The Candidate
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Pope is the owner of OPA the most successful Crisis Management and Entertainment Law Firm in DC. She is always the woman with a plan and lives by the rules until she meets Fitzgerald Grant III, and he makes her forget all the rules. This story captures what happens when they both allow family and love to navigate their journey. Nothing is ever the same again.
1. Chapter 1

This Fan Fic is based around the characters Olivia Pope, and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; these characters belong exclusively to Shondaland Productions. This story was born as a result of my imagination, pertaining to the love that exists between these two dynamic characters, and how they will, or can exist, in the world around them. Thank you for your interest, and I hope you enjoy it.

It's 2pm on a Friday; the phone rings, "Ms. Pope it's your father on-line 2, and Cyrus Bean holding on-line 1." She takes a breath, and looks at the lights blinking, unsure which to take first. After a brief pause, she says, "Thanks Dana." As she makes her choice. When she picks up the line, she says with a smile, "Hey daddy how are you?" Her father joyfully replies, "Hey how is one of daddy's best girls today?" Liv loves how happy her dad always sounds when she talks to him. "I'm doing well dad. What's going on with you?" She asks. He replies, "Your mother wants to know if you are bringing company home with you next weekend for the party or not?"

Liv closes her eyes, and shakes her head; until now, she completely misremembers promising her parents, she would come home for their 35th wedding anniversary party. She's been working so much, the date sneaks up on her, but she isn't about to let them know she forgot. Instead she says, "I'm not sure daddy, tell mama I will call Ellie, and let her know by tomorrow okay?"

Her father smiles, and uses this opportunity to tease her by saying, "Okay baby girl; you should bring Harrison with you, it would be good to see him. I don't know why you two won't stop kidding yourselves, and become a couple." Liv rolls her eyes; she's grateful he can't see her. But she says, "Daddy stop it. Harrison is like my brother, there is nothing going on. I know you know that by now." Hearing the stress in her voice; her father let's her off the hook. He says, "Okay sweetie; I will leave you be. Just don't forget to let your sister know soon okay?"

She smiles as she says, "Okay daddy I will. Was there anything else?" He replies, "No sweetie nothing else; I will let you go. I know you are working. So I will talk to you soon, love you." She smiles and shakes her head, as she says, "Okay daddy; I love you too, bye." After the call ends, she reflects for a moment. Her father is such a joy to talk to; he always makes her laugh. He's been joking about her and Harrison, since they were in grade school together. But she knows, there is no way anything can ever develop between them; oddly they did try in college, and it was a huge mistake, they both still avoid talking about like the plague.

Liv takes a moment to refocus; she sees Cyrus still holding. He's certainly persistent; she thinks to herself. She knows he's calling about her accepting his offer to join Governor Grant's presidential campaign. However, she has already made her decision; but she hasn't relayed the news to him yet.

Although she is not thrilled at the amount of work it will entail; she is excited about the opportunity to run a presidential campaign. She's had some experience with governor elections, but never a presidential election; so she's looking forward to the experience, and the chance to pad her resume with the achievement, especially if they win.

After thinking about the amount of time she will need to invest in the campaign; it's good being her own boss. She can take as much time off as she needs; in order to dedicate her focus to the campaign. She is also thanking God, she has hired a new assistant, to ensure the office runs smoothly in her absence. Between her, and her department heads, Harrison, Huck, Stephen and Abby, everything should run smooth as silk.

It's insane to think being head of the most successful crisis management, and entertainment law firm in DC, could fail to keep her busy enough these days. But she always loves a challenge, and this is sure to be one. After her moment of processing what is about to happen. She readies herself, and she answers Cyrus' call. He's sweated enough, she thinks to herself.

"Hey Cyrus; thanks for waiting. I'm sorry, I was on with my dad. You know he tends to be long winded." She says smiling. "Hey Liv, no worries; you know why I'm calling though." His response is dripping with impatience in his voice. She replies, "Yes I do Cy, and the answer is yes. But I can't start until after next weekend. I'm going home to NY."

Cyrus is so happy she is joining the campaign; he doesn't care when she shows up, just knowing she's coming helps. "Wow, you had me sweating there for a minute; thanks for agreeing to join us. You will not regret it. He is the real deal Liv; he can win this thing with our help. Plus, a presidential election wouldn't look to shabby on your resume, despite your current success. Congrats by the way on how you took care of Hollis Doyle's issues, and the array of other clients you've saved in the last 3 weeks. It reminds me of why you're the best one for this job."

This much complimentary talk from Cyrus makes her nervous, but she lets it go. She says, "Thanks Cy; I appreciate your kind words. I will join you officially, when I return from my NY trip." She says smiling, while hoping she doesn't regret taking on this task. He replies, "Okay Liv. I'll be in touch," He says as they share good byes, and the call ends."

After hanging up; she decides to get more familiar with the candidate. She knows some things about him, but not enough to satisfy her curiosity completely. She picks up the phone, and calls her investigative department. The phone rings and a voice answers. "This is Huck." Liv smiles, as she says, "Hey Huck. It's Liv. I need a full work up, on Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll, as soon as possible okay?"

He replies, "Okay consider it done Liv. She responds, "Thanks Huck. I appreciate it, good-bye." Huck replies, "Bye Liv." She hangs up, and decides to work a little longer, before preparing to head out. Suddenly, her cell rings; the caller Id tells her it's Matt. She smiles immediately, and picks up the phone.

When she answers she says, "Hey you." With a smile he replies, "Hey beautiful; are you busy?" She smiles as she responds, "No, not at all. What's up?" She says, as she leans back in her chair. He says, "I am in town for our game tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you were available tonight for dinner, and whatever."

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes I am available; what time and where?" He grins as he replies, "Great, Our usual spot, and I will send a car for you around 7:00pm. We have dinner reservations at 7:30pm, and I will meet you at the restaurant." She replies, "Okay, it's a date; I will see you there." He responds, "Okay, good-bye." She replies, "Good-bye." As they hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

After securing a date for the evening; she surprisingly gets a dozen pink roses walking through her door. Dana walks in saying, "Special delivery!" Making them both laugh as she says, "Thanks Dana; is there a card?" Dana searches the arrangement, and finds one. She replies, "You're welcome, and yes there is a card." She's not sure why she asked about there being a card; she already knows the identity of the sender.

Just as she hands her the card, and walks out the door, Abby walks in. "OOOH, pretty flowers who's the admirer?" Liv laughs, "Hey Abs," Says Liv. Almost disregarding her speaking to her she says, "Hey Livy; now who's the sender?" Liv laughs at her impatience, and nosiness, as she opens the card, and reads it out loud. The card says, "Thinking of you." With no signature. However, she knows they are from Edison." The look on her face also tells Abby the name of the sender. "Are they from Edison?" She asks. Liv laughs and says, "Unfortunately yes," She says shaking her head.

Abby says, "Oh no Livy what did you do? Clearly you didn't give him the cookie, because he's not sleeping under your desk." She says laughing hysterically, and reminding her of how crazy things got, the last time she had relations with him. Liv is dying laughing as she says, "Abby you are a nut." Abby replies, "No, that would be Edison. He is nuttier than a fruitcake. Girl he is beyond sprung."

Liv admits he is definitely a bit too attached, and it can be a little scary sometimes; which is why she is not sleeping with him again, no matter how horny she gets. "To answer your question nosey lady. I didn't sleep with him, but we did share a kiss a few days ago, and I think he has again taken things too far."

Abby sits in the chair in front of her desk. She's no longer laughing or smiling. She says with a straight face. "Liv you have got to stop messing with him; he has no sense where you are concerned." Liv knows Abby is right; it appears that ending things with him once and for all is necessary. She replies, "Your right Abby. I will take care of it."

To lighten the mood; Abby smiles at her and says, "Girl you better, and do it soon Liv. No procrastinating. I don't want you to come up missing like silence of the lambs." They both laugh heartily, for a minute or two at Abby's silliness.

Just as Abby finishes her statement. Liv sees she has an encrypted email from Huck. After she clicks on the link, an array of handsome photos of Governor Grant appear on the screen. Seeing the reflection behind her in the mirror, Abby says, "Damn who is that?" Liv jumps a little; not realizing Abby can see her screen, through the reflection in the mirror behind her. Before she can react, Abby is now standing next to her, and looking at the screen directly.

She says, "Oh my God Liv. Is that our new client?" Liv is staring at the screen in disbelief herself, and is trying to maintain some type of decorum. After a few seconds of delay, she musters up the ability to speak. She replies, "Yes it is Abby." She and Abby are now staring at the photos one by one, and neither one of them can stop staring. Abby asks, "Does he ever take a bad picture? He's freaking beautiful." Liv replies, "He certainly appears to photograph well." There are casual and professional pictures here, and they all look great. Cyrus is right he is the real deal," Says Liv. Abby says, "Damn, if this is what 45 looks like count me in; I swear he doesn't look a day over 35."

Liv agrees; he definitely has fantastic genes, as she points to a picture with him, and his father together. Abby says, "Wow, that's his father. Hell they don't look that far apart in age, and he's 69. I hate men who age well." Liv and Abby both laugh at her comment. But Liv breaks up the party as she says, "Okay that's enough gawking over these pictures Abby. What did you come up here for?"

Abby thinks for a minute and then says, "Oh yeah, Quinn and I are going to happy hour, and you should come with us. We are going to O'Malley's; so there is no reason you cannot come." Abby is smart enough to pick a bar down the street from Liv's house; so she cannot say no. Liv knows she's caught. So she says, "Okay Abby. I will meet you two there, but I'm not staying long I have a date with Matt." She says smiling. Abby replies, "MMMM, I so need details afterwards of how he swings his stick."

Liv laughs at her crass comment. You never know what will come out of her mouth. She replies, "Okay fine Abby. I will give you a full report afterwards, as always, and I will meet you at the bar in an hour." Looking at her watch it was a little after 4pm. Abby responds, "Okay I will go finish up some work, it's a date chica." She says as she walks out the door.

After Abby leaves; Liv continues to read the material that Huck sent to her, and after what she thinks is a few minutes passing, ends up being 45 minutes. The sound of Dana dropping a book on the hardwood floor, is what gets her attention, shaking her from her reading. She realizes the time, and grabs her things, as she heads out the door.

She is clearly running late to meet Quinn and Abby. She gets to her car, and as she picks up the phone to call them; her phone rings. It's Edison. She answers, after taking a breath. "Hello Edison; I was just going to call and thank you for the roses. They are very pretty."

He responds, "Hello Carrie, you are very welcome. I'm glad you like them. Edison is the only one who calls her Carrie; it's short for her middle name Carolyn. He's done it for years, and it's quite bothersome, yet she has never corrected him.

"Are you done with work for the day, and ready to start your weekend?" He asks with hope in his voice. She replies, "Yes I am, actually I am heading out to meet some friends for drinks and dinner." He replies with great disappointment in his voice as he says, "Oh, you have plans already? I was hoping I could come by and cook for us."

Liv sighs, and there is a moment of silence. She says, "Edison that's sweet, but honestly I don't think that is a good idea." She has her eyes closed as she speaks, and is thankful to the heavens above they are not in person. He replies, "Really why not Carrie? Did I do something wrong?" She replies, "No, not at all Edison; look I know that things got a little heated the other night, and I apologize. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. But my feelings for you haven't deepened in any way, and since yours are much deeper for me, I don't think we should see each other anymore in a romantic capacity." She knows her words hurt him, and she feels terrible about it; but she hears Abby in her head, cheering her on to do the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone is quiet after she speaks. So quiet she says, "Edison are you there?" He replies, "Yes I am here Carrie. I just don't understand why you and I can't work this out. I love you." Hearing his voice sound so sad, and wounded breaks her heart. She says, "I'm really sorry Edison; I just don't feel the same way about you. That's why it's best that we take a break from each other, so we can both move on, in separate directions."

He gets silent again, and then says, "Fine Carrie; I have to go. Take care." Before she can respond, she hears a dial tone. Grateful the call is over; she breathes deeply, and feels like she certainly needs at least two drinks, after that conversation.

She text messages Abby, to let her know she is on her way, and arrives at the bar about twenty minutes later. When she walks in; she sees Abby and Quinn. They are in the corner, saving her a seat in the very crowded bar. She makes her way over to her friends, and they greet her heartily, scolding her for being late. Amidst the harassment she says, "Sorry I am late; I got a call from Edison." Abby says, "Stop, don't say another word, until you have a sip of this, and I will order me another one." She says as she places another order. Liv takes a sip of the pretty mixed drink, and says, "Wow that is good!" With a smile and a giggle.

Quinn says, "I know, it's called a blueberry nipple." Liv takes another sip, as Abby's drink comes, and she says, "Now continue the story about Edison." Liv sips her drink, and then says "he called me and I broke it off with him Abs. I told him we needed to move on from each other, because I don't feel the same for him, as he does for me."

Abby almost falling off her stool asks, "Are you serious? You really did it?" She's clearly excited as she poses the question to her. Liv responds, "Yes I did, and he took it about as well as could be expected I guess."

Quinn replies, "So you dump him after he sends you roses Liv; damn that's harsh." Liv laughs at her joke. But Abby says, "Hey she didn't ask for flowers; those were sent at his own discretion; she owes him nothing." Both of them agree with her; but Quinn still asks, "How do you feel after breaking things off with him Liv?" She replies, "I feel good; like a weight on my shoulders is gone. My goodness this is delicious," she says as she finishes her drink.

All three ladies laugh at Liv's enjoyment of their new drink, as they each order one more, and continue to chat. Out of the blue, Abby says, "David wants a baby!" Both Liv and Quinn ask, "What did you just say?" Abby says, "You both heard me."

Quinn and Liv both look at each other, and then back at her. They are both unsure of what to say at first. But Quinn braves the elements, and says, "That sounds cool Abby." However, Abby looks at her and says, "Jesus Quinn; he wants a baby not a damn puppy. The idea is beyond ridiculous, I can't have a kid damn it. I don't even have a pet. How can I have a kid?" Liv and Quinn both laugh, after hearing Abby's obvious half-drunken rant.

"Abby, first of all, I think it's safe to say your cut off from alcohol, and we need to switch you to water. Second, there is nothing wrong with having a baby, if that's what you both want. Whatever you want to do, just talk to him about it, preferably when you're sober though." Says Liv. Quinn backs her up as she says, "I agree Abby, just let David know how you feel. I am sure you two can figure things out." Abby says, "I don't know. I just don't know." Seeing that the evening is escaping from her; Liv finishes her drink and says, "Abby, Quinn is right. Everything will be fine. Just go home. Sleep this off, and talk to David." As Abby finishes one glass of water she says, "Yes mam."

They both laugh, knowing she is beyond done. Liv says, "Hey ladies I have to run; but did you want me to help you get her to your car Quinn?" Quinn says, "sure if you don't mind." Liv replies, "Not at all," As Abby chimes in, "Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here." Both of them laugh at her again. Abby drunk is always a riot, thinks Liv. After Liv helps Quinn and Abby to Quinn's car; she tells Abby she will call and check on her tomorrow.

She goes to her car, and arrives home in 10 minutes. As she walks into her deluxe penthouse apartment, with a killer view. She remembers she forgot to ask Abby about going with her to her parent's house next weekend. She sends her a text message, and to her surprise she gets a yes response back pretty quickly.

She knows she needs to reconfirm with her tomorrow once the alcohol wears off; but for now she'll take it. Her next step is to get ready for her date; feeling a little tipsy from her happy hour stop, she knows for the rest of the evening, she will be drinking water. She grabs a glass of water, and then goes to shower, and prepare for her date.

She chooses her favorite sexy, sophisticated black dress, with her black stiletto's, and puts a roll of condoms in her matching black Gucci clutch. Her cell rings at 6:55pm, and her doorman advises, a car is here for her. After taking a quick second look, scrutinizing her figure in the dress, she is really feeling herself.

The next time she sees her trainer; she will have to thank her for helping her keep her buttocks so tight, and her belly so toned. She's gained at least 20 pounds of muscle, and not to toot her own horn, but it's looking good on her 5ft 9 inch frame. After giving herself the once over, ensuring her look is complete, she goes out the door to her waiting ride.

After she reaches the restaurant; she notices that she's arrived a few minutes early, beating Matt. So she goes to the ladies room to check her make-up, and when she returns to the table; he is there waiting for her. He stands up to greet her as she reaches the table, and he says, "Hello gorgeous."

She adores his gorgeous smile, and replies, "Hello handsome," As she steps in front of the chair, and he stands behind her chair, with the chair pulled out, until she is seated; but not before she gives him a hug. She flashes him a smile, as he takes her into his arms; he looks great and smells even better. During the embrace she hears him moan a little, letting her know he is very happy with her appearance.

As she takes her seat; he ensures she is comfortable at the table, and then takes his seat across from her. The evening goes well; they enjoy each other's company, and conversation as always. However, their conversation is interrupted continuously, by his cell phone. He looks at her, and she says, "I understand, go ahead and take it if you need to." He replies, "Thanks, I just need to check my text messages; it's from my agent." Liv recalls he's in a contract year. So she says, "Yes, it's your contract year; those are important text messages for sure." As the food arrives; she says her grace, and he finishes responding to his messages. As he looks up at her he says, "Yes they definitely are important; I can't wait until this is over. I'm getting woken up all times of the night by my phone. It's insane."


	4. Chapter 4

Liv responds, "Why doesn't your agent field the calls for you, and just give you the details when an agreement is reached?" Matt looks at her and asks, "Is this your way of reminding me that I should've picked your firm to represent me Olivia?" She smiles and says, "Well you definitely should've picked us; but no, I was just asking a question. I promise I'm not speaking ill of your current negotiation team."

Somehow Matt doesn't see it that way; he's curious, so he asks, "How would you handle it?" Liv replies, "Matt I cannot ethically talk to you about your negotiations; I'm sorry, but I'm sure we can find other things to talk about." Matt smiles, as he asks; "do you do everything above board?" Politely she responds, "When it comes to business absolutely. I have too much to lose not to do things by the book. You never know who's watching." She says, as they share a smile. After dinner they go back to Matt's hotel to relax and catch up; their catching up tactic takes them into the morning with some rest in between.

She awakes in the morning; its 8am, and she knows she has to go. So she slips out of bed, and as she shimmies into her dress, and carries her heels walking toward the door, he wakes up. He asks, "Hey where are you sneaking off too?" She turns to look at him, as he catches her in mid step. She smiles and says, "I am going home; it's a little after 8am, and you have practice in 2 hours. You're not blaming me for a subpar performance in your game tonight. Those great hands need rest."

He smiles as he gets up out of bed; still naked and walking toward her. His body is amazing; there is no doubt there is Greek God, and Mandingo warrior in his DNA. Surveying his body more as he approaches; she honestly believes, looking at him naked could be her new favorite pastime. The closer he gets; she feels her arousal rising, and she takes a breath.

When he reaches her; she sees the smile on his face, and the intensity in his eyes. As he grabs her shoes out of her hand, she says, "I'm not going to leave right now am I?" He smiles as he takes her into his arms, and says, "Nope," just before he kisses her deeply. No longer feeling the need to leave after the kiss. She opens her purse, passes him a condom, and jumps up onto his waist, as he hikes up her dress. Clearly she is going to be here a little longer then she anticipated.

She gets home around 10:30 am, and immediately jumps into the shower. Normally she would be swimming right now but her morning workout quota has been met, courtesy of Mr. Kemp. She smiles as she thinks about how enjoyable he is, and how good they are together in bed. She exits the shower and her thoughts of Matt are interrupted by her cell ringing. She sees its Abby. She answers as she says, "Hey Abby; what's up?" Abby replies, "Hey Livy, sorry I got so wasted yesterday. I was just stressed about the baby proposal by David." Liv smiles as she says, "No biggie Abs, I get it; but you know he wants kids. You two have been married now for 2 years Abby; it's time. Don't you think?"

Abby knows Liv is right; she can't begin to think of why being a mother freaks her out so much. But she says, "I don't know Liv; being responsible for a tiny human scares me shitless. But, I've decided to go for it despite being scared. We've been waiting for so long married two years, and dating 4 before marriage. It's beyond time I agree." Liv smiles happily that Abby is thinking clearly post alcoholic stupor.

She replies, "Well, good for you Abs. I am so happy for you. You're going to make a great mother." Abby says, "Thanks Liv. I appreciate your support." She responds, "You're welcome. I can't wait to be an aunt again." Abby responds, "Good, because I can't wait to stick you with a babysitting gig." They share a laugh, and Liv remembers the trip to her parent's house.

She says, "Before I forget; yesterday, you said you would go with me to my parent's party next weekend, or was that the alcohol talking?" Abby laughs as she says, "While I was definitely drunk off my ass; I remember saying yes to you via text. I was actually calling to say I don't have anything to wear, and invite you shopping with me today." Liv replies, "Great, I can use a new dress myself; it's a date. I can meet you at Neiman's around noon; we can do lunch too."

Abby replies, "Okay, that works for me. I will see you there." Liv responds, "Okay, bye." Abby replies, "Bye." Liv gets to the store a little earlier than Abby, and she starts picking out options for the party. It's not a gala event, but it is a dressy occasion; so she quickly finds some good choices, and to her surprise, for less money than she expects to spend. Before she forgets; she text messages her twin sister Ellie, about her bringing Abby as her plus one.

Her sister replies, "Okay got it; I will call you later." Liv responds, "Okay." Just as she puts her phone away she hears, "You're starting without me. What kind of shopping buddy are you?" They both laugh as Liv says, "You are late my dear; time waits for no one. But I saved you plenty to choose from."

Abby replies, "Sorry I'm late; now that I have given the go ahead for pregnancy. David thinks we have to have sex every five minutes to get pregnant." Abby says laughing and shaking her head. Liv smiles and says, "Well at least you're getting some action; enjoy it." Abby turns to her and says, "True; but speaking of action, spill the details of your night my dear." Liv shakes her head and grins, as she says, "Well, it was a typical night with him; we went to dinner, had great conversation, and then finished the night, and started the day with great sex."

Abby is in disbelief at how simple, and easy it sounds; so she says, "So he drifts into town how many times a year, and you two just meet up, have sex, and afterwards go about your separate ways?" Liv nods her head and says, "Yeah, they play the Nationals a few times a year, and sometimes he shows up just because, but your version sounds about right."

Abby is still dumbfounded by the situation; so she asks, "So what's the deal? Are you two just commitment phobic, and using each other to satisfy each other's sexual needs?" Liv smiles as she says, "I honestly don't know how to answer that question. At one point I was interested in having a relationship with him. But it didn't work out. So we are sticking to the arrangement that works for both of us." As she finishes her words, Liv can see Abby still isn't satisfied, and knows there's another comment as well as an array of questions coming. So she prepares herself for the onslaught of additional questions to come.


	5. Chapter 5

After looking around the store; Abby and Liv both find a few outfits to try on, and they both go into side by side dressing rooms. As Liv tries on the first dress; she suddenly sees Abby's feet under the door. Here it comes; she thinks to herself. She opens the door, and Abby asks, "Is the sex really that good Livy?" Liv almost screams with laughter at her question. But she replies, "Yes Abs it's that good; uhm, yes he delivers every time, and yes we use condoms every time." She thinks to herself; those answers should cover all of her questions.

By the look of satisfaction on her face; Liv can tell, she hit every question she had for her, and prepares to dismiss her. But Abby says, "Oh how horrid a life you live; a hot professional baseball player just showing up, giving you multiple orgasms, and then going away, no questions asked. You're one lucky bitch."

Liv laughs saying, "You make it sound so dirty." Abby says, "That's because it is dirty." Making them both laugh. Feeling better now; Abby walks back into her dressing room, and Liv closes her door as they finish trying on the dresses. They both find complete looks at the store; from head to toe, and then go to grab some food. During their late lunch, early dinner meal. Liv fills Abby in on her family.

She explains her mother and father are both retired; her mother was a corporate lawyer, and her father was a cardiovascular surgeon, and he served in the Navy. Her sister Zoe, is a journalist, and her twin sister Ellie, is a cardiovascular surgeon too, who is married, and now a stay at home mom. She gives her all the do's and don'ts, and then Abby is summoned by David for baby making duty. So they part ways, with Abby rolling her eyes, as Liv laughs.

Liv arrives home in about 45 minutes; she tries on the dress again, and loves it. She thinks of some hairstyles to wear with it, and comes up with some ideas, as well as some jewelry to compliment it better than what she purchased with the dress.

Her fashion show for one stops, because of her ringing cell phone. She answers when she sees it's her sister. "Hey Ellie what are you up to?" Ellie responds, "Hey there Livy. I am just winding down from tornado one and two, and trying to relax for a minute." Liv laughs knowing her sister is referring to her twin boys Jaymen and JayVon.

She replies, "Well, I would ask how they are doing, but if you're tired from chasing those 6 year olds around, then they must be just fine." She says smiling. "Yes they are well, and I cannot wait until their father gets home soon, so I can take a bath, and relax for a minute. Ellie's comment makes Liv ask, "Sissy, do you ever regret stepping away from being a doctor, to be a mother?" She's surprised a little by her question.

But she responds, "Sometimes I miss my work, but no I don't regret it at all. I have my boys, and hopefully this next one will be a girl, I pray. "Why, is someone hearing her clock ticking?" Liv replies, "Lord, absolutely not sissy. I am just wondering. I know how much you loved your career." Her sister smiles, as she says, "yes I did, and I was ready to go back, before I found out I was pregnant this time. Funny how things work out. I guess, everything happens for a reason. But at the end of the day; I love being a mom, and a wife."

Smiling as she hears her sister beam about her maternal calling, and being fulfilled. Liv asks, "So when are you all going to mom and dad's?" Ellie replies, "We will be arriving Friday night; we have to wait for Jayson to get off work. Baby sis will be there Saturday morning, she is in Thailand, but she's staying a week with mom and dad after the party."

Liv replies, "Okay, it will be great to see her. Abby and I will be there Friday morning, and we can stay in my room; I will have dad bring up that twin bed from the spare bedroom. Some things never change." Ellie then laughs heartily and says, "Girl speaking of things never changing. Why did I walk in on our parents having sex again? This time in the main living room; two weeks ago, when we went home for daddy's honor's dinner?"

Liv has to sit down before she falls down from laughing uncontrollably. She says, "Ellie stop it; not again, and in the living room? I bought that set for them," Says Liv laughing. "Liv I tell you it was a nightmare for me; I swear pops was putting in work, and mama was quite the cheerleader." Liv says, "Oh goodness Ellie stop it; I can't take it. What did they say to you?" Ellie says. "They both said, "You should really call first." She says still smiling.

Liv replies, "Well, at least we know there is sex after 60." They laugh for a bit longer, and finish catching up until Liv hears her brother in law's voice. She let's her sister go, and hangs up her new dress. After hanging up her dress; she changes into her home bound outfit, her black yoga pants and top. She doesn't take yoga, but loves the way the clothes cover her curves.

She goes into the kitchen, pops some popcorn, pours a glass of wine, and decides to review the documents Huck sent her about Gov. Grant. She learns everything about him, from birth to current day; he is quite a remarkable man. He is a decorated naval pilot, a huge philanthropist, and comes from a very wealthy and political family.

His mother passed away when he was young; so his father and aunt raised him after her passing. His father is political royalty; four times senator, two times Governor. However he will not be winning father of the year. According to the file; he is an alcoholic and a womanizer, and it's believed he has several children spread out all over the place, which is why he was never able to run for president himself. There were just too many skeletons to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning about his background information; helps her understand the 3 years he spends dating merrily. The only upside is that he managed to date respectable women; women who have as much to lose as he does should something go wrong. She has no doubt this behavior is at Cyrus' urging; since he has been working with him since his second term as Governor until now.

Liv knows his dating pool choices will make her life a lot easier to follow-up on; no worries there, so she can move on to other possible problem areas. As of late he has not been on the dating scene, because of his bid for president. Despite being a bachelor; he is doing very well among married couples, and winning the single women vote. Of course his good looks, and charm are working out well for him; he may be a womanizer like his father without sex as his endgame thinks Liv.

After reading through the file; she develops a strategy of how he is perceived professionally, and personally, on paper by others. This gives her an idea of his personality; but of course a full picture of who he is, can only be completed by meeting him. As she continues to read through the file; she finds names of different women he has been connected to post-divorce. But she is more interested in the names of the women who are not listed. She knows there is always more than one exit, and entrance to any building, and she is convinced there is still more to Governor Grant than what is in these pages. However, she is confident that she will find out soon how deep the rabbit-hole goes.

After reading and re-reading all of the data she has on Governor Grant; it becomes clear now why Cyrus wants her working with them. He's the perfect target for sabotage, and her gut tells her something will be happening soon. But on a hunch; she texts Huck, and asks him to compile a contact list of all the women linked to Governor Grant immediately after his divorce to current day, and cross-reference it with volunteers from his campaign.

She primarily wants to isolate potential problems like single women, young pretty, ambitious types with nothing to lose. He responds, "Okay, you will have it tomorrow." Liv loves the fact that her resources never take off days. She replies, "Thanks Huck." He responds, "You're welcome."

Feeling some tension building in her lower back, and neck, do to how she's been sitting. She stands up to stretch. When she looks at the clock; she realizes it's already 10:00pm. She's shocked to realize; she's been combing through these files for six hours, and has tons of notes on almost every page. Who knew the life of a presidential candidate; could be so interesting, and time consuming?

Her attention span is broken by an ESPN alert on her phone. She feels herself getting sleepy; so she calls it a night, and goes to her room. After changing into her bed-clothes; she climbs into bed. She picks up her phone, and clicks the bubble alert that popped up earlier. As the screen changes; she sees a video clip of Matt, making a diving catch bottom of the ninth, to win the game for the Dodgers.

She smiles and watches the clip twice; she then sends a flirtatious text. It says, "Wow, great hands inside and outside the bedroom; what a talent smiley face." He responds, "Well, you give these hands plenty of enjoyable area to work with smiley face." Liv laughs and says, "Yes, but you handle it well; till next time." He replies, "till next time; be well." She responds, "Will do, you do the same."

The flirtatious and purely sexual relationship she has with Matt, is unable to be described to meet the satisfaction of others curiosity. They are just two single, professional people having fun, and living life like life is intended to be lived, by those without romantic partners. Until she finds the one she wants to settle down with, she is happy to be with the one she is with for the moment, as long as they are on the same page.

It's been a long week, dragging ever so much; Friday morning is here, and Liv and Abby, are heading to the airport ready for travel. Liv is sure to call her parents that morning; to remind them she and Abby are on the way. She's hoping to avoid Ellie's fate. Ellie is always the one who catches them in indecent positions; she has never been so unfortunate, and doesn't want to start now.

They take a late morning flight, and a cab from the airport to her parent's house. When they arrive, instead of using her key. Liv rings the doorbell. Surprisingly her sister Zoe answers the door. "Hey Zoe I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." She says as she hugs her, walking in with Abby behind her. Zoe replies, "Hey sissy, hey Abby; I was lucky and got an early flight. You know I had to be here for family night girl."

As Liv and Abby come into the house; the smell of Liv's grandmother's sweet potato pies fill the air. Abby, Liv, and Zoe head for the kitchen, after taking their bags to Liv's old room. When they enter the kitchen; the Motown classics are playing, and Liv's mom and grandmother (mama Pope) are singing, and cooking, like they always do on holidays.

They look up to see Liv and Abby, and the music still plays; but is somewhat interrupted by the screams of joy, as Liv is covered with hugs and kisses from Nana Pope, and her mother. Abby also receives hugs as well; welcoming her to the house. After the celebration of hugs; they all fall in line helping with food preparation, and hanging out, as they spend time together as a family. Liv loves being home, and loves being around her family; they always keep her laughing.

However, she wonders where her dad is. So she asks, "Mom where's daddy?" Her mother replies, "He and your grand-father went to the pub to hang out with some other retirees; they should be back around dinner time." Abby is fitting right in singing the old Motown songs, and cutting up cheese for the macaroni and cheese. Liv is taking it all in; watching her family, and her best friend hanging out, and having a blast.

The ladies stand around in the kitchen; as Liv's mother turns down the music, so they can all chat. "What do you do Abby?" Asks Liv's grandmother. "I am head of research and development at OPA." Liv's grand-mother says, "That's a fancy title, but what in the devil does it mean?" Everyone laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grandma, it means she handles doing research for client related issues, and creates protocols and policies, for how we handle certain situations." Says Liv. "So in other words; she helps Livy find the best way to fix situations for client's mama Pope." Says Liv's mother. "Oh okay I got it. That sounds interesting." Says, her grandmother.

Abby says, "Yes it is. I love my job, and working with my best friend isn't a bad thing either." Liv's grand-mother notices her ring, and she asks, "Are you married Abby?" She responds, "Yes mam; two years, to a wonderful man, that I met through Liv." Her grand-mother responds, "marriage is a wonderful thing isn't it Abby?"

Abby sees where this is going, Liv warned her about this previously. So she says, "Yes mam it is; when you're ready, and you meet the right person. It can be amazing, I am very blessed." Liv is so happy Abby runs interference for her, without losing a step; the when are you getting married question was looming; her and Zoe both could feel it.

Abby helps further by changing the subject, and asks Zoe about her profession; "You're a journalist right Zoe?" she replies, "Yes, I am a freelance journalist, and photographer. I travel around the world photographing, and writing stories about various topics, and events for different magazines.

"Wow that sounds wonderful; I was a photography major in college. I would love to see your portfolio some time." Zoe responds, "Great, I have a book with me; I can show it to you later if you like." Liv's mother says, "You girls can go relax, and look at the pictures now, while me and mama Pope finish cooking. "You sure mama?" Asks both Liv and Zoe in unison. Evelyn replies, "Yes children, now go." She says, using her motherly voice, from their childhood, when she was dismissing them.

They all go into Zoe's room, and she takes out her book; as they look at the pictures, Zoe says "So Liv what's up with you, in the love department?" Liv replies, "Absolutely nothing. I just don't have time for love at this point in my life. Maybe in a year or two, but not now. I still have things I want to do." Liv looks at all the incredible pictures Zoe has taken; she says, "My goodness baby, sis these are fantastic pictures. This is really good work!"

Abby replies, "I agree, nice use of shadows, and lighting in this one; the background really pops in this picture, and that takes skill." Zoe smiles as she says, "Thanks ladies, I appreciate your compliments. I love what I do, and I think it shows in my work." Liv asks, "What's going on in your love life Zoe? Are you and Mark still making it work?"

Zoe replies, "Yes we are doing well; it's the longest relationship, I have ever been in. 2 years and counting; it helps that he is a photographer too." Liv replies, "That's good baby sis; sounds like, you will probably be settling down before me. I am sure to be the last of us to marry."

Zoe says, "I don't know about that sissy. I didn't say I was ready for marriage. Looks like only Ellie has figured out that mystery between the three of us." They all laugh as Zoe asks, "What time are Ellie and the gang supposed to get here anyway?" Liv replies, "She said not till tonight, because Jayson has to work, so they will fly out when he gets off. Therefore I guess they should be here around dinner time." Zoe responds, "That's cool. I can't wait to see Jay, and Vonnie. I bet they are so big now. I can't believe they are 7 already." Liv replies, "Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday, sissy was telling us she was pregnant." Zoe responds, "That's so true. I thought it was just me." Liv replies, "Nope, not just you sissy." They smile at each other, and Abby says, "Wow Zoe, I am really impressed with this book girl. You really are quite good." Zoe says, "Thanks Abby. I appreciate that compliment very much." They smile at each other as Abby says, You're very welcome"

Time flies by, and before they know it; Liv's mother is calling them down to dinner. They set the table, and Liv's father, and grand-father come through the door, with Ellie, Jayson, and their two boys Jaymen and JayVon. Liv runs and hugs her father and grand-father like a little girl. Her and Zoe hug Ellie, her husband and the kids. Ellie and her family get settled in their rooms, and the family sits down to dinner.

They eat well, and have great conversation; Liv, Abby, and her sisters clean up the kitchen, and then they go sit outside, and hang out talking, and laughing. Ellie shares her story about walking in on their parents again with Zoe, and she dies of laughter. The night draws to a close, and they get to bed feeling sluggish, after such a long trip.

The morning comes quickly; Liv and Abby sleep till late morning, and almost miss breakfast. They go down to the kitchen, and grab a plate then shower, and dress. By late afternoon everyone is getting dressed for the celebration and by 8pm everyone arrives at the venue. The flowers and decorations are spectacular; Ellie really did an awesome job with everything. Everyone looks great and Liv has never seen her parents look so happy together. It is truly a wonderful celebration of 35 years of marriage. The night includes great food, family, and friends and it's time well spent. After the glorious night ends; they get up early the next morning, and go to church as they always do, in the Pope household on Sundays.

After Sunday dinner, and some family time; Liv and Abby prepare to head to the airport to get back to D.C. She hugs and kisses her relatives before leaving, and mentally prepares to return to her world. "I hope my family didn't drive you too crazy?" Says Liv to Abby, as they fly back home. Abby replies, "No not at all it was fun, especially playing with your 6 year old twin nephews. I think playing with them, helps me see how precious being a mother is." Liv is happy the trip helps to dissolve Abby's concerns with becoming a mother. She also has a great time seeing her family; they are crazy as ever, but it is a fun time. They land in D.C approximately 2 hours later, and about 2 hours after that, Liv is at home in her bed, recouping from her journey.

Amidst her relaxing efforts; she sends Abby a thank you text, for being her roadie for the trip, and no sooner than she puts down her phone, it rings. She sees it's Cyrus. She answers as she says, "Hey Cy; what's up?" Cy replies, "Hey Liv; did you get back yet from your family event?" She asks, "Yes, why what's wrong?"

He takes a breath and says, "We have a problem. I sent you a file in email. There's a girl named Amanda Tanner, she claims she is pregnant by Fitz. Liv this could bring us down hard." Liv sits up in bed. She asks, "What is he saying about this?" Cyrus responds, "He says it's not true; the baby isn't his." Liv takes a breath, then asks, "Do you believe him?" Cyrus says, "Yes I do." Liv replies, "Then that's good enough for now. I'm on it; consider it handled."

Liv hangs up the phone, and as she looks at her email; she sees Huck's email and Cyrus'. She reads both, and ironically, Amanda's name is on Huck's email too. Huck's analysis names her as a high potential threat. It was scary how right Liv's hunches could be some times.


	8. Chapter 8

With the information she receives from both Huck and Cyrus; it's clear that Amanda Tanner isn't an accident, she is a plant. Someone else is pulling her strings, and she in turn, is attempting to pull Gov. Grant's. At this point; only one opponent in the primaries would benefit from Gov. Grant taking a fall, and that is Sally Langston. According to the poll numbers; he is eating her alive in most of the states that matter, and she's barely holding on in the ones of lesser strategic value. But who is the link between Amanda Tanner, and the Langston Campaign? She doesn't believe Sally being the religious type, would be caught up in a set up like this; but someone in her camp could definitely be behind it.

Something isn't right. She can feel it. But what is it? She thinks to herself. She pauses for a moment, and then goes back through the Langston Campaign roster. Suddenly, it hits her like a mac truck. "Billy Chambers," She says out loud; that's it! Liv is smiling to herself, she knows he's the culprit, but now it's time to prove it.

As she looks at the photo of Billy, and the photo of Amanda, she text's Huck, and asks for anything connecting them together. She wants photos, phone calls anything at all. She knows that Billy is like Sally's Cyrus; there's no way this type of situation happens on his watch, without his knowledge. Huck responds, letting her know he will take care of it. She stresses it's an emergency, and he responds okay.

At this point, Liv cannot rest; its 4pm on a Sunday, and she is wide awake, waiting for more information from Huck, to link Amanda and Billy together. An hour later; Huck sends her another email. After reading the documents; the story comes together. A few moments later; Huck calls her. She says, "Hey Huck" He replies, "Hey Liv. So it appears, Gov. Grant got Clintoned." Liv cracks a smile as she says, "Yeah, it looks that way; only there was no pregnancy in that drama." He responds, "True, but I've got 20.00 that says; the baby isn't Grant's."

Liv agrees with him. He wonders what course of action she wants to take. So he asks, "What's our next move Liv?" She replies, "We need to talk to Amanda, and light a fire under her, which will in turn scare the hell out of Billy. That way we can catch him red handed." He asks, "What about the information I sent you?" She replies, "Unfortunately, the phone logs and pictures we have; don't prove anything, other than they know each other. But Amanda links him to the conspiracy. So, if we roll her, we get them both."

She then gets an idea of how to get what she needs to corral this situation. She knows that this is a set-up; but she also knows, there's more to this story, and she needs to get to the bottom of this right now. She says, "Hey Huck, let me make some calls, and I will let you know if I need anything else okay?" Huck replies, "Okay Liv, bye." She replies, "Bye."

Liv hangs up the phone; armed with this information, she is ready to talk to Cyrus, and Governor Grant. She knows about the conspiracy, but this only works if they have a card to play. Something did happen between Amanda, and the Governor, and he needs to confess, so she knows what she is working with to help him. It's 7pm; she calls Cyrus. He answers after 2 rings. She says, "Hello Cy where is Gov. Grant?" He replies, "Hello Liv; he is in his hotel room. Why what's wrong?" Liv sighs and says, "I believe he's lying to me, and that is unacceptable; I need to speak to him now Cyrus." He can hear the sense of urgency in her voice, and it's clear she knows something, but he isn't sure what she knows.

He rushes down the hall, and knocks on Fitz's door. He opens the door, and Cyrus says, "It's Liv, she needs to talk to you. Go ahead Liv, you're on speaker." He says as he comes into the room, and closes the door behind him.

She replies, "Gov. Grant. Are you there?" She says, waiting for a reply. He responds, "Yes Ms. Pope. I am here." Liv hears his voice, and it doesn't sound like she thought it would. But she manages to clear her head, and continue her line of questioning. She asks, "What really happened between you and Amanda? I need the truth Gov. no more lying; the baby may not be yours, but something happened."

The line goes quiet; Cyrus looks at Fitz in anger, and disdain. Feeling extreme embarrassment; Gov. Grant says, "She performed oral sex on me once, in my office that's it. There was no intercourse, or relationship. A blood test will confirm the baby isn't mine."

Liv hears him, and believes him, and reassures him of her belief in his story. She says, Relax Governor; I am sure the baby isn't yours, but thank you for telling me the whole story. Please note that I cannot help you; if you lie to me. It is my cardinal rule; if you break it again I walk, understood?"

He replies, "Yes I understand. I apologize for being dishonest. It's just an embarrassing situation; I want to forget, and it seems to be following me." He says shamefully. She feels sorry for him, and lets him off the hook by saying, "Thank you for the apology governor. I appreciate it. Let's make this the last time we will have this discussion okay." He replies, "Okay." She responds, "Now that we have that out of the way; despite Amanda being a problem for us; she isn't the source of the problem. Billy Chambers is the source." Liv pauses for their reaction. She hears them say "What?" In unison.

"That's right gentlemen; this whole drama was orchestrated by one of your own. However, I don't believe Sally has anything to do with this plan of Billy's; so if I were you, I would call her, and get her to commit to conceding to being the vice president on the ticket with you, before he is in jail.

She will bring much needed additional support to the ticket, Billy Chambers will look like a lone wolf in his efforts to bring you down, and your gesture of her joining you in the wake of this situation, shows a unification of the party. Otherwise, this gives the Democrats a story to sell, about the Republicans eating their own." She goes on to explain her plan to fix the situation, and they both agree; it's risky, but necessary. After briefing them; she thanks them for their time, and advises she will be in touch.

She knows she needs to take Billy down quickly, and the only way to do that is to scare him. She calls her friend David Rosen, Abby's husband, and The United States Attorney General. She asks for a favor, to have Billy and Amanda's phones tapped, under the patriot act. This will avoid needing a warrant, to make the taps, and the information secured from them, admissible in court.

David agrees to help her; he contacts local law enforcement, and they set up a sting operation to catch Billy admitting to his crimes. Liv text's Huck letting him know her plan, and he helps her with some of the details. She gathers all of her files, and begins packing for her long-term trip. It looks like she is joining the campaign officially tomorrow. After packing; she takes a shower and goes to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning comes quickly; its 8am and she's standing in front of her OPA family. "Good morning everyone; I called this meeting to let you know, I will be leaving today to officially join the Gov. Grant for President Campaign. In my absence, Harrison and Stephen, will handle crisis management cases, and Abby and Quinn, will take care of the Entertainment and Sports management clients." They all nod in agreement, as she asks, Huck can you handle investigative research on your own?" He responds, "Yes I will be fine."

Seeing that everything is on track to be taken care of while she's gone. She says, "Great additionally, my new assistant Dana, will be working in concert with you all, for the day-to-day functions of the business. I will of course want weekly briefings via text, or email for convenience. Abby that will be a part of your duties." She responds, "No problem Liv."

Liv smiles as she nods at her and says, "If necessary, I am merely a phone call away. But I do mean if necessary. Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone seems to be clear on their responsibilities, so there is no reply. She replies, "Okay, good to see all is well; I will be leaving now for my trip. So you all have a great day, and a wonderful week." She says with a smile, as she prepares to leave. However, before leaving, everyone wishes her well on her trip, and gives her hugs.

When the private plane Gov. Grant sends for her lands in Austin Texas, Liv is ready to work. Time is money and limited. A private car takes her to San Antonio, where she meets with Detective Ruiz. They speak candidly about the operation. During their discussion; they finalize the details of how they will proceed. The plan gets underway by them going to confront Amanda Tanner at her hotel. They arrive with an armed tactical team ready to engage if necessary. Both the detective and Liv; walk up to her door, and knock. Amanda opens the door, the detective flashes his badge, and she lets them both inside.

When inside; Liv says, "Amanda, my name is Olivia Pope; I am here to help you make the best of a really bad situation. The scam your running with Billy Chambers is over, and it's about to blow up in your face. The best thing you can do now, is come clean to Detective Ruiz, and testify against Billy to save yourself. I'll be honest; we want Billy the most, and we need you to get him. But if you don't cooperate; you'll go to jail, and he walks away free. So tell me; do you want to give birth to your baby in jail?"

Amanda processes everything Olivia says, and at first, she is afraid to talk, but after a few minutes of thought, she gives in. She asks, "If I talk; can I avoid jail time?" Detective Ruiz says, "that is up to the District Attorney Amanda; but talking to us, will help your case for sure." Amanda is already weak, and scared. So she folds like a cheap card table, and tells them everything they want to know in detail. Her account of what happened in the room with the governor; matches his version word for word. So Liv knows he finally told the truth. After a little more conversation; Amanda agrees to cooperate, and wears a wire to entrap Billy.

After concocting a story to get Billy to come over; Amanda calls him in a panic. He rushes over to her hotel room; they talk and the police record their conversation. Billy admits to everything, and some additional felonies. Him trying to choke Amanda; when she tells him she is done, and refuses to continue the scheme, lands him another charge. When they have sufficient evidence; Law enforcement swoops in and takes both of them into custody. Amanda gets a special deal, she still gets some jail time, but she gets a release date before her baby is born. Olivia also provides resources for her to find employment and housing when she gets out of prison.

Upon successful completion of the operation; Liv heads back to the hotel, and enjoys the one hour ride back to Austin. She gets to the hotel at 830pm, she checks in, goes to her room, and she calls Cyrus. He answers, and says, "Hey Liv." She responds, "Hey Cy it's handled." She says smiling, as she lays back on the bed relaxing. Cyrus smiles as he says, "That's great news Liv; we just got off the phone with Sally. She appreciated us giving her the heads up, and she has already agreed to be the VP on the ticket; should we win Super Tuesday."

Liv can hear the excitement in his voice; one would think he is the candidate, by his joy. She smiles as she says, "That's great news Cy!" Cyrus replies, "Yeah, it is, and it doesn't happen without you. Thanks again for saving the campaign Liv; you're a life saver." Liv laughs as she says, "it's my job Cy. I am just doing my job." He replies, "Well you have earned your fee today young lady; are you going to go to dinner with us tonight to celebrate?" She looks at the time and says, "No it's been a long day; but I will see you tomorrow at 9:00am for the strategy presentation I put together." He replies, "Okay Livy, have a good night; I'll see you tomorrow." They share good-bye's and their call ends.

After hanging up with Cyrus; Liv draws a bath, orders room service, and looks at footage of the governor's, last five primary stops across Middle America, and in the inner cities. After watching his interaction with the people; she sees why his numbers are so poor among those demographics. She compiles the percentage point differentials between him, and his opponents in those areas. While the potential democratic nominee John Reston is flourishing; he is down 8 percentage points per primary over the last 8 primaries total. She knows this is just a primary, and Fitz is currently on pace to win the republican nomination; however, if they don't fix these problems now; they will be an even larger issue in the general elections.

After reading through the material for a few hours, her phone rings; it's Cyrus calling. She picks up and says, "There are laws against stalking." She hears a laugh that she doesn't recognize, and then a voice she is growing to know. The rich baritone voice says, "It's not Cyrus." She's mortified, and almost drops the phone. She covers her mouth, and shakes her head; she's ready to scream from pure embarrassment. However, she manages to remain calm, and says, "I'm sorry who is this?" Now knowing exactly who is on the phone, but trying to appear calm. Oddly, it's like she can feel his smile through the phone. It's like he knows she's wearing scantily clad bed clothes, while talking with him.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's Cyrus' phone; but it's me Governor Grant calling you Liv. I'm sorry; can I call you Liv? Or do you prefer super woman?" He pauses, and hears her laugh, as she says, "Liv or Livy is fine governor." He smiles as he says, "Okay Liv; I hope I didn't disturb you. I just wanted to thank you; for your help with this matter. I couldn't let the night end without expressing my gratitude." She hears his words, but is more caught up in how good his voice sounds.

The richness of his voice is soothing, like a cup of warm tea on a cold night. She snaps out of her trance; when she hears him say, "Hello are you there?" She responds, "Yes I am here governor; your very welcome. I am just doing my job; no thanks needed." He replies, "Well it is a job well done; and by the way, if I am going to call you Liv, then you must call me Fitz, okay?"

She replies, "Okay Fitz." He smiles when he hears her say his name. Her voice sounds so damn sexy in general; but when she says his name it's like it rolls off her tongue. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks. "Yes, I will be at the volunteer station at 9:00am sharp; and I have a short presentation I will be giving in the conference room."

He smiles as he says, "Great, I will see you then; have a good night Liv." She responds, "You do the same; Fitz." There's a brief pause; they both can feel it. But neither say anything. They just hang up. When she puts down the phone; she realizes she's grinning like a Cheshire cat. She notices her face feels warm, and her smile feels permanent; it is a weird feeling. She isn't sure what it is; she has never felt like this before. However, she shirks it off; its 11pm, and she is feeling sleepy, so she turns out the light, and goes to bed.

It's 5:00 am when the alarm sounds; she awakes, dresses, and goes downstairs to the workout facility. She runs on the treadmill for an hour, does 30 minutes of weight training, and swims for an hour. As she gets out of the pool, and puts on her cover up, she sees a very attractive looking man with earbuds in his ears, running on a treadmill.

As she walks out of the swim hall, and passes the workout room, she checks her time, its 7:30am. She glances up casually, and notices after closer investigation, its Governor Grant. She feels a tad faint. He is absolutely gorgeous in person; pictures do not do him justice at all. He's wearing a navy dry fit top, and matching shorts. Luckily he is too engrossed in his work out to see her; but she certainly sees how fit, and gifted he is in that outfit.

As she walks by, hoping she doesn't walk into a wall. She makes it to the elevator, without tripping over anything, and she heads back to her room, thinking about how hot he is. She shakes herself out of her lustful stupor. She showers, eats some breakfast, and dresses in a black and white dress, with black heels. She gathers her files for the meeting, and arrives in the conference room at 8:45am.

She picks the seat in the front of the room facing the door, and she sets up the power point display she developed. The power point presentation, is designed to educate the campaign advisors, and Fitz, on the uses of social media, to help with recruiting younger voters. She also wants to get Fitz involved in the new age of personal social media as well, and she's hopeful he is open to the idea. Keeping her mind busy; she organizes her materials, while she waits for everyone else to show up.

At 8:55pm, Cyrus and Fitz both enter the conference room, with three other campaign advisors. Immediately, her eyes settle on him; his laugh draws her to him. He looks at her too, and their eyes meet; he's drawn to her, and walks toward her. Noticing him coming in her direction; she stands up, as he approaches, with Cyrus in tow.

As they meet face to face; he smiles as he says, "Good morning Liv. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He reaches out, and shakes her hand with both hands. She smiles back at him, as she replies, "Good morning Fitz it's great to meet you as well." With them both smiling the brightest smiles; they both lock eyes on each other. His eyes are the purest, deepest blue, she's ever seen, and his smile is brighter than the sun. If you couple that with his strong jaw line, gorgeous curly hair, and perfect pigmentation, there stands a man of epic beauty.

Despite his engaging eyes; she takes note of his grasp on her hand. His hands are large, but soft and comforting on hers. He's also very tall; 6ft 4inches to be exact, with a thick build, at least 230lbs, and all muscle. As she checks him out; he does the same. He notices her gorgeous brown doe eyes, her beautiful face, and smile immediately. She looks like a model; he thinks to himself. She's tall, despite her heels. Judging by her height in her heels, she's got to be at least 5ft 9. Her body is well sculpted, she must be an athlete, by her build, he thinks.

She has curves in all of the right places, and he's fascinated about seeing more of her. The song brick house comes to mind, as he continually, but subtly checks her out, from head to toe. He thinks to himself; she is wearing the hell out of that black and white dress. It's hugging every curve, and he is absolutely captivated by her beauty. Luckily for both of them; Cyrus is there, to shake them from their gazes into each other's eyes, by his fun-loving tone, and laughter.

They both are oblivious to the fact; the hand shake between them, lasts a little too long. It finally breaks, as Cyrus greets her with a hug. Fitz looks envious that all he gets is a handshake; Liv sees the look on his face. In her head she thinks, "Oh yeah, I would so give you a hug. But it might not stop there." Suddenly, she realizes; she is taking this well beyond its intended realm. So she checks back into the conversation with Cyrus for cover.

She says, "Hey Cy; I have missed you quite a bit." He replies, "Yes it's been too long; but thanks again for helping us out here." Liv smiles as she says, "Again, your welcome. It was my pleasure. Nonetheless, I want to go ahead and get started okay?" Cyrus smiles as he says, "Always the taskmaster and professional, Yes mam Ms. Pope." Cy says laughing, as he and Fitz take their seats. She takes a breath, feeling Fitz's eyes on her, and turns to walk to the front of the room, while taking a moment to calm herself.

She faces the table, and introduces herself to everyone else in the room. "Hello everyone I am Olivia Pope; as a new member of the campaign. I will be assisting with crisis management, image consulting, campaign strategies, and poll analysis in addition to other duties to help the campaign succeed. Recently, I was looking over the polling data for key campaign areas, and I discovered some interesting information. After looking over the last 8 primaries. I have identified a major demographic trouble spot. We are lacking support mostly with voters 18 to 25.

This is a problem; because today social media is all the rage, and no one utilizes it like this age group. Therefore, I want you all to sit back, and watch the media blitz package I put together as an example of what we can do to attract these voters. Can someone hit the lights please?" The lights go off, and the show begins. After the presentation ends, everyone is clapping; they love the approach, and how she uses the analysis findings, to develop smarter ways to campaign.


	11. Chapter 11

The lights come back on, and she answers all questions posed to her; she clearly blows their minds. While she answers questions; Fitz and Cyrus talk among themselves. Fitz says to Cyrus, "she is awesome; where have you been keeping her?" Cyrus laughs as he says, "She is really something; Livy is hands down the smartest student, I have ever had. She's a wonder kid; she graduated from Georgetown with a law degree, a finance degree, and a business management degree at also speaks 4 different languages."

Fitz is astonished and intrigued, by what he hears about her. But he also feels her story sounds familiar. He pauses for a moment, as he says, "Wait she is the Olivia Pope they did a story on about fifteen years ago right? Didn't she have a sister?" Cyrus smiles as he says, "Yes, she has two sisters, an older twin sister Elizabeth, she calls Ellie; she's a cardiovascular surgeon. A younger sister Zoe, who is a freelance journalist, and photographer. However, Ellie is no longer practicing medicine; she's now a homemaker.

"Why does she make me feel like an underachiever, graduating top of my class from Harvard Law?" Fitz says laughing with Cyrus. "I know; she is often the smartest one in the room, but she always treats people well." Says Cyrus. Fitz agrees; but remembers her ability to take control when needed, like she handled him with the Amanda Tanner situation. As he thinks about it more; he finds her very alluring, and sexy as hell. This is going to be a real problem; he thinks to himself. How can he not be distracted by her undoubted beauty and intelligence?

Fitz's thoughts are broken by hearing Liv say, "That concludes the presentation; if you have any questions please don't hesitate to stop me and ask. My office is right down the hall; a few doors down from Fitz's. Everyone congratulates her after the presentation, and she feels very accomplished. She sees Fitz eyeing her, as she speaks with the three volunteer heads that sat in on the meeting.

He is clearly checking her out again, and she doesn't mind a bit. Acting completely out of character, she shows off her backside to him, by turning her back toward him, as she finishes her conversation with the other gentlemen, discussing how she wants to market the media blitz, and what cities they will run it in. Once the discussion ends; she gathers her things and notices him and Cyrus, still talking outside in the hall. She glances at him, and he looks back at her; she smiles, and he smiles back. She then grabs her files preparing to walk out the door. It's clear there is a spark between them, and she isn't sure what to do about it.

She walks out of the room, and as she walks by them talking, he grabs her arm lightly, causing her to stop, as he says her name. "Hey Liv, that was a fantastic presentation; did you do that graphics work yourself?" His touch is perfect; she looks into his eyes, and notices how well his suit fits him, as well as his fragrance. She responds, "Yes, I did actually; I took graphic arts in high school. I love it. It's one of my many passions." He wants badly to take that response, and run with it flirtatiously, but decides to err on the side of caution.

"Well you did a phenomenal job as always Livy; when do you think the spot will begin running?" Says Cyrus. "Yes I agree a great job" says Fitz. "Thank you very much gentlemen; I am glad you both like it. We will release it next week in the trouble spot markets. I will be organizing voter drives via social media starting today. I'm hopeful this will push us over the top for Super Tuesday; in the coming weeks, and we continue to gain momentum into the general election in those areas." Fitz replies, "Well you surely have a full plate ahead of you; thanks for your hard work." She responds, "No problem, it's my pleasure. Please excuse me. I have some work to do in my office." She says as she touches his forearm, and says, "Good-bye gentlemen." They reply, "Good-bye."

Liv walks away confidently; knowing he's watching her. When she gets to her office, after closing the door; she giggles like a school girl. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She knows her behavior is borderline inappropriate. But it's like she couldn't help but flirt with him. Regardless, of how good this feels right now; she knows she has to stop, otherwise this can go way further than it should, because the attraction between them is ridiculous.

She wishes right now she could have a glass of wine to calm her nerves; but it's only 11:30 in the morning. She settles into working in her office, scheduling the media blitz's run, and ordering more Gov. Grant for President T shirts, and other campaign novelties. After placing all of the orders, and planning the next four rallies, leading into Super Tuesday, she notices it's after 2:00pm. She hears her stomach growling, so she takes a break.

She walks over to Cyrus' office, to ask if he wants to grab lunch, but he isn't available. She turns to walk away, and runs into Fitz. "Hi," He says to her with a smile. "Hi," She replies with a smile. "Have you seen Cyrus?" He responds, "Yes, he and James just went to lunch." Liv's face displays disappointment. So he asks, "Is there something wrong?"

She responds, "No, I just wanted to grab lunch with him, to pick his brain a little over orange chicken, and egg rolls." She says smiling. He replies, "Well I know I am not Cyrus; but I have a brain, and I like orange chicken; so you're welcome to pick away." She smiles back at him as she says, "Are you sure you have time?" He responds, "Yes, I am positive, my treat." He insists. She smiles at him as she says, "Okay, I'm in." He replies, "Good, right this way." He says, as he escorts her to his, black range rover outside.

Before getting into the truck; he notices her wearing heels, and helps her into the truck. Their eyes meet once again, when he takes her hand, and helps her step up into the vehicle. She sits down, and he closes the door, as she says, "Thank you." He replies, "You're very welcome." They share a smile, and she takes a breath, as he walks to the other side, to get in, and he whisks her away, to the Chinese restaurant down the street.

As they drive down the road; the first verse of Luther Vandross,' "Here and Now." Plays through the speakers. **"One look in your eyes, and there I see; all that a love could really mean. I need you more and more each day. Nothing could take your love away."**

They glance at each other; he reaches to turn the station. But she says, "No, leave it. I love Luther, especially this song." He looks at her with some surprise. He asks, "You listen to Luther?" She laughs as she says, "Yes, I do; why are you so surprised? I even know all of the words to this song," She says with pride. He replies, "Really? Let me hear you." She didn't expect him to challenge her to sing. But before she realizes she's doing it. She belts out the chorus, as they pull into the parking space at the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Her voice fills the car, and he watches listening in amazement, as she finishes the chorus complete with runs beautifully. He sits with his mouth open, "Damn you can sing." He says with a look of shock. She smiles and says, "Yes I can," With confidence. He smiles back, as he asks, "Is there anything you can't do?" She replies, "Probably, but I haven't found it yet." He is blown away by her confidence and strength that shines through, and he is liking her more, and more, by the second. They get out of the truck, and again, he helps her exit the truck, and they share a smile, as their hands touch, and linger for a bit, before they go into the restaurant ready to share a meal and talk.

After being seated at their table; Liv notices him stealing glimpses of her, and she is internally loving it. She only notices his glances, because she is also stealing looks at him. While she is enjoying their interaction immensely; she's struggling to understand how he seems to be able to get her to do things, she wouldn't ordinarily do, like singing out of the blue. This is definitely unchartered territory for her.

Just as they order their food; she gets an update on her phone from her office. Since things are hectic with the campaigning, she gets check ins via text, instead of phone calls. She apologizes for the interruption; she doesn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry this is a text from my office; do you mind if I check it?" "No, not at all. I understand," He says with a charming smile.

She smiles back and picks up her phone, reading the information, and then responds back to Abby. After replying, She puts the phone down, as he asks, "Is everything okay?" She smiles as she looks at him, and says, "Yes, its fine. It's just one of our more difficult clients is asking for me."

He replies, "I imagine that you're in quite high demand; I know I'd want you. I mean I'd prefer to work directly with you as well." Liv catches his slip up, and it makes her grin hard. She feels like a grinning idiot; this man is turning her into a grinning fool she thinks, and she just met him a few hours ago. He enjoys watching her smile; she's gorgeous, and has a beautiful smile, he thinks to himself, as he listens to her continue to speak.

Trying to keep things on a professional level; she says, "He is just a pill sometimes; but I am sure he will be fine. He's in great hands. If he wasn't I wouldn't be here." He responds, "Well, I can't blame him for wanting to be in your hands Liv; he clearly knows you're the best, and anything less than that is unacceptable. It's a compliment to how good you are at your job."

She hears his words, but even more she is enjoying his lips, and the sound of his voice. He could say the alphabet and she would hang on every sound. She replies, "Thank you Fitz I appreciate your kind words. It is very nice to be appreciated." He smiles as he says "You are definitely appreciated here for everything you bring to the table." She feels the flirtatiousness train rolling overtime, and she must admit she is loving it.

Their meals are delivered, and before they dig in, she says grace; to her surprise, he waits for her patiently before eating. She looks up and says, "You didn't have to wait for me." He replies, "It's just good manners to wait for the other party to eat with you." She smiles as she says, "Yes, etiquette 101." He smiles at her as he says, "You still need to explain that Whitney Houston moment in the car." She laughs as she says, "Whitney I am not, but thanks for the high reaching compliment. My sisters and I grew up singing in the church choir, so I guess it just comes naturally. By the way, flattery will get you everywhere." She says jokingly. He smiles at her as he says, "I will make a note of that." He says, Looking at her while she's eating. She feels the heat turning up at the table. So she changes the subject.

"Before I forget; I created a face book page for you, an Instagram, and a twitter account. We will need you to be involved with it on a daily basis." He looks at her with a face of annoyance that makes her laugh. She asks, "What's that face for?" He smiles as he says, "I don't like social media." Liv sees through his response and says, "You don't understand how to use it. Am I right?" He laughs because admittedly; he does feel this technology may be a bit over his head.

He replies, "Yes, your right. I admit I am technology challenged." She smiles as she says, "I understand; that's why we have aids that are going to man those sites for us, and respond as you, most of the time. However, daily we will need you to pick a quote to post, and we will be posting pictures of campaign stops and schedules." He stares at her as she speaks; he's listening to her words, but also studying her mouth and eyes closely.

When she finishes speaking; he says, "That sounds like a lot of work." She replies, "It is, but you're worth it; I mean it's worth it for the campaign." He notices her not so subtle flirty comment. It makes them both smile, the connection between them is clearly building. He finds her fierceness so sexy; the perfect quality he wants in a woman.

As their meal presses on; they discus family, personal relationships, religion, political views, and a variety of other topics. The trend of the conversation keeps them engaged well beyond the normal 1 hour lunch break. They have much more in common than they'd ever think. Including music, and sports. He's enlightened to know that she's so knowledgeable about baseball. He's blown away by her. She sees his amazement and asks, "What, a woman can't like sports?" He replies, "Yes, a woman can like sports, as well as play sports. I am just surprised a woman, or I should say, a woman like you, would know so much about sports, and be interested in it."

He realizes how that sounds, after he says it. He scrambles to recover by saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that in an offensive way." She replies, "Relax Fitz, I am not offended. I get your point. I'm sure you know more about me by now. You know my background. So it makes sense that you'd be surprised about my knowledge outside of academics. But if you knew my father and grandfather. You wouldn't be surprised at my sports knowledge." He smiles as he says, "Really? I take it they are real sports fanatics?"

She responds, "That's an understatement. Both of them are huge Dodger fans. Despite us being raised in New York City." Fitz says, "That's odd." She replies, "Tell me about it. I can't tell you the harassment we got going to school wearing Dodger paraphernalia. It was a mess. But it made us tougher though. We learned to defend ourselves." He asks, "You're referring to your sisters and yourself right?" She grins as she says, "Yes, that's right. So you have been reading up on me." He laughs as he says, "Well, a little bit. Cyrus filled in all the gaps Google couldn't cover." She smiles as she says, "Well, I am honored you took the time to learn more about me." He replies, "Oh, the honor is all mine. Trust me."

The smile between them is electric; they both feel it, and neither one of them want this moment to end. But they know it needs to. Their stare is interrupted by his phone buzzing. He pulls it out of his pocket, as he says, "Excuse me." She replies, "Sure, you're excused." He smiles at her as he looks at his phone, and he notices it's now 4:30pm. He realizes in this moment; they have been gone for 2 and a half hours.

It really didn't seem that long. But the clock doesn't lie. So they end their lunch date, and head back to the campaigning site, going their separate ways for the day. But not before he says, "Thank you so much for taking me to lunch with you. I really had fun, and I learned a lot about you." She responds, "Your welcome, but I should be thanking you for offering to go with me. I had a great time too, and I also learned a lot of interesting things about you too." They smile at each other, and trade good byes as they separate, going into their offices.

When Liv gets to her office; she is beaming like the sun. She wants to scream, she is overflowing with excitement. She literally cannot stop smiling; it's like she just came back from a dream date. Could she really be falling for him? How is that possible? She barely knows him. She's only been there a few days; it's impossible for her to actually have feelings for him isn't it? These and more questions are plaguing her thoughts, and she knows, none are going to be answered right now. So she sits down, and decides to refocus her energy, and get the remainder of her work for the day done. After taking care of the paperwork; she goes out to the volunteer room, to help organize the pick-up, and distribution of the campaign supplies, and novelty items shipment she ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

By 9pm all of the items on the list are organized, and everything is packed, and ready to go for tomorrow. As Fitz leaves his office, heading upstairs for the night. He sees Liv still working with some of the volunteers; he marvels at her. She is in charge and owns it well, but she isn't condescending or overbearing. She has expectations, and she knows how to encourage you to meet them.

She really is every woman, he thinks to himself, and he wants her to himself. However, he knows she follows rules; she will walk the line without crossing it. So in that moment; he decides, he will just have to work hard at helping her make an exception for him. He has a desire to go talk to her; but he doesn't want to appear over eager. So instead, he opts to back away from the door, and goes to his room leaving her to finish her work.

Liv looks at her watch; seeing its 9:15pm, she calls it a night, and sends the remaining volunteers home. She advises them they have earned a late start tomorrow; so don't need to bother coming in until 10am, instead of 8am. They all thank her; as they leave, and she heads off to her room for a good night's rest.

After showering she gets into bed, and decompresses about her day; of course her lunch date with Fitz is the highlight, and she cannot stop laughing about some of their conversation. She really enjoys his company; he makes her feel special, sexy, and alive. She feels things with him that she has never felt with any other man; but the problem is; he is off limits, and that is something she has to keep telling herself.

This inappropriate behavior is simply too much fun; together they are a walking ethics and sexual harassment violation. She realizes that she needs to do something to slow this train down. So she grabs her laptop, and turns on her light. She changes her schedule to pair him with a different advisor for the next few campaign trips, and swaps with Cyrus as well for some others. By the time she finishes; she has them working more apart than together, for the next 11 weeks. She knows that he will notice; but she also knows that he will understand. They have to keep this professional; they both have too much to lose should this go wrong whatever this is between them.

The next 11 weeks roll by, and the campaign is excelling; every campaign stop is better than the last. They are getting support in record numbers and climbing. The news outlets are buzzing; everyone is excited about the campaign's success. People are asking what is the new energy boost behind the Grant for President Campaign, and all Fitz says when interviewed, is behind every great presidential candidate, is a great team, and he has the best. His humility is yet another trait of his that Liv admires about him. He is simply giving her no reason to dislike him.

Although the campaign has been doing very well over the last few weeks; her struggle to stay away from him, has been beyond difficult. Since she has not been traveling with him on the trail, or has made sure they travel within groups, so they are never alone together, he calls her on the phone, or they text. They have talked on the phone almost every night for the last three months about anything, and everything, but the campaign, which completely dismantles her attempt of diffusing their sexual tension. He actually calls her on her attempt to derail this train of chaos by saying to her, "You may as well let it happen; it's going to happen, because it's supposed to happen." The man is just too smooth; she never sees him coming until he is standing directly in front of her and by then it's too late.

As she sits in her room, finishing the schedule for the next round of campaign stops; she realizes that she has a trip with him tomorrow riding the same bus. She knows she is probably going to regret this later, but she doesn't change it. She doesn't want to give the impression that there is a problem with them working closely together. They are getting closer to Super Tuesday, and need to appear as a happy group the closer they get to the general elections. As she settles into the idea of them working together tomorrow; her phone rings.

She picks it up without looking to see who it is. She says, "Hello." In return she hears, "Hi," says the now familiar sexy voice. "Hi," She says back with a smile. She hears him smiling through the phone as he says, "I'm not stalking you I just wanted to confirm what bus you are assigned to tomorrow?" She replies, "I am on bus number 12." He smiles, "Perfect me too; I'm glad you didn't change it." She smiles as she says, "No, I didn't change it this time; but we have to behave Fitz." He hears her stressing the importance of them being discreet and professional. "I know Liv. I promise I will be as good as you let me be." She laughs and says, "Well, that's reassuring." She says shaking her head.

As she processes their exchange; she hears him say, "Seriously Liv, you are killing yourself for this campaign, to get me elected, and I want you to know I appreciate all of your hard work. Please don't think I am trying to undermine you in anyway with my flirting." She hears his sincerity, and lets him off the hook by saying, "Thanks Fitz. I appreciate your acknowledgment of my efforts, and gratitude, but again I serve at the pleasure of the candidate; it's my job."

He takes in her words and decides to revert back to their normal banter, as he says, "Well as a gentlemen, I believe in reciprocation. So if there is anything I can do to please you. Just let me know." They both laugh, as she says, "I will definitely keep you posted should anything arise that I need you to handle." After the words escape her lips; she knows she is falling right back into his web, and she knows if she continues, she is going to say something, she will want to take back. But something about him just pushes her further.

She hears him moan a bit after her last retort, and he says, "Wow, you are too much." She replies, without pause, "Really? Because I'm thinking those strong hands, back, and shoulders of yours, can handle me just fine." Suddenly, she feels she may have gone a bit too far with her words. But he says, "Thanks for noticing," As she says, "You're very welcome," In a very sensual voice. Feeling like this conversation is only going to go where she is trying not to take it; she looks at the clock for an escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing that it's now 11:30 pm, she says, "Well, I better go. We have a long day ahead of us for the Super Tuesday ramp up." He knows she's right; but he doesn't want to hang up yet. Nonetheless, he agrees to let her go, as he says, "Okay, I will let you go, but only until tomorrow." She laughs as she says, "Okay, good night Fitz." He smiles as he says, "Good night love…Livy." He stammers out. They both hear it, but they also ignore it, and hang up.

As she hangs up; she places her hand over her mouth, and almost screams. Was he about to say I love you? She wonders to herself. Interestingly enough in that moment; she's not sure what her response would have been, if he actually said it. His Freudian slip makes her aware that something real is happening between them, and they both feel it. Something she is also struggling to identify, and control in the moment.

When her alarm goes off, she is already awake; she slept somewhat, but not completely. She is too amped up for the rally today; they will be on the buses all day, and making several different stops around Texas. She gets dressed in her best fitted jeans, comfortable FG for President T-shirt, complete with buttons, and her sneakers. She gives herself the once over, and smiles knowing that one of her best assets will be on display today. She grins as she grabs her keys, and goes downstairs to meet with the other volunteers. Today she is very happy her, and some of her volunteers got an extra shipment of shirts, and other novelties ready last night to load all of the busses.

By the time she gets to the volunteer room, all of the busses are loaded, and they are ready to go. She doesn't see Cyrus or Fitz though; she heads out to the bus, and they are both already seated. When Fitz sees her board, he ushers her over to sit in the seat next to him. She takes a breath, and sits down, but she has to pass by him, to get to the window seat he is offering. As she slides past him; he cannot help but notice how nice her jeans are fitting. He tries to be as subtle as he can, but clearly not subtle enough, since she sees him looking, as he bites his bottom lip, and she smiles back at him, as she sits down.

The moment she sits down; the bus pulls away, and his attention changes to her, as he says, "Good morning Liv." She responds, "Good morning Fitz," She says with a smile. Thankfully Cyrus is too caught up in reading the poll analysis she emailed him this morning, on her way downstairs to catch one of the many staring moments, her and Fitz share when they are together. Cyrus comes out of his number haze, moments later after she and Fitz have managed to break the stare, and are currently talking about campaign related business.

Cyrus joins the conversation, and compliments Liv on her work. They tweak the speech he is set to give today, just before they arrive at the first stop, and Liv encourages him to go off the cuff more with the groups they have today. He does it, and each rally they go to has a fantastic turnout, and response to his message. By the end of the day they are all confident they have Super Tuesday on lock. If the poll numbers that come in tonight are good; he will secure the Republican nomination for president early, and can begin working on the general election strategy, she has already started compiling.

They arrive at the last rally; its 9pm and everyone is exhausted. But they are also very excited about the successful day they have had. The number of young people at the last 4 rallies is shocking; it is like being at a high school function. Fitz is extremely happy, and so are Liv, and Cyrus, as they look at the crowd. This is a clear reflection of the media blitz working.

Cyrus goes out on the stage first and waits for him as he stands just off the stage with Liv. "Are you nervous?" She asks, as she walks up, and stands next to him. "A little, this group is all young people." She surveys the crowd, and says, "Yes, but just like the other stops, they are here to see you, and hear you. They want to know you; so let's let them know you." He asks, "What do you mean?"

She replies, "Talk about what they want to hear, and let them know that what is important to them, is also important to you. Tell them your stance on the issues they care about, like college payback programs, and the revamping of standardized testing." She sees some reluctance in his face; she looks at him and says, "Fitz you can do this. I believe you can do this." She's smiling at him, as she touches his face; he looks back into her eyes, as he places his hand on her waist. She knows he appreciates her reassurance; she always knows exactly what he needs.

They share a deeper smile as she says, "Now go show them who you are, and why you should be their next president." He squeezes her waist, and then goes out onto the stage. He walks out to cheers, and strong applause; when the rally is over, they all feel it is a great success. When he leaves off the stage walking toward her on the opposite side of the stage. He greets her with a hug and a lift. Afterwards, he puts her down, and they smile at each other, grateful no one sees them, after realizing what he just did.

As they walk toward the exit; she says, "You can't do things like that Fitz". He knows she is right; it was an honest bone headed moment. He responds, "I know Liv. I'm sorry; I got caught up. I'll work on it. Just don't change buses again." She looks at him, and they share smiles. He says, "Promise me you won't avoid me anymore." She replies, "Only if you behave." He responds, "Okay, it's a deal." She shakes her head, as she laughs at the cute, happy smile he's sporting. They join the group boarding the bus; traveling back to the campaign headquarters. Everyone around them is in great spirits especially Cyrus.

The buses are loaded and they pull off; it's an hour and a half drive back to headquarters. Everyone on the bus is tired and looking forward to the quiet drive. As they ride down the road everyone appears to be sleeping except Liv and Fitz. Despite her promise not to avoid him any longer. Liv listens to music on her phone, with her ear buds. She's trying not to engage him any further.

She knows that this thing between them; is getting out of control, and she has to do something to save both of them from making a terrible mistake. Fitz just watches her as she looks out the window listening to her music. After a while he decides he's done with her trying to ignore him; he pulls the ear bud closest to him out of her ear and says, "I thought you were a woman of your word." She replies, "What do you mean?" He responds, "You just promised me you wouldn't avoid me twenty minutes ago, and yet you're doing it." She looks at him and then looks away, as she takes a breath.

He says, "You can't avoid me if I'm sitting right here huh? Not if I'm in your face." As he speaks he's leaning in toward her, and their faces are mere inches apart. She stares at his lips, and he stares at hers too. The moment is heating up for sure. However, Cyrus coughing, breaks their trance, and they both sit back in their seats.

However, her ear bud is still hanging down the side of her arm. So he looks at her, and picks it up. She sees his persistence. He's not letting this go. She knows he feels the tension between them too, and he's walking into it head on. The faster she walks away, the faster he's willing to walk, if not run, to catch her. She can't lie, she's enjoying his pursuit. Even though, it feels dead wrong, given their situation. Knowing she should try harder to pull away; something about him, pulls her back toward him. She watches him put her ear bud in his ear, as he asks, "What are you listening to?"


	15. Chapter 15

She looks at him smiling, and shaking her head. She's waiting to see his reaction to the song playing. As he hears Janet Jackson's, "Anytime." He looks at her with a smile on his face, but seduction in his eyes, and he sees the same in hers. He wants desperately to follow through with the lyrics of the song. But knows that isn't an option. He places his hand on the seat between them; she looks down at his hand, and slides her fingers between his. The touch of their hands causes them both to stare intensely at one another. Thankfully, its pitch black out and everyone is sleep or at least no one is paying them any attention.

The hand caressing lasts the entire bus ride; from one song selection to the next, the message of sex is clearly being conveyed. The last song that plays, as the bus arrives at the hotel is, "Freaking you." By Jodeci. Coming off the back of H-Town's, "Knocking Boots." She is so hot and bothered, she grips his hand, and bites her lip, while staring at him, and listening to the lyrics.

**"Every time I close my eyes. I wake up feeling so horny; I can't get you out of my mind cuz sexing you is all I see…." **Fitz licks his lips, as they are locked in a daze, only broken by the sound of the bus stopping, and everyone getting up to exit. Since they are in the back of the bus, he encourages her to let them be the last to exit, hoping to have some time alone with her. He let's her go in front of him; she walks slowly, and he walks up behind her.

She feels the heat from his body against hers, as he slowly rubs his hand on her hip. The darkness of the night covers their actions well, from anyone looking onto the bus. She stops midway, allowing him to brush against her. As he pushes up against her. She can feel his erection, as she hears him whisper in her ear, "Damn, I want you."

She looks back at him with pure lust in her eyes, and biting her bottom lip, as she lets a slight moan slip. They finally step off the bus, but are in their own world; everyone else has gone inside the building, and are in the viewing room waiting for the poll results. They say nothing; they just walk inside the building full of passion, and sexual tension.

They look at each other as they wait for the elevator; they are both trying to contain themselves. When the doors open; they step onto the elevator together, and they are standing side-by-side. But, before the doors are completely closed, he steps in front of her, backing her up against the back of the elevator.

As he stands in front of her; they share the most perfect, passionate first kiss they have ever felt. As the kiss deepens; he lifts her up onto the rail, their kiss breaks, as her breathing hitches from the lift, and she looks at him with deep passion in her eyes, as he pins her against the wall, with her hands above her head, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Despite them being clothed; their desire for each other make them feel naked. He's squarely between her legs, and she feels all of him, as he feels her too. As he lets her hands go, they kiss deeply, as she wraps her arms around his neck, and runs her fingers through his curls, as she sucks on his tongue. Her kisses taste like strawberry, his favorite. He simply can't get enough of her, and she can't get enough of him either. His cologne has her intoxicated, in addition to his grip on her body.

As he massages her breasts, she tightens her legs around his waist, she needs him closer. Not that there's any more space for him to get any closer. Their kiss breaks, and he begins kissing on her neck, as she moans his name into his ear, and he returns the favor. Their arousals are on octave 10, and show no signs of slowing down. He wants her badly, he whispers, "Damn you feel so good Livy." She replies "MMMM, so do you." She needs to stop this; she's trying to be strong. She knows this isn't right; she needs to get off this elevator. But suddenly, the elevator stops between floors.

Their kissing is interrupted by a voice on the loud speaker asking, "Is anyone in there? Are you okay?" They respond, "Yes, and we are okay." The voice replies, "Good, we will have you out in a few minutes." They both say, "Okay." With silence signaling they are alone once again; he turns his attention back to her, and he says, "Let's go to my room," As he continues to kiss on her neck. She enjoys his kisses, and feels her arousal rising again; he's so sensual, and passionate, she is about to explode.

His hands are like magic, massaging her soul. She's never wanted any man, as much as she wants him. But she finds the strength to say, "Fitz, Fitz please. We have to stop. Please stop." He stops and looks at her, and she says, "Please, put me down." He lets her down, and watches her fix her clothes, as he follows suit. He asks inquisitively, "Why are we stopping Liv?" She looks at him and replies, "Because we are in an elevator, and because you're my client. Fitz we can't do this; we have gone way too far."

She sees a look on his face she has never seen before. He is clearly upset. He says, "Your client? I'm sure you don't treat all of your clients this way do you?" Seeing the emotion on his face; she replies, "Of course not; I didn't mean it like that. Don't do this Fitz." He replies, "Do what Liv? Make you rethink your rules. What's happening between us is beyond any rules, and I know you feel it too. Don't you think it's worth breaking the rules sometimes?"

After his question is posed; the elevator starts to move, and seconds later, the doors open to a crowd of people screaming, and cheering with Cyrus dead center. Cyrus says, "We won! We Won! We are a lock for the nomination!" As Fitz looks at the happy supporters; he walks off the elevator with a fake smile. As he exits the elevator; he looks back at Liv. He mouths to her; this isn't over, as the doors close. Left alone and riled up beyond measure; she leans against the back of the elevator, riding up to her floor, almost breathless, and completely out of sorts.

She steps off the elevator, and goes to her room. Once she makes it inside, she closes the door, just before she screams from frustration, and confusion. She doesn't know what to do; she is absolutely baffled as she replays his words in her head. "What's happening between us is beyond any rules; isn't breaking the rules sometimes worth it?" She thinks to herself; clearly she's been breaking rules from day one with him allowing the flirting to continue and escalate.

Her thoughts are broken by a ringing phone. It's Matt; she answers, "Hey stranger," She says in the fakest happy voice she can drum up. He replies, "Hey there beautiful; I was returning your call from a while ago, about the black and white ball. Sorry I haven't been accessible; if the offer still stands. I would love to be your date." She completely forgot about asking him, or even calling him. "Sure the offer stands; it's in two weeks," She says. He replies, "That's fine. I will have my tuxedo ready" As they talk; she feels her phone vibrate. She gets a text. She replies, "Okay great. I will look forward to seeing you then." He replies, "Me too; take care." They both hang up, and she shakes her head, as she takes a breath.


	16. Chapter 16

After hanging up the phone with Matt; she checks her text messages. There is a text from Fitz. It says, "I'm sorry. I will back off if that's what you really want. I'm being selfish because I want you so badly; not just sexually, it's bigger than that, but I think you know that already. Good night." She wants to reply; but she doesn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. She's afraid she could make matters worse. Not feeling right about remaining silent; she replies, "Thank you, but you don't owe me an apology. We did this together. We can talk tomorrow; let's have lunch or you can come to my office. Good night. Smiley face." He replies, "Okay" smiley face. She smiles at his response; takes a cold shower, and goes to bed.

The next morning she awakes around 9:00am; feeling like something wasn't right. She picks up her phone, and sees urgent text messages, and phone calls on her voicemail. She listens to the voicemail, and hears, there was a carjacking attempt that left Ellie's husband critically wounded. She is distraught and needs her desperately. As Liv is calling her sister's phone; there is a knock at her hotel door.

However, she's still trying to get through to Ellie's phone, and in a complete panic, at the news she's learned. But she hears, "Liv it's Cyrus there's been an emergency with your sister Ellie," She runs to the door opening it to let him in, as her sister Ellie answers the phone. She says, "Sissy I'm here! Oh my God are you okay?"

Liv knows she's babbling, but she cannot think straight. She is consumed with fear. She hears a voice, but it's not Ellie's. It's Zoe's. The voice says, "Liv it's Zoe. I have Ellie's phone. I'm here with her. When the police told her about Jayson. She went into labor; so she is giving birth right now, and Jayson is in surgery. He was shot 3 times; Livy it's bad. He had the boys with him that's why he wouldn't give up the car."

Liv is crying as she listens to Zoe give her the information. She replies, "Oh God? Are the boys okay Zoe?" She replies, "Yes, they are fine Livy. They are with the nanny right now at the house." Liv says, "Thank God; are you there alone?" She responds, "No Mark is here with me, and mama and daddy are on their way too." Liv dries her eyes, and says, "Okay sissy. I am on my way too. I will be there in a few hours." Zoe responds, "Okay sissy. Be safe." She replies, "I will. Love you. Bye." She responds, "Love you too. Bye."

Completely forgetting she let Cyrus in her room; she jumps when he says. "Livy, I am so sorry. Zoe just called me to wake you, because she tried to call, and there was no answer." Liv feels terrible. Her phone was on silent; she didn't hear or feel it ringing. However, she responds, "It's fine Cy. Uhm I have to go. I'm sorry." She says as she packs a bag quickly. Cy says, "No worries Livy. I understand, and I'm sure Fitz will understand too. Take as long as you need to." Liv says, "Thanks Cy; can you let Fitz know? I really want to get going." He replies, "Of course."

As she walks out of the room with bag in hand; she sees Fitz coming down the hall. He says, "Liv, what's going on? I heard something is happening with your family?" She sees the worry in his eyes, and she is trying not to break down. She takes his hand, and pulls him inside her room with her, and Cyrus. She takes a breath, and says, "Yes my brother-in-law was shot 3 times in a carjacking; he refused to give up the car, because my twin nephews were inside. Now my sister is in labor because of the stress. So I have to go."

He takes her into his arms, and she begins to ball like a baby. After a few minutes, he says, "You're taking my plane, and you're not going alone." She looks at him, and appreciates his concern. But she knows he's not thinking clearly. She says, "Fitz thank you for the plane, but you can't go with me. That will not look right in the news." He looks at her with great interest for her wellbeing, and she feels it, as she touches his face, and says, "I know how you feel about me. I feel the same way about you. But we have to be smart here. We can't afford a scandal, and it's an unnecessary risk. My parents and sister, Zoe are waiting for me at the hospital. I will be fine, and I will check in with you when I arrive okay?"

He relents because he sees how calm she is behaving, and agrees he will let her go alone. He pulls her close, and kisses her on the lips briefly; they share a look, and he calls his pilot, and arranges for her flight, and transportation to the hospital, as Cyrus looks on in disbelief, and speechless, about what he is seeing and hearing.

Liv sees the look on Cyrus' face; but she doesn't care to respond to it. She has more important things on her mind. When Fitz gets off the phone, he says, "I'm taking you to the airport; he grabs her bag, and she follows him without protest, as Cyrus again stands in silence, and they leave him in her room. They drive in silence; as she holds his hand the entire drive. When they arrive at the airport; he kisses her before she gets out the car. It's the sweetest kiss she has ever had. He walks around to the other side opening her door, and walks her to the waiting plane. They hug and kiss once more, before she gets on the plane; he watches the plane take off until it is out of sight.

Fitz returns to the hotel, and no sooner than the door closes. Cyrus is knocking on it. He takes a breath, and says to himself, here we go. He opens the door; Cyrus walks in obviously upset. His face is redder than a stop sign. "What the hell is going on Fitz? Are you two crazy or something? We are so close to the promised land, and now you want to ruin it all for a fling with a younger woman?"

Fitz is annoyed beyond measure with Cyrus, and his question filled rant. When he takes a breath he says, "Cyrus that's enough. Look we aren't crazy; maybe crazy in love, but not crazy in the sense you're referencing. We realize the complexity of the situation; that's why you are the only other person who knows." Cyrus is still angry, but is showing some signs of listening, so he can get the full story about their affair. He asks, "How long has this been going on?"


	17. Chapter 17

Fitz says, "That isn't an easy question to answer; I have liked her from the first time I saw her. We had a connection, and here we are." The look of disgust on Cyrus' face is undeniable; he says, "I can't believe she fell for your bull shit. I thought she was smarter than the Amanda Tanner's of the world."

Fitz is pissed off at his comment. He says, "Damn it Cy, Amanda was a mistake, and you know it! Don't you dare put her, and Liv in the same category. It's two completely different situations." Cyrus responds, "Really, what do you call this situation between you and an advisor on your campaign? If it quacks like a duck, and walks like a duck, it's not a damn mongoose!"

Fitz is enraged at this point; he says, "You know what Cyrus; go to hell! I am not going to justify a damn thing to you, it is what it is, and you can either deal with Liv, and I being together, or you can quit! I don't care which you do at this point! Good night Cyrus!" Cyrus looks at him with contempt, and ready to say something, but thinks better and walks out. After he leaves; Fitz yells in frustration of the moment. He takes a seat on the couch, and pulls out his phone. He's checking it to see if Liv's called or not yet. Right now, despite Cyrus' reaction; she's all he can think about. She's all that matters.

Liv arrives in LA in a few hours, she texts Fitz letting him know she is okay, and on her way to the hospital, He responds to her text; okay keep me posted. When Liv sees her sister Zoe; they hug each other instantly. As they embrace, with tears in their eyes; they both say, "Hey sissy." When the embrace breaks; Liv asks, have you checked on the boys?" She replies, "Yeah, I just checked on them. They are fine." Liv replies, "Good, how are you holding up?" She shakes her head, and says, "I am okay. Mark has been my rock. He just went to get me something to drink, and should be back soon." Liv smiles at her, as she says, "its good you had someone with you." She says holding her hand.

Zoe replies, "Yeah, I am grateful for that too. I don't know how I would've gotten through this without him." Liv nods in agreement with her sister's sentiment. As Zoe takes a breath, she asks, "Hey, how did you get here so fast?" Liv responds, "I was able to take a private plane." Zoe replies, "Oh okay, that's good they let you leave." Liv replies, "Zoe, I was leaving regardless. It was just a matter of how I was going to get here."

Zoe smiles at her; knowing that Liv would have moved heaven, and earth to be here with the family. Just as they are done talking; Mark returns. Liv stands and says, "Hello Mark." He responds, "Hello, Liv it's good to meet you; I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though." Liv replies, "Yes, me too. But I am grateful you were able to be here with Zoe." He smiles as he says, "Yeah me too." As he kisses Zoe on her forehead, and sits down next to her.

As they wait for their parents to arrive; flying in from NY. They get positive news about Jayson. A few hours later her parents walk into the waiting area; they look worried as expected, and now Ellie is awake, and doing much better. Jayson is out of surgery, and in ICU, trying to recover from injury. When her parents arrive; it's a crying fest of mass proportions, followed by constant cycles of prayer, and worship. Although it's a terrible situation; Livy feels good to be surrounded by her family, as they all stay by Ellie, and Jayson's bed-side's, as well as check in on the newest addition Jaylen, who is born 2 weeks early, but healthy.

It's 8am, and Liv has slept a total of 3 hours, in the last 10 hours. Jayson is still in ICU, but at least the whole family is now here, including his parents. The waiting room looks like a family reunion of sorts; everyone is concerned for his wellbeing. Ellie refuses to leave his side, even to eat, and they don't allow food or drink in the ICU. Liv goes into his room to talk to her.

She says, "Sissy, you have to eat and drink something; you have to take care of yourself." Ellie looks up at her, as she says, "I was taking care of myself; when this happened. It's my fault. I was at the nail shop, and he came to get me. If I hadn't made a big deal about having me time; this wouldn't have happened," she says, crying.

Liv comforts her, as she says, "No sissy; this isn't your fault at all. Come on now. You know this isn't your fault; you didn't shoot him." She is still crying, and says "Livy if he dies…." She cuts her off, as she says, "Stop that sissy. He's not going to die; he is going to be healed. You have to believe that. He is a fighter. He fought to protect the boys, and he is fighting to come back to you, Jaylen, and the boys. But you have to be well enough to see him when he wakes up. If you don't eat; you will not have the strength to be by his side."

Ellie takes comfort in her sister's words, and embrace. She agrees to leave his side to get some food, and something to drink. Liv takes her out into the hall, and Zoe brings her a sandwich, and some juice, that Ellie scarfs down, and then goes right back inside, to be by Jayson's side. Liv let's her go without stopping her. She thinks to herself; at least she got her to eat.

Liv asks Zoe, "Has she seen Jaylen yet?" Zoe says, "Yes she's seen her, but didn't hold her long; because she was so preoccupied with worrying about Jayson." "Well in a few hours; we need to bring her out of there, so she can spend some time with Jaylen too, or someone needs to go sit with Jaylen." Zoe says, "Okay Livy. I will go sit with sissy for now; while you go sit with Jaylen. She's in no condition to hold her right now, and there's no telling when she'll be ready." Liv replies, "Okay, I'll be back." As Zoe walks away. Liv sees her parents, and Jayson's parents, huddling up in a prayer circle.

Liv peers through the nursery window, and sees Jaylen for the first time. She's beautiful, she has the same widow's peak that her, and Ellie share; she stares at her through the glass, and her heart flutters. A feeling of warmth and desire comes over her, as she watches her niece intently. Maybe her biological clock is ticking a little she thinks. Her train of thought is broken by her phone buzzing. It's a text from Fitz. "Just checking on you."

She smiles and replies, "Thank you; I'm okay." But before the sent icon pops up; her phone is ringing, and his face is on the screen. She answers, "You're calling me," He replies, "I'm calling you," As they both smile. She says, "I was texting you back." He replies, "I needed to hear your voice Livy; I miss you." She smiles as she says, "I miss you too." He smiles because hearing her voice, ensures him she is okay. He asks, "How are Ellie and Jayson doing?" She takes a breath as she says, "He's out of surgery, and in ICU; so in the meantime, she is doing the best she can, under the circumstances."

Fitz feels terrible about the situation; so he says, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, and your family Livy." Liv sighs, as she says, "Thank you Fitz; I appreciate your concern for us. It's sweet." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome; if it's important to you, then it's important to me baby." Liv is smiling like she just won the lottery; he hears her giggling. He smiles as he asks, "Do you like it when I call you baby?" She smiles as she says, "Yes I do." Smiling too, he says, "Well get used to it; because it's not the last time you're going to hear it." Still smiling she replies, "Good, because I am going to hold you to it." They share a much needed laugh, and a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

As the laughter calms down; Liv thinks about the campaign, and Cyrus. She asks, "How are things going there?" He replies, "They are fine, nothing is on fire; we are still doing well poll wise, and riding out the wave, till Super Tuesday." She breathes deeply, and asks, "How is Cyrus?" Fitz laughs, "You mean; has he recovered from him seeing us kissing, and me taking you to the airport?"

She laughs and says, "Yes." Fitz sighs saying, "He was terrible initially; but he will calm down. Mainly because I told him to get over it; he will accept it better, once he realizes this isn't a fling or an affair. He just loves you Liv, and of course he is a political animal, so he wants the white house too, and doesn't want anything to stop him from getting there. He means well; he just doesn't go about it the best way sometimes." Liv agrees; that pretty much sums up Cyrus.

Liv replies, "I don't know Fitz. If I know Cyrus, he isn't going to deal with this kindly or quickly. I'm sure his next plan is to get you a girlfriend." Fitz replies, "I'm way too old for that game Liv; no worries there. I don't need a fake relationship. I have a real one." Liv again smiles; he always says the sweetest things to her to make her smile.

She replies, "Thank you for always finding a way to make me smile," He responds, "you're welcome baby. Hey, I'm going to let you get back to your family okay?" She replies, "Fitz, before you go; what I said in the elevator…" He stops her; he says, "Liv, none of that matters now. We know this is not an easy situation, and we will figure it out when you get back. Just knowing we are on the same page, as far as how we feel about each other, is enough for me right now. So don't worry about it; concentrate on your family." She smiles hearing his response; she loves that he is so understanding. She replies, "Okay, we will talk when I get back. I will see you soon babe." He replies, "Okay bye baby," She responds, with a permanent grin, as she says, "bye" as she hangs up.

As she turns around to go back to Ellie's room; still wrapped in the afterglow of Fitz's call. She is startled by Zoe, and her mother, staring at her, and standing right behind her smiling. She knows by the look on their faces; they know something, but she isn't sure how much of the conversation they heard. She tries to play it off by saying, "You two shouldn't sneak up on people." Zoe replies, "Sorry about that sissy; who were you talking to on the phone?" She puts her had to her face; knowing there is no way out of this one. So she ushers them over to the waiting area, across from the nursery.

Before she says anything; Zoe asks, "Was it Matt?" Liv says quickly, "No it isn't him, and how do you know about Matt?" Zoe replies, "Abby told me, but don't tell her I told you." Liv and her mother shake their heads at her. The struggle for Zoe to keep a secret is real; even as a grown up thinks Liv.

Evelyn says, "You've been nursing that phone since you have been here young lady. Who is the man that is making you swoon like this?" Liv breathes and says, "It's Governor Grant." They both say, "What?" in unison, and Liv just looks at them, waiting for their next battery of questions.

"Livy, he is your client baby; you know better than that, we raised you better. Do you understand the consequences of your actions?" Liv looks at both of them and says, "Mama, I am fully aware of what I am doing; this isn't an affair, we love each other, and you can't help who you love." Zoe asks, "With him running for public office; how will this work Liv? Will you have to be together in the shadows?"  
Liv replies, "Not permanently; we are still working out some of the details of our future, but we will be together publically as soon as possible." Zoe smiles at her sister; she sees the conviction in her eyes. Liv looks at her mother and says, "I love him mommy, and he loves me too." Her mother looks at her with a softened look; she sees her daughter's eyes filled with love, and knows she is truly head over heels for this man.

She takes Liv's hand as she says, "Livy, you know that all me, and your father want, is for you girls to be happy, and successful. So I am asking you now. Are you happy baby?" Liv smiles brightly, as she says, "Yes mommy; with him, I am very happy." Zoe replies, "Dang I can tell Livy; I am so happy for you." Liv smiles at her sister, and they share a hug.

Her mother then hugs her and says, "I am happy for you too honey, if this is what you want; but Liv, you know this is going to be a heck of a trick you're trying to pull off." Liv understands her mother's concern, and says, "Yes mommy, we both are aware of the battle we are facing to be together. It's going to be beyond challenging; but it's worth it. He is so worth it." Says Liv smiling, as her mother kisses her on the cheek.

Liv sees her mother smiling back at her, as well as her sister. Zoe asks, "Livy, how old is he?" Liv and her mother laugh; but Liv says, "He's 45 nosey." She replies, "oh okay, that's not bad, that's about the same as Jayson and Ellie. Liv says, "Age is nothing but a number Zoe; I fell in love with Fitz, as a person, not his age or his portfolio, just like Ellie fell for Jayson, and mommy fell for daddy." Zoe and her mother agree; age is not the most important factor, it's how you're being treated, and if you love each other enough, to whether the storms life brings.

Liv asks, "So are we settled with this ladies?" Both Evelyn and Zoe say, Yes." But Evelyn says, "Zoe, you need to keep this quiet baby, okay." Zoe says, "Yes mama, I won't say anything to anyone." Liv says, "Thank you sissy." She replies, "You're welcome. But just to be clear. Can I tell Ellie?" Evelyn says, "No Zoe, it's not your secret to tell. Let Liv tell her, okay?" Zoe says, "Okay, I just thought it would help take her mind off of Jayson."

Both Liv and Evelyn think for a moment, and decide, maybe she has a point. But Liv says, "I will tell her sissy, and you can be present, how's that?" She replies, "Okay, sounds like a plan." They all smile and share a hug. Liv walks away from the conversation with her mother and sister; feeling a bit of relief, that a disaster was averted. As they prepare to walk back to Jayson's room. They look at Jaylen one last time through the glass. Evelyn says, "Isn't she precious?" Liv and Zoe both say, "Yes, she is." Evelyn says, "Welcome to the world little girl. Your mama will be down to get you soon. No worries." Liv and Zoe hug her mother, and they all walk hand in hand, back to the room, after saying a prayer for Jayson, Ellie, and Jaylen.

As the days roll by; Jayson is awake and talking; he is showing little to no effects from the shooting. He is released in 8 days, and he is home with Ellie, their new baby, and their twin boys. Liv is thrilled about his recovery and release. She plans to go back to the campaign trail soon. She's been keeping up on the numbers, and despite her absence; they are doing very well. There have been some improvements in some of the opponent's numbers; however, it would take a miracle for Fitz not to get the nomination. Everything seems to be getting back to normal, and Liv feels comfortable about returning to her life soon.


	19. Chapter 19

As she sits in the nursery feeding Jaylen; on her last day in LA, before flying back to Texas. Ellie comes to tell her, she has a visitor. She is confused initially; because no one knows where she is, except Fitz, and she just hung up with him, not long ago. She goes out to the family room, and hears loud voices, and laughing, as she enters the room. When she looks up, she sees it's Matt. Her brother-in-law, and father, are fawning all over him, because they are avid baseball nuts, specifically speaking Dodgers fans. Liv can't believe her eyes; she stands looking in shock, that he is here, and is confused as to how, or why he is here.

Suddenly, Jayson says, "Liv you didn't tell us you were dating Matt Kemp. Girl, how can you keep that kind of a secret from us?" Liv says, "We are not dating Jayson. We are just friends." She says quickly. "Well then friends with Matt Kemp; regardless you didn't mention it and we will talk about that later." Says, Jayson.

Liv is getting annoyed, and doesn't really know what to say or do, so she just says, "Matt, can I see you outside for a minute?" Her father and Jayson groan, because they want to continue talking baseball with him. But Liv doesn't really care about that; she needs answers. As they step outside on the deck, Liv closes the screen, and the heavy door behind them. She turns to him, and says, "Can you explain why you are stalking me, and why you show up here like you are welcome to be here?"

Matt says, "Funny, your family seems to be okay with me being here." Liv says, "Don't be cute with me Matt. My family didn't know you existed in my life for a reason. You have no right to be here." He can see she is upset, and he understands that, but he is now upset that she didn't even speak to him, she just lays into him.

So he says, "First of all Liv, how about a hi or a hello, before you start trying to berate me?" Liv rolls her eyes, as she says, "Hi Matt; now tell me what you are doing here, and how did you find me?" Matt is getting angry; he can't believe her response right now. He says, "Wow, really Liv? This is how you treat me. I was worried about you, because I hadn't heard from you, and I saw on the news Jayson was shot. I recognized his picture from the one you showed me on your phone of him and your sister. I called your phone, and you were not answering, so when I called your office, and they said you were out. I put it together that you were here. You told me previously the neighborhood your sister stays in, so I came here on a hunch. So, excuse me for giving a damn about you, and your well-being. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you: I will leave, it's no problem."

Liv is so aggravated in this moment; she is trying to keep herself from losing her mind on him. By his response to her; it's clear he just doesn't get it. So now she has to set him straight, and remind him of the nature of their relationship. She says, "Matt, while I appreciate your concern, and I think it was a nice gesture for you to try to be a support to me, in a time of family angst. What you didn't consider, is the fact that we are not a couple. If you call me, and I don't call you back. You wait until I do. You don't turn detective, and find me, like I am a lost pet or your woman. I'm not your woman, and I'm not lost Matt, I'm busy. Think about it; when you don't call me back, after I've called you, or I haven't heard from you in a while. I don't put out an all-points bulletin on you. I mind my business, and I talk to you when I talk to you. When your father died. I left you a message, and I sent flowers, and a fruit basket. Because I didn't want to crowd you. That's what you do Matt. You give people space when they ask for it. You don't take it upon yourself to be somebody's savior; that isn't looking for one. Is it too much to ask that you respect the situation, and let things be what they are?"

Her response leaves him more upset, and in utter disbelief. He sees he and her are not going to see eye to eye on this, and says, "You know what Liv; I am going to go. I'll say good-bye to your family; before I leave. If that's okay." Liv still annoyed, and now frustrated with him, says, "Do what you want Matt; clearly you will anyway," Completely fed up; he walks back into the house, and leaves.

Liv stands out on the deck for a little while longer; her sister Ellie comes out to check on her. "Liv are you okay?" Liv replies "I don't know what I am other than aggravated and annoyed as hell right now." Ellie replies "I know the feeling sissy. What's up with Matt he seems nice?" Liv gives her the look that tells her he is not her favorite person right now. She explains to her sister what happened between her and Matt and who he is to her. After hearing the story she says "wow that's a hot mess."

Liv laughs at Ellie; she is known for her crazy expressions. "I get why your angry sissy you have a right to be; but I think you're more upset that he is expressing feelings for you when you have already found someone else. He is a day late and a dollar short right?" Liv replies, "Yes sissy; that's probably right. I just don't get men. When you're available they are indifferent; but when you're involved they are swooning. What the hell is that? As far as I am concerned; he can take a long walk off of a short pier with that bull shit."

Liv looks at Ellie, and the expression on her face tells her she is enjoying her rant. "Stop laughing at me sissy." Ellie says, "Okay, you know I don't mean any harm girl. All I am going to say is forget about Matt, and go back to Texas, and get your man. The one who wants you, and the one you want. I know it's complicated Livy, but if you love each other enough, and put your love above everything else, it can work out." Liv smiles as she and Ellie embrace, as Zoe and her mother come outside to be nosey. Liv of course explains to them the story with Matt. Surprisingly, her mother and sister are on her side, and don't give her any drama about the situation. Instead they all go back into the house to enjoy her last night with the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Liv returns to Texas the day before Super Tuesday. On the car ride to the hotel; she text messages Fitz. She tells him she is on her way to the hotel. He responds telling her they are on their way back to Austin from Houston, and he will see her in about an hour. By the time she gets to the hotel, showers, and dresses. He texts her and says, he is on his way to her room. She looks at herself in her mirror once more, and then covers her scantily clad body in a silk robe. She knows they need to talk; so she prepares to talk to him first, before they handle their business.

She hears a knock on the door, and she answers it, with a smile. His face lights up when he sees her. His eyes sparkle, and his smile is huge. He walks in and she closes the door behind him, as he drops his overnight bag on the floor, and he picks her up, kissing her passionately, as she wraps her legs around his waist, and he carries her to the couch. His kiss feels like a warm blanket, on a cold winter's night.

A heatwave comes over her, covering her from her head to her toes, as his arms engulf her completely. They continue to kiss, as he sits down, with her on his lap. As she straddles him, he kisses on her neck, and tries to untie her robe. She catches his hands and says, "if you untie this robe; you will not be able to talk." He smiles as they kiss some more, as he rubs her thighs. His touch feels like small crashing soothing waves, all over her body. Her arousal is on the rise, and she is about to pop like a balloon.

She feels the heat getting to her, and knows they are veering off into a different direction. So she does what's necessary to get them back on track. She pulls away from him, as he kisses on her neck, and she grabs his face. She says, "Fitz, we need to talk." He whines as he says, "Livy please, I need you so bad right now. We can talk afterwards okay?" She sees the desire for her in his eyes, so she relents; but not before saying, "Do you have Condoms?" He replies, "Yes, in my bag." He says as he kisses her again. She smiles at him, and leans back, as she removes her robe.

His eyes are glued to her; he looks at her body, and whispers in her ear, "Damn baby," She replies, "Was it worth the wait?" He responds, "Hell yeah!" They share sinful smiles, as he continues to take in the view of every inch of her. She's wearing a sheer pink tank top, with matching sheer boy shorts. Loving the way he's staring at her, she is beyond hot and ready for him. She begins to grind on his impressive erection, as he kisses her neck, and massages her breasts.

Her nipples are so sensitive; she can feel her clit tingle, as he squeezes them between his fingers. She moans in his ear, "Oh Fitz." As she licks and sucks his earlobe, while rubbing the back of his neck. Both of their arousals are rising like a flash flood, while she's working her hips on him.

Suddenly he stands up, and carries her into the bedroom; he lays her on the bed, and slowly removes his shirt, and pants as he climbs on top of her. She takes in his physique; damn, he's fine. Slightly hairy chest, sculpted abs, strong arms, and thick, sexy thighs. I have hit the jackpot, thinks Liv. Trying not to appear too overeager, she manages to refocus, and check back into the session.

As he kisses her deeply, he massages her breasts attentively. He figures out her breasts are her arousal spot; so he slides down to her breasts, and begins sucking them, and licking her nipples. She's moaning incessantly, as her hips thrust, while he sucks and fondles her breasts mercilessly, sending her into an orgasmic thrust of mass proportions. Feeling her senses overloading; she grips his back, as he bears down on her left nipple, and refuses to let go, as she screams, "Oh, Oh Fitz MMM!"

After her release, he kisses her deeply again, and then slides his hands between her thighs, to survey her status; her wetness is unreal. To his delight; her shorts are uselessly soaked, and her thighs are dripping wet, from her essence. Her wetness turns him on immensely, as he feels her, he moans, "Damn Livy." He bites his bottom lip, as he rubs her folds, and his fingers are covered in her juices. She looks at him lustfully and says, "Please make love to me baby." He replies, "Not yet baby."

She whines momentarily; but he quiets her with kisses. After he kisses her intensely, he slides down her body, putting her legs on his shoulder, as he licks her from her core to her clit repeatedly. She arches her back, and almost loses her breath, from the shockingly good feeling of his tongue between her folds. She's impressed by his cunnilingus skills; he's certainly, bringing his A game. She can't believe how good it feels.

The skillful manipulation of his tongue; gets her thrusting her hips. She's on pace with his head movements, and feels her arousal building toward the breaking point. He feels her excitement too, as he wraps his tongue around her clit, and plunges his ring and middle fingers deep inside her core, as he sucks her clit feverishly.

They sync into rhythm, as she moans, "Oh God, Oh Fitz!" As he plunges deeper, and sucks her clit harder, he forces her arousal to spike, as her clit twinges, and she screams, "Oh My God Fitz MMMM!" As her body spasms, he drinks in her juices, and tongue bathes her thighs and folds.

As she lies panting, and shaking, from his efforts to please her; she tries to recover, but he's kissing and licking her repeatedly, which is making recovery a challenge. But she's not complaining; he's obviously comfortable down there. So who is she to stop him from doing what he enjoys. When he feels he's done; he slides up her body, and plunges his tongue into her waiting mouth, as she comes down from her orgasmic high.

Post kiss, she says, "My God that was incredible!" He smiles back at her as he says, "You're welcome; you taste so good I didn't want to stop." She smiles at him; she's speechless. She's never been with a man who was so attentive in this way. She could really get used to this. As they kiss romantically, he again massages her body; his touch is everything. It really gets her going and keeps her going too. She can't get enough of his touch; he hears her moans, and they turn him on.

As their kiss breaks he takes a handful of her hair, pulls her head back, and he licks her neck from her clavicle to her chin, making her back arch again, as she wraps her legs around his waist, and she begins pulling down his boxer briefs. He's hit her secret button; hair pulling, and neck biting, will push her over the edge every time. He sees the reaction in her, and makes a mental note of it, knowing it's obviously something she likes. Feeling the moment they've both been waiting for is finally hear. He slides off his underwear, and reaches down to his bag, to pull out some condoms. She watches him put one on, and she's trying not to stare. But she can't help it. Good Lord, she thinks. She's trying not to panic. He sees the panic in her eyes, so he kisses her taking her mind off of what is about to happen. He doesn't want to scare her. Kissing is a great distraction, to calm her down.

He knows her body is tattered from her inner explosions leading up to this point. But he is aching to feel her, just as she is aching to feel him. So there's no time for recovery. She attempts to ready herself for him, breathing deeply, as she sees the aggression in his eyes increase, and feels the tension in his muscles rise. As their tongues dual for dominance, she feels him slide inside her. Her breathing hitches, as she arches her back to adjust to the pressure. Her eyes widen, as he slides in non-stop from tip to base as she moans, "Oh God!" While digging her nails into his back.

He feels the tension in her body; he says, "Just relax baby. I won't hurt you." He says as he kisses her neck. She replies, "Okay. I'm trying MMMM," She whispers, as he continues his slow, and careful thrusts. She's so wet there is no resistance; his slow pace, allows her time to adjust to his body weight, girth and length.

He fills her completely, from front to back and sideways. She knew he was gifted; but damn this is unexpected. Her eyes are wide open, and she's staring into his eyes, as he makes moderate strokes. As some time passes; he starts to feel her adjusting to him. "MMMMM Livy," He moans; he wants to speed up, but he wants to make sure she can handle it first.


	21. Chapter 21

She responds to his moans, "Oh Fitz Oh MMM," As her hand strokes his back, and they kiss deeply. Her arousal peaks quickly. His thrusts feel better, and better with every stroke. She feels his pace quicken, and she loosens to accommodate him. Her breathing is steadier, and her eyes are not as wide. He can tell she is starting to really enjoy it; she's thrusting back from below, as she tightens her legs around his waist. "Oh Fitz, Oh Yes, Oh God," She says as he thrusts faster, gliding in and out easily. She's hitting her stride, she's smiling, and sucking on his neck, as she grips his back. The momentum is building toward something spectacular; they both feel nirvana is on the brink.

He feels her walls contracting and expanding, as he thrusts and begins to pulsate; he hears her say, "Faster baby faster," And he gladly increases his speed. The feeling is unbelievable. He feels her squeezing him internally as she thrusts, and she stares at him, with a lustful smile. He knows she's at the edge, and trying to push him there too. Their arousal's dance on the edge together, as he moans, "Oh Livy Damn baby." He says, as they both fall into euphoria simultaneously, as Liv screams, "Yes, Yes, Oh Yes!" As the mood settles, and their breathing calms. He hears her giggling as they both recover from their orgasms. He smiles at her, and she smiles back, as they kiss romantically, and he remains inside her, ready for round two.

She feels him still at attention as he kisses her romantically; she strokes his back, and he begins thrusting again. This time the fit is still snug but much more comfortable; she thrusts back in sync with his pace, and says, "Baby I need it harder and faster," He smiles as he asks, "Are you sure?" She replies, "Yes please." Being the gentleman that he is; he gives the lady what she wants, and hopes she can handle it. She watches as he rises up onto his knees, she notices the smile on his face, and in that moment, she knows she's in trouble. Oh God what have I done, crosses her mind. She feels him pull her up onto his thighs at an angle; his grip is tight, strong, and powerful.

The passion and fire in his touch is unbelievable, as her thighs rests atop his; he stares down into her eyes, as he begins drilling down into her hard and fast. The motion catches her off guard as she exclaims, "Oh Shit! Oh Yeah Baby!" Her reaction motivates him; he wants to hear her scream his name in pleasure, so he pounds her like a jack hammer.

The power in his thrust is outrageously pleasing to both of them. She loves this angle because she can see him slamming into her viciously, and its turning her on. He sees her looking at his motion and says, "MMM You Like Watching Me Fuck You?" She replies, "Yes Baby, Oh Yes." She grabs his waist, as he thrusts into her, and he stares into her eyes. "Damn Baby; It's So Good." He moans as she smiles at him.

She feels their climaxes are on track; she wants to release with him. She can feel it on the cusp. He can feel it too; he's working her deep and hard, just like she likes it. How is it this man knows what she likes already. He's giving her more than she can handle, and she loves it. She's getting closer and closer, and is taking him with her. "Oh Fitz; Cum With Me Baby," She moans as she feels them both again on the edge. She flexes her internal muscles, as he begins to pulsate, and again they both explode, and scream, "Oh God!" In unison. He falls down onto her, both of them breathless, and sweating. They embrace and kiss, as he rolls over to lay beside her, holding her in his arms from behind. She melts into his arms, as they snuggle, and he kisses on her neck from behind.

As they bask in the afterglow of their session; they feel a connection that is unlike anything they have ever felt before. She turns to lay on her back, so she can look him in his eyes while they talk. He opens his eyes, as she turns over, and kisses her lips sweetly. "Are you ready to talk now?" She asks. He smiles and says, "Yes babe, I am." As she stares into his eyes, she hears him say, "I love you Livy." As their fingers intertwine; she smiles at him and says, "I love you too." They share a smile and a sweet kiss, and he asks, "So what do we do now?" She replies, "We get through the general election, and go public after it's over."

"So we have to keep our relationship quiet for the next 6 months?" He asks with an annoyed look on his face. She replies, "Yes Fitz we do; I'm sorry, I wish I had a better answer. But it is in both of our best interests, that we don't make our relationship public, until after the election is over." He replies, "That may not be so easy to do Liv; the Republican National Committee, (RNC) already knows about us." Liv sits up, and asks, "What do you mean?" He sighs, as he says, "Cyrus being the jack ass that he is sometimes told a member about us, and they are not happy with our relationship."

Liv takes a moment to process his words, and then says, "What exactly are they not happy with Fitz?" He replies, "They don't like that we are not representing the core values of the party." Liv looks at him and says, "Fitz that makes absolutely no sense; you know that right?" Fitz replies, "Yes Livy; I do, and I don't want you to worry about it. Let them take their best shot at me. I don't care. As long as I have you I am absolutely fine." Liv feels honored that he is so willing to fight for them to be together; but she says, "Fitz you have worked so hard to get to your dream of being President; I don't want you to give that up for me, and then resent me later."

Fitz responds, "Livy I want to be president; but I want to be your husband, and the father of your children more. If I walk away from this; I will not resent you, because it's not your fault. I am doing this because it's my decision; it's not your cross to bear. If this party doesn't respect or appreciate me, and the progressive growth, and thinking of the American people, then I don't need to be a part of it anymore."

Liv says nothing, because she is thinking; he sees her wheels turning, and lets her be for a moment. But after a few minutes pass he says, "Livy what are you thinking?" She comes out of her trance and says, "I think I just found a way for everyone to get what they want. But it's going to take some great convincing on our parts to the RNC to pull this off. The look in her eyes tells him this is something major; what plan could she possibly conceive on the eve of Super Tuesday, that will make everyone happy?

Thanks for reading my fan fic. I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Stay tuned to see what happens in the next installment of "The Candidate." What is Liv's plan, and will it work? Will they be able to withstand the social pressures that will undoubtedly plague their relationship? Is Matt out of the picture forever, and who's side is Cyrus really on? These questions and more will be answered in the next installment.


	22. Chapter 22

As Fitz sits and stares at the wonderment that is Olivia Pope thinking; he attempts to talk to her but, there is no response. Despite how hard he tries; he realizes she is not paying him any attention. Seeing her wheels churning; he's never seen her in such deep thought before, it's kind of hot he thinks to himself. She's twirling her hair, and biting her bottom lip, as she stares into space. He tells himself this isn't the time to be ogling her, but he can't help it. She looks so sexy, and this is the first time he has seen her naked, so he figures he's entitled to be primitive for a moment.

Suddenly, she gets out of bed, and begins to walk in circles; he watches her move eloquently, as her nakedness plagues his attention, and he studies every inch of her body. She is absolutely gorgeous; all of her muscles are defined from head to toe. That's dedication, he respects her work out ethic because it has to be fierce to produce abs like hers. Damn even her feet are pretty; manicured toes, and perfect arches. Our babies are going to be beautiful, and if we have girls I'm going to be in trouble especially if they look like her, he thinks.

Fitz is broken from his barrage of thoughts by hearing Liv on the phone. Although she is standing just a few feet away from him, he can barely understand what she is saying. But he does here her say, "I need a full layout of the background they have, and how it will be used. Every detail immediately!"

The call ends and her phone rings again, she answers, and he hears her say, "Okay send it to me I'll check it. Thanks." She hangs up and begins texting quickly, and looks even more serious than when she made the phone call. A moment passes and she dashes over to the bedside table, and opens her laptop. She's glaring at the screen, and scrolling through files, like her life depends on finding what she is looking for immediately. Shortly after that; her phone vibrates, and she looks at the response shaking her head.

Getting a little nervous now that she has been quiet for over 30 minutes; Fitz asks, "Livy what's going on baby? Will you please talk to me?" He hears her say, "Found it; damn, I was hoping I was wrong." Fitz sits up now realizing she has discovered something of great value, but yet again, she doesn't hear a word he's saying. He knows she's in a zone; but he needs to know what's happening. He figures if anyone can decipher her actions and words when she is like this, it's Cyrus. So he shoots him a text asking, "What does it mean when Livy walks around in circles quietly, and entranced, ignoring her environment?"

Cyrus replies, "She's thinking deeply, and when she's done, she'll talk. Just leave her be, until she acknowledges you. Is she sitting down yet, with her head crooked to the side?" Fitz looks over and replies, "Yes she is." He's thinking, it's kind of creepy Cy knows her this well. Cyrus responds, "Then she is about to arrive at a solution soon, so get ready. It's actually pretty cool to watch her snap out of it, and start talking again."

Fitz smiles a bit and replies, "Okay thanks." He gets another response from Cyrus, he asks, "What is she in deep thought about?" Fitz replies, "I told her about the RNC's feelings about our relationship, so she is trying to figure out their plans." There is brief silence; no reply back from Cyrus. Fitz puts down the phone, and focuses back on Liv.

Cyrus re-reads the text he received from Fitz; he's sitting in his hotel room, trying to understand it. What plan is he talking about? As he's processing what's happening. He hears a voice, "Are you coming back to bed?" Cyrus looks up and says, "Yeah in a minute," Then he pauses to say, "Wait, did you tell the committee about Liv and Fitz?"

Bobby has an awkward look on his face, Cyrus recognizes immediately. "You son of a bitch you told them! Why the hell would you do something like that? Are you out of your mind?" Cyrus is fuming; he realizes now what Fitz's text means. As a result of this new-found information that Bobby shared with his peers; the RNC is in the process of poisoning the campaigns chances during the general election.

Cyrus finds himself enraged in the moment; suddenly, the thought of Fitz and Liv finding out about his dealings with Bobby, having to explain his behavior, and accepting the fact that he could be the reason the campaign fails, is too much to accept. Bobby sees the rage in his eyes, and is deathly afraid. Cyrus yells, "Answer me you bastard!" Bobby is shaking as Cyrus charges toward him yelling obscenities, and flailing his arms. Bobby tries to run, as Cy gets closer; but Cyrus catches him and pushes him against the wall. As he holds him against the wall by his neck; he says, "Start talking damn it! I want everything. Every goddamn detail!"

Afraid of what could happen next; Bobby spills the beans. He explains to Cyrus; that this plan was in place long before they met. Someone high up the totem pole is upset that Grant made it this far successfully, and is pulling out all of the stops, to ensure he fails miserably in the general election. "Who wants him to fail. I need a name!" Says Cyrus. Bobby says, "I don't know his name. I just know that he's connected to Grant somehow, because he mentioned having a long-term hate for him, like being someone from his past.

"Cyrus asks, "So how do you get in touch with him?" Bobby replies, "I don't; he leaves me messages on my cell, and I get paid electronically through a pay pal account." Cyrus begins to think who could hate Fitz that much, to go through so much trouble to bring him down. Like a lightning bolt it hits him. He knows it has to be big Gerry; Fitz's father at the root of this craziness. As he ponders what to do next, he hears, "Please don't kill me. I have a family; a wife and kids. I can help you. I am an asset to you. Ask me anything."


	23. Chapter 23

Cyrus is so angry he can barely see straight; let alone entertain anything squirming Bobby has to say now. "Shut the hell up you weasel; before I choke you out. I have half a mind to rat you out myself to the rest of the committee members." He sees the look of fear on Bobby's face, as he says, "Oh God no; don't do that. They will kill me! What about my family? They don't deserve this Cyrus; it's all my fault," He says as he starts to cry. Cyrus scoffs at his tears; he knows he can't let Bobby go now. If he does; things will just get worse. But, then again; him alive could actually be an asset after all.

All he can do now is clean this up; he has to, or else everything he has worked for will fall apart. Still holding Bobby against the wall; he loosens his grip on him. He knows the jig is up, and he has no choice but to come clean to Fitz and Liv, but he still needs to think about it a little more. Bobby is getting more afraid by the minute; he sees Cyrus is in thought, so he tries to break free of his hold.

Cyrus says, "Bobby if you move again. I will kill you. Do you understand?" Bobby shakes his head yes. "Now here is what's going to happen; I am going to let you go home to your family, and you are going to tell no one what you told me, or you and your family, will have a very bad accident. I will be sending someone to watch you Bobby; so don't be stupid. Do you understand?" Bobby's nodding yes like a bobble head. Cyrus lets him go; he falls to the floor, and scrambles to get up. After he dresses; Cyrus ensures he looks presentable, and encourages him to behave as normal, not drawing attention to himself, as he walks out of the hotel.

Once Bobby leaves, Cyrus knows he needs to talk to Fitz; but he first has to get things in order, to keep an eye on Bobby. He calls the number marked private in his phone. The phone rings, and a voice answers, "Hey boss what's up?" Cy replies, "I need some house sitting duty 5535 Cambridge; anything happens I need to know. Phone calls as well as physical traffic."

The voice replies, "Done." As Cyrus hangs up the phone; his mind goes back to confessing to Fitz; hell Liv has probably already figured everything out anyway. So he might as well come clean now, so they can get in front of this. But first he needs to have a drink to calm his nerves, and think out what he is going to tell them. He sits down, pours himself a drink, and goes into deep thought.

As Fitz turns off the water; from washing his hands, he hears Liv say, "Those bastards." The look of confusion on his face couldn't be more obvious. He walks into the bedroom, and before he can say anything, she says, "Come here. I have to tell you something." Fitz has an eerie feeling after hearing her words, and looking at her expression.

He asks, "What's wrong Livy?" He says, as he walks over to the bed where she is sitting now, with a shirt on, and some shorts. She takes a breath, and says, "Sit down Fitz." Her tone is serious; he feels the tension in the air. He goes from feeling eerie, to feeling very nervous about what she is going to say; Liv sees the nervousness on his face. But she continues, as she says, "In order to come up with a plan, to combat the resistance we will face with the RNC. I had to find out what they were planning to use to attack us. She takes a breath and asks, "What happened between you and your father; why isn't he involved in your campaign?"

Liv sees the instant stress that comes over his face; as a result of her question. Before he responds, she says, "Fitz please I need to know. So I can help you." She grabs his hand afterwards; to remind him she's on his side. Fitz doesn't want to talk about his father; that is clear. But he knows if she's asking about him; there has to be a good reason. So he relents, as he says, "I don't understand what he has to do with this Liv; but I will tell you." She says, "Okay."

Liv sees his face change again from stressed, to anger and disgust, he then says, "My father had an affair with my ex-wife. He did it as blackmail; because he found out she cheated on me while we were married, gotten pregnant, and had an abortion." The look on Liv's face is priceless; the only words she could muster up are "Oh God that's…. I'm so sorry Fitz." She is devastated by his statement, and understands why he and his father are estranged. But it doesn't help her understand, why he would be involved with a plot to take Fitz down. That kind of action requires a lot of hate and this situation doesn't warrant such a response.

"It's not your fault Liv; you have nothing to be sorry for, and apparently, my father doesn't feel he should be sorry either. He's never acknowledged any wrong doing, and has always hated me. He blames me for my mother dying. He said that if she hadn't had me; that she'd probably be alive."

Liv says, "Fitz that's absurd." Fitz showing emotion recalling the situation says, "He's not wrong Liv. During my mother's pregnancy with me; she found out she had cancer, and refused treatment, because it meant aborting me. She chose me over treatment, and by the time I was born. It was too late to save her." He says with tears in his eyes, as he grips her hand.

Liv again is shocked by Fitz's words; she sees the guilt in his face, and knows he needs comfort, and reassurance. She leans over to him, and caresses his face. She says, "Baby your mother was a brave woman; who made the choice that many mothers would've made, and often still do. It's not your fault she died; you didn't kill her, cancer killed her.

Your life came out of her passing, and that is a blessing from God; you are her blessing, and her legacy, and your father is too self-absorbed to see it. If anything; it sounds like he is jealous of you." Fitz looks at her with confusion as he says, "jealous?" Liv replies, "Yes, because she chose being a mother to you, over being a wife to him. So he blames you for taking her away. But a good mother sacrifices for her children, and her family, without hesitation or regret, just like your mother.

His actions of blaming you are ridiculous, selfish, and wrong on every level Fitz. He looks at her with appreciation of her support and kindness. But then a light comes on in his head; he says, "Wait are you telling me, my father is connected with this plot to come after us somehow?"


	24. Chapter 24

Liv responds, "Yes baby he is." Fitz looks at her intensely as he asks, "How is that possible, and why?" She takes a deep breath and says, "Sources are saying he is angry and jealous of your political success. He doesn't feel you are worthy of being President of the United States. He'd rather have another Democrat in office, than to give you the opportunity to surpass him in history.

Fitz knows his father's feelings against him are strong, but he never considers he could hate him enough to take their feud with one another public. Liv sees him struggling with the information. She knows he needs time to process it. But they simply don't have time for him to process this right now. So she just starts talking, hoping he's listening.

She says, "Fitz, I know this is overwhelming, but I really need you to be with me here okay?" Although he's still in thought to a degree, he acknowledges her with a nod. So she continues, by saying, "While crafting a plan to combat this assault. I found out some other information that adds a complication." He replies, "Okay, what did you find out?" She responds, "First of all the good news is, you have undoubtedly secured the Republican nomination. So they will be offering it to you tomorrow on Super Tuesday."

He responds, "Okay, we figured that would be the case weeks ago Livy." She responds, "Yes, we did. But it wasn't as much of a lock as we thought, especially since miraculously, Langston's numbers improved dramatically recently, and mathematically, she could overtake you for the nomination."

She sees her words registering with him. He says, "That's total bullshit Liv. I crushed her in the last 5 debates, and my numbers are well above hers in the standings totals. If she beats me out for the nomination; that would only be because of political wrangling on the part of the RNC." Liv gives him a look letting him know, she agrees with his statement.

He shakes his head in disbelief at first, and then he has a look of confusion, as he says, "So, they were going to give her the nomination. But what stopped them?" Liv replies, with a matter of fact look, as she says, "Power and money trumps old grudges every time Fitz. You have some powerful allies, in some high places. They are not ready for a female Republican Presidential nominee, and they don't like your father either. So they intervened to prevent your father from getting what he wants, which is your failure."

She sees the look of devastation on his face, as he responds, "So I didn't do this on my own?" I didn't get the nomination by our team's hard work? Is all of our success just a reflection of preferential treatment?" Liv feels for him. She knows how proud he is that he has gotten this far, without his father's help. So the idea that he could somehow be connected to his success bothers him deeply.

Liv sees the chance to reassure him, and let him know it's not as bad as he thinks. She says, "Fitz, you know as well as I do. Politics are not straightforward. It's often about who likes whom more, and who can do what for whom. That's what determines the source, or the amount of the support a candidate receives. So let's not get caught up in the mythical thought that the best person always wins. However, I will say, I do believe, in this case they got it right. You are the best man for the job. Not because I love you, but because you will be a great President. You're policies reflect you being a man of the people, who is accepting change and a man who legitimately cares for others. A man who can lead this country with conviction, strength, and courage."

As she stares into his eyes; she sees the disappointment begin to dissolve, as he touches her face, with his left hand. While his right hand is tucked between hers, on her lap. He feels her love, and support for him; he sees the belief in him, in her eyes. She believes in him so strongly, that it makes him forget his own insecurities. It reminds him of why he is running for president in the first place.

"Did you want to write my acceptance speech?" He asks, making them both laugh, and smile. As their laughter calms, he touches her face, and says, "Thank you for seeing me, and loving me anyway Livy." She replies, "You're welcome; but no thanks is necessary. You're stuck with me." He smiles at her, and kisses her lips lightly.

Upon sharing the special moment; she knows that they need to discuss, how despite his father's plot against him failing, the RNC's plan is still a factor, and their biggest card to play is she and Fitz's relationship. She knows they will try to play the ethics angle. But the reality is, if Liv was white; this wouldn't be an issue.

She also knows he loves her, but she isn't sure how that fairs against his desire to be President. Regardless of how much he's said already; that he will give it all up for her. She needs to be certain, he is sure of what he wants to do. So she braces herself, for his reaction concerning this next issue. As he looks at her; he can see she's thinking, and feels her energy change, in the moment.

He asks, "What is it Livy?" She sighs as she says, "Fitz, you'll win the nomination, as I said. But they are going to try to destroy you in the general election if you and I stay together." Fitz looks at her with absolute hurt and anger. He drops his hand from her face; he stands up, and walks away from her quietly.

She gets nervous; there is a pit the size of the Grand Canyon, developing in her stomach. The silence ends with him saying, "So in addition to my father wanting to sink me. My own party is going to try to sabotage me, because of our relationship." Liv replies, "Yes, but if we break-up, and it remains quiet, they back off. Otherwise they will proceed with their plans to sully you publicly, and they're going for the kill shot Fitz. They are going to bring up Amanda Tanner, the reason behind the divorce, and your unethical relationship with me."

He's quiet again; he's clearly upset. She lets him settle with the information for a minute. She's uncertain of what he will say next. But she hopes he doesn't agree to end their relationship. She's not sure if she can stomach hearing those words from him; even if it may be the best thing for both of their futures.


	25. Chapter 25

The silence breaks as he turns toward her, and asks, "So what is your plan Livy? Because I am not breaking up with you. We are not breaking up over this." She looks at him, as he walks toward her; he takes her hand, as he sits on the bed facing her. She hears the confidence in his voice, and sees the love for her in his eyes; she loves that he immediately reassures her, that she is more important to him than anything else.

But she has to be sure he is doing this with a clear head; that he's not just thinking with his heart. She says, "Fitz I love you; but I want you to think long and hard about this situation. This presidency is the highlight of your life; are you sure you want to go down this road? Because if you don't; I will understand your decision. I won't like it obviously, but I will understand and accept it."

He looks at her still with very kind eyes; he gets on his knees in front of her, and says, "Livy I have already told you how I feel about this; but I will tell you again, so listen up." He says smiling at her, as she smiles back at him, and he holds her hand. "I love you, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life, and therefore the highlight of my life. I know that being with you, will give me everything I have ever dreamt of, and having you in my life as my wife, means more to me than anything in this world. The presidency is a job, it's not who I am; but you are irreplaceable."

This gesture and his words; completely quash her insecurities of her thinking she is not enough for him, and whether or not, they are going to be able to face the storms of political, and social climates of this world successfully together. Feeling more confident and secure about their relationship; she hugs and kisses him romantically, as she slides down onto his lap, while he sits on the floor next to the bed. They revel in the moment of just being together. This time together strengthens their bond, and reinforces both of their beliefs that what they have is real. It's special and it's worth fighting to preserve and protect.

As they hold each other, gazing into each other's eyes, kissing and necking, they are shaken from their love stupor, by the vibration of his phone on the side table. He sees it's a text response from Cyrus. It says, "I need to talk to you right now; where are you?" Liv sees the text too, and asks "what's that about?" Fitz tells her of his earlier texting with Cyrus." In that moment Liv's face changes back to serious.

She says, "Tell him to meet you here in 30 minutes." Fitz replies, "What? Why?" Liv responds, "Because once you hear what I tell you next; you will need to talk to him." He's feeling a little uneasy again, about what he is about to learn; but he does as he's told, and replies to Cyrus, to meet him in 30 minutes in Liv's room.

Still sitting with her in his lap facing her he says, "So what other information do you have?" She knows he is going to flip, once he hears what she has to say. She says, "I have information on the RNC, that could shake the party to its core. I will use it if I have to, to defend you. I just need you to give me the word." Fitz takes a deep breath; he is trying to process everything that is happening.

He recounts their choice of ammunition. "This is unbelievable; so they are going to shame me for the mistake with Amanda, embarrass me with the details of my failed marriage, and then top it off with ruining your reputation, and further sullying my character with talk of an inappropriate relationship with you. Is that the gist of it?" Liv says, "In a word, yes." To say he is angry is an understatement; he replies, "Liv, I'm not talking about the Amanda Tanner situation, or my marriage publicly. It's not going to happen, and you are not going to be drug through the mud either." He's visibly upset, and leaning back onto the side of the bed.

Liv feels terrible that he is going through such an emotional rollercoaster; but there is no way around it. She says, "Fitz, I agree you shouldn't have to address any of this publically. That's why our counter attack is just as lethal as theirs. If they want to play the morality card; they are going to be hard pressed to keep a straight face, when their closet doors come flying open." She says with the enjoyment of getting even with them on her face.

Fitz has never seen her like this before; it's actually quite scary to be honest. He would've never thought she could have such a calculating expression, as the one she is currently sporting. He asks, "Liv what do you have on them?" She says, "Honestly Fitz, there is an array of morally depraved acts that plague this committee, as well as other high-ranking members of this party; but the one that you need to know about involves Cyrus." Fitz responds with bewilderment on his face, as he asks, "What does Cyrus have to do with this Liv?" Liv replies, "Cyrus is sleeping with Robert Johnson, the head of the RNC," Fitz is in shock; he says, "Liv that can't be; why would he do that?"

The look of anger once again comes over his face. She is also upset about this news; Cyrus is like a father to her. She loves him, and he has been her friend, and mentor for many years. As he thinks about what she's saying; he asks, "So you think he's been giving them information on me and the campaign? That doesn't make sense Liv; he wants the white house for himself and me."

Liv sees his point; but says, "I don't think he is trying to sink you Fitz. I think he is trying to get information, and its backfiring on him. It explains where the unlimited campaign funding is coming from, and the high praises you've been getting on fox news. Think about it; up to this point, you have run the prototypical campaign that the RNC likes. That's one of the reasons you have so many powerful allies who hang in the shadows. They make moves for you, and block adversaries like your father, from hindering your success.


	26. Chapter 26

Now that you have thrown them the curve ball of interracial love; they are angry and they want to punish you, for being disobedient like a child, saying no to a parent." Fitz is unsure of what to do; he knows that Cyrus is compromised, but he also knows that with someone like him, its best to keep him close to keep an eye on him, rather than set him free, and not know his whereabouts.

So after thinking for a moment; he says, "He's a pain Liv, but he's not our enemy. So how can we ensure we stop them from playing their cards: but still play ours, and keep Cyrus on our team?" Liv appreciates his concern and compassion for Cyrus; however, she wants to be certain he understands what he is asking. "Fitz are you sure you want to trust him? If he breathes a word of this to Robert who knows what will happen next?"

Fitz replies, "If we tell him nothing; he will panic, and know something is going on anyway. At least if we make him think he is in on something; he will relax, and play along. We need to keep an eye on him Liv, we can't do that if I fire him."

She finds his response practical; she says, "So keep your friends close, and enemies closer huh?" Fitz replies, "I think that is best; don't you?" Liv has to admit; keeping Cyrus around, could be useful, and if he knows that they know his secret, it can serve as great leverage to keep him in line. Fitz sees her mind working again, and then she says, "Okay. It's your call, and I support it."

Now it's time for Liv to lay out her plan; she debates on waiting for Cyrus first; but then decides to go ahead and run it by Fitz in advance. She says, "Okay now for my plan; I want to use their theme against them. If they want to treat you like you don't belong; I want them to think you don't think you belong either." Fitz replies, "Liv you've lost me already." She laughs and says, with a smile, "Okay I will break it down further; but try to keep up Mr. Ivy league." He shakes his head and smiles back.

She goes on to say, "We file a change of party packet; making them think you are looking to jump to the Democratic side, and decline their offer of the Republican nomination tomorrow. The reason will be, because you don't wish to be affiliated with a party who supports, and promotes racial divide and racism." Fitz's eyes are wide open, and so is his mouth, as he says, "But Liv. Super Tuesday is tomorrow." Liv replies, "yes I know. I already have the form downloaded on my laptop, and filled out. All I have to do is hit send, and it will be electronically filed. Once the RNC gets it; they will have to convene an emergency meeting that you, me, and Cyrus, will attend tomorrow morning.

When we get to the meeting; let me do all the talking. I will lay out a number of key reasons, why them continuing to not embrace the change of America's landscape, is not in their best interest. Of course they will say their stance is based on the moral high ground. However, that will change when their closet doors open; I'm sure the threat of the exposure; will sway them to leave us alone, as well as the campaign, and your administration, when you win." She says as she winks at him. He replies, with a smile acknowledging her wink, and says, "What if they don't play ball?" She replies, "Well, if they don't cooperate; they each will receive a special package, along with a few other high ranking party members, pulling their strings. This will remind them of why people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Either way, our goal will be accomplished I am sure of it."

He's curious of what she has on these people. So he asks, "Are you going to tell me what you're sending them?" She replies, "No I'm not; because I want you to have plausible deniability. You don't need to know what's in those files. As for the other parties; just know that the RNC is a figure-head for the party, they don't make the real decisions. They enforce other people's decisions, who stand in the shadows. But I will deal with them too; like I said; I will bring them all down if I have to in the interest of justice, and making sure you get a fair shot.

"Fitz appreciates her loyalty to him. But he doesn't like her keeping secrets. Yet he understands; it is best that he doesn't know everything. So he says, "Okay I understand. I will let you do your job." She smiles as she says, "Thank you for being so understanding; I will…." She is interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Cyrus, "Says Fitz. He asks, "What do we tell him?" Liv says, "We tell him that the jig is up, and we know about him and Robert. Then go from there. If my gut is right; he will fold, and do the right thing." Fitz agrees with her approach, and quickly dresses, as Liv goes to open the door for Cyrus.

Cyrus knocks on the door, unsure of what's awaiting him on the other side; but ready to face it regardless of what it is. The door opens, and Liv says, "Hey Cy, come on in. Fitz will be out in a moment." He walks in, and says, "Hey Livy; you two are becoming quite the domestic couple huh?" She shakes her head, as she digests his comment, and says, "Really Cyrus?" She says, with annoyance, thinking he is too arrogant for his own good sometimes, as she closes the door behind him.

Realizing how his response came across; he says, "Sorry Liv, it just came out. I didn't mean any harm." She replies, "Yeah, I bet you do a lot of things not meaning any harm." She says as she takes a seat on the couch. Cyrus knows he's messed up with Liv, and the damage is done. So he doesn't try to fix it, he just lets her be, and has a seat on the opposite end of the couch. Liv watches him has he has a seat. Any compassion she has for Cyrus left after his comment about her and Fitz. Liv thinks she can keep her cool, but no, she is about to let loose on him for his stupidity and brashness.

Fitz comes into the room; he sees by Liv's body language, she is about business; but Cyrus looks like he is preparing for the worst. This should be interesting, he thinks to himself. Before sitting down; he says, "Hey Cyrus, can I get you something to drink, because I am having one?" Cyrus replies, "Hello Fitz; no I am fine thank you. I just wanted to come and talk to you, if you don't mind." Fitz walks over to the bar, fixes him a drink, offers Liv one, but she declines, and he sits down on the couch next to Liv, and says, "Okay Cyrus talk." Cyrus looks at Liv and says, "Liv can you excuse us for a minute?"

Fitz thinks to himself; he can't be serious. Liv looks at both him, and Fitz, and says, "I could Cyrus, but I'm not going anywhere. Let's cut to the chase. How about you explain; how you and Robert's relationship, better represents the core values of the Republican Party than Fitz and I? Because, I'm sure Mrs. Johnson and James, would beg to differ that point." Cyrus swallows hard; he knew she would figure it out. But he didn't expect her to come at him like this, he wasn't ready for her snappy retorts.

Fitz takes a sip of his drink; leaning back onto the couch thinking, "Well damn that's one way to start the conversation." You could hear a pin drop; it was so damn quiet. Fitz has never seen Liv mad, and he is so happy not to be the focus of her anger; he almost feels sorry for Cyrus.

Cyrus sits with her words, and sees the anger in her face; "Liv it's not that simple…it didn't start out…. Damn it I'm sorry okay; I completely screwed things up. I wasn't thinking straight; it made sense at the time. I would be on the ground floor, getting key information we needed, to keep the campaign running smoothly, without upsetting the powers that be. Everything was going fine; until you two ruined it, by falling for each other." He says with annoyance, and frustration in his voice.


	27. Chapter 27

"Cyrus you're actually trying to blame this on us? That makes no sense; what makes you think they weren't going to screw me over, despite you and Robert's arrangement, once we get through the primaries?" Fitz asks with annoyance in his voice; as he sips on his drink. Cyrus sits for a moment; it all makes sense, now he sees it, hindsight is 20/20.

Liv sees him now starting to get the picture. She also sees something else in his eyes too; but she can't put her finger on it. She still says, "That's the thing Cyrus; you didn't have to do this at all. Had you played it straight with me; I could've helped you with this situation. However, thanks to your ill-conceived, half thought out bull shit of a plan. We are in a situation, where I have to pull out ammunition that could be used otherwise, to clean up this mess you made." Says Liv, with anger in her eyes and tone.

Cyrus knows she's right; he has nothing he can say to fix this, or make sense of it. He is stuck, and doesn't know what to do, as he shakes his head, and he puts his head in his hands. Liv takes a breath, trying to calm down; she feels her anger rising, and doesn't want to lose her cool in front of Fitz. But she is really close to flipping out on Cyrus; she never intended to get this angry. But his attitude when he came in, pissed her off. Nonetheless, she isn't trying to beat a dead horse; so she let's the issue go.

She takes a breath, to regain her focus; she decides to disclose the plan. But first; she wants to know from Cyrus, how this happened. She wants to know specifically, what made him blab about her and Fitz. She says, "Cyrus, I get your attempt to infiltrate the RNC; but what exactly was the point of telling them about Fitz, and I being in a relationship?"

He looks at her and sighs as he says; "honestly Liv; I don't have an excuse. I was angry, and drinking. It happened after you left for LA; Fitz and I argued about it, when he returned from the airport. I left here mad as hell, and out of control. I dropped the ball, and I know it; I am truly sorry."

Liv replies, "While It's obvious that your drunken rant may have added ammunition for their plot. The fact that they have such an elaborate plan in place, means they were going to use the information they had anyway. This was clearly a part of a bigger plan to get information from you Cyrus; which proves this is bigger than the RNC. So in short, this debacle isn't all your fault; but, you do play a large roll in it."

Cyrus and Fitz both agree with her, and they know they have to fix this situation. Cyrus knows she is correct based on his conversation with Robert; so he asks, "What's your plan Liv?" She takes a breath and says; "we are going to file papers for a change of party affiliation. This will cause the RNC to convene an emergency meeting; which will allow me the opportunity to face those spineless, racist bastards. I will use this chance to encourage them to see the error of their ways peacefully.

However, if unsuccessful, tomorrow some RNC members, along with some others, will get special packages, as a reminder of why people in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones, and why coming after Fitz isn't the smartest idea; if they value their current quality of life. I have also decided not to send Robert one purposely, and allow the others to know he didn't get one."

Cyrus says, "They will never believe we are going to jump ship Liv; that is going to be a hard sell." She smiles as she says, "they will once they see these." She hands them her cell phone; it shows doctored photos of Fitz shaking hands with Reston. They appear to be at the office of the DNC; the photo is time stamped a week ago, and there's a snap shot of the change of party paperwork signed.

They both look at her in awe. Fitz asks, "How the hell did you get a picture like this?" Liv smiles and says technology is amazing Fitz; if you know how to use it. I even have a forged letter of acceptance from the DNC, and a fake political ticket showing the Reston/Grant Campaign."

They both look at the items; neither can believe how legitimate they look. Liv says, "My team is fantastic; they are the best in the business I'm sure. Now the last thing we are waiting for is a call from the RNC, scheduling a meeting." She says, as she submits the electronic change of party form. The fake time and date stamp on the form, gives the impression the submission was done a week ago.

Cyrus then recalls Liv's comment, about Robert not getting a package. He says, "Liv if the other members find out Robert didn't get a package; they are going to suspect he is somehow involved with them getting packages. Especially, if he votes against the plan to attack Fitz. They might oust him from the committee." Liv responds, "Yeah, that's about right." Fitz and Cyrus both look at her with shock and dismay. Fitz is surprised; that is an element of the plan she didn't mention to him previously.

"Liv that's diabolical," Says Fitz in amazement. Liv looks at him and says, "Fitz this is bigger than you, me, and the campaign. What happens to Robert is out of my hands. This isn't my call; it comes from the powers that be. There always has to be a fall guy, and he's been tapped." Fitz and Cyrus both are speechless, after listening to her explain the details of her plan, and the after effect.

However, they have to agree; this seems to be the best plausible way of handling it. The idea is Robert is going to take the fall politically, and endure extreme scrutiny as a rogue member of the party who got greedy, and tried to take down his own party member. However, if he keeps his mouth shut; they will see him as a patriot, and perhaps help him in some way down the road. Or if he disappears; that would be even better. Cyrus now sees that everything Robert shared with him is the truth. He's glad he didn't kill him; because that would've certainly ruined Liv's plan.


	28. Chapter 28

After reflecting on the plan, and Robert's information; Cyrus asks. "Did you two know that Big Gerry is connected to this whole thing too?" Liv says. "Yes Cyrus we do; why what do you know?" He responds, "According to Bobby; Big Gerry has been trying to stop the campaign from the start.

He was paying Bobby to get information on you, and the campaign, and during the primaries; he made some valid attempts to stifle us. But Liv your social media campaign made us too popular to quash; so the powers that be turned against him." She takes comfort in knowing she had a hand in stopping Big Gerry's plan; she agrees she isn't sure what else Big Gerry has up his sleeve, but she is certain he isn't done. "He is definitely someone to watch for sure; the closer we get to the general elections." She says as she sighs.

After laying out the plan, and allowing them to digest its parts, she asks, "So are we all in agreement with the plan?" She waits for a response from both of them; she's growing somewhat impatient at their apprehension. Finally Fitz and Cyrus both say, "Yes we agree." She replies, "Good I'm glad that's over." She's thinking now she can leave them to talk; while she goes to decompress from all the drama. But, as she prepares to get up; Cyrus says, "I must admit Liv, I underestimated you; this idea of yours is cold blooded. Robert's whole world is going to come crashing down. There's no coming back from this type of situation."

Fitz looks at Cyrus thinking, "Did he just say that out loud?" He sees the look in Liv's eyes, and thinks to himself here it comes. "Yes I do Cyrus! Now ask me if I give a damn!" Realizing how his statement sounds; Cyrus tries to clean it up, but he is too late. "Liv what I meant…." But Liv cuts him off. She says, "You think I should care about him, and his life? You've got a lot of damn nerve insinuating that I should be compassionate toward him. He showed none to me, Fitz or you either; because remember you go down too if Fitz goes down genius. Make no mistake about it; this isn't about me. This is all happening because of a group of politically powerful, racist pricks, who don't want a bunch of mulatto babies in the white house. Those morons refuse to see how the landscape of this country has changed since the 1950's. Robert may not think as they do; but he is willing to act as their surrogate. So he deserves what's coming to him. Too bad he chose the wrong group to show his allegiance to."

Seeing how upset she is; Fitz grabs her hand. She feels his touch, and it calms her somewhat; but she cannot stay seated. She has to go, she feels tears coming, she's too upset. She looks up at both of them and says, "I've had enough of this bull shit for one night. I am going to bed; good night Cyrus, and she walks out.

Liv is so angry she can barely contain herself; she knows she needs to release some frustration; but Fitz is still talking to Cyrus so she decides to call Abby. The phone rings and she answers quickly. "Wow so you do know about voice verses texting; I am impressed." She hears Abby's smart comment, and she laughs despite her anger.

"Hey Abs, I'm sorry I haven't called you; things have been too crazy for words." Abby hears the frustration in her voice, and says, "I get it Liv. You have had allot going on. I just don't like getting life altering updates about you via text, like Jayson's shooting, you falling in love, oh and your verbal altercation with Matt. How can we forget that one, what a dumb ass?" Liv loves Abby's sharp tongue, and quick wit. Especially, when she is on her side about something. "Nonetheless, you sound like something else is going on, are you okay sweetie?"

Liv sighs as she says, "I am beyond pissed off right now, and I need to calm down; I just went all angry black woman on Cyrus, in front of Fitz, and neither one of them knows what hit them. I had to leave the room, before the tears came." Abby laughs and says, "oh damn, I would've paid money to see Fitz's reaction. But did you forget? Cyrus' ex -wife is black. So he recalls what that looks like; that's one reason she's his ex. Both Abby and Liv laugh; that is probably true among other reasons of course.

Abby asks, "What happened? Why did you go off on Cyrus?" Liv explains the situation to her; afterwards Abby says, "Well to be honest, it sounds like he deserved your anger Liv. He does deserve for you to be mad; but damn you did lose it on him. You know you need to apologize for losing your temper right?"

Liv hears her words, and agrees she does owe him an apology; but it isn't happening tonight. Perhaps tomorrow she thinks to herself. She replies, "Yes, I know Abby. I will fix it with him; just not right now." Abby says, "Okay, fair enough. Take care of it when you're calmer." Liv replies, "I really will. I promise." Abby responds, "I know you will." While Liv and Abby continue to talk; Fitz and Cyrus break their silence.

Fitz sits on the couch in silence and disbelief; if he hadn't seen this himself he never would've believed what just happened. He looks at Cyrus and honestly has no words for him. Other than to ask him, if he wants a drink, after that verbal ass whipping, he just received by Liv.

He asks, "Cyrus are you okay?" Cyrus breathes a breath of relief; thinking the mood will lighten with just talking to Fitz. He's thinking he just might get away with this; so he can relax. Cyrus replies, "Yes, now that she's gone. I am much better. I thought she'd never leave." After realizing how that must sound to Fitz; he braces for the reaction he knows is coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Fitz fills with anger, as Cyrus' words seem to hang in the air. He says, "Cyrus, you can't be that big of an ass can you?" Cyrus replies "I'm sorry I….." He says trying to apologize; but again he's too late. Fitz leans forward obviously annoyed and angry with him. He says, "Beyond the devastation your failed plan, and loose lips could've had on Liv's, and I reputation, and business. What pisses me off most; is you put everything we have worked for at risk, and are still oblivious to what's happening here.

I trusted you. This level of betrayal and arrogance to boot; as if you've done nothing wrong, is unbelievable. Not to mention the disrespect you're showing for Liv; if I were of a different mindset, I would knock you on your ass. Luckily for you; I am erring on the side of being civilized. But the next time; I may not be so willing to contain myself."

He gets up and gets ready to walk out. Cyrus says, "Fitz wait. I know that I screwed up; sometimes I get nervous when I make a mistake, and I say the wrong things. I didn't mean to disrespect you and Liv." He takes a breath, and looks at Fitz, seeing the anger in his face; he continues, "look I know I'm sorry doesn't cover it. But what can I do to try to make it up to you two, and show you that I am a team player here?"

Fitz walks over to him and says, "You can make sure, you play your part in this plan, without letting on to Robert or anyone else what's going on. Cyrus replies, "I'm on it Fitz; don't worry." As he walks away; he says, "I'm not Cyrus; but if you don't come through; you should be worried. Have a good night, and let yourself out." He says, as he walks toward the bedroom, to check on Liv, and Cyrus walks out hurriedly.

Before Fitz goes into the bedroom; he remembers that her favorite dessert is bananas foster. So he calls room service, and orders dessert for both of them. About 10 minutes later, he opens the door, when he hears a knock. He is surprised the ice cream arrives in such a short amount of time; he carries it into the bedroom, and hears the water running, so he stops, and puts the treats in the mini fridge, in the corner of the bedroom.

Liv is standing in the bathroom; she decides to shower, to wash away her frustration; but she's still on the phone with Abby, as Fitz is heading in to check on her. She puts the phone down and hits the speaker button after starting the water. Abby says, "Hey before I let you go. I wanted to tell you I have all the rsvp's for the charity ball, and one came in yesterday from Matt."

Liv almost falls over. She says, "You mean he rsvp'd?" Abby responds, "Yes, he sent it in electronically yesterday Liv. What are you going to do?" Liv covers her mouth, she is in shock. How the hell is she going to get through this one? She wonders as she undresses, and twists her hair up, so it doesn't get wet. Obviously she can't go to the ball with him now. "Oh God I completely forgot about asking him to go with me. That was before Fitz and I admitted our feelings for each other Abby. I will have to call him, and let him know; but damn he's probably going anyway, he always goes. This is a total clusterfuck."

Abby laughs in agreement; but says, "You haven't talked to him since he came to Ellie's?" Liv replies, "No, I haven't returned any of his calls." Abby sighs and says, "Liv just call him, and tell him it's a wrap, and that he isn't your date for the ball. What can he do except be mad, and get over it. Don't let this situation with him; screw up you and Fitz. Just be honest with both of them, and you will be fine. If Fitz loves you, he will understand; he's going to be mad. But he will understand." Liv knows she's right and says, "You're right. I will take care of it." Abby replies, "Okay bye Liv." Liv replies, "Bye Abs, I will talk to you soon; thanks for listening." Abby replies, "You're welcome; good night." Liv responds, "Good night."

Liv is now in thought about what she is going to do about Matt, and whether she should tell Fitz, about him coming to Ellie's, as well as the ball situation now, or later. She turns to get into the shower, and sees Fitz standing in the door way. Until he speaks; she's unsure if he heard her conversation or not. But she gets confirmation of that not being the case; when he asks, "Is it safe to come in here?" She smiles and replies, "Yes, for you it's safe. Is Cyrus gone?"

He walks over to her, as he says, "Yes he is gone; but not before I had to help him understand how it's to his benefit this works out our way." She looks at him with some regret in her eyes, as she says, "I'm sorry I lost my temper; it was unnecessary. I didn't want you to see me that way." Fitz responds, "Liv people get angry, and if that is the worst that happens when you get angry then we are good. I will say; you took some verbal jabs at him that were funny as hell, but wrong. The comment about the late night meetings was over the top." He says smiling. She agrees with him; she did take it farther than she should've; she replies, "I will talk to him about it tomorrow. He deserves an apology." She says as she hugs him.

When the embrace breaks, he says, "So you're about to take a shower huh?" She replies, "Yes and I see you would like to join me." She says as she calls attention to his waiting erection. He smiles at her, as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants, and he removes them. She takes his hand, and leads him into the waiting steaming shower. As they step into the shower; they instantly become soaked; as the nozzles from all directions are firing, and stimulating their bodies.

She stands in front of the shower head; allowing the water to run down the front of her body. He embraces her from behind, holding her tight. She is melting into his strong arms; she feels like this is the safest place on earth. But she is plagued also by her thoughts of what to do, or how to handle Matt.


	30. Chapter 30

Her thoughts are broken by him saying, "You're so tense baby; can I relax you?" He whispers in her ear. "Yes baby please," She replies, as she feels his left hand massage her right breast, while manipulating her nipple between his large fingers, and his right hand, slides down her body slowly, to massage her folds. His touch is heavenly; she feels like a prisoner of pleasure in his arms, as he meticulously works her clit, with his large, nimble fingers.

As he masterfully manipulates her clit; their bodies are glued together, as he presses against her firmly from behind, kissing on her neck, and licking her earlobe. He feels the stiffness in her body begin to wane, she's moaning incessantly, as he continues to work her down below. Her juices are flowing, and her arousal is spiking, she is on the cusp of exploding, as he works her more and more. His hand movements are spectacular; she has never felt any hand play this good in her life. She is teetering on the edge of euphoria, and losing her speech at the same time, it feels so good. He whispers in her ear, "Let go baby. Let it all go for me." Her body hears his request, and acquiesces immediately, as she moans his name, "Oh Fitz, Oh, Oh, MMM!"

As her release occurs; he kisses the back of her neck, as he turns her around pinning her against the wall. He feels most of the tension in her body is subsiding; but he knows there is more to be released; he kisses her deeply, then asks, "Are you feeling better?" She replies, "A little." he smiles and says, then I'm not done.

He kisses her once more; then slowly works his way down onto his knees. He says to her, "Press your back against the wall, and lift your legs." She does his bidding, and feels him lift her up the wall, balancing her thighs on his shoulders, as he proceeds to dive into her honey pot sensually and seductively.

The motion and feeling jars her, and makes her gasp with delight, as she quickly grabs his arm for balance and praise. He feels her reaction, and it makes him smile; he knows he is treating her to an experience she has never had before, and she's enjoying it. As he separates her folds with his tongue; he licks her clit repeatedly, like he's trying to get to the center of a Tootsie roll pop.

His tongue is like a silk ribbon, swirling around her body. Her arousal is peaking, but she doesn't want to release yet; however, she is at his mercy. His tongue works overtime to please her, and as she adjusts to his head movements, his fingers slide into her core, causing her incessant moans to get louder.

He feels her begin to thrust and her movements sync up with his fingers; the more he plunges deeply into her, the wetter she gets, and the faster he sucks, and licks her clit. She feels her arousal dancing on the edge; she knows she cannot hold back. She thrusts faster and faster; until the warm feeling of release claims her body, and she orgasms for several minutes; spewing her juices for him to enjoy.

As she settles into her fog of pleasure; she hears him moaning, as he enjoys drinking from her. She tries not to giggle, but she cannot help it. He hears her giggle and it makes him smile; knowing that he has accomplished his goal of pleasing her thoroughly.

After finishing the clean-up; he puts her legs down one by one, and helps her steady herself. She's feeling wobbly; so he holds onto her, until she can support herself. She looks down at him, and rubs his face, as she says, "Damn I love you." He laughs as he says. "I love you too baby; I take it you're feeling better." He says as he stands up, and holds her in his arms, now that she is able to stand on her own power. She looks into his eyes and says, "Yes, but I will feel even better with you inside me," She says with her words dripping with seduction, as he kisses her passionately, and she massages him below.

Her hands are deceptively strong; despite their size. The pleasure he receives from her hand movements surprises him; he enjoys it so much, he's moaning her name loudly, and its bolstering her confidence immensely. She's reveling in his incessant moans, and feels his aggression building. He wants her badly, and needs her now. As he grabs her hand to lead her out of the shower he says, "Let's get out baby. I need to feel you." But she pulls him back, and says, "I want you right here, right now; take me please." He looks deep into her eyes as he asks, "Are you sure?" She smiles lustfully, as she kisses him and says; "Yes," as she jumps up, and wraps her legs around his waist.

His grip is strong, he pins her against the wall, as he steadies her around his waist. They kiss deeply, as he sheathes into her, moaning instantly, he moans, "MMMM Damn So Wet!" She gasps from the abrupt entry, but she smiles at him. So he knows she's okay. His thrusts are deep, long, and hard; the force is driving both of their arousals.

His aggression is idling high, and he can't slow down; he's pounding her steadily, and mightily as she returns the thrusts as well while moaning "Oh Fitz Yes Baby Yes" he feels her contracting as he is pulsating they are both on the edge.

She feels her clit twinging as she starts squeezing him internally, which makes her wetter with every stroke. He feels her wetness and moans. "OOOOH Livy It's So Good MMMM." She hears his moans, and knows he's sliding over the edge with her. So she picks up the pace, and he follows suit as they kiss deeper and thrust faster till they reach nirvana.

The crashing wave of orgasm claims them both, as they both release amply with power and aggression. He sits on the built in seat to recover with her still on his waist. As he relaxes against the wall breathless, she lays against his chest. He's trying to recoup as he holds her in his arms, and rubs her back.

As he embraces her; she is assured of what she needs to do with Matt. She needs to once and for all break ties, and handle it quickly; she has never doubted that being with Fitz is what she wants; but his love for her, and everything they have talked about so far cinches it for her. She cannot allow this issue with Matt to hang around any further. She has to take care of this immediately.

He feels her holding him tightly; he looks down at her; kissing the top of her head, as she rests on his lap and chest. Sensing something is wrong; he asks, "Baby are you okay, you're so quiet." She responds, "Yes, I am good, real good right here with you." He smiles as he says, "You do wonders for my ego." She replies, as she looks at him, "Will you stop acting like you don't know that you're a catch? It just makes you hotter." She says as she laughs, kissing him lightly. He smiles at her and says; "whatever, I did to deserve you, I am glad I did it. I know it's fast Liv, but I love you with all of my heart baby, and all I ask is that you be honest with me, and be true to me. Is that doable for you?"


	31. Chapter 31

She develops a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach; her mind goes to her handling Matt again. She knows she needs to tell him about Matt; she feels terrible keeping it from him, but telling him now will not help anything. She needs to handle Matt first; then tell him all at once. So they only have to have the conversation once, she thinks to herself.

She responds to him, "Yes it's doable, and no it's not too fast. Fitz, I love you with all of my heart too, and I want more than anything for us to be together; marriage, babies and all. I have never felt like this with anyone else. I know you're the one for me, and I am the one for you." She says, as she initiates a deeply passionate, and loving kiss.

As they kiss; she sits up on his lap, feeling him still inside her, as his erection is increasing. Feeling his growth inside her, as he kisses her neck, and massages her breasts, relights her fire quickly. Her arousal sky rockets. She starts rotating her hips, and the kiss breaks, as they both moan, "OOOOOh Yeah," In unison, and smile at each other. He stares into her eyes, and she says, "Oh Damn That's Good," As he replies, "MMMM Yeah Baby OOOh." As she grinds, and strokes on him. He grips her waist with both hands; as she feeds him her breasts, and he sucks her nipples feverishly.

His suction on her nipples; in addition to his and her hip thrusts sends her into another orbit of pleasure. Her clit is twinging and her wetness is flowing like a river. They synchronize their thrusts into a strong and powerful rhythm; it captivates them completely, and pushes them both over the edge quickly, and blissfully as they release simultaneously.

She again falls onto his chest; breathless, and lacking energy as he again leans against the wall. "Oh God is it possible to die from too many orgasms, or sensory overload?" She asks, trying to find her bearings; he laughs, and says, "I don't think so. But if it were, we might be dead already," making them both laugh. As they rest a little longer, to regain function in their extremities; they finally wash up in the tepid water, having lost all of the hot water during their session.

After getting out of the shower, they dry off. Liv unclips her hair, noticing its damp, and blow dries it, before she pulls it up into a pony tail at the top of her head. Fitz sits in amazement; he's never seen her hair down before; it's always up in a bun or a twist. It's super long, and looks sexy resting on her shoulders. She sees him watching her, as she finishes her hair; she smiles and asks, "What are you looking at?"

Fitz smiles back as he says, "I've never seen you do your hair before; or seen it down. So I am just watching, and learning. When we have our daughters maybe I can help. You said a bunch of mulatto babies." She laughs at his cuteness. He always finds the humor in everything, and makes her laugh at it too. He walks over to her, and holds her in his arms again. "I love you Liv." She replies, "I love you too."

They walk out into the bedroom; Liv sits on a chair and moisturizes her skin before putting on her bed clothes. As she is finishing the front of her body, and arms he asks, "Do you need me to get your back?" She smiles and says, "Yes, you can get my back." She walks over to the bed, and lays down on her stomach. As he rubs the lotion onto her skin; he massages every inch of her from her shoulders down to her toes.

His touch feels like tiny fluffy feathers, running all over her body; she moans, "MMMM your touch feels so good." He smiles at the sounds she is making, as he caresses her body, and rubs in the lotion; once he gets down to her ankles, he tells her to turn over. While she lays on her back; he massages her feet. In her mind; she's thinking this is the best foreplay in the world. She is so hot for him right now, it doesn't make any damn sense. The fact that he is legitimately massaging her body, and not trying to have sex makes him more desirable.

When he finishes rubbing her feet; he sees that she is beyond turned on. But he wants to make her beg for it. He enjoys making her want him, and him showing up to please her every time. Instead of giving her what she clearly wants he does what she isn't expecting. He gets up when he's done; leans over top of her, and kisses her lips quickly. He breaks the kiss and says, "I need to wash my hands." He turns and walks into the bathroom. He sees the confusion on her face, as he walks away. When he dries his hands; he comes back into the bedroom. She is still naked and laying on the bed, clearly waiting for him to finish playing with her.

Despite how sexy she looks; he is able to hold back. He asks her, "Did you want some ice cream?" She looks at him and asks, "Are you serious?" He smiles and says, "Yes, I have bananas foster in the fridge." She watches him go to the fridge, and for a moment, she is a little annoyed that he is playing with her.

But then she thinks; oh two can play this game. Armed with a plan of seduction that is sure to change his tune; she stands up, walks over to him, and asks, "What kind did you get for yourself?" He says, "strawberry short-cake." She smiles at him, as she takes it out of his hand; she opens the container, and dips her breasts in the whipped cream inside the container.

Fitz watches her; he's in awe of her actions, as she says, "You can eat yours in bed," as she walks backwards. He follows her to the bed with his eyes glued to her; he's completely forgotten about his plan to make her beg for him. She can see the passion, and intensity in his eyes. She puts the dessert down on the side table as she lays across the bed.

He removes his shorts, as he climbs on top of her; she asks, "Don't you want your dessert?" He smiles at her, and grabs the dessert off the side table. He drizzles the strawberry liquor, and strawberries onto her breasts and stomach as he says. "This is going to be the best strawberry shortcake ever;" with a smile and a wink.


	32. Chapter 32

He licks and eats all of the strawberries off of her stomach, and sucks off most of the whipped cream. His suction on her nipples is so strong her clit twinges, and she grips him passionately as her climax looms. "Oh God baby that feels so good." She says as he slides down her body, and places her legs over his shoulders. "You taste amazing Livy." He says as he licks her folds deliberately.

His tongue is cold to the touch so she giggles; but that stops once her folds open, and he begins sucking her clit like a new-born baby trying to feed. Her giggles turn to moans as her hip thrusts begin. He grips her thighs as he holds her in place, and runs his tongue all around her honey pot. He tastes all of her sweetness; then plunges his tongue deep into her nectar tunnel.

She arches her back, as the force of his tongue deep inside her, sends her arousal to its peak. Her clit twinges, and then stiffens, as she thrusts faster and faster keeping up with his head movements. Suddenly there's one more thrust, and she grabs a hand full of his hair as she releases and screams "Oh God Yes Yes Yes Baby MMMM!" She's never felt pleasure like this before. Her body is shaking, and her muscles are contorting, as the orgasm ravages her body.

She hears him moaning "Mmmmm" as he continues to taste her running juices; her cup runs over onto the bed, and he cleans her thighs thoroughly causing her to giggle. He slides up her body stopping to suck the rest of the whipped cream off of her breasts, before reaching her mouth. As he sucks on her nipples, causing her arousal to rebuild, and rise quickly. A lonely curl sits on his forehead. Yes he's definitely my superman, she thinks to herself, and he has a hell of a super power.

He finishes with her breasts, and kisses her deeply as she feels him slide inside her without warning. She gasps and her back arches; he moans, "MMMM Baby," He says as he thrusts moderately, staring deep into her eyes; she moans back "MMMM Baby Damn," As their thrusts synchronize, and the rhythm takes control of the moment.

He feels her thrusting back as he thrusts, and together the pace quickens; they both moan incessantly as pleasure surrounds them. They kiss each other sloppily, as they fall deeper, and deeper into the passion of love making. She hears him grunting, and feels him pulsating; she knows he's close, and so is she. She wants to hold on a little longer; but she can't. He starts dipping his hips as he thrusts, and digs into her as she feels her clit stiffen, and her walls contract.

His pace gets quicker and quicker, as her arousal wall breaks, as she moans, "Oh Fitz Oh Yes Oh Fuck MMMMM!" As she grips him tightly, until he rises up on his knees; he hammers her releasing massive aggression until he explodes. She feels him release into her. As they both moan and kiss romantically, breathless, and tired. They realize something is missing. He looks at her and she looks at him; "Livy…" She says, "I know. I'm on birth control it's okay." He responds, "So can we stop using them?" She smiles as she asks, "Do you have your papers?" He replies, "Yes I do, I'm clean." She replies, "good, me too, so if that's the case; then yes we can stop using them. He smiles at her as he holds her in his arms, and she settles into his chest; she looks over at the clock, and sees its almost midnight.

She asks, "Hey what time are your press meetings tomorrow?" He replies, "They start at 11am why?" She sighs as she says, "I have some calls I need to make tomorrow, after we meet with the RNC; I was thinking I could make them while you are at the press meetings. Then I would be available to be with you for the rest of the day. What do you think?"

Fitz replies, "I will miss you, but I guess that makes sense. Is everything okay?" It pains her to deceive him; but there is no way around this. She has to get it done. "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine. I just have to straighten out some things okay?" He kisses her forehead, and says, "Okay," As he yawns. Feeling tired as well, she snuggles up to him; they kiss, and say goodnight, as they fall asleep together.

Super Tuesday

Morning arrives, and Liv awakes to the sight of a sleeping Fitz; he's lying flat on his back and shirtless, with the covers barely covering his nether region. She stares at him and smiles thinking damn he's fine, and he's all mine mmmhmm.

He's even more gorgeous sleeping; how is that possible; she thinks. Feeling bold she pulls the covers up, and takes a peek at him below. As she looks for a few seconds or longer, she hears him say, "You see something you like?" She jumps, drops the sheet, and covers her face laughing in embarrassment.

He grabs her and pulls her close, as he asks, "you checking me out huh?" She laughs and says, "Yes I am; it's your fault your too damn hot and sexy." Fitz laughs and says, "Men over 40 are not hot Liv," She replies, "Fitz stop it; you know you're hot. I know you see how women react to you."

He smiles as he says, "Honestly Livy, the only woman I see is you. If others are interested; they are alone in their desire, because I only see you, and only want you." Her heart flutters; could he be more perfect? He always makes her feel so special it's an amazing feeling to be loved like this, and she never wants it to end.

He leans in to kiss her and his alarm goes off; "damn it;" he says frustrated. She laughs, "It's okay baby, We have to get up anyway. Cyrus should be calling soon, and you have to go get your clothes, and get dressed. It's almost 6:00am; we can pick this up later."


	33. Chapter 33

He looks at her like a man who will not be denied. "I will not be deprived of my love time with you Livy; I have plenty of time before I have to get ready, and I plan to make every minute count." He says as he kisses her deeply. Completely willing to give in to his desire for her; she lays back as he sucks her breasts to get her river flowing, and then takes a trip south to ensure she is at the right temperature for their next activity; as he tastes her so freely; she cannot stop moaning his name, or pulling his hair. His tongue is pure magic, as it dances on her clit, and causes a release so aggressive, she can barely speak it feels so good.

As he ventures back up to her waiting lips to kiss her; she feels her arousal and aggression on a different level. As he kisses her she sees the aggression in his eyes, and she says, "Let me turnover." He grins and allows her to change positions. As she turns over she rises up on her knees; he sits in amazement staring at her ass. She looks back and sees the look of lust, and potential enjoyment in his eyes. "Is this what you want baby?" She asks lustfully.

He grabs her hips, and rises up on his knees, as he licks his lips, preparing to slide into her. He answers as he enters her, "OOOH Yeah Livy." Her back arches as he enters her; the stiffness of his erection is unreal; it feels so good she moans, "Oh It's So Hard Baby MMMMMMHMMM." He feels her wetness, and strokes her hard and fast, as he says, "MMMM it's super hard for you Baby." He feels her climax on the brink; his is almost there as well. He's pulsating, and her clit is twinging; they are both on the edge.

He smacks her ass as his aggression rises; she screams, "Oh Yeah, Again!" He smacks it repeatedly, in sync with their thrusts, as she pushes back at him. She squeezes him internally, simultaneously sending them both into a whirl wind of pleasure moans, groans, grunting, and thrusting until finally the ecstasy of orgasm is reached.

As he releases into her he is completely drained, and they collapse onto the bed sweating, speechless, and immobile for several minutes trying to recover. After catching their breath; he pulls her over to him as he lays on his back, and looks into her eyes. She smiles as she asks, "What?" He replies, "Nothing, you're just so beautiful." She smiles as she kisses him romantically, after saying; "thank you baby."

Suddenly, she hears her phone buzz; she grabs it, it's a text from Cyrus. She grins as she says, "They want to meet at 8:15 Fitz; let's get going." He grins as he says, "Okay are you ready Ms. Pope?" Liv replies, "of course; it's what I do," as she kisses his lips sweetly, before going to shower and dress.

After they dress and prepare to walk out the door, she asks, "How are you feeling about today?" As she grabs her phone out of her purse hearing it vibrate. "I'm okay, a little aggravated by having to deal with these racist bastards today." She responds, "Well, I think they will be extra nice to you today; once I get done reading them their rights, and again if they don't want to play nice. I have their special packages ready to go." He looks at her and says "wow already?"

Liv replies, "The early bird catches the worm honey; better to get it over with." He agrees; "you're right, it needs to be handled quickly and cleanly." A yawn follows his sentence. She replies, "Awe are you still tired?" He smiles as he replies, "Yeah, my girlfriend uses me as her sex slave, and doesn't let me get adequate rest."

They both laugh as she says; "well you could always tell her no. I'm sure she will understand," as she kisses him lightly, and he says; "that will never happen." They both smile as they step on the elevator, and walk out to meet Cyrus waiting in the lobby. When the approach Cyrus he is ending a phone call, and the look on his face indicates he was handling something serious. But he makes no mention of it; so she leaves it alone. A part of her doesn't want to know what he was doing anyway.

They arrive at the committee's office towers about 10 minutes early; when they walk into the room all of the members are present except Robert. The look on some of the member's faces let Liv know they didn't expect to see her here, and they look rather concerned. She has represented at least two of the members in past dealings of their own. She walks in confident and secure; she's dressed in a fierce black DKNY pant suit, with black heels, and her hair is pulled up into a bun.

She puts on her fake smile and says, "Good Morning everyone; such a beautiful day out isn't it?" They all reply, "Good Morning," and everyone shakes hands. As she walks over to the table to take her seat; she gets an email from Huck of the proof she will need to bend the committee members their way. No way they can refute this information she thinks to herself. She then sends a copy of that email, and the material she showed Fitz, and Cyrus last night to the committee members email in boxes.

Moments later, Robert comes in looking hurried and nervous; he barely looks anyone in the face. He takes his seat and says, "Good morning are we ready to begin?" Liv looks at Cyrus, as he stares at Robert; it's clear that he has had a talk with Robert, and has done a good job of scaring him almost to death. Hoping to prevent this meeting from being recorded. Liv says, "Before we begin. I would like to take a moment to ask everyone here; are we certain we want to record this meeting today? Once the recorder starts; all contents of the discussion will be a part of the permanent record."

The nervousness level in the room begins to rise, as the members now realize that this cannot end well in their favor; especially if the tape of this meeting or transcript is leaked. "I move no recording be made of this meeting." Says Senator Bailey, and Senator Collins, seconds the motion. It is agreed there will be no official recording of the meeting.

"Permission to speak freely Mr. Chairman; "says Senator Wright." Robert replies, "You have the floor Senator Wright." Senator Wright asks, "Can I have clarification on why this change of party request was submitted, and done so late? This is a slap in the face to the party."

Liv replies, "If I may Senator; the filing of the request was not done lightly. It was done as a result of information we recently came across. This information suggests a conspiracy against the Grant campaign from this committee, and other high ranking party members. We know that one of the committee members, is being paid to collect, and report information about this campaign to someone else. So, with all due respect, that should serve as a slap in the face to the party Senator. Not Gov. Grant doing what is necessary, to protect himself from such unfair treatment from his own party no less."

Fitz and Cyrus both look at each other, and share a look of damn between them. Fitz marvels at how she stands confidently in front of these men, and she has all of their attention. Cyrus leans over and says, "They are being teed up and don't know it yet." Fitz replies, "Agreed, this is going to be good."

As they check back into the meeting. Liv continues to say, "The individuals involved in this worked tirelessly to shut down the campaign during the primaries; but were unsuccessful because other powers at work made moves to combat their efforts. However, once rumors surfaced about there being a personal relationship between myself and Gov. Grant; there are now suddenly some character issue concerns.

These bogus concerns could prevent him from winning the Republican nomination, despite his fantastic turnouts in the primaries, and his outstanding public service record, and accomplishments. It appears his personal struggles that have been common knowledge among most everyone within the political arena, and certainly everyone here, are now being seen as an issue in the wake of these rumors. Again I submit that is not just a slap in the face to Gov. Grant and myself; but also a sucker punch to the jaw that we don't deserve."


	34. Chapter 34

When she is finished; it takes everything in Fitz, not to stand and clap for her. He's insanely proud right now. He can't believe he's lucky enough to not just have her on his team; but have her in his life as his lady. He sees the discomfort building on the faces of the committee members; they are struggling to understand what's happening, and trying to gather their thoughts. There is an uneasiness in the room that is rising quickly. They didn't expect this allegation, and are looking for a way to discredit it. The brutal silence is broken when Liv hears, "What evidence do you have, that suggests such a conspiracy exists?" Says, Senator Bailey.

Liv replies, I can produce call logs, a bank money trail, recorded meetings both audio and video Senator. If you check your emails now; you will see snippets of transcripts of two of the meetings held, discussing the relationship between Gov. Grant, and myself, as well as an action plan against it. Keep in mind; the names have been shielded for practical purposes."

The looks on their faces is priceless, as they all click on their emails on their laptops, and transcripts appear, implying the committee's and the RNC's involvement in the conspiracy. Liv watches Robert, as he reads the transcript, and his eyes are as big as saucers. He recalls the conversation; its one he had with Cyrus, about her and Fitz. Quickly he interjects, "So Ms. Pope what is it that you want? How do we resolve this situation?"

Liv says, "If the committee and the powers that be, agree to abandon any plan to attack this campaign, the administration, or either of us personally, or professionally, then we will withdraw our petition to change party's, and accept the Republican nomination. But, if you refuse to agree to our terms, we will be forced to take our complaint public."

Senator Collins says, "How do we know that you are seriously going to follow through with the request to change party's? This feels like a blackmail scheme to me." She responds, "If you all will go to your email again, you will have one entitled campaign footage; click on it, and you will have all the evidence you need, to assure you this is not a joke. We don't make idle threats Senator Collins, we make decisions, and if this committee doesn't decide in our best interest, we will side with the party that does, and not waste anytime explaining to the public, why a lifelong Republican changed sides in the middle of a presidential race no less." The email has the fake photos and documents drawn up by Huck; she knows the material is too convincing to deny or discredit. But she waits for their facial and verbal responses.

Senator Bailey says, "Ms. Pope you have made a great case for your client's position, but what do you really have to offer, that ensures we will quash any alleged conspiracies against Gov. Grants Campaign for President? I mean we can say we agree to cease and desist; but what happens if we don't?' Liv smiles, as she says, "I love a man who is always thinking John;" She picks up her phone, and after clicking on the package information; she sends one to every committee member except Robert.

The simultaneous dings heard, as the information hits each lap top, was frighteningly dramatic. She says, "Check your emails once more please, and tell me which way you would like to vote, after viewing the personalized content." She watches all of them, as she sits down, and leans back in her chair. She sees Fitz and Cyrus staring at her out of her peripheral. Fitz doesn't know what to do; he wants to know what she sent them. But knows that he agreed not to be in on every aspect of the plan details.

After hearing the loud groans and exclamations, as well as, "how the hell..." comments, breaking the silence of the room. The apparent arrogance they were displaying turns to pure desperation and fear. Seeing the reactions of his counterparts; Robert calls for an open vote, which surprises everyone in the room, because he is clearly the only one who didn't get an email. Nonetheless, they all vote unanimously to acknowledge the conspiracy, and to stop any plans in action to interfere with, or harm the success of the Grant Campaign.

When they hear the committee's decision; Liv does all she can not to smile. She remains straight faced. The meeting adjourns, everyone shakes hands, and Liv, Fitz, and Cyrus walk out of the meeting feeling accomplished. As they leave; Fitz notices the looks of contempt on the board's faces, and wonders why they are all seemingly ganging up on Robert. When they get onto the elevator; they all breathe an air of relief, and Fitz and Liv embrace, sharing a quick kiss, before the elevator doors open.

As they exit the elevator; Fitz asks, "Why are they so angry with Robert?" Cyrus says, "Because like we said last night, by him not getting the email, it appears he is associated with the conspiracy somehow, just as Liv planned." Fitz looks at Liv and sees her smiling; she says, "I love it when a plan comes together."

After arriving at the hotel; Fitz and Liv go to her room and Cyrus, who is happier than a fat kid with cake, rushes off to the press meeting venue ahead of Fitz, to ensure everything is ready when he arrives. As they walk to her room hand in hand; they cannot stop smiling at each other. When they get inside the room; he takes her into his arms, and says, "You are amazing Ms. Pope."

She smiles and says, "Thank you Gov. Grant, and don't you forget it." He replies, "I am going to get you something to express my appreciation; you really deserve it Liv. You handled them like they were peasants, and they didn't know what hit them." Liv laughs as she listens to him recount the meeting, and their expressions. She knows that she did well, and feels like the meeting went better than she expected; but at the end of the day, she is just glad their goal is accomplished.

She replies, "It is my job Fitz. It's what I do; I don't need a gift. You are my gift." He smiles at her and they share a kiss that heats up quickly, but they manage to control it, knowing that he has to go very soon. "I am going to miss you at the press meetings." He says holding her tightly. She responds, "I will miss being with you too; but you will be back in no time, and we will have the rest of the day together." She says touching his face. He leans in for another kiss and says, "I will be back around 1pm; so we can get some lunch, and relax before tonight's presentation and speech."

"Okay baby; I will be here waiting for you when you get back. Are we eating in the room, or do you want to go out to eat?" He replies, "We can do either one; it doesn't matter to me Liv, you choose and let me know." She walks him to the door, and he kisses her against the wall passionately; before he opens the door. Their kiss intensifies; but Liv stops him and says, "Fitz go, or you will never make it. I will be here when you get back. I promise." He smiles and says "Okay," As he opens the door and he says, "I love you." She kisses him quickly and says, "I love you too." After he leaves Liv changes out of her black DKNY power suite, and lays out her clothing choice for the afternoon, as well as for the evening at the Republican National Convention.

Her excitement about the event is overshadowed somewhat, by the conniving actions of the RNC. Nevertheless, she is glad this battle is over for now. She knows there is going to be more drama concerning them, because of her and Fitz's relationship. But for now it's score one for them. Regardless of their antics, she believes Fitz deserves the nomination, and he will win the presidency too.

As Fitz gets ready to leave; he walks by the gift shop on the way out going to the press meeting location, and sees there is a flower shop inside too. He goes in and decides to buy Liv some flowers. She deserves so much more; but right now, these will do. He's also thinking after Super Tuesday is over; they need a break from campaigning for a week. He is looking forward to booking a trip on an exotic island with her for a few days; sex on the beach sounds damn good.

Before he forgets; he sends his travel agent a text asking her to get to work finding somewhere warm, sexy, and private for them to go immediately. He purchases the red and white long stem roses, and sees that he has time before he has to be at the presser, so he decides to deliver them to her himself, instead of sending them up by the delivery person. He fills out the card and carries the flowers with a smile, and full of love, ready to deliver them to his love.

As Liv stands in the suite alone, her mind now goes to her personal matter; but she has some business calls to make too, according to some of the messages on her phone. However, she decides to take care of the one personal call first. She picks up her phone and makes the call. Matt answers, "Hey Liv," She replies, "Hello Matt, are you busy? She puts the phone on speaker, as she brushes her hair, and gets dressed." He sighs as he says, "No, I'm not busy. But apparently you are; since you haven't been returning my calls."

She takes a breath, as she replies, "Yes, I am quite busy these days; that's why I haven't called you back until now. Anyway I apologize for being so abrupt with you in our last conversation when you came to Ellie's; I was angry because you showed up uninvited, but regardless of that I could've handled it better. So I hope you can accept my apology."

Matt hears her apology; but really doesn't care for it, because his gripe is with the denial of his feelings. It's like she is glossing over the fact; he is developing feelings for her. He replies, "Liv your apology is accepted, but that isn't my beef with you. You know that I am developing feelings for you, and you're ignoring them, as if you don't see them.

Why else would I look for you? If I didn't have feelings for you." Liv responds, "Matt I understand that you have feelings for me beyond our agreement; I am not ignoring your feelings. I just don't share those same feelings with you." Matt hears her words; but finds it difficult to believe that she doesn't feel anything for him. He says, "Liv you told me once you liked me, and thought about us being a couple; can't we go back to that conversation?"


	35. Chapter 35

Liv sighs as she says, "Matt that was a year and a half ago; we talked about it, and decided it wasn't a good idea. So we continued with our agreement of sex only, maybe dinner, or an escort to an event. Now you want to bring this up because you're catching feelings. But I'm sorry; it's too late for that discussion. I'm calling you to break things off with you officially. I simply don't have time for this. I am in love with someone, so you and I are done."

He responds, "Wow in love with someone? How is that possible? We were just together a few weeks ago." Liv laughs, as she says, "Uhm I think you've got your dates and women mixed up. We haven't been together in over three months Matt."

Matt doesn't like her response; she can hear it in his voice. He says, "Liv you're not in love; you're just looking for something to hold on to. It's too quick for you to be in love." Liv now is annoyed at his nerve. She says, "How dare you tell me whether I am in love or not? You don't know me Matt. So please stop acting like you do." He replies, "I have text messages that say otherwise."

She replies, "Knowing me sexually; doesn't count as knowing my heart Matt. That's something you never touched, so like I said. You don't know me. But it doesn't matter, I am done with this conversation. All I ask is that you don't call me or text me, and if you come to the charity ball on Saturday, just avoid me all together. Because I will not be engaging you." She says as she then follows with, "good-bye," and hangs up. She then changes his name to do not answer in her phone in case he calls back so she doesn't answer.

Feeling a sense of relief that she has had the final conversation with Matt; she takes a breath. She says aloud, "Now to tell Fitz, as she sighs." As she turns around to face the bedroom door; she sees Fitz standing in the door fully dressed, looking absolutely amazing, holding a dozen red and white long stem roses. But he has a look of hurt, anger, and shock on his face. The look takes her breath away, as she clasps her hand over her mouth.

When their eyes meet he says, "Tell me what Liv." She feels like she can't breathe or speak; she sees the look on his face and its killing her. She knows instantly that she has messed up in the worst way. She says, "Fitz it's not what you think." He scoffs, as he puts the flowers down, and puts his hands in his pockets. He replies, "What I think is that you lied to me, so you could stay here, and break things off with someone. Have you been seeing him and talking to him this entire time you've been here with me Liv?"

Knowing that she will have one shot at getting this right, and possibly saving this relationship she says. "I've talked to him one time; since I came to work for the campaign, and that was to invite him to the Black and White charity ball as my date. He goes yearly anyway; but this year I asked him to be my date. But that was before you and I discussed having feelings for each other.

As far as seeing him; I've seen him once since I have been here but it wasn't on purpose. He popped up at my sister's house because he heard about Jayson getting shot. I wasn't returning any of his calls; so he stalked me, and tracked me down. When he showed up; I told him to leave, because he was not invited, and I reminded him of the nature of our relationship."

She sees the look in his eyes, and she feels his pain. She says, "Fitz, I know how this looks to you, and I am so sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner. I just got so caught up in everything else going on, it got away from me. But I was going to tell you tonight when we got back from the convention. I figured we would have the conversation once, and I could tell you emphatically that it was taken care of at that time."

When she is done talking she walks over to him, but he steps back from her; her eyes begin to water, her worries are coming true. He is going to leave her over this stupid mistake she made, and there is nothing she can do about it. He sees the hurt on her face, and the regret in her eyes; he knows she didn't mean any harm, but he is not willing to let her off the hook for lying, and being deceitful. That's something he isn't willing to tolerate; he went through that in his marriage, and that's why he is divorced.

The room is so quiet, it feels like the world stops; Fitz is inflamed. He can't speak because if he does, he will say something he cannot take back. The level of pain in his face is breaking Liv's heart, and she tries to hold back, but she can't. She breaks down in tears, and pleads for his forgiveness, as she apologizes repeatedly.

He wants to talk to her, but he just can't do it right now; he doesn't have the words. He looks at her and says, "I can't do this. I can't do this again," as he backs away from her. She begs him not to leave; but he says, "I just can't Liv," And he walks out. Seeing the white and red roses lying on the dresser causes her tears to flow even faster. She picks them up and cradles them, as she lays on the floor crying, regretting her decision of lying to him, and reading the card that says, "Thank you for always having my back," I love you always Fitz."

The tears won't stop and neither will the pain; could it be that it's really over. As she recalls the look on his face; she fears it could truly be the end of them. She knows he's hurt; but she didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't even listen to her; he just reacted and left. How could he just walk out like that? If he could let her go that easily, maybe it's better they fall apart now, instead of much later.

Maybe this is for the best she thinks, but it still doesn't hurt any less; she needs comfort in this moment. So she reaches out desperately, and hopes the thought in her head, telling her to make the call, isn't steering her wrong. She grabs her phone and through the tears, she makes a call; she hears the phone ringing, now all she needs is to hear the voice.

Fitz sits in his hotel room with eyes full of tears, rage, and hurt, coursing through his veins. How could he be so stupid, to think especially at his age, he could find true love so quickly, and from such a younger woman. He thought this time was different; she made him think it was different. How could it be that all he asks is for honesty, and that seems to be the one thing he cannot get in a romantic relationship.

He knows they are moving fast; but he thought they were still on the same page; the I love you's, the level of intimacy, the connection they appear to have with one another, could that all be a mirage, or wishful thinking? Right now he simply cannot be certain of what is going on; but he knows that he has to get going; the press meeting starts in a half hour. After he washes his face, and prepares to leave out, he hears his phone ringing. He looks at the screen and feels conflicted, on whether to answer or not. Feeling like answering the call will send him on an emotional shift, he cannot deal with right now before being on camera, he hits ignore and walks out the door.

He arrives at the press meeting location still a bit emotionally out of sorts; but he doesn't have time to let his feelings digest. He has an obligation to his supporters and his voters to show up and give them his best; he feels the struggle internally, but it will have to wait. After parking he exits the vehicle, as his phone rings again, and again he hits ignore, as he hears Cyrus calling his name.

"Fitz you have to be on stage in 15 minutes, and you haven't gotten into make-up yet." Fitz is still somewhat consumed by his thoughts; he doesn't respond despite hearing him. Cyrus sees he is not responding to him, and takes a good look at him; he looks like he just got hit by a truck. "Fitz look at me. What is going on? what's wrong? Where is Liv?" Fitz stops walking; he looks at him and says, "She's not coming." Cyrus now makes the connection; clearly something is wrong between them; this is what he was afraid of; damn it why did they have to fall for each other he thinks.

He tries to save the day and give him a pep talk. "Look Fitz; I don't know what happened between you and Liv but..." Fitz interjects, "No you don't know. So leave it alone Cy. I will be fine." He says with rage in his eyes that causes Cyrus to step back. Cyrus says, "Fitz you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but damn it. You have to be on camera now in just 10 minutes. You are walking into a room full of reporters waiting for you; not to mention the viewers at home, and anyone with half a brain can see that you are a mess right now. So talk or don't talk to me; but gaddamn it man pull yourself together!"

Fitz looks at Cyrus as they prepare to enter the building and says, "Cyrus I am a politician. Faking it is what I do; just point me in the direction of the cameras." They enter the building, and Cyrus sends him to make-up, then he walks into the press room. The moment he crosses the threshold; his face lights up, and his smile sparkles; like he said he's a politician. He fakes it for a living. Although he appears to be fine, in his head he thinks to himself; was Liv faking it with him? Could it be their connection is all in his head?

**Thank you all for your wonderful and encouraging reviews and helpful critiques: I really appreciate all of the support and interest in this fan fic. This story is truly taking off; please stay tuned for more updates coming soon. Find out what happens with Fitz and Liv. will the RNC really back off of Fitz after knowing about him and Liv? What will happen at the Black and White Ball? Will Matt take the hint, take a stand or just make a scene? Will the powers that be make an appearance and is Big Gerry done causing drama? All of these questions will be answered and more in the next installment. Thanks again peeps; feel free to share and recommend this story, and my other fan fic Realizing The Dream, to all your friends and family, and of course keep the comments and reviews coming, they give me inspiration! **


	36. Chapter 36

She gets up off the floor and sits on the bed, as she waits for the phone to be answered. She feels like her heart is going to stop at any minute. After a series of ringing tones; her hopes fall short, and she suddenly hears voicemail. She's getting frustrated, and also all cried out at this point. As she sits in thought; she can't seem to muster up anymore tears. She is so angry at herself for not coming clean sooner about Matt; she cannot even look at herself in the mirror.

The pain in her heart feels so real; she truly feels like it's breaking. She grabs her phone again; seeing its 9:30am, she realizes that's why Ellie didn't answer. She remembers she volunteers at the boy's school today. Suddenly she also realizes the press meeting will be starting soon; so she goes to turn on the television. As she picks up the remote; her phone vibrates.

She sees there is a text from Fitz. She stares at the unopened message for at least five minutes before she reads it. She is terrified at what it may say. She takes a breath and clicks on the message. It reads, "I love you. We will talk later." Seeing the text makes her smile, and gives her hope that maybe they can resolve this, and move forward. But she is still feeling terrible, so she calls Abby to get this off of her chest.

Abby answers, "My goodness two calls in two days, perhaps we are on to something here." Liv replies, "Abby I messed up. I really messed up." Abby is no longer smiling, she realizes her friend is in need, so she says, "Livy what's wrong?" Liv explains what happened, and Abby is quiet for several seconds before saying, "Oh my God Livy. I am so sorry." After her response; Liv has found more tears, and is obviously crying. Abby feels her pain, she doesn't want her to be this upset; however, she understands Fitz's feelings about how this looks.

Abby suddenly remembers one ray of hope. She says, "Livy you said he texted you right?" She responds, "Yes," as she wipes her eyes. Abby replies, "Then honey if he says he will talk to you when he gets back, and he loves you, that's a good sign. At least he didn't say kick rocks."

Abby's comment makes Liv laugh; exactly what she was going for. Abby continues as she says, "Livy I know your upset; but you have to calm down, and look at things for what they are honey. He loves you. He isn't going anywhere; he is just upset." Liv knows that Abby is right. She just has to give him his space, and time to deal with this, and then they can talk it out. For the first time since the situation unfolds; Liv is breathing and functioning well.

She and Abby talk, and the conversation takes her mind off of her current issues, by distracting her with work. They end up getting a number of work related tasks completed, and despite Liv feeling better, Abby decides to take care of the business calls, Liv needed to make. Feeling a sense of calm coming over her; Liv says, "Thanks for talking to me Abs. I really needed it." Abby replies, "You are more than welcome honey. You get yourself some rest, and I will talk to you later okay." She looks at the clock and sees it's almost 11:00; so she says, "Okay, Abs. Have a good day." Abby replies. "You too hon, Bye." After getting off the phone with Abby, she decides to check in to the presser. She wonders how he is doing or looking.

She turns up the television volume, as he walks into the room. He looks flawless, and like he is on top of the world. No one would ever know, he is going through such an emotional time. She guesses that is the beauty of being a politician. He can put his game face on at any time, to fit the moment. She's watching the presser; but she's really not paying attention to what he's saying, she's just looking at his face.

As she checks out mentally a little; she sits in thought trying to figure out, what she is going to say to him when he comes back. Her thoughts are broken by a reporter asking, "What do you have to say to people who question your effectiveness and understanding of being an advocate for families and family values, when you have no children, and you're not married?" She pauses for his answer; he says, "I'd say to them stay tuned."

Liv cracks a smile and the reporters laugh too; but then he says, "Seriously, a person doesn't have to experience everything; to be compassionate or passionate about it. Families are the backbone of our society, and must be protected and preserved, regardless of their make-up or social economic class. Another reporter follows up, "You say stay tuned Gov. Grant; does that mean that something is brewing for you in the love department?"

He responds, "Yes there is Lacy, and that's all I am willing to say for now. I've already said too much. You're going to get me in trouble." He says with a charming grin. Liv watches, as all the female reporters chuckle; Liv notes Lacy appears to be laughing extra hard at his jokes, and she appears to be somewhat upset about his admission of being in a relationship. She's a bit too aggressive for Liv's taste. Liv notices the other female reporters are getting back to asking more politically based questions. Whereas Lacy, is staying on the personal track.

However, Fitz handles the questions seamlessly; he's so damn smooth, a true smooth operator. She is happy to hear his response about having someone in his life; again another good sign they may make it through this after all. She watches the rest of the first meeting, and all of the second, before she decides to go get ready for his return.

As she washes her face and cleans up her appearance as best she can; her phone rings. She sees its Ellie calling her back; she answers as she says, "Hey sissy." Ellie replies, "Hey Livy, I saw you called earlier. I was at the school with the boys." She says as she sighs, and has a seat glad to have a minute of rest.

Liv replies, "Yeah, I didn't remember you were busy, until after I called you. Sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Ellie feels something isn't right. She says, "Sissy what's going on with you? You know you're never a bother to me." Liv takes a breath as she says, "It's nothing Ellie really." Ellie says, "Olivia Carolyn Pope you better spill it. Don't make me come down there girl." She says in her best mama meaning business voice. Liv smiles because she sounds just like their mother when she does this.

Not wanting to alarm her sister. Liv says, "Okay Ellie; but you cannot tell mama or Zoe, because that's like telling mama. Do you promise?" Ellie says, "Girl please, you're talking to me. Not baby sis. Come on now; you know better than to ask me that foolishness." She says with a serious tone. Liv agrees, Ellie is like a vault; she knows all her secrets. She always joked if she committed a crime she'd confess to her, because she'd never tell anyone.

Liv tells Ellie the story about her and Fitz, and when she's done. Ellie says, "Livy first of all; you need to stop using speaker phone for calls like that." Liv laughs and agrees wholeheartedly. "Second, I understand his point, but I also see your side too, because technically everything happened before you and him actually got together, and with everything going on, you really didn't have a chance to tell him anything."

Liv says, "Yes that was sort of what I was thinking; but bottom line I have learned my lesson." Ellie laughs and says, "That's a good thing; so you're okay now?" Liv replies, "Yes I am. Abby talked me down off the ledge, and he should be back soon so we can talk. He sent me a promising text also, so I am much calmer, and I'm sure he will be too when we talk."

Ellie says, "Yes, we must let cooler heads prevail. So are you going to come see us, when you come to LA Saturday for your benefit?" Liv says, "Of course I am. I can't come all the way to LA, and not see you and the family sissy." Ellie says, "You'd better come by. You know your parents will have a cow if you don't." They share a laugh as Liv says, "By the way, how has it been being with mama and daddy this long?"


	37. Chapter 37

Ellie says, "Girl I plead the fifth; you know your father, and that's all I am going to say about that, because I am a Christian." She says with laughter and they both laugh. Liv jokes as she asks, "You haven't caught them in any compromising positions have you?" Ellie replies, "No, thank goodness. I have them in the farthest bedroom from mine anyway, because I don't want to hear anything either." Liv agrees that is best knowing their parents.

Ellie asks, "So when will you be here?" Liv replies, "I am not sure yet; but I will let you know when I figure it out." Being funny; Ellie asks, "Why not bring the governor with you?" Liv replies, "funny Ellie; I'm sure the family will love hanging with secret service all over the property." Ellie laughs as she says, that's right. He will have secret service assigned after tonight. I'm sorry bad idea on my part."

Liv replies, "No worries, I will figure something out, and let you know for sure by tomorrow okay?" Ellie replies, "Well, okay sissy. Let me get up. I have to get lunch ready for the boys. They will be inside soon." Liv asks, "Where are they?" She replies, "Outside in the backyard playing. That jungle gym is the best buying choice; I have ever made." Liv laughs at her sister as she says, "Yes, it can be the ultimate baby sitter at times." Ellie responds, "Girl, yes. It helps me greatly with keeping them entertained as I take care of Jaylen."

Liv says, "How is my favorite niece?" Ellie replies, "She is great Liv, and so cute. It's amazing how much she looks like me." Liv replies, "Yeah, she does. She even has our widow's peak." Ellie laughs as she says, "Yes she does. Poor child." They share a laugh as Liv says, "Before you go. How is Jayson doing?" Ellie replies, "He is doing well. He's going through physical therapy, and improving more daily."

Liv responds, "That's great sissy. I am glad he's recovering well." Ellie responds, "Me too sissy. That was scary and I pray to never go through that again." Liv nods in agreement, as she says, "I agree, that was rough. He's very blessed to have survived that." Ellie responds, "Yes honey; I thank God every day that he didn't take him from us." Liv says, "Amen girl." Seeing it's getting later, Liv knows Fitz will be back soon. So she says, "Well okay sissy. I will let you go, so you can tend to the kiddies." Ellie replies, "Okay, I will talk to you later; good luck with the governor." Liv replies, "Okay thanks sissy. Love you." Ellie replies, "Love you too."

After ending the call. Liv sits for a moment in wonderment about her and Ellie's conversation. She's thankful Jayson is okay, and doing well. She's also happy to hear that her niece is thriving, and her nephews are also doing well. She finds herself thinking about domestic life, and how different her life and her sister's life are in comparison. She can see her and Fitz having that life, she wants that with him, and she hopes this situation is merely a bump in the road to them getting to that place. She grows tired in the moment. Feeling like she needs some rest. She decides to take a nap, apparently crying has tired her out. Before lying down, she grabs the card from the roses, and lays down to rest in the bed.

After the final question is asked and answered; Fitz shakes hands with a few reporters, and walks out of the room to a waiting Cyrus, who is bothered by his relationship question responses. As Fitz approaches him he says, "You looked and sounded great Fitz, but was it really necessary to elude to a relationship, if things are not going well with you and Liv? I mean you could break up, and talking about her would be all for not."

Fitz looks at Cyrus and says, "Cy you don't know what the hell you're talking about, and are not in a position to talk to me about my relationship. So back off, and mind your own damn business!" After making this statement; he loosens his tie and walks away. In response Cyrus says, "Fitz wait a minute." But he continues walking and says, "I'm going back to the hotel Cy. I will see you tonight." Cyrus thinks to himself; this is why you don't mix business with pleasure.

As he walks to his truck; he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looks at the screen and takes a breath. He feels obligated to answer this time; despite not being in a very chatty mood. He gives in and he answers, as he hears "Hey there cousin." He smiles as he says, "Hey Jamie; sorry about earlier. I was busy so I couldn't take your calls."

Jamie replies, "I understand Mr. Presidential nominee," She says as they both laugh. She always makes him laugh, she is quite the jokester. Fitz gets into his truck, and continues his conversation as he heads back to the hotel. "So what can I do for you Jamie?" He asks. She replies, "I was calling to invite you to mom and dad's for dinner this Wednesday; it's going to be the whole family even Andrew may show up." She says gleefully, and hopeful he will accept the invitation.

Fitz replies, "I don't know Jamie. I will have to check; I'm not sure what the campaign schedule looks like, but I can let you know later tonight." Fitz is not sure if being around family is what he needs right now; especially, since the last time he went to a family event. They'd invited several eligible women to meet him. It was a nightmare. Jamie can tell he's politely blowing them off; so she says, "Fitz I know your busy; but it would be great to see you, and I promise we won't have any women there to meet you." She says as they both laugh.

Fitz pulls into the parking lot of the hotel, and parks as his cousin says, "Hey cousin; you sound a little off. Is everything okay?" He doesn't want to burden anyone with his emotional issues; so he says, "Not really, but I am working it out." Jamie replies, "Fitz I can tell you're hiding something. What's going on? You used to tell me everything." He remembers they were quite close growing up; he is close to all of his cousins, because they grew up like siblings.

Feeling the need to unload the stress that is on his heart, and also to get another point of view. He explains that he is in a new relationship, and he thought their path was clear, but he found out she hadn't officially broke things off with a casual relationship she had before they met. After asking a few questions of Fitz, which he answers honestly. Jamie says, "Fitz you need to remember that Liv isn't Mellie. So she shouldn't have to pay for her transgressions. It sounds to me like this brought back those bad memories. But the circumstances couldn't be more different. I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt don't you?"

Fitz listens to Jamie and he hears her words; it makes sense. Perhaps he is punishing Liv for Mellie's behavior, and that isn't fair. "I just don't like secrets, lies, and deception; that drives me crazy." He says in a serious tone. Jamie looking for a way to lighten the mood says, "Then how the hell are you a politician?"

Fitz was having a serious moment; but had to admit her joke was funny. He laughs with her. Jamie says, "Sorry I had to walk through the door you just opened with those words." Fitz says, "You're fine. Thanks for the laugh. I needed it." She replies, "You're welcome. But seriously Fitz, I think your feelings are valid. But you two just need to effectively communicate, and you will be fine." Fitz smiles and appreciates the advice.

He says, "Thanks Jamie I appreciate your encouraging words." Jamie replies, "No problem; just make sure you bring Liv with you if you come to the house. We would all like to see the one who has stolen your heart." Fitz replies, "I will do that Jamie; I will call you later." He says as he gets out the truck, and they trade good-byes.

Liv wakes from her nap feeling better than she did when she laid down. She sees it's after 1pm and he's not back yet. She gets up and goes to the bathroom; she sees her eyes are puffy and red. So she washes her face and places a cool compress on her eyelids for a few minutes. She notices an immediate affect; she feels like she needs some tea to calm her nerves.

So she orders some and sits out in the living room, watching television and waiting for Fitz to show up. She considers calling him, but decides against it. A few moments later; after her tea is delivered. Fitz walks in the door with his overnight bag in hand. He looks calmer, but also looks tired. She's sitting Indian style on the couch, and she is unsure of how to greet him. Their eyes meet, and she says, "Hi." He responds, "Hi." As he sits on the couch and says, "You didn't answer my text." She looks at him and says, "I wanted to talk in person."

The room goes quiet, as he adjusts his body toward her on the couch. He notices her body language, she's all huddled up, and her eyes are red and a little puffy. He knows she's been crying a lot. It hurt him to see her suffering; that wasn't his intention at all. He just needed space to think. She looks up at him, and he looks back at her. They sit quiet for a few minutes, before he says, "Livy the situation with my ex hurt me deeply. The secrets, the betrayal, the deception. All of it damn near killed me, and I will not do that again. That's why you lying to me brought all of that back."

He pauses and takes a breath, as he notices her reaction to his words. He knows she's remorseful, he can see it clearly in her eyes. He continues as he says, "With that being said. I know you didn't mean any harm, and it's unfair for me to dump my baggage from my old relationship onto you. You don't deserve to pay for someone else's mistakes. You can only answer for your own actions. So for that I am very sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

She's happy that he's acknowledging that his reaction was somewhat unfair, and she's happy he apologized. She also understands why he was angry with her. So she responds, "I understand your feelings Fitz, and I am sorry I lied to you, and deceived you. Because it was wrong; I should've talked to you about it sooner. I had the chance, but I chickened out." Fitz appreciates her acknowledgement of dishonesty.

He replies, "Thank you for your apology Liv. That means allot to me." She replies, "You're welcome. Thank you for yours too. I appreciate it." He smiles at her and she returns the smile back. He's feeling the weight on his shoulders lessen. But he still has some concerns, and he's not sure how she will react. But he says, "Now that we are both calmer. I need to ask you some questions about you and Matt."

To his surprise, Liv replies, "Okay, what do you want to know?" Her openness is refreshing, and gives him great hope for them. He leans forward a bit, and asks, "Do you have feelings for him?" Liv says, "No, I don't anymore. I say not anymore Fitz; because about 6 months into our arrangement. I proposed that we try to develop a relationship; but it didn't work. So we went back to our casual situation."

Fitz says, "So you were able to just stop wanting to be with him romantically, and relegate it to just sex?" Liv says, "Yes I was. Because first of all; I didn't feel for him the way I feel for you. I've never felt like this with anyone else. Second, it's not like we saw each other frequently, remember we live on separate coasts. We don't really have a relationship per se; we don't talk on the phone or text, unless we are setting up a meet. So the distance between us made it easy for me to move on. But that was almost 2 years ago. Therefore when you and I met; there were no feelings for him to consider."

As he takes in her response; he is glad she is being so honest with him. He knows she doesn't have to be completely honest; but she is choosing to be, which means she understands how important honesty is to him, and he appreciates her efforts. Liv sees his facial response to her answer, and feels like it's settling in.

However, she knows he's not done. She's sure he's been thinking of all kinds of questions to ask while he's been gone. So she sits and waits for the next line of questions. After a short silence he asks, "When he came to your sister's house, did you kiss him?" Liv looks him in his eyes squarely, and says, "Absolutely not baby; these lips are all yours." He smiles at her, and he touches her face. She presses her face into his hand, and says, "I love you so much Fitz." He responds, "I love you too Livy."

She moves closer to him on the couch, and stops half way, as he changes his position, to take her into his lap. He looks at her and says, "Come here." Ushering her into his lap. She smiles and climbs into his lap, and cuddles up into his arms. They sit in silence, as he kisses her forehead, and strokes her back. She feels safe in his arms, and although she feels they have settled the issue. She feels the need to reaffirm how she feels. The silence breaks as she says, "Fitz please believe me. I know I messed up, and it will never happen again I promise." He hears her and he believes her. He sees the look of repentance on her face, and she sees the look of forgiveness in his eyes.

He replies, "Livy, again all I ask is that you be honest; if you're honest. We can get past anything, but if not, we are done. I can't do this again. I won't do this again Liv." He sees her eyes change as he speaks. But he continues; feeling like he has to get it out. "Liv, you can't handle me or us, the way you handle your clients. When something happens, we need to talk it out. Sometimes the answer is immediate, but sometimes it takes time to find. Nonetheless, we find it together; you're not in control of everything okay?"

She looks into his eyes and says, "Fitz, I hear you loud and clear. You're right. You're not my client. This is our relationship, and I do have to treat it that way. But you also have to react to me based on us, and not based on your past. You have to be fair." He strokes her cheek and says, "You're right baby. I do have to be fair; I will work on that I promise." He says, as they share a sweet kiss, as he holds her in his arms, and they try to recover from the emotional tensions.

After sitting for a while, the quietness is broken by Liv's stomach growling loudly. They both smile and Fitz says, "Wow is that your stomach?" He says laughing, as she tucks her head into his chest and covers her eyes in embarrassment, yet still laughing too. He asks, "Are you hungry?" She smiles and says, "A little," As she smiles up at him; after he pulls her head out of his chest, and kisses her lips.

After their kiss; he replies, "A little? It sounds like a bear is in your belly. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry too," She agrees to get up, and they both stand up together. They hug; but before he walks away, she says, "Fitz I know you were upset with me earlier, and I deserved your anger. But please, next time don't walk away from me like that okay?"

He sees the fear in her eyes, and hears the trembling in her voice. He takes her face into his hands, and kisses her lips sweetly after saying, "Okay Livy. I'm sorry, I won't do that again. Let's promise each other right now. Not to do that to one another okay?" She smiles at him and takes a breath; she steps back from him and says, "Okay, let me go change, and I will be ready." She says as she hurries into the bedroom.

He can tell her spirits are up; he hates that they had such an emotional moment, especially so early in their relationship, but he feels good that they are making it through it. He sees her commitment to making it work, and it gives him more hope that it will work. Since she is going to change. He figures maybe he should too; so he grabs his bag and changes into some jeans, and a polo shirt with some casual shoes, and sits down to wait for her. Liv looks in the mirror, and sees the puffiness has subsided, and grabs the visine out of her purse, to clear up the red eyes.

Looking at her hair; she decides to do something special. She heats up her bumpers, to give her hair some life, and in a matter of a few minutes, she is ready to go. She grabs her purse to complete her look, and walks out to meet him, wearing a blue jean skirt, mid-thigh with a pink top, and some pink matching sandals. When she comes back into the living room, she sees he's changed clothes too. She's impressed with his ensemble, she says, "You didn't say you were changing clothes," she says as she checks out his attire closer.

He replies, "I figured since you were casual. I should be too. Plus I am more comfortable in casual wear anyway. Do I look okay?" Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, you look sexy as hell as always baby." He grins as he says, "Thank you Livy, you look beautiful as always, especially with your hair down. I bet that's what took so long huh?"

She smiles and they both laugh, as they walk out the door. As they step into the elevator, Fitz looks her up and down, from behind, focusing on her ass. He can barely contain himself staring at her. When the doors close he grabs her, and kisses her deeply, while squeezing her ass.


	39. Chapter 39

The kiss breaks just before they get to the main floor, and the doors open. Liv is completely speechless, and turned on beyond belief. He smiles at her and asks, "Are you okay?" As they step off the elevator. She looks at him and her speech finally comes back to her, as she says, "Had you done that in the room, we'd be naked right now." Fitz whispers, "It's not too late to go back." he says, as he bites his bottom lip. She laughs and says, "let's go eat Mr. Lover man; we can revisit that kiss later." They laugh together as they walk, and she says, "Had I known this skirt would get that reaction from you. I would've worn it sooner." She says making them both laugh again, as they walk out to his truck.

As they drive off, she asks, "So where are we going?" He responds, "I think we should wipe the slate clean; a do over what do you think?" She replies, "Yes I do too; I could go for some orange chicken and egg rolls." He laughs, loving that they are on the same page. She then says, "The only thing missing is Luther." She says smiling. He smiles back, as he says; "who says he's missing?" As he presses a button on the cd player, and the song starts to play. They are both smiling as he holds her hand, as they ride down the road with her singing the chorus for him, per his request. The moment feels like magic; just like it did the first time.

They arrive at the restaurant; order and again play the staring game momentarily. She asks, "How was the presser? You looked good, and it seemed like you were having fun Mr. Funny man." He says, "It was good for me; what about you? How did I come across?" She says, "You seemed very likeable and charming; but I think the female reporters are a little sad at your comment about being in a relationship."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Liv they were just doing their jobs asking questions. I don't think they really cared to hear my answer." Liv says, "You are so blind Fitz, that reporter Lacy likes you; if you go back and watch her face, when you answered her questions, you will see what I mean. But it doesn't matter because your mine anyway." He laughs and says, "Yes I am, and you're mine." She smiles and says, "I agree." She then asks, "How was Cyrus?" Fitz sighs as he says, "He was Cyrus; worried for no reason, and then nosey because he's Cyrus." Liv laughs knowing that he probably sensed there was something wrong between them, and tried to weigh in on it, without Fitz's request.

As they eat they chat about his speech tonight, and the upcoming campaign strategies, she has in play for the general election. Before they realize it; time has flown by once again, just like their last trip here. However, it is time well spent; they just need time alone together to get their emotions back in check. As they leave the restaurant; getting into the truck, Liv says, "Let's go to the movies." Fitz smiles and laughs, and then realizes she is serious. He says, "Wait for real?" She replies, "Yes I want to go to the movies. We have never gone on an actual date, and once you get your secret service detail tonight, we won't be able to go anywhere without being noticed. So let's go on at least one regular date, before you get your detail."

Fitz smiles at her and says, "Damn you're smart; that's a great idea Livy. I love doing anything that gets you into my arms." He says as he leans over the seat to kiss her. She grins afterwards as she says, "there's no place else I like being more babe." They share a smile, as she looks up a theatre on her phone, and they find one about 10 minutes away. They arrive at the theatre, and Liv says, "I will get the tickets, and you can pay for the popcorn." Fitz responds, "No, I will pay for the tickets, and popcorn Liv." She replies, "Fitz, they are movie tickets not an engagement ring. I can pay for the tickets." She isn't ready for his reply, he says, "So since we are on the subject; princes, oval, round, radiant, or cushion?" She smiles, she's impressed with his knowledge of diamond cuts. She replies, "Princes." He nods as he says, "White or color?" She giggles as she replies, "White," he smiles as he says, and the final question, "What's your ring size?" She is outdone by his array of questions; but answers proudly, "7. " He responds, "Okay, I will make a mental note of that for later."

He says, as he opens the door for her, and they share a smile. She is pleasantly surprised by his aggressiveness, and his straightforward thinking. She's never been with a man this direct and sure of what he wants, it add to his sexiness for sure. As they walk into the theatre, after purchasing tickets to see Superman. Somehow it seems like a fitting selection in her opinion, he is truly her man of steel.

After he buys the popcorn and candy, they are seated just as the previews are starting; noticing that there are very few people in the theatre, they are sitting in the back, and cuddling up in the corner making out, until the movie starts like two teenagers. It is a much needed couple moment; they needed to reconnect. They watch the movie and enjoy it, as Liv compares him to the Superman character, because of his lone curl that pops up from time to time. Fitz laughs at her and blushes; which she finds adorable.

After the movie; they walk toward his truck, but not before an older white woman approaches him, and asks "Are you Governor Grant?" He replies smiling, "Yes I am," She asks, "Can I have your autograph?" Fitz is humbled, he shakes her hand, and he signs an autograph for her, and she thanks him, as she asks, "Is she your girlfriend?" Pointing to Liv. Before he can answer; she says "she's beautiful; you two make a gorgeous couple. My husband is black. So I love to see mixed couples, it's very refreshing to see people who you can relate to, especially in political office." Fitz says, "Thank you, and yes, she is my beautiful girlfriend."

Liv looks at him smiling and blushing, as he takes her hand, and they wave good-bye to her, and walk away. When they get into the truck, Liv says, "Fitz you can't tell people I'm your girlfriend." He replies, "I didn't tell people Liv. I told one person. I can't and won't deny you Livy. If someone asks, I just can't say no. Especially with you standing next to me."

She understands how he feels, and appreciates him trying to protect her feelings. But she knows there may come a time when denying their relationship will be necessary. However, today she is not having that discussion with him she will let it be. She simply replies, "Okay," As she sees the love and hope in his eyes. They share a quick kiss, and they make their way back to the hotel holding hands, as they drive back, and again listen to Luther.

After they pull into the hotel parking lot, they go to her room. Upon arrival, they sit on the couch as Fitz says, "What are you going to do about the ball on Saturday?" She sighs, "I am glad you bought that up. I was thinking maybe you could come as my unofficial date."

Fitz says, "Okay and how does that work?" She replies, "We can go together, and even dance, but we are not an official couple publicly, so you can't kiss me in public. But we can make it legitimate, by inviting other campaign staff too. Since I am on the board. I can just add them to the guest list. What do you think?" Fitz thinks for a moment and says. "Yeah, that can work. I am on the donation list anyway. I just don't attend often. But this year I have a reason to attend."


	40. Chapter 40

She smiles as she says, "A good reason I hope." He responds, "The best reason." They share a kiss, and she says, "Thank you baby. Oh and one more thing. What do you think about meeting my family this weekend?" Fitz has a look of surprise on his face, but says, "Uhm okay?" She sees his look and says, "What's wrong? You don't want to meet them?"

He replies, "No that's not it at all. I just didn't expect you to say that that's all. It's fine Liv. I would love to meet everyone. As a matter a fact; speaking of family, you can come with me, to my aunt's house tomorrow night. She is having dinner for the family. My cousin Jamie called me today, and invited me." Liv is overjoyed. She replies, "Wow, that sounds great. I would love to hear about you growing up, and meet the people you grew up with too."

Fitz can already see the embarrassing pictures his aunt Helen will undoubtedly pull out to show Liv. But it's all in fun; because he will have his chance to get the same pics from her family at some point. Their conversation is interrupted by Fitz's phone buzzing; it's a text from his travel agent. "Oh I forgot about that," He says, as she replies, "You forgot about what?" He smiles and says, "Nothing." She laughs and says, "Oh it's something, and I want to know what that text was about?"

He looks at her seeing the jealousy in her eyes, and says, "it's a text from my travel agent; I asked her to book us a trip to an exotic island, so we can make love on the beach, during our vacation after tonight." She smiles and says, "Wow that would be amazing Fitz; but I doubt if we can do that right now. We are in the middle of a campaign." He replies, "I know. It was wishful thinking anyway; but I do want to take a week off after today." She agrees as she says, "Yes, we should at least do that to rest up for the long voyage of the campaign trail."

He nods in agreement as he says, "You know, I was thinking. We can fly out tomorrow morning to Santa Barbara; spend the day with my family, and go to my house, its an hour away from the ranch, and your family can come stay with us over the weekend. Your sister can even bring the kids. I can get nannies, and have a blow up Fun Park delivered. It will be fun; what do you think?"

Liv looks at him excitedly, but confirms, "Babe, you want my entire family to stay in your house?" He laughs, as he says, "Yes unless they would rather sleep outside." They both smile as Liv says, "Fitz that is a lot, my family can be a bit much. Why not just meet them for lunch somewhere?" Fitz takes her hand as he says, "Liv we are going to be together forever. So what's the big deal with me spending a few days with my future in-laws? Are you ashamed of me?" He says with a smile.

She laughs and says, "Of course not Fitz. I just don't want them to scare you away." He smiles and says, "Liv, I don't scare easily. I am here for the long haul, so don't worry." She relaxes as he reassures her, it will be fine. So she says, "Okay, I will run it by the family, and let you know what they say." He replies, "Okay,"

Having settled the family meeting scenario for now; they sit together on the couch, as she stares into his gorgeous baby blues. She's completely caught up in him, and wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She strokes his face, and feels his hand sliding up her thigh. His touch is so sensual and feels amazing, she settles into it, and allows herself to fall into him, as he leans in to kiss her, and then his lips trail down to her neck.

The necking deepens quickly, as she enjoys his hand play, until his phone rings. By the ringtone they know it's Cyrus. They both groan as Fitz answers, "Yes Cyrus." Cyrus replies, "Hey Fitz, we need to go over your speech for tonight. Can you come downstairs?" Fitz looks at his watch, and sees the time is ticking away. He says, "Okay Cy. Give me about a half hour." Cyrus says, "Okay, we will be in the volunteer room."

He says, "Okay," Then hangs up. Liv hearing part of the conversation asks, "Do you have to go?" Fitz responds, "Yeah, Cy wants me to work on my speech for tonight." Liv replies, "That's not a bad idea; especially, with the changes we just talked about making. Let's go, so we can see how it sounds." She says as she stands up.

As soon as she's standing fully; he grabs her hand and pulls her close, as he says, "Baby, I'm not ready for our date to be over. I say we finish what we started. We have 30 minutes to work with; let's see what we can accomplish." She smiles as he leans in to kiss her. She manages to break the kiss, and turn away from him, to catch her bearings, as she says, "Fitz you need to work on your speech." He smiles as he says, "I'd rather work on you," As he grabs her from behind; she feels him pressing firmly against her ass, while his hand makes its way up her skirt, and he kisses on her neck. Her heat index skyrockets, and suddenly, saying no isn't in her vocabulary.

All she can do is moan, he hears her as she moans his name, "OOOOH Fitz." As he massages her breast with one hand, and with the other, moves her panties to the side, as she feels him slide his fingers between her folds, she is in absolute heaven. He's calculatingly massaging her clit, as her wetness increases significantly. She cannot stop moaning; the more she moans, the pace intensifies. She feels her arousal dancing on the edge of the wall, and she wants him right now.

His fingers feel nice, but she wants to feel him. She pushes back against him, and unbuckles his pants with her hands behind her back, as she says, "I need to feel you baby. I need it now." As she thinks she's about to get her way, suddenly, she feels her clit tighten, and the need to release is imminent. He continues his manual stimulation, and seconds later she explodes onto his fingers as she moans, "OOOOh God MMMM."

After her release; still feeling his happy stick at attention, pressing against her, she turns around and pushes him down onto the couch. He looks at her with a lustful smile, as she pulls down his pants, and he removes her panties. She straddles him, and slides down onto him quickly; the entry is fast and deliberate, making them both yell, "Oh Fuck!" Her wetness is unfathomable, and his stiffness is ridiculous. She grinds on him dipping her hips, and squeezing him internally.

He moans her name, "Oh Damn It Livy MMM," As he bites his lip and throws his head back, while squeezing her ass. She's working her hips like her life depends on it; the pleasure is unmistakable; they are entranced in the moment. He's squeezing and sucking her breasts as she rides him like a bucking bronco.

The intensity is unreal; she feels him pulsating, as her walls are contracting. She's trying to hold on, and he can feel her pulling back. He says, "Give it to me Livy." But she replies, "No baby, not yet. It's so good. Oh God it's too good baby." He enjoys her moans, and he has to agree. It's unbelievably good. But he's not sure how much longer he can last. However, Liv wants to keep this pleasure window open as long as possible; Fitz knows he's super close, and is about to release, so he needs to push her over the edge.

So he latches onto her left breast, and sucks it like its his oxygen; the suction causes her clit to tingle, and her arousal wall to crack, as her pace quickens, and she moans, "Oh yeah, Oh yeah, OOOOh Fitz!" And her wall crumbles, as he feels his release on the cusp too. As soon as he feels her clit twinge, he explodes as he moans, "Oh Oh Oh Livy MMMM." With their releases complete; they kiss romantically, as they catch their breaths.

Feeling he is still alert, she kisses him deeper; he turns to lay her on the couch, as he lays between her legs. He pauses to remove his shirt; she bites her bottom lip, as she marvels at his abs, and sweeps her hand from his pectorals down to his abs, and grabs his manhood, stroking him, as he leans down to kiss her. He kisses her as he slides inside her; his entry is smooth and strong. She grips his shoulders, as he thrusts digging deep into her with long deep strokes. She's completely taken by him; the feeling is unreal. She moans, "Oh Fitz, Oh Baby, MMM." He smiles as she says his name; she sounds so sexy, and the feeling is so intense, and enjoyable he returns a moan, "Oh Livy it's so good baby."


	41. Chapter 41

Their motions are fluid and their arousals are on the same pattern. Their tensions are high and climaxes are on the cusp. He quickens his pace as her walls contract. His aggression is rising, and she feels it in his muscles. She moans for him to go faster; he speeds up the pace then rises up on his knees, and drills into her hard and fast, causing them both to moan immensely with pleasure, as their thrusts synchronize. Several thrusts later they fall into the abyss of orgasm.

His release is plentiful; she loves the feeling of him pumping into her; they kiss as their bodies recover from orgasm and their breathing stabilizes. He stares into her eyes and she smiles back at him. "Damn I love you," She giggles and says, "I love you too." They kiss once more and then go clean up to meet Cyrus. As he turns around to grab his shirt she notices scratch marks on his back. She covers her mouth and says, "I'm sorry about your back." He smiles and winks, as he says, "No worries, it's worth the sacrifice," As he kisses her lips quickly, and they hurriedly clean up to get downstairs to practice his speech.

They arrive downstairs in the volunteer area, and Fitz goes up on the stage, to start working on his speech. One of the aids helps him get set up and rolls the teleprompter into position. As she walks around to the side of the stage to watch Fitz rehearse. She sees Cyrus walking down the hallway smiling. This is alarming to Liv because, Cyrus doesn't smile that often, and when he does, that normally means someone else isn't smiling. As he gets closer she makes up her mind to just go with it, and not ask any questions, for fear she will get an answer she doesn't want to hear.

As he reaches her; he says, "Hey Liv. How are you today; great day isn't it?" Liv replies, "Hey Cy. I am doing well, and yes it is a great day. Are you excited about the convention tonight?" He responds, "Actually yes I am; I just got the confirmation. We are to be there by 7:15, and we hit the stage at 8pm. We must be on time by it being live TV." He says critically. Liv says, "No problem Cy. We will leave early. So we are there before 7:15 to avoid any mishaps. By the way. I am sorry for me losing my temper last night, and my comments to you. I was rude and disrespectful, and that is unacceptable." Cy responds, "I understand Liv. You and Fitz have every right to be angry. I was out of line in many ways. I can admit to that, it's fine. I appreciate you two giving me a chance to redeem myself. By the way; have you heard any reverberations from our quick strike?"

Liv replies, "No all is quiet on the home front." She says looking at him. "Good, no news is good news, I guess." He says smiling. Liv cannot explain it but she's getting that funny feeling in her gut like she did last night talking to him. She knows something isn't right; but she isn't going to push it for now.

As their conversation ends; they both watch Fitz run through his speech a second time. After hearing it in its entirety, including some additional changes she hadn't heard before, she finds his speech impressive and powerful. He sounds terrific; very strong and presidential. She and Cyrus both applaud him at the end; they agree he looks and sounds fantastic, he is definitely ready for tonight.

As he walks off the stage; he sees the smiles of both Cyrus and Liv, and he knows he did well. They are truly his harshest critics, so he is happy they are satisfied with his performance. As he approaches them both; he says, "Hey Cy." Cyrus replies, "Hello Fitz. You are looking and sounding sharp my friend." Fitz responds, "Thank you; do you like the changes I made to the speech?" Cyrus says, "Yes I think they are great improvements; you are going to slay them tonight, we are on our way sir. In 6 months-time, we will be in the oval."

Fitz and Liv smile at him as Fitz says, "Yes we will Cyrus." Both Liv and Fitz are taking in his excitement. However, at that moment Cyrus' phone rings and he says, "Sorry, I have to take this. But I will see you both in a few hours. Let's leave at 6:30pm okay?" They both respond, "Okay, bye Cyrus." He waves as he walks away, taking his call. Even Fitz comments on his attitude; "What in the hell has gotten into him?"

Liv laughs, "Isn't it awful? I was thinking the same thing. I don't know, but I am not asking. That way I have plausible deniability." Both Fitz and Livy laugh it off, knowing that her statement couldn't be truer; with Cyrus one can never be certain what the real deal is.

Seeing that they have a few hours before they have to start getting ready for the convention; they decide to head back upstairs to the room. As they walk she asks, "So how does it feel, almost being the republican nominee for president?" He smiles as he says, "It feels pretty cool to be honest. Regardless of everything that's going on. I am still happy to be here."

She understands his comment; she thinks it's good he's not allowing the chaos around them, to take away from the enjoyment of the moment. "Well you deserve to be able to enjoy the moment; you have worked very hard to get here Fitz." As they step off the elevator, he responds, "Thank you, and so have you, and our entire team. You all should take a bow." He says as he kisses her sweetly, as he opens the door, and they enter her suite.

After getting inside they sit on the couch and cuddle, watching television; some of the news coverage for the convention is on. As the broadcast goes on, one reporter says, Robert Johnson, head of the RNC, is notably missing tonight. However, his role will be fulfilled by second in command, Johnathan Booth. Both Liv and Fitz look at each other, as Liv says, "Looks like the RNC is fast tracking the removal of Robert from his position huh?" Fitz replies, "Yeah, I guess they couldn't wait to replace him; oh well."

Looking for a chance to change the subject. Fitz looks at her and says, "Why don't you call your sister and check in with them about our plans this weekend, and I will call Jamie and let her know we are coming." Liv replies, "Okay," As she grabs her phone out of her purse, and he pulls his out of his pocket. Liv gives him a quick kiss, then goes into the bedroom to talk, and he stays in the Living room.

She's happy when Ellie answers, she says, "Hey sissy." Ellie returns the greeting, and then says, "Why are you calling me? You should be with the governor." She says teasing her. Liv laughs and says, "I am with him. I am calling because he is inviting you and the family to his house in Santa Barbara this weekend. Do you think you all can come?" Ellie says with excitement, "Of course; wait he wants all of us? Girl are you sure? Even Zoe and Mark? If so he's brave."

Liv laughs and says, "I asked to be certain, and he says he wants to meet everyone. You can even bring the kids; he will have nannies there, and a blow up play area for the boys to play on." Ellie is out done by his generosity, and consideration for her family. She replies, "Livy that is great; I am happy to come; but you know you need to talk to daddy first right?"

Liv sighs and says, "Yes I know I have to talk to him. I think I will come get you guys on Thursday morning, and spend the day with you in LA, so he and I can talk before we get to Fitz's house." Ellie agrees with her plan, as she says, "that is a good idea; I am sure everything will be fine though, he's googled him since we told him, and his reaction isn't bad. Hell it's better than it was with Jayson; we all remember that catastrophe." Liv replies, "Yes please don't remind me; my goodness."


	42. Chapter 42

Liv and Ellie laugh; it's good they can laugh now, but when it was happening no one could crack a smile. Their father was so mean to Jayson; Liv's mother had to step in to address it. But now, you would never know he ever had an issue with Jayson in the past. He loves him, and treats him like a son. Liv says, "I'm glad you and your crew are on board; we will probably fly from LA to Santa Barbara. Are you okay flying with the kids?" Ellie replies, "Yes they will be fine; they had to have their first plane ride sometime. I think they will like it." Liv says, "Yes I think so too."

Seeing that the time is ticking away; Liv realizes, she needs to start getting ready. So she says, "Well sissy. I better get going. I have to get ready for the convention; can you tell everybody about the travel plan, and I will see them Thursday? Oh, and I'm not sure if Zoe can come or not, but just find out for me okay?" Ellie replies, "Okay sissy I will; see you then bye." As Liv says bye, she then hangs up the phone, and plugs up her curling irons to let them heat up before she gets ready.

She walks out into the living room, and Fitz is hanging up his phone as she walks in. He asks, "Hey how did it go with the family?" She replies, "It went well. Ellie is going to propose it to them, and I should have a confirmation by tomorrow. The only issue, is I will have to go talk to my dad about you before you two meet. It's tradition; no worries."

Fitz smiles and says, "Okay, it makes sense for you to go Thursday morning, then come back with them that night or Friday morning. Flying would be best." She smiles thinking to herself; yep I already planned that to the tee. But she says, "Yeah that's a great idea baby." He can have the credit for the idea, she thinks to herself with a smile.

Suddenly, one topic they didn't discuss yet pops into her head. She says, "Babe, there is a small caveat we need to discuss." Fitz says, "I am listening." Liv replies, "When my parents are at your house. We have to sleep in separate rooms." Fitz looks at her and laughs thinking she is joking.

But she says, "Fitz I'm serious; my parents are very religious, and I don't want to offend them by sharing a bed with you during their visit. We have to be married for that to be acceptable; just like if we were to visit them, we would have to sleep separately." Fitz is looking at her in disbelief and not saying anything.

He was raised Catholic, but doesn't practice his faith; so he understands the biblical references to fornication being a sin. But he didn't think it would be an issue, simply because of her parents visiting. However, he doesn't want to make a big deal about it; perhaps she's just being presumptuous and will change her mind later.

She sees the look on his face, but she can't read it. He's being very quiet. It's driving her crazy, so she says, "Fitz say something." He says, "Liv I didn't expect you to say that; so I'm a little surprised. But if it's that important to you, then fine. I will agree to it. But does that mean I can't kiss or touch you either?"

She smiles as she says, "You can kiss me. But we just have to be respectful, no groping in front of my parents." Fitz shakes his head and says, "This is going to be a long weekend." Liv laughs and kisses him lightly. Then she asks, "Are you changing your mind now?" Fitz touches her face and says, "No Livy. I'm not. Your family is welcome to come to my house, and I will behave, hoping to be rewarded for good behavior later." She replies, "Oh, I think I know just the reward for you." He responds, "MMMM I hope so." They share a kiss and a giggle. She is beginning to get very excited about the idea of them spending time together as a group.

"By the way, Zoe and Mark are going to fly in too if that's okay. That way you can meet everybody at once." He replies, "Yes that's fine Livy; there is plenty of room. I have 13 bedrooms. So everyone will be comfortable; she can bring Mark if she wants, but I don't know how your parents will feel though." Liv laughs at his joke, and says, "Ha ha funny man." He smiles as he says, "Don't be mad babe. You know I am just kidding, but she can bring him so she isn't traveling alone. It's fine with me."

Liv is so very happy; she kisses him repeatedly, and he enjoys the attention and affection. But his alarm goes off to tell him he needs to start getting ready. He begrudgingly says, "I need to go to my room to start getting ready. It's already 5:00pm. I will be back at 6:15pm; remember we are leaving at 6:30pm." She replies, "Yes I recall, and I promise to be ready on time." He replies, "Good."

As they get up and walk to the door. Before he leaves, she gives him a kiss that leaves him leaning against the wall. They both feel their natures rising; but manage to pull away; so he can leave. She sees the passion in his eyes, and says, "You'd better go babe. But we will finish this later for sure okay?" She says with a lustful smile, as he replies, "Yes definitely, I love you." He says, as he leaves and she says, "I love you too."

After the door closes; Liv walks away swooning. The effect that man has on her is unreal. After snapping out of her haze; she quickly jumps into the shower. As the timer on her hair curlers goes off; she checks her time. She is on pace, she thinks to herself. She moisturizes her skin, and layers her fragrance. She's so happy she bought her strawberry body butter with her, since that's his favorite scent, and flavor. She grins thinking of how he's literally going to be eating her up later. She is shaken from her thoughts, by the second beep of her curling iron.

She comes back to reality, from her thoughts of seducing her man, and decides to put spirals in her hair. She does a French twist in the back, and soft spirals the front; the look is elegant and sophisticated. She puts on her make-up, and makes sure her look is right, as she unplugs her irons. Happy with the finished look; she slips on her dress and earrings, as she hears the outer door open and close. She thinks to herself; he always dresses so quickly, and he always looks, and smells amazing. She doesn't know how he does it. But at least she is ready to go as promised, so it's perfect timing.

As she surveys her look in the floor length mirror; Fitz is coming through the door looking like a GQ model. His hair is curly, and he is wearing the hell out of that custom fit navy blue suit, with the red tie and black shoes. "Wow don't you look presidential." She says smiling at him. He replies, Thank you; you're looking very first lady like yourself." They smile at each other, as she slips on her heels, grabs her clutch, and they walk out the door heading to the waiting car.

They arrive at the venue at 7:00pm well before the 7:15pm designated time; Cyrus eerily is still in great spirits. Still making them feel somewhat uncomfortable; but again ignoring the sensation to ask questions. They are greeted by all the members of the national committee except Robert. According to Johnathan, the second in command, Robert is taking some time, to deal with some family concerns. Fitz and Liv advise they wish him well and hope all works out.

Fitz, Cyrus, and Liv are waiting in the green room talking to the other candidates; the tension in the room is thick. As the time to go on stage nears; Liv and Cyrus are escorted to their seats. They say good-bye to Fitz, but Liv doesn't get to have any alone time with him before the convention starts. When she gets to her seat she feels her phone vibrate; it's a text from Fitz saying, "I love you." She responds, "I love you too; you got this baby." He replies with a smiley face, and she returns smiley faces and hearts.

Once the event begins Liv and Cyrus both feel nervous; which is odd, since they already know he has the nomination. As the time comes for the candidates to appear on stage; they come out to great applause and cheers. The venue is packed; but Liv can't help but notice the lack of diversity in the crowd, in comparison to their rallies. The stark difference makes her think with deep focus about the direction of the campaign and their supporters.


	43. Chapter 43

As she continues to look around; she realizes, this convention crowd in no way represents the majority of the America we live in today, or even the majority of the volunteers they have working on the campaign. Liv knows we are a nation of great diversity more now than ever before, and if the Republican party is going to have a chance at the white house, they must acknowledge, accept, and embrace the obvious changes in the racial landscape of this country.

She thinks back on the fight she and Fitz had with the RNC when they became aware of their relationship. Saying she and Fitz do not actively display the core values of the party, is implying black people are incapable of sharing the same ideals as the republican party, and also confirms how uncomfortable the Republican Party is with the image she and Fitz portray to the world. The image of black and white uniting, is a symbol this party is not readily willing to embrace. While there are some who are, but not enough of them are in the positions of power to make this new concept the norm for the party.

The reality is, the good old boy racist and bigoted views, synonymous with the Republican Party for decades, have been able to last well beyond their expiration period, because no one within the party, is challenging them to change. They are speaking the same rhetoric from the 1950's. Completely ignoring the major and obvious demographic shift, happening in this country. But if there is anyone who can and will embrace change successfully, and win back the voters, so that people are voting based on policies that can unite us as a country, instead of separating us based on economics and race, it's Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Liv is caught up in her thoughts so much; she almost misses Fitz's introduction. She is unknowingly bumped by Cyrus who is giddier than a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert. Fitz goes to the mic; his smile is bright, and his eyes are sparkling. He looks the part and seems to be embracing the moment. He is feeling it; she can tell in his demeanor, he owns the moment. As he speaks, the crowd quiets and they listen to his words, appearing to hang on every syllable.

As he talks about his love for this country, and his dreams for where it can go under his leadership and watchful eye, the crowd embraces him and applauds him. He is saying all the right things to fire up the base, and interest new voters as well. She is exceedingly proud of him, as he captivates the audience, and revels in the country's interest in him. But she also thinks that if they are going to be a campaign about change, then they must also embrace it fully. So she decides that keeping their relationship a secret, is something that may be more harmful than good, despite their legitimate reason for being private.

The more she thinks about this the more she fills with excitement; she quickly takes out her phone, and shoots her legal team a text, to start researching the possible business ramifications, surrounding her romantic involvement with Fitz, while being head of OPA. She wants to look at all of her options, and weigh them before making a decision.

At first she thinks about not mentioning anything to him, until she has found a viable option, and she is ready to put a plan into action. However, she quickly decides no, she will talk to him about it, and get his reaction in the midst of doing the research. They will face this and work it out together like a couple should.

After sending the text she checks back into his speech; moments later he is done and the crowd cheers emphatically for him. Next there is a brief intermission and everyone speaks of how wonderful he looks and sounds. She and Cyrus beam with pride watching him on stage interacting with his peers; he shoots her a smile and she smiles back. A few minutes later the crowd is called back to order and; the panel reassembles as the master of ceremony takes the podium, to announce the new nominee.

When she hears, "The 2016 Republican nominee for President, is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III." She is overjoyed and his smile couldn't be any bigger; he graciously thanks everyone on the stage, and delivers a resounding acceptance speech, after being offered the nomination that leaves everyone excited, and ready to face the general elections proudly, with him as their nominee.

Once the convention is over, Sally and Fitz meet in the green room, to confirm their plans, and plan the date of the announcement of them running together, on the republican ticket. Sally is excited, grateful, and gracious because of his offer to join his campaign, despite the issue with Billy. But Fitz assures her he is the one that should be honored she has agreed to join him, and he doesn't hold her responsible for Billy. He also let's her know Liv will be contacting her new chief of staff, so they can strategize together soon about the campaign.

However, he advises her that he is going on vacation for a week, before they start any real work. Sally is in agreement with the plan to rest, recoup, and recharge, and tells him she will await his call, when he is ready to return to the campaign. When he and Sally are done; they both walk out and Sally leaves for the night. As he leaves the green room; to his surprise almost stopping him in his tracks, he sees his father. Big Gerry had to make an appearance; there he is in all his glory.

Just as he is planning to turn the other way, as he sees Liv and Cyrus approaching, his father calls his name and walks up to him too. Both Liv and Cyrus are mortified to see Big Gerry, and are deathly afraid at what Fitz's reaction will be. Surprisingly, Gerry grabs him and puts his arm around him, as a reporter takes some photos of them together. Fitz fakes a smile and luckily the reporter gets the shots he wants and goes away.

Quickly Fitz pulls away from him trying not to make a scene; Gerry suggests they go in the green room to talk. Fitz is reluctant; but feels he has some things he needs to get off his chest himself. As they approach the green room Liv and Cyrus catch up to them. Cyrus says "hello Big Gerry good to see you; what's going on?" Gerry says, "Hello Cyrus I am just going to have a chat with my son; but hey now who is this pretty little gal here." He says referring to Liv. She is in shock and unsure of what is going on; she's never seen anyone behave in such a way.

She notices the look on Fitz's face is one of pure rage; he sees his father's hand reach out toward Liv, and he abruptly steps between them and whispers, "This isn't a social call, so let's go in the green room and get this over with, so you can go." Big Gerry looks at Fitz; he's never seen such a fire in him before.

It takes him by surprise and he follows his instruction; Cyrus follows behind them as Liv takes a breath and gladly opts to stay in the hall. However, she is a little concerned that Fitz will not be able to keep his cool. She's hopeful Cyrus will be able to help him keep calm.


	44. Chapter 44

As the door closes with her in the hall, she breathes deeply, and her phone buzzes. It's a text from Fitz. It reads, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes I am; stay calm, he's not worth it." He replies, "I know." As he finishes his text to Liv, he looks Big Gerry in the eye and says, "What are you doing here?" Gerry says, "Hello to you too son."

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "You're not going to ruin this for me; you've tried already, and it didn't work. I don't need you, I am better than you and you know it." Gerry says, "Fitz I made you; regardless of how much you hate me. I am still your father and you owe your life to me."

Fitz replies, "You selfish, evil, gutless son of a bitch. I don't owe you a damn thing. You may be my biological father, but you are not the man that raised me. I owe all that I am to my mother, Aunt Lydia, Aunt Helen, and Uncle Lawrence; they raised me not you. If anyone deserves credit for who I have become, it's them. You selfish, self-serving bastard!" He says feeling his anger raging, but trying to calm down.

Cyrus sees where this has the potential to go; so he stands between them, making sure they don't become physical. He's hopeful they don't, because he knows he can't stop Fitz from killing Gerry. Cyrus says, "Gerry please say what you want and go."

Gerry says, "I just wanted to come and congratulate you; but also tell you you're going to blow it. It's one thing to play in the mud but it's just good manners not to track it inside the house." Cyrus shoots Gerry a look and says, "You're a despicable human being." Gerry laughs knowing he has hit a nerve with both of them. "You two are too easy to ruffle. You're going to have to develop a much tougher skin, and not be so sensitive." Cyrus says, "Gerry, I think you've said enough. You need to go."

Fitz is so angry he cannot see straight; more than anything he wants to knock his father flat on his back. However, all he can hear; is Liv in his head saying, "He's jealous of you, and he's not worth it." Her words calm him, and he finds peace; he isn't listening to him anymore. He can say whatever he wants, but he's not going to take the bait. Instead he says, "Back up Cy." Cyrus says "Fitz don't." He looks at Cyrus and says, "Cy back up."

Gerry prepares for Fitz to charge him, as Cyrus backs up; but Fitz just steps to him as he says, "You want me to fail by inciting me, but I am not going to give in to your bullshit. I am going to rise above you and walk away, because that's what a real man does. But I am warning you. Don't push me. "Good-bye Gerry." He says as he walks by him, and Cyrus follows him, as they walk out the door, leaving Gerry speechless. His plan didn't work; but he's not done. Fitz has shown him his weakness, and he is going to exploit it.

As Fitz and Cyrus walk out the room; they see Liv standing in the hall, speaking with Sally's new Campaign Manager Carole. Liv sees them and is happy her conversation with her is ending. As they approach them, Carole walks away saying good night, and congratulates Fitz on the nomination.

Liv sees Fitz's face; he's obviously annoyed, angry, and ready to leave. But they are not able to leave yet; they have to meet his security detail and more photos need to be taken.

She suggests he goes to wash his face, and clear his head. Cyrus goes with him, and as they enter the bathroom. Cy makes sure the stalls are empty, as Fitz washes his face, and tries to gather himself. Cyrus says, "Fitz it's going to be okay; you handled yourself very well under the circumstances."

Fitz replies, "I keep letting him get to me, and that kills me every time. He's like a fucking incurable rash." Cyrus hears Fitz's rant and he agrees with him, Big Gerry is a significant liability. He begins to think of ways to cure the problem; but knows the best remedy is something Fitz wouldn't go for, but it doesn't mean he has to tell him either.

Cyrus snaps out of his thoughts, by the sound of the hand dryer coming on. Fitz has fixed his tie and cleaned up his look; he is ready to go talk to the security team, and also take some photos. As they leave the bathroom Fitz says, "By the way I am taking a week off after today; Liv and I are going to my house in Santa Barbara. I need the break to refocus."

Cyrus doesn't like the idea of taking a break in the midst of a campaign; but with everything going on, it's probably the best thing to do, he thinks to himself. "That sounds like a great idea sir; a few days off will help relax you." Fitz agrees, as he says, "Yes it's been hectic to say the least. That's another thing; Liv's charity ball is Saturday in LA. Would you and a few of the staffers mind coming? I will fly you out and take care of your hotel accommodations. We need the cover, so we can go to the ball together unofficially."

Cyrus looks at him and knows that saying no is really not a choice; so he gives in. He asks, "Can I bring James?" Fitz replies, "Of course the more the merrier; anything to throw folks off the scent for now." He says as they round the corner, leading back to the main hallway.

"Sure that's fine; we can fly out on Friday. Maybe spend the weekend out there; he'll love it." He says as they walk toward the end of the hall. "Great, thanks for your help Cy, we appreciate it." He says smiling. After rounding the corner; he get's a text from Liv. She asks, "Where are you? Are you okay?" He replies, "Yes I am on my way back to where I left you." She says, "Okay I am in the green room now."

Fitz suddenly quickens his pace, and Cyrus asks, "What's wrong Fitz?" But he doesn't answer he just hurries. When he makes it to the end of the hall; he sees his father walking back into the green room, and Fitz walks in right behind him. He sees the look on Liv's face as Gerry approaches her, and Fitz says, "Liv come here." She steps to the side and walks over to Fitz, as Gerry looks at her in a way that makes her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Fitz walks up to him grabbing him by his suit, he hears Liv and Cyrus saying, "Fitz no don't. He's not worth it please!" However, he ignores them and says, "If you come near her again. I will put you down like the dog that you are, without hesitation, and you won't get back up. If you think I am joking. I dare you to try me." He releases him and pushes him down onto the couch, as he walks away, leading Liv out of the room with Cyrus following suit. Gerry screams, "There's more to that story than you think. Things aren't always what they seem!"

When they make it out into the hall; he looks at Liv and asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes I am fine. Thank you." He smiles and says, "You're welcome. Stay with me okay?" She replies, "Okay." Just as they finish talking; the security coordinator comes up to them, and takes them to meet his security detail. As they walk to meet the detail; Liv can't help but wonder what Big Gerry meant by his comment. What does he mean there's more to the story? It's something she will have to ask Fitz later.

As Fitz meets his detail; security protocols are explained, and they leave him feeling like a prisoner. He will have a 12 man team; that will rotate but, he can pick two agents that remain with him all the time at his request. He selects Tom and Hal as his main agents, because they come highly recommended. While Fitz and Liv are in the security briefing; Cyrus takes in the moment, and decides something must be done about Big Gerry. He's not exactly sure how he's going to do it, but he's going to find a permanent plan to dispose of him soon.


	45. Chapter 45

After the security meeting; Fitz and Liv along with his new security detail walk out into the hall, where Cyrus waits sitting in thought. His thought processing ends when he hears Fitz call his name. "Cyrus are you ready to go?" Cyrus looks up and says, "Yes we can go." They all walk to the waiting private armored limousine; the ride is awkward for both Fitz and Liv; they are not accustomed to so many people being with them.

When they arrive at the hotel; Liv assumes Fitz is going to his room, but sees he is following her to hers. When they get to her room. Fitz tells her to step back; "they have to sweep the room first Liv." She allows them entry, and they come back out, advising it's clear for them to enter. Once they get inside the room. Fitz closes the door behind them, lays his jacket on the couch, and pulls her into his arms as he kisses her romantically.

When the kiss breaks he says, "I am so sorry for Big Gerry's behavior Liv; that was uncalled for, and it won't happen again." Liv sighs as she says, "Fitz you can't be accountable for his behavior; besides he's just trying to get under your skin, and he's using me to do it. So I am sure that will not be the last time he is inappropriate with me." Fitz replies, "I know what his intentions are; but still, I need you to know, that I will protect you, and keep you safe okay?" She smiles at him and says, "I don't doubt it Fitz. You're my superman." He takes her into his arms again, as he sits on the arm of the couch, and she stands between his legs facing him.

In his sexiest voice he says, "Well, if I am your Superman what are my super powers?" She kisses him lightly on the lips and says, "You have too many to name at once." He smiles and says, "Okay pick your favorite ones." She grins devilishly. Loving his sexy word play, she says "Your eyes because it feels like you can see through my clothes, and I love the way you watch me." He smiles intensely as he says, "So you like it when I stare at you?" She smiles and says "Yes, it turns me on." He replies, "Okay, what else?"

She replies, "Your lips and your tongue; together or separate, they make me feel things, I didn't know were possible." He's enjoying her admissions of how he makes her feel, and can feel his own nature rising, just by her description. The sexual tension between them, is at an all-time high.

She grabs his right hand and slides it up her thigh, while hiking up her dress, as she says, "Your touch, mmmm that is my favorite. From the moment you touch me even the slightest. I am so wet and ready for you every time," She says as his hand slips between her thighs. He feels her saturated panties, and he hears her moan, "Oh Baby," As he caresses her folds, and she gasps as he kisses her, and picks her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

He puts her down on her feet; she removes her shoes, and turns around for him to unzip her. As her dress falls to the floor, she bends over slightly pushing her ass out toward him, showing off her black lace panties, with sheer backing, with matching bra set.

His eyes show his excitement; as he grabs her waist, and pulls her into him. She stands up and he pulls down her panties, and slides his fingers inside her from behind. His touch sets her on fire. As he manipulates her clit; she rubs her ass against his rock hard erection, and between the two, she explodes within seconds, as she moans his name, "Oh Fitz MMM." In her haze of orgasm, he turns her around and lays her on the bed, as she helps him out of his shirt, and pants, and she lays back onto the bed as he joins her.

They kiss for what seems like hours; their arousals are riding high, and their passion meters are about to blow. Her nipples are so sensitive; he could blow on them, and she could release. After he removes her bra, he massages her breasts as she moans his name, and he feels her tension building.

He knows she is close; so he licks and sucks her nipple, as he slides his fingers between her folds saturating his fingers again with her wetness, and manipulating her nub. His hands feel remarkable between her legs, and his tongue is wrapping around her nipple, trapping her between paradise and ecstasy, as her climax teeters on the edge.

He feels her body tension idling high; he wants her to release again, so he quickens his hand movements and whispers in her ear, "Cum again for me baby." She responds, "Oh Fitz Don't Stop." He feels her walls begin to contract, and her thrusts sync with his hand movements, as he slips his fingers into her core, and thrusts deeply, as she explodes screaming, "Oh Fitz Oh Oh Damn!" As she releases they kiss sloppily, and she begins stroking his candy stick, as he positions himself between her legs.

Her hand strokes feel so good he's moaning her name, "OOOh Livy OOOh." She loves to hear him call her name. She feels him start to pulsate, he looks at her like he can't believe he's approaching climax so quickly by her touch. It feels good; but that's not how he wants to cum. His desire to be inside her intensifies, as he stares down at her naked body, massaging her breasts as she strokes him with her hand.

He swiftly takes her hands into one of his, holding them above her head, as if she is tied up, as he lifts her up at an angle, with the other hand, and he slides inside her smoothly and slowly. Her wetness makes them both moan, "MMMMMM." As they smile at each other.

They sync into rhythm almost immediately; the power of his thrusts, as his pace quickens, cause her arousal to spike quickly. It feels so good; she can't get enough of him. Her clit is tightening, he can feel her close to the edge already, her breasts are bouncing the harder he thrusts, and he wants to squeeze them so he lets go of her hands.

He grips her breasts as he strokes her deep, hard and fast, and her arousal wall crashes, as she moans, "Oh Yes Yes Yes Baby MMMM." Her moans act as additional motivation for him; her release brings more wetness to the party. She is flowing like Niagara Falls, and he is enjoying the sloppiness.

Moments after her release; her arousal rebuilds, and she is on pace again to release soon. She sounds so sexy as she moans more and more for him; his name rolls off of her tongue with ease, and drips with seduction. He feels his aggression rising. As they lock eyes she says, "Let go baby; give it to me."

In response to her request; he lifts her leg onto his shoulder, and drives down into her like a power drill possessed, as she says, "Oh Yeah Get It Baby." As she feels him pulsating faster and faster. His pace is rhythmically pleasing and powerful beyond measure. With every thrust her clit begins to twinge, as her walls begin to contract, and her wetness increases as her arousal spikes, and she dances on the edge of another explosion.


	46. Chapter 46

She wants to feel him cum; he is right on the edge. She squeezes him internally with every thrust as their pace quickens and the incessant moans between them get louder. The pleasure is unreal as they stroke in sync; they stare into each other's eyes as she feels the mounting tension leaving his body. He pulsates once more as her clit tightens, and he screams "Oh Livy OOOH Baby OOOH MMMM!" She follows with "OOOOH God MMMM."

Their bodies are overcome by orgasms, as they shake for several minutes; still embracing until he lays next to her, as he pulls her into his arms trying to fully recover. They both lay spent unable to move, and breathless; she looks at him as he lays next to her. Remembering she never told him about looking into them going public sooner than later, she blurts it out. "I told my legal team to research us going public as a couple; despite you being my client." He looks at her and says, "What?"

She repeats herself and he says, "Really when?" She replies, "Tonight, while we were at the convention. I asked them to look into it; I'm just waiting for them to report back to me." He's surprised at her statement; he asks, "What made you do that?" She replies, "Your fearlessness of telling the world, and not caring about the fallout, and tonight, not being able to kiss you at the convention, after the announcement in front of everyone really bothered me."

He smiles at her, and pulls her closer to him. He understands her position. But he wants to make sure she's thinking clearly, and ready to face what my come their way as a result of her choice. He says. "Liv you know I want more than anything to be public with you; but are you sure that is something you're ready to do?" She doesn't understand his response, she asks, "What do you mean?"

He realizes how it must sound to her; he says, "What I mean; is I want you to do this because you want to do it; not because you know how I feel about it. It must be purely your choice. I will wait for you for as long as you need me to Livy. I love you that much; I don't want you to feel rushed because of what's going on in my life right now." She now understands his response, and sees how sweet he is being again, thinking of her above everything else.

She smiles as she says, "Your concern is sweet baby; really it is. But I am sure I want to do this; if necessary I can walk away from OPA and be fine as long as I have you. Besides once your elected I will not be able to fulfill my usual obligations to my clients anyway; so it's just good business sense to have a plan in place." He agrees. "Yes it is good planning; good thinking Livy." She smiles and they share a subtle kiss.

After the kiss she says, "Is it just me or was the ride back to the hotel awkward?" He replies, "Yeah it was a little odd, because of the secret service; it's definitely going to take some getting used to." She agrees as she says, "Yes I am so glad we went on our date today; there's no way we could get away with that with them around. Also good call inviting my family to your house; it will definitely make things easier for them to visit, now that you have your detail." She says as she settles into his chest and yawns.

"Uhoh someone is sleepy." He says teasing her. She replies, "No I'm not, I'm just a little tired, but not sleepy." He smiles at her and says, "We need to get some rest; we leave tomorrow mid-morning; Are you excited?" She smiles as she says, "Yes I am." He replies, "Good. So am I." Suddenly, her mind drifts back to Big Gerry's comment. She says, "Babe, what did your father mean when he said everything isn't what it seems?" Fitz replies, "I don't know babe. I try not to hold on to much he says to be honest."

She understands his position; but the statement just seems odd. It implies that there's something that's been left unsaid. But what is it? Is the question. Fitz sees her thinking and says, "Hey, don't let him get in your head. He already manages to get into mine. Both of us can't be bogged down with his bullshit." She smiles at him as she says, "Maybe you're right. Desperate people, say desperate things, and clearly, he falls into that category right now." He nods as he says, "I agree. Now enough about him. Come here so I can help change your mind set." They both laugh, as he leans in to kiss her.

As they kiss, she notices he is still sporting an erection; she smiles and says, "You've got to be kidding." He laughs and says, "It's what you do to me babe; I can't help it." Liv feeling inspired says; well that's a good problem to have, but we can't leave you in that condition." He laughs as he says, "Livy it's fine I….." the covers raise up, and she disappears.

Just after her disappearance; he feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure, stemming from her actions below. She takes him into her hands, and she massages his manhood, increasing his erection. She watches as it grows to full strength, and it impresses her immensely. His reaction to her touch intensifies, in addition to her need to taste him. As she prepares to take him into her mouth, he says, "Baby you don't have to do this." She says, "I want to do this; just lay back and relax. Trust me. I've got this."

He relents and allows her to take over reluctantly; not because he doesn't like it, but because he's never been able to achieve full orgasm from fellatio. But from the moment he feels her tongue against his shaft he knows this experience will be different. She licks him from base to tip several times, as he finds himself moaning, "OOOh Yeah Baby." Her tongue feels like a lasso of pleasure, sending him along the road to ecstasy.

As her tongue dances on the tip, her swirling hand motions, push him even further along the road to orgasm. The strength and softness of her hands is incredible; he looks down to watch her work in amazement. He's never felt anything like this before; he's swimming in pleasure, and feels his arousal peaking. He watches as her full, luscious lips encase him as her tongue works its magic.

The wetness of her tongue; combined with the power of her suction, as she surprisingly deep throats him repeatedly, sends him closer to the end of his road. He's farther than he's ever been before, and he feels the tension mounting. She's pleasing him so well he cannot stop moaning her name repeatedly; which gives her more motivation to keep going. His pleasure sensors are overcome, as he releases some pre-cum, which she devours as she moans, "MMMM So Good;" without ceasing her suction assault on him, and staring directly into his eyes.

As he peers down at her; he can't believe the intensity in her eyes. She looks incredibly hot and sexy, taking all of him with no hesitation. It's unreal, she's working him completely, hitting all the right spots, and undoubtedly taking him to the end. He strokes her shoulders as she slides him in and out of her mouth; he watches as her lips surround him, and her tongue slathers him. He sees her enjoying pleasing him, and that makes it even hotter. He feels his pulsations start, he's dancing on the edge. The power of his release is sure to be phenomenal, as she strokes him repeatedly, swirling her hands up and down his shaft, and sucking him like her life depends on it. She wants the pay off and she wants it now; she feels him almost there. So she braces herself for his release.

His pulsation increases, as she massages his balls with one hand, and swirls his shaft with the other, while sucking and licking his tip. This move makes him moan, "MMMM Damn Liv." She smiles mentally at his reaction; he sounds so damn good. She knows he's ready to blow, and she's ready for him. Come on give it to me; she thinks to herself. She feels him grip her shoulders tightly, as the spasms double, and suddenly he screams, "Oh Oh Oh Fuck!

He releases plentifully, and she drinks from him happily, not leaving a trace of evidence. She looks up at him, as he lays completely still; his eyes are half closed, and he's breathless. She kisses up his body until she gets to his face, he kisses her deeply, as he wraps his arms around her and she straddles him.


	47. Chapter 47

As she settles atop him; she looks into his eyes, as she smiles at him, and asks, "Are you okay?" He smiles back and says, "After that, I'm more than okay." She giggles and says, "Well, I'm glad you liked it." He replies, "I think we have found one of your superpowers super woman." They both smile and share a long deep kiss.

Their kiss heats up because he feels her wetness on him; despite him being completely drained a moment ago, he is showing signs of life, once again. The feeling of him growing while between her legs excites her; she helps him along by grinding on him with her bareness against his erection. Within seconds he is at full mast, and she feels him lift her up, as he positions her for entry.

His entry is hard but smooth; they both moan "MMMMM," as she hits the base, and her wetness is all consuming, just as his stiffness is unfathomable. With every twerk of her hips, they both feel every motion. The whirl wind of pleasure being felt is limitless; her hip motions consume them both with their swirls and sways, which take them both on a ride of pure ecstasy.

He feels them both approaching the edge together quickly, as her walls spasm, and he pulsates repeatedly. She moans his name, "Oh Fitz, Oh Yeah Baby." He feels her rolling quickly to the edge, and he wants to cum with her. His climax is almost there too; she feels him not far behind her, so she flexes her internal muscles gripping him with every stroke. After their paces mesh and they thrust several times more moaning loudly, they both ride the wave of orgasm together as they release simultaneously.

Post release she falls down onto his chest sweating, like she's done a full round of cardio; they lay in silence for a moment, as they catch their breaths. Once their breathing stabilizes, she dismounts and snuggles up to him, as they kiss romantically. He wraps her into his arms, as he says, "I love you Livy." She smiles as she replies, "I love you too baby." They both yawn together, and drift off to sleep together.

The morning comes early for them; the sunshine bathes them, as they awake together. He sees her moving and he grabs her up in his arms, "Good morning beautiful." He says as he kisses her neck from behind. She smiles, as she says, "Good morning sexy." He laughs as he says, "I kind of like that greeting." They both laugh. Seeing that its already 7:30 they know they have to get going; they get up and Fitz orders room service, as Liv prepares to shower, and lays out her clothes to wear today, as well as packs for the trip.

As she packs; she asks, "Baby, how long are we staying?" Fitz replies, "A full week." She responds, "Is Cyrus okay with you not campaigning for a week?" He replies, "Yes, as a matter of fact he, James, and a few staffers will be with us on Saturday for the ball. So he is well aware of my intentions." Liv laughs because she knows the arm twisting feeling Cyrus had to feel being forced into coming to LA for the ball. She packs quickly, and before she can get into the shower, she realizes he has beat her to it.

She walks into the bathroom and watches, as he soaps up his subtly hairy chest, and rock hard abs, as the water washes away the suds. The struggle to not join him is real; she knows if she gets in with, him they will be late. He hasn't packed yet, and they haven't had breakfast yet either. To avoid appearing obvious, she decides to wash her face and brush her teeth. But she finds herself staring at his nakedness in the reflection of the mirror.

Embarrassingly enough he sees her battle to stay focused on what she's doing; he pulls back the shower door and says, "Don't torture yourself; just get in with me." Liv blushes and relents as she steps into the shower; she says, "We have to hurry Fitz. We have a plane to catch." As he takes her into his arms from behind kissing her neck, as his right hand explores the space between her thighs, he says "That's the benefit of not flying commercial Livy; we have plenty of time."

She melts into his arms as he massages her nub, peaking her arousal, as his erection presses against her back, and like so many times before, his hand play sends her into another orbit. He massages her so sensually, she cannot hold on. She's dancing on the edge of the abyss, until he slides his fingers inside her core, and after a few hard, deep thrusts, she releases.

Before she can fully appreciate the moment; he pulls her into him grabbing her waist, as he sheaths into her causing her to gasp and exclaim, "Oh Fuck!" He grins sinfully at her response. She's wet and ready for him, and she takes all of him without hesitation. His thrusts are hard and fast; he pounds her with no mercy, and she loves every minute of it.

She asks him to go faster as he thrusts with vigor; she feels his aggression building, and he feels her walls contracting. He smacks her ass to make her wetter, and like pushing an easy button after a few smacks and thrusts, she flows like a river much to their enjoyment. She feels her arousal spiking along with his; but is enjoying his assault on her thoroughly.

She feels him pulsating and knows he's close, she's trying to hold off; but she can't. It feels too good. She hears him grunting; his aggression level is spiking, in addition to his arousal. His pace quickens and as her walls tighten, she knows their releases are coming, so she gives in. She squeezes him internally, as they both release with vigor and power, leaving them immobile for several minutes.

Once recovery occurs; he kisses her neck again from behind, and rubs her back as she turns to face him, as they kiss. In this moment she is glad she got into the shower with him; she certainly needed what he gave her. After the kiss he asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "yes I am fine; you better go get packed so we can go." He kisses her once more, and washes up again quickly, then leaves her to shower alone. He steps out, dries, and dresses just in time for the room service to be delivered.

He lets them in as she finishes showering; she dries off and dresses and they have breakfast together. As they sit down to eat they; discuss their travel plan for the day. He explains they will fly into Santa Barbara, and go to his aunts from the air strip; they will stay there the whole day, and then go to his house that evening after dinner.

She learns that his Aunt Lydia, who was his mother's sister, and Aunt Helen and Uncle Lawrence who is his father's brother, raised him after his mother passed away. So his cousins Jamie, James, and Jill, their children, are like his siblings. She enjoys hearing about all of their antics growing up; his eyes light up, as he speaks about them with such love and care.

It suddenly makes sense how he came to be such a wonderfully balanced individual. He was raised by great people, despite his father's poor parenting skills. Fitz sees how she is looking at him, and he stops talking to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles and says, "Because you look so cute talking about your family, and I cannot wait to meet them." He laughs and smiles at her, as he says, "Well they cannot wait to meet you either; Jamie almost busted my ear drum when I told her we are coming."

He and Liv laugh and smile with joy, as they finish their breakfast. Liv says, "Well if we are going to make it, perhaps you'd better go get packed." Realizing she is right he says, "Okay let's go; just grab your things, and we can leave from my room. They get up and prepare to leave; she grabs her luggage, and secret service takes it from her, when she gets to the hallway. They go to Fitz's room; he packs and they head to the air strip.


	48. Chapter 48

They arrive at the air strip in 20 minutes; they board the plane and sit in the back of the plane cuddling. Initially they feel awkward due to the presence of secret service. However, after a few minutes they settle in, and Fitz uses the time to fill her in on what to expect. They arrive in Santa Barbara in 3 hours. During the flight he gives her a crash course in Grant family history, and they both take a nap waking up just before they land. There is an armored vehicle waiting for them when they arrive, to take them to his Aunt's house.

The air strip is about 30 minutes away from their destination; the closer they get the more anxious and excited they both feel. He calls Jamie to let her know they are on the way, and she gives him the codes to get into the main and internal gate. Twenty minutes later; they are pulling up to the house. The setting is gorgeous; there are beautiful redwoods all over the property, and perfectly manicured grass as far as the eye can see.

Because they have a working ranch, and dairy farm. There are hosts of people on the grounds and animals. When the car stops secret service gets out first, and then opens the doors for them. Fitz takes her hand and kisses her on the cheek before they get out the car and says, "Here we go," With a smile. As they exit the car two older women with bright smiles, and an older gentleman are standing on the porch looking in their direction.

As they step away from the car; they meet them halfway up the walk, with the women screaming in excitement, "Scooter's home!" Liv is laughing uncontrollably with glee, as she hears his nick name; one he neglected to share. He looks back at her and shakes his head, as the ladies both embrace him, and he loves on them back.

He looks so happy in this moment, it warms Liv's heart to see him showered with so much love and affection. She hears him say, "Hello Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. I've missed you." They both shed tears of joy that he has shown up. During their celebratory moment; Liv hears the gentleman say, "Ladies can yawl let the man breathe, and stop calling him scooter, he's not 7 anymore, and he has a young lady with him." He says as he acknowledges Liv, and gives Fitz a hug.

Fitz says, it's okay Uncle Larry; they are the only ones who can call me that anyway." He says as he motions for Liv to step up. As she stands next to him; he places his arm around her, and says, "This is my girlfriend Liv. Liv this is my Aunt Hellen, Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Larry." As Fitz introduces her to them; their eyes are wide and full of love. Before she can say anything; they swarm her with hugs, and she absolutely doesn't mind.

Lydia says, "Oh my, you are beautiful my dear; isn't she Hellen?" Hellen answers, "Wow yes she is; you two make a very cute couple indeed. I see some gorgeous little Grant's coming," She says smiling at Liv. In the midst of Liv saying, "Thank you. You both are too kind." Uncle Lawrence says, "What is wrong with yawl? The woman hasn't been here a half hour, and you've got her pregnant, before they are either engaged, or married. You're going to scare her half to death."

Liv laughs at them with enjoyment, and takes in the embraces, and affection. She's used to hugging; her family is all about hugs all the time, and she likes it. She can feel their hugs are genuine; her anxiety about meeting them subsides, but she knows she still has to meet his cousins. As the embraces end, his Aunt Lydia takes her hand and says, "You can come with us Liv. We have tons of questions for you." Liv goes willingly, as they lead her into the house. She looks back briefly at Fitz, and he waves as he says, "Good luck," Laughing jokingly, as his uncle says, "Come on out to the barn with me while I finish some work, and we can talk." Fitz follows gladly, and looks back to see Liv smiling at him as she goes into the house.

When Liv gets inside; she looks around and takes in her environment. She is led into the kitchen and escorted to a seat at the breakfast bar. She cannot help but notice the house is exquisite; it is a custom built two story home, which boasts 25000 square feet. They have a huge family room, eat in kitchen and dining room that certainly gets lots of use.

It is modestly decorated and gives the true sense of family, when one steps inside. She swears she smells apple pie, as she settles into her seat; Liv's perusing of the home is interrupted, when she hears, "Are you hungry Liv or do you want something to drink?" Liv looks to see it's Aunt Lydia speaking. She replies, "Yes, I'll take something to drink. Do you have any apple juice?"

Aunt Hellen says, "Yes I do actually; well it's more like cider. We just made some. Will that be okay?" Liv replies, "Yes that will be fine. Thank you." Despite their friendly nature; she feels both of the ladies checking her out, like typical mothers. This must be what the men she and her sisters bring home to meet her dad feel like, she thinks to herself. The initial comfort she felt after meeting them is slowly disappearing.

As Lydia brings her a glass of apple cider; Aunt Hellen asks, "So Liv how long have you and Scooter. I mean Fitz been dating?" Liv laughs at her slip up, and she replies, "We have been official for just a few weeks, but we've been flirting back and forth for about 4 and a half months, before we took the step." She says as she sips the cider, and follows that with, "Wow this is delicious." Aunt Lydia smiles and says, "Thank you dear. It's my pride and joy."

As Liv and Lydia laugh a bit. Hellen seems to be like a dog with a bone, just as Fitz warned her she could be. She has a question about everything, and will ask without fail or shame. So she prepares herself for what may come out of her mouth next. Hellen says, "So you two are new loves then; this is the blissful stage. Things are always fun then." Lydia interjects; "Well she must be pretty special, since he bought her home to meet us Hellen. I think it's a bit more than just a new love interest." She says as she winks at Liv, and they share a smile.

"So what do you do for a living Liv?" Lydia asks, hoping to bring the conversation back, to a less aggressive level. Liv immediately notices and appreciates the redirection by Lydia. She replies. "By trade I am a crisis manager, and my firm also handles sports and entertainment contract negotiations."

Lydia replies, "That sounds fancy and very important." Before Liv can reply, Hellen asks, "How long have you been at your firm Liv?" Liv replies, "I started the firm 8 years ago." She says with pride, and knowing that she really is trying to figure out her age, but hasn't asked yet. Nonetheless, she knows it's coming.

"Lydia says, "Oh my, it's your firm?" Liv responds, "Yes it is. I am sole proprietor of the firm." "My goodness honey. You don't look old enough to be the head of anything yet." Says Hellen. Liv doesn't know how to take her comment; she's trying to process it. But she then hears Lydia say, "Hellen stop it; your being rude. She is obviously a grown woman, and not a child. There is nothing wrong with being young, smart, and successful. You're making her feel inadequate and uncomfortable."


	49. Chapter 49

There's a slight awkward pause, which allows Liv to think for a moment. Liv appreciates Aunt Lydia's protective mode, but she's pretty sure that she has to be straight up with Hellen, or else things will go south quickly. The pause allows Hellen to rethink her words, as she says, "I didn't mean anything by that comment Liv. I don't want to drive you away. It's just that he's been through so much, and I just cannot bear to see him hurt again." Liv understands her position and says, "I get it Aunt Hellen. You don't have to explain anything to me. You all love him and want to make sure he's in good hands. Well rest assured; I know about his past, and he is in very good hands, because I love him too very much, and I will never hurt him."

Aunt Hellen was not ready for Liv's response; but she found it genuine and it strikes a chord with her. Liv feels her backing off and the intensity drops to a lull, and the mood shifts to a much more comfortable place. The silence of the moment breaks as Lydia says, "Well damn. I guess she shut you down with your meddling. With laughter Hellen responds, "Shut up Lydia," As they all share a smile. The moment continues to settle, but Liv knows she got her point across, and that's all she wanted to do. She hopes his aunts see; she is for real, and doesn't scare easily.

Lydia says, "Are you done with your glass Liv?" She replies, "Yes mam. I am." She responds, "Good. Let me give you a little tour of the place; like Fitz's old bedroom for starters." Liv gets excited and says, "Yes I would love to see that." Hellen replies, "When you're done with that Liv; I have some photo albums for you to look at. By then the kids should be here, and you can meet the rest of the clan."

Liv replies, "Okay Aunt Hellen that sounds good." As Liv and Lydia walk down the hall; she sees tons of different pictures on either side of the walls. Lydia stops and shows her a cluster of photos of Fitz, from age 5 thru 18. Liv gushes over the photos, commenting on how adorable he looks as a little guy, and how handsome he becomes as he ages into manhood.

Lydia agrees as she says, "Yes, he has turned out to be quite the strapping man as he's aged." Liv smiles as they walk along, and she shares a story of his antics in high-school. Apparently, he and his cousin James were in competition for the ladies in school, and they often competed to see who had the most numbers, or got the most attention.

Fitz always won because he was able to attract women without trying. Whereas James had the gift of gab, and would essentially talk himself into position to date women. Liv loves getting the dirt on Fitz, and she sees how his personality hasn't changed much over time. He is still quite the charmer; but he doesn't initiate contact, unless he's already interested.

As they continue down the hall; they get to a door and Lydia says, "You know Hellen doesn't mean any harm. She really is just a mama bear looking after her cub. We all love him as our own child, but we protect him in our own ways." Liv replies, "I get it Aunt Lydia; Aunt Hellen is nothing, compared to my father. I am sure Fitz will be feeling the heat this weekend, when they meet."

Lydia replies, "Oh you two are making the rounds of meeting the families huh?" Liv says, "Yeah it seems like it just worked out that way; so it's a big week for us." Lydia replies, "Well just remember dear; it's always good if you get along with your in-laws, but it's more important that you and him get along with each other. My advice is to put your love above all else, and everything will be fine. Don't let anyone steal your joy, regardless of their intentions."

Liv couldn't help but feel like she was imparting great wisdom to her, she will lean on soon. Her words also remind her of what Ellie told her before her return to Texas. Liv replies, "Thank you Aunt Lydia. I appreciate the advice." Lydia smiles and says, "you're very welcome dear." As they reach a door at the end of the hall; they stop and she says, "Here we go."

She opens the door and it's like a time warp; it's the same set up, and bed he had when he left home over 20 years ago. Liv says, "Wow this is amazing; I didn't realize he was such an avid reader as a young man." She refers to all of the books on the bookcase, that had obviously been read and re read quite a bit.

Lydia says, "Yeah that was my influence. We read stories nightly, and by the time he was 7. He was reading me stories. He was always so smart, and such a good kid; he reminds me a lot of his mother. God rest her soul." Liv is touched by Lydia's obvious moment of reflection and sadness, thinking sentimentally of Fitz's child hood, and the loss of her sister, his mother.

Liv feels her pain and puts her arm around her, as she has her moment. The action snaps Lydia out of it, and she says, "Pardon me. I am a big crybaby; this isn't a sad occasion. It's a happy one; don't let me bring you down." Liv replies, "You're not bringing me down at all Aunt Lydia; your fine." She says as she comforts her a little more, ensuring she is okay. Liv revels in the posters on his walls, the movie, and record collection, and his transformer and star trek figurines on his desk. He was really a typical teen once; it's hard to believe; she thinks as she takes it all in.

Her moment of peeking into his past is interrupted, by loud voices and laughter. Lydia says, "Oh dear, the gang is all here. Hope you're ready; they are a rowdy bunch at times." Liv smiles and says, "Let's do it," As they walk out of the room, and toward the common area of the house.

As they walk down the hallway; the sound gets louder. When they enter into the family room; it is filled with new people Liv hasn't met yet. The first person to acknowledge her is Jamie; she says, "Hello Liv I am Jamie, Fitz's favorite cousin." She proclaims with a smile, as she hugs Liv immediately. Liv hugs her back and says, "Hello Jamie. It's nice to meet you."

Jamie says, "These two here are my boys Justin and James, and those two over there are my nephew and niece, Carrie and Collin, they are my brother James' kids, who is outside talking with my dad and Fitz. Their mother is Kara she is the one in the pink sitting at the table. Oh and my husband John and Jill's husband Brian, are also out with Fitz, dad, and James, talking about God knows what out in the barn.

The loud mouth in the kitchen holding the baby, with another already in the oven, is my sister Jill and the baby is Alicia. So that's basically the whole group. Are you ready to run for the hills yet?" She asks jokingly. Liv laughs with her and says, "Nope, so far so good." However, Liv takes in her environment once again; sits back and watches them all interact. They are a typical family; the little ones fighting over toys, and she hears some of the women in the kitchen gossiping. In her mind it's like a typical day with her family. No real differences to speak of.

Her thoughts break as she hears Jamie speaking. She says, "Now that I have shown you who everyone is, let's go in the kitchen so you can meet them directly." Liv replies, "Okay," and follows her into the kitchen. She again points out; the two women by name and they exchange hugs, as they comment on how pretty she is, and how young she looks.

Liv feels the question coming, and is waiting for it to be posed. Finally Jill asks, "Liv how old are you?" Jamie nudges her and says, "Damn it Jill. That's rude." Liv smiles and sees everyone waiting for her response. Even Lydia and Jamie who are clearly not as aggressive as the others, want to know. Liv satisfies their curiosity by saying, "I am 33 and will be 34 this year." After she speaks; everyone seems to be a little more comfortable, once they do the math and realize, the age difference is not as significant as they thought initially


	50. Chapter 50

Realizing after the fact; how her question may have sounded, Jill says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Liv. If I did I apologize. I have my mother's outspokenitis, please forgive me." Everyone laughs, including her mother Hellen, knowing her words couldn't be truer. Liv smiles and reassures them they are fine; she understands their questions. As the mood begins to settle again, and they make small talk, she hears Fitz's voice.

She turns toward his voice, as he comes in; they lock eyes and he smiles at her. The staring moment breaks, when his cousin James comes over to her and says, "You must be Liv. Wow, are you sure you're here with him, on your own free will? You're far too beautiful to be with him. I can call for help so you can escape if he's holding you captive," He says jokingly.

Liv laughs at him as she meets the rest of the male cousins, and then the men retire to the den, as the women sit in the kitchen socializing and cooking. Liv enjoys this moment because it reminds her of home, being in the kitchen with her sisters and mother cooking, sharing dirt, and relaxing. She starts to feel like she is fitting in, and enjoying herself immensely.

After a few minutes she excuses herself to use the ladies room, and when she returns, she walks through the family room again. Only this time she stops to look at the pictures on the mantle. There are photos everywhere of both deceased and living relatives. One photo stands out like a sore thumb to Liv. It's a beautiful woman, holding an adorable blond haired blue eyed boy. Out of the blue, she feels familiar arms around her waist, and smells a familiar scent.

"I was a cute kid huh?" He says as he kisses her neck, and holds her from behind. She smiles and says, "Yes baby. You were adorable. Is that your mother holding you?" He answers, "Yeah that's her." Liv replies, "She's beautiful Fitz, it's a precious photo. How old were you when she passed away?" He replies, "I was four when she died. I have to look at these pictures to remember her. I was so young when she passed. But thank God for Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. I never wanted or needed for anything growing up. They did a great job chipping in and giving me that maternal connection." She smiles and says, "I agree, they did a wonderful job; you're a great man Fitz." She says as she turns toward him, and they share a sweet kiss. He replies, "Thank you baby."

They share a smile and he says, "So are you holding your own with the ladies? They can be brutal." She laughs and says, "Yes they can be, but I think I am doing well." He replies, "I agree. I am sure Jill would've let me know by now if you weren't. She and her mother are like twins." Liv agrees as she say, "Yes, the apple didn't fall far from the tree there at all." As they both laugh together, he holds her tighter, and kisses her once more.

Feeling a little naught he says, "Hey did they show you my old room?" She replies, "Yes it's cute." He responds, "Don't you want to see it again? I'm sure you didn't see everything." He says as he takes her hand, and leads her back to his room, before she can reply. They enter the room, and as soon as the door closes, he pins her against the wall, and kisses her deeply.

As he massages her ass she falls into him initially, and allows his hands to roam her body. But when she feels her top lifting, she snaps out of the haze. She says, "Fitz what are you doing?" He smiles and says, "Nothing you're not enjoying." As he goes in for another kiss; she laughs and says, "Fitz we are not going to have sex in this house." He looks at her and asks, "Why not?" She laughs and says, "Baby, you can't be serious." He laughs and says "Come on Liv; you can't blame me for trying can you?" She laughs and says, "I guess not."

As he leans in to kiss her again; this time their kiss is broken, by the sound of her name being called by Jamie. "Liv are you down here?" She says. Liv is about to answer her; but Fitz says, "Shhh just be quite she will go away. Liv replies, "Fitz she's not going away. We are getting out of this room right now." She says smiling at him.

They hear her name again; he releases her from the wall, and she opens the door to Jamie standing in the hall. She says, "Hey Jamie. Sorry I got abducted, or else I would've come back." She says, referring to Fitz standing behind her, with his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Jamie laughs and shakes her head, as she says, "Same old Fitz; always got a girl in his room." They walk back toward the common area all laughing together.

The family time at the house is amazing; Liv loves all of the stories being shared about Fitz and his family. However, things get interesting when one of Fitz's best friends from college show up, that is also a family friend, and unbeknownst to Liv, an ex-client until she sees him. When the door opens to a voice saying, "Hello everyone." Just before they sit down to dinner; she waits to see who the voice belongs to. When he walks in. Liv recognizes him immediately, and he recognizes her too. The majority of the room says, "Hey Andy." Short for Andrew.

Liv smiles like everyone else, and when the introduction comes. She prepares to act like he is a new acquaintance. Clearly by his reaction; he prepares to do the same thing. There is no need for the others to know they know one another, because it will cause questions to be posed that don't warrant answering. They get through dinner and dessert; however, Liv's profession and her work on Fitz's campaign, is the talk of the table for at least an hour. But she does her best to refocus the conversation. Eventually they move on to other things, and the mood lightens. She could feel Andrew's stress, and could see his relief when the topic shifts.

When dinner is over; the aunts and the men folk are inside. While Jill and Jamie are out on the deck with Liv, taking in the beautiful night. They talk about a series of different things, but Liv can feel the change in air coming; her gut is never wrong. Jill finally asks, "Liv do you know about Fitz's previous marriage?" Liv replies, "Yes Jill I do."

She responds, "Then keeping that in mind. I don't know what you know about how long it took for him to get back on his feet. But it almost destroyed him. Thank God he is finally moving forward; but I want you to know, hurting him is not an option. So I really hope you're serious about him, because he clearly seems to be serious about you. Bringing you here is huge."

Liv takes a breath and says "I understand what you're saying Jill. I may be a little younger than Fitz, and some of you. But I know what I want, and I know that I want, and need him in my life. I am just as serious about him as he is about me. In fact, he will be meeting my parents, and siblings this weekend too. So no worries; no one is going to get hurt here. I can promise you that we are going to be fine."


	51. Chapter 51

Jamie and Jill both look at Liv and feel her genuineness; they both hug her, and as they get ready to go inside, Jamie says, "You're one lucky woman Liv. Please don't forget it. Fitz is special to all of us." Liv responds, "No I am not lucky. I am blessed, and I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for the blessing of finding my soul mate." As they all walk inside the house; Liv hears Jill say, "I really like her. She sounds like a keeper." Hearing her say that; makes her smile. She knows she's made a good impression.

As they walk into the kitchen Fitz asks, "Are you ready to go babe?" She replies, "Sure whenever you are." He responds, "Okay, well I think we should head out; we have to rise early tomorrow, and we still have an hour drive to the house." She agrees they should go; so they say good-bye to the family, and load into the armored SUV. As they pull away, she says, "Your family is great Fitz. I had a wonderful time."

He replies, "Yeah it was fun; they really like you too. I see you and Aunt Lydia hit it off well, and from what I understand, you held your own with Aunt Hellen. She's a beast to deal with, so that leaves a fine impression on them for sure." He says as they share a quick kiss. She replies, "Good I am glad I did well. It was important to me that I made a good impression."

He replies, "Well all signs point to you doing very well babe. No worries." She smiles at him as they cuddle up in the car enjoying the ride. She wonders if they will be along at the house or not. So she asks, "So do you just have 2 agents this week?" Fitz replies. "No, there are 10 more already at the house; the upside is we won't see them too much tonight, because they will be outside most of the night except for shift changes. So no naked sleep walking for you." He says jokingly as she punches his arm lightly.

As they ride to his house; they recap their day and experiences with the family. Fitz enjoys hearing her talk about them. He also recalls watching her interact with the kids, as well as the adults, and he couldn't help but see how maternal she looks. She notices he's smiling at her, but maybe not really listening. She says, "Hello anybody home?" He laughs and says, "Yes, I am home. I was just thinking about you being pregnant." She replies, "Uhm I think you skipped a few steps like, engagement and marriage." She says with a smile.

He replies. "Of course we will do it the right way Liv. I just loved seeing you with the kids; you're a natural and I am dying to see you with our kids." She feels the tenderness of the moment and says, "I am very ready to be your wife, and give you lots of babies." He laughs and says, "Remember you said lots." He says as they kiss romantically and minutes later, they pull into the main gate and park in front of the house.

When they arrive; Liv sees the house lit up, and is in awe at it's magnificence, against the darkened sky. The house sits on a hill, so at night it looks like a castle on a hill due to its Victorian style architecture. As they get out of the car, she says, "My goodness Fitz, this is remarkable." He replies, "Thanks I love this house; it's custom built from ground to ceiling. If you love the outside, wait until you see the inside; the artwork is fantastic." They enter the house and the hospitality staff takes their bags to the room, as he gives her a tour.

The great room is gorgeous, with an amazing skylight; the halls are lined with art deco artwork and complimentary wall colors and furniture. She looks in amazement at the décor; everything from the pristine white window treatments, to the walnut floors, Italian marble counter tops in the kitchens and bathrooms, and random skylights in key areas of the house, adds to it's amazing feel.

He watches as she takes in the environment going from one room to the next. She compliments him on the décor; he's proud of his choices, and that she likes, and appreciates the design. There is truly not one room in the house that she doesn't like. All of her ooow's and ahhh's show her approval, so asking her is unnecessary. In complete amazement she says, "My God Fitz this is outstanding. Did you really make these choices yourself?" He responds, "Yes, with the help of a designer. I did pick every piece, and every wall color, and material in this house."

They finish with the first floor, and he says, "There is a basement with an additional bedroom, and a game room set up, if you want to see it, or I can show you the upstairs." She steps close to him and says, "Upstairs sounds real good right now." He grins as he takes her hand, and they make their way upstairs. He takes her to see only one of the 12 guest bedrooms. Each is complete with its own bathroom and sitting area, separate from the bed area. He also shows her the one set up for the boys and Jaylen. She is pleasantly surprised when she enters the room. She says, "You got a crib?" He smiles as he says. "Yeah, she is a baby right?"

Liv smiles feeling warmth in her heart, as she says, "You are something else Fitz." He smiles as he kisses her lips, as he says, "I'm glad you like it. Now come see our room." She likes the sound of that very much, and follows him willingly, all smiles. The door opens and she is again speechless. There is a skylight over the bed, and there are French doors that open up onto a balcony off the back of the house. There is also a separate sitting area, with a comfy couch and chair, like the other rooms. But the bathroom is fresh out of a modern spa; the tub has a step down entry, and seats 5 people, and the shower has jet nozzles all over it. She's not sure if she is at a resort or in a house; it is the epitome of rest and relaxation. He enjoys watching her reaction to the room; he sits on the bed, while she looks at everything.

When she is done she sees him lying on the bed smiling at her. She goes over to him and climbs into the huge cherry wood sleigh bed. He pulls her over to him as she says, "I am very impressed with your set up here; you did a fantastic job with this house. I am in complete awe of it. How long have you had it?" He thinks a moment and says, "About 6 years including the building time frame to completion, which took about 4 years."

She asks "Do you come here often?" He smiles and pulls her face to his as he says, "Yes in the summer, but just to relax." He sees the question looming and knows she wants to ask. To break the silence he says, "You're the first woman to be in this bed Liv. I come here to relax not for partying; that's never happened here." For some reason knowing this makes her feel more at ease, and she appreciates the fact that he doesn't make her ask; he intuitively volunteers the information. He kisses on her neck, breaking her thoughts, as he says, "Are we going to talk for the rest of the night? Because I had other plans." She giggles and says, "Who's talking?" As she kisses him deeply, and pulls him on top of her.

He lays between her legs as they kiss deeply, and begin undressing each other hurriedly, in the throws of passion. Within minutes they are both naked, and he is sliding down her body to explore her tunnel of love thoroughly. His kisses light her fire, as his touch intensifies it. When he reaches his destination; he caresses her intensely, and he hears her moans. She sounds so good; he wants desperately to feel her internally, but has to taste her first.

He starts at her knees and kisses up her inner thigh on both sides, with subtle licks in between, all the way up to her honey pot. The light kisses and licks feel like feathers on her skin, pushing her arousal to the brink. He can feel the tension in her body, and he knows she is already close to blowing. When he nears her folds; he licks them from top to bottom causing her to moan. "Oh Fitz!" He smiles as his name rolls off of her tongue, and he tastes her sweet nectar.


	52. Chapter 52

As he parts her folds with his fingers, he drinks in her sweetness; she hears him moan because of its goodness. He grips her thighs as he licks her from her core to her clit repeatedly, and she arches her back taking in the shock of the great feeling. He then pleasures her clit with quick, powerful licks, making her hips thrust, and her moan loudly, "Oh Yeah Baby Right There MMMM."

Her moans drive him; he feels her thrusts matching his licking motions; he wraps his tongue around her clit, and bears down on it refusing to let go. His suction power is so strong, her toes are curling, and her back is arching. He's literally sucking the essence out of her, and she cannot take it. She feels her arousal spike and her climax is coming. Just as she adjusts to his rhythm; he slides in two fingers, and plunges them deep inside her, pushing her over the edge. She explodes with great power, and he bathes her with his tongue, slurping up all of her goodness for several minutes.

When he finishes he sees her reveling in the moment post orgasm, but he's not even close to being done with her yet. He tells her to turn over, as he rises up on his knees. She turns over on her stomach and attempts to rise up on her hands and knees, thinking he wants it doggy style, but he stops her. He says, "Stay flat on your stomach." She looks back at him with confusion on her face; he smiles and says, "Trust me. You'll like it." She smiles back and does as she is told.

He spreads her legs apart; she feels him pressing against her, and then feels him slide inside her from behind. His entry is smooth and sensual; he lays on top of her, as he thrusts slowly and meticulously. She's not normally a fan of slow movements; but this feels incredible. She feels every inch of him, and his pace is rocking her body between ecstasy and euphoria.

She feels his breath on her neck, and he kisses her over her shoulder, as his pace quickens and she feels his aggression spiking; she hears him say, "Oh My God Livy." He's stroking with no regard, and feeling his pulsations increase. Her wetness is amazing and her tightness is perfect; this angle is giving them both what they want.

As he slides in and out of her, with no hesitation. She moans his name repeatedly saying, "Oh Yes Fitz, Oh Baby with every other stroke. Their climaxes are on the cusp, they can both feel it. She says, "Faster Baby! Faster!" He picks up the pace and pounds her harder and faster, as he feels them both fall over the edge, and he explodes inside her, dispensing all of his goodness, as she rains onto him.

After they release they are both breathless, but she says, "I want to see you." He gets up and lets her turn over on her back. She pulls him onto her, and kisses him deeply, locking her legs around his waist. He loves her aggression; she's taking charge, something he's a fan of. He feels her grab him below and slide him inside her, as she begins to thrust first.

She's literally taking control despite him being on top. He lets her have her way for a while; he feels the power of her thrust, as she takes the lead. She's so hot for him; she can't stand it. Within minutes her arousal peaks, and she explodes again and screams, "Yes, Yes, Oh God! Yes!" As she releases and he continues to thrust, and stroke through her orgasm, as his climax continues to rise.

With a sea of wetness to revel in; He gladly takes over the assault, as he pounds her hard and fast. His aggression is peaking now, so he pushes both of her legs behind her head, and strokes her like it's his oxygen. The pounding is vicious, but feels so good she can barely speak, other than to moan his name. He moans hers in return and asks, "Who's Is It Baby?" She feels her arousal wall rebuilding quickly, and knows she is about to blow. She says, "OOOh Its Its All Yours Fitz! Oh God MMMM." She moans. Her sounds turn him on. He feels her clit twinging as his pulsing increases.

She can feel his arousal escalating; the power in his thrust is pushing her to the edge too. She wants to feel him, but he's concerned he may hurt her. She can tell he's holding back, so he hears her say, "Oh Yeah MMMMM Give It To Me Baby." With pure delight he responds, "MMMM Take It Livy Oh Yeah!" He says as he is closer and closer to the end. With a series of thrusts between them; they both fall into the abyss of orgasm, as they scream, "Oh God!" in unison.

This final act sends them both into a stupor of immobility and exhaustion. Unable to move initially; they lay together as he whispers, "I love you Livy," And she replies, "I love you too," As she kisses his lips and wipes the sweat from his brow. He lays by her side, and they cuddle until they fall asleep.

When morning arrives; she wakes up to being in bed alone, and the sound of the shower running. She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom; she sees him in the shower, and decides to join him. After she steps in, he looks back at her; "Hi" he says, "Hi," she says, smiling as she walks into his arms. "Why are you up so early?" She asks as she hugs him. He replies, "I have been slacking on my workouts; your making me lazy. So I worked out this morning."

She laughs as she says, "How am I making you lazy?" He replies, "Because you have turned me into your sex slave, and I am too tired to work out." She laughs and says, "Whatever." But thinks about it and realizes she hasn't been following her routine either. He sees her thinking, and asks, "What's wrong?" She replies, "Honestly, I can't remember the last time I worked out either." He laughs and says, "Well, for what its worth. You look amazing. You don't need to work out. You haven't gained any weight." She smiles as she replies, "I appreciate the compliment, but I will be getting back to my routine at some point."

Turned on by the moment; he takes her into his arms, and they kiss romantically. He massages her ass, while they kiss and he lifts her up, as her breathing hitches. He pins her against the wall and slides into her, stroking her hard and fast, as she moans his name incessantly. He feels her wetness and knows he is close, and so is she.

He feels her contracting as they kiss, and she thrusts back. Seconds later they both release, and kiss until they are able to move again. As he holds her; they kiss passionately, and share smiles at the end. He puts her down, and he kisses on her neck, as she lies in his arms. Him holding her is her favorite part of them being together. She loves that he's a cuddle type, just like her. Realizing time is trickling by, he finishes up and steps out the shower leaving her to wash herself and exit. As she dries off and he dresses he asks, "Hey did you know Andrew before last night?" She stops and looks at him. She says, "Yes, I did in a professional capacity." He smiles and says, "Yeah, I saw the look between you two, and then he admitted it to me later."

She feels a bit panicked and says, "Fitz I would've told you, but its business. I can't talk about my clients." He walks over to her, and says, "Relax I know Livy; it's fine. I'm not mad, I just bought it up to let you know it's okay that's all. He's my best friend; so we may see him from time to time, and I don't want it to be awkward. Besides, I know about the incident anyway; he told me after the fact. I guess, despite how close we are; he still felt embarrassed."

She replies. "Well, when you're having the worst day of your life. You'd rather confide in a stranger, than a friend, especially when that stranger has solutions." Fitz replies, "Good point; I guess that's why your expertise is in such high demand." She responds, "Yes, that's exactly right." He replies, "Well, I am glad you were able to help him. It's just funny to think that I could've met you that much sooner if he'd told me about you."

She smiles as she says, "That may be true. But I believe everything happens for a reason, and I think we met, exactly when we were supposed to." He has to admit; she's right. Timing is everything. He replies, "Touché my lady. You are correct, as always." They share an embrace and a smile.

As the embrace breaks, he kisses her on her forehead and asks, "What time are you leaving for LA?" She thinks for a moment, and says, "I was thinking around 10. So I can be there by noon and perhaps come back tonight instead of tomorrow." He smiles as he says, "I like the sound of that a lot." He says as he kisses her. She replies, "Me too." Their moment is interrupted by her phone ringing; it's her alarm to wake up. She says, "Well, I guess we'd better get going, so I can get back." He replies, "Agreed. Let's go get breakfast first. Then you can pack a bag before you leave, just in case." She responds, "Okay," As they both finish dressing, and go downstairs to eat breakfast prepared by the kitchen staff.


	53. Chapter 53

During breakfast she confirms her travel information; he also confirms the rules once she returns with her family. He asks, "So are you sure we can't sleep together while you're family is here?" She looks at him and says, "Yes baby I'm sure. We won't be alone Mark and Zoe, won't be sleeping together either." He says, "Then you need to pick a room before you leave, and I will have the staff set it up for you, so it looks like you have your own room when you get back."

She sees the disappointment in his eyes; she knows he doesn't want to do this. So she gets up from her seat and goes over to him, sitting in his lap. She says, "Baby it's just for a few days, and then we will be back to normal." He holds her in his arms and says, "I get it Liv, but you're not going to get me to like it, so stop trying okay. We will be fine, but I'm not going to be a happy camper. But we will make it."

She feels bad about doing this to him; he clearly isn't a fan of it, but she appreciates him doing it for her. She tries to make light of the situation and says, "Hey just because we can't sleep together, doesn't mean we can't have sex." He doesn't see the fun in her suggestion and says, "Liv I don't know if I want to sneak around my own house to have sex." She feels his attitude change, he is really upset, and she didn't expect this from him. She says, "Fitz I'm sorry; I didn't realize this bothered you this much. You made it seem like you were okay with it. If it's that big of a deal. I can just go to LA, and see my family for the weekend instead of bringing them here."

He sees how this is turning into an argument he doesn't want to have; largely because he knows he is being unfair to her. He wasn't honest with her about his feelings from the start concerning sleeping separately. Now he is upsetting her, and he feels like an ass. He doesn't want to argue about this at all; let alone before she leaves.

He feels her trying to get up; she has tears in her eyes. He grabs her legs and says, "No, don't get up baby; I'm sorry. I should've been honest with you from the start. I don't like it, but I agreed to it, and I'm not going to back out of it. Bring your family. I will be good I promise, no attitude. I may die from lack of sex, but I will be fine. Maybe Mark and I will bond over our loss."

He makes her crack a smile and she says, "You're sure." He replies, "Yes Livy. I'm sure. I want you and your family here." She smiles as she says, "Okay, that's good. But why don't you want to have sex while they are here?" He replies, "Baby, I don't think that's wise. We aren't the quietest, and I think hearing us have sex, is probably worse than them thinking we have sex when they are not around."

She thinks about it a little more and says, "But we can be quiet." she says with a pouting look. He sees her response, and says, "Liv come on you're not going to use the sad eyes, and pouting cheeks on me are you?" She smiles and says, "Why is it working?" He laughs and says it may be working; let me think about it, and I will have an answer for you when you get back, okay?" She smiles and they share a kiss, to seal the agreement, and squash the argument.

After they eat she packs an over-night bag just in case they don't come back until tomorrow, and he rides with her to the air strip. He waits with her until take off; they share a kiss and I love you's, and he watches the plane take off. Once the plane is out of sight; he goes back to the house.

On his ride back; he calls Cyrus and makes sure he and the staff are still coming Saturday. Cyrus advises him that while he and James are able to make it; the other staff members have plans. So Fitz gives him the travel information for the plane, and accommodations for their hotel in LA. He hangs up with Cyrus and heads back to the house to get ready for Liv and her family's return.

As he arrives home his phone rings; he answers, "Hello Aunt Hellen. How are you?" She replies, "I am good Scooter; how are you?" He responds, "I am doing well." She says, "Good I am glad; I wanted to thank you and Liv again for coming by yesterday. It was a real pleasure to meet her." Fitz loves that his family is so taken with her, and appreciates their out pour of support and love. "Thanks Aunt Hellen she had a blast; it was good seeing all of you. We have to do that again soon." Hellen agrees, it was a great evening. She says, "Yes we will. I just want to make sure me or Jill, didn't run her off. We don't mean any harm Scooter."

Fitz smiles at her again using his nickname and says, "Its fine Aunt Hellen; she understands. She wasn't offended at all, she thinks it's sweet how you all are so protective of me. Don't worry about it." Hellen feels great relief and is happy to hear all is well, after they met her. She replies, "Okay, well I am glad to hear she is okay with us; I hear your meeting her folks this weekend." He replies, "Yes I am; she's actually with them now, they will be back later tonight." Hellen asks "Are you nervous?"

He responds, "Yeah a little; her dad is a character from what I understand, so we will see how this works out." She replies, "Well be yourself Fitz, and you will be fine; you could charm the dress off of a nun." They both laugh at her joke. He says, "Okay Aunt Hellen I will keep that in mind; tell Uncle Larry and the gang I said hello, and I will talk to you all soon." She smiles and says, "Okay Scooter take care good-bye." He replies, "Good-bye," And they hang up.

It was good to talk to her; Fitz had forgotten how much fun being around them could be, and he knows he has to do it more, especially now with Liv in his life. As he watches the workers arrive, and begin installing the fun park. He thinks more and more about Liv, and their future, and he gets more and more excited about the possibilities. He then notices a few text messages in his phone; there are several from his family members, as well as Andrew. All of them raving about Liv, and how great she was. This solidifies his thoughts of how perfect she is for him.


	54. Chapter 54

Liv arrives in LA about an hour later, and takes a private limousine to Ellie's house. She calls Ellie to let her know she's in LA. But Ellie tells her she and their mother are still out, but are heading home soon. So they should see her in about an hour or two depending on the traffic. When she gets to the house; her father and Jayson are watching the end of the Dodger game. She takes a seat and text's Fitz to let him know she landed safely, and also tells him to set up the room closest to the master for her.

He replies, "Already done baby." She smiles and replies, "Thank you. I miss you already." He replies, "Miss you too. Love you. Be safe." She responds. Love you too. Will do." He replies with smiley faces, and she does the same. The interaction makes her smile. She's broken from her love haze; by the cheering coming from her father and Jayson.

After the game ends, Jayson goes into the kitchen leaving her and her dad alone. Her father looks at her and says, "Hey Peanut, come on over here and sit next to me." Liv gets up and sits next to her dad on the couch. He replies, "So you're here to talk to me about your new love interest huh?" She responds, "Daddy he's more than a love interest; but yes I am here to talk to you about him."

He sits back on the couch, and turns toward her direction as he asks, "So why do I need to meet this man?" Liv responds, "Because daddy we are in love, and we are planning to share our lives together. So I want you to know him." Her father looks at her with a raised eye. He replies, "So you have already discussed marriage?" She sees the look of surprise on his face as she says, "Yes we have and kids too. If all is well, we could be married and pregnant, in a year or two."

Her father is alarmed at the pace of the relationship; he asks, "What is the rush?" Liv replies, "It's not a rush dad, a year or two is actually right on pace. By then we will have dated, and experienced enough situations to prepare us for marriage. Besides I will be 34 this year daddy, and I don't want to wait too late to have kids; it feels right, we love each other, and want to be together."

Her father sits silently; she can tell he's thinking. He sees the happiness in her eyes, and he doesn't want to cause her any grief. He recalls how their relationship strained, when she dated Edison, and Jordan, and he wasn't a fan of theirs either. But he wouldn't be doing his job as a dad; if he wasn't critical of the men his daughters bought home.

So despite the happiness in her eyes; he says, "Livy I have some strong reservations about this relationship based on what your mother has told me. I don't like the fact that you are sneaking around to be together. You are not someone's secret. I also don't like the professional issues that may arise once people know you're dating a client. Have you really thought this through? This is your career and your reputation Livy."

She sighs and says, "Yes daddy I have; first of all the decision to be private is mine not his. It's because of my profession, we have to do it this way for now. However, I am currently looking into options to be able to do both; because like you. I don't like hiding our relationship either. I want to be able to publicly date him. So I am working on that as we speak. I am just waiting for my attorney's to get back to me concerning viable options.

Second, I never planned to do this forever; I want kids and a husband, and my current profession doesn't fit that in very well. So in all likelihood, I will need to step away from it sooner than later anyway. This isn't a rash decision daddy. I am looking at this head on from every aspect; when the time comes, I will make the final decision of what to do. Fitz has already said he will wait for me as long as I need him too, and I appreciate that because only I control when my career stops or changes, no one else. This is my life."

Her father is not expecting her answer; he realizes that she has looked at various angles of this situation, and perhaps he is taking her too lightly. She speaks firmly, and with confidence that he has to respect. Nevertheless, he still isn't a fan of the situation; but he now knows that the issues he has with the relationship are stemming from her not and not him.

He replies, "Well it sounds like you are working on legitimizing the situation, and I cannot fault you for that; I know first-hand when you fall in love there is nothing anyone can do to change it. Although, I am not of course giving you my blessing right now; I am willing to go with you and the family to meet him. He and I need to have a talk too, and I promise to be on my best behavior."

The seriousness of the moment is broken by Jayson saying, "May God help him;" They both have to laugh, because they know how hard he was on Jayson when he was courting Ellie. As they laugh, her father says, "Oh hush you survived." Jayson replies, "Yeah barely," As they continue to laugh, and she says "Thanks daddy; "As he hugs her back and says, "You're welcome Livy. Are we going to leave today or tomorrow?" She replies, "I was hoping we could leave a bit after Ellie and mama come back."

He decides to make things easy and says, "Well I will go pack a bag for myself; your mother and sister should be back soon. So we can leave this evening." Liv doesn't know what to say; she didn't think it would be this easy to get him to go. But she is grateful he is willing to go, and she will deal with the rest once he gets there.

After talking to her father, she goes into the kitchen. She hears Jayson still cleaning up, before Ellie gets back. She says, "Hey Jayson what's up?" He says, "Hey sis; nothing much. I'm just trying to clean up the kitchen, and prep these bottles, so your sister doesn't kill me. You look like you're confused about something?"

Liv replies, "Yeah, I guess I was thinking the talk with dad about Fitz was going to be more difficult." He replies, "Why? He's a presidential candidate for crying out loud. How can he object to him? I mean other than him being a Republican, what's there to dislike? He doesn't know him." Liv says, "True, but he's never liked anyone I've bought home, heck any of us for that matter."

Liv has a flashback thinking; the only person her father has ever liked was Marcus, an old love of Ellie's, but clearly bringing that up right now wouldn't be prudent. So she stays mute with that factoid. Jayson says, "Yeah, he's hard on guys you girls bring home. But it's for good reason. I can say that now that I have a daughter. I get it." She nods in agreement; his response makes sense. He then says, "Wait you didn't think he was going to react to you and Fitz, like he did to me and Ellie did you?"

Liv is feeling silly now; hearing her thoughts out loud from his mouth. But she still reluctantly says, "Yes." He smiles and says, "Liv your father's issues with me and Ellie, were unique to our situation; just like whatever issues he develops about you and Fitz, will be unique to your situation. You can't use his treatment of me as a litmus test for his reaction to everybody. Think about it; he didn't treat Edison that way. Granted he didn't like him anyway, but he and Edison didn't have the same encounters that I had with your father."


	55. Chapter 55

Liv suddenly feels silly for being so worried about her father and Fitz meeting each other; she understands her father and Jayson had some serious issues initially, but for good reason. When Ellie and Jayson met, he was 38 and she was 23. Her father didn't approve of the relationship from the start. But Ellie refused to break up with him, and they all felt like it was mere rebellion. But three years later; she unexpectedly got pregnant with the twins, so they got married.

Therefore it was automatic; he would be in her life forever, and her parents had no choice but to relent. But despite Ellie and Jayson doing the right thing and marrying; the relationship between Jayson and their father worsened. The driving factor was Ellie quitting her job after the boys were born. She surprisingly decided to leave her profession as a surgeon, to stay at home to raise the kids. Her decision upset their father greatly because in his opinion she gave up her career too soon. Although his concerns were legitimate; he had to understand the decision was hers to make not his.

Liv replies, "You're right Jayson. We all have different issues; but do you have any idea what his issues with Mark's are?" Jayson leans in and says, "I just think your dad doesn't like him; kind of like how he didn't like Edison." Liv agrees, "Yeah, I get the same feeling, but I wonder why? He seemed like a good guy from what I saw." Jayson says, "Well your mother and sister have their own views on that; you will need to talk to them. I am not touching it." He says laughing. Jayson has been around long enough to know, that when the Pope women are in agreement about something, or make up their minds about something it's done.

Liv laughs knowing exactly what he means. She asks, "So how has your recovery been?" He replies, "It's good, I'm walking better, and I am starting to jog; I should be back 100% in a few weeks." Liv says, "Good I am glad; you scared us?" He smiles and says, "Hell I scared myself," they both laugh. He is such a riot she thinks to herself. She looks at the clock, and says, "Oh it's getting late." He suddenly asks, "Hey Liv while I finish the kitchen; can you please go wake, change, and feed Jaylen?" Liv smiles and says, "Of course I can; Aunt Liv to the rescue. "She says as she gets up, and goes to take care of her favorite niece.

In this moment Liv is feeling a lot better about her parents visiting with her at Fitz's home. As she goes to check on Jaylen; she sees she is awake. So she picks her up and plays with her for a while. She's gotten so big in the last month since Liv's been gone. Her eyes are bright and she is gripping fingers. It's amazing how babies quickly develop; Liv thinks to herself this could be her in 2 years.

She notices she is getting fussy; so she checks her diaper. Wetness is the culprit, so she changes her, and grabs a bottle out of the warmer. As she settles down to feed her, surprisingly Ellie comes into the room. "Hey sissy," She says lightly. Liv replies "Hey." Ellie says, "You look good feeding her; you're a natural Liv." Liv smiles and says, "I hope so. I am excited to be a mother." Ellie gives her the look, and Liv says, "No I'm not pregnant. I take my pills faithfully every day." Ellie smiles at her and says, "Whatever you say, girl."

Liv says, "So I talked to daddy about Fitz." Ellie responds, "Really? How did that go?" She replies, "Well, he agreed to go with us to meet him. So we shall see." Ellie asks, "So he didn't put up a fight?" Liv responds, "No, but he did say he isn't happy with the situation of us dating privately, as well as the possible fallout behind me dating a client. But I told him I'm working on fixing the situation, and he seems to respect my efforts. So I will take it."

Ellie is curious about what she means; she asks, "How would you fix it Liv?" She replies, "I have my legal team working the various angles for me being able to stay at OPA, and be with Fitz; or if whether it would be best to walk away to be with him." Ellie looks surprised as she asks; "Woe, really Livy. You would do that?" Liv replies, "Yes I will if I have to Ellie. I want to be married, and have kids, and I can't do that in my current job anyway. So the way I see it; I would just be speeding up the inevitable."

Ellie sees her point. She will have to leave sooner rather than later; especially with her turning 34 this year. Ellie replies, "Well I support your decision sissy; whatever you choose." Liv loves the support. She responds, "Thanks sissy." Ellie says, "You're welcome sissy. Hey how did meeting the Grant's go?" Liv smiles and says, "It was scary at first, but it worked out well. They are amazing people, and they love him to pieces. I think I made a great impression."

Ellie smiles and says, "Good sissy. I am glad; having a rough time with the in-laws can cause all kinds of drama. So it's good that it worked out. You know I know how that goes." Liv replies, "Yeah sissy I do. How's that going with Carole?" Ellie rolls her eyes and says, "I don't even want to talk about it. Every time I try to talk to Jayson about it, we end up arguing. So I choose to leave it alone. As long as she doesn't darken my doorstep. I don't care what she does."

Liv replies, "I am sorry sissy. That's terrible." Ellie says, "Girl. It is what it is. I am over it. I'm just happy my husband is healing, and doing well, and my baby girl is healthy too. So it's all good." Liv replies, "Amen, God is good all the time." Ellie replies, "And all the time. God is good." They share a smile and a giggle, reliving their church days, and continue to chat, catching up on everything.

During their chat Liv thinks about Ellie's comment concerning in-laws, and agrees Ellie knows first-hand what a disaster it can be when you don't get along with your in-laws. She has such an awkward relationship with Jayson's sister. Interestingly enough; his parents are fine, But his sister Carole, is a whole other story. As of late the issue is that she blames Ellie for Jayson getting shot. But that's nothing new; she's been a hater since they met. First claiming Ellie was a gold digger. Then she realized Ellie had her own money. So that theory fell through; the reality is. He used to be married to Carole's best friend, even when they divorced, she thought they'd still be together. But when Jayson met Ellie, that reality fell by the wayside, and she's never gotten over it.

So she's played the role of residential hater from that point going forward, which makes it difficult, since she's Jayson's only sibling, and an aunt to the kids. Ellie feels like if she can't respect her; then she can't come to the house, and therefore, can't be around their kids. She doesn't trust her with the kids; she won't tolerate her badmouthing her to her own children. Ergo she's estranged from the kids and Ellie, despite Jayson talking to her from time to time. It's a sad situation, but it seems to work best, for all parties, if they remain separate, unless her attitude changes, or she can be present when Carole's around them.

As Liv and Ellie finish talking; their mother walks into the room; She says, "Hey Livy what are you up to?" Liv responds, "Hey mama. I'm just feeding Jaylen. Did you all find some good deals shopping?" She replies, "Yes it was pretty good. I found a few outfits for myself, and some shoes, and Ellie got some shirts for her, and some clothes for the boys."

Liv replies, "Sounds like a productive day; have you packed for the four day weekend yet?" Ellie replies, "Yes me and my group are ready to roll." Liv's mother says, "No, I have to do that, and pack your dad's things too." Liv says, "Daddy already started packing his things." Both of them look at her and say, "What?"

Liv laughs as she says, "I swear he told me an hour ago; he was going to go start packing. Now whether he did it or not, is a different story." She says as they all laugh. Her mother says, "I will believe that when I see it. He hasn't packed a back in 35 years of marriage yet." Liv and Ellie both crack up, because they know that their mother is now going to antagonize their father. But before she leaves she asks, "So how did the talk go?" She explains it went well, and told them both about Jayson's interjection.

Of course they all found it comical. After a few minutes her mother asks, "Were we going back tonight?" Liv replies, "Yes, because we will have all day tomorrow, and most of the day Saturday to relax until we go to the ball. But you all can stay at the house while we are gone." Liv's mother asks, "Is the house big enough, and comfortable for all of us Liv?" As she removes the empty bottle from Jaylen's mouth, and starts to burp her. She replies, "Yes mama everyone will be fine; the house has 13 bedrooms."

Both of them ask, "Why does he need that many bedrooms?" Liv laughs and says, "I assume he built it that way for occasions like this one." Ellie asks, "Do you have any pictures of it Livy?" Liv replies, "No, I don't. I forgot to take a few pics when I was there; but it's really nice, and I think you will love it." Suddenly, they hear her father ask, "Where are my good pajamas?" Her mother rolls her eyes and says, "Lord keep me near the cross," As she walks out the room to help her father, and Liv and Ellie break out into laughter.

"I guess he is packing," Says Liv, as Jaylen finally burps, and Liv dresses her for their road trip. After dressing her niece, Liv asks, "Where are the boys?" Ellie replies, "They are in the basement watching television; they were good while mama and I were shopping; so that's their reward."

Taking advantage of them being alone Ellie asks, "So what's going on with Matt?" Liv rolls her eyes, and says, "Unfortunately, he is still supposedly attending the benefit on Saturday." Ellie says, "No, you're kidding." Liv replies, "I wish I was girl; he is such an ass, but again I don't care. Let's see what he has to say if he shows up; because Fitz is going to be my unofficial date." Ellie asks, "What is an unofficial date?"


	56. Chapter 56

Liv smiles as she says "he is going with me, but we are not publicly dating. So we are taking some other people from the campaign with us for cover." Ellie says "that's smart. Do you think Matt Knows about Fitz?" Liv replies "I don't know, and I don't care. As long as he stays away from me I am just fine." Ellie replies "yes I agree he needs to stay far-away from you. There's really nothing left to say."

The sound of snoring fills the room; Liv looks down to see Jaylen is out like a light. Then suddenly she burps again. Liv and Ellie both giggle as her burp scares her waking her up. Then she goes back to sleep within seconds. Liv lays her down in the crib, and helps Ellie get the rest of the kids things together for the trip. While everyone is performing operation pack up; Liv calls Fitz to check in.

He answers by the second ring "hey baby what's up?" she replies "hey we are packing up, and heading back soon." Fitz smiles "that's good to hear. Did Zoe make it in yet?" Liv replies "no she will be flying directly into Santa Barbara tomorrow morning; I gave her the address; so she will come with Mark from the air strip." Fitz replies "okay that sounds fine; what time will you be leaving?"

Liv says "at this rate probably in the next two hours; what are you up to?" He says "I am watching them set up the blow up fun park for the kids; it looks pretty cool; I want to get on it." Liv laughs as she pictures him on a sliding board. "Fitz that would be too funny, and I must have photos." He laughs and says "yeah I know. Hey send me their food preferences, and I will send someone to the store." Liv smiles and says "baby you don't have to do that. You're doing enough already."

But he says "Liv it's important I make a good impression, and I don't mind doing it. Just send me the list okay?" She smiles and says "okay." He remembers his talk with Hellen and says "hey you made a great impression on my family yesterday. Aunt Hellen called personally to make sure she and Jill didn't scare you away, and invited us back again." Liv smiles as she says "awe that's great Fitz. I am glad they enjoyed me. I enjoyed them too; we will have to make it a point to visit them again. Or they can come to the house."

Fitz agrees "yeah that will be fun. I will suggest it next time I talk to her or Jamie. Between Aunt Hellen's call and the text messages from the rest of the family, even Andrew about you. I think they love you more than me." Liv laughs and says "don't be silly Fitz" as he also laughs. Coming down from their moment of hilarity Liv says "well I am going to let you go, so I can help them finish packing, and I will see you soon." He replies "okay babe. Love you." She replies "love you too. Bye" as they hang up.

She goes into the living room and sees Ellie, and her crew are ready to go; her parents are the stragglers. She decides to get their food preference orders, and she texts Fitz Ellie's list as well as one for her parents. He responds got it smiley face. She loves that he is trying to make this a great time for her family, and he cares enough to want to make a good first impression. It makes her love him even more.

As they wait for her parents; she calls Zoe to check with her. Zoe answers with the third ring. "Hey baby sis what are you up to?" Zoe replies "nothing much sissy just packing a bag to come see you guys tomorrow." Liv replies "that's good to know; I am just making sure you, and Mark don't flake on us." Zoe laughs and says "no we aren't; we would've come today, but he had a last minute assignment, and has a deadline to meet. So we will be there in the morning."

Liv replies "okay that's cool; we can have a car pick you up, unless you want to take a cab." She thinks for a moment and then says "a car would be good; we arrive at 8:30am." Liv says "okay I will make sure there is a car waiting for you; they will have a card with your names on it okay?" Zoe replies "okay good; are you all getting ready to go?" Liv replies "yes if our parents hurry up, we can leave before we all die of old age. You know they are always the last to leave." They both laugh as Zoe says "okay sissy I'm going to go so I can finish packing, and I will see you tomorrow. Love you." Liv replies "okay love you too."

Right after she hangs up with Zoe; her mother and father come out ready to go. Jayson grabs all of the bags, and he and the driver load the car. Once they are all loaded, and ready to go. They head to the airport. They board the plane, and arrive in Santa Barbara an hour later. Then they pull up to Fitz's house about thirty minutes after landing.

When her family sees his house they marvel at its beauty; they get out of the car, and Fitz and his hospitality staff are waiting at the door. He comes out to greet them, and ushers them into the house. When they get into the great room; he introduces himself and calls everyone by name. They all notice that seeing Liv and Ellie together throws him off. Liv stands next to Ellie and they say "freaky huh?"

He responds "you are both freaking beautiful" making them both smile. Liv's mother says "woo child he is a charmer." Fitz blushes and smiles as he says "I am just telling the truth Mrs. Pope your daughters are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." She smiles and says "mmmhmm I see how you snagged Livy smooth operator." Liv and Ellie are cracking up even Jayson is laughing, but her dad is being himself, and not cracking a smile yet. However, in Liv's mind it's better than him saying something rude; so she will take his silence as a blessing for now.


	57. Chapter 57

Fitz notices her father's reaction and says "is everything okay Mr. Pope?" Her father looks at him somewhat surprised that he is speaking to him. He replies "I don't know I just got here." Liv replies "daddy." Fitz smiles though and says "point taken; the hospitality staff will grab your bags, and show you all to your rooms. For convenience you all will be on the main floor."

Her father asks "we have separate rooms right?" They laugh as Fitz says "yes Mr. Pope you and Mrs. Pope will share a room, Ellie and Jayson will share a room, and the kids will share a room as well if that's okay. You all feel free to make sure the accommodations fit your needs, and then come out on the patio; dinner will be served in about 30 minutes." They all go to check out their rooms, and no sooner than the last person is out of sight, and ear shot Liv is kissing him.

The kiss is sweet, and romantic; he stares into her eyes as he says"I missed you and I am sorry again for earlier." She replies "I missed you too; thank you for the apology, and for all you've done to make my family feel at home I appreciate it. That was smart to put them downstairs, that way they don't have to climb the stairs. Oh and sorry about my dad." Fitz says "yeah my housekeeping staff recommended it; it sounded good to me. As for your dad; no apologies needed. I'm sure we will be fine." She smiles at him, and they kiss once again. This time a little more sensual; but they break the kiss as they hear her family coming down the hall.

As they enter the kitchen he asks "are the rooms to your liking?" Everyone says "yes "which is what he wants to hear. "Good I am glad." He looks at her nephews and says "I have a special surprise for you two, come on." They look at him with excitement as they follow him outside; they see the inflated fun park, and the boys go bananas.

As they beg to go play; Fitz calls over two of the nannies he has on staff for the weekend. He introduces them to Ellie and Jayson, and allows them to talk to make sure they are comfortable with them watching the boys while they play, and the adults have dinner. After their discussion with the care givers; Ellie and Jayson are fine with the boys playing out back while they eat and socialize. Fitz also advises there is a third nanny who is willing to watch Jaylen as well, and they also agree. Ellie says "this is like a vacation" Fitz laughs "I hope you all enjoy your stay; we all need a break every once in a while."

As they walk out onto the patio, Ellie says "Fitz your home is beautiful." He replies "thank you it was a 4 year project. I am really proud of it." He says as he ushers everyone to the table for dinner. The table setting is magnificent, and the ambiance is perfect. As they all sit down to dinner; Liv notices that he took stock of the list she sent him. Dinner is grilled mahi mahi over roasted vegetables, and garlic mashed potatoes.

Everyone enjoys the food, and conversation; Liv thinks she may be dreaming. Her father is behaving completely normal; he discovers Fitz is an ex naval pilot, and they talk forever about missions and military life. Her mother, sister, and Jayson discus sports and different shows they like to watch on television. Her mother even bumps her elbow, as she says "look at them over there talking like old military buddies."

Liv smiles and says "yeah they look like they are getting along well. It's a huge relief off of my mind." Jayson responds "he's older now so his temper is different, and like I told you every situation is different." They all agree with him, but then Liv says "then explain Mark." She sees Ellie and her mother look at each other, and then look back at her, as Ellie says "he seems sneaky and untrustworthy to us." Liv replies "then maybe daddy feels the same way, or maybe he just genuinely doesn't like him. Who knows, let's just be glad that so far he likes Fitz."

Jayson looks around and notices the security; he asks "what's with the armed guys walking around Liv?" She replies "they are secret service; they patrol twenty four hours a day." Ellie responds "well I guess no one is breaking in." Liv laughs as she says "no you're super safe here that's for sure. They are inside the house too at night so make sure you tighten your robes so you don't flash anyone." Her mother asks "are you speaking from experience?" Liv blushes as she looks at her mother smiling. "No mama I am not" she says as she shakes her head.

Conversation continues as dinner ends with the kids eating their meals; getting bathed and going to bed. Fitz offers to show a movie in the movie room; but her father surprisingly declines. He says he'd rather lay in bed, and watch television; he is a bit tired from the travel. So after socializing for a few hours; they all prepare to turn in.

As Liv and Fitz stand in the kitchen talking; everyone goes to bed. He then takes her hand as he asks "are you sleepy?" She answers "no" he smiles, and says "me either, do you want to watch a movie?" She replies "no let's go upstairs and talk" with a devilish grin, as she leads him up the stairs to their room.

When they enter the room; he pushes her against the wall, as he kisses her deeply, and seductively. Her fire lights and she is ready to go; she wants him so badly she cannot contain herself. He is also on fire for her; they hurriedly remove their clothing, as he hoists her up on his waist. Their eyes meet as he slides into her against the wall. She starts moaning loudly and he says "shhh baby your parents."

She bites her lip and tries to be quiet. He feels their arousals spiking; as their pace quickens. Her walls start to contract as he starts to pulsate vigorously. The contracting of her walls, and her wetness, push him closer to the edge. He is barely able to keep quiet himself, as they both release the quietest moans possible to prevent waking their guests. As she climaxes she is struggling to be quiet; but she manages to hold it in as they both explode simultaneously.

He carries her over to the bed and lays her down as they catch their breaths smiling at each other. "You are going to get us caught Livy." She smiles and says "maybe I need a spanking to teach me a lesson." He smiles lustfully at her saying "damn you would want that with company in the house. You're killing me baby." She responds "I know I'm sorry I can't explain it; I'm just super horny tonight."

Feeling the desire to please her the way she wants it; he figures out a way to get it done. He gets up and says "get dressed and follow me." She looks at him with confusion on her face and asks "where are we going?" He responds " you're going to get your spanking" he says as he swats her on her ass, and she squeals then covers her mouth after he says "shhh" and shakes his head.


	58. Chapter 58

He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs after they dress; he leads her down to the finished basement which is sound proof and has a locked door. He checks it first to make sure it's clear; they enter the room and he locks the door behind them. He leads her into the bedroom off from the game room, and closes that door too. He pulls her close and starts to pull down her pants; he sees the worry in her eyes. "They can't hear us it's sound proof baby relax." Instantly her mood changes and she allows him to remove her clothes as she helps him remove his.

Lit on fire for each other she pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He grins knowing what's coming next. He sees her eyes light up as she surveys his erection standing tall for her. He asks "Do You Want This Baby?" As she slides down onto him in one motion, with pure passion in her eyes she moans "MMMM Oh Yeah!" Their paces match immediately. They are in sync, and the whirl wind of pleasure she is delivering with her hips captivates both of them. They are moaning uncontrollably; as they thrust back and forth, pleasing each other immensely, sweating, and swearing.

He feels the tenseness in her body, and the strength of her thrust; he knows she is close to the edge. Her wetness is unreal and he's pulsating like he is ready to blow too. "Oh Baby It's So Good" she moans as she bounces on him hard and fast as he grips her hips. She feels her arousal wall about to break; he feels it too. So he slaps her ass as she thrusts wildly, and she screams "Oh yes again" repeatedly, until they both release plentifully, and simultaneously scream "OOOOh Fuck!"

The moment fills with heavy breathing and sweaty bodies; but with raging libidos they kiss sloppily, as he rolls over, and rises up onto his knees. She smiles at him, and turns over rising up on hers too. He grabs her waist, and pulls her back onto him hard and fast with no warning as she exclaims "OOOH FUCK YEAH!"

His thrusts are strong from the start and she loves it; his aggression is idling super high she can feel it in his grip. The harder he's thrusting the wetter she seems to get; "MMMMM Sooo GOOD Baby" he moans as he strokes her with great power. She feels her walls contracting as her climax is on the brink; his pulsation is starting and she wants to feel his release.

She starts flexing her internal muscles and her clit begins to twinge. He feels her response, and he smacks her ass in rhythm with their thrusts. Her wetness over flows, and his pace increases; he pounds her faster, and harder in succession with the ass smacks. Seconds later they loudly fall into euphoria, and lay crippled by orgasm speechless for several minutes.

When they have movement again, he grabs her close, and she giggles. He holds her face in his hands, and strokes her face as he says "I love you baby" she replies I love you too. Thank you for being so accommodating to my family Fitz I really appreciate it."

He smiles and says "it's my pleasure and your welcome." They lay together for a few more minutes just cuddling and talking about their time apart. She tells him about her conversation with her dad. She realizes now there is a method to her father's madness; despite her not always understanding it. After a while they decide to dress and go back to their rooms; they make it back upstairs without disturbing anyone. After making it to the second level;they kiss and go to their separate rooms for the night.

Liv wakes feeling familiar lips on her skin; she smiles and turns over to greet him. "Morning sleepy head; wake up your sister will be here any minute." She replies "good morning" and pulls him down on top of her. They kiss but he breaks the kiss and says "your family is up and walking around Livy we can't now; but later we can go to the basement again" he says with a grin.

She smiles and lets him go reluctantly; "okay I will get up. You want to watch me shower?' She asks. He laughs and says "you are trying to get me kicked out of my own house." She smiles and says "chicken" jokingly as she closes the door and he goes back downstairs to be with her family.

A few moments later Liv dresses; checks her messages and replies back to Abby regarding business. She also updates her on the personal side too; although she hates when she sends her juicy tidbits via text. Liv knows she still appreciates being kept in the loop. After she finishes her texting conversation she heads downstairs. She joins her family and Fitz in the kitchen, as they wait for Zoe and Mark to arrive.

Liv loves seeing Fitz and her family's interaction; they look so natural. She is happy everything is working out well between them. Fitz is talking and playing with her nephews and conversing with Jayson at the same time. As they finish breakfast Zoe and Mark arrive. It feels great to have the whole family together. Fitz introduces himself to her and Mark and the staff show them to their rooms.

Moments later Zoe and Mark come down and she sits between Liv and Ellie at the breakfast bar. Mark asks "where are the fellas?" They point outside and he gladly goes out to join them. As he walks out their mother stands, and they talk and laugh, as Liv catches Zoe up on the family drama. They are having a blast like old times when they get together.

Jaylen is sitting in her carrier on the counter and starts to whine; so Ellie begins to sing "Zion" by Lauren Hill. After a few lines Zoe and Liv join in and it becomes a concert. The ladies have a blast with their karaoke moment; it's been a long time since they were all together like this having fun. The look on their mother's face tells them she is enjoying watching her babies have fun like they did as kids.

As they settle down from their fun time Zoe says "Livy I have a bone to pick with you." Liv responds "why?" Zoe stares at her and says "you didn't tell me that Fitz was that damn fine!" They all laugh heartily as Liv begins to blush, especially when Ellie and her mother cosign. Ellie says "I wasn't going to say anything, but I am glad someone else said it first. Girl you hit the jack pot for real. He has mad swag." Liv laughs and says "yes he does ladies. But he's more than a pretty face. He's got skills." She says as they all crack up as the men walk in with a perplexing look.

"What are you all talking about?" Asks Mark as the rest of the men say "you don't want to know; just know it involves one or all of us and keep moving" says Jayson. Fitz grins and says "we are going downstairs to play some pool ladies; there are movies in the media room, or do whatever you like." He sees them all looking at him oddly and says "bye ladies have fun," as he walks away they say "bye Fitz." He shakes his head laughing walking away.


	59. Chapter 59

The rest of the day is family fun at its finest; the ladies swim along with the kids; the men play basketball, and enjoy skeet shooting. The day ends with grilling out for dinner. Her father mans the grill, and the ladies make the sides, and desserts. There is an abundance of food; so much in fact the night patrol secret servicemen are able to enjoy plates.

Dinner is delicious and the conversation is even better; after dinner they are all sitting at the table talking when Fitz's phone vibrates. He checks it, it's Cyrus letting him know they are at the hotel, and they will see him, and Liv tomorrow. During a lull in conversation Fitz tells Liv. "Hey Cy and James are in LA; he says they will see us tomorrow when we pick them up for the ball." Liv's mother asks "are you two going to the ball together?" Liv responds "yes mama us and a group of others are going together."

Her father is visibly annoyed and says "so you're hiding in plain sight? What's the purpose of being together if you have to hide to do it?" Everyone stops eating; the mood at the table changes instantly. The anxiety level is rising; Liv sighs and feels she needs to say something. But before she can answer Fitz says "Mr. Pope if I may interject; I know how this must look to you, and I am really sorry that we are in this situation. Believe me I would like nothing better than to tell the world how in love I am with Liv. I know you don't approve of our situation, and I respect that. I'm just asking that you try to be patient with us; because I promise this is going to work out for the better sooner than later. Liv's reputation is above reproach, and I want to make sure we do everything to keep it that way. I will not do anything to jeopardize how hard she has worked to build her name and legacy. Therefore we all just have to be a little patient; so we can do this the right way."

His interjection goes over very well with her father and her family; the angst on his face disappears, and everyone else relaxes too. Surprisingly in the moment her father extends his hand, and he and Fitz shake hands. Her father appreciates the statement, and they all go back to talking and having a good time. Fitz impresses her father by acknowledging his concerns, and letting him know he's handling it with Liv's best interest at heart. Despite Liv and her father already having a conversation about this very topic; Fitz's rendition settles his nerves better.

As the night draws to a close they gather in the media room to watch "No Good Deed" with Taraji P. Henson and Idris Elba. The movie is a hit; they all like it, and it gives Fitz and Liv the chance to cuddle in front of her parents; without getting the side eye. Her father has already caught them kissing intensely twice throughout the day; however, he didn't make a scene, he just excused himself, and walked out the room. When the movie is over it's after midnight; so they all retire to their bedrooms for the night.

Before Liv, Fitz, Mark, and Zoe go up to bed Zoe asks her if she is abiding by the sleeping arrangements. Liv answers "yes" with a wink. Zoe smiles and says "gotcha," as they all head upstairs. At the top of the stairs Liv tells Fitz she has to change and shower; then he can meet her in her room. After flirting for most of the day they cannot wait to be alone; he's picturing her in her bathing suit from earlier. All the horseplay in the pool made him super excited, and there was nothing he could do about it until now.

He knows she needs to wash her hair first from their pool fun; so while she is showering and washing her hair he decides to shower himself. After he showers he texts her; "how much longer baby?" He is aching to be with her; she replies "come to my room in 45 minutes. He dries off, dresses, watches some television, and then goes to her room. She lays in bed waiting for him; moments later he walks in, and sees her waiting for him in bed naked. He smiles at her as he hurriedly undresses, and climbs into bed. She sees the fire in his eyes, and he sees the lust in hers; he slips into bed, and they slide into a coma of deep passionate kissing.

His touch sets her on fire; she smells like fresh strawberries courtesy of her new body wash. He moans "damn you smell good." She smiles and moans "damn you feel good baby;" as he massages her folds, and begins rubbing her clit. Her wetness is flowing, as his meticulous, sensual touch, causes her arousal to spike. She knows she is close and so does he. He needs to feel her and hear her release.

She wants to release too. As her thrusts intensify in response to his hand play, he whispers in her ear "Cum For Me Baby." She feels her climax dancing on the edge. He pushes her over by licking her ear, and kissing her neck, as he quickens his finger motions around her clit. She kisses him as her wall crashes to muffle her moans of pleasure; the kiss masks it well.

Feeling the need to taste her sweetness, he moves southward, but first stops at her breasts. Her nipples are rock hard and dying for attention. He grabs her breasts and sucks her nipples greedily, as he massages her breasts. Again her arousal rebuilds, and her climax is on the cusp initially.

He didn't intend to take this to the end. But now that he can feel her climax looming, and her quiet moans are turning him on even more, he decides to finish her this way. She's moaning his name "Oh Fitz, Oh Baby" as she feels intense pleasure. His licks are hitting every pleasure sensor in her breast; his suction is causing her clit to twinge. She can't believe how good it feels; the more he sucks the wetter she gets. She wants to be ocean wet for him, she knows he loves that; as she thinks about him entering her, in addition to his current tongue action. Her clit stiffens, and her back arches. She releases viciously, as she bites her lip to reduce the sound.

She is breathless and coming down off of her orgasm unable to speak; he kisses her again and then "says turn over and rise up on your hands and knees." She follows orders; but surprisingly he doesn't rise up behind her. He slides beneath her with his head between her thighs. She whispers "what are you doing baby?" He says relax and grab that pillow to bite on. She asks "what?"

Suddenly he grabs her hips, and pulls her down onto his face, guiding her as she rides his tongue. She gasps from the start, and now understands the need for the pillow. As she grinds on his face, and he plunges his tongue deep into her core she thrusts wildly. She's trying to be quiet, but she is struggling; she feels her climax looming. She wants more than anything to release, and give him all of her.

He wants to drink from her sweet fountain, and get drunk off of her nectar. Her sweetness is flowing, and he knows she is on the cusp. Her walls are contracting, as her thrusts are deepening and their thrusts sync. He feels her motion intensify. Her clit stiffens, and the flood gates open as she buries her face in the pillow, and rips the sheets from the bed. Her release is so powerful her body quivers.


	60. Chapter 60

After cleaning up her mess with his tongue; he slides from beneath her as she collapses onto the bed. As she recoups she exclaims "Oh My God Fitz!" He smiles as he takes position behind her; between her legs. He bends down as he whispers in her ear "did you like that baby?" She giggles as she asks "you're joking right?" he laughs as he says "just checking."

His desire to feel her is intense; he looks at her naked body lying in front of him. He marvels at her perfect, brown, round ass within reach. He massages it, and she moans "Mmmm Baby." Her reaction to his touch makes him want her even more. She feels his cock rubbing against her ass; she pushes up slightly on her arms, as she looks back at him, and smiles saying "Please Come Fuck Me Baby."

She sees the grin on his face; she has said what he loves to hear, her begging for him to please her. As he leans forward to kiss her over her shoulder; he slides inside her causing her to moan "Oh Fitz!" His motion upon entry is strong and powerful; his thrusts are long and deep. She feels him gliding in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern of pure pleasure.

Her wetness is unvelievable; he's moaning intensely, and trying to keep quiet. But the feeling is too good. She's stroking with him, intensifying the pleasure; they are synchronized and pleasing each other beyond measure. The power of his thrusts, and the sensuality of the position, as he kisses her over her shoulder, and licks her neck is causing their arousals to peak.

She knows he is super close to the edge; he is pulsating ridiculously. She feels him ready to blow, and so is she. Her walls are contracting wildly. She wants to cum, and cum now together; she flexes her muscles, and his pace increases. She feels the aggression spike, and several thrusts later, they both explode. The orgasm hits with such force he collapses onto her. They both are immobile for several minutes.

As he lays next to her they kiss romantically, and he strokes her back. She smiles at him and says "damn that was unreal." He smiles and says "yes baby with you it always is. I love you so much." She replies "I love you too" as she settles into his arms. "I loved watching you with my dad today. What you said was special." He kisses her forehead and says "I meant every word baby." She says "I know you did. I got a progress text from my legal team today. They may have an angle we can use that will allow me to maintain full control of OPA while dating you publicly. But they are still vetting the details."

He looks at her as he says "Livy I don't want you to walk away from OPA to date me. Marriage I understand; but baby not for us to date." She replies "Fitz it's not your choice, it's mine. I want to be with you, and I don't want to hide our love for one another. If that means I am not in my current position so be it." He knows she has made up her mind, and there is no way he can change it. She is determined to do this her way. So he knows if he is going to prevent a fight, or have his position heard; he will need to take a different approach.

"Okay Liv your right it's your choice; but promise me that you will not choose to walk away from OPA completely; unless it is absolutely necessary, and you let me in on the decision before you make it. Liv we have time, and there is no rush; as long as I have you in my life I am fine." She shakes her head and says "okay Fitz I promise." He kisses her lips, and they cuddle until they fall asleep.

When she wakes in the morning the bed looks like she fell asleep while making it. She laughs as she looks at the beds condition. She throws on a T shirt, and grabs some shorts as she hears a knock on the door. She scrambles to make the appearance of the bed post sex less obvious, unsure of who could be at the door. After fixing it as best she could in such a short time she says "come in."

Her sisters enter and she relaxes a bit; but quickly ushers them over to the sitting area. "Morning Zoe and Ellie" she says with a smile and Zoe responds "good morning; damn what happened in here?" Ellie cosigns and they all smile. Liv says "I was just stripping the bed for housekeeping."

With a grin Ellie asks "is that why there are men's boxer briefs on the floor?" Liv blushes, and covers her cheeks with her hands; "damn it!" she says out loud. Zoe says "yall must have been getting it in for him to forget his underwear." Liv laughs and says "it was quite the performance" as she reminisces a bit. "Anyway why are you two in my room so early it's only 8am?" They laugh and say "we want to help dress you for the ball tonight; so we thought we would have a day of beauty. My treat" says Zoe with a smile.

"Awe Zoe thank you honey I appreciate it; that would be fun. Is mama going?" Ellie asks "when have you known your mother to turn down a free pedicure?" They all laugh as Liv says "uhm never." Ellie says "exactly, that day will never come." They all agree. Liv then thinks to ask a favor "hey Zoe will you spiral set my hair for me?" Zoe says "only if Ellie helps me; girl you have too much hair to tackle alone." Liv laughs as she says "I know I keep saying I am going to cut it; but I keep chickening out."

Ellie responds "I love my short cut; especially with the kids." Liv agrees shorter is easier, and Ellie looks good with the cut, so she's sure she'd look good with it too. Zoe's hair is shorter too; but hits above her shoulders. "Take your hair down so I can see what I am working with" says Zoe. Liv shakes out her hair, and Ellie hands her a hair brush. As she brushes out her hair, and swoops it to the side; she sees love bites on the back of her neck, and one on her shoulder.

Her reaction makes Ellie look too; "damn it Liv he tore you up, or should I say you tore him up!" Completely confused at her remark Liv asks "what are you talking about?" Ellie chimes in saying "girl you have hickies on your neck and shoulder." Liv drops her head and says "oh boy," as she runs to the mirror to check it out for herself. When she sees them she screams. They laugh at her and then Zoe says "no worries Liv we can cover them with make-up, and I will leave the back of your hair down. So they will be covered anyway okay?" Liv replies "okay" as she comes back into the room shaking her head mildly embarrassed.

As she sits back down Ellie asks "Isn't your dress off the shoulder?" Liv answers "yes, you want to see it?" They say "yes" in unison. She gets up and pulls the dress out of the hanging garment bag in the closet. When she unzips it; they both stare at it in awe. The gown is gorgeous; it's black and white off the shoulder, with a fitted white bodice, and a black and white bottom. "Wow Liv that is going to look amazing on you. It looks much better in person than in the photos we saw" says Ellie.

Liv smiles and says "I agree; I love it. I'm wearing black heels, a black diamond choker, and matching bracelet, with my black clutch. What do you ladies think?" Ellie says "that sounds good." Zoe replies "girl you will be the fiercest of them all." They all laugh as she hangs the dress back up in the closet. After reassessing the length of her hair, and thinking of all the products she will need to complete the look. Zoe lets Liv go shower, and dress as they go do the same. They agree to meet up in about 45 minutes. They know they have to go and hurry back to ensure they have enough time to get her hair and make-up done. As Liv brushes her hair up into a pony tail, she gets a text from Fitz "good morning baby where are you I miss you?"


	61. Chapter 61

She responds "I am on my way down. I miss you too; last night wore me out." He replies "yeah I put in work huh? smiley face." She responds "aren't you the modest one today lol smiley face." He replies "you do wonders for my ego; your fault." She responds "whatever lol smiley face." After dressing Liv goes downstairs to get some breakfast and wait for her sisters.

She enters the kitchen, and sees her mother sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading the paper. "Morning mama" she smiles and says "morning Liv, you have been sleeping late lately; are you feeling okay?" Liv knows that tone when she hears it. "Yes mama I am fine; I am not pregnant." Her mother says "I am just asking Liv don't be so defensive; it's not like you are not active."

Liv shakes her head as she fixes her plate; "mama I am too old for you to be discussing the birds and the bees with me; trust me, no baby will be in this belly until I am ready for it to be." Her mother sees she is getting under her skin; so she lets it go, she doesn't want to ruin their girls day together. "Okay Liv your right I am sorry; I will not say another word about it." Liv smiles and says "I know you mean well mama; I appreciate your concern thank you. But it's not necessary for you to worry."

Her mother replies "it's my job to worry Livy; you will see when you have children. A mother's job is never done." Liv hugs her mother then returns to her plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon. As she finishes her food her mother says "I am going to go finish getting dressed; I am sure your sisters will be ready soon." She says as she goes to her room.

As she drinks her juice; Fitz comes in and sits down next to her. He gives her a quick kiss as she asks "where have you been?' he replies "outside with Jayson and Mark watching the boys play." Liv smiles and says "wow are they still playing on that thing?" Fitz says "yes I have been told I am the greatest uncle ever." He and Liv laugh. Kids are so easy to please. "Way to make a good impression Uncle Fitz." "I try" he says as he kisses her once more, which reminds her of her love bites.

"Hey you bit me last night." He smirks at her and asks "what are you talking about?" She laughs and shows him her neck and shoulder. "Damn did I do that?" "Uhm I didn't do it to myself." She says with a smile. "I'm sorry baby does it hurt?" She smiles and says "no it doesn't; don't worry about it; I can cover it with make-up. But I guess I am going to have to start putting a muzzle on you. Not to mention you leaving your boxers in my room." She says smiling at him.

He squeezes her thigh under the table, and leans forward whispering "it's your fault it shouldn't be so good." He says with a smile. She giggles as he leans in to kiss her. After the kiss he asks "what are your plans this morning?" She replies "mama, my sisters, and I are having a spa day, and Zoe and Ellie are doing my hair for the ball.

What about you?" He answers "I am getting a haircut; the barber is coming by here to do it, and I guess me and the guys will continue to hang out. I can't get your dad out of the media room." He says laughing. "What is he watching?" Fitz replies "it's a John Wayne marathon." "Then you can hang it up he's not moving a muscle." Fitz replies "it's fine if he's happy I'm happy. We've talked a few times, and I think we understand each other well."

She smiles and says "I'm so proud of both of you for getting along so well." "Hey it's hard not to like me" he says jokingly. "Seriously Liv your father is a good man; he loves his girls, and he is protective like any good father should be. Like I will be with our girls I am sure of it." Liv smiles as she says "you're going to be a great dad;" she says as they share a sweet kiss, as her sisters walk into the room.

They only hear the end of what Liv says, and instantly think she is pregnant; when Liv and Fitz look up. They are smiling at them like they think they know something. Fitz asks "hey ladies everything okay?" They reply "yes" in unison; their response is creepy enough to sound weird to Liv too. So Liv asks "what is wrong with you two? Why are you grinning like that?"

Zoe says "how far along are you Livy?" Liv drinking her juice almost spits it out all over the place when she hears the question. "What are you talking about?" She says as she feels Fitz's eyes drilling a hole in the side of her face. Zoe says "we heard you just tell Fitz he was going to make a great dad. So spill the beans." Liv and Fitz both shake their heads; he gets up kisses Liv and says "I will let you handle this one, as he walks away saying "bye ladies have fun."

Zoe and Ellie both look confused as Liv says "look snoopers I was saying he will make a great father in the future; not now, I am not pregnant okay?" Her sisters feel bad for snooping and apologize; Liv forgives them and they call for their mother so they can go. Their mother comes out, and they say good-bye to the men before leaving.

Their day of relaxation is wonderful; the manicures and pedicures are fantastic, and they spend some much needed girl and family time. They agree they will do more things like this in the future, just for the fun of it, and to get a break from everyday life. While they are driving back to the house after lunch; Liv's mother tells her that her father is very impressed with Fitz and so is she.

They both feel he is a more than adequate suitor for her, and are hopeful they work out. This news really makes Liv smile; she feels like all is right with the world. She just needs that response back from her legal team, so she can start making plans for her future either as FLOTUS, or Mrs. Grant. They can see the light in her eyes; "Livy I have never seen you so happy."

Liv smiles as she replies "that's because I have never been this happy before mama. He makes me so very happy." They all smile at her blushing, as she thinks about her and Fitz together. They arrive back at the house 3 hours later having had lunch, and a day of beauty. When they return the guys are all in the basement shooting pool except for her dad. He is still in the media room.


	62. Chapter 62

She goes to see her dad; luckily the movie he is watching is ending. She walks in and asks, "Hey daddy; are you having a good time?' He smiles and says, "Yes Liv I am enjoying myself. But I am going out to hang with the fellas; so I don't appear rude. I have been in here half the day." She laughs and says "yes I know daddy Fitz told me." She says smiling at him. "He's a good guy Liv; I am going to admit I like him. I can tell he truly cares for you, and he treats you well. I appreciate that very much."

She smiles as he speaks so highly of her man; "yes daddy he does. Now do you see why I love him?" He smiles as he says, "Yes baby girl I do. That's why I am hopeful you two will make it through." She smiles and hugs him as she says "thank you daddy I am sure we will" as he hugs her back, and they walk out together.

As they enter the hall she asks, "Daddy can you tell me why you don't like Mark?" Liv has never seen her father roll his eyes before until now. He rolls his eyes and says "I don't trust him Liv; there's something about him I don't like." Liv says, "Just a gut feeling huh?" "Yes just a feeling that's all."

Liv can respect that; she has made a living off of going with her gut. "I understand daddy. But time will tell the story." He agrees as he says, "Yes it will I. just hope Zoe dumps him before that time includes marriage and kids." He says, As they walk toward the basement to join the guys.

When they walk into the billiards room, the men are relaxing and socializing; so Liv only stays a brief second. Fitz comes over to her looking devilishly handsome with his fresh haircut. "Don't you look sexy as ever?" She says as he hugs her. He laughs and says, "There you go again inflating my ego." She smiles and shakes her head as she says. "I guess sexy man, as long as you remember you're all mine." He replies, "Absolutely baby." They share a sweet kiss and a giggle.

He suddenly remembers to tell her about Cy. He says, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Only Cy and James came for the benefit, the others couldn't make it." She responds, "That's fine. It will still work out." He agrees as he says, "Yeah, I figured that too. Now I will let you go get more beautiful for me. If that's possible." She laughs as they peck quickly, and she walks away saying "good-bye" to all the guys. As he walks back over to join the conversation; Mark says, "You got it bad huh?"

Before Fitz can respond Jayson says, "That's how it's supposed to be; when it's the right one. If you've never felt like that, it's not real, and it's time to move on." Fitz follows with, "You don't believe in love Mark?'' It's a fair question; but also a tricky one, especially, when the father of your girlfriend who already doesn't like you, is listening to your reply. The room has a quiet awkwardness that can only be broken by a change of topic. But no one says anything, so he answers, "Yeah, I do believe in love; I was just joking around with you Fitz. It's cool that you are so into Liv." The answer is a good one; but Liv's father's suspicions are not satisfied. Nonetheless, he changes the topic by, asking about some of the sports memorabilia on the walls. Mark dodges a bullet for sure and he knows it; he thinks to himself I am just going to remain quiet; I cannot wait to go home.

As the men have their relaxation time; the ladies help Liv with her hair. They have quite the assembly line going with the rollers, wrappers, and setting lotion. After sitting under the dryer for two hours she is completely dry, and they are right on pace to be ready in time. After showering she dries off, and she lets her body fully air dry, before she lotions her skin. However, while she waits for her body to dry; Zoe and her mother remove her rollers, as Ellie mixes her make-up pallet to perfect her look.

Once the rollers are removed; Liv lotions her skin, as her mother helps her lotion her back. While applying the lotion; her mother sees the love bites, and laughs making Liv blush. "Oh to be young and in love," Her mother says. Liv just smiles as Ellie puts make up on the bruises, and it covers them masterfully. She also completes her facial make-up with a killer cat eye effect they all love.

When her make-up is complete, Zoe finishes styling her hair. Her curls are full bodied and gorgeous. Zoe pulls her hair away from her face, with a swoop in the front on her forehead; the style accentuates her cheekbones, and she leaves the back hanging to complete the look. When she is done spraying and pinning her hair in place, she steps back and gives her a mirror. Liv is beyond happy with her hair, and make-up. She is in awe, as Ellie and Zoe slap hands and say, "We rock," As they all smile.

Liv's mother says, "Livy you look so beautiful baby" with tears in her eyes. "Awe mama don't cry it's a ball not my wedding. Besides I don't want to ruin my make-up." Ellie says "it's waterproof no smudging or running," As she comforts their mother." Liv smiles again looking at her face and hair. She gets up and hugs both Ellie and Zoe, as she says, "Thank you so much. I love my look. It's going to really set off the dress." Her mother excitedly says, "Yes go put on your dress!"

Liv fills with excitement too, as she goes into the closet to get her dress. While in the closet she slips on her sexy under garments, and they help her get into the dress. The finished look is amazing, with the dress and accessories. She looks like she is doing a photo shoot for a magazine. Zoe says, "Don't move Livy," As she runs out of the room to get her camera.

She comes back and takes a few frames of her. She then shows them the pictures; she really does look fantastic. Liv asks "can you send me these? Oh and take a picture of us before we leave?" Zoe says "sure Livy I would love too." She sees it's almost time for them to go, so she goes downstairs; Fitz and the guys are standing in the hall talking, as he waits for her.

He hears her coming; he turns to see her just as she walks down the stairs, and he is captivated by her beauty. She looks gorgeous; he's speechless. As she gets to the bottom of the staircase she's smiling, and looking into his eyes. She notices he's not speaking and asks "Fitz are you okay?"

He snaps out of his trance, as he says "I'm sorry yes I'm fine; it's just that I have never seen you look more stunning Liv." She smiles and says, "Thank you baby. You look incredibly handsome" she says, as she takes his arm, and they turn toward the staircase, as Zoe takes their picture in a number of poses, including outside on the steps before they leave.

As they walk out the door; her parents hug her once more, and gush over how remarkable they look together. They arrive at the air strip in 20 minutes, and arrive in LA approximately an hour later. Upon arrival, a waiting car with secret service detail takes them to pick up Cyrus and James from their hotel. They later arrive together at the venue to be photographed as a group on the red carpet. Luckily some of James' friends are just in front of them; so they all end up being photographed together. The added people make it less obvious that Fitz and Liv are a couple.


	63. Chapter 63

Because they are photographed as a group on the red carpet; not one reporter asks a dating question. They enter the venue, and the setting is spectacular. The decorations are tasteful, and beautiful, and each table is filled. Liv is ecstatic to be there and to see the great turn out. Everyone looks fabulous dressed in their black tie attire, especially Cyrus and James; they look fantastic in their tuxedos.

Not to mention how happy Cyrus looks when he's with James; she likes seeing them together because James calms him, and makes him more human. Oddly even Cyrus seems to be enjoying the ambiance as he says; "this is quite a turn out Liv. I am sure you will hit your donation target." She agrees as she says, "Yes Cy it looks like we may exceed it."

After perusing the room she looks over at Fitz. She notices he's smiling and staring at her; she knows this can't continue so she says, "Fitz you can't stare at me all night, people will know." He replies, "I can't help it, my eyes refuse to look anywhere else baby; you have my full attention."

She smiles at his flirtatiousness. Hearing their sexually charged conversation Cyrus and James decide to break up the group. Cyrus says, "Hey we see some folks we know; so we are going to leave you two alone." Their immediate exit is noticeable; so Fitz says, "I guess we ran them away." Liv laughs and says, "No, not we; you did that all by yourself, Mr. flirty man," She says with laughter.

As they look around the room and converse; they start to see recognizable faces, so she says, "Let's mingle for a bit and then come back together, to avoid prying eyes okay?" He doesn't want to follow this plan; but agrees nonetheless. He says, "Okay, an hour is good for me." She laughs and says, "Fitz I didn't have an exact time, but okay an hour is good."

They part ways as they both socialize with various colleagues, and others they know. As she people watches for a moment; she sees James having a good time with some fellow reporter colleagues, but Cyrus is missing. Then she sees him walking from the hall leading to the bathroom hanging up his phone. She is still suspicious of his glee from last week, and now she's curious who he's talking too at 10pm at night during a charity benefit. But she thinks to herself stop it; before you get answers to questions you don't want.

She gazes around the room more, and sees Matt with a beautiful woman on his arm; immediately she sighs, and thinks thank goodness. Perhaps he is moving forward after all. But when their eyes meet across the room; the look in his eyes says something different. She turns away instantly, and goes to the champagne station. She's trying to stabilize her nerves before the inevitable show down occurs.

After about an hour she is ready to meet back up with Fitz; she has seen him stealing looks at her, and she has been doing the same. He looks too damn good in that tuxedo, and she can't wait to get him home and naked. They will surely need to visit the basement again tonight; she's already on her second glass of champagne, so being quiet during sex isn't an option.

As she settles into the idea of meeting back up with him; she sees him across the room smiling and talking with some high ranking Republican Party members. No doubt they are discussing political views; he looks quite presidential in this moment. However, her moment of pride begins to fade a bit, when she sees a blond haired woman join their conversation, and grab his forearm, as she stands too close to him for her comfort.

She feels her jealousy bubbling up; she knows she needs to calm down. Watching their interaction, she sees Fitz make space between them politely. He's behaving like a man who is taken; regardless of her attempts to let him know she is available. Upon watching them further; she realizes the woman is one of his exes. This realization manages to annoy her even more; it's taking all of her strength not to go over to him, and claim him in front of everyone. However, she remains calm, and decides to get another drink.

After she orders her drink, she feels a familiar touch around her waist from behind; she smiles instantly, as she turns around to face him. "Are you trying to get drunk tonight? Because I am so going to take advantage of you." He says with a smile. She laughs and says. "I am so going to let you; all night;" She replies, as she bites her bottom lip, and he steps closer to her, despite them being in a room full of people.

He catches himself, as she puts up her hand, to grab his forearm and he stops. He looks at her with intense passion in her eyes, as he says, "Damn it Liv. I want you so bad right now." She smiles and says, "I want you too baby; we can leave after the second dance, okay?" He smiles and says "Great, I will let Cyrus know, and I will meet you back at our table." She agrees by saying "okay, that's fine." As he walks away.

While walking over to their table, she sees Matt staring at her again; now the look in his eyes is different. He has gone from lust to anger; he must know about her and Fitz she thinks, but she doesn't care. She takes her seat, and seconds later Fitz joins her; he asks "why aren't Cyrus and James sitting with us at our table?" Liv replies "because James wanted to sit with his friends, and Cyrus obliged his request."

Fitz says, "It's interesting how James can get him to do whatever he wants, even if Cy is against it." Liv replies, "Isn't that relationships in general?" Fitz responds, "True. I guess even the great Cyrus Bean, is not full proof from the effects of what love can make you do." He says as he stares into her eyes. "Fitz stop people are going to see you, and they will know about us." Fitz responds, "I can't help it Liv; you look amazing." She smiles at him; thankfully, the servers come around and break their trance, as their table mates also begin taking their seats.

They finish dinner and take to the dance floor; unfortunately they must maintain perfect form during their embrace. So that means maintaining space between them. However, that doesn't stop Fitz's eyes, and the occasional hand slip to the small of her back, which makes her smile. He loves her smile, and loves even more that he is the reason for her smiling.

During their interaction; he glances away, and sees Matt staring at them. Liv looks in the direction of his eyes, and sees him staring at them too. She sighs as Fitz asks, "Are you okay?" She responds, "Yes I am fine; I am very happy you are here with me, otherwise this situation could be worse." Fitz asks, "has he talked to you?"

"No but he's here with a date." He looks over and sees his date and says, "That doesn't seem to be deterring him from staring at you though," with some annoyance in his voice. Liv says "baby look at me; don't let this get to you; it's nothing okay?" He looks at her and says, "To you it's nothing Liv, but to him it's definitely something.

However, I will stand down until he makes a move, and when that happens I will end this once and for all." Liv feels his intensity, and says."Fitz I know this is upsetting; it's annoying for me too. But we need to handle this carefully; let me handle it, and if I get in too deep. I will ask for help. Just please don't assume that I cannot take care of this myself. It's my mess so give me the chance to fix it okay?"


	64. Chapter 64

He hears her plea, takes a breath and says, "Okay Liv; but the moment he gets too close for my comfort, we are handling it my way." She agrees to his response, and says, "Okay that's fair;" she says as the dance ends, and they return to the table. After sitting for a moment; she has a desire to go to the restroom. So she excuses herself, as Fitz is talking to one of his college friends. He sees her get up and signals Tom, the secret service agent to watch her, and make sure she is okay. But he instructs him to remain at a distance, unless he sees a threat. Tom sees her go down the hall, and into the restroom; he waits at the end of the hall, as he also watches the ballroom.

While in the bathroom; Liv contemplates how she is going to handle Matt. She knows Fitz is right; he's not done yet. She feels the build up to an explosion, and she's trying to contain or prevent it. What's driving her crazy, is the fact that he won't let this situation go; why hold on to something that isn't there? She wonders. She thinks back to their last conversation, when he said she can't be in love this fast. Could it be he thought she was going to wait for him to be ready? Whatever the case; she's done wondering about him, and she's ready for it to be over.

After fixing her lipstick, and checking her look once more before walking out, she mentally prepares for battle. She exits the rest room, and walks back toward the ball room. Suddenly, she sees Matt walking down the hall toward her; she sighs and wishfully thinks, maybe he'll go by without saying anything. But she knows that's not going to happen.

Nonetheless, she almost gets past him, without making eye contact; but she hears him speak, as he says, "Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?" He sounds and looks calm, so she says, "Sure Matt I'll give you 5 minutes." He feels her annoyance, and sees it in her eyes; clearly any hope he has of winning her over is lost. So he scraps the love speech he's been practicing, and goes straight for the jugular. He looks her directly in the eye as he asks, "So, how long have you been sleeping with Governor Grant?"

She looks at him with no reaction and says, "Matt I am not going to answer that question; so if you don't have anything else to say to me, or ask me I bid you a good night." She says, as she prepares to walk away, but stops when he asks "why not?" Liv sighs and says, "Matt I am not answering the question; because who I am or am not sleeping with is none of your business. You need to let this go and move on." Again she's about to walk away. He's getting upset; she can see it in his eyes. She will not give him what he wants; so of course it's a problem.

His anger bubbles to the surface, as he says, "You can't just walk away from me; I have questions you need to answer." He says as he reaches to grab her arm; but she steps away from him, as she shakes her head in disbelief, at his attempt to intimidate her. She's now getting angry; how dare he approach her like this. He's got a lot of nerve. So she reminds him of how off base he is by saying, "Here's a question for you. Where is your date?" This retort really pisses him off; he steps in front of her blocking her path, and says, If you don't want to talk to me about your affair; then maybe talking to some reporters will be better." He says with a smirk.

She sees the anger in his face, but she feels no fear; all she hears is his attempt to threaten or bully her, something she isn't willing to take from anyone. He sees the shift in her face from open to dark and cold; he's unsure of what's about to happen. Never losing eye contact or blinking she says, "I can think of better ways to spend 40 million dollars; but do whatever you feel you need to Matt, to prove your point. Because I am damn sure going to do what I need to do, to prove mine; I promise."

He's confused at her response; she smiles devilishly and says, "You forgot about the non-disclosure agreement you signed before we had sex huh?" The smirk on his face is gone, and he remembers the form; he says, "But I thought that was only if I signed as your client." Liv replies, "That's why you need to read the fine print, before you sign documents; take it to any attorney. It's ironclad and it covers all communications, and interactions witnessed, or talked about, relating to me or those directly, or indirectly linked to me." Matt is outdone; he has no more cards left to play. The look of regret comes over his face; he knows he has gone past the point of no return with her.

He attempts to apologize; but before he can speak she says, "we are done here your five minutes are up; so move or be moved your choice." Realizing he has officially lost this battle; he steps out of her way. As he turns around he sees the secret service agent standing only a few feet behind him. He had no idea he was standing behind him the entire time; Matt watches her walk away, and she doesn't look back. As she walks up to Tom he asks, "Are you okay mam?" She smiles and says, "Yes Tom I am fine; thank you for not interjecting." He replies, "You're welcome mam" as he escorts her to Fitz, who was just about to come get her.

When she walks over to him, he is talking to Cyrus, and James; she knows she has to show him she is fine, otherwise they may not find Matt's body. He smiles at her, as she approaches him, and she smiles back; she says, "Hey are you ready handsome?" He responds, "Absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to get you home." They both smile as they walk out the door, and get into the car. They drop off James and Cyrus at the hotel, and head to the airport.

As they ride to the airport; he asks, "How was your conversation go with Matt?' She looks at him and asks, "How did you know I was talking to Matt?" He laughs as he says, "Liv you may be able to bat your eyes at the agents, and they do your bidding, but they still work for me. They tell me everything." She sighs and smiles; she was going to tell him anyway, just not now. She fills him in on the details; his attempt to bully her bothers him, but even he does a double take when he hears about the non-disclosure agreement.

He knows she is a shrewd business woman, but he is still amazed at how sneaky good she can be. He had no idea his signature would come back to bite him in his ass later thinks Fitz. He almost feels sorry for Matt. He clearly didn't know who he was messing with when he met her. She sees the way he's looking at her and asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He responds, "I am just glad you're on my side." She laughs and says, "Always baby," As he kisses her romantically. It is the first time they share a kiss in front of secret service, and don't notice they are present.


	65. Chapter 65

They arrive at the airport, board, and take off within minutes; they settle into their seat cuddling as best as possible, with her in a gown, and him in a tux. They kiss and talk the entire ride back; just conversing about the night overall, and again re-addressing her conversation with Matt.

She reassures him all is well, and they are able to move forward without any interference from him. But then he asks "why didn't you ask me to sign a non-disclosure agreement Liv?" She replies "because from the moment we met; you've clouded my judgment. So I couldn't think straight, and by the time I got a handle on it. I had already fallen for you; so it didn't matter anymore. You're my first and only client that doesn't have one; because you stopped being just my client a long time ago."

Fitz grabs her face, kisses her, and says "someone's trying to get another visit to the basement." She smiles and they kiss a little more; as they relax and enjoy the ride. They land and head back to the house; she turns her phone on, it's been off all night. After a few seconds it goes crazy vibrating; apparently she's received a host of messages while her phone was powered off. Fitz hears her phone buzzing, and says "Liv you're not working tonight; whatever messages you have you can respond Monday.

She looks at him with his pleading eyes; but something tells her she needs to at least look at the messages. "Fitz I have to at least check the messages to see what they entail, and if I need to delegate I can." He knows she is being logical; so he relents, and says "okay Liv go ahead." She kisses him quickly, and begins scrolling through her texts and emails.

Initially everything looks like basic business dealings; she got some updates on new clients secured, and answers some questions Abby sends her about personal and professional issues. Then she sees a call from Huck; she knows he doesn't call unless it's major. She listens to his message; Fitz sees her face change instantly from calm and happy to serious and concerned.

"Liv what's wrong?" She looks at him and says "I think I just found out the reason behind Cy's happy mood swings." Fitz looks at her not wanting to ask, but knows he has to. But before he can say anything; she says "he is absolutely out of control Fitz, and I don't know if this one will get him a do over or not. But it will definitely make you think twice."

Thank you all for staying with me on this story telling journey to this point: I really appreciate the follows, comments, and critiques I read every one of them, and enjoy reading them. So please continue to share the story and comment. Stay with me to the next installment it's sure to be a doozy!

Next we find out if Mr. Pope's suspicions about Mark are valid or not, what the heck did Cyrus do now, and will Liv get favorable news about staying head of OPA, and staying with Fitz? This and more coming up thanks again everybody for the support! I hope you enjoyed it.


	66. Chapter 66

He hears the seriousness in her voice; he takes a breath, looking away briefly to muster up the courage to ask details. As he begins to form the words; they pull up in front of the house. They see the lights are on in the kitchen, so someone must be up. "We need to talk Liv, and we can't do it with your family present." Liv knows he's right so she says; "let's go into your study to talk. I will let them know we are handling business, it will be fine." He agrees; they get out of the car and go inside.

Just as they thought some of them were still awake, despite it being just after midnight. Her sisters and mother are sitting at the table drinking tea, and talking about absolutely nothing when they hear Liv and Fitz come into the house. The sound of the door closing alerts them; Zoe peeks around the corner seeing them coming down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Let's keep it simple; just be pleasant and then we will dismiss ourselves to go talk" says Liv. Fitz wants to skip this round of pleasantries to find out what is going on with Cyrus; but he knows he has to deal with this first. They enter the kitchen trying not to appear preoccupied. "Hello everyone," Says Fitz, as he puts on the fake face of happiness and contentment. Liv follows suit with hers as well. All the ladies speak in unison, "Hello."

Zoe asks, "How was the benefit?" Liv replies, "It was great. I am waiting for the final tallies, but I am sure we met our fund raising goal if not surpassed it. So I am excited to find out later. What are you ladies doing up so late?" Ellie says, "Nothing just talking; we were just about to go to bed. We didn't realize it was so late. You will have to fill us in on the details of your evening tomorrow." She says, as she yawns, as the others agree to turn in too. This is a saving grace for Fitz and Liv; they watch them all say good night and head off to their rooms.

Once her family is gone to bed, they decide to go upstairs to talk instead of in the study. They go into their room, and Fitz says, "Okay Liv. Let's hear it," just as the door closes. She blurts it out; "Cyrus has a guy on his payroll he uses to take care of situations that require people to disappear, or just be encouraged to behave a certain way." Fitz looks at her with confusion at first, and then says, "Are you saying he has a hitman?" Liv says, "Yes."

"How do you…. Why does he….Liv this makes no sense. Are you sure?" Liv sees the frustration and confusion in his face; he's trying to wrap his head around what he's hearing. She sees his struggle, but says, "Fitz my information is never wrong; what I am telling you is true, you can bank on it. This is a concern for obvious reasons; but what's more alarming here is that his enforcer has been busy, and he has a new target."

Fitz looks at her inquisitively as she says, "It's Big Gerry." He puts his hands on his forehead, and sighs before asking, "So he has a hit on him?" Liv reluctantly answers, "yes he does." Fitz is unsure how he feels about this information. It's not like he has any love for his father; but at the same time it's a human life, and even he has a right to live as long as he has the ability to do so. However, his conflict is real; he doesn't know what to say.

Liv sees him struggling to process the information; she cannot imagine what he is feeling. Her heart aches for him. The silence is killing her; she has to get him to talk to her. She says,"Fitz talk to me baby; what are you thinking?" He hears her, but doesn't answer; he is too caught up in his head. She knows he hears her, and she doesn't want to push him, but she wants to make sure he is okay. She sits down on the bed, removes her shoes, walks over to him, and says, "You don't have to talk, but I am going to hug you now."

He looks into her eyes, he removes his jacket, and saying nothing he allows her to hug him, and he hugs her back. After a few minutes he says, "I cannot believe this; Cyrus has gone completely off the rails here, this is insane. Did he really think he was going to get away with this?" Their hug ends, and she steps back; she feels the tension in his body escalating. She knows he has to vent first before they can reason this out.

Prompting the conversation further; Liv says, "I don't think he was thinking clearly Fitz; he was probably just thinking this was a way to fix the Big Gerry problem permanently." Fitz is surprised at her reaction and asks, "Are you seriously defending this Liv?" She feels his tone change; he's never spoken to her in such a way. She replies, "First of all I need you to calm down; I know you're upset, but it's late, and we have guests. Second, of course I don't condone his actions; I am merely trying to make sense of them. He doesn't do anything without there being a reason, even if the reason doesn't make sense to anyone else."

Fitz knows he's taking his anger with Cyrus out on her; he sees how upset she is in her eyes. It's not her fault; he knows it. He approaches her and says, "Liv I am sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you; it's not your fault. I am just so damn angry right now. I could kill him with my bare hands."

She knows he is just upset, and he doesn't mean to yell; he's forgiven anyway under the circumstances, but she appreciates him acknowledging his behavior, and apologizing for it. She lets him off the hook by saying. "I understand your struggling with your emotions behind this Fitz; thank you for apologizing though. I appreciate it." She touches his face as he smiles at her.

He takes a moment and kisses her lips lightly before saying, "I need to talk to him, and find out why he's doing this, and what he's had this guy handle for him so far? We have got to get this taken care of immediately Liv!" She knows he's right; they do need to have a sit down with Cyrus. But she is unwilling to do that, until she knows as much as possible about what he's been up to first.

As she looks at him; she sees him take out his phone, as if he is ready to dial. She asks, "What are you doing?" He responds, "I am calling Cyrus to get to the bottom of this Liv. We can't waste any time. Big Gerry could be as good as dead already." Liv understands the sense of urgency, but again they have to play this smart, and use the fact Cyrus doesn't know they are aware of his antics against him. As long as that is the case; they still have the upper hand to a degree. They just need more time to develop a solid plan of action.

Liv doesn't want to blow this opportunity to retain the element of surprise on Cyrus. So she says, "Fitz I agree we need to talk to him; but not right now. Just trust me on this; don't call him yet. Let me make a call. I think I can delay his plans without him knowing we are on to him." He asks, "How can we do that?" She replies, "The same way I found out he has a guy; I can find a way to delay his plans. Just trust me okay; let's do this my way." He shows some reluctance; but knows if she couldn't handle this, she would tell him. He places great faith in her as he says, "Okay Liv; make your call."

She takes a breath and makes the call. She picks up the phone and calls Huck. As she hears the phone begin to ring Fitz says, "It's ten till 1am is this person going to be up?" Liv replies, "My resources never sleep. It's a part of the job, and the reason why we are the best at what we do." She says with confidence. Even in the middle of the night; she is armed and ready for crisis mode, thinks Fitz.

Regardless of her currently standing in a ball gown shoeless, at 1am she is ready to go. Damn, she is something else; she hasn't flinched since she got the information thinks Fitz. She is ready to fix already. His thoughts are broken by hearing her say, "Hey thanks for the heads up. Can you encourage him to delay the plan without him tipping his boss off that he's stalling?"


	67. Chapter 67

Huck replies, "Yeah, but it will need to be done in person though, to ensure its effectiveness." The way he says it sounds creepy even to Liv. She never asks Huck how he does what he does; she just let's him do it. Perhaps that's why she has some compassion for Cyrus; they are people who get things done with a purpose. But they require guidance; Cyrus' problem, is he tries to do too much, and it always falls apart. He doesn't think he needs guidance, but he does.

Liv replies, "Great, do what you have to do to make sure he doesn't make a move until we get back to you, okay?" Huck replies, "You got it. Did you want me to leave the reigns to Quinn?" Liv replies, "Yes that's fine. She can handle things in your absence, and I will notify everyone else of the shift in responsibilities for now. Also can you ask her to work on the details of what Charlie's handled for him so far? As well as whatever he's currently working on?" Huck responds, "Sure Liv. I will brief her, and send you confirmation when I make first contact." She replies, "Okay, thanks," And they hang up.

After hanging up the phone, she sends a group text to her department heads, and fills them in on the crisis. She also advises them of the temporary changes to be made in Huck's absence, and advises them that this situation is top priority. So be ready to be tapped to get into the game at a moment's notice if necessary. She gets replies from everyone within minutes, which makes her smile. "I love my team," She says as she turns to face a waiting Fitz, who is calmer now, but still unsure of what is going on.

Liv says, "Okay we have bought ourselves some time here; nothing is going to happen to Big Gerry by the hands of Cyrus' guy now. I have someone taking care of that for us." Fitz asks reluctantly, "Who do you have taking care of it, and what are they going to do?" Liv knows he wants to know details; but she cannot tell him everything.

She replies, "Fitz for your own sake it's best you don't know some of the details of what's going on. Just know that my team, and I are handling this for you, and everything will be okay. Your father will not be harmed." He sees the confidence and strength in her eyes. She is taking this thing on fully, without batting an eye. He walks toward her and says, "Okay Liv. I will let you handle this. I know you're the best to do it anyway." She smiles and says, "Thank you baby."

After a sweet kiss he asks, "So what do we do now?" Liv replies, "We act perfectly normal with Cy; we don't want to tip him off in anyway. I am certain I will have confirmation of the situation being contained by tomorrow, and we will find out what he's been up to, as well as the reasons behind his actions." He is unsure of how she does it every time, but once again, she has managed to tackle a crisis, and calm him down without breaking a sweat, despite being in the midst of everything still unfolding.

He pulls her close making her smile and asks, "What would I do without you?" She smiles as she says, "I don't know, but you will never have to find out. If I have a say in the matter." She kisses him romantically, and he holds her in a tight and loving embrace. As he holds her, and they kiss deeper, she feels her dress loosen. He's unzipping her dress, and she doesn't stop him until she has to step out of it.

The dress removal reveals a black, French lace corset, with matching panties, and garters with stockings. His eyes are as big as saucers, as he stares at her in awe with his mouth open, and still holding the dress in his hands. She sees the look on his face and asks, "Do you like it?" He gives her a lustful grin, as he drops the dress, and steps toward her as he starts undressing, and says, "Damn baby. You're sexy as fuck!" She smiles at him as he tackles her; they land on the bed completely taken by the moment.

They kiss passionately, as she helps him remove his shirt, and unbuckle his pants. "Damn I want you so bad." He says to her between kisses. She replies, "MMMM I'm all yours baby." He breaks the kiss, and begins to slide down her body, as he asks, "How do I get you out of this?"

She smiles and pulls the decorative ribbon at the top, and shows him how to unhook the front. He catches on quickly, and helps her undo the rest of the hooks. He has her breasts free in a matter of seconds. His eyes are as big as a kid's on Christmas morning. She loves his excitement in seeing her naked; it makes her feel so sexy, and her desire for him increases.

He diligently sucks her throbbing nipples, as she moans his name quietly, trying not disturb their guests. Her arousal is already at the brink; he can feel the saturation of her wetness on her thighs, as he lies between her legs, while sucking her breasts.

"MMMMM Fitz, Oh Baby!" She mutters repeatedly as he sucks, and licks her nipples thoroughly, and caresses her body. His touch is like magic; it feels so good, she succumbs to the desire to release, and let's go completely.

Once she releases, he looks into her eyes as they kiss deeply, and she wraps her legs around him as she says, "I need to feel you now; right now." She urges. She helps him remove her garters and panties; the sight of her fresh landscaping catches his attention. She knows he wants to taste her, but that's not what she wants.

She needs to feel him inside her. Before he gets drawn in, she pulls him up by his shoulders. He looks up at her, and she says, "That's not what I need I need you….." But before she finishes her statement he's atop her, and asks, "You need what?" tell me what you need baby." She smiles and says lustfully. "I need you to fuck me!" He smiles as he slides into her hard, and fast saying "MMMMM is this what you need?" She exclaims "Oh Yeah, Oh God Yeah, MMMM!" loudly.

He's harder than cement, and she's wetter than running water; he's gliding in and out of her with ease. The enjoyment is mutual and consuming them both; hence their incessant moaning, as they stare into each other's eyes. Their motions are fluid and in sync; she feels the tension in his muscles, and he feels the tension in hers too. Her walls are contracting, and her wetness is flowing righteously. It feels so good they cannot contain themselves, and they don't seem to care they have guests.

She moans for him to speed up; he quickens his pace as he pounds her liberally. She screams his name every other stroke. He feels her tightening, and knows she is close. His pulsations are increasing too; he knows he is about to blow. So he thrusts faster and harder, as she moans louder, and suddenly their climaxes collide, as they explode together. His eruption is so powerful, he moans continually through the orgasm, and she does too. She feels him releasing into her with great power, as they lock eyes and kiss almost breathlessly.


	68. Chapter 68

As they calm down; he lies next to her, and pulls her close to him as he says, "Damn that was intense." She responds, "Yes it was. It was incredible baby." He smiles and says, "Incredible and loud Liv; do you think they heard us?" She looks at him, and says, "I don't know baby; I hope not, but if they did. I am sure I will hear about it tomorrow," As she settles into him, getting comfortable.

He looks at her and says, "You're not going back to your room?" She looks at him and asks, "Are you kicking me out?" He laughs and says, "Of course not. I just don't want to cause any issues between you and your parents." Liv replies, "I appreciate your concern; but right now I am where I want, and need to be, regardless of what they would like." He sees something different in her eyes and asks, "Baby are you okay?"

She smiles and says, "Yes I am; It's just that I've always done what my parents, and others wanted. I've always been the good girl so to speak. Just once I want it to be about what I want." He understands her feelings, and asks, "So this is you rebelling?" She smiles and says, "I guess so. Am I lame for taking a stance this way?" He responds, "No, you're not. I get it. I just hope you're up for the consequences tomorrow if they ask. You have to be willing to take whatever they say Liv." She sighs and says, "I know; I'm ready."

He smiles at her and kisses her lightly on her neck, as his hands caress her thighs. His touch feels so good she's moaning his name; he slides his fingers between her thighs, and massages her nub from behind. She thrusts her hips in rhythm with his hand motions, and she feels her arousal spiking. She also feels his erection strengthening behind her, pressing against her ass. "MMMM Cum For Me Livy." He whispers in her ear, as his hand motion pace increases, and her thrust pace quickens to sync with his motion.

His fingers are saturated, and her body tension is high. He knows she is on the cusp; he can feel it; her walls are contracting, she wants to release. She's moaning non-stop and she's turning him on. Her wetness increases suddenly, and her back arches as she thrusts hard, and fast once, twice, three times, and she releases heartily, as he sucks on her neck, and licks her ear.

While enjoying the freefall into the abyss, he lifts her leg, and positions himself behind her, to slide into her from behind. As she feels him enter her; she orgasms and moans "Oh Fuck!" He's so hard she can barely comprehend what's happening. His erection is stronger than it's ever been, and after a few moments, the pressure turns to pleasure as he thrusts slowly at first.

Her wetness is amazing; he's moaning her name and saying, "Ooooh Fuck It's So Good; Damn Livy MMMM." She smiles knowing he's enjoying her; she comes out of her orgasm phase, and begins to thrust with him, he feels her motion, and moans more. Although he is supposed to be in control; she forces him to change his pace, and he follows her lead. The pace pleases them both. He feels himself pulsating, and she does too; she says, "MMMM Am I Wet Enough For You Baby?" his moans of "OOOH Yes Liv Goddamn," Answering her question enthusiastically.

His moans are turning her on; her pace increases, she starts thrusting harder making him moan even more. He grips her breast, and starts sucking on her neck, which makes her clit twinge. He says "Oh Yeah Work It Baby!" She's chasing her climax religiously, and wants it badly. This motion feels so damn good she doesn't want it to end; her desire for him peaks as she asks, "MMMM Is It All Mine Baby?" He quickly responds, "Oh Yeah Livy It's All Yours Baby!" She responds, "MMMMM Then Give It To Me Baby!" He takes her request as a challenge, and he takes over the session.

He completely changes the rhythm, and begins hammering her deep, and fast from behind as he grips her hips, and slams into her repeatedly. Her wetness increases, and her moans intensify. She begs him not to stop, and he has no intention of stopping. Their arousals sync and several hard thrusts later, they release together; as they kiss from behind muffling each other's yells. Breathing like they are finishing a marathon, they lay spent and sweating. Once they catch their breaths, she kisses his lips, and says, "Good night baby. I love you," As she turns over pushing her back against his chest. He holds her securely, as he says, "Good night sweet baby; I love you too."

It's 7am, and Liv is awakened by her phone vibrating; she grabs it, and sees Huck's text confirmation. The threat has been neutralized for now, and he's waiting for further instruction. She also sees some information from Quinn; she reads the email, and her jaw drops as she reads it. Fitz awakes to her sitting up in bed huddled over her phone reading; he kisses her back making her jump a little.

He says, "Baby what are you doing? It's too early to be working." She doesn't stop reading; she just says, "I have information on Cyrus." He sits up and asks, "What do you know?" Liv sighs, and says Charlie has been working for Cyrus for years, and like we said, he is his enforcer. As of late, he has been tuning up Robert Johnson for him." Fitz says, "Oh God is Robert…?" Liv says, "Thankfully, no he's alive. But he is scared out of his mind and in hiding."

Fitz shakes his head and asks, "Is this courtesy of Cyrus?" Liv replies, "Yes and no. Robert has a few enemies these days; so while it's certain that Cyrus had some part in his discomfort. He doesn't bare complete responsibility for his current situation." Fitz responds, "Damn it Cy." Liv knows this is something he doesn't want to deal with; he wants to keep Cy with him out of loyalty, and because he's a great attack dog.

Despite him being trapped by his thoughts; she continues as she says, "Beyond that issue; his decision to go after Big Gerry, seems to stem from something deep. I am still gathering the facts, but it seems to be another major ground attack from him." Fitz is aggravated and annoyed with this news; he asks, "Why can't he just go away, and leave me alone?" Liv replies, "Because he's bitter, jealous, angry, and alone; so he doesn't have anything else to do, except try to ruin you."

Fitz's feelings come out in his words. He says, "Liv, I know this sounds terrible, but maybe it's not so bad if Cyrus takes him out." Liv looks at him, and is quiet for a moment before saying, "I understand your feelings Fitz, but that isn't the best way to handle this situation. We will find a way to deal with him, but taking his life isn't going to be an option we use, despite how attractive the idea sounds."

After thinking further; Fitz agrees. It's best to try to neutralize him; killing him will only add a burden to their consciences, and he's not worth the guilt. "Your right Liv; he's not worth it;" he says but thinks to himself, if somehow he dies anyway he will not be sad or shed a tear. She's glad he sees her way is best. He asks, "So when will you know more about the reason he is targeting Big Gerry?" She says, "I should have more information in a few hours; I am curious to see what the investigation yields." Fitz replies, "Me too."


	69. Chapter 69

They look at the clock and see its 7:30am; he asks, "Hey I'm not going back to sleep. Did you want to work out with me?" She smiles as she says, "Yes I would like that very much." Both of them get showered, get dressed, and head to the in home gym. Their session lasts for an hour and a half; he is impressed with her weight training. She can lift ridiculous amounts of weight with her legs, and her arms. Additionally, her core exercises are also fantastic.

He says, "You're quite the work out warrior huh?" She laughs and says, "Yeah, I am I have to keep my body right." He smiles and says, "Damn you're doing a great job;" she laughs as she sees him staring at her ass. "Fitz you're not supposed to hit on your work out partner." He replies, "My workout partner shouldn't be so damn fine!"

They both laugh and smile; afterwards they go upstairs, and stop in the kitchen to eat an energy bowl, with a banana, yogurt, granola, cranberries, and strawberries. While eating their snack; her mother drifts into the kitchen. She says, "Good Morning you two;" she says brightly, and somewhat suspiciously, in Liv's mind. However, Liv and Fitz say, "Good morning." In unison.

Evelyn says, "What are you two doing up?" They laugh as Liv says, "We just came from the gym; now we are eating some fruit and yogurt before we shower." Her mother notices their fruit bowls and asks, "So you're back to your routine?" Liv smiles and says, "Yeah, it's time to get back at it; I can't afford to slack off anymore. I am losing definition in my stomach." Her mother says, "Is it noticeable Fitz?" Fitz looks at Liv, and almost spits out his food as she says, "mama! Really?"

Her mother laughs and says, "Liv I am just playing with yawl; I can't play?" Liv shakes her head in embarrassment, but laughs too. She has to admit that was rather funny. Fitz laughs as he gets up, and puts his bowl in the sink, as he says, "No, it's not noticeable Mrs. Pope. She is perfect to me anyway though. So perhaps I am bias." He stops to kiss her on the cheek, and heads upstairs to shower. His response leaves her mother speechless, and Liv smiling.

Her mother asks, "Is he always this quick witted, and complimentary with his words to you?" Liv says, "Yes mama, he is all the time." Her mother says, "Then girl, you better marry him; he is definitely the last of his breed." Liv smiles at her words; but then sees her mother's look change a bit. She looks up as Ellie walks through the door. "Morning all." Liv and her mother say, "Morning."

As Ellie comes into the kitchen, grabs a cup of coffee, and sits at the table with them. Liv notices some silence between her mother and sister. She wonders if they heard her, and Fitz last night. This is going to be awkward she thinks. But she decides to face it to get it over with. So she asks, "What's going on ladies?" Her mother says, "We think something is going on between Mark and Zoe; there is something she isn't telling us Liv."

Liv thinks to herself; thank goodness the silence is not about her. She asks, "What do you think is going on?" Ellie says, "We think it's pertaining to a woman; they were out on the deck last night after you left. They were trying to keep it down, but we heard bits and pieces, and it sounds like there is an ex hanging around that Mark won't let go."

Liv sits back in her seat and asks, "Well did you try to talk to her?" They both say, "Yes" in unison. Her mother says, "She wouldn't give up the information; but she was obviously upset about it." Liv is confused and says, "But when we came in last night you all were sitting here talking; so how did you not get to the bottom of it?" Ellie looks at her mother, as she says, "Because mama told her she didn't have to talk about it; so she would come down and sit with us." Now Liv understands their quietness between them; Ellie is mad at her mother for not pushing Zoe to talk.

Liv understands her mother's position, and surprises Ellie by saying, "Ellie I am with mama on this one; Zoe is grown, and we have to let her handle her own drama. If she doesn't want to talk about it; we can't force her to do it. At least not yet, when it's the right time it will come out." Ellie looks at Liv with a look of shock; she says, "Livy you can't tell me you're okay with letting this go. I feel it in my gut; something isn't right, and I am not willing to let her leave with him. Not until we find out what it is." Her mother says, "Ellie I think we agree with you; something isn't right. But Zoe is not a child; she has to talk when she is ready. Pushing her too hard will make her clam up. You know how she can be." Liv says in agreement; "that's exactly my point."

After a pause Ellie says, "What if he's hurting her? If he's hurting her, we let this go, and he does something worse to her, I will never forgive myself." Liv and her mother know that Ellie is always very dramatic, but a lot of her fear concerning Zoe is coming from her previous relationship with her high-school boyfriend, who was physically abusive.

"Ellie we don't know that is happening, and we don't want to throw out wild accusations either. I know that you're concerned for Zoe; we all love her, and want to protect her. But she has to ask, and want help with a problem, before we can help her. I am begging you to let this go; unless something happens to make us believe that interjecting is necessary."

Ellie says, "To make me feel better, can you run a check on him?" Even her mother sits up to get her reaction; Liv replies, "No Ellie, I am not going to do that it's wrong. What I will do is talk to Zoe myself, and see if I can figure out what's going on. Or get her to tell me since you both seem to have concerns, okay?"

They both nod their heads, as Liv gets up and says, "I need to go shower, and dress for the day. I will see you both in a few minutes for breakfast. They say good-bye, and they all go to their rooms to dress for breakfast; her mother and sister agree to let Liv handle Zoe, and hope she gets the information to calm their concerns.

Liv goes up to the room and she hears Fitz in the bathroom; she cannot stop thinking about her sister and mother's feelings about Zoe. Her mother doesn't want to interfere, but clearly she wants to know what's going on just like Ellie. But Ellie is so damn aggressive and impatient, despite meaning well. She wants to bully the information out of Zoe. Liv has to find a better way to get to the root of the issue, and fast since they leave tonight.

She walks into the bathroom, and sees her superman letting the shower nozzles massage his oh so perfect body, after a hard workout. Watching him lift weights is so sexy; damn what this man does to her is unbelievable. How could she be this horny after working out? That never happens, or, at least it never happens to her. However, this is their first time working out together; so perhaps it's the hotness of her partner that's causing the heightened sex drive.

Her thought processing ends, when she feels his hand taking hers, and pulling her into the shower with him. "I thought you got lost babe." He says as he pulls her onto his lap, as he sits on the built in seat. She smiles and says, "No, I was just talking to Ellie and mama; they think something is going on with Zoe and Mark. They want me to talk to Zoe because she shut down on them."


	70. Chapter 70

Fitz hears her concerns, and weighs in on the matter, with his two cents, as he says, "I can see that happening; Ellie is pretty aggressive, and no one wants to divulge their most private dirt to their mother. So it was an impossible situation for Zoe. But I hope she is okay." Liv loves how perceptive he can be sometimes; he just diagnosed the situation perfectly. She says, "You're quite sexy when you're right; did you know that?" He smiles as he asks, "Then I am sexy all the time huh?" She laughs and says, "Yeah, you are," As she kisses him, and feels her arousal rising.

As he kisses her neck she asks, "Have you showered yet?" He replies, "Yes why?" She smiles as she says, "Sit back and relax." He does as he's told, as she drops to her knees, and takes him into her mouth quickly. He jumps from the sudden movement, and moans "Oh SHHHH." It feels so good. She is in an automatic fast paced rhythm, as she sucks and licks him like her favorite sucker, and swirls her hands around his shaft bringing him great pleasure.

He's moaning her name incessantly, and she loves it; his erection is massive, and she knows he is close to the edge; she's milking out pockets of his salty sweet essence, for her enjoyment, like licking the jelly filling out of a donut. He's gripping her shoulders and thrusting his hips on pace with her head movements; he's in awe of how good he feels inside her mouth, and how hot she looks pleasing him. "Oh Baby, Yeah, Damn, MMMM." He moans, as she is works pure magic, with her hands and tongue.

She has him right where she wants him. She stops sucking him, as she continues her hand motion and says, "Stop being stubborn, and give me what I want." The stare she gives him is one that shows, she will not be denied. As she in turn, deep throats him repeatedly; he throws his head back, and he releases fast and furious as he yells, "Goddamn it Livy. Fuck Baby!" Fortunately, the shower is running to muffle his yells. She cleans him up and kisses up his body, as he leans against the wall taken by orgasm, and unable to move. She smiles at him as she notices his drunken eyes of satisfaction, and she asks, "Are you okay?" He grins and says, "I can't move yet, but I will be okay. Come here."

She laughs as she says, "I need to shower babe; I'm not coming there, but you can watch me shower." He remains seated watching her as she turns on the other shower head, and begins to wash her body. She sensually washes and rinses her under carriage, breasts, and ass. She watches as he strokes himself watching her, his eyes are now wide open. He looks at her with great desire, and she asks sensually, "Do you see something you want?" He replies, "Yes."

She turns around and pushes her ass out to him, and says, "Come and…." But before she can finish her sentence, he has her pressed against the shower wall from behind. He grips her breast with his left hand, as he slides his right hand down her body, and in between her legs massaging her clit, as she moans his name. He knows she is close to the edge; so he positions her, and slides inside her deep and slow, as they both moan, "MMMMMM."

Her wetness and warmth encases him, as he glides in and out of her freely; he's enjoying every moment of her, as she is enjoying him. She moans, "Oh My God Baby!" She's losing control already, her arousal is peaking, and her wall is about to break. He whispers in her ear, "Make it wetter for me Livy." Her body responds to his request, as she rains down onto him, and making her love tunnel a sloppy mess, to his liking. She exclaims, "OOOOh Fitz MMMMMMMM!" He replies, "Oh Yeah Baby Damn!"

Her wetness sends him oh so close to the edge, as he begins to pulsate, and his aggression builds. He feels the tension in her body rebuilding, and she feels the tension in his body ready to blow; she pushes back onto him, and quickens the pace. "Faster baby please faster," She moans. He picks up the pace, and slams into her harder and faster.

Her arousal peaks as she says, "Oh yeah Fitz; just like that baby." He's pounding her without regard, and she's loving every minute of it. She feels his pulsation increase, he's about to let go just like her, he's sliding closer and closer to the edge. Her clit twinges one last time, and she squeezes him with one last thrust, as they both fall over into the abyss of orgasm.

The release is amazing, he kisses her on the back of her neck, as he releases into her and moans her name; she moans for him too, as he caresses her back. Once they finish she turns around and kisses him romantically; as he holds her in his arms, he says, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Livy." She smiles and says, "Ditto," As they both laugh, and kiss a little more.

Realizing the morning is getting away from them; he says, "We better get out and get downstairs before they come looking for us." She agrees and says, "You go ahead. I have to wash my hair. These curls are done." He pecks her on the lips and gets out; she grabs her shampoo and conditioner, and washes out her curls. After finishing her shower, and drying her hair, she makes it downstairs just in time for breakfast.

Breakfast is great; they are served egg white omelets, with fruit, bacon, and buckwheat waffles. Everyone enjoys the meal, and they try to relax and chat for a bit at the table, but there is some tension. The mood seems off and unpleasant; everyone tries to avoid looking at Zoe and Mark. But it's clear to Liv; something is definitely wrong between them. She couldn't help but notice on her way down, his bag is packed and ready.

Liv can see her father is now aware of the tension between them; because he keeps glaring at Mark. It's almost like everyone is waiting for a table to flip over. She breaks the tension by suggesting the guys go play touch football with the boys, until the football games come on. The men couldn't get up fast enough; especially Mark, as they all head outside, Fitz winks at her as he leaves.

A few seconds later Liv's phone vibrates, its Fitz. He asks, "Hey what do you think about Andy and James coming over to watch the games?" She replies, "I think that would be great. What time are they coming?" He replies, "At noon, the game starts at 12:30." She looks at the time, and sees they are 2 hours away from game time. She responds, "That should be fine babe; I'm sure the guys want to watch the games anyway." He replies, "Okay, I love you." She responds, "Love you too." As she texts back and forth with him, her sisters and mother watch her. She looks up and sees them staring.


	71. Chapter 71

Ellie asks with a smile, "Who are you texting Liv?" She smiles and says "Fitz." "He just went outside like 20 seconds ago; yawl can't possibly have anything to say that fast." Says her mother laughing, and teasing her. Liv just smiles, as she says, "He just told me his cousin and best friend are coming over for the game that's all." Zoe says, "Then why are you grinning like he said something else?" She smiles and says, "I don't know; he has that effect on me I guess. They all laugh, and shake their heads.

Feeling the mood in the room shift, as the ladies are sitting at the table. Zoe knows it's coming; Liv says, "Zoe what's the deal honey? It's too obvious to ignore." Zoe looks at her sisters and mother and says, "He cheated on me, and the woman is pregnant; I overheard him talking to her last night. That's why we were fighting on the deck." Their mouths are wide open, and no one speaks for a few minutes. Zoe doesn't cry; she just sighs, and sits back in her seat, as she waits for an onslaught of reaction from her family.

Next there are a series of oh my goodness,' and what the hell's being stated, as well as shaking heads. Liv says, "What are you going to do Zoe?" She says, I am going to London when I leave here on assignment, and when I get back. I expect for him not to be in my house." Ellie says, "So you two are done?" Zoe says, "Yes, we are beyond done; I would've left last night, but I didn't want to leave you guys like that because of him."

They notice their mother is quiet; Liv asks, "Mama are you okay?" She replies "Yes. I am fine." Zoe asks, "You don't have anything to say?" Her mother says, "There is nothing to say Zoe; you have known for some time he was cheating, and the only reason you are breaking up with him is because he made a baby. But if he hadn't gotten her pregnant; would you leave him?" They all are surprised at their mother's reaction and question. "Answer me Zoe Allyssa Pope!" Her mother demands. Zoe's expression changes as she says, "I don't know."

Both Liv and Ellie gasp and say, "Zoe!" She looks at both of them and says, "Don't judge me yawl." Her mother replies, "Damn it. I am judging you, because you know better Zoe, and you should want better. I didn't raise you to accept this from a man!"

The daughters look at the pain in their mother's eyes, as she says to them, "Your father and I have always told you what?" They all respond, "Our self-worth is everything." She replies, "Yes, and to think you would let some man come into your life, and mistreat you this way, and only walk away because there is evidence of his horrid actions sickens me. You should have better standards, and I am angry that you don't." She pauses and breathes for a moment, as Ellie rubs her mother's shoulders, and they sit silent for a moment.

All three of them now have tears in their eyes; seeing their mother so upset bothers them. Zoe cries out. "I am so sorry mama; I do know better, I don't know what I was thinking. I just I don't know." Ellie says, "You bargained your self-worth for the company of a piece of a man Zoe, is what you did. You thought that having a piece of something, was better than nothing. But in reality you still have nothing, if he doesn't love and respect you, the way you deserve."

The moment is heavy; they all release tears, and the stress in the room lessens afterwards. Zoe now has her head on her mother's shoulder, and Liv and Ellie are hugging them, standing behind them, as they sit at the table.

Her mother says, "I'm okay girls; yawl can stop crying now." They all laugh; they know she is trying to lighten the mood. She hugs Zoe and says, "I love you baby girl, but you must do better, and you must choose better, because you know better, so that you will have better."

Zoe looks up at her mother and says, "Yes mama." As her mother says, "Now let me see those pearly whites, we paid for." Zoe laughs and smiles as she hugs her neck, and her mother kisses her cheek, as she says love you mama." She hugs her back and says, "I love you too baby girl." As Liv and Ellie hugs them both, and they exchange, I love you's as well.

It's another typical moment with the Pope women; when they have a crisis. They resolve it through conversation, tears, and love always, and they never walk away angry. It's just not worth it. The ladies dry their tears; Liv asks, "So is he staying for the rest of the day?" Zoe says, "I don't know what he's doing to be honest. He packed his bag already; so I guess he can leave at any time. The sooner the better for me. I am done."

Ellie says. "Then maybe you should tell him that; before our father goes to jail for killing him, when he finds out what he has done." Her mother and Liv reply after looking at one another, "Yeah that's a good idea;" Liv says, "I can have secret service drive him to the airport." Now that everything is out in the open; Zoe thinks it is best that he leaves sooner than later. She texts him the suggestion, and she waits for a response.

Mark, Fitz, Jayson and Ron are hanging out outside, as the boys play on the fun park, while the nannies watch the kids. Jayson sees Mark looking at his phone, and notices he's rather distant. He also knows he is the reason for the tension in the room from breakfast. He asks, "Mark what's going on with you and Zoe?"

Mark looks up at him and says, "Just relationship stuff; nothing that us getting back on the road won't fix. We are headed to London after this; the time alone will fix it." Her father says, "You can't travel forever, besides your issues just follow you if you don't resolve them." Mark looks at all the men and says, "Why do yawl judge me so harshly? You barely know me."

The men look at each other and Fitz asks, "Who is judging you Mark?" Mark responds, "You all do it." The men look confused; but before anyone responds, he says, "You know what; it's cool. I will catch yawl another time. Good-bye." He says after looking at his phone, and walking away. Her father says, "What the hell was that about?" Fitz and Jayson both shrug their shoulders, as Jayson says, "He's a little too sensitive for my taste." Making Mr. Pope and Fitz laugh.

Fitz says, "I'm glad you said it, and not me." They all continue to laugh and make small talk. Fitz says, "Hey did you guys have any food preferences for the game? I usually have the staff make up Philly Cheesesteaks, and cheese fries. Jayson says, "That works for me." Her father says, "Ditto," Which makes him laugh thinking that must be where Liv gets it. "Okay, that's cool. My best friend and my cousin, are coming over too. So we can watch the game downstairs, if that's cool." Ron says, "It's your world Fitz. We are just visiting."


	72. Chapter 72

A few moments later Mark walks into the kitchen; he's accepted Zoe's offer for him to leave now. He walks in and says good-bye, quickly waving, as he grabs his bag, and Liv has Tom take him to the airport. He didn't try to talk to Zoe he just left, perhaps he knows there isn't anything to say. Or perhaps it's the second text he got telling him his assignment has been changed; he's going to Atlanta not London.

Liv looks at her after he leaves and asks, "Are you okay Zoe?" She replies "now that he's gone yes" she says with a smile. She hugs Zoe and kisses her on the cheek; she knows she hates it but does it any way. She only lets their mother kiss her without complaining. Everyone laughs as Zoe wipes her face, and pouts the same way she used to when the girls were young.

Time moves on, and the ladies go out onto the deck; they watch the men play with the boys as Ellie holds Jaylen. It's a relaxing day; the stress is gone from the house leaving with Mark. Watching Fitz play with her nephews, gives her an idea of how he will be with their kids; she's thinking two of each would be good. He is having a blast with them, and she's never seen her dad having more fun.

Liv hears the kitchen staff preparing for game time; her mother asks, "What are they doing Liv?" She answers, "They are making Fitz's game day food. He eats Philly Cheesesteaks, and cheese fries and watches the game. Did you ladies have any preferences of food to eat for lunch?" Ellie asks, "Will there be other food too?" Liv replies, "Yes, I have them making chicken salad too for us. I figured yawl wouldn't want all the grease and calories." Ellie replies, "Thank you Livy," With a smile.

As they watch the guys a little longer; they hear a voice behind them, "Hello ladies." They look back, and they see James and Andy. Liv says, "Hey James, hey Andy, these are my sisters, Zoe and Ellie, and my mother Mrs. Pope." They all shake hands; Liv and Ellie notice James and Andy staring at them a little. Andy catches himself and says, "Liv, I'm sorry. We didn't know you had a twin," Liv smiles and says, "Yes, I know. It's fine. We are used to the stares when we are together."

As they get acquainted Fitz comes up behind her; he hugs and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey where did Mark go?" He asks, as Liv says, "He left for home." Zoe interjects saying, "No he went to Atlanta on assignment." Fitz and Jayson shake their heads, and Fitz says, "oh, well game time baby. We are going downstairs. It smells like the food will be served soon." She smiles and says, "Okay," as the men head downstairs.

Suddenly the words, "Nice meeting you gentlemen," Comes from Zoe, as Andrew comes back and says, "Nice meeting you too Zoe." Liv, Ellie, and her mother stare at Zoe, as she turns around to face them. "What are you all looking at?" Ellie says, "We are looking at you flirting." Liv says, "Can Mark get out of California, before you replace him?" She says jokingly.

Zoe replies, "Hey I am not flirting, just being courteous; but uhm what's his story? Is he married? Dating what?" Her mother says, "Zoe really?" Zoe laughs and says, "Okay, I will be good mama." Liv and Ellie crack up, as their mother grumbles about Zoe's flirty behavior.

Liv asks, "Hey ladies. Do you want to go in the media room, and watch a movie? It looks like the food is ready." They all say, "Yes." They go into the media room, and select steel magnolias, terms of endearment, and Beaches. They have lunch served in the media room, and enjoy their movies, complete with good cries on every one.

Between Steel Magnolias and Terms of Endearment Ellie says, "Wait, you didn't tell us about the ball Livy." Liv completely forgot about it; she tells them about the setting, her and Fitz dancing, and also about her show down with Matt. When telling the story; she forgets to abbreviate for the sake of her mother. But her mom seems to remain quiet, and listens until she is done.

Her mother says, "So he was trying to shake you down, because you wouldn't talk to him about you and Fitz?" Liv replies, "In a nutshell mama, yes." Ellie says, "That's a shame Liv, and cold blooded; who does that to a person they claim to care about?" Zoe says, "Someone who is really more invested in themselves, and not the other person, that's who does that Ellie." They all agree it was a self-serving action on his part. "Are you okay Livy?" Her mother asks. Ellie replies, "Mama, she has Fitz. She is more than okay." They all laugh and Liv says, "Yes mama. I am fine."

While watching the game; Fitz gets up to get another drink, and Andrew follows him upstairs. When they get into the kitchen. He sees Andrew looking around. "What or should I say who are you looking for Andy?" He laughs knowing he's busted.

"What's Zoe's story?" Fitz smiles and says, "Andy she is not ready for another relationship; she is currently still in the middle of one I think." Andrew replies, "Too bad she's gorgeous." Fitz looks at him and says "Andy no!"

Andrew says, "Hey why not you're dating her sister?" Fitz says, "Andy, this isn't college. We aren't double dating. She is Liv's baby sister, she's only 30. So the answer is no, regardless of whether she is available or not!"

Andrew sees how protective Fitz is being over Zoe, he understands he's not really the commitment type; so having a fling with Zoe is probably not a good thing. Andy says, "Okay Fitz. I got it." Fitz pats him on the back and says, "Let's get back to the game," and they head back downstairs. But Andy still can't forget her; she's still on his mind, and little does he know. He's made quite the impression on her too.

After the last afternoon game ends; Liv's family prepares to go home. They have an early dinner, and then Liv and Fitz ride with them to the air strip. The good bye's are sweet and go well; Liv loves seeing her father and Fitz talking, and shaking hands, like two old friends.

She takes a quick picture on her phone. Ellie's crew and her parents leave first, sense they are taking Fitz's plane back to LA. The hugs and I love you's are flowing, as her family boards the plane, and they watch them take off.

Then Zoe leaves flying commercial to London; Liv asks, "Hey what if Mark is in London?" Zoe says, "He's been reassigned; I saw to that myself, and if he shows up. It will be for no reason at all, because I am so done with him. He can take his baby, and his baby mama, and keep it moving."


	73. Chapter 73

Liv loves hearing the confidence in her voice; "good for you Zoe, call me if you need anything baby sis." Zoe says, I will." She then says to Fitz, "Hey Fitz, tell Andrew I said good-bye, and if he's going to stare, he might as well come talk to me." Liv says, "Zoe get on that plane." Zoe starts laughing, and Liv smiles, as she shakes her head. "Bye sissy; love you." She says, and Liv says, "Bye sissy. Love you too." Liv watches her walk away, and board her plane.

When Liv looks up at Fitz, he is laughing and smiling; "looks like those two had a quick connection of lust." Liv says, "No kidding; I wouldn't have pegged Andrew for liking a younger woman." As they walk back to the waiting car outside he says, "Me either. He normally dates women his age." She smiles as they get in the car and says, "Perhaps you gave him confidence." Fitz laughs and says, "Well, I'm glad I could be a good influence. But you know age is just a number." She replies, "Absolutely baby. Nobody proves that point like you."

He grins as he says, "There you go boosting my ego again babe." She replies, "Good, because it should be babe. You will always be the hottest man in the world to me." He smiles as he says, "Just as you will always be the most beautiful, and sexiest woman in the world to me." She smiles as she says, "We are a match made in heaven." They kiss sweetly, as they share a smile and cuddle.

They ride back to the house arriving in about 20 minutes, and Andrew and James are still at the house. As they enter the house; Liv's phone rings, and she sees it's Quinn. "I'll take this, you can go back to them downstairs babe." He gives her a quick kiss, and goes downstairs.

Liv answers, "Hey Quinn what did you find out about Big Gerry?" She says, "Hey Liv, I hit the mother lode. He's been secretly talking to Governor Grant's ex-wife Melody Farmer, for the last few weeks. Their conversations have been about her being pregnant. She's trying to get pregnant, and working with the California Cryobank." Liv asks, "Why would they be talking about her having a baby, and going to a sperm bank? Is he donating sperm to her or something?"

Quinn pauses, and says "No not that Grant." Liv gets a sick feeling, as she says, "What do you mean Quinn?" She responds, "They have a sample of Governor Grant's sperm." Liv almost drops the phone; she says, "They what?" Quinn replies, "You heard me Liv; they are going to impregnate her next week with his sperm and her eggs." Liv's upset stomach is worsening; she is beginning to shake, and her stomach is turning. She quickly goes into Fitz's study, so she cannot be seen by anyone.

Quinn hears her breathing increase; she sounds odd. She asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yes I am fine. Thanks Quinn. I will call you later." She says, then she hangs up. She is about to lose it; how the hell did she get his sperm? She thinks to herself. She also cannot believe what a piece of work Gerry is. He will stop at nothing to bring Fitz down.

She tries to gather herself, but her hands are still shaking; yet she's still trying to calm herself. She hears a knock on the door and hears his voice call her name. She says come in and the smile on his face leaves when he sees hers. "Livy what's wrong?" He says as he walks over to her.

She replies, "Mellie is trying to use your sperm to have a baby, and Gerry is helping her." Fitz looks at her in disbelief. "How the ….." He stops and remembers suddenly the semen and eggs they stored during his cancer scare. He looks at Liv and says, "We have to stop her Liv; this can't happen." Liv says, "Yeah, we do; but did you want to explain to me how this happened?"

Fitz sits down next to her, and takes her hand. She can see the angst in his face. Like he is struggling mightily to let go of the words, like it's killing him to speak. His silence is scaring her. She says, "Fitz please talk to me. You're scaring me."

He takes a breath and says, "Damn it. I didn't want to talk about this baby. I damn near forgot about it to be honest." She says, "Talk about what Fitz?" He sees the fear in her eyes; he kisses her hand, and says, "Please hear me out okay?" She replies, "okay."

He takes a breath, and says, "About 18 years ago; when I was in Law School. I had my appendix removed." She responds, "Yeah, I know I've seen the scar." He nods as he says, "Well when they removed it. There was a mass growing on it, and it was cancerous. "She gasps and clasps her hand over her mouth in shock.

He continues, "Because cancer research was not as advanced as it is now; they recommended that I go through chemo, as a precaution to ensure the cancer was removed with the surgery. Additionally, they suggested that I collect my semen in case the treatment affects my sperm count, preventing me from having kids.

I was young and about to be married; so I figured it made sense. Mellie also decided to collect her eggs, because we were uncertain when we would have kids. But she wanted to use her best eggs. Obviously I beat the cancer; but our marriage fell apart, and there were no children conceived naturally, or using the specimens."

He sees the look in her eyes and its killing him; she is clearly hurt and upset. He knows she feels betrayed but it wasn't intentional. He knows it's going to be beyond difficult to convince her that he was not trying to deceive her. "Livy talk to me." She sits looking at him with tears in her eyes; she says, "You had cancer and didn't tell me? How the hell could you keep this from me?" He sees the hurt in her eyes, and feels her pulling away from him. He says, "Livy baby please don't do this. It's not like that. I honestly blocked it all out. I haven't talked about it since it happened."

She scoffs and says, "So you forgot you almost died of Cancer, and had your sperm preserved along with your wife's eggs? Do you understand how that sounds Fitz?" She is clearly angry and rightfully so; he should've told her. But he truly did forget about it, until now.

He replies, "Yes Liv. I know how it sounds; but I am telling you the truth. It was a terrible time for me. I was 27, I was in a hospital taking chemo, and hearing rumors my girlfriend/fiancé, was cheating on me. Yet when I was released; on the word of my father. I married her anyway, because there was no proof she was cheating.

Of course I found out later that was a lie;" the pain in her face is unmistakable. But he continues to explain, "Liv I tried to forget everything about her, and my old life. I was trying to move forward, and that meant forgetting all of it, including the cancer, and specimen collection. I honestly blocked it all out Liv. I promise you I didn't intentionally deceive you baby. Please believe me."

She hears his words, she sees the sincerity in his eyes; but her heart is hurting. Beyond the feeling of betrayal she is experiencing; the fact that another woman is having his baby is killing her. She gets up and walks toward the window looking outside. She's trying to process what she is hearing, and she is struggling to take it all in, and make sense of it.

He gets up and walks over to her feeling her pain, and understanding her rage. "Livy I know you're angry, and I know you feel betrayed; I should've told you. I know that I should've told you. If I was willing to talk about it, I would've told you." He's staring at her, but she refuses to look at him. He turns her around and begs, "Liv talk to me baby please."

She shakes her head, as he grips her waist pulling her close to him. Their faces are inches apart; they are almost nose to nose. But she has her eyes closed, and her head is turned. But she is wrapped in his arms, and is unable to move as he says, "Look at me; look at me Livy. I love you; I love you Livy." He's begging her, pleading her to just look at him. He knows if he can get her to look at him, he has a chance to calm her down.


	74. Chapter 74

Giving in to his plea; she opens her eyes, and she looks at him. Although he's happy to see she's looking at him. Her words are not calm or cooperative. They are still filled with anger and pain, as she says, "Fitz, I am supposed to have your babies; not her! Me damn it; Nobody else! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" He feels her rage and hopelessness; he wants to ensure her they can get through this. So looking into her eyes he replies, "Livy that is not going to happen we will stop her. She's not having my child. Just wait a second here, let's figure this out."

Liv feels he's not looking at the issue clearly; she asks, "How do we stop her Fitz? She was your wife; you signed a consent form for the collection, and containment of the specimen. She's got you dead to rights; you can file an injunction, but it will only be temporary. If she has clear cause, and permission to use semen, there's nothing you can do to stop her!" Completely out of words to say, he pulls her close, and he kisses her. She kisses him back momentarily, but breaks the kiss, runs out the door, and upstairs crying and screaming; "I cannot believe this!" He hears the bedroom door slam.

Upset himself he yells, "Damn her!" Andrew comes to the door of the study, and asks, "Fitz what the hell is going on?" Fitz tells him the story about his father, and Mellie's plan to ruin him. But he's talking so fast. Andrew can only make out certain aspects of the story. He first gets him to calm down. So he can get all the facts, and then he says, "Fitz, I can help you with this." Fitz looks at him and asks, "How?"

Andrew replies, "Where's your computer? I just need to check something quickly." Fitz points to his laptop on the desk, and he logs him into his computer, as he says, "If you can fix this Andrew. I will owe you my life man." Andrew says, "No worries. I got this Fitz." Fitz replies, "Okay, I am going to go check on Liv. I will be back." Andrew replies, "Okay. I will let you know when I find what I am looking for." As Fitz walks out; Andrew does a search on marital paternity case law.

Fitz goes upstairs; he has no idea what he's going to say. But he knows he has to say or do something. He's not letting her go, he can't. However, when he tries to open their bedroom door, he realizes the door is locked. He takes a breath and asks politely, "Livy can you please unlock the door?" A moment later the door unlocks, but she doesn't open it. He takes another breath; he knows he has to be calm, or things will get worse.

He opens the door, and he sees her suitcase on the bed. He stands in the doorway briefly; then he walks into the room solemnly, and sits on the bed. She's not talking; so he begins to talk, after she walks past him three times in a row, in complete silence, and shedding tears. He says, "So this is it; you're leaving me?" She's continuing to pack, as if she's ignoring him. But he knows she hears him.

He says to her; "Livy, are you going to talk to me? Or are you just going to leave? Then what Liv? You forget about us, and what we mean to each other too." He says as he grabs her hand, as she reaches to zip up her bag. She goes to pull away and he says, "I am not letting you go; you can leave this house if you want. But I am not letting you go. I love you and you love me too. We are going to be together Liv; I am going to fix this. Andrew is downstairs right now looking into fixing this."

She pulls away and says, "You lied to me, and deceived me, after giving me such a prolific speech about honesty. Damn it; you made me love you! You made me break my rules, and then you break my heart like this Fitz! What the hell?" He sees the pain and anger in her face, and he begs her to listen to him. He stands up facing her eye to eye as he says, "Livy please baby. I am begging you to forgive me. I know I was wrong for not telling you. I know how it looks. I messed up. I know I messed up big time. "But this doesn't have to be the end of us."

He grabs her again, and says, "Just at least listen to Andrew's plan Liv; we can figure this out. You know you don't want to go, and I don't want you to go. Please Livy. I forgave you; can't you do the same for me?" Her tears have stopped; he wipes them away, and kisses her face. She sees how sincere he is, and she sees the repentance in his eyes. She knows he didn't mean to hurt her.

But the pain she feels is significant. She says, "Fitz this is killing me right now." He takes a breath as he says, "Baby I know it is; because it's killing me too. Hurting you is killing me Livy; I never wanted to do that. I am so sorry baby. All I ask, is that you give me a chance to fix this for us. Livy you are going to be my wife, and the only mother of my children. Just as I am going to be your husband, and the only father of your children. Come on, don't bail on me now, please baby."

He feels her relenting; so he says, "Just come downstairs with me, and listen to what he has to say, okay?" He caresses her face, and she agrees. But first she wants to wash her face; she doesn't want Andrew to see her like this. As she goes into the bathroom to wash her face; they hear Andrew scream, "Found it; Fitz come here!" She hurriedly cleans her face up; he takes her hand, and leads her down the stairs to the study.

As they walk in; still holding hands, Andrew says, "Hey Liv. You'll love this. Here's the deal; the collection was done pre-marriage. So the specimen is not community property. Also the consent form you signed has a 10 year statute of limitations; so it's expired. She can't implant or inseminate those eggs using your semen without your consent. All I have to do is file an emergency injunction, and have her served. I can have it drawn up, and she can be served in 24 hours. Then we can meet in court this week to quash her request."

Fitz and Liv are very happy to hear this news; but Liv asks, "Are you sure this will work Andrew?" He looks at her and says, "Absolutely Liv. I will also ask for all the vials to be returned to you, or they can be destroyed." Fitz feels relief of mass proportions, and says, "They can be destroyed. I don't need them." He hugs Liv, and she hugs him back, as he says, "You see baby. We are going to be fine." She smiles at him, and stares into his eyes, as she says, "We are not done talking Fitz; this is good, but we are so not done."

He replies, "I know baby." Andrew feeling like a third wheel says, "Hey I am going to go get James, and we are going to go, so you two can talk. I will pay Judge Collier or Judge Kramer a visit tonight, to get that injunction signed, filed, and hopefully argued by tomorrow afternoon." They both turn to Andrew before he goes, and thank him for his help. "Don't mention it guys, it's my pleasure; I will send you an update when it's done."

Liv says, "I guess I am not the only fixer around here huh?" Andrew says, "Hey, I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me Liv. But I feel that this is a good start toward that goal." Liv responds, "You don't owe me anything Andy. But thank you so much for helping us. You really fixed this for us." He replies, "You are both welcome. Have a good night family." He says as he goes to get James, and they say, "Good night Andy."

Andrew approaches James, as he sits in the recliner, watching the Seattle Seahawks vs the San Francisco 49er's game, that's rolling into half time. He says, "Hey Jay. We have to go. Liv and Fitz have to talk." He asks, "Is everything okay?" Andrew replies, "Yeah, it will be; I'll fill you in on the details in the car." James agrees to leave, so they head up the stairs. Before leaving, James looks to see if Fitz or Liv are anywhere around. But he doesn't see them to say good-bye. So he just leaves with Andrew, and sends Fitz a text.

As Andrew and James pull away; Liv and Fitz walk out into the living room hand in hand, and sit on the couch. Fitz receives a text from James, and replies, "Good bye. Talk to you later;" as he turns his focus back to Liv. He sees her looking at him with a puzzled look. He says, "What do you want to talk about Liv?"

She sighs as she says, "For starters, what else aren't you telling me Fitz?" He sighs as he says, "Liv there really is nothing else I haven't told you. The cancer and the specimen collection are the only major things that I know I should've told you. If the shoe was on the other foot baby. I would be livid too. I deserve your anger, and I am truly sorry for not sharing that information with you."


	75. Chapter 75

Liv knows they can't have one conversation that covers everything they've ever experienced, and share it with one another. However, she wants to feel like she knows him, and she wants him to feel the same way. That involves complete honesty about family, health, faith, and all the little things in between.

Liv says, "Fitz, we can't discus every little thing I get it; but let's be clear family, faith, and health are huge topics that have to be discussed for any couple. So let's at least address those topics." Fitz says "well we've met each other's families already and they are both great." Liv nods in agreement. "Health is a new one; I am healthy as a horse no surgeries, illnesses, or stored eggs. I have no family history of illnesses either." Fitz replies, "Obviously the appendiceal cancer scare, I do have migraines, and there is history of heart disease in my family, which is why I try to live as clean as possible."

Liv nods in agreement with him; then she says, "Faith is important to me Fitz; I want our kids to be baptized, and raised in the church like me and my sisters. I know you were raised Catholic; but I was raised Baptist. How do you want to handle religion and the kids?" Fitz responds, "Despite me being raised Catholic Liv. I haven't practiced since high-school; so I am open to looking at other faiths. I am fine with us going to a Baptist church." Liv asks, "Are you just saying that to appease me Fitz?" He looks at her and sighs saying, "No Livy. I mean it." She believes him, and feels they can move on in their discussion.

Before asking her next question, she takes a breath; he sees the worry come over her face as she asks, "Is the cancer hereditary?" He takes her hand, and says, "No and it isn't known to return either. It's a rare cancer Livy; only like 6000 people in the country have gotten it; lucky me." He says trying to get her to smile. It works she smiles a little. "I don't want you worrying about me like that Liv; I am fine. If I wasn't I promise I would tell you. You are stuck with me for a very long time." She smiles and says, "All I want is forever with you baby." He smiles and says, "Your wish is my command beautiful lady;" as he leans in to kiss her, and they share a sweet kiss, that seals the moment.

As the kiss ends he says, "Smells like dinner will be ready soon; are you hungry?" She replies, "Yes ironically I am. Despite eating dinner earlier with the family." He replies, "Yeah, me too. But if you think about it. We didn't eat much, just salad. So it stands to reason we'd be hungry again." She nods in agreement with him.

As silence creeps into the moment; the elephant in the room is peeking around the corner, and they look at each other as she asks, "So what do you want to do about Cyrus?" He asks, "What can we do?" She responds, "We need to confront him Fitz; he has a hit man on his payroll, and your father is on his list. Can we really afford to let him run wild anymore?"

Fitz knows she is right. Cyrus is too much at times; he means well, but damn it. When he plans something, he is willing to accomplish the goal at any cost. He knows she will be resistant; but he says, "Liv I know you're right, he is definitely a challenge to handle. But I think we need to hear him out. Let's at least hear what he has to say. He hasn't killed anyone yet that we know of, and to be fair Big Gerry isn't exactly someone anyone would miss."

He astounds her with his loyalty to Cyrus, but she knows that at the end of the day, it's his choice to keep him or not. All she can do is make recommendations. She says, "Fitz let's be honest; you're going to do what you want where Cy is concerned; we both know that is the case. I just want to be on record, that unless he is willing to be controlled, he is too dangerous to have around. But again it's your choice, and I accept it."

He knows and understands her position on Cyrus. He cannot explain it to her, but he feels like Cyrus is still the only one he can trust to be his chief of staff, and do the little things that make the world go around that no one knows about. So he says, "I know you don't like it Liv, but thank you for going along with it anyway. Thank you for trusting me on this one."

She shakes her head and thinks; let's hope this doesn't come back to bite us in our proverbial asses. After talking to him about this; it's clear she needs to put some safety measures in place to protect them both. Now that she knows who Cy's guy is, and that Huck can get to him, perhaps this will work out. She can always stay abreast of what Cy is up to, and maybe prevent some catastrophes.

She suddenly feels a little better about the possibility of keeping Cyrus in the fold; so she says, "You're welcome Fitz; I hope you know what you're doing." He replies, "I do Liv." He says with a smile. "So contact him and invite him to the house tomorrow; he will probably need to bring James though; since they are vacationing. How do we keep him busy while we talk to Cy?" Asks Liv.

Fitz responds, "He's an art nut, and he's never been here before; there's enough art here to keep him busy for at least 2 hours." Says Fitz. Liv agrees, James does love art and design, and this house is a masterpiece. So it will serve as a great babysitter. She says, "Okay I think that will work; then we can get to the reason behind him wanting to take your father out, and go forward from that point."

As they finish their talk about Cyrus. Fitz text's him to the invitation; moments later he responds, saying he and James are available. Fitz says, "Okay, he's accepted the invitation for tomorrow. They will be here around 11:30am." Liv smiles and says, "Okay then it's a date;" as she finishes her sentence they are told by staff dinner is ready.

As they prepare to sit down to dinner; both of their phone's ring. On hers it's Ellie calling. She answers, "Hey sissy," Ellie replies "Hey there sissy; I just wanted to let you know we made it back safely, and I wanted thank you again for the weekend. It was amazing."

Liv hears her father and mother in the back ground saying, "Tell Fitz thanks again Livy;" as the boys scream, "Thank you Uncle Fitz!" Liv cracks up and says, "You are all very welcome, and I am glad you all made it back safely. Did you all enjoy the flight?"

Ellie responds jokingly, "Yes girl. It was great; flying private is definitely better than commercial. I could get used to this treatment. Tell Fitz he is alright with me, and girl I need you to marry him today, if he asks." She and Liv laugh heartily, as Fitz appears to still be on the phone himself. She's thankful he doesn't hear her and Ellie on the phone; she's not sure how he'd take her tomfoolery.

After the laughing dies down, she says, "Ellie stop it, you're crazy; she replies, "Liv I am so serious, you two are great together, and I am very hopeful for you, and happy for you, he's a good one." Liv agrees as she says, "Yes he is a good one I agree." She takes a breath and asks "What did daddy say about Mark leaving?"

Ellie replies, "He didn't know he was gone until about 20 minutes ago, and mama told him what happened. All he said was good riddance, and he knew he wasn't any good." Liv says, "Well I guess he was right; what is done in the dark will come to light at some point. I am just glad she's done with him and moving on."


	76. Chapter 76

Ellie replies, "Yeah, but hopefully not moving too fast; I saw her giving Fitz's friend Andrew the eye." Liv shakes her head, as she says "Yea, we all did girl; at the airport she asked Fitz to give him a special good-bye from her. What the hell is that about?" Ellie laughs and says, "Girl you know how our sex drive is right? Now imagine if we didn't have men in our lives."

Liv takes a moment reflecting on her time with Matt, and her incidental moments with Edison, and has to agree, as she says, "Ellie you may be right; I don't know. I just hope she gets through this, and handles herself wisely. Sex doesn't fix anything; it just delays the inevitable, and distracts you from what's really going on." Ellie agrees, as she says, "That is true; I am hopeful she figures it out soon too. No judgment though; we've all been there before." Liv replies, "Yes mam; I completely agree."

As her conversation with her sister winds down. Liv sees Fitz is hanging up his phone; so she says, "Well Ellie I better go; we are sitting down to dinner. Thanks for calling. I will talk to you all later." Ellie replies; "Okay sissy tell Fitz we said hi, and enjoy your night." Liv replies, "I will, you enjoy yours too. Love you." She responds, "Love you too. Bye." Liv replies, "Bye."

After hanging up the phone; she walks into the kitchen where Fitz is sitting at the table. She gives him a quick kiss, as she takes a seat next to him. She says, "Sorry that was Ellie; everyone says hello, and they made it back safely." He smiles and says, "Good, I am glad; did they have a good time?'

She replies, "Yes they had a great time; everyone is super happy about the weekend. It was a blast baby. I can't thank you enough." He responds, "Oh I can think of some ways you can show me later." She laughs and smiles with seduction in her eyes, as she says, "Anything you want baby." He grins and raises his eyebrows, as he says, "Remember you said that Livy" She replies "Oh, I will. Because it will be my pleasure to please you baby, it always is." He responds, "Are you trying to make this the quickest dinner ever?" She smiles at him, and they both laugh together heartily.

After their laugh session dies down; they begin to eat, and she asks, "So who was that on the phone?" He replies, "Oh that was Jamie; apparently James called her, and told her about what happened with Mellie. So she was just checking on me." Liv loves how protective his family is over him; she says, "that's good."

Fitz replies, "I didn't tell her about the part of my father being involved. By the way the only person who knows about Mellie, and my father is Uncle Lawrence. The rest of the family don't know, and I want to keep it that way okay?" Liv finds it hard to believe that a secret like this, is able to be kept quiet. But she is willing to support however he wants to handle the situation. It's his secret. Liv replies, "Okay babe I understand; it's not something anyone should want to talk about." Fitz is glad she understands that keeping that secret is important.

He continues the conversation by saying; "nonetheless, Jamie is dying to get over here. I told her that we could do a family weekend with them some time. I will let her know." Liv replies, "Yeah that would be fun. But wait, she's never been to this house before?" Fitz replies, "No babe. I told you no one comes here but me. You're the first to be here other than the staff. This house is my sanctuary; it is the first thing I built for me, and my future. That's why having you here means so much to me; you are my future Livy."

Liv is speechless; she sees the love in his eyes, as he takes her hand, and smiles at her sweetly. She realizes in this moment; how special his invitation is, and she is floored by It's significance. She says, "Oh my goodness babe; you are too sweet. I am honored to be here with you, and so thankful you have chosen me to share this with. It means everything to me Fitz; so in case I haven't said it yet, thank you so much for loving me enough to bring me here." He leans in to kiss her as he says, "You're welcome baby. I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

The kiss is sweet and loving; but has an undercurrent of passion bubbling underneath they both feel, as he massages her thigh. His touch gets her going just enough for her to moan a little at the end of the kiss, and causes her to exhale, and shake her head, making him laugh at her reaction to him. He loves the fact that he has such an effect on her, just by touching her; she probably should've never disclosed such a secret. Because he will keep that in his arsenal for life.

After the kiss breaks; her head is swimming, and she knows she needs to change the subject in order to finish dinner. Otherwise the meal she will be having is him in bed. She pauses for a moment, and he asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She smiles and says, "Yes I am fine; I'm just gathering my bearings after that kiss." She says admittedly, and sees him smiling at her.

She shakes her head and says, "Damn the affect you have on me is insane." He asks, "Is that a bad thing?" She replies, "No it's not; it just makes it challenging to stay mad at you." He smiles and says. "And how is that a bad thing for me?" He says with laughter. "Fitz stop it I am being serious."

He sees the look in her eyes and says, "Livy for what it's worth; you have the same effect on me. You're not alone in this; the pull you have on me is scary sometimes. But because we love each other, and we trust each other implicitly it works. So don't be scared or embarrassed. When you're in love; this is how it is supposed to be, and I am happy to be this way forever as long as it's with you." His words always make her smile; he can always say the right things to get her to listen, and to make her stay.

Luckily he is a good guy, because otherwise she would be in trouble, and she knows it. She says, "Thank you baby it's good to know I am not alone; I don't feel so crazy now." Jokingly he replies, "Oh I didn't say you weren't crazy; I just said you weren't alone." They laugh and finish their meal.

After dinner wraps up, they prepare to go watch a movie; but they want to watch it in bed, so they can cuddle. But as they head up to the bedroom his phone rings, it's Andrew. He answers, "Hey Andy." He talks with him; as Liv clears off the bed, and starts putting her clothes back in the closet.

Andy replies, "Hey Fitz, good news; I got the court order signed, and it's been sent electronically to the Cryobank. They will also receive one in person tomorrow too. The hearing will be on Wednesday, unless I can catch Judge Collier before she goes on vacation tomorrow. But don't worry about it; I will keep you posted. Also you don't have to show up. I will take care of it, and get back to you on the final decision. But I think we are good on this one."

Fitz breathes a sigh of relief as he says, "Thanks again Andy. I appreciate your help, and I definitely owe you one." Andrew says, "It's no worries man; you know I have your back. But if you're serious about the favor. I will let you know when it's time to collect." Fitz laughs and says "Okay, I will be waiting on your request. Have a good night; bye" Andrew replies, "Bye," As they hang up.

As Fitz hangs up the phone; the bathroom door opens, and Liv walks into the bedroom wearing a sheer black teddy, and her hair down. The look on his face tells her he is very pleased with what he sees; especially when he drops his phone, and doesn't notice it's on the floor, because he hasn't taken his eyes off of her yet. By his reaction; it's obvious there will be no television playing in their room tonight. That is fine with her; because that's surely not what she's in the mood for right now anyway.


	77. Chapter 77

"Who was on the phone?" She asks as she walks toward him. But he doesn't answer her. She giggles because she sees he is so engrossed in watching her, he cannot focus on anything else. He is eyeing her up and down, and his mouth is wide open. When she stands just in front of him, she puts her hands on his face. He snaps out of his trance, as he wraps his arms around her. She smiles at him as she asks; "Fitz are you going to answer my question?"

He looks at her with lust in his eyes, and a desire for her she doesn't think she's ever seen before. Suddenly, the answer to the question isn't important; hell she doesn't even remember the question. She feels his hands sliding up her thighs; the tension in their bodies is riding high. They both feel the tension, and the heat; she feels like she could be having a hot flash. She feels her clit throbbing at the anticipation of him being inside her, and the caress of her skin.

She moans quietly as he massages her thighs, and she rubs the back of his neck; he leans his head back, and she kisses him deeply. The kiss ignites their fires, and he quickly swoops her up, and lays her on the bed. She gasps and they smile at each other, as he says, "It was Andrew; we got the injunction, and we may have a hearing as early as tomorrow; but no later than Wednesday." She smiles as she strokes his face, and says, "Thank God!" He smiles back, and says, "Only you will have my babies Livy, nobody else." It is the simplest remark, but it means everything to her; the idea of their future being a little more cemented, makes her hotter for him.

After he lays her down; he removes his shirt. She sees his jeans hanging just low enough to expose his boxer briefs waistband; it's holding tightly against his flat stomach and tight abs. The sight is super sexy to her; she bites her bottom lip, as he towers above her between her legs, caressing her outer thigh.

He sees her desire for him in her eyes; he feels her touch, as she runs her hands up and down his body, and stops squarely between his legs. As she unbuttons his pants, she pulls them down. She sees his erection trapped by his underwear; the image excites her. She licks her lips, as she stares at it.

He loves the way she wants him, and how she shows it so openly; it turns him on beyond belief. He asks her, "Do you see something you want Livy?" She smiles naughtily and nods her head, as she helps him out of his jeans, and underwear. After he sheds all of his clothing; he lies between her legs, and they kiss romantically, as the moonlight shines through the skylight, highlighting them in motion.

He kisses her deeply, as he runs his hands all over her body; she moans at the slightest touch of his hands. The feeling is unbelievable, "Oh God baby. You feel so good." She says as he slides down her body kissing her neck, and stopping at her love pillows. He replies, "You taste even better baby." He massages them sensually, as he licks, and sucks her nipples. The tension in her body is extremely high; he can feel her about to blow already. The idea excites him immensely.

He loves pleasing her, and enjoys her reaction to him; he circles his tongue around her nipples then sucks them like a hungry baby with a pacifier. His suction is so powerful her clit is pulsing in response; she's gripping his back, and moaning in great pleasure. He intensifies his sucking power, increasing her moans; as she starts to thrust her hips, she is ready for him to enter her. But he's not ready to give in yet. He wants her to cum first; he knows she is on the cusp.

"Oh God Fitz MMMMM Baby!" She moans as she enjoys his tongue action; suddenly he feels her back arch. He knows she is there. Her breathing hitches; her body contorts, and she lets out a powerful scream that makes him look up at her. Her eyes roll up into her head, and her mouth is wide open.

He slips his hand between her legs to check out her wetness, and she is flowing beyond his wildest dreams; he moans, "MMMM Livy." He's reacting to her wetness, as he kisses her deeply. She wraps her legs around his waist during the kiss; she's pulling him into her. She feels him pressing against her; he's knocking at her door. Her clit throbs as she anticipates his entry; without breaking the kiss. She feels him adjust his body, and slide into her. She breaks the kiss moaning "OOOOh Fitz."

His entry is smooth and strong; he responds, "MMMMM you're so wet baby." Her wetness is an amazing pool of pleasure and warmth; they are chasing their orgasms, and they're not far from this moment. He feels her tension rebuilding, and his own is climbing too; her thrusts are increasing, and so are his. They are enjoying the ebb and flow of their connection; they're pleasing each other back and forth, with their thrusts and pace. The connection they share is unreal; neither can explain it.

"Damn it's so good baby." She moans. "MMMM Oh yeah Livy," He replies as he feels her tension rising, and her walls beginning to contract. His body reacts to hers, as he starts to pulsate with each thrust. He doesn't want to let go, but he can't control it. His desire to release is growing with every thrust. Her wetness in conjunction with her thrusts, and moans are pulling him to the edge.

Approaching release their paces quicken; she is closer to the edge then he is, and she's enjoying the change of pace. She moans, "Faster baby faster," as he speeds up gladly, and awaits the fallout. The pace intensifies, the payoff they are both searching for; they both know the end is near. He lifts her up subtly, as he drives into her harder and faster, and his aggression spikes.

She sees his eyes go dark, and his body stiffens. His force is immense, and the power is pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He's thrusting wildly, and sweating profusely, as he delivers her to the edge of orgasm, and she yells, "Yes, Yes, Oh Yes."

He is close to the end of his ride; but not there yet. He feels her body contort and her release, which feeds his desire to pound her. Hungrier than ever for her; he changes his hip motion. He's dipping his hips with every thrust; he's making her feel like he's digging into her. She starts to squeeze him with every thrust, as she slides in and out of her orgasmic trance, and he slides into his. As his pulsation doubles, his body contorts, and suddenly he moans, "OOOOH Livy!" As he releases powerfully. His body is shaking, his fore head is glistening, and his muscles are tensed.

He leans down to kiss her, and afterwards, they roll over landing with her on top of him. As they continue to kiss and lay together; he holds her close, as she settles into his chest. They lay for a moment in silence; he notices she is quiet, and wonders why. He asks, "Are you okay baby?" She responds, "Yes, I'm fine why?" He shrugs and says, "You just seem quiet that's all." She loves how intuitive he is; he can always tell when her mind is working, or she is different. She responds, "I'm just in thought a little." He re-positions himself; so they are looking eye to eye, as he asks, "About what?" She sighs and says, "About us and how much we love each other; I want it to always be like this Fitz, no matter what we face."


	78. Chapter 78

He feels her emotions rising; he sees her feeling it. He wants to comfort her; he pulls her closer to his face, and looks her into her eyes. He says, "I will always love you Livy; we will always love like this baby I promise." She smiles seeing the sincerity, and love in his eyes; he is a true romantic, and so is she. Their declarations of love for one another, intensely fuel their emotions, and passions for one another.

He strokes her face, and stares into her eyes; she smiles at him, and they share I love you's as they kiss deeply. The intensity of the kiss increases; she straddles him and he grabs her ass pulling her down onto him squarely. She feels him growing between her legs, and she begins to grind her hips involuntarily. The way her body reacts to him is ridiculous; her juices are flowing, and she is ready for action within seconds.

She feels him squeeze her ass, and lift her up to position her for entry; she slides forward a bit to come down at an angle. They both expel a strong "OOOH." Upon entry her wetness engulfs him; instantly his toes curl. Her motion is pure pleasure and filled with passion. He's moaning her name, as she whips and twists, and thrusts her hips. She's never heard him so enthralled, and loves that she is getting this out of him.

He grips her hips as she grinds on him; she feels his aggression rising, as his grip on her is getting tighter. His eyes are closed, as he moans and swears; his pleasure senses are taking him to another level. She's feeling his pulsations intensify, and it feels so damn good. The rigidity of his erection is amazing, and along with his thrusts from below, is quickly pushing her to the edge.

She feels his hands on her hips pulling her down onto him; their motions are in sync. His grip is strong and sexy, and his moans are even sexier. She hears him moan, "Oh Livy baby; damn I love you!" She feels the pleasure wave too, and knows it's taking them to the end. She replies, "MMMM Fitz. I love you too;" as she places her hands on his shoulders, and begins thrusting back and forth, hard and fast, repeatedly. The change in pace and position, causes him to moan loudly, "OOOOOh Fuck" as she replies "MMMM You Like That Baby?" She asks as she continues her assault, and he nods yes; he can't speak.

She feels their releases are within reach, and they're coming fast; he grips her breasts and squeezes them, as she rides him wildly, and thrusts with all she has. Their thrusts synchronize again, and again after several more thrusts, they fall into the abyss of orgasm together. She falls down onto his chest, as they lay breathless, sweating, and immobile.

After a few minutes of recovery, he kisses her forehead; she looks up at him and sees his half drunken look, knowing her job is done for the night. She smiles at him as he asks, "Why are you smiling?" She responds, "Because the drunken look on your face tells me my job is done." She says with confidence. He laughs and says, "Yeah you're done for now." They kiss for a while as she dismounts, and snuggles up to him, as he strokes her back, and they fall asleep together.

The next morning she wakes up to familiar lips on her neck, and a hand caressing her thigh; she smiles and turns toward him, as he smiles back saying, "Hi" she replies, "Hi." After a sweet kiss he says, "I am going to work out; will you join me?" She replies, "Yes I will; I enjoyed working out with you last time." He smiles at her and says, "Me too." After they shower and dress; they eat a granola, yogurt, and fruit power bowl before beginning their workout routines.

During her 45 minute cardio session, Liv cannot help but think about their meeting with Cyrus today. She wants to map out how it should go; but she wants to get Fitz's take on how he plans to approach it. He really needs to be taken to task on this one, and she desperately wants to be the one to do it.

Their routine lasts an hour and a half; they head upstairs to shower and prepare for their meeting. While dressing Liv asks, "How do you want to handle Cyrus?" He sighs as he says, "I will take the lead on the conversation if you don't mind." Liv feels a little put off by his remark. She asks, "Well, am I allowed to be present?"

He hears the sarcasm in her voice. "Liv I didn't mean it like that; I'm simply saying I need to deal with him. This campaign has my name on it, and people who work for it are supposed to represent me. His current actions do not reflect my views; he needs to hear it from me. He needs to know that I am fed up with his antics. Either he straightens up, or he's gone. All of his lifelines are used up; there will not be another conversation like this one for him, I'm done."

Liv hears his words and he sounds convincing; but she has to ask. "So if we were not together you would still make the same choice to handle this conversation?" He smiles at her, shakes his head, and says, "Yes I would. Liv our relationship and the campaign are completely separate. We have to make sure we keep it that way; we must respect and appreciate each other as colleagues at work, and lovers and partners at home. The balancing will be complicated; but it's doable and necessary, especially once we announce we are a couple."

She loves that he understands the importance of them being able to balance professional and personal lives, that somewhat intermingle. After hearing his response to her question, as well as his previous statement, she agrees he should handle Cyrus. He's the one that keeps giving him lifelines. As she takes in the moment; she is more than ever prepared to stand by his side, as he lets Cyrus know that the game is changing. She agrees he needs to learn the new rules; otherwise he is replaceable.

She smiles at him as she kisses him lightly and says, "You have my support 100%; I will stand down." He laughs and says, "I cannot wait to see that; Olivia Pope standing down." They both smile, as he kisses her again, and they go downstairs to await Cyrus and James' arrival.

Now that the details of the meeting are understood; Liv feels much better, she has no problem deferring to Fitz. She is actually excited to see what happens; Cy may not be ready for this meeting. She's sure he thinks it will be her letting lose on him. So he will not expect it to come from Fitz. She's thinking for once he is the bad guy instead of her when it comes to dealing with Cyrus, and its about time.


	79. Chapter 79

As they relax on the couch together, awaiting the arrival of their guests. Fitz says, "I could get used to dressing casual every day." He says with a smile, wearing jeans and fitted US Navy T-shirt. Liv agrees, as she says, "Yes I could too." As she sports a cute printed tunic with leggings, as she sits next to him on the couch. "Only three more days until our vacation is over; the grind of the campaign looms," He says with a sigh. "The first week is going to be brutal; we have several rallies over the next two weeks, and the Grant gala is a week after that." Fitz looks at her and says, "Wow I forgot about that; it's that time already huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yes it would appear to be the case; so what is the plan?"

Fitz replies, "We go together like we went to the black and white ball; this time the entire campaign advisor staff will be there, so it will definitely look legitimate for us to be there together." Liv agrees with him; they will fit in nicely amongst everyone. Fitz then remembers one detail that is sure to change the mood a tad. He says, "Liv did you realize that Mellie will be at the fundraiser?" The look on her face tells him she is unaware of this fact. She replies, "No, I didn't know she would be attending the event." He takes a breath and says, "Well, she comes every year; we are both on the board, so we have to go. I'm sorry baby."

Liv is unsure how she feels about her being at the gala; her quietness disturbs Fitz. She feels him pulling her closer to him, as he turns her head to him saying, "Livy I know it will be awkward; but I really want you there by my side." She smiles as she responds, "That's good because there is no way in hell you were going to go without me anyway." He smiles at her, and kisses her lips sweetly.

He asks a clarifying question. "So you're okay with this?" She replies, "Fitz it is what it is; would I rather she not be there? Yes, but I am bound to meet or see her at some point anyway. So if this is how it happens; I am fine with it." Her calm and confident demeanor impresses him; he sees her commitment in her eyes. "You are an amazing woman Olivia Pope." She grins as she says, "And don't you forget it."

As they cuddle a bit and make out on the couch, the speaker interrupts them; Fitz gets up to buzz Cyrus and James into the main gate. A few moments later James and Cyrus pull up outside; "it's show time," Says Fitz with a smile. They go to the door and greet Cyrus and James. "Hello gentlemen," Says Fitz when he opens the door.

Cyrus and James both say, "Hello," As Liv also speaks to both of them. They both comment on how beautiful the house is; James almost has a heart attack when he sees the paintings, and prints that line the main hall. He says immediately, "Oh my God this artwork is amazing!" Fitz, Liv, and Cyrus know how much of an art nut he is; Fitz says, "James feel free to walk around, and look at all of the various paintings; we will be in the study over there discussing campaign business." He says, as he points in the direction of the study. However, James barely notices where Fitz is pointing; he is very close to being in an art coma. They all laugh, and leave him to roam, and gawk as they go into the study.

Cyrus walks in first, and has a seat on the plush leather couch. Liv sits in the leather chair opposite the couch, and Fitz sits at his desk, after closing the door behind them. Cyrus quickly says, "So now that we are here; let's get it out on the table." Liv responds, "Do you have a confession to make?" Cyrus gives her a look, letting her know he has no intension of giving up any information that easily.

He knows he's caught; but still plays coy, as he asks,"What would I have to confess about Liv?" She sighs as she says, "We know about Charlie; him leaning on Robert Johnson, and your latest move of adding Big Gerry to the hit list." Cyrus' face indicates he is surprised she is so knowledgeable about his recent dealings. However, he's still not going down without a fight; he's going to say what's on his mind.

She waits for Cyrus' reply; she can tell it's bubbling up, and she knows whatever he says next is probably going to be full of sarcasm, or just total ridiculousness. While lying in wait for his response; she sees Fitz getting irritated, and knows it's not going to be long, before he will be interjecting. It's like watching an antelope left alone in the middle of a field, before a lion pounces on it.

Just as Liv predicts; Cyrus says, "Well someone has to keep an eye on the campaign; while you and Fitz run in the fields like Romeo and Juliet." Liv shakes her head, and says nothing in response. Although he is looking at her, he hears the sound come from a different direction. "Cyrus you know damn well this has nothing to do with Liv and I. Our relationship, has not had any negative effect on this campaign; this is about you running rogue, half-cocked, looking for immediate results to a long term problem."

Cyrus expresses a look of bewilderment; Liv can tell he is unsure how he got to this point. He was sure she was going to be the one he would be feuding with not Fitz. Surprise she thinks in her head, as she continues to watch, and listen to the verbal slaying her man is oh so ready to deliver. "Fitz I was trying to help…" He says, "You were trying to cover your own ass, is what you were trying to do. Robert Johnson is the mess you made, but let's be honest, after the meeting with the RNC. He was not a threat." Cyrus has to admit he is right; once the meeting takes place Robert is so afraid of what the RNC is going to do to him, and his career, he is not in play for their situation anymore.

Cyrus says, "Okay admittedly the Robert Johnson situation is my fault, and I am dealing with that; but Big Gerry is another story. He must be stopped." Fitz asks, "Cyrus what is Big Gerry up to; that makes you go this route?" Cyrus feels like maybe he can make some headway with him on this; since he appears to be unaware of his father's latest antics. He replies, "Sir it's a culmination of things that did it for me; his past behavior with Mellie, his actions toward Liv, and now his new scheme with Mellie. He is a walking nightmare for this campaign, and needs to be shut down permanently."

Fitz gets up out of his chair, he walks around and stands in front of his desk, leaning against it just in front of Cyrus, and standing next to Liv. He knows that he thinks he's explaining himself well, and is giving good reasons for his reaction to Big Gerry's behavior. However, he cannot be more off base. He wants to give the impression that his actions are out of concern for Fitz and the campaign; but really it's about Big Gerry keeping him away from being in the white house more than anything. Cyrus wants the white house for himself above anything else.

Liv sees where Fitz's line of questioning is heading; but she wants to get the ball rolling faster, so she says, "Humor us Cyrus. How long have you known about Mellie and Gerry working together, and what do you know about it?" Cyrus says, "I have known since Saturday, and I am not sure of what they are working on, but I am close to finding out." Liv asks, "Is that what you were talking about on the phone when you kept disappearing at the ball?"

Cyrus nods yes. Fitz shakes his head and says, "Liv also found out Saturday about Mellie and Gerry's connection, but within 24 hours, she also discovered their plan too. As always Big Gerry finds a way to talk Mellie into things; this time the idea is to inseminate her stored eggs with my stored semen to get pregnant."


	80. Chapter 80

Cyrus almost falls over and says, "My God, what are you doing to stop this? This cannot happen. I knew I was right to take action against that scoundrel." Fitz's anger overflows as he says, "No Cyrus you were not right. That is what this is about; for some reason you think you have a right to run off, and do what you please. But damn it! That stops right now. Your actions must reflect me, and my views. Not your own! You work for me; I am the candidate, and you will do as I say; if you plan to remain as part of this campaign!" The anger in Fitz's eyes is apparent; Liv sees his fire, and oddly she is a little turned on. Hope he can harness some of that aggression later she thinks to herself.

Cyrus sees his rage too, and knows this may not end well for him. He's never seen him this angry. Fitz continues as he says, "Hiring hit men to hurt or kill people, does not meet with my views Cyrus; regardless of the threat they may pose to the campaign. All I need you to do; is for you to do your damn job! You're a campaign manager; not a crisis manager, that is why Liv is here! Use her expertise to address or handle issues like these; because clearly she is more qualified to do so than me or you put together. Is that too much to ask Cyrus?"

Cyrus takes a breath, and has brief reflection on his behavior before saying, "No it's not Fitz. I apologize for over stepping my bounds, and not deferring to Liv, as I should've. There's no excuse for my actions, and I can assure you, it will not happen again." He hears him but says, "Cyrus regardless of the apology your offering right now, I need to be clear; there are no more do over's. This cannot, and will not, happen again. Get rid of Charlie, and by that I mean cut all ties. Because if I find out he is still in the works; may heaven help you when my reign comes down! Do you understand me?" The look in his eyes is pure intensity, and rage; both Liv and Cyrus are a little afraid to speak.

Cyrus replies, "Yes Fitz. I understand completely." Although he has put him in his place; Cyrus finds his handling of the situation impressive. Although, in the midst of his verbal lashing; he still wants to know about the solution to the Big Gerry and Mellie issue. He asks, "May I ask what the solution is for the Big Gerry and Mellie situation?" Liv replies, "It's handled Cy; we got an injunction to stop the insemination, and the semen will be destroyed. We may have a hearing as early as tomorrow; Fitz's attorney is taking care of the proceedings." Cy says, "Good, I am glad you were able to take care of it Liv." Liv almost laughs at him; she knows inside he is pissed off to be in this situation. But it's his own fault, so what can he say?

Fitz feels the need to reinforce his previous point; but calling his attention to this example. He says, "Cyrus this is why you need to stay in your lane, doing your job, and let Liv do hers; your way will get us all sent to prison for conspiracy to commit murder or worse. So do I have your commitment to bring all pressing issues like this, to Liv to handle going forward?" Cyrus replies, "Yes you do."

Feeling as though the verbal tongue lashing is over; everyone stands up, as Fitz says, "Good, I am glad; but Cyrus don't make me regret giving you a final shot at keeping your job. I want you to be by my side in the white house. You're the only one I trust in the position, and you deserve the position after all the hard work you have done for this campaign. So don't let your impatience, and flare for lack of detail cause you to lose your dream job of working in the white house; because I'd hate to lose you."

Fitz never likes to leave a situation heated with those he cares about; so ending it on a positive note is important. Cyrus appreciates Fitz's acknowledgement that he is appreciated, and that he knows he's deserving of the position. Despite being lashed thoroughly first; he is happy with the result of the meeting. Just as before he admits he needed to be taken to task on the situation.

Cyrus extends his hand to Fitz and says, "Thank you again Fitz, and I promise I will conform to your request. I just want to say Big Gerry and Mellie are problems in their own right; the issues they can cause are downright scary." Liv says, "You're right Cyrus; that's why I have resources checking on them going forward to ensure we remain abreast of their moves. Big Gerry is more of a threat than her though; he seems to be able to pull her strings quite easily. She doesn't appear to have her own agenda yet."

They both agree with her; Big Gerry is the main problem. She is just a symptom, and if they neutralize him; they will have less worries. "I am working on a long term solution for Big Gerry; but it doesn't include taking his life, just making life uncomfortable, which will serve as a great deterrent for him. I will tell you more when I have more to tell you gentlemen." Although they are both intrigued; no one asks for clarification on her comment.

Instead Fitz says, "Now that this is settled; I am hungry so let's go eat." As they walk out of the study. Liv says, "I hope James is okay; we haven't seen or heard him for a while." Suddenly, they hear a loud shriek, and someone saying, "Oh my God is that on loan from the museum?" They all break out into laughter; clearly James has stumbled on onto one of the collection pieces that Fitz has hanging in the hall.

"This is like Disney land for him; please forgive him." Says Cyrus. Liv and Fitz continue to laugh; it's hilarious to watch the embarrassment on Cyrus' face, and hear the excitement in James' voice. "It's fine Cyrus; we knew this would happen; I overheard him talking about his art fetish at the ball" says Liv. Nonetheless, Cyrus still feels mortified, and says, "I will be right back."

As he goes to get James, he must have reminded him of where he was. Because the whooping, and hollering stops. When Cyrus reemerges with him in tow; he looks like a scolded child. Liv asks "James did you enjoy looking at the artwork?" He replies, "Yes I did thank you; I am sorry if I was too loud or disruptive." Liv replies, "James you were nothing of the sort; don't worry about it. Art is fascinating and deserves celebration." James smiles and feels better knowing that unlike Cyrus' words, he didn't embarrass him at all.

Brunch is served and the food is delicious. They are served, Waldorf salad with ahi seared tuna, blackened salmon salad, seared venison tenderloins over a Yukon gold mash, and shrimp scampi. The conversation is light, and fun no business talk, just relaxing conversations about life and travel. It starts as a difficult morning that turns into a wonderful afternoon. Cyrus and James prepare to leave, and as Liv and Fitz walk them out, her cell rings. It's business; so she has to take it, but says good-bye to them first, and walks away to take her call.


	81. Chapter 81

Fitz and Cyrus talk for a moment, and then Cyrus and James leave. As he closes the door behind them; he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sees that it's Andrew. He answers, "Hey Andy what's up?" He replies, "Hey Fitz I just wanted to call, and let you know we were able to get the motion heard in chambers this morning. It's done. Your specimen will be destroyed today, and I will have confirmation of it by tomorrow."

Fitz is ecstatic, he says, "Wow Andy that is fantastic; I thought we had to wait until tomorrow or Wednesday." Andy replies, "Yeah, we would've; but Judge Collier was available sooner. So I jumped at the chance to get it handled. It's all done; so you can rest easy. The only babies coming forth will be you and Liv's." Fitz responds, "Thank you Andy!"

Andrew smiles as he says, "You're welcome; I figured you would be happy about that news. But I also need to tell you, Mellie was looking for you." Fitz responds, "What?" Andrew replies, "When we came out of chambers; she was sitting in the hallway, and when she saw me she asked if you were coming." Fitz is baffled by this news; he asks, "Why the hell would she think I would be there? Or even want to see her? She sees me once a year at the gala, and even that is too much." Andrew replies, "Yeah, I know. It threw me off too; I asked her if it was related to the divorce. She said no; it was personal, and she needs to see you."

Fitz is flabbergasted; he cannot imagine what she could possibly want to talk to him about, and doesn't care. "So what do you think?" Asks Andrew, as he replies, "I think she is out of her mind if she thinks I have anything to discuss with her. If she didn't talk to you about it being my attorney, then it wasn't important. She's just trying to make waves; she has found out I am happy; so she wants to try to suck the air out of my sails. But it's not going to work." Andrew agrees that could be the case; but he still asks, "So how are you going to handle it?" Fitz responds, "I am not meeting with her; or talking with her. It's completely unnecessary Andy."

While he understands his feelings; he feels that Fitz should at least consider trying to find out what the issue is before they see each other in public. "Fitz I get what you're saying; but do you really want her to approach you at the gala with Liv on your arm? How will that go? You know how off the rails she can be; you cannot afford her going the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest in public."

Although Fitz doesn't want to deal with her; he has to admit Andrew is right. He needs to handle this quickly and privately. Damn her he thinks; he cannot believe he is trapped into dealing with her well after their divorce. He replies, "I guess your right Andy; I don't need a scene made at the gala. There will be reporters there and political colleagues as well. I will have to figure something out."

Andrew is glad he's being more reasonable about the situation; so he asks, "Did you want her number?" He responds, "Yeah just text it to me." Andrew agrees to send it to him. He can tell the news is bothersome. But he feels it's a necessary action, and takes a moment to ensure him that is the case. He says, "Look Fitz I know you don't want to do this; but maybe this will be good for you. You don't talk to her, and haven't since the divorce. Maybe you can clear the air, and let go of the anger, and resentment you have for her. It could be good for you in the long run."

Fitz is in disbelief hearing Andrew's words; he asks, "So you're encouraging me to do this Andy?" Andrew sighs as he says, "Fitz I am encouraging you to let go of the disdain you're carrying around for this woman. If talking to her can achieve that, maybe I am. It's just a thought." Fitz shakes his head and says, "Well thanks for the advice, and the good news about the court decision; I will talk to you later." Andrew says, "Okay, good-bye." Fitz replies, "Bye," And they hang up.

At the end of the call, Fitz feels conflicted about his conversation; he doesn't know which way to turn on this right now. As he sits in wonderment; he gets a text from Andrew. It's Mellie's number. After he reads the text he hears Liv coming toward him. As she walks up to him; she says, "Sorry about that; it was drama at the office. I had to put out a fire via phone. One of my clients was giving Abby a hard time; so I had to step in. But we are good now."

She sees him looking at her; but she also sees he's different. She asks, "What's wrong Fitz?" He just looks at her, takes her hand and leads her over to the couch. She walks with him, he sits down, and he pulls her down into his lap. She sits down willingly, and smiling as she settles into him.

He kisses her lips sweetly, and she gets turned on. He feels her slide her hands down to his crotch. He haphazardly stops her, realizing his intention wasn't sex, but it's trending there fast, and he still needs to talk to her. He grabs her hand and says, "Wait baby. I need to talk to you." She places his hand on her breast and says, "Can't it wait?" He smiles and says, "No baby it can't; we need to talk." Liv feels his energy change, and it snaps her out of her lustful state.

She changes position in his lap, sitting up she asks with concern "Fitz what's wrong?" He sighs as he says, "Andrew called to tell me the judge heard my case today in chambers, and we won the decision." Liv replies, "Okay isn't that what we want? Why are you looking like someone died?"

Fitz says, "That's the good part Liv; I am happy about that. But the other part is Mellie is asking to see me alone." Liv sits back away from him, and asks in confusion; "Why does she need to see you?" He shrugs his shoulders, and says, "I don't know; she told Andy she wants to meet with me. She thought I was going to be at the courthouse today. So since the next time I see her will be in public; I didn't want a scene made simply because I refused to see her privately in advance. What do you think I should do?"

Liv is unsure of what to think or how to feel; she is sitting and thinking trying to take this all in. It was one thing to be by his side at the gala; it's another thing to know he's meeting with her alone. She's not ready for that news. Fitz sees the look of contemplation on her face; he doesn't want to disturb her, so he just sits quietly.

After a few minutes; she looks at him, touches his face, and then lays her head on his chest as he holds her. She's not sure how to feel or what to feel, but regardless of what's going on in her head and heart, she simply doesn't have words right now. He feels her struggle, and doesn't have words right now either; but his arms around her for now, is all they have and all they need in the moment.


	82. Chapter 82

An hour passes before anyone says anything; she sits up, and looks up at him with eyes of sadness and worry. Her silence worries him; he asks, "Livy tell me what you're thinking." She wants to speak, but the words won't come out; it hurts to say them; because she's not sure what he will say back to her. She sighs and says, "I know you love me, I know your committed to us; but it's clear you have unfinished business with her. So as much as it will pain me to know you're with her; I think you and her need to talk."

The tears are welling up in her eyes; he feels her emotion. He says, "Baby, if it bothers you. I won't meet with her; I am not going to knowingly hurt you." She appreciates his consideration for her feelings; but as long as he is hung up on his past they will continue to revisit this, and that will hurt more than a one-time meeting to clear the air.

She says, "Honestly Fitz, this isn't about me; it's about your life before me. You're divorced yes, but you haven't truly moved on; because you still harbor such emotion for her that you can barely focus when her name comes up or you see her. You need to deal with this before we can go any further Fitz; I want all of you, and I want to know you're truly present, and free from your past. That can't happen with you holding on to your anger, and rage for her, and your father."

Fitz is almost speechless; he can't believe her words; He says, "Liv I don't have feelings for her. When I leave her presence; I want to shower to remove all trace of having been around her. I also fail to see what my father has to do with this." Liv hears his resistance to her words; but it's time he faced his issues head on. She says, "Fitz he has everything to do with this; they both hurt you individually, and together. Mellie and your father, are two people who were closest to you when you were at your weakest point; when you needed them the most; they betrayed you, and you've never forgiven them for it."

She sees the emotion rising in his eyes, as he says, "They don't deserve my forgiveness Liv; they deserve each other, and for me to be absent from both of their lives." She touches his face; she sees his battle dealing with his feelings. She takes a breath as she says, "Baby, holding grudges, doesn't make you feel better. It makes you feel worse, because you carry around that burden with you forever. Fitz whenever their names are mentioned your body language changes, and your mood alters immediately. It's just not wise to give anyone that much power over yourself." He hears her; but he's not sure of what she's saying.

He asks, "So you want me to forgive her, and him for what they've done? Just let them off the hook for their actions." She feels his frustration and she says "Fitz forgiveness isn't about the other person; it's about you. You need to forgive them, so you can move on. The longer you hold onto your anger; the longer you're trapped by the emotions attached to the moments they hurt you. I think seeing and talking with her to clear your head of the old baggage will help you and us in the long run."

As he listens to her speak, some of what she is saying is sinking in, and it sounds a lot like what Andrew was saying to him earlier. Admittedly, he is annoyed at the fact that his father, and Mellie, can always seem to get a rise out of him. The anxiety and nervousness he feels when they come around, or when they are mentioned is unreal. "As much as I hate to admit it; Livy your right, I am holding grudges against both of them. But I have been pissed off for so long; I don't know where to begin to let go." She understands his position and says, "It's not easy; but it's worth it Fitz. It's worth it to be free from the emotional bondage."

Now her words are making sense to him, the more she speaks. He remembers talking about forgiveness in therapy after his divorce; but thought it was crap until now. But he's tired of the emotional rollercoaster his father and Mellie's names evoke in him, and maybe it's time he works on getting past those feelings. She sees he's starting to buy into what she's saying. It warms her heart to know she is getting through to him; she understands how difficult the situation is for him, and appreciates him making an effort to move on.

He asks, "Where or how do I start down this path to forgiveness Liv?" She smiles and says, "You start by accepting that it's done, and nothing can change what happened. You deal with it by confessing how you feel about the situation, either to the person associated with the situation, or to someone else. But ultimately, don't lose sight of the main purpose of this process; it is for you to let go of what you're feeling, regardless of whether the other person hears you or is even listening. You have to make it about you, and not them; because you cannot control how another person will react. You can only control how you react to that person."

He's understanding her more as she talks; he says, "So I am just freeing my mind of all of the feelings associated with the negative things they have done?" Liv says, "Yes in so many words that's exactly what you're doing. The reason they can get to you; is because you're letting them get to you Fitz; it's exhausting exerting that much energy, especially for people who don't matter. You think you're punishing them, but you're punishing yourself by holding on to that baggage."

For the first time Fitz feels like he understands the forgiveness angle allot better. He always thought forgiveness was only for those you love; but now he understands everyone needs, or is entitled to it for the greater good. Nonetheless, he's not sure how this approach is going to work when dealing with Mellie and his father. But he is willing to try it. She sees he's thinking, and asks, "Am I making any sense to you baby?" He smiles and says, "Yes you are making perfect sense. I get it; if I want to be free of this emotional baggage. I have to let it go, or it will continue to consume me. But I just don't know how this will work with Mellie, and my father Liv. They are not the easiest people to deal with."

She replies, "That's why I said you can't make it about the other person; it has to be about you. Honestly baby, some people like to be miserable, and enjoy spreading it around. So they can't appreciate forgiveness, and conflict resolution, because they count on conflict to survive. It's possible those two are those types of people; no one is expecting you to be friends with either of them. It's just about making your interactions with them easier for you, which you can do by accepting them for who they are, and forgiving them."

The conversation leaves them both in a better place. He now feels talking to Mellie is something he needs to do; avoiding her isn't working anyway, and he's tired of being angry, just because she is present. He's seeing it for what it is; it's a defense mechanism he uses to keep her at bay. He does the same with his father; the idea is to stay on guard at all times which is exhausting.

She sees he's thinking; she knows he's coming to a conclusion. So she prepares to hear his response. He says, "Liv I am going to call her, and hope that she will talk to me over the phone; I know that you said seeing her is best. But if I can avoid seeing her I will. As for my father that is a different story; I am not sure how to tackle that job, but I will figure it out."

She understands his position in both instances, and says, "Do whatever you feel comfortable with Fitz; it's about you. It's your moment to free yourself from this situation." He appreciates her understanding and support, but wants to be sure she is okay. He looks at her with love, and concern in his eyes, as he caresses her face. She sees him staring at her and she asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He responds, "Like what Liv?" She replies, "You look worried."


	83. Chapter 83

He is concerned about her; she's right. He says, "Liv this is a lot for me to deal with; but I am more concerned about you. How are you with all of this?" She smiles loving how he considers her feelings, despite this being something he needs support to cope with. She replies, "Fitz I am okay now; I was struggling at first. But I am fine now; I understand why you and Mellie need to talk. Despite us not knowing what her plan is; I still feel you can get some use out of the conversation for your sake." He marvels at her wisdom, strength, and understanding; she weathers the storm without wavering or blinking.

He touches her face as he asks, "How did you become so wise?" She smiles and says, "Blame my mother; she is huge on forgiveness and conflict resolution. Growing up we were never allowed to walk away angry; we always resolve things as they happen." Fitz replies, "That's an amazing approach Liv; your mother is a very smart lady." Liv says, "Yes she is a great mother; if I am half as good as she is. I will be happy." He pulls her into his arms and says, "You will be a fantastic mother Livy; I am sure of it." He kisses her lips sweetly, as she remains on his lap, and their kiss deepens.

However, their kiss is interrupted, by sounds of the kitchen staff preparing for dinner. They smile at each other, as he asks, "Can we go upstairs?" She smiles and says, "Fitz you have to make your call; no procrastinating. We leave in two days; so it's best to get this done before we hit the campaign trail." He knows she's right; so he says, "Okay, I will call her now." He takes his phone out of his pocket, and she gets ready to get up. He asks her, "Where are you going?" She looks at him and says, "I am going to go into the media room, to watch a movie; my absence will give you some privacy while you make your call."

He takes her hand and says, "Baby I don't need privacy; you can sit with me while I do this. I don't have any secrets from you." She likes that he wants to be open with her, but needs him to know she trusts him. She says, "Fitz I trust you to take care of this; you don't need to prove anything to me. I am fine with giving you space."

While he appreciates her trust and confidence in him; he feels like she's not being honest with him about why she's leaving. So he wants to get it out and in the open. He puts down his phone, and pulls her back down onto his lap as he says, "Come here Liv." She sits down again straddling him, as he says, "I know you trust me; this isn't about trust. You said do what's comfortable for me. You being by my side in this moment is what's comfortable for me. I want you with me; it's important to me. But if you're doing this because you can't handle this moment; tell me, I will understand."

His words hit her in a way she doesn't expect; maybe that is more of the issue. He is now ready to face his truth, and she knows he needs to; but is she nervous now about the fallout? She wonders in the moment. She sees the desire to have her present in his eyes, and she says "I guess I am a little anxious about being here to witness the call; but if you really want me here I will stay." He reconfirms her choice by asking, "Are you sure?" She takes a breath and says, "Yes baby I'm sure." He smiles and kisses her lightly, as he grabs his phone; he pulls up her number, and makes the call.

He dials the number and hits the speaker button. The phone rings a few times, and he thinks he is about to get voice mail, but then a familiar voice answers and says, "Hello." He responds, "Hello Mellie, it's Fitz." She sounds a little surprised, but says, "Hello Fitz," In a voice that makes Liv feel a bit uncomfortable, because it sounds rather sexy. She searches his face for a reaction, but there is no response. He looks like he's talking to the gas company.

She says, "I wasn't expecting your call so soon; and honestly I don't generally answer private calls." He rolls his eyes and responds, "Well this is the only time I have available, and Andrew said you needed to talk to me. So he gave me your number, and I am calling you as you requested. Is this a bad time?"

Liv now realizes he didn't have her number, and clearly she doesn't have his either; wow, they really don't talk she thinks to herself. She cannot imagine not talking to him anymore after spending a life with him. But under these circumstances it makes sense. She feels the tension in his body climbing; she touches his hand. He looks at her and manages a smile. Her touch calms him a bit. Having her with him ensures he will get through this without losing his cool.

Mellie says, "It is a little hectic right now; so can you meet me in a half hour at our old house. Or I can come to you?" He takes a deep breath as he looks at Liv, his irritation is obvious, but he doesn't yell he just says, "No, you coming to me is not an option; does this really require us to meet? Why can't we talk about this over the phone?"

She pauses and it sounds like she is muffling the phone as if to avoid someone from hearing her. She says, "Look Fitz; I know that you don't want to talk to me, especially after the recent situation. However, I do need to speak to you, and it should be done in person. Is that possible?" He looks at Liv again to maintain his composure, and she nods yes to him; she sees the resistance in his face. But at her urging he says, "Yes that's possible."

She replies, "Good, thank you for cooperating; shall we say in a half hour?" He replies. "No, I will see you around 6pm is that good?" Liv looks at him and the time. She's wondering why he needs to push back the meeting time by 2 and a half-hours. Additionally, Mellie is noticeably annoyed at his request; but he doesn't care. It's going to be on his terms, if it's going to happen at all. He hears her pause, and then she says, "Okay fine Fitz, but don't be late." He replies, "Okay, see you then, bye," and hangs up before she responds.

After he hangs up; Liv places her hand over her mouth, and watches him breathe deeply, as if he is beyond relieved the call is over. She understands how he feels, but she says, "Fitz you hung up on her." He replies, "I said good-bye before hanging up." She closes her eyes, and takes a breath, as she shakes her head; he sees the worry on her face.

He says, "Liv you said make this about me, and I am doing that; it's about me if she wants to talk to me. It's going to be on my terms." She looks at him and says, "Yes Fitz, but don't be rude; there's no reason to be that way. Please promise me you will behave yourself."

He devilishly asks "what do I get if I do? "She is outdone by his response and asks; "Are you seriously leveraging sexual favors here?" He smiles as he replies, "In a word yes!" She smiles as he pulls her close, and he starts kissing her neck, "Baby the kitchen staff." Says Liv. "Oh yeah we were about to go upstairs let's go." Suddenly, it dawns on her why he pushed back the meeting time; she asks, "Is that why you told her 6:00pm?" As they stand up he pulls her closer by her waist, and grabs her ass, as he says, "Yes do you have a problem with that?" Ironically, she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. She actually finds it kind of hot.


	84. Chapter 84

He grips her ass like a vice grip; his aggression is idling high and he is definitely ready to go. She kisses him deeply, and then answers him by saying, "No, I don't have a problem with it." He smiles at her lustfully; as he picks her up and carries her up the stairs to their room. Upon entry he puts her down, and closes the door behind them. As he turns to face her; she is removing her shirt and bra, and she's walking backwards toward the bed. He follows her, as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants. By the time they reach the bed; they are both naked, and craving each other.

As they fall back onto the bed; she moves further onto the bed, as he pursues her; the fire and urge in his eyes is unreal. She sees and feels the intensity in his eyes; he grips her thighs and pulls her toward him, as he plunges his tongue deep into her mouth. He's kissing her hard and rough. She feels his aggression and is significantly turned on by his demeanor. As he kisses her he slides his hand down her body, and massages her folds; her wetness is profound. He moans as he feels it; she strokes his love stick, its rigidity is insane. He breaks the kiss and kisses her neck; then moves to her breasts, and back up to her neck. She feels the tension in his body; it is ridiculously high.

She licks on his ear lobe and sucks on his neck, as he kisses on her neck. She feels his fire and wants him so bad. She runs her fingers through his hair, he groans and without warning she feels his hips swing back, and then suddenly forward, as he enters her. She gasps and screams because of the abrupt entry. She bites down on his neck, as he strokes her fast and hard. The pressure turns to pleasure within seconds; he's idling so high she can tell he is going to be releasing soon.

His thrusts are wild and strong; her body is responding to him beautifully. She is wet and her walls are contracting; she's trying to pull her arousal back, but his thrusts are so impactful she can't stop herself. He's not looking at her at first, but then his eyes open as his pace increases. Between the moans he says "MMMM Livy," repeatedly. She knows he's enjoying her. She is certainly enjoying him too; the more he pounds her, the wetter she gets, and the hotter she gets for him.

She responds to his moans by saying, "Yes Baby MMMM," as she rotates her hips a bit, and their thrusts synchronize; she begins squeezing him internally. They both feel the result; she releases a warm flow of wetness at the best possible moment, and their eyes meet again. He's turned on more than ever now; he suddenly places her left leg on his shoulder, and proceeds to pound her diligently. She moans "Yes baby, MMMMM." Her moans motivate him; he's expelling a great amount of tension and aggression, grunting and moaning in response to her. They are both sliding to the edge of their arousal walls, and just at the end of it, they thrust once more, as they both fall over into orgasm.

Breathless and sweating; he releases into her, and she locks him in place; he watches her as she rises up on her elbows, and lays her head back enjoying him emptying into her. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her, as he clears her hair from her forehead. In the moment of silence she asks, "Baby why are you staring at me?" He responds, "Because you're sexy as hell, and I can't believe your mine." She smiles at him as she kisses him and says, "Thank you baby; your beyond hot yourself." He laughs and kisses her once more.

Their kiss deepens as she rolls him over on his back, and she takes control; she straddles him as she kisses him looking into his eyes. Her fire is reignited; he feels her intensity, and is excited by it. She feels him throbbing beneath her, as her nipples pulsate, and he licks them. She moans as she throws her head back, and he lifts her up to prepare her for entry. Once she lands her head is thrown forward, as he sits up, leaning against the headboard. He wraps his arms around her; he holds her neck from behind with one hand, as he wraps his other arm around her waist for guidance.

As she rides him in an up and down motion; his shaft rubs against her clit repeatedly. She feels the power in his thrust from underneath, and she is floating on pure pleasure. She is dripping wet, and sloppy just as he likes. He's enjoying her immensely; she can tell by his moans, and grunts. He's kissing on her neck as she rides him; the pace is steady, and strong, and her climax is coming up quickly. She feels him start to pulsate, as he whispers her name in her ear. He sounds so damn sexy; she says, "Say my name again baby." He moans, "OOOOh Livy," He says repeatedly; suddenly her climax is just ahead of her.

Her pace increases as she feels her clit twinge, and his pulsation increases too. In the moment he decides to lie back, and lets her take over; he grips her waist, and she grips his shoulders, as she thrusts wildly chasing her orgasm. The strength of his thrust is amazing, her sloppiness adds to the pleasure for both of them. He moans, "MMMM damn baby you feel that?" She feels it and responds, "Yes Oh God Yes MMMMHMM!." She wants to, but she can't stop it, as she twerks her hips once more, and squeezes him internally; they both let go simultaneously.

Their bodies are ravaged by orgasm, as she lies on his chest trying to catch her breath, as he strokes her back. He kisses her forehead as their breathing stabilizes, and she kisses him softly. "I love you so much baby" she says as he strokes her face. He feels her love and the tenderness in her voice as he replies "I know Livy; I love you too."

He doesn't want to go, and shutters at the thought of leaving her here alone. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" She sighs as she says, "Yes I will be okay. Will you be okay going to her house alone?" He looks at her and says, "I will have 4 armed men with me Liv. I am not going alone; plus I will be taking one inside with me too." She likes his idea; she has less worry of something sinister coming out of this meeting knowing an armed guard will be present.

He sees her thinking as they reposition, and she slides off of him as he prepares to get up. "What are you thinking about Livy?" I was just thinking of how she could use this against you in any way." He replies, "I don't see how she could manage it; I will have secret service with me in the room." Liv knows they will be present, but that doesn't stop her mind from wondering about Mellie's motives.

"I know, I just don't trust her; so be smart Fitz. Don't let her goat you into a fight, or get too close to her." He leans over to her as he says, "Baby, I will not touch her, no worries there I promise, okay?" He kisses her and she responds, "Okay," as he kisses her lips again, and walks into the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes she follows him into the bathroom; she gets in to the shower with him. She sees he is in thought so she asks, "Are you nervous?" He replies, "No, I am just ready to get this over with. I still don't know why I am meeting her other than for what you and I talked about." She agrees it would be better to know what is on the table in advance; but at least he will have security with him she thinks to herself.

They kiss and he holds her for a few minutes; they shower and get out. She sits on the bed after drying off and dressing in his worn US Navy T shirt and some shorts. "Liv I just took that off; there are some clean ones in the closet." She smiles and says, "I want to wear this one it smells like you. I will wear it until you come back, and then you can take it off of me." He smiles at her, and shakes his head as he finishes dressing.


	85. Chapter 85

She sits on the bed as he dresses, and she gets a surprise. When he lifts his head up to put on his shirt, she notices a bruise on his neck; she covers her mouth as she says, "Oh God your neck." He asks, "What's wrong with my neck?" She smiles and says, "Uhm you have a bruise on it." He looks at her with confusion in his eyes and goes to look in the mirror. She hears him say, "Damn that's purple and blue; what are you part vampire?" She laughs a little and then says, "Fitz I am really sorry. I don't remember doing it."

When he comes out of the bathroom; she meets him at the door. He leans down to kiss her as he says, "This is your payback huh?" She responds, "No, it's not. I really didn't mean to do it. I got caught up in you." He smiles and kisses her again, as they embrace, and he says, "Then I was doing my job, and I accept this as payment with pride." She laughs as they kiss playfully.

He walks over to his closet and finishes dressing; she asks, "So how are you going to cover it up?" He looks at her and asks, "Why would I have to cover it up?" She responds, with a look of confusion on her face, as she says, "Because she's going to see it if you don't Fitz." He smiles as he asks, "Is that a problem?"

Liv is unsure of what to say; in one way she is fine that Mellie will see the mark. However, in another way, she is a little embarrassed about it. She says, "It's not that it's a problem Fitz. It's just a little embarrassing that's all. We are too grown to be walking around with hickies." He laughs and says, "Liv it's not something that happens often, and this will be gone before I make any public appearances. Tonight only Mellie will see it, and I don't care what she thinks anyway."

She takes a breath and realizes that either way he is right; so it's no big deal. He finishes dressing; she notices how sexy he looks in his khaki color casual slacks, and light blue, button up open collar shirt. The blue shirt brings out his eyes. She wonders, why does his clothes have to hang so well on his body? Even his shirts are perfectly tailored. She doesn't want him looking this good going to see her, but damn he looks good in everything, so she can't object to it.

He sees her staring at him and says, "Livy you obviously don't want me to go; I see you pouting. Maybe I shouldn't go, or maybe you should come with me." His words shake her from her mood of pouting instantly, as she responds by saying, "I don't want you to go. But I know you should, and me going with you isn't an option Fitz. It would be very uncomfortable for everyone, especially me. So I will wait here patiently wearing your shirt, and waiting for you to return." He agrees it wouldn't be a good idea for her to accompany him, so he lets it go.

He reaches out to take her hand as he says, "Come walk me to the door." They walk downstairs hand in hand, and wait for Tom to bring the car around. As he holds her in his arms, they stand in the doorway leading outside. He feels her resistance to him leaving and says, "Don't worry baby; I will be back in no time I promise; watch a movie, and by the time you're done I should be on my way back."

She looks up at him; his eyes are sparkling. She says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too Livy;" they share a kiss that heats up quickly. He grabs her ass as they kiss; she feels him pressing against her, which makes her moan during the kiss. The annoyingly loud sound of the car pulling up, on the gravel drive way; interrupts their kiss.

He looks at her and says, "I'll be thinking about you the whole time baby; don't worry okay?" She nods yes and says, "Okay I'll be waiting for you." He strokes her face, and says, "Damn you're so beautiful." She giggles as he kisses her lips once more, before he walks away and says, "Wish me luck." She laughs and says, "Good luck babe. Love you!" He replies, "Love you too, as he gets in the car, and they drive off.

She watches the car drive down the driveway, and out of sight to the outer gate. She returns inside and walks to the media room to watch a movie. She picks a comedy, "Think like a Man Too." As the movie begins her phone rings; she sees by the caller Id its Zoe. She pauses the movie, as she answers the phone. She says, "Hey Zoe." She hears two voices in unison say, "Hey sissy." Liv laughs and replies, "Awe, yawl calling me on the party line huh?" They both laugh; it's been a while since all the Pope women were on the phone together at once.

Ellie asks, "What are you up to Livy?" Liv replies, I am watching a movie, and what are you ladies up to?" Zoe responds, "I am getting ready for a meeting; I am still in London on assignment." Ellie replies, "I am hiding in the basement for quiet time from the brood upstairs." They all laugh. Liv asks Ellie "Sissy when are mom and dad going home?" Ellie replies, "Girl tomorrow and I am beyond happy to have my house back." Liv and Zoe understand her completely; it's rough living with family, especially when your grown, married with kids, and it's your house.

Zoe laughs and says, "Ellie you are a true saint, because I would be at a hotel at this point." Liv and Ellie both laugh in agreement. Zoe is too impatient for most things, so she is speaking her truth. Ellie asks, "So Zoe how are things with Mark?" Zoe replies, "He's still trying to get back into my good graces, but it's not happening. I am done; I am having the locks changed, and he needs to have his things out by the end of the week." Both Liv and Ellie love to hear that Zoe is truly moving forward, and not holding on to Mark.

"Good for you sissy; you deserve better, and you'll be happier, if you keep making good decisions," Says Ellie. Zoe smiles and says, "Thank you Ellie. I am just doing what I know is right. Talking to you two, and mama in the midst of this helped me to open my eyes. I am making some different choices for my future. "Liv asks, "What choices Zoe?" Both Ellie and Liv hang on her every word.

She replies, "Well I have an interview with a few LA magazines, over the phone tomorrow, and if I get either of the jobs, I will be based in LA no more traveling." Both Liv and Ellie scream with excitement and Ellie says, "Oh my goodness Zoe that will be amazing. We will get to see each other so much more."

Zoe replies, "Yes sissy we will, and I will get to see my niece and nephews too. I am missing too much of them growing up." Liv replies, "Zoe I am so proud of you; I hope you get the job." "Thanks sissy I hope so too. It's time to settle down a little; all this traveling has been fun and interesting, but I feel like I need to be still for a while. Does that make sense?" They both reply, "Yes it does."

After giving such exciting news, and chatting for a little longer, Zoe says, "Well ladies I have a production meeting to get to; so I will talk to you later. Bye sisters. Love you both." She says as she hangs up. They reply in unison, "Love you too sissy." Once Zoe hangs up, Ellie says, "Livy you there?" She replies, "Yes Ellie I am here." Ellie sighs and says, "I am so happy for Zoe. If she moves here it will be awesome." Liv replies. "Yes it will be great. You two can hang out so much more, and maybe I can visit more often too." Ellie agrees and says, "Yes that will be fun; all three Pope women together again in the same place could be dangerous." They both laugh.


	86. Chapter 86

Liv feels the sudden need to disclose her feelings to Ellie, about her and Fitz's current situation, just to get another perspective. But before she can ask her Ellie says, "So where's your loving boyfriend this evening?" She laughs and says funny you should ask I was just about to talk to you about that very thing. Ellie sits up and says, "Why what's up?" Liv sighs as she says, "He is meeting with his ex-wife this evening."

Ellie is in shock as she says, "Liv don't play with me." Liv smiles and says, "Ellie I'm not kidding, he went to meet with her." She is confused and says, "Liv I know there is more to the story so please spill it before I have a heart attack." Liv shakes her head knowing Ellie is super dramatic. She tells her the story about the insemination, and a brief synopsis of their marriage and divorce, just stating it ended badly.

Ellie is quiet at first and then says, "Liv this is like a damn soap opera." Liv laughs and says, "Yeah, it feels a little young and the restless to me too; but it's our reality." Ellie says, "So in a nutshell; when she had him she didn't want him. But now she's been without him for a decade, and she wants him back. However, he doesn't want her, so she decides to force him into parenthood with her. Is that the gist of it? Asks Ellie," Liv smiles and says, "Yeah, that's about right sissy."

Ellie says, "Damn Livy that is a hot mess; why did you let him go see her?" Liv says, "He's a grown man Ellie I don't have any control over him, and honestly I encouraged him to go because I want this settled before we go any further." Ellie asks, "What's there to settle they are divorced?" Liv explains, he has too much anger and resentment built up inside from their break up. It needs to be dealt with, so they can move forward.

Ellie now understands and says, "Well sissy it makes sense. I didn't realize he was still holding on to that rage; he appears to be well adjusted. He seems to love you and be happy." Liv replies, "Yeah, in that sense he is fine; but girl if you mention her name, his body language changes, and his mood alters immediately. It's unreal; she really did a number on him."

Ellie says, "Wow that's deep." Liv replies, "Yes, a little too deep for my taste. I can't have another woman having that kind of effect on him; that has to stop right now." Ellie responds, "Yeah, I agree Liv; you know I had a similar situation with Jayson's ex-wife, and once she realized he and I were for real, she got the message. You need to make sure she feels your presence Liv."

She agrees and says, "Yeah, I know. I think she will get a little taste of that tonight; I left a hickey on Fitz's neck. Not intentionally, but it's very visible; plus I am sure he will mention me to her tonight. Then when we go to the gala in a few weeks, we will be going together, so she will see me for the first time."

Ellie says, "And girl you better be fierce." Liv laughs and says, "Honey I've already started looking at dresses; I will send you the one's I have looked at so far." Liv knows that Fitz is hers; but she can't turn down an opportunity to look amazing, meeting his ex-wife for the first time.

Ellie says, "Okay send them to me. I will be glad to help you pick one." Liv is grateful for the help. As she is about to speak; she hears her call waiting beep. She sees it's her attorney's office, so she says, "Hey sissy. I have a business call coming in. I have to take this; I will call you back." Ellie replies, "Okay, sissy love you bye." She responds, "Love you too bye."

Liv takes a breath; it's the call she's been waiting for. "Hello Josh how are you?" He says, "Hello Olivia. I am doing well; thanks for asking and you?" She replies, "I am well thank you; to what do I owe this pleasure?" Josh responds, "Liv I have some news for you; but before I share it with you I have two questions." She responds, "Okay, What are the questions?"

He asks, "Did Governor Grant sign an official client non-disclosure agreement? Also have you received any money for the work you've done for the campaign?" She replies, "No Josh. He didn't sign an agreement, and no I haven't received any payment for services rendered." She hears him give a sigh of relief as he says, "That is great news Liv. Because in that case you are not in breach of the morals clause in your contract. Without that form being on file; he isn't an official client of OPA. So you are a volunteer working on his behalf, but not as a paid campaign advisor so your relationship is not in conflict with the agreement. Therefore, you can pursue a personal relationship with him with no legal or ethical fallout."

Liv feels like a child on Christmas morning, who just got her favorite toy; she doesn't know whether to scream or cry. She knows she needs to remain professional, and it's killing her because she feels like she is going to burst like a balloon. Liv is floored at the news; she says, "Wow are you sure Josh?" He replies, "Yes Olivia. I am sure; we have worked on this long and hard, and seen every angle, and this is the best route to take. This option allows you to retain full control of OPA."

She can barely contain her excitement; she says, "Oh my God Josh; thank you so much. I really appreciate this great news! Thanks also for your hard work." Josh replies, "It was a challenge, but I am glad we found a plausible solution for you Olivia. Just let me know if there is anything else we can do for you." Liv is beyond happy and says, "Okay thanks again Josh have a great evening." Josh hears the smile in her voice and says, "You're very welcome Olivia. Have a good night as well." He says, as they both hang up.

When she hangs up the phone she expels a yell of happiness that causes two agents to come into the room. She looks up and she apologizes immediately "I am so sorry I am just happy; no danger. I got some good news." The agents give her a nod and go back to their posts advising false alarm no threat into their mics.

She dances a little with joy for a few minutes and wants to tell Fitz; but would rather tell him in person. Now she really can't wait for him to come home. She runs upstairs and pulls out some new lingerie she bought on her last shopping spree. She looks at the pieces and says to herself, he is going to lose his mind when he sees her in this one.

She looks at the clock and sees he's been gone now for a while, and she wonders how it's going, despite the excitement surrounding her news. She looks down at her phone and sees the notification light is blinking. She swipes the phone to open up her messages and there is a text from Fitz, "Thinking of you, missing you, love you." The text makes her smile as she replies, "Ditto, hurry home. smiley face and heart."


	87. Chapter 87

Liv is overcome by happiness; she has to tell someone. But who? She knows Ellie is with the family, and Zoe is busy. She thinks of her bestie, so she makes the call. Abby answers saying, "Oh my God. I was just about to call you!" Liv hears the excitement in her voice and asks, "Why? What's going on Abs?" Before she can get it out; she hears David singing, "We're having a baby!" Abby yells, "Yes we are having a baby Livy!"

Liv is overjoyed, "Oh my goodness Abby, that is amazing; I am so happy for you two!" She can now hear David singing louder in the background. He sounds super excited, and a little drunk off of his happiness. But it's cute that he is so happy. Liv can hear the happiness in Abby's voice too; she can tell she is beaming.

Liv says, "Congrats to both of you Abs!" Abby replies, "Thank you Livy. Now tell me why you are calling. I haven't talked to you in forever. Liv feels terrible about the distance between them since the start of the campaign; but she knows that Abby understands. She catches her up on all the latest developments. Abby says, "Oh God Liv she is bat shit crazy." Liv cracks up and says, "Abby stop it!" Abby replies, "Liv come on; you can't tell me that is normal behavior, especially with their history. That's like "Misery" crazy!" Liv agrees it's not normal behavior.

Liv says, "You're right Abby. It's definitely not normal." Abby laughs as she says, "Thank you for admitting that Liv." Liv laughs as she says, "You're welcome Abby." Liv shakes her head smiling at the silliness of her friend, as Abby asks, "So why did you let Fitz go see her alone?" "He's not alone Abby he has secret service with him." She replies, "Oh okay, yeah, he's going to need them; hell she might try to kidnap him." Liv can always count on Abby's lack of filter, to brighten her day, by saying everything she would never say out loud. Liv says, "Well Abs, despite that craziness; what I really want to tell you, is I talked to Josh today.

Abby breathes deeply and asks, "What did he say Liv?" Liv relays the information to Abby and she screams, then says, "Oh thank God Livy! I didn't want to say anything, but the thought of you leaving OPA for him scares the hell out of me." Liv appreciates her honesty and says, "I know Abby. It's a scary thought to a point. But honestly this job is not forever. I will need to step away at some point to focus on family life."

Abby agrees their job is not one that is suitable for having a family; the hours are grueling and there is little to no sleep. Abby replies, "Well you are not there yet my dear; so it's good to know we have you around for a little longer before Fitz swoops you off to the white house to make babies. They both smile and laugh at the thought.

Liv then tells Abby about Zoe's possible job news, as well as the situation with Mark. Abby is in shock at the news, but is very happy also that Zoe is no longer dating him. They also talk about her family's overall visit, and about all of the fun they had. She fills her in also on the end of the Matt saga. It was a good chance to really catch up on all of their personal stuff, as well as some business.

Abby tells Liv that Harrison and Stephen are doing well surprisingly; they are not bumping heads, despite both being in positions of power. She also mentions Harrison's involvement with Dana her assistant; Liv is normally not a proponent of office romance. But as long as they remain professional, she doesn't make a fuss until she has to. She also tells Liv everyone is aware of her and Fitz's relationship, and nobody has a real issue with it except Harrison. However, he's just a little peeved because he hasn't talked to her in so long, and he didn't get the information from her directly.

Liv knows that Harrison is upset, and she will deal with him later. They just need some time to talk to smooth things out. She enjoys the time laughing and talking with Abby; but she hears David asking her to dance with him. So she tells Abby "I will let you go Abs; I will check in with you later." But Abby isn't sure all is well, so she asks, "Are you sure Liv? I can talk longer if you need me." Liv says, "Yes Abby. I am sure, go dance with your baby daddy." They both laugh as they say good bye, and hang up.

After hanging up with Abby Liv checks her emails and responds to all the important ones, as well as the text messages. She also sends a thank you text to everyone for their willingness to help, and standing in for her when she asks. She lets Huck know that he needs to continue to monitor Charlie, but he can loosen the reigns. Seeing all business is taken care of; she decides to finish watching her movie selection. She settles into her seat sipping on wine, and eating a bowl of popcorn.

As the car pulls up to the house Fitz feels uneasiness setting in; he feels like coming here is a mistake. But he's here now, so he may as well get it over with. During the ride he replays the conversation with Liv in his head; but by the time he gets here, he feels like a change of plan is in order. He's looking to get this over and done with, as soon as possible. The only way to do that is to be direct, and leave no room for additional conversation. He's broken from his thoughts by Tom asking, "Is this being treated as a family visit sir?"

Fitz replies, "No, it's not." Tom replies, "Then wait here, and I will be back to get you." Fitz agrees by nodding his head, and Tom exits the car. The agents approach the house, and Mellie opens the door to a great surprise. She didn't realize he's not alone until this moment. She forgot about him now having a secret service detail.

Tom says, "Hello mam, we need to sweep the house before he enters; so please step aside." She reluctantly steps aside, and two agents enter the home. Tom and Hal both sweep the house from top to bottom, while two other agents stand outside, and peruse the perimeter. After clearing the house; they go to the car to get Fitz. As they open the door he's sitting in the back reading Liv's reply and smiling.

As he exits the car, Mellie sees his smile; it's gorgeous, and his hair is perfect. Damn he looks amazing; did he always look this good she thinks to herself. He really does look presidential; he's gained some weight, but it looks good on him, she thinks as she surveys his body from head to toe.

As he approaches the door, he sees her standing in the door way; she looks the same. No real changes, other than the amount of make-up she's wearing, he thinks to himself. He suddenly feels like this is about what it often is about with Mellie; it's going to be about her trying to get something she wants.

When he reaches the door; their eyes meet, and he's no longer smiling. She notices the smile fading, the closer he gets to her. She shouldn't be surprised, and she isn't. She's just a little disappointed. "Hello Mellie;" She replies, "Hello Fitz. Please come in." As he enters, Tom comes in behind him, as she attempts to close the door, almost trapping him in the door way.

Fitz says, "Oh he stays inside; he goes where I go." She replies, "This is a private meeting Fitz. I don't want to discuss this in front of anyone; that's why we are meeting here face to face." Fitz looks at her, and says, "Well, if he can't stay, neither can I Mellie; take it or leave it."

His tone is direct and deliberate; he sees she is obviously upset, he isn't relenting on having Tom present. She pauses for a moment, and then says, "Fine he can stay." She opens the door to allow him entry, and closes the door behind him. She tries to shake the look of annoyance, but Fitz knows her all too well, and sees she's still mad. But he doesn't care about her feelings; maybe Tom's presence will speed up the meeting, he thinks as he checks his watch.


	88. Chapter 88

She sees him checking his watch, and can tell he really doesn't want to be here. Her plan is falling apart quicker than she thought it could. But despite his reaction to her; she feels she just needs to rethink her plan, and try to press on. However, when she turns to him; she is captivated by his scent. It's a new one, a fragrance she doesn't recognize, but she likes it. It smells very masculine and sexy; she also can't believe how good he looks, and feels compelled to tell him.

But before she says anything he asks, "Are we going to stand or sit?" She snaps out of her thoughts saying, "I'm sorry. Yes we can sit in the family room here; she points as he walks toward the living space. He sees her sit down on the couch; so he sits in the large arm chair next to the opposite end of the couch.

She notices the distance between them and says, "I don't bite Fitz." He replies, "I beg to differ." She feels the shift in the room; he definitely isn't in the best of moods. She's not sure what she was expecting, but this surely isn't how she thought the interaction would go. He can see she's thinking; he knows now that she's recalculating her next move, and decides to push her by asking, "Mellie can we get this going?"

She breaks from her thoughts again and smiles at him as she says, "Sure, but first can I get you anything?" He replies, "Other than you telling me why I am here; I am fine thanks." He's purposely being cold and distant. She feels the tension building in the room, and tries to diffuse it. He notices her staring at him, so he asks, "Why are you staring at me Mellie?" She smiles as she says, "You look really good Fitz. I love your hair." He gives her a look of confusion, and then a look of pure annoyance, as he says, "Mellie, if you don't start talking in the next 60 seconds; I am out of here. I don't have time for you and your nonsense."

She realizes in this moment, he is not relenting; but she doesn't have a back-up plan. She thought surely seeing her at their old house, and being alone to talk, they could at least settle their differences. Maybe they could even get close again; they were always partners before they married, and good friends.

She's unsure of what to do next; he hasn't commented on her appearance, she's wearing her hair the way he likes it, and even his favorite color on her. But he's said nothing. He doesn't even notice the pictures of them together on the walls or table, she put out strategically. Neither has he commented on the house. They lived in this house their whole marriage, so she thought it would hold some sentiment for him, he loved it so much, when they were together. She's thinking that this was a mistake, but it's too late to turn around now.

He sees her thinking again, and her thoughts are broken by hearing him say, "Okay I'm done;" as he gets ready to get up. She sees him preparing to stand, and says, "Okay wait Fitz; please just wait for one second. I'm sorry I thought I was prepared; one second okay."

He looks at her as he is half sitting, and half standing, and sits back down. In a more direct tone he says, "Let's go Mellie." She takes a breath and says, "Look, this is extremely hard for me; I am just trying to do the right thing here." Fitz scoffs and says, "You're trying to do the right thing? Clearly that's a struggle; because you don't know what that is." His words hurt her; she knows she hasn't behaved in the best way all the time, but he doesn't have to be so mean about it. She gets up off the couch, and walks toward him; Tom steps forward, as if he is going to intervene, but she sees him and stops. "I'm just moving closer that's all." She says with her hands up. Tom relents, but stays focused on her. She sits at the edge of the couch closest to him, as he leans back in the chair, to create more distance between them. It's obvious to her he's not comfortable with her that close. A part of her thinks that maybe, it's because he's fighting his feelings. Maybe there really is still a connection between them. Maybe she has a shot.

As he looks at her; he sees a shift in her eyes, as she begins to speak and lean forward. She says, "Fitz I know your upset with me, as you should be; I did something terrible, and I realize how this must look to you. So I wanted to explain to you, the reasoning behind the crazy action I took. I know it doesn't fix it, but I will feel better if I tell you about it." He has no interest in her story; but he isn't trying to argue either. He figures, maybe if he lets her talk; he can get out of here faster. She sees that he is calming down, and allowing her to speak, so she continues.

"After the divorce, I went into AA, and got clean from alcoholism; I had ten years of sobriety. I was in a good place; I fell in love with a wonderful man, and our relationship was going well until it fell apart. After our break-up; I fell off the wagon, and one night, while looking through some old paperwork. I found a card from the cryobank. I started to think, maybe I could still have one of my dreams of being a mother, and even having our baby, despite us no longer being together anymore." She pauses, and takes a breath, looking into his eyes for any sense of emotion, but sadly there is nothing.

She continues by saying, "After a conversation with Big Gerry over drinks; I found myself preparing for insemination. Fitz I know it was reckless, and inconsiderate of me to do it, but I was hurting, sad, and not thinking clearly. It's no excuse, but that is how I was feeling at the time. That's why I wasn't angry when the injunction came through; I didn't know how it was going to be stopped, but I knew somehow it would be. I just didn't have the courage to do it on my own. As God as my witness Fitz; I am truly sorry for my actions, and I hope you can forgive me."

She sees the look in his eyes, as she finishes; he looks like he is thinking and listening, which makes her more comfortable to continue. She says, "I am actually glad you stopped me; because that is no way for a child to grow up. A child needs both parents in his or her life if possible, and you will be a great dad. I miss you Fitz; I miss us, and I guess I just wanted us to be able to have something together. I wanted us to have another chance.….."

She stops because as he readjusts in his chair; he lifts his head up, and to the side, causing her to see a purple bruise on his neck. She recognizes it immediately, and her mood shifts; Fitz can see the look in her eyes of repentance slowly disappear, and replace with anger and jealousy.

He quickly realizes her tune is changing; because she sees his neck. So he says, "You were saying..." She grits her teeth and sits back on the couch, as she says, "I can't believe this." He shakes his head, and says, "me either; you have a lot of nerve being jealous, or angry Mellie. We have been over for a decade; so your feelings of jealousy, and anger are displaced, and ridiculous."

He sees her getting more upset and asks, "What happened to the moment a few seconds ago, when you were so apologetic? I guess after you saw this wasn't going to end the way you wanted; your contrition oozed right out of your mind huh? You are a real piece of work, and honestly in this moment. I am so glad that I came here today.

I have harbored so much hurt, disgust, anger, and pain against you, and my father for too long. I can't believe I allowed you two, to numb me from experiencing true love, trust, and commitment. However, today I can sit here with you, and go through this, because I have found true love, trust, and commitment, on a level I've never known before. She calms me, she balances me, and above all, she sees me for who I am, and not for who she thinks I can be, and yet she truly loves me anyway."

As he finishes he stands up and says, "Acceptance is a wonderful thing Mellie; I hope you find it; but as for you and I. We will always be exes, and nothing more. Because that is how it should be. We see each other once a year at the gala, and that is more than enough interaction between us. Now I don't mean to be rude; but I have dinner plans, and I think this conversation has run its course. Do you agree?"


	89. Chapter 89

Mellie is still obviously upset; but she cannot bring herself to be overtly angry at him. His words are too eloquently spoken and without conflict, or disrespect, just factual. Therefore, all she can do is accept what he says. She stays sitting for a moment, and then stands up and says, "So this is it? it ends this way between us."

He knows it's been over between them for longer than this moment; but doesn't feel the need to point it out to her. He remembers Liv's advice about not being unnecessarily rude to her. So he shows her mercy, by biting his tongue and saying, "Yes, so let's just let it go, and move on Mellie, what's done is done." He steps away from her and says, "I am going to go now, if that's all."

Feeling completely defeated, and realizing, he has moved on, she replies, "There doesn't seem to be anything else to say, so you can go. I guess I will see you at the gala." He turns around and says, "Yes you will; good-bye Mellie, and do yourself a favor by staying away from Big Gerry. He will always steer you wrong." She accepts his advice in silence with a nod; as she watches him walk out the door, knowing that whatever they had before, is truly gone.

As he gets into the car, all he can think about is Liv; he wonders what she's doing, and cannot wait to be with her. More than that he feels an overwhelming rush of appreciation and love for her; he feels he is finally taking the right steps to putting his emotional baggage concerning Mellie and his father to bed. Suddenly, a thought pops into his head; he dials a number in his phone, and a male voice answers, "Hello."

Fitz smiles and says, "Hello Charles, it's been a while I know, but I have something special I need from you." Charles says, "Hello Fitz; yeah, it has been a while. What type of piece are you looking for?" Fitz grins and says, "An engagement ring." Charles smiles as he replies, as he says, "Wow really? So congratulations are in order for you huh?" Fitz smiles and says, "Yeah I think so; because I have definitely found the one, I will be with for the rest of my life."

Charles replies, "Wow that's wonderful, congratulations; what do you have in mind?" He pauses for a moment, and says, "Thank you; I want you to make something special. Nothing prefabricated. She deserves something original; it must be a clear, princess cut diamond though, and my preference is a platinum setting. I'll let your creativity take care of the rest."

Charles takes notes and likes the information he is given to work with; he says, "Okay Fitz, I can work with this. When is her birthday? He replies, "July 23rd why?" He responds, "Because it will help with the design of the ring; relax I will not disappoint you." Fitz smiles as he says, "I am sure you won't; you never do." Charles appreciates the acknowledgement of the quality of his work; he replies, "Thanks Fitz. When did you need this, and what's her ring size?"

Fitz thinks for a moment and asks, "Is six weeks good?" Charles responds, "Yes that's fine. I can have it for you by then no problem." He replies, "Great and the ring size is seven. "He replies, "Alright good friend. I appreciate the call, and I will be calling you in a few weeks, when I have it ready." He responds, "Okay thanks Charles bye." He says as they both hang up, and his mind drifts back to Liv, and what she is up to.

He sits back enjoying the ride; as he reflects on his phone call to Charles. He always makes extraordinary pieces, so he is sure Liv is going to love his creation; he already knows when and where he wants to do it too. He knows she is going to be in complete shock, and cannot wait to see her joy when he proposes. The drive home seems to be taking longer in his mind; when they finally pull up to the house, he goes inside and sees the kitchen staff setting the table. He calls her name, but she doesn't answer.

A secret service agent tells him she is in the media room; as he goes into the room, he locks the door behind him. Just as she stands up, he walks up to her. She turns around surprisingly, directly into his arms; he grabs her and kisses her. He catches her off guard, but she receives him willingly anyway.

The kiss deepens quickly, and she feels his intensity. He wants her badly, and wants her now; so she gives in. He pulls down her shorts as they kiss. She returns the favor as she unbuckles his pants, and pulls them down, as he sits down on the oversized movie seat. She now appreciates how large these seats are in the moment.

She straddles him, and kisses him deeply, as she feels him lift her up to prepare her for his entry. She slides down onto him slowly, and they both moan; her wetness is incredible. The moment she settles onto the base, she begins to work her hips, and they both fall into the pleasure zone. They kiss throughout the session, as she glides up and down his pleasure pole with great motion. She feels his aggression, and his tension rising; he's starting to pulsate, and her clit is twinging. She feels their arousals on the cusp, and neither can stop it.

He moans her name, "Oh Livy Oh Baby." She responds, "MMMM Fitz Oh Fitz MMMM." The feeling is unbelievable; they both are ready to blow. After a flurry of thrusts they slide off the edge and into orgasm. She falls onto him as she releases; he embraces her with both arms, as he kisses her neck. She wraps her arms around him and nestles into his neck.

"I know you were only gone a few hours; but it feels like you've been gone longer." He replies, "I know I feel the same way. But I'm back and it's just us again." He says as they kiss, as she sits back on his legs and asks "do you want to talk about it?" He replies, "Yes, we can talk about it. But can we do it over dinner I'm starving." She laughs and says, "Yes that's fine." They go into the bathroom off from the theater, and clean-up for dinner after their quick session, and head to the kitchen.

Their meal looks, smells, and tastes delicious; dinner is seared salmon over crab risotto, and a green salad. As they begin to eat; she wants to tell him her news, but decides to let him speak first. She asks "so how did it go?" He looks up at her, and says, "It went about as good as it could go Liv; in a nutshell, she wanted to apologize for her most recent blunder with the insemination, and then was proposing we be friends or something. However, that request was abruptly interrupted when she saw the hickey on my neck."

She almost chokes on her food as she says, "Really that must have been awkward." He replies, "Yeah it was for her." Liv takes a sip of wine and says; Liv says, "So basically the conversation was pointless?" He looks up at her and says "no it wasn't pointless Liv; because I was able to say what I needed to say to her. Also I feel much better about the situation as a result, despite her intentions to make it about her bull shit."

She is happy he took her advice by trying to free himself of the emotional turmoil he is in. But she also is aware of the point of the meeting. She knows that Mellie is or was trying to woo him back to her; she has no doubt she thought she had a shot, despite their history, and her recent antics. But she knows that Fitz is glossing over that on purpose; because he doesn't care about Mellie's feelings.


	90. Chapter 90

Instead of having an unnecessary conversation about Mellie and her attempt to come after him; she decides to let it go for now, and keep the mood light. She's not worried about Mellie; she knows her and Fitz are solid, but if she tries this behavior again the conversation will take place between her and Mellie.

In keeping with the flow of the conversation Liv says "I'm proud of you baby for taking my advice; I knew you could do it." He smiles and says "with you by my side Liv I know I can do anything." She feels his heartfelt words, and it causes her to tear up a little; he teases her and says "you're such a cry baby." She laughs at him and hits him playfully as she dabs her eye with her napkin, and they finish their meal.

As they finish dinner they decide to go look at the stars; so they go upstairs to their bedroom, and cuddle on the chaise lounge on the balcony with a blanket. As they settle in he asks "so what else did you do while I was gone, other than watch a movie?" Liv smiles and says I talked to Zoe, Ellie, and Abby." He looks down at her and asks "how is everyone doing?" She replies "they are all doing well; Zoe is moving on from Mark thank goodness, and she may get a new job offer in LA. She has a meeting tomorrow for it."

Fitz says "that's great babe" Liv replies "yeah it is I'm happy for her. Then Abby called to tell me she and David are pregnant." Ironically when she makes the statement Fitz has his hand on her stomach, and she looks up at him when she says it. He kisses her forehead and says "that's exciting they have been trying for a while now right?" She replies "yes they have for a few months so it's great for them they are ecstatic."

Fitz stares at her and she reads his mind; "Fitz we are not ready for pregnancy yet." He smiles at her and says "correction you're not ready for us to be pregnant yet. Think about it you and Abby can be pregnant together." Liv sighs and says "Fitz Abby and David are already married, and have been for two years so it's time for them to have a baby. You know we are not in a position to get pregnant yet. We are in the middle of a presidential election and we are not married."

He hears her words but it doesn't stop him from kissing on her neck. "Are you listening to me Fitz?" "Yes I hear you Liv, but it doesn't stop me from wishing it would come true sooner rather than later." She responds as she touches his face "baby I need us to be on the same page about this."

He sees the seriousness in her face and says "I know Liv I get it; you're on birth control, so we are protected for now. I am just saying when it happens I will be the happiest man in the world." She sees the joy in his face as he says it. She knows he hears her, but like he said it doesn't stop him from wishing it would happen. As she settles with her thoughts; she begins to get excited. She's ready to tell him about her conversation with Josh. He sees the smile on her face and asks "what's the smile about Liv?" She sits up a little and says "I had one more call today while you were gone." "Really who was it from?" She looks at him and says "it was Josh." He sees the joy in her face and asks "what did he say?" She cannot hold it in; "he said that I am ethically clear from any breach of our morals, and confidentiality clause by dating you; because you don't have an agreement on file, and I am not being paid for my services."

He is grinning from ear to ear as he says "so we are able to date openly with no fallout?" She responds "yes baby that's what it means; it doesn't mean some clients will not like it, but at least there is no breach." He pulls her closer and says "how did you keep this from me this long?" She laughs and says "it was very hard, but I wanted to hear about your night first."

He kisses her romantically and they make out for a while. His touch is always the best part of their intimate time; it feels like silk ribbons running all over her body. As their kissing ends he says "so how do we handle the announcement, or do we give one?" She thinks for a moment and says "I don't think we should give a statement; we can merely answer the question honestly if posed. No need to draw unnecessary attention to our relationship; it will catch fire in the press on its own."

"So will the gala be our coming out party?" She smiles and says "to a degree yes it will be; but no need to be overly obvious about it." He agrees with her point of view. He wants to date her publically; but knows that he is in the middle of an election and needs to keep his personal life on the back burner.

The press will find out soon enough and when they do they will face it together. She sees the happiness in his face and how calm he looks. He sees the love in her eyes and revels in it; but he is curious about her time line on having children. "Now that we can date publically how long do you want to wait before we marry and get pregnant?"

She knew the question was coming; she looks at him with endearment in her eyes. "At least a year whether we win the election or not." He likes that she is terming the election as theirs to win or lose, and for a moment he thinks to debate with her on the marriage, and baby timeline. But at second thought a year seems fair. Whether elected or not they will need to get settled first, and plan the wedding, which will take time with the size of their families.

"Okay that's fair" he says completely surprising her; she didn't expect him to agree so quickly." But in the meantime; she thinks of a question herself. "Since we are on the topic; if we don't win the election, where will we live?" He sees the hope, and nervousness in her eyes, and he puts them to rest. "I will be moving to DC Liv to be with you. We can get a house on the outskirts." She is happy he is willing to relocate for her. But she also reminds him that buying a house may not be necessary. "I have an apartment in the city Fitz; we don't have to buy a house." He smiles at her as he says "I know Liv, but I want our new life to be about us being together, and that to me means us having a place together." She understands his feelings, and agrees they do need a fresh start when they move to DC.

As the air gets cooler they go inside; he turns on the television, and selects a movie to watch as they both prepare for bed. Their last attempt to watch a movie in bed didn't fair so well. So let's see what happens this time she thinks to herself. As they climb into bed; Liv remembers the lingerie she was going to wear. But she decides to wear it on a different occasion. Instead she keeps on her usual boy shorts, and tank top; he loves seeing her in those bed clothes every night or naked anyway. They climb into bed with him naked as always; his favorite way to sleep, and they cuddle as the movie starts.


	91. Chapter 91

Liv asks, "So what movie did you order?" He replies, "The Fly." Liv has never seen this movie; she asks, "What is it about?" He looks down at her and asks, "You've never seen the fly Liv?" She laughs and says, "No Fitz I haven't. This isn't my favorite genre, what is it about?" He replies, "Good point, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that before I picked it."

She replies, "It's fine baby. It's about us being together, not really about the movie we watch." He smiles as he kisses her lips subtly, and he explains the premise of the movie to her. She says, "It seems interesting. Let's watch it." He smiles at her and they share another kiss as they cuddle up.

As the movie starts he asks, "Hey what are you going to do for your birthday?" She says, "I don't think I am doing anything this year; we have an election to win." Fitz smiles and says, "Liv we are not canceling your birthday, because of the election. We can do something; how about a party for you and Ellie? It will be my treat." She smiles and says, "Fitz we are too old to have party's; we normally just have a day together, and maybe dinner with our parents nothing major."

Fitz understands that she doesn't want to make a big deal about her birthday; but he feels this year, she has a reason to be super excited on her birthday. He relents initially and doesn't push, but then changes his mind. She's going to have a party; he is going to make sure of it and she is going to thank him later he thinks to himself.

He kisses her on the forehead and asks, "Can I be in on the celebration?" She smiles and says, "Of course baby; but it will not be much of one because of the campaign. I am serious Fitz. I don't want a big production for my birthday. Promise me you will not make a big deal about it."

He looks at her, and confesses saying, "I am not going to lie to you Liv. I want to give you a party, and I am going to do it. Just let me do this for you please. I will keep it contained; but let me spoil you and Ellie. I want to celebrate you baby; you deserve to be celebrated. I also think you have a reason to celebrate; it's been a great year for you. Would you agree?"

Liv sees the happiness in his eyes, and has to admit. It has been the greatest year of her life so far; so she relents and says, "Okay Fitz, a small gathering. But not too fancy. We have tons of campaign related things to do. We have to keep our focus on what's important." He places her face in his hands and says, "I agree, and your birthday is very important to me Liv." She loves how he loves her unapologetically, and she appreciates it. She gives him a kiss for his kindness, and because his lips are just so kissable and perfect. Then they settle in to watch the movie.

During the movie, Liv jumps at all of the scary parts, as Fitz holds her; she buries her head into his chest on certain parts too, making him laugh. She hits him playfully for laughing at her, but enjoys being in his arms. Despite her lack luster feelings about horror movies or the sci-fi genre she finds herself liking this movie. Perhaps it's the company she has with her that is making it so pleasurable.

As the movie ends she starts to feel him stroking her back and grabbing her ass. So she slides her hand down his stomach and begins massaging him. His moans sound so good she has a sudden rush of excitement and a desire to taste him. She looks up at him as he slides down to lay flat on his back to kiss her.

As they kiss she continues to massage him causing his erection to flourish. The strength of his erection excites her immensely; she breaks the kiss and slides down his body quickly throwing him off guard. By the time he realizes what's happening, she is sliding him into her mouth deeply, and quickly making him gasp.

The feeling is amazing, he moans her name from the start; "oh Livy." She hears him, and it encourages her. He sounds so good when he moans her name; he's moaning repeatedly, and she's enjoying him completely. The magic of her tongue on his tip, and the power in her hands, make for a dream combination that forces him quickly to his edge.

The sucking and licking she performs is nothing short of incredible; he is bewildered as to how she fits all of him into her mouth without missing a spot. Fellatio has never felt this good in his life. He watches her work her magic, as she pleases him beyond measure; he's trying to hold back, but he can't. She is taking it all, and refusing to settle for anything less than him emptying completely. He sees the desire in her eyes; she is relentlessly pursuing his climax, and he feels it on the cusp.

He knows he is super close, and so does she, as she massages his balls, and he feels his body responding to her touch. His back arches, as her head and hand movements increase, and he feels his body letting go. She prepares to receive all of his goodness, and with a few short thrusts of his hips, he releases plentifully for her enjoyment. His releasing moan, let's her know how much he enjoys her treat. The clean-up is quick and thorough; when she's done she sees him leaning back with his eyes closed, as she slides back up his body.

Once she reaches his face; he wraps his arms around her and says, "That was incredible baby." She smiles as she kisses him and says, "You're welcome." He smiles back at her, as they kiss. The kiss intensifies quickly; she feels him easing her out of her shorts. She helps him remove them and her top. She straddles him and continues to kiss him, as he runs his hands up and down her back; the sensation drives her insane.

His erection is massive, she grinds against it, as they both moan; she thinks he is about to lift her up for entry, but instead, he rolls over on top of her, as they kiss. Their kiss breaks, and he says, "Your turn to feel good baby," as he slides down her body. She moans as she feels him licking her folds lightly, and then gasps and grips his curls, after he suddenly plunges his tongue inside.

His approach is aggressive, but well received; he wraps his tongue around her clit, and begins to suck it repeatedly, as she moans his name. "Oh Fitz MMM." His aggressiveness makes her hotter and wetter. Her juices are flowing, and he's enjoying it significantly.

As he holds her clit hostage she thrusts her hips in sync with his head motions and cannot stop herself. It feels so good all she can do is thrust and moan. He's got a grip on her clit that is second to none; it's never felt this good. He's on a mission to bring her to climax and she's enjoying the chase for it immensely. When he feels her body tension climbing as high as it can he slips his middle finger into her core.

Her back arches and she gasps as he plunges his finger deep inside her still holding onto her clit with his tongue. Her arousal wall is close to breaking and they both can feel it. She's hitting her stride and it's coming quickly;


	92. Chapter 92

Completely caught up in the moment, she grips his hair, as she dances closer, and closer, to the edge. He speeds up his hand and head motions, and so does her thrusts. Moments later she feels her arousal ceiling shatter, as her climax arrives, and she screams his name, as she pops up off the bed, on her elbows. After falling back down onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. She hears him moaning, as he laps up her goodness. She can tell by his moans; he's enjoying drinking from her, as she releases onto his tongue, and he cleans her up thoroughly.

When he reaches her face, she is smiling and insanely relaxed; he says, "You taste so good baby." She responds smiling as she says, "MMMM you make me feel so good baby." They smile and kiss, as she feels him settle between her legs. As she enjoys his kisses and caresses, he slides inside of her deliberately, and without warning. The entry is strong and powerful; she smiles at him and says, "OOOOOW I like that baby." He winks at her and quickens his pace, as she throws her head back in enjoyment.

He's gliding in and out of her, without any tension, and they are both on cloud nine; their thrusts are in sync, and they both feel their arousals peaking. He sees she's biting her bottom lip, and watching him slam into her. He loves watching her enjoy their sessions; her moans intensify his desire for her. He hears her say, "Oh Fitz, oh yeah, mmmhmm that's the spot."

He feels her walls contracting, and her clit is twinging; she's on the edge. and he feels it too. Her contractions start his pulsations. He feels his pulsations, and sees her start to smile; she loves to feel him, when he's about to release. He says, "Damn I'm close baby." She replies, "Yeah, me too; oh God. It's so good baby." Their moans are simultaneous, and their stroke pace is quickening again.

The power in his thrust is pushing her over the edge, and he is also there. His aggression spikes, as he begins to pound her repeatedly, and she moans for him to hit it harder and faster. After several thrusts, she feels herself falling over the edge. Simultaneously, she hears him moan, "Damn Livy, oh damn baby MMMM!" She feels the same way; it feels so good, she can barely speak, until her release happens, and she moans, "Oh God Yes MMMM!"

The session drains them both, and he lays on top of her for several minutes, still inside her, after emptying everything he has into her. She holds him, as he attempts to regain his strength to move. He asks, "Am I too heavy Liv?" She caresses his face and says, "No, your not." However, a few seconds later; he moves to lay next to her. As they snuggle together; he kisses her neck, and holds her tight, as her mind wanders a bit. The Mellie issue creeps back into her head; so she says, "You know she called you over there, because she wants you back right?"

Fitz raises up a slightly, at her ear level, as he says, "Yes baby I know; but I'm taken, and I told her about us. Don't worry about her Liv." She replies, "Fitz I'm not worried about her; I know we are good. I just wanted to say it out loud, so we are both on the same page about her. She isn't to be trusted."

He agrees, as he kisses her on the cheek and neck, as he lays back down saying, "I agree baby. I will be careful I promise. I love you more than anything Liv." She smiles at his words, and the tightness of his arm around her; she can feel his heart beat on her back, and his legs are wrapped around her. She feels like the issue is resolved. She settles in, and says, "I love you baby; night." He responds, "I love you too babe. Good night, as he kisses her neck once more, and they drift off to sleep.

The morning comes, and they both rise and shine, ready for the day to begin; one day removed from his visit with Mellie, and the good news from her attorney. As they finish their morning workouts, and head upstairs to shower, he asks, "Do we still have that 20/20 interview next week?" Liv replies, "Yes, you and Sally both do. Why do you ask?" She says, as she undresses, and follows him into the bathroom.

He turns on both shower heads to start the water, as he says, "Because I was curious about their questions; what if they ask about my personal life." Liv smiles and says, "Are you confused about what to say?" He laughs and says, "I'm not confused baby; I'm just clarifying with you." She laughs and shakes her head, as she steps into the shower. He follows her and grabs her from behind, as he whispers, into her ear; "I can't wait to tell the world about us Livy." His words make her smile, as she says, "Me either baby."

They shower and prepare to dress; she has some OPA work to do, and he's meeting with Andrew to hang out for a little, while she works. As she dresses, she sees him staring at her, and she asks, "Why are you looking at me like that babe?"

He walks over to her and says, "Because you are beautiful, sexy, and mine." She giggles and kisses him, as he grabs her up into his arms with her still naked. She feels the moment getting away from them; she says, "Baby Andrew will be here any minute." He gives her the look that tells her he's not going to be denied. He says, "He can wait, this can't." Before she can respond; he abruptly presses her against the wall, and she feels his aggression rushing through his body.

The intensity of his touch is unbelievable; he kisses her hard and strong. She relents and feels him slide her down onto him.  
"Oh God MMMM!" She moans, as he strokes her; his erection feels like a metal pipe. His thrusts are hard and fast, and she enjoys every second of it. His thrusts are so powerful; she is holding onto his neck for dear life. The fire in his eyes is raging, and she knows he needs to release; the passion meter is off the charts for sure.

As he pounds her liberally; she feels her climax on the cusp, and his is not far behind, as he strokes harder and faster, until their damns break, and they kiss as they release together. When they finish; they smile at each other, and he says, "I'm sorry. I had to have you. Sometimes, I can't help myself." She smiles and says, "Fitz, don't ever apologize for wanting me like that; I hope you always do." He strokes her face and says, "I will always want you baby." She smiles at him as they share another kiss, and then rewash and dress.

They head down stairs and sit down to breakfast; waffles, eggs, bacon, and juice is served. "I live for cheat days," Says Fitz, as he fixes his plate, and Liv shakes her head, but she agrees, cheat days are the best days. "After that work out; our bodies need the nourishment." She smiles at him, and he winks at her. As they finish their breakfast, Andrew rings the doorbell, and the house keeper lets him in. When he walks into the kitchen, they are preparing to leave the table; she speaks to him as she says, "Good morning Andrew. How are you?" He replies, "Good morning Liv. I am good thanks, and you?"

She smiles and says, "I am well thank you; thanks for babysitting Fitz, while I work." All three of them laugh. The moment shifts when Liv's phone rings, and she says, "Looks like my work day is starting. I will see you gentlemen in a few hours." Before she answers the phone; she kisses Fitz quickly, and says, "Bye babe." He replies, "Bye baby." She smiles at Andrew and says, "See you later Andy." He replies, "Bye," As she walks away, answering the phone, and walking toward the study.


	93. Chapter 93

Fitz and Andrew decide to go outside and relax on the deck; as they head outside Andrew says, "She's good for you Fitz." He responds, "I know; she's amazing Andy, she makes me better in so many ways. That's why I have Charles making an engagement ring for her." As they sit down, Fitz grabs some juices out of the mini fridge for them, as Andrew says, "Really, it's that time already?" Fitz looks confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

Andrew thinks their relationship is great; but is unsure of the pace of their relationship supports a wedding happening so soon. So he asks, "Fitz are you sure you two are ready for marriage? You have only been dating for what a month or two?" Fitz doesn't like Andrew's implication, but remains calm by saying. "Andy I didn't say we were getting married tomorrow. I am just saying I have a ring being made. We have a year before we actually get married. Relax we are not rushing."

Hearing Fitz's words is reassuring to Andrew; he wants him to take his time to make sure it's right, and all the details are worked out before-hand. With that being settled; he asks, "So should I start a prenuptial agreement process for her now?" Fitz replies, "No, we aren't doing one." Andrew almost spits out his drink, and Fitz looks at him, knowing he is not a fan of his statement. He thinks to himself, here we go.

He says, "Fitz tell me you're joking. What do you mean you're not doing a prenuptial agreement?" Fitz takes a breath and says, "Andy I appreciate your concern; but this is my choice and you're not going to change my mind. Liv and I are not signing prenuptial agreements because it's not necessary."

As a divorce and child custody attorney Andrew is baffled by his logic. He reminds Fitz of how having a prenuptial agreement, served him so well in his divorce from Mellie. However, Fitz advises him that Mellie and Liv are not the same people, and he knows that Liv will never cheat on him or take his money. He says, "Andy, you know Liv. Hell you met her before I did, which by the way, I could kill you for not introducing us. But anyway, in your honest opinion. Do you see her as a gold digging type?"

Andrew sits back in thought; he has to admit. Knowing Liv, although professionally only, and just recently getting to know her personally, he can't say that she's a gold digger at all. Fitz sees he's in thought, and knows he has his friend over a barrel, as he waits for his response. Andy says, "Well first. I wasn't thinking of your love life when I needed her services. Hence no call for a hook up. Hell I didn't notice her being so attractive in that moment because of my predicament." Fitz nods as he says, "I guess that's possible; that was a difficult time for you. So I guess you get a pass."

They share a laugh together, and Andy continues. "As for the gold digging comment; you make a valid point Fitz. She's not the type to go after your cash. But all I am saying is these agreements are protection for both parties, not just one. Have you at least talked about it?" Fitz replies, "Not in full detail, because it's not something I feel we need." Andrew fears his friend is being rather unreasonable here; but he also knows, that he is probably beating a dead horse at this point.

Nonetheless, the conversation goes on for a while longer, until finally Andrew relents and lets it go. He says, "Okay Fitz it's your choice; but let me go on record saying. I don't agree with it." Fitz replies "it is dually noted Andrew. But I think when you fall in love, as I am. You will see that talking about prenuptial agreements with the love of your life, isn't something you want or need to do." At the end of the day, it's Fitz's call, and Andy sees how adamant he is about not doing it. So he's more than likely going to stick to his guns. Fitz is happy to see Andrew letting the issue drop, and they change the subject.

As they sit quiet for a moment; Andrew says, "Before I forget, I got the confirmation of the semen being destroyed." Fitz takes a breath and says, "That's a relief." Andrew agrees they dodged a bullet for sure; oh you never told me how did it go with Mellie?" Fitz shakes his head and says, "You will not believe what she wanted."

Andrew laughs and says, "I'm sure I have an idea; Mellie is pretty easy to figure out Fitz." They both laugh and shake their heads in agreement; she doesn't have much of a poker face at times. "I couldn't believe she had the nerve to pose the idea that we be friends, especially after her most recent caper. She clearly has some serious issues."

Andrew agrees Mellie has some problems that require professional help. Despite thinking he already knows the answer to this question; Andrew says, "I am going to ask; were you tempted at all?" Fitz looks at him with instant annoyance, and says, "Absolutely not Andrew. That woman is completely out of my system. With or without Liv. I would never go there again."

Andrew hears the resolve in his voice. It's proof he's completely over Mellie. But he wonders how much he's told her about his new life. So He asks, "So does she know about Liv yet?" Fitz says, "She knows I am with someone, but she doesn't know her name; she saw the hickey on my neck when I went to see her. So that started the conversation." Andrew laughs as he says, "Wait, you have a hickey on your neck."

Fitz smiles as he says, "It was incidental, but yes." He says, as he shows him the bruise. Andrew asks, "Did this happen before or after Liv found out you were going to see Mellie?" Fitz knows what he's insinuating; however, Fitz replies, "Afterwards; but I don't think she did it on purpose." Andrew says, "Fitz come on; think about it. Liv is many things, but she is also a woman; a woman who's man was going to see his ex. She was marking her territory."

Fitz shakes his head, and laughs at Andrew, as he says. "You have a point; but I believe her when she says it was an accident." Andrew shakes his head and says, "Suit yourself. I'm not saying I blame her; it makes sense to do it." He says as he gets up. Fitz asks, "Where are you going?" He replies, "Bathroom, nature calls." Fitz replies, "Okay." As he goes to the restroom; Fitz wonders what Liv is up to. It seems funny, but he misses her, and she's only a few feet away in the house working. He gives in to his desire to talk to her.

As Liv ends her call with one of her most highly regarded, and prominent clients, she feels good; she decided last minute to tell him about her future announcement, or acknowledgement of her, and Fitz's relationship, and surprisingly, he is very supportive. He even offers to help take care of anyone who opts to give her trouble.

Having Hollis Doyle in her client book is one thing; but having his loyalty is quite another, and she is very pleased to know she has both. This call gives her the courage, and motivation, to start making some moves, to prepare everyone for the upcoming announcement, sure to be front page news any day now.

Since she has already let the cat out of the bag, despite Hollis promising to remain quiet, she knows she has to talk to her OPA family. She has a teleconference with them in a few minutes, so she thinks no time like the present to spread the news. Seconds later, she gets a text from Fitz. It reads, "I miss you." She smiles and responds, "I miss you too; but baby don't be rude."

He replies, "I'm not. He's in the bathroom. What are you doing?" She laughs and replies, "I am working, and waiting for my teleconference to start." He replies back, "Okay, I will see you later, sad face." She responds back, "I will be done in about an hour and a half baby, then we can do whatever you want." He replies, "Okay, smiley face." She smiles and shakes her head, as she puts down her phone, and the teleconference call comes through.

The image appears and it's all her OPA family looking sharp, and dressed for success. Filled with happiness to see them all, she says, "Hello everyone!" They all reply back, "Hey Liv!" Everyone is smiling and happy to see her too. "You all look great!" She says smiling at them. Harrison is the first to speak, "Well, it's nice of you to show up boss lady, we thought you forgot about us."

Liv knows he's upset she hasn't been around, and she hasn't talked to him allot either, other than business related text messages and emails. He's like her brother, and he is behaving like a scorned sibling. Abby comes to her defense, as she says, "Harrison come on, that's not fair." Liv interjects, "No Abby it's fine. Harrison, and everyone. I am really sorry I have been so disconnected. The campaign has been very taxing; I knew when I took the job; it would be rough, but I didn't realize how tough it would be, to be away from all of you." Her sentiments soften their hearts; even Harrison regrets snapping at her.


	94. Chapter 94

She sees that they are all in a forgiving state, and are ready to move on. So they go over business topics. New cases coming in, cases closed, new business coming in on the Sports &amp; Entertainment Management side, and contracts being completed. All is well on the business front; Liv looks over the financials, and sees they are completely in the black. This is excellent news, and she will be rewarding them handsomely for their hard work.

Once they complete the business end of their call, she shifts gears into personal a bit, and decides to tell them now, about the upcoming announcement. She says, "Before you all go. I know you know about me and Governor Grant's relationship; but what you don't know, is that we are going to go public."

She pauses for their reaction; there is almost complete silence. She sees the worry in their faces and she says, "Don't worry, we will be fine. I am still able to head OPA, regardless of our relationship." That helps them all breathe better; Harrison is the only one willing to speak up. He asks, "Liv are you sure about this?" She responds, "Yes Harrison. I am sure it will be fine. I have already spoken to my attorney, and I have put some feelers out to our top clients. I received all good feedback from them."

She begins to see them calm down a little more, but Quinn asks, "Okay, if you're dating him. What happens if he wins the election? Are you guys getting married? I mean what will happen to OPA then?" Harrison replies, "Damn, let her answer the first question, before you get to the fourth." Everyone laughs, including Liv. But Liv says, "Good questions Quinn.

If he is elected. We will continue to date, and yes we plan to marry. So I will become first lady. Initially, I will run OPA remotely, which means, I will need you all to be the best you can be, as always. Taking care of things while I am away. Eventually, I will have to step away. Because I want to have children, and be a mother to them. But that is at least a year or two off. So let's not panic. I have an exit plan in place, and the closer we get to that point. I will reveal more details."

The information seems to calm their nerves; however, Stephen says, "So in this exit plan. Do you name a successor?" She sees the looks on all of their faces, and she says plainly, "Yes I do, and I am not telling you who that is right now. So don't ask." Knowing she isn't going to budge on the information, they agree to drop it.

Liv feels like the mood is stable now, and everyone is feeling comfortable with the news. She asks, "Is there anything else before I go?" Huck asks, "Yes, are you still coming here this weekend?" She replies, "Yes, I will be there thru the weekend, and we go back on the campaign trail Tuesday." Knowing they will see her soon, and all is well on the business front, their curiosities are satisfied.

But before she ends the chat; Abby says, "Before you go Liv; we all wish you and Fitz well, by saying congratulations on your relationship. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Liv smiles as the others echo Abby's sentiment, as they cheer for her happiness too. Liv says, "Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it. It means allot to me that we have such great trust, and respect for one another, as colleagues and family." Harrison says, "You're welcome Liv; it's the least we can do." Quinn says, "Here's to the best boss ever." Everyone says, "Here here." As they all raise their coffee and juice cups to her, and all share smiles and laughs. Liv replies, "You all are amazing, Thanks again. I will see you all Saturday; have a good week. Bye." They reply, "You too, good-bye" and the call ends.

As a few minutes pass by; she sits in reflection for a moment about their reactions to her news about her and Fitz, and about her stepping away from OPA. As a whole it wasn't too bad; but she knows she is going to hear more about it from Harrison. Just as the thought leaves her mind her cell rings; It's Harrison. She answers, "Yes Harrison." He replies, "Liv I don't understand. How can you date a client? What about the morals clause, in the non-disclosure agreement we all signed?"

She hears his concern and confusion, and explains the situation. After hearing her out; he's calmer and understands. But he is still upset she didn't tell him directly, about her and Fitz; he had to hear it from Abby and Quinn. She apologizes for the lapse in communication, but reminds him he didn't tell her about him, and her assistant Dana either. He admits he could've called to check in, and he didn't; so they are both at fault. They smooth things over quickly, and he asks, "So when do I meet him? If he's already met Papa Pope. He's more than ready to meet me."

She smiles, he's sounding like a true male sibling; she says, "You can meet him this weekend Harrison. I will invite everyone over for dinner. So spread the word, and I will send confirmation text messages with a time, okay?" He likes the sound of that, and agrees, after asking if he can bring Dana. She laughs and says, "Of course Harrison, that's fine." After they talk for a while, they catch up on all the personal and professional things happening, over the last few months to current date.

When the call ends; she feels they are in a good place. They say their good-bye's, and she moves on to the next task. She hangs up the phone smiling and happy, things are moving in a positive direction with her business, and her personal life.

As she checks her email, she sees the financial reports are in; the quarterly numbers look spectacular. They made a substantial profit this quarter, and she is more than willing to share it with her team. She submits the electronic approval for the bonus money to be distributed, to the payroll fund for all of the OPA employees.

Her department heads will get 25,000 each, and the rest will get 2,975,000, distributed among the rest of her 600 employee staff, which works out to be about 5,000 each. She smiles at the idea of her good deed, and she can just imagine, the smile they will all undoubtedly have on payday this Friday.

After finalizing the transactions, and returning all of the business emails, and text messages, she looks at her watch noticing the time. She still has some time, in her 2 hour time frame she gave herself, to handle business today. Before rejoining Fitz for their vacation time. She decides to call her family, and give them the news about them acknowledging their relationship publically.

She calls her parents first, her mother answers the phone. She says, "Hey Peanut. How are you?" She replies, with a laugh, as she says, "Hello mama. I am good and you." Her mother says, "I am very well; can you tell I just finished talking to your grandfather?" Liv replies, "With you calling me Peanut, of course I can." They both share a laugh, as Evelyn says, "They are so proud of you Livy. Your Papaw, couldn't stop talking about you." She loves how proud her grandfather always is where she is concerned. They have a special connection, it's always been that way.

Liv asks, "How are they doing mama?" Evelyn says, "They are doing well. Florida is doing them good for sure." Liv says, "That's good. I will have to give them a call." Her mother says, "Yeah, you should. Ellie and I just talked to them an hour ago on three way. Your grandmother is a mess honey." Liv replies, "Yeah, Nana always has me laughing." Evelyn says, "Yes indeed; she should've been a comic instead of a therapist." Liv agrees, her grandmother is a walking laugh factory, she always helps them heal through humor, and her grandparents together are tons of fun.

Evelyn feeling that more is on the horizon asks, "So what's going on with you? Is everything okay?" Liv smiles and says, "Yes mama. Everything is fine. I just wanted to give you some exciting news. Is daddy around?" She replies, "Yes, he's in the den. Hold on. I will get him, and put him on speaker." Liv holds for a moment, and then hears the speaker phone pick up, as well has hearing her father in the background.

Ron asks, "Hey Livy how's one of daddy's best girls?" She smiles as she replies, "Hey daddy. I am well thanks and you?" He laughs and says "I am blessed darling; your mother says you have some news." She replies, "Yes daddy I do; I spoke with my attorney, and it looks like Fitz and I will be able to announce our relationship publicly soon, without any ethical fallout." Her parents exclaim, with joy; she is very happy to hear their reaction. Her father says, "That's wonderful Liv. Are you doing a press release or something?" She fills them in on the plan to let it leak out gradually, and then acknowledge it.


	95. Chapter 95

Her mother excitedly asks, "Where is Fitz? How does he feel about this?" She replies, "He is visiting with one of his friend's right now mama; but he is ecstatic about it. We talked about it last night." Her father says, "That's really good Livy. I am proud of you; our baby is going to be the first lady." He says to her mother; Liv laughs and says, "Daddy we have to win the election first." Her mother says, "You're going to win Liv. I can feel it." Liv appreciates the vote of confidence. "Thanks mama I surely hope we do win; he will be a fantastic president." They both agree and beam with pride.

Her father says, "Liv, we talked to your Papaw today, and he would love it if you called him." Liv replies, "I know daddy. Mama told me. I will give him a call. I haven't talked to him, since I was home for the anniversary party." Ron says, "Yeah, he said that was the case. He's talked to Zoe and Ellie, more than you, and you know that's not going to fly with him." Liv responds, "Yes sir. I know. I've just been busy. But I will call him today." Her father replies, "Okay baby girl. Thank you." She replies, "You're welcome daddy." Liv knows who her next call is going to be now.

Her mother jumps into the conversation, changing its direction, as she says, "Hey Livy. What are you and Ellie going to do on your birthdays?" The question sparks Liv's memory to call Ellie about this party idea; she says, "Fitz wants to throw me and Ellie a birthday party." They both say, "Really?" She laughs and says, "Yeah he's big on birthdays, and he says he wants to celebrate me."

Her mother says, "Awe that is sweet Livy, and he wants to include Ellie too?" She replies, "Yes mama. He says it's her birthday too, and doesn't want her to be left out. So the plan is to have the party in LA, and everyone is invited; what do you think?"

Her father says, "That will be fine Liv; is he having the party on your birthday?" She replies, "Yes it will be that Saturday. I have to call Ellie, and see what she thinks, oh and the party planner." Her mother says, "Girl she is going to flip her lid. You know she loves parties." Liv agrees, Ellie is always up for a good party. "This is true mama, she really does; have you all heard from Zoe?"

Her father replies, "Yes we talked to her a few days ago, she said she was going to be interviewing for a job in LA. But I don't think she has interviewed yet." Liv replies, "Yeah, she told me and Ellie about it. I hope she gets it I will have to check in on her to see what happened with the interview."

Her mother says, "I hope she gets it too. So when we visit Ellie, we can see her too." Liv agrees; "yes that would be good. So you all adjusting back to being at home?" She laughs and says, "Yeah, we just got back this morning. We still have to unpack, but it's good to be home." Her father says, "Yeah, nothing beats your own bed. I am going to sleep like a log tonight." Liv smiles, and enjoys her parent's conversation.

She remembers that her grandparents and her parent's birthdays are the first two weeks of July. So she says, "Speaking of birthdays. What are you two, and our grandparents doing for your upcoming birthdays?" Her father says, "Baby girl, when you're our age, you're just happy to still be here. Waking up is the celebration." They all laugh, as Liv says, "Daddy, stop it. You are too much." Her mother says, "Well, he's not lying Liv. It's a blessing to be alive, especially at our age." Liv responds, "I understand mama. But you should do something." She responds, "We will probably go to dinner, or take an overnight trip upstate to Cooperstown." Liv replies, "Yeah that would be nice. You can stay at a bed and breakfast." Her father says, "Yeah, that's an idea. If not that, we will figure something out."

Liv says, "Okay daddy, I am glad you both made it back safely; I will be checking on you again later in the week. Was there anything else you needed?" They both say, "No Livy. We are fine; but thank you."

Liv replies, "You're welcome mama; I will talk to you soon." Her mother responds, "Okay and tell Fitz we said hello." She replies, "Okay mama and daddy I will; love you, bye." They say, "Love you too. Good-bye," and they hang up. Liv always loves talking to her parents they are quite a riot.

She leaves the line feeling happy and content; she knew they would be happy for her. Now she has to call Ellie. But she remembers it's midday now, so she is probably on her way to the kids' school. She sends her a text instead. She tells her about her and Fitz announcing publically, and about the birthday party idea. Surprisingly, Liv gets a response of smiley faces and hearts, and says she definitely wants a party. Liv tells her to call her later, to discuss themes and food. So she can pass the information to the party planner.

Ellie replies, "Okay and send me those dresses you were looking at." Liv replies, "Okay," she sends them to her now. Before she forgets. Ellie replies, "Okay, I got the pics I will look at them, and let you know which one I like. Hey don't forget to call Papaw." Liv smiles as she says, "Okay. I am calling him now. Talk to you later. Love you sissy, bye." Ellie replies, "Okay, bye. Love you too sissy."

When she finishes texting Ellie she gets ready to call Zoe. But realizing the time difference; she can't call her right now. It's too late in England. So she texts the information to her. There is no response; so she knows she is asleep, and figures she will call her, or respond later.

After finishing the text; she picks up the phone to call her grandparents. The phone rings three times, before Liv hears. "Hey Peanut." She laughs as she says, "Hey Papaw. How are you?" He replies, "I am doing well, thank you. I was just talking to your parents and Ellie a bit ago." She replies, "Yeah, they told me. I was just calling to check on you and Nana. It's been a while since we spoke." He replies, "Yeah, it's been too long Peanut." She replies, "I know Papaw. I'm sorry. This presidential campaign schedule is grueling." Liv hears a voice in the background say, "Ray, stop giving her a hard time. You know she's busy."

Liv laughs as she says, "Tell Nana I said hello." Ray says, "Your granddaughter says hello, and I know she's busy. But family is important, and staying connected is even more important." Liv agrees, he is absolutely right. Her grandmother says, "Ray, put the phone on speaker, so we can both talk to her, and stop busting her chops over nothing." Liv is dying laughing inside. Those two bickering is always the funniest thing about being around them, it's like being home.

Liv suddenly hears a click, of the phone going on speaker. Then she hears, "Hey Livy!" She replies, "Hey Nana. How are you?" She responds, "I am blessed and highly favored honey. How are you?" Liv replies, "I am very blessed; thanks Nana. I was just catching up with Papaw. I know you all are mad at me, for not calling as much as I used to." Barbara says, "Liv, we are not mad at all. We understand you're much busier now than ever. We miss you. But we are fine honey. Live your life." Liv replies, "Thanks for your understanding Nana. But I promise I will stay in contact more." Ray says, "Thank you Peanut. That's all I ask." Liv responds, "I know Papaw."

She speaks with her grandparents for an hour; they fill her in on what's happening in their world, and she enlightens them of what's going on in hers, including telling them about she and Fitz's potential announcement. Her grandparents are happy for her; but her grandfather asks a question for clarification. "This is just about dating, and not marriage correct?" Liv replies, "No Papaw, only dating." Barbara interjects saying, "Stop it Ray, you know darn well, she'd never disrespect her parents by not following their rules regarding marriage." Ray says, "I was just clarifying Barb. Relax." Liv shakes her head; these two are a hot mess at times, but it's all in love.

Liv says, "It's just a dating announcement Papaw. Our jobs make it so that this is a big deal. Otherwise, no one would care." He replies, "Well, I would care. But I get it now." Barbara says, "I hear he treats you well Livy." Liv replies, "Yeah, he does Nana. He treats me very well. I am very happy, and very blessed. No complaints." Both of her grandparents are happy to hear that their granddaughter is happy.

Her grandmother says, "Good Livy. You deserve the best, and we can't wait to meet him." Liv replies, "Thanks Nana. I can't wait for you two, to meet him either. I know you're going to love him, as much as Mama and Daddy do, if not more." Ray says, "Yeah, your father gave him a ringing endorsement. So I admit I am somewhat impressed already. But we shall see." Liv feels his logic is fair; he has to meet him, before he can officially weigh in on his feelings about him. Barbara says, "So when do you think we will meet him Liv?" She replies, "I am thinking you can meet him when we do the East Coast tour. That's around the time you will be visiting Mama and Daddy."

Ray says, "Okay, that will be perfect timing." Liv replies, "Yeah, I agree." Barbara says, "Well we look forward to meeting him Livy; we can't wait. We are going to let you go. We have prayer service to get to." Liv replies, "Okay, Nana. I understand. It was good talking to both of you. Be well. Love you." They both say, "You too. Love you. Bye." Liv hangs up smiling; she misses her grandparents; they always give her something to laugh about. They are amazing. Having made all of her rounds; she sees that her work time is over, as she checks her watch.

She walks out of the study, and into the kitchen; she doesn't see Fitz or Andrew. She text's Fitz and he responds, "We are in the basement." She goes downstairs and joins them, as they finish a pool game. Andrew loses painfully, and is a bit of a sore loser, which Liv finds hilarious. They finish the game, and Andrew asks, "Hey Fitz, why aren't you going out to Aunt Lydia's today?" Fitz replies, "I didn't know I was supposed to go." Andrew responds, "That's weird Jamie and Jay said something about going. So I thought they mentioned it to you. I just decided to go myself, when I heard Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia were cooking." Fitz replies, "Nope, no one told me." He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and calls Jamie.

He puts her on speaker; when she answers, he says, "Hey Jamie." She replies, "Hey Fitz what's up?" He responds, "Nothing, except I hear there is a gathering at Aunt Lydia's that Andrew knows about, but I don't." Jamie replies, "I am going to kill James. He said he would call you." Andrew replies, "That was your first mistake; thinking Jay would get it done, you know he's terrible at remembering things." Jamie admits, "Yeah, I messed up. I'm sorry Fitz; but you're more than welcome to come, and bring Liv with you." Liv hears her invite and chimes in as she says, "Hello Jamie." She replies, "Hey Liv."

Fitz looks at Liv and says, "So do you want to go to my Aunt's beach house?" Liv says, "Uhm of course I do. Is that a trick question?" He laughs and says, "Okay Jamie. We will be there; what time?" Jamie says, "We are heading out there now; so anytime is good. Aunt Lydia and mom are already cooking." Andrew gets excited and says, "We are on our way Jamie; save me a bratwurst." They all laugh, as Fitz and Jamie hang up.

Liv says, "Well I have to go pack and change." Fitz agrees and follows her upstairs, as Andrew waits for them. He says, "I already have a bag in the car. So I am good." They quickly pack a bag and change; Liv puts on a knee length sky blue halter sun dress. Fitz dresses in a fitted red top with shorts. Liv grabs her sunglasses, and they head for the car with Andrew in tow.

An hour and a half later, they arrive at Aunt Lydia's house; it's a beautiful spacious two story house, which sits right on the beach. The smell of the salty air is fantastic, and the view is spectacular; Fitz sees the grin on her face, and knows she is taking it all in.

As they get out the car, secret service takes their bags into the house, and into one of the guest rooms. They enter the house, and all the family are there. After a series of hellos and hugs, everyone settles in, and socializes out on the deck, and on the beach. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia are both chatting up Liv, and they are having a great time. Liv says, "Your home is beautiful Aunt Lydia." Lydia thanks her for the compliment, and offers to give her a tour, since the food is still cooking.


	96. Chapter 96

Liv and Lydia take a tour of the house, and make chit chat, as she takes her from room to room. As they prepare to head back toward the family area, where everyone is located. Lydia says, "I heard Mellie's been snooping around." Liv doesn't know what to say; she isn't sure how far to take this conversation. Lydia sees the look on her face and says, "No worries Liv. Mellie's name is mud around here, No one likes her, and we want to make sure she doesn't run you off."

Liv confidently says, "Aunt Lydia, I am not going anywhere; Mellie or no one else, is running me off." Lydia is happy to hear Liv is willing to fight for Fitz. She smiles at her and says, "I believe you; I just had to check in with you because she can be brutal." Liv understands the message, and it's received loud and clear. She says, "Thank you Aunt Lydia for the advice. I appreciate it; trust me Fitz is in good hands."

They share a smile as they enter into the family area, and Fitz comes up behind her hugging her, as he whispers in her ear. He says, "Let's go get in the water, and play some beach volley ball." She replies, "Okay that sounds fun. Unless you wanted to talk more Aunt Lydia." Aunt Lydia says, "No, you're free to go play dear. I still have cooking to finish." Liv replies, "Then yes, I'd love to babe." He smiles at her, as he says, "Good." They share a quick kiss, he takes her hand, and leads her to their room to change. Lydia smiles, watching them walk to the bedroom. She's enjoying seeing their love.

They go into a spare room, and he closes and locks the door. She looks at him, and he has a smile of being up to no good on his face. But surprisingly, he says, "I promise I will behave." She isn't sure if she believes him, she's remaining cautious. She finds her bathing suit, and puts it on; he watches her, as she slips it on, and she sees him watching her. When she looks up; he's biting his bottom lip. She says, "You see something you like or something?" He replies, "Is that a trick question?" She laughs as she says, "No, I am asking you directly."

He sees her playful nature, and says, "Do you really want to get something started here?" She laughs as she says, "Maybe?" He steps closer to her, and takes her into his arms, and they share a kiss. The kiss is sexy and sensual. But they manage to contain themselves, as she says, "I love you baby." He replies, "I love you too baby. Thanks for coming here with me." She responds, "Thanks for inviting me. I am really enjoying your family." He replies, "Good, because they are enjoying you too." He manages to behave himself while they change; they both put on flip flops, and join the family outside.

They play a few games of beach volleyball split into teams; men verses women, old verses young, and couples. Liv is having a really good time; he didn't realize she is such a competitor. She's diving for balls and spiking the ball like she is in a game; he enjoys seeing her laughing and having a good time. It is a real blast of fun in the sun; after playing volleyball they all sit down to eat. The food is amazing and the family time is even better. Once they are done eating everyone spills back onto the beach.

Liv and Jamie sit and chat while watching Fitz and James play with the kids; he looks so cute playing with them. He looks up at her, and they smile at each other. Jamie says, "He is going to make a great daddy one day." Liv smiles and agrees saying, "Yes he will; I am stoked about that chapter of our lives. It's coming soon, but not right now." Jamie agrees with her and says, "Yes enjoy this time with just you two, for as long as you can, because when the kids come, it's about them more than you two, and things can get complicated." Liv understands her completely; she and Ellie have had similar conversations. She plans to enjoy their alone time as much as possible. After playing with the kids; Fitz and Liv get in the water playing and swimming together for an hour or two, and then relax on the beach, on a chaise together. They watch the kids continuing to play, and some of the other adults, as they cuddle together, and talk. She tells him about her talk with her parents, and grandparents, her OPA family, and some of her clients.

As she talks, he sees her face light up, as she speaks about how positive the reactions are from everyone. Her story about her grandparents, have him laughing in tears. She's happy he can appreciate the complexity of her grandparents' relationship.

He is elated she has gotten such a positive response, from making this decision. It just reconfirms his belief of everything turning out fine. She sees him smiling at her, when she finishes talking, and she asks, "Why are you smiling at me?" He replies, "Because I love you." She smiles and says, "I love you too." They share a kiss that gets deeper by the second. She feels her fire light, and his hand running up her thigh, but she catches his hand midway.

He feels her passion level rising, and asks, "Do you want to go to the room?" She replies, "No I don't want to go to the room Fitz; you know we can't do that here baby. That is beyond rude." He looks at her somewhat pouty and says, "You're such a tease," jokingly as they both laugh. As they kiss a little more, agreeing to keep it clean, the dessert bell sounds. Their kiss breaks, as they hear what can only be classified as a stampede, with everyone running to get a bowl of Aunt Lydia's apple cobbler, and homemade ice cream.

Liv and Fitz are laughing, as they watch the mayhem unfurl; but after a few moments, they join the group, to get some dessert. Liv must admit; it is definitely the best thing she has tasted in a long time. "Oh my God this is delicious." Fitz laughs and says, "Yeah, that's why it's such a huge hit." Liv notices all the empty bowls in the garbage, along with some people going back for seconds. Andrew is on his second bowl already, as he walks by them happily. Liv and Fitz laugh and shaking their heads, watching him, and the family as a whole.

As they eat their dessert; Fitz asks, "So is your sister on board with having the party?" Liv replies, "Yes she is very excited. We just have to get the details together. So I can get them to the party planner." He replies, "Okay just let me know when you finalize everything, so we can get Melissa the information, and she can get to work." Liv smiles and kisses him on the cheek. With a smile he asks, "What's that for?" She smiles as she says, "Because you're the best boyfriend ever."

They laugh and kiss, as they finish their desserts; once done eating, the family decides to play charades. So they gather outside, and play by the fire pit, as the sun sets. It's a beautiful setting, and Liv cannot remember when she has had so much fun reflecting over the day. After the sun sets, the crowd begins to thin. Andrew is drunk off of ribs, brats, cobbler, and ice cream, and ready to go. Fitz and Liv also decide to head out, despite having a wonderful time.

They say goodnight to everyone, and head back to the house; during the ride, Andrew falls asleep in the car, mumbling in his sleep. Liv and Fitz talk about their day, during the drive home, and the joys of what lies ahead of them. When they arrive home; Andrew gets out of the car, he looks a little green. Fitz asks, "Andrew are you okay?" Seconds later, Andrew runs up the steps, into the house, and to the bathroom. They follow him laughing; because obviously he has over eaten.

Fitz knocks on the door, but from what he hears from on the other side, there is nothing good going on in there. Liv gets some ginger ale out of the refrigerator, and prepares some cold compresses, as Fitz tries to get Andrew out of the bathroom. When she returns to the hall, she sees that Andrew is out of the bathroom, and Fitz has him sitting on the couch. She gives Fitz the compresses, and tells Andrew to drink the ginger ale.

Fitz looks up at her and says, "Thanks baby." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, as she says, "You're welcome honey; he will be okay. Looks like a case of the over eats." Andrew says, "I feel like I'm dying; they both laugh and Fitz says, "You're not dying Andrew. Come on let's get you to the guest room. You can stay here tonight." Andrew gets up without argument; he grabs his ginger ale, and cold compresses, and walks to one of the guest rooms on the first floor.

When he leaves the room; Fitz and Liv crack up, and head upstairs to the bedroom to relax, and prepare for bed. When they get upstairs she says, "I am aching." He replies, "It's probably all that activity today; I have just the thing for you. Get undressed and follow me." He goes into the bathroom and draws a bath. By the time she comes into the bathroom; the tub is half full, and he is already in the water waiting for her. He extends his hand, to help her step down into the tub, and she sits down next to him. The water feels amazing; the scene is beautiful, he has the lights dimmed, and she never noticed the skylight above the tub until now. The moonlight creates a very romantic setting.


	97. Chapter 97

He puts his arm around her, and she snuggles up to him; once she gets settled, he asks, "Do you want the jets on?" She thinks for a moment and says, "Yes." He picks up the remote and turns them on. The vibration feels amazing; she says, "Oh my goodness baby this is fantastic." He laughs and kisses her forehead as he says, "You deserve it baby; is the vibration easing your ache?" She nods as she says, "Yes."

As she looks up at him, and he leans down to kiss her lips lightly. They cuddle in the tub for about an hour. As he holds her in his arms, she thinks about this being her life. Just being together in this moment feels amazing. She suddenly reaches up, and grabs his face, kissing him deeply.

The kiss consumes them both, as she climbs onto him straddling him. He hears her wince a little from the tension in her muscles. He breaks the kiss and says, "Liv you're in pain baby; we don't have to have sex." She smiles at him and says, "But I want to though; I'm fine really. I'm just a little sore." She says as she kisses him again, and settles onto his lap, as they begin to kiss again.

Feeling uncertain about what's happening; he breaks the kiss and asks "Are you sure Livy? Because I can wait." She smiles at him, as she places his hands on her hips, and angles herself to slide down onto him, as she says, "Do I feel sure?"

He feels her slide onto him, and he moans, "Oh damn," She grins and moans, "MMMMHMM Oh Baby." They kiss as she rides him sensually and slowly, careful not to aggravate her over worked muscles. The pace is working well for both of them; her wetness is incredible, and his erection is perfect. She feels the tension in his body climbing, and hers is too; she knows they are both going to be climaxing soon. She hears his moans and feels his touch; she is so close to the edge, and enjoying the ride to the end.

They lock eyes and he stares into hers; she speeds up the pace, and feels the tension in her legs, but the pleasure he is delivering trumps it. She moans, "Oh God, Yes Baby MMMM!" He feels her walls tightening and her clit stiffens, as he begins to pulsate. He grips her hips and thrusts fast and hard, he cannot hold back, he has to release now. She grips his shoulders and calls his name, as she falls over the edge thrusting in sync with his movements, and he releases too.

She falls down onto his chest, and he leans back against the back of the tub; they kiss breathlessly, and savor the moment. With the moment settling, he asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles and says, "Yes baby. I am fine; as long as I am in your arms. I am always fine." He kisses her lightly, and he holds her tight, and close for a moment. They relax a while longer in the hot bathtub, and she notices when she gets out, her muscles are completely loose.

"That tub is a miracle worker;" she says as she dries off. Fitz smiles and says, "Yes it is. I love it; it's worth every penny." They dress in their night clothes, and climb into bed; she snuggles up to him, and they kiss romantically, as he holds her tight. His embrace feels like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night; she feels so comfortable with him. Just being in his arms means everything. She sees him nodding off to sleep, and she isn't far behind; she takes a breath, and thinks of how blessed, and happy she is, to be at this point in her life. She thinks happy thoughts as she drifts off to sleep.

Liv awakes in the morning in bed alone; she stretches and feels no pain, from her muscle strain yesterday. She looks at the clock and sees its 730. She gets up to brush her teeth, and as she finishes, she ends up gagging and spitting up, and feels a little nauseated. That's odd, she thinks to herself, but pays it no mind. She then washes her face and starts to dress; but when she puts on her bra, she feels some soreness in her breasts. She thinks to herself, what is wrong with me? Suddenly she hears Fitz come through the door.

He says, "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She smiles and says, "I am feeling well. Hey did you work out without me? Wait and your already showered, and dressed too." He replies, "Liv you were sleeping so well. I didn't want to wake you. Plus I didn't know if you were up to it, after your triathlon yesterday." He says jokingly.

She laughs too and asks, "Where is Andrew?" He replies, "He's downstairs drinking coffee; he is about to leave." Liv smiles and says, "So he's recovered from his food binge?" Fitz laughs and says, "Yeah, he seems to be okay. Are you coming down before he leaves?" She replies, "Yeah, I am about to get dressed, and I will meet you downstairs." He walks over and kisses her lips, and smiles at her. He pauses and says, "Are you sure you're okay?" She fakes a smile and says, "Yeah, I am fine babe." He gives her a look that suggests, he may not believe her.

She's saved by the bell, as his cell phone rings; by the ring tone, it's clearly his Uncle Lawrence. Fitz checks the time, and thinks it must be important, if he's calling this early. Liv sees he is conflicted and says, "Answer it baby. It could be important."

He answers and says, "Hello." His uncle says, "Good morning Fitz. I wouldn't have called so early, but there's been an accident. We need you to come to the hospital right away." Fitz is having trouble comprehending his words. He replies, "Why? What happened? Who is in the hospital?"

Liv hears his conversation and she is in immediate shock and concern. His uncle says, "Fitz there's no time to explain. Please just get here as fast as you can. We are at Saint Ann's." Still wanting more information; but understanding that his uncle must have his reasons for being so cryptic. "Fitz says, "Okay Uncle Larry. I am on my way. Bye." Uncle Larry says, "Thanks, Bye."

He hangs up the phone and Liv says, "Oh God baby. What's happening?" My uncle Lawrence is at the hospital; there's been an accident, and he's asking me to come to Saint Ann's immediately. It must be bad, if he's asking for me to come so urgently." He replies, as Liv scrambles to dress, and she says, "I'm going with you Fitz. Wait for me. Who's hurt?" Fitz says, "He didn't tell me. He just said to hurry." Liv throws on some clothes, and they rush downstairs grabbing Andrew on the way to the hospital.

**Thanks again for following me to this point with this story; it's been a journey that sure to get even better going forward. I really appreciate all the support, comments and critiques; they really help me to become a better writer with every installment so please keep them coming. Next we find out who's in the hospital and how they got there; we also find out why Liv isn't feeling so well all of a sudden, and have we heard the last of Mellie? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next installment! **


	98. Chapter 98

They arrive at the hospital 45 minutes later; the ride was unbelievably quiet. Fitz just held Liv's hand and looked out the window most of the time. However, she understands the silence; she just wants to be there for him. When he's ready to talk she will be there to listen. As they exit the car he gets out first followed by her and then Andrew. They are escorted into the hospital and led directly to the wing of the hospital that bears the Grant name.

When they get to the private family waiting area; they see his Uncle Larry sitting down, with a bandaged hand. When he sees them coming; he stands up to greet them. He says, "Good Morning everyone; thanks for coming." They all respond, "Good morning." Fitz asks, "What's going on Uncle Larry?" He takes a breath and says, "Fitz your father was found in his car, in a ditch this morning; I went to his house to check on him and found him."

Fitz doesn't say anything; he just looks at his uncle listening, as Andrew asks, "What happened Uncle Larry?" Lawrence says, "They say he had a massive heart attack, while driving, and he crashed his car. He had substantial head trauma, and passed out. It doesn't look very good even with surgery, which is where he is now." The news has some effect on Fitz, but not an extensive one. Liv squeezes his hand; he looks at her putting his arm around her. The news causes her to clasp her hand over her mouth in shock.

Uncle Lawrence looks at Fitz, and puts his hand on his shoulder; Fitz asks, "What happened to your hand?" Lawrence says, "I hurt it getting your father out of his wrecked car, so they bandaged me up. I'm fine. But the one to be concern about here, is your father son." He understands his father is hurt, and could die, but in this moment he simply feels numb.

His uncle can tell, he's struggling with how to process this information. So he says to him "Come walk with me Fitz." He looks at Liv; gives her a quick hug, and a kiss, and he says, "I will be back." She sees the conflict in his eyes; he's trying to make sense of what to feel, and how to feel. She touches his face to comfort him, as she says, "Okay, I'll be right here." He appreciates her support, and understanding.

As he walks away with his uncle, Liv and Andrew stand together, waiting for their return. Andrew says, "This is unbelievable; I can't imagine how Fitz is feeling right now." Liv agrees, she knows he is in a terrible position; what do you do when your least favorite person is on his or her death bed? Not to mention, if that person is your parent?

She thinks to herself; this is too much, for anyone to handle. She then says out loud, "My heart breaks for him right now; I can't imagine how he feels either." Andrew replies, "Let's just hope for the best, and prepare for the worst; that's all we can do." Liv replies; "I pray this situation passes, and resolution is reached, for both Fitz and his father; this bitterness between them has to stop."

Andrew surprises her a little by saying, "Honestly Liv. It's difficult for me to have any type of compassion for his father. I know that sounds bad in this moment. However, knowing their relationship, as I do. I know Fitz was dealt a raw deal with him as his father." She understands Andrew's feelings; it's hard to feel empathy for someone who has Big Gerry's reputation. However, the Bible says judge not les ye be judged. So Liv isn't going to allow this to become a game of spite and judgment. Fitz needs healing hands and hearts around him; hearts that are filled with love, compassion, and forgiveness. Not anger and rage. She understands where Andrew is coming from; but that's not what Fitz needs to hear right now.

So she says, "I understand your position Andrew; but it's not our place to judge people for their transgressions. People do terrible things sometimes; but we are all worthy of forgiveness for all of our sakes. Grudges help no one, especially in a time like this."

Despite Andrew's feelings about Big Gerry; he has to agree with Liv. He knows that holding on to the anger and bitterness, especially through this situation isn't wise or helpful. He recalls telling Fitz something similar before he went to see Mellie. The ironic part; is he could serve to take some of his own advice concerning forgiving, and letting go. He's still working on that very thing, with his own family.

Liv sees him thinking, and then hears him say, "You're right Liv; we need to encourage Fitz to let go of his anger, and help him get through this." She agrees and says, "Yes Andrew we do; because at the end of the day. He's still his father. Also if he dies; Fitz will have to live with whatever his last actions are in this time, for the rest of his life. He doesn't deserve to carry that banner of guilt."

Her message is received, as Andrew makes a note to remain supportive, and helpful to Fitz; as a good friend should in this moment. He agrees to himself not to mention, or think about his father's antics. He says to her; "it's obvious why you're so good at your job." She replies, "I don't follow." He responds, "I'm sorry. I just meant; you're so good at helping people, because you don't judge. You actually see the person as human, and that speaks to who you are as a person. I can attest to that, based on how you treated me, when you helped me in my situation. It's no wonder Fitz fell in love with you."

Liv is speechless for a moment; she doesn't know what to say at first. But then says, "Thank you Andy. I appreciate you saying that to me. I really do try to treat everyone with the respect they deserve, and as for Fitz. He's not the only one in love." Andrew smiles as he says, "Yes, that's clear Liv. You two are a perfect match; I can only hope to find a love like that someday." Liv responds, "You will most definitely find love Andrew; you're a good guy, and I am confident your time will come." He replies, "Thanks Liv. I appreciate the vote of confidence." She replies, "You're welcome."

Their conversation is interrupted, by the family arriving; he and Liv are quickly surrounded by Jamie, James, Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen. Everyone else is back at Aunt Hellen's watching the kids. After everyone greets each other with hugs. Andrew fills them in on what they know so far, and that seems to settle their concerns for now.

Jamie asks, "Where's dad and Fitz?" Liv says, "He and your father went for a walk Jamie." Jamie walks over to Liv, and asks, "How are you doing through all of this?" Liv takes a breath and says, "I am doing well. I am just worried about Fitz; he's not talking, he's just listening. When he's quiet I get worried. I just hope your father can help him settle his emotions, so he can get through this."

Jamie replies, "Yeah, daddy is great at that; especially with Fitz, they have a connection that is undisputable. He's more like a son than a nephew, and definitely more like a brother, than a cousin to us." She sees a look of concern on her face and says, "Don't worry Liv. He will be fine; just be there for him." She manages a smile and says, "I know he will be."

They walk in silence for a little while, until Uncle Lawrence says, "Talk to me Fitz. Tell me what's on your mind." He stops and looks at his uncle, as he says, "I just feel numb Uncle Larry. No hate, no anger, no compassion, just numb."

Lawrence responds, "Fitz that's understandable given the circumstances. But just know; I asked you here, because regardless of your relationship status with him, he's still your father. You deserve the opportunity to say good-bye, should the moment arise. Trust me Fitz, you want this chance. It's one I never took advantage of, and I regret it."

Fitz knows the story of how his grandfather died before he and his uncle could make amends; largely because his grandfather, was a lot like Big Gerry toward his uncle growing up. Regardless of that, him refusing to go to the hospital to see him, is a regret that still haunts his uncle.

Fitz asks, "So it's not likely that he will make it through this?" Lawrence takes a breath and says, "The doctor didn't seem to think his chances were high. So he told me to call the closest family members, just in case." Fitz's face changes a bit; Lawrence says, "It's okay to feel however, you're feeling Fitz. No one is judging you. We understand your plight, and you are entitled to your feelings. Whatever it is, just let it out son."

He feels the encouragement of his uncle's words, and he says, "I feel angry. Because I have to stop my life for him right now; but he never stopped living his for me. I was an inconvenience to him; if it weren't for you and the family. I don't know where I would've ended up."


	99. Chapter 99

Lawrence looks at Fitz, and lets his words settle in the air. He's happy that he is expressing himself, and he's being honest about how he's feeling. He's speaking his truth, and Lawrence truly feels, the pain and anger behind his words. But he knows, this is just the beginning; there's more. So he asks, "What else are you feeling Fitz?"

He sees the tears welling up in his eyes, and says, "No one is judging you Fitz. Let it go." As a tear releases he asks, "How could my own father hate me just for being born? He's never once said anything genuinely nice to me, and yet always wanted to reap the benefits of my accomplishments. He's selfish, inconsiderate, vengeful and evil. I know he's my father Uncle Larry, but the only good thing he's ever done for me, is let you and the family raise me."

Larry looks at his nephew, and hands him a box of tissues, as he says, "Everything you've said is true Fitz, and everything your feeling is legitimate. However, understand, we will all be judged one day, and no one is perfect; our sins vary, but we are all sinners in our own right. Your father's actions pertaining to you are deplorable. But he will have to answer for his behavior, when he passes on. So don't carry that burden with you; It's not worth it. I suggest working on accepting what's happened, and move toward forgiveness for your own sake; it's not about him, it's about you."

As he listens to his uncle; he hears Liv's words in his head, saying the same thing. He smiles a little, and Uncle Lawrence says, with a look of confusion, "Did I say something funny?" Fitz says, "No, you said something familiar, and I appreciate it; it makes sense Uncle Larry. This is tough but doable."

His uncle is less worried about him, listening to him speak; he seems to be getting a handle on the moment. He sees him cleaning his face; drying the tears. He asks, "So are you feeling better now?" Fitz replies, "Yeah, I am getting there; I just have to move through this, a bit quicker than I thought. I thought I had more time to deal with it."

Lawrence says, "That is a mistake many people make Fitz; we never know how much time we have to forgive or let things go. That's why we have to enjoy ourselves, and live well while we are here, because when your time is up, there's nothing anyone can do about it." He takes in his words, and finds comfort in them. He understands what he needs to do, and he's ready to do it. Making peace with his father is something that needs to happen, regardless of whether he passes today, or in the future. It's time to take steps forward, and let go of his past.

Now that Fitz is more composed, and conversing. He and Uncle Lawrence head back to the private waiting area. As they walk and talk; Fitz feels more comfortable about his feelings concerning his father, and the situation. As they round the corner leading back to the waiting area, he says, "Thanks again Uncle Lawrence for being here when I needed to be redirected."

His uncle smiles at him and says, "No problem Fitz; that's what uncle dads are for." They both laugh, remembering Fitz's name for him, when he was very young. He really appreciates his uncle's intervention, and support. It's at the right time, and helps him handle this situation much better.

As they approach the waiting area; they see more of the family has arrived. Fitz scans the crowd for Liv, and doesn't see her. He greets his family and then asks, "Where's Liv?" Jamie replies, "She just went to the bathroom." Moments later he looks up, and sees her coming down the hallway.

She sees him standing and talking with his cousins, and then he looks up to see her. He smiles at her, as she approaches him, and she smiles back, as she walks into his arms. She can tell that he is much better than he was earlier, when they arrived. Jamie is right, Uncle Larry has the magic touch when it comes to Fitz.

She says, "Hey baby, how are you doing?" He replies, "I'm fine Liv; I'm sorry for the silence." She replies, "No need to be sorry Fitz. I completely understand. You're going through a lot; just know that I am here for you." He touches her face and says, "I know baby, and I appreciate you." He kisses her lips lightly, and she hugs him, resting her head on his chest. They hold each other for a few minutes, as the family continues to gather and talk, waiting for news from the hospital staff.

Minutes later the surgeon who performed the surgery, comes into the waiting area. She says, "Hello everyone I am Dr. Baker. I performed the operation on Gov. Grant." "How is he doctor?" Asks, Aunt Lydia. Dr. Baker replies, with a calm and compassionate tone. "We got through the heart surgery, but we also found a large inoperable brain tumor. Unfortunately, the scans didn't come back, until we were already in surgery. So, I am so sorry to tell you, when he wakes from the initial surgery, he has very limited time."

Fitz asks, "How much time is limited time Dr. Baker?" The doctor looks at him and says, "|A few days to a week maybe; it just depends on the aggressiveness of the tumor. So far it has taken over a great majority of his frontal lobe. So it's only a matter of time before he passes on; I am so sorry to relay this news to you."

"When can we see him?" Asks Uncle Lawrence. "He will be out of post op in the next hour, and then in this room over here," he says as he points. "At that point he can have visitors." Andrew asks, "Will he be in any pain?" Dr. Baker says, "No, we will keep him comfortable. So that will not be an issue; but it does mean, he will fade in and out, because of the medication."

They all receive the information, and process it in their own way, slowly but surely. Seeing the news weigh on them, the doctor says, "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask; the attending physician will be assigned soon." Fitz says, "Okay, thank you doctor." He shakes her hand and says, "You're welcome; you all take care." She says as she walks away, leaving them to deal with the news.

Liv and Fitz hug, and others do the same, to comfort one another; there are some tears shed mostly by Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. Aunt Lydia, is inconsolable. Jamie is trying her best to comfort her, but it's to no avail. Fitz also feels the weight of the situation, but balances it brilliantly. He takes in the information, and processes it as best he can. His thoughts are broken by hearing Liv say, "I am so sorry Fitz." He looks down at her and says, "I am too Liv; this is a terrible way for anyone to pass." She is impressed by his composure, and ability to think, and respond clearly in the moment.

An hour later; a team of medical staff, wheel Big Gerry into his room. Once they exit; everyone agrees, Fitz should be the first one to see him. He looks at Liv, and asks without asking verbally, for her to come with him. She holds his hand, as they walk inside the room. When they enter; the sight is overwhelming. The noises from the machines, combined with the tubes running everywhere, is an image that no one could disregard.


	100. Chapter 100

She sees the look on Fitz's face, and the tears in his eyes. She is grateful for his reaction, because it means he's processing it. She holds his hand tighter, as he moves closer to the bedside; his father looks like he's sleeping. As the tears roll down his face Liv says quietly, "It's okay baby, let it out." He hugs her tight, and she feels him release a great weight off of his shoulders, as he sobs. She empathizes with him during this trying and difficult time.

They stand embracing for several minutes, until she feels the tension in his body reduce greatly; he's calming down. She rubs his back to soothe him, as she feels him start to relax. Their embrace loosens, and she looks up at him, as he stares back at her. His eyes are red from the tears he's shed; but he also looks renewed, like the tears helped to wash away the pain and anger.

She touches his face, and he says, "This is harder than I thought it would be." She takes a breath, wipes the tears off of his cheek, and says, "I know, but you can do this. I will be right here for you; if you need me." He closes his eyes, and breathes deeply; he looks over at his father lying in the bed appearing to be sleep.

He asks, "What do I say?" She replies, "You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. It's just about being here." He stands by his bedside, and takes in the moment. He recalls a story about him and his father, when he was young. She notices the smile on his face, as he shares the details with her. He's remembering the good things about his father, which means he's moving down the path of forgiveness.

As he finishes the story; he smiles at her and says, "Those were good times; they were real good times." He pulls her closer to him, and he holds her, as he looks at his father a little longer. After a few minutes, he decides to allow his other family time to visit him.

Before they go out the door, Liv asks, "Do you mind if I say a prayer over your father?" He looks at her with a smile of endearment, and says, "No Livy. I don't mind." She walks over to the other side of the bed, as he stands on his side. They hold hands over his father's bed, and she prays out loud. The prayer is calming, and relieves some of his tension; when she finishes, they say amen and walk out together.

When they get into the hall; Fitz lets his family know they are able to see him. As he and Liv sit down in the waiting area, he says, "Thank you baby for that prayer; it was really nice, and I think it helped me too." She smiles and says, "You're welcome Fitz." They share a smile, as he kisses her on the cheek.

After a few hours of visiting rotations; the family decides to go grab something to eat. They decide on the restaurant down the street from the hospital. But before they leave; they meet with the attending physician Dr. Warren. The doctor explains to them that by the end of the night; the ventilator will be removed. She also advises that, by tomorrow morning, they will begin lowering the dosage of medication, so he can wake up.

However, he will still be on pain medication, to keep him comfortable. So expect him to drift in and out during visits. The news is hard to take, but everyone grins, and bears it understanding, it is what it is.

After the meeting; Fitz and Liv stand together, with him holding her tight. She knows there is nothing she can do, except be there for him. Their embrace ends, and his uncle and Andrew walk over to them. Andrew says, "Uncle Larry and I were just talking, and we were wondering, who is handling his estate planning, because they need to be contacted. Do you know anything about it Fitz?"

Fitz sighs and thinks for a moment; he recalls some years ago, his father meeting with a man named John Billings. So he shares that information with them. His Uncle Larry says, "Yeah, I remember him. I think your right Fitz. I think he works for the same firm I have my estate planning through." Andrew interjects and says, "I know James; he's a friend of mine. I have his number when you need it." Fitz replies, "That's fine Andy; I don't really want to deal with this right now though." Andrew replies, "I understand Fitz; no problem."

They both can see the news is wearing on him; he looks beat. Andrew says, "Hang in there Fitz; you will get through this. It may not seem like it now, but you will." Liv smiles inside, at his comment. She is happy he is making good on his promise from earlier, to be supportive to Fitz in his time of need. Fitz replies, "Thanks Andy; it's rough, but I know it will get better. You all have been a great help to me. I really appreciate it." His uncle Larry says, "You are more than welcome son; that's what family is for; just remember that okay?" Fitz smiles and says, "Okay Uncle Larry I will."

After their conversation; Andrew proposes they continue with their plans to go eat, to take a break from the situation. Everyone agrees, and they go to the restaurant; when they finish eating and socializing, they all decide to head home for the night. Andrew rides back with Liv and Fitz; when they get back to Fitz's house, they all go inside, but as they enter the house, Liv's phone rings. She sees its Ellie; she knows she's probably calling her back to talk about the party.

She sees Andrew and Fitz talking, and decides to let them have time alone. She answers the phone, and tells Ellie to hold on for a moment; to Fitz she says, "Hey I am going to take this. It's Ellie. Andrew I will see you tomorrow." She says as she heads upstairs. Andrew replies, "Okay good-night Liv." She responds, "good-night, as Fitz says. "I will be up in a minute babe." She replies, "Okay," As she goes into their bedroom, closes the door, and restarts her conversation with Ellie.

She says, "Hey Ellie; sorry about that, we were just walking in the door." Ellie replies, "Its fine Liv. But is everything okay?" Liv takes a breath and says, "No not really; Fitz's father is in the hospital, and isn't expected to make it." Ellie gasps, as she says, "Oh my goodness Livy; that is terrible. I am so sorry. How is Fitz doing?" Liv sighs and says, "He's doing the best he can, considering the circumstances. He and his father are not very close. But he's still his father, so the situation is very trying." Ellie understands what she means; she asks, "What happened to him Liv?"

Liv explains the car accident, and the brain tumor; she can tell her sister is upset by the news. She can feel it; they have a moment of silence on the phone, as they both shed tears. They both are thinking about how they would be, if this were their father or mother. The thought is unbearable. After finishing their moment of tears; they say a prayer together, for his father, Fitz, and the Grant family. Liv says, "Thank you sissy for the prayer. I appreciate it; I prayed for his dad at the hospital." Ellie says, "Girl you are very welcome. You know I don't have a problem stopping and praying wherever I am. I take Jesus everywhere I go." Liv smiles and says, "I know that's right; Evelyn jr. Teasing her for sounding exactly like their mother, as they both smile.


	101. Chapter 101

The moment of laughter passes, and Ellie asks, "So what happens now with the campaign?" Liv thinks for a moment and says, "We will suspend it, until after the interment. I want to allow him time to regroup. I need him at full strength on the trail; so I will not let him go back, until he is ready." Ellie smiles and says, "Spoken like a true wife girl; I see you practicing for your permanent role in his life."

Liv laughs; she can always count on Ellie to make her laugh, when she needs it. She replies, "You are crazy girl; I am just looking out for his best interest." Ellie agrees, that is the best route to take. Ellie replies, "Well I will continuously keep him, and his family in my prayers, and I will let the family know, so we can add him to the prayer chain." Liv appreciates her sister's willingness to help the Grant family in their time of need. She responds, "Thank you so much sissy." Ellie replies, "You're welcome Livy. It's no problem.

Liv knows Ellie was calling about the party; but now doesn't feel right bringing it up. So she lets her off the hook by asking, "Were you calling about the party details sissy?" Ellie is quiet for a moment, then says, "Yes I was, but I don't feel right talking about it now." Liv smiles and says, "I know Ellie, but it's okay. What were you thinking?" Ellie asks, "Are you sure it's okay Liv?" Liv replies, "Ellie I am positive. I am not going to give the information to Fitz right now; but it's good for me to have it. So I can give it to the party planner."

It makes sense; so Ellie gives her the details of her thoughts for the party, and Liv loves her ideas; she takes them down into her phone, and they surprisingly agree on all the details. Liv says, "The party ideas sound, fantastic Ellie. I love them." Ellie replies, "Good, I am glad you like the ideas; just let me know if we have to make any changes. I am fine with whatever you come up with."

Liv responds, "Okay I will." Ellie replies, "Oh, before I forget. I think the vintage gown, is the best one for the gala." Liv responds, "Yeah, that's my favorite, I think that's the one I will order." Ellie says, "Girl you will be fierce." She and Liv share a laugh. It cleanses the moment, temporarily. But Ellie says, "Okay sissy I will let you get back to Fitz; tell him I said hello, and that we are praying for him." Liv smiles as she says, "I will. Bye sissy love you." Ellie replies "bye sissy, love you too." When the call ends, she lays back on the bed for a moment, just taking in the silence; she thinks to go check on Fitz and Andrew, but decides to just let them have their time.

She goes to the bathroom and prepares for bed; to her initial surprise and delight, she notices she is starting her menstrual. This knowledge quiets her concerns from earlier; thank goodness I am not pregnant, she says to herself. Despite her joy in confirming she isn't pregnant, she also feels a little disappointed. Her period means no sex for a few days. This couldn't have happened at a worse time; but such is life.

She dresses in some different pajamas tonight; they are still cute, but not as sexy. She calls them her conservative pajamas, she wears when she is on her cycle. She wonders if Fitz will notice them, given the current situation; luckily due to her birth control, she only has a period every three to 4 months. It dawns on her; this is the first time she will have had her menstrual, since they have been a couple. So this will be quite the experiment.

As she settles into the bed, and begins reading a book on her IPAD, the door opens, and Fitz walks in. He looks dead tired, and emotionally drained. "Hey." He says as he closes their door. As he walks inside, he starts to undress. She replies, "Hey baby. How are you doing?" As he undresses, and climbs into bed, he says, "I am doing babe; just getting through it."

She feels his pain, and she knows that this is a real struggle. Nonetheless, he asks, "How is Ellie?" She smiles at his concern for others. She says, "She is fine honey; she was just calling to talk about the party details. So we can get the information to the party planner." Fitz almost forgot about the party. He says, "Oh okay. Melissa's number is in my phone. You can call her so she can get started on it. The lock code is your birthday."

She is flattered that he used her birthday as his lock code, but more importantly she wants him to stay focused. She says, "Fitz the party details are not important right now; we have more pressing things to deal with." He strokes her face and says, "I love you Liv." She smiles and says, "I love you too baby." After he kisses her lips lightly, she says, "So my birthday as your lock code huh?" He smiles as he says, "I told you it's important to me." She smiles back at him, and they share another kiss.

With him in bed with her; she decides to put down her book, and lay with him, knowing he needs her right now. He opens his arms, as he lays on his side, and she snuggles up to him, with her back to his chest. He wraps his arms and legs around her; his touch feels so good. She bites her bottom lip, to keep from moaning. She knows they can't make love, and doesn't want to get him excited.

However, moments later, she feels his hand on her waist, as he starts kissing her neck. She falls into the passion, and before she knows it, he is between her legs kissing her. As their kissing breaks, he asks, "Why are you wearing pants to bed?" She looks at him and says, "I am on my menstrual." He tries not to be disappointed, but it shows anyway. She says, "I am so sorry baby; I know it's the worst timing."

He smiles at her and says, "It's not your fault Liv; it's Mother Nature's. Damn her to hell." They both laugh; he still lays between her legs, as they kiss, and make out for a while. Soon they agree to stop, because it's getting too hot. She changes the subject to help diffuse the situation, by asking about his feelings, and his experience today.

They talk about his conversation with Uncle Lawrence at the hospital, and his conversation with Andrew when they got to the house. She listens to him, as he details the emotional rollercoaster, he has been on today. He explains how he never expected to feel anything like this, pertaining to his father. He thought he hated him, without question, and would be happy he was dead or dying. However, now he realizes that regardless of how things are between them; he does genuinely care about his father. Liv is so proud of him. He is coming full circle with forgiveness.

He sees her smiling at him, as he speaks and asks, "What's the smile about?" She touches his face and says, "It's about the incredible man that you are, and the continual growth, I am seeing in you. It makes me happy and proud of you." He smiles back at her and says, "It's because of you; I am growing Livy; you make me better, and make me want to be better. I love you for that."

She is touched by his sentiment, and appreciates the acknowledgement of her influence in his life. "Awe thank you baby; I love you too. Just understand Fitz. I may have suggested forgiveness to you. But you're doing the work, and that's the hardest part. Don't sell yourself short, be proud of your growth."


	102. Chapter 102

He accepts her words of admiration, and compliment, realizing that she is right, the tools only work if you use them. He kisses her lips lightly, and then yawns; she laughs and says, "Somebody is sleepy." He laughs and says, "Yeah, I am tired. It's been a long day." She replies, "It has been a draining day; let's get some sleep. We have to be back at the hospital early tomorrow." He replies, "Yes mam," as he pulls her close, and they fall asleep snuggling.

When the morning arrives; they awake to the sound of his phone ringing; he sits up and answers, seeing it's the hospital. He says, "Hello." There is a pause, and then a voice says, "Hello Gov. Grant. This is Julie from Saint Ann's, calling to let you know your father is awake, and asking for you." Fitz breathes a sigh of relief, thinking the news was going to be something different. "Okay thank you Julie. I will be there shortly." He says as they hang up.

Liv hearing his conversation gets up asking, "What's wrong Fitz?" He explains, his father is awake, and asking for him. She replies, "That's a good sign." He responds, "Yeah it is Liv, but I don't know if I can do this; knowing he is going to die soon, makes this so much harder." She goes to his side of the bed, and hugs him, as he still sits in the bed.

After a few minutes of silence, and her embracing him; she says, "Fitz it is difficult; but it's doable. You can do this. I know you can, and you have me and tons of family to lean on. We are all here for you. Ellie even has you and your family on her prayer list. So we have the odds in our favor, we will get through this situation without fail."

He loves how encouraging she can be when he needs it most; she makes him feel like he can do anything. She feels him wrap his arms around her, and pull her down onto his lap. As he holds her in his arms, he kisses her and says, "Whatever I did to deserve you. I wish I did it a whole lot earlier." She melts hearing his words, and she kisses him romantically. She's smiling hard. She knows it because her cheeks feel huge. He loves to make her grin that way, she looks adorable. He kisses her lips once more; then he says, "Come on; let's get up. So we can get to the hospital." She pecks his lips one last time, and says, "Okay, let's go." As she gets up.

They shower, dress, and arrive at the hospital within the hour; on the way, Fitz called his Uncle Larry and filled him in on his father's progress. He also called Andrew too, and he told him to meet him at the hospital. The family arrives together; they all meet in the main hall getting on the elevator together. When they get to the floor, and walk into the area, the doctor is just leaving the room.

As they approach the room; Dr. Warren says, "Good morning everyone; as you know Gov. Grant is awake and talking. His speech is a little slurred, from the tumor, and he has some trembling in his hands. As I said before, he is on heavy pain medication, which causes drowsiness. He is aware of his condition, and is adamant that he doesn't want to be on life support, as his condition progresses. I did explain this can happen within the next 48 hours, depending on the aggressiveness of the tumor. So he is aware of the ending result." Although the news is nothing new; hearing it again, stated so plainly, stirs up some emotion for everyone. It sounds so final; they are about to turn a corner, no one comes back from.

The doctor sees the family's struggle to process the information; she pauses to give them a moment to console each other. Seeing them settle in with the information; Dr. Warren continues by saying, "Gov. Grant, you are the next of kin. So you will have the final say, of whether to put him on life support when the time comes or not, despite his wishes. You don't have to answer the question right now; but I just want to let you know about that in advance." Fitz responds by saying, "If he doesn't want it. I can't see forcing that on him, if he's not going to get better. It makes no sense to do it."

His answer is clear and concise; the doctor accepts his response and says, "Very well. He is asking for you. So please feel free to go in, and I will leave you all to your visits. If you have any questions, just page me. I am here all day." They all say thank you to her, and she leaves wishing them well.

Fitz looks at Liv; she sees the look of sadness in his eyes. He takes her hand and asks, "Would you mind; if I did this by myself?" She responds, "No, I wouldn't mind; do what's comfortable for you." He smiles at her words remembering their conversation. She smiles back, as she grips his hand, and they embrace, as she kisses him on the cheek. Their embrace ends; he pecks her on the lips and says, "I'll be back." She replies, "I'll be right here." As he walks away, she breathes deeply, and says a prayer for him, and his father. She hopes that they can both unload the burden of emotional baggage, for each other's sake during this visit.

While she waits in the waiting area with the family. She is approached by Aunt Hellen. She says, "Hey Liv; how are you holding up?" Liv replies, "I am doing well Aunt Hellen; how about you?" She looks at her and says, "I have certainly had better days. This family has had better days. Despite, all of the things that he has done to Fitz; which I hated him for over the years, no one deserves to die this way. I pray the Lord has mercy on his soul." Liv agrees with her, in this moment. It's not about Big Gerry's transgressions. It's about him in his last days, or hours before death, and forgiveness.

There is a brief silence, and then Aunt Hellen says, "I also want to say; I have been watching you through this, and although I already said you were a keeper before this situation. Seeing you with him now confirms that I was right. The way you love each other makes me proud. It lets me know; he has finally found the right woman worthy of his kindness and love."

Liv is almost in shock; she doesn't know what to say to her. Aunt Hellen sees her lost for words and smiles, as she says, "You don't have to say anything dear. I just wanted to share that with you, and welcome you to the family. Because I have a feeling you will be an official member very soon." Liv smiles at her and says, "I surely hope so, and thank you for taking the time to say such kind words Aunt Hellen. I really appreciate it."

Liv thinks their conversation is ending, but then she says, "Changing gears; I understand Mellie is trying to claw her way back into the picture. I am sure she has no shot with Fitz; but that never stopped her before. So I can't imagine it will stop her now, especially when he is grieving." Liv replies, "Do you think she will be attending the services?" Hellen responds, "Honey is the sky blue?" Liv almost bursts out laughing.

Hellen says, "That woman will not waste an opportunity to be near this family; if she can help it. She's always clung to this family, for one reason or another. So yes, I am sure she will be there; but don't you fret honey. You are one of us now, and we protect our own. I just want you to be prepared to see her that's all." Liv appreciates the warning; she never thought about Mellie being there, until Aunt Hellen brings it up.

Without thinking she says, "Some people just don't get it." Hellen replies, "Oh they get it honey; they just don't care to pay attention to it, because they have other plans." Liv agrees that is more than likely the case; nonetheless she will think about seeing Mellie sooner, than the upcoming gala later. Right now, she wants to focus on Fitz; he will need her now more than ever, after this visit with his father.


	103. Chapter 103

Fitz walks inside the room; as the door closes behind him, his eyes focus on his father lying in the bed. His eyes are closed, and the room is much quieter than before; all of the machines are gone except for the one monitoring his vitals and providing his medicine. He looks rather peaceful, but tired. It's amazing how illness ages a person he thinks to himself. He has a wealth of emotions inside of him. He's not sure which ones will make an appearance first or at all during this interaction.

The silence is deafening; he doesn't know what to say or if he should say anything. He remembers Liv saying it's about being present more than it is about speaking. He moves closer to him; now standing by his bedside and pulling up a chair he finds himself staring at him. Suddenly his eyes open and he hears him say, "You came." He replies, "Yes I did." He can't remember the last time he saw relief in his father's eyes, but it was clearly present now.

Big Gerry asks, "Do you know about the tumor?" Fitz replies, "Yes I do; everyone knows about it." He asks, "Who is everyone?" Looking confused. Fitz replies, "The family knows; everyone is outside waiting to see you." His father has a look of surprise on his face. He didn't expect for anyone to show up. Fitz can't believe it, but he sees the gesture of everyone showing up for him humbling him. He sees a response in his father he has never seen before.

His father looks at him and says, "I have never been to you, who I was supposed to be. I am ashamed of how I have behaved where you are concerned. The very fact that you are here; proves that you are a better man than I could've ever been. The only good thing I did for you, is to allow Larry and Hellen to raise you like their own."

He pauses and Fitz allows him a chance to finish his thought; his emotions are high, he has tears in his eyes, and Fitz is fighting back his own tears. Big Gerry continues, as he says, "I know that I'm sorry, doesn't cover my actions, or harsh and hurtful words, from the past or present; but son I am truly sorry for all of the heartache and embarrassment, I have caused you over the years. It's my hope that one day you will forgive me, and maybe understand me a little more too."

He is in shock momentarily; he would've never thought he would ever hear acknowledgement of wrong doing from his father's mouth. However, here it is he is admitting he was wrong and asking for his forgiveness. Before he can speak his father says, "I don't expect you to forgive me right now Fitz; you have every right to be angry at me, for a very long time. But I want you to know, if you can't do it right now, it's okay I understand. I wouldn't forgive me either."

Unsure of where the strength to do it is coming from, he looks his father in the eye and says, "I forgive you dad." The tears stream down his father's face. He is grateful for his forgiveness, and Fitz is grateful for the opportunity to forgive him. They both shed tears, as Fitz stands up to embrace him, as he leans forward. The moment is special and much needed, for both of their sakes. The release of tears cleanses them both, and helps free their minds, as well as clear the air.

After the moment calms down; they both take a breath, and dry their eyes, as Fitz takes a seat. His father says, "Thank you son for your forgiveness; I really appreciate it. It means the world to me, because I know you mean it. You're like your mother that way; you don't say what you don't mean. You have an even temperament and a good heart. That combination is going to make you a much better father, husband, and President than I could ever be."

Fitz finds himself reveling in his father's compliments and admissions. He says, "Thank you dad I appreciate the compliment; I hope to be great in all of those areas one day." The heaviness of the moment returns, when they both realize, Big Gerry will never see any of those future moments for Fitz.

The mood changes, as Big Gerry says, "Make sure you call John. He's my estate planning attorney. He has the folder with all of my requests in it. There are also papers that I wanted you to have too, that will be sent to you." Fitz asks, "What kind of papers dad?" He replies, "Just some things that you're entitled to have. He will explain it to you, when the time comes." Not wanting to waste precious time. Fitz lets it go.

Big Gerry then says, "Before I forget to say this. I do not want to be put on a respirator at any cost; can you please make sure they don't do that?" As Fitz listens to his requests, and instructions, the moment becomes more real, than he could ever imagine. But he pushes through, to remain strong for his father; it's about him right now, not himself. He responds to him, "Yes I can do that for you." He sees him smile a little, as he says, "Thank you son. I appreciate it." He replies, "No problem."

There is a break in conversation, and he drifts off to sleep back and forth, because of the medication, over the next few minutes. The time gives Fitz a chance to process everything that they talked about, and also prepare to face the family. The silence is broken by him saying, "Dad I am going to let the family come in to see you now; they've been waiting for a while."

His father opens his eyes and says, "That will be good son. Are you leaving?" He replies, "No I am not leaving yet. Liv and I will be out in the hall. We don't want to overwhelm you with too many visitors." His father replies, "Is Liv your girlfriend?" Fitz responds, "Yes, you met her in the green room, at the convention."

His father's face turns to one of shame, and guilt, as he says, "Oh boy Fitz. I'm so sorry for that. I was dead wrong. Can you ask her to come in here for a minute?" He asks, "Are you sure?" He replies, "Yes, I am sure Fitz." He opens the door, and looks for Liv in the hall; he sees her sitting down, talking to Jamie.

When the door opens, they all look at him; he motions for Liv to come to the door, and she comes to him. She asks, "What's wrong Fitz?" She sees his face; his eyes are red from him crying. She feels so bad for him; however, in an extreme twist of fate she's not ready for his response to her question. He says, "My father wants to see you." Before she can reply, he has pulled her into the room with him.

She's now standing a few feet away from his father, who at this moment, looks nothing like the man who tried to accost her in the green room. This man in front of her is broken, tired, and humble. He is looking for forgiveness; she can see it in his eyes. She walks closer to him, as he ushers her over to his bedside. He says, "Hello Liv; obviously we've met before, and I owe you a huge apology, for my behavior toward you. You didn't deserve it, and I am truly sorry."


	104. Chapter 104

Liv smiles at him and says, "Hello Gov. Grant." He interjects and says, "please call me Big Gerry, everyone does, or Gerry is fine." She replies, "Okay Gerry. I recall our meeting, and I appreciate your apology; you're forgiven." She sees that he doesn't just hear her words, but he receives them, in a way that makes him feel better. He is transitioning, and preparing to pass on; she can see it in his eyes.

He responds to her and says, "Thank you for your forgiveness Liv, and thank you for showing my son that true love exists. You've lit a fire in him; I've never seen before, and it's good for him. You two keep taking care of each other."

She smiles at him and says, "We will take good care of each other. I promise Gerry; thank you for the apology." He smiles at her and says, "You are very welcome; just make sure you two have a boy, to carry on the Fitzgerald name." She and Fitz laugh, as he says, "That is surely in the plan dad." As Fitz stares at Liv; she stares back at him with a smile.

Liv sees Gerry is getting tired, so she says, "Well Gerry, Fitz and I are going to go out in the hall, so the other family can have their chance to visit with you." Gerry replies, "Okay Liv. You and Fitz stick around; don't leave without saying goodbye." She smiles and says, "We will be here for you Gerry no worries." She says as they walk out the door, hand in hand.

When they step into the hall; they see that Andrew has arrived. Liv says, "Hey Andy." He replies "Hey Fitz hey Liv. How is your father doing?" Fitz replies, as he takes a breath, "He looks tired; I don't expect him to last much longer." Aunt Lydia clasps her hand over her mouth. He says, "I'm sorry Aunt Lydia." She replies, "Don't be sorry Fitz. It's not your fault. It's just hard to hear that he's dying in front of our eyes." She says as she sobs, and Jamie comforts her.

Everyone is in a solemn mood; but trying to make the best of it. Fitz tells the family his condition to prepare them for what they are about to see. Aunt Hellen and Uncle Larry decide to go in next. Over the next few hours the visiting rotations are end the night with everyone around his bed, and a group prayer; the mood is no longer one of sadness, but one of acceptance and preparation. They all leave the hospital; knowing that it is possible it's the last time they will see him alive.

As they prepare to leave; everyone plans to come back early tomorrow. The ride home is quiet; Liv cuddles up with Fitz, the whole ride home at his insistence. As they pull up to the house, and exit the car, he says, "Are you hungry?" She replies, "A little. I could use a salad." He agrees something light would be great. He asks the kitchen staff to prepare a chicken salad for them, for dinner, as Liv relaxes in the living room, awaiting his return.

When he comes back into the living room; he sits down on the couch and exhales. Liv says, "Today was such a rough day baby; how are you doing?" He looks at her and says, "I guess, I am doing as well as could be expected." She understands his feelings; at this point it's hard to describe what you're going through, because you're still in it.

She says to him; "I am really proud of you Fitz, for your willingness to forgive your father." He looks at her and says, "It was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be Liv. He apologized and he appeared contrite. I couldn't ignore the repentance in his eyes. But the thing is; before I walked in that room. I had already decided to forgive him regardless."

She smiles at him as he speaks; he recalls the moment for her. The air of forgiveness is sweet, and he is full of it. As he finishes the details of his visit, he notices how she is looking at him. He asks "What's that look for Livy?" She smiles and says, "I am just so happy for you baby that's all; the stress and tension you normally feel for your father, has dissipated. It's gone because of your forgiveness of his transgressions against you."

He realizes her words are true; he's never spoken this much about his father let alone felt so free and unstressed as he does in the moment. He smiles at her and pulls her into his lap making her giggle as she says "Fitz what are you doing the kitchen staff can hear us."

He smiles at her and says, "I don't care. You deserve a kiss for being the best influence in my life; thank you for encouraging me to be better, and do better." She replies, "Awe baby, that's sweet; you're very welcome." She says as she strokes his face, and they kiss deeply, and romantically.

Their kiss is broken by the chef advising that dinner is ready; they go into the kitchen, and sit down to eat. The salad is light and tasty; it hits the spot, and they head to bed. to relax and rest. After they climb into bed; Fitz says, "My father said something odd to me." She replies, "What did he say?" He responds, "He said there were some papers that John, his estate planning attorney had for me. But he didn't elaborate. He just said, I am entitled to the paperwork." Liv replies, "Well I am sure it's just will and testament stuff babe. I wouldn't worry about it." He replies, "You're probably right. I will ask John about it later." Liv responds, "Good idea," As she yawns, and he follows behind her yawning too. They both laugh, and kiss, as they settle into the bed, and drift off to sleep quickly wrapped up in each other's arms.

When the morning arrives it comes early; Liv finds herself still in his arms. She has an urge to go to the bathroom; but is trapped by his grip. She moves and he asks, "Hey where are you going beautiful?" She responds, "The bathroom." He looks at the clock, and then let's her go, as he says, "Hurry back. I want to hold you some more, before we have to go." She turns over and kisses his lips quickly, with a smile, and says, "Okay."

She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom; after using it, she finishes up, and gets back in bed with him. He engulfs her into his arms. He begins kissing on her neck. Suddenly he is between her legs. She is being overtaken by his touch and kiss. She is enjoying him immensely, until she feels his attempt to remove her pants. She quickly remembers, she can't have sex.

She grabs his hand and says, "Wait baby we can't." He replies, "Liv we have time. I promise, just once before we go baby." He says as he kisses her deeply, and she lets his hand go; she gets caught up in the kiss. She again feels her pants coming down, and she stops him, by pulling away. She says, "Fitz no, wait baby, it's not the time that's the problem. I'm on my period remember."

He looks at her and says, "Damn I forgot." She feels terrible; the stress of this situation is hindering his memory. Despite their inability to have sex, he's still between her legs. He's staring at her. She feels his erection pressing against her. She says, "I can still take care of you." She offers, as she reaches down massaging him. He moans a bit and then says, "No baby. I want to please you too. If you can't then I can't okay?" She smiles at him; he's so considerate, and she appreciates it greatly. She replies, "Okay."

He leans down to kiss her some more; but she says, "Baby come on." He replies, "What? I'm just kissing you. We can't just kiss?" She relents, and they kiss and touch, for several minutes, bringing them both to the edge. He feels her wetness through her pants, and she feels his erection too. As they kiss he grinds against her, and she matches his thrusts. Before they know it, they are in sync grinding like high-schooler's, in the back of a car or in someone's basement.


	105. Chapter 105

They are both prisoners of the moment; neither of them want to stop. She can feel her arousal wall completely built, and ready to break along with his. The sex simulation is working perfectly to their satisfaction. Within a matter of seconds, they both release simultaneously. Despite it not being actual intercourse; the moment of completion is quite satisfying. They both smile at each other, as they kiss deeply, and romantically, post release.

When it ends; she isn't sure what to say or think. It's a first for her. She looks at him and says, "That was different." He replies, "You've never done that before?" She responds, "Never to the point of completion no; but it was surprisingly satisfying. Thank you." He laughs and says, "You're welcome. I aim to please." He says jokingly. She laughs at him, as he asks, "So how long does your cycle last?" She replies, "Three days. I only get them about 3 times a year, because of my birth control."

As they prepare to get up, he says, "So we have 1 more day." She smiles and says, "Yes, we have 1 more day." She sees him thinking, and then he says, "Okay, it's going to be a challenge, but we can make it." She laughs and says, "I hope so." After showering and dressing they prepare to leave for the hospital. But before they leave; they sit down to eat some breakfast. Liv says, "I am going to call Cyrus and Sally, to let him know what's going on; I also think we should delay the campaign restart, for now."

Fitz agrees, he needs to be here for now; there is no way he can focus on campaigning at this time. She sees him in thought. She takes his hand and says. "It will be okay; I promise. We will get through this together." He smiles at her and says, "I know Liv. Thank you for taking care of things for me, and just being here for me. I really appreciate you." Liv replies, "Baby you are more than welcome. You would do the same for me." They share a smile, and he says, "Yes, I would; in a heartbeat."

After they finish their breakfast; Liv makes the necessary calls. She also sends a text to Abby, to inform the OPA group she will not make it home this weekend. During the calls both Sally and Cyrus agree; they need to suspend the campaign for now. However, they also feel a press release needs to be given, explaining his absence from the campaign trail. They agree on a statement, advising his absence is pertaining to a private family matter, requiring his immediate attention.

They arrive at the hospital; just as she ends her call with Cyrus; they exit the car, and get to his father's room, just as the doctor is leaving out. Dr. Warren says, "Good Morning Gov. Grant and Ms. Pope. I was just about to call you." Fitz and Liv say, "Good Morning." Fitz asks, "Why were you calling us? Is there a change in my father's condition?"

She takes a breath and says, "Yes, unfortunately the tumor is progressing quickly; last night he had a series of seizures, which have caused him to make a turn for the worst. He can still speak, but not clearly, and he is experiencing more aggressive tremors as well."

They knew the moment was coming; but were not sure of when it would happen. Fitz asks, "So how long would you say he has now doctor?" Dr. Warren says, "It's hard to be sure; but it's possible he will not make it through the night. His breathing is labored; we have him on oxygen, but the only way to prolong his life, is with a breathing machine."

Fitz hears her words; but knows his father doesn't want a respirator. So he says, "I understand; can we see him?" She replies, "Yes, you can see him; just prepare yourself. He's not the same as yesterday. I am going to do my rounds, and if you need anything, just have me paged." She says, as she walks away, saying goodbye.

Fitz grips Liv's hand, and stares into her eyes; she sees the pain of loss in his eyes, as he looks back at her. She knows he needs reassurance; so she says, "We can do this baby; we can get through this. I am right here for you." He smiles a bit and says, "Thank you." She smiles back and says, "You're welcome." Their moment is interrupted, by the arrival of the rest of the family. Fitz tells them the details of the doctor's prognosis, and everyone processes the information as best they can. They all understand that the moment to say good bye for certain is here.

Again Fitz and Liv go in to see him first; he does look dramatically different from yesterday. He sees them as they enter and says, "Hello," In a weak voice. Fitz says, "Don't talk. It's okay, we are here. Just relax." Liv loves the compassion he is showing for his father. She notices he takes his hand to comfort him. His father has a wash of relief over his face and he smiles at Fitz. She sees Fitz fighting back the tears; he doesn't want to cry he wants to just take in this moment. His father sees his battle and says, "It's okay son. I'm going to be okay."

They feel the air of acceptance in the room from him; with that statement, Liv feels the end is closer than they thought. She says, "We need everyone in here. We need to pray. He shakes his head okay and wipes his tears. She lets go of his hand, and goes to usher everyone into the room.

She opens the door, and summons everyone from the waiting area inside. They all enter and surround his bed; they are all taken back by his decline in health and appearance, in a 24hour period. But they manage to join hands and form a prayer circle. The prayer asks for mercy and acceptance; it's one for both Gerry and everyone in the room. At the end of the prayer; they all lay eyes on him. They see he has a smile on his face. The last thing he says is, "Thank you."

There is a moment of quiet, and then the monitor begins to beep; the nurse rushes in, asking everyone to step out. They all step out of the room, as a medical team enters. They wait in the hall, anxiously for several minutes. They watch as Dr. Warren rushes into the room, joining the medical staff. They remain in the room for several minutes. But when the door opens, the nurses and doctor, come back into the hall, and they advise that Gerry has passed away.

The news wasn't shocking it was just final, and that can be even more devastating at times. They all comfort each other; Fitz hugs Liv as he weeps, and she consoles him. He releases all of the tension and stress; she feels him letting go, and she whispers in his ear.

"I am here for you, it's going to be okay." He hears her reassurance, and takes it in as he sobs, while holding her. Several minutes later; the loss is setting in, and everyone is starting to move through the moment. Fitz is sitting down, and feeling more in control now; the tears have stopped. Liv says, "I am going to run to the bathroom. I will be right back okay?" He lets her hand go; but kisses her on the cheek and says, "Okay me too. I'll meet you back here."


	106. Chapter 106

They both go to the restroom; Liv uses the bathroom and washes her face. She also fixes her appearance; her eyes are a little red from crying. She puts in some visine, and gives herself a once over. Then thinks to text Cyrus. She sends him a quick text, asking to amend the statement, to say Gerry has passed away. She also asks him to contact Sally as well, to keep her abreast of the situation. He responds back, and tells her he will take care of everything, and wishes them well.

In going through her phone; she realizes there is a text from Zoe. She is excited about their impending announcement to go public, and she also says, she got the job in LA. Liv is very happy for her, and replies to her text with congrats. She also lets her know, Fitz's father passed away, and would appreciate it, if she would let the family know, since she is busy helping Fitz.

Surprisingly, Zoe responds back quickly; she offers her condolences, and agrees to inform the family of the loss. She also offers to say a prayer for the family. Liv thanks her for her kindness, and she promises to call her soon, to discuss the details of her new job. They share the usual I love you's, ending the conversation.

She sends one last text to Abby, giving her the news as well about Gerry, and of course asking her to inform the team. Abby responds, and says she will pass it along, and she asks if she is okay. She lets her know she is fine; she's just trying to being here for Fitz, taking care of him in his time of loss. Abby assures her all will be well, and they end their chat as well with good byes. She takes a final look at herself in the mirror, and walks out the door to rejoin the family.

As she checks on them in their moment of grief; she sees Fitz coming around the corner, approaching her out the corner of her eye. As he nears her; she turns toward him, and sees a woman coming up behind him. She recognizes her face from the photos she saw in the initial file she pulled on him.

Tom notices Liv's facial reaction and recognizes the woman too. He steps in to block her from getting any closer. Fitz hears him say, "Mam you are not authorized to be here." Fitz hears the commotion, and turns around to face the direction of Tom's voice. Because their voices carry, at this point the entire family is standing behind him, and watching the interaction including Liv. Mellie says, "I am here to visit Gerry. He would want me here."

Liv couldn't believe it at first; but then remembers her talk with Aunt Hellen. Without missing a beat Liv says, "Mellie it's too late for a visit; Gerry has passed on. This time is for family." Mellie is shocked by the news of his death; but also looks to see where the words spoken so abruptly came from. She doesn't recognize the voice; then she and Liv's eyes meet, as Liv steps in front of Fitz to get a clearer view of her.

Liv says, "Yes, Mellie I said it; and I am asking you to leave as well. This is family time only." Mellie sees their fingers are intertwined at her side, as Fitz stands directly behind her supporting her stance by remaining quiet. She feels the anger and jealousy bubbling up inside, as she glares at Liv, standing with Fitz and the Grant family staring back at her. Mellie says, "Wow you're a feisty one huh new girlfriend?" Liv replies, "Let's be clear. I'm his future, not just his girlfriend, and you are his past. But you don't have the decency, to stay where you belong; despite your history. For once, can you please do the right thing, and give this family some peace, by leaving them alone to grieve?"

Mellie refuses to walk away; despite hearing Liv's clear request. Mellie says, "Fitz who is she to dismiss me? Are you seriously going to let this happen? You know that he'd want me here." As he wraps his arms around Liv, he replies, "Mellie what I know is that my father didn't mention your name once, as he lay dying. He relished in us being by his side, and now he is dead. Based on that; I don't think you should be here, because nobody wants you here. Now please do as Liv has asked, and leave on your own, or you will be escorted out." Realizing she is defeated, she steps back and puts up her hands, as she says, "Fine I'll leave; you win for now." As she walks away; she's staring at Liv, until she is out of sight.

The tension in the moment is still thick, despite her retreat; to break the mood, Andrew says, "And that concludes another episode, of the days of our lives, ladies and gentlemen." Everyone laughs; the running joke of Mellie being the classic, ongoing soap opera, is always something the Grants can agree on.

As the mood settles, Fitz continues to hold her close, and kisses her lips, as he stares at her, with a look she doesn't recognize. "What's wrong baby?" He says, "Nothing is wrong; I just love you so much, and I appreciate your love for me, and my family." She smiles and says. "I love you too, and you're welcome. I just don't like instigators, and clearly that is her role."

Jill and Jamie come over to them, as they are talking; Jill says, "Liv you handled Mellie perfectly. I just want to hug you right now." She and Liv embrace, as Liv smiles and says, "Thank you Jill." Jamie follows up with, "Yeah Fitz; looks like you could dismiss secret service, and use Liv as your security; she certainly has your back." They laugh together, and then disperse after a few minutes, after intermingling with the family.

Fitz remembers the call he has to make to Gerry's attorney; he's talking to Andrew, when it pops into his head. He says, "I have to call John for the arrangements." Andrew replies, "I will call him for you Fitz; go ahead and be with the family. Remember I know John personally, so it's no problem."

He appreciates the gesture and says, "Thanks Andy." Andrew smiles and says, "No problem; I will call him now for you." He says as he steps away, and makes the call. The family continues to talk for a while longer. They stay until the orderlies come to take Gerry's remains downstairs, to wait for the medical examiner to pick up the body.

The family gathers once more in a circle, as Aunt Hellen asks Liv to lead them in a prayer again, before they leave. She is honored at the request, and does a great job once again. When she's done, they all hug before they disperse.

The ride to the house is quiet; but rather relaxing. Out of the blue he says, "You really did handle Mellie very well Livy." Looking at him with a smile she says, "Thank you baby. I honestly didn't mean to jump in it; it just came out." He smiles as he says, "I get it; she has that effect on people. Usually people trip over themselves, to get the chance to shut her down." She shakes her head in agreement, as she says, "I can see that happening."

As they pull into the driveway, it's late afternoon, and they are a bit hungry; they decide to grab a snack, and go watch a movie. As they snack on fruit parfaits, they enjoy the series of Richard Pryor and Gene Wilder movies, followed by another classic Harlem Nights. The goal is to laugh, as much as possible, and these movies surely do the trick; they cuddle and laugh for hours.


	107. Chapter 107

As they finish their last feature, they realize it is dinner time; so they go to the kitchen where dinner is served. Honey glaze chicken, with carrots and potatoes. They sit down to dinner, and Fitz says, "I've been so caught up baby. I am sorry, I didn't get a chance to get your party information to the planner." Liv replies, "Fitz you have too much on your mind to be concerned with my birthday party."

Fitz replies, "Liv, all I am doing is sending the information to Melissa. I am not planning anything. Just send me the information, and I will forward it to her, or I can give you her number, and you can send it to her." She sees his persistence about this, and doesn't want to fight about it. So she gives in, as she says, "Okay Fitz, I will send it to you now. She grabs her phone and forwards him the list of her and Ellie's ideas." He smiles and says, "Thank you for your cooperation." She smiles and says, "You're welcome."

As he finishes his food; he forwards the information to Melissa, and takes a drink of wine, as she asks. "How weird was Mellie showing up today?" Fitz furrows his eye brows as he says, "It's actually typical Mellie. It's what she does when she wants attention."

Liv looks at him with confusion on her face and asks, "Why is she stalking your family? Doesn't she have a family?" Fitz laughs and says, "Yes, she does have two sisters, and her mother is still alive. But their family isn't very close. So I guess she prefers being around mine. Regardless of how they detest her."

Liv says, "So she is what gluten for punishment? That makes no sense at all Fitz. It's like she likes making people uncomfortable." He replies, "Yeah that's exactly it Liv, and as you told me, you can't control what others do, only how you react to them. So stop letting her get under your skin. If she senses that, she will use it against you."

It's ironic that Fitz is the voice of reason in how to deal with Mellie. She smiles to herself, and he asks, "What's the smile for?" She replies, "Because you're right, and you listen and apply, what you've learned very well." He smiles, as he leans in to kiss her, and says, "I had a great teacher." They finish their meal, and Liv says, "I think I will go for a swim before bed; did you want to join me?" He replies, "Sure I'd love to."

They go upstairs and change into their bathing suits; then they get into the pool. Liv begins swimming right away. He didn't know she was such a strong swimmer. After a few laps she rests a bit on the side of the pool, and they talk. He asks, "How long have you been swimming?"

She laughs and says, "My mother taught us, when we were very young, and I loved it. So I swam in high school and college." He replies, "Wow, I didn't know that about you Livy." She smiles and says, "Well now you know; Mr. Football and Basketball captain." He laughs and says, "That's the edge you have on me; you've seen all of my embarrassing childhood photos already, thanks to my aunts."

She realizes he's right; she does have the upper hand here. So she replies, "Ask me anything you want to know. I will tell you." He laughs at her, and she insists, "Seriously, ask me whatever you want to know about my high school, and college years?" He takes her up on her offer, and asks, "Did you date allot in high school?" She smiles and says, "You mean was I sexually active? The answer is no I wasn't, and honestly I didn't really get into dating until college." Fitz is in shock; he says, "Liv I can't imagine boys were not chasing you in high-school." She replies, "I didn't say they weren't chasing me I said I wasn't really interested. I was too intellectual for boys my age. So I sort of left them alone until later." He laughs as he asks, "What does sort of left them alone mean Liv?" She smiles as she says, "I went on a few dates. But nothing major. It mostly happened as a hazard of being Ellie's sister. Let alone her twin."

Her response catches him off guard; he says, "Okay, please explain that comment about the hazard of being Ellie's sister." She smiles as she says, "Ellie was the most popular girl in school, very social. I was quiet, and academic focused. We were both smart, but approached things differently. I had to work hard to learn, but things came naturally to Ellie." Fitz is surprised by her words. He says, "Wow, that's interesting Liv."

She replies, "Yeah, we are identical twins, but we are completely different people. At any rate. I went on a few dates, because the guy she dated, had a brother or cousin or something, so I would be a tagalong." Fitz replies, "Liv that sounds terrible." She laughs as she says, "Don't feel sorry for me Fitz. It was fine. The guys were always nice, and we always had fun. I did it for Ellie, I knew mama and daddy wouldn't let her go alone, but she wanted to go. So if I agreed, she got to go." He replies, "So it was like a deal between you two huh?"

She replies, "Yeah, it was. Plus I got to work on my social skills, and I got my first kiss." He replies, "Ahh the dreaded first kiss. Boy that was forever ago." She responds, "HMMM judging by your good looks. I'd say you had to wait till you were what, 10 before yours?" He laughs at her as he says, "Are we counting pecks or real kisses here?"

She replies, "Real ones." He responds, "Okay, I was 12." She shakes her head as she says, "MMHMM a ladies man before you even hit puberty." They share a laugh, and he asks, "What about you?" She replies, "I was 15 when I had my first kiss. It was the brother of Ellie's first love." He replies, "Really? I didn't know that. Do I need to be worried?"

She laughs as she says, "Of course not baby. He's long gone, and besides, other than a kiss, nothing else happened. I didn't get that far until college." Fitz now understands and says, "Ahh so it was in your college years that you found yourself huh?" She laughs and says, "I guess so; but even then; I wasn't wild, but I wasn't predictable either. I met Edison in my junior year, and we clicked to a degree, which led to an engagement, and an eventual break up." He asks the question he's wanted to know for a while. He asks, "Why did you two break up?"

Liv takes a breath and says, "Because I didn't love him; I liked him allot, but I was never in love with him. I didn't want to be married to someone who didn't give me that heart stopping feeling." She sees him smiling at her; he caresses her face with his hand, and takes her into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he says, "You mean like this," And he kisses her deeply. The kiss is so perfectly filled with passion and love, her head is swimming. At the end of it, she giggles as she says, "Yes, just like that baby. You make me feel things, I didn't know were possible just by a simple kiss."

He smiles as he pecks her lips and says, "Same here Livy; I love you so much." She smiles as she says, "I know; I love you too." The moment is significant and perfect in every way; they spend the next few hours just talking, and playing in the pool. She loves their time like this together. It's just them, their thoughts, and their feelings being shared back and forth; no judgment.

Their time in the pool comes to an end, after a few hours of fun; they go inside; shower and dress for bed. As they settle into bed, they cuddle, and just before they fall asleep he says, "Thank you again for being here for me Livy." Liv smiles as she hears the sincerity in his voice. She says, "Again, you're welcome Fitz; but you don't have to thank me. There is nowhere else. I would rather be." They stare in each other's eyes, and kiss romantically, just before they fall asleep together.

In the morning Liv awakes to a familiar feeling of kisses on the back of her neck; she hears, "Wake up sleepy head. I'm working out. Are you coming?" She smiles and replies, "Yes, I am coming with you." She gets up and dresses for her work out, and notices the flow of her menstrual is almost non-existent, as she changes her tampon. She follows him downstairs; they eat their energy bowls, and then proceed to their workout routines.

During the end of their session, they are both weight lifting; she can't help but notice his body, as he lifts. She tries to shake it off, but damn he looks good. He sees her watching him because he's stealing looks at her as well. When she starts her squats he is mesmerized by her body; she sees him staring and feels her arousal rising.

After a moment of contemplation, she realizes their staring game is a bad idea. Remembering sex is off limits right now, is making her crazy. She decides to add a few sets to her routine, to try to work off her sexual frustration. However, it's not working; all she can think about is him touching her.


	108. Chapter 108

He sees her still hard at work, and knows exactly what she's doing; he does his cool down and stretches. She finds herself getting even hotter staring at him, especially when he removes his shirt. As she finishes her cool downs, she smiles at him, and he smiles back, as he waits for her. When she bends over to stretch out her hamstrings; he stares at her ass, and she catches him biting his bottom lip.

She finishes up and removes her ear buds, as she walks toward him; she says, "You didn't have to wait for me. I know my way back to the room." He smiles and says, "I know. I'm just being a good partner, and being helpful." She laughs and says, "More like you were checking me out. I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He laughs and says, "Come here." She sees pure desire in his eyes. She smiles, and says, "No," as she runs past him, and up two flights of stairs.

Surprisingly, he gives chase, and catches her; they fall onto the bed breathless. As they catch their breath, he kisses her, but his phone rings. The ring tone says, it's Uncle Lawrence. He shakes his head in disappointment, and she smiles at him. Thinking she's saved by the phone call; she says, "Go ahead and answer; you know it's probably important Fitz."

He takes a breath and lets her up, as he answers the phone. Despite having a conversation with his uncle; he watches as she undresses. She doesn't realize she is distracting him, until she hears him stumbling over his words, as he speaks. She turns around and he is staring at her ass, like he has never seen her naked before.

She shakes her head smiling, and goes into the bathroom. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and prepares to shower. Suddenly, she looks up, and sees him come into the bathroom naked; he sees her look him up and down, through the mirror, and lick her lips, as she closes her eyes momentarily. He knows she wants him, as badly, as he wants her. He walks up behind her, as she pins her hair up. He kisses her on the back of her neck, as he slides his hands around her waist.

Nervously she asks, "What did your uncle want?" He looks at her with pure lust in his eyes, and asks, "Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" She smiles at him and says, "Fitz, no we can't." He doesn't respond; he continues to kiss on her neck. She feels his hand drift down her stomach, and land between her legs; as his other hand grips and massages her breast. Simultaneously, he pushes his erection against her from behind. She tries to say something, but the words won't come out, "Fitz ….Stop…MMMM."

He slips his fingers between her folds, and massages her clit; she gasps because his fingers feel so good. She's losing herself in the moment. His hand play is just too good. He's massaging her breast, and grinding against her from behind. He whispers, "You like that baby?" She responds, "Yes, Oh Yes Baby." He feels her body tension climbing; she is about to blow. He quickens his hand play, and moments later, she releases plentifully, and moans his name through her haze of euphoria.

He continues to kiss her neck, and she turns to face him. She kisses him deeply, and he slides her up onto the counter; she says, "Baby I'm on…." He replies, "SHHHH Liv it's fine. We'll take a shower when we are done okay?" He says as he kisses her. His kiss distracts her, and before she can respond, she feels him sheath into her. She moans "Oh yes MMMM!"

The feeling is unimaginable; she leans back against the mirror. Her wetness over takes him and he's stroking like his life depends on it. They are moaning constantly as their thrusts synchronize; "Oh Livy Baby Damn!" He moans as she thrusts back with power and balance; the pleasure is unreal, she responds, "Oh God Fitz OOOOOH."

She feels him begin to pulsate, as her clit begins to tingle. She squeezes him internally, to bring him to climax with her. She feels his aggression building, and the tension in his hips. She moans, "MMMM Fitz Oh Oh Yeah." Her moans are driving him to the edge. He feels his pulsation increasing, as she squeezes him, and moans his name.

He can't hold back; he thrusts faster and harder, causing her to sit up, and grip his neck harder. She's digging her nails into his back, and he loves it. Their climaxes are right there for the taking, and after a flurry of thrusts, they fall into orgasm together.

They kiss sloppily, as they come down from their orgasmic high; he massages her breasts, as she continues to thrust feeling him still inside her. Now that they've started, she's far from finished. She wants some more. Quickly he steps back and pulls her down off of the counter top; as soon as her feet hit the floor; he turns her around to face the mirror. She smiles at him lustfully, as he positions her for entry, and slides inside her.

She moans loudly, "OOOOH!" And then smiles at him, as he strokes her. Their thrusts sync into rhythm quickly, as he pounds her. She can feel his aggression rising, and coursing through him. He's grunting and moaning uncontrollably to her liking; his eyes are closed, and he's delivering the hammering assault she needs to relieve her frustration.

He moans her name with every other thrust, making her more excited, as the session goes on. She's wetter than ever, and begins to thrust back at him, as he smacks her ass. She speeds up her pace, and moans his name. He likes to hear her moaning for him; so he smacks her ass again. She begs for him to smack it some more, as he slams into her harder and faster.

He feels her walls contracting, as he begins to pulsate. His aggression levels are peaking. He speeds up his pace, and again their thrusts synchronize. She feels his pulsation, and he feels her clit twinge. They are both on the cusp of falling over the edge.

He's stroking her madly, and smacking her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. She's enjoying every bit of it. She's on the very edge of her road; she feels it coming quickly, and wants to bring him with her. She squeezes him with her internal muscles, and his eyes pop open. He throws his head back, and yells her name, "OOOOOH Livy!" She feels his release, as she also let's go moaning, "Yes Baby OOOOOOOh MMMM!"

He collapses on top of her, and they lay breathless for several minutes on the counter top, until they regain their motion in their legs. He kisses her on the back of her neck, as he strokes her back. After she stands, he takes her hand and leads her into the shower. He holds her in his arms as they allow the water to wash over them for what seems like hours. She feels like she is in the safest place in the world. As she turns to face him; he kisses her forehead, and asks "Are you okay Livy?" She smiles up at him and says, "Yes Fitz. I'm okay." He lets her go, so they both can shower, and they step out.

After they dress she sees him staring at her; he walks over to her and says, "Thank you for giving in baby." She smiles and says, "You're welcome. I must admit it was very good." He smiles and asks, "Was there some doubt?" "No not really; I've just never been intimate on my period before that's all. So I didn't know what to expect." He replies, "Then I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." He says with a smile, and they both laugh. That's two firsts in two days, she thinks to herself.


	109. Chapter 109

She says to him, "So are you going to tell me what your uncle called about?" He replies, "Yes he wanted to check on us after the Mellie appearance yesterday. Plus to find out about the details of the arrangements." She responds, "You don't have those details yet right?" He replies, "No I don't. As a matter of fact; let me call him now." He says as he grabs his phone.

When he swipes it open; he sees an email icon, before he makes a call. So he checks it, as he says, "I forgot I had Andrew call the attorney, to notify him of dad's passing. He sent me an email with the details of the arrangements." He reads the details to her about the service; the location and the process is fully laid out. So he forwards it to Uncle Lawrence. Everything is fully explained clearly; there is nothing they have to do as a family, except show up to the interment.

After listening to him read the information; Liv says, "Wow, he really did have everything planned out; he even covered the music played and the program." Fitz replies, "Big Gerry was not shy about telling people the way he liked things, and after looking over everything, it will be a grand send-off fitting of his personality."

She sees him sitting with the words he just spoke, and asks, "Has it hit you yet, that he's actually gone?" He replies, "It's processing little by little; I guess it will settle in mostly after the funeral." As she walks over to him sitting next to him on the bed she says "I agree it will take some time overall to deal with the loss." He smiles at her and says, "I love you Liv." She replies, "I love you too."

She suddenly remembers things she wanted to tell him. She says, "Oh by the way; I already notified Cyrus about Gerry's passing. So he will be amending the statement, we initially agreed on. Oh and Sally is on board with the campaign being on hold. I also told my family about his passing too; they all are praying for you, and the rest of the Grant family." He smiles at her and says, "Okay superwoman; is there anything you haven't taken care of?" She laughs and says, "I haven't made sure you were fed yet today; come on let's go eat breakfast." She grabs his hand, and he gets up to follow her downstairs smiling.

When they get downstairs, they eat their breakfast of egg white omelets and turkey bacon, with multi grain bread and juice. They finish their food, and after they walk into the living room to relax, his Uncle Larry calls back. Fitz answers, he says, "Hey Uncle Larry what's up?" He replies, "Hey Fitz, I was wondering if you and Liv would like to come over and hang out with the family today?" Fitz looks at Liv and asks, "Did you want to go over to Uncle Larry's?" She responds, "Sure that's fine with me."

Fitz says, "Okay Uncle Larry, Liv says yes. So we can come over." Larry replies, "Great, we will see you soon okay?" Fitz replies, "Okay see you then." They hang up the phone, and Fitz calls Tom to bring the car around, as he and Liv go change. They dress in a matter of a few minutes, and they head out the door.

She isn't really up for socializing; but she knows that his family is grieving, and want to have him even closer, now that Gerry is gone. He sees she's rather quiet, and engages her in conversation. He asks, "You sure you're okay with being with my crazy family for another day?" She smiles and says, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to keep you to myself Fitz; but I know in times like these, it's helpful to be around family. So I am willing to share." He is pleasantly surprised by her honesty and appreciates it.

He replies, "Thank you for being so understanding baby; and as your reward, we will not stay too late." She replies, "Fitz don't cut your visit short on my account; it's your time to be with your family. I can wait." He pulls her close and kisses her sweetly.

They arrive at the house and everyone is there; the gang is in full swing. The kids are playing outside, and the adults are scattered about the grounds. They walk in the house and everyone speaks; they all exchange hugs. As predicted she and Fitz share a quick kiss, and he goes to sit with the men in the den, while she goes out on the patio, with Jamie, Jill and some new relatives she hasn't met yet.

The time with family is wonderful; despite Liv initially wanting to stay at the house alone with Fitz, she is having a blast. They are playing charades and cards as teams, males verses females, and the ladies are killing the males. Additionally, Andrew shows up just as dinner is served, and after they eat, the men go out and play tag football. She enjoys watching Fitz run around, playing and having fun; he looks so happy they came.

She gets thirsty so she excuses herself from the group of ladies on the patio, and goes inside to get a drink. She sees Aunt Hellen washing dishes. She says, "Hey Aunt Hellen how are you?" She smiles at her and says, "I am doing well Liv; thank you for asking. I think we all are doing pretty well, except Lydia. She isn't feeling well; that's why she isn't here. I'm sure it's just stress though, she will be fine."

She agrees most of the family seems to be moving forward, and accepting the death well. Liv agrees as she says, "Yes it appears everyone is doing well I agree. But I am sorry to hear about Aunt Lydia; I'm sure the rest will do her some good." Hellen says, "Thank you dear, and thanks for coming over today; I am sure you two would rather be alone together. But having Scooter around helps Larry a lot, and we don't get to see him often." Liv replies, "You're more than welcome Aunt Hellen. We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Liv is so glad she wasn't selfish, and she accepted the invitation. She understands how much his family misses seeing him.

Hellen asks, "So have you two recovered from the Mellie sighting?" She laughs and says, "Yes I think we have. It was a little strange; but given our conversation not surprising." She laughs and says, "Yeah I figured she would rear her head; I thought she would've waited until the funeral. But my guess is she was dying to see what you look like."

Liv sips her drink she grabs out of the refrigerator, and looks at her with some surprise. Aunt Hellen smiles and says, "Now you didn't think she actually cared about seeing Gerry did you? She was there to see Fitz, and to see you." Liv thinks for a moment and says, "That makes sense I guess. But what's disturbing is why she cares so much about seeing me. Or trying to get Fitz back after their history."


	110. Chapter 110

Aunt Hellen knows exactly why Mellie is so obsessed with the Grants, but telling the secret now, doesn't seem to be necessary, especially, now that Gerry is dead. Liv sees Hellen in thought and says, "Are you okay Aunt Hellen?" She replies, "Oh, yes child. I am fine. Sorry, when you get my age. You lose your train of thought quite easily." She and Liv laugh it off; but Liv knows something was off about her response, she just doesn't know what it was.

She hears her say, "What I was trying to say is, Mellie is filled with tons of regret, and she knows she lost something special, by mistreating and divorcing Fitz. But that is her loss and your gain my dear. So if I were you; I'd thank her for being an idiot. She let him go for you to find." She smiles and says, "I agree, I do owe her one in a way; so I'll be sure to thank her, the next time I see her." Hellen says, "Well it is surely the polite thing to do Liv." She says as they both laugh.

Despite her suspicions of there being more to her memory lapse, during their conversation. Liv enjoys the conversation with Aunt Hellen. She feels like they are starting to mesh well. This is the longest she has ever spoken to her alone. Normally she spends this time talking to Aunt Lydia or the other ladies in the family.

Liv finds herself sitting and talking with her for hours; they laugh and discuss the family as well as the upcoming funeral and how everything will go. She learns more about Fitz's mother and father's relationship; she was unaware that she and Fitz share the same age difference as his father and mother.

She also learns the story behind his nickname Scooter. They look through family photo albums of Fitz as a baby; she is captivated by his cuteness. He was absolutely precious as a baby. He was so pudgy initially, he couldn't crawl. So he scooted everywhere he went. Hence the name Scooter was born, and it stuck throughout childhood. The moment is unique and entertaining. She feels like she is truly a part of the family.

As Fitz gets up to go to the bathroom; he walks by the family room; he sees that Liv and Aunt Hellen are having a blast laughing and talking. He notices the albums, and it doesn't bother him, that she is seeing even more embarrassing photos of him as a child. He just enjoys seeing her spend time with his aunt, and other family members.

She looks up and sees him spying on her. She says, "Hey there." She's smiling, and holding up a picture of him on Halloween, when he was 5. He grins at her and says, "Hey there yourself. I see your bringing out the big guns, huh Aunt Hellen?"

She laughs and says, "Awe come on Scooter; these are nothing compared to your naked photos." Liv says, "Wait there are naked ones too." Fitz starts to blush, and Liv cannot stop laughing. Hellen says, "Oh yes, you see Scooter had an issue staying clothed as a baby; it took an act of God to keep his diaper on. As he got older it was keeping clothes on him period, all the way until he was about 4 years old."

Liv cracks up and smiles at Fitz, as she sees page by page of him as a little one, scantily clad or naked. Liv can't believe how cute he looks. He's absolutely adorable in the pictures. She says, "Oh my goodness; these are too precious Fitz." He shakes his head and says, "I can't wait to see your pictures lady." She smiles and says, "I am going to make sure that doesn't happen." Her and Aunt Hellen laugh at his apparent embarrassment; but do so all in fun.

They finish looking through all of the photo albums; and as they put them away, all of the ladies come inside. Everyone appears to be ready to go. Liv didn't realize it was so late. It was already 9pm. Moments later after Jill and her group leave; Andrew leaves, James and his group follow, with Jamie and her group leaving next. Liv and Fitz are the last to go. After they say their good byes, they climb into the car, snuggling all the way home. They arrive at the house in an hour, and they go straight to bed. The day was deceptively tiring, and yet fulfilling.

They lay in bed talking about their time with his family; he tells her about he and Uncle Larry's conversation. She shares her conversation between her and Aunt Hellen, as well as with the other ladies. "I am really glad we went Fitz; I think you and your family needed it."

He agrees, "Yeah I think your right; it was fun playing with James, and the kids, as well as talking with Uncle Larry. My favorite was watching you with Aunt Hellen though." Liv replies, "Really why?" He responds, "Because she's really opening up to you, and it shows that she likes you. She's not just doing it for me." She smiles and says, "Awe that's good to know. I like her too. I hope Aunt Lydia feels better." Fitz sighs as he says, "Yeah me too; her and my father were really close. So she's taking his death harder than the rest of us."

Liv nods in agreement, as she asks, "So when is the funeral?" He replies, "It's Tuesday; I figured we can fly out on Wednesday to meet with Sally. So we can announce the Vice President pick on Thursday, and hit the trail by Friday." Liv isn't sure of that approach being a good idea; she asks, "Are you sure you're ready to get back to work that quickly Fitz?" He responds, "Yes Liv. I am; I can't stay in a state of doing nothing. I need to keep busy." Liv replies, "I get it; you can only mourn for so long."

He replies, "Yes exactly; it's time to move on. I think we all feel that way. Uncle Larry says, he will take care of the will and testament. He says, he wants to help me, and he knows I need to get back to work." Liv replies, "That's nice of him; but what about those papers your father wanted you to get from John?" Fitz says, "I will have my uncle send them to me. I'm not going to stress about it. I just want to get through this, so we can move forward. Does that make sense?" She replies, "Yeah, it does babe. Just don't try to move too fast, okay?" He replies, "I won't, I promise."

He takes a breath, and asks her, "So are you ready to hit the trail?" She replies, "Yes, I am. I have some great ideas to roll out, and I am excited to see how they work." He sees the glee in her eyes, and smiles at her. He kisses her on the lips sweetly, and says, "Thank you for being you Liv." She laughs and says, "I don't know what that means; but you're welcome." He wraps her in his arms and they settle into bed, falling asleep together.

The next two days go quickly, and the day of the funeral arrives; it's a gorgeous day and everything goes to plan. Fitz and Liv are escorted to the church for the funeral, and meet with the family to walk in together. There are some photographers outside the church, snapping photos of their entrance and exit; which alerts both Fitz and Liv, of their relationship being in question in a matter of hours. The reporters are sure to have plenty of shots of Liv and Fitz holding hands. However, that is certainly not their primary concern right now.

The turnout is amazing; the guest list is full of high ranking government officials, as well as judges and law enforcement. Even Senator Reston; his opponent in the election, comes to the funeral to pay his respects. Others in attendance are the Grant for President Campaign advisors, Cyrus, James, Sally Langston, Daniel Douglas, and Sally's staff advisors.

Although Liv's parents did not attend, they did send a family bouquet of flowers, and Fitz got help with the Eulogy from her father. It warms her heart to know that he turned to him for help in his time of need. She also loves that her father was willing and able to assist him. The eulogy is very well written, truthful and heartfelt. It captures Big Gerry in Fitz's eyes, and helps people understand their relationship a bit better.

In addition to some annoying attendees, like some media outlet representatives. Mellie is also in attendance. Liv makes sure her and Fitz are on their best behavior. They agree to refuse to take any bait that Mellie sets. As the visitor procession starts with people viewing the body, and paying respects to the family afterwards. Mellie comes by and attempts to hug Fitz. But he is able to thwart her plan politely, and keep it at a hand shake. She looks at Liv to get a reaction, but her look is stone faced. Her ridiculous attempt with no reaction falls flat, much to Mellie's surprise. As she passes by; Liv sees the annoyance bubbling up in Fitz. She manages to catch his eye, so his expression remains calm, with the media watching.


	111. Chapter 111

After the funeral and burial, Liv and Fitz spend some time with the family, at Uncle Larry's house; it's good to gather together again. Liv sees the joy in the faces of Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia, who is doing much better, as they look at all of the family socializing. It's a great day of family, food, and bonding after a loss.

The day is long; but eventful, everyone is moving forward, and living life despite the loss. There are great stories shared about Gerry, by long-time friends that came by, and relatives. Liv enjoys seeing Fitz smiling and laughing with his cousins, uncle, and Andrew about his father.

The night ends with another great dessert, and a rather long good bye, because they leave for the campaign trail soon. They say their good byes, and enjoy the long quiet ride back to the house, as they cuddle up in the backseat together, reflecting on their day.

When they pull up to the house, they are both very tired; they again go straight upstairs, and climb into bed. As they settle in, they talk some more about the day, and about Mellie's foolishness. But for the most part they concentrate on the great sendoff Gerry had.

Fitz says, "I'm glad we made things right before he passed away." Liv replies, "Me too Fitz; it makes it easier to move forward." Fitz responds, "Despite Mellie's bull shit; it was a good day. He would've been proud of how he was laid to rest." Liv says, "Agreed." As she kisses his lips, and gets comfortable in his chest, as he yawns.

Liv reflects internally about the day, and says, "You know that by tomorrow afternoon; the rumors about our relationship are going to be on the cover of all of the magazines right?" He looks down at her and says, "Yes, I figured that, with all the reporters present; but is that a problem?" She sighs and says, "No not a problem; but we need to be ready to deal with it, because here it comes, the drama awaits."

He strokes her arm, as he says, "We are in this together baby; it's going to be fine." She replies, "I'm sure it will be Fitz; I'm just getting my mind ready for the moment, that's all." She says a she yawns, and they drift off to sleep. In the morning they rise early; their up by 5am, and done working out and dressed by 7:30am.

As they sit down to eat breakfast. Just as Liv predicts, as they watch the morning news. The rumors of her and Fitz are everywhere. As he reads the paper; he sees a photo of him holding her hand, at the cemetery. They also have a shot of her getting into the family limousine, as well. After looking at the photos, he says, "Well it looks like you were right about the rumors."

She replies, "Yeah, it certainly appears to be the case. It looks like you're guaranteed to get the question asked in your 20/20 interview this week, or perhaps at the announcement rally." He takes her hand and says, "We've got this baby." She smiles and says, "I know. No worries. I think you should release a statement though; thanking people for their support, and kind words during this difficult time. Keep the focus on Big Gerry's death, to detract from the rumors about us."

Fitz is confused by her response; he says, "I thought we were okay with being public." She replies, "We are Fitz. But we need to be the ones to address our relationship directly. Like you will in the interview, or I will if the question is posed to me in the right setting. Right now you're just thanking everyone for their prayers and concerns, during your bereavement. You don't have to address everything that comes up in the media right away, unless your hand is forced."

After he thinks for a moment; her response makes sense. So he agrees to release a statement, thanking everyone for their support. She calls Cyrus to compose the statement, and approve its release.

After breakfast they begin packing, and once they finish, they prepare to leave for the airport. However, once housekeeping brings down their bags. Tom asks to speak to them for a moment. They walk into the living room, and he says, "Sir and Ms. Pope; we just got the security confirmation for your apartment Ms. Pope. Unfortunately, Gov. Grant will not be able to stay at you're apartment overnight. He will be safer in a hotel."

Liv is visibly upset, and confused, as she asks, "What? Why not? What's wrong with my apartment?" Tom replies, "It's not that there is anything wrong with it Ms. Pope; it's that it doesn't fit within the security protocols, for the security staff. Too much can go wrong; so we are erring on the side of caution here. Honestly once you two go public, it may be best if you didn't sleep there either. There are going to be reporters all over the place when this relationship is confirmed. We can certainly protect you better than the one doorman outside your building."

Liv hears his words and understands his point; she also knows he's right. It's going to be crazy when they confirm the relationship. But still she is struggling with this new reality; her new reality, that she's chosen, by being involved with him. She says, "So I can't go to my apartment at all?" He replies, "No mam, I'm not saying that. I understand you want to do a dinner party there, and that's fine, as long as we are out of there by sunrise. Under the cloak of darkness; people don't notice things very much, and it's harder to take photos, unless you're close up; but in the daytime; it's too difficult to hide."

She thinks for a moment; he can tell she is still upset, but she is relenting. She says, "Okay Tom thank you." He responds, "You're welcome mam. I will bring the car around, and we will leave for the airport." "Okay Tom. Thanks for the information." Says Fitz.

When Tom leaves the room, Fitz turns to Liv; he asks, "Are you okay Livy?" With a noted attitude she says, "No, I'm not. But it doesn't matter." He sighs and asks, "Why would you say that? Of course it matters, baby talk to me." He takes her hand and says, "Look at me Liv; I know this is a blow. I was looking forward to spending time with you at you're place too. But listening to Tom, it makes sense for us to be in a hotel, for security purposes."

Liv replies, "I know he's right Fitz, but I wanted to share my space with you, like you've shared yours with me here. It's just not fair." He doesn't dare say it, but she looks adorable when she's upset like this, and pouting. He tries very hard not to smile at her, because he knows she is serious.

He says, "I know it won't be the same as staying there; but we will have the dinner party, and how about we stay late after everyone leaves?" She smiles at him; appreciating his efforts to find a solution. She says, "Thank you for trying to find a solution for us baby; I am not happy about this, but I will get over it. I was just looking forward to also sleeping in my own bed, and waking up in my own environment. So this is a bit of a blow to that idea. But, I will be fine, just let me mope a little okay?" He understands her feelings and agrees, as he says, "Okay, I will let you have your moment." He says as he kisses her on the lips lightly, and they walk out the door, to leave for the air strip.


	112. Chapter 112

On the plane they go over some new campaign material, and poll numbers Cyrus sent to her phone. Surprisingly, they are higher in the totals now, than they were when they went on vacation. No doubt Big Gerry dying is an effect on the results too. The photo of Fitz and Big Gerry at the RNC convention, has been plastered all over the news, and in the papers, since his passing. Additionally, some excerpts from his father's eulogy, are everywhere; people are applauding it's honesty, and saying it's pure of thought.

As she pours over the reports and data sheets; Fitz calls to speak with Sally; they discuss some topics for their dinner meeting tonight. Three hours later, they land in DC, and go to the hotel. He sees her face, as they check into their room. They have the penthouse suite, so she understands why the hotel is more secure. It's easier to track those coming and going, and they don't share a floor with anyone else. Nonetheless, she is still a bit homesick, despite being in the heart of her city. She misses her apartment and it's noticeable.

Fitz feels as if he's been patient enough; his patience is about tapped out. He says, "Liv you haven't said two words since we landed; are you sure you're going to be okay?" She can tell he's getting a little frustrated with her moping; she doesn't want to fight about this. But she can feel it coming to that point. Her silence is annoying him significantly; he asks, "Liv are you going to talk to me?"

She looks at him as she sits down on the bed and says, "Yes Fitz; just give me a moment okay. I am just sitting with this." He replies, "Liv you've been sitting with this for the last 3 hours or more; you know the reason why we can't stay at your place. You agreed to come with me here. So why are you still so upset?"

Without thinking she says; "Because I feel like I am giving up everything, or will have to, in order to be with you, and you don't have to make any concessions. It's all happening so fast, and I thought I was ready; but I don't know." After spilling out the words; she realizes how she sounds, and before she can say anything else, he says, "So here it is; you told me you were ready for this Liv. You told me that you couldn't wait to be my wife, and have my kids, and now you're saying this is moving too fast. What the hell is this?"

She sees the anger in his eyes. She walks over to him and says, "Baby I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I…." He cuts her off and says, "Liv, if you don't want this; if you don't want me. You need to tell me, because right now, this is my life, and I need to know you're in this with me."

She sits on the couch as he sits down too, staring at her. She takes in his words, and feels terrible for her selfish moment; in all honesty, perhaps she hadn't thought everything through. Being with him means a total life change; no more walking down the street freely, or even sleeping in her own bed. He's asking her to give up a lot; but he's giving her so much more in return. She realizes that she'd be a fool not to be with him. He's the love of her life, and she knows he'd give it all up for her, if she asks. She's in her own head, and not responding; he sees her thinking, her silence kills him; but he is tired of being angry.

Her thoughts are broken by him saying, "Liv I love you, and I want you with me. I know this is getting real, and it's scary. I am scared too; but I don't want to fight with you. So if you need some time I can give you space; if staying in your apartment is that important to you. Maybe you should stay there, and I will stay here, while we are in DC. We can talk more later, after the dinner party, if you still want me to come."

She discerns from his statement and suggestion; that he is essentially laying it all on the table. Either she is in or she is out. But she has to make a choice. She hears her sister Ellie in her head saying, older men don't hold punches; they say what they feel, and mean what they say. That sentiment surely applies here, she thinks to herself. He's trying to exercise more patience, but he's struggling mightily. He says, "Liv what do you want to do? We have to start getting ready for dinner with Sally." He's really aggravated right now, she can tell; her silence is annoying him.

Feeling like it's time for her to come clean, and answer his questions, leaving no room for doubt of how she feels. She turns to him and grabs his hand, as she scoots closer to him, so their knees touch. She places his hand on her knee, and she touches his face with her hand. His hand rests on her knee, but he's not gripping it. She can feel the tension between them. He's looking at her, but his eyes are dark; he's rightfully hurt and angry, in this moment.

He doesn't know what she's about to say, but he's ready to hear it regardless of what it is. He looks at her as she says, "Fitz I don't want to be in my bed, if you're not in it with me. I want you with me too; not just in bed, but in life. I want you with me all the time, and I am sorry I got freaked out about the situation. Please know that I am 100% in this with you; I will follow you anywhere, and I am so sorry for the frustration or doubts about us, my reaction is causing you. That isn't my intention; I just had a lapse in thinking, that's all."

He hears her words and processes them; he sits for a moment in silence and says, "Liv I know I am asking a lot of you, to be with me. I don't want you to think I don't understand that, because I do. But if you're having second thoughts, or thinking anything to the contrary, you have to talk to me." She appreciates his response; he's being very kind, and patient, another quality, she loves about him. She replies, "I know Fitz, your right; but I really didn't think I was feeling anything to the contrary, until the moment the words came out of my mouth. I think it was just pure emotion. Because after thinking about it; it's not really what I want. I want you, I want us, I want our life with babies, and marriage. I really want that Fitz. I really do."

He sees the reassurance in her eyes, after she speaks. However, he has to be clear, in the message he wants to convey. He has to be honest. So he asks an honest question for her to answer; he says, "I believe you want a life with me Liv. But are you ready to have it, and have it now, or at least in the next two years? Only you know that, and I only know what you tell me, or what you show me. In this moment right now. I need you to be sure, because when I marry this time Liv. It has to be forever. In order for all of this to mean anything; this has to work, and we must be together forever."

She understands what he's asking, and she wants to answer him, as clearly, as he asked her. Still touching his face, and seeing the seriousness in it, without flinching she says, "I am sure with all certainty, that I want to be and am ready to be your wife, and mother of your children. But understand I am not perfect baby. I am human, and sometimes I freak out, or breakdown initially. Just know that at the end of the day, our love is forever. I will always look to you, and our love for each other, no matter what happens. I am here for you, I am here for us, I'm here for our family, and above all. I am here forever. I promise you Fitz this is forever."

He smiles at her for the first time, since this conversation begins, and she feels the tension subsiding. His body language is loosening, and his eyes are returning to their beautiful clear hue. He says, "I love you so much Livy." She smiles back at him and says, "I love you too Fitz; with all that I am." The tender moment is sealed with a romantic kiss; it is a conversation they needed to have, and they are glad it's done. Perhaps the way it came to pass, is a little rough; but nonetheless, it's done and they can move forward.


	113. Chapter 113

After the kiss, he asks, "So am I still invited to dinner to meet your friends?" She laughs and says "Of course you are invited; you're the guest of honor honey." He replies, "OOOW does the guest get whatever he wants?" She smiles and says, "Uhm within reason; why? What were you thinking?" As they stand up; he pulls her close, and asks, "How about christening your apartment?" She grins as she says, "MMMMM I like how you think." He smiles, as he kisses her, and says, "Great minds think alike."

They continue their playful banter for a few minutes, and then decide to get ready for their dinner date with Sally. Liv dresses in a black fitted dress that falls just above the knee; Fitz wears a navy suit, with a light blue shirt and tie. Looking dashingly gorgeous as a couple, they complement each other on their finished looks, and leave for the restaurant.

Sally agrees to meet them for dinner, at a local restaurant, not far from the hotel. Liv picks this one in particular, because it's an exclusive restaurant, frequented by celebrities and high ranking officials, who require discretion. She figures this way they can meet, eat, and discuss sensitive topics, without anyone being the wiser.

As they ride to the restaurant, Liv is talking to him about possible topics of discussion tonight. But she notices he's not listening; he is staring at her legs, and licking his lips. She says, "Fitz please pay attention." He laughs at her, as he says, "Oh, I am paying attention, and I like what I am focusing on." She laughs and says, "Fitz seriously, this is your first meeting with your Vice President pick, and her top advisor. We need to be ready for their questions; like they will be ready for ours."

He sees the seriousness in her face and he says, "Liv I heard everything you said; I promise I will dazzle both of them. I am more than capable of saying all of the right things, to make you proud. So you can reward me handsomely later." She gives in to his gorgeous smile, and his caress of her face with his hand, as he says, "Relax Liv. You worry too much."

They arrive at the restaurant, and enter through the back; Sally and her assistant, are waiting at the table. "Hello Sally; hello Carol" says Fitz, and Liv, as they exchange handshakes. They reply "Hello Gov. Grant and Olivia." They are seated and the conversation begins; they talk about their platform, and their stance on issues, including everything from religion to foreign policy. They both make concessions on some issues, and walk the line on others, as to be expected. The dinner and conversation overall goes very well. The question of their relationship comes up toward the end, just after dessert arrives.

Sally says, "Gov. Grant not that I personally care about this, but I must ask to be clear. Are the rumors of you two being together romantically true?" Fitz looks at her and says, "Yes Sally they are; is that a problem?" She smiles and says, "Not at all; I appreciate the honesty. Are you going to make a statement?" Liv responds, "We plan to address it in the 20/20 interview, you both will have this week. But I have a feeling we may have to say something at the rally. We are playing it by ear."

Carol says, "Very well, sounds like a solid plan; I trust you have investigated all of the angles for this situation thoroughly correct?" Liv replies, "Absolutely Carol, you have no worries. There is no ethical dilemma here, and she explains why. Both Sally and Carol agree; there is no issue, and they wish them luck in their relationship.

Dinner concludes to great relief, and is deemed a success. As they drive back to the hotel; she lays on his shoulder, and he caresses her arm. These are the moments she loves the most; just being in his arms, and saying nothing. When they get to the hotel; the night is about over, and they both are happy, it's coming to a close.

This trip they didn't bother getting separate rooms; she removes her shoes as they walk through the door. She exclaims with relief excited she is able to relax. She says, "I can't wait to get out of this dress." He follows with, "I am more than willing to help you. Is that a part of my reward for dazzling Senator Langston tonight?" She laughs as he grabs her, and she says, "Well you did do very well, that's for sure, and although I didn't mean it like that. I am more than willing to let you help me undress." She says with a devilish smile.

Smiling sinfully, he removes his jacket and tie. He picks her up with her shoes in hand, and carries her into the master bedroom. After he puts her down at the foot of the bed. She turns around, as he presses himself against her, while kissing her neck. His neck kisses are like hitting the start button on a car; she feels him begin to massage her breasts simultaneously. His touch is causing her arousal to rise, quicker than running water in a clogged sink.

She pushes her ass against him, as his hands continue to run all over her body; he massages her right breast with one hand, and starts giving her diabolical hand play with the other, hiking up her dress, and sliding his hand into her panties. This combination of touching and kissing, leaves her moaning and groaning repeatedly, as he delivers great pleasure for her enjoyment.

He says, "MMMM does that feel good baby?" She smiles as she moans, "Yes, oh God yes." He quickens his hand motion for her, feeling her arousal dance on the edge; he has her where he wants her. She's moaning loudly, and he knows she's ready to explode. She feels her clit begin to pulsate, as he licks her ear, and sucks on her neck, just at the right time. He knows her so well; she's trying to hold back, but cant. Her hips begin to thrust in sync with his hand motion, and suddenly she feels her damn break. She screams, "OOOOOH Fitz MMMMM."

He feels her release and enjoys it, as he kisses her neck, and he feels her unbuckling his pants from behind her back; a trick of hers he admires and loves. While she unbuckles his pants, he unzips her dress and she faces him. The removal of her dress, reveals her lacey red and black bra and panty set. His lustful smile and quick removal of his shirt, pants, and underwear, tell of his excitement.

But she asks just to be sure as he lays her on the bed lying between her legs; "do you like it?" He grins at her and licks her from her clavicle to her chin as his answer. An action he knows drives her insane; she releases a moan that he enjoys immensely and stares at him with lustful eyes. She feels her bra loosen and her panties disappear; she's not sure how he so easily removes her underwear every time without her knowledge. But she certainly isn't complaining.


	114. Chapter 114

She feels him latch onto her left breast like feeding time, and it feels amazing. The licking and sucking he delivers as he massages the other breast simultaneously, sends her deep into the pleasure zone. With her nipples still feeling a bit sore, despite her menstrual being long gone, this attention is giving her great relief. As he licks her nipples; he notices they seem to be enlarged. But, thinks perhaps her excitement level, is a contributing factor.

He feels her body tension rising, as he favors her breast with his tongue and hands. He intensifies his massaging and licking of her breasts. She moans his name and groans, as her hips begin to thrust. He is ready for her to release; so he pushes her buttons to make it happen. Like pushing a button; she releases at his command. The way her body responds to him is unbelievable.

As she lets go of another climax; he pulls her over on top of him, as he kisses her. She straddles him, and he tells her, "Get up on your hands and knees." She smiles lustfully, and moans with, anticipation. She knows what's coming next, and she is dying to feel it. As she hovers over him he walks her in place; he slides down positioning himself to be underneath her undercarriage. As he grips her hips securely from underneath; he slowly pulls her down onto him, kissing her thighs the closer, she lowers her honey pot to his face.

When he gets within reach; he immerses his face into her sloppy wet goodness. She expels a moan that could wake the dead. His aggressiveness is turning her on, as she rides his tongue with great vigor. He receives her gladly juices and all. He's gripping her ass, and guiding her motion, as he tastes her liberally. He feels her walls tightening, as her clit begins to throb. He hears her moans, and knows she's close to her breaking point.

Knowing she is ready to climax; he slips his tongue out of her core, and quickly runs it from her core to her clit repeatedly. The feeling causes her to moan and scream out, "Oh Sweet Jesus." As he wraps his tongue around her clit; she tries to take control. But he won't let her; he bears down on her clit with his tongue. He's holding her captive in a state of constant pleasure.

Her body betrays her, as her hip thrusts synchronize with his tongue motion involuntarily. She tries to fight it; but loses the battle. So she rides the wave to the end of the road, falling into the epitome of orgasm. Her climax is powerful and leaves her shaking. He drinks her juices, and licks her thighs making her both moan and giggle, from the sensitivity.

After tasting her to completion; he slides from under her, as she collapses on the bed. He climbs on top of her, as he whispers in her ear. "I am so not done with you yet." She smiles at him, as she looks at him over her shoulder in a total haze. He kisses her lips sweetly, then turns her on her side, and positions her to enter her from behind.

The entry is smooth and abrupt. She moans "OOOOW Baby." He moans back "OOOOOH Liv." Her wetness is ridiculous and it's causing him to rush toward the edge already. He tries to slow it down, and she feels him trying to hold back. But his pulsing feels so good to her; she encourages his climax. She comes out of her haze and begins stroking with him, as she grips his hip from behind, with her hand. He feels her thrusts, and loves the rhythm, he moans, "Damn Baby you're Gonna Make Me Cum." She responds, "MMMMMM yes baby I feel it. Cum for me."

He doesn't want to release yet; but it feels so good he can't stop it. "MMMM Give it to me baby." She commands, as she works her hips and takes over the session. He loses control and lets her take him. She works her hips sending him into the ultimate pleasure state. The sensation is incredible, he's moaning and grunting, as his aggression and tension come to a head. He grips her from behind, and speeds up the pace. Their thrusts fall into line, and suddenly both of their arousal walls break simultaneously.

His explosion is so potent, his body jerks as he grips her waist; she feels the strong force stemming from his eruption; they both moan as he dispenses all he has into her pleasure well. He kisses her from behind, and rubs her belly as they cuddle for a moment. She turns to face him and breathlessly says, "Damn I love you." He smiles as he says, "I love you too Livy. I take it your pleased. "She smiles and says, "Always baby; absolutely always."

They share a kiss as she reaches down to massage him. He smiles at her and says, "MMMMMM someone's extra horny tonight huh?" She smiles bashfully, as she says, "Yes, I can't help it. Did you want me to stop?" He replies, "Of course not baby; it's yours anyway." He says with a smile, as she climbs on top of him, straddling him.

She feels him at attention and wants him inside her; so she lifts herself up, and slides down onto him. As he enters her, and she reaches his base, he studies her face. As soon as she settles into position, she closes her eyes and throws her head back, in enjoyment. It's like she's getting an injection of her favorite drug. As she rides him, she moans his name and works her hips masterfully; he's trapped by the pleasure he feels, and the intrigue of watching her please him. Damn she's so sexy he thinks to himself; he enjoys the fact that him being inside her, is the source of her gratification. She rides him with precision and balance. The enjoyment is felt mutually, and the motion is mesmerizing.

Her wetness is insane and he is enjoying it greatly; he feels her walls begin to tighten, and her clit beginning to throb. But he's not quite there yet; he doesn't want to let go yet. So he's controlling his energy. She feels his resistance, and opens her eyes looking down at him; she says "You know what I want baby." He responds, "MMMM, not yet baby." But she has other plans. She quickens her pace as she says, "MMMM you're going to give me what I want."

Suddenly, he feels the motion change, and feels her lean back on him, changing the focus of the pressure; the change causes a shift that makes him moan. His toes curl as he yells, "Oh Shiiiit!" She smiles and begins working her hips faster, and grinding deeper. He feels himself letting go, despite his efforts to sustain his current state. In just a few strokes she has him releasing with her. She moans loudly and sensually after she empties him. She kisses him, as they roll over leaving him on top of her.

He's in total shock; he asks, "How did you just force me over the edge?" She laughs and says, "The same way you do it to me." He smiles and says, "We know each other too well huh?" She smiles and nods, as she says, "I guess you can add that to the list of superpowers we both have." He laughs as she kisses him, and he feels her rubbing his back. As the kiss breaks, he kisses on her neck. He sees the desire for him relight in her eyes. He's sleepy, but he can't leave her unsatisfied. So he fulfills his part of the bargain willingly.

She knows he's tired, she can see it in his eyes; but she also knows, he refuses to disappoint her sexually. She feels his erection strengthen, as he moves his hips. His kisses intensify, and his touch heats up too; it's like someone hit a switch, and he's ready to play. His pace goes from moderate to unrestrained, in a matter of minutes. The sudden speed pace increase, causes her to moan, "OOOOh Baby." As he begins to drive into her hard and deep.


	115. Chapter 115

He feels her walls contracting in response to his pounding, and his excitement increases. The more he pounds her, the wetter she gets. The aggression in his body is climbing fast, and so is both of their arousal points. They're grunting and moaning uncontrollably, and approaching the release point; he's pulsating immensely and her clit is beginning to throb. He lifts her leg up on his shoulder, and strokes her harder and faster. She hears him moan her name, "MMMM cum with me Livy." She responds, "Oh Fitz oh baby. I'm so close." As she continues to absorb his pounding and enjoys every minute.

He is so very close himself; he feels himself sliding to the edge. But just as he is ready to let go their thrusts synchronize, and he hears her say, "Oh Yes MMMMM Right There Baby." He replies, "MMMM Let Go Livy." He says. And if a magical dial has been turned, she falls over the edge just as he too slips off into euphoria.

The session ends with kissing, sweating and heavy breathing. As their bodies recover from orgasm, they lay next to each other. As they settle in for the evening, she looks into his eyes, and says, "Thank you baby." He smiles and says, "You're welcome Livy. It's my pleasure to please you." She smiles with great satisfaction, after she says, "And you never disappoint." They kiss romantically for a while, and fall asleep entangled, as they rest after their intense session.

When the morning arrives she awakes first; she looks at the clock and sees its 8:30am. They haven't slept this late in a long time; she sees he's still sleeping. He looks fine as hell even in his sleep; how lucky is she to wake up to him every day? She instantly feels the need to have him. Her horniness washes over her like a tsunami; she wants him right now. He's barely covered by the sheet; he's lying on his back, pitching a tent.

She thinks for a minute and then decides he must be ready to wake up. She pulls back the cover and slides him into her mouth. He wakes up quickly, and sits up moaning, "Oh God MMMMMM Damn Baby." She looks up at him and winks, as she pleases him magnificently, with her tongue and hand skills. His moans are driving her to please him; he sounds so sexy moaning her name pushing her to perform. He's super close already, and she just started; partly because it's so early in the morning and also because of her skill.

She moans as pockets of his goodness oozes out; watching her lick and suck him, with intense pleasure, excites him greatly. "Oh Livy baby OOOOH Damn" he moans, as she meticulously and diligently, works her magic. She brings him within seconds of climax. She feels him coming to the edge, and she encourages it with her skills; he battles with her momentarily. But seconds later the jig is up and she wins the prize.

He smiles down at her as she finishes him, and scurries up his body to kiss him. "Good morning" he says after their kiss. "Good morning" she says as she straddles him. She feels his partial erection, and grinds on him to help him complete the task. He grips her hips, as his gleeful grin changes to a lustful look, as he enjoys her hip motion. Once he reaches the desired level of hardness, she surprises him and pulls back. He looks at her with confusion; but soon figures out her plan.

She leans back and turns around; with her back to him, she slides down onto him, and rides him backwards. His moans upon entry are intense and so are hers. The feeling is extraordinary; she's ridiculously wet and he is unbelievably stiff. A match that is bringing sheer delight to both of them. Her thrusts are deliberate and strong; she's grinding on him and he's taking her on full throttle.

Her hip action is stupendous; she's sending him closer and closer to the edge as she slides along with him. She feels herself approaching climax and unable to slow down. Her clit twinges and her walls contract. She releases as she moans "yes, yes, oh God yes." He feels her wetness increase and he moans her name, "Damn it Livy," as he revels in her sloppiness.

He feels his pulsation starting; he grips her hips and slaps her ass, as he watches her bounce on him. "OOOOh again baby," she moans. The harder he smacks her ass, the wetter she gets, and the harder she thrusts. Again he grabs her ass, as he smacks it repeatedly. It's pushing her to another level; the power in his hands, when he grips her is unreal. She's grunting and moaning without restraint. He's never felt her so aggressive before; it's unlike her, but it feels fantastic.

He feels her body tension rebuilding and climbing fast as his pulsation increases. He knows he's on the cusp and so is she. She increases his pulsation, by squeezing him internally. His throbbing causes her to pulsate; after a battery of thrusts together, they fall over the edge, as they moan constantly, and let go in harmony.

She falls forward and moans intensely, as she feels him pumping into her, and she releases onto him. They lay in silence for a moment, as she dismounts. She finds herself a little bashful. It's like she can't look at him; realizing how aggressive she has been this morning. He watches her for a moment and then says, "That was a hell of a wake-up call." She looks at him and says, "I don't know where that came from." He leans forward and grabs her hand saying, "Come here," as he pulls her to him.

She comes to him willingly, and lays in his arms looking up at him. He asks, "What's wrong Livy? Are you okay?" She doesn't know how to respond to the question. She doesn't feel okay. She feels crazy; but she doesn't know how to say that to him, without freaking him out. She says, "I think so; I'm not sure." He's not sure of what to say to her, because he doesn't understand her response. He asks, "What do you mean Liv?" She takes a breath and asks, "Have you noticed that I've been more sexually aggressive and demanding lately?" He smiles deviously and says, "Yes I've noticed. But why is that a bad thing?"

Liv shakes her head and responds, "I don't think it's bad. It's just not me. I feel crazy, or off or something. I can't explain it. I think I am going to talk to my doctor about it." He thinks she's worrying for nothing. So he says, "Liv I think you're overreacting. So what if you woke up, and wanted sex this morning, and wanted an extra round last night, before going to sleep. It happens, I wake up like that every day." He says with a smile. She smiles back, appreciating his reassuring tone, and asks, "So you don't think I was too intrusive this morning, or too wearing last night?"


	116. Chapter 116

He quickly says, "No, I loved every minute of it, in both sessions. But it isn't about me. It's about you. Only you have the problem with your behavior last night and this morning. I always enjoy sex with you Livy. You will get no complaints out of me. I don't want you to feel embarrassed to express yourself with me, tell me if you need more from me, or that you want something different either. Communication is the key; so promise me you will talk to me if that's the case okay?"

He's being sweet and she appreciates it; she knows that he's right, this is her issue not his. She says, "Your right baby; I will figure it out. I'm sure it's nothing, and yes. I will tell you if I need anything more from you. But honestly you do more than enough already." He smiles and jokingly says, "I can tell by your snoring when I'm done." They both laugh, as she hits him playfully, and he kisses her on the lips.

He checks the clock, and sees it's 9:00am; He asks, "What time do we have to leave for the rally?" She replies, "Uhm around 12:00pm, since the rally is at 1pm. Are you ready for it?" He responds, "Yeah, I'm not too worried; I think everyone will be excited with the announcement of Sally as the Vice President on the ticket." He thinks to order breakfast, as they talk. He gets her order for breakfast. Then he turns on the television to watch the news, as she lays out her clothes for the rally, and prepares to shower.

As she goes into the bathroom, she hears the commentary on the news; the coverage of Big Gerry's death and funeral is winding down. Now the news of her and Fitz's relationship seems to be more of a headliner. They look at each other and she says, "I'll get started on crafting a statement; it looks like you will have to address our relationship at the rally today."

"Liv I don't want to spend the afternoon quantifying our relationship. It's a rally designed to discuss Sally and I joining forces." Liv replies, "Fitz I agree, the afternoon shouldn't be spent talking about us. However, if you don't make a statement that acknowledges our relationship, but redirects the focus back to the campaign, the questions will just persist and swirl. Let's put the rumors to rest and move on. You can elaborate in the interview later in the week."

He sees her point; it makes sense. As he responds saying, "Okay I agree." Cyrus calls her phone. She smiles knowing he's calling her about the very topic they are discussing. She answers putting him on speaker. "Good Morning Cy, you're on speaker with me and Fitz." He replies, "Good morning to both of you. Have you seen the news feeds this morning? They are going bonkers about you and Fitz on all of the news channels?" She stares at Fitz, and shakes her head, as Fitz replies, "Yes Cyrus, we are aware of the situation, and Liv is crafting a statement for me now. I will confirm the rumors today at the rally, and redirect the focus back to the campaign in my statement."

He responds, "Excellent, I knew you'd be on top of it Liv; when are you going to send it to me? So I can get it on the teleprompter." She replies, "I'm not Cy. I think his response has to appear off the cuff. It can't seem prepared." Cyrus surprisingly agrees with her and says, "Okay that sounds good. I trust you Liv. What time will you two be arriving?" Fitz asks, "Why does that matter? Cyrus replies, "Because I want to get Sally's take on addressing you and Liv's relationship publically, before the rally starts."

Fitz says, "That seems pointless Cy. Sally already knows about Liv and I, and she supports our relationship. Cy replies, "I understand that Fitz. But we need her to be as supportive openly about you two, as she is privately." Liv nods as she says, "He's right Fitz. Her open support is essential. Cy we will be there at 12:30, so we can be sure we have our ducks in a row.  
Cy responds, "Great Liv. We need to present a united front at every turn. Fitz replies I think we all agree with you there Cy. Cy responds, "Okay, well I will see you all when you arrive." Liv. Says, "Okay bye Cy." He replies, "Bye."

When she hangs up she takes a breath, and goes to grab her laptop. Fitz sees her mood shifting a bit, and decides she needs some encouragement. So he says, "Come here." She walks over to him, as he still sits in bed. Surprisingly, he grabs her and pulls her into his lap, making her scream with laughter. He kisses her deeply, and when the kiss ends. He says, "That's your motivation for writing a good statement."

She replies sensually, "Mmmm what else do I get if I succeed? He grins as he replies, "Succeed and find out. She smiles at him as she responds, "It's a deal." He smiles back, as she kisses his lips quickly, and goes to write the statement in the living room. Leaving him to watch TV in the bedroom, and order their breakfast.

After mulling over some options, Liv crafts a statement and sends a draft to Cy, and one to Fitz. Cy responds quickly with his approval, and seconds later there's a knock on the door. She opens it allowing room service entry. After they setup the table; Fitz comes into the room reading the statement on his tablet, as the hotel staff leaves. He says, "This is very good Ms. Pope."

She smiles as she replies, "Good, I'm glad you like it. I did my best. He puts the tablet down on the counter, and takes her into his arms, as he says, "And you will be rewarded in orgasms." She grins as she says, "I like the sound of that, and they share a kiss. The kiss ends with them both smiling, and they sit down to eat. After eating they have a seat on the couch, as they go through emails and text messages; catching up on business dealings.

Fitz gets an update from Melissa about the party, and a status on the ring from Charles. He says, "Hey Melissa has all the favors for your party." Liv replies, "Good I'm glad. I just got a text from Ellie, asking about the party. So I'll let her know all is well." Fitz asks, "So you two are excited huh?" She responds, "Yes we are Fitz, and very grateful too. Thanks again for doing this for us. We really appreciate it. He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome baby, it's my pleasure. She kisses him quickly, and he asks, "What's that for?"

She replies, "For being the sweetest man I've ever been with. I love you. He smiles as he says, "I love you too." They are shaken from their love gaze, by an alert on her tablet. She sees she has an appointment for her annual exam tomorrow. She says, "Oh boy, I forgot I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow. So I can't campaign with you tomorrow. He replies, "No worries babe; it's only for one day. I'm sure Cy can hold it down for one day. Besides if anything happens, you're a call a way. Your appointment is important."

She responds, "I know you're right. I just hate being away from you that's all." He smiles as he replies, "That's sweet babe, I don't like being away from you either. But everything will work out fine. I promise." She agrees with him, but that doesn't stop her from teasing him a tad.


	117. Chapter 117

She pouts playfully and asks, "So you're not going to miss me?" He shakes his head and says, "Of course I am going to miss you Livy; but we will be fine. Your appointment is important. So it's okay." Smiling she replies, "For a moment there, I thought you were replacing me with Cyrus" He responds, "I like Cyrus, but I am confident that he can't hold my attention like you can." They laugh heartily before she says, "Okay, but if anything happens, I am just a phone call away. So don't hesitate to call me." He smiles as he says, "Yes superwoman. I will call you if anything goes wrong I promise."

Being forever the flirt, she replies, "Well I look forward to using my superpowers, to resolve any problems that may arise." His response is just as flirtatious as hers, if not more, as he says, "Really, because I can think of a current stiff issue I am dealing with, that could use your superpowers." With a sinful grin, he places her hand on his bulging erection.

She finds his word play sexy as ever; but she isn't sure if they have time to play. So she says with reluctance, "Fitz it's already 10:45 and because of traffic, we will need to leave by 12:00pm, to get to the venue on time to meet with Sally, before the rally." As he kisses her neck, he says, "Relax Livy. We have a half hour; we've done more with less."

She instantly feels her shorts coming off. She relents, and she simultaneously helps him out of his shorts and shirt. As she straddles him on the couch; they kiss intensely and greedily, as he grabs and massages, her ass. His grip makes her moan; the strength in his hands is unbelievable. He runs his hands across her undercarriage, and feels the moistness that awaits him; he smiles up at her, and she smiles back.

As she slides down onto him, She says, "MMMMM is this what you want baby?" He closes his eyes and leans his head back, as he says, " OOOOH, Yes Baby, MMMM." Upon entry she encases and traps him in pure wetness, with the swirling motion of her hips, right away. They establish a rhythm immediately that leads to a bevy of moans and groans, quickly escalating down the path of bliss, and exhilaration.

Her nipples are throbbing, and her arousal is already 95% at the explosion point. He feels the tension in her body, and knows she is quite close, from the start. She can tell the same is true for him. His body tension is idling high. His erection is massive and ready for release, she feels him begin to palpitate, and it triggers a chain reaction. The stroke pace quickens, their breathing hitches, and the grunting gets louder between them. His eyes are open now, and they're staring at each other. She bites her bottom lip as she grinds on him, hard and deep.

He hears her moan, "MMMM I want it all baby." As he replies, "OOOOh Liv it's all yours Baby Damn." Their bodies stiffen swiftly, at the same time; as she glides up and down bouncing like a dribbling basketball. The amount of pleasure being exchanged is unfathomable. They both feel the edge coming, and prepare for the fall, as they grip each other mightily with passion. She scratches his back, as she releases. She screams his name, as she moans from the power of the release. The free fall into the abyss, is followed by kisses, moans, and smiles.

He holds her for a moment after their session. She rests on his chest; "damn that was extraordinary." She says with a smile looking up at him. He kisses her lips and says; "yes it was superwoman; your super powers to the rescue." He says with a grin, kissing her again. During their post sex make out session; the alarm on her phone reminds them they have to get moving. They both groan not wanting to stop; but know that they have to.

They shower, dress, and leave in enough time to arrive at the venue at 12:30pm on the nose. When they walk into the green room; Sally, Carol, and Cyrus are sitting down talking. "Good morning everyone," Says Fitz and Liv in unison, as they walk through the door. They all look up and reply back. "Good morning." Sally says, "I see we have our first issue to confront this morning."

"Yes we do a small one; but nothing to worry about. I will make a statement before the rally to redirect the attention properly. Says Fitz." Sally replies, "Yes, Cyrus shared your statement with me, and it is quite good. Being the team player that I am. I will also make a statement of support of your relationship. That should quiet the naysayers trying to find ways to divide us."

Liv and Fitz both like her fire, and her willingness to play ball with the team; Liv says, "Thank you Sally. We really appreciate the support, and your willingness to help." Sally smiles and says, "You are more than welcome; we are a team. So we need to act like one. We have to be united especially in public." They both respond, "Agreed," with a smile.

As their conversation ends; the coordinator comes in, and advises the rally is about to start. They take their places on opposite ends of the stages. Before he walks out on stage to start the rally; Liv says, "I love you." He smiles and says, "I love you too baby." As he kisses her lips lightly, and he walks onto the stage. The turnout is phenomenal; it's almost standing room only. The crowd is filled with diversity in various facets of race, ethnicity, age, and income levels.

This is the true representation of the America; he wants to protect, preside over, and lead. He walks out to cheering and screams; Liv always says the women scream for him like he's a rock star. However, she can't blame them; he is fine as hell, and if she wasn't with him, she'd probably cheer too.

He manages to quiet the crowd momentarily; seeing the additional media coverage, he prepares himself to make his statement. He says, "Good afternoon everyone; I first want to thank you all for coming. We truly appreciate your support. We are here today to make an announcement that is sure to bring even more excitement to our campaign. The announcement will make history with your continued support, by electing the first female, to the position of vice president of the United States."

The cheers are thunderous, after his initial statement; but the crowd quiets down again. He continues by saying, "But before we make the announcement you all came to here, and lay out our platform. I need to make a statement, to address some rumors regarding my personal life. Let me say first, that I am a very private person; I have never discussed my personal life publically, because I feel that everyone is entitled to privacy.

However, today I am prepared to make a statement about my private life, to dissolve the recent rumors that have surfaced. Today I will make a statement only, and take no questions at this time. Because this gathering isn't about my personal relationships. It's about our plight to make America better, through our campaign platform.


	118. Chapter 118

Today I am confirming that Olivia Pope and I, are in a committed, romantic relationship. There is no ethical implication here, because Ms. Pope is an unpaid volunteer, with the Grant for President Campaign. She is a long-time friend of my campaign manager, Cyrus Bean, and she joined the election as a favor to him. Therefore; I am not an official client of Olivia Pope &amp; Associates (OPA), or Ms. Pope's. So again there is no ethical impropriety to consider.

Now that this matter has been addressed directly; I am hopeful, this statement will put to rest all of the concerns of those who questioned the nature of our relationship. I am also hopeful that by addressing this today, we can move forward, and return the focus back to the important factors of this presidential election, and not my personal relationship. Now who's ready to meet my new running mate, and the next Vice President of these United States of America?" The crowd cheers, as the flash bulbs go off; it's a brilliant moment as he announces Sally, as the new Vice President, and she walks onto the stage to applause.

She comes out onto the stage smiling and waving; the crowd is in hysterics. She is very well received; she is able to quiet the crowd herself as well, long enough to make a statement of support for Fitz and Liv's relationship. Her statement is passionate and complementary; which wins the crowd over significantly, and plays very well on camera too. After her statement of support for them, the rally takes off, and goes wonderfully; the crowd is energized, and they take questions. Gratefully there is not one question about Fitz and Liv; all of the questions are about the campaign. They ask how Fitz and Sally's views mesh on key topics. Both Sally and Fitz field all of the questions very well, and both come off looking like rock stars.

When Fitz and Sally walk off the stage, they do so to great smiles and high fives from their advisors; "you two looked and sounded fantastic." Says Liv. Carol agrees as she says, "Yes you definitely hit a home run. It was thrilling to watch." Cyrus is about to jump out of his skin he is so happy.

"The major news junkets can't get enough of you two; they are already playing your initial statement, as well as you and Sally's speeches, on a loop every hour." Says Cyrus. The joy in his face can't be fathomed and admittedly, everyone else is just as delighted. The moment of fear when the announcement would be made, and the initial reaction is essentially over. They've gotten through that part, and they prepare for the overall reaction.

The rally is a success; the topics of discussion and the platform they lay out is impressive, and excites the crowd. They are ecstatic about their message, and are fired up about the Grant and Langston ticket. There are interviews being given by the campaign supporters outside of the venue all day. They are all in support of the ticket, as well as in support of Fitz and Liv's relationship. One supporter says they are a perfect example of what today's America looks like.

Everyone at the Reston Campaign headquarters is watching the feed of the announcement. They had no clue that Fitz snagged Sally Langston as his running mate, or that Olivia and Fitz were a couple. Reston is fuming because he knows the election has really began; Sally's the swing vote concerning women and religion. Not to mention his opponent is admittedly in a relationship, with a woman people admire and love more in Washington, and beyond than anyone else.

Reston angrily asks, "How the hell did we miss this? How did we not know he had Sally Langston in his pocket or that he was in a relationship with Olivia Pope?" His campaign manager Joseph replies, "We missed it because they kept it under the radar John. Olivia Pope is the best in the business at keeping secrets. You can bet this was in place well before now. Nothing she does is by accident."

"Then why the hell isn't she running my campaign instead of you? Looks like I made a mistake hiring you, and that may have cost me this election." Joseph replies, "No John you didn't make a mistake hiring me. I am just as good as she is, if not better. I will fix this, and find something we can use to put us back on top." Reston says, "You better, or your time here is going to be done." He says as he walks away.

"Just as good if not better," Says a head advisor Alicia. "Are you insane?" Joseph replies, "What was I supposed to say? She's got us by the balls, let's turn tail and run." Alicia admits he has a point; she says, "if we could just find a crack in their, oh so perfect picture, that would be just what we need to get back in this thing. Right now his pick for Vice President makes ours look weak in comparison." Joseph agrees with her; but he's feeling the pressure, so he says, "Well if my job is on the line, so is yours; so you'd better find something we can use, and it needs to be sooner rather than later." She feels the pressure of his statement, she understands crap runs down-hill. So she takes it and decides to work at finding an angle that will not disappoint.

After the rally the Langston and Grant campaigns are officially merged, and it's time to get to work. Right away Liv and Carol start mapping out the next several rallies, and speaking engagement schedules, leading into the general election. While Cyrus, Sally, Jennifer (a Langston advisor), and Fitz, begin to work on strategies for the next appearances they have, and they discuss the upcoming 20/20 interview.

Everyone is hard at work and it feels fabulous; Fitz looks up while working, to steal glances at Liv. He sees her invested in her work, and can't help but to be grateful she is by his side. As he looks away, she looks up at him shortly after, and sees him working and talking. She thinks to herself; he's going to be the next president. She can feel it in her bones; she ponders for a moment, and then returns to working.

The day comes to a close, before anyone realizes it's gotten away from them; it's now 830pm. They worked through a catered lunch, and now into dinner time. They all agree it's time to end the work day, and get rest for tomorrow's big push, because it will be their first joint rallies.

This will be their first set of appearances, before their full rollout of campaigning for the next three weeks, leading into the Grant benefit. Fitz takes the time to invite Sally, and two of her staffers to the Grant charity benefit. Since they will all be in New York for the campaign, it makes sense to invite them. Sally accepts the offer, and so does two of her assistants. Fitz and Liv are pleased they are willing to attend the gala. Feeling good about the main concerns being worked out, everyone is in agreement with the work accomplished today, and head home for the night.

As Sally, Jennifer, Carol and the rest of the Langston staffers leave. Fitz, Liv and Cyrus also walk toward the door. They discuss the productivity and efficiency of the work accomplished. They also speak of how the excitement of the announcement has reinvigorated the base. No one saw this pick coming, but they are over the moon about it. Additionally, Liv lets Cyrus know she will be spending the day at OPA tomorrow, due to a pre-scheduled doctor's appointment. He is a little apprehensive, about the idea of her not campaigning with them tomorrow; but agrees she's only a phone call away so it should be fine.


	119. Chapter 119

They say their good-bye's to Cyrus, and go back to the hotel; when they arrive, they are both beyond tired. "I am completely beat." Says Liv, as she removes her shoes, and sits on the couch. Fitz sits down next to her, after removing his jacket, and shoes. He agrees with her, by saying, "it's been a long day, but a great day." He smiles at her as he turns on the television, and she moves closer to him to cuddle. As the television comes on, he asks, "Hey what's for dinner?" She replies, with no hesitation, "Pizza from Papa Dibellas."

He laughs and says, "Okay it sounds like you've had that planned; so go ahead and order it. I'm curious about your excitement about it." She smiles and says, "You will love it; it's the best pizza in DC, and the closest to what I am used to eating at home in NY." She grabs her phone and makes the call, ordering one pie for them to share, and a salad.

After hanging up from placing their order; she sees he's watching news coverage of the rally. He watches himself on the screen, and listens to the commentary intently. He hears nothing but good things about their Vice President pick, his speech, and even his and Sally's statements about his personal relationship.

She smiles at him as he watches the screen; she then hears a reporter comment on everyone's shock of their Vice President pick being kept secret. The news anchor replies, "That's the Olivia Pope effect," It still feels weird hearing her name on television, despite her notoriety. He looks at her, and smiles, as he says, "I like that. The Olivia Pope effect; you've certainly had an effect on me."

She feels warm inside hearing his words; you've had a tremendous impact on me too baby." She says as they kiss. Their kiss heats up, and she finds herself flat on her back, with him between her legs. As their arousals rise, her phone rings; by the ring tone, she knows it's one of her parents. He looks at her and she says, "I have to take it." He smiles and says, "I know; tell your parents I said hi." He says as he kisses her briefly, and gets up off the couch. "Where are you going?" She asks. He replies, "To change, and maybe take a cold shower." They both laugh as he goes into the bed room.

As she answers the call, she turns down the television, and she sits up; "hello mama," she says as she sees the number on the caller id. "Hey Livy or should I say future first lady." Liv laughs and says, "Mama don't jinx us." Her mother replies, "Girl there is no such thing as jinxing anything; he is destined to be in the white house, and you by his side."

"That's right you're going to look good walking across the south lawn Livy" says, her father. "Thanks for the vote of confidence mama and daddy; is everything okay?" "You're welcome baby; yes everything is fine me, and your daddy just wanted to tell you we saw the announcement, and we are unbelievably proud. Oh and your grandparents will be here tonight; we are going to go pick them up from the airport shortly."

"Awe mama and daddy thanks; we appreciate the support. It's good Papaw and Nana are coming. I can't wait to see them." Ron says, "You're more than welcome Liv; I am sure they can't wait to see you either baby girl. Where is the man of the hour?" Liv replies, "He is getting ready for us to sit down to dinner." Ron says, "Oh, okay. I know he's excited; I will not bother him, just congratulate him for me on the announcement and the pick." She smiles and says, "Yes daddy he is thrilled. We all are. But I will pass on your well wishes." He smiles as he says, "Thank you baby girl." She replies, "You're welcome daddy." Evelyn says, "Well Liv we will let you go so you two can eat. We have to get going anyway. Have a good night, love you." She smiles and says, "I love both of you too; good-bye."

As she hangs up with her parents; there is a knock at the door, and Fitz walks in from the bedroom. As he answers the door to get the pizza; she goes into the bedroom to change clothes as well. After throwing on some yoga pants and a top; she comes out to the living room to find him waiting for her. She always finds it so sweet, he will not start eating until she is present.

As she walks by him, she kisses him on the cheek, and sits down. "What was that for?" He asks with a smile; "it's for being you." He laughs as he opens the box, and hands her a plate with a slice on it. As he grabs a few for himself. As they sit back on the couch stuffing their faces, she says, "My parents say hello, and congratulations on the announcement, and Vice President pick. They are very proud potential in-laws." She says with a smile.

"Good I am glad they saw it; it's important to me they know that we are for real." She replies, "Awe baby they know that we are serious; my parents love you, and are very supportive of us." He responds, "I know they are. But not being able to tell anyone about us was bothering me, and we know it bothered your father. So I am sure they are both happier with us being together, now that everyone knows about us."

She agrees it is probably easier for them to deal with post announcement. She says, "I see your point; I am just glad the first step is over. We now wait for the fallout from either side." He asks, "Do you think there will be much of one?" Liv replies, "Yes there will be; it's going to get rough at first; but the tide will change, because people will get tired of the negativity, and things will turn around. We just have to take the good with the bad baby."

He understands her point; he can't expect for everyone to be in agreement with their relationship. He says, "I get that everyone will not be on board Liv, and that's fine; but as long as they remain respectful. I have no issues. I will not allow you to be attacked in any way." She loves how protective he is over her; but she says, "I know you love me, and you're my superman baby. But don't let them turn me into your hot button. Be smart and don't take the bait. I am sure Reston's campaign advisors are flipping over tables, to come up with something to attack us. I have no doubt they will start with me or us. So please be ready, because I know they will be ready."

He hears her, and asks, "Do you ever take a break from being the fixer Ms. Pope?" He says with a smile; she replies, "Yes I do. When I am in your arms." He replies, "Then let's get finished eating. So we can make that happen. You need a break." They both laugh and sit back enjoying their pizza, as they talk a bit more, and continue to watch the media coverage of the announcement. When they finish eating; they clean up their mess, and go to bed. Climbing into bed full and sleepy, they cuddle for a bit, and then drift off to sleep.

It's 7:30am, they are returning from their work out; today was a longer session than normal, to work off all that pizza, they both ate before bed. Liv had at least 4 pieces, while Fitz over loaded on 6. As they walk into their suite, Liv says, "Working off guilty pleasures is exhausting." Fitz smiles and says, "Yeah but worth it; that pizza was fantastic." She agrees and says, "On second thought maybe it was worth it. Especially the pre-work out, before our work out." She says with a smile, and he smiles with her, as they share a kiss.


	120. Chapter 120

After their kiss, they prepare to shower, as he turns on the television; not surprisingly the pundits are talking about yesterday's rally. Instead of showering right away, they both find themselves naked, and mesmerized by the television. Three of the four anchors are pleased with the way both announcements were handled. They even loved Sally as the VP pick. However, Fitz is annoyed at the fourth anchor's comment.

He felt that Fitz's announcement about his personal relationship, was done to hype ratings for the upcoming 20/20 interview. She hears him, but she is checking her phone messages simultaneously. She sees an email from the network, asking to change the date of the interview to Thursday. It's the same day they hit the trail for the east coast tour.

She looks at the schedule, and decides that will work. It will actually be better, because it will give them an extra day to spend in New York, at the end of the tour, leading into the Grant Gala event. She sends a reply to the network, agreeing to change the date of the taping. When she's done, she checks back in to Fitz's reaction to the remarks made by one of Reston's cronies on the panel.

"He's a freaking idiot!" says Fitz; Liv looks at him and nods in agreement. "That makes no sense why would I need to hype an interview? I'm the Republican Presidential nominee. People are going to tune in anyway." Liv replies, "Well obviously his colleagues didn't agree with him Fitz; so at least the overall response is balanced. Besides he's a Reston supporter, so his bias is showing through. No need to get so angry baby." He has to admit she's right; at least they haven't heard all negative responses. Most of the coverage and response has been balanced.

However, he still doesn't like his remark. He says, "I know it's a balanced view Liv; but it's still crap. I would never politicize our relationship. My personal life is private period; everyone knows that about me. So where's this idiot's information coming from?" She smiles a bit because he looks so sexy when he's mad. He sees her smiling, as she walks by him, walking toward the bathroom saying, "I'm going to go shower now." He grabs her arm and asks, "What are you smiling about?"

She looks at him with desire in her eyes, as she says, "how sexy you are when you're mad." He smiles and says, "Really?" She laughs and says, "Yes, to me you're very sexy, when you're angry." He responds, "So it turns you on huh?" He says as he pulls her closer. She feels the heat rising between them, as she says, "Yes." She whispers sensually; he can see the flame burning in her eyes. When he invades her space like this; his lips hovering just above hers, she cannot breathe. She feels her body responding to his touch as he grips her ass and stares into her eyes.

As he leans in to kiss her, his phone rings; it's Cyrus. However, Fitz is so committed to the moment, he tries to ignore the ringing phone. But Liv stops him and says, "It could be important Fitz. You should answer it." Seeing her insistence he relents, and goes to answer the phone. As he answers, she goes into the bathroom and starts the shower.

As she stands in front of the mirror; she notices some small changes in her body. Her nipples look larger, and still feel very sensitive. She also thinks she is a little thicker around the middle too. After she is done surveying her body; she steps into the shower. As she rinses and prepares to wash up, she feels a draft behind her. She turns halfway and feels his hands around her waist, as he kisses her neck from behind. He says, "You started without me." She smiles and says, "I was sure you'd join me. What did Cyrus want?"

He replies, "He wanted to reconfirm today's schedule, which could've waited." He says letting her know, it was unimportant, and he could've skipped the call. She smiles back at him and says, "Well you didn't miss anything here. So no harm no fowl." As he steps up closer behind her, pressing against her firmly, she hears him growl in her ear, as he says, "You're so hot baby." She enjoys his love noises, and sexy word play; he sounds so damn good.

As she revels in his words, she also experiences his touch. He slides his hands down her body, as he kisses her neck from behind. She feels his throbbing erection against her. Her clit is twinging with anticipation. She feels his right hand cup her breast, as his left hand simultaneously works its magic below. She leans back onto him, as he slips his fingers between her folds.

She closes her eyes, as she allows him to explore her intensely, and meticulously. Her arousal is spiking, and her body tension is climbing. His fingers are delivering a level of pleasure, she can barely comprehend. She's grunting and moaning, as he pleases her greatly. She's gripping his arms with praise, and moaning his name repeatedly. He knows she is close; he can feel it. She moans, as he whispers in her ear, "Let go baby."

She feels her arousal rushing to the edge, and there's nothing she can do to stop it. It feels unbelievably good; his hand motion increases, and her thrusts synchronize with his motion. The marrying of these two motions, propels her over the edge into orgasm. He feels her release onto his fingers. It excites him so much he can't wait for her to come down off of her high to enjoy her.

As she floats through orgasm cyber space, his desire for her spikes. As he pins her against the wall, he kisses the back of her neck. He spreads her legs, as he lifts her up. She feels him gripping her body, and is unsure of what's happening, until she feels him sheath into her from behind. "Oh God!" She exclaims; his stiffness is unfathomable. The tension level in his body is idling super high, and his grip on her body is major.

His aggression is a huge turn on for her. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter; making him moan even more. His strokes are powerful and deep; with every thrust she slides closer, and closer to the edge. She can't believe her arousal has rebuilt this fast. "Oh Fitz" she moans repeatedly; inspiring him to continue his performance. He feels himself rounding the corner, and rushing toward the edge; he wants to hold back, but he can't. She feels him begin to pulsate; her excitement intensifies.

His pulsations trigger her clit to spasm, and she starts squeezing him internally. He feels the contracting of her walls, and it causes him to speed up. He begins pounding her harder and faster, grunting and moaning heavily. She moans and grunts as well, as she feels her body preparing to let go. "Oh yeah Fitz right there baby." He responds, "MMMM I know what you like baby." She replies, "Oh God. Yes You Do; Don't Stop." She begs. As their thrusts match up; their orgasms are on the cusp, and a flurry of thrusts later, they both explode. The release is so strong; they are paralyzed by orgasm for several minutes.


	121. Chapter 121

As their bodies return to normal, he loosens his grip on her; she turns around to face him, and they kiss as he holds her tight. As their kiss breaks, she says, "I love you." He smiles at her as he says, "I love you too Livy." He kisses her lips once more; then they shower, washing each other's backs. They then exit the shower, to dress for the day.

As they dress, she tells him about the date change for the interview taping; he agrees it does work out better for their travel plans. She then asks, "How do you feel about the rallies today post announcement?" He replies, "I feel good; I don't think there will be any issues. But just in case. Tom did change the protocols for the meet and greet sessions. He says we will play it by ear."

She agrees that is smart; they don't know how his constituents will receive him. "Just promise me you will listen to your security staff, and follow the protocols." She says as she fixes his tie. He places his hands on her waist, as she stares up at him; he sees the worry in her eyes. He says, "Stop worrying Livy; I will be fine." She knows he will be well protected; but she can't help but worry. "Liv listen to me. No worrying okay?" His words break her from her thoughts, and she says, "Okay no worrying Fitz." He kisses her lips lightly, and they finish getting dressed.

After they dress he asks, "So what's the plan for today with you?" She smiles and says, "At your insistence, you will be dropping me off at my doctor's office, and Abby will pick me up." He smiles knowing she is a little mad that he will not let her walk around alone. He says, "Liv it's the deal we struck, remember our conversation? I won't force secret service on you; but you are not traveling around alone either. Now that we have announced our relationship; it's going to be different. People may recognize you more. I just want you to be safe."

She knows he means well; she just doesn't like it. It feels like her independence is being taken. "I accept it because I agreed to it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He smiles at her and says, "Okay, that's fair. What are you two doing after your appointment?" She replies, I will be spending the day at OPA. Then meeting you at my apartment later tonight for the dinner party; secret service already has the address."

He sees the excitement in her eyes about the dinner party; he smiles at her and she asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He replies, "No reason. I just like seeing you happy." She strokes his face and says, "You always make me happy baby. I am the happiest in the world when I am with you." Her words make him blush; she can get to him like no one else. As he kisses her lips, he says, "You make me unbelievably happy too Livy."

Their kissing session is broken up by a knock on the door; they walk into the living area and the door opens as Fitz says, "Come in." Tom steps in and says, "Good morning sir and mam, the car is ready; we need to get going, if we are going to beat the traffic." They both say," good morning," to him; they grab their belongings, and they proceed to the car.

He drops her off at her doctor's office; they share a quick kiss, swap I love you's, and she goes inside. She checks in at the desk, and takes a seat. She text's Abby to make sure she is still coming to pick her up; she replies back, "Yes, I will be there in about an hour." She also sends the email she got from the network about the interview change to Cyrus. She asks him to advise Sally of the change, and coordinate a meeting time to practice. But advising looking over the questions in the email; they seem pretty basic. He replies letting her know he will take care of it.

As the waiting room fills she notices some people staring at her. Then she realizes; there is a newspaper on the table bearing her and Fitz's pictures. Just before her name is called, a lady asks "Excuse me are you Gov. Grant's girlfriend?" She smiles and says, "Yes, my name is Olivia."

The lady responds, "Well, hello Olivia. You're a lucky woman. He is gorgeous." Liv smiles and laughs saying, "Yes I am very lucky; and on his behalf. I thank you for the compliment. I hope he can count on your support in the election." The lady says, "Of course he can." Liv smiles and says, "Good. He appreciates your vote."

The woman smiles at her, and Liv's name is called. As she turns to walk away; she says, "Food bye" to her. However, she over hears the lady saying, "I had no idea he was down with the swirl." Liv can't help but laugh, as she walks by the nurse and receptionist, who also hears the remark. The nurses both shake their heads and smile. People will say anything that comes to their minds Liv thinks to herself.

The nurse walks her into the exam room; she takes her vitals and weight. She sees she has gained about 5 pounds, which are unaccounted for. This discovery let's her know she's not crazy. Her body is changing. She relays her latest symptoms and feelings to the nurse, and she asks, "Could you be pregnant?" Liv swallows hard and says, "I guess it's possible. I am active." The nurse smiles and says, "Okay, then let's take a pregnancy test, while we wait for Dr. Cole." Liv agrees and takes the test; her stomach is in knots. It's the longest two minutes of her life. However, the results show negative; she breathes a sigh of relief.

The nurse smiles at her noticing her response. She says, "You can have a seat on the table; but you will not be getting a pap today, since you had one less than a year ago. But the doctor will do a basic exam, and send you on your way. Were there any questions for me?" She replies, "I need more pills. I am running low on my prescription." The nurse says, "Okay if given the approval by the doctor. I will call in a new batch for you okay?"

Liv replies, "Okay thanks." She replies, "No problem. I will step out, and the doctor will be in to see you shortly." Liv smiles as the nurse leaves and she disrobes, changing into a robe. She's thankful she has dodged the pregnancy thought that was looming in her head. But still isn't sure what's going on with her.

As she gets ready to climb onto the table; she gets a text from Fitz. He tells her he made it to the first event, and that he misses her. She responds, letting him know she misses him too. He replies, with a smiley face and I love you. She replies the same. As she puts down her phone; she climbs onto the table, waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, and Dr. Cole comes in.

"Hey Livy," She says greeting her with a quick hug, as Liv replies, "Hey Lisa; how are you?" Lisa replies, "I am doing very well, thank you very much. We haven't seen each other socially in forever though." Liv agrees, they don't spend much time together anymore, their lives are so busy. It's almost impossible to meet. Liv replies, "Yeah, I am sorry; life has been crazy, and everything is extremely busy right now."

Lisa says, "I'll bet it is, girlfriend of the hottest presidential candidate we've ever seen." Her and Liv laugh and grin for a moment. "Although he is hot; he is more than a pretty face trust me." Lisa looks at her and says, "MMMHMM I bet, and you're enjoying all of the many facets that are him. But I am not mad girlfriend; you deserve happiness."


	122. Chapter 122

Liv smiles at her and appreciates the well wish. "Thank you Lisa; how are you and Kelly doing?" She smiles and says, "We are doing really well; we are having baby talk." Liv says, "That's great news; congratulations." Lisa replies, "Thank you; we are really excited. When you get a breather we have got to get together." Liv agrees as she says, "Yes we do; although I'm not sure when that will be. We do need to make it happen soon though." Lisa agrees also with a nod and smile.

Lisa says, "Now that we are caught up socially; perhaps we should handle some business." She says, as she washes her hands, dries them, and she reads over the notes from the nurse. Liv replies, "Okay, sounds good to me." Lisa smiles as she says, "So breast tenderness and nausea huh?" Liv replies, "Yeah, it started about 2 weeks ago; I don't have the nausea anymore, but the breast sensitivity is still hanging around. What do you think it is?" Lisa says, "Well you took a urine test, and it was negative; but let's do an exam, and I will see what else we can do to figure this out." She agrees and lays back on the table.

She gives her a basic exam, checking her cervix and breasts. When she is done she says. "I want to do a blood panel on you." Liv replies, "Why what's wrong?" Lisa smiles and says, "it's not that anything is wrong. I just want to make sure everything is okay. It doesn't hurt; we just draw your blood, and send you the results." Liv agrees to the blood draw; the nurse comes in and takes her blood, and Lisa and Liv say good bye before she leaves.

After the blood draw Liv dresses, and when she goes out to the waiting room, Abby is waiting for her. "Hey Abby." She says, walking toward her, as she stands, and they hug. She replies, "Hey Livy." Neither one realized how much they missed the other, until they see each other right now. The embrace breaks and they walk out to the car.

As they drive to OPA, Abby fills her in on all of the office gossip about her and Fitz, about her and David's plight as pregnant parents, as well as the business side of things. Liv loves how fast she talks, and how efficient she is; she can tell an hour long story in 30 minutes tops, and not miss a detail.

They arrive at OPA; Abby tells her they are just in time for the morning staff meeting. So they go to the conference room; when they enter the room there is a banner hanging and her favorite bagels, and cupcakes are on the table. The banner reads, "Welcome back Liv," and there is a huge card signed by all of her employees that reads, "Greatest boss ever."

The banner, the card, and everyone standing up screaming surprise with Huck standing up front, makes her feel extremely blessed and happy. "Awe, thank you all so much. I missed you all too. I'm sorry I will only be here for today though. Now I'm home sick." "You're welcome," says Quinn. "After that bonus you gave us; we had to give you something to show you our appreciation Liv." Says Harrison. Stephen chimes in saying, "Yes I agree; a very classy move on your part boss. My wife's shopping fund thanks you."

They all laugh as she exchanges hugs with everyone, and they all have a seat with a bagel, donut, or cupcake in hand. The meeting is very productive; Liv is really impressed with how well things have been going in her absence. She watches as Stephen and Harrison shoulder the responsibility equally; there's great showmanship and professionalism between them.

She looks on like a proud mama, watching her children play nice together, with success. They cover all of the cases they are working right now, and Liv is very pleased to know they have closed every case they've taken. It makes her feel more settled with her decision. She knows that she made the right choice of who will be the overseer in her absence, when she steps away. This experiment proves it tenfold.

After the meeting is done; she reminds them of the dinner party at her house tonight. They all agree to be there without fail, to meet her new beau, and spend some social time with her too. Everyone agrees, they need to get going to start their day; she goes to her office, to look over some files Stephen told her were waiting for her.

She gets to her office and Dana says, "Good morning Liv." Liv replies, "Good morning Dana." As she walks into her office, she sees a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower. Before she reads the card, she knows the sender. But she reads it anyway; "missing you, love always Fitz."

She is caught in her smiling gaze as Abby walks in and interrupts her thoughts. "What beautiful flowers." Liv replies, "Yeah they are; thank you." Abby sees the smile on her face and says, "Liv I am so happy for you." Liv smiles and replies, "Thank you Abby. I am happy for me too. I feel like I'm dreaming." Abby says, "Well you're not dreaming honey; that smile he has on your face is proof. I have never seen you this happy." She grins and blushes; then shakes herself out of her love stupor.

Feeling like she needs to be productive; Liv says, "So what's up? Did you come up here for something?" Abby says, "Yes, I wanted to let you know, the food will be arriving at your apartment at 6:00pm. So I think we should leave around 5:00pm, to meet them." Liv replies, "That's fine; I want to pick up some wine on the way home, if that's okay." But as she says it, she instantly feels bad, because Abby can't drink.

Abby sees her expression and says, "It's fine Liv. Just make sure there's apple juice and water, available for me." Liv smiles and says, "Okay, we can get some more, when we stop for wine. By the way, you look great Abby; you're starting to show a little." Abby grins and says, "Thank you; I'm excited Liv. It feels amazing to know I'm growing a baby inside me."

Liv smiles because she is so glad to see Abby taking to motherhood; she says, "It's a pretty amazing act Abby. You're going to be the best mother." Abby smiles and says, "Awe thanks Livy; but you have to agree to help me. I don't know anything about anything."

Liv laughs and asks, "How did I get to be the expert? I don't have any kids either?" Abby says, "Well you've got nephews and a niece; plus you are a natural Liv. You are going to be a great mom too." Liv smiles at her and says, "Well I will do my best to help, and thanks. I surely hope to be."

"I'm sure you will be. Changing topics, I wanted to ask you; how is Fitz doing after his father's passing?" She takes a breath and says, "He's doing well. Thanks for asking. They were able to make amends and clear the air before he died, and I think that took a tremendous weight off of his shoulders." Abby says, "That's good; and how are you doing?" She smiles and says, "I am really good; happy and just living life." Abby smiles and says, "Well I am very glad all is well for both of us right now. That doesn't happen often. I am going to enjoy it while it lasts." She says as she gets up. "Amen," says Liv. As Abby prepares to go, she says, "I will see you later. I have a heavy work load today." Liv replies, "Okay see you later," as she walks out.


	123. Chapter 123

Being back in her old office feels odd yet comfortable; she looks around at her surroundings, and settles in. After a few minutes of silence, she begins to go through the files Stephen left on her desk. It takes her all morning; but she reviews the files, and sends him her remarks on all of them electronically. She suddenly remembers she didn't thank Fitz for the flowers; she also wonders, how things are going with him on the trail today.

She sends him a text, thanking him for the thoughtful gesture, and promising to thank him even more later, without words. As he prepares to walk out onto the stage; his phone buzzes. He sees it's a message from Liv; he reads it and smiles. Sally steps up next to him, and sees his smile. She says, "My, my, she's got you all tripped up huh?"

Fitz looks over at her and says, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sally replies, "That's a good thing; don't ever lose it. Once you do, you may not ever get it back." He takes her advice, as he replies, to Liv. But he also feels sorry for her to a degree. Her comment makes him realize, he hasn't seen her husband yet. Before he can respond to Sally, they are ushered out onto the platform.

The first stop is in Virginia; the house is packed with tons of people. Sally and Fitz lay out their platform. They have an open discussion, driven by audience provided questions. They work together beautifully, and the crowd responds very well. Cyrus and Jennifer stand on the side lines critiquing their performances, and taking notes for improvements.

They like Fitz; but they take a strong shine to Sally. He sees it and allows her to take the lead in discussions. At the end of the rally, the crowd wants to do a meet and greet; Tom clears them to do it, and they meet with a few voters. They shake hands and kiss babies; a true political event and they have a blast.

The day flies by, and they get through all 3 of the rallies scheduled, without a hitch; however, he misses Liv terribly. Despite how well they did today, he cannot wait to get home to her. They have been texting back and forth all day; but it's not the same. He's never felt like this about any woman; she is completely dominating his thoughts, and he is doing nothing to shake it. The ride back to DC is about 45 minutes long, and he is chomping at the bit to get back to the hotel, so he can change, and meet her at her apartment.

Cyrus and Jennifer both discuss the interview they will be taping tomorrow, and they both agree there is really no need for extensive prep. However, they will at least go over the questions individually. When Cyrus gets in the car with Fitz to head back to DC, he says, "Hey that was a great turn out." Fitz agrees as he says, "Yes it was, I think we did well."

Cyrus says, "We did do very well; I will have the poll numbers tomorrow. So we can chart our numbers accurately though. Shifting gears; we really need to go over these 20/20 questions. I figured we can cover them on the ride back." Fitz would rather not cover the questions right now; but he thinks maybe it will shorten the ride.

Cyrus poses the questions, and after reviewing them all. He also sees what Liv is saying. The questions are basic; nothing too involved. He's already confirmed he and Liv's relationship publically, so it will be a piece of cake. He puts away the questions and asks, "So what are you and Liv doing tonight?"

Fitz replies, "We are having dinner at her apartment with her OPA family. How about you?" Cyrus replies, "James and I have tickets to see Swan Lake, and going to dinner." Fitz replies, "Sounds like a nice night out. You should enjoy it." Cyrus says, "Yeah, I will I'm sure; Swan Lake is a fantastic production." Their conversation ends, because they are pulling up to the hotel. They exit the car, and go their separate ways.

Fitz goes upstairs and changes, and just before he prepares to leave, he notices a card on the table from the hotel. It's a reminder about the other gift he has for Liv. The flowers are just a token; she's going to flip over this gift. He grabs it out of the fridge, and he texts her letting her know he is on his way, as he leaves out going to the waiting car.

As Liv and Abby walk across the lobby of her building; she gets a text from Fitz, saying he is on his way. She smiles and Abby catches her. She asks, "Do you two always captivate each other this way?" Liv laughs and asks, "What do you mean?" Abby says, "Liv you have been nursing your phone all day; smiling at the phone, giggling like a school girl, every time I see you." She looks at her and asks, "Is it that bad?"

Abby laughs and says, "Yeah, it is; but I'm just busting your balls. It's cute that you two are so caught up in each other. Just don't forget it's a whole world out there that needs to be included sometimes." Liv gets her drift. Standing in the hallway at her penthouse apartment door, the feeling is surreal. After she opens the door, she and Abby walk inside. They both go to the kitchen, to put down the bags. But when Liv comes out of the kitchen, and walks back into the living room, she stands in the middle of the floor looking around.

It's been 5 months since she has been home; it seems so different. She walks around looking at everything like it's her first time here. Abby laughs at her, and jokingly says, "Look around make yourself at home." Liv laughs and says, "Whatever Abby." She does want to take a moment to soak up her environment; but before she can get too comfortable, there is a knock on the door. It's the food delivery, they are a tad early. Abby lets them in; they set up the serving trays for the hor'dourves, prep the main course for serving, as well as dress and set the table.

When they are done; the table is dressed and set beautifully, and the food looks and smells delicious. She looks at her watch, and knows Fitz will be there soon. She thanks the caterers, and tips them as they leave; Abby then decides now would be a good time to go home and get ready. Once she leaves, Liv goes to freshen up and changes her clothes; she puts on a fitted short red dress, with matching heels. She twists up her hair in the back, and spiral curls the front. At second glance, she impresses herself with the finished look.

As she walks out of the bedroom, she hears a knock at the door. She looks out the peep hole, and sees Tom standing in the hall. She opens the door, and Tom gives her a look she's never seen before. She takes it as a compliment that her attire gets a reaction out of him. He steps to the side as Fitz turns to face her, coming off of the elevator. As she stands in the door way, their eyes meet, and the look on his face is one of great excitement.

He walks through the doorway, as she steps back to let him in. He's wearing a crimson red, dressy open collar shirt, with a pair of black slacks. His hair is curly like she likes it, and he's clean shaven. As he steps closer to her; she closes the door behind him. He's staring at her, and she loves the look in his eyes. He has intense fire in his eyes for her. She sees the bag in his hand, and he turns to put it down on the table.

She's still standing by the door; as he approaches her, she feels her arousal rising, and he hasn't touched her yet. He slides his hands around her waist, as she looks deep into his eyes. He pulls her close, as he slides his hands down her back, and rests them on her ass. Making her smile at him sinfully as he grips it tight, and squeezes it.


	124. Chapter 124

She moans slightly; the heat is rising. He smiles at her and says, "Hi" she smiles back, and says, "Hi." "I want to kiss you; but I may not be able to stop." She echoes his sentiments, and says, "If you do. I won't stop you." Their lips touch, and it's like an explosion occurs; they can't stop themselves. The heat index in the room is past hot, its on hell, and they both feel it.

Their hearts are pounding, and the blood is rushing through their bodies; he lifts her up, and she gasps, as she wraps her legs around his waist. He grinds against her with her pinned against the wall, as he kisses on her neck. "Oh Fitz," she moans. She feels his erection against her, and her arousal hits its ceiling. She wants him badly, but wants it a different way. "Stop," she whispers; he stops, and looks at her as he asks, "What's wrong? We've got time." She smiles and says, "Let's go to my room; it's at the end of the hall." She points. He grins at her, and hurriedly walks down the hall carrying her.

As they enter the room, he lays her on the bed; he removes his clothes, and throws them on the chair, in the corner. She hands him her dress, and he tosses it too. She smiles at him, as he climbs on top of her, noticing she's removed her bra, and panties already. He smiles lustfully, as he says "Damn I missed you." She smiles and says, "I missed you too." He kisses her and her body is on fire.

She wants him desperately; it's like the first time they had sex. She wanted him so badly that she couldn't think of anything else. They kiss sloppily, as he slides inside her swiftly, and forcefully. They sync into rhythm instantly, and their motion entrances both of them. The moans of pleasure, and intensity, fill the air along with sweating and swearing.

His pace is perfect; he's satisfying her beyond measure as usual. Her wetness has him hypnotized; the harder he thrusts, the wetter she gets, and he loves it. She sees the enjoyment in his eyes, as he sucks on her breasts; yet still pounding her mercilessly. He feels her body tension increase, as her arousal spikes. He knows her nipples are her hot spot. He latches onto her left nipple, trapping it between his lips, and his tongue. Her back arches, and her breathing hitches. She moans his name loudly, and then he feels her body tension dissipate, as she screams, "Oh baby MMM."

He feels a gush of warmth mid stroke; the warmth sends him into the fast lane. His pace increases, as he strokes her through her orgasm; he normally slows down to let her enjoy her orgasm. But he can't help it; it feels too good, he can't slow down, and he can't stop. She's slipperier than baby oil, on a tiled floor; they are both entrapped in intense merriment.

Despite her recent climax, she slides out of her orgasmic state, and feels her arousal about to hit the ceiling again. Her body is responding to his high powered thrusts, aggression and grunting. She feels him beginning to pulsate; it causes her clit to twitch.

She feels his arousal sliding closer and closer to the edge, and she's right there with him. He moans, "Oh Livy MMM Baby Damn." She responds, "OOOOOh Fitz MMMM." He feels her falling with him, and after two more thrusts they fall together.

Their releases are long and ample; he lays on top of her with both of them completely spent. They kiss romantically, as she strokes his face; he stares at her, and she stares back at him. She says, "I missed you so much. I didn't know how much until I saw you."

He smiles and says, "I thought about you all day; I couldn't wait to get back to you." His remark makes her think of Abby's comment. So she says, "Come on. We have to shower, and get dressed again, before the guests arrive." He groans; "but I don't want to; I want to stay in bed with you." She smiles at him and says, "Baby come on; I will make it up to you later. I want you to meet my other family."

He agrees to get up; they shower and dress quickly. As they walk out of the bedroom, there is a knock at the door. As he walks behind her, he stares at her ass, and her body overall in her dress. When they make it into the living room, he grabs her and says, "You look absolutely stunning Livy. In case I didn't tell you." She smiles at him and says "thank you baby; you look dashingly handsome yourself." He smiles at her and they share a quick kiss. She notices that they are matching; she says, "I can't believe we are matching." He replies, "Wow, I just noticed that myself. I guess great minds think alike." With a smile she replies, "I guess so."

As she opens the door, she checks her watch, and sees its 7:45; their first dinner guest has arrived. When she opens the door, she sees it's Harrison and Dana. "Hey come on in. You two are the first ones here." Says Liv. Fitz stands by the couch, and walks over to greet them half way.

"Hello Harrison and Dana. I am Fitz." He says as he extends his hand, to both of them with a smile. Harrison shakes his hand, with a smile and says, "Hello Fitz. I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." "Like wise," says Fitz. Liv sees them greeting one another, and asks them to have a seat; she then sees the bag Fitz left on the table.

"Fitz what's this?" She asks, as she looks in the bag. She then looks up at him, as he approaches her, and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you baby; it's my favorite." He smiles and says, "I know and you're welcome." "What did he get you Liv?" Asks Dana. "My favorite red wine in the world." "Good gift; nice touch Fitz" says Harrison. "Thank you I try."

"I am going to put this in the fridge; I think we should open this instead of the one I bought today." She says. "Help yourselves to the hor' dourves on the coffee table guys." She says as she walks into the kitchen. Moments later there is another knock at the door; Fitz answers it since she's in the kitchen. When he opens the door, it's a group of people; he isn't sure who they are, but says, "Hello I'm Fitz come in." In walks Quinn, Huck, Georgia, and Stephen. As they walk in they; all shake his hand, and say hello. As Liv comes out of the kitchen to greet them.

She says hello to everyone, and ushers them over to the sitting area, with all of the hor' dourves on the table. As everyone gets comfortable, and starts to eat, there is one more knock at the door. This time Liv answers. She says, "Hey Abby, hey David." They come in and are greeted by everyone, including Fitz. The mood is cheerful and fun; everyone is sipping on Liv's favorite wine, eating and talking. Harrison watches Fitz and Liv together. He smiles because he sees how good they look together, and how happy she is. Her smile is beaming in his presence.


	125. Chapter 125

After a few more minutes of socializing; Liv calls everyone to the table to eat. Dinner is served and everyone digs in; the food is delicious, and the conversation is light and fun. There is some campaign talk, and some talk about politics; but there is also some sports talk, as well as questions about Liv and Fitz. They talk about the blossoming of their romance, per their guest's request. Their story leaves the women in awe, and the men feeling a bit like under achievers in the romance department. However, Fitz appears comfortable, and is his normal charming self; she can tell that everyone likes him even Stephen.

He and Fitz talk for a good thirty minutes about soccer; Stephen being English is in heaven, so that conversation is all the rage for him. Liv Georgia, Abby, Dana, and Quinn huddle up, talking about fashion and television shows. While Huck and Harrison watch the game on television, and make comments about the players. Everyone is interacting well; the dinner party is an absolute success.

It's a fun time had by all; after dessert the crowd begins to dwindle. Georgia and Stephen have to go to relieve their babysitter. Then slowly, but surely the group begins to dissolve. The last guests to leave are Harrison and Dana. Liv and Dana have a great time continuing to talk about school, since they share the same alma mater. Liv notices Harrison and Fitz hitting it off well, discussing sports and entertainment topics. She is very happy to see that he and Fitz are getting along.

Before they leave Harrison tells Liv "you made a great choice; he's a good guy." Liv smiles and says, "Thanks you have made a great choice too. Dana is a sweetheart and she really likes you." Harrison smiles and says, "Yeah she's definitely turning out to be the one." Liv has never heard him talk about a woman this way. "It's great when you find love isn't it?" He replies, "Yeah it is."

He looks at his watch and says, "Wow it's getting late; we'd better go. Dana are you ready?" She looks back at him while sitting on the couch watching the game with Fitz and says, "Sure whenever you are." He replies, "Okay, well let's go. I have that early meeting tomorrow." She smiles and jokingly says, "Yes dear." They are very cute together thinks Liv. They say good bye and Harrison is sure to shake Fitz's hand as they leave.

After they leave Liv removes her shoes, and sits down next to Fitz on the couch. He's watching the end of the basketball game. He looks over at her and lifts his arm so she can lay on him. He kisses her on the cheek and says, "That was fun; I had a good time. Your OPA group is very cool." She replies, "They like you too; even Abby likes you, and she doesn't like anyone." Fitz laughs and says, "Well that is an accomplishment." She laughs with him, and kisses his lips quickly.

She settles in next to him as he watches the rest of the game; then he helps her clean up after the party. She appreciates his help; the moment makes her think of domestic life with him. She smiles to herself thinking, this feels really right. His words break her train of thought. "Where do these go?" He asks holding the wine glasses. She smiles and says, "They go in the cabinet behind you." He turns around, puts them away, and asks, "Are we done?" She looks around and says, "Yes it looks like we are done."

She takes his hand and leads him out of the kitchen, and back into the living room. She turns on her docking station with her IPod in it, and presses play, as she says, "I want you to dance with me." He smiles at her as he hears the lyrics from Luther Vandross' "Here and Now" fill the air. She walks over to him, and he takes her into his arms.

They dance for the first time closely and lovingly. She feels like the world stops in this moment. She rests her head on his chest as she clasps her hands around his neck. He then wraps his arms around her waist. He holds her body with such care; she can feel the love between them flowing back and forth throughout the dance.

She looks up at him toward the end of the song and stares into his eyes; she says, "Your eyes are so beautiful." He replies, "Thank you; so are yours." She smiles and says, "I have plain brown eyes. Yours are the prettiest, deepest blue I've ever seen." He smiles and says, "There is absolutely nothing plain about you Liv; everything about you is special. I love everything about you." Her heart flutters; he is absolutely the sweetest man she's ever known; he can always find the right words to make her heart skip a beat.

With a huge smile on her face she says, "Thank you for always making me feel special." He replies, "You're welcome; you deserve to feel special because you are very special Livy. You're incredibly special to me." He kisses her deeply and romantically, as she melts into his arms. The moment is perfect and extraordinary.

Four songs later they agree they should go now, or they will never leave. She changes into something more comfortable, preparing to go back to the hotel. Before they go he asks, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here longer. It's your home." Smiling she says, "Wherever you are is my home Fitz." He kisses her lightly on the lips with a smile matching hers, as they walk out the door.

When they get back to the hotel, they walk in and go straight to the bedroom. As they undress and prepare for bed, he asks her, "Hey how was your doctor's visit?" She sighs and says, "It was good; Lisa and I did some catching up. We really need to have lunch or something I miss her." Fitz smiles and says, "Well did you actually get an exam, or did you just use it as a social visit?" She smiles and says, "We handled business too; I checked out fine. She even ran a pregnancy test to be thorough, and it was negative."

He smiles as he walks over to her, while she is looking in the mirror. He stands behind her and says, "Good to know. I guess I have to keep trying." She shakes her head at him, and smiles as she says, "Well there is plenty of fun in trying." He smiles at her and says, "Yes, and practice makes perfect."

He pulls her close to him and kisses her neck as he hugs her from behind. Just as she turns around to face him his cell rings; it's Cyrus. She smiles and says, "Go ahead and answer it." He shakes his head, and grabs his phone, as he answers. "Yes Cyrus."

He replies, "Sorry to call so late; but I had to tell you, that we got the energy group contribution, and all 7 of the major newspaper outlets in Virginia." Fitz is pleasantly surprised; he replies, "That's excellent news Cyrus, thanks for calling to tell me." Cyrus smiles and says, "You're welcome. I just wanted to give you great news, before bed; I will see you tomorrow." He replies, "Thanks again Cyrus, goodnight."


	126. Chapter 126

Liv hears him on the phone; when he hangs up he says, "Cy called with good news." "Really what?" She asks as she is now lying in bed. "We got the backing from the energy group as well as all seven of the major papers in Virginia." Liv sits up and says, "Wow that is fantastic Fitz; I guess your day was great on the trail huh?" He smiles and says, "It was pretty good; especially in Virginia. They really liked Sally so I let her field most of the questions. She really came through for us. I can see how having her on the ticket is beginning to pay off."

She is happy to hear that everything went well in her absence; however, while he's talking her attention deviates. He's walking toward her naked. He sees her staring at him, and sees her lick her lips, as he approaches the bed. He realizes she's not listening to him. When he gets in the bed, she grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss.

He breaks the kiss and says, "Did you hear anything I said?" She looks at him and says, "I'm sorry no I didn't; I was distracted." He smiles at her and asks, "What distracted you?" She smiles and slides her hand atop his thigh; he feels her hand movement. But before he can reply, she takes a hold of him, and massages him intensely. She replies, "This is what distracted me." The look on his face, tells her he is enjoying her touch. He kisses her deeply, as she continues to massage him.

He moans her name between kisses; her touch is dreamlike. Her grip is firm and strong; but it's pleasurable. His moans are turning her on; she can tell that his arousal is peaking, which excites her greatly. She feels him kissing and licking her neck, and now she feels her arousal spiking. Feeling the need to have him inside her, she rolls him over on his back, and straddles him. He smiles at her lustfully, as he massages her breasts; her nipples are so sensitive, that she feels her body preparing to release.

After he unties her side lace up boy shorts, and throws them to the side. She removes her matching top, to give him better access to her breasts. He grins at her sinfully as she sits atop him completely naked, staring down at him. As she slides down onto him; he squeezes her breasts, as he watches her reaction.

Moments later she is flowing like a water fall and thrusting her hips. Her moans and wetness increases his desire; she's so wet he is slipping in and out of a dream state of pleasure, with every thrust. She hears him moaning her name, and feels his grip on her waist. The power in his hands, in conjunction with the strength of his thrusts, is enthralling.

He feels her motion and enjoys it immensely; she's working her hips in a way that keeps him moaning incessantly, as he approaches climax. She feels her body also preparing for release, and his release isn't far behind either. Her clit spasms, and her tension level is idling high. She quickens her pace, and their thrusts fall in line; after several thrusts they both let go, first her then him.

As they kiss blissfully he rolls her over on her back; still inside her, kissing her deeply. She looks in his eyes, and sees he is still entranced; he begins to thrust again. She's gushy wet, as he prefers; she can feel the tension in his body, and knows he needs to pound her. He is working up to it to see if she's ready. His looming aggression turns her on; she wants, no she needs to feel him pound her out.

To escalate him to where she knows he wants to go; she increases her sexy talk to motivate him. Her words have the desired effect. He lifts her legs, and puts them both on his shoulders, as he thrusts with a great cadence. His motion is causing her to experience intense pleasure; her wetness is increasing much to their delight. She moans, "Oh yeah, get it baby."

He enjoys her words of encouragement, and uses them as fuel. The more she talks, the faster he thrusts. She feels her climax is on the edge, and so is his; his pulsation starts, and his aggression level spikes. He suddenly drops one of her legs, and pins the other back behind her head. He's hammering her like a man possessed, and she is enraptured, moaning and grunting with him. The intensity is insane; they are both sweating and moaning perpetually, as they feel themselves sliding off the edge.

Several thrusts later, they fall into the sea of euphoria, as they both expel a series of grunts and moans. They are trapped by orgasm initially; he's unable to move. He kisses on her neck, and they kiss playfully, until he's able to move. The moment is sweet and loving, as their fingers are still intertwined. They smile at each other, as he moves to lay behind her. Nothing is said, no words are needed. They just cuddle as they relax, and eventually fall asleep together.

Fitz awakes after he reaches over, and doesn't feel Liv lying next to him; he looks around and she is not in bed. He looks at the clock and sees its 8:00am; he wonders where she is. He then sees her phone is gone, and the door leading to the living room is closed.

He gets up and goes out into the living room; he sees her sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She looks up and sees him; she smiles and says, "Hold on ladies. Hey baby did I wake you?" He looks at her and says, "Yeah, by not being next to me. What's going on?"

She replies, "I'm sorry babe; I was just catching up with Zoe and Ellie. It's been forever since we have talked." He looks at her, smiles and says, "Okay, I will leave you alone. Tell them I said hello. Don't forget we will be leaving at 11:00, because of the interview."

She replies, "Yes I know. My bag is semi packed. I will be done soon; thanks for your understanding babe." She says as she stands up, and kisses him. He grabs her ass, and pulls her back in for another kiss. She almost forgets she's on the phone, until she hears Ellie cough. No doubt she is reminding her, she is still on the phone.

Her and Fitz smile and she says, "I am almost done." He says, "Okay." She watches him walk away naked, and tries to regain focus on her phone call. But is failing miserably. She suddenly hears her name being called in unison. She snaps out of her trance and says, "Yeah I'm here."

Her sisters laugh at her and Zoe says, "I bet you're here. Girl we will let you go. I just wanted to let you know how the job was going and catch you up on me and Ellie's adventures." Liv laughs and says, "Well thank you again for calling me. I really miss you guys." Ellie says, "You're welcome sissy." We will talk to you later love you.


	127. Chapter 127

She replies, "I love you both too," and they hang up. Liv is happy her sisters are having a good time together. It was also good to catch up with them. Zoe is doing well at her new job, and Ellie is enjoying her company. She can't wait to see them in three weeks for her and Ellie's birthday party. Her thoughts are broken by a text from Abby, telling her how fun the dinner party was, and how happy she is for her and Fitz.

Liv smiles and replies to her, thanking her for coming, and letting her know she appreciates her support. After her response to her, she sees an array of texts she missed last night; everyone at the party sent her one. She reads all of them and responds to them individually. She feels the immense love and support from them; it really warms her heart.

Her moment is broken by the sound of Fitz moving around in the bedroom; so she gets up and goes in to see what he's doing. When she walks in she sees that he is packing. She walks over to him; as she puts her arms around his waist, she asks, "Did I miss my chance for morning nooky?" He laughs and turns to face her as he says, "No you didn't; I am awake. So I figured I would get this done now. That way I would have more time to play with you before we leave." She giggles and says, "I like the way you think." They kiss briefly; then she joins him packing her things as well.

They both get done within a half hour. After wheeling her bag out to the living area, she returns to the bedroom. He swoops her up to collect on his promise. She smiles at him as he playfully tosses her onto the bed, and she giggles with excitement. Her face becomes more serious, when she feels his erection against her thigh. She smiles lustfully, and he stares at her feeling her desire for him.

He grips her thighs tightly and pulls her down to him; she feeds off of his aggression and loves it. He spreads her legs apart, and lays on top of her, as he kisses her deeply. He subsequently lifts her leg, and slides into her without warning. The kiss breaks as she moans "Oh Shiiiit." She moans as he begins a pounding assault on her. The capacity of his thrusts draws her in; she can't stop watching him pound her.

The sight of his motion is making her arousal spike; he's watching her watch him please her, and it's making his arousal spike too. She feels herself getting wetter; she sees him biting his bottom lip. She touches his mouth with her hand, and he begins to suck her fingers. The feeling of his tongue and lips wrapped around her fingers, adds to her arousal. He feels her body tension rising, and she starts to thrust from below.

He feels her arousal spiking as well as his own; he begins to pulsate ridiculously. She feels he's close too, and is ready for the payoff; his pace increases and their thrusts synchronize. She drops her hands to his waist, as she grips him for dear life. He is pummeling her with extreme pleasure, and power and she is about to explode.

She feels his tension and aggression levels spike along with her own; her climax dances on the edge until they both release simultaneously. His aggression is so high, it takes a moment for him to calm down, releasing her from his grip. She lays patiently, and then feels him let go of her leg, and lay next to her. As they catch their breaths she looks at him and says, "Damn that was amazing baby." He smiles and says, "I agree; you are amazing." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss for his comment.

They lay for few minutes before getting up to shower and dress; it's the first day of the Grant/Langston campaign road trip, and it's sure to be eventful. They have the 20/20 interview today at 1:00pm. Then it will be a 3 week campaign stint on the east coast that will end with them in New York. They agree to visit her parents while they are there, which makes Liv very happy that he will get to see her family home.

Before walking out the door; she gives him the once over, and as always he looks devilishly handsome. He's wearing his hair curly and has that clean shaven look. He sees her admiring him, but asks anyway. "How do I look?" She replies, "You look fantastic as always." He smiles at her and says, "I like your dress. You look very first lady like; why not do the interview with me?" She looks at him thinking he's joking. But she soon sees he's not.

She says, "Fitz you can't be serious." He replies, "Why can't I be serious Liv?" She looks at him and says, "We need the focus to be on the campaign not us. That's why I didn't come onto the platform when you confirmed the relationship. People will see us together, but we don't need to do an interview together. It will take away from the campaign's focus. Sally's husband will not be appearing on camera either, so it will be fine." He sees her point; but when she mentions Sally's husband he pulls her close.

He says to her, "I don't know what's going on between them; but I never want to be where they are. We will always support each other and always be there for each other no matter what." She looks at him and realizes he's picked up on the distance between Sally and her husband. She says, "Baby we are not them, and they are not us. We are fine and will be fine; don't worry. I am always here for you."

He appreciates the confirmation of their commitment to each other. They take the last hour to discuss the interview, and he agrees that she doesn't need to be on camera. They also come up with an answer for the question when it arises. She is happy he understands her position on her not being a part of the interview.

They arrive at the network building about 45 minutes before the interview begins. When they walk into the green room, Fitz sees Daniel Douglas for the first time, since his father's funeral. He walks over to him, and shakes his hand; they talk for a moment pleasantly, and he returns to be by Liv's side.

He says to Liv, "I am surprised to see him here." She replies, "Don't be Fitz, he's showing up for her. It's what he's supposed to do." He agrees with her response; he's just fulfilling his obligation. His thoughts are broken by Jennifer, one of Sally's staffers and Cyrus' conversation. They are arguing about whether they should address a recent attack by Reston's campaign or not, during the interview.

Liv walks over to both of them and calms them down; Fitz and Sally join the group. Liv asks, "Cyrus what's the problem?" He hands her a quote from Reston talking about Sally now riding the immorality train, by joining the Grant ticket. It's a knock at Cyrus for being gay, and the fact that Liv and Fitz are dating, and probably subsequently intimate pre-marriage. Liv looks at the quote and says, "We only respond to it if it's bought up. We don't bring it up."

Jennifer thinks for a moment because she disagrees initially. But realizes, if anyone is the go to, concerning perception and public relations it's Liv. So she says, "Okay that makes sense. But we need to formulate an answer in case the question is posed." Liv replies, "Yes, I agree you need to be ready to answer the question, because it's likely you'll be asked." Sally asks, "What do I say?" Liv thinks for a moment and then gives her an answer to use. They all agree it's a good response.


	128. Chapter 128

Sally agrees with Liv's proposed response, and says, "Yes we must keep this about the campaign, and not about the silliness Reston, and others will try to make the focus. I will not be party to dirty politics." They all agree with her statement. A few minutes later, they are summoned to come down to the studio, and they prepare to go on stage. He goes into the make-up chair, and the artist is smiling so much, she can hardly focus. She is obviously smitten by Fitz, and Liv is getting annoyed, and a little jealous. He can see her emotions on her face, as she watches from across the room.

He kind of likes her being jealous; but doesn't do or say anything to fan the flames. He allows the artist to finish, and he says, "Thank you." He gets out of the chair and walks over to Liv, planting a huge kiss on her, in front of the make-up artist. Liv smiles when the kiss ends, and he says, "I only have eyes for you Livy." She touches his face and asks, "Was my jealousy that obvious?"

He smiles and says, "Yeah it was; but it was cute. Did my kiss help?" She giggles and says "yes it did; it always does." They share a smile, as he takes her hand and leads her toward the stage. Liv looks back at the make-up artist, and sees her looking quite embarrassed and upset. So she flashes her a smirk, as she walks away with Fitz.

When they reach the stage; Liv checks his look again. She's thankful that she wears color stay lipstick, so he doesn't have lipstick on his lips. He looks very presidential, and she is very excited for him. He feels her energy; they stare at each other for a moment, as Cyrus walks up to them. He breaks their attention by saying, "They are ready to roll." They are all smiles, as he leans in to kiss her once more. Then he turns to walk onto the stage.

The interview is cut into three segments; one of each of them and one together. They answer the questions wonderfully; even the ones that are thrown in as a surprise. Sally field's the questions about her marriage, and quantifies her position on gay marriage, and abortion like a political diva. She also does very well addressing the accusations by Reston, bought up by the interviewer. The interviewer is very impressed; she clearly bought her A game for this appearance.

Fitz also does a phenomenal job; the questions about him and Liv, come fast and furious. Liv and Cy normally worry about his temper staying in check; but he pulls it off without breaking a sweat. He even stays calm when the interviewer asks about her past relationships with some of his political colleagues. He simply says, "We all have exes, but they are exes because people move on. If you're worried about your mates past; it's because you're not confident in your future together. That's not me. I am confident in everything I do, and I don't back away from a challenge, if it's easy, it's probably because it's not worth it."

The look of approval, on the interviewer's face is obvious. Both Sally and Jennifer smile at each other, as Sally says to Liv and Cyrus, "That was a great reply." Liv nods as she says, "Yeah, it was." The strength in his words, and confidence he's exuding, is ridiculously sexy right now, she thinks to herself. But her favorite part of the interview, is when the interviewer asks, "Are you in love Gov. Grant?" He grins instantly, after hearing the question, and boasts about how much in love he is with her. When asked, why didn't she do the interview with him. Or speak out publically. He says, "Because the American people are more concerned, about what I am prepared to do for them when elected, then my love life. Their concerns are front and center for me, and out of respect for the public, Liv and I's relationship, needs to be put into perspective, and I think people can appreciate and respect that. Don't you agree?" The interviewer is so engaged in his response, he says, "Yes, I do agree." Liv and Cy both laugh, as Cy says, "Got him hook line and sinker." Liv replies, "Yes indeed, and he's killing it."

He goes on to dazzle the interviewer further, with his views on various political topics, and he addresses some claims by Reston that come up. He honestly appears unshakable in the interview; much to their delight, and to the dismay of Reston's hopes when it airs. Watching the interview gets her thinking; she texts Huck, and asks him to put together a file on Reston. She wants to know what's in his closet, since he is clearly digging deep into theirs. She doesn't like the insinuation that them being together is somehow a ploy.

The first time she heard it, she ignored it. But now it's pissing her off. Huck replies letting her know he will have a file for her in 24 hours. They start the final segment with both Sally and Fitz, and it goes just as well as the individual sessions. When the interview is over, Sally and Fitz come off the stage and are met with great praise from everyone. The excitement from everyone energizes them as they start their official campaign tour.

Over the next three weeks; the campaign trail is grueling, but it's productive. They are making major headway in many of the blue states. It's believed their success is attributed to the successful launch of their social media blitz. Fitz now has over two million followers, between all of his social media applications. Liv is super surprised and excited, he's mastered how to operate the different sites too. As of late, he actively posts his own quotes and pictures, without her, or the other staff harassing him to do it. He's enjoying the task, which makes it fun.

Stop after stop they are excelling in record numbers on this tour; they have produced substantial turn out numbers, in the last 15 states they have visited. One of the best showings was in Ohio; a state that in the last 16 years, has been instrumental in selecting the next president. The excitement around the campaign is tremendous; all of a sudden no one remembers the announcement about him and Liv, and the conversation is all about politics. Her plan is working like gang busters; they are making politics the topic not their relationship.

The tour isn't too uneventful; there have been some attacks by Reston's camp, challenging Fitz's military record, attacking his wealth, and as of late accusing him of pandering to African Americans by dating Liv. This accusation lit a fire under Fitz to say the least. Normally, Liv and Cyrus don't like him being angry in public. However, they used it to their advantage. The result was him slaughtering Reston in their last two debates. The information Huck gathers for her helps them significantly in the debates.

After losing the last two debates, Senator Reston is beyond livid; he's thrown everything he has at the Grant Campaign. Between the debate losses, and the airing of the 20/20 interview, Gov. Grant is beating them significantly, in the court of public opinion. As he relays his disgust for their current position in the polls, his campaign manager reminds him of their dirty tactics he advised against using toward Gov. Grant.

Realizing he may have been in error, pushing to use their skeletons against them. He asks, "Do you really think that is the reason we are losing?" His manager Joseph replies, "Yes I do. I told you and Alicia, our best bet, is to keep the attacks above board. Go after his politics, not him or his personal life. Attacking them personally, makes us look desperate and weak."

Reston finally agrees to stop with all of the public personal attacks, because they are not working. He also wants to fire his campaign manager; but how will that work four months away from the election? He knows he's stuck, and decides to do the best he can through the general election. He keeps his campaign staff unchanged, and they work to find ways to combat the Grant campaign based on the issues.

As the tour comes to an end, they head into New York; it's their last campaign stop, before heading to Middle America. It's 9:00pm, and the bus pulls into the parking lot of their hotel. Fitz wakes Liv, letting her know it's time to get off the bus. She wakes with a smile; he kisses her lips sweetly. "Hey sleepy head, time to get up." She yawns and sits up, as she says, "I guess I was tired huh?" He replies, "You could say that; one minute we are talking, and the next you're snoring." Defensively she responds, "I don't snore." She hears Cyrus say, "Uhm yes you do; it's not loud, but you do." Liv laughs and says, "I'll take your word for it Cy."

As they step onto the elevator to go to their room, he says, "You may want to check your phone, it buzzed a few times, while you were sleeping." She grabs her phone, as they walk into their suite. She sees some missed calls from her parents. He sees her intensely looking at her phone, and then sees her making a call. He asks, "Is everything okay Liv?" She replies, "I don't know, it's my parents who were calling. I'm calling them back now." He says, "Okay, I am going to order dinner, and get settled, while you make your call." She responds, "Okay baby." They share a sweet kiss, and she calls her parent's house number. Her mother answers, "Hey there Livy, we've been calling you." Liv walks over to the couch, and sits down. She replies, "Hey mama sorry. I was sleeping. I just woke up; what's going on?"


	129. Chapter 129

Her mother replies, "Just woke up? Are you feeling okay?" Liv shakes her head; despite her not feeling very well over the last week, while on the tour bus. She isn't going to tell her mother about her struggles, because she doesn't want her to worry. So she says, "Yes mama. I am fine; we are on a bus. So it's easy to fall asleep." Her mother agrees and says, "Okay, well I was calling to say thank you for the birthday gifts for us. I've already called your sisters to thank them. We really enjoyed the Bed and breakfast in Cooperstown, and the private car chauffer, that was a nice touch."

Liv smiles as she says, "Good mama. I am glad you and daddy enjoyed it. I called Nana and Papaw. Did they get their gifts too?" Liv hears, "Yes Livy, we had a blast on the mini cruise, that was a great time." Liv responds, "Hey Nana; Mama you didn't tell me she was there with you." Evelyn says, "Well she was in the bathroom when I called you. Plus I told you last time we talked; we were picking them up from the airport. Don't you remember?"

Liv replies, "Mama, on this campaign tour; I barely recall my name sometimes." They all laugh, as Liv says, "At any rate Nana; I am happy you two enjoyed the cruise." Barbara replies, "Yes honey me and your grandfather loved it. I have the sweetest grandchildren in the world." Liv smiles as she says, "That's because we have the greatest parents and grandparents in the world; we'd do anything for you four, and you deserve it."

Evelyn says, "That's sweet of you Livy." Liv responds, "I am just speaking the truth mama. Hey where are daddy and Papaw?" Barbara says, "They are at the church at the men's prayer group; we stayed here to cook dinner and relax. We've been running around all day." Liv replies, "Well, that's good you got to rest." Her mother says, "Oh Liv, before I forget. I want to confirm the dinner plans for tomorrow."

Liv responds, "Oh we should be there around 1:00pm. We are coming straight from the rally." Evelyn replies, "Okay that will be fine; that means you two will be able to spend lots of time with us before dinner." Liv replies, "Yeah that's what I figured too." Barbara says, "We can't wait to see you and meet your new man Liv." Liv replies, "I know Nana. He's anxious to meet you and Papaw too."

Her mother smiles and says, "Well that's all we wanted baby. We will let you go. We have to get dinner on the table for your father and grandfather; they'll be home soon." Liv replies, "Okay mama and Nana; I will talk to you both tomorrow; I love you." They reply, "We love you too; bye."

They hang up, and Liv sits back on the couch; she hears a knock at the door, and looks back to see Fitz opening it. A food service cart comes in, and Liv gets a little excited; she is starving. He walks over to her, and puts down her tray on the table. He says, "Here you go Livy. I got you something to eat," He says, as he places the tray on the coffee table.

She replies, "Thank you baby. I appreciate it." She says as she puckers her lips up for a kiss. He gives her a quick kiss with a smile; he grabs his food off the cart, and then sits down next to her. He asks, "What's going on with your parents?" Liv laughs and says, "Nothing, mama is just excited about our visit tomorrow, and she wanted to thank me for their gifts." He smiles and says, "That's sweet; you're a good daughter and grand-daughter baby." He says with a smile. She replies, "Awe, thanks baby." He responds, "You're welcome. I'm sure she misses you." Liv replies, "I know I miss her too. She and my grandmother both crack me up, especially when they are together, and when all four of them are together, it's like ShowTime at the Apollo theatre." He smiles listening to her talk about her family, he's excited to meet her grandparents, and have the show down with her father and grandfather. As he looks at her; he sees just how worth it she is. He'd do anything to gain her hand in marriage; she's just that special.

As he checks back into the conversation; he sees her yawning. He asks, "How are you feeling Liv?" She responds, "I am fine; just tired that's all." He replies, "Yeah, because you're working too hard Livy; you need to utilize the aids that we have on staff for more of your work load." She knows he's right, but it's hard for her to delegate sometimes.

But she says, "You're right. I will do a better job of sharing the load going forward I promise." He shakes his head at her and says, "I'll believe it when I see it Liv." She hears the doubt dripping from his words. She replies, "Seeing is believing. So I am going to make a believer out of you I promise." He smiles as he says, "You're lucky I'm in love with you." She responds, "Yes I agree I am." She says teasing him.

As they finish their food; she puts her head in his lap, as he watches television. As she flips through her phone, she notices other missed calls; she realizes that the upload to the network for her new phone is finally complete. At one of their previous stops, a few days ago, she inconveniently dropped her phone in the toilet. So she didn't have a chance to get a new one, until earlier today; surprisingly all of her information didn't fully upload immediately.

As she goes through her emails, she sees 3 emails from her doctor's office. She reads them, and they all ask her to call the office for a discussion about her results. Fitz sees her expression and asks, "What's wrong Livy?" She replies, "Lisa asked me to call the office to discuss my lab results." He looks at her and then the clock, and says, "Just call her at home."

She sits up, takes a breath, and dials the number. She puts the call on speaker; after a few rings Lisa picks up. She says, "Well my goodness. Thank you for finally calling me back. Do you ever check your voice mail or email?" Liv laughs nervously and says, "I do, but I think you're under personal, instead of business. So I am behind with those. I am so sorry. I also had to get a new phone. so I didn't get your voice mails."

Lisa says, "Okay you're forgiven. I'm sorry it took so long to get you the results anyway; it's been crazy here, and I had them run the test three times to be sure." Liv sits up straighter, and says, "Three times to be sure of what Lisa?" Lisa replies, "You may want to take me off speaker." Liv gets nervous and scared as she looks at Fitz. He pauses the television, and grabs her hand. Liv says, "No it's okay for me to be on speaker. I'm here with Fitz what's up?" She says, "Okay; Livy you're pregnant."

Liv says, "I'm what?" She hears Lisa repeat it, but she can't comprehend it." Fitz speaks and scares Lisa. He asks, "How is that possible? She took a pregnancy test, and she's had her period?" Lisa says, "Who is that talking?" Fitz says, "Sorry this is Fitz. Liv is speechless right now." Lisa replies, "I'll bet; hello Fitz. I know your there with Liv. But I need her to consent for me to continue to talk to you." He looks at her, and she says, "Go ahead Lisa, it's fine." Liv is sitting in disbelief, trying to process the situation.

Lisa says, "Okay Fitz. Are you there?" He replies, "Yes, I'm here Lisa, go ahead." She says, "Sometimes the hormone that triggers the positive response in the urine pregnancy tests, is too low to be detected in urine. However, in blood there is nowhere for it to hide. When I ran her panel. I found that she was anemic, and a little dehydrated too. So we tested for pregnancy, and got a positive result. She's approximately 8 weeks pregnant for sure. As for the menstrual cycle; that means nothing; I have had patients to have periods for up to 6 months of their pregnancy."

Fitz is in shock and says, "Wow, I had no idea that either of those things were possible." Lisa replies, "Yeah, they are rare, but clearly possible." Liv now more aware asks, "But Lisa, what about the birth control? I've been taking it for the last 5 years, with no problems." Lisa replies, "Liv unfortunately, it's not full proof. Only abstinence is. Frequent activity and immunity to contraception, can be a factor here as well. Plus if you've always used condoms, until this point. It makes sense that you've gotten pregnant now, when you're not using them."

Fitz can see that Liv is completely stunned, and he has to admit so is he. Liv sighs and says, "Okay Lisa. I will be in touch." Lisa hears the sadness in her voice, and says, "Okay Livy, take care honey, and if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me." She replies, "I won't; thanks." They hang up and Fitz pulls her into his lap; she goes willingly.

He holds her and says "it's going to be okay baby." She puts her head on his chest and sits quietly for a moment. Although he is happy she is pregnant he knows how devastating this is to her and he doesn't want to upset her. He also feels somewhat vindicated by his suspicions; she'd been very moody lately, eating oddly, and lacked energy over the last few weeks.

He holds her for a while; he kisses her forehead, as she looks up at him. She says, "You're happy aren't you?" He replies, "Honestly, yes Livy. I am the happiest man in the world right now. I know that sounds selfish, given your feelings about it, and our situation. But I am not going to lie to you. I want this baby." She sees the love and hope in his eyes; how can she be anything but happy too? He's the love of her life, and she's having his baby; but if she's being honest she's not happy she's worried, scared, concerned, and upset.


	130. Chapter 130

He sees the struggle in her face and says, "Talk to me Livy. How are you feeling? What are you thinking?" She replies, "I'm scared, I'm upset, and I'm worried. I want babies with you; I just thought we had more time, before we had them." She replies, "I know Livy. I did too; don't get me wrong. I am surprised we are pregnant. But I see this as a blessing for us, not a problem." She responds, "Fitz I don't mean this is a problem; your right, this baby is a blessing. We are just in a complicated situation that's all. I'm just thinking about the big picture."

He replies, "Liv I know the situation we are in, and you're right. It's not going to be easy; but you and our family, mean more to me than anything else. I don't care about the presidency, if it means you and I are together. I choose you, us and our family over it all baby." She looks away and he says, "Look at me baby." She looks back at him with tears in her eyes; he says, "I don't care about what anyone else says or thinks, and you shouldn't either. This is about us; about you, me and our baby. Worrying about people who don't matter takes years off of your life, and adds undue stress. Do you hear me Liv?"

She hears him and she knows he's right; she shouldn't care about what other's think, and she appreciates his commitment to her and their baby. But in her line of work perception is what she sells, and has made a living off of as a fixer, and image consultant. People pay her to make them appear a certain way. She in turn has always lived her life making sure she didn't make the mistakes others made.

She always has a plan and things have always played out perfectly. But since she has been with Fitz, nothing has gone to plan, including them being an item in the first place. Now here she is, in need of a fixer herself, to get through this situation. What in the hell does she do now, and how does she communicate this to Fitz without hurting his feelings? Right now, their lives are not conducive to having a baby.

He's worried about her; she's being too quiet. He knows she's thinking, but needs to make sure she's okay. So he says, "Liv I see your wheels turning; but you have to talk to me baby." She sighs and says, "I just need some time to process this Fitz. I have so much in my head. I can't differentiate fact from fiction, or feelings from thoughts, at this point. But I hear you. Don't think I don't hear you, okay?" He sees she is overwhelmed; but he's glad she's at least acknowledging him. So he says, "Okay."

Regardless of her reply, there is a nagging thought in his head he can't shake, based on her reaction. He doesn't want to ask; but feels he has to. So he says, "Liv I am not going to act like I know how you feel because I don't. I also understand you need time to get a handle on this and that's fine. But I have to ask you a question." She sits up and looks at him as she asks, "What's your question?"

She sees him struggling to say it. He eventually blurts it out; he asks, "Are you thinking of having an abortion?" Her silence is deafening, and he's not sure what to think, or what to do in this moment. The question hits her hard, and she looks at him with a look of confusion. However, he sees right away, his question catches her off guard, and he didn't intend to offend her. So he says, "Baby I had to ask; I am not assuming anything I am just asking."

She responds saying, "I need some time to think this through." She gets up and he asks, "Where are you going Liv; we are in the middle of a conversation." He stands up as she turns toward him, after taking a few steps. She says, "I am going for a swim; I need to clear my head. I will be back." He says, "Livy don't be mad at me baby."

She looks at him and says, "I am not mad at you Fitz. I promise; this really isn't about you. Just let me have a moment, and we can talk about this when I get back."He sees her need to be left alone in her eyes; he doesn't want to, but he relents, and lets her go. She walks into the bedroom; she changes into her suit and her cover-up. When she walks back into the living room he's sitting on the arm of the couch.

He looks at her when she re-enters the living room. She looks at him too. He looks so sad, and worried. She feels bad that she is robbing him of his joy. But she has to be honest about how she feels. She walks over to him. She stands between his legs, and she hugs him. He hugs her back, and they hold each other, for a good 10 minutes.

She breaks the embrace; she looks into his eyes, and says, "I love you, and I will be back. I just need time." He nods his head and says, "Okay; but I want to send an agent with you. He won't crowd you. He'll just be watching over you." She agrees to it; she doesn't want to fight.

She steps away from him, and he's still holding her hand. She looks back at him, and he asks, "Can I have a kiss?" She smiles and says, "Yes." They kiss sweetly, and he walks her to the door. Before she walks out the door he says, "I love you Livy." She responds, "I love you too." He closes the door behind her slowly, as he watches her walk away. Standing alone, he drifts into thought of what to do. He goes back and sits on the couch, trying to wrap his head around this situation. He gets a sudden thought, and picks up the phone to make a call.

**Thank you all for reading my fan fic, and staying with me thus far; I really appreciate all of the support, and continued comments and reviews. Please be sure to continue to share the story, and give me your feedback. The plot is thickening, and as we continue things will undoubtedly heat up. Next we find out what Liv is thinking, and how Fitz will react to her. Her answer and his reaction speak volumes about how they proceed. We also find out who he calls and how he will cope with this situation. This is truly a game changer. Please stay tuned as these questions and more will be answered in the next installment.**


	131. Chapter 131

As the phone rings he weighs whether he should be making this call or not. But before he can change his mind there is a voice on the other end. "Hey there Mr. President to be; how are you this evening?" He sighs as he says, "Honestly I've been better." There is a pause, and then he hears, "Why? What's wrong?" He takes a breath and says, "Jamie I need your help. I don't know what to do." The tone of his voice makes her ears perk up; she gives him her undivided attention as she says, "Okay I am here; what's up?" He explains that Liv is pregnant, and while he's ecstatic; she is ready to jump off of a bridge.

Jamie listens to her dear cousin's situation, and her heart breaks for him; he wants to be happy about this wonderful life change, but is conflicted. She says, "Fitz first of all, you need to understand that her reaction isn't about you, or the baby. This is all about her, and her perspective on the big picture." He is confused about her response, so he asks, "What do you mean?" She responds, "Liv loves you, she wants to marry you, and have your kids; there is no doubt about that at all. However, you two had a plan for that to happen. So this is a definite game changer; a major one considering your lives right now."

He understands her view and agrees with her; it makes sense that she'd be freaking out. This news although wonderful took him off guard, and made him flinch too initially. So it's understandable that she'd be stressed and upset, especially with their current situation. After settling in on her words, he's identified her struggle, but wants to make things easier for her. So he says, "What can I do to help her through this Jamie?" She takes a breath and says, "Just be there for her Fitz; that's all you can do. Be there and don't make her feel guilty for feeling what she feels. She loves you and you love her too; you two will be fine, as long as you're there for one another, and put each other first."

He appreciates the advice; it actually makes sense to him. But he wonders about his own feelings too. He says, "So let me ask; should I refrain from expressing my joy?" She responds, "You are happy and that's fine; but I wouldn't suggest getting any balloons blown up, or sending out baby announcements yet. Just be aware and considerate of her feelings about the situation, that's all. Does that make sense?" He replies, "Yeah your saying just keep calm about it, and don't rub it in her face." Jamie smiles and says, "Yes you got it. She's going to need your compassion and love more than ever Fitz; even when you don't understand, just be there for her. Don't worry, it will work itself out, I promise. Because you two love each other too much for this to break you."

Fitz appreciates her faith in their love for one another; he feels the same way. But it's good to see others around them see it too. Her words give him a grand idea in this moment. So he says, "I know this is off topic, but I am giving Liv, and her twin sister, a birthday party in 3 weeks. I would love for you and the family to come. Jamie replies with great excitement, "Of course we will come; where will it be and when?"

He proudly says, "It's going to be in LA, at the Shaumen Center, on Saturday July 23rd." She replies, "Wow that's really nice Fitz; it's beautiful there. That date will definitely work for John and I. However, I will have to check with the others, and let you know." He smiles and says; "Great, let me know as soon as you can. I already know she's going to love the location, and having you all there will be a bonus. I can't wait to see her face."

Jamie smiles at his words; his love for her, and his desire for Liv's happiness is heartwarming. She says, "Fitz I am so happy for you and Liv; your love for one another makes me smile." He replies, "Thanks Jamie; she's my everything; that's why I am going to make sure I do everything possible not to mess this up."

She replies, "That's sweet Fitz; again congrats on finding love, it's a wonderful thing." He agrees and feels that talking to her, has helped him tremendously. His nerves about the situation are calming. He feels like he is ready to talk to Liv about this, without making things worse. With that thought in mind; he figures he'd better get ready for their talk. He says, "Well Jamie I am going to let you go; I think I am able to make it the remainder of the way through my crisis now thanks to you."

She replies, "No problem Fitz; thanks for calling me and no worries, this stays between us. It's your story to tell not mine." Fitz responds, "Thanks Jamie; don't forget to tell everyone about the party." She replies, "I won't I will text you a confirmation, once I have talked to everybody." He responds, "Okay, thanks again Jamie." After she responds, "You're welcome." They trade good bye's, and then hang up.

He truly feels like he's got a better hold on what he needs to do. He wants to be there for Liv, he has to be. He feels bad for her, because of the turmoil she is experiencing. He wants to do everything possible to make this easier for her and them. As he sits on the couch; again feeling better about the situation, but filled with nervous energy, and thinking about Liv. He decides he needs to release his pent up emotion; so he dresses for a work out, and goes to the gym. Because the swim hall and the work out facility at the hotel, are on opposite ends of the floor, he will not see her. He doesn't want to bother her anyway; he truly wants to give her time and space.

From the moment Liv steps onto the elevator walking to the swim hall, she feels a myriad of emotions. She loves him so much, being without him is not an option she will accept. She wants happiness and has it with him; but it's happening out of order. This is not what she planned; she then thinks about what her family will say and others. This is a major turn of events and there is no quick fix for it.

After she reaches the swimming pool area, she is glad to find it empty; she slips off her cover up. She puts on her goggles and puts in her ear plugs. Her mind drifts, as she walks to the edge of the pool. Initially she sits down with her legs in the water. As she sits, she ponders her thoughts for a moment, and looks down at her belly. She touches it and then slips into the water. As she swims, she thinks and sorts through everything that pops into her head. She knows that laps around the pool, will not cure all; but she knows that it will help settle her thoughts, which is something she needs right now.

Two hours later; Liv prepares to return to the room; she didn't realize she was gone that long, until she looked at her watch. She feels refreshed and settled. She now has the words she needs to convey to him what's in her head, and what's in her heart. As she zips up the jacket of her cover up, she stops at her belly and smiles. She's having a baby. She's still sitting with this idea; but she's accepting it more by the moment.


	132. Chapter 132

As the elevator climbs, her mind goes to Fitz; what's he doing? Is he okay? She suddenly feels guilty for leaving him alone, while she went to swim. Leaving him with his emotions; not letting him expel his joy for something he's so happy about is wrong, and she knows it. She'll add this to the list of what they need to talk about. Lord knows they will be talking about this on an ongoing basis.

She steps off of the elevator, and a secret service agent opens the door, to let her into the suite. She removes her ear buds, as she walks through the door; but when she looks around, she doesn't see him. She calls his name, and there's no answer; she goes into the bedroom, and looks all around. But again there is no answer, or sight of him. She checks the other rooms and again no sign of him; not even on the balcony. She feels a little panicked; she checks her phone and there is no message from him. She takes a breath and thinks to ask secret service. She opens the door and asks, "Excuse me, but where is he?"

The agent replies, "He's in the gym mam." She smiles with relief and says, "Thank you." She closes the door, and as she walks by the kitchen counter, she sees his cell phone. She must have walked past it several times, walking all over this suite looking for him. Had she seen it, she would've known he was at the gym.

She realizes in that moment how scared she is to lose him. For a brief moment she actually thought he'd left; regardless of how irrational the thought was, it was there. It makes her take a breath and be thankful, she has a man who loves and cares for her as much as he does.

It makes her realize she isn't facing this alone; this isn't just happening to her; it's happening to him too, and she needs to be mindful of his feelings too. This is going to be bigger than the both of them, and they need each other to survive it. She's now anxious to talk to him; she can't wait for him to get back. She starts to pace back and forth.

She's in deep thought and moments later, she slips back into reality. When she snaps back she does so, to the sight of him staring at her. He's standing a few feet away watching her; she jumps a little, and he smiles at her as he says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to disturb your thinking." She replies, "That's okay."

They stare at each other for a moment; she reaches out her hand and says, "Can we talk?" He takes her hand and says, "Yes we can. But did you want to shower first?" She looks at him and he says, "No funny business Liv, I promise. We can even shower separately if you want."

She smiles at him and says, "That's not necessary Fitz." They walk through the bedroom and into the bathroom. They undress as Liv starts the shower and gets in. She looks back at him, and grabs his hand pulling him with her.

He stands behind her unsure of what to do; she feels his uncertainty, and pulls him close as she says, "Hold me for a minute okay." He wraps his arms around her; a feeling she loves, as he says, "Okay." After they stand in the shower with him just holding her; they both feel things settling between them. They shower and get out together; no longer feeling awkward just both feeling like they need to talk.

They climb into bed as normal; it's quiet for a moment. They get settled in and he says to her, "Whatever you're feeling; whatever you're thinking. I'm here for you Liv." She looks at him as she touches his face and says, "I know baby, and I love you for that sentiment." She pauses before she says, "I owe you an apology because I left you with your feelings; I was so caught up in my head. I didn't consider how my reaction made you feel. I apologize for that, it wasn't fair to you."

He smiles at her and says, "I accept your apology Liv; thank you. However, I want you to know that although I don't know what you're feeling exactly, I will support you through this. You're entitled to feel however you feel, and not be made to feel guilty for it. We both have to be more aware of each other's feelings and respect them." She smiles and says, "I agree." He replies, "So with that being said, how are you feeling; what's going on in your head?"

She takes a deep breath and says, "I am feeling better about the pregnancy for sure; but I am thinking how terrible my reaction was, to make you think I would abort our baby. Fitz I wouldn't have the heart to do that. I love you too much to even consider it." He sees the sincerity in her eyes, and the hurt that he would say such a thing.

Instantly he says, "Livy I didn't know what to think; you were so quiet and looked so upset, I just said what was in my head. I wasn't accusing you of anything, it was just my thoughts." She knows he didn't mean any harm; she couldn't blame him though, she was looking and feeling sad. "It's not your fault it's mine Fitz; I would've thought the same thing watching my reaction. I know it was bad to make your mind go there. I just need you to know, I want our baby as badly as you do, and I am so sorry, for ruining our moment of joy to celebrate."

He sees the look of love, repentance, and acceptance in her eyes; she is truly settling with the idea of being pregnant. She is trying to relive the moment. In this moment she is happy, and excited to be carrying their baby. He touches her belly, and they share a sweet kiss that lets them both know all is forgiven. The kiss ends with them both smiling, as he holds her in his arms. They cuddle with his hand still on her belly. He says, "I'm so glad you've settled with this Liv; I felt so guilty being happy." She replies, "I know, and I can't apologize enough for making you feel that way. Let's forget about it okay?" He agrees, they can let it go; so he says, "Okay with me. What's done is done."

As he holds her he asks, "So what do you want to do, about our families, the press, and our colleagues?" She's silent for a moment, then says, "I don't want to do anything right now, except bask in the ambiance of our moment. I don't want to talk about it with anyone else right now. Is that bad?" He smiles as he says, "No it's not bad; it's our moment, and we should share the news when we are ready. However, I do need to make a confession."

She looks up at him and asks, "What do you need to confess?" He looks at her with a somewhat odd look and says, "I already told Jamie." Not sure of her reaction to his words, he quickly says, "She's not going to tell anyone I promise." However, he notices her reaction is calm; she just says, "Okay, I trust you." He's surprised at her reaction. She sees the bewilderment on his face and says, "You were expecting me to be angry at you huh?"


	133. Chapter 133

He nods as he says, "Yes." She smiles and says, "No I'm not angry, because I understand you needed someone to talk to. I left, so what were you supposed to do? I really can't be upset with you, for reaching out to talk to someone. I'm just glad you picked Jamie; she and I click very well. We've had talks and she understands me."

A light bulb comes on in his head; that's why her advice was so sound, he thinks to himself. She was simply using the information she had from her and Liv's conversation to advise him. She sees a smile on his face and asks, "What's the smile about?" He replies, "She never told me you two talked about us or our plans. I'm glad it worked out though." She smiles and says, "Yeah, I told you we clicked; she's a good person and a great friend to have."

He's happy she considers her a friend; it makes him feel good to know she's gotten so close to his family. So it makes even more sense to tell her his family is on the guest list. He says, "Just so you know. I invited my family to your party; I hope that's okay." She smiles and says, "Of course that's okay; did you notify Melissa?" He responds, "No I didn't; but I will do it now." He sits up and grabs his phone; he sends the text with the possible addition of guests.

When he sends the message, he gets a confirmation text and says, "Okay it's done, and I already got a response confirming the change." She replies, "That's good; hey where are we having the party anyway?" "The Shauman Center." he says casually, waiting for her reaction. She looks up at him with huge eyes; she's glowing. "Oh my God Fitz; are you serious?" He smiles as he says, "Yes baby I'm serious." She replies. "That venue is amazing; there's a waterfall in the lobby." He laughs and smiles at her as he says, "Yes there is; and it has a fantastic view of the ocean as well out back."

She feels surprisingly overwhelmed by the moment; her feelings about him potentially leaving hits her out of the blue. She grabs him and hugs him tight. At first he thinks it's her excitement about the party; but he soon he realizes she's sobbing. Not sure of what to do, he holds her for a moment, and then asks, "Livy what's wrong?"

She blurts out, "I thought you left me; when I came back from swimming, and you were gone. I thought you left me. It was the scariest 5 minutes of my life, before I found out you went to the gym." She's looking up at him, and he's touching her face with his left hand. "Livy I will never leave you; you are my everything, you know that. We are in this together forever."

Her tears stop; he kisses her tears then her lips, as he pulls her closer holding her tight. "I love you" he whispers to her. She replies, "I love you too," as she kisses him once more, and hugs him back, settling into his chest. She feels so blessed in the moment. She doesn't want to do anything, but embrace it and revel in it.

The moment is sweet and romantic; all he wants to do is hold her and keep her safe. All she wants to do is stay in his arms forever if she can. They both feel the connection of love and commitment, flowing back and forth. Its subtle caress rocks them, both calming their nerves, and fears; he holds her until she falls asleep, then repositions to hold her. He kisses her on the fore head, and he drifts off to sleep beside her.

The morning arises, and they both awake to the sound of the alarm, set on her cell phone. It's 6:30am and they have a pancake breakfast at 9am. The alarm shakes them both awake, ripping them from their slumber. She grabs her phone and turns off the alarm; he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her on her cheek from behind. He asks, "Why are you getting up so early? It's only 6:30am." She replies "I was going to work out this morning; but I think I will pass."

He says to her "I know a routine, that doesn't involve you getting out of bed." She smiles as she turns to face him; she kisses his lips, as she says, "Really, why don't you tell me about it?" He smiles and kisses her, as he says, "I can show you better than I can tell you." As he kisses her, she lies on her back, and he climbs on top of her.

She runs her fingers through his hair, as he kisses her deeply and passionately. His kiss alone makes her arousal spike, and her heart skip a beat every time. She can feel the fire raging inside him; his skin is hot to the touch, as she caresses his back. As he settles between her legs, he rises up on his knees and removes her shorts, as she removes her shirt. She opens her legs wide for him, as he smiles peering down at her rubbing her thighs.

Moments like these she is so happy, he sleeps naked. As he stares at her, she reaches up and massages his joy stick. They never break eye contact; she can see in his eyes, he's enjoying her touch. He's moaning and gripping her thighs. His erection is impressive and ready; but he's got other plans for her first.

He leans down to kiss her lips, pushing her hand away. She whines, "Baby I want to make you cum." He smiles and says, "Not yet and not like that." As he kisses her deeply, she forgets all about the hand play. He breaks the kiss and makes his way down to her breasts; he licks and sucks both of her nipples, and massages them too. His touch is amazing and his tongue is magical; she is moaning repeatedly and loudly, as her arousal is dancing on the edge. She can feel herself sliding to the edge, and knows she's going to fall over it soon.

He feels her body tension idling high; he knows she's about to blow. As he licks and sucks her nipples feverishly, she begins to thrust her hips, as she feels her arousal wall break. Her release is ample and strong; he feels the tension release in her muscles, as he kisses her. "Oh baby MMMMM." She moans as he kisses on her neck, and he slides down her body post release. She feels his tongue making a trail down her neck, between her breasts, down her belly, and stopping at the top of her pleasure palace.

She feels him stop, she looks down at him; she sees him looking up at her, as he French kisses her thighs, causing her to moan. She feels her arousal rising again already. He really pushes her sexually, like no one ever has in her life. He kisses her thighs, and sees her reaction; her back arches and her head goes back. He enjoys watching her watch him please her. It turns him on immensely.

As he kisses her thighs he makes his way to her honey pot; he tastes her essence on her thighs. She hears him moaning, as he licks her inner thighs, and around her folds. His tongue is wet, strong, and ridiculously pleasing. He hears her moans "OOOOh Fitz OOOOOh God OOOOOh MMMMMM."


	134. Chapter 134

Her moans push him to please her more. He licks the outside of her folds slowly, cleaning up all of her sweetness. The more he licks her, the more her juices flow. As he parts her crease with his tongue, he flicks her clit quickly, making her moan "OOOOOh Yes MMMM Baby." She feels the wetness between her legs, it's unbelievable. What he does to her is unreal.

Hearing her enjoyment he repeats the act several times, causing her to thrust mightily; she grips his hair, as he locks onto her clit, refusing to let go. Her thrust pace increases, and it syncs with his head movements. She feels her wall cracking; she's so close to the edge. As she feels herself pulling back from the edge, he quickens his lick pace, and slides three fingers into her core repeatedly. Suddenly her back arches, and her toes curl, as she screams his name, while falling into euphoria.

After taking the time to clean her thoroughly; he kisses up her body, and meets her face to face with a smile. She caresses his face and kisses him deeply; she feels him swinging between her legs, and she braces herself for impact. She wraps her legs around his waist, and pulls him into her; he feels her desire for him, and he wants her just as bad.

As he slides inside her the kiss breaks, as they stare at each other; her wetness is unbelievable. They are both moaning perpetually in disbelief of how good it feels. She's sloppy and tight much to his liking; his pace is perfect, and his stroke is even better. She hears him grunting, as he strokes; his aggression is spiking and it's exciting her. He sees the desire for him grow in her eyes, which also excites him more.

He's sliding in and out of her, and it's better and better, with every stroke. He feels her body tension rising along with his own; they kiss deeply, but he never breaks his stride. She loves that he is able to multitask so well, pleasing her completely. He feels her walls begin to contract, and can feel his pulsation beginning too.

She feels him begin to speed up, and she gets more excited; she feels him pounding her now faster, and harder, and it makes her wetter. Her moans increase calling his name, encouraging him to please her. He lifts her leg higher and pushes it back as he pounds her harder. His aggression is idling and he's sliding to the edge; their arousals are on pace, and matching each other's perfectly. The power in his stroke is pushing her to the brink; as he slams into her, the reverberation is making her clit twinge.

Her nub pulses and her wall contractions, begin to react in concert; which causes his pulsation to increase. He feels like they are both about to blow; the tension and passion is incredibly high. She hears his moans "Oh Livy, Oh Yeah Baby, MMMMMM." She enjoys his moans, as much as she enjoys his rhythmic pace. As their thrusts synchronize, she feels herself sliding closer to climaxing.

She swivels her hips, and he hits her spot, "Oh Oh Oh Fitz Oh God Yes!" She moans loudly as he hits her G spot, sending her on a pleasure ride like no other. Her arousal wall is ready to topple, as her flash of wetness pushes him to the end of his road. A few thrusts later, and they both fall into the abyss.

They share romantic kisses post release, and satiation fills the moment; he strokes her face, as she stares into his eyes. She says, "Promise me you'll always make love to me like this, even when I'm big and pregnant." He smiles and says, "Yes I promise Livy; you'll always be beautiful and desirable to me, especially carrying our baby." The sound of him saying, "Our baby makes her smile." He smiles at her and says, "You like hearing me say our baby?" She giggles and says "yes I do; it makes me feel special." He replies, "That's because you are special Livy."

He kisses her romantically, as he still lies between her legs; she feels his erection strengthening inside her, as they kiss. She breaks the kiss and says, "Roll over." He smiles and rolls over. As she lands atop him, peering down at him, she readjusts herself. She slides down onto him, with a lustful grin. Their rhythms sync immediately, as she bounces on him hard and fast. He grips her waist and exclaims, "Oh Baby!" She smiles at him and moans, "OOOOOOh Yeah Baby. It's So Good."

Her pace quickens and he follows suit; she's taking the lead and he's following her willingly, down the road of pleasure. He's gripping her waist and watching, as she bounces on top of him. He watches as he slides in and out of her; her excitement and desire is growing, as she watches him enjoy her. Her pace increases, and her thrust gets stronger; he moans her name "OOOOh Livy OOOOh Livy." She replies, "MMMMM Fitz Oh Yeah MMMM." He sees the enjoyment on her face, and the look of lust and desire being quenched. He places his hand on her stomach, and she places her hand on top of his. Their fingers intertwine, as she glides up and down his pleasure pole.

Her thrusts are deep and strong, and so are his; they are moaning uncontrollably and pushing each other to the end of their ropes. The pleasure is unreal; they are both sliding to the edge simultaneously, with no way to stop. She feels his pulsation and it's out of control, her clit spasms, as her walls contract, and his thrust strengthens.

He leans her back as she thrusts; his shaft contacts her clit, forcing them both to thrust incessantly. She feels he's about to explode, and she is too; she wants to feel him let go. She squeezes him internally, and he lets go, just as she releases. She falls onto him breathless and spent; she kisses him and tries to regain her strength. Seconds later his phone rings; it's Cyrus, he knows by the ring tone. They look at the clock and see its 7:30am. She kisses him quickly and dismounts, as he answers the phone.

"Good morning Cyrus." He says with sleep still in his voice. "Good morning; I am just making sure you are up and ready. We have to leave by 8:15am." He replies, "Yes Cyrus, I am about to shower now, and we will be downstairs to meet you and Sally as planned." Cyrus says, "Very well, we will see you then." Fitz replies, "Okay, bye Cy," as they both hang up. He looks up and sees Liv is already in the shower.


	135. Chapter 135

He smiles at her as he says, "A boy first and then a girl." She responds, "me too." He smiles watching her check herself out in the mirror. She's really falling into the idea of pregnancy, and he's very happy about it. "I can't wait until you start to show." He says, as he holds her from behind, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I know I am excited about it too." He tightens his grip around her, as he says, "You're going to be more and more beautiful, the more pregnant you get." His kind words warm her heart.

He turns her around and they share a heartfelt kiss. As the kiss breaks, she says, "Oh, remind me to call Lisa when we get back, and check on my dress delivery, for the gala." He smiles at her and says, "Okay I will." They give each other the once over, and head for the door hand-in-hand. As they step onto the elevator, he recalls another call she needs to make. He says, "I was thinking, it would be a good idea to start practicing delegating some of your work to the aids. You should call Meagan and Joe; they both are chomping at the bit, to coordinate some events."

Liv hears him, and knows he's right. But she's not quite ready to limit her responsibilities. But regardless of her feelings, she knows he's not going to let go of this, until she follows through with the plan, to delegate some of the work. He notices she's quiet. But before he says anything, she replies, "You're right. I will call them today, and let them know they can both split the month of August, as well as take on some events this month too. That'll give me time to see how well they both handle the pressure." He agrees with the idea; but he knows she doesn't want to do it. Nonetheless, he appreciates her effort, to try to follow the plan they discussed.

Just before the doors open, he says to her, "Thank you Livy; I know you'll take care of it. I trust you." His words sting; they make her feel guilty. She knows she really does have to follow the plan. She doesn't want to be dishonest, or cause a rift between them. She just smiles at him and says, "Yes baby I will."

As they step off of the elevator and enter into the lobby; they walk toward Sally, Jennifer, and Cyrus waiting for them. As they get closer to them, Sally says, "Well good morning, don't you two look up and ready to go; very nicely dressed." They smile at her too, speaking to her and the others, greeting them with good morning too, and thanking her for the compliment. "Where is Daniel Douglas today?" Asks Fitz.

Sally replies, "He is working; but he will be back in time for the gala on Saturday." She says with a smile. Liv wonders where is Carol? It's interesting that she's disappeared, and Sally hasn't said a word. It appears Jennifer, has replaced her, without it officially being acknowledged. Regardless of the oddity of the situation, she lets the observation go, and checks back into the conversation.

Fitz accepts her answer with a return smile, as they all walk to the armored vehicle. During the ride, they discuss some key topics of the day. Jennifer roles out the details of the event; she explains it's a pancake breakfast at the local lodge. The audience will be mostly seniors, and the goal is to discuss social security reform, and tax breaks.

Liv agrees with the plan, minus some tweaks she suggests; Jennifer agrees with the changes, and before they arrive at the venue, their plan is intact. Once they arrive, they are ushered inside quickly. They all exit the vehicle and walk in through the front. They pass a host of reporters taking photos of their entry. Liv and Fitz are always careful to keep their work appearances professional; there's no hand holding or showing any affection while at political events.

As they enter the building, they are led to the green room, by one of the staff members. While waiting for the event to start, they go over the strategy once again. The coordinator enters the room, and introduces herself. "Hello I am Pamela, I am the coordinator of the event; it is very nice to meet you all. We are almost ready to begin; so if Governor Grant and Senator Langston will follow me. I will lead you out to the stage. Another staffer will be in shortly, to lead you all to your table." She says with a smile.

They all smile, and give her a return greeting, as Sally and Fitz follow her to the stage. From the information received prior to the event, they will be on stage first, for the question and answer session. Then they will share a table with other government officials during the breakfast. Moments later, another young lady comes in to escort Liv, Cyrus, and Jennifer, to their assigned seats in the dining area.

They all walk together into the dining area and find their seats; they are close to the stage and can see everything from their vantage point. The room is full of about 100 people. When the coordinator comes out she introduces Fitz and Sally; the crowd applauds and they both walk out to a wonderful greeting.

As Liv scans the room she sees two familiar faces; one she wishes she didn't recognize. She doesn't react externally, but inside she is thrown off a bit. She shakes herself from her haze of shock to pay attention to the session. The questions come fast and furious, and Fitz shines in the moment. Most of the questions are pretty basic; but purposely he falls back at key moments, to allow Sally to speak as well. They do a great job backing each other up, and finishing strong as a team. Liv could see the positive reactions they were getting from the crowd.

The question and answer session goes very well; afterwards Sally and Fitz share a table with the governor of New York, the Mayor of New York and a U.S senator. As they take their seats and exchange pleasantries with the officials Liv feels a huge pit in her stomach. She looks on watching the interaction between Fitz and these two men.

How could this be happening? She asks herself. How could two of her exes be here today, and she is none the wiser until the last minute? This is what happens when she is not involved in the full details of the events. Jennifer planned this one; surely she didn't know about Liv's past relations. But now Liv is kicking herself for not asking more questions in advance.

She tries to maintain an even look, to not draw attention; her and Fitz's eyes meet, and they communicate without words. He sees the worry on her face; he shoots her a quick text. He says, "Talk about awkward lol. Stop worrying baby. I can handle it." She takes a breath after reading the text and says, "I know you can; I'm sorry for the ambush, I love you." He replies, "It's not your fault; I love you too. Now stop worrying. You're stressing out our baby." She smiles at his text and replies, "okay."

His text lets her know he is aware of the situation, and he's not panicking; there's no real need to panic. It was bound to happen at some point. They both have dated heavily in the political arena. She wasn't worried about Fitz, as much as she was worried about Edison's reaction toward Fitz. As she looks up from her phone, she sees Edison looking at her; their glance is broken by Cyrus coming over to her, whispering in her ear.


	136. Chapter 136

"Did you know Edison and Jordan were going to be here?" She looks at him and says, "No Cyrus I didn't; I'm sure I would've mentioned it if I did, don't you think?" Realizing how stupid the question was, Cyrus says, "I'm sorry Liv; it's just weird that's all." She replies, "Yeah Cy. I would say that it is a little weird; but we will get through it. Fitz is a politician; he will do what needs to be done, to get through the moment. We have no worries; just stay calm."

Jennifer is sitting between them looking both confused and unsure if she wants to know the details. But she thinks she's figured it out; so she dares to ask for clarification. "Does anyone want to fill me in on what's going on here?" She asks looking at both Liv and Cyrus; as she waits for a reply. Liv replies, "I was engaged to Senator Davis several years ago, and Mayor Williams and I dated shortly after our break up. But he and I also grew up together." Liv sees the look on her face; it's not one of judgment, but one of acceptance.

Her and Liv share a smile as Cyrus chimes in saying "let's just hope we get through this, without anything negative happening." Jennifer replies before Liv can by saying, "Cyrus I think your over reacting; these are grown men with allot to lose for behaving badly. They are not children; they will be fine." Cyrus and Liv both hear her words, and silently hope she is right. All three of them watch the interactions at the table, between the men with baited breath.

Breakfast is served and Liv makes an effort to not look in Fitz's direction. Jennifer provides a great distraction as she and Liv begin talking about their dresses for the gala. Liv is hopeful the dress her and Ellie picked out fits when it arrives today. With the benefit being in two days that leaves limited time for alterations. They discuss the accessories, dress colors, and the hair styles. The conversation is a welcomed distraction from the impending fallout looming.

They both dig into their plates; the food is delicious. Liv enjoys the pancakes and the bacon the most. She also does all she can to remain invested in the conversation at her table. She doesn't look in the direction of Fitz's table to avoid eye contact with either Jordan or Edison. But after a few moments she relaxes and focuses in on the brainstorming she, Cyrus, and Jennifer have about the next event. The strategy session allows her to forget about the hectic situation, as she interacts with her table mates without hesitation.

After coming to agreement on some strategy changes for their next campaign stop; Jennifer excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Cyrus gets up and mingles with other guests, and Liv decides to get more apple juice. She walks over to the table where the cups of juice are located. She sees Fitz talking with some constituents, and also sees Jordan standing near him as well. He and Jordan appear to be hitting it off well; she sees no tension in their body language, which is a great relief. Periodically during their conversation Liv and Jordan share a few glances; but they are pleasant and professional. However, she doesn't see Edison anymore, and wonders where he is; if she's lucky he left. Their last interaction ended so abruptly; she is unclear what to expect from him.

As she grabs a cup of juice, she feels hot air on her neck, accompanied by the words, "Hey Carrie." She takes a breath and steps forward before turning around to greet him. With her best fake smile she says "hello Edison. How are you?" He smiles at her and says "I am well thank you. You're looking amazing as always." She smiles as she says, "Thank you. So are you."

"You're very welcome," he says, as he reaches out. as if he is going to caress her face. However, she sees it in the making, and steps back as she asks "Edison what are you doing?" He pulls his hand back, and says "I'm sorry; it's a force of habit. I miss touching you. I miss you period." She feels uncomfortable in the moment; but she wants to remain polite, as well as make sure he understands her position.

She says, "Edison Fitz and I are very happy together, and I will never do anything to ruin what we have. So while I understand your feelings. Please know that they are not mutual." Her words are not surprising; they confirm what he already knows. Nonetheless he doesn't want to accept them as truth. "Carrie I still love you, and that will never change; so when you're done being star struck I will be here. I know you better than he does. I know you remember us…"

Before he can continue, Fitz walks up to them interrupting. By her body language, he could tell something was wrong; so he opts to intervene. As he approaches he asks, "Is everything okay here?" He's looking at Liv for confirmation of his suspicion, and she confirms his thoughts, by her response. She smiles at him as she says, "Yes it's fine; we were just finishing our conversation." She's looking at Edison. But he refuses to take the hint, and says, "Actually I wasn't done yet." Fitz can you excuse us for a moment?"

Fitz finds Edison's unwillingness to let go funny. He's clearly trying to state his case for Liv, and he's doing it despite Fitz being present. Liv feels the tension mounting, and senses something bad is about to happen. Fitz replies, "Edison I think your conversation with Liv is done; just like your relationship." His comment angers Edison; they both see the anger in his eyes. Before he can say anything else Fitz says, "Think long and hard about your next move Edison. There are cameras here, and other political people of influence as well. So I advise you to put a smile on your face, turn around, and walk away. Otherwise this will not end well for you professionally or personally."

Edison is furious; but he hears Liv say "Edison please don't do this; he's right it's not worth it. Just walk away." He sees the pleading in her eyes, and realizes he's lost this round convincingly. Frustrated beyond belief; he's unable to articulate himself, so he relents and gives a fake smile. He and Fitz share a fake handshake and he walks away.

In the moment Liv feels a sudden waive of relief wash over her as she watches him walk away. When she looks up at Fitz; his hand is on the small of her back. He asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "Yes baby I am fine; thank you." He smiles back and says, "You're welcome. I figured he was up to no good." She asks, "Why? Did he say something that made you suspicious?"

He replies, "He didn't say anything; but he was giving me the evil look all morning, he didn't shake my hand earlier, and your body language tipped me off, when you were talking to him. So it was obvious he was out to cause trouble. However, there was no tension between Jordan and I; we talked a bit. He never once mentioned you. That told me he was over you." She agreed with his assessment, and is glad that this moment is over.


	137. Chapter 137

As they look around, people are beginning to settle into their seats again. So she and Fitz end their discussion, and go back to their seats. Fitz and Sally are asked to come back to the stage to give closing remarks. Looking up briefly, in another direction. Liv sees that Edison is still present, and appears to be very upset. She feels him staring at her. Once the closing remarks are given; Fitz and Sally walk off the stage to warm applause, and there is a short meet and greet.

Liv walks into the hallway, to answer a call she receives from her dress maker. The call confirms her dress delivery today, she is immediately excited about the news. As she hangs up the phone, she sees Edison standing in front of her. He says, "Such a beautiful smile." She takes a breath and says, "Edison, please stop this. There's nothing more we need to say." He steps closer to her, and says, "I disagree. I have plenty to say. Your old man has balls to step to me that way; he's lucky I respect my elders." He chuckles after his comment, but soon realizes she doesn't find the humor in it.

She looks at him in complete disgust and disbelief, at his rudeness, and arrogance. He watches as the look on her face changes in a blink of an eye, from calm to outrage. He feels her wrath coming, and tries to apologize, but before he can say anything, she shuts him down.

She says, "Save your bull shit apology Edison; I don't care to hear it. You absolutely disgust me. What the hell is wrong with you? If I were a lesser person; I would slap you across your face for that insensitive and ridiculous remark. But you're not worth the energy, or the press it would yield. He's never seen her this angry; he understands now, she is in fact in love with this man; this man he outwardly insulted out of jealousy and pettiness.

Feeling like a total ass; he says, "Carrie, I really am sorry." She hears the meet and greet session wrapping up, in the other room, and says, "That's an understatement. Let's just agree that going forward you and I are no longer friendly, and if you come near me again. I will make sure secret service takes you down. Are we clear?" He knows she isn't going to hear anything else he says, so he agrees by saying, "Yes, we are clear."

As she prepares to walk away; she gives into the desire to let him know how wrong he is about his thoughts pertaining to she and Fitz. She steps closer to him and says, "For the record; he pleases me in ways, you never could. So perhaps you could learn something from my old man, you jerk." Seeing the emotional shift in his face, after hearing her, satisfies her greatly. He didn't see that coming at all. She says, "Good-bye Edison," As she walks away; meeting Fitz, as he walks through the door, and leaving Edison standing in defeat.

Fitz sees her face, and his smile fades, as he asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She shakes her head, and says, "We can talk about it later; let's go okay?" He sees she's upset, and wants to press the issue, thinking that Edison is the cause of her mood change. But he doesn't want to make a scene, and he doesn't want to add to her stress. So he relents and they leave.

In the car on the way back to the hotel; Liv tries to change her mind set. She doesn't want to discuss the situation right now. It can wait until they are at the hotel alone. During the ride, Cyrus and Jennifer praise Sally and Fitz, for their performance. They complement them on their view points, and audience interaction.

Sally is getting stronger from one event to the other. She's carrying lots of women support, which is a push they need for the poll numbers. They also discuss the next stop today; it's a rally at a local high school, in the area. They go over the topics of discussion, and decide the layout of the event. All the details are worked out, by the time they arrive at the hotel. No one seems to notice Liv is being quiet during the drive, except Fitz.

Upon arrival; they all go their separate ways. Everyone's excited about being able to dress down for the next event, and the 3 hour gap, they have in between. As they step onto the elevator, Fitz stands behind Liv, and he whispers in her ear, "I need you to stop stressing." As he speaks, he's pressing himself against her. She smiles and thinks of some dirty thoughts she'd like to act out right now, to forget about her stress.

When they walk into their suite; they both begin to undress, as they walk toward the bedroom. The sexual tension level is on high, as they get lost in each other completely. They leave a trail of clothes from the door through the living room, to the bed. She falls onto the bed naked, and slides back onto it, as he climbs on top of her. She meets him half way, sitting up out of impatience, to kiss him. "Old man," she thinks to herself, whatever. Why give his comments credence, she then thinks, as she allows Fitz's kisses to cleanse her thoughts.

She checks back into their session, and feels the passion, and desire, running through him. She feels the raw aggression building quickly, as they kiss, and he slides his hand down her body, between her folds. He feels her wetness, she's dripping and ready. He breaks the kiss, as he says, "Turn over." She smiles and flips over gladly, as he pulls her back toward him by her waist, as she's perched on her hands and knees, in the middle of the bed.

His grip is tight and strong; she can feel the power in his grip, and she prepares herself, for what she thinks is going to happen next. She feels him start at the back of her neck, and kissing down her back, trailing to her ass. He grips and massages her ass, and then smacks it, watching it jiggle, to his delight.

But what he takes more pleasure in; is the sounds that come out of her mouth afterwards. He hears her moaning, "MMMM Baby," in the sexiest voice, he's ever heard her use. Excitedly, he smacks and grabs it again, and to his surprise, she moans even louder, and sounds even sexier.

He also notices her biting her bottom lip, as she turns her head toward him. The lust in her eyes, turns him on even more. She says, "Harder baby." He obliges, as he smacks her repeatedly, after a battery of smacks, she releases, and he watches, as a waterfall of her juices rains down onto the bed.

He stares in disbelief, total delight, and lustfulness, as she moans his name repeatedly. Not wasting any time, he sits on the bed, and slides beneath her, as he licks her inner thighs and folds. He's drinking her goodness, as she moans loudly, in great enjoyment. She feels his tongue, bathing her folds, with his hands positioned on her ass, squeezing it as he pleases her.

She feels him slide his tongue between her crease, as he licks and sucks on her nub. The feeling from the manipulation of her clit between his tongue and lips is unreal. He feels her pulling away, but he pulls her back into position. She feels her climax coming fast; she's barreling down the alley of orgasm row. But she doesn't want to release yet; however, he has other plans for her.

He feels her resistance, so he locks his arms around her thighs, so she can't move. She's held prisoner to his licking, and sucking, and it's driving her insane. She's swearing and moaning incessantly; she's never felt anything like this before, and doesn't want it to end.

She stops resisting and lets him have his way, and as she relents, her thrusts synchronize with his head movements, and the pace quickens. She rides his tongue enthusiastically, and he's enjoying her thrusts, as he delves deeper, looking for her climax again.

He feels her arousal dancing along the edge now, so he pushes her over the edge, by releasing her left leg from his grip, and slipping two fingers into her core. She moans louder, and begins to thrust faster, as she grinds and thrusts. Her clit pulses and she releases amply, as she swears, and screams his name, while ripping the sheets from the bed.


	138. Chapter 138

The amount of her release excites him; he cleans her up with his tongue, and lies her down on her side. She moans, "ooooooh baby," as he kisses her neck. She's still in an orgasmic haze, as he lifts her leg and slides into her from behind. She feels his entry; she grips his thigh as she moans "OOOOOW." He cradles her from behind, as he slides in and out of her slowly. The motion is sensual and seductive. Her wetness is phenomenal and he's enjoying every thrust.

His erection is massive and strong; his thrusts pull her out of her haze. Her thrusts sync with his as she hears his incessant moaning. His sexy talk is at an all-time high; he's grunting and moaning more than he ever has before. She feels her arousal building quickly, as he squeezes her breasts, and his pace increases. She's enjoying his strokes; he can tell she loves it. She's moaning loudly and now, pushing back against him, changing the rhythm. "MMMMM Work It Livy." He says to her. As she takes over she responds "OOOOOOh Yeah OOOOh Fitz!" He loves their sexy talk it serves as great motivation for their sessions.

As she works her hips; he enjoys her thrusts, and grips her hips tightly. She can feel him beginning to pulsate, as she gets wetter. She grunts and moans his name, as their thrusts synchronize, and their tension levels spike together. They are both chasing their orgasm, and its within reach; he calls her name repeatedly, and she replies by saying his too.

They are intertwined on a level of passion and pleasure, they cannot release from. He's kissing her neck, and pulling her hair, as they thrust together deeply and sensually. He feels his climax knocking at the door along with hers, and he's ready to let go. She feels his intensity and her arousal wall breaking. A flurry of thrusts later, they are breathless and trying to recoup.

He kisses her over her shoulder and they smile at each other. She turns to lie on her back to face him, and he kisses her lips. Their kiss gets deeper by the second; she pulls him onto her, and he lies between her legs. She smiles at him and wraps her legs around him, as she thrusts her hips. She feels him dangling between her legs, and reaches down to stroke him. His erection goes from semi to fully erect in seconds. "Damn I love you," she says smiling at him, as she feels his entry. He smiles at her and says, "I love you too baby."

His strokes are strong and deep; they fall into rhythm quickly. Their arousals are already peaking. The reaction they get from one another is ridiculous; they cannot get enough of each other. He kisses her deeply as their thrusts synchronize. The look of pure pleasure on her face, along with her sexy word play as he pleases her, pushes him down the road of orgasm quickly. He's knocking at the door and she's very close behind him; she's gripping his biceps and then his waist.

He feels so good she feels trapped in ecstasy. "Please don't stop; oh God don't stop," she says; he increases the pace once more, as he feels his pulsation taking over. She feels it too and makes a face letting him know she's also close; they let go together, and relinquish a loud scream. Both sweaty, unable to move, and barely able to breathe; he lifts himself off of her, and lies next to her. They smile at each other, as she lies in his arms looking up at him.

She stares into his eyes; he's still smiling at her. The silence breaks as he asks, "Are you okay Livy?" She feels him touch her stomach; she replies, "Yes baby, we are fine." He agrees she seems a lot less stressed. He asks, "Can you tell me what he said to you to make you so upset?"

She didn't want to repeat it, because it was ridiculous. She knew he wouldn't really care; but it still bothered her. "He made a comment about you being lucky he respected his elders." Fitz laughs and says "if that's the best he has he really needs to stop trying to insult me." She agrees it's weak; but it still bothered her.

He is completely unbothered by the comment; but wonders why it bothers her so much. He asks, "Why did you let that upset you so much Livy? You know he's just jealous right?" She nods, as she says, "Yes." He replies, "Okay, then why give in, and let him annoy you with his bullshit? Is that how you see me?" She quickly says, "Absolutely not baby; that's why I was so angry. I don't like the pettiness and blatant disrespect he was showing. He was acting like a child." He agrees his comment was disrespectful and rude; but he says, "Livy I appreciate you defending me. But I don't want you getting this upset. Think about our baby; he or she doesn't need the stress." She agrees she has to learn to manage her stress better.

She agrees as she says, "Your right, I do have to do better at handling my stress. I'm sorry I let it get to me." He smiles at her and says, "No need to apologize; I love you anyway." She laughs at him and his silliness. He also says, "Although his comments were stupid; I don't appreciate him saying them to you. So the next time we meet we will need to have a chat to clear the air." She looks at him with worry in her eyes.

He says, "Livy don't stress, we just need to have a man to man talk that's all. I can't have him stressing you out, and making such disrespectful comments about me to you." She shakes her head and says, "No violence Fitz." He reassures her and says, "None, I promise; just talking." She understands his point; she knows whether she agrees with him or not, he's going to do it anyway. So she may as well go along with it. As she settles back into his chest his phone buzzes.

He reaches for it and says, "Hey your dress is at the door." She sits up and gets ready to throw on some clothes. But he says, "No, you stay here and make your phone calls: I will grab your dress." She smiles at him for being helpful; she grabs her phone, and he goes to get her dress. He opens the door and Tom hands him the garment bag, and he carries it inside. As he hangs it on the hook conveniently placed on the wall; he sees she's already on the phone.

He hears the initial part of her conversation; she's talking to her doctor and setting up her appointments. He feels some excitement about it. He gives her privacy by going to take his shower. When she's done she calls Meagan and Joe; she doesn't want to, but knows Fitz is going to push her until she does.

She lets them know that starting next week they will be coordinating the events for the next two weeks, in addition to the entire month of August. They both are elated, and Liv is also excited to hear their joy. She knows they will do a great job and she is ready to see if they are ready to put their skills to use. She designates which events they each will handle, and they agree upon the details easily. This is a good sign she thinks to herself. With all of the basic details worked out she feels good about their exchange. She sends an email to Jennifer and Cyrus letting them know about the changes.


	139. Chapter 139

As she puts down her phone, and gets ready to join Fitz in the shower, he is coming out of the bathroom. She says, "Oh, I was just about to get in." He smiles and says, "That's okay; it's all yours. Did you get all of your calls done?" She smiles and says, "Yes I did; including Meagan and Joe." He pulls her close and says, "I am proud of you. You will see it will get easier."

She kisses his lips and says, "Thank you. I agree it will." He holds her for a moment, and then she says, "I better go take my shower; we have to get ready to go, and I want to try on my dress." He kisses her forehead, and lets her go, as he says, "Okay sexy." She laughs as he slaps her on the ass, as she walks away.

She pulls back her hair and gets in the shower; she bathes quickly and steps out. When she walks into the bedroom she doesn't see him, but hears the television. She goes to the door and sees he's fully dressed, and sitting in the living room watching television. He's watching the coverage of the campaign, and yelling at the TV again, like it's going to matter.

She laughs and closes the door; she finishes drying off, and lotions her skin. Then the moment of truth; she unzips her dress, and it's absolutely beautiful. It takes her breath away; now she is hopeful it fits. She pulls it out of the bag, and steps into it after unzipping it. It is a gorgeous strapless silver gown, with a beaded bodice; it has a short front showing off her legs, and a flowing back.

The dress is sexy and elegant; which is the statement she was trying to make. As she holds it up in front of her, Fitz walks into the room. He stops talking and just stares. She hears him stop talking, and she looks up at him. He's smiling; he says, "damn baby you look amazing." She smiles and says, "Thanks; can you zip me up to see if it fits?" He walks over to her as he says, "Yes of course." The dress zips with ease, and fits like a glove. As she stands in the mirror, he stands behind her speechless. She's grinning at the sight; she has to admit she looks fantastic.

She turns to face him and asks, "What do you think?" He grins and says, "I think me and secret service are going to have our hands full, keeping you safe on Saturday." She laughs and asks, "Are you sure it's not too revealing?" He smiles and says, "No baby it's beautiful and sexy, just like you. It's definitely a show stopper. You will be noticed." She smiles and says, "I can live with that; especially with you on my arm." He laughs and smiles at her.

He asks, "Are you ready to take it off?" She replies, "Yes I am thanks." He unzips her dress so she can take it off. He kisses her quickly, and says, "Get dressed babe; we have to go soon." She says, "Okay," as she hangs up her dress, and starts getting dressed. She is so glad she can wear jeans to the next event. As she dresses; she stares at her dress marveling at its beauty. She sees some wrinkles in certain parts. So she sends a request to housekeeping to steam it for her, to ensure it's perfect for the gala.

She slips on her jeans, and Grant for president T shirt. As she bends over, putting on her socks and now her sneakers; Fitz walks into the room. He grabs her ass and smacks it, as he walks up behind her. She giggles as she stands up, and watches him stare at it. She says, "Do you see something you like?" He smiles as he says, "MMMHMMM, Damn Liv." She smiles as she faces him. She says, "It's not my fault, it's a family trait." He smiles and says, "Well I'm starting to think we need to hope for all boys." She laughs and says, "That may be a good idea," as she kisses him lightly. Then turns around to finish fixing her hair and her make-up.

He asks, "Did you get your appointments set for the doctor?" She replies, "Yes I did. I don't have my first one for another 6 weeks. But she is going to send me my pre-natal vitamins, a dietary requirement sheet, and approved exercise workouts." He smiles at her as he hugs her saying, "I will be front and center, for every appointment baby."

She smiles and says, "I know babe; but there may be times, when you can't come with me. I want you to know that it's okay." He appreciates her understanding; but he is definitely not going to miss her appointments, or any other baby moments, if he can help it. He says, "Thank you for being understanding Livy; but it's my goal to be by your side every step of the way." She responds, "I know honey; I just don't want you to feel guilty, if you can't make it, okay?" He replies, "Okay Livy. You win. Now Let's go, before Cyrus comes to get us."

They look over their attire; both dressed in casual wear, and they go to meet the rest of the group. Meeting in the lobby, everyone is ready to go; they look refreshed and focused. During the drive Cyrus asks, "Hey Liv, any reason you're handing the reigns over to Meagan and Joe, to coordinate events?" Liv smiles and replies, "Yes I want to give them both some experience. I would've killed for this shot early in my career. Plus they are both very capable. I will be monitoring things to make sure all is well." Her answer seems plausible to them so no one pushes the issue. Liv and Fitz both are happy the subject drops.

They arrive at the high-school to a full house. The atmosphere is insane; there are huge signs with Fitz's face on them. Some saying we love you Fitz. Will you marry me Fitz? They are definitely the liveliest group they have ever had. Liv sees the signs and laughs. Fitz and the others smile too. "Well it's clear, you are certainly well liked by the women here in the big apple." Says Sally, as her and Jennifer laugh.

He replies, "Yes it does appear that way;" he says shaking his head. Jennifer says, "Liv looks like you've got competition." Liv laughs and smiles at her comment. Sally and Fitz both get into the make-up chairs in the green room, preparing to take the stage. Fitz is reading over some key points they will raise during the rally, before taking the stage. Liv watches him as he appears quite presidential, even in jeans and a T shirt.

The coordinator comes in, and ushers everyone to the off stage area; Fitz gives Liv a peck on the lips, and he and Sally walk out together, after being introduced. The applause are grand and loud; the rally is fantastic. The energy and spirit of the people is remarkable. It's refreshing to see the diversity in the crowd; the amount of young people with the #Grant4president T-shirts, and signs is overwhelming. This is confirmation that their social media push is really taking off.


	140. Chapter 140

The crowd loves his stance on education and childcare reform; he also speaks about the women's equal pay act, and his thoughts on raising minimum wage. He begins the conversation and Sally brings it home. Sally also discusses women's right's issues and abortion laws. The women in the crowd go crazy for her stance. She speaks firmly about faith and politics and addresses how they work in concert. Everyone is engaged during the entire event and it's deemed a great success.

The rally comes to an end about 2 ½ hours later, with resounding applause and cheers when it's over. Liv and the group couldn't be more pleased. Cyrus is beaming because he just got the poll numbers from Meagan, and they are killing Reston. Cyrus says, "Hey the numbers for Ohio are outstanding; we are killing Reston throughout the state."

Fitz smiles as he says, "I'm telling you, I have a good feeling about Ohio. I know we are going to take it," says Fitz. Cyrus agrees, he's been saying he felt Ohio was going to be good to them. This news brings great excitement to the campaign. As they depart the school, Liv and Fitz going to her parent's house, and the rest of the group going back to the hotel, they all say good-bye.

Liv and Fitz climb into the armored vehicle, and take a breath; finally they are in the car alone, except for secret service. She cuddles up to him, and they share a sweet kiss. "It's good to finally be somewhat alone huh?" He laughs and says, "Yeah it is." The car pulls off, and they relax enjoying the ride; she gets the idea to confirm her hair appointment for Saturday. She is going to one of her childhood friend's shop in the old neighborhood, for her day of beauty. She sends her a text and gets confirmation within minutes. Fitz sees her smiling and asks, "What's got you grinning?"

She replies, "Nothing big; I just got a text confirmation about a day of beauty for Saturday. Remember, I am going to my friend's shop." He replies, "Yes I remember; her name is Lauren right?" Liv is impressed he recalls her by name. She responds, "Yes that's right; she has a day spa and salon. So I am going to check it out." She says smiling. Fitz says, "I'm glad to see you're excited about the gala." She replies, "Yeah I am; it will be fun to be out together, at a black tie event, despite Mellie's presence."

He agrees, Mellie is the one person he wishes wasn't showing up; but she always does. He looks at her and says, "We won't let her ruin our night Liv; it's our coming out party." Liv realizes this will be the first time, they will be photographed as a couple publicly. She smiles a little harder; he notices and asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles and says, "Yes, I just realized we will be photographed for the first time as a couple this Saturday that's all."

He laughs and says, "And that has you smiling like a Cheshire cat? I feel honored to get such a reaction from the great Olivia Pope." Not able to curtail her flirtatious side, she replies, "You're pretty good at getting all kinds of reactions out of me Governor Grant."

Her words stimulate him immediately; it's a good thing they are not alone in this car he thinks. She sees him in thought, trying not to say anything too sexy, with secret service listening. But he gives up and whispers in her ear, "MMMMM like the one I got from spanking you earlier." She giggles and says, "MMMMHMMM, did you like that?" He smiles and says, "Yes, but clearly you liked it more." She replies, "I did and can't wait for you to do it again and again." She says as she touches his thigh seductively.

He kisses her deeply, and has to catch himself. He's completely ready to take it further. Their whispering back and forth, has definitely increased their temperatures. If they were not heading to her parent's house, she is sure they'd go back to the hotel right now.

He breaks the kiss and they both feel a desire to be quenched; he smiles at her and asks, "How long are we staying?" She laughs and says, "Just through dinner; my grand-parents and parents are going on a church retreat tomorrow. So I figured we can let them get to bed early, by leaving around 8 or 9."

He whispers in her ear with his sexy voice, "8 is perfect." She responds, "I agree. The sooner I can get you naked, and inside me the better." The look on his face is priceless; he responds, "Baby your killing me here; we have to stop." She smiles and says, "Okay." She sees him struggling to keep it together; she's struggling too though. It's taking everything in her not to straddle him right now.

Although they stop the sexy talk; that doesn't stop him from staring into her eyes, as they share kisses, and he rubs her belly. She loves that he rubs her belly when he holds her; he's done that even before the pregnancy. It's almost like a prognostication; the thought makes her smile. He's wanted, and wished her pregnant for so long; he actually made it happen. This is another one of his superpowers, she has to add to his list, with a smile.

As they cross the Brooklyn Bridge, she looks over at the water and the city; she remembers all of the fun times she and her sisters had growing up. It really feels good to be back in her city; the city she hails from with pride. He sees her caught up in the moment and just stares at her.

He doesn't disturb her; whatever she's thinking about it's a happy moment. He loves just watching her. Someday he will show her all of the pictures he has of her on his phone of her sleeping. He has an array of photos of her in her purest state relaxing and resting. That is a time to him when she is the most beautiful.

Moments later she snaps out of her haze as she recognizes her surroundings; as they pull into the drive way she fills with excitement. Fitz can see it on her face. Her joy makes him smile; "we are here!" She exclaims with delight. The house looks exactly the same to her right now as it did when she was a child. Coming home always makes her feel so good and happy. She can't wait to share this part of her world with the man of her dreams.

They get out of the car and secret service escorts them to the door; the door opens, and her mother is standing in the door way. She says, "Hey Livy" she replies, "Hey mama." They both step in and she says, "Hello Fitz." He replies, "Hello Mrs. Pope." As soon as they cross the threshold, they are met with a heavenly sent, that Fitz comments on right away.

He says, "What is that delicious scent?" Both Liv and her mother smile, as her mother says, "its sweet potato pie. I just took some out of the oven." He grins with excitement, as he says, "Well sign me up for a slice of that; because it smells delicious." Liv says, "It is as good as it smells, if not better I promise."


	141. Chapter 141

She takes his hand and leads him into the main living area where her father and grand-parents are sitting. Of course her grand-father and father are watching a baseball game, and her grand-mother is doing a crossword puzzle. Some things never change thinks Liv.

As they enter the living room everyone stands up to speak and greet them. In meeting her grand-parents for the first time; he's not sure what to expect. They all exchange pleasantries, and all is well from the start; her grand-mother is taking a real shine to Fitz, which makes Liv laugh. It seems once again his charm and good looks are helping him out.

They take a seat on the love seat across from her grand-parents and father; her mother sits in the chair on the opposite side of the couch. Liv gets up to get something to drink and says, "Babe did you want something to drink?" She closes her eyes, realizing what she said; he smiles and says "yeah I will take a bottled water." Her grand-mother can't resist teasing her; so she looks at her grand-father and says "babe did you want something to drink?" They all laugh including Liv. But she is a bit embarrassed; it came out of her mouth seamlessly by mistake.

As she gets the water and comes back into the living room they are talking about Fitz's childhood. She knows that her grand-mother is the culprit for this conversation. He explains his upbringing due to her probing questions; he acquiesces out of politeness. He gives her the full run down as she requests; her parents are also listening.

They've never asked about his life in detail; they just know about what they've read on google and heard from Liv. After going over his background he looks at Liv and asks "did I forget anything?" She smiles and says, "Yes, but that's typical you; not wanting to talk about yourself. He didn't tell you that he's a Rhode's scholar, he graduated at the top of his class at Harvard, he has his degree in law and finance, he owns several property management companies, and is one of the largest philanthropists in New York City. In fact, we are going to a gala to raise money for the Grant Foundation on Saturday."

Her mother excitedly says, "Wait, you're the Grant for the Grant Foundation?" He smiles and says, "Yes Mrs. Pope." She smiles and says, "My goodness, you do great work Fitz; four young people from our church received scholarships for college from the Grant Foundation." Fitz beams with pride; this stuff he loves to talk about. "That's great Mrs. Pope; those kids are the reason I started this foundation." "Really?" Says her grand-mother.

He replies, "Yes, I was here several years ago, I was doing some community service work with my best friend Andrew, at the Bethune-Cooke Community Center. There were so many talented kids, who had dreams to do well in life. They just needed a shot for something better. But their parents couldn't afford activities or private schools. So it inspired me to create this foundation, and it was imperative it was done in New York. That's why we still have the annual gala here every year."

Liv's father says, "That center received a massive overhaul about 10 years ago by an anonymous donor. Did you have anything to do with that?" Fitz smiles and says, "Yes Mr. Pope; I don't like recognition for doing what's right. It's not necessary to be praised for everything you do. It was more important to me the center got the funding." Liv is so proud of him, and his kind heart; she knew the story already. But she can tell by the looks on their faces they are very impressed. "Well you're just a modern day Robin Hood huh?" Says Liv's grand-mother. Everyone laughs at her joke.

Liv appreciates him going through this inquisition with her family; he handles it well without any pause or reservation. Everyone seems thrilled with him, except her grand-father. Her grand-father being the hard guy that he always is, concerning suitors for his grand-daughters attention, takes a different route. Despite his heartwarming story, and passion to help others, the inevitable talk between the men is looming.

Liv, her mother and grand-mother can feel the tide turning. So her mother says, "Why don't you guys go into the den to talk, while we finish preparing dinner?" Fitz discerns from everyone's reaction, her grand-father is taking over the grilling session going forward. As they all get up, Liv prepares to go with her mother and grand-mother into the kitchen. But as Fitz follows the men into the den, their eyes meet, and she mouths, "I love you." He smiles and says, "Stop worrying, I love you too." She smiles back, and they go their separate ways for now.

Surprisingly he isn't too nervous; he's just ready to get the conversation over with. As they walk down the hallway toward the den; Fitz sees an array of photos of Liv, and her sisters from her youth, through her college years. He didn't know she was a cheerleader; she left that part out. Or that she was homecoming queen twice and a gymnast. Looks like there are a few little secrets about his Livy he was unaware of; but he's enjoying finding them out bit by bit.

They enter the den and her grand-father closes the door, as Fitz and her father take a seat. Before Fitz is completely seated, her grand-father says, "So Fitz what are your intentions with my grand-daughter?" Fitz replies, "My intentions are to marry her Mr. Pope." His response is plain and simple; her grand-father was not ready for such a response. He thought maybe he'd warm up to it first; but he appreciates his bluntness. Her grand-father says to her father, "Are you aware of this Ronald?"

Her father says, "Yes dad I am; Fitz and I have already talked about it." Her grand-father was unaware of the conversation; he asks, "So it's been decided?" Her father says, "Yes it's been decided dad; but this is the first time Fitz and I have spoken since our discussion." Fitz looks at him with some confusion, because he wasn't given an answer of yes or no; he was given an I will think about it.

Ron sees the confusion on Fitz's face; but before he can ease his mind, her grand-father interjects, as he says, "Fitz you've been married before; so what would make this time any different?" Ron says, "Wait dad that's not fair. Fitz you don't have to answer that question." Ron doesn't want Fitz reliving the nightmare that was his previous marriage. From what Liv has told him, it was absolutely terrible.

Fitz replies, "No, it's okay. I will answer it; it's fine." Her father relents, and Fitz says, " Yes, I was married before, and what I can tell you, is that failing at that marriage will make me a better husband to Liv. I was young, and not ready for marriage; I had no idea what it was about, or how to do it. Now that I am older, and I have experienced some good and bad things in my life, I have matured as a man. So today I am ready for the real thing.

I am ready to love, honor, cherish, and obey for the rest of my life with Liv by my side. I am convinced she is my soul mate; I have never loved any woman the way that I love her. Quite simply she's my everything. Everything good in my life is because of her, and everything bad doesn't seem as bad, because of her in my life." Ron is impressed at his response; the maturity in his response is the one thing that stands out. Not once does he blame his ex wife, or trash her. He owns his part in the failure of the relationship and moves on. Ray also finds his response impressive, as they sit allowing his words to process completely. After he speaks so freely about his love for Liv, his mind is on her as well. He wonders what she's doing.


	142. Chapter 142

As Liv takes a seat at the breakfast bar across from her mother and grand-mother, she has a look of worry on her face. "Don't worry Livy; Fitz can handle your grand-father and father," says her mother. She replies, "I know mama, but I just want them to like him. It's important to me that they all get along." Her grand-mother says, "Livy I don't think you have anything to worry about; from what I've heard, your father likes Fitz just fine. So I am sure your grand-father will like him too. He seems like a good man."

She takes a breath and says, "He is a good man grandma; he's amazing." Her grand-mother sees the light in her eyes and says, "Girl, you are head over heels for this man huh?" Liv grins, unable to hide it or stop it. She says, "Yes I am grandma; I am so in love. I have never felt this way about any man in my life; he is my soul mate." Her grandmother grabs her hand and says, "Well, I am very happy for you two; he seems to adore you too. He can't stop staring at you." She smiles and looks at her mother; Liv inquires, "What are you two smiling about?"

Her mother says, "We caught him checking you out, when you went to get his water." Liv covers her mouth in embarrassment; but her grand-mother makes it worse by saying, "He bit his lip as he stared; my Lord that man has the hots for you." Liv cannot help but laugh. Her grand-mother is right; they have the hots for each other.

Liv shakes her head and says, "Good thing daddy didn't see him." Her mother replies, "I think your father knows how insatiable you two are; Lord knows we've heard evidence of it." Liv looks at her mother in shock. She asks, "Mama what do you mean?" Her mother smiles, as she replies, "We heard you and Fitz together at his house." Liv exclaims, "Oh God mama no. Why didn't you say something?"

She laughs and asks, "What was I going to say Liv? It's fine, really honey. You two are young and in love. Now if your daddy didn't like him, he would've made a big deal about it. But he likes him a lot, and he knows that you two are good together." Liv agrees, her father definitely would've made his feelings known, if he didn't like Fitz.

Barbara chimes in saying, "If he did say something, he'd be the biggest hypocrite, considering the times we caught you two before you were married." Her mother doesn't deny her grand-mother's claim, they both just laugh it off. Liv laughs too, but is now trapped between the universe of too much information, and absolute embarrassment. She can't believe what she's hearing.

She doesn't know what to say or do. Her grand-mother sees her struggle and says, "Livy don't be embarrassed; it's truly okay. You are two adults, and like your mother said, you're in love. Enjoy your man honey; it's the best when you're young. He sure is a fine one too; Lord have mercy."

Liv and her mother crack up; her grand-mother has never been one to mince words. It also reaffirms her and Ellie's thoughts, their sex drive comes from their mother, and apparently their grand-mother too. She enjoys talking with her grand-mother and mother; the embarrassment subsides, and she feels fine. It's good to have these moments with them; she feels like her world is coming full circle. She's successful and happy professionally, and personally at the same time, which is no easy feat. She's also very grateful to have a wonderful family to share her successes with.

With the mood being lighter, she takes the time to get some advice from them. She tells them about his ex-wife Mellie; she lets them know she will be seeing her at the gala on Saturday. She also explains their previous meeting as well. Her mother wastes no time saying, "Livy, you are a woman of class, and you need to carry yourself that way. However, knowing this woman's true intentions she is going to push you. I'm not saying you should take the bait, but I am saying you need to let her know where you stand." Liv hears her mother's words and feels the same way; she has to let Mellie know she's not afraid of her, and that she isn't going anywhere.

Her grand-mother looks at both of them and says, "Girl it's simple; you have what she wants, and she's not getting it back. So you remind her that she lost, you won, and the game is over period. Carve her ass up like a thanksgiving turkey, and trust me she'll leave you alone." Liv smiles at her grand-mother; both her mother and grandmother give similar advice, matching what she was thinking. Now she feels a bit more prepared to face Mellie after this talk.

Suddenly, her mother says, "Talking about the upcoming event reminds me; Zoe got the pictures of the black and white ball developed. Let me get them for you." She gets up and goes into the living room; she comes back with a large photo envelope in hand. Liv is both nervous and excited; she sees the seal isn't broken, so it means for once her mother didn't open her mail.

Her mother laughs and says, "I haven't opened your mail since high-school Livy." They both smile at each other. Liv asks, "Since you didn't open it; how do you know what's inside?" Evelyn replies, "I called Zoe and asked her." Liv and her grand-mother laugh, as her grand-mother says, "You are too nosey Evelyn; but I love you anyway." Her mother replies, "Admittedly yes I am."

Liv opens the envelope and the photos are breath taking. The one of her and Fitz in the great room is fantastic; the lighting is perfect. It looks like an engagement photo. She smiles and her eyes water; her mother and grand-mother look at her reaction to the photograph. They both agree it is absolutely amazing. "Oh my God look at us mama."

Seeing her become emotional; Evelyn rubs her shoulder to comfort her, and says, "Yes baby. I see. You two look gorgeous; you photograph very well together." Barbara says, "Yes you are both very photogenic." Liv looks at that photo, and the one of them at the top of the stairs outside with the house as the backdrop. She falls in love with that one too; Liv exclaims, "Oh my goodness; Zoe and Ellie told me that they came out good, when they looked at the proofs. But these are exceptional."

Barbara says, "Zoe is a real talent; I wish she would do fashion photography." Her mother agrees, "Zoe has always taken beautiful photos; but these are probably some of the best she's seen of her work. Evelyn has a sense of pride of her little girl. She says, "Yes my baby has talent."

Liv loves at how her mother and father are always so openly proud and supportive of her and her sisters. She hears of other people saying their parents have favorites. But if there is a favorite neither one of the Pope girls know it. They all feel loved the same.


	143. Chapter 143

As the ladies look over all of the pictures taken, they are in awe. Even the more casual ones of Liv by herself are really good. "That is a beautiful gown you're wearing Livy." Says her grand-mother. "Thank you Nana; that night was awesome." Her mother says, "Yeah we heard." They laugh, pausing the sentimental moment shortly. She absolutely loves the photos, and cannot wait to share them with Fitz.

Her mind goes to him; she wonders how he's holding up. Feeling the need to use the bathroom, she excuses herself. Her mother and grand-mother think it's sweet that she is so struck by the photographs. They look at the photos a little longer in her absence. Her grand-mother says, "The way he looks at her is just breathtaking."

Her mother replies, "Yeah it is; I've caught him staring at her before, and when they stare at each other, it's like they are entranced." Barbara says, "To be young and in love honey." Her mother nods in agreement. Abruptly, the timer goes off for the chicken; Evelyn says, "Foods ready. Let's start setting the table, and preparing to eat." They clear the pictures off the breakfast bar, and start getting ready for dinner, while Liv is in the restroom.

After listening to Fitz's reply, Ray still marvels at his response. He is in awe of how Fitz has laid out his heart so eloquently, openly professing his love for his grand-daughter. He is almost dumb founded, because he's never heard a man verbally capture his feelings about a lady so vividly. In response to his words, her grand-father says, "Damn you are smooth. No wonder my Peanut is so smitten."

The men all smile and laugh at his joke. Her grand-father makes light of the situation; but he knows that Fitz is serious, and he appreciates his love for his grand-daughter. Fitz takes note of the nick name that Ron uses in reference to Liv, and it makes him smile. Scooter and Peanut, he thinks to himself, putting their nicknames together.

When the laughter dies down, her grand-father says, "Well Ronald, I don't know what you have decided. But in my opinion, you'd be a fool not to give him your blessing." Ron looks at Ray and shakes his head. Ron then looks at Fitz and says, "Fitz just as we talked when you called about the eulogy; I have thought about it, and decided we'd be honored to welcome you into the family."

Fitz's expression changes to pure joy; his smile is huge. Her father and grand-father are both happy to see his reaction. Fitz replies, "Thank you both; I really appreciate you both giving your blessing. It means the world to me and Liv to know you support our union." Her father replies, "You are very welcome Fitz; I know you'll take wonderful care of my little girl and that's all a father wants." Her grand-father agrees with his statement. A sudden thought comes to his mind and Fitz says, "Can I ask you both a favor?" They look at him, as Ray asks, "Sure what is it?"

He asks, "Can you both keep this a secret? I am going to propose soon, and I want her to be in complete shock." They both agree to keep this conversation private. He smiles as he say, "Thanks I appreciate it; it's going to be epic when it happens, and I don't want it to be spoiled." Ron can tell, he has put some great planning behind the proposal, and that makes him even happier. He loves the way Fitz cares for his daughter; every father should be so blessed to find a man who treats his daughter so well.

After the seriousness of the discussion is done; they all relax and discuss other topics like sports, some politics, and news worthy events. The discussion is light and interesting; as Liv comes out of the bathroom, she can hear them laughing. So she knows that the conversation is going well. She was a little worried about what would transpire; so this calms her nerves greatly.

As she heads back to the kitchen, the door to the den opens, and the men come out. She says, "Hello gentlemen is everything okay?" Her father says, "Everything is fine. Were you spying?" She replies, "No daddy. I went to the bathroom; no spying I promise." As they walk back into the main living area, Fitz walks up behind her. He wants to hug her, but restrains himself; she looks at him and asks, "Are you okay?" He responds, "Yeah I'm fine; it was a good talk." She smiles and says, "I'm happy to hear that." The pictures pop into her head. She says, "Hey Zoe got our pictures from the black and white ball developed." He replies, "Really? Where are they?"

She grabs the envelope off the table, and hands it to him. When he opens the envelope, the look on her face let's her know, it's not just her. He sees it too. The photos really are amazing. Their chemistry is remarkable. He says, "Wow Livy, we look incredible. Especially you baby; you look so beautiful." She smiles as she touches his face, and he leans in to kiss her. Her father and grand-father ask, "What are those?" Liv replies, "They are the pictures Zoe took of us, when we went to the black and white ball daddy."

Ron replies, "Oh yeah, I remember that; you two looked great that night." She replies, "Awe thanks daddy." As she walks over to him, and kisses him on the cheek. After the kiss, he says, "You're welcome baby girl." Ray asks, "Can I see them?" Fitz replies, "Sure." As he walks over, and hands him the photos. Ray smiles as he says; "look at my beautiful grandbaby." Liv smiles and says, "Thank you grandpa;" as she kisses him on the cheek as well, and he replies, "You're welcome Peanut." He says with a smile.

She looks back at Fitz; she sees him staring at her. She remembers her conversation with her mother and grand-mother earlier. She asks him, "Hey did you want a tour of the house?" He replies, "Yes I would love one." She takes his hand; as they leave her grand-father, and father to watch TV. Her mother and grand-mother are still in the kitchen. She says, "I am giving Fitz a tour, we will be back." Her grand-mother jokingly says, "If you're not back in 20 minutes, I'm coming to get you."

She laughs and says, "Yes Nana," as they proceed up the stairs. She shows him the pictures, lining the upstairs hall, and gives him some background details. She helps him distinguish between her and Ellie in the pictures. He inquires about her cheerleading photos, and gymnast pictures downstairs. She smiles and says, "I wasn't a cheerleader; that was Ellie, but we both were gymnasts." He replies, "That explains your flexibility huh?" She grins and says, "Yes it does; aren't you lucky?" After she kisses him lightly; he licks his lips, and shakes his head trying to shake the desire to sex her.

They continue down the hall filled with photographs; he asks about the ones of her, Ellie, and Zoe with four guys. She explains the guys are Marcus, Michael, Malcom and Harrison. He says, "Wow, that is Harrison, I didn't notice at first. He looks so different." Liv replies, "Yeah, we all look different since then. Mike, Marc, and Mal are brothers, Marc was Ellie's first love and long time boyfriend, through our teen years." Fitz nods remembering her mentioning him before. He then says, "Ahh and this is Mike, your first kiss right?" Liv smiles as she says, "Yes he is. Wow do you forget anything?"

He replies, "Nope, not when it comes to you." She grins at how sweet he is; they share a sweet kiss, and they continue down the hall. After explaining more pictures, they make a sharp turn, and end up at her bedroom door. They walk in and he smiles from ear to ear. He says, "Wow, this is so you, Livy." She laughs and says, "Really?" He replies, "Yes it is; it's just like your apartment. Everything has a place, and there's a place for everything."


	144. Chapter 144

She admits she is a bit of a neat freak, and looking at her old room, this fact is more apparent. He looks at her cd collection, and marvels at how similar their music tastes are. He stumbles upon a stack of CD's, entitled me. He asks, "What are these?" She looks at him and says, "Oh those are cd's of me singing, as well as with me, and Ellie or Zoe."

He is pleasantly surprised, as he says, "Wow, really? You never told me you recorded your singing babe." She smiles and says, "It was just something we did for fun; my friend Lauren's father, is a music producer, so we would go in their basement and record." Fitz is blown away by this detail. But says, "That's why there's a picture of you with those headsets on in the hall, right?" She replies, "Yes, that's right. Mama used to document everything, when we were kids. That's why we have so many photos."

Fitz replies, "There's nothing wrong with being a proud parent Liv. You gave her a reason to be proud." She again is blown away, by how incredibly sweet he is, and accurate he is too, about her mother. As he looks at the CD's and photos; he's finding out all kinds of good information about her, and he's quite impressed. After finding a CD that looks interesting, he says, "Can I listen to a cd?" She is taken by his sweet gesture, as she says, "Sure, if you want to. Pick one and put it in." He grabs one of the cd's entitled, "me; Aretha."

As soon as the music starts, his face lights up; she sees the look in his eyes. He walks over to her and says, "My mother loved this song; my aunt's played it for me all the time." She smiles at him as, he recalls the memory; she feels especially close to him in this moment. The song is "Natural Woman." He takes her hand and asks, "Will you dance with me?" She smiles and says, "Yes," as she steps into his embrace, and he holds her tightly. As they dance, the words fill the air; he takes it all in, as he feels the lyrics.

**"Before the day I met you; life was so unkind, but you're the key to my piece of mind. You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman." **

His mother's favorite song, being sung by the woman he loves more than anything in this world. It is truly a wonderful moment for him. She feels his energy; it's one of happiness and acceptance. His embrace is warm and tender; she knows he's experiencing great emotion, and lets him work through it.

She just embraces him, as he holds her, and the record plays. By the end of the song, he's looking down at her, and staring into her eyes. She's staring back at him, and he says, "Thank you for being the best part of my life, and helping me remember some of the best times of my life." She feels so warm inside and happy for him, as she says, "You're welcome baby." She says touching his face, as he bends down to kiss her.

The kiss is sweet and simple. When it breaks, she's still looking at him, and he's still holding her. But he doesn't seem to be present. So she asks, "Are you okay Fitz?" She sees he's in thought. He responds after a pause, as he says, "Yeah I am fine; that song just brings back allot of my childhood. I can remember my dad even being entranced by it when it played. It's like my mother lives through that song. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it makes allot of sense Fitz; music can connect to all kinds of thoughts, feelings, and memories. I'm glad they are happy memories for you." He smiles at her and says, "Yes they are happy memories. But more importantly, your voice is beautiful Liv. I think you missed your calling." She smiles and says, "That's sweet of you to say baby; but no, it's just a hobby I had. I never wanted to sing professionally; that world is not for me. I am perfectly happy here with you."

He smiles and kisses her once more; the kiss heats up, he grips her ass and she moans. As he picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts kissing her lips, as he leans her against the wall. She is becoming overtaken by pure lust, and so is he. She suddenly gathers the strength to stop herself, and gets him to stop too. Normally he'd be persistent about continuing, but he knows they need to stop, so he relents, and they decide they better get back downstairs.

She walks over to turn off the CD player, before leaving the room; and as she gets ready to walk out the door. He grabs her from behind; he kisses her on the back of her neck, and rubs her belly. Their fingers intertwine as he hugs her tight, as he says, "I love you both so much Livy." She smiles and says, "We love you too baby." Feeling their desires begin to creep up again, they head downstairs.

On the way down the hall she shows him Ellie's room and Zoe's room. They go back downstairs, and just as they enter the kitchen, they are told dinner is ready. They sit down to dinner, and enjoy the food, and the conversation immensely. Liv takes a moment to watch Fitz and her father, laughing and joking, like father and son.

Her grand-father is also getting in on the banter. She feels enormously blessed in this moment; however, she feels a bit of guilt for keeping the pregnancy from them. But she knows it's for good reason. She quiets her thoughts of guilt in her head, and checks into the table talk.

Her mother and grandmother are talking about the retreat, they are going to for the next two days; it's a couples retreat, sponsored by the church. Her mother and grand-mother are very excited; however, her father and grand-father seem to be quiet on the topic, making their own conversation. Liv and Fitz both find this hilarious. Her mother notices the side bar conversation between her father and grand-father; so to unify the table, she asks Fitz about the campaign.

She asks, "So how is the campaigning coming Fitz?" He replies, "It's going well Mrs. Pope; we've had some really good turnouts at the rallies, and the poll numbers look good." Her father chimes in, "Yeah I've been keeping up with the latest numbers; you did very well in Ohio Fitz, that's your swing state." He agrees, and is impressed that he's following the campaign.

He replies, "Yes that is very pleasing; we start the Middle America tour after this weekend. We are very optimistic, that will go well too. But we'll see how that turns out." Barbara says, "I'm sure you will do well Fitz; don't worry. Most people aren't a fan of Reston these days. Especially after his personal attacks on you early on. Kudos to you for taking the high road, and not responding negatively; I'm sure it was difficult."

Liv replies, "We refuse to play dirty politics; we will always keep it about the issues that matter, and not our personal lives. So we will not shine the light on the opposition's personal life either. We will win or lose this election honorably, with grace, and class at the forefront." Liv's mother smiles at her and says "look at my baby fighting the good fight."

Liv laughs and smiles at her mother. "We are proud of you both for taking that stand; not many people would play it straight or clean. That's commendable," says her grand-mother. "Awe thanks grandma; we appreciate your support" says Liv.


	145. Chapter 145

Her grand-mother smiles at her and says, "You're welcome Livy. Now who's ready for pie?" Everyone looks down at their plates realizing they are empty, and says in unison "I am." Everyone laughs as Liv, and her mother grab the pies, and the cool whip, once they remove the dinner dishes.

The pie is served, and Fitz looks like he is in a pleasure coma from the first bite. He says, "Oh my God this is unbelievable." Her grand-mother smiles and says, "Thank you very much. I am glad you like it." He replies, "Like it? I love it; this is delicious." Liv laughs at his enjoyment of the pie; she as well as the rest of them, agrees her grand-mother's sweet potato pies, are legendarily delicious.

After finishing their meal; the ladies clear the table, and load the dish washer, as the men retire to the living room. While in the kitchen her mother washes, Liv rinses, and her grand-mother dries the dishes that don't go in the dishwasher. As they get in the groove of completing the task, her mother and grand-mother look at each other. Liv sees them eyeing each other and asks, "What's going on with the looks back and forth?" They smile at her and say quietly, "When are you due?" She looks at them and she is in shock. Initially she wants to deny it, but she can't. Not with them looking at her.

Her grand-mother takes her hand, seeing her emotional reaction brewing, and leads her out to the patio, with her mother in tow. She could tell Liv was getting emotional; that was the sign that told them she was expecting. Liv has never been a very emotional person. Crying was never something she did publicly; but today she has almost cried at least twice because of sentimental gestures or thoughts.

As they stand on the patio, her grand-mother and mother hug her; she's crying tears of joy. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you; but we decided to keep it quiet for now until we develop a plan." Her mother says, "We understand Livy; you two have allot going on." She looks at her Nana, and asks, "Are you mad at me?"

Her grand-mother says, "No Livy, of course not. We just wanted to let you know we know about the pregnancy, and that we love you. Don't worry about anything. Just take care of yourself, and that little one growing inside you. When are you due?" She smiles at her grand-mother and says, "Thank you grandma and mama, for being so understanding; I am due in February. I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't understand how this happened. I was using birth control."

Her mother takes her hand and says, "First of all Livy, you worry too much; Second, things happen when they are supposed to happen, not when we plan them to happen. Third, this is a very complicated situation. So it makes sense to keep it quiet; but you cannot stress about this, or anything else honey. What affects you affects the baby." Liv takes her advice to heart; it's the same thing Fitz has been saying to her from the start.

She settles with her mother's advice, and says, "I know mama; Fitz has been on me since we found out last night, to let go of some of my work responsibilities, to reduce my stress. I'm doing as he asks, because I know it's the right thing to do." Barbara says, "Good, I'm glad he's after you about relaxing and reducing stress. Try to remember, he's only doing it because he cares Livy."

Liv replies, "I know he does; he's so happy. He rubs my belly all the time, and goes out of his way to make sure I'm okay. I am so grateful for him. My reaction when we found out wasn't the best." Liv's mother looks at her and says, "knowing you as I do, I'm sure it wasn't sweetheart. I told you some of the best things in life happen by surprise." She smiles at her knowing that her mother knows her so well.

Her tears have stopped now; she doesn't even know where they came from. She chalks them up to being pregnant. As her tears dry up she says to them, "Are you going to tell daddy?" Her mother says "no I am not; if you and Fitz want to keep this quiet we are going to respect your decision. It's none of our business." She appreciates her mother's respect for their choice; her grand-mother echoes the same sentiment. "When you're ready to tell us we will act surprised; we won't even tell your sisters." Liv smiles and says, "Thank you so much;" to both of them.

Despite her not meaning to discuss this right now; them confronting her takes a weight off of her shoulders. She feels less stressed, and happier in the moment. Her mother goes to get her a cloth to clean her face to remove evidence of her crying. She cleans herself up and they go back inside. As they walk into the kitchen Liv looks at the clock. She sees it's after 8pm and knows her parents have to get up early. So she says "well mama we are going to go; we know you all have to leave out early tomorrow." She replies "awe I wish yall could stay longer; but you're right we are leaving early."

Her grand-mother asks, "When do you go back on the campaign trail?" Liv says, "We leave here on Monday." She replies, "Well we will be back on Sunday; we should have lunch in the city, so we can see you again before you two hit the road." Liv smiles; she loves the idea.

She says, "That sounds good I'm sure that's doable." Barbara says, "Good, then it's a date; we will see you Sunday for lunch. Just tell us where you want to go and we will meet you." She hugs her grand-mother and kisses her on the cheek. She does the same to her mother; she also thanks them for their talk, and their encouragement.

They walk into the living room, and Liv says, "Okay daddy and grandpa, we are going to go, so you all can get some rest for your trip." Both stand up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She mentions lunch with them on Sunday, and everyone is in agreement with it, including Fitz. But before they get ready to go, Fitz goes to use the bathroom.

While in the bathroom; he calls the hotel concierge, and sets up a romantic evening surprise for Liv. He smiles to himself after the call, and cannot wait for her to experience what he has planned. She works so hard, and their schedule for the next three weeks is going to be brutal. So here's his chance to spoil her and thank her. When he returns to the living room, Fitz shakes the hands of her grand-father and father; he also hugs her mother and grand-mother good-bye, and Liv is sure to grab her photos of her, and Fitz before they leave.

During the ride they relax, and lay back in the car; she assumes her position cuddled up into his chest. They talk about their visit, and how fun it was; she asks about his conversation with her father and grand-father. He keeps it simple; no real details. His answers seem to satisfy her curiosity; he's glad she stops prying. As he rubs her back he feels the tension in her muscles; he says, "You are so tense babe." She replies, "Yeah I know, maybe I should get a massage." He smiles at the thought and says, "Yeah I'm sure we can arrange that for you." She says, "That would be nice." Her reply lets him know that he's a genius, and confirms he knows his woman too well.


	146. Chapter 146

As they pull into the parking lot of the hotel, Fitz gets a confirmation text from the hotel, that his romantic setting request is complete. He's thankful they were able to get it done so fast. He's hopeful that everything is set up right. As they ride up the elevator with him hugging her from behind, he thinks of how surprised she is going to be.

When they get to their suite; the doors open. They walk inside, and Liv notices mood lighting in the living room. She looks at Fitz, and he smiles at her. She smiles as she asks, "What did you do?" He takes her hand and walks over to the I-POD station and presses play. The sounds of Luther begin to fill the air; "I didn't do anything you don't deserve Livy. Dance with me." She is speechless by his actions. She steps into his embrace, and dances with him as the song, "If only for one night plays.

**The beginning verse "Let me hold you tight; if only for one night. Let me keep you near to ease away your fears. It would be so nice; if only for one night." **

The song plays so beautifully; the feeling of love is definitely in the air. She is overwhelmed by the love he is showing her. It's like he knows her without saying anything. He senses what she needs, and gives it to her without her asking. In this moment all she wants is him, and all she needs is him to hold her, and make her feel safe. He feels her melt into him; she's relaxing and letting go, just as he wants her to. He leans down to kiss her as the song ends.

He says, "This is part one of your surprise; follow me lady." She smiles and follows him. As she enters the bedroom, she sees rose petals shaped into a heart on the bed, and burning candles. With the music still playing in the background. She is in awe, as she says, "Baby what is all of this?" He replies, "This is all for you Livy; you need to relax, and it's my job as your man to make sure you have what you need. So this is for you."

She hugs him tight, and feels her eyes watering; "damn it," she says in a low voice. "What's wrong," He asks with concern. She replies, "I keep crying;" he laughs and says, "Yeah I heard that is a side effect of pregnancy." As he touches her tummy, she smiles and agrees, that must be it; because she's super sensitive these days.

He kisses her lips and says, "Well I don't want to make you cry baby; but there's more." She looks at him and says, "What?" He laughs and says, "Yes there's more; but I need you naked for this part." She grins at him and says, "No problem," as she steps back, removes her shoes, and does a strip tease for him, until she's naked.

He's captivated by her beauty, and sexiness, as she walks over to him. She's loving the desire in his eyes, as she approaches him. She backs him down onto the couch in the bedroom. When he sits down, she straddles him, as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants. He finds himself so turned on; he almost forgets about the rest of the planned evening.

However, he suddenly remembers it, and grabs her hands. She looks at him in confusion. He says, "Not yet baby. I have more to show you." She says sensually, "MMMMM, I have more to show you too." He wants to give in; but again tries to stay the course. Patience is a virtue he tells himself.

He shakes off her super powers of persuasion, and says, "Livy, let me do this for you; stop derailing my plan, by being too damn sexy." She laughs at him, and says, "Is that possible?" He smiles and says, "Yes, because you're doing it now." She sees he's serious about his plan, so she has to respect his plight. But she has to get her way to some degree too. So she says, "Okay I will play by your rules, if you give me one kiss to tide me over. He smiles and says, "Just one kiss?"

She responds, "Yes just one long wet kiss." He replies, "You are not fair Liv. But okay just one, and then we go back to my plan right?" She takes a breath and says, "Yes one kiss, then we are back to the plan. If not you can spank me." She sees him biting his lip after her comment, which lets her know he's super interested in that idea. She can tell he's picturing her response to his spanking from earlier today.

The thought turns him on so deeply; he grabs her by her neck. He slides his hand into her hair, pulling her face down to his, as he grips the back of her head. The kiss that he delivers, sends her into another orbit. Suddenly, the seducer becomes the seducee. She starts grinding on him during the kiss; a sign that she is hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof. Despite how good this feels he manages to maintain, and stops himself from going to the point of no return. However, she is ready, willing, and able to go all the way right now. She feels like she is going to get her way after all; but he stops the kiss.

He looks at her, and her eyes are still closed; she realizes he's not kissing her anymore. She opens her eyes and asks, "Why'd you stop?" Smiling he says, "You said one kiss Liv." She frowns, and he sees her pouting, which he thinks is cute. But he doesn't give in. He kisses her neck and says, in his oh so sexy, baritone voice, "Stop pouting beautiful; you'll get what you want. But first you have to give me what I want, and I promise that you will not be disappointed."

Regardless of the raging desire coursing through her veins, he convinces her to relent. She pecks his lips and says, "Okay, I'm all yours." He smiles and jokingly says. "You'd better be." She smiles at his comment, and kisses his lips, as she says, "Forever and always baby." He takes in her comment, and he pecks her lips once more.

Ready to finish the execution of his plan, and knowing he is working on a time clock. He asks, "Can we finish my plan now? You attempted spoiler." She laughs and says, "I'm sorry baby; sometimes, I can't help myself when it comes to you." How can he be mad at her after that statement? He thinks to himself. He lets her off the hook, by saying, "It's okay Livy; follow me into the bathroom." She gives him a quick kiss, as they get up, and she follows him. When they enter, she sees another amazing sight.

There are candles surrounding the whirlpool tub, full of bubbles. She smiles at him and says, "Awe thank you baby." You're welcome Livy. Get in." She pauses and says, "Wait you're not getting in with me?" He smiles and says, "No this is all about you. Get in, relax for a minute, and then get out, so you can get the rest of your surprise."

She looks at him with sad eyes again, and says, "But I want you in the tub with me." He smiles and says, "Liv you said you'd follow my plan." She sighs and says, "Okay, I will, but I'll miss you." She looks incredibly beautiful and sexy; he's struggling greatly, to hold on. But he manages to hold out. After he helps her get into the tub, she sits down, and he says; "I promise it will be worth it babe. Just be patient." She says, "Okay." As she smiles, and lays back enjoying the warm soapy water, and romantic scene.


	147. Chapter 147

As she sits in the tub; he says just close your eyes, and let go for a minute. Listen to the next two songs, and then you can get out. I will be ready for you by then, okay?"

She smiles and says, "Okay, but I will really miss you." He looks at her as she massages her breast, with one hand, and slides her other hand between her legs. She bites her lip, and moans with a look of pure lust in her eyes. Her body is just barely hidden by the bubbling water. She looks so sexy, he can barely contain himself; he tells himself get out now.

She sees he's struggling to maintain his plan, and gets excited when he bends down to kiss her. But he just pecks her lips, and says, "Later you're going to be in trouble." She moans as she says, "I hope so. I've been naughty." He licks his lips, and smiles as he says, "Two songs and then come out Liv." She replies, "Okay babe." She smiles to herself, as he goes to prepare for her.

As he walks into the living room, he hears a knock on the door. He opens it, and it's the massage table, the strawberries with whipped cream, and sparkling cider he ordered. The staff brings everything in, and sets everything up in the bedroom. The massage table set-up is complete with warmed oils and towels. After everything is in place, the staffers leave, and he gets ready for her. He hears, "If this world were mine," playing; this is the second song already, since she got in the bath. So he knows she will be out shortly.

He undresses completely, and slips on a masseur's robe. After he lights the remaining lavender scented candles by the bed, he stands by the table ready for her. Moments later she opens the door, and stands in the door way in a towel. When her eyes focus in on the sight in front of her, she covers her mouth in total shock. The candles, the rose petals on the bed, the music, and him standing next to a massage table. All of it throws her completely for a loop. He sees the joy, and surprise on her face. It makes him smile.

He knows she is overcome with emotion; he says, "Come here baby." She walks toward him, and he takes her into his arms. As he looks into her eyes; he says, "You deserve all of this, and more, so enjoy it Livy." His words make her smile, as she shakes her head, and replies, "You are truly amazing; thank you so much, for always making me feel this way, just because." He loves her response, and says, "You're more than welcome beautiful."

When the embrace breaks; he helps her onto the table, after removing her towel. She stands in front of him completely naked, and smelling like vanilla and strawberries. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and she's not wearing any make-up. She looks the most beautiful to him natural, and she knows, he prefers her natural face. He's staring and smiling at her, and she's smiling at him too. The anticipation is mounting between them, and she waits to hear his response. He strokes her face as he says to her in a sensual tone, "Lie down on your stomach please."

She complies, remembering the last massage he gave her, and she cannot wait for the happy ending. As she relaxes on the table; she can feel the warmth of the steaming towels on her neck and lower back. He hears her moan as the tension begins to release in her muscles. She then feels the moisture from the oils, and the smoothness of his hands, running all over her back, neck, shoulders, and arms.

His fingers are like magic; they are working out all of the kinks, and knots in her upper back and neck area. She is amazed at how good this feels, and how good he is at actually working her muscles. Her moans tell him he is doing everything right. She sounds so good; he finds himself getting more turned on by the moment. Her skin feels like satin, and he's enjoying touching her as much as she is enjoying his touch.

As he works his way from her upper body to her lower body; she feels a shift in her pleasure senses as well. He's working her buttocks, and thighs quite well; she can feel her arousal climbing. Her moans intensify, as he works feverishly on the back of her thighs and buttocks.

She feels like she could actually release from his touch. It feels unbelievable. Knowing that he is bringing her to the brink of explosion; he pulls back on her pressure points. Her arousal decreases; he's playing her like a violin, he's forcing her to relinquish control. He's letting her know that he will control when and how she releases.

As he slowly moves down to her legs, he whispers in her ear, "Turn over baby." Admittedly, she is super relaxed in this moment. She's trapped between his touch, and Luther, still playing in the background. His rendition of "Endless Love," a duet with Mariah Carey, is flowing through the surround sound speakers. The moment is so right and so romantic. She is in complete rapture, as the lyrics fill the air.

"**My love there's only you in my life; the only thing that's right. My love you're every breath that I take; you're every step I make."**

The lyrics compound the moment for him as well; he walks back to the top of the table, as the second chorus starts.

**"I want to share all my love with you; no one else will do. And your eyes tell me how much you care." **As he stares into her eyes, they hear** "you will always be my endless love."**

Overcome by the moment himself, he kisses her lips softly, and she embraces him. After the kiss he strokes her face; she feels the love between them, and so does he. He pecks her lips once more, and continues to massage her arms, and breasts. He hears her sensual moans again, and again. He focuses in on her nipples, again bringing her to the brink of release, but not quite pushing her over.

She's so relaxed, and enjoying the moment; his touch matters more than sexual gratification. He kisses her in the middle of her chest, and as he places his hand on her stomach, he smiles up at her, and kisses her belly. He gently massages it, and works down to her thighs, and then her feet.

Upon completing her full body massage, she lies completely still on the table. He walks up to her and asks, "How are you feeling?" She grins and says, "Amazing, thank you." He smiles and helps her sit up, as he kisses her lips and says, "Again you're welcome." As she sits with her legs dangling on the side of the table, he asks, "Can you walk?" She replies, "I don't know." He smiles at her, as he picks her up in his arms, and carries her over to the bed. He lays her down and she pulls him in for a kiss; he kisses her back, but pulls away. In a somewhat sexually frustrated, and whiney voice, she asks, "Wait, where are you going baby?"

He smiles and says, "I'm going to extinguish the candles in the bathroom, and living room. I'll be back. Lay here, and enjoy the strawberries, and sparkling cider." She notices the set up on the side table and smiles. She asks, "Is there anything you didn't think of?" He pauses and then says, "Nope," as he kisses her lips, and passes her the champagne flute, filled with cider, and she snacks on the strawberries, and whipped cream.


	148. Chapter 148

After putting out the candles, strategically placed around the suite; he returns to find her lying on the bed naked and waiting for him. The sight of her lying on the bed, covered in rose petals, with the flickering candle light, by the bed excites him. As she sees him coming toward the bed, she opens her legs toward him, and she begins to rub her folds. He watches her as he approaches the bed. The sight of her pleasing herself, along with her moans, and the setting, further increases his arousal.

After he removes his robe; his erection springs free, much to her delight. Her arousal spikes as she watches him climb on top of her. As he settles between her legs, she feels his erection between her thighs. He sees her staring at him, as she continues to pleasure herself below. The look of raw passion on her face, and the impending release looming makes him want to see her finish. He sees her pull her hand away, but he whispers, "Finish," as he strokes himself watching her rub her nub feverishly.

She smiles at him lustfully, her man is a freak, and she loves it. She's continually working her self-manipulation tactic, as best she can, and feels herself rolling toward the edge. He sees the excitement building too, and is clamoring at the anticipation of her eruption, as she moans, "MMMM I want you so bad baby."

While seeing her in full climax chase mode, is sexy as hell to him; after her declaration, he feels the need to help her achieve her goal. So he bends down, and licks and sucks her enlarged nipples. Her moans are intoxicating; she feels her arousal spike, and after a few more licks, she screams. "Oh, Oh, Oh Fiiiiitz," as she releases.

Post release he sees the smile on her face. He takes her hand away from her pleasure tunnel; her fingers are dripping from her essence. Staring at him she says, "MMMM, I made a mess." He replies, "Allow me to clean that up." He opens his mouth and licks her fingers clean; the feeling of him sucking her fingers, sends a jolt through her body, causing her to moan.

The taste he gets from her juices, pushes his desire for her to the brink; after cleaning her fingers he says, "Damn you taste so good; can I have some more?" She says, "MMMMHMMM, lick as much as you want baby." He kisses her lips, then slides down onto his stomach; he immerses his face deep into her straight away. This causes her to gasp, and her back to arch at the sudden move, as she exclaims, "Oh Fuck!"

As he works his magic, teasing and pleasing her simultaneously with his tongue, and his fingers, she is bouncing around on the whims of pleasure. She is rocking back and forth between paradise and ecstasy, and isn't ready for it to end. His mouth is so damn talented there is no direction required; he has the map to her climax, and he's making his way there quickly. His vigorous pursuit of her climax turns her on even more. He has her completely locked into position, as he sucks, slurps, and licks her into submission.

Amidst the lyrics of the music playing, he hears her moans and grunts of pleasure, feeding his desire to please her. He is purposely taking longer than normal, to elongate her pleasure. She feels herself circling the mountain top, and wants it badly now; she has to have it. She grabs the back of his head, as he traps her nub between his lips and his tongue. He feels her body tension spike, and knows she's about to explode. He grips her tighter, and sucks harder, forcing her over the edge, as she moans and screams his name repeatedly.

Her release is generous and powerful; he hears her giggle as he performs operation clean up. Her sensitivity is heightened, making it difficult for her to keep a straight face in the moment. She caresses his head knowing that she could've quite possibly snatched him bald this time.

As he slides up her body, he kisses her lips and says, "Thank God for strong follicles." Referencing her hair pulling. She smiles and giggles, as she says, "Sorry baby, it just feels so good." He kisses her and says, "MMMMM, then I'm doing my job."

The kiss heats up immediately, and she feels him adjust to enter her; she readies herself, and his entry is perfect. It's strong, and smooth, and her moisture is ample just as he prefers. His moans upon entry tell her he is enjoying her. He's moaning her name as he kisses, and sucks her neck; she's enjoying every aspect of his love making; as she moans in response to his efforts.

His stroke pace increases as she licks his earlobe; she knows that's his spot, and she's enjoying his reaction. The more she sucks and bites on his ear, the stronger his thrusts. She feels his aggression rising, and the tension in his muscles idling; he's trending toward climax quickly, and so is she. She moans his name, and asks him to speed up. He gladly picks up the pace, and lifts one of her legs, changing their position, and gaining better leverage.

He kisses her deeply as he strokes her intensely; she feels the power in his thrust. It's causing her nub to throb non-stop; she's escalating quickly to the end of her arousal road. She feels his pulsation increasing, as he moans and grunts. He feels her arousal dancing on the edge, as his is there as well. He's trying not to release; but she pushes him over the edge by flexing her internal muscles. He feels her contracting walls, and can't fight it anymore. "MMMM Livy stop," she smiles and says, "No baby, cum for me." She flexes her muscles faster, with every thrust, which forces them both to explode simultaneously.

He kisses her sweetly, as they attempt to regain their strength. She has never felt this relaxed in her life; the massage, the bath the sex. Everything together, sends her onto another level of satisfaction, never previously reached. She stares at him and says, "You're so good to me, and I love you for it." He smiles and says, "I love you too." As he kisses her neck, he also massages her nipples, as he asks, "Do you have anything left for me?" She grins and says, "Always."

He looks into her eyes, and asks, "Do you want to ride?" She grins as she says, "I'd love to." He grins as he rolls over, and she takes her position on top; she kisses him first, and teases him by grinding against his erection. He looks at her and says, "OOOOOh baby." She smiles lustfully as she says, "MMMMM, you've got me so wet baby." He replies, "OOOOh, Damn I love you." She smiles, loving to hear his declaration. out of pure horniness and pleasure.

As she sits back she slides down onto him; he loves to see her face when he enters her. Her eyes roll back into her head, her back arches, and her tongue hangs out of her mouth, as she groans with pleasure. As she settles onto the base she moans, "Oh Fuck That's Good." He agrees it's fantastic; she's sloppy wet and he's harder than a metal pipe. "Oh it's so hard Oh Damn MMMMM," she moans, as she swirls her hips repeatedly, and rhythmically, to his delight.


	149. Chapter 149

He's gripping her waist, and biting his bottom lip, as she pleases him with every whip and sway of her hips. The temperature is rising, and they are both sweating heavily. He watches her as she falls into the pleasure zone; once she is in it her motion changes.

He feels her pace increase, and her thrust intensity is stronger. He feels her hips open more; she's riding him freely with no inhibitions. She's thrusting, moaning, and swearing, as she feels her release coming. He enjoys her dirty talk, and wants to hear more of it. She screams his name just before she releases.

Her release is plentiful and overflows; he feels her wetness running down onto him. The squishy feeling encasing him, makes his back arch, as he moans "Oh Fuck Mmmm Damn." As she comes down off of her high, she sees his head is cocked back, and his back is arched. He's almost ready to blow. She encourages him verbally; "MMMMM Is It Good Baby?" He moans "Yes Yes Oh Yes Baby; Oh Shiiit."

She loves his reaction to her; but she's slippery and sloppy and needs to settle her thrusts. She tucks her legs beneath his for balance, and locks him down. She then thrusts hard, and fast as she feels her arousal rebuilding quickly. As she grinds deeper he thrusts from below; their thrusts sync as she leans forward, balancing her hands on his chest. He reaches up and massages her breasts, knowing it's undoubted effect. As he rolls her nipples between his fingers, she feels a jolt in her clit, which forces her thrust pattern to change.

She thrusts faster and faster, chasing her climax; the ceiling is just in front of her, and she can feel his at the brink too. His pulsations begin, and they intensify within seconds. She feels his hands slip off of her body, because of the sweat. She's working the hell out of her hips, and feels like she is about to fall over the edge soon. She feels his thrust once, twice, three times more, and she explodes; with him following immediately behind her.

She falls down onto his chest, barely able to breathe, and unable to move; he holds her, and cradles her, as she regains her energy. He rolls over lying beside her, and holding her in his arms. They kiss romantically, and either one can barely move; they fall asleep entangled, and holding each other for comfort.

When the morning comes, they are both still cuddled up; Liv's eyes open and she sees him still sleeping. He looks like he is sleeping well, so she doesn't want to bother him. But her moving, causes his eyes to spring open. "Good morning," she says as he smiles at her saying, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She replies, "Yes I did; thank you. What about you?"

He smiles and replies "Yes, I did too. Did you enjoy your evening?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, it was perfect; courtesy of my man. I can't believe you did all of that for me." He asks, "Why is that so hard to believe Livy?" She thinks for a minute and says, "I've never had a man love me like you do; intensely, completely, and unapologetically. It's a feeling, I never knew existed."

As he touches her face he says, "Well, you make it easy to love you this way. You've given me such strength, and support, I've never had before; your love makes everything seem possible. Know that I will never stop loving you this way, and I hope you feel the same way about me." She smiles as she says, "Yes I do." As he kisses her sweetly, he says, "I can't wait to hear you say those words on our wedding day Livy." Smiling back at him she says, "Me either. I guess it will be happening sooner than later huh?"

He touches her belly and says, "Yeah probably; but we can do it when we are ready Liv. We don't have to speed things up just because of the baby. I want you to be ready, and not feel rushed regardless of the election. I am not going anywhere." She knows he's committed to her, but she also realizes they are not regular people.

Their positions in society, mandates they play by a different set of rules; them being unmarried, and her pregnant with his child, with him running for president, is a public relations nightmare. Like him, she doesn't want to marry too quickly either; she wants to be engaged for some time, before they actually marry. But she knows, given their situation, that's not going to happen.

He sees her slipping into thought mode; so he kisses her to shake her from it. She smiles and says, "Fitz I'm trying to think, and you're distracting me." He replies, "You think too much; let's just relish this moment for a little longer. We've only known about the pregnancy a few days; please, no plans or thoughts right now, okay?" She hears his logic, and ironically agrees.

She agrees, they haven't had much time to really process becoming new parents; or to think about how this life change will affect the campaign. So maybe for once, she can live life in the moment, and take it as it comes; at least for a little while. He sees the initial struggle with his suggestion in her eyes, and then he sees her relent. She looks at him and says, "Okay no plan for now." He smiles at her and says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too," as she kisses him softly.

Like lightening striking, her mind goes to her conversation with her grand-mother and mother. She knows she needs to tell him they know; but she isn't sure how to tell him, or when. So she breaks the kiss and blurts it out. She says, "My mother and grand-mother know I'm pregnant." He looks at her a bit confused, as he asks, "Where'd that come from?" She takes a breath, and explains the conversation they had.

When she's done, she sees him looking at her, and she immediately says, "I'm sorry Fitz. I couldn't lie to them." He takes her hand and says, "Livy, I never asked you to lie; it's okay. It sounds like they just used intuition on you, and no one can circumvent that power."

She's happy to hear he's not mad at her, but she clarifies. "So you're not mad at me, right?" He sees the worry in her face; he finds it cute, she's worried about him being upset. He lets her off the hook as he says; "No Liv, why would I be mad at you? It's fine. I promise. But are they going to tell your father or grandfather?" She replies, "No, neither one of them are going to tell anyone else; I believe them, because they both knew when Ellie was pregnant, and neither told my father or grand-father. They let Ellie tell them."


	150. Chapter 150

He asks, "Why, what was the big secret surrounding her pregnancy?" She explains the circumstances around Ellie's pregnancy. Fitz is in awe, and then says, "Now it makes sense as to why your father, and Jayson didn't get along at first." Liv agrees, it was a tricky situation. Not exactly like theirs, but still not simple.

He sees the worry in her eyes subsiding, and that makes him feel better. He pulls her into his arms and says, "Anything else you need to tell me about your conversation yesterday?" She pauses for a moment; then says, "No nothing about our conversation. But I had a good time. How about you?"

He smiles and says, "Yes it was fun; your grand-father is a riot, and your grand-mother is great. It was a good time." She likes the way he smiles about her family interaction; his face is genuine and she loves it. Thinking about how special the day and night was; she feels the need to kiss him. So she leans in and kisses him.

As their kiss heats up, his phone rings; despite the piercing sound he ignores it. She giggles because of course it's Cyrus. He always has the worst timing, he thinks to himself. As he climbs on top of her, and settles between her legs, she says, "Fitz you should ….." Her sentence is interrupted, by the feeling of his fingers massaging her nub. He simultaneously, rolls her nipple between his thumb and index finger, with the other hand.

She loses touch with reality, and the ringing phone stops, as she slips into a fog of pleasure. His fingers work their magic, both up top and below; his touch is eliciting lustful, and sensual moans from her. Her moans cause his arousal, and his desire for her to increase tenfold. He feels his erection at full mass; he's aching to feel her. Her wetness is ridiculous; she's dripping wet, and she's starting to thrust her hips in correlation with his hand movements.

"Oh Fitz" she moans as he continually works her. His hand play is always on point, and she is loving every moment of it. She feels her body arousal spiking; she doesn't want to release yet, but her body is betraying her. She needs to find a way to delay it a little longer.

But it feels so good, she is dancing on the edge for sure; he knows he has her right where he wants her. Her body tension skyrockets, her back arches, and her eyes roll into the back of her head, as her body contorts. He feels her thrusts increase, as she moans, "Oh oh oh Fitz MMMM." She expels a large breath; as she grips his hand, and he pleases her to completion. Her wetness gushes, as she lets go, and she moans so sweetly. "OOOOOOh My God!"

He marvels at her enjoying her release; he never thought a woman could look so beautiful post release. But she looks beautiful in this moment. He leans down to kiss her, as she reaches out for him; rubbing his abs at first, then settling her hands between his legs.

Now her touch is drawing him in; he's kissing her, but has to break the kiss because he's enjoying her touch. She strokes him slowly and deliberately. She feels him beginning to pulsate in her hands. The power of her caress is unbelievable; she is about to bring him to climax in a matter of minutes. "OOOOOh Livy," he moans, as she quickens her stroke pace.

He looks so sexy hovering over her, as she pleases him with pleasure in his eyes. "Cum for me baby; please cum for me." Her begging him to release excites him greatly. He feels the pulsation increase; her hand movements intensify. She stares at him watching him enjoy it more, the longer she strokes him. "You want me to cum?" He asks.

"Oh Yes," she says, as she slides her hand up and down his shaft, rhythmically with ease and precision; he's moaning her name incessantly, and she is devouring the moment. She is in command in the moment; but he wants to feel her. So he pulls her hands away; she looks at him with disappointment. But he says, "I know what you want."

He leans down as he rubs his tip up and down her crease. She moans, "Oh Shh MMM Baby." He smiles as he watches her reaction. He slips inside just enough to manipulate her clit with his tip; he saturates himself in her juices, as they spill out onto him. She gasps as she says "Oh My Damn!"

Initially he thinks to play with her a little longer; but decides against it. She feels him circle her clit a few times with his tip, and then slides inside her, hard and strong. She moans, "Oh shit" as he slides in, and thrusts from the start. She feels the tension in his thighs; he needs to release. She wraps her legs around his waist, as he delivers great pleasure with every stroke.

His aggression is increasing, as he thrusts and she feels it; she moans for him, as he grunts and moans too. They are both speeding toward their arousal ceilings, and won't stop until they break through. The pounding he is giving her is beyond fantastic; she loves the way he dips his hips, as he strokes her, and holds her tight, giving him maximum impact.

Her wetness is perfect; he's enjoying her greatly. She can see it in his eyes and hear it in his moans. She knows he's close, she feels his pulsation starting. It's intensifying by the second; he grips her tightly. His pace increases and she moans, "MMMM harder baby; hit it harder."

He picks up the pace and lets go, completely drilling her non-stop for several minutes. He works himself, and her into a sweating tizzy; he's thrusting uncontrollably, and she's matching his thrust. She hears him grunt louder and louder as his muscle tension starts to idle. She feels her arousal wall crack, and then she thrusts faster too unable to stop. After a plethora of thrusts perfectly synchronized they reach nirvana together.

Lying together a heavy breathing, sweaty mess they kiss sloppily as they try to recover. However, both of their phones are ringing. They look at each other and groan. They separate to answer their phones, trying not to sound like they were just interrupted having sex.

Both answering their phones; they smile at each other, and take a breath before they say hello. Cyrus is on his phone, and Meagan is on hers. Cyrus is asking about the poll numbers from the last two stops, and the preliminary ones for the next 6 they have today. Fitz manages to calm him down and tells him to hold on.

Liv hears Fitz's conversation, and it meshes with what Meagan is saying to her. She is calling to tell Liv, she is struggling to get the numbers done, and coordinate one of the events for next week. She says, "Mr. Bean keeps calling, and I am trying to get them done, but he's yelling. Liv gets her to calm down; she knows how scary Cy can be. "It's okay Meagan just breathe. You're no good to anyone if you collapse. I will step in, and split the work with Joe, while you deal with the event details."

She hears Meagan's breathing balance out; she's glad she is calm, and is willing to help her. But Liv lets Meagan know that she could've called her before-hand, and trying to do too much will be her downfall. Meagan appreciates the help and the advice. She apologizes repeatedly, and as she is talking Liv nods her head to Fitz.


	151. Chapter 151

Fitz gets back on with Cyrus and tells him; the crisis is handled. Liv will take care of it. Knowing that Liv is handling it, seems to give Cyrus cause to pause his panic. He is still upset, but he isn't yelling anymore, and it sounds like he's breathing normally. Fitz seeing that he's calming down and says; "Liv will call you when she has information for you." Cyrus calms a bit, and replies, "Okay; we still have to leave at 9 Fitz." Fitz shakes his head and says, "Cyrus relax, its only 7:30. I will see you in the lobby at 9." He doesn't wait for a response, he just hangs up.

As he ends his call with Cyrus; he hears her end her call too. They look at each other and shake their heads. "Why is there always drama?" She asks. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I wish I knew baby. What's going on with Meagan and the polling numbers?" She explains that Meagan fell behind on the tabulations, and forgot about them. Sounds like she was assuming Joe would pick up the slack. However, he was busy too, and she never asked him to help her. So in a nutshell they didn't get done."

She sighs then says, "So there's tons of data that still needs to be compiled, sorted, tabulated, analyzed, and sent out in report form." She sees Fitz is a bit annoyed; so is she. He asks, "So how do we fix this?" She answers. "I stay here and get it done, while you go on your campaign stops today."

The look on his face tells her he is not happy about this at all. But he can't argue with her. She really does need to take care of it. Before she says anything he says, "I don't like it; but okay." In response, she says, "I know baby; I'm sorry, but the upside is despite the grueling schedule, there are some fun events too."

She explains most of the events will be fun; she goes through his laundry list of activities, and stops for the day. He has a total of 6. But 4 of them are open formats where they interact with the voters. The other two are more rigid in format; luckily they are first, and the day gets easier as they go along. He feels a little better, once she breaks down the schedule; but he's aggravated that she will be here stressing over numbers. He wanted to lessen her stress; that's why he pushed her to delegate her work.

He asks, "So is this going to be a regular issue with Meagan or what?" Liv says "no Fitz I don't think so; let's cut her some slack. It's her first time coordinating on her own; I will talk to her. But she will be fine I am sure of it." He inquires further by asking, "Are you sure Livy? Because if not, maybe you should pick someone else. I need you to be as less stressed as possible."

She appreciates his concern, and she agrees with him. But she also feels he is just overreacting. So she says, "Fitz I know you're worried; but please let me handle this okay?" He sees she is in control, and is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. He says; "okay Liv." As he gets up and goes to shower.

Once he's in the bathroom; she orders room service and goes into the shower with him. They wash hurriedly and dress; she dresses first, and comes out just as the food arrives. She calls him out to eat breakfast, and he's pleasantly surprised.

His favorite coffee is waiting for him, and a power breakfast. He leans down to kiss her, before sitting down saying, "You are the best babe. You take great care of me." She smiles and says, "You're welcome baby. I enjoy taking care of you in every way." He feels her flirtatious vibe as she smiles and laughs. If he didn't have to meet Sally and Cyrus soon, he would certainly entertain her comment. However, they both know he doesn't have much time.

They eat breakfast, and reaffirm the plan for the day. He will be back late because of all of the stops. So this will probably be the only meal, they will have together today. She is a bit sad they will be apart today; but they both know it's necessary. They finish eating and he prepares to leave; before he leaves, she gives him a 5 minute hug and kiss. They can't seem to stop kissing. But finally they manage to break away before they end up naked and he leaves.

As soon as he leaves, she grabs her laptop, and her half eaten plate of waffles. She sits on the couch and opens her emails from Meagan. Just as she thought, this is a huge undertaking. But she's confident she can get it done; she locks in, and proceeds to compiling, and sorting the data for today's events first. After about an hour, she finishes the first series of stats; she tabulates the information, and sends the analysis notes to Cyrus and Jennifer's I-Pads.

Ironically, after she hits send her phone rings, and it's Cyrus; she answers with a smile. "Hello Cyrus." He says, "Hello Liv; how are the preliminary numbers coming for the events today?" By the way he's talking, she can tell he's been coached or threatened by Fitz to be calm, and not stress her. She smiles thinking how sweet her man is, to look out for her; he's even muzzling his attack dog for her. She almost wants to laugh out loud; she knows how painful this is for Cyrus.

But instead she says, "Check your email Cy; you will find the first batch of numbers. I sent them to you and Jennifer via email." He says, "Oh okay Liv thanks." She holds back her laugh and says "you're welcome Cy; I will have the next batch done before the next event starts, and the rest of the data will be done by the end of the day." He again says thanks; they say their good-bye's and hang up.

She busts out in laughter as she texts Fitz saying, "Thank you baby." He responds, "You're welcome sexy." She then wonders how he pulled off such a feat; so she asks "do I want to know how you got him to be so accommodating?" He responds, "No, you don't lol." She shakes her head, and says, "Lol, okay love you." He replies, "Love you too."

As she prepares to get back to work there is a knock at the door; she turns and says, "Come in." Secret service comes in advising the room needs to be cleaned. Liv allows the cleaning crew to come in. She takes a break, knowing they will need to run the sweeper, to get up the rose petals in the bedroom. So she checks into her I-pad, and reads her emails, as well as corresponds with Abby, catching her up on the latest events.

They skype and she spills all the details of the last few days. Of course Abby provides great commentary. Liv sees her face is filling out from baby weight. She wants badly to share her news too; but manages to keep it to herself. They talk about the upcoming client meetings they have scheduled, and the current cases everyone is working. Business is good; Liv cannot complain. She really thought that things would be more difficult after the announcement. They did lose 5 big clients; but ironically the gained 12 new ones in replacement. So to the ones who left, she says good riddance.


	152. Chapter 152

After 30 minutes, the cleaning crew is done, and they clear out of the suite; Liv lets Abby go, so she can finish her work. She puts her phone down, and gets back to work; after face timing with Joe, and another assistant Kara. They finally get a rhythm established that gets about 95% of the work done. As a result she keeps her earlier promise, and sends Cy and Jennifer vital polling information, before the second event starts. Additionally, she gives them prelim details on the poll tallies, for the other 4 events they have today.

She is feeling quite accomplished; but by looking at her watch, she realizes it's 2pm in the afternoon. She's been so focused on work, she didn't realize the time flying by. As the moment settles in, her stomach begins to growl. But before she grabs the room service menu, there is a knock at the door. She says, "Come in," a secret service agent comes in, and brings a box with her name on it. He says, "Hello Ms. Pope, this came for you." She thanks him, he gives her the box, and he leaves.

Initially she is baffled as to what it could be; but then remembers, Lisa ordered her pre-natal vitamins. She forgot she told her she would have them sent to her. She immediately reads the label, and takes a vitamin with a glass of water. The size of the pill shocks her; but she gets it down. She then texts Lisa, letting her know she received the package, and she's already starting to take the pills.

Lisa sends her back a smiley face, and you're welcome. She also reminds her to check her email for the dietary requirements they discussed, as well as the abbreviated work out routines. She thanks her again and they end their chat. After taking her vitamin, and reading the emails Lisa sent her. Liv starts to think about her pregnancy more. She is feeling a bit emotional, and wishes Fitz was here with her. But she knows if he could be he would be with her.

She looks down at her stomach; she rubs it, talking out loud as she says, "You are going to be the most loved baby in the world little one. Your daddy and I love you very much already, and we can't wait to meet you." The moment makes her smile; for the first time since learning she is pregnant, she isn't just happy, she is now getting excited about it. Perhaps Fitz was right about keeping the news quiet, until they had time to deal with the particulars.

Her moment is interrupted, by her stomach growling again; she picks up the room service menu. She scans it for meals that comply with the dietary sheet. She decides to order an Asian chicken salad; it sounds and looks good, so she's hopeful it tastes good too.

After placing her order, she goes to grab her I-pad, and sees the envelope with her and Fitz's photos Zoe took of them. She opens the envelope again, and looks at the pictures. She again is in awe of the gorgeous images. She stares at the way he's holding her, and the way they are looking at each other in the shots. The love between them is undeniable, she thinks to herself. How lucky am I? She wonders. Caught up in the moment; she decides to make the photo of them outside the house, her screen saver on her phone. Then she reflects a little longer on that night, and how they were both feeling.

As her mind drifts due to the silence, she realizes it's been a while since she has talked with either of her sisters. She picks up the phone and calls Zoe; the phone rings a few times, and then she hears, "Hey sissy." She smiles as she says, "Hey there yourself. How are you?" Zoe replies, "I am good; just finishing up some work, before I step out for a meeting. What's going on?"

Liv loves the fact that her baby sister is sounding more grown up these days. It's amazing what changes in environment can do. She says, "Nothing major is going on; I am working from the hotel today, while Fitz is out campaigning. Since I hadn't talked to you in a while. I thought I would catch up with you." The thought of not sharing her news with her sister, tugs at her heart a bit; but she knows it's for the best right now.

Zoe says, "Awe, well thank you for calling; I am working like a crazy woman. But I am loving my work; it's so exciting." Liv replies, "That's good. I am so happy for you Zoe, and very proud of you. I wanted to thank you also, for the pictures you took of me and Fitz. Girl they are fantastic." Zoe smiles and says, "You're welcome; I talked to mama last night. She told me how you raved about them. I liked them too. You two look so in love. I am really happy for you sissy. You deserve to be happy." Liv feels her heartwarming comment, and replies, "Thank you Zoe I appreciate that. But speaking of happiness, how is your dating world going?"

Zoe pauses and says, "It's heating up for sure; but I am just having fun right now Liv. I am glad to be settled in one place; but romance wise, I am keeping my options open." Liv is happy to hear her response, but probes further. "So what's the deal with Mark." Zoe laughs as she says, "Girl you have to give him an A, for effort. But I am more than done with him. He showed up at my job out of the blue, with flowers, not long ago. He looked really good too; but I didn't take the bait. The visit went south, when I asked about the baby. It's like he's forgotten she's pregnant. I don't know what he's thinking, but I am not trying to hear it. We are so done."

Liv listens to her, and applauds her, taking a stand; she knows how much Zoe cared for Mark. She was with him for two years in a relationship, and they dated for a year, before becoming a couple. Nonetheless, she is glad she's making the choice to walk away. Her response makes Liv think about her recent issue. She says, "Hey speaking of drama, guess who I ran into on the campaign trail." Zoe asks, "Who?" Liv takes a breath and says, "Jordan and Edison."

Zoe's mouth opens and hits the floor. She says, "Wait, what the what what?" Liv laughs at her stammer and says, "You heard me Zoe; I was in freaking shock." Zoe says, "I'll bet you were; how did that happen?" Liv replies, "Well, you know we are campaigning out east this week; so at one of the events, both Edison and Jordan were present." Zoe sits back in her chair, and says, "Damn Liv; that must have been the freakiest moment of your life." Liv agrees with her, and then gives her the breakdown of the story.

When she finishes, Zoe says, "Liv I am so glad you didn't marry him; he was so not the right man for you. He's a jealous asshole, for saying that about Fitz; you should've slapped him. But your verbal slashing was very good, and well deserved." Liv smiles and says, "Yeah I thought about it. But I kept my calm. He's not worth it. Plus that would've got Fitz involved, and I don't need him beating anyone up." Zoe teases as she says, "Yeah, because Fitz would kill that fool over you." Liv agrees, he would definitely hurt someone over her. She remembers the way he went after his father in her defense.


	153. Chapter 153

Zoe laughs, as she says, "Well, I am glad the situation ended without a police report, or an ambulance being required. We can't have our next president, with a criminal record." After they both laugh at her response. Zoe inquires; "So I take it all went well with you two at mom and dad's yesterday, right?" Liv sighs and says, "Yes, it went well; Fitz talked with grandpa and daddy for a while in private."

Zoe asks, "Why do they do that? It's not like we don't know what they are talking about." She and Zoe laugh again; Liv agrees, it is kind of funny, no one spoke about what the men were talking about in the den. But they all knew what was happening, simply put, it's just tradition. She told her about their dance in her room, and about their visit as a whole; she was careful not to mention her pregnancy, or her talk with her grandmother and mother.

They laugh and joke about their parents, and grandparents a little more, before Zoe asks about the upcoming gala, and being there with Mellie. Liv shakes her head and just says, "I am excited about the gala because of Fitz and being with him publically. However, I am not looking forward to seeing his ex." Zoe understands and says, "Girl I get it; but I am sure you will be fine. Just keep it classy, and don't buy into her bullshit Liv. She wants what you've got, and we know that's not happening. So she's going to try to upset you, and make your life hard just because she can."

Liv appreciates the advice, and she agrees, the run in with Mellie is sure to be epic. She says, "Your right Zoe; I will keep my cool, but be sure to convey my feelings to her about her craziness, if necessary." Zoe replies, "Yes honey, and if that doesn't work you can break it down Brooklyn Style for her ass." They both laugh heartily, at the expression used all through their childhood, when an altercation would break out.

As Zoe enjoys her conversation with her sister, she sees her assistant, standing at her glass door. She's holding a sign, letting her know it's time to go to her meeting. She signals, okay, and then says, "Well sissy, looks like I have to get going; I am sorry to cut our talk short." Liv responds, "It's fine. I know you have to work. Good luck with your meeting." She smiles and says, "Thanks sissy. I will call you soon. Love you." Liv replies, "love you too."

They hang up and Liv is still smiling from the call; she hears a knock at the door and she yells, "Come in." The door opens, and in comes her lunch; the server also takes away the breakfast cart, as he leaves. She sits down to eat and her phone rings. She smiles at the ring tone; as she answers she says, "Hey baby." Fitz smiles and says, "Hey there, sexy lady; how are you doing today?" She smiles, as she says, "I am doing well; I am just having a bite to eat."

He replies, "Good, I am glad you're eating; you have been working hard today. I can't believe you got all those numbers crunched, and sorted that fast Livy." She grins, loving his appreciation for her. She replies, "Well thank you for noticing, and you're welcome. It's my pleasure. I still have to finish the back log from the last few events. But I should be done by tonight. How are the events going?"

He replies, "They are going well; we picked up some more endorsements, and an offer for another donor dinner, you and I can talk about later." She replies, "Oh that's great; get the details, and we can go over it. What time do you think you will be back?" He grimaces a bit, as he says, "Probably late babe, around 10:30 maybe." She frowns a bit, but knows there's nothing she can do about it. She doesn't want him to feel bad, so she says, "Okay, that's fine. I will probably still be up working; so I will see you when you get back."

"Liv you need your rest; please don't wait up for me, if you're tired okay?" She smiles and says, "Okay baby, if I am tired I will go to bed. I promise. But you have to promise to wake me when you get back." He grins and says, "No problem, I will be sure to do that, in my own special way." She moans a little as she says, "Damn I can't wait." Seeing Cyrus coming his way, he laughs and says, "I have to go baby; I love you." She replies, "Okay, I love you too," and they hang up.

Cyrus walks up to Fitz, as he finishes his phone call. He sees the smile on his face, and asks, "You two are really happy huh?" Fitz replies, "Yeah Cyrus, we are; you sound surprised." He responds, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have doubts; but it seems that I was wrong. You obviously care deeply about one another. How did meeting the grandparents go?" Fitz is taken back by Cyrus', sudden interest in his and Liv's relationship. But he answers anyway, by saying, "It went well Cy; thanks for asking. But I have to ask, why are you asking about me and Liv?"

Cyrus takes a breath and says, "Because it seems like you two are on the fast track to something bigger, and I want to stay in the loop. Hell your relationship is on the cover of every gossip magazine across the nation, on all of the entertainment blogs, and entertainment shows on television, and yet, as your campaign manager, I don't know anything about it." Fitz thinks to himself, so basically because he didn't think he and Liv would last; even after the announcement. He never thought about them as a couple. But now he's starting to accept them as a real couple, and is trying to stay abreast of what's going on.

Fitz knows Cy isn't going to apologize for being a doubter of their relationship; so he lets him off the hook. But he still clues him in on their future. He says, "Well Cy, Liv and I are very serious, and things will be changing more, as time goes by. So get ready." Cyrus asks, "Are we talking marriage?" Fitz smiles and says, "Yes Cyrus, marriage and babies. Regardless of whether we win the white house, or not. We are going to be together, and have a family." Cyrus sees the conviction and the happiness in his face, and he respects it.

Their conversation is interrupted by Sally and Jennifer, walking in with Daniel Douglas in tow. Sally asks, "Cyrus, did you come back here to interrupt Fitz, making his call to Liv? If so, shame on you. Give the man some privacy, to phone his beloved." Fitz smiles and says, "It's fine Sally. I was hanging up, when he came in. Are we ready to go on yet?" Jennifer says, "Yes we are, the kids and their parents are settling into the cafeteria now. It was a great idea to do an ice cream social." Fitz says, "You can thank Liv for that; it was her idea."

Sally says, "She is quite the thinker and doer: I also see she got all of the projections done, and the poll analysis for the events." Fitz is standing beaming, with pride; he knows his lady is quite a catch. Sexy, beautiful, smart, strong, and resourceful; he replies, "Yeah, she will be quite the first lady." They all smile and grin in agreement.

Fitz looks at Daniel Douglas, he looks like the cat that swallowed the canary. He says, "Your awfully quiet Daniel; are you okay today?" He stammers out, "Oh uhm yeah. I am good Fitz; I just got in early this morning. I'm sorry, I am still a little jet lagged." Fitz sees the look on Sally's face change; he feels for her. It's obvious they are not a happy couple, and they are forcing themselves to be together in public.

He knows something isn't right between them, but it's not his business. So he will leave it alone. By the looks of the faces of everyone else, they feel it too. Regardless, he thinks about him and Liv, and refuses to accept the Langston's situation, as their normal. As one of the staffers comes in to escort them to the cafeteria, ending the awkward moment. Fitz shoots Liv a quick text. He says, "I miss you baby, and I can't wait to see you later. Love you!"


	154. Chapter 154

As Liv finishes her lunch, she cleans up after herself; when she returns to the couch, she sees the text notification on her phone. She picks it up, and sees Fitz's text. She smiles and replies, "Awe, I love you too, and miss you too baby; I'll be waiting for you, wearing your favorite pajamas of mine," with a wink icon.

After sending the text, she goes back to work, researching and compiling the numbers for the past events. She also checks in on Meagan; everything is going well, and she sounds a lot better. Liv gives her a pep talk, as well as a stern reminder, of how important it is to manage her time wisely. She feels like Meagan is more than capable of doing the job; she's just inexperienced, and needs a little more grooming, before she's fully ready to take on large projects alone. But she likes her spirit, and thinks in time, she will be great. So she isn't willing to give up on her. She asks her to send her the final specs, for the event she is coordinating to check them. Meagan agrees to send her the information, and they hang up on good terms.

She continues to work on her polling tabulations, and reporting for the previous events for the next 3 hours. She takes another break, to get something to drink, and her phone rings. She answers knowing it's Ellie. "Hey sissy." She says to her. "Hey there sissy; what are you up to?" Asks Ellie. Liv laughs because Ellie is clearly excited about something; she can hear it in her voice.

She says, "I am working on some polling numbers. But more importantly, what are you beaming about?" She laughs and says, "I just found my dress for the party, and I am in love with it." Liv smiles; Ellie always gets so stoked about dress shopping. She says, "That's good Ellie, can you send me a picture?" She replies, "Of course; check your email." Liv goes to her email and pulls it up. She is stunned, as she says, "Oh Ellie that is gorgeous girl."

Ellie squeals, as she says, "Yes honey. I am going to be fierce. I have lost 15 pounds, and I am getting in that dress." Liv cracks up and says, "Ellie you are a nut case; you didn't need to lose any more weight. I keep telling you to stop fighting our genes girl, embrace them. I have."

Ellie laughs at her; she agrees to a point, it is a futile fight. No matter how much weight she loses her ass, boobs, and hips are going no-where. She says, "I'm just trimming up; the dress has my arms out, so I want to look good." Liv says, "Then do some arm exercises to tone your upper body; you don't need weight loss crazy, you need toning." Ellie nods thinking, she may be right. She asks, "Is that what you focus on Livy?"

Liv replies, "Yes Ellie. I stopped trying to fit into the fashion norms a long time ago. That's why all of my gowns are custom; my body type doesn't exist in most of the fashion books. Remember shopping for prom?" Ellie groans, as she says, "Oh God, don't remind me. We ended up having our dresses made." Liv laughs and says, "Yes we did, and were the flyest, in the building. I might add." They chuckle remembering the attention they got that night.

Now feeling a little uncertain of how the dress will fit, she says, "I'd better order it now, and see how it fits huh?" Liv replies, "Yes, and order it about 2 sizes too big. So that you can have it altered if necessary." Ellie smiles, as she says, "That's a good idea Livy." Liv smiles and says, "Thanks sissy. I discovered that trick long ago too. So other than shopping for your dress; what's going on with you?" Ellie replies, "Nothing much really; Jaylen is sitting up and rolling over.

Jayson is back at work, and the boys are doing well in school. Diary of a house mom." Liv laughs and says, "You are crazy; Jaylen is growing up so fast huh?" Ellie replies, "Yes she is girl, and she is fat too, like Zoe was when she was a baby. You remember how plump she was?" Liv laughs and says, "Yes girl. Zoe hates those baby pictures too." They both laugh as Liv says, "It's good the boys are doing well; how is Jayson doing back at work?"

She sighs, "He is doing well, but being hard headed as always. He was offered a promotion; but because it will take him out of the field, he doesn't want to take it. So we have been at odds about it, for the last few days." Liv feels bad that they are arguing; but understands that it happens between couples. She says, "So being in the field means that much to him huh?"

Ellie replies, "Yeah it does; I understand it too. But I just want him safe Liv. Him getting shot, scared the hell out of me." Liv feels her sister's pain. But she gets Jayson's feelings too. She says, "I know sissy; but he's a fire fighter. It's in his blood. You have to accept his decision Ellie, even if you don't like it. Remember, you quit your job against his wishes." Ellie hates when Liv is logical and correct. It's a downfall of her being so knowledgeable about their situation.

Ellie replies, "I know, but it was for the betterment of the family Liv; this would be for the betterment of the family too." Liv hears her and knows that ultimately, it's their decision. However, she wants to make sure her sister is being fair. Liv says, "Ellie, I get it. I really do. But you have to compromise here; don't be so quick to make it all or nothing. If he sees your compromising, he will too."

Ellie pauses for a moment, and asks, "Sissy, what have you been watching?" Liv laughs and says, "I caught a partial episode of Iyanla Vanzant. But it makes sense right?" Ellie laughs and says, "Yeah it does. I will try it. I hate when we fight." Liv agrees, "Yeah that sucks when it happens. But the make-up sex, almost makes it worth it." They both laugh in agreement.

Ellie says, "So enough about me. Tell me what's going on in your world Ms. soon to be first lady." Liv laughs and explains her run in with Edison and Jordan. She also talks to her about her and Fitz's time with their parents and grandparents. She confides in her about the advice she got about Mellie, and her reaction to the pictures Zoe took.

Ellie is of course full of comments and questions about everything. Even them discussing the photos on the wall, and Fitz being surprised about the CD's in her room. She and Ellie reminisce about their recording days, and the fun they all had together, with them, the Dalton boys, and Harrison, all singing together.

Liv and her talk for about two hours in all, catching up and discussing details of their upcoming party. When the call starts; Liv is unsure if she can keep her pregnancy to herself; but she is happy that by the end of it, she hasn't spilled the beans.

But before they go, she says, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you; guess who is doing my hair and nails for the gala?" Ellie says, "Who?" Liv exclaims, "Lauren." Ellie says, "Really? I haven't talked to her in ages. How did you hook up with her?" She replies, "I was on our school network page, and I found her number. So I reached out, since I needed a hair stylist for the gala."

Ellie says, "Wow, that's nice Liv. Did she open her shop?" Liv replies, "Yes, she has a day spa, in Brooklyn, and she married Marcus. They have 4 kids." Ellie pauses as she says, "Marcus as in Marcus Dalton?" Liv hears her pause, and the shift in her tone. She suddenly realizes, despite them being over decades ago, he's still in her heart. She says, "I'm sorry sissy. Are you okay?" Ellie realizes in the moment, how she sounds, and tries to play it off.

She says, "Yeah, I am fine. I am happy to hear about Lauren and Marcus doing well together. I guess we've all moved on." Liv feels bad, she knows Ellie, is covering her feelings. She knows how much she loved him, but thought maybe that wound was permanently healed. Now she feels like maybe not so much; maybe it's just out of sight is out of mind.

Liv says, "Sissy, this is me you're talking to. Talk to me." Ellie takes a breath; she knows that Liv is too perceptive to let this go. So she says, "I am fine Liv. I just didn't expect you to say she was with Marcus, anybody but him. Is that stupid?" Liv says, "No sissy. It's not. It's been almost twenty years, but I get it. In your heart, he will always be yours." Ellie smiles, as she sheds a few tears, and says, "Yeah, that's exactly it. So hearing about him being with anyone else, is still hard, especially knowing how our relationship ended, and that she was my best friend back then, and they are a happy couple now, is a bit tough to handle."

Liv says, "Sissy, I am so sorry. Had I known this would upset you, I never would've hooked up with her." Ellie says, "It's okay Liv. We've all moved on. I really am happy for them, if they're happy, you know." Liv says, "Yeah, I know. Now that I think about it. I guess it does seem a little odd, considering you, me and Lauren, were like the three musketeers as kids, and you and Marcus were the it couple." Ellie laughs as she dries her eyes, and says, "The it couple sissy? Really?" Liv laughs as she says, "I'm just being honest."

Ellie says, "Yeah, that's true I guess. But the day is anew, and it sounds like we are all happier and more blessed today than before. So it worked out." Liv hears her sister trying to put a happy spin on this matter, and she's happy for her. Maybe she has moved on, just the surprise of that news threw her for a loop. She says, "Agreed sissy. We all are much better now than we were back then." Ellie says, "Yeah, starting with the debacle that was you and Mike. Or what about the sexual tension between Zoe and Malcom?"

Liv smiles as she says, "God that was like a soap opera huh?" Ellie says, "Yeah, a really bad one." They both laugh in agreement. Liv says, "Mike and I were very short lived, but I am glad that Zoe and Malcom finally took care of their business." Ellie says, "Girl yes. Took them forever, but at least they quenched their thirsts." Liv says, "Why do you think it ended up being only a one night stand?" Ellie replies, "Because Zoe has been commitment phobic, and career driven since we were kids. Remember she used to say she was never having kids." Liv replies, "Yeah, I do. It's true, she's always had an adverse view of marriage and family, despite how tight we all are." Ellie says, "Nana would say, she's just rebelling against her environment, for attention." Liv smiles as she says, "You're probably right sissy. Nana was always good at diagnosing us. It was like having Sigmund Freud as a grandparent, growing up." Ellie replies, "True, no wonder we are such well-adjusted people."

She and Liv crack up. It's great talking to each other. But Liv knows she needs to finish her work, before Fitz gets back. Liv suddenly hears her nephews' voices, and knows duty calls. So she says, "I will let you go lady; kiss the boys for me." Ellie says, "Okay sissy, and seriously, tell Lauren I said hello, and don't forget to send me a pic of you all dolled up." Liv smiles as she says, "Okay sissy. I will. Love you." Ellie replies, "Love you too."

As their call ends Liv realizes it's already 8:30pm. She grabs her laptop and gets back to work; about 2 hours later she is done, and feeling a little tired. She sends the finalized numbers to Cyrus and Jennifer; next she sends a template she created, for number and poll sorting to Joe and Meagan. She shares her secret for compiling the information so quickly and efficiently. Joe responds to her via text with a thank you for the help she gave today.


	155. Chapter 155

She responds no problem, and thanks him for his part as well. As she finishes up her conversation with him. She thinks about Ellie again. She's hopeful she really is okay, knowing about Lauren and Marcus now. She sounded okay, but she knows her sister is quite good at playing a role. She remembers as kids telling her; she should've been an actress, because she really can be very convincing, even when she's not really sure of what's going on.

Her thoughts are broken, when she hears the door open. She looks back, and in walks her knight and shining armor. He looks worn and beat; but still sexy as ever. She gets up to greet him, and sees his tired eyes, with a bright smile. She walks over to him, and he grabs her up into his arms, without saying a word. He kisses her deeply, and romantically.

The kiss ends with his hands gripping her ass, as he says, "Hi." She smiles and says, "Hi; I missed you." He replies, "I missed you too; why aren't you naked, and in bed?" She smiles as she says, "I just got done with the last report, and was heading in to shower. But honestly baby you look beat. Why don't you go shower, while I order you some food?"

He smiles sinfully, and licks his lips as he says, "I want more than food Liv," Pressing himself firmly against her. She grins as she says, "You can have whatever you like baby; but go shower first it will help you relax." He kisses her once more, and she almost forgets her damn name. Once the kiss breaks he sees her still entranced by him. It makes him smile; he never gets tired of seeing the reaction he gets out of her.

She licks her lips after the kiss, and says, "Damn," He laughs and says, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." They both laugh, as she shakes herself from her love stupor, and grabs her phone as he backs away, and goes to take his shower.

She calls room service, and orders for him. Afterwards, she undresses and goes to join him in the shower. She goes into the bathroom, and he's standing under the water. She watches the water run down his naked sculpted body, and rippling over the curves of his muscular physique. Giddy with anticipation, and completely naked she steps in.

He turns to face her, and takes her hand, as he sits down on the built in. She walks over, and straddles him, as he leans back. She sees the desire for her in his eyes; as she sits down on his lap, he grips her ass, and pulls her forward. His touch sets her on fire.

They kiss as she slides down onto him; the grip he has on her is ridiculously intense. They establish a workable rhythm quickly; her wetness is perfect. "OOOOh baby," She moans as he strokes her, and she strokes back with him. She's settling in on him working her hips, and he's enjoying every whip and swirl of her motion. "Oh Livy Damn!" He says, as he feels her grinding hard and deep on him. "Oh Fitz MMMM," She moans, as she whips her head back, increasing her pace; as their paces synchronize, they both grunt, and moan relentlessly as their arousal ceilings explode.

The force of their release is so great, that they hold each other for several minutes to recover. Once their breathing returns to normal he says, "Damn that was intense." She smiles and says, "Yes, I missed you so much today." He replies, "I know me too baby."

They share sweet kisses, as he continues to have her wrapped in his arms. She feels like he is in thought or worried about something. So she asks, "Is everything okay?" He responds reluctantly, because they have already had this conversation. However, he can't help it. Every time he sees it; it bothers him.

He takes a breath and says; "Yeah, it's just that Daniel Douglas was with us today. Seeing them together is depressing Liv." She shakes her head and says "Fitz stop." He looks at her with a confusing look. She continues, "We are not the Langston's; that isn't going to be us. I need you to stop thinking like that, okay." He smiles at her and says, "Okay Livy; your right." She smiles back, kisses him, and says let's get out your food will be here soon." They wash up, and he puts on some clothes. She puts on a robe.

After the food arrives, she sits with him as he eats; he shares some of his food with her, since the portions are so large, and she didn't eat dinner. They eat and talk. She tells him about her day; the vitamins, Ellie's drama, her talk with Zoe, and her talk with Meagan. He's surprised that she hasn't spilled the beans about the baby to anyone else. But he keeps that thought to himself. Instead he lets her in on his day as well; especially his talk with Cyrus. She also thinks Cy is up to something; but is sure they will find out his angle at some point.

After dinner, they climb into bed; she sees he is exhausted. He's already yawning. She snuggles up to him, as he holds her in his arms. He kisses her forehead, and then her lips, as his hand slides down her body. She says, "Fitz you are tired. I'm fine with just going to sleep." He smiles as he says, "I'm not that tired Livy." He looks deep into her eyes, as he slips his fingers between her crease.

She says, "Fitz oooh…." "Do you want me to stop?" He asks. As she bites her bottom lip in response to his touch. He loves watching her as he pleases her. His touch is like magic; he hears her respond, "No. Don't stop." She mutters out as he manipulates her clit with his fingers; he feels her hips thrusting. She grips his arm as she prepares for release. Her arousal spikes, and within seconds she releases.

As she finishes, he sucks on her breasts, and licks her nipples; she's moaning incessantly. Between his touch, and her release she is riding the pleasure bubble. As he focuses intently on pleasing her; he feels her body tension rising again. Her arousal is rebuilding; it brings a smile to his face, as he moves on to please her further.

He slides down her body; she feels his kisses leading down to her love den. He pauses at her stomach, and kisses it twice; she smiles, and rubs his face. He then proceeds to his destination. He lifts her left leg, and kisses her inner thigh from midway down to her lips, between her hips.

His kisses are sultry and sensual; she moans massaging his head, as he plunges his tongue deep into her. Her back arches as she exclaims "OOOOOh Fitz!" He licks, and sucks her clit repeatedly, as she thrusts her hips. His tongue wraps around her clit, as she wraps her legs around his head; she hears him moaning, as she gushes with more wetness. The wetter she gets, the more he licks her pleasingly. His tongue is like silk ribbons, sliding all over her body. The sensation is incredible; she feels her arousal rising quickly, and knows she is about to blow.

He's going all in, and she can't take it. He feels her resisting, but he wants to taste her, and he wants it now. He puts both of her legs over his shoulder; her feet are on his back. He dives deeper into her with his tongue, delving into her core. Again her back arches and her clit twinges. She thrusts mightily four times; her toes ball up, and she sits up as she exclaims "OOOOh Fitz OOOOh OOOOh!" With her legs wrapped around his head, trapping him in her goodness, she lays sweating and panting.


	156. Chapter 156

As she tries to recover he licks her clean below; she's completely spent. All she can do is moan and lye still. She releases him from her grip; as her orgasm passes through her body allowing her muscles to move. He's enjoying watching her struggle to regain her composure. He climbs back on top of her, and she smiles at him slightly out of her haze. He kisses her as she feels him between her legs; he's knocking at her door, and ready for entry.

He pushes forward and goes slowly at first; she moans sensually. He loves her love sounds. They excite him immensely; she moans in his ear as he thrusts moderately. He's encased in her wetness, and relishing every minute of it. She feels his stroke pace increasing, as she slides out of her haze.

He knows that she is now engaged; her thrusts are strengthening. She kisses his lips, and he kisses her back. She smiles lustfully, and asks "MMMM Is It Good Baby?" He replies "MMMM Yes So Good." He feels her thrusting intensify, and her wetness increases as he moans "OOOh Livy MMMM." He moans louder as she becomes sloppy wet. He looks into her eyes; she moans as she smiles and asks, "Did you miss me?" He replies, "OOOOOh Yeah." She replies, "Then give it to me baby; I need to feel you."

He feels her thrusts, and her flexing muscles, and he gives in; he increases his pace too, as he feels his pulsation. He lifts her left leg, and begins to pound her hard and fast. They are moaning and thrusting as one and feeling their arousals follow the same path. She wants his climax and wants it right now.

She feels him chasing hers, and she chases his. He feels her clit twinge once, twice, then three times; she grips his back, and begins to contort. He feels her letting go so he plows through, and a host of thrusts later he explodes after her release. They share kisses as he lies next to her holding her; they are both breathless, and trying to recapture their balance. They settle into the sheets, and cuddle until they fall asleep.

Liv awakes in the morning, in bed all alone; she sits up unsure of where he is. She looks at the clock and sees it's 7am. He went to work out without me. She thinks to herself. She shakes her head, and gets up; she showers, and dresses in her work out gear. She peruses the workout sheet Lisa sent her and heads to the gym.

Escorted by secret service, she goes to the gym, and sure enough he's lifting weights. She walks in as if she doesn't see him, and goes to the treadmill. He sees her, and knows immediately she's mad he didn't wake her. But he wanted her to get some rest. He decides to let her work out, and not bother her; he finishes his last set and leaves.

When she looks up she sees he's gone. She can't believe he left again, and didn't say a word. But she keeps calm and focuses in on her workout. After an hour of walking she does her arms and legs; but no crunches or squats. She wants to do them, but knows in her condition those are not safe.

After her forty five minutes of weights, and an hour of walking, her work out is complete. She heads back upstairs, and her head is clearer than it was this morning. She was upset initially that he didn't wake her; but she knows he only did it for her to rest. So she lets it go; she doesn't want to fight.

She gets to the room and room service is already delivered. She walks into the bedroom, and he's half dressed. He looks at her as she removes her earbuds. He speaks to her, as he says, "Good morning beautiful." She smiles and says, "Good morning handsome." He didn't expect a good greeting by her being mad earlier; but he sees she is calm now.

She walks over to him and says, "Thanks for letting me sleep in, that was nice of you." He looks at her with confusion, as he asks, "Are you okay?" She laughs and says, "Yes I am fine; yes I was mad earlier, but I know you did it for a good reason. So, I am letting it go. But please trust me to tell you, when I need rest. Don't just assume okay."

He agrees and says, "Okay baby;" as he kisses her sweetly. She's glad he agrees to listen to her; she's also glad she didn't talk to him when she was mad. That could've gone all wrong. As she removes her clothes to shower, he continues to dress, as he turns on the television. As she heads into the shower, they both hear on the news, "rumor has it. Olivia Pope and Presidential hopeful Fitzgerald Grant, are on the outs." Liv and Fitz look at each other and laugh, as they both ignore it, and he changes the channel. She thinks to herself, where do they get their information.

She finishes her shower, and dresses to join him at the breakfast table. When she sits down she sees him putting his phone away smiling. She asks, "What is so funny may I ask?" He replies, "Nothing, just a text from Andrew, asking about us breaking up." She looks at him shaking her head, as she asks, "Why would anyone who knows us, believe what they hear?" Fitz replies, "Who knows babe; I am surprised your family hasn't called you." She replies, "God, I hope they don't. I really don't want to talk about any nonsense."

He agrees, it's annoying to refute every rumor that arises; he says, "Anyway, let's talk about our plan for the day." She smiles as she swallows her bacon, and says, "Well, we are leaving around 9am. So you can drop me off at Lauren's spa. Then you can send a car to get me at 3, after her and I come back from lunch." He looks at her and says, "Livy, you never said you were leaving the spa."

She takes a breath, and says, "Fitz we are going to lunch and coming back; why would that be an issue?" He takes a breath and says "because Liv I don't want you walking the streets of NY without security. It's not safe." Fitz feels a fight coming; he was hoping not, but he's not backing down this time. She's taking a security detail.

Initially she wants to argue about her freedom, and how she doesn't need security in the neighborhood she grew up in. But their previous conversation pops into her head. This is her life now, and she must own it; especially, with her now being pregnant. Despite her feelings about it, she has to let him protect her, and their baby. Besides that, she doesn't want to fight with him; she hates when they fight.


	157. Chapter 157

He sees her facial expression change, just before she says, "I just wanted to spend some time with Lauren, hanging out like we did as kids. But I realize things are different now. So how about we go to a restaurant for lunch, when I am done with my appointment, somewhere preapproved by secret service?" He sits back in his chair, kind of amazed at her quick change in position; he knows she was going to fight him on this at first. But he takes the change, as a pleasant surprise, as he says, "That sounds doable Liv. Come up with a list, so they can check them out while you're at the salon."

She smiles at him and says, "Yes Mr. President." He laughs and shakes his head. But says, "I like that; feel free to use it later, stated just like that." She giggles at him; as they both smile at each other. As they finish their breakfast, she asks, "Other than the donor lunch, and haircut. What's on your agenda today?" He sighs and says, "I have to do a final fitting on my tuxedo, the radio spot, and the TV spot, to discuss the gala tonight, and a meeting regarding a donor dinner, I mentioned last night."

She replies, "Oh yeah; you said we had to talk about it later." She sees him sit forward, and say, "The co-sponsor of the dinner is Senator Baily." Liv drinks the rest of her juice, as she swallows her vitamin. She looks at him and says, "Okay, so what's the problem?" He looks at her with some confusion; he clarifies his concern by saying, "it's Cynthia Baily Liv." She smiles and says, "Fitz I know who she is, and who she was to you. Unless you have feelings for her; I am trying to understand, why her co-sponsoring a dinner to raise campaign funds would be an issue."

In a confused tone, he asks, "So you don't have an issue with this?" She responds, "No Fitz. I don't. Should I have an issue with it? Do you have feelings for her?" He gives her a look of annoyance as he says, "Liv is that a serious question?" She gets up and walks around to his side of the table; she takes his hand, and leads him over to the couch. He sits down first, and she climbs into his lap smiling.

He loves it when she gets into his lap, and she does too. She straddles him as she says, "Baby, I trust you implicitly; we are solid. So I have no worries about either of our exes showing up. If all of yours want to throw you a donor dinner; let them, because at the end of the night you're leaving with me." He smiles at her, and says, "You're unbelievable baby. I am one lucky man." She smiles and says, "Yes you are, and don't forget it."

He leans in to kiss her, as he says, "Never." They share a romantic kiss, and her phone goes off, alerting them it's time to go. They grab their belongings and hop in the car; in route to the shop they sit together in the back of the car, talking about their upcoming evening. He explains how the night normally goes; it gives her some insight on what to expect, as far as her dealings with Mellie. As much as she wants to be out and about with him; she definitely isn't looking forward to seeing her. But it's a part of her life now, so she accepts if fully.

They arrive at the spa; the car pulls in around back. She calls Lauren and lets her know she's outside, and secret service has to sweep the premises. Lauren lets them in, and she sits in the car with Fitz until they are done. When the agents finish, she kisses Fitz quickly, and runs inside. When she gets inside, Lauren grabs her for a hug. She says, "Hey girlfriend, I have missed you." Liv hugs her back and says, "I've missed you too girl."

Their embrace ends as Lauren says, "Girl you have not changed a bit; you still look the same." Liv responds, "Thank you lady; so do you. I love your shop this is gorgeous Lauren." She smiles with pride as she says, "Thank you girl. I am very proud of it; come on let me show you around." Before they start the tour, Lauren looks nervous, because of the agents' presence. Liv says, "Try to relax; they are just a part of the background." Lauren says, "Wow, does this happen everywhere you go?" Liv replies, "Yes mam. You get used to it after a while. But let's not let it damper the day though, okay?"

Lauren agrees, as she says, "Okay." Liv excitedly follows her to every room; it is exquisite from top to bottom. Very nicely built and decorated. The color scheme, the layout, and the ambiance, is absolutely fantastic. After the tour, Liv says, "Lauren my goodness, you have every right to be proud of this; it's absolutely fabulous. It's also great you could do this in the old neighborhood too."

Lauren agrees with her; as she says, "Yeah when Marcus and I were talking about expanding the shop. It was important to me that we stayed here. I am never leaving this neighborhood Liv. I love it here." Liv understands; if she could she'd stay here too. She says, "That's great Lauren; I am so proud of you, and happy for your success." She smiles as she says, "Awe thanks mama. I'm not the only one who is successful, Ms. soon to be first lady." Liv laughs at her and blushes at her comment. She continues, as she says, "Girl you landed yourself a presidential candidate; you always were an over achiever."

They both laugh together, as Liv says, "Wait you are one to talk. Marcus is one of the hottest record producers, and song writers in the industry. So I'd say you did well too my dear." Lauren laughs and admits, they both have always aimed high, and dated successful men. Together their list of exes is a who's who of music, entertainment, and politics.

After catching up a bit, they decide to get her day of beauty started, with her massage, manicure, pedicure, facial, body waxing, her hair, and her make-up. Liv is giddy at the prospect of her day of beauty. Lauren introduces her to the masseuse, and leaves her in very capable hands. The best part of her session is that everything is done in one room except hair and make-up. Each room is a full service room for all of the spa services.

As she finishes with her last spa service she walks out into the hair salon; Lauren is waiting for her. "Come on girlie you're on a schedule." Liv laughs as she makes fun of the instructions she sent her making sure they could keep to the schedule. "We are making great time; thank you again Lauren for doing this for me."

She replies, "Girl please, this is mutually beneficial; now you know you're going to take a photo before you leave, right? You're also going to sign it for me. So I can hang it on my wall for publicity," Liv laughs and says, "Yes mam."

As she settles into her salon chair, and she prepares to do her hair. She asks, "So were the spa services to your liking?" Liv replies, "Yes girl; that massage was nice." Not as nice as the one her man gave her, she thinks to herself; but nice. Liv laughs to herself. She says, "Actually, everything was perfect; even the waxing. Sometimes that can be a bear." Lauren agrees, as she says, "If they don't know what they're doing honey, they can damage the cookie." Liv says, "Girl that is so not an option." Liv and Lauren bust out laughing.


	158. Chapter 158

When the laughter session ends. Lauren asks, "So what did you want done to your hair?" Liv is unsure; she says, "Here is a picture of my dress, maybe this will give you an idea. Because I'm open." She takes out her phone, and the screen saver gets a reaction from Lauren. She says, "Oh wow Liv. Is that you and your boo?" Liv smiles and says, "Yes, this is us going to a black tie function. The picture was taken in front of his house."

Lauren reaches for the phone to take a closer look. She says, "Liv you two look remarkable together." She smiles and says, "Thank you," blushing. Lauren sees her blushing, and says, "Damn girl. He has you on lock huh?" Liv laughs and says, "Yeah he does. In more ways than one." Lauren laughs as she says, "Well alright; get it girl!" They again laugh heartily, as she finally flips to the picture of her dress, and Lauren gets inspired.

Three hours later, Liv is glamour personified; she absolutely loves her hair. She knows Fitz is going to be floored at her look; he loves playing in her hair and loves when she wears it down. So she is happy Lauren went with a beautiful soft curl roller set wrap. She loves how her hair lays in the front, and how it hangs past her shoulders in the back. Her hair is growing so fast; she thinks to herself, another benefit of pregnancy. Nonetheless, she is beyond happy with the finished look. They decide to go to eat, at a secret service approved, Italian Bistro not far from the shop.

At the restaurant they have a blast; they eat, they dish dirt on friends, and family. They essentially catch up on absolutely everything. Liv finds out Lauren's father died recently. She is saddened by the news especially since he was such a good guy. She tells her that her mother is doing well despite the loss. But she is moving her in, with her and her family, to keep a closer eye on her.

Lauren boasts about her 4 kids and great family life; Liv wants to share her impending claim to motherhood. But she keeps her mouth closed about it; one day soon she will be able to talk about it openly. Just not at this time. The late lunch is great; they both have a great time, and are sad that it has to end. Liv drops her back off at the shop afterwards. But before she gets out of the car; they make plans to meet at the hotel later to do her make-up. As they pull off she looks at her watch, and sees it's already 3pm. When she looks at her phone that's buzzing she sees a familiar sexy face.

As she answers she hears, "Hey beautiful, where are you?" She smiles, "I am on my way back to the hotel and you?" He sighs as he says, "I am here freshly showered, naked, and waiting for you." She smiles with sin on her mind, as she says, "Damn, isn't that a sight." They both laugh, as he asks, "How far out are you?" She replies, "I am about twenty minutes out." He responds, "Okay, well I will see you when you get here. Love you." She replies, "Okay, love you too," and they hang up.

After hanging up the phone; he looks over at the velvet jewelry box, sitting on the dresser. She's going to flip when she sees this; he thinks to himself. He patiently waits for her, as he sits down on the couch, and watches television. He catches up on the latest polling, and commentary on the campaign race. He sees the coverage of their last rally; it's unbelievable how many people turned up.

It's remarkable to think of the following they have for this campaign. He owes Liv a lot of the credit; all of her ideas have worked like gangbusters. Between her and the rest of his team, he's feeling more confident than ever they could win this race.

After he ponders a bit, he hears the door open, and Liv walks in. She's smiling at him, and he smiles back. She walks over to the couch, and she straddles him, as she says, "Hi," he replies, "Hi," and they share a kiss. When the kiss ends, he says, "I love your hair baby." She smiles as she says, "Thank you. I thought you were naked." He laughs and says, "I was joking; but I do have something for you though."

She says, "MMMM is it in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" He smiles as he says, "No, it's not in my pocket, but yes that's me being happy to see you. The real surprise I have for you is in the bedroom." She looks at him with confusion in her eyes. With a smile, he replies, "Get up babe. So I can show it to you."

She gets up, and he takes her hand; he leads her into the bedroom, and over to the dresser. She sees a black Cartier jewelry box; she looks back at him, as he watches her intensely. He smiles and says, "Open it Liv." Trying not to freak out, she asks, "Fitz what is this?" He laughs as he walks up behind her, and whispers in her ear, "Don't be scared just open it."

She reaches out and opens the box; she sees a necklace, and a pair of earrings, that blinds her from the shine of the diamonds. It's a 10 carat Caresse D'orchidees Par Cartier necklace, with matching earrings. She is in awe; the sight leaves her clasping her hand over her mouth. She's silent at first; he can't tell if she likes what she sees or not.

Then he hears her say, "Oh my God." She feels him slide his hands around her waist, as he whispers in her ear, "Happy anniversary baby." She turns to him and asks, "What do you mean?" He smiles as he says, "8 months ago today, you walked into my life, and I have never been happier. I love you so much Liv. This is an expression of my love for you." She shakes her head, as he holds her in his arms; her eyes are watering. He says, "Liv don't cry;" She responds, "I can't help it;" as she buries her head in his chest. He smiles, knowing he has touched her deeply.

After a few minutes, she looks up at him as he asks, "Are you okay?" She sighs as she says, "Yeah I am okay." He asks, "Good, do you like your gifts?" She then realizes she hasn't said a word about the gift. She says, "I'm sorry; yes I love them thank you baby." She kisses his lips to thank him more appropriately. Once the kiss breaks, he sees a shift in her facial expression. He asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She replies, "I didn't get you anything; I didn't even remember it was our anniversary."

He calms her immediately, by saying, "Liv relax; I didn't buy you a gift to get one; I bought it because I wanted to do it. I just used the anniversary as an excuse. I would've bought it anyway. I told you a long time ago, you deserved something special. So here is something special from me to you." He sees her struggling to accept his gift; he knows she thinks it's too much. But, before she can say anything, he says, "Please accept this gift Livy; let me spoil you please?" She smiles as she says, "Okay, you are so good to me Fitz; thank you so much."


	159. Chapter 159

He sees the gratitude in her eyes and says, "Again, you're eternally welcome Liv. But it's me that needs to thank you. Thank you for being exactly what I needed in my life; you've helped me become a better man. You've greatly, upgraded my life, and my perspective, far more than I could ever dream. I simply can't thank you enough; but I will spend the rest of my life, trying to come close." She touches his face and says, "Awe baby; you're so sweet; I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too Livy."

The kiss they share is an instant fire starter; within seconds they are ripping their clothes off of each other. Naked in a blink of an eye they fall onto the bed; he says "Liv your hair." She says in a breathless voice "I can fix it" as she kisses him. "Are you sure?" He asks, breaking the kiss. She grabs his face and says, "Fitz, can you please stop talking?" He laughs at her lust driven impatience; now she knows how it feels, when she does this to him. Nonetheless, he agrees to continue, without any further interjection on his part.

He kisses her deeply; the kiss feels like it's the beginning of a thrill ride. Their tongues intertwine, and caress each other dancing the perfect dance; the way they connect when they kiss is like magic. It's never too much or too little; it's always just right. Just strong enough or just wet enough. As his hands roam her body giving her a wonderful case of the feel goods, she prepares to feel him enter her.

But he has other plans first; as he massages her breasts, he slides down her body kissing her all the way down. His kisses feel like tiny caresses on her skin; her body reacts to him so easily. She feels her wetness running like a faucet. Damn what this man does to her just by a kiss, and a touch is absolutely insane. As he reaches her under carriage she feels him grab her thighs.

He loves kissing her thighs; her essence lines them; he licks and sucks every drop. He moans as he licks her, and so does she; him at the taste of her sweetness, and her at the pleasure she feels delivered by his tongue. As he cleans her thighs, he makes his way down to her honey pot; it's dripping with goodness ready to explode. She feels his tongue start at the bottom and lick her lips all the way to the top.

The subtle teasing licks are sensual and seductive; she gasps and grabs a hand full of his curls. He smiles knowing he's driving her wild; he repeats the act several times until she is thrusting her hips and grabbing his ears. She's pulling his face into her; he goes in gladly with his tongue fully extended, and ready to devour her sweetness for several minutes.

As he uses his flourishing tongue motions up, down, and around her clitoris, as well as in, and out of her core, she's moaning incessantly. His efficiency and skill, is second to none; he's hitting every crevice of her internally. It's like his tongue is a magnet, pulling every bit of pleasure from her body. Her wetness is beyond comprehension; she's released twice, and he's still chasing after more. He's eating her alive, and she is loving every lick and suck; but this time, as her arousal builds, its stronger than she's ever felt.

She feels her arousal spiking, as he has her clit surrounded by his tongue and lips. She's thrusting in motion, with his head movements; she feels herself about to blow. As he slides his ring, and middle fingers, inside her repeatedly; her back arches, and her toes curl. He can feel her feet on his back.

He knows he has her as she lifts slightly off the bed; she's screaming his name with significant passion and vigor. As she rips the sheets from the bed; she releases and sits up partially like a woman in labor. She's loudly expelling yells of innate pleasure and passion. As her river flows like the Mississippi, she falls back onto the bed, and yelps once more. He licks and cleans her up once more, leaving her gasping and moaning.

He slides up her body, and he kisses her; she kisses him back as she says, "Oh My Damn!" He laughs as he kisses her neck; she rubs his head, as he asks, "Did I make you feel good baby?" She replies, "Baby you made me feel amazing." They kiss again entranced, as she rolls him over on his back; she sits atop him, and before he can say a word, she slides him inside her.

As she takes all of him, he loves to watch her face; she bites her bottom lip initially. Then she adjusts her body; her tongue hangs out of her mouth slightly, as her head tilts back, and she moans "MMMMHMMM." He loves that him being inside her gives her that look, and makes her feel such pleasure. Watching her reaction to him turns him on.

He reaches up and massages her breasts, as she finds her balance atop him. His touch on her breasts, gives her pleasure senses a run for their money. She is approaching overload already; clearly his intense work down low, is having its lasting effects. Her wetness is so encompassing, he is moaning without any regard for what he says. He's grunting, moaning, and swearing, as she is doing the same. It's clearly their most intense session yet; there's no time, or room, to care about being bashful. She's saying what she feels, and he is responding in kind.

The harder she works her hips, the dirtier the talk gets; she feels his pulsation is picking up. She knows he's super close, and so is she. She's on the edge and ready to let go; she begins her muscle flex technique, and there it is. His pulsation breaks loose, and his aggression spikes, as he grips her hips, and thrusts vehemently from below.

It feels like she's riding a bucking bronco as he thrusts. She grounds herself, as she grips his shoulders. She retains control over the session, as she grinds and pounds him, with delight. Feeling like she needs to change up the game. She untucks her feet, and goes into a squat motion. Then she bounces up and down on him; as he yells, "Holy Fuck!" She smiles devilishly, and continues her motion. She feels him pulsate once, twice, and the third time, as her clit spasms, and they both explode together.

Amidst the explosion, she falls down onto his chest, and kisses him; he holds her tight, and she settles into his chest. There is silence for a moment, as they both try to recover, their physical and mental faculties. After feeling some sense of normal. Liv looks up at him, already staring down at her. "Well damn!" She says with a smile. He replies, "I think that about sums it up." She smiles and laughs, as he does too. Inquisitively he asks, "Where'd the bouncing move come from?" She smiles as she asks, "Did you like that?" He grabs her ass as he says, "Is that a trick question?" She laughs and smiles, as she replies, "no; just checking."

Their moment is broken by her phone ringing; she looks over at her skirt on the floor. Her phone is in her pocket. She scrambles to get it, realizing its Lauren. She answers saying, "Hey Lauren." Lauren replies, "Hey Liv. I was just calling to let you know. I am on my way." As she hears her talking, she looks in the mirror. "Oh boy." Lauren hears her say. She asks, "What's wrong Liv?" Liv replies, "Uhm can you bring your hair kit too?" Lauren laughs and says, "How bad is it Liv?" She responds, "On a scale of 1 to 10, we are talking an 8." Lauren busts out laughing; but then says, "No worries; I've been there hon. I am on my way, see you in an hour."


	160. Chapter 160

After ending her call, she sees Fitz still lying in bed; he is relaxing, with his eyes closed. He has the sheet on him, but he's pitching a tent. She knows she should be heading to the shower to get ready for her second hair appointment. However, in her mind, duty calls; so she grabs her hair tie from off the dresser, and goes back for another round.

He feels her climb into bed. His eyes open, as he suddenly feels cool air, and then a warm touch below. She leans in and says; "you just relax, and I will take care of this for you." He smiles and says, "What?" She smiles, kisses his lips, and then pulls away. She turns around with her back to him, as she straddles him, and bends over in front of him. She sees the smile on his face, go from innocent to full of desire.

He grabs and smacks her ass, as she moans. She loves his touch, it does something to her. She has never been able to climax just by a spanking, until being with him. As he spanks her bare handed across her cheeks she listens to him grunting and moaning, and they have sexy word play; she releases within seconds. Upon her release he grabs her ass, and pulls her down onto him. As he enters her, they both moan, "Oh Fuck!"

She grinds on him hard and fast from the beginning; he's gripping her waist, and entranced by her wetness, as well as the sight of her firm, round ass bouncing in front of him. She hears him moan, and yell, "Goddamn, it's so good!" She loves the confirmation of his love sounds. She has to agree; it feels damn good. So good, she is already on the cusp, and so is he.

She feels his pulsations picking up, as well as the twinging of her clit, as she thrusts. She knows that it's just a matter of time before they both blow. Despite both of their desires to keep it going, they know it has to end. She drops her shoulders forward, and begins twerking her ass, with every thrust of her hips.

The change in motion causes him to sit up; he grabs her ass, and moans, "OOOOOOh Shiiit! Liv Damn!" She sees he likes her little trick. His pulsation is increasing, and so are their thrusts. Her smile now fades, into the look of pure passion; as she nears the brink of release. She feels the end coming; she can almost touch it and so can he. Their last thrusts synchronize and the mutual explosion occurs. She falls forward after draining every bit of him; the muscle contortions they feel are incredible. Neither can move initially; but after 10 minutes, they regain movement and full function.

He pulls her into his arms, and kisses her once more, before saying, "You are just full of surprises today huh?" She knows he's referring to yet another sex trick, she's pulled out of her bag. She smiles innocently and says, "I have no idea what you mean." He laughs at her and says, "Okay, then we better start getting dressed Ms. Innocent." She grins and agrees; but neither want to. He looks at her hair and asks, "Are you sure you can fix your hair?" She smiles and says, "I hope Lauren can save it. She's on her way." He kisses her and says, "Okay, let's get ready babe."

They get in the shower and get done quickly; Fitz dresses in some jeans and a shirt. He doesn't want to put on is tux until the last minute. But he has all of his clothes laid out in the spare bedroom. She comes out of the shower and asks him, "Where are your clothes for tonight?"

He replies, "I put everything in the spare bedroom; I figured I'd let you have the bedroom. You have more to do than I do." She smiles and says, "Thank you baby; by the way. I like your haircut." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome, and I am glad you like my haircut. I still have to tweak it a bit."

She grins at him and kisses him on the cheek. "What's that for?" He asks as she says, "Just because." He smiles at her, and kisses her lips, as he swats her on the ass, and says, "Thank you." She giggles at his affinity for smacking, or grabbing her ass, all the time. All she can say is, thank the gene gods, for his favorite asset of hers.

As he walks away, she finishes drying off, and lotions her skin, moisturizing all the key areas. She calls him back into the room to do her back. Surprisingly, he behaves, and only swats her on the behind, when he's done after washing his hands. He then kisses her on the lips, and goes back into, the living room to watch television.

Once he's out of the room, she puts on her lingerie for the evening. Wait until he sees this later, she giggles to herself. Despite her 5lb pick up, she is still looking good, in her lingerie. She thinks to herself, as she models in the mirror. As Fitz watches television until he needs to dress; he hears a knock at the door. When the door opens; he sees a very pretty light skinned woman, with a short haircut, and glasses; she's well dressed, carrying a small case, and wheeling a larger one behind her.

He says, "Hello, you must be Lauren." She looks at him and says, "Hello, yes I am, and you must be Fitz." He replies, "Guilty; come on in. Liv is in the master bedroom waiting for you." He points her in the direction of the bedroom, and then says, "You two have fun." He says as he goes into the second bedroom, with his I-Pad in hand.

Liv hears him talking and comes to the door of the bedroom; she sees Lauren walking toward her. She says, "Hey Lauren." Lauren smiles and says, "Hey Liv," but then sees her hair and says, "uhm damn." Liv realizes she's referring to her hair and laughs. As they walk into the bedroom, she did her best to disguise the appearance of recent hot sex; but her best effort wasn't good enough. Lauren enters the room, and starts opening her bags. But says, "Given who answered the door, and the looks from this room, your hair condition is no mystery."

They both laugh, as Liv asks, "Can you fix it?" She smirks and says, "Girl I can fix anything. Sit down and let me see what I'm working with." Liv sits on the vanity seat, and Lauren goes to work; she is able to salvage the curls at the top, but has to flat iron the rest of her hair. As she fixes her hairdo, and saving the day in the process, they have girl talk.

Lauren says, "I didn't tell you earlier Liv; but I am really happy for you. You seem very happy with him." Liv smiles and says, "Yeah, I am very happy Lauren; he's awesome. Thank you." As Lauren finishes her hair, she turns her around, to look in the mirror and says, "You're welcome." Liv's face tells her she is overjoyed, she was able to not only fix her hair, but improve it. She says, "Oh Lauren, it looks better than it did before.


	161. Chapter 161

You are a life saver." Lauren smiles as she says, "Yes mam that's what I do. Now, does your dress have to go over your head?" Liv says, "No, I step into it." Lauren replies, "Okay good; let's go ahead and do your make-up, then I will help you with your dress."

Liv grins with excitement, as Lauren takes out her make-up kit, and begins to paint her face. She uses some new tricks she's learned with the smoky eye, and the mixing of the lip color; once she adds the lashes, the foundation, and the mascara, her finished result is fantastic.

Liv is in awe, when she turns her to face the mirror. She says, "Lauren wow; I look so pretty!" Lauren replies, "Girl you look hot! Damn pretty!" They both laugh; as Liv gets up and says "Okay, time to put on my dress." She walks over to the closet, and Lauren takes it down off the hanger; she removes the steaming bag, and unzips it.

When it's completely uncovered; Lauren gasps as she says, "Livy this is beautiful girl!" Liv grins as she stares at it; it really is very pretty, especially in person. She snaps out of her thoughts as she says, "Thank you, Ellie and I picked it out." Lauren smiles as she says, "You two made a great choice. Come on let's see it on you." She unties her robe, revealing her lingerie. Lauren snickers as she says, "Girl, by the look of those undies, it appears you're trying to get pregnant."

Liv grins thinking to herself; uhm it's too late for that thought." But instead she says, "Hey I'm just keeping him interested." Lauren replies, "Well, with that outfit honey, he'd have to be Stevie Wonder, or gay not to be." Lauren was quite the comic, and Liv loved her for it. She reminds her allot of Ellie; very quick witted, and sweet until you cross her. Then it was all claws, and downhill, from that point on.

As Lauren holds the dress up for her, she steps into it, and she zips her up. When she turns around she says, "Okay, now you need jewelry." Liv replies, "Oh, behind you!" Lauren turns around, and sees the most elegant, beautiful necklace, and matching earrings she's ever seen. She exclaims, "Oh my God Livy! This is magnificent; is it new?" Liv beams as she says, "Yes he just gave it to me today; it's an anniversary gift."

She pauses as she asks, "Wait, how long have you been together again?" Liv laughs as she says, "Together for 4 months, but we met 8 months ago. So he termed it as an 8th month anniversary." Lauren says, "Wow girlfriend, you have a keeper." She replies as she helps Liv with the clasp on the necklace; then hands her the earrings.

As Liv puts on her shoes, she replies, "He is a keeper Lauren, but not because of the jewelry, or other things he can buy me. He's a keeper because he loves me. I mean really loves me for who I am, with all of my quirks. He doesn't judge me, or try to change me, like other men have tried to in my past."

Lauren knows exactly what she means; she remembers the issues she had with Edison. She also recalls the late night calls after arguments with Jordan. Liv could always find the sexiest, most attractive, successful men. But she never found love before. It was apparent to her that this time it was different; she was head over heels in love with this man, and he loved her back.

Lauren takes her dear friends hand and says, "Livy you deserve all the happiness in the world, and I am so glad that you've finally found the one." Liv replies, "Me too Lauren; he's my everything, and I can't wait to be his wife." Lauren grins widely as she says, "Yay don't forget the invite."

They both laugh and share a hug, as Liv says, "No question; you will definitely be there, and probably in the wedding depending on the size. You could be a bridesmaid with, Zoe, and Ellie." She replies, "How are Zoe and Ellie doing?" Liv says, " Zoe is doing very well. She's working as an art photo journalist in LA. Still single, but living life to the fullest. I am so very proud of her."

Lauren smiles as she says, "That's fantastic. She always was very good with cameras." Liv says, "Yeah she was. She took pictures of everything, all the time." They laugh together reminiscing on old times, as Lauren asks, "What about Ellie." Liv replies, she is doing well too; she's a stay at home mother. She put her medical practice on hold, after having her twin boys, and she recently had a little girl." Lauren smiles as she asks, "So she's married and happy?" Liv smiles as she says, "Yeah, very happy. Why do you ask?"

She sighs as she responds, "I don't know. I guess being with you today, I realized, the last time we were all together. She and Marcus were together, and now he and I are married, and she and I haven't spoken in forever. Even when we went away to school; you and I still talked sometimes, but Ellie and I haven't talked since our high-school graduation."

Liv thinks for a moment and realizes she's right; Lauren and Ellie have been estranged friends for much longer than she thought, until this moment. Liv asks, "Why do you think that's the case Lauren?" She shrugs her shoulders and then says, "I don't know, so much happens over time. I guess people get busy, and lose track of people they don't see every day."

Liv takes her response as a valid one; but she can't help but wonder what more lies beneath the mystery of Ellie and Lauren's relationship falling apart. Nonetheless, it's a mystery for another day. So Liv says, "Yeah, it's been a long time. But honestly, I wouldn't worry about it. People grow up and move on." Liv notices the uncomfortable look on her face, after her last comment. But before she can inquire further; their conversation is interrupted by Fitz's knock on the door, letting them know they have to leave in the next 30 minutes to be on time.

Liv yells, "Okay babe, we are almost done!" He hears her through the door, and replies, "Okay babe. I am impatiently waiting." She smiles at his reply. As he waits; he's checking out his own look in the living room floor length mirror. Not bad he says to himself. His phone rings, and its Cyrus. He says, "Hey Cy, are you and James ready?" Cyrus replies, "Hey Fitz; yes we are ready, and the group is waiting for you two." Fitz replies, "Relax Cy; Liv is finishing up right now, and we will be down in the next few minutes, I promise."

As he hangs up the phone; the bedroom door opens. He looks up, and Lauren walks out first. She smiles at Fitz kindly and says, "Presenting the future first lady of the United States, Olivia Pope-Grant." Liv comes out smiling, and Fitz's eyes lock on to her. Lauren notices how he stares at her, and is overjoyed at how he focuses on her. The love he has for her friend is remarkable. It does her heart good to see the love is mutual.

Liv sees him staring at her, and she is in awe too. He looks fantastic; his hair is curly, and his smile is bright. The tuxedo is so well fitted, it should be a crime. It hangs so well on his well-built frame. She feels his eyes on her, and she loves every second of it. As he stares at her deeply; he thinks to himself she looks absolutely mesmerizing. He cannot take his eyes off of her. The jewelry he bought matches her dress perfectly, and her hair and make-up are flawless.

He stands in silence for so long, that both Lauren, and Liv ask, "What do you think?" He snaps out of his trance and says, "I'm sorry; wow, baby. You look gorgeous! Oh and thank you Lauren; you did a great job." She smiles and says, "You both are very welcome. I will grab my things and scoot, so you two can go." She walks into the bedroom to get her cases, as Liv walks toward Fitz. He takes her hand, and she places her clutch under her arm. As he looks into her eyes, he says, "Livy you are certainly going to be the bell of the gala."

She smiles as she says, "Good, that's what I was shooting for." He laughs as he says, "Somebody wants to show off huh?" She says admittedly, "Yes I do. It's our first night out as a couple publicly, and I want it to be perfect." He touches her face as he says, "It's perfect just by having you on my arm Liv. I don't need anything else." She smiles at him, as he kisses her lips lightly. Again she's eternally thankful for color stay, smudge proof make-up, and she is giddy at the moment and the kiss.

As their kiss ends, Lauren comes out of the bedroom ready to go. She asks if she can take a photo of them together. They pose for photos and Liv sends Ellie some pictures. They leave the suite; Lauren going home, as Liv profusely thanks her again, and them going to the gala.

When they enter the lobby, Sally, and Jennifer both come down on the elevator next to theirs. Liv sees them, and their handsome dates waiting with Cyrus and James. The ladies look gorgeous, and Liv wastes no time complimenting them. They also do the same for her; in addition to mutual compliments to the gentlemen.


	162. Chapter 162

They are escorted to the limousine, and arrive at 7:30pm on the nose; they all walk the red carpet, but there is no doubt who the media is trying to see. As soon as Liv, and Fitz step foot onto the carpet, the bulbs are flashing, and their names are being called from every direction. They handle the moment graciously, and professionally. They look absolutely spectacular together; both beaming with pride, and looking exceptionally happy.

As they walk the carpet smiling, they hold hands, and wave to the cameras; there are requests for them to kiss on camera, and Fitz willingly obliges. Liv is skeptical at first; but she gives in, and they share a suitable peck. After spending their allotted time on the carpet; they make their way inside the building. Walking inside, Liv says, "That was insane;" he agrees as he says, "Yeah I will never get used to that." "Agreed" she says.

As they walk into the lobby of the building; Liv looks at all of the beautiful artwork. She loves the ambiance, and the décor it's exquisite. The decorations for the event are also perfect. "Fitz this is fabulous." He says, "Thank you; it looks like we have a few more people than last year."

"No doubt the fact your running for president helped with the participation," She says with a smile. He must admit; his current political status is helping raise more money for the foundation. Looking at the advance donations; they have already raised 5 million dollars, before taking one check from anyone tonight. There are definitely upsides to having connections; one of them is fund raising.

As they walk into the main ball room; they meet up with their guests, and table mates. Everyone marvels at the ambiance; Sally keeps commenting on how lovely everything looks. Surprisingly her, and Daniel Douglas are dying to get on the dance floor. Liv is happy to see them in a good mood. Jennifer and her husband look happy as well, and then there's Cyrus and James. James turns Cyrus into a different man. He is absolutely glowing with him by his side.

As they make their way to their table; everyone finds their assigned seat. As they all take their seats, an usher comes over to Fitz. It's time for the opening remarks; so he leads him up to the stage. But before he walks away; he looks at Liv and says, "Wish me luck." "You won't need it" she says.

As he walks away, she admires his walk; he looks as good going as he does coming. How did she ever get so lucky?" She wonders to herself. As he walks out onto the stage; he receives thunderous applause. As he and Mellie both walk across the stage toward the podium; there's another gentleman walking with them.

He introduces the man as one of the board of directors of the foundation. His name is Robert Fuller. He goes on to praise him for his individual efforts in fund raising. He explains that the board members are a key reason why the foundation is so much of a success, and they don't get enough recognition. The crowd roars with applause again, and the opening remarks are a hit; Fitz and Mellie both speak as well as Robert.

Interestingly enough; Fitz took every photo opportunity with both Robert and Mellie verses he, and Mellie, every chance he got. There was not one shot with just the two of them. She now understood his plan; he was going to simply, and politely push her away. If he doesn't talk to her, or deal with her. Then there is no chance of an incident. It's operation ignore her. Liv laughs, and loves the idea. She takes a note to do the same thing if given the chance.

As they exit the stage. She sees Mellie walking quickly behind Fitz, as Robert walks off in a different direction. Liv thinks to herself; Mellie has to be furious at Fitz for this stunt. A part of her wants to go back stage; but she refrains from moving, knowing that Fitz can handle this on his own.

Fitz hears the sound of heels clicking behind him, and then feels a hand on his arm. He stops, and as he turns around, Mellie says, "Will you please hold on a minute?" He replies, "What is it?" He knows why she's mad; but he doesn't care, and he will never admit to it. She looks at him with confusion, and anger in her eyes, and in her voice, as she asks, "What the hell was that? Why was Robert on the stage with us?"

Fitz sighs as he says, "Mellie what's wrong with recognizing the board members? They do more work than both of us concerning the day to day operations, and the fund raising." She sees what he's trying to do, and she wants to get him to admit it. "Fitz this had nothing to do with Robert or the board. This is about you being afraid to be on the stage with me. What's wrong? Is your girlfriend feeling threatened?"

Fitz almost bursts out into laughter as he says, "You're kidding right? News flash Mellie everything isn't always about you; especially this situation. Your paranoid as always, and you need to see someone about that." He walks away, and she grabs him again, as she says "look me in the eye and tell me this isn't about us."

He turns to face her and says, "Mellie this isn't about us, because there is no us; so let it go, and move on, okay." He sees that his words have an effect on her; he can see it in her eyes. But that's the way you have to be with Mellie. He knows he has to be direct and firm; otherwise she will speculate, and make things up. Seeing that she was processing his words, he takes this as a chance to walk away, as he returns to his table.

As he sits down at the table; Liv sees a smirk on his face. As she finishes the appetizer, she says "well played sir." He replies, "Thanks I had a good teacher." She notices out of the corner of her eye; Mellie is returning to her seat at the head table. She is wearing a smile; clearly to get through the moment. Liv knows that they had words; but she figures they will talk about it later. As he settles into his seat; Fitz joins the rest of the table, as they talk and eat, enjoying the food.

Once done they all get up to mingle; while Fitz goes to fund raise, mingle, and campaign. Over the next two hours. Liv runs into various people she knows from various business ventures, college, and her youth. It was great to catch up with them. She hears the dinner time announcement; but feels an urge to visit the ladies room.

She walks into the restroom, and finds a gorgeous surprise. It's quite beautiful. The bathroom boasts cream color walls, marble floors, and counter tops with gold trimmed fixtures. There are large back lit gold trimmed mirrors, and gold chandeliers, that also dawn the space. It's spectacular; Liv thinks to herself. The bathroom is as grand as the ball room. There is also a large sitting area that wraps around the bathroom, with comfortable white leather chairs.


	163. Chapter 163

She hears voices as she looks around at the layout. Feeling nature's call with a sense of urgency she walks into a stall. When she finishes she's at the sink when the voices get louder. She can tell they are getting closer. As she turns around to dry her hands; around the corner comes a familiar and dreaded face.

Liv takes a breath and tells herself don't take the bait. Mellie sees her and their eyes lock. She stares at Liv giving her the elevator eyes. She didn't notice before how young Liv looks. She is also very beautiful, but she will never tell her that. Liv feels the stare, and knows she's looking good as Mellie bubbles with hate and jealousy. Liv must admit however, Mellie is very attractive; too bad she's such a venomous snake though.

The silence is broken by Liv saying, "Hello Mellie." Her tone is cordial. She replies "Hello Olivia," with a cold tone. Liv feels the need to leave before things go south. But as she prepares to walk away, Mellie's friend says, who is this referring, to Liv. Mellie says freely, "Oh Michelle this is Fitz's hickey giver." Her retort pisses Liv off, but she keeps her cool and says, "Have a good night Mellie." Mellie is disappointed in her unwillingness to engage her. She thought sure Liv would respond back. But instead she turns around, and walks out leaving Mellie and Michelle alone.

As she walks out she takes another breath, and fixes her facial expression. She doesn't want Fitz to see her aggravated. She walks down the hall, and puts on her smile. As she enters back into the ballroom Fitz is standing a few feet away talking to government officials. He sees her  
and waves her over. She walks over and joins him in a spirited debate on economics.

By the end of the conversation his colleagues are very impressed with her. She knows she's done well by their smiles and nods. Their conversation is broken by the master of ceremony advising dinner is ready to be served.  
Walking over to their table he stares at her. She asks, "Why are you staring at me like that? Is something wrong?" He smiles as he says, "No, nothing's wrong; you just continue to impress me Ms. Pope."

They reach the table, and he pulls out her chair. She feels the urge to kiss him for his comment, but holds back. She looks at him and says, "Thank you." As she sits down. He catches her off guard, as he bends down kissing her on the lips with a quick peck. He sees the shock on her face, as he smiles and says "I'm fine with PDA. Don't be afraid to kiss me in public." She smiles; he knows her too well.

Mellie sees them from across the room. Liv looks up and sees her  
staring at them. When he settles into his seat; he puts his arm around her chair, and she moves closer to him. The look on Mellie's face is priceless. Fitz isn't aware of Liv's antics; but he's enjoying the attention though.

They eat and enjoy the conversation with their table mates, and dinner is delicious. Liv sees Mellie staring for most of the night, and she's enjoying it. She suddenly remembers the conversation she had with Hellen about thanking Mellie. The thought makes her smile.

Fitz sees her smile, and asks, "Is your dessert really that good?" She replies, "Actually yes, it's quite good." No way was she going to disclose the reason behind her smile. As they finish dessert the master of ceremony comes onto the stage to announce the presentation of the funds raised. This meant Mellie and Fitz would again have to stand together on stage.

As the announcer makes his preliminary remarks Mellie and Fitz walk to the stage. Before leaving the table he gives Liv a look to ensure she is okay. She smiles at him giving the go ahead response. However, the thought of him being that close to Mellie annoys the hell out of her.

As they walk up the stairs he is the ultimate gentleman taking her hand. They smile at each other as they walk up the stairs arm in arm. This time no Robert just the two of them. Liv is aware of all of the cameras so she is careful to keep her facial expression happy.

They both give fabulous remarks, and look great together standing on stage. It gives Liv a glimpse of what seeing them together in the past must have looked like. They did make a good looking couple. Looking at them it is apparent that Mellie is a bit nostalgic. She is gripping his arm long after they are on the stage, and they should've separated.

The cameras are flashing taking their picture. All Liv can think about is the number of pictures of them in tomorrow's paper. She feels herself getting upset. But she works to calm herself. She'd give anything for a glass of wine. The cider isn't doing a damn thing for her. Luckily she has chocolate in her purse. She slips a piece of chocolate in her mouth inconspicuously.

She manages to do it just in time before photos of her are being taken. No doubt a response to the pictures of Fitz and Mellie. But they catch nothing, but her smiling at them both. Liv works hard to present the correct image.  
After Fitz and Mellie's remarks the announcer takes the mic, and says the fund raising amount for the gala is a record setting 4 million dollars. Which means the total including the advance donations is 9 million dollars."  
The crowd erupts and Mellie no doubt plays to the attention. She smiles brightly, and pulls Fitz close. She makes an attempt to kiss him that is thwarted by him smoothly.

The rejection is present, but not blatant. If you blinked you missed it. But it was definitely there, which makes Liv eat another piece of chocolate. Thankfully, the announcement is done. However, they exit the stage out of sight of the ballroom. As soon as they cross the threshold Fitz pulls his arm back.

Mellie sees the anger in his face. Instead of backing off though she steps toward him saying, "Damn you're sexy when you're angry." He responds, "You have a serious problem Mellie. You can't ever resist taking the moment to make it about you. That ball room is full of influential people and press. This is a great night for the foundation. But you want to use this stage, and this moment to make advances at me publically. You'd rather try to embarrass me, Liv, and the foundation then to behave."

He's fuming and she knows it. She knows she's gone too far. But she couldn't help herself. She misses him, and was just having fun. She steps toward him and he says; "Don't touch me, or come any closer to me. I am so over your bullshit antics. I swear if you've caused so much as a ripple in the press, with your behavior, you're going to regret it."


	164. Chapter 164

As he walks away she says, "I'm sorry Fitz. I just miss you. I miss us and I couldn't resist." He hears the sincerity in her voice, and the pleading tone. He turns around to face her as he says, "I've already told you Mellie, You're way too late with that plea, and that still doesn't excuse your behavior. My advice is for you to grow the hell up, and get a life that doesn't involve me. Because once again you, and I are beyond over!" He sees the look of hurt on her face; but decides to walk away.

Mellie stands watching him walk away, knowing that once again she has messed up where he's concerned. As the people in the ballroom begin to dance and mingle. Liv looks around for Fitz, but doesn't see him. As she gets up to look for him he comes up behind her. She feels his hand on the small of her back. She looks up at him and can see that he's upset.

He looks into her eyes and she looks into his. She says, "Baby, don't let her get to you. The press is here. Smile please." He doesn't want to, but he does it. Just as he manages a smile they see flash bulbs. "Perfect timing," she says. He laughs at her silly joke. The cameras catch them laughing and smiling together. This is much better than them catching the scowl he had on his face a moment ago.

He kisses her on the cheek, and says, "Dance with me." She smiles and agrees to dance. They take the floor and not surprisingly all eyes are on them. They see Mellie dancing with someone as well. But neither one of them say a word about her; they both are clearly over her. Instead they focus on each other. "Congrats on your fund raiser Fitz; 9 million dollars is quite impressive."

He agrees it is fantastic. "Thanks baby" he says smiling. He stares at her as always; then says "You really look beautiful tonight Livy." She replies, "Thank you Fitz; you look very handsome too." He then feels the need to apologize. "Baby I'm sorry about her actions. I had no idea she was going to be like this. She's never done it before." Liv touches his face, and says, "It's fine Fitz no worries. You can't apologize for someone else. She's not sorry she did it, she meant it. She's trying to derail us. She wants you back and she's desperate."

He knows Liv is right, but he's still mad. "She almost caused a huge scene with that kiss attempt. Thank God I was able to prevent it. How did it look?" She says "it was obvious what she was trying to do, but your action wasn't blatant. So I doubt if anyone really noticed, or will talk about it. However, there will be tons of pictures of you two, in the paper tomorrow I'm sure."

The look on her face tells Fitz, she is not pleased by it at all, but she's handling it. He smiles at her as he says, "I love you." She smiles back as she says, "I love you too." The second song ends, and everyone applauds the band. Liv and Fitz make their way back to their table. They chat with their table mates. The conversation is redeeming, and they are having a good time again.

As the time rolls by, the night comes to an end. Fitz and Mellie again go onto the stage, to give closing remarks. But this time she behaves, and they walk away from each other, while on stage going in different directions. This time Liv is standing just off the stage. He walks into her arms, and gives her a grand kiss. One that reminds her of how much they love each other, and why he's more than worth it.

When the kiss breaks he asks, "Are you ready to go?" The look in his eyes, tells her he's really ready to go. She smiles seeing the fire in his eyes. She responds, "Yes but let me use the bathroom before we go." He says, "Okay," and they walk hand in hand back to the ballroom, and she goes to the rest room.

She enters the bathroom and uses the stall. As she finishes washing and drying her hands, she notices a woman sitting alone in the sitting area, appearing upset. She didn't see her when she entered. She asks the woman, "Are you okay mam?" The woman looks up and it's Mellie.

Liv steps back and says, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Good night." She says, as she walks away. She hears Mellie say, "You're not going to gloat?" Liv stops and responds, "There's no need to gloat Mellie this isn't a competition or a game. But if it was, you need to check the score board, because it's over and you lost."

Mellie scoffs and says, "There it is. So you do care. I was thinking you'd never rise to the occasion. I thought maybe you were scared." Liv gives her a look of disbelief. She asks, "What would I have to be scared of Mellie?" Mellie smiles and says, "Fitz and I have a connection. I know you saw it between us on stage tonight. Perhaps my presence threatens you."

Liv can't believe the delusion coming from her mouth. She's growing tired of her nonsense and says, "Mellie you're ridiculous. What I am is out of patience in dealing with you. Despite him telling you where you stand, and closing the proverbial door in your face, a few weeks ago, and tonight." Her reference to the rejection she receives from Fitz on two different occasions angers her. She didn't expect her to be so knowledgeable about their conversations. But she still attempts to stir the pot anyway.

She says, "So that's what he told you happened when he came over." Her implication that something more took place, takes Liv to the next level of anger.  
She picks up on her bull shit, and she calls her on it. "Yes Mellie he came to your house as you requested; but before he left to come see you, and after leaving your house he came home to me.

We made passionate love, and then he told me about your antics. He told me how he thought about me the entire time he was in your presence. In fact, I was sitting in his lap listening on speaker when he called you. So I'd say no your presence doesn't threaten me, it sickens, and saddens me. For goodness sake, you cheated on him with anything with a pulse, including his own father, and now that his father's dead, and Fitz is happy. I mean really happy. You want to take a run at him again, and ruin his life again." You are unbelievable, and there is a special place in hell for people like you."

Mellie is filling with jealousy and fuming. Liv shakes her head and says "I'm done with this, and I'm done with you. You had your chance and you screwed it up, and for that I will always be eternally grateful. Thank you for being foolish enough to let him go. I promise you I will not make that mistake."

Mellie gets up full of rage, and walks toward Liv as she says, "You don't know me. How dare you judge me?" Liv says, "You're right. I don't know you. But the one thing I do know is that Fitz belongs to me. So you can stop with your tired, and ridiculous ploys, to get him back. Because unlike you. I know how to treat a good man, and how to keep one. So believe me when I say. I've got this on lock, forever and always." Mellie says, "You may have him now, but the game between you and me has just begun."

Liv looks at her with a smirk and says, "Mellie, you really don't want to come after me. Please don't let the manicure and Prada shoes fool you; under all of this, I'm just a brown girl from Brooklyn, who doesn't back down from anything or anyone. So if you come for me and mine; you'd better be ready, when I come for you, because I will fight to the death to protect what's mine.


	165. Chapter 165

Mellie is impressed with the confidence in Liv's tone, and the conviction in her spirit. She sees that she is indeed a worthy opponent, and smiles as she says, "We will see about that Olivia!" As she storms out.

In her absence, Liv says out loud, "Indeed we shall see." She takes a breath, and looks at herself in the mirror, and smiles at her reflection. She's proud of herself for standing up to Mellie. If this means a wage of war, so be it. She walks out to meet Fitz with her head held high. He greets her and asks, "Are you okay? I saw Mellie storm by looking like she was on fire." Liv smiles as she says, "Yes I'm fine; we had a chat. But I'll tell you about it later. Let's go." He takes her hand, and they head to the car, with their guests in tow, calling it a night.

Along the way to the hotel; everyone boasts about the great time they had. It was really a night where everyone kicked back and relaxed. As they arrive back at the hotel; everyone goes to their rooms. Liv and Fitz note how happy Sally and Daniel still appear, as they head to their rooms. Liv says, "I guess love is in the air." Fitz smiles as he replies, "I truly hope so," grinning at her. As they step off of the elevator hand in hand; they walk to their suite with secret service.

They walk into the suite, and before the door is closed; they both are already undressing, as they walk into the bedroom. She removes her shoes, after she removes her jewelry. He has already removed his shoes, his tie is untied, jacket is removed, and his shirt is half unbuttoned. He sees her trying to unzip her dress; so he walks up behind her and asks, "Do you need some help?" She smiles and says, "Yes please." He unzips her, and the dress comes undone. She grabs it before it hits the floor, and steps out of it. She walks toward the closet; but feels his hands around her waist. She realizes; he's fixated on her lingerie.

He pulls her back into him; before she can say anything, and tosses the dress on the couch. He takes her into his arms, and lustfully asks, "So you've been hiding this under that dress all night?" She smiles as she looks him in his eyes and says, "I guess I have your approval huh?" He grabs her hand, and places it on his bulge for confirmation to her delight.

She giggles sinfully, as he swoops her off of her feet, and carries her over to the bed. Her black, and platinum embellished bra, panty, and garter set catches the light perfectly. It gives a glitter effect; he looks down at her like he is amazed. He says, "You are so beautiful baby." She smiles as she touches his face, and says, "Thank you; you make me feel beautiful." He kisses her deeply, as he removes his shirt, and she unbuttons his pants, as he removes them.

He unhooks her bra with one hand, as he kisses her. She's always amazed at how he does it so quickly; another super power to add to the list. She knows they need to talk. But his kisses, and his touch supersede the need to talk now. She decides to let go, and take in the moment; she slips her hands out of the arms of her bra, and he throws it across the room.

He grins as he kisses her neck, and then sucks, and licks her nipples. He pays close attention to them; he sucks and licks them slowly, because of their sensitivity. He hears her moaning, and feels her caressing his back as he licks, and sucks them repeatedly, as well as massages them to her liking. His touch lights her fire like nothing else; she feels her arousal climbing quickly.

How is it that just him touching her gets her started? Then with just a kiss following his touch, she is ready, willing, and able. It's a mystery she hopes she never finds the answer to; she's enjoying it way too much. As their session goes on; their responses are in sync from one step to the next, their love making is instinctive; they communicate without words.

He knows how, when, and where to touch her. He also knows what she needs, and how she needs it. But if she needs more she doesn't hesitate to ask, and he makes no bones about delivering. He always wants to please her no matter what.

As his mouth envelopes her right breast, and his fingers please her below; she is heading quickly toward pleasure overload, and she knows it. Her body is tensing, and her arousal is spiking; she is certainly headed for a cliff. The feeling is overwhelming; his talented mouth coupled with his masterful hands, is unbelievable.

He knows she's close; so he does the gentlemanly thing, and helps her finish, and finish strong. He increases his hand motion, and intensifies his sucking on her breast. The sudden change causes her hip thrusts to become more aggressive. She's moaning and grunting, as she turns the corner onto orgasm road. She grips his back, and digs her nails into his skin, as her back arches, and she expels a great moan; she releases with great power and agility.

Her smiles and subtle moans; tell him he has yet again delivered great pleasure to his lady love. Her moans, and the knowledge that he pleases her so well motivates him, and makes him desire her more. He relishes in her coming down off of her high. She feels his hands where they always end up. She smiles as she looks down at him. He's kissing her stomach, and rubbing it, like he is cherishing their baby, before he or she arrives.

Picturing him being so in love with their baby already, makes her love him even more. Despite the love making being ridiculously hot; It's their love for each other, that she loves even more than the physical aspect of their expression. As he slides down her body; she runs her fingers through is curls. His hair is soft, and thick. It feels like feathers between her fingers.

He slides down her body further; when he arrives, she can tell by his enthusiasm, he likes her fresh landscaping. He licks her lips deliberately, and repeatedly before separating her folds. His licks alone make her moan, and her body contort. As he licks her like his favorite ice cream; he's moaning showing his enjoyment. She is getting wetter by the second; her juices begin to seep out, as he licks her even more feverishly.

She's thrusting her hips and moaning; he hears her arousal climbing again. He can tell in her voice she is really close already. He has limited time to work with; as he holds her crease open, he allows her juices to run free. He sees the epitome of it all, and licks his lips in excitement. First manipulating her nub with his fingers, he feels her thrust motion change.

His thumb is slipping on and off of it, due to her wetness, and her moans are increasing. The manipulation is sending her to another level. "MMMMM Fitz." She moans. He smiles watching her eyes half closed, as she massages her breasts, while he works his magic with his fingers down below.


	166. Chapter 166

Feeling her body tension rising quickly; he ups the ante by settling lower between her legs. He sharply slides his tongue into her core, still rubbing her nub. The quick and methodical insertion of his tongue, causes her body to suddenly tense up. A jolt goes through her, from her clit to her toes, making her thrust uncontrollably, and moan loudly.

His motion triggers a response that sends her on a thrusting, and moaning rampage. She's speeding toward the edge, and he immerses himself into her. He's deep inside her, and she's thrusting with all she has. As she feels herself trending toward the end, she grips the back of his head, and screams "Yes Yes Yes Oh God Yessss!"

Breathless and barely mobile she explodes like a fire bomb; the evidence of her eruption is all over her thighs, and on his tongue. He gleefully cleans her up, and enjoys every bit of her goodness. "MMMMM So Good," she hears him say, as he licks, and sops up every bit of her essence.

After cleaning up the mess he helps her make, all too willingly; he kisses up her body again, stopping at her tummy, and kissing it carefully. He continues to her face, and they kiss deeply; the taste of her on his tongue, always makes her hotter. She can't explain it, but it does; it increases her desire for him, and her aggression hitches.

As he rises up between her legs, she feels his aggression level rising too; they both know what they need. As she smiles at him he leans back, and she turns over. Face down ass up, she thinks.

After landing on her knees, and assuming the position, she feels his grip on her waist. It's tight and firm; he caresses her body first, and kisses her back; it's almost like an apology before he eviscerates her from behind, an expression of love. She feels him angling between her legs; his erection is huge.

She licks her lips with anticipation; as he slides in they both moan loudly. Her wetness and tightness are unreal; he settles in quickly. His strokes are deliberate at first. He's stroking with precise motion, and by his moans she knows he's enjoying it. He's slipping and sliding, in and out of her, with zero hesitation, and providing great pleasure.

Once he feels like she is ready for more; she feels his grip tighten on her hips; then his pace increases. He notices her moans get louder; she starts to thrust back at him, and he moans louder too. "Oh Yeah Like That Baby!" She says as he begins to pound her; he feels her walls contorting. But he's not pulsating yet. He revels in the fact that she's about to blow, but he isn't; he smacks her ass hard, and thrusts even harder, knowing that's what she wants.

She looks back at him, grunting, and moaning with lust in her eyes; seeing her look, he smacks her ass repeatedly, with every other thrust. He feels her clit throbbing, as he hits it harder, and harder. She screams louder and louder, until her back arches, and her release comes with a vengeance. Her release triggers his pulsation; so before she can work her way through the orgasm, she is still in motion.

He lifts his leg, and bangs her unapologetically, as his aggression rages, and he can't stop himself. He goes into a trance of constant thrusts, and moans, as he pulls her back into him with such force. He can't stop, it's not an option, and she's receiving every blow willingly. As she slides out of her haze, she feels the power in his impact. The reverberation is causing her arousal to rebuild.

She didn't think she had anymore left; but clearly her body has other plans. He's pounding her mercilessly, she can feel his pulsation. She feels her wetness increasing from his stroke. He's grunting and moaning, and cursing, and she's getting hotter. He's very close, and within seconds now, she isn't far behind. His dirty talk is turning her on more and more. She cries out, "Harder baby, harder!" He grunts once more, and after a series of hard thrusts, they both fall over the edge into orgasm.

They collapse onto the bed a few seconds after he unloads; she refuses to disengage until he's done. The feeling of him pumping into her, always makes her feel like the task is complete. Lying together and crippled by orgasm, they attempt to catch their breaths.

He asks her; "Are you okay?" She responds, "I think so." His head pops up, as he asks, "Did I hurt you?" He says with concern reaching for her. She quickly says, "No baby I'm fine; but my legs don't work yet." He smiles, and pulls her over to him. He takes her into his arms, and she settles with her back against his chest. They both yawn and share I love you's as they fall asleep.

As the sun shines, covering the beautiful New York skyline. Liv and Fitz come in from their early morning workout. Liv is surprised at the energy she has, despite their late night. But she completes her workout and feels great; as they enter the suite sweaty, and starving they both head to the bedroom. As they strip their clothes, he turns on the television. As they figured, pictures of their evening are front page news.

They both stand captivated by the photos; the pictures of them on the red carpet line the screen. The news anchors speak highly of their appearance, and their playful nature. One comments on a picture of Liv, looking at him and Mellie on stage together. "One would've thought that this would be awkward; but looking at Ms. Pope's face, she has no worries." Says the female anchor.

The male co-host says, "So does this mean we can dispel these rumors, of these two ladies hating each other, or Olivia Pope being threatened by his ex?" The female anchor says, "I sure hope so; no fire here people, let's move on." Liv smiles at the report; but knows that's just one of many morning show programs, and doesn't include the newspaper feeds or social media.

Taking a breath, Fitz looks at her and says, "Well that wasn't bad." She smiles and says, "That's one show out of how many?" Fitz says, "You're being a negative nelly Liv." She laughs and says, "No, I am being a realist Fitz; trust me it's coming soon." She says as she walks into the bathroom to shower.

He follows her into the bathroom, thinking about her comment; she sees he's consumed. She asks, "What's wrong?" He replies, "I am just tired of her and her bullshit that's all." She feels his pain; life is more difficult with her around. She makes light by saying, "it is what it is, but thanks for not allowing her to ruin our night."

He hugs her and says, "Or our morning." He replies, referring to their romp pre-work out. She laughs as she says, "Yes especially, this morning." She makes fun of him, for his declaration of her ability to please him, during their last session. He blushes and she kisses him, as he says, "You have an amazing effect on me." She lets him off the hook as she says, "You have the same effect on me baby." They share a quick kiss; get out of the shower, dress and sit down to breakfast.


	167. Chapter 167

Over breakfast they discuss their night in detail; the fun of it first, and then the dreaded Mellie conversation. He discloses his interaction with her to Liv, and it explains her interaction with her both times. She advises him of her moments with her as well, and he shakes his head; he says, "Will she ever learn?" Liv looks at him and says, "Probably not; she's full of excuses." He agrees she has hit the nail on the head.

He asks, "So now that she is waging war on you, any plans?" He asks; she laughs and says, "I have had worse people than her after me. I think I will be fine. I am just annoyed that I engaged her at all. Letting her get me to respond was weak."

He takes her hand as he says, "Liv you were defending yourself; that makes sense. Don't beat yourself up over it." She appreciates his reassurance; but she knows that her responding to her just made things worse. Now she doesn't have a clue what she will be up to. But she will probably find out soon enough.

As they finish eating, Liv sees her phone flashing; she picks it up and checks it, as he grabs his, and they both sit on the couch. "Remember, we have lunch with my parents and grand-parents at 1:00." She says as she scrolls through missed calls, text messages and some emails. He initially doesn't reply; he's engrossed in his phone too.

As she notices a text from Zoe, she pauses, and reads it at least 4 times, before she looks up at Fitz. He looks up, and sees her face; immediately he sees something is wrong. He asks, "Baby what's wrong?" She sighs and sits back on the couch, as she says, "I swear if she takes it to this level. I will destroy her." Fitz is finding it hard to understand her utterances, and wants her to calm down, and tell him what's going on. He grabs her, and says, "Liv tell me what you're so upset about. But before she responds, he sees her phone. He reads the message too, and looks at it with a blank stare.

**Thank you all for your continued interest in my fan fiction story; it's so humbling to know you all love and care about this story as much as I do. I really appreciate the support as well as the comments and critiques. Please keep them coming because I read each and every one with glee.**

**My apologies for the hiatus; but life calls sometimes and you have to answer the door bell. But I am back. So get ready because the ride continues for sure. Please continue to follow and share the story; in the next installment we find out what the text message said, what Mellie is up to, what Cyrus' interest in Liv and Fitz's relationship is really about and more. Be blessed everyone!**


	168. Chapter 168

Mellie sits on the couch in the family home, her and Fitz built; she's trying to refocus herself. She is excited about her new job as curator for the Baldwin Art Group. She's worked for them before; but if she nails this exhibit, she will get the permanent position for sure. She's sure she's picked the right artist for this project. Having met her and seeing her work, she feels confident that this will be a home run. However, she can't escape the fact that she looks very familiar to her. She's sure she's seen her somewhere before, but she can't place it; her curiosity sends her to google.

A few seconds later, her picture comes up with a bio, referencing her education, parents, her last name, and a blue link that says, siblings. When she clicks it, to her surprise a photo comes up that shocks her. She almost drops her coffee. It's a photo of two women who look exactly the same. She has twin sisters, and one of them is Olivia Pope; she says, "That's why she looks so damn familiar, she could be their third twin."

A haze comes over her; oh the things she could do with this new found information, she thinks. But her thought of revenge ends briefly. She realizes the conflict. She can't afford to go after her, without jeopardizing her new position, with the Baldwin Art Group. But she could surely have fun, with this fun fact. She's sure Zoe doesn't know who she is, or maybe she does, and is playing it cool.

Regardless of that, the fun can really begin, if she signs that contract. The signer's clause in the agreement, will certainly be a wonderful surprise for her in the end. She's almost giddy about the prospect of this news, and feeling a little full of herself in the moment. She may have found a way to get back at Olivia after all. She was thinking she would indirectly go after her, by enacting her plan against Fitz. But getting them both from both ends, seems like the perfect plan.

If nothing else she can make her think she's gunning for her sister Zoe. That will force her to attack first, which she will purposely publicize, causing definite embarrassment for them, when she finds out she was wrong. Surely that will not play well in the media she thinks.

As she turns on the television, she watches coverage of last night's gala. She sees herself on the red carpet, she looks great. However, there is limited footage of her inside the gala; they only show the opening remarks. That wasn't a part of the deal. Where's the coverage of the kiss attempt, and why aren't they talking about the argument between her and Olivia? She's paying good money to make this happen, and she's not happy with the result so far. As she watches further, she's getting more upset. Her plan isn't panning out as she hoped; listening to the coverage, it seems like mentioning her name is an after-thought.

The live coverage was not supposed to be doctored; she tries to calm herself. After a moment of thinking, she takes solace in the fact that the basis of the plan, is still in place. She's going to make Fitz pay. He's going to regret trying to erase her from his life. She matters and she exists; he had a life before his precious Olivia, and its time he was forced to talk about it. Not to mention what his family took from her. If it wasn't for Big Gerry, her life could've been very different. She's tired of being disregarded; it stops now.

Her thoughts are broken by a ringing phone; she sees it's her mother. She takes a breath before she answers, and says, "Hello mother; is everything okay?" Her mother replies. "Hello Mel; I was checking on you, after the gala last night. I see Fitz has himself a new woman, and she's quite young and beautiful." She rolls her eyes as her mother speaks; she can tell she's already started hitting the bottle for the day.

However, she replies, "I am doing fine mother. I saw Fitz and his girlfriend. But they are of no consequence to me. I was there for the purpose of the charity." Her mother laughs and says, "Girl who are you trying to kid? Tell me you don't wish her dead. Damn you sure lost a good one there; too bad you got your daddy's wandering ways. Perhaps you could've kept him."

Mellie feels her blood pressure rising; this is what talking to her mother always does to her, when she's been drinking. Why does she even answer the phone? She asks herself in her head.

All her mother does is rehash the past, and make her feel terrible about the mistakes she's made. "Mother I really don't have time for this; I am going to let you go okay?" Her mother replies "don't be such a bitch Mel. It's not my fault your ex has forgotten all about you. Hell, I doubt if anyone remembers that you two were married."

She says laughing and then says with a smirk, "He hates you so much. he didn't let you keep his last name. It's a shame that after being married to him for almost 10 years, all you have left, is a bunch of memories of what could've been."

She is heated; she didn't need her mother's crass recount of her life. She can't take her mean talk anymore. She wishes she didn't know as much about her life as she does. At this point she is beyond tired of the taunts, and negativity stemming from their conversation. So she blows up as she always does. "Now I'm a bitch huh? Then I guess it's hereditary mommy dearest. You have a lot of nerve giving relationship advice. The only men that have ever made you happy are Jack Daniels and Johnny Walker. Even my father wasn't enough. You blame his wandering ways for the end of your marriage, but the truth is, you were no better than he was. Isn't that right mother?"

Her mother says, "Damn it you need to show me some respect; you have no idea what I was going through. I apologized for that. When will you let that go?" Mellie says, "Never mother. Your actions ruined my life. Do you understand that?"

Her mother is no longer having fun at her expense, so like the selfish, vindictive, mean spirited person she is. She says, "You are the biggest mistake of my life. I should've stayed at that abortion clinic, instead of leaving." Mellie is outdone by her mother's response.

She says, "I'm hanging up now, you cruel, and hateful Bitch, and please don't call back; I've had enough of your sunshine for one day. Go sleep it off!" She hangs up the phone and turns off the ringer. Her mother's cruelty is no surprise; their relationship has been hateful since she confronted her mother about her affair. The one that led to her father divorcing her, when Mellie and her sisters were young.

Her father wasn't a perfect man, but he was a good father to her and her sisters, and Mellie blames her mother's mistake, for driving him away. By the time she found out all of the facts, her father was already dead. So he went to his grave, not knowing the truth, and for that, Mellie will never forgive her mother or her lover, who is just as responsible, for ruining her life.

Completely outraged and needing to yell at someone; she picks up the phone and makes a call. When the husky three pack a day voice answers, he says, "I figured you'd be calling soon." She replies, "Yes and you know why I am calling right? I see the photos are suppressed, but why aren't they talking about our argument, or showing more video coverage of me and Fitz on stage?"

The man says, "Look, I did what you asked; it's not my fault if the main stream media, hasn't taken the bait yet, or shown everything they've been given. But be patient, this is a marathon not a sprint." Feeling like he's blowing her off, she says, "If this doesn't make a turn for the better soon; you're going to be running for your life. So you better make it happen and soon damn it!" She then slams down the phone.

Ironically, as the media coverage of the gala continues; one of the anchors comments on how perfect Olivia and Fitz look. While another anchor asks how Fitz has been able to be a bachelor all this time? Despite how much she hates her mother's words, she's right. No one remembers that he was previously married or that he was married to her.

In the footage they have her name as Melody Farmer, a Grant Foundation Co-Founder. Her bubbling anger and rage, begins to simmers a bit, because she knows in the back of her mind that will soon change. Soon everyone will be talking about her, and he will have to talk about her too.

After reading the text message, both Fitz and Liv sit together on the couch. Liv is obviously upset; she is ready to pounce, and Fitz is looking for a way to tell her to calm down. But he understands her feelings. He knows that she will not breathe until she talks to her sister. He wants her to calm down first; he just needs to find the words to help her relax. But before he can say anything, he hears a ringing phone.


	169. Chapter 169

He looks over, and sees her with her phone in her hand, on speaker, and her knee is bouncing. He touches it to stop it from shaking; she looks at him and he says, "Please try to calm down. We don't know what's going on yet." She sees the pleading in his eyes, and knows he's right. She takes a breath, and shakes her head, signaling she hears him.

As she gains some focus, she hears, "Hey sissy. I was just about to call you back." Liv replies, "Hey there. What's going on Zoe?" She hears Zoe breathe deeply, as she says, "Things have gone from great to bananas, in 24 hours." Liv is chomping at the bit and says, "Zoe, please tell us what's going on; you're killing us here."

She responds, "Who is us?" Fitz replies, "I'm here too Zoe; it's me, you, and Liv, unless you don't want me to hear it." Zoe responds, "Oh hi Fitz; no it's fine. I don't mind." He's happy she allows him to stay; he needs to be present, if nothing else to keep Liv from climbing the walls.

Liv says, "So now that you know who's here. Can you please talk about your text?" She responds, "Yes I can. Liv, remember when I told you I was taking a meeting the other day?" Liv replies, "Yeah I recall." Zoe says, "Okay well the meeting was supposed to be a formality. Several weeks ago. I was approached to do a three part spread for the Baldwin Art Group. They asked for me by name, after seeing my website, and some work I've done here for the magazine."

Liv says, "Oh my goodness Zoe, that's fantastic! You didn't tell me that when we spoke yesterday." Zoe replies, "I know I didn't tell anyone; I wanted to get all of my ducks lined up first, and then I would make the announcement." Liv understands her logic, so she lets it go, and says, "Well congrats on getting the offer that's huge!"

Fitz agrees and says, "A project like that could launch your career into another stratosphere. Congrats Zoe!" Zoe replies, "Thank you to both of you. I know it's a big deal, which is why I was so excited about it, and hopeful it was successful. But anyway, I go to the meeting, after doing the three test sessions as requested. I was told everything looked great. I walk into the meeting, and the woman at the table, introduces herself as Melody Farmer, but I can call her Mellie."

Zoe pauses as Liv shakes her head, and Fitz does the same. Liv asks, "So what did you do then Zoe?" She says, "I sat down and kept it professional; she offered me the job officially, she gave me a contract to look over, and I left." Liv asks, "So that was it?" Zoe replies, "So far, yes that's it. But I don't know what to do."

Liv takes a breath; most of her anxiety passes because she realizes Mellie doesn't know she's her sister. So no longer does she feel Zoe is in any danger. But she clarifies to be sure. "I know it's confusing Zoe. But are you sure, she doesn't know we are related?"

Zoe replies, "No, I don't think she knows; she said I looked familiar. But she didn't mention you or Fitz at all. I listened closely to see if she would go there. But she never did." Liv and Fitz feel some relief from her reply; but they both know that she's taking a huge risk.

"Zoe how does she not know you're related to Liv? Pope isn't a very common last name," Says Fitz. "You're right Fitz; but I don't use my last name professionally. Everyone knows me by my first name; or my site handle, pics by Zoe. Professionally all of my contracts are done in that name too; so I think that's why she probably didn't figure it out yet." Fitz and Liv look at each other agreeing that makes sense.

Zoe asks, "So Livy what do you think I should do?" Liv looks at the phone and says, "Zoe what do you want to do?" Zoe stutters a bit and then says, "I want to do the project sissy." Liv smiles and says, "Good, then you should do the project. They wanted the best, and you are the best Zoe. So take credit for your talent. This isn't about me, Fitz, or Mellie. It's about you." Fitz understands what Liv is saying; but feels like they are walking into a mine field.

Not sure of what to do he just blurts it out, as he says, "Liv are you sure this is wise? What happens when she realizes who Zoe is?" Liv responds, "Yes, I do think it's wise Fitz. She will have a contract, it's not like she can fire her for being my sister." He understands this fact; but feels its unnecessary drama. He says, "No, she may not be able to fire her; but she can make her life a living hell; does she really want to go through that? Do you Zoe?"

Zoe hears the question and thinks for a moment, before saying, "This is an amazing opportunity, and I don't want to pass on it for any reason, not related to me or my abilities. With all due respect Fitz, I may be young; but my parents didn't raise any cowards. If she comes for me because of you and my sister's relationship, there will be hell to pay. But I refuse to let go of my blessings, because of her inability to move on."

Liv is bubbling with pride hearing Zoe's reply. Fitz has an expression on his face also indicating he is impressed by her resolve. But he makes sure she understands his point; he says, "Zoe, I don't want you to think, I don't believe you can handle yourself. I am sure you can; but understand, she isn't one to fight clean or fair. If she finds out about you being Liv's sister, things could get ugly. Are you sure you want to work under that pressure?" While Liv also respects Zoe's reply, she also agrees with Fitz; playing with Mellie, is not a game one can take lightly.

Zoe responds, "Thank you for the respect Fitz, I appreciate it; I know this is going to be a challenge. But I also know if I don't take it; I will be kicking myself later. So I am ready to give it a shot. Plus it's a three part project; so it's not like she's my permanent boss. I can make it through it."

Liv is very proud of her baby sister. "Zoe I am very proud of your strength to go after what you want, and not back down. But know that it's not always bad to walk away. I have to ask, are you sure you want to do this? Because once you sign the contract, walking away will not be as easy."

Zoe replies, "Absolutely Livy. I am beyond ready." Liv and Fitz share a look, and Fitz knows Liv can't let her do this alone. He sees it in her eyes; she sees him looking back at her, and she sees him give her the non-verbal okay she needs. She kisses his lips and smiles, as she says, "Okay Zoe. I need you to fax Harrison your contract right now. so he can start vetting it. We need to know exactly what we are working with here. That way if something comes up, we will be ready."

Zoe agrees they need to prepare for the worst case scenario. "Okay Liv; would Harrison be there today, it's Sunday?" She replies, "No, he wouldn't be there; but send it to his office fax machine. He will get it in the morning. I will give him a heads up." Zoe replies, "Okay, I will send it to him when we hang up. Just send me the number."

Liv responds, "Okay that will work. Hey did you tell Ellie about this yet?" Zoe replies with a laugh, "Yeah I told her; I had to calm her down first though. She was ready to ride up to the office Brooklyn style." Liv, Fitz, and Zoe all laugh; Ellie is the excitable one; she is always ready for confrontation. She should've been an attorney instead of a doctor, is what her father always says about her.


	170. Chapter 170

When the laughter dies down, Zoe says, "Livy, are you sure you're going to be okay with me doing this? I don't want things to change between us." Liv appreciates her concern; but says, "Zoe you will always be my baby sister; no job will change that fact. I am more than okay with you taking this job I promise. I hope you kill it; even if Mellie does end up getting some praise for its success. You are the real star, and that's what I am most proud of." She takes reassurance in her words; Fitz also feels her sincerity, she really is in support of Zoe's choice.

Zoe says, "Okay sissy. I am so glad you said that; I was so worried. I couldn't sleep last night. That's why I kept calling and texting. I forgot about the gala. I saw you two on television though; you looked amazing." Liv smiles at Fitz as she says, "It was an amazing night. But did you see all the pictures from last night?" Zoe replies, "I saw you two on the red carpet, you and Fitz dancing and laughing together, oh and one with you watching him on stage with him looking back at you." Liv notices that she doesn't mention anything about the one with him and Mellie.

She looks at Fitz and he picks up on it too; not one mention of Mellie in any of the pictures. She clarifies, just to be clear, as she says, "So all of the pictures were just of me and Fitz?" She replies, "Yes, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you two were the only couple at the event. You were on every channel, and across all of the newspapers. Not to mention the donation tally, 9 million dollars. My goodness that's fantastic, congrats by the way Fitz." He replies, "Thanks Zoe." She replies, "You're welcome"

Realizing the time Liv says, "Oh goodness, I hate to rush you sissy; but we have lunch with the family soon. Are we all good now?" She replies, "Yes sissy, we are good; I can rest now, and I will send Harrison my contract. Don't forget to send me the number, and be sure to give the family my love." Liv replies, "Of course I will; I'm texting you the fax number now, and I will call you when I have some news okay?" Zoe responds, "Okay thanks again Livy. Love you." She replies, "You're welcome; love you too sissy."

When they hang up; Liv lets out a sigh of relief, and sits back on the couch, and Fitz follows suit. They both feel like they have stepped into Alice in wonderland. He says, "Liv what are the odds of her being the curator for the same project that Zoe is offered?" Liv responds, "I don't know; but I am hopeful this goes by without incident. Her going after Zoe is a game changer." Fitz sees the look in her eyes; he knows she's serious. He knows if that happens, Liv will be hell on wheels to stop.

However, he tries to be the voice of reason, amidst the drama, and gives some perspective. He says, "Liv I know you want to protect Zoe; but it's my job to protect you. Even if I am protecting you from yourself; so let me say this. If this gets out of hand, you have to promise to walk away, or ask for help." She sees the seriousness in his face; she knows that protecting her health, and the health of their unborn child, is his main priority. She can't fault him for being who he is; he's her superman. She touches his face and says, "I promise I will be careful, and I will ask for help if needed. But I can't walk away from this."

He understands her response; not wanting to fight, he just kisses her lips. He pulls her close for a minute, his thoughts are swirling. As their embrace ends he says, "Liv I respect your feelings about this, and I don't want to fight with you about it. Just promise me that you will not let this go too far; and if it does, and I call time out on it you will listen to me."

She feels the intensity in his voice; he's not backing down from this, and she doesn't blame him. Not wanting to fight either, and understanding his position she says, "Okay I agree; if it goes too far, I will let you pull the plug. But we talk about it first Fitz. Do you agree to do that?" He nods his head in agreement. They share a sweet kiss, and then he says, "We'd better get ready to go meet your family."

She takes a breath and says, "I almost forgot about that." Looking at her watch, as she gets up off the couch; seeing it's already 11:30 am. After doing her hair, and taking her vitamin; she grabs her jacket, and they head out to meet her parents, and grandparents for lunch. On the way they agree not to discuss the pressing Mellie and Zoe situation with them.

The restaurant of choice is the Big Apple Restaurant in Time Square. As they ride to the restaurant Fitz asks, "Why do you think the pictures of Mellie didn't make the news?" Liv replies, "I am not sure; it's really odd. It's almost as if someone made them go away." Liv and Fitz look at each other, and say together "Cyrus?"

They both realize that the only way shots like the ones of him and Mellie are pulled, is if major influence is used, on the big market papers and Networks. "Damn him; he's always doing something unsolicited" says Liv. Fitz counters by saying, "But is it really that bad?" Liv replies, "On the surface it appears to be to our advantage; but what it's doing is politicizing our relationship. How can we say we don't want to talk about our relationship publicly, if we do something like this? It opens the door for people to ask us questions, we don't want to answer, or should have to answer. Do you want to answer questions about why pictures of Mellie at the gala were suppressed in favor of our photos? I know I don't."

He sees her point; this could blow up in their faces easily. He says, "Okay so now, what do we do?" She replies, "We do what we always do; we put him in time out, and send him to bed with no dinner." They both laugh at her joke; they know the issue has to be addressed though. However, that can be taken care of later.

He agrees with her and kisses her hand; she smiles and says, "Another day huh?" He laughs and says, "Yeah another day." When they arrive at the restaurant they are escorted to a private dining room in the back. They are seated for a few minutes before her family shows up. They greet each other with hugs and salutations. Upon being seated the table once again divides in conversation. The ladies talk about the retreat, and the men talk about sports and politics.

Before the meal ends her mother doesn't hesitate to comment on their grand appearance last night. Beaming with pride she says, "Livy you and Fitz looked spectacular last night." Liv smiles and says, "Thank you mama; we had fun and raised allot of money too." Her father smiles as he says "I'd say so, 9 million dollars, is nothing to sneeze at for sure." Her grandfather follows saying, "Yes, congratulations Fitz. That is a phenomenal achievement." He replies, "Thank you. I am very excited to see what we are able to do next with that kind of money coming in."


	171. Chapter 171

Moments later; they order their food, and they all enjoy the conversation, as well as their meals. As dessert ends, the ladies visit the restroom. When they are alone her mother and grandmother ask about her and Mellie's conversation, and about her pregnancy. Liv smiles as she explains, she is doing fine; no morning sickness. However, in her mind she's thinking, it's a breeze so far, other than aching nipples, and a high sex drive. But, there's no way she could bear to tell them her sexual needs have intensified. Nonetheless, it's like her grandmother was reading her mind.

Her grandmother sees she's struggling to open up, so she says, "I didn't have much morning sickness either; but my libido was ridiculous. How about you Livy?" Her mother and grandmother love the look on her face. She is downright embarrassed. However, she has to admit; she hit the nail on the head. Liv says, "Nana, I can't talk about this with you two. It's too much." Her mother smiles as she says, "We may be old honey; but we remember those days. We don't want to embarrass you Livy. We just want you to know, what you're experiencing is normal."

She appreciates the reassurance from her mother; but she simply isn't ready to go there with her and her grandmother. So she says, "Thanks Mama and Nana, I appreciate your advice," But she looks for a way to change the subject quickly. Again, her grandmother sees her struggle, and asks, "How did the gala go Livy?" She answers her with an instant feeling of relief; as she says, "It went about as well as could be expected. The air was cleared between Mellie and I; now we both know where each other stands."

"Well that's good; I was hoping you wouldn't have to lay hands on her." Says her grandmother. Liv laughs and says, "Grandma no one is laying hands on anyone. That's not an option." Her mother laughs at her silliness and says, "Really Barbara?" Her grandmother responds, "Hey, all I'm saying is; it's not an option until it is. That's all. Sometimes folks need some physical encouragement to act right." Liv smiles at her grandmother and says, "Well I am doing all I can to prevent that grandma. I am a woman of class, and with child. Also, I have secret service that can handle my dirty work. If I have any."

Liv's mother appreciates her response, and agrees with her. But her grandmother still says, "You two are no fun." As she walks out of the restroom, and they laugh at her exit. But before they follow her to the table, Liv's mother says, "Livy I want you to know your body is going to go through a ton of changes. It can feel like you're going crazy; I want you to know that even if you don't want to talk to me about it.

You need to talk to someone. Promise me you will talk to someone if you need to. You don't have to weather this alone." Liv suddenly feels kind of bad about shutting down her mother and grandmother a moment ago. They are only trying to help, and she does need to know what she can expect.

She looks at her mother and says, "I'm sorry mama; I was a little freaked out a moment ago. Your right; if I need anything, I promise I will reach out. Thanks for offering." Her mother smiles and says, "You're welcome baby; that's what mothers are for. I love you." She hugs her mother as she says, "I love you too mama," as they head back to the dining area.

When they return to the table; the men are engrossed in their usual baseball rant about trades, and on base percentages, of various players. The ladies sit for a while, and they talk about current events. Time flies by and everyone again has a great time; when the visit ends they exchange hugs and kisses as well as handshakes.

As they get into the car Liv thinks they are heading back to the hotel. However, she notices soon they are going toward the water. She asks, "Where are we going?" Fitz smiles as he says, "How can we come to New York, and not go to the Statue of Liberty?" She giggles and smiles, as he laughs at her.

He knows that is her favorite attraction; her parents took them there all the time as kids. "Thank you baby; that's so sweet of you. I can't believe you remembered." He hugs her and says, "Anything for you my love. I remember everything that's important to you. I told you if it's important to you, then it's important to me baby." She smiles at him, and they share a kiss.

They arrive a short time later; the Ferry ride is nice; no crowds because they are getting a private tour. When they make it to the top of the statue, the skyline looks fantastic; you can see everything. He holds her in his arms, as they look at the view together. The moment is special and timeless; it's just them, no one else, not even secret service. They are alone and together; the way it should be.

She feels his embrace, and melts into him; these are the times that mean the most to her. His arms are always the safest place; nothing can harm her when she's in his arms, and nothing else matters. They stare at the boats in the water, the bridges, the people, and the entire surroundings for two hours before deciding to leave.

When they get back into the car; she kisses his lips and says, "You are the best babe." He replies, "Thank you baby; I'm glad you liked the surprise." They cuddle in the car, and ride back to the hotel. When they pull up he text messages Cyrus to come to their suite. As they step off the elevator, he tells Liv, "I texted Cyrus, he will be up in a minute." Liv grumbles, "Here we go." Fitz laughs at her. He agrees, Cy is like an unruly child sometimes. Punishing him or reprimanding him, becomes a tremendous undertaking, and redundant.

As Liv sits down on the couch; she turns on the television. Again she and Fitz are on the screen. There is a knock at the door, and in walks Cyrus after Fitz says "come on in Cy." He comes in and speaks, "Hello everyone." He is in a bit of a chipper mood, which always makes Liv and Fitz nervous. But they decide to focus on what they know. "Have a seat Cyrus? Would you like something to drink?" He replies, "No I am fine; James and I are heading to dinner in a minute." Well, that explains the happy mood; James always makes him happy thinks Liv.

She doesn't see the need to beat around the bush; so she asks, "Cy did you pay anyone to suppress the coverage of Mellie and Fitz on stage at the gala?" He looks at her squarely, and says, "No, it wasn't me." His response lets them know he's suspicious about it too. "So you've noticed how the coverage seems one sided, and favored to us?" Asks Fitz of Cyrus. "Yeah I have; it's blatantly obvious; almost over board."

Liv says, "This is a problem." Cyrus agrees with her, as he says, "Yes it is. So who do you think is behind it?" Fitz and Liv look at each other and Liv replies, "There's no way to tell right now; but, we can start looking." This makes both Liv and Fitz even happier they have been so guarded with their pregnancy news. Something is definitely going on, and until they find out what it is, no information is safe. "So what do you think we should do Liv?" Asks Cyrus. She takes a breath and says, "I will have some of my people take a peek into some things. We have to find the source of this mess fast." They all agree with her.


	172. Chapter 172

Cyrus says, "Well, let me know if I can help; I better go. James and I have reservations for an early dinner, and then a ferry ride around the city, under the lights." Both Fitz and Liv smile at Cyrus; it seems unreal, how loving he can be sometimes. "Enjoy your night Cyrus." He replies, "Thanks you two do the same." After he leaves, Liv shoots Harrison a text about Zoe, and she sends a group request to Abby, Quinn and Huck to check into the possible leak.

As he watches her pouring over her phone, he asks, "What are you doing Liv?" She replies, "I just sent the information to Harrison about Zoe, and also sent a request to my team, regarding the possible leak situation." As he sits down next to her he asks, "So you don't believe Cyrus is the leak?" She responds, "No I don't. I could tell he wasn't lying to us. I think it's someone from the Langston side to be honest." Fitz sits up as he asks, "Why do you say that?"

She sighs as she says, "It's the only thing that makes sense to me right now. Nobody on our side has been around us lately. So who would spread rumors about us fighting and breaking up?" Fitz sees her point. But he is unsure of who it could be on the Langston side. He asks, "Any ideas of who you think it is?" She responds, "Nothing definite yet; because the information is grossly inaccurate; it has to be someone remotely connected to us."

He shakes his head and says, "Liv that could be anyone from secret service, to hotel staff, or even campaign staffers." She agrees the range is wide of who it could be. Giving up on the guessing game he says, "Well let's look into it, and see what we find. Better we get this fixed sooner than later for sure." She agrees with him; they need to get this under control and fast; she replies, "No worries. I am confident my team will have a beat on this soon."

He kisses her on the lips softly and asks, "So what do you want to do tonight? Would you like dinner out on the patio or maybe just popcorn, Pizza and a movie?" She thinks for a moment and says, "Popcorn, Pizza, and a movie sounds fabulous." He agrees with her request, so she orders the Pizza, from her favorite Pizza place, and pops the popcorn, while he picks the movie.

As they cuddle on the couch with apple juice and beer on hand; Fitz hits the play button. He selects Captain America Civil War; she enjoys all comic book movies, so she's greatly excited. As she snuggles into his chest, they spend the next 3 hours enthralled, and thoroughly entertained. At the end of the movie, they both agree it is awesome. The special effects, and action were just as good as the first Captain America Movie.

As they prepare for bed, Fitz gets up to go to the bathroom. Liv follows him into the bedroom to dress for bed. After she changes her clothes; she sits down on the bed, and her phone rings. She sees it's Huck. She answers, "Hey Huck what's up?" He replies, "Hey Liv; I got the Intel on your leak." She is intrigued and asks, "Really that fast; who is it?" He pauses and says, "It wasn't that difficult to find; it's in house; specifically it's Daniel Douglas." She sits up straight and says, "What? Why?"

Huck says, "Yeah it's him Liv; apparently he has a bit of a problem with monogamy. He was busted by a reporter by the name of Donald Workman, he works for the Times. Instead of telling his secret, when Workman caught him; he bargained a deal to get secrets on you and Fitz." Liv can't believe this; it's a nightmare of mass proportions. But she clarifies anyway.

She says, "So he's being blackmailed by Donald Workman?" Huck replies, "Yes and the rabbit hole gets deeper." Liv says, "What do you mean?" He says, "The suppression of the Mellie and Fitz footage is also linked to this too." Liv says, "How do you figure?"

He replies, "Like I said Workman works for the times, and guess who handled the media coverage of the event inside?" Liv says, "The Times?" He responds, "Exactly Liv. It seems like the goal is to give the appearance of a cover-up later down the road." Liv takes a breath and says, "Yeah, I kind of figured that was what was going on. Clearly Daniel Douglas is a pawn in this game. So who is Workman working for?"

Huck replies, I don't have hard evidence yet of who his boss is, but a hell of allot of circumstantial evidence, does lead me in a specific direction, based on what I've found on his phone." Liv asks, "What did you find?" He says, "Workman's been busy; he's got information on a meeting between Fitz, and Mellie, he's trying to spin. Plus he has some notes on his phone about a bathroom fight between you and Mellie. I'm not sure what he's waiting on; but it looks like he's going to drop a bomb all at once."

She pauses for a moment and says, "So Mellie is involved in this?" Huck says, "Yes she is; it takes someone with money to bankroll this operation. Besides that how would he know about a fight between you, and her, or Fitz meeting her? Either she told him, or he's been following her. But honestly Workman isn't the paparazzi type. So my money is on him, working for her, to dig up dirt on you two."

Liv is annoyed, and wishes she wasn't getting this information, before bed. But she's glad that they are getting a beat on what's going on. After thinking for a moment she says, "Okay, I need everything on Workman; we have to shut this down, and do it right now." Huck replies, "Consider it done Liv. I will get with Abby and Quinn, and call you back with the details of what we find tomorrow." She responds, "Okay thanks Huck." He replies, "No problem Liv; bye." She replies, "Good-bye," and they hang up.

As she hangs up, she sees Fitz standing beside the bed; he's taking off his watch, and getting into bed. He sees her good mood is fading; so he knows the call couldn't have been good news. "Who was that on the phone Liv?" She looks at him and says; "That was Huck; the leak is Daniel Douglas." He replies with confusion, as he asks, "What? But why would he do that?" She tells him about the blackmail and the reporter. She also tells him about the notes he has on his visit with Mellie, and her argument with her at the gala, as well as Huck's theory, of Mellie being behind this.

The look of disbelief on his face is hard to miss; he says, "This is unbelievable." Liv agrees as he asks, "So what do we do now?" She responds, "We are working on getting to Workman, and figuring out how to shut him down; I should have that Intel by tomorrow. But in the meantime, we act like nothing is happening. We have to get more information, before I know how to proceed."

He replies, "So we carry on like everything is fine with the Langston's?" She responds, "Yes Fitz; we don't want to tip our hand. I will let you know when we can confront him. Besides Daniel Douglas and Workman are little fish; we need to know who the top dog is. Honestly, I think Huck's theory about Mellie, may be dead on." Fitz has to agree with her; how else would Workman have the info he has concerning Mellie's interactions, with him and Liv? He takes a breath and says, "Damn who says politics are boring?" She has to crack a smile at his joke. She says, "It certainly is never a dull moment in a presidential campaign that is for damn sure."


	173. Chapter 173

After she turns to plug up her phone to charge, he pulls her into his arms. They snuggle for a moment, and they share a kiss; he yawns, and so does she. They realize they have a busy day tomorrow; they leave for their 3 week stint, across the heartland. So rest is a definite necessity this evening.

As they fall asleep, she says, "We have to get up early to pack what we are taking with us, and pack what we are sending to the house in California." He replies, "Yeah, but that won't take too much time; everything is sorted already." She agrees with a nod, and a yawn. She looks up and kisses him once more, and they fall asleep together.

It's 7:30am and their suite looks like grand central station; there are several people coming, and going, quickly and efficiently. By 9:00 the suite is packed up, and they are able to leave when they are ready. As they sit down to eat, Liv notices a text from Harrison. He got the fax, and he's working on the contract. He will have a response by later today. Noticing her face as she checks her phone. Fitz asks, "Is everything okay?"

She replies, "Yes, so far so good. I just got confirmation from Harrison. He's working on the contract for Zoe." That's good." Says Fitz. Before she can reply, her phone rings; it's Huck's number. She looks at Fitz; he says, "Go ahead; but make it quick. You have to eat, so you can take your medicine."

She playfully says, "Yes daddy." He smiles as her taunt reminds him of their break of dawn session. He says, "Someone is vying for another spanking;" With a lustful smile, she replies, "MMMHMMM, you promise?" Her flirty reply makes them both laugh, as she answers the phone. When she answers, she hears, "Hey Liv. We are on speaker; Abby and Quinn are here."

Liv says, "Good Morning everybody; you're on speaker too. Fitz is here." They reply, "Good morning to both of you." Fitz greets them as well. After their greetings. She asks, "So what did we find out?" Abby says, "Workman is a bottom feeding climber; he uses blackmail as a tactic to get stories. He bleeds the source dry, and moves to the next. But this story isn't his normal beat. So the question is, why you two are so appealing to him?"

Quinn interjects, "And the answer is, because you are an interest of his boss; none other than Melody Farmer." Liv and Fitz look at each other. Like a perfect puzzle, it all makes perfect sense. Maybe this is her move; not necessarily messing with Zoe, thinks Liv. Perhaps she wants to defame them, and ruin them in the general election. The only thing Liv doesn't understand is why. Why is Mellie doing this? It simply doesn't make sense.

Trying to wrap his head around this too, Fitz asks; "So you're saying that Mellie is behind the entire scheme?" Huck says, "Without a doubt Fitz. It seems that Workman got into some trouble with gambling, and Mellie bailed him out. So he's indebted to her for a quarter million. It looks like they met at a high stakes poker game. Does that sound right to you Fitz?" Fitz responds, "Yeah it does; she's quite the card shark. In college she and Richard Black ran casino nights on campus." Liv was unaware of this detail; but she lets it go. Clearly it slipped his mind and that's why he didn't mention it.

Huck says, "Okay, well the plan seems to be to make you and Fitz seem like a happy couple Liv, for now. But then, spread rumors that you paid to suppress the photos of her and Fitz at the gala. This covert act, is largely being done to hide a falling out you two had over Fitz. Apparently you're upset about her spending time with him at their family home together not long ago." Liv shakes her head in complete annoyance. She knew that visit would come back to haunt them. But she continues to listen.

Huck continues, as he says, "Of course this gives the appearance of there being trouble in paradise; which politicizes your relationship." Liv takes a moment to let it sink in; the plan is actually quite brilliant. If they refute it publicly, they end up talking about intimate details of their relationship; or worse details of his divorce. If they remain quiet, they fan the flames. Liv thinks to herself, there are many layers to this house of cards; but that doesn't mean it can't come crashing down.

She looks at Fitz and sees the anger and frustration on his face; she grabs his hand as she says, "Okay, here is what we do. We work the angle from the bottom, starting with Daniel Douglas. I will handle him myself; Huck I need you to visit Workman, In the meantime Quinn and Abby I need a kill folder done ASAP on Mellie! Also on a hunch I need a full work up on the financials for the Grant Foundation."

Fitz looks at her with confusion on his face. She motions to him that she'll explain in a minute. They all reply, "Got it." She then says, "We have no time to waste here. Let's get it done people, this is crunch time."

The call ends, and Fitz still sits with a look of anguish on his face; he breaks his silence, as he says, "Goddamn it! Will we ever be rid of her? This is insane Liv!" She listens to him and agrees it is absurd; but at the end of the day, they need to refocus and handle the crisis. There is no real time to react to her antics emotionally; they need to thwart her plan.

She says, "Fitz I agree with you; it is ridiculous, and I don't know what it will take to make her stop this craziness. But what I do know is we have to pull it together, and fix this before it goes any further. She sees he's struggling to hold it together; he is so angry he can't focus.

"We have been divorced for over a decade and I am still dealing with her nonsense; what the hell is her problem?" She sighs and says, "The problem Fitz, is that you don't want her back; and she blames me, for you not wanting her back. So she is relentlessly making our lives difficult; just because she can. But it's time we return the favor."

He looks at her and asks, "What do you mean?" She replies, "Fitz, the only way to be free of her, is to shut her down once and for all. We need to take the kill shot on her. So when we get the information we need, will you let me do that?" He pauses for a moment, and then says, "Yes Liv; do what you have to do. I am tired of this bullshit. It has to stop. I can't live like this anymore."

She hears the frustration in his voice; she agrees it's unbearable to live like this, and it needs to stop. She says, "We will get through this baby; we will get through it together. She will not tear us apart. I promise. I am not going anywhere." Her words bring him comfort; he relaxes a bit. She can see it in his eyes; he's calming down. "Thank you Livy;" he says, after a brief moment of silence, as he kisses her hand.

She replies, "You're welcome baby. Let's finish eating. We now need to have a pow wow with the Langston's." He replies, "Agreed. But Liv, why did you ask for the financials for the foundation?" As she continues to eat, she says, "it's just a hunch. After you mentioned Richard is a gambler, and so is Mellie. Something made me think to check the funding." Fitz looks at her, as he asks, "Do you think they are embezzling money?" Liv replies, "I don't know Fitz. But I am sure we will find out soon. Do the accounts have triple signature requests for withdrawals?" He replies, "Yes they do."


	174. Chapter 174

She looks at him and asks, "What if one of the signatures is a main signee on the account?" As he takes a breath, he replies, "Then only two signatures are needed." She sees that the realization is settling in on his face. He pushes his plate away; he can't finish eating. She says to him "Fitz it's just a thought; I am not saying it's true. That's why I need the financials. Once we look at those we will know for sure what's going on. I am just being thorough."

He sighs as he asks, "Liv how often is your gut wrong?" After swallowing the last bit of her food she says, "Not very often; but I can be wrong. Remember, I thought Cy was the leak at first." He replies, "True Liv. But the more I think about it; the more it makes sense. She sees he is captivated by this situation, and she needs him to stop obsessing over it.

She needs him to focus on one thing at a time. So she says, "Fitz please let's not think about this right now. We don't know the details yet, and besides, we still have to deal with the Langston's. So let's deal with what we know okay?" He agrees, and he lets it go for now; but it's still on his mind.

After finishing their breakfast, they prepare to meet with the Langston's. But before they do, Liv says, "We have to tell Cyrus about our plan first, before we talk to Sally and Daniel Douglas." Fitz replies, "I agree, I will call him now." He pulls out his phone and calls him on speaker. He says, "Good morning Fitz." Fitz responds, "Good morning Cy; hey I am calling you because there's been a development on the leak situation." Cyrus replies, "Okay, who is it?" Liv says, "It's Daniel Douglas."

Cyrus is shocked; he asks, "Are you sure?" Liv responds, "Yes," and then she breaks down the details, discovered by her team. Then she says, "We are meeting with them in a moment to confront him and notify Sally." Cyrus thinks this is a bad idea, so he quickly says, "We may not need to confront Daniel Douglas at all; which means we don't have to tell Sally. We may not have to do any of that, if we can shut down Workman. That is the key; the less we have to involve Sally the better."

Liv and Fitz look at each other, as Liv says, "Cyrus, we are not handling this that way. Trust me here, there is a method to my madness." Cyrus disagrees with her approach, but he knows it's Liv's show, and he's just starring in it. However, he asks, "Fitz do you think we should tell her too?" He responds, "Yes Cyrus, I do. Because if someone had knowledge of my spouse cheating, I would want to know about it too."

Cyrus sighs, as he says, "Look, I understand what you two are saying; but can Sally handle that kind of news? I mean think about it, we just got her out of her shell. News like this could destroy her; we are in the middle of a campaign, and we need her strong and ready for battle." Liv and Fitz listen to his rant, but both still feel that telling Sally is the best way to go. Fed up with his rant; Fitz says, "Cyrus we get your point too. We don't want to derail the train either. But we can't keep this from her. It's wrong. Besides, we are calling you as a courtesy. We aren't asking your opinion or your permission on this."

Cyrus feels the resolve in his tone, and Liv looks at Fitz a little different, hearing the forcefulness in his voice. She likes it; damn he's sexy when he's in command, she thinks to herself. Cyrus responds, "Okay fine; just mark my words, this may be the straw that breaks the camel's back for her with him." They know it's risky; but they know it's the right thing to do. Plus they need to link Daniel Douglas to Workman, and then Workman to Mellie.

Liv sighs and says, "Your objection is dually noted Cy. Would you like to be present during the meeting?" He pauses for a moment and then says, "Yes I would." Fitz says, "Good; be in our suite in the next 20 minutes" He agrees and they hang up. Taking a breath; Fitz asks, "Can you believe him?" Liv looks at him and says, "Yes I can; because it's Cyrus. You can't be surprised at his reaction Fitz." As he thinks for a moment he says, "I guess your right; it's typical for him." She shakes her head as she says, "Yes it is. Now to call Sally and Daniel Douglas. I can't wait to get the gang here." Stated in pure sarcasm.

She picks up the phone and makes the call. Sally answers, and Liv asks her, Daniel Douglas, and Jennifer, to meet with them in their suite. After the call, Liv has an epiphany; she wonders who Daniel Douglas was caught with by Workman. She can't explain it; but it didn't seem relevant until right now. She thinks to put that in her back pocket as a card to play; she thinks she may need to use it. Sally accepts Liv's invitation, and a few minutes later everyone shows up including Cyrus.

Liv has tea and coffee ordered from room service; everyone takes a seat in the living room. As they sit down, Sally asks, "What's going on Liv? Did something happen?" Liv replies, "First, thank you all for coming up to meet with us so quickly. I know we are all very busy packing to hit the road. So I will try to make this quick. To answer your question Sally yes, there has been a development that we need to discuss."

Sally takes a sip of her tea, as Jennifer asks, "What kind of development?" Noticeably Daniel Douglas is quiet as a church mouse. It's kind of like the quiet a child gets, before being punished. Both Fitz and Cyrus notice Daniel Douglas' behavior. Liv notices it too; but doesn't call attention to it.

Liv takes a breath and says, "On a hunch; I had my team do some digging, to find out about some recent rumors spread about Fitz and I. As a result, they found out the stories being told, are coming from someone within the campaign." Jennifer says, "Wait, do you think one of us is a leak? Why would we do that? It makes no sense to bring negative attention to the campaign."

Liv replies, "I would agree Jennifer; if I didn't already have proof of it." Liv's words cut through the air, and Daniel Douglas looks like he is about to vomit. Sally is about to say something; but she notices the look on her husband's face. Suddenly, she yells, "You son of a bitch!" As she lunges at him.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Jennifer is in between them, and is able to stop Sally, before she does too much damage. But not before she bashes him with her tea cup. The cup still has some hot tea in it too. So the hot liquid spills onto him, causing him to yell in pain. As if the hot liquid wasn't enough, the cup cracks him on the forehead. There is now a gash in his head that is starting to bleed; Fitz and Cyrus grab Daniel Douglas. They take him into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Liv and Jennifer try to calm Sally down. She's screaming and yelling at him, as he leaves the room, and he's also swearing at her. It's a freaking nightmare thinks Liv.


	175. Chapter 175

Once he's out of the room, Sally begins to sob; all Jennifer and Liv can do is comfort her. The tears flow, and Liv knows a good cry is what she needs. After a few minutes; she lets her catch her bearings, and Jennifer takes her into the hall bathroom to get cleaned up. While that's happening, Liv goes to check on Daniel Douglas.

When she walks into the bedroom; she sees Fitz coming out of the bathroom. Their eyes meet, and he says, "That was crazy Liv." She sighs and says, "Yeah it was," as she shakes her head. He sees her stressing and asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles and says, "Yes I am fine. Thank you for asking. But how is he?"

Fitz replies, "He's angry and embarrassed. But he'll be okay. I bandaged his head, and gave him a clean shirt." As he finishes his sentence; Cyrus comes out of the bathroom and says, "Well that went well." Fitz and Liv both look at him with disdain. He sees their response and says, "Hey I'm just saying; I tried to tell you this was a mistake. Now we have an even bigger mess." Fitz has had it with his negativity and says, "Cyrus enough! This is not the time for gloating."

Liv looks at him, annoyed and tired of his taunt as well; she knows this needs to be handled. She says, "Get him and bring him into the living room in 20 minutes." Fitz asks, "Liv what are you going to do? They may kill each other." She replies, "I am going to fix it Fitz; have faith." She touches his face, and then walks away, before he can say anything. As she walks away; Cyrus says, "I hope this round goes better than the first." Fitz replies, "You and me both."

Liv goes into the living room, and to her surprise, Sally and Jennifer are walking back into the room at the same time. Sally looks composed and calmer. Their eyes meet, and Liv says, "Sally I am really sorry this happened." With obvious anger Sally asks, "Are you? You bring me up here, and drag out my dirty laundry in front of everyone. Then you apologize for what happened. What did you expect?"

Liv is in shock that she is actually blaming her for this situation. Before she can respond; Sally says, "I have had enough of this, I am leaving!" She says as she walks toward the door. Jennifer says, "Sally wait! We need to talk this out; you can't just leave!" Sally replies, "I can, and I will." Liv watches this play out, and no longer does she feel sorry for Sally. Instead she is losing her patience with her; she's trying to hold on, but she can't. She realizes she has to do or say something, to get this situation back under control. Cyrus' words of I told you so are playing in her head, and she refuses to let him be right.

As she sees Sally walk closer to the door; she says, "Sally sit down!" Sally looks back at her and says, "Excuse me!" Liv takes a breath and says, "Sally I know you're angry. But I need you to sit down and listen, so we can talk this out, and fix this. We can fix this Sally; don't throw it all away over stubbornness, and embarrassment. Besides, it's not like you didn't know he was cheating." Jennifer and Sally both give her a look of guilt and surprise. Liv says, "Please, your reaction gave it away; it was far too quick. You didn't even let me or him get the story out. So that tells me you know something, and I bet your ex head staffer Carol is involved. Am I right?"

Liv sees a look on her face, she can't quite place; but she begins to speak. Sally sighs as she says, "He's been cheating for years; but I overlooked it. He said he'd stop; he said he would make sure he didn't ruin this for me. But here we are. He is the biggest mistake of my life." Liv feels the anger in her spirit bubbling up; she stops her by saying, "That may be true Sally, but don't let him win. Don't let him ruin this for you. If you walk away now, he will not be the one ruining it; it will be on you. I was told not to tell you the truth about this because you can't handle it. You know that's what they say about women right?

We can't handle the pressure; we fold. But you, me, Jennifer, and women all over the world know that's not true. We are the backbone of our families, and when something needs to be done, we are the ones to come up with a solution. We don't get the credit; but we get it done. Sally, don't mail it in here; help us get this done. We can't do it without you being at full strength. Can you put on your game face and get this done?"

Sally looks at Liv, and then Jennifer; she sees that Jennifer is in agreement with Liv, and her words of encouragement, help her calm down. Sally takes a breath and says, "Yes I can do this Liv. He's not going to get the best of me." Liv and Jennifer are happy to hear her response; but Liv says, "Sally, I am glad you're willing to see this through; but I need you to promise to keep your hands to yourself too. No more violence. Do you understand?" She breathes deeply and says, "Yes I understand."

As Liv gets her to relax a little more, she sits down; minutes later the men reenter the room right on time. Daniel Douglas sits on the far end of the couch from Sally. Fitz opts to sit next to him, and Jennifer sits next to Sally. This way Sally would have to hurdle two people to get to him, and vice versa. Admittedly, both of them look anxious; Daniel has a band aid on his forehead, and is obviously still upset and embarrassed.

Cyrus stands, looking on from the corner, to see how this plays out; Liv knows he's expecting her to fail. But this just gives her the motivation to excel. She puts on her game face and says, "Look, I think we all can agree, this is a sensitive situation. I know emotions are running high; that's understandable. However, we have to get through this. Let's talk this out; but first, Sally, what do you have to say to Daniel Douglas?"

She looks up at Liv with a look of surprise on her face. Liv counters her look by saying, "Sally what does Romans 3:23 say?" Sally's look of surprise shifts, as she says, "For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God." Liv smiles and says, "Correct; so right now what do you need to say?"

She takes a breath, and gets up to walk over to him; everyone is nervous at first. But Liv motions Fitz and Jennifer to stay seated. Sally walks to the other side of the couch. She looks at her husband and says, "I am very sorry for hitting you, and throwing the hot tea on you. There's no excuse for my behavior. Please forgive me Daniel Douglas."

He looks up at her; he sees the genuineness in her face. He responds, "Sally, I am the one that needs to apologize to you. This whole thing is my fault. You are right to want to hurt me; I'd want to hurt me too, if I were you. I accept your apology; but I don't deserve it." In that moment there is an obvious connection made between the two of them. Everyone else feels it too; it was good to see them reconnect, even if it was at a time like this.


	176. Chapter 176

Liv suddenly realizes, this is a conversation they need to have alone. She interrupts by asking, "Daniel Douglas, did you want us to leave you and Sally alone?" He looks over at Liv, and says, "No Liv. I need to face this; besides, I think you know everything anyway. Am I right?" She replies, "I know a great deal; yes." He nods, sighs and says, "Then let's get this over with." He says, as he takes Sally's hand, and she sits down next to him.

Both Fitz and Jennifer give them their space on the couch, as Daniel Douglas tells the story of how the blackmail began. He gives details that corroborate Liv's team's research. He also validates Liv's hunch. The woman Workman caught him with, was Carol, the ex-head advisor of Sally's campaign. After finishing the story Sally is speechless. But she realizes, he was trying to fix the situation the best he could, despite, it being the worst idea possible.

After thinking for a moment, Sally says, "My goodness, this is quite a mess. I don't know what to do or say." Liv jumps in and says, "I have a plan that will help get us through this Sally." She looks over at Liv and says, "let's hear it." Liv takes a breath and says, "Well, first Daniel Douglas, I need you to tell me everything about your interactions with Workman."

He sings like a canary; they all listen, as Liv asks question after question, and he answers everything in great detail. When it's over, it is just as Liv thought; he only met with Workman. He never met with Mellie. But one answer he gives peaks their interest when he mentions Workman having eyes on him.

He says, "I noticed one of his associates at the gala. I recognized him right away. But I don't think he wanted me to notice him. He was sitting at the head table; he wore glasses, and had a birthmark on his neck." Fitz replies, "At the head table at the gala?" Daniel Douglas responds, "Yeah, I actually saw him and Workman talking. I guess no one would make a connection of there being something sinister happening, since Workman was a member of the press, and the other guy was member of the Grant Foundation Board of Directors."

Fitz stands up and says, "Daniel Douglas, are you saying that Richard Black was talking with Workman?" Daniel Douglas replies, "Yes." Fitz takes a breath; Liv sees the look on his face. It confirms her suspicions from earlier. However, she feels the need to shut this conversation down. She doesn't want Fitz saying anything else; the look on his face tells her he's struggling to hold it together. She interrupts by asking, "did you seen Workman talking to anyone else?" Daniel Douglas says, "No, just to Richard."

She sees Fitz is in thought about the connection between Richard Black and Workman; he's too quiet. Cyrus notices his response too; he wonders what the deal is. But he realizes, whatever it is, neither Fitz or Liv, want it to be known by the Langston's or Jennifer. So he remains observant, and makes a mental note to inquire further later.

As Liv watches Fitz; she hears Daniel Douglas say, "I'm so glad the truth is out; now I can stop dealing with him." Liv says, "No you can't stop Daniel Douglas; not yet." Sally, Jennifer and Daniel Douglas all ask, "Why not," in unison. Liv takes a breath as she says, "I need you to trust me; we need to get Workman on tape talking about the extortion. Once that happens, we move on with the next level of my plan to take him down. But we have to be patient; if we rush things we get nothing."

"So I have to wear a wire?" Asks Daniel Douglas, obviously upset." Sally replies, "That doesn't sound safe; isn't there some other way?" Liv takes a breath and says, "No, you don't have to wear a wire. But we need to hear him extorting you on tape. Without that evidence, we have nothing to use against him. This is the only way to do this; do you understand?" After hearing her out, they all understand, and agree with her.

Feeling like he's ready to face the music; Daniel Douglas asks, "So when do we do this?" Liv likes that he is ready to dive in. She smiles as she asks, "How about today?" He replies, "Okay let's do it." She feels it's a safer bet, if the conversation is done over the phone, than in person. So she says, "You two have built a rapport together. So do you think you can get him to talk to you over the phone?" He looks at her confidently, and says, "Yes, I can do it." Liv smiles and says, "Good, this way we can record the entire conversation on the phone."

"Damn that's smart," says Sally, making Liv smile, as she replies, "Thanks Sally. But only if it works. Which I believe it will; we just have to keep it simple, and keep Workman interested. What is the last thing you told him Daniel Douglas?" He takes a breath and says, "I haven't talked to him since the gala; so I guess I could chat him up about that on the phone."

Liv agrees and says, "Yes, he's going to want some juicy information; so tell him that Fitz and I had a monster fight that was broken up by secret service. Tell him we fought about Fitz and Mellie, being too close back stage. You can say he made a comment about her always being his first wife, and always being family."

After her statement, she feels everyone looking at her in shock, even Fitz. She responds, "It has to sound believable people relax. If it's too cookie cutter, he will know something is wrong." Jennifer replies, "That was a damn quick good lie." Liv laughs and says, "It comes with the job."

"Can you remember to say all of that Daniel Douglas?" He replies, "Yeah, I can remember it." She smiles as she says, "Good, I am going to give you a minute to think about how you're going to say it, and then we can give him a call, okay?" He replies, "Okay, that's fine."

She needs a moment alone with Fitz; but doesn't want to make it obvious. So she sends him a text, and tells him to go into the bedroom. She then calls the bedroom phone from her cell, and heads into the bedroom to answer it, before he gets the text. She excuses herself from the room, as they talk amongst themselves. A few seconds later, he comes into the bedroom.

When he comes in, she pulls him into the bathroom with her. She asks. "How are you doing?" He looks at her and says, "Not very good Liv. Daniel Douglas' story, seems to point toward your suspicions from earlier, with the connection between Workman and Black. If they aren't working together, they clearly at least know each other."

A light bulb comes on in her head, and she says, "So you're thinking that maybe the person Workman got in debt to, is Richard Black, and Mellie bailed him out?" Fitz says, "Yes, I do, and if that's the case, that means Mellie is keeping Richard's secret from the rest of the board. If they knew that he was running poker games, they would ask him to resign. So why would she protect him?"


	177. Chapter 177

She replies, "Probably because he has something on her too." Fitz shakes his head, as he says, "This is a total clusterfuck, my head can't take it." Liv agrees. She gets a sick feeling that shows on her face. He asks, "What's wrong Livy?" Without thinking, she asks, "Fitz what if somehow the foundation's funding is involved in this?" The look on his face says it all; the implications from something like this, would be a tremendous blow to the campaign. He replies, "Oh my God Liv. If that's the case, there is no way the campaign can survive that scandal."

She agrees with him, that would be detrimental to the campaign; but she says. "We need to be sure of what's going on, like I said earlier." Fitz looks so upset; she feels so bad for him. There is nothing she can say to make this better. So she says nothing; she just hugs him, and he hugs her back.

After a few minutes, the silence is broken as he says, "We'd better get back out there, before they miss us. Plus I'm sure Cyrus is dying to know what's going on." She replies, "We can go back out there; but I want you to stop worrying, we will figure this out." He smiles at her and says, "I know we will Liv; I have faith in you." She smiles at him, and they share a quick kiss, before walking back into the living room a few seconds apart.

When they return to the living room, the mood between the Langston's is calmer; they are talking, and Cyrus and Jennifer are talking too. Liv decides to bring everyone back together, to get the plan going. She asks "Are you ready Daniel Douglas?" He replies, "Yes, I am ready." She smiles as she says, "Good, do you have a special phone you use to call him?" He replies, "Yeah, I usually use a burner; but as long as it shows as private, he will answer." She says, "Okay, then use mine." She hands it to him, and presses the record key first.

He takes her phone and she says, "When you call him, the phone needs to be on speaker. Be natural. If he detects anything wrong, this takes a serious turn for the worst." He shakes his head as he says, "I understand Liv. I won't mess this up I promise. I'm ready." He says as he dials the number and it rings.

Everyone holds their breath. until Workman answers. The conversation flows from the start. They get more than enough information about his guilt, using his own words. Daniel Douglas also feeds him the line about Fitz and Liv fighting horridly after the gala. He embellishes a bit more than what Liv would like; but he sells it. Workman accepts the information without questioning him any further.

When the call ends; they have all they need, and they celebrate to a degree. Daniel Douglas feels some redemption having delivered on his promise not to screw up the call. "That was a great job Daniel Douglas; I think he bought it hook, line and sinker" says Liv. Everyone agrees. "Now what do we do?" Asks Sally impatiently. Liv says, "First, I will have the tape transcribed. Second, you will be staying with us as we travel during this tour Daniel Douglas. No offense, but we need to keep an eye on you."

He replies, "I understand." She says, "good; third, we turn over the information to police, and he's arrested for extortion. It's all handled quietly, and we walk away from this. Nonetheless, right now it looks like we've done all we can. So let's get ready to hit the road. Just continue to remain calm when dealing with him. Don't tilt your hand; he will probably be back in contact with you soon. So be ready and let me know if it happens." Daniel Douglas agrees to her demands, and he receives her warning about being ready.

After that experience, they all need a minute to clear their heads. The Langston's and Jennifer, decide to meet them downstairs in a half hour. However, Cyrus stays; he's dying to know what Liv and Fitz were talking about, when they left the room. They both know that's why he's staying; a few seconds after the door closes, he says, "Clearly that turned out to be a hell of allot deeper than we thought. Does somebody want to clue me in on the rest?" Liv fills Cyrus in on what's going on.

The look on Cyrus' face is surreal; he says, "My God, that woman is either the devil, or the most unluckiest person on the planet." Liv and Fitz both shake their heads at his comment. He comes up with the oddest sayings they have ever heard. "It's surely never a dull moment when she's involved with anything." Says Liv. "So we are just waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Asks Cyrus. Liv sighs as she says, "Yes, and no Cyrus. We are waiting for a reaction; but we are also digging into the situation too. It's under control, no worries needed. My people are on it."

Fitz agrees, they have to work through this; they cannot force it, or push it, because they don't want to alert Mellie. They need to catch her red handed. He then thinks about the fact that if she is embezzling money, he will have to make the choice of pressing charges or not. His thoughts are broken, by Cyrus saying, "See you two downstairs." He replies, "Okay, bye."

After Cyrus leaves, Liv looks at Fitz and asks, "Baby are you okay? You look upset." He sighs as he says "I will be fine. But it's not every day, you're confronted with the idea of possibly sending your ex-wife to prison for embezzlement." She feels his pain; regardless of how terrible this woman has been. She was his wife for 10 years, not to mention the political ramifications attached to this scenario. She sees his struggle, and says, "Fitz please don't worry until we have to worry."

He smiles at her and says, "I like that; don't worry until we have to. Thanks for being so understanding Liv." She kisses his lips lightly as she says, "You're beyond welcome." After their kiss, there is a knock on the door; he yells, "Come in." The door opens, and Tom enters saying, "Sir the car is ready." Liv grabs her purse, as the hotel staff grabs their bags, and they head for the airstrip.

During the 4 hour flight, Liv talks to Harrison about the contract situation; luckily her and Fitz elected to sit in the back of the plane. The others are toward the front; so they have privacy, and she can carry on a conversation. While talking to Harrison, she learns that Mellie is just a figure head on this project. It's like a dry run; if she does well then she could get the permanent spot. At first Liv thinks, that's good, and Zoe is safe.


	178. Chapter 178

However, Harrison goes on to say, he found some irregularities in the contract. Liv's stomach sinks, as she listens to him, and he details the scam. He says, "Mellie implemented a signer's clause; it's a clause that means the artist signs over his or her royalties for the initial project permanently, and the originator of the contract, can collect a high percentage of all future works, for up to 5 years."

Fitz asks, "What kind of respectable business would have such a clause in a contract, and who would sign that, knowing the terms?" Harrison says, "It's an old school swindle; no one uses these clauses, except swindlers. However, I am willing to bet, the Baldwin Art Group has no clue this clause is in the contract." Liv asks, "How is that possible? It's their contract."

Harrison says, "Yes and no. Curators have their own contracts they can impose when they oversee a project as a freelancer." Fitz asks, "So this is something Mellie did herself?" Harrison replies, "Yes, this is all her. There's no way, an art group like the Baldwin would do this. When I looked at the last four contracts they did, with some other artists, with different curators, none had this clause." Liv says, "So it's fair to say, this is her usual motive huh?" Harrison says, "Yes, it appears to be the case Liv."

Fitz says, "I don't get why she wouldn't be sued over something like this." Liv says, "Even if the artist tried to sue her, it wouldn't go very far, because they signed the contract. Then to make matters worse, the Art Groups that she's working for are none the wiser, and if they are, they would be better off remaining quiet. They wouldn't want the bad press from it. So they'd likely handle it internally." Fitz shakes his head as Harrison says, "That's correct; it's a sneaky and lucrative scam, if you can swing it, and it looks like she's a professional at it."

Being thoroughly disgusted with Mellie's antics. Liv says, "Harrison I want you to find me a list of the artists she's worked with. I want to know how many people she's done this to, and the Art houses she's defrauded. They all need to be notified, and I am going to shut her down, this is total nonsense." Harrison replies, "No problem Liv. In the meantime, I have a contact at the Baldwin Group. I am going to give them a heads up, and negotiate a new contract for Zoe." No doubt Harrison wants to show off his skills as a confident smooth talker, by getting Zoe a new deal.

Liv agrees to let him handle it. But she advises him to make sure, Mellie is none the wiser. She can't know they are on to her game; she must believe everything is fine for now. He reassures her that his contact will keep things quiet, and not move, until he gives the word. Anxious to see what else he digs up on Mellie's fraudulent contract escapade. Liv says, "Okay Harrison, send me that list when you get it, and I want everyone on it contacted." He replies, "Yes mam; I'm on it."

When they hang up, she looks at Fitz; he puts his arm around her. He sees her stress level is high, and she is thoroughly frustrated. He says, "It's going to be okay Liv. At least we know she wasn't going after Zoe because she's your sister. She's just going after her because she's a greedy, deceitful bitch." Liv looks at him, and oddly finds some comfort in his statement. She says, "I know, but I just wonder how many artists she's done this too. How many artists were probably thinking the publicity is all they needed as a result of doing a project. So they sign her contract, and end up with pennies. While she collects like a fat cat, and owns them forever. It's absolutely disgusting to take advantage of people this way."

Fitz agrees its absurd; "it's not like she needs the money. This is about power and control; it's always been about that with her" he says. Liv thinks for a moment and says, "I understand she's jeopardizing this curator opportunity, by using these fraudulent contracts because she's cocky. But what I still want to know, is what exactly does Richard have on her, to make her keep his secret?" Fitz says, "I was thinking the same thing, and so far I've got nothing." She replies, "Well I'm sure my team will find out what it is. Until then, we should probably get back in campaign mode." He responds, "I agree." They both see the seatbelt sign light up; so they prepare to land.

When they arrive at the hotel, they check in; but it's like a mad house. The only thing that is missing, is the fun house mirrors. They are barely able to unpack, before Liv is in the planning room, with Meagan and Joe, finalizing the details for the upcoming rallies. After some basic changes, Liv is pleased to know that everything is on track. It looks like Meagan has found her groove. She is proud to see her bounce back this way; even Cyrus admits that she is doing a great job.

While she is in her office working, she hears a knock on the door; she looks up, and it's Fitz holding a tray of food. She smiles at him, and he walks over to her smiling in return. He says, "I know that I am not going to get you out of this office for another 2 hours. So I thought I would bring food to you. I need you to eat Livy." She sits back in her chair and says, "Okay, I will eat; thank you for thinking of me." He puts down the tray, bends down to her, and kisses her lips, as he says, "Always baby."

Their moment ends, when there is another knock on the door; it's Cyrus. He enters, as he says, "Hey sorry to interrupt Fitz and Liv; but we need to go over the prep for the two speeches tomorrow Fitz." Liv and Fitz share a look, and one last kiss, as they trade I love you's. He walks out with Cyrus, and she finishes her food. After she consumes her lunch rather quickly, she starts working. But her phone buzzes. It's a text from Huck. Workman has been neutralized; but not before he called Mellie, to relay the news he found out about Fitz and her fighting.

Liv smiles, because now she gets to see how long it takes, before Mellie reaches out to verify the story. She let's Huck know, he's done good work, and to let her know when he has more to report. He advises he should have all she needs in the next 24 hours. The idea that this whole drama could be wrapping up in a few hours gives her some relief. Now she is just waiting to hear back from Quinn and Abby.

After she returns to work for what seems like a few minutes, she looks up to a handsome face standing in the door. "It's time to call it a night sexy lady." He says. She looks at her watch as she says, "It's only…" She realizes it's 8:30pm. He waits for her to finish her thought; but he sees that she also realizes, it's later than she thought. She's been at this desk for a total of 8 hours today, and two have passed, since he left her to rehearse his speech. She didn't even notice someone came to take her food tray away.

He walks over to her and says, "You were saying." She smiles as she stands up and says, "I was just saying, it's time to call it a night." She says, repeating his words, and kissing him lightly. After the kiss, she remembers her text from Huck. She says, "Before we go to bed. Let me check in with Sally and Daniel Douglas. I talked to Huck; he's made contact with Workman. So we should have what we need very soon to shut this down permanently." Fitz is glad to hear they are making headway. He says, "That's good news Liv; the sooner this is settled the better. Come on I think they are still in Cyrus' office." He says, as they walk out of the door.


	179. Chapter 179

Sure enough when they get to Cyrus' office, all parties are present. They walk in and Liv fills them in on the news. Everyone breathes a little better afterwards. However, they know this is just the beginning. There is more to come; however, at least they are getting a handle on it. "I hope this helps you sleep well tonight Daniel Douglas and Sally."

Says Liv. They both say in unison "Yes it will; thanks Liv." Liv sees a better interaction between them; it's like now that the secret is out, they feel more comfortable. Their actions are more natural around each other. Maybe this will help their marriage. Who knows?

They stand around talking for a bit, and then both Fitz and Liv decide to turn in. It's getting late and Liv is hungry. They go to their room and room service is already waiting; courtesy of her man, who always thinks of her. When the door opens, and she sees the table set. She smiles at him. He smiles back at her and says, "It's time for you to relax. No more shop talk for the rest of the night, okay? Just you, me, dinner, and then bed. Does that sound good to you?" He gets no argument from her; she is tired of talking about the swirling drama and needs a break. So she says, "Yes daddy." With a sinful grin, as they share a kiss.

Their kiss ends and they change their clothes, to sit down to dinner; over their meal they keep their promise to not talk shop. Instead they talk about her upcoming birthday party. He lets her know the invitations are out, and the rsvp's have already started coming in. She's getting more excited the more they talk. It's funny, she didn't want a party at first. But now that it's coming up, she is all for it.

He loves seeing her eyes light up, as he shares details with her about the party. They go over the guest list again, and it appears that everyone she knows is on it, including her OPA family. So clearly, this is not a small gathering, as she thought it would be. But she has given up on that battle; if her man wants to celebrate her, who is she to stop him?

As she talks to him about the dress she is going to wear, and the DJ they will have. He stares at her. Her smile lights up the room; he adores her so much, he could stare at her all day, and never get tired or bored. She feels his adoration, and shares the same for him. He makes her so unbelievably happy.

After dinner they dress for bed, and climb into the extra-large, King size bed together. Despite the setting changing, they still talk about party details. He also asks, if she thinks making it a family weekend, would be a good idea. The smile on her face, tells him she loves the idea. She asks, "So you want our families to be together at your house?"

He says to her, "No, I want our families to be together at our house baby." She smiles at him and they share a kiss. As it breaks she says, "You're so sweet." He replies, "I mean it Liv; I know there are some details to work out. But I want you to see the house as ours. I built that house with you in mind; the woman I am going to marry, have babies with, and spend the rest of my life with." As he finishes his words; his hand is on her stomach, and her eyes are full of tears. She is incredibly touched by his words, as she says, "I love you so much Fitz; thank you for loving me this much." He replies, "You're welcome beautiful; thank you for loving me back."

Their moment is about true love and adoration; until then, she never really accepted this as being her life. But she is now settling into it, and loving how it feels. She now sees that soon she will be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and she cannot wait for it to happen. Despite their agreement, to not put any plans in play yet; she feels the need to start thinking about wedding plans. But she's not going to say anything, until after he proposes; she doesn't want to put the cart before the horse. She feels its bad luck, despite them already being pregnant before marriage.

As he holds her in his arms; she feels like the world has stopped. All she needs and wants is present in this moment. He kisses her deeply, and her body slips into a state of pure pleasure. Her grip on reality is gone; she is caught up in the undertow of the deliverance of his pleasure. His kisses are perfect, and his touch even more so; he pleases her beyond measure, with the slightest motions.

His touch is subtle and sensual; it's like he's reading her mind. He's being oh so careful, and sure handed, with every caress, and stroke of his hand. As he removes her clothes; he marvels at her beauty. She captivates him as always. He takes in her scent and it intoxicates him. He kisses her lips, and licks her from her chin down to her undercarriage, slowly and methodically. The sensual nature of his motion, causes her back to arch as she moans his name.

As he pleases her ever so wonderfully, with his tongue; she finds herself dancing on the clouds of joy, and pleasure for several minutes. How he manages to please her, so effortlessly, is still a mystery to her. He has truly mastered her body and her triggers. He gets her to ride the wave of orgasm quickly, and repeatedly, in a 15 minute period. Until being with him, she thought the term multiple orgasm, was a myth or exaggeration. Clearly he is proving her wrong. She now understands that being connected to your partner is the key.

After achieving orgasm number three, she is in a whirl wind of absolute ecstasy; her moans are now whimpers, as she tries to regain focus. She opens her eyes to seeing him hovering over her. She smells her scent and sees his essence soaked lips. She initiates a kiss, as she feels him enter her; the taste of her on his tongue, excites her.

The kiss doesn't break; his entry is smooth and slow. The slow sensual movement, causes her to slip away once again into ecstasy quickly. His motion is hypnotic, and subtle on a level she's never felt. He is determined to love her the way she needs it, and he's doing everything right.

Despite feeling his muscle tension climbing; his pace only quickens subtly. His focus is completely on her, and she is enjoying it immensely. She is nearing the end of her arousal rope, and he knows it. But she wants to bring him with her. So she licks and sucks on his neck, as he continues his slow and seductive, stroke assault down low.

She hears his moans, and feels his body react to her touch. She loves the way he responds to her. He's calling her name, as she begins moving her hips with his. She grips his body, and runs her hands up and down his back. He loves her caresses, they send him into another orbit. He thought he would be able to hold back; but he is losing the battle. He feels his pulsations start, and knows there's no turning back. Their paces quicken and synchronize, as they slide into the abyss of orgasm.


	180. Chapter 180

The intensity of the session keeps them both in the rapture of silence; he holds her closely, but they say nothing. Their connection makes it so that talking is unnecessary. As she settles into his chest; he kisses her lips sweetly, and she strokes his face. He rubs her belly, and they fall asleep face to face as in love as ever.

The morning comes in with beautiful sunshine and blue skies. It's perfect weather for their outdoor rally today; America's heartland is truly beautiful. The rolling hills, and wide spread plains, against the gorgeous sky is an amazing view for anyone to behold. After working out this morning; they have breakfast on the patio of their hotel, overlooking this fantastic view.

After finishing breakfast; they go inside to relax before heading out to their first rally. Her phone rings; it's Quinn. She answers, as Fitz comes into the room behind her. She hits the speaker button and says, "Hey Quinn, what do you have?" Quinn says, "Hey Liv; it's me and Abby on speaker, and Huck on three way. We have hit the mother lode." Liv takes a breath, as Fitz takes her hand, and they take a seat. She replies, "Okay, Fitz and I are here; go ahead."

Huck says, "Well let's start with the connections between all the parties. We thought Mellie was at the top of the list; but she's not." Fitz asks, "What do you mean?" Huck continues, "She is responsible for Workman squeezing Daniel Douglas for sure. But she's not at the top of the pyramid. Richard Black is." Both Liv and Fitz take in the information and Liv says, "Okay."

Abby chimes in as she says, "Try to keep up with me here; because here's where it gets crazy. Mellie was sleeping with Robert Fuller." Fitz says, "The head director of the charity board?" Abby replies, "Yes, they were having an affair until a few months ago. It ended because she was pregnant, and wanted to keep the baby; but he is married and that wasn't going to fly. So she had an abortion, which sent her into a depression; hence the truth behind the insemination fiasco."

Fitz says, "Oh my God!" The look on his face is one that matches Liv's. Total shock and awe. Liv shakes her head in disbelief. That really does explain why the insemination attempt happened. She was trying to fill the void of aborting her baby. Liv finally finds words, as she says, "That's incredibly sad." Everyone agrees with her sentiment.

Quinn then interjects, "But here's where it gets even more interesting; despite their situation they both stay on the Grant board. Also, shortly after this happens, there's a change in treasury signers on the foundation's contributions account. Robert and Richard's names are swapped as signers." Fitz is already on the road they are heading down; Liv can see the look on his face, as he realizes his fears are coming true.

Liv knows the answer; but asks, "Why did the names change?" As she holds his hand, trying to keep him calm and focused." Huck says, "Because Richard found out she was sleeping with Robert, and about the insemination drama. So he threatened to snitch, unless she cooperated with him."

Liv takes a breath as she asks, "So what did she have to do?" Quinn says, "By the looks of it, she had to look the other way, as he took money. By swapping names on the accounts as signers, and her being a primary signer on the account, it made it easier for him to take larger sums of cash. At last count, we are talking about 10 million over the last year." Fitz responds, "This is unreal," as he sits back quietly. Liv sees the anger in his eyes, and she feels terrible for him.

She lets him be, as she continues the conversation. She asks, "So why didn't she blow the whistle on him instead of playing his game? Why keep his secret, and risk going to jail to allow him to embezzle money? It doesn't make sense." Another familiar voice says, "It does when you're trying to protect a new career."

Liv shakes her head and smiles, as both Quinn and Abby look back to see Harrison standing in the door. "You two should really do a better job of locking doors." They shake their heads as Quinn asks, "Did you pick the lock?" He smiles and says, "Minor detail young Huck. Don't let the suit fool you."

Listening to their exchange, makes Liv nostalgic for their office days; but quickly she has all the details sorted. She calls them to attention, and repeats what she's heard to ensure she's right. When she's done, they all agree she has it down. The facts of the situation are mind blowing; she is completely shocked at what they have uncovered.

While she is in think mode, Huck asks, "What do you want me to do with Workman Liv?" She replies, "For now, just sit on him Huck, and make sure he doesn't tip off Mellie or Richard. As for you Quinn, Harrison, and Abby; compose a file for me with all of these details in it, and send it to my I-Pad." Huck asks, "What do you want to do about Richard?" Liv can hear Huck is eager to visit him. "Right now we stand pat Huck; there's no need to have physical contact with him, but keep an eye on him, and his communications, okay?" Huck replies, "Consider it done."

Harrison then interjects asking, "Hey Liv, if Mellie and Richard were stealing money together; how did he get the cash from her? Liv is intrigued and asks, "What do you mean Harrison?" He replies, "Think about it; he's blackmailing her right? But he doesn't have the juice to get the money himself. That means she has to get it for him, and then he accesses it. He clearly hasn't gotten it yet because he's still around. So where is it? How is he going to get it without her?"

The thought never crossed her mind until now; she says, "Harrison that's a good question." Noticing that Fitz is now standing out on the patio, she says, "Guys I have to go; but it would be great if you could find that money. We need to know where every cent is, before we can close this out." They all agree to take care of it, and get back to her as soon as possible.

But before Liv says good bye. Harrison says, "Just so you know Liv; I've taken care of renegotiating a new contract for Zoe, with the Baldwin Group. It seems they were in a very giving mood; clearly they want this handled as discreetly as possible. It turns out Mellie's worked for them at least 10 other times before. So they are desperate to keep this quiet."

Liv says, "I'll bet they are; it's ridiculous for anyone to be that greedy." He replies, "Yeah it is; I will never understand people like that. But anyway, I've already talked to Zoe about the terms of her new deal. She is ecstatic about it. I also sent you that list to your email too; so you can take a look at it. There's at least 15 names on it. I'm in the process of contacting them. Also The Baldwin Group wants to make a move on Mellie soon, but will wait for my call. I'm guessing you want to wrap up this situation first, before they alert her am I right?"

Liv replies, "You are correct my friend. Tell them 24 hours will be fine, before they make their move." He smiles as he says, "I like your style boss; I'm on it." She smiles as she replies, "Okay thanks Harrison; I appreciate your help, good job everybody." Everyone replies, "Thanks Liv, bye," and they hang up.


	181. Chapter 181

After hanging up the phone, she takes a breath. She thought this was resolved; but no there is yet one more twist to consider. But before she can ponder that, she has to go take care of her man, as she watches him standing on the patio. When she goes out to join him, he's hanging up the phone. He looks at her and says, "That was Andrew; he was asking me about our feud, he heard about via Mellie's voicemail she left for him. She was asking for my number; but he refused to give it to her."

They both know it just confirms that she is 100% involved in this mess. She called Andrew to check to see if the information she got from Workman was true or not. She asks, "What did Andrew tell her?" He takes a breath and says, "He says, "He told her he hadn't talked to me; that I'd been unreachable. So perhaps that will make it believable to her. I just want this whole damn thing to be done and over with Liv."

She feels his anger and disappointment; she says, "I know Fitz; we are rounding the corner on this thing. We know most of what we need to know to move forward. It's just a matter of how we want to proceed. I know what I said before about you letting me take the kill shot; but honestly I want you to take part in how we approach this situation too. There is a lot to weigh here. How we handle this will have a great impact on the campaign, and our lives win or lose."

As he looks at her he says, "You mean whether or not I want to be the guy who sends his ex-wife to prison." She assuredly says, "Fitz you are not sending her to prison; she committed the act on her own. This had nothing to do with you. But also this is something you will have to discuss publicly too. People will want to hear from you how this happened."

He says, "You mean they are going to blame me regardless right?" He's obviously upset; she knows that's where the attitude is coming from. So she tries not to take it personal. But she's terrible at hiding her feelings, when it comes to him. The moment she looks into his eyes, he says, "I'm sorry baby; I'm not mad at you, and I shouldn't take this out on you." She replies, "It's fine. I understand." But he says, "No it's not fine; I am sorry. Please don't let me off the hook. You deserve an apology from me Liv."

She replies, "Okay, I accept your apology." She says as he takes her hand and kisses it. He replies, "Thank you." She smiles and says, "You're welcome. What do you want to do here Fitz? How do you want to handle it?" He shakes his head and says, "I honestly don't know Liv; either way. I have to face it. If we cover it up, it could come back to bite us. If we expose it, we have to talk about it openly. Isn't that about the size of it?" She replies, "Yes, that's about right. But we can spin it, whichever direction you want to go in. I just need you to pick one."

He knows she is right; he has the cards in his hands. After thinking for a few minutes; asks, "We are in this together right?" She says, "Yes baby, until the end; no matter what. I promise." He says, "Then I think it's time to have a faceoff with Mellie, once and for all. I meant it Liv. I can't do this anymore."

She asks, "So what are you going to do?" He replies, "I want to hear what she has to say for herself. She will have the choice of coming clean on her own, or I will force her hand. Either way, the story comes out." She has to admit, she likes his approach; he wants to face the truth head on, regardless of what happens. He asks, "What do you think?"

She replies, "I think it's a great idea; I stand behind your decision. I know you don't want to politicize it, but it's a great chance to show your conviction, and strength. You're doing what's right, even when it's hard." He has to agree; people will politicize this regardless of what he does. So he may as well come down on the right side of it. "I agree, it's going to be talked about no matter what we do."

She replies, "Yes it will. Do you think this can wait until the end of this leg of the campaign tour though?" He takes a breath and says, "Maybe not; I actually think we need to handle this sooner than later. There is too much at stake here Liv. I just hate to cut this trip short. We really need to finish it." She agrees, as she says, "I agree we do need to take care of it very quickly; but we don't have to be in LA to handle it." He replies, "What do you mean?"

She smiles as she says, "Technology is our friend Fitz; let's use it. We can skype with her once she is in custody. It's just as effective, and we don't have to be in her presence. Yet you can say what you need to say. Let's face it, she will probably cut a deal anyway. She has the money to fight this in court."

He agrees that's probably how this will play out anyway. But he asks, "What about Workman and Richard Black?" She says, "They probably will not be as fortunate; I can call an assistant district attorney friend; he can help us with warrants for all of their arrests, and have them picked up." She looks at him, as he looks back at her, and says, "Okay, let's do it. Call your friend." She knows he's struggling to deal with this. But she applauds his integrity and strength in handling the situation.

It's unbelievable to think she has so many irons in the fire; the contract situation, the scheme with Workman, and then this embezzlement issue. Sadly, it's clear the embezzlement wasn't her play. But it's going to be what brings her down." Fitz takes a breath and says "I couldn't agree with you more. But I'm not surprised. Mellie is one who lives her life by emotion, and take it from me, that's not wise."

Liv agrees and says "I honestly think in the grand scheme of things, it was all about embarrassing you and I in the press. She wants you to pay her attention, and your refusal to do it pisses her off. Rage and jealousy seem to be what motivates her, and that's a shame. I feel sorry for her; she's truly lost her mind. I wonder what the hell happened to her, to make her so obsessed with you moving on."

Fitz says, "I wish I knew Liv. But that's her cross to bear; I'm not spending an ounce of time feeling sorry for her. I'm just ready to move forward. But we need to brief the others on what's going on." She agrees and says, "Yes we do, we have kept them in the dark long enough; it's time we lay out the story for them. They deserve the truth." She takes out her phone and calls Cyrus first. He deserves to know their plan, before they lay it out for the Langston camp. When he answers, she says, "Hello Cyrus, can you please come up here for a minute? There's been another development."


	182. Chapter 182

He obliges her and says, "Yes I will be right up." As they hang up Liv says, "You know there's a possibility, he's not going to like this right?" Fitz says, "Then it's a good thing, we are not asking his permission. This is a decision that's already made." She loves his confidence and forcefulness. "You're quite sexy when you're being forceful." She says as she kisses him. He smiles at her after the kiss and says, "I will remember that for later." She replies, "Please do."

Their play time is interrupted, by a knock on the door; Fitz says, "Come in Cyrus." The door opens, and he walks in. He comes in looking like he is assuming the worst, as always. "Hey Cy have a seat." Says Liv. He sits in the chair across from the couch; both Liv and Fitz sit together. As he sits down, he asks, "So what's the verdict?"

Liv says, "Well we have most of the story; but you won't believe it." Cyrus replies, "Oh God, it's that bad?" Fitz says, "It's definitely not what we expected to find." Fitz takes a breath, and lays out the full story, from beginning to end, as well as his plan to come forward.

After he finishes, Cyrus asks, "So we are just going to lay it all out for everyone to see?" Fitz replies, "In a nut shell; yes we are Cyrus. If we cover this up, and it comes out later it will be worse. I can't set the stage to be blackmailed later." Ironically, Cyrus agrees with him, and almost says, what Liv said verbatim, "This is a perfect chance to show your strength, and your ability to make tough decisions."

Fitz looks at Liv, when he says it. She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Political minds think alike." Cyrus says, "What?" Liv brings him up to speed on her comment; he smiles as he says, that's why you're the smartest student. I have ever had." She smiles listening to Cyrus boast about her brilliance; merely because she agreed with his thinking.

Fitz is rather surprised at Cy's response. He was prepared for him to disagree with his position. So he asks, "So wait, you're okay with this Cyrus?" Fitz asks to be clear. Cyrus says, "Yes I am; if handled correctly this will push up our numbers dramatically. It will be rocky at first, but we will push through; people love a tough, but fair action."

Fitz shakes his head; what more could he expect from Cyrus? He is who he is period. It's clear he's a political animal with a limited moral compass. Cyrus then asks, "Have you contacted law enforcement yet?" Fitz replies, "Not yet; but we will as soon as Liv gets the file from her team." As if they were listening Liv gets an alert on her email. "She looks at it on her phone, and it's a detail account of all of the transactions and signatures. It's everything the police will need to prosecute Mellie, Richard, and Workman for embezzlement, and extortion charges.

She looks at them as she says, "Here it is gentlemen; it looks like we need to make that call." Fitz takes a breath and says, "Go ahead Liv." She picks up her phone, and calls a friend in the district attorney's office. She lays out the facts of the case. At the end of the conversation, the ADA is more than willing to take the case. But he needs to review the evidence first, to make sure the charges will stick. He asks Liv for 24 to 48 hours to review the material, and she agrees. The call ends, and she forwards him all of their information.

When she hangs up; she says, "Okay gentlemen, I spoke with a friend in the DA's office, named Michael Bennett. He's willing to take on the case. But he has to see the evidence first, so he's asking for 24 to 48 hours, to review everything. If it's kosher, he will serve warrants for arrest, and pick everyone up." The sound of the finality of the statement, resonates with Fitz immediately. He takes a breath and says, "Well the train is rolling now; no way to stop it."

She sees the conflict in his eyes; she feels for him. Cyrus sees it too. He says, "Fitz, this is truly the best action to take; you will see once it's over, it is the best thing to do." Both Liv and Fitz appreciate the encouragement; perhaps Cyrus does have a heart. Liv feels the need to get the rest of this over with; so she says, "I think we need to call the Langston's, and fill them in on the plan. But I don't think we need to give them every detail Fitz. Just explain that we have figured out the details necessary to put an end to the leak. But once we settle everything, we then tell them the rest." Again not surprisingly, Cyrus chimes in being in agreement with Liv's response.

Fitz sees her point; there is no need to lay it all out right now. They don't want to tip off anyone of their plan, just in case. "Okay that's fine Liv; just call them so we can get this over with please." She calls Sally and they are all on speaker. Fitz allows Liv to lay out the details of the situation. Liv only tells them about the pending arrest of Workman; but doesn't mention Mellie, Richard, or the foundation.

At the end of the conversation, Sally congratulates Fitz, for being bold enough to handle the situation, in such a straight forward way. She tells him that she is honored to be his running mate, and he appreciates her kind words. He says, "Thank you Sally; I am glad that we were able to tackle this situation, and resolve it, before it blew up in our faces."

She replies, "Agreed, I think it's best to handle things this way for everyone's sake. Are we still going to the donor dinner tonight?" He replies, "Yes of course. We will be there." He says as he looks at his watch. He realizes, they better start getting ready for the function. She replies, "Good, then I am going to go get ready, and we will see you all there." They share good bye's and Liv hangs up.

When the call ends, they all are relieved the conversation goes off without a hitch. Everyone is tired, and don't want to attend the function this evening, but they all agree to push through this event, and the one tomorrow. Then they tackle Mellie, and move forward.

The evening is a blur, they arrive at the function; Fitz and Sally speak, they all have dinner, and rub elbows with the high ranking officials of the party, and the party supporters. The campaign collects 500,000 for the appearance, and they are on their way. Of course Cyrus is grinning like he just hit the lottery. But Fitz and Liv are just happy the night is over.

The day has been exhausting, and they are very ready for it to end; when they arrive at the hotel, they have sleep on their minds. But before Liv lays down, she decides to send Harrison a Text. She gives the go ahead, for the Baldwin Art Group to proceed with their plan for Mellie. Harrison replies, "Done." Liv takes a breath, and after undressing, she climbs into bed. It has to be the quietest night, they have ever spent together. They cuddle in bed in silence, and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.


	183. Chapter 183

They awake the next day to Fitz's phone ringing; he answers sleepily, "Cyrus, this better be good." Cyrus says," Morning, I'm calling to let you know the rallies today have been cancelled, due to an impending storm at the fairgrounds. So, I will keep you posted on the upcoming change of venue." Fitz has to admit, that is a good reason for them to be woken up. So he says, "Okay, thanks Cyrus for the call." Cy replies, "You're welcome; talk to you later." They say good-bye and hang up.

He notices Liv is still sleeping after his phone call ends; since her pregnancy, she has been sleeping like a log. Nothing wakes her up; well, almost nothing. He smiles as he watches her; he uses this time to take another one of his sneak pics of her. He snaps one of her face; then he kisses her lips to wake her. She opens her eyes, and smiles, as she says. "Hi." He responds, "Hi beautiful."

He loves her smile; he says, "You look so beautiful in the morning." She smiles as he kisses her, and rubs her belly, as she rolls over on her back. After enjoying his greeting; she sits up, and looks at her phone on the table. She sees the flashing light indicator, and wonders who could've called over-night. He sees the light too, and says, "You should probably check your messages Liv." He sees the reluctance in her face as she grabs her phone.

Could Mike have responded during the night she wonders. "I guess it could be Mike responding to me." She says. Fitz teases her and says, "Mike huh? Yesterday it was Michael Bennett." She laughs at him and says, "Calm down; no need to be jealous baby." He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek, as he orders room service for them.

As she checks her messages her phone rings, and it's him. She answers, "Wow, I was just about to call you." He replies, "Good to know I'm on your mind this early." His comment catches her off guard a bit; she quickly says, "Yeah, it was the first thing Fitz asked me about this morning when we woke up." He suddenly realizes his remark is out of bounds. He says, "I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She hears his response, but she lets it go; she's just happy she doesn't have the phone on speaker right now. Explaining that Mike is really just a friend after that comment, would be impossible.

Fitz looks over at her in a way that almost makes her think he heard him. But she knows he didn't. She changes the topic quickly, as she says, "So what do you think after reviewing the evidence?" He replies, "I think you have more than enough evidence to get a conviction Liv; this is a slam dunk. All of the information is from top sources, and it checks out. I vetted it all. I must say, I am very impressed. Your investigators do amazing work." She smiles, and Fitz doesn't like her smiling like that, with another man in her ear. She sees his jealous look. She shakes her head, and mouths to him stop it; as she listens to Mike on the phone.

She says, "Thanks for the compliment Mike. I will share it with my team. But how do you want to handle it going forward?" He replies, "I am having warrants drawn up as we speak, and we should have everyone in custody in the next 24 hours." She asks, "Good, would it be okay if Fitz skypes with Melody Farmer?" Mike replies, "Sure no problem; I can have it set up for you. Just let me know what time."

She replies, "Okay, call me when you have everyone in custody, and we can arrange a time for the video chat." He agrees with her response; she closes the call by saying, "I will talk to you soon Mike," as she hangs up. When the call ends, she explains the plan to Fitz to pick up everyone involved, and that she got him a video visit with Mellie.

He hears her words, and lets her finish; then he says, "So he was flirting with you on the phone huh?" She was hoping he wouldn't mention it; she looks at him and shakes her head, as she says, "Fitz it's nothing really." He says to her, "I know Liv; you handled it well. You let him know he went too far by mentioning me."

She gives him a look of how did you know? He smiles at her and says "Liv I don't blame him for flirting with you. I'm just happy you don't encourage the flirting." She touches his face, as she says "I only have eyes for you Fitz; no one else." He smiles at her, and they share a kiss; but they are interrupted by room service, coming into the living room. He says, "I guess we should get out of bed, and get our day started." She smiles at him and agrees by saying, "Yeah, we probably should. We have to be at the fairgrounds at 11:30."

He replies, "Cy called; he said the rally was cancelled at the fairgrounds, due to impending storms." She responds, "Oh, okay. Did he say what we were doing in the meantime? He replies, "No, he said he'd keep us posted though." She replies, "Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the table, I have to potty." He laughs at her cuteness, as he says, "You need any help?" She laughs as she says, "No thanks. But thanks for the offer, she says, as they both laugh, and he goes into the living room, as she proceeds to the bathroom.

They sit down to breakfast, and she takes her vitamin as usual; but she notices her phone is still flashing. She picks up her phone, and checks her text messages. There's a message from Huck; it says call me when you get this. She looks up at Fitz and says, "Oh boy. Huck's asking for me to call him." Fitz says, "Maybe he found the money." She replies, "That's possible." He says, "Before you call him, can we finish breakfast? I need you to eat." She smiles at him, and gives in to his request.

They talk about today's schedule, and some upcoming donor dinners not far away. She sees on the schedule he has 8 total, just in August alone. Perhaps she should feel some kind of way about this; especially sense most of the sponsors are women. However, since she will be attending each one as his date. She is sure it will not be a problem.

They can look; but she will be present, to make sure they don't touch. As they discuss the schedule, he sees her jealousy creeping in. He thinks it's cute; but doesn't tease her about it. It just reminds him of how much she cares, and how protective she is over their relationship. He appreciates her feelings; he's often a jealous fool over her most of the time.

After they finish eating; they sit on the couch. She lays back onto him laying between his legs, as he holds her. She has her phone in her hand. She asks, "Are you ready to do this?" As she looks up at him, and he rests his hands on her belly. He replies, "As ready as I will ever be." She gives him a quick kiss, as she calls Huck on speaker.

Huck answers quickly, "Hey Liv. Thanks for calling back; I have some information for you." She replies, "You're welcome Huck; what do you have?" He says, "I have a story in Mellie's own words, explaining the reason behind her caper, and we found the money."

Liv asks, "Wait you talked to her?" He responds, "Of course not Liv; she called Workman late last night wanting to talk. It sounded like she gathered enough liquid courage, to finish what she started. I think she got a boost from a delivery she got from a messenger."

Liv knows she must have gotten her release paper work, from the Baldwin Group last night. She listens to Huck as he continues, "She called him up to set up the meet, so I set up surveillance; I caught the entire conversation on tape. Apparently, this whole thing, was for an interview she wanted to do to force Fitz to acknowledge her publicly." Both Liv and Fitz shake their heads; it's just as Liv suspected. She's mad he's moved on and forgotten about her.


	184. Chapter 184

Huck says, "I know it sounds weird. But basically she feels like Fitz erased her from his life, and she can't handle it. I think at first it was just about making him talk about her. But when she got those papers last night, she decided to let everything go." Liv responds, "That sounds about right Huck; you say you have the story on tape?" He replies, "Yeah I do; she says in the story and I quote he had a life before his dear Olivia, and I was a part of it. I should get credit for him being who he is. Why should she reap the benefits of who he is today and not me? There were promises made to me. Promises he nor his father kept. Why should they be let off the hook?"

Liv and Fitz look at each other in awe; unsure of what to say to this news. Mellie has clearly gone off the deep end. She was going to air all of their dirty laundry concerning their marriage, the divorce, and her feelings about everything just because he moved on. She can't handle the fact that she lost him, and he doesn't want her back. So she is going to force him to talk about her publicly; just so that people will remember her.

After the information settles with them; they both snap out of their thinking modes, they hear "Hello Liv. Are you there?" She replies, "Yes Huck I'm sorry, this just caught me and Fitz off guard. He responds, "Yeah I bet; anyway, I have the full interview here, and I can send it to you. She thinks Workman is going to run the story, so she's probably feeling a bit full of herself. She has no idea the embezzlement has been discovered. It's kind of sad, because in the story, she tries to come off as a victim, but it's clear she's just bitter, lonely, and angry."

Fitz says, "Damn she is in for a surprise." Liv agrees with him; Mellie is going to get what she wanted though. The world will be talking about her, and Fitz will have to talk about her too. But in the end, she will be implicated in an embezzlement ring, and possibly be in prison. But she'll definitely be ruined for the rest of her life publicly, regardless of the outcome. After processing the information. Liv says, "So Huck where did you find the money?"

He replies, "It's in an account in the Cayman's. So you'd better forward that information to the authorities, before it disappears." She responds, "Okay Huck; thank you. Send me the interview, and the bank information please." He says, "Okay. Did you still want me to sit on Workman?" She replies, "Yes please; if you could watch him, and Richard. That would be great; just until we know the warrants are issued, and the police are on their way." He says, "Okay Liv. No problem; good bye." She responds, "Good-bye," and they hang up.

Luckily they'd already finished breakfast; she's not sure if either would've had an appetite. She looks up at him, and he hugs her tight, as he says, "She's got serious problems." Liv agrees, as she replies, "Yes she does; sounds like real abandonment issues to be honest."

He replies, "It makes sense; she isn't close with her mother, her father is dead, and her siblings don't talk to her either. She's sort of a loner I guess." Liv says, "Well if she's convicted she won't be alone for a while." He replies, "Thant's for sure; but it's her own fault." Liv agrees and is happy they are on the same page here. They are doing the right thing.

As she settles into him, her phone buzzes; it's the email from Huck. She forwards the banking information to Michael, and then sits up. She asks, "so do you want to read her story?" He looks at her and says, "Not really, but I guess I should." She opens the email and forwards a copy to him. She says, "We can read it together."

He looks at her with uneasiness in his eyes; she picks up on it and says, "Whatever it says Fitz it doesn't matter; it's just her account of your life together. That doesn't make it all true. I love you regardless." He takes stock in her response; but says, "If you have questions please ask me okay? I don't want this to be in your head." She agrees and says, "If I have questions I will ask you. But if I say I don't; promise to believe me and drop it okay?" He smiles at her and says, "Okay."

She grabs her I-pad so she can see it on a bigger screen, and they sit next to each other reading what can only be described as Mellie's confessions. In it, she details her relationship with Fitz from courtship, through marriage, and divorce. She also describes some terrible fights they had about various topics.

She admits to being his political wife as instructed by his father. She explains he needed the influence her old money blood line would bring to legitimize his candidacy as Governor. He had the looks, the intelligence, and the swag; but his money stunk of new, and old money trumps new every time. She essentially paints Fitz to be an unaffectionate verbally abusive manipulative, judgmental controlling bully with a wandering eye. The man in these pages was unrecognizable to Liv. If he even raised his voice at her he was immediately apologetic; she couldn't believe what she was reading.

She wants to stop reading; but she continues to the end. However, she wishes that she'd stopped while she was ahead, when she gets to the end. Mellie terms his relationship with Liv, as a political move to ingratiate himself into the black community for votes. As she finishes the last page, she looks up at Fitz, and he's staring at her. His face is filled with anguish and worry.

As he looks at her, he asks, "What questions do you have Liv?" After taking a breath, she says, "The only question I have Fitz, is why I didn't stop reading this trash, several pages ago?" He has some relief on his face; but she can see he's still concerned with how this colors her view of him. He appreciates her love and support, but must be sure all is well. So he says, "Liv you won't hurt my feelings if you have questions. I will answer whatever you want."

She replies, "I know you would baby; but honestly, I don't know who the man is she is describing in those pages. That man isn't sitting in front of me right now, and he isn't the father of my baby. So I am not worried about anything, and I have no questions. I know that man isn't you. So please believe me when I say, I don't believe a word of this foolishness."

Her words serve as a blanket of comfort for him; he appreciates her so much; he can't believe how loving, and understanding she is being. She sees the wealth of gratitude, well up in his eyes; she hugs him, and they share a sweet kiss. After the kiss, she says, "I told you before I read it, nothing is going to tear us apart Fitz; we are in this together."

He smiles as he says, "I know you did Liv; but damn after reading her words, if I didn't know better I'd hate me." She agrees, the words are powerful, and she knows it's all the more reason why, this can never see the light of day. She text's Huck to ensure he sanitizes the hard drives on Workman's computer, and ensure no remnants of this story remains. He replies, "Already done." She looks at Fitz and says, "Don't worry. I will make sure this story doesn't see the light of day. We have no worries here okay?" He smiles at her and says, "Okay."


	185. Chapter 185

As they hug laying on the couch; her phone rings. She sees it's Michael. This time she puts the phone on speaker. She answers as she says, "Hey Michael, you're on speaker with Fitz and I, what's up?" He replies, "Hey Liv. Hello Fitz." Fitz says, "Hello Michael, you're interrupting our cuddle time. So I hope this is important." Liv looks at him in pure embarrassment. Fitz sees the look on her face, but doesn't care. He wants his presence felt by Mr. Bennett, and believes, this makes his point to him quite clear.

Liv shakes her head, as Michael stumbles over his words initially, but manages to say, "Sorry, I just wanted to let you both know we have picked up Melody Farmer, and Richard Black, and as we speak, they are picking up Donald Workman. Ironically, Ms. Farmer is requesting to talk to you Fitz already. So I can have the skype call set up in a matter of twenty minutes." She looks at Fitz, and he nods letting her know he's ready. "Yeah that's fine Mike; they exchange information for the call, and they hang up.

When the call ends, she text's Huck to let him know the police are on the way; he replies, "Okay, "and advises he made sure all of the computers and wireless devices were wiped; so there's no trace of the story other than what was sent to her. She thanks him again, and prepares for the skype call. She looks at Fitz and says, "Baby why did you do that?" He replies, "The same reason you announced my presence, when you put the phone on speaker." She wants to be mad; but she can't be. He's right. She announced him, because she wanted Mike to know he was present."

He sees she's thinking, and asks, "So are you mad at me?" She snaps out of her thoughts, and says, "Not anymore. You're right. He needed to feel your presence, and nothing does that more, than you speaking directly to him." He replies, "Exactly babe. I had to do it. It's about respect, now my mind is at ease, where he's concerned." She leans over and kisses his lips gently, as she says, "I'm glad that's settled baby. Now we can move on to more pressing things." He replies, "I agree." She responds, "So are you ready to talk to Mellie?"

He replies, "Yes I am ready to get this day over with, once and for all. It's been a long time coming Liv." She agrees the relief of Mellie being out of their hair, is extremely gratifying. She wonders what's on his mind. So she asks, "What are you going to say to her?" He replies, "I'm not sure exactly; but I want to see her reaction to finding out her plan failed. I also want her to know, I am the one who turned her in."

She can see satisfaction on his face, after his statement. She understands his position, and agrees it's time for this all to end, so they can move forward. She thinks in the moment to call Cyrus; but decides to call him afterwards. Right now Fitz needs her support, and she wants to be there for him. Feeling hopeful, she asks, "Did you want me to be with you during the call?"

He looks at her as he says, "Of course Livy." She smiles at him, and he smiles in return. He asks, "What about you? Did you want to address her scheme with Zoe?" She replies, "Initially I did; but it doesn't matter anymore. She wasn't really going after Zoe; she was just being her greedy deceitful self. However, I will be working on behalf of those she's wronged, to ensure they get some compensation."

Fitz smiles at her and says, "You're the epitome of class baby. She truly messed with the wrong one when she gave Zoe that contract huh?" She smiles at him and says, "I tried to tell her not to come for me; but in doing so, we uncovered her tomfoolery. So I'm glad she did come after me, otherwise, who knows how many more people she could've hoodwinked."

He agrees as he says, "Well, lets be hopeful today, her reign of bullshit comes to an end for good." She agrees, they share a quick kiss and she connects the laptop to the network. Moments later the call comes in. As Fitz takes a seat he hits the call button, and the screen opens to Mellie sitting at a table. She's clearly in an interrogation room, and her attorney is sitting next to her.

She looks broken, and timid initially; but Fitz feels no pity for her. He's seen this act before. It's what she does when she is caught. It's how she draws people in. She's playing the victim card for sure; being an attractive woman has its perks. Men refuse to believe an attractive woman could be dangerous.

As he looks at the screen seeing her in full view, she sees him too; he looks good to her at first. But she sees that he has a lot on his mind by the expression on his face. She's so focused on him; she doesn't see Liv sitting next to him. It's not until the silence is broken by her attorney saying, "Hello, can you see and hear us?" She snaps out of her haze, as she sees Liv by his side. As they sit with clasped hands, Fitz responds, "Yes we can see you and hear you."

Before the call started, Mellie was ready to plead to him, to help her out of the embezzlement charges. She was ready to ask him to write a letter of leniency to the judge on her behalf. She may have even been willing to pull her story. But seeing him holding Liv's hand, causes her to lose her cool, and all of the venom comes out, before he says one word.

"Is this some type of joke? What the hell is she doing here?" Asks Mellie with a snarl. "I didn't ask to speak to her; I asked to speak to you. I am not saying a word with her present." Liv looks at Fitz; but he doesn't look back at her. He just continues to hold her hand tight, and look at the screen.

He looks at the screen and says, "Mellie in case you haven't noticed, you have no leverage here. You're sitting in an interrogation room. So clearly the jig is up. If you want to talk to me; you will do it under my terms. Liv is here by my side, because that's where she belongs. So talk or don't talk; I don't give a damn! I can end this call now, and be absolutely fine with what comes next. Can you say the same?"

She hears his words; their coldness cuts her deep; it's like someone stabbed her in the stomach. He thinks that maybe she will be focused on talking about the situation clearer now. However, he's wrong. As she sees him look at Liv with such care in his eyes; she can't handle it. So she screams, "Stop looking at her! Look at me damn it! I am right here! I'm right in front of you, and you still don't see me. Damn you! What's wrong with you? Why can't you see me? I deserve to be acknowledged! I need your help here, and you're making googlie eyes at her!"

Fitz and Liv look at the screen; they see her brokenness and rage. However, neither of them are taking any stock in her words. Fitz is frustrated and aggravated; he decides to give Mellie what she wants. So he takes a breath as he says, "Mellie you know what? You're right; let's make this about you. Let's acknowledge you. Let's understand that your fuckery is the reason we are here in the first damn place! You got roped into this situation because you tried to bully someone who bullied you back. Here's a word of advice; people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

In this moment she realizes that he knows about the embezzlement; but she's not sure how he knows. Not until it clicks. "Wait a minute! Am I here because of you? Did you call the police on me?" She sees the look on his face of pure satisfaction as he says, "No you're not here because of me. You're here because of you, and yes I did call the police. So you see calling me for help with this situation seems to be the unlikely choice. All I can say is you need to cut the best deal possible, and pray you don't get jail time."

Liv sits listening to the conversation, she's in awe of how deluded Mellie is, and proud of how stern Fitz is being with her. She's never seen him this aggravated. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to lay it all out for her. However, on the flip side the more Mellie talks the more she confirms everything in that article was fabricated, or grossly embellished.

Mellie is beyond angry at Fitz, for betraying her, and turning her in to the authorities. She screams, "You son of a bitch! You turned me in! How the hell could you do that? I can't believe this. I can't wait until my story is told. You're going to regret this damn you! I told it all too; every dirty little detail about everything. I can't wait to see you try to weasel your way out of answering those questions. Surely as I breathe, right here, right now, you and you're slut are going to regret this!"

Fitz is going into attack mode at this point; he refuses to allow Mellie to disrespect Liv. But before he can say anything Liv takes over. "Sorry Mellie but given your track record; I think you can identify best with the term slut better than I ever could. Perhaps if you'd mastered the concept of monogamy you'd be sitting here today with Fitz instead of there. But see that would mean you gave a damn about someone other than yourself." Mellie says, "I'm not talking to you; this is between Fitz and I. You don't belong in this conversation. Besides, I don't care to hear your judgment. Who the hell are you to judge me?"

Liv replies, Mellie this isn't judgment; this is fact, you are a tired, poor excuse for a human being. I tried to warn you; but you wouldn't listen when I said it the first time. So let me say it again; don't come for me, or those I love, because if you do. There will be hell to pay." Still enraged, she says, "You think you know him? You don't know him. He's just like his father. He's full of promises." Fitz says, "What promises are you talking about Mellie? What did I promise you?" She replies, "You promised me a life together, you bastard. You and your father promised me a happy life." Fitz says, "Mellie, the arrangement with my father, had nothing to do with me, and you know it. As for my promise to you. That ended when you decided to use your body as a ride at a local fun park for everyone's enjoyment, including my own father." The look on her attorney's once stoic face to pure disgust, in addition to the guard in the room, looking at her, lets him know his words hit home hard. If there was a bubble over Liv's head it would read. "Damn!"

Mellie says, "So it was all me right Fitz? I was the whore, and you were the prince charming. That's the story you're selling your trollop, right? Don't believe everything you hear from him; read my story, when it's released, and you'll have a clearer picture of what you think is a man sitting next to you."

Liv is irate at her insults, as she says, "Mellie what's clear to me, is by reading your fabricated portrayal, of your life with Fitz. You are the one who doesn't know him, and I have made sure that garbage, your spewing, will not see the light of day. As for my sister; I know she was collateral damage to you. But you picked the wrong artist, to bend over this time, and it came back to bite you in your sorry ass!"

Mellie is in shock momentarily, but then says, "No, you're lying; my story is already being published as we speak." Liv smiles as she says; "no sweetheart, Donald Workman isn't publishing anything for anyone. He's in custody just like you, and probably cutting a deal, as we speak. Feel free to confirm with your attorney, if you don't believe me. Oh, and you'll be getting contacted soon, by the attorney's handling all of the artists and Art houses you swindled."


	186. Chapter 186

That was the final blow that Mellie didn't expect; she didn't expect them to be aware of her relationship with Workman, or the details about her contract scheme. The realization is tremendous; all of the bass she had in her voice previously is gone. But she is still angry. Feeling as if all is lost; she looks at her attorney for confirmation of Liv's words, and he confirms that Donald Workman is in custody. She knows now that her plan failed miserably, and she is out of cards to play; especially, when she gets sued by the previous artists and Art Houses. She's speechless.

As Fitz watches her; he deems any further interaction with her pointless; he's ready to end this for good. He says, "Mellie we are all better for your story not being told. I wish you well with everything that is about to happen in your life. While you are dealing with the consequences of your choices; I will be celebrating the blessings of mine, Good-bye Mellie, and good luck." He says, as he pushes the button, and the call ends.

Liv looks at him, not expecting such an abrupt action on his part; he looks at her and says, "Enough is enough. I'm done with her, and everything associated with her. She's not worth either one of us being upset, and out of sorts." She looks at him lovingly, and says, "Yes, enough is enough. I understand how you feel, but are you okay?"

He replies, "As long as I am with you, yes I am fine. I'm sorry about her comments toward you baby." She smiles at him and says, I'm glad you're okay; as for her words, they mean nothing. Her delusion was scary though huh?" He agrees, as he says, "Yeah, it's scary to see how deluded she is. Once again, she wants someone else to take the blame for her bullshit. Not anymore; her story goes away with her."

He grabs his I-Pad, and deletes the story from his email. She grabs hers, and does the same, as she says, "This shouldn't exist anywhere. It's complete trash." He loves the reassurance she gives him, by her action. The unconditional love she gives him, always makes him feel good. He certainly needed it in this moment.

She knows that he's handling a lot. But she feels compelled to press on to handling business further. She says, "You know that you need to notify the board right?" He looks at her and says, "Yes I do. I guess no time like the present. Let's get the board on the phone; we have to call an emergency meeting. I want to finish this today. Also go ahead and call Sally, Cyrus, Daniel Douglas, and Jennifer. We have to clue them in on everything, and start working on the public relations spin." She agrees with him wholeheartedly, and gets to work.

After making all of the necessary calls to the campaign staff, and conducting a conference call briefing with the remaining board members. It's decided that Robert Black will resign, and a new head chairperson will be selected soon. There are also replacements named for Mellie and Richard. Fitz agrees to float the money to the charity until the criminal investigation is complete, and the confiscated funds can be returned. Everyone agrees that striking quickly is the best way to handle the upcoming publicity.

A new policy for all of the Foundation's banking transactions is also instituted immediately, and a full audit is suggested of all expenses. Liv suggests an independent group conducts the audits, and all banking transactions are done by an outside accounting group. This will prevent the embezzlement from happening again. There will also be weekly transaction reports printed, and reviewed by a separate accounting firm. This ensures all monies are properly expensed, and accounted for with a paper trail. Public relations wise they know this is the best response they can give, as they brace themselves for the onslaught of media coverage. The goal is to provide complete transparency, in hopes of quailing the gist of the public attacks, they know are coming.

Over the next few days, while the campaign is still in full swing. Liv and Fitz sit down with their campaign staff. They explain the situation in detail. Everyone rallies behind them. Sally gives her full support along with Cyrus, and all of the head staffers, working for the campaign. Liv sets up two interviews for Fitz on two major networks; he answers all of the questions posed concerning the scandal. He doesn't shy away from anything related to the embezzlement, or the new policies they have instituted as a result of the scandal. He sounds, and looks strong, honest, and presidential. Those were the words used to describe him by Fox News analysts, as well as his contemporaries. Liv and Cyrus look on with pride.

Many thought the scandal would break them; but weeks later the news casters are still talking about how brilliant the move was. He is being hailed as a man of great integrity and balance; despite some dipping in the polls because of the scandal. Most feel his reaction indicates he understands right from wrong, and makes the right choice because it's the right one, not because it's the popular one. Even his heaviest critics, have to take a bow to how he approached this situation. He didn't politicize it; he addressed it publicly, and handled it with class; said many of his proponents and his adversaries.

Despite all of the drama it shook them, but didn't break them; all is well 4 weeks later. Zoe's renegotiated contract is accepted by the Art group, and a new curator was selected. The project is a huge success, and she is getting rave reviews. The success of her work is being talked about in all of the latest art magazines and on all of the blogs. Additionally, she has several new offers lined up for projects at various galleries. She truly came out of this catastrophe with a golden egg, that has yielded great blessings.

As Fitz comes in from his speech practice, he sees Liv sitting on the couch skyping with Ellie and Zoe. They are watching Jaylen crawl and pull up. She is so excited watching her niece; he loves hearing Liv's laugh as she enjoys her. He can't wait to hear her with their little one. Her sisters see Fitz come in behind her and says, "We see your man is home. So we will let you go. Hi Fitz." They say in unison.

He responds, "Hello ladies, good to see you." They smile and say, "Good to see you too. See you Friday Livy, love you!" She replies, "Okay see you Friday. Love you too." As he sits down next to her he says, "Hello beautiful." She replies, "Hello sexy; are you all done with your speech prep?" He replies, "Yes I am. How are we feeling?" He asks, as he rubs her belly."

She smiles as he rubs her belly, her baby bump is starting to show, and she is so excited. She's eight and a half weeks now. They are still coming down off of their high, of their first doctor's visit. They flew back to D.C to get her pregnancy physical, and to get confirmation of her due date. It's been determined she got pregnant in Houston.

Fitz guessed it right away; he's convinced he even knows when it happened. She responds to his question by saying, "We are doing fine; thanks for asking daddy, but we missed you." He replies, "I missed you both too baby. I am looking forward to relaxing with you two, and the family this weekend for your birthday."


	187. Chapter 187

She smiles as she says, "Me too. I miss my sisters so much; it's weird I am used to not seeing them, but today watching Jaylen via skype is making me so emotional." He hugs her as he asks, "Did you forget you're pregnant?" She laughs and says, "Okay, you make a valid point." As he holds her, he gets an idea that he knows will make her happy.

He says, "Hey here is a thought; what if you're able to see your sisters, and the kids sooner rather than later?" She sits up, as she asks, "What do you mean?" He replies, "What if you go see them before Friday?" She's confused about his suggestion given his schedule.

She says, "Baby we can't do that; you have a photo shoot tomorrow, two commercials, and an interview on Wednesday, not to mention, four rallies between Thursday and Friday." He looks at her as he says, "Yes, I have a lot going on this week Liv. But you don't. You can go to LA, and be with your sisters. I will be there Friday, and you can meet me at home in Santa Barbara."

He sees the look on her face, and isn't sure what to make of it. It's like she's happy; but also sad at the same time. So he asks, "What's wrong Liv? Doesn't that sound like a good idea? I know you miss them. Plus, didn't you say your parents are going to be out there too?" She takes a breath, as she thinks to herself for a moment.

He's right, she does want to see her family; she misses them desperately. But she doesn't want to leave him, even if it is only for 3 days. So she says, "It's a great idea Fitz; but I don't want to leave you." He feels honored that she is staying for him. But he knows she wants to be with her family.

He says, "Livy it's sweet that you want to stay here with me. I certainly want you here. But I also see how sad you get when you hang up with your sisters or you talk to your parents and grandparents. I think now that you're pregnant; you're more sensitive and emotional. I think we both know you'll have more fun with them, than being here with me this week. It's going to be crazy busy here, and boring other than the photo shoots, and commercials, you punked me into." He says jokingly. She laughs with him; but says, "Won't you miss me?" He replies, "Of course I will miss you. But it's only for 3 days. I just want you to have a relaxing birthday week. That's all Liv."

The more he talks the more sense it makes; she does miss her family, and it will be fun to spend time with them this week. She can help Zoe find a dress for the party, and also just hang out with the family. It's been a while since they have all been together. He sees her thinking, and he's hopeful she gives in.

A few seconds later she does; she gives in to his delight and surprise. "Okay I will go; but when would I leave?" He replies, "How about tomorrow afternoon, after the photo shoot; I can take you to the airport." She smiles and says, "Okay, let me call Ellie and give her the news." He loves seeing her happy; he kisses her lips sweetly and gets up.

While she is on the phone he goes into the bedroom to change his clothes; when he comes back into the living room she is hanging up. She is smiling; her smile confirms he made a good suggestion. He comes over to her, and sits down as he turns on the television. Filled with joy she jumps on him and kisses him hugging his neck; she says, "thank you for the suggestion baby."

He smiles as he holds her, "You're welcome Livy. What do you want to do for dinner?" She replies, "We have a donor dinner tonight babe. As a matter a fact we need to start getting ready in the next hour." He responds "damn I forgot about that." She smiles and says, "That's why you have me." As he kisses her and she climbs into his lap he says; "that's not the only reason I have you."

As she settles in on his lap she feels his erection throbbing; she suddenly recalls they didn't have a session this morning. He left before she was awake. So they are well over due; their kiss heats up quickly. He has never been so happy that she is only wearing his U.S Navy shirt and nothing else. As she grinds on him he feels her folds rubbing against his bulge; the heat in the room just flipped to hot as hell. She removes his shirt as she continues to grind on him.

They are moaning between kisses as she runs her fingers along the nape of his neck. She's flashing back to the first time they made love, and much like that first time, right now they are both consumed. At the most opportune moment; she feels him grab her close as he stands up, and carries her into the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed, and he removes his pants and shirt. As he climbs on top of her she spies his erection coming toward her. She's as giddy as a kid with candy. After she removes his shirt from her body; he kisses her deeply, and she falls back onto the bed. She feels his hands between her legs. His hand play is always perfect. As he massages her down low her arousal climbs higher and higher. Her hips begin to thrust as her clit twinges. He feels her gripping his shoulders as she moans his name. He knows she's close, and wants to feel her release. He whispers in her ear, "cum for me baby."

Like hitting a switch a thrust later she explodes as she moans his name. Shortly after feeling her release he kisses her deeply. He then slides down her body kissing and licking her ever so softly; making his way down to her love tunnel. Her thighs are soaked, and so is the bed. He looks up at her with a devious grin as he prepares to clean up her mess. She smiles at him lustfully too.

As he slides down onto his stomach; he lifts her hips, and glides his tongue up and down her crease. He watches her face as his tongue pleases her; she bites her bottom lip, and moans his name so passionately. Her reaction makes him crave her; the more he licks her, the wetter she gets. Her juices flow like a river. The flow is endless, and so are her moans. He dives inside between her folds looking for her pleasure center. He wraps his tongue around it, and sucks it like it's covered in chocolate and caramel sauce.

The power of his suction causes her body to lift off the bed, as she screams "OOOOH Fuck!" He smiles because he knows he has her; she's moaning incessantly and groaning. Her hips are rolling to the rhythm of his licks, and sucks, and she is bouncing on the bubbles of ecstasy, and euphoria. He feels her thrust increase; she's loving the insertion of his fingers into her core, as he holds on to her nub, with his tongue.


	188. Chapter 188

Just as she settles into rhythm; he flicks her clit with his tongue, and face dives deep into her. This causes her to pop up on her elbows; as her toes curl, and she screams his name. Her clit starts to twinge, and her arousal wall is cracking. She watches as he licks, sucks, and slurps her into another orbit. She can't do anything, except throw her head back, and enjoy it.

It feels so damn good she can't speak. He has her thighs locked like a vice, and he's chasing her climax relentlessly. She feels it coming, and she can't stop it. As he plunges into her deeper, and harder, that rings her bell, and the explosion happens yet again.

After cleaning her up with his tongue for several minutes, while rebuilding her arousal. He slides up her body. He plunges his tongue into her waiting mouth, and she devours it. The taste of her on his tongue always pushes her beyond horny. As he kisses her aggressively, she pulls him into her. She grabs his ass, and grips it as he enters her. The entry is strong and deliberate; her gushiness softens the blow tremendously. The impact makes them both moan. He looks down at her as he thrusts; she sees the look in his eyes of disbelief. She's never been this wet for him before. He's enjoying it, but cannot believe how good it is.

She loves that he's enjoying her; his moans are causing her arousal to spike. He's already starting to pulsate. Her wetness is taking him over the edge. She is oh so close herself and avidly chasing his climax; as he's looking for hers. She gives him verbal encouragement of the dirty variety, and he begins to pound her like a drum.

She loves his aggression idling high; the harder he hits it; the wetter she gets, and the more excited she gets. She reaches her limit; it's right in front of her, and he's there too. As he dips his hips and thrusts once more; she scratches his back as they release together.

Panting like dogs who have run 4 miles; they lay together hopelessly spent, and dripping in sweat. He needs to get up; but he can't move, and neither can she. He stares into her eyes, and they trade I love you's. After ten minutes they are able to move, but still lay in bed intertwined.

"Are you sure we can be apart for 3 days?" She asks looking up at him. He smiles and says, "It's clearly going to be a difficult task, but we can do it." She kisses him softly, as she says, "I honestly don't know if I can Fitz." He sees a look of seriousness on her face. "Livy what's wrong? Talk to me." She feels silly saying it, and even sillier taking it so seriously.

"You're going to think I'm silly." He quickly says, "No I won't Liv; tell me what you're thinking about please. What's got you so sad?" She says, "This will be the first time we have been apart since we have been together." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He thinks for a moment. She's right; they have been together every day for the last 9 months.

He now gets her sadness. "Liv, I'm sorry I didn't realize that until now." She looks up at him and asks, "You don't think I'm being silly?" He smiles and says, "No, I don't; I think it's sweet. I understand how you feel. But the day was bound to happen one day. So I think it just happened sooner than we thought."

After giving it some thought; she realizes he's right. It's unavoidable. But it still bothers her. He sees her really battling with this. So he asks, "What can I do to help you through this baby?" She asks, "Can you skype with me before bed, and sleep with the lap top on next to you?" He smiles at her and says, "Will that help you?" She replies, "Yes it would." He kisses her lips, and replies, "Then that's what we will do, okay?" She smiles and says, "Really?"

He laughs and says, "Yes baby really; if that will make you feel better, we can do it." It's a small gesture. But it means a lot to her. He sees her eyes begin to water, and he hugs her. She hugs him back as she says, "Damn it. When do the tears from nowhere stop?"

He smiles, understanding her hormones are driving her bananas. Thank God for the pregnancy E-books he's been reading, since they found out she was pregnant. If he hadn't started reading them; he'd be just as out of sorts as she is. This way he has the knowledge to deal with her, and avoid upsetting her unnecessarily.

When she's done crying he wipes her tears, and kisses her cheeks; "are you okay now Liv?" She responds, "Yes, I'm sorry; I'm a crying mess." He replies, "Hey, you're not a crying mess; you're emotional, and that's a part of being pregnant. Stop apologizing; if you need to get it out. Let it out, okay? I am here for you."

She loves how supportive he is to her; she appreciates it so much. She gives him one more kiss, and then says, "We better get ready for dinner, before Cyrus comes knocking on the door." He laughs and says, "You're probably right. Come on." He says as he helps her out of the bed, and they jump in the shower.

The evening is a success; all goes very well. Fitz charms the contributors, and the campaign collects another check for 750,000, which makes Cyrus very happy. However, much to Fitz's displeasure; there is one gentleman who seems very taken with Liv. He talks to her all night, and although he never makes an inappropriate move per say; Fitz knows he's very interested in her. Despite the distraction of his jealous tendencies at work; he still manages to keep calm.

But he finds himself staring at Liv more than normal, to ensure she's okay. Liv senses his uneasiness, and does all she can to not fan the flames of Fitz's jealousy. But she's doing this as she fins off her own. One female guest in particular is overly interested in him, and has been following him around all evening too. The touching of the forearm and the complimentary talk is quite obvious, and annoys her to no end.

The night progresses, with her dealing with the flirt she has on her hands, and stealing looks at Fitz all night; as he does the same to her, battling the same situation. She tries to remain professional, and focuses on the conversations of their table mates. But in her head right now, she is spread eagle on their bed, and he is mercilessly pleasing her. The more she watches him with the other woman; the hotter she gets. As her pregnancy progresses, her desire for sex is ridiculously high; but tonight it is off the charts. How in the hell is she going to make it three days without him? She wonders.


	189. Chapter 189

She finds herself super caught up in her moment of horniness; he also is struggling to stay focused. Thoughts of pulling Liv into a bathroom stall dances through his mind; but before he constitutes a plan to make it happen, the night is over. Happily they say their good byes, and they head back to the hotel. During the drive back; Fitz lets everyone know, Liv is leaving tomorrow. He explains that she needs to spend some time with her family, and do some last minute preparation for her birthday party on Saturday.

Since they are all invited they understand, and wish her well on her travel. When they arrive at the hotel everyone goes their separate ways. She says goodnight to everyone because only she, and Fitz will be at the photo shoot tomorrow. So she will not see them again until the birthday party.

When they enter the suite they both exhale, and begin to undress as they walk into the bedroom. He takes her into his arms forcefully from behind. As he kisses on her neck, his hands roam her body; he massages her breasts, then rubs her thighs, as her ass is pressed firmly against him. The sensation of his roaming hands, is driving her insane; her breathing increases, as his hands work her dress up her thighs.

He whispers in her ear, "What do you want?" He hears her moans as he continues to caress her body, and touch her sensually; he knows her senses are about to overload. She's gripping his thigh with one hand, as she caresses the back of his head with the other. Her breathing pattern sounds like she's going to hyperventilate. He knows she's exceptionally close to climaxing; which excites him immensely. As her pleasure sensors bounce off the wall, and her climax looms, she utters, "MMMM make me cum baby. Please make me cum."

Despite him having heard those words before; and them having been in this position countless times before. Tonight feels different. They've never wanted each other so deeply; she feels his aggression idling super high, as he grips her breast with one hand, and slides his other hand between her thighs. She's never sounded so sexy, and her aggression level has never felt so high either. He responds, "How bad do you want it baby?" He asks as his hand comes in contact with her essence soaked thighs.

He feels her dripping wetness through her soaked panties. This response surely answers his question; however, her sensual moans, and seductive movements, add much more to it. Her wetness causes his horniness to spike at the rate of a rocket. He feels hers on the same pace as she begins grinding her ass against him, causing him to moan her name.

As he slips his hand into her panties, he caresses her nub a few quick times as she says "OOOOOH baby, please, please I…." She grips the back of his neck, and thrusts her hips four times hard, and fast before her arousal ceiling breaks. The release is so potent; she bends forward moaning loudly, as she feels her juices run down her legs. She now stands with her heels still on, and her dress hiked up to her waist, as she is bent over with her hands on the bed. He's pressed against her, with his shirt half unbuttoned, no jacket, no tie, and shoeless.

Both feeling the heat of the moment for certain; she looks back at him feeling his strong grip still on her hips. The sexual tension and aggression is flowing through his touch; she's ready to explode again just thinking about him pummeling her sexually. As he looks into her eyes, he sees the fire burning; he knows what she wants, and how she wants it.

She feels her dress sliding off of her body; he's unzipped it. She helps it fall away, as she stands up to make the removal easier. Still in her heels she steps out of her dress. He unlatches her sheer bra, and massages her breasts from behind, upon its removal. He specifically rolls her nipples between his thumb and fingers. He knows this drives her insane. Her moans are incessant and strong; he wants, no he needs to be inside her.

As he kisses and licks her neck, she performs his favorite trick; she unbuckles his pants from behind with one hand. As his pants drops to the floor; he steps out of them, removing his underwear at the same time. He pushes her forward onto the bed; she bends over dressed in nothing, but soaked panties, stockings, garters, and heels. The sight raises his aggression up another notch. He caresses her back, and kisses the back of her neck; as he bends over her body. She feels his massive erection on the back of her thigh.

The excitement of anticipation takes her to another level; she feels her wetness double. She feels his breath on her neck; his breathing is hypnotic and filled with lust, desire, and aggression. She moans, "I want it all baby. Don't hold back." Her words serve as permission for him to ravage her; he smacks her ass as he says, "Make it wetter for me baby."

She moans after every smack. The bare hand spanking session, takes all of three minutes before she releases heavily for him. Her moans of pleasure, along with her juices running down her thighs; pushes him over the edge. He grabs her panties, and rips them off of her body. The sudden move makes her gasp; she looks back at him, and his eyes are glazed over.

She bites her lip as his grip on her waist intensifies; she feels him pull her backwards, and then a thrust of immense pressure. He enters her so abruptly that they both scream loudly; however, unlike their normal routine he doesn't stop, he continues to pound her with no regard. His thrusts are merciless and powerful. She's enjoying it without question. He's never been so aggressive before; the power in his thrust is unbelievable. He's giving her all he has, and she's reveling in it.

The more he pounds her, the hotter she gets; the gushiness of her love well is ridiculous, he is entranced, and delivering punishing thrusts. Her arousal wall is built, and about to explode; the passion in his grip, and the pleasure of his thrusts, coupled with his sexy word play is pushing her to the end quickly.

They are grunting and swearing as his pace quickens, and he begins to spank her between thrusts. He's slamming into her uncontrollably, and she can't get enough of him. She's encouraging him verbally to continue his assault, and he's meeting her challenge willingly, and gleefully.

This is the no holds barred session she wanted; he's not holding back. He's stroking her like the world is ending, and they have no care in the world. He feels her wetness increasing; he strokes her as he feels his pulsation starting. She feels it too and she gets even more excited. She begs for him to give it to her. She knows that's his weakness. He loves it when she begs. He's trying to hold back from releasing; but gives in. He picks up the pace and their thrusts sync; after a flurry of thrusts and smacks in between, they both slide off the edge together.


	190. Chapter 190

Their releases are plentiful and strong; as he empties into her, they are frozen in position. He hears her moaning as she comes down off of her orgasmic high. He rubs her back and her thighs; when he gets to her thighs the sensitivity makes her giggle. Her giggle makes him smile; before disengaging, he reaches down and removes her shoes for her.

As she falls down onto the bed; he is quickly atop her to her delight. They kiss romantically at first, and then lustfully. He bites her bottom lip, as she feels him knocking at her door. Other than his stupendous sex skills; the other thing she loves about him, is his is recuperation time between sessions. She smiles at him as she feels him adjust to enter her. He smiles back at her; then bites his bottom lip as he feels her encase him.

Her wetness seems unending; he's gliding in and out of her with exceptional ease, and he feels every crevice of her. She feels every inch of him regardless of her wetness, and she is floating on cloud nine. His stroke is perfect and so is his pace. It feels so good, she wishes it would never end. But she feels the end is near; her clit is twinging, and his pulsations have started.

She feels his pace increase. His moans are also increasing; she feels them both sliding to the edge. She's gripping his ass, as he slides in and out of her, evenly and sensually. He's calling her name, and she's calling his too; they are on pace together. She can feel it coming; they are rounding the corner, and vehemently pursuing the edge. He feels one more gush of her wetness, and that speeds up the chase. He begins to drill her repeatedly, and she responds in kind with matching thrusts, which sends them both into orgasm.

As they lay panting and breathless, unable to move; they share smiles, and kisses until their extremities are moveable. Once he lifts off of her; she quickly presses her back into his chest. He wraps his legs around her, and his arms as she says, "I love when you hold me like this." He can tell she is emotional right now. He doesn't say anything though.

He lets her have her moment. Then after a few minutes he asks, "Are you okay Livy?" She responds after a pause, "Yes, I am fine. That was incredible baby." He smiles as he says, "Yes it was. Sorry about your panties." She smiles as she says. "That's okay; they didn't die in vain. They both laugh, as he kisses her on her neck, and they drift off to sleep.

As Liv wakes up, she sees the sunshine rays, kissing everything in the room through the blinds. The warmth of the sun is also felt on her legs. She quickly realizes she is in bed alone. As she looks over she sees his phone on the night table. So she figures he must have gone to the gym. She reaches for her phone on her side table; but when she moves her legs she feels soreness. She instantly smiles remembering her activity last night.

She manages to get up; but the discomfort persists. So she decides to take a bath. Beforehand she puts on her robe, and asks secret service how long he's been gone. She wants to know how long she has, before he comes back. By the agent's response; she knows she has about 45 minutes before he returns. So she runs her bath water, and grabs her phone. Luckily the tub is a step down, because lifting her legs would be a challenge. She slides down into the tub, and turns on the jets.

As she relaxes in the bubbling water, she reads through and returns emails. She also gets the order confirmation for her dress. She pulls it up, and looks at it to make sure it's the right one. The color is ice blue; it's a halter design with an open back, fitted bodice, and bell skirt. She knows she is going to look like a princess. She felt like the dress was fitting given the Cinderella theme.

She smiles at the dress, thinking of how special the night is going to be. Her mind drifts for a moment. She feels the need to check in with her bestie. It's been forever since she has actually spoken to her; so she gives her a call. When she answers, she says, "Hey Abby." Abby replies, "Hey Livy; how are you today?" Liv says, "I am good; I just wanted to check on you. We haven't chatted in a minute other than texting.

She asks, "How was your doctor's appointment?" Abby replies, "Thanks for checking in on me; it's going okay. I have little to no energy though these days; so I am trying to push through." Liv understands her situation and says, "Abby, if you need to work from home, you know we can make that happen right?" Abby pauses as she thinks about it. Then says, "No Liv it's fine. I just have to figure out a schedule for myself. That's all." Liv says, "Abby don't be stubborn; how many weeks are you now?"

Abby replies, "I am 24 weeks today, and the doctor said, I am fine to continue working." She says proudly. Liv smiles as she says, "Abby I am not saying you have to quit. I am saying you can take it easy. Your work load is going to lessen anyway as you prepare to take maternity leave. All I am saying is you should start transitioning now. That way you won't die going cold turkey." Abby hears her, and she must admit she makes sense. "Okay Livy. I will put together a plan." Liv replies, "Thank you; that's all I am saying."

Abby replies, "So what's up in your world?" Liv takes a breath and says, "Nothing much. I am going to LA today for the week, to prepare for the party. I plan to stay with Ellie, and visit with the family, until Fitz joins me on Friday." Abby responds, "Wow, you two will be apart for that long. How is that going to work?" She says teasing her.

Liv laughs and says, "Ha ha funny lady. It's going to be a challenge. But it's good practice for us, If he's elected, we'll be separated at different times, when he travels for work." Abby agrees, as she says, "Yeah, you're right; it's a good idea to give it a trial run. It's good you will have the family with you too. That will keep you preoccupied." Liv responds, "Yeah, that's what I am hoping too; I am sure it will never be a dull moment with them though."

Abby says, "Yes they are a riot; but they mean well." Liv agrees then asks, "Are you excited about coming to my party?" Abby says, "Yes I am. I am picking up my dress today after work, and David already has his tux. To be honest we all are a bit stoked for it. It's the talk of the office. It sounds like it's going to be a dream. I love the fairytale theme."

Liv replies, "Thanks, I felt like it made sense, given how it came about, and Fitz being the one throwing it for me and Ellie." She agrees, as she says, "Yes that was very nice of him to include her; he's a real good guy Liv." Liv agrees, as she says, "Yes he is; I am a lucky woman for sure. When are you all flying out? Did you get your ticket confirmations?"


	191. Chapter 191

Abby laughs as she says, "Look worry wart, everything is fine; we all got our packages last week. We will arrive Friday in LA. We are staying at the Waldorf, a great choice by the way. Tell Fitz thanks a million for that please." Liv and her laugh at her comment. She continues, as she says, "We have a private car taking us to the hotel once we arrive, and one taking us to and from the event. So we are all set."

Liv smiles and gets a little more excited hearing Abby go over the details. She then remembers the cookout; she asks, "Hey Abs. I almost forgot; we are going to throw a family cook out on Sunday; do you think you all can make it?" Abby replies, "I think so; but I will check with the gang, and let you know by the end of the day." Liv replies, "Okay, sounds good. Thanks Abs, I will let you go. I have to start getting dressed." Abby says, "Okay I will talk to you later. Bye," and they hang up.

Realizing that 35 minutes has already passed, she calls room service; then gets out of the bath. After a few stretches, she feels much better. But she still has some soreness, it's just not nearly as bad as before she took her bath. As she dries off and unclips her hair; she rubs her belly looking in the mirror. The sight of her growing belly makes her smile; she then turns to see her love, walking through the door. He's shirtless and shoeless as he walks into the bathroom.

She says, "Hey baby, did you have a good work out?" He replies, "Hello beautiful; yes I did. You took a bath?" She replies, "Yeah, I was sore when I woke up. So I needed to relax my joints." He instantly asks with concern. "Did I hurt you Liv?" Rubbing her belly. She looks at him and says, "No Fitz. You didn't hurt me. No worries. Baby and I are good. The bath helped to soothe my muscles, after our exceptional love making session last night." He smiles at her, and pulls her into his arms, as he says, "Exceptional huh?" She smiles in return, as she says, "Absolutely," and they share a kiss.

The kiss heats up quickly. He picks her up, and as she wraps her legs around him, she moans a bit from the soreness. He stops and asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes, I'm just still a little sore; but please don't stop." She sees the conflict in his eyes; but she kisses him until he relents. He carries her into the bedroom, and lays her on the bed. He removes his shorts, and climbs on top of her.

They both hear the outer door open. She says, "It's just room service; leave them be." They share another kiss, and it feels good; but the tension in her thighs is too much to bare his weight. He hears her whence. He stops immediately, and pulls back; looking at her with concern again he says, "Liv we are not doing this. You're too sore."

She responds looking up at him, with her legs open, and naked saying, "Baby please; I want you so bad right now." He shakes his head, and says, "No Liv; not if it's hurting you. She responds, with a pouty look, as she says, "It only hurts a little baby; three days Fitz." She reminds him of how long they will be apart. "Don't you want me?" She asks, as she takes his hand, and places it on her breast, as she bites her bottom lip seductively. She follows with, "Come on baby; just once okay? I won't be greedy, unless you want more." She says with a grin.

She can tell he's thinking; but she knows she has him. She sees him bite his bottom lip as she strokes him below. He starts massaging her breast and gripping her thigh. "You like that baby?" She asks with a whisper. He responds, "Yes oh yes damn it Livy." Seeing he's ready to give in; she asks for a kiss, and he gives in. She makes it a point not to whence as he lies between her legs, and begins kissing her. As soon as the kiss settles in; she doesn't feel the tension in her thighs anymore.

All she feels is his kiss, and his roaming hands pleasing her ever so wonderfully. After kissing her so deeply; pushing her to the edge merely with his kiss, and hand play between her folds. He slides down her body; he feels the need to taste her. He dives into her fully tasting her flowing juices, and drinking from her like a fountain on a hot summer day. His licks and sucks are much appreciated, and are sending her into another realm quickly. His mouth is so talented; she's never experienced anything like this before him. His tongue is like a magic wand, and her body obeys its every whim.

Her moans and groans tell him she's enjoying his actions; but he wants more. He needs to hear her climax, and taste her sweetness. In search of her release he delves deeper; he plunges his tongue into her core. She gasps and moans, "Oh yeah baby!" The deeper he dives; the wetter she gets, and the more her hips thrust.

She's running her fingers through his curls, and gripping his hair for dear life. Her climax is coming quickly, and she is ready to feel it. Suddenly her thrusts fall in line with his head motion, and at the count of three she lets go screaming his name in the process.

He buries his face even deeper into her as she releases; he wants to get every drop. He's literally sucking it out of her, and she is loving it. Her orgasm forces her to lock her legs around his head, as he drinks from her happily. Once her thighs release him from her grip, he looks up at her; she is sporting the infamous drunken look. He smiles knowing that he has thoroughly pleased her. But he isn't done yet.

He kisses the inside of both of her inner thighs; he also licks the remnants of her essence off of them. She moans as he licks her; "oh baby damn" she says to him, as she massages his head. Again he smiles at how good she sounds, and it's all because of him. He's the reason she's moaning, groaning, and thrusting her hips, as she floats through her orgasm. As he kisses her thighs; he massages them too. It helps to ease her tension. "MMMM that feels so good baby." He loves making her feel good. "Anything for you Livy." She smiles at his response.

After massaging her thighs for a few minutes he feels her hips loosen; he knows she's ready for him. When he reaches her mouth, kissing her from below, and up her body; she says, "I want to ride." He replies, "Are you sure?" She kisses him, and rolls him over landing atop him. She looks into his eyes and says, "Yes I am sure." He smiles at her as he says, "Take it baby, it's all yours." "MMMM it better be." She says with a grin, which, quickly changes to a moan of pleasure, as she reaches his base. "Oh my God baby," she moans as she begins to work her hips. He grips her hips, and closes his eyes, because of the rapture of pleasure he's experiencing.


	192. Chapter 192

She hears his moans; he sounds so good. She can't help herself, she instantly starts grinding, and chasing his climax. She needs to feel him explode inside of her. She's craving his stickiness shooting into her. She knows he's close, she can feel his spasm starting. She gets wetter just thinking about it. His erection is so stiff; she is enjoying every bit of him. "OOOOOH it's so hard baby." He responds "OOOOOH Damn Your So Wet." They are enjoying each other deeply and intensely, as they both are rounding the corner of their climaxes.

They feel each other chasing the arousal point; the payoff is near. She doesn't feel any tension in her thighs; all she feels is his thrusts from below, as he grips her thighs, and she grips his shoulders. Their faces are contorted as they both feel their arousal walls cracking. They feel the build-up leading to the big combustion. She's moaning incessantly, and so is he; he knows they are both about to slide off the edge. They take the fall willingly, and together once more, they are screaming, and cursing the entire way.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the pit of orgasm; they lay in the lull period of silence. He strokes her back, and kisses her forehead, as she rests on his chest. Still straddling him; she doesn't want to get up. Despite him being done releasing into her, and her being done too; she still wants to lay with him inside her. He wraps his arms around her and says, "How is it I miss you, and you're not gone yet?"

She smiles as she looks up at him saying, "I know me too." She looks a little sad. He touches her face and says, "It's only three days; but I am going to miss the hell out of you Livy." She smiles as she says, "Me too baby; but we will be okay. It's like practice for us, when you have to travel for work. I won't be able to go every time; especially with the baby."

He agrees with her; she's right this is like practice. "You're right" he says. He takes a breath and then looks at the clock; hey we better get going so we are on time for the shoot." She replies, "Okay; let's go shower, and I still have to pack." They get up, shower, and dress. She packs a bag rather quickly; and they sit down to eat breakfast. They eat and converse about his busy week; she gives him advice for the various events he will be attending. He makes notes on his I-Pad to ensure he doesn't forget. They finish their pow wow slash breakfast, and hurry off to the photo shoot.

When they arrive, he is whisked away quickly, by stylists being asked his sizes for the suits. The shoot is for campaign photos. So he has to look presidential; Sally has already done her part of the shoot. So once he has done his part, they can print the copies, and send out the final shots. As Liv watches the surroundings; people are running around hurriedly to get everything in place.

She observes most of the people, and their functions, and identifies an issue from the start. The way one of the stylist's is glaring at Fitz, is making her uncomfortable. She's young; but old enough to know better. Hoping that she is just being over protective, initially she doesn't say anything. She just continues to watch her and how she interacts with him.

After she asks his suit and shirt size; he gives her the information. But she insists on measuring him. The action raises a red flag for both of them; especially when at first she has on a jacket with her suit. But when she comes back to him she has on no jacket, and her shirt is unbuttoned less two buttons. Fitz insists measuring isn't necessary, and she relents. Liv shakes her head, and Fitz sees her face; he mouths, "Calm down." She gives him a look that says she is about to snap. But before she can say anything; another stylist ushers him back to the dressing room to change.

He's out of her sight for all of five minutes; before she gets a text asking her to come to the dressing room. She follows his directions, and arrives at his dressing room door. She opens the door announcing herself as she enters. He says, "Come in." and she steps in; he's in his boxer briefs, and no shirt. He looks up at her and smiles; she smiles back, removing the scowl, she had on her face. She asks, "Where's your robe?" He replies, "They didn't give me one Liv." Liv's look of annoyance and anger returns, and her smile fades.

He says, "Stop looking mean baby; it's fine." She looks at him and says, "She may as well ask you to fuck." He laughs and asks, "What did you say?" She looks at him and says, "You heard me." He replies, "I did; but I love hearing you say fuck." His flirty silliness, makes her smile; as he says, "There's my girl. Don't let this bother you baby. I caught on to her too. That's why I asked you to come back here. But be nice Liv."

She looks at him and says, "Okay, I will be nice. But explain to me why she has you back here without a robe Fitz? That's ridiculous; she just wants to see you naked." He can't argue with her; it's clearly a tactic she's using, to initiate an inappropriate situation. However, he needs to calm her down. But before he can; things go from bad to worse.

They are suddenly interrupted by the door opening unexpectedly with no knock. They both look at the door. Of course it was the horny stylist; no doubt looking to catch a peek of Fitz undressed. However, it's funny how her look changes, when she sees Liv standing with him.

She says, "Oh I am sorry. I was just coming to help you dress." Before Fitz says anything, Liv asks, "Where are the suits he's going to dress in? I don't see any in your hand, and there's no rack of clothes in here, nor a robe for him to wear." She has a look of embarrassment on her face. She knows she's caught. Liv assesses her realization, right away.

She feels like unloading on her; but she decides to keep cool, hearing Fitz in her head, saying "Be nice." The woman replies, "Oh goodness; it's one of those days. Let me go get the clothes. I will be right back." Liv replies, "We will be here waiting." The woman flashes an awkward smile, and Liv shakes her head as she leaves. When the door closes, Fitz laughs as he says, "Baby you've got that girl scared."

She looks at him as she says, "She needs to be scared to lose her job; her behavior is completely unprofessional." He sees she is upset, and pulls her into his arms again. He says, "Livy calm down; nothing inappropriate is going to happen. I'm not taking the bait; you know that right?" She replies, "Yes." As she looks into his eyes.

As he looks back into hers he says, "You know I only have eyes for you. So there's no need to let this get to you okay? I belong to you." She smiles as he touches her face, and they share a kiss. As the kiss breaks she says, "Okay," and he feels her calming down. They are interrupted by a knock on the door this time. Surprisingly, the same woman comes in, but she's armed with a rack of clothes. She also has her shirt buttoned up, her jacket on, and two males with her. Liv is happy to see she's rebounded from her horny haze, and is ready to get to work. Fitz sees that Liv is relaxing, and feels more comfortable with her being in the room.


	193. Chapter 193

After getting through that awkward moment; the photo shoot goes off without a hitch. He looks handsome as ever; he's dressed in two navy blue Armani suits; one solid and the other pin stripe. The shoot takes a total of 5 hours to complete with various poses. But once they are done the finished shots are incredible. They are able to view the proofs right away, and Liv selects the best poses. When they leave the studio they stop by a restaurant to have lunch before he drops her off at the airport.

Over lunch they discuss the shoot, and the rest of his schedule; then spend time holding hands, and being together. When they arrive at the airport having spent the entire ride cuddled up; neither one wants her to go. However, they manage to accept it. They kiss and hug the entire time; just reveling in the moment. Her tears have stopped now; he hates it when she cries. It hurts him to see her so upset.

But he knows it can't be helped. She says, "I'm sorry I can't control my tears." He smiles as he says, "I know; it's okay baby" rubbing her belly. Normally she'd look around to make sure no one is watching them; but in this moment she doesn't care.

After trading I love you's; he walks her to the door of the plane, and waits for her to board. She watches him, as he looks on from the ground. As the plane taxis down the runway, she knows he can't see her. But she waves anyway. He watches until the plane is out of sight, and sends her an I love you text. She receives it and replies, "I love you too. I will text you when I land." He replies, "Okay."

After dropping her off at the airport, he heads back to the hotel; they have two rallies to attend. He arrives in about 45 minutes. As he enters the suite, Cyrus calls his phone. He answers, "Hey Cy, what's up?" Cyrus replies, "Hey Fitz; I'm just checking on you. How did the photo shoot go?" He replies, "It went well; we got some great shots. Everything was approved. So we should be ready to run the ads by next week." Cy responds, "Great, glad to hear it; I sent you the speeches for today with the changes. So make sure you go over those, okay?" He replies, "Sure, no problem; what time are we leaving?"

Cyrus pauses for a moment; then says, we should leave at 3:00pm." Fitz checks his watch, seeing he has about an hour to get ready. He replies, "Okay that's fine." Cyrus then asks, "Did Liv leave?" He says, "Yeah, I just dropped her off at the airport." He then asks, "What are you going to do with yourself while she is gone?" Fitz replies; "I don't know, but I will figure something out. I am running for president; so that should take up a good part of my time." They both laugh and say good bye.

Liv lands in LA 4 hours later; she is happy to be here. But still misses her man terribly. She shoots him a text letting him know she landed. He responds thanking her for the update. She gets off the plane, and Zoe is there to pick her up. They trade hugs, and screams of joy. They are super happy to see each other.

"Wait no secret service?" Asks Zoe. Liv replies, "No, Fitz let me leave without a detail. He said since I would be with family I should be fine." Zoe laughs as she says, "Sounds like somebody put her skills to work, to do some convincing." Liv laughs with her as she says, "I plead the 5th." They laugh together as they walk back to Zoe's car waiting for them.

She explains they have to go back to her office first; as well as visit two of the sites that are prepping to show her project. Liv is so excited and ready to see her work in person. As they ride to her office; Zoe fills her in on her insane life, and says after the first showing of her first exhibit and her second, life is good. Liv is ecstatic to hear about her success, and as they reach their first destination; she notices Zoe's phone ringing. The name says, Drew on the caller id, and the number has a Santa Barbara area code.

She teases her and asks, "OOOh who is Drew?" Zoe says, "Oh he's just a friend; like I said I am just having fun right now." Liv smiles and says, "There's nothing wrong with hat; but let's not have too much fun." She smiles back and says, "Yes mother." They laugh as they get out of the car, and head into the building of her office.

When they get to her office; Liv is impressed. All of the walls are glass and the desk is clear acrylic. Her office is very neat and tidy; it looks like a space she could work in with no problem. Liv says, "This is pretty cool Zoe." Zoe replies, "Thanks sissy. Have a seat while I handle this meeting. If you need anything, just buzz Jasmine my assistant. She will be able to help you. I should be back in about 20 minutes. "Liv smiles and says, "No problem. I can entertain myself." She laughs and says, "Okay, I will be back soon."

When she walks out of the office, Liv walks around looking at all of her pictures. She has a few of their niece and nephews, as well as one with all of the Pope girls together. As she smiles at the photos she looks up, and sees the back of a man walking away hurriedly. For some reason she thinks he looks familiar; but that couldn't be. She doesn't know many people in LA. So she disregards it, and continues to look at the trophies, and certificates on the book case. After reviewing all of her accomplishments she has displayed; she is extremely proud of Zoe. Her baby sister isn't a baby anymore.

Time clearly goes by quicker than she thought it would; because seconds later Zoe walks in asking, "Hey are you ready to go?" Liv looks at her, and says, "Yeah, I am ready when you are sissy." She replies, "Okay let's go; now you get to see my exhibit in the flesh." Liv smiles as she says, "Zoe, in case I haven't said it to you; I am really proud of you, and your success." Her sentiment warms Zoe's heart. She replies, "Thank you so much sissy; that means the world to me, especially, coming from you."

They share a quick hug, and jump in the car to go see the exhibit. As they drive, Zoe says, "After we leave here it will be time to go to Ellie's. The kids will be home then too. So you can see them and Jaylen." Liv is giddy with excitement. "Oh and mama and daddy and our grand-parents will be here tomorrow morning" says Zoe. Liv replies, "Yeah, I know. Ellie told me; it's going to be fun having everyone together." Zoe replies, "Yeah it's been a while since that's happened."

They arrive at the gallery minutes later; when they walk in Liv sees her project as she rounds the corner. The header, pics by Zoe is huge. The artwork is exquisite. All of the photos capture the essence of the message beautifully. The concept is human kindness; it transcends language barriers and cultural divides. There are a collection of photos in the exhibit; a mother holding her baby, children of all ethnicities playing together, and men and women helping each other, regardless of race or ethnicity.

Liv takes them all in and is in awe. "What do you think?" Asks Zoe, watching her standing quietly, looking at the photos. Liv turns to her with tears in her eyes, as she says, "Oh my God Zoe; it's absolutely amazing. You did an excellent job." Zoe beams with pride. She knows her work is fabulous; but it feels good to hear her big sister give her approval.


	194. Chapter 194

She takes a moment and realizes Liv has tears in her eyes. She puts her arm around her and asks, "Livy are you okay?" Liv says, "Yes, I am fine. I am just…" She stops herself short of saying she's hormonal. But she can't say that; she hasn't told her about being pregnant yet. Zoe says to her "you're just what Livy?" Liv says quickly, "I guess I am just a little emotional; it's almost time for my period." Zoe looks at her with a bit of scrutiny; she doesn't really believe Liv's response. She looks at her and says, "Livy come on; what's going on? Why are you so emotional?" Liv tries to keep a straight face, but she can't.

She takes a breath and says "okay Zoe I am going to tell you something; but you can't say anything yet." She says "okay what is it?" Liv says "I'm pregnant." Her face lights up, and she squeals as she hugs her. Liv tries to quiet her; but she seems to get louder. So she lets her have her moment. Liv laughs with her as they hug. "Oh my God Livy that is great! Mama and daddy and the family are going to flip. Heck everybody is going to be so happy. Congrats Livy!"

Liv says, "Thank you sissy; but remember this is still a secret. At least until Sunday; Fitz and I will make the announcement at the cook out. So I need you to keep this quiet. You can't tell anyone. We are not making a public announcement. We will just let the media find out as I get bigger." She looks at her with a huge grin on her face as she says, "So wait, you mean I know before Ellie?" Liv shakes her head and says "after everything I just said all you heard is that Ellie doesn't know?" Zoe shakes her head yes, as she still grins.

Liv can only laugh at her sister; she understands her joy. Zoe has always felt Liv and Ellie have a bond that she isn't not included in. Whether it be secrets, or even their thoughts. They shared things between twins, they never shared with Zoe. So to get news like this out of her before she tells Ellie, and be trusted to keep it quiet is huge. Zoe says, "I am surprised Mama and grandma don't know. They told Ellie when she was pregnant." Liv says, "Yeah, they know but daddy, and Papaw don't. Mama and grandma cornered me, when I went to visit them." Zoe says, "Wait, how far along are you?" She replies, 8 and a half weeks."

The look on her face tells her she is getting upset; she asks, "How long have you known?" Liv takes a breath, as she says, "I've known for about 4 and a half weeks Zoe; but before you get mad. Please understand, Fitz and I didn't want to tell anyone yet. It's a sensitive situation. She sees Zoe's face relax; she now understands the purpose of the secret. She says, "Okay I get it. He is running for president. So what are you going to do?"

She replies, "Well, we haven't made any official plans; but once he proposes, which, I think will be soon. We will get married soon after. I am hoping for October. I love the fall months. Plus it will be before the election is over. If he wins, we can't have a president with a baby born out of wedlock." Zoe agrees with her, as she says, "It sounds like a great plan Liv."

Liv replies, "Thanks Zoe, but again, I am trusting you to please keep all of this quiet. Even after we announce everything. Oh and please don't tell Ellie, you knew in advance either, okay?" She smiles at her and says, "Your secret is safe with me sissy. I promise." Liv smiles as they share a hug.

After their hug they leave the gallery, and go to see a second exhibit of hers. This one is called courage; it depicts the tale of a United States soldier and his family. The pictures chronicle their lives and his, while he is away at war. It's a remarkable piece that tells the tale of many military families. But it's told through the eyes of both sides. This one also touches Liv; not just because she's pregnant. It's because it really is a touching portrayal, and is done beautifully and tastefully, it brings many to tears.

This time Zoe doesn't ask her opinion; she just holds her as she cries, and hands her a tissue. Nonetheless she tells her again how fantastic the piece is, and how powerful the images are portrayed in the photo. Zoe agrees; "I chose these shots on purpose; without them the story isn't properly conveyed. So I am glad you like it Liv." Liv hugs her and says, "You're welcome sissy. I am so proud of you." Zoe hugs her back; again appreciating the love and support.

After looking at some other exhibits in the gallery they go to Ellie's. When they arrive Jaylen is sitting in Jayson's lap, the boys are watching television, and Ellie is setting the table for dinner. When Liv comes in she is showered with hugs from her nephews, sister, and brother in law. She quickly grabs Jaylen; she holds her while sitting in the kitchen with Ellie and Zoe.

They catch up on sister talk and current events, as Ellie finishes cooking dinner. They sit down to dinner, and the conversation continues. Liv hears from her nephews about their school. They also talk about their flag football and baseball too. She enjoys hearing about their activities.

Jayson shares his news about his promotion; Liv is happy to hear he accepted it. She sees the smile on Ellie's face; it makes her breathe easier, knowing he's not in the field as much anymore. The reason he took the promotion though is because they modified the duties to involve some field work. That's the compromise that he and Ellie came to so both are happy.

After dinner the sleeping arrangements are mapped out; Liv has her own room. She thought Zoe was going to stay over. But she decided she needed to go home, and would be back in the morning. Before she leaves Liv teases her by saying "does Drew have anything to do with why you're not staying over Zoe?"

Ellie says, "Uhm wait, you got a name out of her? I've been trying for months." Zoe laughs and says, "Look ladies, as I said. I am just having fun right now; there's really nothing to report yet. We enjoy spending time together. So far that's it. No one is dropping the L word it's just a good time."


	195. Chapter 195

After her tasteful and mature response Ellie replies, "So basically, the answer to Liv's question is yes." They all laugh; even Zoe has to admit he's the reason she can't stay. After their teasing session ends, she says, "Okay you two crazy women. I am out of here, and I will see you both tomorrow."

Liv asks, "What time will you be here?" She replies, 9am good? I figured we would hit the stores early; I still don't have a dress for the party." Says Zoe. Ellie chimes in as she says, "Yeah, that will work; I still have to go get fitted for mine. The seamstress I go to is inside the mall." Liv says, "Okay, sounds like a plan. We will see you at 9am, and tell Drew we said hello." Zoe shakes her head as she laughs, and walks out saying, "Good night sisters." They say, "Goodnight," and the door closes.

After Zoe leaves, Liv turns to Ellie as she says, "it's been a long day." As she flops onto the couch. Ellie agrees, as she says, "Yes, it has; but mine isn't over yet. I still have to get the boys to bed. So excuse me for a minute. I will be back." She smiles as she says, "Okay; did you need some help?"

Ellie replies, "No thanks, Jayson is already getting them bathed, and little mama is in her crib. It's just my night for story time. I will be back in a few." Liv smiles and says, "Okay, I will be here." She loves how her sister and Jayson work as a team with the kids. She is confident Fitz and her will strike a similar balance with their kids.

Her mind goes to him now; she's done well at not thinking about him since she has been her. But now it's getting late, and almost bed time. How will she sleep without him? She knows he agreed to skype; but what about him holding her at night. She's grown accustomed to them spooning. She looks at the clock; she sees that he's still at the last rally of the day based on the schedule. But she sends him a text anyway saying she misses him. She doesn't get a reply back. But she knows it's because he's probably on stage.

A few minutes go by, and the doorbell rings. She hears her sister say, "Livy can you get that please?" She responds, "Okay, no problem." She opens the door, and it's a UPS delivery person. He says, "Hi, I have a package for Olivia Pope." Liv looks at him and says, "I am Olivia Pope." He hands her the signing pad; she signs for the package. He says thank you, and she says the same, as he hands her the package, and walks away, wishing her a good night.

As she closes the door, Ellie comes into the living room and asks, "Who was at the door?" She sees her with the package and says, "I didn't order anything. Whose name is on it?" Liv has a perplexing look on her face as she says, "It's for me." Ellie looks even more confused and says, "What? Why are you getting packages delivered here for you?" Liv shrugs her shoulders, and puts the box down, as she says, "I don't know let's see."

She rips into the box; as soon as she sees what's inside she knows it's from Fitz. She clasps her hand over her mouth; it's a bear with a US Navy shirt on it. The back says temporary sleep buddy, and there's a card inside. She reads the card, and breaks down in tears. Ellie hugs her to comfort her; but she feels like something is wrong. Liv has never been much of a crier.

After she settles down; she explains to Ellie how this is their first night away from each other. So he sent her a sleep buddy to cuddle with until Friday. Ellie hears her, and agrees it's sweet, and touching. But not enough to get her into a full blown cry; Liv sees the look on her face. It's the same one she got from Zoe. But before she can say anything she says, "Oh my goodness; you're pregnant aren't you?" Liv looks at her, and smiles as she says, "Yes I am." Ellie smiles and says "awe Livy; that is amazing. I am so happy for you two."

Liv smiles at her and says, "Thank you sissy. I wanted to tell you. But we really have tried to keep it under wraps because of the election. We didn't want it to get out until we had time to deal with it, and get a plan together. "Surprisingly Ellie understands her position; but she does give her some grief about not telling her sooner. Knowing she's had this knowledge for over a month annoys her. But she doesn't push the issue.

Despite her not being happy with her, for not telling her; she agrees not to say anything to anyone else. She figures all of the men can be surprised together. She also tells her Zoe knows already; Ellie laughs and says, "I bet she's ecstatic to know before me huh?" Liv laughs and says, "Girl, you would've thought she hit the lottery." They both crack up about it; Liv is happy that Ellie took the news better than she expected.

They discuss the same wedding plans, she and Zoe talked about earlier. She agrees doing it quickly, is best. Before she gets too big. In Ellie's words, "No bride wants to feel like a blimp on her wedding day." Liv agrees with her, which is why she feels she would be manageable at 5 months pregnant in October. They spend the next hour, talking about the birthday party details, as well as potential sites for the wedding. The night draws to a close, and Liv heads to her room as Ellie and Jayson call it a night too.

She takes her new bed fellow with her, and her card; she reads it repeatedly after setting up her laptop for her skype call. After setting it up her phone buzzes with a text response from Fitz. She smiles as she sees his name light up on her phone. He says he misses her too, and he will be calling her via skype in about 10 minutes. She next gets a text from Abby; looks like everyone can make the cookout. Liv smiles and replies, "Okay great; can't wait. Good night." Abby replies, "Good night."

She hurriedly dresses for bed, and sits in the bed waiting for Fitz's call. Suddenly the screen lights up; she presses the answer key, and he appears in all of his gorgeousness. She smiles instantly, and so does he. She sees he's in bed with no shirt; she can bet he's completely naked. He sees her too in her usual attire of boy shorts and a tank top. After focusing in on each other they both say, "Hi." Hearing his voice, and seeing his face brings her such relief, and comfort.

She says right away, "Baby I miss you so much." He says back "I miss you too baby. Please don't cry Livy." Her eyes are watering as she says, "I'm trying not to; but I can't help it." He lets her have her moment; then the tears stop. Once her mood stabilizes he asks, "Are you better now?" She shakes her head yes, as she puts her new bed friend in her lap. He says, "Hey I see my surprise made it."

She giggles and hugs it, as she says, "Yes I got it, and the beautiful card too. Thank you baby; I love both surprises. He's not as sexy as you. But he will do." He laughs as he says, "Good to know. I'm better company, than a stuffed animal." She giggles at his response.


	196. Chapter 196

There is a moment of silence, as they just look at each other; he wants to see her again. So he asks, "What are you wearing? Let me see you." She smiles as she moves the bear and puts the laptop on the bed between her legs; she sits up in the bed uncovered. He takes in the view closely; surveying her sexiness, as he says, "Damn your beautiful baby."

She giggles and says, "Thank you. Now let me see you." He pulls back the covers, and his erection springs free. Just as she thought; he's completely naked. His erection on camera is extremely impressive; he hears her moan as she looks at him. She hears him say, "I miss you so much baby." She says, "MMMM yeah, I can see that," as she giggles. She asks, "How are you going to fix that situation you have?" He replies, "I'm going to think about you, until I'm done." She smiles and says, "Same here baby," as he returns the smile.

Realizing this could go much further than either one of them need to take it. He covers himself back up, and she does the same putting the laptop back on the side table. As she gets settled he asks, "How did your day go in LA?" She smiles and says, "It went really well; I spent the day with Zoe. She took me to the two galleries where her pieces are featured, and they are remarkable. You have to see them Fitz; they are just unbelievable." He replies, "That's good I'm glad you got to see her work; yeah, I got to see her office too. She is so accomplished, and I am so proud of her."

Fitz smiles at her; he loves how supportive and enthusiastic she is about Zoe. It's one of the many things he finds so endearing about her. She has an amazing heart and spirit. He listens to her talk about her time with both of her sisters, and everything leading up to this moment. She sees the smile on his face and asks, "Why are you smiling?" He says, "Because I love seeing you happy; you are so happy, telling me about your time with your family. I love the light in your eyes. She giggles and says, "Thank you for suggesting I come out here early. I am having a blast, despite missing you, and dropping secrets."

He catches the tail end of her statement; he smiles and says, "Let me guess, you told them about the baby." She looks at him with some surprise as she asks, "How did you know?" He laughs and says, "Honestly Liv, I am surprised you hadn't told them sooner. But I figured we weren't going to make it through the weekend before they knew. Your hormones are a dead giveaway baby. It's fine."

She smiles and asks, "So you're not mad at me?" He smiles and says, "No Livy I'm not mad; it's about time we started telling the family. You're starting to show anyway; so it wasn't going to be much longer before we told them."

She understands his logic, and is happy that he's okay with her spilling the beans. He sees the relief on her face. She asks, "So how was your day?" He replies, "Well my morning was definitely the highlight of my day; it was pretty boring post 2pm." She smiles at him as she says, "You're too sweet baby; how were the rallies? Did Meagan get Cy the numbers he needed?"

"The rallies were fine; Sally was a rock star. She really did well today. I assume Meagan did her part because Cyrus was super happy all day. You know if something was wrong I would've heard about it." She agrees Cyrus would've been screaming from the rooftops. They spend the next hour catching up on the rest of his day, and his schedule tomorrow.

She tells him about her plans tomorrow of shopping, and seeing her parents and grandparents. The time spent is fun and light; they make each other laugh. He tells her how involved Daniel Douglas has been. He's being helpful, supportive, and even done campaign related tasks. Liv is pleasantly surprised; perhaps their marriage will survive this after all. But who knows for certain?

After a while they both begin to yawn; the night is winding down and it's late. He asks, "Do you still want to sleep with the computers on?" She replies, "No, we don't have to. I think mine has an auto-shut off anyway. It was just a thought." He smiles at her and says, "Okay, well I will text you in the morning, and can we skype again tomorrow, or would you rather I called you?"

She replies, "We can skype, I'd rather see your sexy face, before bed, as well as hear that sexy voice of yours." He laughs as he shakes his head saying, "See, you're the reason I am so mannish at times." She smiles and says, "Okay, you're probably right. I will take the blame for it." After sharing a laugh, they say good night, and share I love you's as they end their chat.

It's close to midnight and Zoe is preparing to fall asleep; she feels familiar arms around her waist, and as he pulls her closer to him. He kisses her on her neck, and she smiles, as he says, "Damn I missed you." She turns a bit to meet his face; they share a kiss over her shoulder.

She responds, "I missed you too." His reply brings her back to reality though of why she's missed him. "If you would've answered my calls we could've been together sooner; I even came by your office today to see you. But…" She sighs as she says, "But I wasn't there: I know I was out with my sister today. You should've …" She pauses as he asks, "What? I should've called."

She looks at him and realizes a fight is about to happen. But before she can say anything, he says, "I was going to say I came by; but I had to duck out, because I almost ran into Liv sitting in your office." She almost screams as she says, "Oh God; she didn't see you right?" He replies, "Obviously not; I am sure she would've mentioned it. Don't you think?" She feels the sarcasm and frustration dripping from his words.

She knows he's upset, and understands his feelings, but still she asks, "Why would you come to my job unannounced anyway Drew? It's rude; I would never do that to you." He sits up as he says. "If you did do it Zoe, I wouldn't have a problem with it. Besides. you wouldn't return my calls. What was I supposed to do? The last time we spoke. I told you that I care for you, and you said you care for me too.

The next thing I know I'm getting voicemail when I call. Then when I finally talk to you; you call me over, and we end up in bed. Now you're giving me an etiquette lesson on showing up unannounced at your job. I don't understand what you want from me, or what you want period. I'm not trying to force your hand Zoe; I'm just trying to understand what's going on."


	197. Chapter 197

She knows he's right; she's been avoiding his calls, and she can't figure out for sure why. She likes him a lot; he's been a breath of fresh air, especially after dealing with Mark. But she just isn't ready to go too far so fast. She's just not sure. Not to mention the drama that is sure to unfurl once her family finds out about the relationship.

He sees her thinking, but her silence is killing him. So he says, "Zoe please talk to me." She responds, "Okay Drew. I know your frustrated I get it, and I don't mean to be difficult. I do care for you. I mean it; I'm just not ready to be more than what we are right now." He gives a look of being fed up as he asks, "And what exactly are we Zoe?"

She doesn't have an answer; he knows she doesn't. So at this point he's done. So he gets up and starts getting dressed. She looks up at him and asks, "Where are you going Drew?" He responds, "Why does it matter; you don't even know what our relation is?"

She knows she deserves his anger; she knows that he deserves an answer. But she feels great conflict, and doesn't know what to do. He sees the bewilderment on her face, and says, "Look, it's been fun Zoe; I'm not mad. I'm just done. Do us both a favor, and don't call me until you know what you want. Because this isn't working for me; take care." He says as he is now fully dressed, and walks out the door.

Her phone rings; she looks over and sees it's Mark. As she goes to answer it; Drew comes back in the room. He forgot his phone on the side table. The look on her face as she hits the talk button tells him who's on the phone. He takes a breath; grabs his phone, but he says nothing.

Their eyes lock, and she is speechless. Forgetting that she answered the phone, and it's on speaker. She is broken from her trance by hearing, "Zoe are you there?" She responds, "Yeah I'm here," as Drew just shakes his head and walks out.

In the morning, Liv awakes to the sound of a honking horn; it startles her at first. But then she figures out where she is, and the loud sound is a school bus. As she looks out the window; she sees her nephews running down the driveway to the bus. They look so cute; it's hard to believe they are such big boys already going to school. She walks back over to her bed as the bus drives off, and she grabs her phone off of the charger.

When she checks her messages, she sees a text from Fitz. As promised he sent her a good morning text. His words make her smile; she misses him so much, she isn't sure how she is going to make it another 2 days without him. But she is going to do her best. She's enjoying her time with her sisters and other family members. As she comes down off of her love high; she sends him a responding text, and there's a knock on the door.

She puts on her robe, and closes it as she says, "come in." The door opens and it's Ellie; "rise and shine sissy." She smiles as she says, "I am awake, thanks to the school bus." They both laugh. "Well good did you sleep okay?" She takes a breath as she says "yeah I did; the bed is comfortable."

She smiles at her sister and says, "It wasn't the same without Fitz huh?" She smiles back and says "no it's not; but it's okay. I can make it 2 more days." Ellie laughs at her as she says, "I am glad you're staying positive; this time apart will be good for you two. Don't you think?" Liv replies, "Yeah it will be; I like to see it as a practice run. When he travels as the president, we will have to spend days if not weeks apart."

She agrees, "Yeah just like that; I am sure you will be fine. Friday will be here sooner than you think." Says Ellie. They smile at each other, as she says, "Well I will let you get ready; breakfast is ready, so come on down when you're done." She responds, "Okay, I will be down in a minute. Oh wait aren't we picking up the seniors?" She says referring to their parents and grandparents. Ellie laughs as she says, "No, they aren't coming until tomorrow. Daddy had a speaking engagement at the church." Liv replies, "Oh okay. See you downstairs then." Ellie replies, "Okay bye," As she closes the door.

After being left to get ready. Liv pulls out her attire for the day; comfy shoes for all of the walking they will be doing, and free flowing clothes are a must. She showers and dresses quickly, and meets Ellie in the kitchen. She's feeding Jaylen, who is getting bigger by the second. Liv smiles, watching her sister and niece together. She then hears Jayson's car pulling out of the driveway. Liv says, "The life of the home maker huh?" Ellie replies, "Yes mam; isn't it glamorous?" They both smile and grin.

She knows Ellie loves her job as homemaker; but it has its breaking points. Just like any other job, there are ups and downs, and you roll with either one as they come. Liv makes her plate; she sits and eats, as Ellie finishes feeding Jaylen. She asks, "Hey have you heard from Zoe? It's 9:30."

Ellie says, "No I haven't; it's not like her to be late either. Let me call her." But before she grabs her phone, there is a knock at the door. Ellie looks out and sees Zoe's car. She opens the door as she says, "Hey sissy, we were just talking about you; good morning Ms. Tardy." Zoe comes in as she says, "Good morning; I am sorry I am late. I over slept."

Ellie and Liv both look at her and laugh, as Liv says, "Yeah that's what that good good does to you; you lose all track of time, and can't get right the next day." Ellie and Liv both laugh, cosigning her statement; however, Liv notices Zoe just smiled, she didn't laugh. She's also looking at her phone, as if she's expecting a call.

Liv asks, "Zoe are you sure you're okay?" Ellie looks at her now more intensely too. She now picks up on it. She seems a bit distracted. Zoe says, "Oh yeah, I am fine; I'm just struggling to get it together like you said," She says as she walks over to pour her some orange juice.

Ellie and Liv look at each other, and then look at her; Ellie says "Zoe Alyssa Pope. I need you to tell us what's going on with you. You're acting weird." Zoe doesn't want to talk about why she's not feeling her best right now. So she tries to push back by asking; "how am I acting weird Ellie? I am a little late, and a little tired. It happens; I am grown you know."

Liv smiles at her, and shakes her head. Zoe notices that Ellie is also grinning a bit. So she asks, "What's so funny you two?" Ellie says, "How about the fact, you're about to drink my breast milk, instead of the orange juice." Zoe looks down at her glass, and can't believe she made that mistake.


	198. Chapter 198

She puts down the glass quickly and says, "Oh God what's wrong with me?" Her sisters say in unison, "That's what we want to know." Realizing that the situation last night is clearly messing with her head, she feels the need to vent. Liv sees her struggling to get the words out; she touches her hand, and says, "Go ahead sissy, no judgment I promise."

She takes a breath and says, "Okay, last night after spending time together; Drew and I had a fight." Ellie asks, "About what?" She replies, "About the fact that I am not sure what I want. I like him a lot. He's a great guy. He's attractive, successful, sweet, and attentive; basically everything a woman would want. But I am just not sure if I am ready to be exclusive with anyone yet."

Liv asks, "So he's asking for a commitment?" Zoe replies, "I think so; hell I don't know. I just know that when he asked me what we were to each other, I panicked and couldn't answer him. Does that mean he wants a commitment?" Ellie replies, "I think it means he has feelings for you, and he just wants to know if you're on the same page or not. He's not proposing; but it does sound like he's looking for some clarification on where you both stand, sort of defining the relationship."

Zoe looks at Liv and she sees her nodding her head in agreement. Liv asks her "Zoe what is so scary about answering that question? Do you not feel the same way about him or what?" Zoe says, "Honestly, I think I am just scared of getting hurt. Mark and I dated for a year before we had terms for each other. So this seems to be moving much faster than I would like. I guess Drew being older may be a factor."

That statement causes both Ellie and Liv's ears to perk up. "Uhm what do you mean older? How much older Zoe" Asks Ellie with a grin. Zoe realizes she has said too much; but, she can't back off now. She replies, "He's got 10 years on me." Liv says, "That may be a factor; older men are more straightforward." They all agree. "So how did you end things last night" asks Ellie.

Zoe is feeling relieved her response about his age slipped by. Zoe says, "He told me not to call him, until I was sure of what I wanted." Ellie replies, "Well that's not too bad. What do you think you will do?" She says, "In most cases I would agree with you Ellie; but unfortunately that's not the worst part of what happened." Both Liv and Ellie looking confused ask, "What's the worst part?" Zoe explains what happened with Mark being on the phone.

Ellie and Liv both shake their heads as Ellie asks, "Girl are you serious?" Zoe says, "Yeah I am dead serious." Liv replies, "Zoe why were you talking to Mark?" She replies, "Because he called me and I answered." Ellie asks, "Do you answer every time he calls?" Zoe replies, "No I don't; I just answered this time without thinking. Besides I thought Drew was gone."

Liv and Ellie both look at her in disbelief. There is a brief silence and then Liv says, "Zoe all I am going to say, is you will not be able to move forward, if you're constantly looking back. If you're done with Mark; then you need to let him go. But holding on to him, and being with other men, isn't helpful for either of you. It's messy and confusing." Ellie follows with, "Sissy if you keep answering; he will keep calling. It's like giving him false hope. Also, think about how Drew must feel knowing you're blowing him off, but you're answering Mark's call."

Ellie's words hit her like a slap across the face; she never considered how this must look to Drew. When she thinks about it now; if it were her she would've been beyond angry, especially knowing the story about her and Mark. She instantly feels worse than she did the moment it happened. She turns around, and tears well up in her eyes. Ellie grabs her as she sobs; she says, "Awe Zoe, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry sissy." Liv pats her back too; they hear her say "I have really messed up a chance with a good guy; why am I letting my past hinder my future? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Both Ellie and Liv feel for Zoe; she knows what she should do. But she isn't strong enough yet to do it. They have both been in her spot, and know that until she gets fed up with her situation, and makes better choices her life isn't going to change. After a few minutes, she's all cried out; she takes a seat at the breakfast bar next to Liv.

Liv feels compelled to share her experience with her sister. So she says, Zoe I know how you feel honey; I have been where you are. You remember how badly I struggled with breaking things off with Edison?" She shakes her head yes, and Liv says, "I broke things off officially, because I had to face the fact, there is no future for us. I didn't love him, and he was only around because he was familiar. Does that sound like what you're doing?"

Zoe says, "Yeah it does; I like talking to Mark sometimes. He gets me. But I know that we can't be together. I'm not in love with him, and now I've ruined things with Drew over someone that I don't even love. That's just crazy isn't it?" Ellie says, "It's crazy yes; but worst things have happened. Call Drew and talk to him Zoe. He wants to talk to you."

Zoe says, "If you saw the way he looked at me when he realized I was talking to Mark. You wouldn't suggest me calling him Ellie." Ellie says, "Yes he was angry Zoe; he should've been angry; but he's probably calmed down by now, and honestly wants to talk to you. But you will have to make the first move. He probably feels like he's tired of chasing you." Liv agrees, and chimes in as she says, "I think you need to first get rid of Mark; so you can see what you really want. Maybe it's Drew, and maybe it's not. But one thing is for sure, you can't keep doing what you're doing now."

Zoe hears the words of both of her sisters, and she agrees. They are right; she's got to make a decision, and stop straddling the fence. "Thank you sisters for talking to me; I'm sorry I broke down." Ellie says, "Girl please like mama says you can cry for a minute as long as you have a solution at the end." They all agree, smile, and hug it out.

After their much needed session they realize the time; they pack up Jaylen's things, and load up the car. They are off to do their day of shopping. The first stop is the dress shop for Ellie's dress; she's getting her final fitting. It turns out beautiful, and fits like a glove. She's super excited, and so are Liv and Zoe. As Ellie models her dress, Zoe plays with Jaylen as she asks, "Livy where is your dress?"

She replies, "It will be delivered tomorrow, and I have a seamstress coming to do the fitting for me on Friday afternoon. Here is a picture." She shows Zoe on her phone, and Ellie looks too. Ellie says, "Hey that's one of the choices you were going to wear for the ball. I like it." Liv replies, "Yeah I like it too; I think it fits our Cinderella theme for the party perfectly."

Zoe agrees as she says, "Yes sissy, your dress is absolutely beautiful. You should wear that necklace that Fitz bought you, and those earrings." Ellie nods in agreement as she says, "Yes those would be gorgeous with the dress Liv. It's not often you get a chance to wear an 8 carat diamond necklace, and 4 carat diamond earrings." Liv smiles and says, "True I just might do that; I do love that jewelry set."


	199. Chapter 199

After trying on the dress, and loving the end result, Ellie arranges to have the dress delivered to her house, because she doesn't want to risk getting it wrinkled by taking it with her today. Liv and Zoe compliment her on how good she looks in her dress. Ellie accepts the compliment and smiles with pride. She says, "I have accepted my body; it is what it is." Zoe says, "Amen sissy; let's blame it on genetics. I know I do."

Liv and Ellie laugh because they know it's true. Zoe laughs with them; Liv says "hey one of us had to take after daddy." Zoe hits Liv playfully as she says "forget you." Ellie follows with "hey if we all look as good as mama when we get 60 we will be lucky." They all agree; their mother's body is ridiculously fit, it's why the girls are such work out warriors. Their mother took them to the gym for workouts as teens, and it's stuck all of their lives. Liv says, "Yes we will be doing squats for eternity to keep these onions tight and right." Zoe says, "Ain't that the truth; the men certainly love it." On that they all agree, as they head out the door.

The next stop is one of the mall stores, to find accessories for Ellie's dress, and also look for Zoe's dress. After walking in and out of several stores; they finally find one that has a dress Zoe likes, and she can fit it. Her shape is different than Liv's and Ellie's. She has the same buttocks and breasts; however, she doesn't have their hips. Liv and Ellie joke that they were born to have babies; they've always had child bearing hips.

Although she has found a dress; she still wants to try on a few more to make sure it's the best one. Liv and Ellie wait for her to model the latest dress while they play with Jaylen. Moments later Zoe asks for a larger size for one of the dresses. Liv and Ellie look at each other; they shake their heads, and Liv opts to go look for one for her. "You owe me Zoe," says Liv. Zoe says "thank you Livy."

Liv walks over to the clerk and asks for a larger size as Zoe requested. The clerk asks her to wait a moment; she says she will be right back. As she waits for the clerk to return she drifts around looking at other items. Suddenly, she hears her name being called. She turns around and says "Mat?" He says, "Hi Liv; how are you?" She is in complete shock in this moment. Never did she think she'd run into him again. "I am fine thanks; how are you?" He replies "I'm good, damn you look really good; he says looking her up and down." She feels a bit uncomfortable in the moment, and little did she know, things are about to get worse.

She thinks to cut the conversation short; but before she can say anything a woman comes up to them. She takes his hand as she says "hey baby I was looking for you." The woman coming over to them, and even her calling him baby isn't what takes Liv by surprise. It's the obviously pregnant belly and wedding ring that stands out more than anything. She's clearly very pregnant, and Liv now sees a wedding ring on his hand too.

She's not sure of what her face looks like; but inside she wants to rip his throat out, and beat him to a pulp. But she believes her face is masking her inner feelings, considering their current polite, and calm demeanor. Liv is shaken from her thoughts by hearing "I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

Liv sees the woman is talking to her and says, "No, I don't think you and I have ever met. I am Olivia." She says as she extends her hand; the woman says "hi I am Lisa Kemp." Liv almost cracks a smile when she hears her name. Lisa is the name of the missed calls, she has seen on his phone over the years. She never paid it any mind, because they were not exclusive. However, it now makes sense why she called continually.

Liv sees the look on Mat's face, and it's priceless; clearly he never dreamed this meeting was going to occur. She thinks to herself; why would he approach her today, knowing he was with his wife? Mentally she is shaking her head, and thinking what a dumb ass. She's also thinking how do I get the hell away from this situation quick before the truth comes oozing out?

As the conversation continues; Lisa is clearly oblivious to what's going on. She says "Olivia, Olivia; oh my goodness. You're Olivia Pope. That's why you look so familiar to me. Your face is everywhere these days." Liv smiles and says, "Yes I am. Wow you're dating Governor Grant Right?" Liv says, "Yes that's correct." At this point she is trapped in a moment of complete disbelief; she's wondering where the clerk is? Did she have to go make the dress? She's dying for an escape, and by Mat's face he needs one too. This is too much for anyone to deal with.

Still painfully unaware of her husband being mute in this moment; she says "baby why didn't you tell me you knew Olivia Pope. That's exciting. How do you know each other?" Liv again almost laughs; it's taking everything in her not to say, "Oh up until 9 months ago we were fuck buddies." Somehow, she quiets the urge to blast his secret and says, "He interviewed with my firm for representation; I own a sports management firm." Her answer saves him, because literally, he had no words to contribute to the conversation.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the sales clerk, and she thinks freedom is on the horizon. However, just as the clerk reaches her Ellie pops up next to her. The clerk hands Liv the dress, as she says, "Here you go mam, a size 10 for you." Liv says "thank you," and she hands the dress to Ellie. She tries to break the conversation by saying, "Well you two have a good day; I have to get this dress to my sister. Take care Mat and Lisa."

Hoping Ellie follows suit, she begins to walk way; but Ellie can't resist. She says, "Hey Mat how are you?" Lisa looks at Ellie realizing she is Liv's twin and says, "Wait how do you know Mat?" Ellie grins mischievously, and waits to see if he answers. Liv overhears the question, and stops dead in her tracks. She says a quick prayer, and refuses to turn back around.

Ellie allows his wheels to spin for a few seconds, and listens to him stammer. She then bails him out by saying, "My husband won a raffle at work. The prize was to meet your favorite Dodger, and ironically, he pulled Mat's name. See here are pictures of him and my dad, husband, and my boys. What a coincidence huh?" She says, as she shows them the pictures on her phone. Ellie's quick thinking surely saved the day; Liv knows she's quick on her feet. But this is her best work yet.


	200. Chapter 200

Lisa says, "Oh wow that's quite a coincidence; baby you didn't tell me that, you're just full of good secrets huh?" Liv mumbles, "He's surely full of something." Ellie hears her and almost cracks up. Lisa continues, "He's so modest; he doesn't like to talk about the good work he does off the field." Ellie uses this moment to get more information; "So is this your first baby?"

Lisa beams with pride as she says, "No it's our third; we have a 4 year old and a 2 year old." Ellie looks at Mat with a look that lets him know this is about to take a turn for the worst. Mat finally finds a voice as he says "it's no big deal; thank you for stopping to say hi, Mrs. Pollard. We are going to go now. You two ladies enjoy your shopping." Liv and Ellie look at both of them and say, "You two do the same," As they walk away.

As they walk into the dressing room Zoe is coming out dressed in her regular clothes, and holding Jaylen. "I changed my mind I want the other one." Normally Liv and Ellie would be pissed at her. But instead they completely ignore her. They both are clearly upset; Zoe asks "hey what's wrong?" Liv looks at Zoe and says, "Come on let's go I will explain on the way out." Zoe pays for her dress and accessories, and Ellie pays for her accessories. As they walk out to the car they fill Zoe in on what transpired. They pull off and head to lunch as planned.

Zoe's mouth is wide open as she listens to the details; Liv says, "Close your mouth, before a fly flies in it." Something their mother always says to them. Zoe is completely shocked at what she hears. "Oh my God Livy. You can't be serious." Liv says, "I am beyond serious." They pull up to the restaurant, and get a table quickly. After buckling Jaylen in the high chair; they sit down, and their conversation continues. Ellie listens while she plays with Jaylen.

"So basically you were sleeping with a married man Livy?" Asks Zoe. Liv replies, "Clearly that is the case Zoe; I am not sure how long they have been married. But that's irrelevant, because they've obviously been together longer than the two years we've been together. Especially considering they have 2 kids, and one on the way." Ellie still playing with Jaylen, making faces says, "He's an absolute slime ball Liv. Ain't that right baby girl?" Liv smiles as she watches Ellie with Jaylen, and listens to her laughing, enjoying Ellie.

Zoe and Liv both agree with Ellie; there is a brief moment of silence. It suddenly hits Liv, and her emotions unleash. Liv's eyes begin to water. Ellie grabs one hand, and Zoe pats her on the back. She grabs a tissue to dab her eyes, and is silent for a moment. "What bothers me, no what pisses me off, is that I could've chosen him over Fitz. If I'd done that, and then found out he was married. I would've freaking killed him." She pauses for a moment and says "this is just confirmation that I made the right choice. I am so glad I met Fitz, and I left that loser alone." They all agree that she dodged a bullet there for sure.

After she clears her mind, and dries her tears; she takes a breath. Zoe says "I am so sorry this happened to you Liv. Why didn't you and Ellie bust his ass out though?" Ellie says, "Because at the end of the day, it's not worth it Zoe. The only person that would've suffered is his wife, and of course the baby she's carrying. Liv didn't choose him; she's happy with Fitz, so why cause unhappiness for someone else? He will get his in the end."

Liv agrees as she says, "It was pointless to say anything Zoe." However, Zoe doesn't agree, and says, "I hope that the baby his wife is carrying isn't his; trifling bastard!" Liv and Ellie burst out into laughter, and so does Zoe. They laugh heartily; Liv is happy that she had her sisters with her in this moment. She doesn't know how she would've gotten through this without them. As they finish their meals Ellie has a funny look on her face; Liv asks, "What's wrong Ellie?" She needs to ask her this question, and doesn't know how to phrase it. So she just blurts it out. "Liv, did you use protection with him?"

Liv says instantly, "Yes we used condoms every time we were together, and I bought my own with me every time. I also got tested every 6 months, in addition to me being on the pill. So no worries, he left nothing here for me to contend with. His wife may be a different story. Well I hope not; but that's not my issue."

Both Ellie and Zoe take a breath; "I was worried about sexually transmitted infections. It's hard to say what he may have" says Ellie. Liv agrees, "Yeah I know; that's why we always strapped up. The nature of our relationship was sex only. So it made sense to be extra careful. I am an avid condom user."

They both look at her with smirks on their faces; she then says, "Okay, I was an avid condom user. Clearly with Fitz we missed the boat on that one." They laugh as Zoe says "so you and Fitz never used one? What about your birth control?" Liv explains she got pregnant while using her pills, and they started using condoms in the beginning. But after experiencing bare sex once, and determining they were clean. She decided to rely on her pills, and that was a mistake that led to her getting pregnant.

Zoe and Ellie both laugh as Ellie says, "Damn, your man has super sperm. He broke through birth control pills." Liv has to admit, the concept is funny. She joins them in their laughter. She knows it's all in fun. As they pay for their meal, and prepare to walk out the door. Zoe says, "So Liv. You'd never had bare sex, before Fitz? Not even oral?"

Liv looks at her and says, "I don't know why you're so fascinated with my sex life baby sis; but to answer your questions, once again, no. Before Fitz it was condoms, and dental damns all the time. I surely hope you're using condoms Zoe." Zoe replies, "Oh yeah, all the time; it's not an option. No condom no sex. I was just curious with you, because I knew you were with Edison for so long. So I assumed you didn't use them with him."

Liv says, "Girl please, Edison was a bit of a prude; he didn't like oral sex. He thought it was dirty." Ellie and Zoe both say, "What?" Liv laughs as she says, "Right, that's what I said. I should've known then it wasn't going to work out." They all laugh in agreement. As they drive back to Ellie's they continually converse about various topics and enjoy their fun girls' day. They are feeling quite accomplished with both Ellie and Zoe now having dresses, and accessories too.

When they arrive at the house, they are getting out the car when Liv notices white rocks stuck in the tire. It looks odd so she asks, "What's this stuff on your tires?" Zoe hears her and thinks to herself Drew and that damn white gravel in his drive way. Ellie replies "looks like gravel." Liv asks, "Who has white gravel in their driveway or parking lot?" Zoe replies, "It's common in some sub divisions; I'm not sure where I picked it up though."


	201. Chapter 201

Hoping that ends that conversation; Zoe grabs the bags out of the car, and follows Ellie inside. Liv accepts her answer; but she can't explain it. She just feels like something is amiss with Zoe. There's something she isn't saying, but she's not going to push.

Its late afternoon; the boys will be home soon. So to help out Liv takes Jaylen, changes her, and lays her down for her nap, while Ellie and Zoe get snacks ready for the boys. Once Jaylen goes down for her nap she returns to the kitchen to hang out with her sisters.

The time flies by and before long Jayson is home as well as the boys. They all have family dinner again, and sit around talking once the boys, and Jaylen are off to bed. When Jayson finds out about Mat he is floored at first; then he's angry. He can't believe his cockiness. But like they all said it's a good thing Liv chose Fitz instead of him.

As the night winds down; the family fun is enjoyable as the adults play cards and relax. After a few hours of playing, talking, and laughing they call it a night. Liv is grateful because she doesn't want to miss her skype call with Fitz. They finish their card play, Jayson goes to bed, and Zoe prepares to go home. Before she leaves she thanks Liv and Ellie again for their talk, and she vows to call Drew to talk things out. Both Liv and Ellie are happy to hear what she has to say. Liv also thanks them for their support today, and they have a group hug before Zoe leaves for the night.

Liv calls it a night and retires to her room; she changes her clothes, climbs into bed, and sets up her laptop just in time for her call. As the call comes in she realizes she's had several messages on her phone from Fitz. She hadn't returned any of them. She was so caught up in her day today; she didn't realize until now, that she hadn't talked to him since their earlier text.

When his face pops up in front of her; she sees his brow is furrowed. She says, "Hi baby." He responds, "So you do remember me huh?" She sees he's not happy. She says, "Baby don't be like that. I am so sorry I haven't called you today; we were out shopping, and my phone was in my purse. I didn't realize you texted me until now." She sees his face relax as he says, "It's fine Liv. I am glad you didn't have time to respond. That means you're having fun, and that was the purpose of the trip. I want you to relax, and have fun with your family."

She smiles at him and says, "Thank you for being so understanding. I appreciate it." He replies, "You're welcome; you owe me." She replies, "MMMM and I can't wait to pay up." He smiles as he says, "And I can't wait to collect." As he licks his lips, and bites his bottom lip, with a sinful smile, she loves.

He looks so good to her that her mind lapses for a moment; he sees her slipping into thought. Feeling naughty, he asks, "What are you thinking about sexy?" She smiles as she says, "I'd rather not say, because we can't do anything about it right now. But when I see you. I will definitely show you, better than I can tell you."

He replies, "Fair enough. So I know you had fun shopping; but, is that all you did?" She looks at him and wonders if she should mention seeing Mat. She decides to tell him. She says, "No, we went to lunch too; but the lowlight of the day was seeing Mat at the mall, with his pregnant wife."

Fitz's face changes as the words sink in. He says, "Wait you saw Mat with his wife?" She replies, "Yes, and apparently they have been married for quite some time." Fitz asks, "So he was married while you two were together?" Liv replies, "Yes it appears that way; I couldn't believe it, and wouldn't have, if I didn't see it with my own eyes." He sees the irritation on her face, and the discomfort.

He comforts her by saying, "Liv it's not your fault; you didn't know he was married. He's the one that was wrong; not you. So don't take this personal, okay?" She responds, "I'm not; it's just disappointing to know someone would do something like that to someone else. He made me a mistress, and I had no clue that I was playing that role. I would've never been with him if that was the case."

Fitz hears her frustration, and her anger, and he understands how she feels. He's upset that she was put in this situation. He says, "Baby I know you didn't know about his marriage, and he is an asshole, for dragging you into his bullshit. Did he say anything to you?" She replies, "Yeah, he did." She explains what happened in detail. Hearing the story pisses Fitz off even more. He realizes that if his wife wouldn't have come up to them; he would've tried to rekindle their fling.

He says, "Damn I wish I was there with you." She replies, "Honestly, I am glad you weren't there baby; he's not worth our energy or focus. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you it happened. No secrets, remember?" He smiles at her and says, Thank you for telling me babe. I know it was hard for you to experience that today; that's why I am so upset. You don't deserve that; but I am glad you're taking it well, and you're okay."

She smiles hearing his words as she says, "Yes, my sisters took care of me; I am good. Thank you." He replies, "You're forever welcome my love; anything for you." She loves his attentiveness, and his desire to always make sure she's okay. The way he loves her is just another reason she loves him so much.

As their conversation progresses, they discuss his day; he tells her about the commercials he shot, and the other photo shoot. Unlike their experience with the first photo shoot; he lets her know the staff was the epitome of professionalism, which makes her feel better. They also talk about the poll results for the last few campaign events. Everything is going as to be expected; they are getting record support from different groups; which is helping them tremendously in their trouble spot areas.

As their call comes to an end she is happy that campaign wise all is well, and he is also doing well. He lets her know that he isn't sleeping that well without her. She advises she's also struggling, and they revel in the fact that they just have 24 hours left to be apart. They discuss the plan for tomorrow; they are all going to see Zoe's projects at the galleries once her parents and grandparents fly in. She tells him her dress will be delivered tomorrow to their house in Santa Barbara, and she is meeting the seamstress there early afternoon Friday.

He then says, "Don't be mad, but I have a suggestion." She says, "Okay what?" He replies, "I forgot to mention this; but Jamie is a seamstress. You could have her alter your dress." Liv says, "Fitz, oh my goodness. I had no idea she was a seamstress. Why are you just now telling me?" He replies, with a smile, "I am so sorry baby, I promise I didn't think about it until now. But I am sure if you call her, she can do it. Plus you two can spend some time together."


	202. Chapter 202

She shakes her head and says, "Fitz, I don't know what I am going to do with you." He replies, "I can think of some things." She laughs as she says, "You are being naughty, and I like it." He smiles at her; then says, "I know you do. I will text you her number, so you two can meet. She has a shop near the house." She smiles and says, "Okay that will be great." Their conversation continues a little longer, and then ends with the normal I love you's. They both fall asleep, counting down the hours until they are reunited.

It's Thursday morning, the sun is shining, and Liv is up and returning to the house from a morning jog. She woke up with a renewed sense of energy; so she decided to work out. As she enters the house through the back; she walks in on Jayson and the boys sitting down to breakfast. She speaks, "Good morning gentlemen." They all reply, "Good morning," As she kisses her nephews, and hugs them.

She asks, "What's all this?" The boys reply with excitement, "It's breakfast with dad day!" Liv laughs as Jayson says, "We do it every Thursday, and I take them to school instead of them taking the bus." Liv smiles as she says, "That's so sweet Jayson; he smiles as he says, "I try, they grow up so fast. You don't want to miss a thing." Liv agrees, and sees his commitment to being a good father; Ellie is very lucky she thinks to herself.

He sees her eyeing their plates, and says, "You can have some food if you want Liv; it's more than enough." Liv peruses the selection closer, and agrees to have some grits, eggs, and bacon. She accepts the offer by saying, "Thanks," As she fixes her plate, after washing her hands. As she sits at the table she asks, "Where is Ellie? I didn't see her car in the garage."

Jayson replies, "Oh, this is the day her and baby girl, go to their early mommy and me class. Then she takes her to the nanny for the day. It gives her alone time with little mama, for bonding, and also gives her a break, when she drops her off at the Nanny. She needs a break sometimes."

Liv replies, "That's good; I agree, she does deserve a break. I can't believe how much she does." Jayson smiles as he says, "Yeah, she's my superwoman for sure; she keeps this house running, and never complains. She's the best. Whatever I can do to make her life easier I will do." Liv appreciates his love for her sister. "You're a good man Jayson; Ellie is very lucky to have you." He responds "Thanks Liv, but I am the lucky one."

She finishes her breakfast, as Jayson and the boys finish their food, and head off to school and work. As they are walking out the door Ellie is coming in; as the boys get into the car Jayson and Ellie are hugging. He kisses her sweetly, and they all hear the boys groaning, "Eeeww daddy and mommy." The adults all laugh; after the kiss ends, as Ellie walks away, Jayson smacks her on the ass. She just giggles, and keeps walking. Liv shakes her head, and says to herself; men are so primal. They just can't help themselves.

As Ellie comes in the house, she and Liv greet each other. "Hey sissy," says Ellie, and Liv replies the same. Ellie asks, "Did you work out or something? Liv replies, "Yeah, I went for a jog around the neighborhood this morning, and got back in time for breakfast with dad Thursday." She says with a smile. Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, he's the best; he's always thinking about the family. I really appreciate him. He encouraged me to get the nanny, and sign up for the mommy and me class, he wanted to make sure I had a day to myself once a week, and that little Mama and I still had fun bonding time too. It also helps talking to other mom's you know." Liv says, "I'll bet it does sissy. You have the hardest job in the world, and you're the best at it." Ellie replies, "Thanks sissy. It's tough, but it's a blessing and a curse at times for sure. I do miss getting out and working every day. Lately, I miss it more. It's like something is missing, you know?" Liv replies, "Yeah, I do know. Sissy, you're a career person, and there's nothing wrong with missing the outside world. It doesn't mean you're not a good mom or wife. You know that right?"

Ellie appreciates her sister's support; she's doing wonders for her thoughts right now, and she doesn't even know it. Her mommy guilt gets to her sometimes, and she feels terrible for wanting more. She says, "Thanks sissy. Your words of encouragement are always right on time. I was thinking about getting a part time job." Liv responds, "That would be great Ellie. Doing what?" She responds, "Well for starters, a friend of mine says there may be an opening at Cedar's for a research assistant. I wouldn't have to see patients, just paperwork, a few days a week, and not even all day."

Liv says, "That's great Ellie. So what's stopping you from doing it?" She replies, "In a word, Jayson. I don't know how he'll feel about me working outside the house, with Jaylen being so young. Right now she's with me 4 days a week during the week plus weekends. If I work, she'd be with me only two days a week plus weekends." Liv says, "Ellie, I think if you talk to him about it. You may be surprised at how supportive he will be. He loves you, and wants you to be happy. So I am sure you two will find a way to make it work." Ellie says, "Okay, you're right. I will talk to him. He did say that getting out of the house is good for me." Liv says, "See, you're half way there." They share a laugh, a hug, and a smile, as well as trade I love you's.

As their embrace ends, Liv says, "I see he has the same affinity for your ass that Fitz has for mine." Ellie smiles as she says, "Girl that is purely a man thing; they see a well-shaped one, and can't help but stare, or grab it if they can without getting hit. They both laugh as Liv finishes her food, takes her vitamin, and Ellie makes her own plate.

After talking about their day ahead. Liv goes to shower and dress, and so does Ellie. When they are done, they head to the airport to pick up their parents and grandparents. The day goes swimmingly and fast. Spending time with her parents and grandparents is always an adventure. They have lunch together, and they go sightseeing around the city. Then they meet with Zoe to show off her exhibits. The day is absolutely wonderful; the weather is beautiful and the mood is pleasant.

Although the day is fun and exciting it's also long; so when they get back to Ellie's house Liv is pretty beat, and it's noticeable. Ellie says to her, "You look tired Liv, why don't you go lie down? I will wake you when dinner is ready." Liv doesn't feel right leaving her to entertain the family alone; Ellie sees the reluctance in her face. But then sees her give in, as she asks, "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone to do everything." Ellie replies, "I'm not alone, Jayson is here, and Zoe will be here soon too. You go rest, you're going to need your energy for tomorrow night." Her and Liv share devious smiles, as Liv says, "Agreed; give me about 2 hours, and I will be good okay?" Ellie replies, "Okay, no worries."

Liv goes to her room and all she remembers is sitting on the bed, and checking her messages; the next thing she knows, Ellie is waking her for dinner. She sits up completely unaware that 2 and a half hours have passed. Ellie asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yeah, I'm fine; that was a good nap. Thanks, I guess I did need it." Ellie replies, "You're welcome. You're carrying an extra person Liv; that's draining in itself. So make sure you take it easy. There's nothing wrong with taking naps daily, especially after a lot of activity within the day."

Liv listens intently knowing her sister is being helpful, and she's right. Rest and relaxation is one of the main topics in all of the pregnancy material she's read. "I know Ellie; I will do better at listening to my body. Thanks again for looking out for me." Ellie responds, "Of course little sissy by 5, it's my job." Liv laughs as Ellie reminds her of their birth order; clearly that 5 minute gap means something to her. They both share in laughter of the moment.

As they head downstairs Liv asks "did grandpa or daddy notice I was missing?" Ellie says, "Girl no, they have been watching a John Wayne movie in the basement. Wait you haven't told them yet?" She replies, "Mama and grandma yes; but not them." She asks, "Are you going to tell them before you two announce it to everyone?"

Liv asks, "Do you think I should?" Ellie says, "Yeah I do; just out of respect Liv. I think it's the right thing to do. I don't think he will be mad though. He loves Fitz. I just think he'd rather celebrate the moment alone with you first. Does that make sense?" Liv agrees by saying, "Yeah, it does; I will talk to him after dinner."


	203. Chapter 203

Dinner is great; the whole family is there, and all is well. The conversation is awesome and entertaining, and everyone is thoroughly engaged. The fun times last through dinner and beyond; afterwards Liv sees her dad and grandpa go out onto the deck. She's finishing a text message to Fitz letting him know she's telling her dad, and grandfather about the baby. He's fine with her decision; he understands why she feels the need to tell them early.

She goes out onto the deck after a few minutes, she has to pump herself up to do it. She can't explain it. But she always feels like a little girl when she has to tell her father something. When she walks out onto the deck they are of course talking about baseball. She doesn't want to interrupt; but they see her standing there, and ask her to come have a seat.

When she sits down on the chair in front of both of them; she instantly feels super anxious. Her father reading her like a book, says, "Don't be nervous Liv. I'm not mad." She looks at him and says, "Huh?" Her father and grandfather look at each other, and then at her, as they say, "We already know Liv." She isn't sure they are talking about the same thing; so she clarifies by asking, "What do you two know?" Her grandfather says, "We know that your pregnant peanut."

She gives them a look of confusion and surprise, as she asks, "How do you know?" Her father replies, "Well, your mother or grandmother didn't tell us; despite us knowing they know. Heck they always know what's going on around here before we do." Her father and grandfather laugh shaking their heads.

But he continues, "I noticed that all three times we have eaten dinner, not once have you had any wine. Additionally, you have a glow about you that only comes from pregnancy." Liv is outdone; she didn't think he noticed. He sees her struggling with his words; he takes her hand and asks, "Liv are you okay?" She smiles at her dad, and says, "Yes daddy, I am fine; I guess I wasn't expecting your reaction."

He says to her, "Liv, I would've rather you were married first, before having a baby; but I know that Fitz loves you very much, and I am certain you two will be fine." She says, "I know we will be fine daddy; I just didn't want to disappoint you and grandpa and the family." Her grand-father chimes in by saying, "Peanut, you girls have never disappointed us. You may have made choices we didn't like, or agree with at times. But in the end, you've always made us proud. How can we be disappointed in you becoming the first lady of the United States?" His joke at the end makes them all laugh.

Her father agrees, as he says, "Baby girl you and your sisters are my badge of pride; I am honored to be your dad. You've given me no reason to be disappointed; I am so happy for you. This new little one coming into the world, will just be one more grand-baby for me to spoil rotten; if your mother doesn't beat me to it first." Her grandfather chimes in again saying, "Or your grandmother." They all have to agree; there will be battles over spoiling her baby for sure.

Her father and grandfather see that her anxiety is reducing; they are glad to see her relaxing. She feels a weight lifted off of her shoulders, so she says, "Thank you daddy and grand pa for being so understanding;" she says as she hugs them both. They smile at her and say, "You're welcome; it's no problem." In unison. In the moment, she feels settled; like everything is working to her advantage. She is beyond happy, and cannot wait to see what other happy surprises lie in wait for her.

After their talk, she goes back into the house; she remembers to check in with Jamie about her dress fitting. She looks at her messages, and sees she replied to her. She agreed to take care of the fitting; so she calls the other dress shop, canceling the seamstress scheduled to come to the house. Then she calls the house, and has the dress sent to Jamie's shop. She's feeling good about her impending birthday party, and where she is in her life right now. Despite the mess with Mat; her life is peaches, and cream, and she's loving every bit of it.

As she sends another text to Fitz, Zoe comes over to her, and asks, "Hey sissy, what are you doing over here pouring over your phone?" She replies, "Nothing, just responding to Fitz, that's all." Zoe sees the smile on her face and says, "I hope I find your happiness Liv." Liv says, "You will honey; you deserve this happiness too." Zoe replies, "We shall see; I'm not going to rush anything though. I was thinking last night about what you said. I think I am just going to pause for a moment, and take time for me. I told Mark last night to stop calling me, and I haven't answered his calls despite him still calling. It's time for me to move on and just do me."

Liv replies, "What about your other suitors?" She says, "Girl, they are just something to do; right now, I have to get my head straight. I need some balance in my life, and I can't find it on the path I am on. So I need to change paths or directions." Liv asks, "So what about Drew?" Zoe sighs as she says, "He's the only one I can't stop thinking about. He's something special for sure. We are going to talk soon; so we shall see what comes of it. But again I am not rushing anything. No marriage or babies' right now. But if I were to consider a relationship with anyone; it would be with him."

Her response makes Liv smile and she hugs her unexpectedly. Zoe asks, "What's the hug for?" She replies, "Because you're growing up, and it's great to see. Just stay strong and know that temptation is the devil. Walk and stand in your truth, don't fight it. Okay?" Zoe smiles as she says, "I will keep that in mind, thanks for not judging me sissy. You and Ellie are the best." Liv says, "You're more than welcome, nobody is perfect, and we all have to walk our own walk, you know?" Zoe responds, "Yes, I do, and I love you both for understanding that fact." Liv replies, "We love you too sissy." They hug again, and smile at each other, feeling like they are both in good places emotionally.

The night draws to a close, and everyone calls it a night; it was fun had by all. The fun time is so extreme; they don't go to bed until close to midnight. Because it's so late, and they both have early starts the next day, she and Fitz don't skype. Instead they talk on the phone for a few minutes, and call it a night. She is excited the day is a success, and that she will get to see her man tomorrow. She climbs into bed willingly, and grabs her teddy bear; she holds it tight, and drifts off to sleep dreaming of seeing her man tomorrow.

In the morning, Liv is up early; she realizes what day it is, as she hops out of bed with excitement. She grabs her bag, and gets packed; she showers and dresses. Her phone buzzes. as she walks down the stairs. "Good morning sexy lady; I miss you like crazy, and I cannot wait to see you tonight. I love you." Her smile is bigger than her face; she replies, "Good morning handsome; I can't wait to see you either. I'll be home waiting. I Love you." After going downstairs; Liv finds herself to be the first one up. So she starts the coffee and starts breakfast.

It's 6:30 am and they have an early spa day appointment. The plan is to go to the spa with the ladies, while the men stay at the house with the kids. Liv's leaving for Santa Barbara from the spa; so she can meet with Jamie to get her dress altered. With coffee brewing; she cracks some eggs, and puts the water on for the grits. She also starts the bacon. In a matter of minutes the smell of breakfast fills the kitchen.


	204. Chapter 204

After setting the table; she hears voices coming down the hall and stairs. Everyone converges on the kitchen at once; "good morning's are shared, and before long everyone is eating and talking. Liv reminds her mother, and grandmother they are on a schedule. To Liv's surprise breakfast goes off without a hitch, and the ladies manage to get out the house in time to get to their appointment.

They take a private car to prevent anyone from dealing with the traffic. It's supposed to be a day of beauty and relaxation. When they get into the car her mother asks, "Why do you have your suitcase Liv?" Liv says, "Because I am leaving right after the spa mama; I have an appointment with my seamstress in Santa Barbara."

Her mother gives her the sad look; Liv laughs at her and says, "Really mama sad eyes; come on I told you that already." Her mother laughs and says "I know I just wanted to use your move on you for once." Everyone laughs knowing it's her signature move. As they sit back and enjoy the ride conversing on the way, Liv feels her phone vibrate. She looks at her phone, and sees a text that says, "I know I'm sorry doesn't cover it. But I really am sorry. Thanks for your discretion I really appreciate it."

Right away she knows the text is from Mat. Ellie sees Liv's face; she's not smiling anymore she's obviously annoyed. Liv responds to the text, "You're right. I'm sorry doesn't cover it. I didn't do it for you. I did it for me, and your wife's sake; somebody has to look out for us, because clearly you don't give a damn. If you want to thank me, lose my number, and don't ever contact me again!" After sending the text. Liv rolls her eyes, and puts her phone in her purse. Ellie wants to ask her what's wrong; but knows she needs to wait.

When they arrive at the spa they are ten minutes early for their appointment; Liv goes to the restroom, she's followed by Ellie and Zoe. While in the bathroom Liv tells them about the text. Neither is surprised he reached out; they all feel the same way. He's trifling period. However, regardless of the text Liv appears to be fine.

"You seem better than when you got the text," says Ellie. Liv replies, "Yeah, it kind of caught me off guard. I figured he would text me, but I guess I didn't think it would be this soon. But I'm glad he did. I said what I needed to and I'm done." They all agree there is no need to talk any further. After using the facilities they all return to the lobby where they are escorted to the servicing area.

The session flies by and a good time is had by all; Liv, Ellie, and Zoe almost pass out when their grandmother asks about waxing. Ellie asks, "Nana what are you waxing?" Liv cringes at what the answer might be. Her grandmother says, "You have to keep your grass cut child; you never know when you're going to have company." The laughter among the women, as well as the staff in earshot of her comment, is hearty.

During their manicure and pedicure session, Liv mentions the impromptu cook out, she and Fitz are throwing on Sunday. She lets them know it's family only, So it will be both them and Fitz's family. Everyone is happy about it, and agrees to come. After finishing their nails; they drop Liv off at the air strip, and she heads home to Santa Barbara. One hour later she lands, and she calls Jamie for directions to her shop.

She arrives at her shop; it's very nice. Liv is very impressed. Looking through the window the décor, and the finished pieces in the store are gorgeous. When she walks in, Jamie meets her at the door, as she says, "Hey Liv." They share a hug, as Liv says, "Hey Jamie; how are you?" She replies, "I am just fine; glad to see you. Your dress just got here not long ago, and it is beautiful Liv. I am certain you will be the bell of the night."

Liv smiles, she hopes she will be. She says, "Thank you for the compliment; also thanks for doing this last minute. Fitz didn't tell me you were a seamstress, until yesterday." Jamie shakes her head and says, "I'm not surprised girl; he's a typical man. But I am glad he remembered to tell you, at some point, and I could help. Let's get you taken care of." She says, as she leads her into the dressing room, to put on the dress. When she comes out she says, "Oh my, that is nice on you." She says as she zips her up, and Liv stands on the platform.

The dress really is gorgeous, thinks Liv, and she is very pleased to see her belly is perfectly hidden. Jamie comments, "You can't tell you're pregnant at all. How far along are you?" She replies, "8 and a half weeks." Jamie says, "You are barely showing; no one will notice. How are you feeling?" She asks as she pins the dress in certain places. Liv replies, "I'm doing well; my energy level is a little off; I'm hormonal, and my sex drive is insane." Liv can't believe that fell out of her mouth. She didn't intend to say anything about her sex life; especially not to Jamie.

However, Jamie just laughs at her and says, "Yeah I know; I've been there, and news flash, it just gets worse as the pregnancy progresses." Liv says "oh my God; are you serious?" Jamie laughs and says, "As serious as a heart attack; I was 9 months pregnant, and hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof. Poor John was being over worked in every way possible. It was terrible for him."

Liv shakes her head and says, "But you got through it. That's good." Jamie says, "Yeah we did; but it was rough. Bottom line, just know you're not alone, and if you need a pep talk or to vent; don't hesitate to call me okay?" Liv smiles at her and says, "Okay." As time goes by, they get the dress fitted and altered; Liv loves the finished result, and is able to take the dress home with her. They sit and chit chat for a while about the family. Liv also gets her reaction to the Mellie fiasco.

She tells Liv how shocked they all were at first; but are glad it all got resolved so quickly. Jamie tells her how proud she is that Fitz handled it openly, and didn't try to hide it. She feels that action will win the election for him. Liv agrees with her completely. They also discuss the cook out they are having. Jamie is ecstatic about the event; it will be her first time at the house. Plus she gets to meet Liv's family.

After looking at her watch, Liv realizes it's almost 4:00 pm; Jamie says, "Oh goodness, it's that late already? It feels like you just got here." Liv replies, "I know; time always flies when you're having fun. I better go; I have to get ready for Fitz." Jamie replies, "ah yes, you two have been apart for a few days; I am sure tonight will be one to remember." Liv says, "It definitely will; I miss him so much." Jamie says, "Well, if you weren't pregnant already; you would be tonight, I am sure." They both laugh in agreement.


	205. Chapter 205

The moment makes Liv think about how helpful, and kind Jamie has been to her, and Fitz. So she says, "Jamie I want to thank you for being so good to me, and being so encouraging to Fitz, when he called you about my pregnancy. Thank you so much for being there for him when I couldn't be." Jamie smiles at her and says, "It's absolutely fine Liv; I love you both, it was no trouble. I am glad I was able to do it." They share a hug, as they say their goodbyes.

When Liv gets to the house, she carries the dress inside herself; one of the staff takes it upstairs for her along with her bags. It feels different being in the house alone; everything seems different. She then thinks of how things have changed, since she's been here last. This time, she is pregnant, and they are even more in love then before. This time, she can start looking at this house as their home. Not just his. She feels so much closer to him in this moment, despite him not being physically present.

She walks around the house, as if it's her first time; she's getting reacquainted with the place. It's more beautiful now, than it was the first time she saw it. After a few minutes, all the excitement catches up to her, and she feels tired: but she also needs to eat. She asks the chef to make her a salad. She sits down to eat, and then goes to lie down. As she crawls into bed; she calls Fitz. He answers in three rings, "Hello beautiful."

She replies with a smile, as she says, "Hello handsome." He asks, "What are you doing?" She says, I am lying down, waiting for you." He responds, "Well I am doing all I can to get there baby, as soon as possible. I should be there by 9:30." She looks at the clock, and sees it's almost 5:30 now.

She asks, "Where are you now?" He replies, "We are in route to the airport. After I drop everyone off in LA. I will be home." She responds, "Okay, did you want me to have the chef make you something?' He responds, in a whispering voice, "The chef can't make what I'm hungry for." Liv takes a breath and says, "Damn, I want you so bad baby." He hears the sultriness in her voice.

He knows she's getting aroused. As he thinks to play with her a bit, but the car door opens; everyone begins to get in. His plan is thwarted; so he says, "ditto." She smiles knowing that he can't respond the way he wants to. She says, "Okay, I guess I will see you when you get here; tell everyone I said hello." He replies, "Okay, I love you." She responds, "I love you too," and they hang up.

As she lays back on the bed, she takes a deep breath. She has every intention of getting up to shower, and prepare for him. But her body has other plans. Lacking the energy to do much, she decides to take a nap. But she wants to do something special for their night. She calls down to the kitchen, and asks them to prepare a treat for them to snack on, besides each other. After making the arrangements; she sets her alarm, and takes a much needed nap.

She wakes up to the sound of her alarm, and a darkened room. Looking over at the clock, she sees it's 8:45 pm. Instant sinful thoughts and anticipation, cause her to smile. As she gets up, there is a knock at the door; when she opens it. She sees it's the tray she ordered. She smiles and says, "Right on time." To the staff member. As the staffer enters the room. Liv says, "Thank you so much. Put it on the side table please." The young man puts the tray on the table and leaves. Liv marvels at the tray, and gets an idea of how she wants to incorporate it into their evening. He's going to need his nourishment she thinks to herself.

Knowing he will be home soon; she prepares for him. She showers using his favorite body wash of hers; she flat irons her hair, and slips on the lingerie she bought a few months ago. She slips it on, and is grateful she can fit it. Her belly is poking out, but at least it's for a good reason. She's wearing a red cup less bra, with red pasties, matching crotch less panties, with garters, and stockings, and red stilettos.

She looks at herself in the full length mirror, and rubs her belly smiling. As she walks over to the bed she presses play on her I-pod docking station. Nothing like a little music to help set the mood; she knows that's the foundation for a good love making session for sure. Although Luther is her favorite, tonight warrants a different flavor.

She decides to play the playlist that she listened to on the campaign bus. The same songs that led to their first kiss in the elevator. My how things have changed since that night. She couldn't be happier in this moment; giving in to him that night is the best decision she's ever made. As anytime, anyplace begins to play she sits on the bed, lies down, and puts her idea into effect.

Deciding to make her belly the focus; she decorates it in chocolate and fruit. She decides to remove the pasties, and replaces them with melted chocolate swirls, and chocolate dipped pineapple chunks. The finishing touch, is a strawberry in her navel with whipped cream on the tip. Surveying her work; from her angle, she thinks she looks pretty good. As she settles in, lying flat on her back, the phone rings; luckily it's within reach. She sees his sexy face and answers.

She answers saying, "I hope your calling to tell me your close, because I have started without you." In his sexiest voice, she hears him say, "Yes baby, I'm coming." Feeling playful she says; "I hope not yet. But you definitely will be shortly." He laughs at her pun, and says, "Yeah, and so will you; over and over, and over again." He hears her moan, after hearing his promise of pleasing her infinitely.

Although he is somewhat alone on the plane, after dropping off the campaign crew; secret service is still with him. He wants to say something more; but exercises discretion, and just says, "I'll be there in 20 minutes baby." She moans more and says, "Okay, please hurry baby." He responds, "I will; I hope you're ready for me." She smiles as she says, "I am more than ready; I hope you're hungry."

He smiles as he says, "I am very hungry and you're on the menu." Looking down at her creation she says, "Great minds think alike." He responds, "I love you baby; I will see you soon." She replies "I love you too." They hang up and she waits for his arrival. After what seems like forever, but truly is only approximately 20 minutes later the bedroom door opens.

As the song 12 play, by R. Kelly plays. He feasts his eyes upon the sexiest sight he's ever seen. She smiles at him, and he smiles back, as he closes the door behind him. "Welcome home" she says. He says nothing; he's entranced and undressing.


	206. Chapter 206

He's removing his clothes, as he walks toward the bed; he's naked within seconds. She tries to remain still, but can't help herself. As he climbs on top of her; she sits up partially to greet him out of impatience to feel his kiss. When their lips meet; she feels like she is going to explode, and so does he. Their skin is hot to the touch; and getting hotter as they caress, and kiss longingly, and passionately.

The kissing propels them forward; he kisses down her neck, and rises up on his knees between her legs. He surveys her art work, and smiles at her. As he eats the chocolate dipped pineapple off of her breasts, and licks off the chocolate she feels her arousal wall cracking. The more he sucks her nipple clean, the more she moans, and the hotter she gets. Within seconds of him finishing the right breast, and working on the left her climax arrives.

Her release is vicious; she moans incessantly afterwards. She feels his erection between her thighs, and he's already pulsating. The urge to pull him into her is almost unbearable; but she knows she has to be patient. He feels her anxiousness and says, "Relax baby, let me take care of you."

She looks down at him, and strokes his face, as he licks the chocolate off of her stomach, and he shares the strawberry with her. After the kiss he notices her belly poking out, and smiles to himself, as he works his way down to the Promised Land.

As he kisses her essence soaked thighs; his arousal is dancing close to the edge. He wants to be inside her, and is fighting the desire mightily. The taste of her makes him want to feel her more. As he makes his way up to her love den, her moans fuel him. Her horniness is at an all-time high; she's already beginning to thrust her hips. He licks her folds as her juices escape; she moans his name as he dives in full throttle. He licks and sucks her clit, like it's covered in chocolate.

His suction is amazing, and his technique is flawless; he's pushing her beyond the point of pleasure, showing tremendous dedication. She moans and screams, as he plays her like a violin. He's strumming her strings like no other, and she is loving every minute of it. She's pulling his hair, screaming, and cursing, encouraging him verbally, and boasting about his abilities to please her. Her sexy talk is at its dirtiest, and he's oh so turned on by it. As she rounds the corner to climax, she wants to release; she needs to release, and this time he lets her let go. He pushes her over the edge, as her thrusts match with his head movements.

She releases heartily; she hears him moaning, as he receives all of her flow. He tastes her excitedly and freely. She moans also as she floats through her orgasm, her body is shaking, as he finishes cleaning her up. This feeling rolling through her body is what she's missed so much, and is dying to feel more of.

As she feels him pull away; she feels him unsnap her garters as he removes her stockings and shoes. He then slides up her body; they share a kiss, and she feels him pressing against her. He's ready, and so is she; she feels him settle himself between her legs. He kisses her deeply, and slides inside her. The entry causes them both to break the kiss; as they moan in unison. Their eyes meet; they stare eternally. He says, "Oh God. I missed you so much baby." She responds, "MMMM me too baby."

The stroke pace is perfect, and the feeling is unreal; they are both already on the edge. No doubt a symptom of lack of sex; he feels himself about to blow. He's trying not to, but he can't help it. She's there too, and squeezes him internally pushing him to the edge faster. He moans "no baby not yet baby." She replies, "Please baby I need it. Oh God!" He speeds up the pace and gives into her; their thrusts sync, and they both explode together. Their screams are muffled by the music; otherwise there may have been black suits storming through the door.

They share kisses, as they smile at each other post release; he says, "I love you so much Livy." She responds, "I love you too baby." Still feeling him at attention she feels him begin to thrust again. She caresses his back and falls into him, as his hips deliver great pleasure to her. She moans his name in his ear, as she licks, and sucks his earlobe. He returns the favor pushing her buttons as he kisses, and licks her neck. Their triggers are being pulled by one another, which is making this round of love making, that much more enjoyable. Ironically, "I Gotta Be" by jagged edge plays during this session.

The song expresses her feelings for him in abundance; **"I gotta be the one you know; cause I will always love you so. I gotta be the one you need. I'm just telling you that I gotta be. You make me whole, you make me right. Don't ever want to think about you leaving my life."**

The song and it's lyrics soothe her, as she feels every moment of his touch and kiss. She hears his moans, and feels his pace picking up; his pulsation is starting. She's getting excited, which elicits more wetness for them to enjoy. He feels the warmth of the release, and looks at her, as he moans, "Damn baby." She smiles, and moans in return, "MMM it's what you do to me."

They share a kiss as he strokes her faster; he lifts her leg, and begins to pound her. She grips his back as she moans loudly; his aggression is idling high, and now so is hers. She's feeding off of him, and it's amazing; he drills into her harder, and faster, and she matches his thrust. He feels himself sliding to the edge, and he's taking her with him. The feeling of impending release surrounds them, and they both try to fight it; but they fail as they find themselves falling into the realm of orgasm within seconds.

Still panting, sweating, and moaning as their bodies recover; he lies next to her face to face. He stares at her saying nothing, as she stares back at him; to some the quiet would be eerie. But to them they are just taking in the moment as they listen to "All My Life," by Jodeci. The chorus of the song captures the moment perfectly.

He strokes her cheek with his hand as the song plays, **"all my life I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank God that I, that I finally found you."**

They share smiles as they both listen to the lyrics; he pulls her into his arms seeing the tears well up in her eyes. No words are needed; they feel each other, and that's all that matters. The connection between them is more important than anything, and in this moment they are speaking with their hearts and souls.


	207. Chapter 207

As tears fill her eyes, she looks up at him, as he rubs her belly. He says, "You're getting bigger baby." She smiles as she says, "Yeah I am," As their hands intertwine over her stomach. He kisses her forehead, and asks about her day. She gives him the low down on their activities. He enjoys her stories about her family. She tells him about inviting them to the house on Sunday. She also tells him about the text from Mat. She sees his expression change a bit to annoyance. She asks, "Do you want me to change my number?" He says, "No, I just want him to stop contacting you."

She feels his tension and says, "I'm sorry I bought this into our relationship." He responds, "It's not your fault Liv; I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed with him. Hopefully, this will be the last time he bothers you." She replies, "I agree; I made it clear he needs to leave me alone." He touches her face, and says, "I believe you Livy." She smiles at him, and they share a kiss. She goes on to tell him, she invited Jamie to the cook out too. She also tells him how she enjoyed spending time with her, and she does great work, she made her dress absolutely perfect.

He smiles at her as he says, "I'm glad you two had fun; I can't wait to see you in your dress." She smiles at him, and they share another kiss, that heats up quickly. He feels her hand slide down his body; she massages him, and finds that he's ready to go already. The feeling makes her smile as she says, "Damn I love you." He grins as he says, "Really? Show me how much." She grins back at him, gives him a quick kiss, and then slides down his body. She grabs a strawberry, dips it in chocolate, and drizzles it onto his love stick. After licking, and sucking the chocolate off of the strawberry seductively, she eats it.

Watching his joystick covered in chocolate excites her in a way he's never seen. The fire in her eyes is exciting for him; she licks his shaft cleaning him up, and making him moan in the process. The power of her suction is enough to lift him off the bed. He's moaning repeatedly, and loudly, as she uses her skills to please him without question.

She hears him encouraging her to deliver, and telling her how good she's making him feel. She loves his reaction; she knows she has him. He's pulsating and gripping her shoulders. The payoff is on the cusp, and she pursues it willingly and gleefully.

As he rounds the corner he pleads for her not to stop, and she has no intention of doing so until he's done. He watches her put in work, and it pushes him even faster to the end of the road. Her full lips running over his staff, and her tongue lassoing him in, and out of her mouth; he feels the release looming, and so does she. As she works her trick of simultaneous stimulation, he pops like a balloon. His release is ample and powerful, much to her delight. She cleans up all evidence of his explosion, and climbs up his body.

Despite taking great care of him, and leaving him with the drunken eye look; she sees that he's still semi erect. She takes it as a challenge. They share a kiss as she grinds on him, and he grips her ass. As she sits atop him; he runs his hands up and down her body. He's massaging her breasts, and caressing her belly, and thighs; his touch heats her up, as she grinds on him. She feels him at full capacity, and smiles. She repositions herself as they kiss, and slides down onto him.

His eyes are now open; he watches her take him into her deep. He loves watching her receive him; the look on her face, always makes him so horny for her. She begins whipping her hips immediately; she hears him moaning already. Her wetness is overwhelming, and he's enjoying it immensely, as she rides him with purpose. She's completely in rapture of intense pleasure. Her eyes are closed, and her head is cocked back, as she slides up, and down his pleasure pole. She feels herself about to climax, and he feels her about to release too. He's not far behind her.

She's closing in on the payoff, and he wants it as badly as she does; her clit is twinging, and her nipples are throbbing. She sits straight up, and he pushes her back further. He's forcing her clit to rub against his shaft; her eyes are wide open as she moans, "Oh Shit Oh Baby Oh My God!" He loves her expression of being overwhelmed; so he thrusts faster and harder. It forces her to let him lead although she's on top. He overtakes her, and she relents. His thrusts are just too strong, and feel too good to argue. He hears her say, "Oh Fitz! Take it baby MMMHMM; Oh God Yes!" as her back arches, and she releases heartily. He feels her warmth, and can't hold on much longer.

He thrusts repeatedly and then feels his pulsations take over, as she continues to ride him to completion. He yells mightily as he releases "OOOOOH Livy FUCK! His release is very powerful, she smiles and moans, as she feels him unload into her, then she falls down onto his chest. They share another kiss, as he holds her tight, as he rubs her back. They share I love you's, as she dismounts, and they fall asleep in their normal position. She presses her back to his chest; his arms and legs, are wrapped around her, as he kisses her neck, and she smiles falling into dreamland.

When the morning comes, Fitz is up, and dressed in pajama bottoms, and a T shirt. He's downstairs prepping Liv's breakfast in bed tray. As he puts the rose on the tray, his housekeeper reminds him, the package he was expecting is in the top desk drawer. He smiles and says "thank you. I will get it later." He grabs the tray, and takes it upstairs. When he opens the door he sees her turning over. Her hair is messy from their night of love making, and she's still naked, just as he prefers her to be.

She looks up at him rubbing her eyes as she says, "Good morning." He smiles walking toward her with the tray. She sits up smiling as he says, "Good morning; happy birthday baby!" She grins as she says, "Thank you baby," as she receives the tray. She sits back and looks at the feast, he has had prepared for her. He has all of her favorites; waffles, bacon, eggs, and grits, with apple juice to drink. He sees her gleeful eyes; he leans in to kiss her, and she kisses him back with a moan at the end.

She's giving him the eye; he smiles as he says, "No Liv; eat first. Plus we have to get going. You and the ladies have your hair appointment this morning." She whines, "So no morning nooky?" He replies, "Did you forget about the three session 4am wake-up call I gave you already?" She smiles as she says, "No, I'm just greedy; I can't get enough of you. Besides it's my birthday. Doesn't the birthday girl get whatever she wants?" He smiles as he says, "Hurry and eat, and we will see what we can do." She smiles happily, and begins operation scarf down.

He laughs at her as she eats hurriedly; he asks, "Do you mind if I have some?" She replies, "Some of what?" He laughs at her as he says, "For now, some waffles and bacon; but I'll take the other offer too." She smiles at him and kisses him quickly, and they share the food. They talk about their plan for the day, while they eat.


	208. Chapter 208

When they finish eating, he takes away the tray, and notices she has syrup on her chest. She follows his eyes to her chest, and smiles as she slides down onto the bed. She says "you want to help me clean up my mess?" He grins at her as he leans in to lick off the syrup. He kisses her deeply; the kiss breaks so she can help him undress. Then they kiss facing one another lying side by side; as he slips between her legs, he slides inside her. Her eyes widen; this is a position they've never tried before, but she likes it.

She moans from the onset, "Oh God, Oh Yeah MMM." Her moans push him to please her. They kiss deeply as they stroke. The pace is hard, fast, and rhythmic. He replies, "Oh Livy Oh Baby!" She's enjoying his moans as much as he's enjoying hers. He feels her speeding up so he matches her pace. She's chasing after his orgasm, and he's pursuing hers too. "MMMM Fuck It's So Good!" she says as he responds, "Oh Yeah Baby MMMM." They are in complete sync with one another; they are both moaning uncontrollably. The end is near, and they are ready to meet it. They speed to the end of the road until they fall off the edge together completely satisfied.

As they catch their breaths; they revel in the moment. He strokes her face and they share smiles at each other. He kisses her, and then asks, "Was that to your liking?" She replies, "It always is; thank you." He replies, "Yes it is baby. I love you." She kisses him quickly and says, "I love you too. Let's go baby we have a great day ahead of us." He replies, "Yes we do," As he kisses her, and they roll out of bed to shower and dress.

They manage to get ready, and make it to the airstrip within an hour. They take off and land in LA an hour later, and Fitz drops Liv off at the salon, to meet her family. He then goes to Ellie's house to hang out with the men, while the ladies get their hair done. When the ladies gather at the salon, they discuss everything. Evelyn asks about the Mellie situation, and the fall out; Liv explains there has been some dip in the poll numbers. But it's nothing they are worried about. All the women agree, Fitz handled the situation the best way possible.

Ellie says, "I was surprised they actually gave her jail time." Liv replies, "Yeah, the jail time was unexpected to be honest; but it's not like she didn't deserve it. She's lucky she only got 5 years." Everyone agrees with her statement. Just as Liv is dying to change the subject to something more positive, she sees Ellie's left hand, as they both get under the dryer. She says, "Uhm you got a new ring?"

Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, he gave it to me this morning, with breakfast in bed." Liv smiles and says, "It seems like he and Fitz had the same plan; I didn't get a ring, but I got breakfast and then some." They both laugh as Ellie says, "Your ring is coming. I am sure. Fitz isn't letting you go."

She replies, "I know it is, and I can't wait; your ring is beautiful though Ellie. It's an exquisite cut, he did a great job." She beams as she looks at it, as she says, "Girl I love it so much; we were almost late because I was too busy thanking him." She whispers. Liv says, "When it's good it's good girl; we were almost late just because I didn't want to stop."

Her and Liv giggle; her mother comes to sit by Liv getting under the dryer too. She asks, "What's so funny over here?" Liv says, "Nothing mama; we are just talking about Ellie's ring." Her mother says, "Child yeah, that ring almost made us miss our appointment. But seeing it. I can't say I blame her." Liv and Ellie both shake their heads, and say in unison, "Really mama?"

Her mother and grandmother laugh at their reaction. They are both dying of embarrassment, at their mother's response; no one wants to hear this from their mother. As Zoe comes over to get under the dryer, she sees Liv and Ellie obviously mortified. She looks at them and asks, "I don't even want to know do I?" Liv replies, "Nope, you're right you don't," As she and Ellie shake their heads giggling. As all the ladies settle under the dryers, they read magazines, and play with their phones.

Liv reads emails, and texts back and forth with Abby. She and the gang made it in yesterday, and she's stoked to see her tonight. She also gets a confirmation from Lauren; they were able to make it too. She is happy Ellie is fine with her and Marcus coming to the party. It will be good to get the old group back together again. The only thing that would make it more special, she thinks is if Fitz proposes. Her thought of him settles in her head, and she relaxes as her hair dries.

While the ladies get beautified, the men hang out at Ellie and Jayson's house. Fitz spends the first few minutes of his visit talking with Andrew on the phone. He received a text from him saying he may not be around this weekend. When he calls him; he tells him he's having woman troubles. He explains that the new relationship he's in, with Alyssa, isn't working out. So he wants to keep to himself for a bit until he's in the mood to be social.

However, Fitz encourages him to come anyway; he figures the distraction will be good for him. After a little convincing he decides to come, and he may bring a date. Fitz asks, "Will the date be Alyssa?" He replies, "No, it won't be. Miranda is in town. So she can be my plus one." Fitz wonders why he's so secretive about Alyssa. Clearly she's special to him, but he's only giving limited information about her. He decides not to press him too much. He replies, "Good old standby Miranda huh?" Drew responds, "Hey, she's cool people, and she's available, so it works." Fitz replies, "Touché my friend. I am just happy you're coming. Thanks." He replies, "You're welcome Fitz. I will see you tonight." They say good-bye, and hang up.

When he hangs up with Andrew; Fitz and Jayson go out to play touch football in the back with the boys; Liv's father, and grandfather sit, and watch television, while Jaylen naps. Fitz enjoys hanging out with Jayson; they both seem to be a lot alike. Both were divorced when they met Ellie and Liv, both are more than a decade older then the ladies, and they both fell hard rather quickly when they met them. During their conversation Jayson shares how he and Ellie met, and he shares with Fitz the uphill battle he had to fight to be with her. Fitz respects his due diligence, he knows if the roles were reversed he would've fought for Liv too.

After taking a break from the running, and playing. Jayson grabs them some bottled waters. As they sit on the deck out back, and the kids continue to play he asks. "So what did you get Ellie for her birthday?" Jayson says, "I upgraded her ring; she was so surprised. I saw her eyeing it a few months back. So I had to get it for her. She deserves that and more." Fitz shakes his head nodding in agreement, as he says, "Yeah, I know what you mean; I got Liv an engagement ring." Jayson shakes his hand and says, "Congrats on the engagement. She is going to be so happy."

Fitz smiles and says, "Thanks man; I'm hoping she'll be happy." Jayson looks at him and says, "Come on now, you know she's going to say yes. No need to worry or be concerned." He responds, "I'm not worried about that; I'm just ready to do it. I'm ready to be a dad, and her husband. I'm ready for it all. I've waited all my life to do this, and I've finally found the right woman." He thinks back on the song that played, as they looked in each other's eyes. "All My Life." By Jodeci. It truly captures how they both feel about each other.


	209. Chapter 209

Jayson understands his feelings; but feels he is in need of some advice. However, before he speaks, he sees Fitz is staring off into space a bit. He says, "You okay Fitz?" He replies, "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about a moment Liv and I shared." Jayson smiles as he says, "I get it man. They have that effect on you for sure. Every moment is memorable."

Fitz replies, "Yes, exactly." Jayson says, "Well, with that being said. I want to say, First of all congrats on becoming a dad; it's amazing and you're going to love it. Second, I hear your excitement about life changes happening quicker; that's' how I felt with Ellie. But my advice is to calm down and enjoy it as it happens. If you rush it, you will not fully experience it, and you'll miss the important parts." Fitz hears him, and he makes sense; he can't blink, and be married to Liv for 20 years with grown kids. Even if he wants it; it has to happen at its own pace.

Fitz responds, "I understand your point; it's just hard not to want it all right now you know. I'm so ready." Jayson smiles and says "yeah I know how you feel. Oh I wanted to say congrats on winning over Papa Pope, and grand Papa Pope too by the way." Fitz laughs at his nick names for her grand-father and father. "It wasn't easy; I thought he was going to deck me when he saw me today. I didn't know how he'd feel about Liv being pregnant."

Jayson says, "He's not going to hit the future President of The United States. Besides he knows you love her, and you're going to do right by her." Fitz smiles and says, "I'm glad he likes me, and can see my intentions with Liv. She's my everything; there's no way I'd do anything to hurt her, or screw this up." Jayson says, "We are two lucky men to have these two beautiful, Intelligent, sexy, women in love with us."

Fitz says, "Agreed." As their father in law comes out onto the deck he asks, "Do I want to know what you two are talking about? Especially with both of you being with two of my babies?" Fitz replies, "We were just talking about how lucky we were to have them in our lives."

Her father smiles and says, "Yes you are; I'm glad you two see that, it makes a father proud to see his daughters treated like the princesses that they are. I thank you for that. I appreciate it from both of you." Both Fitz and Jayson look at each other and then at Mr. Pope. They don't know what to say so they just say, "You're welcome." In unison.

Her father smiles as he says, "Look, I know that I can be a bit overbearing sometimes; but I love my girls, and I want the best for them. So I know I don't say it often to you Jayson, but thank you for making my little girl happy." Jayson feels honored that Mr. Pope is humbling himself in this moment and accepts his offer of gratitude with a smile, and a handshake. Their moment is interrupted by the sound of the boys saying mommy is home.

As the ladies walk in Fitz, Jayson, and Mr. Pope head inside to greet them. Liv and Fitz stay for a little while visiting before they leave. They know they have to fly back and forth, and with traffic they want to be on time. So they say their good byes, and manage to be home in 2 hours including the flight and drive. As they walk into the house, Fitz is still staring at Liv.

She smiles as she asks, "What are you staring at?" He replies, "How beautiful you look. I love the tiara." She replies, "Yes, I think it will set off the dress with the big curly up do, and the crown around it." He says, "I agree; you're going to look like Cinderella," She replies, "Yes and you are my prince charming." He pulls her close as he says, "For forever and always baby," as they share a kiss.

Their moment is disturbed by the sound of an early dinner being ready. They sit down to eat, and swap stories about their day. Liv is happy he and Jayson are bonding, and was ecstatic about her father being so sweet. She's so happy her life seems to be coming together. He also tells her about Andrew's drama. Liv is surprised he's seeing someone. But agrees with Fitz he should come to the party. The distraction for the weekend will be good for him.

They finish eating and realize the time has flown by; they need to start getting ready. As they get up from the table, the doorbell rings. Fitz replies, "It's my barber." She looks at him and says, "Your hair doesn't need cutting; but okay Mr. Perfection." He replies, "If I'm standing next to you. I have to look perfect." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss, as she says, "Remember flattery will get you everywhere." He smiles at her after the kiss, and she goes upstairs to get ready.

Fitz let's his barber in, and within the hour, he has a fresh haircut and shave; after admiring the finished result. He lets the barber out. Then he goes into his study to check on his gift for Liv. He opens it, and out slides the black and gold velvet box. He takes a breath and opens it; the sight is breathtaking. He smiles at it; it's absolutely beautiful.

He wonders if she will like it; it's bigger than he anticipated, and thinks maybe it's too much. But the detail in it is remarkable. Charles, his jeweler does extraordinary work; it's a 15 carat princess cut diamond, in a platinum setting, with ruby and sapphire baguettes. He incorporated their birthstones into the setting. It was a novel idea, and it turned out fantastic. He marvels at the ring for a little longer; then he puts it in his pocket.

Excited, and ready to get this show on the road, he heads upstairs to dress. When he gets to the room, Liv is already freshly showered, and is partially dressed, as she finishes her make-up. When he sees her in full make up, with her hairdo, the image is taking shape. He grins at her as he says, "Wow baby, you look great." She giggles as she says, "Thank you honey; I like your hair." He gives her a quick kiss, and jumps into the shower.

When he exits the shower he walks into the bedroom, and he doesn't see her. He knows she's probably in the hallway looking at herself in the grand mirror. He dries off, puts on his cologne, and dresses. When he is done he looks at himself in the mirror, and agrees with his image. He grabs the ring out of his other pants pocket, and slips it into his tux pocket. As he walks out of the room to find Liv, he sees her shoes are by the door. He picks them up, and walks into the hall. She's standing in front of the mirror, and when she turns to face him he is floored.

She looks unbelievable; the ice blue color is incredible against her skin. She looks like an expensive gift eloquently, and sophisticatedly wrapped. She sees him standing behind her in the mirror; she turns to greet him, and asks, "What do you think?" The smile on his face tells her everything she wants to know; but she has to hear it from him. He walks toward her, and says, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and it is an honor for me to call you my lady and soon my wife."

She grins like a Cheshire cat, and they share a sweet kiss. He asks, "May I help you with your slippers?" She smiles as he bends down on one knee, and helps her put on her glass slippers. As he stands up he says, "They fit; you must be the one." She smiles as she says, "I definitely am; as you are the one for me too." He pecks her lips, and says, "Shall we go birthday girl?" She replies, "We shall my prince."


	210. Chapter 210

They arrive at the venue at 7:45; they enter through the back, because she and Ellie want to enter together. When they walk in the door, she and Ellie see each other right away. They scream, and hug complimenting each other on their attire. Zoe snaps their photos apart, together, and as couples. Despite the event being videotaped, and their being a photographer at the party Liv still wanted Zoe to take their photos.

Fitz is elated to see the happiness in Liv's and Ellie's eyes. He and Jayson stand, and talk for a moment. Jayson thanks him again for including Ellie in the festivities, and compliments him on the venue selection. Fitz lets him know that including Ellie was a no brainer, and he is happy to do it. After all of the ladies see each other dressed up, and complement each other repeatedly. The night is set to begin; the party planner Melissa, introduces herself, and Liv and Ellie both thank her for her help.

Liv is absolutely in awe, at how beautiful the decorations are, and how she captured exactly what her and Ellie wanted their birthday party to be like. Once they thank her she leads them out onto the floor after their introduction; they get tremendous applause. Both Ellie and Liv thank everyone for coming, and the night of fun, food, dancing, and socializing begins.

Liv and Ellie both socialize immediately, talking to all of their guests. While Ellie and Liv are the delightful hosts, Fitz, Jayson, and Andrew hang out. They hit the bar, as well as mingle with family; Liv spends time with her OPA group, and is beyond happy they made it. She also makes sure to introduce her family members to Fitz's family too. She's happy that her parents, and Fitz's aunts and uncle get along well.

As she runs around like a chicken with her head cut off, she looks around for Fitz. She suddenly realizes that she hasn't been with him, since they walked through the door. In all of the fun she has lost him, and track of time. He sees her looking for him feverishly. As she gets ready to turn around he whispers in her ear from behind, "Looking for someone." She turns around and hugs him.

She replies, "Yes I am; I am so sorry baby; there's so many people here. I wanted to talk to everyone. But I didn't mean to leave you out." He smiles at her and says, "It's fine baby. I understand. It's your party. I am enjoying myself. I'm hanging out with Jayson and Andrew, as well as my family. Don't worry about me. Have fun it's your night, we will have fun later."

She can't believe how understanding he's being. She pulls him close as she says, "You are going to be so heavily rewarded tonight." He grins at her as he says, "I can't wait to collect." They share a kiss, and then she goes to mingle with Lauren, Zoe, and Ellie. He watches her walk away giddy, and he loves it.

Everything is perfect, the music, the setting, the décor; everything is right. He's glad he chose this moment; it's going to be a night to remember for certain. He ventures over to his uncle and cousins; he sees that Liv's father and grandfather are talking with them. He joins in on the conversation. They discuss military topics and politics, as well as sports; it's great to see both families intermingling so well. After a few minutes the socializing is interrupted by the party planner, who advises dinner is ready to be served.

Everyone goes to their tables and are served by the wait staff; the food is delicious. Liv, Fitz, Jayson, and Ellie sit at the main table. The setting is similar to what one would see at a wedding reception. Liv's family, and friends all revel in how happy she looks, and how happy they all appear to be. During dinner the couples have time to reconnect, and no doubt get the sexual tension flowing. Liv touches Fitz's thigh under the table.

He whispers in her ear; if you don't stop, I'm going to pull you into a closet. She smiles sinfully at him as she asks, "Why am I contemplating continuing?" He replies, "Because you're a freak like me." They laugh together at their own silliness and horniness. They are truly meant for each other. Both Fitz and Jayson have already hit the hard alcohol. Therefore, tonight is sure to be more than eventful in the bedroom.

As dinner ends, there is a mic that is floating around for people to say different things about Liv, or Ellie at any time. So through dinner, and toward the end people are randomly making statements, and giving well wishes. After dinner the couples dance to their favorite songs, and the night is a success. One of the nicest surprises is Liv's family each making comments about her and Ellie, as well as Fitz's family making comments about her, wishing her a happy birthday. Liv and Ellie are overwhelmed by the love, and support they received for their birthday. Even Jayson gives a heartfelt happy birthday toast to Ellie.

A few hours later after the cutting of the cake; both Liv and Ellie go onto the floor thinking it's the end of the night. They want to thank everyone for coming out. So they give heartfelt remarks. However, when they are done Ellie steps back smiling at Liv; she doesn't understand what's going on. Suddenly, the spot light shines down on Liv, as Melissa says, "There's one more person who wants to say something before the night ends."

A second spot light shines onto Fitz; he takes the microphone, and walks toward Liv. She's standing in the middle of the floor staring at him. He sees the panic in her eyes, and says, "Don't be scared." She takes a breath as he takes her hand. The crowd is silent and marveling at them standing in the middle of the dance floor.

He asks, "Are you having a good time?" She speaks into the mic, "Yes." He asks, "Are you glad I pushed you to have this party?" She shakes her head as she says, "Yes I am. Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome. But I have a confession to make; I told you I wanted to celebrate you, and that was why I wanted you to have this party right?"

She looks at him a little confused, but says, "Yes." She sees his facial expression change a bit; "well that was half true. The main reason I wanted to have this party, and wanted everyone to be present, is I wanted everyone we care about to be here when I did this." He steps back, and goes down on one knee; she puts her right hand over her mouth, as she gasps, and her left hand is in his hand as it shakes.

Her eyes are welling up with tears, as she tries to listen to his words. The crowd of family and friends all hold their breaths initially; then cheer before he says anything. He doesn't look at them though, he only looks at her; she looks directly at him too.


	211. Chapter 211

Despite being in public, they only see each other. She focuses in on his words. He says, "From the moment I met you; I have been entranced by you. I have thought about you every day since the first time we met. Livy you've made me so unbelievably happy baby, in more ways than you could ever imagine. Because of you; I am better as a man, and a person, and I would be so honored if you Olivia Carolyn Pope would be my wife. Will you marry me Liv?" He asks as he pulls the box out of his pocket, and opens it in front of her. His words pierce her soul; her damn of tears break, as she nods her head because she can't speak.

He's staring at her and loves her reaction; she motions for him to stand up, but he first puts the ring on her finger. As he slides it on, her eyes widen, as she sees it in full view. Her mouth is wide open. He then stands up smiling, and she embraces him tightly, as they share a kiss. The crowd applauds them. She's never felt so loved in this moment; as they kiss, and hug the DJ plays, "So Amazing," by Luther Vandross. As their kiss ends, they begin to dance to the song.

While they dance together; they are intertwined in the deepest of connections. The onlookers are amazed at how gorgeous, and in love they look, and many begin to join them on the floor for the final dance. Zoe looks on at her sister's big moment from an opposite corner. She sees a familiar face in the crowd; he's talking to a woman, and it appears he's having a good time. He looks incredible, and happy. Then their eyes meet; they stare at each other, she knows they need to talk. But the question is; what will she say.

Thank you so much once again for following this fan fiction story; I hope you've enjoyed this installment, and will continue to follow it. Finally Fitz has popped the question; next we see how they balance pregnancy, an impending wedding, and election. Also we find out more about Zoe's growing love struggles, and her family's reaction to her predicament. This and more will be revealed in the next installment. Thanks again for your interest. I appreciate all of the comments, and reviews, and I read each one. Please continue to share, and follow the story further. Thank you again and God Bless!


	212. Chapter 212

During the dance they are captivated by each other; nothing else matters. It's just them, despite being surrounded by their friends and family. At the end of the song; they share a deep kiss, again a testament to how they get wrapped up in one another so easily. Those who are paying attention cheer at its intensity, which snaps them back to reality.

She smiles at him and says "someone's been drinking." He smiles back and says "yeah and I can't wait to let you take advantage of me." However, by his grip on her waist, and the size of the bulge she feels against her, she knows that he will definitely be the one taking advantage; however, she doesn't mind at all.

As people crowd around them wishing them well; their concentration on each other breaks. They are both swooped away from one another by their families and friends for congratulatory conversations and well wishes. Liv's immediate family is the first to grab her. Ellie says "I wanted to tell you; but I couldn't ruin the surprise. Jayson told me at the last minute he was going to do it, happy engagement sissy!" Liv smiles at her and they hug as she says "it's the best secret you've ever kept from me; thank you sissy."

Zoe is next beaming with pride wishing her well, and then her mother, and grand-mother with tears in their eyes hugging her. Her father and grandfather follow up the rear. She sees the acceptance and pride in their eyes and jumps into their arms. "Happy engagement baby girl" says her father. She replies "thank you daddy; I was hoping he spoke with you first." He replies "yeah he talked to me about it a while ago; it was hard to keep it quiet. But I managed."

Her grandfather chimes in "yeah he even kept it a secret from me. Can you believe that?" They all laugh as her grandfather says "happy engagement Livy; I am wishing you and Fitz the best, and would love to officiate the ceremony if you need me to." Thank you grandpa; I appreciate it, and that's a definite possibility." For the next hour; she spends her time receiving congrats from her OPA family, as well as Fitz's family, and the campaign crew. They all marvel at her ring; they speak of how tasteful and beautiful it is. She grins with pride and disbelief of the moment. Never has she felt so blessed and loved in all of her life than in this moment.

Before they prepare to leave; Fitz is pressured into having a few more drinks with the fellas. He gives in as Liv watches on; someone puts a drink in her hand, but she doesn't drink it. She just pretends to enjoy it. When Fitz has his last drink Andrew says "come on one more; don't be a wussy." Fitz laughs and says "no thanks Andy; call me what you want. But this is my engagement night, and I want to remember it, as well as participate in it. So that was my last one; but I will see you all tomorrow at the cookout."

The guys all laugh and agree with his statement. He shakes the hands of all the men in his circle. Harrison, her father, her grandfather, Andy, his cousin James, John, Uncle Lawrence, Cyrus, James, Daniel Douglas, and Jayson all wish him a good night as he walks toward Liv. When he arrives at her side; he sees her talking with her friend Lauren, and her sisters. He walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her neck as he says "hello ladies."

They respond "hello" seeing he's clearly toasted. He smiles at them, and then he steps up close behind her as he asks Liv "are you ready to go beautiful?" The ladies all smile and grin knowing he's clearly toasted. Liv hands Ellie her glass as he holds her from behind, and she replies "yes baby I'm ready when you are."

He says to her in an attempted whisper "I'm very ready." Liv and the ladies all giggle. He realizes they all heard him and he blushes as he kisses her neck; she touches his face and says "okay it's time to get you home. Bye ladies. Zoe and Ellie tell the family I said bye okay?" They agree to do so as Liv and Fitz slip out the back door.

An hour and a half later they arrive at the house; after cuddling under restraint in the car, and on the plane, they are beyond excited to be home. When they enter the house they are kissing as they walk toward the stairs. He's no longer wearing a jacket or tie, his shirt is partially unbuttoned, and she is carrying her shoes, phone, and purse.

He picks her up throwing her over his shoulder, and carries her up the steps. She's giggling and saying "Fitz put me down! Please don't drop me!" He puts her down just outside the door as he says "I'd never drop you baby; because I can never let you go. I just couldn't wait to get you up here." She smiles at him as he kisses her once more as he opens their bedroom door.

When the door opens; she hears the music first, then she sees the room has been transformed into a love den. Mood lighting, Luther playing in the background, rose petals on the floor, and shaped into a heart on the bed. He's holding her from behind, and kissing on her neck; she rubs the back of his head with one hand; while intertwining her other hand with his around her waist. He whispers in her ear "happy birthday and engagement Livy." She replies "oh Fitz this is so sweet; thank you baby." She turns around to face him; they kiss as he walks her into the room, closing the door behind him.

Initially they dance to their song "Here and now" by Luther Vandross; the love between them is unbelievable in this moment. They are again in their own world where only they exist. By the end of the song she's cried twice, and he's holding her tightly in his arms. So much has changed since the first time they heard this song together. It's unreal how different things are now and how special she feels. The mood is magical, and the feeling is nothing short of remarkable for both of them.

As she stares into his eyes she feels her dress falling away, as she unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way. He bends down to kiss her, and then says "great minds think alike." She replies "more like horny minds. I've been thinking about this all night." She steps back to remove her dress, and reveals her undies; it's his favorite part of her undressing.

After she removes her dress tossing it onto the couch; he removes his shoes and pants as she climbs onto the bed. The matching ice blue strapless bra and panty set look delicious against her smooth, cocoa brown skin. As he walks toward the bed he's licking his lips. The moonlight bathes her through the skylight highlighting her body in motion. She watches as he walks toward her in all his manliness wearing his birthday suit. Happy birthday to me indeed; she thinks to herself.


	213. Chapter 213

As he climbs onto the bed; he lays just atop her to kiss her, then he sits back onto his knees. He loves looking at her; he says, "You're so damn beautiful baby." She smiles as she says, Thank you; you make me feel beautiful." He smiles at her as he caresses her thighs, and she feels his joystick pressing against her. The very touch of his hand makes her moan with anticipation; he knows she's ready, and so is he.

Her skin feels like silk; damn she feels good. He thinks to himself. He loves the way she's looking at him; she wants him and only him. He's making her feel this way, and it makes him feel empowered. But he wants to take his time. He wants to savor her and please her immensely as well as intensely.

As he leans in to kiss her, he grabs both of her hands with one of his hands, and puts her arms above her head; the kiss intensifies, the sexual tension is already present. She's so hot for him, she's thrusting her hips, as he binds her hands above her head, and she's moaning during the kiss. She sounds so good moaning, and looks even better thrusting, as she tries to wrap her long, luscious legs around him, to pull him into her. He breaks the kiss as he says to her, "Be patient baby; I'm going to give you what you want. I promise."

She bites her bottom lip, as he licks her from her clavicle up to her chin. Her back arches, and she moans his name, as he stares at her. He hovers over her and whispers, "Say my name baby." She smiles at him lustfully, as she says, "Fitz." The way his name rolls off of her tongue makes his tension rise. He let's go of her hands from above her head; her hands go directly to his chest, then his abs, and then settle between his legs. The hunger in her eyes is unmistakable; he allows her to massage him. He enjoys her touch, and the way she looks when she's touching him.

As she caresses him, he slips off her panties. She smiles at him sinfully, as she spreads her legs wide for him; sensually, she slides down closer to him, so her thighs are atop his. With a lustful grin, he begins to rub her folds, and massage her clit; she's moaning incessantly, and massaging her breasts, after removing her bra herself. Her sounds are turning him on; her overwhelming wetness, is making his manipulation of her clit extremely pleasurable for both of them.

As she feels her arousal rising at the speed of light; she feels his manhood settling between her thighs, as she massages him intensely. The size of his erection and its stiffness, coupled with his moans from her touch, is causing the heat in the room to skyrocket. The intensity of the moment is beyond measure; he knows she wants to release. She's thrusting her hips and moaning intensely, as he slips his fingers deep inside her core.

His fingers feel unbelievable; she's gripping his thighs as he watches her thrust. He's amazed at her wetness and the strength of her thrusts. He increases his hand motions as she moans loudly. Her climax is on the cusp, he can feel the tension in her thighs. Her wetness is flowing and her tension is idling high. She grips his hand tightly as her head pops up off the pillow as she screams, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh oh Fitz MMM!" Her back arches as she free falls into ecstasy.

Feeling the power of her release; he is entranced by her sweaty body, and flowing river. Her moans post release sound even better than the ones elicited during their sessions. He towers over her and kisses her deeply, which wakes her from her free fall. She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight. She realizes he hasn't released yet, as he's knocking at her door. Thinking it's time for the main course, she tries to pull him into her; but he thwarts her plan by breaking the kiss, and pulling away as he says, "Not yet baby."

She whines as she says, "MMMM, but I want it; I want it badly." He smiles as he says, "let me have my way, and if you want me to stop just say the word." Before she responds she feels him grip her thighs, and then his tongue running up and down her lips between her hips. The licks are subtle at first and then strong. The strength of the licks makes her hips thrust; his tongue feels like feathers hitting all the right places. Her moans tell him; she agrees with his decision.

After licking her into submission; he slips his tongue between her folds, and continues his licking assault intermixed with some sucking as well. His talented mouth at work never disappoints, regardless which lips he's working between. The swirling and flicking of his tongue, in conjunction with the use of his large nimble fingers, brings her to the brink, and beyond repeatedly.

She pops up onto her elbows again; this time watching him deliver her to the Promised Land, so many times she's almost dizzy. Fifteen minutes later, and upon approaching the end of round four; she lets out a scream of pleasure, as she grips his hair, and traps his head between her legs, as orgasms ravage her body. Once she is able to move her legs, he kisses her thighs, and slides up her body.

With his face covered in her essence, she kisses him enthusiastically, for a job well done; they kiss sloppily as they both are deeply engaged in one another. As the kiss breaks; she licks his ear as she whispers, "Please let me feel you baby." He responds, "Are you sure you're ready?" She looks at him inquisitively, as she says, "Yes please." As she readies herself she feels a burst of pressure that makes her loose her breath initially; then it turns into pure pleasure in seconds. Her wetness cushions the entry, as she grips his back and bites on his neck.

She thought she was used to his girth; but apparently she didn't get the memo of how different he is after alcohol. His erection is stronger and feels larger; not that she's complaining, but it's a hell of a surprise to get last minute. Although her wetness encases him, he feels her resistance. He looks at her as he slows his pace, and asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes baby; don't stop." He kisses her and she kisses him back; he feels her body responding better, so he picks up the pace.

Her gushiness sends him into a zone; he's stroking moderately and she's adjusting to him. As he feels her opening up, his thrusts get stronger; she hears him grunting, it's turning her on. She grips his back as she sucks on his neck; she knows that drives his arousal. She wants to feel him let go; she's craving his release. Her body is responding to him, as her walls contract, and her clit is twinging. She can't believe she's about to release yet again


	214. Chapter 214

He's chasing her climax; his stroke is deliberate, and he's hitting that spot. The power and the pleasure delivered by his stroke are insane, her pleasure senses are bouncing off the walls; she feels herself sliding to the edge. However, he's not far behind; his pulsations are starting, and once she sucks on his ear, they are on the same track as hers. Within seconds they both are sliding together until they fall off the edge.

Free falling into the abyss in pure bliss is unreal; His release is incredible, and their moans are intense. Again the music saves them from being barged in on by secret service. Post release he brushes the sweat from her brow, and kisses her sweetly as their hands intertwine. She feels him still at attention, and she is pleased to usher in round two.

As they kiss deeply, she grabs his ass, as she pulls him into her. He smiles at her and asks, "Do you want it harder?" She replies, "If you're up to it." He laughs as he says, "Are you challenging me?" She responds, "Maybe I am, or maybe I just need a good pounding." He replies, "Well who am I to deny the birthday girl her wish?"

As she gives him a lustful smile; he responds with a devious grin, as he repositions himself, and begins to stroke her slowly and then hard and fast. The look on her face, and the gasp she expels, tells him he's giving her more than she bargained for initially. However, her moans of pleasure quickly follow, as he delivers as requested.

The force of the impact causes her clit to twinge; her arousal is rising faster than she's ever felt before. He's truly punishing her, and she can't believe how good it feels. If this happens every time he does shots; she wonders why she didn't get him drunk sooner. His grip on her tightens, and his eyes are more focused. He's grunting loudly; she feels his aggression coursing through him.

The flexing of his muscles as he drills her vigorously, in addition to the impact has her climax on the cusp. Her wetness is again flowing and he's moaning intensely. He's moaning her name every other thrust, and she's returning the moans in kind; his dirty talk is at an all-time high, and boarder-line ratchet.

However, it's fueling her desire as well as her responses. The intensity is pushing each other to the outer limits, and they are enjoying it immensely as they simultaneously let go. They release together again, as she squeezes him internally. The feeling pushes both of their buttons; suddenly their thrusts synchronize, and they each fall into orgasm oblivion.

Their release leaves them both speechless, and spent; as he collapses onto her, and lies by her side, holding her close from behind. Their post sexual moans assure satiation is achieved. "Oh my God I love you!" She whispers to him; he kisses her neck as he says, "I love you too baby."

She's wrapped in his arms as they lie in bed; they lie with her hand on top of his as the moonlight glistens off of her ring. He lifts her hand in the light; they both stare at it and smile. He says, "Your ring is beautiful on your hand." She smiles as she replies, "Thank you; you did an excellent job picking it out." He replies, "It was created for you; I can't take all the credit; I didn't design it. I just gave my jeweler the details, and he ran with it. He never disappoints."

She agrees he did a fabulous job; "I will treasure this forever baby; thank you for loving me this much, adding our birthstones was a great detail." He responds, "You're beyond welcome Livy; I liked the birthstone idea too. But honestly I was afraid you would think it was too much, and wouldn't like it."

As she stares at it more she realizes it is a large diamond; much more than she would've picked for herself. However, it's tastefully done; it's perfect, and fits her hand beautifully. She says, "I admit it's more than I would've picked for myself; but I love it baby. I really do." He smiles as they share a kiss over her shoulder, and he rubs her belly. As their kiss continues she feels his response poking her in her back. The way he responds to her always amazes her.

As the kiss deepens his hand drifts from her belly to between her folds; the kiss breaks as he moans and says, "Damn, you're so wet baby." In between moans she whispers, "You make me this wet baby; only you." Her declaration fuels him. Suddenly, she feels her leg lift, as he slides inside her from behind. Thankfully, the entry is smooth and slow; but it still takes her off guard. Her moans of encouragement let him know she's enjoying it.

He continues his moderate strokes, as he kisses and sucks on her neck; she's loving his every move, her climax is not far away. His pace is perfect and she doesn't want it to end. She's feeding off of his movements and his moans; with every other thrust he's saying her name between kisses. Suddenly, the pace changes, as she picks up the pace; she highjacks the session, and works her hips to his delight.

Her aggressive tactic causes him to moan, "MMMM damn Livy!" She smiles as she says "MMMM You Like That?" She allows his sudden grip of her hip, to be his answer, in addition to his moans with no words, she could understand. She loves pleasing him, but in this moment if the truth is told they are both being pleased.

Her wetness is amazing and his stiffness is unreal; the more she works her hips the better it feels for both of them. He feels is climax approaching as well as hers; her clit is beginning to pulsate, and she is dripping like a runny faucet. As he feels her climax on the cusp, he speeds up his pace, which causes hers to increase too.

Suddenly, their thrusts sync; it's like a race to see who gets to the finished line of euphoria first. The speed of their thrusts is unimaginable, as they both are reaching for the edge; after several thrusts and swear words later, they fall off the edge. First she takes the dive, and he falls right behind her. Their yells of passion and release, blend in with the music, and they lie together still intertwined, trying to catch their breaths.


	215. Chapter 215

Their moment of recuperation takes some time; but as soon as there is movement in their extremities; she has her back pressed against him, as he wraps his arms around her. They share a sweet kiss, and fall asleep entangled, as they bask in the ambiance of their magical and special night. The sound of Luther's this house is not a home; rocks them to sleep.

The morning arrives and Liv awakes to find her prince still asleep; somehow during the night they separated. He's on his side of the bed and she's on hers. She sits up and stares at him for a moment; he looks so peaceful, she doesn't want to wake him. She thinks he may have a hangover; so she opts to get him some hangover recovery food, and some electrolyte replenishing beverages. But first she has to make a trip to the bathroom.

As she gets out of bed she grabs her phone, and her left hand shocks her. It's like she's seeing her ring again for the first time. It looked so much smaller last night she thinks; looking at it now she can't believe how big it is, but it is really beautiful. After shaking herself from the trance of her ring; she goes to the bathroom, quickly throws on some clothes, and goes to get food before waking Fitz.

She knows he's sleeping well because he didn't move a muscle when she got out of bed. Between the party last night, the alcohol, and their love making, he should be tired. She checks the time and sees its 8am. The kitchen staff is prepping for the cook out; but quickly manages to whip up a breakfast tray for them. One of the male staffers carries the tray up the stairs for her; he opens the door for her, and allows her to carry it into the room as he closes the door behind her.

As she walks into the room; she places the tray on the side table, and he opens his eyes. She sees him smiling as he says, "Good morning baby." She smiles back as she says, "Good morning; how are you feeling?" He responds, "I feel good; a little sluggish, but good. What's this?" She replies "it's a hangover tray. I thought maybe you'd need it." He smiles at her as he sits up and says, "You're sweet baby; but I don't need that, I don't get hangovers."

She finds his response odd; she asks, "How is that possible Fitz? You were doing shots of tequila. I'd think as much as you drank last night you would be hung over." He laughs as he says, "okay I have a confession to make; I don't know if it's heredity or not. But I have somewhat of a wooden leg. I've never had an issue with hangovers." She smiles at him as she says "so basically you're an undercover alcoholic?" He laughs as he says, "Ouch, that's harsh; but maybe one way to look at it."

She replies, "Well, I have had this tray made up for you; so you're eating this food. It's good for you anyway. I also think you should eat light the day after heavy drinking so eat up." He smiles as he says, "Yes mam; just like last night your wish is my command." She grins at him and gives him a quick kiss as she hands him some coconut water, a plate of scrambled eggs with a kiwi, apple, strawberry, and banana fruit salad.

He looks at his plate and then sees hers; there's a stark difference. She has bacon, eggs, and a waffle with orange juice. She sees him looking at her plate as she climbs into bed next to him. "Don't judge my plate; this is what the baby wants." He laughs as he says, "You're playing that card a little early don't you think?" She laughs as she says, "It's never too early to use that excuse." They both laugh as they eat their food in bed, while watching television and talking.

His meal being the lighter of the two; he finishes before she does. Then he steals a few strips of bacon off of her plate, and helps her finish her waffles. She says, "Fitz the grease isn't good for your stomach after that tequila." He smiles and says, "It's sweet you're concerned baby; but really I am fine. Trust me." He says as he winks at her, and gives her a quick kiss. She laughs as she finishes her food. When she's done; he takes away her empty plate, and she sits up in bed waiting for him to get situated. Once he's settled in, she grabs her phone, and lies with her head in his lap, as he watches the news, and he rubs her belly.

As she flips through the missed text messages on her phone; she sees she has dozens from friends and family members. They are all wishing her and Fitz well, and thanking her for inviting them to the party. He sees her smiling and asks, "What's got you grinning?" She responds, "All of these text messages from the party goers; I have what seems like a million. Looks like the party was a hit, and they are all very happy for us."

He smiles as he says, "I am glad they enjoyed it as much as we did; it was a great party, and had the best ending of any party I've ever been to." She leans up to kiss him as she says, "Me too baby; it was amazing, thank you again." He kisses her lips, and says, "You're very welcome baby. It was my pleasure." She smiles back at him, as she lies back down, and they both hear a news caster talk about her birthday party.

One of the panelists, a known Reston supporter, says it is in poor taste for Fitz to be partying during a presidential election. He says it is disrespectful to the American people, for him to be splurging on a party for his girlfriend's birthday. Instead, he should be out on the trail campaigning. However, when another panelist reminds him that Fitz also proposed at the party, and Senator Reston is throwing a sweet 16 party tomorrow night for his daughter. He seems to feel that Reston's daughter's party is different, and the wedding proposal could've been done privately. His response noticeably aggravates everyone on the panel, including Liv and Fitz. A female panelist asks, "Are you married?" He replies, "I don't see why that matters."

The woman responds, "I'm sure you don't. The bottom line is he probably had the party with all of their friends and family present to celebrate her birthday, as well as propose. Don't you see how that would be a special occasion? Not to mention he's doing exceptionally well in the poles; Reston isn't even close in his own home state." The gentleman responds "that may be the case, but it is still bad timing, and the race isn't over yet."

Fitz is terribly annoyed with this guy. But before he can say anything, Liv says, "He's an idiot; change the channel please." Fitz laughs as he says, "I think I'm rubbing off on you." She smiles back as she says, "That's not a bad thing." He leans down and kisses her quickly, as he changes the channel. As he flips through the channels, their engagement seems to be front page news, and the lead story.

He says, "They are running with our engagement story already; wait until they find out about the baby." Says Fitz. Liv replies, "Yeah, it's sure to be a frenzy when that leaks." He asks, "Are you worried about the fallout from the baby news?" She replies, "No, not really; it's one of those losing situations, for anyone who says anything negative about it." He asks, "What do you mean?"


	216. Chapter 216

She says, "Attacking a pregnant woman, is bad politics; but attacking a pregnant couple, who are engaged, is even worse. It's like asking to be shunned. I don't think Reston or any pundits will go near it to be honest; regardless of what they really feel about it. If they do their idiots. America loves a good love story, and once they hear ours, they will be enthralled and in love with us. Sure some will have an alternate opinion; but again America loves babies and love stories, so their rumblings will disappear quickly."

As he listens to her response; he must admit, she is on point with her words. He can see everything playing out exactly the way she is describing it. He says, "Baby you are absolutely amazing." She replies, "What did I do?" He says, "What you always do; you handle things very well, and I am beyond happy you're on my side." She smiles at him as she says, "Awe baby, that's sweet of you to say. I appreciate it." He responds, "You're very welcome."

As they watch the coverage of them; their fingers are intertwined on her belly. They smile as they listen to the kind words of the reporters, and cheers of support. One reporter says, "We have a proposal ladies and gentleman; let's bring on the wedding bells and babies. I love this couple. He's got my vote in November. This will be America's baby!"

The well wish makes them both smile; she looks up at him as she says, "We're a hit babe. What did I say?" He laughs as he says, "It appears so; that's a shocker. I wasn't sure what to expect." She replies "it could've easily gone either way; but honestly I didn't care. I'm just happy you proposed." He strokes her face as he says "I'm just happy you accepted."

She says, "Awe baby you had to know I was going to say yes." He replies, "I was hopeful baby; but I was a little nervous." She smiles at him because she thinks it's cute he was nervous. She couldn't tell he was nervous, he appeared sure of himself and secure. "Why are you smiling at me like that Liv?" She sighs as she says, "Because I think it's interesting that you were nervous to propose, and I was hopeful you would propose."

He has a look of confusion on his face, and then a light bulb comes on as he says, "Okay, I see your point; neither one of us took each other for granted." She pops up in her excitement as she says, "That's exactly my point; I never want to take you for granted." He kisses her lips as he says "me either baby. Let's do our best not to do that to one another." She replies, "Agreed" as she pecks his lips.

Their sweet moment of alone time is broken by her phone vibrating; she checks it and it's her sister Ellie. She looks at him and he says, "Go ahead as long as it's not business." She says, "It's Ellie." He nods as he says, "Okay." She answers, "Hey sissy; good morning." Ellie replies, "Good morning sissy. I didn't interrupt anything did I? From what I recall your man was very ready to go last night."

Liv laughs as she says, "No you didn't; I wouldn't have stopped to answer if that was the case." They both laugh as Ellie says, "I know that's right." Liv shakes her head, as she asks, "What's up girl?" Fitz shakes his head smiling at her comment, as Ellie replies, "I am calling because I wanted to find out what time Fitz was sending the plane for us?" Liv replies, "Good question, hold on. Hey babe, what time were you sending the plane for my family?"

He responds, "It's already at LAX; whenever they want to leave just let me know, and I will call it in, so the pilot is ready." She smiles as she says, "You think of everything." He replies, "Well, like you said. I'm a catch." She laughs as she shakes her head, and relays the message to Ellie. She lets her know they want to leave at 11:00 am; Liv advises Fitz will notify the pilot. Hearing her response, while she's on the phone; he calls his pilot to arrange the flight, and private cars to and from the air strip, both ways. He then says. "It's done, the car will be at her house at 10:am."

Despite talking to Ellie; Liv hears him and responds to him with a nod, and relays the information to her just before she asks, "Hey, have you heard from Zoe?" Liv replies, "No not today I haven't; it's funny you asked though, is it just me,, or did she seem a little off last night?" Ellie responds, "Yeah, she did; I guess her issues with Drew are still unsettled." Liv replies, "That's probably it; but isn't she riding up here with you all?" Ellie responds, "No, last night she said she would drive, because she had something to do this morning."

Liv replies, "Something to do, or someone to do is the question." Ellie responds with a laugh as she says, "You know her too well Liv; five bucks says she's waking up with Drew." Liv replies, "You're probably right; but she's grown. So I am letting that go." Ellie responds, "Me too Liv; well, I better get going, it's time for little mama to eat before we go. We will see you soon." Liv responds, "Okay, bye sissy; love you." Ellie replies, "Love you too."

When their call ends, Fitz is staring at her; she looks at him as she says, "What's up babe?" He asks, "What's wrong with Zoe?" She replies, "Men troubles I guess; she's being secretive about this guy named Drew she's seeing." Fitz responds, "Really? I didn't know she was seeing anyone." Liv replies, "Me either, until my recent visit; I saw his number pop up on the caller id. It's funny, I don't think she would've mentioned him to me, if I hadn't seen his call."

He asks, "Why is that funny?" She sighs as she says, "Because Zoe tells us everything, especially when it comes to guys she likes. But for some reason, she's keeping this close to the vest. What's really interesting, is that she really likes this guy, but she has a case of the frights."

Fitz gives her a weird look as he asks, "A case of what?" She laughs as she explains Zoe is falling for Drew; but she isn't sure of what she's feeling, and is afraid of what may or may not come of it. Her explanation satisfies his curiosity. But it also makes him wonder about something Andrew said.

He replies, "So basically, she's running scared right?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah that's right." The look on his face makes her ask, "Fitz what's wrong?" He sighs as he sits back, and Liv looks at him; he asks "what's Zoe's middle name?" She thinks the question is odd; but she answers, "It's Alyssa; why do you ask?" He shakes his head and says, "I think her mystery man is Andy." Liv looks at him in shock, as she says, "What? Why would you say that?"

He responds, "Because it makes perfect sense Liv. Why else wouldn't she talk to you and Ellie in detail about him? Why is Andy being so cryptic with me, when he talks about the woman he's seeing named Alyssa? All he says is she's a younger woman, but no real description. I'm telling you Liv. I'm right about this." She hears his words and the more she thinks about it; the more it makes sense. But to bring it all together for her she asks, "Does he have white gravel in his drive way?" Fitz looks at her and replies, "Yes his housing development has it. Why?"


	217. Chapter 217

She puts her head in her hands, as she says, "Because there was white gravel in her tires when we went shopping. She was acting very odd about it too when I mentioned it. What the hell is she thinking? This is a disaster. I am calling her right now!" Fitz interjects quickly, as he says, "Hold on Liv. Wait a second. What is so disastrous about this? They are both grown-ups and single. "Liv replies, "Fitz, Andrew has no business with her. He's a playboy, and that's not what she needs right now. She's trying to find herself, and he's not the one for her."

Fitz finds her response off putting; he says, "Liv, I think you need to calm down, and we need to mind our business." Liv is offended by his remark; he can see it in her eyes. He doesn't want to fight about this, but knows that the gates are open now and can't be closed.

She replies, "Fitz this is very much my business; she's my sister, and I will not sit by and watch her get hurt. You know he doesn't mean her any goodwill; once he beds her, or gets tired of her then what happens? She deserves better than that; she's not some random female, she's my baby sister!"

The emotion in the room is high and he wants to bring the temperature down; but he also needs to make his point. He says, "First of all Liv, you're going off of what you think is happening, and what you have imagined about Andy, instead of the facts of the situation, which is unfair by the way. By talking to him and knowing him as I do; I can tell you he really likes Zoe. He's not playing her. If he didn't like her he wouldn't be talking to me about her; that's how I know he is developing real feelings for her. Second, Zoe may be your baby sister; but like you just told Ellie, she's grown Liv. How is it she was grown until you found out the Drew she's sleeping with is Andrew? Now suddenly she's your defenseless baby sister; baby that doesn't make sense. If he was mistreating her, which I doubt because I'd go after him myself if that was the case, wouldn't she tell you?"

He sees the contemplation in her eyes; to bring down the heat of their tempers more he says, "Baby she's your sister; but he's like a brother to me. He is a good guy, and he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. He's not the same guy he was when you fixed that situation for him. He's completely different now. He's changed, and honestly, it sounds to me like the one that is on the road to heart break is him, because she's not ready, and is too afraid to say it because she doesn't want to let him go. We both know that's wrong Liv."

She looks at him having heard his words, and has to admit his response is valid. "Fitz you make good points; but Zoe isn't trying to hurt him purposely either; it's not fair to say that he's at higher risk for heart break." He sighs as he says, "Okay, fair enough; they are both at risk for heart break. But that's something they have to work out Liv."

She sees his point and says, "I know they ultimately have to work this out on their own. I get that. But why can't I call and ask her about it? I just don't want to see this blow up and either one of them be hurt by this!" Fitz understands her position; but feels like she needs to back off and leave this alone.

He asks her, "Liv, do you tell your sisters everything about us?" She responds, "No, not everything." He replies, "Okay, why not?" She sighs seeing his point, and wants to refuse to answer; but knows she has to answer him. She says, "Because they don't need to know about everything that happens between us." He says, "That's my point baby; I think despite us knowing about them. We need to let them tell us when they are ready to tell us. Let them figure it out; at this point, I don't think either one of them knows what they have going on. So they don't have anything to tell anyone yet."

Again she has to admit he's making sense; she hates to admit it, but he's right. He sees that his words are settling in, and she's starting to agree with him. She sees him staring back at her as she says, "I hate it when you're right." He smiles at her as he says, "ait doesn't happen that often; so don't get used to it." She laughs as he intended her to do, and he takes her hand.

She leans back into his arms as he says, "I know you love your sister, and you want to protect her; but sometimes, we have to fall down and experience pain, so we can appreciate something wonderful, when we find it. My experience with Mellie, prepared me for you. I had to go through hell to get to heaven."

She smiles at him as she says, "I know baby; she's just been through so much. In high school she was in an abusive relationship with a guy, and it took her a while to shake that off. She literally fought for her life to get out of that situation, and after the way my father reacted when he found out. God let's just say it's a good thing he stopped hitting him when he did." Fitz is shocked by her admission, and wants to say something, but he lets her continue. She says, "After that mess, she stopped dating all together, and kept everything casual, until Mark. He appeared to be a good guy, but then turned out to be such an ass. She's a catch Fitz, a real catch and she deserves to be loved by a good man, and be in a good and healthy relationship."

Fitz replies "Baby I had no idea that happened to Zoe." Liv says, "Yeah, family secrets. We don't talk about it anymore. But it's why we all are so protective of her. So the thought of her possibly being hurt or attacked in anyway, freaks us out." Fitz responds, "Wow that makes so much sense now. I am sorry that happened to her babe. But she's a fighter and she's got a great family also that has her back, so that's not going to happen to her again. You know that right?"

She nods in agreement, and he holds her as he says, "Liv I completely agree, she does deserve better than Mark; I don't know if Andy is her heaven, or even if Mark or the other guy was her hell. But I do know that she has to find her own way to her prince charming; just like we had to find our way to each other. I also know that Andrew is a good guy, and neither one of us knows what kind of relationship they are capable of putting together Liv, except them."

She responds to him by saying, "You're right baby; I am sorry for my insulting remarks about Andrew. You're right. I don't know the facts about them, so I shouldn't be judgmental." He responds, "It's okay baby; I know you are just looking out for Zoe. You're being a good sister."

She's feeling calmer now, and so does he; they both have said their peace, and although to the contrary to a degree; they are able to come to a compromise and understanding. But she clarifies by asking, "So you don't think we should tell them we know about them right?" He replies, "No, I don't Liv; I think the pressure of us telling them we know, will make things worse.

Again it's their situation not ours; let them determine if there's something to tell or not. They don't need our approval; clearly they didn't listen to us in the first place. From what I recall neither one of us cosigned this situation. Yet they still ended up together anyway; so it's a safe bet, they don't care about our opinion."

She thinks about his response and agrees, as she says, "I guess your right; okay I will not say anything to her." He smiles as he says, "Good I am glad you agree baby; I of course will not say a word to Andy either." Liv then says, "You know despite everything; their plan was pretty clever. We wouldn't have known anything, if they didn't fall for each other." Fitz agrees, "Yeah, that's true; I think they both may have gotten more than they bargained for in this deal."

Realizing the morning is getting away from them; she says, "We'd better start getting ready; our guests will begin arriving soon." He agrees as they get up, shower, dress, and prepare for their cook out. As they head downstairs, Liv says, "Babe, I am not sure what Zoe has told Andy about her highs-school boyfriend Shawn. So do me a favor and don't mention it to him okay?" Fitz replies, "My lips are sealed babe. No worries." They seal the moment with a kiss and a smile, as they go downstairs to prepare for their guests.


	218. Chapter 218

Downstairs is like organized chaos; there is staff members everywhere taking care of last minute details, and the smells coming out of the kitchen are heavenly. As she walks outside to see the set-up; she sees the blow up Fun Park, and a large tent for dining and dancing. There's also a DJ setting up too; Liv turns around seeing him coming up behind her.

She asks, "Do you do anything low scale?" He laughs at her as he says, "No, not really; why? Do you think it's too much?" She smiles as she says, "No, it's sweet that you want to accommodate everyone; you're very thoughtful." He kisses her as he says, "Thank you baby; I try."

As he holds her in his arms; they watch the final details come together for the event. Moments later, the doorbell starts ringing, and within 20 minutes they have a house full of people. Fitz's family is the first to arrive; both Fitz and Liv are greeted with hugs and all is well. However, Liv cannot stop thinking about Zoe. Her mind is with her, and she won't stop worrying until she sees her.

It's 11:am, the morning sun is bathing Zoe's legs; between the warmth of the sun rays, and being in Drew's arms she is nice and cozy. As she watches him still sleeping; she basks in the afterglow of the great night, they spent together. She slips into thought about the details of the night, and it makes her smile. She knows that they always end up in bed together; but this time it's different. She's glad they actually talked; true, it could've been less dramatic, but at least they cleared the air, she thinks to herself.

She recalls how the evening ended, or should she say begun, 12 hours ago after the party ended. After saying good night to her family, and watching Liv and Fitz leave; she is gathering her things, and Drew comes over to her. When she turns to face him, she stumbles into his arms, and he catches her; seeing the three empty wine glasses on the table, in front of her chair. He asks, "Are you okay?"

She pulls away from him, as she replies, "Yes I am fine." He sees she is upset and says, "I just want to make sure you're okay Zoe; don't try to be a hero. You shouldn't be driving." She responds by asking, "Who is she Drew?" She didn't answer his question; so he couldn't resist, he asks, "Are you only asking because Mark couldn't make it?"

Annoyed at his response, and the smirk on his face afterwards; she pushes past him attempting to leave, as she says, "Go to hell!" He takes a breath as she walks away; he knows his comment was wrong, he follows behind her. He catches her in the back hall; he calls her name, and she stops.

She turns around saying, "I'm not playing this game with you Drew; why would you bring her here?" He sees she's upset and jealous; a part of him is happy, because he knows it means she cares. But another part of him wants to put her out of her misery because he cares for her too.

He walks toward her; she steps back as he nears her, as she says, "No don't; I'm pissed at you." She's shaking her head no, and putting her hands up. But he disregards her words and hands; he walks up to her, invading her space, as she backs herself into the wall.

He pulls her into him, as he says, "She's just a friend Zoe; nothing is going on between her and I. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry for the Mark comment; I didn't mean it." She searches his face for any sign of dishonesty; but she cannot find a trace.

Before she says anything else, he leans into her as he kisses her neck; she hears him whisper, "Damn you smell good." As he invades her space completely; his mouth now hovering over hers, the temptation to kiss him is strong. He knows she wants to kiss him; but she's fighting her desire. He suddenly kisses her deeply, and passionately; letting her off the hook. Quickly she gives in kissing him back. She feels her arousal rising, and wants him more than anything in this moment.

But she knows there are more questions than answers; the kiss breaks. It's like he's reading her mind; he says, "Come home with me." With sarcasm, she replies, "That's going to be awkward, don't you think?" He responds, with some annoyance, as he says, "Now whose playing games Zoe? I told you the truth about her, and you know it. Come home with me; we need to talk." She knows he's right; he sees her relenting as she says, "Okay; but just to talk." He smiles at her and says, "Okay fine; just talking."

He takes her hand and leads her out the back; she asks, "Where is your car?" He replies, "I am riding in a private car tonight; I didn't drive. I knew I'd be drinking." When they walk over to the car, he opens the door for her; she sees the woman he came with already in the car.

The woman looks at her when the door opens, and says, "Hello I am Miranda; you must be Zoe." Zoe looks at Drew and then back at her. He told her about me. She thinks to herself. "Hello it's nice to meet you Miranda." She says as she gets in the car, followed by Andrew.

About thirty minutes later, they drop off Miranda at her hotel, and pull up to his house. By the time they arrive; Zoe is completely convinced of Andrew and Miranda's platonic friendship. They exit the car and go inside; she follows him into the kitchen, and he makes coffee for them. Despite the obvious sexual tension, they manage to keep focused.

However, she keeps catching him staring at her ass, and licking his lips. She grins at him, and shakes her head. He smiles at her when she catches him and says, "What?" She says, "Behave." He replies, "I will not do anything that you don't want me to I promise."

They go into the living room, and sit on the couch, with their coffee mugs in hand. He says, "Seriously let's talk." He sees her struggling to get the words out. So he attempts to reassure her, and guide her through; it's time to lay it all out on the line for both of their sakes. She hears her sisters in her head saying, "You have to talk to him; tell him how you feel Zoe." She takes a breath, and tries to gather her thoughts.

He breaks her thoughts, when he touches her hand and asks, "What do you want Zoe?" It's like someone hits a switch, and outwardly she says, "in a word; you." The boldness of her statement shocks her, as much as it does him. He smiles at her; she smiles back, as he says, "Damn what did I put in that coffee? Or is that the wine talking?" They both laugh; as he admires her smile, stroking her face. She presses her face into his hand; then puts her cup down as she moves closer to him.


	219. Chapter 219

He puts down his cup too, and gives her his full attention. As she begins to speak, she tells him how she misses him, and wants him in her life. But she wants to be clear that marriage, and children are not something she is ready for right now. For now she is focusing on building her career, and sustaining it over the next few years, before family life is an option for her.

She explains that she's allowed her career to suffer for the last four years because she was with Mark, and did what he wanted, or what made him happy. She suppressed her dreams for the sake of their relationship. Instead of going after what she wanted; so now it's about her, and she hopes he can understand her position, and that he's willing to try to make what they have work.

He hears her out and he likes what he's hearing; he surprises her by saying he isn't ready to be a husband or a father right now either. However, he is ready to be in love, and ready to love someone. He's ready to find the person he can consider having a family life with, and he would like to think she may be the one.

He also advises that he respects her career choices; he reminds her that he encouraged her to do the Baldwin Art Group project. He lets her know that he wants her to go after her dreams, so that she has no regrets. He doesn't want to stand in her way, and he won't; all he asks from her is that she is honest with him on all fronts because he's willing to wait for her.

In this conversation Zoe realizes that she's spent the last month not hearing anything he was saying. This entire time she thought he was asking for marriage; when all he was asking her to do was define her feelings, so they could make potential plans, or at least understand where they stood.

He sees her getting emotional; he touches her face and asks, "What's wrong baby?" She looks at him as she says, "I just realized how much time I have wasted, not listening to what you've been saying. I let my relationship with Mark mess up my head, and I am sorry I bought that baggage into what we are trying to build. I didn't mean to, and you don't deserve it."

He appreciates her admission; but says, "Zoe I get it. You're fresh out of a long term relationship, and scared as hell of getting into another one. No apologies needed. I have no problem taking it slow; I just want to be clear. I am not seeing anyone else but you. I would like it if you and I were exclusive, while we try to figure this out. Is that something you can do?" As she takes his hand she responds, "Yes I can Drew; I don't want to share you with anyone either."

He hears her words; but has to ask, "Did you just figure that out tonight, when you saw me with Miranda?" The question is fair; she responds, "No, I knew it before tonight; but it certainly confirmed it for me." She feels like he's being completely honest with her, so she feels the need to be just as honest with him. She takes a breath and says, "Drew, I am falling for you; I mean really falling for you, I just need time to pull it together. So if you can be patient with me; I know this can work. I really want this to work."

He sees the sincerity in her eyes, and the pleading as well; she's giving him her all, right now. How could he possibly turn her down? It's more than she's been willing to give him, since they initially admitted their feelings for each other. He takes a breath as he says, "I want to try with you too Zoe; but we need to define what that means."

She says to him with certainty, "It means you belong to me, and I belong to you." He smiles at her as he says, "I like that concept a lot. It's us against the world huh?" She laughs as she says, "To a degree, yes I guess so. I just want to work on us more, and grow together stronger, before we tell people about us. Does that make sense?"

He responds, "Yeah I get it, but honestly, I don't know how it will work around your family and Fitz. While I agree, nobody needs to know about us yet, and we should be able to tell people when we are ready. Logically speaking, they are going to know before we want them to regardless."

She asks, "How do you figure?" He smiles and says, "Zoe, you and your sisters' talk about everything. There's no way you're going to be able to remain quiet about us. Not to mention when we are around them together. It's going to be obvious." She has to agree, this is going to be much more complicated than she thought.

Ellie has already seen a strange car in her driveway, and her wearing his Harvard alum T shirt. Plus as much as they eat out, she's bound to run into people they both know. For all she knows, her and Liv already know about them, and are just keeping quiet.

Despite her thoughts at first; she wants to argue her point. But then she hears Liv and Ellie in her head. He sees her in thought and asks, "Zoe are you listening to me?" She responds, "Yeah, I'm listening; I hear you Drew, and I understand what you're saying. I think I'm just a little apprehensive, because I don't want what we have to fall apart."

He realizes her fear and says, "Zoe your relationship with Mark didn't work, because of him cheating, and because ultimately, you were not happy together. Telling your parents about him, and becoming a couple, had nothing to do with you breaking up." She has to agree the relationship was fragile from the start; it was one of convenience more than anything. So his infidelity, and becoming a couple, made things more real, which just sped up the break up.

As she thinks a bit more intensely, she asks, "So you think we have to tell everyone right now about us?" He says, "No, I am not saying we have to have a sit down with your parents or anything. But I think admitting to being in a relationship is necessary. I just don't see how we can avoid it. Ellie comes by your house quite a bit. She's already shown up with me there. Luckily I was in the shower."

She has to agree this is not going to be kept quiet long. She's starting to see his point; what's the point in hiding it? He sees her smiling at him and he asks, "What are you smiling about?" She leans toward him as she says. "The fact that we are making progress, and I am not scared to move forward with you makes me happy. I also appreciate you listening to me and talking things out with me." He understands her thinking and says, "Zoe if we are going to make this work; we have to be open, and honest with each other and everyone else around us. Even if we don't think the other will understand; we have to be willing to talk it out. No assumptions or secrets; that kind of behavior kills relationships."


	220. Chapter 220

She agrees and says, "Okay, I promise to talk to you about what I am thinking, or feeling, even if it's difficult. You deserve a chance to respond; instead of me making up your reaction in my head." He is happy they've struck an agreement on this. Maybe there is hope for them yet.

The night goes on and they manage to clear the air about everything including their exes. She tells him Mark is a non-factor; she's changed her home phone number, and blocked him from her cell. So she no longer communicates with him. She also changed all of her locks, and her gate passcode. So he has no way of getting into her house or onto her property without her knowledge.

Recalling the message she got on her cell from him; he'd came by her house once when her and Drew were together. It was one of the many nights she and Drew fell asleep in the living room in front of the fireplace, but this time he saw them. She certainly didn't appreciate him seeing her and Drew together, and hopes to prevent anymore sightings if possible.

Although she realizes it wasn't her fault; he was trespassing, which is how he saw them. The message made his jealousy apparent; she wonders if she should tell Drew about the call or not. She decides to come clean; he sees her in thought again and asks, "What's on your mind Zoe?" She sighs as she says, "I am done with Mark for sure; but I want you to know, he saw us together at my house, so he knows about us, and he's jealous. He called and left a message on my phone about seeing us."

Andrew asks, "Did he threaten you?" She replies, "No, nothing like that. He's jealous though." Drew says, "So you mean like most exes he's jealous and angry, right?" She replies, "Yeah I guess so." He takes her hand as he says, "Zoe, as long as you're being honest with me, about not dealing with him anymore; I don't care how jealous he is about us. If he keeps snooping around; he's liable to see something he doesn't want to see, and that would be his fault, because I am not going anywhere; no worries, okay?"

She smiles at him, as she kisses his lips lightly saying, "Okay." She loves his confidence and strength; he didn't flinch at the news about Mark. He then says, "Thanks for telling me about the phone call; I appreciate it." She responds, "Like you said; no secrets." He smiles as he says, "Correct, we have no secrets baby, there's no need for any." She agrees with a nod and a smile.

Feeling like they can move on, he lets her know he and Kayla are long over. She asks, "Does she still work at your firm?" He replies, "Yes; but we don't work together very often, and when we do it's 100% professional. We always use an aid or two as a go between." She gives him a look that lets him know she's in thought again; but says "I trust you Drew; I don't like that you and her will see each other every day. But I trust you"

He appreciates her honesty and says, "I know Zoe, and I understand your point; but believe me, her and I are done baby." She smiles as she says, "Drew I believe you; but I do want to be clear, I will not tolerate infidelity. If you cheat on me it's over." He hears the finality of her words, and he appreciates them; he knows how much Mark's infidelity hurt her. "Zoe I will never cheat on you; I promise." She believes him and takes great comfort in his words, as they share a kiss.

Their kiss heats up immediately; it's like someone hits a switch and their fires light automatically. He pulls her into his lap; she straddles him, and they kiss deeper. She moans between kisses and disrobes as she says, "Damn I've missed you." He responds, "I've missed you too." His touch and his kiss, always manages to send her from 0 to 60 within 10 seconds flat. She never remembers getting naked; she only recalls waking up that way, and all the pleasure felt in between. The night carries on with passionate and sensual love making, on a level she's never known.

As she stares at him his eyes opens; he smiles at her as he says, "Good morning beautiful." She replies, "Good morning." They share a kiss as he says "it's been less than 24 hours; are you having second thoughts yet?" She smiles at him and says, "No, what about you?" He replies, "Absolutely not; I am 100% committed to us and you." She likes the way that sounds, and replies, "Ditto." He laughs at her response, and pecks her lips lightly.

She asks, "So how do you want to handle the cook out today?" He replies, "It will be tough; there will be tons of family and friends around. So we have to keep busy. Just try not to stare at me too much." They laugh at his silliness, as she hits him playfully. She says, "Well, it's already 12:00pm; we should start getting ready." He pulls her close to him, as he says, "We are already late; so why rush?" She smiles as she says, "I have to go home to change clothes."

He kisses her neck, as he says, "No you don't; you have clothes here." She looks at him with some confusion. He laughs as he says, "You left a bag of clothes here, and you never picked them up. Go check the closet." She gets up and goes into his huge walk in, wrap around closet. When she turns the corner, she sees a section quartered off for her, which makes her smile. She also sees her yellow sun dress, and a few other items hanging in the closet, along with two pairs of her sandals, and some underwear folded neatly.

When she goes back into the bedroom, she is grinning from ear to ear; "you actually had them laundered, and made space in your closet for me." He laughs at her goofy smile and says "yes I did; I figured you wouldn't want them back dirty. So why not." She climbs back into bed with him feeling the need to thank him properly.

She kisses him intensely and follows with, "Thank you for thinking of me, and making space for me in your closet. I really appreciate it." He replies, "Baby the space I have for you is bigger than my closet." His words warm her all over; the more time they spend together the more she realizes she's falling in love with him. He can tell he's touched her; she's feeling something right now.

It's like he's reading her mind; he touches her face as he says, "I know I feel the same way." She smiles at him and they kiss. Their kiss takes over the moment as they fall back into the rapture of love making once again. In this moment all that matters is them; the outside world will have to wait.


	221. Chapter 221

After Fitz's family arrives there is a steady stream of guests showing up, including their campaign family, Liv's OPA family, and the Pope's. At this point they have a house full of people; the air is light and fun; everyone is enjoying the atmosphere and food. It's a great time so far; Liv re-introduces her parents and grandparents to Fitz's family. She's happy to see that Fitz's aunt Hellen and her grandmother appear to be two peas in a pod. Also his Aunt Lydia and her mother have also seemed to strike up a good friendship. Not surprisingly the men are bonding over sports and politics.

However, as Liv starts to settle in with all of the guests there is a noticeable difference. One, she notices Abby is acting a little strange; she's not sure what it's about, but she thinks she has an attitude with her. Two, Zoe isn't here and neither is Andrew. She sends Zoe a text and thinks to herself, she hopes Ellie doesn't notice yet.

Just as she puts her phone back into her pocket Fitz walks up to her. "There you are. I've been trying to make my way back over to you for the last hour." She smiles back at him as she says "Yeah, I know; I saw you keep getting stopped. We have a great turn out." He responds, "Yeah, we do; I was coming to check on you. You're looking a little stressed." She smiles at him as she says, "You know me too well; I haven't heard from Zoe and Abby is acting strange."

He responds, "Well. Andy's not here yet either; so they are probably together. As for Abby; she's probably just a little moody. So don't take it personal; I'm sure you two will work it out." She agrees, Zoe is probably fine; luckily she already gave her cover story to the family about having to work. But she still thinks there is more to Abby's behavior than pregnancy.

He sees her thinking and whispers in her ear, "Get out of your head Livy; stop stressing, and enjoy the gathering. It's our day to relax baby; let's enjoy our families and friends. We don't get to do this very often." His words break her thinking mode, and she agrees to check back into the party. "You're right; I'm letting the small stuff go. I will have fun and relax I promise."

He kisses her sweetly as Ellie and Jayson come up to her and Ellie says, "Hey there newly engaged couple; you have guests that need your attention too." They all laugh, as Liv asks, "Are you both enjoying yourselves?" They both reply, "Yes absolutely."

Ellie then says, "Thanks again Fitz for having the nannies, and the fun park again for the boys and Jaylen. They are having a blast." Fitz replies, "You're very welcome Ellie; it's no problem. My cousins have kids the same ages as the boys and now Jaylen has someone to hang out with." Jayson and Ellie agree they just spent time in the nursery, where Fitz's cousin Jill's daughter was too. Watching them play together was cute. Ellie thinks out loud by saying, "Seeing Jaylen playing with Bella, almost makes me want a playmate for her."

Liv and Fitz look at Jayson and the look on his face says plenty; Liv and Fitz can't help but laugh. Ellie sees their reaction and looks up at Jayson too; he changes his expression quickly, but not quick enough. Ellie gets a little upset; but after Liv encourages her to calm down, she realizes it's all in fun. To avoid aggravating the situation, Fitz saves Jayson, by telling him to come help him with something. Liv loves how perceptive Fitz can be sometimes.

As she and Ellie walk over to get something to drink, she blurts out, "Is having another baby that much of a big deal?" Liv says to her, "Ellie that's something you and Jayson should talk about seriously; if that's what you want. But considering Jaylen isn't walking yet; I think it would be a challenge for you to be with two babies in diapers simultaneously, and 6 year old twin boys to boot." She replies, "We did the dual diaper thing with the boys though."

Liv says, "True; but they were twins. This would be different, because you'd have a toddler and a newborn to deal with in diapers, at the same time. Plus the boys being older and more active as well, will be an additional strain. I'm not saying it's impossible; I am just saying you do so much already Ellie. Are you sure you really want to spread yourself any thinner?" Ellie hears her sister's words and she's making sense. Perhaps it would be more challenging than she thinks. "Maybe it's just seeing Jaylen with another baby, and you being pregnant has me in a tizzy."

Liv agrees and says, "Yes baby fever is real, and it can happen to anyone. Fitz caught it before I got pregnant. It was all he could talk about, and here we are. He willed me to pregnancy." They both laugh; she sees Ellie is lightening up now. But she follows with "Ellie you're a great mom, everyone knows that, and I am sure if you really want another baby, you and Jayson can talk about it. But don't do it for the wrong reasons."

Ellie has to admit Liv's right; having a baby isn't something to take lightly, and it's something she needs to really think about. She knows in her heart of hearts, getting pregnant isn't going to make anything, any better. She knows that this is more than likely a knee jerk reaction to what happened at the party. She realizes that working outside the house is really what she wants to do, and having a baby would just delay that option for her. So she takes a breath, and lets go of the nonsense baby talk.

She wants to talk to Liv about the party, but it's a celebratory weekend for her, and doesn't want to rain on her parade. So she keeps it quiet. She figures, she can tell her later. Liv sees her sister thinking, but before she says anything. Out of the blue, Ellie hugs Liv, once she snaps out of her thinking mode, and says, "Thanks sissy." Liv responds hugging her back, and saying, "I don't know what I did; but you're welcome sissy."

During their embrace Liv's phone buzzes in her pocket; Ellie jumps and asks, "What was that?" Liv laughs as she says, "My phone is buzzing." As she takes it out of her pocket; Ellie admires her ring again by saying, "Damn, damn, damn, girl that ring is crazy gorgeous!" Liv smiles as she says, "Thank you; I absolutely love it, despite it being a bit much for my taste." Ellie shakes her head as she says, "Don't you dare disparage his generosity girl." Liv replies, "Oh I wouldn't do that; I told him I love it, and I do." Ellie replies, "Good."

As Liv looks at her phone she sees it's a text from Zoe, it reads, "Hey sissy, I just got done with work; I am on my way. Save me a plate." Ellie watches her read the message and asks, "Is everything okay?" Liv replies, "Yeah its fine; Zoe is on her way. She just got done with work." Ellie responds, "It's about time; I was about to call her myself. What work could she be doing on a Sunday?"

Liv laughs a little nervously, and Ellie picks up on it. Liv feels her eyes changing as she stares at her; she tries to head her off by asking "hey did you want some food? I know I am getting hungry. Let's go get a plate. "Ellie laughs as she says, "Liv you've never been able to keep anything from me, and it's not going to change today. Spill it."

Liv looks at her and says, "Ellie don't be silly, what could I possibly be keeping from you?" Ellie says, "Liv come on; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me!" Liv knows Ellie is right, she can't keep anything from her for long. So she takes her hand, and they duck into the study to get away from the crowd.


	222. Chapter 222

She closes the door behind them and says, "Ellie when I say this, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Not even Jayson. Do you promise?" She looks at her and says, "Damn this must be serious." Liv impatiently asks, "Do you want me to tell you or not?" Ellie replies, "Yes of course I do, and yes I promise not to say anything."

Liv takes a breath and says, "Fitz and I think the Drew that Zoe is seeing, is Andrew, Fitz's friend, and we think they are together right now, which is why neither are here." Ellie's mouth is wide open; she's speechless for a moment. Then she says, "Damn it. I knew something wasn't right." Liv is unsure of what she means, so she asks, "What do you mean?"

She replies, "A few weeks ago, there was a strange car at her house, a black E Class Benz, but Zoe claimed it was a rental. I only stopped by for a minute, because I was in the area; but what was even more out of the ordinary, is that she was wearing a Harvard Alumni T shirt." Now Liv's mouth is wide open, as she says, "Wait and you didn't tell me this?" Ellie says, "I didn't know what to say Liv; it's just now becoming clear, after hearing what you're telling me."

Liv and her both take a breath, and think for a minute; "Wow how long you think they've been at it?" Asks Liv, as Ellie says, "I would guess for some time; because she's been acting kind of funny, since she got back from London. Like not always answering her phone, or calling back later than normal." Liv replies, "Hell no wonder she's walking around here, about to drink breast milk." Her and Ellie bust out into laughter, and agree, her odd behavior makes sense now.

"Ellie says, "I kind of feel like we should reassure her that whatever she wants to do we support her." Liv says, "I know Ellie; but I promised Fitz. I wouldn't say anything, and besides, I don't know if she needs our support directly. We can be supportive without her knowing we know about them."

Ellie pauses for a moment and says, "You're right; I'm sure right now neither one of them has a clue of what they are doing. It's that new love, where you're so damn confused, you don't even know what you are yet. But you know it's something."

Liv agrees having been there herself before. She replies, "Yeah, and imagine being in it when your 31, with a budding career, and your man is 10 years older than you. That has to be rough, because the clock is ticking on how long he will be able to wait for you."

Ellie takes a breath and says, "Yeah, that's going to be a challenge. I guess I'd stay quiet too; at least until I was able to figure out how, and if the relationship is going to work. Telling people brings about pressure that a new relationship doesn't need." Liv nods as she says, "Yeah exactly; so she's going to need our support, and since we know more than she thinks we do, we can be even more helpful."

Ellie says, "True, but that means I can't tease her yet though." Liv laughs and says, "Really Ellie? Life is more important than you getting your kicks by teasing us." Ellie replies, "I guess your right; but you know it's done out of love right?" Liv agrees, she knows Ellie loves them, and only teases them out of love, as a big sister should. She replies, "Yes we know you don't mean any harm; its fine. Now let's get back to the party, before we are missed." She agrees and follows her out the door.

As they walk back into the party, Ellie asks, "Where's Abby?" Liv says, "She's here, but she seems to be sticking by David. It's weird, she hasn't talked to me much, since she's been here." Ellie says, "Well she is pregnant, so her hormones could be making her kind of finicky. I wouldn't worry about it. She'll come around. Until then you have me." Liv and her laugh, as they go outside where everyone has gathered under the beautiful California sun.

As Zoe finishes putting on her shoes, she stands up ready to go; she calls out to Drew. "Babe are you ready to go?" He replies, "Yeah, I am almost ready; go ahead. I will see you there." She walks into the closet, where he's finishing dressing. He looks so handsome in his khaki casual pants, and yellow polo shirt. She smiles at him as she walks toward him. She asks, "Are you trying to match me on the sly?" He laughs as he says, "No, I wasn't; but it's kind of cool how that worked out."

She grins at him as he takes her into his arms. They share a kiss, and they both feel the heat rising. As the kiss breaks she says, "We'd better go; I think our absence is being noticed." He responds, "Okay; go ahead of me, and I will leave out soon. We don't need to arrive together."

She kisses him once more and says "I will see you there; he smiles back and says "Yes you will." As she walks away he says "Zoe." She turns around and says, "yes." He replies, "You look beautiful." She smiles as she says, "Thank you; you look very handsome yourself," as she blows him a kiss, making him smile as she walks out.

She arrives at Fitz's house about 30 minutes later; when she walks in she sees the house is empty other than staff. The party is going on in the back yard. She walks through the house, and out onto the deck, where it's like an amusement park. She sees the play area for the kids, the grill is going, and there's a huge tent where everyone is gathered.

Some are eating, some are dancing, or standing around. The scene is fantastic; she's grinning because she sees her parents and grandparents on the dance floor. It is a sight to be seen; one that her and her sisters always love to witness. As she walks in she sees Liv and Ellie standing off to the side with Lauren and Abby; as they watch their parents and grandparents cut a rug along with some of the other folks dancing.

When she walks up to the group of ladies; they all greet her with hugs. Liv and Ellie pick up on her gleeful smile. Liv says "good to see you could make it." She replies, "Sorry I was late; I had to stop and change clothes before coming here." Ellie and Liv both smile at her thinking "yeah okay; whatever you say." Liv thinks to herself; her sister is fooling no one, and they won't have to ask her, she's going to tell on herself.

Zoe has never been good at lying, and Liv and Ellie both can see nothing has changed. But they agreed not to push her so they let it go. Lauren taps Zoe on the shoulder, and hands her a drink, and Abby makes room for her next to her to have a seat. The ladies enjoy the show as Fitz, Jayson, James and some of the other guys stand together talking. Zoe asks, "Who are the other people on the dance floor?" Liv says "that's Fitz's uncle and aunt." Zoe says "Oh okay they are jamming too huh? They are keeping up with Lynnie and Ronnie pretty good." They all agree they are giving a show; they love to see their parents and grandparents dancing. It's always the highlight of their parties and family gatherings.


	223. Chapter 223

When the music stops, applause ring out, and more people go out onto the dance floor. As their grandparents and parents come back over to the table to sit down; they hear her grandfather say, "My goodness, I am not a young man anymore woman; you're trying to kill me." Their grandmother replies, "Hush man; haven't you heard? What you did to get me, you have to do to keep me."

He replies, "Well, at our age. If you go anywhere, it won't be very far or very fast." Everyone at the table cracks up. Lauren says, "Oh my goodness; they are hilarious." Ellie says, "Honey it's never a dull moment with them around." Even Liv's parents have to laugh; they are a true riot. Liv chimes in agreeing, "Isn't that the truth." Zoe replies, "Amen."

While sitting all together; Liv checks in with her parents. She asks, "Are you all doing okay?" Her mother says, "Yes we are having a great time Livy." Her father follows with, "Yes I agree, this has really been fun." She looks at her grand-father, as he enjoys a plate of shrimp; she asks, "Papaw, are you enjoying yourself?"

He replies, "As long as they keep feeding me. I may never leave." Her grandmother says, "Agreed Livy, this is really nice; thank you for having us. The food, and the people are great, oh and this house is very beautiful." Liv replies, "Thank you Nana. I am glad you're enjoying yourself." She replies, "You're welcome sweetie; I am so proud of you and happy for you."

Liv feels herself getting emotional; she gets up and goes to hug her grand-mother. She greets her with open arms and a tissue. They laugh as she hugs her and she says "thank you so much grand ma. I appreciate you coming I know you and grandpa don't like flying."

Her grand-father says, "For you girls; you know we'd do anything Peanut." Her grandmother cosigns, as she says, "He's right Livy. You girls mean everything to us." Hearing the expressions of love Ellie and Zoe can't help but react, and come to hug their grand-parents too.

It's a special moment for the Pope family; one that everyone at the table appreciates, even Lauren and Abby. When the hugs end their ears perk up; it's the electric slide. Ellie, Liv, and Zoe get ready to run out onto the floor; however, they stop and say come on mama and grandma.

Their mother always acts like she doesn't want to do it; but always does at their prodding. After their insistence she joins them, but their grandmother says, "Girls I have to sit this one out. But have fun." They leave her be and run out onto the floor with a host of others including Jamie, Jill, Hellen, Lauren, Dana, Quinn, and Abby. All of the men look on as the ladies enjoy themselves.

After about 4 rounds of the dance Andrew enters; he joins Fitz and the guys, as he watches Zoe, and the others dance. Fitz notices how he's looking at Zoe and he shakes his head. Andrew sees him and says, "What?" Fitz just smiles and says "nothing Andy; I am not saying a word." Instead of pressing further he grabs a drink off of one of the passing server's trays. He sips on his drink as he converses with the guys, and enjoys the ambiance.

As the dance ends; Drew and Zoe lock eyes subtly, as she walks over to have a seat. She's obviously trying to avoid looking in his direction for too long. Liv and Ellie see her act of avoidance too, and they laugh to themselves. She asks, "What's so funny?" But before either can answer her; their mother and the other ladies catch up to them saying how much fun the dance was. Liv and Ellie both thank goodness for what they feel is perfect timing.

As they all return to their table; dinner is officially served, and everyone sits down to eat and enjoy. There is tons of food and fun for everyone; Liv and Fitz both agree, it's the best party either one of them have ever been a part of. The day is full of joy and love between everyone attending. Liv and Fitz both make it a point to spend time with their campaign family. They receive wonderful well wishes from everyone.

As the day draws on; the music plays and Fitz and Liv waste no time dancing; the best fun is when Liv's dad and grand pa dances with Liv and her sisters. Many memories are made for everyone; Fitz even dances with both her mother and grandmother. Liv's father jokes with Fitz as he says, "Remember, she's a married woman; so behave." Fitz laughs and agrees, as he says, "Yes sir. I will be on my best behavior."

Despite all of the fun going on the one thing that no one misses is Andrew and Zoe dancing together. Yes the dance floor is crowded, and they did a good job of trying to fit into the crowd. The fact they are both single also made it insignificant that they were dancing. However, the way they looked at each other when a slow song came on made it a bit more obvious that something more was going on.

After their dance Zoe went to the bathroom to disappear for a minute; Liv, Ellie, her grandmother, and her mother followed her. This was the moment Liv knew would happen; she also knew her mother and grandmother were not going to let this go. As they all scurry off to meet with her; Liv says, "20.00 says she says it's not what we think." Ellie says, "girl that's a sucker's bet; we know her too well." They all laugh as they enter the house, and wait for her in the hall. When she comes out of the rest room; she walks into a huddle of Pope Women.

Zoe takes one look at them and says, "Okay, it's not what you think." They all start laughing, and she doesn't understand their reaction. Liv opens the door to Fitz's study, as she says, "Girl get in here." They all go into the room except Zoe at first. She says, "I am not talking about this right now." Her mother says, "Zoe Alyssa Pope don't you make me ask you again." Suddenly, her attitude changes and she steps into the room.

She flops down onto the couch and asks, "Is this an intervention? I'm not doing anything wrong. I am grown, and I shouldn't be treated like a wayward teen. I pay my own bills, and I take care of myself; I shouldn't have to defend my actions to anyone."


	224. Chapter 224

The room is quiet for a moment when she's done; her mother says, "No Zoe, this isn't an intervention; but if you want to be treated like a grown up; acting like one is recommended. The sneaking around and deception is childish, especially when you're so bad at it." Liv, Ellie, and her grandmother nod in agreement.

Her grandmother says, "Zoe no one is judging you. You and this man obviously like each other. So why hide it?" She replies, "Nana it's new and we don't really know what it is yet. We aren't hiding anything we just aren't outwardly saying anything about it. We didn't want added pressure from the family or our friends about us. Nobody is ready for marriage, or babies or engagement."

Ellie says, "Zoe that's fine; no one is pushing you to get married or settle down. Honey, that is your choice when you're ready, we just want you to be happy." Liv chimes in, as she says, "That's right Zoe; you don't have to lie to us. We are your family; we love you, and support you in everything you do. If Drew or Andrew makes you happy so be it." Zoe suddenly feels silly, for not being up front about her and Drew sooner. She thought she had everything figured out; but once again she is wrong.

Her mother sees she's struggling with what's happening. She walks over to her and says, "Zoe we understand what you were trying to do; but baby you're just not good at keeping secrets. You never have been honey." Liv and Ellie both nod; she's a terrible liar, and even worse at keeping secrets. She replies, "That's not true. I kept the secret that Liv told me she was pregnant before she told Ellie."

They all laugh, including her, realizing she just told the secret anyway. She puts her head in her hands as she asks, "Am I that transparent?" Her grand-mother says, "Yes honey; but it's okay to be that way when it's around those who love you, and those you love. Understand, this meeting isn't happening; if you don't tilt your hand by the way you, and Andrew were looking at each other on that dance floor."

She sighs as she sits back and says, "So much for keeping it quiet." Her mother asks, "Did Andrew want to keep this quiet or was this your idea?" She replies, "It was my idea; he just went along with it. He told me it wouldn't work." Her mother smiles as she says, "Sounds like he just wanted to make you happy; that's the mark of a good man."

Liv and Ellie walk over to her now, as she sits between her mother and grand-mother. Liv asks, "Zoe are you sure this is about us, and not about your own fears?" She replies, "It's probably a mixture of both; maybe more so my fears. I feel so unaccomplished sometimes, so I am not ready to stop my career yet. I know marriage and kids will take priority over my professional career. In addition to that, watching daddy with Jayson and Fitz; I am just not ready for the big talk and stuff." They all understand her plight, and reassure her that none of that, has to be her worry right now.

Barbara being a therapist, wants to be sure her granddaughter is being honest with herself. She says, "Zoe I am going to say this and I want you to think before you answer, okay?" Zoe looks at her grandmother and says, "Okay, Nana." She replies, "Are you sure this secretive behavior isn't a reflection of what happened with Shawn?" Everyone holds their breath, and wait for her reply. But Zoe is not fazed by the question. She says, "Yes Nana I am sure. I have put that event to bed, and I haven't allowed that situation to affect me in a long time." Barbara sees she's telling the truth. But asks, "Have you told Drew about it?" She takes a breath, and says, "Yes, he knows." Evelyn asks, "What did he say?" She sighs as she says, "He said, what Shawn did was reprehensible, and daddy deserves a metal for taking care of him, and for having the strength not to finish the job."

Ellie says, "How did that make you feel Zoe?" She replies, "It made me feel like he understood and he wasn't judging me or our family. That's what I mean, when I say, he's so different from anyone else I have ever dated. That night he told me that he'd never hurt me that way or any other way. He said a real man doesn't do things like that, only a coward does, and he's no coward. He told me he'd protect me from anything that tried to harm me, and I believe him yawl. Something about the way he said it, made me believe, that he'd do anything for me." Barbara says, "I think you're right Zoe. It sounds like he would do anything to protect you, and that's the love of a good man, and the sign of a healthy relationship." She replies, I agree Nana. I feel so safe with him, nothing scares me."

Evelyn says, "That's how you're supposed to feel sweet pea." Her sisters nod in agreement, as Liv says, "I know that when I am in Fitz's arms, nothing else matters. I truly feel like nothing can harm me, when I'm in his arms. Is that how you feel sissy?" Zoe smiles as she says, "Yes sissy. That's exactly how I feel!"

They all smile at her as Ellie says, "That's amazing sissy. I am happy for you. It sounds like he's the one. Regardless of you not being ready yet for marriage. Have you and Drew talked about that already?" She replies, "Yes we have; he's not ready for marriage and kids yet either. He says my career should be my priority, and he doesn't want to be a distraction. He just wants to be by my side, and wants us to work on making a future together in the meantime."

They smile at her. Her grand-mother says, "So it sounds like you both are on the same page. That's half of the battle." Zoe looks at her grand-mother and says, "Yeah he's great grandma; he supports whatever I want to do. He never makes me choose between him and work; he just says call me when you're available, and I know that he means it." Her mother says, "Well, it sounds like when you're ready for more he will be ready too Zoe; so maybe you need to stop worrying about things that don't matter, and be concerned with what does matter."

They all see the confusion on her face; Liv says, "Live your life Zoe; at the end of the day it's all about you, and who you want to be with. Right now that person is Andrew, and he's not a bad catch. So be with him freely and openly because that's the real test of any relationship. Being private isn't a test, anyone can be a secret. But being out in the real world is challenging and rewarding all at the same time. Being open with him in the real world let's you know where you truly stand."

Everyone agrees with her including Zoe. Maybe he was right; being open about their relationship is less stressful than keeping it a secret she thinks to herself. They all see that their words are sinking in; she's realizing now that it's best to be open and honest, and see how it plays out. After a brief silence she says "he was so right; he told me we should just own it. But I pushed for us to be quiet." Ellie says, "Oh trust me after this; that will change. He is going to start being much more assertive when he has a gut feeling about something."

Zoe asks, "Why do you say that?" She replies, "Because if we saw how you were looking at him; you know daddy did too." Suddenly, they all look at each other and realize; if they are all inside, who is outside to make sure mayhem doesn't ensue outside?" They all share a look of, "Oh damn," and rush outside.

When they get out onto the deck; the party is still going strong with music and dancing. They all rush into the tent, and go to the table; but there is no sign of Andrew or their father. But they see grand pa Pope with Fitz, and the fellas talking in the corner.

As they all walk out of the tent, and are standing outside Zoe says, "There's Drew!" They all turn around and see he's coming out of the house walking with her father. No one says a word; they just look on in silence. When her father and Andrew see her; they both smile at her, and she walks up to them. She goes to Andrew and asks, "Are you okay?" She scours his face for bruises. He smiles at her and says, "Yes Zoe I am fine. Your father and I just had a talk. I told him everything." She looks at her father sheepishly, and asks, "Daddy are you mad at me?"

Her father looks at her and says, "No, I am not mad Zoe; but I wish you'd told me you were dating Andrew. I don't like finding out like this." He sees the effect his words are having on her. He takes her hand and says, "It's fine Zoe. I like Andrew, so don't worry. But any further progressions, we follow tradition, okay?"


	225. Chapter 225

She nods her head yes, and he says, "Now let's see that smile." She smiles at him as he hugs her. She hugs him back, and she feels better. Her worries dissipate after getting the blessing of her father, and his hug. The ladies look on, and when they see the hug they all stop holding their breaths. Ellie says, "Thank God for small miracles. I didn't see that coming." The ladies all say, "Amen."

As their embrace breaks, Zoe, her father, and Andrew, walk over toward the ladies; they congregate for a moment. Everyone sees how bright Zoe's smile is, and how relieved her, and Andrew both look. As Liv marvels at her sister's happiness Fitz, Jayson, and grand pa Pope join the group. Liv takes the opportunity to hug her man; he holds her tight, and they share a kiss. After the kiss he asks, "Hey, what's going on here in the Pope huddle?"

Ron says, "Nothing much Fitz; just getting to know Andrew a little more." Fitz looks at Andrew and smiles; they share a smile that makes Liv want to inquire more about it. But not right now. As he hugs her from behind her grand-mother says, "You two look amazing together, and that little one is going to be well loved. I can't wait till everyone knows." She says as she touches her stomach, and Liv and Fitz smile brightly.

Liv hugs her grand-mother and says, "Thanks Nana." She replies, "You're welcome Peanut." Seeing the day has flown by, Liv knows they should address their guests, and thank them for coming. During their closing remarks they announce Liv's pregnancy, and are blown away at the applause and cheers. They share a kiss, encouraged by the moment.

The news comes as a surprise to her OPA family and their campaign group; however, Liv and Fitz are happy to see they are all on board with them. Once the announcement is made they are flooded with congratulatory hugs, kisses, and encouraging words of wisdom as well. Perceiving there would be eventual fallout from their announcement; Liv tells everyone not to worry, she will be briefing them soon on her plans to handle this in the media. She also advises her OPA group, she has a strategy for handling her position there as well; despite the barrage of life changes she is facing. Her words seem to calm them, and everyone continues to have a good time.

The night ends with dancing, eating, and more dancing, and eating among the guests. Liv's family is the next to last to leave before Andrew and Zoe. Liv gives her grandparents a tour of the house, and they enjoy every bit of it. Their time together is enjoyable; everyone is happy. As the men go into the basement and hang out for a while; the ladies gather in the kitchen. Of course wedding plans, and baby plans are the topic of discussion.

The family wants to throw Liv a baby shower, and she is all for it; but feels like the wedding should happen first. They all agree that the wedding planning should take precedence. Liv advises of her ideas to marry in October, and perhaps have a small ceremony, at a location to be determined. Her mother asks, "Livy what do you think about your grandfather marrying you at St Peter?" Liv smiles and says, "Wow mama that would be perfect. He did offer to officiate." They all smile at the idea; her grandfather is a minister, and that's where her parents, grandparents, and Ellie were married. They also grew up in that church; so it's a perfect fit.

Her mother asks, "What do you think Fitz will say?" She says, "I don't know; we haven't made any official plans, but I think he'd be fine with it." Her grandmother says, "Well honey, you two need to get to planning; you won't be this cute early baby weight forever." They all smile and agree with her. Liv laughs as she says, "I know grandma; but we've only been engaged 24 hours." Agreeing with her response her grandmother says, "Touché."

As they finish talking about preliminary plans, Liv gets excited. Fitz walks into the kitchen grabbing another round of beers for everyone. Their eyes lock, and they share a smile; he loves how happy she looks. Hearing her talk about wedding plans makes him excited too. Her mother looks up and sees Fitz in the kitchen, and he and Liv looking at each other. She laughs and says, "See that's how you got to be in that condition now." Liv says, "Mama stop it," as she laughs with everyone, as Fitz laughs too, and he goes back downstairs, into the basement with the fellas.

After an hour or so of talking, they realize it's getting late; the boys are already asleep, and Jaylen is nodding off too. Ellie, Jayson, her parents, and grandparents all prepare to go. Her mother asks, "Zoe are you coming back with us?" She looks at her mother and says, "No mama; but I will see you all again, before you leave tomorrow." Her mother smiles as she says, "Okay baby," and gives her a hug.

After hugging Zoe, she also hugs Andrew, and says, "Take care of my baby." He says, "Yes mam I will. She's in good hands, I Promise." Her father says, "I have no doubt Andrew; otherwise, I know how to find you." He says as he shakes Andrew's hand, and Zoe says, "Daddy stop it." Andrew says, "It's fine Zoe; I have no worries, because I will do right by you." Her mother says, "Well alright!" They all laugh.

After making the rounds of good byes, they leave for the airport, where Fitz's plane will take them back to LA, and a private car will take them home. As Fitz and Andrew hang out for a bit; Liv and Zoe do the same. Liv smiles at Zoe as they go outside, and sit on the deck. "What's the smile for?" Asks Zoe. Liv says, "I am proud of you Zoe. You handled this like a grown up." She replies, "Thanks sissy; I am learning as I go. I am just glad things turned out so well." She replies, "Yeah me too; daddy took that better than I could've ever expected." Zoe says, "Yeah, he did; but I guess it helped that he already met him, and Fitz encouraged Drew to talk to him."

Liv replies, "What do you mean?" Zoe says, "Andrew told me he asked Fitz what he should do about daddy, he took his advice, and the rest is history." Liv smiles as she thinks that must be what the look between Fitz and Andrew was earlier. Liv says, "That's good. I am glad he chose to talk to him. Looks like daddy is pleased." Zoe says, "Yeah, he did look happy; I am sure he's going to want to talk to me about my career though."

Liv agrees, as she says, "Yeah that talk is coming; but just be strong and confident. You know what you want; so tell him, and he will appreciate it." She smiles at her and says, "Thanks for the advice sissy." They share a hug, and Andrew comes into the kitchen. He says, "Hey are you ready to go Zoe?" She replies, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Liv still can't get over her and Andrew being a couple. It's a little odd. But admittedly, they look good together. She watches as she walks into his arms, and they share a kiss. Fitz watches her watching them, and smiles at her. They say good night to them, and Liv watches, as they get into their separate cars, and drive off.


	226. Chapter 226

Fitz stands with her, as she looks out the window; he asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yeah I am okay; it's just funny how quickly things change. We just found out about them earlier today, and now they are an actual couple." He replies, "Well technically, they have been a couple for the last two months; we are just the first to know about it." She looks at him and says, "Really? Is that what he said?" He replies, "Yeah according to him, they hooked up once after she got back from London. They termed it as friends with benefits; nothing too serious, but that didn't last long."

She replies, "Well I guess it could've been worse; she could've been back with Mark, or their hook up could've been a disaster. I am just hopeful they take it slow." He looks at her and says, "You worry too much baby." After he kisses her lips, he leads her over to the couch to sit down. As they sit on the couch, he grabs her feet, and puts them in his lap. He removes her shoes, and rubs her feet. She smiles at him being so sweet.

She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby, you're a sweetie." He says, "Anything for you baby." They share a smile as he asks, "Did you enjoy yourself today?" She replies, "Yes I did, it was fun; everything went well. How about you?" He replies, "Absolutely, it was great seeing Cyrus and James dancing, and Cyrus being tipsy, is the best ever."

They both laugh in agreement. "What about Daniel Douglas and Sally?" She asks. He responds, "Yeah, I told you; they are a completely different couple. I caught them kissing at least three times last night at the party." They laugh together, as he says, "Your OPA crew seemed to enjoy themselves; did you ever catch up with Abby?" She replies, "Yeah I did; but we didn't talk much though. If I know her, she will tell me later what's going on. I will just let her have her moment." He replies, "That's a good idea; what did she say about you being pregnant?"

She replies, "She said congrats like everyone else; but it felt like she wanted to say more. I don't know." He takes a breath, after finishing her massage, which has truly relaxed her, as he says, "Just promise me you won't stress about her Liv. I know you two are close, but neither one of you need the stress." She agrees and says, "Okay, I promise," As he slides closer to her, and kisses her lips.

He looks into her eyes, after the kiss, and says, "I heard you talking about wedding plans with your family; what did you come up with?" She replies, "Oh the idea was posed that we get married in the family church in NY, by my grandfather. What do you think?" He looks at her and says, "I think it's a great idea babe. Whatever you want to do I'm open, it's your day." She says, "Baby that's sweet, but it's your day too."

He laughs a bit as he says, "Liv the only thing I care about is that at the end of the day you're my wife. Whatever happens in between, is all up to you. I will be as involved as you want me to be." She appreciates him so much, and says, "Baby you are so amazing; how did I get so lucky?" He says, "I don't know, because I am the lucky one Liv."

She strokes his face, as they look at each other; she says, "Okay, well we need to get some formal plans together. I was thinking October, for the wedding. It has to be before the election." He agrees it needs to be done by then; regardless of whether they win or lose. They discuss some details of their big day, and he weighs in on the options. She makes a list of what choices they have made on her phone, and then agrees to contact Melissa. She does a great job with weddings too. He loves how her face lights up, while they talk about the wedding. She sees him smiling at her.

She asks, "Why are you smiling at me?" He replies, "Because you look so happy, and I love seeing you happy. You're going to be the most beautiful bride Liv." His comment touches her heart; he sees her eyes water, as he takes her into his arms. She rests with her head on his chest; she's sitting with his words. As they sit together, just holding each other, the silence seems to be perfect.

After a few minutes she says, "We have to put together a statement for the press concerning the engagement baby. They will be asking when we get back on the trail. Oh and of course it won't be long before the baby bump watch will start." He says to her "you're right; we have a lot to discuss. But tonight I just want to cuddle with my beautiful fiancé. She looks up at him, as she says, "Sounds like a plan I can follow." He replies, "Good," as he kisses her lips sweetly.

Hearing secret service come in from the back; they halt their sexual progression. He says to her "let's go upstairs." She replies, "Gladly; I am due for a good spanking." He grins deviously. Ss he says, "I agree," as he palms her ass as they stand up, with him behind her. She looks back at him, and pushes back against him, moaning a bit, before walking toward the stairs. He pursues her, as he all but carries her up the stairs.

Upon reaching their room, she runs inside. He closes the door behind them. She jumps into the bed undressing, as he undresses walking toward her. She loves the way he watches her, the way he pursues her, and craves her. It's the sexiest part of their love time. She hopes he always looks at her hungrily, and she is always able to satiate him.

As he reaches her on the bed, he grabs her thighs; he pulls her down close to him, and she giggles loudly. He smiles at her as he kisses her deeply; climbing on top of her naked and ready to play. The feeling of him between her legs, never gets old; despite knowing what is going to happen. As he kisses her, she feels him between her legs; she's distracted by his erection. She realizes that he's been drinking, which explains his aggression, and horniness spike. Not that she's complaining; but being forewarned is always good.

As their kiss breaks, she says, "Tequila again huh?" He smiles at her and says, "Just a little," with a wink. She smiles as she says, "MMMMM lucky me." He smiles back as he kisses her neck, and drifts down to her breasts; he appreciates the tenderness of her nipples, licking and sucking them with care. Her moans fuel him; the more he licks and sucks her breasts, the more she moans. He enjoys her love sounds so much. She's running her hands up and down his back, and through his hair. She knows that drives him insane.

However, he wants to taste her sweetness; so he dedicates himself to operation release. By flicking her right nipple with his tongue, as he massages the left breast; he notices her body motion change. She begins to thrust her hips, as he locks down on her nipple with his tongue. As he rolls her other nipple between his index finger and thumb, he feels her gripping his back. He knows she is not far from exploding. Five thrusts later she releases vigorously.


	227. Chapter 227

As she expels a moan releasing her flow, he lets go of her breasts; he slides down her body, and dives into her love den, like a swimming pool face first. Her flowing sweet goodness is what he craves; she tastes so good to him all she can hear is his moaning and slurping. The occasional "MMMM So Good," is also heard. He hears her reply, "MMMM Oh Yeah Lick It Baby!"

The aggressiveness of his pursuit of her climax is well received; she pops up onto her elbows watching him go to work. He's completely invested in pleasing her, and she is beyond pleased with his determination. She begins thrusting her hips in sync with his head motions. He looks so hot pleasing her, and his efforts are remarkable in doing so. She feels her horniness take a spike; it feels so good she can't keep quiet.

He hears her dirty talk as he licks, sucks, and slurps her into submission. The only thing better than her dirty talk sober; is her words when she's intoxicated. Her words serve as motivation; he continues his licking assault to her extreme delight. She feels her arousal on the cusp; she's always amazed at how quickly she rebounds with him between sessions.

As he delves deep into her core with his tongue; he rubs her nub sensually as the flow of her juices increases, exciting him even more. Feeling that she is ready to let go; he increases his finger motions and increases his tongue thrusts. As he picks up the pace; he feels her back arch as she grips his hair. She hears him say, "Oh yeah baby; oh fuck yeah, MMMM!" Falling into a thrusting frenzy she's thrusting her hips hypnotically; as he tastes her liberally, and holds on like a cowboy on a wild steer. At the end of her thrusting motion; she releases more sweet goodness to his delight as she explodes once again.

As he licks her through her orgasm; her legs lock around his head, trapping him until she can move again. Once she lets him go; he climbs up her body. She has the drunken eye look that he loves to see; but says to her, "We are so not done yet, birthday girl. Roll over." She grins as she says, "Okay daddy," As she rolls over gladly, pushing up onto her hands and knees. As he watches her get into position, and her ass comes toward him; she hears him grunt.

She looks back at him and he smacks her ass hard and fast; she moans and says, "Oh yes mama likes! Don't stop!" He obliges her request, as he smacks her ass repeatedly, and counts out her birthday licks. As he spanks her with one bare hand, he watches her ass jiggle, as he strokes himself with the other. By the time he's 20 smacks in, her back is arching, and she's screaming his name ready to release.

He successfully makes it to 25, before she lets go plentifully; as he rubs his hands under her undercarriage, saturating his hands in her goodness. He hears her moans post release, and with his wet hands, he continues to spank her, until he is overtaken by his own horniness, and abandons his plan. He has to feel her, and feel her now; He makes it up to 30, before he grips her tightly, and slams into her.

From the moment he enters her he's pounding her mercilessly, and she's moaning uncontrollably. The force of his thrusts coupled with his grip, and grunts are like music to her ears. The level of her arousal is remarkable; as he pounds her vigorously, his word play is fantastic. She's thriving off of him, the harder he hits it. The wetter she gets and the more she moans his name sliding down the road to ecstasy.

She begins to feel him pulsate; something she loves to experience. Knowing he's close and so is she. As he repositions so does she, as she drops her shoulders. The angle of the stroke changes making them both yell "OOOOOOH YEAH!" She's now thrusting back at him; as he's stroking her. Once their thrusts sync; the seesaw of pleasure ensues, as well as the remaining birthday smacks he owes her. After several thrusts later; they expel a "Holy Fuck!" Simultaneously to end the round, as they fall into the abyss of nirvana, as one last smack is delivered.

Falling onto the bed; unable to catch their breaths, sweating, and paralyzed by orgasm they lie still for several minutes. As they regain movement in their legs and arms, he pulls her close, and they assume the position; falling asleep completely spent. As they drift off to sleep she says, "Best birthday sex ever." He smiles at her words; kisses her neck and says, "Wait till next year. I love you." She replies sleepily, "Love you too."

The next two months are pure mayhem, and paradise mixed together. They are 3 days away from their wedding date, and 2 weeks away from the election. The campaigning has been brutal; but, they have made the best of it. Liv has had to take more of an upfront role lately. However, she has been good at managing her stress.

Meagan and Joe have done a great job taking up the slack. But the closer they get to the election the tighter things get. Reston unfortunately gained some ground in the polls. He's been playing up the fact that they are planning a wedding in the middle of a presidential election. However, after a tape of him speaking ill about Liv and Fitz's inability to properly use family planning techniques, to prevent an unwanted pregnancy; he has lost significant support among his own party.

Of course Fitz's thrashing of him in another 20/20 interview that featured him, and Liv also helped their numbers recently. People seem to love seeing them together on screen. It was just the boost they needed to get back in control of the race. In the interview, they addressed her pregnancy in addition to their upcoming wedding, and why this was their first interview as a couple.

Based on the poll ratings, it appears the public sided with them, in their retaliation to Reston's comments. As a result their baby was called America's baby. Cyrus reveled in their comeback against Reston. They just had to wait for him to get cocky, and it worked. Like Liv said before attacking a pregnant woman; or a couple who is doing the right thing by marrying is not the smartest move politically.

Their response is literally the definition of solid family values, the hallmark of the Republican Party. He should've kept it about politics; but got greedy, and made a mistake he can't recover from.

Now that the political ship has seemed to right itself; Liv's focus is now back on their wedding. In regard to the wedding planning, Melissa and her team are rock stars. She is still pinching herself that she is able to pull off a 150 guest wedding within 3 months.


	228. Chapter 228

The location of the wedding is St. Peter's Church, the location of the reception is the Tudor House, in Brooklyn, and she has the catering and décor all together in a matter of days. After looking at the details of the ceremony and reception; it's clear, Liv will be getting the wedding of her dreams, as she marries the man of her dreams too.

The only detail that's a snag initially, is the bridal party; Abby was upset that she wasn't the matron of honor, and because she didn't tell her she was pregnant, before the announcement. She felt unappreciated and felt like she deserved the spot over Ellie; however, she finally came to her senses. Interestingly enough, David stepped in as well as Fitz, to help quash it. Luckily cooler heads prevailed; Liv ended up with two matrons of honor, a maid of honor, and two brides' maids.

While it is completely untraditional; the entire situation is untraditional anyway. So that's of no concern. The best part of their ceremony is the surprise gift, Liv has decided to give to Fitz. With the help of Zoe, Ellie, and his aunts, she knows he is going to be floored, and very happy.

Its 7:30am, Liv and Fitz are dressing for their day, post shower workout. Today is quite full; he has 3 campaign events, including a donor dinner with Cynthia Baily tonight. Plus they have some wedding details to tend to as well. The stress never ends it appears; it just shifts from one aspect to another in different forms. As they dress the TV plays and of course their nuptials are all the rage.

They've been photographed more in the last few weeks, than ever before in their lives, while out and about. Their coverage is ridiculously in depth; they even have a baby bump calendar. They are counting down until she delivers America's Baby. As they watch the morning show; it's clear that some of the anchors and correspondents are more excited than they are, about the baby. Fitz says, "Watching this footage, you'd never know how terrible this network treated us initially."

Liv shakes her head in agreement; she says, "Yeah I know, it's kind of interesting to watch them change their tune. After seeing how the public turned on Reston I guess they got the clue." He agrees with her as he finishes shaving and brushing his teeth. Just as they finish dressing, they hear room service, pushing a cart into the living room. As she prepares to walk out the room, having changed outfits 4 times trying to accommodate her changing figure, she sees him staring at her.

"Do I look okay?" She asks with worry. He smiles as he says, "You always look more than okay baby. You look beautiful as always." She smiles at him; he always makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Before today the task wouldn't be so tough; but after now being 5 months pregnant, his words are like music to her ears.

She marvels at the way he has kept his promise to love her regardless of her size. If there four round break of dawn session is any indication; he has no plans of slowing down. She absolutely loves the way, he loves her pregnant body; his love helps her adjust to her ever changing figure, with love and joy.

Her moment is interrupted by his touch; he walks over to her, stands behind her, and faces them toward the mirror. He whispers in her ear, "Look how beautiful you are Liv," as he rubs her belly. She places her hand atop his; while in his arms all of her worries and cares dissipate. He feels her relenting; he's happy to know that he can calm her down like no one else. He knows that she's struggling with her body image, but it's his goal, to help her always see herself in the best light possible. The smile on her face, tells him that he's very successful.

After a few minutes of him holding her from behind; their embrace is broken by the baby moving. The baby always moves when he touches her. He begins to smile and so does she. "Looks like someone's up." He says. She grins as she says, "For you always." He replies, "True," he recalls how the baby seems to respond to his voice and touch. Since they discovered this; it's their new past time. They literally lie in bed, and play with the baby; it's a moment that never gets old or tiresome for either of them.

As he kisses her on the cheek he says, "Come on our food is getting cold." As they sit down to breakfast they talk about their activities for the day. "So what's your day look like?" He asks. She says, "The bride's maids and I are doing our final fittings for the dresses today, we have a hair and make-up walk through, you and I have the tasting at 2pm, and then we have the donor dinner tonight."

He replies, "Speaking of your fittings; have Abby and Ellie settled their differences yet?" Liv replies, "I think so; I stopped caring a while ago." He knows Liv is about fed up with the bridal party drama. He must admit he's about done too. Despite the fix of two matrons of honor; Ellie is still annoyed that Abby put up so much of a fuss in the first place. "Do you think they can behave long enough to get through the festivities?" He asks.

She replies, "Yeah I think they will be fine; just don't expect them to send each other Christmas cards." She and Fitz both chuckle a bit at her joke. He says, "Well I wish you luck with that babe; but if it gets to be too much let me know. I don't want you unnecessarily stressed okay. They are two grown women, and they need to start acting like it."

She appreciates his concern and says, "You're right baby; but don't worry it's under control. I have faith they will both do the right thing." He replies, "It seriously needs to be settled Liv." She hears him stressing the importance of all being well, and says, "Yes baby I know; I promise it will be okay."

Choosing to move on; he lets go of the topic, and they talk about his day of campaigning. Since they will be apart for most of the day; he takes notes of her suggestions, and they spit ball some strategy ideas via skype with Jennifer and Cyrus with his I-PAD. After they are done with their working breakfast; they prepare to part ways to start their day. Before walking out, she asks, "What are the guys going to do while you're campaigning?"

He responds, "I know Zoe will be here with Andy, Dana will be here with Harrison, and I think everyone else is pretty much doing their own thing too. I kind of feel bad, but it's unavoidable." She agrees this is one of the downfalls of getting married during a presidential election. "I'm sure it will work itself out Fitz; don't worry about it. They understand what's going on."


	229. Chapter 229

As they step off the elevator holding hands; they walk out the back of the lobby to avoid the press; they share a quick kiss, and are whisked off to their separate cars, by secret service agents. She arrives at the dress shop, and to her surprise, it's 9:30am and everyone is present, and accounted for. She sees Ellie first as she walks in, and says, "Hey sissy."

Ellie replies, "Hey sissy. I guess we spoke you up." She laughs, as she says, "So yawl were talking about me huh?" She asks playfully. Ellie responds, "Well, it is your day, and it should be about you." Liv feels a shift of emotion in the moment. She stops walking with Ellie, and asks, "What's wrong Ellie?" Hoping not another run in with Abby has ensued; she can't take another argument between them.

Ellie replies, "Nothing is wrong sissy, except me." Liv replies, "Ellie what are you talking about?" Ellie takes a breath and says, "At Zoe, and Lauren's urging, I was talking to Mama and Nana, last night after you left. Liv I feel bad about arguing with Abby. You don't deserve that stress, and I want you to know that going forward, I am going to be better, and I am sorry for my behavior." Liv appreciates Ellie's words, and says, "Thank you Ellie; I really appreciate your apology." Liv thinks to herself; thank goodness this storm is passing.

Ellie responds, "You're welcome sissy." Liv says, "I'm glad you and Lauren are doing well together. Thank you for that sissy. I know this is tough for you." Ellie smiles, she loves how her sister is always thinking of others. She says, "It's the least I could do sissy. No worries. Enough about me and my drama. Let's get fitted for this gorgeous wedding." Liv wonders what drama she's referring too, considering the one between she and Abby is allegedly done. But decides to let it go. She's right. They have other things to do.

They hug and share a laugh; they walk to the back of the store where all of the ladies are seated. She greets everyone. She walks over to her mother and grandmother first, giving them hugs and kisses. She also speaks to Zoe, Abby, Lauren, and Quinn. She notices Abby is more talkative and involved today.

She's happy to see that she too is setting aside her differences with Ellie for her sake. Lauren seems to be the lynch pin for the group; since Abby and Quinn are staying with her, and she is friends with Ellie she is able to work as a mediator of sorts. Liv thinks to herself; she's got to thank Lauren for her efforts in keeping the peace among the bride's maids.

Her thoughts are broken, by the head seamstress asking, if they are ready to start. Each of the ladies, say yes in unison with excitement, and smiles. They are escorted into their dressing rooms; their dresses are hanging on the back of the doors. They all come out, one by one, after several minutes, first the bride's maids, next her mother and grand-mother, then Liv.

While her mother critiques everyone's gowns, including her own, and the seamstresses get started examining the dresses; they all get quiet, as Liv's dressing room door opens. As Liv steps out of the dressing room, she sees how beautiful the ladies all look in their wine colored dresses.

The dresses looked more beautiful than she could've dreamed. Their dresses are off the shoulder, with a fitted bodice, and straight bottom, with a split in the back. The design of the dresses is flawless, and the richness of the color, pops against all of their skin tones. Coupled with the black accents, and the up do's, they are going to rock, she is speechless for a moment.

She places her hand over her mouth, as she looks at them. She says, "Oh my God, you all look so beautiful." She says with tears in her eyes. In turn they all look at her, as Zoe says, "Livy you look amazing yourself." Her dress is cream colored with a halter, a jeweled bodice, and a wide skirt bottom. After looking her over, all of the ladies chime in agreeing with Zoe. Liv almost forgets she has on her dress looking at them.

As she walks out into the middle of the floor, the seamstresses stand by, as they model their dresses. Liv stands in front of the mirror, and she is taken back by her image. Her worries about her belly are quieted; all she sees is a bride in a beautiful gown, not a pregnant woman getting married. Her gorgeous cream colored dress compliments her shape greatly.

She notices her mother's reflection behind her; with tears in her eyes she says, "My baby is getting married. You look so beautiful Livy." They both smile through their tears; before long everyone is crying tears of joy. Her grandmother says, "You really do look remarkable Livy. All eyes will be on you." Liv replies, "Thank you mama and grandma." The fitting session goes very well. Only minor alterations need to be made, and once they are completed; the dresses will be delivered to the church.

After leaving the dress shop, they go to Lauren's hair and spa; they are treated to a day of beauty in preparation for the big day ahead. Lauren has 6 stylists, and multiple spa staff, to help get all of the ladies ready. The day is a success; everyone is happy and smiling, and Liv knows she owes it to Lauren and Zoe for helping make that happen. When she walks over to get her rollers removed, Lauren is sitting in the chair next to her.

She says, "Hey bride to be how are you feeling?" Liv replies, "I am good; thanks to you and Zoe." Lauren smiles at her as she says, "I'm here to help you mama; anything I can do to relieve your stress. I got you. But honey, make no mistake Zoe and I did try, as you could see last night before you left; but mama Pope and your grandmother are the heroes." Liv asks, "What do you mean?"

Lauren says, "Liv we tried to tame those two; but they were too wild for us. So I put your mother on the case, and she teamed up with your grandmother. By the time they were done; they had us all at that table shut down, and contemplating our own life choices." Liv laughs as she says, "Lauren you're a nut. But I know you're not kidding. When they get upset, the world stops honey."

Lauren says, "Girl I knew there was trouble, when the full legal name came out, Elizabeth Catherine Pope. Child I sat up straight, and your mother wasn't even talking to me, or about me. But I felt every word." Liv replies, "Girl, I know what you mean; we are grown women, and they can still make us feel like kids, by saying our entire name." They crack up as Lauren says, "You know how our mama's and grand ma's do. My mom is the same way, and she's living in my house. It never stops I guess."

As Zoe's hair is finished; she walks over to Liv, and Lauren talking. She asks, "What are you two gossiping, and laughing about?" Liv says, "Lauren was just telling me about mama and grand ma talking to the group last night." Zoe says, "Liv mama was vintage pastor Evelyn, slash mama Pope, and grand ma was the equalizer; they went straight gangster preacher on us, after you left. We were not ready; just let me testify."


	230. Chapter 230

They all crack up once more; Liv knows them too well, and everything Zoe and Lauren are saying fits perfectly. As Zoe adds in some extra comments Lauren doesn't mention; they get to a point where they are in tears laughing. They have never been so thankful that the other ladies were all still under the dryers. The conversation Liv has with Zoe and Lauren does her heart good; it also tells her she needs to give her mother and grand-mother, huge kisses and hugs of thank you, for their check session.

As they begin to regain their composure Zoe says, "I know Ellie apologized, so don't be shocked when Abby does too." Lauren says, "Yes honey, and it's going to be a good one. I promise." They all snicker; they are careful not to be too loud so others don't hear their conversation. When their hair and make-up run through is complete; Liv surveys all of the ladies looks, and approves of them. They all look gorgeous, and she is beyond pleased with their look as well as her own. They all take pictures to document the occasion. It's the first time she has genuinely smiled concerning this wedding in several weeks.

As they prepare to leave the salon going to lunch; before they separate for the rest of the day. Abby comes over to Liv. "Hey Liv do you have a second?" Liv says, "Sure Abs what's up?" She sees her struggling to get the words out; which is odd for Abby, because she's always so outspoken. At first Liv thinks to let her off the hook by interjecting; but at the last minute, she hears Fitz in her head. He's saying, "You need to let her be accountable for her actions; they both need to grow up."

She's shaken from her thoughts by hearing Abby say, "I am really sorry, for causing so much drama with Ellie. You're my best friend Liv, and I don't want to fight with you, or ruin your day. I am ashamed of my actions, and I hope you can forgive me." Liv smiles at her as she says, "Of course you're forgiven Abby; I appreciate you apologizing, it means a lot to me. Thank you."

Abby smiles at her as she says, "You're welcome; still besties?" Liv laughs as she says, "Yes Abby. We are still besties. I just need you to understand that Ellie and Zoe are my sisters. I share information with them too, and our relationship is completely different from my relationship with you. I want you and Ellie to be in my wedding that's why I asked you. You are both important to me okay?"

Abby nods her head in agreement, as she says, "I know; it was stupid for me to get that mad. I am really sorry, and I will do better at keeping myself in check." Liv smiles at her and says, "Thanks again Abby," as they hug and leave for lunch, with the rest of the ladies.

Lunch is a great; they talk about the wedding details, and some of the media coverage of the wedding and election. Her mother talks about how displeased she is with some of the negative comments they have heard. Her grandmother replies, "You can't make everyone happy all the time; so why try." They all agree it's an impossible effort.

During the discussion, Ellie asks, "So what did you two decide to do for your honeymoon?" All the ladies coo and grin; Liv laughs as she says, "We are going to do a quick trip upstate, to a wood cabin over the weekend. We can't do anything too extravagant, due to the election being in two weeks." Zoe says, "That sucks; but I guess you could always do a honeymoon post-election." Liv replies, "Yeah that's a possibility. But I really don't care much about it; I just want to be married to him." They all say, "Awe," teasing her about her statement.

"That's sweet Livy." Says Lauren. Liv replies, "It's how I feel; I'm just beyond ready to be his wife. I don't need a honeymoon to solidify anything between us. We tend to make everywhere we go a honeymoon anyway to be honest." Her grandmother says, "Well said Liv." She smiles as she says, "Thanks grandma." Liv then thinks to ask, "How are all of the accommodations coming with everybody?"

Her mother replies, "All is well at our house, besides Zoe suffering from withdrawals from Andrew." The table erupts in laughter, as Zoe says, "Mama really?" But she laughs too, because admittedly, it was funny, as Ellie cosigns her statement. Lauren says, "All is well with us too, right Abby and Quinn?" Quinn says, "Yeah, it's been fun hanging out with you ladies; it's been like a slumber party." Abby follows with, "I agree I am having a blast; despite missing David for the last few days."

Liv is happy to hear they are all doing well, despite being spread out between Lauren's, her mother's, and the hotel. She then says, "Quinn, and Abby, after lunch you can come back to the hotel with me and Zoe. That way you can see David and Huck, while Zoe visits Andrew or Drew as she prefers to call him." Zoe laughs as she says, "Why does that bother you?" Liv says, "It doesn't bother me. I am just curious as to why you're the only one who calls him Drew. Fitz has known him for 20 years, and he calls him Andy."

Zoe says, "Well he actually prefers Drew; most people he knows calls him Andrew or Drew. Fitz and the family are the only ones who call him Andy." Liv thinks for a moment and she's right; even she calls him Andrew. Liv replies, "Okay, I see your point; you can call your boo whatever you want." Zoe and the ladies laugh at her retort.

As the laughter dies down; Abby and Quinn let Liv know, they are interested in catching a ride with her to the hotel. Lauren hears them and says, "Well darn; just ditch me Abby and Quinn." They suddenly feel bad; but Lauren lets them off the hook by saying, "I am just joking; go be with your men ladies. Mine is at home already; I understand its fine."

Ellie has an awkward look on her face, that Liv spots. Lauren's comment hangs in the air for a moment, and Liv sees Ellie, sip her drink, as if to keep her mouth shut. Liv starts to wonder, if Ellie really is doing okay, with Lauren and Marcus being around them this weekend. She's prayerful, no incident unfolds.

After another few minutes of chatter all of the ladies agree, they need to get moving; Liv has to meet Fitz for the tasting, and still has to drop Zoe, Quinn, and Abby off at the hotel first. They say their goodbyes, and all disburse after lunch, going their separate ways, until tomorrow's rehearsal dinner.

As they ride to the hotel; Liv gets a chance to check in with Zoe about her and Andrew, and thank her again for her help with the gift. She knows she was having a hard time with him opting to stay in a hotel; instead of staying at their parent's house with her. It took some time for her to get over it. But before she could say anything, Abby asks, "So Zoe how's it going with you and Andrew?"

Zoe smiles and says, "It's going good Abby; I cannot complain. He's great." Liv asks, "So you're over the sleeping in separate places issue?" Zoe looks at her and says, "Yeah I am. I can't believe I was so mad. But yeah, I am over it. It honestly makes sense, especially with grandpa and daddy creeping around at night." Liv and Abby both laugh, as Liv says, "Daddy thinks he's slick; did he come into the basement, and act like he was looking for something?"


	231. Chapter 231

Zoe starts smiling as she says, "Girl yes; all Drew and I did was shake our heads. That night we knew this wasn't going to work. But I didn't want to be without him." Liv says, "I get it; it's hard to go from sleeping together nightly, to sleeping alone, even if it is for only a few days. We've only been here for 2 days, but I am sure it feels like more to you three."

Abby chimes in, "Yeah I agree; it feels like it's been a week." Liv says, "Well, Abby and Quinn. I really appreciate you two opting to stay with the bridal party group, instead of staying with your men at the hotel. That shows dedication; thank you." They both say, "You're welcome," with smiles. "Zoe, I want to thank you again for your help with Fitz's gift; I can't thank you and Ellie enough for agreeing to help me." Zoe says, "Liv I keep telling you it's no problem; we are family, and we love you. So it's a no brainer."

Abby and Quinn smile at the love between Liv and Zoe. They love each other, and back each other without pause. Liv says, "I know we are family Zoe; but I don't take anything for granted, you know me." She replies, "Yes I do sissy, and I appreciate you for being you." They smile at each other as she says, "Thanks for offering to drop us off at the hotel Liv." She replies you three are more than welcome." At that moment, they pull up to the hotel, and the three ladies get out. As they exit, Liv says, "Have fun ladies." They all giggle and say, "We will." Liv laughs at them as she stays in the car, and heads to their reception venue for the tasting.

The ladies step onto the elevator, excited beyond belief; Abby asks, "Does Andrew know you're coming Zoe?" She replies, "No, I am surprising him; what about David? Does he know you're coming to see him?" She replies, "Yeah, it was his idea. I would've taken a cab over here, if Liv hadn't offered to drop me off." Abby asks, "What about you Quinn?" Quinn says, "Yes, he knows I am coming. I texted him." She says with a smile.

The door opens, and they all walk to their respective room numbers. Huck's room is first in the line of suites; Quinn has a key, so she walks in without knocking. Andrew's is further down the hall than David's. Zoe hears Abby knock on his door, and her screech, when he opens it, pulling her inside.

When Zoe rounds the corner, she almost bumps into a woman, coming from the opposite direction. They both say excuse me, and keep walking; when she arrives at Andrew's door, she's expecting a great reaction. However, after knocking, she hears him say, "Did you forget something?" The look of shock, displays on his face, when he sees her. Suddenly she realizes, the woman she almost bumped into, must have been coming from his room.

Before he can say anything, she asks, "Who forgot something Drew?" He sighs and says, "Zoe it's truly not what you're thinking baby." He reaches for her, to pull her inside the room. She pulls away and asks, "Was that woman in the long trench coat, just in your room? Was that the business you said you had to take care of this morning?" He sees she's upset, and he knows that if he touches her, she is going to go ballistic.

He steps back and says, "Zoe I will answer all of your questions; but only if you come inside, and let me explain. I am not doing this in the hallway." She blows by him, hotter than fire; he closes the door, and walks toward her, once she's inside. She says, "Okay I'm inside; talk damn it! Who the hell was that? Why were you with her in your hotel room Drew? Damn it answer me!" She looks around the room quickly, and sees nothing is out of place, and he's fully dressed. But still something isn't right in her mind.

He takes a breath and says, "Remember the earrings you saw in the tiffany's catalogue." She looks at him like he's crazy; he notices her look, but says, "Just work with me here. Do you remember?" Feeling confused, but realizing, he isn't going to tell her what she wants to know unless she plays along with him, so she gives in. She says, "Yes Drew, but what does that have to do with you and that woman?"

He steps toward her as he says, "Remember I said that they would look better, if they were a mix of emeralds and diamonds, rather than all diamonds?" Still pissed off, but starting to calm a bit she says, "Yes." He says, "That woman is a jeweler Zoe; she's made pieces for me for several years. Her father made my parent's bridal set. She's taking over his business, and she was delivering a gift I had her make for you." She places her hand over her mouth in shock, as he pulls the box out of his pocket. He walks toward her; when he opens it, she begins sobbing and falls into his arms.

He hugs her through her tears consoling her; he waits for her to calm down. They sit on the couch; she can barely look at him. He knows she feels ridiculous for thinking he was cheating on her; but he lets her off the hook. He says, "It's okay Zoe; you don't have to say anything."

She replies, "Baby that's where you're wrong; I owe you the biggest apology ever Drew. I am so incredibly sorry; I just missed you so much, and when I got here, and you looked at me like you didn't expect me I lost it." She grabs his hand as she says, "Please forgive me baby; I am an idiot. I am ruining this aren't I? What the hell is wrong with me?"

He looks at her and feels her sincerity, and embarrassment; he says, "Zoe I forgive you; I understand how it looked. You had every right to be concerned with what you saw. I would've been upset too. But beyond that baby; I need you to know that I would never cheat on you. I need you to know that, and believe it Zoe, for both of our sakes. We have nothing if we don't have trust." She nods her head in agreement, as she says, "You're right Drew; I will get better." He smiles at her as he says; "I know you will baby," As he kisses her lips sweetly, after wiping her tears, he holds her for a moment.

After a moment of quiet, she asks, "Do I still get the earrings?" He laughs as he shakes his head and says, "Yes silly; you still get them." He sits up, and opens the box back up. She stares at them; they are the most beautiful earrings she's ever seen. He was right, the emerald and diamonds, does look better than the all-white diamonds. As she marvels at them, she says, "Drew these are gorgeous; why did you do this for me?"

Without hesitation he says, "Because I love you, and I wanted you to have them." She feels the love in his eyes, and his touch; they share a kiss, and she says, "I love you too." He smiles at her and jokingly says, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out." They laugh together and cuddle on the couch for a moment. She can't believe she said it out loud; true he's said it to her more times than she can count. But this was the first time, she's said it to him, and it felt amazing. It wasn't forced; it was easy and free flowing.


	232. Chapter 232

He looks down at her and asks, "What are you thinking about?" She replies, "How much I love you, and how easy it is to love you." He smiles after hearing her; he says, "It's pretty easy to love you too baby. Thank you for loving me back, and being able to say it. I know that was hard for you. Given your past."

She responds, "Actually it wasn't hard; it came out easily no prodding. I am in love with you Andrew Jacob Nichols, so you'd better not break my heart." He smiles at her and says, "I am in love with you too Zoe Alyssa Pope, and I promise never to break your heart. I will protect it, and guard it with my life."

They share a kiss that lights both of their fires instantly. He picks her up, and carries her into the bedroom; he lies her down on the bed, and they experience the best love making session of their relationship. She is now completely uninhibited, and loving him with all she has. This is a moment she will never forget, and she knows he won't either.

When Liv arrives at the venue; she is greeted by Fitz, Melissa the wedding planner, and the caterer Angela. As she walks up to them, she sees that as always, Mr. Grant is being his charming self. He's flashing his bright whites, and his hair is extra curly today. Not to mention how well his suit is fitting as always. When he sees her, he extends his arms as he says, "Hey babe; we were just talking about you."

They share a quick kiss, as she says, "I hope it was all good things." They all laugh as Angela says, "Yes of course. I was just saying how I appreciate working with clients who are decisive, punctual, and knowledgeable about what they want. It makes my job so much easier." Liv smiles as she says, "Well thank you; that's a fair assessment of me." Their conversation is interrupted, by the sound of plates being placed on the table. They all look around and Melissa says, "Looks like we are ready to begin."

They sit at the table and taste all of the courses, as well as the cake; they make their selections rather quickly. After suggesting some slight changes they move through the appetizer, and entrée's, and on to the cakes. He picks German chocolate cake for his groom's cake, shaped like his home state, and she selects red velvet, and dark chocolate for layers of the wedding cake. The wedding cake will be stacked like gifts. It's a beautiful image, Liv cannot get out of her head.

Everything tastes delicious; they finish the tasting, and meet with Melissa for a few minutes. Melissa reconfirms the rehearsal dinner location, menu, and time frame. When they are done, Liv and Fitz leave together, heading back to the hotel to prepare for the donor dinner this evening. As they relax in the back of the car; she shares her morning with him.

He's happy to hear the ladies worked out their beef; thanks to her mother and grand-mother's efforts. He finds them regulating the situation hilarious, and says they are the original fixers. She agrees, they can handle anything, without batting an eye. He tells her how well his morning went for him too; the response in upstate New York was remarkable. She smiles as she listens to him.

When he finishes he asks, "Why are you smiling?" She says. "Because you are stoked about this election, it's been a long time since you've been this happy baby." He agrees as he says, "Yeah, it's been a long winding road. Honestly, I am excited for it to be over."

She understands his point; it's been brutal, and it will be great to be able to wake up in the same bed every night for a while, win or lose. She strokes his face as she says, "It's almost over baby; we can make it." He replies, "Yes we can babe," As they share a kiss. After the kiss, she settles into his chest, as they ride back to the hotel.

During the ride she falls asleep; he wakes her as they arrive. They pull in through the lower level, and he helps her out of the car. She's clearly still tired so he swoops her off of her feet, and carries her. She gasps and then says, "Baby put me down." He laughs as he says, "I told you I could still pick you up. Just relax babe, I don't want you to fall; you're still sleepy." She smiles at him, and kisses his lips sweetly, as she rests her head on his chest.

When they get to their suite, he sits her down on the bed and says, "Now I will put you down." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby; you take such good care of me." He replies, "It's my pleasure babe," As she lies back onto the bed, after removing her shoes. He hears her yawning and asks, "Are you going to be able to go to the dinner tonight? You seem tired babe." She responds, "Yes, I will be okay; it's not until 8:30 anyway."

He looks at the clock and sees it's only 5:00 and says, "Well, I am going to let you nap, while I go check in with Cyrus, as well as the guys." She yawns as she says, "Okay baby. I will be here when you get back." She says rolling over, and getting comfortable in the bed, still fully clothed. He looks back at her and watches her drift off to sleep; he knows she's exhausted. Perhaps a nap will do the trick.

As he leaves the suite, he sends her a text telling her again where he is; he knows she tends to forget nowadays, especially, when she's talking before falling asleep. He chuckles as he recalls the incident, which led him to taking this precaution. He can laugh now; but there's nothing worse than an angry pregnant woman. He text's Cy to let him know, he's on his way to his room; when he gets there, Sally and Jennifer are there too.

"Hey the gang's all here!" He says as he walks in. They smile and say, "Hello," As he takes a seat. Sally asks, "Is Liv off doing wedding duties?" He replies, "No, she's sleeping; she's running herself ragged these days. Frankly, we can't wait until this is all over." Jennifer says, "Tell me about it; I have to skype with my kids daily, so they can remember what I look like."

They all laugh as Cyrus passes him a folder with number calculations in it; he notices everyone has the same folder and the grin on Cy's face as he says, "Turn to page 2." Fitz flips to the page, and sees why he's so giddy; the projections have him taking all of the major carrying states including Ohio. Fitz asks, "Am I seeing this with my own eyes?"

They all laugh as Sally chimes in saying, "Why yes Mr. President to be you are." He smiles at Sally as he says, "Thank you Madam Vice President to be." As the briefing carries on, they review the strategy session from earlier; they all agree, things are looking very promising, if these projections hold true. However, they both know that polls are never exact, or ever enough to tell the full story. So they have to continue to keep the pedal to the metal to the end. Seeing the meeting is ending; Fitz prepares to go.


	233. Chapter 233

As he prepares to leave; Sally says, "With the numbers being so good Fitz. That means you and Liv can take more time for a honeymoon." He replies, "I doubt it Sally; we plan to go to a cabin upstate over the weekend for now. Regardless of the numbers, we need to be focused on the campaign. Liv feels the same way."

Jennifer smiles as she says, "It's a blessing to have a fiancé, who understands politics huh?" He responds, "Yes it is; she's great. She decided we could do something small now. Maybe after the election, we can go to Fiji or Mexico; basically somewhere warm, private, and on the beach." They all agree with their idea.

Feeling the need to get going, Fitz says, "Well, I need to go check on the fellas, before getting dressed for the donor dinner." Jennifer asks, "Is Liv going to make it?" He replies, "She says she will; but we will see how she feels when she wakes up." Jennifer replies, "Yeah, it can get tough, the further along you get; how many months is she?" He replies, "She's 5 months."

Sally and Jennifer both say, "Yeah that's about right. If you can, encourage her to sleep; she needs her rest." He nods in agreement and says, "I will do my best; see you all a little later." He says as he walks out the door. Feeling inspired and pumped up from his briefing, with his campaign crew; he goes to Andrew's room first; but when he arrives. He remembers that Zoe is visiting. So instead of knocking on his door; he sends a group text to Harrison, David, Andrew, and Huck too, just to check in with them.

He knows his cousin James, will be arriving tomorrow with the family from California, and Jayson is with Ellie. So he doesn't text them. He gets a response from everyone; apparently everyone has company. He asks no questions, and politely goes back to his room, to check on Liv.

When he arrives, the room is quiet; he checks on Liv, and she is still asleep. It's 6:30; he figures he will let her rest until 7:00, before he wakes her, to see how she's feeling. He goes into the bathroom, showers, and changes. She never once wakes up. He knows she is dead tired, and it's no wonder. She's been up since the crack of dawn.

He hears Sally and Jennifer saying to encourage her to rest. So he makes an executive decision; he kisses her forehead, and wakes her, as he says, "Baby, I am going to go to the dinner; you stay here and rest okay? I will be back as soon as it's over." She wakes slightly; she hears him. He sees her nodding, and she says, "Okay, love you." He says, "I love you too," As he leaves.

As he gets on the elevator, he sends her another text, telling her he went to the dinner without her, and he'd see her later. He meets the campaign crew in the lobby; they see Liv isn't with him. He lets them know, she was just too tired. They understand, and head to the restaurant for the dinner.

The restaurant isn't far; they arrive within 10 minutes. They are right on time, and are shown to their table. As they are seated, their tablemates walk through the door; Fitz makes it a point to put Cyrus, between him and Cynthia. Thank goodness for place cards, the thinks to himself. He hears Liv in his head saying "be smart." As everyone settles into their seats dinner begins within a few minutes.

The conversation is steady and somewhat interesting; Fitz manages to stay awake and remotely interested. After the final course he gets up to go to the restroom. As he walks down the hall his phone rings. He sees it's Liv. He answers, as he says, "Hey sleepy head. I was just thinking about you." She says, "Hello yourself, Mr. President!" He smiles as he says, "How do you get information in your sleep?" She laughs as she says, "Cyrus emailed me the projections report, and of course. I talked to Meagan. Congrats baby!"

He says, "Liv it's just a projection; it's not final." She sighs as she says, "We know it's not final Fitz; but you can get some enjoyment out of it. You deserve it. Come on." He gives in and says, "Okay, you're right. It is pretty exciting, and a great accomplishment." She smiles as she says, "Thank you for taking a moment to take it in; I mean it baby, you deserve it, and more."

He grins as he says, "Thanks baby." She replies, "You're welcome. By the way; that great news is why I am not completely peeved at you, for not waking me up, to go to the dinner with you." He laughs as he says, "Baby I tried; but you were too sleepy. Its fine anyway, we are just wrapping up. So I should be back in the next half hour. Did you want something to eat?"

She's still a little miffed that he didn't force her awake; but her hunger overrides her as she says, "Yes I'll take a chicken salad." He smiles as he says, "Anything else?" She replies, "No, nothing else." He laughs as he says, "So you don't want a vanilla shake?" She laughs as she says, "Okay, yes please." They share a laugh together as she replies, "You know me too well." He agrees, by saying, "Yes, I do. I will order your food, and then I will be on my way baby." She replies, "Okay, hurry back; I love you." He responds, "Love you too," As he goes into the restroom.

After using the facilities; he exits the washroom, and walks down the hall toward the dining room. He sees Cynthia coming down the hall. As they get within talking distance, she says, "Too bad Liv couldn't come." He replies, "Yeah, maybe next time. Thanks again for your support Cynthia; I appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to help you let me know." He says as he prepares to walk away. But she grabs his hand, as she says, "You can show me your appreciation in my hotel room. Maybe I left your check there by mistake," She says with a wink.

He pulls his hand away from her, and steps back as he says, "You can give that to Cyrus Cynthia; oh and the check too. Have a good evening." He could see the anger on her face; but he could care less, as he walks away from her. He thinks to himself; some things never change with her.

She walks up behind him; he hears her heels clicking. He stops and she says, "Fitz are you seriously going to walk away from me like this? My good word and hard work has landed over half of your donor dinners. You owe me considerably; if nothing else for old time sake."

Again he steps back from her; making space as he says, "First of all your logic is laughable, because I don't owe you a damn thing, and I made you no promises. Second, in case you've forgotten in the last 10 minutes; I am not single, and beyond that, I am not interested either.

But for your hard work; I again say thank you on behalf of the party we both serve this great nation through, and if that's not good enough; I don't know what to tell you. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to make a to go order for Liv. She and our baby are hungry. But you have a good night; oh and keep the check or don't keep it, I don't care. It's not worth the grief of taking it if this is how you want to handle business." As he walks away, she snarls, and he hears her grumbling; but has no cares to give about her feelings.


	234. Chapter 234

When he gets back to the table, he places Liv's order. As he waits for the food, Cynthia returns to the table; she's clearly upset. But she's trying to act like she isn't. Someone asks, "Is everything okay Cynthia?" The question shakes her, and makes her realize her face was telling on her. She tries to rebound quickly by saying, "Oh yeah, I am fine; I just found out I lost the bid on a job that's all." Because they know she owns a construction company; the story plays well. But she and Fitz know the truth behind her mood change.

Shortly after that, Cynthia presents Cyrus with the check of the evening; Fitz publicly thanks her, and the other donors at the table. He knew she'd cave; it's too difficult to come up with a plausible reason for withholding the check. Trying to extort sexual favors from the candidate you're supporting, in lieu of a donation that's already promised, and paid for by others; doesn't sound like a viable answer.

Moments later, his to go order is ready, and they prepare to go back to the hotel. He sees Cynthia watching him; he ignores her, and walks out the door without as much as a goodbye, along with the others of the campaign staff. As they ride back, out of the blue Jennifer says; "Fitz, I want you to know, you handled yourself very well tonight, with Senator Baily." He and Cyrus look at each other, and Sally says, "Please, she did everything, except do a strip tease at the table in your honor."

They all laugh at Sally's remark, as Fitz says, "Thank you Jennifer. I did my best to avoid any craziness." She agrees by nodding as she says, "Yes you did, and she should be ashamed of herself. That was very disrespectful, and totally unnecessary; I can't stand women like her. Those women give female senators a terrible reputation."

They all agree with her take on the situation. Cyrus says, "Well the good thing is, it's the last donor dinner you will be doing for this campaign. We are done." Fitz replies, "Yeah that is a good thing, because I don't think I could take another one.

Sally says, "I think we all have grown a bit weary of the dog and pony show at this point. But it's for a good purpose, and a necessary evil." They all agree with her view. Jennifer asks, "So are you ready for the big day Fitz?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah, very ready; you all are coming to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow aren't you?" They all reply, "Yeah, we will be there. It's at 6pm right?" Says Cyrus. Fitz replies, "Yeah, the dinner is at 6 at the church." Sally says, "Yes, we will all be there with bells on."

He smiles as he says, "Good, it will be great to have you all there with us. I also want to thank you all for your support during this election. I know we've thrown you all some curveballs, with Liv and I being together, then pregnant, and now marrying. But through it all, you've all stood by us, and we appreciate it greatly." They all say to him in unison, "You're welcome."

Seconds later, they arrive at the hotel; as they exit the car, they all say good night and Fitz heads to their room. When he enters the suite it's quiet, but he notices mood lighting in the bedroom. He walks into the room and sees Liv lying back on the bed, in a sheer light blue baby doll nightie, and her hair down.

She sees the look on his face, as she says, "Hello again Mr. President." He's speechless at first; she gets out of bed, and walks over to him. He's staring at her, as he sits her food and drink down on the dresser. She pulls him close and helps him remove his jacket and his shirt. As they kiss deeply, she feels his hands run down her body.

He grips her ass and lifts her suddenly; the kiss breaks as she gasps. He responds, "Hello First Lady." They share a smile as he lies her on the bed, removing his shoes and pants in the process. Before he climbs on top of her he pauses. She notices his hesitation and asks, "Why are you stopping?" He strokes her face with his hand, as he says, "You're just so damn beautiful." His words warm her spirit, and her desire for him. As she sits up to meet him half way; their lips meet, and they are immediately swallowed by passion and ecstasy.

He kisses her deeply, and moves down to her neck; her moans fuel him, as she whispers his name in his ear. She sounds so good; he doesn't know how much longer he can last. He's literally struggling to keep it together; he wants her so badly. He's licking and sucking on her neck, as he massages her breasts.

The more intensely he touches her the more she moans. He unties the straps of her nightie exposing her bare breasts, and throbbing nipples. He flicks her left nipple with his tongue, and he aggressively licks it. He feels her dig her nails into his back, and her legs around his waist tighten, as she moans "OOOOH Baby. Don't Stop."

Loving how sexy she sounds as he pleases her; he rolls his tongue around her right nipple slowly and sensually. Then suddenly engulfs the rest in one fail swoop. His suction is so powerful; it quickly overwhelms her. Her back arches, she's thrusting her hips as she holds onto him tight. She's moaning his name and begging him to finish her. Her climax is his endgame, and he intends to deliver. He sucks a little harder, and then like pressing an elevator button. The wave of orgasm washes over her.

Upon her release; he releases her breast, and makes a trail of kisses down her body. As he slides down her body; he kisses and rubs her belly several times, making her smile through her drunken look of orgasm. He licks her folds lightly; then cleans around her crease, sucking, and licking her inner thighs.

"Damn you taste good." He says, out loud making her smile, as she rubs the back of his head. Upon cleaning up her essence soaked thighs; he gives her crease a few good stiff licks, which causes her to moan his name several times. Then catching her off guard; he plunges his tongue deep inside her core, while simultaneously massaging her nub.

His action causes her to pop up onto her elbows and scream, "Oh God!" As he pleases her like a man possessed, chasing after her climax yet again. All she can do is lie back and take it, with no complaint or resistance. His tongue is pure magic delivering such great pleasure to her body; she feels her arousal wall about to break. He feels her end is near also, her juices are flowing mightily, and he feels her walls spasm.


	235. Chapter 235

He quickens his hand pace; her thrusts sync with his head, and hand motions. She's grunting and moaning profusely, and it's turning him on even more. He's ready to drink from her; so he pushes her easy button. Suddenly she grips his curls with her fingers, she feels her clit twinge. Her back arches yet again, and she explodes on command. Her release is so plentiful, that she soaks the bed; his cleaning licks leave her giggling, and beyond pleased.

He kisses up her body, and lies atop her once again. Her eyes are again half closed, and her body is full of sweat. Despite being high off of orgasm; she pulls his face to hers, as they kiss passionately and deeply.

Between his kisses, and his touch, her body revels in pure pleasure. As their tongues duel; she feels his tip rubbing against her folds. The urge to feel him overtakes her; she wraps her legs around his waist tightly, and pulls him into her.

Normally he'd hold back or stop her; but he's so caught up in her scent, and her love sounds, he gives in. She encases him upon entry; the kiss breaks momentarily as he exclaims a hearty, "OOOOH Fuck!" She smiles at him sinfully, as they stare at each other. His pace is moderate initially, he's pacing himself. It feels so good he doesn't want to rush it. He wants to take his time.

But the gushiness from her wetness, and her walls beginning to spasm, is triggering him to pulsate. He has to abandon his plan; so he gives in to the desire to speed up. As he increases his pace, she starts sucking on his neck, and licking his ear. The desire to pound her intensifies, so he lifts her right leg, and begins to pound her strong and hard.

The power in his thrusts pushes her to the edge quickly, as she moans, "Damn Fitz It's So Good!" He replies, "MMMMM Yeah Baby!" Her wetness and his stiffness combined; is sending both of them to another level. They are sliding to the point of no return, and neither one of them can stop it or slow it down. So after a host of thrusts; they fall off the edge together screaming, sweating, and swearing.

While lying next to each other, trying to recoup; he strokes her hair, as he stares into her eyes. He loves running his hands through her hair. He leans in and kisses her, as he asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes just in thought a little." He asks, "About what baby?" As he rubs her belly, and she responds, "Tonight is our last night together before we are married."

He looks at her with some confusion. She smiles at him and says, "You forgot didn't you?" She sees his confusion disappear, and a look of sadness comes over his face. She touches his face and says, "Baby don't look like that; it's only one night."

He still doesn't say anything for a moment; he just looks at her. Then he asks, "Do we have to do this?" She replies, "Fitz please don't do this. We talked about this baby. It's tradition; the bride's in our family spend the night before the wedding with the family."

He takes a breath and says, "I know Liv; you're right. We did talk about it, I guess with everything going on; I just forgot about it. I guess I should be thankful it's only for one night." She kisses his lips as she says, "Yes and you get to have me every night after that forever." He gazes into her eyes as he says, "That's an offer I can't refuse."

They share a sweet kiss that escalates quickly; feeling the need to take the lead. She rolls him onto his back; he grins at her as she climbs on top. She steadies herself, and angles her hips, as she slides down onto him; he stares at her reaction to his entry. Her facial reaction to him entering her always turns him on. As she lands at his base she moans, "OOOOH Damn!"

Despite her being on top; he grips her thighs, and begins thrusting hard and fast from below. He's leaning her back, so his shaft rubs her clit; her arousal wall is climbing fast, and so is his, the feeling is amazing. He's filling her up, and leaving no room to spare.

Between his length, his girth, and his stroke, she is at his mercy, and she knows it. It feels so good she relents; letting him take her over the edge. He feels her let go; she follows his lead, and his thrusts get stronger. Her climax is on the cusp, they both can feel it. Her clit is twinging and her walls are contorting. She's leaning back on her own, moaning his name profusely. She sounds so good; he feels his own arousal spiking. She feels his arousal rising like hers. She knows she's closer to letting go than he is; but still encourages him to join her.

She uses her sure fire weapon of dirty talk, to push him closer to the edge; she's challenging him, like only she can, and he's loving every minute of it. Feeling herself slide faster and faster down the road of climax; she lets go completely, and falls willingly into euphoria. With a release of her juices, and the spasms of her clit; his arousal ceiling shatters, and he joins her immediately after her release.

After collapsing onto him; he holds her in his arms. He strokes her back, as they calm down, catching their breaths. They share some sweet kisses, as they revel in the moment, sharing non-verbal I love you's. Their connection is so strong, it often leaves them both in awe at times. After lying together for a few minutes, she dismounts.

As she sits up on the bed, her stomach growls loudly; they both laugh, as he says, "I guess you've worked up an appetite." She hits him playfully; as she gets up to wash her hands. On the way back to bed, she turns on the lamp on her side; she grabs her take out container, and her milkshake. He fluffs up her pillows, to help her sit up comfortably; then before she gets settled, he says, "Hold on; I will be back." He gets up and goes into the kitchen; when he returns, he has a breakfast in bed tray. She asks, "Where did you get that?" He smiles and says, "They are in the kitchen; I figured this would make it easier for you to eat."

She smiles as she says, "You're so sweet baby." He places the tray down in front of her, and she places her food and drink down onto the tray. Knowing her milkshake is probably melted, he asks, "Did you want another milk shake? I can order you one from room service." She tastes it and says, "No this is fine babe. But thank you." He kisses her lips sweetly, as he says, "You're welcome sexy."


	236. Chapter 236

As he climbs back into bed with her; she eats her salad. She asks between bites, "So tell me about the dinner; how was it?" He replies, "It was okay, until my run in with Cynthia." She replies, "I wish I could say I was surprised. But what happened?" He sighs and looks at her, as she eats. She hears him pausing; and looks up at him, waiting for his response. He knows she's not going to let it go; so, he explains their conversation.

Liv allows him to finish the story without interruption; as she listens she finishes her salad, and sips on her semi cool milk shake. He sees her smile at the end of his story; he's sure she's going to say something. But he wasn't ready for her response. She looks him squarely in his eye and says, "What a thirsty bitch."

Her response catches him completely off guard; they both bust out into laughter, as he says, "Seriously Liv; thirsty bitch?" She responds, "Given the fact Sally and Jennifer both picked up on it: I'd say it was an accurate assessment. Wouldn't you agree?" He has to admit; she's right. "Yes babe; I agree. But that's funny." She smiles at him as she says, "Glad I could make you laugh honey." She then asks, "Oh, did you get to catch up with the fellas earlier?"

He replies, "No I didn't; they were all busy with their plus ones. So we communicated via text." She responds, "Oh wow; I guess love is still in the air from earlier." They both chuckle, as he says. "I guess you're right." After finishing her drink; he takes her tray, and her trash, and disposes of it for her. He loves taking care of her, and she enjoys him doing it. When he comes back in the room; she's yawning, as she turns off the lamp.

He climbs into bed, and as he settles in on his side, she's sliding over to him. He smiles as she invades his space. He doesn't mind at all; in fact he prefers it. As they get into their normal sleep mode he begins rubbing her belly, and like clockwork their baby begins to move. The feeling makes Liv giggle and smile; she yawns as she says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too, as he kisses her neck and holds her close.

When morning comes it catches Liv and Fitz at the breakfast table; they are starting a little later than normal. Largely because of their classic late dawn early morning sessions they've grown accustomed to. They had to skip the gym, hit the shower, and have just enough time to get some breakfast before they start their busy day of wedding preparation.

As they finish up their meals they discuss the plan for today. "So babe what's your schedule look like today?" Liv asks. "All of us are getting our haircuts this afternoon, we already have our tuxedos, and I am meeting you at the church at 4:30pm for rehearsal. After which you leave me lonely over night to run the streets." She laughs at his joke and says, "Running what streets?" He says, "They are taking me out." She's intrigued, she asks, "Who's taking you out?"

He replies, "Andy rented out a club downtown; so we are going to hang out there and relax." She doesn't like the sound of this at all; it actually upsets her a bit. He sees her facial expression change as she asks, "What kind of club did you say this was?" By the tone of her voice and the look on her face, he realizes how he sounds. He tries to calm her concerns, as he says, "Liv it's not a strip club; you know I wouldn't do that, even if I wasn't running for public office."

She's looking at him still with concern in her eyes. He takes her hand and pulls her over to him to sit in his lap; you're the only one I want a lap dance from Liv. I promise you nothing like that is happening tonight okay." She looks at him and says, "Fitz, I just can't handle another woman touching you like that okay?" He sees the seriousness in her eyes and reaffirms his promise. She believes him; she just had to be sure, by hearing him say it twice. They share a sweet kiss, and she calms down.

He attempts to break the seriousness by asking, "Do you believe me?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes I believe you." He replies, "Good; you'd better be following the same formula young lady." She laughs as she says, "Babe I am 5 months pregnant, and I am going to be at my parent's house." He smiles and jokingly says, "Hey I believe Barbara and Evelyn can get a little rowdy. You never know."

His silliness makes her laugh; his goal is achieved, she's grinning. She loves that he always makes her laugh. Thinking about the wedding she asks, "What time will your family be here?" He replies, "They will be here in about an hour; so I figured I'll let the guys get unpacked. Then I can swing back around and pick them up, maybe take them to get their haircuts if needed. That way we can come to the church, after we leave the barbershop, do some sight-seeing, and grab some lunch."

She smiles as she says, "Good idea babe." He replies, "Thanks baby; I have my moments." He replies with a smile. He asks, "What about you?" She says, "I am taking the bride's maids, and you're female family members out to brunch, do some lingerie shopping, and relax with the ladies, until the rehearsal dinner. So my day is pretty light too."

She notices some new found interest in her words; he says, "Did you say lingerie shopping?" She laughs as she says, "Yes I did; I need some new pieces. I feel our nuptials warrant fresh lace, and sheer material, you can rip off of me." He grunts as he says, "Really? Are you taking suggestions or requests?" She smiles and replies, "Sure, what would you like Mr. President?" He grins at her and says, "Honestly, you naked is the sexiest outfit you could wear for me." He sees some confusion on her face, as she asks, "So you don't like it when I dress up for you?"

He replies, "Of course I do baby; but the best part, is seeing you without it. I love your body pregnant or not. I just don't want you to get caught up, looking for the perfect piece to wear, because you're already wearing it every day, okay?" She takes in his words, and they make her feel warm all over. She leans over to him and says, "Thank you." He asks, "For what?" She replies, "For always loving me for me, and never letting me forget that you do."

He smiles at her, and he sees the sweetness in her eyes. He takes her hand, and pulls her into his lap. As she gets settled he says, "You're welcome beautiful lady, and after tomorrow I will spend the rest of our lives reminding you of that fact; so you'll never forget." They share a kiss that connects them instantly.


	237. Chapter 237

As the temperature in the room begins to climb, they are brought back to earth quickly. Fitz's phone rings; his family is at the hotel. Despite having to end their making out session; they excitedly go to greet them. They relax and chat for a few hours, before they separate into groups. Liv is giddy about spending the day with Jamie, Jill, Aunt Hellen, and Aunt Lydia. Fitz is just as happy to see James, Uncle Lawrence, and John.

As they go their separate ways; Liv sees the ladies have already gotten pedicures, and manicures; so they are good to go meet the rest of the ladies at the mall. Liv notices Jill's belly, and asks, "Jill are you going to be comfortable, getting into this SUV?" She responds, "Yes Liv. I will be fine; I know I am further along than you, but girl we are both pregnant." Liv and the ladies laugh. As they climb into the truck Liv, and the ladies catch up quickly, since their last visit. She's happy to see everyone is in good health and spirits.

Jill is ready to pop; her due date is in one week. So they talk about her birth plan, and Liv gets some ideas of some options. After the baby talk; during the drive, each of the ladies speak of some last minute items they need to purchase at the mall. Liv thinks of this as a great thing, because she was trying to figure out, how she would lingerie shop for her honeymoon, with his aunts standing next to her. She heard his words this morning; but she still wants to just take a look at what's available, maybe she will find something and maybe she won't. It's no big deal; but she at least wants to look.

When they arrive at the mall; they walk into the entrance, and there waiting in a group, is the bridal party, and her grandmother and mother. The groups meet, greet, and mingle; before long they all decide on what they all need to find. Liv lucks out when Aunt Hellen and Lydia hook up with her mother and grandmother, and decide to shop together. So the rest of the ladies agree to shop together too; they decide to divide and conquer, and meet back up in 2 hours in their current meeting spot.

As Liv and the ladies walk away, she tells them her goal, of finding the sexiest compliment, for her and Fitz's honeymoon. All of the ladies accept the challenge; in addition to their own lists, and they hit the stores. Over the course of the next two hours, the ladies laugh and talk. What's great, is how the groups are intermingling; Liv never knew Jill had teeth, but she is showing them brightly hanging with Ellie and Abby.

Not surprisingly, Lauren, Quinn, Zoe, and Jamie are also getting along well. It was a great time for everybody; all of the conversations were fun and light. Liv doesn't remember laughing this much at the mall since high school. After finding everything all of the other ladies needed; but not finding many prospects for Liv, they stumble upon one store they hadn't tried.

Its a store dedicated to sexy clothing for expected mothers. "How did we miss this store?" Asks Jamie. "They have to have what you're looking for in here Liv." Says Jill. All the ladies agree, "Yeah Liv. Let's see what they have." Says Ellie. Zoe grabs her hand, and the ladies descend on the store's merchandise.

The store really does have a great selection of clothing and lingerie, and despite the store type. Many of the elements they find, can be found in regular sex shops too. So it's not all exclusively, for pregnant women. Liv finds an array of options. But nothing jumps out to her for her wedding night. "What's wrong Liv?" Asks Abby. Liv says. "All of the stuff here is great; but I don't see anything that grabs me."

Quinn over hearing their conversation says, "What does Fitz like to see you in?" When the question is asked, it seemed like everyone was spread out and busy. So they didn't hear it. But as Liv is preparing to answer the question; it's like the world has stopped, and everyone's watching.

Ellie sees the look of embarrassment forming on her face, and she says, "Come on Liv. We are all women, we all love you, and no one is judging. It's a good question, and a fair one. We are looking for lingerie for you; so spill it, so we can help you."

Only Ellie could come at her like that and she not come back with a slick retort. Liv sees the faces of all the ladies; they just want to help as she requested. "Okay you're right; I am just kind of private about some things ladies. So don't take offense to my apprehension." Jamie replies, "We are family Liv; so it's all good. Just share enough of what you're comfortable sharing." Liv smiles at Jamie and says, "Well to keep it simple; he likes me. Just me naked is his favorite." They all giggle and so does she; when the giggles subside though, a voice says, "Liv I think this would work."

They all look over, and Quinn hands her a box, with a long ice blue ribbon in it, tied into a bow. They all look at the box for a moment, before a sales woman comes over. She says, "ahh one of our specialty items. I have this one myself."

They laugh and smile as Liv asks, "So what's the concept?" Quinn replies, "You wrap it around yourself, and when he pulls the string, you're unwrapped." They all look at Quinn, as she speaks; the look on her face tells them, she has fond memories of using this item. Quinn realizes the eyes of everyone being on her, and she says, "Or you can do whatever you want."

Everyone laughs including her and the sales woman. The clerk chimes in saying, "She's exactly right; the fabric stretches, and can cover a significant amount of skin, and it's very flexible. Plus it feels great against the skin too; it's strong and sturdy, so you can use it for bindings, or tie it in a bow around your body. Ellie says, "Well damn; I need to get out more." Everyone laughs.

"It sounds like it would be a winner Liv; what do you think?" Asks Zoe. Liv says, "I agree, it's perfect; I think he will love it." Jamie replies, "Girl don't get pregnant while pregnant." Liv says, "I'll do my best not to; "As they all laugh, Liv, Jill, and Abby makes various purchases.

As they walk out of the store. Abby asks, "So do you have a plan, of how you're going to execute this little trick?" Liv replies, "No, I haven't thought about it; the best plans are spur of the moment." Abby says, "Wow, I am surprised at you; after all you are Ms. Plan ahead perfect." Liv laughs, as they all stand out in the meeting area, waiting for the other group.

Liv says, "Things are changing for me Abby; my whole view is changing. I don't think the same way anymore. Fitz has changed my world in more ways than one, and I am enjoying it. Being spontaneous is how we got together; following my plan, wouldn't have landed me here right now. So I am trying this no plan thing for some things, and seeing where it leads." Ellie and Zoe both say to her, "We are proud of you Liv. That's huge for you." Abby chimes in, "Agreed; good job girlie."


	238. Chapter 238

All the ladies are taken in by the moment, of love and happiness over flowing. Even Jamie realizes the significance in Liv's statement; she says, "Kudos to you, for figuring out; living life and planning life is not the same thing."

Lauren says, "Hey, I like that;" Jamie says, "It's just something, my daddy says all the time, and it has always held true to me. So I share it wherever I go. Some people spend so much time planning things; they never get to live life and enjoy it."

Liv says, "That's true; I am guilty of that for sure." Jamie says, "We all are at some point or another; but the key is recognizing when you're doing it, and making a change. I know dad's wisdom helped Fitz a lot with his relationship with Uncle Gerry, and the situation of his upbringing."

Liv responds, "I can see that being helpful for him; thank you for sharing that with us Jamie." Jamie smiles at her and says "you're welcome Liv." Jill chimes in saying, "Awe, family and friend group hug." Everyone participates, and as their embraces end. Liv sees her mother and grandmother walking with Fitz's Aunts. They all meet up again, and head off to lunch.

After sharing the details of all the great deals they all found shopping over lunch; the ladies enjoy each other's company even more. At the end of lunch, Liv thanks everyone for being so helpful to her and Fitz, on their journey together. She lets them know she appreciates everyone, who is doing their part in getting them to the altar peacefully and happily. Her message is received, as they raise their glasses of iced tea. in celebration of the moment.

After their fun ladies lunch; the women disburse to their cars, and go to the church for the rehearsal. When they arrive at the church the decorations are hung, and the sanctuary looks fantastic. Liv is in awe; her mother hands her a tissue, as her grandmother holds her hand. "It really is beautiful Liv." Says her mother. The ladies all look around and are in agreement. "Yes it is grandma; it's exactly as I pictured it."

"Hello ladies, I hope those are tears of joy I am seeing," Says Melissa as her and her assistant approach them. Liv dries her eyes and says. "Hello to you too, and of course they are Melissa; you've done it again girl, thank you." Melissa smiles at her and says, "You're more than welcome Liv; it's been my pleasure. How are all of you ladies doing today? I am Melissa the wedding planner, and this is my assistant Katie. We should be ready to start soon; the guys just arrived a second ago. So let's get ready." Liv replies, "Yes mam; we will be ready." Melissa says, "Great; I will be back. I need to check on some details." She says, as she walks away.

As Liv turns around, Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia both smile at her; Aunt Hellen says, "Liv this church is gorgeous. I understand you grew up here?" Liv replies, "Yeah, born and raised, and baptized in the pool downstairs. We all were. My family has been coming here since my grandmother was a baby." Her grandmother chimes in, as she says, "Yes that's true, my siblings and I were all baptized here, as well and my children."

Aunt Lydia says, "That's fantastic; having the ceremony here is a great idea." Liv says, "Thank you ladies. I thought so too. I am very excited to have it here, and the fact my papaw is going to marry us is the icing on the cake."

She sees they are giggling at her, and she says, "Did I say something wrong?" Her mother says, "You haven't called him papaw in public, since you were little Liv." She says, "Oh goodness, did I say that?" Everyone shakes their heads yes, and she has to laugh at herself. "I didn't realize I said it." Her Aunt Hellen says, "No worries dear; I won't hold it against you. It's cute." Liv says, "Thanks Aunt Hellen."

As Liv looks around the church, she sees James, Cyrus, Sally, Jennifer, and Daniel Douglas come in. Liv says, "Excuse me ladies, I need to go speak to someone; I will be back." She walks over to greet them; she says, "Hello campaign family. How is everyone today?" Sally says, "Hello Liv; we are fabulous thank you. We are really enjoying our down time in New York. Thanks again for inviting us here with you and Fitz."

Liv replies, "Well, it's our pleasure Sally; I am glad you're enjoying your stay, and glad you all could make it to the rehearsal, and the dinner." Cyrus says, "This is a beautiful church Liv." She responds, "Thank you Cy; my family has come here for generations. It's special to us." She sees James and Jennifer looking around at the decorations; she smiles at them, as she says, "Do you two like the decorations?" They both smile at her as James says, "The sanctuary looks magnificent Liv." Jennifer follows with, "Who is your wedding planner?"

Liv says, "Melissa Cambridge; she also did our birthday party. Isn't she amazing?" They all agree saying, "Yes." She agrees; Melissa continues to wow her with her abilities to do great work. As the moment of awe, calms down; Daniel Douglas asks, "So are you pumped for the big day?" Liv replies, "Yeah I am Daniel Douglas; it's exciting and I am ready." He replies, "Well I am sure it will be perfect; you should have no worries. Where's the groom anyway?"

Moments later, she hears a familiar voice, she smiles before turning around. The voice says, "Has anyone seen my beautiful fiancé; I have been calling her all day, and have yet to get a response. So I am hoping she isn't a runaway bride." Everyone laughs as she turns around, and he's standing behind her; she turns into his arms, and they share a sweet kiss and hug.

The sight of their embrace, evokes a loud awe, among the crowd; which makes Liv blush a little. Before the campaign crew walks away to give them a little privacy together; they all exchange pleasantries. "Thanks for coming." Says Fitz. They all respond, "You're welcome." Sally says, "We will sit here and watch the ceremony; but we will leave you two to have some time alone." Fitz responds, "Okay thanks Sally; bye everyone." They wave good bye, as they walk to their seats.

Liv says, "Hey babe, sorry I didn't get your calls; my phone was in my purse again." He smiles and says, "That's okay. I knew you were busy; I didn't want anything, other than to stalk you, because I missed you." She smiles at him and says, "I missed you too baby. But I had a blast with the ladies. How was your day?" He sighs as he says, "It was good; we got haircuts and shaves, and picked up some last minute stuff. Now I am here, ready to practice marrying you."


	239. Chapter 239

His statement makes her grin; she says, "You can stop charming me, I am already marrying you." He replies, "I will charm you forever Mrs. Grant to be." She kisses him sweetly, as she says, "I love the sound of that; I can't wait to be your wife baby." As their kiss ends, he holds her in his arms, until Melissa announces it's time to get started.

As they begin the practice, Melissa and her assistant Katie, tells the group what she expects, and how she wants everything executed. Liv loves the layout of everything; it's like she designed it herself. She loves having two ring bearers so both of her nephews can take part in the wedding. The only thing that would've been better is if Jaylen could've been the flower girl; but she's not old enough yet. Therefore, Jamie's daughter Katelyn will be the flower girl.

After hearing the layout and Melissa's requests, everyone seems to be on board with everything. The practice begins, and the kinks are worked out, over the course of the next hour. Rolling into hour two; everyone knows their places and cues, and the last walk down the aisle, is absolutely perfect. Liv and Fitz both make it through their vows, without crying the final run through. However, the first time everyone was crying, including Melissa. They celebrate the perfect procession with a prayer, and everyone goes downstairs to eat.

The rehearsal dinner meal is Liv's mother's famous lasagna with bread sticks and salad. The dessert is her grand-mother's sweet potato pie. The food is a great hit; Aunt Hellen and Sally keep begging Liv's grand-mother for the recipe. Liv and the rest of the Pope women knew that wasn't going to happen. Nobody knows that recipe but her, and it's staying that way.

As the night carries on; Cyrus and James talk with Fitz and his family, as Jennifer ingratiates herself with Liv's sisters and bride's maids. Liv looks around and sees every facet of her life present, and it makes her cry. Not tears of sadness; but those of joy. She's the happiest in this moment; thinking about the joys of her life, and the moment she wrote her vows. She dries her tears though, so that she doesn't alarm anyone and rejoins the group.

As they all congregate eating and talking; Liv again feels the love she felt at the lunch earlier with the ladies. There's just something about being surrounded by people who love you; it really moves your spirit. It gives you the motivation to do great things. In that moment she decides the second part of the gift she wants to give Fitz at their reception. But she wants to get some feedback.

She excuses herself from the table while Fitz talks with the fellas. She pulls Fitz's Aunt's to the side, and asks their opinion of her idea. She says "Hey ladies, I have a surprise to go along with the photograph idea, you two helped me with. Which by the way, thank you so much; the photos came out gorgeous. I can't wait for you to see them tomorrow." Aunt Lydia says, "You're welcome honey. What did you need our opinion on?" Liv says, "I want to perform Natural Woman for him at the reception."

The look on both of their faces, tells her the idea is touching. Aunt Hellen says, "Oh goodness; Liv. He would lose it, but he'd love it, because it's coming from you." She smiles at her as Aunt Lydia says, "I agree; he'd love it Liv. You'd make him cry in public no doubt." She hugs them both, as she says, "Thank you ladies; I was hoping you'd like the idea.

Will you two do me a favor by keeping this quiet?" They both say in unison, "Yes of course." She takes a breath, and says, "Great. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be really special, and I owe its success to both of you. Thanks for helping me with this surprise for him, and being so supportive of us." They both bring her close for a hug, as they say, "You're welcome, your family, and that's what family does."

After their embrace, she hears Fitz's voice. He asks, "What's going on over here?" She turns to face him, as she says, "Nothing nosey; I am just talking to my two new Aunts." He laughs as he says. "So you're taking claim over my Aunt's?" Aunt Lydia replies, "What's yours is hers, and what's hers is hers." They all laugh together; the moment is fun and good spirited.

Seeing the evening is coming to a close. Fitz wants to spend some more time with his lady, before they have to part for the night. He takes her hand, as he says, "Well, I don't mind sharing what I have with her; she's my everything." His response touches Liv, and his aunts hearts; as Liv says, "Awe baby; I love you so much," and she kisses him. Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen both decide to leave them alone for a moment. They walk away while they are kissing.

When the kiss breaks, Liv and Fitz notice they are standing alone in the corner. Liv says, "I didn't mean to run them off." Fitz surprisingly says, "I don't mind; I want you to myself." Liv hears him and sees something different in his eyes. She asks, "Are you okay baby? Do you need to talk about something?"

He replies, "I am okay Liv; I just, I don't know. I see you with everyone here, and you're having a great time. You're so beautiful and happy. But I feel like something is missing." She sees his struggle, and feels it tugging on her heart. His words click for her. She says, "You miss your parents."

He looks at her quietly and then says, "Do you think so?" She replies, "Yes I do baby, and it's normal. If I didn't have my parents. I'd be the same way. I'm so sorry baby." He touches her face, and he says, "Don't apologize Liv; it's not your fault. But you may be right. I know they both would've been here, if they could've been." She replies, "I agree they would be here. Maybe they'd be at different tables; but here nonetheless."

Her joke makes him laugh. She loves his smile, and she says, "I love your smile. It brightens my day." He replies, "Thank you; yours does the same for me. Not to mention your vows." She grins as she says, "Thank you; yours were quite touching as well." He responds, "You're welcome, and I mean every word baby." She says, "I know baby; so do I."

Feeling like they need a little alone time; she takes his hand and says, "Come walk with me." He follows her willingly; they go for a walk down the corridor. They walk and hold hands, as she gives him an impromptu tour of the church she was raised in.

He listens to her tell stories about her youth; her and her sisters, Lauren, Marcus, and Harrison singing in the choir together. He tells her that he heard some of the stories about them, from Harrison and her father and grandfather today. She smiles as she says, "Music has always been what I use to cope with things. When I was thinking of my vows, there was a song I couldn't get out of my head."


	240. Chapter 240

He asks, "What song?" She replies, "Tears of joy." By Faith Evans. He says, "I've never heard that song before." She smiles as she says, "Really? Then you're in for a treat." She takes him to the music room, where she sits at the piano. "Wait you play the piano?" She laughs as she says, "Yeah I do and so does Ellie and Zoe."

He shakes his head as he says, "Will I ever know everything about you?" She laughs as she says, "I hope not; I wouldn't want you to get bored." He smiles as he says, "Bored with you? Never." She laughs in response. As she begins to play he sits down and listens; she has real skill. The music sounds amazing. When the lyrics start, her voice fills the room and surrounds him; the acoustics are fantastic, and she sounds incredible. As she plays and sings along; he hangs on every word of the song. Some key lyrics catch his ear

**"When I think about it baby, all I can do is shake my head. Cause there ain't no explanation (baby) oh you must be heaven sent. With your crazy crazy crazy crazy love. Boy you got me so messed up. Sooo Messed up.**

**Now all I know is your love I tear up when I think about you boy. You've got me so emotional but when I cry now they're all tears of joy. Im crying now but its not like before; baby these are tears of joy; I aint been the same since you walked through that door; baby these are tears of joy."**

The words speak to him; they connect him to her. It's like he has a better understanding of her and the meaning behind her vows. He gets now why she states in her vows he taught her how to cry tears of joy. When she finishes the song; he's standing by the piano now. As she stands up she sees the tears in his eyes; she doesn't say anything. She just hugs him. They hug and hold each other for several minutes in silence.

He says, "That was beautiful Liv." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby; it captures how I was feeling when I wrote my vows perfectly. Before you baby I didn't know joy, or love like I know it with you, and I hope I can be your joy, through your pain of loss." He smiles at her, as he says, "You are my joy baby; you're the reason I can stand, the reason, I can even breathe sometimes. It's all because of you and our future. That's why you're my everything." His words touch her; he says, "I love you so much Liv." As he touches her belly, their baby starts to move right on cue. They both smile as she says, "I love you too."

Their moment is broken by Harrison, "Sorry to break up the love fest guys; but it looks like everyone is ready to clear out." Liv and Fitz both groan; neither want the moment to end. "Fitz says, "I guess we have to go huh?" She replies, "Yeah for now; but we will be back tomorrow," she says, as they exit the room holding hands.

As they walk back toward the dining area, Fitz says, "Harrison, I wanted to say you and Ellie sounded incredible today?" Harrison says, "Thanks man; I appreciate it. Ms. Ross better known as Ellie brings that out of you." Harrison and Liv crack up. Fitz says, "What?" Liv explains, that when they would sing, or perform as kids, Ellie was always the diva in charge of everybody. So they called her Ms. Ross, short for Diana Ross. Ironically though, she could always get them to sound their best. She's a great vocal coach; all of her best recordings are because of Ellie. Fitz says, "Wow, so does your mother and father sing too?"

Liv replies, "my mother does; dad not so much, but he can carry a tune. Music has always been huge in our house." Liv sees the look in his eyes. She asks, "Baby what's wrong?" He replies, "Nothing is wrong babe; I am just in awe of your family. You are all so talented." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby; I am sure our babies will be great reflections of both sides of our families." They share a kiss, and continue their walk outside to meet up with everyone. Before they leave; Melissa reminds everyone of their duties for tomorrow, and wishes everyone well, dismissing the group for the night.

As the meeting ends, Liv stands with Fitz behind her; he's rubbing her belly, and kissing on her neck, making her laugh and the baby move. He whispers in her ear; "I don't want to say good bye yet baby." She looks up at him and says, "It's not good bye baby is good night; I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I will be the one in a cream dress and a vail." He laughs at her joke, and says, "You're right." She feels him pull her closer as he says "damn I'm going to miss lying with you tonight." She feels him pressing against her and says "you are so not fair for that." He laughs deviously as he says, "I know."

She hears her name being called, and he hears his as well; their partners for the evening are all ready to go. His Aunts and family are riding back to the hotel with him. She's going to her mother's house with her family and bridal party. Despite everyone urging them to leave; she turns toward him, and he takes her hand.

He pulls her to the side of the building in the shadows. As he leans her against the wall; he grabs her ass, and pushes up between her legs, as he kisses her deep and long. When the kiss breaks they both lick their lips and take a breath with a smile. He says, "I've been wanting to do that all day." She smiles at him as she says, "Thanks for doing it." He laughs as he says, "You're welcome." They peck once more, as he walks her to the waiting car; they kiss again tastefully, and they say good night.

As Liv gets into the car; she's grinning like a fat kid with cake and cookies. Her mother asks, "Liv are you okay?" She says, "Yes mama I am fine; I am just in love." Everyone in the car thinks her reply is cute; they say, "Awe," which makes her laugh. Ellie says, "Yawl are too darn cute Liv." She replies, "Thank you Ellie; so are you and Jayson."

Ellie grins. As the driver pulls off, she remembers her surprise for Fitz. She grabs her phone and text's Lauren about using the recording booth tonight. She responds to her with a yes. Liv takes a breath and says, "Great, that almost blew up." Her mother asks, "What's wrong?" She explains to everyone the surprise she has in store for Fitz. They all are touched, and want to watch her practice. Liv agrees to it, and is getting super excited about it.

As they get near her parent's house; Liv let's the driver know, there has been a change of plan. She gives him directions to Lauren's mother's house. As she gives him directions; she text's Jamie, and asks if they would like to come over. However, Jamie declines; she mentions everyone being tired. Which makes sense, they did just arrive earlier today. Liv lets them know it's not a problem, she will see them tomorrow, and wishes her a good night. Their conversation ends just as they pull up to Lauren's mother's house.


	241. Chapter 241

Seeing the house brings back monster memories; Zoe says, "Liv and Ellie, do you remember when you two, beat up the Baker sisters on Lauren's porch that summer?" Liv and Ellie bust out laughing; Zoe could remember the most inconsequential things at the oddest moments. Their mother says, "Zoe where did that come from?"

Zoe laughs as she says, "I don't know; it just popped into my head." Then the look on her face changes. Zoe says, "Wait, before we get out of the car. I wanted to tell you all something. I keep getting distracted." Ellie says, "Okay, go ahead we have to wait for them to get here anyway." Zoe says, "Okay, last night Drew gave me a present." Her grandmother says, "Is that what they are calling it these days?" All the ladies crack up as Zoe laughs and says, "Oh goodness Nana no. I am talking about a real present." Her grandmother says, "I am sorry baby; that was too easy. Go ahead."

When their laughter settles, she says, "He gave me a pair of 8 carat diamond and emerald earrings." Her mother says, "Say what?" Ellie says, "For real sissy?" Zoe replies, "Yes, here is a picture of them." She shows them the picture she took with her phone. Liv says, "Oh God, those are gorgeous Zoe." They all nod in agreement, as she replies, "thanks ladies, I am so happy. I even said I love you last night, after he gave them to me."

Her grandmother says, "Hell, after looking at those earrings baby, I'm sure you did." Again everyone laughs at her jokes; but Barbara sees Zoe is trying to be serious, and is getting upset. She says, "I'm sorry Zoe, don't be mad; you know your nana doesn't mean any harm." Zoe smiles at her and says, "I know nana; it's okay, I just wanted to share with you all, and find out what you all think." Liv says, "Well, thank you for sharing it with us Zoe; but I don't think our opinion matters. The question is, how are you feeling about accepting the earrings, and the whole I love you thing?"

She replies, "I loved the earrings, they are beautiful. I just didn't expect them, and I didn't know what to think at first." Ellie asks, "Did you ask him about them? Like what he was expecting?" She replies, "Yeah, he said that he gave them to me because he wanted me to have them. Because he loves me." Evelyn says, "That's sweet Zoe. It sounds like he just wanted to give you something special. It's obvious you two love each other honey, so what's up? Are you having second thoughts a day removed?"

Zoe says, "No mama, not at all. I just can't believe that I am falling for him so quickly. It's kind of scary. I never would've thought I'd be here at this point so fast that's all. I feel like I am in a whirlwind." Liv says, "Love can be amazing sissy, and when it's with the right one, it can happen very fast. Take my word on that one. I was living life single one day, and in love four months after meeting Fitz."

Zoe says, "True Livy, you're the poster child for whirlwind romance. So let me ask, does it ever dull out?" Liv smiles as she says, "Honestly, no it doesn't. I mean it's not perfect. We disagree, and we argue, but at the root of it is love. So we always find a way to compromise and work our way through it." Ellie says, "Which leads to the bomb make up sex." They all bust out into laughter, and in complete agreement with her response.

When the laughter dies down, Zoe says, "Thanks Liv, I was starting to think I was crazy. I feel so happy with him all the time, even when we disagree, I find myself wanting to fix things, and not be mad anymore." Evelyn says, "That's called being a grown up Sweet Pea, and you're doing a great job of having an adult relationship. That's important." Her comment makes Zoe feel like confessing. She says, "Thanks mama, but I still have allot of work to do." Barbara asks, "What do you mean Zoe?"

Zoe says, "I almost didn't get the earrings." They all look confused, Ellie asks, "Why what happened Zoe?" She explains the misunderstanding about the jeweler." Ellie and Liv shake their heads, as they laugh and then Ellie says, "Zoe you can't fly off the handle every time you get upset. Save that for when you need to be that mad."

Her mother chimes in "I agree, things are going to happen, and you have to learn to remain calm. There's rarely a need for that much emotion to be expressed. It's good that Andrew is patient with you baby girl. But don't push it, people can only take so much." Zoe replies, "I know mama; he's very patient. But I get it; I have to learn to keep my temper in check. It's a battle, but I am dealing with it. That's why I said I am a work in progress."

Barbara says, "We all are Sweet Pea, that's for sure. Nobody is perfect. You have my temperament, and honestly, it's a curse. But it's manageable. Anger management helped me tremendously. It helped me learn to listen and process situations and information, before I react." Zoe replies, "I think you may be on to something there Nana. I've always had a battle with my temper."

Both Liv and Ellie say in unison, "We know." Zoe rolls her eyes at both of them playfully. She says, "I will check into some therapists, and see what I can find; thanks grandma." Her grandmother says, "You're welcome baby. It's my pleasure."

As their conversation ends, a black Escalade pulls up next to them, in the driveway. When the doors open, they see it's Lauren, her mother, Marcus, and the bridal party. They all get out of the car, and go inside the house. When they get inside, everyone exchanges pleasantries; it feels great being in Lauren's childhood home again. The memories are all flooding back. Everyone's ready to get started.

Apparently Lauren feels the same way; she's already in the basement. Quinn says, Liv I didn't know you sung." Liv replies, "Yeah it's a hobby." Abby says, "Stop it; it's a hobby she really could've perfected, and been a star. I am sure." Quinn says, "Wow you're that good?" Liv laughs as she says, "Maybe maybe not; but tonight let's hope I am good enough to lay this track, and not embarrass myself tomorrow; when I perform it for my future husband."

Liv and Ellie both take her hands and say, "We will be your back-up." Liv smiles as she says, "Really sisters; you would do that for me?" They both say, "Yes we would." She hugs both of them and says, "Thank you both, so very much; you are life savers." Zoe says, "You're welcome Liv." Their conversation is interrupted by Marcus saying, "We are ready for you Liv." She grabs a bottle of water, and they all go downstairs to the studio. "Wow this is just like old times." Says Liv. Zoe replies, "Yeah we had lots of fun in here growing up." Lauren agrees, as she says, "It was definitely the hot spot when we were kids."

As Ellie looks around; she remembers, how she and Marcus would make out in the booth, or on the couch, sometimes between sets. Her thoughts break, as she hears Liv talking. Liv says, "Well let's see if we can make some more magic as adults." Marcus replies, "After you my dear," as he ushers her into the booth. Liv advises, "My sisters' will lay the background vocals for me." He turns and looks at Ellie as he says, "Okay we can do that." Ellie sees the way he's looking at her. She looks away; trying not to give him much eye contact. He looks so good; she's been fighting off the stares for the last three days, and she's determined not to crumble now. It's the birthday party all over again.

Liv's mic check interrupts their stare this time, as Liv takes her place in the booth. Marcus snaps out of his haze and begins to work the boards, as Ellie agrees to direct Liv, while the others watch. After thirty minutes of dedication, the track is laid with main vocals. Ellie and Zoe then go in, and lay the back ground vocals in the same time. The entire time Ellie is in the booth; Marcus' eyes are glued to the glass. Ellie feels him looking at her, and she stares back, as she sings with great deliverance and power.

When the session ends, listening to the finished product, they are floored at how good it sounds. When the playback is done; everyone is overjoyed. Liv says, "Ellie, you and Zoe killed it." Marcus chimes in saying, "Like always, pure perfection El." She smiles at him; nobody calls her that but him. She replies, "Thanks Marc." Lauren breaks the pause, by saying. That was great, you all did very well."

Marcus again, falling from his haze, says, "Liv Liv you did kill it too. Your new husband is going to be wowed beyond belief. You've still got those pipes girl." Liv laughs at his nick name for her from their childhood. She replies, "Thanks Marcus. Can you go ahead and burn that copy for me?" He replies, "Yes I can do that for you now. I will have it for you in about 10 minutes."

A half our later, after looking at the old photos of them growing up; cracking jokes and telling old stories; the CD is done, and they decide to call it a night. All the ladies go back to Liv's mother's house except Lauren. She said she was too tired to hang out. Liv thinks this is kind of odd, but lets it go. She's a bit tired herself. They arrive at the house and play the CD for Liv's dad and grandfather.

They both are in awe, at how great she and her sisters sound. Her grand-father says, "Sounds like Aretha." Liv laughs as she says, "You're too sweet. Thank you Papaw." He replies, "You're welcome Peanut." Her father says, "You definitely have a gift baby girl." She replies, "Thanks daddy." Evelyn says, "You all sound wonderful girls." They all smile as they say, "Thank you mama." She responds, "You're welcome girls."

As the ladies pop popcorn and sit around talking about everything, and nothing, a question that Liv didn't expect is posed. Her mother asks, "Liv, do you have a prenuptial agreement?" She replies, "No mama we don't." Ellie says, "Wow, I thought he would've wanted one." Liv replies, "No, he's never wanted one with me; he had one with his ex though. He asked me if I would sign one, and I said yes; but he decided he didn't want to do one."


	242. Chapter 242

Zoe asks, "So are those supposed to be a bad sign for a marriage?" Liv says, "I don't think so; I think they are great for all parties, as long as they are structured properly and fair." Abby disagrees, as she says, "I think they are hogwash; if you love me, put a ring on it without a contract." Quinn says, "I can see both sides of the argument; but I would sign one if asked." Liv says, "Thank you Quinn that's my point."

Barbara says, "Well I don't believe in such things. I'm with Abby, if you're marrying someone, you're sharing all you have period." Evelyn agrees with Barbara. So the group seems to be split. Liv says, "Zoe here's what I will say; it doesn't mean anything negative, by signing one or not signing one. Nothing is guaranteed. But if you're marrying someone, and you want to protect what you have, and they wish to protect what they have too. It's a process that will meet both of those needs."

Zoe replies, "I understand the concept; I just don't get why people make such a big deal about them." Ellie asks, "Would you sign one Zoe?" She replies, "Honestly yes, I would. If it was fair." Liv smiles at her and says, "Way to be logical Zoe; what about you Ellie?" She replies, "Absolutely not sissy; I am not signing a contract on my marriage." Her mother and grandmother say, "That's right girlie." They all laugh; they know it's all in good fun.

Liv's father comes into the kitchen, where the ladies are gathered. He hears all of the commotion and asks, "Do I want to know what you all are talking about?" Her mother says, "Prenuptial agreements." He turns to ask, "Liv did you sign one?" Liv replies, "No daddy, he didn't ask me to." He replies, "That's a man in love alright." Liv asks, "So daddy you don't think a man loves a woman, if he asks her to sign one?"

He replies, "I don't think it's that he doesn't love her. But I think when you find the one. You know, and you want to share everything freely. I just don't see how that's the case if you're asking them to sign an agreement. But that's just me." Liv sees his point; but feels that love is not tied to an agreement.

It is what it is, and there's nothing wrong with being careful. Zoe says, "You make a good point daddy; but if the other person is in it for the right reasons. Why care about the money?" Her father says, "Agreed that's valid; but luckily I don't have that worry. I found the one a long time ago." He says as he kisses Liv's mother on the cheek. They all say, "Awe," and her parent's grin.

Liv loves that her father can still make her mother blush. It's really cute. "Where's grandpa?" Asks Liv. Her father says, "Oh, he's asleep in front of the TV in the den as usual." His mother says, "Let me go put this man to bed." She gets up and goes to care for him, as she says, "Good night ladies." They all say, "Good night."

Looking at the clock, they all see it's pretty late; it's already 11:30. "I know I promised movies tonight ladies; but honestly, I am beat." Says Liv. Ellie replies, "Girl we understand; your pregnant, and you've been on the go all day. It's fine. I think we could all use some shut eye. Liv agrees; they call it a night, and everyone heads to their respective rooms. Zoe and Liv are sharing a room. Abby and Quinn are sharing Zoe's room, and Ellie is sleeping alone in her room.

When Liv gets upstairs, she prepares for bed, and so does Zoe. Zoe asks, "So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Liv replies, "No, not really; I am excited and ready. I am so ready to be his wife." Zoe responds, "That sounds so special." Liv replies, "It is very special, when you have found the one. Do you think you and Andrew will be there?"

She responds, "I think so; we are moving along. Who knows what the next few years will bring. I am taking things as they happen." Liv agrees, as she says, "That is the best thing to do. Plans are always meant to be changed anyway." She hears Zoe yawning. As she settles into her bed, and they both get comfortable; but she asks, "Hey did you think things were a little awkward at Lauren's between Marcus and Ellie?" Zoe says, "I thought it was just me." Liv says, "No, it wasn't. I wonder what that was about."

Zoe says, "Well, we were in a room that they surely made more memories in together, than we all did as a group. So chalk it up to nostalgia." Liv nods in agreement as she says, "That makes sense. I didn't think about that, until now." Zoe says, "Mama says, once you love someone you never really stop, even if you're no longer together. Do you believe that sissy?" Liv says, "When it's the love of your life, yes I do sissy." Zoe says, "I do too." She hears her sister yawn again, and this time so does she. They laugh at each other, as they both say goodnight. As she turns over her mind drifts to Fitz and what he's up to. She's hoping he's safe and having fun.

It's almost midnight and they are on their way back to the hotel; the car is full of intoxicated men of various ages. Secret service has never had its hands as full as it does tonight. The evening went very well though; as promised no strippers; but tons of laughing, joking, and drinking. Everyone has had a very good time, and they know it's time to sleep it off.

They arrive at the hotel, and go to their respective rooms; however, Jayson bunks with Fitz, since he has a suite, with multiple bedrooms. When they get to the room; they order room service, and coffee. They each take their food, and go to their rooms. After Fitz showers and eats, he calls Liv; he's hopeful she answers. He thinks he's going to get voicemail, and then he hears, "Hey baby."

He smiles as he says "hello beautiful. I miss you." She giggles as she says, "You're drunk baby." He says, "Yes I am, and I am in love with you." She finds his drunk love talk cute. She replies, "I'm in love with you too; I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He replies, "Me too sexy; I want to see you right now." She laughs as she says, "Baby you don't need to see anyone right now; your way too drunk to do anything anyway."

He replies, "If you were here, I'd show you what I could do." She smiles as she says, "I know baby. But can you do me a favor?" He replies, "Anything for you Livy." She grins as she says, "Get some sleep honey, so that you'll be ready tomorrow." He replies, "Okay baby; I am going to sleep now. I love you." She responds, "I love you too," and they hang up.

She smiles as she hangs up with him; she sees a light from the other side of the room. She realizes, it's coming from Zoe's phone. She asks, "Zoe are you up?" She replies, "Yeah I am; Drew's drunk texting." Her and Liv laugh. "The men we've chosen huh?" Zoe says, "Yeah, but they are adorable, even when drunk." Liv replies, "I agree; good night sissy." Zoe responds, "Good night."


	243. Chapter 243

The Wedding Day

Liv awakes to bright sunshine and snoring; she sits up to gather herself. She realizes she's in her old bedroom, and of course Zoe is in her room. Even though she has her own room; when they were kids, she would always come into Liv's room to sleep. When Liv gets up, she looks over at her sister, and says to herself some things never change.

She wakes up with great energy; when she looks at her phone she sees, "Wedding day," on her phone. She smiles knowing that in a few hours, she will be married. That thought brings great joy to her spirit. Shaking herself from her happy bliss trance, she gets up to shower and start her day. They have to be at the salon at 8:30, and it's already 7:00am.

She wakes Zoe, as she says, "Hey Zoe it's time to get up hon, it's 7:00am." Zoe wakes and says, "Okay sissy; I am up. You go shower first." Liv laughs as she says, "Okay, but get up Zoe. We have to be on time." As she walks out the room, Zoe says, "Don't become bridezilla now." Liv laughs, as she heads to the bathroom.

She jumps in the shower and all she can think about is her man; what is he doing right now? She wonders. Is he hung over? Is he sleeping? She misses him so much, and cannot wait to see him. She again shakes herself back to reality, as she showers, and finishes her hygiene routine to free the bathroom. As she walks out she bumps into Abby. She says, "Good morning Abs." She replies, "Good morning bride to be."

Liv says, "Hey you're already dressed?" Abby says, "Yeah, I was up early walking, so I got back, showered, and I am ready to go. Your mother and grandmother are dressed already too. Quinn is in the shower downstairs now, and Ellie is about to come shower up here. Where's Zoe?"

Liv says, "She's still in bed; but I am getting her up. I am pleasantly surprised, everyone else is up. What about daddy and grandpa?" Before she can reply, Ellie says, "Grand pa and daddy are ready; they are in the den watching the news. We are just waiting on you and Zoe my dear; so let's get it girlie, we gotta get you married." They all three laugh, as Liv hugs them both saying, "Thanks matrons of honor; I love you both, and appreciate you very much." They both hug her back, and say, "You're welcome."

Their hug breaks and Ellie says, "Let me jump in the shower, and somebody go get Zoe's butt up; you know she requires 4 wake ups, before she gets up." Liv replies, "Yes mam." Abby says, "I am on it; let's get you dressed bride to be," As she ushers her into the bedroom, and Ellie goes into the bathroom. When Abby and Liv go into the room, Zoe is up and taking her clothes out of her suitcase.

"Hey Zoe, I was just about to come bounce on your bed, to wake you." Says Abby. Zoe says, "Well I am so glad I ruined that chance for you." They all laugh at her silliness. She asks, "Is anyone in the bathroom up here?" Liv says, "Yeah, sissy is in there; but Quinn may be done downstairs." She grabs her bag and says, "Okay I will try that one. See you two at breakfast." She says, as she goes out the room.

When she leaves, Abby asks, "So how are you doing this morning?" Liv says, "I am doing really well Abby; I am so excited and ready." Abby replies, "That's good; I am glad to hear it. What time do we have to be at the salon?" Liv replies 8:30am. But it's not far, so we should be able to leave hear as late as 8:20 if necessary, and still be on time."

Abby says, "You are really changing Liv; you're really enjoying life. I am so proud of you." Liv replies, "Thanks Abs, Fitz has taught me so much about living life, it's rubbing off on me. Since you're here. I wanted to ask what do you think about me opening a daycare center for OPA employees?"

Abby smiles as bright as the sun, as she says, "Oh goodness Liv; that would be great!" Liv agrees "I think so too; I just have to get some details together. But I think it's doable, and would be tremendously helpful to our employees. Don't say anything yet, until I tell you to okay?" She replies, "Of course not Liv. Hey let me get out of here, so you can dress; I will see you downstairs. "

Liv responds, "Okay bye." She's been kicking around the daycare idea for a while now, and she thinks it could work. She picks up her phone, and shoots her research and development team a text, to look into some options for a center, and the legal details as well.

After sending the text she dresses. Once done, she sees her text notification flashing. She checks it and it's Fitz. "Hello beautiful, I am sitting on the balcony of our suite, thinking about you, and our life together. I am so excited to be your husband, and give you my last name. I love you more than anything baby. Thank you for loving me in return. Love Fitz." She is in tears when she reads it; his love note warms her heart. There's a knock on the door, and she doesn't have a chance to speak; the door just opens. Her mother sees her crying, and asks, "Baby what's wrong?" She asks with a sense of urgency, as she comforts her.

She smiles through her tears, as she says, "Mama I am fine; Fitz just sent me a love note, and it got to me that's all. He's so sweet." Her mother hugs her as she says, "Awe sweetie; that's nice. You're really in love huh?" She replies, "Yes mama. So in love, and he loves me just as much." Evelyn says, "I agree Peanut, he really does. It does your father and I good to see you being cared for so well, by your future husband. We are overjoyed for you two."

Liv replies, "Thanks Mama." They share a hug, and then her mother says, "Oh, before I forget. I came to get you, because we are eating breakfast, and I know you need to take your vitamin. So we need to move, if we are going to get you fed my dear." Liv smiles at her mother and says, "Yes mam; let's do it." They smile at each other, as they walk out of her room hugging, heading downstairs.

Liv greets everyone when she comes downstairs; they sit down and eat hurriedly. As Ellie and Zoe help their mother and grand-mother clean up the kitchen, Liv and her dad talk. He asks, "Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" She replies, "Just in thought about my day today." He replies with a smile, "You're excited huh?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes daddy I am." Her father says, "I am very proud of you baby girl, and extremely happy for you and Fitz. It's going to be my honor to give you away today." Liv replies, "Thank you daddy." He responds, "You're very welcome," As he kisses her on her cheek.

Their moment ends, as they hear her mother say, "Okay ladies, let's roll out; operation hair is in effect." They stand up; they share a hug, and she kisses him on the cheek. She says, "Bye daddy; don't be late to the church." He replies, "Me and your grand-father will not be late. I promise baby girl."

Liv gets in the car and they head to the salon; when they arrive everyone is present. All of the ladies look super happy and ready to go. However, Liv does notice a difference in Lauren. She seems distracted. Nonetheless, everything is in place, and the day of operation hair is on a roll. Throughout the morning, Liv notices Lauren's attitude toward Ellie seems a bit off, and Ellie, doesn't seem to be fazed by it. But Liv decides to pay it no mind; she is all for anti-drama today. Ask no questions and you get no lies.


	244. Chapter 244

Instead, she takes out her phone, to see if Fitz has texted her any more, and of course he has. So she responds to him yet again. According to his texts he's fine; but she's wondering how he looks. She asks, "Hey love, can you send me a picture of your handsome face?"

As Fitz steps out of the shower, he sees a text from Liv; no doubt she is checking his faculties after their drunken conversation last night. He smiles as he responds to her; he snaps a photo of himself in the mirror completely naked, before he finishes dressing. That will catch her eye, he thinks to himself laughing, as he hits send.

When he exits the room, he sees Jayson in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Good morning friend." Says Jayson. Fitz replies, "Good morning; how are you feeling?" Jayson says, "I am doing well thanks. That was a hell of a good time last night, from what I remember." Fitz laughs as he says, "Yeah, I think I had fun too; I don't recall a lot either."

There's a knock at the door; Fitz yells, "Come in." When the door opens, its Andrew, and room service; Fitz asks, "You come bearing gifts Andrew?" He laughs as he says, "No, I was already coming down here, after checking in on the other guys, and I ran into the food service guy." Jayson explains, "I ordered food; we need something in our stomachs." Fitz replies, "I agree; thanks Jayson." Jayson replies, "No problem. How are the other guys doing today Andrew?"

Andrew replies, "Well, they are all up and moving around; Uncle Larry, looks like he's trying to hold it together, he will be better after coffee." Fitz says, "Man, he got that messed up?" Andrew says, "Clearly he did. But I think he will be okay. Harrison, Huck, and David were good to go. They were having breakfast in Harrison's room, while Dana got ready." Fitz says, "I'm glad Dana made it in. She must have flown in last night." Jayson says, "Yeah, I bet Harrison is glad she made it in too. He's been talking about her non-stop." They all laugh, knowing that's what it's like when you fall for someone initially.

Fitz says, "Well, it sounds like we all had a blast last night. Do you think everyone will be ready to roll and look the part in the next 45 minutes Andy?" He replies, "Yeah Fitz, we should be good to go." Fitz says, "Thanks for keeping everything together for me Andy. I appreciate it." Andrew says, "You're welcome man; it's my job as your brother and your best man." Fitz replies, "Agreed," As they share a half hug and handshake, and have a seat.

As the mood settles, Jayson asks, "So you holding up well Drew?" Andrew replies, "I'm good; a little tired, but good." They all agree with that statement. Jayson follows with, "So I hear things are heating up between you and Zoe." Andrew smiles as he says, "Yeah, they are a bit; but nothing too hot, we aren't ready for marriage like you two." Fitz and Jayson look at him laughing; Fitz says, "No one is pushing you down the aisle. You will get there in your own time, especially, with you giving gifts of custom jewelry my friend."

Jayson says, "Honestly my advice is don't rush it; when the time is right, you will know. But I agree, keep giving gifts like those earrings, and that will definitely speed up the wedding date." They all laugh at his joke, as Andrew replies, "Thanks guys; I can't lie I can see her being my wife. She's everything a man could want. Young, sexy, beautiful, smart, and feisty; I just have one question for yawl. How do you deal with the other men, staring at your women?" Jayson says, "As long as it's respectful, it doesn't bother me. But it took some time getting used to it.

Fitz says, "It's annoying; but if she wasn't with me, I'd look too." They all laugh for a minute. Fitz then says, "Like Jayson says, as long as the guy isn't trying to touch her, or being outwardly rude with it. You ignore it. Then relish in the fact they want what they can't have, because she's with you." Jayson chimes in, "agreed, at the end of the day gentlemen, we are with three young and beautiful women, who love us; life is good," They all smile and nod in agreement.

As they finish their breakfast, there is another knock on the door; it's the rest of the groomsmen and Fitz's family. All of the men come in to relax and congregate. They all look good; Fitz checks them all out, everyone has a haircut and shave. The tuxedos fit well, and everyone is sober; it's a wonderful thing, when a plan comes together he thinks. His thoughts are broken, by Uncle Larry as he says, "Hey Fitz, how are you doing?" He replies," I am good Uncle Larry; ready to be married to my dream girl. How about you this morning?"

His uncle can see the love, and anxiousness in his eyes. He says, "I'm a Grant. It will take more than a few drinks to keep me down." He and Fitz laugh as he says, "Seriously, you look very happy son; I am really happy for you." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Uncle Larry; I appreciate you and the family's support." He responds, "You're more than welcome son; we love you, and will always be here for you." He replies, "Thanks again Uncle Larry, I love you all too." They share a hug, to seal the moment.

All the men congregate a little longer; the Grant women join the party, and Fitz has his moment with his Aunt's and his cousin's Jamie and Jill. They share with him how proud they are of him, and how happy they are for him and Liv too. Aunt Lydia says, "Your mother would be so proud of you Scooter." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Aunt Lydia, I appreciate you saying that to me." She replies, "You're welcome."

Uncle Larry says, "You're dad would be proud too son. He really would be. Whether he'd admit it or not is a different story though." Hellen says, "Larry, stop it." He replies, "I'm just being honest." Fitz replies, "He's right Aunt Hellen. But regardless, I miss my father, but he was who he was, and that's okay. I have made peace with it." She responds, "Good for you Scooter." Jamie and Jill both say, "Amen Scooter." They all smile and laugh, enjoying the moment.

However, their moment ends, when Jayson says, "Hey it's 12:30 Fitz, we need to get the cars packed up, so we can get to the church on time." He agrees and says, "You're right; we need to get going. He grabs his bag and makes sure he has the rings. All of the men file out of the room, and they make their way to the waiting limousine.

As Liv gets her hair styled, she opens her phone to see if Fitz fulfilled her request. "Did he respond?" Asks Zoe. Liv replies, "Yeah he did, but I haven't opened it yet." After looking at the finished look of her hair she is in awe of how pretty her curls are." Liv your hair is gorgeous" says Zoe. Liv smiles as she says, "Thank you; I love it. Thanks Tasha, you did a great job girl." Her stylist smiles as she says, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure." Once Liv gets up Zoe asks, "Liv what did his photo look like?"

She gets out of the chair, and as goes to sit near her to show her the picture. But once she clicks the message, something tells her to look at it first. When the image appears, she is so glad she did. At first glance even she says, "Damn." Zoe of course is more interested now, and tries to see it. But Liv says, "Uhm no you can't see this one hon." Zoe asks, "Why not…?" Liv looks at her and says, "Because it's private." She looks at her like a deer in headlights."

Abby who is sitting on the other side of her whispers in her ear; "he's naked." She says, "Oh damn; yawl do that too? I thought Drew and I were the only ones; that's hot!" Liv and Abby crack up at her, as Liv says, "No, we don't usually Zoe; he's just being funny. But to answer your question; his face looks fine." They smile among themselves, as the remaining ladies get done.

Within 20 minutes the parade of women are ready; Liv reviews their looks, and is ecstatic, by how fabulous they all look. Their eyebrows and make up is flawless. Liv's mother says, "Liv we better go in case there is traffic." Liv looks at the time and agrees; "okay ladies you look amazing; let's go get me married." They all laugh and head for the limousine.

They arrive at the church with an hour to spare; Liv goes to her dressing room immediately. When she enters the 's a dozen roses on her vanity; the card says, "To the future Mrs. Grant." She reads the card and melts, as her mother and grandmother come in to help her dress. They see her sitting in her vanity chair; she looks back at them as she says, "He sent me flowers mama."

She smiles at her daughter, as she says, "I see baby; that was sweet of him." Her grandmother says, "He doesn't miss a beat huh?" Liv laughs as she says, "No he doesn't grandma; any opportunity he can get to spoil me; he definitely does it." Her grandmother says, "That's a good thing; I hope he continues to do it long after the wedding." Liv replies, "Me too."

Her mother says, "Well lady, it's time to start getting you dressed." Liv looks at the time, as she says, "Oh my, let's go." She gets up and goes into the bathroom to change into her wedding undergarments. She slips them on, along with her stockings and garter.

When she comes out, her mother says, "Aren't you a sexy something, at 5 months pregnant?" The ladies laugh as Liv says, "Thank you mama I try." Evelyn says, "Trying is half the battle baby girl." Barbara replies, "Isn't that the truth." They all laugh. As Barbara unzips the dress, Evelyn opens the bag and unveils it. Evelyn gets teary eyed, as she says, "Liv it's so beautiful." She replies, "Thank you mama; don't cry, you're going to make me cry." Barbara says, "We cry by nature; it's fine. Thank God for smudge proof make up," as she dabs her eyes.


	245. Chapter 245

After drying their tears, she slips into her dress, and it fits perfectly; her mother zips her up. When she turns around, her mother and grandmother gasp, as they both say, "My my my." Liv smiles as she says, "Let me see." They step apart, and as she looks in the mirror, she loves what she sees. "I look so pretty." A familiar voice says, "You look beautiful." They look at the door and Liv says, "Hi daddy."

He smiles at her as he says, "Hi baby girl." He's holding her bouquet. Her mother says, "Come in Ronnie, and close the door behind you." He steps in as he says, "My goodness; you are a beautiful bride Peanut. You're almost as beautiful as your mama was on our wedding day." Her grandmother smiles at her, as she says, "You really are breathtaking Livy." She grins as she says, "Thank you everybody; but mama you and grandma need to get your dresses on." The look on their faces, tells her they completely forgot they need to get dressed.

Her father takes this as his cue to leave; but before-hand he says, "Baby girl, I will let you three get everything situated. But I was told to give you this." He hands her the bouquet of lilies, and she says, "Thanks daddy." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome baby girl; when you're ready, just step out into the hall; daddy will be there okay?" She kisses him on his cheek, and says, "Okay daddy." Her father steps outside, as her mother and grandmother, change into their dresses.

Liv zips them both; she marvels at the color against their skin; it looks so pretty. She's so glad she chose it. As they all slip on their shoes, there is a knock at the door; she calls out, "Come in." The door opens, and it's all of her bride's maids. When she sees everyone completely dressed; she can't believe how gorgeous they all look. She says, "Oh my goodness ladies, you all look so incredibly beautiful and hot." They all laugh and smile, and return the compliment, as Zoe says, "Sissy you look amazing." Everyone agrees, she looks flawless. Liv says, "Thank you sissy." Ellie asks, "Are you ready to do this lady?" She replies, "Yes I am very ready.

Liv feels the intensity of the moment; she's happy, but nervous. Suddenly, she's thinking of her vows. Lauren asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yeah I am fine. I guess I am just a little anxious." Ellie says, "have a seat, and drink some water hon." Abby pours her some water, and she drinks it. Ellie says, "Look at me sissy, and breathe." Ellie breathes deeply, and Liv follows her lead. After a few minutes, she seems to be calming down, and feeling more like herself. Ellie says, "That's it sissy, you're doing fine." Liv smiles at her as she says, "Thank you sissy." Ellie replies, "You're welcome. I got you girl. You're not passing out on my watch." They all laugh. As she settles down; Liv wonders how Fitz is doing.

The guys all arrive at the church; since they are all dressed, there is no rush to do anything, but be in line in order. However, that doesn't mean Fitz isn't nervous. As he stands in the mirror of his dressing room, he hears a knock on the door. He yells come in, and in walks Liv's grandfather. He says, "Hey Fitz, how are you holding up?" Fitz says, "I am hanging in there; just ready to do it." He responds, "That's good, because Liv is ready too; I just wanted to stop by, and thank you for allowing me to officiate your wedding."

He responds, "No thanks necessary; it's our pleasure, it makes our day more special." Her grandfather smiles as he says, "I am glad you feel that way; but the honor is all mine. Livy is my grandbaby; she loves her papaw, and I love her too. Just do me a favor, and take care of her; she's special Fitz." He smiles at her grand-father as he says, "I agree she is special, and I promise I will take care of her, forever and always." Her grandfather smiles, as he extends his hand to him and says, "Good deal; looks like we are ready for a wedding young man." Fitz agrees as he says, "Yes we are sir."

A knock on the door comes, and in comes all of his groomsmen; ready to line up. He hands Andrew the wedding bands, to give to the wedding planner. As her grandfather prepares to leave, Jayson says, "Ray, can you lead us in prayer before you go?" Her grandfather responds, "Of course I can." He leads them in prayer, and afterwards, a sense of peace fills the room. They all file out of the room, and stand in the hall waiting to line up.

Liv's standing up now, and ready to walk out into the hall; but before she does, she does a checklist. Her something old, is her mother's handkerchief, it's pinned under her dress, her something new, is her dress, her something blue, is her garter, and her something borrowed, is the earrings, her grandmother wore on her wedding day.

She is all set and ready. However, there's one more thing they need to do before anything else happens. Liv says, "Before we go out into the hall, can we pray?" Her grandmother says, "Of course baby girl." Her mother leads them in prayer, after they all join hands; Liv feels a calm that comes over her. She relaxes, and let's go of all worry. She focuses on the goal of being married, more than anything else.

As the prayer ends, the signal knock on the door comes. They all step into the hall except Liv. They all wave at her, as they walk out the door. After they all line up, Liv hears the music starting; she's picturing them walking down the aisle. They are marching down the aisle, to "All My Life." By Jodeci. She can see them in her head; the music sounds amazing, and she's sure it looks just as good, as she's picturing it. Like clockwork she hears her knock, it's Melissa. She says, "Let's go bride to be; your prince and guests await."

She smiles as she steps out into the hall; she sees her father waiting patiently. When he looks over at her; he beams as he says, "Look at my princess." She loves to see her dad so happy on her wedding day. She replies, "Let's do this daddy." He laughs as he says, "Indeed we shall baby girl."

As they walk to get in position, they hear the tail end of the bridal party's entrance song; they flower girl Katelyn, steps into the path, and the doors open. Once she makes it down the aisle; her nephews Jaelyn and Jayvon are ushered into place, and begin to walk down the aisle as well with the rings. Once they make it to the end of the aisle, her music starts. When she hears the interlude they take a breath.

Once they hear Harrison's voice, they take their first step, and by the time the second verse comes, they are walking down the path together, toward the altar. Her entrance is made, to the duet of "Endless Love. By Luther Vandross, and Mariah Carey. The song is performed by Harrison and Ellie.

They sound amazing together; Liv tries to focus on her walk to the altar. She's gripping her father's arm, she hears him say, "Breathe baby girl. I got you." His words reassure her that all is well; she looks ahead, and focuses on Fitz. He's standing at the end of the aisle, looking like a model in a bridal magazine.


	246. Chapter 246

The closer she gets to him, the better he looks. He's smiling as bright as the sun, and suddenly she feels calm. He's locked in on her; he's watching her every move. He is enamored with her. He sees her smile and it's gorgeous. As the song ends her and her father arrive at the altar, and the guests are seated. He cannot take his eyes off of her; her beauty completely captivates him. She feels his eyes on her, and she smiles at him.

As the ceremony begins, Pastor Pope says, "Hello everyone; I am Rev. Raymond Pope; today we are gathered here, to witness the marriage of Gov. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, to Ms. Olivia Carolyn Pope, my grand -daughter." Liv smiles at her grandfather after his introduction.

He then says, "Who here gives this woman, to marry this man?" Liv's father says, "With pride Pastor Pope, her mother and I do." He offers Fitz her hand, and he accepts it gladly. Liv takes Fitz's hand, and they stand facing the minister. He's smiling at both of them, as he begins the ceremony.

He says, "As we witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony; they have prepared their own vows, to profess their love, and dedication to one another. Olivia, you may recite your vows first." As she faces Fitz; he's smiling at her. She smiles at him, as she takes a breath, and he mouths, "I love you." She mouths, "I love you too," before reciting her vows.

**_She says, "Fitz, I've always known what I wanted in life; what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go to school, where I wanted to live, and when I would get married, and have children. I had a detailed plan that worked very well for me professionally. But then one day, I took a job that was supposed to beef up my resume; but instead it changed my life and my heart forever._**

**_From the moment we met, my plan was out the window, and I was clueless at the time; you saw me for who I was, and made me break all of my rules. Initially I wasn't happy; I liked rules and plans. But as I stand here today, I thank God you made me break my rules. I thank you for pursuing me, even when I pushed for you not to. I thank you for showing me that planning life, and living life isn't the same thing. That some of the best surprises are unplanned; like our baby."_**

_Tears are streaming from her eyes, and she is trying to keep it together. _She takes a breath, and then continues, as he rubs her hands, and mouths, just breathe baby. She smiles at him, as she then says,

**_"I thank you for being strong when I couldn't be, and being patient when I couldn't be. You've taught me to love, to live, and to laugh spontaneously, through everything. You've taught me the value of tears of joy; the tears that I cry today, are all tears of joy._**

**_Today, as I stand before you, God, and all; I am committing to love, honor, obey, and cherish you for always. I will care for you, support you, and be true to you as your wife, lover, and friend, until I take my last breath. To you I promise this and more, forever and always; this is my solemn vow._**

As she dabs her eyes with Kleenex, she takes a breath, as her grandfather says, "Thank you Olivia, such a beautiful sentiment. Now you may recite your vows Fitzgerald." He smiles as he says,

**_"My beautiful Liv, before I met you; I was lost, and searching for love. I had no idea what real love was, or how to be in love. But the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew I'd found it._** **_The purity of your spirit, and your beauty left me in awe, and in that moment. I knew that if nothing else; I had to have you. The more I got to know you; the more I fell for you. You've changed me in every way; today I am a better man, and a better person, and I know that's all because of you. You've shown me love, and healed my heart from heartache; my search is over baby, I know you're the one for me._**

**_I thank you for seeing me for the broken man that I was, and loving me anyway. I thank you for staying; even when things got hard, and seeing me through without wavering. I thank you for helping me find my voice, and pushing me to speak, when I didn't think I could. I thank you for supporting me, believing in me, fixing me, and putting me back together. So that I could be the man you deserve to love you, and protect you._**

**_Liv, this past year, has been remarkable; I have learned so much, we have been through so much, both good and bad. But the one thing that stands out the most for me; is that I can't exist without you. Baby, I can't breathe without you. I know that the man that I am, without you is nothing; I am nothing without you Liv, and you are my everything baby."_**

Liv's tears are streaming again, and now tears are forming in his eyes too. Additionally, everyone in the sanctuary seems to be grabbing for tissues. Fitz takes a moment, and takes a breath before continuing. But then he says,

**_"Today, as I stand here before you, God, and all; I am committing to love, honor, obey, and cherish you for always. I will care for you, support you, and be true to you, as your husband, lover, and friend, until I take my last breath. To you I promise this and more, forever and always; this is my solemn vow._**

When he finishes his vows, they both turn toward Pastor Pope who says, "Thank you Fitz, again a wonderful sentiment; very well done." Pastor Pope says, "We will now exchange rings. Jaymen and Jayvon walk over to them, with their rings on the pillows. Fitz takes the rings off of the pillows, as he passes them to Pastor Pope, and says, "Thank you," to the boys. They both say "You're welcome Uncle Fitz," in unison. It's the sweetest moment, it makes everyone smile.

After receiving the rings from Fitz; Pastor Pope places the rings on the open bible. He says a prayer over them, and then asks, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" With a smile and tears in her eyes, she replies, "Yes I do."


	247. Chapter 247

Pastor Pope asks, "Fitz, do you take this woman; to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He responds, "Yes I do," With the biggest smile on his face. Then both of you please, repeat after me, "With this ring. I thee wed." He asks. They repeat, "With this ring I thee wed." As they slide the wedding rings on each other's fingers.

Pastor Pope then says, "If there is anyone here; who objects to this union, let him or her speak now, or forever hold your peace." There is a pause, and then he says, "Very well, by the state of New York, and the power vested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride Fitz," Says Pastor Pope with a smile.

Fitz and Liv's eyes lock onto each other. He licks his lips as he pulls her to him. She smiles as he delivers the most perfect passionate kiss she's ever had. The crowd cheers as they kiss; when it ends they step away from the altar, as the minister says, "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Fitz and Liv kiss once more; then walk back down the aisle holding hands, and waving at their guests, as they cheer them on, and congratulate them.

As they walk out of the sanctuary, they go into the holding hall, led by the ushers. Once the bridal party exits the church, to line the outer walk way, for the bride and groom's exit to the car, Liv and Fitz reemerge, and walk out the front doors. Everyone tosses rice at them, with smiles and cheers, as they go to the car waiting, to take them to the reception hall.

They look unbelievably happy and excited; they can't stop kissing each other, and laughing together. When their car takes off, a second pulls up, and the bridal party gets in. Once they leave, the guests also follow them to the reception site. As Liv and Fitz ride to the reception; they are completely consumed with each other.

He says, "I love you Mrs. Grant." She grins as she says, "I love you too Mr. Grant." As they share another kiss, he strokes her belly. As always their bundle of joy moves for him; they share a smile, as she sees how in love he is, with their baby already. She says to him, "Looks like he or she is going to be a daddy's baby." He replies, "I doubt it; if it's a boy he will be a mama's boy, but that little girl will be all mine." They both laugh, accepting his statement as truth.

They pull up to the reception venue and the view is breathtaking; once they get out of the car they are ushered to the outside location to take photos. Once they are done with their photo session; the bridal party, and their families arrives. They join the photo shoot, and the shots are remarkable. Everyone is full of happiness and pure joy. Loving the atmosphere of family, friends, and love, Fitz and Liv spend the entire time, lip locked and holding hands.

When their photo time is done; Katie, the assistant to the wedding planner, ushers them all inside. The plan is for Liv and Fitz to make an entrance; they will have a seat, dance their first dances, and then change their clothes at the end of the ceremony, after the garter toss, and bouquet toss. They stand in the hall, just outside the doors; he's staring at her. She asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

He replies, "Because I can't believe you're my wife. I'm waiting to wake up from a dream." She smiles at him as she says, "Baby stop, you're going to make me cry again." He replies, "As long as they are tears of joy; I hope I do that often." She responds, "Yes they are tears of joy; I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too." Seconds later, the doors open, and their song begins to play. Melissa says, "Ladies and gentleman; here are Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

The guest's stand, as they watch Liv and Fitz enter the room. He's holding her hand tight, and guiding her down the stairs. Their entry song is, "This Very Moment." By Jodeci. Liv feels like a princess; she's floating on air with her prince by her side. As they make their way to their seats; everyone is in awe, of how perfect they look together. They stand and wave for a moment, before sitting; they take their seats at the head table, and wait for the first dance to be announced.

The announcement comes a few minutes later; they take the floor dancing their first dance as husband and wife. Their first dance selection is "Here and Now" by Luther Vandross. It's the first song they heard together when they met, and the first song she sung for him. That moment signified something special; they both knew it at the time. However, neither knew the lyrics would lead them to their wedding day.

The love shown in their eyes for one another is surreal; when they look at one another, no one else matters or exists. "I want to always feel like this baby." She says to him, as they dance. He replies, "I will do everything possible, to make sure you do Liv; forever and always." She stares into his eyes, and they share a smile, as she says, "Forever, and always." They share a kiss, and dance the length of the song as one.

During the dance; their guests applaud them. "Look at our baby," Says Evelyn to Ronnie. He replies, "Yeah, we've done well Lynnie. Our girls have turned out fantastic. I'm so proud of them." Her mother replies, "Me too. By the looks of Zoe and Andrew, perhaps we will be doing this again soon." They both look at Andrew and Zoe, who are clearly focused on each other in the moment.

Ronald says, "You may be right; he seems like a good guy." Evelyn replies, "Well, Fitz did vouch for him; so that has to mean something." He replies, "Yeah, it does to a point. But Andrew will have the talk with me, just like Fitz and Jayson, if he pursues marriage with Zoe. Nobody escapes that route." Evelyn gets emotional; she's always loved how he's protected their girls. How he's kept his promise all these years. He is always looking out for them. She subtly leans in and kisses him on the cheek; he asks, "What's that for Lynnie?"

She replies, "It's for still being the man I married, 36 years ago. The man who's always looked out for all of his girls, and you've never fell down on the job. Thank you for that Ronnie; I love you." He takes her hand and says, "You're welcome Lynnie; it's been my pleasure baby. But I'm not done yet, looking after my first girl;" he says as he leans over to kiss her, with a wink. She giggles at his flirty comment; as they share a sweet kiss, and he says, "I love you too." Their kiss ends, as the wedding planner announces the end of the first dance.

Liv and Fitz still stare at each other, and hold hands as they take in the moment of love, and pride regardless of the dance being over. They share a sweet kiss, and wave to their guests, as they go back to their table. As they are seated, they kiss again, and the appetizers begin to float around, as the band continues to play. He asks, "How are you doing Mrs. Grant?" She replies, "I am doing fantastic; this day has been perfect." He responds, "I agree it's been perfect."

They hold hands and kiss sweetly, as they watch people talk and mingle. Liv sees her mom and dad, enjoying the ambiance of the reception. She asks, "Do you think we will be like my mom and dad?" He sees their interaction, and says, "Undoubtedly yes, if not worse, because you can't keep your hands off of me." They laugh at his joke, as they enjoy the food, and people watch. As she looks down the table, she sees Zoe and Andrew, and Jayson and Ellie. Although everything looks fine, she can tell something isn't right with Ellie. When their eyes meet, her suspicions are confirmed; but just like earlier, she isn't going to ask. No drama today; it's her day.


	248. Chapter 248

As Fitz is talking to her, he notices she's not responding. He calls her name and touches her. "Liv are you okay?" She responds, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He says, "Because you're ignoring me." He sees in her eyes, something is off. He asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She wants to say nothing; but she knows that he will know if she's lying.

No lies she thinks. "Liv," He says, with urgency. She stares at him and says nothing. He asks, "What's got you out of sorts? You were just fine a second ago." She sighs as she says, "Something is going on with Ellie; I don't know what it is. But it's something, and it's bugging me. But I don't want to deal with it right now. I want to be here with you; happy and enjoying our day."

He looks at her, and sees the sincerity in her eyes. She wants him to let this go, and now that she's at least told him what distracted her momentarily, so he relents. They can talk about it later. He says, "Okay Liv, we can leave it alone for now; let's just be in our moment."

They smile at each other, and share a kiss. Everything is going well again; she shakes off her issues, and starts to see love is in the air. Her grandparents are holding hands, and sharing kisses like her parents. Even Sally and Daniel Douglas are feeling it. It's so good to see everyone having a good time, including Cyrus. As the crab and lobster cake, and Lobster Bisque appetizers are finished. Melissa announces the daddy daughter dance, and the grandfather and granddaughter dances.

Liv smiles as Fitz escorts her to the dance floor. He hands her to her father, who waits with pride. She takes his hand; they smile at each other, as she says, "Hi daddy." He replies, "Hi baby girl." The wedding planner explains, this song was selected by Mr. Ronald Elijah Pope for his dance with his daughter Olivia. Although the song for some is sad; he feels it's a great representation, of the bond a father has with his children and his family.

The song is "Dance with My father." By Luther Vandross. Liv makes it through 90% of the song, before she's crying. They are tears of joy; he comforts her as they dance. Everyone looks on, as they glide all over the floor. It's a beautiful sight. Her mother and grandparents are in awe, along with everyone else. There's not a dry eye in the room when the song ends. However, their dance ends to applause, as she says, "Thanks daddy; I love you." He replies, "You're welcome baby girl; I love you too." They embrace and she kisses him on the cheek, as her grandfather meets her on the dance floor, with a tissue.

She dries her eyes, and then he takes her hand. He says, "I'm not going to make you cry peanut." She laughs as she says, "It's okay papaw, they're tears of joy." He replies, "Okay, then let's cut a rug." They laugh as Melissa announces them. Melissa says, "Well, we all needed our tissues on that one. But it was special and beautiful. Good job Mrs. Grant and Mr. Pope. However, this next dance between Raymond Elijah Pope, and Olivia, will be more upbeat. But just as special.

This song was selected by Olivia's grandfather, Raymond Pope, because it's the song that was playing, when he saw her and her twin sister Ellie, the first time. He said it brought him so much joy in that moment; it makes him think of that day every time he hears it. So he feels it's the best song he could think of to dance with his peanut, on her big day. Liv listens to the wedding planners introduction, and says, "Papaw really?" He laughs as he says, "I told you that you wouldn't cry." She laughs and shakes her head, as she says, "You were right. Let's do this."

The song, "Isn't she lovely." By Stevie Wonder plays. They hand dance through the entire song, just as her papaw taught them, when she and her sisters' were little. Everyone looks on cheering them on. Fitz stares in amazement; she's phenomenal, he thinks to himself. He's enjoying seeing her laugh, and smile as she dances with her grandfather. He also sees everyone else is enjoying the show too.

While he watches them dancing, his cousin James comes up to him as he says, "That's quite a bride you've got there cousin." He replies, "Yeah, she's pretty incredible. I can't believe she's mine sometimes." He responds, "Well, you deserve her Fitz. Congrats to you and your new bride. I truly wish you well." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks James. I appreciate that very much." They hug as he says, "You're welcome."

As the dance ends to resounding applause, Liv hugs her grandfather, as she says, "Thank you papaw. I love you." He replies, "You're welcome peanut. I love you too." He escorts her back to Fitz. Fitz takes her hand, and they hug and kiss, as he leads her back to their table. Melissa takes the stage again, and says, "Now, my my that was entertaining! Let's give it up one more time, for the father and daughter dance, and the grandfather and granddaughter dance. Everyone cheers their performances. Liv, her father, and grandfather, wave at everyone. She's never had this much fun in her life.

Melissa says, "Great job everyone. Now everyone can be seated; dinner is being served, followed by the best man toast, and the maid of honor, and matron of honor speeches," As everyone sits, the food is served; the food gets rave reviews. Liv watches, as everyone enjoys their meals. About half way through the meal; Melissa announces the best man speech.

Andrew stands up and everyone turns to face him. He takes a glass and says, "I have known Fitz for over 20 years. We've seen each other through some of our worst and best times. He's more like a brother to me, than a best friend. Liv you are truly getting the best of him. He's the best he's ever been right now, and I know that's because of you. I used to think the saying about the love of a good woman changing a man was bogus. But having seen it in you Fitz, and honestly experiencing it myself as of late; I know that it's true. So cheers to Liv and Fitz; may you have a lifetime of love, and happiness. I love you both very much."

The crowd applauds them, as Fitz stands to shake his hand. They embrace, and he gives Liv a hug and kiss on the cheek. As the crowd settles, Zoe stands up; she smiles at Liv and Fitz. She smiles as she speaks into the mic. She says, "Sissy, as I stand here looking at you; I am so very happy for you. I am your sister, so yes, I could be bias, when I say you're the best person I know, and deserve the best. But the fact everyone here agrees with me, puts me in great company. You are an amazing sister, friend, and person, and I know you'll make an amazing wife and mother. So, I raise my glass to you as you, and Fitz start your new life together. May God bless your union, and all that comes your way in the future; I love you both." Everyone cheers, and drinks, as they eat, and celebrate the moment. Zoe hugs and kisses both Liv and Fitz. Liv's eyes fill with tears, and she and Zoe both cry tears of joy during their embrace, as Liv says, "Thank you so much sissy. I love you." Zoe replies, "I love you too."

Lastly, both Abby and Ellie stand up together. Surprisingly, they hold hands, as they face Liv. Liv smiles as she watches with baited breath. Abby says, "Don't get nervous, this was planned everyone," Everyone laughs and smiles.

Abby says, "Seriously, we both have known you Liv, for your entire life. Ellie has known you from birth until now, and I have known you from 21 until now. Ellie and I had a long talk about you Ms. Liv, and we've decided it's your fault, we have been misbehaving. "

Ellie says, "That's right sissy, you're just too good hearted, and great at making people feel accepted. You fix people and love them to the point that they begin to love themselves, and love you for helping them. So they never want to leave your side. This makes them fiercely loyal to you, and extremely passionate, about your connection to them. So when the relationship is threatened, it's all-out war."


	249. Chapter 249

Abby says, "But that's our Liv; that's who she is. She's always about everyone else, and making sure, they are okay. But today we are both ecstatic, to see she's found someone to make her feel, as special as she makes others feel." Ellie says, "Yes, we are beyond happy, that our Liv has found true love and happiness, with the man of her dreams."

Abby follows with, "We wish you both much love and success, in your marriage and life. May you both stay fixed for life." Everyone laughs as Ellie says, "Fitz, my sister is a taskmaster, as you know, and we expect you to continue to be her loving distraction, by helping her stay balanced. Looking at her now, I've never seen her happier." Abby and Ellie look at each other, and then at Fitz and Liv, as they say, we love you both, and wish you all of the happiness possible." Liv has tears streaming down her face, as she sees the effort, they both put into this speech. She stands as they hug her, and everyone applauds.

It's a great moment; Liv is absolutely overjoyed that her best friend, and sister have buried the hatchet. As their embrace ends; they express I love you's and take their seats. The feeling of love and appreciation fill the moment. As the crowd settles again, and finish their dinner. Melissa  
thanks everyone for their kind words and invites everyone to continue to dance and mingle.

As Liv sits, Fitz holds her hand; he whispers, "That was nice of Abby and Ellie. Are you sure something's going on with her?" Liv replies, "Yes baby, I know my sister. Something's up but, she's not telling me right now, and I'm not asking." He responds, "I commend you for choosing to be happy right now Liv. I know the fixer in you is reeling." She replies, "Yeah, but the fixer in me is on vacation. I'm at my wedding reception, and I am determined to have fun with my husband and family. Then I am off to honeymoon, with my sexy husband for the weekend. I'll check back in on Monday."

He smiles at her as they share a kiss; he takes her hand and stands up. She asks, "Where are we going?" He replies, "To have fun dancing." She grins at him and follows him out onto the dance floor. They dance for two songs in a row, before he sees a large board; it's covered by a cloth set up on the stage with an easel. When the music stops, they applaud the band. He asks, "What's going on now?" Liv looks and smiles, as Melissa says, "Hello everyone, I'm back again. Now we have a surprise that Mrs. Grant wants to share with all of you."

Liv kisses Fitz and goes to the stage. He's completely clueless. She takes the microphone and thanks Melissa for her introduction. "Hello everybody; is everyone having fun?" Everyone responds, "Yes!" She loves their energy. "Good I am glad. I have a special surprise I want to share with you all. It's really for my husband. It feels so good saying that right now." She smiles and giggles, and the crowd does too, as Fitz smiles at her. "Fitz can you come up here please?"

He looks surprised; but goes up on stage. When he arrives he walks toward her, and says nothing just smiles. She takes his hand and says, "Are you nervous?" He replies, "A little. I'm trying to figure out, what I've done wrong already." They all laugh, and so does she. She smiles at him as she says, "Well I promise that you're not in any trouble, in fact you're up here for all the things you've done right."

He smiles at her as he kisses her hand, and the crowd cheers them. She says, "Isn't he the sweetest ladies?" The ladies cheer. Then Liv says jokingly, "Okay that's enough; he's taken." The crowd laughs, and so do they. As they smile at each other; she takes his hand, as she says, "When we were planning our wedding, I didn't realize something, that has been right in front of me. I didn't realize how blessed I was, to have my family with me. My mother and father as well as my grandparents, are here to share in our special day. Knowing that you wouldn't have that same experience, broke my heart." She feels his grip on her hand get tighter, and she moves closer to him. His eyes are focusing on her, and she's focusing on him. The mood in the room is now intense, and emotional.

She says, "Fitz, I wanted you to have the experience of seeing your mother and father here, on our wedding day. So with the help of my sister Zoe who is the best photographer in the business, and your Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. I came up with a way to incorporate them into our ceremony." She steps back and walks him over to the covered easel. He has tears in his eyes; she touches his face, as she says; "Baby, I know I said we don't have to exchange gifts. But I found a gift for both of us. One that will bring both of us joy, because I am overjoyed to do this for you, and I know you'll love it."

Melissa steps up and stands behind the easel; she says, "Here is my anniversary gift to both of us baby." Melissa pulls off the cloth, and reveals a beautiful poster sized photo, of his father and mother on their wedding day. In addition to a small album, that has re-mastered photos of Fitz and his mother, when he was a baby. When he sees the photos; he clasps his hand over his eyes, which slides down to his mouth, as he pulls her close to him, hugging her tight with his other hand.

She hugs him back and hears him say, "You're so amazing baby; thank you. But I'm going to get you for making me cry in public." She laughs and so does he. She doesn't realize it, until after he makes his statement, but the mic picks up his words, and the crowd responds with an, "awe" and laughter.

When he gathers himself he lets her go as she hands him a tissue. He kisses her as he says, "I love you; then says I have the best wife in the world everybody!" As everyone claps they hold hands, embrace and kiss. The crowd adores them. Liv sees the smiles on the faces of Zoe, his aunts, and the rest of the family and their friends. She knows the first part of her gift has gone over well.

When the crowd settles, she says; "I'm glad you liked the first part of your gift, because there's more." He looks at her and says, "More photos?" She laughs and says, "No, my original gift that I wanted to give you was a song. So I want to sing it for you." He smiles at her, as Melissa brings out a chair for him to have a front row seat. He sits down, as Ellie and Zoe come on stage as her back-up singers. Fitz is grinning like a kid in a candy store. She says, "My sisters are going to be my back-up singers, to help me out. So you just relax my dear husband, and enjoy."

He says, "Yes mam." As he settles into the chair. When the music starts, she sees his face, as he realizes the song. As she stands facing him, holding his hand, she says into the mic "I sing this out of love and remembrance, of Felicia Ann Grant." He kisses her hand, as she begins the first verse. The words cross her lips so eloquently; he's entranced, as she sings the chorus, "You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel, like a natural woman." He watches her the whole time, as she sings the lyrics so effortlessly.


	250. Chapter 250

As her parents and others look on; her father smiles with pride. "My baby can sing." Says her father, as her mother grins in agreement. During the performance, the crowd sways and sings some of the chorus; the mood is loving and sweet. When her performance ends; the crowd applauds, and Fitz stands up and hugs her. He squeezes her tight, and whispers in her ear, "I love you so much, thank you; I can never repay you for this baby. That was amazing. You're incredible." She responds, "Your reaction is payment enough baby. I'm glad you liked it. It was my pleasure."

Their embrace breaks as he says, "Again, I declare I have the best wife in the world!" The crowd agrees. Fitz says, "Please take a bow ladies; "As he claps for them. Liv turns and ushers her sisters forward, as they all take a bow with smiles. Melissa comes onto the stage clapping, as well. As she says, "That was fantastic Mrs. Grant; my goodness. What a treat. Well it keeps getting better. We are now ready for the cake cutting, ladies and gents.

The main cake is revealed and it's gorgeous. The cake is cream colored like her dress with wine and black accents, with red velvet and dark chocolate layers. The groom's cake is shaped like the state of California, and is German Chocolate. The cake cutting is sweet; they share a piece of both together. Then they shared a kiss afterwards too.

Everyone loves the cakes, and afterwards they hit the dance floor. The dancing is the best part. Liv dances with Uncle Larry, who tells her how special her gift is to Fitz. She is happy he liked it and enjoyed her performance. After dancing with him she mingles with everyone. She and Fitz both make sure to touch base with every guest.

As she heads to the bathroom; she gets a glimpse of Ellie, and Marcus talking in the hall. She sends Ellie a text that reads, "not here and not now." Then she goes to the bathroom and returns to the reception. When she comes back she sees they are no longer talking. She notices Jayson holding Jaylen and talking to Fitz. She goes over to them, and hears Jayson saying to Fitz how odd Ellie is acting. Liv sighs internally, and makes her presence known, by saying, "Hello gentlemen, I came to see my favorite niece."

Jayson hands her over to Liv smiling; he's unsure if she heard him or not. He assumes she didn't, because she's not saying anything. She's just playing with Jaylen. Then says, "You guys can go do guy things; us girls want to hang out." Jayson asks, "Are you sure Liv?" She replies, "Yes Jayson, go have fun. Look at the boys dancing, and having a good time. I'm having fun here with Jaylen. My feet could use the rest." Fitz smiles at her and leans down to kiss her on the cheek, as he says in her ear, "I love you." She smiles at him and says, "I love you too."

As they walk away, and look to go talk elsewhere; she plays with Jaylen, and thinks to herself. Regardless of what she just saw with Ellie and Marcus, she's still not saying a word. Her thoughts are broken by Ellie saying, "Hey Lil mama, you're playing with Aunt Liv." Liv smiles at Ellie, as she sits down next to her. She knows she wants to tell her what's on her mind. But before she can, she says, "Whatever it is Ellie, we can discuss it later." She replies, "I wasn't going to say anything now anyway Liv. It's your day." Ellie takes her hand and says, "Congrats sissy. I am really happy for you." Liv says, "I know and I appreciate it."

Their moment breaks, as the electric slide begins to play, and Zoe makes a bee line for them, with a grin. Liv and Ellie look at her, and look at each other. The nanny comes over and takes Jaylen, as Ellie and Liv hit the dance floor with Zoe, her mother, her grandmother, and the others. They dance for at least an hour, after that song ends.

Liv, Zoe, Abby, Jamie and Jill are having a blast, and Fitz loves seeing his wife have so much fun. Andrew walks up to him marveling also at the ladies, and the fun they are having. Liv asks Jill, "Are you okay to be moving so much, being so far along?" She replies. "Girl, it's good for labor. If I am lucky I will be giving birth in a few days." Liv says, "Just do us a favor, and not let it happen tonight okay?" She and Jill laugh at her joke, as she says, "I will do my best."

As Fitz enjoys the festivities, and watches Liv dance, and have fun; Andrew comes up to him. He says, "I had no idea they sang." Fitz says, "Yeah, they are full of surprises. But at least they are good surprises." Andrew says, "Wait, you knew about this?" Fitz laughs as he says. "I didn't know about this performance; but I knew they could sing. Liv sings for me sometimes." Andrew says, "Man they are really good." Fitz laughs, because he knows how Andrew feels.

The first time he heard Liv sing, he felt the same way. He says, "We have very talented women in our lives Andy. That's not a bad thing." Andrew says, "No, but it's a bit intimidating." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes it can be. But they don't make you feel that way. That's your own inadequacies kicking in." Andrew has to admit Fitz is right. Andrew says, "Maybe that's why they don't talk about themselves; they don't want us to know how much better they are than us."

Fitz laughs as he says, "You may have a point." As they finish talking, Andrew spots Zoe talking to a guy and he says, "I see I need to go make my presence known friend. Talk to you later." Fitz sees the man she's talking to, and knows from Liv; he's a cousin of theirs. But he figures he'll figure it out, when Zoe introduces them to each other.

Now seeing his wife sitting down, talking with her parents, and watching the campaign crew dancing, drinking, and having a good time. He goes to chat with his aunts and uncle, letting her rest for a minute. When he goes to their table, he's greeted with a kiss by his aunts and a hug from his uncle Larry.

He asks, "How is everyone doing over here?" They smile as Lydia says, "We are doing very well here Fitz. Everything is so beautiful and well done. The gift presentation and the singing performance, were incredible" Hellen chimes in saying, "Yes it really was nice Fitz. We haven't had this much fun in years. Who knew Liv was so talented? Not to mention her parents being a real hoot, and her grandparents are even funnier."

Fitz laughs as he says, "Yeah, they keep the party going, and Liv's quite a woman. She never ceases to amaze me." Uncle Larry says, "Speaking of the devils," as he points to the dance floor. They all look as Liv's grandparents, are putting on quite the hand dancing show, along with her parents. Liv and her sisters are on the side lines, cheering their parents and grandparents on. Liv says to Zoe, "Lynnie and Ronnie are doing their thing tonight huh?" Zoe says, "Girl you know those two, can't turn down an opportunity to show up and show out." They laugh as they continue to cheer their parents.

"Where do her grandparents get the energy? He's 90 and she's 85." Says, Uncle Larry. Aunt Lydia says it's quite remarkable for them to be so active and energetic." Aunt Hellen says, "I could watch them all night." Fitz says, "Good, because they could probably go all night." They all laugh, as the dance ends, and Fitz says, "I see a chance to steal a dance with my wife. So I will talk to you all later." He kisses his aunts, and hugs his uncle, as his uncle says, "We may be cutting out of here shortly Fitz. So if we don't see you before you go, we will talk to you later." Aunt Hellen says, "We aren't leaving until after the receiving line." Larry says, "I stand corrected Fitz. We will be around till the end." Fitz laughs as he says, "Okay, Uncle Larry. I appreciate you staying." He responds, "No problem Fitz."


	251. Chapter 251

Fitz sneaks up behind Liv while she's talking to Dana, Quinn, Lauren, Harrison and Huck. He says. "Hello people, are we having fun?" Everyone says, "Yes we are having a blast." He says "good; I know this beautiful lady is in high demand, but I have been trying to dance with her for a few hours. So I need to borrow her." Harrison says, "She has your last name now, so no need to ask." Fitz and Huck laugh at his joke, but the ladies give a look of being displeased.

Fitz quiets their anger by saying, "He's just joking ladies, come on. Give him a break." Dana says, "You're lucky I love you." Harrison smiles, he's thankful for the reprieve, and the other ladies forgive him too. After saving Harrison's skin; Fitz politely takes Liv's hand, and leads her out to the dance floor. They dance to the next 3 Luther songs, and by song number 3, she is completely caught up in him.

She says, "This night has been magical baby." He replies, "I agree. I never thought it would be like this. Everything is perfect Liv, especially your performance. You are truly a phenomenal woman, and I thank God for you baby." She smiles as she says, "Awe baby, thank you. I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too." They share a kiss, and Liv feels her body heat up. The kiss breaks as he asks, "How long before we can leave?" She smiles as she says, "I thought you'd never ask. Melissa will be making the announcement in a minute. But we need to change for our trip. I don't want to travel in my dress." He says, "Good, I can't wait to get  
you alone. I'm tired of sharing you tonight."

His voice has so much bass in it, and is so authoritative, that she's instantly turned on, and bites her bottom lip. He sees her light catch fire; their intensity is broken by the usher advising her it's time for the garter removal and toss, as well as the bouquet toss. Liv smiles at him as he says, "I get to remove it out here, in front of everybody." She laughs as she says, "I already have it pushed down on my knee; so you won't have too far to go." He replies, "What else can I do while I am under there?" She laughs as she says, "Uhm nothing; we are in public babe." He says, "Damn, that ruins that plan." She shakes her head, as she hears Melissa making the announcement for the next event.

A chair is bought out onto the floor; she sits in it, and he gets on his knees in front of her. The crowd stares and cheers; they both laugh at each other, as he lifts her dress slightly, and slides his hand up her leg. He pulls the garter down quickly and removes it. She smiles at him and bends down to kiss him. He stands up and shows the garter as everyone cheers. Liv is then handed her bouquet, and Melissa advises all of the unmarried ladies, to come out onto the floor. The 20 unmarried women step out onto the floor, including Zoe and Quinn.

There is a countdown of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, as Liv turns her back on the group, and tosses the bouquet. Liv's cousin Rachel catches the flowers. Then Fitz tosses the garter in the same fashion; Harrison catches it. Following with tradition, Harrison and Rachel share a dance; which Liv appreciates, considering they both came with a date. They were all good sports about it, and everyone had a great time as a result.

As everyone continues to dance the night away; Liv is told that it's time to change clothes. Both she and Fitz are led to their changing suites; in her room she meets Zoe, Abby, and Ellie. "Hey ladies thanks for agreeing to help me change." They all reply, "girl please." She takes off the dress, and they hang it, and bag it immediately.

While they prepare it for storage Liv gets dressed in her travel outfit. Her feet feel like heaven in her flats. When she steps out of the bathroom they look at her with smiles. "Look at you sexy mama," says Zoe. Liv laughs as she says, "it's not too much is it?"

Ellie says, "No it's not. It's sexy, but classy." Abby follows with; besides who cares, you're going to be with your husband, and the way yawl get it in, it won't be on much longer anyway." Liv says, "Really Abby!" But she can't keep a straight face. Zoe says, "Good one Abby," As they slap hands, and Liv and Ellie shake their heads in laughter.

As their laughter dies down; Liv checks her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a silk Versace black wrap dress, with a drop neckline. The dress falls just at the knee, and has silver accents. Her baby bump is noticeable; but it doesn't take away from the allure of the dress. The color helps to conceal the size of her belly, which she appreciates. As she checks out her outfit; she and her sisters, and Abby all crack up in laughter. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Liv yells, "Come in." The door opens and it's Melissa.

She says, "Hello Mrs. Grant; wow you look great!" Liv replies, "Thank you Melissa. I appreciate your compliment." Melissa replies, "You're welcome, I was sent to check on you by your husband." The ladies laugh, as Ellie says, "Mmmhmm I'm sure you were." Liv hits her playfully, and then says, "Goodbye ladies, I'll miss yawl." They all say they will miss her back, after their individual hugs. When she gets to Ellie, their eyes lock and Liv says, "When I get back, Okay?" She nods as she says, "Okay sissy. Love you." She replies, "Love you too." She turns to Abby and Zoe and says, "Love you both too." They reply the same, with smiles, and they walk her to the dining room.

When they walk into the main hallway; all of the guests line the walkway, and she sees Fitz is waiting for her at the start of the line. She fixates on him for a moment; he looks amazing. He's wearing a black Armani open collar shirt, and black Armani pants. He looks up at her, and their eyes meet. He walks over to her immediately, and licks his lips, as he approaches her. She sees the look in his eyes. "You like it?" She asks.

He smiles as he kisses her; then whispers in the sexiest voice, "You look so fucking hot." Her face gets warm, and she takes in his scent. It's incredible it intoxicates her. She grabs his arm and pulls him closer, as she says, "Mmmm your scent is making me so wet." He looks at her with pure intensity in his eyes. Her touching his face breaks his trance. She asks, "Babe are you okay?" He replies, "Yeah let's go get you out of this dress." She smiles at him, and they hold hands, as they go through the receiving line.

She hugs her sisters again, and together she, and Fitz hug, and shake hands with every guest, as they walk toward the door. Her parents, and grandparents are last in the line on her side, and his aunt and uncle are last on his side. After saying their goodbyes and waving, they go to their awaiting car. Before getting in, they wave at their guests, and then drive off into the night.

As they settle into the car for their 1 hour drive. They share a kiss that heats up right away. But they catch themselves because they are not in the car alone. They stare at each other; the anticipation is killing them both. How will they last 1 hour until they make it to the cabin? They both have no clue; but it's going to be the longest hour of their lives.

_**Thanks again for reading my fan fiction story; we finally had the wedding. In the next installment they have their honeymoon, and then return to their lives ready to face the world as a couple, and new parents. Also we find out what's going on with Ellie and Lauren; sometimes family drama is the worst drama ever. How will Liv balance family drama, her new life, and a presidential election? We find out these details, and more in the next installment; please stick around to find out how this plays out. Please continue to follow, share, and favorite my stories. I appreciate the support. I hope you all have a very blessed and happy new year!**_


	252. Chapter 252

As they sit cuddled up in the back of the car; he's caressing her arm lightly. His cologne fills her nostrils, as he settles with her in his arms. When she looks up at him; he looks down at her with a smile, as they share a kiss. The kiss heats up quickly; it's been a day and a half since they have been intimate. Therefore, both of their arousals are on the edge, and ready to run free. Quickly they realize they are not going to be able to keep their make out session clean; so they agree to stop, but that's easier said than done.

As their kiss breaks Fitz starts kissing on her neck; "Fitz stop." She whispers. He replies, "You taste and smell so good baby. I can't help myself." She smiles as she says, "Fitz come on. We have to stop; we aren't alone." He looks at her and then looks at the partition separating them, and the secret service agents.

He says, "Maybe it's sound proof." He says; she laughs as she says, "Baby that's so not going to happen." He smiles, at her as he asks, "Can you blame me for trying?" She smiles at him as she says, "No, I guess not." She sees he's relenting and she's grateful; fighting him off, isn't something she's mastered yet.

He replies, "So since we can't make out, due to your inability to control yourself; let's talk." She laughs at his silliness and playfully hits him. She knows he's trying to tap into her competitiveness, by challenging her. But she's not falling for it. She says, "Nice try my friend; but no dice." He laughs as he says, "Damn that was my hail Mary."

She laughs at him as she says, "You are incorrigible." He replies, "Guilty." They share a laugh together that ends with them staring at each other. He's still holding her in his arms; but there is some space between them. He brings her closer, and he begins to rub her belly, as their fingers intertwine.

The baby begins to move, and they smile at each other again; it's a sweet moment. They share a sweet kiss; as he says, "I can't believe we are married babe. You're my wife, and I am your husband."

She smiles at him; she finds his wedding haze cute. She says, "Yes you're stuck with me for life buddy." He replies, "I wouldn't have it any other way babe; you're stuck with me too." She responds, "I wouldn't have it any other way either; we are truly in this, together forever and always." He replies, "Agreed beautiful lady, forever and always."

After sharing a kiss; she sees a gift wrapped box sitting on the seat next to him, with his jacket on top of it. She asks, "What's that gift for?" He smiles as he says, "It's for you." She looks at him as she says, "Fitz, I said I didn't need anything."

He replies, "Well, this time you were wrong Mrs. Grant; you do need this, I promise." She laughs as she asks, "Okay, what is it?" He leans forward and removes his jacket off of the box; he hands it to her, as he says, "You open it and see."

He places the beautifully wrapped gift in her lap, and she opens it with a smile. When the wrapping is removed, and the box is opened, she is beyond happy. It's a black Burberry London "Basing stroke Wool &amp; Cashmere Coat. She exclaims, "Baby it's gorgeous; thank you!" He sees the excitement in her eyes, as he replies, "You're welcome; I figured you'd need it tonight. Upstate New York in October isn't summer time, and I didn't see you packing any heavy coats. So I knew this would work, and it compliments your dress tonight."

She grins and kisses him; she says, "Baby thank you; how do you always think of everything?" He replies, "Because you are my everything baby, and I will always protect you, and be there for you." His words always make her feel so special; he always says the right things. He sees her getting emotional, as her eyes water; he holds her closer, and lets her have her moment.

Out of his chest he hears, "Thank you for loving me this much; I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so thankful I did it." He hugs her tighter, as he says, "Ditto." They share a laugh lightening the moment, as she snuggles up to him, and they sit in silence for a moment.

As they ride for a few minutes, she looks up at him and asks, "So tell me, recapping the day; what is your favorite moment?" He grins as he says, "I have so many babe; I can't choose just one. But if you force me to. I would say your gifts to me at the reception. The picture book, and the photograph of my parents, were breathtakingly beautiful and thoughtful. In addition, to your performance, which again was flawless; it all left me speechless for a moment."

She sees his eyes light up, as he speaks about her gifts to him; she knew he'd like her presents. But she didn't realize how much she would enjoy being the source of his elation. She sees he is over the moon about the experience, and she is beyond thrilled that he is so happy. She says, "I am so glad you loved your present baby; I loved doing it for you, just as much as you enjoyed it."

He smiles at her and loves the fact that she works so hard to make him happy. She does it without hesitation and enjoys his joy; he's never had this type of love and support before. He never knew it existed; but now that he's found it. He vows to never let it go.

She sees him staring at her after her statement; but before she can inquire about his thoughts he speaks. "Thank you Livy for loving me this way; I have never known unconditional love from anyone other than my family.

So to find it in you has been a blessing baby. I appreciate you so much, and I want you to know that I am committed to both of us feeling this loved for the rest of our lives. I love you so much." She smiles at him again with tears forming in her eyes. She touches his face as she says, "Ditto;" again they laugh and smile together, as they share an embrace and a kiss.

When the kiss ends he asks, "What about you? What is your favorite moment about our day?" She replies, "I would have to say, my favorite moment was your vows." He responds, "Really?" She replies, "Yes baby; that is a moment I will treasure forever. They were absolutely beautiful. I have never had a man love me so convincingly, and openly like you do. To feel, see, and hear that kind of love and dedication in our vows, was absolutely amazing. You always make me feel like the most beautiful, sexy, and important woman in the world, and I love you for that."

He smiles at her as he says, "I am glad you liked them babe; your love inspired them. Your love for me, and what we share, always inspires me to love you more and do more. I feel like we have the makings of something fantastic, and I will do my best to ensure it never fades. Does that make sense?"

She replies, "Yes it makes perfect sense to me baby; we are both committed to making each other happy, and feeling loved and appreciated forever. I think that's a fair and necessary request, and I look forward to it, because it's with you." She smiles at him, as he leans in to kiss her lips lightly. But this time the heat index begins to rise for both of them immediately.


	253. Chapter 253

Feeling the need to want to kiss more coming on, without stopping; they again attempt to divert their energy to talking more. She takes a breath and bites her bottom lip as she tries to calm herself. She thinks of a question hurriedly, as he sits back and sighs for a moment too. He also is trying to shake off the desire to strip her naked; thankfully he hears her ask "what was the funniest moment of the day?"

He replies, "Hands down, Cyrus and Daniel Douglas dancing drunk." Liv laughs hysterically and so does he; but when they finish laughing she says, "They weren't drunk," which makes them laugh harder. The idea anyone could be that terrible of a dancer sober is unimaginable. Nonetheless, kudos to them for having fun, and not caring what others thought.

"Fitz asks "what was the funniest moment for you." She replies, "I don't know if I can top yours; but David trying to do the electric slide was comical. Oh and who could forget your niece Katelyn being mesmerized by Jaymen and JayVon. She kept saying there are two of them." She and Fitz crack up and smile at his niece; her cuteness was unreal.

Then Fitz pauses as he recalls David bumping into people, and screwing up the electric slide completely. He was determined to get it; yet he couldn't seem to catch on. Fitz says, "Poor David; that was terrible, sadly he was sober too." They both laugh as Liv says, "Since when did sober people, become the best entertainment at a wedding reception, over intoxicated people?" Fitz replies, "I don't know when that changed; but nonetheless, our guests were hilarious." She agrees as she nods and laughs.

She says, "It really was a great day wasn't it? I mean great and perfect." He replies, "Yeah, it really was perfect Liv; I am so happy it was just as you envisioned." She responds, "Thank you baby; it really was the wedding of my dreams, to the man of my dreams." He loves knowing she had her special day, and she is happy about the result. He always wants to make sure she's happy. She then remembers her earlier gifts. She says, "By the way, thank you for my flowers, and the love note baby; both sentiments were beautiful."

He replies, "You're welcome Liv. You deserved them. Thank you for marrying me." She smiles, as she says, "You're so welcome baby; thank you for asking me." They stare at each other again in a lover's daze until she laughs, and then hits him playfully. He grins at her as she says, "Let's talk about your porn pic moment. That was unexpected and could've ended badly by the way." He laughs as he says, "Hey I thought you wanted to see how I was doing. So I sent you a pic to demonstrate how I was doing."

She giggles as she says, "Well Zoe almost saw your goodies Mr. smarty arty." He laughs as he says, "I'm sorry baby; you know I wouldn't have sent it, if I knew others would see it." She replies, "Yeah I do; now I know to proof any pics from you, before I open them in front of people." He smiles at her as he says, "That may be a good policy to adapt for both of us."

She responds, "You may have a point, because I see some pics in your future Mr. President that will no doubt be top secret." She smiles at him and leans in to kiss him, as she feels the car slowing down. After the kiss that again increases their desires; they both look out the window, and see they are exiting the freeway. They smile at each other as they realize their hour ride is over. The intensity of the moment rises further; she bites her bottom lip, as he licks his lips. They are beyond ready to be alone.

As they pull onto the main street, leading to the cabin; she puts on her new coat, and he slips on his jacket too. Her coat fits perfectly, despite her baby bump. She will never know how he manages to get the right size for the things he buys her. But he always does; again she smiles, thanking God for having such an amazing lover, friend, and now husband in her life.

A man who truly loves her, and puts her first, with unconditional love, is definitely something she's never experienced before. So she is beyond excited to have it now, he's truly her soul mate. He sees her buttoning up her coat, and he asks, "Does your coat fit okay babe?" She replies, "Yes it does baby; thank you." He smiles at her as he says, "You're so welcome beautiful lady." She smiles at him lustfully, as she says, "Damn I can't wait to get you alone Mr. Grant." He responds, "Ditto Mrs. Grant," As they smile at each other, and they share a look of mutual horniness.

Breaking the intensity in the car, is the feeling of the car turning into a driveway. When they turn onto the wood lined driveway Liv looks around. It's very dark out; she can't see much other than trees. But there is a bright light at the end of the driveway. When they come out into the clearing, there is a huge log cabin style home. It looks magnificent lit up against the night sky. "Oh Fitz this is fantastic!" She exclaims.

He sees the happiness in her eyes; her eyes are sparkling. She is absolutely ecstatic, about the house. She kisses him and says, "Baby this is spectacular." He replies, "So you like it huh?" She hits him playfully, and they laugh as they share a kiss. She prepares to get out, as the car stops. Her door opens and she steps out the car. It's a bit chilly out, but her new coat is keeping her nice and warm. It makes her smile; it feels like a hug from her man.

As they walk toward the house; Tom tells them the house has already been swept by secret service. So they are free to go in. When they go up the stairs to enter the house; the housekeeping staff is at the door. A man with a stocky build says, "Good evening Gov. Grant, and Mrs. Grant. Welcome to the Woodlands. I am Patrick; head of hospitality; I can show you around if you like."

They both respond, "Good evening Patrick." Fitz follows with, "Thank you for the tour offer; but we would rather just see our room, if you don't mind." Liv smiles and nods her head in agreement; in her mind the only thing they need to see right now is a bed. They can find anything else they need tomorrow, or on their own. Realizing this is their honeymoon night; Patrick says, "My apologies sir and madam; without further delay let me show you to your room."

As they walk down the hall; he still advises of the house's lay out. The house is all one level; there is a kitchen, a den, and a main living room. There are 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and 6 fireplaces. They both notice the space is open and airy; the house is solidly constructed, and very beautiful. As he walks them to their room; he informs them that the house is normally rented out for multiple occupants, but this weekend, they are alone in the house. As they turn down the hall leading to their room; he also advises it has been prepped as requested.


	254. Chapter 254

Fitz acknowledges Patrick with a nod, a smile, and a 300.00 tip; he is happy everything seems to be in place for their romantic night. As they get closer to the room; Liv takes note of the skylights, and airy open feel of the house, the cherry wood floors, and décor are gorgeous.

Fitz can see the happiness in her eyes. As they arrive at the double doors at the end of the hall; Patrick stops and goes over the room details briefly. After ensuring they are pleased; he advises their luggage will be left outside their door until morning. They bid him goodnight, as Patrick says, "Goodnight," in return, leaving them alone.

As they hear the door to the outside close, Fitz says, "So we are finally alone Mrs. Grant." She replies, "Yes we are Mr. Grant. Now what are you going to do about it?" She challenges, as he smiles at her lustfully. He opens the doors, as he sweeps her off of her feet, making her scream playfully. He kisses her lips as he carries her over the threshold.

Once inside their kiss breaks, he puts her down, and he closes the doors behind them. After he sets her down, she sees the room is gorgeous; there is a raging fireplace, with a bear skinned rug bed in front of it. There is an ice bucket full of sparkling cider, and a fondue tray with chocolate, cheese, and fruit.

A huge, gorgeous cherry wood four poster King Size bed, draped in chiffon, dawns the main wall. There's a pristine white comforter set on it, and a heart made out of rose petals atop the comforter. The back wall of the room is all windows, with a set of French doors that lead to a balcony. Due to the darkness the view is masked; but it is sure to be fantastic when the sun rises.

She takes in the scenery as he slides his hands around her waist, kissing her neck from behind; she caresses his face with her hand, as she says, "Oh my goodness baby this is so special. Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome baby." As he takes her into his arms tightly; she feels his hardness against her as he licks her neck.

Suddenly the romance of the moment gives way to lust and desire. She faces him as they share a hot kiss, increasing the room temperature, by a good 20 degrees. No longer do they have a need for clothing. They shed their clothes, as they kiss, with her walking backwards toward the fire place. The walk across the room though short; is long enough for him to manage to pull the string on her dress, unveiling her sexy black French lace undergarments.

They stop just short of the bear skinned rug bed; as she helps him out of his clothing excitedly as he stares at her. "Damn you're so beautiful." She smiles as he strokes her belly, and her face. They share a kiss that reignites their flames. He feels her innate desire to be with him; she feels the same way.

After the kiss he helps her lay down, and ensures she's comfortable, before he lies atop her. The flickering light stemming from the fireplace, and the crackling sounds of the fire provide the most intimate setting they've ever been in together.

As he lies atop her; he stares into her eyes momentarily; he drinks in her beauty. They share a kiss that causes them both to swoon; his hands ravage her body, and she is completely captivated by his touch. As he massages her breasts through her bra, then removes it freeing her aching nipples; she is completely taken by him.

Upon releasing her breasts from the confinement of her bra, he gives her nipples attention; he cares for them with sensual licks, and sucks, which evoke the most sensual moans, he's ever heard out of her. His tongue is giving her immense pleasure, as his hands come into play. Her arousal goes from rising to spiking, and she feels her climax, is only seconds away.

He consumes her left breast with his mouth, and slides his fingers below; the dual stimulation proves to be immensely pleasing, but overwhelming for her. She's thrusting and moaning uncontrollably; she's gripping his back, and his arms, and begging him not to stop.

With her climax being his goal, stopping isn't an option; as he feels her sliding closer, and closer to the edge, he encourages her descent by sliding both his ring and middle fingers into her core. The penetration sends her careening down the path of orgasm; her back arches again, and she grips him with all of her might. She's thrusting and yelling, as she falls into submission.

Her body quivers after her release; he feels the spasms in her legs, he looks at her and smiles as she smiles back with a drunken look. She strokes his face as she says, "Oh My Damn!" He grins at her and kisses her as he says. "I take it you approve." She replies, "Absolutely baby, as always." They share a kiss that deepens by the second. He feels her wetness against his thighs as he lies between hers.

As he removes her uselessly soaked panties; she stares up at him lustfully, as she bites her bottom lip. He watches as she spreads her legs wide for him, as she touches herself. Watching her please herself, increases his desire for her; he licks his lips, as she works herself into a frenzy, calling his name. Entranced by her actions, and in need of touching her; he massages her essence soaked thighs, with his large hands.

His touch is the ultimate foreplay for her; he touches her body and she creams every time. He sees that her arousal is already rebuilt; he can see the horniness in her eyes, he knows she's about to explode again, and he can't wait to experience it. He strokes himself, in addition to offering her verbal encouragement to help her finish her pursuit of climax.

The feeling of her arousal spiking is incredible; she's never been this hot before, or this ready to release. She's moaning incessantly, and his dirty talk in addition to the image of him nursing an ample erection, is quickly sending her to the point of no return. He's reaching the end of his rope as well; she can see it in his eyes, and it excites her.


	255. Chapter 255

She wants to witness his eruption, just as much as he wishes to view hers. But neither one of them can seem to wait any longer; she sees the impatience growing in his eyes. He wants to taste her; so, she offers herself to him. "MMMM lick me baby."

He gladly obliges, as he slides down onto his stomach, and she removes her hand. After taking her hand, and licking her essence soaked fingers clean, he dives into her honey pot face first. The sudden move causes her to gasp and expel a moan, as she says, "Oh My God!" His licking and sucking attack, is second to none.

Despite just releasing, she's thrusting her hips already, as they kiss; she feels his joystick pressing against her, and she wants, no she needs to feel him right now. He feels the same way; his pulsation is starting, and it's increasing by the second. He's never been so horny for her. But right now all he wants is to be inside her.

The moment their kiss breaks; he gives in as she pulls him into her. Although he allows her to pull him inside; she can't control his thrusts. As he enters her he swings his hips forward with a mighty thrust. She gasps as she rakes her nails across his back in pure passion, and she expels a loud moan of pleasure.

Their eyes meet and they smile lustfully at each other; he's thrusting into her, and she's thrusting back. Her wetness is unimaginable; their motions are fluid and on task, trending toward a substantial pay off. The intensity of their stares is embodied in the intensity of their thrusts; his aggression is high and so is hers. Their gripping each other tightly, as he bangs her like a drum. She loves the power behind his thrusts; there's no pretense, it's just pure stroking with strength and purpose.

She feels his pulsations increasing as her walls are beginning to twinge; her wetness is increasing by the second. She can tell he feels it too; she sees him close his eyes as they kiss deeply. He's moaning and grunting; she's doing the same.

They both have a look of, oh God this is too good, on their faces. Their arousals are spiking suddenly; as her wetness flow intensifies. He's sliding in and out of her; she's sloppy wet, and he can't contain herself. She feels him begin to dip his hips, changing their flow; but once he gives three solid strokes their thrusts synchronize, and his pulsations unleash.

His pace increases and so does hers; the twinge of her clit in conjunction with the contracting of her walls, and the pounding of his thrusts, is the magic combination to her release.

She holds onto him for dear life, as he pounds her hard and deep; they kiss sloppily, as they round the corner of orgasm, sliding ever so quickly, to the end. Her wetness and tightness is driving him, and she knows it; as she thrusts with him in sync, she squeezes him internally, and a flurry of thrusts later, they both explode.

The explosion is ferocious and plentiful for both of them; as he lies between her legs releasing into her, she refuses to let him go. Her legs are wrapped around his waist tightly. He brushes her hair from her forehead, as their bodies drip with sweat. He kisses her deeply; he feels her intensity is still present, and she feels he's still at attention. She releases her leg lock grip on him, as she raises her left leg, and she drops her right to the side.

He instantly picks up on her request, as they share a smile of acknowledgment. They know each other too well. He rises up on his tip toes, and lifts his body at an angle, as he thrusts into her. The strength of his thrust is unreal, and her wetness makes it even better.

She gasps do to the aftershock of his stroke, as she says, "Oh God Yes!" He's giving her exactly what she needs. The angle is deep and sharp; she can feel his true thrust and power this way. Their aggression is idling high already, and their arousals are rebuilt; they both need to release again.

He pushes her raised leg further back; she feels the tension in his muscles, and she knows his arousal is spiking just like hers. Beyond the tension in their bodies, her wetness is unbelievable. He knows he cannot hold on much longer; the slipperiness of her love den, is going to take him out. Ironically the solution is to increase his pounding, which only intensifies her wetness. It's a catch 22; but he's glad to be in it literally and figuratively.

She feels his spasms and she loves every quake; the strength of his stroke, and his girth, drive her insane. She loves how she stretches to accommodate him, and how she fits him like a glove. She knows he loves her tightness; the snugness, accompanied by her wetness, sends him to another level. As she feels his pulsations increase, she begins to squeeze him; she hears him say "OOOOOH Fuck" she grins knowing that he's right on the edge. She moans, "MMMM Give It To Me Baby."

He's looking at her like he can't believe the feeling. Her wetness is flowing just like he likes it, and he can't slow down. He wants to prolong the session, but he can't. Her thrusts are doing him in; she's taking over despite him being on top; she's gripping his ass as he slams into her.

She's grunting and moaning; he feels her aggression spiking, her grunts are making his aggression climb as well. He gives into her and releases a barrage of hard, and deep thrusts.


	256. Chapter 256

A chain reaction occurs; her clit twinges as her walls spasm, and her back arches, as she digs her nails into his back, and they both release simultaneously screaming, and cursing until the last thrust.

Completely spent and barely able to breathe; she again locks him in place with her legs, as they smile at each other, while kissing romantically. "Am I too heavy baby?" She replies "no you're fine; I love it when you lie on top of me. I love feeling you inside me." He smiles as he kisses her, and the baby begins to move causing her to giggle. They both smile at each other feeling the love and tenderness of the moment.

As he settles next to her she says "the baby is getting more active." He replies "that's good right?" She says "yes it's very good actually. No worries." He smiles as he rubs her belly gently, and kisses her lips sweetly. He asks "when is your next appointment?" She replies "Thursday."

He asks "what's my schedule?" She replies "we do the Midwest tour when we leave here; then we have a stop in Roanoke and Baltimore; but those two stops are after my appointment, so we are fine on scheduling. We finally get to see what we are growing in here if you cooperate."

He smiles at her as he says "I am betting it's a girl." She replies "I thought we wanted a boy first." He replies "we did and still do; but I really think we are having a girl. I can't explain it." She smiles as she says "well if you'd allowed us to find out on our last visit we would know already." He replies "I know; I thought being surprised would be cool. But I can't wait any longer than necessary anymore."

She smiles as she says "well whatever we have I will be happy; he or she will be a piece of you and I, and that's got to be something awesome." He smiles at her in agreement as he says "I cannot wait to meet you little Grant." He says to her belly, and the baby moves in response. "I don't think he or she can wait either;" they laugh and kiss as he holds her from behind.

The sweetness of the moment shifts suddenly; he begins kissing on her neck. She feels her arousal rising in the moment. Damn he can get her going like no one she's ever been with before. He truly has the Midas touch where she is concerned.

Knowing where this is leading; but playing along anyway, she says "MMMM looks like someone came to play huh?" He replies "who me?" In a sheepish tone, while still kissing on her neck, and now licking it, as he slides his hand between her legs, and she lifts her leg subtly.

She knows him, and knows what he wants. She feels the intensity in his touch; as he moves closer to her, she presses her ass against his growing erection. A heat wave comes over her, as she hears him say "MMMM can I have some more baby?"

She quickly gives in to him as she grips his hip and begins moving her hips against him. She wants to give it to him as bad as he wants it; she replies "MMMM take it baby; it's yours." Hearing her reply, he repositions his body as he slides inside her, as they both loudly moan "AHHHH!"

She works her hips from the start; she's high jacking the session, which he loves. He lets her take over; he watches as her ass grinds against him, as he thrusts into her. Her moans are hot and sexy; her words are sultry and dirty. He loves her swearing and dirty talk. It's making the sultry, sensual movements they are experiencing that much more enjoyable.

He feels so good to her; it's like his stroke quenches something inside her. She craves his stiffness, and his juices like an addict. She's feeling all of him in this moment, and thanking God for the makers of Don Julio; tequila is definitely her friend she thinks. His motion is strong and sensual like his touch; he's pleasing her in every way, his grip, his stroke, his kisses, and his touch. She is consumed by this session.

As he grips her breast from behind, and sucks on her neck; she grips his hip. His stiffness is so good and strong she knows she can't hold on much longer. She's thrusting with him, and feels her arousal rounding the bend along with his. He's grunting and moaning in her ear; she feels his breath on her neck along with his kisses.

He's panting as he strokes her and so is she; she knows they are both on the cusp, its happening whether they are ready or not. So she gives in and squeezes him as she thrusts; he grips her breast tighter and thrusts harder as he says "Oh Damn It Livy" she responds "MMMMM Yeah Baby Oh Yeah MMMMM!"

Their thrusts speed up as they stroke uncontrollably; he takes over the session in the end, and pounds her into submission. She's screaming passionately, which is driving his release. He feels them both sliding over the edge together, and he welcomes the free fall.

Their releases are so strong they both are left a quivering sweaty mess. They lie side by side still cuddled up; but unable to move. They rest and reclaim their body functions as she says "that was incredible Mr. Grant. He leans over and kisses her lips over her shoulder as he says "you are incredible Mrs. Grant." They smile at each other as they settle in under the cover of the bear skinned rug bed, as they drift off to sleep.

When morning arrives she's still wrapped in his arms, when she tries to move his grip tightens on her, as he sleepily asks "where are you going?" She smiles as she says "to the bathroom;" he kisses her neck, and says "hurry back sexy. I have something for you;" as he presses himself against her. She moans a bit as he releases her, and she says "okay," as she kisses his lips before getting up.

He watches her walk away, and she hears him say "damn." She knows he's checking her out; his response to her makes her smile. Even five months pregnant he's turned on by her body, and makes her feel like she hasn't gained a pound.

After using the bathroom she notices a clock that reads 11:00am. She looks twice to make sure she's seeing the time correctly. They have literally slept through most of the morning; perhaps their late night love session was more tiring than she thought she thinks to herself with a smile. Her mind shifts as the view off the balcony catches her eye as she enters back into the bedroom.


	257. Chapter 257

It's breathtakingly beautiful; the house backs up to a lake and woods that run far as the eye can see. As she focuses in on the scenery she mutters "what a beautiful sight." She then feels his warm arms around her waist, and his soft kisses on her neck as he says "I agree a very beautiful sight indeed."

She smiles as he holds her; he sensually asks "why aren't you lying down with your husband?" She replies "I was on my way babe; but this view caught my eye." He responds "yes it is very nice; but honestly I was hoping you'd do some not so nice things to me this morning. I told you I have something for you;" he says as he presses against her again.

She lustfully smiles as she says "MMMM someone's super horny today huh?" In response he again presses himself against her firmly, as he cups her breasts, and licks the back of her neck deliberately. A surge of electricity shoots through her body; she's speechless for a moment as she processes what's happening.

He whispers in her ear "come make love to me baby; I need you to handle me." His voice is deep and calm and dripping with sexiness. Her arousal is rising fast; she turns to him and they share a kiss.

He walks her back over to their love pallet on the floor; he helps her lie down on her back, and he lies down next to her. She opens her legs as he slides his hand down her body, and between her lips between her hips, as they kiss deeply.

As he manipulates her clit with his fingers; she begins to thrust. Her arousal is peaking quickly; he can feel it. She feels his stiffness increasing as well. As he stimulates her with his fingers below; she is reveling in ecstasy.

He feels her wetness flowing like Niagara Falls, and he's enjoying her flow, in conjunction with her moans. She's super close, he can tell by her thrusts and her dirty talk. "You like that baby" he asks. "Oh yeah baby" she replies. He kisses on her neck as he says "let me hear you cum baby." She moans louder as his hand movements quicken; he slides his fingers deep into her core, and suddenly her back arches as she screams "oh oh oh Fiitz ; oh Fiiitz!"

Her release is monstrous; his hand along with everything beneath her is soaking wet. She's moaning and shaking as he kisses her neck; she's still gripping the back of his head, as if she's still in motion overcome by orgasm. Her muscles have yet to relax.

She feels the gushiness between her thighs, and she smiles knowing what she needs to do next. She lets go of his hair, and turns him over suddenly. She lies him down onto his back. He says "what are you doing?" With a grin she responds "handling my husband."

He smiles at her as he sees the intensity in her eyes. She wants him right now; he relents and lets her climb atop him. "I want to do position 7 from the book." He smiles at her referencing the pregnancy sex move they discussed trying.

He lies on his back flat, and she angles herself above him, with her hands behind her to support herself like a crab walk. He grips her waist, and thrusts up into her as she settles into position; the entry is fast, hard, deep, and wet. They both moan "Oh Fuck!" But they then smile as they begin to stroke back and forth.

The feeling is fantastic; they are both entranced in the moment. They fall into rhythm quite quickly, as he thrusts from below, and she thrusts from up top. She's in complete control and she loves it. She sees the look on his face, and knows she's pushing him to the edge. He's enjoying the ride and she's enjoying delivering for him. As she increases her pace, and pushes him even faster he begins to pulsate.

The gushiness and the tightness is killing his ability to hold back. "God damn baby" he moans as she moans his name profusely, and follows with "MMMM So Damn Good." They are both in full pursuit of their climaxes; they can't hold off any more. She implores her squeeze technique, and it's good night Irene. They both fall over into pleasure land within seconds as she collapses onto him.

Breathless and unable to move; they lie still for several minutes. She feels him kissing her feet; it makes her giggle. She feels her legs are able to move; so she dismounts, and lies next to him in his arms. "Damn that was good" she says. He agrees "yes that's a keeper for sure;" he says as they laugh and share a kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. They both laugh as she says "the baby is hungry." He smiles as he says "don't blame that gurgling on our baby; that's all you." She smiles as she says "well it is almost noon, and we haven't eaten." He replies "really it's that late?" She laughs as she says "yes it is; we have slept the morning away." He sighs as he says "damn time flies when you're having fun."

She agrees with a nod as he says "let's call down to get some food and shower." She agrees and grabs the phone as she reads over the menu. "Did you want lunch or breakfast?"

He responds "I could still go for some breakfast; if they have eggs benedict that will work." She likes the sound of that so she decides to get the same thing. "Okay I will place the orders sexy husband."

He replies "thank you sexy wife" as they share a kiss. As she dials the number she says "thank goodness for room service; I surely don't feel like dressing to eat." He smiles at her as he says "you're such a lazy bones today." She replies "I am on my honeymoon slash vacation; so you're absolutely right." He smiles at her and shakes his head as they both laugh together.

After she calls in the order they shower, and put on some lounge wear. She puts on one of his US Navy shirts and no undies, and he puts on a Tee shirt and some pajama pants. By the time they sit down after showering, the food arrives. He opens the door and wheels in the food closing the door behind him. She gets up as she says "goody we can eat naked." He laughs at her and says "it's all about the little things huh babe?" She replies "yes indeed."

When they sit down to eat; he suddenly realizes what she's wearing. "Where did you get that shirt?" She smiles and says "your bag." He laughs as he says "did you not bring clothes?" She replies "yes but I like yours better" as she kisses his lips lightly. How can he argue with that he thinks; he just smiles as they sit back on the couch in front of the fire place, and eat breakfast together.


	258. Chapter 258

The food is fabulous; the eggs benedict is delicious, and it's served with a very good fruit salad. As they eat she says "we didn't eat any of the fruit from last night. I feel bad we wasted it." He replies "given what we were doing instead of eating I don't feel bad at all." She smiles as she says "touché my dear husband." He smiles back at her as he asks "so how does it feel to be married?" She replies "it feels great; I am so happy to be your wife. What about you?"

He smiles as he says "I am beyond happy to be your husband baby; I can't wait to rack up all the holidays, anniversaries, and birthdays together." She smiles at him as she finishes her food, and takes her vitamin; "that's sweet baby; me too. Speaking of holidays what did you want to do about Thanksgiving?"

As he finishes his last bit of food he says "I'm open; we could do something at our house or spend it at one of our family's houses." She likes hearing him say our house; the newness of the moment still hasn't sunk in fully, but she's getting there.

She thinks for a moment and then says, "that sounds good; my parents always have a big dinner at their house for Thanksgiving and Christmas. However, I want to spend time with your family too. So maybe we can split the holidays this year." He agrees by saying "that seems fair; maybe Thanksgiving in New York and Christmas in LA. What do you think?"

As she slides over toward him she says "that sounds like a winner to me." He takes her into his arms and they cuddle and look outside through the glass doors and windows. The view really is spectacular. They relax as they watch deer come to the water's edge to drink, and birds land on the banister of their balcony. The quiet is welcomed and enjoyed; it's just them and their thoughts, as they sit together enjoying nature and each other.

The silence breaks as he rubs her belly and she says "we haven't discussed baby names." He replies "well that's difficult when we don't know the gender babe." She laughs as she says "I agree to a point; we can always discus what names we would like for a girl. We already know the boy's name." He smiles at her as he says "true; I am not good at thinking of names though. I would leave that to you." She smiles as she says "well if we have a girl what do you think about Felicia?"

He smiles at her as he says "really babe you want to name her after my mom?" She replies "yes I do if you're okay with it." He grins as he says "I am more than okay with it; but what about her middle name?" She replies "I have a few ideas maybe Amaya, Anissa, or Tamia." He replies "or Carolyn." She smiles at him as she says "Felicia Carolyn Grant. I like it. I like it a lot. I think we just named our daughter."

They share a smile and a sweet kiss, as they continue to relax on the couch. But suddenly she has an epiphany; she sighs and he sees her thinking. Then he hears her say "oh God Abby." He is confused by her response and asks "baby what's wrong?" She takes a breath and says "Abby is due next month Fitz; that means she's 8 months pregnant now.

So she knows the gender of the baby, but I don't. We haven't even discussed a baby shower for her either. That must be the truth behind her anger. What kind of best friend am I? It's her first baby; she needs my help and I am not being there for her." He sits back and listens to her before interjecting. When she finishes her words he takes her hand and says "Liv I need you to stop this."

She looks at him with confusion on her face. "Stop what Fitz?" He takes a breath as he says "stop worrying about Abby." She replies "Fitz she's my best friend; what do you mean? She needs me." He doesn't want to fight with her; but he feels the need to help her understand his point. So he says "Liv she's a grown woman with a husband.

Yes this is her first baby; but guess what this is your first baby too. I get that you want to be there for your friend; but if you take a good look at what's gone on in your life in the last year; you've been a little busy. So you have a reason to not be so engaged in her life; because you have your own."

He sees her sitting with his words; he gives her time to think. She sees his point; it's not like she's been purposely neglecting Abby. She has been busy with other things; but as a friend she does feel she should try to be there for her. She looks at him as she says "Fitz I get what you're saying, and you're right I have had good reason to be disengaged with her. However, that doesn't mean I can't feel bad about it."

He strokes her face as he says "yes you're right Liv you can feel bad about it, and she can feel disappointed that you're not available to her as much. You're both entitled to your feelings; but what's not okay is her making you feel bad for not being there for her, when she knows the reason behind your absence. Friends don't do that to friends Liv." She replies "you're right babe; I will have a talk with her about it soon.

I just want to address it with her that's all. Let her know I realize I haven't around for her, and apologize for not being there. " He understands her point; it's not a bad idea to broach the subject with her. Fitz just hopes that she doesn't let Abby get to her. He's still a bit annoyed at her response to the matron of honor situation. But to keep the peace he says "it will be good for you two to talk Liv; I hope it goes well."

She hears his words, but knows there's more to it by his tone. She wavers on whether to ask him about it or not; then decides to do it. "Babe what do you mean by that?" He thought he got away with it; but she knows him too well.

He sighs as he says "baby I don't want to fight with you; especially not about this and not on our honeymoon." She replies "it's not a fight Fitz; we are just talking. I just want to know what you meant by your comment. Please tell me." He says "promise me you won't get mad at me, and let this ruin our trip." She sits back on the couch and looks at him for a second; then agrees by saying "okay I promise."

He says "Liv I know you love her and you've been a good friend to her; but I don't see her as being as good a friend to you as you've been to her." She replies "baby the matron of honor situation was handled." He says "Liv that's only part of what I am saying. But honestly that was ridiculous. There shouldn't have been an issue in the first place.

Ellie is your sister; you asked her to be your matron of honor and that should've been the end of it. But you gave in to her, which was your choice, and that's fine. But baby that doesn't mean that how she acted was okay. Yes she apologized, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. You would've never done that to her Liv." In this moment she realizes he has some pent up frustrations concerning her and Abby. Frustrations he needs to get out, and ones she needs to know about. So she lets him vent by saying "okay I understand your point there; is that all?"


	259. Chapter 259

Since he's gone this far he decides to finish. He responds "no it's not babe; I feel like she acts out, and then you feel guilty, and let her off the hook because she's your friend. You give her a pass Liv whenever she asks; but why doesn't she give you one? Again you're pregnant too, you have a man just like she does, and now a husband liker her as well as responsibilities just like she does. So why can't she see that if you don't call her or respond to her immediately it's because you're busy. Not because you're blowing her off?

Then give you a hard time when you do catch up with her. That's bull Liv. I've known Andrew for over 20 years; we don't talk daily, but we know we are still friends. When we do hook up everything is cool; we catch up and move on. We don't use it as an opportunity to attack each other, and tell each other how terrible we are as friends.

She takes a breath as she says "Is that really how you see her babe?" He replies "yes Liv it is. Remember how she flipped out on you regarding her birthday?" She recalls the nightmare conversation that situation turned into. Abby made a costly mistake on a client's case by not following protocol. When Liv called her to address it she went off on her about it being her birthday, and not yet getting a birthday call from her. She didn't want to deal with the business aspect of things at all.

But still after hearing his response she says "the birthday call was a mess I agree; but her and I talked about that and resolved it." He replies "you resolved it by you giving her work at home privileges because she told you she snapped due to being stressed. Liv we all are stressed; but it's not an excuse to not get our work done. If she worked for anyone else she'd be fired for that and you know it. Babe I need you to see my point here."

Although I understand your point honey; I think she's just used to me being around more babe; we used to see each other every day and talk daily too. When I took the job to work for your campaign it wasn't supposed to end this way. I was supposed to do a job and return to OPA. But things changed dramatically; certainly for the better, but still things changed unexpectedly. So she is having a hard time dealing with it."

He sees her point; but feels like she's still protecting her and not seeing his point clearly. So he says "Liv I get that everything has happened quickly and unexpectedly between us. But that's no excuse for her behavior, and her expectations of you, and your friendship with her are not realistic babe, especially now. Things have changed and she needs to except it; not make you feel bad for things changing. You're not 20 anymore with no care in the world baby; you're too grown and too busy for that kind of relationship. All I am saying is stop letting her make you feel bad for the successes you're experiencing in your life."

She hears him and starts to see his point; he sees she's thinking and says "baby real friends grow with you, and help to reduce your stress. They don't add unnecessary stress to your life. They think of you first and your feelings; it's a give and take situation, a balance should be struck. Besides talking daily isn't what makes a person a friend; it's being there when it counts in some way, shape or form for support."

After hearing his words she knows he's right; she's guilty of letting things slide with Abby too much, and it's harder now that both of them are pregnant. The stress isn't good for either of them; things do need to change. As she thinks in this moment; she knows she has always given in where Abby is concerned, and she knows it's because of their friendship. He sees she's in thought and hopes he didn't inundate her with too much information. So he asks "baby talk to me are you okay? Are you mad at me? What's going on in your head?"

She sighs as she says "first of all I am not mad at you; what's going on is that I need to have a talk with her like I said earlier to clear the air. You're absolutely right about everything you've said, and I appreciate you sharing your concerns with me about it. I didn't realize you were so upset about her and me."

He replies "I guess I didn't realize it either babe until we started talking about it. I just don't like to see you taken advantage of Liv. You're such a giving and loving person; you always try to help everyone, and always consider their feelings, but who considers yours? You deserve the same love and consideration that you give; especially from those who claim to love you."

She sees the conviction in his eyes, and it warms her heart; he's her superman and he is protecting her. He's protecting her from herself; if he hadn't said anything she wouldn't have seen it herself. But what he's saying makes sense. As she moves closer to him she says "I am one lucky woman to have you in my life babe; you've given me a lot to think about, and I thank you for your insight."

He smiles at her as he says "you're welcome baby; I am on your side." She smiles as she says "yes you are and I am happy that you are on my side." He takes a breath as he says "so we are good." She laughs as she says "yes baby we are good; I am not mad. I get why you're frustrated. I never saw it from your point of view until now. But consider it handled."

He smiles at her and they share a kiss. Their kiss is interrupted by a knock at the door. They both look at each other with a surprised look until they hear the voice say "house-keeping." Fitz looks at his watch and realizes it's already 3:30 in the afternoon. But since they haven't used the bed he answers the door and declines the service. However, he gives her their breakfast plates and the fruit from last night.

He walks back over to the couch as he says "I didn't realize it was so late; the day has really gotten away from us. Did you want to do something?" She replies "yeah I'd like to cuddle in bed with my husband." He smiles at her and they share a kiss. As the kiss breaks she looks at the table and sees a remote.

She asks "hey there's a remote; but where is the television?" He looks and thinks the same thing; he presses a button labeled open, and the chest at the end of the bed opens as a television rises out of it. Liv smiles as she says "that's cool." Fitz agrees as he says "yeah it is; let's watch a movie or something."


	260. Chapter 260

They climb into the large King sized bed. It's ridiculously comfortable and familiar. Fitz says "they have the same mattress on this bed we have at home." She smiles as she says "I thought it felt familiar."

As he turns on the television they surf through the stations; there is coverage of their wedding. Turning from one channel to the next it's all positive coverage. The comments about her dress, and how they looked are all nice and respectful.

The photos shown of the ceremony are beautiful, and as a couple they look incredible. Liv is now happy they allowed one media outlet access to their big day. It was the best way to limit the frenzy surrounding their wedding. The idea was to allow them to take the photos, and the money they were offering to pay them would go to a charity of their choosing.

As their photos float across the screen he hugs her tight and kisses her cheek. "We look pretty good baby." He says with a smile. She says "we look better than pretty good; we look fabulous." He laughs as he says "okay I will agree with that statement."

He says "I guess selling some of the photos to the media wasn't so bad huh?" She replies "no I think it was best because we are able to control what they published this way. Plus the Grant Foundation gets a hefty check for five hundred-thousand dollars." He agrees it's a winning situation for everyone involved. They tire of the coverage after a while; so they decide to watch a movie.

They watch "Gone Girl" with Ben Affleck. The movie is rather disturbing, but very good. It serves as a good date movie; Liv squirms at the violent bloody parts, and hides in Fitz's chest. He enjoys being cuddled up with her and the movie too. As the movie ends it begins to rain; after a few minutes it's a full thunderstorm with lightening and swirling wind. "That was different" he says as the credits roll. She agrees "it wasn't what I thought it was going to be; but it was good." He replies "I agree you had to see the movie to understand it."

After his statement there's a loud lightning strike; he feels her squeezing him tighter. "Are you okay baby?" He asks. She replies "yeah I am just a bit of a coward when it comes to storms." He smiles at her as he says "awe baby it's okay I am here with you." She snuggles up to him as she says "I know, forever and always right?" He smiles as he kisses her and says "yes baby forever and always." Their sweet kiss turns into one of fire and desire; they quickly find themselves back in the realm of lust.

The best way to take your mind off of a storm is good sex; so Fitz decides to help his bride out, and calm her nerves by making love to her through the storm. After their kiss her light is on and she is ready for action; as their kiss breaks they both disrobe, and she climbs on top of him as soon as his pants hit the floor. As she sits atop him he massages her breasts and caresses her body from her face to her honey well. His touch ratchets up the heat; her arousal goes from moderate to bubbling within seconds. As she hovers over him he slips his fingers between her folds; she moans his name as he pleasures her immensely. The look in her eyes when she's horny or on the cusp of release is his favorite.

She's moaning his name, and he's enjoying every minute of hearing her sexy voice call for him. He feels her getting closer; she's thrusting her hips and riding his fingers. Her wetness is flowing, and he's getting excited about her impending release. She's gripping his chest and grunting loudly; as he rubs her clit with his thumb, and penetrates her with his middle and ring fingers, her back arches and she digs her nails into his chest as she lets go.

When she releases she falls forward and kisses him as her juices rain down onto him. They kiss sloppily as he grips her ass and smacks it; their kiss breaks as she grins at him. She feels him positioning her; she rises up as he pushes her back and slides into her.

Once he enters her she sighs with relief; the smile of contentment is on her face as she grinds on him from the start. Her wetness is out of control; she can see him reveling in it by his eyes and touch. He's gripping her waist and grunting already; his stiffness is harder than normal and his grip is tighter than normal too. She feels the aggression in his touch and she loves it.

"Oh Liv; Oh Baby!" He's moaning as she works her magic; she's in control and she is enjoying it immensely. She's whipping her hips and thrusting as she wishes and he's following her lead. To give them both a thrill as their arousals spike; she leans back with her hands on his thighs as she bounces on him hard and fast. The angle proves to be exactly what they both needed; with the change in position they both moan "OH Yeah!" Their arousals go from rising quickly to being on the cusp that quickly. Between the moans and the motion they are flying down the road of orgasm.

He's so close and so is she they are truly falling together as they thrust harder and faster; as her gushiness increases his spasms do too. His pulsations cause her clit to twinge and then her walls to contort. He hears her grunting louder and louder; he encourages her to let go with him. She hears his moans and his request and just like that they are falling into the pit of orgasm together.

With sweat pouring from both of them; she falls over, still on top of him as he rubs her back. "Oh my God that's good." He laughs at her as he says "agreed." As they catch their breath they relax; she dismounts and lies in his arms. He sees her eyelids are getting heavy; he expels a yawn too. But he sees its only 6:30pm. "I guess we need a nap" he says. She replies "naps are good for you." He smiles at her as he says "okay let's take one." They share a kiss and fall asleep together.

Fitz awakes to the sight of his sleeping beauty; she is knocked out, he smiles at her. He wishes he had his phone near him so he could take her picture. However, the room is so dark he'd need the flash on anyway; so he'd end up being busted. As he looks out the window he sees its pitch black; he looks at his watch and sees it's after 9:00pm. "They have been sleep for three hours. Feeling hungry he assumes she is too; managing to get up without disturbing her he uses the phone to call for dinner. He orders them both blackened salmon salad.


	261. Chapter 261

When he hangs up her eyes pop open; he turns around and she's moving. "Hello sleepy head." She smiles as she says "hello, what time is it?' He replies 9:30pm. She sits up "seriously?" he nods yes as she says "so much for an hour nap huh?" He responds "right I guess we were more tired than we thought." She replies "I agree" as she yawns. He smiles at her as he asks "how do you feel?" She responds "I feel good; but still a little tired. My energy is caput."

He responds "our little one is draining you huh?" She nods yes as she stretches and sits up. "So what's for dinner?" He responds "I just ordered salmon salads." She grins as she says "yay I love salmon" He leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips as he says "I know what my wife likes." She smiles as she says "yes you do baby in more ways than one" with a wink. He laughs at her flirtatiousness and she laughs too. "So what time do we leave tomorrow?" She asks him. "We should probably leave by 9:00pm because we have those two rallies in IL early afternoon and early evening." She sighs as she says "I don't want to leave yet." He smiles at her as he says "I know it's been nice to be unplugged for the last few days; just us being together is nice."

She leans over to him and he takes her into his arms as she says "yes it has been great baby; I hope we get to do this often. I know it's going to be tough with us working and the baby. But we need to make time for us." He kisses her on the forehead as he says "we will find a way to make it work babe; I promise you. We will not lose this feeling okay?" She smiles as she looks up at him and says "okay baby" as they share another kiss.

As she moves a bit to get settled in the bed she winces; he asks "what's wrong." She replies "my legs are sore; but it's a good sore." He laughs as he says "a good sore Liv?" She replies "yes a good kind. The kind every woman likes to have because it means her and her lover took care of business." He shakes his head as he says "is that right?" She responds "yes it is" with a smile and then a giggle.

"Well I am going to draw you a bath so you can soak before dinner is ready. " She smiles as she says "thank you baby; are you getting in with me?" He replies "no Liv I have to wait for the food; you go soak and relax, and when the food comes you can come eat. Then we can get back in bed and cuddle and watch TV okay?" She has to admit it sounds great; but she has plans after dinner for him and watching television isn't a part of the deal. But he doesn't need to know that, she thinks to herself. She replies "okay babe that sounds good to me."

He kisses her on the lips and gets up to go draw her bath; as he walks away naked she whistles. He stops and laughs at her shaking his head as he says "really?" She laughs as she says "yeah really; my husband is hot. You're looking damn good in your birthday suit Mr. President." He smiles as he says "thanks babe" as he walks into the bathroom to run her water. In a matter of minutes the water is ran and she gets into the bath with his help. He gives her a kiss after she gets comfortable; he turns on the jets, and leaves her in peace to relax. "I'll miss you" she says "he replies "I'll miss you too babe."

He walks back into the bedroom and gathers their plates from their late breakfast slash early lunch as he watches television; thirty minutes later the food arrives. He throws on his pajama pants and a shirt; he opens the door and the dinner cart is wheeled in. Once he sets up their dining area, he goes to get Liv, but grabs her bag first and wheels it into the bathroom for her.

When he walks into the bathroom; she is lying with her eyes closed enjoying the tub. He almost doesn't want to disturb her; but the food is ready. After putting her bag down he says "babe the food is ready." She opens her eyes and says "okay babe; can you help me up?" He replies "of course; come on." He reaches for her and helps her up and out of the tub.

Once he gets her out; he hugs her with a towel. They share a kiss that starts a spark. They smile at each other as he says "let's eat first; then play some more okay?" She nods her head as she says "yes daddy." He laughs at her as he smiles and walks away leaving her to dress.

When he leaves the bathroom she dries off and dresses in a pair of white yoga pants and a maternity top. When she comes out of the bathroom she sees he has set up an area for them to dine; "you're so sweet baby?" He replies "you didn't want to go to the dining room; so I bought it to you my love."

He has a table set up with candlelight and sparkling cider in wine glasses. As she approaches the table she says "I feel under dressed." He responds "babe you look gorgeous as always. Have a seat" he says as he pulls out her chair. She sits down and he kisses her on the cheek; then sits down himself. "The food looks delicious" she says. He agrees "yeah it does." She blesses the food and they eat together.

"You know I was thinking; Cyrus must be going bananas not being able to talk to us for the last two days." He replies "you're probably right; but he will get over it. Plus if something blows up he has secret services number for an emergency." She nods as she says "wow this really is good." He replies "yeah I know I've eaten more than half of mine already." She giggles as she says "me too." A thought pops into her head "so are you nervous about the final debate?" He replies "no I am honestly just ready to be done campaigning. Win or lose I am ready for the result to be final." She understands his feelings; elections are grueling, it feels like they will never end. "Well we are rounding the bend baby; we are almost there only 7 days left until Election Day."

He responds "I know and it can't get here fast enough. Oh yeah we need to do our early voting too. We will be in Texas election night." She replies "everything is set up I will do mine after our doctor's appointment, and yours can be done when we go back to LA." He smiles as she says "I should've known you had already taken care of it." She responds "that's correct; it's what I do."

As they finish their meals and wash it down with their cider; they retire to the sitting area. As they relax on the couch he asks "so are you ready to face the world tomorrow as my wife?" She replies "yes baby I am more than ready. What about you? Are you ready to face the world as a married man Mr. Bachelor for 10 years?"

He smiles as he says "I stopped being a bachelor a long time ago Liv; the moment you stole my heart I was done." His words comfort her like a blanket on a cold winter's night. "Awe babe I love you so much" she says as he kisses her lips and he replies "I love you too."


	262. Chapter 262

As their kiss heats up she climbs on top of him straddling him. He grips her ass and massages it as they kiss; then grips it as he says "damn baby." She settles on his lap, and begins to grind on him; she's working her hips as they kiss deeply. She feels her arousal building; she remembers her plan. So she breaks the kiss as he attempts to remove her shirt. She sees the confused look on his face.

"I want to; but not like this. I have a surprise for you." He replies "a surprise" with a smile. She giggles as she says "yes a surprise; so go get in bed and wait for me." She says as she gets up and he asks "where are you going?" She responds in the bathroom to get ready; just go lie down I have a gift for you."

As she walks away he notices her ass in her white pants and licks his lips as he says "please hurry back baby." She looks back catching his stare and laughs as she says "I will babe. Give me 5 minutes." He replies "you're time starts now" as she closes the door.

He gets up from the couch and strips as he lies on top of the bed naked waiting for her. He cuts off all of the lights using the remote; allowing the moonlight to light the room through the windows, and the skylight over the bed. He awaits his bride anxious to see what she's cooked up. As she enters the bathroom she takes a breath. Okay let's do this she thinks to herself.

She removes her clothes and sprays on the body spray he likes on her. Then she opens the lingerie she purchased at the mall. After a few minutes she finds a sexy look to drape the fabric over her body. The fabric is draped to cover all of her lady parts and then ties in a bow on her belly. When he pulls the string; she will be unwrapped. She finishes the look with silver glittering stilettos. As she checks her look in the mirror she says "6 inch stilettos at 5 months; I'm a bad chick."

Her admiring session is interrupted when she hears "baby it's been 7 minutes." She laughs as she shakes her head and opens the door. When she walks out his eyes focus on her immediately; he's propped up on the bed completely naked stretched out, and at attention. She spies that from across the room, and licks her lips as she approaches the bed. His eyes run from her head to her toes as he sits up staring at her.

He's never seen her look hotter; the ice blue color against her skin is such a turn on for him. He's not sure what this is, he's just trying to figure out how to get it off of her. She looks so sexy he can barely breathe; he's starting to pulsate already, and he hasn't touched her yet. When she reaches the bed she climbs onto it as she says "am I worth the wait?" He replies "hell yeah" with a grin; she smiles back at him as he kisses her and she straddles him.

Unsure of how to remove her outfit the kiss breaks as he asks "baby how I take this off?" She replies "pull the string" she points to the bow on her belly. He pulls the string and the fabric gives way, exposing her body completely. He kisses her belly as she runs her hands through his curls, and then pulls her onto him with a grin. As he stares at her he says "you're so damn sexy baby." She sees the intensity in his eyes, as he leans back, and she settles onto him kissing him deeply as he grips her ass. The power in his grip makes her moan, and her wetness flow as she moans his name.

As his hands work their magic touching her all over; she feels like she is wrapped in a blanket of pleasure. His kisses and caresses are motivating her to release. As he massages her folds and slips his thumb between her creases she moans. He's massaging her clit and it's driving her wild; her wetness is flowing as she thrusts her hips with his hand movements. She's moaning his name and he loves it; the look on her face tells him she's there.

She's barreling down the orgasm highway; she just needs a push. So he obliges by sitting up and taking her right breast into his mouth, as he plunges his ring and middle fingers into her core. The sudden motion makes her gasp as her back arches; she grips his shoulders and screams his name as she explodes onto him.

As her juices run free; he licks and sucks his fingers clean. She's still moaning and caught up in her orgasmic high. Noticing she's still in a haze; but unable to contain himself. He readjusts himself and pulls her down onto him. When he enters her she moans "Oh Yeah" it's like someone flipped a switch. She falls out of her trance like state and begins to ride him with a purpose. The look of absolute pleasure fills her face; he watches her take him in and out of her repeatedly. His pulsations increase as her wetness saturates him and her moans push him too.

She feels his pulsations and knows he's close; he feels her walls beginning to give too. So he grips her ass and begins to smack it. He knows that's her hot button. The more he smacks her ass the wetter she gets, and the faster she strokes and bounces on him. He's enjoying the moment and so is she; she feels his spasms. They excite her because she knows her payoff is within reach. She wants his eruption and wants it now; he wants her climax and wants it now too. "MMMM is it good baby" she asks; he grunts and moans, but then says "Yes baby; damn don't stop." She feels him sliding to the edge; he's gripping her tighter and moaning louder. She feels his aggression building fast; she loves when his aggression takes over.

She gets more excited as she releases a flow of juices. They both moan "MMMMHMMM." She's sliding off the edge with him; their thrusts are in sync, and so is their dirty talk. He gives her what she needs and she returns the favor, as they both fly off the edge into nirvana. Upon their simultaneous release; he's so not done with her. She feels her body change positions as he whips her around and lies her on the bed. When she lands he's atop her; he kisses her deeply and then asks "you got anything left for me baby?" She replies "yes baby always" as she wraps her legs around his waist and he grins as he slides into her.

He moans from the start because she's wetter than water; He's gliding in and out of her with zero resistance. She's gripping his back passionately as she moans his name in his ear and kisses his neck. He's raging with aggression she can feel it in his muscles.

He needs to let go; so she encourages him verbally to get the job done. As they engage in verbal banter their arousals both peak. "Oh yeah baby don't stop" she moans. He speeds up the pace and starts grinding harder; she moans his name more as he drops his hips and thrusts into her hard and fast driving her wild.


	263. Chapter 263

She's thrusting and swearing and so is he; their stroke paces mesh, and suddenly it's a race to the finish line. It's all or nothing for both of them; no bashfulness allowed as they engage in dirty talk.

She feels his pulsations on the brink; she can't hold back any longer so she flexes her muscles and pushes them both over the edge. As they lie breathless and sweating like track stars they smile at each other and kiss romantically.

Once his orgasmic body freeze is over he lies next to her and says "I really liked your outfit." She smiles as she says "yeah I can see that." As she goes to turn over she realizes she still has on her shoes; she giggles and kicks them off as he says "damn I didn't notice you were still wearing them."

She replies "neither did I until now" with a smile. They kiss romantically some more for several minutes until they find themselves drifting off to sleep.

The morning finds them up and dressed heading out the door; its 8:45 and they are on their way to the airport. As she slips on her new coat and fixes his tie; they share a kiss and walk out to the waiting car.

When they are about 20 minutes out from the airport she turns on her cell phone. She has a few messages that pop up. He turns on his too. He looks at her as he says "I guess it's time to check back into the world." She replies "unfortunately yes; but we have each other." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Once her phone finishes rebooting and loading she sees some missed text messages from friends and family. As she reads through them she smiles; she gets to one from Ellie, and beyond wishing her well it says call her when she gets a minute. Fitz glances up from his phone; he sees her intensely reading her messages.

"Everything okay Liv?" She replies "yeah I got a message from Ellie; but I will call her later. Right now we have campaign business to deal with." He responds "Liv are you sure?" She looks at him squarely as she says "yes Fitz I am sure because if my gut is right I am going to need more than a few minutes to dedicate to this situation."

By her response he knows the situation must be pretty intense; so he gives her the benefit of the doubt. He relents by saying "okay babe; you know best." As they finish talking they pull up to the airport. As they board the plane they see their campaign crew already seated and ready to go.

When they board everyone exchanges pleasantries and they take off. Initially the ladies conversation is about the wedding and reception. Sally and Jennifer gush over how beautiful everything was and well put together. Liv loves hearing how much fun they had at the reception.

She asks "hey where is Daniel Douglas?" Sally replies "he's already in IL; he had some business there anyway. So he went ahead and he will meet us at the first venue. He told me to tell you how much he enjoyed the reception as well." Liv smiles as she says "good I am glad he had fun; I think it was the party of all parties to be honest."

As their conversation about the wedding shifts; Liv notices Cyrus already has Fitz hard at work studying for tonight's appearances. She smiles seeing him focused and working diligently. "Still on your honeymoon hub" she hears as her stare at him is broken. Liv looks over and sees Jennifer smiling; Liv feels a little embarrassed that she was busted staring at Fitz. But recovers and says "guilty" as all three ladies laugh and Sally says "well I don't blame you.

He's quite a catch, and you two obviously love each other very much. It's great to see a love like that, hold on to it." Liv appreciates the wisdom from Sally and says "thanks Sally we are committed to our marriage and our love 100%. We know it's going to be tough; but so are we."

They all share a smile as Liv says "now let's work on the prep for your debate Ms. Lady." Sally replies "let's do it." They settle in and get to work covering the main topics of the debate. Sally does very well on the key talking points. Liv is very impressed; she even threw in some surprise questions, and she still stayed on course and didn't get flustered. She showed strength and control, two things she has struggled with in the past.

As they finish the prep they prepare to land and Liv says "great job Sally and Jennifer; you two have done very well prepping for this debate. I think you are going to knock it out of the park. We just need to see what your responses look like on film."

Jennifer agrees "yes question wise we are ready; but it's all about the optics. We will see where we stand with those tonight. I have a practice session set up at the hotel." Liv nods in agreement as she says "good that's exactly what we need. Again great job ladies, you rock" she says as they buckle their seatbelts and the plane lands.

They arrive at the first venue in IL, Senator Reston's home state ready to do battle; Fitz has his game face on, and Liv loves to see him when he is focused. Right before he goes on stage he comes over to her and says "I want you to walk me out on stage."

At first she gets ready to try to talk him out of it. But sees in his eyes his mind is made up; she smiles at him and agrees "okay babe; it will be good if Daniel Douglas does the same for Sally too though." He responds "okay that's fine. I just want you by my side baby; we are in this together, us against the world."

She smiles at him as she says "forever and always." He smiles back at her as a staffer interrupts them and advises it's time to go on stage. Both Daniel Douglas and Liv escort Fitz and Sally onto the stage when they are introduced.

The last minute decision proves to be a great strategic move, especially since their key topic that night was family values. When the crowd sees all four of them together they go bananas. The feeling in the air is one of excitement and great energy.

They decide to do the same introduction at the next rally since it went over so well. Both rallies go well, the venues are packed to capacity with Grant and Langston supporters. As Liv watches Fitz at both rallies she sees a change in him. He's becoming more engaged; it's like now that they are married he is settling in, and can appreciate his situation better. In essence now that he and she are official he can relax and do what he does best, which is play the game of politics.


	264. Chapter 264

They leave the second venue and rush off to the airport once again; their next stop is Ohio. They will spend the night there and then it is off to DC. They discus topic options for the next event over lunch in the air; they come up with great topics to add into the conversation. Once their plan is in place Liv texts Ellie and lets her know she will be calling her later.

She replies to her with a smiley face. Fitz sees her smiling as she looks at her phone and asks "did you get some good news?' She replies "not really just a smiley face from Ellie; I texted and told her I would call her later." He smiles at her and says "that's good babe; I'm sure your conversation will go well. What about Abby?" She replies "one thing at a time honey; I can only do so much at once." He replies "it's good of you to notice; glad you're prioritizing Liv." She is also glad she's taking things as they come and dealing with things in her own time.

Things are changing and so is she. When they land in Ohio they have one event before they can go to the hotel. They go straight to the venue; when they arrive everything is in place and they are ready to go on stage. Fitz has his talking points loaded on the teleprompter and so does Sally. Again they do the same introduction and they receive glorious applause; when they finish the rally, they are sure that Ohio will be their swing state.

When they arrive at the hotel everyone is beat, but they are also happy. The trail was kind to them this go round. They all say good night momentarily, and head to their rooms. Jennifer says "we will start the prep for the vice presidential debate at 9:30; that should give us all time to eat and freshen up." Liv agrees that will work.

Once Liv and Fitz get into their suite they flop down on the couch. As they relax for a minute; Fitz orders room service and Liv changes into lounging clothes. As he walks into their bed room he sees her sitting on the bed.

"You okay Liv?" She replies "yeah I am fine babe; I was just in thought about Ellie." He responds "well you're settled now babe; so why don't you call her?" She responds "I will call her; but I will do it after dinner. Do you mind if I stay here to talk to her while you go to the debate prep?" He replies "no not at all; in fact I was going to suggest it." She smiles as she says "great minds think alike." He nods in agreement. He contemplates changing his clothes; but then decides just to remove his tie and jacket.

Moments later their food arrives and they sit down to eat; when they are done he sees it's about time for the debate prep to start. As they get up from the table they hug and kiss for a moment, and he says "good luck talking with Ellie." She replies "thanks babe; hope the debate prep goes well. If I am done here early enough I will join you." He responds "okay" as they share a kiss and he leaves.

She grabs a bottle of water and sits down to call Ellie; the phone rings twice and then she hears a cheery "hey sissy!" She replies "hey sissy; how are you?" Ellie responds "I am doing okay; how was your honeymoon?" Liv beams as she says "it was amazing Ellie; we had a great time, and didn't want to leave. But it's good to be back in the saddle." Ellie replies "that's good; I am glad you two had fun. The wedding and reception were beautiful Livy, you made a gorgeous bride." Liv smiles as she says "thank you sissy; I appreciate your compliment. I had a really good time; thanks for helping to make my day so special." Ellie responds "you're welcome sissy; it was my pleasure."

There is a brief pause before Liv says "you know why I called you right?" Ellie sighs and says "yeah I do. I'm ready to talk." Liv says "good because I am ready to listen. But before we start where is everybody? Your house sounds too quiet."

She explains "jaylen is in her crib, Jayson is still at work, and the boys are spending the night over a friend's house since they are off school tomorrow." Liv says "wow look at you with free time on your hands." Ellie laughs as she says "it doesn't happen often; but when it does it's always a good thing." Liv laughs with her for a moment; but feels the mood shift.

Ellie pauses before she says "Liv I am in the middle of a total cluster fuck." Hearing her sister's frustration and annoyance she asks "what's going on Ellie?" Ellie takes a breath and says "I am not sure where to start; but here goes. I thought I was over Marcus; I knew he'd be at the party, and I knew Lauren was in the wedding so he'd be there too. But Liv when we saw each other at the birthday party, it was like I was 17 all over again." Liv replies "really Ellie?"

She responds "yes sissy; it was unreal. I thought it was just me. But later that night he told me he felt it too." Sitting in awe of what she's hearing she asks "wait Ellie when did this happen?" She responds "during the birthday party when I went to the bathroom, we saw each other in the hall; we talked for a minute and things seemed fine. But Liv the more we talked the more comfortable we felt; next thing I know he's saying how beautiful I am and how he misses me. I was trying to still keep it polite despite screaming in my own head to run before something bad happened.

But instead he invaded my space, and I didn't stop him. We kissed and ended up in the maintenance closet like two teens at a club." Liv can't believe what she's hearing "Ellie you can't be serious." With great shame she replies "I wish I was kidding Liv; but I am not. We came very close to having sex; but he stopped. He said "you mean too much to me for us to do this here, so we stopped. Liv I love Jayson I know I do; but in that moment I wanted Marcus so bad, and had no issues with going all the way. What the hell is wrong with me?" She hears her voice cracking. She can tell she's upset.

"Ellie its okay I know you love Jayson, and this situation doesn't mean that you don't. It means your human and you made a mistake. Like you said you got caught up honey; don't beat yourself up. At least you don't have to see him anymore; this is where living on opposite coasts helps you. I just don't get why you're just now telling me this happened."

She replies "I know I should've told you Liv; but I didn't because if I talked about it the situation would be real. So not talking about it made it seem like it didn't happen. I thought that was the best approach given the circumstances. Besides I was in the clear until you told me Lauren was in the wedding. At that point I really couldn't say anything because things would've been awkward. So I decided to tough it out alone. But at this point I just wish that was all that happened. The plot thickens."


	265. Chapter 265

Liv responds "first of all Ellie you know we don't keep secrets from each other; so your reasoning makes no sense. Had you come to me earlier we could've circumvented some of this drama, and cleared the air so you're not suffering in silence. Just promise me you won't go off the reservation again trying to do everything yourself please."

Ellie knows her sister is pissed at her, and she has a right to be; she's right they don't keep secrets from each other. "I'm sorry Liv you're right I should've told you. I apologize for keeping it secret." Liv responds "thanks for the apology Ellie; but what do you mean that's not all that happened?"

She replies "apparently me ignoring him during the recording session, and our kiss left quite an impression on Marcus." Liv responds "I knew I saw something bubbling up between you two that night; but I disregarded it. Another secret huh Ellie?" Ellie says "I know Liv but remember Lauren was already in the wedding, and I'd already showed my tail with the matron of honor drama with Abby. So again I wasn't going to say or do anything else to cause problems on your special day."

Liv has to admit her actions were noble and considerate. She sighs as she says "okay you're off the hook for that one; but what kind of impression was made on Marcus?" She sighs as she says "he made the mistake of calling out my name while with Lauren. So she was obviously upset and they argued, which led to her and I having words too. It was then that I found out that she orchestrated our break up."

Liv's head is spinning with everything Ellie is saying; but she manages to say "what are you saying Ellie?" Ellie replies with great annoyance and anger "yeah my alleged best friend Lauren admitted to me that she lied about seeing Marcus with another girl the day of my miscarriage, and that she was intercepting notes he left for me after the fact. She basically sabotaged our relationship so she could be with him. I always wondered how he could walk away so easily, and now I know he didn't walk away on his own. It's just one huge mess Liv, one that I am trying to clean up and get through."

Liv sits in disbelief for a moment before she responds. "That's an understatement Ellie; that is freaking unbelievable!" Ellie replies "tell me about it; I wanted to rip her fucking head off of her shoulders when she told me. Between the kiss and my argument with her; I am completely mentally spent. She was my best friend Liv. I trusted her and she knifed me in the back with no hesitation over a guy. A guy that was mine, but she wanted him, so to her he was fair game." Liv shakes her head as she says "her disappearance after everything happened makes more sense now; I think she felt too guilty to see you."

Ellie replies "either that or she was too busy chasing Marcus. He is as pissed about this as I am." Liv asks "is that what you two were talking about when I saw you at the reception?" She replies "yeah that and other things." Liv asks "what other things?" Ellie sighs as she says "in essence he wants me back." She sits straight up as she says "Ellie that's absurd you both are married with families." Ellie replies "Liv I know that; you don't think I mentioned that to him. He knows it too; he was just emotional and I can't blame him. What we have is pretty powerful, and I can't lie if things were different I would be so ready to try again. But things are not different; we are both happily married with families. So I can speak for me by saying I am not leaving my husband. But I don't know what the future holds for him and Lauren."

Liv now understands why Ellie was acting so odd; she immediately says "Ellie I am so sorry for what you're going through, and that I left you to deal with this alone." Ellie replies "Liv you had no way of knowing what was going on, and honestly there's nothing you could do. It was your wedding and not something you should've been thinking about on your special day. There's no need for you to apologize. I am dealing with this the best way I can and ultimately it's my mess anyway."

Liv is happy her sister seems to be getting a handle on the situation. Thank you for being so understanding sissy I appreciate you. But I still feel bad about how I behaved toward you." Ellie replies "of course you do; it's your signature. You feel bad for everything girl, and you need to stop. You can't control or fix everything Liv; sometimes things happen, and the fix is to go through it. I appreciate your input when I have issues; but Liv I can't look to you every second of every day to make choices in my life. I have to be accountable for me. So relax baby sis number 1."

Ellie always manages to help her keep things in perspective, even when she's the one who is need of help. That's that big sister mojo that she exudes so well thinks Liv. Liv laughs as she says "thanks big sis." Ellie smiles and says "you're welcome."

So you mentioned that you're dealing with things; where do things stand now?" She sighs as she says "well I am currently losing my mind because I am riddled with guilt for kissing Marcus, and discovering that I still love him. I can't get him out of my head Liv; when Jayson and I make love I see his face not Jayson's, and it tares me a part.

What's worse is Jayson knows something is wrong or off, but I keep reassuring him we are fine. I am so scared that I am going to call out the wrong name, or I don't know do something worse to ruin my marriage over this situation. I've been in thought about what to do, and I am simply not sure what direction I should take. Do I tell him or not? That's where I am with this."

Liv hears the desperation in her voice; she quickly shifts into fixer mode. "What do you want from this situation Ellie?" She replies "I want to be able to be with my husband without thinking about Marcus. I want this whole situation to be over and done with so Jayson and I can be normal again."

Liv replies "Ellie it's not going to be easy regardless of what you decide to do." She asks "what do you mean Liv?" She replies "Telling him the truth or just telling him the parts you can deal with, both have consequences that are out of your control. I just want you to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario Ellie. We don't know for sure what Jayson's initial reaction or final reaction will be."

Ellie thinks for a moment and then says "honestly I think telling him everything is best; but I am scared Liv. I am really scared he is going to leave me. I betrayed him and our marriage, and you know how important the sanctity of marriage is to me." She knows she's afraid and understands how Ellie feels; but if she chooses to face this the reality is, it could either end her marriage or make it stronger.


	266. Chapter 266

Liv asks "Ellie do you want your marriage?" She responds "of course I do Liv; I love Jayson and I want my marriage and my family." Liv had to establish that before going any further. She says "Ellie if you confess to Jayson; I don't think he's going to leave you. But he's certainly not going to be happy. So there will be some anger and hurt there for a while. You may even end up in counseling; but that's what you do if you want to fight for your marriage, and get past this. If you do this Ellie you have to be truthful and I mean completely transparent. Understanding that there are no guarantees though as to how things will end."

Ellie replies "I understand what you're saying Liv, and I agree I can't do this half way. It's all or nothing, and I have to face it." Liv responds "that's exactly what I am saying sissy." Liv can tell Ellie is holding it together; but she is still upset and somewhat tearful. She wants to hug her right now; she wishes she was closer. "Sissy I feel so bad for you right now I wish I could hug you." Ellie replies "thank you sissy; I appreciate your concern, but talking to you has helped me allot. I know that if you could be here you would be."

Liv replies "in a heartbeat sissy. Have you talked to Zoe about this?" Ellie replies "yeah I have; she wanted to fight Lauren." Liv and Ellie bust out into laughter. Liv asks "when did she become the violent one?" Ellie says "I don't know girl; I guess I rubbed off on her. But she meant well; I know her heart was in the right place." Liv agrees she was just being protective of Ellie.

"Well after you talk to Jayson; if you need me please call either one of us. Zoe is closer so she can get to you if need be. Just don't try to weather this alone because you don't have to Ellie. We got you okay?" Ellie replies "I know you two have my back, and if I need you, which I always do at some point. I promise I will reach out. I just hope I can keep it together Liv. I am so nervous about his reaction."

Liv says "I know you are Ellie; but sometimes we get ourselves worked up more than necessary. Just take a breath, say your peace, and pray about it. You two love each other Ellie and if you try you can work through this. Besides no matter what you will be fine okay?" Ellie replies "I agree sissy, I know I will be fine; thanks again for listening." Liv replies "girl hush; you know I would never leave you hanging." Suddenly Liv is curious about Ellie's take on Zoe and her new beau. "So shifting gears have you gotten any updates on Zoe's new romance?"

Ellie replies with a grin "Girlfriend is head over heels in love Liv. She and Andrew have come over for dinner and we hung out as couples. I must admit they are cute together." Liv and Ellie smile as Liv says "yeah I saw it in their eyes at the reception. I agree they really do look good together." Ellie says "yeah and he's a cutie for sure, and he seems to really care for her. I am happy for her; plus we are sure to have some cute nieces and nephews in the future."

They share a laugh as Ellie says "oh that reminds me are you seriously not going to find out the sex of the baby yet?" She smiles as she says "no Fitz wants to know now too; so I will find out at my next appointment." Ellie replies "good because that would drive me crazy.

I told you it was nonsense." Liv replies "yeah it was wearing on me too; so I am glad he's given in, and decided to let us know in advance." Ellie asks "what is Abby having" Liv sighs as she says "I don't know." Ellie says "oh is she waiting until delivery to find out?" Liv replies "I don't know maybe; I haven't talked to her about it."

Ellie picks up on Liv's uneasiness and says "sissy what's wrong?" Liv says "girl you have enough on your plate." Ellie replies "Liv don't do that; we help each other, you know it's what we do, so spill it." Liv sighs as she breaks down her feelings about what's been going on between her and Abby. She also tells her Fitz's take on the situation.

When she's done Ellie says "Liv I see both of your sides between you and Fitz, and I think your both right." She responds "how did you come to that conclusion Ellie?" She laughs and then says "Liv she is your friend and once you make someone your friend; you have a hard time walking away, even if that person doesn't deserve your friendship. That's always been your Achilles heel. You see the good in everybody, and you tend to overlook the bad quite a bit. It's a great quality to have; but it can also cause more harm than good sometimes."

Liv replies so you think Abby is more harm than good for me?" Ellie replies "I think Abby has good intentions sometimes; but at times can go too far, and you make excuses for her because you love her." Liv says "so basically I've been a push over where she's been concerned is what you're saying?" Ellie replies "for a lack of a better way of saying it; yes Liv you have, and if you're honest with yourself you will see it too."

Liv takes a moment and says "I see your point; both you and Fitz make a good point. If nothing else I need to address some things with her for sure." Ellie responds "I agree you do sissy; just don't let her guilt you into feeling bad for her. That's how she gets you every time I am sure. It's fine if she's mad at you sissy; if she's a friend she will get over it. If she isn't; she will hold a grudge."

Liv hears her sister and has to agree with her something has to give. "Well it looks like we have helped each other here huh?" Says Liv as Ellie replies "yeah we always do, and always will." Liv responds "yes we will sissy. Hey I don't mean to bring it back up again; but have you spoken to Lauren or Marcus since the reception?"

Ellie replies "yes Marcus texted me an apology for what happened; I asked about Lauren, and he says they are trying to work through it. Despite her actions I really wish them well Liv; no one's home needs to be blown-up over this situation. It's just not worth it. Too much time has passed, and we have established happy lives so what would be the point?"

Liv agrees she hopes they can figure it out too. Ellie looks at the time and realizes Jayson will be home soon. "Wow Liv I am going to get going; Jayson will be home soon, so I better finish getting ready." Liv replies "okay Ellie I will talk to you later; love you and good luck." She replies "thank you; love you too, good bye." When their call ends; Liv feels better about the situation between her and Abby. But feels for her sister and her situation with her husband. She hopes Jayson will be able to remain objective, and they can work together to repair their marriage.


	267. Chapter 267

A breach of trust is a hurtful thing to deal with. Having dealt with enough emotion for the moment she decides to go join the campaign crew. She figures they won't be done for another hour at least; so she can go see how Sally is doing. As she goes to the auditorium to check on the prep; she says a prayer for Ellie and Jayson and refocuses back on her work.

Ellie goes into the kitchen to take the chicken Lombardy out of the oven; she preps the breadsticks, and puts them in the oven, as she takes the wine out so it can breathe. She goes to check on Jaylen, and sees she's fast asleep. So far so good she thinks to herself; she jumps into the shower, and gets pretty for her man. She does her hair and puts on a sexy black dress. As she sets the table and lights the candles; she hears his car pull into the driveway.

She stands by the table when he walks in; when their eyes meet he smiles at her. "Hey what's all this baby?" He asks with a grin. She smiles as she says "it's a moment for us Jayson. I know I've been acting strange, and it's time you and I sit down to talk about it. But first I want to eat dinner with you and relax."

He puts down his keys on the table and takes her into his arms as he says "okay I am ready to listen if you're ready to talk. Just let me get cleaned up for dinner okay?" She smiles as she says "okay baby; I will be here waiting." He kisses her lips lightly, and they smile at each other before he walks away.

She takes a breath and instantly feels that this is the right thing to do. For the first time since she was with Marcus; she's kissing her husband, and Marcus is not in her head. Her thoughts are interrupted by the timer for the breadsticks. She takes them out of the oven, and places them on the stove. A few minutes later Jayson comes back into the kitchen.

He's changed clothes; he's wearing a red open collar shirt with black slacks, and smells very good. She notices his scent as he kisses her on the cheek before taking a seat. "You look very handsome baby. But you didn't have to change for dinner." He replies "thank you baby; you look beautiful as always. You put forth great effort into dressing up and cooking; so the least I could do is change clothes too."

She smiles as she says "thank you honey for being you." He replies "you're welcome." They laugh and smile as he kisses her hand and says "I love you Ellie." She responds "I love you too Jayson." Their meal is excellent and the wine is even better; they share the details about their day. They then finish their meal with his favorite double chocolate fudge cake. He grins at her and says "damn you went all out babe."

She replies "you're so worth it Jay." He eats the dessert; but he knows by her response something heavy is coming. She doesn't call him Jay unless something difficult is approaching. He readies himself for the news as he finishes the dessert, helps her clear the table, and load the dishwasher. At first thought he's thinking; she's pregnant. Then he thinks no she just ended her cycle, and they are drinking wine with dinner, so that can't be it. Instead of worrying himself to death he decides to just go with the flow.

They go into the living room; she has another glass of wine that she sips before she sits down. He sits next to her and asks "okay Ellie let's hear it baby. What's been going on with you lately?" She takes a breath and says "Jayson you know about my miscarriage 18 years ago; but what you don't know is the father of the baby was Marcus, Lauren's husband. I hadn't seen him since we broke up before we went our separate ways as teens. But when we saw each other at the birthday party it all came rushing back."

She sees him staring at her intensely; she can see he's preparing himself for what she may say. She can feel the intensity building in him; she's hopeful she can get all of it out before he interjects. "What came back Ellie?" She sighs as she says "all of my feelings for him Jayson; they all came flooding back. I tried to contain myself; but I couldn't. We ended up kissing that night. It was just one kiss; but it happened and I feel terrible about it Jayson. I am so sorry."

He closes his eyes for a moment; he's trying to process her words. He pulls his hand away from her as she says "baby please I am so sorry." She's got tears in her eyes, and he sees the pleading in her eyes when he looks at her. What worries her most is that he isn't talking; as her tears begin to fall she says "Jayson please say something." He sits for a moment longer quiet, and then says "did you have sex with him?" she quickly says "no baby I didn't." He follows with "did you want to?"

She replies "Jayson come on don't do this please." He responds "don't do what Ellie? I think it's a valid question. But I think we both know the answer right?" She starts to cry again because she can't bring herself to say it; despite the fact they both know the truth. She sees the anger in his face and the hurt. She feels terrible about herself right now. He's so angry; all he can focus on is another man being with his wife; he knows the answer, but has to hear her say it.

"I need you to say it Ellie." She looks at him and says "I don't want him Jayson. I want you. I want us. Why can't we focus on that?" He replies "before we can deal with now we have to deal with then Ellie. In that moment did you want him?" She knows she has to say it so she does "yes Jayson; I wanted him in that moment."

He stands up and turns his back on her; she again begs him "Jayson please I love you." He turns to her; he's so angry, he can barely see straight. He can't believe what he's hearing from her; as everything processes he says "you're telling me another man has had his tongue in your mouth, and undoubtedly his hands all over your body, while myself, and your entire family were only a few feet away in the same building. Then you follow that with pleading with me, and saying you love me. How the hell does that make sense Ellie? Damn it how could you do this to us? I thought we were happy, we were solid! How did this happen? How did we get to this point?"

All of his questions and his anger are valid; she knows that nothing she says in this moment will make things any better. So she lets him vent as she cries; she deserves his rage and his anger in this moment. She betrayed him and broke their vows. She feels absolutely sick inside like she wants to throw up. She suddenly gets up and runs to the bathroom.


	268. Chapter 268

His back is turned; so initially he doesn't see she's gotten up. He hears the bathroom door close. He takes a breath and then follows her; when he gets to the door, he opens it and sees she's on the floor in the bathroom, with her head in the toilet throwing up. He knows when she is extremely upset she vomits. As angry as he is; it's killing him to see her in this condition. He can't stand to see her hurting or suffering.

He goes to her with a cold compress and helps her off the floor. He strokes her face and washes her face with a wet wash cloth; "brush your teeth" he says to her. She brushes her teeth as he walks out of the bathroom.

He sees her watching him in the mirror. He knows she's scared he's going to leave. When she finishes brushing her teeth, she walks into the hall, and stands in front of him. Their eyes meet and he says "I am too upset and angry to talk about this anymore. Just know that I love you and we will talk later."

She replies "okay; I love you too Jayson. I know you're angry and I deserve your anger. But Jayson please don't leave me. Please I couldn't take that." He takes her into his arms and holds her as she cries.

He picks her up and carries her into their bedroom; he lays her down on the bed and lays with her. As he snuggles up to her he says "I am not leaving you Ellie; I just need some time." She hears him; but she can't stop crying in this moment.

He strokes her face and calms her until she falls asleep; when she's asleep he gets up and goes into the living room. He's still bothered by the situation; but he's calming down. He has to find a way to clear his head, and get a handle on this.

While standing near the kitchen, through the baby monitor he hears Jaylen; so he goes into her room and checks on her. After changing her, feeding her, and putting her back to bed. He decides to go for a run; he has to get his mind right, because right now all of his thoughts are scrambled.

He knows she loves him, and he loves her too. But this is more than he can handle right now. His gut tells him although it stopped at a kiss; it was much more than a kiss. Otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it to him. What does he do now?"

As Liv watches the debate prep she is happy to see that things are going well; Sally has worked on her awkward pauses and her eye contact. She is killing it; she looks relaxed and focused. Fitz and Cyrus come over to Liv; Cyrus asks "so what do you think?" She replies "I think Senator Brooks better look out, because Sally is on fire."

Fitz replies "it's amazing how great she's doing; I am really proud of her progression. She's only going to get better." Daniel Douglas comes over as he says "do I hear someone gushing over my lovely wife?" They all smile as Cyrus says "you do indeed. She is going to knock it out of the park tomorrow night for sure." Daniel Douglas says "I agree; she's been working extra hard on her debate techniques, and I think it's showing." They all agree she is doing very well.

When the last round of practice ends Liv goes up to Sally and congratulates her on her progression. Sally is pleased to hear that she impressed Liv with her performance, and tells her she is ready for the debate to show the country what she can do. She loves Sally's enthusiasm and drive; she encourages her to keep up the good work, and they discus more strategic options concerning topics and responses.

Sally and Jennifer both enjoy her critique and agree with her suggestions. Once she finishes giving her advice and constructive criticism; they all bid one another good night.

When Liv and Fitz get back to their room he notices how tired she looks. He knows she is worn out from their day today in addition to her conversation with Ellie. But he asks "how was your conversation with Ellie?" As they walk into the bedroom together preparing for bed she says "it was good; we cleared the air, but I am a little worried about her." He replies "really why?" She looks at him as she says "she's got a lot going on."

Her response tells him that this rabbit hole goes pretty deep; which is why she's being so hesitant about the details. Now climbing into bed with her he asks "are you going to tell me what's going on Liv?" She sighs as she says "yes I will tell you. But fair warning, it's a mess."

He replies "okay dually noted." She tells him the details of Ellie's situation and her intention to talk to Jayson about it. When she finishes the look on his face is one of shock and awe. She says to him "Fitz please say something." He looks at her and says "Liv that is; I don't know what that is exactly. Lauren is cold blooded; that's like a plot on a soap opera."

She agrees with his consensus. "So she's going to tell him everything?" He asks. She replies "yes she is going to lay it all out there; I don't think she has a choice. If he finds out a different way things will be worse than if she tells him the truth from the start." Fitz agrees telling the truth seems to be the best way to go; "damn I feel for Jayson; the fact that she's still got feelings for him, is going to be his biggest struggle" says Fitz.

Liv replies "I am sure he is going to need someone to talk to; maybe you should give him a call." He looks at her and says "I don't know Liv; this is pretty heavy. It's one of those things you have to sort through alone first. Then if you need to talk you reach out for help."

She asks "given what you know about him and my sister; do you think he will forgive her?" Fitz responds "from what I know of him, yes I do think he will forgive her; but she's going to have to be patient. When you get cheated on it hurts for a long time."

She slides over to him and settles into his arms as she says "we will never know what that's like." He stares into her eyes as he says "no we won't baby." They share a kiss and settle in for the night. He sees her yawning; he's tired too. As he turns on the television they cuddle and fall asleep.

Lauren is sitting on the bed trying to figure out how her world fell apart so easily. All of this is happening because she forgot to get rid of all the letters he wrote Ellie. Cleaning out her old storage locker has truly come back to haunt her; she now wonders which of her other secrets are going to come to a head.

It's been almost 20 years since this happened, and he's acting like it was more recent. It clicks like a light switch being flipped. He's still in love with her; that's why he's so upset. After all these years she's still got his heart.

This realization hurts her deeply; she starts to think if she's ever really had him completely. By his reaction most would say no; he's always belonged to Ellie. She wants to say get over it already, and move on but she can't.

She knows that she was wrong for her actions; but she's not sorry for how her life turned out. Her and Marcus are happy and have been happy for 15 years until he found out about what she did. It's killing her to know that those actions, which set things into motion for her current life could be the reason her marriage ends.


	269. Chapter 269

To say things are not going well between them would be an understatement; they haven't had sex in a week, and they are barely speaking unless it's related to the kids. She hears her mother in her head saying she has to make this right. But she's not sure if she can face Ellie and Liv with the truth of what she did. However, she knows she has to do something, because she suddenly realizes the gravity of the situation.

His anger speaks volumes regardless of him saying he wants to work through this. The fact is after all she did to get him, and after all of this time; he still loves Ellie, and that will never change. She is married to a man who loves another woman; perhaps it's what she deserves given the circumstances, but it's not what she expected. As she sits and waits for his response to her last text all she can do is wonder what will happen next.

Marcus is sitting in the studio listening to one of the newest tracks of one of his artists. Suddenly his mind goes to Ellie; the song reminds him of them and their love years ago. Then he gets angry all over again thinking about Lauren, and how she manipulated, and deceived both of them into ending their relationship. He is so full of emotion he can't think straight; he's not sure what to do. He's angry, but he loves his wife and family. He also knows that Ellie is in the same situation; what does he do? He thinks to himself.

He picks up the phone and makes a call; the phone rings and Harrison picks up. He hears "hey M boogey what's up?" Marcus smiles as he says "what's up H? I need to talk to you man." Harrison says "oh okay; you sound kind of upset; what's going on?" He sighs as he says "yeah you could say I am upset. My world is teetering on falling off of its axis." Harrison asks "wow what happened?" He informs Harrison of the ongoing drama concerning Lauren, and then asks how does he deal with it?"

After hearing his friend convey his feelings he says "what do you want out of this Marcus? What's your end game?" He replies "I want to be able to deal with this without getting angry H. Right now I am so damn pissed I can barely look at my wife. But then I feel guilty for being angry, because I still have feelings for Ellie and that's not right either." Harrison hears him and says "what you have to do Marcus is make peace with what's happened. Yeah what she did was beyond fucked up; but at the end of the day you two are married, happy, and in love right?" Marcus replies "yeah we are happy." Harrison replies "Marcus she did a very bad thing for a reason that turned out positive. If you want your marriage you have to move through this."

Marcus understands what he's saying but says "H I feel like she ripped the life I could've had from me. I feel duped and misled. I don't feel like I can trust her anymore. I mean who does something like this, and then acts like its okay or easily forgivable? I just don't know if my marriage can survive this."

Hearing his frustration Harrison says "you are entitled to your feelings Marcus; I am not saying you can't express how you feel, or allow your feelings to process. But you can't make life altering decisions based on those feelings. You're angry right now and you should be. Process it and deal with the anger so you can move on. Otherwise it will ruin your marriage and your life."

Marcus thinks for a moment and says "I'm dealing with my anger, I am trying to forgive Lauren; but damn I didn't realize how much I missed El until I saw her. I still love that girl man; I love her with all my heart." Harrison hears him but; knows he's not being rational. So he asks "Marcus do you want the real deal here or do you just want to vent? Just tell me my role here so I am clear."

Marcus takes a breath; knowing the reality train is coming he says "give me the truth H." Harrison says "you need to stop looking at her as your old love, and start seeing her for who she is, which is another man's wife." When the dust settles regardless of how you feel about her, and how she feels about you, nobody is blowing up their happy homes over this.

Besides who's to say you would work out now. It's been almost two decades since you two have been together. Don't let a glimpse into your past fool you about your future Marcus. You have something great with Lauren and the kids; do you really want to destroy that on the thought of what could've been?"

Marcus takes a breath; he hears his friend, and in that moment it hits him. He's absolutely right. He's not leaving his wife, and Ellie's not leaving her husband. So why hold a grudge, and punish Lauren over something she did a lifetime ago, when he has no intention of leaving anyway. His thoughts are interrupted by Harrison saying "are you there Marcus?" He replies "yeah man I am here; I was just thinking about what you said, and your right. I gotta let it go, it's eating me up."

Harrison replies "exactly man; you have to move on because it's the best thing to do. You'll always have the memories and Ellie will always be in your heart. But Lauren is your wife, and you have a family with her. Despite what she's done that's still the case." Marcus smiles as he says "that's for sure man; damn when did you become all grown up, and giving good advice?"

Harrison laughs as he says "well when you spend a lot of time getting it wrong; you eventually learn, and start getting it right. My current girlfriend Dana has helped me see how to be a better man. So I am correcting all of my mistakes from my past, to make my future with her better. With that comes a different way of thinking about everything, relationships, finances, and career goals. It's time to grow up man, I'm not a kid anymore." Marcus smiles as he says "good deal my man; I am proud of you, and don't forget to invite me to the wedding, I hear those bells." Harrison laughs as he says "yeah I will keep you in the loop."

Marcus smiles as he says "okay thanks man for the advice; I am going to get home to the wife, I have some humble pie to eat." Harrison says "hey man no thanks necessary; I know you'd have my back if I needed you." Marcus replies "no doubt; take care man." Harrison responds "you too; be easy." When Marcus hangs up he sees the last text from Lauren unopened; he clicks it and sees she's begging for him to talk to her. So he replies "I'm on my way home."


	270. Chapter 270

He gets up and goes home to make it right with his wife. But he still has a nagging feeling about her actions; beyond this situation, learning this about her makes him wonder what else she may be capable of. He sighs as he grabs his keys, and heads out the door; he thinks to himself, I guess we are all capable of anything under the right circumstances.

The morning comes and Ellie awakes in bed alone; Jayson's side of the bed is still made. She gets up realizing she slept in her dress; she's panicking at how quiet the house is. She goes into Jaylen's room and sees she's gone. Somewhat confused she goes back into the bedroom, and checks his closet. His clothes and luggage are still there. She takes a breath for a moment, and checks the spare bedroom. She sees the bed is made, but was slept in. That sight calms her somewhat; she knows he at least slept here last night. When she goes into the kitchen there's a note on the counter. "I took Jaylen to the nanny; I am at work and the boys will be home around 3:00. I will see you tonight; love Jayson."

The note brings her some peace of mind; she calms down, no longer is she worried her husband is gone forever. However, she is feeling very anxious because she doesn't know how things are between them. She's replaying his words in her head; he says he needs time. But what does that mean? She has tons of questions and no answers. But the only one who can answer them is Jayson. Knowing Liv has a political event today she calls Zoe for some encouragement.

As Zoe walks out of a meeting and into her office her cell rings; she answers "hey sissy; how are you doing?" She asks. Ellie replies "not too good Zoe; I am so anxious right now I can barely breathe." Zoe replies "hold on sissy" she tells her assistant to hold her calls as she goes into her office. "Okay I am back Ellie; what's going on?" She replies "Zoe I am so scared; what if he leaves me?" Zoe sits down at her desk as she says "Ellie I need you to calm down, and tell me what you're talking about."

Ellie stops her tears and takes a breath, as she explains she decided to tell Jayson the truth about everything last night. She tells her what transpired, and Zoe also is in shock. She knows how hard that must have been for her sister to do and for Jayson to hear. Understanding why Ellie is so upset she says "I am so sorry Ellie where are you?" She replies "I am at home alone." She asks "where's Jayson and the kids?" She explains their whereabouts and Zoe says "okay keep talking." As she walks out of her office she mutes her phone and tells her assistant she has to step out. But she will be back in a few hours.

She unmutes her phone and continues to listen to her sister; as she speaks with her she reassures her she will be okay, and all will work out. But she doesn't like the way she sounds. So twenty minutes later she is knocking on the door, while she's on the phone with her. Ellie comes to the door and she looks like hell. Zoe steps inside and Ellie falls into her sisters arms crying. Zoe holds her and comforts her until she gets her to stop crying. She walks her over to the couch and they sit and talk.

Having Zoe there helps Ellie tremendously; she never asked her to come, but Zoe knew her sister needed her. She is way too proud to ask for help some times; even when she needs it. After a few hours of talking; Zoe sees that Ellie is much calmer, and she seems to be snapping out of her haze. She looks at her watch and asks "what time will the kids be home?"

Ellie replies "the boys will be home around three; Jayson will bring Jaylen home when he gets off." Zoe says "well why don't you go get cleaned up? I will make the boys a snack, because they will be home soon." Ellie looks at her watch and says "oh goodness the whole day has gone by; Zoe I'm so sorry for taking up your day like this."

She takes Ellie's hand and says "sissy don't you ever apologize for needing me. I am always only a phone call away okay?" Ellie smiles at her as they share a hug, and she says "thank you sissy; I needed you today, and you didn't disappoint." Zoe smiles to herself; it feels good to be the one giving advice, and helping for a change. "You're welcome sissy. Now go get cleaned up before you scare the kids." They both laugh as she dries her tears, and goes to the bathroom to shower and change.

When she returns she looks like a new woman; hair combed, no tears, and dressed. Zoe has made apple and cheese slices for the boys, and she put away the dishes from the night before. She also made a sandwich for Ellie. Ellie sees the table set, and the sandwich. She asks "what's the sandwich for?" Zoe replies "it's yours sit down, and eat. You need your strength." She smiles at her as she says "thanks again Zoe I appreciate your help today." She replies "no thanks necessary it's been a few days since I've seen you anyway."

Ellie agrees as she takes a bite out of her sandwich; they haven't seen each other since the wedding. As she eats she asks "so what's new in your world? I need the distraction." Zoe replies with a grin "well my love life is perfect, and work is going fabulous; I have a new project I am consulting on, which is great. This one is in Japan. So I will be traveling there from time to time until it's completed." Ellie replies "oh goodness Zoe that is fantastic. What does Drew think?" She replies "he's more excited than I am about it; he ordered Rosetta Stone last night online so we can learn Japanese."

They both laugh as Ellie says "it's good you two are doing so well; don't ever lose that Zoe. It's important." She looks at her sister and says "we won't lose it Ellie; you and Jayson haven't lost anything either. It's going to be fine either way. I need you to know that okay?"

She shakes her head yes as they hold hands. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Jayson?" Ellie says "I don't think there's much to say; the ball's in his court. I just have to prepare myself for his response."

Zoe sees the struggle in her sister's eyes, she's afraid of regressing, and falling back into depression. Zoe takes her hand instinctively, reassuring her as she says; "sissy you're not going back there, we won't let you. Livy and I got you girl; you hear me?" Ellie smiles as she says "thank you sissy; will you pray with me?" Zoe replies "of course I will."

As Zoe leads a prayer, there is a release of tension, and anxiety in both of them; when the prayer ends there's a presence of peace, and Ellie is smiling." Zoe says "good to see you smiling sissy." Ellie replies "thanks sissy. I really do feel better. I think I am ready to do this. Like you said; no matter what everything will be fine." Zoe says "you got it mama."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door; she goes to answer it, and the boys come in screaming "hi mommy!" She hugs her boys; she's never been so happy to see them in her life. "Hey babies; how are you? Mama missed you both so very much. Look Aunt Zoe is here." Zoe sees the light in her eyes come back as she hugs the boys. They run over to her "hey Aunt Zoe!" She hugs them as she says "hello munchkins; I made you a snack."


	271. Chapter 271

They cheer "yay" as they sit down and eat their snack. She stays a little longer just to make sure all is well. When she's comfortable with what she sees she gives the boys and Ellie a hug and tells Ellie to call her if she needs anything. Ellie thanks her again for stopping by and she leaves.

As Liv and Fitz finish their working breakfast with the campaign staff; she feels her phone vibrate. It's Zoe. Since the meeting is over she steps out into the hall to take the call. "Hey sissy what's up?" She says as Zoe replies "well hello newlywed. How are you?" She laughs as she says "I am good thank you very much."

Zoe laughs as she says "good I am glad to hear it; did you enjoy your honey moon?" Liv replies "yes girl it was heaven on earth; too short though." Zoe responds "I can understand that; three days of love making isn't enough when it's the bomb." Liv cracks up, as she says "speak on it girl" as they both laugh.

"Well I am glad all is well with you sissy; I wanted to check in with you because I just left Ellie's." Liv asks "really? How is she Zoe?" Zoe sighs as she says "she was a mess when I got there Liv; she called me and I knew something wasn't right. So I left the office, and went to her house." Liv says "oh God Zoe; where is she now? Do we need to call someone?"

Zoe replies "calm down Liv; I stayed with her for the day, and she seemed fine when I left. We talked about everything, and she has a handle on it now. I think her and Jayson can actually sit down and talk now. Last night she was too emotional to deal with everything, but today I think she has a new perspective, and she's going to be fine. Before I left she showered, dressed, and combed her hair. She was about to make dinner when I left."

Liv takes a breath as she says "the stress with this Marcus situation is pushing her to the limit. I am worried about her now sissy." Zoe sighs as she replies "I know me too; but I think it's more of the fear that Jayson will leave her to be honest. In addition to how she still feels about Marcus. You know she never got over him Liv, she just moved forward; but she never moved on completely. Not to mention her breakdown, and she's still in love with him."

Liv replies "yeah I know; it was so crazy back then. They really loved each other and apparently they still do." Zoe replies "agreed." Liv asks "hey did Ellie say what Jayson's reaction was?" Zoe says "she says he was angry, and said he needed time to think; but he also said he loved her, so I think they will be fine in the end. You know Ellie is so sensitive she takes everything to heart." Liv agrees that is definitely Ellie; she wears her heart on her sleeve for sure, when it comes to her loved ones.

"Well I am glad they talked; now they can begin healing." Zoe replies "I agree; I am just hopeful Ellie gets through this quickly." Liv agrees that's the important part; "so are you going back over there tonight?" Zoe replies "no I am heading back to the office to finish some work; then I am making dinner for Drew at my house. But I will call her later to check in. Did you want to call her on three way together tonight?"

Liv replies "yeah that's cool; I think tonight is Jayson's 24 hour night, so she should be up to talking." Zoe responds "okay that works for me; let's say around 8:00pm my time?" Liv replies "that's fine I will be up; I will drink some tea."

They both laugh as she sees Fitz and the group coming out of the conference room so she says "Zoe I have to go hon I will call you later." Zoe replies "okay bye sissy tell Fitz I said hello." She replies "okay love you bye." She replies "bye, love you too."

Fitz asks "is everything okay?" Liv replies "somewhat yes; Jayson and Ellie talked, so Zoe went over to sit with her today, because Ellie was out of sorts." Fitz says "wow it's hitting her hard huh?" Liv replies "yeah she's worried Jayson is going to leave her; she's scared and anxious. So we are going to do a 3 way call tonight, if you don't mind around 11:00 our time."

He takes her into his arms as he says "of course I don't mind babe; do what you need to do." She smiles at him as she says "thanks for being so understanding babe; I promise to reward you handsomely." He replies "that would be appreciated; since we couldn't finish this morning." She laughs as she says "I will make up for last night and this morning; how is that?" He kisses her as he says "that would be more than okay with me." They share a smile and a laugh as they head to the first rally of the day.

They get through the first two political events, and prepare for the vice presidential debate. Sally is a little nervous; but surprisingly Daniel Douglas calms her down. He thinks of the one thing that makes her smile the most; he flies in their daughter Emily to visit. Sally grins like a lottery winner when she sees her daughter; Liv marvels at how awesome they look as a family. The photo op is strategic and smart; Liv congratulates Jennifer on the idea. But she advises that was all Daniel Douglas. Liv is impressed. He's taking an active interest in the campaign and being helpful.

After Sally's introduction; everyone sits back and watches, and hopes for the best. The debate starts slow; but midway through to the end, Sally comes across strong and confident. She shuts her opponent down left and right on foreign policy, and a woman's right to choose.

Sally brings down the house at the end of the debate; she leaves the stage with rave reviews before the credits roll. The campaign group is ecstatic; Cyrus can't stop smiling. "Score one more for the good guys" yells Cyrus as they wrap up the final political event of the day. Fitz agrees "well done today team; we did very well."

Cyrus says "I propose we close out tonight's victory with a group dinner. Is anyone interested?" They all agree but spit ball ideas on where to go. While they are all going over ideas Fitz's phone rings; he sees its Jayson. He looks at Liv and says "its Jayson I'm going to take this." She nods and says "okay we will wait for you." He nods as he answers and walks into the hall for privacy.

"Hey Jayson what's up?" Jayson replies "hey Fitz; how are you?" Fitz replies "I am doing well; but you sound preoccupied." Jayson responds "well you're married to my wife's sister; so I am sure you know what's going on." Fitz takes a breath, and says "yeah I heard about it. I know it's tough. How are you two doing?"


	272. Chapter 272

He replies "I am struggling mightily Fitz, and she's upset and crying; I don't know what to do. I love her, and I know she loves me. She says she wants our marriage; but knowing she still loves that dude is killing me. She wouldn't have told me if he didn't mean anything to her."

Fitz agrees she obviously loves Marcus; but he feels the need to remind Jayson of something he's forgetting. "Jayson you just said you know she loves you, and you love her. So why focus on her feelings for him, when she is clearly choosing you?"

Jayson asks "how do you figure she's choosing me?" Fitz replies "because first of all she told you about it, and she didn't have to. Even if she has feelings for him, she still could've kept it quiet. That sounds like a woman who wants to be married, and stay married to me." Jayson never thought about it like that; he only saw her admission as a way of telling him she loves someone else. He completely misses the significance of her actions. Fitz is making him think differently about this situation.

"Besides let's look at this for what it is Jayson; under the circumstances of her situation, can you honestly say you wouldn't have gotten caught up too? Better yet would you have told her about the kiss, whether it meant anything or not?" Jayson takes a breath, and after thinking for a moment; he replies "I honestly don't think I would've said anything."

Fitz knows the answer but asks "why not?" Jayson replies "because I would be too scared she'd leave me." Fitz says "that's exactly my point. What she did takes courage Jayson; that's a woman you want in your corner. A woman who loves you, is committed to you, and is clearly choosing you; instead of running off into the sunset chasing her past."

He sighs as he says "I am just so pissed Fitz." Fitz replies "you're probably more hurt than anything Jayson; but honestly you need to let that go." Jayson says "just like that let it go huh?" Fitz responds "yeah, tell me what the alternative is? Are you really going to end your marriage over a kiss?" Jayson quickly asks "is it really that simple in your mind?" Fitz replies "yeah it is; she's your devoted wife of 9 years, and the mother of your kids.

You know how special she is. So I'll ask you; is she worth letting go over this?" Jayson replies "of course not." Fitz responds "then work through your feelings, go home to your wife, and talk to her; so you two can fix this. Because if you don't the anger, pride, and hurt will eat you alive, and kill your marriage in the process. You both deserve better than that Jayson."

Jayson hears his words and says "if it were you and Liv; what would you do?" Fitz says "without hesitation if it were me; I would be fighting like hell for my marriage. No kiss from her ex is worth me letting her go, especially if she is remorseful, and wants to stay in the marriage."

Jayson takes his words to heart and says "thanks Fitz; you really helped me put this in perspective." He replies with a smile "good I am glad Jayson; you two are great together, and I am confident you will figure it out." Jayson smiles as he says "thanks man; I appreciate the vote of confidence." He responds "you're welcome, I'd appreciate your vote at the polls in return."

They both laugh as he says "of course; we all already early voted. We took care of you." Fitz replies "thanks I appreciate that, and if you need to talk; don't hesitate to call again okay?" Jayson replies "thanks man; take care." Fitz responds "you too Jayson."

When the call ends both men feel like something positive was accomplished; Jayson prepares to go home. But first texts Ellie, he's ready to finish talking. Fitz rejoins the group; they have decided on a local restaurant Del Monaco's Steak house. He goes over to Liv, and she tells him about the restaurant choice, and he's in agreement with it. She asks "is everything okay?" He replies "yeah it's fine. I'll tell you later. Let's go eat." They share a smile as they all leave for the restaurant.

They arrive about twenty minutes later; once they are shown to the private dining room, everyone sits down and relaxes, and the party begins. The food is phenomenal and the conversation is even better. Liv gets to know Sally's daughter Emily. She is in high school, and she wants to study law in college. Liv is impressed at her academic achievements, and she's an athlete too. Liv sees Sally and Daniel Douglas beam with pride as Emily speaks. Liv hopes to be in their spot one day looking at her and Fitz's children the same way.

Dinner ends with a grand dessert and celebration; everyone congratulates Sally once again, and she appreciates the acknowledgement. Fitz gives a speech at the end of the dinner, and they all head back to the hotel to end the night. Liv feels the need to relax; it's been a long day, and she just wants to unwind before she gets on the conference call with her sisters. But she's curious about Fitz and Jayson's conversation. When they arrive at the hotel; everyone says good night and goes to their rooms.

When Liv and Fitz reach their room; they both release a sigh of relief. As they go into the bedroom they change clothes. Liv asks "so how did your talk with Jayson go?" He replies "it went well; I think he just needed to be reminded of what's important." She asks "really and what's that" she says as she slips on a sheer red nightie that falls to about her mid-thigh, leaving nothing to the imagination, and Fitz of course sports his birthday suit after he strips.

He replies "that love conquers all; if you love each other, and are willing to fight for it together, you can make it through anything." She smiles at him as she says "that's a good point babe; I'm glad he called you. I'm sure you helped him quite a bit." Fitz responds "I think I did. He seemed better at the end of the call then at the beginning, so we shall see what happens."

As they climb into bed Liv recaps the day briefly as she says "today was a long one; but eventful." He replies "I agree it was definitely one of the most exciting, and rewarding days we've had in a while. Just 5 more days left until Election Day babe."

She responds "I know I am so excited, and so proud of you baby." He smiles at her as he says "I am excited too; but mostly because of what you're wearing." She laughs as she says "I was waiting for you to notice." He pulls her close as he says "my apologies for keeping you waiting."

They share a kiss that makes her melt instantly; as he slides his hand down her body, as he massages her folds. The moment his fingers slip inside her crease the kiss breaks as she moans his name. He kisses and sucks on her neck, as he slides his ring and middle fingers into her core. She begins to match her thrusts with his hand motions.


	273. Chapter 273

Her wetness increases by the second; he's getting turned on by her moans. She's sucking on his tongue and lip as he masterfully manually stimulates her. He feels her arousal on the cusp; she's ready to let go. He quickens his hand play, and thrusts more aggressively; her pace increases and gets stronger. Her back arches; she grips his arm, and let's go with a loud moan.

Before she can recover from her orgasm he kisses her again deeply; but she's feeling the need to take over. She rolls him onto his back and he grins; 5 and a half months pregnant and she can still take him down in a love session. She returns the smile; I think I owe you a little something don't I."

He responds "if memory serves me right yeah you do." They kiss deeply and then before he can think straight; she's at his belly button, and he feels a sudden rush of pleasure. The unmistakable pleasure that derives from her talents and skill set; a feeling he's never felt before her.

He watches her as she intensely pleases him taking all of him from tip to base without hesitation; her eagerness to please him, and her relentlessness to make it happen turns him on immensely. She is engaged and working diligently as only she can; he's enjoying her talents. The licking, the sucking, and the hand motions combined, make for the perfect experience.

He feels her hands swiveling around his shaft as her tongue dances on his tip; her aggressiveness is driving him crazy; his body is tense, he's ready to pop. He's massaging her shoulders as she bears down; she knows how to get him. He's playing hard to get, but she always wins. She speeds up her pace, and her hand motion simultaneously.

Her grip is tight and firm; she glides her hand up and down his shaft, like its second nature. His hip motions are subtle at first, but once she deep throats him repeatedly, she hears him scream her name as his thrusts increase.

She's working him well and he's about to let go; she feels his resistance until she massages his balls. His moans intensify; as she sucks him into oblivion, and he struggles to hold back. She has him right where she wants him, and he knows it. He can't hold back any longer; he's sliding off the edge, they both are aware of his status. She prepares to receive him as he prepares to release. As she deep throats him once more; suddenly she hits the magic button, and he ruptures with conviction and screams her name.

After cleaning up his mess; she climbs up his body, and kisses him as his drunken look settles in. She thinks he's spent until she feels him growing beneath her. She's yearning for him and wants to feel him; but before she can make her move he flips her over. She giggles with excitement, as he removes her nightie, and takes her breast into his mouth.

He pleases her nipples with due diligence. Her moans tell him he's doing something right. His sensual licks are rebuilding her arousal, and pushing his farther along. She smells so good and feels even better; she's intensely gripping his muscular back and arms; the tension from his body is feeding her desire to feel him. She's growing impatient; she wants him inside her. He feels her legs wrapping around him; normally he makes her wait, but tonight he's in a giving mood. So he abandons his plan, and allows her to get her wish.

He releases her breast and kisses her deeply, as he lifts her right leg; he slides inside her in one fluid motion. His abrupt and strong entry causes her to moan his name, breaking the kiss as she rakes her nails across his back. He stares into her eyes as she says "damn I love you" he smiles at her as he says "I love you too baby." They kiss deeply as he works his hips moderately; she's enjoying his pace. It's smooth and easy.

His motion is perfect and his kiss is on point; she's gripping his ass and squeezing it as he strokes. He quickens his pace as she begins to moan between kisses. Her love sounds are turning him on even more, and she feels his excitement.

Suddenly she thinks of a way to incite him; she recalls his request for her to speak to him in Spanish. No time like the present she thinks to herself. As she licks and sucks on his neck during his thrusts, she begins speaking in Spanish. He looks at her suddenly, as she says "MMMM is tan been Papi, hasta la chingada Buena (MMMM it's so good daddy; so fucking good)."

He smiles at her as he returns the favor; he surprises her with his response "fuck yeah muy Buena mami, Te amo maldito. (Fuck yeah very good mommy; damn I love you.)" Being bilingual has its benefits especially when your partner is too.

She smiles at him and he smiles back; their sensual moans in both English and Spanish raises the intensity of their session. She begs for him to hit it harder, and he responds to her request; she grips his back as he speeds up, and her wetness intensifies. He feels his climax on the cusp; the pulsations are starting; he feels her squeezing him as she thrusts, and smiles at him. She knows he's close and so is she.

"MMMM Baby Not Yet" he begs. But she refuses to slow down; she instead thrusts faster and says "I need to feel you." He doesn't want to let go; but he can't help it, she's pulling him over the edge. He gives in and pounds her relentlessly; making her moan loader, and thrust faster, as she feels her walls tighten and her clit twinge. She loves the power in his thrust; he's pleasing her beyond measure. She wants his release and wants it now. "MMMM baby give it to me" she moans. She squeezes him internally with every thrust; he pushes her leg back further, and rises up on his knees. His aggression unleashes, and after several thrusts they are screaming as they fall down the rabbit hole of orgasm.

He falls on top of her collapsing from his stellar performance; as he empties into her they kiss romantically until he finishes. Once catching their breaths; he lies next to her and holds her close. "You never told me you spoke Spanish" she says. He smiles as he says "I know; but in all fairness you never asked."

She laughs as she says "minor detail, but okay. We must do this more often." He replies "estoy de acuerdo, es verdad (I agree)." They share a kiss as her alarm on her phone alerts her that it's almost time for her conference call. In that moment she thinks of Ellie and her situation.


	274. Chapter 274

As Ellie finishes cooking dinner she lets the boys set the table. She hears the garage door open. She takes a breath realizing Jayson is home; it's his 24 hour night at the fire house; so she knows he won't be home long. But according to his text message he's ready to finish talking; so she remains positive, and hears Zoe saying it's going to be fine either way. You did the right thing. Her thoughts are broken by the door opening and the boys screaming daddy's home.

She watches as their boys get up from the table and run to hug their father; while he's carrying Jaylen. He smiles at her when he sees her, as he hugs the boys with one arm. She walks over to get Jaylen, but before she pulls away he grabs her and kisses her lips. The boys as always "say eeew," making her and Jayson laugh. She smiles as he says "hello" she replies "hello." Their moment is interrupted by Jaylen cooing and the boys trying to talk to them.

They both know they need to get through dinner as soon as possible so they can talk; they sit down to dinner; finish eating, and give baths and stories done in record time. Once they are done they meet in the hall and he takes her hand. He leads her into the bedroom and they sit on the bed to talk. He asks "how are you feeling?" She replies "I am okay; I was a little shaky earlier."

He responds "I'm sorry if I caused you to feel that way; I only took Jaylen to the nanny because I figured you needed time, you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you." She replies "I understand, and I appreciate the gesture. I did need time; thanks. But why didn't you sleep in our bed last night?" He responds "I slept in the guest room because I didn't want to wake you, I couldn't sleep anyway." He sees she is nervous and says "Ellie don't be nervous; I love you and we are going to work through this okay?" She replies "okay so what do you want to do? You want to go to counselling?"

He replies "I don't know yet; that may be an option at some point, but maybe not a necessity right now. Right now I just want to wrap my head around this first. I do have a question for you though." She replies "okay what's the question?"

He sighs as he asks "do you still love him?" She responds "yes I do have feelings for him. I guess not dealing with the situation to completion left my feelings dormant. Now I am dealing with them 18 years later; but I know I am in love with you Jayson and I am committed to you and our family."

Her words resonate with him; he likes what he's hearing somewhat. But he wants to be clear with her about his take on the situation. "Ellie after thinking about this today and overnight given your history I understand how you got caught up. But I need to know what does you having feelings for him mean?"

She replies "it means I still care for him Jayson, and it's possible I always will. He was my first love. But you are my first true love baby; the man I adore and love with all of my heart and soul with no reservations. The man I will spend the rest of my life with loving and caring for until I take my last breath."

Her response helps to ease his mind more; he understands her feelings. Honestly it's not that uncommon; once you fall for someone you never stop loving them even when the relationship ends. You just move on and maybe find someone else; but most people have that one person who will always claim a piece of their heart.

She sees that her words are settling with him, and he sees the sincerity in her eyes; he knows that she is being truthful, and that she is committed to their marriage. She's willing to do the work to repair their marriage with no hesitation, and that means the world to him. Fitz was right he thinks to himself; she's a definite keeper.

Their silence is broken by his alarm on his phone letting him know he has to go. She hears it too, and gets a little disappointed that he's leaving. He sees the look on her face; he takes her hand and says "I believe you Ellie; I believe you're committed to us, and so am I. I forgive you wholeheartedly, and I want to move through this together." She smiles at him and she says "thank you baby; you won't be sorry. I promise I will never hurt you like this again." He smiles at her as he says "I know you won't Ellie; I trust you" as he leans in to kiss her.

He intended it to be a sweet kiss; but a switch flips, and suddenly the heat in the room rises. Before either one of them realizes it they are stripping off each other's clothes. It's after they are naked and he lies atop her she says "wait you're going to be late." He replies "yeah I am because making love to my wife is more important." She smiles at him, and kisses him passionately as they engage in the best make up sex ever.

About a half hour later Liv turns off her alarm; they shower and she dresses in one of his US. Navy shirts, and a pair of panties; "he looks at her and says "how many of my shirts have you stolen?" She replies "I stopped counting when I hit double digits."

He laughs at her as he says "you're the cutest kleptomaniac I have ever met." She smiles at him as she kisses his lips lightly, and walks away as he slaps her on her ass. She giggles and shakes her head; he clearly has an unhealthy obsession with smacking her ass, but she's not complaining.

As she makes her some tea; she grabs her phone as it rings. She presses answer and hears "hey sissy" in unison. She laughs as she says "hello ladies." They laugh as she sits down on the couch with a blanket; she hears the television come on in the bedroom. She then sees Fitz close the doors as he says "sorry babe." She smiles and blows him a kiss.

As she sips her tea she says "how are you ladies doing tonight?" Zoe says "I am good." Ellie replies "I am golden right now ladies." Both Liv and Zoe say "do tell" in unison. Ellie laughs as she explains her and Jayson's conversation, and their make-up session. Liv and Zoe are both so happy there is finally a happy ending coming out of this situation. Liv smiles a bit knowing her man had a hand in helping to resolve this issue. So she says "Ellie that is great; I am so happy for you."

Zoe follows with "me too sissy; that is fantastic. I told you it would work out." Ellie replies thanks ladies; you did Zoe and I remembered what you said. It kept me calm. Thank you again sissy." Zoe smiles and so does Liv; their sister sounds so happy, and like her old self again. Zoe says "you're welcome sissy; I was glad to help in a civilized way. Since you won't let me whip that trollop Lauren's ass." They all laugh at her comment; they needed the laugh and they all knew it.


	275. Chapter 275

Liv asks "Zoe why is your house so quiet? Where is Andrew?" Zoe laughs as she says "he's downstairs on the computer learning Japanese." Liv says "he's what?" Zoe and Ellie both laugh, and then Zoe fills Liv in on her new project she's working on. Liv smiles as she says "awe he is trying to impress his boo. He may be a keeper girlfriend."

Zoe smiles as she says "yeah I may have to agree with you on that; he wants to travel with me when I go back and forth for the exhibit. He's so excited yawl; it's really cute. I can't believe how actively interested he is in my work. I've never had a man be so much about me and my happiness before. It feels amazing; he's giving me more reasons to love him all the time."

Liv and Ellie both smile as they listen to their baby sister; she is truly growing up before their eyes. She knows what she wants, and is going after it fearlessly; while having a good man on her arm to help support her, and love her all the way through it.

"Zoe I am so proud of you and so happy for you and Andrew. I wish you all the best because you deserve it. Just make sure you reciprocate; let him know you've got his back too." Ellie chimes in "ditto." They all laugh as Zoe says "thank you sisters; I appreciate the support. The haters are real out here." Liv says "what do you mean Zoe?" Zoe takes a breath and looks to make sure Andrew is still downstairs. She says "his ex is getting on my nerves; she's playing games at work, and it's not bothering him. But it's making me crazy."

Ellie asks "what's she doing?" Zoe replies "the usual damsel in distress routine saying she needs his help on cases. Since when does she need him like that?" Liv says "since he's been with you." Zoe says "girl I thought it was me being paranoid at first; until one night when we were on our way to dinner and she called him. She asked if he could stop by the office for a minute; he obliged because it was a big case for the firm, and it was near our destination.

Clearly she wasn't expecting me to come with him because she looked like she was going to have a stroke when she saw me by his side." Liv and Ellie burst out into laughter as Ellie says "a stroke Zoe?" Zoe laughs as she says "girl yes; you should've seen her scrambling to find a valid reason for him to be standing in front of her in that moment. Liv asks "wow what happened next Zoe?"

Zoe replies "Andrew picked up on her bull shit, and called her on it right in front of me. It was absolutely wonderful. He shut her desperate ass down with the quickness, and she apologized to both of us. But I am still keeping my eyes on her; she's not to be trusted." Ellie says "girl why didn't you say something before?" Zoe replies "I meant to tell you earlier, but I figured I'd wait till I had both of you on the phone."

Liv says "girl that is a mess; but I am glad Andrew checked her." Zoe responds "girl yeah me too; that excited me to no end honey, he handled her better than I could have, and much calmer." Ellie responds "go Andrew; I knew there was a reason I liked him. Liv asked "did you two make it to dinner?" Zoe clears her throat as she says "yeah but uhm I made dessert extra special." Ellie replies "I know that's right girl; reward him for his efforts to defend you. That's sexy as hell." Liv and Zoe both say "agreed" as they all laugh and smile.

Ellie quickly asks "by the way have you talked to daddy yet about your career and Andrew?" Zoe says "girl not yet; I have a feeling it's coming though; I'm sure he will pick Thanksgiving to do it. That way I am in person and trapped so I can't run." They all laugh as Liv asks "are you bringing Andrew home with you?"

She replies "we haven't talked about it; but more than likely yeah. He's an only child and his parents are deceased; so he doesn't have any family." Liv and Ellie say "awe that's sad; yeah bring him home with you Zoe so he can be around our crazy family. It's guaranteed not to be boring." Ellie says "that's something we can never be accused of being." They all agree.

Ellie asks "Liv where is your loving husband this evening?" Liv replies "from what I can hear he's in bed watching television; yelling at the pundits." They all laugh as Zoe says "does he understand they can't hear him?" Liv says "girl I don't think it matters; it makes him feel better." They all smile; it's so good to be on the phone together. They back each other up; it's what they do no matter what.

A thought pops into Liv's head as she asks "Ellie have you thought about what you'll do if you run into Lauren over the holiday or at all?" She replies "no I haven't thought about it because it doesn't matter. What's done is done, and she got what she wanted. So I hope she's happy." Liv and Zoe like her answer; she's accepting things for what they are and not living in the past.

Zoe says "sissy I am really proud of you for how you're handling this situation; especially with Jayson, you told the truth and faced it. That's brave. He also is handling it well; kudos to him too." Ellie replies "yeah I was surprised a little by his reaction to everything in the end; but when I asked him about it he said our love can conquer anything, as long as we are honest with each other, and I must admit I believe him."

Liv says "that is so good sissy; congrats on this coming out positive because I know you were so worried previously." Ellie replies "yeah I was at first; but then I let go and trusted in the process. I knew I did the right thing by telling him; it was just a matter of us dealing with the fallout, and it's not over. It's still a process; but at least we know what we are facing."

Both Zoe and Liv agree with her; it's easier to deal with things, when you know what you're dealing with." They talk more for the next hour about the wedding, the reception, and everything in between; especially her doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. As the time flies Liv realizes it's after 1:00am. She bids her sisters a good night; they exchange I love you's and everyone goes to bed happy.

When Liv climbs into bed Fitz appears to be sleeping; but as soon as her head hits the pillow she feels his arm pulling her close. She smiles as she gladly slides back and into his arms. Sleepily he says "everything okay baby?" She replies "yes baby everything is fine; go back to sleep." He responds "I wasn't sleep; I was resting my eyes until you came to bed; you know I can't sleep without you next to me."


	276. Chapter 276

She smiles as she turns her head, and he rises up kissing her over her shoulder. "Good night beautiful" he says as they snuggle in their normal position. "Good night handsome" she says as he kisses her neck, and they fall asleep together. As she drifts off to sleep her mind is clearer, and she prepares for what the next day brings.

When Fitz and Liv awake it's to the sound of his phone vibrating; he grabs his phone and sees it's a text message from Jamie. He says "hey Jill had the baby; it's a girl! 6lbs 8oz" Liv smiles as she says "awe that's good honey; I am sure she's super happy" as she yawns.

He smiles as he says "yeah I'm sure; I can't wait for our little one to get here." He suddenly turns her over and starts talking to her stomach "you hear me little Grant; daddy is waiting for you, and I can't wait to meet you." Liv smiles as he rubs her belly and talks to their baby as the baby moves.

Realizing the time he says "wow we need to get going baby; we have to get to the airport. We can't be late for the appointment." She agrees as she gets up; they shower and dress, and meet Cyrus and the campaign crew in the waiting car outside. On the ride to the airport Cyrus is going over poll results; but Liv isn't really listening. She's thinking about Abby; she knows they still need to talk, so it's a good thing they are heading to DC.

When they arrive in DC they go straight to the doctor's office; while the others go to the hotel. They manage to arrive right on time for the appointment. When they walk in they are ushered to the back right away. The nurse Gloria greets them "hello Gov. and Mrs. Grant; are we ready to find out what we are having?" They both say hello and say in unison "yes we are" as they laugh.

She smiles too and as they enter the room she says "dad finally caved huh?" He smiles as he says "yeah I did; I can admit when I am wrong, that was not my best idea." They all laugh as the nurse says "it happens to the best of us Gov. Grant. No worries." They both smile at her as she says "let's step into the hall and get your weight and vitals please Mrs. Grant." Liv replies "okay" as she follows her out into the hall, and Gloria says "we will be right back dad."

He responds "I will be right here when you get back." Liv replies "okay" as she gets on the scale; she sees gained 20 lbs, which appears to be slightly above target but still okay. "Good job with the weight gain management, you look great. How do you feel?" She replies "thank you; I feel good; just tired a lot." Gloria says "yeah that's a pregnancy hazard; it zaps your energy. You can step down so I can do your vitals. She steps down and sits in the chair as she takes her blood pressure, and heart rate. "Everything looks good Mrs. Grant; we can go back into the exam room to prep you for the ultrasound."

Liv smiles as she says "this is so exciting" as she follows her back into the exam room. When they enter the room Fitz is sitting patiently waiting; when he sees Liv he asks "how did you do?" She laughs as she says "it's not a test babe." He laughs as he says "okay point taken; but is everything good?" Gloria replies "everything is great; her weight gain is good and her vitals are perfect." He smiles as he says "glad to hear it." In the interim of their discussion Gloria helps Liv onto the table.

As Gloria wheels the machine in place and sets up everything there is a knock on the door. They all say "come in!" In walks Lisa "good morning newlyweds; how are you?" They both say good morning with smiles." Lisa says "wonderful; I understand we want to know the gender after all huh?" She replies "yeah someone changed his mind; but I am not saying any names." They all smile and laugh as Fitz says "guilty."

"Well let's get the ball rolling here; lift your top Liv and lay back for me please." Liv lies back and rolls up her top; she grabs Fitz's hand and he holds it tight with both hands. They smile at each other as Lisa says "okay this gel is going to be cold; so brace yourself." She smiles and giggles as she feels the cool gel. Her sounds make Fitz smile; "okay now for the fun part; are we ready to take a peek inside?" She asks with a grin.

They both say "yes!" She laughs as Gloria passes her the wand and she rolls it over Liv's belly. The tension in the moment is high; Liv grips Fitz's hand as they watch the monitor. Lisa explains the images; she shows them the heart and the lungs first.

She says they look good; Liv comments on the depth of the picture. "Oh my God look how clear the image is" she says squeezing his hand. Fitz replies "yeah that's amazing." Lisa replies "yes it's very clear; this is what's called 4d imaging. Check this out" she says as she moves the wand over the baby's face. Liv says "oh my God Fitz that's your nose." says Liv. Fitz smiles as he says "wow it is! Look at that he or she has my nose."

While Liv and Fitz marvel at each other over the image of their baby Lisa pauses for a moment. Liv notices her studying the image closely as well as Gloria. Liv asks "is something wrong Lisa?" Fitz looks too with concern. Both Gloria and Lisa smile at each other, and then at Fitz and Liv as they say "you're having twins."

Liv and Fitz both sit in shock "oh my God twins!" Says Liv as Lisa replies "yes congrats Grant's!" She looks at Fitz and he stands up and kisses her, as they embrace. She's crying and Gloria hands her tissues. "That's amazing we hit the jackpot the first try, just like your parents." As she dries her eyes she says "yeah we did; oh my God Fitz. This feels unreal."

Lisa smiles with such happiness; she is so excited for her friend. Liv is overjoyed and so is Fitz; they can't believe they are having twins. Lisa sees their joy but says "We still need to check the gender;" their excitement is tamed momentarily as Lisa says "there's a boy" Liv smiles as she kisses Fitz again, and then Lisa says "and a girl." Fitz says "a boy and a girl! Man I'm good."

They all laugh at his bravado showing. He realizes where he is and then says "my apologies ladies." Liv says "it's okay baby; we know you're proud." He replies "yeah I really am." Lisa says "let's get a facial image of baby b, we already have one of baby a, and we will be done."

Liv grins with excitement as Lisa shows the image of baby b, who also has Fitz's nose. Fitz smiles as he says "they are beautiful Liv, just like their mother." Liv smiles as she sheds tears of joy and says "I love you Fitz." He replies "I love you too Liv."


	277. Chapter 277

As Lisa finishes the ultrasound she says "again congrats to both of you" as Gloria cleans the gel off of her belly. Liv sits up and says "thank you." She can't stop smiling and neither can Fitz. They kiss once again sweetly.

Lisa says "well that concludes this visit; do either of you have any questions?" She replies "uhm no not that I can think of. What about you Fitz?" He is still smiling like an idiot; drunk with happiness. Then a thought pops into his head "wait do we have to take any precautions with her carrying twin's verses one baby?" Lisa replies "no precautions are necessary right now; we will monitor her more closely as she reaches 32 weeks. It's common for multiples to come early. On average twins will deliver as early as 34 weeks."

Fitz replies "okay so we have some time before that's a concern right?" Lisa replies "yes we do; she's only at 22." Liv then thinks of a question "what about flying?" Lisa says "ordinarily commercial lines will not allow a pregnant woman to fly beyond 32 weeks because of the liability. But since you tend to fly private; if you have to fly you should have a nurse available just in case."

She replies "I guess we'd better start interviewing nurses huh?" Lisa replies "yeah that's not a bad idea; I can send you a list of private care labor and delivery nurses." Liv replies "okay thanks I'd appreciate it." Lisa responds "no problem; I will email them to you. Was there anything else?" They look at each other and then her as they both say "no." Lisa smiles at them as she hands them their ultrasound pictures and says "here are your pictures and I will see you at your next visit lady." She replies "thanks Lisa; we will see you next time." Lisa waves as she leaves.

Gloria and Fitz help Liv off the table; as she stands up she says "I can't believe I am carrying two babies." Fitz says "believe it babe." Gloria says "you two are too cute; a real couple, that's refreshing to see." Liv and Fitz look at each other as he takes her hand and they both say "thank you." Gloria replies "you're both welcome. Mrs. Grant I will email you your next set of appointments okay?" Liv replies "okay that's great thanks again Gloria;" she says as they walk out of the exam room.

As they leave the building with secret service in tow they walk hand in hand; still in awe of the moment. When they get into the car both Liv and Fitz are still enthralled with the news of their babies. Liv says "this feels like a dream." Fitz replies "I know I can't believe it either." She replies "I can't wait to call the family later." He replies "me either babe; I want to call the family together okay?" She smiles as she says "I'd like that allot" as they share a kiss and he holds her in his arms.

They sit back and cuddle as she says "can we stop by OPA; I need to check in, and I want to see Abby in person and announce our baby news." He checks his watch and sees they have plenty of time before the two campaign events they have scheduled. So he says "sure I'd love to see the office of the incomparable Olivia Pope and I think telling them first would be special." She smiles as she says "thanks babe I appreciate you so much." He responds "you're welcome Liv."

Shortly after telling the driver the change of plans they arrive at her office; she sees some missed calls from Abby on her phone; but figures she's about to see her in person so she doesn't respond. They pull in through the underground garage. When they step off onto the top floor Fitz is impressed by the décor and the feel of the place; it's professional, inviting, and very classy just like Liv. Nothing is out of place and everything is running seamlessly.

As they walk down the hall she greets multiple people calling them by name; they hug her and smile at her. Fitz is beyond proud of his wife; she has such a good rapport with people. One gentleman says "Mrs. Grant I never got to thank you for the gift you sent for my daughter." Liv replies "you're very welcome Paul; there's no thanks necessary. I was happy to do it. I hope she's better." He replies "yes she is doing very well Mrs. Grant; thanks again." Liv smiles as he walks away and she and Fitz continue walking.

No wonder why she can be gone so long and her business not fall apart. People work hard for her and respect her because she respects them and treats them well. He feels like he's at a political event shaking so many hands and speaking to so many people. But it's a great experience, he can't be more proud of his lady. She sees the smile on his face and sees how proud he is of her.

As she shows him around the office he says "well I guess your well liked." She laughs as she says "I guess so; I like them too. My people are important to me. Every last one of them are a part of OPA, so it's important to take care of them so they can take care of the business. One hand washes the other." Fitz nods in agreement and takes her hand as he says "you're amazing Liv." She replies "thanks baby you're pretty amazing yourself." They share a quick kiss as they pass the conference room and see everyone inside through the glass walls. It appears whatever they were meeting about is over, so her and Fitz enter surprising everyone.

Everyone is happy to see them; they are showered with hugs and smiles. Harrison says "here are the newlyweds; what a pleasant surprise;" as he shakes Fitz's hand and hugs Liv. Fitz says "thanks Harrison and everyone; it's good to see you all." Quinn chimes in "it's so good to see you two; what brings you by?"

Liv replies "I came to say hello since I was in the area; we have some political events here too, and I have a bit of an announcement to make." Quinn says "oh I thought maybe you were here for Abby's baby shower." Liv feels a surge of annoyance come over her; but she maintains as she says "oh wow that's exciting! I didn't realize it was this week. Time surely flies by when you're not paying attention."

Regardless of her quick cover the air in the room changes a bit; everyone now realizes Liv had no idea about the shower Abby's sister is throwing her. But still Liv presses on and looks at Abby as she makes the announcement. "Fitz and I found out today we are having twins, a boy and a girl!" She sees she's using her fake smile; but she refuses to let her attitude ruin her moment.

Everyone else in the room appears overjoyed and excited for them; showering them with hugs and handshakes, as well as well wishes. Abby seems to be a bit disconnected from what Liv sees in her reaction, even somewhat rude; it lets her know it's time for them to talk. But she is again not going to let her steal her joy in this moment.


	278. Chapter 278

Once the celebratory moment dies down Liv says, "Thank you all for your excitement; we really appreciate it. We are beyond happy in this moment. You're the first people we've told because you all are so special to us; so thank you for making this moment special." Stephen says, "Thanks for sharing the moment with us Liv; we appreciate the gesture. With everything going on for you two right now; it means allot for you to include us in this celebration."

Liv smiles at him as she says, "Thanks Stephen, I appreciate that; I know I've been gone for a long time, but I care about all of you and I appreciate your friendship and your professional efforts in my absence. Looking over the fourth quarter results, we are closing out the year stronger than ever, and I know that's because of you all here, and everyone in this building. So come bonus time you will again all be rewarded as always."

Everyone cheers and smiles at her as she says, "I won't hold you all any longer; I am sure you have work to do. Here's to wishing you all a good rest of the day!" They all say good bye and thank you as they walk out. As she looks for Abby, she realizes she must have been the first one out the door. She's nowhere in sight. Harrison being one of the last to leave says, "You and her need to talk Liv; it's long overdue. Her moping is driving me crazy; she and I have already talked. But it's clear this is your ball to run with."

Liv replies, "I agree Harrison. I will take care of it." She turns to Fitz who's standing behind her with a look of happiness for them; but awkwardness for the moment. So he asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yeah, I am fine; I just need to get this talk with Abby done. Would you mind hanging out with Harrison, while I take care of this?" He replies, "No, I don't; it's fine Liv, go handle your business." She replies, "Thanks babe," As she smiles and gives him a quick kiss; as they all walk out of the conference room together going in separate directions.

As she approaches Abby's office she sees Quinn. She sees the awkward look on her face as she says, "Hey Liv, I am so sorry. I had no idea you didn't know about the shower." Liv replies, "Quinn it's fine; how could you have known? Don't worry about it." Quinn takes a breath as she says, "Okay, well I am going to get back to work; you two play nice in there." Liv smiles as she says, "I will do my best." As she walks away, and Quinn continues down the hall.

As she turns down the hall to Abby's office; she knows that this conversation is the all, or nothing one. The one where she will lay her cards on the table, and they will talk this out once and for all. She knocks on her door and hears "come in." When she enters Abby is hanging up the phone, as she looks up at Liv standing in the doorway.

Liv steps in and closes the door behind her, as she asks, "Why did you hurry off so quickly?" Abby replies, "I have work to do; it's a busy day, and I need to clear my cases before I go on maternity leave in two weeks." Liv says, "Really? I didn't realize you were going on leave right now. I thought you were waiting until after the baby was born. Is everything okay with the baby and your health?" Abby replies, "Are you sure you have time to care? I am sure there's something else you have on your schedule to take care of besides talking to me." Liv shakes her head as she asks, "Abby what do you want from me?"

Abby asks, "What difference does it make? You'd just be too consumed to give it to me anyway Liv. So I've stopped asking. Why ask when the answer is more than likely going to be no. You used to be there for me Liv; you used to care about me and my situation, helping me through things regardless of what you were going through. But now it's an occasional text message, or phone call that's mostly about you, and what you're going through. It's you and Fitz and everything else before me."

As Liv listens to Abby one thing is clear; their friendship is on the chopping block. Abby is right; what she wants from her she can't give her, because it's not possible anymore. In that moment Liv hears Fitz's words about friends growing with you and celebrating your successes along with their own; instead of making you feel guilty for things you haven't done. Especially when they know you haven't been available for good reason.

As she thinks about it Ellie was right; this is what Abby does; she plays the victim and then waits for her to buckle and give in; but not this time. She's not willing to play that game anymore. If she can't understand her absence or even give her the benefit of the doubt; there is nothing else to be said. Abby sees Liv is in thought but says, "Have you nothing to say? You being speechless is unexpected."

Liv breaks from her thoughts as she says, "Abby, I have plenty to say; but it appears it doesn't matter, because you've said enough for both of us. You've made your feelings clear; so I will leave you to your work." As Liv prepares to get up to leave Abby says, "So you're just going to leave without explaining yourself, or even trying to fight for our friendship?"

Liv scoffs as she says, "explain myself?" Abby there's nothing to explain; you know why I haven't been as engaged with you. But you seem to only care about the fact that I am missing, instead of the reason behind it. Let me be clear, I would've loved to be more involved with you during your pregnancy, and I am sorry, I haven't been available to you like the old days.

But Abby life happens and I am not going to apologize for being happy and experiencing everything that has bought me to this point." Abby interjects, "No one is asking you to apologize for your happiness; just realize that others exist, instead of being so wrapped up in what's going on with you." Liv understands what she's saying but says, "Abby the reality is as our lives change so does our friendships and other relationships; we aren't in college anymore.

We have husbands, kids, and careers to contend with; we can't be on the phone daily and in on every aspect of each other's lives. It's completely unrealistic to think that can happen between us, and I am sorry you can't see that. I would think that as long as we have been such good friends; I would be worth the benefit of the doubt. But I guess I am wrong where you're concerned." She sees Abby is settling with her words; but feels the need to finish what she has to say.

I have said the gist of what I wanted to say to you; but I will leave you with this. As for me not fighting for our friendship, I call bullshit on that; because I wouldn't be here talking to you right now if that was the case. You want to rake me over the coals for not being here for you, and not fighting for our friendship; but you're having a baby shower that you didn't invite me to. If that doesn't seem wrong to you then I am pretty sure we are done here as friends.


	279. Chapter 279

I am sick and tired of you playing victim and me relenting; just once it would be nice if you would see my side and be the one to compromise." Liv feels herself getting overwhelmed; she didn't intend to get angry or lose control, but its happening and she can't stop it. She feels like she needs to walk away because her anger is rising fast; but before she goes she says "if you can't take me prioritizing my life and be happy for me then we can't be friends anymore Abby; I don't need this bull shit in my life. I have no time for it anymore. Good bye."

Abby sees the hurt in Liv's eyes and the rage as she turns to walk away; however, she is paralyzed by the moment for a second. She sees the door open and Liv go through it; it's then that she gets up and goes after her. She catches her in the hall; "Liv wait; please wait." She stops and turns toward her; they both have tears in their eyes. Abby reaches out to her for a hug; but Liv is hesitant.

Abby says "Liv please I don't want to fight with you; I am so sorry for everything I said. I was wrong and jealous, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to lose your friendship Liv; it means everything to me. You're right I never give you the benefit of the doubt, and that's not fair. If you can just give me another chance I know I can be better; I am begging for your forgiveness Liv please." Hearing her apology Liv gives in and hugs her. She sees the sincerity in her eyes and hears it in her tone. Their embrace lasts for a few seconds; when they break they both see the need for Kleenex. So they step back into her office and dry their faces.

When they are presentable Abby outwardly says "everything is fine with me and the baby; I am just going on leave early to relax before my little girl is born." Liv smiles at her and says "awe a girl; that's amazing. Abby congrats." She replies "thanks I am very excited and so is David."

They stare at each other as Abby takes her hand and says "Liv I have been terrible to you and you don't deserve it. Harrison was right I am spoiled and childish sometimes, and I need to grow up. You have been a better friend to me Liv then I have been to you, and I know that's not right." Liv replies "he said that to you?" Abby says "yeah he ripped me a good one, and I don't blame him. I was rude to Dana, and being snarky about you so he let me have it."

Liv says "I had no idea that happened." Abby replies "girl you know he takes being your brother seriously." They share a laugh and she says "like I said I deserved it, and he set me straight. But I want to talk about you and me Liv; are we okay?" Liv replies "I think we can be Abby; but we have to be cognizant of how different things are now. I want to remain friends with you; but I can't do the guilt trips. If you think I am distant now; what do you think is going to happen if we win the election? I'll be first lady, married, and have twins to care for in addition to OPA. Contrary to belief I can't do everything, and can't be expected to. I will have to prioritize and Fitz and the kids will be my primary focus."

Abby takes a breath and sighs as she says "I understand Liv; you're right. I have to look at things for how they are and not for how I want them to be. I am also very sorry for not inviting you to my shower; my sister actually surprised me with it. But I still should've told you, because to be fair; although you're not as available as before, you are reachable. So it was not right for me to do that to you. I really appreciate you for everything you've done for me Liv. I simply don't tell you enough how great a friend you are and how I appreciate our friendship and your kindness."

Listening to her friend there's no way she could walk away from her; her reaction is genuine and she appreciates the apology again; it was heartfelt and special. "Thank you Abby for your apology; I really appreciate it, and I will try to be more available to you." She responds "thanks Liv; but honestly, its fine it's me not you. I need to prioritize better myself." She takes a moment and then says "so twins huh?"

Liv laughs as she says "yeah and they are so cute; did you want to see my ultrasound pictures." Abby grins as she says "of course; did you do 4d pics?" Liv says "yes did you too?" Abby replies "yes I did; let be grab mine." As Abby grabs a picture frame off of her desk to show Liv; Liv pulls the envelope out of her purse.

They trade each other one for the other, and they both say "awe" in unison. Abby says "oh my goodness Liv they look like Fitz." Liv says "yeah I know they have his nose. Your daughter has your nose Abby." Abby smiles as she says "yeah I think she's going to be my mini me." They laugh as they marvel at the pictures of their unborn children.

The moment becomes happy and light, as they hear a knock on the door. They say "come in." The door opens to Fitz and David. "Is it safe to come in here?" Asks David with a grin; they both smile at him as Liv says "yes gentlemen its safe." They both enter as Fitz says "well nothing is broken and I don't see any bruising; so can we conclude by the smiles all is well?"

Liv and Abby look at each other and then at them both as they say "yes all is well." Both Fitz and David are glad everything is hashed out between them. David says "so Liv does this mean we can expect you and Fitz at the shower tomorrow?" Liv looks at Fitz and then at them as she says "if you want me there I will be there; just send me the registry." Abby smiles as she says "we would love to have both of you; Fitz other husbands are coming. But you all will be in the basement, so no worries."

Fitz replies "okay sounds great. Babe we better get going; we have to meet the campaign crew for prep for tonight's event's." Liv looks at her watch and says "you're right; we have to go you two. But we will see you tomorrow at the shower; just send me the details." Abby says "no worries; have a good day Liv" she says as they hug and her and Fitz leave saying good bye to both of them on the way out.

As they walk to the elevator Fitz asks "so you two figure everything out?' Liv replies "yeah we did; it was good to clear the air. I think we understand each other better now. But only time will tell." He takes her hand as he says "I am proud of you Liv; you took this head on. I know how hard it must have been to talk to her."


	280. Chapter 280

She replies "thanks babe; it was a long time coming. But I am glad the conversation has been had. How did you hook up with David?" She asks as they step onto the elevator. He replies "oh I saw him when I was leaving your office with Harrison; he was giving me a tour, and then we saw David at the end. Since he was coming to check on Abby I figured I would tag along. I'm just glad we found both of you in one piece."

Liv smiles at him as she says "that's sweet of you to be concerned babe; but it was just a necessary conversation that's all." He replies "yeah but I am sure it got heated Liv; you two are both very passionate and head strong. So that had the potential to go sideways quickly." She has to admit he's right; the conversation could've and almost did end badly. Luckily Abby conceded and they were able to figure everything out.

As they reach the ground floor they get into the car, as she sends a mass goodbye text to everyone. As the car pulls off she asks "did you enjoy your tour?" He replies "yes I did; you have a wonderful set up here Liv. I know I've said it before; but you're quite a woman. Beautiful, intelligent, successful, and sexy with a heart of gold; I am the luckiest man in the world." She smiles at him as she leans in to kiss him; their kiss is dripping with passion. They smile when it's over; he touches her leg as she whispers in his ear "later you're going to be very lucky." He replies "I can't wait."

They arrive at the hotel and pick up the campaign staff; in the car they give them the news about the babies. Everyone is ecstatic and congratulatory. It's a wonderful feeling to give such happy news, and receive such a great response. Sally asks "how's your mom taking the news Liv?" Liv replies "we haven't told the family yet; Fitz and I are going to make that announcement tonight together."

Jennifer replies "awe that's sweet; I am sure everyone will be plotting on how to steal them away from you." Fitz replies "yeah I kind of feel like I'll need to make appointments to see my own kids. Between her family and mine it's going to be brutal." They all laugh and rejoice in their good news. They get through both events and by the end of the day everyone is ready to relax. Liv and Fitz included are completely wiped out. But they know their night isn't over. They still have to call their families.

When they walk into their suite they immediately change clothes and order dinner. Once they finish eating they retire to the living room to relax. She grabs her phone and he grabs his as they sit on the couch together. "Who do you want to call first?" He replies "your mother and father first." She smiles as she dials the phone; her mother answers "hello there my newly wedded daughter. I was wondering when you'd call me." Liv replies "hello mama it's me and Fitz here, and I am sorry I hadn't called yet it's been crazy busy."

Her mother responds "I am sure it has baby; how are you Fitz?" He responds "I am good Mrs. Pope how are you?" She replies "very well thank you much, and please call me Evelyn, you're family now son in law." He smiles as he says "okay Evelyn thanks." She replies "you're welcome; did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" Liv and Fitz smile as they both say "yes we did." She smiles as she says "I bet yawl did." Liv replies "mama!" Her reaction makes her mother laugh as she says "you're too easy Liv." Liv shakes her head laughing with her mother as she sees Fitz laughing too.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure of a call from both of you?" Liv replies "we want to share some news is daddy around?" Her mother says "yeah he and your grandparents are in the den. Hold on for a minute I will get them." As she puts the phone down Liv smiles at Fitz and says "why am I nervous?" He smiles as he hugs her and says "don't be nervous babe; they are going to be ecstatic." They share a kiss as her father says "hey Livy and Fitz, and her grandfather says "hey Fitz hey peanut."

Liv and Fitz laugh as they both say "hello everybody." Liv asks where's grandma?" She replies "I am here Liv; sorry I was eating some cheese cake." Liv says "ooow mama you made cheese cake?" Her mother giggles as she says "yes Livy and I will make you one when you come home okay?" She smiles as she says "okay mama thank you."

Her father says "I am sure you didn't call to find out about cheese cake Liv." She responds "sorry daddy the cheese cake distracted me; you're right. We called to let you know you're going to be grandparents twice over." There is a brief silence and then her mother says "Livy baby you're having twins! Ronnie our baby is having twins!" Fitz and Liv laugh at her reaction as her grandmother says "oh my goodness; Livy what are they?"

Fitz says "they are a boy and a girl." Her father says "alright some more testosterone in the mix; that's what I'm talking about. Three grandsons!" Her grandfather says "way to put the stem on the apple there Fitz." They all laugh and enjoy the moment as everyone says "congrats to you two."

Her mother asks "have you told your sisters?" Liv replies "no we are calling them next and also Fitz's family. His cousin Jill had a baby girl last night." Her mother says "oh boy that is wonderful; babies babies everywhere huh?" Liv replies "it surely appears that way."

Her grandmother says "Lord Hellen is going to flip out. She's becoming a grandmother again and you two are having twins. That's just too much joy for anyone to contain." Fitz replies "I think your right; she loves being a grandmother so that's special. But also we don't have any twins in our family. So that's another level of excitement." Liv's mother says "awe this will be very special for you all Fitz." He replies "yes it will be I am sure." As their excitement settles they talk for a bit catching up on their critique of the wedding and reception. Liv's mother asks if all is well between Ellie and Lauren. Liv quickly quiets her concerns; the last thing she needs is for her mother to get wind of the saga. After they laugh and joke for a while her father says "well we will let you two get the rest of your calls out. But thanks for calling us." Liv and Fitz say "you're welcome. Bye."

After the call they laugh a little longer recounting their reactions; it was fun delivering such great news. Liv says "I feel like we work for publishers clearing house or something; they were so happy." Fitz says "yeah it always feels good to give out good news." She agrees as she calls her sister Ellie. Ellie answers "hey sissy, are you calling with news about the baby?" Liv replies "hey sissy; yes we are. Is Zoe with you?"

She replies "yeah she and Andrew are here for dinner with me and Jayson." Fitz replies "hey there Ellie; can you put us on speaker so we can tell everybody at once?" She responds "hey Fitz sure I can; go ahead Grant's" she says with a smile. Liv and Fitz say "hello everybody!" They all reply "hello." Fitz says "well we found out today instead of having a boy or a girl we are having both." Zoe screams as she says "oh my God twins!" Ellie screams too, as Jayson and Andrew cheer."


	281. Chapter 281

Liv and Fitz love their reactions; they are so excited and happy. "Congrats to you both" says Andrew; "yeah good job Fitz on the son" says Jayson. As Fitz says "thanks guys" Ellie and Zoe say "good job? He didn't do it by himself." Andrew says "I didn't mean anything by it ladies; but he does determine the gender right?"

Jayson follows with "every man wants a son. Come on Ellie you know how happy I was when the boys were born." Liv chimes in as well saying "he's right ladies; it's a man thing. You should've seen daddy and grandpa's reaction." Fitz cosigns saying "it's an unspoken truth ladies." Zoe says I realize the male determines the gender; but it takes two to create life correct?" Andrew says "yes you're right Zoe; it does take two. We are not discounting your role at all. We are just saying men want sons and we realize it's not a given that you get one. So it's exciting when it happens. I am sure your father would've loved to have a son in addition to having his girls."

They all agree as Andrew clears up his and Jayson's excitement of there being a boy. Ellie then asks "speaking of that craziness what did our parents and grandparents say?" Liv says girl you know they were crazy happy. Daddy and grandpa seem to be happiest about us having a boy." Ellie says "I'm sure they were; you see how they are with our boys. I guess we wore them both out with our tea parties."

They all laugh as Zoe says "this is going to be great; Liv when are you due again?" Liv replies "February 20th; I can't wait I got the cutest 4d sonograms pictures I will have to send them to yawl. They have Fitz's nose." Ellie and Zoe say "awe." Liv and Fitz smile at each other reveling in their responses.

Seeing it's getting late Liv says "well peeps we have one more call to make; so we will talk to you later." They all say bye as they hang up, and Liv sends the pics to Ellie and Zoe. Liv looks at Fitz and he's beaming; "this is so fun" he says grinning. She laughs at his cuteness as he dials his aunt's number. She answers right away "hey Scooter; how are you?"

He replies "I am well Aunt Lydia how are you?" She says "I am well too; but not as well as you. I heard you have news to share." He laughs as he says "yes Liv and I have news; where is everyone?" She responds "hey there Liv; how are you doing?" She replies "I am good Aunt Lydia thanks." She says "good glad to hear it; let me get everybody."

As she gathers everyone around she puts the phone on speaker and says "okay Liv and Scooter the gang is all here." Fitz and Liv say "hello everybody!" They all say "hello!" Liv and Fitz smile together as Liv says "well get ready for two Grants for the price of one a boy and a girl." The cheers erupt and bring them joy once again. Hellen says "OOOW I need to get to DC."

Uncle Larry shakes his head as he says "can the babies get out of the womb before you try to steal them from their parents?" They all laugh as she says "oh hush Larry. We've never had twins in the family to my knowledge." Uncle Larry says "true this would be our first set for the Grant's I am sure." Everyone laughs as Lydia says "we all want to say congrats to you both Fitz and Liv." They both say "thanks everyone; we appreciate it."

Hellen says "Liv does your family know yet?" Liv laughs as she says "Yes Aunt Hellen I am sure you and my grandmother can coordinate dates to steal the babies." Everyone laughs as Aunt Hellen says "just as long as we are all on the same page; I do get a bonus baby with Jill's little one." Liv says "that reminds me congrats on your 6th grand baby Aunt Hellen! Another girl no less; what's her name?"

Aunt Hellen beams with pride as she says "thank you so much Liv; I am tickled pink. Her name is Joy Carolyn." Fitz replies "that's great Aunt Hellen; tell Jill and Paul congrats on our behalf." Aunt Hellen replies "we will tell them Fitz; I know Jill will be too pleased to hear about the twins coming." They talk to them for a while longer before saying goodnight. They let them know of their intentions to spend Christmas in California; but Thanksgiving in New York.

When their call ends they are still giddy from all of the celebratory moments of the day; "wow it's been a great day babe" says Fitz. She has to agree it's been wonderful; professionally and personally everything went well today "agreed my dear husband."

They share a kiss that clears her mind and helps her relax. He holds her in his arms as they stare into each other's eyes. She touches his nose and says "they have your nose babe." He smiles at her as he says "I know it's pretty remarkable. I am stoked Liv" as he rubs her belly, and their babies move on cue they share a smile. He sees her thinking and asks "what's up Liv you okay?"

She replies "yeah I am fine; just thinking of how blessed we are that's all. Win or lose this election we are going to be absolutely fine." He smiles at her as he says "yes we are Liv; the election would just be a bonus in my mind, because I have everything I want and need right here."

As they revel in their blessings everything is perfect in the moment; he hears her yawn as she lies on his chest. He smiles as he says "someone is sleepy." She replies "yeah a little; it's been a long day." He responds "yes it has and quite an emotional one at that; let's get some sleep. After you vote tomorrow we leave for LA." Despite her plan for love making tonight; her sleepiness wins the battle as she agrees to go to bed. As they settle into the sheets; they assume the position, he holds her tight as he kisses her neck. "Good night Mrs. Grant." She smiles as she says "good night Mr. Grant."

The late-morning catches them awake; getting a late start due to their morning love session running longer then they both anticipated, but no one is complaining. As they finish breakfast Liv grabs her purse and they head out the door with their luggage being carried by hotel staff. They are meeting Cyrus and the campaign crew at the airport once they leave Abby's shower.

They arrive at the polling location and the sight is unbelievable; all of the people are lined up and moving orderly, waiting to cast their votes. Liv gets through the line rather quickly; the people are very friendly, despite secret service forming a barrier around her. It baffles her when people get excited in her presence. It's something she doesn't think she will ever get used to experiencing.


	282. Chapter 282

When she is done voting a volunteer asks "are you here with Gov. Grant?" Liv smiles as she says "yes he's in the car waiting for me." She says "well I just want to say you two make the cutest couple, and I wish you both the best with the presidency and your new baby." Liv is touched by her kindness. "Thank you so much; you are too sweet. We appreciate your kindness and support."

The volunteer says "you're welcome" as they share a smile and secret service whisks her back to the car. When she gets to the car she tells Fitz about the supporter at the polling location. He enjoys hearing about the volunteer and is hopeful that attitude turns into votes for him.

After leaving the polling location they head to Abby's baby shower, it's termed as a baby shower brunch since it's from 1:00 to 4:00om. During the drive Liv says "I was thinking we have to change our daughter's middle name since Jill used it."

He replies "not necessarily; but if you want to change it that's fine. What were you thinking?" She replies "maybe Catherine after Ellie." He smiles as he says "that sounds good to me babe; whatever you want to do works for me." She smiles as she cuddles into his arms and they enjoy the ride.

They arrive at the baby shower right on time; they decorations are beautiful and Abby looks adorable in her outfit. The entire OPA crew is there along with Abby's family, and everyone gets along well. The day is full of laughter and crying with all of the wonderful sentiments shared, and gifts opened. Liv advises Abby her gift is in transit, and Abby assures her it's fine; her presence is all that is required. When they leave they say good-bye to everyone and head to the airport to catch their flight.

When they arrive in California it's a welcomed change; the weather is beautiful. Liv quickly sheds her coat her loving husband purchased for her, as they walk to the waiting car. They arrive at the venue ready to prep for tonight's final presidential debate before the election. It's an event that everyone has been waiting for. It's even trending on twitter.

Liv asks "are you nervous babe?" Fitz replies "no surprisingly I am not. I usually am a little bit. But I have to say for the first time I am absolutely calm." She smiles at him as they walk into the prep room. The prep goes well; Fitz sounds great and looks fantastic. He's hitting all of the key points, and staying on topic. Liv threw in some surprise jabs; but he countered swiftly and refocused himself. When he finishes they all admit; he killed it.

The event starts 3 hours later and everyone is chomping at the bit; they can't believe they are at this point. It's been a long time coming. The debate goes well; from the start Fitz is strong and prepared. He dominates the foreign policy and immigration reform segments. He also does very well on the women's issues and education topics. Reston is battling back and making some points against Fitz that is drawing some applause. But the consensus of everyone is that Fitz is the winner of the debate. At the end Fitz goes to shake Reston's hand and it's noticeable that he is reluctant to do it. Fitz still obliges him anyway and wishes him well.

As they walk off of the stage Liv asks "is he trying to lose this election?" Fitz says "It surely seems like it; the press is going to kill him for that delayed handshake." Cyrus responds "that's what you call a lack of control and integrity. Regardless of the debate's outcome, you don't behave that way; it's political suicide." Jennifer and Sally chime in as they both say "that's about right."

In discussing the details of the debate as they ride back to the airport it's determined that they look very favorable going into the election. "Three more days before election day; how are you feeling?" Asks Cyrus with a grin. Fitz replies "I feel good Cyrus; I think we all have done a fabulous job, and I am hopeful it comes through at the polls."

Sally says "well I am feeling good about our chances Fitz; we have done well regardless of the negative press comments." They all agree they have bounced back harder than before after each fall in the polls, and right now they are riding high. So their chances of winning the election look great. Liv says "I can't believe we just concluded the last political event before the election. Can you all believe it?"

Everybody says "no." Sally says "I just want to thank you again Fitz for inviting us to your house." Fitz replies "you're welcome Sally; it's a no brainer. There's no reason for the staff to stay in a hotel when we are in Santa Barbara. Me casa is su casa." They all laugh as they pull up to the airport, board and take off for Santa Barbara.

Their time at the house is one of great fun and laughter; Liv, Sally, and Jennifer bond over woman talk, and Cyrus and Fitz bond over male oriented topics and discus politics. The relaxing time is much needed and greatly enjoyed over the next three days. Other than leaving the house for Fitz to vote; they plan on doing nothing, but enjoying good food, beautiful scenery, and the beach nearby. Of course the house was invaded by Fitz's family over the course of the days as well as Liv's. It was great having their families and campaign family together at the house. Lots of love and laughter filled the air, which is exactly what Fitz wanted when he built the house. When their enjoyable three day tryst comes to an end they are facing the most exciting day of either of their lives. It's Election Day!

Election Day brings about an intensity and nervousness that none of them has ever experienced. As they board the plane to head to their headquarters in Houston everyone is somewhat on edge. They land mid-morning and arrive at headquarters at noon.

Meagan and Joe have everything set up for them and everything is running smoothly. Liv, Jennifer, and Cyrus jump in right away sorting and compiling results as they come in. At noon 40% of the votes are coming in and the board is more blue than red for now. However, everyone knows this is truly a marathon not a sprint. So no one is worried.

As the midafternoon hour comes Liv tells the supporters to take a break as they wait the next set of numbers to come in. She also opts to take a break herself in Fitz's office on his couch. When she walks in she sees him hard at work reading over the poll numbers and watching the election coverage on the television.

He doesn't see her at first but when he does, he smiles. "Hey there beautiful; what are you up to?" She replies "I am taking a break and thought I would spend it with my husband" as she walks over to him sitting on the edge of his desk.


	283. Chapter 283

He leans back in his chair and touches her leg, as he says, "Is that right?" She grins as she responds, "That's exactly right." He stands up and slips between her legs without warning. She asks, "Fitz what are you doing?" He grins as he leans in to kiss her, and says, "Seducing my sexy wife." The kiss heats up quickly. She feels him sliding her dress up, and she stops him wearily. She says, "Babe, not here; someone will come in."

He responds, "The door is closed, and I can lock it Liv relax." The more he kisses her, the less she's able to think. He gets her panties down mid-thigh before there is a knock on the door. She pushes him away quickly, and he bumps his head on the wall. "Oh God are you okay." She asks, as they both bust out into laughter.

He responds, "Yeah I am fine." Rubbing the back of his head, as she struggles to pull up her panties, and scurries over to the couch. They are laughing so hard, they are almost in tears. He sits down in his chair, as they hear the knock again on the door, and he says, "Come in." As they try to straighten up their demeanor.

As she tries not to look guilty; she readjusts herself on the couch, giggling at the thought of them almost getting caught. As the door swings open, she tells Fitz, "Stop smiling, you'll give it away." However, he can't stop laughing or smiling. The door opens and Cyrus enters; he notices their facial expressions, and asks, "Do either of you care to share the joke?" They both say, "No!" In unison loudly, as Cyrus jumps a little at the raised volume of their voices. But he shirks it off, with a confused look on his face.

Fitz sees his response and gets him back on track by asking, "Cyrus what did you need?" He replies, "Oh yeah, I came in here because I wanted you to turn to channel 6; the coverage there is much better. Accommodating his request; Fitz turns the channel on the television, and sees the map is lighting up with more red than blue, with 60% of the votes in.

He and Liv both smile as she says, "Look at that; we are rolling." Cyrus says, "Yes we are doing pretty well; I was a little nervous there at first. But I am feeling better about the voter turnout a few hours into it." Fitz replies, "Yeah, it's looking good; I see Middle America is completely red already." Cyrus says, "Yes that was one of the trouble markets that benefited from Liv's media blitz." Fitz smiles at Liv as he says, "That's correct I recall."

She smiles back as she says, "You're welcome; I was just doing my job." Cyrus replies, "Well, it was a hell of a job Liv; we couldn't have pulled that off without you." Liv replies, "Thanks Cy; I appreciate that." His sincerity and kindness, floors her and Fitz for a moment.

Their conversation is interrupted, by another incoming report of poll percentages. As they wait for the response, Sally and Jennifer come into the office too; "hey are you all watching channel 6?" Asks Jennifer as they walk in. Liv says, "Yes we are Jennifer; looks like we are doing well." Sally says, "Yes, very well indeed." When the report comes in, Florida is turning red with the vote at 60%.

They cheer loudly, knowing this is great progress for them. California is already completely red, and Ohio is half and half at this point. Liv looks at her watch, and sees its 3:30pm. She says, "Only 3 hours until the polls close in California. My goodness, this is going to come down to the last minute." Fitz says, "It appears that way; although we are winning in percentages. We need those electoral votes, to push us over the edge. Ohio is our swing state." They all agree they need Ohio more than anything, to push them over the mountaintop. It keeps turning red then blue; it's driving everyone crazy.

The next 3 hours, is complete agony; he's won New York and the majority of the Midwest. But there's an emergency situation, at one of the polling locations in Ohio. So they have to grant the voters time to vote, regardless of it being past the 8:00 closing time. It's now 10:00pm east coast time, and the polls have closed on the west coast. California, Texas, Nevada, and some of the smaller electoral vote states, have already been called in Fitz's favor.

However, the tension is high in the room; Liv watches as Fitz and Cyrus look at the screen impatiently. They are now in a hotel suite at the celebration venue, where Fitz will either be preparing to give a victory speech in the next hour, or a concession speech. Everyone is nervous, and unsure of the outcome. It's so close; much closer than any of them thought it would be. This is why Fitz kept saying, the preliminary report they were looking at previously, was just a projection and meant nothing. However, they are in the thick of it now; the fat lady is about to sing, so there's no turning back.

Liv feels the intensity of the moment; she sits with Sally and Jennifer as they all just wait. There are no numbers to crunch; there are no reports to read. She sees the nervousness on Sally's face; she feels her anxiety, and sees her hands shaking, as she tries to drink tea to calm her nerves. She leans in, as she says to Sally, "Let's be patient and calm; it's a marathon not a sprint."

Sally smiles as she says, "I know; I just want this so badly Liv." Daniel Douglas chimes in saying, "You will have it Sally; you and Fitz have got this, it's right within your reach." Liv likes to hear his words of encouragement for her and the campaign. Her focus on them is broken suddenly, by the final tally numbers coming in; Florida has been called with 95% of the vote in for the Republican Party, and with 100% of the vote in, so is Ohio.

The numbers on the screen cause the room to erupt like a volcano. Everyone is screaming and cheering; Fitz almost hurdles the chair to get to Liv. He picks her up and swings her around, as he says, "We won baby; we won!" She giggles as they kiss and she says, "Congratulations Mr. President!" He replies, "Say it again!" She laughs as she repeats her statement, as they share a kiss. Their embrace and kiss has never been so sweet; as they break out of their moment, he congratulates Sally, and the rest of the campaign staff.

The celebratory moment is loud and continuous. As they prepare to go downstairs to the venue, Fitz asks for a moment alone with Liv, before addressing their supporters downstairs, and the nation. Everyone agreeably steps out into the hall, and when the door closes, he says, "Baby, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done to get us here. I know you've sacrificed significantly in various ways, and we will continue to sacrifice to be here. But I want you to know, that I am committed more than ever to us and our family. Nothing is going to come between us Liv, I promise. I am your husband and father of our children first, and the leader of the free world second."


	284. Chapter 284

Liv smiles at him as she strokes his face and says "Fitz you don't have to thank me; but you're welcome, and I appreciate your commitment to us and our family. I know that we are in this together Mr. President forever and always." They share a sweet kiss as he says "forever and always Liv I promise." She smiles as she says "I know."

After their kiss they walk out of the hotel room, and take the elevator downstairs to meet the waiting campaign staffers and supporters. When they enter the stage area, Cyrus and the gang are all beyond excited. Sally, Daniel Douglas and Emily are standing together and Liv and Fitz are standing together. As the master of ceremony introduces Fitz he kisses Liv's lips once more and then walks out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman the President of the United States Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and his Vice President of the United States Sally Langston." Those words resonate with everyone on the stage and in the venue. Liv cries tears of joy as she watches her husband give his victory speech with conviction and excitement.

When the speech ends Liv, Daniel Douglas, and Emily are ushered out onto the stage. As she stands by his side; he kisses her on the lips, and touches her belly in front of the world. This moment is the most special public moment they've ever had as a couple, and it's one she will remember forever. The crowd roars with love and support as they drink in the moment with great satisfaction and joy. She thinks of their families and friends in this moment, as she sheds tears of joy through her smile.

As Liv revels in the moment so does their families; they all look on with pride and cheers, as they watch his victory speech, and them on stage. Her mother can't stop screaming; "my baby is the first lady of the United States." As her father follows with "yes she is" and her grandmother cosigns along with her grandfather saying "peanut is the first lady." The amount of joy and love felt in that moment is unimaginable.

As Zoe and Ellie watch the election night results along with their beaus; they cry tears of joy. Ellie sends Liv another text; she'd been sending her scriptures and words of wisdom, and support since the polling numbers started coming in. They are cheering and crying all at the same time; Andrew says "I can't believe I am witnessing this. It's unreal." Jayson replies "yeah its surreal it think we know them and are related to the President of the United States and the First Lady." Ellie replies "Zoe our sister is the First Lady of the United States! Can you believe it?"

Zoe replies "no I can't; I am so proud of her. Look at peanut." Her and Ellie laugh and smile. Andrew says "I know Aunt Hellen and the Grant family are going crazy too along with your parents and grandparents Zoe." Zoe replies "yeah mama said don't call until it's over; she's too excited to talk so I will call her tomorrow. But I can only imagine the celebration going on at mamas as well as the Grant's ranch."

Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia are balling their eyes out in pure happiness and excitement. As they watch the coverage of the election they are in awe; the entire family has gathered at their house to watch the election. "Oh my look at Scooter" says Hellen. Uncle Lawrence says "that's President Scooter now." Everybody laughs at his joke. Jamie says "I am so proud of my cousin; look at him and Liv. She looks gorgeous and he looks so handsome." Jill replies "yeah they look amazing together; their kids are going to be beautiful." As they all look on proudly; they smile with glee and watch with great hope and anticipation for them.

As the night ends Liv and Fitz are on cloud nine; they cannot believe their accomplishment. It is unbelievable and difficult to fathom their success. He can't stop kissing her and she doesn't mind a bit. The night is one to remember for sure. She says to him "if I am dreaming I hope I never wake up." He replies "ditto." Once they leave the stage the party is nonstop; they celebrate for the rest of the evening, leading into the most intense and sensual love making session they have ever had. Again another one for the record books. A night they will cherish for always.

Over the next three weeks they go on a press tour; they sit down for several interviews as a couple as well as him with Sally and alone, and they have multiple photo shoots too; the public can't seem to get enough of them and America's baby. Liv opens up about their romance and courting period, and the nation falls in love with their story. It's called compelling and the basis of what real love looks and feels like. The reviews are fantastic, which boosts their popularity. She also discusses her role at OPA, how she will manage being the head of the company and how she'll fulfil her role as the first lady. According to the reviews they love her truthfulness and her spirit.

They enjoy the fun side of their notoriety and look forward to the break they have coming. Since the inauguration isn't until January they have a solid month and a half to relax and reboot. This means they can enjoy the holiday break with no political drama and enjoy domestic life for a bit before moving to DC to live in the white house.

They decide to spend the first part of their break at their home in Santa Barbara. After a romantic night of alone time and great loving; they fall asleep intertwined. However their rest period doesn't last long; Liv pops up at 4 am waking Fitz too. He says sleepily "what's wrong Liv?" She replies "something is wrong." He pops up instantly saying "is it the babies?" She replies "no babe it's not the babies or me we are fine. Something is wrong though I need to call my mom." Fitz says "babe its 7 am in New York why not wait until a little later to call? It could be nothing." She looks at him and says "no it's something; I know something is wrong. I have to call her." He hears the sense of urgency in her voice and he knows he can't stop her. So he relents as she reaches over grabbing her phone and dialing the house number.

Fitz lies back down but rubs her back as she calls; "there's no answer" she says. "Maybe because they are sleeping babe." She replies "no mama always answers no matter what." He says "okay baby then call her cell phone."

She calls her cell and her mother answers as she puts the phone on speaker. "Livy baby why are you up so early?" Liv takes a breath and says "hi mama I woke up and felt like I needed to call you; is everything okay? Why are you not answering the home phone?" Her mother says "Liv everything is going to be fine; I didn't answer the home phone because we are at the hospital."

Liv instantly gets afraid; she says "the hospital! Why are you at the hospital?" Fitz is now sitting up; he realizes something indeed is wrong. Her mother pauses as she says "Liv calm down baby; remember the babies." Liv says "mama please tell me what's wrong; why are you at the hospital?" Her mother replies "I will tell you; but where is Fitz?" She says "he's right here by my side. Mama please you're scaring me." Fitz says "I am here with her Evelyn. What's going on?"

When they hear the words she can't contain herself. She busts out into tears, and all Fitz can do is hold her as she balls uncontrollably. She's dropped the phone, and is unable to continue to speak. As Fitz consoles her he feels helpless and sad; he's never seen her like this before, and hopes he can help her get through it. All she hears is "I am here baby. It's going to be okay."

**Thanks again for staying with me through this fan fiction story. I really appreciate your support and continued appreciation and love for this story. We are on the road to the white house; all the political mayhem is behind them right? Or is it? Just when the political drama seems to die down their personal lives seem to rev up. Next we find out what's got Liv so upset. We also find out how the Ellie and Marcus situation unfurls. In addition to some unlikely sources need help and more in the next installment. Please continue to follow, share, comment and critique the story. It's only successful because of each of you; thank you so much again for your support. God bless!**


	285. Chapter 285

While holding Liv in his arms Fitz grabs the phone and asks "Evelyn are you okay?" She replies "yes Fitz I am okay; just take care of my baby please." He hears the stress and worry in her voice. He responds "I have her Evelyn; let me calm her down, and we will call you back okay?" She responds with a sense of relief in her voice as she says "okay Fitz thank you; I'll be waiting for your call." He replies "okay good bye."

Liv is still sobbing and holding on to him; he puts down the phone, and consoles her until she calms down, and the tears stop. After a few minutes she realizes he's no longer on the phone; she looks up at him with a tear stained face as she says, "I need to call my mom back."

He replies "you will call her back babe; but let's let you calm down a bit first okay?" As he swoops her hair out of her eyes she says "okay." She's been crying so much that she has a rattling in her throat. He gets out of bed, and gets her a bottle of coconut water out of their bedroom fridge "here drink this, it will help your throat."

She takes the bottle of water and downs it; "wow you must be really thirsty. Did you want another one?" She nods yes sheepishly; he smiles at her as he grabs her another one. After giving it to her he sits down next to her. As she drinks this one slowly; he sees the sadness on her face, as she sits in a daze.

As he strokes her back he asks "are you okay baby?" She shakes from her daze, and looks him in the eye as she replies "no not really. I'm not ready to say good-bye to him yet Fitz." He feels bad for her; she is struggling with the news of her grandfather's sudden failing health.

He feels like he should have some words to help her cope; she helped him so much when his dad was sick, and after he passed. But he can't think of anything to say. So he just goes with his heart; "Liv we don't get to choose when those we love pass on; all we can do is make peace with it before they go if we get that chance.

Your grandfather is a fighter and a strong man; it's possible he will beat this if it's God's will. But if he doesn't make it, he's lived a long full life babe, and he can surely rest in peace." Liv hears his words of comfort and logic; they help her tremendously, despite her not wanting to think about her papaw passing away.

As the feeling of grief decreases in her, she realizes he's not gone yet; he's just in a bad way right now. It doesn't mean it's over, and because of her faith she knows death is about transitioning to the Promised Land; it's not about sadness and grief, it's a celebration. Fitz sees her sitting in thought; he allows the silence to cradle them for a moment.

She suddenly says "you're right babe; thank you." She looks up at him as he wraps his arms around her, and kisses her lips softly. He replies "you're welcome Liv; are you okay to talk to your mom now?" She replies "I think so; I need to get the details from her, so I can call my sisters."

She reaches for her phone and dials the number, as the phone rings he changes position to sitting behind her, with her between his legs. As he gets comfortable behind her; he leans back against the headboard, as she leans back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her belly as he kisses her neck.

She relaxes immediately despite the tenseness of the situation; in his arms she always feels safe, and he always knows what she needs, she doesn't have to say a word. As he caresses her belly their babies move, and she smiles as she looks back at him. He smiles back as he says "try to remain calm babe; I'm right here." Just before her mother picks up she says "I love you;" he smiles at her and replies "I love you too" and they kiss sweetly.

When her mother picks up, she hits the speaker button, and she hears her say "hey Livy baby; how are you doing?" She replies "hey mama; I am better now, sorry for the break down earlier. How is everyone there?" She responds "no apologies necessary Liv; it's fine I understand. You're worried about your papaw. We are all making the best of a challenging situation. Your father is in medical mode; I am not sure if it's hit him yet. He's been talking to the doctors, and at one point wanted to scrub in. Thank goodness that was declined."

Liv shakes her head; it's just like her father to want to take control of the situation, and do everything himself. "What about grandma?" Her mother sighs as she looks over at Barbara sitting in the corner rocking and praying, as she says "your grandmother is in prayer mode. You know she's a prayer warrior. So she's doing what she does. She's already called the church members, and started a prayer chain." Liv feels tears coming but, she fights the tears as she asks "can you give me the details again mama?"

Liv feels Fitz's hands on her belly, and his embrace tightens; as he whispers "it's okay babe; just breathe." She nods and takes a breath. Her mother is happy to know Fitz is there to comfort her. She hears his reassuring words, and smiles at the support he's giving her daughter. Answering her request her mother says "sure baby no problem. Your grandma awoke in the middle of the night to your grandfather clutching his arm, and unable to speak.

She called for help and your father intervened, while I called the squad. By the time he got to the hospital he was in full cardiac arrest, and was rushed into surgery, where they found severe blockage in his arteries." Liv gasps as she says "oh my God mama. Where is he now?" She responds "they are operating now; but due to his age they are not optimistic about his recovery. But we are not subscribing to that thinking; we know that God has the last say not man."

Liv says "Amen mama." But hearing the words again still hurt; she feels her face getting wet as the tears roll down her cheeks. She sits up as Fitz gives her tissues and comforts her; her mother is shedding tears too, but is more concerned about Liv. She hears her crying and says "Livy I know it's sad, but I need you to try not to let this upset you so much. Remember the babies honey; the stress isn't good for them."

Liv hears her mother's worry through her tears; she replies "I know mama, I am trying to remain as composed and calm as possible. Don't worry about me; we all need to just pray for papaw." Fitz responds "I will make sure she doesn't get too upset Evelyn I promise."


	286. Chapter 286

His words bring her comfort, as she replies, "Thanks Fitz; please take care of my baby." He responds, "Forever and always," As he stares into Liv's eyes, and her tears stop. She looks back at him; as he touches her face, and she smiles a little, which makes them both feel a little better. Breaking out of their gaze, Liv asks, "Mama how long has he been in surgery?" She replies, "About two hours now; why do you ask?"

She responds, "Because we are coming home today, to be with you all. We were planning on coming home early anyway, as a surprise for the Thanksgiving break." Her mother wants to encourage her not to make the trip; but knows her request would be ignored anyway. So she says, "Okay Livy, are you bringing your sisters?"

She responds, "Yeah, they can come with us. As soon as I can get myself together, we will be there." Her mother says, "Okay Livy. Did you want to talk to your dad?" She replies, "Yes please, if he's available."

Her father takes the phone and says, "Hey peanut." Liv takes a breath; she's determined to hold it together. She replies, "Hey daddy. How are you doing?" He responds, "I am doing okay baby girl; just trying to maintain for mom, she's been in prayer mode, since we got here. A true prayer warrior."

As she listens to her father speak initially; she is amazed at how calm he sounds. Despite the trauma he must have endured, working on his own father, to keep him alive and alert until paramedics arrived. Surprisingly to her he sounds normal. She breaks from her thoughts, and hears him ask, "How are you honey? Is Fitz with you?" She replies, "Yeah daddy. Fitz is here with me; he's on the phone arranging our flight as we speak."

A little surprisingly, he perks up a bit as he says, "You all coming home?" She responds, "Yes daddy, I plan to be there this afternoon." He responds, "That's good baby girl; your papaw would love to see you." His response tells Liv two things; one that he knows her grandfather is really sick, and two he needs her there too.

She replies, "Well I will love to see him, and all of you too. Is grandma busy?" He responds, "Yes baby; she's still praying." Liv replies, "Okay then daddy. I am going to call Ellie, and Zoe, so we can make arrangements to come home; so I will see you all in a few hours."

Her father says, "Okay baby girl; you all be safe traveling. We are at Mercy General." She replies, "Okay daddy, we will be safe; I love you." He responds, "I love you too Livy, bye." She replies, "Good bye daddy," and hangs up. When she gets off the phone; she looks at Fitz, she sees he's off the phone too. He says, "The plane will be ready in an hour." She replies, "Okay, I will call them on three way. Can you find out if Jayson and Andrew are with them or not, before I call them? I don't want either of them to be alone when I tell them about Papaw."

He replies, "Of course babe." He texts both Jayson and Andrew, and hears back from both of them, within a few minutes. As he reads their replies, he says, "Yeah, they are both with each of them babe. Do you want me to tell them what happened?" She replies, "Yeah, but tell them I am calling both of my sisters now to tell them. So they just need to be near them."

He replies, "Okay," As he texts both of them, and Liv calls both Ellie and Zoe at the same time. They both answer, as Liv says, "Good morning sisters." They both say, "Good morning." But Ellie quickly follows with, "Liv what's wrong?"

Liv doesn't hesitate, she just spills it; the phone is quiet for a second, and then the crying starts. Liv feels terrible for delivering such heart wrenching news; but she has to do it. The crying begins to muffle on both ends; she knows they are in the arms of their loves. She waits patiently as they experience the full weight of the situation, and Fitz sits with her holding her as well.

Ellie returns to the phone first; still with tears streaming as she says, "Sissy I am going home are you?" She replies, "Yes Ellie. I am leaving in the next hour." Ellie replies, "What about Zoe?" Before Liv can respond Zoe replies tearfully "yeah I am going home too. Can I catch a ride with you two?" They both say, "Of course," In unison. The coincidence makes them all smile a little; it's a much needed one in the moment.

Liv asks, "Zoe where are you?" She replies, "I am at Drew's, so we will meet you at the airport." Liv responds, "Okay that's fine; Ellie we will pick you up from LAX, and then head home okay?" Ellie replies, "That's fine, ladies let me call the nanny and get ready; call me before you leave Liv." Liv responds, "Okay, I will Ellie; let's get ready as fast as possible ladies. The family needs us." They all agree and say "goodbye."

When she hangs up the phone she takes a breath, and Fitz holds her from behind. She rests in his arms for a moment and takes a minute to collect herself. He says "take your time Liv; I know you want to get there as soon as possible. But I need you to try to take your time okay?" She says "yes baby; I will be careful I promise for the sake of our little ones." They both share a smile as he kisses her on the cheek, and they get out of bed.

A few minutes later Liv and Fitz pack, shower, and dress in record time; after eating a quick breakfast they leave for the airport. They meet with Zoe and Andrew first; it's an emotional moment as Zoe and Liv sit, talk, cry, and pray while Fitz and Andrew sit together. They try to come up with a plan to help their ladies through this difficult time.

After arriving in LA they pick up Ellie and Jayson; as the sisters sit together they pray and talk the entire ride. Once Jayson is added to the men's group it's decided that their only role here is to be there for their women; there's nothing much else that can be done.

They arrive at the hospital late afternoon; her parents and grandmother are relieved to see them. Liv has never seen her father so stressed; however, with their presence the mood goes from tense to calm. As everyone forms a prayer circle, peace falls over the room. Liv's grandfather is out of surgery and stable; however, the prognosis remains the same.

Once they are done praying; everyone takes their turns visiting him. He's unconscious due to medication to keep him comfortable; but her grandmother insists he can hear them. So she encourages everyone to talk to him, and pray over him. Everyone obliges her request.


	287. Chapter 287

Liv allows everyone to visit before her; she is the last to go. She sees how everyone looks after their visit, and it makes her more afraid of what's on the other side of the door. Ellie and her father are both physicians and both of them are as tearful as everyone else. That lets her know it's pretty bad. No one is talking; everyone is just prayerful and crying. They are all coping with the situation as best they can.

When Liv prepares to go into the room, she looks at Fitz; he takes her hand, and follows her into the room. The sight is eerily similar to when Fitz's father was in the hospital. So this brings back memories for both of them. Liv sees his reaction and asks "are you okay babe?" He replies "yeah I am good babe. This is about you, don't worry about me."

She takes a breath and braces herself as the door opens. When they walk through the door the sight, and the sounds stop her in her tracks. The noise from the machines and the breathing tube cause her to clasp her hand over her mouth. She breaks down into tears; he holds her as she sobs.

Her reaction breaks his heart; he hates to see her like this, but he does what he can. He just reassures her with his words, and holds her as she releases her tears. "It's okay baby; I got you;" he says to her. Somewhat muffled due t0 her head being in his chest, and her crying, he hears her say "I can't do this Fitz; I just can't." He replies "yes you can Liv; you have to do it. If you don't you will regret it. Come on baby I am right here with you. You can do this; I know you can."

She allows him to hold her for a while longer, as she tries to get herself together. He's trying to reassure her; she knows it. His embrace is giving her strength, and his words are giving her courage. She pulls her face out of his chest; she still has tears in her eyes. She looks up at him as she says "I can't stand seeing him this way; he looks exhausted and sick." He replies "I know baby; but I need you to see him, and not his illness."

She takes a breath as he strokes her face, and she dabs her eyes with Kleenex. She breathes deeply as they hold hands, and he says "you can do this baby." She nods as she turns to look at her grandfather. Suddenly the view softens; Fitz is right, in this moment she doesn't see illness. She sees her papaw; she goes to his bedside and stands. "I don't know what to say." As he walks up behind her he says "a wise person once told me; it's not about saying anything, as much as it's about being here."

She lays her head on his chest as he holds her from behind, and she reaches out to hold her grandfather's hand. The moment causes a shift in her; it sets in, the moment is real. The tears come again; but these cleanse her. She releases her grief, and fear in that moment. Fitz let's her cry it out; he knows it's what she needs. He knows these tears will help alleviate the stress of the situation.

When she's done she hugs Fitz, and he hugs her back; when their embrace ends she looks at him as she says "thank you." He replies "you're welcome babe." They share a sweet kiss, as he strokes her face; she turns around, and pulls up a chair as she speaks to her grandfather. When her time is up; she leans over and kisses her grandpa on the cheek, and squeezes his hand. When she turns to leave Fitz says "before we go let's say a group prayer." She smiles at him; the gesture touches her deeply.

She replies "okay." He says "wait here I will grab everyone." He goes out and asks everyone to come in. They stand around the bed as Evelyn leads them in prayer. As they all walk out into the hall. Liv and Fitz are holding hands; but when her sisters come over to her hugging her Fitz steps aside. He lets her be with her family; he knows they need her, and she needs them too.

They stay until visiting hours are over, and then go back to Liv's parent's house. Liv wants to stay with her family and Fitz understands; initially he gets some resistance from secret service. Tom questions if it's safe, and Fitz advises it's his job to make it safe, and he isn't budging on this one. Tom agrees and gives in to the request.

However, to make it work they gain permission from Liv's parents to be in the house entering, and exiting at will. Her parents agree, which makes everyone happy especially Liv. She says to Fitz "thanks for making this happen baby; I know it's tough with the security guidelines." He replies "you're welcome Liv; I'm glad we figured it out too."

When they arrive at the house food is ordered; dinner is quiet and uncomfortable, especially with her grandfather's seat at the table empty. After they eat the men retire to the den; as the women sit in the kitchen. The mood is somewhat sad and tense initially, but after a while things change for the better.

As the men begin to talk; the experience does wonders for Ronald's spirit. They talk about anything and everything to take his mind off of the situation. He appreciates the distraction; he asks Fitz about the babies, and his new job as president. Everyone chimes in giving their two cents; despite the reason for them all being there, it's a good time filled with laughter and good conversation.

During their talk the comfort level in the room improves; but then things get a little awkward once Ronald addresses the sleeping situation during the visit. Out of the blue he brings it up, and lets Andrew know that he's free to share a room with Zoe. They all look at him with confusion; Jayson says "are you feeling okay Ronald?" Andrew follows with "sir that's not necessary. I am fine with sleeping here in the den."

Her father says "Andrew after seeing you two at the hospital tonight, and the times you've answered her phone when I have called her house, it's obvious that you care deeply for Zoe and you two are legit. I like you Andrew; you're a straight shooter, and you've done well by my baby girl.

I see that she relies on you dearly, and you are her comfort, so in a time like this; it would be cruel of me to take that away from her. Besides if I know my daughter; she is just going to figure out a way to make it happen anyway."

They all laugh briefly as he continues by saying "I trust my daughter Andrew, and I trust you; so I know that while you will share a room together I can trust you will not disrespect my house. Is that fair to say?" Andrew replies "yes sir that is fair to say."

He replies "good then it's settled; you and Zoe are sharing a room." Jayson says "why do I feel like I am stuck in an episode of the twilight zone?" Everyone laughs at his joke; as her father hums the music from the show, which encourages the laughter. As they continue to talk; the mood gets more relaxed, and it doesn't feel like a sad occasion any more.


	288. Chapter 288

Liv sits next to her grandmother at the table; she's noticeably quiet. Everyone sits in silence initially, until Liv asks "grandma how are you doing?" She replies, "I am doing okay baby; don't worry about me. I will be fine regardless just like your papaw will be fine." Ellie asks, "Grandma how can you be so calm right now?"

She smiles at her as she says, "Baby when you have faith in God you learn to let go, and let him work. We are all in his hands anyway. If it's his will for my Ray to wake up it will happen, and if not he won't. But that's not a bad thing; I know he will go to heaven, and I plan to join him some day."

Zoe starts to cry causing a chain reaction in everyone except her grandmother; through her tears Zoe says "grandma I'm not ready for him to go." She takes her hand as she says, "Baby we are never ready to let go of those we love; but we all have an expiration date. If you are as blessed as me and your grandfather, to live as long as we have; then you will see when you get to our age and you're saved, nothing scares you." They all revel in their grandmother's strength; her resolve is proof of her unwavering faith, it's something they all admire.

Liv hugs her grandmother and says, "I love you grandma; thank you for always being such a great example of what a woman of faith looks like." Her grandmother says, "You're welcome baby; I can only be me. Now let's stop all of these tears; your papaw wouldn't want us crying. Besides, he's not gone yet; he's just resting. Let's see some smiles please."

They all smile, as her mother says, "Let's talk about something fun." Her grandmother agrees as Ellie says, "Liv show them your ultrasound pics." Liv dabs her eyes, as she asks excitedly for Zoe to grab her purse for her.

They look at the pictures together; they all smile and gawk at the photos. Liv's mother says, "Oh how precious." Her grandmother agrees, as she says, "My goodness, look at my great grand babies; Liv these children are the spitting image of Fitz." Liv smiles as she says, "That's for sure; I am hoping they have my eyes or toes or something." They all laugh as Liv notices Ellie studying the picture closer; she says, "Liv I've been meaning to ask you about these pictures; have you looked at these closely?"

She replies "somewhat yeah why do you ask?" She responds, "Because baby b's pic looks odd. Look at the direction of her head versus the body in the second frame." They all look at the picture again. Zoe says, "The body is facing a different direction." Liv looks again and says, "Oh goodness, you're right. What would cause that Ellie?"

She replies, "It could be a defect in the imaging; I wouldn't worry about it, it just looked different from baby a's photo." The more Liv looks at the picture, the more she notices the difference between the pictures. She agrees it's nothing to be alarmed about; she can ask Lisa for clarification on her next visit.

As the conversation continues, they talk about Liv's new life as first lady, and how she is dealing with the title; they also discuss election night, and how all of them felt, watching her on stage with Fitz. She expressed to them how overwhelmed she was. She talked about how humbling it was to get all the messages from friends, family, and even clients wishing them well. The moment was surreal. Ellie tells her how the picture of her, and Fitz on stage with his hand on her pregnant belly is a poster in LA. It's captioned America's baby.

Liv is outdone by this factor; she realized the stills from that night were popular. But was unaware of how all of them would be used. Her grandmother gushes over the fact that she is the first lady; they all again tell her how proud they are of her, and happy they are for her, and Fitz. Liv thanks them for their kindness and compliments. Zoe asks "so what are you going to do about OPA Liv?"

She responds "well for now I am going to run it remotely; I have good people in control of things, so I am not worried. I am also looking into building a daycare center for employees. I may be on the job longer than I thought; who says the first lady can't work? It's a new age, and I think the job of the first lady should be re-defined."

Ellie replies "I agree Liv; if there was a female president with a husband I highly doubt he'd have the current first lady duties." Her grandmother says "child can you imagine a man picking out china patterns, and redecorating various rooms in the white house?"

They all laugh at her joke as her mother asks "how does Fitz feel about your decision?" She smiles as she says "believe it or not it was his idea; he told me that I am far too bright to be stuck in a traditional first lady role, and he will stand by my decision to work, whatever makes me happy."

Her grandmother says, "Well good gracious; isn't he a sweetie. You picked a good one girlie." Liv laughs as she says "yeah I did grandma; he's pretty special." Her mother replies, "We are so happy for you Liv, and wish you all the happiness in the world. Liv loves the attention and compliments; but in true Liv fashion, she shifts the conversation in a different direction.

Liv says, "Hey Zoe, did you tell mama and grandma about your project in Japan?" Both Evelyn and Barbara react with sheer shock, as her Barbara asks, "Are you moving to Japan Zoe?" She replies, with a smile and laughter, "No grandma." There is a sense of relief that shows on their mother and grandmother's faces. She goes on to explain the project; the information puts them at ease. Evelyn asks, "So what's the deal with you and Andrew? Is all well?"

Zoe beams as she says, "All is very well mama; I am very happy with him. I've never been with a man like him before. He puts me first and takes care of me in ways I've never experienced, without me asking. I am constantly in awe of how he treats me. I can't believe I settled for such ill treatment, from my past relationships."

The ladies look at Zoe as she describes her relationship, Ellie sitting next to her hugs her, and says, "You deserve that love Zoe; that's why you're receiving it, and I am glad you're realizing the difference between good and bad treatment from a man." Her grandmother follows with "That's right sweet pea; don't be surprised about being treated well by a man. Expect and demand it, because you are worthy of it." All the ladies cosign by saying, "Amen" in unison, leading to them smiling and laughing, as they continue to talk and share.


	289. Chapter 289

After hearing all of the exciting things going on in her sisters' lives. Ellie decides to break the news about her idea of becoming a vocal coach. They all encourage her to do it, and give her great support, which makes her happy. But her grandmother asks, "What about consulting at the hospital Ellie? Your father still does it at Mercy."

She replies, "I have an option to do that too Nana. A friend of mine is working out some of the details for a consulting opportunity at Cedar's. But music is where my heart is. Does that make sense?" They all agree it's a good idea; Barbara says, "Yes it makes perfect sense Princess, and it sounds fantastic. You know I love your voice."

Her mother agrees as she says, "Yes honey, you sing with such conviction baby; Lord you can feel the anointing in your voice. I remember when you sang "I told the storm," last year at the Thanksgiving Jubilee. Honey there wasn't a dry eye in the house; folks were shouting and cheering. Do you remember that Barbara?" Ellie beams as her mother recounts her performance; she has to admit it was special. The Lord was moving in that sanctuary that night for sure.

As she breaks from her thoughts; she hears her grandmother say, "Of course I do. My grandbaby slayed!" They all smile and laugh as Liv says "we have it recorded mama; I showed it to Fitz, and I think he may have gotten the holy-ghost." They all laugh again, but after the laughter ends her grandmother says; "princess you truly have an anointing on your voice, and a gift of phenomenal vocal control. I am so happy you're going to share your gift, and make some money for yourself; you deserve it."

Zoe nods as she says, "I just hope you get recognized for the vocal beast, and great teacher that you are sissy. I know how much you helped me, and Liv vocally. I surely owe my voice development and progression to you."

They all agree with the sentiments being expressed in Ellie's honor, and it overwhelms her; she has tears in her eyes, as she says, "Thank you all so much for the support. I really appreciate it. I love helping people so this is my way of giving back. Music has always been such an integral part of my life." Liv replies, "Well, it is a great gesture for sure sissy. The vocalists will be lucky to have you." They share a smile as Liv passes her tissues, and Ellie says, "Thanks sissy."

As they discus more family news, like their grandparents moving in with her parents, and other topics the time ticks away. Her grandmother lets them know how unbelievably proud she is of all of her grand babies. "Who would've thought peanut would be first lady, and successful in her own right too. Sweet pea would be a world renowned photographer, and princess would be a physician, and amazing vocalist and vocal coach, as well as an excellent home maker, mother, and wife. All of my grandbabies are awesome women of God."

They all thank their grandmother for her words of love and support, especially when she is going through this difficult time. The mood is uplifted, and light hearted; so much better than when the conversation began. Soon they all realize how late it is, and they all need their rest. Just as they decide sleeping arrangements; the men appear in the kitchen. Her father comes in and asks, "What are we talking about ladies?"

Her mother replies, "Sleeping arrangements." The elephant in the room is sitting on the table, and no one can avoid it. Her father advises, "That's already been decided; there is room for everyone. All of your bedrooms are free." The women all look at each other in shock; no one expected her father to allow Zoe and Andrew to bunk together.

But no one challenges it either; the awkward pause is broken by her mother saying, "Well, it's late, and I want to get back to the hospital early. So I am turning in. Are you coming Ronnie?" He responds "yeah I am right behind you Lynnie." Her grandmother replies, "I agree its bed time; but before we call it a night can we say a prayer?"

They all agree and take hands once again as Liv's father Ronald leads them in prayer. The prayer is much needed, and soothing to their souls; when he's done her grandmother Barbara says, "Thank you son; your dad would be proud." He smiles at his mother as he says, "You're welcome mama."

As they all retire to their rooms Liv and her sisters want to know how Andrew got to sleep with Zoe. Neither one of them can wait to ask. As they all go into their rooms saying goodnight, before the doors are closed completely, each of them ask the men. They all explain the conversation to each of them; Jayson says to Ellie, "If I wasn't sitting there I never would've believed it."

As they climb into bed Ellie says, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when my dad would relent on this rule." Jayson says, "Me either; but it makes sense. Given the circumstances I can understand him relenting." She agrees it does make sense to a degree; but still it's a shock. The others have a similar conversation as they all call it a night snuggling up with their loves, and falling off into dream land. As the parents and grandmother head off to bed; Liv's grandmother stops her father and says, "You did the right thing with Zoe and Andrew son."

He replies, "Thanks mom" as he kisses her on the cheek, and bids her a goodnight. As he climbs into the bed Evelyn asks, "What caused you to let them share a room Ronnie?" He replies, "It seemed like the right thing to do; I know they sleep together when they aren't here anyway. Plus I think under the circumstances it makes sense; Zoe needs the comfort he gives her. Did you see how she clung to him at the hospital?" Evelyn replies with a smile, as she says, "Yes I did; you are quite a man Ronnie Pope."

As he lifts his arm, and she slides under it he says, "And don't you forget it." They smile and share a kiss that sends them into a loving moment. As their kiss progresses her mother breaks the kiss and says, "Ronnie the kids may hear us." He replies, "Some things never change," with a grin. As he pulls her under the covers.

The next morning Fitz and Ronald are watching the news, and Liv's grandfather Raymond's health is being discussed. Fitz apologizes for it being publicized this way. But he takes it all in stride, and lets him know he doesn't blame him, he realizes it was unavoidable.


	290. Chapter 290

As they prepare to leave Tom advises; they have found an alternative route to the hospital, and set up new security protocols at the hospital because media attention has picked up. Living in a gated community has helped with the media being outside the house; so they are thankful for that bright spot. After the briefing Liv says "I am sorry for all the drama our presence is causing daddy."

He replies "peanut it's not your fault; we are your family; so of course you'd be here. I don't care about the press, and needing a little more security. I care about you being here; where you should be, regardless of your position in the world. Out there you're the first lady, but here your peanut, one of my babies."

She smiles as she says "thanks daddy for being so understanding about all of this." He responds "if this is what I have to do to see my baby girl; it is all certainly worth it." They embrace and then join everyone to leave for the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital to good news; surprisingly overnight Raymond is showing signs of great improvement. Despite the damage done to his heart, and arteries still being significant; he is progressing nicely. According to Dr. Watson the improvement in his healing is allowing them to remove the breathing tube today.

The doctors are all quite surprised at his turnaround; it's deemed as remarkable, given his age and condition. The news delights them all as they thank the doctor, and send praises in the form of prayer thanking God for his improving health. The visit is one of hope instead of dread of loss; the day passes quickly. But once his tube is removed; that evening he begins to wake up due to a reduction in the medication.

Although he is unable to speak loudly because of the tube bruising his throat; he is awake and smiling. He sees all of his family standing around his bed, and he has tears in his eyes. "I hope those are tears of joy Ray" says her grandmother. He nods yes, and they all smile at him shedding tears of joy too; the moment is special, and gives them all a lift in their spirits. Liv has never seen her grandmother so happy; the light in her eyes is coming back. She worries a little less about her now; because she sees how much better she looks now that he's awake.

Four days later Raymond is released from the hospital; it's Monday night and they are all sitting around the table. Her grandfather has been cleared for light duty; he can walk, but slowly and doesn't have a lot of energy. So he uses a scooter to get around quicker. He's mastering it pretty quickly, and has even termed it as his new wheels. Everyone loves that his spirits are high; he's accepted the fact that he is not as mobile as he used to be, but is grateful for what he can still do.

During dinner he asks "Liv are you going with us to the Thanksgiving Jubilee on Wednesday?" Liv replies "I would love to papaw; but I have to check with secret service. Crowds make them nervous." Fitz replies "I am sure we can figure something out babe; I will talk to Tom after dinner." She responds with a smile, and her grandfather says "thanks Mr. President." Everyone laughs at his reply.

Her grandmother takes it further by saying "you know I got a call from Pastor Lindley today; he was checking on your grandfather. During our conversation; he asked if you girls would like to join the praise, and worship team, and perform a song or two." All three of them look at each other, and then back at their plates awkwardly. But say nothing.

The silence is so long their mother says "girls I know you heard your grandmother." Suddenly they all feel like they are little kids again; their mother always has that effect on them. Ellie speaks up "yes mama we heard her; it's just that we don't have anything prepared, and we've probably already missed rehearsals."

Both Liv and Zoe love her reply; surely this will work as a good excuse they think. But then their mother says "choir rehearsals are actually tomorrow; so you're not too late. It doesn't have to be anything too fancy; besides I am sure your grandfather would love to see you perform. After all it is his favorite holiday."

There it is the guilt trip has been laid, and there is no way around it. Fitz thinks to himself damn she's good. No wonder she's an attorney. Their father nudges the guilt further by asking "what do you say girls? Do you think you could do it?" If that wasn't enough; their grandfather's response pushes it over the top. "It sure would be fantastic to see my grandbabies in church again singing for the Lord. It's been so long."

They all three look at each other as Liv says "what do you think ladies?" After sighing and mumbling somewhat under their breaths, both Ellie and Zoe agree; but Zoe says "only one song please, maybe two. I don't want to end up doing a concert."

The smiles on the faces of their parents, and grandparents make the task seem more than worth it. They all find genuine smiles to display at the thought of performing; Barbara says "you three can do one song together, and Ellie you can do a solo. What do you think?"

Ellie smiles as she says "yes grandma I think that will work. What song would you like me to sing?" She replies "how about I told the storm again, or the battle is not yours? Either one would suit me just fine. Someone is always going through something, especially around the holidays."

Ellie replies "okay grandma that sounds fine to me too; I will pick one and let you know once we talk to the director." Zoe says "that's a good point. Who's the minister of music now grandma?"

Her grandmother smiles as she says "it's an old friend you all know; Marcus Dalton." Ellie almost chokes as she swallows her food, and the look of Jayson's face tells the story of what everyone except the parents, and grandparents are thinking.

Her grandfather sees the looks between all of them as he asks "what's wrong girls? Ellie you and Marcus used to sing all the time together in church; don't you remember?" She replies "yes" hoping to cut him off, but he keeps going. "If I remember correctly you two were also pretty sweet on each other too. You two made a great looking couple; too bad it didn't work out. I was sure he was going to be your husband."


	291. Chapter 291

Once he's done Ellie wants to disappear; she can't bear to make eye contact with Jayson. She looks at Liv and sees that even she is mortified; so she knows that's probably how everyone who knows the secret looks too. Ellie replies "yes grandpa I remember; I think we are just surprised because we didn't know he was working at the church."

Her grandmother responds "yeah he filled in one Sunday for the previous director, and did so well that he maintained the position. He has revamped the praise and worship team with lots of young people, and we have a full band."

Her mother asks "isn't that great girls?" They all fake smile and say "yeah that's great." Her mother senses something more is at work; but doesn't want to bring it out in front of everyone. However, she makes a note to address it later. "Well I for one cannot wait to see you girls perform; whatever you decide to sing will be wonderful I am sure" says Ronald.

Ellie speaks for them as she says "we are excited to do it dad; we can talk about some song options after dinner." Her grandmother says "yes you do that, and I will call Pastor Lindley, and let him know you will meet the choir at the church tomorrow for rehearsal."

She looks so happy neither one of them have the heart to say no. As dinner ends the ladies clear the table, and load the dishwasher just before everyone separates. Her parents and grandparents go into the den to relax; while Andrew, Fitz, Liv, and Zoe go downstairs, and Jayson and Ellie go outside on the deck to talk.

Thankfully it's an unseasonably warm November night; as soon as the heavy door closes behind them Jayson says "you've got to be kidding me Ellie." Ellie sighs as she says "I know Jayson; I wish it was a joke. But what can I do about this? You saw the look on papaw's face."

Jayson knows that there is really nothing she can do about this other than refuse to do it. But if she declines she will have to answer questions around why she's not performing. He doesn't want to be a killjoy; but he's not looking forward to watching her interacting with Marcus either.

She sees the annoyance on his face and says "Jayson please talk to me baby. Tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it. No question's asked." He looks at her and says "I am just struggling with this a bit Ellie; I feel like we have made such progress over the last few weeks. But now we are back to talking about this guy."

She understands his feelings and says "baby I know this is hard; but it's only one performance other than practice. We will not be alone at all, and we will be at church babe." He responds "Ellie this isn't a trust issue; I trust you. I am just annoyed at the fact this guy seems to be in our lives now on a recurring basis. I wasn't ready for that; I thought we were done talking about him."

She hears him and sees his struggle; she's not sure how her words will play, but says them anyway. "Jayson If it's going to be this much of an issue I will decline to do it, and we can go home, and have Thanksgiving at home instead of here. I can call the nanny, and let her know not to fly the kids out tomorrow."

He looks at her and says "Ellie your family would never forgive me if I let you do that, and you know it. Suddenly spending Thanksgiving at our house instead of here; especially after your grandfather's health scare, isn't an option. This is about me and my issues with what happened; I think I just need to find a way to deal with this once and for all."

She knows he's right and is happy he sees the situation clearly. She replies "the only way to do that is to forgive me completely; so we can move on babe. I know you've forgiven me somewhat; but maybe not fully, that's why this is throwing you for a loop. It was easier to forgive me when you thought we'd never see him again. But now he will be in your face. So you're being forced to deal with it up close and personal."

He has to agree; he's still holding on to the anger, and he needs to let it go. He says to her "okay I will work on letting go, and you will work on singing with your sisters. Do we have a deal?" She replies with a smile "yes baby we have a deal. Did you want to come to rehearsal with me and the ladies?"

He thinks for a minute and then says "no I don't think that's necessary babe; I just need to think for a moment and clear my head about it. I will be fine." She responds "I love you Jayson Pollard; you're the best husband ever." He replies "I love you too Ellie Pollard, and you're the best wife and mother ever."

They share a kiss and he asks "what time are the kids going to be here tomorrow?" She replies "early tomorrow afternoon; Fitz was nice enough to send his plane to get them. Did you want to pick them up together?" He responds "of course babe" as they head back inside.

As the parents and grandparents sit in the den talking and watching television; Fitz, Liv, Andrew, and Zoe sit in the basement waiting for Ellie and Jayson to come down. Liv says "God I hope they are okay." Zoe replies "me too sissy." Fitz responds "this is allot to handle." Andrew agrees with him.

They hear footsteps and turn to see Ellie, and Jayson together holding hands and smiling. Zoe says "okay this looks positive; are we still a go?" Ellie looks at Jayson and Jayson says "yeah we are still a go." They all cheer and smile. Liv says "thanks for being a great sport about this Jayson. You won't regret it."

He replies "you're welcome Liv;" as he walks over and sits down on the couch to watch television with Fitz and Andrew. They shake his hand, and they begin to talk as the ladies go upstairs. "We will be in my room gentlemen" says Liv as they go upstairs.

After they leave Andrew asks "are you okay Jayson?" He replies "I am trying to be man." Fitz says "you're doing the right thing by letting her do this Jayson." He responds "I know I am; but damn. I feel like this dude is never going to go away."

Andrew replies "that's because you haven't let go man; he's in your head. Trust me I've been there." Jayson replies "what do you mean?" Andrew explains that he dealt with a similar situation with Mark. "You need closure; which will come once you're reassured that you have nothing to worry about where he's concerned."


	292. Chapter 292

Jayson says, "I don't get it, I thought I'd worked through it; for some reason I am anxious as hell about this now for some reason." Fitz says "out of sight is out of mind; you haven't seen him since the reception. Now that you're about to see him again you're amped up. I can appreciate how you're feeling. But you have got to get that under control and fast. You don't want to do anything embarrassing or regretful." Jayson replies, "That's true; Ellie would never forgive me if I clocked him."

Fitz replies, "No she wouldn't, and honestly it wouldn't help your cause. Don't do anything that will give her a reason to be empathetic toward him. You're better than that; remember she's choosing you man, not him. You've already won."

Jayson allows their words to register, and he agrees with their points; Andrew's response breaks his thoughts as he says, "Well, Jayson it could be worse." Jayson says, "How could it be worse?" Andrew replies, "I don't know. I thought we were just saying things to help you feel better."

His response makes them all laugh lightening the mood, as Jayson says, "Can someone please turn to the Knick game?" Andrew changes the channel and they settle in watching the game, while still laughing at his response.

As the ladies sit on Liv's bed Zoe is the last in the room; she doesn't close the door fully. Zoe says, "Is it safe to sit on the bed? Did you change the sheets?" Liv and Ellie laugh as Liv says "whatever Zoe; yes I changed the sheets this morning. Did you change yours?"

She replies, "Yes but really there was no need to; we didn't do anything." Ellie and Liv both say "What?" She responds "Andrew is freaked out about having sex while we are here. I think daddy Jedi mind tricked him."

They all laugh as Ellie says "that's too funny; girl you need to find you a hotel or something. A quickie will get you back on track. I know I would be climbing the walls after five days with no sex."

Zoe says, "Girl I feel like I am going to deflate and die; it's awful. I am hoping tonight to coax him into it. Everybody in the house is getting lucky but me." Liv says "oh God did you hear mama and daddy too?" They all laughed as Liv said "Fitz was like well damn." Ellie replies, "Girl Jayson and I were dying laughing." Zoe replies, "Yeah, Andrew and I were cracking up too; some things never change." They continue to laugh for a while, and then discus songs to sing. They settle on, "The battle is not yours," and "Take me to the King."

After settling on the parts of the song each will sing; they move on to discuss the awkward moment at the table. Liv clears her throat as she asks; "so how awkward was dinner tonight?"

Zoe says, "When papaw kept going on and on about you and Marcus I thought Jayson's head was going to explode." Ellie says, "I couldn't look at him; I could barely look at anyone. I thought my heart was going to stop."

Suddenly they hear the door to Liv's room close and a voice say, "Why was that?" When the person rounds the corner into the room; they all see it's their mother followed by their grandmother. Ellie says "Zoe I thought you closed the door." She responds, "I thought I did."

Her mother interjects, "This isn't about a door being closed Ellie; it's my house I have the key to open any closed door anyway. Let's focus on my question to you. What in the devil is going on between you and Marcus Dalton?"

The room is silent for a minute as Ellie struggles to find an answer for her mother; her grandmother says "Elizabeth Catherine don't you dare set your lips to lie!" She responds "I'm not going to lie grandma." She replies, "Hogwash the truth don't take that long to come out. You need to start talking and talking now!"

Ellie knows the jig is up; she says, "Okay mama and grandma; have a seat." They grab two chairs and sit down in front of the girls as they sit on the bed. Liv and Zoe sit quietly; Ellie looks at them, but knows she is on her own on this one.

However, seeing her struggling Zoe moves closer to her, and holds her hand. She smiles at her sister and Ellie clears her throat as she says, "Mama and grandma I have a lot to say so please let me finish once I start okay?" Both of them say, "Okay."

Ellie gives them a full account of what happened concerning every detail, and when she is done; both her mother and grandmother are speechless for several minutes. The look of shock and awe fills their faces; the silence is absolutely deafening.

Ellie sees the look in her mother's eyes and it kills her; she sees the tears stream down her face. Her mother says "I am so hurt right now. I can't believe you girls kept this from me." Ellie replies "Mama please don't be mad at them; they did it for me."

Her mother hears her and takes her words into consideration. But she recounts the story to ensure she has all of the facts. Once they all acknowledge her facts are correct she asks "why didn't you tell me about the miscarriage Ellie?" She replies, "Mama I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to disappoint you, and daddy."

Evelyn says "disappoint us? Ellie you can't be serious; we are your parents. Our job is to be there for you through life's challenges. Oh Lord what kind of parents were we? We didn't know what was going on with you. We clearly failed you!"

Ellie says emphatically, "No mama, this is no reflection on you as a mother or daddy. This was all me; you had no way of knowing what happened, I made sure of it. Mama please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault; it was mine for being sexually active unprotected in the first place. I was young, in love, and stupid. I am so sorry mama; please forgive me for my actions, and don't be mad at Liv and Zoe. They were just doing what we've always done, which is protect each other."

Her mother sees the stress in the faces of her girls, and relents by saying "come here." As they come over to her on their knees in front of her; she says "the thing I love about you three is also the thing that drives me crazy about you. Your unity and loyalty to one another is unshakable. It is truly a blessing and a curse; I am glad you have each other.

But I am your mother and what bothers me is you rely on each other more than you come to me with things. It's like you don't need me." Zoe replies quickly "no mama we always need you; you're the reason we are so strong. You taught us how to be strong, smart, and independent. We wouldn't be who we are if it weren't for you."


	293. Chapter 293

Her grandmother says "she's right Evelyn they are a bunch of little Evelyn's for sure; they have your strength and your resolve. You've done a great job with these girls. They absolutely need you just in different ways as they age. But you and I know you never stop being a parent; trust me I am still trying to figure it out."

They all laugh at her joke, the laughter makes her mother feel better. Liv follows with "mama we will always need you; remember me and Ellie's wedding's? Those moments are so special." Ellie says "yeah and without you who's going to make us cheesecake, and steal our kids from us when they are little?" Again they all laugh through their tears. They see their mother smiling, which makes them feel better.

But her grandmother asks "How could we have missed the miscarriage?" She explains it happened during a weekend when they were home alone, and their parents were at a church social over the weekend. Her mother still feels awful because she didn't know about it; the return of the pain in her mother's eyes is more than the girls can bear. "I just wish I'd known about it girls; as your mother it's my job to be there. Do you understand?"

They all say yes; Ellie replies "mama as a mother I now understand why I should've told you, and I am sorry I didn't tell you. I know how badly this hurts; if Jaylen did this to me I would be devastated. But at the time I wasn't thinking that way."

Her mother nods as she says "thank you Ellie; I appreciate your apology. It means a lot to me that you recognize how badly this hurts me." Zoe replies "mama we are so sorry; we really didn't mean to hurt you. Evelyn smiles at Zoe as she says "I know you meant well Zoe; I just find it interesting that the one-time you manage to keep a secret, I'll be darn if this wasn't a doozy." They smile as Zoe realizes this is probably the only secret she's ever managed to keep from her mother in her life. She responds "I guess I can keep a secret." They all laugh at her realization.

Evelyn thinks for a moment and then asks "so this thing with you and Marcus Ellie; is it over?" Ellie says "yes mama it's over; I love Jayson." She replies "I know you love your husband Ellie; but do you still love Marcus too?" She responds "yes mama I do. But it doesn't matter I am committed to my marriage. Marcus is my past and Jayson is my present, and my future. Jayson knows it too; that's why he's okay with me working with him for the performance."

Her grandmother says "okay so what are you going to do about Lauren?" Ellie sighs as she says "I am not going to do anything about her; she and I will stay out of each other's way, and get through the situation amicably." Liv says "you say that with confidence sissy; how do you know that it will work out that way?"

Her mother replies "because she's banking on her shame, and guilt to keep her in check; aren't you Ellie?" Ellie looks at her mother and nods yes admitting her plan. "How did you know that mama?" Asks Zoe. Her mother replies "because it's something I would've done. However, Ellie you have to tread lightly here baby. You're using this situation to get what you want, and it could backfire on you. The reality is yes she was dead wrong; but two wrongs don't make a right. Don't be so sure that everything is settled between you and Marcus or you and Lauren."

Ellie replies "I will be careful mama; I am sure Marcus will talk with her too. So we should be fine." Zoe says "for all of our sakes I hope you're right sissy, because it's not worth the drama." They all agree as her grandmother says "Ellie are your sure you performing isn't going to cause any further issues between you and Jayson?"

She replies "yes grandma I am sure; he encouraged me to do it. So we are fine. But thanks." Her grandmother looks at all of them and says "I'll tell you what this story is better than any soap opera story line I have ever seen. You can't make this up." Everyone in the room giggles; her grandmother's response definitely breaks the tension in the room. She always finds a way to make everything better. It then dawns on Evelyn why Lauren's mother Rebecca didn't want to come over. She must know about Lauren's antics.

They see their mother in thought and Ellie asks "mama are you okay?" She replies "yes I am fine I now understand why Rebecca hasn't come over since you girls have been home." Barbara says "yeah guilt is powerful. If my daughter behaved like Lauren; I would feel guilty, and embarrassed too. But I wouldn't allow it to stop me from being friends with anyone. This isn't her cross to bear its Lauren's." They all agree it's unnecessary for her mother to take on Lauren's burden.

Liv asks "have they been at church?" Evelyn says "yeah they have been there; but when Lauren is around Rebecca stays away from us." Ellie says "maybe she knows more than we think she does?" Zoe asks "you think she knew what Lauren was doing?" Ellie says "I don't know; I guess it's possible. Mama always said that her and Lauren were more like friends than parent and child."

Liv replies "well it's probably deeper than any of us will ever know; but all I know is it's getting late, and I am sleepy." Her grandmother says "that's code for the first lady, and the president are ready for bed." Liv smiles as she looks at her grandmother with shock. Her grandmother says "don't look at me like that; you've been texting this entire time on the sly."

They all laugh as Liv says "okay busted; but I am sleepy though." Her mother replies "sure you are Liv; it's fine. It's late anyway, and I have to get to the store tomorrow to shop for turkey day. What time are the kids coming Ellie?" Ellie replies "early tomorrow afternoon they will be here; Jayson and I will pick them up. I am so happy to see my babies."

Barbara says "well Zoe it looks like you get to keep Andrew in your room; the boys will be in the den." They all laugh and smile as they get up, and agree to call it a night.

Liv is in awe at how draining the conversation was; she undresses, and climbs into bed in her birthday suit. As she gets comfortable Fitz comes in; "hey babe is everything okay?" Liv replies "yes handsome; everything is fine. Come here." He smiles at her as he approaches her; he climbs into bed as he removes his clothes. She smiles at him as he slides under the covers and he says "you beckoned madam."


	294. Chapter 294

She sighs as she says "I missed you" he grins as he says "really because I missed you too" as he pulls her close. She feels him pressing against her and says "MMMM is that all for me?"

He replies "only you baby." She smiles as he kisses her deeply; the kiss sends her into a wonderland of pleasure. It relaxes her and gladly takes her away from reality for a moment, a break she desperately needs.

As they kiss he massages her breasts, making her moan incessantly. Her love sounds are music to his ears; he moves his hands down to her under carriage, and finds that she is beyond ready to go. The kiss breaks and she smiles at him as he says "damn you're so wet baby." She moans and replies "MMMM just for you babe."

He grins as he slides his fingers between her folds; her back arches, and she moans "oh God that feels good." She begins to thrust her hips right away; she's matching his hand motions, as he manipulates her clit. She's gripping his arm, and biting her bottom lip to muffle her moans. He knows she's close by her aggressive thrusts; "come for me Livy." She moans "oh baby, oh yeah, oh Fitz don't stop!"

Her moans are pushing him to the edge; she sounds so good. He knows she's louder than they'd like her to be. But he loves her love noises, and wants to make her moan louder if he can. He thrusts his fingers deep into her core as she thrusts fervently; she's begging him to finish her, he speeds up his pace, and suddenly she releases with great force. As she prepares to scream he kisses her; the timing is perfect. She kisses him back and pulls him on top of her.

As she recovers from her release; she smiles at him lustfully. As he lies between her legs she reaches to stroke him; she feels his hardness and licks her lips. "Damn I want you so bad." As he leans down to kiss her; he suddenly slides inside her as he says "is this what you want?" She moans "OOOOh Yes baby;" as she grips his ass squeezing it with every thrust. He grins at her as she smiles at him; they kiss sloppily as she whispers "mmmm is it good baby?" He replies "oh yeah so good baby." She knows he's enjoying her; she's enjoying him too. He's so hard it's unreal, he's pounding her, and it feels too good to be true.

She's getting hornier as he strokes her; his aggression is driving her crazy. He feels her vaginal muscles contracting; he knows she's on the cusp. He's on the edge too. He speeds up his pace intensifying his assault on her. She's moaning and grunting as low as possible; but she's about to lose her mind.

She whispers "MMMM Fitz; MMMMHMMM" she moans as she feels herself sliding off the edge. She wants to scream; but she knows she can't. She's biting her lip and trying to keep it in. He sees her struggle; he's struggling too. He wants her climax; it's his for the taking.

He lifts her left leg, and goes in for the kill. She shakes her head no; as she says "oh God; you're gonna make me scream! Damn it's so good!" He replies "scream for me baby. Let me hear you." She grins "baby oh, baby no oh Fitz; Fitz please."

He replies "MMMMM is that the spot baby?" She nods yes; as her walls contract, her back arches, and it's out of her control. She scratches his back as he plunges into her hard and fast. She feels herself falling into the steady orgasmic thrusts. She's releasing a pleasure pool of wetness for him. As she rains onto him; he thrusts mightily for several minutes. He's moaning her name, and grunting, as he pounds her tirelessly before exploding himself.

After he finishes they smile at each other, and share a kiss. He strokes her face. Sweeping her hair from her sweat soaked forehead. She grins at him, and then hits him playfully as she says "you're trying to get us kicked out of my parent's house."

He replies "sorry baby; it's just so good" he says with a smile. She smiles at him unable to disagree; it is that good. Too good to be quiet. But she's hopeful they weren't heard. They kiss romantically as they get comfortable in their favorite position. He holds her tight, and kisses her neck as he rubs her belly. When the babies move they both laugh, and relax together, as they fall asleep intertwined.

The day begins late for Fitz and Liv; they are able to sleep in as everyone else has something to do other than them. She is enjoying the late mornings in bed with her man, and the break of dawn love sessions that have become a pattern for them. It's 11am and they are just sitting down to breakfast; her parents, grandmother, Zoe, and Andrew are off to grocery shop. Ellie and Jayson are gone to pick up the kids from the airport, and her grandfather is watching tv.

As they sit at the table eating Fitz asks "how are you feeling about the performance?" She sighs "I am okay with it; just a little nervous. I take my worship seriously, it's not for cameras." He responds "well we will do what we can to reduce the media from attending babe; but that's a tall order."

She replies "I know; I just don't want to look on you tube, and see myself in prayer, and song worshiping." He understands what she's saying; it's a personal time and she wants it to remain private. But at the same time it's difficult to keep anything private when it's done in a public place. He takes her hand as he says "babe it will be fine; trust me. Don't worry about it." She replies "okay I will let it go."

As they finish breakfast they hear her grandfather coming down the hall. When he enters the kitchen they both say good morning to him. He replies "good morning love birds." Liv replies "what is that supposed to mean papaw?" He replies "why else would you two be getting up so late? I may be old peanut; but grandpa isn't that old." They all laugh as Liv shakes her head. Fitz asks "how are you doing Ray?"

He replies "I am doing okay; I am a little tired this morning. My breathing is a little labored. But I will be okay. I need to do this breathing treatment in a few hours."

Liv asks "did you need my help papaw?" He responds "no peanut I am fine; I just took a treatment before your grandmother left. I won't need another one for a few hours. But thanks I just came out to get me some popcorn, and go back to watching the price is right."


	295. Chapter 295

Fitz and Liv laugh as Liv grabs the bag of popcorn off the counter, and passes it to him. She says "I am glad you're okay papaw." He says "thank you peanut; I am glad too. Now you two carry on. I have a show to watch." They laugh as he turns around, and rides his scooter back to the den. "He is a funny guy" says Fitz. She replies "yes he and my grandmother together or separate are hilarious."

He replies "I hope to be like them when we get old." She responds "awe babe me too" as they share a kiss they hear the garage door open. "Looks like someone is home" says Liv. They get up and begin to load the dishwasher; as her father comes in the door. "Good morning slackers" he says with a smile.

They reply "good morning" as secret service brings in the bags for them from the car, and everyone else comes in. "Livy I love having these agents around; they are so handy and polite." Liv laughs as she says "you're welcome mama; I am glad they are a help to you. But I offered to get you a house keeper, remember that conversation?"

Her mother says "yes I do recall, and the answer is still no." Fitz and Liv laugh at her illogical response. Liv and Fitz exchange good morning's with everyone, and Fitz goes to hang out with Andrew downstairs to shoot pool, and watch television, as her grandfather, and father watch television in the den.

The ladies gather to put the food away, and prep some of the food for Thanksgiving dinner. Evelyn asks "did the kids get here yet?" Liv replies "I think so because Ellie and Jayson went to pick them up; I am not sure what time they left though." Zoe replies "she said they'd be here early afternoon. I'll text her." As she texts Ellie they finish putting away the food. Zoe says "they have the kids; but stopped to take them for pizza." Liv replies"awe family time; that's cute."

Evelyn says "yeah it is; I am proud of Ellie and Jayson. They work hard to make sure they spend time with the kids; that's important." Her grandmother agrees and says "yes it is. Ellie is a great mother." They all agree as Zoe says "we are destined to be great mothers; we have the best one of all." Her mother smiles as she says "thank you sweet pea; give mama a kiss." They all laugh and smile at Zoe's affinity for making Evelyn smile.

After prepping some of the sides for tomorrow, and getting out the fried turkey equipment. Ellie and Jayson arrive with the kids. The boys come in screaming for their grandma's and grandpa's, and Jaylen is her adorable self as she coos, and smiles at everyone. As the kids go downstairs to watch television and play.

Jayson goes downstairs with them, and hangs out with Fitz and Andrew too. After getting dinner ready for tonight; Liv and her sisters get ready to go to rehearsal, as Evelyn and Barbara start baking the desserts. "Have fun at the rehearsal girls" says Evelyn. "We will mama; we should be back around 10:00pm" says Ellie. The ladies hug and kiss their men before leaving and head out.

During the drive Liv asks "are you nervous about seeing Marcus Ellie?" She replies "no why should I be?" Zoe responds "come on Ellie; you don't feel anything?" Ellie replies "I know you two are worried about me; but I promise you I am fine. So please don't make this out to be more than what it is okay?"

Ironically they see a difference in her; she appears more settled and confident. No jitters or reservations; so Liv says "okay sissy we will leave it be; but we are just trying to help." Ellie replies "I know sissy; but as mama says the road to hell is paved with good intentions." They all laugh as they enjoy the 20 minute ride, and prepare for the rehearsal.

They arrive at the church on time; as they enter the building all the memories of their childhood come flooding back. Ellie recalls all of the performances she was involved in with Marcus, and her sisters throughout their youth.

Zoe sees her in wonderment and asks "Ellie are you okay?" She replies "yeah I am fine. I was just remembering some old times." Liv replies "yeah this place has a lot of memories." They all smile as they walk down the stairs, and approach the music room. As they get closer they hear the singing, and it sounds amazing.

When they enter the music room the choir is in song; they are practicing the opening number "Our God Is Awesome" by Charles Jenkins. While the song is familiar; the person directing the choir doesn't look familiar. All three ladies enjoy the performance; but wonder about Marcus.

Ellie gets the idea to check the office; she says "I will be back; I am going to check the office." They nod as they continue to listen to the choir sing. When she gets to the office door it's ajar; she sees Marcus on the phone, and hears him talking. He sounds a little sad. She knocks on the door as he's hanging up. When he yells "come in" she enters, and he smiles at her. She smiles back; but sees that he's obviously preoccupied.

"Hey Mr. Minister of music; you're letting your rehearsal run itself tonight?" As he gets up and walks toward her he says "of course not; I was just about to come out there. How are you?"

He says as he gestures for a hug. She doesn't hesitate; she steps into the hug willingly and openly. Their embrace is warm and comforting; there's nothing sexual or inappropriate about it. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't notice how fine he is. Still sexy after all these years, a dead ringer for Morris Chestnut but with grey eyes.

Despite her momentary drift into lust; the hug feels familiar and needed. As she looks into his eyes when the hug breaks; she replies "I am doing well thanks; but are you okay?" He gives an awkward smile as he says "no not really; but I will be El. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

She responds "I understand that; but you look well." He replies "thank you; you look beautiful as always. I was very excited to find out you, and your sisters were singing with us." She smiles as she says "you're welcome; we are happy to do it."

He laughs as he says "you mean your mother or your grandmother guilted you all into it right?" She laughs as she says "yeah you know my family too well; even daddy and papaw got in on the act." He replies "awe man not both men too; with your grandfather's health scare and recovery, you had to say yes."

She responds "exactly we had no choice in the matter." After leaning against his desk; he stands up as he says "well nonetheless it is great to have you. We can go ahead into the music room; I am sure they are done warming up."


	296. Chapter 296

As he escorts her out the door; they walk toward the music room, as he asks about the songs they are singing. He advises "those are great choices." He then goes over the songs being performed, and she loves the choices they have made too. "Those are great selections; you must have some talented voices in this choir."

He replies "oh my goodness El these young people have pipes; it's amazing. Wait until you hear them. My two sons will be singing too; they are doing a rendition of "Father can you hear me" with two of the young ladies from the choir. They sound incredible."

She smiles as he beams talking about his boys. "Wow your boys are old enough to sing?" He responds "yeah they are; we are getting old." She laughs and hits him playfully as she says "speak for yourself partner." He laughs with her as they continue to walk down the hall.

When they enter the music room everyone is ready to work. Marcus greets Liv and Zoe with hugs and funny comments, and introduces them, and Ellie to the choir, the band, and his sons. Ellie can't help but notice how much both of his boys look like him. His eldest son Marcus jr. is his twin, he acts, looks and sounds exactly like his father. His second son Malcom favors him significantly, and has the same mannerisms, but his speaking voice is different.

Marcus sees Ellie staring at him and his sons; he smiles at her as he says "let's get to work everyone." He explains they will run through the existing program first, and then add in Liv, Ellie's, and Zoe's parts afterwards. They all agree with the approach, and sit down to listen to the choir and other vocalist's performances.

From the beginning to the end the performances are fantastic; Liv and her sisters are blown away at the talent of the young people. When Marcus' sons along with two other singers perform "Father can you hear me" everyone in the room cheers. What floors everyone most is how much MJ sounds like Marcus. Liv says "oh my goodness he can sing." Zoe replies "the apple didn't fall far from the tree at all."

Ellie smiles as she nods, and they all enjoy the music. One young lady named Kiara reminds Ellie of herself as a young girl; her voice is powerful, and she has significant control and range. Surprisingly Marcus sings a solo too; he sounds as amazing as ever; as he belts out "he has his hands on me" by Marvin Sapp effortlessly.

When the initial run through is complete everyone applauds; Liv and her sisters are excited to contribute to the group. For the next two hours they work diligently on their two songs, and working them into the program. Once satisfied with the end result; they do a run through in the order of the program. Marcus is pleased with all of the vocals and the layout; he decides to have Ellie close out the show.

He sees its only 900pm and figures he can get one more run through in before practice is over. "Okay everyone that was great; but I want to do it one more time, and I want to use the final format with Ellie closing out the show." Everyone lines up and they begin the run through a final time; he allows his assistant to run the direction so he can listen and watch the performance. He loves what he sees; song by song, it's all coming together.

After his son's perform there is a brief intermission; so they take a brief break. During the break MJ tells him their mother is outside. He tries not to express his annoyance; but it's obvious he's not happy. Nonetheless he hugs his boys and sends them to go with their mother. As the boys leave they say goodbye to everyone; Ellie notices Marcus' mood change when the boys leave.

He immediately asks for everyone to get back in place. They finish the run through and it's perfect; Ellie sees Marcus at the beginning of her solo, but by the time she finishes he's no longer in the room. The choir and everyone claps for her along with her sisters as she finishes; "that was fabulous Ellie; great job" says Brandon his assistant.

She smiles as she says "thank you Brandon." He replies "you're welcome. Hey that is a wrap everybody, unless anyone has questions. If so speak now or forever hold your peace." They all laugh as he says "okay then good night everyone; you're all dismissed. But please remember to be here by 7:00pm tomorrow; the show starts at 8:00pm."

As everyone prepares to leave Ellie asks Brandon "where is Marcus?" He replies "he's in the office." She responds "okay thanks." She sees Liv and Zoe talking to some of the choir members. She sends Liv a text telling her she is going to say goodbye to Marcus. She responds telling her he looked upset when he walked out, so tread lightly. She thanks her for the heads up goes to see him. `

When she gets to the door of his office; the door is closed, but she can see him through the glass on the phone. When the call ends he has his head in his hands; clearly he's frustrated and annoyed. So she is reluctant to knock on the door; but does it anyway. Surprisingly he looks up and says "come in." When she enters he sees her face; he leans back in his chair, and says "hey there are you on your way out?"

She knows he's deflecting; but plays along. She steps inside, closes the door behind her, and sits down in a chair across from the desk as she replies "yeah we are heading out; but I wanted to check on you. You've never walked out on me while I was singing before." He responds "it's not you El; I am battling some issues right now that's all. Was there something I could do for you?" She could see he was aggravated; so she figured she'd just leave him alone. It wasn't her business anyway.

She's mulling over in her mind whether to ask him a hankering question; she decides to say. "I have a question for you." He replies "okay I have an answer; what's the question?" She responds "are you and Lauren doing okay?" He's still sitting back in his chair; he sighs before responding, she can see that he didn't want to discuss it. But it's too late now; the question is out there.


	297. Chapter 297

He says "okay as in all is well no; but okay as in we are still married yes." She replies "I am sorry Marcus; that's too bad." She dreads the possible answer to her question. But asks anyway. "It's not because of her facilitating our break up is it?" He responds "no it's not because of the kiss or the break up; I am over that, the reality is I should've been man enough to come after you myself. I dropped the ball by trusting someone else to do what I was supposed to do. So that's my fault."

She is surprised by his response; but understands his point. It comes down to a lack of communication. Lauren only did what they allowed her to do; had they communicated with each other her plan would've been thwarted. So she merely took advantage of the situation they presented.

He sees she's in thought; he gets up and walks around the front of the desk. When she snaps out of her space gaze; he's sitting right in front of her leaning against the desk. She jumps a little; he replies with a smile "sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She replies "that's okay; I was just in thought about what you said. We both were at fault though; because I never challenged what she said either. I believed her instead of calling you, going against my better judgment. So there's a lesson to be learned from that for sure; communication is the key." He replies "I couldn't agree with you more; good and consistent communication, is a main component in the foundation of a thriving relationship. In addition to trust, loyalty, respect, and love."

He sees her still processing his words and appearing still a bit confused. "What's wrong El?" She replies "nothing is wrong; I just don't understand. Are you sure your old feelings for me being drummed up by that kiss didn't cause problems in your marriage? You two were so happy before the birthday party."

He takes her hand and looks at her intensely as he says "yes I am sure. Other issues after the kiss is what ended our marriage; however, me being still in love with you isn't why we are divorcing, and she knows that too." After his statement she pulls her hand back into her lap in surprise.

He sees the look of shock on her face; it makes him grin a little; as he asks "what are you surprised about El? How I feel about you isn't a surprise is it?" She takes a breath and says "no it's not; but I wasn't ready to hear you say it to me." He nods understanding her response as he says "well I am sorry it threw you off. But it's true and yet it has no bearing on my impending divorce, I promise you; if it did you'd know."

She wants to ask; but isn't sure she should. She feels like she is already treading on thin ice to a degree. But her curiosity gets the best of her. She asks "How would I know?" He says to her in a direct tone "I'd be coming after you married or not; to claim you as mine, and refusing to take no for an answer, unlike 18 years ago."

Looking in his eyes she knows he's telling the truth; if it was about her, he would tell her better yet show her. But she still swallows hard, this man still has an unbelievable effect on her; hearing his response gives her senses a jolt. He sees her response; he knows she's trying not to react. But she can't help herself. He can tell she wants him as bad as he wants her.

After a few seconds of staring at her; he let's her off the hook by saying "relax El. I am not going to pursue you; regardless of how much I want to." She replies "Marcus I…" He quiets her by saying "no worries El I know you're happily married to Jayson; since I wasn't able to step up to the plate, I am glad that someone was able to do it. You deserve to be taken care of and loved that way. He just better not mess up" he says with a smile.

She smiles back; she is touched by his sentiment, and his restraint. Regardless of how he feels about her, and how he knows she feels about him. He is willing to back off for the sake of her happiness, and her marriage.

He sees the look in her eyes of appreciation and love. It makes him smile at her, and she returns the smile again. "Thank you. You've always looked out for me and put me first. You're a great friend." He replies "I can only be me El. Thank you for being a friend to me too. We were always the best of friends as well as lovers. It's one of the reasons why we worked so well together." She agrees with a nod. "Thanks for helping me calm down too; talking to you always helps my mood."

She responds "you're welcome; you shouldn't let anyone affect you to that degree. It's not worth it; regardless of who it is. He responds "you're right; I am working on that though. I let her get under my skin, and I have to stop, especially in front of the kids." She nods in agreement as she says "that will come with true acceptance and forgiveness; but I am sure you will figure something out."

Realizing that she could sit all night and talk to him, but it's getting late. She stands up and says "I'd better go Marc; Liv and Zoe are waiting for me." He responds "okay friend thanks for stopping to check on me. By the way no one knows about the impending divorce, and it needs to stay quiet for legal reasons okay?"

She replies "you're welcome, and of course I will keep it quiet. I will see you tomorrow." As he replies; he takes her hand and says "okay bye beautiful." She smiles as they hold hands for a minute, and she says "good bye Marc."

As she walks away their hands break tie, and she looks back at him as she walks out the door. When she steps outside the door; she takes a breath before going any further. She gathers herself and then proceeds; she wonders if she will ever be able to shake the hold he has on her. As she rounds the corner; she sees Liv and Zoe just coming out of the music room.

They are smiling and laughing. "What are you two giggling about?" She asks smiling at them. Liv replies "just reminiscing about all old times girl nothing major. Are you ready to go?" She responds "yeah I am ready." As they walk down the hall with secret service in tow Zoe asks "how did your talk with Marcus go?" She responds "It was good; he's got allot going on."

As they get in the car Liv asks "did he mention why he was upset?" Ellie replies "yeah and I need you both to promise me you will keep this a secret." Liv and Ellie both look at Zoe; she can't bring herself to be mad. She knows why she is the target of the statement. She owns it and says "I promise."


	298. Chapter 298

Ellie gives them the rundown of their conversation; Liv asks "Ellie are you sure their breakup isn't over you?" She replies confidently "yes I am. I believe him." Zoe responds "grandma is right this is better than a soap opera." They all laugh at her comment as Liv asks "so is Lauren going to be at the performance tomorrow?"

Ellie replies "probably so; but I would be surprised if she said anything to me. I am just glad that whatever issues they are having it isn't about me, and I do wish they would work things out. If nothing else for the sake of the kids." Zoe replies "I hear what you're saying; but staying together for the kids is overrated. It just confuses things. Especially when the kids come home from college and their parents are divorced. How does that fair better than doing it sooner?"

Ellie says "I see your point Zoe; but I understand not wanting to break up the home too." Liv agrees "I think regardless of what choice is made; there will be regrets. So making the best decision you can at the time is basically all you can do. I don't judge anyone's choice in that situation." They all agree to each is own is the theme.

After a moment of thinking Zoe asks "so how does his decision affect you Ellie?" She replies "it doesn't Zoe; I am married period. I love Jayson and we are working through our situation. I admit this is complicated; but I am not confused, I want my marriage, and I want my husband."

She sounds convincing to Liv and Zoe; so they let the subject go, and Ellie is happy they relent. Liv sees the relief on Ellie's face, she knows her sister too well. Despite her claim to be standing pat with her husband, she is struggling with the decision. But it's her cross to bear; so she drops the subject.

However, Zoe asks "what legal ramifications is he referring to concerning talking about the divorce?" Liv replies "he probably has a prenuptial agreement, and there's a clause in it that precludes discussing details of a break up by either party. That's why he told Ellie what it wasn't, but never said what actually happened. That way if she is every called to testify; she can tell the truth by saying she doesn't know anything."

Both Ellie and Zoe look at her as Ellie says "wow it's that fierce?" Liv says "when it comes to those agreements some of them can be very tedious and precise; violating a clause can be the difference in thousands or millions of dollars." Zoe replies "yeah I'd be keeping my mouth shut too." Ellie and Liv both say "amen" with laughter.

As they arrive at home the ladies come in to find their grandmother, and mother sitting at the table talking. Her mother looks at the clock and says "wow I didn't know it was this late. I take it practice went well." Liv replies "yeah it went really well; Marcus is a bit of a perfectionist though, so it took longer than normal. But it was great mama. We are going to do very well tomorrow; Ellie and Zoe cosign.

Her grandmother's smile speaks volumes "I am so happy you girls are singing tomorrow, and so is your grandfather." Zoe asks where is everyone anyway?" Her mother advises their father and grandfather are in bed; the kids are asleep, and the men are downstairs playing pool." Her grandmother asks "did you girls want to eat something?" They each say "yes" in unison, as she fixes them each a plate of chicken casserole; with a slice of pie or cheesecake for dessert.

As they finish their food they tell their mother and grandmother about their night. Ellie refrains from telling them about her conversation with Marcus; but she does boast about his son's and the talent of the youth in the choir. As they talk they hear footsteps, and then hear "hello song birds." All the ladies laugh and smile. Liv looks up and it's Fitz standing behind her; "hey babe" she says.

He replies "I see cheesecake was more important than coming to tell me you were home." She replies "I had to feed the babies honey." They all laugh as her mother asks "you use that excuse allot don't you Liv?" She giggles as he replies "every chance she gets she uses it" as he laughs too, and kisses her on the cheek.

Jayson says to Ellie and Zoe "so Liv has a valid excuse for blowing off her significant other for food; what's you twos excuse?" Zoe says "oh we are just greedy." Andrew replies "well at least you're honest about it," as they all share a laugh, and Zoe hits him playfully. They sit it around for another hour just talking again about the rehearsal, as well as the plan for tomorrow, Thanksgiving Day plans, and putting up the Christmas Tree.

It's a fun moment for everyone to unwind, and relax before heading to bed. When they all go to bed it's close to midnight; the mood in the house is relaxing and happy, and it smells like a bake shop. They all snuggle up to their loves, and call it a night after coordinating their outfits for the next day.

The day of the performance starts like all the others; a big family breakfast, and then its divide and conquer time. After breakfast Liv and her sisters spend time helping their mother and grandma bake. Then they spend the afternoon doing their hair for that evening, and doing some last minute shopping.

While they are running around preparing for the event; the men decide to help put up Christmas decorations. They set up the outside decorations first; nothing too elaborate just some lights around the banisters and columns.

Once those are up they start on the Christmas tree; by the time they sit down to have an early dinner the tree is up, and the boys are ecstatic. Jaylen loves looking at the colors of the lights flickering on the tree; they keep her entranced. Liv and the ladies are impressed at how good the tree looks; it's absolutely gorgeous.

The ladies tell them how well they have done, but in true fashion her parents take it too far. They all over hear her father asking for a reward for his hard work. As her mother says "MMMMM I'll reward your work hard later" with a wink as he responds "I can't wait" as he smacks her on her butt, and walks away.

Liv can only shake her head and laugh with everyone else; it's not worth being embarrassed about anymore. It is what it is, and truth be told in that moment she can see her and Fitz being the same way.


	299. Chapter 299

After eating dinner they all shower and dress for the jubilee; they arrive at 6:45pm. The parking lot is already half full, and the show doesn't start for another hour and fifteen minutes. When they enter the sanctuary it's beautifully and festively decorated; right away Ellie and Jayson take the kids to the childcare area.

The boys are excited to go play with other kids, and Jaylen as always is looking forward to eating and playing in the crib. After checking the kids Ellie and Jayson walk toward the sanctuary; as they turn down the hall Marcus and Brandon are talking, and Jayson suddenly takes her hand and pulls her closer to him. It's clear that he's doing this to make Marcus jealous or stake his claim, as if he's marking his territory. It annoys her; but she doesn't want to make a scene. So she lets it go, and goes with it kissing him on the cheek.

When they get to the sanctuary; the ushers escort the family to their seats, and the ladies say goodbye to them. Liv notices Ellie is annoyed and asks "what's wrong Ellie?" As they go to meet the choir in the music room for a last minute rehearsal. Ellie explains to her and Zoe what happened; Zoe says "it's a typical man thing girl; don't worry about it." Ellie replies "I know it is; but it still annoys me. I am not a fire hydrant or a tree." They laugh as they round the corner going into the music room.

After the warm ups and running through the program twice, with some changes in format. They are ready to go. Everyone sounds just as good if not better than last night; Marcus sees Ellie; but opts to stay away from her, and she knows it's best given their inability to hide their chemistry, and considering Jayson's actions earlier. He's clearly on the defensive.

When they finish the rehearsal they head upstairs with only a half hour before show time. As everyone is dismissed to do last minute activities; Ellie finishes up in the bathroom leaving her sisters behind, and agreeing to meet them in the dressing room.

When she goes in she sees Lauren; Lauren speaks to her and she returns the greeting. Then Ellie says "if you're looking for Marcus he's in the sanctuary with Brandon." She replies "thanks but I was actually looking for you."

The look on Ellie's face is priceless; Lauren responds "I just want to talk." Ellie replies "okay what do you want to talk about?" She replies "I want you to know that I am sorry for my actions. I was deceptive and selfish, and you didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I know it's almost 20 years later; but I really am sorry, and hope you can forgive me. That decision is just one of the many that have come back to bite me later; some choices are worse than others."

Ellie takes in her words; it's quite obvious she has some regrets, and she is trying to come to terms with them. Ellie decides to reward her for her effort to make things right. But first she wants to set her straight. She says "thanks Lauren I appreciate your apology, and I accept it. But you should know I forgave you long ago; for what it's worth it wasn't all your fault. Yes your actions were wrong; but I take responsibility for not fighting for my relationship, it's a lesson learned."

Lauren is floored by her response; she doesn't know how to take it. One she thought she'd be happy to hear about the demise of their marriage, kind of like an I told you so moment. Two she can't believe she gave in so easily. Ellie sees her struggling with it. Lauren asks "how can you forgive me so easily?"

Ellie replies "because I have moved on Lauren, and accepted things for what they are. I can't move on if I hold on to the anger; I had to let go and let God take over my thoughts about the situation. I am still dealing with some aspects of this; but forgiving you isn't one of them."

Lauren says "I thought you'd be happy my marriage was in trouble; I surely deserved to have things fall apart." Ellie replies "Lauren I don't like what you did; but I would never root for the end of your marriage. In fact I pray that you and Marcus can reach some type of resolution; you have four kids to care for, it's hard with two parents, and worse with just one."

She replies in disbelief "wow thank you Ellie; you're a good person, and a good friend. I surely could use a good friend right now." Although Ellie wants to be helpful to Lauren; she knows that being a friend to her right now isn't an option. So she replies "thanks I try to be. But I must admit Lauren; while I wish you well with whatever you're struggling with. I can't commit to being friends with you."

The look on her face tells Ellie Lauren wasn't surprised; "I'm sorry I am just really lost right now" she says. Ellie feels her pain and again wants to help; but is guarded to a degree. She feels a nudge to show compassion; as she says "Lauren the best thing I can do is commit to praying for you and your family. I also recommend maybe talking to a therapist, and praying about the issue yourself." Lauren understands her position and says "thanks Ellie I appreciate your kindness; it's more than I'd show me if I were you."

Being mean to her isn't going to change anything; it serves no purpose. It dawns on Ellie to be friendly by giving her advice. "Lauren you've asked for forgiveness from me, and I am sure from Marcus. But have you forgiven yourself yet?" She replies "I don't think so." Ellie responds "I don't believe you have, and that's a major issue. Until you forgive yourself it doesn't matter if others forgive you. You must accept what you've done, and move through it so you can move on."

Despite her inability to be friends with Lauren; she feels like she's given her some verbal tools to help her. The look on Lauren's face reflects this as well; she appears to be calmer, and more settled.

She replies "thanks again Ellie; I will work on forgiving myself. I guess for this and everything else." Ellie says "everyone is worthy of forgiveness Lauren; they just don't always receive it." Lauren nods her head in agreement; they both hear the choir coming down the hall.

Lauren says "well I'd better go; I hope you have a great show." Ellie replies "thanks take care of yourself." She leaves out the opposite door before Marcus and the other come in. As they line up she takes a breath, and prepares to march. Liv and Zoe stand in front and behind her; the group says a prayer before marching out to the stage.


	300. Chapter 300

The performance begins and the mood in the sanctuary is immensely spiritually uplifting; the crowd is involved from the moment the first note is played. The power of the holy spirit moves through the crowd, as people get out of their seats and come to the alter to praise and worship. Song by song more people are touched and moved by the words.

As their family looks on with pride they perform "Take me to the king" as a trio. Their performance is absolutely flawless; all three ladies show up and show out. Their parents and grandparents are ecstatic; as Liv closes out the song she sees the faces of her family.

Her grandfather's eyes are filled with tears along with the rest of the family, and she sees Fitz beaming with pride. He's grinning and clapping; as all three of them take their bow together, and assimilate back into the choir for the next selection.

Every selection is just as powerful as the next; the anointing on the moment is unmistakable. Every song performed is flawless and moving; the pitches and tone are perfect, and all the notes are on key. From every aspect each vocalist hits his or her mark. From Marcus' solo through his sons performances, until Ellie's solo the spiritual feeling is overwhelming. Ellie's rendition of "The battle is not yours" gets her a standing ovation. She closes the show as strong as it started, and everyone was touched by the performance.

The moment was special and is certainly one to remember; as they all take a bow and leave the stage. The feeling is unbelievable; they all feel eternally blessed and moved by the experience. Liv and her sisters are thrilled at the turnout as well as the overall experience.

As they remove their robes in the dressing room Marcus comes in to thank everyone for their participation. They say a prayer and everyone is dismissed; Ellie sees Marcus talking to his sons congratulating them. She sees the pride in his eyes, and she's happy for him.

As the crowd thins out Liv goes to the bathroom, Ellie and Zoe go to meet the family, and wait for Liv. But half way down the hall Ellie realizes she forgot her phone. So she tells Zoe to go ahead if Liv comes out before she gets back. She will meet them in the front hall. When she arrives in the dressing room she sees her phone sitting on the counter top. As she looks to her left she sees Jayson and Marcus talking. It completely shocks her.

She doesn't know what to make of the scenario; she ducks into the opposite hall when she sees Jayson coming back into the room. She steps back into the room when she sees him leave, and Marcus walks back into the room too.

She calls his name "Marcus." He looks over and sees her "why are you out in the back hall" he asks." She replies "I ducked out there when I saw Jayson. Why were you two talking?" He sees the fear in her eyes and says "calm down Ellie; he needed closure."

She replies "what?" He says "in a nutshell he's scared that you're going to leave him for me. He knows how we feel about each other; he just needed to know that I wasn't pursuing you."

She asks "and that was it?" He smiles as he says "yeah that was it. No punches thrown, no curse words used. Not even a harsh tone. He's a good guy Ellie, and he loves you; you made a good choice." She replies "thank you Marcus; he is a good guy." They share a stare; he sees she's calm now, and breathing normally.

"You really love him huh?" She replies "yes I do. He's a great husband, and wonderful father." He responds "I have no doubt about that Ellie, you deserve nothing less." She replies "so you two ended things well?" He replies "yeah we shook hands, and he left." She can't believe what she's hearing. Between her conversation with Lauren, and seeing Jayson and Marcus talking; she feels like she's losing her mind.

"I feel like I am stuck in a bad episode of punked." He laughs as he asks "why?" She says "because Lauren and I talked today too." He looks at her with some surprise as he asks "how did it go?"

She sighs as she says "it was peaceful; she apologized, and asked if we could be friends." He gave her a questionable look and she replied "I let her down easy; I think she's just struggling and needs someone to lean on." He replies "that's probably true; hopefully her mother can help her."

She feels the need to ask "is it really that bad between you two Marc? I mean does it really have to be over?" He takes a breath as he says "yeah it does El, and one day I will be able to explain why. But for now trust me there's no coming back from this one, and she knows it." Ellie wonders if he's letting his emotions get the best of him.

She asks "are you sure this isn't anger or resentment talking?" He appreciates her concern; but feels like he needs to put her worries to rest. This isn't an irrational response he's thought this through long and hard. He says to her "El I am not angry at her I am just done; we both need to move on for both of our sakes. I wish I could be more specific but I can't just trust me." She shakes her head in agreement, and decides to let it go.

He knows they need to get going before their absences are noticed; he says "well we'd better get going El." She looks at him with sadness in her eyes; he picks up on it and says "I know I will miss you too. But we will always have music and friendship." He could always read her mind; she replies "yes we will always have music, friendship, and love."

He smiles at her it's the first time she's admitted she still loves him to him. He says "El I want you to know; I know you're in love with me; just as I will always be in love with you too." She has tears in her eyes as he strokes her face. He sees her pain and it hurts him. He sighs as he says "like I said before I'm not going to interfere with your marriage, I really do want you to be happy, and I wish you all of the happiness possible, even if it's not with me."

She closes her eyes as his words registers, her tears fall. There's the reality of the situation. They will always be in love with each other; but can never be together, they are destined to be star crossed lovers. She knows this to be a fact, and has to accept it. "Don't cry El; it's okay. The memories of us will always keep us connected. My heart will always beat for you, and yours for me." She suddenly feels an air of emotion propelling her forward; in the moment it was now or never.


	301. Chapter 301

She touches his face as she says "always; you'll always be my first love." He sings with a smile a line from their song "My First Love" by Avant and Ke Ke Wyatt "you and only you" as she finishes "my first love and my only love." The song of their youth; the song that played the first time they made love. She puts her arms around his neck; as he pulls her close wrapping his arms around her waist, and she doesn't stop him, as they share the most perfect goodbye kiss.

The kiss feels like it lasts forever; when it ends he wipes her tears from her face, and they share a smile. "Are you okay?" She replies "yes I am now, and I am not sorry." He responds "good me either; if he ever messes up El." She responds "you'll be the first call I make."

After sharing one last kiss he walks her back to the hall leading to the sanctuary; they embrace, and take in each other's scent's as they part. He goes the opposite direction. She watches him walk away, and he looks back as he turns the corner. They smile at each other once more, and then she steps into the bathroom to clean up her face.

After fixing her make-up she looks at herself in the mirror without reservation. She knows that her actions were indeed wrong, but she can't bring herself to feel guilty about them. Just as Jayson needed closure so did she; she knows her and Marcus are done now. They have said their final goodbye.

As she comes out of the bathroom, she sees Liv. "Hey I've been looking for you." She replies "I'm sorry I had to come back for my phone then got caught up talking, and I was heading back to meet you all."

Liv smiles at her and says "I understand; it's easy to get caught up." Nothing else needed to be said; in that moment Ellie knew Liv was aware of who she was talking to. It was going to be the thing they didn't talk about; because it was what it was, and nothing was going to change it.

When they walk into the reception hall Liv says "look who I found." Everyone cheers, and her family spends several minutes loving on her and hugging her. She thought she'd feel guilty or upset, but no she didn't. She carried on throughout the interaction with her family and Jayson with no apprehension.

She was happy to see Jayson's face; he was smiling and holding a dozen roses for her; apparently he, Fitz, and Andrew got them each flowers. It was a sweet thought and token of affection. After giving her the flowers he says "babe you looked and sounded amazing."

She smiles as she accepts the flowers, and says "thank you" as they share an embrace and a sweet kiss. As they look into each other's eyes they both feel complete, and settled.

When they arrive at the house the scene is perfect; the tree is lit, the kids are playing, and the adults are eating and talking. They all talk about their favorite parts of the evening; favorite performers, and speakers. The laughs and jokes are plentiful and fun. Liv looks at Fitz as he smiles at her; they are enjoying their time immensely, sitting next to each other flirting, and giggling.

Their silliness is broken by her grandfather asking "when are you all leaving Liv?" She replies "the plan is to leave on Sunday; unless duty calls earlier." Fitz interjects jokingly "are you ready for us to go Ray?" He replies "no not at all Fitz; just figuring out how much longer my grandbabies will be here." Liv smiles as she says "awe we are going to miss you too papaw. Won't we sisters?" They both reply "yes we will."

After dinner Ellie and Jayson put the kids to bed while the others set up win lose or draw and charades. After they get the baths done for all the kids, and then story time for the boys quickly they get ready to join the others. But before they get ready to go downstairs Jayson says "I want to talk to you." She replies "okay what's up?" He replies "I talked to Marcus today." She gives him a look of surprise despite her knowing already.

"Really why?" He replies with a sigh "I needed to get some things off my chest and clear the air." She asks "did it help?" He replies "yeah it did. I didn't think I'd be able to keep my cool. But I did and we had a good talk." He moves in closer to her as he says "I feel like that situation is truly behind us, and I was wondering if you were still interested in having another baby." She is surprised by his reaction; "wow another baby. I know I talked about it before. But now that I am looking into working as a vocal coach I don't think we should do it."

She sees the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jayson I thought we both saw that as a fleeting thought." He tries to rebound as if he's okay with it as he says "that's okay I only wanted to do it if you were still looking to do it." She asks "are you sure you're okay with us not having any more kids?" He responds "yeah just because we are not trying to get pregnant; it doesn't mean we can't have fun practicing." She smiles at him as they share a kiss that ultimately leads to them having a quick moment of lust.

Their moment is brief; but satisfying, as they return to the group trying not to appear obvious. However, Jayson is busted by Evelyn when she asks; "Jayson why is your shirt backwards?" Everyone starts laughing as Zoe says "I told yawl they were gone too long to be tending to the kids." They laugh off the embarrassment and spend the rest of the evening relaxing with family after Jayson fixes his shirt.

As they call it a night; everyone goes to their respective rooms, love is in the air. As Liv brushes her teeth before bed; she hears commotion coming from Zoe's room that lets her know Andrew has decided to give in. Liv claps softly and laughs cheering Zoe on; she's glad she's getting what she needs. As she steps into the hall she sees Ellie coming down the hall. "Working over-time huh sissy?" Says Liv with a grin; Ellie laughs as she says "yes mam doing what I do."

They laugh as they say goodnight. As Liv enters the bedroom she sees Fitz sitting up in bed shirtless looking at his phone. She smiles at him as she removes her robe and walks toward the bed. He looks up at her as she approaches; "hey there sexy" he says admiring her white sheer maternity teddy. She grins as she sees his eyes enlarge to the size of saucers, and she says "I love it when you're naked and waiting for me." She also loves how he looks at her, and how she turns him on. Six months pregnant with twins, and he makes her feel like she's her pre baby size and weight.


	302. Chapter 302

She'd heard about husbands losing interest in sex when their wives are pregnant; but clearly that isn't happening here. His unconditional love for her makes her love and want him more than ever. As he takes her hand helping her into bed he licks his lips, and his erection springs free from under the covers. He sees her looking down at him and says "do you see something you want?" She replies "yes I do and I want it bad."

He grins as he asks "how do you want it baby?" She grins at him as she quickly positions herself atop him, and before he can respond she has him trapped between her jaws. He leans back guided by complete rhapsody of pleasure. He's moaning "oh baby MMMM" he didn't think she would do this here. She knows how loud he gets when she pleases him orally; she's no doubt trying to pay him back, for making her scream in their previous sessions.

He feels her working her magic and he's taken from the start; there's nothing he can do, but enjoy it. He's moaning and grunting as quiet as possible; she hears his struggle to remain quiet. So she knows she has to amp up her technique; she quickly increases her hand motions, and tightens her suction. The simultaneous stimulation sends him on a thrusting frenzy; he watches as her lips dance atop his tip, and then she deep throats him.

He can't slow her down she's sucking the life out of him, and it feels damn good. He's moaning her name nonstop, and she knows he's close. He wants to let go as bad as she wants him too; with one final swirl of her tongue he grips her head as she bobs up and down.

She syncs her head pace with his thrusts, and three strokes later she receives his explosion gleefully. His release is delicious, she doesn't waste a drop. She even continues to massage him so he can regain his erection.

His moans intensify as he says "oh damn I love you baby" she replies "mmm I love you too. I want to feel you baby; get hard for me." Like pressing a button her work pays off; his erection is primed and ready for action. She looks up at him, and he grins at her as he says "come here." She scurries up his body and kisses him deeply; but as they kiss he grips her ass and pulls her down onto him. She moans "oh yeah oh God MMM." His erection is stellar and she's as wet as can be; their current states are making both of them very happy.

As she pulls the straps on her nightie down; he's squeezing her enlarged breasts as she works her hips. The more he squeezes her breasts the hotter and wetter she gets. "OOOOh squeezem baby." He's squeezes them energetically and she thrusts mightily.

She's grunting and moaning; her wetness has doubled, and she's chasing her climax. "Oh baby its so good; oh my God Fitz." He agrees with her; its damn good, he doesn't want to stop. But he's on the cusp of exploding; he moans her name "Oh Livy baby work it baby." She moans "you like that daddy?" He replies "oh yeah mami. Don't stop." She feels his pulsations picking up as her walls begin to tighten; she's ready to blow with him. "Oh yeah I'm close baby; oh I'm so close."

He responds "oh baby me too oh oh "she feels his back arch as hers does too. She shares his disbelief of how good it feels as they both release together. She bites her bottom lip and he does too; they try to muffle the noise as best they can.

She collapses onto him a sweaty mess and unable to catch her breath. The babies are moving like crazy. When she catches her breath she says "I think we are keeping the babies up." He replies "they should be used to it by now" as he strokes her back, and they both laugh. She then says "is it good for our kids to know their parents are freaks?" He replies "yeah until they learn to talk." She laughs at his silliness as she dismounts, and snuggles up to him.

As they kiss romantically she feels him getting excited; she begins to stroke him, which always gets him going. "MMMM somebody is ready for round two huh?" She laughs as she says "absolutely." They share a kiss as he climbs atop her sliding between her legs. She adjusts her body to receive him, as he touches her belly he feels the babies moving. She smiles at him and then laughs as he says "sorry kids mommy and daddy aren't done yet."

He kisses her again and she again begins to stroke his love stick; he's at full mass, but she loves to feel the strength of his erection. Just touching him turns her on beyond belief; her wetness intensifies just with the anticipation of him entering her. He sees the lust in her eyes as she massages him incredibly well; he's beyond ready, but her touch is amazing. He almost doesn't want her to stop; but his desire to be inside her is unyielding.

As he lifts her left leg he enters her smoothly and abruptly, the impact makes her gasp, and then smile. He moans from the start; the rainforest of wetness she has created has him in a world of pleasure immediately. He's moving with purpose and strength; she's enjoying his thrusts, and her view from beneath. His chest, his abs, his arms; good Lord he's fine, and he's all mine she thinks.

As the sweat forms on his brow and chest, he leans down to kiss her; he hears her moans and knows she is close to the edge. "MMMM so good" she says; he moans in her ear "MMMMM cum for me baby" he says as he licks her neck, and sucks on her ear lobe.

Her thrusts pick up and her grip on him increases; she moans "oh damn oh Fitz." He knows she's turning the corner, and he's not far behind. He's enjoying her thrusts and her grip on his ass; he's smiling at her as she grabs it pulling him into her harder. They are both grunting, moaning, and sweating as they thrust and thrust as they barrel down the road of orgasm. Soon their arousals hit the wall and shatter as they fall into nirvana together.

Completely spent after his multiple orgasmic explosion he falls beside her; they both lay panting and unable to move crippled by spasms. Minutes later he strokes her forehead and they share a stare and a smile. As she settles into him they share a kiss; "today was a great day" he says.

She replies "yeah it was really special; thanks for helping put up the Christmas decorations with my dad. That was really nice of you babe." He replies "you're welcome babe. I enjoyed it. I helped Uncle Lawrence all the time at the ranch."


	303. Chapter 303

She smiles at him and gives him a kiss; that's all well and good babe; but a man of your stature doing that is beyond sweet, so again thank you." He sees the gratitude and love in her eyes, and he appreciates it. "You're welcome babe; it was my pleasure. But the best part of the day was you and your sister's performing. It was fantastic baby."

She smiles at him as she says "I agree it was a great moment; the look on papaw's face was priceless. Actually the looks on all of your faces was pretty special." He replies "I was so proud of you babe; you looked amazing and sounded even better." She smiles as she says "thank you babe; it felt amazing."

He replies "you're welcome beautiful. I am just glad the day ended without incident; with Jayson and Marcus having a discussion, I thought surely things could go wrong." Liv looks at him with shock on her face; "what are you talking about?" Fitz explains that Jayson and Marcus had a talk about the situation. Liv is dumbfounded; Ellie didn't mention anything about it. Maybe she doesn't know she thinks to herself.

Fitz sees her in thought and asks "what's wrong Liv?" She replies "Ellie didn't tell me about them talking; I wonder if she knows. What did they talk about?" He responds "I don't know word for word; but according to Jayson they cleared the air. He let Marcus know that he was fighting for his wife and marriage. He said Marcus respected that and let him know he has no intentions of coming after her. He respects them being married despite how he feels about her." Liv says "oh my God Marcus said that to him?"

Fitz smiles as he says "that's what he told Andrew and I; it shocked me too. But I get it if it were you I'd have the balls to do the same thing, whether I was Marcus or Jayson. But I don't think I'd be Marcus anyway." She asks "why not?" He responds "because I would've fought for you from the start; so you never would've met Jayson or if you did you'd already be my wife." She smiles at him as he says "I will never let you go Liv; you are mine forever and always, and I am yours."

His expression of love is sweet and special; they share kisses, and lay together for a minute as he yawns. She laughs as she says "it's sleepy time huh?" He responds "yes master can your sex slave rest now?" She laughs as she says "yes until morning." He grins as he says "I'll be looking forward to it." He sees she is still in thought mode and asks "are you okay Liv?" She replies "yeah I am okay; I just wonder if Ellie knows they spoke or not. Or why she didn't tell me."

He pulls her face up to his as he says "today was quite busy babe; maybe she didn't have a chance. It's not exactly something she could've bought up at dinner." She replies "true but it's surprising that it happened, and went so well too." He replies "it's an impossible situation Liv, and all anyone can do is make the best of it." She responds "impossible is right; my head's still spinning just thinking about it."

"I agree Liv but it's not that complicated; the reality is she's happily married to Jayson, so all Marcus can do is step back if she's not looking to leave. Jayson just had to let him know the deal man to man; the fact that all went well, speaks to both of their character. I am impressed with both of them; Jayson said although they were both passionate about their positions, it never got out of hand. They even shook hands." Liv replies in awe "wow that is impressive you're right. But she and I have to talk about this for sure."

He smiles as he looks at her; he finds the closeness between her and her sisters cute. Then he says "I am sure she knows Liv, because Jayson didn't say it in confidence. So I am sure she will tell you tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep, so I am energized for our morning sessions." She laughs as she says "oh yeah that and turkey day is tomorrow's focus and highlight." He laughs at her as he says "sex and food huh?" She replies "those are the absolute essentials baby." They share a laugh as they kiss once more, and then settle into their sleeping position, as they fall asleep dreaming about turkey day and sex on the horizon.

The morning catches everyone on different schedules. Before everyone gets up; Evelyn and Barbara are up prepping some sides to go into the oven, as well as doing some last minute baking. Barbara suddenly had the desire to make an apple cobbler, and a peach cobbler. As they work in the kitchen playing Motown music, baking, and talking like every holiday. The smells of their labor fill the house giving everyone in the house a smile, as they awake to the heavenly scents.

The morning finds Liv and Fitz still cuddled up sleeping. As she awakes she sees the time and smells the luring scent of a bakery in the air, with a hint of Motown playing in the background. The smell and sounds make her smile, it's the smell and sound of home. Her next thought is of her sisters. She knows she was supposed to go run with them this morning. But she can't bring herself to get up.

Between recovering from their break of dawn sessions a bit ago, and pregnancy she is beat, and tucked in nicely in Fitz's arms. So she decides to stay in bed with her love; knowing her sisters will understand. She's curious about Ellie, but figures she can find out the details later from her or Zoe.

If there was a problem she would've told her by now for sure. As she moves a bit Fitz does too repositioning, and without opening his eyes pulls her closer. She's asked him about his possessiveness of her as they sleep; he claims ignorance of it. Not that she minds; in his arms is where she always wants to be, so she drifts back off to sleep snuggled up with her man.

It's 8:00am and Zoe is walking back into the bedroom fully dressed and ready for her run with Ellie. She pauses in the hallway listening to the music coming from the kitchen and the smells filling the air. So good to be home she thinks to herself. When she opens the door to her room; she sees a naturally tanned skinned shirtless Andrew lying in bed barely covered by the sheet. His pecks and Abs are so damn sexy she can barely focus.

As she stares at him she bites her bottom lip, and moans a little; the temptation to crawl back into with him is strong. But she doesn't want to leave her sister hanging; nonetheless she is reminiscing a bit about their evening. He surely made up for them not being intimate since they have been here until last night.

It was well worth the wait, and his sex skills is just another reason why he's got her on lock. As she grabs her phone off the charger by the bed and her ear buds, he wakes up and reaches for her. She screams playfully, as he pulls her into the bed; she's giggling as he kisses her neck.


	304. Chapter 304

"Where are you going baby?" She replies "I am going for a run with Ellie; I told you that last night." He responds "I can think of some other ways to raise your heartrate." As he licks her neck she feels her arousal starting to rise, and she feels his hand sliding down into her pants, and down to her honeypot. "Oh God Drew" she moans.

They kiss deeply and for a moment she forgets about her run; his touch and his kiss are winning her over. She begins stripping, and he helps her as he asks "what about your run?" She smiles as she grabs her phone sending Ellie a message telling her she needs about a half hour.

She gets a reply back quickly, and she smiles at him saying "you've got 30 minutes counsellor." He replies with a smile "I perform best under pressure" as he slides on the condom. She sees he's prepared and lies in wait for his assault on her lady parts.

As he removes her sports bra she says "I'll be the judge of that." As he raises up on his knees sliding between her legs; she marvels at his body, and licks her lips. He appreciates her lust for him and enjoys it, as he marvels at her perfectly sculpted body as well. They share a kiss that relights their fires, and pushes them into lustfully captivating sex.

As Ellie stands in the bathroom the sounds coming through the wall vent tell her perhaps 30 minutes is an underestimation by Zoe. Clearly Andrew is putting in work, and her sister is enjoying his talents. As she goes back to the bedroom passing by Liv's room it's silent; she knows they are probably still sleeping. She also notices the wonderful smells and sounds coming from downstairs. Breathing the smells in and dancing a little to Al Green "Let's stay together" as she goes back into her room.

The sight of her man still in bed and naked is a pleasant one; his body has always been absolutely perfect. Whoever said older men were not attractive clearly never met her beau. His smooth caramel complexion against the crisp white sheets, and rippling muscles makes her moan and smile. He takes pride in his body, and so does she. He is absolutely gorgeous from his bald head, and hazel eyes to his feet.

She remembers the first time she saw his feet; she'd never met a man with pretty feet. But yes they exist. As she marvels at him he awakes; "hey there beautiful. What are you staring at?" She replies "good morning; I am gawking at my sexy husband." He laughs at her as he reaches for her noticing she's fully dressed.

She removes her shoes and climbs into bed, and into his arms. "I thought you'd be gone already for your run." She replies "that was the plan; but we hit a snag with Zoe. She's taking a little longer to get dressed." He laughs as he says "so Andrew finally relented huh?"

She laughs as well as she says "yeah and it sounds like he's making up for lost time this morning." He responds "I can't blame him; it doesn't sound like a bad idea." She smiles as she says "I agree." As they share a kiss; she finds herself naked in record time, and she climbs atop her Mt Rushmore of a man. Allowing him to please her immensely just as he did all night the night before. His touch, his kiss, his stroke are all nothing short of amazing as their love morning love sessions; though short in time, isn't short on passion or feeling amazing.

After they finish he says "I love you so much baby." She replies "I love you too; are you okay?" He replies "yeah I am okay; I guess I am still coming down off of yesterday. That talk really did me some good. I feel renewed and ready to move forward with us. Even if you won't give me another baby;" he says jokingly.

She smiles at him she says "I agree yesterday was full of emotion, and it served us both well. I also had a talk with Lauren." He sits up as he asks "really about what?" She replies "she wanted to discuss the situation and clear the air; the tenseness between us was high initially. But we worked it out; I wished her well and she did the same to me. It was all very simple and sweet, but it made both of us feel better; we got closure."

He responds "yeah that's how it worked for me too; I have closure now." They share a smile and a kiss as her phone buzzes; she looks at it and its Zoe. Ellie laughs as she says "looks like Zoe is almost ready; so I am going to go wash up."

He replies "okay I will be here; she responds "I wish you could stay naked for me." He responds "that may be doable unless your parents need me to do something for them. She smiles as she says "thank you for being so good to them and being the great man that you are babe. I don't tell you enough; but I am very grateful for you."

He is taken by her words and touched; "you're more than welcome Ellie; I love you baby, for you I'd do anything." She smiles knowing he truly would do anything for them without question. They share one last kiss as she goes to wash up and redress. When she exits the bathroom she goes back in their room to grab her phone and earbuds, and kisses Jayson goodbye as he watches television.

As she walks past Zoe's room the door opens and she sees a sleeping Andrew half uncovered. Zoe says "oh wow sorry I didn't realize you were right there sissy." Ellie smiles as she says "no worries; damn I see why your late." They both laugh as Zoe closes the door and smiles as she says "honey you don't know the half of it."

As they go downstairs they see their mother and grandmother sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee. They trade good morning greetings, and kisses, as Zoe and Ellie sit down to eat power bowls before they leave. Barbara says "where's Liv I thought she was going too?" Zoe and Ellie look at each other, as Zoe says "nah I think pregnancy has her whipped." Evelyn replies "I'd say it's between the pregnancy and Fitz." They all laugh playfully.

As the ladies finish their fruit, yogurt, and granola power bowls; Ellie asks "where's grandpa and daddy?" Barbara replies "they are in the den watching television. Where are your men?" They look at each other, and then at their mother smiling; her mother and grandmother start laughing as her grandmother says "that's right girls do them, and then leave them too tired to do anything else."


	305. Chapter 305

They laugh loudly and enjoyably before Ellie and Zoe head out the door. Just before they get ready to leave Ellie asks "mama have you checked on the kids?" She smiles as she says "what kind of grandma do you take me for?"

Ellie replies "I'm sorry mama I know you did; it's a habit I am not used to letting go of the rains yet." She laughs at her daughter as she says "I know baby girl; as a mother you never stop worrying even if you know they are safe."

Her grandmother agrees and says "they are fine child; the boys are still sleeping Jaylen is lying in her crib singing and playing with her toys, her favorite past time; I just changed her and fed her, so she is dry and happy." Ellie smiles as she says "thanks ladies I appreciate your help. We will be back." They trade goodbye's and Zoe and Ellie leave out.

They get in her mother's car and drive to the park for their run; as they get out Zoe says "grandma is a nut; but I love her." Ellie replies "yeah she is something else; I want to be like her when I get older." Zoe smiles as she asks "do you think her and papaw still do it?" Ellie almost spits out her water as she says "eeeewww Zoe seriously." They both crack up laughing as Zoe says "come on it's a valid question."

Ellie replies "not one that I have ever pondered for fear of going blind; but I guess it's possible. Lord knows our parents haven't stopped." Zoe agrees "yeah I don't know which is worse hearing them now or when we were kids." Ellie responds "I say now because we know exactly what they are doing; as kids we kind of knew. But now it's definite." Zoe replies "agreed."

As they finish stretching they begin to run; the air is crisp and cool. But it's not cold out just a chill in the air, and the surface of the track is dry. The smell of fall is in the air; there are a line of apple trees just beyond the fence, so the smell of apples is fragrant. They both have their earbuds in and enjoying their music as they run; it's a very relaxing environment.

After finishing their mile run and two mile walk session they do a cool down lap without their earbuds. During their exercise they both were in thought. Ellie was thinking about yesterday; her goodbye moment with Marcus, and her renewal of commitment with Jayson. She also thought about her new business opportunity of vocal coaching. She is excited about her prospects, and can't wait to get started.

Zoe thought about her upcoming project; it's going well, but she is a little worried about its success. She also thought about how well she and Andrew are doing; it's been a long time since she's been in a healthy relationship. Every man she's been with has been ridiculously flawed; but all of Andrew's flaws are acceptable, and she's loving him more and more every day.

She also thinks of her family and how blessed she is to be a part of such a great group. Her mind then goes to yesterday; how fun the performance was, how well they did, and lastly she thought about Ellie. How different Ellie was when they left the church; she knows something happened, but she isn't sure what it was. Now was the time to ask her.

As they finish their last lap Ellie says "that was a great work out; thanks for coming with me sissy." Zoe replies "no problem thanks for asking me. I appreciate it." They share a smile as Ellie asks "what's on your mind Zoe?" She responds "well since you asked; what happened with you and Marcus yesterday?" Ellie looks at her with some surprise as she asks "what do you mean?" Zoe smirks at her and says "come on Ellie something happened between you and Marcus; you were different after we left the church. I saw the way you two looked at each other. It felt final."

Ellie thinks to herself; her sister is very perceptive. She answers "that was it Zoe; we said goodbye to each other. Like a final goodbye we never got to have when we broke up." Zoe asks "did you kiss him?" Ellie breathes and then says "yes we kissed twice." She sees the look on Zoe's face and says "please don't judge me Zoe; you don't understand where I am and what I am going through." Zoe responds "I am not judging you Ellie. I am trying to understand how the first kiss was gloom and doom; but this one was somehow the beginning to something great. You're acting like you hit the lottery or something here." Ellie hears her sister's frustration; she's trying to understand, and she appreciates her effort. But she knows it's something that may only make sense in her head, and not to others.

"Zoe I wish I could help you understand where I am mentally and emotionally concerning this. But I can't. I can't do that because it's something that makes sense to me, but may not make sense to you, and I am okay with that." Zoe replies "I can see you're settled with this sissy, and I am happy for you in that regard. But I am just trying to wrap my head around this myself too that's all. I am not judging you I promise."

Ellie's reply surprises Zoe. "I can appreciate your concern and effort to understand this Zoe, as well as you not judging me. I honestly wouldn't be mad if you did judge me for it. Because my actions were wrong, and it was cheating, there is no doubt about it." Zoe looks at her with some confusion, and Ellie tries to help her a bit more by her next statement.

"Zoe the best thing I can say to you is that the first kiss at the party was one of pure lust, which elicited great guilt and shame for me. But the second kiss yesterday was one of necessity to close a chapter in my life, I thought was closed; but clearly it wasn't because I'd never dealt with it to completion. I was robbed of that opportunity until yesterday."

Zoe is starting to understand her sister's position; but she's curious about the end result. "So where does this leave things with you and Jayson? Do you still love Marcus?" As they walk to the car preparing to drive home Ellie says "me and Jayson are as in love as ever Zoe; he talked to Marcus yesterday to clear the air and I spoke to Lauren." Zoe's eyes almost pop out of her head. Ellie laughs at her as she says "what the what what?"

Ellie sighs as she says "it wasn't planned; but Jayson talked to Marcus after the performance. He told me afterwards. Actually both of them told me they spoke and the story is the same. They cleared the air; Jayson let him know that he wasn't going to let me go, and Marcus told him that he didn't have to worry he wasn't pursuing me."

Zoe says "wait they had a conversation in person and nobody fought?" She smiles as she says "yeah they did, and I saw them talking unbeknownst to Jayson, so I can say they both were on their best behavior. I could tell the moment was intense; but that was to be expected. Nonetheless no blows were thrown.


	306. Chapter 306

Zoe says "oh my damn I would've passed out or ran. No way I could've witnessed that. Weren't you scared sissy?" Ellie smiles at her and pauses for a moment before saying "actually I was a little scared at first. But seeing Jayson fight for me showed how much he loves me and our family. Seeing Marcus stand toe to toe with Jayson, who no doubt was proclaiming his love for me.

But is willing to back off because he knows I want to stay married to Jayson, despite how I feel about him, made everything clear in that moment." Zoe asks "how did it become clear sissy? Seems like it was total chaos in the moment." She laughs as she says I know it sounds crazy; but both instances helped me know what I needed to do. I knew I needed to say goodbye to Marcus, and I knew I needed to cling to Jayson, and it wasn't because it was the right thing to do. It was because I love my husband, and he is my future not Marcus."

Zoe asks "so you're not in love with Marcus anymore?" Ellie smiles as she says "to the contrary Zoe I love him with all of my heart, and now probably more." Zoe says "girl you're killing me here." Ellie smiles at her as she says "Zoe I thought that Marcus was just my first love; but seeing him again, and experiencing everything I went through taught me that he was, and is the love of my life, and that's okay."

Zoe says "and this is a good thing you're saying, despite being married to Jayson?" She responds "yes because before this experience I didn't believe that a person could be in love with more than one person at a time. I thought people who said that, were just looking for a way to justify cheating. However, now I get it. I now know it's possible to love more than one person at a time.

I am just fortunate enough to be in love with two great men, who both have my best interest at heart. Jayson knows how I feel about Marcus but loves me anyway and wants a life with me. Marcus is willing to walk away, and let me have the life I have chosen with another man. Still knowing that my heart beats for him, and his heart beats for me. We will always be each other's one great love of each other's lives, and that is how it has to be."

Zoe sits back listening to her sister as they sit in the car post work out. She is caught up and caught off guard by what she has learned about her sister. But after all of that she also understands her. As they sit in silence for a moment Ellie knows Zoe is trying to process everything she's laid out to her. So she gives her some time.

A moment later Zoe asks "so this was about closure for both you and Jayson. You both got closure right?" Ellie smiles as she says "exactly Zoe we both did. As for talking with Lauren; I think that gave her closure too. She was waiting for my forgiveness, but really she needed to forgive herself first so she could move on. Regardless of whether I or Marcus forgave her she still needed to let it go for herself too."

Zoe nods as she says "yeah mama always says that we are our own worst critics; nobody can destroy us like ourselves." Ellie says "amen sissy. So you got it now?" Zoe smiles as she says "yes child I got it, and again I will say Bold and the Beautiful, has nothing on you honey." As they put on their seatbelts, and pull away she and Ellie share a laugh at her joke. As they drive she says "now do I have to tell you not to say anything Zoe?" Zoe laughs as she says "no you don't sissy; mum is the word I promise. I am happy that you found your happy sissy; it's good to see you smiling again." She replies "thanks sissy; it's good to smile genuinely."

As they turn down the street Zoe asks "so you and Marcus are completely done huh?" Ellie says "yes Zoe we are; no more kissing or contact of any kind. I already deleted his number from my phone." She replies "good idea; you don't need any temptations."

She responds "I agree; it helps we both are on the same page about this too. So he wasn't pressuring me or anything; I was a willing participant on every level." Zoe is glad to hear her sister is taking responsibility for her actions, and not blaming anyone. This makes it more likely for her sister to truly deal with the situation completely, and move forward as she plans.

When they get to the house the kids are up watching television in the living room, and Jaylen is sitting in her play pen playing with her toys. Evelyn and Barbara are now working on the ham and the smell in the house has shifted from bakery to savory.

The smell of collard greens are permeating the air. Ellie and Zoe speak to the kids and their grandmother and mother. They find out Fitz and Liv just got up, and will be down shortly; they ate breakfast in bed. Jayson and Andrew are also up; both are in separate bathrooms showering, and their father and grandfather are prepping the fried turkey kit outside. "Was your exercise good" asks her mother."

Zoe replies "yeah it was good. Did you need any help cooking mama?" Evelyn says "we can always use more hands girlie; but not until after you shower." They all laugh as Zoe says "I know mama we will both shower and come down to help" as her and Ellie go upstairs to shower and change.

When they go into their rooms they are each surprised by their men coming in just after them. Ellie turns to see Jayson come in dressed in a robe. "Hey babe; did you have a good run?" She replies "yeah it was good; Zoe is a beast on the track. She kept up the whole way, and even challenged me some." He laughs as he says "baby sis gave you a run for your money huh?" She replies "yeah somewhat; but I held my own. I see you couldn't wait for me to get back."

He thinks for a moment and then says "oh you mean naked; yeah I tried babe, but the kids got up. So I figured I'd get up too. Your mom and grandmother are cooking. So I didn't want them to be in the way." She smiles as she says "awe such a good daddy." As he takes her in his arms he says "yeah and I plan to be a good papi to you later." She grins as they share a sweet and sensual kiss. He lets her go so he can dress and go be with the kids, and she goes to shower.

As Zoe removes her clothes she's bending over when she feels cool air; she turns around and Andrew is coming through the door. "Damn now that's a sight I will never get tired of seeing." She laughs as he references her naked body. She smiles at him and says "I sure hope not I plan to be around for a while." He responds "I'm banking on that sexy lady." They share a kiss; she takes in his clean showered scent. His body wash smells so good. He knows she loves it; he can feel her responding to it.


	307. Chapter 307

She opens his robe and stares at his naked body; she smiles at him as she drops to her knees and services him. He is taken off guard at first; but is pleasantly surprised as she goes to work. She leaves no stone unturned; as she massages and sucks him into an instant state of pleasure. She works him magically into submission as he moans her name incessantly. She's pleasing him beyond measure, he's never felt anything like this before. He's trending toward orgasm faster than the speed of light.

With just a few swirls of her hand and flicks of her tongue he falls into the realm of thrusting that sends him into the oblivion of orgasm. As he releases he's gripping her head and moaning as she continues to enjoy him, cleaning up his explosion. He hears her moaning as she says "MMMM you taste good." Seeing her clean him up in addition to her continued hand and tongue work restarts his engines.

He pulls her up to her feet; she sees the lust in his eyes as he grips her ass, and plunges his tongue down her throat. As the kiss breaks he says "goddamn that was sexy as fuck." She smiles as she says "you're welcome; now where's my reward."

He grins as he cups her ass and picks her up; she wraps her legs around his waist, as he sheaths into her against the wall. He pounds her upon entry, and she's loving his aggression.

He's never been this rough with her before, but she loves it. As he delivers punishing thrusts she gets wetter and hotter for him; his assault on her woman parts gives her much pleasure. She encourages his actions as she licks and sucks on his neck to prevent moaning too loud.

But he still hears her as she says "MMMM paint these walls baby." He loves her dirty talk it incites him to please her; he feels himself sliding into the skid of orgasm just as she is, so he lets go to and they both release simultaneously.

Upon finishing they kiss each other feverishly, and sloppily and then share a smile. As he leans against the wall still inside her. They both then look at each other realizing what this means. They just had sex for the first time without a condom. As they both come to the revelation at the same time surprisingly there's no panic. She speaks first as she says "it's okay I am on birth control."

He replies "so was Liv." She replies "yeah but I am not her, so don't worry. Besides if it happens it happens. Would it be so terrible?" He replies "maybe not; I love you." She smiles as she says "I love you too Drew." He puts her down, and she grabs her robe to go shower. He sees her looking still a little shocked. "Are you sure you're okay Zoe?" She replies "yes I am babe; I promise. That was simply the best sex I've ever had."

He smiles at her honesty, and says "wow that's an ego booster." They laugh as she says "seriously where did all the aggression come from? I like it." He smiles as he says "it probably came as a result to your excellent fellatio surprise." She grins as she says "you liked that huh?"

He replies "I think you know I more than liked it. Where did that come from?" She smiles as she says "I like pleasing you, and I knew you'd like it. It helped that you smell so damn good." He replies "note to self always smell good." She hits him playfully as he gives her a kiss. "So we both surprised each other; that's hot."

He laughs as he shakes his head, and says "I must agree; that's very hot. Lets never stop surprising each other like that okay?" She replies "okay." As they kiss some more she hears the bathroom door open; which tells her Ellie is out of the bathroom. "I better go shower babe. I will see you downstairs." He replies "okay sexy" his comment makes her smile as she walks away and he gets dressed.

In the hall way she runs into Ellie; she jokingly says "I am buying you a muzzle for Christmas." Zoe laughs as she hits her playfully, and says "stop eavesdropping on people its rude." She replies "stop moaning so loud and being distracting; I almost cut myself shaving with you two carrying on like porn stars."

As she mocks their love sounds, they laugh heartily, as Andrew, Liv and Fitz open the door stepping into the hallway. Liv smiles at them as she says "late start ladies?" They look at her and laugh; seeing that Andrew is now in the hall as well, they straighten up. Zoe says "I was just going to shower" she blows a kiss at Andrew and steps into the bathroom. Ellie says I was just getting dressed." She steps into her bedroom, and closes the door.

Liv laughs and shakes her head knowing the deal right away. However, Fitz and Andrew were stumped; Andrew says "do I want to know what just happened here?" Liv says "honestly no you don't" with a laugh. Fitz replies "I will take your word for it" they all go downstairs.

As they enter the living room they speak to everyone, and everyone responds. They see her parents and grandparents watching the Thanksgiving parade with the boys." Liv recalls watching the parade when she was a kid. Its so cute watching her nephews excitement watching all of the floats and characters, the joy in their faces warms her heart.

As Fitz and Andrew have a seat watching the parade Liv goes to get something to drink. She goes into the kitchen and sees Jayson feeding Jaylen. "Hey Liv" she replies "hello Jayson. How are you?" He replies "I am good thanks; just feeding little mama." Liv smiles as Jaylen smiles at her, and smacks as she licks her lips as she eats her food.

"She seems to be enjoying it" she says laughing at her enjoyment of her food. He responds "yeah she loves these Gerber meals; don't you baby girl?" Jaylen laughs and smiles at Jayson. Its absolutely adorable how they interact, and how she reacts to him. She feels familiar arms around her waist; he kisses her on her cheek as he says "that will be me soon."

She smiles as she says "I can't wait to see the leader of the free world covered in spaghetti and meatball sauce." They both laugh and share a kiss, as Jayson looks at them. He smiles as he says "your turn is coming Fitz; are you ready?"


	308. Chapter 308

He replies "yes sir I am; I can't wait. Only I am going to need some extra arms feeding two at once." They all smile as Liv says "no worries we are a team babe; we can split the work." As Zoe and Ellie come into the kitchen Ellie overhears them and replies "yes you will need each other. Two at once will be a challenge. But at least you will have liv in nannies. That will make things easier too." They all agree the nannies will be a tremendous help.

As Jayson cleans up Jaylen they all sit down at the table talking and relaxing. Its more family fun time and joking; moments later her mother and grandmother come into the kitchen to finish the sides. The men vacate the kitchen as Liv and her sisters are put to work grating cheese for the mac and cheese and cutting up the potatoes for the yams.

Fitz and the other men go outside and watch as Liv's dad fry the turkey. After the turkey is done they come inside and lay it on the counter. It looks delicious and smells amazing. Liv says "I so can't wait to cut into that." Her father laughs as he sees the lust in her eyes; he replies "peanut I have never seen you so enthused by food."

Her mother says "she's pregnant Ronnie; what do you expect?" He replies "you're right I keep forgetting. I'm sorry peanut." She laughs as she says "its okay dad; I forget too until I look down or try to bend over. I haven't seen my feet in so long I don't know what they look like anymore." They all laugh as Fitz comes over and kisses her on the cheek hugging her from behind. "Only three more months to go babe."

She looks up at him with a smile as she says "yes I know; I am counting down." Ellie replies "yes I know what you mean sissy; you just want your body back." All the women say "exactly" as the men slowly but surely disappear sensing this was going to be a woman's only moment.

As the men reconvene in the den living room watching television and waiting for dinner to be ready. The women continue to talk about pregnancy and delivery woes. During their conversation Zoe looks a little green. Barbara asks "Zoe are you okay honey?" She replies with a smile "yeah I am okay; it's just that all of this pregnancy talk scares me to death." Evelyn says "why are you scared sweetie?

It's a natural part of a woman's life. You do want children right?" Zoe replies "yes of course mama; but I've never seen pregnancy this up close before and heard about delivery and all the extra stuff."

Ellie laughs as she says "sissy there's nothing to be scared of; when it's your time, Liv and I will be right there by your side. I promise." Zoe smiles at her sister as Liv reaches to grab her left hand and Ellie grabs her right. "Absolutely sissy; we will be in the delivery room if they let us." They all smile and laugh as Zoe says "thank you sisters. It's just that I traveled most of the time during Ellie's pregnancy. So I didn't see much of her during this time. Livy are you comfortable?"

She replies "sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not, but for the most part yes. I know it's a process, so I have to be patient. I get annoyed sometimes being this big and growing by the second. As sissy said I want my body back. But then they move or Fitz comes in and rubs my feet or caters to me in other ways just because, and then I feel happy again.

He never lets me forget how special this moment is, and how much he appreciates me being willing to do this for him, and for us. That's what makes it comfortable for me sissy; it's him and his support. He's always there to make me feel better, when I am feeling my worst or think I look my worst."

They all look at her smiling as she finishes her last statement; she smiles back at them. Zoe says "wow Livy that's beautiful." Evelyn follows with "yes it was; she's right Zoe. When it's with the right one it can be magical and special. Not just during pregnancy; but also afterwards. You remember how involved your daddy was with you girls."

They all agree with a nod how their father would play tea with them for hours if they asked or play with dolls. Ellie says "there is nothing sexier to me than watching Jayson play with the boys or feeding Jaylen. It sounds crazy, but honey that is foreplay." They all laugh at her statement and nod in agreement.

Over the next two hours they talk more; but also cook, and finally the sides are all done and they begin to set the tables in the formal dining room. There's one for the adults and one for the boys. As Liv and Ellie set the table Ellie says "hey after dinner we need to talk; I have something to tell you." Liv replies "yeah starting with Jayson and Marcus talking right?" Ellie looks confused as she asks "Zoe told you already?"

She replies "damn you told Zoe before me?" Ellie laughs as she says "I'm sorry sissy yesterday was crazy; besides who told you?" Then it pops into her head "Fitz told you didn't he?" Liv nods yes and they both laugh. They then hear "what's so funny in there?"

Liv replies "nothing mama." Her grandmother says "Liv you still lye like a rug just like you did as a child." They all laugh remembering how Ellie and Liv would always be giggling and whispering as they set the table on holidays. Liv says "some things never change." Ellie replies with a grin "ain't that the truth sissy."

After setting the table it's time to eat; they all come to the table to feast upon the glorious menu. Collard greens, candied yams, mac and cheese, corn pudding, fried turkey, ham, oyster dressing, and homemade dinner rolls. As everyone comes to the table the oows and ahhs are simultaneous and loud. The table is beautifully set and the food looks delicious.

They all join hands and say grace over the food before being seated. As a tradition they go around the table and say what they are all thankful for. Everyone's sentiments are felt and loved; Andrew's reminds Ronnie and he and Zoe still need to have a chat.

As he speaks of Zoe being the love of his life, and the reason he is most thankful. Zoe feels her father's eyes on her after Andrew speaks; when she looks up after kissing Andrew. Her father mouths after dinner we need to talk. She nods and continues to smile; she knew it was coming.


	309. Chapter 309

After giving thanks for all they have been blessed with they are ready to eat. They dig in and of course everything is absolutely perfect; Liv eats to her hearts content, and enjoys it. But nothing makes her happier than seeing Fitz's reaction to the taste of the food. He has said absolutely nothing since dinner started, and has barely looked up from his plate. He is cleaning his plate meticulously.

Evelyn catches him and Andrew and says "Fitz Andrew are you fellas okay; yawl are so quiet." Andrew says "I can't stop eating; it's so good." Fitz replies "ditto." They all laugh together and continue to eat and talk. Liv tells them about their days leading up to the white house. They have one more press tour to go on before the inauguration.

She also beams about the fact that the inauguration is on Fitz's birthday. They all smile at the idea as her mother says "Fitz that's amazing; it was your destiny to be president." He replies "it would appear to be the case; and I am beyond honored to serve."

Her grandfather says "son nobody has a camera or a microphone in your face; no need to be politically correct here. Tell us how it is being inaugurated as the leader of the free world on your birthday." Fitz sits back in his chair as he says "it's freaking awesome!" They all laugh and cheer as Raymond says "there you go. That's what I'm talking about. It is freaking awesome indeed."

They also talk about Liv's birthing plan; she's going to deliver in Washington, and she's not doing natural child birth. She wants drugs and lots of them. Ellie laughs at her as she says "Liv it's not that bad." Liv replies "girl bye I have no time for pain; if the epidural can help me sign me up." Evelyn and Barbara crack up as they both agree with Liv. Why turn down help if it's right there for the taking?

The conversation and food are amazing; but dinner is cut short when the men realize the football games are starting. Her mother agrees to let them eat their desserts in front of the television. Once Zoe helps the ladies clear the table and load the dishwasher she prepares to go talk to her dad.

Liv and Ellie see her standing in the hall looking at the door leading to the den. Liv says "you got this girl; it's not so bad. We've all done it." Zoe takes a breath and looks at Ellie as she says "any words of advice sissy?" Ellie says "yes just tell the truth. You have a solid plan Zoe, it's your life do what you want. He's going to love you anyway. We all will."

She smiles at her sisters as they wish her luck and she walks down the hall, and into the den. As they walk back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up Andrew comes in asking "where's Zoe?" Ellie says "oh she's talking to daddy." He replies "is that a big deal or something?" She replies "yeah it is; we've all done it. But it will be fine." He asks "what exactly is the talk about?" Ellie explains it's a talk about her life goals and plans for the next 5 years professionally and personally."

They both see the look on his face and ask "Andrew are you okay?" He replies "yeah I just didn't realize this was happening." Ellie says "relax Andrew our dad is a man who raised us to be independent and strong women. We are to fend for ourselves and be successful."

Liv adds "she's right we aren't to wait for a man to save us we are to meet a man who compliments us, as we compliment him. We stand by his side not behind or in front of him, and if no suitable suitors show up we stand alone until the right one comes." Ellie then follows with "in essence when we mate we do so for life; we are more than pretty faces, and rocking bodies. We are women of class, character, integrity, and strength, as well as beauty. So he wants to be sure we don't look to a man as our future because we are capable of creating our own."

Evelyn and Barbara stand by and watch as Ellie and Liv school Andrew on their father's approach, and love it. Their words make their mother proud; "listen to my babies Barbara. They really get it." Her grandmother says "yes they do; I told you girl you and Ronnie have done an amazing job with your girls. They are a phenomenal legacy to leave behind." Her mother smiles as she says "you're absolutely right; we are so blessed." Her grandmother agrees with a nod and a smile.

After hearing Ellie and Liv break down the purpose of Zoe meeting with her father he understands its significance. But he worries also that this could somehow scare her into thinking they have to start talking marriage. They just aren't there yet; they are getting there he knows that for sure. But not yet. He doesn't want to alarm the girls so he just says "thanks ladies I appreciate the heads up."

He hears her grandfather cheering, so he says "I better get back to the game." He goes back into the living room and sits down watching the game. Liv noticed how nervous Andrew was looking after their talk; so she sends Fitz a text to check in with him.

She tells him the gist of their conversation in the text. When he gets it he smiles thinking Andrew is scared shitless. But he knows what to do. He replies to her "consider it handled." She smiles as she sends him a smiling face in return.

As Liv and Ellie hang out with their mother and grandmother, and play with Jaylen, and the boys play and watch tv in the basement. The guys watch the game, and Zoe and her father chat in the den. As the conversation starts her father sees her smiling at him. He asks "are you happy sweetie?" She replies "yes daddy I am very happy. Everything is going well; work is great and Andrew and I are perfect."

He smiles at her as he says "so talk to me what's your plan?" She replies well in the next 3 years I plan to build my career to it's highest point; then I plan to step back and start a family if possible." He asks "if possible?" She says "yes if possible because I don't know exactly what will become of Andrew and I in that time. I love him I know that, and I would want to be with him if I were to marry. But I don't know if by then we will be together. I have to look at this objectively daddy."

He likes what he's hearing; she's thinking ahead and logically. "So you don't think he will wait for 3 years?" She responds "I think he would if I asked him to; but honestly we haven't made any specific plans around marriage or kids yet. We just know that we love each other, and we enjoy each other. But nobody is ready for marriage or kids right now."

He replies "what's so magical about three years from now?" She says "I will be 34 daddy; that's the time I want to be pregnant and married, just like Liv. But if Mr. Right isn't here at that time it may take me longer; regardless of what's going on I'm not settling. I want real happiness and love, not fake happiness."


	310. Chapter 310

He smiles at her as he says, "I am proud of you Zoe; you sound like you have a solid plan in place. But, for the record, I believe Andrew is your husband; but only you know for sure." She is shocked by his declaration concerning Andrew. But she is also happy he likes him that much.

He continues to say, "Just make sure you keep your eyes on the prize, and understand plans do change sweet pea. Some of the best surprises in the world are not planned." She smiles at him as she says, "Yeah like me." He laughs as he says, "Your mother talks too much." They both laugh, as she hugs her dad, and he says, "I love you sweet pea." She replies, "I love you too daddy."

Their talk goes well; they leave the room after their hug. He goes into the living room to catch the rest of the game, and she joins her sisters, mother, and grandmother at the kitchen table as, they eat pie and talk. Liv and Ellie return to the table from their talk, just before Zoe comes from the den talking to their dad. After her and Liv's chat, Ellie is happy to have her sister's support and love.

The night is fun filled and family oriented; they all have a great time. During the night, Fitz and Andrew talk; he calms Andrew's nerves about Ronald's talk with Zoe. Andrew feels allot better about it after talking with Fitz, and Fitz is happy he helped avert a disaster.

As the night draws to a close it's almost midnight, before they all go to bed. They are full of food, happiness, and love. No doubt, the love train will be stopping at each room tonight at the Pope residence. It's truly a night where no one is knocking on any doors once they close, unless there's a fire or someone is dying.

As Fitz and Liv climb into bed, they sit and talk for a minute recapping their day. Liv talks about how moved she was, hearing her grandfather speak about being thankful for her and her sisters, and their performance. He truly beamed talking about seeing them perform for Jesus.

Fitz talks about how he enjoyed the food and the company, as well as talking to her grandfather and grandmother. He additionally lets her know that the issue with Andrew is quashed. He joked about letting him suffer for a bit before talking him down off the ledge. Liv knows that's a sibling type thing, and shakes her head as she laughs. She loves that he and Andrew have that type of relationship, and that he's developing such a good relationship with Jayson. It signifies him being a part of the family.

As they chat about them preparing to leave over the weekend, Liv realizes her appointment is Monday. So leaving Sunday for California, doesn't make sense. She suggests that if the others have to get back to LA, they can leave on Sunday; but she and Fitz should stay. He agrees as they share a kiss, and he begins his love making routine, which gets her going every time.

His kisses light her fire, and his touch reinforces it. Her moans are intense and so is his touch. As he slides down her naked body, skipping no spaces along the way that he doesn't touch with his tongue and lips; she moans his name. He's making her feel things, she didn't know were possible; her body is tingling, just by his licks and kisses on her inner thighs. He makes a trail to her honey comb, and she bites her lip with anticipation.

As he licks her folds she gasps; his tongue is strong, wet, and flexible. He appreciates her freshly shaved area, and smiles at her handiwork. She's carved an F into her hairs. He grins and looks up at her; she sees him smile, as she says, "I marked your territory for you." He winks at her playfully and then shifts into major intensity, as he dives into her face and tongue first.

She gasps as her back arches and she grips his curls. His tongue is deep into her core and she can't take it. It feels too good; she can't stop herself. She's thrusting and moaning; he's pleasing her relentlessly. She feels her arousal on the cusp, and so does he. As he repositions, she hears him moaning and grunting. He's enjoying the flow of her juices and in pursuit of her orgasm. As he increases his head motion, and introduces hand play to the party. She knows it's a wrap; her walls begin to contort, her clit starts to twinge.

She feels a heat wave rush from her toes to her head, and then her body trembles, as she thrusts rhythmically, with his head and hand motions. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, her back is arched, and her grip on his curls is tighter than ever, as she releases ferociously; but manages not to scream too loud.

As she locks his head into place, and almost snatches him bald; he waits for her spasm to pass before moving. As he climbs up her body; she's sporting the drunken look, and a smile. As he approaches her, she says, "Damn I love you." He laughs as he says, "You'd better. Especially, after your handiwork down there." She giggles as she asks, "You like that huh?" He replies, "Yeah I do; what gave it away?" With a giggle she replies, "Everything."

He smiles at her as he lies beside her; they kiss deeply and romantically. He rubs her belly as the babies move. She feels his erection against her thigh; she begins stroking him, as he starts to moan her name. He hears her say, "MMMM it's so big and hard baby." He smiles at her lustfully; then his eyes are roll up into his head. Her touch is amazing, he feels his arousal peaking, as he says, "It's all yours Livy." She grins at him as they kiss some more, and she says, "Then give it to me baby." Suddenly, she feels him lift her leg, as he slides inside her from behind.

His girth and the strength of his erection pleasantly surprises her. She moans, "oh Fitz; oh my God." Her wetness surprises him as he says "Oh Liv; damn baby." They are both enthralled in one another and cannot control themselves.

His pace escalates from moderate and sensual, to a borderline pounding attack. He's gripping her breast, as he slams into her diligently, and she loves it. He's licking her neck, as he strokes her, and it's driving her wild. Their moaning and grunting incessantly.

They are on the edge for sure, and can't stop. He feels her climax rounding the corner, just like his; but she's resisting. She's trying to pull back; but he refuses to let her. The more she pulls back, the harder he pounds her, and the wetter she gets, forcing her down the road to orgasm.

She finally relents, as he says, "Cum for me Livy." She feels his pulsation, and her walls beginning to spasm. She begins to squeeze him internally, as they thrust in sync, causing them to explode simultaneously. Crippled by orgasm, they lie intertwined, until they can move; once they have full mobility, they reposition slightly as he holds her close.


	311. Chapter 311

Her growing belly makes it so he can't hold her the same way. But he finds another way to hold her, and it works for both of them. He kisses her on her neck, and whispers "good night first lady." She replies "good night Mr. President."

The evening was kind to everyone in the Pope household last night, and the morning is even better. After a late start for everyone; they all still manage to sit down to breakfast. Liv tells everyone about the plan for them to leave Monday and they can leave on Sunday. They all agree since everyone else has to work on Monday and the kids have school.

Breakfast is delicious as always and the conversation is always as good as the food. After they finish eating the television is on, and her grandfather is watching the news. He calls Liv's name; she goes into the living room along with everyone else. She sees herself on stage at the jubilee. She looks at Fitz and he mouths I'm sorry. She sighs as her mother says, "How did they get that footage?" Liv replies, "It's the press mama; they can get whatever they want. Welcome to my life."

Ellie replies, "Well at least you look pretty sissy." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy." The news caster talks about the jubilee and how talented she is; calling her the most interesting first lady this country has had since Michelle Obama. Although she wasn't pleased with the footage being public; she is happy about the positive commentary.

Fitz comes over to her and holds her as they watch the footage together and listen to the remarks. When they are done Fitz says, "See it wasn't so bad babe." She agrees it wasn't; but she still wishes it wasn't public. Their day is full of family fun; Liv's mother breaks out the family photo albums and Fitz gets knee deep in Liv's childhood. He's loving every minute of it. She sees the glee on his face as her mother shows him the naked baby pictures.

The only thing that makes her feel better is looking at Zoe as her mother shows Andrew her baby pictures too. Zoe is mortified; she was such a pudgy baby, and she's painfully embarrassed about it. Andrew kisses her and hugs her reassuring her its fine. She seems to relax after seeing his reaction, and takes it in stride.

"Don't be mad Zoe; their only baby pictures" says Ellie. Zoe replies, "I know but dang I was a butter ball" she says as even she has to laugh. Her mother responds "but you were absolutely adorable." Her grandmother cosigns "yes you were." Zoe smiles at her mother and grandmother; she agrees with them. She was a cute plump baby who grew up to be a beautiful woman.

They all sit around and tell stories of their childhood; they all make confessions about things that were broken as kids. Also who snuck out and who covered for whom. Their parents were quite surprised at all of the things their girls got away with as youngsters. Of course the men loved hearing about all of the dirt from their youth. It was clear that Ellie was the wild child followed by Zoe, but Liv was tamed until college.

All the stories of good times were a blast for everyone; the good and the bad. The men seemed to all listen intently to every detail. Even Jayson was in on it. But it was all in fun and that's how they took it. It was a true free day of relaxing and being with family. Fitz and the guys went out and played with the boys in the back yard. Her father and grandfather watched from the 4 season room. As the ladies chatted about Christmas plans and gifts.

It was determined they would all come to Liv and Fitz's house for Christmas this year, since her parents and grandparents always go to Ellie's for Christmas anyway. Liv also advises Fitz's family would be joining them for dinner. So it would be a true family dinner for Christmas.

Liv is extremely excited; she says, "This will be my first dinner party at the house; I am so stoked." Her mother asks, "Have you thought of a menu, or who is cooking?" She replies, "Yes, I have mama. I was thinking we could do it as a group, maybe we do the main course, and his aunts can do the desserts."

Barbara says, "I like that idea; but I am still making my sweet potato pies." They all laugh as Liv says, "I am sure no one will be upset if you make your pies grandma." Her mother and the others agree, it's doable, and they decide on a menu. Prime rib, garlic mashed potatoes, greens, corn pudding, and green beans. After looking over the menu; they all agree it's perfect, and should be a hit with everyone.

"This will be your first Christmas with Fitz Liv. How does it feel?" Asks her mother. She replies, "It feels surreal mama, like this entire year. Within one year, I met, married, and got pregnant by the love of my life." Zoe says, "Wow, that's insane Liv." Ellie replies, "No, that's being blessed; you are very blessed Liv, and don't take it for granted." She responds, "I agree Ellie. I am very blessed, and don't worry I am thankful for my blessing. He is truly a blessing. I couldn't ask for a better man."

Barbara says, "I love seeing you two together Liv; but have you thought about what it will be like when he travels." She replies, "I have grandma; it bothers me a little. But we will get through it. We both know it's coming. Fitz is determined to travel as less as possible for a while, after the babies come. But I know he will have to go, and we will have to deal with it."

Her mother replies, "Way to keep it in perspective Liv; take it as it comes. If duty calls, he has to go." Liv responds, "Thanks mama; I agree. My goal is to help him not feel guilty for being gone, and reward him when he comes back." They all laugh and agree with her statement, as the men come in from outside.

As they hear the ladies laughing hard, no one asks what they are laughing about; because they all figure is something they don't want to know about. However her father asks, "Are we eating dinner?" That's her mother's cue to get dinner on the table; the ladies wrap up their chat, and they all sit down to dinner. Once again, the food is just as good the second day; they finish off the turkey and ham, in addition to most of the sides.

After dinner and dessert are complete; they all sit around and drink coffee, and talk for the rest of the evening. Making the free day of family time, one of great enjoyment, and a fond memory for everyone. They laugh and joke about life in general, and keep the conversation fun and light, so that everyone can interact and enjoy themselves. It's a great family fun day.


	312. Chapter 312

Sunday morning comes quickly; after church and lunch Ellie and her family along with Zoe and Andrew prepare to head back to California. As Ellie packs up the remainder of her things; she wonders why Marcus wasn't at church. She hopes he's okay; but doesn't reach out. Despite deleting his number she knows it by heart.

However, reaching out to him would cause more harm than good. So she pushes the idea aside as she closes her suitcase. Once she's ready she calls Jayson's name; he comes up to get it, and they say their goodbyes as they go to the airport. They arrive in LA safely; she texts Liv and lets her know they are home safe and sound, and then the plane takes Zoe and Andrew to Santa Barbara, and returns to New York.

As Liv gets the text from Zoe and from Ellie letting her know they arrived safely. She is texting Abby and catching her up on all of the craziness, and checking in with her too. Abby and her go back and forth for a while, and then she calls it a night after replying to both Ellie and Zoe via text. Her father says "do you go anywhere without that phone peanut?"

She replies "no not really daddy." Fitz interjects "I can say for sure she takes it everywhere; even in the bathroom." They all laugh as her grandmother says "child that is where you go for peace and quiet." Liv responds "I know grandma; but in my line of work I have to be accessible. So I do take my phone everywhere; however, on our honeymoon I did unplug." Her mother replies "I should hope so; you kids have to learn to put things in perspective; some things can wait." Her father, and grandparents agree and cosign her statement.

The rest of the evening is filled with baby talk and plans; Liv talks to them about the nursery she wants for the babies, and the furniture. But she has to wait to see the sizes of the rooms in the white house before she can put any plans into play. The conversation carries on through dinner; the excitement in her eyes delights her mother and grandmother. When Liv finishes her sentence she asks "why are you two looking at me like that?" Her mother says "because you are so excited to be a mommy, and it's absolutely adorable." Liv smiles as she says "thanks mama."

Seeing that it's getting late they prepare to turn in; they have to leave early tomorrow for her doctor's appointment, and they hit the road again for the press tour. As she gets up from the table she sees Fitz is already upstairs. As she says good night to her parents and grandparents she goes to their room.

When she walks through the door she sees Fitz sitting up in the bed talking on the phone. She looks at the time and it's after 10:00. She quickly realizes he's talking to Cyrus. This can't be good she thinks, but notices Fitz is smiling, and laughing at different points during the call. So maybe it's not so bad.

She disrobes and plugs her phone into the charge; as she climbs into bed he looks over at her and sends her an air kiss. She smiles at him and returns it. Moments later she hears him end the call shaking his head. "A good call from Cyrus; that's a rare occasion."

As he settles into bed next to her and she cuddles up to him he says "yeah I know; I was shocked myself. There was one thing he told me you're not going to like." She looks up at him waiting for him to finish. He sighs as he says "20/20 wants to do another interview; they want you to talk more about the baby and about faith."

She pauses in thought for a moment and then says "Fitz I get the public is curious about me. I get it. I am just not sure if I want to open up the deeply to them." He responds "I know baby; but like you told me this is our life. We are public figures whether we like this part of the job or not." She hates when he's right. He sees her relenting.

"Okay maybe we can talk about the babies; but faith is very private. Other than saying I am a Christian I do not want to talk about it much further. We have other things we can talk about such as revamping the role of the first lady. I think that is a much better topic." He replies "I agree with you babe; nothing is official, just call them and let them know how you feel." She responds "it's the principal of it Fitz; who cares what my faith is or yours. Have they ever heard of the separation between church and state?"

She sees he's smiling and asks "what are you smiling about?" He replies "I'm not even sworn in yet and you're already giving them hell as first lady; that's priceless. I can't wait until the world gets a lode of you." They share a laugh and a kiss as they settle into the sheets. "Do you think I am going over board babe?" He replies "maybe a little honey; but that doesn't have to be figured out right now. Let's get some sleep, we will need it for tomorrow." They share another kiss and they fall off to sleep.

In the morning the sun is shining at 8:00am and everyone is sitting at the breakfast table. Breakfast is done and Liv and Fitz are about the leave for the airport. She has an 11:00 doctor's appointment to get to. "We sure hate to see you go peanut."

Liv smiles at her grandpa as she says "I know papaw I hate to leave. But duty calls. Despite why we were called here I had a great time." He smiles as he says "I will try to get sick a little more often then" with a laugh. Her grandma says "Ray that's not funny." Liv replies "I agree papaw; don't scare us like that again." He responds "oh quit complaining I am just funning. Lighten up yawl."

Liv says "we will lighten up if you promise not to make jokes about your health papaw. Do we have a deal?" He smiles at her as he says "yes we have a deal peanut." She smiles at him and gives him a hug. Her grandmother comes over to the table with a package for them when the hug breaks. Fitz asks "what's that Barbara?"

She replies "it's cheesecake and some left over food. I figured you two would enjoy it." Liv smiles as she says "thank you grandma" as she hugs her too. Her grandmother replies "you're welcome Livy. We are going to miss you and Fitz; it was great having you here." She smiles as she replies "it was great being here."

As they prepare to go her mother gives her and Fitz a hug; he shakes hands with her father as he says "this was a great break from our reality for sure; thanks for having us, and putting up with secret service." Her father says "it was a minor inconvenience at best; besides having my baby girl home this long was worth it." Fitz responds "good deal. Well you all have a great day, and Ray take care." He replies "thanks Fitz; you two travel safely."

After saying their goodbyes they head to the airport. As they settle in on the plane; Liv says "well let the madness begin that is our life." He replies "that's opening the flood gates; don't you think?" She responds "maybe but it seems like there's never a dull moment for us."


	313. Chapter 313

He replies "well I have a feeling things will balance out as they always do babe. No worries okay." She smiles at him as she replies "okay." They land in Washington an hour later and at the doctor's office within 30 minutes of landing. Upon arriving at the doctor's office they are whisked into the examination room. "Good morning Madam First Lady and Mr. President." Says the nurse. They both smile at her and reply "good morning."

After taking her vitals and weighing her it's discovered that her weight has picked up more than expected; but it's assumed that holiday eating, and no exercise is the culprit. When she goes back into the examination room Fitz is sitting by the exam table waiting patiently. "Is everything okay ladies?" He asks inquisitively. The nurse replies "yes all is well; her weight gain is higher than expected. But that could be due to the holidays."

Liv responds "in essence I ate too much." They all laugh as the nurse helps her onto the table. "Lisa will be in momentarily to finish your check up." Liv then remembers the photo. "Before you go; can you pass me my purse on the counter?" The nurse gives her the purse, and Liv says "thanks I have a question about my ultrasound." Fitz looks puzzled; she didn't mention a concern to him about it. But he listens. The nurse comes closer as Liv pulls out the photo explaining the defect in the picture that Ellie pointed out.

The nurse studies it closely and says; "that is odd I agree; we may need to do another ultrasound to see what that is." Fitz asks "there doesn't look to be anything wrong with the baby does it?" She replies "no not at all Mr. President; sometimes there can be flaws in the imaging. But to make sure we didn't miss anything we can take a second look." Her response calms them. There's a knock on the door a minute later and Lisa enters.

"Hello First Lady and President Grant." They smile as they say "hello Lisa." She asks "have you gotten accustomed to that yet?" Fitz replies "no not at all. I still pause at first when I hear it." They all laugh and smile as Liv get's ready for her exam. After a basic exam of checking her cervix and whether the baby has dropped or not, as well as a standard physical all seems well. Liv tells her about the photo and she looks at it closer. She then asks about the babies activity. Liv advises they are super active daily; Lisa says I want to do another sonogram just to get a clearer picture okay?" Liv says "okay." Lisa asks the nurse to bring the machine into the room and set it up.

Fitz sees Liv getting nervous; he takes her hand and says "it's okay babe; just relax. She's just double checking to make sure the babies are okay." She replies "I know babe; but what if they aren't. What if something is wrong Fitz?" He strokes her face as tears well up; "listen to me Liv; nothing is wrong with our babies.

But even if there is we will handle this together. We are in this together." He kisses her lips sweetly and she smiles at him and nods saying "forever and always right." He smiles as he strokes her face "yes baby forever and always." Their moment is broken by the nurse and Lisa coming back into the room to perform the sonogram. Lisa sees that Liv is somewhat upset; but coming down due to Fitz's intervention. She smiles as she watches him cater to her and calm her.

"Are we ready you two?" They reply in unison "yes." Lisa smiles as she says "relax Liv it will be okay I promise. This is just a formality to check on the babies okay?" She replies "okay." The nurse says "to ensure we get a clearer result I want you to sit up a bit and drink this grape juice."

She asks "really?" They smile as Lisa explains the Welch's grape juice is high in sugar and will make the babies move around more." As she drinks the juice Fitz says "you learn something new every day." Liv says "agreed." After drinking the juice Liv asks "how long before the juice takes affect?" By the time she lies back on the table she starts feeling the effects.

Lisa sees her reaction "oh my goodness they are going bonkers" says Liv. She pulls up her top and says "look babe." As they look at her stomach they can see her stomach moving; they are kicking and flipping ridiculously. Fitz is amazed "wow that is amazing" he says with a grin. Lisa smiles as she says "okay let's take a peak and see what's going on. Remember the gel is cold." Liv replies "I remember."

As she puts the gel on and then the wand goes across her belly they see the shifting of the babies. As the imaging comes into focus Lisa shows them the heart and lungs and they look great. As she moves to show their bodies; they begin moving around. When they stop tumbling all appears well. Lisa is convinced that the babies are healthy, and when looking at the new sonogram pictures so are Fitz and Liv.

Their fears are quieted and they are happy again to be the parents of twins a boy and a girl with no visible birth defects. "Everything looks great parents; are you satisfied as well?" Liv and Fitz both say "yes in unison." But as she looks at the pics this time also she thinks they are similar still; however, maybe not identical.

Fitz sees her staring at the pictures in thought. "Are you okay Liv?" She responds "yeah I am fine. They are so beautiful Fitz." He responds "yes they are babe; just like their mother." She grins as he gives her a kiss; she cleans the gel off of her belly, and they prepare to leave after saying their goodbyes.

After leaving the doctor's office with good news about the health of her and the babies; they are relieved and ready to start their day. "I am so glad everything turned out to be fine babe" says Fitz. She replies "me too baby; thanks for calming me down. I don't know what I'd do without you." He replies "you'll never have to find that out if I have a say about it." She strokes his face and they share a kiss.

As they pull away from the office she says "I want to stop in at OPA; are you okay with that?" He responds "yeah that's fine; we don't meet Cyrus until later anyway. You have something planned?" She responds "I think it's time to address my plans for OPA; let them know my intentions as far as me leaving and when. Plus the idea of the daycare center makes it more feasible for me to stay on longer."


	314. Chapter 314

He responds, "I agree babe; I don't think you will have any objections. It's good you've already started on the child care center too." She replies, "Yeah, I wanted to do it as soon as possible. There are two floors above us that we don't use for anything but storage. It looks like a good location. I already have the construction crew checking it out, and they should be breaking ground soon. I think I'd feel better if the babies were in the same building as I am verses building a center somewhere else."

He replies, "Yeah I like the idea of you being closer to them too; I know you'll have the best people taking care of them when you're working. But I still want you close by." She smiles as she says "agreed babe." They share a kiss and she calls ahead and asks all the department heads to convene in the conference room.

She wants to check in and talk with them as well as discuss her plan in person. When they arrive everyone is in the conference room; they walk in to all smiles and hugs. Everyone has great energy, even Abby is happy. "Hello everybody; you all look great and by the last quarterly review you are kicking butt and taking names. Congrats on the Anthony Davis deal Harrison; great job!" He smiles at her as he says, "Thanks Liv." As everyone applauds him too.

As the crowd roar dies down Stephen asks, "So what brings you by fearless leader?" She smiles as she says, "Always to the point; thanks Stephen." They all smile at her as she says, "As you know, things have shifted greatly since the election. With us heading to the Whitehouse, we have been reorganizing some things. With that being said, I have started a project; there will be a daycare center being developed upstairs, taking up the top two floors. This change will assist me in my plan of remaining head of OPA as First Lady, until I see fit otherwise to step away."

She surveys their faces as her words hang in the air; everyone except for Stephen appear to be overjoyed. He is smiling; but clearly he isn't happy about the announcement. This tells her that he was expecting her to advise she would be stepping away and naming a successor, and he thought it was going to be him.

Harrison notices his reaction too and calls him out on it. "Stephen are you okay? You look like you're going to vomit?" The look he shoots Harrison confirms her suspicions completely; however, he tries to recover as he says, "I am just distracted by this deal I am working on." His response stinks of lying. But Liv isn't going to address that right now; she makes a mental note of it to get Huck to look into something for her.

She comes to his aid to throw off his suspicions; "get off his back Harrison, everyone isn't always feeling their best all the time." He responds "thanks Liv." She smiles at him and says, "You're welcome." Abby asks, "So when will the daycare be ready Liv?"

She replies, "That's going to take some work, but we are hoping for February or March, at the latest. I will have Dana take care of some details, and then let you all know more as I find out. I am sure the parent employees will be ecstatic about a childcare option." Quinn replies, "Yeah, I think it's a great idea Liv; oh and an excellent tax write off as a business." She replies, "Yeah I am aware of that Ms. Perkins," She says with a laugh.

Liv then says, "I am glad you all are excited about the idea of me staying on, and I appreciate all the work you've done keeping the seat warm in my absence." Harrison says, "It's going to be great to have you home Liv. When will it be official?" She replies, "Once Fitz is sworn in we will officially move into the Whitehouse. But I will not be officially back here at OPA, until after the babies are born." Again everyone claps heartily, except for Stephen. This time Fitz notices it too, and it bothers him greatly.

She dismisses them for the day and tells them she will stop by her office for a moment before leaving. In case anyone wants to talk to her privately. She inconspicuously sends Huck a quick text asking him to look into Stephen for her; something isn't right, and she wants to know what it is.

As everyone leaves her and Fitz go to her office; as they walk he asks, "What's the deal with Stephen?" She replies, "You saw that too huh?" He responds, "Yes," As they enter her office, and he closes the door behind them. He asks, "What's his problem with you returning?" She explains her theory of his expectation for her announcement.

Fitz replies, "Regardless of that Liv, his reaction was disrespectful and disloyal. I don't like it, and I'm starting not to like him. You know I am not one to meddle in your affairs babe; but if nothing else you need to address his actions." She looks up at him and says, "Your defense of me is sweet baby; but trust me. I got this. I didn't get to where I am by not paying attention to my surroundings. Don't worry I am on top of it." He smiles at her seeing that she is aware of the situation. She sees his smile and says, "Thank you for relenting; in case you didn't know your wife is a bad chick." He responds, "To that I have to agree; you're the baddest babe." They share a kiss that's interrupted by a knock on the door.

She says come in as Fitz has a seat; the door opens and it's Dana. "Mrs. Grant there's a Cynthia Baily on hold for you." Liv looks at her and shakes her head as she sighs. Fitz shoots her a look of confusion and Liv shrugs her shoulders initially; then says, "Okay thanks Dana. Good morning by the way; I am sorry I didn't speak to you when I walked in. You were on the phone." Dana replies, "No worries Mrs. Grant." Liv laughs as she says, "Dana its fine if you call me Liv; nothing has changed, okay?" She smiles as she says, "Okay, Mrs. I mean Liv." As she closes the door as she leaves.

Soon as the door closes; Fitz annoyingly asks, "What the hell does she want?" Liv replies, "I don't know; let's find out." She presses the speaker button on her phone as she sits down and says "hello Cynthia; what can I do for you?" She replies "hello Olivia; I need your help." Liv replies "Cynthia given your attempts to sleep with my then fiancé and now husband why would I help you?"

The question throws her off and Liv can hear the intensity in her voice escalate. "Ouch, someone's feelings are hurt; holding grudges is bad for business. I think motherhood has made you soft." Liv feels her blood begin to boil as she says, "Cynthia, you need to give me a reason to stay on this call, within the next 2 seconds. Remember, you're calling me for help, not the other way around." Cynthia replies, "Look, you need to help me regardless of our past."

Liv responds, "Why is that Cynthia?" She replies, "Because I am being blackmailed, and Fitz is implicated in the scandal along with an assortment of other Republican Party members. This could ruin us all, if it comes out." Liv and Fitz share a look that leaves them both confused, and a little concerned. Liv asks, "What proof do you have of the blackmail Cynthia?" She responds, "I can be there in 45 minutes to show it to you." She replies, "Fine I will see you then."


	315. Chapter 315

The call ends and Fitz and Liv are speechless for a moment; Fitz says, "Babe I don't know what she's talking about." She sees the worry in his face; "I know Fitz. We will find out what she's cooking up. I trust her as far as I can throw her." She picks up the phone and calls Quinn; "yeah Liv." Liv says, "I need you to pull everything on Cynthia Baily, and ask Huck for that video file I had him get. I need everything; we just got a new case."

As she hangs up with Quinn her mind begins to work; what does she have on Fitz, and why is it coming out now? Even more of a question who the hell is orchestrating such an attack? Breaking her thoughts Fitz asks, "Babe are you okay?" She replies, "Yes Fitz I am fine. I am just in thought." He asks, "Why did you have a file pulled on Cynthia if she's the client?" She responds, "Fitz like I told you, I didn't get to where I am by not paying attention to my surroundings. As far as I am concerned she's not the client; you are."

**_Thanks again for tuning into my fanfiction story; I appreciate the follows and the favorites. Please continue to share the story. I hope you enjoy this installment as much as the last. Also thanks for the comments and critiques I read each and every one of them; I know some of you don't like the peripheral characters. Just bear with me; hopefully you will see how they all tie into the main characters, and the story. _**

**_Next we find out was that really goodbye between Ellie and Marcus? Oh my and what is the drama stirring up with Cynthia Baily? I don't know if Cynthia Baily knows who she's tangling with. But she's about to find out. Liv don't play when it comes to her loved ones. Ask Mellie how that worked out for her. Anyway next we also find out about what Stephen is up to, and why the road to the White house isn't as clear cut as we thought. Despite the election being over and done with. All this and more come up about Fitz and Liv and their family in the next installment. Be blessed everyone! _**


	316. Chapter 316

After the call, Fitz looks at Liv and asks, "What do you mean I am the client?" She replies, "Cynthia wants us to believe that somehow her fall will implicate you in some way, and I'm almost sure she's lying. But I will have confirmation soon enough.

He asks, "So what happens now?" She replies, "You sit back and let your wife handle this." she says, with a smile, as she rings Harrison and Abby on speaker. When they answer, she says, "Hey I need you both in my office now, we've got incoming!"

They reply, "We are on our way." Fitz initially wonders what incoming means; but quickly figures it must mean urgent. He doesn't want to slow them down; so he waits patiently, as his lady takes control of the situation.

He stares at her as she works diligently, preparing to make this crisis disappear as only she can. How did he get so lucky he thinks; she's gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, and his wife. He will be forever grateful he found her.

She looks over at him and asks, "Are you okay?" He replies, "Yeah I am fine. I am just watching the baddest chick in the game do her thing." They share a smile, as she looks at her watch; she knows they've got about 30 minutes before Cynthia arrives. There is something amiss here, and she's determined to unearth it, before they meet.

Just to warn you, things are going to get a little hectic here in a moment; we are going to start brainstorming. If you want to step out I understand. He smiles as he asks, "Are you kicking me out?" She replies, "Not really; we just work better when it's just us. I need them focused; you can sit in the observation room behind this mirror if you like."

He smiles at her and says, "Okay, I know when I'm not needed." He says as he gets up. She smiles at him, as she meets him by the door, leading to the observation chamber. After escorting him into the room, she shows him that he can hear, and see everything they say and do. But they can't see or hear him. He grins as he says, "That's sneaky."

She replies, "In my business, it's a necessary tool. Now you stay here, and make yourself comfy; there's coconut water in the fridge, and the couch is quite comfortable. By the way, I want you to stay in here, while I talk to Cynthia too okay." His smile fades as he says, "Come on Liv. I deserve to face my accuser." She replies, "We are not in court Fitz, and she hasn't accused you of anything."

He replies, "Liv, we both know she's going to implicate me, or accuse me of something; that's why she's being so cloak and dagger. But it's bullshit Liv. I am clean on this." She takes his hand and says, "I know you're innocent of anything she accuses you of babe; I just don't want you to overreact, and say something you'll regret, or ruin our chances to verify that she's lying."

He hears her logic and understands it, but responds, "Babe I promise I will be on my best behavior, I will not overreact. Let me help with this please?" She ponders for a moment; then says, "Okay, if you think you can handle this; I am willing to let you try. Just don't make me regret this Fitz; let me do most of the talking okay?" He smiles as he says, "Okay," As he pulls her close, and they share a kiss.

Just as their kiss breaks, they smile at each other; moments later, there's a knock on the door. She says, "Okay its game time; be good." He replies, "Aren't I always?" They share a laugh, as she walks out closing the door to the office, as she says, "Come in."

When they enter, Abby and Harrison both have the look of urgency on their faces. But Harrison asks, "Where's Fitz?" She replies, "He's in the observation room; I figured it would be best." They both look at the glass and wave; he wave's back unbeknownst to them, since they can't see him."

Liv gets them back on track by saying, "We don't have much time. I need you two to focus okay?" They hear the stress in her voice and reply, "Sorry." Then give her their full attention. She sees they are locked in and says, "Thank you. Cynthia Baily is on her way here. She claims she's being blackmailed, and needs help." Abby asks, "Why would you help her, given her behavior with Fitz?" Liv replies, "According to her, it's in both of our best interest that I help her. Because whatever she's involved in, allegedly negatively affects him, and many other prominent party members too."

Harrison says, "So wait, she's trying to blackmail you into helping her?" Liv nods yes to him as Abby says, "She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Is she?" They all agree as the phone rings. Liv answers, "Hey Quinn, what do you have for me?" She replies, "It's more like what don't I have; it took me a minute, but luckily I am good at finding what others want to hide."

Harrison says, "Look at baby Huck showing off her skills." Quinn replies, "Harrison remember that comment, when you need a favor." He replies, "Point taken; my apologies you were saying Quinn." Liv shakes her head as she says, "Tell us Quinn, is she being blackmailed?" She replies, "Yes she is." Liv asks, "By whom?" Her response makes her pause in thought. Quinn says, "Gloria Jamison?"

Liv replies, "Senator Jamison's wife?" Quinn replies, "Yes, apparently Cynthia likes to play in other people's sand boxes, and she's pissed off some affluent men's wives. Mostly because she's bilking them financially, and her fundraising tactics are beyond questionable on some of the campaign's she's worked on in the past. So from what I can see; there's not just one woman behind this; it's a freaking movement." Abby says, "Hot damn, who says women can't work together?" Liv shoots her a look, letting her know now isn't the time. She mouths sorry. But Harrison and Fitz both smile at her comment.

Liv asks, "So was she sleeping with Senator Jamison?" Quinn replies, "She did him a favor for his deciding vote on a bill; then double crossed him, by blackmailing him with what happened. The wife found out, and spread the word to anyone who would listen. So now her name is mud within the political circles of DC, and they want to take her out."

Her words make Abby ask, "What mid-term elections is she linked to right now?" Quinn replies, "I was just going to say, she isn't working on any campaigns so far." Liv smiles as she says, "It's all coming clear now. Did you get that video file from Huck for me?" She replies, "Yeah, but I couldn't open it without a passcode." She responds. "I know, just send it to me; I can open it. Thanks Quinn." She replies, "You're welcome; bye."

When the call ends, Harrison says, "So we are thinking she's being bullied out of the political arena, due to her open legs syndrome right?" Liv replies, "Yes we are, and without support, she is sure to lose her seat in the senate, even if this doesn't get out; so her only way to keep her status, is to win this challenge convincingly."


	317. Chapter 317

Abby says "and who better to fight her battle than the first lady of the United States. Especially since she just helped fund raise for the newly elected President's campaign. She's going to use a connection with you to gain credibility." Harrison replies "it's a brilliant idea.

Too bad it's terribly flawed; starting with blackmailing the people you're asking for help." Abby replies "true but the question is what does she have on Fitz?"

Liv replies that is still the question of the day; I have my suspicions, but we shall see what she says. Nonetheless we have the basis of what we want to know. Which is why she chose me, and what is really behind this blackmail situation.

The bottom line is she's being blackballed, and it's her own fault. She's better off fading into the great night gracefully, then trying to fight this one. She finally bopped, and double crossed the wrong husband."

Abby asks "so what are you going to do?" Liv replies I am going to offer her some encouragement to disappear; after I find out what she thinks she has on Fitz." Harrison asks "how are you going to get her off her game?" Liv replies "Fitz will be sitting in with us when we talk."

Abby and Harrison both look at her like she's nuts. "Relax you two I know what I am doing. I think his presence can only help us; we have a schedule to keep. We are meeting Cyrus this afternoon to go over the cabinet member choices. So the sooner we get through this the better." They reluctantly agree as Dana buzzes her "Liv Ms. Baily is here to see you." Liv replies "okay Dana show her in." She looks at both of them as Harrison says "it's Showtime" as they trade places with Fitz.

Liv looks at Fitz and asks "remember let me do the talking okay?" He replies "yes mam" as he stands in front of one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. When there's a knock on the door Liv says "come in." Cynthia enters with a smile initially; but her demeanor and facial expression changes when she sees Fitz. He gives her his political smile, and steps aside as she approaches Liv to greet her.

"Well Hello Fitz I didn't realize you'd be here. I thought the cabinet selection would be monopolizing your time." He replies "actually that was my focus today until this came up. I plan to get back to it once this discussion is over. So I vote we get this show on the road." Liv is cheering inside; it's obvious his presence is throwing off her game completely.

Liv asks "Cynthia are you okay you look flushed." She replies "yeah I am fine this situation has me off balance that's all. Thanks for seeing me Liv. By the way you look great; motherhood agrees with you." Liv takes her bogus compliment with grace and says "thanks please have a seat so we can get started." Cynthia notices the brush off of her compliment; she didn't expect this response.

They all have a seat as Liv says "so tell us what's the situation you're referring to, and why is it in my best interest to help you?" She says "I started receiving letters a few weeks ago asking that I resign. I ignored them at first. But lately the letters have become more aggressively encouraging for me to leave office. I am finding them everywhere; at my house, in my car, at my office. It's driving me crazy."

Liv asks "where are the letters?" She pulls out a stack of them from her purse, and passes them to her. "These are the letters, and the top sheet is a list of people who may have it out for me."  
Liv takes them from her and looks at them, and the list as Cynthia continues to speak. She says "they all say that I need to disappear, or my secrets will come back to haunt me." As she reads the letters Liv replies "yes they indicate you have something to hide. What would that be?" Liv sees her fidgeting in her seat before she speaks.

"Liv this is Washington we all have secrets don't we?" Liv replies "yeah but not all of us are being blackmailed because of them Cynthia; so let me be clear if you want my help, and if I am going to take you as a client. You will need to be truthful with me and tell me what I need to know so I can help you."

Cynthia hears the forcefulness in her tone; but also recalls her words of if she takes the case. "Wait I thought it was clear that you were taking the case anyway; that's why I am here."

Liv replies "Cynthia I don't take cases without hearing the details, and I don't take to idle threats either. Now either you start talking or you can leave because I don't have time for games." Harrison and Abby love how Liv is handling Cynthia, and so does Fitz. No kid gloves just plain and simple speak or don't speak. Harrison says to Abby "I've missed seeing her work; I forget how good she is." Abby replies "yeah I know me too. It's a real treat. Let's see how Cynthia wiggles out of this one."

Cynthia is getting upset by Liv's approach; but gives in and spins this tail of sorts to Liv. According to her she thinks this is an attack levied maybe by Senator Reston. Allegedly he approached her as a fundraising consultant, and she declined his offer because she was working for Fitz; so he is lashing out at her because he lost. So now he's digging up old stories like the ones about her, and Fitz to cause a ruckus."

Everyone's ears perk up when she mentions Fitz's name. Fitz asks "what stories are you talking about Cynthia? I haven't been connected to you in over 10 years." She replies "that may be the case Fitz; but the public doesn't realize that, especially when there's a video tape floating around that gives a different impression of our relationship as of current date too."

Harrison says "oh crap this isn't good." Abby responds "no kidding; what tape?" Fitz says "are you kidding me? There's no tape of you and I doing anything Cynthia now or then. This is absolute bull shit, and you know it." Fitz feels Liv looking at him; he calms himself, and gets quiet; letting her take over.

Cynthia says "I didn't say the tape showed us doing anything Fitz; I said the impression it leaves could be a problem. In respect to our previous relationship; its common knowledge how I campaigned for you during your second term as Governor, and that we were romantically involved."

The way she's looking at Fitz and then makes eye contact with Liv as she speaks of them being involved aggravates Liv. She's enjoying throwing this in Liv's face, and Liv knows it. She's not going to let this pettiness force her to react negatively. But she does need to reign her in.


	318. Chapter 318

However, before she can respond Fitz replies, "Cynthia that is ancient history, and nobody gives a damn about it; hell I barely remember it myself." Liv almost cracks a smile; Harrison says, "Damn that was harsh." Abby replies, "Agreed that was brutal." His response clearly rattles Cynthia; she's pissed and it shows. Maybe this will make her realize her pettiness is not serving her well, and she will move on, thinks Liv.

However, Cynthia doesn't know when to quit; instead she says, "Look, all I am saying is it would be a shame for people to assume you're not to be trusted again. Especially, after Liv did such a good job helping you clean up that Grant Foundation embezzlement fiasco. Honestly, people have long memories Fitz, and there's nothing like a new scandal to jog people's memories about past transgressions. Something like that could cause a last minute shift at the polls for sure. By the way how is Mellie? You remember her right?" She says with sarcasm and arrogance in her voice.

"Did she just bring up Mellie?" Asks Abby. Harrison says, "This chick has a death wish. Get her Liv!" Liv hears Cynthia's implication of possible impropriety being linked to the campaign or Fitz, and a rehash of the Mellie situation. She's tried to remain calm; but this sends her to the highest level of anger, that she can't hide. She sees Fitz is also fuming, and he's about to go off.

But before he can respond, Liv figures to hell with calm. She says, "Cynthia, you have allot of nerve. You come into my office, trying to blackmail me into helping you, and when that doesn't get the response you want. You go for disrespecting, and threatening my husband's success. You've got to be the most clueless individual on the planet, if you thought that approach would work in your favor!"

Her words cut through the air swiftly, and demand recognition, from all in ear shot of her comment; even Fitz pays closer attention to her speaking. Harrison smiles, as he says, "Oh yeah, it's about to go down now; that's your ass Cynthia." Abby replies, "Somebody should've told her Fitz was off limits."

Liv quickly gets her attention; she notices a quick change in Cynthia's demeanor. She stammers saying, "Liv I was just reminding you both of how helping me is beneficial for everyone." Liv replies, "No, you were just reminding me of why helping you, is the last thing I need to do, and why you're in this situation in the first place. Once again you've over played your hand." Cynthia sees she's losing ground; she tries to recover, but it's too late. Her cockiness got the best of her, and it's all downhill from here.

Liv goes in for the kill, as she says, "Let's talk facts shall we! Fact, your fundraising work for Fitz in the past, as well as your personal relationship with him at that time, is common knowledge and irrelevant." She asks, "How is it irrelevant? I worked on his presidential campaign too?" Liv replies, "Your work for this presidential campaign Cynthia was well above board. In fact, I have a schedule of all contributions, made from every donor dinner you were associated with, as well as signed affidavits from said contributors. Therefore it's your tactics in other campaigns that is the issue here not the Grant campaign. So your campaign tactics may be an issue for others; but not for us. So now that we've cleared that up, let's talk about this alleged tape you have. Where is it?" Harrison says, "She just got read." Abby replies, "Yes and then some."

Fitz is eating this up with a spoon too. His lady is beating Cynthia at every turn; he can see the resentment and impending defeat on Cynthia's face. She's madder than hell Liv keeps winning this battle of wits, and he's loving it. Cynthia knows this isn't going well for her; but refuses to simply hand over the only leverage she believes she has, to force Liv's hand into helping her. So she replies, "It's in a safe place Liv; don't you worry. No one will see it, as long as this situation gets cleared up, and I keep my senate seat." Liv smiles as she says, "So you're not going to show me the tape; I am supposed to just believe it exists right?" Cynthia says, "That's correct.

Fitz wants to say something; but knows he promised Liv he'd stay quiet. Harrison sees Liv's expression change again, as she sits up in her chair, and leans forward. Abby says, "Here we go." Liv responds, "You know what? It's time for me to put an end to this foolishness. I have heard you out, and listened to your distorted truth long enough. I have decided, it's not that I can't help you. It's more like I won't help you, because you deserve everything that comes your way."

The look on Cynthia's face is priceless; she replies in a panicked tone, as she says, "Liv you don't want to do that; this tape could cause major problems for Fitz. I don't think you're thinking clearly; his reputation will take a substantial hit. Liv grins as she replies, "The tape you're referring to Cynthia, may appear incriminating unless you have the audio, which is quite clear on my copy."

Her mouth is now wide open; with great surprise in her tone, she asks, "How the hell did you get a copy of the tape?" Liv smiles as she says, "I am the best in the game Cynthia; because I leave no stone unturned, and trust no one but my people. That's how I got a copy; so feel free to release your doctored copy, and I will destroy you in more than one way; with the help of many others, who also want to see you go down."

Cynthia is seething; her face is a contorted mess. She knows the battle and the war are both over and she lost. Harrison says, "Yes sir; that's why she's the boss." Abby smiles as she says, "Agreed." As they slap high fives. Cynthia says, "I can't believe you're doing this to me. Fitz for the sake of old times, can't you get your wife to reconsider?"

Fitz looks at her and says, "You can't be serious. Now you want to appeal to me? That's laughable." Liv says, "Cynthia, here's a word of advice. It's your best bet to serve out the rest of your term, and walk away from this. America loves a good comeback story; you can try again in a few years."

Completely angry and shocked, she says, "I will remember this Olivia." Liv replies, "I am sure you will. Until then, have a good day Cynthia." After she storms out of the office, Liv and Fitz smile at each other, and Harrison and Abby come out of the observation room smiling too.

"Boss lady that was phenomenal; you did your thing, and haven't lost your touch," Says Harrison. Abby replies, "Agreed; she had no idea what hit her. Great job Liv." Liv responds, "Thanks guys. I appreciate your support; it felt great to be back in the saddle, even if it was for a short time. Like I said before, with this pregnancy it looks like I won't be returning until after the babies are born." Harrison replies, "That makes sense Liv; no worries. We can hold it down for as long as you need us. Even with this one being on maternity leave too, starting tomorrow."

Liv smiles at both of them as she says, "That's right, you're on leave tomorrow; that's great Abby." Abby responds, "Thanks Liv; I can't wait to finish up the nursery, and relax a bit before she arrives." Fitz says, "Well, enjoy your time with the baby Abby." Abby replies, "I will Fitz thanks."

Abby says, "At least they've broken ground on the center; so that should be done by February. That way I can return to work sooner? Liv replies, "Yeah it should be done by them Abs; I am excited about the layout, it's going to be great." They all agree it's going to be an awesome addition.


	319. Chapter 319

After conversing for a bit, Liv says, "Well peeps, we have to get going; so I am out of here. Thanks again for the support." They both say, "You're welcome," as they walk out the door. Liv knows Fitz wants to talk about the video file she has that she never told him about. As soon as the door closes he looks at her and she says, "Babe I can explain." He replies, "I am listening." She explains how the interaction he had with Cynthia at the restaurant bothered her, and how she didn't trust her.

So she had a copy of the tape pulled in case she tried to use it against them. She advises she didn't tell him about it; because she wasn't sure it was something that would lead to anything else. As he stands up and walks toward her he says, "Liv I know you kept this from me for good reason. But you know how I feel about secrets babe." She replies, "I know baby, and you're right. I do. I just didn't feel this was a big deal. However, I see your point; I could've or should've told you. I'm sorry." As she looks up at him with those big doe eyes; how could he be angry?" She looks so innocent, and so beautiful with her cute button nose spreading across her face from pregnancy.

She sees him relenting and pulls him close as she says, "You can't stay mad at me." He replies, "No I can't," As they share a kiss, and prepare to leave the office for their meeting with Cyrus. Before she leaves, Huck sends her an update via text, advising he will have a complete report on Stephen by tomorrow. She replies, "Okay," with a sense of sadness; she knows what he tells her will not be good. She also gets a text from Harrison; he says he will be watching Stephen. He doesn't like his response to her announcement, it felt off. She replies, "Thanks H. I appreciate you."

He replies, "No worries, I've got your back sis." His text comforts her somewhat; knowing that regardless of what she finds out; her team really has her back. As they get into the car, Fitz asks, "What about Stephen?" She replies, "That's being handled; Harrison is keeping an eye on him for me, and Huck is looking into him for me as well. So that will be coming to a head soon."

He sees the annoyance in her face and asks, "Are you okay babe?" She replies, "Yeah, I am okay I just thought he was a friend. I never thought I'd be investigating him. But I guess you never really know anybody." He replies, "That's true; but I think if you look back over your relationship with him. You'll see there were warning signs all along, you overlooked about his true character."

She pauses for a moment and has to admit; he's right. Her father wasn't a fan of Stephen's either, when he met him. He said he wasn't trustworthy; but she overlooked it, because he was a good friend. She replies, "You're right Fitz; I probably did over look some things. I just thought he deserved the benefit of the doubt. Especially, after how we met."

Fitz responds, "Liv you know better than anyone, that no one is all bad or all good; you can't allow one act of kindness to classify him as a saint, no more than a bad act classifies him as being the devil. His actions at that time were noble babe; but you don't owe him anything."

She hears him and has to agree; she doesn't owe Stephen anything. But she did think of him as a good reliable friend. She thinks back to when they met. When their dorm was broken into Stephen was a RA in her building.

He made sure she and her roommate were okay nightly after the break in, and even stayed on the couch the first few nights to calm their nerves. That's how they became friends, and after graduation they became colleagues, when he came to work for her firm. He had attempted to work for himself after graduation. But was struggling, and her business was thriving so she hired him.

He sees her thinking and lets her have her moment. Then the silence breaks, as she says, "Thanks for being here for me babe. I can always count on you, to help me find a balanced perspective." He smiles at her and says, "You're welcome beautiful." They share a kiss, as their car pulls up to the hotel.

When they exit the car they go inside to meet Sally, Cyrus and Jennifer in a conference room; there are a stack of folders a mile high on one end of the table, and a smaller stack in the middle. They have narrowed the list down by a considerable margin already; just by common sense. Fitz and Liv both take a look at each other, and grab a stack of sorted files. "Let's do it." She says with a smile. He smiles back and says, "Let's do it indeed."

Over the next 4 weeks they manage to select and have confirmed all of their cabinet members. Everyone is ecstatic about the confirmations being completed, before Christmas break. Withthat process being taken care of, and the plan to move their belongings to the white house inauguration day in play, there isn't much else to do. So they could focus on their first Christmas in their house with their families present.

They've been at the house for a week; it feels so different being here now. She's 7 months pregnant, they are married, and she's going to be the first lady. In this moment her life is amazing and perfect in every way.

As she enjoys the beautiful view off of their bedroom balcony, he walks up behind her. He hugs her from behind making her jump a little; he says, "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you." She replies, "That's okay." He asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yeah I am fine; just counting my blessings babe. In a few hours, our families will be in our home sharing our first Christmas with us. Can you believe that?"

He replies, "Yes I can, because I told you that you'd be mine, and I would be yours. I'm just glad my prediction is coming full circle." As she looks up at him, they share a kiss; she agrees he did say that they would be together, and he spoke about holidays with their families. He's always known they would be together; despite being together for such a short time, before becoming an official couple.

She admires his faith in their love, and his love for her; it reinforces her love for him, and her commitment to their relationship.  
He breaks the quiet moment between them by saying, "I was just re-watching your interview segment on 20/20." She smiles, as she asks, "How many times are you going to watch that interview honey?" He replies, "As many times as I want to; I love seeing you put people in their place, with such class and grace. That interviewer had no hope, accusing you of shunning traditional first lady obligations."

Liv replies, "Well, you end up looking like a fool, when you come on television unprepared, and with incorrect information. While I admit; I am not going to be the stereotypical First Lady of The United States. I do plan to do my part; it's just going to take me a moment, to figure out how to balance it all, and I believe I should be given the benefit of the doubt, regarding my intentions, of fulfilling my FLOTUS obligations."

Fitz grins as he says, "Well, you surely set him straight; I think every woman on the planet applauded your response. Times have changed and women should not be seen as ornamental; but functional in every aspect. Hey our daughter could be president one day." She smiles as she hears his words; she replies, "Such a wise man; no wonder I married you." He replies, "And I am forever grateful, you did babe; I love you." She responds, "I love you too."


	320. Chapter 320

It was decided their families would arrive Christmas Eve; they would spend time together reconnecting, and wake up together Christmas morning opening gifts. This is a time when living in a 13 bedroom home comes in handy.

As they continue to enjoy the view with her tucked into his arms, Fitz says, "The kids are going to be stoked, to open their gifts under the tree; I don't recall half the stuff we bought for them." Liv replies, "Yeah me either; the Christmas music was a nice touch too. The staff did an excellent job trimming the tree." He agrees the tree is beautiful.

As they walk back into the house, Liv complains about her legs falling asleep. Fitz reminds her about standing for extended periods. The babies are taking a toll on her body; he says, "Babe you have to be careful. No extended standing. You heard Lisa. You keep this up, and you'll be on restricted bed rest."

She knows he's right, and has no argument. She just says, "I know; I will do better babe." He replies, "Sitting Liv; lots of sitting, is what I want to see from you okay?" She replies, "Yes daddy." He smiles at her as he says, "Don't get cute and sexy with me lady; I am serious."

She strokes his face as she says, "Okay babe. I will sit down, I promise. Besides, now that my family knows about the possible bed rest situation. I will be reminded every five minutes now anyway." He laughs as he says, "Sorry babe. I didn't know you were on the phone when I said it. But I am glad you were; so they can get after you too. We have come this far with a problem free pregnancy; there's no need to have issues now. We will make it to 38 weeks, if not to 40, and our babies will be born healthy and happy. "

She agrees with him; she has to listen to the doctor, for the sake of their unborn children, and her own sake as well. But decides to get his goat a bit; she says, "Funny, you weren't concerned about my early labor last night, or this morning." He laughs at her as he says, "True; but you weren't complaining either."

Before she replies, there's a buzz on the intercom; she smiles excitedly as she says, "Someone's here. We will finish this later Mr. President." He swats her on the butt, as he says, "You can count on that first lady." She grins as she shakes her head walking away, and down the stairs.

He follows behind her to greet their guests. Once everyone arrives, it's a party of mass proportions; her family and his mesh so well, one can't tell the difference. There are board games being played, great conversation, the kids are all getting along, and everyone is enjoying themselves beyond belief.

As the men settle down in the basement, the women are in the kitchen; Liv's grandmother is finishing the last batch of her sweet potato pies. The smell permeates the air, and makes everyone hungry for a slice. Luckily she made extra for them to eat tonight, as well as tomorrow. With the prime ribs being prepped, and all of the baking being done, thanks to Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia's contributions, in addition to the prep for the sides. The ladies are able to relax, and converse about family and life.

Liv marvels over Jill's new baby Joy; she is absolutely precious, and Liv can't stop holding her. Jill and Jamie both tell her how good she is with children, and how much of a great mother she'll be. She appreciates the compliment, and longs for the moment to hold her own babies.

As they all chat together, the true sense of family is in the air, and Liv loves it; however, she sees Zoe and Ellie out on the deck. They look to be in deep discussion about something. She excuses herself from the table; giving Joy back to Jill, as she goes to check on her sisters. She's glad she can sneak away, do to everyone inside, being so engrossed in conversation with each other.

When she steps outside, she hears their conversation end abruptly. She closes the door behind her and asks, "What's up ladies?" As she sits down on the comfortable swing, to take the pressure off her feet. They turn to face her, and they are both noticeably upset. Zoe blurts out, "Tell Liv what you told me!"

Liv looks at Ellie as she says, "I don't want to burden her with this Zoe; she's a yell away from being on bed rest." Zoe says, "Either you tell her or I will." Liv says, "Ellie I'm pregnant, not fragile; what's going on? Why are you two so upset?"

Feeling cornered, Ellie spills the beans. She explains that while she is having some success with her vocal coaching gig. She also took an intern position at the hospital that pays market salary for 5 hours of consulting work 3 days a week. Liv thinks this is great; she remembers her sister talking about the position previously. But knows that's not why they are both upset. She's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ellie says, "My job is to consult over files for treatment for heart patients or pulmonary patients in general. I don't see patients just their files. Last week, I came across a file that had Marcus' daughter's name on it." Liv's mouth had to be wide open because she could feel her mouth drying out. She responds, "What?"

Ellie says, "Apparently his youngest daughter Marcella, has a blood disorder that is affecting a valve in her heart, and without a transplant she will die." Liv clasps her hand over her mouth, as she says, "Oh my goodness Ellie, that's terrible! But wait, what does that have to do with what you and Zoe are arguing about?"

Zoe replies, "Yeah what are we arguing about Ellie?" Liv can see Zoe is beyond pissed at their sister. Ellie takes a breath as she says, "I also think I found out why he and Lauren divorced, and I wanted to reach out to him." Liv replies, "Reaching out to him for what Ellie?"

Zoe responds, "Exactly Liv for what? He's a grown man going through a terrible situation for sure. But you reaching out to him will do nothing, but complicate things, especially if Jayson finds out." Liv has to agree with Zoe; this is not a good idea by any stretch of the imagination.

Ellie says, "Look I just wanted to reach out as a friend; I am sure he's hurting and needs to be encouraged." Zoe scoffs, as she says, "So now you've convinced yourself, you're capable of just being his friend? Girl you have lost your mind, if you think that makes sense. Ten minutes in a room with that man, and you're liable to be naked in 5."

Ellie replies, "Come on Zoe, that's not fair. My feelings of friendship with him are legit. Don't mock them." Liv feels the need to try to bring the temperature of the moment back down. So she says, "Ellie, Marcus may need encouragement; but who says the encouraging word needs to come from you? You've heard the song, "Encourage yourself, and I'm sure he knows it too."


	321. Chapter 321

Zoe smiles at Liv, and Ellie says, "Zoe this isn't funny." Zoe replies, "You're right it isn't sissy. It's scary, actually more like sad, how you seem to be hell bent on ruining your marriage, by talking to him. Why can't you see talking to Marcus, will lead to your marriage being over Ellie? You say you want your marriage, then damn it act like it, and let Marcus go!"

Ellie replies, "You're being unnecessarily loud and overly dramatic." Zoe is beyond fed up in the moment, as she says, "Jesus, take the wheel! Liv please talk some sense into her. before I spontaneously combust from frustration!"

Liv knows she has to be the voice of reason for both of her sisters. She understands both of their positions, but sides with Zoe. Hopefully she can get through to Ellie to see their side. But she also knows her too well. If Ellie wants to do something; that's what she is going to do. Regardless of what anyone says or does; that's always been her way of doing things.

Liv asks, "Ellie, tell me what good do you think talking to him will do for you and Jayson?" She responds, "It isn't about Jayson and me Liv. It's about being a friend to someone in need." She asks, "Did he call you?" She gets quiet and then Liv repeats the question. She replies, "No he didn't call Liv." She responds, "Then isn't that what this is really about?" She replies, "What do you mean?"

Liv replies, "You want to reach out because he hasn't reached out to you. He's obviously doing well enough where he isn't calling you; or maybe he realizes that calling you isn't the right thing to do. You can't forget what you know about his situation, and I understand your concern. But I'm sorry I'm with Zoe on this one; he's grown and is in need of prayer, which you can provide from afar. You don't need to have a direct connection with him. You need to let go Ellie."

Liv sees the hurt building up in her sister's eyes; she's more upset now than before she started talking to her. She knows it hurts but it needs to be said. Liv knows Ellie is going to be angry; but so be it. After hearing her sister's words she feels judged and angry.

She replies, "I knew you two wouldn't understand; I shouldn't have told you." Liv feels like now she has to be more upfront with her. This has to be done; so she says, "What is there it understand Ellie? That you're lusting after your ex in hopes that he changes his mind, and comes after you. Because that's what it looks like to me. If you want out of your marriage don't be a coward; just leave. But don't do this."

Her words cut Ellie deep; she doesn't know what to say. She pauses as she says "neither one of you can tell me what it is to be married; Liv you've been married for all of 5 minutes how dare you call me a coward because of how I feel; everybody isn't lucky enough to marry their true love. I don't need your judgment! I need your support damn it! Is that too much to ask?"

Zoe replies, "We are not going to support you doing something reckless Ellie. That's not love that is enabling, and we won't enable you. This has gone on way too long. You have to let him go sissy. For the sake of your family you have to say goodbye."

Ellie is in tears now; she's balling as Zoe hugs her. Liv and Zoe cry too as Liv reaches out, and holds Ellie's hand. They feel her pain, and her struggle. The man she loves is going through a heartbreaking experience, and it's killing her to know he's hurting, and she can't be there for him. But the reality is she has to let him go; she's chosen her life, and he's chosen his.

After their tears are shed and dried. Liv asks, "Are you okay sissy?" Ellie replies, "Yeah I am okay; just a little… hell I don't know what I am." Liv replies, "I want you to know I understand Ellie; I really do. I know you love Marcus, and it's hard to say good bye. But you have to put it all behind you; if you want a happy life with Jayson. The reality is regardless of what Marcus' divorce reason was, or what personal struggles he encounters, it's none of your business.

She replies, "I know sissy; I am truly struggling with that reality; but, thank you both for pulling me back from the edge. I know you're both right. I need to leave it alone. I just can't believe she cheated on him, and had another man's baby, passing it off as his all this time."

Liv says "oh my goodness. She wasn't kidding when she talked about having crosses to bear huh?" Ellie replies "I guess not; she did say she wish she made better choices. But I'm not sure if that meant wearing a condom when she cheated or not cheating at all."

Zoe replies, "Damn that chick has problems; that's cold blooded, and immediate grounds for divorce." They all agree; that type of situation would definitely push one toward divorce. Liv then wonders if the little girl knows; she'd only know if they told her or if it was in the divorce decree. But no child deserves to know something like that in that way.

She says, "I feel sorry for Marcella; hopefully Marcus filed for divorce under irreconcilable differences, to keep the infidelity out of the court papers." Ellie says, "Yeah he did." Both Zoe and Liv look at her, as she says, "Hey, divorce paper work is a matter of public record."

Liv says, "You googgled him!" Zoe shakes her head as she says, "Come on Ellie. Is it really that serious?" She replies, "Look I wanted to know okay; once the initial information came my way I wanted to know more." Liv says, "Okay, so now that you know everything, are you good with letting everything be?" She nods as she says, "Yes I am."

Zoe says, "This is dead serious sissy; you can't have any other contact with him at all." She looks at her sister as she says, "I know Zoe I get it." Liv then asks, "How did you find out about Marcella not being his biological child?" Ellie says, "When they did initial testing, thinking her illness was leukemia; both parents were tested for possible matches, along with the siblings. Unfortunately, nobody was a match. But during that process, they also type the blood. There's no way she's his daughter."

Zoe says, "I just can't believe how anyone could be that damn cruel." Liv says, "I agree, but still this is something he needs to whether. Besides, think of the laws you're violating, just talking to us about Marcella's health. How would you explain to him how you know about it? Ethically, you'd have to recuse yourself concerning treatment anyway."

Ellie replies, "I know. I thought about that too Liv; I did recuse myself, I knew it was the right thing to do." Zoe replies, "Good sissy." Liv follows with, "Yes good job Ellie; I know how hard that must have been for you. But I am glad you did it."


	322. Chapter 322

As they finish their conversation, they hug, and agree to go back inside. Liv says, "It will all work out okay Ellie, if you just remain prayerful and strong. Letting God lead you, will not steer you wrong." Ellie replies, "I know, and I will do just that I promise."

As they enter the house, Liv is happy this feud is able to be quashed. She's never seen Zoe so fired up. But she loves that her little sister is truly coming into her own. Everything she said to Ellie was dead on, and Ellie couldn't refute it. That's why she buckled. Nonetheless, Liv's gut tells her Ellie isn't leaving this Marcus situation alone. She caved for good reason; but that doesn't mean she's being honest.

As they rejoin the other ladies in conversation Jill says "you ladies okay; that conversation looked heated." Ellie says, "Nah just sister stuff that's all." Jamie says, "Yeah, I know what that's like as an older sister schooling her younger siblings." Jill replies, "Whatever," As they all laugh. Little do they know in this case, the older sister was being schooled.

As the night draws to a close, and everyone prepares for bed; Liv gets a text. Abby has had the baby. The baby is a 7lb, 6oz baby girl, named Alayna Michelle. Liv smiles as she reads the text, spreading the cheerful news as she goes to bed. Everyone applauds the good news, as they call it a night, heading to their rooms. Liv sends a happy text response to Abby, wishing her congrats. Her text is then followed by a picture of little Alayna. She is beautiful, the spitting image of Abby red hair and all.

As Fitz climbs into bed with her, he sees her tears. He asks, "Hey what's wrong babe?" She replies, "Nothing, Alayna is so precious. Look at her Fitz." He smiles as he takes a look at the photo. He says, "Yes babe. She is adorable. Come here." He pulls her into his arms, and holds her; until her moment is over, and she's no longer crying. She settles into him; it's her favorite place to be. As they are lying in bed; he plays with her stomach, making the babies move.

As they spend quality time together in this moment; something is bothering Fitz that he hasn't bought up for a while. So he asks, "Babe when are you going to talk to me about the Stephen fiasco?" Liv looks at him as she sighs, and says, "What do you want to know babe?"

He replies, "I want to know everything Liv. After the situation unfolded, you just stop talking about it. I know he's gone. But you left out the details. The confirmation of the cabinet is done; so talk to me baby."

She thinks for a moment and then recounts the interaction; she got a call from Huck about two weeks ago. Fitz was busy dealing with the confirmation of the cabinet members. So she took care of it on her own. According to Huck; Stephen had created a separate database where he kept customer profiles.

He was building it up to take clients with him. His plan was to be the head of OPA or take enough clients to start his own firm. Huck even played conversations of him talking to some clients trying to sway them to leave with him. As well as conversations of him talking to his wife about Liv boasting about how she owes him, and how he was going to take what was rightfully his.

The evidence of his betrayal was mountainous; Liv was completely shocked and appalled at his behavior, and true feelings toward her. It deeply hurt her feelings; but she had to make sure she didn't let on how badly she was hurt. Because Huck would've killed him. She remembers how bruised he was when they spoke. According to Quinn, Huck, and Stephen himself he fell. But Liv knew better.

Although the best part of the meeting was when Stephen realized that he would be in breach of contract; if he used any of the contacts he got from her to start a new business. Clearly he didn't read his last contract update; which was sad and unfortunate for him. His disloyalty landed him unemployed, and unemployable in their business as well for sure, considering Liv knows every game in town.

After hearing her account of what happened and how things were handled. He looks into her eyes and says "I'm sorry you had to go through that Liv; you didn't deserve it, and I am glad that Huck handled him. He deserved whatever he got." Liv replies "I know babe; it just hurt me that's all. I thought he was a friend."

He responds, "He allowed his greed and jealousy to ruin your friendship Liv, and that's not your fault. You can't allow one person to ruin you babe; you know the rest of your crew would never do that to you right?" She replies, "Yeah I do; I trust them. I know you're right, Nonetheless, I set up security protocols on all the computers and tablets at work, and reinforced the servers for work at home employees as well. In addition to bi-monthly audits being conducted. This will not happen again. I will not be caught unprepared ever again." He looks at her as he says, "Those are good safety measures to take anyway babe; I just don't want you obsessing over this situation though."

She replies, "I promise I won't obsess babe, I am just being safe, that's all." As he stares into his loves eyes; they smile at each other, as they share a kiss, and then fall off to sleep for the evening.


	323. Chapter 323

Christmas Day

Christmas day arrives bright and early, and Liv is probably more excited than the kids. She pops up at 7:00 am; as she gets out of bed, she wakes Fitz. "Babe its Christmas!" She says with the cutest grin he's ever seen.

He's smiles at her as he says, "Yeah it's Christmas babe. But are the kids up yet?" His question is answered by the pitter patter of little feet on the stairs. They both laugh as they hear the excited feet rush down the stairs.

After using the bathroom and throwing on some pajamas, they both go downstairs hand in hand. When they come down, everyone is filtering into the family room; the kids are front and center by the tree, and the adults are waiting with cameras.

After trading morning greetings all of the gifts are passed out to everyone, and then the unwrapping begins. The sounds of oohs and ahhs, are remarkable and special. The joy on their faces is priceless; Liv loves seeing all of the children laugh and scream with joy and excitement. It makes her happy to see their enjoyment.

Once the children open all of their gifts and the wrapping paper is cleaned up. The adults begin opening their gifts; her grandmother says, "Can I go first?" Everyone laughs, Liv says, "We don't have to take turns grandma. We can all open our gifts.

Her grandmother proceeds to open her gift; she gets a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings from her grandfather. Barbara says, "Thank you Ray. I love them honey." Her grandfather smiles as he says, "You're welcome sweetie. I saw them and knew they were yours."

Liv's mother opens her gift; it's a mother's ring, with all of their birthstones in it, and flushed with diamonds from her father. Evelyn says, "Ronnie, I thought I lost my ring." He replies, "I know; I took it. So I could update it babe; I hope you like it." She replies, "I love it Ronnie thank you." They share a kiss, as he says, "You're welcome Lynnie."

Her grandfather and father both receive Satchel Paige baseball Jersey's. The joy in their faces is unreal; they were both fans of the Old Negro baseball league players. Having one of those jersey's, bought tears to their eyes. It was touching; neither one could speak for a moment. Liv says, "Great gifts mama and Nana." They both wink at her, as her mother says, "Do we know our men or what?" They all laugh, enjoying the gift giving, and celebration.

After watching their parents and grandparents open their gifts. The focus goes to Fitz's family. All the ladies receive jewelry, and the men receive useful items, like mini fridges and tools. The joy of gift giving continues, as Ellie receives a Michael Kors watch, and purse from Jayson. She says, "Oh my God Jayson; thank you I have been looking for this watch model for months, since I broke my other one, and this purse is gorgeous baby."

He replies, "I know; it took me a while to find it too. But I had to get it for you. Then I saw the purse. So I figured why not. Merry Christmas baby." After they share a kiss, she beams as she hands him his gift. He smiles, as he asks, "What did you get me babe? I told you I didn't want anything." She replies, "Yeah okay, let's see if your mind changes after you see it." He opens it up, and his face lights up. He exclaims, "Babe where did you find this? Oh my God babe; a Josh Gibson baseball jersey!"

He has tears in his eyes. It was the one thing he lost in a house fire as a child, that he's wanted to replace, but he couldn't find it. Everyone could see it was overwhelming for him; he grabs her and pulls her close, as she says, "Merry Christmas babe; I love you." He replies, "I love you too Ellie. Woman you got me crying in public." Everybody laughs as Ray and Ronald both say, "Tell me about it."

The mood is filled with love and joy, as the gift opening continues with Zoe. She and Drew pulled items out of a hat, to get each other. He pulled fashion and she pulled jewelry. She smiles at him as he opens both boxes. Inside she finds two Hermes bags, and a Hermes watch. Her mouth drops open when she opens the boxes. She screams with excitement, "Oh my God babe. Thank you!" Everyone laughs at her excitement, including Andrew; as he watches her, he says, "This is why I buy you gifts. I love seeing your smile babe. You're welcome."

She kisses him as she passes him his gift. It's a small box; he looks intrigued. "Open it babe." She says anxiously. He smiles as he says, "Okay." As he rips into it. He finds a diamond encrusted ID bracelet, with his name on it, and an inscription from her. He smiles as he says, "Thanks baby I love it. They hug as she lies in his arms.

Lastly, the gift opening gets to the home owners. Her grandfather says, "Liv it's you and Fitz's turn to open your gifts. Liv says, "We didn't buy gifts this year for each other." Fitz says, "Speak for yourself; I would never not buy my beautiful pregnant wife a Christmas gift, especially on our first Christmas together." He's grinning at her, as he holds out a gift in his hand.

She smiles at him as her grandmother says, "I hope you got him something Liv." She replies, "Of course I did; as she grabs his gift, and hands it to him. She asks, "How did you know I got you a gift?" He replies, "Because I know my wife." They all say awe, in unison, as they share a kiss. As Liv opens her present, she is floored by what she sees. She asks, "Oh my God Fitz. What happened to my tennis bracelet? He laughs as he says, it's there. I just improved the setting."

Ellie says, "Uhm that is no longer your tennis bracelet that is Liberace's." Everyone laughs at her joke; Liv is smiling with joy as she surveys the enhanced 10 carat diamond tennis bracelet. He sees her joy; but asks. "Do you like it?" She replies "yes babe I love it. Thank you so much." After a quick kiss she says, "Now open yours." He looks down and rips it open; he sees the Rolex box and says, "Babe, I already have a Rolex."

She smiles as she says, "Not this one. This one is fitting for a president." It suddenly hits him; the joy on his face is unmistakable. He opens the box, and sees an iced out presidential Rolex watch. He is overjoyed as he says, "Thank you baby; it's perfect." She smiles at him as she says, "You're welcome; merry Christmas Mr. President." He replies, "Merry Christmas First Lady." As they kiss and hug reveling in their moment.

When the gift giving ends, they all sit down to breakfast, and then everyone gets dressed; the men go outside with the kids as they play in the back yard with their toys. The ladies are in the kitchen getting the food together for dinner. Aunt Hellen sees Liv prepping the oven for the prime rib; she asks, "Liv did you prep those yourself?" Liv replies, "Yes mam I did; I am much more than a pretty face." They all laugh, as Aunt Hellen says, "Agreed my dear, you most certainly are much more than looks."


	324. Chapter 324

As they help her get the prime ribs in the oven, Evelyn says, "All of my girls know how to cook. I don't understand, not knowing how to feed your family." All the women agree; Barbara says, "There is too much focus on the wrong things. It's good to be in shape and cute; but that fades much faster, than your ability to cook and take care of home." Aunt Lydia replies, "Amen to that Barbara; the best way to a man's heart, is through his belly."

Liv says, "I think its unfortunate some of the old school ideas, are falling to the wayside. I don't see why you can't be a successful woman who works, and takes care of home. The younger generation are at a loss for good examples of what that looks like. Even the shows on television don't show mothers being mothers anymore."

Zoe replies, "That's true; I am so glad we were raised to be successful, smart, know how to cook, as well as take care of home. I enjoy cooking for Drew; there's something intimate about cooking for your man, and I love that he cooks for me too." Aunt Hellen says, "That reminds me Zoe. Congrats to you and Andy. You two are too cute together." She replies, "Thanks Aunt Hellen. I appreciate it." She replies, "You're welcome honey."

Suddenly Jill says, "I must agree you've tamed him Zoe; I almost didn't recognize him, when I saw him today. You've got him buying you exceptional gifts, and cooking for you too. That's an achievement. Good job girl." Zoe doesn't know what to say to that comment; but says, "Thanks." So she doesn't appear rude by remaining quiet. Nonetheless, it leaves her feeling a bit suspicious about Jill. As the awkward moment passes; they all smile at each other, as they finish up the sides, and then go relax while everything cooks.

While the older ladies chat about the grandbabies and such; the younger ladies kind of break out into their own groups. Liv and Jamie have a brief moment just before Jill joins them. They share a smile as Jill comes over to them and sits down at the table with them. Liv asks, "Hey Jill what's up?" She replies, "Nothing much; I'm in between feedings." They all smile, as she asks Liv, "Hey are you going to breast feed Liv?"

She responds, "Ideally yes. I am going to try, and see how it works. I know my sister did it, and it was tough with twins." They all agree that will be brutal; but it also could work out well, depending on their feeding schedules. When Liv looks up, she sees Ellie and Zoe coming over to the table to sit down. Zoe is putting on her best fake smile. She says, "Hey ladies, how are we all doing?"

Jamie says, "Good, now that we aren't bombarded with grandbaby talk, unwanted inquiries into my sex life, and arthritis flare ups." They all laugh at her joke. It seems that Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia, are just like Barbara and Evelyn. No wonder they get along. Liv notices Zoe's attempt to look comfortable; but she's failing miserably. Luckily the baby monitor goes off, so Jill goes to check on Joy, and Jamie's phone rings, so she steps away to take the call.

As soon as she's convinced they are out of Jamie's ear shot. Liv asks, "What's wrong Zoe?" She replies, "Jill's comment about taming Drew is bothering me. What does she mean by that?" Ellie asks, "Did she and Drew ever date?" Zoe replies, "I guess it's possible; but he's never mentioned her, and he's told me about all of his relationships, and his wild ways from his past."

Liv is happy Andrew told Zoe about the incident, which led him to her door. Or at least it seems like he has. Nonetheless, she says, "Maybe she's just knowledgeable about his past Zoe. Or if they were involved, it wasn't a relationship; just a situation. Anything is possible." Zoe sighs as she says "I guess that could be anything. But I just don't know how to feel about this. I'm starting to feel like something isn't right." Liv asks, "How to feel about what Zoe? So what if they were together; that's in the past, we all have a past honey, and there's no need to dig things up unnecessarily."

Ellie cosigns as she says, "Amen sissy; Drew is your man now. Clearly she didn't have what it took to keep him. So why worry about her?" Liv sees Zoe struggling a bit, so she says, "If it's bothering you that much Zoe, just ask him about it. I'm sure he'll tell you. But don't let it bother you that deeply in the meantime. It's just not worth it, okay?" She replies with a smile. As she says, "Okay sissy. You are both right. It's probably nothing. But I will ask him later."

As they finish their chat the timer on the oven goes off; all of the ladies descend onto the kitchen to remove the roasts. They look and smell amazing. They wrap them and allow them to rest, as the sides are done one by one. With dinner completely done; the house smells like a gourmet restaurant, and the aroma causes the men to show up ready to eat.

After setting the table, they all sit down to eat; the meal is amazing. The time spent with family is quite wonderful; there's plenty of laughter and joy, as the kids sit at the children's table, and the adults sit together. Everything appears to be going well, until Zoe notices something different. During dinner she sees Jill staring at Drew, in an inviting way; she's trying to keep her cool. But she is struggling. Her suspicions are now confirmed that something has happened between them, or she wants something to happen. Zoe sees her sitting next to her husband Brian, yet she's making eyes at Drew. Zoe is getting angrier the longer she sits at the table.

Drew notices Zoe's mood is off; he asks, "What's wrong babe?" She replies, "We can talk later." He's thinking to himself what did I do? She liked the gifts, so what could they have to talk about? He wonders.

When dinner ends the ladies clean up the kitchen and the men help put the furniture back in place. Dinner is a huge success, and the dessert is even more fabulous. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia's cobblers, are quite the hit. In addition to Barbara's sweet potato pies. Uncle Larry requests to take a whole pie home, which Barbara obliges.

After relaxing a while and enjoying the company Fitz's family decides to head home. They all prepare to say goodbye; but Zoe watches Jill like a hawk, as she walks up to Drew. He's standing in the kitchen alone drinking water.

When Jill approaches him; Zoe is already on her way to intervene. Liv sees her, and sees she's about to walk over to them. She nods at Ellie to grab her; but she misses her. Zoe walks up to them, while they are talking, and takes Drew's hand, as she slides between them, making space. Zoe notices Jill's face, when she steps between them.

Zoe looks Jill in the eyes, as she says, "It was great seeing you again Jill; take care of that gorgeous new baby, and your husband Brian." It was clear she was pushing her out the door, while reminding her she's married, and Drew is taken. Jill taking the hint replies, "It was good seeing you too Zoe; see you later Drew." She says, as she turns to walk out.

When the door closes, Zoe turns to face Drew; he sees in her eyes that she's upset. But she's trying to keep calm; he sees her struggle, and so does her sisters. Ellie runs interference for her, by suggesting a movie for her parents and grandparents, who are still in the living room, and clueless of what's happening so far. Luckily they go for the movie idea.


	325. Chapter 325

As their parents and grand-parents, head toward the movie room. Evelyn is the last to leave the room, and says to Ellie, "I want to know what's going on. You don't have to tell me now. But I want to know what's going on with you three." Ellie looks at her mother and says, "Yes mama I will tell you. Just keep everyone else at bay okay?" She replies, "Okay."

When the door closes behind her mother, as she enters the theatre room; Andrew takes Zoe's hand, and leads her outside, as he says, "We'll be back." Liv, Jayson, and Ellie watch, as they walk outside. Jayson says, "Man Zoe is pissed. What did he do?"

Fitz joins them after starting the movie. He asks, "What did I miss?" Ellie and Liv explain their conversation with Zoe about Jill, and Jill's flirty looks during dinner toward Andrew. Fitz says, "Damn here we go." Liv says, "What's wrong Fitz?" He explains that Jill has always been a big flirt, especially with Andrew, and when he gets a girlfriend. She does this thing where she flirts with him even more. I can't understand it."

Liv looks at him as she says, "And you failed to mention this to us before now because why?" He replies, "Babe I honestly forgot; it's been forever since he's had a girlfriend, so it slipped my mind. I am sorry." Ellie asks, "So nothing ever happened between Drew and Jill?" Fitz replies, "No, never. He would've told me if it did. But he never liked her in that way. Regardless of any infatuations she may have had toward him." Jayson says, "Damn, this is a mess." Ellie says, "Yeah a big one." Liv shakes her head as she says, "Well let's hope Andrew can calm her down."

Jayson replies, "That's for sure; I've never seen her this mad." Ellie and Liv look at each other; they both know this is nothing compared to how angry their sister can get. They are both thankful, she didn't lay hands on Jill; there's no doubt she wanted to.

As they step onto the deck, Andrew sees her emotions building up, with her dam ready to blow. He asks, "Baby what's wrong? What did I do to upset you like this?" She asks, "Why did she say see you later Drew?" He replies, "I think it was just an expression Zoe. I don't have any plans of seeing her at any point, unless there's another family gathering."

She takes a breath, and says, "Drew, we talked about honesty, and our past right?" He replies, "Yeah, babe. I've told you everything. You know that. Even what led me to knowing Liv." She responds, Okay, with that being said. Did you sleep with Jill?" The look of confusion on his face tells her that he's completely caught off guard by her question. But his silence makes her nervous that her suspicions were correct.

She's getting more upset; she says, "Drew if you did; I need you to be honest with me. Just please answer me!" He replies, "Baby no. I didn't sleep with her. Where is this coming from?" She responds, "It's coming from the way she was looking at you today during dinner, her comment to me earlier about you, and the way she said good-bye to you, before leaving."

He replies, "Zoe, I swear to you, if she was looking at me flirtatiously. I didn't notice. Jill is quite the flirt. She always has been. But I was never interested in her; despite her liking me. But that was eons ago babe."

Zoe is listening to him; she's searching his face for signs of lying. But she can't find any. Her silence worries him; he begs, "Baby please talk to me. I love you Zoe; I promise you there's nothing going on between her and I."

She thinks for a moment; then says, "That may be the case; but I don't like the way she looks at you Drew. I wanted to stab her in the throat at the table." He tries not to laugh but it comes out. She shoots him a look, and he says "sorry baby; but the thought of you becoming violent over me makes me smile. It's really not necessary Zoe. I don't see any other woman but you. Your attention is all I aspire to get."

She interjects, "What about her and what she clearly wants from you? Despite being married with a new born. How trifling is that?" He takes her face into his hands and says, "Zoe to hell with what she wants. I am in love with you Zoe Alyssa Pope, and everyone who knows me knows it. But if you want me to talk to her I will. I will set her straight baby, because you mean everything to me."

She hears his declaration of love for her, and she realizes that this is something that needs to be settled. But she wants to handle it. So she replies, "No, don't do that Drew; I will handle it." He replies, "Are you sure?" She responds, "Yes I am sure; if need be I will handle it okay."

He responds, "Okay babe. Can I kiss you now? Or are you still feeling violent." His response makes her smile as she replies, "Yes you can kiss me; but I am still feeling violent." He replies, "I'm not scared I like it rough sometimes." They laugh as they share a sweet kiss; that calms the moment. After the kiss the anger flowing through her dissipates, and she says "I love you so much Drew; I am sorry for being so crazy."

He replies, "it's fine baby; I would've been just as crazy if not worse." She replies, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better right?" He replies, "No baby, I'm not. I get it; you felt disrespected, so you acted accordingly." She is happy he understands her feelings, and the reason why she was so upset.

"I'm really not a jealous person Drew." He smiles as he says, "I know babe; stop stressing okay. I know you said don't say anything. But I think it needs to be addressed. I don't want there to be tension every time we all get together."

She replies, "Agreed; I will address it with her so the air is clear, and I promise to remain calm; no violence. But for now I think I made my position clear with her." He replies, "Yeah, you did kind of throw her out the door." She laughs as he strokes her face as he kisses her lips subtly. "I love your smile Zoe." She replies, "I love the way you make me smile Drew."

They share a smile as he says, "We'd better get back inside." When they step into the kitchen; they see Fitz, Liv, Jayson, and Ellie sitting at the table. Liv and Fitz are finishing a conversation that let's Zoe know they are all talking about the same thing. Liv asks, "Sissy are you okay?"

Zoe replies, "Yeah, I am now sissy thank you." Ellie gets up and hugs Zoe, as Fitz says, "Zoe, I am really sorry for what happened. I should've warned you about Jill. I don't get why she does this; but it's not appropriate, and I will talk to her."

Zoe appreciates his support but says, "No Fitz, don't do that; I don't want anyone to say anything to her about it. I will address it if necessary." Jayson asks, "Zoe are you sure that's wise?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes Jayson I am sure. I need to handle her myself. No offense Fitz." He replies, "None taken Zoe, I understand. It's your business to handle." She smiles as she says, "Thanks Fitz for understanding." He replies, "You're welcome."

Andrew says, "Well at least no one else noticed the drama." Ellie says, "No one else but mama." They all look at each other with worry. Liv says, "Oh boy; this isn't good." Andrew says, "You don't have to tell her do you?" Jayson says, "Clearly you've never had a chat with Evelyn Pope. She knows you're lying, before you get ready to do it. Trust me it's better to spill it, then to lie about it."

Andrew sighs as he says, "You don't think this will cause a rift between the families do you?" Liv says, "No. I don't; mama's not like that, but she will be tempted to say something about it. Unless Zoe tells her not to." Zoe chimes in by saying, "Which I will assure her that all is well; so there's no temptation for her to address anything."


	326. Chapter 326

They all seem settled with the fact that telling their mother is unavoidable, and their grandmother is sure to know too as a result. After having more pie and talking for a while longer; the movie is over. But Liv's father and grandfather are still in the media room watching a John Wayne film. Liv's mother and grandmother are now ready to chat.

The fellas decide to go downstairs to watch the basketball games to give the ladies time to talk, and the boys watch television in their room, and Jaylen plays in the playpen. As their mother and grandmother sit down; Evelyn says, "Well girls let's hear it." They are all quiet for a moment. Until Zoe says, "I saw Jill flirting with Drew, and it ticked me off."

Her grandmother looks at her mother and says, "I told you I wasn't seeing things Evelyn." Her mother says, "Zoe baby, have you talked to Drew about this?" She replies, "Yes mama." She then tells her about their discussion. Her mother asks, "Girls did you see it too?" They both say, "Yes" in unison.

Evelyn says, "Well something has to be done; this is unacceptable." Zoe says, "Mama something has been done; I've given her a warning shot, and if more needs to be done. I will handle it if need be." Barbara says, "Sweet pea you know you need to remain calm through this right?" She responds, "Yes grandma. I know Drew loves me, and only me; she's not a threat, so I am not worried about her. I just didn't like the disrespect she showed. She's married and nursing a newborn; how can she be trying to flirt with Drew? It's absurd when you think about it. I shouldn't have allowed it to get me so upset."

Ellie says, "Like you said sissy, it was the disrespect that got to you, and you have a right to be angry. I would've been ready to snatch her too." The ladies agree that her feelings are valid, and they all would've been just as mad. Evelyn says, "Well baby girl. I am very proud of you for keeping your calm, and using your words. This could've gone way wrong, but your growing up, and realizing how to be an adult. That's very important." Says her mother. She smiles at her mother as she says, "Thanks mama; I am trying," As Liv says, "And it shows sissy. It really shows. We are all proud of you."

She appreciates the love and support she's getting from her family. Zoe says, "Mama I want you to promise me, you won't talk about this with Aunt Hellen or Jill." Her mother says, "I promise Zoe; I will be quiet and let you handle it. You're still my baby, but not a baby anymore." She hugs her mother, as she says, "Thank you mama, and don't worry. I've got this." She replies, "I know you do sweet pea."

As the night progresses the ladies talk about how so much has happened since they saw each other last. Ellie talks about her internship at the hospital. She omits her desire to call Marcus; but speaks in general terms about some cases she's working on. She also talks about some of the performers she's working with.

Zoe talks about her work in Japan, and how being apart from Andrew the last two weeks, has helped her realize how much she loves him. She explains he came out there to surprise her after she'd been gone a week. He stayed a week and had to come back to the states for work. Although they skyped daily it wasn't enough, so she will be glad when the exhibit is complete. February cannot come fast enough. Liv asks, "Will you be here for the inauguration?" Zoe replies, "I don't think so Liv; that's close to the end of the exhibit rolling out."

Liv looks at her with sad eyes "I am sorry sissy; don t give me the sad eyes. I wish I could be there. But I will watch on television." Zoe reaches her hand across the table as Liv says "I understand sissy. Do your thing. But you'll be missed." She replies, "Thanks sissy for being so understanding." Liv responds, "Always sissy."

Liv talks about the craziness that's been their life since Thanksgiving. She shares her feelings about the Stephen saga, she shows them pictures of the daycare she is opening. She explains the construction is almost complete; so the center should be open by February. She also shares their moving plans for moving into the white house, and inauguration plans.

Her mother asks, "Liv after all of this, you haven't talked about baby names." She replies, "We've discussed some names; the boy is a given, but the girl will be Felicia after Fitz's mom." Her grandmother replies, "That's sweet Liv; I'm sure he appreciates the gesture."

She responds, "Yes he does; we are still thinking of a middle name though." Zoe replies, Well feel free to use mine, Alyssa is cute." Ellie replies, "Catherine is adorable too." Her mother responds, "Girls stop it; don't pressure your sister. Besides, Felicia Evelyn sounds divine." They all laugh and smile at her joke, as a thought pops into Liv's head.

Liv asks, "Hey Zoe, what are you doing for your birthday hon?" She replies, "I am spending it with Andrew; he wants us to have alone time together. I figured it's what we need after being apart so long. I have to go back to Japan the second week in January." They agree spending time together is important; especially, with their schedules. Her mother says, "Well, I know you'll be with him New Year's Eve evening; but we are still doing our New Year's Day lunch right?"

She replies, "Yes mama, we can do lunch the next day." Ellie replies, "You have the best birthday girlfriend." Zoe responds, "Yeah, there's always something to do on New Year's Eve. I love my birthday. Being off the day after is always a plus."

They all laugh and smile at her comment. Zoe begins to think about something that's been on her mind. Her grandmother sees her in thought and asks, "What's wrong sweet pea; something on your mind?" She replies, "Yeah grandma; I've been thinking about how to approach the subject with Drew."

All attention goes to Zoe, as her mother asks, "What is it Zoe?" She sighs as she says "he keeps buying me expensive gifts, and I love receiving them. But I don't want it to look like I'm only out for his money." Liv says "Zoe why are you with Andrew?" She replies, "Because I love him Liv." Ellie replies, "Then let him shower you with gifts if that's his preference. Don't discourage him from buying you things he wants you to have. He loves giving you the gifts so why steal his joy?"

The ladies all agree as her grandmother asks, "Why do the gifts make you uncomfortable Zoe?" She replies, "I don't know grandma. I really do love that he buys me nice things; he has great taste. You saw the bags and watch he bought me. I love them but that stuff together was 20,000 easy."


	327. Chapter 327

Evelyn says, "Zoe why are you counting that man's coins? Do you think he's broke or something?" She replies, "No mama, I guess I just don't see the purpose in always splurging. He's a spender, and I am a saver. So I worry about finances sometimes. I'm concerned that when we get married we will fight over money."

She sees her family looking at her with smiles on their faces. She asks, "Did I say something funny? Why are you all smiling?" Liv says, "You said when you get married. Not if but when." She grins at them and laughs as she asks, "Did I really?" They all nod yes. She smiles as she replies, "I love him yawl, I really really love that man; I just want to be sure that he doesn't shop us into oblivion, or people see me as a gold digger."

Ellie asks, "Have you seen his books?" Zoe replies, "I've seen a few bank statements, and he's definitely not hurting." Liv says, "Then the fear is all in your head Zoe. Stop worrying about things that are not a problem. Despite him being a successful attorney he has a family trust he could live off of, and not work a day in his life. You know that right?" She replies, "Yeah I know his mother was a Forbes and his Father an Abercrombie."

Liv responds, "Yes, so please stop stressing girl; let him spoil you, he can afford to do it, and you deserve it. It doesn't make you any less of a strong woman, to let him take care of you. Plus it does no good to worry about what people who don't know you, think about you."

Her grandmother follows with, "Sweet pea, a real woman can do it all by herself; but a real man won't let her. So let him be a real man, and let him do his part. I can tell he enjoys doing for you. Besides, that platinum, diamond encrusted ID bracelet you bought him, wasn't cheap either lady."

Zoe smiles as she says, "True, I saw it and felt like I had to get it for him; it fits him." Ellie replies, "Just like he sees items he feels fits you Zoe; so he buys them. Quit tripping girl; some folks have real problems." They all laugh at her comment, and continue to talk, and enjoy each other's company.

As Fitz, Jayson, and Andrew watch the game, Fitz says, "Andy I'm really sorry about Jill." He replies, "Fitz what are you apologizing for? It's not your fault; she's the one who should be apologizing." He responds, "I agree; but I still feel bad. Zoe was beyond pissed, and rightfully so."

Jayson chimes in, "I've never seen her that angry before; she was ready to fight. I honestly think she showed great maturity in not going after Jill. I understand how she feels to a degree." They all agree, she did show great restraint.

His comment makes Andrew ask, "So how is everything with you and Ellie now, post the Marcus discussion?" He smiles as he says, "Everything is good; I can't complain. We are as in love as ever, and I haven't thought about him since that day."

Fitz replies, "That's great Jayson; it's good you've moved past it. Good for you." He replies, "Thanks Fitz; you both helped me out. I appreciate your encouragement during that time. I was a mess." Andrew replies, "We all need encouragement at one point or another. I'm glad all is well with you two though." He replies, "Thanks man" Andrew replies, "You're welcome.

"So Fitz tell us what it feels like to be this much closer to the white house?" Asks Jayson. He smiles as he says, "It feels amazing man; I honestly can't believe it. I don't think it will be real until the inauguration."

Jayson replies, "Yeah I can see that; being sworn into office on your birthday, with two little one's on the way. Life can't be any sweeter." He replies, "You're right about that Jayson. It really can't. Having Liv by my side as I am sworn in, will mean everything to me. I can't wait."

Andrew says, "Can she stand that long?" Fitz says, "She told me she'd sit on a scooter if she had to; but she was going to be on that platform, by my side no matter what." They all laugh as Jayson says, "Yep that's Liv. She's determined to make it happen."

As the laughter dies down, Andrew says, "Well of course I will be there; but you know Zoe won't be. She'll be in Japan." Jayson says, "Ouch that sucks; does Liv know?" He replies, "Yeah, I'm sure Zoe told her already."

Fitz asks, "How is it being apart when she's away?" Andrew says, "Man it sucks big time; I hate it. I surprised her a few weeks ago, and showed up. Because I missed her so much." Fitz and Jayson both smile as Jayson says. "Somebody is whipped." They all laugh as Andrew says, "Admittedly yeah I am; I love the hell out of her. She's definitely the one."

Fitz and Jayson both look at each other, and then back at him as Fitz says, "The one as in marriage?" Andrew looks him in the eye as he says, "Yes marriage. I want her to be my wife. I know she's engrossed in her career, and I support her career choices. We talked about her 5 year plan like her, and her father, and I can see myself proposing, and marrying her in that time."

Jayson asks, "Do you think you can wait that long? I mean you appear to be ready now." He replies, "I will wait for her for as long as she asks me to. I am not going anywhere, and neither is she." Fitz and Jayson both say, "Good answer." In unison. Fitz says, "Gentlemen we are three lucky men to have beautiful, successful women in our lives who love us." As he raises his beer in toast he says, "Here's to a lifetime of happiness." They repeat the toast and cling bottles.

After taking a sip of the beers; Andrew thinks to bring something up to them. He says, "If I am being honest. I took a trip over there too for another reason." Fitz says, "What do you mean?" He replies, "There's this guy she's working with named Craig Patterson. He's a creepy type. I don't like or trust him at all." Jayson says, "Do you think he likes Zoe?" Drew replies, "I know he does, and I sense a little jealousy too. So to me he's a concern. But she doesn't see him that way."

Fitz says, "I can relate. Let me guess. She says, he's harmless right?" Drew says, "Yes, she does." Fitz shakes his head, as he says, "The downside to how awesome our women are, is how loving they are to everybody. They give everybody a chance or a second chance. Because they have a kind heart, which opens them up for complete assholes to take advantage of them." Drew suddenly thinks about Zoe's relationship, with Shawn. He responds, "Yeah, you're absolutely right Fitz. When I think about that asshole Shawn, and what he did to her. I get so pissed off." Jayson replies, "Yeah, I hear you man. That's a coward not a man, and I respect Ron for whipping his ass. If it were my little girl. I would've killed him." They all agree that they would've taken the same approach, if given the same circumstances.

However, Jayson says, "I know that they are very kind hearted; but Drew are you sure you're not over reacting to this guy? I only ask, because sometimes in our desire to protect our women, we create drama where there isn't any." Drew says, "I hear you Jayson, and all I have right now is my instinct. But regardless, I am keeping an eye on that dude. It makes me nervous as hell that she's so far away, and he's near her?"

Fitz asks, "You don't think he would hurt her do you?" Drew says, "I honestly don't know Fitz. It's possible. But maybe not. I'd just feel better, if she wasn't half a world away, just in case he did try something. Because if he does, he's going to regret it for the rest of his short life." Jayson responds, "I hear you Drew. I suggest you have a serious talk with Zoe, just to let her know how you feel, and just continue to keep watch too."

Drew says, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking of doing Jayson. I just didn't want to argue you know? I want our time to be spent in love mode when we are together." Fitz replies, "Yeah, but, if you have something important to talk about. You have to get it out. Don't let it fester, that kills relationships." They all nod in agreement, as they drink more of their beer.

As the night winds down; they all scurry off to bed. Her father and grandfather finally make their way out of the theater room. The kids get to bed, and the adults climb into bed as well. Life is good; it's very good in fact.

As Liv climbs into bed she texts Abby to check on her; they go back and forth for a while, before calling it a night. When she looks over at Fitz he's nodding off; apparently the love train is skipping them tonight. But she's not mad; she's beat herself. Plus knowing her man the way she does. He's resting up for a wake-up call around dawn.

When morning arrives the sun catches Fitz and Liv engrossed in their second session of the morning. The way he loves her makes her feel flawless and special. Almost every time feels like the first time; as he kisses along her collarbone sensually, and takes care in massaging her aching breasts.

His touch is sexy and sensual, it captivates her beyond measure every time. As he slides down her body kissing her all the way down, missing no space in between. He delves into her goodness; she gasps as he thrusts his tongue deep inside her core.

She's gripping the head board as he thrusts deeper, and deeper inside her. She's moaning non-stop and screaming his name. House guests be damned, she's unapologetically loud, and lost in the moment; as he feels her blazing down the road to orgasm, he speeds up his head movements. He wants to taste her again, he loves her sweetness, and craves it on the back of his tongue.


	328. Chapter 328

She releases the headboard, and is gripping his curls with all of her might, as he pleases her relentlessly; he feels her about to blow, and wants it all. He rubs her nub with his thumb, as he awaits her release. Suddenly her back arches as she pulls his hair, and screams, "Yes Yes Oh God Yes!"

As he awaits her spasm to pass unlocking his head from between her thighs; he kisses her folds, and licks them making her giggle. Once free to move; he slides back atop her kissing her from her honey pot up to her lips.

They share a kiss as she says, "Damn that was amazing." He responds, "You taste amazing," As they kiss deeply. He then lies behind her, and lifts her leg, as he slides inside her. She moans, "Oh Fitz MMMMM." Her moans turn him on right away.

Between her moans and her incredible wetness, he's instantly caught up in a world of pleasure. "Damn it Livy." She loves when he says her name in the throes of passion. She feels him gripping her tightly, as he thrusts into her deeper and harder. The power of his thrusts, are making her wetter and wetter, which is playing into both of their wheel houses.

He's slipping and sliding in and out of her with power and precision; she's riding his waive gleefully, and enjoying it completely. It feels so good neither want to stop; he feels his aggression climbing, and so does she. The intensity is unreal; his grip on her hip, and their kiss over the shoulder, as he strokes her, sending them to another level of pleasure.

As their thrusts sync he feels her walls contracting, as she begins to squeeze him, and his pulsations kick in. As he chases her climax speeding after it, he pounds her vehemently to her delight. She moans for him, asking for his release. Begging for him to finish her off and give her his sticky goodness.

As they balance on the seesaw of orgasm back and forth for several minutes; they finally give way, as they fall into nirvana together. Sweated out and breathless they lie intertwined trying to catch their breaths.

Once they are calm, Liv says, "it's almost 8:00 babe; we better get up." He replies, "After your family leaves; can we get back in bed?" She responds, "Yes we can. Now come on." He gets up with her, and they shower and dress, before going to eat with her family.

The house staff made a delicious breakfast for them, and they enjoy every bite. Conversation is happy and light; everyone speaks about how happy they are with their gifts, and how pleasant the holiday was.

Her father says, "It's great to have a family event with no drama." Those who knew otherwise keep quiet, and let sleeping dogs lie. No reason to clue him in on anything.

After breakfast they visit for a while longer, before heading for the airport to fly back to LA. Even Zoe and Andrew leave; leaving Liv and Fitz in the house alone. After saying all of their goodbye's and before the last car is down the drive way, they are back in bed, naked and cuddling. She love's their alone time; just being together is what she loves most.

He asks, "Did you enjoy your Christmas Liv?" She replies, "Yes babe. Did you?" He replies, "Yeah I think our first Christmas was pretty special, and everyone enjoyed themselves." Liv replies. "I agree everything went well; all the way up until the Jill fiasco." Fitz agrees, as he says to her, "I wish I knew why she's always done this. I just don't understand it."

Liv says, "I think it's because he refused her, when she wanted him, and it may have been an embarrassment to her. So now she subconsciously tries to ruin his relationships." He looks at her as he asks, "Are you serious?" She replies, "Yeah; rejection can be very difficult for some people to deal with. It's just a thought. But do you have a different theory?" He responds, "No, I guess maybe your theory could be true. But why won't Zoe let me talk to her?"

Liv replies, "Because Fitz, she needs to be the one to talk to her woman to woman. This is a matter of respect, and she and Zoe need to talk. It will happen in due time, and it will be fine."

He replies, "Are you sure Liv?" she replies, "Yes Fitz I am sure. Now come here and kiss me. I feel round three afoot." He smiles at her as he climbs atop her, and they fall into a deep, and sultry kiss, leading to another passionate session.

As the days roll by, Liv and Fitz enjoy their alone time; swimming, watching movies, watching television, doing interviews from their home, and reviewing his inauguration speech. They can't remember having such a fun and productive time together before.

Fitz sends the speech to Cyrus for his input, and he agrees it's quite good. As Liv sits in bed reviewing her fourth quarter projections, and sending out payroll bonuses. Fitz comes in saying, "Score one for the good guys; Cyrus loves the speech babe." Liv replies, "That's good babe; I knew he would. Hey babe what did you want to eat for dinner?"

He replies, "I don't know. We can have the staff whip up something." She responds, "No we can't; we gave them the night off remember. It's New Year's Eve." He responds, "Oh that's right. I don't know. Do you feel like cooking?" She replies, "Yeah I can do that." He smiles at her as he says, "I like it when you cook." She smiles at him, as she says, "I know baby; I like cooking for you too." They share a kiss, and she puts down her laptop, to go make dinner.

He follows her downstairs as he asks, "What were you doing anyway?" She replies, "I was reviewing quarterly reports and verifying payroll, and bonuses." He asks, "Is everything okay?" She responds, "Yes, its fine babe we tripled our profit margin from last year, and after bonuses, business expenses, and paying myself. I still have a hefty profit; life is good. Why do you ask?"

He replies, "Because we never really talk about finances, and I was curious. She smiles at him as she asks, "Is this about the watch I bought you Fitz?" He replies, "No Liv, it's not; I promise. I was just checking in. That's all." As she takes the chicken out of the fridge, along with some spinach and mozzarella cheese. She sets her ingredients down on the counter.

She feels a question looming; he isn't going to ask. So she asks, "Fitz would you like to see my books?" He looks at her and is about to say no; but both of them know he wants to say yes. So he man's up, and says, "Yes if you don't mind." She replies, "I don't mind babe. It's fine; I know you won't rest until you've seen them. Grab my laptop off the bed."

He goes to get it, and brings it down. He asks, "What's your password?" She replies, "Fitz." He looks at her with a smile, and she smiles back at him, as she pounds the chicken breasts flat, and rolls them with the cheese and spinach, inside. She then slips toothpicks through them to keep them closed.


	329. Chapter 329

He types in her password; and her financial world opens up to him. He sees everything. Her personal bank accounts, in addition to her business accounts. He is thoroughly impressed; she sees him engrossed in her financials, and smiling to a degree.

As she slides the chicken in the oven she begins to work on the sides; steamed broccoli and cheddar potatoes sound good. She boils the potatoes and grates the cheese while the broccoli steams. When he's done pouring over her financial records, she asks, "Did you forget that I have a Master's degree in finance?" He responds, "No I didn't babe; I was just being nosey, and I am sorry if I offended you. Did you want to see mine?"

She replies, "No I don't need to babe." He gives her a pleading look to help him feel better. She says, "You want me to look at yours, so you won't feel like a schmuck for looking at mine right?" He nods yes. She laughs as she says, "Honestly baby, I don't care to look at your books; it's all relative. What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. We trust each other implicitly, and that's all that matters. But I understand your curiosity, and I don't blame you for it. If I ever want to look at your half of the books I will ask okay?" He replies, "Okay. I like that term my half of the books."

She responds, "Well, when you don't have a prenuptial agreement babe; that's what it is." He agrees with her statement. It really is all relative; no longer is it his, or hers it's theirs. Officially it is theirs together. As she mixes the cheese and potatoes, and slides them into the oven he comes up behind her.

As he embraces her from behind he says, "I love you Olivia Grant." She replies, "I love you too Fitzgerald Grant." He kisses her on her neck, as he holds her from behind longingly. She says, "Whatever I said to elicit this response from you; please tell me what it was, so I can repeat it." He laughs as he says, "Just you reminding me that we are in this together baby; we are partners no matter what, and I love hearing that from you." She smiles at him as she says, "Awe that's sweet babe."

As they share a kiss, the timer goes off; the chicken is ready. He offers to take the chicken out, and she grabs the broccoli. Once she's done setting the table, and seasoning the broccoli the potatoes are done. As they sit down to dinner, they say grace and begin to eat. "The food smells, and looks delicious babe." She replies, "Thank you babe." He replies, "You're welcome."

Dinner is delicious; they enjoy their meal and talk. She asks, "Did you talk to Andrew today?" He replies, "Yeah, he was stoked about his gift for Zoe's birthday. He's giving it to her after dinner tonight." She smiles as she says, "That's cute; she was so happy when Ellie and I called to wish her a happy birthday. He's taking her to a fancy French restaurant."

He nods, as he says, "They make a nice couple; don't you think?" She replies, "Yeah I do. What did he get her?" Fitz replies, "I don't know." She looks at him and he feels her staring at him. He smiles at her as he says, "Baby seriously; I don't know." He didn't tell me, and I am glad. Because I can't keep a secret from you." They both break out into laughter as she says, "That's true."

After their late dinner they curl up in bed, eating left over sweet potato pie, and watching New Year's Rocking Eve on television. Fitz suddenly feels like they should've made a different choice for their first New Year's together. He asks, "Are you disappointed we didn't go out for New Year's babe? It is our first one." Liv replies, "Not at all honey; I would've rather spent it like this with you anyway. This way we can bring in the New Year making love." He smiles at her as they finish their dessert, and end their evening, captivated by each other's touch, and ringing in the New Year through orgasm.

As Zoe and Andrew enjoy their romantic dinner; she relaxes, enjoying her favorite wine and his company. The food is also delicious, and she is extremely pleased with his plans for her birthday. Dinner at the most exquisite French restaurant in California; it's a real treat, since they are both fluent in French.

He asks, "Are you having a good time Zoe?" She replies, "Absolutely babe; thank you for this amazing night. The day of beauty was great too. Now this fabulous meal at such an exclusive restaurant; I am in awe Drew." He smiles at her as he says, "Good, I am glad you're happy; I enjoy making you happy baby." They share a smile as they hold hands atop the table. She says, "You always make me happy. These last few days especially, have been great baby. Thank you for making our time together so special, in addition to my birthday." He replies, "You're welcome baby."

As they start their dessert course; he sees her surveying his movements. So he asks, "Are you looking for your gift?" She replies, "No, I am not. I'm just checking you out." He smiles as he says, "Okay, well here's a surprise for you to check out." She focuses in on the black box sliding across the table. He says, "Don't panic Zoe, it's not a ring." She looks up at him, with a smile, as she says, "For the record. I wouldn't panic if it was a ring." He responds, "Good to know. Now open it please, beautiful lady."

She opens the box and sees a house key. She looks confused; he says, "It's a key to my house." She replies, "I already have a key to your house." He grins as he says, "Not this house." She looks even more confused; so he says, I am tired of the long commute from Santa Barbara to LA. I rarely work from home anymore. So I figured since my office is here, and you're here. I should be too."

She grins with excitement as she says, "Wait, you moved to LA?" He replies, "Yes baby I moved to LA." She's so excited she leans across the table and kisses him. He knows she's not thinking; she's never been one for public displays of affection. He finds her reaction adorable. She then realizes she's being loud. He smiles at her as she blushes and whispers, "Baby why didn't you tell me you were moving here?" He replies, "I wanted to surprise you, and it seemed to come at the right time." She's smiling like a Cheshire cat; she can't help herself. She says, "This is the best birthday present ever; can we go see it tonight?"

He replies, "Sure we can babe. Let's eat up, it's getting late, and I want to bring in the New Year with you the right way." She smiles as she finishes her crembrule, fantasizing about what he has in store for her tonight. As they drive she says, "I thought we were going to your new house."

She recognizes the neighborhood; he smiles as he says, "We are going to my house." It dawns on her to ask, "Is your house in my neighborhood?" He laughs as he says, "Yes, but I made sure it was a few streets away; so you wouldn't feel like I was stalking you." She laughs at his silliness.

When they pull up to the house, Zoe is impressed; at first glance it's gorgeous. Inside it's impeccably decorated, and very neat. He smiles at her as he watches her ooow and ahh. She loves it and wastes no time telling him how much she likes it. After the tour; they spend the evening together in each other's arms, counting down to the New Year, as in love as ever. This is the best birthday of her life.

It's mid-morning and Zoe and Drew are finishing their morning love moment; she kisses him romantically, as he holds her. "Good morning to you too," He says. She smiles as she says, "I figured you wouldn't mind being woken up that way." He smiles as he says, "You figured right my love."


	330. Chapter 330

As she dismounts he asks, "What time are you meeting your family for lunch?" She replies, "Liv says, they should be ready by noon." He responds, "Then you'd better get going, or you'll be late." She replies, "You're not coming with us? I figured you would hang out with Fitz." He replies, "Nah, I have some work to do anyway. So I will stay here, and if you want to come by when you get back I will be here. Unless you need me to ride with you. Are you okay driving alone?"

She smiles at him, as she says, "Yes, I am fine with the drive. But I will miss you." He smiles at her as he says, "I will miss you too. But I will be here, if you want to stop by, or stay the night, whichever you want." She grins as she says, "MMMM I vote for the latter, waking up to you, is my new favorite past time." He responds, "Really?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, really." He pulls her close, as they share a kiss.

After showering and dressing they walk downstairs, and he says, "Before you go I never gave you your birthday gift." She replies, "There's more?" He laughs as he says, "Yes there's more; I wanted to do something special for you." She replies, "Okay what is it?"

He takes her hand and takes her to the garage; she asks, "Why are we in the garage baby?" He replies, "Because that's where people keep cars." He says as he opens the door, and she sets eyes on the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

She screams, "Oh my God Drew, you didn't!" He smiles as he says, "I did. Happy Birthday Zoe." She's over joyed as she screams, and jumps into his arms. He hands her the keys once she calms down, and walks her to her new car. She says, "It's my favorite color." He laughs as he says, "I know." She asks, "How did you know I was looking at this car?"

He replies, "You mentioned it a few months ago; I listen even when you don't think I am." She smiles at him as they embrace, and kiss. He says, "You better go or you'll be late, because those kisses lead to other things." She smiles as she says, "I am really going to miss you baby." He replies, "I know, but it will only be for a few hours, and you're family is looking forward to seeing you. So go, have fun, and be safe." She gives him another kiss, and says. "I will be safe; love you." He replies, "Love you too." He stands in the garage watching, as she gets into her new sky blue Q50s infinity, and drives away.

She arrives at Liv's house just as her mother, sister, and grandmother arrive. As Liv is opening the door for them; they all see her drive up in her new car smiling. "Zoe did you get a new car?" Asks Ellie. She replies, "Yes I did; happy birthday to me!"

Her grandmother says, "Zoe that is sharp girl; you go!" She asks, "Do you like it mama?" She replies, "Yes baby girl it's cute. But I am surprised you made such a splurge." She grins as she says "Drew made the splurge mama. He surprised me with it this morning." Liv says, "Baby sis that ride looks fierce." She replies, "Thank you. I love it." Liv laughs as she says, "Well come on in. I am starving; let's eat ladies."

As they all enter the house, Ellie asks, "Where's Fitz?" Liv replies, "He's on the phone handling some last minute arrangements for the inauguration. So he won't be joining us no worries. Thank you all for agreeing to do lunch here." Her mother replies, "Girl no apologies necessary; we understand it's difficult for you to get out." She responds, "Thanks mama."

As lunch is served, the ladies begin to chat; Zoe tells them about her wonderful birthday evening with Drew. She also tells them how she is going to miss him, when she leaves next week. Ellie asks, "Are you worried about being gone now, that you know about Jill?" Her mother says, "Ellie what kind of question is that?" Ellie replies, "Mama it's a question we all were thinking, but no one was saying it."

Zoe responds, "Its okay mama; she's right. It crossed my mind. But Drew and I had a long talk, and we are on the same page concerning her. So no, I am not concerned. I trust him completely." Liv replies, "Good Zoe, that's important; he can't help it if others come after him. But he can control how he responds." She replies, "He said the same thing to me, and I am inclined to agree with him. Any way how was all of your evenings?" She asks.

Liv tells them about her and Fitz's financial conversation; her mother and grandmother chuckle at Liv. Liv asks, "What are you two laughing at?" Her mother says, "Because you are my child; I would've done the same thing to your daddy. Matter of fact I did the same thing to your father when we were first married. It's like he forgot I had a brain, and needed to be reminded."

Liv laughs as she says, "Right mama; I know he meant well, and I found it cute." Her mother asks, "Did you look at his books?" She replies, "No, I don't see a need to do it right now. At some point I will though." Ellie asks, "So wait you two don't share accounts?" She replies, "No, we have separate accounts. He has an accountant that handles his transactions, pays all of his bills, and balances his check book. Despite the fact that he has a degree in finance too. I also have an accountant; but I double check. I am hands on with every dollar that comes through my business and personal accounts."

Zoe says, "Me too sissy; I know where every dime goes. Drew has two accountants; when I asked why, he said, you have to stay on top of your money, and it never hurts to double check." Liv agrees, as she says, "That's correct sissy. I like his thought process."

She laughs as she says, "He stole it from Oprah; she talked about having multiple accountants to make sure you're not being swindled. He said if it works for her; it surely will work for him." They all laugh at her comment, as they finish their food.

As they finish up, Barbara says, "Zoe are you and Drew living together?" She replies, "No grandma. I told Drew I don't want to live with him, until we are ready to be married. It seems simpler that way." They all agree and her mother says, "That's a step you don't want to rush Zoe."

She replies, "I know mama; I am in no hurry to live together. We have time for that." In Zoe's mind, she knows they practically live together now. They are together more than apart. But officially they have separate residences.

As lunch ends, the ladies relax for a little while longer, before calling it a day. Just spending time together is the goal. It dawns on Liv that she will not see Zoe again for quite some time. Perhaps not until after she's had the babies. So she says, "Sissy give me a hug; I am not going to see you for a while."

She replies, "Awe, I will miss you too. That's right, you'll have had the babies the next time I see you." She replies, "Yeah I will. Make sure you come visit me." Zoe responds, "Of course; don't forget to call me when you have them." After their embrace, Liv hugs her mother, grandmother, and Ellie, as well, as she walks them out. She knows the next time she sees her family, everything will be different, everything will be changing for the better.


	331. Chapter 331

Inauguration Day

As Liv looks out of the window, at the preparation for the inaugural address, she is extremely excited. Today as her husband turns 46, he will be sworn into office as the President of the United States, and she will stand by his side 38 weeks pregnant with their babies.

When she thinks of how much they have sacrificed, and how hard they have worked. She is overcome with emotion; she ponders how they got here. The last three weeks have proved to be the most tumultuous of times for them.

There were an assortment of issues that arose; professionally there was a sudden complication with the validity of the cabinet confirmations, then Liv had to burry Cynthia again. This time banishing her to the abyss for good, with great incentive to stay gone, nobody likes prison.

Personally things were a bit rocky as well; Liv and Ellie had a falling out, when Liv discovered Ellie had been talking to Marcus again. They didn't talk for about two weeks after arguing; but finally mended fences. Liv doesn't approve of Ellie's actions; but she's her sister, and she loves her.

She asked her if she regrets talking to him, and she said no and she'd do it again. Luckily she pulled off this caper with Jayson knowing nothing. An additional wonderful twist is that thankfully, Marcus' little girl got her transplant, and is doing well. Liv has given up trying to understand her sister, in this matter, and has chosen just to love her through it.

Her thoughts are broken, by Fitz's voice calling her name. She replies, "I am in here babe." He comes into the room as he says, "Hey baby, I've been looking all over for you." She smiles as she says, "Sorry babe; I was just in thought." He sits down next to her, as he asks, "Is everything okay?" She replies, "Yes, it is more than okay."

He takes her hand, as he says, "We made it babe." She grins at him as she replies, "Yes we did baby." He sees a small box on her lap, and asks, "What's that for?" She replies, "Oh it's a gift I got for you; I wanted to get you something special for your inauguration."

As she turns toward him, he asks, "What is it?" She replies, it's a flag pin, worn by Dwight Eisenhower. It's rare, because it only has 48 stars on it. As she faces him to pin the flag pin on his lapel, he says, "Thank you Livy; but you're my something special."

She smiles at him as they share a kiss, which is broken by a staff member, coming to escort them to the platform. He helps her up, and she sits on a scooter, to ride to the doorway. She's now officially on moderate bed rest, so standing for long periods, or walking far distances are not permitted.

However, when they get to the platform, she is able to walk out with him and stand by his side, as he is sworn in. She has her tissues close, she is crying non-stop. She's never been so thankful for waterproof make-up. His speech is wonderful and the moment is beyond special, when he takes her into his arms, and kisses her after being sworn in, she melts.

Through the day's festivities all is well; the speakers are fantastic, and the singing is unbelievable. Everyone enjoys the ceremony. Seeing their families when the ceremony ends is fun; they socialize for quite some time. Ellie and Liv clearly have put their differences aside. As they chat Ellie tells Liv, "Your husband is something else." She asks, "What do you mean?" She replies, "I called you last night; but you were sleeping. He answered, and we talked for a moment. He basically told me to act right, or don't show up. Because he wasn't going to tolerate you going into early labor over unnecessary stress."

Liv looks at Ellie in shock; Ellie says, "Relax Livy; I don't blame him. He was doing what a good husband should always do. He was protecting his wife." She smiles at Ellie feeling great relief that she understood his position; Liv says, "He really does mean well Ellie." She responds, "Girl I told you I get it. I wasn't mad; I told him we would be all smiles, and we are so it's cool. I know you don't get or agree with my actions Liv; but I appreciate you keeping the secret anyway."

Liv replies, "You're welcome. I just hope you know what you're doing. But regardless, I love you sissy." Ellie replies, "love you too sissy." As they hug, their mother and grandmother come over to them. "Is everything okay Livy?" Her mother asks. Liv replies, "Yes mama all is well. How are you and grandma doing?" She replies, "We are good; your father and grandfather are having a blast, chatting it up with some of the political figures here. I am so proud of you and Fitz Liv." She smiles as she says, "Thanks mama." Her grandmother says, "Livy I see you and your grandpa are scooter buddies."

They all laugh at her joke as Liv says, "Yes Nana, I actually like this thing. I can get wherever I want to go much quicker." Her mother asks, "When are they going to induce you?" She replies, "I have an appointment on Friday; but honestly I wouldn't mind them coming sooner. I am already 38 weeks today."

Ellie says, "There's ways to encourage delivery." Liv replies, "Yeah I just have to coax Mr. President into playing along." Her mother responds, "It doesn't take much Livy; he's a man honey, and he's in love with you. If you ask him he will do it." Her sister cosigns the statement.

As she laughs with her biological family, she sees her work family; they all walk toward her. She is pleasantly surprised to see them; Abby leads the pack as they arrive. They exchange greetings with her family, as they go to mingle, and let her converse with her OPA crew.

"Hello Mrs. First Lady" says Abby. She and Liv hug, as Liv says, "Hello Abs. You look great! Girl you have lost your baby weight." She smiles as she says, "Girl not all of it; I have discovered Spanx." The ladies laugh, and the gentlemen grimace. Liv says, "Oh hush Harrison and Huck, don't be silly; they are just underwear." Harrison shakes his head, as he says, "I just wanted to say, congrats to you; I've already shook hands with Fitz, I didn't not want to hear about your under wear of choice Abby."

They all laugh at his annoyance, with the conversation topic. Quinn says, "Well, at any case congrats Liv; the ceremony was fantastic." Liv replies, "Thanks Quinn." Liv sees Huck and says, "Hey Huck." He says, "Hey Liv it was nice." Liv knows that's the most she is going to get out of him, and that's fine with her. She replies, "Thanks Huck. I appreciate you coming." He responds, "You're welcome."

Their conversation is interrupted, by the staff advising the meet and greet segment will be ending soon. Liv realizes she hasn't spent any time with Fitz's family. So she says goodbye to her family, and her OPA family, as she joins Fitz to meet with his family, and other political figures.


	332. Chapter 332

The day is a whirlwind; they meet with people one after the other for several hours making small talk. While enjoyable it's also exhausting for Liv. Fitz sees her looking weary and suggests she goes to take a nap. She tries to resist; but he insists and wins the battle. She really is dead tired despite her using her scooter to get around the event all day.

She says good-bye to their family and friends who made the trip to the inauguration. It's bitter sweet, as she knows she won't see their family again for a while, but she really does need to take a nap. Ellie tells her, "Sissy is going to call you in a few hours, and if she doesn't reach you, she'll leave a message." Liv says, "Okay, I hope to get her call, I know the time difference is a bear with her being in Japan. Thanks for letting me know sissy." Ellie replies, "Of course. Now go to bed little lady." She and Liv hug once more, as she hugs her family one last time as well, before leaving for the residential quarters for rest.

An escort takes her to the White house, and as she approaches the residential suite, she gets excited about the opportunity to catch a mid-day nap. Thankfully their belongings are all moved into the Whitehouse, and the beds are set up too. That is a process that took several hours to complete. Thank heavens they have staff to take care of those projects.

When she enters the residential suite she looks around in awe. Their living quarters include a living room area complete with couches, a television, a mini fridge, phone, and space for a table. It's beautifully decorated in vintage gold and white. The drapes and carpet are pristine, and the art work is impeccable.

There are double doors that separate the living quarters from the sleeping quarters. When she walks into the bedroom; the cherry wood four poster bed they purchased looks amazing against the gold colored walls and white crown molding.

She walks over to the bed to touch the beautiful light blue comforter, with white trim around the border. It's cotton soft and fluffy to the touch. She smiles remembering picking out the linen herself. She wanted their first night in the White house to be special. She sits down on the bed and removes her shoes; she then places them in her closet.

She loves the organization of her closet; it's huge, but very organized. The house hold staff did a great job putting all of her clothes and shoes within her limited reach. She suddenly feels the need to freshen up. So after removing her clothes she slips on her robe, and selects a pair of pajamas. She goes into the bathroom and again is in awe.

The marble tiled floors and countertops with chrome fixtures sparkle. The gorgeous silver hue of the shower walls offset the white trim perfectly. The glass doors of the showers are so clean they appear invisible. She is very impressed with the cleanliness of the bathroom. She notices all of their hair and hygiene products are already set up at the his and her sinks. It's their home; they live here now.

She smiles and takes in her surroundings; she's unbelievably happy and proud of her husband, and what they have accomplished. She rubs her belly and feels their little people moving. She thinks to herself; they must be happy too.

She turns on the shower and steps in; the nozzles are amazing. She allows the pressured water to hit her body. She instantly relaxes. After her shower she dries off, removes her make-up, dresses in her PJ's, and then slips into bed. Before she goes to sleep she sets her clock on her phone for a 4 hour nap.

She then sends Fitz a text letting him know she made it safely, and misses him. He responds, quicker than she expected, with a smile and I love you. She replies the same way, and then drifts off to sleep.

She manages to sleep the entire 4 hours undisturbed. She awakes refreshed and smiling, as her eyes tell her she is waking up in the Whitehouse bedroom. As she swings her feet over the side of the bed to get up she stretches. She's feeling much better than when she laid down earlier.

She sees her phone is blinking. She grabs it and sees text messages from her OPA crew saying congrats. As well as well wishes from her family and his too. All of the positive messages make her smile. It also makes her remember the birthday gift she has for her hubby. She gets up and gets her purse; she pulls out the small black box and opens it. He's going to love these; she thinks to herself.

Her thoughts are broken, by her phone ringing. She looks down, and it's Zoe. She answers, "Hey sissy!" Zoe replies, "Hello Madame First Lady!" Liv laughs as she says, "I miss you so much sissy. How are you?" She replies, "I miss you too sissy. I am well, thank you. Just working and trying to finish up this exhibit. But enough about me. I want to talk to you and about your amazing day. It's not everyday your husband is inaugurated as the President of the United States."

Liv beams with pride as she says, "That's true. It was absolutely amazing sissy, that's the perfect word." Zoe says, "I saw the footage this morning, you looked so happy and so beautiful sissy. I even saw the family in the background cheering you two on. Papaw looked like he was at a Dodger game." They both crack up with laughter, as Liv remembers, hearing him while on the platform, above everyone else's voices.

Liv says, "Yes girl, he was in rare form, but it was for good reason. I have had a great day, I met tons of great people, and socialized with them. It was fantastic, but most of all I am just really proud of my husband, and what he's accomplished. He deserves all of this and more." Zoe enjoys hearing about the happiness her sister is experiencing right now.

They talk for a while longer, and Zoe brings her up to speed about the project, and mentions the difficulties of being absent from Drew, and how them being apart is affecting their relationship. Liv gives her some encouragement, and it seems to work.

Suddenly her phone vibrates; she needs to get to hair and make-up. The first ball starts in 3 hours. They both hear the break in the call, and Liv says, "Darn it sissy. I have to go get ready for some of the balls tonight." Zoe replies, "It's fine sissy, I understand. I just wanted to congratulate you. So congratulations to you and Fitz, and I love you both. Enjoy your night." Liv replies, "Thanks again sissy. We Love you too. See you soon. The call ends, and Liv sits for a moment, taking in the conversation. She's proud of her sister and happy for her successes, but misses her terribly. Her phone buzzes again, and that motivates her to get up and start getting ready. After dressing in some casual wear, she grabs her phone and prepares to go get beautified.

As she walks toward the doors they open. She jumps a little, but then smiles when she sees his face. "Hello sleeping beauty. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he says with a smile. She grins as she says "hey babe; sorry I left you to fend for yourself." He replies "nonsense Liv it's fine I am glad you got some rest. How are you feeling?"

She replies I am feeling rested; did the family enjoy themselves?" He replies, "Yes it was great honey; everyone had a blast, and they all understood why you were not present toward the end of the gathering. She smiles as she says, "That's good; so how many balls do we have to go to tonight?"

He replies, "Not many I was thinking maybe two. It's your world babe. We won't be dancing much; maybe just show our faces for about an hour per ball and leave. Maybe one dance per. What do you think?" She replies, "That sounds good. But I'd better go get into hair and make-up if we are going to be on time."

He replies, "Yeah that's a good idea; but did you want something to eat before we go?" She replies, "No not really; I am okay. They are serving food at the ball anyway." He replies, "Okay, so you've made yourself at home huh? All showered and smelling good."

He says walking closer to her as he removes his jacket and tie. She giggles as she puts her hands up, and says, "Babe what are you doing?" He smiles as he says, "I am trying to fool around with the first lady," as he takes her into his arms. They kiss deeply and quickly they are both turned on.

He didn't mean for it to get this hot; he wanted to keep it playful. But the joke was on him; luckily, one of the staffers knocks on the door interrupting them. "Saved by the knock on the door," he says with a grin, as their embrace breaks. She pecks his lips one last time, and smiles at him sinfully, as she says, "Until later." He says nothing just nods. She can get him going like no woman ever has in his life. She is truly his kryptonite.

When she goes to the door she steps into the living quarters, and sees a petite brown skinned young lady with glasses, and her hair pulled back in a bun. "Hello madam first lady I am Monica; I will be taking you to hair and make-up."

Liv replies, "Hello Monica, I am Liv; it's nice to meet you." Liv can see by Monica's reaction she was not expecting her response. But she quickly recovers by saying, "Thank you madam Liv; it is a pleasure to meet you too. Shall we go? We are tight on time madam." Liv sees that Monica is about following protocol, and she respects that immensely. So she doesn't correct her she merely says, "Yes Monica after you." The hair and make-up area, is across the hall so there is limited walking.


	333. Chapter 333

She walks into the suite and it's like a personal beauty spa. She gets into the chair and right away her feet and hands are being worked on. They match her polish color to compliment her gown, and find accessories for her hair that match as well. When her manicure and pedicure are done; she is whisked away to have her hair done. One hour and a half later she has a classy up do and her make-up is flawless. She smiles at her image looking back at her in the mirror.

When she gets out of the chair she is escorted into the bathroom, where she finishes dressing. All of her undergarments and her outfit have been bought into the room. She freshens up and then changes her undergarments, and into her dress.

She feels beautiful; yes her belly is huge, but she is proud of her belly. She smiles with pride and beams. Her dress is basic black; it's a breathable comfortable fabric, and was the most complimentary for her shape.

As she walks into the suite the staffers all smile at her; Monica says, "Madam Liv you look beautiful." Liv smiles as she says, "Thank you Monica." Monica smiles at her as she says, "You're welcome Madam, Liv. Shall we go; Mr. President is waiting." She replies, "Yes we shall." She grabs her purse, and then realizes she hasn't given him his present.

She says to Monica, "Can we please make a stop in our suite first; I have something I need to get?" She replies, "Sure madam." Liv goes into the suite and sees Fitz almost dressed except for his jacket. He turns to look at her and says "wow my God baby; you look amazing."

She grins as she says, "Thanks babe; you look amazing too. But before we go I wanted to give you your birthday present." He smiles as he says, "Babe you didn't have to get me anything." She replies, "I know I didn't have to get you anything; but I wanted to." She walks over to the bed where the box was sitting, and she hands it to him.

He opens the box and smiles, as he says, "Babe these are gorgeous." She grins as she sings, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birth day Mr. President. Happy Birthday to you!" He smiles at her as they embrace, he loves when she serenades him. He says, "Thank you babe for the song, it was very sexy, and special. I've also never had personalized cufflinks before. Let alone ones with ruby and diamond settings." She smiles at him as she says, "You're welcome. The song and the gift was my pleasure. I think the cufflinks will go well with your tuxedo." He replies, "I agree. Very fancy."

As he changes his cufflinks to the one's she bought him; she notices he's wearing the watch she bought him for Christmas. She says excitedly, "You're wearing your watch too huh? You've just got me all over you." He replies, "I wouldn't prefer it any other way babe." She smiles at him as he says, "You really do look fabulous Livy." She grins as she says, "Thank you. Shall we go Mr. President?" He slips on his jacket, and he says, "Yes we shall."

She takes his arm and he leads her to the elevator with Secret Service in tow. They arrive at the first ball and everything is beautiful and elegant. She is not used to the attention, the applause, and the smiles they are receiving. Everyone is so pleasant and cordial.

When they make it to their table they see Sally, Daniel Douglas, Cyrus, James, Jennifer, and her husband John. They greet everyone and precede to eat and socialize through dinner.

After they eat they share a dance that is televised all over the world. From the moment they step onto the floor he feels her hand shaking. He says, "Don't be nervous baby; just look at me." She smiles as she says, "Okay."

She takes a breath, and as the music starts they waltz around the floor. They look like poetry in motion floating across the dance floor. All eyes are on them, and they look amazing. The flashbulbs are going off and their eyes are locked onto each other. They look and move as one; the audience is in awe.

As their families gather to watch the coverage of the various balls; they all watch with pride as Liv and Fitz light up the screen. Her mother, grandmother and sisters Ellie and Zoe are in tears. Zoe is on the phone with Ellie watching the coverage with them. Her mother says, "Look at my baby. The first lady." Her sisters are also proud and happy. In addition to her father and grandfather.

Fitz's family also watches the first dance and marvel at the connection between Fitz and Liv. The announcers also comment on how in love they appear to be. They all agree that they look fantastic and are as in love as ever.

When the dance ends they take a bow and return to their table; they enjoy socializing with their tablemates, and others. After dessert they stay for a bit longer before leaving. They go to one more ball before heading home. The night is still rather young; but honestly the only thing Liv can think of is being in bed with her husband.

They share a kiss in the car that lets him know her intentions this evening. She thought they'd have to have a discussion; but he appears to be on board. They make out the entire ride back to the Whitehouse.

When they arrive they hurry to their room and almost sprint to the bed. They are ripping each other's clothes off out of pure passion and desire for one another. As they land on the bed; she slides back onto it as he crawls atop her. She's wearing an ice blue bra and panty set; his favorite on her. She sees his eyes light up. "You see something you like?" She asks. He grins sinfully as he says, "Hell yeah."

They kiss deeply as he removes her bra, and she slips out of her panties; when their kiss breaks she sees he's completely naked. She bites her bottom lip as she stares at him. In the most sensual voice he asks, "What are you staring at?" She replies, "The sexiest president I have ever seen."

He smiles as he says, "Thank you first lady. You're pretty hot yourself." She smiles as she says, "Really? In this condition you consider me hot?" He smiles as he massages her breasts, and he replies, "Absolutely, you're extremely beautiful, and sexy in this condition." His words reinforce her rising desire for him. She's so turned on she's about to climax. She feels his erection between her legs; she's creaming for him already, just at the thought of him being inside her.

She feels his aggression in his kiss. He's not handling her like she's pregnant. He's handling her like he's pursuing her climax. He intensifies his touch and his kiss. He feels her body responding to him and he loves it; he hears her moans and he's getting hotter for her. He slides down her body and dives into her love tunnel; he's feverishly sucking her clit.


	334. Chapter 334

He's pursuing her release relentlessly, and she cheers him on. The harder he sucks her clit, the more she thrusts her hips. Initially she's captivated by his talented mouth, followed by his sensational hand play. She's now overwhelmed and feels the twinging in her clit, as well as the contracting of her walls.

She knows her climax is arriving and the power behind it will be fierce. As she grips his hair he bears down on her clit then plunges three fingers deep into her core. She's panting and moaning his name, he's giving her all she can handle, and she loves it. She yells, "Baby don't stop please don't stop." He plunges deeper and sucks harder and suddenly she explodes.

Her release is plentiful and he delights in cleaning up her mess; she is sweating and panting as orgasm spasms ravage her body. She's yelping and moaning his name; he slides up her body looking to continue his sensual assault on her lady parts. They kiss as she wraps her legs around him; he lifts her up as he prepares to slide inside her.

Their eyes meet and he says, "Are you sure you want to do this baby?" She nods yes, I'm ready to meet our babies." He smiles at her and pushes inside. His entry is smooth and slow; she knows he's being careful on purpose. He's watching her; he's in his head and filled with worry. She feels him pause.

She touches his face as she says, "Please stop worrying, and just make love to me babe." He asks, "What if I hurt you, or the babies? Liv I'd never forgive myself." She cradles his face, as she says, "Fitz, nothing bad is going to happen. I am 38 weeks, the babies could come at any time anyway. We are just encouraging the delivery, by doing what got us here. Besides, it's been a week since we've been able to do this, because of bed rest. I need you baby; I need you bad."

She says as she begins to thrust her hips. She sees him staring at her, and asks, "Don't you want to?" His eyes close, as she thrusts her hips; he's feeling her thrust, and it's sweeping him under. "Damn that feels good" he says. As his eyes open, he begins to thrust; he's relenting. He leans down to kiss her, and their fires relight. He's clued in and ready; she can tell.

He picks up the pace and moves methodically. His thrusts are perfect. They are powerful and strong. They stare at each other intensely; they are connecting on another level. They feel every aspect of the moment, and how sensual, and special it is. She's moaning his name, she sounds so hot. He loves her love noises; they fuel him. She looks so sexy enthralled by passion as he pleases her.

She's clawing at his chest as he feels her climax looming; she's close to release, and he knows it. She's trying to slow her pace. But he won't let her, he's massaging her breasts as he plunges deeply into her, while her legs are wrapped around his waist. She gives him verbal encouragement of the dirty variety. It turns him on even more.

She sees and feels the aggression building in him; he wants to let lose. She begs for him to hit it harder, and he gives in. His pace quickens and his thrust intensifies. Her wetness and her depth have him entranced. She feels his pulsations starting, she knows it won't be long now. She wants to feel his release; she craves that feeling.

His moans are intensifying along with hers; their sexy wordplay is spectacular. They are challenging each other like times of old. The feeling is fantastic; he's drilling her like a man possessed, he's forgotten about the pregnancy. He's making love to her, his wife, his love.

As he pounds her diligently, he feels her orgasm on the edge, and his is now racing up behind hers. He pushes through and holds the correct pace, which pushes her over the edge. As she free falls into the abyss, she's moaning his name, while enjoying his continued assault.

He sees her still engaged, despite her release; he moans her name. Her release is pushing him to the edge. She's moaning his name loudly, as their thrusts synchronize, and he lifts her leg ,as he plows into her like tomorrow isn't promised. She exclaims from pure passion, as he has his way with her, until he explodes after a flurry of thrusts.

With the sweat dripping off of them both, and struggling to catch their breaths. They lie paralyzed in the moment, and completely engaged in each other. He strokes her hair and kisses her romantically, as he lies by her side. He then holds her and asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles at him as she replies, "Yes I am more than okay. I love you." He replies, "I love you too babe."

They share a kiss and he asks, "Are you tired?" She replies, "Nope. Can we do it again?" He smiles at her as he says, "If you're up to it, yes." Feeling him digging into her back, she says, "Clearly you're up to it huh?" He responds, "With you baby I am always up to it."

They share a smile as they kiss, and he slides his fingers into her bread basket. After saturating her folds and causing her to orgasm, from his phenomenal hand play. She surprises him and rolls over on her stomach. He smiles at her with delight; she knows it's his favorite. He kisses her lightly and asks, "Are you sure?" She replies, "Yes."

As she rises up on her knees, he takes command behind her. She feels his hands caressing her back, as he kisses her neck. His touch is amazing; it feels like ribbons dancing on her skin. His touch is so damn sensual, she slips into pleasure just by feeling him touch her. As he massages her body, from her neck down to her waist, she feels his grip tighten. She feels his aggression bubbling; she hears him grunt as he runs his fingers along her undercarriage.

She moans his name as she stares back at him; the look of desire in her eyes, gives him permission to take advantage. She feels him pull her toward him, and then a thrust of pressure that turns into pleasure. The sensation catches them both off guard; upon entry, they both expel a moan. "Oh God!" She grips the sheets and bites her bottom lip; he instantly hits his stride, and isn't slowing down.

He's pounding her from the start, and all she can do is receive what he's giving her. His movements and his grip are so damn passionate; she feels like she doesn't know whether she's coming or going, and she doesn't want it to end.

They are sweating profusely and moaning loudly; both of their arousal walls are cracking. She can feel his pulsations taking over, and he can feel her walls contorting. He's moaning her name and she's moaning his; he smacks her ass and she screams "yes baby again."

He follows suit again with a host of smacks that pushes them both down the road and over the edge of orgasm. They fall off together swearing and sweating, as they collapse on the bed. They lie together quiet for several minutes as they recover.

The silence ends when she says, "That was amazing." He smiles as he leans over kissing her shoulder as he rubs her back. "You're amazing babe." She yawns as she says, "Thank you." They share a kiss and cuddle. "Now what do we do?" He asks." She replies, "We wait; maybe it works, maybe it doesn't. But at least we had fun." He kisses her forehead as they settle in and he says, "Yes we did." As they lie together, they recount the evening and the day's festivities. They talk about the birthday wishes and birthday cake they, surprised him with at the ball. He thanks her for putting that together, and she smiles with glee, after telling him he was welcome.

As if turning 46 wasn't already an achievement; how about celebrating it, in front of the world as the President of the United States? Nonetheless, he was honored to be celebrated in such a wonderful way. Especially, with his lady love by his side. It's a night he will never forget. As they cuddle and unwind from their day, they get sleepy. She hears him yawn; they say goodnight, and fall asleep intertwined.

The morning arrives with them in the shower; they have an interview to do today. As promised she agreed to discuss the pregnancy ,and give details about their baby bump journey. She exits first, and is looking in the mirror. As he gets out, he sees her staring at her belly.

He asks, "What's wrong babe?" She replies, "Nothing is wrong; I just thought we'd jarred something lose last night. But clearly we didn't. I am still pregnant." He smiles as she walks up behind her; he whispers in her ear, "Then we will have to keep trying."

She smiles as she says, "Agreed." He smiles at her as he says, "We'd better get going. Your interview is in 2 hours babe. We don't want to be late." He says, as he walks out of the bathroom and into his closet to dress.


	335. Chapter 335

As he dresses he steps into the bedroom, and hears her say his name in a panic. "Fitz! Fitz! Where are you?" He rushes into the bathroom, and she's got a look of great shock on her face. She says, "I think my water just broke!" He goes to her, seeing she is scared and about to freak out. He says, "Okay baby, this is what we wanted; it's going to be fine. You're okay. Let's get you dressed, and get to the hospital."

She nods as she says, "Okay, I am okay." She's saying out loud, and he repeats it. "Yes baby, you're okay; I am here with you, and everything is going to be okay." She's gripping onto him as he leads her into the bedroom. He hurriedly puts on her shirt and some pants; he puts on her socks and shoes and ties them for her. She's riling in pain, and he feels terrible for her.

He tells her to stay put and runs into the hall; he tells secret service to grab a wheelchair. He hears her calling his name; she's in dire pain, so he rushes to be by her side. When he gets back to her he's holding her close; she's crying in his chest from the pain, as the contractions are coming stronger and steadier.

As secret service comes in with the wheelchair; they are both rushed to the awaiting car, and the hospital has been alerted. On the way to the hospital Fitz calls Cyrus to brief him on the situation. He advises he will update him as soon as he has information.

They're at the hospital; the pain is unbearable and Fitz is dying seeing her like this. He's holding her hand and keeping her as calm as possible. But he can't take her hurting like this. "Can't we give her something for the pain Lisa?" She replies, "We will give her something; but we need to see where we are first." After checking her dilation, she's still at 7 and holding; it's been an hour and she hasn't budged. But they are confident she could get to full dilation. Despite the current standstill.

They have her hooked up to a series of machines, to monitor the babies; the wait continues for another 30 minutes, until after a strong contraction, and there's a series of beeping, that doesn't sound good. Lisa has stepped away, and said she'd be back. Fitz looks at Liv, and she asks, "What's wrong Fitz? Is there something wrong?" Suddenly, the door flies open, and nurses' rush in; the babies' oxygen levels are dropping. The quick fix is to put Liv on oxygen; Fitz is getting worried. But he can't let Liv see him panic. He knows he has to keep it together.

The stress of delivery is having an adverse effect on the babies. Liv looks at Fitz. She asks again "Fitz what's happening? What's wrong?" He's holding her hand and Lisa says, "Liv I need you to calm down; it's just a change in plan. We are going to have to do a cesarean section." Fitz says, "Surgery why?" She explains the situation, and the risk of waiting any longer for a vaginal birth. Fitz understands the options, and agrees they should do the cesarean.

Liv is now very afraid; he keeps her calm and talks her down. She listens to him and says as long as he's by her side she can do it. She smiles and says "I'm not going anywhere babe." They hold hands as she prepares to go into surgery. He watches her; she's calming down; the pain medicine is kicking in. But he can see the fear in her eyes. Lisa comes in and says, "Okay let's go have some babies Mr. and Mrs. Grant." He hears her say, "I'm scared Fitz." He replies, "Don't be scared baby. I am going to be right here. Everything is going to be fine. This is just plan b. That's all babe."

She has tears in her eyes, as she says, "Do you promise?" He replies, "Yes Livy. I promise. Lisa is going to go in and get our babies, while you're semi sleep, and when you wake fully, they will be here waiting to meet their mom." They share a smile, as the gurney reaches the operating room door.

As they take Liv inside, Lisa says, "This is as far as you go Fitz." He looks at her and says, "The hell it is Lisa; I am not leaving her side." She replies, "Fitz, this is surgery. Not a standard delivery." He replies, "Lisa, I know what a cesarean section is; but that is my wife, and I am not leaving her side. She is scared out of her mind. If you don't let me go in with her, she is going to be freaking out. Please let me come in; I know I can keep her calm."

She sees his insistence and relents because she knows he's right; she lets him scrub up, and gown up. He hears her calling for him before he gets into the room. "Where is my husband? I need him. I can't do this by myself. Somebody find my husband!" She is truly freaking out and in tears. When he comes to her side she calms down immediately.

He says, "I'm here Livy; I'm right here! Calm down baby and breathe for me." Out of breath and almost hyperventilating, she asks, "Where did you go?" He smiles as he says, "I had to get fitted for this designer gown I'm wearing." His joke makes her smile as she says, "It's not your color." He laughs as he says, "There's my girl; keep smiling for me." He says, as he smiles back at her stroking her face. "I love you," she says. He replies, "I love you too baby. Just relax. I am right here, we are in this together."

The anesthesiologist introduces himself to Liv and Fitz. He then asks Liv to count backwards from 10. She gets half way and drifts off. Fitz sees the relief on her face; he takes a breath. He's concerned, but knows he has no time for doubt or fear. He says a prayer to give them comfort.

Seeing that she is resting comfortably; Lisa has the go ahead to start the procedure, and explains that Liv will feel some pressure; but no real pain. Fitz sits by her side the entire time holding her hand, and stroking her face. Lisa let's Fitz know when the delivery part begins; he stands up still holding Liv's hand.

Her eyes pop open; she feels the pressure of Lisa pulling the babies out one by one. She's squeezing his hand and he's telling her step by step what's happening. She's somewhat aware; luckily he's seen combat and blood, and it doesn't bother him. So he watches as they pull out one baby.

"It's a boy first babe." He says as she smiles. Seconds later she hears his cry. She's tearing up; "he sounds so cute." He is babe "he's big and he's beautiful!" Then he says, "It's a girl babe! She's beautiful too!"

Thinking the mission was accomplished; he sits down, and kisses her forehead. But then he notices her wincing more and hears Lisa say, "Surprise it's another girl!" Fitz stands up and says, "What?" The surgical team assistants all laugh at his reaction as Lisa says, "We've got triplets dad!"

He grins in amazement; he looks down at Liv and she's crying, "We've got 3 babies! I told you somebody was kicking me in my back." He nods as he kisses her forehead and responds, "Yes baby 3 babies, and you're right. You did. I love you so much." She smiles as she says, "I love you too babe. Are they healthy Lisa 10 fingers 10 toes?"

Lisa smiles as she says, "Yes Liv they look gorgeous. You just relax, and let me get you put back together." Liv says, "Okay don't forget anything." The staff chuckles as Fitz says, "I'll make sure she puts everything back babe." He says with a wink, making her smile.

He stays with her throughout the procedure; when they leave the operating room. Liv is placed in recovery, and Fitz is left waiting in the hall. He can see her, he just can't go into the recovery room with her. That was a happy compromise, he was willing to make. When Lisa comes out he approaches her.

He asks, "Hey Lisa; how long will she be sleeping?" She replies, "She should be awake in an hour. So that will give you some time to relax a little, and contact family." He replies, "Oh yeah, I have to call the family; I forgot." She sees his joy, and it makes her heart smile.

She says, "I will be back to check on her, when she leaves post op, and the babies are being weighed. You'll be able to see them before she wakes up if you want." He responds, "Okay thanks." His nervousness and joy, are a welcomed sight; she smiles at him as she says, "Try to relax; this is the easy part. Wait till they start walking." He smiles at her joke, and she walks away.

He takes a breath and takes in the moment; he now has three children. Two girls and a boy. He picks up the phone and calls her mother first. She is beyond joyful and agrees to spread the word to the family for him. He also calls his family to inform them too. Last he calls Cyrus; he gives the gist of what he knows. He advises they don't have official names yet. Cyrus takes the information and prepares a press release.


	336. Chapter 336

When he's done making calls; he sees that he still has time before Liv wakes up. So he goes to the nursery to see his children. When he gets to the nursery the nurses usher him inside. When he approaches them he's amazed at how much his girls look like Liv and his son looks like him.

One nurse sees his wonderment and asks, "Would you like to hold them Mr. President?" He looks at her and says, "Yes I think I do." She smiles at his excitement and uncertainty. He puts on a gown and washes his hands; the nurse sits him in a chair, and she places his son in his arms.

Fitz is overwhelmed by the moment; as he holds his children one by one. He has joy in his heart he's never felt before. He is experiencing a love he's never known, and is beyond thankful in this moment. He sheds tears of joy while holding all of his children; he's grateful they are healthy and happy babies, and he can't wait for them to meet their mother. This is what it's all about. He's always wanted a family of his own, and a loving wife. He is in awe of how he has managed to get the just desserts of his heart.

After putting them back in their beds with the help of the nurses; he manages to get himself together. He's not used to being a crying mess. He says to the nurse "please excuse me. I'm just a…" She says, "You're overwhelmed and excited to be a new dad; it's absolutely fine Mr. President. Tears from a man show strength and appreciation sir; not weakness. These babies are a blessing from God, and are quite beautiful. So if you didn't show any emotion we'd all think something was wrong with you."

He smiles and nods accepting her words of encouragement and reassurance. "Thank you nurse I appreciate your kindness." She replies, "You're welcome." As he looks up he sees Lisa standing in the hall. He excuses himself from speaking with the nurse, and goes out to meet her. "Hey Lisa, is everything okay?" She replies, "Yeah everything is fine; but our favorite patient is asking for you." He smiles at her as he says, "Good because I am ready to see her too."

As they walk toward the elevator and to her room. She notices a smile on his face of pure joy and love; "they really are beautiful babies Fitz. Congrats." He replies "thanks Lisa. I feel unbelievably blessed in this moment, and I can't wait to share them with Liv." When they arrive at her room; Liv is awake and trying to sit up.

Fitz rushes to her bedside as he sees her moving around, as if she was trying to get up. He says, "Hey there beautiful what are you doing?" She replies, "Hey I was looking for you." He smiles as he says. "I'm here baby; what were you going to do come find me?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. But I can't move my legs." He laughs and strokes her face. "Don't laugh at me Fitz; my legs don't work."

Lisa chimes in, and says, "it is a side effect of the epidural; your function will return gradually, and as it does you will feel pain. So don't be a hero Liv; if it hurts tell us so we can give you pain killers okay? You have an incision across your midsection; so your movement is going to be limited until you heal fully." She shows her the pump that is set up to give her a dose of medication for pain, all she has to do is press the button, and it will release a dose, as she needs it. Liv listens as Fitz holds her hand, and sits at her bedside, watching with her, how to use the pump.

Lisa ends her explanation by saying, "recuperation takes time." Liv nods acknowledging her statement. "In other words be patient Liv; we can't rush this baby." He says to her. She nods as she says "okay. Where are the babies?" Lisa smiles as she says, "I will have them bought down right now if you think you're up to holding them." She replies "yes please I want to see them even if I can't hold them. I just want to see them in the flesh." Lisa replies "fair enough I will make the call."

As she leaves the room Liv says, "Have you seen them babe?" He replies, "Yes baby they are beautiful. I held them too, and told them about you. I can't wait for you to see them." She smiles and then yawns. He asks, "Are you tired?" She replies, "A little; but I want to see them and hold them before I go back to sleep."

He strokes her face, as she smiles at him, and they share a kiss. She asks, "What was that for?" He replies, "For making me the happiest man on the planet, and giving me the 3 most beautiful babies, I have ever seen. Thank you baby." She grins as she says, "You're welcome babe. I can't believe we have three babies. My God what are we going to do?" Fitz replies, "Hire more nannies," They both laugh.

Their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. When it opens in comes Lisa with their babies. Liv looks at Fitz as she says, "Oh my goodness baby they are so precious. Look at them." She smiles brighter than the sun as tears stream down her face. He hugs her and calms her. She is in total awe. When she calms down he picks them up one by one, and she takes turns holding them.

Just like him she is in awe of how sweet they are; but she goes further. She takes off their hats and unwraps them to really see them. She exposes their beautiful blonde curls under their caps, the widow's peak shared by the girls, and the pointy ears her son has like his daddy. She marvels at their light cinnamon tinted skin, and hopes they have his piercing blue eyes.

She giggles looking at how their son is the spitting image of Fitz, and their daughters look like her. She says "baby they have my face." He smiles at her as he says "yes babe they do." She responds "they are incredible; look at what we made babe." He sees the joy and love in her eyes, and it warms his heart. As he holds their son; she holds one daughter in her arms, and the other lies on her lap. He marvels at his family, and smiles.

She asks "what are we naming our bonus baby?" Without hesitation he says, "Faith." She responds "I like that babe. Faith." He responds, "Good, it can be her first or middle name; I just think it fits." She agrees and says, "Okay, so we have Fitzgerald the 4th Felicia Alyssa, and Faith Elizabeth." He smiles as he says, "Sounds perfect to me;" as they share a kiss.

They play and talk with the babies for a while longer; but notice they are getting fussy. Liv feels Faith nudging toward her breasts; "awe she's hungry." Fitz says, "Push the call button for the nurse." She presses the button and the nurse comes in. She says, "Hello, I am Laylah; how can I help?" Liv says, "I want to nurse them; can you help me?" She replies, "Sure I can. Let's start with one at a time." She grabs Felicia out of her lap, and places her in the baby bed.

She then helps Liv loosen her gown, and teaches her the proper nursing technique. Fitz watches like a proud husband, and smiles when he sees that Liv has mastered it, and so has their daughter Faith. She latches on quickly, and drinks to her heart's content.

Liv repeats the process with all of them, and surprisingly she is able to fill them up. Not surprisingly their son eats more than both of the girls. Fitz boasts "he's a growing boy." Liv laughs as she says, "Either that, or he's a breast man like his daddy." They share a smile as he says "touché."


	337. Chapter 337

After feeding the babies and putting them back to sleep; Liv lies back and relaxes. She's getting feeling back in her legs, but the nursing has left her tired. Fitz encourages her to lay back and rest, and she is bought a food tray as well.

As she rests he tells her he's informed the families already, but he didn't have any of her OPA people's numbers. She advises she will contact them in a bit. He also advises a press release is being given by Cyrus. She tells him to send Cyrus an update on the names. So he sends a quick text. Cyrus advises he will update the release and it will be out in the next half hour.

When the nurses come to get the babies they get an official weight. Their son was 7, 12, 22 and their daughters were each 5, 9, 15. They both take note of how much bigger their son is in comparison to his sister's. After Liv finishes her food she's obviously tired; but she sends a text to her OPA crew letting them know the babies have arrived.

She lets them know pictures will follow, and she prepares to nap. As she rests Fitz takes a moment to relax too; as he goes to lie on the bed across from Liv. He didn't realize how tired he was until he laid down; his intention was to rest his eyes, but his body had other plans.

A few hours later Liv awakes to see a sleeping Fitz; he's knocked out. She turns on the television to check out the news, and to her surprise the press release is replaying. She listens to Cyrus read the press release and it sounds perfect.

She couldn't have written a better one herself. He explains their intention to tell the world about their twin birth delivery in today's interview; that was thwarted by Liv going into labor sooner than expected. He also advises the third baby was a surprise and gives their names. The crowd reaction is interesting; some ask right away. How can she work outside the home and care for triplets; in addition to carrying out her first lady duties? They ask which job will she be willing to drop and which will she keep? Additionally, how will this stress affect the president when he's trying to run the country?

These are all questions that Liv has thought about herself from time to time. But for the first time in her life; they are real questions, and she has to have answers for them sooner rather than later. She tries not to allow the stress of the moment to bother her; she knows the babies will be coming to feed soon, and stress can affect breast feeding.

So many questions, with no answers right now. What does she do? She thinks. Suddenly, she doesn't feel so good. She then realizes, it's the pain Lisa told her about. So, she presses the button, for a dose of medicine. She feels relief in a matter of seconds. She feels better physically.

But she has an urge to make a call, mentally she's struggling; she picks up the phone to call an unlikely source. But before she dials she notices missed calls from a name she hasn't seen in quite some time; it catches her completely off guard, an is unsure of what to make of it. Nonetheless she puts it out of her mind for now and makes her call.

**_Thanks again for reading this installment; Olitz is finally in the Whitehouse. Next we find out who Liv is calling, and who's call did she miss? Additionally, we see how Liv balances her many roles as well as how she still manages to find time for herself. We also see how Fitz balances his part as dad and the leader of the free world. Sometimes life's most treasured events can cause us the biggest stressors on our relationships. Love is a start; but it's not everything, it's just a part of the puzzle. Additionally we see what other curveballs The Grant's encounter in their plight to be happy and be together. This and more in the next installment of the Candidate. _**


	338. Chapter 338

As the phone rings, various thoughts rush through Liv's mind; she's feeling anxious and scared. When the comforting voice picks up saying, "Hello peanut." She smiles as she says, "Hey mama." From the onset her mother detects a difference in her tone. She asks, "Is everything okay Livy? I didn't think I'd hear from you today. I figured you'd be resting." Liv replies, "Yeah I just woke up; Fitz and I took a nap, and it looks like he's still enjoying his." She says as she watches him in the bed across the room from her.

Her mother smiles as she says, "Well you both deserve some rest honey; you tackled a great challenge today. How are my grandbabies?" She replies, "Thanks mama; the grand babies are great. Two girls and a boy. I am still in shock about our bonus baby, but thankfully they are healthy."

Her mother grins as she says, "Oh Livy I bet they are gorgeous; I cannot wait to see them." She smiles at her mother's joy; its evident in her voice. She can't wait to show off her grand babies. "I will be sure to take pictures to send them to you mama. That will tide you over until you visit."

Her mother replies, "Yes that's true. But more importantly what's going on with you peanut?" Liv hears her mother's question and without explanation she feels tears rolling down her face as her breathing deepens. Her mother hears the reaction over the phone. She hears her daughter's struggle to speak and says, "Its okay sweet heart let it out. Mama is here." Her calming voice works, and a few moments later the tears cease.

Liv dabs her eyes as she says, "You still there mama?" Her mother replies, "Yes baby I am here; are you ready to talk now?" She responds, "I think so." Her mother says, "Okay well I am ready to listen." Liv takes a breath, as she says, "Mama there's so much to do and I don't know where to start." Evelyn says, "Take a breath and start from the beginning."

Liv says, "Okay I was watching the coverage of the press release about my delivery, and I started to ponder all of the questions posed by the reporters. How will I fulfill my first lady duties, care for the babies, and be a good wife in addition to working at OPA? My head is swimming and I can't make it stop mama; I am flooded with all of these questions, but no answers. Mama I don't want to mess this up; I don't want to lose my husband because I couldn't handle the life we both said we wanted. I feel so crazy right now; am I crazy? Oh God I'm rambling." Lost in the land of uncertainty and fear; Liv hopes her mother can guide her back to the land of civilization.

Evelyn hears her daughter's concerns and knows exactly how she feels; she responds, "First of all Livy; you are never going to be in danger of losing Fitz. The kind of love you have is built to last; you know that right?" Liv responds, "Yes mama I do." She replies, "Good, secondly, the worries you have don't make you crazy honey they make you normal." Liv sighs with relief as she asks, "Really mama?"

Evelyn replies, "Yes really Liv; you're worried because you care. You want to do everything well professionally and personally every time, but baby while that is a noble thought, it's an impossible feat, because no one is perfect, and despite what they say you can't have it all because undoubtedly something has to give."

Liv hears her mother, but disagrees with her, as she says, "But mama that's not true; you are a perfect mother, and wife, and had a very successful professional life." Her mother smiles as she says, "Baby I am not perfect, despite what you think; I have made plenty of mistakes, but the key is to learn from them. I also had plenty of help to get me through, when we were raising you three. I owe a great deal of thanks to your grandma Barbara and my mother, Grandma Catherine, God rest her soul, for helping me.

Thanks to them and your father; you three are able to think I had it all together, but I didn't." Liv says, "Wow mama I had no idea." Evelyn says, "I know you didn't honey that's why I am glad we are having this talk." Liv replies, "Me too mama."

Her mother's tone shifts a bit as she says, "Listen to me Livy; I tried to have all the answers all the time to everything, and do everything myself, and it almost cost me dearly. So I had to learn to prioritize Livy, and learn to take time for me, when I needed it. In essence asking for help instead of thinking and acting like I was on my own, helped me be a better person, wife, mother, and professional. Does that make sense?"

Liv responds, "Yes mama it does make sense." Although Liv seems to get the gist of what she's saying. Evelyn drives home an important factor. "Liv, don't let anyone punk you into thinking, you have to answer those questions on their schedule. Develop a plan for yourself and proceed how you see fit, and don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. You know we've got your back."

Her mother's words bring her comfort and reassurance; the more she listens to her, she's certain she's right. It is all about her and how she wants to do things, and she doesn't have to know everything right now.

Liv says, "So you're saying I can and should take my time in answering all of these concerns and questions for myself. Kind of find my own way right?" Evelyn smiles as she says, "Exactly baby girl; this is your show. You run it how you see fit. Understand your going to make mistakes. There's no shame in that baby; just take your time and do your best knowing that if you need help we've got you covered."

As tears fill her eyes again, Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks mama for talking me down. You always show up when I need you to. I truly thank God for you mama." Hearing her daughter become emotional again touches her heart. She says, "Awe baby girl; you're welcome, but why are you crying again?"

She replies, "Because I am so grateful, to have you in my life as my mom, and I hope that I can be there for my kids, the way you have always been here for me and my sisters. You really are the best mom in the world mama, and I don't think I've ever told you that before. But thank you; thank you for being who you are."

Her mother is now in tears listening to her daughter praise her; but they are tears of joy. Liv hears her mother crying. She says, "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to make you cry." She replies, "Too late dang it." They both laugh and smile, through their tears. As they wipe their tears her mother says, "Livy thank you so much for your kind words honey. As a mother it warms my heart to know I've left such a great impression on you. You girls are your father's and I legacy, and we treasure you. Just like you will treasure your babies. Welcome to the club of motherhood Livy; it's a privilege and an honor to be amongst this club. I know you won't take it lightly, and you will be stellar at it, like your sister Ellie is, and like Zoe will be as well one day."


	339. Chapter 339

She grins as she says, "Thank you mama; so far it's been a real ride, and I've only been a member for half a day." They laugh at her comment knowing she's taking the emotional trip all in stride. Her giggle causes Fitz to move around in the bed across the room from her; so she tries to quiet down.

Her mother asks, "Are you feeling better now?" She replies, "Yeah my anxiety is much lower now, in fact it feels like it's almost gone. However, it could be the pain meds kicking in too though." Evelyn says, "Yeah, good drugs can make anything feel better. But be careful with those too honey; pills don't cure everything, they just mask what's going on."

Liv responds, "I know mama; I am not relying on them permanently, they are just a tool to get me through while I am in the hospital. At any rate I appreciate you talking to me. I felt like I was losing my mind a moment ago. But I knew you'd understand mama. I can't explain it; but I knew you could help." Her mother smiles as she says "well I am glad you trusted me enough to call me Liv; I appreciate getting the chance to help. I'm pretty useful even in my old age."

Her joke makes Liv laugh but she says, "Mama you're not old, I'm just happy you're my mom." Her mother says, "Me too baby. I want you to do me a favor okay honey." She replies, "Sure mama what's that?" Evelyn replies, "I want you to promise me that you won't be scared or ashamed to talk to Fitz when you have these feelings of being overwhelmed."

Liv sighs as she says, "But mama I don't want to burden him. He's got allot to do, and it's my job to take care of home so he can be free to work." Evelyn says "Liv it's not a burden; he's your husband, and you're his wife. You two have to be able to talk about anything and everything. The good, the bad, and the ugly; that's marriage baby girl. There's not one bad moment that I have had in my life that your daddy doesn't know about.

He loves me despite my failings, and because he knows about them, I am able to lean on him to help me through my bad days. We are a team, and like I sad; his help along with other family members and friends is why you girls don't know my struggles. They were there to help me pull it together and keep it together. It takes a village to raise a child peanut."

She smiles at her mother's words because it reminds her of one of Fitz's frequent phrases; "we are in this together." It helps her understand her mother's point; she's going to need him, along with many others to help her through this, and he's going to need her sometimes too. But how is anyone going to know what the other needs if no one is talking about it?

She replies, "You're right mama; I need to talk to him. We need to put together a plan, and I need to tell him how I feel whether it's good, bad or indifferent." Her mother replies, "That's my girl. You got this Livy. I have no doubt that you've got this in the bag." She responds, "Thanks mama."

Evelyn says, "You're welcome baby. I love you." She replies, "I love you too mama. Hey where is everybody?" Her mother replies, "Your grandma and I are at choir rehearsal and your father and grandfather are at the men's Bible study." Liv says, "Mama I didn't mean to interrupt your rehearsal." She responds, "Girl please don't you worry about that; besides we were about done anyway. Your grandmother just wanted to work on some things with a few of the girls. How about you where is your hubby and your OPA crew?"

Liv smiles as she looks across the room at Fitz; She says, "Fitz is resting in a bed across the room from me, and my OPA people haven't come to visit yet. I'm just waiting for the babies to arrive." Evelyn says, "That's good; what are my grand babies' names anyway."

She replies "Faith Elizabeth, Felicia Alyssa, and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV." Her mother responds, "Awe Livy their names are beautiful; your sisters are going to be ecstatic. Good thing you had two daughters." She and Liv crack up knowing that surely settles the drama.

Evelyn says, "Well baby girl I am going to let you go; like you said those little ones will be down soon, and you need to prepare. I will be out to see you in a few weeks to check up on you okay?" Liv grins as she says, "Okay mama, thanks again for everything. I appreciate you. Love you." She responds, "You're welcome baby girl, love you too."

When their call ends she feels more settled and calm; she knew calling her mother was a step she needed to take. She was convinced she'd understand; normally she'd call Ellie, but this was a problem she needed her mommy to help solve. There's simply nothing like the love and support from your mom. She ponders their conversation, and summarizes some takeaways.

As she settles into a philosophy for herself, her door opens, and in comes the little people she's been waiting on. The nurse smiles at her as she wheels them in; the girls are fussy, and her son is sleeping. The nurse speaks and says, "Hello I am Parker; can I please see your id bracelet?"

Liv says, "Hello Parker, and here is my bracelet." She says, as she raises her arm and Parker scans it, along with the bracelets on the baby's arms. The beeping indicates a match, and Parker says, "Well, here are your little ones; as you can see, your daughter's are a little fussy right now. But your son doesn't have a care in the world." As she and Liv share a laugh, she hands Liv her daughter Faith, and Liv looks up to see Fitz walking toward them, yawning and then smiling.

As she positions their daughter for feeding. Fitz watches her soothing their baby girl, as she finally calms down and latches on. When he reaches her bedside, he speaks to Parker, and smiles at Liv, as he leans down to kiss her. They lock eyes as he says, "Hi." She replies, "Hi." Parker feeling like a fifth wheel, decides to leave them alone. She says, "Excuse me, it looks like you don't need me; so I will be back to check on you later." They both look at her, as Liv says, "Okay Parker, thanks." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome."

As she leaves, Liv looks down at Faith as she feeds, and Fitz smiles at the sight of his daughter and wife together. He takes in the view and snaps a shot on his phone; however, he is interrupted by Felicia expelling some of her frustration via crying. Fitz looks over at her as he says, "Well she's got your lungs." Liv laughs at him, as she says, "If I wasn't busy I'd hit you for that comment."

.


	340. Chapter 340

He smiles at her, as he picks up their daughter to comfort her, and notices his son still sleeping away. He takes a picture of himself holding Felicia; Liv watches, as he marvels at their baby girl. The love in his eyes makes her heart flutter. After watching him for a while, as Faith continues to feed she notices their son sleeping and says, "Wow, he can sleep through anything huh?"

Fitz says, "It certainly appears that way. He hasn't budged." They both smile at him as Felicia starts to whine; but she calms down, as soon as Fitz wraps his arms around her. He has the magic touch for sure when it comes to his girls. She sees the way he's looking at their daughter.

Liv says, "She knows her daddy's touch." He smiles as he says, "Yeah she does; don't you baby girl." Liv loves what she sees. The joy in his face, and the love that is pouring out is amazing; she is beyond happy in this moment.

As she finishes feeding Faith, and burping her; she trades with Fitz, and takes Felicia, as he holds Faith for a bit. Liv asks, "Did you sleep well Mr. President?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah I did; I didn't realize, I was out so long. I only meant to nap for an hour or so. But I guess I needed it." She smiles as she says, "I understand I slept well too."

He replies, "That's good; you needed it babe. You worked hard today. Didn't she Faith; mommy worked hard to get you three here." Liv laughs at him talking to her; it's so cute to see how invested he is in the kids already. She definitely sees tea parties in their future with their girls, just like her dad was with her when she was little.

Liv finishes with Felicia and repeats the process with Gerry. He needed no encouragement to eat. From the moment Liv takes him into her bosom his mouth opens, his fists clench, and he latches on immediately. Fitz cracks up watching their son, and Liv laughs as well. They both say in unison, "boob man," As they continue to watch him together.

As she feeds their son, she says, "Honey can you take more pictures of them for me, and send them to our families?" He replies, "Sure babe." He says as he begins snapping photos of the girls. He waits for her to finish with their son, before he snaps his picture. He asks, "Did you want to be in any of the photos?" She replies, "I don't know; how do I look?" He smiles as he says, "You look beautiful as always; but you know I'm bias."

She smiles at him, as he leans in to kiss her; their kiss is sweet. As she holds Faith in one arm, and Felicia in the other, he grabs Gerry. They look at each other, and share a smile. He says, "Oops you ran out of arms." Luckily, their moment is interrupted by the door opening, as Lisa says, "What's going on here?"

Liv says, "We ran out of arms; can you help us by taking our picture holding the babies?" She smiles as she says, "Of course," as she takes Fitz's phone, and he stands next to Liv holding their son. They squeeze in close, as Lisa says, "Say cheese." They say cheese and she snaps the shot. Fitz says, "Thanks Lisa," As he lays the babies back down in their beds one by one. Lisa watches as both Liv and Fitz beam over their babies, as she says. "You're welcome Fitz."

When he lays down their last child, he returns to her side, and they share a kiss. Lisa jokingly says, "Hey hey now, that's how we got here in the first place." They look at her and laugh as, Liv says, "Well someone has to keep the economy moving." They all laugh, as Lisa comes closer to talk to them. Lisa asks, "How are you doing Liv?"

She replies, "I am good Lisa; it's settling in, and I am taking it moment by moment." Lisa smiles as she says, "Good I am glad; becoming a mom can be overwhelming. Don't hesitate to take a time out if you need one okay?" Liv smiles as she says, "I will keep that in mind Lisa thanks." "You're welcome Liv; how are the pain meds treating you?" She replies, "They are good; I have only needed a dose, and the pain is okay as long as I don't move too much."

Lisa replies, "Okay that's good; how long ago was it that you took a dose?" She replies, "Probably an hour ago, give or take a few minutes." Lisa says, "Wow that's really good Liv, and your blood pressure is holding strong; so looks like your pain management is good. That's a good sign. You'll probably be off meds by tomorrow."

Fitz asks, "When will she be able to get up and walk?" Lisa replies, "We will actually be helping you do that starting tomorrow. We want you up and moving, as soon as possible to help with your healing. I also want to check on your incision if you don't mind." Liv replies, "No I don't." Lisa presses the button, as she says, "I am going to lay you flat. So I can see the incision and inspect it okay?" She replies, "Okay."

She reaches for Fitz's hand and he holds it as he smiles at her; she smiles at him back as he kisses her hand. Lisa checks her out and sees no reason for worry; everything looks good and she advises her all is well. When she's done she repositions her bed for her, and she leaves them to enjoy their time with the babies.

Once she's gone, Fitz turns the television on as he says, "Looks like you're on the mend Mrs. Grant, and we will be home in no time." She smiles at him, but his comment makes her think about her conversation with her mother. As he sits down next to her, she says, "Babe we need to talk." He turns to her, as he hits the mute button, and says, "Sure babe what's up?"

She replies, "While you were sleeping. I was watching the press release Cyrus gave, and some of the reporters were questioning how we were going to balance our personal and professional lives." He sees her getting anxious and grabs her hand. She looks into his eyes, and he reads her mind by saying, "It's okay baby, I'm scared too."

She smiles at him as she asks, "Really?" He replies, "Yes baby really. We are both new to this Liv; we don't know what we are doing. We are making it up as we go along, reading books, and asking friends and family for assistance; I am sure we will make it. But it's still scary."


	341. Chapter 341

She replies "true. I called my mom and she helped me put some things in perspective that helped me." He nods as he says "I'm glad you talked to her; we are going to need the support of our families' babe."

She agrees with him family and friends as well as staff will be needed. "I agree but we need to put a plan in place to help us." He replies "that's a good idea; we can do that. But babe I don't want us to stress about following a plan. Does that make sense?" She responds "yes it does; plans can always change. No one knows that better than us." He smiles at her as he says "that's correct; we are pros at winging it." They laugh at each other and smile.

Liv thinks for a minute and says "how about we take one thing at a time; I will send a text to Marta, the head nanny. I want to make sure accommodations are made for our bonus baby, and we can discus feeding and care schedules when I get home." He smiles at her as he says "great idea babe. They discuss some other details as well like family time and work scheduling ideas. He's pleased with what they come up with and says "I think we have a workable plan, and that's a start." She smiles as she sees the look in his eyes; he asks "are you still scared babe?"

She replies "yes I am a little; what about you?" He replies "yeah I am scared as hell; but I am also excited because I wouldn't want to do this with anyone except you Livy. Because it's with you I'm not so scared." Tears well up in her eyes as he continues "whenever you're scared or whatever I want to know about it okay."

She nods "okay I want you to tell me when you're scared or overwhelmed or whatever too. We are in this together baby, and we can't make it without each other." He replies "agreed. I love you Liv." She replies "I love you too babe; forever and always." As he leans in to kiss her he replies "forever and always."

As their kiss deepens they are halted by the sound of a cry; when they look over it's their son. Fitz says "really this is when you cry." Liv hits him playfully, and they smile as Fitz says "I guess he's getting protective of his mama already." Liv replies "it does appear that way" as they embrace, and he holds her for a moment as they relax taking in the moment.

They have forged a plan to work together through what they are facing; the details of how to do it are still in the making. But at least they have a consensus of what they want to do, and she has faith they will be able to come together, and figure everything out as they go along.

Feeling like they have made headway they decide to eat; its late evening and they are starving. As they prepare to order food Parker comes back to get the babies. As she takes them back to the nursery; Liv sees a secret service detail following her. For a moment she almost forgot she is the first lady and Fitz is the president. Keeping their babies safe is top priority along with keeping them safe too.

After Fitz looks over the menu; he's not impressed, and Liv can tell by his facial expression. She smiles at him as she says "baby why don't you order something for yourself from a restaurant, and I will order my food from downstairs?" He replies "are you sure babe?"

She responds "yes honey I am; I have to eat healthy because I am breastfeeding. But you have more wiggle room than I do. So it's fine as long as you promise to give me some of your fries." He smiles at her as he says "yes I will" as he kisses her lips lightly.

As promised he shares some of his five guy's fries and burger with her, and she loves him even more for it. Her meal consisted of a chicken salad that was quite underwhelming. Nonetheless his fries and a bite of his burger made up for the salad's short coming. As they watch the news; the press release announcing their delivery; in addition to the festivities last night are dominating the air waves.

The pictures of them dancing and laughing together are all the rage; one news caster says "I haven't seen a political couple like this since the Obama's. The way they look at each other makes you remember what true love looks like." Liv and Fitz smile at each other as Liv says "wow we really look good out there dancing." He replies "yes we do, and you looked amazing baby." She responds "thank you babe I felt amazing in your arms."

They hold hands and watch the rest of the coverage of the night; as well as the press release. Fitz smiles watching Cyrus take questions and handle the crowd. He appreciates how he deals with the press, and keeps them in line responding to their questions politically. Yet he's keeping them in check when he feels their questions are too far off base. As he continues to watch television he quickly realizes he's watching alone; as he hears Liv snoring.

He looks back and sees her knocked out; he smiles at her thinking. She should be tired, she needs her rest. He turns back to the television and listens to the remaining commentary. He tries to get used to being called the President of the United States; it still hasn't fully sunk in yet. But he's learning to take it in, and he is preparing for what he will face.

It's 7:15am and Liv is finishing up her morning cardio workout, and starting her cool down; while Fitz is finishing his cardio work out, and starting his weight training. It's been four weeks since they've been home, and all is incredibly well. Liv and the nannies have developed a workable schedule.

She and Fitz are the first faces the kids see in the morning, and theirs is the last faces the babies see before they go to bed. She and Fitz tuck them in together; they haven't missed a bedtime yet, and she appreciates his effort to make it every day. They also have dinner nightly, and sometimes lunch if his schedule permits.

These days her days are filled with caring for the babies, and championing the baby blues depression cause. Her experience has caused her to use her platform to raise awareness for proper education and help for pregnant women and mothers. Her goal is to help as many people as possible learn more about this experience, and to prevent potentially tragic events from happening.

Not surprisingly the media is eating up how open she's been about her struggles with being a new mother. She's reaching everyday folks who struggle with the basic woes of motherhood, and handling the pressures of being a wife and working outside the home.

Additionally, Fitz has joined her efforts by proposing the development of mandated programs in area hospitals, community centers, churches, and health clinics. The programs will help people by educating everyone about this epidemic. The message in their last interview indicated this isn't just a woman's issue.

It's everyone's problem because it effects everyone directly as well as indirectly. In the press he is being applauded for his efforts in the matter. Speaking so candidly about his own fears of becoming a father, and also his worries for his wife, and her struggles with the baby blues is being called heroic and brave.


	342. Chapter 342

Since the delivery, and her new found cause to support. Liv is also adjusting to the demands of motherhood quite well; despite her initial fears when she gave birth. She's had some issues along the way; but she's bounced back. She's learned to depend on the help being provided, she's learned how important me time is, and has learned about mommy guilt.

She thought that this experience was going to be about learning about the babies and providing for them. But she's also learned that she has needs that must be fulfilled so she can provide for her children, as well as her husband. Basically everything effects everything else, and she's learning more everyday how to cope, but life is good.

In the last few weeks she and Abby have spoken quite a bit; Liv has enjoyed Abby's canter. They've had multiple visits and shared their baby stories and gripes without judgment, and it helps both of them. Their friendship is much better for this experience, and they find themselves feeling better too. Their time together is quite therapeutic.

Additionally, speaking to her family has been a treat; her mother and grandmother are dying to visit. They are gushing over the constant stream of photos she sends them of the babies. They also can't get enough of talking about the spread she, Fitz, and the babies did in Essence magazine. It was a great photo shoot that depicted the family in the best light; they talked candidly about marriage, her working outside the home, and parenthood. It proved to be their bestselling issue, everyone appreciated their honesty.

In this moment Liv thinks about how the next few weeks are going to go. She's nervous about it but she knows it is unavoidable, so she thinks of a way to make the best of it. With Fitz preparing for a trip overseas for the next week and a half, this will be a perfect time for her family to visit. Liv is stoked about her time with her family; especially since Zoe and Ellie will be coming too for the visit. So much has been happening with her sisters; she can't wait to see them in person. She misses them desperately.

By 7:45 Liv is done with her cool down; since she hasn't been cleared yet for weight training she prepares to go shower. She has to wait for her six week checkup before she can start more aggressive work outs. However, she's getting great satisfaction from her aerobic workouts; she's dropped 50 of the 65 pounds she gained already.

Her strong aerobic influenced workouts and sticking to healthy eating has made her successful weight drop possible. She's enjoying the results, and clearly so is Fitz; as she bends over one last time to stretch her hamstring, she hears him say "damn."

She laughs instantly without looking back at him. Clearly he's enjoying his view; he's actually told her he likes the extra weight on her. She has to admit the weight is in the right places, it's making her figure more voluptuous; the proof of his excitement around her new shape is in their love making, and him being more grabby than normal.

She smiles to herself thinking; that resolute desk in the oval will never be the same, and neither will his secretary who heard them, and still can barely give her eye contact without smiling. Nonetheless she's not complaining; the fact her and her husband are insatiable is a good thing, she hopes this lasts for the duration of their marriage. Her thoughts are broken by the sound of weights clanging on the racks.

When she snaps out of her thinking; she stands up and turns toward him as she says "is all that noise really necessary?" He responds "yes" with a grin. She shakes her head as she smiles at him. However, her smile changes as her eyes settle on his physique. The Nike dry fit tank and shorts he's wearing is leaving nothing to the imagination as he works his forearms and biceps.

She finds herself staring at him; her gaze is broken by him putting the weights down. He walks over to her sliding his hands around her waist and smiles at her as he says "I need you to go; or I won't finish my work out. You're too damn distracting." She smiles as she says "okay but only if you promise to come work me out when you're done." They share a kiss after he says "give me 30 minutes." She replies "okay." As she turns to walk away he smacks her ass and she giggles; as he says "damn I love you." As she giggles she replies "love you too. As she leaves the gym she is in a smiling haze; the reaction they cause in each other is unbelievable. It's the main reason they were unable to wait until after her 6 week check-up to have sex.

They've at least tried to be good at preventing pregnancy by using condoms; but that is starting to ware on both of them, and she's not sure how much longer she can hold on; two weeks and counting before she gets her new birth control. The trick however, is if the new birth control is a match for his super sperm. Only time will tell, but she feels the feeling of bare sex with him is worth the risk of pregnancy.

After she enters the residence suite she undresses and grabs her phone; she checks her messages and finds another missed call. She rolls her eyes at the number thinking; why is he still calling me?" As if someone was watching her the phone rings again and it's him. She answers thinking here we go; hello." A voice replies that she doesn't expect; it's light and feminine. "Olivia are you there?" She replies "yes who is this?" The voice says "it's Lisa Kemp."

Liv takes a breath and says "hello Lisa; how can I help you?" She says now realizing his wife is calling from his phone. "Well it's actually how I can help you. I want to give you a chance to clear the air before I go public." Liv replies "excuse me go public for what?"

Lisa smiles as she says "are we really going to play these games Olivia? I know about you and Matt. I know that you were sleeping with my husband, and you catching a bigger whale doesn't negate that at all. I am giving you a chance to explain yourself, and you should take it."


	343. Chapter 343

Liv knows she's upset; she can hear it in her tone. This is the woman scorned approach. Although she does feel compassion for her; she also doesn't want to get caught up in anything further. So she says "Lisa I understand what you think you know; but I am not discussing this on an open line. If you want to clear up this misunderstanding I am going to text you a number to call, and then we can speak. Otherwise I don't have anything else to say."

Lisa is caught off guard; she thought this was clear cut. But after getting her on the phone and hearing her reaction to the accusation; she knows there's more to it. She's curious about what she has to say though because she didn't deny it; but also didn't confirm it. She decides to hear her out. Lisa responds "okay text it to me." Liv sends her the number and then says "okay it's sent. Call the number."

When she gives the directive she grabs the phone she received once she became first lady. Liv knows this line is encrypted; so it's safer to speak on. When the phone rings she hangs up her personal phone and answers the other phone. Lisa says "Olivia?" Liv replies "yes Lisa I am here. Thanks for calling the number." Lisa replies "you're welcome. Can we talk now?" Liv replies "yes we can talk. What do you want to know?"

Lisa says "I want to know about your affair with my husband." Liv responds "first of all I didn't know he was married. I didn't find out until after our relationship was over, when I met you two in the mall. Second, had I known he was married I wouldn't have had a 3 year casual relationship with him." Lisa asks clarifying questions to account for she and Matt's interactions, and Liv left no question unanswered.

At the end Lisa realizes that Liv is just as much of a victim as she is. She also realizes that this isn't going to play as well in the press as she thought. Liv hoped she would see it that way; but was unsure of how she'd feel after hearing her side of the story. Seeing that Lisa was obviously just angry and wanted to get revenge; Liv asks "Lisa what's your plan here?" She tells Liv she wants to embarrass Matt and tell the world about the women he's slept with mimicking the Tiger Woods saga.

After talking to her for a few minutes Liv convinces her to chalk up that idea, and encourages her to focus on her kids and her life. She gets her to see that if she publishes this private matter with or without the names of the women; her future and reputation along with their children's images will be tied to this forever.

After some thought Lisa says "so you don't think I should say anything publically about the affairs?" She replies "no I don't; it's a private matter, and should be handled that way. It's bad enough you have to experience this privately, why make your pain public?"

She has to admit Liv is right; the media would eat this up, and even when she's done with it the internet lives on forever. Lisa is buying into Liv's idea; but still asks "so you're not saying this because your name is involved right?" Liv replies "no I am not Lisa; I am not afraid of the truth. If this were to come out it would make my life uncomfortable. But I would be able to move on from it. However, your children and you would be trapped by it. How is that fair to them?"

She replies "good point; I guess it's not worth it." Liv replies thanks and you're right it's not worth it." Lisa responds "I can't believe I am saying this; but thank you." Liv smiles as she says "you're welcome, and good luck to you." Lisa hears the sincerity in her voice; she knows she means it. So she is ready to put this to bed; there's no need to go to the press. Her family has been through enough. Liv can tell she's gotten through to Lisa; but her response still catches her off guard.

"He said you were a class act; and I guess he's not kidding. For the record he told me you didn't know about me and the kids. I just didn't believe him." Liv responds "Lisa I am very sorry this happened; you didn't deserve this, and I hope you find your way through it." She responds "thank you I don't think you deserved it either; good luck to you, and congrats on your new life. Take care." Liv takes a breath as she says "thank you for your kindness; good-bye."

When the call ends Liv releases a sigh of relief; she finally feels the saga is over. She knew this day would come; the day she spoke to Lisa woman to woman. But she was unsure of how it would go; she's just glad that it's a done deal, and she can truly move forward.

Feeling lighter mentally she goes into the bathroom and prepares to shower; as she pins up her hair she checks out her body. Not bad she thinks for a woman who birthed three babies via cesarean section. Her boobs are two cup sizes bigger; something she must admit she's enjoying, and so is Fitz. Her stomach isn't completely flat yet, it needs some work. But her scar is almost non-existent, something she is happy about. As she checks out her rear end and hips she sees those extra 15 pounds she has yet to lose. However, it's not something she's going to stress over since her love is happy with it, and admittedly it looks good on her.

As she slips into the shower; the water temperature and pressure is perfect. She relaxes in the moment. No thoughts, no worries, just her and the water rushing all over her body. As she finishes her shower; she's enjoying the water and the suds washing over her body, as well as the delicious vanilla and strawberry scent of her body wash when she's done. Fitz is going to love it; she thinks to herself

As she oils up her skin and air dries she's bending over stretching when she hears the door open behind her. In walks her shirtless, sweating husband smiling at her. "Hey there sexy" he says coming toward her. She smiles at him as she turns to greet him; "hey I was just thinking about you." Their smile of happiness turns to one of pure sex and seduction. She hops up wrapping her legs around him; "damn you smell good" he says as they share a deep kiss, and he carries her over to the bed.

As he lies atop her he hesitates as he says "wait I'm sweaty babe." She responds "I will be too in a minute." They share a grin as she helps him out of his shorts and shoes. She pauses as he reaches for a condom out of the nightstand drawer; once suited up he climbs on top of her. She sits up to meet him halfway on the bed; she's beyond excited and ready for his touch.


	344. Chapter 344

As their lips touch she melts into him as they both slip into a free fall of pleasure and lust. A haze comes over them as they engulf each other; the passion is raw and consuming. The intensity is insane; the aggression in his touch is on octave 10. She feels his energy, its causing a ridiculous reaction in her body; her juices are flowing so freely that her thighs are soaking wet.

She's expelling moans as he kisses her deeply; he's turned on by her love sounds, and by her delicious scent. He takes in her scent as he licks and sucks on her neck. Her nails dig into his biceps as he grips her body tightly; she feels the anticipation, and it's killing her. She feels his right hand slide behind her head, and up her neck gripping her hair with a tug. He's discovered pulling her hair pushes her buttons, and he likes the reaction he gets out of her when he does it.

She feels her aggression climb as he tugs her hair; she wants him to pull it harder. Before she says anything he reads her mind; tugging harder as he licks her from her clavicle to her chin, she moans incessantly, and prepares for the next step.

She knows where this is going and is oh so ready for it. She feels his other hand at the small of her back; he's pulling her forward as he settles between her legs. She sees the aggression in his eyes and it's all she can do not to scream with delight. She feels his massive erection hanging between her legs; despite it being encased in latex she is dying to feel it in action. She knows he wants her just as much; but she still wants to take it to another level.

So she moans "MMMMM dámelo buen papá." He smiles as he whispers "sí mami muy buena." His words make her moan; she loves his dialect and diction in Spanish. She never thought he could sound any sexier; but yes his voice in Spanish has to be the sexiest thing she's ever heard. As he pulls her by her hair snugly she feels him lift her as he slides inside abruptly.

The entry is strong and powerful; she gasps and so does he. Her wetness is like magic and his girth is amazing. She grips his arm as she gathers her thoughts. He stares into her eyes to make sure she is okay; he feels her adjusting to him, and sees her lustful grin. He knows she's enjoying it by the look in her eyes. His stroke is steady, rhythmic and strong; he's hitting every inch of her and not missing a beat.

His thrusts are precise and subtle, and his kisses are powerful and seductive. He bites her bottom lip as he feels her walls begin to contort; she grips his ass as she pulls him into her. She's turning the corner onto orgasm row, and wants to feel all of him; "MMMM papá más rápido; más fuerte." He replies "su tan jodidamente bueno maldito bebé."

His voice coupled with his stroke technique and his kisses have her barreling to the edge. She feels his pulsations too; he's also chasing his orgasm. He's moaning her name and grunting as she begins to squeeze her muscles. Their eyes lock as he says "maldita te amo." She replies te amo demasiado bebé Don't Stop."

He does as he's told by plowing into her and speeding up the pace. He pushes her left leg as far back as it can go, as he drills her like he's digging for oil. She moans and screams his name with enthusiasm as she quickens her internal squeezing and strokes back; the end is near, they both know it. As their thrusts sync and they kiss deeply, suddenly they explode simultaneously screaming, and cursing emphatically during the release.

The moment is unbelievable; they are kissing, sweating, and intertwined, unable to move. Their bodies are riddled by orgasm and yet they are still ready to go another round, until they hear the food service cart come into the living quarters. As they catch their breaths Liv says "they have worse timing than Cyrus."

They share a laugh as he responds "true he probably sends them." After sharing one last kiss realizing they have to get their day started. They shower and dress so they can eat before waking up the babies for their feedings. Liv has mastered the art of breast pumping and is taking full advantage of the process.

During breakfast they discuss their day ahead; he shares his schedule and she advises of hers as well. She has some skype calls to be on for work and some meetings for the two charity causes she's supporting today. Additionally," they discuss her family coming to visit while he's gone for the next two weeks to the peace summit.

"How is it you have more things on your plate today than I do; but I am the president?" She replies "behind every successful man is an even busier more successful woman." He smiles at her as he says "I am inclined to agree with you." She smiles at him as he asks "so when does your family arrive?"

She responds "tomorrow late morning; so unfortunately you will miss them." He responds "sorry baby; you know I would stay if I could." She responds "I know babe; mama and grandma just want to see the babies. I could leave; they wouldn't notice." They both laugh at the truth of her statement; grandmothers and great grandmothers are all about the babies.

"Well at least you will have your sisters here for you; that way you three can catch up. So much has happened since you were all together. Too bad the fellas aren't coming though." She replies "that's true I miss my sisters; I'm really stoked to see Zoe." Fitz responds with a nod as he says; "yeah how's she doing?" Liv replies after she sighs "Ellie says she's doing well; when I talk to her she sounds good. But I will feel better when I see her in person."

"I know you're concerned about her babe; but try not to be over bearing okay. She's been through allot; Andy says she's getting better every day, and he's really proud of her progress." Liv replies "I am not going to push her; my goal is not to talk about at all, unless she brings it up. I don't want to further traumatize her. I am just glad that Andrew is there to help her through this; I am so grateful he was there to intervene."


	345. Chapter 345

Fitz responds "agreed I think we are all grateful for him being so protective of her; it really paid off great dividends." She replies "agreed, between her and Ellie's drama we have allot to talk about." Fitz responds "so Jayson still giving her a hard time about her new job huh?" Liv replies "yes he is and it's getting worse. It really doesn't look good for them right now."

Fitz sighs as he says "yeah last time I talked to him he didn't like my take on it either. I told him he was being unreasonable and he would regret this if he doesn't stop." Liv appreciates him talking to Jayson; she knows he's trying to help. But she's starting to see Ellie's point; Jayson is making the likelihood of their marriage thriving impossible. But she and Fitz both agree that they will remain neutral in this, and allow them to figure it out.

After they finish their breakfast and prepare to go wake the babies for their feeding, Liv says "before we go feed the kids I want to talk to you." He replies "okay what's up?" She sighs as she says "I spoke with Lisa Kemp today; she called me." Fitz wipes his mouth after drinking his juice, and looks up at Liv. He asks "it's good she finally decided to say something instead of hanging up."

She feels his annoyance with the situation that seems to never go away. He kept saying he thought the calls were from Lisa and not Matt; his logic was a man would've said something by now. She feels as annoyed as Fitz about this but this time she does feel that it's finally over.

After processing her thoughts Liv responds "yes we spoke and settled everything; she had questions about the relationship and about what transpired. I answered everything and encouraged her to move on." Fitz asks "and you think that satisfied her curiosity?" She replies "yes I do because I think she realizes that we were both hoodwinked, and the best thing to do is move on. They are apparently moving toward divorce."

He takes a breath as he says "well if you think this is the last time we will be faced with this I say good riddance. For her sake I hope she does cut her losses; guys like that give real men a bad reputation. As for her she's better off without him; he obviously didn't value their marriage. I just don't want this to be a recurring issue for us; if she calls again we will need to take a different approach." She loves that he is so protective of her; she knows he means well, and she appreciates her superman immensely. He sees her smiling at him and he asks "what are you smiling about?"

She gets up and walks toward him as he stands up; "I am smiling at my superman, thank you for always looking out for me and standing by me." He replies "you're welcome babe." They share a kiss and are interrupted by the baby monitor. "Duty calls; your son is up." Liv replies "how is it when it's time for feedings he's my son? But when he's looking handsome he's yours?" He laughs as he says "that's an unwritten rule." They share a laugh as they walk to the nursery.

When they arrive Gerry is crying and sucking his fist; while his sisters are lying quietly in their cribs. Liv goes to him first and picks him up; "hey there mama's little big boy. Good morning!" He smiles at Liv and she marvels at him; the older he gets the more he looks like his daddy with the cutest brown sugar tan. Just as she hoped he has his daddy's blue eyes, and charming grin.

Fitz notices that despite him being hungry; when she picks him up his crying stops. Fitz watches her with him as he picks up Faith. They meet at the changing tables and change their babies. Liv sees him looking at her and she says "hey you have your own baby to change mister. Stop staring over here." He smiles as he says "I can't stop watching you with our kids; you're such a great mom." She smiles at him; his words touch her heart.

"Fitz stop you're going to make me cry." He strokes her cheek and kisses her lips softly as they share a smile. Quickly Gerry reminds Fitz he is on his time so hands off mom. Fitz looks down at him as he says "hey buddy you have got to learn to share her." However, the grunt that Gerry expels makes them both think he's not fond of that idea. As they change the babies and sit down to feed them Liv sees Fitz playing with their daughter. He gets so engrossed playing with them, and it's terribly fun to watch.

When they finish round one of feeding Fitz has to go; he puts Faith back in her crib as Liv prepares to change Felicia. "I'm sorry babe I have to go." She sees the disappointment in his eyes. She strokes his face as she says "it's fine babe; I understand, there's allot to do before you leave tomorrow morning. You go be president and I will take care of Felicia." He smiles at her as they embrace, and they share a kiss.

"We can't do lunch today; but I will see you at dinner right?" She replies "yes 8:00 in the suite. Don't be late it's our valentine's day." He replies "I will do my best baby" as he kisses her again quickly and then walks away. She knows he will do his best to be on time; truth be told she doesn't care if he's on time for dinner or not. The point of their night is just being together; food would just be a bonus.

After she finishes feeding her daughter Felicia and holding her for a bit; she is in awe of how much she looks like her. She literally has her face; but she has Fitz's eyes and curly blond hair along with the same brown sugar tan as her brother and sister. She's convinced their kids are the best parts of them blended together perfectly. After doting on her a bit longer, and spending some time holding Faith; the nannies come in to relieve her, and she is off to work start her day after she gives all three of them good bye kisses.


	346. Chapter 346

The day starts without a hitch; she begins with skyping with her OPA team. It's her second day back at work; she's working remotely for a few weeks. But she plans to be back at the office soon. As she sits in on their morning briefing. She watches as Harrison runs the meeting like a well-oiled machine. She is extremely proud of her friend and pseudo sibling; he has grown up and become an outstanding leader and man in his own right.

With him getting engaged over the holidays it's proof to her that he is her solid number 2. She's glad she made the choice to make him her successor; every time she thought of anyone else she always came back to Harrison. He's clearly the best choice; but she won't let him know until it's necessary.

As the meeting proceeds Liv notices everyone is clued in and ready; something she loves to see. When they are done she addresses the elephant in the room. "Good meeting everyone; I know we have allot to do today. So I won't hold you long. At this time Stephen's position will not be filled, which means that Harrison will have sole leadership over the sports management side until further notice."

Harrison smiles as he hears the words he's wanted to hear for quite some time. The look of appreciation and joy beam from his grin as he says "thanks Liv;" as everyone applauds his promotion. The promotion is well appreciated especially with a wedding coming up. He can't wait to share the news with Dana; she was confident he would get it. But he never takes anything for granted.

"Congrats Harrison; but this also means some shifting around for everyone else too. Abby and Quinn you will continue to run the crisis management group with me; Huck will you be okay running the investigative unit alone?" Huck replies "yes Liv I will be fine; no worries." Liv replies "good Huck. Ladies are you good with the changes?"

They both say "yes" in unison. Liv replies "great and it's good to see you back at work Abs." She responds "thank you. It's good to be back. Thanks to the daycare I was able to come back sooner." Liv responds "you're welcome Abs. Everyone have a great day and I will see you tomorrow."

After the meeting her day flies by, and she manages to finish all of her commitments for the day. After lunch she enjoys her work with the women's health group. The project ideas they come up with for awareness initiatives keeps her excited about what they will be able to achieve. She sends some information to Sally; she is also on the board, but is unable to make the meeting due to her vice president responsibilities.

After finishing the layout for the run like a girl campaign fundraiser she realizes the time has gotten away from her. It's almost 6:00; with dinner being in two hours, she needs to motor if she is going to make it on time. She checks in with her husband via text.

"Hey are you on pace to make it to dinner on time?" He replies "yes I am and I can't wait to see you. Happy Valentine's day!" She smiles at his text as she replies "happy Valentine's day; see you at dinner. Love you." He responds "love you too."

Just to be thorough she sends Cyrus a text "you'd better make sure my husband is in the residence suite by 8:00pm Mr. Bean." He replies "you have my word he will be on time; madam first lady." Liv smiles at the text and is happy Cyrus is on board.

After speaking with Cyrus she goes to check on the kids; they are resting, and according to the nannies chart have just been fed. Whenever she goes into the nursery Gerry always wakes up. It's like he senses her; she rubs his belly as he lies on his back, and he falls back asleep. Her daughters are still sleeping and not waking up for anything, except when they hear their daddy's voice. All three of them look like angels sleeping in their beds.

As she walks out of their room she sees the head nanny Marta. She checks in with her "good evening Marta; are the babies doing well?" She replies "yes madam first lady; they are angels. Everything is going very well; they are good eaters and sleepers." Liv smiles as she says "good I am glad to hear it; is my pumping schedule okay? I noticed there was only one pitcher in the fridge."

She replies "yes your schedule is fine; there's another pitcher in the other fridge ready to go. I will be sure to fill all of the bottles tonight and move the other one over." Liv replies "good to know. I will pump some more in the morning." Marta says "that will be fine; enjoy your evening." Liv replies "thank you Marta; I certainly plan to enjoy my night. This will be my first stint without him home for 2 weeks." She smiles as she says "it will be fine; you will blink and he will be home I promise." Liv appreciates the encouragement and says "thanks Marta; have a good evening." She replies "you do the same."

As she walks back toward their suite she's in thought. Tonight is their last night together before he leaves first thing tomorrow morning. She's obviously known before this moment this was happening. But for some reason it's just starting to settle in; how's it possible to miss him already, and he's not gone yet? She takes a breath and decides to snap out of her haze; she's just going to make this night as special as possible. It's their Valentine's Day since he won't be home for the real Valentine's day.

An hour and a half later she's showered and out of hair and make-up, and is in the process of dressing. She checks the time and sees its 7:30pm. She smiles at the time knowing it's almost Showtime. She checks her messages and she sees confirmation text messages from the staff; the decorations are done, and the food will be arriving promptly at 8:00pm.

Raw oysters for the appetizer course, linguine and clams for her entrée and a Rib eye steak dressed in onions and mushrooms, and a loaded baked potato for his entrée. The dessert course will be double fudge chocolate cake, and each other.


	347. Chapter 347

Her thoughts chew up her time, and before she knows it her alarm is going off on her phone. She slips on her dress and her shoes; she gives herself the once over, and she's impressed. Her long fitted red dress with a long split up the front, and a jeweled strapless bodice is quite eye catching. She's filling out the dress better than she's ever filled out the top of any dress. In this moment she is hoping her breasts stay after the milk dissipates.

As a final touch she slips a red rose behind her ear, into her hair; as her hair hangs bone straight down past her shoulders. She knows he's going to lose it when he sees her. When she steps out into the hall the hair and make-up crew are packing up. She gets the thumbs up from her make-up artist, and they share a smile. When she approaches their suite she hears music playing.

As secret service opens the door she steps inside, and she is in awe. The room dimly lit and is beautifully decorated in red and gold; the table has a red table cloth with gold dinner plates and silverware. There are gold candles in red candle sticks and gold chairs with red draping; everything looks and smells amazing. The lights are dimmed for affect and everything on the table is glowing.

As she peruses the room she takes in the music; as Luther croons "it's so amazing to be loved; I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above." The mood is special, sexy, and romantic; it's better than she thought it would be. It's their first Valentine's Day; so it has to be special, even if Valentine's Day isn't for another two weeks. But she is beyond gleeful they decided to celebrate it early.

She's so invested in the ambiance of the room that she doesn't see Fitz standing by the bedroom door smiling at her. She suddenly hears him say "my God you're beautiful." She looks toward his voice and sees him standing dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt partially unbuttoned, and black shoes. He looks delicious and she can't wait to taste him. Dinner may be on the menu; but it's certainly not on her mind right now.

As she walks toward him his smile gets brighter; when they reach each other he takes her into his arms and pulls her close. "May I have this dance Mrs. Grant?" She replies "of course Mr. Grant." They dance throughout the song closely and deeply engaged in each other. "Happy Valentine's Day Liv" he says as he stares into her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Fitz" she replies as they continue to dance; she revels in the scent of his cologne, and his tight sensual grip on her body. He too revels in her fragrance "you smell amazing baby" he says; she replies "thank you; so do you." He responds "thank you" as the song ends. They share a smile as he says "we'd better sit down to eat, we don't want to waste the food. Plus we need fuel." They share a laugh as she replies "indeed we do" with a sinful grin that makes him lick his lips, as he escorts her to the table.

As he pulls her chair out and helps her get settled at the table he has a seat, and they begin to eat. The oysters are delicious and just as she hopes he devours them; eat up she thinks to herself. She also has a few herself; she's excited about being able to eat raw seafood again. It's a delicacy she had to skip while pregnant.

As they enjoy their first and second course they discuss their day; he fills her in on the highs and lows of his day, and she does the same. He tells her he checked in on the kids before coming up for dinner; she loves how his face lights up when he talks about the kids. She smiles at him and he notices her grin. "What's so funny beautiful lady?"

She replies "I love listening to you talk about the kids; your face lights up." He responds "yours does too; I guess we are both hopelessly in love with our children." She responds "I believe you're correct, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He replies "agreed" with a smile.

As they begin their dessert round, Liv is stuffed and he is too; they end up sharing a piece of cake. He feeds her and himself; they share a few bites before they decide to abandon their plate. They share another dance listening to Luther's "Endless Love."

Romance is in the air; they haven't listened to this song since their wedding. It's amazing how the feeling of that night fills the moment; she stares into his eyes, and he stares into hers as the lyrics that chronicle the moment fill the air. "Your eyes tell me how much you care; you will always be my endless love." They share a smile as he strokes her face with his hand. She presses her face into his hand as he says "I love you so much." She replies "I love you too."

Their dance is nothing short of magic; she feels the same love emanating from him now as she did when she walked down the aisle to this song. He also feels the power of their love in this moment; the same love he felt watching her walk toward him on their wedding day. As the subtlety of the song plays their feelings of love and romance climb. The moment intensifies as the song plays on; they share a kiss that lasts till the last note is sung.

As the kiss breaks he feels her pulling away and pulling his hand toward the bedroom as she says "its bed time." He grins as he says "after you beautiful lady." They walk through the double doors leading to their bedroom; she walks backwards as he follows her slowly. As he locks eyes with her he's unbuttoning his shirt. She stops and he stops just in front of her; she approaches him and helps him remove his shirt, and unbuckle his pants.

After his pants fall to the floor revealing his black CK boxer briefs, which leave nothing to the imagination; he pulls her close as he squeezes her ass with both hands. She moans as the kiss breaks and she says "I've got a surprise for you." He grins as he says "really what?" She replies "unzip me please and lay down so I can show you."


	348. Chapter 348

He looks a bit apprehensive; but he obliges her unzip request, and gets greedy by pressing himself against her. She almost loses her train of thought; he's so ready and he feels so good, as he wraps his arms around her body kissing her neck from behind. But she manages to fight the urge to give in.

As she pulls away he grins knowing he almost had her; when she turns to face him she sees his smirk. "Oh you're trying to derail my plan huh?" He smiles sinfully as he says "not derail it just expedite it. I just want you baby that's all." His voice sounds incredibly sexy, she wants to give in; but she stays the course.

You'll have me soon enough, and you can do with me as you wish. But for now lay down Mr. President;" she says as she removes her dress with her back to him. After slipping out of the dress, she's still in her red stilettos. As his eyes focus on her standing with her back to him, he is in awe.

In addition to the red stilettos, she's wearing a red French lace thong with stockings and garters, and a red cup less bra with red, cherry flavored edible pasties, which read be my valentine. When she faces him his mouth drops open, and his eyes glaze over, as he says "damn baby" as he bites his bottom lip while staring at her studying her body. It's just the reaction she wanted and he gave it to her in spades.

He's licking his lips and salivating at the thought of touching her, and she knows it. He's sitting up on the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and at full attention. She sees his erection trapped by his underwear; she can't stop staring at it. He notices her staring and with a grin asks "you see something you want?" She grins as she touches herself while leaning against the wall, as he watches her licking his lips greedily.

She's hotter than fire in this moment; she can't take the teasing any longer herself. He reaches out to her as she straddles him on the bed; he surveys her pasties as she asks "are you my valentine?" He replies "I better be." They smile at each other; but as she feels his hand between her legs rubbing her folds through her panties she loses control. His touch sends her into a thrusting frenzy; he feels her wetness, her panties are uselessly soaked.

Feeling no need for them; he pushes them aside. Her hips are in full rhythm with his hand thrusts; he continues to pleasure her manually. Her love sounds are overwhelmingly sexy; he watches as her head goes back as she grips his shoulders tightly. Her mouth is partially open as she moans his name in her sexiest voice. He didn't plan to finish her like this; but change of plan, he needs to hear her release. He quickens his hand movements and she speeds up her thrusts, her wetness is ridiculous, and her grip on his shoulders is intense.

She feels herself sliding off the edge and she wants to fall off; his touch feels so good she doesn't want it to end, but here it comes. In one fail swoop of his thumb across her nub, she feels a jolt, as her arousal wall shatters. She rains down onto him as she screams his name; she's digging her nails into his skin passionately. He loves her reaction, and encourages her release, "cum for me baby, let it all go" he says.

As her release runs free and she tries to rebound from orgasm; he revels in her moans, and gives into his desire to taste her. He rips her panties off of her orgasm tattered body as he throws her down onto the bed, and dives into her goodness tongue first.

He tastes her greedily causing her to pop up onto her elbows as she exclaims "Holy Fuck!" He's hitting her spot already without warning. She knows he's talented, but damn it this was a feeling of pleasure she'd never felt before this fast. The use of his tongue and fingers simultaneously to please her is overwhelming; she can't stop her hips from thrusting.

Her arousal wall is already rebuilt, and she's ready to release once more. She hears his moans and smacking as he devours her; she can't believe how good it feels. Her toes are curled up as her feet sit atop his back. She's gripping his curls and refusing to let go; he's giving her everything she can feel and more and she's loving every lick and suck.

The more he licks her the wetter she gets; she moans his name louder and louder. He's feeding off of her screams and her dirty talk; he loves her dirty word play, it's the best when she's at her horniest, and clearly she's there tonight. He feels her release on its way; her walls are tightening and her moans are deeper.

She knows she's about to explode, and she wants to let go; she quickens her thrusts as he matches her pace, and he plunges his two middle fingers into her core. The thrust of his fingers with the pace of his head motion pushes her over the edge. She moans his name as she falls into orgasm again as she begs for him not to stop tasting her.

A quivering mess and sweat riddled, barely able to breathe, she lies across the bed as he cleans her up lapping up her juices delightfully. Her moans of recovery continue to fuel him; as his thirst to taste her is quenched. He scurries up her body and plunges his tongue deep into her mouth. They kiss sloppily as she wraps her legs around his waist; his kisses wake her from her orgasmic coma. He sees her smiling at him as he licks and eats the pasties off of her nipples.

His tongue is so sensual she can feel her arousal rebuilding; her body is reacting to him without her control. She gives him words of encouragement by saying "MMM lick it baby" she says as he cleans off both of her nipples one by one, and continually licks them clean once the pasties are devoured. He feels her thrusting and knows she's on edge; he knows her so well. But he wants to feel her. He breaks the moment as he gets suited up. She first pauses to ask "what's wrong?" He smiles as he says "safety first babe."

She smiles as she watches him put it on, and the games begin again. He kisses her deeply as he hovers over her; he takes her breath when she feels him slide inside her. "Oh god!" She moans loudly. He replies "Damn it Liv." He moans as he settles into the groove; their ebb and flow is perfect. They are completely in sync and on pace to release together from the start. She feels his pulsations picking up; he's trying to hold back, but he can't.


	349. Chapter 349

She feels her walls beginning to contort, and her wetness is increasing. He feels her thrusts changing, which lets him know she's about to blow. He loves the tension in her thighs and sees the lust in her eyes. As she grips her thighs around his waist he increases his thrusts; the power of his stroke makes her moan as she stares down at him working his hips. She loves watching him please her; it turns her on immensely.

She's working her hips as he works his; she feels his pulsations and begs him to hit it harder. He accommodates her request and pounds her like his life depended on it. She feels his aggression racing through him as he thrusts mightily pushing her further and further over the edge. As his eyes glaze over and hers locks onto him; she sees the sweat dripping from his chest as he finishes his assault on her lady parts.

Their thrusts synchronize and they release together. The force of the release is amazing. They clutch each other moaning and sweating, crippled by orgasm. He lies atop her unable to move. As their breathing calms down he's still between her legs; she has him trapped. He smiles at her as he asks, "Are you going to let me go?" She replies, "No, never." They grin and kiss more as she finally releases him, and he gets up to change his condom.

As he gets back into bed with her; he slides behind her holding her close, and kissing on her neck. She moans as his kiss takes over her body once again. As his hand slides down her stomach and between her legs; she opens her legs to give him full access to her. As he pleases her manually momentarily; he whispers in her ear, "Get up on your knees." She smiles as she looks back at him, and does as she's told.

He takes position behind her and smacks her ass hard several times; she moans his name loudly, and just after she releases from her spanking he slides inside her. His entry is hard and fast; she gasps and moans with passion. He's pounding her from the start; she feels his aggression. He's missed being able to handle her like this; she can tell he's in dire pursuit of her climax. She's missed it too and doesn't hesitate to let him know. Their sexy word play elevates both of their arousals; their getting hotter by the moment.

As he bangs her unapologetically, she begs him to speed up and hit it harder; he works her feverishly, and she loves every moment of it. His hands rushing allover her body, as well as the force of him pummeling her from behind.

The grunting and moaning she hears from him in addition to him swearing over how good it feels is causing her arousal to spike. She's dancing on the edge and he can feel it; her walls are tight and her wetness is unreal. She's overflowing and he loves its gushiness.

He knows they are both a lost cause; she's barely hanging on, and his pulsations have started and aren't going to stop until he's done. He feels her squeezing him and normally he'd ask her to stop; but instead he goes with it. He smacks her ass hard and fast as he increases his thrusts.

Combined their actions propel them both forward to a massive orgasm causing them both to scream and swear as they collapse on the bed. Held captive by orgasm they lie together entangled, and trying to catch their breaths.

As their breathing settles he pulls her into his arms; she grins as she feels his arms pulling her close. She feels his breath on the back of her neck, as he swoops her hair to the side. He whispers in her ear, "I love you baby." She smiles as she turns to him; she strokes his face as she says, "I love you too." They share a kiss and they hold each other; the fact that he's going to be leaving in a few hours is setting in for both of them.

He feels her body language change; before she says anything he says, "Stop worrying Liv; I will be fine and back before you know it." She sighs as she says, "Stop reading my mind; I hate it when you do that." He replies as he grins, "No you don't; you like it."

She smiles at him shaking off some of the sadness that's bubbling up in her. Before going to sleep he makes another bathroom visit; then returns to bed. As they get comfortable in their normal position their bodies relax; they breathe in sync, as he kisses her neck once more, and they drift off to sleep.

Morning arrives early; Liv finds herself on her side of the bed. She wonders how she managed to break free during the night. She stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom only to return back to bed quickly, she watches him sleep. He looks so peaceful and sexy.

The more she stares at him the more lustful she feels. As he lies on his back naked with a serious morning salute her mouth begins to water, and she feels an aching between her thighs. Giving in to her desire; she slips under the covers and gives him a wake-up call.

He awakens quickly into the session; she hears his moans as he uncovers her head and watches her please him. She loves the look in his eyes as her tongue dances on his tip. The way he licks his lips as her tongue slides up and down his shaft while simultaneously pleasing him with her hand motions makes her hot.

He's running his hands through her hair as he watches her intensely; he's cheering her on with his sexy, dirty word play. Watching her small strong hands wrap around his shaft as she licks and sucks him deliberately, and aggressively sends him on a thrusting tangent.

He's beyond excited; she can tell he's close. His pulsations are strong and repeated; his release is on the cusp. She feels his grip on her shoulders intensify. As she swirls her tongue around his tip one last time, followed by a deep throat move that forces him to pop up, and scream her name as he releases ferociously. His release is plentiful and strong, and she doesn't spill a drop; she cleans him up seamlessly, and slides up his body.


	350. Chapter 350

They kiss feverishly as she settles atop him; he's already at half-mast, she loves feeling him against her. "Good morning" she says with a grin; "good morning" he replies with a dazed and relaxed smile. Feeling his aggression rising after such an enjoyable wake-up call; he grips her ass and smacks it, as she moans his name.

"Damn you're sexy as fuck baby." She grins as she says "so are you." Looking in her eyes he knows she wants him, he wants her too. But before he can say a word or move, he's at full attention and she slides down onto him. As he sheaths into her they both moan "Oh Fuck!"

She begins riding him immediately; as she settles onto him, she expresses the look of pure pleasure caused by him being inside her. "Oh baby damn; it's so good" she moans as she sits straight up, and bounces on him, as he grips her thighs and moans her name in return. She's super wet and tight; a combination he loves. It feels so good; he almost forgot how good bare sex is. He knows they shouldn't be doing this; but it's too late. He relaxes and lets it happen.

As she bounces atop him and pounds him out; he grips her full breasts as they bounce freely. As he feels her wetness increase she begins to squeeze him; he knows she's close and he wants to feel her. He grips her hips and changes the pace; she looks down at him with a look of surprise, but she's enjoying it. She relents as he works her despite her being on top; he hits that spot and she loses it.

She's moaning and swearing as she falls off the edge. She rains down onto him and he grunts and moans as she rides him through her orgasm. "Goddamn it Livy!" He screams as he revels in her sloppiness and she begins to work her hips taking over the session. "MMMMM you like that daddy?"

He replies quickly by nodding unable to speak; it feels too good, all he can do is grunt and moan. As she whips her hips she has him wrapped in her web and she knows it. She loves his love sounds and loves how he feels inside her. She knows he belongs to her; but she loves to make him say it.

She's back in command and she's going to make it count; she wants all of him, and wants him right now. She begins to squeeze him as she thrusts hard and fast; but he doesn't want to cum yet. So he tries to change the rhythm, but she says "no baby; give it to me. I need it baby." She sounds so good; but he doesn't want to let go yet. He tries to resist her; but she leans back and changes the pace and the stroke, taking away his control. The shift makes him scream "OH SHIIIIIT!"

She loves his response; she has him now and she knows it; but she also is about to blow any second. Regardless of her feeling her own climax on the cusp she continues her assault and pushes both of them further. As their sweaty bodies remain engaged and enthralled in motion; they slide toward the edge. The moment has arrived and with a few whips of her hips, she pushes them both over the cliff, as they fall into the pleasure pool together. The release is strong; they both quiver as she collapses on top of him a little tired, but nowhere near done.

They kiss deeply as they roll over with him on top of her. He settles onto his knees staring into her eyes. As he massages her breasts while she moans his name, and she strokes his love stick. He's staring at her, and she reads his mind. She says "no don't." He replies "are you sure?" She nods yes.

He smiles at her as he says "turn on your side." She grins as she lifts her left leg and turns on her right side, a new position she loves. He sees the lust in her eyes as she looks up at him; he grips her ass and she moans for him. She sounds so good, he feels his pulsations starting already.

She sees him staring at her ass as he smacks it and grips it again. She sees he's entranced; his desire for her makes her hotter for him. Filled with anticipation and ready to feel him; she feels him lift her leg as he slides inside.

She closes her eyes as he enters her; the tension is fantastic. She grips his arm as she moans "oh God I miss this." He replies "me too baby; damn it's so good." He grabs the headboard for leverage as she replies "oh Fitz, don't stop. Please don't stop!" Despite just releasing their arousals are already rebuilt.

He's stroking her intensely and sensually; she's moaning incessantly and so is he. They are captivated by the moment; he never wants to stop, it feels so good he's almost in a state of disbelief. He's working her long and deep, and they both are loving the results; she's getting wetter and wetter by the second, which makes him want to please her even more.

Her whimpers of pleasure feed his aggression as she moans for him to speed up. As he picks up the pace he grips her tight, and smacks her ass as he strokes her. She screams "yes again" and sings his praises as he gives her exactly what she wants. As he obliges her request repeatedly it forces her arousal wall to crack, as she thrusts back at him, and he plows into her hard and deep.

"Oh God Yes; she exclaims as he continues his motions of pleasure. He's getting off on her response to him; her wetness, her love sounds, the passionate looks on her face, and her inner contortions are driving him to the edge.

He feels a burst of aggression that fuels him to forge ahead vigorously with every thrust. Her screams of yes and begging him not to stop send him on assignment to make sure he takes her over the edge. He knows this is his last chance to leave his sexual footprint on her before he leaves, so he's determined to make sure she's beyond satisfied.

She feels his excitement and his aggression; he's pleasing her beyond measure. He always works diligently to take care of her; but this time she feels something different and she likes it. The rhythm of their pace and the power of his stroke excites them both immensely. The pleasure deriving from this moment is more than either of them could hope for.


	351. Chapter 351

She yells "oh yes baby; give it to me baby!" With him thrusting wildly along with her he moans "MMMMM it's all yours baby." Sweating and moaning incessantly as they progress down the road of ecstasy; their thrusts match as they hit the brick wall of orgasm together. He sees she's relishing in feeling his explosion, so he purposely remains in place as he dispenses fully, giving her what she craves as she moans sensually.

After giving all he has, he falls onto her breathless and completely spent; they lie together unable to move, and staring into each other's eyes as they kiss romantically. When the dust settles he strokes her face. She knows its coming; she can see it in his eyes. Before she says anything he says "babe we shouldn't have done that." She replies "I know; but I needed to feel you. Are you mad?"

He replies "no it was amazing." They share a smile as he says "but what if you're pregnant?" She shrugs her shoulders as she responds "I think the kids would like another sibling." He knows she's just full of emotion right now, and he doesn't want to say anything to upset her before he leaves. So he says "I think you're right. I think another boy would be good."

She smiles as she says "me too or even another girl, three girls would be good; I want to give you lots of babies." He takes a breath; he didn't want to have a big discussion about this right now. But feels in the moment it's unavoidable. She sees him become more serious as he responds "I want lots of babies with you too babe. But I don't want to wear you out; we said we would wait until the kids were at least a year old before we tried again."

She replies "yeah I know; but I got caught up, and I wanted you." As he strokes her cheek he says "hopefully your next birth control will be stronger, and we can go back to what we both enjoy most. But I think we should use them until you start the new birth control after your check-up. By the way I am going to try to make it back to go with you."

She nods in agreement; that was their original plan anyway. They share a kiss and she says "agreed but babe if you don't make it back its fine. We knew this could happen." He sighs as he says "yeah but if I can be there I am going to make it happen okay." She smiles at him as she says "okay." As they share one more kiss; his phone alarm goes off; it's time to get up.

They both groan as he hits the button to turn off the alarm; they both sigh as they get up and shower together. After they shower and dress the food arrives like clockwork. As they walk into the sitting area she checks him out. He looks so handsome in his suit. She snaps out of her gaze as they sit down to eat breakfast; but she doesn't have an appetite. He sees her moping; "babe are you going to mope all day?" She replies "I'm not moping; I'm just sad you're leaving me."

He sighs as he says "baby don't do this to me. You know I have to go." She responds "I know but I don't want you to; I'm scared baby. It's not safe over there right now. It's ironic you're going to a peace summit in a war zone."

As he finishes his food he takes a breath; he stands up and says "come here." She takes his hand and follows him over to the couch. He sits down and she climbs into his lap. When she looks up at him he says "baby I will have dozens of agents with me; so I will be well protected. There's nothing to worry about." She knows that he's trying to calm her; but she's still worried about him. She has a bad feeling about this trip.

He still sees the worry in her eyes as she says "Fitz if something happens…." He interjects "baby nothing is going to happen to me; I will be home in 10 days in one peace. Nothing is going to keep me from coming home to you and the kids Liv.

Believe me; you're going to be stuck with me for a long time babe." With tears in her eyes she replies "you promise." He responds "I promise baby." She smiles at him as she says "I love you so much." He replies "I love you too babe." They share a kiss and he holds her for a few minutes; once she is calm he says "come on let's go feed the kids before I go."

She gets out of his lap and they walk to the nursery hand in hand. They arrive to Gerry beginning to whine and the girls still asleep. They take turns holding them, feeding them, and changing them, as they put them back down. Fitz says his good byes to them, and he and Liv walk back to their suite.

As they round the corner Tom is waiting for him; Liv's smile fades as she looks up at Fitz. "Come on babe don't look at me with those eyes like that." She replies "I can't help it; I'm going to miss you so much." He responds "I know I will miss you and the kids too; but I will be back."

They share a kiss and a long hug; she walks him to the elevator slowly. He gives her one last kiss as he strokes her face. They share a smile as he wipes the tears from her cheek. As he steps onto the elevator she says "Tom you keep him safe and bring him back to me."

He replies "yes mam." Fitz smiles at her and she smiles back as she waves at him and they trade goodbyes and I love you's. The doors close and she goes back to their suite. With her family arriving soon she decides to lie down for a minute to mentally prepare for their arrival. She thinks positive thoughts about her husband, and prays for his safe return.

An hour later her phone vibrates; it's a text from Fitz. "I think I've found a new place to christen. Thinking of you baby, and I miss you already." She smiles as she reads the message; her husband is such a freak, and she loves it. She responds "MMMM I can't wait to join the mile high club with you baby; I love you and I am missing you too."

He replies "then it's a date, smiley face. Is your family there yet?" She replies "no they are not here yet, but they should be soon." They correspond for a bit longer before he has to go; one of the aids wants to go over some briefs on the plane. They trade I love you's before the conversation ends.

Feeling the need for a hug she goes to the nursery; when she arrives Faith and Felicia are being fed by the nannies on call. "Hello ladies; I see all is well here." They reply "good morning madam first lady." Sarah says "everything is just fine mam. Gerry has already been fed and changed. We are now working on the little ladies." Liv smiles as she watches her girls feed for a minute. She strokes both of their foreheads and they both grin when she touches them. She loves how they respond to her and Fitz, it's so cute.


	352. Chapter 352

Gerry is in his crib and lying down quietly until he senses Liv. He begins to whine; she goes over to the crib and when he sees her face he kicks his feet and grins. She smiles at him as she picks him up; "you've been fed and changed little one. So what's your beef?" He instantly settles in her arms and doesn't make a sound. The nanny Casey says "nothing beats a mother's touch madam first lady." Liv smiles as Sarah says "agreed and he surely loves his mama." Liv agrees; her baby boy has an affinity for her that makes her smile as big as the sun. She loves all of her kids; but this little boy is winning her heart more and more.

Her visit with the babies is interrupted by her phone buzzing; as she takes her phone out of her pocket she sees a message from her mother. They are downstairs. She smiles as she responds telling her she's in the nursery and they can come up. As she puts her phone back into her pocket she says "it's time to meet part of your family in person kiddies." Gerry gurgles and everyone laughs.

Her mother is the first one through the door; her face lights up as she sees Liv holding Gerry, The nannies finish burping the girls and hand them over to Liv's mother and grandmother. The nannies leave as the family greet each other and enjoy the new bundles of joy.

After exchanging hugs and pleasantries her mother says "oh my goodness Livy; the girls look just like you." She smiles as she says "yeah they do." Ellie says "sissy look at little Fitz." Zoe says "Livy he's adorable; they all are absolutely adorable." Her grandmother chimes in as she says "God is so good; I am so happy for you peanut." Liv replies "thanks grandma." She loves how her family is doting on her babies.

"Do they sleep through the night Liv?" Asks her grandmother. Liv replies yes grandma they are sleeping all night now; it's a welcomed change from the first week when we got home." They all smile as her mother says "they are absolutely precious Liv. They are even cuter than seeing them on skype and the pictures you sent us."

Liv replies "thank you mama; Fitz and I are so in love with them." Ellie responds "I'll bet Liv; you both did well. Good job. Your son is going to be a charmer like his daddy." Liv replies "yeah he's a ladies man already girl;" they all laugh and smile. They stay in the nursery a while longer; Liv convinces her mother and grandmother the babies will be there later for them to visit.

After prying the babies out of their hands; Liv takes her family on a tour of the house with the help of one of the staffers. They get the grand tour from top to bottom including the rose garden and the kitchen. Liv loves seeing her family's reaction to everything. All of the smiles and giggles of excitement in addition to their kind words let's her know they love it.

Once the tour is done Liv and her family head back to the residence suite and sit in the living room to relax and talk. Liv asks for tea to be bought in for them; they sit together drinking tea and catching up on life changes since their last meeting.

Ellie tells Liv their parents and grandparents are thinking about moving to LA permanently. Liv replies "really mama?" Her mother smiles as she says "yes it's a thought honey; the weather is so nice in California all year round. I can't do the winters in NY anymore, and even the fall and spring are becoming a bit cooler than we'd like. Plus the travel back and forth is weighing on us too. We are getting older honey."

Liv replies "I understand mama; I am just surprised. I didn't think you'd ever leave NY." Barbara says "things change Liv; nobody knows that better than you do." Liv admits that's true; she's a walking testament to how quickly things can and do change, ready or not. Her mother sees her in thought and asks "are you okay Liv?" She replies "yes mama I am fine. I was just thinking about what grandma said about change."

She replies "so you're not upset that we may be moving?" Liv responds "no mama I'm not; I understand your decision. If that's what you want to do it's fine with me. I think it will be good for you and daddy as well as grandma and papaw. You get to see your grandkids grow up and be involved with them; so it makes perfect sense."

Evelyn smiles at her as she says "good I am glad you aren't upset Liv; I wasn't sure how you'd feel with you just having the triplets." Liv appreciates her mother's concern, and deep down she is a little disappointed she's going to be moving. She will miss her being only an hour away; but she knows that health wise it's best for her parents and grandparents to move west. Liv replies "I'd be lying if I said I will not miss you being close mama; but I will be fine, we have skype and when Fitz and I holiday in Santa Barbara we can spend time with you all then." Zoe replies "sounds like a plan."

They all laugh and drink their tea as they chat a bit longer; Liv wants to talk to both of her sisters about their current situations. But she isn't sure if either one of them want to bring it up in front of their mother and grandmother. So they talk about her charity work, and about the interviews they have seen of her. They enjoy seeing her on screen and how she handles herself; they all applaud her talking about her baby blues experience publically, especially her mother.

Her mother and Ellie both share stories with her about their bouts with it. The conversation makes Liv feel happy that she has the platform to discuss such a wide spread issue, and help other women. Her mother tells her how she thought she was a terrible mother; she made the mistake of locking her and Ellie in the car with it running, and the police came.

After that moment she had a nervous breakdown and she had to get treatment. The worries of trying to do it all, and be superwoman almost took her life. The story broke all of their hearts, except their grandmother because she knew the story. Liv appreciated her mother telling her story; she knows that many woman have the same one or similar stories, and are afraid to tell them for fear of being judged.


	353. Chapter 353

Liv tells them how she and Abby talk at least once a week; they have venting sessions where they release pent up frustration. If neither are available; they leave messages. It's just a way to cope with the pressures that one encounters. She confesses that early on she was a basket case; but through prayer, and the encouraging words of family and friends she is much better now, and she knows that if she needs anything it's okay to ask for help.

They all agree with her; sometimes you just need to vent without judgment, and know that your secret is safe. Everybody isn't happy all the time with their lives or their families, and having an outlet to release frustration or anger can be a god send, that helps one cope in a healthy way, and move on. "I am glad you and Abby found your way through your drama Liv" says Ellie.

Liv replies "me too; she's a good person, and a good friend. I am glad we were able to make it work." Evelyn says "all relationships require work whether it's a platonic friendship or a romantic one. The trick is communication and patience." They all agree with her sentiment.

The ladies enjoy their chat and laugh and smile like always; sharing knowledge and love for one another. However, Barbara sees her grand-daughters need to talk, and that isn't going to happen with her and Evelyn hanging around. She says "well I need to go unpack my bag and get settled before we sit down to eat; are you coming Evelyn." Her mother looks up and realizes what's going on; she replies "yes Barbara I am; you girls excuse us older folk. We will see you in a bit."

The sisters smile as they say good-bye to their mother and grand-mother. Her grandmother says; "is it okay if we swing back by the nursery too Liv?" Liv responds "of course grandma it's fine; the nannies are aware you're on the premises, so they will be expecting you. But keep in mind the babies are on a schedule; so forgive them if they have to take them for feedings or changes okay?" Evelyn says "of course we will abide by the rules Liv; but we are capable of handling feedings and diaper changes just as an FYI."

Liv knew this was coming and she's glad her sister had her back, but she didn't expect this. Ellie says "mama don't start; no one is saying you and grandma can't change them or feed them. I am sure if you ask the nannies will be perfectly happy to let you do it. But they will initially expect to do it themselves because it's their jobs."

Barbara says "well I guess she told you." Evelyn smiles and has to admit Ellie did put her in her place; she acknowledges her statement by saying "so basically mind my own business." Liv responds "mama Ellie didn't mean any harm; it's just that the schedule is important, and the babies are accustomed to it that's all. Please understand mama."

Evelyn is aggravated with Ellie's retort, and knows she's using this moment to prove a point referencing a situation that happened with the boys recently. But she relents as she says "I get it Liv; no worries I will not disrupt the schedule."

Liv takes a breath as she sees her mother smile; but then she hears "and Ellie checking me may have been needed; but you're not the one to do it. Do you understand?" Ellie feels bad for her reaction to her mother and replies "yes mama; I am sorry. I meant no disrespect. I love you," Her mother replies "uhuh I love you too" as she walks away, and her grandmother looks back at them smiling, and shaking her head.

When she's out of ear shot Zoe asks "what made you think you were going to get that off?" Ellie replies "I have no idea; it just came out." Liv says "well the way she was looking at you made me think it was about to go back in." They all laugh; their mother's looks are legendary.

She could make you feel like you want to disappear or that death was imminent by a stare. "Yeah it's been a while since she gave me that look, and it hasn't changed. I was still scared" says Ellie. Zoe says "you should be; I was scared for you." Liv replies "me too. Are you sure that isn't connected to something else sissy?"

Ellie thinks for a second and then recalls a dust up they had previously; she explains to Liv and Zoe a slight disagreement she and their mother had about the boys. Her mother felt that Ellie was being too hard on them concerning their chores, and she intervened. Ellie was furious, which sparked an argument between them; it was eventually worked out, and her mother apologized. But Ellie clearly has some unresolved feelings about the situation.

After hearing her out. Liv says "it sounds like a hazard of having your mother living with you as you raise your kids." Zoe replies "yeah or having her close by period; I could see that argument happening whether they lived with you or not."

Ellie replies "both of you are right; it's been rough. Thank God they will be moving into their own home if they move to LA. Daddy was saying he was going to get them a house out there anyway though. That way they'd have some where to stay when they winter in LA. But I think a lot of my reaction is stemming from the stress between Jayson and me."

Liv and Zoe look at each other as Zoe says "I think you're right Ellie; what's going on with you two? I thought things were better." Ellie takes a breath as she explains the drama that is her life right now. "Everything was fine until I took the job with Capital records. He started being weird about my schedule, he's going through my phone, and my purse. He's accusing me of being unfaithful without actually saying it. It's been a mess, and that doesn't compare to his last act of craziness."


	354. Chapter 354

Liv and Zoe both sit staring at her in shock as Liv says "wait I thought he was happy now about you working at Capital?" She replies "yeah until he found out they are the parent company for Marcus' label. Now he's convinced somehow Marcus got me the job or that I am going to be working with him." Zoe says "that's absurd Ellie Marcus lives in New York; he probably doesn't know you're working for Capital."

Ellie replies "I know and I told Jayson the same thing; but he's holding on to his theory. Forget about the fact that the artist I am working with signed her deal with capital after I worked with her. So there's no chance Marcus is involved in me getting the job. It's driving me insane in addition to him rifling through my things. I am fed up with that foolishness, and I made sure to tell him about himself too."

Liv asks "wow how did that go?" Ellie says "about as good as it could go when you're paranoid and delusional; he point blank asked me if I was still in contact with Marcus, and if I was sleeping with him." Zoe says "no he didn't Ellie." Ellie responds "if I am lying I am levitating right here girl. It was unreal." Liv asks "oh God what happened next?"

She explains it became a shouting match and some choice words were said on both of their parts; but that's when the bomb shell dropped. He's been working in the field again, without telling her, and he's been talking to his sister Carole again about our relationship.

Liv and Zoe both shake their heads as Liv says "is he trying to be divorced?" Both Ellie and Zoe say in unison "it sure sounds like it." Zoe says "sissy this is crazy I had no idea it had gotten this bad." Ellie replies "I know sissy we have been doing well at masking it; we argue in our room because it's sound proof. But it's getting worse and not better. Neither of us is hearing each other and it's become unlivable lately. I don't know what we are going to do. We are already in therapy, and I think the therapist is giving up on us."

"Oh my goodness Ellie that's terrible; what is he saying about Carole and working in the field?" Asks Zoe. She responds "he says of course she's his sister and if I can talk to you two he can talk to his sister." Liv says "that's total bullshit; we've never treated him the way she treated you. How can he defend her after that foolishness she said to you after he got shot?"

Ellie says "that's what I said to him, but he said I took it the wrong way." Zoe replies "is he on medication? How does one take her saying you're the reason he got shot the wrong way? That sounds crystal clear to me."

Liv replies "me too; she's a real piece of work, and I bet she's feeding information to his ex-wife Janise, since they are best friends." Ellie nods as she says "yeah that's exactly what's happening. I'm more than certain of it. Just like I know she probably encouraged him to go back to working in the field. Basically anything I support she detracts from it; I go left she goes right just to spite me, and he's following her with no reservations. Between that and putting ideas in his head about me being unfaithful; I know that's why he's acting this way, and it's killing our marriage."

Zoe asks "what made him start talking to her about you two? You had an agreement that he wouldn't talk to her about your relationship stuff because she is bias." She replies "I have no idea; but I told him that he had to stop the snooping or we'd end up divorced. He stopped briefly, but just before we left to come out here he went through my text messages. I know because they were all read."

Liv shakes her head as she listens to her sister let go of all of her drama. Her heart goes out to her; she had no idea it was this bad. She's not sure of what to say to her. But one idea comes into her head as she says "maybe he's leaning on her because he feels alone. I know he and Fitz talked, but he said he and Jayson had to agree to disagree."

Ellie says "yeah but he could've called his father or his mother; they have always been objective like you two and mama and daddy. But no he calls Carole because he knows she will agree with him. Its absolute lunacy and I am getting tired of it." Zoe says "sissy you don't deserve this, and if he's too jealous and pigheaded to see he's hurting you then he doesn't deserve you."

Liv admittedly was thinking the same thing; how can a person who says he or she loves another person be told their actions are hurtful, but still do it? But Liv also knows that sometimes a person can be so caught up in their own head they don't realize how damaging their actions can be to the one they love. She feels the need to present an alternative idea to the situation; so she says "Ellie I know Jayson is being less than what you deserve, and you should be angry with him for his actions. But maybe he's just too caught up in his head to see how badly he's hurting you. You know he loves you, and he'd never hurt you purposely. He's just out of his head right now."

Ellie replies "Liv you're probably right; but how long do I wait for the man I married to show up? How long do I wait before he realizes he's pushing me out the door with this nonsense in addition to him trying to force me into having another baby to keep me home?" Zoe and Liv both gasp as Zoe says "hell no sissy; are you serious?" Ellie has tears in her eyes as she explains that Jayson has been intentionally poking holes in their condoms, while she is in transition with her birth control.

Liv and Zoe both sit back and look at her in complete surprise, and unsure of what to say. Liv comforts Ellie as she cries and Zoe pats her back as she lays in Liv's arms. Liv and Zoe also tear up as a result; they feel unbelievably sad and angry for their sister. After Ellie cries out of anger and frustration, and Zoe and Liv cry out of sympathy for her they calm down. Liv asks "have you told mama any of this?"

Before she speaks her mother says "no she hasn't." They all look at the door as both their mother and grandmother are standing in the doorway. Ellie says "mama don't be mad at me I was trying to handle this myself." Her mother and grandmother walk into the room, and sit down on the couch across from them.


	355. Chapter 355

Her mother says "Ellie I am not mad at you; I am glad you are finally talking about it." She looks at her as she asks "you knew?" Her grandmother says "princess it's hard to hide unrest in a marriage; we knew that you and Jayson were having trouble. But we didn't know the details." Ellie replies "why didn't either one of you say something?" Her mother says "why didn't you?"

Ellie sees her point and says "you're right I could've said something; but I didn't because I didn't want everybody to be mad at Jayson. I didn't want more drama in the house." Barbara says "Ellie when have we mistreated Jayson or interfered with your marriage? No matter what you two have gone through; we have been supportive to your union, so why would that change now?" She replies "you're right grandma. I'm sorry I guess I was too embarrassed to say anything. He's acting like a jerk, and I have been trying to accommodate him thinking it will help him get over it. But it's becoming too much to deal with, and I don't know what to do."

Evelyn sees the pain in her daughters eyes as she says "Ellie sometimes things can become difficult in a marriage. In the moment you say and do things you don't mean. But if you both want the marriage to work it can work; but both of you have to do the work. There's no room for doubt or giving up."

Ellie replies "that's just it mama I don't know if he wants to work on us, and given his last action I am not sure if I do either. If I can't trust you I can't be with you." Barbara says "Ellie what he did was beyond wrong; but try to see it for what it is honey; not for what you think it is." Ellie responds "grandma he's doing it to control me and keep me locked down; that's not why you have a baby. You have a baby because you want to have a child. Children are not toys or reasons to save relationships. That's a punk move, and I can't support that ridiculousness."

Hearing her daughter's frustration and anger Evelyn says "but maybe that's not why he did it Ellie?" She replies "then why mama? Why force me into pregnancy when we talked about it, and decided not to have any more kids." Liv interjects "Ellie you always said that you and Jayson are closest when you're pregnant. Maybe in light of all the drama you two have been through lately; despite largely because of his struggle to move forward, this is his way of trying to get close to you again."

Ellie understands her sister's response, and what she and her mother and grandmother are saying makes sense. But it also makes her more upset; so she says "I hear both of you, and you make sense. But regardless of why he did this it's unacceptable, and I can't act like its okay. If I did this to him he would be outraged, and rightfully so, it's wrong."

Zoe chimes in "I'm sorry mama, grandma, and Liv I know I am not married. So you may not feel my voice counts; but I agree with Ellie. What he did was flat out wrong, and it's a form of control. He wants to control her because he's angry she took the job at Capital. Him impregnating her will level the playing field because she's going to need him more if she's pregnant. I may be wrong, but that's how I see it."

Listening to Zoe's point of view they all sit for a moment; no one can refute her response. His actions were calculating and meant to get him what he wants regardless of what she wants. Her grandmother says "Ellie I want to be clear here; I don't agree with how Jayson is handling this. But I understand him.

Like Zoe says he wants to be back in control of the situation. He feels like you disregarded him by taking the job with Capital when he didn't want you to take it. He was entrusted to be the bread winner, and now he feels like you don't need him; but when you're pregnant you always need him and cling to him. He just wants you to need him, and trust him that's all."

Ellie knew it was only a matter of time before her grandmother's skills as a psychologist would be used. She thought she'd be ready for it; but as always she wasn't ready. "So you're saying he's throwing a tantrum and wants my attention, and affection." Her grandmother replies "I could've said it nicer but yes Ellie that's it. Men need to feel needed, trusted, loved, and useful; when they don't, they often do strange things to satisfy that need."

"Wow grandma that's insightful; I never thought about it that way before" says Liv. She replies "I know peanut; but I am willing to bet that is some of what's going on here. In addition to his insecurities concerning Marcus, Ellie getting to do what she loves, and then going after what she wants despite him not being on board with it, and being successful. I am betting he's jealous of you as well as Marcus. In his mind it may not be long before you are ready to leave him behind and maybe go after Marcus. So his only play would be to get you pregnant."

Ellie hears her grandmother and has to admit everything she said put all of his actions into a different perspective she never considered. Evelyn smiles at Barbara; she's thankful she is here to deliver such great words of encouragement to Ellie in her time of need, and she's even more grateful that Ellie is listening. Zoe asks "sissy are you okay?"

Ellie replies "yeah I am okay sissy; grandma's words got to me. I guess I never considered his actions as being a desperate call for help. I just thought he was being selfish." Evelyn says "well clearly it appears you and Jayson need to talk some more Ellie, and if you're honest with one another I think you can work through this and move forward." Ellie replies "I guess we do still have allot to talk about when I get home."

Her grandmother replies "good I am glad you're willing to talk to him Ellie because that is a start. I am not saying it will cure everything, because you both have some work to do. But you have to try everything and every way possible to save your marriage before walking away, because you will regret it forever if you don't." They all feel like they've all learned something in this moment; a lesson that has made them all wiser. Nothing is always what it seems; sometimes people do things they shouldn't do, but have the best intentions.


	356. Chapter 356

Her grandmother asks "you okay Ellie?" She replies "yeah I am okay I am just in thought because there's so much for us to talk about, and I don't want to fight. I want to talk it out and resolve it." Her mother replies "then maybe you should bring it up in therapy; that way you have a mediator present who can help the situation remain under control." They agree that is a good idea.

"I like that idea mama; I think it will work well for us. Thank you." She replies "you're welcome princess. Just don't think that all of this can be settled over night. It's going to take time to work through this honey; but the key is that you two are both working on it together. Meanwhile I will do what I can to help you two out. Starting with us finding a place to stay sooner than later." Ellie replies "mama no you all don't have to go so fast; it's fine." Her grandmother says "princess you and your family need your house back for practical purposes as well as for the sake of your family. We've been working with a realtor anyway, we just didn't want to say anything until we found a place. But the realtor texted your mom not long ago after we arrived here, and your father and grandfather are going to go take a look at a house." They all look at their mother as Ellie asks "mama is that true?"

She replies "yes girls it's true, and your grandmother is right. Since we have decided to move out to LA it made sense to look for places. I think it's best for everyone; plus the house we found is in your development, so we will be neighbors." Ellie isn't sure how to feel at first; but then realizes it's a good thing, so she smiles. She knows her sisters will feed off of her, and she's right. When they see her smiling they smile too, and the anxiety and nervousness is gone from the room.

"Well do you have pictures mama?" Asks Liv. She replies "yes I do." She shows them pictures on her phone. The house is gorgeous; it's a Spanish style split level with 5 bedrooms, a formal living room, a formal dining room, an eat in kitchen, and a den. It also boasts eight bathrooms and a finished basement.

"Wow mama it's beautiful; that backyard is huge." She replies "yes I know; it has plenty of room for my grandbabies to come play. We will put up a jungle gym for them and a swing set." They see the glow in their mother's eyes. Their grandmother says "don't forget about the hot tub Evelyn." Zoe says "what are you four going to do with a hot tub?" As soon as she said it she regretted it and quickly says "oh God never mind." They all laugh at her response.

Ellie asks "so what will you do with the house in New York mama?" She replies "for now we are thinking we will rent it out; then sell it since no one is looking to move back east to stay." Zoe says "mama I don't want you to sell it; rent it yes, but don't sell it. I can't bear that, we grew up in that house." Liv and Ellie also feel the same way and chime in "yeah don't sell it." Her mother shakes her head as she says "we are not selling that house; I just wanted to see what you three would say. There's no reason to sell it. There's no mortgage, so renting it would be pure profit. I have a friend of mine who is a realtor, and I trust her to find good renters who will take care of the house." This news makes the girls happy; their grandmother says "you three are a mess, still working the sad eyes on your mother as grown-ups." Liv says "hey why stray away from what works?" They smile at her retort, and have to agree if it works it works.

As they laugh off their discussion Mildred comes into the living room announcing lunch is ready. They all go into the main dining room and sit down to a beautifully set table and dig into their homemade Manhattan chowder and seafood Cobb salads, with breadsticks. The food is delicious and they all enjoy the meal and the conversation during the meal.

Their mother and grandmother tell them about their visit with the babies; her mother says "I see why you have a nanny staff, my goodness I couldn't imagine caring for them alone." Liv replies "yes I am grateful, and they are wonderful with them too." Her grandmother replies "yes they are; I was watching them, and they treat them very well." Liv is happy her mother and grandmother are satisfied with the care of their babies.

Her mother asks "do you have to go to the nursery to see them Liv?" She replies "no mama I can pull up their camera feed from the nursery on my tablet or my phone if I want to peek in and watch them. Theirs cameras all over the nursery." Liv pulls up the video footage on her phone to show her family.

"It's so clear" her mother says. Her grandmother says "it's like being in the room with them" as Liv shows them she can zoom in and out." Her sisters watch too in amazement as Zoe says "technology is awesome; I would have the same thing in my house if I had a baby."

Liv replies "yeah it's really handy; sometimes I just want to see them and I can't get away from my desk. So watching them is calming for me, especially if I am stressed. Fitz does the same thing. They smile as she talks about her and Fitz's affinity for their children. "You two are great parents Liv" says her grandmother. Liv replies "thanks grandma; I appreciate that, we are certainly trying to be good parents.

Liv looks at her baby sister and sees her smiling; she looks happy, which makes her happy. Zoe asks "what's up Liv why are you smiling at me?" She replies "because I am happy that you're happy; you look good sissy." Zoe smiles as she says "thanks I feel good; life is really good. I'm so blessed and thankful for my family and the best boyfriend ever."

The smile on her face tells Liv that Drew is really helping her; "you two looked really cozy this morning at the airport" says Ellie. She replies "he's been incredibly understanding and helpful from day one. It was tough at first; neither one of us knew what to expect. But after going to therapy and talking it out we are so much better; he can touch me and I am not jumping out of my skin, we are getting intimacy back, and it feels right."


	357. Chapter 357

Ellie replies "that's great sissy; just take your time, don't rush it. It's only been 4 weeks." She responds "I know sissy; believe me Drew won't let me rush anything. Initially I thought he didn't find me attractive anymore, like I was broken or damaged. But I found out he was just being careful; he didn't want me to rush things with me and my recovery." Liv says "see I told you sissy; you were worried for nothing. That man loves you to pieces, and I for one am so glad he was by your side."

Zoe sighs as she says "me too girl; I am still thanking God he showed up when he did." Barbara apprehensively asks "Zoe can you put together some of the details for us?" Evelyn interjects and says "only if you're comfortable talking about this Zoe." She replies "I am fine mama; thanks. It helps me to talk about it."

Zoe explains the man who attacked her was a fellow photographer who was working with her on the project in Japan. His name is Craig Patterson. Initially he had flirted with her somewhat aggressively despite knowing about Drew, and meeting him face to face as well as via skype. When Drew found out about Craig's interest in her, he warned her about his flirtatiousness and his persistence.

She and Drew fought about the situation a few times because Drew thought she was discounting Craig's affection, and needed to take it more seriously. As time went by he started dating her assistant Laura; so she thought everything was okay, and even told Drew he was no longer an issue. As they listen to Zoe talk about the details leading up to the incident; they all are on edge. Evelyn sees that Zoe is pushing through; but she still grabs her hand. Zoe grabs a tissue as she dabs her eyes; they all have tears in their eyes as they listen intensely.

As she continues Barbara says "Zoe you can stop whenever you want to. We will understand." She responds "I'm okay grandma; I can get through it. I feel like I need to. I'll have to do it for court anyway." She takes a breath as she continues explaining the situation leading up to the day of the attack. They'd all been working longer hours and more intensely in the final days leading up to the reveal. Craig and Zoe discussed a host of changes to be made for the final reveal, but they disagreed on key elements of the exhibits.

Craig was certain his idea was better and started implementing his changes; but the head curator overruled him, and agreed with Zoe's proposal. When Craig found out he went ballistic. He barged into a meeting Zoe was running with her team, and witnesses saw and heard him threaten Zoe physically. Security was called and he was escorted out of the building.

Admittedly his reaction scared her; but she didn't show it. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid. She refused to cower to him, and that upset him even more. When he was thrown out everyone rushed to her side. She told them she was okay, but when she went into her office bathroom she was shaking like a leaf. She wanted to call Drew, but her pride got in the way.

However, she had no idea he was already on a 12 hour flight on his way to Japan; she hadn't taken his calls, he knew she was mad at him, but he still had a bad feeling about Craig. She finished the work day and went home, despite being invited out with coworkers. Instead she got up the nerve to call Drew, but he didn't answer. She called several times, and started to worry that maybe he was tired of her. It had been two days since they spoke, maybe this time she went too far with the silent treatment.

She was upset so she called Ellie. Ellie chimes in "I remember talking you down; you were so upset sissy I was so worried." Zoe replies "I was a wreck; but you helped me, and told me that Drew was probably busy, and would call me later. Little did we know he didn't answer because his phone was on airplane mode, while he was on his way to see me."

Still unaware that Drew is on his way to see her it was getting late and she was hungry. She decided to go get something to eat; when she returned to her building she saw Craig walking through the lobby. Unfortunately the entire team lived in the same building; but some on different floors. She tried to avoid him, but he saw her and approached her.

Security saw that she was uncomfortable during their interaction, and intervened; he was trying to talk to her saying he was sorry, and that they could talk this out. However, Zoe didn't want to hear him at all. When the security guard approached them; he let Zoe leave and held Craig until she was out of sight, allowing her to make it to her apartment escorted by another security guard. The guard asked her about Craig, and she filled him in. The guard reminded her of where her security buttons were in the apartment, and told her not to open the door for anyone unless she's certain of who it is.

She thanks the officer and enters her apartment; she is still shaking from her encounter with Craig, so she opens a bottle of wine and has a drink. After a few seconds she decides to call Drew again. She picks up the phone again to call him; but again he doesn't answer, she leaves a message this time telling him to call her back immediately. She's so afraid she can't eat her food; she drinks more wine to calm her nerves, and watches television.

Suddenly her phone rings and she jumps thinking its Drew; but she sees it's the front desk checking on her and letting her know that Mr. Patterson was escorted to his apartment, and advised not to come near her. She appreciated the news and thanked the security staff; they again reminded her of the security call buttons in her apartment, and asked if she wanted someone to wait by her door. But she declined. She felt that as long as he'd been warned, and they were aware of the situation she'd be okay.

Feeling a bit better she sits down on the couch still hoping Drew calls her back soon. As an hour goes by she feels calm and decides to eat something. She eats her dinner and finds a show on television to watch. After eating she goes to start the shower; after preparing to shower she realizes she forgot her phone in the living room. So she goes back into the living room to grab it off the counter; she's wearing nothing but a tee shirt and boy shorts.


	358. Chapter 358

She notices right away something is wrong; the television is off, and the room is dark. When she grabs her phone a dark figure rushes her. He pushes her against the wall as he says "I just wanted to talk to you. But you wouldn't listen. Now who's going to save you?" When she hits the wall she hits her head, and the light switch.

The lights come on, she sees Craig's face and she screams loud; but he covers her mouth quickly. As he looks her up and down; he says to her "were you getting ready for me?" She squirms and manages to kick him into his crotch. He yells "you bitch!"

She tries to run but as he falls to the floor he grabs her shirt and she falls backwards onto the floor. He climbs on top of her and she fights to get him off of her but he's too heavy. She can't breathe; she's fighting him, but he's stronger than she is. "You know you want this. Stop fighting it" he screams. She feels her panties being torn, and she starts to pray and scream as she squirms, and fights him.

Suddenly she doesn't feel him on her anymore; she's not sure what's happening, but she's free and she scrambles to hit the security button. After hitting the button she hears punches, gasping, and cursing. Through her tears she sees a familiar physique; but she's not sure at first until she sees his phone case on the floor. It's Drew and he's pummeling Craig; security comes into her apartment, the door is wide open. They pull Drew off of Craig, he's still swearing, and his hands are bleeding.

"Oh my God Zoe" says her mother. Zoe says "mama it was so scary; I'd never seen Drew like that before. He was so angry, and out of control. I think he would've killed him if security hadn't showed up." Barbara says "Drew did nothing wrong Zoe; he was protecting you, and that bastard Craig deserved to get his ass whipped or worse." Zoe says "I know grandma but in that moment I was terrified, I didn't know what to do or say. I was afraid of everybody even Drew."

Ellie replies "Zoe you experienced a trauma honey; your reaction is quite common. Plus you hit your head, you were dazed and confused." Zoe nods as she says "yeah I was; the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with a concussion, and Drew by my side." Liv says "my God Zoe I am so sorry you went through this terrible ordeal." Zoe responds "thanks sissy it was a nightmare; but I am happy to say I made it through it."

Evelyn asks "so what's happening with the case?" Zoe says "he's definitely going to prison; but he may take a plea. He's in jail facing attempted rape and battery charges on me, and felonious assault on my assistant Laura; he beat her until he found the key to my apartment." They all gasp as Liv says "Zoe he is an absolute animal." She responds "he's worse than an animal Liv; I don't know what he is. But he isn't human." Her mother says "I applaud your courage baby girl. Not many women would be able to get through this." Zoe responds "mama I will not let him take my freedom from me or my sanity. I refuse to live in fear or change who I am because of him; he will not win." Barbara says "well if he takes a plea I hope he gets no less than 30 years." They all agree with her sentiment; he deserves hard time.

Both Ellie and Liv take her hand as her grandmother says "we are so proud of you Zoe, and so thankful for Drew being the man in your life." Zoe replies "me too grandma; he's amazing in more ways than one, that is for certain." Despite her sharing such a traumatizing moment; they all feel free, the anxiety that plagued them before she spoke is gone. It's like a weight has been lifted; they all feel like she isn't completely healed. But at least she's making progress, and that's what's most important.

After finishing their meal and conversation; they make another trip to the nursery, and they play with the kids swapping one for the other, and taking pictures. Zoe tells Liv she wants to help her with her woman's health and family issues campaign. She feels that more needs to be done to help survivors of assault. Liv is more than happy to accept her help, and they make plans to discuss details of some ideas for the campaign. Liv is proud of her sister and her determination to not let what happened to her define her.

Over the course of the visit; Liv and her family have a blast. It's the first time that she and the women in her family have been alone and able to be completely honest with each other about everything. They talk more about sex, relationships, and babies than ever before, but it's a welcomed discussion. Liv is starting to appreciate her family and the openness she has with them as women, and not just her family members.

It's the day before her family is set to leave; Liv is sitting at the breakfast table, she's the first one up due to getting up early to work out, and feed the kids. She's watching the news and sees a report about a bombing of an American government marked car in the Middle East. She instantly gets panicked; she text messages Fitz, he replies telling her "I am okay baby, it wasn't my car." She reads the words repeatedly; she feels her face is wet.

She didn't realize she was crying; her phone buzzes and she jumps. She sees its Fitz. She answers trying to be calm; but as soon as she hears his voice, she starts to cry.

He says "Livy I am okay; don't worry. The news report is wrong." Through her tears she says "baby I can't take this; I need you home. Please come home." He sighs as he says "Liv I wish it were that easy; but you know it's not. I will be home soon; but not today. Please try not to worry about me. Focus on your family they don't leave until tomorrow. Don't let this damper their visit. You said you were all having a good time right?"

As her tears stop and she dries her eyes she says "yes but; I miss you so much, I hate sleeping without you." He responds "I don't like sleeping without you either babe, and I miss you too. But we can do this, I will be home soon I promise okay." She hears the comfort in his voice, and he settles her nerves; she just needed to hear his voice, and now that she knows he's okay she can function. "Okay I will try not to worry; just come home to me alive okay." He smiles as he says "I promise baby I will come home alive and well to you and the kids. How are they this morning anyway?"


	359. Chapter 359

She smiles as she says; they are good. They miss their daddy." He smiles as he says "their daddy misses them too, kiss them for me okay." She replies "okay baby; I will let you go. I love you." He replies "I love you too beautiful, and I will see you soon." When their call ends she sighs and dries her face some more; her mother comes into the room, and sees her. She rushes over to her "Livy what's happened; why are you crying?" The rest of her family comes in right behind her and instantly begin to worry as well.

Liv didn't mean to alarm her family; she now wishes she wasn't such a worrier and a cry baby. Fitz and the kids have changed her into a cry baby; she thinks to herself. She quickly explains to them what happened, and they all understand her reaction. Her grandmother opts to say a prayer for him while he is away and also for his safe return. She leads the prayer and it helps to calm everyone down.

They discuss her feelings about him being gone, and her worrying about him after the prayer, and she feels more settled. She's happy they were here when she got the news, she's not sure how she would've handled it if she was alone. She realizes this is a part of the job as first lady, and it dawns on her to make sure the press core and the communications director is taking care of the false news reports.

However, as she looks up at the television screen she sees the communications director is taking questions and giving a statement about the reports. She sighs and takes a breath realizing it's handled, and she didn't have to do anything to fix it. It's nice to not be needed in every capacity she thinks to herself. Feeling much better in the moment; she is able to relax and enjoy her last day with her family.

The day is eventful; they go to see some Washington sites and eat at some of the famous places around Washington. Her grandmother is amazed at the paparazzi that seem to follow them everywhere, and how protected they are as a group, by secret service. "Livy does this happen every time you go out?" She replies "yes grandma; but I've gotten used to it." She responds "child I would never leave the house."

Liv and her other family members smile and giggle as Evelyn says "Barbara you'd probably try to ditch secret service." Barbara replies "honestly you're probably right Evelyn; it would be fun to try." They all laugh at her honesty; she really would be secret service's nightmare thinks Liv.

After enjoying their day, which comes to a close rather briefly. They sit down to dinner after feeding the babies one last time, and playing with them too. Dinner is served and as always it's delicious, and they enjoy it as well as the conversation. Ellie tells them she's talked to Jayson via phone, and he's agreed they need to talk. He's apologized for his behavior, and says he's willing to try to fix things; if she's willing to try too.

Liv says "sissy that is great, and I hope you two can work through this." Ellie smiles at her as she says "thanks sissy I do too." Zoe hears Ellie and has a question for her. She doesn't want to upset her; but she's dying to know. She asks "Ellie are you sure that your feelings for Marcus are not playing a role in you thinking about a divorce?"

Ellie is a little surprised by the question, and so is everyone else, but it's one that is fair considering the situation. So she responds "yes Zoe I am sure. My reaction to Jayson's behavior has nothing to do with Marcus. I haven't talked to him or texted him since December when I found out about Marcella."

Her mother says "wait you were talking to him regularly Ellie?" Ellie realizes she let the cat out of the bag in front of her mother and grandmother. A mistake she is going to pay for in spades. She replies "Mama I wasn't talking to him about anything romantic; I found out about Marcella, and I reached out to him as a friend. That's all it was I swear." Her grandmother says "Ellie it's dangerous to play with fire girl; you will get burned at some point." Ellie replies "yes I know grandma; I was careful, and now I am done. I have been done now for two months almost three."

Evelyn responds "Ellie just be careful and don't let your past jeopardize your future okay?" She replies "I won't mama I promise; I know that staying away from Marcus is a must." Liv responds "yes it is sissy; be strong, and focus on your marriage. That's my advice." Ellie smiles at her and she smiles back.

They all notice Zoe is quiet; Ellie says "hey Zoe you haven't weighed in here. What's your two cents?" She looks at Ellie and says "honestly Ellie; I support whatever you want to do." Liv says "really no opinion Zoe." Ellie replies "yeah that's a first."

Zoe sighs as she says "mama always says if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. So I am remaining quiet." They then realize she is not in favor of Ellie trying to work things out with Jayson; her earlier response is still how she feels.

Zoe sees the looks on their faces change; they get now why she's been quiet. Her mother says "well we all have our opinions, and are entitled to them. Kudos to you Zoe for not judging Ellie simply because you didn't agree with her position." Zoe replies "thanks mama." She smiles at her daughter and says "you're welcome." Ellie and Liv both hug her as Ellie says "I still love you sissy." Zoe replies as she says "I love you too."

As night comes to a close they all report to their rooms; so much has happened over the course of their time here, but they have had a great visit, and it was great to catch up. They all close their eyes happy and feeling good about time well spent together.

Liv wakes early and finishes her morning routine of working out, and feeding the kids before her family is at the breakfast table and ready to go. Their morning is filled with fun and laughter as they take new pictures of the babies, and Liv tells them stories about the babies. Her mother notices Gerry's affinity for Liv as well as her connection with the girls. It makes her proud to see how involved her daughter is with her kids.


	360. Chapter 360

The rest of the family are also in awe of how hands on Liv is with the kids; after spending most of their remaining time in the nursery Liv walks them down to their waiting car to take them to the airport. Before they leave Ellie tells her how great she is as a mother, and how proud she is. It warms Liv's heart to hear that from her sister, especially when the rest of the family echoes the same sentiments. Liv is beyond happy in the moment; she wishes them well, and heads back inside.

As their plane lands in LA the ladies exit the plane and a private car picks them up. Everyone is refreshed and excited from their visit. But at the same time are happy to be home. The car drops Ellie, her grandmother, and mother off at Ellie's house first, and then Zoe goes home, despite their request that she comes in to stay for a while. Zoe kisses them good-bye and heads home.

When she arrives Drew is working from home; he sees her come through the gate and rushes downstairs to greet her. When she comes through the door she drops her bags. She comes in and sees Drew right away. She smiles at him and runs to him. He takes her into his arms and hugs her tight; they kiss romantically, and she begins to initiate sex. But he stops her momentarily. "Wait babe I have something for you" he says.

She replies "can't it wait; I have something for you too." He smiles at her as he says "I will be sure to collect on that; but I know you'll like this, so bear with me." She grins and says "okay" as they break the embrace, and he grabs a cute mid-sized blue box off the table, and she sees the roses. "Awe baby the flowers are beautiful. Thank you." He replies "you're welcome baby. But there's more. Open the box."

He hands it to her carefully and says "be careful it's fragile." She feels the weight of it and sits it down on the table as she grins at him. She takes off the lid and looks down into the box. "Oh baby he's adorable. Wait it is a boy right?" He replies "yes it's a boy; do you really like him? He's a puggle." She grabs the dog and holds him; then she looks at Drew as he pulls her close. She says "I love him, and I love you for getting him for me. Thank you baby." He replies "you're welcome.

He kisses her and their kiss heats up. As he kisses her deeper they hear a squeal. They look down and their new puppy isn't happy about being squished to death between them. They laugh as she says "oops sorry puppy, we didn't mean to squish you. Hey we can't call him puppy; we need to name him." Drew kisses on her neck as he says "do we have to name him right now?"

She replies with a giggle as she says "no we don't; I take it you're ready for my gift huh?" He replies "only if you want to give it to me." As she grabs his hand and slides it between her legs, and up her skirt she replies "I am more than ready for you to have it." The look on his face is priceless. He grabs their new puppy out of her arms; he puts him in his kennel already equipped with food and water.

He turns to face her, but she's halfway up the stairs, and she throws her essence soaked panties at him; he catches them and grins at her. She runs up the stairs laughing and he chases her to their room. They fall onto the bed and he ravages her with kisses and his touch. The waves of love crash over them taking over the moment. She feels free and ready, as her love makes love to her, and she feels every second of it in pure delight.

She enjoys him and feels him, without fear or apprehension. He pauses as he kisses on her neck; she opens her eyes and their eyes meet. "Are you okay?" He asks and she replies "I'm more than okay; I'm with you." He smiles at her as they share another kiss and slide under the covers and into pleasure Ville.

When Ellie, her mother and grandmother arrived home; the house was empty. Evelyn called Ronnie and he answers; "hey where is everyone, we are at home." He replies "hello to you too Lynnie." She laughs as she says "I'm sorry Ronnie; that was rude. Hello." He laughs as he says "that's better; hello beautiful lady. I am glad you're home. We are at the beach with the kids. But we will be heading home soon." She responds "Jaylen is with you too?"

He replies "yes she's with us and yes she has on sun block. She hasn't been in the sun very long. So tell Ellie to relax. I can hear her worrying from here." Evelyn looks over and sees Ellie's face; her father is right; she's dying to know about her little girl. Evelyn replies "okay be safe and I will see you soon. Love you." He replies "okay love you too."

As she hangs up Ellie asks "where are they mama?" She replies "they are at the beach with the kids Ellie." Ellie stands up as she says "the beach! Do the kids have on their sun block?" Evelyn says "yes Ellie they are wearing sunblock according to your daddy, and they are on their way home." Barbara says "child you need to breathe before you pass out. They are at a beach not a brothel."

Her joke makes them all crack a smile; Ellie says "grandma you are a mess." She replies "no you are princess; stop worrying about things that don't require you to worry. Those kids are with the most important men in their lives, and neither one of them will let anything happen to them." She responds "I know grandma; I guess I am just a little on edge." Evelyn responds "I know you are baby girl; just take your time, think things through, and pray for direction."

She nods as her grandmother says "it will all work out the way it's supposed to Ellie; don't worry about it." Ellie appreciates the reassurance that all will be well, and she takes comfort in her mother's and grandmother's words.

An hour later everyone is home; Evelyn and Barbara are cooking dinner, and Jayson and Ellie are bathing the kids and getting them changed. After caring for the kids and Jayson allowing Ellie to catch up with them and hear about their time without her; the boys go watch television, and Jaylen is handed to her grandpa.


	361. Chapter 361

Sitting with grandpa had become her favorite past time, despite her new ability to crawl. She'd sit in his lap for hours, and when he would put her down, she'd crawl to her great grandpa. There was something about the Pope men that always made the women in the family feel safe and comfortable.

After handing Jaylen to her father Ellie went back into the bathroom to clean the tub; but Jayson had already taken care of it. He was getting up when she was walking into the bathroom. "I was just about to take care of that thanks." He replies "no problem."

She asks "do you work today?" He replies "yeah I am on call." There's obvious tension between them; she isn't sure of what else to say. She has her grandmother in her head; she remembers thinking talking in therapy would be better. But she doesn't feel like she can wait. She wants to get this out and in the open. She's convinced that her feelings for Marcus are not playing a role here. This is all about her and Jayson period.

Her thoughts are broken when suddenly he walks over to her and takes her hand; she looks up at him, and he leans in to kiss her. They share a kiss and it doesn't feel forced, it feels natural. She gives into the kiss; but when he tries to take it further she stops him. He asks "what's wrong?" She replies "we need to talk." He responds "do we need to talk right now?" She replies "yes Jayson; we do. You agreed we needed to talk." He sighs as he says "okay let's talk." He takes her hand and leads her into their bedroom.

They sit on the couch in their bedroom; her stomach is in knots. She thinks she is going to be the one to start the conversation; but surprisingly he starts. "Ellie I am sorry for tampering with the condoms, and going through your things. You didn't deserve that at all and I hope you can forgive me." She sees the sincerity in his eyes; she appreciates it.

"Thank you for apologizing Jayson. I know that me kissing Marcus has been a real issue for us to move past, and I am sorry I took us down this road. But Jayson I can't be ridiculed for this for the rest of our lives. I need to know you won't bring him up arbitrarily anymore. I need you to treat me like an adult and I need you to trust me."

She sees a shift in his eyes of confusion as he asks "how do I bring him up?" She replies "when we were watching the Grammy's; Erika Campbell gave him a shout out, and you looked at me asking if he was in LA. Jayson why would I know where he was?" He replies "I was just joking." She scoffs as she shakes her head "seriously Jayson; you were just joking? Okay so when I was late coming home the next day; why did you go through my call log and GPS log on my phone if you were just joking?"

He's getting upset; she can see it in his eyes. But she continues "Jayson I don't want to fight with you; I just want us to be honest with one another. I know you don't trust me, and no amount of you lying to me about trusting me is going to fix it. Am I wrong? Do you trust me?"

He takes a breath as he says "I want to trust you Ellie; but no I don't." She doesn't like what she's hearing; but at least he's being honest. "Okay so where does that leave us Jayson? Because if you don't trust me, and I am struggling to trust you after the condom tampering and you rifling through my things. What is there left for us to do?"

He sits back and sighs as he looks off into space for a moment as he says "I am not letting you off the hook Ellie." She replies "what are you talking about Jayson?" As he looks at her with annoyance in his eyes he replies "I am not giving you an out; if you want to end this, to be with him then do it."

She can't believe his response, this has nothing to do with Marcus. But yet he's bringing his name up once again; she replies "Jayson stop this; this isn't you talking. This is Carole." He shakes his head as he says "it's not Carole it's me Ellie; yes I have talked to her about this. But it's me talking to you. I am being honest with you. Don't deflect; do you want this marriage or not?"

She can't believe his nerve and his delusion; but she disregards it and answers him. "No Jayson I don't; I don't want this marriage! I want a good marriage; one with love, good communication, no lying and deception. Do you remember what that was like? We used to have a marriage like that; that's what I want."

He sees how upset she is as he replies "yeah I remember." She is at her wits end with this, and trying to figure out what to do. So she asks "what have I done to make you not trust me Jayson? Besides the kiss. Because I am starting to believe this is about allot more than a kiss."

He hears her frustration, and for the first time he's going to lay it all out on the line. He replies "I feel like you are setting things up to leave me. Like you want better and I can't give you better, so you are going after it yourself. Your signing bonus is more than I make in a year; how long before you realize you don't need me anymore? How do I trust you won't leave me behind?"

Ellie is almost in shock; it was just like her grandmother said. Wow she was on the money Ellie thinks. This whole time he was just scared she'd leave him for Marcus; so he was desperate and made a play by trying to get her pregnant. She takes his hand as she says "Jayson I love you and I am committed to you and our family 100%. Everything I do is for us. I want us to be successful, and happy; we have three kids that will be going to college in 17 years, and we have to be ready to pay for it. We also want to retire, and that costs money too. That's why I am working so hard to bring in more money; not because I am planning to leave you."

"Ellie it's my job to take care of that; we have a college fund set up for them, and I have my 401k. I am the man and it's my job to care for this family." Ellie hears his pride rising up; she doesn't want to step on it. But she fears there's no way around it. "Jayson this is my family too. We are a team; so why can't I contribute to our success? He replies "contribute yes; but you're doing more than contributing Ellie, you're taking care of it."


	362. Chapter 362

Ellie is beyond annoyed with his response. "Jayson please baby; no one is keeping score as to who is doing what but you. We all benefit from our hard work. Why can't you see that regardless of how much money I make; it's not a negative reflection on you as a man?" He replies "because it is a reflection of me as a man Ellie; you stay home and I make the money. That's what we agreed to!" They obviously are not getting anywhere; they both have dug in on their points and reached an impasse.

But she says "Jayson when did you start feeling this way about money?" He asks "what do you mean Ellie?" She sighs as she says I am asking because when we met I bought this house with cash from my trust fund. But you never said a word to me about money." He responds "so you're throwing that in my face? I've paid all the bills here though Ellie!" She shakes her head in disbelief as she thinks what the hell is wrong with him?

She takes a breath as she says "Jayson no one is throwing anything in your face; I am just trying to understand how we got to this point, that's all." He responds "then why bring up you buying the house yourself in cash?" She responds "because to do that it meant I had money Jayson, and you were aware of it, but you never objected to me buying it."

He says "when you bought the house we were dating Ellie; but we weren't married or even engaged. So how could I say anything? You're my wife now. So it's different." She replies "really it's different? I didn't get that memo Jayson. I feel like I'm being punked here; this is making no sense at all!" Then like a lightning strike hitting she says "wait is this why after buying the house; you wanted me to bank my paychecks and money from my speaking engagements, and we used your checks to live?"

He responds "yes." She shakes her head and sits back on the couch as she tries to fathom how she missed this. He's been insecure about her ability to make money since the beginning, and she missed it. It's all making sense now; that's why he was so stoked when she got pregnant, and had no problem with her quitting her job. He wanted to feel like the man; somehow her being the breadwinner emasculated him. But funny he didn't have an issue with all of the gifts she bought him when they were dating. She is even more aggravated with him in this moment.

He notices her silence and asks "why are you giving me such a hard time about this Ellie? Why is this such a bad thing?" She replies "because Jayson you sound like a man from the 1960's, and had you told me this was your belief system when we met, we never would've dated." Her words sound and feel final to both of them, but she doesn't care. She means what she's saying; she didn't sign up for this, in addition to the manipulation and control with the birth control tampering, and the snooping. It's all become too much to handle.

He's now angrier as he says,"1960 really? There's nothing wrong with me wanting to step up and take care of my family. We have been fine so far. All the bills are paid Ellie, and the kids don't want for anything. This is what we agreed to when you stopped working after having the boys. So why does that have to change?"

She's looking at him and can't believe he's defending this ideal; but beyond that he's now trying to make it seem like she agreed to be barefoot and pregnant forever, and that was not a part of the deal. She takes a breath as she says "yes Jayson that's what we agreed to 6 years ago. But I never planned to stay home forever. I said I wanted to return to work when the boys were school age, but Jaylen was our surprise baby, so my return was delayed again."

When she made the statement something struck her and made her pause. Her mind goes to when she found out she was pregnant with Jaylen. They'd talked about her returning to work, she even had her dream job lined up. But suddenly she ended up pregnant unexpectedly. She has an epiphany as she looks at Jayson with tears in her eyes, but says nothing at first. She's trying to muster up the words to articulate what she's thinking.

He looks at her as he asks "don't you love Jaylen?" She replies "damn it Jayson that isn't the point. The point is; you knew I wanted to return to work, and because you were threatened by the amount of money I could make, you knocked me up so I'd stay home. But you're talking to me about trust right now. I can't believe this. You are disgusting; I can't look at you right now." She says as she stands up crying and visibly upset. He tries to comfort her; but she won't allow him to touch her.

It's a secret he's kept up until now; he sees how angry and hurt she is, and he knows he's screwed. He didn't mean any harm; but he's done irreparable damage to his marriage and to his wife's trust in him. As he begins to say something to her his phone rings; its work, he has to go. She doesn't look at him she just says "go to work; go somewhere. I don't care where."

He replies "Ellie you don't mean that baby." She turns to him as she says "I absolutely mean that Jayson; get the hell out of my face. I don't want to see you right now. Good-bye!" She says as she goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Knowing there's nothing he can say or do; he grabs his bag and heads toward the door. But stops as he says "Ellie I love you, and I am sorry." She opens the door and says "you don't do this to someone you love Jayson; this is control not love. Just please go away." She closes the door and he leaves the house heading to work.

As he leaves he says good-bye to the kids kissing them as he walks out, and waves to her mother and grandmother as he leaves. They notices he was walking pretty fast; when he leaves her mother decides to go check on Ellie. When she goes to their bedroom she sees the door is open leading into the room; but the bathroom door is closed. Her mother comes in and calls her name. Ellie hears her mother; she sighs as she dries her face. She's washed it hoping to remove evidence of heavy crying, but it didn't work.

Her mother calls her name again and this time she opens the door and walks out responding "yes mama I am here." Her mother looks at her as she says "awe baby what's wrong?" She walks over to her daughter touching her on her shoulder as they have a seat. Ellie says "mama I think my marriage is in serious trouble." Her mother gasps as she says "Ellie what are you talking about honey?" She explains their argument and the consensus of what happened.


	363. Chapter 363

Her mother is flabbergasted; she sees her daughter is hurting and upset, and wants to help her. But she honestly has no words. Instead they both hear her grandmother say "that was unexpected." They both look at her as she walks the rest of the way into the room, and closes the door behind her. "You two have got to learn to close doors around here." They both smile at her grandmother as she sits down on the other side of Ellie on the couch.

She pats Ellie on the back as she expresses her feelings in the moment; she's angry as hell and fed up. She doesn't want to save the relationship if he's unwilling to change his belief system, and see her as an equal partner. But beyond that how can she trust him again? Her mother and grandmother hear her out and allow her to finish venting; but they know that she's serious. She's clear, concise, and she's not crying; so this is her throwing her hands up.

Evelyn says "Ellie I am beyond sorry for what you're going through right now baby girl. I know you're angry, and you should be. But I think you need to think about this a bit more before you make any decisions. You're still raw from the fallout of everything." Her grandmother chimes in "yes princes you need to think this through; there's allot at stake."

She hears her mother and grandmother; but looks at both of them as she says "I understand what you're both saying, but enough is enough. His insecurities and male chauvinist views are too big for me to quash. I can't make him trust me or get over his issues. He has to do that, and that can't happen if he's trying to justify his actions or words. His behavior is inexcusable here plain and simple."

They see her point and have to admit; it's more difficult to fight a battle when the enemy is inside yourself. Her grandmother asks "so what's your plan honey?" Ellie replies "tonight is his 24 hour night; so I will sleep well knowing he will not be here, and I plan to see an attorney to discuss my options for divorce." Neither her mother or grandmother agree with her response; but she's grown, and she's made up her mind. So what can they do?

However, Evelyn says "Ellie I am begging you to let yourself calm down and think this through completely before you go see an attorney. Maybe counselling can help you two get past this situation." She replies "mama we are already in counselling and here we are; I don't think we need therapy. I think we just need to be separate. I can't stand him right now."

Evelyn sees the anger in Ellie's eyes and she's resigned to the fact that she doesn't want him anywhere near her right now. Her grandmother says "princes I know what you're saying you want right now; but don't be surprised if you feel differently tomorrow. Once your emotions process; things can feel different. Just promise to really think this through Ellie, we can't stress this enough okay?"

Ellie appreciates their concern and knows that they are right; she is feeling emotional right now. So she agrees to think it through; but in her heart she feels her marriage will never be the same, so ending it seems like the best choice. She just has to be sure of what she wants to do; she has to consider the children, as well as life as a single parent of 3, and her career. There's allot to think about; she can't afford to be irrational. She appreciates the support she's getting from her mother and grandmother, and concedes to their wishes for her to think more before she takes action.

"Thank you mama and grandma for your support; I promise to think things through thoroughly before I make my final decisions." Her mother smiles at her as she says "I am glad to hear that princess; you will not regret it honey." Her grandmother takes her hand and says "praying about it will help you more than you thinking about it alone Ellie. Let go and let God." Ellie smiles as she says "I will grandma."

They hug each other as the mood settles, and Ellie feels less stressed. "So when do you expect Jayson to be home?" Asks Barbara. Ellie pauses as she thinks for a second then says "he should be home around mid-morning' so you can put his dinner plate in the microwave. I am sure he will eat it for lunch." Says Ellie as they head for the kitchen.

As they enter the kitchen they all sit down to eat; Ellie enjoys talking to the boys, she didn't realize how much she missed them until now. The adults enjoy the kids immensely, and also talk among themselves. The ladies listen as Ronald and Raymond tell them about their day at the beach. They also break the news that their offer on the house has been accepted, and it's ready for them to move in as early as this weekend.

Everyone is overjoyed by the news; Ellie especially feels it's a good time for her family to move out with everything going on between her and Jayson. Perhaps getting their house back will give them more freedom to talk like her grandmother said. Being cooped up in their room to have a discussion is getting old.

Ellie feeds Jaylen as she listens to the boys, her grandfather, and father tell them all how much fun they had today. They also share stories from their activities over the last two weeks. Ellie smiles as she watches her family; she feels so blessed to have them here with her in this moment. Despite the drama going on between her and Jayson, it's good to have a laugh and relax.

Ellie shares stories about their time in DC along with her mother and grandmother. Evelyn can't stop boasting about how beautiful the triplets are and how proud she is of Liv. Barbara also speaks of how fabulous Liv looks and how great she is as a mother, in addition to how impressive the White House is inside and outside.

Ronald and Raymond both beam with pride as they hear about Liv. However, they both regret not being able to make the trip. But they know it was not possible to travel with it being so cold in DC; Raymond wouldn't do well in that weather.


	364. Chapter 364

When dinner ends the kids don't need baths so the boys do some school work in preparation for going to school tomorrow, as Ellie spends time with Jaylen. Her parents and grandparents sit out on the deck relaxing; they enjoy the sun set and each other's company. Admittedly the couples also missed one another too.

After enjoying the sunset laughing and talking with one another Ronald wants to ask about Ellie. But he doesn't want to upset the apple cart; he knows they have a standing dinner date tomorrow for Valentine's Day with Zoe and Andrew, and Ellie and Jayson. He doesn't want to ruin it by finding out something that will upset him. After further thought he decides not to ask right now; he will wait until after their dinner date. Plus he's looking forward to being with his wife tonight.

When they come inside they all notice Ellie has put the kids to bed, and she's gone to her room. Her grandmother and mother check on her, and she seems to be in good spirits as she prepares for bed. They say their good-nights, and she decides to call her sisters. She calls Liv first and then asks her to hold while she calls Zoe. When Zoe answers Ellie bridges the call so they can all speak.

After exchanging greetings Liv asks "what's wrong Ellie?" Ellie sighs as she says "you two won't believe what I am about to tell you." Zoe's ears perk up as she was lying in bed next to Drew; but now she is getting up and preparing to go into another room. Drew looks at her and she mutes the phone as she says "its Ellie and Liv."

He asks "is everything okay?" She replies "I don't know; but it sounds serious. I will be back." He replies "okay." He knows when they all get on the phone; it's normally something blowing up in their personal lives, and he's sure he will be hearing about it.

As Zoe goes into the kitchen to get something to drink; she listens as Ellie unloads the information that leaves her mouth open when she finishes. Both Zoe and Liv are both sitting or standing straight up and are speechless. The phone is so quiet that Ellie says "hello?" They both chime in "we are here." Ellie realizes they are both in shock, which lets her know she wasn't the only one taken back about what she said.

The silence is deafening but finally breaks when Liv says "Sissy that is bananas. I have no words for you." Zoe asks "sissy what are you going to do?" Ellie responds "one part of me is telling me to run for the hills; the other is saying stay and work it out, maybe he can change. But I doubt if he will change, especially if he hasn't changed by now."

Both sisters agree it is a tricky situation and not an easy decision to make; they both remember how difficult her pregnancy was with Jaylen from the start. They recall how upset she was to be pregnant when she thought she and Jayson were taking proper precautions. She had her dream job offer waiting and had to turn it down once she found out she was expecting. She never said it; but they knew it broke her heart to walk away from it.

After mulling over the situation Zoe says "I'm sorry but it sounds like daddy was right about him all along sissy. This was a move of calculating control and manipulation; it's exactly what daddy was saying about him when you two were dating."

Ellie pauses for a moment; she almost forgot about the other half of this issue. She fought tooth and nail with her father about her and Jayson having a life together. She'd never went against her father in any capacity before, and to think the one time she did she ends up here.

Thinking about this factor starts to make her emotional; they hear her crying. Liv says "sissy don't cry; please don't cry. It will be okay. No matter what we've got your back; do you hear me?" Ellie responds "yeah I hear you sissy; it's just that I feel like such an idiot. Daddy tried to warn me, and there were signs that he was controlling too. But I disregarded them because I was in love. I completely screwed up my life because I ignored my gut, and here I sit in this mess."

Hearing their sister so upset and emotional breaks their hearts; Zoe replies "sissy stop it; you are not an idiot. There's nothing wrong with what you did; you took a chance because you fell in love. It just so happens that the man you fell for wasn't who you thought he was. But that isn't your fault; what he did isn't your fault. Do you understand Ellie?"

Ellie hears her sister's words and they bring her comfort to a degree, her tears cease. She knows she can't blame herself for all that's happened; but she's willing to take responsibility for her part in it. She knows the breakdown of their relationship isn't all Jayson's fault either.

She replies "yes I hear you sissy. I hear both of you loud and clear. Thanks for listening to me vent; I am feeling some relief." Liv says "good because like Zoe said; this isn't all on you. Besides daddy rarely likes anyone when it comes to men dating us. Remember how he looked at Edison the first time he met him?" They all laugh as Ellie says "girl that was the shortest meal I ever ate." As they recall the memories from that night it brings a smile to all of their faces, and a much needed break from all of the emotions of the moment, as they all dry their eyes.

Zoe says "daddy really didn't ever like any of the guys we bought home in the past huh?" Without thinking Liv says "nobody but Marcus." As soon as she says it she pauses and says "I'm sorry for bringing him up sissy." Ellie smiles as she says "it's okay Liv; you're right. He's the only guy he's ever liked from day one. So clearly with my rebellious nature I don't end up with him." She says shaking her head as Zoe says "come on sissy; we all have made decisions that we question later. But it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with us. We just made a bad decision; that is all it means."


	365. Chapter 365

Liv and Ellie both have to agree with her; Ellie says, "Look at baby sis giving good advice. You grew up when I wasn't looking huh?" They all smile as Zoe says, "I have my moments of maturity." The conversation she has with her sisters, is comforting and inspiring. They talk about their visit, and how much fun they had. Liv tells them how excited she is, to have her doctor's appointment coming up in two days, but how disappointed she is about spending actual Valentine's Day without Fitz.

"Why don't you come out to LA to be with us on Valentine's Day?" Asks Zoe. But she replies, "I really don't feel like traveling sissy; plus I have the kids with me, so they are my valentines." They smile at her statement as Ellie says "I agree with you Liv; my kids are my valentine too."

They understand how she feels given the situation; but Zoe asks, "Sissy you are still going out to dinner with us tomorrow right?" She sighs as she says, "Yes I am going sissy; I wouldn't flake on the family over this mess. I will go and I will be cordial and social despite the madness I am wrestling with."

Zoe replies, "Thank you sissy. I appreciate you pushing through for all of us; I know it's going to be tough on you." She replies, "You're welcome sissy; it's no big deal, at least I can drink." They agree, the wine will help to dull the emotions a bit, and make the situation palpable.

"When will Fitz be home sissy?" Asks Zoe Liv replies, "He'll be home either the same day of my appointment or the day after." Zoe replies, "That sucks." Liv laughs as she says, "I agree; but we knew there would be days like this. I think I am taking it better than he is though. He's determined to get back the day of the doctor's visit." Ellie replies, "Awe, he misses his boo." She smiles as she says, "Yeah, I miss him too. More than ever with him being in that war zone."

Zoe replies, "It's ironic that he's at a peace summit; while there is war around him." Liv responds, "That's what I said sissy. But what can you do? It's the world we live in. We are just blessed to live in America and not the Middle East." They all respond in agreement.

Looking for a way to change the subject to something happy, Ellie asks, "Hey did mama call you two about the house?" They both say, "No why?" She replies, "Their offer was accepted, and they can move in this weekend." Liv says, "Seriously?" Zoe follows with, "Wow, that was fast; I guess they were serious."

Ellie replies, "Yeah I know; I was a little surprised too. But they seem really happy. Papaw is super excited, because the previous people made the house wheelchair accessible. So he can ride his scooter everywhere; they even have a ramp going down to the basement."

Liv says, "He would be happy about that; he's loving that scooter way too much." Ellie says, "You may have a point there. A few weeks ago, he asked Jayson for Armoral, so he could clean the tires when he washes the scooter." Zoe replies, "Ellie stop lying!" As they all scream with laughter and Ellie replies, "Sissy I am telling the truth. I almost died when I heard him say it."

Liv follows with, "Well, he always has taken pride in his ride." As she remembers Sundays at their house. He'd always wash his car cleaning it inside and out every week, and often recruited them to help him. She smiles at the memory, and reminds her sisters of it.

As they all chip in stories about their time with their grandfather and his cars; they have a blast. The conversation spins off into various directions, as they discuss their childhood, and how fun it was throughout their young lives, and well into their teens. Their reminiscing is entertaining and fun, which again settles their mood and puts them all in a state of peace. As they end their call and turn in for the night, each feeling calm and relaxed.

The morning arrives and Liv awakes to roses on the table with a card; she smiles as she opens it. "Happy Valentines Day my love; I am not there in the flesh, but I am there in spirit. I love you forever and always. See you soon."

She grins at the love message from her beloved, and text's him to let her know she got his flowers, and she appreciates it. He responds with smiles and I love you's. He also advises he is still working on making the appointment; instead of again saying it was okay if he misses it. She lets him know she's hopeful he can make it.

Hearing the morning greeting from their babies through the baby monitor she lets him know she has to go. After trading I love you's; she starts her day with her children, pumps for them, and begins her day on skype with her team discussing a new case.

After finishing her morning briefing there's a knock on her door, and she yells come in. The door opens and in walks Cyrus. "Good morning Cyrus; how can I help you?" He replies, "Good morning Liv; I am well thank you. I just wanted to touch base with you on the senate majority race. Have you seen the candidates?" She smiles as she says, "If you mean did I know that Edison was running; yes Cyrus I am aware. Why do you ask?"

He explains that picking Senator Mumford would be a mistake, and for their platform Edison would be the better choice. Liv sits back in her chair as Cyrus pleads his case for Edison to be the pick, and it dawns on her as he's speaking what he wants.

As he finishes she pauses as he looks at her; he positions the situation as a discussion instead of asking a question. He's trying to subliminally ask; so he's asking without asking, because he knows Fitz will not be happy with manipulative tactics. She knows he will not take kindly to Cyrus using her to influence his political decisions, and it ticks her off he's going this route.

She stares at Cyrus as he finishes speaking; she knows he's waiting for her response. So she gives it to him, but it's not what he expects. She asks, "Cyrus, do you believe in Fitz, and his ability to run this country well?" He replies, "Of course I do Liv." She responds, "Then why are you questioning his ability to make this decision?" He responds, "I am not questioning his ability Liv; I am merely trying to make sure we are all on the same page here."


	366. Chapter 366

She laughs as she says, "Cyrus, call it what you want; but if you know Fitz, then you know he won't be bullied or manipulated by anyone. He got enough of that experience from dealing with his father; so trust me, don't go down this road, because it will not bode well for you. Just know that I will not use my influence with my husband, to control or manipulate the President of the United States."

He replies, "Liv, this isn't about control; you know our platform, and what our vision is for this term. If we don't put the right pieces in place, we could ruin our chances for the second term; timing is everything here Liv, you used to know that. Clearly you've changed."

Feeling the need to flex her muscles, to clear up his insinuation of her being out of touch. Liv says, "Cyrus, you're right. I have changed; everything has changed in case you haven't noticed. Even our roles have changed; he is no longer the candidate; he is the President of the United States. I am the First Lady of the United States, and you are his Chief of Staff."

He interjects, "What is your point Liv?" She responds, "My point Cyrus, is that we all have a role to play, and should know our places; that hasn't changed, but clearly you need to be reminded of where the line is." He sighs as he says, "This isn't about roles Liv. I was just having a conversation with you."

Liv smirks as she says, "Cyrus, you always boast about how smart I am; so please don't come in here wasting my time, peeing on my leg and telling me it's raining. Let me be clear; you will not circumvent the Oval and come into my office, to get political qualms handled that pertain to his decision making, in running this country or our government; Fitz was elected for a reason, and he's more than capable of doing his job. If you're starting to doubt that then maybe you should look for other employment."

He's completely shocked by her response; he didn't see it coming, but now he sees how he has over stepped his boundaries. He quickly says, "Liv I didn't mean to imply Fitz was incapable of making the choice. I really just wanted your feedback." Liv says, "No Cyrus, you wanted my feedback to use as influence when you talked to him; again stop insulting my intelligence Cyrus!"

He realizes now that his attempt is futile and conceding is his best option. He responds, "Okay Liv fine; I just wanted a little help here. I know that he may be a little sore at Edison because of what happened at the pancake breakfast. So I didn't want emotions to get in the way of business."

Liv responds, "Cy, if you think that little of Fitz, you clearly don't know him. He'd never do anything like that. Again he's more than capable of making the right decision, and I will not be weighing in on it, unless he asks me to. But I doubt he will do that, because he knows what to do; he is the President, so it's his call. I will not do your job for you, and convince him of making your recommended choice. I have all the faith in the world in your ability, to help him make the right choice Cyrus, so handle it."

She sees his frustration and finds it funny; he's not roping her in today, and he doesn't know what to do. He's obviously out of options, and unable to come up with anything new to say about it so he bids her a good day. But as he leaves she says, "Happy Valentine's Day Cyrus." He scoffs at her as he leaves her office, closing the door behind him. She sits down smiling to herself, as she revels in how she shut him down. Nobody is going to question her husband's ability to do his job on her watch. She smiles knowing her man would be so proud of her, and she can't wait to tell him about it.

Her thoughts drift to her sister; last night ended calm, but today is a new day, and she'll have to face her issues again. She's hopeful she and Jayson can work through this; but this level of betrayal and distrust is beyond comprehensible, and she fears it may be too much for their marriage to survive.

As Ellie starts her day she opens her eyes to a rose on the pillow with a card. She sits up and reads the card; "I love you." She sighs as she gets out of bed, she smells food cooking. So she knows someone is up making breakfast. She showers and partially dresses for work, and when she goes into the kitchen, there's Jayson cooking breakfast for everyone.

He smiles at her as she walks into the kitchen; he greets her and she smiles back. "Sit down mommy; daddy's cooking for us. It's Valentine's Day!" She hears from Jaymen, as Jayvon cosigns. She smiles at them as she sits down and gives both of her boys a kiss, as Jaylen sits in her high chair. "Where's everyone else?" She asks. He replies, "They went over to the new house and then, they are going out shopping for the house according to your mother."

She replies, "Oh okay, she didn't mention that to me last night." He responds, "I'm sure she just forgot; they are all excited about the house." He says as he puts her plate down in front of her and says, "Happy Valentine's day. She looks down at her plate and sees the heart shaped waffle. She looks up at him a she says, "Thank you, happy Valentine's Day." He kisses her and he smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome," and on cue the boys say, "yucky!" Their reaction to them kissing always makes them laugh.

As she eats she hears the bus pull up outside; but before she can say anything, Jayson says, "Okay boys let's go, the bus is here." She watches as they scramble to get to the door; their back packs are ready, their lunches are made, and he's holding the door for them, as they rush over to give her a kiss, before running out the door to the bus.

She smiles at them as they leave, and he watches them board the bus at the end of the driveway. He's a good father she thinks to herself, and a great cook, as she eats her breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles, with coffee. As she finishes her food, she puts her plate in the sink, as he comes back into the kitchen. She kisses Jaylen and picks her up, as she heads to the bedroom to finish dressing, so she can leave for work and drop Jaylen off at the babysitter.

However, before she leaves the kitchen, he asks, "Can we talk before you leave?" She replies, "Jayson I have to get to work." He responds, "Ellie, we need to finish talking; please give me a minute of your time. I've been thinking about this all night."


	367. Chapter 367

She sees the pleading in his eyes, so she responds, "Okay Jayson." As she puts Jaylen down in her playpen with her toys, she turns to him waiting for him to talk. He walks over to her and takes her hand; she follows him over to the couch. They sit down and he says, "Ellie, I know that you're angry with me, and I get it. Sabotaging the birth control was wrong both times; I see that now, and I am sorry for it. I was just afraid to lose you."

She replies, "Jayson, you were afraid to lose me to what? I would've been working at a hospital. It was the job of my dreams; you know how badly I wanted that job, and what it would've done for us. But you made the decision to take that away from me, because of jealousy, pride, and control." He hears her anger as he says, "Ellie, I am sorry; why can't you forgive me and let us move on? I love you; we are happy and everything is fine."

The level of delusion he's expressing, causes her to say, "Jayson, if everything is fine; why did you try to do it again?" He has no words; she sees his face is blank. She sighs as she says, "I'll answer it for you. It's because apparently, everything isn't fine Jayson! So every time you feel like you're losing control of me, you're going to do something to sabotage me? How is that love? I want to know if the shoe was on the other foot, would you be over it already?"

He replies, "I am not saying you have to be over it Ellie; I am just saying that we can move past this, and we don't have to let it linger." She scoffs as she says, "Jayson, you're the issue here not the situation; you caused this mess. We can only move through this to get to the next time that is undoubtedly around the corner, when you get scared of me leaving again." He feels like she's mocking him and begins to get upset; this isn't going the way he thought it would, and he doesn't have a plan b.

She sees his anger rising; she knows he thought this would be an easy fix, and she's not sure what to think about how he thought this would go. Did he really think she would lie down and take this without a challenge, or is it that he thought he'd be able to sweet talk his way through it. As if he'd get her a rose and play up the family man angle so she'd give in, give him sex, and all is well. He sees her in thought and asks. "What are you thinking Ellie?"

She responds, "I am thinking allot of things Jayson; but I just have one question for you. Why did you choose me to be your wife when you knew I wouldn't subscribe to the mentality you have?" He replies, "Ellie I chose you because I love you and you also said you wanted kids, and to be home with them. So I thought we were on the same page."

She responds, "But I didn't say that I wanted to be home forever Jayson; I said I'd be home initially. We then talked about me returning to work and you never once said you didn't want me to do it. You gave me words of support, when you really had other plans. Do you see how deceptive and heartless that is?" He feels her pain; he knows he's hurt her deep, he didn't mean to do it. But she is not letting this go, and he has no come back for it.

He takes a breath as he says, "Ellie I will do anything to make this right; I am beyond sorry for hurting you baby. I know I was wrong, and if you give me another chance I will fix this. We can fix this babe; I know you still love me and want me, just don't give up on us." She hears his cry of hope to work on things, and she feels that maybe she should try. But before they can move forward she has one other question. "When I asked you to have another baby after Jaylen; why were you hesitant?" He replies, "Because I knew how hard carrying Jaylen was on you, and I didn't want you to go through that again." After he answers her question, he realizes how ironic his response was, given her catching him tampering with the condoms. Just as he feared he'd made the situation worse. He sees the storm rising again as she says, "So what changed from then to now?"

He sighs as he replies, "Then you weren't working, and now you are working." She's annoyed at his logic; but she is happy he is being honest. She does love him and she wants her family to work, but she also has to deal with the betrayal factor, the pain runs deep. Another question comes to mind; she asks, "What about you working in the field without telling me?"

He sighs as he says, "I love being in the field Ellie; I am a firefighter, I am not a desk guy. Doing that desk job was killing me." She asks, "So why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?" He replies, "Ellie, you would've been dead set against it, and you know it." She replies, "That's true. But how is doing it without telling me a better option?"

He replies, "I needed to do it for me Ellie, and I didn't think you'd understand; I get your mad, but I needed this." She shakes her head, and puts her head in her hands. He sees her frustration and says, "See, you don't understand. That's why I didn't tell you."

She is so aggravated right now, she can barely see straight; but she remains calm, as she says, "It doesn't matter if you thought I'd be mad or happy Jayson; the bottom line is, you should've told me. I think it's freaking bananas, that you have the audacity to talk to be about trust and honesty. But yet, I told you the truth about my feelings for Marcus upfront, and I found out about you working in the field, on my own. How the hell does that make sense?" He has to admit her response is on point; he doesn't have an answer for her. He just says, "I just love you so much Ellie, and I am scared to lose you."

He watches her face, as she says, "Jayson, I love you too; that's not the issue here. What is the issue, is whether you and I can get the trust back, we need for this marriage to work. Because right now, neither one of us trusts the other, and that cannot last, if we are going to stay married." He replies, "I agree; we both have work to do here to fix this, and I will do whatever it takes Ellie."

She feels his words; they touch her heart. It's the first time she's felt anything for him since their argument. He takes her hand and she allows him to hold it; but when he leans in to kiss her she stops him. She says, "Jayson I am willing to work on things; but I can't be intimate with you." Her words affect him; she can see it in his eyes. He responds in a disappointed tone, as he says, "Okay, so what do we do?" She replies, "You can sleep in the spare bedroom if you like."


	368. Chapter 368

She sees him getting upset; she knows he doesn't like the idea at all. She's waiting for his response; "Ellie come on. You're kicking me out of the bedroom?" She replies, "I am just trying to make it easier for both of us; if you're sleeping next to me you're going to want sex. I just can't give you that right now." He replies, "I am going to want sex from you regardless of where I sleep. Ellie this suggestion doesn't make any sense."

She's now back to being annoyed with him as she responds; "it makes sense to me Jayson and if you think about it more. I am sure you'll see my point." He asks, "What about the kids; what will they think?" She replies, "We will come up with something; but it won't be a problem. They are too young to know the details of the situation anyway."

He doesn't want to agree with her; but he has to relent, he knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on here. He says, "How ironic is it that you want me to move out of the bedroom on Valentine's Day?" His response pisses her off even more as she replies, "Jayson this has nothing to do with the time of year it is; don't trivialize the situation as if this is anyone else's fault but yours." Her response quickly reminds him about the seriousness of the situation. He's putting his feet in his mouth one by one, and decides to stop, before he makes matters any worse.

He says, "I am going to stop talking because I can't seem to say the right thing here without upsetting you." She sighs as she says, "I think that's best; I am going to go. I have studio time today and a meeting. So I will drop Jaylen off and pick her up on the way back." He replies, "Okay" as they stand up. They are still looking at each other; he touches her face and she smiles at him. He replies, "I love you Ellie."

She responds, "I love you too." She finishes dressing and does her make-up. When she comes back into the living room he's holding Jaylen. When she walks into the living room fully made up and dressed he says, "Wow, you look gorgeous!" She replies, "Thank you. I am meeting a new client today after my studio session."

He replies, "Is it a male or female artist?" She looks at him and like a light bulb coming on he realizes how his comment sounds. He quickly says, "Don't answer that; I'm sorry." She shakes her head and sighs, as she takes Jaylen from him, and says, "Have a good day Jayson." He replies, "Have a good day Ellie." They share a quick kiss before she leaves.

After dropping off her daughter, she heads to work. As she drives she's in thought. She wonders how she can get him to see that trying to justify his actions when he's dead wrong negates the purpose of apologizing. Her thoughts are broken by her phone ringing.

She hits the button on the steering wheel to answer. "Morning sissy," She says. She hears "Morning sissy; how are you?" Ellie smiles as she says, "I am doing well sissy; how's your day going so far?" Liv responds, "It's good; I've had to handle several people so far this morning, and I'm just warming up. How are you feeling?" She replies, "I am feeling good; I woke up rested, and I had a talk with Jayson." Liv responds, "Wow already?"

She explains the situation and their conversation and Liv listens patiently. She's glad they actually had a conversation and have decided to continue counselling. It's evident they have some real issues to face; his logic is beyond ridiculous, but at least he's admitting fault and taking responsibility for his actions, which is a start. "I am glad you're going to therapy sissy, and I hope it helps." Ellie replies, "Me too Liv; he says he will try anything to fix this, so we shall see if that holds true." Liv agrees the test is coming for sure for both of them.

Liv surprisingly says, "I talked to mama this morning." She replies, "Really why?" She responds, "She wanted my opinion on some bedding she was buying. Who goes shopping for linen early in the morning?" Ellie replies, "You know mama loves any reason to shop and can do it 24 hours a day." They both laugh at their mother's affinity for shopping.

Liv says, "That is true; we talked for a bit this morning. I am surprised she got daddy, grandma, and grandpa out there with her so early." Ellie responds, "I think she did it, so Jayson and I could talk; he was there before they left." Liv agrees that sounds like something their mother would do. She's always helping them, even when they don't ask.

Ellie asks, "So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" She responds, "Fitz and I are going to skype for a bit, and then I am going to have some cake and ice cream, and go to bed after I snuggle with my three Valentines, for a little while." Ellie replies, "Sounds like a plan, getting freaky via skype huh?" Liv responds, "I don't kiss and tell." They laugh at her remark; but Liv notices the time, as she says, "Hey sissy, I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes, and I need to prepare. But I will check in with you later."

Ellie replies, "Okay sissy; you have a good day, and happy Valentine's Day to you." She replies, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too sissy." Ellie pulls up to her work place, and takes a breath before getting out of the car. She has to prepare to leave her personal life at the door, so she can do her best job while at work, she puts her game face on.

The day goes by quickly and it's a major success. She lands a new client for herself, and is asked to work with a new artist signed through the New York office. However, she will need to fly to New York to work with her; she's in the middle of recording, and her album deadline is several weeks out. But the label is concerned she will not be done in time, and the record executives are not impressed with the artist's current vocal coach's work. However, they are very excited about pairing her with Ellie, given the quality results she's produced with other artists as of late. They are confident she can bring out the best in the young artist.

She finds out the details of the task and agrees to it, she will only have to be in New York for a few days, and it may be a few weeks before she actually as to go there. So she figures it's no big deal; she accepts the offer, knowing that a conversation will need to take place between her and Jayson. However, she can't allow that to deter her from taking advantage of this opportunity.


	369. Chapter 369

She knows that if she does well with this artist, things will only get better for her. The more she thinks about it the more excited she gets. She heads home after picking up Jaylen; she decides not to bring up the project right now. They will have time to discuss it later.

When she gets home everyone is there, and she is greeted heartily, as Jayson takes Jaylen out of her arms. She chats with her mother and grandmother about their day. They talk about all the great deals they got shopping, and tell her they have beds coming as well as other furniture. So they will start packing tomorrow, to move over to the house by the end of the weekend. Her mother also tells her she will need to travel back to New York; she has some things there she needs to have packed up and shipped to LA.

Ellie thinks for a moment; perhaps her trip to New York could be masked as a way to help her mother. That way she wouldn't have to disclose her working on a project at all, and Jayson wouldn't be worried about her running into Marcus. Needing to think it out a bit more she still remains quiet about the project. She just mentions her success in the studio today, and landing a new client. For now that's all that needs to be said, she thinks to herself.

After talking for a while her father comes into the kitchen. He says, "Hey ladies you all better start getting ready. Dinner reservations are at 7:00pm, and traffic is sure to be a bear." They look at the time, and can't believe how late it's gotten. As the ladies all scurry to their rooms to get ready, the nanny shows up to pick up the kids, since it's probably going to be a late night out. After kissing and hugging the kids, and seeing them off. Ellie continues to get ready for their night out.

Two hours later, they are all dressed and have arrived at the restaurant; as they are seated, Zoe and Andrew arrive, to be seated with them. The night is wonderfully romantic and special; her grandfather gives a toast to them all, and his lovely wife too. He mentions missing Liv and that he called her to wish her a happy Valentine's Day too. Everyone knows, he and Liv have a bond; they have always been close, and he makes no apologies for it, but often tries to mask it, so Ellie and Zoe don't get jealous. Nonetheless, they cling glasses, and enjoy the conversation and food.

They have a great evening; they laugh and talk, enjoying each other's company as a family, and as couples. As the night draws near the end Ellie, and Zoe go to the powder room. As they touch up their make-up, Ellie converses with Zoe about her day; she divulges the project news to her, in addition to the gist of her and Jayson's conversation.

Zoe is supportive of her sister's hopes and efforts, to work on her marriage; she knows how important her marriage and family are to her, and she agrees she should fight for it, if that's what she wants. She reserves her opinion, because her position is unchanged regarding her staying with Jayson. But it's not her situation to judge, so she gives her support of her sister, because it's what she wants.

Ellie appreciates the support; but knows Zoe is not a fan of her choice. She respects the fact that although they may disagree with each other's choices, they never go against each other, and always support one another to the end. She says to her, "I know you're not happy with me staying with Jayson Zoe; but thanks for being my sister and my friend."

Zoe replies, "You're welcome sissy; I will always have your back." She hugs her as she asks, "Are you going to tell Jayson about the project?" She replies, "I think I should; I wasn't going to. But I don't think it matters anymore." Zoe responds, "I agree sissy; regardless of your reasons for being in New York. He's going to freak out and think Marcus is in the picture anyway. So you may as well tell him, or you'll look guilty, when he does find out." Ellie has to agree, it's pointless to lie to him; so she decides to tell him. But it won't be tonight.

Seeing they have been gone for a while; they decide to get back to the table. When they return, everyone is ready to go. So they head home; but before they leave, Ellie jokes with Zoe that Andrew is the new favorite son in law. Zoe laughs as she says, "You may be right girl. Daddy has never talked to Drew that much. Both he and grandpa were being exceptionally nice to him."

Ellie replies, "Yeah they were; but he's a good guy, and a hero in my book. I think we all will be indebted to him being there for you." Zoe smiles, as she says, "I agree sissy; I am still thanking God for him being there for me too. He's such a blessing." They hug and they walk out of the restaurant arm in arm like they did as young girls. They say goodnight as they disperse going home to enjoy their night of love and romance with their loves.

The last two days have gone by slower than Liv could imagine; but finally it's the day of her appointment, and it's also the day her husband comes home. She got a text early this morning that he'd be home tonight. She is a little disappointed he couldn't make the first doctor's appointment; but she understands, and is prepared to go alone.

Nonetheless their Valentine's Day wasn't a total wash; she knew he had skills, but didn't realize his dirty talk would be one she'd add to her list of favorites. She smiles thinking about their graphic and sexy word play. Just like in person; he left no stone unturned, and her completely satisfied, until she sees him tonight.

As she walks back to her bedroom post workout she showers, and pumps. When she's done she dresses and takes the milk with her to the nursery, and refrigerates it. She spends time with the kids feeding them, changing them, and playing with them. They are truly her joy; she kisses them and holds them. She tells them their daddy is coming home today. She swears they understand her and smile extra bright when they hear the news. Their grins warm her heart, and she can't wait to play with them with Fitz by her side.


	370. Chapter 370

They are more alert now; their eyes shine and their lifting their heads in their cribs. She also notices how big they are; she's certain they all have doubled their weight since birth. Gerry may have tripled his; according to Marta he's a big eater. He's already taking full nine ounce bottles in each feeding, while his sisters are up to six. She's proud of her big boy and her girls; she can't believe the perfection that she and Fitz have made.

Her moment alone with the children is broken by the nannies coming in to make sure they are dressed and ready for their appointment. She smiles as they greet her and she greets them in return; she relinquishes her hold on Gerry, and allows him to be dressed. When they are all dressed and ready Liv smiles at them and takes their photo; she sends it to her family as well as Fitz's. She looks at the time and realizes they will be leaving soon.

She returns to the suite to finish dressing, as the nannies get the travel gear and car seats ready for them to go to their appointment. When she enters the suite she notices the bedroom door is closed; but she remembers leaving it open. She figures housekeeping must have come by while she was gone and closed it when they left. But when she walks into the bedroom the best surprise in the world is waiting.

She smiles like a Cheshire cat as she sees the bathroom door open and she hears water running. When she walks in she sees her love in the shower. The steam has the doors fogged; so he can't see her. But she sees his silhouette. She stares for a moment and is taken in by how good he looks. As she moves closer to the shower she starts undressing, and the water stops. To her surprise the shower door opens.

He steps out and sees her; she's in her bra and panties, with her hair pinned up and smiling like a Cheshire cat. He smiles at her as he says, "Hey baby; I was trying to surprise you." He sees tears well up in her eyes; she screams as she runs to him, and jumps in his arms; oh my God baby; I've missed you so much!" She says as she hugs him tight. He smiles as he replies, "I missed you too babe." He feels her excitement and worry combined, as they embrace. He let's her have her moment, she looks up at him when her moment is done, and they share a kiss.

Their kiss begins to heat up and he wants her badly; he grabs her ass and like an easy button her legs open, and she climbs him like a tree. Their kiss breaks as he places her on the counter; she removes her panties and bra, as he reaches for a condom, but she says, "Please baby don't." As she massages him below; he loses focus, and gives in as she slides to the edge of the counter. She kisses him sensually as she slides him inside her.

They both moan taking in her unbelievable wetness and his stiffness. His entry gives them both relief; they moan from the onset and share lustful kisses. He's gripping her tight and thrusting liberally; she's missed this motion, and the position since being pregnant. The power of his thrust is making her wetter and hotter, in addition to him moaning her name.

She feels her climax on the cusp and he's not far behind her; his grip on her body along with the rhythm of his stroke, has her ready to explode any second. She's enjoying him immensely and he's enjoying her; "MMMMHMMM don't stop."

He feels himself barreling down the road to ecstasy and is unable to stop himself. She's squeezing him internally and moaning his name repeatedly. She has him hooked and he has her caught up as well, they grip each other tighter as they kiss deeply and hump like rabbits until euphoria is reached. Their screams of passion fill the air, as he collapses on to her; she leans against the mirror, her eyes half closed.

As he kisses her awaiting for their bodies to recover from orgasm; they hear a knock on the door. Neither one of them want to stop; but they know they have to. Its secret service advising the car is ready. "Damn it!" She says as he lies on top of her. He smiles at her frustration, and says "I know babe; but this is life with kids."

She groans as he steps back and he helps her to her feet. He kisses her lightly on the lips; then says, "To be continued." She replies, "You're damn right!" He laughs at her aggressiveness; as he walks ahead of her, she smacks him on the ass. He looks back at her as he says, "Really Liv?" She responds, with a smile, as he grabs her close and hugs her. They hurriedly wash up and dress; they walk to the awaiting car hand in hand, and smiling.

They head for the doctor's office and arrive in record time; as soon as they pull up, they are whisked into the doctor's office, and into the exam rooms. The babies are examined first; their measurements are taken, and given a well-baby sticker. They are in the highest percentile for growth and development, and Gerry has over achieved. He is almost three times his weight, as Liv predicted, and the girls are just at double their weight. Nonetheless they are all healthy and happy babies.

Fitz marvels at them; they are so beautiful and precious. He's playing with Faith as the nurse redresses her. She's grinning at Fitz showing all of her gums. When Felicia is being dressed he repeats the act; she's grinning just as much, and is quite excited to see her daddy. Liv loves watching their interactions.

Gerry is giddy as well when his turn comes; Liv walks over to be closer to Fitz. He takes her into his arms from behind, as the nurse finishes up with Gerry. However, it's super noticeable how much happier he gets when he sees Liv. The nurse comments, "He smells that milk. He loves his mama." They all laugh, as the nurse hands him to the nanny. The nannies wait with the kids, while Liv goes to get her physical.

Liv knows it's her turn; she's a little nervous about what's next. When Lisa finds out she's been sexually active without protection before her 6 week check-up she's going to be mad at her. As Liv and Fitz go into the exam room; he sees her looking nervous.


	371. Chapter 371

Fitz says, "Hey relax, there's nothing to worry about." Liv replies, "Lisa is going to scold us about being sexually active early." He replies, "Liv, I am sure we aren't the first not to wait until the 6 week check-up. At least we allowed the healing tape to fall off, before we started intercourse. So no worries in that instance; it's just the unprotected sex that may be a concern. But no matter what baby. We will be fine." She loves how he always maintains a calm demeanor. He's her rock. She pulls him close as she says, "Thank you." He replies, "For what?" She responds, "For reminding me that we are always partners in this, and never alone." He responds, "You're welcome my love." They share a kiss, as they continue their walk down the hall.

They hold hands, as they walk into the exam room, she changes into her gown, and they chit cha for a minute as they wait for Lisa. A few moments later there's a knock on the door. They both say "come in." When the door opens its Claudia, the head nurse at the clinic. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant; how are you?" They reply, "Good thank you Claudia." She replies, "Good, glad to hear it. You look fabulous Mrs. Grant. It's hard to believe you just gave birth to triplets 6 weeks ago. Congrats on the weight loss."

Liv smiles as she looks at Fitz, with pride, and then Claudia. She replies, "Thank you. I've been working hard." She responds, "And it shows. Come on, let's get your weight and vitals, then get you ready for your pap smear." She replies, "Yes mam." Liv follows her into the hallway. Her weight is good; she's only ten pounds over her pre baby weight. So she's happy, and her vitals are great.

When her initial check-up is done; Claudia leads her back into the exam room, where Fitz waits.

They go back into the exam room and Fitz asks, "Did you do well?" She replies, "Babe I told you it's not a test." He responds, "I know Liv; but what's the verdict?" Claudia responds, "She is doing exceptionally well; fit as a fiddle." They all smile as Claudia takes out her clip board. She asks, "Will you be staying in here for the exam Mr. Grant?"

He looks at Liv for approval. She replies, "If you want you can stay; it's not very glamorous though." He responds, "Sounds like this is when I make my exit." The ladies laugh as Claudia says, "Good choice Mr. Grant. Trust me there's nothing to see here. It's uncomfortable for everyone."

He smiles as he walks over to Liv; he kisses her on the lips lightly. "I am going to go hang out with the kids until you're done okay?" She replies, "Sounds like a plan. Love you." He replies, "Love you too." After he's gone, Claudia goes through a list of questions about the state of her health. She answers the questions, and all is well until she asks. "Could you be pregnant?" She replies, "It's possible."

Claudia sees some embarrassment on her face, and she says, "No worries Mrs. Grant; it's quite common. We will take blood and urine, before doing you're exam, to make sure you're not pregnant." Liv's anxiety subsides; she's glad she's not being judged. She responds, "Thanks for being so kind." Claudia says, "You're welcome. Please roll up your sleeve, so I can take your blood." After the blood is taken, Liv goes in the bathroom to give a urine sample.

Thirty minutes later they have the results on both tests and she is negative. She smiles with joy that she's not pregnant; dodged that bullet. She thinks to herself. After Claudia relays the good news to her; Lisa comes in right on cue. "Hey there Liv." Liv replies "hello Lisa; how are you?" She replies "I am well thank you very much. You look great, and those babies, my goodness they are gorgeous and healthy."

Liv beams with pride; she loves hearing about the kids. Lisa smiles as she says "you're such a mama. You've got the look." Liv responds, "Thanks." As they share a smile Lisa says "let's get this show on the road." She grabs the chart and sees she's negative for pregnancy. "Couldn't wait the 6 weeks huh?" Liv says, "Unfortunately no." Lisa responds, "Was it unfortunate or was it worth it?" Liv giggles as she says, "Girl so worth it." Lisa laughs as she says, "Then girl don't be sorry. Now climb up on the table."

Liv climbs onto the table and lies back as she gets adjusted on the table; Lisa gloves up and Claudia comes back into the room to assist her. The exam is done within a matter of minutes, and the results are good. No issues; she's all healed and approved for regular workouts. Liv feels great after getting such good news; but makes sure to ask "what about my birth control." Lisa responds "what did you want to do?"

Liv replies, "I want the depo provera shot." Lisa replies, "Okay that's fine I can administer that today." Liv smiles as she says "good I am ready for it." Lisa smiles as she says, "Yes mam." After receiving the shot; Liv is all set. She and Lisa agree to do lunch soon; she dresses, and meets Fitz and the kids.

The drive back home takes longer than normal due to traffic. She cuddles up into Fitz's arms; she's in heaven. "I missed this." He looks down at her as he kisses her lips as he says "me too." Their time of just being together is what they both love the most. As they love on each other they look at their babies strapped in their car seats. They are sleeping and look like angels. "Look at our babies Fitz." He responds, "I see them baby; they've gotten so big already." She agrees they are growing fast. They both stare at them as he holds her.

He's sure all is well with her. But he verifies, by asking, "So everything went well with your check up right?" She replies, "Yeah it was fine; I am all healed up." He smiles at her as he asks, "And what about your birth control?" She replies, "I got my shot, and I am ready for action." He responds, "That's good to know; because there's going to be allot of that over the next 24 hours." She giggles, as they share a kiss, and enjoy their ride home.

After they get inside and unload the kids; Fitz wants to spend time with her and the kids. So they bring the babies into their room, they lay the babies down on the bed, and watch them continue to sleep, as she and Fitz cuddle lying next to them. As he kisses on her neck, during snuggle time; the house phone rings. He groans and doesn't move at first. She taps him as she says, "Go ahead and answer babe." He looks at her with annoyance in his eyes; she cups his face as she says, "it's fine babe."

He answers the phone; it's Cyrus. He's needed in the Oval; they have a situation unfolding in Syria they need to discuss. He tells Cyrus he is on his way. Liv sees him stand up and turn toward her; he's so disappointed. She smiles at him as she opens her arms still lying down; he lies atop her to hug her. "I'm sorry babe." She replies "Fitz it's okay; stop apologizing. This is going to happen more times than not. We will figure it out."

He loves how understanding and supportive she is. He responds "okay I will make it up to you all night okay?" She responds, "I am holding you to that Mr. President." He grins as he says, "Good because I aim to please, again, and again." She feels him between her legs as he massages her breast. She moans as she says, "You'd better go now; or you won't make it." He smiles as he says, "okay; love you." She responds, "Love you too." After a sensual kiss with deep tongue, he gets up leaving her smiling, as she says, "Hurry back," and he replies, "I will babe."


	372. Chapter 372

As she lies on the bed all revved up and nowhere to go; she sees her baby boy is awake. He's grinning at her; she smiles back at him, and she picks him up. As she holds her precious baby; she thinks about how blessed she is, and how happy she is to have everything she's ever wanted. She wishes everyone was as happy as she is; her thoughts go to Ellie. She wonders how the Valentine's Day bash went with the family.

She can't imagine how she is feeling; it's crazy to think how quickly their marriage faced such adversity, and how fast it's crumbling. She wishes her sister the best; but in her heart of hearts, she simply doesn't think she could hold on the way she is. The betrayal, the lies, the rudeness, and the disrespect are all too real for her to comprehend; that's not love. Zoe was right; maybe cutting her losses is the better choice.

Liv shutters at the thought of what her father and grandfather are going to say about it. But in the end it's not her situation; she's just prayerful that everything works out for the best. But her gut tells her there's allot more to come with this situation.

It's bright and early as Ellie slips on her shoes to go pick up the kids from the nanny. As she gets ready to walk out the door she smiles at her sleeping husband; what a difference a day makes. When they got back last night; they had the most honest conversation ever, and it really settled her fears. She felt close to him again and loved; she feels the trust coming back, because she loves him so much. Maybe it was Valentine's Day that did it; or maybe she's starting to move through her anger and fears about him, and his motives.

Regardless she feels like his efforts and hers deserve some type of reward; so she thinks about them taking a trip together soon. Just the two of them to aid them in reconnecting. As she prepares to leave she notices her phone is on one cell. She hears Jayson in her head telling her not to leave the house without her phone being charged in case something happens. So she grabs his phone, thinking she'll be back soon, so it shouldn't be a problem.

She notices the house is still quiet; maybe the love train stopped at every room last night, she thinks to herself. Then the thought makes her shake her head; she recalls Zoe's question about their grandparents. A thought she doesn't want stuck in her head at all; it's just too much. But as she looks down the hall; she remembers, her parents are already partially moved. She recalls her father mentioning them getting up early today to get the house situated. She takes a breath as she thinks to herself, it's going to be good to have their house back. Especially, now with she and Jayson working on their marriage.

As she goes into the garage, she decides to take Jayson's car; she knows hers is low on gas, and she doesn't feel like filling up right now. While driving down the road his phone rings, and she hears the voice announce caller id through the speakers; thanks to the blue tooth. When she hears the name, she gets an instant attitude. Her annoyance only intensifies when the caller hangs up and then calls back again. She's tempted to answer; but decides against it.

However, that call goes to voicemail and a message is left. She's curious about the call; but still doesn't bother checking the message. On her way to the nanny she remembers she needs some things from the store; so she stops. After grabbing a few items she makes it to the car and when she takes the phone out of her pocket she sees three missed calls from Jayson.

She calls him back and he answers, "Hey Ellie; did you take my phone?" She replies, "Well good morning to you too. Yeah I took it because mine wasn't charged. But I am on my way back; I am just picking up the kids." He replies, "Oh okay uhm just hurry back; I am on call again okay?" She responds, "Okay, I will see you in a bit." He replies, "Okay love you." She says, "I love you too."

When she hangs up she feels like something strange is going on. His behavior was off; he sounded nervous. On top of that he's never been on call twice in a week. The sound of text messages coming through break her thoughts. She swipes the phone and sees the message indicator; she succumbs to the temptation and clicks the envelope.

What she reads and sees as she looks at the video attachment is a game changer of mass proportions. Now she understands his odd behavior; she puts away the phone, and pulls off to pick up the kids. As she drives the phone rings again; he's calling her again, but this time she doesn't answer. She can't answer right now.

Liv's thoughts of Ellie are broken by her phone ringing; she sees the number and answers. She says, "Hey Harrison; what's up?" He replies, "Hey Liv; I am calling you because we have a problem." Liv responds, "What's going on?" His response, makes her sit up straight, and say, "What? How is that possible?" He explains, but she really isn't listening. She's thinking about how Fitz will react, and how she will tell him. If it isn't one thing it's another she thinks. While listening to Harrison, she puts on her fixer hat, and begins to think about a solution.

Thank you again for continuing to follow my fan fiction tale; it's grown significantly, and I appreciate you all for hanging on. Please continue to share, comment, and favorite this story. I appreciate your support.

In the next installment we find out what Liv is going to be handling, and how it pertains to Fitz. We also find out what Ellie saw on Jayson's phone, and if they manage to get past their issues to save their marriage. Also we learn how Papa Pope feels about what's going on in their marriage. Additionally, we see if Fitz does the right thing like Liv claims he will, where the Senate majority race is concerned. All of this and more will be addressed in the next installment of the candidate.


	373. Chapter 373

Liv finishes her call with Harrison; when she hangs up she sits in thought for a moment. She thought this situation was handled; he promised he would honor the non-disclosure agreement and walk away quietly. But losing his job and the respect of his family over his betraying actions clearly changed his mind.

Did he really think he was going to successfully sneak attack her in DC? She would've never thought he was that stupid. It was her town even before she became first lady, and nothing has changed. She was being kind before, and now she's kind of regretting not letting Huck finish him off.

She's thinking about her next move; she doesn't want to do anything that will spark attention. So her approach has to be low key here, which is one downfall of being the first lady. She needs to come up with a response to Stephen's insane request; she refuses to contend with blackmail, it's not something she's willing to do.

The more she thinks about it; the more she sees that she has to go at him with guns blazing. But she knows if she does that, she probably can't keep it out of the press. Additionally, she wants to hear from the man himself what his actual plans are before implementing an attack plan of her own.

Harrison and Huck have already started digging up information to put together a kill folder; despite knowing what he's up to, she doesn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. They know to keep what they are doing quiet; she doesn't want too many people knowing, and she knows they are like vaults. So she's not worried about any leaks, she's just waiting on their call back. She debates on whether to tell Fitz now or to wait until she has all the information.

Her attention is broken by the whimpers of Gerry; she almost forgot she was holding him. He's obviously hungry, he's turning toward her breast and smacking his lips. Instead of getting up to get him a bottle; she gives it to him right from the source. Once he starts to feed he quiets down quickly; she loves how he stretches out his legs when he eats, he truly enjoys eating, and she enjoys watching him. Feeding her son is a welcomed distraction from the brewing situation, so she forgets about everything else, and focuses on her little one for now.

As she nurses him, she watches as her two little ladies begin to move around; she knows they will be awake soon. So as she feeds Gerry she calls down to the nursery, so two of the nannies can come get the girls. Her instincts pay off because by the time they get there, the girls are wide awake, and Faith has started off the duet of hunger or wet cries, with her sister about to join her.

Marta and Jenna both come into the suite to take the little ones, Liv tells them they probably need changing and feeding, and she will bring Gerry to the nursery once he's done feeding. They bid her request, and leave her to finish feeding her son.

Once he's done she burps him, changes him, and plays with him for a bit. She loves his toothless smile, it's the sweetest thing she's ever seen, and brings her great pleasure. He looks exactly like his father only darker. "You are going to be quite the looker aren't you mama's little man?" He grins in response and it warms her heart. She snaps a picture of him with her phone.

As she continues to shower him with kisses and love, her phone rings. She sees it's her mother; she instantly remembers, she was supposed to call her to discuss the options for the wall color in the kitchen. As she prepares to take Gerry to the nursery she answers the phone. "Hey mama sorry I forgot to call you."

Her mother replies "hey Livy baby; that's okay, I know you're busy. Did you have a chance to look at the colors?" Liv pulls up the email on her IPAD while talking to her. She looks at the colors more intensely and says "yes I think the red orchid is pretty. and will blend well with the mocha frost in the living room."

Her mother looks at the swatches, and looking at the colors side by side she has to agree. Her grandmother comes over looking at the comparison, and says "didn't I tell you the same thing Evelyn?" Liv hears her grandmother somewhat scolding her mother, and she thinks it's hilarious. They fight like mother and daughter; Evelyn replies "I know you did Barbara, but I wanted another opinion that's all."

Liv smiles as she says "are you two okay? I am too far away to play referee." They both laugh; her grandmother hearing her since Evelyn has the phone on speaker. While on the phone Liv hands Gerry to the nanny and walks back into the hall toward their suite. "We are fine" says her mother. Barbara agrees "yes we are good; thanks for your input peanut." Liv replies "you are both very welcome; when will the painting be done?"

Evelyn says "the painters will be here tomorrow; then the living room and kitchen furniture will arrive on Monday. We already have the beds set up in all the rooms, and the den is set up too. Your daddy and grandpa are at the store now getting new TV's, and the cable is already set up."

Liv is impressed they have everything in place so quickly; but leave it to her mother, she can organize anything in the blink of an eye, and not miss one detail. She hears the joy in her mother's voice; she's happy that her mother is so excited about the move and is enjoying the experience.

"That's good mama; it sounds like you all are just about settled." Evelyn says "yeah we are; we packed up our clothes from Ellie's this morning, and the movers will be here tomorrow. I have a few pieces coming from New York. You know I had to have my dining room set and all of my kitchen items delivered." Barbara replies "when she says her kitchen items Peanut she means the whole damn kitchen too."

Liv cracks up as her mother says "really Barbara cursing, and on a Sunday." Her grandmother replies "I'm old the Lord is used to me slipping up every now and again. Plus it's your fault we didn't make it to church this morning." Liv shakes her head listening to these two go back and forth; she could do it all day, they are extremely entertaining. Liv responds "did you really need all of those things mama?"

She replies "yeah I did Liv; I have to have my pots and pans Liv, you know how I am." Liv replies "yes mama I do. I wanted to ask you also; did you need any help with the moving expenses?" Her mother smiles as she says "no Livy we don't; your father and I have the cost covered, but thank you for offering."


	374. Chapter 374

Liv responds, "You're welcome mama; but you know it's no trouble right? I added you onto my black card account for a reason. So don't be afraid to use it." Evelyn appreciates her daughter's generosity; but she doesn't like taking money from her kids. It feels odd to her. However, to make Liv feel better she says, "I know Livy, and if it will make you feel better. I will use the card to help finish furnishing the house, okay?" Liv smiles as she says, "Okay mama, sounds like a plan."

Out of the blue her grandmother asks, "Hey Livy did Fitz make it back in time for Valentine's Day?" She replies, "No grandma he didn't, but we spent it together via skype. So it was still good. Plus, I had the kids as my valentines." They both smile at her statement; Evelyn says, "That's sweet Livy; how are the little ones doing today?"

Liv grins as she says, "They are fabulous; we just came back from the doctor's visit, for our 6 week check-up. Gerry has tripled his weight and the girls have doubled theirs, they are all healthy and thriving, and I am good to go as well." Barbara says, "Well that's good; I'm sure Fitz is excited about you being ready for action." Her mother chimes in as she says, "He probably is excited; but it's not like they waited."

Liv again shakes her head at them; together they are a riot. She says, "Funny ladies; but yes, he is happy we are all healthy." Her mother asks, "Did he get back in time to go with you?" She responds, "Yeah he surprised me and showed up, just before we were about to leave."

Both Evelyn and Barbara love the way he loves her; it's special. Barbara says, "That's good Peanut, I am happy he made it." Liv replies, "Me too grandma. Hey how was Valentine's Day for you all?" Evelyn replies, "It was great; we had dinner, great conversation, and awesome company. Everyone was on their best behavior, and despite your father knowing about Jayson and Ellie's woes, it all went well."

Liv is happy to hear it, but asks, "So you told him everything about their situation mama?" She replies, "Unfortunately yes Liv; I had to. It was eating me up inside, and he sensed something was wrong anyway; but I give him kudos, he didn't say I told you so, he remained cordial and polite regardless of how upset he was about his actions."

Barbara says, "Yeah he did well; however, Ray was harder to contain. We relied on the wine at dinner to keep him quiet." They all laugh, knowing that has always been Barbara's motive when it comes to telling Raymond anything bad.

Alcohol relaxes him and helps keep his temper in check. Barbara also reminded him it was not his affair to metal in; its Ellie and Jayson's marriage, and they need to figure things out for themselves. He understood that, so he left it alone.

Liv asks, "How were Zoe and Drew?" Evelyn replies, "Wonderful as always Liv; I swear the way that man looks at Zoe, is so reminiscent of watching you and Fitz. He absolutely loves and adores her, and she feels the same about him." Barbara says, "Child he is surely a favorite of Ronnie's lately; they were best buds all night long."

Evelyn agrees, as she says, "Yeah, they were chatty weren't they?" Liv says, "I am sure him being there for Zoe has helped his case allot." Evelyn and Barbara both agree; he's the favorite son-in-law for sure now, and rightfully so. Barbara says, "I am surprised your sisters haven't called to talk to you about it yet." Liv replies, "I am sure they are probably still recovering from it; if it was as nice as you say Nana."

The women share a laugh of agreement; they know what it's like to have a love hang over. Evelyn says, "True Livy; even Ellie and Jayson looked to be having a good time. Who knows maybe it helped rekindle something, and get them to want to work things out. When we left this morning, they were still in bed, and the kids stayed overnight with the nanny." They all agree; sometimes it just takes a good time together to remind you of what's important, and make you want to work on things to salvage a relationship.

Liv asks, "Is anyone coming to help get the house in order?" Barbara says, "Yeah Drew and Zoe are coming over; they should be here soon. Ellie and Jayson said they would come too, once they get up. So we should be completely set up by the end of the day." Liv replies, "That's good grandma; well I am about to go get some food. My belly is growling. So you ladies take care, and tell my sisters to call me when they get a minute." Evelyn replies, "Okay Livy." Both Evelyn and Barbara say, "Bye Livy love you." Liv responds, "Bye love you both too."

Liv sits back on the couch in the living suite and turns on the television; she watches Fox news and listens to the commentary about the administration. She thinks to herself; they've only been in office 90 days, it's too early to be upset about anything.

However, just like with anything, people will find a reason to be upset about something. One gentlemen stated he felt Fitz was too involved in supporting the First Lady's causes. He said he was a champion of her causes; but not paying enough attention to his own issues. Only in politics can a husband be bashed for supporting his spouse in regard to charitable causes and public awareness issues.

Liv listens to the other newscasters, and gets a different appeal from them; they seem to be more down the middle in their comments, verses right or left. They both applaud Fitz's work in women's health and the support of women's causes like the "run like a girl" campaign, designed to uplift girls in this country building their self-esteem, and giving them purpose.

However, they question what will be his play in the Senate majority race; the majority wants him to pick Mumford or Rollins. Liv knows they are the front runners and Edison is in the middle of the pack. She thinks back on her conversation with Cyrus; she agrees based on their platform Edison would be the best pick, but honestly Mumford could be a safer bet.

There are no ties beyond politics with Mumford, and he's a good Senator, with a clean record. She finds herself weighing the pros and cons between Edison and Mumford thoroughly, before she reminds herself that she wouldn't get involved unless he asks her opinion. "Damn this is going to be harder than I thought," she says to herself. Regardless, she decides to change the channel to something else to get politics out of her head.


	375. Chapter 375

She finds one of her favorite shows, "Big Bang Theory," on TV and watches it. But her mind quickly drifts to Ellie; she feels her. That doesn't happen unless something is awry. She grabs the phone and calls her number; but there's no answer.

She calls the house phone and Jayson answers. She says, "Hey Jayson, is Ellie up?" He replies, "Hey Liv; yeah she's up, but she's at the store, and also picking up the kids. I am waiting for her to get back." His voice sounds shaky, like he's upset or nervous. She replies, "I have been calling her cell phone, but she hasn't answered." He responds, "She has my phone because hers wasn't charged when she left; hers is here on the charger."

Giving into her urge to find out more, she asks, "Jayson is everything okay?" Her question catches him off guard; but he responds, "Yeah why do you ask?" She says, "Just checking; you sound distracted." He covers by saying, "oh I'm sorry I am playing the video game while talking to you." She doesn't believe him; but if that's his story, she's going to let it ride. She replies, "Okay, well tell her to call me when she gets back, okay?" He responds, "Okay, I will."

When their call ends, Liv feels even more anxious about Ellie; what's going on she thinks to herself. She calls Zoe, but the call goes to voice mail; she leaves her a message, thinking if anyone can get to her it's Zoe. She's now consumed with worry, and hopeful she will hear from her sisters soon; she doesn't like this feeling. The last time she felt it this strong Ellie had attempted suicide.

She doesn't want to call her mother; she doesn't want to worry her unnecessarily. But she knows something is wrong; she drops to her knees in prayer. She needs to find a way to calm herself, and she needs to know her sister is okay. She prays deeply and intensely for her sister, wishing that all is well.

After talking to Liv, Jayson suspects something has gone wrong; his thoughts are confirmed when the house phone rings. It's his sister Carole, he instantly knows if she's calling the house phone that things are worse than he could ever dream. He answers, "Hello." Carole says, "Why is your cell phone off?" He replies, "What do you mean?" She responds, "I called your phone and it keeps going to voice mail." He yells, "Fuck!" Taken off guard she asks, "What's wrong?" He sighs as he says, "Ellie has my phone, and I haven't gotten rid of the messages from Janise yet."

The phone gets silent, as Carole asks, "Wait she has your cell phone?" He replies, "Yeah she does." Carole says, "Oh damn, that's not good." Suddenly, he hears a different voice say, "Jayson are you saying she's in possession of the phone right now?" He replies, "Yes I am Janise; why what did you do?" She replies, "I sent you a video of us, and one of me, as well as some text messages."

He now understands why Ellie hasn't come back yet; she's somewhere upset, and isn't coming home any time soon. He yells, "Damn it; I told you it was over Janise! That was a mistake!" She replies, "Each time was a mistake huh Jayson? Come on. You know you don't mean what you're saying. Maybe it's time the truth came out anyway. Clearly, you prefer me over her. "Feeling like he is getting nowhere fast, and realizing how serious this situation is, given Ellie's mental state. He gives up. He says, "The truth is, it's not all that. I was desperate for affection, confused, drunk, and angry. There's nothing between us Janise, so stop calling me; I gotta go!" After hanging up on her, he now has to figure out what to do.

He calls his phone again; but the phone just rings, with no answer. Apparently, she saw Carole's number and forced the call to go to voicemail, he thinks to himself. Now she's probably on the phone with someone; he's hopeful she is okay. The thought of something worse happening to her because of him is unbearable. He knows he's screwed as far as his marriage is concerned; but in this moment he's extremely concerned about her.

She's somewhere upset, with their kids in the car because of a stupid mistake he made. He grabs the keys to her car, and her cell phone since it's charged, and goes to look for her. He can't wait anymore.

Thoroughly upset and unable to drive any further; Ellie is out of her mind, and crying hysterically. She manages to call the babysitter, and ask for her to keep the kids a bit longer without breaking down, but now her tears are flowing; especially since Carole has called twice, and Janise has called twice more since the first two calls.

No doubt she's looking for his response to her text messages and videos. She's tearful and angry. She feels herself getting sick. She pulls into the parking lot of a gas station, she runs into the bathroom and vomits. When she finishes she rinses her mouth out, and tries to pull it together, but she can't. She starts to cry again, she's shaking and enraged. She knows she needs help; so she makes a call.

As Zoe and Andrew exit the freeway heading to her mother's house; her phone rings. She sees its Jayson's number, and answers reluctantly, "Good morning Jayson." However, the reply is a full on familiar cry, with a scream; "Zoe help me!"

Zoe sits up straight as she says, "Ellie, what's wrong?" She hears the pain and desperation in her voice, as she continues to cry. "Ellie honey I can't understand you. Where are you sissy?" Drew looks on in fear and concern, unsure of what's going on or what to do.

Ellie is still so tearful she can hardly speak. But she manages to say, "I'm in the bathroom at BP at the corner of my neighborhood." Zoe says, "Okay sissy hold on for me. I am on my way okay?" She tells Drew where to go, and wonders about her sister's wellbeing, so she asks; "sissy have you taken anything?" She replies, "No I didn't; I swear! But please get here sissy. I need you!"

Zoe replies, "Good sissy; I believe you. I'm coming; just hold on for me." Ellie replies, "Okay, please hurry Zoe, I need you. I don't know what to do." Zoe responds, "It's going to be okay sissy; I promise. Just stay calm for me." She sounds terrible; it's breaking her heart to hear her this way. She doesn't know what is going on, but whatever it is she knows it's major.

They arrive at the gas station. Before the car is officially stopped Zoe jumps out the car running inside, leaving Drew in the car. She runs inside, still on the phone with Ellie. She says into the phone, "I'm here sissy; open the door." Ellie looks up as she is now sitting on the floor. She gets up and opens the door; she sees her sister, and falls into her arms. Zoe hugs her and comforts her, as she lets her cry. Drew comes up behind Zoe. He watches as Zoe comforts Ellie. Zoe says, "I got you sissy; I'm here."


	376. Chapter 376

She lets her cry it out, and when she calms down a worker comes over to check on them. She hands Ellie some tissues and a bottle of water, and Drew, Ellie, and Zoe go outside. When they get outside Zoe asks, "Ellie where's your car?"

She replies, "It's at home. I have Jayson's car, that bastard!" Right away Zoe knows its Jayson related; she maintains her cool as she looks at Drew and he mouths keep calm. She nods as Drew asks, "Where did you park Ellie?" She looks around and they finally find the car; the door is open, and the car is running. A testament to how distraught she was when she pulled up.

Ellie and Zoe go sit on a bench while Drew goes to secure the car and get the keys. When he returns to them he hears Zoe ask, "Can you tell me what's going on sissy?" She sees the pain in her sister's eyes as she struggles to get it out. She's hurting greatly; it tears her up watching her and hearing her tell the story.

When she finishes both Zoe and Drew are in shock; Zoe says, "That sorry son of a bitch! Where is he right now?" She replies, "At home waiting for me. I was supposed to pick up the kids and go back home." Drew replies, "Well there's been a change in plans; you're not going back to that house alone, or in this condition Ellie."

Zoe replies, "I agree; where are the kids Ellie?" She responds, "They are still at the baby sitters I called and asked her to keep them for a while longer." Zoe says, "Okay good; we will go pick them up, and then go to mom and dads." Ellie says, "Oh God daddy is going to go crazy; I can't handle that sissy." Zoe says, "Sissy he will be fine; initially he will be angry, but he will calm down. Right now we need to get you settled down."

Ellie agrees to the plan; Zoe drives with her, as Drew follows them to pick up the kids. The kids get in the car with Drew; Ellie doesn't want them to see her in this state. While they are in route to their mother's house the phone rings. It's Liv; Ellie picks up. She says, "Hey sissy." Liv knows off the bat something isn't right. "Ellie what's wrong; are you okay? Please talk to me."

She hears the worry in her sister's voice. Zoe says, "She's good Livy, I am with her; I got her." Liv says, "Thank you; thank you Jesus!" Liv takes a moment to breathe. Ellie says, "I am okay now sissy; I was going to call you. But I needed to calm down first, I didn't want to worry you. I knew there was nothing you could do." Liv hears her; she sounds shaky, like she's been crying hard.

Liv says, "That's okay sissy; I am just glad you are okay. I got that feeling, and I had to hear your voice." Ellie says, "it's okay sissy I am okay; Zoe and Drew are taking me to mama's right now." Liv says, "Okay good. Can you tell me what's going on?" Ellie takes a breath, and before she can say anything, Zoe says, "That bastard is cheating on her with Janise Liv!"

Ellie looks at Zoe and she says, "Sorry sissy; I had to say it." In this moment Ellie is happy the kids are riding with Drew. She breathes deeply, as she hears Liv's response. "Oh my God; are you sure?"

Ellie says, "Yes Liv, she sent him two videos, one of her masturbating, and one of them together. In addition to some dirty text messages." Liv is beyond shocked at what she's hearing; but now his behavior earlier makes sense. "That's why he sounded so distracted when I spoke to him earlier." Zoe says, "You spoke to him Livy."

She replies, "Yeah I was looking for Ellie and called her phone, but there was no answer. So I called the house phone. He said you were out getting the kids." Ellie says, "Yeah I was until I got those text messages from her. I can't believe he did this shit to me. He raked me over the coals about a damn kiss, but he's fucking somebody else! What the hell is that about?" Zoe says, "I told you those who are quick to suspect you are doing wrong, are the ones that are guilty most of the time." Ellie says, "You were right sissy; daddy was right too. I really screwed up."

Liv responds, "Stop it Ellie; there is no way this is your fault. You acted honorably and approached your situation with the best intentions; he however, went in a different direction. This is all on him; do you hear me?" Ellie nods as she says, "Yes, I hear you sissy. Thank you."

Liv responds, "You're welcome." So what's going on now?" Zoe says, "We're turning onto mom and dad's street now. I am going to get her settled down; then we will go from there." Liv likes the plan but says, "You're not going back to that house tonight by yourself sissy."

Ellie replies, "I know, Drew already told me that sissy." Liv says, "Good, I am glad he's there." Ellie replies, "Yeah, hey we are pulling up to the house now sissy; it looks like they are having a television delivered." Liv says, "Yeah I spoke to mama earlier; daddy and grandpa went to get televisions today." Ellie sighs as she says, "God give me strength to get through this."

Zoe says, "You better call him girl, because we are going to need him to keep daddy from trying to kill Jayson." Liv cosigns her statement as Ellie says, "This is such a mess." Zoe says, "I agree. But you will get through this with us by your side; you're not in this alone sissy."

Liv replies, "That's absolutely right; we got you Ellie, no worries." Ellie responds, "Thanks sissy. I appreciate both of you." Zoe says, "Liv we are sitting outside the house; I will call you once things get settled." Liv replies, "Okay, love you both." They reply, "Love you too."

Liv hangs up feeling better, now that she knows Ellie is okay. But she is still upset about Jayson cheating. She never would've thought he would do that to her sister. How could he do that? He seemed to love her so much. Their situation makes her wonder how quickly a relationship can fall apart; if their marriage could break up, then so could hers.

She wants badly to go be with Fitz; but she knows he's working. So she decides to do something to take her mind off of this. With the impending issue at work and now this, she is in need of some mindless entertainment. She flips through the channels and ironically finds a show called Cheaters. She remembers the show from several years ago; it makes a mockery of people who catch their mates cheating. The one thing that is constant is that in the end someone's feelings are hurt; in addition to being humiliated on national television.


	377. Chapter 377

She finds herself getting emotional; if Fitz ever cheated on her she doesn't know what she'd do, or how she'd handle it. However, this situation with Ellie's marriage has caused her to understand that no one is above it happening in their relationship. It can happen to anyone.

She decides to turn the channel; she doesn't like the energy she is feeling in the moment. She says a quick prayer for her sister and her family; hoping they get through this without incident, and then she goes back to trying to relax.

She needs to laugh. Thankfully she finds one of her favorite movies of all time "Friday" starring Ice Cube and Chris Tucker. After she orders snacks from the kitchen; she settles in to watch her movie. There's a knock on the door, and she answers. The food arrives and she has the movie cued up; she sits down and enjoys a sandwich with wheat thin chips and a glass of sweet tea. She smiles as the movie starts; she grins thinking of the times she and her sisters have watched this movie.

She settles in to watch the movie, and moments later the door to the suite opens, and in walks her beloved. He sees the movie she's watching. As he sits down beside her he asks, "oh boy; what's wrong?" She pauses the TV as she says "what makes you think something is wrong?"

He responds "you're watching Friday; I assume you're trying to laugh. So what's up buttercup?" She smiles at his remark; but her facial expression changes quickly. He sees the shift and pulls her close as he prepares to hear her words. He sees her getting emotional and says "babe you're scaring me; what's wrong?" She reaches over and grabs a Kleenex as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Ellie found out Jayson has been cheating on her with Janise." She leads with that statement and then gives him the details.

The look on Fitz's face says it all; he is shocked first, then angry, as he says "what an idiot. Is Ellie okay?" She responds "yeah she is now; she called Zoe and she and Drew got to her to calm her down. Now they are headed over to my parent's house to get Ellie settled, and come up with a plan."

Fitz shakes his head as he says "that's unbelievable; he's definitely going to regret that mistake forever." He sees her crying and holds her as he says "I am so sorry baby; I know it's upsetting."

She replies "it's more than upsetting Fitz; it's unreal. How could their marriage fall apart so easily and so quickly? You've seen them; they were perfect together, they loved each other."

He responds "yeah they were great together babe; but nothing in life is perfect, including people or relationships. It's not about being perfect; it's about being on the same page, and working together constantly to make sure you're on the same road together, no matter what. I think we can both agree; they haven't been on the same page in a while."

Liv responds "true but damn to get to this point? I just don't get it. What happened?" Fitz responds "only Jayson and Ellie know the answer to that Liv; but if I had to guess, I would say part of it was him making emotional choices, without considering the consequences."

She asks "what do you mean?" He responds "he chose to be around people who supported what he wanted to hear and what he wanted to do, which was blame Ellie or be mad at her and take his side. When you surround yourself with yes men you will always fail more than you succeed."

She thinks about what he's saying; he's right, based on what Ellie told her that's what happened. At the end of the day he made the choice to be in that situation, and it went further then he probably intended." He sees her thinking and asks "what's on your mind babe?" She sighs as she says "how this was preventable; how if he would've just listened to Ellie and stayed away from his sister's advice this wouldn't have happened."

Fitz disagrees as he says "I don't know about that Liv; I think you're giving his sister too much credit, and discounting Jayson's hand in this situation." She replies "I'm not excusing him; but she basically set him up to fail, it's like leaving a person on a diet alone with a plate of their favorite fattening food."

Fitz understands her point, but says, "Liv people do what they want to do when they want to do it. If it wasn't now it would've been another time. Jayson went where he didn't need to go, tempted fate, and lost a hell of allot more than he bargained for. That's not his sister's doing; that's his. Even if she cheered him on; he didn't have to do it."

Liv listens to him and has to admit; he is correct. People can set you up; but you always have the power to walk away. Her mind shifts to the kids as she says "I agree; I just feel so bad for my niece and nephews; they don't deserve to be raised in that situation. What the hell was he thinking?"

Fitz replies "he definitely wasn't thinking about the kids or his marriage I assure you. Cheating is a self-serving action, with immediate gratification, that doesn't require long-term thinking. That's why people get caught; they never see beyond the moment, so when the reality of their actions show up, they are as surprised as the person they cheated on. Trust me I've been there; it's a nightmare."

His words cause her to think about how he dealt with Mellie's betrayal, and how it scarred him. Perhaps this is giving him flashbacks; it explains his anger at Jayson. She also begins to feel as she did earlier, she thinks about if it were them. He looks into her eyes and he sees the fear; he quiets her concerns and her fears before she speaks as he says "stop it Liv this isn't us."

She replies "but babe it could easily be us." He cups his hands around her cheeks as he says "no it couldn't be us because we are not them. We have our own relationship, and they have theirs. Don't compare us to them." She sees the seriousness in his eyes; she agrees with him. Every relationship is different.

After processing his words she says "okay I won't compare us to them; but I don't want to be them, so let's promise to always talk things out. Let's turn to each other before we turn to others with our issues and concerns, and only consult those that are a help to our success as a couple not a hindrance."


	378. Chapter 378

He smiles as he says "so continue to do what we do huh?" She realizes that everything she just said is exactly what they do now. Additionally, they don't have secrets, they tell each other everything, and when they don't agree they find a compromise. She smiles as she says "yeah I guess so; I guess we have a pretty good thing going here huh?"

He replies "yeah we do. Liv understand, relationships don't fall apart over one thing or overnight; there are normally an assortment of issues that come together at once. As long as we work on things as they happen, and stay true to each other I believe we will be fine; until you put me in a home." She laughs at him as she says "baby I will not be putting you in a home any time soon. We will be there together first." He responds "you promise?" She replies "yes I promise."

He smiles as he says "even when I change to tidy whities?" She giggles as she says "yes even then. I will love you forever and always." He responds "I love you Liv." She responds "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss and cuddle for a moment as they process what they've said. She feels better about the situation now that she's talked to Fitz.

He's soothed her nerves and concerns; she feels they are both on the same road holding hands and walking together. Divorce is not an option between them; they will last; just like her mother said they will. She feels bad about her sister though; she knows she loves him, and he loves her. But sometimes love isn't enough.

As they cuddle on the couch for a moment she remembers the impending work issue. She sighs as she says "if that's not enough. I have more drama for you." He hears her as her head is in his chest and he says "what did you say?" She repeats herself as she sits up, and he asks "okay what is it?"

She replies "Stephen is trying to black mail me." Fitz says "what the hell is wrong with that guy? I thought he was taken care of?" Liv replies "I know baby I did too; but apparently the money's running out, and he can't find a job because no one will hire him. So he's blaming me for his unemployment woes. He thinks we've been bad mouthing him. But of course that's not the case. He's forgotten that DC is my town, and when you piss me off, my contemporaries won't spit on you if you're on fire."

Fitz admits he must be an idiot to cross her in the first place, and he smiles at her bravado showing, but she's right. He wonders what he could possibly use to blackmail her with. But he says "he's delusional you wouldn't do anything like that to him or anyone else. What does he have on you?"

She replies, "he's writing a tell all book concerning cases that he's worked on for top clients, as well as information he would've been privy to about other high profile cases, while he was on the staff. Clients like you, with issues like the Amanda Tanner situation."

Fitz is pissed off as he replies, "this is bull shit Liv; we have to stop him! It could bring down OPA, as well as embarrass the White House. I know you have a plan right?" She sees the anger in his eyes, and attempts to calm him as she says, "yes baby I do; it's in the making, and I will be making a move soon, so consider it handled. I just wanted to tell you about it. No secrets." He calms down when he realizes she's on top of it; she smiles at him as she says "don't worry baby; I've got this, okay?"

He takes a breath as he says "I'm not worried about it babe; I just don't like that guy. He needs to move on permanently!" She responds "I agree, and this time we will offer him just the incentive he needs to move forward." He loves her confidence and her calm demeanor when a crisis is brewing; she takes it all in stride, and believes in her team, and their ability to resolve a crisis.

As he stares at her; she asks what are you staring at? He replies "the most beautiful woman in the world." She smiles as she says "flattery will get you everywhere Mr. President." He responds "I hope so," as they share a kiss that helps them forget about the woes of the moment, as they concentrate on themselves, and their time alone.

The kiss settles them and relaxes them too; she asks "did you want to watch the movie with me?" He replies "yeah; can I have half of your sandwich?" She responds "of course you can; you can have anything you want." He laughs as he says "remember you said that later okay?" She grins as she says "yes I will remember."

As they settle in on the couch, she presses play, and they watch her favorite movie, with her favorite man; she loves their alone time. Just being together means everything to her, and she cherishes it. Nonetheless, some of her thoughts go to Ellie, wondering how she's holding up.

As they exit the cars they head into the house; Ellie takes a breath and Zoe says "it's going to be fine sissy; I am right here." Ellie nods. The boys run up the stairs and into the house; Drew carries Jaylen and Zoe looks at him. He actually looks like he knows what he's doing holding her and playing with her.

The sight of him holding her makes Zoe smile and think about how he would be if they had a baby. The idea makes her smile. He sees her smiling and asks "what?" She replies "you look cute holding her." He replies "thanks; this is my practice" he says winking at her. They laugh at his silliness. As they all go into the house her mother says "hello everyone." She and their grandmother are putting dishes in the cabinets.

However, the boys have interrupted them, and are hugging them both. After sending them into the den to watch television with their grandfather and great grandfather; Evelyn notices Ellie's face. She's obviously been crying, she takes Jaylen from Drew as she asks "Ellie what's wrong baby?" She looks at Zoe and sighs as they all have a seat at the breakfast bar. She says "I found evidence of Jayson cheating on me mama." Her mother and grandmother both say "no Ellie."

They look at Drew and Zoe for confirmation, and they both nod. "Oh my goodness baby girl I am so sorry" says her mother. Barbara says "you don't deserve that princess." Ellie says "I know I don't grandma, and believe me once he and I talk he will know it to." Zoe listens to her sister speak; she has a calm about her. She's past the crying stage for now; she's now feeling the anger, and disgust that comes from settling with what's happened.

Her mother asks "tell us what happened Ellie." Ellie explains how she found out, and she lays it all out there. Both her mother and grandmother shake their heads as they listen to the details in disbelief. Their hearts are heavy for her; they know how badly this hurts her.


	379. Chapter 379

She also tells them about her reaction to finding out, and Zoe coming to get her. Evelyn begins to sob loudly, the idea of her baby being in so much pain is too much to bear. Barbara comforts her as she weeps. Despite what happened she's glad Zoe was there for her; but she can't help but to think what would've happened if she wasn't. As she finishes the story Ellie remains tear free, and calm.

As their mother dries her eyes; she tries to pull it together. Barbara looks at Ellie and asks "Ellie how are you feeling?" She replies "I'm angry, and I feel like punching him in the face. Otherwise I am fine." Her grandmother is worried about her; but feels that her response is normal given the circumstances.

Evelyn holds Ellie's hand as she says "so what is your plan Ellie?" She replies "I am going to go get my things; I am not sleeping another night under the same roof with him. Then I will figure it out from that point, but one thing is for sure I am done!"

They agree with her plan and her position. But suddenly Andrew says "hey Ellie let me see his phone." She hands it to him and asks "why?" He replies "you're going to need evidence of an affair. What's your email address?"

She gives it to him and he says okay as he types the information into the phone. Zoe asks "what are you doing babe?" He responds "I just sent all of the text messages and pictures to her email; her attorney will need them for bargaining power." Barbara replies "good thinking Drew." He responds "thanks."

Ellie says "thank you for helping me Drew; I know Jayson is a friend of yours. So this can't be easy for you." He replies "you're welcome Ellie; but this isn't about me. I'll help you with whatever you need; I have a number of attorney's at my firm that can help you."

Zoe smiles at him as he speaks to her sister with such compassion and warmth. Ellie replies "thanks Drew. I'm surely going to need all the help I can get through this." Zoe replies "you'll have all the help you need sissy I promise."

Their moment is broken by her father and grandfather coming into the kitchen. Without looking at their faces Ronald comes into the kitchen saying "we've been run out of the den by 6 year olds." His comment does cause everyone to crack a smile; but instantly he senses something is wrong.

Her grandfather speaks to everyone and asks "where's Jayson?" Evelyn interjects as she says "we have a problem Ronnie." He looks at his wife and sees the worry in her face, "what's wrong?" He asks.

Ellie takes a breath as she gets up and walks toward her father. "Daddy Jayson cheated on me." Her father's eyes narrow and his brow furrows. She sees his anger rising; she follows with "daddy I am so sorry for defying you; you were right, I shouldn't have married him. Don't be mad at me daddy." She says with tears in her eyes.

He is angry with the situation; but seeing his baby girl upset breaks him. He hugs her as he says "don't cry baby girl; it's going to be okay. Daddy isn't mad at you. I am mad at the situation, and that knuckle head." She hugs her father and he holds her; his hugs always comfort her.

She rests her head on his shoulder, the tears she releases cleanse her. All of her anxiety seems to be settling, if not dissolving. She begins to calm down, and their embrace breaks. Her grandfather says "so where is the jackass now?"

Ellie says "he is at home waiting for me. I was supposed to go back with the kids." Evelyn says "well that plan has changed." He replies "I agree with your mother Ellie that's not happening!"

Ellie replies "I know daddy; Zoe, Liv, and Drew have all told me that already." He responds "good I am glad we are all on the same page. So what's the plan?" She replies "I am going to go get my things, and Zoe is going to go with me right sissy?" Zoe replies "yeah of course." Drew says "and I will be going too." Zoe looks at Drew and says "babe that's not necessary I can handle this."

He responds "Zoe I'm not saying you can't; but I am here, so there's no reason you should have to handle this alone. We don't know what he's thinking right now, and I will be there just in case he does something stupid."

Her grandfather replies "I agree Zoe and Ellie; Drew should go with you, and if he breathes wrong Drew, no one will be angry if you knock him out." Barbara says "Ray stop it! Don't mind him Drew." Drew replies "it's fine Barbara. It's an upsetting situation."

With the parents and grandparents being in agreement with Drew going; Ellie takes a breath and says "it's fine with me if Drew goes." Zoe responds "agreed you can go too babe." He responds "thanks for understanding." The moment shifts when they hear a knock on the door. Her father walks over to the window and sees Jayson.

He gets angry instantly as he says "this punk has allot of nerve coming to my house after what he's done." As he approaches the door Drew steps to the door and says "Ron lets calm down, we don't need an incident. Remember your grand kids are here, and you're better than that."

His words strike a chord with Ronald as he looks over at the ladies in the kitchen and his father. He says "okay but he's not welcome here." Drew says "understood Ron; I will get rid of him."

Ronald agrees to back up and Drew opens the door, as he steps outside to greet Jayson. Jayson sees him coming out and approaches like he is going to go inside. Drew says "Jayson hold on a minute." He sees the worry in his face; Jayson says "I know my wife and kids are in there Drew; just move out of the way, so I can talk to my wife, and take my family home."

Drew says "Jayson you need to calm down; you're not getting in this house. Ron doesn't want you here, in fact no one does." He looks at Drew as he says "I don't give a fuck what anyone wants! I want my wife and kids right now!"


	380. Chapter 380

Drew says "Jayson you're a smart guy; you know you don't have a play here. You're at the mercy of the situation. So the best thing you can do right now is back up and go home. Don't make a scene; your kids are inside man think about it."

Jayson says "I just want to talk to her man." Drew replies "I know you do, and that will happen, but it's not happening right now. At this point you need to go before Ron calls the cops, and you end up with an arrest on your record. You don't want to be cuffed in front of your kids, and that will spell disaster for your career." His words calm Jayson and make sense to him; but he asks "is Ellie okay?"

His question annoys him so he replies "what do you think Jayson? How do you think she's doing? She saw you having sex with another woman. There are allot of words to describe her right now, but okay isn't one of them."

The gravity of the situation is starting to hit him. Drew sees it sinking in; he says "look just go home Jayson. Zoe and I will bring her by; she's going to grab some things for herself and the kids for a few days, maybe you two can talk while she's packing."

Drew sees the angst in his face as he says "no Drew she can't just leave like that; we need to talk." Drew replies "yeah you do need to talk; but Jayson in this moment she's holding all of the cards. You're not doing yourself any favors trying to force her to hear you. Give her some space man, let her clear her head and think things through. This is just a few hours old for her."

He realizes in the moment he's right; she's going through a bevy of emotions right now. Pressuring her isn't going to help him at all. He looks at Drew as he says "thanks for being straight with me man. I'll go home, and wait for you to bring her; if she's willing to talk we can talk. If not I won't hinder her from leaving." Drew says "good deal; we will see you soon."

He leaves and Drew goes back inside; when he steps back in Zoe is standing in the living room waiting for him. Her heart was in her throat, until she saw him standing in front of her. She steps to him and hugs him; he wraps his arms around her, and she feels better knowing he's okay. "I'm fine Zoe." She replies "I know babe; I just don't trust him that's all."

He kisses her lips lightly as he says "I understand." Her grandfather asks "so what's the verdict?" He replies "I told him Ellie would come back to the house, to get some of her and the kids' things, and maybe talk if she's up to it. I also told him we were coming with her. I know he sees me as a friend so; we should be fine."

Zoe says "thank you for helping out babe." He smiles at her as he says "you're welcome babe." He looks over at Ellie as he asks "are you okay with the plan Ellie?" She replies "yeah I am good with it." Evelyn says "well then let's get this done and over with; you all go so you can get back." They all agree the sooner the better.

Ronald says "Ellie you and the kids can stay here; the guest rooms are already set up with bedroom sets and televisions." She replies "okay daddy." She gives him a hug and a kiss; then kisses Jaylen before she leaves. She stops for a moment and says "what about the boys?"

Barbara says "they are fine; you can talk to them later. Go ahead and go sweetie." She sighs as she says "okay we will be back soon." Zoe and Ellie get into Jayson's car, and Drew follows them in his car.

They arrive at the house in a matter of a few minutes; Ellie takes a breath as they exit the car. "You ready sissy?" Asks Zoe. She looks at her as she says "yes I am ready; let's do this." All three of them walk up to the house and enter. She calls out his name and he's in the hall outside their bedroom. She feels nervous at first; but when she sees him she only feels rage and disgust.

She hears Zoe in her head though telling her to try to keep cool. As Drew and Zoe sit in the living room Ellie faces Jayson. She says "Drew and Zoe are here; let's go in the bedroom." They step into the bedroom and he closes the door. "As he turns around to face her he hears "here's your phone back." She says as she throws the phone at him. He manages to catch it before it goes over his head and smashes against the wall.

The look on his face is one of defeat and sorrow; she sees he's genuinely sorry. But she doesn't care because all she wants to do is get out of his sight. She is beyond fed up and ready to move on. She goes to her closet and grabs her hanging garment bag and a week worth of work clothes. He watches her as she packs initially saying nothing.

She knows he's trying to get his words together; but they don't seem to be forming as quickly as he'd like. By the time he is able to mutter anything she's already packed up her clothes and shoes, and she's working on her toiletries and make-up.

She hears him say "Ellie can you please sit down for a minute?" She says nothing; she finishes packing up her toiletry bag and make-up bag, and throws it on the bed with her hanging garment bag. "Ellie please; just hear me out." She looks at him and sits down on the couch; he sits down next to her and she moves to put distance between them. He tries to take her hand and she pulls away. "You said talk not touch. You can't touch me anymore!"

He feels her anger and hurt; he feels terrible, he knows he's broken her heart. "Okay I won't touch you; I just want to say I am sorry for hurting you Ellie, and I hope one day you will forgive me." She replies "is that all you have to say?" He responds "no I want you to know that I love you baby; she meant nothing to me. It was one time and I regret it." She replies "again are you done?" He now sees she's really not hearing him; she's too angry to hear him or care in the moment. Drew was right.

He responds "no I am not done; but I see you are. So I will let you go for now." She replies "Jayson let me be clear; I don't have a damn thing to say to you about this. Both videos showed me a hell of allot more than I wanted to see or know."

He responds "I know it's not an excuse; but, babe we argued badly before you left to go to DC; I was upset and drinking, and it just happened." She is now even more aggravated as she says "Jayson you are too old and too smart to tell me you don't know how your dick ended up in another woman. The oops I made a mistake and fucked my ex-wife excuse doesn't work."


	381. Chapter 381

Jayson says, "Ellie I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that it wasn't my intention to do that at all." She sighs as she asks, "to do what Jayson? Can you say it?" He looks at her with such dejection in his eyes; he replies, "I didn't mean to cheat on you Ellie. Please forgive me; I've never done this before, and I will never do it again."

Ellie says, "Jayson it became your intention to do it, when you texted back and forth for however long beforehand. It became your intention to do it, when you met with her alone and decided after achieving an erection you'd screw her!

She is so mad right now she can't see straight; his unwillingness to let things go instead of trying to explain it away has pissed her off royally. Yet he still says, "The texting beforehand was all her Ellie I didn't start that." She smirks as she says, "Funny how she knew just when to send you those messages huh? Just when you and I were having problems. Gee I wonder how she knew." He knows she's inferring his sister gave her the low down, and she's right.

She sees him in thought as she asks, "Jayson don't you see there's no explaining this shit? There is not a story you can give that will explain this away or excuse it. I tried to tell you not to tell Carole about our personal business, but no, you just had to do it. Now look where it's gotten you. You're alone like she is. Well maybe you can be her roommate; or hell you and Janise can hook back up. I honestly don't care what you do or where you go. I am done, you and I are done! So I suggest finding an attorney, because you're going to need one."

She stands up and grabs her bags off the bed; he stands up too as he says, "Ellie I don't want her. I want you I know that now." She replies, "I believe you; I believe you want me now and you probably have learned from this. But unfortunately you learned it too late. I can't do this anymore. I am going to my mom and dad's house for a few days. So you will have time to gather your things and relocate. It feels like such a waste of time Jayson. I poured my heart out to you last night, and told you everything, and I mean everything about my interactions with Marcus after the jubilee, and even the second kiss. You said we were starting anew, and yet, here we are at the end. Why did you come clean with me Jayson when you had a chance? "He looks at her and says, "I was scared you'd leave me Ellie, and I didn't want that to happen." Ellie replies, "Funny how what we don't want to come out, always finds its way out, at the most inopportune times huh?"

He doesn't know what to say, so he says, "Ellie where am I supposed to go?" She replies "that is no longer my concern Jayson; you better make like Eryka Badu and call Tyrone. But you will not be residing here, and the locks will be changed." He responds "Ellie don't do this the kids need their father; she sees the tears rolling down his face.

She says, "Jayson, us being together or separate doesn't make you any more or less their father; I would never keep you from them. But you should've thought about the kids when you were screwing your ex-wife. If you want to be a dad; you will figure out how to make it happen. But as for us; we are done!" She sees the hurt in his eyes, and he sees the hurt in hers. He knows she's being real with him, and there's no turning back.

With nothing else to say, but still in need of contact from her. He asks, "Can I at least have a hug?" She replies, "No Jayson, that's not going to happen." He backs off as he says "okay." With her bags in hand she opens the door and walks out. Drew and Zoe are standing in the living room; Zoe has bags packed for the kids. Drew sees Jayson's eyes are red; he knows he's been crying. Ellie's are a little puffy, which implies they both expressed great emotion.

Jayson asks, "Can I carry your bags to the car?" She looks at him and he says, "I swear I won't do anything crazy." He takes her bags and walks out the door; she grabs her keys off the counter and pops the trunk. He puts her bags in the trunk and Zoe puts the kids' bags in the car too. "I filled up the tank for you." He says. She replies, "Whatever Jayson."

She hands him his keys, and he gives her back her phone. She says, "Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome. I still love you Ellie." She responds, "Actions speak louder than words Jayson; if you loved me this would have never happened." She closes the trunk and gets in the car; he steps back and she backs out as Zoe and Drew get in his car and follow her back to her mother's house.

While driving to her mother's, Ellie releases a sigh of relief; she made it through one of the most difficult moments of her life. As she thinks about it; she is proud of herself for saying what she needed to, and having no regrets in the process. Despite the stress and the uncertainty of the situation, she feels positive about the direction of her life.

Over the next three weeks, time flies; the boys adjust to being at their grandparent's house. It's really like second nature to them. Ellie allows Jayson to pick the kids up every day, and take them to school and bring them home.

It's something he begged her to do since they are living apart. However, he has to visit with the kids at their house, her father will not allow him in his house. With this being day 21 of them living apart; it's also the last day for him to be there, he's moved out of the house completely, so she and the kids are finally heading home.

He tried to hold out; thinking she'd come back with him still being there. But after multiple conversations, it still ended with her saying he had to go, despite her actually starting to miss him. She realizes that although she still loves him; something has to give, and it can't be her. So she's changed the locks, and the security codes, and she's feeling better day by day since the separation. She's relied heavily on her family and prayer. Liv has given her great encouragement from afar, via phone, and of course her parents, grandparents, and Zoe have been great. Most importantly she's not feeling emotional about it anymore; she's moving forward. She's met with her attorney, and waiting to sign the papers, so he can be served.

It's 7pm on a Friday; the last bit of things have been moved back into the house, and Ellie is beyond tired. She had to work a full day today, and still had to contend with the kids. Luckily they ate dinner at her mom's and had their baths and story time, in addition to Aunt Zoe helping them with homework. So all she has to do is put them to bed.

As she puts the boys to bed Jaymen asks, "Mommy when is soon?" Ellie asks, "What do you mean baby?" JayVon says, "Daddy said he would be coming home soon, so we wanted to know when soon was?" In that moment she doesn't know what to say; this is the part she wasn't ready for, but knew it would happen at some point.


	382. Chapter 382

Not wanting to traumatize the kids any further she says, "How about you two go to sleep, and tomorrow we will talk about what that means okay?" They reply, "Okay, you promise?" She responds, "Yes I promise. Now go to sleep munchkins. Love you." They reply, "Love you more."

She kisses them both and turns on their night lights, before walking out the door. She checks in on Jaylen, and she is snoring already. Ellie smiles; that girl gets her rest regardless of what's going on, she is just like her mama. She closes her door as well, and after checking the doors and setting the alarm, she goes into her room to call it a night.

She climbs into bed and thinks about the challenge of talking to the kids about the break up. How does she tell her boys that soon is never going to come for their father's return home? She's done allot of praying over the last few weeks, so she again says a prayer and leaves it in God's hands. She prays he will guide her and help her through this, for the sake of her kids.

As she gets up to change clothes her phone rings; she sees on the caller id its Jayson. She shakes her head and then answers; "Hello." He replies, "Hello; how are you?" She responds, "I am well Jayson. Thanks. How are you?" He replies, "Good thanks. I just wanted to check in with you. I know you moved back in today, and I wanted to know when you wanted to talk to the kids about the situation."

She is astounded by his quick timing; "uhm how about tomorrow?" He replies, "Okay is it okay if I come by early in the morning? I can bring breakfast; we can all eat together, and then talk as a family." She isn't a fan of them eating together, but figures why quibble over something small. Something needs to be done for sure. She replies, "Okay, that's fine how about 7:30 am?"

He responds, "That's perfect." She says, "Good; do you have any ideas on what we will say?" He replies "something like we have to be separate for now; but we love them and neither one of them is to blame." She admits that's good; but she asks, "When the boys asked when you were coming home. Why did you say soon?" He sighs as he says, "Honestly it caught me off guard Ellie, and I didn't mean to lead them on."

She believes him; it was an honest mistake, so she doesn't give him grief about it. But she says, "I understand that Jayson; but we both have to be careful what we say about this situation to them, I don't want them getting their feelings hurt, based on incorrect information you know?"

He replies, "I agree; I will be more careful. Thanks for letting me spend extra time with them every day. I really appreciate it. It's tough not seeing them every day." She responds, "You're welcome Jayson; I told you they're your kids, you're a fantastic father, and I would never keep you from them."

He smiles hearing her words of kindness; he really does love his kids, he loves her too, but knows that ship is sailing out to sea. But he says, "Thanks Ellie; I appreciate that, I really do love them, and I will do all I can to remain a constant presence in their lives." She replies, "I know you will Jayson." He responds, "Well I have to go; but I will see you tomorrow okay?" She says, "Okay goodnight." He responds, "Goodnight."

As their call ends she feels a sense of calm come over her; she feels like her prayers were answered. She needed him to be on board with the conversation, and he is. She takes in the moment of peace, and says to herself, "Everything is going to work out just fine." Now fully changed and ready for bed. She gets into bed and closes her eyes, and prepares to go to sleep. However, her phone rings again; she looks at it and sees it's Liv.

"Hey sissy;" she says as she answers. She hears, "Hey sissy." In surround sound from Zoe and Liv. They all smile and giggle afterwards. Liv asks, "How are you doing in the house alone with the kids?" She replies, "I am good; thanks. We are all settled in and in bed. Thanks Zoe for helping with homework, I was running late getting home today."

Zoe replies, "You're more than welcome sissy; it was no big deal. We have your back; just let us know if you need anything. I am working more often from home these days, so I can do pick-ups and drop offs or baby sit." Ellie smiles as she says, "Thanks so much sissy; you've been awesome. Actually, you all have been great. Especially you Liv, thanks for sending me morning prayers via text, and talking me through my lonely nights. You both have been amazing, in addition to mama and daddy, and grandma, and grand pa. I can never repay you."

Liv says, "Girl please; we are family. You repay us by being okay, and being happy." Zoe replies, "Agreed Ellie, we want to help you; it's not a problem at all." Ellie smiles as she says, "I know we are family yawl; but I still thank you all for being such a blessing to me. I couldn't make it without you; I thank God for you." Her sisters appreciate her showing such appreciation for their love and support; it's always good to hear someone say thanks, and mean it. They both say, "You're welcome sissy."

Liv asks, "So how have things been with Jayson?" Ellie replies, "Surprisingly they have been good; I have no complaints. He's been cordial, cooperative, and supportive. In fact he is coming over tomorrow morning to talk to the kids with me about us divorcing."

Both Liv and Zoe say, "Really?" Ellie says, "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy; but he called me tonight to talk about it. What's more interesting is the boys asked me tonight when he would be coming home. I froze and had no answer; so his call was right on time."

Zoe says, "Well, it's the least he could do, considering he's the reason he's not in the home anymore." Liv says "Zoe stop it; let's not be negative here. There's no need for it; we all know the deal, and healing won't happen if you keep rehashing it." Zoe suddenly realizes her anger about the situation could negatively impact Ellie; so she says; "sorry Ellie I didn't mean to be negative. It's good he's reaching out to co-parent with you.

Ellie smiles, because she knows how hard it is for her sister to say something good about her soon to be ex-husband. She says, "Thanks Zoe; I appreciate your support girl. But you're angrier than I am. You have to let it go mama. I am learning to do it, and it's helping me. The wound is three weeks old, and I am looking forward, and moving in the same direction, you should do the same."


	383. Chapter 383

She replies, "You're right; I will work on it sissy. It just bothers me deeply that he hurt you that way, and you don't deserve it, that's all. But I do need to move on. Drew said the same thing." Liv asks, "Really why?" She responds, "Jayson called Drew for representation, and he told him no of course. But referred him to someone who could help him. I told Drew he shouldn't have referred him to anyone; let his punk ass find his own representation."

Both Liv and Ellie shake their heads, as Ellie says, "Really Zoe?" She replies, "Hey, I said I know I need to work on my anger toward him; this is me working on it. At least I haven't shot at him, or tried to hit him with my car." Liv says, "Sweet Jesus take the wheel. Zoe I am going to continually pray for you." She replies, "Thanks sissy I surely need it." They all laugh at her and know that this is as good as it is going to get regarding her feelings toward him.

Ellie yawns as she gets settled in bed; Liv and Zoe catch the cue, and Liv says, "Okay sissy we will let you go." Ellie says, "No not yet; I wanted to find out about the trial. Zoe what's going on?" She replies, "It looks like I won't have to worry about testifying; he took a plea." Liv and Ellie both are unsure if that is good or bad; Liv asks, "What was the plea sissy?"

She responds, "40 years to be served consecutively; with no chance of parole." Ellie says, "Damn he's not going anywhere." Liv replies, "Certainly nowhere alone for the next four decades." They all laugh momentarily; but Zoe says, "I know it was a good deal; but I kind of wanted my day in court. Is that stupid?" Liv replies, "No not at all; you wanted to look him in the eye and let him know he didn't beat you, that he didn't win."

Zoe responds, "Exactly sissy; I wanted him to see that I am still standing, he didn't break me." Ellie responds, "You do that Zoe by living your life, and not allowing what happened to you to negatively impact you. Learn from it and use it to make your life better." Zoe says, "That's good sissy; thanks." She responds, "You're welcome; that's all you can do when it comes to learning from experiences." Both Zoe and Liv agree with her and smile at her wisdom.

However, Liv teases her as she asks, "Sissy what have you been reading?" Ellie laughs as she says, "are you two implying I am incapable of coming up with such wisdom on my own?" Zoe replies, "Girl you need to stop fronting; you are not that deep." Ellie laughs as she says, "Okay, I can't lie, I'm reading Iyanla Vanzant's new book." They all laugh as Liv says, "I knew it; but that was good advice though. I am proud of you sissy for taking on your situation and moving forward with such courage."

Zoe chimes in as she says, "I couldn't have said it better myself; kudos to you sissy." Ellie appreciates the support as she says, "Thank you; I am doing my best, and every day gets a little easier. I just know that if I keep going, one day this will be a distant memory." Zoe says, "I pray it goes by quickly for you sissy." Liv says, "Ditto," they share a laugh together, that clears their minds, and decide to bid each other a good night.

When the morning arrives Ellie is finishing her morning workout, when Jayson knocks on the door. The kids are up, the boys are in their room watching television and Jaylen is in her bouncer. Ellie looks at the clock; she didn't realize it was this late. She goes to the door and lets Jayson in; they exchange pleasantries, and smiles.

He says, "I tried calling but you didn't answer." She replies, "It's fine; I just didn't hear my phone, and the house phone ringer is off. The only people who call it these days is telemarketers." They share a laugh, as the boys come into the living room; they are happy to see their daddy. He puts down the food on the table, and turns to hug them. Ellie loves their excitement of seeing their dad. If you didn't know better you'd swear it's been weeks if not months since they've seen him. However, they just saw him yesterday.

As the boys talk to him she says "I am going to go shower; I will be back." He nods as he sits down and talks to the boys and pulls Jaylen over to him. She's bouncing up and down and kicking her feet; something she always does when she sees him. He picks up his little girl as he and the boys chat, and then watch some television, while Ellie showers.

After a few minutes the boys get distracted by the television and he puts Jaylen back in her bouncer. He walks back to the bedroom, and the door is closed. He knocks but there is no answer; he doesn't want to intrude so he leaves her be.

He goes into the kitchen, sets the table, and he fixes the plates. By the time they sit down to eat Ellie is dressed and sitting down with them. He says "I came to get you; but the door was closed. So I figured I would wait." She smiles as she says "thank you. I appreciate it." He responds "you're welcome."

As they eat breakfast as a family; the kids dominate the conversation talking about upcoming baseball tryouts and their birthdays. Ellie asks, "Whose birthday comes right before yours?" JayVon says, "Yours Daddy," Jayson says, "That's right buddy; daddy's is this coming Saturday. What did you get me?"

Jayvon and Jaymen look at each other as Jaymen says, "We don't have any money daddy." Jayson says, "Money can't buy what I want for my birthday boys." He's looking at Ellie, as he finishes his sentence. She looks back at him and shakes her head no. He saves the conversation by asking, "What is daddy's favorite gift from you two?" JayVon replies, "Our hugs." Jayson says, "Exactly; so you can get me a bunch of hugs okay?" They reply, "Okay," with smiles.

After finishing their breakfast; Ellie and Jayson ask the boys to go sit on the couch. They go into the living room, after taking a look at each other; both are unsure of what is about to happen. Ellie sits on the ottoman, with Jaylen on her lap, as Jayson sits between the boys on the couch.


	384. Chapter 384

She sees the look of nervousness on his face, and the pure cluelessness of the look on their sons' faces. Jayson says, "Do you boys know what change means?" They both say, "Yes." JayVon says, "It means different." Ellie says, "Good job Vonnie you're right." Jaymen says, "I knew that too." Ellie responds, "I know you did Jay; good job to you too." He smiles at her, she knows he always has to get her praises, just as much as his brother, it's a sibling thing.

Ellie says, "Since you both know what change is; me and daddy want to talk to you about how our house is going to be changing." Jaymen asks, "What's changing?" Jayson looks at Ellie; he is struggling, he can't say it. He's looking into their eyes and it's killing him to say it. JayVon asks, "Yeah daddy, what's changing?"

Ellie says, "Jay, Vonnie, daddy isn't going to be living here anymore. He will have his house, and we will have ours. But all of you will see him almost every day, and sometimes weekends." When she finishes, they both are looking at her with such sadness in their eyes, it is breaking her heart.

They are silent for a moment; Jayson asks, "Are you guys okay? Tell us what you're thinking." Vonnie says, "So you're getting a divorce?" Both Jayson and Ellie look at him with shock on their faces. "How do you know that word? Asks Ellie.

Vonnie says, "Some kids in our class said their parents are divorced; they said they have two houses one for their dad and one for their mom." Jay follows with, "Yeah, and they get two birthdays' and two Christmas'."

Jayson and Ellie are flabbergasted; they didn't expect this reaction from the kids. However, Jayson says, "Yes, mommy and daddy are getting a divorce boys; but that doesn't mean we don't love you." They both nod as Ellie says, "We mean it boys; we love you and your sister, very much, and that part will never change. You did nothing wrong to cause this okay."

They both nod, and they think they are almost done with the conversation. However, Vonnie asks, "why are you getting divorced mommy?" Ellie is caught off guard; she doesn't know what to say. Jayson bails her out by saying, "We are getting a divorce because…" He didn't have the words; how does he tell is 6 year old sons, and his 11 month old daughter what he did?"

Ellie returns the favor, by saying, "Vonnie, remember when daddy bought you and Jay the box of Lego blocks, and you fought over them all the time?" He replies, "Yeah I remember." She replies, "Good, and what did we do to stop you two from fighting over them?" He sat for a minute and Jay said, "Daddy bought more blocks so we didn't have to share."

Ellie says, "That's right. You have your own and Vonnie has his right?" Both boys say, "Right." Jayson says, "That's what we are doing here boys; mommy and daddy are not able to share a house. So we will have separate houses. But all three of you kids are welcome at both, and you will be loved twice as much. Do you understand?"

They both nod yes, they still appear somewhat sad. But at least they understand what's happening. Poor Jaylen has no clue; but she's reaching for her daddy, so Ellie passes her to him. He takes her into his arms; he hugs the boys and brings them close to him as he says "listen boys; don't be sad. Daddy isn't going anywhere, I will see you almost every day like mommy said. Plus some weekends you will stay at my house with me and we can do guy stuff."

Jay asks, "What about sissy?" Vonnie says, "Yeah she can't do guy stuff." Jayson says, "Sissy is a little young right now; but there will be some things she can do to. We can't leave her out can we?" They both say, "No," in unison, which makes Ellie and Jayson smile at their inclusion of their sister. Vonnie says, "I am going to miss you daddy." Jay says, "Me too daddy; won't you miss us?"

He replies, "Yes I will miss you too boys. But it will be okay. I promise. Mommy and daddy are going to make this work for you three. You will never feel alone, or be without us okay?" They both say, "Okay," as Jay asks, "Can you still read us bedtime stories?" Jayson says, "Yeah I can; we can do it by skype on nights when we are apart okay?"

They nod, and despite the bad news, the mood isn't as bad as Ellie and Jayson thought it would be. The boys are taking it better than expected. As they hug their daddy and their sister the mood settles, and Ellie asks, "How are you boys feeling?" They both say, "Fine." Ellie says, "Fine isn't a feeling. Are you mad, happy, or sad boys?" Jay says, "I am sad and mad that you and daddy are divorcing." Vonnie says, "Me too." Ellie replies, "I understand you're mad and sad right now. But trust me, this will pass. Once you get used to it, you will not be as mad or sad anymore. I promise."

They are leaning on their father as they nod in agreement to her statement. Jayson says, "If you boys need to talk about how you feel or you need anything, you can tell either one of us, and we won't be mad at you. Do you understand?" They nod yes as Ellie says, "Remember we love all three of you very much. Nobody is mad at the other person, we just need to be apart so things can work. Do you understand?" They both say yes in unison, and she knows they get it; they don't like it, but the get it.

Jayson asks, "Did you have any questions?" They both say, "No, can we go play now?" Ellie and Jayson smile as Jayson says, "Yeah you can go." Before they go they hug Jayson and Ellie and kiss them on the cheek as well as their sister. Then they run off into their room.

When they leave the room Jason releases a sigh of relief, and so does Ellie, as Jaylen stands up in his lap flexing her leg muscles. Ellie smiles as Jaylen grins; he says, "She looks exactly like you." She responds, "Yeah she does; but the boys are you up and down so it's good to see at least one of the kids take after me." He responds, "touché. Thanks for bailing me out, the blocks story was a nice touch."

She replies, "You're welcome, you bailed me out too; plus we can't do this alone Jayson. We are parents together, no matter what." He nods as he says. "I agree; we have to do this together and be on the same page. I don't want them to grow up like I did watching my parents fighting all the time." She responds, "Me either; but parenting has never been an issue for us. It's the marriage stuff that gives us a problem."

He responds, "Yeah that's true. We are going to be the best divorced parents ever huh?" She replies, "That's possible. Can you believe the boys knew about divorce already?" He responds, "No, that completely surprised me; but I guess divorce is so popular these days, it makes sense." She has to agree with him it does seem to be all the rage, and since kids talk about everything to anyone who will listen. It makes sense they would've heard about divorce by now.

As he plays with Jaylen, Jayson thinks out loud. "Talking to them was rough, but better than I thought it would be." He says as he puts Jaylen on the floor feet first, and she steps with him holding her hands. Ellie watches them together as she replies "yeah I am just glad it's over." She smiles at Jaylen as she continues her da da talk. "She is ready to walk; I wish she'd quit playing" says Ellie. Jayson asks "do you think she's faking?"

They laugh as he walks while he holds her hands but when he lets go she falls down. They both shake their heads at her, as she looks back at Jayson and giggles then says "da da." It warms his heart to hear her call for him, Ellie has to admit is precious. She sounds adorable.

He says, "I'm going to put on her daily speech video." Ellie replies, "Okay," as she clears the table, and loads the dishwasher. She watches as he plays with Jaylen for a bit, as he sets up her video to play. That little girl loves her daddy and he loves her too; that's for sure. The sight is touching.

When Jayson walks back into the kitchen Ellie is standing with her back to him. He walks up behind her and slides his hands around her waist. She rests in his arms momentarily; then she realizes what's going on, and she turns to face him as she says "Jayson don't," as she pulls away.

However, their eyes meet, and she sees his desire for her in them; she's trying to hide hers for him. He pulls her to him and kisses her; she relents and the kiss intensifies. It's been a while sense she's felt like this toward him; their kiss is sensual and inviting. It's absolutely perfect.

When it ends he strokes her face and they stare at each other; their moment is broken after a few seconds to Jaylen saying, "da da." It's louder than it should be with her in the other room. When they both turn to face the direction of the sound they see her standing in the doorway grinning. Jayson smiles instantly and turns to her as he says, "Come here baby girl."


	385. Chapter 385

She walks toward him grinning and giggling. Ellie clasps her hand over her mouth as she says, "Oh my God she's walking!" She walks right into Jayson's arms. He picks her up and kisses her as she smiles and continues her daddy talk. She sees him loving on her as they both cheer her success. The boys come in to find out what the ruckus is about; they share in the joy, but then go outside to play in the backyard.

When the joy of the moment ends; Ellie and Jayson share a look. It's one that makes them both pause to consider maybe divorce is too hasty. She says, "You look tired." She says staring into his eyes; he replies, "I haven't been to sleep yet." She replies, "Oh wow it's almost 11:00am. You better go get some rest." He replies, "I could nap here." She smiles at him as she says, "That's not a good idea and you know it." He responds, "I know; but you can't blame me for trying." She's quiet in the moment; she's still coming down off of the kiss.

Jaylen begins to squirm wanting to be put down, and Jayson obliges; they watch her walk into the living room. She sits down and begins watching her show again. Knowing she's safe he turns to Ellie as he says, "I want my family back Ellie."

She responds, "Jayson we have talked about this; don't go backwards." He replies, "I know we have; but I also know that you still love me, and you still want me." He says as he invades her space. She braces herself on the counter as he places his hands on either side of her body, and stands squarely between her legs.

She looks down but he says, "Look at me Ellie." Her heart is racing like the engine of a race car, she feels a heatwave rising from her feet to her head. He leans into her hovering his lips above hers as he says, "Tell me I'm wrong; tell me you don't want me, or you don't want this."

He says as he presses himself against her. She whimpers as she feels the aching between her thighs; she's so hot she can hardly think. He pecks her lips as he says, "Tell me what you want." She tries not to give in, but he sounds so good, and feels even better. Their last kiss is still in the front of her mind, he sees her in thought. He knows he has her; he pecks her lips again, and this time she says, "I want you," as she kisses him back. Their kiss deepens immediately as she moans during the kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he grips her ass with both hands, as he traps her against the counter. She feels his bulge between her thighs; the kiss breaks as he kisses on her neck. She's slipping deeper and deeper into the moment; she wants him so badly she can't stand it. He whispers in her ear "damn, I miss you. Do you miss me baby?" She replies, "Yes. Oh yes."

Their temperatures are rising, as he grinds against her, and she doesn't stop him. He's beyond ready, and so is she; he says, "Let's go in the room." She's willing to go with him; but when they go into the living room she stops. She sees Jaylen, and knows they can't do this. He feels her stop and says, "What's wrong?"

She replies, "Jayson we can't, the kids." He sighs as he says, "We can have the boys come in to watch her, and they can watch television. Come on Ellie." She sees the pleading look in his eyes; but she can't do it. "I'm sorry I can't do this Jayson; after we just told the boys we are divorcing, we can't ask them to babysit their sister while we have sex." As he hears her words, he knows she's right. Despite how much he wants her, he doesn't want this chance to be lost permanently, so he backs off.

He says, "Okay I am going to go; so I can take a cold shower, and take a nap. I will call you later when I wake up." She replies, "Okay; he pecks her on the lips once more, then he kisses Jaylen, and says goodbye to her. She walks him out as he says, goodbye to the boys, and he leaves.

When he's gone she is in a complete swirl of emotions; she can't believe what just happened. She went from being certain of wanting a divorce, even telling her 6 year old twins about it, to making out with her husband in the kitchen. As she watches her boys play on the swings in the back yard she thinks to herself; what am I going to do?

Whatever it is she has to be sure before she makes any more steps forward. But for now she is going to enjoy her weekend with her babies; she grabs Jaylen and joins her boys outside. They play together and run around the yard; she enjoys them and laughs with them, it's the best distraction in the world from what's in the back of her mind.

As the movie ends Liv and Fitz smile at each other; the movie Friday always puts her in a good mood. As she gets up to grab the remote, she bends over. She suddenly feels a smack on her ass, followed by hearing, "Damn baby." She grins and prepares to say something, but suddenly she feels her feet are no longer on the floor. He sweeps her off of her feet, and she turns off the TV with the remote, as he says, "Its play time."

She giggles as she says, "Lead the way sexy beast." He laughs at her comment as he carries her into the bedroom. He lays her onto the bed, and closes the door to their suite. As he returns to the bed, she's already shed her clothing. He smiles as she tosses her panties at him, and he catches them. She sits up as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants.

He watches as she stares at his erection trapped by his boxer briefs. She looks up at him and licks her lips, as he strokes her shoulders. She pulls down his boxers, and he springs free; she grins lustfully, and before he can make a move she pulls him toward her and takes him into her mouth.

As he enters her mouth; he moans "oh Liv," right away as she sensually tastes him from tip to base. He watches her work and it makes him hotter for her; watching her full lips, and talented tongue pleasure him intensely and enjoyably. Her steady, strong hand motions in addition to her slippery tongue and intense suction power send him on a whirl wind.

He's moaning her name and gripping her shoulders, as his pulsations begin. He's encouraging her efforts, and she's enjoying his word play, its dirty, and hot; she's getting more aroused. The harder she sucks him and the deeper she lets him go the harder he gets. She feels his stiffness increasing; it lets her know he's at full power, and ready to explode. This makes her more intent on taking him to the limit; she knows the payoff is close, so she prepares to taste the result of her efforts. He's so close he's beginning to thrust his hips; she's focused on taking him over the edge.


	386. Chapter 386

He's trying to resist; she can feel him trying to pull back, but she's determined to take it from him. She hears him say "damn it baby; take it baby." She likes his response. She knows he's about to blow; it's time to make it happen. She deep throats him twice in a row, and swirls her left hand up and down his shaft, as her right massages his balls. Her simultaneous motions push him over the edge as he exclaims "Oh Fuck!"

His explosion is delicious and plentiful, she smiles as she cleans him up, leaving no trace of the mess he made. As she finishes up she moans, as she licks him clean. He's in a sex haze that lets her know she's having a lasting effect on him.

As she looks up at him, he smiles at her and pushes her back onto the bed. She slides backwards as he follows her; his eyes are locked onto her, his after release haze is lifting. She sees the lust in his eyes; he's hungry for her and she's hungry for him too.

As she settles in preparing to receive him atop her; he removes his underwear completely, and kisses her deeply. His tongue dives deep into her mouth. He's hungrily kissing her as his hands ravage her body; he's massaging and rubbing her deliberately and passionately. His aggression is heightened, and she is more turned on than ever. He wants to pound her, she can feel his intensity.

She feels a throbbing between her legs; she needs to have him. He breaks the kiss and moves down to her neck sucking and licking her as his hands slide between her thighs. His touch is aggressive but sexy; she enjoys it. His erection is pressing against her, she's craving it; she wants him badly.

She wraps her legs around his waist as he licks and sucks her breasts. She enjoys the talents of his tongue on her nipples; he hears her moans, so he runs his tongue around her areolas repeatedly, before devouring her left breast, as he massages the other.

The sensuality of his simultaneous hand, and sucking movements, send her to the edge; she was already halfway there, now she has arrived, and he knows it. He wants her release, and he wants it now. He intensifies his suction and she moans louder, he tastes her breast milk, but that doesn't stop him. Instead he drinks from her and she feels her nub throbbing harder; he slides his fingers between her folds as he continues his oral pleasures. She feels his fingers slide inside her core; she gasps as she feels the pressure.

She moans "MMMM yes baby." He hears her as she grips his back; she's there and he wants it. He feels the wetness on his fingers, she's sloppy wet for him. He licks her from her nipple up to her mouth, as he plunges his three fingers deep inside her.

She moans incessantly as a jolt shoots through her body. Suddenly her back arches and as he says "give it to me Livy. I need to hear you." She moans as she says "oh oh oh Fitz; oh MMMM" as she explodes. Her wetness is unbelievable; her thighs are soaked, and so is the comforter.

They are swimming in her juices as he hears her moaning; she's coming down from her orgasm. But he doesn't wait for her recovery. He slides down her body and puts her legs on his shoulders as he dives into her face first. The sweetness of her juices, cause him to moan from the start. She's never tasted so good; his intension is to taste her flow once more, and do so expeditiously.

She feels his entry and it makes her moan "Oh Yeah!" He's diving deeper and deeper reaching places she didn't know existed. He's feeding off of her like never before, and she's cheering him on. He loves her noises, and sexy talk. She's good and horny so her word choice is the dirtiest ever.

He's aware of her status as he notices her flow increase, he's tasting her liberally and she's getting wetter with every lick. She knows her man is talented, but damn. She's feeling him deeply in this moment, and it's never felt this good before. She's loving his attention to detail as he's giving her all she can handle. He feels her sliding toward the edge; he wants her orgasm, and he knows how to get it.

He increases his finger thrusts; she moans his name. Once getting her in rhythm, she begins to match the pace. She settles in with the motion, and feels her body betraying her. She doesn't want to release, but her body has other plans. He's hitting the right spot, and there's nothing she can do about it. She decides to relent and let go.

Just as she lets go he traps her nub between his tongue and upper lip. He sucks it liberally causing her to pop up on her elbows as she screams his name. He refuses to relent regardless of how loud she gets. As she prepares to explode; her back arches and she grips his curls, and he sucks her clit one last time forcing her to fall over the edge.

Her free fall into the abyss is magical and special; he cleans her up greedily, despite her haze, she can hear him lapping up her juices. He moans as he says "MMMM so good baby."

She smiles as he continues to lick her thighs and folds, she massages his head to ease his scalp from her hair pulling. When he's satisfied with his clean-up; he scurries up her body and kisses her as she wraps her legs around him. She feels him knocking at her door, and she is beyond ready for him to come in.

The kiss breaks as he wraps her hair around his hand and pulls her head back. Her eyes are wide open, and she gasps, as he licks her neck from her clavicle to her chin, as he slides inside her. His entry is hard and deep; they moan from the onset. She's dripping wet and slipperier than a slip and slide. She knows it's to his liking as he moans her name and some other choice words. His dirty talk is fantastic; she knows he's feeling it. But she has to admit so is she. He's harder than she remembers and bigger than she recalls too.

She's loving every inch of him and recalls why she missed him while he was away. He's taking care of her every need; he's kissing her, and massaging her, as he pleases her below. His ability to multitask is one reason he is the consummate lover. He fulfils her to completion, without hesitation or complaint. His stroke is perfect and so is his pace; the power of his thrusts are driving her wild.


	387. Chapter 387

She feels his aggression is running through him; she kisses his neck knowing that is a trigger, then licks his ear and sucks on his earlobe. He moans and grunts, as he says "damn I've missed you." She knows he's close she feels him throbbing, she feels herself there too.

She wants to feel him let go with full aggression. She needs to feel him that way; she cheers him on to beat it up. He responds quickly as if he was waiting for her request.

He picks up his pace and pushes her left leg back as he pounds her out; she feels his muscles tighten; he's clinching his teeth as he thrusts vigorously. She receives the punishment; and loves it. She encourages him through sexy word play; she feels her clit throbbing from the pounding. She feels his release on the cusp too.

He moans her name as she returns the favor. He knows she's ready to let go but she's fighting him. He says "give it to me Liv." She's turned on and ready, but isn't willing to let go that easy. "I can feel it Liv; cum for me." She replies "mmm earn it baby; let me feel you earn it."

He smiles as he accepts her challenge; he rises up and grips the head board with one hand for leverage. She sees his eyes go dark as he drills into her like a man possessed. She isn't ready for what he is delivering; it catches her off guard, but it feels so good, all she can do was hold on for the ride. The rhythmic motion is amazing, she's moaning and thrusting with him.

They are both on the cusp of climax. She's screaming his name as he pounds her and he's loving her love sounds. He feels her body's response to him and that feeds his aggression more. He's releasing all of his tension, and he's enjoying the release, but he knows the end is near.

After several strokes and the synchronization of their thrusts they fall into euphoria with screams, sweating, and cursing. He collapses onto her after emptying into her. Post release their sweaty and orgasm riddled bodies lie atop one another, as they kiss romantically. He asks "did I earn it baby?" She responds "God yes and then some." He smiles at her, and she returns the smile; they share a sweet kiss.

He brushes the sweat soaked bangs from her forehead as they continue to gaze into each other's eyes. His eyes are so beautiful; she could stare into them all day. Their moment breaks as he says "I missed you so much." She smiles as she says "I missed you too baby; I was so worried, especially when I heard the report. I thought…" She pauses as he sees her eyes begin to fill with tears, and he says "don't cry baby I'm right here; I'm fine." She replies "I know but the thought of losing you makes my heart hurt. I couldn't take that Fitz; I just couldn't."

He kisses her lips subtly as he holds her. He lets her have her moment as he comforts her. She puts her head into his chest as they reposition; the silence is broken after a few minutes by him asking "are you okay baby?" She replies "yes as long as I am in your arms I am always more than okay."

He smiles at her as she hugs him tight, and says "don't leave me like that again for a while okay?" He replies "okay baby." He knows she's just emotional right now; it bothers him that she's so upset, but he understands her fears. They revel in the moment as they enjoy their much needed alone time.

After her emotional moment passes; he feels the need to pick her brain a bit. He asks "so what's your take on the Senate majority race?" She replies "all of the candidates are solid; but it's about who will help us most down the road. We have to lay the ground work to ensure our foundation is strong, and we need unwavering support, as well as popularity." Fitz responds with a smile and she asks; "what's the smile for?"

He replies, "Its scary how much you and I think alike. I feel the same way. I like Mumford, he's a good senator with a great track record of voting appropriately on issues that would help our cause. However, Edison also is predictably a good choice too because he and Mumford share values; but he wins the popularity vote hands down between the two. Then there's Rollins; but he's more trouble than he's worth."

She loves that he's weighed the facts of the situation, and at no point did he consider the personal side in making his decision. She replies "great minds think alike." He smiles at her as he says "yes I agree; clearly Cyrus is chomping at the bit to pick Edison just as you said."

She replies "yeah he is but; he's right about the pick. It's the better one." He responds "I know I just like making Cyrus sweat; it will serve him right trying to force my hand by going through you." She smiles as she says "yes it may teach him a lesson; but who's to say. After all it's Cyrus." They both laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

He looks at her as their laughter dies down; she smiles at him as he says "thank you for believing in me Liv; sometimes I forget how blessed I am to have you in my corner, and in my life."

She is taken by his comment; he sees how his words affect her, and he smiles as he says; "you've become a cry baby huh?" She hits him playfully and they laugh as she says; "yes and it's your fault. You've softened my heart like no one has ever done before."

He strokes her face and they share a sweet kiss as he replies, "ditto." They smile and enjoy their moment. She was going to talk to him about the personal aspect of dealing with Edison. But she sees it's no longer necessary; he gets it, and she knows he will do the right thing.

He looks at the time and didn't realize it was so late; he says, "Wow its 5:00pm already. Time is flying by." She responds "it tends to do that when you're having fun." He replies "and we definitely did that." He says with a grin. She smiles in agreement with his statement.

She asks "what do you want to do for dinner?" He responds "I could use a steak with all the trimmings, and a baked potato, with a side of you for dessert." He says as he nibbles on her neck making her giggle. She replies "that sounds good; especially the dessert part."

He says "I agree; or we can skip the food and get to just you." He begins to kiss on her neck more; she responds "baby we have to get our dinner order in; I need you to focus." He responds "I gave you my order; but can I have extra dessert?" She laughs as she says "yes of course you can; you can always have as much as you like." He replies with a grin "damn I love you."


	388. Chapter 388

As she picks up the phone to order dinner she says "you'd better; you're surely stuck with me." They share a quick kiss, and as she dials the kitchen he says "hey let's go see if the kids are up; I could use some family time until dinner."

She smiles as she says "agreed, we are long overdue for it." After ordering the food; they shower and dress, and go to the nursery to spend some family time with their children. Their alone time and family time have to be their favorite times in the world.

They arrive, and listen as their babies coo and gurgle for several minutes. It's the cutest sound ever. The sight of Fitz holding their babies makes her feel so warm inside; it also makes her think of Ellie and Jayson, and how Jaylen is too young to understand what's going on with them.

However, she refuses to make this a sad moment; Fitz is right that's their situation, and not his and hers. They are solid and happy, and have the love that will last a lifetime like her parents and grandparents.

Her thoughts are interrupted by hearing Fitz say, "come back to us mommy; get out of your head." She smiles at him as she says "sorry I'm back." He replies "you sure?" She responds "I am sure, as she looks down at Gerry who's staring up at her with a grin, she checks back in with her family.

As Zoe comes in the house from walking Baxter; she sees Drew putting away his lap top. "Hey babe you done working for the day?" He replies "yeah why what's up?" She says "I was thinking we'd go to the beach and then go to dinner." He responds "that sounds good to me; I didn't realize it was so late in the day."

He looks at his watch and sees it's almost mid-afternoon. He sees her in thought; he walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist. She jumps and he steps back; she turns to him and says "I'm sorry baby."

He replies "it's fine Zoe." He says as he walks toward her and she hugs him as she asks "will I ever be normal again?" He responds "that would imply you were ever normal in the first place." She takes his joke in; it calms her, and makes her smile. His goal is to always make her smile; he never likes to see her tears." Their embrace loosens as she looks at him with a smile.

He says to her "baby life may never be the same as it was before the attack; but that doesn't mean that it has to be in order for you to be happy. No one could go through that and walk away the same; it was terrifying and life changing. I need you to understand that, and stop expecting to be the same, because you won't be."

She hears him but that scares her because she doesn't want to run him away. "I just don't want to freak you out or lose you because of my reaction to you sometimes. I want you to feel free to grab me and make love to me or touch me without an invitation without me jumping out of my skin. He can't win Drew; I can't lose you." He feels her pain and her frustration; however, he reassures her by saying "Zoe he's not winning; I love you, and I am not going anywhere.

You and I are going to have a life together, and no one is going to interfere with that." As he wipes away her tears from her cheek; he kisses her subtly and she says "okay." They hug and he buries his face in her neck; she loves their closeness, and how he always manages to calm her. He loves her despite her crazy and wants her regardless of her flaws. She is in awe of how blessed she is; he is continually showing her why he is the one.

His hug soothes her and as their embrace ends they share kisses; he holds her as she says "a life together huh?" He smiles as he hears her repeat his words. He looks down at her as he says "you're not surprised are you?" She replies "I guess not; you've mentioned it indirectly before. But it's nice to hear." He smiles as he says "I know we don't talk directly about marriage much Zoe; but please know that I have every intention of making you my wife, when you're ready, and not a moment sooner or later."

She receives his words with such joy in her heart; the way this man loves her makes her feel like nothing else in the world matters. This is the love she's been waiting for all of her life; she now gets what Liv and Ellie meant. Having the love of your life as yours is a remarkable thing, and if you're ever lucky enough for it to happen, you'd better take advantage and never let it go. She comes out of her thoughts as she says "thank you." He replies "for what babe."

She says "for loving me even when I don't make it easy, and reminding me of how special what we have is. I promise I won't make you wait much longer." He says "we have plenty of time Zoe; there is no rush. Let's just live our lives and do what we do best, which is love each other, our wedding day will come when it's supposed to."

She replies "I agree." She's never been loved like this; completely, and honestly. Knowing what real love feels like can be frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. Their moment breaks as they feel Baxter sitting on their feet between them. They look down at him and he whimpers; Drew says "we have got to get him a girlfriend or a very interesting toy." Zoe hits him playfully as they both laugh and decide to give their pooch some attention, as they plan on what eatery to visit.

After deciding on a restaurant they cuddle on the couch, and watch their favorite show "Criminal Minds" on dvr. As they relax and share their Saturday afternoon; Drew's cell phone rings. He looks at the caller id, and sees its Kayla calling from the office. Zoe sees it too and looks at him.

He looks back at her and says "one minute babe." She rolls her eyes and pauses the show. He sees her annoyance and knows this better be good. He answers and from the start it appears to be business related; however that doesn't stop her jealousy from rearing its head. He sees her out of the corner of his eye, and smiles at her as he continues to talk.

She begins to rub his chest; he switches hands so that the phone is on the opposite side of her. He looks at her as he shakes his head, but he's smiling. He mouths "almost done babe." However, that's not good enough for her; the seconds he's on the call feel like hours. She can't stand the fact his ex- girlfriend works at his Law firm, especially since she knows she wants him back, and has tried at least twice to get him back since they've been together.


	389. Chapter 389

While she's in thought Drew's call concludes; he looks at her and says "sorry babe. She had questions about a legal approach to use in court." He sees she's not impressed with his response; he pulls her close and says "babe you know I don't want her right?" She replies "yes but I also know she wants you. Women like that irritate me." He responds "Zoe I only told you about the attempts she made because I didn't want it to look like I was keeping anything from you. We agreed no secrets remember?"

She replies "yes I remember; I just don't trust her." He strokes her face, and she feels guilty. She knows she has to let go of her jealousy concerning his ex, and continue to trust him, and not worry about her. As he stares at her with his amazing green eyes; she sighs as she says, "Drew I'm sorry I allow the thought of her being near you to bother me so much. I know you won't give in to her; I trust you. But women can be so damn calculating it's scary."

He responds "you're right Zoe; but give me some credit. No matter what she tries or does. I want you to focus on the fact that you are who I want; my heart beats for only you, and I will never put myself in a position to hurt you that way."

In that moment they both think of Ellie and Jayson; Zoe says "is that what you think happened to Jayson?" Drew replies "to a point yeah I do." She asks "what do you mean to a point?" He responds "I think Jayson did get caught up; but he got caught up because he wanted to be. He could've called anyone else to talk to; but he chose to talk to his sister, who just happened to be best friends with his ex-wife, knowing Janise wanted him back. What sense does that make Zoe?

Why take relationship advice from someone who hates your relationship? That can't end well." She admits it seems pretty simple; she says "I just can't understand why he'd throw away what he and Ellie had. She loved him so much."

Drew replies "because he didn't think about that part; he was too busy being selfish; cheating is a selfish act period. But that's not us Zoe." She looks at him intensely as he stares into her eyes. He continues as he says "I promise to always put you and our love first, and think before I act. While we have our share of disagreements; there will be no mistakes like that between us."

She appreciates his commitment to her and their relationship, and she knows he means it. "I believe you baby, and I promise to work on my jealousy. You don't deserve that; I trust you, and I should act like it." He replies "I appreciate that babe; but I get why you're up in arms about it. I am sure you and Liv are both in a bit of a tail spin. Ellie's situation probably has you both nervous."

She responds at first with some confusion in her eyes; but that changes to one of understanding, and agreement. "I guess you're right; it's bothering both of us. We've never had a divorce in our family before, so this is new territory for us." He replies "well it is no walk in the park; having dealt with it with my parents. But it can work out as long as the adults act like adults." She replies "you mean don't get involved in the drama?"

He responds "yeah that, and don't perpetuate it either. There are kids involved in this situation, and it has to be worse for them because the divorced couple is their parents. As the other adults in their lives we have to make sure we don't make things worse by harboring resentment toward Jayson, and making the situation more unbearable."

Zoe agrees with him and he says "do you think you will be able to do that Zoe?" She replies "yes I can. Why don't you?" He responds, "Zoe you hate Jayson right now; you've said maybe one nice thing about him since their split. How can you say you can hold back on your anger for the sake of the kids?"

She replies "I can do it Drew; I know I can. I love my niece and nephews, and I don't want to cause them any more pain. So despite my dislike for their father. I will hold my tongue and do the right thing."

He nods as he says "that's ambitious of you, and I guess you will get your chance to prove it in a few weeks." She replies "what do you mean?" He smiles as he says "their birthdays are coming up remember? You said Ellie talked about having their parties together, since the twins' birth day is a week before Jaylen's?"

She replies "oh my God you're right. I wonder if the rest of the family realizes it or not. I guess I will bring it up tomorrow at dinner." He responds "yeah somebody needs to, this should be a good dinner topic; but I suggest doing it after dinner or before so that Ron or Ray don't choke."

He and Zoe agree that this is surely going to be a rough topic to deal with for the family. But Drew is right for the sake of the kids; they will have to make it work. This experience gives Zoe a better understanding of why some couples stay together for the sake of the children.

If the parents can manage to get along it's a fair trade off; the kids are happy, and don't have to deal with the fallout of the situation until they are older, when they can understand what's happening better. In this moment she feels deeply for her sister; she didn't realize the courage it was taking her to divorce her husband, and she hopes she never knows how that feels herself.

He sees her thinking and lets her be; she then snaps out of it and asks "do you think it's wrong for me to be glad I am not in Ellie's shoes?" He responds "no I don't; I don't think anyone would want to be in that position, including her. Every relationship I have seen be successful or fail has taught me the same thing."

She asks "what?" He responds "that sometimes love is not enough; your foundation has to be strong, because storms are going to come, and the house may come tumbling down. But if the foundation is solid, you can rebuild." She smiles at him as she says "wow that's powerful babe." He grins as he says "I can't take the credit for it; it's what my dad said to me when he remarried my mother after their divorce."

She looks at him in total confusion as she says "wait what did you just say?" He replies laughing "I know it sounds crazy; but my parents were married for 15 years and then divorced. But remarried when I was 19; it was the weirdest thing ever. But they were the best divorced couple ever too. Most of my friends didn't know they were divorced until we were in college."


	390. Chapter 390

Zoe smiles as she says "seriously?" He replies "yeah ask Fitz; he will tell you. My parents loved each other during their marriage and while divorced. But the first time around they couldn't figure it out. So it took them a second try." Zoe is amazed at his story as she says "so they didn't fight or argue?" He responds "of course they did; I had a chance to hear it when I was grown, but as a kid they always tried to keep it calm, which I appreciated. But in the end they loved each other, and that's why they got back together."

She sees his eyes as he speaks of his parents; he reveres them so much. "I know you miss them Drew; I am so sorry they aren't here for you." He replies "me too babe; they would've loved you." She smiles as they share a sweet kiss. But her curiosity begins to flourish. She asks "Drew why don't you share your parent's last name Abercrombie?"

He replies "because when my parents were dating my mother's father, Walter Forbes. Didn't like my father and refused to allow her to marry him. My mother got angry with my grandfather, so they eloped. She knew she couldn't use her real maiden name or they'd be found out. So they lived in hiding for a while with her using my grandmother's maiden name Nichols as her last name. I was born before the actual wedding so I inherited that last name, and after they married they never changed it." She asks, "I wonder why they didn't change it."

He responds "I am not sure; but, my dad said it didn't matter what last name I had I was still his son." Zoe smiles at him as he recounts his memory of him and his dad speaking. His face lights up with such joy and love. He sees her smiling at him and asks "why are you looking at me that way?"

She replies "because I've never seen you this sentimental; it's sweet." He smiles at her with tears in his eyes as he says "not many people get to see this side of me, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else but you Zoe. You mean that much to me babe."

She kisses his lips lightly, as she wipes away the lone tear that falls, and she says "thank you for sharing your special memories with me Drew. It means a lot to me and you do too." He responds "you're welcome." As they sit for a moment longer they realize the sun is setting; they didn't realize it was so late. They decide to get ready to go out for dinner. They shower, change, and dress, and head out for their date night.

Neither one can explain it; but tonight feels different than any other night, it feels special, and they are happy to be together. The food, the conversation, the ambiance, all make Zoe feel extraordinary, and blessed to have a man in her life who loves her this much. She prays they last like this forever, she is certainly going to make sure she does her part to make that happen.

As they ride home after dinner and dancing she is in thought; earlier she had great reservations about relationships failing, including her own. But talking to Drew has reassured her; that relationship problems are couple specific, and they have found what works for them. So they need to remain focused on their relationship instead of what's going wrong in other peoples, even if they are close friends and family.

The conversation also helps her deal with her guilt of being happy despite Ellie being in turmoil right now. All together she thinks to herself today was a good day. As they drive back to his house; they get undressed and head to bed. They snuggle as they watch television and make love, the perfect ending to a perfect day.

After finishing round three of their love making session; neither Liv nor Fitz can move. They lie together intertwined and spent, as they catch their breaths. They kiss romantically as he holds her; she says "that was fucking amazing."

He laughs at her swearing; he loves it. He kisses her neck as he says "you are fucking amazing." She grins and giggles as he tickles her neck. She looks at the clock over his shoulder. She sees it's almost 1:00am. "I didn't realize it was this late; it's after midnight." He looks over in disbelief; "damn time does fly when you're having fun." They both laugh.

She yawns and he follows; they snuggle as she says "it's sleepy time. We have church tomorrow." He replies "I recall. Are you nervous?" She says "a little bit; I haven't been in a while. Only to return with children and a husband." He responds "wait the kids aren't going right?" She says "no they aren't. But nonetheless it will be a big day."

He says "yeah Tom already went over the security measures with me; I am glad the pastor was able to accommodate us." She says "me too. He's still trying to get me to join the choir. I just don't know if I have the time." He says "well if you don't babe; just tell them that you want to serve in other ways. I don't want you spreading yourself too thin. You're already heading the baby blues, and run like a girl campaign, in addition to the women's health body and mind initiative you're starting, as well as OPA, being a mother, and a wife. Baby you have enough on your plate already, and I would argue it's already too much."

She hears his worries about her and says "I know babe; that's why I haven't committed to it, and I won't I promise. I have been thinking about reducing my work load a bit anyway. I will be going back to work in a few weeks full time, so I won't have as much time on my hands." He replies "that's good; maybe you should get an assistant."

She thinks for a moment and agrees; "Yeah you're right. I could use one. That way I could be more effective and efficient between the charitable work, OPA, and home." He responds "exactly babe. I am glad we can agree on this." She replies "me too," as she yawns again. He kisses her neck as they get comfortable, and he says, "night sexy; Love you." She replies "good night babe. Love you too."

Its 9:30 and Ellie is preparing the kids for bed; she normally has them in bed by 8:30, but she let them stay up late to watch a movie. Jaylen is already sleeping, but the boys are still hanging on. As she gets them into bed the phone rings. She sees its Jayson; she answers "hello," he replies, "damn."


	391. Chapter 391

She giggles as she says, "I don't think that's the proper response to hello." He grins as he says, "You sound so damn sexy; it through me off." She shakes her head as she says "whatever; what's up?" He replies "is it too late to see the kids before they go to bed?"

She replies "no they are just getting into bed." She then realizes he said see them. She hopes he means via skype; but she asks "where are you?" He responds "I am turning into the driveway. Don't you have the cameras on?" She responds "no they make me paranoid; so you were coming over anyway huh?" He replies "if you said no I would've left no questions asked. But I was hoping you'd say yes. After I see them I can leave."

She responds "okay you can see them; but Jaylen is already sleep." He replies "okay open the door for me please." They hang up and she goes to the door; it's not until after he's standing in front of her, she realizes she's wearing only a fitted Victoria Secret night shirt.

Him licking his lips, and the hungry look in his eyes tells her he likes what he sees. She's freshly showered and smelling good. Something he's always loved about her. She's always smelling good and looking sexy, when she comes to bed. She never needs a special occasion to look good in bed.

When he comes in he walks up to her closing the door behind him; he presses her against the wall, and grabs her ass as he kisses her deeply. Their kisses turn into a whirl wind of hotness that neither one of them can contain.

Their moment is broken by the alarm beeping; the garage door is still open. He opens the door and closes the garage, then closes the door behind him locking it. She types in the code and he grabs her again.

But she stops him as she says, "Jayson you said you were here to see the kids." He asks "did you think I could walk past you looking like this, and not touch you?" She replies "point taken, I didn't mean to show up at the door like this. You surprised me by being here when you called."

He responds "okay fair enough; I just couldn't resist." She smiles at him as she says "come on so you can say goodnight to the kids." She takes his hand and leads him to their room; she gets her robe, and goes into the kitchen to get something to drink during his visit.

The thoughts in her head are swirling; they were so clear when he wasn't standing in front of her. Now everything is all confused again. Damn it; she can't think straight. This isn't supposed to be happening; she has a meeting with her attorney to sign the papers, so he can be served. No way should she be thinking about sexing him right now. But it's all she can think about in the moment.

She feels awful that she can't say no to him; she's supposed to be getting ready for church tomorrow. How can she be thinking about sex right now? She recalls it's been three weeks since she's had sex. That says allot she thinks to herself. She then gets the idea that saying no and sending him home is the best thing to do. She convinces herself she can do it; she hears him coming into the kitchen and turns to face him.

Her mind is full with the words she needs to say; but has he approaches her. She sees how the LAFD tee shirt is clinging to his body, and how his jeans are leaving nothing to the imagination in the front. He smiles at her as he gets closer, and by the time he reaches her, she's ready for action.

He leans in to kiss her and she meets him more than halfway. The kiss sets off an explosion that leads them back into the moment they had earlier. He grips her ass and she jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist. He's grinding against her and she's moaning his name, for fear the boys will wake; he carries her to the bedroom.

He closes the door behind him and lies her down on the bed. As he removes his shirt; he stares at her on the bed waiting for him. As he stands at the bedside, he removes his shirt; she unbuckles his pants, and helps him pull them down. She's staring at his bulge, as it springs free from the boxer briefs. She removes her night shirt, exposing her bare skin; the moonlight shining through the window highlights her.

He marvels at her beauty and she meets him halfway out of impatience. As he lies atop her she suddenly stops as she says "wait you said you used a condom with her right?" He replies "yes baby I did." She responds "Jayson I am trusting you; please be honest."

He strokes her face as he says "Ellie I swear to you on my life; I wouldn't lie about this. I am not out here like that. I only have unprotected sex with you. Relax, and let it happen. I love you." She replies "I love you too." She believes him, and gives in.

Their kiss reignites the flame as they fall into torrid love making; that rivals all of their previous sessions. His kiss, his touch, his stroke, they all feel different. She is more pleased in this moment then she's ever been with him.

As they end round one, lead into round two, and end with round three for the night. They are both in awe, at how passionate and insatiable they were. The silence is needed; as they both try to recover. Still trying to catch their breaths, and get their motion back from orgasms; he holds her, and kisses her shoulder. She turns onto her back to look at him.

He caresses her forehead, as he kisses her lips softly; as she looks at him she asks, "What are we doing?" He replies, "Resting before we go again?" She smiles at his joke; but he knows what she means. He replies, "We are doing what people in love do Ellie. What's wrong with that?"

She replies, "You mean despite the fact, I have an appointment to sign divorce papers on Tuesday?" He responds, "Okay, I admit this is a little unorthodox for a couple in our position. But maybe that's because we shouldn't be in this position."

She responds, "What do you mean Jayson." He sighs as he says, "Maybe you should let me come home, and we can try again." She replies, "Jayson I don't think that's what we should do." He asks, "Why not? You love me Ellie; that's why I am here, and you loved our time together with Jaylen and the boys today. Look how happy the kids were, and we were too." She recalls the moment and it was special; but she still doesn't think calling off the divorce is what they should do.


	392. Chapter 392

She hears him; but she doesn't agree. She says "Jayson I enjoyed today with the kids, and tonight with you was great. But I think we both know that sex has never been our problem, and those issues don't fade because of great sex. If they did we wouldn't be divorcing."

Realizing that this could go on all night, and it's not why he wanted to be with her tonight he relents. He says "I know we have major issues Ellie, but right now in this moment we have none. Can we just forget about our issues for now?" He says as he slides his hand between her legs. She obliges him by opening them, as he touches her; her thoughts of doubt erase, and she falls back into the moment of pleasure again.

It's 6:00am and Ellie's alarm goes off; she's supposed to be getting up to work out. But she's too tired. At first she thinks she dreamt her evening's events. However, the reality of the situation comes to a head when she hears him breathing. He's sleeping next to her soundly, he looks sexy as ever, and damn it if in this moment she doesn't want him again. But beyond that she needs to get him out of here before the kids wake up.

She wakes him by shaking him; "Jay wake up?" He opens his eyes and asks "what's wrong?" Before she replies he pulls her close and asks "you want some more?" She smiles as her nub twinges; trying to respond with her brain and not lust she says "no I'm waking you because you have to go before the kids wake up." He replies "Ellie I am their father; not some random guy."

She responds "I know that Jayson; but this is confusing for us, I don't want them to be confused too." In that moment he realizes they are still divorcing; he was hoping this would help slow it down. But he sees it's still on track. He replies "okay I will go; what time are you leaving for church?" She responds "8:30am." He replies "okay well that gives us about an hour and a half before I have to leave."

He says as he kisses her neck; she tries to resist, but she can't. He pulls her back in and once again she gives in to him three times before he leaves. Twice in bed and once in the hall leading out to the garage. After successfully getting him out of the house before the kids wake up. She sits for a moment at the kitchen table drinking tea and trying to collect herself.

Her thoughts are broken by the pitter patter of little feet. She looks up and her three stooges are standing in front of her. Jaylen with her hair all over her head and naked except for her pull up. Ellie can never understand how this child always manages to take off her clothes. As they stand smiling at her she says "good morning little ones!"

They reply "morning." She gets up and fixes breakfast for them, and listens to their morning chatter. She manages to get them and herself fed, clothed, and ready to go in record time. They arrive at church and meet up with the rest of the family. "Good morning everyone" she says trying to wash away the feeling of guilt. They reply "good morning" as they walk in together as a family to worship.

It's Sunday morning and Liv and Fitz are preparing to make their entry into the church. Secret service has done a wonderful job at not making the church look like a political rally, by having too many guards in plain sight. For safety purposes Liv and Fitz are seated where no one is behind them or in front of them, which makes it easier for the agents to monitor them.

Liv holds Fitz's hand as they are led to their seats; not surprisingly, everyone is nice and accommodating. As they take their seats some wave at Fitz and Liv and they wave back. When the service starts what Liv appreciates most is that the focus is not on them, it's where it should be.

The service is wonderful, the sermon is powerful, and inspiring, and the singing is amazing. Liv loves the fact that Fitz has really taken in the idea of religion. Throughout the sermon he reads the scriptures in the bible, and he takes notes, just as she does. He appears to be enjoying the ambiance and the word very much.

When they leave they shake a few hands and then make their way back to the Whitehouse. In the car he says "that was a great sermon." She replies "yeah it was; it was very encouraging, about trusting God to lead you through." He responds "I agree; I think we get so caught up in the emotions behind things, when in our confusion we should seek deeper council." She smiles at him and he asks "what's so funny?"

She replies "nothing I am just so proud of you, and happy you are willing to worship with me." He responds "thank you babe; but I told you, we are in this together and I meant it." She responds "I know but it's still nice to see you follow through and really enjoy it. So thank you." He laughs as he says "you're welcome."

They share a sweet kiss as they cuddle in the car; they soon arrive at the house. After they change clothes Liv's phone rings. She sees it's Harrison, and knows it's the follow up she's been waiting for. "Babe I have to take this." He replies "okay I will be in the nursery." She responds "okay." She answers the phone "good morning Harrison." He replies "hey Liv; did I catch you at a bad time?" She responds "nope I already had my praise and worship for the day. What's up?"

He replies "good; I got the low down on the Stephen situation, and it's beyond wild." She sits down as she prepares to hear the news. "So as we know Stephen was preparing to write a tell all book because he was angry about not being able to find a job after he was fired from OPA." She replies "right." He says "well before he decided to do that he thought he could live off their savings; but found out they were flat broke."

Liv says "oh my goodness; how is that possible?" He replies "Georgia has a shopping addiction from hell, which wiped out all of their savings." Liv says "Stephen must have freaked when he found out."

Harrison responds "I'm sure he did; which is what prompted him to write the book. He needed the cash." Liv replies "okay that makes sense to a degree; I get the desperation." Harrison says "yeah I do too; but here's where it gets weird. After he was fired Georgia called human resources to verify the status of his insurance policy paid through work. While one of them was based on employment, the other wasn't, and has a payout of 2 million dollars."

Liv shakes her head as she continues to hear this onion of a story unravel. "Suddenly Stephen has a car accident, and is nearly killed. He was in a coma for three days and then wakes up, with just a few broken bones, and medical bills to boot."


	393. Chapter 393

As she listens to him; she doesn't like where this is heading, and is hopeful she's wrong. So she listens more as he continues, but asks "how did the accident happen?" He responds "I thought you'd never ask. It was a single car accident that landed him in a ditch instead of the cemetery.

The official report cites a car malfunction that led to the crash; however, the original report shows the brake line was cut. It's pretty simple to have a report changed, when your brother works for the Ross County Sheriff's department."

Liv sits back in awe of what they have uncovered; before he can respond she says "she tried to kill him for the insurance money, and used her brother to help her cover it up. But now that the murder was botched; she's electing to see if unsuspecting Stephen's blackmail plan comes through." Harrison replies "that's exactly right boss lady." She responds "unbelievable!"

He responds "I agree with you; so what do you want to do?" She replies "first we need to locate all copies of the manuscript." He says "done, it's a few chapters on Stephen's lap top; Huck's already copied it and wiped it. I'm pretty sure Stephen doesn't know it's gone."

She replies "good, second arrange a meeting with Georgia and Stephen in my office tomorrow at 9:00am. It's time to put an end to this once and for all." Harrison replies "you got it Liv." She says "good work Harrison; I appreciate you." He smiles as he says "you're welcome; I told you we've got your back." She smiles as their call ends.

When they hang up she gets an idea and makes a call; she knows that she has to have something to counter offer before their meeting tomorrow. If he didn't have children; this wouldn't be a thought in her head. But she doesn't want the kids to suffer unnecessarily, it's not their fault their parents are schmucks.

After making the appropriate arrangements, and securing an intriguing option to present to Stephen. She takes a breath and a moment to calm her nerves before joining her husband for family time with the kids. She goes to the nursery, and walks in on the sweetest sight. Fitz has all three of the kids in the same crib, and he's playing peek-a-boo with them. The giggles are adorable. She stands there for a while taking it all in.

This is what Sunday is all about; it's about family, and spending time together. She thinks about her family; she knows they are still in church, and probably heading back to her parent's home for Sunday dinner. She wishes they could be there, but understand they can't. She snaps out of her haze as she feels a familiar embrace.

She looks up at him as she says "hey where are you right now?" She replies "in LA with my family; it's Sunday." He replies "awe baby; I am sorry. I know you miss them. I miss them too, not to mention my side of the family. I think they are going to disown us soon. Aunt Hellen is growing tired of skype videos and pictures. She wants to hold them and kiss them. But I just can't travel for personal trips right now."

She replies "I know baby; I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." He replies "if you want you could go without me." She almost gasps as she says "absolutely not babe; if you can't go then neither can I. I want to travel as a family." He smiles at her, he's glad that she feels that way; he certainly didn't want her to go. However, he has an epiphany; she sees the look on his face. She asks "what are you thinking?"

He replies "we can go to LA for Memorial Day. I have nothing going on that weekend. We could spend the weekend, plus maybe a few extra days if we like. What do you think?" she replies "that will be great babe; I would love it. I will clear my calendar to make it happen."

They smile and share a kiss, and like always Gerry is grunting as soon as their lips touch. Fitz laughs as he says "your son has a degree in cock blocking." She hits him playfully as they laugh together; she agrees though, whenever he is around and Fitz touches her intimately, Gerry cries or grunts on cue.

In an effort to prevent mayhem they quash their kissing moment and go back to family time. Liv figures she will share the details of her call when they are done. She wants to enjoy their time together, she can't get enough of seeing him with their kids. He's going to be an amazing daddy, and she can't wait to watch their interactions as they grow up.

After Sunday service everyone goes to their cars; Ellie puts Jaylen down and she walks to get into the car. The only one to see her walk is her grandmother. She thinks it's mighty interesting that Ellie didn't mention this to them yet.

She gets in the car and Ellie goes home to change and then meets the family back at her mother's. On the way over Jayson calls and talks to the kids. But she hangs up with him before she reaches the house; however, not before they have a quick chat too, arranging their next meet.

As they enter the house the boys walk right in and so does Ellie holding Jaylen; but she puts her down when they get inside, and she runs off to join her brothers. As this happens Zoe, Barbara, and Evelyn are standing in the kitchen watching it. When Ellie looks up at them she says "hey yawl." Her mother says "hey? That's all you have to say?" Ellie is confused she asks "mama what's wrong?" Her grandmother says "Ellie when did Jaylen start walking?"

Ellie puts her hand up to her mouth as she says "oh God I forgot to call you. I am so sorry. She started yesterday." They all look at her with suspicion and she knows she's about to hear it. The one thing she hates about her family; is that they are so damn smart, and pick up on everything. Before she can say anything else her mother says "sit down Ellie." Normally she would play cute with her mother; but the tone of her words let her know this was not a request.

The look on Zoe's face confirms her thoughts; they all sit down at the table as her mother asks "does Jayson know she's walking?" Ellie looks away and then looks back at her mother. She knows she's busted so she says "yes mama; he was there when she walked. It started yesterday morning. He came over after work to see the kids. We had breakfast as a family, and we talked to them about the divorce." At first she thinks this story will hold; she isn't lying, she told the truth.


	394. Chapter 394

She feels good about it until her grandmother asks "Ellie are you sleeping with Jayson?" The one question she was hoping would be skipped comes out. She responds "yes grandma." Despite her thoughts and preparing for a horrid reaction, they remain quiet. Zoe being the first to grab her hand as she says "it's okay sissy."

They all look at Zoe with shock and awe; no one expected her to understand. She feels their glares as she says "hey give me a break; this relationship stuff is new to me. But I am learning, and I have learned that breaking up is terribly hard to do when you're in love. So sissy I can't judge you for what you're going through. I get it."

Evelyn says "oh my goodness Zoe; that was very mature of you to say." She smiles at her mother as she says "thanks mama." Barbara says "ooooh child that Drew is having an amazing effect on you, honey." They all laugh at her canter; Zoe has to admit, yes her man has had a lasting impact on her. She's growing and changing and he's dug in for the ride, something she is very proud of.

Ellie says "thanks sissy for your support." Zoe responds "you're welcome." However, Evelyn says "wait a moment; you're not off the hook that fast princess. What are your intentions here with him? Don't you have a meeting with your attorney this week to sign papers?" She replies "yes mama I do; we are still divorcing. Nothing is changing. My plan is still to be divorced." Barbara says "Ellie listen to yourself; you are currently sleeping with a man you are about to divorce. Where do you think this is going to lead?"

She responds "right now I don't know; but I know that we have been nicer to each other and more comfortable with each other in the last two weeks, then we have been in our marriage for a long time, and I am enjoying it." Evelyn says "Ellie I get it honey; but understand, this is just the calm before the storm. Once those papers are signed, even if you manage to keep fooling around, at some point someone is going to get hurt." Barbara chimes in saying, "princess you are truly playing with fire here. You have to make a choice, before things get more complicated."

Zoe agrees with both her mother and grandmother. She says "Ellie think about the kids; what if they find out? Or God forbid, what if you get pregnant? These are all things to consider." Ellie says "I thought you said you supported me sissy?" She's getting upset and they can see it.

Zoe says "sissy I do support you; I understand why you're conflicted. You love him and you love your family. You got caught up in the joys of everything yesterday spending time with him and the kids. It makes sense. But you can't think that sneaking around with your ex-husband is a way to live. It's a temporary situation that you're trying to see as permanent, and that's not good for any of you; the kids, you, or Jayson."

Ellie hears her sister's words; and understands her position. She also hears the words of her mother and grandmother. But in her mind, this is something she has to do when she's ready. Yes she has had some apprehension about it, but at the end of the day she will have the final say as to when it's over. But for the sake of argument she relents; there's no need to ruin a Sunday of family time over this, plus she doesn't need her father and grandfather knowing about this either.

As she comes out of her thoughts her mother says "we are not trying to back you down, or jump on you princess. We just want to make sure you see all the angles on this situation. Regardless of what you decide to do, we are here for you. But we can't sit by and watch you do something we know you will regret, and remain quiet." Ellie replies "I understand yawl; your message has been received. I am aware this isn't a permanent situation, and I am a work in progress. I will address this with Jayson and we will move forward when necessary."

The ladies know exactly what she means; it's her way of saying leave me alone; I will handle this when I need to, and they decide to do just that. Despite their feelings about it; they realize she is grown and can make her own decisions, but they know they will be there for her when, and if the proverbial crap hits the fan. She's got to learn on her own.

Not wanting to turn this into a fight of mass proportions Barbara says "okay dear good luck; we love you." Ellie replies "thanks grandma; I love you all too." Zoe and Evelyn smile at Ellie as they both say "ditto," in unison, which makes them all laugh. As the seriousness of the conversation ends they hear "Barb I'm hungry; is dinner ready yet?"

Barbara shakes her head as she says "Lord have mercy; give me strength not to go to jail on a Sunday." The ladies laugh at her as she and Evelyn get up to finish dinner, and she replies "it's almost ready Ray; give us 20 minutes."

As Zoe and Ellie set the table their mother and grandmother finish reheating dinner. While everything is being set up and the final items are being taken into the dining room. Evelyn asks "what happened with the trial Zoe?" She replies "oh he took a plea; he got 40 years. So at least he won't be able to hurt anyone else." Barbara asks "how are you doing with that news? I know you were looking forward to testifying." She responds "yeah I was; but I guess its better this way. I don't have to see him again, and I can move on with my life."

Barbara says "just be mindful honey; we all need closure when trauma happens, and when we don't get it, it comes out in other ways." Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of cattle coming down the hall, as everyone comes to dinner. "We will talk a little more after dinner sweet pea." Zoe nods as she carries the mashed potatoes in and they all sit down to eat.

Dinner is delicious as always and the conversations going around the table are refreshing and interesting. Ron checks in with Ellie, and finds out about projects she's working on that will cause her to start traveling for work. She is considering not taking them because it will take her away from the kids two weekends a month.

However, as father's do he won't hear of his baby girl being out of sorts, he knows she wants to go. So he and her mother offer to babysit the weekends that she has to go out of town. Ellie appreciates the offer, and accepts it. She didn't expect them to offer to take care of the kids; but since they have, she's glad she can take on the projects. The money will be helpful, and at this rate college and retirement will be paid for in the next twelve months.


	395. Chapter 395

As dinner carries on their father asks about the trial coming up; Drew answer's the questions and her father is glad that it's finally over. It's a situation that has bothered him immensely since it happened. Zoe adds that the one positive that came out of her time in Japan was the success of the project, it's blowing up.

Ellie replies "I agree Zoe, the spread in photographer's digest is amazing. Congrats to you. I meant to tell you about that." She smiles as she says "thanks sissy; I didn't mention it because I wasn't sure if talking about it was going to be positive or negative. But it's been positive. I am proud of the exhibit."

Drew replies "you should be babe; you did a great job." Lastly they discuss the rental of the house. They have found a renter for their childhood home, and they will be moving in soon. Both Zoe and Ellie have mixed feelings about someone else living in their rooms, but such is life.

Ray asks "has anyone talked to peanut?" Zoe says "yeah she and Fitz went to church this morning too." He replies "I'm sure she misses being here; she is sorely missed." Barbara says "yes she is; we can call her later." Ray replies "yeah we should. I wonder if I will ever get to see my other great grandbabies."

Evelyn says "Ray stop; I am sure as soon as they can arrange a trip they will come visit. Fitz is pretty busy, and I am sure Liv is too with her First Lady Duties, and OPA."

Ray replies "I understand why they aren't here; but regardless of that, I want to see them. Does that make sense?" Ron says "yeah dad it does make sense; when we talk to them tonight we will ask about their schedule."

Ron looks at his father and sees he's getting upset; he has a bond with Liv, he always has. She's his peanut, and he wants to see her. So he's going to make that happen as soon as he can for his dad.

Dinner finishes up and the day draws to a close with dessert and coffee; Ellie knows this is the perfect time to drop the bomb about the birthday party. The kids are out of earshot; so she explains she's combining their birthday parties into one.

They will have it next weekend at the bowling alley; this way everyone can go to 1 party instead of two in two weeks." They all agree that's fine especially since Jaylen doesn't have anyone to invite, she's turning a year old. The boys will be the partiers; their friends will dominate the party. But they will have separate cakes.

Although they all are in agreement at this point; she knows her next statement may cause trouble. I'm glad you like the idea of the party being together; but I need you all to realize too that Jayson and his family will be there too." The room goes completely silent; Ray says "you have to be kidding me?" Her father says "Ellie I don't know about this."

Evelyn and Barbara both see the struggle in Ellie's eyes; she doesn't want to fight about this. Zoe sees it too, and she chimes in "I know we all would rather not spend a day with him. But he is their father, let's be mindful that they would want him, his aunt, and their grandparents from his side there too, and if they aren't it will be noticeable." Ellie smiles at Zoe as she nods letting her know she has her back.

Evelyn says "she's right Ronnie and Ray; it's not about us it's about the kids." Both Ronnie and Ray both still don't like it, and are still struggling with it. Drew feels his two cents may help. "Ron, Ray, I know you're angry at Jayson. I completely understand. But as a child of divorce, what made the situation easier to deal with was my grandparents and parents getting along. I was fortunate to have that on my dad's side.

But not my mother's side. I didn't see my grandparents on her side until I was in college, and by then I didn't know them well, so the relationship was strained at best. That's how bad it got. Trust me, you don't want to do that to your grandkids; they are the victims here, not the adults and our feelings."

Barbara follows with "agreed, we have to put the kids first here gentlemen. We have to move forward at some point, and we can't act like birthdays and holidays aren't coming. They are coming whether we like it or not, and like it or not Jayson will always be a part of the family because of the kids he and Ellie share. Let's be bigger people, and focus on the grand kids and grandkids turning a year older and us being alive to see it." Her words ring true and they all have to agree; she has a point, when do you let go and move on?

Ellie appreciates the support of her grandmother, Drew, mother and sister; they really helped her in this moment. The silence of the moment though speaks to everyone being in thought. Her mother asks "what do you gentlemen think?"

Ron looks at his father and he shrugs his shoulders; so he relents as he says "okay fine; but don't expect me to invite him to Sunday dinner. I won't be tormented at my own dinner table. I'm not ready for that yet." Ellie smiles as she says "thank you daddy. Thank you grandpa." They both look at her and say "you're welcome."

Their acceptance of the situation causes great relief to settle over the table; everyone can breathe better. Ellie is beyond excited that her father and grandfather didn't have coronaries over the topic. As they finish eating, the men retire to the den, as the ladies clean the kitchen. They chat about upcoming church obligations, and possible family vacation sites. It's a typical family Sunday and all is as well as can be.

As they finish up dishes and relax for a minute; Ron and Ray come into the living room. Ray has called Liv and has her on speaker. "Hey everybody!" They hear out of the phone. "Hey Liv!" They all shout. Liv says "we miss yawl" Her mother replies "we miss you too peanut. When are you all coming out to see us?"

She responds "actually Fitz and I were just discussing that; we will be out there Memorial weekend." Her grandfather says "that's great peanut; bring my great grandbabies." She laughs "of course papaw I will be sure to bring them with us. How are you feeling?" He replies "I am good for an old guy. I can walk without my scooter for longer periods and get around good without help."


	396. Chapter 396

She smiles as she says, "That's good; it will be good to see you all when we get there. I miss you all very much." Barbara says "we miss you too Liv; it's not the same here on Sunday's without you." Liv responds "awe grandma thanks." Zoe says "hey sissy where's Fitz." He chimes in "I am here sister in law; sorry I was finishing diaper duty." Ellie says "Liv you have the leader of the free world changing diapers?"

He responds "I am a dad first Ellie; I don't mind it." They all smile at his response; the way he supports her is awesome. "That's great Fitz; I am sure the staff appreciates you and Liv being so hands on with the babies" says Barbara. He responds "yeah I guess so; we wouldn't have it any other way though. We want to raise our kids, the nannies are just helpmates, not parents." Evelyn says "preach Mr. President." They all laugh and cosign her response.

He asks "did Liv tell you all we were coming to visit at the end of the month?" They respond "yeah she did, and we can't wait to see you all" says Drew. Fitz replies "hey Drew it will be good to see all of you. I feel like it's been forever since we were all together." Ellie says "it has been forever; Jaylen is walking!"

Liv says "stop it Ellie is she?" Ellie replies "yes she is and went from walking straight to running in 24 hours." They all laugh knowing that babies become little terrors when the walking begins. Liv says "I simply cannot wait to see her and the boys. They will be seven in two weeks and she will be one.

That sounds so strange. I recall when they were all born." The family agrees time has surely flown by, and so much has changed. But that is how life is. It can change in the blink of an eye.

Ray asks "are you sure you can't come for their birthday parties peanut?" Liv replies "yes papaw I am sure; Fitz and I are both booked up for the next two weeks but, we have cleared our calendars for Memorial Day weekend. So we will be there okay?"

He replies, "Okay peanut; love you." She replies, "Love you too papaw." The conversation continues on for a few minutes longer; they talk about upcoming mother's day plans as well as vacation ideas. Ellie agrees to do the research on places for them all to go, but nothing formal is decided. Ellie asks, "What are your Mother's Day plans Liv?" She looks at Fitz and smiles as she says, "What are my first Mother's Day plans Fitz?"

He grins as she puts him on the spot. He says, "It's a surprise, and I promise you're going to love it." Everyone smiles as the ladies say, "Awe." Liv giggles as she says, "Isn't he the sweetest?" Barbara says, "Yes he is. Be sure to keep us posted on what he does for you Liv." She replies, "I will Nana." They enjoy the conversation, and end on positive goodbyes and I love you's.

When the call ends everyone begins to gather their things to leave. Drew goes to the restroom. and Ron and Ray go back to the den, to watch baseball with the kids, even Jaylen is watching the game. As the ladies relax for a moment before Ellie and Zoe leave.

Zoe says "grandma you and I were talking earlier, and you said something about closure." Barbara says "yeah honey I was saying that you may find you need closure. Sometimes trials can provide that for survivors, but you won't have that chance."

She replies "so what do I do?" She responds "you find a way to make that happen. Maybe write a letter to get your feelings out. Or do a video. Whatever you need to do to release your feelings and confront it for yourself so you can move on. That is what you do honey." Zoe hears her and it makes sense; until she is able to let go of the attack, and confront it she can't move on." She smiles as she says "thank you grandma."

She replies "you're welcome sweet pea." Evelyn and Ellie look on and provide smiles of support. Evelyn asks "are you doing okay Zoe?" She replies "yes mama I am; its' just sometimes Drew and I are alone and he will walk up behind me, and I will almost jump out of my skin. I need to get past that; I don't want him to feel like he can't touch me for fear I will freak out. I want us to be back to normal."

Ellie replies "that makes sense sissy; I would suggest what grandma said. The letter sounds good. I know I feel better once I write out how I feel. It calms me." Zoe says "yeah I think I will try it, and go from there. I still go to therapy too, so between that and this suggestion I am hopeful of more progress."

Their conversation ends, when Drew comes in and asks, "Are you ready babe?" She replies, "Yes I am." Ellie replies, "We'd better get going too." Evelyn and Barbara hate to see everyone leave; but they understand they have to go. They all exchange goodbyes, and go to their respective homes. Zoe with her love and Ellie with the kids, with hopes of meeting Jayson later.

As Evelyn and Barbara put away the dishes Barbara asks "why doesn't Drew represent Ellie in her divorce?" Evelyn explains "it's a conflict of interest. He has intimate knowledge of their relationship, so Jayson's attorney could call him as a witness. As an officer of the court you never want that to happen." Barbara replies "the law is twisted; that's why I could never understand it."

Evelyn says, "True it has its downsides. But despite its flaws, I still would take our legal system over any other country's legal system. But I get your speaking from a mental health perspective too." Barbara replies "yes I am; it's horrendous how the mentally ill are treated in this country, and how poor the mental health system is structured to care for them. It makes me sick." Evelyn agrees with her it is an unfortunate situation for sure.

As they finish up Evelyn says "not that I don't appreciate a good legal discussion; but what's worrying you this evening?" She replies "nothing." Evelyn says "come on Barb; I know you too well. I saw you when Liv called. You're worried about Ray aren't you?"

Barbara looks at her and nods as she says "yeah I am; he's been talking about missing Liv allot, and also about missing Robert, God rest his soul, who's been gone for quite some time." Evelyn understands Barbara's feelings; normally when older people begin to talk in this manner, it's because they are ready to pass on.

Evelyn takes her hand as she says "well we know that God has the final say Barb, and nothing happens that isn't his will." Barbara says "agreed daughter." As Evelyn yawns. Barb laughs as she says, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I am heading to bed." Evelyn says, "I am not far behind you."


	397. Chapter 397

As she and Ray head to bed; Evelyn and Ron do the same. As they climb into bed. Evelyn shares Barb's fears regarding Ray with Ron. She also mentions him talking about his deceased brother Robert. After hearing her out Ron says "she's right to be worried. I am too." Evelyn says "yeah I agree; but I tried to calm her nerves."

He takes his wife into his arms as he says "I know you did Lynnie; but if it's God's will then it shall be done. We must accept it." She replies "I know; but it doesn't make me any less sad to think about it. I hope Memorial Day comes fast." Ron replies "me too," as he kisses her on the forehead, and they call it a night.

As Liv and Fitz cuddle in bed watching television; they talk about their conversation with her side of the family, as well as discuss their talk with his too. After talking with her folks; he called his family, to announce their trip to California. They are all very happy and make plans to do some big and small family outings while they are in town. They also do some catching up, which makes Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia happy.

However, after their conversation, Fitz sees the worry in Liv's eyes. He asks "babe what's going on?" She replies "my grandpa didn't sound right. He sounded sad." Fitz responds "maybe because he misses you babe." She replies "no it's something different in his voice, and I hope I am wrong. I so wish I could go see him sooner." Fitz holds her tighter as he says "babe don't worry I am sure he's fine. He's just missing his peanut." She replies "I hope you're right." He kisses her forehead as he says "of course I am right I am the president."

After having a good laugh he says "hey did your phone call go well?" She replies "oh wow I almost forgot to talk to you about it." He looks down at her as he says "it's that bad huh?" She repositions herself in his arms as she says "it's definitely interesting, and will make for an interesting Monday." He looks at her with pure confusion in his eyes.

She smiles at him as she gives him the details of the drama that is Stephen and Georgia. When she finishes he says "what in the hell is wrong with people?" She replies "if I knew that I would be the smartest person in the world. But the bottom line is greed drives some people, and it clearly drove Georgia." Fitz says "so you're going to save the day for him, and the barracuda he calls a spouse, and let them ride off into the sunset?"

She responds "babe I know it doesn't sound like what should happen given what's happened. But we have to consider the fact that they have kids, and I don't want to punish them. Sending her to prison, and leaving their father jobless with no way to take care of them would be irresponsible, in my opinion."

He doesn't like her plan, he feels like she should just expose them and be done. But he doesn't see that she has to look at the bigger picture. If she throws him to the wolves then he will start to talk, and that would be bad for them. So she needs to play nice with him, to a point. But she will have some insurance as well.

"Liv I get that you don't want to punish his kids; but how will you prevent this parasite from showing up again wanting more money or favors?" She says "I have a card yet to play that they don't know about. Remember I told you Huck accessed his computers?" He responds "yeah so?" She replies "well let's say he found an abundance of information that can be used in various ways to maintain his silence."

Fitz replies "so in essence you have dirt on him too?" She says "yes and then some; I plan to show him how the game is played, and remind him of why I am the boss, and why this is my town, so being on my bad side isn't a good thing." He sees the glint of aggression in her eyes; he says "damn you're sexy when you're fired up."

She smiles at him as she says "really?" He responds "yes really." She replies "are you just saying that to get laid?" He asks "does it matter?" She responds "no not really." He laughs as he says "then yes."

They share a kiss of fun and games that leads into much more; their fires are lighting and the games begin. They hurriedly undress each other, as if they've never been together before. The passion is high and so is the lust factor; their bodies are aching for one another.

As they kiss incessantly, the moans also begin. As he sucks on her neck she feels her temperature rising like it's tied to a bottle rocket. She wants him badly and needs him; his desire for her is just as great. As he feels his pulsations already starting. He wants to feel her, and feel her now.

After fondling and sucking her breasts; feeling her wetness increase as her thighs moisten, he can't take the wait any further. He positions himself accordingly between her legs. She drapes her arms around his neck, as she runs her hands through his curls. He grips her waist and pulls her up to him as he slides into her. She moans his name and grips his back to release the tension level in her body.

His thrusts are powerful and strong; his aggression level is high, she can feel it. She wants his climax, and doesn't want to wait. With him hovering over her she works her magic; she licks his ear and kisses his neck; he groans in response. She feels his pulsations picking up; she knows he's close. He feels her walls contorting, and can feel her climax on the cusp as well. But she's closer than he is.

Realizing he has the upper hand; he increases his pace and deepens his stroke. Her fingernails raking across his back, her super flow of goodness pouring out, and her gasping for air tells him she's about to explode. She's moaning and groaning, as she slides to the edge. He moans "MMMM you want to give it to me."

She replies "no not yet." He increases his pounding in response; "mmm I feel it baby, let go." She feels his power, its taking her down. She can't hold back anymore; he asks her for it again. "Give it to me baby." She wants to pull back, but relents as he digs deeper and deeper with every stroke.

As she swings her hips he hits that spot, and the flood gates open, as her back arches and she moans "yes, yes, oh God yes!" Her release is ferocious; but does nothing to slow him down. In fact, he speeds up; as he increases his thrusts, overtaken by her sea of wetness, as she free falls into euphoria.


	398. Chapter 398

He's enjoying her gushiness as he pounds out his aggression, as she continues to moan his name, as she comes out of her orgasm coma. She feels him thrusting, she feels him on the edge, she encourages his descent by again licking his ear.

He moans her name and she says, "Louder, who's is it baby." He moans, "OOOh It's yours baby." She replies, "MMMM then give it to me." He replies, "Oh baby damn it's so good." She says, "Cum for me daddy." He kisses her deeply and their eyes lock, she begins to squeeze him internally, and he feels his body betraying him.

He knows he's losing the battle. Her wetness, her stroke, and her sexy word play is winning the fight. He gives up his struggle and let's himself fall. She encourages him as their thrusts sync and she feels her arousal wall rebuilt and ready to crash. He feels her on the edge as he says "oh yeah cum again Livy. Cum with me baby." Her body responds to his request, and they both explode simultaneously.

He falls onto her and she holds his weight; after he recovers he slides off of her and they lie together. He's yawning before they can get settled. She's laughing at him, her baby put in work, and he's sleepy. She kisses him as they get comfy, he mumbles "love you."

She replies, "Love you too." As they drift off to sleep she clears her mind in preparation for her meeting tomorrow, and so does he. As he meets with Edison Davis as well as Carlos Mumford to determine his Senate Majority pick. It's a big day for both of them, and hopefully a good one.

As Ellie ensures everyone's buckled in; she pulls off. Jaymen asks, "Can daddy read us a story tonight?" She replies, "I don't know honey we will have to call him when we get home." JayVon says, "Can we call him now?" She replies, "Yeah we can." She presses the speed dial button on the steering wheel and they phone begins to ring.

He answers, "Hey there.." She interrupts, "Hey I have the kids with me in the car." He laughs as he says, "Good save." She laughs too; no telling what was going to come out of his mouth. "Hey daddy, can you come read us a story?" Says Jaymen. "Yeah daddy please," says JayVon as Jaylen says, "da da." Ellie smiles as Jaylen looks at the speakers. She's trying to figure out where her father's voice is coming from. Jayson smiles as he says, "Hey little mama. Daddy hears you." She's looking around and the boys are laughing, as JayVon says, "She's looking for you daddy."

He replies, "Well I can come over; but that depends on mommy. What do you say? Can I come mommy?" She hears his play on words, and returns the favor as she says, "Sure you can come as much as you want." He laughs as he says, "Remember you said that." She replies, "Uhuh I will." Before they say anything that would damage the kids for life, he says, "I will see you in 10 minutes." They arrive home shortly after she hangs up, they get in the house and get settled.

By the time they are showered and in bed; Jayson arrives. He gets them tucked in and also puts Jaylen to sleep. When he comes into the bed room. Ellie is lying in bed dressed in a red and black nightie. He smiles at her as he says, "Now you know that one is my favorite." She replies, "Yes I do." He turns off the light and undresses on his way to the bed.

He climbs on top of her and their moment of love making takes off like a rocket. She's completely into him and he's completely into her; no thoughts, no feelings, just pure satisfaction at the highest level. He notices her aggression level is peaked, and he likes it. She takes over the first session and leads into the second, by the end of the fourth neither one of them can move. They lie still trying to recover; he holds her as they calm down and eventually fall asleep.

When morning comes she awakes to the sound of running water. She looks over and sees its 6am. He's up showering; she's surprised he's already up. She gets up and joins him in the shower; he appreciates the company and thanks her handsomely with two orgasms. She of course returns the favor, and they run out of hot water.

After their hot morning love session; they dress and Ellie makes breakfast. She figures if the kids wake up they will think he came for breakfast with them. But before they get up; she knows they need to talk. He sees her thinking and asks "what's up?"

She replies "I was just thinking about this week. I sign the papers tomorrow, so you will be served by Friday." He replies "yeah I remember how it works." She asks "so is this it? Are we done?" He replies "do you want us to be done?" She responds "I just don't want anyone to get hurt behind this Jayson."

He says "I know; me either. Do you want to stop?" She says "I don't want to; but maybe we should." He responds "I am game to do whatever you want Ellie; I don't want to make things weird between us, and I don't want the kids to be confused or hurt."

She replies "same here; so maybe we should cool it for a while." He says "okay." As he drinks his coffee she makes eggs and bacon; she serves him his plate, and they eat together. He lets her know he can't take the kids this weekend because he's moving into his new place. It's called Legacy Village. She's familiar with it; it's down the street from the kids' school and his job.

She thinks out loud "so you're moving on your birthday?" He says "yeah I am. Not much to celebrate this year." She looks at him as she says "Jayson stop." He responds "Ellie it's not a happy birthday when you're moving into an apartment in the middle of a divorce." She hears the hurt in his voice; but she simply says "it's the best thing for everyone Jayson; you know it." He responds "I may know it; but I don't like it."

She replies "what if you call me when you're done moving, and if it's early enough I can still bring the kids over." He has to admit that would make it better; he replies "okay that does sound good. Will you stay with us for a bit?" She replies "sure I will even bring a cake."

He says "okay cool. What if we have dinner too?" She replies "that works for me; the kids will like it." He responds "I will like it too." His phone rings breaking the moment and he says "well I have to go; I'm switching to days now so I can spend more time with the kids. I will talk to you later."

She says "okay." She walks him out and they share a hug and a sweet kiss before he leaves. But both of them feel how different it is. The words of her mother are filling her head as she closes the door behind him. It's the calm before the storm she said.


	399. Chapter 399

Ellie now thinks she may need to batten down the hatches, and prepare for the storm. It may be a rough one; but the kiss they shared before he left kind of felt like it wasn't over. It felt different than before, but again she felt like maybe things aren't finished between them yet.

The morning catches Fitz and Liv finishing breakfast; they've finished their morning workouts, and baby duty. Now it's time to face the world. Liv asks "are you ready for your meetings?" He replies "yeah as ready as I can be." As the television plays in the background the news casters talk about the choices for Senate majority leader.

He listens to their commentary on the matter, as he finishes his juice. They make some valid points, but he's already made up his mind. The meetings are a formality; something major would have to happen to sway him at this point.

He turns off the television as they both prepare to leave for the day. As they stand up together; there is a knock on the door. Fitz opens it and Tom says "the car is waiting for Madam first lady sir." He replies "thanks Tom she will be down in a second."

He closes the door and catches Liv as she walks toward the door. He says "hey I am picking Edison as we discussed. But I haven't asked. I just assumed. You're okay with this right?" She replies "yes baby I am fine with it. Its business, and it makes sense. Why would I care about him anyway? We've been over for years." He responds, "I know, but it's still kind of close to home given his last attempt to woo you. I know it was a while ago, but I still have to address it Liv, if given the chance."

She almost forgot about that; although it seems pointless to her. She realizes it's a man thing, so she lets him be. However, she says "babe I am sharing my life with the man of my dreams. So I have no issues with him, I wish him well. Besides I bet Cyrus will be happier than anyone when he hears your choice, and a happy Cyrus is hard to come by."

He responds "yeah probably. But I am doing it for reasons opposite of Cyrus' thinking. This is my administration, and its imperative people understand my vision; if they don't they can leave." She loves his fire, and says "well don't you sound convicted this morning?"

He replies "I'm serious Liv, I am not going to steer away from challenges, this pick says that in spades." She replies "I agree babe; technically Edison isn't the easy pick, but he is the better one. Regardless of your reasoning; I agree with it." That's what he needed to hear; he values her opinion, and appreciates her support.

As he takes her into his arms he says "you have a good day today, and be careful. I don't trust Stephen." Liv replies "Fitz you worry too much; I will be fine. I have secret service, and I am meeting with Stephen and Georgia, not dictators of foreign countries. I will see you this evening at dinner. You have a good day too, and play nice baby." He replies "I will, I love you." She responds "I love you too." After a sexy kiss to start the day, they part ways.

She arrives at the office ready to work; Harrison and Huck are in her office as requested. After morning pleasantries they get down to business. Liv runs through her plan with them, and they both agree with the gist of her plan, with some minor tweaks.

But neither agree with her added incentive option; like Fitz, they both feel she should leave that part out. He's undeserving of any additional help. She agrees to disagree with them; there's no time for bickering, besides she may change her mind in the moment.

Wanting to change the subject she asks; "what time will they be here?" Harrison says "I told them 9:15." Liv says "great they should be here shortly." Harrison replies "yeah they should be." Liv asks "are you ready to run the interrogation with me?" He replies "what?"

She smiles as she says "come on Harrison; you know you want to do it with me. Tell me I am wrong." He replies "you're not wrong. I'd love to actually." She responds "good because today is your day. We tackle this one together." He smiles at her as he says "all right, well I am ready."

As Harrison jumps up and down inside; knowing it's his turn to shine. Huck asks "what do you want me to do with the Intel I have on the wife?" Liv looks at him with some confusion. She asks "what else is there Huck?" He replies "she's been cheating on him with Carl Lawson, an investment banker from Midtown Financial.

He's also married, but Georgia doesn't know about her, or that he's broke. His wife is Mindy Kauffman. Liv replies, "wow of Kauffman realty?" Huck replies "yes that's the one. I think this was Georgia's plan b." Harrison says "damn; that news is surely going to ruin her day."

Liv says "well this just got more interesting didn't it?" Harrison replies "yeah between Stephen's porn collection of She-males, her sleeping around, and trying to kill him for the insurance money, with the help of her brother. I don't think I can take anymore Liv." She replies "I think we all are going to need showers after this one." Huck responds "are you sure you don't need me to tune him up for you."

She replies "no Huck I don't; but thanks." He says "you're welcome Liv; can I go now?" She responds "yes you can go now." After he leaves; Liv asks "where's Abby and Quinn?" Harrison replies "Abby comes in at 11 on Monday's and Quinn is running some information on a case she and Huck are working on." She says "wow so things are running well while I am out huh?"

He replies "we try; everyone pulls their weight and then some. But you'll be back in what three weeks?" She replies "yeah I will. Are you ready to hand over the reins?" He replies "of course Liv. I am just keeping the seat warm. It's all good. Dana will be happy. She says I've been a pill since I've been in charge." She laughs as she asks "it's not easy being the boss is it?"

He responds "no it isn't. It's stressing me out to be honest. If I wasn't bald I would be." They laugh off his joke as Dana buzzes her. She answers "yes Dana." She responds "hey Liv Stephen and Georgia are here to see you." She replies "okay, send them down to the conference room please Dana." Liv picks up the remote control on her desk; she presses the button, and the monitor hanging on the wall shows a picture of the conference room. "Let's see what we are working with before we greet our guests." She says to Harrison, as they both study the screen.


	400. Chapter 400

Georgia and Stephen are escorted to the conference room. Right away they both put on their game faces, but then Georgia begins to ask questions. However, Stephen quiets her, reminding her they could be listening to them right now. He's right, they are listening. They are getting a feel for them before meeting with them, and just like always body language says everything.

Having gotten enough information from the video feed in her office. Harrison and Liv both are ready to begin. As they walk toward the conference room Harrison says "its game time boss lady." She replies "that it is; let's get this win." Harrison then says "by the way I have a surprise I am going to reveal during the meeting. It's a special one for Stephen." Liv says "do I want to know?" He replies "it's in good taste I promise." She responds "I trust you Harrison; so let's do this." They share a smile as they reach the conference room; he opens the door for her, and they enter one behind the other.

As they approach the table Liv extends her hand to both Stephen and Georgia; although they both stand, to shake her hand, their demeanor is anything but friendly, confirming what she saw on the video feed. Harrison doesn't bother to shake either of their hands; he merely nods at them and speaks verbally, as he has a seat across from them beside Liv. He too is picking up on the rather cold shoulder response.

As they have a seat Liv notices that Stephen and Georgia are dressed decently given their current financial situation. Liv says "thanks for coming I appreciate it." Both of them smile as Stephen says "let's save us all some time here and get to the chase; I know how this works. You know my demands; so let's hear your response."

Liv smiles as she asks "what's the big hurry?" Georgia says "we have a meeting with a publisher, depending on what you tell us of course." Liv smiles inside knowing that they are lying. Seeing that Huck has already told her he may have had a few chapters; but nothing publishable, plus he's deleted it from the laptop anyway.

Harrison also picks up on Stephen's bluff; his tell is his left hand. He can never keep the twitching under control when he lies. This opens the door for him to get out his frustration with this situation. He's been waiting for this day for a long time; a chance to shut him up, and shut him down once and for all.

Harrison decides to use Stephen's logic against him as he says "so getting right to it. The answer to your request of paying you to be quiet is no. Is that a quick enough answer for you?" Stephen is caught off guard by the response as well as by who is doing the talking. He then realizes that Harrison is running the show. Not that it matters; he just needs to know what to say to hit the right buttons.

With significant cockiness and bravado Stephen says "so she gave you the reins huh? Or is this your try out to sit in the big chair." Liv hears the condescension dripping from his words to Harrison, and she's hopeful, he recognizes it and holds his own. Harrison responds "just like always Stephen you're focused on the wrong thing. But then again if I were as desperate as you and Georgia here. I guess I'd be deflecting too, especially with the secrets that you're harboring from the world and each other." Harrison picks up the remote control, and points it at the monitor of the screen.

Both Georgia and Stephen look at him and Liv with great confusion and nervousness. Liv asks "what's wrong Stephen? You look like you've seen a ghost. Liv sees him looking at the monitor hanging on the wall. They all turn to look as they see what appears to be footage of a woman meeting Stephen at a hotel. Its then that Liv realizes this is the surprise that Harrison referenced. His added insurance to making sure they got the response they wanted out of Stephen.

Georgia asks "Stephen who is that woman, and why are you meeting her at a hotel?" The color drains from his face; his cockiness is also gone, and his desperation kicks in. "Look let's just make a deal and I will walk away okay? Come on what's your offer."

Liv smiles at him as Georgia says again "Stephen, answer me damn it! Who is that woman?" Realizing he's not answering her; she prepares to get up as if to leave. Stephen grabs her arm and says "no wait! As Liv says "answer her Stephen or I will tell her myself."

Harrison, enjoying watching him squirm adds "what's the matter Steve? Cock got your tongue?" A look of pure rage and embarrassment comes over Stephen's face as he says "fuck you Harrison!" Harrison replies "no thanks dude. Women only here." Suddenly Georgia begins to put two and two together. She cries out "oh my God. Is that a man? You're fucking a cross dressing men!"

Liv says "to be fair he's a she-male; he's half and half, if you get my drift." She looks at her husband with such disgust; she can barely breathe. She's beyond angry, and giving him the business for sure. Luckily the conference room is sound proof, or the whole floor would've heard her verbally assaulting him. Obviously fed up with her less than kind remarks toward him, Stephen says "shut the fuck up Georgia! You're no girl scout your damned self! Damn it; you don't think I know about you and Carl?"

Surprisingly Georgia stops talking; Liv and Harrison sit back and enjoy the show, as the proverbial wheels fall off of this wagon right in front of them. They didn't know he knew about her affair; they are just as shocked as she is. Georgia's tears stop as she says "I don't know what you're talking about" drying her eyes. Harrison says "I think this is what he's talking about Georgia" he says sliding pictures of she and Carl Lawson intertwined in bed."

The look on her face is priceless; "how in the hell did you get these?" Liv replies "oh this is just the tip of the iceberg honey; I have more to show you. Maybe you'd like to know what your dear wife has been up to; in the event your book deal falls through Stephen. By the way how are you healing since the accident?" Stephen sits taking in all that's being said; but Liv's last statement strikes him the hardest. "You cold hearted, evil, manipulative bitch! You tried to kill me?"


	401. Chapter 401

Georgia knows now her entire plot has been exposed, and is both scared and uncertain of what to do. Liv sees the fear in her eyes, and normally she'd relent; but in this case, she doesn't feel that letting up is an option. Harrison says "answer the man Georgia; tell him how you and your brother covered up the accident you caused, that almost killed him by tampering with the brakes."

She exclaims "that's not true. I would never do something like that." Liv says "really so how did we get phone logs of you confirming the stipulations of the payout from the insurance policy, and pictures of the cut brake line, as well as the original accident report that shows no skid marks on the pavement, proving it wasn't an accident. But an attempted homicide."

Stephen replies "are you fucking kidding me right now?" Georgia stammers as she says "honey they are lying that's not true I swear. I love you; I would never hurt you." Stephen says "I don't believe you. Get away from me." Harrison says "and you probably shouldn't believe her because there's more. Georgia can you explain how you're back up plan was to run off to be with Carl, after cashing in on the insurance money; until you found out he was writing this book? So now you're waiting to see what his payday looks like before deciding to leave him or not." The rage in Stephen is at an all-time high now; he can barely hold it together, and both Liv and Harrison see it brewing.

Georgia knows she's toast in the moment; she tries to cut her loses by saying "if you were at least half the man I needed I wouldn't have had to cheat. This is your fault Stephen. Carl is more of a man then you've ever been, he makes me happy and I deserve to be happy."

Hearing her pledge her love for her lover makes her ill; so she politely decides to bring clarity to the situation. She says "Georgia before you start picking out china patterns you may need to think about something important first."

She replies "and what is that?" Liv says your lover boy is also married too; oh and he's broke." Georgia's mouth is wide open as she says "no that's not right I have been to his house in Westchester."

Liv responds "that's not his house; it's his wife's. She has the money; he actually works for her father. So odds are he isn't leaving with you or anyone else." Harrison says "maybe you should've taken a page out of your husband's book and played for the same team. At least then you'd have a mate with money."

The reality of all that has happened after the words have been spoken prove to be more than Stephen can bare. He is beside himself with anger and frustration. He suddenly yells "you stupid cunt!" She cowers to him in fear, and Liv says "that's enough Stephen!" Liv couldn't stand her and thought her actions were deplorable, but she couldn't bear witness to him verbally abusing her.

Out of frustration and ready to fight; Stephen looks at Liv and tries to come over the table at her as he says "it's your fault this is happening; you bitch!" But before he can get out of his chair Harrison is standing between them, and Tom has him face down on the table, begging for oxygen. As he turns red and then trends toward blue Liv says "Tom that's enough!" He looks up at her as he says "are you sure mam?" She replies "yes I am; let him up please."

Tom releases the pressure on his neck; the gagging sounds stop, and his color begins to come back. However, before letting him up Tom instructs him by saying "I am going to let you up. Just have a seat, and don't do anything stupid like make any further sudden moves, or you will regret it. Do you understand?"

Stephen says "yes I understand. Now get off of me!" Harrison says "Stephen you need to calm yourself dude; you can't win this one. Look around, you've lost, game over." Seeing he's right Stephen relaxes and Tom lets him go.

Stephen stands up and Tom makes sure he sits down in the chair; Liv takes a breath and tries not to appear alarmed at what just happened, but no one in the room is unaffected by what's transpired.

Georgia is now sitting with 4 seats between her and Stephen, and Tom is standing behind Stephen. Liv and Harrison see how the frustration and desperation has changed him. He's a shell of himself, clearly at the end of his rope, and unable to see the jig is up."

Tom sees that Stephen is agitated; he's defeated and he knows it. Still aggravated and upset he says to Tom "you don't have to stand behind me; I am calm."

Harrison says "dude you're lucky he didn't break your neck coming after Liv. You need to show some respect for the First Lady, you punk!" Stephen says "look at you the forever loyal guard dog. I'm proof that gets you nowhere in this company. Look where it got me."

Liv can't believe her ears; she still had plans to help him after this, as she'd told Fitz. But it was clear that she couldn't help him, because he didn't want to help himself, and he'd never stop coming back. Normally she'd filter her words; but she says "you miserable, disloyal, ungrateful son of a bitch! I rescued you from foreclosure and significant financial hardship, and this is how you repay me! How dare you mock the loyalty Harrison and the others have shown me and this company.

You wouldn't know loyalty if it bit you in the ass. I tried to help you and all you did was stab me in the back. Even after you did that. I still tried to help you, and silly me, I was going to do it again until now. Until this very minute because I felt sorry for your children. But you know what; that's not my problem, just like you're not my problem anymore."

Realizing he had bitten off the hand that feeds him; he tries to salvage something, he knows that Liv is telling the truth. She was still going to help him until this moment. "Liv wait a minute we still need to negotiate something I have my book, you don't want that to come out. The publicity will ruin OPA. I have a meeting with a publisher at 11:00am."

Harrison says "damn man; you still don't get it. We know there is no book Stephen. Those few chapters you started on your lap top are hardly enough to call a manuscript or even good writing; quite frankly, it sucks." He's now shocked that they know the details about what he's written. In complete shock Georgia says "a few chapters? You mean it's not a complete book?"


	402. Chapter 402

Liv says "no it's not. But it wasn't going to be one either was it Stephen?" In that moment Liv finally put it all together. It now all made sense to her. She continues, "tell your wife how this was all just a big ploy to get me to once again pony up the cash to bail your sorry ass out. You know damn well you couldn't get a book like that published; especially not in DC, and giving it to the press wouldn't help you either because they need corroboration to print such a salacious story, which you don't have."

Harrison then chimes in; "and let's be honest, once the people named in your little short story are notified of what you're trying to do, you're dead in the water." Seeing the weight of the situation settle in on both Georgia and Stephen; Georgia says "so we get nothing out of this." Harrison says "you can't be serious." Surprisingly she says "what's your counter offer? Stephen you said there's always a counter offer!" Liv shakes her head as she says "how about your freedom as a counter offer?"

Georgia asks "what are you talking about?" Liv and everyone in the room are in disbelief as Liv asks Georgia are you feeling okay? Maybe the stress of the situation is affecting your memory or something." She replies "I feel fine. What do you mean our freedom is the counter offer?"

Liv says "Georgia, I honestly don't think you're fine. Do you understand that right now I am in possession of information that can put you and your brother in prison for attempted murder, and your husband in prison for being in possession of kiddy porn, as well as both of you for extortion? Do you really want to press me on this?"

Stephen's ears perk up as he asks "what do you mean kiddy porn?" Harrison replies "some of the pictures you were looking at on the computer were of under-aged males." His response was proof he had no idea how much trouble he was in until that moment.

"Oh my God; I had no idea they were under age." Harrison replies "it doesn't matter if you knew or not, or if they consented to chat with you. They were under age so they can't give legal consent."

Liv says "and that's just for starters; who knows what will happen when the person you met in the hotel footage talks about the sex parties you frequented together." Stephen is scared out of his mind as he says "this isn't happening. It can't be happening like this. What do we need to do to settle this?"

Harrison says "you both walk away, and say nothing about what went on here today, and you will be free to live your life, without fear of prison. However, if you say anything to anyone about this discussion or the book; jail will be your next stop." They are both emotionally beaten and downtrodden; Liv would normally feel some type of compassion for him. But in this instance she really doesn't. She says "do we have a deal or what?"

Stephen and Georgia both say in unison "yes." Harrison says "good answer." Filled with dejection and defeat they both get up from the table without saying a word and walk out of the room. What's left to be said? Secret service escorts them out of the building, and Liv and Harrison both take a breath. "Was that not the craziest situation you've ever seen? Asks Harrison.

Liv replies "definitely yes. That was insane. I can't believe how delusional they both were. They actually thought they were going to get money out of me." Harrison says "to be fair Liv you were feeling soft toward them initially. Do you not remember your counter offer?" She replies "yeah I do, and it was more than generous; but they don't deserve it. I didn't see it until the very end; but I am glad I did finally see it."

Harrison says "me too; Fitz was right Liv. They are parasites, and you handled them perfectly. I think they have the necessary incentive to stay gone for good this time. But just in case do you want to keep a line on them?" She replies "yes I do. They need to be watched. By the way good job!"

He responds "thanks; it was rocky for a moment. I thought I was going to lose my cool. But I managed to get through it." She replies "yeah he was pushing your buttons, but kudos to you for staying focused. I appreciate you and all you do."

Harrison says "thanks Liv and you're welcome. I know you appreciate me; Stephen is full of crap. He's just jealous of your success, and he played on your kindness for years. So it was time for him to go; you made the right choice." She smiles at him appreciating the reassurance, as she says "thanks Harrison."

As they get up to leave Abby comes walking down the hall "good morning you two. Anything exciting going on?" Liv and Harrison both look at each other as Harrison says "it's a long story, and if I wasn't there, I don't think I'd believed it." Abby is more inquisitive now; as they walk toward Liv's office they fill her in on the events. By the time they reach her office Abby's face is a different color, and her mouth is hanging open.

Harrison asks "are you okay Abby?" Liv says "she's fine she's just processing the tomfoolery she's just heard." They both laugh as Abby still processes what she's heard. When she snaps out of her gaze she says "that is unbelievable, what an asshole." Harrison replies "and then some. You think you know people, until they show you who they are."

Liv responds "or until a situation arises that forces them to reveal who they really are." They all nod in agreement, as Harrison says "well good riddance I say; if you excuse me ladies I need to let Huck know our next move here, and then get back to my day to day."

Liv says "okay Harrison thanks for your help." He replies "you're welcome; I will see you later Abby." She replies "bye." Liv says "wow what a morning." Abby responds "I'll say, that was quite a bit to deal with. Are you okay?" Liv replies "yes I am fine. I am sure that Fitz won't be pleased to know that Stephen came after me though."

Abby responds "do you have to tell him?" She replies "yeah I do; I can't keep it from him. Besides, if I don't tell him. Tom will." Abby says "yeah you're probably right. It's best not to have any secrets; honesty is the best policy." Liv says "I agree with you. Hey enough about my morning. How are you?"


	403. Chapter 403

Abby replies, "I am good. Life is good at home and at work." Liv asks, "So your mini me is thriving?" Abby responds, "She is more than thriving Liv. She's amazing, and my heart and joy. I can't stop taking pictures of her. David and I are obsessed." Liv replies, "I know the feeling; we feel the same way about our kids. I snap pictures of them all the time and send them to friends and family. It's insane."

Abby responds, "Wow, listen to us bragging about the cuteness of our kids, and our obsession, with your kids. Goodness, our conversations have changed dramatically." Liv has to admit she's right. No more talk about drinking, men, and casual sex. They now talk about married life, and kids. What a difference a year makes in a person's life. Liv responds, "You are so right Abby. I guess we are finally growing up huh?" Abby replies, "Married life and kids will do that to you for sure. But speaking of married life. What's going on with Harrison and Dana's engagement?"

Liv asks, "What do you mean?" Abby replies, "When is the wedding?" Liv responds, "I don't know. Let's ask Dana." Liv buzzes her and she comes into her office. Abby asks, "Hey Dana, when is the wedding?" She replies, "I wanted it to be next summer. But Harrison seems to think this August or September is good." Liv shakes her head, as she says, "That's because he doesn't have to plan anything; he just has to show up." Both of them agree with her statement.

Abby asks, "Why does he want to get married so soon? You two aren't expecting are you?" Dana says, "Oh, Lord no. My parents would freak out. It's nothing like that; he just feels like it's right, and I don't disagree, it feels right. It's just so soon. Three months is not a significant amount of time to plan a wedding. I am trying to pull it together, but I am drowning here." Liv sees the happiness in her eyes turn to worry and panic, she recalls the feeling. She suddenly gets an idea.

She says, "I have an idea for you Dana. Why don't you use my wedding and party planner? Her name is Melissa Cambridge, and she is amazing. She did a fantastic job with my wedding, and my birthday party." Dana is overjoyed, as she says, "Really Liv? Do you think she can help me?" Liv responds, "Girl absolutely, she is the best in the business. Here's her number, give her a call, and tell her I referred you. I am sure she will take care of you."

Dana smiles as she says, "Oh my goodness; thank you so much. I really appreciate this so much. I thought I was going to lose my mind." Abby replies, "Well, honey this is why there are wedding planners, just tell her what you want, and she will make it happen. That way all you have to do is show up on your special day." Dana responds, That's exactly what I need; thanks again ladies." The phone rings on her desk, and she says, "Well, duty calls." As she runs to answer the phone.

They both yell good-bye to her, as she returns to work. Abby says, "Wow, that poor girl was besides herself with worry. Looks like that suggestion helped her significantly. Liv responds, "Yeah, she did seem relieved. I am glad I could help." Abby asks, "Are you going to be here all day?" Liv responds, "No, actually I have a few meetings today for the fundraisers I am working on, and then I am heading home. But I want to check out the daycare center, before I leave." Abby replies, "That's right, you haven't seen it in person yet. She responds, "No, I haven't, just pictures. Why don't you go with me, so I can hold Alayna?" Abby smiles as she agrees to go with her.

When they step of the elevator; Liv is in awe of her surroundings. It's absolutely, gorgeous. "My goodness, it's better than the pictures." Says Liv. Abby agrees as she says, "Yes, I know. It's so spacious, and clean. Also the teachers and the other staff, are incredibly nice and very good with the kids." As they sign in; they attendant at the desk smiles bright, as she recognizes Liv. She says, "Oh my goodness, good afternoon, Madam First Lady." Liv smiles as she says, "Good afternoon."

Once they sign in; one of the staffers offers to give Liv an official tour, and Abby walks with them too. Liv is very happy with the turn out of the center. It's more than she dreamed it would be, and she can't wait to bring her kids here too, when she returns to work full time. After the tour, Liv and Abby go see Alayna. When Abby hands her to Liv. Alayna is smiling at Liv, as if she knows her. It's the cutest thing.

Liv grins at her and plays with her. She says, "Hello Alayna, aren't you adorable?" She smiles at her and kicks her feet, she's super active, her eyes are shinning, and her hands are moving. Liv instantly, misses her little ones. She says, "Abby, she is gorgeous." Abby grins as she says, "Thanks Liv. She's my heart." Liv replies, "I understand. Now I miss my little people." Abby responds, "I'm sure you do. How is that going?" Are you adjusting to it?"

Liv replies, "Yeah, it's good; having help is definitely a life saver, but yes I am adjusting quite well. Life with multiples is challenge, but I have a system, to ensure everything gets done. The pumping, the feeding, the changing, family time. It's a bear sometimes, but it's so worth it." Abby replies, "I agree I love being a mommy." Liv hugs Alayna, and then hands her back to Abby. She smiles at Abby as she says, "You're a great mother Abs, and Alayna is a beautiful baby.' Abby smiles as she says, "Awe, thanks Liv. Your little ones are just as adorable, and you are a great mom too. Like you said, it's tough, but so worth it."

Abby kisses her daughter, and hugs her tight. Liv loves seeing Alayna's reaction to Abby. She can tell Abby's touch makes her smile. As Abby gives her back to the caregiver; they go back to the elevator. Liv asks, "So you're doing well lately? No breaking points to report." Abby responds, "No, I have been good. Whenever I feel overwhelmed. I take a moment, walk away, do my breathing exercises, and come back. That's helped allot, in addition to confiding in David. He's been amazing Liv. How about you?"

Liv replies, "I have been well too; I have been doing my breathing exercises as well. Taking a minute to myself sometimes, is essential, and I don't feel bad about it. Also relying on Fitz, and he's been great too. So it sounds like we are moving through this pretty well huh?" Abby replies, "Yeah, it does. It helps to have friends and family to lean on. Liv responds, "I absolutely agree. I think our spouses, and families have been great, and we have been great for each other." Abby replies, "Yes, we have." They talk a while longer, as they ride down on the elevator, and arrive at Abby's floor. They say their good bye's, and Liv goes to her next meeting for the day.

As she rides to the meeting for the awareness campaigns she is heading; she takes a moment to reflect on her meeting with Stephen and Georgia. It's frightening to see what greed and desperation, can do to people. However, in her mind; they had to already have some deep seeded issues initially, to be so deeply affected to this degree.

As she arrives at the venue; the press is in attendance. She expected them, so she is camera ready. She goes inside ready to work and put together a wonderful benefit for "The Run Like A Girl" campaign. She is beyond excited to be present, and the meeting goes exceptionally well.

She finally has some time to talk with Sally, who is also present. She and Sally are both on the board, and between them and the other ladies. The gala plans are finalized, and the details of the first gala fundraiser is in place. The idea is to invite all women in sports, entertainment, news, and politics. It will be a grand event, and all proceeds go to the campaign.


	404. Chapter 404

Liv leaves the meeting extremely excited, and she can't wait to make the announcement to the public. Before leaving she and Sally catch up during the brunch that is served. They talk about their first few months in office, and the demands being made. Liv congratulates her on her successes as Vice President, and tells her how proud Fitz has been of her taking care of things in his absence.

Sally appreciates the gratitude, and let's Liv know that she is extremely happy with how things have unfolded since they have been in office. She even mentions a rekindling between her and Daniel Douglas. He's home every night for dinner and cuddle time with her, and he's refusing all work that causes him to travel for extended periods.

Liv sees the shine in her eyes; she can tell that Sally is very happy and she and Daniel are very much in love. She lets Sally know how happy she is for them, and wishes them continued happiness. Sally wishes her and Fitz well too, and as the brunch ends they part ways, as Liv heads to the next meeting, and Sally returns to the White House.

The day speeds along quite quickly for Liv; as she gets through her final meeting of the day before returning home. She thinks about Fitz, and wonders how his meetings are going. She's hopeful that all is well with him, and his plan comes to pass. She suddenly wonders if Edison will be able to play nice, given he and Fitz's history.

As Fitz sits in the Oval office; he and Cyrus discuss the last two meetings they have had with Senator Rollins, Davis, and Mumford. He and Cyrus look over the notes from the meetings, and admittedly Cyrus sees why Fitz had reservations about Rollins, and he also sees why Mumford seems like a good choice too. However, given what they are sure to come up against; they need someone who has a stronger presence and backing for the push they plan to make for equality in the work place, and working families.

They both know that Mumford doesn't have the juice to make that happen. So that leaves their initial pick of Edison Davis as the best candidate. He's liked by the democrats, so he can get them the votes they need to pass the necessary bills.

As they both look up from their notes Fitz says "so it's a given that Edison is our pick right?" Cyrus says "yes sir it appears he would be the lesser of two evils, and he can be trusted to do what we need him to do. He can help us greatly in the long run." Fitz responds "I agree Cyrus; go ahead and make the announcement. He's the pick." Cyrus smiles as he says "good choice sir; I will get the press release done now, and notify Senator Davis."

Fitz replies "that's fine." As Cyrus leaves Fitz looks over some briefs, for the upcoming joint chief's meeting. As he invests his time in boning up on the issues to be addressed in the meeting; he is interrupted by his secretary buzzing him. "Yes Lauren." She replies "Sir Senator Davis is here to see you." Fitz is surprised to hear that he's waiting to see him again. But then realizes, their meeting earlier was a bit crowded with Cyrus being present. So perhaps he is using this meeting as his opportunity to be more candid.

"Okay send him in Lauren." The door opens and Edison walks in. Fitz stands up to greet him, and they shake hands. "Two times in one day Senator; to what do I owe the pleasure? Did the good news travel fast?" Edison says "yes in fact it did, and I wanted to say thank you for the opportunity to hold this position. I will not let you down." Fitz responds "well you are welcome; we are counting on you to do your part, and I am confident you will."

There is a moment of silence as Fitz sees Edison looking at the family photo of him, Liv, and the kids. He wants to see where his head is at. So he says "not bad for an old guy huh?" Edison says "I'm sorry?" Fitz replies "the photo you're staring at; my beautiful, sexy wife, and triplets, on the first try. It's amazing how life happens. What a difference a year makes huh?" Fitz sees the look on his face shift; the comment is sinking in. He realizes the reference, and tries to clean it up.

"Mr. President let me apologize for the remark; I made at the pancake breakfast. It was out of line and disrespectful, and I didn't mean it." Fitz replies "Edison you don't have to lie to me; you meant it at the time. You just didn't know that a year later I'd be the president."

Edison understands that this is about clearing the air. This is the first time they have spoken since the incident occurred. So he replies honestly, as he says, "okay very well; in that moment, you're right. I was upset, and I did mean the remark. But I hope we can move beyond that sir." Fitz responds, "I'd say the mere fact that we are talking today, and I am not punching your lights out for your behavior, speaks to us moving beyond that situation Edison. Don't you agree?"

Edison is annoyed with this conversation; he expresses his feelings when he clears his throat as he says "look I apologized; so I don't know what else you want from me." Fitz replies "I don't want anything from you; except your cooperation when we need it." He replies with a smirk, "So you've convinced yourself this isn't about Carrie?"

Fitz walks around his desk standing face to face with him as he says; "first of all, her name to you is Mrs. Grant, Olivia, or Madam First Lady. She hates that you call her Carrie; it's weird, and annoying to her. Second, this is absolutely about her. Understand something Edison, I don't care what you think of me. I know jealousy when I see it. But when you upset my wife; then we have a problem. So let me be clear; don't ever put her in a position to defend me against your cowardly remarks; because next time it won't end well for you."

Realizing he can't win this argument Edison says "I get your point, and again I apologize. It won't happen again okay?" Fitz responds "good; now unless there is anything else, I have a meeting to prepare for. So excuse me as I get back to work." Edison takes the dismissal and replies "have a good day Mr. President," as he walks out of the Oval office, and Fitz takes a seat at his desk.

As he gets back to work; he feels a sense of calm, he'd been waiting for a while to get that off his chest, and it felt good to finally scratch that itch. He grins to himself as he recounts the look on Edison's face; he can't deny seeing the envious look in Edison's eyes, while he stared at their family photo. He couldn't blame him; sometimes he too forgets, how blessed he is to have such a beautiful family.


	405. Chapter 405

His thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone ringing; he sees the caller id and answers. "Hey Jamie how are you?" She replies "hello dear cousin; you still know my name huh?" He smiles as he says "yes I do; I am so sorry we haven't been talking much. Life has been crazy."

She replies "I get it; you're in the White House now Fitz, I don't expect you to be available all the time. But I do want to know if you're going to come west for Memorial Day." He responds "actually I am glad you called; Liv and I have decided to do that. We will be there throughout the weekend, so we will definitely see you all, and you can meet the kids."

Jamie smiles as she says "that's great Fitz; mom and dad will be thrilled. I will let them know." Fitz responds "good I can't wait to see you and the family. Is everyone okay?" She responds "yeah everyone is fine; we are all excited to see everyone. I take it Drew will be with you all too?" Fitz responds "he will probably be with Zoe, why do you ask?" She replies, "Because Jill and I are doing the shopping, and we want to account for everyone."

Fitz feels like this is as good a time as any to bring up the fiasco from last Christmas. So he says "is Brian coming with Jill?" Jamie replies "yeah I am sure he will; why?" Fitz says "I need you to talk to her Jamie; her incessant flirting with Andy caused some issues between him and Zoe last year after Christmas dinner."

Jamie responds "really? I had no idea. But I thought Zoe looked upset. When I asked Jill, she said she didn't feel well or something." Fitz says "well it wasn't the case of not feeling well; it was a case of being angry. Her flirting with Andy is too much Jamie, and you know she only does it when he has a girlfriend. But regardless, it's got to stop. Can you please talk to her about that? I don't want there to be a brawl at the gathering. It's a happy time."

Jamie understands his concerns, and she agrees to talk to Jill. He asks her to keep it quiet because he doesn't want a big deal made about it. She agrees to be discreet, and that its nonsense, and it needs to stop, before someone gets hurt. They catch up on family talk; and he finds out about everyone, good and bad, it's a welcomed conversation, they both enjoy.

As their conversation ends they say good bye, and he feels like he has accomplished something that needed to be addressed. Moments later Cyrus comes to get him for the joint Chief's meeting. As they walk over to the meeting Cyrus asks "did you and Senator Davis clear the air sir?" Fitz looks at Cyrus and asks "is there anything that goes on here that you don't know about Cyrus?"

He replies "not much sir. But that's my job. So are you both all square?" As they reach the meeting room Fitz says "yes Cyrus; we are all square, and no punches were thrown." He replies "good to know; I am glad that's over." Fitz replies "I don't know if it's over permanently, but it's over for now. Only time will tell. But I'll be ready for the next move, if there is one, be sure of that." Cyrus shakes his head as he says "well let's hope that doesn't happen." Fitz responds, "Agreed" as they head into their meeting.

As Zoe gets dressed for work; she is feeling extra sexy this late morning. She's a bit bummed that she and Drew didn't get their normal sexy time this morning. He was running late for an important meeting with a client. So when she got back from her run, he was already gone.

So she feels like dropping by the office to see him, may be a nice surprise. She picks out her sexiest professional outfit; her navy pencil skirt suit, with her red shell top, her navy red bottoms, and her navy purse. After finishing her hair and make-up, she knows she looks fierce. She gets dressed after finishing some of her work from home.

She sees the time and heads to Drew's office; she gets there and steps onto the elevator. She hears someone running for the elevator, so she stops the doors from closing, only to see it's Kayla and another woman she's never met. Despite her dislike for Kayla, she manages a smile and a greeting to both of the ladies. They return the greeting and the woman Zoe doesn't know thanks her for holding the elevator.

She then says "hey you're the woman in the photo on Andrew's desk." Zoe replies "guilty; hello I am Zoe." The woman says "hello, I am Andrea. I am a paralegal in his department." Zoe responds "nice to meet you Andrea." She replies "same here; I hope you don't mind me saying those shoes are fierce." Zoe responds "no I don't mind you saying it, thanks." As the door opens Andrea says "you're welcome, have a good day ladies." She steps off the elevator leaving Zoe and Kayla alone.

Zoe takes a breath and hopes the next two floors come quickly. However, as the doors close Kayla says "by the way I apologize for interrupting your weekend." Zoe says "excuse me?" She replies "this weekend I called Andrew for help with a case, and he told me that I interrupted his weekend, and I upset you. So I wanted to apologize." Zoe says "oh, thanks Kayla." The doors open and they both step off the elevator. Zoe walks toward Drew's office, and she is turning heads along the way.

When she reaches his receptionist's desk, she hears "well hello Zoe; how are you today?" Zoe responds "I am just fine Gretchen thank you. Is he busy?" She replies "no he just stepped out to meet with one of the partners, but he will be back soon. You can wait in his office." She replies "thanks I appreciate it." As she walks to his office she says "girl those shoes are gorgeous Zoe, you look really pretty." Zoe responds "thanks Gretchen."

She walks into his office and waits for him to come back; she sees a picture of her and Baxter on his desk, and another one of her and him together. She loves that he has pictures of her and of them together on his desk. It makes her feel special. As she looks out the window she sees his reflection of him coming up behind her. She readies herself for his embrace.


	406. Chapter 406

As he wraps his arms around her he says "damn you look hot baby." She replies "thanks" as he presses himself against her. She moans a bit as she feels him at attention. She turns to face him and they share a kiss. When the kiss breaks she asks "are you walking around like this?" He replies "no it only happens when I am close to you, and you're wearing my favorite skirt on you. Where are you going?"

She responds "I have that ladies luncheon today, and I have to meet with a client for a new local project." He asks "is it a male or a female client?" She gives him a look that makes him say "I'm just saying babe. Your ass in this skirt is ridiculous." She smiles as she says "baby stop it; I can't help it. It's genetics, and to answer your question the client is a female. I am wearing this skirt for you." He replies with a smile as he says "really?"

She responds "yes really." He says "MMMM can we have a repeat of what happened the last time you wore it here?" She laughs as she says "no baby we can't; there are too many people here, and I don't think security or the cleaning people have recovered from what they heard last time." He laughs as he says "yeah you were loud." She hits him as she says "that was not all me and you know it." As they kiss and laugh together remembering their time on his desk. She says "guess who I rode up on the elevator with?" He replies "who?"

She responds "Kayla. Did you say something to her about calling you this weekend?" He replies "yeah I did. After thinking about it. I realized, she should've and could've called one of the research assistants for help. Calling me was unnecessary. So I told her not to call anymore unless the building is on fire." She smiles at him knowing he did it for her. He saw how her calling him upset her, and he wanted to fix it.

"Thank you baby. That was sweet." He replies "you're welcome. What did she say to you?" She responds "she apologized for interrupting our weekend." He says "good; she should've. It was rude." She kisses his lips as she says "you are absolutely amazing, and making it very difficult for me not to give in to you right now." However, their moment is broken by a knock on the door. They begrudgingly break their embrace, as he says "come in."

When the door opens; a very handsome brown skinned, well-dressed man comes in. "Good morning. I am sorry am I interrupting?" Drew replies "yeah you are, but it's okay. Come in Reese." The gentleman comes in and his eyes go to Zoe, he says "you're Zoe."

She smiles as she says "yes I am." He responds, "I am sorry; let me introduce myself. I am Reese Collins, Elizabeth's attorney." Zoe responds "oh okay; hello, nice to meet you." He replies "nice to meet you as well; it's uncanny how much you look like her." Zoe says "yeah we get that allot."

Drew interjects "did you need something Reese?" He replies "yes I did; I was just coming to tell you that the Lawson and the Jacob's cases are settled. So you can go ahead and sign the final papers on them." He responds "great news; thanks for stopping by to let me know." Reese feels the push to get rid of him; but he doesn't mind. He replies "you're welcome. Nice meeting you Zoe."

She replies "nice meeting you too Reese." When he leaves Drew says "looks like you have a new fan." Zoe replies "stop it Drew; he was just being nice, and you were being rude." He replies "a little too nice for my taste." She smiles at him, he's jealous.

She walks over to him, and sits on the corner of his desk, as he sits in his chair. "Don't be jealous baby. You know I only have eyes for you. Besides I think he was just taken with how much I resemble Ellie." Drew replies "that's possible; I guess." She grins at him and he says "what's so funny?"  
She replies "you're sexy when you're jealous." He replies "really? How sexy." He says as he moves closer to her, and his hand creeps up her skirt.

She smiles as she says "very, very sexy." He stands up and kisses her deeply, almost laying her out on the desk. She manages to stop herself from letting him take her all the way, but just barely. He grins as she stops him. He says "damn I almost had you."

She replies "yeah you did. I better go. I don't want to be late." He steps back and helps her down off of his desk; "will you be late tonight? She asks with her back to him. He stares at her ass, and pulls her close as he whispers in her ear "absolutely not. Can you have on this skirt, and these heels when I get there? I want to peel it off your body before I ravage you, and fuck you with your heels on."

His words cause her to moan "damn baby." She feels her heat index rise, as she looks back at him. His throbbing manhood pressing against her ass, as he grips her waist. She has to take a deep breath, and step away to break the contact. She turns to face him, and he smiles at her; she smiles back as she says "you are dirty and kinky, and I love it. I will see you at home."

They kiss once more and he says "love you." She responds love you too, as she walks out, and he stares at her ass the entire time. As he walks out into the hall he sees other guys looking too. But he can't blame them, his lady is hot, and he can't wait to get home to her later tonight.

As Zoe drives to her appointment she calls her sister to check on her "hey sissy." Ellie replies "hey girl how are you?" She replies "I am good, I am on my way to a luncheon. But I wanted to check on you, and let you know I met your attorney Reese. Girl he's cute." She replies "Zoe you are a fool; yes he is attractive, but I am not seeing him that way. He is my attorney period." She responds "well he may be seeing you that way; the way he was looking at me, I think he was thinking about you." Ellie laughs at her sister, and she appreciates the laugh.

"Zoe I am still married, and you're trying to get me dating already. Can we slow it down please, and let the divorce be final?" Zoe responds "okay I guess you're right; anyway. How are you feeling today?" She responds "I am good, Jayson came to get the kids this morning, and now I am at work. I have studio time today, and then I have to start working on some tracks for my New York project."

She replies "oh that's exciting; when do you leave?" I don't go for another two weeks, but I want to have some music ready when I get there." She responds "that's a good idea. Where are you staying when you go?" She replies "I don't know; the company pays for travel, so I am sure it's a nice hotel. Why?" Zoe laughs as she says "you sure you're not staying with Marcus?"


	407. Chapter 407

Ellie laughs as she says "Zoe I am going to hang up on you girl. Stop it with me and men. I am so not thinking about any of that in this moment. I am all about my job right now, trust me." Zoe hears her and believes her; so she leaves her alone. "Okay I will let it go; I am just joshing with you sissy." Ellie replies "I know." Zoe says "good; well I have to go, I am at my destination. You have a great day!" She replies you too. Love you." Zoe says "love you too, and their call ends.

Ellie thinks about Zoe's teasing; there is no way she is even remotely close to thinking about another man, not even Marcus. She is currently dealing with the dissolution of marriage, as well as her feelings for her husband. How in the world could she consider thoughts about anyone else?

Especially, when she has a counselling session with Jayson and their therapist Dr. Ambrose today. A detail she neglected to share with her sister. When Jayson called her a moment ago she didn't think she'd say yes to his invitation to therapy, but it seemed like it was the right response.

He called to talk about how things felt after he left; he said he felt like something is still there between them, and if that's the case, they should at least see if it's salvageable. She knows one session won't fix it; but she also feels the same way he does. She is still in love with him, and if there is anyway to save their marriage, even at this point.

She has to at least try. So she agreed to go; but made no promises for anything else. Nonetheless, this session may be the one to yield some answers to questions she's still pondering, like what went wrong, and when did it happen?

**_Thanks again for continuing to follow the story. I know some of you are upset about Ellie and Jayson's situation; but hopefully you'll see how sometimes characters have to experience a breakdown in order to experience a break through. I appreciate you all who are continually following the story. Please continue to comment, and share it as much as possible. _**

**_In the next installment we find out if the worries the Pope's have about Ray are valid or not. We find out how the family gathering goes; now that Jamie is aware of Jill's affinity for Drew, and how Zoe will handle seeing her again. We also find out is the drama with Edison really over, or is it just beginning. Additionally, we find out how Jayson and Ellie's situation ends or does it? Is Evelyn right? Is this just the calm before the storm? All this and more in the next installment of the candidate. Be blessed!_**


	408. Chapter 408

The morning moves quickly for Ellie. After finishing her studio work with one of her artists Amaya, and recording some tracks for the New York project, she realizes the day is half over, and she hasn't eaten. However, she also feels the need to listen to a track she just recorded again. It's touched her heart and triggered something in her.

She remembers trying to get Amaya to feel the lyrics, and sing with conviction. So she performed it for her to demonstrate what she was looking for. She tapped into the deepest pain she's ever felt and let go to deliver the demo, and it worked. As she recalls the session, she thinks about the sound engineer's comment when she came out of the booth.

He said, "I don't know who he is that has your heart, but I hope it works out for you." She smiled at him and played it off like it was just music. But in her heart she knows the only man that has always had her heart, and he always will. This song definitely reflects how she feels about him, and their situation.

The track is called "What is Love." As the music plays and the beat drops, the lyrics pierce her heart. When the chorus and bridge begin, she's caught in the rapture of the melody, and it sweeps her away. The song is strumming her pain, and she is feeling it on every level.

**_"What is love? If your not here with me. What is love, if it's not guaranteed; what is love? If it just ups and leaves. What is love? If your not here no more. What is love? If your not really sure. What is love?"_**

By the end of the song this time, she's singing along with the track and her face is wet. She didn't realize she was crying, but clearly this song has tapped something in her. The tears give her a release as they fall, and she lets them flow until she's done.

The message of the song helps her tremendously, and sets the stage for a shift in her thinking. She finishes up and then cleans up her appearance before she leaves for lunch. She needs to clear her head and refocus, she's feeling super emotional right now, and that will not serve her well with her day not yet complete.

She thinks about going for a drive up the coast and eating lunch on the beach. But as she gets in her car, her phone rings. It's her mom's number; she answers, "Hello." But the voice that responds is not her mom. "Hey princess this is your Nana; are you busy?" Ellie replies, "Hey nana, no I am not busy. I was just about to get some lunch. Did you need something?" Barbara responds, "Yes I need you to come by the house; I need to speak to you."

Ellie is confused and asks, "What is it Nana? Is everything okay?" Barbara says "everything here is fine Ellie. I just need to speak with you. Can you come by in the next half hour?" Ellie responds, "Yes mam, I can do that; I am on my way." Barbara replies, "Okay I will see you when you get here. Bye, love you." Ellie responds, "Love you too."

During the drive, Ellie tries to think about what her grandmother wants. But honestly, that's battling with her current emotional state after having listened to, "What is love," several times. "Shake it off Ellie" she says aloud. She takes a breath as she pulls up to Panera bread, and orders a salad and a cup of soup. She also gets an apple Danish for her grandmother.

When she arrives at the house, the door is open, so she walks in. Her grandmother is sitting at the kitchen table, and appears to be the only one home. "Hey Nana." She says as she enters. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, while she stays seated, and sits down to join her. Barbara says, "Hello princess, thanks for coming over. I appreciate it."

Ellie responds, "You're welcome, I bought you an apple Danish too." Barbara smiles as she says, "You know your nana too well girl; thank you." Ellie smiles as she says, "You're welcome. So where is everyone?"

She responds, "Your parents are out shopping for some pieces to finish the guest rooms, and the den, and your grandfather is asleep." She replies, "Oh okay; well what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks as she prepares to eat her food, and passes her grandmother her Danish.

She sees the seriousness in her grandmother's eyes, and it makes her take notice; Barbara says, "Ellie, you know I love you right?" She responds, "Yes mam." She says, "Well I have had it on my heart for some time now, to talk to you about your situation with Jayson." Ellie takes a breath and says, "Grandma we talked about this." Her grandmother says, "No you talked and I listened; if you recall I didn't say anything. I just listened, and your mother and sister weighed in. Well it's time for you to listen. Do you understand?"

Ellie hears the shift in her tone, and knows that question is rhetorical. So she just nods and says nothing. Barbara says, "You said you and Jayson have been the nicest to each other in the last two weeks, than you've been in a long time right?"

She responds, "Yeah I remember saying that; it's true." Barbara replies, "I am sure that's the case; but your remark got me to thinking. You're sleeping with him for various reasons, but none of them are valid ones.

You're satisfying your sexual need, but only because it makes the situation manageable. You're avoiding conflict and avoiding processing what's going on, and that in itself is a disastrous and dangerous mistake. It's the calm before the storm for sure, like your mother stated Ellie."

Ellie responds "I know nana; I am working on it." She asks, "What's there to work on Ellie? Just stop doing it, especially if you already know it's wrong. It's serving no good purpose for you or your situation, and you're only going to end up making things worse."

Ellie sees the frustration and hurt in her grandmother's eyes. It makes her sad; she takes her hand as she says, "Nana don't worry about me I will be fine. I am working my way through this." Barbara says, "Sweetie that's what I am trying to tell you; you're not working through anything, you're telling yourself that to justify your actions."

Her words catch her off guard for a moment, but Barbara persists, despite seeing Ellie pause in thought. "Ellie I wouldn't be doing my job as a grandmother and trained psychologist, if I didn't hold you accountable for your actions here." Ellie asks, "What do you mean nana?" Barbara asks, "When are you going to stop enabling him?" Ellie gives her a look of surprise as she says "how am I enabling him?"


	409. Chapter 409

She replies "you are allowing him to continue to manipulate and control you through sex. Despite knowing sleeping with him is unwise and unsafe, given the possible consequences of pregnancy or a sexually transmitted infection."

Her words shock her again; Barbara sees the tears welling up in her eyes as she stops eating now. Ellie hears her as she says "princess that's not love. That is control in its purest form, and its time you put a stop to it. You've been allowing this behavior for so long you don't even realize its happening. Do you?"

Her words continue to chisel at the false sense of control she thought she had in this situation. Again her grandmother's persistence and word choice make her pause. As she processes her grandmother's words. She replies, "I never thought about it that way nana."

Barbara says "I know you didn't at first; but I know you, and I know that you figured it out at some point. You were just too proud to admit to it. You're just as stubborn as your daddy." Ellie wipes her tears that fall with tissues as she listens more to her grandmother speak.

"I remember how it was when you and Jayson got together. It was total chaos in the family. When I think about the fights between you and your father, and the way you left running off with him against your father's wishes, it breaks my heart. He was devastated Ellie, because you didn't trust his judgment, and he just wanted to protect you from men like Jayson, and yourself."

Ellie's tears flow heavier as she recalls the arguments too; she'd never disobeyed her father before until that moment. It was a rough time for their family. Barbara gives her a moment to release her emotions behind her tears. After her tears slow down she asks "what do you remember about that time specifically Ellie?"

She responds, "I remember being sad allot and daddy being angry and disappointed. I felt like he was trying to control my life and I didn't like it." Barbara says, "Yes you did, and while I agree your father was hard on you. He was doing what fathers are supposed to do princess; he wasn't trying to control you.

However, you ended up falling right into the trap of a very controlling situation with Jayson, and you stayed there because you were too proud to come back home and admit your father was right about him." The tears are streaming once again; her grandmother is hitting the nail on the head, she is absolutely right.

Ellie didn't want to admit she'd made a mistake by leaving home and running off with Jayson; his controlling ways and insecurities showed rather early. But she blinded herself to them to avoid conflict. She took the role of a child trying to appease the demands of a father, because she remembered the fights she and Jayson had when she exercised any type of independence.

So she gave in to make things easier, despite expressing how she truly felt. The realization of everything comes to her abruptly. She says "oh my God; I can't believe I blocked all of that out."

Barbara replies "it's very common honey; you didn't want to remember how bad it was because it would negate your so called happiness over the last several years. Does that make sense?" Ellie says "yes it does. I suppressed who I am to be with Jayson, to make him happy, and I did the same thing with daddy until I couldn't take it anymore.

So Jayson was my escape from a situation I didn't want to face." Barbara says "exactly princess, do you see the parallel?" She replies "yes grandma I do now; I just wish I'd seen it then. I was so stubborn."

Barbara says "yeah just like your father. You and he are allot alike. But I want you to understand that suppressing who you are and what you want to make anyone else happy is not living, it's surviving, and you deserve better than that. Your father and you have a bond princess, that is unshakable because you know that he truly loves you, and although he may get upset with you. He accepts you for who you are unconditionally. Do you remember when you two made up? "

Ellie dries her tears as she says "yes mam; we cried together for several minutes before talking. We apologized to each other and we've never looked back." Barbara says "that's right, because that's what unconditional love is honey. Regardless of what choices your loved one makes you love and support them, and you work through your differences by communicating. You don't impose your will on them; your father saw that his response to you was wrong and made it right, because he loves you whether you're a cardiologist or a vocal coach. You're his baby girl first."

The more her grandmother speaks, the more Ellie feels a shift from within. She's replaying all the different times in her marriage where she's felt loved with conditions, and not supported. She continues to engross herself in what she's hearing. Barbara sees her thinking as she's listening and asks "do you understand and agree with what I am saying Ellie?"

Ellie says "yes I agree, and everything your saying to me is making things allot clearer. I need to wake up huh?" Barbara replies "yeah you do; you've been sleep for 11 years." They smile as Ellie's tears have stopped and she says "agreed. But I feel so stupid for allowing this to happen to me. I mean I knew what was going on, but I just punked out, and let it happen."

Barbara says "the action was unwise Ellie; but you're not stupid. You were emotional, young, and pigheaded. It happens to all of us; just be glad you've woken up. Some people never do." Ellie nods as she says "that's true." She then feels the need to share with her grandmother the feelings she had after working on the song in the studio today.

Her grandmother smiles as she says "you and Marcus have always communicated through music. I think that's why it's your real passion." She smiles as she says "yeah we have." Barbara sees the look in her eyes and says "now before you can have a piece of cobbler, you have to finish your cake princess." She replies "I know grandma; no worries. I am not opening that door yet."


	410. Chapter 410

She grins as she says "yet huh?" She responds with a grin too; the moment is calming, and Ellie feels like she has gotten just what she needed. It's opened her eyes and helped her see what was right in front of her.

Barbara sees her thinking and asks "are you okay?" She replies "yes mam I am fine; it's amazing how clear I see things in this moment. I feel more certain now than I ever have of what I need to do; thank you grandma."

She replies "you're welcome baby. I had to say something; it was killing me to know you were giving yourself to a man who doesn't love you or respect you the way you deserve; it's just not worth it honey, I don't care how good the sex is."

Ellie smiles at her grandmother and says "I agree grandma; thanks again. I appreciate you for getting me straight." She responds "again you're welcome; I know you have to go, so I won't hold you. But thanks again for coming, and thanks for the Danish. I will split it with your grandfather when he wakes from his nap."

Ellie asks "is he feeling okay?" She replies "yeah he is; they changed his medication, so it's making him take naps. Something that works for both of us. Sometimes a sister needs a break." She and Ellie share a laugh as Ellie stands up and hugs her grandmother. She says "grandma you are too funny. I love you." She responds "I can only be me sweetie; I love you too." After their good bye Ellie leaves feeling renewed and refreshed. This was much better than driving up the coast.

As she pulls out of the driveway; she sees that it's almost time for the therapy appointment with Jayson. She's now debating on whether she should go at all. What would be the point? But then she figures; what she has to say within the confines of the therapist's office will help her deliver her message in a controlled environment. So she decides to go, so she can get this over with.

As she starts her drive; she gets a call. It makes her smile hearing the caller id announcement through the speakers. She answers and hears "hey sissy; how are you today?" Liv responds "I am well; wow you sound alert and chipper. I take it you are well." Ellie says "yeah I am actually. Life is good, and you learn something new every day." Liv responds "this is true. I am glad I caught you. Are you busy?"

She replies "no I am just driving to an appointment; why what's up?" She replies "what's going on with you and Jayson sissy?" Ellie sighs as she says "oh boy not you too, and wait who told you?" Liv didn't expect that response. She says "Zoe and mama both told me; they are both worried about you sissy, and I am too." Ellie says, "I know sissy and I really appreciate the concern; but I have been in thought all day, and I just left mom and dad's talking to nana. So trust me, I have a clearer idea in my head of what I need to do."

Liv hears the clarity and strength in her sister's voice, and knows that she's getting back to her old self. The confident and strong Ellie. The big sister she and Zoe always depended on; she's getting her happy back, and it's great to see. Ellie is thrilled to hear Liv say "okay I will lay off; just please promise me you will take care of this sissy, and if you need me you will call me. I know I am busy allot, but I am never too busy for you."

Ellie smiles as she says "I know sissy; I promise I will take care of it, and if I need anything I will call you." Liv replies "thank you. Now on to more interesting topics. I hear your attorney is hot." Ellie busts out into laughter as she says "I am going to kill Zoe."

Liv laughs too knowing that would be Ellie's reaction. Liv quickly follows with "don't kill her; you had your chance. I am starting to like her now." She and Ellie crack up thinking about their childhood antics where they plotted against their sister just because. It was all fun and games until their mother found out and regulated the situation very quickly though.

As they discuss the beatings of their lives they received for certain things they did to her. It was good to have a laugh to alleviate the anxiety Ellie was feeling heading to her therapy session. As she arrives at the office she says "okay sissy I am at my appointment; so I will call you later. Love you." Liv replies "okay sissy love you too."

As she walks into the therapist's office; she prepares for what she is about to face. He's not going to be happy. But it doesn't matter. It's not about keeping him happy anymore. It's about her happiness and both of them moving on in separate directions.

As Liv hangs up with Ellie she feels really good about their conversation, and sends Zoe a text letting her know she spoke with her, and all is well. She knows she isn't going to respond back right now; but figures she will eventually. As she rides back to the White House she takes a moment to think about her day.

She is still reeling from Stephen's reaction to her; she is grateful that Tom and Harrison were there to protect her. But she knows Fitz is not going to be a happy camper. Nonetheless, she has to tell him, and she will.

She is also a bit saddened that their relationship had to come to an end. She genuinely liked Stephen and thought he was a real friend; but it's amazing how you allow people who don't deserve access to you or your kindness to get so close to you. It's a lesson learned; as grandma would say when someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time. She smiles as she recounts her nana's words.

As she feels the car turning; she realizes she is passing through the gates. Her thoughts of her husband pop into her mind; she's missed him and her babies. It's the first time she's gone a full day without seeing either the kids or him, and she is dying for family time.

She also wonders how his day went; she trusts he behaved, but also knows that he didn't do so without ruffling feathers where Edison is concerned. She can only imagine how he checked him, and admittedly she would've actually liked to have seen it. She has to admit it; she loves how protective he is over her, and knows he would do anything to keep her safe. He is her real life superman.

As the car pulls up to the door; she gets out and walks into the West Wing first. She has to see her man right now; it's important. She sees Lauren, and says "hey Lauren, is he busy?" She replies "he's prepping for a briefing. But he's alone."


	411. Chapter 411

She asks, "Do you think he'd mind if I interrupted him?" Lauren replies, "you? No. Not at all." Liv smiles at her as she says, "Thanks Lauren." Lauren smiles as she says, "You're welcome," As she buzzes him and says, "Sir, your wife is here." Before he can respond the door opens, and she's walking in.

He sees her walk across the floor, and boy is she a sight for sore eyes. He gets up to greet her half way as he says, "Hey baby. How are you?" She hears him, but she says nothing. She just walks directly into his arms, as she grabs the back of his head, and plants a kiss on him that almost makes him forget his name. When it breaks, he looks at her and no longer does he look tired; he looks rejuvenated, and ready for more than another kiss.

She smiles as she feels his reaction to her; standing pelvis to pelvis with this man is a feeling like no other. The way their bodies react to each other is insane. As he begins to kiss on her neck. She replies, "How was your day?" But he doesn't speak, he just continues to kiss on her neck, and she allows his hands to cup her ass. She knows she's started something, that is almost impossible to stop, but she couldn't help herself.

She's slipping into a moment of acceptance of the situation. Until she happens to look up directly into the camera. She suddenly snaps out of her haze, and pulls back gently, as she says, "Babe, the cameras." He responds, "I don't care." As he lays a kiss on her that equally leaves her speechless, when it breaks. However, the thought of secret service agents again, watching the feed of her and him in the Oval, is more than she can bear. So she manages to pull away to stop him.

Feeling herself succumbing to the moment, but still trying to hold out. She says, "Babe we have to stop; let's go upstairs." He responds, "I can't babe. I am still working. I have to get these briefs read. Let's have a quick moment here."

She moans as she replies "Fitz, we can't; not again. I don't think Hal has ever recovered." With a grin, he replies; "Yeah we were pretty hot on that tape." She grins in agreement; it's quite the experience seeing yourself in a passion filled moment, when you think no one is watching.

She comes out of her thought processing, hearing him ask, "Are you going to make me beg?" She smiles as she responds, "You know I like it when you beg for it, as much as you like doing it. But babe, no more Oval office sex. We've already got four videos of us, we are starting to look like porn stars." He smiles as he replies, "I think we reached that status a long time ago." She grins at him and again has to agree. But still, she isn't willing to budge on her decision.

She knows if she has a chance to slow this train down, she needs to break this embrace. So she breaks away to make it easier to cool him down; he lets her go reluctantly. But stares at her as she walks toward the couch to sit down. When she sits down she sees him licking his lips at her. She says, "Babe, stop looking at me like I am a steak, and you're a hungry lion." He smiles as he replies "it's your fault; that kiss wasn't purposed right, and you know it."

She has to admit, he's right. She sighs as she responds, "Okay, guilty. But I just wanted to kiss you. I have missed you all day, and I couldn't stop thinking about you." As he sits down next to her, he takes her into his arms, as he says, "I missed you too. But is everything okay?" He can sense she's not telling him something. So he says, "Liv, what aren't you telling me?" She hates that he knows her so well, and hesitantly replies, "Baby, it's nothing that can't wait until we are in the residence suite. I don't want to interrupt your work day with this."

She sees him focusing on her, and reading her; she knows he's not giving up. She can see it in his eyes, and just as she feared he says, "What happened with Stephen and Georgia Liv?" She closes her eyes and takes a breath; then she looks at him. He's not looking away. His posture is straight as an arrow; she knows he's going to flip when she says it. So she prepares herself for his reaction, and then explains what happened in detail, saving the lunge he took at her for last.

Just as she thought; he gets extremely upset. "Who the hell does he think he is? Liv this is unacceptable; why did Tom let him leave? He attempted to hurt you. You're the First Lady Liv. No one is allowed to come at you that way, without being dealt with by secret service.

After he finishes venting his frustrations, he sees she's sitting down looking up at him. He sees the look of sorrow in her eyes, and it calms him immediately. He sits down and says, "Baby, I am sorry. I am not mad at you. I am just mad that he tried to hurt you. Liv, if he laid a finger on you. I swear I'd kill him."

She puts her hand on his face as she says, "I know Fitz, and I love you for that, I really do. But babe. I am fine. I am just sorry this happened." He responds, "Liv, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. That bastard however, is absolutely at fault, and I will not tolerate his behavior."

Liv feels the tension in the room, and she needs him to relax. So she says, "Baby please calm down. Tom protected me like he is supposed to do, and he let Stephen go, because I asked him to. It's pointless babe. He won't come after me again. He knows better now. I am sure of it." Fitz hears her, but he doesn't trust what she's saying. So he says, "With all due respect Liv; we didn't think he'd be back this time. So we don't know for sure what he's going to do. That's why he needs to be detained."

She's getting frustrated as she responds, "I hear you Fitz; but I can assure you I have Huck keeping a line on him, so we will be ready if he appears again." Fitz likes that Huck is aware of what's going on; he actually prefers him taking care of Stephen his way, to be honest.

The thought of him being involved calms him a bit. So he relents, but says, "Liv, I need you to understand something. Secret service will be put on alert concerning him, and if he shows up where he isn't supposed to be, in relation to you; they will take him down without question."

She sees the seriousness in his face, and knows that he's right. There's no point to argue here. So she says, "I understand babe." He replies, "Good. I am glad, and for the record I surely hope he tries. The world is much better without people like that in it."

As she gasps she says, "Fitz!" He replies, "Liv I am just being honest. You have to stop feeling sorry for this guy. He tried to hurt you baby. What if Tom or Harrison wasn't there Liv or couldn't get to you in time? He could've seriously hurt you or worse, then I'd be in jail!"

She sees his rage; he is in super protection mode right now, much more than she's ever seen. They sit in silence for a moment as she lets him calm down; she gets why he's mad, and knows he has every right to be. She also loves when he's angry. He's so damn hot when he's angry. But this isn't the time to digress into that realm of thinking. So she checks back into the moment.


	412. Chapter 412

A few moments later, after processing his emotions, he sees the affect the situation has had on her. He doesn't mean to make things worse; he just wants to make sure she's safe, and she understands, he cares about her. He grabs her hand as he looks into her tear stained eyes. "Look baby it's my job to keep you safe, and I take that seriously. I can't lose you Liv, especially not over any bullshit like the desperate, hateful actions of this unstable asshole."

She feels his words as she says "I know Fitz, and you're not going to lose me. This is just hard for me to see him as a person that would hurt me." He takes her into his arms once more as he says "baby you're a fixer by trade; it's what you do. But sometimes people can't be fixed. You can't help everyone, especially those who don't want to be helped, some people are beyond help and just want to take. He is a jealous punk who deserves exactly what karma brings him, and I am glad you decided not to help him any further. I know how hard that was for you."

She agrees with his sentiment; clearly Stephen falls into a different category now, and she has to accept it. He's no longer a fallen friend, who is down on his luck. He's someone she must regard as a threat, and not worthy of saving. She settles into his chest and releases tears, he holds her letting her release her pent up emotions.

He knows she needs to let go, and he's there for her in her time of need. She says through her sobbing "you have to get back to work." He replies "I told you; you and the kids come first, then my job. Right now I am your husband not the president."

She hugs him even tighter as she climbs up into his lap and he holds her while she cries. He is happy that she is letting go, and grateful Stephen was unsuccessful at his attempt to hurt her. He will be sure to have a talk with Tom regarding him, because this is not going to fly with him at all. No one touches or attempts to touch his wife in a menacing way, and walks free.

As he holds her for a while; he hears her sniffling, and he hands her more tissues. After she blows her nose she lies back in his lap and he holds her some more. She looks up at him and says "thank you for loving me this way. I appreciate you so much." He responds "you're welcome Liv; forever and always." She smiles as she says "forever and always" as they share a sweet kiss to seal the moment.

The mood begins to lighten as he asks "how are you feeling?" She sits up as she says "I am feeling better, more settled. I guess I was wound up pretty tight. I didn't mean for all of that to come out that way."

He replies "I know; but it needed to come out. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to me Liv. Whenever you need me I will be there for you; but you have to tell me and let me be there." She responds "I know and I do babe; I just don't want to be seen as needy."

He replies "Liv, you are allot of things, but needy isn't one of them. There's nothing wrong with you needing me by your side. I am your husband and you're my wife period, and no one has our backs more than each other." She replies "true; but I was going to tell you Fitz. I just wanted to wait until you were done for the day, that's all."

He responds "I get that Liv; but, you needed me now not later, and that's the part I need you to work on. When you need me tell me. Don't wait okay?" She replies "okay babe; I will tell you. I promise." He smiles at her as they share another kiss; but are interrupted by a knock on the door. They straighten up and Liv says "I am going to go out the back way; I will see you upstairs." He responds, "Okay; love you" as he kisses her quickly, and she replies "love you too."

As he throws away her tissues he walks over to his desk and yells "come in." The door opens and Cyrus comes in "Afternoon sir; are you ready for the Sudan briefing?" He replies "yeah I am ready. Let's do it." As he and Cyrus walk over to the sit room; they discuss Cyrus' moving plans. He's bought a house for he and James in Georgetown and James is driving him nuts with decorating. Although Fitz is listening, and he's headed into an important meeting. His thoughts are still with Liv, and he reminds himself again to talk to Tom about Stephen.

As Zoe finishes her meeting, with great success, she is confident that she will get this new project. She and the curator really hit it off, and they seem to be like minded on all of the concepts they discussed. So she is excited about the opportunity. As she walks to her car she checks her phone; she sees the text from Liv, and responds to her. She's glad all is well with Ellie, and is glad that things seem to be turning around for her.

As she gets in the car, she thinks about her conversation with her grandmother. The idea of closure around this situation really seems to be what she needs. After talking with her therapist; he also thinks it's a good idea to write down her feelings about the situation.

He was thinking a diary format would help better, but he is in favor of whatever gives her the chance to get it all out is a great idea. As she drives home she thinks about what she should write, and where she should start. She's just not sure how to compose it.

She decides to call her grandmother for direction; Barbara is sitting at the table, finishing her half of the pastry Ellie bought her, and drinking tea, while doing a crossword puzzle. Her silence is broken by the sound of her husband's scooter.

She looks up and says "hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He responds "I am feeling pretty good. I guess I needed the rest." She replies "that's good. Are you hungry?" He replies "yeah I could eat. How did you go to Panera?" He asks looking at the bag on the table.

She says, "I didn't go; Ellie went there for lunch and stopped by here to visit." He responds "oh really; what bought her by?" Barbara isn't willing to divulge what they discussed to him; that's just like telling Ron herself. So she says "just girl talk that's all. Nothing you'd be interested in. But she did bring us a Danish to share."


	413. Chapter 413

He grins with delight as he asks "is it apple?" She responds "yes it is." The smile on his face is priceless; she loves seeing him smile. He'd been so sad lately, it's good to see him smiling again.

He asks "would you mind heating it up a bit for me and giving me a glass of milk with it, while you make me a sandwich? She smiles as she says "no sweetie I wouldn't mind" as she gets up and gives him a kiss before going to prepare his food. After the kiss he responds "alright woman; don't get something started, that you can't handle."

They share a laugh as she says "man bye; I will bring your food to you in a moment." He smiles as he rolls back to the den saying "thank you baby." She smiles as she replies, "you're welcome Ray. She shakes her head as she thinks of him; he still makes her feel like the sexiest woman in the world, still flirting after all these years, it's a blessing.

After dropping off his food to him Barbara hears the phone ring and hears someone coming in the back door. When she goes into the kitchen she sees Evelyn answering the phone, and Ron coming in with bags. Barbara helps him with the bags as Evelyn answers the phone.

"Hello" says Evelyn. "Hey mama" says Zoe. Evelyn responds "hey baby girl. What's up?" She replies "nothing much; is grandma around." She responds "yeah she's here. Hold on." She looks at Barbara and says "hey Zoe wants you."

Barbara replies "okay" and takes the phone with her into the living room to sit down. "Hey Zoe" she says. Zoe replies "hey nana; how are you?" She responds "I am good sweet pea, and you."

She says "I am good nana; I just needed some guidance on the letter therapy I'm starting. I don't know where to start." She replies "well you start from wherever you want honey; it's your letter and you're healing. It's about whatever you want to talk about. There's no right or wrong way to do it."

Zoe responds "so I can write randomly; it doesn't have to be composed a certain way." She replies, "No it doesn't honey. This is about expressing your feelings about the attack, and the aftermath. It's supposed to be therapeutic not an assignment per say. So you can write a letter to yourself about how you felt after the attack, or about how the attack has changed you, something like that. It will help seeing your feelings on paper, and reading them back. Does that make sense?

Zoe says "yes that makes perfect sense." She is relieved now; she realizes that she's making this out to be harder than it's supposed to be. However, Barbara does add "can you do me a favor though Zoe?" She responds sure nana what's that?"

She says "I want you to write about the reasons you will overcome this. Include your motivations, and why they will bring you through?" She responds "uhm sure I can do that." Barbara says "good, and when you're done, I want you to keep it in a safe place, where you can get to it when you need it. It will help you tremendously on the days when you struggle."

Zoe replies "that's a good idea nana; thank you. I will do that tonight. I love you nana, thank you." Barbara smiles as she says "I love you too Zoe, and you're welcome. Let me know if you need any more help." She responds "I will. Bye." Barbara replies "bye."

When she hangs up Evelyn asks, "Hey what was that all about?" Barbara explains the conversation. Afterwards Evelyn replies, "That's good; I am glad she's making such progress. I am really proud of her for embracing her recovery, and moving forward. I wonder if she's still going to work with Liv on the woman's initiative. She could do a spot on the PSA for violence against women."

Barbara says, "I forgot about that; I think that would be great for her too. Speaking to other women, would really boost her recovery. Next time you talk to her you should mention it." Evelyn replies, "I agree; I will. So how has your day been?"

Barbara responds, "It's been good; not allot of activity. Ray slept most of the day. He just woke up not long ago, and I made him some food. Oh and Ellie bought me an apple Danish when she came by to visit." Evelyn looks up at her as she puts some canned goods away; she says "you called her didn't you?" Barbara says "yes I did; I couldn't take it Lynnie. I can't act like that mess made sense."

Evelyn replies, "I agree it doesn't Barb; but she has to learn on her own. She's so stubborn like Ron, that telling her doesn't deter her. She has to experience it." Barbara agrees with her assessment; but says "although I agree with you I think we made headway, and that foolishness is coming to an end real soon."

Evelyn's ears are peaked with interest, as she asks "really?" Barbara says "yes" and tells her the story. Afterwards Evelyn has to agree it sounds like she did make great progress; and it's possible she's turning the corner. But only time will tell. Nonetheless, she hopes they are nearing the end of this saga; it's much too draining for her taste.

As Zoe arrives home; she is happy to see that Baxter has learned to use his doggy door. She's grateful that he's now house broken; the worries of rushing home after work for fear he's made a mess are over. With that issue no longer being a concern, she still wants to relax.

So she takes Baxter out onto the deck, and grabs her laptop. She quickly realizes a wardrobe change is needed. Her therapist told her she should get into the most comfortable space possible when she starts this exercise. So she changes clothes into her yoga pants and one of Drew's Harvard Tee shirts. She sprays his cologne on it first, just so that she can smell him. The scent makes her smile.

As she sits out on the deck; she enjoys the breeze in the air, as well as the warm sun on her face. Baxter settles next to her on the chaise as her laptop sits in her lap. She thought she'd have writers block; but as soon as she opened up the Microsoft word software, her fingers begin hitting the keys. Her feelings just started pouring out of her; at some points she even cried.


	414. Chapter 414

The release is needed and it is helpful. When she finishes writing; she reads what she's written, and it touches her. She recalls the details of that night, and every night after that night pertaining to the attack. She remembers how she felt when he touched her, and how afraid she was.

She remembers crying and praying as she fought him; she was asking for God to help her, as she felt him overpowering her. She also thought about the one thing she hadn't said to anyone. In that moment she would die before she let him rape her. She was prepared to fight him to the death.

She settles with her feelings and allows the wave of tears to wash over her once again. Reading the details and recounting the memories is pushing her through a progression of emotions. She's angry, afraid, and sad, but for the first time its okay.

She is dealing with her feelings surrounding what happened instead of stuffing them away. It's one thing to talk about it or hear about it. It's another thing to read about it in her own words. Reading her version of events in her own hand makes it real, and it's making her face it.

After settling with what she's written she takes a break, and a breath. Baxter climbs into her lap, he hops up on her chest as if to give her a kiss. He's comforting her, and she appreciates it.

The moment is quiet; but she doesn't feel alone. She feels safe, and secure, as she inhales Drew's cologne, and she sees the photo of them as her laptop screensaver. In this moment it's the safest she's ever felt since the attack without Drew being with her.

Knowing that it's getting later in the day; Drew knows that Zoe is probably home or on her way home. He calls her to check in. He knows she doesn't like being home alone much these days. When the phone rings he gets an answer on the second ring. "Hey love" he hears. He smiles as he says "hello there sexy lady; what are you doing?" She replies "doing some therapeutic writing." He responds "that's good baby; how is it going?"

She says "I think it's going well; I feel a great release of tension and emotional unrest after reading it over again to myself. It's helping with my guilt, and I don't feel scared even though you're not here." He replies "that's good babe; I am glad you're making progress, and I am proud of you for tackling this, you're very brave."

She responds with a smile "thank you baby. I just want to get my life back." He replies "I understand; just don't push yourself too hard babe. It's not all going to mesh in one day, okay?" She replies "I know; I will take it one day at a time. I promise. I am only supposed to do an hour a day, and I see why. It's really draining."

He replies "I'm sure it is. But if anyone can get through this it's you babe. Just don't get too well then you won't need me anymore." She smiles as she says "I will always need you Drew; nothing will ever replace you in my life."

He smiles as he says "thanks baby; ditto." They share a smile as he says "well I better go if I am going to make it home to you before it gets too late." She responds "okay; I am cooking so don't pick up anything." He asks "what's for dinner?" She replies, "Chicken lasagna and garlic bread with dressed greens." He responds "MMMM sounds good; I can't wait babe. I love you." She replies "I love you too."

When their call ends she is grinning from ear to ear; the moment makes her think of her grandmother's request. So she saves what she's written, and she types up a list of her motivations. Her list is complete with a top 4; God, Drew, her family, and because she's awesome.

The last entry makes her smile; it's a phrase she and her sister's learned from their mother. Whenever they would be feeling bad about something she'd say you know why you're going to be just fine? Because you're awesome." She is feeling extremely blessed right now, and the tears that fall are not of sadness, but are of joy.

As she sits in the moment; she recalls what Drew told her. He said she will not be the same person she was before. No one could be the same after that experience. In processing what he was saying; she is beginning to feel like maybe taking her life back, is about her being happy, and not necessarily about being her old self.

In essence, through her happiness of being loved as much as she is by the love of her life as well as her family. She knows that if she continues to pray, do these exercises, and trust in God she will be delivered from this situation, and pass through it better than she was before.

She smiles at the epiphany she's experienced; for the first time since the attack she is starting to feel some normalcy. She looks at the time and knows she needs to get cooking. She says a prayer and afterwards she can see the anxiety that had been weighing on her lessening. She never would've thought she'd yield such progress this quickly, but she's excited about it, because it's giving her hope of a new day and a new her to be coming soon.

As Ellie walks into the therapist's session Jayson and Dr. Ambrose are already inside. Jayson greets her with a smile and a hug. After their pleasantries their session starts. Dr. Ambrose asks "Jayson why are you here today?" He replies "to try to reconcile our marriage."

He says looking at Ellie. However, he sees that although she's looking back at him, her eyes have a different look to them. She hears him and knows that he's not going to like what she's about to say. Dr. Ambrose also notices a difference in her eyes, and demeanor, as he asks "Ellie why are you here today?"

She responds "I am here today to tell Jayson; that after allot of thinking, and reassessing, I am not able to continue this situation, and I am definitely moving forward with the divorce despite my love for him." When she says it the words hang in the air. The look on his face changes showing he's absorbing her statement. She's not emotional, she's calm, as she looks at him and watches his reaction.


	415. Chapter 415

She sees the disappointment and anger develop on his face as he says, "what are you saying Ellie? That's not what we talked about. You said you still love me." She replies "yes I did and I do Jayson; but this isn't about whether I love you or not. It's not even about the affair. Our marriage is over because we don't belong together. We never have."

Jayson's feelings are clearly hurt; he can't process what she's saying. It's making no sense. He's getting more upset and she sees it in his body language and his eyes. But regardless she holds strong. Dr. Ambrose interjects asking "Jayson what are you feeling right now?" He replies "I'm pissed the fuck off; what the hell happened from this morning to now Ellie?"

Dr. Ambrose says "Jayson I understand you're angry; but I don't allow that type of speech in my office." He replies "I'm sorry; I just can't believe this." He asks "what happened this morning Ellie?" She swallows hard and says "we had sex last night…"

Jayson interjects, "not just last night; we've been together for the last two weeks." Dr. Ambrose says "Jayson I need you to let her speak; you need to hear her out." He relents, but shakes his head; still angry and in disbelief. She takes a breath and expresses herself the best she can.

She explains her feelings surrounding the circumstances of their marriage. Her relationship with her father, and how that dynamic led her to Jayson. She talks about how she sacrificed her goals, dreams and views to make him happy during their marriage to avoid conflict, and to avoid admitting her father was right.

She ends her synopsis with saying "I just can't do this anymore; I am not willing to deny what I want and need in my life any more for your benefit or anyone else's. I deserve to be loved by a man who sees me and loves me anyway, and you deserve someone like that for you as well. But it's not me."

As she speaks he's bubbling with anger; even Dr. Ambrose sees it. He asks him "Jayson did you want to respond?" He responds with pure anger and rage as he accuses her of making him look like a monster; he references her kiss with Marcus, and how that is what this is really about. She is doing this to get back to him. He completely dismisses the birth control tampering, the snooping, and the affair he had. This merely confirms what her mother and grandmother were saying; now that he's not getting his way, the storm has arrived. In the past she would be concerned, but right now she's expecting it and prepared.

When he finishes his rant Dr. Ambrose says "obviously you two are on different sides of the fence here, and both of you are entitled to your feelings. But how do you think you two arrived at two different places here?"

Jayson says "I am confused because we've been having sex almost every day for the last two weeks, she tells me she still loves me. So I think we are on the road to reconciling, but now she's changing her mind, and it hasn't been twenty four hours yet. How does that make any sense?"

Dr. Ambrose says "so you thought all was forgiven Jayson based on what was happening correct?" He replies "yes I did. Wouldn't you?" Dr. Ambrose concedes that this does explain his confusion, and anger, but asks "Ellie do you see why Jayson is confused and upset?"

She takes a breath as she replies, "yes I do understand why he feels this way, but Jayson I didn't change my mind on anything. I never told you I wanted to reconcile. I told you I love you because I do; but at the end of the day. We have to be over because I love me more, and it's time for me to live for me."

She sees the look on his face of frustration as he says "Ellie, we have been going at it like teen agers for two weeks, and now you tell me you're done. What the hell was that about?"

She sighs as she says, Jayson sex doesn't change our situation, or make our problems go away." He interjects as he says, "Ellie I know that, but it has to count for something doesn't it?" She responds "no, not really." She sees him getting more agitated, but she's not willing to stop expressing her feelings. She needs to get this out.

She says "Jayson be honest, you know that sex has never been our problem, it's the relationship part that we've sucked at. We don't communicate well, and that along with trust, and commitment are the foundation of a good relationship, we simply don't have those elements anymore. So I am sorry that you misread the situation, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dr. Ambrose sees they are making progress, but says "listen, our hour is up; but I am willing to stay longer to help you two resolve this anger and bitterness between you." Jayson says "apparently there's nothing to resolve. I'm leaving." He gets up and walks out.

Ellie stands up and says "thanks Dr. Ambrose; I am sorry for the craziness." He replies "it's not a problem Ellie. For the record, you handled that beautifully. Kudos to you for finally standing up for yourself, and being heard. I know that was difficult. You should be proud of yourself." She responds, "thank you. I am really trying to take my life back. It's been a long time since I have felt this strong, and sure of myself, and I refuse to go backwards. I'm not blaming Jayson, I am simply taking control of me and righting where I went wrong. It's a new day!"

Dr. Ambrose replies "well you sound amazingly confident, and prepared, so I wish you well. Just be advised if you still want to do individual sessions, I can refer you to someone else, or you can continue with me. I am excited about your progress, and I am hopeful you will continue to do well."

She smiles as she says "again thanks for everything Dr. Ambrose, I am excited about my future as well. Take care, and I will let you know if I decide to continue therapy or not."

He responds, "Very well Ellie. You take care too. She shakes his hand, and she walks to her car, with a smile on her face and a renewed spirit and focus. She's absolutely convinced that she just stepped through the gateway to a new beginning, and she's loving the possibilities.

On the way home, she hears one of her favorite songs come on the radio. She turns up the volume, as the lyrics fill the air, she sings along. The song is "conquer" by Estelle. Her favorite part comes and she belts it out, like her life depends on it.

**_"_****_We all make mistakes, you may fall on your face. But you gotta get up. I'd rather stand tall, than live on my knees. Cuz I am a conqueror, and I won't accept defeat. They tried telling me no, but one thing about me; is I am a conqueror, I am a conqueror._**


	416. Chapter 416

The song continues to play, as she picks up the kids from the nanny's house. When the kids get in the car, the boys start singing along with her. Clearly she's played this song enough that they know the words. But it's a great song of encouragement, strength, and growth. Life has its challenges, and you have to face them, or be crushed by them. We all have choices, and she's decided to face hers head on.

As they arrive home and she helps with homework, they watch a television show as a family. She orders pizza for dinner, gives baths and puts them to bed. After getting them settled she relaxes with some red wine, as she sits on the deck.

She sits in thought thinking about her day; despite the interaction between she and Jayson, she feels like this was inevitable, and has no regrets other than she slept with him again. For the first time since he's left, she feels like she has a clear view of where she's headed, and she's not afraid to face it.

As Liv sits on the bed she plays with her little ones; they look like they've grown in the last twenty four hours. She kisses and hugs them and takes great pride in how adorable they are; in this moment she's not first lady she is mommy and she's loving it.

After a few minutes of much needed family time, feedings and diaper changes. They appear to be sleepy, she's a little disappointed that they are already falling off to sleep. Realizing the day has gotten away from her; she calls the kitchen to order dinner, and she calls the nannies to get the kids so she can shower. They come down to get them, and she goes to shower. After a relaxing shower, she puts on some comfy clothes, and sits down on the couch to watch television.

The senate pick is a shocker for some, but a great surprise for others. Apparently few people saw this coming; Mumford was supposed to be a lock. However, she appreciates the unanimous positive statements about the pick. Fitz is being called bold and strong, because he went against the naysayers. She's hopeful it will work out as they wish it to, if it doesn't this will not be good for the administration.

Several hours removed, from the God forsaken meeting with Stephen and Georgia; Liv's mind is free of that drama, and she now just thinks of her love and how he comforts her, and always makes her feel better. He's truly her everything, and she anxiously waits for him as she watches television to pass the time.

She suddenly remembers she promised to call her sister back; but before she picks up the phone, hers rings and its Zoe's number. "Hello baby sister." She replies, "Hello sissy; but I am not alone." Ellie says, "Hey sister girl."

They all laugh. Ellie says, "Sissy Zoe's making chicken lasagna. Can you believe she didn't invite her almost divorced sister and hungry kids over for dinner?" Zoe replies, "Really Ellie, hungry children?" Liv cracks up at her sisters. "Yawl are in rare form tonight. Thanks for the laugh."

Zoe senses something in her voice and asks, "Everything okay Liv?" She responds, "Yeah it's good; I just had some stress at work, and I am winding down from it that's all. But it's working itself out. How about you two?" Zoe tells them about her potential new project offer, her writing exercises, and her conversation with Kayla. They congratulate her on her writing therapy and job opportunity, and cheer her for her maturity in dealing with Kayla. She's also proud of herself, she feels today was a good day.

Ellie shares her day's events, and they both are in awe for a moment, and then both cheer her efforts to put a stop to the nonsense that is her and Jayson sexing. Liv asks, "How do you think this will affect the divorce?" Ellie responds, "I am hopeful it won't; I am signing the papers tomorrow morning. He will be served by the end of the week, and if all is well we will have a court date before I leave for New York."

Zoe says, "I hope it's that seamless sissy; but something tells me he's going to fight you on something to delay it. Especially if he thinks you're doing this to be with Marcus." Ellie replies, "I am sure you're right sissy; but I still remain prayerful he will just walk away. I am beyond done with this situation and ready to move on." Liv responds, "Well I think we all will say a prayer and hope for the best." They all agree prayer works and is the best thing to do.

As their conversation winds down; they discuss some plans for Memorial Weekend. Liv promises to connect with Jamie to figure out what they are planning so there's no conflict, and will let them know when it's settled. They agree to the plan as Liv hears a knock on the door. She lets her sisters know dinner has arrived, and she will talk to them later. Zoe and Ellie also call it a night; Zoe has to finish preparing dinner and Ellie is feeling the effects of her third glass of wine.

As Liv opens the door the food cart comes in, and lucky her; her man follows shortly after that. "Hey babe." She says smiling as she hugs him. He moans as he hugs her saying, "Hey baby; MMM you smell good." She looks up at him as she says, "Thank you."

They share a kiss as he says, "You're welcome." He holds her for a moment as he asks, "Are you okay?" She responds, "Yes baby I am more than okay; you took care of me." He replies, "Not yet. Not the way I want to." He says with a wink. She giggles and smiles at him, as she says, "MMMM, as always, I can't wait for that. So please go change so we can eat. The foods getting cold." He steps away as he removes his jacket, and goes into the room to shower and change.

After changing into a Tee shirt and jeans, he sits down at the table; they say grace and they share a meal. He starts their conversation by asking, "Are we going to christen the babies?" She asks, "Yeah I'd like to. Why do you ask?" He responds, "I was kind of thinking it would be neat if we did it while in California. That way your grandfather could do it at their church."


	417. Chapter 417

Liv replies, "Awe babe; that's special. I didn't think of that. Thank you so much." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome babe; I know he'd love it, and I would love it as well." Her heart feels warmer because of his gesture; he is always thinking of something that wows her, and reminds her of how special their love is. She says, "I will ask Ellie to check with the pastor there; but it shouldn't be a problem. I am so excited."

He responds, "I see the light in your eyes is brighter than normal." She grins as she says, "Stop flirting with me; you're going to get laid anyway." He replies, "Oh I know; you can't resist me." She laughs at him and throws her napkin at him too; their laugh is strong and cleansing. They always have fun together, and it's one of the best things about their relationship. They can always make each other laugh.

However, a thought pops into her head; "hey what about God parents?" He replies, "Whoever we choose must reflect our values, and represent both of us." She responds, "I agree. For me that would be my sisters." He says, "Okay, for me it would be Andrew." She responds, "Awe; that would be sweet. Andrew and Zoe, and Ellie. A baby for each."

He smiles as he says, "Yeah I agree. When do you want to ask them?" She replies, "I think it should be done in person. So we can ask them when we see them. If they say no, we can just say to be determined at the ceremony."

He replies, "Good idea; but do you think they will say no?" She responds, "I don't know babe; but it's a big responsibility. I know I take my job as the boys' Godmother seriously, and Zoe takes her job as Jaylen's seriously. But it's a chore to take on if anything happens to the parents. So we can't be mad or offended if they say no." He agrees with her; her comments put the idea in perspective. He responds, "well I hope they say yes; but if not we have time to guilt them into it." They share a laugh as she shakes her head.

As they continue to eat she asks, hey "how was your meeting with Edison?" He replies, "It was fine. No blood was drawn, and no punches thrown." She responds, "Fitz come on; what did you do?" He replies "I let him know where he stood, and we left things on good terms. I'd say it was very productive." She shakes her head, as she imagines how their conversation went. But she's willing to leave well enough alone. She's just glad it's done.

Fitz asks, "Hey how is Ellie?" She replies, "She's good. I just spoke with her and Zoe not long ago. Ellie and Jayson had it out today. I guess the reality of her signing the papers tomorrow is coming to a head."

He responds, "Yeah often strange things begin to happen around that time. I'm sure he didn't think it would get this far with her." She agrees he probably thought he could talk her out of it, or in this case screw her out of it. But she's proud of her sister for mushing forward. Liv says, "Oh well; his fault. He should've been a better husband." Fitz responds, "Agreed."

After finishing dinner, they decide to go for a walk in the rose garden, to walk off their meal before bed. The garden is absolutely gorgeous, and smells amazing. As they hold hands, strolling through the garden. He tells her about his conversation with Jamie. He tells her about the party plans, and encourages her to call her for more details. But he also advises her of his talk with her about Drew and Jill. She gives him a look of unhappiness.

He says, "Baby I had to say something. I couldn't let it be. I don't want drama around our kids when we visit the family. That's nonsense." She replies, "I know babe; I just felt Zoe could handle it if necessary." He takes a breath as he says, "She can still handle it if need be; but if we can prevent drama, why not do it?" She agrees and knows he meant well, and decides to leave it alone, it's a fight not worth trying to win.

As they walk for a while longer; she revels in the moment. They stop a few times to hug and kiss, and it only fuels them. The last time they do it; it's imperative they need to go inside. As they come back inside they go to the nursery to check in on the babies, and they are not quite sleeping, but lying in their beds. They spend an hour with them, and then lie them back down. When they leave the nursery they walk hand-in-hand to their suite.

When they walk in; there is a large slice of heavily iced, chocolate cake with two spoons sitting on the table. Liv smiles as she sees the cake. "What's this?" He replies "I asked for some chocolate cake, so I can eat it off of you. Chocolate on chocolate."

She grins as she says, "I love your kinkiness." He replies, "You'd better, I'm too old to change now." They share a laugh as they kiss sweetly. She then grabs the cake and he follows her into the bedroom for a night of sweet and sexy love making.

She puts the cake down on the night stand, as he kisses her neck from behind. She folds into him, as he massages her folds, through her yoga pants. She feels his erection pressing against her. Suddenly, her temperature escalates. His caresses set her on fire; her skin feels hot to the touch. He turns her to face him, and they kiss deeply, as they undress each other.

They manage to get naked in seconds. She impatiently jumps him, which catches him off guard, and they fall back onto the bed. They laugh as they roll around on the bed. As he sweeps her bangs out of her eyes, he kisses her sensually; the laughter stops, and their fires reignite.

He slides his fingers down between her legs, and she moans as the kiss breaks. She feels him slip his middle and ring fingers, between her folds, as her juices run free, saturating her thighs and everything it touches. She gasps as he plunges his fingers deep into her core. Her back arches as she begins to thrust, matching his hand motions.

As he rubs her nub, she moans his name incessantly; he kisses on her neck and licks her clavicle, which drives her crazy. Feeling like she's losing control too soon; she tries to flip the script. She licks and sucks on his earlobe, causing him to moan her name in return. She feels his erection starting to throb, as it presses against her thigh.

She knows how to get him, as much as he knows how to get her. The passion is running high, as their naked bodies intertwine, and their hands are running free. His fingers are like magic, they are strumming her body, and playing the perfect tune. He feels her body tension rise; he knows she wants to release.


	418. Chapter 418

He takes her left breast into his mouth, as he dives deeper into her. Her wetness increases, and so do her thrusts and her moans. She's super close and he knows it. He engulfs her breast, and she feels her climax escalate quickly.

She's loving the ride, as he chases her release. She feels her body ready to blow, and so does he; as he quickens his hand motions, and her thrusts, synchronize with his hand thrusts. Again her back arches, and she digs her nails into his back, as she releases heartily screaming his name.

He feels her explosion, and both of them moan in unison; they share a lustful kiss, as she pulls him in between her legs. She wraps her legs around him, as he ravages her neck and breasts with licks, sucks, and kisses. As his tongue returns to her mouth she pulls him into her. She wants him, and wants him now. He didn't want to give in; but he feels the desire to feel her, so he lets go.

His entry is smooth and sensual; a moan escapes both of their lips, as their eyes lock. The fluid motion of their bodies flowing back in forth, achieve a rhythm that encourages orgasms. She encases him and he loves the feeling; the gushiness and the strong thrusts she's giving him, are sending his pleasure senses into a tizzy. He's moaning her name and she's moaning his; the ebb and flow of the session, is ridiculously sensual. Their climaxes are neck and neck, and they show no sign of stopping or slowing down.

He feels her clit twinge as he strokes her and her dirty talk begins. She encourages his punishment of her lady parts, and he obliges without hesitation. He asks for her to give it to him, and she begs him to take it. As they go back and forth, pushing each other to the brink, and pulling back. Their endurance levels are challenged beyond belief, as their pace goes from one of a marathon to a full on sprint.

He's digging into her deep, hard, and fast, and both of them are on the edge. As her head hangs off the bed the sweat is dripping from her chest and running back up to her neck. She can barely breathe, but she knows she's close, and feigns for her orgasm, more than oxygen. As she feels her arousal wall crack, he increases his speed pounding her out, in a matter of seconds. As a result, they free fall into the abyss sweating and moaning as they try to catch their breaths.

As he empties into her, he feels her body cool; he pulls her back onto the bed, and they kiss romantically as he holds her, and they share a smile. They cuddle and hold hands, as he kisses on her neck making her giggle. As she turns to face him, she sees the cake still sitting on the night stand.

She says, "We forgot to use the cake." He replies "it's not too late." She grins as she says, "I like how you think." They move over to his side of the bed, nearest the night stand; she feeds him some cake, and then herself. It's absolutely delicious. But the best part is the icing; she suddenly straddles him and says, "The only thing better than chocolate on chocolate is chocolate on vanilla."

She grins as she takes the spoon, and scrapes some icing off of the cake, then slathers his manhood with it. The icing is cool to the touch, which makes him gasp; once he is iced to her liking, she slides down onto her stomach, and partakes of her dessert. As she licks him from base to tip he moans, "Oh yeah baby." He watches, as her tongue runs along his member with expedience, and giving great pleasure.

As she licks off all of the icing, he is beside himself; his pleasure senses are on tilt, and he's gripping the sheets holding on for dear life. She's sucking him clean and taking no prisoners. The look of hunger in her eyes is turning him on beyond belief. He's stiffer than normal, a surprise she loves. He's challenging her to take him, and she accepts.

She feels his urge to release on the brink; but knows he likes to make her work for her payoff, a challenge she enjoys. She feels his hands gripping her shoulders, as he moans, "MMMM lick it baby." She meets his request liberally, and says, "MMM like this baby?"

He throws his head back as he says, "MMM yeah baby; just like that. Damn it Liv MMMM." She has him on the ropes, and they both know it. So she deep throats him repeatedly, until he lets lose. She feels his body jolt, as the muscle tension in his body hits its arousal ceiling. His back arches, as his thrusts double, and suddenly her reward is front and center.

He watches as she takes all of it in, and spills not a drop. She smiles at him, as she slides up his body; he grins at her in return, as he cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. When the kiss breaks he says, "You are so fucking hot baby." She replies, "Thank you, and you're welcome."

They share a deeper kiss as she grinds on him. With him being drained to completion initially; it's a pleasant surprise for him to be at attention so quickly, another strength of his she loves. He's always ready to please her. As he grips her hips; she rises up on her knees and slides down onto him. As he enters her; he watches her face. He loves the look in her eyes as she takes him in.

She looks so damn sexy; he can't stand it. She begins to grind on him and takes over the session. Her climax is riding high and they just started. She feels him and he's harder than a metal pipe. She can't hold back, and he doesn't want her to. He surprises her by locking her in place and thrusting mightily from below.

Her face tells the story; she can't believe how good it feels. "Give it to me baby" he says. She doesn't want to let go; but she has no way of stopping herself from doing it. She feeds him her right breast as he slaps her ass, and she lets him take her climax.

Her release is amazing as she rains down onto him; he grunts as he feels her wetness. He moans loudly, as she coasts through the orgasmic haze. His love sounds lets her know, he's more than pleased with her wetness. He's grunting and swearing as she swivels her hips for his enjoyment. He's loving her motion and the pace.

She feels his pulsations increasing as she whips her hips and bounces on him hard and fast. He's gripping her hips, and his hands are slipping off of her sweat soaked body. She feels his stroke and the power behind his thrust too. Her climax is rebuilt and on pace with his.


	419. Chapter 419

They turn onto climax row together as they speed toward the edge, with no plans of stopping. The paces match and suddenly they crash through their arousal ceilings and explode together. Completely spent and unable to move, she hugs him tight, and he hugs her back.

He strokes her back as she kisses his lips lightly, and then puts her head in his chest. As they catch their breaths he says "damn I love you." She replies "I love you too baby." They reposition once their orgasms pass, and cuddle as they fall asleep. It's been a long trying day for both of them, so this is a fantastic end to a day they'd both rather forget, as they drift off to dream land.

Having finished cooking; Zoe gets herself ready for dinner. After finishing her make-up and hair; she gives herself the once over; she agrees with her image. She's wearing a fitted silk red top, that's half way unbuttoned, with a red lace push up bra underneath. She's also sporting her navy pencil skirt and fishnet stockings with red bottom heels. "Damn you're hot' she says as she smiles at herself in the mirror.

She notices the time and goes downstairs to light the candles; the table is set and everything looks fabulous. She's proud of her time management skills; she manages to make a complete meal with dessert in the time allotted as well as get made up and ready for their at home date night.

She opens the wine to allow it to breathe, and as she looks at the monitor in the kitchen, she sees him coming through the gate. So she gets positioned, to show him his favorite side of her.

When he walks into the kitchen he sees her leaned over the counter with her back to him. She looks back at him and says "hey babe." His mouth is open, she smiles at him, as she turns to face him. He's in awe of how hot she looks; damn what did he do to deserve this.

He manages to say "hello," but now she's standing in front of him. She takes him into her arms, and kisses him deeply. He reacts instantly, as he drops his briefcase, and wraps his arms around her. She melts into him; he grips her ass and squeezes it as they kiss. The passion between them ignites and takes over the moment. Their only thought is each other, and satisfying their carnal need. He pushes her against the counter and begins ripping off her clothes, as she helps him out of his clothes.

They are overcome by passion and don't make it upstairs. In this moment; the breakfast bar is their spot. As he bends her over the breakfast bar; he takes her from behind with her shoes on, just as he envisioned earlier, and she loves every minute of it.

Their session is beyond satisfying for both of them. The intensity of the moment motivates them to complete 4 rounds of lovemaking before coming to rest on the kitchen floor, naked and spent, cuddled up in view of the romantic dinner set table.

As their bodies recover from orgasm; Zoe says "I take it you liked my outfit." He smiles as he says "I think you know I more than liked it." She giggles as he kisses on her neck and holds her tight, and she hears "I love you baby." She responds "I love you too."

As they kiss romantically; his stomach growls loudly. The kiss breaks to them both laughing as she says "well I guess you're hungry." He responds "yeah I am; come on. Let's eat. It smells great."

She replies, "Thanks I think you'll like it." He helps her up off of the floor and they walk over to the table; she's still wearing her red bottoms and fishnets but nothing else. So for convenience she grabs his dress shirt and buttons it half way.

When she gets to the table he's smiling at her as he stands in his boxer briefs. She asks "what's that look for?" He replies "you are unbelievably sexy without trying." She smiles as she realizes her attire. She says "thank you" as they sit down together and enjoy their meal.

They discuss their day. She tells him about the potential deal she may have for the next project, and he's elated. She loves that he's always as excited as she is when she gets projects. His support of her is amazing.

They also discuss her conversation with Ellie concerning her and Jayson. After hearing her out, he says, "divorce is never easy or simple, I just hope they can keep it amicable for the sake of the kids."

Zoe responds "me too; it's sad they are caught up in this." Andrew says "agreed." As they eat Andrew compliments her on the food; "babe this is really good." She smiles as she says "good I am glad you like it. I have your favorite dessert. So save room."

He grins as he asks "are you serious?" She replies, "yes baby I am serious" as she gets up and grabs the chocolate lava cake and puts it on the table for him with a side of vanilla ice cream. His face lights up like a little kid; she is so touched by his reaction.

He asks "what did I do to deserve all of this?" She responds "you have done everything to deserve this Drew; you've loved me when it wasn't easy, and been there when I was pushing you away."

She pauses as tears fill her eyes and she says "your love for me literally saved me from harm, and I will never forget that as long as I live. I can never repay you for that. I love you so much."

Her words touch him deeply; he reaches for her, and pulls her to him. She gets up and sits in his lap. He sees the tears in her eyes as he says "you are more than welcome Zoe, I love you more than anything baby, and your repayment to me is you being okay. As long as I know you're okay that's payment enough for me. I just wish I'd gotten there before he touched you, or it never happened at all."

She hugs him tight as she weeps tears of joy that he saved her. He rubs her back as she settles with her feelings. They share a kiss and he holds her a bit longer as she puts her head on his chest. The silence seals the moment for them, no words are needed.

Ironically, she had never said thank you to him for saving her, and it just occurred to her in that moment. She feels a sense of relief and calm, as a result. Again she's feeling the wheels of progress turning, and she likes it allot so far.


	420. Chapter 420

The week comes and goes, and it's a busy one; Jayson calls daily to talk to the kids and reads them stories via skype. It's Saturday morning, and Ellie and the kids are heading to the beach with her family. The kids are excited, and so is the family.

They spend the day at the beach, and have a great time. While they relax after water play and eating good, Ellie has a seat with her mother, grandmother, and sister; while Drew, Ron and Ray watch the kids, as they make sand castles on the beach.

As the ladies look on from the covered deck, relaxing and chatting about the past week; Zoe talks about the additional progress she's making in therapy, her wonderful night of love with her boo, and announced she got the new project. Everyone is happy for her, and so is she.

She also asks about something that's been on her mind. Evelyn sees her in thought a bit and asks "what else is going on Zoe?" She asks "how do you know if you're ready to get married?" All three women stop drinking their lemonades, as Barbara asks, "wait did he propose?"

She looks over to see if the men heard them and they didn't; Zoe says "grandma not so loud; no he didn't propose, I was just asking." Ellie asks "so do you think you're ready to be engaged?"

She responds "yeah I think I am." Evelyn says "my baby is in love huh?" She giggles as all the ladies do as she says "yes mama I am so in love with him." Ellie replies, "that's sweet sissy; I am very happy for you."

Barbara and Evelyn both say, "We are all happy for you honey." However, Barbara follows with "it's common for the woman to be ready before the man; but not always. The important thing is for both of you to be ready at the same time."

Evelyn replies, "agreed; but to answer your question honey; you just know. When you've found the one, you just know." Zoe says "I know he's the one mama; there's no doubt about that at all."

Ellie says "then if that is how you feel, and you want to take that next step. Talk to him and let him know that you're ready Zoe. Don't imply, or assume he knows. It's a good conversation to have." She says, "But I don't want to sound pushy like I am demanding he propose or something."

Evelyn says "Zoe you can say whatever you want as long as you say it the right way. Just tell him that you're ready for engagement, and start from that point. You've said you two talked about having a life together, so it won't be a shock to him."

Barbara says "I agree; it's nothing new since you've talked about your future. Just tell him what you want to do. I think we all agree that he's literally waiting on you because he'd probably marry you tomorrow if given the chance." Zoe beams as she says "you really think so nana?" All the ladies respond in unison "absolutely!" Ellie also says "seriously sissy; like mama always says a closed mouth doesn't get fed." Zoe replies "good point."

After reviewing their conversation in her head, she feels great, and feels like she really wants to take the next step with Drew. She has to agree with them; it is all on her. She told him she had a plan and wanted to be married at 34; she will be 32 this year, but maybe being married sooner isn't such a bad idea. It's something to consider, and talk about with her beau.

"Thanks ladies I appreciate the input; I will talk to him, and go from there." Ellie says "good idea, trust me, love, good communication, trust, and commitment are the foundation of any good relationship. If you have those you can conquer anything." The ladies all cosign saying "amen" as they share a smile.

As the mood settles, Barbara says "speaking of communication how has the week with Jayson gone?" Ellie sips her drink as she says "it's been uneventful, which I am grateful for." Zoe responds "so the first conversation after the blow up was good?"

Ellie replies "it was typical Jayson, he wanted to apologize blah blah blah. I let him say his peace then I redirected it back to the kids. He got the picture. He knows I am beyond done caring about him directly or his feelings." Evelyn says, "not that I am encouraging you to care Ellie; but why such a 180 so quickly?"

She replies "mama I just feel like life is too short to care about things that don't matter or bring you drama." Zoe testifies saying "amen sissy, preach girl." Ellie and the ladies laugh as she continues.

"Seriously, I spent a long time trying to be someone I am not, to appease someone else, and I refuse to spend a second longer doing what I don't want to do, and that includes dealing with any unnecessary drama from him or anyone else. If you're not improving my life; you're standing in the way of someone who could. So I am dismissing you and the foolishness that comes with you. Bye Felicia!"

Zoe bursts out laughing as her mother and grandmother look at each other and her mother says "who is Felicia?" Zoe explains it's an expression used to dismiss someone. Evelyn says "yawl young folks are a trip." Barbara says "I agree; I was totally confused, I was thinking, what does my great grand-daughter have to do with this?" Zoe and Ellie shake their heads at their mother and grandmother, still laughing.

As the laughter dies down Evelyn asks "isn't today his birthday?" Ellie responds "yeah it is; I am dropping the kids off around 6 at his new place." Barbara asks "where is he staying?" She responds "Legacy Village." Zoe replies "those are really nice, and very kid friendly. Some of my coworkers live there that have kids."

Ellie is happy to hear it is a good place for the kids to be; but other than that has no interest in it. She replies "that's good; I was worried about them having something to do. At the house they play outside in the back yard, but apartment living can be hard on kids who like to be outside."

They all agree with her sentiment; Evelyn says "well I am glad this train is moving forward Ellie, and I am proud of how you're handling it, and him being served this week didn't cause any other issues."

Ellie replies, "Thanks mama; but it's not over yet. I put nothing past him at this point, he just got served Thursday, and I haven't seen his response from his attorney yet. So let's remain hopeful it stays decent." Barbara says "yeah that's when the stuff hits the fan for sure baby girl. So I will pray for you and your situation."


	421. Chapter 421

Her sister and mother cosign, and Ellie replies "thanks ladies; I appreciate it. I am certainly taking it to the altar on Sunday." Evelyn says "amen, let go and let God baby." Ellie responds "exactly mama; no worries, just pray." The ladies enjoy their time together, and relax a bit longer, before the men are ready to go. So they head home.

After Ellie reaches the house she gets the kids bathed and changed; after feeding them a snack she notices her phone has a missed call from her attorney. She prepares herself as she dials him back.

"Hello Ellie how are you today?" She replies "I am good Reese, and yourself?" He responds "really good, listen I am sorry to bother you over the weekend. But I got a response from Jayson's attorney, and I need to know how you want to proceed." She replies "okay so what does he want?"

Reese says "let me preface this by saying he probably didn't mention the affair to his attorney because I can't imagine James would draft this motion knowing about proof of infidelity. But anyway, he wants spousal support, half of your trust fund, and an allotment set up for vacations for the kids when they are in his care." She is silent for a moment and then she busts out into laughter. Reese is unsure of what to say other than "Ellie are you okay?"

Her laughter ceases and she says, "Yeah I am fine; sometimes you have to laugh to keep from losing your mind when nonsense comes your way." He replies "I understand. So I take it you want to challenge it, correct?" She responds "absolutely, he's not getting a dime from me."

Reese replies "okay I will notify his attorney, and if he gives me any significant push back you're giving me permission to use the affair as leverage correct?" She responds, "Yes I am." He says "okay that's all I needed; try to have a good weekend Ellie." She responds, "I will Reese thanks for calling, you do the same."

After hanging up the phone; Ellie looks at the cupcakes the kids made for their father's birthday. She wants so badly to throw them out; but it's not about her. It's about the kids; so she controls her anger, and annoyance, and begins to pray. She prays for direction and for peace; she refuses to let him and his antics steal her joy.

The prayer settles her nerves, and she takes a moment to breathe. She watches as the kids play outside in the backyard, they are so happy and carefree. She loves their innocence and vows to help them retain it as long as possible. But she knows that if Jayson is going to play hardball, at some point their lives will be significantly altered and inconvenienced unnecessarily.

They love their father and think the world of him; imagine how they will feel when they find out the details of the divorce. This is why she wanted to keep it out of the documents. She wanted them to have a good view of their father as a parent. The idea of this is unfortunate; it saddens her, but there's nothing she can do about it.

She isn't giving him a dime, and if that means she has to expose the details of their failing marriage so be it. She will do what she has to do. It's not even about the money it's the principle of it; he cheated, and wanted nothing to do with her money while they were married. But now that they are divorcing it's good enough for him to live off of. Either he's on drugs or delusional, but either way it's not happening.

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Fitz and Liv are having a great time. Cyrus and James decided to have an impromptu gathering at their new house, and they invited Liv and Fitz. The gathering is small, but delightful, and the conversations at the dinner table are interesting and fun. It's a great day of adult fun and socializing.

As James gives Liv the tour; he points out the pieces of art work he was able to secure, and the gorgeous furnishings for the guest bedrooms as well as the master bedroom. Liv is in awe of the decorating skills he's shown. "James this is fantastic. Did you do this yourself?"

He replies "yes I did. It took me an entire weekend to tile and grout this, but yes, isn't it amazing?" She replies "yes it is fabulous. What on earth are you doing reporting the news? Clearly interior design is your calling." He responds "my parents weren't too fond of their son being interested in décor and design. So I went to college as a journalism major."

She replies "ah so they wouldn't pay for it." He responds, "Bingo, and with no way to do it on my own. I did what I was told." She thinks of her sister Ellie; similar in that her father didn't want her to go into music. But he would've paid for it if she pushed the issue. She just didn't want to disappoint him, so she gave in and went to medical school.

She shakes from her thoughts as she says "what about now?" He says "what do you mean?" She replies "you couldn't go to design school then; but what about now? Your parents don't have control anymore; you're in control of your life."

He looks at her with a smile, as if he's never considered the idea before. He asks "do you think I could do it?" She smiles as she says "of course you could James; hello have you seen this fabulous house?" He grins as he looks around and back at her.

"I guess I never thought about it until now; but I could go back to school, get a degree in business and design and go into interior design as a small business owner." She replies, "Yes you absolutely could; I think it's a great idea. You should talk to Cy."

The look on his face changes as he says "I don't know maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to upset him." Liv says "what do you mean?" James says "although we are together publically somewhat; I don't know if he'd be okay with me being an interior designer. It may draw unwanted attention with him being a Republican and Chief of Staff."

Liv says, "James, I am not trying to run your life or your relationship; but if you're suppressing your dreams for the purpose of making someone else happy, that's not a good thing.

They may be happy; but what about you? Isn't your happiness important too?" He looks at her as they walk down the hall, and as they reach the landing to go down the stairs he says "you're right. I guess I have gotten used to hiding my feelings and dreams. It seems like second nature at this point."


	422. Chapter 422

Her heart breaks for him regarding his struggle. She touches his shoulder as she says, "Well lucky for you, today is a new day, and you can be what you want to be, and be proud of it." He smiles at her; he appreciates her encouragement and kindness. Tears well up in his eyes as he says "can I have a hug?" She replies, "absolutely James." They share a hug and when it breaks, he grabs a tissue, as he says "thank you Liv, I really appreciate your support. I will talk to Cy about it, and go from there."

She dabs her eyes as well, and responds, "You're welcome James; I am happy for you, and I hope you two can come to an agreement, for the sake of your happiness as an individual and a couple." James responds, "Me too. Now let's stop crying, and go get some cake." They laugh and go downstairs to rejoin the party and get cake.

The party is a great hit; Liv socializes with some of James' friends as well as Cyrus'. Most are political folks too, so lots of the conversation is politically based. But there is some fun talk too to break up the monotony. She and Fitz are complimented all day about how great they look as a couple, and how fun they are too, as they are willing to also play board games, and cards.

The teams divide into teams like males verses females or couples verses couples. It is a fun day and night all the way around; the night ends with eating a wonderfully prepared barbecued chicken and rib dinner, with all of the fixings.

It was a pleasure to engage in light hearted conversation with Cyrus for a change, and see how happy and fun he and James are together. She sees that James is his center, and she is certain he will be very supportive of James' dreams of being an interior designer.

As the night ends, everyone leaves with full stomachs, take home plates, and a smile on their faces from being thoroughly entertained. As Liv and Fitz get into the car; they are still laughing and smiling from their fun night together.

"Wow that was really fun." She replies, "Yeah I had a really good time; James is hilarious, and who knew Senator Riley had such a great sense of humor." Fitz responds, "I know right; that was a great party, and a great group of funny people." Liv responds, "Yes it was, and most of us were sober." He laughs in agreement, as she moves closer to him, and settles against him, enjoying their 45 minute ride back to the city.

As they ride together; he says, "This was really nice babe; I love getting out and cutting lose with you." She replies, "Awe, me too baby; it's been a long time since we have had this much fun together. It's making me want to rush the Memorial Day festivities." He agrees, this was much needed time for them; they weren't parents, or first lady and the President, they were just Fitz and Liv, and they haven't been that in public, in a while, so it's good to feel that again.

He responds to her saying, "I can't wait for that either; did you call Jamie yet?" She replies, "No I haven't. I will take care of it tomorrow. Did you want to do something at our house too, or just let everyone else deal with planning something?"

He responds, "Honestly I just want to show up and eat; I don't want us to plan anything. It's a weekend of vacation, let's enjoy it." She replies, "Good idea; we deserve it. It will be enough of a challenge with the babies." He responds, "That's true. But at least we will have plenty of arms around to hold them. I think we will have to pry them from Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia's arms when we leave."

She responds, "Yeah, I can see that happening. It's going to be really good to see them all again babe. I am getting excited." He replies, "Good, me too." As they settle in cuddling in the seat, they enjoy their ride home, and their alone time together.

A thought pops into his head; so he says, "I know another reason to be excited sooner than Memorial Day weekend. She replies, "Me too. It's Mother's Day tomorrow." He responds, "Yes, it is your first Mother's Day. How do you feel?" She replies, "I feel amazing babe. It's incredible to think I am a mommy." He responds, "Not just a mommy, but the best mommy babe." She grins as she says, "Thank you babe."

They share a kiss, as she asks, "What do you have planned for me?" He responds, "The kids and I have our gift all ready. You just lay back, and grab a tissue because this is going to get you all choked up." She smiles as she says, "Not even a hint?" He responds, "Nope. Not one." She then says, "Hey no secrets, remember." He laughs as he says, "Nice try, but no cigar, I get a pass on this one my lady." She replies, "Okay, I guess you're right." He kisses her lips lightly, and he asks, "Did all the Pope ladies, get their gifts from you?"

She replies, "I got confirmation emails saying the gifts will be delivered tomorrow. Mama and Nana get edible arrangement baskets, while Ellie, and this year Abby, get Godiva chocolate baskets." He smiles as he says, "That sounds nice; what do you think they will get for you?" Liv responds, "I don't know. But I am anxious to find out." She asks, "Do you send gifts to the mother's in your family?" He responds, "Of course babe. I always send them their favorite flowers, as well as spa days." Liv replies, "That's sweet babe." He replies, "Thanks. I try." They share a grin, as he says, "Happy early Mother's Day Livy." She replies, "Thank you baby."

Ellie arrives at Jayson's condo, and calls him when she parks. She hasn't spoken to him since she got the news from her attorney, so she is trying to keep her cool, and not read him the riot act, because again he's not worth her anger or tears.

He answers, "Hey are you here?" She replies, "Yes we are here." They hang up and he comes out to greet them; she sends the kids ahead of her, and she carries Jaylen's diaper bag and the cupcakes.

When their eyes meet; it's obvious that something is wrong. He can see it in her face. The kids distract them because they are so happy to see him. They are jumping up and down, wishing him a happy birthday, giving him hugs and kisses.

She doesn't want to be a killjoy, but she wants to be anywhere, but here right now. She asks in an annoyed tone, "Can we go inside so I can put this down?" He looks up at her as he breaks the hug of the boys and picks up Jaylen.

He replies, with an even tone, "Sure we can go inside." He leads the way and they follow. The layout of his furniture needs work, but the place is nice. He has furnished all the bedrooms and the living spaces in the house, he even has the kitchen fully stocked. There are still some boxes that need to be unpacked, but he's basically all set up.

The kids love their rooms and take to them instantly. He has four bedrooms so, they have plenty of space. After she sees their bedrooms, he says, "That reminds me, I know I still need to put together her toddler bed. I will take care of that soon. I just need to check my schedule." She says, That's fine." But thinks to herself, since they aren't sexing anymore, he doesn't have time to put together the bed. But it doesn't matter, she will put it together herself, if she has to.

He talks about the grounds and the activities for the kids, and she listens, not saying much. Ellie saw the playground and park when she entered the property, it was very nice. They also have a pool and basketball courts as well, so she agrees, there is no shortage of fun on the grounds for the kids. After giving the house a once over, and making sure everything was in order; Ellie is ready to go.

As they walk back toward the living space Jayson asks, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" She looks at him as she says, "No, not really. We can talk through our attorney's Jayson."


	423. Chapter 423

He replies, "Ellie it doesn't have to be that way. I'm only asking for what I am entitled to under California Law." As she puts her sunglasses on, she looks at him and says, "Kids come say good-bye to mommy."

He scoffs and shakes his head, as the kids come running. JayVon asks, "Mommy are you going to have a cupcake with us before you go?" She replies, "No baby those are for you and your daddy. You can have them all." Jaymen asks, "Please mommy have a cupcake with us. Plus daddy needs to give you your present."

She replies, "What present baby?" Jayson says, "It's Mother's Day tomorrow. Remember, we always get you flowers and a card." She then sees the card and roses on the table. She didn't see them, when she came in. She says, "Thank you boys for the gifts." JayVon and Jaymen both say, "You're welcome mommy. Happy Mother's Day." She grins at them and gives them hugs. After the hugs from the boys and Jaylen. Jayvon and Jaylen join in saying "please mommy stay for a cupcake." She sees the looks on their faces and she can't say no.

She's not going to take her irritation with Jayson out on the kids. She relents as she says, "Okay I will have a cupcake, but then I have to go okay?" They all say, "Okay." Jayson unwraps the cupcakes, and Ellie pours the milk into cups. They eat their cupcakes, sing happy birthday, and she kisses them good-bye. As she prepares to leave, he walks her to the door. He hands her the roses and the card. She takes them from him, and says, "Thanks."

As he opens the door for her he says, "Thanks for staying for the kids." She replies, "uhuh, now be sure to remember your sentiment about getting what you are entitled to, when you see my counter offer okay?" He sighs as he says, "This isn't tit for tat Ellie." She replies, "Yeah okay, just remember, you started it. Have a good weekend," She says as she walks out the door.

When she reaches the car; she can feel her anger bubbling. But she refuses to let it over take her. She wants to hit him in the face, but knows that wouldn't help anything. She tosses the flowers into the car, but she re-reads the card, because it's signed by the kids, with Jaylen's hand print. It's really sweet. Despite him being a jerk of a husband, he's a great father, and that part she appreciates. After shaking off her anger, she presses play on her CD player, and "the battle is not yours" comes on.

She smiles as she says, "Right on time Lord. Keep me near the cross." She pulls away and heads to her mother's house as planned, singing the whole ride. She has to shake this feeling, and settle her nerves.

She arrives to a full house; some of her mother's friends from church have also come over. So it is a party at this point, and a great distraction from what's going on in her life right now. She mingles with everyone and spends time talking to them. Her mood lightens, and she begins to feel better. Socializing is just what the doctor ordered. She also has a moment with her sister, mother and grandmother, and tells them about her drama with Jayson.

They reassure her that all will work out for the best, and encourage her to stay focused, and prayed up. "God's will shall be done regardless," says her grandmother. She, Zoe, and her mother agree. Zoe makes her day by saying, "And the best distraction of all is, chocolate. Am I right?" Ellie says, "Yes girl. Did our gifts come?"

Zoe responds, "Yes, your chocolate is in the fridge, and although I am not a mom. You know you're sharing right." Ellie laughs as she says, "Of course sissy." She takes out her phone, and text's Liv thanking her for the gift, and she will call her tomorrow for the official wish. She also tells her that her gift should be arriving tomorrow.

Zoe asks, "Hey did she get our gift?" Ellie replies, "I am not sure. She hasn't responded yet. But I am sure she'll get it by tomorrow. It felt good sending her some chocolate this year." Zoe replies, "I agree. I am so proud of her, and happy for her and Fitz." Ellie responds, "Me too sissy. She certainly deserves it." By the end of the night she and Zoe are sitting out on the deck laughing and talking.

Zoe has completely taken her mind off of the situation with Jayson, and has helped her refocus. Her words of wisdom pertaining to letting it go, and processing it as it happens makes sense. She says that she has to see through the foolishness and concentrate on the bottom line, which is that soon she will be divorced. His job is to delay her from getting what she wants, and he's doing that, so she has to do her part and work around his antics, to achieve her goal.

She appreciates her support; their moment is interrupted by her father coming out onto the deck with them. "Hey daddy." They both say to him. He smiles as he says "hello babies. What are you two doing out here?" Ellie says "escaping the overflow inside; the same as you." They all laugh, he admits yes he needed a break too.

After he sits down between them he asks, "Is everything okay girls?" Zoe says, "Yeah daddy we are good; just relaxing." He responds, "No sweet pea. I have been your father all your lives, so I know a girls pow wow when I see one." Ellie says, "Okay daddy; we were talking about the drop off I had today with the kids and Jayson." She explains what happened and her father says nothing at first.

He just listens, and when she's done he says, "It sounds like the act of a desperate man Ellie. He knows it's over, but he's clinging on, just to get a rise out of you. I know you're not surprised right?" She replies, "No not really daddy; I was just hoping he'd be as tired of this as I am and let go."

He responds, "Well it looks like he isn't willing to go quietly, but I am sure once his attorney explains his options, he will see the light. But it's not worth you being upset about it. It's going to be fine baby girl, your righting the ship."

She smiles as he references last Sunday's sermon, and she agrees with him. In this moment she's glad she talked to her dad, and appreciates him being calm through it. It appears he's made peace with the situation, and that's huge. Right now he's looking at the big picture, and that helps her do the same thing.

Seeing the smile on his daughter's face makes Ron feel good. He knows she's going through allot; but he also knows she's strong, and she can make it. "I am proud of you Ellie, you're handling this really well, and I want you to know that I am really proud of you."

She smiles at her dad and says, "Thank you daddy." She hugs her father and he hugs her back. Zoe joins in saying, "I want a hug too." Ron and Ellie laugh as they include her in the hug. They sit and talk baseball for a while; another joy of his, is that his girls love sports as much as he does. It makes up for not having sons to talk sports with. The night ends well with everyone heading home to prepare for Sunday service.

The morning arrives, and the sun is shining. Liv wakes to the gurgling sounds of her little people. The sound is closer than normal. When she sits up, she sees them spread out on the bed, with bibs on that say, "Happy First Mother's Day." They look adorable, as they gurgle, and grin at her, kicking their feet. Fitz is standing at the foot of the bed. She looks up at him and he snaps her picture. She has tears in her eyes, as she says, "Oh my goodness babe. This is too sweet." He replies, "Happy First Mother's Day baby. We love you." She replies, "Thank you." He comes to her side of the bed, and they share a kiss.

She then dabs her eyes with tissues, as she kisses their babies, and holds them close. She kisses them incessantly. She's filled with such love and joy. He serves her with breakfast in bed, and she accepts willingly. He has her favorites; she says, "Thank you babe." He replies, "You're welcome. It's you're day, enjoy." He places her tray on the bed, with her food. Despite the flowers on the tray, and the beautifully sentimental card, He gives her a small gift wrapped box.

She looks at him as she asks, "What's this babe?" He replies, "Open it." She swallows her eggs, and opens the box. She tears up when she sees it. It's a photo book, with the kids on the cover, wearing their Happy First Mother's Day bibs, with proceeding photos of the day they were born.

The sentiment again leaves her in tears, looking at the pictures of her holding them for the first time. She looks at him as she says, "Oh, my God. This is so special baby." He grins at her tearfulness, and holds her, as she sobs. She says, "This is the best Mother's Day ever." He replies, "I agree babe and you deserve it, because you're the best mother ever." They share a kiss, and she takes in the moment. She is truly blessed, and she will never forget this.

After breakfast, Liv and Fitz both call the Mother's of their families, and wish them Happy Mother's Day's. She tells them all about her gift, and all the ladies cheer Fitz, on a job well done, to wow his wife, and mother of his kids. She is so very proud of him and agrees, he's the best father and husband ever, and she couldn't ask for a better partner in life.

They spend the day in complete bliss, loving on each other as a family. Liv revels in the love and appreciation she receives from her kids, her husband, and her family. Everyone loves their gifts, and she immensely enjoys hers. She's never been happier in her life, then in this moment. Ellie fills her in on her divorce drama, and they say a prayer for her.

She wishes her sister well, and tells her that this is a process. It will get worse before it gets better, but it will get better. She feels somewhat sad to be so happy, when her sister is going through such pain. But Ellie tells her that she is doing well, and worries are not needed. She is a fighter, and Liv agrees.

The next two weeks are a whirl wind for everyone; the birthday party for the kids comes and goes without incident, and Jayson comes to his senses and decides to play fair. So the motions are redrafted and signed, and they can head to court.

Ellie has never been so relieved, she wanted things handled before her trip, and she's getting her wish. Looks like their conversation after the party did some good, and she's beyond happy. She feels she's that much closer with moving on with her life now.

Her trip to New York was great; she and the artist got along beautifully, and managed to get the tracks laid, so she could meet the album deadline. She regrets having to stay three extra days to get it done. But she is blessed to have great support from her family so it was no big deal. Zoe kept the kids, she said it was great practice for her and Drew.


	424. Chapter 424

She's eternally grateful, and it appears the kids enjoyed their stay as much as Drew and Zoe enjoyed having them stay over.

She's glad to be back in LA though the weekend is here, and she is ready to relax with the family. After work today she will officially be on vacation for an entire week, and she can't wait. She plans to do nothing, except relax, while the kids go to school every day, and go to her court date.

It's Friday and Zoe is just coming back from dropping the kids off at school and the nanny. Drew is coming in from walking Baxter, and they meet in the kitchen.

"Morning sexy." She says to him. He replies "morning beautiful." They share a kiss, and as he holds her Baxter is begging for attention at their feet. Drew says, "No she's mine for the next 24 hours. I have shared you too much over the last few days. I am being selfish right now." She laughs because he sounds adorable.

"Babe you're being silly; he can't understand you, and I've given you attention over the last few days." He replies "I don't recall." He's pouting, she's enjoying it a bit, and plays along. "So you don't recall last night, or this morning?" He replies "nope, refresh my memory." She smiles at him as she kisses him, and he lifts her up, as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He's carrying her toward the stairs, and she says "where are you going?" He replies upstairs." She smiles as she removes her sweatshirt and says "why? Baxter's seen us before." He grins as he says "damn I forgot," and he lays her on the couch, for a little mid-morning loving. They loved having the kids over; but are glad to be back to normal too. They are completely back to enjoying their alone time, as a couple with no children, just in time for the weekend.

The last two weeks have been quite exciting and productive for Liv and Fitz too. They get a bevy of tasks and personal goals accomplished; Liv's return to work is a success, and she's loving it. She still decides to leave the babies home, instead of taking them to work with her, but she's loving the fact she can watch them on skype. She pops in and watches them as much as possible, because she misses them so much, when she's at work.

All things are well on the Presidential front; Fitz's approval rating is still high; despite now being in office for four months. He's already shocked some people with political moves he's made to address women's issues. He's had great success thanks to the Senate majority leader's assistance, and the support of the American people too. He's also putting together some exciting immigration reform, and is winning over the Spanish speaking citizens.

His town hall meeting in Arizona, where the entire meeting was done in Spanish impressed the nation. Many didn't know he was bilingual; the response to it was incredibly positive. No one was certain how it would play among the people and the party members. However, Liv encouraged it, and even went against Cyrus to make it happen.

When the feedback came in it was fantastic to see such a positive response from both sides of the aisle as well as the American people. His agreement to speak Spanish throughout the interaction, gave the country an idea of how large of an impact Spanish speaking citizens have had on America, and acknowledges their presence.

The session is of course translated into English as well as a variety of other languages for everyone to hear his message. The gesture is widely received by the Spanish speaking communities across the nation, as they consider his message of a country of tolerance, growth, and evolution for the betterment of all people.

The fact that the town hall concept is successful doesn't bode well for Cyrus. He is a sore loser of course; but reaps the benefits of the positive response, he takes questions from the press core, and they complement him for supporting this controversial choice. Surely he takes the credit, and Liv is absolutely fine with it, because in no way should her name be linked to anything policy oriented and the Oval.

As the week is coming to a close Liv and Fitz are getting excited about the upcoming weekend; Memorial weekend is upon them, and they can't wait for the escape. Liv has set up plans with Jamie, and confirmed everything. The nannies are ready for travel, and so are the kids. As she sits at her desk she is chomping at the bit to run out of the office. She's trying to give herself busy work, but is failing miserably.

Suddenly, she hears a knock on the open door, she looks up and sees its Dana. "Hey Dana what's up?" She replies "hey Liv are you busy?" She responds "no I am just stalking my children via skype, which is not healthy, as much as I do it so distract me please."

They laugh as she comes in with a book in her hand; she asks "can I have a seat?" She responds "sure you can." She takes a breath and says "I am struggling to figure out what to do for Harrison's birthday. He's incredibly hard to shop for, and I am running out of time."

She smiles at her and says "fear not I can help you there; he's fashion, sports, and music. Those are his things, you can't go wrong if you stay on those roads." She grins with excitement "okay so that brings me to some options, do I go clothes, shoes, or jewelry?" Liv says "I would say jewelry; as a matter of fact hold on a second." She picks up the phone and calls Fitz.

Fitz answers "hey beautiful." She responds hey there…" She stops herself seeing Dana sitting in front of her, and thinking there's no way to keep what she was about to say professional. So she clears her throat and says "can you send me the Jeweler's number."

He says "yeah I can do that; can I ask why?" She replies "yeah I need to have some cufflinks made for my boyfriend." He laughs as he says "someone's a comedian all of a sudden." She smiles as she says "it's for Dana she's getting something made for Harrison, and I thought I'd refer her to our guy." He replies "oh okay; that's cool, I will send it to you now." She responds, "Okay thanks babe."


	425. Chapter 425

He replies "you're welcome. Text me what you were about to say when you answered the phone." She smiles as she says "okay I will. Love you." He says, "Love you too."

She's smiling as she hangs up and her phone buzzes seconds later with the number. She looks up at Dana and she says, "You two are the cutest couple ever. It's so cool to see the President and the First Lady like you two."

Liv smiles as she says "thanks Dana; that's sweet of you to say. Here is the number. His name is Charles, and he's amazing. I vote for getting a pair of New York Yankee cufflinks made. He will love you forever for that gift."

Dana is so excited; she is grinning ear to ear. "Oh my goodness Liv, thank you so much. That will be fabulous!" Liv responds "you're welcome hon. How's the wedding planning coming?"

She replies "oh my goodness; Melissa is amazing! I could beat myself for not hiring her sooner." Liv replies "great! I am glad it's working out. Did you come up with a date yet?" She replies "yes we are having a New Year's Eve wedding, and we are doing it in Hawaii."

Liv replies "wow that's fantastic Dana, good choice, guests will love the warm weather and great food, very romantic too." Dana says "yes I agree; plus it reduces the guest list."

She and Liv share a laugh; she's right a location wedding will definitely cut out the slackers, the ones who show up to drink, get drunk, eat, and probably don't bring a gift.

After sharing more of the wedding details. Liv is very impressed with her plans, and is beyond happy for her. "Congrats Dana, I am so very happy for you two. I can't wait to see it all in person." Dana responds "thank you; I am very excited. I can't wait either. But you will be getting your invitations in the mail in a few weeks, so be on the lookout for it."

Liv says "I definitely will; what are you two doing for the weekend?" She responds nothing much; just cooking out, and family will be coming over." Liv replies "that's good; we are going to LA for the holiday break, I can't wait. I am dying to spend some alone time with the family, plus my in-laws will meet the babies."

Dana says "that will be fun." Liv replies "yes it should be. Is everyone else gone?" Dana replies "yeah Abby is off today and Quinn and Huck left an hour ago. Harrison and I are the only ones here." Liv smiles as she says "go home Dana."

She smiles as she says "are you sure?" She replies "yes tell Harrison I am sending you both home. I am going to go ahead and leave myself. My mind is already gone, so I may as well leave physically."

They both laugh as they get up and Liv asks "what was the book for in your hand?" She replies "I was going to give you some ideas to consider for Harrison's gift, but your idea of cufflinks is much better."

She grins at her as she says "okay good I am glad I could help. Now go home." She laughs as she says "I will. Have a good weekend." Liv grabs her purse and her phone, and takes her own advice; she is ready for vacation, and heads home to finish packing.

As Fitz finishes up some work in the Oval, he watches the news. They are still giving him kudos for his town hall in Arizona; he must admit. It was a bold move, and it worked. But how could he doubt it; it was Liv's plan, of course it worked.

He is grateful for her and how she helps him be successful. As he thinks about his lovely wife; his cell phone buzzes. It's a text from her. "I was going to say; hello my deliciously sexy superman." He smiles at her text and replies "yeah that would've been interesting.

Who were you talking to?" She replies, "Dana." He says, "Yeah we don't need her seeing the President of the United States having phone sex with the First Lady." She replies, "Agreed. I am on my way home." He says "okay I will meet you in the residence suite. Love you." She replies "love you too."

As Ellie finishes up for the day; it's already 4:30pm, where did the time go? She thinks to herself. As she leaves the office, she heads to pick up the kids on the way home. She gets a call from Jayson; the conversation is easy, no yelling or cursing. He just wanted to confirm she was back, and she would have the kids this weekend.

She is grateful that the situation is holding steady, and the animosity is dying down on his part. Perhaps they will get through this the remainder of the time without any more hiccups.

After picking up the kids she goes home, cooks dinner, and packs their clothes for the trip to Santa Barbara. Liv wants everyone to stay with them after the cook out at Fitz's aunt and uncle's house. That way they don't have to drive back at night, and can go back in the morning. After packing up their belongings, Ellie takes a break with a glass a wine and a book, as the kids play in the back yard.

However, a moment of relaxation is interrupted by a phone call. She gets a call from her mother telling her they are ready to go, and on their way to pick them up. Ellie grabs the kids and their bags, and wait outside for her parents and grandparents. They arrive in a matter of seconds, and they head for the airport, where they meet Zoe and Drew and fly to Santa Barbara.

Liv arrives at the white house and goes directly to the residence suite; Fitz is already changed into his travel attire, and his bags are packed, zipped, and ready to go. She walks into the bedroom and he's giving himself the once over. "Well I am impressed, Mr. President; you are packed and ready to go." He turns to face her as he says "yes I am, very much so. I can't wait to see the family and just be together."

She walks over to him, he takes her into his arms, and they share a kiss. When it breaks she says "I missed you something awful today." He replies "I missed you too babe. Did your day go well?" She replies "yes, it was good. I helped Dana with her gift for Harrison, and vetted some new client's files. But mostly I dreamt about being on vacation with you and the kids." As their embrace breaks, she begins removing her clothes so she can change.

He responds "I was thinking about vacation all day too; that and being with you." He says as he follows her into her closet. She's bending over, in her bra and panties, and he walks up behind her. As she stands up he grabs her from behind, and she giggles.


	426. Chapter 426

He kisses her neck, and she melts into him, but says, "Baby I have to pack and change." As he slides his left hand down her stomach, and slides his fingers between her panties and her folds, he says, "Let me help you change."

He rips the seat of her panties, and she gasps, as he pulls her waist back toward him, and she leans forward. He smacks her ass, and she moans as he grabs, and massages it, between every smack. She's getting hotter for him by the second, and she feels her arousal rising.

She begs for him to smack it harder, and he obliges until he hears her moans intensify, and she explodes for him. She moans his name as she releases, and shakes from the force of the orgasm. Her juices run down her thighs, as he slides his fingers between her folds, gathering some of her essence.

As he fondles her from behind, she unbuckles his pants from behind her back; she feels him grip her waist once more. But this time he's directly behind her, and his breath is on her neck. He lifts her right leg as he pushes into her. She breathes deeply and gasps upon his entry.

She moans, "Oh Fuck," as she hits the wall with her hand. The passion and the tension is on overload; she's tighter than normal, and he feels bigger than normal. His pace is moderate and then quick and hard; she encourages him verbally as he pins her against the wall with strong and powerful thrusts. She's receiving every bit of him, with maximum impact, he's giving her more than she could ask for.

She praises his power and precision, her dirty talk is fueling him, he feels himself close to exploding, and knows she's there too. He's growing impatient he needs to feel her rain down on him. She's almost there, he's pushing her to the edge, and she's going willingly. She can feel it coming, she encourages him "MMMM make it cum baby."

As he penetrates her deeper and deeper, feeling their climaxes on the cusp, he slips his fingers between her folds, and rubs her nub. This is a game changer, as her clit twinges, and her moans intensify immediately. The manual stimulation in addition to their thrusts, causes a jolt to shoot through her body, and her pace increases. He increases his thrusts as well as his hand motions.

He knows she's there he can feel it, and his eruption is on the brink. With a flip of his thumb across her nub, and a lick on the nape of her neck, her back arches, and she grips the back of his head, as she releases heartily, with his release not far behind. Their screams are loud and thunderous; he holds her close as he empties into her, listening to her moans of satisfaction, and rubbing her back.

When he's done she turns to face him, and they kiss romantically. Dripping with sweat, and holding each other she says, "Damn that was hot." He smiles as he says, "Yeah it was; very hot baby. I love you." She replies, "I love you too." A knock on the door interrupts them, He pulls up his pants and goes to the door, as she scurries off to the bathroom.

Secret service is ready to load the car, but Liv isn't done with her suitcase yet. He tells them to take down his bags, and they will be down shortly. Feeling a bit sticky from their adventure in the closet, he decides to join her in the shower. He slips in, they shower together, and then dress so she can finish packing, and they can leave for their trip.

After getting the car loaded with luggage and the kids; they are off to the airport. They arrive in Santa Barbara a few short hours later; the babies do well on the plane, and sleep through the trip. Liv receives a text from her sisters', they made it already, and are at the house waiting for them.

They arrive at the house in a matter of minutes, the family couldn't be happier. When they enter the house the hospitality staff takes their bags and helps bring in the babies. Her grandfather is front and center when Liv comes into the living room. "Peanut!" He says with great excitement, as his eyes light up. He is extremely happy to see her. Their embrace lasts for several minutes. "I missed you peanut." She replies, "I missed you too papaw."

Barbara says, "Let her go Ray; we want a hug too." They all laugh and he lets her go. She hugs her family and so does Fitz; it's a great family moment. They relax in the living room as Liv and Fitz show off their babies to her father and grandfather. Liv watches as her father goes for Gerry first. Liv snaps their photo, as well as one with her grandfather holding all the babies.

"Wow peanut; the girls look just like you." Says Ray. Liv and Fitz smile as Liv says, "Yeah they do. But Gerry is all Fitz." Her father replies, "Amen to that; he couldn't deny this boy, even if he wanted to. He's the spitting image of him, it's uncanny." Fitz says "agreed; he's definitely my boy.

The reunion is wonderful; Fitz, Drew, her father, and grandfather go out on the deck to hang out and the ladies stay in the living room. They all catch up on the goings on between them all. Zoe talks about her time as mom for the last few days. Ellie thanks her again for taking the kids. Zoe says "it was fine Ellie, we had a good time. It was like practice for us."

Liv says "wait what? Did I miss something?" Zoe replies, "No sissy, I was just saying that one day Drew and I will be married with kids, but it's cool to practice with my niece and nephews." Liv responds, "That's true; practice makes perfect. But that's a ways off for you though right?" She replies, "Absolutely, at least a year off."

Evelyn says, "Well I am ready to be a grandmother again as soon as you're ready Zoe." She says holding Faith, as Ellie holds Felicia, Barbara holds Jaylen, and Gerry is in Liv's arms. Barbara asks, "Liv does he ever let you put him down?"

She replies, "He does, but he clings to me when I am near him. She demonstrates giving him to Zoe to hold. But he grabs on to her. They all say, "Awe," as Zoe says, "That's so sweet, he loves his mommy."

Liv grins as she says, "He's definitely a mama's boy for sure." He grins looking up at her; Zoe says, "Girl that is Fitz's face." Liv says, "I know; it's so cute, he looks exactly like him, and the girls look like me. I am so stoked." Ellie says, "My boys were like that when they were little. Luckily, they grow out of it progressively as they age. Just be thankful you only have one boy."

Liv nods as she asks, "Where are the boys?" Barbara replies, "They are in the media room now watching a movie, I had to drag them in from outside. It was too dark out." Ellie says, "Yeah, they will stay out there all night if you let them."


	427. Chapter 427

Interestingly enough in that moment, Jaylen begins whining. She acts like she wants to get down. So Barbara puts her down, but when she gets down, she walks over to Ellie and pats her leg as she says, "Mommy up." Ellie looks down at her and smiles, as she says, "Awe, she's jealous." Liv says, "Yeah she is, look at her face."

Ellie shakes her head, and passes Felicia to her grandmother. She says, "Here Nana, take Fe, while I take care of my jealous one." As soon as Ellie picks her up, the whining stops. They all shake their heads, as Jaylen lays on Ellie, hugging her neck, and yawning.

Evelyn says, "Someone's sleepy." Ellie responds, "Yes she is. I am going to get her to sleep ladies. I will be right back." As Ellie goes to put Jaylen down for bed, and gather the boys for bed as well, the ladies continue to chat. When Ellie returns, they all enjoy hanging out as a family. Liv thinks this is a chance for her to clue the rest of the family in, on the christening plan she and Ellie have been working on.

She says, "Hey ladies, Fitz and I were thinking about doing something that would really boost papaw's morale, and be really special to us too." They all look at her as Barbara asks, "What were you thinking?" She replies, "What if we had the christening this weekend, and he did it?" The smiles on their faces, along with the tears in her grandmother's eyes, tells her they all love the idea.

Evelyn joyfully says, "Oh my goodness peanut; he'd love to do that. It would be so special to him." Everyone agrees, it would be special, and is a great idea. Ellie replies, I will call Bishop Watters right now, to confirm the church for Sunday afternoon sissy. Since we are all on board with it."

Liv responds, "Thanks sissy; I would appreciate it, and I will talk to Papaw tonight about it." Her grandmother is so happy; she says, "Thank you Peanut for thinking about him and including him this way." Liv takes her hand as she says, "You're welcome nana. I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugs her grandmother to comfort her, and they share a smile.

As the night draws on, Liv and her grandfather play chess and talk. It's his favorite time with his peanut. They play a few games, and relax, and Liv sees the joy in his eyes, and is glad to see he's feeling well. They talk about baseball; as always he's rooting for the Dodgers. He asks her about life in the white house, and wants to hear all of her stories. He tells her how he enjoyed her recent interview about the women's initiative.

She loves that her papaw has been keeping up with her. He's always taken interest in everything she's done, and she appreciates him. She looks up and sees her father and sister Ellie walking by, he looks over and waves. She nods at them and smiles, they give her the thumbs up telling her everything is set for Sunday. She smiles in response.

As Ron stands in the background, watching his father and daughter talk. It's the most he's talked in days, and the happiest he's been in a while. He knows it is just the boost he needed to see Liv. During their game, Ray tells Liv how much he's missed seeing her, and how proud he is of her, as a mother, as well as First Lady.

Liv loves his support and appreciates his kind words. He also asks for her to visit more often, and she agrees to visit as much as possible. Her words seem to make him smile, and she sees it in his eyes. She figures this is the best time of any to bring it up.

She says, "So Papaw, I was thinking. Since you'd like to have more of a connection with the babies; what if you christened them this weekend?" He looks at her and pauses, as if he's processing her words. He then smiles as he says, "Really Peanut? You'd let me do that for you?" She replies, "Of course I would. Why not?" He responds, "Well because of their father; I mean I thought maybe Fitz wanted someone famous to do it." She smiles as she says, "You are better than famous Papaw; "you're great! You're their great grandpa."

He grins as she smiles back at him, and he says, "You're sure that it's okay with Fitz right?" She responds, "Papaw, it was his idea." He replies, "Wow, I am honored at this request. It would be an amazing opportunity. Of course I would do it for you. When did you want to do it?" She replies, "Ellie says, we could do it as early as this Sunday."

He smiles as he says, "Absolutely, I am sure Bishop Watters will be fine with it." She sees the joy in his eyes as he says, "Can I have a hug?" She smiles as she stands up, and grants his request. She can tell he is overjoyed, and it brings her great joy too, that he accepted the offer.

As the night winds down; Liv and her papaw call it a night. Liv beats him twice to him winning once. They always enjoy playing together; it's not about the game, it's about their time together. After they sit down to dinner; they all get a second wind, and end up playing cards, and cracking jokes, as the girls reminisce about their child hood. It's a fun time had by all; the men drink beers, and end the evening smoking cigars on the deck, as the ladies continue to chat about tomorrow's festivities. They are excited to meet more of Fitz's family, and spend the day with them. It's been quite a while since they have all been together.

When the guys come back in from outside, they decide to head to the basement to shoot pool. However, Liv text messages Fitz and tells him to grab Andrew, and meet her in the study. She then dismisses herself and texts Ellie, and Zoe to come meet her there too, and asks that they don't alarm her mother and grandmother. However, she's sure they won't mind, because they are too wrapped up in playing with a baby each, and a bonus baby waiting in the carrier on the table.

As they all meet in the study; Liv and Fitz stand together and Zoe asks, "Hey what's going on sissy?" Liv smiles as she says, "it's nothing bad. Fitz and I were talking, and with us planning the christening, the one thing we didn't mention yet is the Godparents."

Fitz says, "Liv and I want to pick people who represent both of our views and personalities. So we chose you three. Will you three do us the honor of being the Godparents to our children should something happen to us?" They all look with shock on their faces. No one says anything for a moment.


	428. Chapter 428

However, Ellie and Zoe both look at Liv as Zoe asks, "Why us Liv?" Liv says, "Because if I am not here; there are only two people that I can think of I know would raise my babies like I would. I trust you both. You are a part of me, and I know you'd make me proud."

All three have tears in their eyes, as they walk toward her and hug her. When the embrace breaks Ellie says, "Yes I will do it, and Zoe says, "Yes I will do it too." They smile at each other and hug again to seal the moment.

Fitz looks at them and smiles, as he looks at Andrew. Andrew says, "I am honored Fitz, but I don't know anything about raising kids." He responds, "Before I had mine, I didn't either Andy. But I can tell you that if I wasn't able to be there for my boy, and my baby girls, I would rest easy knowing you were there to care for them, and look out for them. You're like my brother, and I trust you to do as I would in raising my kids.

Will you please take care of this for me?" Andrew looks at his childhood friend, and sees the seriousness in his eyes. He takes a breath, and says, "Yes I will do it too." They smile and shake hands with a half hug. The ladies look on and dry their tears; Zoe goes to Drew and says, "We are going to be Godparents together babe." He smiles at her as he says, "Yeah we are baby." With a smile as he hugs her and kisses her forehead.

After they are done, they all gather themselves checking their emotions, they want to keep the unveiling of Godparents a surprise from the parents and grandparents. Not surprisingly, the ladies manage to sneak back to the table, and start talking to their mother and grandmother, without them recalling they were absent. They are still playing with the babies, as Drew and Fitz go back to the basement.

Liv and the ladies carry on, for a bit longer, and Liv calls for the nannies to take the babies. They are kissed goodnight, and a few hours later, Liv, Zoe and Ellie are on the deck, and their mother and grandmother have gone to bed. As the ladies stand outside talking, Liv asks Zoe if she's looking forward to tomorrow, concerning Jill.

Zoe advises she is ready, and will handle her if necessary. Liv then tells her that Fitz already took care of it by talking to Jamie. Zoe isn't happy with it, but she gets that he was just trying to help. So she lets it go. Liv appreciates her understanding, and Ellie also advises it made sense for Fitz to try to resolve it since it's his cousin.

They all agree and decide if his intervening, fixes the situation then it's worth it. However, Zoe has an ace in her back pocket that she can play, that's sure to be the game changer. But she's going to hold on to it until absolutely necessary.

Moments later the sliding doors open, and both Fitz and Drew come out onto the deck. Drew asks Zoe to come here, and Fitz walks up behind Liv, he holds her from behind, as she talks to Ellie. Ellie begins to laugh, she sees that Fitz and Drew are obviously tipsy, and are in the mood for love. So she says "alright love birds; you for enjoy your night. I will see you all tomorrow."

Both Zoe and Liv say, "Don't go sissy." Ellie laughs as she says, "It's cool ladies, enjoy your men, and have a good night. Love you both." They both say "love you too," and then realize how gone their men are. The ladies both start to giggle.

Fitz whispers, or tries to whisper, "Let's go to bed." Feeling his happiness in his pants pressing against her she giggles, as she says "okay Mr. Lover man let's go to bed." As they walk into the house, Zoe is leading Drew to bed too, as he asks "are you going to take advantage of me?" Zoe says, "Absolutely," she and Liv laugh, as they say good night to each other, and head to bed, with their tipsy sailors.

As Liv and Fitz climb into bed, after saying goodnight to their little ones; they cuddle for a moment. Fitz talks about his conversation with Drew. He's talking about popping the question to Zoe sooner than they thought. Liv looks up at him as she says, "How soon?" He replies, "He didn't say Liv, but you can't tell her. Promise me."

She gives him the doe eyes look as he says, "Babe, don't look at me like that. It's not going to work. You can't tell her. I only told you in conversation." She replies, "Okay I won't tell; but that's exciting. That means she and Drew must have talked about it recently."

He replies, "Yeah he said they had a discussion a few weeks ago, and I guess that spurred him to think about doing it." She smiles as she says, "Their babies are going to be gorgeous." He laughs as he says, "I am sure they will; but ours are still cuter." She grins as she says, "True, but we are bias."

He also talks to her about her grandfather; "I see you and Ray were chess champs huh?" She replies "yeah we played allot when I was a kid; I was the only one who learned how to play, so I could spend time with him." He smiles at her as he says "that's why you're his favorite." She replies, "Fitz my parents and grandparents don't have favorites; they love us all the same."

He says "Liv, having a favorite doesn't mean you love one more than the other, it just means you have a connection with one more than the other. There's nothing wrong with it. Just like Gerry's your favorite." She looks at him as she says "Fitz that's not true; I favor all of our kids." He strokes her face as he says, "Baby don't get upset, I am not saying anything bad. It's fine, trust me. When we were growing up; I was called the favorite of Uncle Lawrence.

But it was just that we related to each other better, and like you and your grandfather, I spent lots of time with him. But his son, my cousin James, was into other things. So we have a stronger bond than he and James. But he loves us the same." She hears his explanation, and she doesn't take offense to it anymore. But she also doesn't like the connotation either.

So she says, "I get what you're saying babe; but I don't want the kids to think that I am favoring one over the other, so I don't want us to say things like that okay." He smiles at her as he says, "Okay babe. We won't say that in front of the kids." He relents because it's pointless to argue; but he appreciates her wanting the kids to feel loved the same.

He pulls her back into his arms and kisses on her neck; she's feeling a little salty with him, and he can tell. "Come on babe, don't be mad at me." She replies, "I'm not mad; I'm just not happy." He laughs at her and shakes his head, she cracks a smile.


	429. Chapter 429

He replies "okay, well I am up for angry sex, or make up sex, or hell whatever you want to call it sex." His reply makes her laugh; he is too silly when he's horny, and been drinking. By the looks of the bottles in the trash, she noticed in the kitchen receptacle, she is sure, the alcohol is talking in more than just their bedroom tonight.

She smiles at him, realizing now, just how intoxicated he is, and she's betting it's more than beer. However, she can't be sure just yet. But the look on his face says it all in addition to him continually kissing on her neck. His touch his aggressive, but she doesn't mind.

However, it lets her know, she's in for a sexy treat. She says "you've been drinking tequila huh?" He grins as he says, "yes." She smiles at him as they kiss, and then says, "Wait who else was drinking it?" He smiles as he says "all of us had a few shots."

She replies, "Fitz you gave my father and grandfather shots of tequila?" He laughs as he says "babe they are well over 21, and I didn't give it to them, they drank it on their own. But trust me, it's the good stuff, so they won't have hangovers, and they only had one or two shots. Drew and I had 5."

She looks at him as she says "babe I know they are grown, but they are 70 and 97, they could die." He responds, "Liv, come on babe, you're over reacting. They are fine, I promise. Please calm down about this." She sees the pleading in his eyes, and she relents.

He's probably right. They are okay, but she still doesn't like them drinking hard liquor like that. She says "okay, you're right. I will let it go." He responds, "thank you. Now can you please stop trying to talk your way out of me having my way with you?" She laughs as she says "yes I will, continue."

He smiles at her, as he rubs her between her thighs and she moans for him not to stop. He begins to suck on her neck and licks her down to her breasts. The passion over takes them both like a crashing wave, they both relent and slip into the moment together, in search of release.

The look of hunger in his eyes, tells her where he's headed as he slides down her body. He rises up on his knees and licks his fingers soaked in her essence.

As he slides down onto his stomach she opens her legs wide and begins to massage herself. He focuses on her hand movements; he's licking his lips, and asks her to finish. She moans "I need your help."

He licks her inner thigh from her knees up to her folds. His tongue feels like a feather dancing on her arousal points. She's getting more excited, and close to climax. Knowing what to do to push her over the edge, he rises up again on his knees, and begins to stroke himself in her full view.

The sight does the trick. As she watches him handle himself almost to completion she pops like a balloon, and she offers her fingers for him to taste. He sucks her essence clean from her fingers, and then goes directly to the source for more.

As he tastes her fondly and efficiently, leaving no stone unturned; she falls into bliss quite quickly, his inebriation does nothing to hinder his skills, in fact, his talents increase in passion and intensity as a result of alcohol. She enjoys, his licks and sucks and hand motions below.

She's moaning and thrusting as he pleases her beyond measure. She can tell by his motions, he's not letting up anytime soon. He's invested in her, and she's in for a treat. As she achieves orgasm number 3 she is panting and unable to move as sweat pours from her body, and he laps up her juices yet again. He can tell she's spent, but he's not done yet.

He scurries up her body and kisses her deeply, she's barely recovered from his 30 minute lick session on her lady parts, but her body is responding to him anyway. She is in an orgasmic coma, but her body is ready for him regardless. He kisses on her neck and whispers in her ear "I love you." Coming out of her haze he responds "I love you too."

As he sees her eyes sparkle he wraps his hands around her hair, and pulls it as he licks her neck, and slides inside her simultaneously. The quick motion and the level of intensity causes her to gasp, and rake her nails across his back, as he grunts. He fills her completely, she wraps her arms around him as he begins to work his hips, pleasing her below with in depth pelvic thrusts. She's wrapped in ecstasy in this moment, and doesn't want to come down from her high.

His kisses as he strokes her are sensual and beyond satisfying, she tastes herself on him, and it turns her on even more. As he moans her name and whispers sexy dirty talk in her ear, she feels her arousal peaking. The way her body performs for him is unreal.

He feels her trending toward release, and he gets excited. He speeds up and takes her the distance, as he pounds her into submission, and triggers hers and his release simultaneously. Their freefall causes them both to moan incessantly as they release heartily.

As they both come down from their high; he kisses her deeply and romantically. She feels a force of energy that overtakes her. She whispers in his ear, "Turn over."

He replies smiling, as he flips over and she lands on top. As she settles atop him he looks up at her as she kisses him subtly, and begins to massage his manhood. He's coming alive again quickly. He never disappoints, damn she loves this man, and all of his awesomeness.

After he achieves her desired hardness, she slides down onto him. He watches her eyes role up in her head as she leans back, taking him all in. She moans "damn it baby." He replies "MMMM yeah baby, it's all for you." She grins as she says "it's so hard baby MMMM." He responds, oh Liv, it's so wet." She moans as she grinds on him. Her wetness and his hardness are a match made in heaven.

His erection is so hard, it takes a moment to adjust, but once that happens, she's riding him like a bucking bronco. She takes him on and rides him strong and hard. He's loving her reaction, as he grips her breasts and holds onto her waist. She's whipping her hair and her hips with great stride, and he's reaping the benefits.


	430. Chapter 430

Her arousal wall is rebuilt and about to crash, she wants his climax too though. She grips his chest hard as she leans forward, and then back. She's rocking him and he's moaning incessantly. He can't control his response. She's forcing him down the road of release. She's squeezing him internally as she rides him, he pops up as he moans "Fuck baby!" She replies "Oh yeah baby! Cum for me!"

He responds, oh Liv, damn it. Oh Fuck!" She feels him on the cusp, and he's about to blow, she wants and needs his release. So she breaks the current rhythm, untucks her thighs from around his body, and crouches, as she bounces on him up and down. He throws his head back as his back arches, he screams "holy fuck fuck MMMM!"

The release is so strong; he shakes and palpitates for several minutes as both of their arousal walls shatter. As she falls onto him, she can barely breathe, and can't move at all, neither can he. He holds her as they both attempt to recover; once she can move her legs, she slides off of him, and lies in his arms.

She looks up at him and asks "are you okay?" He replies, "I'm fantastic, I can't move, but I am good. Why?" She replies, "you're eyes are half closed." He responds, "I'll take your word for it." She giggles, as he smiles. He bends down to kiss her as he says "I love you baby." She replies "I love you too." They reposition, and assume their position, as they spoon for a while, before they fall asleep.

It's Saturday morning and Liv is up pumping for the babies after a good work out. She, Ellie, and Zoe worked out hard this morning, while everyone else was still sleeping. It was good to spend some time together with her sister's. They talked about the christening, and Liv told them about the outfits she has to dress the babies in for the service.

They all agree the kids are going to look adorable. Zoe and Liv also comment on their men's behavior last night, and how they were unable to rise this morning. Ellie however, advises that was because of their activities last night, and not the alcohol, which makes them all laugh.

After finishing her pumping, its 8:45, and the babies will be up soon. After she finishes filling the pitcher, she hands it to the nanny, so it can be bottled and stored. As she walks into the bathroom. She sees her loving husband in the shower, in all his sexiness.

She joins him, and of course he is ready to play. "I was waiting for you." She replies "really sleepy head?" He responds, "That was you, not the tequila that made it hard for me to get up." She laughs at him as he takes her into his arms. She says "MMMM you're quite the horn dog these days Mr. President." As he kisses on her neck, he asks, "Are you complaining?"

She responds, "Of course not baby; it's just an observation. As I said, you can always have as much as you like." She says as she backs him down to the built in seat in the shower. Their playtime is limited, but definitely fits the bill for what they needed in the moment.

They hurriedly dress and as they prepare to go meet the family. Liv says "oh before I forget; Papaw says he'll do the christening." He replies, "I know he told me last night; he's super happy about it. That's what kind of led to the tequila shots." She laughs as she says "I will never understand men; you will find a reason to drink." Fitz responds "anytime is the right time." She kisses him subtly as they leave the room for breakfast.

Its 10:30 before everyone is seated, including the kids. Clearly their late night is affecting everyone; but it's good to see they are all together, and happy. Breakfast is great, and the conversation is interesting.

Ray is ecstatic about christening the babies, and says he wants to spend extra time with them this morning. So he finishes eating rather early, and heads to the nursery. Liv and Fitz are happy he's so excited; they are just as excited.

After breakfast everyone relaxes a bit, and prepares for the day. The ladies pick out outfits and do their hair and make-up. Fitz and the fellas, play pool and watch baseball on television. Everyone appears to be ready by 1:00pm. So they head out, and arrive at 2:00pm.

When they pull up Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia are front and center, along with the rest of the immediate family. After all of the pleasantries, they all go in the house, and Aunt Hellen, Aunt Lydia, and Jamie grab for the triplets immediately. The nannies go set up a nursery for the babies to nap, while they visit with family.

Liv sees the amount of people at the house and Fitz looks at her, he sees the fear in her eyes. He says "babe it's okay; don't worry, the babies don't have to meet everyone, just the immediate family. They can stay inside." She smiles at him and takes his hand. He read her mind; she didn't want the babies being handled by too many people, they haven't had their shots yet, and are susceptible to getting sick. She replies "thanks for understanding babe." He winks at her and they walk into the kitchen, as the ladies fawn all over the babies.

Liv watches as her grandmother and mother answer all of the questions about the babies; you'd think the babies were theirs. But Liv doesn't mind, she's on vacation, so she is all about relaxing.

As they sit in the kitchen Zoe comes up behind her, with Drew in tow. She whispers in her ear "Jill just came up to me and apologized." She replies "really? That's good." However, Zoe's look tells her she's skeptical. She responds, "I don't trust it." Drew says "it's a start babe; let's get through the day. Besides, I am right here."

She looks up at him and they share a smile. They are so cute together thinks Liv; she responds, "Looks like he's got your back, and you know we do. So don't worry about it." Zoe says "yeah I know. Thanks sissy." She replies, "You're welcome."

She looks around and realizes Fitz is no longer standing next to her. She then sees him talking to Uncle Lawrence in the corner. He waves at her and mouths "I will be outside." She nods, as she notices the aunts and her grandmother and mother are still playing with the babies.


	431. Chapter 431

Drew sees Fitz and looks at Zoe; she smiles as she says, "Go ahead babe. I am with my sisters, I am good." He responds, "Are you sure?" She says, "Yes I am fine." Ellie then pops up out of the blue; "hey ladies, what did I miss?" Zoe asks, "Where did you go?"

She responds, I took the kids to the playroom with all the other kids. Its fun in there, I almost stayed. Little mama has found a friend, and you know the boys; they always entertain themselves, and others." Liv and Zoe both say, "True."

Realizing they were being a little rude in their excitement and wonderment of the babies. Aunt Lydia says, "I am so sorry Liv; how rude. How are you honey?" She smiles as she takes a seat along with her sister's on the stools at the breakfast bar.

Liv replies, "I am fine thanks. I know you all are in awe of them. I am too sometimes, and I see them every day." Aunt Hellen says, "Girl I am so sorry honey; I would hug you. But I can't put this boy down. He looks just like Scooter when he was a baby. He is so big."

Liv grins as she says, "Yes he does look like his daddy as a baby, and has his face and feet." Aunt Hellen says, "You're kidding?" Evelyn says, "Nope, she pulls off his booty, and Fitz's toes appear." All the ladies laugh as they crack up at how much Gerry looks like his father. Jamie says, "What's amazing is how he looks like Fitz, and the girls favor you Liv; they are so freaking adorable. You two did a really good job." Liv responds, "Thanks Jamie."

The baby gawking goes on for a few more hours, and then Liv makes sure they are given to the nannies, and they are secure, before she and the other ladies go outside. When they go out into the back yard; there are tents set up and tons of people. It's a bit overwhelming, it looks like a carnival, only everyone is related to the Grant's in some way.

Liv is introduced by Fitz to various people, and so is her family, by Aunt Hellen, and Aunt Lydia. Despite just meeting most of them, it's a good time. They are all good people; they are nice and friendly to Liv and her family too. As Liv gets invested in conversation with one of Fitz's cousins; Ellie and Zoe go off and talk. Zoe tells Ellie about the apology.

She replies, "Well that was nice." Zoe says, "I don't mean to be critical, but I don't trust her any farther than I can throw her. Even when she said, it felt fake. I think she only did it because Drew was standing with me to be honest."

Ellie responds, "You could be right; but if her intentions were not truthful, it will show." Zoe replies, "You're right. I should just let it go, and get through the day, like Drew said." Ellie responds, "Agreed mama. Hey I am going to get something to drink. Did you want something?" She responds, "Yeah I will take an iced tea." She nods as she says, "Okay, I will be back."

Ellie grabs some drinks for she and Zoe, and as she brings the drinks. They meet Paula and Patrice; cousins of Fitz's from Aunt Hellen's side. Jill introduces them, and they all hit it off well. Paula is a photographer, and Patrice is a nurse. They all chat about various topics, Zoe beams with a chance to talk about photography and art.

Paula is floored when she realizes who Zoe is, she compliments her profusely, and even asks for her autograph. Zoe smiles as she obliges her. Patrice and Ellie talk about kids and work, they share that in common, as well as being divorced. The pairing initially seems fine.

However, as time goes on and more mingling is involved; Zoe and Ellie are suddenly separated, and Zoe is talking to Amanda, and Karen. They are more cousins of Fitz's, but from the moment the conversation begins, Zoe feels uncomfortable. Jill is present during this pairing with the other two ladies, and Zoe wants to walk away. But doesn't want to be rude, despite the conversation not entertaining her at all.

However, as soon as Jill walks away, the conversation suddenly takes a turn from not interesting, to absolutely weird and stupid. Amanda asks, "So Zoe how long have you and Andy been an item?" She replies, "A little over a year." Karen says, "Wow I think that's the longest he's had a relationship, you must be special."

Zoe looks at both of them; she feels they have something to say, and are beating around the bush. She answers, "Yeah I must be; he's special to me too. But let me ask you something. Is there something you want to know?" Amanda asks, "Is he as good in bed as Jill says?" Karen bumps Amanda, as if she wasn't supposed to ask the question and says "I'm sorry Zoe; you don't have to answer that."

Zoe shakes her head at them; it's the oldest trick in the book. She hadn't seen it since high-school though. She takes a sip of her tea, and thinks of what to say. A part of her wants to curse them out, another part wants her to break out into laughter at the lunacy of it. But instead she decides to get more information. She asks "so what exactly did Jill tell you about her and Drew?"

Without thinking, Amanda starts spilling the beans, and when she's done Zoe just shakes her head as she says, "While her vote of confidence on my man's capabilities is appreciated; it's hard to believe she'd know, considering she's never even kissed him. Despite the lies she's told you. Nonetheless, I am going to end this charade here ladies; thanks for the information, you have a good day."

Confused as to what just happened; Amanda and Karen are left looking at each other. Zoe walks away with one thing on her mind; she's going to settle this mess with Jill once and for all. But she needs to use the restroom first. When she goes into the house she finds the bathroom; she uses it, but runs into Jill on the way down the hall.

They meet in front of a bedroom door that's open. She says "Jill can I see you for a moment?" Jill has a smirk on her face; Zoe sees it, and is ready to wipe it off. She replies "sure give me a second, let me give the nanny this bottle." Zoe steps into the room, and waits for her to come back. She takes a breath, and says a prayer. She wants to remain calm so she can say her peace.

When she hears her come back into the room; she turns to face Jill, as she enters the room. "What did you need to talk to me about Zoe?" Zoe says, "Jill I just spoke to Amanda and Karen, and I've set them straight, now it's your turn. I want you to know I see your game, and it's not going to work. You're not going to cause trouble in our relationship, and I don't appreciate the disrespect you're showing toward him and me." She scoffs as she says "please save me the stand by your man response; it's terribly melodramatic, and it sounds like you're worried or having second thoughts."


	432. Chapter 432

Zoe is fed up with this craziness, and isn't going to invest anymore time in this situation than necessary. She says, "Let's be clear; your childish games have absolutely no impact on Drew and I, we are solid." She smugly says, "then why are you here talking to me?"

Zoe replies "because you need to understand that no matter how many times you tell a lie it doesn't make it true. It just makes you look like a fool. You and I both know, you never slept with Drew, and never will." Zoe sees the anger rising in her eyes as she says, "you don't know what you're talking about. You're precious Drew isn't perfect!"

Zoe responds, "You're right he's not perfect; but he's not a monster either, regardless of how you've painted him that way, because of that night in the barn." Zoe sees she's hit a nerve; Jill looks at her with annoyance and anger as she says "don't talk about what you don't know! He ruined me that night!" Zoe shakes her head as she says "Jill he didn't ruin you that night; him not having sex with you that night is the best thing he could've done."

Jill now looks at her with confusion; Zoe says, "Jill, you think he was trying to humiliate you or embarrass you by not taking advantage of the situation right?" She replies, "yeah, I was naked and throwing myself at him, and he just dismissed me like I was a peasant."

Zoe sees her anger resurfacing, but she guides her back to the conversation as she says, I get you being upset about that; but he was really saving you from yourself. He didn't have sex with you, because he knew he didn't share your feelings."

Zoe sees her words are starting to sink in; Jill's starting to think as she listens to her, and says, "So you're saying, he was trying to help me?" Zoe nods yes as she says, "think about it, if he was trying to embarrass you, he would've told everyone it happened.

The fact that he didn't do anything with you, and he kept the secret, says he genuinely cared about you, and didn't want to embarrass you or hurt you. Jill, Fitz doesn't even know the details of what happened that night. He just knows that you liked Drew, but he didn't like you back." Jill looks at her with tears in her eyes as she says, "oh my God, he was trying to protect me."

Zoe sighs as she says, "yes he was; so that's why you having this vengeful vendetta against him is ridiculous, and it needs to stop. He was trying to help you not hurt you." Zoe looks at Jill who stands looking at her, but she can't read her.

She's hoping her words are still making sense to her, and motivates her to put a stop to this mess. She sees the smirk once on her face disappear, and it's replaced by sorrow and sadness. The shift in her facial expression, let's Zoe know that she is finally getting through to her.

Jill says "Zoe I really am so sorry." As her tears fall, Zoe says, "No apologies are necessary Jill. If you want to make it up to us; just stop the lies, and clear it up with your family. It's time you came clean." Jill nods as she dabs her eyes, to dry her tears.

Zoe sees her pain and says, "Jill I understand your pain. Trauma makes people do crazy things, I can relate. But we have to deal with things as they happen, so we can move on, otherwise we remain a prisoner of the moment forever, and nothing is worth stunting your growth."

In the moment Zoe feels sorry for Jill to a point, she really didn't realize the reality of the situation. So often things happen and we only see our side, we never consider the other person's side, so we spend years hating someone, and not really knowing the truth behind our feelings. Just because you feel a certain way, doesn't mean it was that person's goal to make you feel that way.

As her tears dry Zoe asks, "are you okay Jill?" she replies "yeah I am okay. Thanks." Zoe smiles at her as she says "you're welcome. I will leave you with your thoughts." As she walks away Jill says, "Drew is lucky to have you Zoe, and I know you don't want to hear it. But I am sorry, and I do wish you both all the best."

Zoe responds, "Thanks Jill." She feels her sincerity, and sees the smile on her face when she says it. So she takes it at it's worth, and says "you have a good evening." Jill replies, "you too."

After she steps out of the room. Zoe walks down the hall feeling a great sense of relief; normally she wouldn't have been so reserved in her demeanor toward her. But this situation called for it. She had to be direct, spare no punches, and hold her accountable.

She remains in thought as she continues to walk. She takes a breath, as she enters the kitchen, she sees the food is ready, and goes to find her sisters, and other family members. For the first time since this mess started; she really feels like it's over.

The food is served, and it's delicious; Zoe sits at the table mixed with her family as well as Fitz's Aunt's. So she doesn't mention the encounter with Jill. But as soon as dinner is over; she and her sisters go to get something to drink, and she spills the tea.

Initially, Ellie is instantly upset, and wants to confront Jill. Liv is equally angry; but Zoe calms them down. She simply says, "It's handled ladies; trust me." Liv smiles at her as she says "you really did shut her down sissy; but I still don't like her pettiness."

Ellie says "agreed; that was total bull. But at the same time, I can't imagine holding a grudge for 20 plus years, and then find out you were completely wrong about what happened." Liv says, "Yeah that is terrible. But still I can't say I am happy with her antics."

Zoe responds, I don't like her antics either; but she's not stealing my joy. Drew and I are good, we are making a life together, and nobody is going to mess that up for us. Besides, I am just glad we made some headway." Ellie replies, "I hear you sissy; protect what's yours." Zoe says, "Amen, let's touch and agree." They smile as they hold hands, and laugh off the situation, they all feel it's settled.

The more Liv and Ellie talk with Zoe; they realize she is fine, and just like she said before, she can and will handle the situation if necessary. They continue to laugh and talk among themselves, until the nanny tells Liv, they are running low on formula. So Liv and Fitz decide to leave.


	433. Chapter 433

Although no one wants to see them go; they understand. So after dessert, they pack up and head home. Zoe sees Jill, as they all walk out the door to the car. They make eye contact, but nothing is said; what else is there to say? On the way back the seating changes. Zoe gets in the SUV with her sisters, her mother, grandmother, and the babies, and the men ride together.

Before the cars are out of the drive way Barbara asks "so what the heck happened between you and Jill Zoe?" Zoe looks at her sisters, and they say nothing. Evelyn says "they didn't tell Zoe; I heard Jamie talking to Hellen. She said Jill appeared a little upset after talking to you. So I guess its good we left when we did." Zoe explains the situation, and when she finishes. Her mother and grandmother both look at her with pride.

Evelyn says "good for you; I am happy you checked her Zoe. She deserved it." Barbara says "yes sweet pea; you did well. But I am concerned for her; she needs help." They all agree; something isn't right there.

Zoe asks, "are you going to talk to Fitz about it Liv?" She replies, "yeah I will, but don't worry about it Zoe. He knows how Jill is, so he'll have your back when they call." Ellie says "something tells me that will be sooner, rather than later."

Barbara responds, "It will definitely make the christening more interesting tomorrow." Just like that, everyone in the car almost forgets about the christening. Liv says "oh God; I will have to tell Fitz tonight, so he can call Aunt Hellen tonight to address this." Zoe says "I am sorry Liv for causing problems." Liv responds, "Zoe, you did nothing wrong. This is on Jill not you. It will be fine." She smiles at her sister to reassure her that all is well, and Zoe appreciates it.

When they arrive at the house; everyone goes inside and prepares to change into their swim suits, and relax by the pool. Liv goes with the nannies to get the babies settled; when she comes back to the bedroom Fitz is on the phone. She can tell by the conversation, he's talking to Jamie.

The parts of the conversation she hears as she changes her clothes indicates he's on Zoe's side. He's defending her even though, he hasn't talked to her yet. She can't imagine what Jamie is saying to him in defense of Jill, but whatever it is, she can tell by his response, he's done with the drama. She hears their call come to an end as he says "okay I'll see you later."

A few seconds later she hears, "you can come out of the closet now Liv; I'm done." She walks out with a look on her face of being busted. As he sits on the bed, he reaches out to her, and says, "Come here."

She comes over to him and she sits next to him; she asks "what was that about?" He replies, "Jill and her craziness strikes again, and the family is trying to fix things and make it okay. I guess she took her fantasies about Drew pretty far; she lied to some of our cousins about their relationship, and now she's trying to fix it. But I am having a hard time caring about it, it's childish."

Liv replies, well maybe you need to talk to Zoe to find out what happened. She told us already, but hearing it from her may help figure out what really happened." Fitz says, "honestly Liv it doesn't matter. The problem is Jill didn't think Zoe would fight back, but she was wrong, Zoe stood up for herself, and called her bluff. I applaud her for remaining calm, and handling it peacefully."

Liv understands his feelings, but wants to make sure he's clear on the details. Before she says anything, he says, "come on babe; I am not wasting any more time thinking about it, or talking about it. Let's go swim."

She replies, "wait honey, not so fast, so that's it?" He responds, "Yeah that's it." She says, "Before we put this to bed; I think you need to know the details of what spurred their conversation."

He responds, "Okay, tell me." She tells him the story about the night in the barn, as well as the gist of the conversation between Jill and Zoe. When she finishes he says "damn that was unexpected." She responds, "I know, that's what I said."

He replies, "20 years is a long time to carry that around; no wonder she's a basket case right now. All the mess she's put him through over the years, and now the lies to the family, she's got allot of atoning to do." Liv agrees as she says "yeah she certainly has some work to do." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Andy is a good guy to take this on; I would've blasted her for this a long time ago."

Liv says, "I think most people would've done the same thing Fitz. It's good he didn't though. Hey are they still coming to the christening tomorrow?" He replies, "Yes they will be there, because it would be regretful to miss an event like this, especially over this bullshit."

Liv listens to him and agrees; he clearly feels the situation is resolved. So, if he's comfortable with it, then so is she, and she lets it go. However, she says, "Thanks for believing in my sister babe. It means allot that you vouched for her, without even talking to her and hearing her side."

He responds, "You're welcome babe. Knowing both of them as I do, Jill's credibility is at an all-time low, so Zoe gets the benefit of the doubt hands down." Liv responds, "I get it. But it was still sweet, and I love you for it." He replies, "I love you too. Now let's go relax by the pool, and enjoy the rest of our vacation." She smiles as they share a kiss, and join the family at the pool.

The day is great; the boys and Jaylen have a blast in the pool, and so does everyone else. As the younger folk play in the water; the parents and grandparents relax and watch. Evelyn and Barbara fill Ron and Ray in on the drama, and both of them can't believe it. Ron says, "That's crazy, she needs help." Ray says "you can't help those who don't wish to help themselves." They all nod in agreement.

After a few hours of swimming and fun by the pool; everyone gets showered and cleaned up. The family watch a kid friendly film in the movie room, and then Ellie puts the kids to bed, and they watch "Focus" with Will Smith. They all like the movie, and find the plot interesting, as well as the concept. After watching the movie; they all sit around and eat cake and ice cream they got from the gathering today, and talk about tomorrow's plan.


	434. Chapter 434

With the plan in place; they all agree to call it a night early, they all need rest, and are still trying to catch up from the late night before. As they all retire to their rooms; Zoe and Drew go upstairs first. Drew asks "hey why didn't you tell me about Jill?" She replies, "I was going to babe; I just didn't have a chance to tell you." As they get into bed; he says, "Okay, so tell me now. What happened?"

She explains the situation in detail; she sees his face change to being upset. When she's done, he says, "I am so sorry for all of this Zoe. You don't deserve this at all." She responds, "I know I don't; but there's no need for you to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. So don't worry about it. I am just glad this whole thing is over."

He asks, "You really think it's over?" She replies, "Yeah I do. I think having to atone for what's happened so far in the open, will be enough to deter her from trying this again." Drew responds, "You're probably right; I am sure she doesn't want Brian finding out about it." Zoe says "that's exactly my point."

Drew says, "I am very proud of you for standing up for yourself, and defending us baby." She replies, "You're welcome babe. I believe in us." He responds, "I do to." They share a smile, and a kiss, as he turns on the television, and they cuddle, as they watch the news.

As everyone drifts off to their rooms; Evelyn comes back into the kitchen, she grabs Liv and Ellie as she says "hey I just got a call from Hellen." Liv says, "Why? What did she say?" She says, "She wanted to apologize for what happened with Jill, and wanted me to pass it along to Zoe."

Ellie says, "Wow, talk about weird. Why is she apologizing?" In the moment Liv gets it; that's why Fitz refused to go thru asking Zoe anything. He knows that in the end they will just apologize for her, which solves nothing. Liv shares her thoughts, "they are enablers. They cover for her because they know what she's doing is wrong, and they feel bad."

Ellie and Evelyn agree with her and both say, "That's sad." Liv says, "Yeah it is." Evelyn says, "Well they are all coming to the christening, so we shall see what happens. Maybe Jill won't come." Liv says, "I doubt if she shows; the embarrassment may be too great, besides, I don't want anything to ruin the day. So it may be for the best." As they nod in agreement; Liv yawns, as they all follow. Liv says, "Man I am sleepy. I am going to bed." Her mother and sister say the same, and they all head off to bed.

Sunday morning arrives bright and cheerful; the sunlight shines into Liv and Fitz's room, as they share in one more moan, upon release. As she falls onto him, they share smiles and kisses, and try to recuperate. He holds her as he says, "good morning."

She replies, "I see you've found your words." He responds, "Oh aren't we cocky this morning? Funny, last night you were speaking in tongues." She hits him as they relive their sexy moment from last night; he truly did deliver in more ways than one. They kiss, laugh, and play momentarily, before getting up to start their day.

They visit with the babies before showering and going down to breakfast. When they walk into the nursery, Gerry is awake, he looks up at Liv, she picks him up, and he gurgles and grins. She smiles at him as she says "morning mama's big boy."

He's smiling bigger than the sun as she holds him. Fitz smiles as he walks over to her holding him. "Hey handsome," he smiles at Fitz too. She says, "He is your twin babe." He replies, "Yes he is. Poor guy."

They laugh as Fitz approaches Faith's crib, and as he leans over to pick her up, her eyes open. Her smile is bright, and she kicks her feet. He smiles back at her and says, "Morning daddy's girl. Let's go see if your sister is up yet." He carries her over to Felicia's crib, and she also wakes. He plays with both of them, as Liv finishes changing Gerry, and begins feeding him.

As he changes Faith; he plays peek-a-boo with both of them, and then hands Faith off to the nanny to feed, as he changes Felicia. Liv loves seeing him with the babies, he steps in without her asking, and is just as excited as she is to spend time with them. This is the vacation she wanted; them together as a family making memories.

After finishing their baby duty; Liv checks on the girl's pink and white dresses, and Gerry's white suit. The outfits are so cute she can't stand it. The girls have matching shoes and headbands and Gerry has matching shoes and a hat to wear.

Fitz sees her checking the clothes, he walks up behind her as he says, "You look so cute when you're this excited." She replies, "I can't help it babe. Can you believe our babies are being christened?" He sees the tears in her eyes; he smiles at her as he realizes, she's feeling the moment. "No babe I can't; it's unreal, it's like they were just born."

She replies, "I know. We are so blessed babe. I am so happy." He responds, "Yes we are, and I am equally as happy baby." They share a sweet kiss and he holds her for a moment. When it ends she feels the safety and warmth in his arms. After the moment passes she says, "Let's go eat." He replies, "After you sexy." She smiles and he follows her down the stairs.

When they walk into the kitchen, everyone is sitting down. She says, "Good morning everyone." They all reply, "Good morning" to her and Fitz as they have a seat. Her grandfather is front and center, and raring to go. He is mister energy this morning, and Liv loves what she sees. "Hey Papaw; how are you?" He replies, "I am good Peanut, and yourself?" She smiles as she says, "I am very good thanks."

Everyone is pleasantly surprised at the pep in his step; he's bright eyed and bushytailed and full of vigor, he's laughing and smiling, and being the life of the morning. After chowing down on their delicious breakfast, everyone rushes off to dress for Sunday service.

They all manage to be dressed and ready to walk out the door in an hour; the babies look precious in their outfits, Liv takes photos of them, and Zoe takes pictures of she and Fitz with the babies, as well as them alone. It's a special day, and she wants to capture it all. Zoe feels honored that Liv asked her to photograph the day.

They arrive at the church just as second service is starting. They enter the worship center, as a family fellowshipping together. The theme of the service is new beginnings. The basis of the message is from 2 Corinthians **_5:17 "therefore if any man be in Christ, he is a new creature; old things pass away, behold all things become new." _**


	435. Chapter 435

The sermon speaks to all of them; it supports the ideal of forgiveness, and transformation. If Christ holds no grudge, then how can man, if he says he is a Christian? We must forgive, if we wish to be forgiven. The sermon in addition to the praise and worship session is cleansing to everyone.

After service is over, the crowd dissipates, and Fitz's family arrives shortly, including Jill. Liv sees her walking in with Jamie, and her husband Brian. She wants to say something to her to ensure she keeps herself in check, but she decides its best to leave well enough alone for now. Forgiveness is the key, and she is working to exercise the message she just heard.

She greets the family with hugs, including Jill, and thanks them for coming. Fitz follows suit, and they begin the ceremony, as soon as the babies are bought in from the baby room. Everyone gasps as they see them; Liv holds Gerry, Fitz holds Faith, and Ellie holds Felicia.

Her grandfather conducts the service, and asks "who are the God parents?" Fitz and Liv look at each other and then at their families. Fitz says "we have decided to make Ellie, Zoe, and Drew the God parents." Her sisters and Drew both grin with excitement. Ray, says "very well. Come up her Drew and Zoe." They both come up and stand next to Ellie.

Liv's parents are so proud and happy and pleasantly surprised; the ceremony continues, and the babies are blessed. It's a special moment of love and faith that no one will ever forget.

What stands out most is the bond that shows between Liv, Fitz, and their children. They are united as one as her grandfather blesses the babies, and them as a family. The pride in his eyes shows, he is glowing, as he prays for them, and the ceremony comes to an end.

When it's over everyone is overjoyed at the outcome, the babies are content in their carriers, and the family socializes for a moment afterwards. There are refreshments served in the basement, a surprise that Liv and Fitz didn't expect. However, the church decided it would be appropriate.

As they drink punch and eat cake for the shower, it is a good time for everyone. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia pour over the babies, which delights Fitz. Instead of the moment being odd because of Jill's antics the day before, everything is perfect. No one talks about it, so it is forgotten. When Zoe sees Jill they were cordial, and Zoe feels an ease between them that hadn't existed since the first time they met. The calm is appreciated and welcomed.

As the moment proceeds Fitz has a moment with his Uncle Larry. He says, "Fitz I am so proud of you son. You have a beautiful family, and there's no doubt you will be a great father." Fitz appreciates his kind words; he says, "Thanks Uncle Larry, I appreciate you. I don't know what I am doing, but I am doing my best for certain, and learning along the way." His uncle smiles at him as he says, "you're doing a great job; they are gorgeous kids, and Liv is exceptional, you will be fine." Fitz agrees, with his lady love by his side, he can do anything.

As the day goes on they all socialize; the families intermingle and enjoy the time together for such a festive occasion. Liv can't stop beaming, and her mother and grandmother comment on her smile, as she and her Papaw, laugh and joke together. She is clearly having a blast, and so is he. Toward the end of the event.

Her grandfather gives a toast, and he thanks them for the opportunity to christen his great grandbabies. Liv and Fitz both thank him for his help, and Zoe catches all of their interactions on film.

The party is filled with others giving their sentiments too; Liv's parents, and Fitz's aunt's and uncle, as well as his cousin Jamie all said some kind words. It was a pure love fest that they all enjoyed; there was no drama, it was just smiles and tears of joy, as well as laughter, a moment they all will never forget.

As they leave the church; Liv and Fitz say goodbye to Fitz's family and Liv, Fitz, and her family head back to their house. When they arrive, it is a free for all fun time. The kids play in the pool, while the babies sit on the patio with Liv and the ladies, and the gentlemen get in the water with the kids. It's a relaxing Sunday with family that everyone is looking for.

The ladies chat about the ceremony and talk about how adorable the babies looked as well as how nice the ceremony is. They all agree it was an absolutely beautiful experience. Liv talks about how precious the moment felt, and how blessed she felt throughout the ceremony. Ellie says, "Sissy thanks for asking me to be a Godmother."

Zoe replies, "yeah me too sissy." Liv smiles at both of them as their mother and grandmother say, "That was a nice touch." Barbara says, I cried like a baby." Evelyn says. "Me too; it was too sweet Liv. I think we both cried more here than at the boys'." Ellie says, "that's impossible, after their christening, I needed to buy stock in Kleenex."

They all laugh at her comment, but have to agree, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. But also in that moment Barbara realizes Jaylen didn't have a christening. She asks, "Ellie why didn't you christen Jaylen?" She replies, "Because things were so chaotic surrounding her birth, we just never got around to it."

Her grandmother then recalls, and says "oh goodness forgive nana baby girl. I forgot about that." She smiles as she says "it's fine nana. It's not too late, I could still do it, and I will soon. I want to get everything settled first." They all nod in agreement with her response.

Zoe asks, "Speaking of that; isn't your court date this week?" She replies, "Yes it's Thursday, and I can't wait. I am so ready." Liv asks, "Are you nervous?" She replies, "No I am not nervous, I am just ready sissy. I will be even happier when it's official and final." Barbara asks, "So the court date is just for it to be granted?" Ellie nods yes and says "then I still have to wait for the papers to come back with the seal on it saying we are officially divorced. That takes about thirty days."

Zoe asks, "Are you doing anything special?" She responds, "girl no; it's Jayson's weekend with the kids, so I am just going to relax, and work on some tracks for a new artist I am working with."


	436. Chapter 436

Liv says, "Sissy come on you have to do something; maybe you and Zoe should go to dinner or something." Zoe says, "Yeah sissy I am available."

Ellie grins at both of them as she says, "look sisters, I am fine. But if I change my mind I promise I will speak up. Right now I just need to get through this part." They agree to let her do it her way, and her grandmother says, "one day at a time princess." Ellie replies, "absolutely nana" as her mother says, "agreed, take your time, and find yourself, so you know what you want when you find the right one."

Liv says, "Some would dare to say she's found the right one already." Ellie smiles at her as they both laugh, and Ellie says, "sissy stop it." Evelyn says, "I am sorry did I miss something?"

Barbara says, "Only if you didn't think Marcus was who Liv was talking about Lynnie." Evelyn laughs as she says, "oops I did miss that." They all smile, as Ellie says, "mama there's nothing to miss, Marcus and I haven't spoken since last December, when I heard about Marcella; I don't know what his status is, and this isn't about him."

Zoe says, "Sissy we know that this situation isn't about him. We get it. But I think the reason Liv mentioned him is because we know how happy he makes you." Liv replies, "I was teasing you; but I agree, you glow when he's near you Ellie. Its crazy cute. So if you get the chance, I definitely think you should give him a shot."

She sighs as she thinks about their responses, and says, "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't date him; but I am trying to first figure out how to live as a divorced woman with three kids, and a career. I need to get that going first before I can think about juggling a man.

I want to be ready when my turn comes, not still in the midst of being ready, when God sends me my mate. Maybe that's Marcus, and maybe not. I am just saying I am going to let God be instrumental in finding my husband, because clearly I suck."

They all laugh as Evelyn follows with "let's touch and agree on that." The ladies get the gist of what she's saying, and have to acknowledge that she's right. She has to get herself together first before she can be with anyone else.

In the moment all of the ladies love what they are hearing from her. Liv takes the moment to say, "Well sissy I would like to propose a toast to you. May your future days be prosperous and may God bless you with all of your heart desires."

They all cheers their glasses to her as Evelyn says, "I agree Ellie, we are all very proud of you; you sound like your old self, and I am elated to see it honey. You're getting your swagger back, and it looks good on you."

Ellie smiles as she says, "thank you ladies, I just had to remind myself that I would rebound from this because I have God, I have family, and I am awesome." They all smile at her reference to their mother's mantra taught to them as kids. It's a happy time for sure, and they all enjoy the moment.

The day ends with more conversation and celebration of the christening; the family is overjoyed with the love shared between them. They have a fabulous meal, and entertain each other, as the kids play in the backyard, running themselves ragged. Liv and Fitz cuddle on the chaise, Drew and Zoe do the same, and Ellie sits at the table with her parents and grandparents.

At the end of the night when everyone goes to bed; Liv and Fitz tuck in their babies, and watch them for several minutes, as they sleep. "Look at them baby, they are so sweet." He replies, "Yeah look at them. They are beyond special. Thank you for having them for me baby."

She looks at him as she says, "you're welcome, but I didn't make them alone. These are our little miracles we created with God's help." He holds her as he nods in agreement, and they take in the moment, just before heading to bed for the evening.

As they prepare for bed they settle under the sheets, she sees he's in thought. She asks "what's on your mind?" He sighs as he replies, "I was just thinking about our families and how different they are; yet we both turned out to be a perfect match for each other." She smiles as she says, "well we are all more than DNA baby; we are life experiences, and personality too."

He agrees, but finds their background upbringing so different, yet they are both so balanced. "I understand your point; but when I think about how crazy my family is compared to yours, it scares me." She laughs as he smiles. She says, "babe we all have family drama; no family is immune to that at all. So don't let it bother you so much; why are you stressing about it?"

He takes a breath as he says, "Because they are treating Jill the same way they treated my father. My aunts and uncles, always made excuses for him when he did terrible things, and explained them away. It never helps anything, it just makes things worse. But having our kids now; I realize how hard it must be to watch your child suffer consequences, even if they deserve it. Am I making sense?"

She responds, "Yes you are making sense Fitz. Punishing them will be difficult; but we will do it because we know what happens if we don't." He says, "Yeah accountability has to be a consistent message. She agrees with his sentiment; accountability is huge when raising kids, they must be taught early, and it must be reinforced through discipline.

He continues. "I don't want our kids to be like that Liv; I want them to know right from wrong, and act accordingly. The lying and deception, Jill and my father have been able to get away with all their lives ruined them, and others." She sees the intensity in his eyes; this is something he's been thinking about for a long time.

"How long have you been thinking about this Fitz?" He responds, "Since the babies were born. I've been thinking about how we should raise them; but it didn't really hit home until I found out about the barn situation with Jill and Andy. That was a mess; all because she's been allowed to run around lying and telling half truths about something that happened over a decade and a half ago, and no one set her straight."


	437. Chapter 437

She nods in agreement, it shouldn't have taken this long to resolve, and she perpetually lying didn't help matters, especially when Jamie and her mother defend her. "You're right Fitz; it's ridiculous, but at least it's solved now, and we can all move forward."

He says, "Luckily now yes we can; but it doesn't make her actions right Liv. That's the stuff I want to nip in the bud with our kids. I don't want them thinking that apologizing covers what you've done. They need to learn from their mistakes, and understand apologizing is necessary, but forgiveness isn't guaranteed, so it shouldn't be taken lightly. Which is why you think before you act in the first place, because you may not get a second chance."

She replies, "I see your point babe; the kids will learn not to take people for granted. We will do our best to teach them the right behaviors, but ultimately it will be up to them to follow through. We can't control them, we can guide them, but only they have the control, just like only they will have to face the consequences of not following the rules in our house or in society. You grew up in the same house as she did and you made different choices than she did. It's all about choices babe."

He agrees with her point; "of course your point makes sense babe; I just want to give our kids a better childhood than I had. One where accountability and responsibility are the norm, and not the exception." She responds, "I absolutely agree, and together we will do our best to do that consistently honey, and make mistakes along the way, but it will work out."

He wonders about her optimism; so he asks "how can you be so optimistic about this Liv?" she replies, "Because the God we serve sees all, and handles all, so we will put it in his hands, and walk away." He responds, "Amen" with a smile, as they share a kiss. He feels better about his fears of parenting and facing his personal demons, after their conversation; he feels they are both on the same page, and that is very reassuring.

"We are going to be great parents huh?" He asks. She replies, "We already are great parents, we haven't dropped any of the babies yet." They share a laugh and cuddle as she says, "overall this has been a great weekend babe. I am so glad we came out here." He responds, "I agree, it's been perfect babe, despite the family dust up. But I know you take the good with the bad with family." She smiles as she nods agreeing with him fully.

"I am so not looking forward to leaving tomorrow. What time did you want to leave?" She replies, "I think midafternoon is fine, that way we are home and settled before it's too late, and we can relax before we start our week. I have the run like a girl campaign fund raiser coming up.

I also need to get the public service announcement together for the women's initiative platform launch. Zoe, Ellie, and mama have already agreed to do a video spot for me; I will add them to the rest, and go from there. I am insanely proud of them, especially Zoe." He nods as he says, "Agreed her recovery has been fantastic, she is doing very well. She's changed, but in a good way."

Liv asks, "What do you mean?" He says, "She is more aware and alert of her surroundings, and more critical now, which is a good thing. When you experience an attack like that, your senses heighten, and she's doing well to keep hers balanced."

Liv loves that he's so attentive, and perceptive. He notices things that she doesn't catch some times. But in this case he's right. She noticed this change in Zoe too, and it's refreshing to see she's learning to live post attack, and is flourishing, because she's accepting that she is different, and that's okay. Staying the same or trying to would be a mistake.

"I love you for being so perceptive babe. Your assessment of Zoe is dead on. I love that she's embracing herself after the attack, instead of trying to be the same person."

He admits that is impressive; "she's a fighter, and we all could learn from her and her strength. Drew talks about her all the time. He's so proud of her." Liv smiles at his words; "yeah she's definitely a fighter, and a survivor, it's in her DNA for sure." He kisses her lightly, as he says, "Agreed beautiful lady."

They share a smile as she asks, "Speaking of fighting; how's the immigration reform bill doing?" He replies, "It was pacing well when we left; let me check in with Cyrus." He picks up his phone and sends him a text; he figures he will get a reply back later. It's the holiday weekend, so he's not too worried about getting an immediate response.

After he sends the text she asks, "Do you think they will pass it?" He replies, "I think it should pass; unless, the intelligence we've gotten from Edison is off." Liv says, "Well let's stay hopeful, this would be a huge win for the administration babe. I am extremely proud of you for your efforts, win or lose." He replies, thanks babe. I am proud of what we've achieved so far, but trying isn't good enough. We need immigration reform and we need it now."

She responds, "I agree; is Edison on board?" Fitz says, "as far as I know yes; but he needs to make sure others are too. We need the votes to get it through, and he needs to use his charisma to get it done. That's why he was selected, and I am sure Cyrus is reminding him of that every minute that vote is on the floor."

She sees the intensity in his eyes, and agrees with him as she says, "he will do his job babe; have faith." He responds, "I do; it's just that these things can go sideways in the blink of an eye. So I hope he has all the angles covered."

She agrees it's important all bases are covered, she feels him beginning to stress, and wants to deter him from being wrapped up in work. They are still on vacation for another 48 hours, and she wants to take advantage of it.

She begins to kiss on his neck and he says, "I thought you were tired." She replies, "I am, but not that tired. Plus we can't go to bed with you stressing about work. You need to relax, and it's my job to make sure, you're relaxed on our vacation." He smiles at her as he says, "you take such good care of me wifey." She replies, "Yes I do, and don't you forget it hubby."

They share a kiss as she climbs atop him and straddles him. He pulls her hips forward, by gripping her ass and pulling her toward him. She settles on his throbbing manhood, and her hips begin to rotate almost on cue. Her body reacts to him like gasoline to fire, the movement is completely involuntary. As her grinding intensifies, along with the depth of their kisses, she feels him easing off her night shirt.


	438. Chapter 438

She sits up and helps him remove her shirt, and his hands settle on her engorged breasts, despite pumping earlier, she's still full and he licks his lips, a sign that he loves the fullness of them. But she can't lie, she hopes the fullness stays long after the breast feeding is done.

As he massages her breasts, she moans intensely, and works her hips diligently on his massive staff, throbbing beneath her. The power emanating from his thrusts as she grinds on him is unreal, he hasn't penetrated her, but they are still on pace to break each other's arousal ceilings.

Realizing he is beyond ready, and so is she, she leans forward and kisses him deeply, as she repositions her body atop him. As the kiss breaks, he guides her as he slides inside. Her eyes close and she moans loudly, "Oh my God baby." He is inclined to agree, it feels amazing. Her wetness is fantastic, and his stiffness is perfect. "MMMM do you like that baby?"

She smiles sinfully as she says, "yes baby, oh yeah damn!" He stares at her as she receives him and enjoys the ride. He's controlling the session, and delivering great satisfaction, as he thrusts powerfully and deliberately. She feels her arousal rising fast, and she wants it. She wants to release, she's craving it, and knows he wants to give it to her.

She lets him take her, he feels it coming, and he knows she's close. She grips his chest as he thrusts mightily, and she locks her legs in place. She needs to feel him completely, and wants to miss any aspect of his stroke. She bites her bottom lip as she prepares to fall off the edge. Her clit twinges as their thrusts sync; he pushes her back as his shaft repeatedly slides across her nub, and in seconds she explodes.

She rains down on him and screams his name, as he speeds up his pace, and allows his aggression to rise. She slides through her orgasmic haze, as she feels him gripping her tight. She now wants his release, and is ready to have it. As he grips her body she sees his eyes darken. Her wordplay intensifies it. "MMMM is it good baby?" He moans "yes baby; fuck it's so good."

She responds, "MMMM baby; give it to me." He feels himself approaching release, he's too far gone to stop it. She feels her arousal wall rebuilding quickly, and she knows she's getting to the end herself. She speeds up her pace and works her hips, she takes over the session as he relents, she shifts her hips, making him scream "ahhhh fuck Livy!"

She grins, as she watches him squirm beneath her; she's enjoying him losing control. She's driving him crazy and making him feel good, while she admittedly is feeling damn good herself. His thrusts quicken to match her pace, and as she bounces on him repeatedly, establishing an exhausting, but extremely gratifying rhythm, she feels her walls contort as her ceiling wall cracks.

She again grips his chest and he sees her face change, he also feels her walls tighten, he moans "oh fuck yeah; give it to me again baby. Damn I feel you." She replies, "MMMM oh yeah baby, cum with me baby!" Their eyes lock and just as they both requested, they explode together." The euphoria is so strong, they float through orgasm cyber space for several minutes.

As she lies on top of him, with him still inside her, they kiss romantically. His arms are wrapped around her; the moment is subtle, and loving, as they smile at each other and she giggles. They are always happiest when they are together, especially during their sexy time. Upon draining him to completion, with no apologies. She dismounts and sees the drunken look she was trying to achieve, no more worries about work. He's basking in the ambiance of their love time.

Lying next to him he holds her tight; she settles against him, loving his arms around her. As he kisses her neck, and licks her ear, he says, "thank you baby." She replies, "You're welcome; it was my pleasure." He responds, "Let's get some rest; I am going to need a repeat of that in the morning." She giggles as she says "ditto." They share another kiss, and then assume their positions.

As the morning arrives, it's later than usual, with them still being in bed. Fitz goes to the bathroom, and when he returns to bed, he sees her sleeping. She looks oh so beautiful with the covers barely covering her, and her hair flowing down her back. The way the sun is framing her body through the skylight, as she lays against the stark white sheets with her mocha skin, turns him on something fierce.

However, before he ravages her, to fulfill his sexual desire. He decides to take her picture again. He climbs into bed, pulls out his phone, and snaps a photo of her. But he forgets to turn off the camera sound, so she wakes up. She opens her eyes and sees him scuffling with something in his hand, and a look of surprise on his face.

She asks, "babe what are you doing?" He looks beyond guilty, and knows he's busted. So he says, "I was taking your picture." She smiles as she asks, "why?" He responds, "Because you're so beautiful, and sexy, I love capturing it." She grins as she looks into his crystal blue eyes, she is so flattered that he is enamored with her. She's never felt so loved in her life; she asks, "So how often do you steal pictures of me?"

Seeing that she's not offended by him taking the photos, he responds, "as much as possible; I love capturing the essence of your beauty. You're so beautiful babe, and when you're sleeping, you glow." Her heart flutters as she says, "baby that's so sweet. But do you know why I am glowing?" He asks, "No why?" She replies, "Because I am thinking about you, and waking up to you every day, is why I am so happy and glowing."

He leans down to kiss her; he loves her response, and that his love for her makes her feel that way. Thinking that he's off the hook for the photo taking; he deepens the kiss, but she stops him. She looks into his eyes as she asks, "So how many pictures of me do you have on your phone?"

He responds, "I am afraid to say." She laughs as she says, "let me see." He smiles with embarrassment showing; she touches his face as she says, "babe its fine, I just want to see them, I am not mad, and don't be embarrassed. I am flattered." Feeling reassured; he gives her his phone as he snuggles up behind her; she looks through the phone, and she is in awe.


	439. Chapter 439

She says, "Baby there are hundreds of these. How long have you been doing this?" He responds, since the first time we made love." She smiles with tears in her eyes as she recognizes some of the shots, and he even captioned all of them. She looks at him with such love in her eyes as she says, "I love you so much baby, this is the sweetest, sexiest thing any man has ever done for me." He responds with relief; "you're welcome baby."

They share another kiss, and as the kiss breaks, she asks "so I didn't see any dirty ones." He replies, "No I wouldn't do that to you." She removes the cover and spreads her legs as she says, "why not you don't want to film me like this?"

As he looks down at her; he feels his nature rise, as she grins at him, and begins to stroke his manhood with one hand, and massages herself with the other, as she whispers "take my picture."

After snapping a few shots of her; the tension in the room is so high neither of them can barely breathe. He drops the camera, as she almost brings him to climax with her hand play. Seeing the raging horniness in her eyes, he leans down to kiss her passionately. When the kiss breaks, he repositions between her legs as she says, "MMMM please fuck me baby!"

He responds, in motion rather than words as he grabs her hips and pulls her toward him. He enters her aggressively, her back arches as she grips his back and gasps with delight. The strength behind his stroke takes her breath away literally and figuratively. His thrusts are strong from the start; it's just what she wants in the moment.

Their kisses are rough and sloppy as he systematically thrashes her below; she's feeling every bit of him, and she's begging him not to stop. He's punishing her lady parts, and she is so here for it. He feels her body responding to him, and he's loving it immensely. She's wetter than ever and he's enjoying every drop of her wetness. The more he pounds her the louder she moans and the wetter she gets.

He feels his pulsations increasing; he's trying to maintain. He's not ready to stop. But she's working her hips and her thrusts are like magic, especially first thing in the morning. He's holding on and she can tell; she wants his release and encourages it through wordplay. As they go back and forth they motivate each other's progression, and within minutes they are dancing on the cusp. As they both push each other's limits, they both fall into nirvana, screaming, cursing, and moaning the whole way.

The intensity of the moment was more than they both could imagine; their bodies are quivering as they hold each other, and they try to recover. They kiss and hold each other as their heart rates stabilize. He strokes her face as he stares into her eyes; "damn that was hot baby."

She giggles as she replies, "yeah it was; we are some kinks." He smiles as he says, "yeah we are." They lie still for a little longer; realizing they have to get up. They still have house guests, and they also need to pack so they can get ready to leave for home.

As they muster up the energy to get up to start their day; they shower and change. When they stop by the nursery; the babies are not in their rooms. The nanny says "good morning; the little ones are already downstairs." Liv says, "Thanks Marta. I should've known with nana and my mother on the premises; they would be in their arms." Marta smiles as she says, "yes mam; they have been up since 8:00am."

Both Liv and Fitz look at their watches and see it's already 10:45am. Not realizing it was so late; they head downstairs. When they enter the kitchen doorway; they see everyone has eaten, and are just sitting at the table socializing. Her mother and grandmother are holding Faith and Felicia, and Zoe is holding Gerry, while her grandfather is making him laugh.

Jaylen is holding Ellie's lap hostage, it's cute how jealous she gets every time she tries to hold one of the babies, and the boys are playing catch out back with one of the nanny's.

It's a great sight to see, and Fitz and Liv stand looking at them for a moment. When they are noticed; they walk into the room and exchange pleasantries, as they have a seat. The kitchen staff prepare fresh omelets for Fitz and Liv and a side of fruit. They eat as they talk with her family.

Fitz joins the conversation between Ron and Drew about baseball, and Liv joins in with talking to Zoe, Ellie, and Papaw, as they discuss Zoe's new project. She explains it's a period piece from the 1950's and she'll be assembling an assortment of photos from that period and creating an exhibit for the natural history museum.

As they listen to her explain the details of the exhibit; they look on with pride. She's passionate about this project, and it shows. It's her first one since the attack, but she's confident and ready, and Liv couldn't be more proud. As she talks about the project; she and Drew make eye contact, and he smiles at her. She smiles back; he loves to hear her talk about her work. It always makes her smile, and seeing her smile makes his day.

After hearing her excitement about her project Ray says, "I can't wait to see it sweet pea. I will be front and center the day of the reveal. I am so proud of you." She smiles as she says "thanks Papaw. I am excited for the reveal too." Her sisters join in congratulating her on the project, and giving her support. She feels good, and is happier than she's ever been.

The morning is gone by the time Liv and Fitz finish eating, and Liv's family have to prepare to go. The men load the car and talk outside, while the ladies remain inside. Her mother and grandmother are struggling to leave the babies.

Barbara says, "I am going to miss these little people." Evelyn says "me too; I can't believe how big they've gotten since the last time we saw them. When will we see them again Liv?" Liv responds, "fourth of July weekend, when we throw the party."

Her mother smiles as she says, "yes that will be nice. I can't believe most of us have so many birthdays in July." Liv says, "Its funny how that works out; but it's a good reason to throw one big party." Zoe says, "Yeah I am excited. Hey we are still doing it at our house right?" All the ladies look at her as Barbara says, "I'm sorry at whose house?"

Zoe says, "At Drew's house." The ladies laugh as Ellie says "sissy that isn't what you said a moment ago." Evelyn says, "No it's not; you distinctly said our house." Zoe blushes as she says, "okay maybe I misspoke."


	440. Chapter 440

Liv and the ladies all shake their heads as Barbara says, "No worries Zoe, we are just messing with you. We knew you two were living together. It makes sense. No judgment here." Zoe looks at her mother and her mother nods in agreement. This makes her feel better; she takes a breath.

But her mother asks, "Are you officially living together?" She responds, "no not really, but I am always at his house, and most of my things are there. I only go to my house to get more clothes, and get my mail." Liv says, "Then why not move in sissy?" Ellie follows with "what are you afraid of sissy?"

She pauses for a moment and says, "I don't know; it just seems so final." Barbara says, "So you feel as long as you still have your house; you feel like you have control. But if you give it up, and move in with him, the control or safety of having an out is gone right?"

She nods at her grandmother's response; Barbara says, "sweet pea, nothing in life is guaranteed, except death and taxes." Zoe looks at her with uncertainty in her eyes, until Ellie speaks.

Ellie says, "Sissy, you can't live your life being afraid of what may happen. If you love Drew, and you want to be with him, you need to follow your heart, there's no room for fence straddling in a grown up relationship." Evelyn says, "Well said Ellie; Zoe you need to make a decision and be confident in your choice, if its right, you will know, and if it's not you will know too."

Zoe is in thought as she listens to her family speak. She looks at Liv as she says, "sissy, you don't need to make a decision now; but you do need to make a decision. How can you be ready for engagement, if you're not ready to live together?"

She has to admit that is a fair question, and one that Drew posed to her when they spoke about the engagement. She tells them; "Drew said the same thing Liv. He's been asking me about moving in, and I keep stalling. But I agree, I need to step out on faith; I can't expect him to commit fully to me, if I haven't committed to us."

All the ladies agree, she is exactly right. To wrap up the conversation; Evelyn says, just remember Zoe, this is your call and no one else's; do it when you're ready." She smiles as she nods at her mother and they share a hug. She says, "Thanks ladies; I appreciate the advice."

They all hug her and their embrace is interrupted by Ron saying, "We have to go if we are going to catch our flight ladies." They all grumble as they say their goodbyes to Liv, Fitz, and the babies. Ray is the last to walk out; he hugs Liv and says, "Bye Peanut. I will see you in July for the party." She replies, "bye Papaw; I will be there for sure." They hug once more, and he shakes Fitz's hand before joining the group in the car.

They stand in the doorway and watch them drive away; Liv feels a little sad, as if she misses them already. He sees her sadness and says, "July isn't that far away babe." She replies, "I know; I honestly didn't think I would miss them this much. But I do." He says, "I think Ray is making you miss them more; he's lying on the guilt pretty good."

She smiles as she says "you're right; he's tugging at my heart strings. But I also miss my parents and siblings. Having the babies has made me value family more." He understands her point; he feels the same way. Despite the drama with Jill; he enjoyed the babies being loved on by his family.

As they walk over to the couch and cuddle; he holds her in his arms, and she looks up at him. "Liv I know you miss them, I do too; so we will make an effort to see our families more. The summer is coming, so we will have more free time, and I will be sure to arrange more vacations, just don't be sad okay."

She smiles at him as she says "okay baby; I won't be so sad." As they share a kiss, they hear a cry, and of course it's the one and only Gerry. Fitz says, that's unreal to me." Liv grins as she says, "he's just a baby; he doesn't mean any harm." Fitz says, "Oh he knows what he's doing. Don't you lil Gerry?" His grunt in response makes them both laugh.

After spending some family time together with the kids; Fitz's phone rings. It's Cyrus. Liv tells him she and the nannies are going to put the babies down for their nap. He nods as he answers the phone. "Hey Cy is everything okay?" He replies, "Yes sir everything is fine; I was just returning your call to let you know, we hit a snag with the vote, but we are ironing it out, and I am predicting success."

Fitz asks "what snag would that be?" Cyrus responds, "A couple of voters we thought were secured are wavering. But don't worry, it will work out. We have time to get it done." Fitz agrees, they can't and shouldn't rush it; they need it to pass, but it must be done right more than it needs to be done right now. Instead of worrying and pressing Cy for information he says, "Okay Cy I will leave you to it; we will be home tonight. So I will see you in the office tomorrow."

Cyrus replies, "okay sir; goodbye." Their call ends and Fitz sits thinking for a moment about the conversation. He wonders a bit about the process, but quickly decides to check back into his vacation.

He notices his wife hasn't come back yet; so he goes upstairs to find her. He walks into the nursery and there she is watching Faith sleep. He walks into the room after watching her for a minute. He comes up behind her and she leans back into his arms. "She's so beautiful babe; they all are. They look like angels when they are sleeping."

He smiles as he holds her from behind; he stares at their baby girl as he says, "they are beautiful like their mommy." She responds, "Thanks babe" as they share a kiss over the shoulder. He reminds her that they need to get the car loaded and get going if she wants to have dinner and alone time at home. She begrudgingly walks out of the nursery to prepare to leave; after they get packed, the nannies pack up the babies, the car is loaded, and they head home.

When they arrive at the house; it's late in the day, and the babies are fussy. After they are fed, bathed, and changed, they calm down and Liv and Fitz put them to bed. The activity tires them out, but they are determined to cuddle and relax. But first there's dinner; they sit down and discuss their week.

They know it's going to be hectic as they compare their schedules. He's going to be working longer hours this week with the peace talks underway and late night briefings, and she's got the production meetings for the public service announcement she's doing for the women's health initiative; in addition to her work at OPA. She also has to film her spot for the public service announcement as well.


	441. Chapter 441

Liv asks, "Wow will we have any time together this week?" he replies, "We will have to make time babe." She agrees, they will have to make time to be together.

She responds, "Promise me you will wake me up when you come to bed." He smiles as he says, "Okay just remember you said that, I don't want to get hit." She smiles as she says, "I promise I won't hit you, and if I do you can spank me for it." They laugh lustfully as they finish their meal.

They decide to cap off the night with a bubble bath; so she draws a bath and they take a bath together. As they slip into the bath; they instantly relax and fold into each other. He holds her close, and she rests her head on his chest. They discuss their weekend; their fond memories, and the most precious moments. The closeness between them in the moment couldn't be better, and they couldn't be stronger.

They both sit in thought and their thoughts are the same. Nothing beats a romantic bubble bath with your love; as they sit in the tub together cuddled up, kissing, and making out. The mood turns to pure romance, and passion is in the air. The subtle caresses of her shoulder and kisses on her neck drive her wild. They literally can't stop touching each other.

As they kiss deeply her hand slides down his chest and into his lap. She massages him and strokes his happy stick, which is already quite excited. After achieving maximum happiness he pulls her onto his lap. She climbs atop him with glee, as he positions her, they share a kiss as he grabs and massages her ass. She settles onto his lap and begins to work her hips in a flash.

The groove is sexy and sensual from the start; she sees his face and hears his moans; they match with hers. The feeling is good and the motion is right. She works her hips with glee and purpose and he grips her soapy body with ease. He loves watching her facial expressions as she receives him and moves her body with his. The sense of pleasure that is written on her face and the sounds escaping her lips motivate him immensely.

She feels his intensity; his pulsations are working overtime. They are both chasing the climax, and it's right there for the taking. They are running no they are sprinting for the finish line.

The feeling is intense and captivating; they kiss deeply as they both slide to the edge. The expelling of I love you's in addition to the sexy word play makes for a complete session, as they both fall into the abyss.

The moment of release is special and sensual for both of them, as she still sits atop him he kisses on her neck and holds her body close, until they are able to move. They continue to kiss and touch after their first session and she rests on his chest as they sit in silence for a moment.

After a few minutes of silence she says, "can we do this more often?" He replies, "yeah we can; how often?" She replies, "Once a week would work for me." He agrees to the idea, and they seal it with a kiss.

After noticing their fingers are turning into prunes they get out of the tub, shower and get ready for bed. As she moisturizes her skin while sitting on the bed naked; Fitz watches her as he prepares for bed. He asks "can I get your back?" She smiles remembering the last time he put moisturizer on her back; so she replies, "Absolutely."

As she lies on the bed on her stomach; he moisturizes her skin and massages her body from her neck down to her toes. He massages her feet and kisses them, which makes her giggle. "You're feet are so pretty." She smiles as she says, "thank you baby."

He massages her thighs and her buttocks and she moans sensually, she also continually says "I love you." He continually works her out, and she asks "where did you learn to do this?" He replies, "I took it in college, I needed an elective."

She responds, "I am sure you did, and enjoyed it I bet." He replies, "Not as much as I am enjoying it right now." She smiles as she looks back at him, and he kisses her back from her neck down to her lower back. She loves how he loves her, his touch on her skin is absolutely amazing. He rocks her to sleep with his touch and his kisses.

As he finishes her massage; he hears her sleeping. He kisses her on the cheek, and she moves suddenly. He laughs as he says, "you fell asleep on me." She replies, "No I was just resting my eyes." He smiles at her as he says, "right; it's fine babe. I'm going to wash my hands, go ahead and get comfortable."

When he returns to the bed she's under the covers, he climbs into bed too, and she rolls over to his side like clockwork. They share a kiss and they assume the position as they fall asleep together.

The week comes to a close rather slowly. It feels like extra days were added, and the emotions flying around the Grant household are beyond intense. Additionally, Liv has four new cases at OPA; so to say she's busy is an understatement.

She and her staff has been working super later than normal, and it's showing in her mood. She had to apologize twice for snapping at Dana; she's so stressed and irritable she can't see straight.

She hasn't had sex in four days, and it's not because she didn't want to it's because her period showed up at the most inopportune time, and with this new birth control, her period lasts 4 days. It showed up after her latest shot, and she was convinced she was going to kill herself in this time or someone else, but luckily she's made it through.

Abby sensing the mood issue shows up bearing a gift. She knocks on the door and walks in before Liv can answer. "Hey Liv; I come bearing gifts." Before Liv can yell at her she sees the Godiva chocolate box, and smiles with her hand out stretched. Abby smiles as she puts the box down in front of her.

After devouring 6 of the various truffles, she says, "thank you Abby." Her friend says, "You're welcome; what are friends for?" They share a smile as there is a knock on the door; the door opens as Liv says, "come in." In walks Dana, "hey Liv you got a delivery." She's carrying a box of Godiva chocolate and a vase of roses. Liv smiles as she sees the flowers, knowing the sender.


	442. Chapter 442

Dana puts them down on the corner of her desk, and hands her the card. "Here you go Liv." She takes the card and says, "Thanks Dana." She opens the card and it says, "It's been a long week, and I know we have some making up to do. Let's start tonight; love you." She smiles as Abby says, "Looks like you two are making up huh?" Liv sighs, as she sits back in her chair and says, "Yeah we will tonight. It's been crazy. We started the week good; he went with me to film my spot for the public service announcement."

Abby says, "Yes I remember; I don't know where you found the courage to do that Liv, it was insanely brave." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Abs; honestly I battled with the idea of telling my own story repeatedly, until seeing my mothers, and sisters' spots. Their contribution gave me the courage to do one too. But anyway, that moment was so touching and real, having him there for me after bearing my soul about my bout with the baby blues was great, and I appreciated his presence." Abby says, "I'm sure it was hon. but what changed things?"

She sighs as she says, a few things have thrown us off. To name a few, he's been on edge because of the situation concerning the vote for the immigration bill, we've been busier than normal here, so I have been working later than usual. So that caused us to argue, and then Gerry had an ear infection, and of course my period shows up early in the week, let's not forget that wonderful detail. It's been a damn nightmare, but I have to believe we are destined for some good luck before we both end up on a bridge."

She and Abby crack a smile as Abby says, "well if it's any consolation; you look great, and the week is over. So you need to go home and enjoy your weekend with your man; he's trying to make up with you." She smiles as she says, "I know and we will; it's just been the most hectic and emotional its' ever been between us, and it felt weird to not feel like ourselves."

Abby responds, "Liv it's called marriage; sometimes real life gets in the way, and it can be hard to maintain the romantic connection. But the upside is its temporary, and the make-up sex, and the tools you learn to get through it next time, is beyond worth it." Again they share a laugh, and Liv feels better. She appreciates her friends canter, and her helping her through her rough moment.

"Thanks Abs I appreciate you; thanks for making me laugh, and the chocolate. However, between you and Fitz, I am going to be big as a house eating all of this chocolate." Abby says, "Girl please; the way you work out; that will be worked off in no time. But you're welcome anyway."

They share a smile as Abby says, "I wanted to ask you too; how is Ellie doing?" Liv responds, "She is doing well. Her divorce was granted yesterday; so Zoe took her out to dinner with some friends, and they hung out."

Abby responds, "That was nice; how is she feeling?" Liv replies, "She seems relieved, and happy it's done. She says there was a woman with Jayson at the courthouse; but she hasn't asked him about her. She figures he will mention her when it's necessary."

Abby asks, "So he's got a girlfriend already?" Liv shrugs her shoulders as she says, "your guess is as good as mine Abby. But Ellie didn't seem mad about it at all. So as far as I am concerned, all is well. Even Zoe says she's in a great space. She and my parents are keeping an eye on her though, just in case." Abby agrees with her; moving on is the best option, but it's also good to think things through and process what your experiencing, you can't rush recovery.

Seeing it's getting later in the day and close to her quitting time she says, "Well I'd better get back to my office; I am waiting for a call about the Ramsey case." Liv replies, "okay Abs, thanks for listening, and again for the chocolate." Abby says, "You're welcome sweetie; enjoy your weekend." She responds, "You do the same."

When she leaves Liv sits back in her chair and picks up her phone; she sends a text to her love. It reads, "Thanks for the flowers and chocolate covered strawberries baby." He replies, "You're welcome babe. I am sorry for this crazy week, and I want us to have a good weekend to make up for it." She responds, "Sounds good; I will be home early. What about you?"

He replies, I will be done by 7:00pm; is that good?" She smiles as she says, "yes that's fine, and I will be the one naked on the bed." He grins as he replies, "And I will be the one diligently pleasing you as you beg me to stop." She gets turned on and finds herself blushing. She replies, "I love you baby. I will see you later." He responds, "Love you too."

As she processes her day; it was a good day, two cases closed and two still open. But they aren't going to close themselves; she opts to do a little more work, she calls Huck and checks on his progress. He tells her things are developing slowly on the Dwyer case, but he should have something on Baker soon, Quinn has some leads.

She feels satisfactory with his response, and lets him go. Feeling as though she has had her fill for the day; she heads home at 5:00pm. She gets home, and goes to the residence suite. When she arrives she puts her chocolate covered strawberries in the refrigerator, and she changes her clothes.

She goes to check in on the kids, and they are doing well. They are smiling with their eyes and turning over. They are also cooing consistently; it's the cutest sound, especially when they twin talk. It's hard to believe they are 5 months already.

Gerry's ear infection was bad; Liv felt terrible seeing her baby suffer. Thank goodness he got treated, and he's better. She marvels at the kids and plays with them for an hour before feeding them, changing them and with help from the nannies, she bathes them too.

When she gets done she realizes it's later than she thought; so she calls the kitchen to order dinner. She showers and preps for her evening with her love; knowing her beau will be home soon. She moisturizes her body and slips on a silk robe and her red stilettos.


	443. Chapter 443

She does her make-up and twists her hair up in a French twist with bangs, the way he likes it. The grand surprise is that her flow has stopped, so she is good to go for action. She's so excited she can barely contain herself. She lights the candles and the food arrives; its 6:45 and she sits waiting for her love.

He walks through the door at 7:05 looking tired; but he smiles when he sees her. He knows he has the most beautiful wife in the world, and is beyond pleased to come home to her nightly. She smiles at him and greets him at the door. They share a kiss and an embrace that makes his day. "Damn you smell good babe." She giggles as she says, "Thanks babe."

She steps back and he realizes she's wearing a robe and heels, he pulls at the belt on her robe, and she smacks his hand. He laughs as he says, "not even a peek?" She replies, "No, we have to eat first." He says "okay" but he pulls her into his arms first as he says, "I will be right back; let me shower okay?" She responds, "Okay."

They share a kiss; that awakens both of them internally, and ends in a smile. He quickly showers, and they sit down to eat. They converse about their day, as well as how crazy their week has been. They are both grateful Gerry's ear infection has cleared up, and that the girls didn't get it.

The food is delicious and the mood is special; they finish eating, and without further delay, she takes his hand and leads him into the bed room. She sits in a chair in the bedroom and says, "Take off your clothes." He takes off his clothes slowly for her; he knows she likes to savor him when he strips for her. He removes his shirt exposing his slightly hairy, well defined pecks and six pack.

In this moment she is loving the makers of his jogging pants, and the idea behind going commando, because she can tell he's swinging free. As he drops his pants for her she watches with glee and excitement, as his manhood springs free.

She grins lustfully as she spreads her legs and massages herself as he watches her, and he strokes himself. He walks over to her as she continues to please herself; she's beyond turned on by him. He sees she's in a horny haze; he drops to his knees, and begins to taste her as she leans back in the chair.

As he feasts on her lady parts; she moans incessantly. He's immensely talented and showing off his great talents. Working his fingers and his tongue to provide maximum satisfaction, and array of releases in a row, that have left her speechless, other than constant moans.

After pleasing her beyond measure and getting drunk off of her juices he picks her up, and carries her to the bed; he knows her legs don't work. He lies her on the bed, and removes her robe. As he climbs on top of her she slides out of her daze and they share a kiss of depth and romance.

Her arousal peaks, as he massages and sucks her breasts and licks around her areolas. She moans as his tongue delicately pleases her and the suction from his lips causes her clit to twinge. She's ready for him and he's ready too; as he positions himself between her legs, he stares into her eyes.

Their motions match instantly; she melts away as he sensually loves her and takes care of her. He's meeting her needs and surpassing her expectations. He's loving her with care and sensuality; their connection is there and thriving. She's missed it so much, and so has he.

As their climaxes loom; they know it's happening, and race for the edge like its life or death. His pace quickens and their thrusts match as they both release with intense pleasure and passion. It's a moment of sloppy kisses and still constant movement.  
Needing to release some more tension; he rises up and says, "Turn over." She obliges and as they get into position; she prepares for him. As he grabs her hips and pulls her back onto him; she gasps with pleasure. He expels a moan of pleasure upon entry. Her gushiness makes him happy.

He grips her tight as they find their rhythm; it feels amazing to both of them. Neither one wants to stop; it feels too good. She feels his pulsations starting as she moans "faster baby." He speeds up the pace; she's getting wetter by the stroke. He wants to hold back but he can't. So he lets go, he smacks her ass repeatedly as he pounds her hard and fast.

The smacking and the pounding together send her on a high that pushes her into ecstasy quickly. He's thrusting and moaning and she's doing the same. Their sweating and moaning repeatedly, she feels his aggression spiking as he grunts and grips her tighter.

"Give it to me baby!" She yells as he pounds her harder and harder. She knows he's there she is too, and she wants it to happen simultaneously. "MMMM like that baby?" He asks. She moans "Oh yeah ooh God yes! Cum with me." He responds with grunting, she knows he's holding back.

So she drops her shoulders and starts thrusting hard back at him as she squeezes him internally. It causes his pulsations to increase, in addition to her own, and in a matter of seconds they both explode. Panting and barely able to breathe; he collapses onto her and they lie together immobile for several minutes. As they hold each other they kiss sensually.

He looks into her eyes as he says, "I'm sorry baby." She replies, "me too. This week was crazy." He responds, "Yes it was; it was a test for us, but I think we passed." She replies, "Agreed, we passed. But we have to continue to get better at it.

I don't like the distance between us this week." He responds, "I know; me either, but we found our way back babe. We just have to remember not to allow ourselves to get too caught up in everyday happenings, and make time for us."

She smiles as she says, "yes we do. I missed you so much." He responds, "I missed you too" as he kisses her lips softly. They both know it was rough and thanks to their communication; they survived it. He asks, "Is the editing done for the PSA yet?"

She responds, "I know it was close to being done; but I haven't gotten anything back yet. I was told they'd email me." He asks, "Are you nervous?" She replies, "Yeah I am. I just don't know how it's going to look, or if people will receive it well or not."


	444. Chapter 444

He understands her concern, but he says, "What you and your family have done is courageous babe; don't let anyone take away your moment to share your feelings, and help others. People will see how genuine you are, and they will cling to that, and if they don't screw them." She smiles at him; his love for her gives her the strength to do anything.

Liv says, "Thank you for being there for me as always baby; with you by my side I know there's nothing I can't face." He hugs her tight as he says, "You're welcome." She feels so safe with him and so loved, as they both yawn and then smile at each other. They decide to get comfortable in bed; they cuddle, settle in, say goodnight, and fall asleep.

Saturday morning comes early; Liv and Fitz get a love session in at dawn, as well as post workout, before they shower, dress, and sit down to breakfast. As they eat their breakfast the talking heads on television are yammering on about the failure of the immigration bill. A few say this action taken by the administration is too soon. Some say that the bill struggling, proves just how far we still have to go in this country before we are truly the United States.

As the television plays in the background, as the soundtrack to their meal. Fitz asks, "Do they realize the vote isn't final yet?" Liv says, "Yeah they know it; but they have to get ratings somehow." Fitz has to agree; but it still annoys him. "We are closer to getting this passed then they think; Cyrus has a good feeling about this next round of votes, the more they vote the more we get in our favor."

Liv responds, "well that's good babe; sounds like it's only a matter of time before it's a done deal." In talking to him, she can't help but wonder if this is a result of Edison seeking revenge against Fitz in a way that's unsuspecting, like he's trying to embarrass him in some way. In reality the vote should be done by now.

She's now questioning if he's playing fair or if he's just playing games. Instead of saying anything to Fitz and causing him to worry possibly unnecessarily, she makes a note to pull Cy's coat tail on this one.

Fitz sees her in thought as he asks, "What's going on in your head Liv?" She looks at him staring back at her, and she can't lie. She says, "I was thinking about the vote itself; have you talked to Cyrus about checking up on Edison's motives?" She sees his expression change as he asks "do you think he's playing double agent?"

She responds, "it wouldn't be the first time a Senate Majority Leader took that route, and technically he is supposed to do what's best for the party not necessarily a particular administration, and we both know the RNC is as big of a fan of this bill as they were about you and I being a couple."

He nods in agreement; but asks, "In your opinion do you think he's playing us?" She says, "I think it's possible, some things don't add up. Like why are Burns and Randolph holding still? Both of them have been for immigration reform for years, and Isaacs and Bruce both have Hispanic wives. So what would be their issue?"

He has to admit she's right; he says, "So if we are going to do this; we have to do it by almost neutralizing our own party in the vote, and playing to the other side of the aisle too." Liv responds, "yes then Edison would have no choice but to play ball, because of the voter number turnout."

Fitz shakes his head and smiles at her as he says, "How the hell did I get to be the luckiest man in the world to marry you?" She smiles as she says, "it helps that you're hot, great in bed, and you knocked me up with your super sperm." They share a laugh together; laughing together always makes things better.

While the idea is fresh in his head; Fitz calls Cyrus and brings him up to speed on he and Liv's thoughts. Cyrus also feels they are right; it's taking longer than it should, and he feels like the longer it takes, it will be more difficult to pass. So they need to move now to push the voting numbers back into their favor. Instantly they implore a checks and balances plan that will set things into motion from both sides.

Liv says, "If we could get Edison to think that Banks was for the vote; that would be the boost we'd need." Fitz says, "Banks would never support this; he always votes against us." Cyrus says, "That doesn't matter; Edison just needs to think he has changed his mind or that he's on the fence. Either would do. If he believes this; he'd have to lobby for it to pass, and we'd get the votes we need for sure, because if it falls apart it happened on his watch."

Liv cosigns and Fitz is in awe at how quickly she and Cyrus come up with a plan that is workable, and absolutely brilliant. He smiles and Liv asks "what are you smiling at?" He responds, "Remind me not to get on the bad side of either one of you." She and Cyrus both laugh, as Cy says, "Great minds think alike. Thanks for the heads up Liv." She replies, "You're welcome Cy." Fitz says, "When does this go into play Cy?"

He responds, "Monday, I will call Edison to come to see you for a status on the vote, and arrange for Banks' voter form tally's to be seen before he gets to the oval. That should point him in the right direction." Liv agrees that will start the ball rolling; so she cosigns as well as Fitz, and the call ends.

Fitz asks "do you think this is going to work babe?" She replies, "I do think it can work and should if we execute it right." He nods as he says, "thank you for handling this straight up with me." She replies, "You're welcome; we agreed no secrets."

As they sit on the couch together he says, "I know, but you could've went to Cy on your own and I wouldn't have known. I thank you for cluing me in." She leans in to kiss him subtly as she says "we are in this together babe, forever and always."

He replies, "Forever and always." After their kisses they cuddle on the couch; still enjoying their morning, before the babies wake up. She goes through her email on her tablet, and he looks through his too, with the TV in the background. It's now just white noise, as they both become invested in their emails.

However, Liv gasps as she sees a response from the production company regarding the PSA. Fitz looks at her and asks "what's wrong babe?" She replies, "The video is done." He sees the look of fear in her eyes. He takes her hand and asks, "Did they send you a link?" She says, "Yes." He touches her face as he says, "Then open it babe."

She hears him, but she's too nervous to open it. He says, "Come on babe; let's click the link together." She nods as she says, "okay." They click the link and the window opens. When the music starts Liv takes a breath; they sit and watch it together, and it's beyond good. It's fantastic. All of the stories shown are heartwarming and moving.

When it's done tears stream down her face; he holds her as he asks, "Why are you crying?" She replies, "Because it's perfect; it's absolutely perfect." He smiles as he says, "I agree, it is perfect, and I am very proud of you and all the women involved in making this happen. You all did a great job babe." She hugs him and climbs into his lap; that's her happy place. The place she always feels most comfortable. As she sits in her safe place she thinks.

She now understands the gravity of this project in its totality. The video covers crimes against women as well as women's health issues. It tackles the topics many don't want to talk about. Rape, domestic violence, and mental health, just to name a few.

These topics are not pretty, simple or comfortable, and yet they are happening and can't be ignored. People need to be educated and aware, which is why she did this project. She settles into her happy place and feels more comfortable with it. They play it again and watch it again, and each time she feels better about it.

In reviewing the subject matter she knows, especially in the black community there is a lack of belief in mental health issues, which is one of the key reasons such tragic events happen. People refuse to believe it, until the negative results occur.

She acknowledges that these are difficult topics to discuss. But this video puts popular faces to those situations that can't be washed away or forgotten. She is now so proud of herself for going with her gut and participating in the PSA.

After sitting in silence for a moment she says, "I am proud of myself and my family." He responds, "You should be babe." She looks up at him and they share a kiss. Everything about the moment feels right; so she sends a copy of the video to her sisters and her mother so they can see it. She wants to get their reactions.

After sending the emails, he asks "are you going to do interviews about it?" She responds, "Yes I planned to before; but now I know there will be more questions since I appear in it too." He asks, "Are you ready for that?" She says, "Yes I am; I can't exactly hide, and if sharing our struggle helps someone else it's worth it." He kisses her on the forehead, in total agreement with her response.

Their moment breaks when they hear the babies cooing; they both smile as Fitz says, "sounds like the little people are up." She replies, "Yeah it does. Are you ready for diaper duty?" He replies, "I don't think we have an option; they are ready regardless."

They smile as they head to the nursery for family time. Leaving her phone behind they make time for their babies. However, while they are gone there are several calls that come in on her phone; calls that she will wish she was there to receive.

**_Thank you for following this fanfiction tale; I appreciate all of the input and the reviews. Whether you're a new reader or have been here from the start it's been a pleasure entertaining you all. Thanks for the critique the feedback helps me greatly. _**

**_In the next installment we find out who are the missed calls from, and if Liv's plan works to turn around the voter situation for the immigration bill. We also find out about how Ellie's life continues post-divorce. The reality of the situation is here; is she ready to deal with it, and can her family help her through it. Additionally, now that the video is done; what will the public reaction to it be? Will it bring hope and good publicity to the issues discussed or will it be something the media can use to attack the White house?_**


	445. Chapter 445

After visiting with the babies; Liv and Fitz take a stroll around the rose garden. It's a nice romantic moment; its midday on a weekend, and she and her love are walking around the rose garden hand in hand. Their alone time is always special, whenever they can get it.

As they walk along; they talk about the upcoming birthday bash they are having at Drew's house Fourth of July weekend. They have decided to gather everyone together with July birthday's and celebrate them together. Everyone accept the kids, Fitz, and Zoe's birthdays' are in July. So it's a great way to be together as a family by doing one big cake and having a cookout.

They are excited about the party, and the chance to spend more time with the family. As she thinks about the upcoming event; she says "it's going to be really special for us to celebrate Papaw's birthday. He's been through so much this year, and survived it like the fighter that he is." Fitz agrees, it is special and it's sure to be a great time for everyone.

He says to her; "yeah it will be awesome babe. I can't wait. We always have fun with the family. Can you believe it will be a year ago in July we were engaged, and now we are married almost a year as well in a few more months?"

She smiles as she says, "no; it feels like we just got married. It's hard to believe it's been almost a year. What a difference a year and falling in love can make huh?" He smiles at her as they stop in the middle of a path with a bench. They share a kiss, and have a seat. He asks, "Did you want to have an anniversary party this year?" She responds, "no party, but I would like to go away for our anniversary if possible, nothing too big. Just alone time."

He nods in agreement as he says, "that's doable, are you going to let me plan it?" She replies "yes you can. I trust your judgment. You do a good job when you're in charge of our romantic events."

He responds, "Thanks baby." She replies, "You're very welcome" as he holds her in his arms, and they relax on the bench looking at the flowers, and taking in the ambiance. "This is so beautiful babe" she says, looking at all of the flowers. He agrees, it is quite beautiful.

After passing time in each other's company, they decide to go back inside, when his phone rings. It's Cyrus. He answers reluctantly, and when she hears by his tone its business related. He mouth's I'm sorry, and she smiles at him, kisses him on the cheek, and says "its fine I will be in the residence suite."

He watches as she walks away; he loves watching her. She looks back and catches him staring. He's smiling at her, she smiles back, and shakes her head. He can't get enough of her, and she loves it.

As she reaches the bedroom; she's anxious to see her family's reaction to the PSA. She picks up her phone and finds missed calls and text messages from Abby. The text says "please call immediately." She calls her and Abby answers right away. "Hey Liv; thanks for calling back." Liv hears the seriousness in her voice; she asks, "Abby what's wrong?"

She responds "remember when we were talking in your office about Fitz being stressed over the immigration vote." She says "yeah." She replies "well I got to thinking; the time line of the voting and the inconsistencies were off. So I had Huck do some digging, and we hit pay dirt Liv." She asks, "What did you find Abs?" She asks as she sits down on the bed.

"Liv there are attachments to this bill that are designed for it not to pass." She says, "So you're telling me he's playing us?" Abby says "yes and no. He's being blackmailed, and he's been trying to buy himself some time to fix it himself." Liv rolls her eyes and asks "who's blackmailing him and what do they have on him Abby?"

She sighs as she says "Rena Watters's mother is blackmailing him." Liv pauses and says "wait that's his ex-girlfriend from college. This can't be about the disciplinary committee decision, can it?" Abby replies, "yes and no. While the situation of Rena's removal from campus is a part of this. It's not the only factor.

Think of the advantages Senator Watters could get having a Senate Majority Leader in her pocket." Liv says, "That would be like hitting the lottery." Abby responds, "Yes it would be. That's why the vote's not passing, she's adding policy changes that benefit her bottom line."

Liv sits quietly for a moment; so quiet Abby asks "Liv are you there?" She responds "yeah I am here. Sorry I was just in thought. So we know about the college drama; but what is she holding over his head now?"

Abby says "there are photos of Edison in a compromising position with some women, and one of them appear to be under aged." Liv is in shock as she says "Abby that can't be. Something's not right." She responds, "Liv I have looked at the photos myself and trust me; it's him. He's clearly drugged out of his mind by his eyes, but it's him."

Liv shakes her head in disbelief as she says, "Damn it Edison! Why the.. How the.. This is unfathomable." Abby hears the frustration in her voice as well as her anger rising. She says, "Liv we are working on this, and we will get this cleared up as quickly as possible. So I don't want you to stress." She replies, "Abby I appreciate your help on this; but telling me not to stress isn't going to work. Where are we on finding these girls, and verifying their ages? Have we also verified the legitimacy of the photos?"

Abby says "yes Huck authenticated the pictures, and we have already identified the two girls; Huck and Quinn are on their way to meet them. If we can validate their ages, and they are legal that helps. But the pictures still cause great damage." Liv says "not if we link them to the blackmailer. How do we know it's her?"

Abby says, "There's no definitive link yet, but the algorithm Huck ran clearly indicates she's the one behind all of this." Liv says, "Abby that's not good enough. We need hard evidence that puts this at her door; without it, we go down in flames here. I can't let that happen! Do we know who took the pictures or who he was with?" Abby says "yes the reflection in the glass showed three images; Edison's, Rollins', and Mumford's." Liv asks, "Wait a second; what's the date on the photographs?"

She replies, "They were taken April 23rd." Liv replies, "So it was a set up. They took him out for a night on the town during the majority leader race; they knew that he was a threat for the position, so they set him up. I can't believe he fell for that crap."


	446. Chapter 446

Abby says, "I know it's frustrating Liv; but we've handled worse. Don't get distracted by the personal element of this situation." Liv has to agree; they've had more challenging cases, and she doesn't need to let her emotions play any part in this. She thinks for a moment and then asks, "What do we know about Rollins, and Mumford other than the obvious? How do they link to Watters? We find that out, and we find our link to her, and tie her to it."

Abby agrees with her answer, and still feels her stressing. So she says, "Liv I understand the importance of this; please know, that we will find what we need to shut this down." Their conversation is broken by Abby's line beeping. She says "hold on Liv; this is Huck." She takes the incoming call and Liv waits.

During her wait Liv thinks back to their college years where all of this started. Rena and Edison were the big couple on campus, but Edison fell for her, and broke up with Rena, after Liv successfully represented, and defended them both against plagiary charges that he and Rena were charged with by the disciplinary committee.

After the breakup, Rena had a nervous breakdown and left school. It was terrible. Her mother blamed both of them for what happened to Rena, so clearly this is her revenge. But something about her breakdown never seemed quite right to Liv. Despite her and Edison being a hot item; she never seemed to be that into him.

So the scene she made after their break up seemed over the top in her mind. She now wonders what happened to Rena; she doesn't recall hearing about her after the fact. Liv is shaken from her thoughts, by the sound of Abby coming back to the line.

"Hey Liv are you there?" She replies, "Yeah I am still here." She says, "Good; that was Huck; we just found our connection to Watters, and Huck and Quinn have found the girls in the photos." Liv's ears perk up as she says "thank God, What do we know?"

Abby says proudly Rollins and Rena's mother were lovers in college, which is probably going to be a shocker for Rena's father, since he married her thinking he fathered Rena." Liv says "wait; are you saying Rollins is Rena's father?" She responds, "yes Liv I am. Looks like our picture is coming clear now." Liv says, "This is unbelievable. So she gets knocked up by Rollins, only his blue collar DNA isn't going to fly with her father, so she makes William think he's the father, and bingo you have a blueblood baby daddy."

Abby says, "You got it; clearly, Rollins knows he's the father; he did this to Edison because he's avenging his daughter." Liv agrees then asks; "what about the girls in the picture. Abby says, "Unfortunately both of the girls are under aged; according to Huck, they were paid to take the suggestive pics by none other than Rollins himself. The girls both picked him out of a line up."

Liv says, "This is good, but it doesn't really connect Watters. She can still say she didn't know about the blackmail." Abby says, "True, but we have Rollins, and because Mumford was present, he's also implicated too. Plus we have the Maury moment concerning Rena; I bet William doesn't know he's not the father. That's a big deal Liv."

She hears her logic; but says, "I get it Abby, but we have to bring her to her knees too. This White House is not for sale, and we need to send that message loud and clear. Edison is the Senate Majority Leader, and right now he looks weak; which makes the White House look weak. We have to let them know that if they come for us we will take them down without mercy. I want all of them all on their knees; we must bring them all down for the blackmail."

They hear a voice that says, "She's right; Watters and the others have to be taken out to send the right message. Otherwise, Edison is a sitting duck for the next attack, and the likelihood of Fitz getting a second term dwindles fast if that's the narrative floating around."

Liv smiles as she hears the familiar voice and Abby says, "Damn it Harrison; how the hell do you keep doing that. I swear I locked that door, and it's the weekend. Why are you here?" He smiles at her as he says, "It's good to see you too Abs; Quinn filled me in. So I figured you could use my help. Dana's off shopping with her mother and sisters so I am bored, and ready to lend a hand."

Although Abby is annoyed that he keeps sneaking up on her; she has to admit she could use his help in this matter. Liv is also happy he's popped up. Liv says, "Thanks for coming Harrison. We need something that links Senator Watters to this directly; phone logs, audio, video, something that tells us she's on board or involved. We also need to find out what Rena is up to. What do we know about her?"

Harrison says, "sure thing Liv; I will get the phone logs for the Senator's phone." Abby says, "Concerning Rena we know she graduated from Northwestern and right now she lives in Virginia; she's a school teacher." Liv asks "is she married? Does she have a boyfriend?" Abby says, "There's nothing showing she has a special man in her life in the file; she may have a roommate or something though. Looks like mail is going to her house for another female named Amber Brigs."

Harrison asks, "What 35 year old woman still has a roommate Abby?" Liv says, "I agree; I will bet that's not her roommate, and if I am right. I think we may have the master key to bring down this house of cards." Abby gives Harrison a confused look until Harrison says, "Think of Bert and Ernie roommates Abby."

A light comes on and she says, "Oh wow; yeah I see your point. But if she's gay why the big blow up over breaking up with Edison?" Liv explains that Edison was her cover; that's why she lost her marbles, she would be discovered, if she didn't have him as her beard. The breakdown was a cover up to get off campus.

Abby and Harrison both say, "Damn!" As Harrison says, "That was pretty bright." Abby says "agreed, and perfect timing to coincide with everything. Her words make Liv pause as she asks, "What did you say the name of her roommate was?" Abby repeats it, and Liv asks, "What was Rena's freshman roommates name Abby?" She responds, "I don't remember; but she was on the basketball team, and had to transfer out because of grades."


	447. Chapter 447

Liv says, "Yeah I remember that." As Abby racks her brain; Liv grabs her IPAD, and in a matter of seconds, she finds the photo and name of the roommate. "Got it! Her name was Amber Phelps. I am sending you a picture of her, and pull up a picture of Amber Briggs." Abby receives the picture and Harrison mans the computer; when they compare them, they both say "Wow! It's her Liv!" Liv smiles as she says, "jackpot. I knew it didn't feel right."

Abby says, "I will be damned; she left school because of Amber." Liv says, "I think so. It makes sense. Her cover is blown, the woman she loves is gone; maybe I'd crack up too or at least want to leave school. She probably only went there because of her anyway."

Harrison says, "This is wild Liv; I know we don't have an exact tie to Senator Watters, but this is enough to at least scare her into thinking we have more than what we do. If you don't mind I'd like to take a run at her. I will keep working on the phone logs; but with all of this I can't see her being able to refute it. Can you?"

Liv hears him and she knows if anyone can get it done its Harrison. But she asks; "Can you get me her Senate seat Harrison? Because that's the price. That's what I want." He responds, "Yes I believe I can; I just have to set it up right." She responds, "Then you do that, and get back to me. This ends now; we have one shot at this, so we can't blow it." He replies, "I got it Liv; Abby and I will report back as soon as possible." She replies, okay thanks Harrison."

He responds "sure thing Liv." Before they hang up Liv says, "hey Abby." She replies, "yeah Liv." Liv says, "thank you." Abby smiles as she says "what are friends for?" Liv smiles too as she says "bye" and they hang up.

Feeling her head swimming; Liv sits in awe at how one minute she's walking along blissfully with her beloved, enjoying her Saturday, and now she's working on a case to prevent total disgrace and shame on herself, the White House, and the republic.

Edison never could hold his liquor, just one other trait about him she couldn't stand. Alcohol is like his truth serum. She knows he was drugged so he didn't voluntarily do this; but she still struggles to understand, why he'd be so stupid to fall into this situation, and then try to fix it himself. As she sorts through her thoughts; she stands out on the balcony and thinks for a moment. As she comes back into the living suite Fitz walks through the door. He has a look of annoyance on his face. She asks, "What's wrong baby?" He says "Edison is playing us babe. There are attachments on the bill that don't belong."

She sees he's angry; she knows she needs to tell him what she knows, but he needs to vent first. So she asks. "How did you find out?" He replies "Cyrus did some checking, and found inconsistencies in the voting, that threw a red flag. I can't wait for him to get here today!"

Liv says "what do you mean?" Fitz responds, "I asked him to come here today to status me on the vote instead of Monday; I want him to lie to my face." Liv sees his rage bubbling, and knows that he can't talk to Edison like this. She says "babe I need you to calm down. You can't talk to him when you're in this state."

He knows she's right; but he surely wants to unload on him. He sees the pleading in her eyes, and says "I am sorry babe. I am just so frustrated. I didn't expect him to do this. I need him to explain himself. Could he be that butt hurt over losing you; that he'd play this kind of game?"

Liv says "No babe; I don't think it's that at all. While I agree he's got some explaining to do; I think I can help explaining what's going on with the votes." He looks at her with confusion. She says, "Have a seat babe." He sits down as he asks, "What's going on Liv?" She sits down next to him on the couch as she explains the situation to him in detail.

His mouth is open and he can't believe what he just heard. He asks "Liv why didn't you tell me this before?" She says "babe I honestly didn't think about it until now; it was forever ago, and it doesn't matter. What matters is we know why Edison is behaving this way, and now we get to help him, help us." Fitz has to admit she's right; it's not about college relationships. Despite the oddness of their situation.

Right now they have to figure out how to get this settled. But he's not a fan of her not telling him about this detail of her and Edison's relationship. "Liv I get we need to focus on the matter at hand; but I am not happy about you keeping this from me, and what if the pictures get out?" She says, "I know Fitz and I am sorry; I wasn't keeping it from you on purpose. I guess I blocked it out. As for the pictures; my team is doing everything possible to resolve this, and trust me we will get it done."

He believes her answer; despite not liking the situation. He then says "okay so what do we do now?" She replies "we call Cy and fill him in, and when Edison gets here we go at him with both guns blazing. It was very unwise for him to try to fix this on his own, and it was even worse for him to think we wouldn't find out." Fitz has to agree; it was not a bright idea at all to try to whether this alone.

He takes a breath as he says "let's call Cy." She picks up her phone and calls Cyrus back. He answers and they explain the situation and the solution. Cyrus is both floored and thrilled; the problem is in the works of being fixed already, and he has confirmation that his intel was correct. He agrees with the plan; he knows that this is on his head too. He pushed for Edison; not knowing this was a part of the deal. But still this was his pick."

They finish their call with Cyrus and advise they will call him when the discussion with Edison is done. "I'd come in but I am babysitting our terrier, Bella; she just had surgery, and can't be left alone. James had class today." Fitz asks "what class?" Cyrus responds, "He went back to school for interior design, and a business degree." Liv smiles as she says "good for him."

Cyrus says "yeah Liv I will have to thank you for that one later. I've damn near killed myself 4 times in the last two weeks because he keeps moving the damn furniture around!" Liv hits the mute button, as she and Fitz crack up. Liv then unmutes, as she says "well on the flip side, at least James is happy. Isn't that what's most important?" Cyrus scoffs as he replies, "well let's see if his happiness kills me or not."


	448. Chapter 448

They both shake their heads at Cyrus as Fitz says "Cyrus we will call you when we finish with Edison." He replies, okay bye." Because they are meeting in the Oval; both Liv and Fitz get dressed in professional attire. They go over their plan; Liv advises him to remain calm as they walk toward the Oval.

He promises not to lose his cool; but admits he doesn't want to beat around the bush either. As they enter the office; she agrees, and says "now that we know the basis of what's going on. We need to get him to confirm what we know, and give us the information that we don't know." He responds, "Okay, I am ready." She walks over to him and straightens his tie. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. They share a kiss that's interrupted by the knock on the door.

Fitz yells "come in!" The look on Edison's face changes when he sees Liv standing next to him. Clearly he'd come in with an approach he was now rethinking. She thinks to herself; maybe it was a good thing she was here. His once aggressive demeanor softens, as they exchange pleasantries. She notices that he calls her Liv; something he's never done before.

After a handshake between him and Fitz; Fitz says "thank you for coming Edison on such short notice. I needed to get a status on the vote for the immigration bill. What's holding it up?" Edison is trying to figure out why Liv is still in the room as they talk; but answers Fitz. "You're welcome Mr. President; we are having some issues voting wise, but I am optimistic because the numbers look good."

Fitz is getting annoyed; he's trying to maintain, but he is ready to get this over with, so he says "Edison how do the numbers look good? Two of the votes that should be automatic, have Hispanic wives, and they are naysayers on the vote? Tell me what's wrong Edison, so we can help."

He now gets why Liv is in the room; but he can't just spill the beans. He isn't sure of how to say it. They both see he's uncomfortable, and for the lack of patience Fitz says. "Edison the jig is up. We know about the blackmail. So please spare us the awkward looks and pauses." Liv feels his irritation with Edison, and the annoyance dripping from his remark to him. Ironically he looks to Liv, as if she's going to play savior, but gets no sympathy from her.

Edison now has a look of anger on his face mixed with confusion; he's mad he's in this situation, especially with Fitz being in position of power over him. He more so resents the fact that Liv is able to witness his remarks toward him, and seems to be on Fitz's side.

She sees him struggling with finding the right words, and feels it is about to go all wrong. But before it does; she needs answers. Answers that only Edison can give. So she takes the middle of the road; by saying, "Gentlemen this isn't the time to play the game of whose is bigger okay. We have an issue that we need to deal with, so let's do that so we can move on."

They both hear her and have to agree there are bigger fish to fry then their genuine dislike for one another. After she secures their commitment to relax, and cooperate, she tells Edison what she knows, and he confirms everything, and clears up any questions she has for him. In short he recalls very little about the night because he was drinking.

She finds out he was at a club talking to a female named Molly. He recalls her name because she texted him her number. He was at the club drinking and he remembers her asking him questions about women he's dated. As he talks Fitz is getting upset; what an idiot Fitz thinks to himself. That was a blatant set up. No woman asks you questions about women you've been with out of the blue. He checks back in to hear the rest of his story.

At the end of it Fitz is more convinced that Edison is clearly not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He wanted so badly to be one of the boys; he let his guard down, with people he shouldn't have trusted, and now he's in a hell of a predicament. Then to make matters worse; when he discovered he was being blackmailed he was too proud to ask for help merely because he feels he lost Liv to Fitz.

After sharing his story; the shame on Edison's face is apparent; Liv sees it in his eyes. He sees the disappointment and anger in hers, as she looks at him, unsure of what to say. She sees the anger on Fitz's face too; so she finds the words, and decides to speak.

But before she does Edison says, "I am sorry about this Liv; I obviously messed up, and I was trying to fix it." Liv hears his apology, but says "Edison I don't need your apology; what I need is to gather the necessary information to fix the mess you and your stupid pride has caused us.

Now we all are at risk of facing a horrid scandal because you can't hold your liquor, and even worse you can't negotiate with blackmailers either, and when you screwed that up, you still allowed your pride to take center stage, and refused to admit you were wrong out of embarrassment.

Newsflash, you don't negotiate with a blackmailers. There's a reason I am a fixer and you're not Edison! So next time please do us all a damn favor and know your role. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go forward this information to my team so we can put an end to this."

He asks "so what do I do from here?" She replies, "You call for a revote on Monday and start over. This time with no additions, by then I should have this wrapped up." He asks, "Are you sure that's wise?" She responds, "Why, do you have a more brilliant plan to share?"

He feels her rage and Fitz looks on with pride. In his head he's cheering her on. What a putz; he thinks, watching them. Seeing he has no reply; she looks at Fitz and says, "I'll see you upstairs babe" and she walks out shaking her head at Edison, leaving him alone with Fitz.

He knows they are together, but hearing her call him babe, but her now treating him with such disdain, and disgust hurts him. Fitz sees Edison looking dejected; but he has a hard time caring. So when the door closes behind her, Fitz says "Edison you can go."

He looks at Fitz and says "I really am sorry Fitz." Fitz replies, "that's evident Edison, but it changes nothing. When this is over you probably will be too. You're a liability." Edison knows he deserves his anger; but still doesn't appreciate his tone. "You're threatening my job right now, when I'm trying to be the bigger person here Fitz. Are you serious?" Fitz sits back in his chair as he says "Edison, are you on drugs or are you just fucking clueless?


	449. Chapter 449

Let us be clear genius; you threatened your own job when you decided to screw around with under aged girls." He says, "Fitz I didn't know they were under aged and you know that." Fitz says, "Do you think that matters Edison? If people see those; this administration will be the laughing stock of the country!" His words resonate with him as Edison says "Fitz I get that; but damn it, show me some respect here. I am in the wrong and I am facing it straight up!"

The raising of his voice aggravates Fitz; the side door opens, and secret service steps in as a result of the raised voices. However, Fitz doesn't break his focus on Edison. He sees Tom; but raises his hand telling them to stand down. Edison figures he will be amped up for show; now that they have an audience. So Fitz's next move confuses him.

Fitz sees Edison in thought; he knows he's trying to test him. He can't believe this guy. He knows his security staff won't like it, but he dismisses them and tells them to go back outside, he's fine. They show some resistance, but then relents and steps back outside.

The look on Edison's face changes when he realizes; Fitz isn't relying on security. He gets up out of his chair, and walks around his desk. He stands face to face with Edison as he stands up too. He looks at him squarely in his eyes and says, "Respect? You want me to show you respect; while your actions have shown blatant disrespect for this office, me, and Liv huh?" Edison can do nothing but hear him out; but he didn't mean what he said, he knows he didn't handle this correctly, and feels Fitz is twisting his words.

Fitz continues; "as far as I am concerned I am showing you great respect right now by controlling my anger, and not breaking your jaw, as I have envisioned doing, repeatedly in the time you've been sitting here." Edison responds, "Big talk from the man with secret service."

Fitz knows he's goading him; he hears Liv in his head saying it's not worth it. Despite him feeling like it would be worth it to knock him out. But he manages to restrain himself, as he says "make no mistake Edison in this case they'd be protecting you from me, and if you don't leave my office right now; I will prove it to you. It's your call."

Edison now feels like this has gone far enough, and seeing that going any further will only make his life worse. He steps back, and walks out. Fitz watches him leave and takes a moment to calm himself before going to the residence suite to see Liv. After taking a few minutes to cool down; he goes up to the suite to check in with her.

When he enters the living room she's hanging up the phone. She sees the look on his face, and knows he probably pushed things with Edison to the brink. She asks "what did you do babe?" With a smirk he says "why do you think I did something? I should be praised for what I didn't do." Knowing he's referencing not being physical with Edison, she says "you're right honey; I am sorry for assuming the worst of you. I know you behaved."

He sits down next to her on the couch as he removes his jacket, and pulls her into his arms. She giggles and he kisses her sweetly. Suddenly his annoyance with Edison is gone. The kiss helps both of them; she sits cuddled up to him for a moment.

The silence breaks when he asks "did you find out anything else?" She replies, "Yeah according to Quinn Rena had no clue about the blackmail, she doesn't talk to her mother at all. So it looks like my theory was right. She and Amber are a couple; they live together in Virginia, and Senator Watters, isn't a happy camper." Fitz asks, "Do you know the backlash she will get being a democrat who is homophobic?"

Liv says "yeah I thought about that; I also thought about the felony angle too." Fitz inquires; "What felony angle?" She replies, "Every time those pictures of Edison, and the girls are sent; it counts as a felony because the pictures include minors. Recipients are guilty even if they didn't know the pictures involved minors."

Fitz looks at her and says "I didn't know that; so what can we do with that information?" She replies, "That depends on her cooperation to be honest." He asks "what do you mean babe?" She says, "I want her Senate seat." He asks, "You want her to step down?"

She responds, "Yes I do. Because if we don't send a clear message that this White House is strong, and we mean business; the attacks will continue, and we won't be able to secure a second term appearing weak, when going after those who attack us. I don't like protecting Edison in this; but we have to for now. He's technically still one of us."

Liv sees the look in his eyes; it's one of concern. She knows he doesn't like this side of politics, and ordinarily she'd keep this part of the game quiet. But he's her husband; she can't keep it from him, they have a deal. No secrets.

She says to him "I know this is uncomfortable for you baby; but it has to be done. It's a necessary action; you know that right?" He understands what she's saying, and appreciates that she knows him so well. "Yes I get it Liv; I don't like it, but I get it. So what happens now?"

She responds, well as a result of Quinn touching base with Rena; she called her mother and she's spooked. So that is sure to shake some trees. Therefore, provided Edison does as he's told, and this information comes through, when the vote hits the floor on Monday, the bill will pass and the blackmail fiasco will be handled. I just need to hear from Harrison to confirm the rest of the plan is in order."

Fitz asks "what about Mumford and Rollins?" She replies, "They are already leaving with this term, so their seats will be vacant soon anyway." He looks at her as he says, "sometimes I forget how good you are at what you do." She smiles as she says "well don't thank me yet; things can still go awry depending on Senator Watters' response. I know I have leverage on her regardless, but I really don't want to use that unless absolutely necessary."

He responds, "I know; but if she knows someone else knows about the pictures, she's bound to make a mistake right?" Liv replies, "I hope so; I'm hoping her mistake will be one that doesn't involve the pictures at all. That way we get away clean. I have a good feeling about this; but nothing is guaranteed though."

He kisses her lips lightly as he says, "with you by my side; I will take my chances." She smiles as she says "thanks babe." He responds "you're welcome. Can we go see our kids now? I am ready for family time." She replies "me too; but we have to call Cyrus first."


	450. Chapter 450

He sighs almost forgetting; he pulls out his phone and calls Cyrus. They brief him on the meeting, and the new information. He's outdone by hearing the full story and the plan to fix it. He asks a bevy of questions that again confirm that Edison clearly opened the door for this to happen.

They discuss the options concerning replacing him, and Cyrus agrees it is something that is almost certainly a necessity. But timing is everything so they have to be patient. Liv agrees, so Fitz concedes to their response. He will leave the public relations wrangling of this issue to them. He also knows that selling the idea of replacing the Majority Leader to the Republican Party is going to be a doozy of a request, regardless of the scandal they prevented.

After the call they sit for a moment and decompress. "What a day huh babe?" She replies, "Yes it's been a a rough one for the last few hours. But at least we get to end it with our little people." He smiles at her as he says; "I agree; let's go change and have family time."

They share a kiss, change, and as they walk to the nursery he says, "I didn't tell you how proud I am of you. You handled yourself well today Liv." She smiles as she says "you just like that I was forceful with Edison." He responds, "Yeah that was my favorite for sure; but also you were just in your remarks. He needed to hear that from you."

She takes in his compliment and says "thanks baby; I honestly had no respect for him in that moment. His actions were deplorable, and I can't wait until this is over already." As they reach the nursery he says "agreed. Now let's spend time with our babies. No more work talk." She responds, "Okay" with a smile, as they enter the nursery for family time.

Ellie awakes to 3 sets of eyes staring at her with cute recognizable faces. "Morning mommy." She hears as she looks at her little ones sitting in her bed surrounding her. "Good morning babies." They all kiss her and she hugs them. "Are you all ready for breakfast?" They say "yes!" She sends them into the living room while she washes up and dresses.

She goes into the kitchen and starts breakfast, and as she sets the table, she sees the divorce paperwork sitting on the counter. She glances at it and reads the terms. She couldn't believe Jayson's initial terms, but she is glad that he reconsidered. Obviously his attorney explained she was being more than fair.

Understanding she asked for nothing from him, despite her being entitled to half of his pension, 401K, and his savings. Not to mention his insurance policy holdings. In addition to giving him half the equity in the house, and filing for shared parenting instead of full custody. She essentially let him off Scott free despite his infidelity. That's why she was so annoyed with his attempt to get a payday from her; as if that made any sense.

She appreciated Reese working hard for her to get him to see their way, she will have to send him a thank you gift. She makes a note in her cell phone to take care of that as soon as possible. Realizing the griddle is heated up she makes pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while the kids watch morning cartoons.

She loves watching Jaylen sit and watch television, and play with her brothers. But the problem is she's just as rough as they are now. She has got to get her some little girl friends to play with; it's taking Felicia and Faith too long to get big enough to play with her.

As the alarm beeps, her trance breaks, and she takes the bacon off the griddle and calls the kids to the table. Breakfast time is great; she listens to the boys talk about their week at school, and Jaylen eats and talks too. She is speaking very well for her age, and makes a note to look at preschools for her. It's almost time to leave the nanny behind.

Ellie enjoys her time with her babies; after breakfast, she gets them dressed and sends them outside in the back yard. She grabs her laptop, and sits on the deck, and watches them as they play. As she shops online, she looks at new hairstyles and makeup. It's been forever since she shopped for clothes, make-up or got her hair done.

After 45 minutes online and a grand later, she is smiling at the idea of her new purchases that will be arriving soon. She was glad to find a little something for Reese too; she thinks he will like the Dodger tickets she found online. It's the least she could do for his help during her divorce.

As she watches the kids play; she gets a call. It's her mother. "Good morning Mama." Her mother says "morning princess. How are you doing today?" She responds "I am good Mama. Thanks. What are you up to this morning?" She responds, "nothing much; I was wondering if you wanted to bring the kids over to get in the pool."

Ellie knows her mother is just trying to make sure she is okay since the divorce hearing on Thursday. She says, "Mama I am fine I promise; you don't have to worry about me." She responds, "I know Ellie. I seriously just want to spend more time with the grandkids. I am not snooping."

Ellie doesn't believe her, but since she's not doing anything anyway, she decides to give in. "Okay mama we will be over in a minute." Her mother smiles and says "okay Ellie see you soon." Ellie calls the kids in and dresses them in their bathing suits. When she goes to pack a bag for their change of clothes she realizes Jaeman's back pack is missing. She asks him about it, and he says it's in Jayson's car.

They don't need it now; but he will need it for school Monday. So she text's him and asks him to remember to drop it off over the weekend. He tells her he can drop it off today; she tells him to bring it by now if he has it before they leave.

A few minutes later they are getting in the car, and when she opens the garage he pulls up. He gets out of the car and brings her the bag, and speaks to the kids. He kisses and hugs them and helps them get buckled in the back seat. "The space is getting limited back there" he says. She replies, "Yeah they are growing. I've been thinking of getting a bigger car. So looks like I'll be doing that sooner than later."

He responds, "Yeah that's a good idea. Hey since we are talking; I wanted to know if you were available tomorrow afternoon around 1pm." She responds, "Yeah I could be; why do you ask?" She sees nervousness pass over his face; he clears his throat and asks "can we meet for coffee?" She gives him a look of confusion, and he says, "I'm sorry let me be clear; there's someone I want you to meet."


	451. Chapter 451

He sees her facial expression change from confusion to acceptance as she says "okay; who is it and why am I meeting this person?" He explains her name is Rachel and she's his girlfriend. Since she's going to be spending time with the kids; he wants them to have a sit down. She hears him, but she isn't sure how she feels right now. But she knows she's not angry; she figured the woman at the divorce hearing was someone special to him.

She responds, "that's fine Jayson; I can meet you at Arabica on Park and Fourth, if that's okay?" He replies, "Yeah that's fine." He's not sure of what she's thinking; he's not able to read her expression. But she says, "Okay well thanks for dropping off his bag; have a good day." He says goodbye to her and the kids and they both leave.

When she gets to her mother's house; she and the kids go inside. They are met with cheers and hugs as always, as her grandparents and parents sit outside by the pool, and the kids rush to get into the pool, as the adults watch them play.

She explains the oddity of the moment that just occurred with Jayson. Her mother asks, "How do you feel about it?" Ellie says, "Honestly, I don't know; I don't feel one way or the other. It doesn't bother me, I am just indifferent about it I guess."

Her father says, "Well I see he doesn't take long to move to the next huh?" Evelyn says, "Ron don't start; let's stay positive." Ellie says, "Mama he's right; Jayson clearly hit the ground running; which tells me that he's probably known her for quite a while." Barbara asks, "So how long do you think they've been together?" Ellie says, "Since she was at the divorce hearing; I am going to guess at least a month."

Ray says," Am I the only one who sees this as a good thing? I mean if he's moving forward with someone else; that means he's done bothering you Ellie, isn't that right?" Ellie agrees as she says," Yes Papaw that's right. I think it's a good thing; I guess I just didn't expect it 48hours after the divorce hearing." They all agree that the timing is what makes it awkward verses the act itself.

Barbara asks, "So are you going to meet them? She responds, "Yes because I want to meet her; so she and I can talk about my expectations concerning her interactions with our children. She and I need to be in agreement of how they are to be treated." Evelyn asks, "Do you trust his judgment as for picking someone that won't hurt them Ellie?"

She responds, "Yes mama I do. I know he loves our kids, and he'd never put them in danger. I just want to make sure she lays eyes on me, and I lay eyes on her, so we can hear each other out. This isn't about Jayson; it's about the kids." They agree it's important for her to meet the woman and get a feel for her. But again timing is everything.

Barbara asks, "Well did you need anyone to go with you honey?" She responds, "No nana; I will be fine. Just because I am going by myself; doesn't mean I am alone. I am taking God with me to guide me. He's all I need." They all smile at her and say Amen.

As they relax in the moment watching the kids play in the pool; they all love the fact that the boys continually play on the shallow end with Jaylen. They know she can't swim yet, and stay with her so they can play together. Ellie marvels at how they protect her and love on her despite the age gap and the fact that she's a girl. Their moment of enjoyment is broken by Zoe coming through the door.

"Hello people; what's shaking?" They all say hello as she removes her shades, looking happy and refreshed. "Hey sissy what's up? She says to Ellie." Ellie responds, "Hey girl; I am surprised you are up and out this early; we had fun last night." Zoe says, "I know I did drink quite a bit; but I woke up with no hangover, and feeling good. So I am going to hit the mall, since Drew is golfing with clients today."

Barbara asks, "So you girls really had fun Ellie?" She replies, "Yes Nana it really was fun; we danced and did karaoke, it was a blast. I am glad I went." Zoe says, "You seemed like you had a good time; I am glad sissy." Evelyn says, "Hey Ellie; why don't you go to the mall with Zoe. We will watch the kids." Ellie thinks for a minute and says "okay I could do that; let me just get them out the pool first."

She gets the kids out, showered, and changed, and they go watch television, as Zoe and Ellie hit the mall. The time in the car and shopping lets Ellie tell Zoe about her interaction with Jayson, and afterwards she feels even better about it. She still sees the timing as a bit early; but at the same time, maybe this is a sign that she needs to embrace the change too. Perhaps her chance for happiness is that much closer because he's moving on.

They spend their day at the mall, which is more than they both planned to do. But at the end of it; they both had new hair do's, manicures, pedicures, and waxing done, in addition to some new clothes. As they head back to their parent's house Ellie says, "Not a bad day at all sissy; thanks for the mall trip. I had fun with you today." Zoe responds, "Girl you're beyond welcome; thanks for the company."

It turns out to be what they both needed; Zoe updated her on her decision to move in with Drew, and her being in the process of selling her house. Ellie cheers her for her choice. She also tells her about the exciting project she's finishing and how excited she is about the upcoming reveal. Ellie loves hearing about her sister's successes, and can't wait to see her new exhibit. After trading updates on each other's lives; they end their car ride with singing Ellie's theme song "Conqueror" as they pull into the driveway.

They walk into the house still singing and their grandmother and mother smile at them. "Hello there; look at you two. You look very pretty" says their grandmother. They both say "thank you Nana." Their mother says, "I love your hair styles girls. Ellie I didn't notice your hair was so long. You're always wearing it up these days." Ellie responds, "I have decided to let it grow, and we both had a day of beauty. It was fun." Zoe responds, "I agree it was a blast."


	452. Chapter 452

Zoe notices them looking at her mother's tablet. "What are you two doing?" Evelyn says, "Liv sent us the finished copy of the PSA. She sent one to you two as well. Have you seen it?" Ellie and Zoe both say "no." Her mother says, "It's powerful; take a look" she says as she presses play. They watch it twice and the second time they make it through without crying. "Oh my goodness; it is powerful" says Zoe. Ellie nods as she says "very powerful."

Barbara says "I am so proud of all of you for doing your parts; you all look strong, like the fighters you are." Ellie says, "Come on Nana; you're going to make us cry again." They all laugh and dab their eyes. Zoe says "it was remarkable to be a part of something like this; to think it's going to be on television for millions of people to see is unreal." Ellie says "yeah I think so too; Liv is very brave for doing this and starring in it too. I hope people don't attack her for being so vulnerable like this."

Evelyn says, "They'd better not attack my baby; she's not doing anything wrong. She's calling attention to something that affects thousands of women across the globe. I think it's a sign of strength." Barbara says "we agree with you Lynnie; but you know everyone isn't going to see it that way. Some people may take offense to it. But I am sure she can handle herself, and we all know Fitz isn't going to let anyone come for her." The ladies are all in agreement; they know Fitz will protect her.

As they continue to revel in the afterglow of looking at the video; they decide to call her. They call her on speaker; as Fitz and Liv cuddle and kiss watching television her phone rings. Fitz says "don't answer it." She responds, "I have to it's my mother." He then listens to the ring tone, and lets her go.

She grabs the phone and answers it. "Hey mama; is everything okay?" They all reply "hey Livy." She laughs as she says "wow the whole gang is on the phone." They all laugh as her mother says, "Everything is fine Livy; we just saw the video and wanted to call you." She responds, "That's right I meant to call you and see if you liked it. What did you think?"

Her mother says "Livy we loved it. We all did." They all say "we really liked it Liv." In unison. Liv is very happy; she replies. "Good I am glad you liked it. I did too. I think it's strong and powerful." Barbara says "we agree; your father and Papaw love it too."

Just as she finishes her statement they hear his scooter; "Hey is that my Peanut on the line?" Liv grins as she says "yes Papaw it's me. How are you?" He smiles as he says "I am good Peanut; I sure enjoyed seeing that PSA you made. All of you look so beautiful; I am so proud of you." His words warm her heart ass she says "thank you Papaw."

Zoe, Ellie and Evelyn also say "thank you" to him. "He responds "you all are very welcome. I can't wait to see it on television. When will it air?" Liv replies, "It's going to be a few weeks before it airs; but as soon as it does I will let you all know. Thank you all for participating and giving me the courage to do it too. I really appreciate you all for baring your souls and telling your stories." They all say "you're welcome."

They carry on conversation for a bit longer; Ellie shares her latest Jayson encounter, and Liv just shakes her head. But also says "good riddance to him and good luck to you sissy; that's all I can say to that." Ellie agrees. Zoe talks to her about her project being done soon and her doing a reveal. Liv celebrates her accomplishments and tells her how proud she is of her success. It's a great family moment as Liv's dad joins the party and he speaks with Liv as well expressing his pride in her work on the PSA.

They also discuss some of the details of the upcoming Fourth of July bash; since everyone is present, and they work out some details. After covering all various topics Liv advises he has to get to bed; they have church in the morning. Since it's much later in DC than California; they let her go and they share goodbyes.

After the phone call time flies by, and Zoe's phone rings. She hits speaker as she says "hello." Drew says "hey baby; where are you?" She responds, "Hey babe; I am at my parent's house. Did you have a good day on the course?" He replies, "Yeah I did; thanks. Did you forget about dinner tonight babe?" She then says," Oh God baby; I'm sorry, yes I did. I am on my way home." He replies, "It's fine; can I do anything to get things started? I got everything on the list."

She smiles as she says. "You're a sweetie; thanks babe. Just start the pasta water for me, and I will be there shortly." He says, "Okay babe; tell everyone I said hi, and be safe coming home." She responds, "I will; love you." He replies, "Love you too."

When she hangs up she's beaming; her grandmother says, "Coming home huh?" Zoe says, "Yes Nana; I have officially moved in with Drew, and I am putting my house up for sale." Her mother says "that's great Zoe; I am happy for you." She responds, "Thanks mama."

Ellie asks "do you think he's going to propose soon?" Zoe says, "Honestly I don't know. But I hope so. I am ready to be his fiancé. I know he's the one." Ellie says, "I am so happy for you sissy, and I know that you two will be happy forever. You have that it factor." Zoe smiles as she hugs her sister and says "thanks sissy. I appreciate that."

After their embrace; Zoe says "well I'd better go. I am making dinner for Drew and one of his college buddies, and his wife." Barbara asks, "So this is your first dinner party huh?" Zoe pauses as she says "I guess it is. How exciting. I didn't realize it until now." Evelyn says, "Well have fun tonight Zoe, and be safe getting home okay?" She hugs her mother as she says "yes mam. Love you all." They reply "love you too."

After Zoe leaves Ellie decides to call it a night too; she and the kids head home. Luckily they've been fed; so Ellie can put them to bed after bath time. After putting them to bed; she climbs into bed herself after a glass of red wine, and a hot bubble bath. She wraps her hair up and gets in bed. Today was a good day; she thinks to herself. After saying her prayers; she goes to sleep.

As Liv climbs back into bed; Fitz is sleeping. How could he be sleep that fast she thinks, but he clearly is asleep? As she settles into the bed; she feels him pulling her backwards. She smiles as she says "I thought you were sleeping." He replies; "I am but you're supposed to sleep right here, under me." She responds, "Yes sir Mr. President."

He laughs as he kisses her neck and nestles up to her. "Is everything okay with the family?" She replies, "Yeah it's fine; they loved the PSA video." He responds, "That's good. I told you it's going to be fine honey." She responds, "Yeah you did. Thanks for encouraging me to do it babe. Especially the day you went with me. I really appreciate you being there for me." He says, "Always Livy; I will always be there for you. No matter what." She smiles at him and they share a kiss. She settles into his arms and they fall asleep together after trading I love you's.


	453. Chapter 453

Sunday morning arrives and everyone heads to church; services are wonderful as always, and everyone enjoys the singing as well as the message that's delivered. After service Liv and Fitz head back to the White House, and before Liv can get her clothes changed; her phone rings.

"Hey Harrison." He responds, "Hey Liv; I just wanted to let you know. We are good to go. Senator Watters has been put on notice." Liv asks "how did she take it?" He responds, "Not well at first; she even refused to comply initially. However, once she realized the likelihood of this working out in her favor; she was able to see the error of her ways. Nobody needs to have a Maury Povich moment."

Liv says "no kidding. So it's done. No more blackmail right?" He responds, "Correct we are golden, and she will be submitting her resignation." Liv smiles as she says "thank you Harrison, for handling this I really appreciate you." He replies, "You're welcome Liv; see you tomorrow." She replies, "see you tomorrow."

She turns to Fitz as he comes out of his closet; "Babe it's over. The blackmail has been stopped; so we will have a true bill and vote tomorrow on the immigration bill." He smiles at her as he asks "so we are completely in the clear?" She replies, "Yes we are. Watters is resigning soon. That way it won't be associated with the bill passing." He hugs her as he says "thanks again for saving the day Liv. How do I repay you?"

She grins at him as she says "I can think of a few ways, and they both involve you and me naked. As they begin to kiss they hear cooing through the baby monitor. It's the one sound that always manages to stop them in their tracks. He looks at her and she says "sorry babe; its feeding time." He smiles as he says "just remember to feed me later." She replies, "Absolutely sexy." After sharing a sweet kiss; she changes her clothes, and they head to the nursery for family time; before they go to lunch.

After service Ellie sends the kids home with her parents and grandparents. She goes home first though to change her clothes; this way she can go straight to her parent's house after the coffee shop. She puts on a pair of fitted crop pants, and an off the shoulder top, with some stack sandals, this outfit shows off her weight loss. She smiles at her reflection; she must admit she's looking good. She's also loving her hair and make-up; right now she's feeling fierce, super confident, and ready for her meeting with Jayson.

When she arrives at the coffee shop; she sees Jayson sitting down with a lady next to him. As she approaches the table she takes a breath, and they both stand up. She shakes the ladies hand and she introduces herself. They exchange pleasantries, and she notices Jayson staring at her, as if he's never seen her before.

The conversation is surprisingly relaxed between she and Rachel; but Jayson looks like he's about to throw up. Especially when Rachel advises they've been dating for about a month, and she's already met the kids on numerous occasions. Because this is what Ellie expected; she had no reaction to the information. She remains calm and pleasant, as she learns about his new lady.

She's a fourth grade school teacher, and has a son and a daughter in college; she's also about the same age as Jayson. So she's not looking to have any more children, and finds their children to be exceptional, something Ellie appreciates her saying. After she finishes giving her biography; Ellie tells her that her only requirement is that she understands she isn't to lay hands on either of their children, and she contacts her, or Jayson immediately if there is an issue.

Gleefully she agrees to her request, and Ellie feels that's all that's left to be said. She bids them a good day and leaves. However, as she makes it to her car; she hears her name being called. "Hey Ellie!" She turns to see Jayson coming up behind her. "Hey you forgot your sun glasses on the table."

She replies "thank you." Then turns to walk away. But he says "thanks for coming I appreciate it." She responds, "You're welcome." She sees that he wants to say more so she tries to give him a second, but he's just staring. So she says "is there something else Jayson?"

He replies, "You look really good Ellie." She wants to laugh in his face; but instead she just says, "Thanks Jayson. Don't leave your lady waiting at the table. It's rude." She says as she puts on her glasses, gets in the car and drives away.

As she pulls off; she turns up her radio, and sings her theme song on the way to her mother's house. As she drives, she mulls over the moment, and feels nothing except relief. She thinks about Rachel; she seems like a nice person, and seems to be very personable; she may be a good influence on the kids, by her being a school teacher.

Her mind then shifts to herself; she's proud of herself, she didn't get upset, or even nervous. In this moment she's glad she was able to do this, and that it's over. She's not focused on anything except moving forward.

After pulling into the driveway of her mother's house; her phone vibrates. It's Jayson. He says "I want you to know I didn't sleep with her while sleeping with you." She responds "it doesn't matter Jayson it is what it is. I am moving forward. I wish you well."

When he sees the response; he doesn't know what to say; clearly by her response and her demeanor today, she has nothing left to give him. Despite knowing that to be the case in advance; this confirms it for him, she's moved on.

Ellie spends the rest of the day with her family; she shares the details of her meeting with Rachel, and everyone applauds her demeanor and how she's handling it. However, her grandmother feels the need to check in with her later during the day when they are alone on the deck. "Hey Princess; I just want to make sure you're okay. This was a big moment today."

Ellie responds, "Yeah it was Nana; a few months ago I don't think I could've handled it as well. But after experiencing everything I have gone through I see everything clearly, so I don't have any reservations about how I got here or where I am going. I am standing still; as the sermon said today, and listening. I don't know what's ahead of me; but I know that God has me and my babies, and we will be just fine."


	454. Chapter 454

Barbara is proud of her grandbaby; she is standing tall and standing strong in her truth, and not wavering. She hugs her as she says "I am beyond proud of you Princess; you will look back on this moment one day, and be thankful you had it." She knows her grandmother is right; this is a turning point for her, and she will always remember it.

After eating lunch together, Fitz and Liv are sitting on the chaise lounge on the balcony relaxing and talking; it's a beautiful summer day. The sun is shining and there is a slight breeze in the air. While enjoying the weather; they are comparing their schedules for the next few weeks. They also discuss the annual Grant Gala coming up in the next 3 weeks, and the birthday bash the week after that on the fourth of July.

Liv remembers last year's gala; she was pregnant at the time, and of course there was Mellie and her antics. Fitz sees her in thought and touches her hand as he says "are you okay baby?" She responds "yes; I was just thinking about the Gala last year, and how different it will be this year."

He replies, yes it will be a bit different, especially without Mellie there, and of course this year I get to get you tipsy, and take advantage of you." She laughs as she says "of course that would be your plan; but I can't say that I disagree with it. I will be sure to pump extra milk for the babies, so we can put that plan into action."

They share a kiss and then finish planning their together time for the next few weeks; something that traditional couples don't have to do. But clearly they are not a traditional couple. Upon completion of their scheduling; she puts down her tablet, and so does he. He says "so are we done comparing schedules?" She says "yes I do believe we are; it's going to be challenging. But we know that going in, and I won't have a period, so we will be all good sexy."

He smiles as he says "thank God." She laughs as she says "am I that bad when I get one?" He responds, "I will be honest if you don't hit me." She laughs as she says "then don't tell me because I was about to hit you just for that comment." They laugh together, and they share a kiss that heats up quickly.

She realizes this is the first time they have been able to fit on this chaise together since they have been in the White house. She was too pregnant before and it was too cold out. The idea of taking him in this moment; outside high up on the balcony turns her on.

As they kiss; she slides her hand into his shorts; her move is a pleasant surprise. He loves her touch, it feels like heaven. The strength of her grip and the subtlety of how she massages and strokes him drives him crazy. He's so happy he chose lose fitting shorts to wear today. As her hand play escalates the moment for both of them; she climbs atop him straddling him. She grinds her hips against him, pushing their arousals even further.

They are kissing and moaning, as their hands roam each other's bodies. When he feels her tugging at his shorts he stops her; "baby lets go inside." She responds, "Why? No one can see us up here." He grins at her as he says "MMMM kinky on a Sunday huh?"

She replies "it's good to be a kink" as she kisses him deeply, and he adjusts his clothing to accommodate her. As she settles on top of him; he gets a nice surprise, she's ready to go and nothing is in their way.

She sees the look on his face when he realizes she has been commando all day. He grips her hips tightly, and pulls her down onto him. He enters her hard and fast, and she moans loudly as he also screams "Oh baby!" She has to agree; it's super good right from the start.

She's dripping wet and he's rock hard; they find rhythm right away, and it rocks both of them into submission. There's no struggle or battle to maintain; they both want and need the release, and want nature to take its course. As she rides him, she works her hips sensually and seductively, and allows his love sounds and licks on her neck and palming of her breasts to take her over the edge.

His hard thrusts from below are pushing her and pleasing her. She loves it, she craves it, and he knows how to work her. He begs for her climax; knowing his is on the edge, and her body responds to his request. She feels her clit twinge as he locks her thighs down and thrusts mightily; she grips his neck as she feels the force rush through her, and then an explosion occurs that causes them both to scream.

Afterwards, he lies back on the chaise with her on top of him they are kissing and holding each other, as he gets another idea for their next balcony tryst, but he knows for that it needs to be night time. She sees him in thought and kisses him to break his concentration.

He looks at her and he volunteers without her asking. "I was just thinking of our next time on the balcony." She responds, "Really? You're ready for the next time already huh?" He smiles as he says "I am ready for any time with you my love. Anytime and anywhere; you know that."

As she thinks about the places they have managed to christen since he's been in office; she can't deny him that, he is always ready to take her. She replies "yes I agree, you are always ready, and always fantastic baby. You always satisfy me." He kisses her as he says "and you do the same for me baby."

After the kiss she asks "so what do you want to do to me next time?" He replies, I don't want to ruin the surprise babe. But trust me you'll like it and it pertains to me taking you hard and fast like you like it." Her clit twinges at his words. She kisses him suddenly and he knows she's turned on. She wants him to take her from behind right now; but she knows it's too bright out. He sees it in her eyes; he says "let's go inside." She smiles as she gets up and they go inside. She rushes to the bathroom, and he follows her.

As she looks in the mirror; he sweeps her hair to the side and grabs her by the back of her neck; she leans over the counter and he settles behind her. In one fail swoop he takes her from behind and they watch each other as he enters her hard and fast; her eyes roll up in her head and he cocks his head back as he smacks her ass and thrusts harder and harder from the start. She moans his name and grips the counter as she bites her bottom lip.


	455. Chapter 455

As he speeds up she moans louder; she begs him to punish her lady parts with aggressive thrusts, and he obliges. The harder he hits it the wetter she gets and the dirtier her speech is; he loves it and it turns him on even more. She's never wanted him this badly and he's never loved hurting her so good, as he pounds her relentlessly and she begs him not to stop.

She's throwing her ass back at him, and he's handling her to a tee. She moans "Oh Yes Baby Get It. MMMMHMM!" He loves her encouragement; he wants all of it and wants to give her all of his without a drop being wasted.

He feels her walls clenching and her clit is throbbing; he knows she's about to blow and so is he. But he wants it to be simultaneous and mind blowing. So he picks up the pace and begins smacking her ass with one hand, and as she gets into the groove of the flow.

He runs his hand up the back of her neck, and pulls her hair as he thrusts harder than ever. His motion catches her off guard as she says "Holy Fuck!" He feels it too as he yells "MMMM Hell Yeah Cum On It Baby! Her eyes are wide open, and she's staring at him as he stares at her; they feels the passion, and aggression battling, as first her body relents, and his pulsations skyrocket, sending them both on a thrusting frenzy that pushes them both over the edge.

While orgasms ravage their bodies, and they drip in sweat; they are both slumped over the counter, and unable to move. As they begin to get some mobility back; they are moaning and groaning as they try to recover, and he kisses her back and her neck sweetly as to apologize for the punishment he laid on her. As their legs begin to work he steps back and lets her up.

She turns to face him and they kiss romantically as she hops up on the counter and wraps her legs around him. She smiles at him as she says "that was fucking amazing." He smiles at her as he brushes her hair out of her face and replies, "ditto beautiful lady." They kiss a while longer loving the afterglow of the moment.

"Come on let's shower; I promised you a movie, and popcorn, we have at least 2 hours before the little ones are calling for us again." She laughs in agreement, and he helps her off of the counter so they can shower and dress. After their shower; they dress and sit on the couch to watch a movie. But beforehand they put their dinner order in; it's hard to believe its already late afternoon and trending to the dinner time hour.

They select the Fast and the Furious; eat popcorn, and cuddle up to watch the movie. It's these times that they enjoy most, as they relax together, in each other's arms. Another beautiful Sunday together as they take in the break, and think of nothing but each other.

Monday morning comes quickly; as Liv and Fitz finish breakfast, they watch the news and of course as always the talking heads are predicting doom and gloom for the immigration bill. Liv turns off the television and Fitz says "babe I was watching that."

She replies "I know and you shouldn't be. It's all negative and you don't need that today. You have an early morning interview on Good Morning America to talk about the bill, and its importance. It's a Hail Mary attempt, but if it works it will put the Senate on notice to the American people."

He loves her passion; she's so convicted and convincing. He continues to stare at her as she says "after that interview; you have a meeting with one of the advisors from the Hispanic Coalition; you need to be upbeat and positive. So no worries about the vote. It's in the hands of the lawmakers and it's a clean bill; that's all we can ask for."

He continues to look at her as he says "thank you for being you babe." She replies "you're welcome. I just don't want you stressing honey; we can't control the vote. But at least we know we did everything right to get it to this point, and if it doesn't pass it's not a reflection of you. It's a reflection of the elected officials who claim to want equality, but are just using it as a tactic to get into Washington."

She sees him smiling at her and she asks "what are you smiling about?" He says "you're fire; its amazing Liv. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before." She says "I can't explain it; I guess I am a bit bothered by the fact that we say we are the land of opportunity and freedom, and we accept all who wish to come here, work hard, and prosper. But when they take us up on the offer; we try to ignore or silence them, and this bill will give people who deserve to be heard a voice. We are all Americans regardless of where we hail from, and if we are doing the right things, we deserve to be acknowledged, and treated right, not disregarded, and treated like second class citizens."

He takes her into his arms as he says "did the bill and my proposal inspire you this much?" She smiles as she says "yes it did. It was really good baby; I am so proud of you. I am just sad I didn't read it in full until now." He says "babe you've been busy; its fine. I am just glad you agreed with it and liked it so much. But your fire being lit from reading it once; renews my faith in why I proposed it in the first place."

She smiles as she says "good; that's what I want to hear from you this morning in your interview." He responds, "Yes mam madam first lady." They share a kiss and walk to the elevator together. They walk out together; him going to his interview in the Oval, and she going to OPA. She is sad she can't be with him; but they have some cases they need help on at the office, and besides that, she loves seeing him on television.

During the morning she spends most of her time getting caught up on existing cases, and brainstorming to come up with approaches to handle various situations. Her alarm goes off letting her know the interview is starting. She motors to her office to watch it, and surprisingly Harrison and Abby join her.

He looks great on the set of the show; well rested and absolutely hot. Abby says "look at your man." Liv grins with pride. Because it was a surprise visit; the interviewer lets him speak uninterrupted after asking. "What did you want to talk about this morning Mr. President?"

He answers him plainly "I am here to talk about making sure everyone is given the right to the pursuit of happiness." Matt Lauer says "and you believe the immigration reform you're trying to pass right now will do that?" He responds, "Yes I do Matt."

He replies, "Can you elaborate on that for me?" He responds, "Sure I can. We are the greatest country on the planet. I believe that, and we have a reputation of being the land of opportunity, and being an accepting people am I right?" Matt responds, "Yes we do."


	456. Chapter 456

Fitz says "so something like immigration reform should be one of great acceptance, but yet it's struggling and that pains me, as it should every American; not just those who this bill covers, but every American."

Matt asks, "So you see this as a cause for everyone to support correct? Not just Hispanics." Fitz says "yes because this isn't a Hispanic issue, or a white or black issue. This is an issue that affects everyone. It's time we show that we are not just talk. We mean what we say by passing this bill."

Matt responds, "What do you say to those that say you're only this passionate about this bill passing, because it is tied to your agenda to make a significant change in your first term in office, and that this is something that is garnered to win votes for the upcoming midterm elections?"

Fitz responds, "I am not going to say that this doesn't have political implications; because it does. But let me say this; how can we have one of the most iconic symbols of peace, as a welcoming sign to those who come into our country, but not uphold its inscription in process or policy, yet be called the land of the free and home of the brave? What is the point of us having such a beautifully and eloquently written poem as Emma Lazarus' that is inscribed on the Statue of Liberty; if we are not going to practice it. It begins with "give us your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free..."

He continues saying "Nowhere does it differentiate based on race, color, creed, or socio economic differences. If we are truly a nation that believes in this ideal; then passing this bill is what we need to do. Failure to do so is an indictment on our country, with regard to how we really feel about helping everyone, and giving everyone the tools to be successful, and receive their right to the pursuit of happiness."

Watching her husband on screen in this moment, she is beyond proud. As he finishes his response, Harrison says, "President drops the mic, and walks off stage left." Liv and Abby both laugh, as even Matt Lauer, the interviewer has to applaud his response. Abby says, "and that's why he's the President." Liv agrees; he's a phenomenal speaker, and the camera loves him.

The interview continues, but ends with Fitz giving a final thought at the end; where he challenges everyone on the senate floor today, to remember their heritage and where they hail from. He stresses that we all have immigrants in our families. He asks them to imagine how different their lives would be, if their immigrant relatives were all refused basic freedoms, and sent back to their native lands, for no reason other than because they were from another country. He reiterates the message that we don't and shouldn't pick and choose the immigrants we allow into this country; that's not the ideal this country was based on, and it should never become acceptable to think that way. We are America the beautiful, and we need to step up and show it, the way he knows we can.

When the interview is over; Liv has tears of joy in her eyes. She is over the moon about his appearance. Her phone rings; its Cyrus and he is giddier than a fat kid with a bowl of cookies and milk. "Our boy did it Liv; he absolutely slayed!" Liv replies, "Yes he did Cy; he was amazing I agree, and he left it all on camera. If the bill doesn't pass; it will not be because he didn't believe in it or he didn't try."

Cyrus says "I agree Liv; he's fighting the good fight. I am stoked to see what the voter turnout will be." Liv says "me too; keep me posted okay Cy?" He responds, "Absolutely, bye Liv." After they hang up she texts her man; "baby that was absolutely amazing; I have never been more proud to be your wife, lover, friend, and mother of your children, as I am today in this moment. I love you so much!" He receives her text; his pocket vibrates, as the camera crew packs up, and he's had a fun off topic conversation with Matt as they shake hands before he leaves. He checks his phone, and reads her text; he smiles from start to finish. He responds "thank you baby; I must admit I am pretty proud too. I gave it my all, and I hope it was enough."

She responds, "You did give it your all, and it showed honey; that was all you, your heart showed through, and if the bill doesn't pass you have nothing to hang your head about. The midterm elections will hold them accountable, if the Senate doesn't do their jobs, and do the right thing."

He agrees with her and replies "yes I know; all we can do is wait now." She responds, "Yes, but wait with a smile baby; no worries, no stressing. It's in God's hands." He responds with a smile, as he says, "amen. I will see you later babe; I have to head to my first meeting of the morning. I love you."

She replies, "I love you too." As he puts his phone away; there's a knock on the door. He opens it since he's on his way out, and it's Cyrus. He's grinning, so he knows he must be pleased with the interview. Additionally, his phone is blowing up with text messages from other family, colleagues,and friends congratulating him on his speech, and the interview as a whole.

When she comes out of her haze of pride, and supportive texting to her husband; she sees Abby, and Harrison waiting for her to mentally return to OPA. She snaps out of her haze and says "sorry I had to talk to him." Harrison responds, "No apologies necessary; he deserves a high five, and then some for that speech." Abby replies, "agreed that was amazing Liv; you should be proud." Liv beams as she says "I am incredibly proud of him; he is amazing."

After boasting about her man, and being even more in love with him; she fights off the urge to go home to show him how proud she is of him, and they get back to work. They finish up the file on Senator Watters, and mark the case as pending; until she resigns, in the next 30 days, it's not closed. Just in case she tries to back out of the deal, she will be ready to play the cards she has. Nonetheless, she tackles her new cases with pride, and new found energy; she can't wait to get home to her love.

The day starts well for Ellie; she gets up early, does her work out, and eats a healthy breakfast. She has great energy this morning, and feels happier than she's been in a long time. She just can't stop smiling, and she has a song in her heart that she can't stop singing. What is love has been in her head all morning; so it's been her mantra for the day, as she thinks of him with a smile. She hasn't thought of him in a while; but whenever she does, all she can do is smile. She arrives at work and it's her first day back sense her vacation last week. She speaks to some coworkers, and they catch her up on the office gossip.


	457. Chapter 457

She hears they have hired a new VP of operations, for the studio sound and design center the company built near her house. She also put in for a transfer to that center; that will put her closer to home. Something she wants desperately, since the boys are playing little league this summer and she wants to be able to make it to their games.

After making her way to her office she changes into her heels and checks her hair; everyone was raving about her new look, and she is even more into it herself. Could her growing her hair out be this big of a game changer with her appearance? She asks herself mentally. Regardless of the reason she's gaining so much attention; she will take it. It's a great boost to her self-esteem.

After giving herself the once over in the mirror and touching up her make-up she has a seat at her desk, and her phone rings. She answers seeing it's her boss Robyn. "Good morning Robyn; are you checking on me?" She hears a laugh as she says "not at all Ellie; welcome back. Did you have a great vacation?" She responds, "Yes I did thank you; I am just catching up on my emails, and hope to be out of email jail soon."

They share a laugh as she says, "Well I can save you some time with a few of them. I have great news." She perks up as she asks, "Really what?" Robyn says, "Our team is moving into the new audio sound and design center." Ellie grins brightly as she says, "Wow that's great Robyn; I was hoping we'd get selected to move. When do we start over there?"

She replies, "Yeah me too; I am beyond excited myself. We should be moving in the next two weeks. They are finishing the offices now; so start purging your non essentials." Ellie smiles as she looks around her office; she keeps everything. But at least it's organized. She replies, "Hey I am an organized hoarder."

They both laugh as she says, "That's true. But anyway I am also glad I caught you. The new Vice President of Operations is here this week. I am taking him around to meet the people he didn't meet last week. So we will be by your office in the next half hour okay?" She replies, "Oh okay I will be here. See you then."

Their call ends, and Ellie settles into her work; after filling out some paperwork for a few minutes there's a knock on her door. She says "come in." The door opens and it's her secretary Rose; "special delivery Mrs. Pollard." She comes in carrying a bouquet of roses. Ellie is in shock; she has no idea who the flowers could be from.

She asks "is there a card?" She replies, "Yes there is." She passes her the card, and sees it's from Reese. The card says, "Thanks for the tickets; I'd love it if you'd join me. Here's your ticket, and something to remember me by." She is in awe; she never thought he'd take her thankful gesture as anything romantic. But clearly he has the wrong idea.

After reading the card she says, "Thanks Rose, can you put those by the window for me?" Rose moves them for her and she takes a breath, as she puts the ticket and card in her desk, and there is another knock on her door.

Rose opens it before she can say come in; since she is on her way out. She clears her head; knowing she's about to meet the new Vice President of her division. In walks her boss Robyn, she smiles at her as she stands up, and right behind her is a very familiar smile, she's longed to see again.

"Good morning again Ellie; I have with me our new VP Marcus Dalton." She walks over to greet them both; she knows they have to remain professional. So she says "hello Mr. Dalton; it's great to meet you." He smiles as he says "same here Mrs. Pollard."

Robyn replies, "Don't be so formal on my account; I know you two go way back. However, I will leave you to talk and catch up. I have a conference call to be on in a few minutes. "They both say goodbye to her and she closes the door on her way out. Their eyes lock on each other as he asks "how are you doing?" She replies, "I am doing well, and you?" He replies, "I agree; you're looking beautiful as always."

She responds with a smile as she says "thank you; you look really good too Marc. I never thought I'd see the day; that you'd trade in your jeans for a Brooks Brothers suit." He laughs as he says "well; I had to grow up sometime." She nods in approval of his statement, as she leans back on her desk, as she says "well you've certainly done a good job of growing up; you're filling out those grown man clothes quite well."

By leaning back onto the desk a bit as they stand; her skirt hikes up a little, exposing some of her thigh. She sees his eyes fall to the floor, and back up at her eyes. He knows she caught him; but he doesn't seem to care. They stare at each other intensely. She feels a twinge in her gut that only him looking at her elicits. He can still trigger a reaction in her just by looking at her.

He breaks the stare by perusing the room visually. He sees the flowers on the desk by the window; he then looks at her hands, and then back at her face. He steps closer to her as he asks "where's your ring El?"

She doesn't hesitate or look away; she says "at home in my jewelry box. I haven't worn it since Jayson moved out almost two months ago." He wants to smile or maybe do a back flip; but manages to control his excitement to a degree.

He nods as he says "really? I'm sorry to hear that." She replies, "No you're not, and honestly neither am I. It is what it is." He smiles at her reply; her answer lets him off the hook. As he steps closer she feels the heat rise in the room; she shifts her body and stands up straight as he now invades her space. "Are you seeing anybody?"

She responds, "No; why do you know someone that may be interested?" He grins at her as he says "yeah I actually do; he wants to know if your free for dinner tonight." She says, "Yeah I think I could swing that; you can pick me up around 8:00pm. I can text you my address."

He says "okay, I will see you then." But he doesn't back away; instead she feels him slip his hands around her waist. She says, "Marcus we are at work." He replies, "The door is closed, and I have waited too long for this; we both have."

His words free her from her apprehension as she allows him to kiss her; his lips touching hers, sends her on a high she hasn't felt with anyone else. It's a perfect, sensual, sweet, romantic, and passionate kiss that leaves them both smiling and licking their lips afterwards.


	458. Chapter 458

After the kiss, and staring deep into his beautiful grey eyes; the tug in her lower region, is one that is all too familiar, and being in her office is the only thing keeping this situation civilized. They both realize the intensity of the moment, and he steps back a bit as he says, "I will let you get on with your day, and I will see you tonight right?"

She replies, yes, I'll be ready." As he backs away; he grabs the door from behind him, as he says, "And El," she says, "Yeah; tell the flower sender he has competition." She gives him a look of surprise as he winks at her and walks out.

She shakes her head as she takes a breath to keep from screaming with excitement. Her knees are beginning to knock, so she sits down before she falls down. As she takes a seat she can't stop smiling; she wants to pinch herself to see if she's dreaming. But she knows it's real; she touches her lips and the loss of her lip gloss confirms, the moment was real.

After reveling in the moment she manages to calm down, and pull herself together. She finishes her paperwork for the morning, and then heads to her therapy appointment. She's never been so glad that she decided to continue therapy. She arrives at her appointment and shares her feelings about her experience with Jayson, Reese's flowers, and of course Marcus trying to reenter her life.

After her session she feels less stressed and more in control; she gets encouragement from her session for how she handled Jayson, as well as how she intends to deal with Reese, and possibly pursue something special with Marcus. She feels like she is on the right track; her mind is clear and she feels like she has solid direction.

She decides to swing by the mall on her way home; she wants to get something special for her date with Marcus. But on the way to the mall she gets a call from Reese. She answers. "Hello Reese; I was just about to call you." He replies "hello yourself; I am glad I was on your mind, you've certainly been on mine." She responds, "Reese that's sweet of you to say; but I think I may have given you the wrong impression by sending you those tickets. I didn't mean anything romantic by the gift."

She hears a pause in the phone; she feels terrible, but she has to be honest with him. He responds, "Oh okay; my apologies for misreading you. I guess it was wishful thinking." She responds, "You're a great guy Reese; I am very flattered that you'd consider me romantically, and I hope you find someone to take with you to the game. I will send you back your extra ticket okay?"

He is totally embarrassed and needs to find a way to end this call without things getting worse; so he says "it's no big deal Ellie, I took a shot. Just send it back when you get a chance. You have a good day though okay. I have a meeting to get to."

She hears the embarrassment in his voice, and wants to end the call too. So she replies, "You do the same." The call ends soon enough for the both of them. As she pulls into her parking space; she takes a breath and hits Victoria Secret with a renewed smile, as she licks her lips once again, and thinks of Marcus. She recalls his words; they've waited way too long for this moment. She couldn't agree more; it's their turn to see what happens, and she refuses to let this chance go. She's going for it; he's the love of her life period. She then calls the office, and tells Rose to send the ticket back to Reese; with that task being completed, she hangs up, checks her lip gloss, and heads into the mall, with a smile.

While Ellie spends her lunch time shopping for her date; Zoe's day starts with her at work. She's in her office putting the finishing touches on the write up for the exhibit. She has to admit she is very happy with the finished product. Everything looks great, and she can't wait for the reveal in a few weeks. After rereading the write up, and making corrections for spelling and punctuation she submits the final copy for review to the editors.

As she takes a moment to reflect she falls into thought, as she looks at the picture of she and Drew on her desk. She smiles at the photo; she recalls last night with a smile. Dinner was fun and entertaining. They had a great time hanging out with his friend Joe and his wife Karen. Although dinner was great; the conversation they had afterwards about getting engaged, and their relationship progressing was perfect. She loves how he always knows what she needs and gives it to her without question.

He is truly a blessing; she feels the love he has for her in everything he does for her. She smiles as she remembers them cooking together last night, it was extremely romantic. She recalls the moments of them making out while the pasta boiled, and the handprint in flower on her ass when she went to change clothes.

She giggles to herself recalling how the wonderful evening turned into the outstanding love making session afterwards, which continued this morning, making her gladly, and unapologetically late for work. Their special moment this morning reconfirms her belief that moving in with him was the right decision, and she only wishes she'd done it sooner.

As Drew stands in line at the coffee shop across from Zoe's job; he wants to apologize for making her late this morning, so he's surprising her with her favorite Carmel Frappuccino. As he waits in line, he thinks of the call he just had from his Jeweler. The ring is almost ready, and he is dying with excitement to get that much closer to spending the rest of his life with his love.

His thoughts are broken by two gentlemen who are standing in front of him talking. They are wearing badges that show they work for LA Chronicle like Zoe. One of them mentions her by name; it peaks his interest, as both of the men carry on a conversation. They both speak of how attractive she is, and how they'd love the opportunity to date her if possible.

One gentlemen advises, he tried to talk to her; but she quickly, and politely let him know she is taken. The other man asks "did you not notice the photos of her, and her boyfriend on her desk?" He responded, "Hey you never know until you try man. I tried, but failed miserably, however, looking at her; I had to at least try. She's bad!" The other gentlemen had to agree, and follows with; "her dude better make a move quick; you wife women like her, you don't date them for too long." Both men agree, as they place their orders, and then Drew steps up to place his order too.


	459. Chapter 459

As Drew waits for his order; the two men's conversation gets him thinking. He agrees with everything they said; you don't date women like her long term, you marry them, and that's why his plan of proposing to Zoe much sooner than she thinks is exactly what he's going to do. He wants to take her off the market; he's ready for every man that looks at her to see his ring on her finger letting them know she's taken and very well taken care of.

As he crosses the street he enters her building, and makes his way to her floor, and her office. Since the walls are clear acrylic, she sees him coming toward her. She is smiling as big as the sun as he enters her office. With great surprise and excitement in her voice, she says, "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" He smiles at her as she greets him with open arms." He replies, "Hello beautiful. I know I made you late this morning; so this is an I'm sorry beverage." She smiles at him, and giggles as she accepts it, and they share a hug, and a sweet kiss.

After the kiss; he's still holding her, and she reminds him that people can see them. He loosens his grip on her as he responds, "You're so lucky right now that these walls have eyes." The fire in his eyes, and sensual nature of his words makes her feel flirty and playful, so she responds, "Really, and why is that?" Loving that he's peaked her curiosity; he whispers to her, "because you'd be spread eagle on your desk right now, as I feast on you, and ravage your body endlessly, until you begged me to stop." Her heat index rises as she smiles at him, and she begins to blush. He smiles at her knowing he has her aroused.

"MMMM you'd like that wouldn't you?" She grins as she hits him playfully and says "you are so not right for that comment. However, you're words have me aching internally at the thought of feeling you inside me right now!" Her response causes him to clear his throat, letting her know she has him going too.

She sees his eyes darken as he says "can you leave early?" She replies, "Not today babe; I wish I could. I am waiting for the editor to return my copy of the final write up. That could take all day. So I have to stick around in case I need to make changes. The final copy has to be completed by tomorrow."

She sees the disappointment in his eyes; she says "baby please don't look at me like that." He steps toward her as he asks "what time do you go to lunch?" She replies, "at 1:00 why?" He responds, take a long lunch and meet me at the Wilshire." She smiles deviously as she clarifies "the Wilshire hotel down the street?" he nods yes as he bites his bottom lip. She smiles sinfully as she says "okay what room?"

He responds, "I will text it to you." She is beyond turned on right now as she says "damn I can't wait." He pulls her close regardless of those that can see them; they are pelvis to pelvis as he says "neither can I." Her reaction to him pressing against her is just what he wanted to see.

Her eyes flutter and she grips his arm to catch herself. He loves that she lusts for him as much as he lusts for her, with no apologies. They share a kiss; that leaves nothing to the imagination, and stops just before the walls steam up.

He smiles at her when it breaks; he sees how turned on she is, and says "I will see you soon sexy. Have a good day." She replies, "You too baby. I love you." He responds "love you too." As he walks out Zoe leans against her desk to keep from falling down, and gets her bearings. She thinks to herself damn him for being so seductive. She doesn't know what has gotten into him; but she's beyond happy it's leading him to literally wanting to get into her as much as possible.

After getting herself together; time ticks away, and she sees it's late morning, as she drinks her Frappuccino, it works to cool her off a bit. While she works to pass the time; thinking of her upcoming appointment, her secretary comes in to chat for a moment. She enters as Zoe sits back in her chair. She says, "I see you had a visitor this morning." Zoe responds, "Yes I did. He bought me a cold beverage." She says, yeah after the kiss he gave you; you need it."

They both laugh as Zoe says "Angela I know you didn't come in here to tease me about Drew. So what's up?" She replies, "Your right; I wanted to remind you to call your real estate agent back. There was an offer on your house."

She responds, "Thanks I saw the sticky note; I will give her a call now. Oh and I will be taking a long lunch so call my cell if it's an emergency." She replies, "Dually noted boss lady; tell Drew I said hello." They laugh as she leaves out of the office, and Zoe calls to talk to her real estate agent. She gets good news from her; the offer is a great one, and she accepts it.

She finishes her work for the morning and the 1:00 hour is near; she checks her cell and there's a message from Drew. She smiles and prepares to go out for lunch. As she walks past Angela's desk, she grins, and Angela nods at her as she says "go get it girl." They laugh as she leaves for her afternoon romp with great excitement.

She arrives at the hotel, and gets the key from the front desk as he advised. She goes to the room, it's a gorgeous suite. There's mood lighting, and she walks into the living area. He's sitting at the desk and she walks over to him. He attempts to stand up but she says "you don't need to stand."

He smiles as he says "so you've come prepared." She replies "absolutely," as she climbs onto the desk and spreads her legs, with no undies on, and still wearing her heels. He stands up anyway, leans over her and kisses her deeply. The kiss is intoxicating and mind numbing. He pulls away sensually and masterfully, as he rubs her below surveying her wetness, and then licks his fingers, like they are covered in chocolate.

She grins sinfully, as he slides down her body, and sits down in the high back leather chair; he grips her thighs and pulls her forward, as he follows through with his promise from this morning. As she's spread eagle for him and he diligently pleases her; the passion is unreal, as she slips in and out of orgasmic hazes one after the other, right before he pounds her into oblivion, to her delight.

She knows it's not a dream because it's never felt this good in any dream she's ever had. He has her feeling things she never knew were possible, and she never wants it to end.

The day flies by without breaks and when Liv looks up its quitting time. She leaves her office excited to get home; the vote results will be out soon and she wants to be with him when they are read. When she makes it home; she walks into the conference room, she sees everyone gathered.


	460. Chapter 460

Fitz sees her come in and reaches out for her; she stands by his side as Sally and Daniel Douglas stand across from them. She and Fitz hold hands and as the vote is read she can't recall hearing anything sweeter. The legislation passes, and by a greater margin than predicted. She is so incredibly happy for her husband and proud of her country. They listened to their commander and chief and did the right thing; that rarely happens. So when it does it should be celebrated.

The cheering is heard all around the White House; everyone is happy. Champagne is popped and everyone hugs and shakes hands. Fitz however, lays a kiss on Liv that makes everyone in the room clear their throat. When it breaks he still holds her and they hug each other. "I am so happy for you baby."

She says to him and he says "thank you for believing in me and inspiring me baby." She replies, "You're welcome honey. But this was all you. I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too." They kiss sweetly and then he gives a brief speech; they applaud him and admittedly it feels good.

After talking with his staff; he prepares to address the public; he gives a speech to congratulate the senate for passing the bill, and he advises everyone, this is just the beginning. The opportunities are there; we just have to take advantage of them, and he encourages and celebrates who this bill will widely uplift and assist in succeeding in life.

The speech receives great comments even from his adversaries in government and the media; it was a proud moment for the country. Proof that bipartisan government does in fact work and can work, if people focus on doing what's right for everyone and not just for some.

After coming off of that high, Fitz cannot stop smiling; while he was speaking Liv got calls from all of their family and friends. They all wanted him to know how proud they were of him, and congratulated both of them on the success. Her grandfather was beaming with pride through the phone. Liv could hear him smiling; it was great. Her father, mother and grandmother were the same way.

As they walk toward the Oval he checks his text messages from his family and also calls his Aunt Hellen. Liv sits with him as they talk for a while, and he also talks to Uncle Lawrence, and Aunt Lydia as well as Jamie. He loves hearing all the congratulatory messages, and love coming from every direction. When he's done talking to everyone; he sits back on the couch, and Liv stands up thinking they are going to head up stairs. But he has other plans.

He takes her hand and pulls her down onto him; she finds herself straddling him as he kisses her. She kisses him and before she can react she feels him unzipping her skirt. She stops him, and says, "Baby no; no more Oval sex." He replies, "Come on baby; just go with it. I am feeling amazing right now. Don't be a buzz kill." She laughs at him as he kisses on her neck, and she gives in. But she says "come on; let's go by the window, the camera can't see us there."

She takes his hand and leads him behind the desk; she removes her heels and he removes his jacket, as he pushes her against the window, and shimmies up her skirt. He slips his hand into her panties, and she gasps as he manually stimulates her. His hand play is so efficient that it isn't long before she is dancing on the edge of release, and then swimming in a pool of pleasure.

Upon her falling into the moment of release; he drops to his knees and tastes her. He literally licks her into submission with some sucking in between; his skills are so profound, she is gripping the curtains and biting her tongue trying not to scream. But she is losing the battle of being quiet. He is coming after her climax and refuses to relent; she puts her legs on his shoulders as he delves deeper and deeper into her, forcing her arousal ceiling to shatter as her back arches, and she moans his name.

Feeling her body quiver; he smiles as she continues to rake her fingers through his curls, and he cleans her up. As he puts her feet back on the ground and ensures she's stable enough to hold her weight. He stands up and as soon as he's lip level; she grabs him and kisses him deeply.

She pushes him down into his chair, which takes him by surprise. But he quickly and happily unbuckles his pants, as he frees himself, and she climbs atop him in his chair. She quickly mounts him, and begins her hip swiveling assault with no mercy. She's riding him like a bucking bronco that refuses to be tamed, and they both are enjoying every thrust of her hips.

He's gripping her waist and moaning, trying to remain quiet, but it's not an option. He can't control his moans and neither can she; she's moaning his name and he's moaning hers. It feels so good; too good to stop or be silent. She's gripping his hair from behind as he kisses her neck; she sees his ears are red as fire and she licks them increasing his fire for her.

In honor of the momentous occasion; she whispers in his ear "maldita ive dido sonando con esta Buena polla todo el bebe dias." He grins lustfully, as he replies, "MMM es todo cum tuya carino en este bebe polla, cum para mi." His verbal encouragement pushes her to the limit, and like clockwork; they both race to the edge and fall over together, moaning and screaming, then kissing to muffle the sound.

Once they finish he hugs her tight, and she kisses him sweetly. She says "damn that was hot." He replies, "Yes baby as always. Thank you for giving in." She smiles as she says "you're welcome."

They revel in the moment for a few minutes, and then both go to the Oval office bathroom to straighten up. When they finish they come out of the bathroom together, and they run into Cyrus. The look on Cyrus' face is priceless. Liv shakes him from his awkward stare as she says "smile Cy it's a good day." He uncomfortably says, "uhm yeah it is.

Uhm sir you have a briefing to get to." He responds, "Okay Cy. I am ready. Babe I will see you upstairs in a few." She responds, "Okay baby. Love you," They share a sweet quick kiss; and she heads to the residence sweet.

Cyrus is struggling with the knowledge of Liv and Fitz always going at it; Fitz can see him mulling over how to address it. He considers letting him off the hook; but decides it's much more fun to watch him spin his wheels. Finally Cyrus asks, "Do you two really have to act like teenagers home alone?" Fitz laughs as he puts a mint in his mouth and says, "Actually yeah we do Cy. In case you haven't noticed we are kind of into each other."

Cyrus wasn't expecting his answer; but finds himself laughing anyway. He knows it's a lost cause; Fitz has never been able to hide his love for Liv, and now that they're married it's even more obvious. So he leaves that topic alone as they go into their evening briefing.


	461. Chapter 461

Liv goes into the living suite and runs a bath; she smiles as she sees the red marks on her neck, and her ass. She shakes her head as she thinks to herself how passionate they are and how carried away they get sometimes. She's still nursing some soreness from yesterday's session, and here she is again with the hurt so good walk.

As she sits in the tub she relaxes, and soaks her bottom. The warm water and jets feel amazing and provide great relief, she slips down closing her eyes, and taking in the moment of quiet while she can. It will be family time and then dinner time soon; all in a day's work for her.

As Ellie heads to the studio she is in a great mood; she meets with three artists and handles all of their sessions. They all get done on time, no overlaps. She's excited about being able to get home early. As she heads to her car her phone buzzes.

She sees a text from Marcus; "hey sexy, just reminding you to be ready by 7:15, we have 8pm reservations at La Petite." She smiles with glee; he remembers her love of French food, and she knows that the environment of that restaurant is quite grown and sexy. She responds, "I can't wait to see you. I'll be ready handsome." He sends her a smiley face and she sends one back to him too.

She heads home, roller sets her hair, and tightens up her landscaping. Everything has to be perfect; just in case her date turns into an all-nighter. Normally, it wouldn't be the case; but this is different, it's Marcus, so anything is possible, she just has to hear what he has to say first. She's going to go with the flow and see what happens.

She pulls out several dress choices before deciding on a fitted black shiny material dress with a plunging neckline, she's never worn. She finds herself getting excited as the hour nears. She slips on her sexy undies she bought and takes a gander in the mirror. She's impressed, but not sure if it says what she wants it to.

She gets an idea; she calls Zoe to brief her on her plans for the evening and get her opinion on the dress. Zoe sits at her desk trying to remove the smile off of her face; that is stemming from her early afternoon play time with Drew. However, she hasn't been able to get any work done this afternoon, and if she didn't have to wait for the Editor's notes on the write up, she'd be home already finishing their earlier session. Good Lord what that man does to her should be a crime, she thinks as she recalls their hot moment.

Her phone ringing shakes her from her daydream, it's a welcomed distraction, since working seems to not be a factor right now. As she looks at her phone she sees it's her sister's name. She answers "hey sissy." She replies "hello. How are you?" She responds, "I am really good. Trying to stay focused; my mind is a bit sex driven today." Ellie laughs as she says "I know the feeling. There must be something in the air, because I have been there all day since I saw Marcus."

Zoe's ears perk up as she says "excuse me?" Ellie knew that would get her attention. She briefs her on their meeting earlier, and she is beyond excited about their plans for the evening, and their kissing moment. "Oh Ellie that's great hon. I hope it goes well for you two tonight."

She replies, "Me too; I need a good night, it's been a minute." Zoe says "I understand; you deserve it." She says "thanks sissy. Can I send you a pic so you can tell me how I look?" She replies "sure go ahead." She takes a picture front and back standing in front of her full length mirror, and sends it to Zoe.

When the picture pops up Zoe says "damn sissy! You mean business huh?" Ellie gets a little freaked out as she asks "is it too much? Do I look desperate?" Zoe says "no you look hot as hell, in a good way." She responds, "Thanks sissy; I appreciate your opinion."

She responds "you're welcome." While they are talking; the editor's notes pop up in Zoe's email, and she gets excited. She squeals she is so happy; Ellie asks, "What's got you squealing?" She responds, "Sorry sissy, I have been waiting for these editor notes all day. It's the only reason I am still at work." Ellie laughs as she says "awe, I know the feeling. You're anxious to get to Drew huh?"

She says, "Girl yes; we had an encounter earlier today at the hotel for lunch, and I'm feigning for more." Ellie says "well damn girl; don't let me stop you. I will let you go so you can get home." She responds, "Are you sure you don't need to talk a little more?" She giggles as she says, "Yes sissy I am sure; I just needed your opinion on my dress. Get off the phone so you can get your work done. I am sure Drew is waiting for you."

She laughs as she says "girl yes he's texted me several times; I'd better go. Have fun on your date; love you." She replies "thanks hon; love you too." Ellie hangs up happy that she got approval on her outfit; that calms her nerves a bit.

She looks at the clock and its 7:05pm; her phone rings. He's a bit early. She goes to the door and he is standing on the landing dressed to impress, in a very nice black suit with a pop of light blue, her favorite color. When he looks at her he steps back for a moment and says "damn." She smiles as she asks "do you like it?"

He responds, "Uhm wow. You look amazing El." She grins as he takes her hand, she steps down onto the landing, as she says "thank you Marc you look very handsome." He smiles at her as he says thank you. As they get into the car he can't help but notice her legs; she catches him staring as he closes her car door. She giggles at him, and he has to laugh at himself.

They arrive at the restaurant and have a great dinner along with great and in depth conversation. He explains his reasons for moving to LA and why he's still single after being divorced almost a year. She talks to him about being recently divorced and her plans for herself and her children; she expresses her feelings about being a single mother, and being ready for the challenge, but also balancing that responsibility with her career.

After listening to her; he asks, "what about love?" She smiles at him as she asks, "What about it?" He replies, "Do you still believe in it?" She responds, "Yes I do. Why, do you?" He says "yes I do too, and I am hoping that you and I can explore that together." She is a little surprised by his reply; he has certainly become more upfront. However, she likes that he's being open and honest with her. But she wants to be clear on what he's saying.


	462. Chapter 462

She says, "So tell me what you're expecting from us Marcus." He responds, "I am going to say this plainly only because I don't want to mince words; but I am not trying to scare you okay." She nods as she says "okay." He takes her hand as he says "my intentions are not to date you El, they are to marry you." He's right, his comment scared the hell out of her and he sees the fear in her eyes.

He quickly says "calm down baby; I don't mean today or tomorrow. I heard you loud and clear; you are not ready to be remarried, and you want to focus on you for a bit first. I get that; you're fresh out of a marriage. But I need you to know that I will go as slow as you want to go; because I am not walking away from you again, I want you, I want this, I want us and I am willing to take the time to figure out what all that means because it means in the end you are by my side where you belong."

She listens to him and feels his words; he's being completely open, and honest with her, and she knows it. He knows her so well, and he isn't afraid to read her, or tell her how he feels. She feels herself feeling him again, and feeling his love for her in this moment. He sees her processing his words, and he allows her time to fully comprehend it.

She finally speaks and says, "Marc I am blown away right now at your honesty, and your confidence. I appreciate it immensely; I just don't want to do anything that harms either one of us. We have allot to sort through, and I am willing to do that, but only because it's you. Does that make sense?"

He responds, "Yes it makes sense. I understand you, and I hear you. Now that I am moving out here; at the end of July we will have time to figure things out as we go. I just want to be clear that I am not seeing anyone else, and I would like it if you weren't either."

She responds, "No worries; there's no one else Marc. The flower sender was mistaken, and he's been advised that I am not interested." He nods as he says "I can't blame him for trying." She smiles at him and they finish their dessert. As the meal continues he talks about his kids, and the situation between him and Lauren. She also talks to him about her and Jayson's arrangement on visitation and custody, as well as their relationship. They both are comfortable with how they are handling their exes, and their relationships with the kids.

He tells her how lucky she is to have such a good parenting relationship with Jayson, and she should relish it. She gets the feeling that his relationship with Lauren is not as good; she wants to ask more questions, but figures he will tell her more when he's ready.

When dinner ends he takes her home and they talk along the way; she feels like she's catching up with an old friend and everything couldn't be more perfect. She recalls them always being the best of friends well before they had sex; taking each other's virginity. When they pull up to the house he opens the door for her and walks her to her door. He motions for a hug thinking the night is coming to an end, she hugs him but when it breaks she kisses him.

The kiss deepens by the second and he feels himself getting extremely invested; he breaks the kiss remembering his promise to take things slow. When he ends the kiss she asks "what's wrong?" he smiles as he says "what's wrong is all the things I am thinking of doing to you on this porch right now." They both laugh; but when the laughter ends, she asks "what if I want you to do those things; but do them inside the house?"

He responds, "Are you sure, you're ready?" She kisses him once more and then says "I'd say very sure." She opens the door and they go inside. They make a trail of clothes and shoes leading to her bedroom, and when he unwraps her completely he is happier than a kid in a candy store. She sees the joy and fire in his eyes; her excitement mirrors his when she removes his shirt as well as his pants.

His body is beyond amazing; it's like god chiseled him out of a mountain of dark chocolate and created a hell of a masterpiece. The intensity in his eyes cause her body to weaken; his eyes darken the hornier he gets and right now they are stormy grey. She kisses his neck as he licks and sucks hers; his cologne is intoxicating and so is her perfume. They are in a tizzy of passion and emotion that neither can control nor want to.

The passion of the evening isn't the main headline; she's never felt more complete, and absolutely loved in every way with anyone else. She forgot what this felt like; what real passion and immense pleasure felt like. Its how he's always made her feel. He takes it slow when she needs it and then gives it to her as fast as she needs it too, missing nothing in between.

The way their eyes lock and the way he kisses her as he pleases her turns her on beyond measure. It's perfect, it's absolutely perfect, she couldn't have asked for a better experience. There's no doubt he's the one; it's taken them almost 20 years to get another shot, and she is in awe that it's happening. As they kiss and cuddle, after round three; he's kissing her neck, and she turns to face him. She has tears in her eyes, and he stops. He asks, "What's wrong El? Did I hurt you?"

She replies, "No it's not that; it's just that it's always been you, and only you. I'm so happy right now Marcus. I don't know what to do." He kisses her lips lightly and holds her as she has her moment; he feels the same way. It's always been her, no matter what.

He whispers in her ear "it's always only been you for me too El; I love you." She looks up at him as she says "I love you too." The moment is more than either one of them can describe; it's the moment they connected, their bond was still there 18 years later, and they are ready to move forward together.

After bathing, Liv's soreness is reduced; the news she gets from Zoe about Ellie's surprise date with Marcus also puts a pep in her step. She's extremely happy for her sister, and looks forward to the low down, when she comes up for air from her visit with him. She also laughs at Zoe's excitement to get home to her boo. She's so happy both of her sisters are finding love; it's a wonderful thing.

As her thinking shifts; she checks back into her own life. She's in the process of feeding Gerry, and her loving husband comes in to join her. He gives her a quick kiss and on cue their baby boy is not pleased. They both laugh at him, as Fitz kisses his forehead, and then picks up Faith. She's ready to be changed and fed, so he takes care of it like a good daddy.


	463. Chapter 463

After changing Faith he gives her to Liv, and he takes Gerry for a moment. Felicia was changed and fed already. So she is cooing, and playing by herself in the crib. As Fitz plays with his son; Liv watches them smile at each other. She loves how he checks into daddy mode, and stays there. Liv laughs as she plays with Faith; she's always grinning and smiling. She's the happiest of the three all the time. Liv loves her laugh.

She then lays her down and picks up Felicia who is the loudest of the three. No matter what she does she is always at an octave 10. Liv listens to her laugh and it cracks her up too; Fitz looks over at her to as he asks "what are you doing to make her laugh like that?" Liv says "sticking out my tongue." He responds, "She is enjoying that huh?" Liv laughs with her as she says "yes she is; she's mommy's silly girl." She kicks her feet and cracks up again.

They relax in their happy time and spend extra time in the nursery since they were both gone all day today. By the time they finish; dinner is waiting for them in their suite. As they walk into the room; he notices that she's already changed clothes, so he asks, "Why didn't you wait for me before you showered?" She replies, "I didn't shower; I took a bath, I needed to soak for a bit."

He responds with concern, as he asks, "Did I hurt you Liv?" She touches his face as she says, "Not in a bad way babe; I'm just a little sore. That's all, the bath helped." He takes her hand, as he says, "I'm sorry baby I get so excited sometimes, and I don't realize my strength. I don't like hurting you; you have to tell me if I am too rough." She is touched by his concern; she didn't mean to alarm him. But that's the risk you take when you have no secrets.

She reassures him she's fine, and he didn't hurt her per se. He believes her, but says "you promise to tell me when you're sore?" She responds, "Only if you don't overreact about it baby. Do you promise not to do that?" He says "yes I promise." She says, "Okay then I promise to tell you when I am sore. We have just been extra active lately, that's all. I will be good as new soon."

He says, "I can wait as long as you need me to baby; no worries." They share a kiss, and then sit down to dinner. They talk about his amazing day in detail, and how he is feeling. He grins the whole time, and all Liv can do is smile at him. She loves how happy he is, and how successful this moment feels for the administration.

She knows that they still have to deal with Edison; but tonight it's about her husband, and the victory this vote gave to Spanish speaking Americans. She again boasts how proud she is of him, and he accepts her admiration. He is also very complimentary to her for her support and her efforts in helping him make this happen. They enjoy their meal and the conversation. She tells him about Ellie and her date with Marcus as well as her meeting with Jayson's new girlfriend.

He says "it's been a hell of a weekend, and start of a week for her huh?" She replies, "Yes it has; but she's handling it well. I think accepting the fact that the relationship was over, and then choosing to move on, and be happy was good for her. Plus I am sure it being Marcus; it makes a difference."

He replies, "I agree; she seems to really care for him. But regardless I hope she takes her time, and it works out well for her; she deserves happiness, and if Marcus is her avenue for that to happen so be it." She appreciates his support of her sister. "Thanks baby for being you; I appreciate it." He responds, "You're welcome babe; I appreciate you too." She smiles at him as they finish their meal.

As their evening wines down; they are both yawning all of a sudden. It appears bedtime has arrived. As they walk into their bedroom; she prepares for bed, and he goes to shower. After he finishes his shower; he climbs into bed, only to find her sleeping soundly.

He smiles at her; she's clearly beat. She looks beautiful sleeping; he gets in bed, and slides over to her. When he repositions in the bed he wakes her; she looks over at him and he tells her to go back to sleep. She grabs his hand and pulls him close to her. He smiles as he kisses her neck and he settles in as they fall asleep together.

As Zoe falls back onto the bed completely out of breath, sweating, and unable to move. Drew lies next to her in the same condition; they are both spent. Zoe says "oh my God; that was amazing!" He replies, "Yeah it was. Damn I love you baby." She replies, "I love you too," as they share a sweet kiss and their breathing returns to normal.

She stares into his eyes, as he hovers over her; she asks "what are you thinking about?" He replies, "How much I love you, and how happy you make me every day of my life that I spend with you." Her heart flutters as she feels his words; tears stain her eyes. She responds, "Oh baby that's so sweet. I love you so much Drew. Words can't express how I feel about you." He holds her close and they share a kiss; as their kiss breaks he says, "I love you more than anything Zoe."

She replies, "I love you more than anything too Drew. No man can and will compare to you; thank you for loving me this much." He replies with a smile and more kisses, as they sink back into a haze of romantic kissing that is sure to lead into another night of love making yet again.

The morning comes with brightness and sunshine for Liv as she and Fitz finish their baby duty, and then sit down to breakfast. He's a bit tired; he's been up since 5:00am for his teleconference with South Africa. She says "babe you look tired; you should go back to bed. Your schedule is clear until noon anyway."

He responds, "I thought about it; it's been a long day already." She smiles "for you it has babe; if you go back to bed I won't tell." He smiles at her as he asks "will you come with me?" She grins as she says "I wish I could baby; but today I need to vet some files for new clients, and I also have to meet with the production team for the PSA. So I am forced to go into the office. But I will try to make it home early, so we can have bath time before bed." His face lights up with that offer. She smiles at him as he says "that sounds like a winner." She laughs at him as she says "I agree babe."


	464. Chapter 464

They finish their food, and he takes her up on her suggestion. He gets ready to climb back into bed, and she goes off to work. They share a kiss before she leaves, and he finds his way to slumber land. On the way out; she tells Tom to not wake him up before 11:00am, unless it's absolutely unnecessary. He nods in agreement and she heads to the office.

Her work day starts light she meets with the production team in the conference room regarding the PSA. The test audience loved it; but there was some reservations about her being in it. Some felt like maybe it was too personal for the FLOTUS to be sharing.

However, she feels like she has to be authentic; if she's going to be involved, it would feel wrong for her not to tell her story. She is flawed like everyone else; so she is not ashamed or afraid of her flaws, because they make her who she is. So against their advice she opts to keep her spot in the piece.

After reviewing the final cut of the video she signs off on it, and they advise her that they will begin running the announcement the first week of July. It will air right after her interview on 20/20, as well as the first family interview.

She agrees to the scheduled time frame for the release; she knows that will help her greatly, with the run like a girl campaign fundraiser that she will be hosting the second week of July. She has to strike while her popularity is raging, that's the key to fundraising.

After using the first half of her morning to organize her fundraising commitments she then starts her OPA work. As she sorts through files of pending cases and checks up on the closed ones too. She is interrupted by the intercom system. She answers, "Yes Dana." She replies "Senator Edison Davis is here to see you Liv." She almost swears when she hears her statement; but says, "Okay send him in Dana."

She wonders what he could possibly want; when he comes into the office they exchange pleasantries. She tells him to have a seat and then gets to the point rather quickly. "Edison what can I do for you?" He replies, "I won't waste your time; I am here because I need your help." She replies, "What is it you need help with Edison?"

He responds, "It's not me it's actually some constituents of mine. I got this letter, and then a series of calls from a couple who have been looking for their daughter for the last week, and no one is helping them. She's a baby Liv; she's a 22 year old college student that just vanished. No one knows where she is and if they do they aren't talking. They are good people Liv; they helped volunteer with my campaign, I still remember Jenny, she is a great kid."

Liv looks at the letter while she listens to him speak; Edison even plays some of the voice mails her mother has left. At first instinct she wants to refer him back to the police to allow them to handle it. But as a mother; she can't imagine what it would be like to not know where her daughter is. The not knowing has got to be the most excruciating part.

He sees her reacting to the messages, and the letter; he follows with "Liv I am only coming to you because I know you can help these people. Will you help me help them?" She sees the pleading in his eyes, and says "yes I will look into it. But I can't make any promises Edison. These cases can be quite complicated. I will have my people investigate, and get back to you. Where is the family?" He replies, "They are at their hotel; I told them I would contact them when I got word of whether you would help us find Jenny." She responds, "Let's get them on the phone."

He takes out his phone and calls out the number; she dials it, and after speaking to the mother and the father; Liv's heart hurts. She feels their desperation and their pain, and it motivates her to do something she's never done before.

She says "Mr. Colbert; I am going to find your daughter and bring her home to you." He of course thanks her profusely, and she explains to him that she will be in touch soon to start the process of getting the nation to look for their daughter. He is overjoyed with her response, and agrees to do whatever it takes to bring his little girl home. He again thanks her and they hang up. She's feeling the effects of the call, Edison can see it in her face.

He gets up to comfort her; but she raises her hand halting him in his tracks. "I'm okay Edison; please have a seat," She says as she grabs a tissue and dabs her eyes. He takes a seat and tries to brush off the rejection. She looks at him as she says "like I said, I will look into this and do my best to help this family by bringing Jenny home. But Edison I want to be clear. I am doing this for this family not for you, and this is a one-time deal. Do you understand?"

He responds, "Yes I do Liv; thanks for helping them." She replies, "Your welcome; have a good day. I have their number so I will be in touch with them soon." He says, "I want to help Liv. I already met with them and we did a local media interview." She realizes in that moment what this is. He's using these people's grief to retain his job.

She feels her anger beginning to boil; she can't back out now because she's already told the parents she'd help them. He sees her facial expression changing. He asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She says, "Wow you are a real piece of work you know that?" He says, "I don't follow."

She smirks as she says "really? You don't follow huh?" He again tries to play dumb with a look of confusion as she says "If you want to help with this situation; you will steer clear of the media attention that will surround this family in their time of grief, and not use this as an opportunity to get back in the good graces of the powers that be."

He looks at her with the realization that she's caught on to his game. Knowing he's busted he says "I am doing what I have to do to keep my job, and no one can blame me for that." She responds, "You're pimping out this grieving family to save your own ass; that's disgustingly political of you, and something I wouldn't have expected from you. But I guess when in Washington do as the others do fits you." He scoffs as he says "don't judge me; I have a right to fight for what's mine."

She shakes her head as she says "do what you want Edison; but don't be surprised when this comes back to bite you in the ass." He sees her anger and her frustration with him; he'd hope to score brownie points with her, but she was too smart to fall for it. So he relents and says "sometimes you're just too damn smart for your own good Liv;" he says as he walks out.


	465. Chapter 465

When he leaves she is annoyed and aggravated that she's allowed herself to be painted into a corner here. She let her emotions get the best of her, and now she's stuck in a situation she doesn't want or need to be in. If she refuses the case; her conscience will get the best of her, her heart breaks for this family.

If she takes the case she runs the risk of alienating her husband; he's going to be pissed when he finds out Edison bought the case to her. "Damn it!" She exclaims loudly, causing secret service to come rushing into her office. They scare her half to death; she raises her hands and apologizes for the false alarm.

On their way out Abby comes in and sees her clearly upset and annoyed. She asks, "What's wrong Livy?" She explains the situation to her and when she finishes Abby says "that bastard!" Liv says "yeah I know; how the hell do I deal with this Abby?" She replies, "Liv you deal with it the way you always do. You handle it and close the case. You can't be focused on the parts you can't control like Edison playing on your emotions.

Fitz will see that for what it is and he will understand your plight. Personally, I don't see how Edison's plan will work; it will almost certainly backfire as you said. So don't worry about him; worry about Jenny Colbert and her family. Let's get justice for them Liv; they are who matter here and nothing or no one else."

Her words come at a time that bring Liv great comfort; she appreciates her reassurance and encouragement that she did the right thing taking the case. She needed to hear that desperately; she responds, "You're right Abs, thanks for pulling me back from the edge. You always show up right on time." She says, "You're welcome Liv, you've done the same for me plenty of times. I owe you big time."

She smiles as she says "we owe each other girl, and I am cool with that, what are friends for?" Abby says "agreed!" They share a hug and Liv manages to pull herself together. She then calls the team into the briefing room and they begin to get up to speed with finding out everything they need to know about the Colbert family and Jenny's disappearance.

After hours of in depth looking they have found out lots of information; but nothing to suggest where she could be, or even why she would be missing or taken. The possibilities are endless; but Liv remembers her promise, and she puts together a strategy to get the word out about Jenny.

However, it's late in the day, and she knows that the new cycles are turning down. So she calls Jenny's parents and sets up a meeting with them first thing tomorrow. They have to get them vetted and camera ready.

As she heads home for the day; she realizes that she hasn't heard from or talked to her husband all day. She checks her phone and sees he's left her some text messages. But of course she was inundated with the new case. She responds to them, despite being rather late. She doesn't get a reply, and figures he must be busy.

She also notices missed messages from Ellie; apparently she had a great night with Marcus, and promises to call her soon to discuss the details. After sending her a reply text wishing her well; her thoughts go back to Fitz. She is not happy about having to tell him about this new case.

They've talked about how their work could intertwine before, and they promised they would keep it separate from their personal life. However, this situation seems to be an exception. Professionally, this case wouldn't bring her to his door as president. But her working a case that was bought to her by her ex that will gain national attention, and possibly solidify his job that her husband is working to relieve him from is different. There is no way this could not be taken personally.

The conflict is real, and she is feeling the pressure. Her solace in this moment is Abby's words; Fitz loves her and knows that she loves him. He also knows her heart and that Edison manipulated her into taking this case. She'd never go against him. As the car pulls into the White House gates; the moment of truth arrives, and she feels it coming. "Snap out of it." She says to herself.

As she enters the house she takes a breath as she walks toward the Oval office; but when she gets there Lauren tells her he's not in. He's in the sit room with the joint Chief's. Clearly the celebration from the passing of the bill is over and they are back to business as normal; the next crisis has hit and now it requires his attention. Sometimes she forgets how important her husband is. She thanks her for the information, and decides to go spend time with the kids.

She goes up to the nursery after changing her clothes into something more comfortable. She enters the nursery and plays with the kids; they always make her smile, no matter what's going on, they make her forget the drama, and the crazy that plagues their lives sometimes. They are her escape. It's hard to believe that her babies will be 6 months in a few weeks. She still remembers carrying them, and now they are almost half of a year old.

God is so good she thinks to herself. Her babies are healthy and happy, she's in a great marriage, to a wonderful man, and has no complaints. Therefore, she knows that they can face and handle anything that comes their way, because their relationship is based on the right things. She hears her mother and grandmother in her head saying "there's no testimony without a test Livy."

She knows they are right, and the thought of them speaking to her through her thoughts makes her smile. Her thoughts are broken by the nanny staff coming in; Liv looks over and says "I thought they weren't due for another feeding for 3 more hours. One of the nannies Sarah says, "Yes mam it's been three hours." Liv looks at her watch; she didn't realize she's been playing with them this long. Time has raced by, and she had no idea.

She smiles at the nanny and says "these little ones are too fun; I had no idea it had gotten so late." Sarah replies, "I know the feeling; they are pretty lively now, and lots of fun. The girls are turning over, and rocking back, and forth on their knees and hands. Gerry is turning over, and he will get up on his knees and hands, but he won't really move. Liv smiles as she says "he's like his father, he likes to sit and watch for a while." Sarah and the other nannies laugh at her joke. She smiles at her comment too.


	466. Chapter 466

She decides to let the nannies take over; the thought of their babies progressing so well is great and exciting. She knows they will actually be crawling very soon, and she can't wait. Gerry is already pulling up on things as if he is trying to skip crawling, and go straight to walking. While the girls appear to be ready to crawl. She smiles brightly thinking of her babies, as she enters the suite, and sees her love sitting on the couch watching television.

She says, "Hey baby how are you today?" He replies, "There she is; I just came from the Oval and Lauren said you came by. I am sorry I missed you." She replies "it's fine; I was playing with the kids." He says, "Really, how are they today? I haven't seen them yet."

She smiles as she says "baby they are amazing; the girls are getting ready to crawl, and Gerry just watches them as he figures he's going to skip the crawling gig and try to walk." He laughs at her depiction of them as he says "so he's being me huh?" She smiles as she says "yes and that's exactly what I said. They share a kiss and a hug as they revel in the joy of their babies.

After their hug she looks at him as she feels her joy settle; he asks "are you ready for our bath time? I know I am." She smiles at him as she says "yes of course; but I need to tell you something first honey."

As they both undress he says "okay what is it?" She takes a breath and explains the case she accepted and the visit from Edison. She sees the look on his face and just as she thought he is upset; he's not as upset as she thought he'd be, but clearly he isn't happy.

His silence is scaring her, but she doesn't know what to say. He finally says "he's a snake." She replies, "Yeah I know; I'm sorry baby." He responds, "Liv it's not your fault; it's his. He did this shit on purpose. He's out to force my hand, by using you against me, and that is some bullshit I will not tolerate. He can play this game and have this battle, but I will win the war of taking care of his punk ass." She feels his anger and in this moment; she more than understands it, she is turned on by it.

He sees her looking at him and he recognizes the look; but he asks "why are you looking at me like that babe?" She responds, "Because you're hot when you're mad." He smiles at her as he says "you're such a kink." She replies, "Yes and you love it!" He pulls her close as he says "yes I do." They share a kiss and when it breaks he says "be careful on this babe; I don't trust anything about it, and something tells me there's a hell of allot more to come."

She responds, "I will baby; thank you for being so understanding. I should've known better than to accept the case so quickly." He says, "Don't apologize for having a heart Liv; the case touched you, and it moved you. It's one of the many things that makes you who you are. Your heart is amazing, and he is a jerk for using it against you for his own purpose. But don't worry; he will get his, and I will see to it."

She worries he will go after Edison, and cause more issues, so she says, "Baby please don't make a scene over this; we need to play it cool. Any outrage from you to him only makes for bad press; I expect him to play up the angle of he and I being exes next, and you being jealous. So don't fall into his trap."

He nods in agreement; he knows she's right. This situation will not fall in his favor if he acts now; so he will have to be strategic in his efforts to bring Edison down. He says to her "okay, patience is a virtue." She nods in agreement and says "indeed it is, and karma is a bitch who takes no prisoners when she comes for you." They both share a smile, and a seductive kiss, as they prepare for their bath time ritual to be together.

They undress and slip into the warm bubbling water together, and allow the bubbles and their touch to wash away the worries of the day. They sit together in silence slipping their fingers between each other's and carrying on mindless conversation. They talk about the weather, the babies, the lighter aspects of their day, and most of all they discuss their commitment to each other.

He tells her that he sees people like Edison as a viper, and he wants to try to destroy what they have. But it's up to them not to let it happen. She looks into his eyes and tells him she hears him, and she is determined not to let that happen either. She tells him they are too strong to let anything come between them and he agrees; some may try but they will always fail. Their talk reminds her again of her grandmother and mother; this is their test, and it's here ready or not.

They enjoy their bath time that quickly turns into romance time, and sexy time. Because them naked and no sex is about as likely as a hungry baby refusing to eat. Their love time is sweet and sensual; he's careful and romantic with her. She knows he's trying to make up for their rougher sex over the weekend that left her a bit bruised and sore.

However, she can't complain, she loves it when he's gentle too; he always gives her what she needs, even when she doesn't know she needs it. It's one of the many reasons she loves him so much. After spilling almost every bit of the water out of the tub due to their activity they carefully get out of the tub, and shower, to clean up after their joyful session.

The moment is a good one and much needed; since they can't seem to stop kissing each other and holding each other afterwards. They order dinner and eat together, talking more about their day and the kids. Fitz gets excited again about the babies' development, so after dinner they go to the nursery for more family time before bed.

He's amazed at how big they all have gotten, and Gerry tipping the scales being much bigger than his sisters. But yet refusing to crawl; just like Liv and the nannies said. However, his daughters are about a second and a half from crawling; he can see it happening very soon. He takes great joy in being with his family; he watches Liv as she plays with their kids. She's so happy when she's with them, and they are all so happy together. He just wants to stay in this moment forever, because right now nothing else matters.

Ellie sits in the studio finishing up her work for the day, and is happier than hell that she's only working half a day. She's been downright giddy all day, but very productive; she's skipped both of her breaks, in hopes of leaving by lunch. She has a meal already prepared, and waiting for her made of a mountain of chocolate, and she has a hell of a sweet tooth.


	467. Chapter 467

As she listens to one of her artists sing a cover of Lauryn Hill's "Can't take my eyes off of you." She nods to the beat and allows it to be the soundtrack to her thoughts. She envisions waking up this morning alone, then walking into the kitchen to the sight of him cooking her breakfast. His smile, his laugh, his kiss, his touch, and their love time has her completely captivated, and this song captures it perfectly as she hears….

**_"_****_You're just too good to be true; can't take my eyes off of you. Darlin that way that I stare; there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak; there are no words I can speak. If you feel what I feel; please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you._**

**_Bridge: I need you baby if it's quite alright; I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby. Trust in me when I say its okay….."_**

As the song plays and Ellie lets it take her on a ride in her mind; all she can think about is the magical night she had with him, and everything they've talked about last night and this morning. She finds herself hoping beyond all hope that this works and that they are for real, because she is so in love with him, and ready to try to make things work.

As the performance ends; Ellie comes back to reality, but not without a smile on her face, that is evident to the sound engineer she's working with. He's the same gentleman who she worked with previously; he says "it's good to see you smiling like that Ellie." She replies, "Thanks Rob; I have a good reason to smile." He responds, "Good for you." She appreciates him noticing her happiness. They finish their session, and she makes a bee line for home.

When she arrives the kitchen is spotless, and she comes in to find the house quiet. If she didn't see his truck still parked in the driveway, and an open duffle bag sitting on the couch. She'd think he was gone. He must have left to get more clothes, and came back she thinks to herself.

She calls his name; but there's no answer. She then sees the bed box that had Jaylen's toddler bed in it against the wall in the hallway. She goes into her room and sees the toddler bed completely set up and the bed is made up too. She is shocked, and squeals with happiness. How sweet was that? She thinks. He put her bed together.

She now is more desperate to see him; she goes into the bedroom and sees her bathroom door open, and the sound of the shower. She also sees the bed has been changed and made up. She remembers how much of a neat freak he was when they were younger. Some things never change she thinks to herself. As the moment washes over her; she quickly undresses, pins up her hair, and joins him in the shower.

He smiles at the sight of her and pulls her into his arms. She melts into him and enjoys every aspect of him. He makes her feel alive and refreshed, loved and admired, as the song plays in her head again, she lets him take her away to ecstasy repeatedly. She's exactly where she wants, and needs to be with no reservations, and he feels the same way.

After their shower; she stands looking in the mirror watching him tie the towel around his waist. He smiles at her as he asks "are you okay?" She replies, "Yes I am okay. I just feel like I am dreaming." He walks over to her and holds her from behind as he holds her tight.

"He says "you're not dreaming El; I'm here. This is real. This is us." She smiles as he holds her, and replies with a smile as he kisses on her neck, and says "I forget how short you are without your heels." She laughs as she says "I am 5ft 9 thank you very much; that's not short." He replies, "When your 6ft 5, everyone is short." She smiles as she says, "that's a true statement." They laugh together and share a kiss, as they both get dressed.

"Thanks for cleaning up babe, and putting together Jaylen's bed was really sweet." He responds, "You're welcome El; I enjoyed putting together the bed. She has the same one we had for Marcella when she was a baby." Ellie smiles as he grins talking about his daughter.

She smiles at him as she says "you're a good daddy Marc." He says, "Thanks EL, I certainly try to be. I think you're a great mother too babe. It's obvious from the way you protect them and keep them away from the drama. I admire you for that." She asks "is there something going on between you and Lauren?" He explains a situation that was the final straw determining he needed to take this job opportunity.

He talks about one of Lauren's exes getting into a verbal altercation with his oldest son MJ. Apparently the guy was looking at his oldest daughter Micah in a sexual way, and MJ didn't like it. They started to argue, and Malcom called Marcus; when he got to the house he went after the guy and the police showed up. He didn't get arrested because when the cops ran him and the other guy's names; the guy had a record that included sex with a minor and warrants.

Ellie says "oh my God Marcus; that's terrible." He replies, "Yeah it is, but it is what it is. I am just grateful that we have family in NY that can help me with the kids. Otherwise I don't know what I'd do. That's why moving out here will be so much better; my parents don't live far from here, and Lauren is nowhere near us."

She nods understanding his decision; "I guess it's good you have full custody." He responds, "Yeah it's why I wanted it. My kids only want to be with me. As soon as they found out we were divorcing they all chose me. Normally judges rule in favor of the mother; but in this case when the court interviewed them, they saw that being with me was best."

Ellie says "what does Lauren think about you moving?" He responds, "She doesn't like it; but she doesn't have a choice. I am on the hook for flying her out to see the kids twice a month. I agreed to that because there is no way in hell they are going there to be with her alone."

She understands his point. He sees her in thought and asks "is this too much for you El?" She replies, "No it's not that; I just couldn't imagine being without my kids, that's all." He says, "That's because you're a great mother; Lauren has never been maternal.


	468. Chapter 468

She only had the kids because of me. Hell she lied and said she was on birth control when she got pregnant with MJ. After that I decided to have more, because I wanted a big family." She smiles because she remembers they planned on having lots of kids together. He sees her smiling and says "now I will have seven huh?"

They giggle together; it's a shocker. But true, they have seven kids between them. She asks "are you ready for that?" He says "if it's with you I am ready for anything baby. What about you?" She responds, "It's scary, but I believe it's worth it. I know you're worth it."

After sharing a sweet kiss she says "I am sorry for the drama with Lauren." He responds, "Don't be babe; its fine. It's not your fault. The way I see it. It bought me to you. So I can deal with that being my past; because we are the future." He always says the right things to her, and she feels the same way. She feels like the drama with Jayson was worth it; if the purpose was to get her to this point.

They discuss some of her divorce woes, and they go over some possible issues with them meeting with the exes. Marcus doesn't care for her to talk with Lauren; but Ellie feels like it's necessary because she's still their mother. Marcus opts to speak with Jayson, understanding there is likely to be pushback.

But again if they are going to be together; they have to face it. It's easy to just be together when the kids, and other outside factors are not involved. But the real challenge comes when outside forces are at work. They discuss timing; he's leaving tomorrow to go back to NY and he won't be back for another 6 weeks, when he is officially in LA to register the kids for school. Sadness creeps over her for a moment; until she remembers the Fourth of July bash.

She invites him and he accepts. At least they will see each other again in half the time. After working out some of the details of them being separate for a while; he asks her to come with him on a quick trip. She asks "where are we going?" He replies, "Do you promise not to freak out?" She smiles nervously as she says "okay." He says "I want you to come with me to visit my parents."

She says, "seriously Marc?" He says "yeah; my mother loves you; she'd be ecstatic to see you. They don't know I'm here yet." She suddenly feels bad for asking him to stay here waiting for her while she was at work. "I feel bad hogging you." He responds, "Don't feel bad; I've enjoyed you. Plus I wanted to take you with me to see them. That's why I waited for you to get off." He sees the look on her face and is unsure of what she's thinking. So he says "if this is too much for you El just say so; I won't be mad. I can go by myself."

She looks at him and says "it's not too much Marcus; I'd love to go with you to see your parents." He smiles as he says "okay good. Let's go so we can get back; you know LA traffic." She replies, "Yeah it's a nightmare." They get dressed and hit the highway.

When they arrive at his parent's house 45 minutes later; he's briefed her on their current status, and caught her up to date. When she sees his mother; she feels like she's a kid again. They always had such a good relationship. They all sit and talk for a good 2 hours before his mother allows them to leave.

But not before she pulls out all of the pictures from their childhood. Ellie looks at all of the photos of her and Marcus as preteens and teenagers, even them on graduation and prom, and she can't believe it. Even then the chemistry shows in their pictures. Marcus sees the joy and happiness in her face, and he's just as happy.

The visit is fantastic, and the advice his mother gives her is even better. She encourages them to date, and reconnect for a while, before involving the kids or living together before marriage. His father reminds them to make sure the situation is stable, before adding the stress of exes, and the kids to the mix. He also tells both of them to slow down and take their time because they don't have to rush.

She and Marcus listen to his parents, and they agree with the advice. Ellie asks them about their plans for the Fourth of July; they tell her they are going on a cruise. That thwarts her plans of inviting them to the birthday bash. But she admires how they still travel together and spend time together. The way his father looks at his mother; is the same way her father looks at her mother. It's really sweet. The drive back to LA is good; they talk about their visit, and how much fun they had talking to both his mom and dad.

She also comments on how happy they are. She recounts them hugging and kissing in the kitchen all the time when they were younger. He tells her that nothing's changed. She agrees that when you're in love; you're in love period, regardless of age.

When they get back to her house they order a pizza, and he checks in on his kids. After his phone call they eat pizza, and watch a movie. She cuddles up with him loving the mood, and loving how great of a day it's been. She wishes it will never end. She knows he has to leave tomorrow; his son has a game, and he has to be there to see him play. So she revels in the moment and hopes to make their last night the best night of many to come.

After their movie they head to bed where she shows him a little something she picked up just for him. To say he is excited is an understatement. He makes it a point to show her how grateful, and thankful he is for her surprise and hospitality. She's never been so happy to receive such repayment in the form of multiple orgasms in all her life, as she is this night; it has truly been a day and a night to remember, as they love through the night.

The evening comes to a close for Zoe; she leaves a message for Ellie on her voicemail, and sees that she did have one reply to a text earlier. She laughs thinking, he must be putting in mad work, so she isn't mad at her either. They have some catching up to do. Her sister deserves some good loving. Her thoughts shift, as she sees the cameras come on in the kitchen. Her boo is home, and dinner is ready.

It's been a long day for him today; he was admittedly grumpy all day because of a court decision in one of his cases. When he's work stressed it's always tough. It takes a while to snap him out of his funk, so she knows what he needs. Tonight she has a plan. She's turned their bedroom into a pleasure palace of relaxation just for him, and she can't wait to show him.


	469. Chapter 469

When he comes through the door, he sees her waiting for him with a drink in her hand, and a smile. He sees her, and his frown turns upside down. He hugs her, and kisses her, as he takes the drink. "Hey baby; thanks for the drink." She responds, "You're welcome honey. Are you hungry?" He says, "Yeah I could eat. What did you make?"

She responds, "Smothered pork chops with rice, and green beans." He smiles at her as he says "good call; I needed a cheat dinner to cap off this day." She replies, "Do I know my man or what?" As he takes off his jacket, and loosens his tie, taking her into his arms, he says "yes you do sexy lady; I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They share a kiss, and sit down to dinner.

They talk about their day, and she fills him in on the date of her exhibit opening. He celebrates her with a toast, and she beams with pride. She also talks to him about his birthday bash coming up. He didn't really want a party; but since they decided to make it a multi birthday extravaganza, he's going with it.

They discuss the details of the gathering; it's going to be mostly the family, and a few friends. The catering is set, and all they have to do is show up to eat. He's happy to have it at their house; that way he can drink and be merry. Although he's not planning on drinking too much that night; he needs his head clear.

After finishing dinner and putting Baxter in his kennel; they head upstairs together. Drew is already pretty relaxed. But Zoe feels more is needed. As he walks into the bedroom he sees the mood lighting and the massage table set up.

She presses a button on the sound system, and the smooth sounds of Miles Davis begins to play. He smiles at her as he says "baby what's this?" She replies, "It's me making you feel better; I know losing the decision bothered you. You worked hard, and I want to make it better."

He smiles at her as he says "you're too good to me. I didn't apologize for being a grump earlier yet." She replies, "No worries; I get it. Candace told me all about it. So no apologies necessary. Just let me take care of you for once baby." She ends her statement by giving him a smile, and a sensual kiss, that catches him off guard. She sees him catch himself; he is fully invested in the moment, and she loves it.

He feels the same about her as she does about him; he's her kryptonite too. But she fights off her desire to take him too early. She's planned the night to be relaxing, sexy, and sensual; something that they both enjoy, as she massages his body, and revs both of their engines.

When her massage is done; he takes the opportunity to thank her kindly, with some soft sensual touches of his own, she relishes in his thank you that continues into the morning. Being loved like this is something she's only dreamt of, but is beyond happy she gets it in reality whenever she wants it, and as much as she wants it, with no hesitation from her love.

The morning arrives, and Ellie awakes in the arms of her man; he's sleeping soundly and she's in his grip. She doesn't want to move, but nature calls. She slips out of bed, and after returning to the bedroom. She decides to make breakfast for them.

She fixes breakfast, and as she cooks her phone rings. She answers smiling as she says "hey sissy." Zoe smiles and giggles as she says "well goodness. Good morning. I was about to drop by to make sure you were okay." She laughs as she says "I know I've been missing in action; but girl. It's been amazing." Zoe hears her sister's voice and the smile in it is evident; the happy in it is obvious.

She says "I understand sissy; I am really happy for you, and I so need details." Ellie responds, "Thanks sissy; but I can't right now. I am making breakfast for us, and we only have a few hours before he goes back to NY. But I can call you later." She sighs with a little disappointment; she's aching to hear the juicy details, but understands, she's still in the midst of the fun. So she says "I get it; I can wait. Just don't forget to call me later to fill me in okay?" Ellie replies, "Okay, love you." She responds, "Love you too. Bye."

When their call ends Ellie finishes cooking breakfast, and when she turns around to fix the plates he enters the kitchen. As he stands in her kitchen in his boxer briefs shirtless, she almost drops her plate. He smiles at her as he says "good morning." She replies, "Good morning." After she puts the plates on the table he takes her into his arms, and they share a kiss, and sit down to eat.

As they eat they discuss their time together over the last two days, and what their plans are going forward during their separation. They agree to skype and talk on the phone; they also discuss the elephant in the room of meeting the exes. They discuss scheduling the sit down between he and Jayson when he comes back for the birthday party. But he agrees it needs to be when Jayson is ready, to avoid any drama.

Nonetheless, she tells him he can still meet the kids regardless of Jayson's feelings toward him. He also tells her that her meeting his kids officially is important to him. He will sit down with them when he gets back to New York and they will do a skype call. They smile at each other concerning their plans for their future, and they can't wait to put some action behind them. After finishing breakfast; they shower, make more love time, and then he prepares to leave. She doesn't want him to go; but knows it's necessary.

He sees her sadness and says "El, don't look at me like that baby." She replies, "I can't help it. I miss you and you're not even gone yet." He smiles as he says "I miss you too babe." She sighs as she says "I can't believe you're leaving me." He says, "Hey I am not leaving you; I am always with you babe. Plus we will talk daily so you won't forget me."

She grins as she says "I couldn't possibly forget you Marc, and you know it." He strokes her face as he says "I know and I can't forget you either. For 18 years I have been waiting for this moment, and I am not going to mess this up. This is our chance El, and I am going for it, all the way." She replies, "Me too Marcus; I am 100% invested in us, it's been too long already."

He smiles in agreement as they kiss once more; they hug and she walks him out to his truck. As he drives off she waves and he blows the horn. She feels an ache in her heart as he leaves, but takes solace in knowing he's coming back.


	470. Chapter 470

As she walks back into the house she sees it's almost 11:30; she remembers her studio session, and rushes to dress and get to work. He's thrown her all off of her schedule, she's got to get better at balancing her time when he's around. She smiles at the thought of having to balance her work life for the benefit of a personal one and vice versa.

As she drives to the studio; she calls Zoe back, and invites her to a late lunch. Zoe is ecstatic about it, and agrees to meet her at their favorite café at 2:00pm. After hanging up with her sister, she drives to work singing her theme song "I am a conqueror," and feeling like she is as well.

It's bright and early Wednesday morning, and the sunshine of the morning, catches Liv and Fitz nearing the end of their early love session. As Liv grips the foot board of the bed and he pounds her liberally, and she moans his name. She feels her arousal spiking, and pushing her to the edge, she also feels his aggression pulsing through him.

He's significantly invested in the moment, and so is she, as she drops her shoulders, and thrusts with all of her might, absorbing every stroke, as he smacks her ass harder, and faster matching their pace. He feels her internally quaking and moans for her to release with him, and as he requests they both explode together.

The power of their climax causes them both to collapse onto the bed. They lie speechless for several minutes, as they try to regain full function of their bodies. Between the hair pulling, and the ass smacking Liv is unsure of which was hotter, but both got her there in this last round, and she rejoices in her man's knowledge of her freakiness, and what she likes.

As she finds her words she says, "Good morning." He laughs as he says, "Now you speak to me." She giggles as she says, "I didn't want to punk you out of your climax and not speak." He grabs her as she brags about her ability to force him into climax at times, a skill she proved three times this morning to his two. She giggles as he tickles her lovingly, and then showers her with kisses and hugs, which she adores. "I love you Livy." She smiles as she strokes his face, and says, "I love you too babe."

They stare into each other's eyes just smiling at each other; it's their favorite place to be. "I had a good time last night" he says. She replies, "Me too; I enjoy our alone time. Thank you for keeping that promise." He responds, "You're welcome; but it takes two babe. Thank you for making it a priority too." She agrees; they make it work together. She always feels stronger and more connected to him after their bath time or just their alone time in general. It's like their love revives her.

He asks her about the PSA and she tells him about the comments of the director. He asks her how she feels about possible negative remarks being said about her involvement. She tells him that she's not surprised; she knew it was coming. People are not totally happy with her not being a traditional first lady, so she is gearing up for the backlash. But regardless of that she's not backing down.

He smiles at her as he encourages her to proceed with the project as planned. He says, "I believe in you Liv, and just as we discussed I meant what I said. I back you 100%; you're not a traditional first lady, and shouldn't be put in a box." She loves that he's so supportive of her. She says "I know babe. I just don't want them to give you trouble because of me."

He cups his hands on her face as he says, "I can handle them Liv; its fine. As long as we keep with the plan of you scheduling some appearances, doing a few interviews here and there, the public will be fine." She agrees with him, she knows she needs to do more appearances. But she has been busy. She's glad he understands, and isn't pushing her, but she's not sure how much longer that will last.

He sees her thinking, and before he says anything, she says "I know I have to appease the people; it's just difficult for me to be so public." He understands her plight, and doesn't want to overwhelm her. He knows she needs to be more in the public eye, and so does she. But this isn't the time to have that discussion at length.

So he says, "Babe many of the critic out there; didn't even want us in the White House; so we know they are going to give us hell while we are here, no matter what we do. So let's expect it, deal with it, and move on."

She kisses his lips lovingly again because of his dire support of her, he always gives her what she needs. He's like her battery charger. "Thank you baby for always loving me and supporting me through everything." He responds, "You're welcome babe; forever and always." She smiles as she says "forever and always."

Seeing that it's getting later than they'd like and the day still awaits; they get out of bed, shower, eat breakfast, and have their morning family time. They manage to make it out of the house by 9 am; Liv going to the office, and Fitz to the Oval. They step off of the elevator together; share a sweet kiss and then head off to start their day in separate directions.

When Liv arrives at the office the Colbert's are waiting in the conference room. When she lays eyes on them sitting and waiting her heart breaks. She walks into the room to introduce herself, and sees two tired, frustrated, yet hopeful parents who are looking for their child. They both stand staring at her. Jenny's mother says "hello I am Martha and this is my husband Bill. It's a pleasure to meet you madam first lady. Thank you for helping us find our little girl."

No matter how many times people use that term to describe her Liv is never used to it. Please Mr. and Mrs. Colbert; call me Liv, and it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I am just so sorry for the circumstances under which we are meeting. Believe me when I say there's no thanks necessary; I am a mother too, and I won't rest until we find out what happened to your daughter." Her words give them hope; she sees it in their eyes.

After spending a few minutes with them; she feels even more motivated to help them find their daughter. However, their conversation is interrupted by her phone buzzing; she asks them to pardon her. She sees a message from Huck that says 911.

She looks up at Jenny's parents and says "excuse me Mrs. And Mr. Colbert; I have to take a call. But I will send someone in here to take some information from you. So we can brief you on our plan to find Jenny okay?" They both nod and thank her again for her help.


	471. Chapter 471

As she goes toward the briefing room; she sees Quinn and asks her and Harrison to go talk with the parents. She asks them to get as much personal information about Jenny as possible, and secure some pictures and loving stories about her. If they are going to get national attention they have to make it good; it has to appeal to the masses.

They agree with her approach and go to take care of the parents as she proceeds to the briefing room. When she steps inside she sees the board set up with pictures of Jenny and friends. She also sees Abby and Huck pouring over a file that Huck has. She says "Good morning. What's the emergency Huck?" They both say good morning and Huck says "I found out where Jenny was last." She says "that's good where?"

He says "she was at the Plaza Park Hotel; there was a party there hosted by the state department." Liv asks "what was she doing there?" Abby replies, "Considering she was young and pretty, and the only ones there are rich men from various countries, I'd say she was eye candy." Liv gasps as she says "she's a party girl." Huck says "she was more than that; her bank account says she's a paid party girl. She has over 50,000 in her bank account."

Liv's stomach gets upset; she starts to feel the twist that she got before of something more being at work here coming to pass. She asks "if she had that kind of money, where did it come from?" Huck says, "It came from a lump sum deposit that was made from an off shore account to her bank around the time she was reported missing."

Liv gathers her thoughts as Abby says "maybe she was blackmailing someone. You don't get invited to parties like the one she was at by mistake, and you certainly don't get away from those events without possibly seeing something."

Liv has to agree; she rehashes the information in her head. "She goes to the party, hooks up with one of the men there; maybe goes home with one of them. Sees something she isn't supposed to or worse is involved with one of the men and God knows what he does to her in a panic." Huck and Abby both agree her theory is definitely possible. Liv gets a bad feeling about this; but says it anyway.

"Okay, we need to run the list of party attendees, with information we have concerning who she was seen talking to. and find out who she left with. Somebody had to see something." They both nod as Liv goes back to the conference room to check on the prep of the Colbert's.

When she gets to the conference room she sees that Edison has arrived. She makes it a point to check herself before she enters the room. She's making this about Jenny not Edison and his antics. When she enters the room; she hears Harrison asking Martha questions about Jenny's friends and activities.

He's making notes of the names, and Liv sees the pictures of Jenny that Quinn got from her father's phone. They are sweet and innocent pictures, that are sure to get the media riled up of this. She knows that if this goes where she's thinking, only the media can help them pressure the situation to get results.

After gathering all of the information and sending it to Huck Harrison and Quinn set up a camera to test the parents' cameral appeal. They appear genuine, and their look is perfect. Martha holds up a picture of Jenny printed from her husband's phone, as she reads off the statement that Quinn crafts for her.

As she listens to the parents beg for information concerning their daughter's whereabouts. Liv feels their pain, and holds back the tears. When they finish she thanks them for their efforts, and they precede; Liv feels they are ready for media attention.

Edison comes over to her and speaks but she cuts him off; "you are here as a tool to help get national attention out about the Colbert's loss. You will be on camera for approximately 1 minute to introduce them, and lend your support before stepping to the background. Do I make myself clear?" He responds, "Crystal clear." She replies, "Good. Now go do your part." She says, as she walks away in disgust of being in his presence.

They call the news conference and the Colbert's look like classic grieving parents who are looking for their daughter. By noon the news cycle is running the coverage every few minutes. It helps that Liv's name is attached to the situation, which helps with the notoriety of the case. She's decided that she won't be on camera because she wants all of the focus on Jenny. Despite her role in this case; people still see her as the first lady.

After the presser the Colbert's are emotionally drained and go back to their hotel. Liv dismisses Edison; much to his dismay. She refuses to work with him in any way other than when she feels it's necessary. He of course isn't pleased but she doesn't give a damn. It's bad enough he's involved at all, considering his motivations. Harrison and Abby look into Jenny's friends, while Huck and Quinn look into the party attendees.

After going into her office; Liv looks over the files Huck pulled, and the more she reads through the information, the more convinced Liv is that Jenny was in over her head. She was partying with the wrong crowd, and figured out a way to benefit from it. However, she probably ran into the wrong guy, and he decided to make her pay the ultimate price. She hopes she's wrong, but something in her gut is telling her she's right.

She fills with emotion and decides to take a break; she has to step away for a moment. She needs to pull back; so she picks up her IPAD and dials into the nursery camera. She sees Gerry clapping his hands and chewing on his blanket. He's drooling like a faucet of running water. But he is absolutely adorable. She pans the camera over to Faith and Felicia and they are gripping the bars on their cribs cooing and rocking back and forth. The sight of her babies makes her smile. She needed that break for certain. After settling in her happy place for an hour she checks back into her day.

As she prepares to put away her tablet; she gets an email from Huck. It has a picture and a name of a man that Jenny was seen talking to at the party. A traffic camera shows a woman wearing the same dress she was seen wearing in his car as he drove toward the hotel where he was staying. The news sounds promising until after learning his name is Albert Lavish. She also reads that he is from Turkestan, and he has diplomatic immunity.


	472. Chapter 472

Her heart sinks when she reads the statement; she can't believe this is happening. This man is the last one to see Jenny alive, and essentially has no reason to comply with the laws of this country because he has diplomatic immunity, so he can't be touched.

Despite this being the case; Liv is determined to finish this case. She's not going to allow this wall to stop her from finding out what happened to Jenny. She calls Harrison and asks him if the police are investigating this case seriously or not. She knows there's got to be evidence of her being in his car based on the photos from the traffic light.

Harrison informs her he's one step ahead of her. He's waiting for a copy of the report as they speak. Apparently the police have already picked him up and questioned him. They just didn't release that detail to the media yet. She asks him how he got the information. But she quickly says "never mind I don't want to know." Harrison says "I'm not Stephen Liv. The gift of gab period." She says "good work H. Send me that report as soon as you get it." He replies, "Okay."

When she hangs up the phone with Harrison; she wonders how long before the news picks up the fact that the police have questioned Lavish. This turn of events makes her feel even more uncomfortable with what's happening. The police are being silent because Lavish is cooperating and they know that even if they find anything there's nothing they can do to him.

The outrage from this is going to be monster. In this moment she wants to run screaming from the building. She's been fortunate until now that her cases haven't intersected with the White House. But here they are on a crash course set for collision, with no detour in sight.

She sits quietly in thought; she feels on edge. It's like she knows how this is going to end already, and it's killing her. How does she explain this to those parents? How does she tell them, that the man who is possibly responsible for, or involved in their daughter's disappearance, is untouchable by the laws of this land, and the one person who could help them has his hands tied by politics.

As she ponders more of the situation; she gets a copy of the report that comes through on her IPAD. Harrison tells her he's forwarded it to Huck; he tells her they met up with a friend of hers that was at the party, and she told them about a secret cell phone that Jenny used. He's tracing the phone now. As Liv sits waiting for a response she makes the decision to call the Colbert's. She tells them to come to her office; she has news for them about Jenny.

She doesn't want to do this; but she knows she has to. A few minutes later her phone rings. It's Huck. He asks if Jenny wore an ankle bracelet. Liv remembers that detail from Harrison asking Martha, and she says "yes." He says "Liv we just found Jenny." Liv asks "Huck is she…." He says "yes Liv she's dead. He dumped her body in the woods about two miles from his hotel." She sits down as she asks "how did she die?" He responds, "Blunt force trauma to the head. He cracked her skull."

She responds, "Oh my God!" She's horrified at what she hears. The tears that were welling up in her eyes are now falling, and she can't make them stop. Huck hears her on the other end, and he calls her name but she doesn't answer. She just hangs up and runs into her office bathroom.

She slides down onto the floor, and cries her eyes out; she is heartbroken at the news. She knew it was bad; she could feel it. But she didn't think it would turn out to be this terrible. She's had to make death notifications before; but never has she had to tell someone that the person responsible isn't going to be brought to justice, and there's nothing they can do about it.

After several minutes of releasing tears; she gathers herself. She cleans her face, and she fixes her make up. She has to put on a strong face for her clients, and she has to do her job. In the back of her mind she wants to call Fitz. She wants to beg for him to help her help these parents; but every part of her political side knows he can't. Yet the mother in her, is in dire need of vengeance to be bought on this animal.

The knock on the door shakes her from her thoughts; she opens the door and sees Abby standing there in tears. She not only heard about Jenny but she also heard the preliminary autopsy. She shares the details with Liv and Liv hugs her as Abby cries; Liv hugs her back, and when they are done. Liv is enraged. She wants this credent to pay for what he's done; he needs to pay.

As she tries to get her mind together; Dana buzzes her telling her that the Colbert's are in the conference room. She looks at Abby and says "are you going to be okay Abby?" She replies, "I am yes; but tell me how are the Colbert's going to be after this?" Again she feels the torturous ache in her gut.

Suddenly, Quinn comes into Liv's office and says "turn on the news." They turn on the news, and it shows the coverage of Lavish leaving the police station, and the reporter is talking about the accusations levied against him." Liv knows now the crap has hit the fan, and she gets to go break the news to the unsuspecting parents of Jenny Colbert.

Liv goes into the conference room armed with the photo taken by Huck of Jenny's ankle bracelet on her IPAD. She sees Edison in the room; but pays him no mind. What she is about to say to these people will change their lives forever. She walks slowly over to Jenny's parents. She takes Martha's hand, and after telling them what she knows, and showing them the picture. Both parents breakdown.

Liv steps away and lets them have their moment. Edison too is affected by the news; Liv sees it in his eyes, but gives him no mercy. As she passes by him she says "still looking for your photo op?" She walks out of the room leaving them to deal with this news in private. She goes to the briefing room where everyone is gathered. She dries her eyes as she enters the room and says "I want Albert Lavish to pay for this."

Abby says "Liv we can't touch him he has diplomatic immunity." With great frustration in her voice; she replies, "Abby, I know that! But there has got to be a way to get him. This can't be his first time. I want everything we can get on this bastard! He's done this before, I can feel it in my gut."


	473. Chapter 473

Harrison says, "Liv what does it matter if he has immunity?" She's now angry and frustrated; she feels like they are making excuses not to continue working the case. So she says, "Harrison, just get me the information, and let me worry about the rest okay?" He sees the rage in her eyes, and he backs off; he says, "Okay Liv. We will take care of it."

After assigning tasks to each of them; Dana comes to the door. She interrupts them. "Liv I am sorry. Mr. Colbert is asking for you." She then hears him yelling. He's coming down the hall, and before Liv can get out in the hall secret service has him down on the floor, and his wife is inconsolable and screaming "Bill no!" Liv asks secret service to let him up; but they refuse until he calms down. He's obviously angry at the situation; Liv's heart goes out to him. She manages to talk him down and he calms down.

Secret service lets him up, and he is escorted back to the conference room. Liv is accompanied by the agents, and her team into the room. Mr. Colbert sees Liv after sitting for a few minutes to calm down, and when she enters the room he stands only to acknowledge her entrance.

But again secret service steps to him. He raises his hands, and sits back down, apologizing for his anger. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to go off like that. But my baby is dead, and damn it, I want no I need answers. I need to know why my baby is in the morgue and the son of a bitch who killed her is walking free. I can't make sense of this. Please help me understand this. How is this right?"

Liv explains diplomatic immunity to him; but of course it does no good. Martha says, "You're husband is the President of the United States. Why can't he do something?" She explains the situation to them; but their understandable rage, and grief overcomes them. They both cannot fathom what she's saying as being true, and honestly neither can Liv. She says Mr. Colbert; I am deeply sorry for your loss, and I know you're angry. You have every right to be.

As a mother I completely understand where you're coming from, and I want you to know that despite him having diplomatic immunity I am going to do everything in my power to help you bring him down."

Martha says, "But you said that he can't be tried." Liv says "that's correct we cannot arrest him and try him here. But I need you to trust me and give me a chance to help you. There still may be another way to bring him down." Mr. Colbert says, "Yeah we can go to the media and tell them what's going on."

Liv says, "Yes you could do that; but that won't help your cause the way you think it will. I want justice for your daughter too; please give me a chance to make that happen." They hear the sincerity in her voice, and trust in her words. Mr. Colbert says; "okay we will give you time to bring us something or we will go to the press and tell them how we feel about this."

"Thank you for the opportunity to fix this I appreciate it; I will be in touch with you soon" says Liv. They nod and get up and walk out of the conference room. Liv takes a breath, and looks at her team as she says "we have got to do something here."

Abby says "Liv I am as angry and frustrated as you are; but how can we help them?" Liv says "Abby get me the information I asked you and Harrison for, and I will show you exactly how we will play this." Huck says "I know a way." Liv says "Huck no. Promise me you won't do that." He promises and Liv hopes he keeps it.

Liv looks at the time and sees it's later than she thought. "Okay you have your assignments, and we don't have much time. We hit this first thing tomorrow people. Good night." They all disburse and she heads home. As soon as she gets into the car she takes her phone out of her purse and sees the series of missed calls and text messages from Fitz.

Clearly he's heard about the case, and was checking on her; she decides not to call him back. She doesn't want to discuss it this way. She sends him a text letting him know she's on her way home. She gets a response from him saying "I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

When she gets home she goes to the Oval first; but he's not there. She realizes it's after 7pm and heads to the living quarters. When she gets upstairs; she removes her shoes before she gets to the suite. She walks into the living room, and sees him sitting on the couch watching the coverage on the television about the case.

He sees her and stands up; she walks into his arms, and he holds her as she cries. He says nothing. After she finishes crying; they sit down, and she climbs into his lap. They sit for several minutes, and he just holds her; no words necessary. He knows when she's ready to talk she will. But the question is what will he say in return? Clearly they are on different sides of this issue. Despite them both having valid points.

He has Cyrus in his head telling him that this has to stop right where it is. He can't get involved blah blah blah. He sits holding her as he waits for her to say something. They need to talk about this; he needs to be clear with her what her options are, to avoid a national incident. But he doesn't want this to cause a huge disagreement between them.

After kissing her forehead and stroking her back for several minutes; she looks up at him with tear stained eyes as she says "I am heartbroken right now." He says, "I know baby. I am so sorry. I wish I could do something." She looks at him and says nothing; he says "Livy you know I can't do anything right?" She sighs, and says nothing; her silence leaves him unsettled. She feels his mood changing. He's getting upset.

She gets up and he doesn't stop her; he knows she's upset. He doesn't want to fight with her. She knows he can't help her, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. She's angry at the situation, not really at him. But she can't scream at the situation. She can scream at him, and take out her frustrations on him.

She walks into her closet and starts changing her clothes; she's eerily quiet. When she finishes changing; she walks into the bathroom, and stands in the mirror removing her make-up. He sits on the bed waiting for her to come out. He asks "are you hungry?" She gives him a look of rage, and annoyance.


	474. Chapter 474

He says "Liv please talk to me. I can see you're angry; please don't shut me out. I'm here for you." She replies, "Do you know what he did to her?" He looks at her, and closes his eyes as he takes a breath. "He cracked her skull Fitz, and then dumped her body in the woods like she was garbage. How the hell does he deserve immunity?"

He hears the anger in her voice, and he agrees with her. Lavish doesn't deserve diplomatic immunity; but his hands are tied. He resents the fact that she knows why he can't intervene, but she's punishing him, as if he's unwilling to help.

However, he tries again to get her to talk to him. "Liv I know that this is upsetting; it's upsetting to me too. I truly want to help you. You know that don't you." She says "what if it were Faith or Felicia in those woods Fitz? What if he did this to one of our babies?"

Her words jolt him, "Liv don't say things like that." Liv says, "why not Fitz? It's true. If it were our kids you'd kill him yourself. So imagine how those parents feel. He brutalized and murdered a young girl, and doesn't have to pay for his crimes because the very country Mr. Colbert swore to protect, while serving in the military, is protecting her murderer through political red tape."

What she is saying is heartbreaking and he couldn't agree with her more; but she is seeing this purely out of emotion. She's not looking at the practicality of it at all. She knows better, and that is frustrating him. He says, "Liv as your husband; I agree with you completely.

But as the President you know how this goes. Don't make me feel any worse than I already do. You can't come into the oval asking for this type of favor." His response pisses her off completely as she says, "so only you can ask for favors in the Oval huh?" He gets angry at her comment "come on Liv! That's not fair, and you know it!"

She replies, "Tell me about it. It's not fair that instead of preparing to watch their daughter graduate college; the Colbert's are planning a funeral for their only child. Because of some fucked up foreign policy bullshit!" She says as she grabs her robe and walks out. "Where are you going Liv? We are talking!" She replies, "I'm done talking, and you're not saying anything I want to hear anyway." She slams the door behind her; but he follows her. He can't let her leave; they don't have time for her to be all in her feelings. She needs to face this and deal with it right now. Time is of the essence.

He yells, "Liv stop!" She keeps walking at first, but then she hears him say "Liv please don't walk out on me. We need to talk about this!" As angry as she is; she hears the anger in his voice, but also the pleading. He's pleading with her. She recalls the night she walked out on him when she found out she was pregnant. She promised she wouldn't do that again. She closes the door that she opened, leading out into the hall.

She turns around to face him as he says "thank you." She sighs as she says "you're welcome." They both are calming down, and trying to find the words to work this out. She says "I am just so frustrated Fitz. Having to break that news to that family was devastating, and no one should have to hear that their loved one was taken away, and the perpetrator is not punishable."

He responds, "Liv you know I agree with you. But again our hands are tied here. So the only thing you can do is have him sent back to Turkestan." She thinks for a moment and says "I can contact the embassy, and work through them; their communications are privileged, so no one would know I called them."

He responds, "Correct; that's why I suggested it. You can call and even visit, but I can't." She says, "That's crafty of you; did you think of that yourself?" He responds, "Partly, Cyrus helped." They both manage to smile a bit; she walks toward him, and they sit on the couch. He hugs her and she hugs him back. She says "I am so sorry for yelling at you baby; I was out of line for it." He replies, "You were angry babe; I get it."

She responds, "Yes but, taking it out on you was wrong. I know the rules, I just used you to work out my frustrations." He pulls her close as he says "I like it better when you use me in other ways to work out your stress." His response makes her laugh; he laughs with her and they share a kiss.

He strokes her back as they kiss, and when it ends they work out a plan she can use to handle this situation, without causing any additional issues at the White House. She tells him about the media storm they are going to face tomorrow, and advises of some tips. Sort of words to avoid.

He informs her it already started, but Cyrus can help with that part. He can spin it into a positive. She agrees, but urges him to pass along her tips to Cyrus and he makes notes of them. They are already calling them a house divided on the news. It's terrible.

Some of their naysayers are using this to support their ideal of her not being a traditional first lady being a problem. They are stating if she was this wouldn't be happening. One gentleman stated that this situation is bad for the country, and will be par for the course due to her line of work, and cites that this very situation is a definite conflict of interest. But this is something both Liv and Fitz expected; they knew they'd come for them at some point. This is the first round of it, and they will face it together.

He asks about the parents; she tells him they aren't talking to the media anymore. They are giving her time to work out a solution. She begins to think of something she said earlier. But she needs the case file from his arrest. She grabs her IPAD hoping that Harrison and Abby have sent her the arrest report information and the other details on Lavish.

He sees her scrambling, she's in a trance; he knows that look. So he just sits back quietly, and lets her do her thing. She says "great they sent me the files." He asks "what files?" She says "I asked Harrison and Abby to pull everything on Lavish, from birth to current day. I figured if there was something I could use on him it may be in there."

He says, "That's smart babe." She smiles as she says, "Thanks babe. Let's see if I am right." She looks through the files and he asks "can I do anything to help?" She says "not really baby it's all electronic. But thanks." He responds, "Okay, did you want a bottle of water or something to eat?" She looks at the time and says "I will take a salad and some water that's fine. Thank you baby." He says, "You're welcome. I will go order it. I'll be back." He kisses her lips lightly and goes to order the food, while she continues to work.


	475. Chapter 475

After several minutes of looking through the files she comes across his birth certificate. Interestingly enough she sees that it shows multiple births. Something about this seems a bit off; none of the information from his childhood shows anything about a sibling. So she figures maybe the sibling died early.

But then she does a basic search and there's no death certificate for a child in Turkestan born to his parents on the birth certificate. She needs a name; the name of the sibling would bring up the certificate. But she doesn't know it. She feels like she's so close to figuring out this puzzle, and it's driving her nuts.

Something seems off, but what is it? She looks at the arrest documents, and sees that he checked in a medal keychain with the name Alex on it, in addition to some other personal effects. On a hunch Liv plugs the name Alex Lavish into the international database search engine, and to her surprise she finds the missing link.

Alex Lavish is Albert's twin brother, who allegedly died 5 years ago in an apparent suicide. There are no known, surviving relatives mentioned. However, what's also very interesting, is that Albert's credit history is extremely light, almost non-existent until after Alex dies.

Albert lived a rather frugal lifestyle; in fact these two couldn't be more different. Alex had terrible credit, and was bankrupt. He had more bills than money; but Albert was wise with his money, he had investments and good payment histories. He lived a simple life.

Liv thinks to herself; what makes a person go from a meager lifestyle to an expensive one all of a sudden? She ponders the thought for several minutes and then it hits her. "Oh my God!" She says aloud, as Fitz enters the room. He asks, "What's up did you find something?" She says "I think I did." He responds, "What is it? What did you find?"

She says, "Okay bear with me here. What if Albert isn't who he says he is?" Fitz says, "Huh?" She chuckles, "Look Albert has a brother named Alex. Look at these two files, and tell me what you see that's different." Fitz takes the tablet, and looks at the two documents and says "clearly Alex has a healthier spending appetite, than Albert."

Liv says "exactly, Albert was thrifty, he never carried balances on his credit cards, and for years has always kept over 200,000 in a savings account. But when you look at his recent spending history, it's all over the place, it's not organized, and the charges are outrageous compared to previous spending habits. The pattern is completely different."

Fitz asks, "so what are you suggesting Liv?" She responds, "According to the death certificate I found, Alex died 5 years ago; check out the spending pattern change on this credit report." Fitz takes a look and says "damn, that's a heck of a coincidence." She says, "No baby that's fraud. If I am right; I just figured out that Alex isn't dead, Albert is, and Alex has assumed his identity."

Fitz looks at her with pure shock on his face as he says "wait Liv are you sure?" She says, "Can you think of another explanation for all of this? Until 5 years ago Albert didn't own a car. Now he has several, and several houses as well, and his savings account is barely staying above board. Who lives all of their lives caring for their credit, and watching their finances and then suddenly becomes a shopper?" He has to admit; it's a stretch to think he'd suddenly start spending money, unless he was trying to spend it all before he died or something. But in this case he's still alive.

Fitz says, "Babe I see where you're going with this; but you have got to be sure before you present this to anyone." She replies, "I agree honey, and that's where my plan comes in to get his finger prints in the system. That's a sure fire way to find out if what I suspect is true." Fitz says "yeah but how will you do that?"

She says, "That's something I'd better not tell you. I don't want you involved in this babe. This is where special skills come into play." He raises his eyebrows as he says "what special skills would those be?" She responds, "Not from me babe; relax. I just mean we have to do recon on him so we can get his prints, but it has to be exposed in a public way. That way there's no way to dispute it. I wouldn't have to go this route; if he hadn't been crafty enough to have the body cremated."

She sits thinking for a moment; Fitz looks at her in awe. Their thoughts are broken by a knock on the door. He opens the door, and it's the food service cart. As he wheels the food over to her; he grabs her food and hands it to her along with her water.

"Hey babe take a break and eat something; it's getting late, and you haven't eaten." She replies, "Okay I will." Fitz responds, "Come on Liv; eat something." She looks at him; she sees, he's not letting up. So she picks up her plate, and eats her food as she continues to think this through.

After a few minutes she asks "hey when you go to the embassy do they still card you?" He responds, "Yeah unless the card scanner is down. Then they use the hand scanner." She says, "The hand scanner?" He repeats himself and he then realizes what he just said. They both smile; they realize that if he goes through the hand scanner, his prints will not match if he's Alex. They update security profiles every 5 years with the embassies as part of protocol.

Fitz says "is it really going to be this simple?" She responds, "Yeah it would appear that way, and we do have a back-up, but it would require him being naked." Fitz asks, "What do you mean?" She says "he has a birthmark on the back of his thigh; it's a part of the birth record, Albert didn't have one." Fitz says "that's unbelievably cruel; he's a monster." As Liv finishes her salad; she says "I agree."

Fitz asks, "So what are you going to do?" Liv explains her plan and he agrees it appears to be a good idea, and he hopes it works out. If it does Alex will stand trial for murder, and they will get justice for Jenny after all, with no real political blowback on the White House.

After advising Fitz of her plan Liv picks up the phone and calls Harrison and Abby. She advises them of what she's come up with, and they both are in shock as well. Neither one of them can contain their excitement; the idea that this may be a way to resolve this situation is extremely gratifying. Harrison agrees to set up a meeting with the embassy tomorrow morning first thing.


	476. Chapter 476

Abby asks "how will we get Albert to show up?" Liv says "he will show because they are going to ask him to come discuss the situation; so he will be there, and when he enters the building, and his palm and finger prints don't match, it will be game, set match."

Abby says "perfect; I will call Huck and have him get started with hacking into their system. We need to see if he's managed to alter the print on file or not from his brother's. That way we can be sure that he has to use the scanner, and not the id badge." Liv says "you took the words right out of my mouth; thanks Abby."

She replies, "You're welcome Liv; it's what we do. I'm just glad we have a solution. By the way; I am glad you called. David asked me to call you, because he wants in on this." Liv says, "That's perfect; he can have the police ready to apprehend him after secret service takes him into custody. Since I will be on the premises; secret service will be the ones checking exits and entrances of everyone."

Harrison says, "Good job Liv; looks like we've got that bastard. He won't know what hit him tomorrow, when the cuffs hit his wrists." Liv responds, "Thank you Harrison; I can't wait to see what happens. I will see you both tomorrow morning, at the embassy, at 8:30."

He responds, "Yes I know; right before the news cycles change for the day." She smiles as she says "you know the game too well." He replies, "I was taught by the best." She smiles as she says "you're welcome." They all laugh as she says "good night you two." They both say goodnight, and Liv hangs up, with a sense of happiness.

Fitz sits next to her smiling at her. She looks at him as she sighs, and sits back, leaning into his arms. He says, "All in a day's work huh babe?" She replies, "I guess so. But we aren't out of the woods yet. Nonetheless, I want to give the Colbert's something to hold on to." She picks up her phone a she text's Quinn. She brings her up to speed on the situation, and plan for tomorrow. She advises her to contact the Colbert's, and tell them they have a plan in place. But tells her not to give the details.

Quinn receives the message, and advises her that she will take care of it. She also sends back a smiley face concerning the plan and a text that says "you rock boss." She smiles and responds "thanks, we are a team; we all rock together. I couldn't do it without all of you!" Quinn appreciates her boss' appreciation for her and her coworkers."

Liv appreciates her very much; she assigned her to watch the Colbert's to make sure Mr. Colbert doesn't do anything regretful, and she knows she can trust her with the task. They end their conversation on a high note and Liv is encouraged to go to bed by her loving husband picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom.

She giggles along the way and says, "Put me down babe." As he lies her on the bed and climbs on top of her. His lips hovers over hers as he says "it's bed time Mrs. Grant." She smiles at him as they share a kiss and she submits to him. His kisses and his touch; send her on a spinning cycle of sensual twists and turns, ones that only he can evoke in her.

He manages to unclothe her without her recalling how she ends up naked; she's too enthralled by him, and they are so Intune with each other, they fall into a trance when they are together. The only thing that matters is their climax and satisfying each other completely. She feels him caressing her and loving her without interruption; she's enjoying him as his motion rocks her back and forth between passion and ecstasy.

It's the ride of her life, and she's taking advantage of every bit of it. She doesn't want to miss a twist or a turn. She's invested in his performance, it is a great one. The power of his stroke, the strength in his motion, and the fire in his eyes propel her to levels of love and lust that leave her speechless. She feels their bodies racing to the finish line, as their arousals are neck and neck, the excitement is tremendous for both of them as they moan and kiss during the interaction.

She feels his aggression coursing through him, and she likes where this is heading, as they both round the corner onto orgasm row. He pushes her legs back and pounds her hard, fast and deep; he falls into a thrusting frenzy, as his eyes go dark, and she holds on for dear life.

She feels the intensity in his muscles, as his vein on his right shoulder pulses. His mouth is wide open, as he moans her name, and asks for her release. She moans his name in return as she begs for him to take it from her, and within a matter of seconds, he delivers with great enthusiasm, that sends them both into an orgasmic thrusting coma.

As they pass out on the bed; they lie still for several minutes, before cuddling. As they get comfortable a thought pops in her head. She recalls he's been quiet about Cyrus' take on this situation with Lavish. She looks up at him and asks, "What did Cyrus tell you to do about me handling this Lavish issue?" He replies, "Which part are you asking about? The part where I was to forbid you from continuing the case, or the part where he reminded me repeatedly, of how this was going to damage the administration?"

She sees the seriousness in his eyes; but also sees a calm as well. She then realizes; he was trying to help her earlier, he wanted her to talk it out, and get her emotions out so she could start thinking. He knew they didn't have time for her to be in her emotions.

She needed to work through that and come up with a solution as soon as possible. She says "you're amazing." He responds, "Why do you say that?" She replies, "Because I know you went to battle for me with Cyrus. You believed in me, when I know he and the other party members told you to shut me down. But you didn't. Thank you baby for believing in me and standing by me regardless of what Cyrus was telling you."

He responds, "You are welcome Liv; I will always have your back, forever and always." She smiles at him as she says "forever and always" as they share sweet kisses as they cuddle, and make out leading them into their next session of love making to end their evening.


	477. Chapter 477

It's 7:00am and Liv and Fitz are finishing breakfast, after spending some time in the nursery this morning. He didn't want to bring it up; but he has to. It's the other thing he and Cyrus argued about. Despite her having a full plate with this case; he starts the conversation. As she finishes her eggs he asks, "Did you call Katie back yet?" She gives him a look that lets him know she hasn't thought about it at all. "Liv come on; you know you need to do a few interviews. You can't turn them all down."

"Fitz I've just had so much on my plate I didn't want to over book myself."  
Even she doesn't believe what she just said, and knows how it sounds. He responds, "Liv I know you don't want to do it; but you don't have an option. The criticism is rising and Cy can only keep them at bay for so long. It's been at least two months since your last public appearance or interview. The people want to see you and need to see you doing things that affect the community and the public at large."

She knows he's right and doesn't have an argument; her response surprises her as she says "you're right babe. I will take care of it I promise." He hears her, but knows her too well. So he's glad that this morning he set up reinforcements to drive home his point. He's doing this for her own good; she's left him no choice. To avoid her suspicion of his antics he says "okay babe; just call Katie okay?" She replies, "Okay I will call her today; once we get the Jenny Colbert case taken care of." He agrees this is more important for now.

Before he responds to her there is a knock on the door; He yells "come in." In walks Cyrus with a sense of urgency. "Morning I hate to interrupt you both at breakfast, but the media is swirling outside, and I need answers to questions I don't have." Liv says to him "Cyrus it's under control; the Colbert case will be closed today without a national incident, and the heat will be taken off of the White House by noon today with regard to the President's role in this situation." Cyrus says "I am afraid to ask how you're going to achieve that goal. Do I want to know?"

Fitz says "oh yes you want to know; this is a doozy." Liv smiles as she explains the situation, and the plan to completion. Cyrus hears her out and is trapped in disbelief, as he says, "you can't make this up. That's unbelievable. But most importantly this has no blow back on the White House, and all on the Embassy." Liv and Fitz agrees with his statement.

Feeling like he's making headway and realizing he hasn't talked to Liv about her First Lady duties he says "Liv I will need your schedule for the next 30 days concerning your media events and public appearances." She smiles at him as she says "I will have that ready for you by tomorrow Cyrus; I promise." He replies, "Very well; I appreciate it." She says "you're welcome." Looking at the time she sees she needs to go.

"Okay gentlemen I have to rush off; babe you have a good day, and I will talk to you later." They share a kiss and exchange I love you's as she says goodbye to Cyrus and leaves out the door. Cy asks "how did she take you telling her you were shutting her down?"

He replies, "I didn't tell her; I let her do what she does. I told you Cy, I know Liv, and you should too. Telling her no or not to do something isn't wise. She will just find a way to do it anyway. I just had to point her in the right direction, and give her time to think. As a result we have a problem solved with minimal damage."

Cyrus agrees; "your plan worked for now. But next time we may not be so lucky." Fitz responds, "Can we get through the current time before we worry about the next one that hasn't happened yet? She's even willing to make up a schedule for you for her appearances; that's progress in itself."

Cyrus advises "I am glad you are able to convince her that she's the first lady, and she's willing to start behaving like it. It's driving me nuts tap dancing everyday about her activities." Fitz says, "Cy be fair; you know she's private by nature. Her very job is anonymity; give her a break, she's trying, and she'll get better at it."

He agrees it is a change, but it's one she agreed to when she decided to marry a man who was running for President of the United States. Cy understands how she feels but he says; "for the record, I know she's better than the simple role she's being asked to play. But it's a part of the job; we all have roles we don't want to play, but don't have the choice not to do them."

As they walk into the Oval Fitz says "agreed Cyrus; you get no complaints from me about that, I am just saying I have a feeling this time she will come through." He nods and relents on the discussion as he says "okay I need to go meet the press core. I will be back in an hour." He walks out and Fitz reads over some briefs for the next meeting.

As Liv pulls up to the embassy she gets a confirmation text that Huck has hacked the security system, and Harrison, and Abby are already inside waiting for her. As secret service escorts her inside; they take over security for the building, as planned. Liv sees Harrison and Abby and they go to see Vlad Rostov. As they are escorted upstairs Harrison says "its game time." Liv takes a breath, clears her head and says "let's do this people."

Abby steps off of the elevator first; when they round the corner to the long hallway she says to Liv "you got this." Liv nods as secret service opens the door for them and they all step inside. They are greeted and asked to have a seat. After ending such pleasantries Liv says "thank you for agreeing to see me today Vlad I really appreciate it."

He replies, "For you it is no problem Madam First Lady." She says "please call me Liv." He smiles as he says "I don't know; I am a bit uncomfortable with that, you are a taken woman, and a very beautiful one as well." She sees he's a charmer, and uses that to her advantage. "Thank you Vlad; no need to feel uncomfortable at all. We are just friends talking; I need your help."

He responds, well Liv if it's related to the case of the poor girl who died. I don't know how I can help you; you know Lavish has immunity, and from what I understand, he's cooperated with police."

She says "yes Albert Lavish has immunity, but I have a few more questions I need to ask him. I am not the police, I represent the girl's family. They need closure, so if you'd be so kind to ask him to meet with me here that would be ever so helpful."


	478. Chapter 478

He hesitates as he says "I don't know about that." She asks, "Vlad what could go wrong? We are inside the Embassy. Albert can't be arrested by police; he has diplomatic immunity, so even if he confesses he's in the clear. I just need to get his account of what happened for her parent's sake." Vlad looks at her and sees the sincerity in her eyes, and gives in. "Okay he is scheduled to come here today anyway, so talking to him shouldn't be an issue."

After his sentence his phone rings; according to the conversation they are having problems with the security badges at the entrance, and exit gates. So they will have to default to back up security measures. Liv is smiling on the inside, as he hangs up. Liv asks "is there something wrong Vlad?"

He responds, "Just technical difficulties; it looks like the id scanner isn't working. So we will need to use the hand held palm scanners until we get the system back up." She replies, "That's inconvenient; I hope that doesn't cause too many issues." He replies, "I'm sure it won't people will just need to scan using the palm scanners." They all nod at him.

Harrison gets a text stating Lavish is downstairs and entering the building. He nudges Liv and she asks "what time will Albert be arriving?" Vlad says "he should be here soon." His phone rings again; but this time his face isn't pleasant. It drains in color as he listens to the voice on the other end; he suddenly stands up and says "that's impossible!" Liv knows that the plan is in effect. He says "wait one minute! That can't happen. Hold on!"

"Liv there is a problem; Lavish is trying to get into the building, but he can't. His fingerprints don't match the ones on file. So due to protocol secret service is holding him in custody."

Liv says "yeah that is a problem; I guess I forgot to mention that Albert died 5 years ago, and we believe that his twin brother Alex assumed his identity. We just needed a way to prove it, and it appears your security system did that for us. So if you excuse us; we will be collecting Mr. Lavish, and handing him over to authorities."

He says, "You can't do that; you're inside the walls of the Embassy." Harrison says, "Actually she can; its protocol for anyone who can't be verified through the security database in an Embassy building to be taken into custody, and held until they can be verified."

He says "wait until the White House hears about this; this isn't going to bode well for you at all." Liv gets upset as she says "go ahead and make that call Vlad, and while you're at it figure out how you're going to explain to the world. how you allowed a man to assume a diplomats immunity for 5 years undetected? What a national incident that will make. Do you really think it's worth it to make a scene out of this? Think of the embarrassment you will face."

Abby says "besides we have proof that he isn't Albert Lavish. Therefore, he doesn't have diplomatic immunity anyway." Liv says "agreed; so we are not breaking any laws." Harrison responds, "Think about it Vlad; this happened on your watch, and no one else's. You will go down for this." He thinks momentarily and realizes they are correct. He has to cooperate, and it's the best thing to do given the circumstances.

Liv sees him thinking and says "come stand with us Vlad as we put this monster away together. We can say this was an equal partnership between the Embassy and local authorities." He considers her offer and then accepts it. He says "okay I'm in. What do we need to do?" She advises him she will be in touch when the press conference is being held, and make sure he is on the podium with the US District Attorney.

When they get downstairs; the police are putting him into the police cruiser. He makes eye contact with Liv. She gets great satisfaction out of seeing him put into a police car, in handcuffs. Abby, Liv, and Harrison share smiles, as they all get in their cars and head back to the firm. When they arrive the Colbert's are there waiting for them along with Edison. Liv sees them in the conference room.

When she walks into the room Mrs. Colbert says "is it true? He's going to go to trial." Liv says "yes it is Mrs. Colbert. He was arrested a few minutes ago, and he will stand trial for the murder of Jenny. We got him." Mr. Colbert is in tears, as he says "thank you so much Liv. I can't thank you enough." She responds, "You're very welcome. I just wish I could've done more." They both say "you've done more than we could've ever dreamed." Mrs. Colbert says "you were right Senator Davis; she is remarkable."

Liv looks at Edison as he agrees with her statement. It takes everything in Liv, not to roll her eyes. She merely hugs both of the parents, and allows her team to prepare them for the press conference, and the slew of interviews, they will be asked to do after this is over. She returns to her office and takes a breath; she is very happy with the outcome. She calls Fitz and they talk for about a half hour. He is very excited at the news, and congratulates her on the case.

He puts Cyrus on and of course, he asks her to be present at the news conference; he advises it will count as a media event. She has to agree it would; but she doesn't want to be there for the purpose of fulfilling a requirement. She doesn't feel right about it. But tells Cyrus she will think about it. After talking to Cyrus, she then talks back to Fitz, and he again congratulates her and they agree to catch up later.

As she hangs up the phone Abby says, "Liv, David called; he wants us to meet him over at the district. He's calling a press conference in an hour." She responds, "Okay go ahead I will be here." Abby says "no you won't Liv. You deserve to be in the spotlight for this. Besides Mrs. Colbert wants you there. She keeps asking for you." Liv relents and goes with them to the presser. She stands on the stage with the Colbert's, Vlad, Edison, and David.

The press eats up the story, and Liv is asked to speak; she gives a nice off the cuff speech that gives the Colbert's closure, and also gives the media what they want in regard to seeing her in a public role. She takes the podium only after being prompted by the Colbert's, and afterwards she is glad she did it. She does well, and it eases the minds of everyone present. Fitz watches her as she speaks; he's a proud hubby, as Cyrus also looks on.

It's something they both know she'd never opt to do herself; but she is doing it for the benefit of her client, and for her role as first lady. After her speech they all head back to OPA to finish out the day. The Colbert's prepare to go back to New York to bury their daughter, and Liv offers to pay for the burial.


	479. Chapter 479

They accept her offer; she feels it's the least she could do. As she leaves to get in the car; Edison calls her name. She turns to him, and he asks if they can talk. But she declines. There's nothing she needs or wants to say in this moment or in public to him.

She quickly walks away, leaving him standing alone. She sees the photographer standing behind Edison; she wasn't going to allow Edison to use her in a picture to bolster support for him retaining his job. It wasn't going to happen on her watch. Thankfully her security wasn't a fan of the idea either, and blocked him off once she turns her back. She hurries to the car, with secret service ushering her inside it.

After arriving at the office, she finishes her day, and she gets several calls from her parents, and siblings congratulating her on her case. She receives the compliments and well wishes. Her Papaw keeps telling her how proud he is of her, and she can't stop smiling. She tells him she can't wait to see him for the birthday bash, and he agrees, it can't come fast enough. Liv talks to her parents and grandparents for an hour, and has a brief conversation with her siblings.

Zoe and Ellie catch her up on Ellie's fairytale 2 and a half day love fest, and Liv is beyond excited for her. She hears the happy in Ellie's voice, and it's everything and then some. She loves how excited she sounds, and is hopeful she and Marcus can make it work, despite challenges that come their way.

Zoe also tells her about the reveal of the exhibit happening in two weeks; she invites Liv to come, but knows it's a long shot. Nonetheless, she expresses her joy for her sister, and her success. After catching up with her sisters, Liv sees it's after quitting time, so she gets off the phone to head home. She's had a long day, and can't wait to take a bath and relax.

As she hangs up the phone Abby and Harrison come into her office. "Are you headed out boss?" Liv says "yes I am Harrison; what about you two?" They both say "yes." However, there is a pause. Liv asks, "Is there something wrong?" Harrison says "yes Liv; we need to talk to you about your presence here." Liv is confused and it shows on her face as she asks "what do you mean Harrison?"

He says "I mean you're here almost every day Liv; but you really don't have to be. So we were wondering if you trusted us to take care of things, so you could take care of other responsibilities." She responds, "Harrison I definitely trust all of you, and you know it. So what's really going on here?"

He looks at Abby and she says, "Liv we have a new client and it's you." Liv says "okay why do I feel like I am trapped in the Twilight Zone?" Abby says "Liv you're the FLOTUS, but people barely know that because they don't see you enough, which is a shame because the camera loves you, and you handle the press better than anyone." As Liv hears her speak she knows now that Fitz or Cyrus put them up to this. She can't lie it was smart; sneaky, but smart.

She says "I appreciate your concern; but I am fine, I already told Cyrus I would give him a schedule soon of events and I have an interview with Katie Couric coming up soon." Abby says "oh you mean the one you were supposed to set up today that you didn't?" She replies, "I was a tad busy Abby."

Harrison says, "Today yes Liv but other days you're not busy; you're here hiding amongst what you know, and we get it. But things are different now Liv. You have the most famous address in the world and it's time you started acting like it."

She wants to be mad at them; but she can't be; they are right. She's been ducking the cameras, and working diligently behind the scenes, but people need to see what she's doing. They see her thinking and then hear her say "okay I give in. You both have a point, and I do need to make some changes. What do you suggest?"

Abby smiles as she pulls out a list of events she can attend, and a schedule that shows six different interviews on major networks; including interviews as a family. Liv looks over the list, and she is impressed and agrees on the options. It's a tiring schedule; but doable if she works at OPA sparingly.

As she peruses the list Harrison and Abby look at each other; they hope she goes for it, and after some silence, she looks up at them and says "I like it. It's strenuous. But I get it. I have some ground to make up; that's why it's set out over the next 4 weeks. I also like pushing up the release date of the PSA, and doing an interview to hype the fundraiser for "the run like a girl campaign." Also, the radio spots are a brilliant idea." Harrison says "you taught us well Liv." She smiles at him as Abby says "agreed."

She says "thanks I appreciate that immensely, and I appreciate the push to get me out of this office." They respond "you're welcome." As she gathers her purse and her tablet she asks, "Can we go home now?" They reply, "Absolutely, its fish taco night, and Dana says dinner is almost done. So I am on my way home right now."

His excitement over food is always funny. Abby follows with; "it's a pizza night for us; I am tired and ready to snuggle with my little bunny and my honey." They all laugh as Liv says "I know the feeling; I have a bath tub calling me. Good work today you two." They reply "thanks" as they all head out for the night.

As Liv heads home; she relaxes in the car, and thinks about how awesome her day was. She checks twitter on her phone, and she's trending. It's pretty cool. It makes her smile. She's hailed as a fighter for justice, and a protector of our freedoms. It's amazing how quickly this reached national attention. She's being called one of the best first lady's ever, and because of social media, she's certainly destined to be the most popular.

The media says she's also the best dressed, and best composed of any first lady they've ever seen. As she checks the news sites one anchor says she handled the presser like a boss; Liv shakes her head smiling. She must admit good press feels good; it's the negative press that she always has to be prepared for.

As she reads through more of the coverage of the story it doesn't take long before the negative media attention begins. She reads the story, and it immediately impacts her. She's not shocked at it; she's just annoyed by it. She's not even 24 hours over a crisis, and already she is faced with another one because somebody wants to drag her name into something untrue. She takes a breath, and tries not to allow it to kill her mood, but she has to wonder, will it ever end?

**_Thank you again for your interest in my fanfiction story; I hope you all are still enjoying it. I enjoy all of the critiques and reviews; I read every one, and I appreciate the support. It's certainly been a journey. Life is changing for everyone in this story as they know it, much sooner than they thought it would. Allot of times we ask for things; but when we get them we don't know what to do with them. So the question is who's prepared and who's not prepared to deal with change? In the next installment we find out. Additionally, we find out Liv's new crisis, and we deal with the reckoning of Edison, and much more. _**


	480. Chapter 480

Liv arrives home; as she exits the car she gets a text from Fitz, he tells her to meet him in the Oval office. She heads to the office; Lauren tells her to go ahead in. She walks in and sees Sally, Cyrus, and Fitz talking and obviously waiting for her. They look over at her as Fitz says "there she is; the lady of the hour." The others smile and cheer; she asks, "What is all of this?"

Cyrus says, "This is about celebrating you Liv; you did a remarkable job today on camera." Sally says, "Agreed Liv; you handled the press like a true master. You never let them focus on you, and you always politely redirected them back to the Colbert's. People can't stop praising you. Great job!" Liv smiles at them as she says, "Thank you all for your support. It's all in a day's work."

Fitz says, "No need to be so modest Liv; you killed it, and I am very proud of you babe. So here take a sip of champagne so we can toast to you." She agrees to take a sip, and accept the toast, as Fitz says, "To the formidable and classy Olivia Grant, who can fix anything." They all say "here here," as Liv smiles, and sips the champagne after the toast.

After a few sips Cyrus says, "Well we will get out of your way for the night madam first lady and Mr. President. Come on Sally I have those briefs on my desk for your trip to Hong Kong." Sally says "good; I've been waiting for those. You too have a good night, and congrats again Liv for your success." Liv smiles at both she and Cyrus, as she says, "Thank you both; have a good night." They both nod as they head out of the door.

Fitz smiles at her as she puts her glass down; he steps toward her as he takes her into his arms. She smiles at him as she stares into his big beautiful blue eyes. She says, "I have missed you all day today." He replies "I have missed you too; I loved seeing you on camera. You looked and sounded amazing baby. Congrats again." They share a kiss and a warm embrace that makes her moan a bit, she loves his hugs, they always relax her. He holds her, as their kiss deepens.

When the kiss breaks he has her ass cupped, and she grins at him, as she says, "You are so bad." He smiles as he says, "Yes I am, and you like it." She replies, "No I love it. Come on let's go upstairs, I want some alone time." He responds, "Sounds good to me babe. Let's go." As they walk toward the East Wing, they hold hands, and she walks carrying her shoes. The cushioned carpet feels like heaven between her toes.

When they enter the suite; they hear the baby monitor. Clearly the little ones are up, and ready to play. Liv smiles, she wanted to lay in her husband's arms, and talk about her day; but right now it's about the kids. So she and Fitz change clothes, and head to the nursery. When they arrive; Marta says, "Perfect timing you two. Look at what your little ones have learned." Liv and Fitz smile as Marta takes all three of the babies out of the cribs, and places them on the floor.

Marta says, "Call to them." Liv says, "Come here Gerry." As soon as she motions her hands at him; his eyes lock onto her, and he crawls toward her. Liv exclaims, "oh my goodness! Look Fitz; he's crawling! Our baby is crawling!"

She has tears in her eyes, as her baby boy comes toward her drooling, and giggling, looking at her the entire time. Fitz is gleeful as well and calls to his girls, "Come to daddy Faith and Felicia; you can't let your brother beat you!"

They both rock back and forth for a minute, and then begin to crawl together toward him. He can't believe it; they are moving quickly, with purpose, and grinning the whole way, while staring at him.

He manages to pick both of them up, when they get to him, with Marta's help. As Liv holds Gerry and celebrates his accomplishment of crawling, she also cheers on the girls.

Fitz is blown away at how cute they are, and how accomplished they are too. He looks at Liv, and says, "Baby this is amazing!" She responds, "Yes it is babe." They share a kiss, and on cue Gerry grunts. Even Marta laughs as she says, "He is too funny." Liv and Fitz agree.

After spending time playing with the babies; both Fitz and Liv relax. Their stress levels decrease greatly, and they enjoy their time with the kids. Family time is extremely important to them, and they are both excited about the progress of the kids. The time has flown by. As they walk back to their bedroom, they realize it's 9:00pm.

They enter the suite hand in hand, and sharing kisses along the way. "This is so special baby; I cannot believe they are crawling." Fitz replies, "I know; I can't wait to see the reaction of the families when they get the video you shot of them." Liv smiles as she says, "I know mama and grandma are going to freak out. I will call them tomorrow."

He says, "Good idea; because you have a date with me tonight." She responds, "Yeah I do, and I intend to keep it Mr. President." As he again pulls her close they kiss deeply, but are interrupted by a knock on the door. Fitz looks annoyed as he says, "What do I have to do to get alone time with my wife?"

She laughs at his grumpiness, and has a seat while he opens the door. The food cart comes in, and the house staff drops it off; he says, "I guess dinner is essential huh?" She responds, "Yeah it's an important meal. Have a seat honey, I promise we will have alone time after dinner." She kisses him sweetly, as she leads him to the table, and he says, "You promise?" She replies, "Yes baby I promise."

As they sit down to eat, he asks, "So how does it feel to be a hero?"  
She replies, "I don't feel like a hero, and shouldn't be called one. I just did my job, and it worked out for the best for my clients." Fitz says, "Baby; you are being too modest. You pulled off quite a feat; you discovered something major. Please take some credit for it." She hears his urging, she knows he's right, and he means well, but she just doesn't want to use this particular case as a spring board for her public appearances.

He sees the uneasiness on her face. He asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She sighs as she says, "I don't want to disrespect the Colbert's, by celebrating this too enthusiastically. Baby they lost a child, so my help or success in this matter pales in comparison to their loss. This isn't a happy situation in my opinion."


	481. Chapter 481

Fitz understands her feelings, he sees the conflict in her eyes, and sees her sadness too. But he feels like she deserves to look at the bright side of this. Without her help there wouldn't be a bright side to consider. So he says, "Liv I don't mean to be insensitive to the Colbert's.

They are experiencing a terrible ordeal, and my heart goes out to them. But babe your help got them closure they would've never gotten unless you were involved. You helped them more than anyone else could've. You're helping bring the animal that killed their child to justice."

She agrees with him; but says, "I know you're right honey. But forgive me if I am not cheering. I just want to get through this, and show them the respect they deserve, as they mourn their loss. Okay?" He says, "Okay Liv; I understand."

As they continue to eat, he asks, "Have you seen any of the coverage on the news?" She says, "Yeah I have seen some of the coverage on various channels, I read some of the articles on line on the way home. I wasn't surprised to see the negativity has already started too."

As they finish their food, and drink their Ice Tea, and apple juice beverages; Fitz asks, "What negativity?" She says, "I saw a trending article about me inappropriately fraternizing with Edison at the news conference. It's complete rubbish, but it's still out there, and I hate it. It's not true."

Fitz says, "Liv why give it credence, by reacting to it or giving it a second thought? We knew this would happen; so we deal with it if it comes up in the mainstream media. But as long as it's on low level blogs, and off the radar, we don't worry about it." She agrees with him. But still isn't happy about it.

He sees her still looking a bit aggravated by it. So as they get up from the table, he takes her hand, and he swoops her off of her feet. She giggles as he holds her tight, and carries her into the bedroom; he lies her down and lies down next to her as he says, "I need you to stop stressing about things that don't matter baby. This is life in the public eye; we can't refute every negative story that comes up. Remember when I was running for office? Every week we were breaking up according to the tabloids."

She laughs as she says, "That's true babe; this is why I hate living in the public eye. But I guess it comes with the territory huh?" He responds, "Yes it does, and it has its perks. Like for starters, you get to sleep with the President of the United States."

She smiles as she says, "Yes I do; the sexiest man in the world, is all mine." He grins at her as he says "and you're all mine," as he kisses her deeply, and he climbs atop her as they fall into deep passionate kissing, that leads to them both being naked within seconds.

Between his kiss and his touch, it's impossible to know which is better, because right now together, they are both working her senses overtime. She can't stop moaning, and he can't stop massaging her, as he tastes her liberally, and she slides in, and out of consciousness. She's floating through her pleasure zone, and releasing at will back to back.

He's pulling it all out of her with no mercy, and she has no complaints. As he finishes his pleasurable licking, and sucking assault on her lady region; she releases once more, this time clutching his curls, and arching her back as this orgasm leaves her contorted, swearing and sweating.

He kisses her thighs as he waits for her body to return to normal, and she releases his head from her inner thigh leg lock. As he slides up her body, she smiles at him with a drunken look; that he loves to see on her. He knows she's hit tilt a long time ago, but she's ready for more. He feels her hips thrusting, as she feels him pressing against her. His body is craving her, and hers is craving his as well. The pull is unreal; he kisses her as he enters her smoothly and sensually.

Their kiss breaks as she grips his back, and licks his ears; she knows he loves it, and it drives him crazy. She hears him moaning, his stiffness is ridiculous. She moans, "Mmmm, is it wet enough baby?" He grunts in response, as he picks up the pace, and begins to really work her. He's ramping up to an explosion, she can't wait to experience.

His eyes are glazing over, his body tension is high, and he's grunting like a mad man. She loves how the sweat builds on his brow, and the lone curl sits atop his forehead. He's her superman for real, and he's certainly giving her a super experience. He's pulsating, and it feels so good. His pulsations trigger her clit to throb.

She moans his name, and like someone presses a button, he kicks it into over drive, and hammers her, as she begs for more. She clinches his back, and he hits it harder, as she moans his name incessantly, and responds in kind. They are moving rhythmically in sync, and delivering great pleasure to each other.

She moans louder as he says, "Damn it Liv; damn I love you baby!" She moans "MMMMM Baby Don't Stop." He hears her loud and clear; he's not stopping, he can't. He needs her release, and wants it now. She feels them both dance on the edge, and squeezes him internally, which pushes them over the edge, and into nirvana.

Their kisses and giggles, calm the moment, as they lie in splendor. He stares at her, as she stares back at him. She loves this moment; they are both full of love and desire, and nothing else matters. She uncharacteristically breaks out into song, "**_You are everything, and everything is you. You are my everything, you are my everything…"_**

He smiles hearing her sing to him; he loves her voice, and is grateful for the surprise. When she finishes he asks, "Where'd that come from?" She responds, "My heart, and a little help from Mary J Blige." He laughs as they share a kiss, and he says, "You're my everything too baby. I love you." She replies, "I love you too. But I should be mad at you."

He gets a confused look on his face, as he asks, "How did I mess up that fast?" She smiles as she says, "I know you talked to Abby about my appearances Fitz." He smiles as he says, "Don't be mad baby; I had to get somebody else to talk to you about it. You kept blowing me off, and for the record I didn't call Abby I called Harrison."


	482. Chapter 482

She smiles as she says, "why split hairs; they ganged up on me, and showed me the error of my ways." He asks "so you're not mad at me right?" She replies, "No, I am impressed that you pulled it off, and I understand why. They even put together a schedule for me. I will give it to Cyrus tomorrow. I'm especially happy, because I see a few of the interviews include both of us." He's happy she's not mad at him.

He says, "Good I am glad baby. It's really for the best, and I am excited to be interviewed together. I want the world to see how truly happy you make me, and how great a first lady you are as well." She agrees; she needs to tend to the business of being first lady. The position is an honor and a privilege, and it deserves respect.

She also looks forward to showing their love and their family to the world, especially with the babies crawling now. It was one thing to release still photos of the kids ever so often; but now they will be shown in live shots, and moving around. It's going to be special. Liv forgot that there hasn't been a baby in the White House since JFK, and even then the kids were young, but not babies.

After thinking for a moment; Liv breaks the silence by saying, "I agree honey, and after looking at the schedule; I am going to need to be on vacation when it's done." She explains the intensity of it, the interviews, the appearances, moving up the PSA release, and the radio spots. He agrees it's allot to be done. But he has to admit it's a brilliant approach, and it is sure to get the critics off of their backs about her involvement with the community.

He sees the excitement in her eyes, and he feels good, that she's opening up to everything so easily; she's ready to assume her first lady responsibilities, and he couldn't be happier. He says, "I'm proud of you Liv, thanks for coming around to this." She replies, "You're welcome baby." After sharing a kiss they both yawn, and laugh together, as they cuddle, and then fall asleep.

It's 8:00am and Liv and Fitz are sitting at the breakfast table, post baby fun time, and morning duties. They spent extra time in the nursery playing with the kids this morning. It's still hard to believe they are crawling all over the place, and moving very quickly. They both hated to leave them; Fitz said, "I don't want to go to work. Let's play hooky, and play with the kids." Liv smiles as she says, "I am sure that will go well. Cyrus will self-destruct when he finds out." He agrees it's not an option.

As they share their day over their meal; they chat about the activities of the day. He asks, "What's on your list for today?" She replies, "I have two fundraiser meetings, and I will be working with the Colbert's prepping them for their interviews. They agreed to do 2 of them; one now and one after the trial is over. Oh and today is Harrison's birthday, so we will be doing a little office lunch for him."

He responds, "Wow, I didn't realize his birthday was today. I will send him a text." She nods at him with a smile. He then says, "In mentioning the difficult time the Colbert's are going through. I thought they were going back to New York to bury Jenny."

She says, "Yeah they were; I feel bad for them, a parent should never bury his or her child. But according to the text I got from Abby; Martha called, and says, they want to prep for the interview now, since GMA is going to interview them when they get home. They look at it as a way of honoring Jenny; so they figured they could take the time to tell her story." Fitz nods as he says, "They are very brave. I don't think I could do that."

Liv says "I know; Abby told them it wasn't necessary, but they both said they wanted to do it. So she agreed to help them." Fitz says, "Maybe in some way it will give them peace." She agrees that's possible; then he asks, "Is Edison going to be involved?"

She sighs as she says, "I hope not. I really don't want to deal with him any further. I refused to take a photo with him after the presser, I saw the photographer waiting to snap the shot. Thankfully secret service swooped me away." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "So he's still trying to capitalize on this huh?"

She responds, "Yes it appears he is. He has no shame; I think that's where the bogus story is coming from. The press probably picked up on the tension between us, and are flipping it to say the opposite to get me to react. But, I am going to stay calm, despite him being so damn thirsty, that it sickens me."

Fitz says, "Well, let him have his moment; because it will be short lived." She asks, "Have you developed a plan to take care of him, or are you just being patient?" He says, "A little of both; we have to wait for now. We have some political wrangling to do. With Rollins, Mumford, and Watters leaving, him leaving right now will look suspicious. So once their seats are filled it's game on."

She nods in agreement; they have to be smart here. Despite the desire to get rid of him now; later is better, given their current situation. She smiles as she says "well, like you said, patience is a virtue." He smiles at her as he finishes his juice, and nods in agreement.

They both stand up, and Liv grabs her IPAD; she emails Cyrus her schedule, and he replies, as if he was waiting for it. She smiles as she and Fitz embrace, and kiss for a few minutes before they have to part ways. She heads to the office first; she arrives just after the Colbert's.

She sees them in the conference room, and she goes in to greet them, she's thankful Edison isn't there. But feels like he may be lurking in the shadows; this is his moment to shine, and gain sympathy for himself from the higher ups.

As Liv sits with them; they look better, more rested, and awake. They talk to her about the news coverage of the story, and are happy to hear that the charges are solid, and he isn't getting bail. He's been remanded due to being a flight risk, and they talk about the idea of the death of his brother now being investigated too, since he died on American soil. They are so thankful, and happy that she delivered on her promise to bring their daughter home, and got justice for their little girl. Liv accepts their thanks.

She admires their courage, and their strength to get through this. She asks, "How are you two keeping it together right now?" Martha says, "Our faith is helping us cope. We know that she's gone; but she's never going to be forgotten." Bill says, "We know that our baby is sleeping with Jesus."


	483. Chapter 483

Liv takes their hands and says, "Indeed she is." She then gets the sense of a need to pray. She asks, "Can I pray with you?" They look at each other, and then at her as they say, "Of course." Liv bows her head as they do too, and she says a simple, but impactful prayer, that brings about a peace in the room, and settles the nervousness, and tension.

When she's done they both smile at her, and Bill says, "Liv thank you so much for all you, and your team have done. We can't thank you enough." She responds, "You are more than welcome, and you and your family will always be in my prayers Bill." Martha says, "I had no idea you were such a wonderful woman of God Liv. But I see it now; thank you for working this case. It's an honor to have met you."

Liv feels so touched by their sentiment, as she says, "The honor is all mine Martha and Bill; I worked this case as a mother, daughter, sister, and wife, not as the first lady. Titles don't mean anything, you can't take them with you when you pass on. For me, It's what you do to help, and enrich people's lives selflessly, that matters. That's my mission no matter what I do, or where I go."

Both Bill and Martha smile at her, as she still holds their hands, which leads to them both standing, as she asks for a hug. They share a hug, as Harrison, and Abby come into the room.

Liv looks at them, and greets them, after she clears the tears from her eyes. She smiles at them and says "I will let you get started with the prep. Happy Birthday Harrison." He smiles as he says, "Thanks Liv." Abby says "see I told you she didn't forget." Liv smiles as she says, "I'd never forget your birthday Harrison. It's been super busy, but not that busy."

He responds, "Thanks Liv I appreciate it." The Colbert's say, "Happy Birthday." Harrison replies, "Thank you." Martha says, "It's always a blessing to celebrate life. Don't lose the thrill of celebrating your birthday. You're blessed to have one." They all nod in agreement, and Harrison says, "I applaud you choosing to celebrate Jenny's life, and not just mourn her death Mr. and Mrs. Colbert. It's very brave of you. That's what this interview is going to do. It's going to celebrate her life, and remind us all how special she is."

Liv and Abby both love how sensitive Harrison is being to the Colbert's, and how genuine he sounds as well. Martha says "thank you Harrison. It's hard, but we have to do this for Jenny. It's all about her."

Abby says "agreed; it is, and we are going to make sure the world knows who she is, and remembers her." Both of the Colbert's smile, as well as everyone else in the room.

The quiet of the moment is broken, when Bill asks, "Will we see you again today Liv?" She responds, "Yes I will be here until noon; I will say good-bye before I leave, and I will be reviewing the footage we shoot of your prep session as well before I go. Why is there something you need?"

Martha says, "We wanted to know if you'd be in the interview session with us?" Liv looks at them, as well as at Abby and Harrison, as she says, "I don't know if that would be wise; this is a private moment for you two to discuss your daughter, and her story."

Bill says, "You became a part of the story, when you helped us Liv. Because of you, something terrible was changed into something hopeful." She hears the hope in their voices, she can't just say no. So she says, "Let me think about this, and I will get back to you okay?" They both nod in agreement, and say "okay, that's fair."

She leaves them to their prep, as she heads to her office. When she walks out of the conference room; she sees Edison stepping off of the elevator. All of the goodness she was feeling just oozed right out of her spirit, when she lays eyes on him. She turns to walk away. But he calls her name before she can disappear, and she can see the Colbert's through the glass wall, sitting in the conference room, so she doesn't want to make a scene.

She turns to face him as she says, "Good morning Edison. What can I do for you?" He replies, "Good morning Liv; I wanted to talk to you about my involvement with the interviews going forward." She sighs as she says "Edison, whatever involvement you have in the next phase of this process, is between you, and the Colbert's. I am helping them prepare for the two interviews they have agreed to do. So you need to talk to them about how you will fit in. Abby and Harrison will be running the preps, and I will approve the footage."

He's shuttering to hear her speak to him in this manner; it's very matter of fact. But he knows he has no leg to stand on, so he asks, "So is it going to be this way between us forever?" She responds, "Because I really don't have time for this nonsense; I would say yes." He sighs as he says, "Despite what it looks like; I didn't plan for this to go this way. I thought she'd be found alive, and I'd get the support to retain my spot. I never thought she'd be hurt or dead."

He sees her anger bubbling; she's clearly furious, and he acknowledges being deserving of such rage. He's desperate to make things right; so he asks. "What can I do to make this right Liv?" She responds, "You mean other than developing a conscience, and walking away from this with no expectations of getting something out of it? Absolutely nothing."

He says, "I wish I could do that; but I can't. They want me to be with them." She shakes her head, as she says, "That's because they think you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. But that's not the case, and you know it. I'm done talking about this Edison. Enjoy this while it lasts, because once the publicity from this dies down, you're going to be gone."

She walks away, completely done with that conversation, as he watches her walk away, and then goes into the conference room to join the Colbert family. He was hoping she'd help him with this; he knows that if he screws this up in anyway, he will do more harm than good, which will cause his plan to backfire. Hastily, he joins the prep session, and Abby and Harrison, agree to assist him, since the Colbert's want him involved. They are also aware of his motives and find his actions to be hideous.

While they work on the prep; Liv works in her office. She's only scheduled to be there for half a day, then she has the meetings for the fundraisers to get to. So she takes a breath and clears her head from her talk with Edison.


	484. Chapter 484

She refuses to let him rent space in her head; on to the next task, thinks Liv. But in the back of her mind, she thinks about the Colbert's request. She doesn't want to disappoint them; but she also doesn't want to give a direct hand in helping Edison either. She's conflicted, and unsure of what path to take.

She decides to call her mother. She picks up the phone and Evelyn answers. "Hey mama." Evelyn smiles as she says, "Hey baby; how are you Mrs. Grant the righter of all wrongs? We were just talking about you. We've been watching the coverage of the case, and we got your link for the video of the babies crawling. I can't stop watching it. I am so proud of you Livy for both your personal and professional accomplishments."

Liv hears in the background "we are too Peanut." Liv laughs hearing the peanut gallery of her family behind her mother. The support of her family is amazing, and she loves it. Liv smiles as she remembers the video, and then she thinks about the reason for her call.

She replies, "Thank you mama; I appreciate the support. I love the video too. Gerry is adorable, and his sisters are too darn cute too." Evelyn smiles listening to the mommy in her daughter's voice. But she also can tell something is up.

She asks, "What's up Liv? I don't get the impression you were calling about the video." Liv smiles as she says, "You're right mama. I am calling because I have a problem." Her mother says, "Hold on honey." She mutes the phone and tells the family she has to step away for a moment. She then goes into her bedroom and closes the door.

Liv hears her unmute the phone and say, "Okay, Livy what's wrong?" She explains her dilemma, and after listening to her. Evelyn says, "Livy I think you need to do what you know is right. Let those who are doing wrong be found out in their own time. You are a blessing to those people baby, and they want you to share in their healing. You got justice for their child, and you deserve recognition for your efforts, because you did it freely, without expectation of reward. Stand in the light baby, and show the world who you are."

She thinks about her mother's response, and she also hears Fitz's words. He essentially said the same thing. She was a help to them and should acknowledge that by helping them they have peace. She now feels she should help the Colbert's tell Jenny's story. She replies, "Thanks mama; you're right. I just wanted to help them, and if this continues to help. I should do it. It's not about me and my hang ups about the situation. It's about them and Jenny."

Evelyn says, "Exactly honey. I couldn't have said it better myself. Don't let that heathen block you from doing what's right. I am so glad you didn't marry him Livy." Liv smiles as she says, "Thank you mama for the advice; I am glad I didn't marry him either." They both laugh as her mother replies, "You're welcome baby. Was there anything else you needed?"

Liv pauses for a moment, and then responds, "Yeah have you talked to Ellie?" Her mother says, "Yeah I spoke with her. She finally came up for air from Marcus' visit." Liv laughs at her mother's teasing of her sister. Evelyn fills Liv in on the details shared with her about their time together.

Liv is ecstatic to hear that all is well, and her sister is moving forward in a positive way. Her mother agrees with her enthusiasm about them, and tells her she is happy for her too, along with the rest of the family. She just hopes they can pull it together to make it work. There's allot of moving parts to work with in their situation.

They talk for an hour about Ellie, and Zoe. Liv gets the lowdown on all things Pope, and she makes a mental note to check in with her sisters later. Their conversation is pleasant and calming; it's just what Liv needs, and she's happy she called her mother for advice.

They enjoy their conversation, and Evelyn let's her baby girl get back to work, but they promise to talk again soon. However, they don't hang up before Evelyn asks for another video, and Liv agrees to shoot another one for her. She hangs up the phone smiling, and notices missed calls from Ellie. She sends her a quick text and let's her know she will talk to her later, and she replies, "Okay."

She knows she has to finish her work before she leaves soon, and she plans to keep with the schedule. As she finishes some paper work; Dana knocks on her door. She smiles as she sees her standing in the door way with a small box in her hand. She says, "Good morning Dana; what's in the box?"

She replies, "Morning Liv; it's Harrison's gift. I wanted you to see them before I gave them to him." Liv grins as she says, "Oh yeah; let me see!" She comes in and hands the box to her with a smile. Liv opens the box, and says "oh my goodness. Bling bling huh? Ms. Dana." She laughs as she says, "You know Harrison is flashy; these are perfect. Don't you think?"

She agrees they are absolutely perfect. "Yes Dana; they are great. I am glad you're happy with them. Abby texted me and told me the autographed Derek Jeter jersey arrived this morning. She has it in her office. It's framed and everything. I can't wait to see his face."

She responds, "Yeah I know; I am excited. I can't wait to see the look on his face either." Liv says, "I can tell; you can't stop smiling. What are your plans tonight?" She replies, "I made reservations at Tavern on the Greens." Liv smiles as she says, "Good choice; their food is amazing, and the ambiance is quite romantic."

Dana smiles as she says, "Yeah I know. I am so stoked. Thanks again Liv. I couldn't have done this without your help. I appreciate you." Liv responds, "You're more than welcome dear." She replies, "Okay well; I will let you get back to it. I know that you're only here until noon. I have to go check on the cake and food anyway." Liv grins as she says, "Yes I have a new schedule to keep. But I am taking a to go plate if I have to." They both laugh as Dana walks out of her office to check on the party festivities.

As Liv finishes her last bit of work; she gets a text from Harrison. The prep video is done, and ready to view. She has him send her the link, and she watches it on her IPAD. She listens carefully for mistakes or miscues, and finds none. She then watches the interview, and when she hears the sincerity in their voices, as they tell the story of losing their daughter, once again her heart breaks.


	485. Chapter 485

She also hears them praise her and her team for their efforts, along with the police, and Edison. She appreciates the appreciation that they both show for how the case was handled.

She makes some notes regarding the video; but overall they did very well. She sends Harrison her notes, and proposes some changes, but nothing major. She overlooks Edison's part; it's of no significance to her. After sending Harrison her critique; he replies letting her know he'll make the changes, and they reshoot the video once more. This time the video is perfect. Liv reviews it once again, and notices, a better flow to the answers and types of questions posed. She gives her stamp of approval via text, and she notices the hour is winding down.

As she checks the time; her phone rings, with a familiar face on the screen. She answers, "Hello there sexy." He replies, "Hey baby; are you okay? I heard Jackass is lingering." She shakes her head with a smile as she says, "Really baby; you have them spying on me and reporting back to you." He says "they are not spying on you Liv; they are keeping an eye out, and keeping me abreast of the situation." She responds, "Call it what you want; but your splitting hairs." He says "touché." She replies, "I am fine Fitz; he's not bothering me. But I do want you to know the Colbert's want both of us to do the interview with them."

Fitz says, "I don't like that idea at all Liv." She responds, "I know; I don't either. But it's not about me. It's about them remember?" His words are coming back to bite him. But he says, "Okay, Liv. Just do this in a smart way. I don't want this being able to be used against us later."

She replies, "Of course honey. I have it mapped out. We will be in different segments, and my portion will be done via satellite. I will not be traveling to New York. I have a schedule to tend to remember?" He responds, "Yes I do, thank goodness for that huh?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes." They chat for a bit longer, and he tells her he's been watching the kids crawl most of the day on the video camera. She tells him about her family's reaction to the video. He lets her know about his family's response to it too. They take a moment to revel in the blessings that fill their lives, in the form of their babies, and their development. As she ends her conversation with her love; she realizes she will need to get going soon, and they agree to catch up later at home.

She walks out of her door to see Dana putting the balloons in the break room. She follows her into the room, and surveys the set up. The food looks delicious. She is beyond happy and in this moment very hungry. "Everything looks great Dana, both the cake and the food." Dana says, "Thanks Liv." Their conversation is broken by Quinn and Huck coming in. "Hello everyone" they both say together. Huck carries in the group Jeter jersey gift they all purchased, and lays it on the table.

Liv decides to go check on the prep session; they should be done by now. Huck and Quinn talk with Dana in the meantime. They need to get this party going; so she can get going. She walks into the conference room just as they are wrapping, and she sees Edison is still there. She greets the Colbert's, and lets them know she has reviewed the footage, and it's good to go. It's touching and sweet, just like it should be.

She also approves Edison's addition to the interview, and lets them know how she wants it to go. She explains that she has agreed to do the interview, but she will participate via satellite; while they, and Edison can be there in person. The Colbert's understand that with her schedule, she couldn't travel to New York. But they are excited that she's participating in the interview. They also like the layout of the segment she suggested.

They all agree that the format will work best, and the Colbert's again thank Liv for her help, and her generosity of paying for the funeral. Liv graciously accepts their gratitude, and walks them to the elevators, after sharing another hug. Edison also wisely leaves with the Colbert's; he's sure he and Liv have nothing else to say to one another.

After they leave, Liv and her team retire to the break room; where they all sing happy birthday to Harrison, and they give him his gifts, as they eat a great meal, and end it with ice cream and cake. He is blown away by his gifts. His favorite is the cufflinks; but he also loves the jersey. He is overjoyed by the love shown toward him, so he hugs everyone. It's a great time for the team to bond, and have fun without work being involved. The joy and laughter is fantastic, and everyone enjoys the moment.

When the festivities end; Liv rushes off to her first meeting for the fundraisers that are coming up. She arrives at the headquarters for the run like a girl campaign. She meets with Sally, Jennifer, and a host of other ladies. Liv proposed they use successful women in politics, fashion, everyday women, as well as sports to promote the cause.

Everyone loves her idea. She wants to do commercial spots as well as social media blitzes to get everyone excited about the campaign, and bridge it with the women's health initiative. Other's proposed activities like raffles, and essay contests for school kids a few months back. The winner will be a guest at the gala fundraiser they are having, and can win a scholarship for college.

Liv loves the idea, and is over joyed at the turn out from the essay contest. As they read some of the entries, and discuss various aspects of the upcoming gala. Liv reads one letter in particular of a mother writing about her daughter. The letter touches her because it sounds so much like the way she was raised. The girl's parents encouraged her to get good grades, and use her brain and abilities to get ahead, not her body.

The letter makes her smile, she can't help but think about how awesome this campaign and fundraiser is going to be. She's found her niche; the thing she's most passionate about is female empowerment, and it's a great platform to serve the nation. She recalls all the little things her parents did for her and her sisters growing up. How her father and grandfather always stressed to them how special and strong they were. She remembers how they helped them build strong self-esteem.

They raised them to be successful, powerful, and independent; they were encouraged to stand on their own. Their success wasn't determined by the company of a man, but by their ability to take care of themselves. They were taught that a man is an accompaniment to their happiness, and not the central focus of it. They pushed them to achieve their dreams, and make their own happiness. As she recounts these life lessons; she thinks about how their mother, and grandmother showed them what a strong woman of God looks like, and how she behaves in all she does. Her grandmother is the consummate Christian; a true woman of God, who carries her faith with her everywhere she goes. She often says, "If I can't take Jesus with me; then I don't need to go there."

Her mother is also a woman of faith, and also a woman of great character, and strength, as well as an amazing mother. She will tell you like it is, and not blink, but will also love you through it too. This moment makes Liv proud; she is so proud of who she is, where she comes from, and what she represents. It's overwhelming sometimes to realize how blessed she is, and she is beyond eager to motivate as many young women as possible to reach for their dreams and claim them with excellence in everything they do.


	486. Chapter 486

She suddenly realizes a slogan they can use for the campaign. She says "hey Sally, what if we use the phrase claim excellence in all you do." Sally says "that's good; I like it Liv. It's open and catchy. Women and girls can use it in multiple tasks. Athletics or everyday life." Liv says "I agree; let's vote on it along with the other options." Sally agrees and they submit it for consideration.

After reading more letters and selecting their picks for consideration of the winner of the contest. Liv and Sally catch up. Sally tells her about Emily's success in school, and how she is graduating early, and heading to Law School. She got early exception to Harvard. Liv is elated and squeals as she says "that's amazing! Praise God." Sally responds, "Praise God indeed. My baby got a full ride scholarship too." Liv says "that is so wonderful; I am sure you and Daniel Douglass couldn't be more proud."

Sally says "you're right, we couldn't be. It's a blessing of mass proportions for sure. But I hear congrats are in order for your little ones. Crawling all over the White House." Liv smiles as she says "oh goodness. How did you know about that?"

Sally says, "Because your husband is the cutest daddy ever. During the break of our last meeting. I caught him looking at the nanny cam footage grinning like a crazy person. When I walked up behind him I saw it was the kids. He's in love with you and those babies Liv." She smiles listening to how much her husband loves their family. She nods in agreement as she says "I know Sally, I can't believe how great of a dad and husband he is at times. I am so grateful and blessed to have him." Sally nods at her smiling and agreeing with her words.

They manage to get all of the details for the gala worked out, and a selection is made for the winner of the contest. With everything being on track for the gala happening in the next 2 weeks. Liv feels like they accomplished quite a bit. It was great catching up with Sally, she likes her, and is happy for her professional and personal successes. She is kicking butt and taking names on the foreign policy end of things for the country. She's proven to be a great asset to the nation, and the women's empowerment movement.

After leaving the event; Liv rushes off to her next meeting concerning the Women's Health Initiative. In this meeting they discuss the details of the PSA launch, and her decision to move up the release date. She wants to pair the project to run at the same time as the run like a girl campaign.

Her notoriety will help both campaigns immensely, and she wants to capitalize on it. One of the producers suggests doing a documentary on various ailments that plague women. Sort of a branching out technique to reach more women and girls, with the goal to educate and arm with knowledge, and information about proper treatments.

Liv loves the idea; she feels like using real people in addition to celebs will be a great touch. Just like the run like a girl campaign she's working with. She makes some suggestions of celebs they could talk too, and also they put together the information for getting the word out to everyday people who are interested in doing the documentary.

Liv concludes her day around 4pm feeling quite successful; both meetings were great, and very productive. As she heads back to the White House; she gets an email from her stylist concerning her three dresses. All three are ready to be fitted, and she wants to do it as soon as possible. Seeing that it's still early in the day; she agrees to do it today. She knows Fitz won't be available until later anyway, so she may as well get this done now.

She agrees to do the fitting today, and tells the stylist to meet her at the house. She then sends the visitor's pass information to the front gate so the stylist and her team can get in. She's feeling excited about the upcoming events. The Black and White Ball, the Grant Gala, and the Run Like A Girl fundraiser gala are all happening within weeks of each other. It's going to be bananas, she thinks to herself. But this is life in the public eye.

As she looks out the window; she sees that traffic is heavy. So she decides to call and touch base with her sisters. She calls Zoe and she answers with Ellie by her side. "Hey sissy." She hears. Liv responds "hello sisters. What are you two up to?" Ellie says, "We are having lunch outside at Malibu Beach Club, and you?" She responds, "I am stuck in traffic, heading home to try on some dresses for my upcoming events, and jealous of both of you."

They all share a laugh. Zoe asks, "What events are you going to Livy?" She informs her of the balls and the dates of them. Ellie says "dang sissy; you're going to be beat, and need a break after all of that craziness." Liv agrees and so does Zoe. Zoe asks "why are you cramming in so much activity Liv?" She explains the need to fix her image among the people, concerning her role as FLOTUS. They understand her point. Sometimes they forget she's the first lady themselves. She's not seen in that way, and it's important she establishes a platform and position in society concerning social issues.

Zoe says, "Well make sure you don't over work yourself Liv." She responds, "I won't sissy. Trust me Fitz, will shut me down if I don't stay balanced." Her sisters love how she submits to her husband, and allows him to guide her, or step in when she needs him to.

Ellie says "I am happy for you sissy, and so proud of you and Fitz. Kudos to you for letting him take care of you, when you need it." She smiles as she says "thanks sissy; it's easier than I thought it would be. I guess that speaks to him being the right one." They both say, "Amen" in unison, as they share a smile that leads to a giggle.

Zoe says, "By the way; congrats on the case Liv. That was amazing work." Ellie chimes in, "Agreed sissy. I am so glad you got that bastard." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks sisters. It was a difficult case. I am just glad it worked out for the best, and I hope we get a conviction in court as well

." Ellie says, "I think we are all praying for that outcome sissy, and throw his behind under the jail!" Zoe says "I agree; he doesn't deserve to see the light of day again without bars being in his immediate view." They all agree in unison.


	487. Chapter 487

Liv smiles as she says, "So Mrs. Ellie, it's good to see you've decided to leave the comforts of Marcus' arms. I take it all went well with your date huh?" They all giggle as Zoe says, "Liv I thought I was going to have to do a welfare check to make sure she was still among the living." Her comment makes them all laugh again as Ellie says, "I know ladies. I am sorry. But we had some catching up to do, and I don't mean just sex. But really reconnecting, and talking with and without words."

Zoe says, "That's sweet sissy; I am glad you two are working on being together. But uhm you know we want details." Liv says, "I cosign that statement. Spill it sister, and save the romance for later." They all crack up and Ellie spills the details of their days together.

She starts by saying; the soundtrack of their love fest is "Good Love" by Avant, which makes Liv and Zoe scream, "Alright now!" Ellie cracks up at her sisters and their enthusiasm. In the end, her story leaves both Zoe and Liv grinning and smiling, as they comment back and forth about their sister's antics during her and Marcus' love sessions.

Zoe says, "Well sissy, I am surprised he got on that plane the way you behaved." Liv says, "Yes chile; I know your phone's been ringing off the hook daily since he's been gone. Ellie is blushing as she says, "Well I had to give him a memorable experience, one that a grown man can appreciate."

Zoe looks at her as she says, "Girl I didn't experience it, and hell even I will remember it." Ellie, hits her playfully as Liv says, "Yes big sis; you are the queen. You did that!" Ellie laughs as she says, "Yeah he said the same thing. We've talked daily since he left; I think I left quite the impression."

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes hon, that grown and sexy love making is a game changer. Yawl aren't kids anymore. You know exactly what to do and how to do it, am I right?" Ellie sighs, as she pauses recalling a moment of their session; then she says, "Girl you have no idea how right you are. He has truly grown, in all of his abilities, and stepped firmly into manhood. MMMHMM my man has skills!"

Zoe sees the look in her sisters eyes and says, "Well damn sissy; you're about to make me order an adult beverage at 3 o'clock in the afternoon." They all laugh and smile together; it's a much needed laugh, and it entertains all of them. It's been a while since they have talked like this, and had such fun doing it.

As Liv finishes her hearty laugh; she has enjoyed her family so much, she didn't realize she is pulling into the White House gates. She knows their call is coming to an end. But says, "Hey ladies I am home; but before I go I wanted to say congrats on your reveal tomorrow night sissy. I wish I could be there."

Zoe says, "Thanks sissy; I appreciate your support. I am very excited about this period piece. I am hopeful everyone will like it." Ellie says, "Zoe you are a rock star; you got this girl, and if they don't like it, screw them." They all laugh at her comment as Zoe says, "Thanks sissy as always, you two always have my back. I love you for that." Both Ellie and Liv say, "You're welcome." Ellie then says, "Hey sissy be sure to send me those pics of your dress options you're looking at today."

Liv responds, "Of course sissy; I am meeting with Michelle in a few minutes. So you'll have them soon." Zoe says, "Speaking of pictures; that video of the kids crawling is unbelievably cute Livy." Liv grins as she says, "Thanks sissy; I can't believe they are crawling, and soon to be walking. God help us when that happens."

They laugh once again, as Liv's car pulls up to the door. She lets them know she has to go and they begrudgingly hang up after sharing I love you's between each other.

After they hang up with Liv; Ellie and Zoe pay their check, and walk out to their cars. Zoe says, "I am so happy for you sissy; but now that the sexing is out of the way. How do you think all of this will work out?" Ellie asks, "What do you mean?" Zoe asks, "Well what about living arrangements and your exes?"

Ellie says, "He's looking for a house; he has some lined up that he's going to be looking at when he visits for the party. As for the exes, it is what it is. He's already told Lauren and his kids about us." Zoe says, "Wow; he's not playing. How did that go?" She replies, "From what I understand, it went as well as it could. Lauren wasn't surprised, and his kids seem excited to meet me officially. He wants to do it via skype first, because they can't wait."

Zoe says, "Well yawl are the modern day Brady bunch at it's finest." She says with a grin, that makes Ellie smile. But then she asks, "When are you going to tell Jayson?" Ellie responds; very soon. I haven't seen him much because of his work hours." Zoe says, "Well keep me posted on that conversation; I am sure it's going to be a doozy. Where are you headed now?"

She replies, "I have a therapy appointment, the studio, and then home. What about you?" Zoe says, "That's funny; I am heading to therapy too, then back to the office; I have some last minute work to do for the reveal tomorrow. You know that it starts at 8:00 right?"

Ellie replies, "Yes sissy, and I won't be late. I will even bring everyone, so they are on time." Zoe says, "Thanks sissy; I will see you tomorrow. Love you, and have a good session." She responds, "Love you too. You do the same sissy."

As they head their separate ways, and arrive at their respective locations. Ellie walks into her session in one frame of mind, and then leaves with another. The conversation with Zoe made her think about the complexities of her situation with Marcus. Their journey isn't going to be easy; but she believes it's beyond worth it. During the session she talks about her feelings for Marcus and their plans.

She also talks about the anxiety of telling Jayson about their relationship, as well as telling her kids. The therapist gives her some great insight on her situation, and even gives her some homework to do with Marcus to help her get a sense of what direction their heading in, and how close they are in what they are feeling right now.

When she leaves the session; she heads to the studio to go about her day. But she feels calmer as she goes about her work duties; she can't wait to do the homework couples exercise with Marcus. It's all she can think about. She pulls into the parking space at work, and prepares to change gears, leaving her personal issues at the door, and preparing for her professional hat to take over.


	488. Chapter 488

As Liv steps out of the car; she smiles thinking how funny her sisters are. She also feels a little extra pep in her step, and decides to go visit her man before getting to her fitting. She goes to the Oval, and is told to go in by Lauren. She enters the office and there sits her love. He's standing at the window looking out onto the property. He turns to greet her, and she can see he has something on his mind. So her smile and silliness disappear as she says "hey baby what's wrong?"

He smiles at her realizing his facial expression has caused hers to change as he says, "Don't worry babe. I am fine. I just spoke to Aunt Lydia, and she's a bit sad. It will be a year that dad died." Liv feels terrible; she completely forgot the anniversary of Big Gerry's death is coming up soon. "Honey I am so sorry; I forgot about that. How are you doing?"

He smiles at her and strokes her face as he says, "Babe stop it. Don't beat yourself up. I didn't think about it either until Aunt Lydia called me. I am fine, just a little sad, because she sounded so sad. She's having a hard time." Liv says, "Poor thing; I feel awful for her. They were really close huh?" Fitz says, "Yeah they were. She doesn't think I know. But I know that she and my father had an affair."

Liv looks at him as they walk over to the couch and sit down. She says "what did you just say?" Fitz says "I know I should've told you; but there was no right time to tell you. I found out as an adult. Jamie and I were cleaning out the attic several years ago, and we found my aunt's diary along with letters between them that were written when my father was at war."

Liv says, "But Fitz; if that's the case. How did your mother and father end up together?" He replies, "Well from what I recall; my Aunt Lydia got pregnant while he was gone, and married the father of her child. But he passed away, and so did the baby. She went into a great depression after that, and was even in a facility for a while.

By the time she got out; he was home from the war, and he and my mother had started a romance. She didn't want to rock the boat, and she loved my mother, so she just accepted it, and the rest is history. But I guess she never stopped loving him. Despite all of his crazed antics." Liv is in shock; she had no idea this was a part of their family history, and it made so much sense as to why Aunt Lydia took his death so hard. She loved him.

In processing the story she says; "Fitz, that is incredibly sad. I am so sorry." He sees the sincerity in her eyes, as she looks at him and hugs him. He smiles as he says, "Yeah it is to a degree; but if that hadn't happen I wouldn't have been born. So it's bitter sweet you know." She agrees it is; everything happens for a reason.

As she lies in her husband's arms; she feels his sadness over the loss of his parents, and the anniversary of the death of his father looming. She's thinking of how to turn this into something happy, the sadness is too much. So she says "hey what if we do a memorial dinner for your parents." He replies, "A what babe?"

She smiles as she leans forward, and faces him. "We can have a dinner to commemorate them as a couple. We make their favorite foods, listen to their favorite music, and share fun stories about them. We could do it at the family ranch. It actually makes sense; they do share a birthday, and ironically, the dinner will fall on their birthday. What do you think?" He responds, with warmth and love in his eyes as he cups her face, and says "that would be amazing. You'd do that for me?"

Seeing how touched he is by the notion she says, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; I hope you know by now that I'd do anything for you my love; without question. If I know it will make you happy, it's done, simply because I love to make you smile." He smiles at her with tears in his eyes as he says, "You do that every day baby. Every day you make me smile. I love you so much Liv." She responds, "Awe, I love you too baby; you do the same for me."

They share a sweet kiss, and when it ends he says, "Damn I was right." She looks at him with some confusion on her face, as she asks, "You were right about what?" He replies, "At our reception; I said I had the best wife in the world, and I was so right. You're the best baby, hands down, there's no wife better." She grins as he kisses her again, and they make out on the couch, as prisoners of the moment.

However, their moment is broken by her phone buzzing. She goes to answer it and Fitz says "no baby; don't ruin the mood." She smiles as she says "babe; I have to. I am sorry. It's my seamstress. She's waiting in the suite upstairs for my fittings."

He sighs as he says "what fittings?" She reminds him of the three events they have coming up, and he says, "Wow I forgot about all of that. I will call to get my tuxedos ready. I hate for you to go though." She responds, "I know me too; but if you want to come up after we are done, I am available for whatever you want."

He grins as he says, "MMM whatever I want huh?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes, whatever and however, you want it." The words she's speaking and the way she's saying it, manages to get both of them a little hot. But before they can act on it there's a knock on the door. Fitz begrudgingly yells come in, as they both stand up, and turn toward the door. Cyrus walks in and says "hello sir. Oh hello Liv. Glad to see you both. We have an issue brewing." Liv asks, "What is it?"

Cy asks, "Are you going to go on GMA with the Colbert's?" She replies, "Yes I have decided to do it. Why?" He replies, "Because they are going to try to get you to talk about the case in detail, and we need to be clear on what you're going to say."

Liv says, "Cyrus I am not an idiot; I know how to dodge gotcha questions. I will stay away from the diplomatic immunity bomb, and if all else fails I will be sure to remind people that policy isn't the problem. The problem is the people who commit violent and illegal acts, who try to hide behind it."

Cyrus asks, "What's you're stance on the policy as a whole?" Liv replies, "Cyrus come on; are you really thinking it will get this deep?" Fitz says, "She's right Cy; she's a hero for goodness sake. Are they planning on attacking her like this?" Cyrus replies, "I have it on good authority that they will be pursuing some lines of questioning, specifically the diplomatic immunity angle, to get you to go against Fitz publicly." Fitz says, "That's bullshit; why?"


	489. Chapter 489

Cyrus says, "Because the network is ran by one of the most liberal left wing groups in the country. What better way to attack the Republican Party then to start an infighting war within the White House publicly among the first family." Liv has to admit it's a good plan, and one that requires multiple participants.

They see her thinking as she says, "It's a solid attack plan; except for the fact that if we know this much this fast, it's because they want us to know it. Or there's a leak, which one is it?" Fitz asks "what difference does it make?" Cy says, "It questions the validity of the information we get." Liv says, "I agree."

Fitz asks, "So what do we do?" Liv responds, "We prepare for every angle, so we are ready for their next move. I'm not backing out of the interview. I need to do this; I gave my word to the Colbert family."

Cyrus says, "I don't know Liv; this is clearly a trap. We need to know more before you do the interview." Liv says, "Cyrus relax. I will have my team look into this, and by the time we do the interview, we should have what we need."

Cyrus says, "Are you sure about this Liv?" Liv responds, "Yes Cy. I am sure. Stop worrying, it will be fine. If there's dirt to find, my people will find it before the interview on Friday. Now please excuse me. My stylist is waiting for me upstairs." Fitz says, "See you upstairs babe," As he kisses her lips lightly, and she waves at Cyrus walking away.

Cyrus looks at him and says, "We have to find out who is behind this Fitz. This could be a total disaster if it plays out in the media the wrong way." Fitz hears him; but thinks to himself, if anyone can fix this it's Liv. So he doesn't allow Cy's worry to penetrate his faith in her and her abilities.

He says, "Cy I agree with you, and I agree with Liv. Her team will find out what's going on, and fix this. They are who we'd call if either one of us were in this position anyway." Cy nods in agreement; he has to admit he's right. He just hopes this is resolved in time to prevent a major incident.

As Liv heads to the residence suite; she calls Quinn and fills her in on what's happening. She tells her she and Huck will take care of it, and she will brief the others as well. Liv advises her not to bother Harrison; it's his birthday, and she doesn't want to ruin his dinner plans.

Quinn agrees to exclude Harrison, and their call ends. She hangs up knowing that the best of the best are working on her behalf, and that allows her to put a smile on her face, and greet her stylist Michelle.

She walks into the suite and says, "Hello Michelle; I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had some issues to tackle that hooked me last minute." She replies, "No worries Liv; we haven't been waiting long. How are you?" She responds, "I am wonderful; thanks for coming. I am ready when you are;" she says removing the jacket of her pants suit, and walking toward the bathroom.

Michelle sends in the three dresses, and one of her assistants helps Liv try each dress on one by one. Liv takes pictures of herself front and back, and sends them to her sisters and mother for their opinions. She already has her own thoughts, she loves them all, and is happy to report her boobs, and bottom look fantastic in all of them.

After the suggested alterations are recorded, and the dresses are removed. They pick out jewelry, and other accessories to complete her looks, as well as her make up options, and hairstyles. Liv loves every choice they come up with and smiles with glee.

Michelle, has done a fabulous job, and she's very excited about the upcoming events. Liv thanks Michelle, who advises the dresses will be ready by Wednesday of next week. Her glamour team packs up and leaves, as Liv changes into her house wear, and has a seat for minute to reflect on the day before having family time later with the kids and Fitz.

As she thinks about her day; she revels in her thoughts about the meeting with the Colbert family, the birthday luncheon for Harrison, the conversation with her sisters, and mother, as well as the current situation with Cyrus about the interview ambush, someone is planning. She thinks to herself what could be accomplished from such an act? Who would benefit from it? The thought comes to her like a lightning bolt.

What if Edison is behind this? She thinks to herself. Perhaps his hopes of the fame from this situation with Jenny isn't rolling in the applause as fast as he'd like. But if he somehow gets the senate unfocused on him and onto something else; this would surely buy him some time, and perhaps save him all together. She sits with the idea for a moment, and then decides to call Huck. She asks him to start with Edison and work his way outward. Whatever this is really about, it's not far from the surface.

After her call; she remembers her impromptu idea for a memorial for Fitz's parents. She begins to plan things out in her head. She picks up the phone after a few minutes of thinking and calls Jamie. "Hey Jamie. How are you?" Jamie replies, "Hey Liv, I am well thank you. What's going on?" She says, "Well I heard about the sadness floating around the family because of the anniversary of Big Gerry's death. So I figured we could do a memorial dinner for both Felicia and Gerry the day before the Fourth, considering their birthdays are right before the holiday. What do you think?"

Jamie says, "Wow Liv that's a great idea. I love it. I know mama and Aunt Lydia would like it too." Liv smiles hearing her excitement, and shares her ideas with her about the music and food. She's completely on board with the ideas and offers to take it to her mother, and Aunt Lydia. She agrees to do the full set up; they discuss the menu, the guests, and the music. When they are done, the whole event is completely planned. All they need is Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen's stamp of approval.

Jamie also suggests visiting their graves, and putting wreaths on them too. Liv love's that idea, and agrees to it too. "This is going to be super special for them Jamie. Especially Fitz. He was so happy when I suggested it to him." Jamie says, "Yeah, I agree. It is going to be good. Uncle Gerry, wasn't all bad." Liv nods agreeing with her statement as she says, "Nobody is all bad Jamie. We all have our issues, some just have more than others." Jamie says, "Agreed."


	490. Chapter 490

They decide to have the dinner July 2, which is the day after Liv and Fitz arrive in California. But it's the day before they go see her family in LA, and it's his parent's birthdays. Liv wants to dedicate the entire day to being with his family. She knows how much family means to him, and it's not fair that her family gets to see the kids much more than his.

So this will be a great chance to correct that situation. After catching up for a while with one another; Liv and Jamie conclude their conversation, and Liv hangs up feeling like she's done a good job. She's feeling happy, and decides to go see the babies after all. When her husband comes in from work; she will be more than glad to go back for a second helping of family time.

As Fitz and Cyrus walk to their meeting; Fitz asks, "How much longer do you think we will have to wait to get rid of Edison?" Cyrus says, "I don't know; but it I don't think it will be that long. We hope to fill the empty senate seats after the midterm elections are over. Then I think we can focus on him."

Fitz says, "That can't come fast enough. I need him gone Cy; before he does something else stupid or worse. He's an embarrassment to the party." Cyrus agrees as he says, "Yes sir; I know and I apologize for vouching for him. I truly regret it. But I am working on a remedy for this situation. Things would be so much easier if he was a democrat." Fitz says, "I couldn't agree with you more Cy," as they reach the sit room, and both go inside.

As Evelyn and Barbara put away the dishes, and clean up the kitchen. They talk about Evelyn's conversation with Liv earlier. She discusses the details of the conversation with her, and Barbara gives her two cents. She feels that Liv should assist the Colbert family in their time of need, and not worry about Edison, and his antics. Nothing good will come of his actions; eventually he will reap what he's sewn.

Evelyn agrees with her, and feels like everything will work out for the best. As they finish up their duties, they have a seat, and discuss their day and activities. Both Ray and Ron come in the door laughing like school boys. "What are you two up to?" Asks Evelyn.

Ray says, "We just came from the comic book store. You two wouldn't understand." Barbara says, "You're quite right; after 60 years of marriage I still don't get your affinity for those books." Ron says, "It's hard to explain to those who don't like them mama. But they are the best read."

The look of joy on his face makes Evelyn smile; she agrees with Barbara after all these years, she doesn't get her husband's affinity for comic books either. But she remembers in this moment who else likes comic books, and largely because of him.

She notices a bag in his hands with something wrapped in it. She asks, "What did you buy Ronnie?" He smiles as he says, "Oh just some comics for the boys, and for us too." She smiles at him as she says, "Just for you four huh?" He smiles at her as he says, "For the most part yes."

She shakes her head, knowing he's telling a half truth. She asks, "Ronnie how do you know he still likes comic books? That was a long time ago," Ray chimes in as he says, "You never grow out of comic books when you love them like we do."

Ron agrees as Barbara asks, "Who are you talking about Lynnie?" She smiles as she says, "I am talking about Marcus Barbara. When he was a boy, Ronnie got him interested in comic books. He thought it would keep his mind off of messing with Ellie. But that didn't work. When he got older; he still came by the house to chat about the comics with Ronnie. But he also would sneak up the back stairs to see Ellie."

They all smile as they remember the times those two would get caught together as kids. Ron says, "He's always loved my baby girl." Ray says, "Yeah, and she's always loved him too. It's like they were made for each other." Barbara says, "It was crazy; the way they'd stare at each other for hours without speaking, or finish each other's sentences."

Evelyn says, "I thought sure they'd end up together. So I guess it's fitting they are trying to work it out now." Everyone agrees, this is a good thing. Ron says, "I can't wait to see him at the birthday party. We've got some talking to do."

Evelyn says, "Ronnie don't scare the man away with your comic book talk or aggressive approach concerning Ellie. This is a different situation." He responds, "Lynnie, trust me. I know what I am doing. Ellie already told me he still likes comic books, and I know that they aren't kids anymore. So I will approach it differently."

After hearing her son's confession; Barbara says, "We trust you both. Because I know you will get a word or two in Ray. But Lynnie's right, You both have to recognize them as adults with experience, not kids, or you'll alienate them."

Ron responds, "I know mama; I have been thinking about that allot. I really just want both of them to know that we are here to help them. They have allot to deal with, blending families, exes, being together, and their professional lives, all at once. They don't need me or anyone else adding pressure to them. That's another reason why I got some comic books for him as well as the boys. It's a good ice breaker."

Ray says, "I agree son; this is going to be more like a counselling session than a confrontation. These kids need support, and we're the best to give it to them." Both Barbara and Evelyn are shocked at their approach. It's exactly what they feel Ellie and Marcus need as well. But just to be sure Evelyn asks, "So what do you think about us inviting Marcus to stay here while he visits Ron?" He looks at her as he says, "If he wants to stay here that would be fine with me. But I'm sure he'd rather stay with Ellie."

Barbara thinks to herself; he's passed the test that Lynnie set for him with flying colors. She says, "Good for you for approaching this in such a mature way son." Says Barbara. Ron says, "Thanks mama. I am trying. It's rough. She's still my baby girl. But even I have to see things are different now." Evelyn says, "I am proud of you Ronnie."


	491. Chapter 491

He smiles at his wife, and they share a kiss, as Ray says, "Aren't you proud of me too Barb? Where's my sugar?" Barbara laughs at her husband; who appears to be needy in the moment, so she kisses him as well as she says, "Yes, I am proud of you too."

After their moments of affection; the ladies send the men to the den to read their new comics, as they prepare dinner, and revel in the moment of happiness in the air. Evelyn thinks about how blessed she is to have such a great family, and for all of her girls to be so very happy simultaneously.

As Zoe heads back to her office, after her therapy session, and her catch up session with her sisters. She can't stop laughing about their conversation. It was pure entertainment at it's finest, and she loves every minute of it. She's beyond happy her sister has found great sex, and love all in one place. It makes her smile brighter knowing that both of her sisters, and herself are all happy. Love is a wonderful thing, she thinks to herself.

As she pulls into her parking space her phone rings; she answers and says, "Hey sexy, how are you?" Drew replies, "Hello beautiful. Where have you been?" She smiles as she says, "I was at lunch with Ellie, and we also talked to Liv. Just catching up. Why what's up?" He responds, "Nothing much; I just missed you, and wanted to surprise you at work, but you weren't there."

She frowns as she says, "Awe baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise. Can I make it up to you tonight?" He responds, "Of course you can babe. It's no big deal though. I'm glad you're having a good day. You sound happy." She replies, "I am having a great day, and I am very happy because of you babe. You are the reason for my smile." He smiles as he says, "That's sweet baby. Thank you. What time will you be home?"

She responds, "About 6:00pm. I just have some last minute changes to do to the exhibit before the reveal this weekend, and then I am home with you." He responds, "Cool, I will see you at home. I'm cooking for you tonight. Dinner at 7:00pm okay?" She replies, "Wow really? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He says, "Because I love you." Her heart skips a beat as she says, "Awe baby; thank you. I love you too, and I will be sure to be on time." He replies, "Okay babe. Bye." She responds, "Bye." She hangs up the phone with a smile on her face, and in her spirit. She is so in love with him, and can't wait to be with him tonight. It's been a rough few days; they have both been very busy.

She's been swamped with getting this project done, and he's been very understanding about her work load. So this alone time is long overdue for them. Nonetheless, it does seem extra special with him cooking for her.

She suddenly thinks; maybe he will propose tonight. It would be unexpected, and he loves surprising her. Her mind is racing as she walks to her office; she's in thought of the possibility of being engaged in 24hours. Good thing she got a manicure this morning; her ring is sure to be fierce, so her nails must be perfect to set off the gorgeous diamond, he is sure to have for her.

As she reaches her floor, and steps off the elevator; she squeals thinking she's figured this out. She bolts to her office, hoping to get everything done in time to get home to her man. She's completely invested in getting everything done.

As Liv sits in the nursery with two of the nannies; they watch the babies crawl all over the place, and pick up different toys. It's a great exercise for them to test their hand and eye coordination. Liv loves the grins on their faces when they pick up an object, they squeal, grin, and drool, in that order. She also loves that their hair is growing in thicker.

Gerry has a head full, and her girls' hair is growing in. Liv can't wait for ponytail days, and hair washing. She recalls the rituals in her house when she was a child. The idea of having those battles with her girls, makes her smile.

As she plays with the kids; her loving husband surprises her. He comes into the nursery ready for play time. "Hey babe; you came in here without me." She responds, "I was in need for some fun time; but I am glad you could join us." He gets down on the floor with her; they share a kiss and they joyfully spend the next few hours playing with their kids, and discussing their development.

Everyone thinks that Gerry will be walking early. He's progressing much quicker than his sisters developmentally. His success makes Fitz proud, and Liv smiles as she watches him favor their son a bit more than normal during this play session. After feeding them, they are bathed and put to bed. As Liv and Fitz leave the nursery they walk and talk hand in hand.

As they arrive at their suite she lets him know that the plan is in the works for the memorial dinner. He is very pleased with her efforts. "I can't thank you enough for suggesting that babe." She responds, "You're welcome babe. It's my pleasure. As they have a seat on the couch; Fitz turns on the television, and the talking heads are grading his performance in office. He's been in office now for almost half a year and they are charting his success, as well as discussing her approval rating as First Lady.

It appears that among most of the population; he has one of the highest approval ratings for the first half year of his term. He's managed to turn some negatives into positives, and he's also been able to keep the majority of the base happy. Her approval rating is low; but rising steadily, giving hope for hers to turn around soon. They both take the coverage with a grain of salt. They realize it is what it is, and no one is happy all the time.

As they cuddle on the couch in their routine of watching the news and decompressing from their day; there's a knock on the door, and their food arrives. As they sit down to enjoy their meal; he shares the highs and lows of his day, and they discuss the first of the black tie events happening next weekend.

He informs her that his tuxedo is ready, and she advises him of her fittings going well, so her dress will be ready too. They are excited to be going to their first event as husband and wife, and publically acknowledged. The Black and White ball is a phenomenal charity ball, and she can't wait to see if they top their fundraising of 4 million last year.


	492. Chapter 492

After going over their event plans; they discuss her day as well, and she tells him about the particulars of the fundraising their doing, and the activities they have put together to bridge the two causes she's working for. He's as excited as she is with her progress.

He sees the joy in her eyes too. She also fills him in on Sally's good news, and shares her story of him watching the kids while in a meeting. He blushes, and laughs, but isn't ashamed of being a doting father. She loves how unapologetic he is about his love for her or the kids. It's the sexiest part about him in her eyes.

After finishing dinner; they decide to bathe together, so they climb into the tub, and relax as they normally do. It's quiet time to reflect and think on their day and their life together. The subtle quietness is soothing for both of them as she lies in his arms, and he holds her tight, letting the buzz of the jets, and bubbling water carry them away to bliss.

It's moments like these they cherish the most. Their silence breaks by Liv repositioning in his arms. His eyes open and he looks down at her, and he feels her hand on his thigh. He smiles at her as he asks, "Are you trying to seduce me while I rest?" She replies, "Guilty, Mr. President." His grin widens as they share a kiss, and their love time begins.

She strokes him underwater, and he allows her touch to please him as they kiss, and fall deeper and deeper into a passionate session. Her touch works it's magic quickly, bringing him to climax faster than, she's ever been able to do it before. She's also enthused by him allowing her to finish him this way. It's a first. She feels emboldened and powerful in the moment, as she watches his eyes role back into his head, as he releases.

She kisses him and he kisses her back, as he pulls her onto him; she climbs atop him happily, and he pulls her down onto him. He's harder than ever, and the entry makes her scream with surprise and pleasure. The harder he is, the better it feels. She loves it, as she grinds her hips and he grips her waist.

She sees him biting his bottom lip as she works him deep and hard. She loves the aggression in his grip; he's Intune with her, as they both feel the power of their arousals spiking. She's working her hips as he starts to smack her ass, and she moans his name. She's gripping his shoulders as they kiss deeply, and neither one of them can slow down or stop. Their climaxes are on the cusp, and she wants his badly.

Their eyes lock as she picks up the pace, and he follows her lead. She begs for him to let go, and he gives in without a fight. She feels his pulsations take over as she dips her hips and bounces on him with due diligence. She feels her clit throbbing as she feels the release on the brink.

He slaps her ass one last time as she thrusts as hard as she can and he matches her thrust. Suddenly, they both free fall into orgasm; their bodies lock up as they sit in bliss for several minutes. Their moans are incessant post release, as they kiss romantically afterwards.

Still feeling super sexy in the moment; she feels him gripping her ass as they kiss. She knows he's not done, and neither is she. They get out of the tub, and head for the shower. She steps in with him behind her; he watches as the water rushes down her back, and highlights her ass. She feels him pressing against her, as he grabs her waist from behind.

He slips his fingers between her folds, as he kisses on her neck seductively. She spreads her legs for him as he massages her pleasure center with one hand, and massages her right breast with the other. She feels him throbbing against her ass cheeks, as his hand play sends her arousal spiking. She clutches the hand bar to hold herself up as he purposefully works to bring her to the brink and beyond.

She's moaning his name as he demands her to release, and she gives him what he wants. Her release is hard and fast, just as he likes it, and as her juices flow, she feels him reposition himself, and then enter her from behind. The move is so sudden and strong; it causes them both to moan and swear in unison.

She grips his thigh as he begins to thrust non-stop from the start. She grunts and moans as he delivers punishing thrusts to her lady region, that hurts so good. She loves the pounding and adjusts to the power quickly, he feels her body giving in; so he knows he can continue. He speeds up and lets loose a barrage of moans, and hard thrusting, that causes her to release with multiple orgasms without notice. Her body is responding to him outside of her control.

The strength of his thrusts are taking over, he feels her gushiness as she releases back to back. The second release pushes him to the brink as he pounds her out, releasing all of his tension in every blow.

His aggression is flowing; she can feel it in his body, he's coursing toward the end and can't stop himself. She closes her eyes, and thrusts back, as she falls out of her orgasmic haze, and squeezes him internally. Their motions synchronize and they both release again within seconds.

He kisses her back and neck as they fully release, and their bodies recover from their orgasm. As she stands up straight; the water runs down her back. She leans her head back, as the water runs from the top of her head soaking her hair, and she allows it to happen.

He loves watching her hair flow down her back, wet or dry. It's incredibly sexy to him. As she turns her head to the side, he swoops her hair over and kisses her over her shoulder. As the kiss breaks he says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

He squeezes her ass and she giggles, as he holds her for a minute. The water rushes down onto them and they enjoy it. After showering; Liv washes her hair, and he sits and watches as she blow dries her hair. She can't believe that he still likes watching her do her hair. It was something he did during courtship, and still does post marriage. It's one of the cutest things he does.

When she finishes her 45 minute task; he walks up behind her, after she pulls her hair back into a ponytail, and wraps her hair up. He hugs her from behind, as he sniffs her neck. "MMMM you smell so good baby." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby." They share a kiss, and then head to bed together. After getting settled, they get into position and fall asleep.

After arriving home to a candle lit table, and her favorite flowers, tulips, in a vase on the table. Zoe is beaming, as she freshens up for dinner. They sit down to eat, and the meal is delicious.

His cooking skills are excellent; he prepared beef wellington with grilled asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. Over dinner they discuss their day, and how they've missed each other over the last few days, because of their work. They both are happy the weekend is coming, and agree that after this reveal it will be great to get back to normal again.


	493. Chapter 493

She tells him; she's going to take a break from projects for a bit, she feels like she needs time to regroup. He supports her decision completely, citing she's the best to judge when she's reached her limit. Dinner goes well all the way through dessert; he picked up some cannoli's, from their favorite bakery.

After dinner they take a bottle of wine and sit on the balcony outside their bedroom, after changing into their bed clothes. As they settle into the chaise lounge together. They stare into each other's eyes and smile, she loves his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of green, and pair so well with his olive skin and dark hair. In that moment she wonders what their babies will look like, and he catches her in thought.

To break her thought he kisses her lips subtly, and she smiles at him. "What are you thinking sexy?" She says, "I don't want to scare you." He responds, "You won't scare me. Tell me." She replies, "I was thinking about how cute our babies will be." He responds with a smile as he says, "Babies huh? Wait are you..?" She quickly says, "No, I'm not pregnant. But I am very much looking forward to it. I want it all Drew. Babies, marriage, grandchildren. I want it all with you."

He replies, "Me too babe. I want all of that and more with you, and we will have it. I promise." She takes comfort in his words. They share a kiss and she settles into him, as he holds her. She then realizes, he isn't proposing tonight. Some part of her is sad. But she knows that he's going to; she can feel it, and she'll be ready when he does. He feels her body language shift as they lie together. He kisses her forehead, and says, "It's going to happen Zoe, be patient okay?"

She nods and looks up at him as she says, "You know me too well." He replies, "Isn't that a good thing?" She smiles as she says, "Yes it is, and I love you for it." They share another kiss that deepens by the second, and sends them both into bliss right away. Their roaming hands and subtle touches between them turn up the heat on the session quickly, as he eases her out of her clothing, and she helps him out of his. As he caresses her body and kisses her; she slips into a haze of passion and impending euphoria. He knows her body so well; she allows him to please her as they make sweet love under the light of the moon.

As the days fly by; Friday arrives with great expectation, and to Liv and Fitz's delight the information found about the alleged levied attack on her during the interview has been quashed.

Apparently this was a joint effort between Watters supporters, and Republican supporters of Edison. Watters' allies were looking for payback; while Edison's supporters were looking for a distraction. Luckily Huck found the communications setting up the operation, and they were able to shut things down the eve of the interview.

As Liv walks into the blue room; where she is set to do her interview, Fitz joins her. He opts to look on from the side, and cheer her on. She appreciates his support and care, as he gives her a sweet kiss before she takes a seat in front of the monitor.

As the interview begins; Liv takes a breath. She's prepared for this interview all week, and knows she's ready. She sees Cyrus come into the room as the countdown starts for them to go live. She knows that the Colbert's will go first, with Edison joining them, and then she will be added to the mix toward the end.

She listens to the session, as the Colbert's tell their story of them losing their daughter, and beginning their search for her. Their story tears at the hearts of many. They tell this story; having buried their daughter 24 hours ago, and are awaiting the trial for the man who is accused of taking her life. After their story is complete; Edison is introduced into the mix, and gives his take on how he was involved in the search of Jenny, and lastly Liv gives her take too concerning how Alex was apprehended, and how his real identity was discovered.

During the interview; Liv keeps the focus on the Colbert family, and she stays away from the diplomatic immunity bomb, as she promised Cyrus. The interviewer, Robin Roberts, does a great job trying to lock her down on a position one way or another pertaining to the diplomatic immunity processes and purposes.

However, Liv wiggles out of it politely, and shrewdly. Her skill and quick thinking makes Cyrus smile with confidence. Fitz and Cyrus smile, and nod at each other as Liv flips the conversation, leaving Robin no room to bring the topic back up, without appearing overly aggressive or disrespectful.

Robin needs to rebound; so she asks Liv the one question that is sure to get an emotional response. She says, "It was said that you never operated this case as the first lady. Can you explain what you mean by that comment?"

Liv says, "Yes Robin; this case was always about Jenny and her family from the start. Not about me or my influence. I related to this case as a daughter, a sister, a wife, and a mother. I saw this case as something I needed to handle, because Jenny will never be a mother or a wife, and that broke my heart. So I had to help this family, and I was going to see this through to the end."

Robin hears the sentiment and it makes her tear up too; she can't deny the tragedy of this story. It's heart breaking, and agrees it touches her in a certain way too. She then asks, "So this was indeed personal for you?" Liv replies, "Yes, it was Robin. I felt like Jenny was my daughter, and if it were my child, I'd turn over every rock, and anything nailed down to find out what happened to my baby. This family along with all others deserve justice, for their lost loved ones, and we were very blessed to get it for the Colbert family."

After exhausting the details of Liv's part of this captivating story. Robin begins to talk about the negative attention from those saying she's living off of the pain of the Colbert family. Liv addresses that response beautifully citing that the only reason she's talking about the case publically is because of the Colbert family's request. Both Martha and Bill both confirm her answer, and they take the time to publically thank her, and praise her for her efforts in how she handled their case.


	494. Chapter 494

Martha also advises that anyone who speaks ill of Liv, in her presence is asking to be told off. Her family will be eternally grateful for her efforts in giving them closure. When no one else offered to help them find their daughter; OPA was willing to help. The comments Martha makes paint Liv as a heroine, and a fighter for the rights of those who can't fight back, they win her points with women's groups everywhere.

Robin smartly uses this situation as a segue into talking about Liv's charitable acts and causes. Such as the run like a girl campaign, and women's health initiative. She also asks her about the Black and White Ball that she's attending next weekend, which raises money for education programs at schools on every level.

By the end of the interview; Liv is shown to be a giver of mass proportions, and a first class individual. It's apparent that Robin, feels as if her behavior was somewhat overzealous, and she apologizes to Liv on air. Liv accepts the apology, and tells her she understands, it's her job to ask the hard questions, and she didn't take it personal. She appears gracious and kind, as the interview comes to an end.

When the producer yells cut; Liv takes a breath, and before she can step out of the camera view, her phone is blowing up. Her OPA crew and her family, are all texting her with words of praise and love for her performance. She checks the messages as they come in, and walks to Fitz and Cyrus waiting on the sidelines. Fitz hugs her, and they share a kiss.

As they walk out into the hall Fitz says, "Baby you did great!" She smiles as she says, "Thank you babe." Cyrus says, "Liv he's not kidding; you're trending on twitter #ourfirstladyrocks. You nailed it. Every trick they pulled, you doubled back on them like a pro."

Liv appreciates Cyrus' praise. She says "thank you Cy; I'm glad the public is responding well. I wasn't sure if they'd be open to how I responded to some of the questions."

Cy replies, "Well she certainly tried to rattle you; but you fought back, and kept the focus on the family. You appeared selfless, kind, and faith driven. The pundits are going to eat this up." Liv smiles at his excitement as Fitz says, "How are you doing honey?"

Liv replies, "I'm good babe; just glad it's over; that was harder than I thought it would be." Fitz smiles at her; she never ceases to amaze him. No one would ever know that she was uncomfortable in that moment. She really shined, and showed people how special she is. He kisses her on the forehead as they hug.

Her phone is buzzing like crazy; so he says, "Well I will let you address your fans Madam First Lady. I am off to work." She smiles at him as she says, "Okay babe; have a good day at work. I will see you later." They share another kiss and separate. She watches him and Cyrus head to the Oval, and then she goes to her office down the hall.

She has some last minute work to do for a few of her charities, and then she has three appearances to get to today. She'll be visiting the local women's health center, and two schools of the girls who's essays have made it into the final round of consideration for contest. She's beyond stoked to meet the kids as well as the women at the center.

As she arrives at her office; her assistant Monica sends her the finalized copy of her speech for the Women's center appearance, and the names of the finalists for the contest. Liv doesn't want the school stops to be scripted. She wants to make the interaction fun for the kids and everyone involved.

As she walks into her home office; she responds via text to her OPA friends and her family about the well wishes, and celebratory messages about her appearance this morning. Her thoughts are broken by her phone ringing. It's her office. She answers "hey Dana; what's up?" Dana responds "good morning Liv. I have Mrs. Colbert holding to speak to you."

Liv smiles as she says "okay, put her through Dana, and have a great day." She replies, "I will; you do the same." The call bridges and Liv says, "Good morning Martha." Martha says, "Hello Liv. We just wanted to say thank you again for all of your help, and we wanted to check in with you. Bill and I were appalled at how that lady tried to attack you."

Liv smiles at her protective feelings toward her; but says, "That's sweet of you Martha; but there's no thanks necessary, and I appreciate your concern. However, I am fine. She was just doing her job." Bill says, "Well you surely did a good job of shutting her down; but, we felt it was somewhat disrespectful. You're the first lady for goodness sake."

Liv responds, "Yes I am Bill; but in that moment I was just a citizen, helping out another citizen. I had no title. I don't allow my title to define me. It's a part of me; but it isn't who I am. Does that make sense?" He responds, "Yes it does; your one classy lady Liv, and tell your husband; he's got my vote next term too." They all smile at his statement and she thanks him for his kind words and support.

They appreciate her graciousness. As Liv prepares to end the call; Martha says, "Liv we are getting calls for other appearances. Do you think we should do them? I was thinking it would be a good way to put the word out about the foundation we are starting in Jenny's name."

Liv responds, "It's completely up to you Martha; if you and Bill feel you can handle it. But why the change of heart?" Bill says, "Well Senator Davis was saying it would be good to keep Jenny's name in the public's eye a bit longer, and also he'd travel with us, if we needed him to in order to help out."

Liv takes a breath to contain her anger that is rising in the moment. He is beyond ridiculous with his antics. He hasn't learned one thing from this situation. He's still looking for a payoff. She says, "Well Bill and Martha; while I agree public appearances would help launch the foundation. I also believe that over exposure can be an issue as well. The public can be fickle, and can turn on you as fast as they accepted you.

Additionally, talking about what happened to Jenny repeatedly, can ware on you too. I suggest maybe sitting with your emotions a little longer may be better. Give yourself a break, and then if you want to resume the efforts to launch the foundation, I will be happy to help you out okay?"


	495. Chapter 495

Bill says, "I like that idea better Liv. I will tell Senator Davis we decline. Thanks for the advice." She replies, "No problem. Was there anything else you two needed?" Martha says, "No Liv; thank you again. From now on we will run this type of stuff by you. Is that okay?"

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes Martha; that is fine by me. Call my office anytime." Martha and Bill both appreciate her kindness. Martha says, "You have a great day, and be blessed Liv." Liv responds, "Thank you; you two do the same."

When Liv hangs up the phone; she quickly finishes her paperwork as planned. But then picks up the phone and calls Cyrus. He answers, "Hello rock star first lady." She smiles; but then says, "Cyrus what's going on with the plan to remove Edison?"

He replies, "Ironically it's actually moving faster than I thought. It looks like even with this current publicity with Jenny; he's not garnering enough support to retain his seat. Apparently, your husband's gift of gab is helping the powers that be see that he's not worth the trouble he's causing. Why do you ask?"

She replies, "Because I just put a stop to a press tour he was planning to take the Colbert's on to pimp them for more sympathy." Cyrus says, "He's quite the amateur huh? The press will eventually tire of them, and turn on them causing an even bigger issue for him."

Liv says, "I agree; I stopped it for their sake. If I had a way of allowing it to continue, and ensuring they wouldn't be adversely affected I would've let the situation crash and burn. But they don't deserve that." Cyrus agrees; it's best that she prevents anything embarrassing from happening to them. They are now tied to the White House, which means, they have to stay away from negative press.

Cyrus says, "It's good you're looking out for them Liv. What did you plan to do about Edison?" She replies, "For now nothing; he's not worth our time in this moment, and if I know him. He will find a way to screw himself once again, because he's desperate." Cyrus nods in agreement; but says, "Would you be open to us continuing to monitor him and his behaviors?" She pauses for a moment; but then says, "Nice try Cy; that's Fitz's call not mine."

Cyrus smiles as he says "sometimes you're too smart for your own good." She smiles as she says, "I'll take that as a compliment, especially from you." They share a laugh as he says; "Well I will let you get to your appearances; I just saw Monica heading your way." She replies, "Okay Cy; take care."

After they hang up Liv makes a note to talk to Fitz later about she and Cy's conversation. She knows if Cyrus mentioned watching Edison; it's because he needs cover for his current unauthorized investigation of him. He's a sneaky bastard; but she's always glad he's on their side of the line. He can be a valuable asset at times like these.

It sickens her that Edison is such a leech; but she knows that leaving him be, is the best way to deal with him. Anything else will make things worse for the White House. The Midterm elections will come and go, and then; they will make a move on him, or maybe by then he will have sealed his own fate indefinitely. She's glad to know his disgusting behavior is not helping his cause. She's going to let Karma handle him.

Her thoughts are broken by Monica coming into her office. "Good morning Liv. How are you doing?" Liv smiles as she says, "Hello Monica, I am doing great thanks, and ready to go." Monica smiles at her as she says, "Good; let's see if we can use the momentum from your fabulous interview this morning to fuel your appearances today." Liv says, "Yes, let's do this." They share a laugh, and head out the door, to her first stop.

The first event is the women's initiative group. There's press at the event, and Liv caters to the crowd, and the media very well. She explains the nature of the initiative, and it plays well to the public. When its over, Monica advises her of how positive everything sounds, and talks about how well the media is taking to her interview this morning, in addition to the press from the event.

She leaves the event knowing it was a success, and has the same great success at the schools she visits. She impresses the crowd by calling the contestants by name and interacting with them flawlessly. With press being at both events; Liv comes across very down to earth, motherly, and fun. The kids love her and respond to her quite well, and she appears to be having the time of her life.

Upon concluding her day; she reads the positive tweets from friends, family, and the public at large. She also reads some articles online as well about how she's sweeping the nation, and changing the face of first lady. She loves the rave reviews she's getting; she's accomplishing her goal. She's much more than her title, and that was her point. Surprisingly, all of the feedback she's getting is positive, and it's almost scary.

Fulfilling her obligations early; she decides to head to OPA to check on things. She can't bear to stay away for too long. When she gets to her office Dana says, "Hey Liv, we weren't expecting you today. You just missed the drama."

Liv asks, "What do you mean?" She replies, "Edison Davis just left; he was looking for you." Liv says, "Really? Why didn't you call me?" She responds, "Because Harrison said you had a full schedule today and he'd handle it." Liv asks, "Where is Harrison?" Dana hears a shift in Liv's voice as she replies, "In his office."

Liv smiles at Dana as she says, "No worries Dana; you didn't do anything wrong, and Harrison isn't in trouble either. Just buzz Harrison for me and have him meet me in my office." She replies, "Okay Liv." Liv goes in her office, and just as she sits down. Abby comes through her door. "Hey what are you doing here young lady?" Liv smiles as she says, "I am done with my appearances for the day according to my schedule; so I stopped by. Do you have low jack on me or something?"

Abby laughs at her as she says, "Liv you travel with armed guards. We always know when you're here because the office turns into the pentagon, with security everywhere." Liv replies, with a smile. Good point. I'm just here to check on things, and then I am going home." Abby responds, "Okay. Well I saw your interview this morning; you killed it Liv. The pundits can't stop talking about it."

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. She yells, "Come in." In walks Harrison as he says, "Well if it isn't the it girl of DC. How are you today?" Liv smiles as she says, "I am well Harrison; thank you. How are you doing post birthday?" He replies, "I am well thank you, and feeling even better. But I heard you needed to see me." She responds, "Yes I do. What did Edison want?"


	496. Chapter 496

Abby sits down as she says, "He's such a putz." Liv and Harrison look at her and laugh; but Liv says, "Be nice Abby." Harrison replies, "She's not wrong Liv. In short he came here looking to argue about you shutting down his press tour plans. I convinced him talking to me was best."

Abby asks, "Does he not recall you're the First Lady? It's like he forgets about your status." Harrison replies, "Well I am sure Fitz won't have any trouble reminding him." Liv asks, "What do you mean?"

Harrison explains, there were secret service men downstairs, when Edison was there. Liv sighs as she sits down. She knows they're going to tell Fitz, and the only reason he hasn't called her is because he didn't know she was coming by the office.

Abby says, "Fitz is going to rip him a new one, and it serves him right." Liv has to admit; she has no defense for this, and knows Fitz is going to throttle him verbally for this. They both see her thinking and Harrison says, "Liv don't bother trying to soften the blow. He needs to be taken to task on this, because he's completely out of order. I told him not to come back without an appointment, and if he does, security will be called."

Abby replies, "Damn, I always miss the fun. I have to get on a new pumping schedule." Her response makes them all laugh at her silliness. When their laughter ends; Liv says, "Thanks Harrison. I get your point, and I agree with you. He needs to be reined in. I'm just hopeful I can calm my husband down. Before he kills him."

Abby says, "No one will notice." Harrison replies, "You're on fire today huh Abby?" She replies, "What can I say? I am always the sharpest after pumping." Liv and Harrison shake their heads and smile at her witty appeal today. Harrison asks, "Why didn't he just call you anyway; if you wants to talk to you?"

Liv replies, "Because his number is blocked from my cell phone." Harrison says, "Yeah that explains it. He's desperate Liv. You need to be super careful. I am so glad you weren't here." Liv says, "Me too Harrison. It appears this is going in a different direction than I anticipated." Abby says, "Liv you need to go home and talk to Fitz, and maybe we need to get eyes on him."

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Liv says, "Come in." The door opens and it's Huck. He walks in as he says, "Hey Liv, we have a problem. Edison just set up a meet with a blogger named Riley Preston; he runs the blog called in the shadows."

Liv sits up as the name of the blog she read inferring something inappropriate was going on between she and Edison pops into her mind. She realizes it's the same one she read. She says, "That jackass is going to try to start a sex scandal between he and I in the press to embarrass the White House in retaliation for him losing his position."

Harrison and Abby both say "What?" Huck replies,, "She's right. That blog has a story on it about Liv and Edison's relationship, and how she and Fitz are at odds over it. It talks about your reluctance to take the Colbert case because of your ongoing relationship potentially being discovered."

Abby says, "So maybe he's been working with the blogger even before this case. But why?" Harrison says, "The blogger could've embellished initially; then asked him for a comment. With him thinking he'd have anonymity, he would be free to embellish too, and no one would be the wiser. Sort of a silent revenge, because no one would know he was the one feeding the blogger the information. " Liv says, "That son of a bitch! He's gone too damn far!"

Abby sees Liv's rage and she says; "Liv calm down; he's not worth losing your temper over. What could he possibly tell anyone?" Harrison says, "It doesn't matter. As I said, he could make it up, all he needs to do is imply theirs a relationship, and let the blogger to the rest." Huck responds, "Yeah that way when the truth surfaces, the blogger goes down, and not Edison."

Abby catches on as she says, "In fact this works even more in his favor, because he has to refute it publicly in order to quash it, and can always say that the blogger was lying. He then looks like a hero of sorts, again making it difficult for him to be ousted, despite him deserving it."

Liv is infuriated by this news; they all see her in thought. They give her the silence they know she needs. After a few minutes Huck asks, "Liv what do you want me to do?" Liv takes a breath as she says, "Gather all of the information the blogger has and let me know when you have it. I am heading home." Huck asks, "Do you want me to visit either one of them?" Liv replies, "Not yet. I will let you know when to move in that direction."

Huck nods and says, "Okay I will let you know when I have everything. They are supposed to meet this evening. So I'll be in touch. I'm taking Quinn with me." She nods and they say goodbye as he leaves.

Harrison sighs as he says, "What an idiot." Abby says, "When Fitz finds out; he'll be a dead idiot." Liv agrees, and says, "Well before that happens I am going to need him to help me with the rest of my plan." Harrison asks, "What are you thinking?"

She says, "I am going to give Edison what he wants. He wants attention and praise for his efforts. I am going to give it to him in spades, and then I am going to let him answer for his antics too." Abby says, "Liv, your killing us here. Please share the details of your plan." Liv responds, "Sorry; I got caught up."

She explains she's going to talk Fitz into doing an impromptu presser acknowledging Edison for his help with the Colbert case. One, this will give him the impression that he's safe, and Fitz isn't gunning for him anymore. Two, Fitz and I being together will undoubtedly upstage Edison, and his attempt to make this about him, which will just piss him off."

Abby asks, "But how will you ensure he completely loses it?" She says, "I will let Cyrus do his thing; he's great at setting things up, and then we will end with Fitz pushing him over completely." Harrison asks, "So you're going to wind him up and let him go huh?"


	497. Chapter 497

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, so that when he meets with Riley tonight, he will be foaming at the mouth, and ready to tell everything he knows. After listening to her plot; Harrison smiles and says, "That's perfect Liv. But how will you make sure it's caught by mainstream media."

She says, "You're going to leak it for us. That way, he will have to address it openly, and when he tries to refute it. Suddenly the taped meetings between he and the blogger will surface, which will paint him as he is. A lying, self-serving jerk."

Abby says, "Damn Liv. That's good. But that means you and Fitz will have to address it publicly too." Liv says, "I know; but we will appear as victims. Fitz will have acted in good faith giving Edison a job, despite knowing he is my ex, and burned for it.

Edison will appear to be an obsessed and crazed individual." Harrison says; "damn, he will be done for sure." Liv says, "Yeah he will be, and rightfully so. I am sick of him and his tomfoolery. You can't help those who don't want to help themselves. But I don't plan to use the public angle unless I have to. It depends on what he says on the tape, and what we can validate."

Both Abby and Harrison agree. Harrison says, "Getting him on domestic terrorist charges would be the best angle; if you want to prevent the personal questions." Liv says, "That's a good idea Harrison." Abby says, "He'd have to be drunk off of his ass to get that kind of information." Liv says, "Exactly, bourbon will do the trick for sure."

Harrison says, "But that would mean the blogger would have to be in on this with us; to ensure he drinks. You told Huck to stand down on visits." Liv says, "True; but maybe we will get enough with him sober and revisit that idea."

They nod in agreement with her. Liv knows she needs to get home to break all of this down to Fitz and Cyrus. So she says, "Okay, I'd better go. I've got some serious convincing to do." She grabs her purse, and heads for the door. Abby says, "Call us if you need anything." Liv says, "I will. Bye."

Liv decides to call ahead and get Cy in on her plan. That way she will have an ally when she talks to Fitz. She tells him immediately about what she knows, and her plan, and she asks him why he isn't aware of Edison's latest antics. She hears a pause, and then hears him say, "I know more than you think Liv. Relax, I have it all under control." She replies, "What do you mean Cyrus?"

Cyrus says, "I am going to come clean with you Liv; no judgment okay." Liv takes a breath and says, "Okay Cy; what did you do?" He says, "Riley works for me Liv. I arranged for him to hook up with Edison a while back, and the trees are beginning to bear fruit. Nothing he's told him will become overtly public. He seems to be falling into the trap; so we just have to be patient. I think we've got our way of getting rid of this moron once and for all."

Liv sits back in the seat and takes a breath. She processes what she's heard. She responds after a few seconds by saying, "Cy I am beyond impressed. Good call. I thought we would have to handle this all in the press." He smiles as he says, "Thanks Liv; glad to know that my ways are still useful. My way we limit the amount of press around this or at least control it."

She smiles as she says, "Clearly your ways are very useful. But he's already published some of what Edison has told him. So what's your plan to minimize press involvement?"

He replies, "We only make public certain details surrounding his departure. Everything else we make a matter of national security. If we use the patriot act we can pull this off easily. What do you think?" Liv says, "I like it Cy; it sounds perfect. We make him an enemy of the state, not just a crazed lover." Cyrus says, "Exactly Liv. Otherwise this becomes a soap opera in the press."

Liv says, "I think it's a go. Great thinking Cy. I am a few seconds away. Have you already called Edison?" He replies, "Yes, he will be here shortly for the presser." She responds, "Good; go meet with Fitz, and I will see you both very soon in the Oval."

They hang up as her car pulls onto the grounds. Liv calls Huck to brief him on the plan changes, and he agrees to tell the rest of the crew. Liv breathes a little easier knowing they have the upper hand in this situation, with Cy having the blogger in his pocket. However, her new concerns are whether Fitz can contain himself, without killing Edison, and how much of this they can keep out of the press.

She heads into the Oval after arriving home; Fitz is sitting with Cy on the couches across from one another. Fitz stands to greet her with a kiss. She obliges him as she says, "Hello gentlemen. I understand we have a plan underway."

Fitz says, "Yes Cy was just telling me about it. Liv I am tired of this. What the hell was he doing coming to your office? He's way out of control, and it's time we shut him down once and for all." Liv says, "I agree babe; that's why I need you to go along with the plan completely." He looks at her with some confusion as he asks, "What do you mean?"

She explains the plan in detail, filling in any blanks Cy may have left. She sees his facial expressions change from pissed off to disbelief several times by the time she finishes. Cyrus also chimes in to help her; something that gives Fitz a look of surprise. Fitz looks at Cyrus, and sits back as he processes what he's heard.

He never thought he'd see the day; Liv and Cy would be working in concert with something like this. He's leery about it; but the fact that Liv is cosigning it, makes him pause to consider it. She's never steered him wrong, so why second guess her now, he thinks. Both Cy and Liv sit and watch him in thought. Neither one of them want to push him too hard. They know the decision is his and he has to be behind this completely.

The silence is broken by Fitz asking, "Are we sure that this is the best solution?" Cyrus says, "Yes sir. We can't keep him aboard. He's too much of a liability. We have to ultimately embarrass him to get rid of him, or he will come back later. This way, he's gone for good." Fitz agrees; this will fix the Edison issue for good. He asks, "Who is his replacement?"

Cyrus says, "Margot Montoya is a great candidate sir. She's a moderate Republican, intelligent, and tough as nails when it comes to policy. But she also aligns best with us, and has a fair reputation." Liv says, "It would be a brilliant move Fitz. Fixing this blunder by appointing a woman of color to the position, who is a shining star in the Republican Party." Fitz agrees, with their choice.


	498. Chapter 498

She's actually who he asked about originally. Funny how he now gets his way, to correct a mistake that was made. He thinks for a second longer and then says; "Fine. But I want to speak with Margot after the presser. We need to get the ball rolling."

Liv and Cyrus smile as Liv kisses him lightly on the lips. She says, "Thanks for doing this babe. I know you don't want to." He responds, "No, I don't. But we have to fix this. He's given us no other choice. His stupidity sickens me. When will he be here?"

Liv looks at Fitz as he finishes his statement, and he sees the worry in her eyes. He says, "Liv don't worry. I can do this, and I promise I won't lose control." She sees the pleading in his eyes as she says, "Fitz no violence, regardless of what he says to you. Agreed?"

He pulls her close as he says, "Agreed baby. You and Cy can watch from the security room. I will behave." Liv likes his response; they share another kiss, and Cyrus turns around, while expelling a sound of annoyance. Their kiss breaks, and they both laugh at him. Fitz says, "It's like having Gerry in the Oval." Cyrus says, "What?" Liv smiles and says, "Never mind Cyrus."

Their moment of playfulness ends when Lauren buzzes him, advising Senator Davis is waiting in Cyrus' office. They all check into the moment, as Liv says, "It's game time. You're up first Cy." Cy says, "I will set him up so you can knock him down sir." They all nod, as Liv leans in to kiss Fitz once more, and she and Cyrus leave.

Liv meets with the press secretary to coordinate the press conference as planned. She pens a quick speech for the moment; to make it believable and organized. Cyrus meets with Edison, and preps him for the presser; while dropping hints of impending sabotage.

Edison listens to Cyrus; but doesn't fully believe him. He feels Cyrus is merely over exaggerating. But he gives Cy the impression he's listening, and he appreciates the heads up. Cy knows that Edison isn't fully invested after their talk. But he's sure that after he hears that Fitz is talking with Margot Montoya; that is sure to bring him around.

Their conversation is interrupted by Cyrus' assistant John; he says, "I have a call into Senator Montoya's office sir, and they are ready for you in the press room." The look on Edison's face when he heard Montoya's name is priceless. Cyrus knows the seeds he's planted are beginning to take root.

He sees Edison is thrown by the comment and in thought. He says, "Senator Davis. Are you okay?" He responds, "Yes, I am fine. I am sorry; what were you saying?" Cyrus says, "I was saying we need to get to the press room. They are ready for us." Edison replies, "Of course; my apologies." They both walk to the press room; Fitz and Liv walk out onto the stage, and Edison and Cyrus follow them. Fitz turns around, and nods with a smile at both of them, as he addresses the media.

He makes a short speech about how proud he is that his wife, and the United States Senate Majority Leader were able to join forces to get justice for the Colbert family, and he's honored to take a pause and acknowledge this great feat. There are applause among the crowd of reporters, and pictures are taken of Fitz and Edison shaking hands, and Liv and Fitz standing together, as well as Edison and Liv standing together.

Afterwards; Edison, opts to stand at the podium, and make a statement, unprompted. Fitz, Cyrus, and Liv stand on the stage in support of Senator Davis, and the crowd is polite. But It's pretty obvious they really want to hear from the First Lady.

She steps to the podium after reporters call her name; Edison is noticeably thrown by this turn of events. Fitz almost breaks out into laughter; but manages to hold it in. Liv takes the podium, and like always she handles the media suavely, and they love her.

She answers their questions and smiles at them, and they ask for her and Fitz to pose for a picture alone. Fitz steps forward, and holds her in his arms, as she gazes into his eyes. Edison is again unable to contain his obvious dislike for seeing them together. Liv sees his angst out the corner of her eye, so she eyes Fitz into a kiss, and he gives her one as the photographers snap away.

Once the live coverage ends; the press core asks when will they do interviews together as the first couple? Liv advises them of the scheduled interview, and then they excuse themselves from the stage. The press secretary takes over the podium and answers all of the additional questions.

In short the moment that included Edison, has been wiped away, and he's starting to feel forgotten. Maybe Cyrus is right, he thinks to himself. He thought the media attention from the case bought him time. But now he's not so sure.

Edison's thoughts are broken by Fitz saying, "Thanks for coming Edison. Have a great day." Edison snaps out of his thoughts, and thinks about seeing Fitz and Liv together, and the possible double cross Cy told him about. He wants to respond; but can't find the words. His thoughts are jumbled. He pauses, and when he responds Fitz and everyone else has walked away.

He attempts to gather himself and his thoughts to remain calm. As he walks to catch up with Fitz; he hears Lauren say to Fitz. "Sir Senator Margot Montoya is returning your call regarding your offer." He says, "Good, thanks Lauren. I will be right there."

He turns around and sees Edison standing behind him, and Fitz sees the reaction to Senator Montoya's name and loves it. He asks, "Oh Edison, I didn't realize you were still here. Was there something you needed?"

Edison clearly angry says, "No, it appears I have everything I need, you've given me more than enough." Fitz seeing his anger in his eyes says, "Don't walk away mad Edison; just walk away." The smirk on Fitz's face as he utters the words is what bothers Edison the most.

He is incensed and ready to let him have a piece of his mind, and maybe a fat lip to boot. Seeing that the door is closed and Fitz has walked into the Oval. Edison walks to the door and then through it, as Lauren yells, "Hey you can't go in there!" After Edison walks into the office; he sees Fitz at his desk, and on the phone, as secret service comes into the office from the opposing door.

The reality of the situation hits Edison like a ton of bricks, and Fitz sees it in his eyes. Fitz knows Senator Montoya isn't on the phone, and it's just Cyrus, but he plays along with the ruse and says, "I'm sorry Senator Montoya, let me call you right back, something has come up."

When he hangs up the phone; Tom and Hal move toward Edison, and Fitz stops them. He says, "Hold on fellas, there's no need for that response. Senator Davis, is calm now. He just got caught up in the moment. Isn't that right Senator Davis?"

Edison hates to agree with him; but he has to. Fitz has him over a barrel for sure here. If he says the wrong thing; he will be tossed out on his rear. So he says, "That's correct; I am fine gentlemen, I assure you. I intend no violence."

With a smirk Fitz says, "No violence huh? That's good to know." Edison realizes that Fitz is now goading him. Cyrus is right. He is still coming for him regardless of everything he's done, to try to fix the situation. He's even bold enough to start the replacement process right now by talking to Senator Montoya.

Fitz breaks his train of thought by saying "Edison whatever it is you have to say; I wish you'd say it. I have an important call to return." Edison says, "Fitz what is this?" Fitz responds, "What are you asking me Edison?" He says, "You invite me here to allegedly congratulate me, and Liv for our part in helping the Colbert family, and then you disrespect me by turning it into a photo opportunity for you and Liv. Only to cap it off by vetting a new person for the position I currently hold, with me standing in front of you. What the hell is wrong with you? I deserve respect, and damn it you're going to give it to me!"


	499. Chapter 499

He glares at Fitz, with secret service standing behind him, and to the side of him. No doubt they are giving him courage. Fitz senses his bolstered confidence, and wishes he could dismiss the security staff. But he knows he can't now, because Edison has presented himself as a threat.

Since he knows security can't leave them alone; he goes ahead and lets Edison know exactly what he thinks of him. He knows Liv and Cyrus are watching them from the security room; but he doesn't care.

He says, "You have the nerve to talk to me about respect Edison; when you have disrespected me and my family on numerous occasions, and I let it slide." Edison has a look of bewilderment on his face; Fitz says, "First you spread rumors about Liv and I being intimate before we were ready to talk about our relationship, because she shut you down."

Liv says, "How did he know about that?" Cyrus says, "I don't think he does; he's just assuming it was him." Liv says, "It makes sense when you think about it." Cy says, "Agreed. Let's just hope Fitz keeps it together through this." Liv nods and says, "Yes, lets."

The look on Edison's face, tells him that he didn't know, Fitz knew he was behind those rumors spreading after the pancake breakfast incident. Truth be told; he didn't know. He guessed, and apparently, he guessed right, based on Edison's reaction.

As the conversation continues, Fitz responds to his reaction by saying, "Yeah, I let it go, and considered you for this position anyway. Because I thought you had matured since then. But clearly I was wrong, considering your continual troubling, and childish behavior."

Fitz finds himself getting more upset as he speaks. So he tries to calm himself; but the leery feeling of what this is really about comes to him. Nonetheless, he continues, "Then as a thank you for Liv working to get your punk ass out of a jam that Stevie Wonder and Ray Charles both could see was a set-up from the start. You manipulate Liv into taking a case; you knew could cause significant issues in our government and or our marriage.

Only to compound the disrespect further by making up reasons to be near her; because you're infatuated with her, but again I let that go. Which clearly was a mistake on my part, something I know after today I will be correcting."

Edison asks, "What are you talking about?" Fitz says, "I'm talking about you showing up at her office today, unannounced, acting like you had a claim to her because you were mad she shut down your sympathy tour."

Edison is unaware he knew he was at her office today. Fitz sees his reaction, and he responds to his expression. "Yeah, genius I know about that too; because I'm the fucking President, and she's the First Lady! But you seem to forget that, when you go off half-cocked doing dumb shit. Like being so damn disrespectful, and ungrateful as you've been for so long.

So please spare me the requests for respect; you get none from me, the only thing I want to give you is a punch in the mouth, but because I promised my wife I'd behave. I will offer advice instead of knocking you out." Edison still highly upset and yet feeling defeated, realizing he can't win this argument goes along with the conversation by asking, "What advice?"

Fitz says, "Leave my wife alone. Don't call her, don't go by her office, and don't appear where she is without us knowing about it in advance. Because these gentlemen here, will have orders to take you down where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" Prompted by the grip Tom has on him Edison says, "Yes." Tom says, "Yes what Senator?"

Fitz nods with appreciation for the urging question, as Edison says, "Yes Mr. President." Fitz smiles as he says, "Good job. Now get out of my office. Like you said I have vetting to do. I won't make the same mistake twice filling your position."

Edison yells some obscenities, as he is tossed out of the office, and escorted off the grounds as well. Fitz walks back to his desk, and before he sits down Liv comes into the Oval from the opposing door. Liv is worried about him; that exchange was way too heavy. As the doors open Fitz hears, "Baby are you okay?" As she walks over to him, and he pulls her into his lap; he says, "Yes beautiful. I am good."

She smiles at him, and they kiss sweetly at first. But the kiss heats up, as he grips her tight, and she begins to suck on his tongue. Their kiss breaks, and she looks into his eyes for a moment to ensure he's okay, and he smiles at her. She smiles back, as she tries to get out of his lap. But he refuses to let her up. She begins to giggle as he nibbles on her neck.

Their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. They know it's Cyrus. Liv says, "Let me up babe." He says, "No, it's just Cyrus." She smiles as she says, "Baby, it makes him uncomfortable when we cuddle in front of him." He responds, "I don't care Liv. I want you to stay put okay?"

She sees the look in his eyes, and she relents. He just wants her close, that's all. She feels she needs to give him that; she's thankful he didn't lose his cool on Edison; she knows he wanted to bash his face in. She says, "Okay, but can we sit on the couch? It's more comfortable."

He agrees, they get up and walk over to the couch, and she sits under him as he requests, as he yells, "Come in Cy." Cyrus walks in with a smile on his face. "He's made contact with Riley; it looks like he's meeting with him sooner than later." Fitz says, "I have no doubt. He was mad as hell when he left." Liv says, "Yeah he was. Did you remember to tell Riley about the bourbon to loosen him up?"

Cyrus says, "Yeah, he's aware. By tomorrow, we may be done with this prick." Fitz and Liv both agree. However, Fitz isn't really interested in talking right now. He keeps kissing on Liv, which is Cyrus' cue to leave. So he says, "I will be going now. But I will monitor the situation further, and check in with you two tomorrow."

Liv nudges Fitz, and he says, "Oh, okay Cy. Thanks, goodnight." Cyrus says, "Good night you two." Between kisses Liv replies, "Bye Cyrus." When Cyrus leaves, Liv feels Fitz's hand easing up her skirt. She wants to tell him to stop, but she can't find the words.

So she doesn't stop him, she gives into him, and they make sex tape number 7 in the Oval. At this point; the staff is very aware of their antics, why hide it, she thinks as she falls into an intense moment of pleasure with her love pulling her strings so eloquently.


	500. Chapter 500

After changing her clothes, after a hard day at work. Ellie sits down on her couch with her IPAD. She's thinking about the homework questions Dr. Ambrose gave her. Her thought breaks as her tablet lights up, and Marcus appears in front of her after she hits the button.

"Hello sexy lady" she hears, as she grins and replies, "Hello my love. How are you today?" He responds, "I am well thank you. You're looking beautiful as always." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby. You're looking sexy as ever yourself." He smiles at her as he says. "I miss you so much babe."

She replies, "I know. I miss you too. What did you do today?" He responds, "Tons of studio work. I'm finishing all of my NY projects, and scheduling some new ones for LA. Plus getting things packed up. We have a garage sale Saturday, and all we don't sell is going to goodwill."

Ellie responds, "Wow that's allot. Is Bianca helping you?" He says, "Yeah, she's been a great help. Along with all of the family. They have taken care of everything for me in that respect. But it's still kind of stressful. I hate moving. But I know that I am going to love the end result." He smiles as he finishes his statement. She asks, "What's the end result?" He says, "Seeing you every day, and building a life for us." She grins, he always knows what to say to make her smile.

She replies, "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Dalton." He responds, "After last night I know that to be true." She blushes as she says, "Wait you started it." He responds, "Yeah, I did, but you surely finished it. Didn't you baby?" She laughs as she says, "Marcus, stop teasing me."

He says, "It's okay, I am not mad that my lady is a kink. It's an asset when we are so far away for now." She smiles as she says, "True; I'm glad I was able to accommodate you." He smiles at her and they share a laugh, recalling their previous antics.

He asks, "What did you do today?" She responds, "Other than think about you. I did studio work and went to therapy." He says, "I hope thinking about me wasn't too distracting." She replies, "It was actually quite distracting. But I was able to muddle through." They share a laugh as he asks "how was your therapy session?"

She responds, "It was good; we covered allot today, and I left with some couples homework." He says, "Oh, okay. Do you need me to do something?" She replies, "Yes, I need you to answer some questions that I pose to you, and then we can compare answers." He asks, "So you've already answered your portion right?" She replies, "Yes I have. Are you ready?" He says, "Yes I am ready."

She asks him the questions, and he answers each one. When she finishes, she reviews the responses, and matches them against each other. The look on her face, makes him ask. "What's wrong El? Did I fail? I never did like tests." She smiles at his joke; but then says, "No you didn't fail. You and I have the same answers."

He replies, "Is that good or bad?" She looks at him, and she has tears in her eyes as she says, "It's really good. It means we are at the same point in our thought processes and desires for the relationship." He asks, "Then baby why are you crying?"

She responds, "Because I want this so badly, and everything is coming together so well. I don't want to jinx it." He replies, "El, it's coming together, because we belong together. We got delayed by a few years. But this is our time, and we will be fine. It won't always be easy. But if we have the same core values, which create the foundation of our relationship we can whether anything that comes our way baby. Do you believe that?"

She nods yes as she says, "I believe in us Marc; I know we can do this, despite the drama on the horizon." She dries her tears as he says, "Good, me too. Speaking of drama. Have you talked to Jayson yet?" She sighs as she says, "No, not yet. But it's on my to do list. I think it will happen tomorrow. I will see him when he picks up the kids." He responds, "Okay, I am not rushing you babe. I just wanted to know if you'd done it yet or not."

She replies, "I don't feel rushed; I promise I will take care of it soon, as well as tell the boys. Since Jaylen is too young to really understand anything." He nods in agreement. Their conversation is interrupted by her phone ringing; it's her timer, letting her know it's time to pick up the boys.

He hears it and says, "I hate saying goodbye to you babe." She replies, "Me too honey." He asks, "Don't the boys have practice tonight?" She smiles as she says, "Yes they do. How did you remember that?"

He replies, "I wrote it down in my calendar." She grins as she says, "You're so sweet." He smiles back at her as he says, "Thanks babe. Are they excited about playing?" She responds, "Yes, very excited. It's going to be fun watching them play. My parents and grandparents are so happy; they are even going to practices with us."

Marcus laughs as he says, "Well they are retired, and they want to see their grandbabies play; there's nothing wrong with that. I am sure my parents will be the same way when we move out there." She nods agreeing that will probably be the case.

He knows she has to get going so he says, "Okay baby; I will let you go. I don't want them to be late for practice." She replies, "I promise to get them there on time, and I will call you when I get home." He responds, "Okay sexy; I will be waiting. Love you." She replies, "Love you too. Bye."

After hanging up the skype call; she sighs a bit, and sits back in her chair for a moment. She has a smile on her face; that only he can give her. She settles in the moment, then goes to clean up her face, and touches up her make-up before picking up the kids for baseball practice, as well as her parents and grand-parents.

Carrying everyone around reminds her of her need to get a bigger SUV. She will certainly be looking for something this weekend; she smiles as she thinks to herself. She's going to need a bigger car anyway, to accommodate her growing family.


	501. Chapter 501

Liv feels the power in his thrust as they both round the bend onto orgasm row for their fourth time. She's moaning his name and he's moaning hers too; being quiet stopped being a priority after their second session. She feels the intensity as he hammers away at her, and she receives him gleefully. They are in the home stretch, and as he smacks her ass one more time, hard just like she likes it; they both explode, as they collapse onto the floor, with him atop her.

After catching their breaths, they cuddle for a moment, then redress. He takes her hand, when they finish, and he pulls her close to him. He leans her against the desk, and kisses her deeply once more. She smiles at him when the kiss breaks. She asks, "All better now?" He smiles as he says, "Yes baby; I am all better now. Let's go clean up, and see the kids, before dinner."

She kisses his lips briefly as she says, "Sounds like a plan." She steps forward, and he swats her on the bottom, after he zips her skirt for her. She giggles, and shakes her head at him, as they walk hand in hand out of the office, and up to the residential suite. She asks, "Did you know Cyrus was monitoring Edison?" He replies, "No, but I can't say I am surprised, given our plans to get rid of him."

Liv agrees, it's not a surprise it was being done. But she doesn't like that Cy didn't let him know about it. Fitz sees the concern in her eyes and says, "Babe; it's fine. Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just be parents." She nods and says, "Okay baby." They shower and change clothes, and go to spend their evening being parents, with a promise of more looming as well.

Saturday morning comes with sunshine and birds chirping for Liv and Fitz, as they awake on the chaise lounge, still cuddling from their late night, early morning session. Liv smiles waking up in his arms. He wakes when she moves, and grips her tight, still with his eyes closed, as he asks, "Where are you going Mrs. Grant?"

She replies, "To the bathroom, if you don't mind Mr. Grant." He responds, "Okay, I guess that's an acceptable reason to leave me here all alone." She laughs at his silliness, and they share a kiss. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. As she exits; he comes in behind her.

He grabs her and says, "You'd better be getting back in bed, I'm not ready to get up yet." She smiles as she says, "Me either, I'll be waiting for you." They share a kiss, and he swats her on the butt as she walks away. She giggles, and he smiles watching her walk away. She picks up the pillows off of the floor as she climbs into bed. She smiles thinking about their activity last night, that ended them up out on the balcony naked and only covered by a blanket this morning.

She grabs her phone because she sees the flashing light. He comes out of the bathroom to find her in bed, looking at her phone. He walks over, gets into bed on his side, and pulls her over to him, making her scream with laughter. "No work yet baby. Just us. The kids are still sleeping, it's Saturday." She looks into his eyes and says, "What's wrong babe? I mean I love all of this attention. But you've been more attentive than normal since your talk with Edison yesterday. You want to tell me what's going on?"

He sighs as he says, "I don't know; I can't explain it babe. But he got to me. His incessant chase after you bothers me, and I guess I just want to keep you near me as much as possible. If anyone ever hurt you Liv I don't know what I'd do." She sees the concern in his eyes; she says, "Baby, I am not going anywhere. I am safe and sound, right here with you, and when I'm not here I have the best guards in the world protecting me. So please don't worry."

He responds, "I've never worried until yesterday babe. I just don't trust him. I swear I will kill him if he touches you." She cups his face in her hands as she says, "Fitz, please relax baby. I am safe. No one is going to hurt me, okay? We are going to grow old together and play with our grandbabies." He smiles at her as she smiles at him. "There's my guy; stop worrying please."

He nods as he says, "Okay. Just promise me you will tell me if he contacts you Liv." She replies, "Absolutely babe; no worries. I won't go anywhere near him." They stare into each other's eyes, and share a kiss that ends with them cuddling together. She loves being in his arms, and he loves holding her. Their cuddle time is interrupted by her stomach growling. They both laugh, and he grabs the phone, and calls to order breakfast.

He orders breakfast and her phone rings; it's Cyrus. She answers and he tells her they got more than enough on Edison. He's been up since 4:00am listening to the tapes Riley sent him. Liv has him on speaker and Fitz asks him to give some details of what was said. Liv is shocked by some of the things he said in general. But the comments about her were disturbing. Fitz exclaims, "I knew it! Cyrus I want his ass picked up immediately."

Cyrus says, "Sir no worries; secret service will be picking him up shortly and holding him as a security risk to this country, and for making threats to the First Lady, and the President of the United States." Liv looks at Fitz and he mouths, I told you baby. She nods and mouths I know. Fitz says, "Cyrus I need you to call me when he's been picked up okay?" He is to be detained and not released until he can be transferred over to authorities."

Cyrus says, "Yes sir I can do that; but sir I will not be disclosing his whereabouts, for your security and his." Fitz wants to object; but Liv is staring at him, and he knows it's for the best. He relents and says, "That's fine Cyrus. Just make sure he's locked away."

Cyrus says, "I will sir. I also just spoke to Jordan Foust; the new leader of the RNC. I had to brief him on what was going on, and he supports our decision here, and agrees that we can take time to elect a new Senate Majority Leader, until we return from the summer break." Fitz and Liv both agree; this will give them time to vet the replacement, with minimal fallout in the media.

Liv asks, "Have you crafted a statement for his dismissal?" Cyrus says, "Not yet." Liv says, "Okay, well the alternate can stand in for him for the rest of the week, and no one will notice anything. Then when they do, you can say he's taking a personal leave.

Once the investigation is complete; we can announce the factors pertaining to his dismissal after the summer break. We can start the vetting process with Senator Montoya, behind closed doors over the break. By the time the Senate resumes, she will be ready for confirmation." Fitz and Cyrus both say, "That's brilliant." Liv laughs as she says, "Thank you gentlemen."

Fitz kisses her lips as he says, "You're welcome." They smile at each other, as Cyrus says, "Well I need to get all of this over to secret service so they can transcribe everything. I just wanted to let you know the progress." Fitz says, "Thanks Cy; we appreciate your work on this." Liv says, "Yeah, thanks Cy." He replies, "You're welcome. Talk to you later."


	502. Chapter 502

When the call ends Fitz kisses her quickly, and catches her off guard. Their kissing heats up, but the moment is short lived as they hear breakfast arriving in the next room, and they hear the babies cooing in the monitor. Fitz groans, and Liv smiles as she says, "Duty calls babe. I will make it up to you later I promise." He responds, "I'm holding you to it." They kiss once more and they both get up to shower, eat, and start their day.

After they shower, they sit down to eat breakfast, and Fitz notices her smiling. He asks, "What's the smile for Livy?" She replies, "I just remembered what tomorrow is." He's completely clueless for a moment, until it pops into his mind. He grins and she sees he remembers too. She asks, "Are you excited?" He responds, "Yeah, I am. I could use some fun, given the drama this week." She nods in agreement as she says, "Since it has been unseasonably dramatic lately, why don't we make it a Father's Day weekend, not just Father's Day." He replies, "What does that mean?"

She responds, "We get to do whatever you want over the next two days, starting right now." He smiles as he says, "Seriously?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. I mean it. So what would you like to do today? Since tomorrow is already planned." He grins as he says, "I'd like us to unplug and make the weekend about us and the family." She responds, "Okay. We can do that. But first let's get our Father's Day wish in to our California family. They should be heading to the game soon." He looks at the clock and says, "Okay, let's do that, and then the phones go silent." She replies, "It's a deal."

She picks up her phone and calls her father; he answers, and he's with her grandfather, Uncle Larry, James, John, and Brian. They are all heading to the Dodger game. They all thank her and Fitz for the tickets, and accept the Father's Day wishes, as Liv explains their plan to unplug this weekend, after this call. The men appreciate the idea, and wish Fitz a Happy Father's Day too. After making the call to them; the phones go in the drawer, and she and Fitz check back into their Father's Day weekend.

After eating breakfast, they spend the rest of the day playing with the babies, making out, watching old movies, and reconnecting. It's pure couple's time and they both enjoy it immensely. No distractions, just them and the family. The level of laughter and fun they have together over the day is immeasurable. Liv has never seen Fitz so happy. This Edison situation really got to him, and she is happy that just spending time together today, shook that worry from him, and bought back his happy.

Sunday morning is beautiful and sunny; Fitz and Liv are making their way back to their suite post work out. As they walk into the living quarters, there's a banner up that says, "Happy First Father's Day, which makes Fitz smile gleefully. He says, "Thanks baby." She replies, "You're welcome. Come on, let's shower, so we can start your day babe." He grins as he kisses her, and he follows her into the bedroom.

They shower and dress, and when they come back into the living quarters. There's a table set with all of his favorite breakfast foods, the television set is cued up to a video that's paused, the babies' are sitting in high chairs, with bibs that say, Happy First Father's Day, and there's a gift wrapped box on the table. He smiles at her as he says, "Awe, babe. They look adorable." She replies, "Yeah, they do. I figured, we could have breakfast with dad. For your first father's day." He smiles as he says, "Babe that is an amazing idea; thank you." She replies, "You're very welcome." They sit down and feed their babies; it's hard to believe that they are able to be spoon fed. They spoon feed them together, and give them their bottles. After feeding them; Liv and Fitz eat themselves, and revel in their family moment. She sees how taken he is in the moment, and she loves his reaction.

After they eat; he asks about the gift on the table. She says, "I wanted to give you a present for now and one that you can look at daily, other than our kids. So go ahead and open the box." He opens the box, and sees a card with the babies' footprints on it, in a picture frame, that says, "Happy Father's Day on it, with a photo of him holding all three of them sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery. He tears up when he sees the photo, and she smiles at him. He's speechless, he hugs her and she hugs him back. As the hug breaks, they kiss, and he says, "Thank you baby. I will put this on my desk." She replies, "Yeah, that's a great place for it."

After wiping his tears; she says, "My last gift for you is a video. Babe, I know that you don't have allot of photos of you and you're dad from your youth. So it's very important that we document you with our kids. I want them to look back and see how great a father you were from the start. So I hope you enjoy this. Happy First Father's Day." He smiles at her, as she kisses his lips, and then presses play.

He watches the 4 minute video of clips of his first two weeks home with the babies. As well as bonus footage of him sneaking into the nursery mid-day sometimes to visit them. It's set to music; "If I could." By Regina Bell. In the video he's making bottles, changing diapers, giving baths, rocking them to sleep, dressing them, and he's doing it with a smile. However, the most precious part of the video, is the ending shot. He fell asleep with Gerry in his arms on the couch in the nursery, and both of them have their mouths open, and are snoring. It's the cutest scene ever, and Liv loves it to pieces.

The final shot breaks him too; he's balling, as they hug. She hears him say, "Thank you so much baby." She replies, "You're welcome babe. I love you so much; you're the best father and husband in the world, and you deserve to be recognized." He smiles at her as they kiss deeply, only to be interrupted by their son Gerry, who is not a fan of them kissing. They break the kiss in laughter, but it's a tender and special moment, he will never forget, and neither will she.

The week of the birth day bash has arrived, and everyone is overjoyed. It's been an incredibly eventful four weeks for everyone. Liv and Fitz have had a whirlwind of activities. They both completed a total of 8 interviews, 9 radio spots, and 6 joint appearances, as well as 7 individual public appearances, and that doesn't include the first family photoshoot, the three formal events they attended, and lastly the ending of the Senator Davis saga.

The Grant Gala raised a significant amount of 10 million dollars, the Black and White ball raised 7 million, and the run like a girl campaign fundraiser raised 5 million. It's clear that Liv's influence and hard work paid off immensely with the campaign. It was their first fundraiser, and they were tremendously successful. Between all of the fundraising, the success of the PSA, the documentary, and the interviews they did, Liv's approval rating is higher than Fitz's.

As a result of her efforts and their grand appearances and performances; the naysayers have been quieted. Liv has proven to be a new age first lady. She's a mother, a wife, a business woman, and a philanthropist; she's giving all of the past first ladies a true run for their money, and there's no doubt her actions will make the next first lady's job quite difficult to hold a candle to her when her time is done.

She speaks candidly in interviews about her struggle with the role, and figuring out how she could remain true to herself, and yet fulfill the honor of role of first lady. In the interview she is asked have you settled in yet with your title." She pauses as she says, "Not yet." The interviewer asks, "Why not? She smiles as she says, "I'm just a girl from Brooklyn."

People adore her response and the interview, because it shows her vulnerability, and authenticity. During this interview; she spoke about the Colbert case, and responded to the Colbert's praise of her being genuine and a very nice person in general and to them. She says, "I was just being who I am. In that moment it wasn't about titles. We were parents and I wanted to help them parent to parent; human being to human being. I am just happy we were able to get them some peace."

People eat this up too because it shows her character. She comes off like a rock star; she owns the public for sure. This makes Cyrus ecstatic. He can't stop smiling about the twitter responses and the positive press from her interviews, and their appearances together. In fact them appearing together; helps to lift Fitz's numbers in the public polls.

In their first family interview; she and Fitz take the world by storm. The ratings for the interview rival the ratings of sporting events. People love watching them together, and love listening to them talk about their family, their love story, and they love watching them interact together as a family.

Liv talks about her limitations on the public access to the children, and the recent case where she shut down the production of a company trying to make dolls in the likeness of the kids. She advises she is open to giving status updates on the kids because she realizes the country is curious. But she doesn't want their children objectified.

They are children and are not running for office. She plainly says, "Come for me or even my husband; we are grown. We can take it. But our babies are off limits." The country responds overwhelmingly positively to her answer. Mothers everywhere applaud her, and Fitz smiles at her when she makes the comment. She made it clear that no one will come after their children without her protecting them at any cost.

After the family interview; their relationship seemed to take center stage. The past weeks people have been speaking about the pure fire that exists between them; just when they are standing near each other. Multiple magazines have deemed them a power couple for the ages, especially when they grace the covers of Essence, Time, and Vanity Fair. Their photo shoot in Vanity Fair is the most talked about; they are called the sexiest, and classiest first couple to ever be in the White House.

The comments online about how sexy they are, and how their chemistry together jumps off the page, is all the rage. People can't believe they are the first lady and the president. Some say they surely see more babies in their future, because it's obvious they can't keep their hands off of each other. Some of the more conservative reviews were not happy with their overt sexual chemistry, but they had to admit; they are a very handsome couple.

The best press they receive is of the children. The first family photo shoot is amazing. The pictures of them holding their babies, and the babies sitting up and crawling are adorable. The feedback is extremely positive; people comment on their blue eyes, and blondish brown curls. They also comment on how much Lil Gerry looks like Fitz, and everyone loves the cuteness of the girls, who look like Liv.

The success and publicity from the photoshoot is so popular that Liv decides to share more about the babies more often. So they start sending out biweekly updates on the babies' progress. Liv runs a blog where she answers mommy questions, and interacts with other mothers on a weekly basis.

This has come to be Liv's favorite task as First Lady, she enjoys the interactions with other mothers. It is something that many people adore; it makes her more relatable and real. However, it allows Liv to control what pictures and information is released about the kids.

Despite the abundance of positivity happening for them over the last month. All of the changes have not been great or easy. The biggest shift of events over the four week period leading to their much needed vacation time, is dealing with Senator Davis.

He was subsequently arrested, and jailed under the patriot act, once the federal investigation was complete. The conviction was a slam dunk; they were able to prove that he divulged sensitive information to unauthorized personnel, and levied threats against the First Lady and the Commander in Chief, which sent him to federal prison for 30 years.

The negative press surrounding the situation was massive. But OPA was able to come up with ways to change the narrative. The spin on the situation was brilliant, and well received by the public. What could've been an ultimate disaster turned out to be a feather in the cap of the Republican Party. Liv and Fitz both are ecstatic to get through this situation, and prepare for their vacation.


	503. Chapter 503

As they pack their clothes, in preparation for their trip out west. Fitz turns up the television, as he calls her name. She comes into the bedroom just in time to hear the verdict in Lavish's trial. He takes her hand as the verdict is read, and they hear. We the jury find the defendant guilty. Liv is so happy; she doesn't hear all of it, as the juror continues to speak. But in the end Alexander Lavish is found guilty on all counts.

They hug and kiss, as the cameras capture the look on the Colbert's faces. Liv thinks about her prayer session she had with them this morning before they went to court. She says a thank you prayer in the moment. She sees the Colbert's and her heart goes out to them. They are hugging and crying tears of joy.

When Martha speaks she says, "I first want to thank Madam First Lady for all she and her team did to get justice for my baby. I talked to the First Lady this morning, and she prayed with us, and it looks like God heard our prayers and answered." Bill follows with; "my little girl can rest in peace now. Thank you everyone." They walk away together, still heartbroken of their loss. But rejoicing that the man responsible will be held accountable.

Liv and Fitz watch with tears in their eyes; "Oh my goodness. I am so happy for them," Says Liv. Fitz responds, "Me too babe. I know they are glad this nightmare is over. While it won't bring their little girl home, it will at least help give them closure. I think your prayers this morning surely helped."

She nods in agreement as they still embrace. She says, "It's been a wild few weeks baby; it's amazing to end it on some good news with everything we've been through this week." Fitz responds, "I agree honey. I am so looking forward to spending time with the family."

They share a kiss, and she says, "I am so glad we decided to go earlier than later. The extra time with your family will be fun." He responds, "You say that now. But, tell me how you feel afterwards. They can be a handful babe."

She says, "I know honey; but they are still family, and we both know your family doesn't get to see the babies or us very often. So this will be good. We will spend three days with them before we spend the rest of the weekend with my family, and then you, me, and the babies will be together for the remainder of the vacation. How does that sound?" He smiles as he says, "That sounds remarkable baby. I can't wait."

He holds her close as they kiss deeply, and romantically. She tries to stop him, but she can't. It feels too good, and just like that, the plan of packing and heading out is on hold. The love train pulls in for a stop, and claims the moment, as he lays her on the couch, and they make the space work, for an impromptu love session before boarding the plane.

Liv and Fitz are not the only ones to have a good fortune of events occur over the last month. Zoe's house sells for top dollar, which excites her, and it also confirms her commitment to her and Drew being together. Additionally, they redecorate their home together. The project was massive, but it was fun because they did it together. All of the guest bedrooms are finished, and they have new furniture on the deck, as well as in Drew's man cave, and their home offices.

Post redecoration Drew feels the house is now complete, Zoe has infused her style into the house, and made it into a home for them to share. The next step in his mind is making her his fiancé, and then his wife. They recently watched Ellie's kids again for a weekend, and the hankering for kids of their own is getting stronger for both of them. In fact, Zoe almost skipped her birth control appointment, but changed her mind last minute. She decided that she wants things to be more solid before she gets pregnant, like being marriage first.

Drew was a little disappointed, in her changing her mind. He was looking forward to her getting pregnant. But he understands her feelings, and because of the surprise he has for her, he knows the disappointment is going to be short lived.

Romance wise; they couldn't be closer. He's hopeful Zoe has given up on trying to guess when he's going to propose. He wants her to let it be a surprise, they both know it will happen when it's supposed to happen. Little does she know it's going to happen sooner than she thinks.

Professionally Drew is doing very well; his firm was listed as one of the largest and most successful firms in the state of California. Zoe also is doing well; her latest project opened to rave reviews, and her work ended up on the cover of top Art magazines around the world. Additionally, she was featured in Essence magazine, where she graced the cover, as one of the best and newest up and coming photographers and art curators in the country.

The acclaim from the article is substantial, and puts her in high demand for a number of job offers, but she refuses anything that will make her travel too far from Drew. She's reshaping her life; she's ready for more stability, not fame or success professionally.

As she comes in from walking Baxter; she sees Drew finishing the dishes. He looks up as she comes in and says, "Hey babe. Your plate is on the stove." She responds, "Thanks baby; I love it when your domestic. You look so hot." They share a laugh as they share a sweet kiss. She washes her hands, and then sits down at the breakfast bar to eat.

"So what are you doing today?" Asks Drew. She replies, "I have therapy today, lunch with Ellie, and then I have to stop by the gallery. Why what's up?" He responds, "Nothing major; I have a package coming today. It's the fireworks for the party, and I didn't know if you'd be here." She asks, "Did you need me to be here at a certain time?"

He responds, "No, I will let the house staff know, and they can take care of it. I hope to get out of the office by 5pm today." As she finishes her last bit of eggs, she walks over to him, and says, "Yes me too; you've been working too late lately Drew, and it's not good for you." He looks at her and sees the worry in her eyes.

He turns to her as he says, "Don't worry about me babe; I am fine. This is my last day of work before I take a vacation per your request." She smiles as she says, "That makes me happy. Are you up for dinner with my parents tonight? Marcus will be there too." He replies, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. You're mother's making peach cobbler. I ran for an hour longer this morning in preparation for that dessert."


	504. Chapter 504

Zoe laughs at him and kisses his lips after she says, "I love you babe, you crack me up." He responds, "I love you too Zoe." They share another kiss that leads to him carrying her upstairs for some morning fun, before he heads to the office.

As Ellie sits on her deck drinking her morning coffee; she thinks back on the last few weeks. She and Marcus are doing exceptionally well, and she is amped about his visit this week. They've talked daily, and she's met his kids via skype. Marcella, his youngest, has really taken to her, and Micah his older daughter is coming around slowly, but surely.

She's very protective of her daddy, and wants to make sure that Ellie is good to him. Ellie appreciates her concern, and isn't bothered by it at all. Micah is old enough to know about Marcus and Lauren's issues, so she doesn't want her father hurt by another woman. She's also not on the best of terms with Lauren either, so there's allot of room for work to be done in order for Ellie and Micah to have a good relationship.

The boys Malcom and Marcus Jr. both like her, she appreciates how sweet they are to her, and how encouraging they are to Marcus about their relationship. Ellie is most relieved that in speaking with the kids they all seem to be very excepting of the changes to come, especially with having three new younger siblings.

When she thinks about the changes that have happened over the last few weeks. By far the most challenging part of these weeks has been dealing with Jayson. He didn't flip out when she told him about she, and Marcus being together, but he did have a conniption over Marcus assembling Jaylen's bed, and is obviously irritated that the boys like Marcus so much.

He feels like Marcus is trying to replace him; despite her attempt to reassure him that he's wrong. She tried to explain that Marcus' love for comic books, and his laid back nature is attractive to the boys. But regardless of how different Marcus is from him; that doesn't mean they love him more. But her explanation falls on deaf ears. So she gives up trying to reassure him of anything, and leaves it be.

Because Jayson is still plagued by his jealousy of Marcus; she knows it's just a matter of time before the ultimate blow up happens between them. She just prays minimal damage is done if any. Because she is not willing to live her life in fear of what may happen. So she chooses to embrace the future, and move forward with the man she loves.

After finishing her coffee; she goes inside, and sees the boys are dressed, but little mama is still running around with no shoes on. Ellie laughs at her; every now and then she gets into these moods where she doesn't want to get dressed. So the chase begins, and together she, and the boys get Jaylen dressed. Once she's dressed, the school bus shows up for the boys, and Ellie drops Jaylen off at the nanny's on her way to the office.

She arrives at work, and works for half the day in the office, and heads to the studio. As she drives to the studio, she gets excited because she knows she picks up her new car today. She can't wait to see it in person; she and Marcus picked it out online. She hopes it's as nice in person as it looked in the photos.

As the plane touches down in Santa Barbara; Liv can see the excitement on Fitz's face. He looks so happy and she is ecstatic to be a part of this moment. As they drive from the air strip to his family's house; Fitz gives her the do's and don'ts for their time there, since they've decided to stay at the ranch for three days of their visit, instead of going to their house first.

They will stay in Fitz's old room, something Liv is excited about. They sit back in the car and he hugs and kisses her as they ride to the house. They stare into each other's eyes and enjoy one another. These are their favorite moments, in addition to their love time.

They run into a bit of traffic on the way to the house. Liv says, "We would've missed it if we were on time for our flight. He smiles as he whispers, "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you complaining about being late for the plane between orgasms." She smiles and laughs at him, as she hits him playfully, and they share a kiss.

They make it through traffic, and Fitz calls Aunt Hellen to tell her they are on their way. She gives them the access code for the gate, and when they arrive they drive up to the house. Just as always, when they pull up Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia are waiting for them on the porch. Liv and Fitz are greeted well, and then Gerry and Fe are taken from them, as Liv carries Fay inside.

The nannies go set up the nursery, while Liv and Fitz sit with Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia, as they play with the babies. As Lydia holds Fe, she comments on how precious she is, and how proud Fitz's parents would be to see them. Liv and Fitz smile at each other as they hear such nice words from his aunt. They have some Lemonade to drink, and they catch up.

Both aunts are ecstatic that they are staying at the ranch over the next few days. Aunt Hellen is snapping pictures of all the babies, especially Gerry. He's grinning like crazy, and drooling too. Aunt Lydia comments on his drooling and says, "Looks like he's got signs of premature teething." Liv asks, "Do you think so Aunt Lydia?"

She replies, "Yeah, normally when babies drool incessantly like he is; that means they are starting to teeth. Fitz teethed early." Aunt Hellen says, "He sure did; I remember the way Fe Fe would swear when she was breast feeding him. She didn't realize his teeth had come in and he bit her." Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia laughed heartily, which made Fitz and Liv laugh too.

Aunt Hellen says, "The moral of the story is; before you feed him; run your fingers along the roof of his mouth first. Just in case his teeth come in overnight and you don't know about it. Best to find out with your finger than your nipple." Liv nods with a smile as she says, "Ouch; that's for sure."

Fitz responds, "Okay I can see this conversation has taken an uncomfortable turn for me. So I will be heading out to the barn to see Uncle Lawrence. I am sure he's back from the fields by now." Liv says, "Chicken." He replies, "Yup, that's me." They share a smile, and he gives her a kiss before he goes out to the barn. As he walks away he says, "Love you." She replies, "Love you too" with a smile, as he smiles back at her.


	505. Chapter 505

When he leaves she looks at Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia, and they are smiling at her, as they hold Fay and Gerry. She says, "What's wrong ladies?" Aunt Lydia says, "Nothing is wrong; we just enjoy having you two around. You're too cute." Liv smiles as she says, "Thank you. We enjoy being around you all too. We are both very excited to be here."

As they sit and chat; Liv fills them in on their lives since the christening. They congratulate her on the Colbert case; they both tell her how heartbreaking the case was for them to watch. They also tell her how well she handled the press surrounding the case.

She appreciates their support. They show her the magazines they have collected with their faces on them and talk about the interviews that they gave. Despite being the First Lady for almost a year. Liv still doesn't really recognize that as her title. So it's interesting to see all the excitement that people express in her presence.

The catch up conversation is good. They tell her about all the changes with the family. Everyone is doing very well. Jill is working as a teacher at the local elementary school. She and Brian are doing well, and she's going through therapy.

Jamie and John are doing well too; Jamie's dress shop business is taking off. She's thinking of expanding because of the high demand. Additionally, James and Kara are expecting another baby, so Aunt Helen will have another grand baby to add to her collection of 9 so far.

Liv enjoys hearing about the successes of the family; she's glad for everyone's happiness. But most of all she is happy that Jill is getting help for her issues. Clearly therapy is a helpful tool for her that will aide in her recovery. As they continue to chat Jill and Jamie come in together.

Liv greets them and they have a seat; each one grabs a baby and Liv talks to them about the babies, and how active they are now. Her face lights up when she speaks about them. Aunt Lydia says, "You're a great mama. I can tell by how you talk about them, and I see that boy fancy's you quite a bit." Liv says, "Yes he does; he's mama's little man."

Gerry giggles and kicks his feet as he stares at her, and they all laugh. Jamie says. "He is the cutest thing Liv." Jill says, "Yes he is. He is the spitting image of Fitz. It's unreal." They all nod in agreement. Liv has a great time talking with the ladies, as Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia begin to prepare lunch, and they all relax and enjoy the lemonade and conversation. They discuss fashion and television shows, no politics allowed. They are on vacation.

As Fitz hangs out in the barn with Uncle Lawrence; they talk about a little of everything. Uncle Lawrence tells him how sad Lydia has been, and that they've been worried about her. She was dating one gentleman; but she suddenly decided she didn't want to date anymore. He thinks it's odd for her to opt to be alone, and lately she likes being alone more often than being with the family.

Fitz asks, "Do you think she's depressed?" He responds, "I don't know son. But whatever it is I am hopeful it passes by and doesn't take her with it. I don't know how Hellen would survive without her." Fitz nods in agreement; those two are thick as thieves. Fitz asks, "So how are you doing with the anniversary of dad's death coming up?" He replies, "I am doing well I guess. I mean I know it's coming, and I don't feel any different. I miss him every day, same as always. He wasn't perfect, but he was my brother."

Fitz understands his uncle's feelings and says, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way Uncle Larry. It's been rough for me too. I miss him. We fought more than anything when he was alive. But in the end he was my dad. I'm just glad we made amends before he passed." His uncle responds, "I am too Fitz. It meant allot to him for you two to come together like that genuinely."

Fitz appreciates the acknowledgement, and the moment to express his feelings about his father. "I know, I needed that moment as much as he did Uncle Larry. It's amazing how much better I felt when it was done." Larry says, "Yeah, forgiveness is a powerful thing. It changes everything."

They smile in agreement with the sentiment, as Larry asks, "How's being a dad working for you?" Fitz replies, "Man, it's amazing. I love it so much. I thought meeting and marrying Liv was the crown jewel of my life; but being a daddy, is freaking unreal." Larry smiles as he says, "I knew you'd love it. You were born to be a dad Fitz. Your heart is what makes you such a good father and husband."

He responds, "Thanks Uncle Larry; I appreciate that. I try to be the best husband I can be to Liv. She is an incredible mother. She takes such good care of the babies, and never complains. She puts them first, even before me, despite us having staff that can tend to them. We are very hands on with the kids.

We bathe them, and feed them, and change them. It's so cool; I truly picked a good one when I picked her." Larry listens to his nephew gush over his wife and family, and he is incredibly proud of him and his successful life.

They continue to chat; talking about politics, and the job. He mentions the Senator Davis fiasco, and Fitz tells him how happy he is that's over. He talks about how worried he was for Liv as long as Edison was out and about, and him being locked up is the best thing for everyone.

They also talk about the Colbert case. He expresses his feelings about that situation too. They both are touched by the tragic nature of the crime itself, and are happy the murderer was convicted.

Their time together is good; they relax and Larry fills him in on the changes at the ranch and with the kids. He tells him about the grandbaby on the way, and also mentions Jill finally getting help. Fitz agrees that's a good thing.

He asks Fitz if he thinks Andy will ever come by and be a part of the family after what's transpired. Fitz advises he's sure he will if he's invited; but not just on a whim. He wants to ensure there's no drama, and with him and Zoe getting along so well, he doesn't want to rock the boat.

Larry understands his situation and asks, "Are they talking marriage?" Fitz says, "Yeah, they are. From what I gather he will be popping the question really soon. But don't say anything. It's a surprise." Larry is happy to hear it. But he feels kind of bad because he sees Andy as a son, and would've loved to hear the news from him.

Fitz picks up on his uncle's shift in demeanor and says, "If you miss him Uncle Larry; just call him. He moved to LA, not Alaska." Larry looks at him and says, "You're right Fitz; I do need to call him. I will do that soon." Fitz replies, "Good, I am sure he'd love to hear from you," They agree with the idea of them getting in touch with each other.

As the day draws on; they sit down to lunch as a family. John, Brian, and James show up along with the kids. Lunch is fun and delicious, and then they go outside to enjoy the pool and chat some more. Liv enjoys seeing Fitz interacting with his cousins, as she interacts with them too. They sit together loving on one another, and relaxing with family. It's the setting that Liv pictured, and she's extremely happy she thought of it.


	506. Chapter 506

As the clock hits 4pm. Ellie almost runs to her car; she is beyond excited to pick up her new vehicle. She gets to the dealership in record time and drives off the lot within seconds of getting there, after checking out her new ride and making sure it was what she wanted. She had it customized to fit her and the family's needs. Marcus being 6ft 5 was definitely an accommodation she had to ensure was made.

She loved the custom speaker system and sun roof, and the color is to die for. It's periwinkle blue with black leather interior and periwinkle stitching in the seats. She transfers her personalized plates of Princess 1 from her old car to her new one with pride. Her ride to pick up the kids is the best ever; they are as excited about the car as she is. They arrive at home to make a quick stop to change before going to her mother and father's for dinner.

As she changes her clothes she starts to wonder if her love will make it to dinner. He said he'd call her when he and his parents got home, but she hasn't heard from him yet. Just as she finishes giving herself a once over in the mirror.

Jaymen comes into her room with her phone; he says, "Mommy you're phone's ringing." She smiles looking at him hand her the phone. "Thank you Jay." He replies, "You're welcome," After he goes back into the living room, to watch TV with his siblings. She answers, "Hey there sexy." He replies, "Hey babe. Where are you?" She says, "I am at home. Are you going to make it for dinner?" He responds, "Yeah, I am on my way now, and I have my overnight bag, as you requested. So I will see you in about 30 minutes." She smiles as she says, "Thanks for doing this Marc; I really appreciate it."

He responds, "It's no problem El, I'd do anything for you." She smiles after hearing his response, and says, "You're so sweet baby. Did you want me to wait for you? Or did you want me to meet you there?" He responds, "I can meet you there; I have the address."

She responds with excitement, "Okay, I will see you in a few minutes baby." He smiles as he says, "I'm excited to see you baby." She replies, "Me too babe. I can't wait. Be safe okay?" He says, "Always babe." She replies, "I Love you." He responds, "Love you too." They hang up and she heads to her parent's house with the kids in tow.

As Zoe and Drew get dressed for dinner with her family; she notices he's in a chipper mood. She asks, "What's got you so happy today Mr.?" He replies, "I am on vacation with my love by my side, and I can't stop thinking of all the ways we are going to enjoy each other." She smiles as he takes her into his arms, and they kiss romantically.

Their kiss is interrupted by Baxter pawing at their legs. Drew says, "Man, Baxter we have got to get you a woman." Zoe hits him playfully as she picks him up and says, "He doesn't need a woman; he has me. Isn't that right Baxter?" Baxter grunts as if in response, making them both laugh.

After dressing they feed Baxter, and leave for her parent's house. Drew is all smiles; he would love to tell Zoe the real reason he's so happy. But she will find out soon enough. They drive to her parent's house and arrive approximately 20 minutes later. When they pull up they see an SUV they don't recognize. But by the color Zoe says, "Oh that must be Ellie's new truck."

Drew says, "Wow that's a nice truck, has to be a custom job. I've never seen an Infiniti that color before. It looks like a QX60. Ellie's got great taste." Zoe smiles at him; cars are his passion, and it shows. He sees her looking at him and smiles as he says, "I can't help it babe; I love cars." She replies, "I know, I'm not saying a word."

They enter the house and greet everyone. Right away Zoe asks, "Hey sissy is that your new truck outside?" Ellie responds, "Yeah girl, and I love it. I just picked it up this evening." Drew says, "It's nice Ellie; that's a custom job right?"

She replies, "Yeah it is. How did you know?" He replies, "The paint job and the stitching in the seats gave it away." She nods in agreement as her grandmother says, "Yes that is a nice detail. It is a vehicle fit for a princess for sure." Evelyn says, "Agreed, it's really nice Ellie, and you deserve it."

Ellie responds, "Thanks mama. I really just wanted a bigger SUV because of the kids. But Marcus said; I should get something I want as well as something for the kids. So it's a gift for all of us." Zoe says, "That was a smart idea sissy. I agree with mama. It's well deserved." As the ladies continue to chat; Drew goes to join the men folk in the basement. They are watching the baseball game with the kids.

As the chit chat continues; Ellie asks, "When is Liv coming into town?" Zoe says, "She and Fitz will be in LA Friday. They are in Santa Barbara right now spending the next three days with Fitz's family." Ellie says, "Oh that's right. She mentioned doing a memorial for his parents. I didn't realize it's been a year since his father died, and both of his parent's birthdays are July 2."

Evelyn says, "Yeah that's got to be difficult. But at least he has Liv and the kids to cheer him up." Barbara says, "Yes, it will help greatly to have family around him. It was sweet of Livy to suggest the memorial. I bet it's going to be really nice and fun. It should be a celebratory moment, no tears.

As Ellie checks the time on her phone Zoe smiles as she asks, "Where's your boo sissy?" She smiles as she says, "He's on his way; he should be here any minute." Suddenly, they hear a deep smooth voice say, "I think he's here, unless you're waiting for someone else." Everyone's eyes turn toward the doorway, and see Marcus standing with an overnight bag in his hand and a huge smile.

Ellie giggles as she hops up, and goes to him grinning. The smiles on their faces are unmatched except by each other's. He hugs her, and she hugs him back; they share a kiss that they try to keep short. But fail miserably. When the kiss ends; they realize they are not alone in the room. They hear Zoe say, "I didn't know she could hold her breath that long."

They all laugh as Marcus and Ellie realize they are the center of attention in the room. Ellie turns to face the crowd as she says, "He's here." Evelyn says, "We see that." She's blushing as he holds her from behind, still loving on her as he speaks to everyone. Holding her in his arms, with his hands on her belly, with their fingers intertwined.

Hearing all of the commotion; Drew comes into the kitchen and sees Marcus standing among the women. Marcus sees Drew come into the kitchen. He steps forward, and shakes Drew's, hand and hugs all of the ladies.

As he greets everyone, the Pope men, and the kids join the crowd. Both Jaemon and Javonn walk up to Marcus, and give him a hug followed by Jaylen. Her parents and grandparents smile at his interaction with the kids. After the hugs break, Marcus shakes hands with Ron and Ray.

Ray comments on how tall he is. "Man, I forgot how tall you are Marc." Ron says, "Me too. How tall are you?" He replies, "6ft 5." They all say, "Wow." Zoe whispers in Ellie's ear, "Damn, that's allot of man." She and Zoe crack up at her comment, and everyone looks at them as Marcus says, "Some things never change; yawl still giggling and sharing secrets among yourselves." They all laugh and nod in agreement.

As they walk out of the kitchen leaving the ladies alone. Ray says, "Come on into the den Marcus; I have some new comics I picked up." He smiles as he says, "Cool, is there a store around here?" Ron says, "Yes there is. I will show it to you. They have all the good ones; new and old."


	507. Chapter 507

The ladies hear their conversation and shake their heads. Barbara says, "I guess it's true you really don't outgrow comic books." The ladies laugh as Zoe says, "I guess Drew will learn about them now too." Ellie says, "Poor Drew. At least they will have sports in common too." Zoe says, "True. But with us going on vacation after the holiday; maybe comic books will be a good distraction."

They agree it will help keep his mind busy. "Where are you two going?" Asks Evelyn. Zoe says, "I don't know; Drew is very impulsive. So I actually plan to let him do what he does best. He's so romantic I know I'll love it." They smile at her as she revels in her love for her guy, as they set the table.

Moments later dinner is served, and they all sit down to eat. Everyone enjoys the conversation and the meal. Drew and Marcus hit it off well; Drew played basketball in college too until he hurt his knee. So they traded stories about athletics. It also helps that Drew is a diehard Yankees fan, just like Marcus.

Between their talks about athletics, and then Ron and Ray chiming in about sports and comic books. Marcus is right at home, and Ellie loves to see him fitting right in. During the night they flash each other smiles. They aren't able to spend their night together, as they'd want. But this is the next best thing; they are surrounded by family.

After dinner the men go relax in the den, as the ladies clear the table, and sit in the kitchen to chat. Of course the main topic is Marcus, and Ellie doesn't mind at all. She fills them in on their romance, and their plans for the future. She also tells them about the issues with Jayson. Her grandmother reassures her that the way she's handling the situation is correct. Don't give in to his emotions. When he's ready to talk he will. Meanwhile live your life. Is her advice. They all agree with her assertion.

During their talk; Ellie thanks her mother for allowing Marcus to stay the night. She of course tells her it's no trouble, it gives her father time to talk with him and reconnect. Ellie smiles as she says, "daddy and grandpa act like he's here to see them." Her grandmother says, "Honey in their mind he is." They all laugh together, in complete agreement.

The night draws on with great success; they all celebrate Zoe for her last reveal being so successful, as well as her Essence cover, and she tells them about her feelings of wanting more stability. But she's being patient, and letting things happen. Her mother says, "Patience is a virtue my sweet. Just relax. It will happen." Her grandmother also advises, "You can't rush these things; you want him to propose when he's ready, not just when you're ready."

Zoe agrees with their take on the matter, but she can't lie; she's beyond ready. Ellie says, "Sissy, you don't need a ring to tell you this is real. Drew loves you. You know that right?" She replies, "Yeah, I do, and I know it's coming. I just have to wait it out."

The night ends with Zoe and Drew going home, they have to take Baxter out for his night time walk. As they leave; Zoe says, "Girl you better go check on your man before daddy and Papaw run him away." They all laugh as they say goodnight to her and Drew. As Ellie sits at the table with her mother and grandmother. Her mother asks, "Are you going to go save him Princess?" Ellie says, "No, he's a big boy, he can handle it."

Barbara says, "My aren't we confident this evening." Ellie laughs as she says, "Yeah I am Nana. He knows the drill. He's ready for it. It's all he's been talking about." Evelyn says, "That's good honey; it seems like you two have your heads on straight. He was telling me about your plans, and they were almost verbatim from what you said." Ellie smiles as Barbara says, "Being on the same page is ideal, and a great start to a relationship."

They all agree; but Ellie has a look on her face that makes Evelyn ask. "What's wrong Princess?" She responds, "Nothing's really wrong. But we did a couple's exercise today, and we got the same answers to the questions." Barbara smiles as she asks, "Was it the core values compatibility quiz?"

Ellie says, "Yes it was Nana. I couldn't believe it. Is that odd that we got the same answers?" She and her mother laugh as she says, "No it's not because your grandfather and I did the same thing when we took it. Clearly it works."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Really nana?" She nods yes, and her mother says, "It's true Ellie, me and your father scored about 90% of ours the same. So it's possible honey. When it's the right one it's supposed to be easy. So when you run into the hard stuff you can get through easier because your foundation is solid."

Ellie grins as she says, "Yeah, that's what Marc said too; looks like he's right." Her mother and grandmother say, "Yes I would agree." As Ellie looks at the time; she sees it's after 9, and the kids have school tomorrow. She says, "We'd better get going; the kids have their last day of school. So let me go collect my children."

Her mother and grandmother let her go, and they finish putting away the dishes, as Ellie goes to get the kids and prepares to leave. Before waking the kids; Ellie pokes her head in the den. "Hello gentlemen; I just wanted to borrow Marcus for a minute. I am about to go. It's late and the kids have school tomorrow." Her father says, "We are actually done Princess; he's all yours." Marcus says, "I will be back gentlemen" as he excuses himself, and walks out with Ellie, as she says goodnight to her father and grandfather, with hugs.

They stand in the hallway for a minute, and then they decide to go out onto the deck to spend a few minutes alone before she leaves. They sit on the couch, and he holds her as they make out and talk. "I've missed you so much Marc." He responds, "I know, I've missed you too. But I'm here with you for the rest of the week, and three more weeks later I am here for good."

She smiles as she says, "I like the sound of that;" as they share more kisses, and she realizes if she doesn't leave now. She won't leave. She says, "It's getting late babe. I have to go, and you have to get up to take your parents to the airport." He replies, "I know, I just hate letting you go, now that I have you in my arms."

She responds, "Me too. But, I will see you tomorrow. Remember I am off all day and will be home alone." He grins as he says, "So I will come see you once I drop my parents off, and it will just be us." She nods yes, and they kiss once more. Feeling the after effects of the kissing; he says, "Damn why can't I follow you home tonight?"

She responds, "Baby you know why." He smiles as he says, "My brain understands, but my lower half is struggling." She laughs at him as he smiles at her. He strokes her face as he says, "I love you El." She replies, "I love you too." They smile at each other as he says, "Come on, I will help you get the kids in the car."

They gather the kids and he helps her get them into the truck and buckled in. He comments on how nice the truck looks, and she smiles at him saying thank you. He tells her to call him when she gets in the house, or he'll be over to check on her. She laughs as she says, "You are really trying it aren't you?"

He laughs as he says, "Baby I'm dying here." They both laugh as she says, "Trust me; you're not alone. We will both get relief tomorrow. I Promise." He nods as he says, "Okay. Be safe babe." She replies, "I will" as she drives off. She gets in the house a few minutes later; puts the kids to bed, and climbs into bed herself, then she calls him.

He answers as he says "I had my keys in my hand." She laughs as she says, "You are a mess Mr. Dalton." He grins as he says, "Guilty." They spend a few minutes on the phone, and then call it a night. It's frustrating that they have to be apart tonight; but she doesn't want to have him in her bed with the kids in the house, until they are married, and she's happy he understands.


	508. Chapter 508

As the night winds down at the Grant ranch; the alcohol is flowing, and so are the good times. All of the adults except for Liv are toasted like marshmallows. Nonetheless, dinner is great, and the conversation is hilarious as they tell stories about Fitz's parents. The family gatherings back then were always fun according to Aunt Hellen. They always had a goodtime because Gerry always knew how to have fun.

The moment is bitter sweet for everyone. They give a toast to his memory, and Liv can see that Fitz is all in. He's eating up all the good stories about his parents. As she sits between his legs, they sit on the floor in the living room, as he hugs her and whispers in her ear. "You're the best baby." She smiles as he kisses on her neck, and holds her tight as she replies, "Thanks babe."

The fun continues with charades and win lose or draw. They separate into teams and the men suck. So quickly they decide to change the teams up to make it more competitive. But also because the men kept whining. The game playing and talking carries on into the late hour, before they all decide to call it a night. With the babies safe and secure in their nursery. Liv and Fitz find their way to bed.

She's never seen her husband so toasted; he's done and she can't stop laughing at him. She gets him to bed, and the whole time he is talking up a good game. But she knows his mind is willing, but his body can't in his state. Once she gets him in bed; she goes to the bathroom, and when she comes back he's snoring. She smiles as she climbs into bed next to him, and they go to sleep.

The next day is nothing short of fantastic; Liv gets to know Fitz's family in a whole new way. She feels closer to them as a result of the days and nights she's spent with them, and watching Fitz in his element. He's talking and laughing and having a great time, with no care in the world. Just family and fun. They decide to do the memorial dinner at Aunt Lydia's because they want to set little boats to sail on the water at night.

The day is gorgeous; after feeding the babies, Liv goes into the kitchen. Everyone is up and talking. Aunt Hellen says, "Good morning dear. You've been up for a while." Liv feels her cheeks burning; she knows she's blushing and can't stop it. Aunt Hellen is referencing her and Fitz's early morning romp.

She was afraid they heard them, and she was right. Uncle Lawrence says, "Hellen, stop it. You're embarrassing her." She replies, "I'm sorry Liv, I was just teasing." Liv says, "It's not your fault Aunt Hellen. My apologies if we disturbed you." Aunt Hellen says, "Nonsense child; you are a grown, married woman, and if you keep up what you were doing this morning you'll stay married for a long time." She winks at Liv and Liv just laughs. Because she doesn't know what else to do in the moment.

Seconds later Fitz walks in smiling. He walks up behind Liv, and she looks at him as he greets everyone. She whispers; "they heard us this morning." He smiles as he says, "That was your fault." She grins at him as he kisses her lips lightly, and she shakes her head. He fixes her plate and his own, and they sit down to eat. They eat and talk with Aunt Hellen as they wait for Aunt Lydia and the gang to arrive.

The plan is to go to the cemetery and then to Aunt Lydia's for the day. When everyone arrives, they pack up and head to the cemetery. The nannies take the kids to Lydia's house. They are too young for this phase of the celebration. The short service at the cemetery is very nice. The wreaths are beautiful. They say a prayer over the graves, and they hang the wreaths on the head stones. Ironically, the moment isn't sad; it's actually calming, and everyone says a kind word about Felicia and Gerry.

It is special to see more smiles than tears, as they all agree this is about celebrating their lives not remembering their deaths. When they leave the cemetery; they go to Lydia's house, where a buffet of food awaits, that commemorates the foods the couple enjoyed the most. The spread is impressive, and the music is exceptional. Listening to Al Green, the temptations, Aretha Franklin, the Chilites, the Beatles, the Beach Boys, and Elvis, gave Liv a clue as to how eclectic their styles were. They eat and dance for the majority of the day, with not one complaint.

It was a great day for family to bond and remember the joys of Gerry and Felicia Grant. The evening draws near as they prepare the small commemorative boat lights to set sail. They are all lit, and then released after a prayer is given. They release 12 boat lights, and they all stand and watch them fade into the night as they sail out to sea. It's a special moment that brings everyone together. Liv holds Fitz as he hugs her back; they share I love you's and kisses as they hug, as everyone else goes back inside.

Liv and Fitz stay outside a bit longer; they walk along the beach for a bit. They hold hands and walk in silence; Liv knows he needs this time to process everything, so she walks in thought herself. She thinks about their life and their family; she's happier than she could ever imagine, and prays that their happiness is forever.

As they walk along a bit further he says, "Baby I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." She smiles as she says, "Your smile and laughter is thanks enough honey. I've enjoyed myself. It's been fun hanging out with your family." He replies, "Yeah, it has been a riot. I am happy everyone has behaved. That's a rarity." She laughs as she says, "Things change Fitz; people do grow up eventually."

He responds, "That's true I guess. I'm not going to jinx it. Let's quit while we are ahead." She smiles at him in agreement. As they walk back toward the house; he asks, "Have you heard from your family?" She replies, "Yeah, Marcus came over for dinner at my parent's house. So everyone is buzzing about that. Even my Nana texted me." He laughs as he says, "Who taught her how to text?"

She replies, "Probably Zoe, those two are thick as thieves." He cracks up at her and says, "So it appears the transition is going well huh?" She responds, "Yeah, I guess so. Zoe says it was a good time; he and Drew hit it off, and Marcus spent most of the time talking with my dad and Papaw." Fitz responds, "Yeah, looks like the transition is in full effect." She shakes her head laughing at him, as they walk back into the house, to rejoin the group, and prepare to go back to the ranch.

The morning makes everything new and fresh; Liv and Fitz are sitting at the breakfast table with his family. They are having their last meal together, before they go to their house for the day, before going to LA tomorrow. It's a bitter sweet moment because they love seeing everyone, and yet they have to go. They take more impromptu pictures for Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia. Liv loves how the babies respond to them, and how comfortable they all are.


	509. Chapter 509

They share their plans for the rest of their vacation, and of course they are invited back to visit before they leave for DC, and Liv and Fitz promise to at least do dinner together before they leave for the East Coast. The idea makes his Aunt's happy. They say their good byes and head to the house after the car is packed up. Liv settles into her loves arms as they ride together to their house; they are looking forward to at least one day of quiet before joining her family in LA tomorrow for the holiday weekend.

The morning is bright; the sun shines through the blinds, and Zoe wakes to the soft kisses and subtle touch of her love. She smiles as she turns toward him, and they share a good morning kiss, and a smile. After the kiss breaks Drew says, "Wake up sexy. We are on vacation." She replies, "On vacation you don't do anything baby. You sleep in and relax." He replies, "I agree, but why do that in our own bed, when we could do it floating on water."

She looks at him with confusion in her eyes; he smiles as he says, "Do me a favor. Get up, get dressed, and pack a bag." She asks, "Where are we going?" He responds, "We are going somewhere special." She replies, "But I don't know what to pack if you don't tell me where we are going." He says, "Okay, pack your black two piece bathing suit I bought you, a pair of shorts and a top, and your peach skirt with the white halter top, and your flip flops. But for today; your pink sun dress with the stack sandals will do. That's all you need." She looks at him kind of amazed at what he's picked out for her to wear. He's picked all of the outfits he likes on her; so this excites and intrigues her.

She figures wherever they are going it must be very relaxing and special. So she says, "Okay, let me shower and pack." He smiles at her as they share a kiss, and hurriedly shower, pack, dress, and drop Baxter off at the kennel before hitting the highway. Initially she wanted to know where they were going; but now it doesn't matter, she sits back and enjoys the ride.

Liv and Fitz arrive at their home within 45 minutes; they are all smiles when they walk in. They are home so rarely that this feels like it's their first time seeing it. As the babies are carried in and taken to their rooms; Fitz and Liv stand in the living room, with him holding her from behind, as he kisses on her neck. He whispers, "We are home baby." She grins as she says, "Yes we are home, and I for one could use some time in the Jacuzzi. How about you?" He replies, "You don't have to twist my arm; I am definitely into that option."

They go upstairs and check in with the kids; they are super active. So they spend time playing with them. They are able to move so quickly now it's insane. Liv watches as Fitz chases the girls and they take off as if they know he's chasing them. Gerry however, has two speeds, stop and slow. He crawls to Liv and reaches out for her. He's so cute all she does is smile at him, as she picks him up. Fitz grins watching his wife and son play together.

He remembers his Aunt Lydia say that he was the same way with his mother. She could never put him down because he always wanted to be near her. With his son looking so much like him; he feels like perhaps his son will have the same relationship with Liv that he had with his mother. Although their time together was brief; Fitz can remember, those moments were the most special for him as a child.

Liv sees him staring and asks; "what's wrong Fitz?" He replies, "Nothing's wrong; I am just looking at the best mother in the world, that's all." She replies, "Awe thanks babe. You are also the best daddy in the world." He smiles as he says, "Thank you honey."

She replies, "You're very welcome." After changing them, bathing them, and feeding them. They lay the kids down for their rest time, as they prepare to take a dip in the Jacuzzi. After changing into their bathing suits. Fitz stares at her as she grabs her cover up for her suit. She smiles at him as she sees his lustful eyes. He walks toward her and she says, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; cut it out."

He laughs as he says, "Really? You're using my entire name." She laughs as she says, "It's what my mother does when we are in trouble our about to do something she doesn't want us to do." He smiles as he stands in front of her, and pulls her close as he asks, "What is it you don't want be to do?" His tone is so sexy and so suggestive; she is struggling to maintain, especially with him being shirtless, with his swim trunks on.

He sees the passion flickering in her eyes; he knows she wants him. As his hands slide around her waist, and she stares into his deep blue eyes; they share a kiss that deepens quickly. Her desire for him increases rapidly as he grips her ass, as she runs her fingers at the nape of his neck. Their breathing deepens, and suddenly, she's lying down, and their bathing suits are flying off of them.

As he stands up to come out of his trunks; she meets him at the edge of the bed, while she sits on the bed with him standing in front of her. He looks down at her and she smiles up at him. She licks her lips and takes him into her hands, massaging him thoroughly. The moment she touches him he begins to moan, as she intensifies her hand play bringing him to full arousal, and close to his breaking point, like no one has ever been able to do with him.

As he settles into the groove of her hand motion; she licks his tip, and swirls her tongue around it, as pre-cum escapes. The joy in her eyes, as she devours him with such passion and eagerness, makes him moan her name, and gives her an encouraging word or two regarding her performance. Hearing his enjoyment, and following his direction, she increases her pace, which pushes him further to the end of his rope.

She loves his love sounds; they serve as great motivation for her, as she continually pleases him. Feeling that his climax is near; she encases him as she implores her full technique of simultaneous stimulation.

His moans intensify; as he grips her shoulders, and begins to thrust as she deep throats him, and uses her tongue like a whip of pleasure, in addition to her suction skills to bring him to the brink of euphoria. She's pleasing him beyond measure, she always does. But this time the feeling is unbelievable. She's quickly and aggressively pushing him over the edge; they both feel it.

He's trying not to let go, but he is losing the battle. She has him right where she wants him, and he knows it. He's massaging her shoulders, as he holds on for dear life; his pulsation is out of control. She feels it too, so she works him harder, and suddenly, he throws his head back, and unleashes. His release is so vicious that he grunts loudly as he swears, and breathes deeply, trying to handle the orgasm that's left him gripping her shoulders, and unable to move. After cleaning him up; she smiles up at him, and sees his eyes are half closed.


	510. Chapter 510

She lies back on the bed smiling, and he sees the grin on her face. He's determined to return the favor that she paid him. As he lies atop her he kisses her deeply, and she feels the aggression in his touch. She runs her hands up and down his back, and up and down his arms. She loves the feel of his body atop hers, and running her fingers over his body. She's getting hotter by the second.

She feels him knocking at her door, and she wants to let him in. But he has other plans. His hand play is remarkable; his manual stimulation has her arousal peaking. As he massages her intensely; he sees the fire in her eyes. She's gripping his arms as she works her hips to match his hand motions; she's moaning his name, and begging him not to stop. He speeds up his hand motion, something that's very much to her liking, and she begins to swear as she feels her arousal wall about to break. She thrusts once, twice, three more times and she explodes.

As she drifts into an orgasmic haze; he licks his fingers to taste her essence, and then he delves into her directly. His sudden movement makes her gasp; his tongue is forceful and powerful. His deepening licks and sucks, cause her back to arch, as he settles into her. She moans his name passionately, and he smiles. He knows she's enjoying his good deed, as much as he enjoys doing it. He's ready for her release, he wants to taste her sweet eruption.

He puts her feet on his back, and grips her thighs tight. She knows what's coming next, she tries to brace herself, but she can't. He wraps his tongue around her clit, and holds it hostage, as he sucks her into oblivion. Her back arches again, and within seconds, her release happens with a yell of enjoyment, as she grips his curls, and traps his face between her thighs.

With her body riddled by orgasm; she lies still, as he kisses on her inner thighs, and massages them. Once her grip loosens, he climbs up her body, and kisses her romantically. As he establishes himself between her legs, she grips his ass as they kiss, and he enters her sensually. Their motion is fluid, and they both fall into the pleasure zone almost immediately. The ebb and flow of the moment is unreal; her wetness, and his stiffness are impeccably matched.

As they kiss sloppily; he continues his lower assault, and she enjoys every second of it. His motion is deliberate, and she returns the stroke. His pace pulls her down the road of orgasm, despite her fight. He wants her release once again, and is determined to get it.

He feels her resistance, so he licks her on her neck, as he increases his pace. She grips his back; she hates that he knows her so well. As he licks and sucks her neck; she loses more footing, until she gives in, and he pounds her release out of her. She gives in, and releases with great power, and he relishes in her wetness.

His pace quickens as he enjoys her release, and he finds himself on the road to release too. She has the wherewithal to remain engaged with him, as she begins to squeeze him internally, which elicits his release as he thrusts mightily, grunting and swearing, as he lets go, and enjoys the explosion. She squeezes her legs together as he remains between them, and they share a sweet romantic kiss, that leaves them both smiling. They lie together for several moments staring into each other's eyes, as he holds her.

He brushes her bangs off of her forehead as he says, "You're so beautiful baby." She smiles as she replies, "Thank you. I love you." He responds, "I love you too." She asks, "Are we going to make it to the hot tub?" He replies, "Yes; it's your fault we haven't made it yet." She laughs as she asks, "How do you figure?"

He responds, "You're too damn sexy in that swim suit. You know it's my favorite." She smiles, he does wonders for her ego. She knows he's loving her post pregnant body too. The fact that her hips are wider, and her butt is bigger, in addition to her breasts being 2 cup sizes larger, is making him smile brighter for sure. She laughs at his lustful stare at her as she says, "Thank you baby." He kisses her sweetly as he says, "Come on sexy, let's get in the hot tub."

They shower, and slip back into their bathing suits. As they relax in the tub, and cuddle, they talk, and reflect on their vacation so far. She listens as he recalls the interactions between him and his family, and all of the stories that were told. He makes note of how happy Aunt Lydia was. Liv says, "It was really good to see her smiling and laughing honey." He responds, "Yes, it was. She really enjoyed it. She was so thankful we did it. You remember what she said?"

Liv says, "How can I forget? It's not every day someone says you saved their life, by reminding them of how precious life is and grateful we should be to be alive." He agrees, it was obvious Lydia was suffering from depression. She'd lost a great love of her life in Gerry to death, and still has never really gotten over her sister's death, Fitz's mother. But this time she had reason to smile through the Independence Day weekend, and she thanks Fitz and Liv repeatedly for making it special for her, and the family.

Liv loves watching his eyes light up as they speak about their fun times over the last few days. They laugh at the drunken dancing and near arguments over the last bit of food. People are their funniest when they are not in control. Despite the amount of alcohol consumed; no one was injured during the festivities, and that's something to be happy about.

Fitz asks, "Are you ready for the Pope clan tomorrow?" Liv says, "Yeah, I am. My mother surely is; she's confirmed three times when we will be arriving." He laughs as he says, "She's just excited we are staying at their house Liv. She can't help it."

Liv smiles as she says, "I know. It's going to be fun to hang out with everyone again." Fitz agrees they always have fun when everyone gathers, and this is sure to be a treat with the big birthday bash for the July family members.

Liv says, "It's been an incredible year baby; the family has been through so much. It's so special to celebrate another year of life with everyone in our lives." He responds, "Yes it's been a true blessing Liv. I agree. As your mother would say, God is good." She smiles at him in agreement, as they share a sweet kiss, and he holds her close. She settles into him, and relaxes in his arms, with no worries, completely unplugged from the world.

She sits for a moment, and her mind begins to drift. It dawns on her that a year ago today they weren't married yet. She asks, "Can you believe how different our lives were a year ago today babe?" He replies, "No, I can't. It's unbelievable. The kids weren't born yet and we weren't married yet."

She says, "That seems more than a year ago; I guess time does fly when you're having a good time huh?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah it does. Because I am having the time of my life with you Liv." She responds, "Me too baby." Their time together is relaxing and special; they sit together basking in the ambiance of their love, and the blessings bestowed upon them.


	511. Chapter 511

The morning begins with great excitement for Ellie; she wakes up, feeds the kids and gets them off to school. On her way from dropping of Jaylen at the Nanny; she gets a call from Marcus. She answers and hears, "Good morning beautiful." She grins, as she responds, "Good morning handsome." They both smile and laugh, as he says, "I can't wait to see you this morning."

She responds, "Yeah, I am anxious to see you myself." They both grin as she asks, "Did you want some breakfast?" He replies, "Sure, are you going to that diner you were talking about?" She says, "Yeah, I will get us something, and bring it home. We are going to need something to keep up our strength." Her comment makes both of them laugh.

He says, "You are incorrigible El, but I love it." She responds, "Good, because I can only be me." He says, "Well I just dropped my parents off; so I will see you in about 30 minutes." She responds, "Okay love; I will see you soon." He says, "Alright love you." They hang up and she calls in the food.

She arrives a few minutes later, and is hopeful they were able to rush the order as she requested. She goes in and they are busy as always. She pays for her food, and waits for it at the end of the counter. As she waits for her food. She texts Zoe to ask her about joining the family manicure and pedicure session tomorrow.

Zoe replies, "She's not sure if she can make it. She tells her that Drew has whisked her away for the day, citing he has a surprise for her. Ellie smiles at her sister's response. She hopes she can make it; but if she can't she understands. She knows that Liv will be there, so she won't be completely alone trying to contain her mother and grandmother.

She tells Zoe to have fun, and take pictures of the scenery. Zoe agrees to do so, and she looks up to see if her food is ready yet. With no luck of her order being ready; she decides to check her messages. As she checks her email; she gets an alert telling her the garage door is open.

She smiles knowing something magically delicious of the chocolate variety is waiting for her. The thought makes her smile a bit as she slightly bites her bottom lip. Her daze is broken by the sound of her name being called; she looks up and sees Jayson, and his coworker Brian walking toward her. As they walk up to her; they all exchange greetings, and smiles.

Jayson asks, "Aren't you normally at work by now?" She replies, "Yeah, I am off today." Before he says anything else, April says, "Here you go Ellie, I rushed it for you hon, and I've got your extra sour cream in a separate bag, enjoy it." She replies, "Thanks April; we will. Have a good day."

Ellie turns around and faces Jayson, and Brian; she knew Jayson was about to say something before her food arrived. So she asks, "Jayson what were you about to say?" He replies, "I don't remember; it must not be important." She shrugs her shoulders as she responds, "Okay, well you two have a good day." They bid her good day as well, and watch as she walks out. As she leaves they walk over to their table by the window, and watch her drive off in the truck they both commented on when they came in.

Brian asks, "Why didn't you tell her about the garage door closing as we drove by?" He replies, "She had two food orders in her bag, and she's off today, so he must be at the house." Brian nods realizing what he's saying. Brian feels bad for his friend; but what can he do? The silence between them is broken by their orders being delivered, and they enjoy their breakfast before heading to work.

As Ellie drives home; one of her favorite songs, "You and I," By Avant plays on the radio. She blasts it as soon as the song starts. Avant's music is the soundtrack of her and Marcus' youth, and always captures how they feel about each other. The bridge of this song, and the second verse, makes her shake her head because it sums up their love so effortlessly.

"**_You and I together for always, baby I breathe every single breath for you baby. Oh Boy, you and I one hell of a chemistry; Baby I I'm giving up this life for you. _**

**_Oh my life, my life, my life is so incomplete without you baby. I will feel this way till the end of time, even though you've heard this a thousand times, it's the truth."_**

She sings her way home, and pulls into the driveway and garage smiling, as she heads into the house, with food in her hands, and love in her heart. She's all set to spend the day with her man. Nothing can ruin this moment or this day for them.

She enters the house and sees Marcus sitting on the couch. He's watching television; when he hears her come in he goes to greet her in the kitchen. She puts down the bag on the counter, and when she turns to face him she's smiling.

He asks, "What's got you smiling?" She replies, "Knowing I was coming home to you, and one of Avant's old songs coming on the radio when I was driving, has me smiling." He grins as he says, "I like you saying you were coming home to me."

She responds, "Me too. I can't wait for that to be the norm. They kiss sweetly as he asks, "Which song was playing?" She grins as she says, "You and I." He pulls her closer, as he sings the bridge, and she joins him in song, as she completes the second verse.

They smile at each other as the joint serenade ends. He strokes her face as he says, "I love you El." She replies, "I love you too Marc." They share a kiss that heats up instantly, erupting a volcano of passion that changes the moment. He lifts her up and carries her into her bedroom to get their day of love started, with no interruptions. Suddenly the appetite they have can only be quenched by each other's touch.


	512. Chapter 512

As Zoe and Drew arrive at what can only be described as one of the most beautiful places Zoe has ever seen. She beams with love and excitement in her eyes. She's never been to Indian Springs before; but has heard about how gorgeous the scenery is, and the view didn't disappoint. She is so happy she bought her camera. She's taking tons of pictures of the hills and the quaint town they drove through to get to this astonishing resort they have pulled up to.

As they drive up to the gate and are escorted to a private cottage; Zoe cannot stop smiling, and Drew is laughing at her the entire time. He loves making her smile. When they enter their cottage; Zoe looks around in awe at how large it is and how beautiful it is. He asks, "Do you like it?" She replies, "Drew I love it. It's amazing." He says, "Good, I am glad you like it." They embrace and share a kiss, and as the kiss breaks he stares at her.

She asks, "What's wrong babe? Why are you looking at me like that?" He replies, "Because I bought you here for a few reasons, and I don't know how you are going to feel about one of them." She feels a little unsettled by his response, but asks, "What do you mean?" He takes her hand and leads her to the couch in the living room.

They sit down and he says, "Remember when I told you I don't have any family?" She replies, "Yeah, I remember." He sighs as he says, "Well that's not totally true. I have two aunts that live here in Indian Springs, and cousins that live nearby too." She looks at him with some confusion as she asks, "Why didn't you tell me about them before Drew?" He replies, "Because I was ashamed of the reason we don't talk anymore. But these last few months of us being together, has made me want to reach out to them."

She hears him; but wants to know what he's not saying. She asks, "Why did you stop talking to them Drew?" He replies, "I told you my parents died in a car accident; but what I didn't tell you, is that my Uncle Roy was responsible for their deaths." Zoe gasps, as she says, "Oh my goodness Drew; what happened?"

She can see the pain in his eyes as he tells the story. He tells her how one night his uncle got drunk, and his Aunt Anna was afraid to get in the car with him. So she called the house; his parents went together to go drive them home.

On the way back, Roy and his father got into an argument, and Roy pulled the wheel while he was driving, causing the car to wreck and hit a tree. His mother, and father were killed instantly, but his aunt and uncle walked away with scrapes and scratches.

He tells her the incident splintered the family, because, his Aunt Anna initially lied for her husband to keep him out of jail, and the truth came out later. He explains that this was when he broke away from his family, and he met Fitz in school. They became friends and he attached himself to his family growing up leaving his own behind.

Zoe is devastated by what she hears, and she has tears in her eyes, as she sees the pain in his. She touches his face and he looks at her with such hurt overflowing from within. She hugs him as she says, "Baby that is terrible; I am so sorry. I had no idea." He responds, "I know you didn't baby; I am just sorry that I didn't tell you the truth sooner. Please don't be mad at me."

She breaks their embrace as she says, "Drew how could I be angry with you? What you experienced is unconscionable; it makes sense that you'd keep it quiet." He appreciates her understanding nature; he says, "Thank you babe for being so kind."

She dries her eyes as she says, "You're welcome." He kisses her lips and smiles at her afterwards as he says, "So anyway; I bought you here because my aunts live here, and I recently reached out to them to try to heal and make amends. It's been over a decade since I spoke to them." Zoe asks, "What about your Uncle Roy?" Drew says, "He died a few years ago; I sent flowers."

She feels his pain and asks, "Baby are you sure you want to open this door? I can see you're still hurting." He says, "Yeah Zoe I am sure; I need to move forward to get through this. I am tired of denying that my family exists; it's time to face them."

She applauds his bravery and his strength as she says, "Well if you are ready to face them baby; I will stand by your side while you do it." He smiles as he says, "I was hoping I could count on you Zoe. Thank you." She responds, "You're welcome baby. I am here for you; whatever you need I am here."

He asks, "What did I do to deserve your love this way Zoe?" She responds, "You loved me and cared for me through the hardest challenge of my life. You never pulled away, or made me feel bad. You loved me harder and stuck by me more, and you showed me that you were in this for the long haul no matter my scars. So how could I judge you Drew? Or not support you, when you obviously need me."

He cherishes her words and they hug once more as they share another kiss, as he says, "I love you more than anything Zoe." She responds, "Ditto." The moment is special; she feels him and he feels her in a way they have never been together before. Their bond strengthens in this moment, and he feels like they are beyond ready to move to the next step. But first they have to get through this meeting.


	513. Chapter 513

When their kiss breaks he says, "We'd better go before we don't make it to meet my aunts and cousins for lunch." She replies, "Yes, we should go. But am I dressed okay?" He responds, "Of course you are; you always look beautiful." She smiles as he takes her hand and they leave to meet his family.

They meet at the family restaurant in town. They walk in and right away Zoe sees a woman who looks exactly like Drew's mother. He neglected to mention they had to be twin sisters. She now gets why he was intrigued by Liv and Ellie being twins when they met. Suddenly, Zoe hears a scream from her, as she runs to Drew, and so does another woman, and a group of others.

They all speak to her; but they bum rush him and he enjoys the attention. Once the excitement quiets down; he takes Zoe's hand and introduces her to his aunts and his cousins. His aunt Anna says, "My aren't you gorgeous." Zoe says, "Thank you Aunt Anna." His aunt Beverly also says, "Drew, you and Zoe are going to make beautiful babies. She has child bearing hips just waiting to break loose." They all laugh, including Zoe, as the rest of the family greets her too.

As they sit down to eat; Zoe hears about Drew and his cousins growing up, and how he was as a baby and a young boy. She loves hearing the stories, and surprisingly Aunt Anna comes armed with pictures. Zoe giggles at Drew's embarrassment, especially at the naked baby pictures and the pictures of his bird chest as a younger man. But he takes it in stride, as Zoe reassures him it's fine, since he's seen too many of her embarrassing childhood pictures.

The food and conversation is amazing; Zoe and Drew cannot get enough of the experience. They end up staying later into the afternoon because they are enjoying themselves so much. Zoe talks to the family about her career, and once his cousin Marcia realizes who she is, she becomes extremely excited.

Aunt Beverly and Aunt Anna, didn't realize Zoe was a career woman in her own right, until Marcia googled her for them. They then realized that she was the sister of the First Lady of The United States.

The aunts both say; "That's why you look so familiar." Zoe nods and grins as she says, "Yes mam." Aunt Anna says, "Well my goodness, it's a small world. I voted for your sister's husband." Aunt Beverly says, "Anna what does that matter. She's not the President." Zoe laughs at them; they remind her of her mother and grandmother bickering about nothing.

As Zoe speaks to Drew's cousins; she sees Aunt Anna, and Beverly, pull Drew to the side. She sees them talking, and infers by the body language they are making up, and it's good to see. Zoe is happy for Drew, and when they are done, he comes back over to the table putting an envelope in his pocket. She wonders what it is; but decides to ask later. As the clock ticks on; Drew and Zoe prepare to go. Before they leave; Zoe takes photos of everyone and the restaurant. It now makes sense why Drew is such a great cook. It's in his blood.

As they prepare to leave they both get hugs from everyone, and they invite them to Drew's party, but the family is going to one of the other relative's homes for a cookout. But they make plans to do something together soon, which excites both Drew and Zoe.

As they drive back to the cottage; it's later than Drew intended for them to stay. But he's glad they were able to do it. He and Zoe hold hands the ride back to the cottage, and talk about the meeting. They both agree it was fun and light hearted, much more enjoyable than they thought it would be.

When they arrive at the cottage; the day is slipping away, and Drew feels good about the next little surprise he has for his lady. But first Zoe throws a curve ball. She asks, "What did your aunt give you at the restaurant?" He says, "I didn't think you saw that." She replies, "Well, I did. Can you tell me what it was?" He takes a breath as he says, "It was a letter my uncle wrote me before he died." She gasps as she says, "Wow, are you going to read it?" He responds, "Yeah, I am I just didn't want to do it tonight. I want this to be about us." She replies, "Drew we are fine; you bringing me here makes it about us. But this is about you too. You've waited so long to get to this point. Don't delay it any further." He hears her encouragement and feels that maybe he should read it now. So he opens it and reads it.

In the letter his uncle apologizes for his actions, and lets Drew know he never took another drink after that night. The letter touches him, and he weeps. Zoe takes care of him in his time of grief and acceptance. She holds him until he's able to speak. She applauds him for his strength and his courage to forgive his uncle and his family and move forward.

He is taken by her response; he feels closer than ever to her in this moment. They agree to let this marinate, and return back to their vacation. He takes her hand after she removes her shoes, he leads her to the bedroom. She smiles as she says, "Well let's not waste any time huh?"

He laughs as he says, "Although I agree with you; I am actually bringing you in here for another reason." She asks, "What would that be?" He walks over to the wall of blinds, and when he opens them it looks like the cottage backs up to a large smoldering body of water.

Zoe asks, "Oh wow; what's this?" He smiles as he says, "It's a hot spring, and its private, so only we will be in it." She grins as she walks over to him and they share a kiss.

He breaks the kiss as he says, "Come on let's get in; it feels amazing." Zoe looks out of the door and agrees its gorgeous. She takes a shot of it and changes into her bathing suit, and then takes more shots outside.

As the night sky darkens the lights make the surroundings look like a true paradise. She puts down her camera at Drew's urging, and they slip into the warm water. It feels like bath water, and immediately softens their skin.

Zoe and Drew swim and play in the water for a bit; before settling down and relaxing together, lying in each other's arms. The touching and kissing heats up and the pg rated party flips the script quickly, as they take advantage of being alone in the hot spring with no one able to see them.


	514. Chapter 514

The mood is sexy and sensual, and they both feel like this is one of the best moments of their relationship. It's a memory they will never forget.

It's late-afternoon; as Liv and Fitz climb out of the tub. They sit down on the deck and enjoy a late lunch. Soup and salad hit the spot. While they are eating; they chat about being unplugged from everything, and agree they need to check in to make sure all is well.

So after lunch they take a moment from their vacation, and Fitz goes to check in with Cyrus, and Liv checks in with OPA, and her sisters' via text, after she pumps. She learns that Zoe is away with Drew, and Ellie, is with Marcus. Ellie asks her if she wants to do manicure and pedicures tomorrow and she confirms she will go.

Once she is done with her pumping and her check in duties; she heads to the shower. She wants to get changed. It will be feeding time again for the kids. As she stands in the shower rinsing the chlorinated water off, she closes her eyes and enjoys the water falling all over her body. She takes in the moment until she is shaken from her haze.

She turns to see Fitz coming into the bathroom. He smiles at her as he steps in behind her. He takes his position behind her and kisses her neck, making her smile. His arms around her and his kiss on her body are absolute heaven for her.

As he slips his hands between her legs massaging her folds; she gives into his touch. He whispers into her ear. "Let me hear you cum baby." She moans his name as he meticulously rubs and caresses her into submission. She grabs his neck as she pulls his head down gripping it for leverage. He's working her deliberately, and she's loving it. He feels her release on the cusp, and quickens his hand motion to coax it through, until she moans, "MMMM yes baby. Yes!" Her release is powerful, her body reacts seamlessly.

As she recovers from the moment of release she feels him pressing against her from behind; she knows what he wants, and wants badly to give it to him. So she assumes the position, and he does the same. His entry is quick and hard; he's engorged and ready to blow. His pace is strong and hard, she's feeling the reverberation of his thrusts as he pounds her. She responds by thrusting back, and matching his thrust.

They both love the response; he's gripping her hips, as he slams into her, and she's taking him on full throttle. As he speeds up so does she and when their paces synchronize the moaning and grunting increases. They feel each other's climax on the cusp, and chase it together, as they thrust and heavily and quickly until they fall off the edge, in a screaming and thrusting frenzy.

The explosion is hearty for both of them; they can barely stand up. He manages to sit down on the seat inside the shower, and she falls onto him. He holds her and they kiss romantically, as they recover. He holds her for a while, before they shower and dress.

She asks, "How was Cyrus?" He replies, "He was Cyrus, worried about everything, and nothing. I could hear James rushing him off the phone." Liv and Fitz laugh as Liv says, "Would it kill him to take a break?" Fitz says, "It's Cyrus, so probably so. But he did say something quite interesting about our interview last week." She replies, "Really what?" He says, "You're comment that your just a girl from Brooklyn is still trending on twitter, and a T' shirt company has a post online with the quote."

She looks at him in disbelief; he laughs at her expression as she says, "What website is it on?" He grabs his tablet and pulls it up; "see look." She looks at it and there it is; people can order the shirts in a variety of colors and styles. "Baby that is weird; it's just a statement I made." He responds, "Yeah, but it is a good T' shirt slogan, and it was from your heart."

She is in awe at how powerful her words are; she gives one statement in an interview and now thousands of people could be walking around with her words on their clothing. It's a bit humbling and overwhelming to think about how much influence she has. He looks at her and sees she's processing the moment.

She comes to reality as she says, "This is surreal." He smiles at her as he says, "Don't worry Liv; you can handle this. It's scary how many people you can influence. I get it. But it's also a great thing. It was your influence that helped with our charitable efforts this year, and your PSA has bought awareness to mental health struggles too. These are all positive sides to people being influenced by what you say."

She agrees with him, he's right. She says, "Will I ever get used to having this much power?" He replies, "Probably not, but that's because of how remarkable you are, and one of the reasons I love you so much." She smiles at him; he always knows what to say to calm her down, and make her feel better. She kisses his lips as he takes her into his arms. "What was that for?" He asks.

She replies, "It's because I love you, and to thank you for loving me as much as you do. You're always here when I need you most baby, and I cherish that." Her words warm his heart and make him blush. She enjoys the look on his face and says, "Awe, did I make you blush?"

He laughs as he says, "As only you can Livy. You have an unyielding effect on me, and I love it. Despite how unmanly it makes he look sometimes. They share a laugh as they kiss sweetly afterwards, and she says, "You're the manliest man I know baby, and no expression you show threatens that at all." He replies, "Thanks baby," as he winks at her and she smiles.

As they finish dressing he asks, "How's everything going on your end?" She replies, "It's going well. Everyone is good. Zoe and Drew took a surprise trip to Indian Springs." Fitz says, "Good, I am glad he took her." Liv asks, "Wait, how did you know he was taking her. Ellie said it was a surprise?"

He responds, "Because Drew and I talked a few days ago, and I encouraged him to take her there babe. She needed to meet his family." Liv looks at him with great surprise as she says, "Fitz, what family?"

Figuring it will just be a matter of time before Zoe tells her; Fitz drops the bombshell on Liv about Drew's family. Liv is in shock; she can't believe what she's hearing. She says, "That's horrible Fitz." He replies, "I know babe. That's why he doesn't talk about them. But he's gotten older, and feels like he needs to make amends. He's tired of holding a grudge.

He said, seeing me with my father made him see what forgiveness could do." Liv says, "I am so sorry to hear he was suffering with that information locked inside. Why didn't you tell me?" He responds, "Liv, it wasn't my story to tell. Drew had to do this on his own and he did. Hearing about us going to my family's ranch sparked something in him so he took Zoe to meet them."


	515. Chapter 515

Liv says, "Wow, I bet her head's swimming right now." Fitz nods as he says, "Probably so, but I am sure they will be fine." Liv replies, "I agree; she loves him. She will be mad for a split second, but then give in. His circumstances are too complicated to be angry at him." Fitz agrees with her, as they both hear their call to action through the baby monitor.

They smile as she says, "Well back to baby time." He replies, "Yes, you're majesty," As he grabs her pitcher of breast milk, and they take it into the nursery. The nanny takes it and preps bottles, while Fitz and Liv play with the kids. They play with them, feed them, change them, and bathe them.

After their bath time with the nighttime baby bath, and their bottles full of cereal; they all fall asleep right after they are burped. Liv watches as they all drift off to sleep happily and smiling, as Fitz holds her from behind, and they marvel at their babies. They watch them sleep for some time, and then go to the movie room to watch a movie.

They pop some popcorn and sit back and watch "Fast Seven." The action and the graphics entertain both of them, as they watch the film. They both thoroughly enjoy it and love the ending tribute to Paul Walker. The film leaves them wide awake, and wanting to do something active.

So Liv says, "Let's go play pool." He looks at her and asks, "Are you serious?" She smiles as she says, "You don't think I can play?" He sees the look of competitiveness rising in her eyes; he realizes how his question sounded, by the tone of her response. He knows his next answer better be good. So he says, "Liv I didn't mean anything by the question; I just didn't know you knew how to play." She says, "You never asked."

He smiles as he says, "touché Madame." His smile works on her and she says, "Come on let's play." He follows her downstairs, and after 4 games of pool, she kicks his butt; 3 games to 1. He quickly realizes; there's much more to her then he knew, and he loves learning new things about her. As the fourth game ends he asks, "Is there anything you can't do?" She responds, "If there is, I haven't found it yet." They both laugh, realizing, that was one of the first questions he asked her, when they went to lunch the first time they met. Just like then; he is completely captivated by her smile, her beauty, and her essence.

As they head upstairs; Fitz asks, "What did you want to do for dinner?" Liv says, "I can cook if you want." He responds, "I'd love it if you would babe." She laughs as she says, "Okay, let's see what we have." She opens the fridge and sees some salmon and jasmine rice in the cabinet, as well as some broccoli in the freezer.

So she whips together a meal, as he sits at the breakfast bar and they talk. He loves watching her cook; it's his favorite thing, he feels like she can do anything, and do it well. She loves cooking for him, and longs for the day, when she will be cooking for the family, and not just for the two of them. After cooking dinner they sit down to eat their meal and enjoy their evening at the table before heading to bed.

It's late afternoon and the kids are home; the boys have asked to go to the Cineplex tonight to watch a Batman marathon. Marcus knows Ellie would make the sacrifice, but she doesn't want to go, and Jaylen wouldn't be willing to sit through it. So he offers to take them, and they invite Ray and Ron.

Ellie is touched by his generosity. She and the boys thank him profusely. He appreciates their gratitude. The plan is for Ellie to go over to her mother's while they are gone, and hang out until the all get back. Marcus has to stay at her mother's tonight again anyway, since Jayson isn't picking them up until tomorrow after their game.

Marcus takes her car and drops her and Jaylen off at her mother's; Ron and Ray gleefully join Marcus, and the boys for the movie night. Barbara, Evelyn, and Ellie, have never seen them all so happy. The ladies say goodbye to the men, and they relax and chat.

Barbara doesn't waste anytime asking Ellie about her day, and about her and Marcus. She spills the beans about their day today, and their conversation. She tells her grandmother and mother about how deeply they talked about relationships, and the failures of their own relationships. She expresses how impressed she is at how he accepts full responsibility for his part in his marriage failing, and how she's learned to take responsibility for her part in her marriage failing too.

As a therapist Barbara is happy to hear about their progress, and how they are communicating. Evelyn also talks with her about the transition concerning the kids. Ellie explains the boys don't have a problem with her and Marcus, and neither does Jaylen.

They all agree seeing Jayson and Rachel together has helped her cause tremendously. She also tells them about her run in with Jayson this morning, and advises how considerate and understanding Marcus always is toward Jayson's stance. When she explains that Marcus feels that pain is at the root of Jayson's behavior, and he empathizes with him. Barbara tells her; that his response shows great maturity, and Evelyn and Ellie agree.

Evelyn says, "It sounds like Marcus wants an amicable relationship with him, and that's a good thing for everyone." Ellie replies, "Yes mama, he does, and it is." Barbara says, "Well like Marcus said, their talk will happen when it needs to happen. Don't worry." Ellie says, "I agree Nana. I am not stressing about it. Jayson will behave, and so will Marcus. They are good guys." Her mother and grandmother agree that cooler heads will prevail.

As the ladies eat cheesecake and chat more about life and Ellie's missing sisters; time flies by. She tells them about Zoe's trip with Drew, and they all think that maybe he will propose. But they all agree that it will happen when it should happen. As Ellie gets up to get her something to drink; her phone rings. She sees its Jayson.

She answers, "Hello." He replies, "Hey Ellie, I was calling to say goodnight to the kids." She replies, "Oh, okay. You can say goodnight to Jaylen. But the boys are at the movies with my dad, Papaw, and Marcus." Jayson asks, "What movie? It's after 7:00pm," She hears the annoyance rising in his voice, and she tries to avoid feeding into his emotions. She explains they went to see the Batman marathon.

She can tell by his tone he's not happy; he tries to say he's concerned they won't be ready to play tomorrow because they'll be tired. But she knows it's more to it. However, she lets it be, and reassures him the boys will be home on time and ready to go tomorrow. He speaks with Jaylen briefly via speaker, and then Ellie returns to the line. The annoyance in his tone returns, proving her theory. But again she doesn't buy into it, and they hang up.

After the call ends, Ellie returns to the living room where her mother and grandmother are sitting. Her mother says, "He's really struggling huh?" She replies, "Yeah, he is. But that's not my problem." They both agree with her. It's not her issue. It's his, and until he deals with it completely; he's going to continue to struggle.

An hour later the boys return, and they are ecstatic; however, the grown men who took them are just as happy. They can't stop talking about the movies. Ellie looks at the time, and she decides they need to head home soon. However, first they all have dinner together, and then Ellie and the kids go home, and she leaves Marcus at her parent's house for one more night. Their goodnight is bitter sweet.


	516. Chapter 516

Again when she gets home she calls him to let him know they made it in. During their goodnight talk; she tells him about her conversation with Jayson, and Marcus agrees with her. It's his issue to deal with, and he reassures her it will work out. They end their night with I love you's, and flirtations as usual. They are both excited about this being their last night apart on this trip.

When morning arrives Liv and Fitz are finishing their workouts, and heading upstairs to change. It's been a while since they've worked out together. Their schedules normally conflict; so they are both happy to finally get the chance to do it now. However, they are running a tad late; they planned to be out of the house an hour ago.

But that's what happens when love sessions start in the early morning pre work out. After showering and dressing; they pack bags for their three day trip to LA. After eating breakfast and feeding the babies; they head to LA.

When they arrive at her parent's house; everyone is present. They are all greeted with love and cheers by the family. Ray grins like a kid in a candy store as he and Liv hug, and she sits with him right away. "How's my peanut?" Liv smiles as she says, "I am good Papaw." He replies, "You surely are; I see your influencing fashion nowadays too huh?"

She laughs as her father says, "Yeah I would order me an "I'm just a girl from Brooklyn" shirt too. But I think people would look at me funny." They all laugh at him, as Evelyn says, "You can make one that says you're the father of the girl from Brooklyn." He nods as he says, "I like that; can you get that made for me Lynnie?"

She smiles as she says, "I was joking Ronnie; but yes. I could." Ellie and Zoe say "we already ordered ours." Liv laughs at them as she says, "You two are too much. But thanks for your support. I didn't realize it would get to this point." Barbara says, "What you've had to say has always been important Peanut; this is just the first time you've had an example of how your words effect people, and can effect change." Liv responds, "That's true Nana. It's a little scary; but I guess it could be worse. I could've said something negative in error, and people could be ripping me or my words apart." Ron says, "You mean like that jackass O'rielly?" Evelyn says, "Ronnie, watch your mouth. The kids may hear you."

He responds, "I'm sorry Lynnie that guy along with Hannity ticks me off. They are so biased it's ridiculous." Ray says, "I get your anger son; it's a bit annoying since Fitz is in their party." Fitz says, "They represent a small percentage of our party. The race baiting tactics that are used at times is deplorable. It's not as bad as it was when Obama was in office, but it's still there unfortunately."

They all agree with her grandfather and father's anger, and Fitz's response. Liv says, "Don't worry about me Papaw and daddy. Their remarks don't bother me, and I suggest you don't let them bother you either. Just don't watch their show." Barbara says, "Yes, it will certainly keep your blood pressure down." They all laugh and agree with her comment.

Seeing that it's getting close to game time. Ellie says, "Hey everyone, we will need to be leaving in the next half hour to be on time for the game. So let's get ourselves together please."

Fitz asks, "How are they doing in baseball so far?" Ellie says, "They are killing it Fitz; both of my babies hit homeruns last week." The pride in her eyes shines through, as Fitz smiles at her, as he says, "That's excellent Ellie." She nods in agreement, and everyone gets up and starts to prepare for them to leave. Liv and the ladies go into the kitchen, while Ron and Ray finish getting ready. Drew, Marcus and Fitz sit and talk on the deck.

Fitz asks, "So how do the boys look in the batter's box?" Marcus says, "They have pretty good form with the bat to be so young Fitz. I've given them some tips, and they've adapted nicely." He nods as he asks, "Your son plays baseball right?" He responds, "Yeah, my youngest boy Malcom plays, and has a scholarship to UCLA."

Drew says, "Congrats again on that Marcus; that's amazing." Fitz says, "Agreed that is phenomenal, and your oldest boy plays basketball right?" Marcus says, "Yeah, he's going to UCLA too to play basketball." Marcus beams with pride as he says, "Thanks Drew; yeah MJ plays basketball and has a scholarship too. It's a blessing of great proportions. We are so blessed."

Fitz says, "Yeah, that's awesome. I can't wait for my little people to be big enough to play sports." Marcus says, "The time flies by man; I still remember bringing mine home from the hospital. It's like you blink and they are half grown."

Their conversation is interrupted by Evelyn telling them they are ready. Liv and Fitz decide to leave the babies at the house with the nannies. It's not an event conducive to them. Liv feels a little odd leaving them; but knows it's for the best.

They arrive at the game about 30 minutes before game time; they set up their chairs and prepare to watch the game. The grandparents and great grandparents sit together. Marcus, Drew, and Fitz sit together, and the sisters sit together. Jaylen plays with one of the teammates little sisters just behind them on a blanket.

After setting up their chairs; Ellie notices Rachel sitting a few seats down with a group of people. Liv and Zoe both watch as Ellie goes to say hello to her, and Rachel speaks to her too. But Jayson isn't with her. Rachel tells her he's in the dugout helping some the boys get ready for the game. They politely wish each other good day, and Ellie returns to her family.

Liv says, "You are a class act sissy." Ellie says, "Thank you sissy. The only way this works is if the adults act their age." Zoe says, "Agreed, sissy. That's what Drew said." Since they have time before the game starts Ellie says, "Really and what else does Drew say sissy?" Zoe's smile tunes into a laugh and they all join in on it. She knows her sister is just teasing her.

Liv sees the light in her sister's eyes; but doesn't see a ring on her finger. But she says, "You look very happy sissy." Zoe says, "I am Livy. We had a great time yesterday. It was filled with emotion, all good though." Liv asks, "How was the family?"

She replies, "When did Fitz tell you?" She says, "Yesterday." Zoe nods as she says, "Well, they were great. Really friendly." She tells them they made plans to do something in the future; she explains, they had plans for Independence Day so they won't be at the party tomorrow.

Ellie asks, "So what was the big mystery about his family?" Zoe explains the situation to her. Ellie replies, "Oh my God! How's Drew doing with all of this sissy?" Zoe appreciates her concern for him as she says, "He's doing well with it. I am so proud of him for being willing to share this with me. I think this made our bond stronger; I feel like we are tighter."

Liv says, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like Fitz's father dying changed our relationship too. We were tighter than ever after that experience." Ellie says, "Life changes truly test your relationship. But if its based on the right things, and your core values are intact. You will get through it."

She hears a familiar voice say, "Don't steal my philosophy as your own." She looks up and sees Marcus standing behind her chair. She smiles at him and he says, "I am about to go to the concessions stand; would you ladies like anything?" They all ask for something to drink, and when they attempt to pay him. He says, "Your money isn't any good here; I got you." They say thank you, and he goes to get their beverages.

Liv says, "Looks like you have a good one there too mama." She replies, "Yeah, I do. He's good in so many ways." Zoe says, "Somebody is sprung." They all laugh as Ellie admits she is definitely gone over him. Their laughter comes to an end as Jayson walks over to them and he speaks to them.

Ellie looks up at him, and she stands up, as he stands next to her chair. He says, "Hello ladies." They reply, "Hello." He says, "Hey Ellie can I talk to you for a second?" She replies, "Sure what's up?" He asks, Can the kids come home with you after the game? I have something I need to do first, before I pick them up." She's annoyed because that wasn't the plan.


	517. Chapter 517

But she says. "Yeah that's fine. What time were you picking them up?" He replies, "Around 5; is that okay?" She responds, "Yeah that's fine. You can pick them up from my parent's house." He starts a sentence then stops; she turns and sees Marcus just behind her, as he passes Liv and Zoe their drinks.

When she turns back to face him; he has an awkward look on his face. Marcus comes over to them, and hands her the juice she requested, as he speaks to Jayson. Jayson speaks back and then says, "That's all I wanted. Enjoy the game." He walks away and goes back over to sit with Rachel.

Ellie shakes her head as Marcus asks, "What was that about?" Ellie replies, "Jealousy and resentment. But who cares. Life goes on." As she looks at him he steps closer to her, and she kisses him sweetly. They smile at each other, and he says good bye to Liv and Zoe as he goes back to sit with the guys.

Ellie sits down as Zoe says, "He needs therapy sissy." Ellie replies, "Girl tell me about it. He's being so ridiculous." Liv asks, "So he's what refusing to talk to Marcus?" Ellie replies, "I don't know what his plan is, and I don't care." With a smile Liv says, "That's evident girl; that kiss proves your position."

Ellie smiles as she says, "I didn't do it for that reason sissy; but it doesn't matter." Zoe and Liv love Ellie's new attitude toward the situation; she's not invested in the emotions of it anymore. She's just doing what she has to do to get through it.

The game finally starts and as predicted the boys do well; most of the men are screaming with cheers and encouragement, or some form of instruction or criticism. Even at this age the parents sometimes forget they are only kids. Both boys do exceptionally well; JayVon and Jaymen both go 4 for 4, and the team wins.

Everyone is overjoyed at their win, and how well they played. The men are impressed at how well the team plays together. After the game the boys ride home with them as Ellie agreed. Ron and Ray opt to take the boys out for ice cream after they shower and change. So Ron and Ray take them out; while Fitz, Drew, and Marcus hang out in the den.

The ladies go out on the deck and catch up with their day; Evelyn asks them about the interaction between Ellie and Jayson. Ellie fills her in and all she can do is shake her head. Barbara says, "He's truly glutton for punishment." Evelyn agrees as she says, "Yeah that kiss I saw surely made an impression."

Ellie says, "I didn't do that to say anything. I just kissed Marcus because I wanted to." Liv asks, Is it possible you subconsciously did it, to show Marcus you're moving on?" Ellie thinks for a moment and says, "I guess its possible."

Zoe sees her sister's emotional struggle, and reassures her by saying, "Sissy, you didn't do anything wrong. So don't worry. But if there was any doubt if you'd moved on or not. There isn't anymore." Ellie sees their point now; maybe that is why she felt the urge to kiss him in front of Jayson. As she settles with the thought; she feels nothing, she's completely fine with it.

Barbara asks, "Are you okay Princess?" She replies, "Yes, I am Nana. I see your points about the kiss, and I have to agree. It felt good in that moment." Barbara says, "Don't be afraid to live in your truth Princess. Liv your life and be happy regardless of your surroundings."

She takes her advice in, as they all do. She looks at all of her granddaughters and says, "Do you all hear me?" They all say, "Yes Nana." She smiles at them as she says, "Good. I am proud of each of you. Especially you Sweet Pea; you're most like me. I know how hard it's been for you. But I am happy you found Drew, and you two are making a way. I have a good feeling your blessing is right around the corner young lady."

Zoe smiles at her as she says, "Thank you Nana." The ladies enjoy their time together and the laughs that only come from time alone with each other, as the men watch baseball and hang out too.

After sitting down to lunch and relaxing together; Marcus realizes he forgot his tablet at Ellie's, and the men want to look at some footage of MJ and Malcom's games. So he goes back to the house to get the tablet. As he gets out of the car; Jayson pulls up to pick up the boys. He gets out of his car, and their eyes meet. Marcus says, "Hello." But Jayson doesn't say anything. Marcus smirks and walks away.

Jayson feels the urge to say something so he says, "You think it's funny to take another man's family." Marcus stops and turns back toward him. He fights the urge to push his buttons, and says, "Jayson, I know your hurt about the break up. But your divorce wasn't because of me."

Jayson replies, "That's bull shit. But anyway; you may have my wife. But my kids already have a father." Marcus says, "Jayson you need to calm down. Let's show some respect." Jayson relents as Marcus says, "Let's be clear; Ellie isn't your wife anymore Jayson, and nobody doubts that you're the kids' father."

He replies, "Putting together beds, giving batting tips, and taking my boys to the movies sounds like you're trying to replace me." Marcus says, "Kind of like bathing the kids, reading them stories, and picking them up from school would be seen as Rachel replacing El, right?"

His logic defies Jayson's anger. He realizes in that moment, that Marcus is right. Marcus sees him thinking so he asks, "Jayson do you love your kids?" Jayson says, "Without question. That's why I want to protect them from you." Marcus says, "This isn't about protecting your kids Jayson, and you know it. This is about you struggling with your marriage failing and Ellie moving on."

Jayson replies, "This has nothing to do with her. Being away from my kids is killing me!" Marcus is getting frustrated; but he keeps his cool as he responds by saying, "Jayson you're not the only one who's dealing with this divorce. So stop acting like this is all about you, because it's not. It's to everyone's benefit that you, and I have an amicable relationship. Don't you think these kids deserve better?" Jayson says, "Yeah they do."

Marcus says, "Then let's give them better. Let's be grown-ups, and put the bullshit aside, because they are watching us whether we like it or not, and they are learning from us too." Jayson sees his point; his anger lessens, and he relents. Marcus sees it in his eyes. He's finally listening.

However, their conversation is interrupted by the boys coming out with Ellie carrying Jaylen." When they reach them Jayson smiles at the kids, and takes Jaylen from Ellie. The kids get into the car, and Jayson says good bye to both Marcus and Ellie, as he extends his hand to Marcus for a handshake. Ellie almost passes out.


	518. Chapter 518

When she and Marcus turn to go into the house, she asks, "What was that about?" He explains their conversation, and Ellie is in awe. She hugs him and they share a kiss, as they stand on the porch preparing to go inside. When the kiss breaks, she says, "Thank you Marc."

He replies, "No thanks necessary. I told you. I am in this, and I know to make this work. We all have to work together, so I am never going to stop trying." She smiles at him and they embrace once more before going inside.

The day is eventful; the grownups talk about the events of the day openly, with the kids gone. Ray and Ron weigh in on the saga that is Jayson's struggle to move on, and everyone agrees. It is what it is. After speaking candidly about the topic; they discuss lighter topics, and the nannies bring the babies out. Liv and Fitz talk about their time with his family, and Liv shows them the pictures of the memorial.

Fitz talks about how freeing the experience was to talk about his parents, and memorialize them. He tells of how special Liv made the experience, and how grateful he is that she cares for him so much. He turns to her as he says, "These moments remind me once again of how blessed I am to have you as my wife." Liv beams with pride as he speaks about her so glowingly, and they share a kiss. Her family feels the same way. It's a great feeling.

Evelyn asks Marcus about his parents and family; he reminds her that his parents' are on a cruise. He tells her that his brother Malcom lives in Seattle, and his brother Michael still lives in New York with most of his family. Evelyn asks for his mother's number so they can keep in touch, and Marcus gives it to her.

Zoe and Drew talk about their trip and Zoe circulates pictures of their trip too. The ladies all groan with envy when they see the hot spring and the cottage they stayed in. Zoe beams with excitement as she speaks about it, and meeting Drew's family. She shows them pictures of his family, and for the first time in years Drew discusses his family situation openly. Zoe smiles as she watches him with pride. It's like a weight has been lifted, and the pain is lessening the more he talks about it.

As the day draws to a close; Ellie reminds the ladies about their plans to do manicures and pedicures. But they decide to post pone it. Nobody feels like going back out. The family is happy to all be together, and the house is a buzz. Liv plays three games of chess with her Papaw and they chat. Drew, Fitz, and Marcus play pool, and watch the game with Ron. Ellie, Zoe, Barbara, and Evelyn watch television, and talk in the living room. Fitz tells Drew about his conversation with Uncle Larry, and Drew agrees to give him a call soon.

Dinner is served later than normal, because the men do the cooking, to the surprise of the ladies. Drew leads the charge by making lasagna, with garlic bread, and salad. When dinner is served; they all eat, and enjoy the meal. Evelyn says, "Wow this is really good Drew."

He smiles as he says, "Thanks Evelyn. I appreciate it." Barbara asks, "Did your aunts teach you how to cook Drew?" He replies, "Yeah, my aunts and my mother. Cooking is in our blood I guess."

Zoe cosigns by talking about the family restaurant, and how good the food was. Marcus says, "Well this food definitely makes me want to step up my cooking game." Drew replies, "I'm available for lessons." They all laugh and enjoy the food, company and conversation.

When dinner ends; everyone is beat. It's been a long day. After watching the kids crawl around the house, and laugh at how cute they are; everyone begins to leave. Drew and Zoe are the first to leave. They hadn't been home yet since returning from their trip, and they still need to pick up Baxter from the kennel. Ellie and Marcus are the next to leave; they are dying for chill time alone. Having a night to themselves, is a huge motivating factor, to cut out early.

As Liv and Fitz relax with her parents and grandparents; they try to let all the food consumed settle. They talk about the kids' baseball game; Ray and Ron are both proud of them. Liv sees the glimmer of love in their eyes as they speak about them. Fitz joins in on the excitement too; she loves how he loves her family, it's very sweet.

After watching the news; the family turns in for the night. Everyone is tired, and knows tomorrow will be another rather long day at the barbeque at Drew and Zoe's. Everyone heads to their rooms, as Liv and Fitz check on the babies before going to bed themselves. After crawling into bed; Liv and Fitz settle into each other's arms, and they begin a make out session that leads to more quickly.

However, they attempt to be as quiet as possible, given them being just down the hall from her parent's. It's truly the quietest love session they have ever had; as they kiss and touch each other with no reservation. She loves how he loves her; completely, and thoroughly, and always leaving her satiated beyond belief.

As he enters her; he feels her body responding to him, she releases within seconds. He takes advantage of her quick release and savors it as he pleases her sensually and slowly, to prevent the bed from making too much noise. The idea of playing music was also a nice touch, to cover the obvious. As he slides in and out of her, she moans his name into his ear. It fuels him to please her.

He tries not to move to fast; but he can't help it. He has to speed up. So he does, and with a flurry of thrusts on both of their parts, they release together. Their session ends in kisses and them holding each other, as they fall asleep together.

The morning is bright and relaxing; Liv and Fitz are up early, and think they are up alone. As Fitz finishes to her liking; she forgets where she is, as she moans loudly, and then tries to mute herself. Her action makes them both laugh. She shakes her head as she says, "Oh my God. I told you this was a bad idea." He laughs as he says, "Don't blame me. That was all you. I told you we should've turned the music back on." She then says, "Maybe they are still sleep.

They both then hear her mother in the hall announcing breakfast is ready. Liv says. "This is going to be beyond awkward." He replies, "It's not going to be that bad babe. They've heard us before, and besides. We are married." She considers his position, and thinks maybe he's right. So she gathers her senses and says, "Okay let's shower and dress; so we can get this day started."

They get to the breakfast table; surprisingly the conversation is good and no one mentions Liv's spontaneous utterance this morning. However, as soon as she's alone with her mother and grandmother Evelyn says, "So you two were up early." Liv turns completely red with nothing to say. Barbara and Evelyn laugh so hard; they can barely breathe. Liv has to join them because there's nothing she can say.


	519. Chapter 519

She asks, "Did daddy or Papaw hear us?" Evelyn says, "They heard something; but they weren't sure what it was. We were in the den so we were farther away from the room. Liv says, "Oh God. I'm sorry mama." Evelyn says, "Baby, if I didn't hear you two I'd be worried. You're young and in love. It's supposed to happen." Barbara says, "Absolutely Peanut, no worries. It's completely normal. Now lets go get the babies so we can go." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Nana and Mama." They both say, "You're welcome."

As they walk out of the house Ellie and Marcus pull up; Ron, Ray, Evelyn, and Barbara ride with them, and Liv, Fitz, and the kids ride in the armored vehicle. They arrive at the house 30 minutes later. Marcus likes the subdivision, and takes note of the size of the houses. They are much bigger, and fit the size he feels would be perfect for a family of 9.

After the tour given by Drew; he asks about houses on the market in the subdivision, and he advises of a few houses that are vacant, including the one across the street. He takes down the information about the house and sends it to his realtor.

Everyone is in awe at how gorgeous the house is from top to bottom. They praise Zoe and Drew's decorative style. Liv is absolutely in love with Baxter, and tells Fitz she wants a dog. Fitz agrees to her request, and promises they will look for one when they get back to DC. The family sits out on the deck and socializes; there are drinks circling, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. Everyone enjoys the 75 degree weather and sunshine.

The food is being grilled by the caterer; so Drew and Zoe are free to entertain. The sisters decide they are ready to take a dip; so they all change into their suits. Initially the guys are not interested in getting in; until the ladies get in. Barbara and Evelyn laugh at how quickly they scramble to get in the water with their ladies.

As the sisters talk Ellie tells her sisters about her and Marcus' talk last night, and about their relationship as a whole. Ellie tells them about them talking to the kids last night via skype. She's stoked to report that she and Micah are making headway, and that makes her happy.

She also talks about Marcus and Jayson's conversation yesterday. Both Liv and Zoe are in awe of it too. But they are happy for their sister, and Liv says, "Marcus is going hard for you girl, and that means allot." Zoe says, "I agree sissy; I applaud him and his efforts to show you how invested he is. I told you that kiss did something for him." Ellie admits that she's probably right.

As they finish their conversation the men join them, and they all get into the pool. They play a few games of water volleyball and play around in the water. Barbara says, "Love is definitely in the air." Evelyn says, "More like hormones are in the air." In that moment they are both glad Ray and Ron were too engrossed in their own conversation, watching television, and playing with the babies to hear them.

They play in the pool for a few hours, and then lay poolside to relax for a while. Before going to shower and change clothes. The day is full of family laughs and conversation, as well as food and drink. Love is clearly free flowing as the couples don't shy away from public displays of affection throughout the day.

By late afternoon; everyone is ready to eat. So they sit down to eat dinner. The food is amazing. They have ribs, chicken, brisket, pork shoulder, brats and burgers. Sides include baked beans, macaroni and cheese, greens, potato salad, and corn pudding. Dessert is the Cassata cake bearing all of their names.

The meal is incredible, and everyone enjoys it. The caterers clean up the kitchen, and dishes. After dinner the family retires to the deck to watch the technicians set up the fireworks display that Drew ordered. Marcus says, "This is going to be some display huh?" Fitz says, "I've seen less equipment at professional fire work shows." Drew says, "You know me; go big or go home." They laugh at him; but Fitz nods in agreement. That's Andy's style.

With daylight leaving quickly; they finally get the display completed and before they start. The nannies come get the babies; it's not safe for them to be outside with all of the loud noises. Ellie asks, "How big is this show?" Zoe says, "I have no idea. Drew loves fireworks though. It's something he and his dad used to do when he was a kid. So it's nostalgia if anything." It's understandable that he'd want to continue such a tradition; thinks everyone.

Once the display is ready; they wait for the sun to completely set. They light the candles on the cake, and they sing a group happy birthday to the birthday babies. Zoe takes pictures of her grandfather's face. He's so happy, and looks so cute as he and her grandmother share a kiss over a piece of cake. She also snaps a shot of her father and mother sharing a birthday kiss as well. Then she allows Fitz to take a shot of her and Drew, since he's the actual birthday boy.

After cutting the cake, and having ice cream they are ready for the light show outback. The fireworks start as the couples all settle into their seats together to watch the show. As they all cuddle up the show begins and it's amazing. There's plenty of making out going on as the fireworks go off; but the show is still enjoyed. There's a pause at the end as Drew says, "Zoe I didn't want you to be left out. So I have a surprise for you."

She smiles at him as she asks, "What is it?" He stands up and takes her hand leading her to the banister of the deck. He tells her to look up into the sky. She looks up and says, "This is a light show just for you." She smiles as she looks up excitedly. She hears a boom and sees "Zoe, will you marry me." She reads it three times before she looks over at him but he's not standing next to her anymore. He's on his knee.

She looks down and sees him with a smile on his face; she stares into his eyes as she says, "Oh my God Drew. Are you serious?" He says, "Yes baby I am serious. Zoe Alyssa Pope will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Tears stream down her face as she says, "Yes Drew I will marry you." He stands up and slips the ring on her finger. She screams as he picks her up and swings her around as they kiss deeply, and passionately.

Her family cheers, Liv and Ellie are in tears watching the proposal. Once he puts her down, and they both realize they are not alone in the moment. She shows off her ring to her family. It's a beautiful 10 carat canary yellow diamond ring. Ellie says, "Oh my God that's gorgeous! Congrats sissy. You deserve it." Zoe says, "Thank you sissy. I appreciate it." Liv says, "You look so happy sissy."


	520. Chapter 520

Zoe says, "I am happy Livy. So happy." Her grandmother says, "See we told you it was coming." She responds, "You did Nana. Thank you, so much." Evelyn smiles as she says, "My baby, is getting married. Congrats Sweet Pea." She says, "Thank You mama."

She then makes it to her father; she says, "Daddy thank you for giving him your blessing." He replies, "Was there any doubt that I would?" She says, "No, but you never know."

He nods as he says, "Well, I told you he was your husband didn't I?" She says, "Yes daddy, you and Papaw told me." Ray says, "Yes, we did, and we are happy for you Sweet Pea." Zoe is beaming, as she hugs her grandfather. The moment is unreal for her; she's swooped up in the moment for sure.

Drew watches her as he talks with Fitz and Marcus; they congratulate him and tell him how nice the proposal was. Marcus asks, "Where did you get the fireworks that make words?" He replies, "I saw them when I was in the UK. They are expensive. But they are worth it for times like these."

They both agree; his proposal was very original and sweet. "How does it feel to be engaged" asks Marcus. Drew says, "It feels great; I love her more than anything, so this is just one more step closer to her being my wife." Marcus and Fitz nod in support of his statement, and again they offer their congrats to him. Their conversation is interrupted by Zoe coming over to him; she hugs him and they begin to kiss, which gives everyone the hint.

Liv says, "I guess that ends our visit peeps." Everyone laughs as Zoe says, "We aren't rushing you off." Barbara says, "Nope but your hormones are. So we are going to get out of your way. You two have a good night and enjoy your engagement evening." They both say, "Thank you." She hugs her family before they leave, and she and Drew walk them out.

Once they pull out of the driveway; they close the door, and they head upstairs to celebrate their night of love. They consummate their engagement with much joy and eagerness; that takes them through the night. She has her ring and her prince charming by her side. Life can't be any better for them right now.

As everyone makes it into the house; everyone heads to their rooms. As Ron and Evelyn climb into bed; Evelyn says, "Our baby is getting married Ronnie." He smiles as he says, "I know Lynnie I was there." She says, "Life is good; we're so blessed. All three of our babies are in love and happy. We have 6 beautiful grandbabies, and our health. It's an embarrassment of riches."

He agrees as he climbs into bed next to her. He sees her getting emotional. This always happens when one of the girls get engaged or married. He holds her as they lie together, and the moment turns into a romantic one for them. The love train pulls into the station, as they give into their passions.

Fitz and Liv climb into bed as well; after checking on the babies, who appear to be growing by the second. Liv undresses as Fitz helps her out of her dress. He kisses her shoulder, and she says, "Tonight was romantic." He replies, "Yes, it was" as he turns her to face him and removes her dress completely. He's staring at her standing in her black French lace bra and no panties. He says, "I knew you were commando."

She smiles as she says, "How?" He replies, "It was calling me." She giggles as she says, "You're such a freak." He replies, "And you love it." She smiles as he kisses her and passion takes over as he lays her on the bed, and she lets go.

She gives into him immediately and completely, trusting him to please her as only he can do. Their love making is special as always, and as always; being quiet is the challenge. Their lust takes over and he delivers as always with multiple orgasms, and a relentless pursuit of her next orgasm no matter what, until they both pass out.

The morning after is one of great beginnings; Liv and Fitz complete their work out via jogging. They shower and change, joining her parents and grandparents at the table. Everyone appears to be in a great mood this morning. Apparently love new no limits in the Pope household last night.

The ladies planned to do their manicure and pedicure session this morning. After breakfast; Zoe and Drew show up, and so do Marcus and Ellie. The ladies go to their appointment for their nails, and the men opt to go golfing. Since Drew is a member of a local country club; the last minute idea works well.

As the ladies enjoy their time together; they have all girl talk. Zoe brandishes her new ring with pride. She and Liv compare rings; they are a similar cut but Liv prefers clear diamonds verses color. They recount her proposal and it makes her smile. She remembers how he looked at her and she can't stop grinning. After their nail appointments they get some lunch and do some shopping before heading back to the house.

While the men tee off they chat about sports and politics as normal. It's happy time for everyone, as they relax and enjoy the surroundings of the course. It's closed for their game; for security purposes. As they get into the first round; Tom comes to Fitz and says, "Sir Mr. Bean is on the phone." Fitz takes the call, and after the first sentence he shakes his head.

He finishes the conversation and tries to fathom what he's heard. But it's making little to no sense. He knew this could happen; but isn't ready for it to happen. More importantly; he wonders what will Liv's take on this be? It's never fun when reality crashes your world when you're not ready, he thinks.

**_Thank you for reading this fan fiction story. This installment is the largest one I've ever written. Thank you for your support in following this lengthy story. I hope you've enjoyed it. Everyone's lives are changing, and there's always something going on at some point whether good or bad. In the final installment we find out what Cyrus told Fitz, and what Liv's reaction will be to it. Will this be one of their greatest challenges yet as a couple? And how will this affect his presidency? We also find out if the struggles between Jayson and Ellie end or does Jayson have more fight left? Lastly, Zoe and Drew look for a happy ending. Do they find it? This and more in the final installment. _**


	521. Chapter 521

After Fitz finishes his conversation with Cyrus; he rejoins the group. Secret service drives him to the hole where his party is gathered. As he pulls up Drew meets him. He asks, "Hey is everything okay?" He replies, "It's as okay as it can be. Hurricane Mellie is swirling." Drew gives him the look of oh damn and Fitz says, "Yeah I know."

Drew asks, "What's going on?" Fitz explains that Mellie is up for early parole; some legal loop hole could get her out earlier than they expected. But the question is what is he going to do about it?" Drew says, "Damn, did you need me to make some calls? I have friends who work for the Parole board."

Fitz pauses for a moment and then says, "No thanks Andy. I'd better hold off for a minute. Let Liv and I put our heads together, along with my advisors, before I make any decisions. Cy just called because he wanted to alert me in case I saw something on the news or heard about it otherwise." Drew says, "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Fitz looks at him and says, "Thanks man. I appreciate your support." Drew says, "Please, you know I've got your back brother." Fitz smiles as he pats him on the back, as he says, "Yeah, I do." The moment is broken by Marcus saying, "Hey Drew you're up!" They walk over and join the fellas. Drew takes his spot at the hole, and Fitz just looks on as the guys all have balls in play but him. However, this makes it more enjoyable for him; he just watches, sips on his drink, and converses with everyone.

As Drew putts; Ray comes over to him and asks, "Is everything okay Fitz?" He replies, "Yeah Ray, its fine. Just a little political drama. Nothing to end a vacation over." Ray says, "Good, because I have enjoyed seeing you, Peanut, and the babies. I'm not ready for you all to go yet." Fitz smiles as he says, "Good, because we aren't ready to go yet either." They laugh as Drew sinks his putt, and they all move on to the next hole.

As the game progresses Drew and Marcus prove to be the real aces at the game; while Ron and Ray clearly are along to hang out. It's a fun day for everyone. Fitz is happy he decided not to end the trip over the phone call he got; he knows that he and Liv can figure out a plan. But right now; he wants to enjoy his vacation.

As it reaches midday; the fellas decide to grab a bite to eat after completing two games. As they get comfy in the club house; they each take turns ordering their lunch and beverages. As they all wait for the food to come; Fitz asks, "Hey Marcus when will you be out here officially?" He smiles as he replies, "In three weeks, and I can't wait." Drew asks, "Are you and the family ready for the move?" He responds, "Yeah we are; especially the boys because they are ready to get on campus and meet their teammates."

Ron says, "You must be super proud of your boys Marcus." Ray says, "Yeah, they appear to be good young men; I recall meeting them at the jubilee last year." Marcus smiles with pride as he replies, "Yeah I am really proud of all of my kids. But both of my boys getting full ride academic and athletic scholarships is a real blessing." The men nod in agreement; he's tremendously blessed.

Ray asks, "So how have you kept the girls away from your boys?" Marcus laughs as he says, "I have no idea Ray. I think I have just been lucky that they haven't fallen for anyone yet. When that happens I know it's going to be an uphill battle." Ron replies, "Yeah when kids are young they don't handle love very well."

Marcus says, "No they don't; I can vouch for that, but they have managed to stay away from love, and keep their academic and athletic focus. So it makes things a little easier. I just hope they keep that focus when they go to college." Drew says, "Yeah that's going to be the real challenge." All the men nod in agreement at what the boys will be facing.

As the food arrives Marcus continues to answer questions about the kids and Lauren. The men are surprised to hear his story; they all commend him for being such a great father to all of the kids, and not punishing Marcella for the actions of her mother. Fitz weighs in on the idea of how he should approach telling Marcella the truth.

Marcus takes notice of his advice; he's been thinking about how he was going to tell her, and it appears the time is coming soon. So he'd better get ready. They also praise him for not shaming Lauren, and speaking of her without malice. He impresses them with his maturity. Drew congratulates him on getting full custody of the kids; he finds that impressive knowing that normally the court sides with the mother.

As they share a meal, the men bond more, as they discuss sports and politics; but what brings them together most, is their discussion about family. Ron asks, "How was everyone's Father's Day?" Drew says, "Don't look at me; it's not my turn yet." They all laugh as Marcus says, "Mine was great. My girls cooked dinner for me, and my boys took us to the Yankee game. It was a blast. I loved being with them." Ron says, "Hey that sounds great; me and dad had the same experience. Liv and Fitz sent us to the Dodger game, along with Fitz's uncle and cousins, and Lynnie, Zoe, Ellie, and mom had dinner waiting for us when we got back."

Marcus says, "That's my kind of day for sure." Ray says, "Amen, it was amazing. How about you Fitz? How was yours?" Fitz grins as he says, "It was incredible guys. It was my first and it was the best. Liv is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me." They all listen intently, as he describes his day, and they all are in awe. Ron says, "Wow, that was great Fitz. Congrats." He responds, "Thanks Ron. She's amazing, and never ceases to amaze me." Ray says, "Well, when you love someone son, you never stop thinking of ways to show your appreciation. The day that you don't get excited about making your love smile, is when you know you have real problems." They all nod in agreement with him.

As the silence settles, Ray asks, "So how is it going between you and Jayson Marc?" Marcus replies, "Our relationship isn't where it could be; but it's better than nothing. I'm patient, I have waited a long time for this moment, and I am not going to screw it up." Ray says, "Good point. Take your time; you two are young Marc. There's no rush." He nods in agreement, as Drew asks, "Is Jayson giving you trouble or something?"

Marcus says, "Not really; he's just struggling with the idea of Ellie and I moving on, and the kids liking me. But I think in time he will get better." Ray replies, "You're very optimistic Marc. Just keep in mind; guilt is a terrible thing. Especially when you don't own up to it, and accept what you've done. It will eat you alive." Ron says, "That's exactly right dad; he's being eaten up by guilt and jealousy because he knows he messed up, and it's killing him to see Ellie happy with Marcus."

Ray responds, "Well he's surely suffering because my princess is a catch, and he didn't deserve her." Marcus says, "I'd like to drink to that." They all cling glasses as Drew asks, "Do you think Jayson is going to try to cause issues between you and Ellie going forward?" Marcus says, "Yeah I am sure he will. But what he doesn't realize is I am not going anywhere. I let her go once, and that's not happening again."

Fitz says, "I will drink to that!" Drew laughs as he says, "Fitz at this point you'll drink to anything. We are switching you to water like now." They all laugh as they cling their glasses in agreement and finish their meal. After finishing dessert, the men sit and chat a bit longer, to let their food digest.

Marcus asks, "So Drew when's the wedding?" He replies, "I have no idea. I am leaving that up to her. But I am ready when she is." Fitz says, "Well I am sure that by now she has her hands on Melissa's number. So it won't be long before you will have a date." Ron says, "Agreed, so you'd better be ready my friend." Drew smiles as he says, "I am ready guys; I love Zoe more than anything, and I am very ready to be her husband, and have her as my wife."


	522. Chapter 522

Ray says, "That's what we want to hear from you son. We know you're ready. You've shown how much you love our sweet pea, and we know you two can, and will make it." Drew replies, "Thanks Ray I appreciate that; it means allot to hear you say that." He nods as he says, "You're welcome." Fitz asks, "Hey Andy did you tell your family about the proposal yet?" He replies, "Not yet. Zoe and I plan to invite them to the house next weekend for a cookout."

Marcus smiles as he says, "Drew you sound married already." The guys laugh in agreement as Ray says, "That's good Drew; it's a good thing to reconnect with family if you can. I am sure your parents would be proud." Drew replies, "Yeah I am sure they would Ray; that's one reason I am doing it. The other is because I genuinely miss them myself, and you've all taught me that nothing is more important than family. Even if they get on your nerves; they are still family, and that connection should be celebrated."

Ron replies, "Amen. Family is everything." Drew replies, "Yeah I know that now. That's why I want to patch things up with them. I'm also going to go see Uncle Lawrence and the family Fitz." Fitz looks at him and says, "Good Drew; they will be glad to see you."

Ray asks, "So you haven't been there to see them since Memorial Day Drew?" Drew says, "No I haven't. I know it sounds bad, but I thought it was best if I stepped away for a moment. I couldn't run the risk of upsetting Zoe or jeopardizing our relationship." Ron thinks for a moment and then asks, "So now that you're engaged you feel more secure with the situation huh?"

Drew answers, "Yeah I do. I never wanted Zoe to be in a position to doubt us, and that situation may have watered any seeds of doubt that may have been planted in her mind." Marcus says, "Wow, it's noble of you to protect her that way Drew; you're a good dude."

Drew smiles as he says, "Thanks Marc; I will always protect her. She means that much to me." Fitz says, "And that's how it should be; I am happy for you Andy." He responds, "Thanks Fitz, I appreciate you." Ron smiles as he says, "Drew thank you for loving my little girl so much; it does a dad's heart good to see."

Drew replies, "You're welcome Ron; it's my pleasure. She's amazing and special in every way." The mood is calm and free flowing; the men feel relaxed and happy with their outing, and prepare to drive back to the house.

As they walk to the car Ron asks, "Fitz how's the family life treating you?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Family life is great; I have the most beautiful, attentive, loving wife on the planet, and three gorgeous kids." Ray says, "Well said my friend. My peanut is something special."

Fitz laughs as he says, "Yeah she is Ray, and I wake up every day thanking God that she said yes." The men all smile at his sentiment and appreciate his kind words as they walk to their vehicles and head home. As they all sit back in the cars heading back to the house; they all begin to think about their other halves.

The ladies have been at the house for quite a while, and are relaxing as they wait for the men to return. They take the time to themselves to eat cheesecake, and try on the fashions they bought while shopping. After their try on session they relax and dig deeper into family business. Ellie asks, "Zoe have you thought about wedding planning yet?"

She responds, "No, not yet. But ironically Drew bought that same idea up to me this morning." Barbara says, "Sounds like we have an anxious groom to be." The ladies all smile as Evelyn asks, "When do you think you will be ready to start planning Zoe?"

Zoe says, "Mama I am not sure exactly; but probably soon. I love the excitement in Drew's eyes when he talks about our wedding day, and about us having babies." Liv says, "Babies? Is that your way of trying to tell us something sissy?"

She giggles as she says, "No sissy it's not. I am not pregnant yet. But honestly I have thought about it, and the idea doesn't freak me out as much as it used to. I do have a confession to make though. We did have a pregnancy scare a bit ago."

Evelyn says, "When Zoe?" She responds, "It was around Valentines Day mama. I thought I was pregnant, until I went to the doctor, and had her run tests. Turns out I wasn't but for that moment Drew and I were so happy. We both were disappointed when we found out I wasn't pregnant." They see the emotion in her face as she tells the story. Ellie says, "Sissy why didn't you say something?"

She replies, "Because sissy; Drew and I had talked about it so much I was talked out, and bringing it up made me sad." Liv says, "Awe sweetie, we understand how you feel. It's okay." Zoe says, "Thanks sissy for not being mad at me. I didn't know how you all would react." Ellie says, "Of course we would rather you told us sissy; but what's more important is that you had someone there to comfort you, and it sounds like he did a great job."

Evelyn says, "Yes he surely did sweet pea. So you should be proud of him." Barbara says, "Indeed you should be proud. He has your back, and that's priceless my dear." Zoe says, "Thanks Nana and everybody; I appreciate your support. I guess looking at the big picture; it's good I wasn't pregnant. I wanted things to be more settled between us before we had kids anyway." After hearing her out Ellie says, "Wait sissy; why did you think you were pregnant? You're on Depo like Liv and I."

She replies, "Yeah, but I missed an appointment, and that's our only birth control. So when my period didn't come, and I started feeling queasy I thought maybe that was the issue." A look of relief fills both Ellie and Liv's faces, and it makes Zoe, Barbara, and Evelyn laugh at them.

Both Liv and Ellie start laughing too; they realize they both had the same thought and look on their faces. Evelyn says, "Now you girls know that nothing is absolute except abstinence. So could you really be surprised?" They all say, "Yes" in unison, and again laugh at each other.

As the laughter dies down; Liv says, "Seriously sissy; if you think you and Drew want to start having kids right away, you may want to start wedding planning now." Zoe says, "You think so sissy?" Ellie says, "Yeah she's right Zoe. Especially if you're missing Depo appointments. With our fertility; you could be pregnant in a matter of weeks if not months." The ladies all chime in with an agreeing smile and giggle, as Liv says, "I'll give you Melissa's number; she's great at party planning."


	523. Chapter 523

Zoe says, "Thanks sissy; I should probably give her a call." Evelyn says, "Really soon Zoe because you want to give yourself time to wean yourself off of the birth control. I heard that Depo can take at least a year before it works its way out of your system sometimes."

The girls all look at their mother in amazement, after she cites the accurate information about the birth control. Ellis says, "Mama's right sissy." Her mother smiles at her and winks. Liv says, "I don't know why you know that mama. But thanks for sharing it." Barbara says, "Lynnie you have taken your nosiness to a whole new level; but I ain't mad at you. You are a mess."

They all smile in agreement; their mother can find out whatever she wants to know. Evelyn says, "I can't help it; I love knowledge." Barbara replies, "Yeah especially when that knowledge involves these three." Evelyn responds, "Guilty as charged; you are my babies, no matter how old you get darn it, so you are still my business." Liv says, "We know mama, and we appreciate you." Ellie and Zoe also chime in saying, "Yeah mama we do appreciate you." Their expression of love and support makes Evelyn feel good.

Barbara looks at Ellie and asks, "With all of this marriage talk with Zoe; Princess when can we expect your day to come along?" Ellie says, "Nana it's going to be a while; we have some things to work out first. But I have no doubt it's on the horizon." Evelyn says, "Take your time Princess; nobody is rushing you." Barbara says, "How is it a rush; they've been waiting for almost two decades."

Evelyn replies, "Barb come on; you know this is complicated; there are 7 kids involved, the exes to deal with, as well as their careers. They need time to get things in order." Barbara says, "Lynnie, I am not telling the girl to get married tomorrow; I am just saying that every I can't be dotted and T crossed in order for you to be with someone."

As the girls sit and listen to their mother and grandmother bicker; Ellie realizes her grandmother's point. Ellie says, "I think I get what both of you are saying, and you're both right. There's allot to consider, and that's why we are taking things as they come. We aren't being scared; we are being careful. There's a difference."

Liv says, "I agree with you sissy; take your time, and do it when both of you are ready. It's nobody else's choice anyway." Zoe asks, "Do you both agree mama and Nana?" They both say, "Yes." In unison, making them all laugh. Evelyn says, "We mean well Princess; don't let us disrupt your plans or feelings." Ellie responds, "I know you all do, and I appreciate all of you. I know you have my back and it's a blessing."

They all nod in agreement as Zoe asks, "What about your living situation sissy? Has Marcus found a house yet?" Ellie says, "Not yet; we actually go meet his realtor tomorrow." Barbara asks, "Are you going to move in together Princess?" Ellie sees the horror on her mother's face, and so do Liv and Zoe.

They all laugh as Ellie says, "Relax mama; we aren't moving in together yet. We both feel like that would be too much of a shock for the kids right now. I want to bring them along slowly; let them become familiar with each other first." Evelyn says, "I didn't mean to wear my emotion on my face Ellie, I apologize." They laugh at her as Barbara says, "Chyle the faces you make when you're uncomfortable are hilarious."

Evelyn sensitively replies, "Well I am glad I could entertain you all." Barbara sees she's getting sensitive and says, "Its fine Lynnie we were just playing with you. No need to get sensitive. We love you just the same." The girls all chime in; "Yeah mama it's okay."

Liv says, "We kind of expected your reaction." Evelyn responds, "I guess you know me too well." Zoe says, "Yeah, you and daddy. I know he wasn't thrilled about me moving in with Drew. But because he likes him; he gave him a pass." Liv says, "Yeah and I have no doubt that if Fitz wasn't running for President when we met; you would've felt the same way about us." Evelyn nods validating their responses.

Barbara says, "You girls really do know your parents, and you try to respect their wishes. That's all a parent can ask for. You're good kids." They all smile at her as Liv says, "We had good parents and grandparents to teach us Nana; so we have you all to thank." Zoe and Ellie both say, "We agree." They laugh together and hug each other as the emotions of the moment flow.

After thinking about Ellie's comment about house hunting; Barbara asks, "So why are you going house hunting with Marcus if you two aren't moving in yet?" Ellie replies, "Because we both feel that we are going to be together sooner than later; so he wants to get a house that accommodates all of us." Zoe says, "That's not a bad idea sissy; you're going to need allot of space."

Evelyn asks, "Where are you looking to live Princess?" She replies, "I know there are some listings in Warren and Madison for the sizes we are looking for." Zoe beams as she says, "I vote for Madison of course." Her mother's eyes light up as she says, "Yeah Princess that would be great; there are houses in Zoe's development that are for sale."

Ellie smiles as she says, "I know mama; Marcus already called his realtor and let her know. We will be looking at those too." Barbara asks, "Ellie is Marcus okay with living so close to family?"

She replies, "Yeah Nana he is; he was only looking in Warren because of his parents." Evelyn says, "Well I am going to be selfish with this statement; I want my grandbabies near me. Madison is closer than Warren. That way I can see two of my girls and some of my grandkids in one visit, after a 20 minute drive."

Liv smiles as she says, "Well at least you're being honest about being selfish mama." They chuckle at Liv's comment because of its truth. Zoe says, "Well sissy where ever you want to live is fine. But it would be really cool if you lived close by me. We could visit more, and you know I love watching the kids. Drew is in love with Jaylen." Ellie says, "Girl I know, and she loves her uncle Drew too. Not to mention Baxter. Now the boys want a dog."

Zoe says, "Yeah Baxter has that effect on people. I didn't want a dog until Drew bought him home." Liv says, "True story; we are now getting a dog because I fell in love with Baxter." Zoe says, "I am glad I could be an inspiration to my big sisters." They all giggle at her silliness as Barbara says, "It would be fun to have you all living close. I agree with your mother Ellie." Ellie says, "I know me too; I am almost positive he will want to live in Madison; he loves you guys too."


	524. Chapter 524

The grin on her face makes them all smile as Liv says, "It's great to see you so happy sissy. I am so happy for you and Marc." Ellie replies, "Thank you sissy; I am immeasurably happy. We know it's going to be a challenge; but we also know it's worth it." They all agree that real love is worth the struggle to be together and work through the hard times.

Listening to her granddaughter speak about the potential issues she and her new love will face. Barbara asks, "So Princess what's the deal with Lauren? Why is she okay with the kids moving?" Ellie replies, "Well, I don't think it's that she's okay with it, as much as she knows that she doesn't have a choice, since Marc has full custody, and the kids prefer to be with him." Evelyn says, "That still sounds odd Ellie; I would fight tooth and nail to keep my kids."

Ellie says, "Mama I agree; nobody is taking my babies from me. But I think Lauren knows how great a father Marcus is, and according to Marcus she's never been maternal. She had kids to trap him and then kept having them to keep him."

Liv replies, "Sissy that's terrible." Zoe replies, "Agreed; what kind of craziness is that?" Barbara responds, "The desperate kind. She's never had Marcus completely, and she knew it and knew why. So she tried to force it and it didn't work. Now there are four children paying the price." Evelyn replies, "That's so sad."

They all nod in agreement as Ellie says, "It's a mess for sure; but when you see them you don't see any of her messiness. They have done a great job shielding the kids from the drama. So I don't think she's all bad; I just think she's confused and lonely."

Although the ladies commend her for her kindness; they all are thinking something different. Zoe takes the plunge to say what they are all thinking. She says, "Sissy only you could manufacture any kind of sympathy for her. Because honestly I wouldn't have any. This is all literally and figuratively her fault."

Ellie sees her family agrees with her sister's statement, and she understands their feelings. But she says, "While I see your points of view; Marcus and I have to have a different one, it's not about us it's about the kids. We have to keep them in mind over our personal issues with our exes." Liv says, "That's insanely mature of you sissy, and I applaud you." Zoe replies, "Yes we all do."

Evelyn and Barbara both say, "We are so proud of you Princess." She sees the smiles and says, "Thanks for the love and understanding ladies. I appreciate it. Marc and I need this to work, and we know it will only work if we prioritize correctly, and we stay committed to each other, and our family." Barbara says, "Well it sounds to me like you two have had some good conversations Princess."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah Nana we have. It's so good to talk to someone who listens, and thinks, and gives you something to think about too. We are in sync in so many ways; we appreciate each other, and love each other completely, and besides you all I've never had that before. With him I can be me, and he can be himself."

Evelyn says, "It's amazing when you find that true, everlasting, real love isn't it Princess?" Ellie says, "Yeah it is mama, and had I not gone through what I did to get here; I may not have appreciated it when I found it."

Zoe has an epiphany as she says, "So is that why you said that Jayson led you to him?" Ellie says, "Yes sissy it is. I hope it makes more sense to you now." Zoe replies, "Right now it does yes; but at the time you said it I was unsure."

Liv says, "Sissy you are growing so much through this experience; I am so excited for you and Marcus and your family." Ellie smiles as she says, "Thanks Livy. I owe you and Zoe allot. You both talked me through some hard times, and I've never thanked you. So thank you both." They both lean toward her as they say, "No thanks necessary; we've got your back always."

They hug each other and their mother and grandmother look on as the girls share the love. When the embrace breaks everyone is in tears as always; but these are tears of joy. Barbara and Evelyn join in on the hugs too, and they all settle with their feelings for a moment.

As they all dry their tears Liv feels the aching of her full breasts and says, "Looks like I need to go pump ladies. I will be back." Barbara says, "I wasn't going to say anything; but it looked like you were about to pop Peanut." They all laugh as Liv says, "Thanks for the heads up Nana," As she walks away, shaking her head, and laughing.

After Liv pumps she gives the milk to the nanny, and notices the babies are not in their cribs. She knows they've been baby napped by her family. When she walks into the living room; she finds Gerry crawling toward her. He's giggling and drooling like always. She picks him up as she says, "There's mama's boy. I was coming to get you." He giggles sweetly as he gives her a slobber filled kiss that makes her laugh.

She looks up and sees Fay and Fe both in the arms of her mother and grandmother. They too are giggling and smiling like their brother. Ellie says, "Livy these babies of yours are too darn cute. Have they started to talk yet?" Liv says, "They are mumbling; I thought Gerry said mama the other day; but he didn't repeat it so I can't be sure."

Evelyn says, "No worries, you girls were late talkers too." Ellie says, "Really mama?" Barbara replies, "I know it's hard to believe because all three of you always have something to say. But your mother is right." They laugh at Barbara's comedic retort as Liv asks, "When did we start talking mama?"

Evelyn replies, "You were almost 8 months before you started talking Livy, and Ellie you spoke shortly after Livy." Liv says, "Mama I didn't know I spoke first. You never told us that before." Evelyn replies, "I guess it never came up. But yes it's true." Barbara says, "What's funnier is Zoe spoke earlier than both of you. She spoke just at the 6 month mark."


	525. Chapter 525

Zoe says, "Wow, you two are dropping family secrets." Ellie and Liv both simultaneously say, "I know right!" The coincidence makes them laugh. Liv says, "Well Fitz and I have been trying to coax them along by saying mama and dada to them. But no dice so far." Ellie says, "You know that they say dada first just because it's easier right?"

She replies, "Yeah I do. But I don't mind. He's an exceptional father. I am really blessed." Zoe says, "Awe sissy; that's sweet of you to say." Liv replies, "its true Zoe, he cares for our babies like I would, and he loves them and loves on them just as hard. He's a great daddy, and I am so proud of him. He didn't have the best father growing up. So it's pretty remarkable that he turned out so loving."

Evelyn says, "True, but he did have Hellen and Lawrence. So it makes sense that he'd right the wrongs of his childhood. I believe that's why he's doing such a great job with these little ones." Liv replies, "Thanks mama." She responds, "You're welcome Peanut."

As Barbara hands Fay to Zoe she says, "You both are doing well with them Livy; I am proud of you both, and happy for you too." Liv says, "Thanks Nana." Ellie watches her nieces and nephew, and sees a familiar response. So she says, "Livy I think they will be talking soon; they are already clicking their tongues and chomping. I remember the boys did that before they started talking."

Zoe asks, "What about Jaylen?" Ellie says, "Girl little mama didn't play around; she literally just woke up one day and said "dada." They all laugh heartily. Its great fun relaxing together; sharing family stories, and fun, and talking about life.

This is the family time Liv loves, and what she was hoping for when she and Fitz opted to vacation here with the family. She looks at her sisters, mother and grandmother, and then at her babies, and feels immensely blessed.

As Liv holds Gerry he looks up at her and blows bubbles in his drool, making Liv laugh at him, and then he cracks up in return. Evelyn says, "He's entertaining you." Liv replies, "Yes he is quite the charmer. Just like his daddy." She smiles at him as she says, "Can you say Mama? Say mama for me Gerr?" He just smiles at her and mumbles but no dice. They all smile at her for her pleading look. Ellie says, "He will say it sooner than you think sissy." Liv replies, "I know; I just can't wait to hear it." Ellie responds, "When you do; it will be life changing." Evelyn and Barbara both say, "Amen to that."

Liv continues to play with her baby boy as Barbara says, "Fay is the laid back one I see." Liv looks over at her grandmother holding her little girl. She replies, "Yeah she is the quiet storm; whereas Fe is the hell cat. She screams louder, and moves faster than her siblings."

Evelyn says, "Hmmm sounds familiar dealing with you two." Ellie replies, "Wait who was the hell cat mama?" Barbara responds, "Do you really have to guess?" Ellie smiles as she laughs and says, "Not really. I know it was me." Liv laughs as she says, "So as babies our personalities were already forming. That's pretty cool."

Barbara says, "Zoe was the one anomaly. She was balanced for the most part. But when she was mad she let you know." Zoe says, "Well I guess I was the best of both worlds huh Nana?" Barbara says, "Yes you were sweet pea. You really were, and still are." They share a smile; that reflects their closeness.

Barbara smiles as she says, "All of you girls were different; but you were all good babies. As toddlers you were pretty rambunctious, and through your child hood you were little dare devils. But again good kids." Liv smiles as she says, "So you're telling us that payback is coming huh?" Evelyn laughs as she says, "In a nutshell yes. But not just you Peanut. Your sisters will get it too." Both Zoe and Ellie say, "Hey we are not in this."

Barbara says, "Girls please; you will all get a chance to see the challenges your kids bring. But the joy is that you will be there to help them and see them through it. It's a blessing to witness your child as an adult in the world doing well. It's what parents dream about." Evelyn nods in agreement, and the girls smile at their mother and grandmother's wisdom.

The subtlety of the moment is broken by Liv saying, "I'm hungry." Evelyn looks at the clock and sees it's almost 5:30. Barbara says, "Well we could start dinner; I am sure they will be hungry when they get back." Zoe says, "Yeah, Drew always eats like a horse after golfing."

Ellie replies, "Well let's get some food on; mama what do you have in the fridge?" Evelyn says, "I have some leg quarters in there." Zoe smiles as she says, "MMMM barbecue chicken sounds good." Ellie looks at her as she says, "Is that your way of asking me to grill some chicken sissy?"

Zoe smiles at her like one of the kids, batting her brown eyes. Ellie laughs at her as she says, "Okay fine sissy; I will grill for you." Zoe claps and cheers as she says, "Thank you sissy." They all laugh as everyone takes a task to get dinner started.

Liv calls for the nannies to take the babies, and she chips in with the family peeling potatoes for the potato salad. Zoe preps the chicken, and Evelyn and Barbara start making the base for the barbecue sauce. After taking Ellie the chicken to put on the grill; the men arrive.

As the men enter the house; the ladies hear, "My my it smells good up in here." Evelyn turns around as she says, "Of course it does; there are Pope women in the kitchen." They all laugh and greet each other. Marcus notices right away his lady is missing. He asks, "Hey where's Ellie?" Liv says, "She's out on the deck." Marcus asks, "Is she okay?" Zoe responds, "Of course she is; no worries, she's grilling."

Marcus smiles as he says, "Wow, she's manning the grill. I have to see this." They smile at his enthusiasm as he goes out on the deck; he sees Ellie with her back to him; she turns around as he gets near. They smile at each other and he says, "MMMM can I kiss the cook." She replies, "You'd better." They share a kiss that heats up immediately. She feels him gripping her ass, and she's getting turned on too.

They manage to break the kiss and he says, "Damn baby, how long do we have to stay?" She grins as she says, "Just until after dinner; then we can go." He replies, "I surely hope so; I missed you today." She smiles as she says, "I missed you too baby, and I will make it up to you tonight." He replies, "That sounds so damn good right now," As he holds her close from behind. She feels him pressing against her and she moans slightly. She looks up at him as she says, "I really need you to stop before I burn dinner." He replies, "I'm not hungry anyway."


	526. Chapter 526

They share a laugh; as he continues to hold her, and they cuddle on the deck couch, as the chicken cooks. Her father sees them through the glass door, and Evelyn sees her husband staring out the door. She walks over to him, and asks "What are you looking at?" She asks with a grin.

He replies, "I'm looking at my little girl. She's finally happy Lynnie. Our baby is finally really happy." She replies, "Yeah she is Ronnie. They look cute together." He responds, "Yeah they do, and they are good for each other too."

She hears something in his voice that makes her inquire further. She asks, "What's wrong Ronnie? Why do you sound sad?" He smiles a bit; his wife knows him too well. He sighs as he says, "I feel bad Lynnie because if I hadn't pushed her so hard maybe she would've stayed in New York and made up with him."

Evelyn looks at her husband and says, "Ronnie, you had no idea things would turn out the way they did. Trust me you were doing what you thought was right, and it turned out better than it could have. So don't beat yourself up about it. Let's just enjoy the happiness that is coming from it."

He takes solace in his wife's words, and agrees with her. She always knows what to say to make him feel better. He looks her in the eye and says, "Thank you baby." She replies, "You're welcome Ronnie; I love you." He responds, "I love you too." They share a kiss that makes them both smile at the end. Their moment breaks as they hear laughing in the living room.

They walk into the living room, and see their family having a good time laughing and talking; he says, "It's so good to have the family home." She nods as she says, "Yes it is." They join the family in the living room; while Ellie and Marcus stay out on the deck.

As Marcus and Ellie sit on the deck, with her in his lap; they talk about their day apart. Marcus tells Ellie he's thinking about telling Marcella about her paternity. She's surprised at his decision; he seemed adamant about keeping it quiet until she was older.

She asks, "What changed your mind?" He replies, "Fitz. He told me that waiting won't make it any better. The sooner she knows the sooner she can deal with it, and I think he may be right. I could always get her a therapist, if she struggles coping with the news." Ellie says, "Yeah you could. My therapist could see her, or refer her to someone Marc." He asks, "So you think it would be a good idea?"

She responds, "I think it's better for her to find out in a controlled way rather than an uncontrolled way, like someone telling her, or her finding out on her own." He has to admit that would break his heart; so he says, "Okay, can you set it up?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah I can do that for you baby." He smiles back at her as he says, "I love you El." She replies, "I love you too Marc." As they share another kiss the timer goes off; the chicken is ready.

They pull the chicken off the grill, and go inside. Dinner is served, and they all sit around the table laughing, talking and eating. It's a great day and a great time of family fun and entertainment. Fitz notices as Liv laughs and talks to her grandfather. The light in both of their eyes as they talk is unbelievable.

They have a great connection; he also appreciates how happy she is when she's home with the family. He can't explain it; but he suddenly wonders if he and the kids are enough to keep her happy. He knows how much she misses her family when they are in DC, and how infrequent they get to visit.

He's shaken from his thoughts by listening to her grandfather talk about the day Liv, Ellie and Zoe came home from the hospital. Liv along with the family are eating the story up as if it's never been heard. They also talk about bringing home Ellie's kids too. He joins in on the conversation, and laughs at the appropriate times; but, he is not really present.

As the night draws on; everyone is tired, and ready to call it a night. After eating the ladies clean the kitchen, and Zoe, Drew, Ellie, and Marcus head home. With the day being so exhausting; everyone else head to bed too.

After saying good night to the babies; Liv and Fitz go to bed as well. Liv climbs into bed, and she can tell something is wrong. She asks, "Baby what's wrong?" He kisses her sweetly and asks, "Are you happy in DC Liv?"

She replies, "Yes of course I am honey; it's my town." He then says, "You're right. I'm sorry." She looks at him and says, "Hey talk to me babe. What's going on with you all of a sudden? Did something happen?" He knows he can't back away now. So he explains how he's feeling to her.

When he finishes she touches his face and says, "Baby, you are more than enough for me, you make me insanely happy. Although I do miss my family a bunch at times; I don't feel like I am missing out on anything by not being here because of you and our family." He hears her but says, "If you weren't happy would you tell me?"

She replies, "Yes I would Fitz. But there's no way that would ever be the case. We have a beautiful and blessed life in DC, with our babies and our careers. So please don't think I'd rather be anywhere else than with you, because wherever you are is my home." He smiles at her as he processes her words. Her words instantly reassure him and calms his fears.

She searches his face for a response and he says, "You are amazing Olivia Grant." She smiles as she says, "And that is largely because of you Fitzgerald Grant III." He grins with appreciation for her love and sweetness, as they share a kiss that lulls them into a moment of passionate kisses. He almost forgets that he needs to tell her about Mellie.

He breaks the kiss just as she begins to straddle him; he says, "Wait babe, I need to tell you something." She replies, "Really, right now babe?" As she places his hand on her breast and he feels her hand massaging him below. Her touch feels so good; he can't think. She sees he's falling into her grip, and she loves it. She kisses his lips as she says, "We can talk about it later. Right now I want to make you happy, and show you how happy you make me."


	527. Chapter 527

He grins at her as they share a kiss; their kiss heats up once more, and she continues to massage him. He moans her name between kisses, which turns her on instantly. He's gripping her ass with both hands as she massages him, bringing him to full mast quickly. The feeling of him at full attention in her hands excites her. She kisses him deeply; he feels her intensity. He knows she wants him as badly as he wants her.

As he pulls her closer to settle on his lap; her hips begin to thrust. She's thrusting deeply as if she is about to explode. He leans forward, and she feeds him her left breast, as he massages the right. His suction makes her moan, and she picks up her pace.

She grinds on him so deeply, her wetness saturates him. He feels her excitement growing and her aggression intensifying. She's about to pop like a balloon; he feels it coming. She grips his head and pulls his hair as her back arches suddenly, and she releases mightily all over his thighs. She tries to remain quiet but fails as she moans, "MMMMM Fitz!"

As she rains down onto him; he pulls her hair exposing her neck, as he licks her from her collar bone up to her chin. The sensation of his tongue on her neck post release fuels her instantly. She looks at him and kisses him passionately, as he lifts her up and she slides down onto him. They both moan quietly "Oh Fuck."

They smile at each other sinfully as she rides him slowly, and sensually. They stare into each other's eyes the entire time, as she pleases him with every sway of her hips. Her wetness is ridiculous; she's so sloppy wet he can barely focus. However, no matter how wet she gets, he always fills her completely, she loves how he feels inside of her.

The smooth rhythmic motion of their thrusts, are turning her on more by the second. He's gripping her body tight; he has one hand around her waist, and the other is around her neck from behind. He's guiding her ride, and thrusting upward. She feels her arousal rising fast; his gripping motion, and controlled thrusts, are making her pleasure center twinge.

The slow methodic movement is driving her pleasure senses crazy; he's working her deep, despite her being on top. His grip on her has him in charge, and she's loving every bit of it. She's moaning in his hear, and licking his ears. She knows that's his spot, and as she licks his ears, she feels his aggression level increase.

The intensity of the moment excites her immensely; she moans "MMMM faster baby." He gives into her request, and picks up the pace. Because of the angle and increased speed; his shaft now hits her clit repeatedly, causing her to thrust incessantly. Her arousal ceiling goes from building to cracking, as she finds herself thrusting with no regard, and pulling him down the road of orgasm with her.

He feels the shift in their bodies as their thrusts synchronize, and then the damn breaks for both of them. They kiss sloppily as they attempt to muffle the moaning happening as they release. As he leans against the headboard spent, she collapses on top of him with her head on his chest, and they are both out of breath.

He kisses her forehead and she smiles; she looks up at him as she says, "I love you so much baby. Don't ever doubt how happy you make me okay?" He smiles as he replies, "Okay, I love you too." They kiss sweetly, as she dismounts, and they assume their sleeping position, wrapped in each other's arms, as they fall asleep.

As Zoe and Drew make it home; Baxter is waiting patiently, to be let out to go walk. Zoe opens his cage, and he darts for the doggie door. Drew says, "Well I guess he had to go."

Drew cracks a smile at his comment, but Zoe doesn't think it's funny. She says, "Drew stop; I told you we should've left earlier. Poor guy's been holding it," She says as she goes out to the back door to check on him. He follows her out the door realizing she's upset.

When he walks up behind her he sees her watching their puppy; he's relieving himself against one of the trees in the back yard. He pulls her close to him and at first she pulls away, but then she looks up at him, and those beautiful green eyes staring back at her, with such remorse in them, makes her pause. He sees the anger in her eyes relenting; he says, "I'm sorry Zoe. I shouldn't have laughed. You're right; we should've left earlier."

She replies, "Thank you for apologizing babe; I just don't want him to develop any urinary tract issues. It's important that we take good care of him; I know it sounds silly, but right now he's our baby." He smiles at her as he sees her smile as she says, "our baby."

He realizes she's right; Baxter is the closest they have to a child right now. He goes to daycare, they buy the best food for him, he has more toys than her nephews and niece, and he has play dates with neighborhood dogs at the dog park. He responds to her by saying, "You're right baby; he's like our child, and we have to be responsible parents." She smiles at him agreeing with his sentiment, and happy he's entertaining her thoughts and feelings.

She takes a breath as she says, "We are going to be great parents to our little bundle of joy, and good parents to Baxter too." He laughs as he says, "I agree my beautiful wife to be." She loves his comeback; he sees the shock on her face and he says, "Did that catch you off guard?" She nods yes as she says, "a little. I guess I am not used to being engaged yet."

He replies, "Well it's only been 24 hours, so you get a pass. But hopefully every time you look at your left hand you'll remember." She grins as she looks at her ring and says, "Yes it's quite unforgettable; have I thanked you appropriately yet?" He replies, "Yes, you have; but don't let that stop you. I am always game for seconds, or thirds." They giggle, smile, and share a deep felt kiss that settles their mood.

Their moment is broken by their current baby sniffing at their feet and wagging his tail. They look down at him as Drew says, "Well mommy, looks like Drew Jr is ready to go inside." She replies, "Yes daddy, I believe you're right, as she picks him up, and he lays in her arms. They share a laugh, and they go inside the house.

After feeding Baxter, and watching him climb into his doggy bed. Drew and Zoe head to bed themselves. After sharing a shower, and having some much needed sexy time. They crawl into bed, and snuggle. They talk about their day; sharing the fun talks they both had with their groups, and also talked about the family dinner. They both agree that it's been a great few days with the family time they've spent with her family and his, as well as their engagement.


	528. Chapter 528

He says, "The only thing that will make it better is if we set a date baby." She smiles as she says, "You just want to marry me so you can knock me up." He laughs as he says, "Guilty." She laughs with him, as they share a kiss. He asks, "Are you okay with starting a family soon after the wedding?"

She responds, "Yes, I am. The ladies and I were talking about that today. Because of the birth control I am taking; it would be good to stop taking it at least six months before we want to start trying, because it could take up to a year to get out of my system." He replies, "Okay, so we have to come up with a date soon right?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, but that also means that we will have to use condoms until the wedding day, once I stop getting my shots."

The look on his face tells the story; she giggles a little at his look of disappointment. He whines as he asks, "Why do I have to wear condoms?" She explains that without them and her not being on birth control she could get pregnant too early." He understands what she's saying; but he's not enthused about the idea.

She sees his conflict and says, "If it's that big of a deal for you babe, I can wait until after the wedding to stop taking my birth control." He replies, "I can't lie; I would rather do that, but at the same time it means it will take longer to get pregnant." She responds, "Well maybe, maybe not. We are pretty fertile in the Pope family. So I could get pregnant quickly."

He agrees anything is possible. He responds, "Okay, Let's go with the birth control until the wedding, and then we can make babies." She giggles as he kisses her lips, and they fall into a moment of passion once again, that carries them into the evening.

After settling into bed after round three of their love session; Ellie is hankering for some ice cream. So Marcus opts to get her some. As he gets dressed she says, "Marc, you don't have to go get me any ice cream. It's late."

He replies, "If my baby wants ice cream; she gets ice cream." She smiles at him as he bends down to kiss her. They share a kiss, and he grabs the keys, and his phone. But before he leaves he notices his phone is dead.

Erring on the side of caution; he says, "Hey babe, my phone is dead, can I take yours?" She responds, "Yeah, of course. But don't be looking through my pictures, unless you want to see your sexy self." He laughs as he says, "You promised you'd delete those babe." She laughs as she says, "I tried to, but you look too good in them honey. I have to have something to tide me over when we are apart."

He smiles as he says, "You're such a freak. My freak, and a damn sexy one at that. But definitely a freak." They share a laugh as she says, "Guilty as charged baby." As they continue to smile at each other, and share kisses; she remembers he has his own collection of photos. So she asks, "So did you delete the pictures I sent you?"

He replies, "I am going to go get this ice cream; it's getting later." She laughs at him as she says, "Yeah that's what I thought." He walks away quickly as he says, "Love you." She replies, "I love you too. Be careful." Her home phone rings after the door closes, and she answers not looking at the caller id as she says, "Hello." He replies, "I will." They share a laugh and she says, "Bye silly. Hurry back so I have something to eat my ice cream off of."

He responds, "Damn I love you!" She giggles as she says, "You better." He says, "Always babe; be ready for me. I'm coming back energized." She laughs as she says, "I will keep that in mind sexy; see you in a minute." He replies, "Okay. Bye babe." She responds, Bye."

They hang up the phone and she freshens up; after coming out of the bathroom, she climbs back in bed, and smiles as she sees Marcus' watch on the night stand. She loves seeing his things in her house; it helps her imagine them living together, and them being together. However, her fun thoughts are broken by her phone ringing. She answers as she says, "Did you forget what I like?"

The voice though familiar; isn't the voice she was expecting. It says, "Damn, who were you expecting?" She suddenly looks at the caller id and realizes its Jayson. She screams in her head on octave 10; but calmly says, "Wow I'm sorry; I thought you were Marc. " He replies, "Yeah, I see that; is he having trouble remembering what you like?"

She normally doesn't give in to his stupid comments; but tonight she does, as she says, "He remembers what counts and then some; but I won't bore you with the details of my satisfaction. Why are you calling me at midnight?" Her words hang over him; the thought of another man pleasing her annoys him. But he can't be mad; he knows he opened the door.

He manages to fight the desire to respond; he has more pressing things on his mind. So he answers her question. "I'm calling because I have to go in to work unexpectedly at 8:30am, and Rachel is out of town, so I will have to bring the kids home." She sighs in her mind; she thought she and Marcus would have a day together alone, especially since they are house hunting tomorrow.

He hears her silence and says, "If I had any other choice Ellie; I would use it. But I figured you wouldn't want them over Carole's." She replies, "It's fine Jayson; what time will you be here?" He responds, "I will drop them off around 8:00am."

She responds, "Okay, we'll be up." But call before you come please, and call the cell phone." He instantly gets annoyed; he feels like she's throwing her relationship in his face. But he doesn't want to argue; so he says, "Okay, bye," And he hangs up. She realizes in that moment that he was mad, but she shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't care. She's now thinking about their plans for tomorrow; as she sorts through the news she just got.

As Marcus gets into the car; he sees Ellie's phone on the seat, and the missed call light is flashing. He thinks maybe she called him; so when he goes to her messages, he sees a message from Jayson and three missed calls. The message just says call me; it's important. Concerned there could be something going on with the kids; he calls her.

She's sitting in thought and is shaken by the phone ringing. She checks the caller id before answering this time, and sees its Marcus. She answers as she says, "Hey baby. Where are you?" He replies, "I'm on my way back babe. But Jayson called your phone a few times and left a message saying call him it's important. I left the phone in the car, otherwise I would've answered."


	529. Chapter 529

She thinks to herself; that's why he called the house. She says, "I know babe. He already called the house. I talked to him." She tells him about the kids coming home. She hears some disappointment in his voice when he says, "Oh okay; well I will be home in a minute." She replies, "Okay babe. Love you."

He replies, "Love you too." The disappointment in his voice increases, and it bothers her. She doesn't want him to be upset. As she thinks about it; she realizes that her parents could be a viable options to watch the kids while they house hunt. So the thought makes her smile.

A few moments later; she hears him come in. But a few minutes go by, and he hasn't come into the bedroom yet. As she gets up to go see where he is; seconds later he meets her at the bedroom door, with a bowl of her favorite ice cream. He made her a sundae with it, with whipped cream on top and chocolate syrup. Her eyes light up, and it makes him smile. He serves it to her in an ice cream dish as he says, "Here you go madam; your rocky road sundae."

She grins as she says, "Thank you baby; you really didn't have to do all this. I just wanted ice cream." He smiles as he says, "I wanted to do it for you. I love how you smile for ice cream, especially rocky road." She takes the dish from him, and sits it on the night stand as she hugs him, and they share a kiss. The kiss is sweet; she strokes his face when it breaks.

She says, "You are amazing; thank you so much for loving me this much. You have no idea how much I appreciate you." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome baby. It's my pleasure. Now eat up so you can get some sleep. The kids will be here early."

His word choice causes confusion for her; but she picks up her sundae, as she asks, "Why did you say I need to get some sleep? Don't you need sleep too?" He replies, "Yeah, I do. But I will be at the hotel. I will call you later when I come back from house hunting, and we can go do something together with the kids."

Experiencing great panic in the moment; she puts the ice cream down as she says, "Marcus what are you talking about? What hotel? Why are you leaving?" He hears the distress in her voice, and he says, "Baby don't get upset; I'm doing this for you. It's what you said you wanted. It's fine; house hunting is not a task you'd take young kids to anyway."

Ellie goes from slightly concerned; to full blown upset and confused, as to what he's referring to. So she says, "Marc first of all, I was going to call my parents in the morning to watch the kids while we house hunt. Second, what do you mean you're leaving for me? I didn't ask you to leave."

He sees the tears in her eyes, and he feels bad. So he takes her hand as he says, "El, you said you weren't ready for your kids to see us in an intimate way yet. If they are coming early tomorrow; I will still be in my pajamas. So they'd know I spent the night." She instantly realizes what he's saying. Her words are coming back to haunt her.

She wipes her tears and he sweeps the fallen ones from her cheek as she says; "baby, I am so sorry I said that to you." He replies, El, don't apologize. I get it. You're concerned about how the kids see you. It makes sense. I don't mind doing this."

She responds, "Marcus, please listen to me okay?" He sees her eyes are clearing up, and she's looking at him intensely. He replies, "Okay." She takes a breath and says, "When I said that to you; I wasn't thinking clearly." He asks, "What do you mean?"

She replies, "I was thinking about an ideal, that doesn't fit our situation very well. I love you, and I want my kids and your kids to know that and see that, and they can't see that if we don't show it to them. So instead of me being worried about them seeing us cuddling in bed watching television or on the couch; I'm more worried about them not seeing me be loved, and me loving someone I am in love with implicitly. I want them to see me happy, and you make me unbelievably happy baby; I don't want to hide that from anyone, especially not our kids."

He hears her words and they touch him deeply; he knows how hard this must have been for her. So to make this step means that she is pushing all of her chips to the middle of the table, without hesitation or fear of losing. She sees the emotion in his eyes, and she feels the connection between them, in response her words.

Still holding her hand he says, "Thank you for saying that El, I really appreciate it. I needed to hear that from you." She responds, "I know you did Marc. You've done everything to show me that you're all in, and it's only fair that I do the same. I believe in us and our families coming together as one. So it's time we acted like it, because it's happening. We are happening."

He replies, "I couldn't agree with you more El. But I just want to make sure you're not too caught up in emotion here though. Once we ring this bell, we can't change it."

She takes a breath as she says, "I know baby, and that's fine with me. I want to ring the bell loud and proud. I belong to you Marcus JayVon Dalton and I am proud to know that one day I will be your wife."

He smiles as he says, "I belong to you too Elizabeth Catherine Pollard." They share a smile that leads to a kiss. Their kiss heats up, and soon they are using the melting ice cream as an accessory to the three round love session that begins quickly, and ends with them both beat, and sticky, as they sleep in each other's arms.

It's 9:00am and Liv answers the ringing phone as she chases Gerry around the living room. Fitz laughs at her as he tries to corral the girls, with help of the nannies. After catching her son; Liv laughs as he giggles. She answers out of breath, making Ellie say, "Girl you don't answer the phone until after you catch your breath." Liv laughs as she says, "When you're chasing 6 month old triplets you're always trying to catch your breath."

Ellie laughs as she says, "True story honey; welcome to mommy hood." Liv responds, "Thanks sissy. What's got you calling so early?" She explains her predicament. Liv explains she and Fitz are the only ones home right now. Their parents and grandparents are at a church gathering, but they will be back in a few hours. Hearing her sister's need for help; Liv says, "You can bring them by sissy, and I will watch them for you."


	530. Chapter 530

She hears the smile in her voice as she says, "Thank you sissy; I really appreciate you doing this for us." She responds, "Girl you're more than welcome." She and Ellie settle on a time, and they conclude their call because Gerry is squirming trying to get down, largely because Fitz is calling his name, and he's trying to get to him. She says, "Girl let me go; this son of mine is feisty this morning." Ellie replies, "Okay sissy, we will see you soon." They end their call and Liv rejoins the family fun.

As Fitz and Liv enjoy their little ones; Fitz asks, "Have you heard anything yet from your team babe?" Liv says, "No honey not yet." She sees his concern; she asks, "Why are you worried babe? Nothing has hit the news yet, and Cyrus told you when you spoke with him this morning that everything is quiet in the press room."

He replies, "I don't know; I guess I was hoping I would be done with this situation, and now it's coming back up." She feels for him; she sees the annoyance on his face. She says, "Worrying doesn't fix or change anything; so let's not do that, let's just enjoy these adorable little people right now okay."

She's holding Faith up in front of his face. She's grinning and drooling at him, and he can't help but smile at her, as he takes her from Liv. He says, "Look at daddy's girl." Liv loves the way the girls respond to him. As soon as he holds his baby girl; he forgets about his woes, and focuses back on their family time.

As he kisses on her; Felicia decides she wants his attention too. Liv watches as he balances both girls on his lap; while she tries to contain Gerry. Playing with their kids is the ultimate distraction and pleasure for both of them. Fitz and Liv both share a look of love and appreciation for the moment.

After a fun filled morning of family time with their kids; Fitz and Liv sit on the couch, and watch television together, while the babies play in the playpen. They watch the kids as they watch the news; surprisingly, PSA comes on during the commercial break. It makes both of them smile; "I'm so proud of you baby," He says as they cuddle on the couch.

She replies, "Thank you babe. I am proud of me and our family too." They share a sweet kiss as they hear the doorbell ringing. Sweetly, the babies all look up when they hear the door bell, and begin cooing as if they are welcoming the visitors.

Liv and Fitz both laugh at the kids' reactions. They are clapping and mumbling their hearts out. As Liv opens the door she says, "These three are a hot mess." Fitz replies, "Yeah, but they are also the cutest kids ever." Liv agrees, but they are probably bias.

She opens the door and in comes Ellie, Marcus, and the kids. They exchange pleasantries, and the kids go to the den to watch television, while the grownups are in the living room. Ellie says, "Thanks again for watching them for us sissy." Liv says, "Girl stop it. It's fine. Watching them is allot easier than watching these three," She says, pointing to the babies in the play pen.

Ellie smiles as she glances over at the play pen. Liv sees the expression on her face change from happy to shock as she says, "Look he's standing up Liv!" Liv grins with pride as she says, "Look Fitz! Gerry's standing! Get the camera babe!" Fitz jumps up and grabs his phone, and hits record.

He's as giddy as she is. Although Gerry doesn't take a step. He stands for several seconds before he waffles, and then falls down laughing. They all crack up at him. Liv says, "Did you get it all babe?" He responds, "Yeah, I did." She steps closer to him to look at his phone, as he replays it for her.

She's so proud looking at her baby boy. She also notices how his sisters are looking at him in the video. She calls attention to it as she says, "He is totally hamming it up babe."

Ellie replies, "Oh my goodness; yes he is. Look at how Fe and Fay are looking at him." Marcus looks on as he says, "He's hilarious. Is that you as a kid Fitz?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Probably so. He's definitely out for attention." Liv replies, "So the answer is yes; he's his father's child." They all laugh in agreement.

Liv also notices Felicia and Faith both clap when he falls down; that tidbit makes her laugh too. She's loving watching her babies; she could do this all day. After looking at the video with love in her heart; she goes over to the play pen, picks him up, and kisses him. Her kisses make him giggle loudly, everybody watches his reaction to her.

He even puts both hands on either side of her face and makes the m sound as she kisses him. She pauses a bit hoping he will say mama. She says it to him; "Can you say mama Gerr? Say Mama for me." But he just mumbles, drools and gives her sloppy kisses, which she still takes with pride. Fitz says, "It's coming babe. He's right on the edge. They all will be talking soon."

She responds, "I know babe; they are just so cute. I can't wait for them to call us by name." Marcus says, "You say that now. But trust me there will be times you wished they couldn't talk." Ellie cosigns his statement, and they share a laugh. Ellie watches her sister enjoying her kids, and it warms her heart; she relishes in her joy, and is happy she is so blissfully happy.

As Liv puts Gerry back down in the play pen; she asks Ellie, "Hey what's your sister doing today?" Ellie says, "She and Drew are going down to Catalina Island to sunbathe and watch the dolphins for the day. But they will be here tonight for dinner."

Marcus says, "Wow that's creative. They know how to vacation." Fitz says, "Yeah, that's life without kids." They all agree kids are a game changer. Liv says, "Well if there's anyone who deserves to live life and enjoy it its Zoe. I am so happy for her."

Ellie says, "Agreed sissy, she's gone through allot and is still standing. She's probably stronger than ever as a result." They all agree with her statement, and revel in her success and happiness.

After chatting for a bit longer; Ellie and Marcus get ready to leave to meet with the real estate agent. As they get ready to go; JayVon asks, "Are you going back to New York now Marcus?" He replies, "No Von, not yet. I am just going to look for houses with your mom." Jaymen says with excitement, "Cool! Are we getting a new house?"


	531. Chapter 531

Everyone looks surprised after his question; Ellie suddenly says, "No Jay not yet hon. Marcus has to have somewhere to live when he moves here right?" Both boys nod yes, and Ellie says, "Okay, so we are going to look for places for him and his kids to live, and I am helping him. Is that okay with you two?"

After they say, "Yes," In unison. Jaymen says, "Make sure you find somewhere close to us mommy." Ellie smiles as she says, "You bet boys. I'm not going to take away your new comic book friend." The boys smile as Marcus says, "That's right. I am not going anywhere fellas. You're stuck with me." By the grins on their faces, it's clear they are unbelievably happy, as they hug him, and he hugs them back.

Watching the interaction; both Liv and Fitz adore how the boys have accepted Marcus. Jaylen being the youngest; she can't contribute to the conversation. But what she does do speaks volumes. She tugs on Marcus' finger, after the embrace between him and the boys end. He looks down, and she raises her arms to be picked up. He smiles at her and picks her up.

When he picks her up, she smiles at him and says, "Hi." Her cuteness makes everyone smile as Liv says, "Awe she likes you Marc." He replies, "Yeah, I like her too." She lays her head on his chest as he holds her, and Ellie smiles at her little one stealing her man's heart. She says, "Well looks like she has you wrapped around her finger."

Marcus says, "Probably so, but I'm good with it." Fitz says, "Good, because it was happening even if you weren't good with it." They all nod in agreement as they share a laugh. Seeing that it's getting later; Marcus puts Jaylen down, and sends her to go watch a video, while the boys play in the back yard, and they leave for their appointment.

Shortly after they leave; Liv's parents and grandparents return. Seeing the boys in the backyard; the men go out with them, and help the boys work on some of their baseball techniques, while the ladies hang out in the kitchen.

Liv helps her mother and grandmother put up some groceries. She tells them immediately about Gerry standing, and shows them the video. Both her parents and grandparents smile at her joy. She's being a real mama in this moment; she's proud of her baby, and doesn't care who knows it.

As they finish up putting the food away she says, "I thought you were just going to the church mama." She replies, "Yeah me too; but I forgot a few things for dinner tonight. Your sister wanted stuffed peppers and I didn't have what I needed to make them. Liv loves how her mother always cooks to their preferences.

She says, "Well hopefully she will be here to eat them; she and Drew went to Catalina Island this morning." Evelyn says, "Fancy, he surely loves wowing her huh?" Barbara says, "Yes and there's nothing wrong with it. She'd better enjoy it now though. When the babies come that changes things." Liv says, "We were just saying that; before yawl came in."

Evelyn responds, "It's true; but as you know Livy. Motherhood changes things for the better." Liv grins as she thinks about her little ones; she looks over as the nannies take them back into the nursery for their nap time. She says, "Yeah mama; that's the truth. I am not who I was before I had my babies." Barbara replies, "No woman is; unless she is in denial." Evelyn and Liv both cosign her statement; parenthood truly changes everything forever.

As they chat about the church function coming up for the kid's festival planning; Liv hears the details about the event. She learns that JayVon and Jaymen will both be in the festival for the older kids, and Jaylen will represent the family with the toddler group. She wishes she could be present for the event; but knows she can't. Her mother agrees to record it and send it to her.

As they sit at the table chatting; the ladies see the men outside with the kids. Fitz is having a blast with them and so are Ron and Ray. Liv can't wait to see Fitz and their kids playing outside. She wishes she could hit the fast forward button. However, that would be bitter sweet, because they still have so many wonderful firsts to go through, before they get to that stage, and she doesn't want to miss anything.

Her thoughts are broken by her cell phone buzzing; she pulls it out of her pocket, and sees it's her office. She steps away from the table where her mother and grandmother are sitting and answers. "Hey Harrison; what do you have?" He replies, "Hey Liv. Looks like Millie's loop hole had some help opening. Someone greased the hands of the parole board make this happen sooner rather than later." Liv asks, "Who is it?"

He responds, "I am not sure yet Liv; but whatever the intention behind this is, it's not as simple as we thought initially. There's a hell of allot more to this thing, which means there are more players than we thought too." Liv says, "Could they be this angry at Fitz for the immigration bill passing?" He knew she'd get his point; clearly it lends itself to the feel of a conspiracy.

He says, "It's definitely possible Liv. But I will report back when I have more information. For now we are working all angles, including in house ones." Liv says, "Really?" He replies, "We have to Liv; better safe than sorry. If we don't find anything, all is well."

She nods in agreement. She'll deal with the potential fallout from Cyrus later; if it should come up. She says, "Do what you have to Harrison; but we need answers soon." He replies, "I know Liv; we will come through as always."

His confidence settles her emotions, and reassures her they will figure out the details they need to make a decision. She says, "Okay Harrison, just keep me in the loop." He replies, "I will. Take care." She says, "Good bye," And hangs up still in thought for a moment. Her mind is going through possible culprits, and everything comes back to the RNC in her mind. It in fact it wreaks of them.

She knows there's a call she could make that could answer the questions she has. But it could also set up a fire storm as well that could be avoided. So she decides not to play that card just yet. She knows patience is going to be their best weapon. If she's wrong playing too early could be a disaster of epic proportions.


	532. Chapter 532

She snaps out of her thoughts as she feels a familiar touch, and the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey babe. Are you okay? I've been calling your name." She responds, "Yeah I am okay. Sorry I was in thought about a call I just got." He looks at her with worry in his eyes; she says, "We think it's a conspiracy Fitz. Harrison says moves have been made to get Mellie the hearing. But nothing has been done to solidify her release. So it's like the ball started rolling and then it just stopped."

He responds, "That may explain why there's been no news of it on television huh?" She nods as she says, "Yes, it could. It's almost like someone wants to make us react to something that may not happen anyway. It's a way to figure out whether she or her situation is a trigger for you or not."

He looks at her with some confusion; so she says, "Think about it. You're reaction to her release will show the world where you stand as the leader of the free world. Are you strong and decisive, or are you one to change his mind, simply because the situation involves you."

He asks, "Who's bored enough to do something like this?" When he says it; it's like a lightbulb comes on for him. He says, "The RNC?" Liv looks at him and says, "So far they've got my vote. But I have my team working every angle, and we will find out for sure very soon. I don't want to jump the gun here; it's possible someone else could be responsible. So I don't want you to worry, we've got this."

He responds, "I know you're working on this babe, and that does help me relax somewhat. But I can't help but wonder; when or if it will ever end." She feels is frustration; as she says, "It wasn't easy to get here Fitz. So we can't start expecting it to start to be easy now. You're not the typical Republican, and they can't stand it. But again, we don't know for sure if they are behind this. So let's leave it alone for now, and deal with it once we get back to Washington."

He loves how she always works to calm him and reassure him. He pulls her close, as she stares into his eyes. He sees the pleading in hers for him to let this go for now, and he gives in. He says, "Okay Livy. I will change the channel on this for now. It's annoying to think about anyway." She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you babe. Now let's get back to the family." He grins as they share a kiss, and fall back into vacation mode, with the family.

The day is fun and exciting; with the help of Fitz and the nannies, Liv allows the babies to get into the water for the first time. The look on their faces as they bob up and down in the water is precious. At first Faith isn't happy; but she settles in and begins loving it. They are kicking their feet in the water and splashing with their hands. They aren't quite ready for going underwater; but they clearly take to the idea of the water and the splashing.

As she enjoys the playtime with the babies; it reaffirms her thoughts that the babies are ready to start swimming. She's glad she and Fitz have them set up for swim lessons on this trip. She can't wait to see them in their first swim lesson, as they get more comfortable in the water.

As Liv looks around at her family; she sees her mother taking lots of video of them, and still photos. She loves how her mother's passion for documenting their milestones is as significant as hers. After taking enough video footage to make a small film; Evelyn and Barbara have a seat on the patio with Ron and Ray. They all watch as Jaylen, JayVon, and Jaymen all play in the water too.

Evelyn says, "Watching them all is such a joy." Barbara replies, "Yeah it is; look at Fitz and Liv. They are so in love, and those babies, spitting images of them." Ron says, "I've never seen my little girl this happy." Ray replies, "That's because she's never been this happy son. I told you when I met Edison; he was not the one, and none of the others were either." Ron nods in agreement with his father; he told him when he met Fitz. That he was the one for her, and he was right.

After working up an appetite in the pool; they all get out, shower, dress, and sit down to eat together. The boys are telling everyone about their upcoming game. They all love their excitement. Jayvon asks; "What time are Marcus and mommy coming back?" Liv answers, "I'm not sure; why Vonnie?" He replies, "Because Marcus said we were going to watch the Avengers, Captain America, and Iron Man tonight."

Ray smiles as he says, "I'm sure they will be back in time to watch it son. If not me, and your grandpa will watch it with you boys." Jay says, "Yay that will be fun papaw." They all smile at his reaction as Evelyn says, "You boys like Marcus quite a bit huh?"

Jay says, "Yes mam. He's fun and he likes comic books just like me, papaw, grandpa, and Vonnie." The smallest things wow kids; just spending time with them, and being willing to do the things that make them happy makes a world of difference.

As they finish up their meals; the boys and Jaylen go watch television in the den. As the adults sit down in the living room trying to digest their food; Evelyn says, "It's sweet to see how friendly the boys have become with Marcus."

Ron says, "Yeah it is. But I am sure it's not fun for Jayson to see it." Liv says, "What do you mean daddy?" He replies, "No father wants to hear their kid gush over another man. If they are this open about it with us. You know they are probably just as vocal when they are with him."

They all agree; that is a possibility. Evelyn asks, "You don't think he'd do anything mean to them out of jealousy do you?" Ron says, "No I don't Lynnie. I am just saying; I can see him being annoyed."

Fitz replies, "You make a valid point Ron, it must be especially hard for him. Had he not cheated; perhaps he and Ellie are still married." Barbara says, "I don't know about that Fitz. People's marriages have survived affairs. But when you're done; you're done, and nothing can change your mind once it's made up."

Ray says, "That's the truth; if you want your marriage and you're happy. You can get through anything. But when you're already unhappy or struggling, an affair can be a deal breaker."

Agreeing with them Liv says, "I really do believe love can conquer anything." Evelyn replies, "So do I Peanut; especially when both parties are willing to make it work. That's the key. All parties must be willing to put in the work." Nodding in agreement; they all cosign her statement.


	533. Chapter 533

In the moment; Liv's thoughts go to Ellie. She wonders how her house hunting is going. As they pull up to the fourth house on their list; Ellie and Marcus smile the brightest. It's in the same development as Zoe's and its two streets over.

When they go inside; Ellie tries to contain her excitement. However, she can't help herself. The kitchen is remarkable, and the master bedroom is fit for a king and queen. It's the largest house they've been shown, and it's pricier than what Marcus was looking to pay. But the seller is willing to bargain, and the agent says, he's getting desperate.

After looking over the grounds and the house overall; the realtor asks, "What do you think Mr. Dalton?" Marcus recalls the giddiness in Ellie's eyes, when she looked at the master bedroom. She's already placing furniture, and assigning bedrooms.

He recalls her taking pictures of the rooms, and sending them to the kids. Feeling that this is the one they really want; while he's still hearing oohs coming from the kitchen where she is, as they stand in the living room. He laughs and says, "I think we need to discuss making an offer.

The realtor, Mary, smiles as she says, "I agree; I think your girlfriend has made up her mind." He grins in return as he says, "Yeah, she definitely has." With the asking price dropping recently to 3 million. Marcus decides to take a chance, and be aggressive with his offer.

He says, "I'll offer 2 million cash, with bargaining to 2.5 if the staff stays." She responds, "Are you sure?" He says, "Yes, I am. If they want to sell it. They will go for it. If not he needs to come back with a solid counter offer."

Mary feels his bid is aggressively low; but has to admit the cash attachment does make it more appealing. So she agrees to take it back to the seller. As she texts the information to the seller's agent.

Marcus walks into the kitchen; he sees Ellie looking through the French doors leading out onto the patio. He walks up behind her; he slides his arms around her waist, bringing her close. As he takes in her scent; she leans into him. She smiles as she says, "Baby this is so beautiful."

He responds, "Yes, it is. Do you want it?" She pauses because she knows it's extravagant. It's the biggest house she's ever been in. But she can't lie; she loves it. She turns to him and says, "I don't know babe. It seems like it would be too much." He smiles at her as he says, "It's not too much El, not if you want it." She smiles at him as she says, "Marcus, you have to want it too. I want you to be happy with it. Not just me."

He replies, "El, I want what you want, and hopefully it's this house because I just made an offer on it." Her excitement shows through her smile as she says, "Really babe?" He responds, "Yes, because I know you want it, and so do I."

She grins as he holds her tight. She melts into him. She's exceedingly happy in this moment, as he kisses on her neck, and she giggles. He says to her; we are going to have a blast christening that pool and Jacuzzi." She smiles in return; she was thinking the same thing. as she looked out over their back yard. The privacy wall makes it an ideal place to procreate if they should want to.

They cuddle and laugh for a moment; their instance of enjoyment gets greater, when the realtor advises, the sellers accepted the offer. Ellie looks at Marcus and hugs him tight; they share a kiss filled with joy and passion, and ends with them smiling at each other.

Suddenly remembering they are not alone; they turn to Mary. Ellie says, "I'm sorry Mary; that was rude of us." She replies, "No, you weren't rude. You're excited. It's a great house, and you got it for a song. So I understand." Marcus says, "You're too kind. Thank you." She responds, "You're welcome. I will be in touch with the paper work and the money transfer."

He responds, "Great; I will be leaving for New York tomorrow. But I can come back for the closing." She replies, "That's fine; we can do the transfers electronically anyway." He nods in agreement. They shake her hand as she congratulates them on their new home. As they leave she says, "I can't believe they accepted your initial offer, and agreed to the staff staying." He replies, "So they let it go for 2 with the staff?" Mary answers, "Yes they did." He smiles as he says, "Well thank you Mary, you saved me money. I like you."

She laughs as she says, "Thank you Mr. Dalton." Ellie says, "I wonder why they let it go for 2 million." He responds, "They were desperate to get rid of it; It's been on the market for over 2 years." She understands now they were tired of holding it. But their loss is her and Marcus' gain.

As they drive back to her mother's house Ellie is beaming; she's holding hands with Marcus as he drives. "I am so excited Marc." He replies, "Me too baby. I can't wait until you move in." She replies, "Me either babe." She sits with the joy of the moment, and then suddenly Jayson pops into her head.

The thought of having to deal with him going forward, knowing he's going to be difficult just because is enough to slightly temper her joy. As she falls into thought for a moment; Marcus sees she's thinking. He asks, "Hey babe are you okay?"

She breaks from her thought as she says, "Yeah, I am okay. Just in thought of how to contain my excitement that's all." He hears her; but wonders if that's all it is. He doesn't want to push it; so he agrees to drop it for now, and revisit the situation later.

She feels bad for not being honest with him; but she has to get her mind right before they talk. She doesn't want him to think she's crazy. She's glad they are heading to her mother's. She needs to talk to her sisters.

They ride in silence for a short time; as they drive to the house. Marcus breaks the silence by asking, "Did the girls pick their rooms?" Ellie says, "Yeah Mi Mi was ecstatic about her choices, and Marce thought the master was hers." Marcus laughs as he says, "Wait until the boys respond. I am sure Malcom is going to want the Mother in law suite."

Ellie replies, "You're right. If I were a teenager I would want it too; it's like an apartment. It has its own parking and entrance." He responds, "Right; it's cool. But he's not living in it. That will be for my parents when they visit. Otherwise, it can stay empty for now."


	534. Chapter 534

She agrees with his decision. Noticing the time; she says, "Wow the day has really flown by. It's almost 5:30." He replies, "Yeah, but at least we got something accomplished. Now that we have a house. I can work on getting all the utilities set up, and line up the movers." She knows the frustrations of moving too well.

She says, "It's allot to do for the new house. If you need any help babe; I can help you." He smiles as he says, "Thanks baby; I'd appreciate that." She replies, "You're welcome. It's no big deal; I know you have allot on your plate." He smiles as he says, "You're the best El." She smiles at him as he holds her hand.

As they drive he thinks about his old house and says, "I am just glad the old house is settled. Having the garage sale helped to clear out allot of stuff, and giving the house to Bianca is another plus, so I don't have to worry about selling it." She smiles at him as she says, "By the way; again you're amazing for doing that for your cousin."

He smiles as he says, "Thanks El; it's the least I could do. Bianca and Shawn have been great helping me after the divorce. With Shawn getting injured at work, and her being pregnant again with their third child. They are in need of a break; I am just glad I am in a position to help them out."

She responds, "You are a blessing to them for sure. Who inherits a 6 bedroom house with no mortgage?" He replies, "Someone who is deserving does babe, and there's no doubt she's deserving." She agrees, Bianca is definitely deserving of the blessing, and the fact that her man is making it happen, makes her love him even more.

As they continue their drive; he asks, "Can you do me a favor and check to see what time Avengers comes on tonight?" She Googles it and tells him; "it starts at 7:00pm." She then remembers his promise to her boys. He says, "Good we've got time. Do you mind if we watch the movies at your parent's house?"

She smiles as she says, "No, I don't mind honey. Thank you for being so sweet to Jay and Vonnie." He replies, "You're welcome." They share a kiss that makes them both smile. He then remembers something that's been on his mind. So he says, "You know, I've been meaning to ask you a question." She responds, "Okay, what's the question?" He asks, "Did you name Von after me?"

Oddly enough she never thought the question would be posed; despite it being rather obvious. She is lucky that Jayson doesn't know where their son's middle name comes from. She looks at Marcus, and comes clean; she says, "Yes, I did. I told you I loved your middle name. Does it bother you that I used it?" He replies, "No, it doesn't bother me; I did something similar when I named Marcella."

She thinks for a moment, and has an epiphany. They talked about combining their names when they had kids. She looks at him as she says, "You named Marcella after us." He nods as he says, "Yeah, I did. It just came to me after I visited my parents. We were moving some stuff around the attic; I saw an old notebook with our names on it, and it came to me."

The shared coincidence bonds them, and they share a smile. They never forgot about each other, despite them being apart for so long. They always felt a connection that was unexplainable. She asks, "Does Lauren know how you came up with the name?" He replies, "No, she doesn't. No one does. What about your family? Do they know?" She replies, "Liv knows, but nobody else."

He responds, "Then maybe we should keep it that way babe. It's sure to evoke some type of drama." She nods in agreement as she says, "I agree; we will let sleeping dogs lie." He kisses her hand as they exit the freeway, and his phone rings. He sees it's his house phone number; so he hits answer on the steering wheel.

As they turn into the neighborhood; Marcus is on the phone with both of his boys. Malcom had to call when Mi Mi showed him the pictures of the house. He called with such enthusiasm. Just as Marcus predicted, Malcom is asking for the mother in law suite, and initially he is upset he can't have it. But the reality settles in that his father isn't budging on the decision. So he lets it go. MJ is happy about the new house too; but says he doesn't care where they put him, since he'll be on campus anyway.

Listening to him deal with his boys; Ellie admires their interaction. He's firm but fair, and the boys know where the line is with him, they also clearly have great respect for him too. Additionally, she likes that he treats them like young men, and not boys or babies. It's something she finds admirable too. This reinforces her belief that he is the one for her, and he will be a great influence on her boys.

As he ends the call with the boys; they both say good-bye to her, and she says good-bye to them too. When he hangs up the phone; they are pulling up to her parent's house. She's smiling at him as they step out the car. He looks at her as they walk up the drive way. He asks, "What's up with the grin El?" She replies, "I am just in awe of how great you are with your boys, and it makes sense as to why you are so good with mine, and I appreciate you."

He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you baby; I love my boys, and I am falling for yours too, along with little mama. So talking with them, and being with them is easy. Plus you're kids have great parents in you and Jayson, so it's not hard to love them. They are great kids."

His words wrap her like a warm blanket on a cold night. She leans in to kiss him just inside the garage; the kiss is sensual, and sexy. When it breaks she says, "How long are we staying again?" He responds, "Just till after Iron Man, and then we can go." She responds, "MMMM it feels like Iron Man is already hear," He replies, "With you around; he always is." They share a grin, and another kiss before heading inside before they get into trouble in the garage.

When they enter the house its party central; Drew, Fitz, Ron and Ray are arguing about Pete Rose being banned from baseball. Liv and Zoe, are cooking dinner, and Barbara and Evelyn are shopping online. The kids are in the back yard playing on the new jungle gym Evelyn had delivered today. One of the nannies is nice enough to watch them; making sure they don't hurt themselves, while the babies are in the play pen playing and laughing.

They all receive Ellie and Marcus with happy hellos, and cheer them when Marcus tells them they found a house, and made an offer. Zoe is grinning from ear to ear, because she knows the house they bought. The moment is full of laughter and happiness, as they join the family and spend the evening talking and congregating, until after dinner, when Avengers starts.


	535. Chapter 535

Marcus pops popcorn with the boys and Jaylen, while the other gentlemen gather the beverages in preparation for the movie. The ladies leave the kitchen to them, and head outside to the patio. Liv watches as Ellie looks through the door, watching Marcus with the kids. They are so happy with him, and he's genuinely happy with them too.

Liv calls out to Ellie as she says, "Sissy come over here and join us; we are going to play gin rummy." As she watches them leave the kitchen; heading into the den. Marcus looks up at her and smiles; he mouths I love you, and she returns the response with a smile. She finally tares herself away from the door, and joins the ladies at the table.

"Good of you to join us princess." Her mother says with a smile, and Ellie smiles back. Barbara says, "Leave her alone; she was checking out her boo with her babies." They all smile in agreement with her statement. Liv says, "So I guess your day was pretty fulfilling huh Ellie?" She responds, "Yeah it was. We had fun, and we found our dream house."

Evelyn says, "Yes from the pictures you showed us; it really is a dream house. That house is huge baby girl." Ellie replies, "Yeah it is; but we need the space, and we got a great deal on it. So it makes sense."

Zoe responds, "You're going to have a blast decorating that house sissy; I loved decorating ours." Liv replies, "Yes the decorating will be fun, and the fact that you will have staff to take care of everything is going to be a real change for you. Trust me, I still do a double take sometimes when I come home from work, and my bed is made, my bathroom is clean, and my laundry is done, but yet I haven't done any of it."

Zoe says, "Oh God I am so glad you said that sissy; the first time Mariam did my laundry. I was a little freaked out because the idea of another person handling my unmentionables was odd to me. But after a while; I got used to it, and now I love it."

Evelyn agrees as she says, "I must admit house staff rule. I enjoy the conveniences when we come to both of your houses." But it can be a struggle." Barbara says, "Lord yes; Ray must have lost about 6 cups of juice at your house Zoe. He kept putting them down and walking away, and the house staff would come along and throw them out. He kept thinking he was going crazy."

They all laugh recalling the night; Liv says, "Awe, he was so upset Nana. But it was hilarious." Ellie replies, "But he was so happy when he realized the house staff was throwing away the cups." Barbara responds, "Yes girls; it was a relief for us all when he made that discovery." The recollection of the night makes them all chuckle.

Ellie joins in on the laughter too; but in the moment. She also realizes; this is a completely different life than what she's used to. She's never had house staff before; this will surely be an adjustment. Plus she needs to talk about her thoughts from earlier. Liv sees her in a thinking trance; she says, "Hey sissy, it's a different life. But it's also a good one. Don't worry." Ellie smiles and takes comfort in her sister's words. But there's more she wants to say.

She's trying to hold it in until her mother and grandmother disappear; but with them looking very comfortable. She sees it's unlikely they are going anywhere. As she is about to spill the beans her mother says, "Princess, why do you look like you're upset?" She replies, "I'm not upset mama; I am just a bit conflicted and a little overwhelmed." Barbara says, "Well allot is happening at once honey; but what has you conflicted?"

She takes a breath as she says, "I'm worried about how things are going to go with Jayson. I don't want him to do anything to ruin me and Marcus' relationship." They all understand her concern; it's going to be a challenge at times dealing with the exes. But if handled properly it's nothing they can't get through.

Evelyn says, "Sweetie I think we all understand your fears; but honestly, I feel you're selling yourself short here." She asks, "What do you mean mama?" Evelyn replies, "When your marriage ended; who decided it was over?" She responds, "I did mama; you know that." She nods as she says, "Yes I do, and you've proved my point. Only the people in the relationship can truly determine the longevity of it. Not outside sources. So why would you allow Jayson to have a say so in your happiness with Marcus?"

Her comment makes sense to Ellie; she's seeing her mother's point. But asks, "So what do I do about his ridiculousness? Like today when he dropped the kids off. He normally comes in with the kids to talk about the next exchange. But because Marcus was there; he just dropped off the kids and left."

As they listen to her account of his behavioral responses; Barbara says, "Princess the bottom line is he's jealous and angry right now, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's really not your concern. If he wants to act like a child; leave him alone. Eventually he will grow up; in the meantime invest your time in living your life." Ellie sighs as she says, "I hear you Nana; but is it too much to ask that we have peace in the valley, and nobody rocks the boat?"

They all smile at her and laugh a bit as Liv says, "Girl please, you know that's not realistic. The proverbial boat is always subject to be rocked. That's just life. But the real question is are you ready when it starts? I believe, it's those challenges that you face that make your relationship stronger; having survived the high sea storms, and disasters of life, makes your union battle tested."

They all cosign as Zoe says, "Amen to that sissy; I can testify to that for sure. Before my attack; Drew had already told me he loved me. But after the attack, and the wave of anger and frustration subsided, and he was still there. I knew he loved me; because he showed me by still holding my hand. After all that we have endured; we are still standing, and stronger than ever." They smile at Zoe as she speaks to her story of trial and triumph.

Evelyn replies, "Tell her baby; you can't have a testimony, without a test." All of the ladies nod in agreement as Ellie says, "So you're all saying that I need to do me and let Jayson do him." Liv replies, "In a nutshell, yes sissy. You worrying about what he's about to do, or what he's doing to sabotage you and Marcus, is a complete waste of time. Like Nana said; spend that time preparing your vessel to hit the water, so you're ready for battle when it strikes." Ellie says, "I like that; it makes sense. I knew things would be complicated. I guess I just hoped we would've made more progress by now. Especially since I don't give him any drama with Rachel."


	536. Chapter 536

Barbara says, "Girl that's because you don't care, and you've moved on." Ellie replies, "That's true Nana, and blatantly obvious. I think what bothers me most here; is that I don't think Jayson wants me. I just think he doesn't want me with Marcus. He knows that he and I couldn't be together again after he cheated. But seeing me with Marcus and everything going well, is pissing him off."

Evelyn replies, "Yes it is Princess; so let him be pissed off. When kids have tantrums; you leave them alone. Eventually, they will calm down, and stop clowning." Zoe replies, "Mama always says, the best response in dealing with a fool is silence."

They all laugh as her mother says, "Yes I do baby girl." They all take comfort in the laugh, and Ellie takes comfort in the conversation. She feels much better now, and knows that her next step is to talk to Marcus about her concerns later. Having unloaded this off of her mind; she feels better, and according to her family she looks better. Barbara sees her smile and says, "It's good to see you smiling completely Princess."

She replies, "Thanks Nana. Thanks to all of you. I really appreciate you." They all say "You're welcome" in unison; as Evelyn says, "Don't ever let him, or anyone else steal your joy Princess. It's not worth it." She nods as she says, "Yes mama. I agree." They all share smiles and begin to focus on the next topic of discussion, when Zoe removes her ring to put on some lotion.

Liv looks at Zoe and comments on her tan; she smiles as she says, "Yeah it was a beautiful sunny day on Catalina Island." Ellie replies, "I'll bet; do you have any tan lines?" Zoe laughs giving it away; then she tells them about their boat ride on a gorgeous yacht. That's where she got the sun tan; she laid out on the upper deck of the boat, where she and Drew laid together naked. Evelyn says, "You were naked on the deck Zoe?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes mama, but it was an upper deck; so nobody could see us. Trust me I wouldn't have done it if that were the case." Barbara replies, "Sweet Pea that sounds very romantic and sexy." Zoe replies, "Yes Nana it was very sexy; can we leave it there please?"

Evelyn and Barbara both laugh at the uncomfortable looks on the faces of the girls. Clearly they now realize they aren't alone, and the thought of spilling their sexual escapades in front of their mother and grandmother mortifies them.

After getting a laugh at their expense; Barbara says, "We can leave it there Sweet Pea. Come on Lynnie. We have to go finish putting together the programs for the Children's Festival. Pastor Greg wants to see a copy tomorrow."

Evelyn says, "Okay, we will leave you girls to your sex talk. Since you don't think us old folks know anything." Ellie says, "Mama, Nana; it's nothing personal." Liv and Zoe cosign as Barbara says, "Girls it's fine we get it. I wouldn't want to chat with my mother or grandmother about this either. But its fun messing with you three about it." They smile at her as they say, "Thank you Nana and Mama for understanding." They both smile back at them as they say; "you're welcome girls. Have a good talk."

As they watch them walk into the house, and close the door, they say "We will." As soon as they are sure they can't be heard. Ellie asks, "So how is sex on a boat?" Zoe grins as she says, "Girl it's very good, and I highly recommend it!" They all giggle as both Ellie and Liv make mental notes to add that experience to their to do list.

As they laugh and catch up they enjoy the moment; being sisters who are best friends, but live apart from one another, makes it that much more fun when they are all able to be together. Liv says, "I really miss you ladies." Ellie says, "Awe sissy, we miss you too." Zoe says, "I know you can't come out here very much Livy; but maybe we could come see you more." Liv says, "Really?"

They both smile as they say, "Really?" Ellie replies, "I would be so down for that. Just let me know when." Liv beams with joy of her sisters coming to see her; she realizes that her father and grandfather haven't been there yet either. So she makes a mental note to put together a trip for the family to visit. She smiles as she says, "I can't wait to have you all there; it will be so much fun." Ellie and Zoe agree; it will definitely be a fun time.

The time flies as their gabfest continues. Not realizing how late it is; their conversation is broken by Marcus, Drew, and Fitz coming out onto the deck. Fitz says, "There you ladies are. Hiding outside." Marcus asks, "Have you moved since we got here?" Ellie replies, "No probably not." They all laugh as Drew asks, "Uhoh, is this a traditional Pope session?" Liv says, "Is that your way of asking which one of you did something wrong?"

Drew responds, "In a way yes." They all smile as Ellie says, "Nobody is in trouble; we are just relaxing. Are the movies over already?" Fitz says, "Yeah, and they were good. I think Avengers 1 and Iron Man 1 are the best comic book movies I've seen since the first Batman."

Marcus is impressed with his knowledge of comic book films; "Fitz I didn't know you liked comics." He responds, "Yeah they are cool. I like the movies better than reading the books." Drew interjects, "We are casual comic book fans; we aren't warriors like you Marcus and the rest of the Pope men in the house." They all laugh at his comment.

As the laughter dies down; they chat for a while. With the air getting colder; but them all still having a desire to be outside together, Marcus and Drew build a fire in the fire pit, and after a few minutes, the whole family is outside, except for the kids. As everyone gathers around the fire; Ellie, Liv, and Zoe are cuddling with their beaus on blankets. While the other Pope couples are sitting in their chairs. The conversation is lively; Marcus tells the story of how he discovered Ellie was a twin.

It appears that at one point; he thought she was crazy, because one day she'd be talking to him, and the next, she'd act like she didn't know who he was. It wasn't until he saw them together one day; that he figured it out. They all laughed at the story; Liv and Ellie chime in to add their two cents; but they all agree. That was the last school year they dressed alike. It was too confusing for people to tell them apart.


	537. Chapter 537

Ron asks Fitz, "Hey have you thought about how you're going to tell your girls apart Fitz?" He replies, "I am hoping they aren't identical Ron; otherwise we are going to need baby tattoos." Liv hits him playfully as everyone laughs, as she says, "You're not tattooing my babies!"

He hugs her laughing, as he kisses her lips sweetly, and she kisses him in return. The night is filled with laughter and great fun late into the night. Realizing that tomorrow Liv and Fitz will be leaving them; everyone feels the night ending is bitter sweet. However, they know they have to go. Liv hugs and kisses her sisters as they both leave with their loves. After her sisters leave; everyone decides to head to bed.

After showering, to mask their insatiable antics. They do their baby time check before bed. Kissing the babies goodnight is a habit Liv cannot break. Afterwards, they climb into bed; feeling refreshed and happier than ever. She lies in her man's arms as she says, "Today was absolutely amazing babe."

He replies, "Yes baby it was. I agree. I have had more fun on this vacation; then we've ever had with the family." She smiles as she says, "I agree baby; my family is a riot, and yours is not far behind." They talk about their time apart today, and the conversations they had.

He's thoroughly impressed with Marcus. He tells her that Marcus sensed something wasn't right with Ellie and he encouraged him to talk to Ellie about it. She loves he gives such good advice, and she's sure Marcus will take him up on it.

After sharing more conversation about their day, and reconnecting before bed; they settle in each other's arms. She loves these moments the most; just them two together, and nothing or no one else. As he holds her in his arms; she feels his hand slide down her body, and rests on her butt.

She smiles as she looks up at him; he smiles back as he says, "What's wrong?" She replies, "Nothing is wrong; but you going from stroking my arm to grabbing my ass only means one thing." He grins as he says, "You know me too well." She slides atop him as he settles beneath her. They kiss as she says, "The shower wasn't enough huh?"

He replies, "No, I never get enough of you Livy." His incessant need to feel her, kiss her, and love her fuels her, and turns her on. As she grinds on him; they fall into a realm of deep passionate, love making that carries them into the morning with ease.

After showering; Ellie tucks the boys in after lying Jaylen down. She's already out like a light. As she tucks the boys in Vonnie asks, "Mommy is Marcus staying the night again?" She replies, "Yes baby; he is. You said this morning you two were okay if he stayed over sometimes right?" Jay looks at Vonnie and they both look at her as Jay says, "Yeah because we are the young men of the house."

Ellie laughs at her sons', cuteness, and she doesn't know how she's going to handle the new moniker Marcus so proudly gave them. But it's clear; they are enjoying the term. Vonnie asks, "Is he moving in with us mommy?" She replies, "No baby he isn't." Jay smiles with excitement as he asks, "Are we moving with him to his new house?"

Ellie is surprised they are so knowledgeable about what's going on. She asks, "How do you know about his new house?" Vonnie says, "We heard them talking about it at grandmas." Ellie replies, "Okay, well no we are not moving in with Marcus, That house is for him and his kids for now." Jay asks, "But why not mommy? You said this morning you love each other." Ellie never expected to be grilled about her relationship by her 7 and a half year old sons.

But she feels like she's on the hot seat with Bryant and Greg Gumble. She replies, "Look boys, just because you love someone; it doesn't mean you have to live with that person all the time. You two love daddy; but you don't live with him all the time right?"

They both nod as they say, "Yes." She's glad that example works for them. She then notices they look a little sad. She asks, "Are you sad because we're not moving in with Marcus boys?" They both nod as they say "Yes." She feels bad that they are sad. But they are kids and don't understand the complexities of the situation. Nonetheless, she doesn't want them to go to bed sad. So she asks, "Tell me why you boys like Marcus so much?"

They perk up and say, "Because he's fun, and he's cool. He has comic books, and lots of cars." She laughs at their cuteness and says, "Good, I am glad you like him, because he likes you too, and one day we will talk about all of us living together. But that's not happening yet okay?" They both say, "Okay," She smiles at them as she says, "Now give me a hug, say your prayers, and get some sleep. Marcus is making waffles in the morning."

Jay says, "Yay can we help?" She replies, "Yes you can help. Now lights out." They reply, "Okay, tell Marcus goodnight too mommy." She replies, "Okay babies, I will; love you both." They reply, "Love you too." After they say their prayers; they settle into their beds, and Ellie blows kisses at them, and closes the door slowly, with a smile.

As she walks to her bedroom; she's beaming. She revels in how much her boys like Marcus, and how badly they want to live with him. As she enters the bedroom. He's settling into bed; the television is on, and he's under the covers shirtless.

His chocolate skin against the stark white sheets make her smile. He looks over at her as he says, "I thought you got lost." She smiles as she comes out of her stare, and says, "No I was being grilled by the boys'." He sits up as he asks, "Really, Why?"

As she tells him about their conversation; she prepares for bed. When she finishes talking, she's walking toward the bed, and he's staring at her like he's famished and she's his meal. As she gets in bed; she asks, "Did you hear a word I said?"

He responds, "Huh?" She giggles at his stammer. He says, "I Kind of heard you; but I may have missed some parts. Thinking about what I want to do to you." She smiles as she says, "You are such a freak." He replies, "Yes, but I am your freak baby." She turns out the light, as he turns off the television, and she slides into his arms, as they kiss sweetly.

When the kiss breaks he surprises her by starting to talk. He says, "It's cool that the boys want to live with me. I'd love to live with then too, hint hint." She laughs as she says, "That was subtle." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Hey you can't blame me for trying El. But it's good to know I have the boys on my side." She looks at him as she says, "So you really don't think it would be an issue for us to live together before we are married?"


	538. Chapter 538

He replies, "I think it will be hard Ellie; but I don't think it will be impossible. We have good kids, and they are all children of divorce; they are just different in ages. So I honestly think it will make them closer." She hears him; but she has her reservations about it. She feels strongly about certain things being in order before they marry, and move in together.

She looks into his eyes as she says, "Baby I understand your point, and it makes sense to a degree. But I need more time to think about this; we still need to see how the kids get a long first. That's always been our plan." He replies, "I agree, and it should still be our plan El. I am not saying you need to move in with us right now. I am just saying that maybe after we get engaged you all can move in. How is that for a compromise?"

She replies with a smile as she says, "That sounds great and doable." He responds, "Good, thanks for the compromise; so, you want to go look at rings tomorrow?" The look on her face is priceless, and he breaks into laughter. She realizes he was joking and finally laughs too; but not before hitting him first.

He grabs her arms and kisses her; their kiss causes her to stop hitting him, and when it breaks he says, "I love you El." She replies, "I love you too Marc," They share a smile as he says, "I told you before; I am not rushing you. When you're ready tell me, and I will be there waiting with ring in hand." She replies, "Thank you for being so sweet and understanding about this Marcus. I really appreciate it." He replies, "You're welcome babe."

The moment is calm, and sweet. But he remembers he wanted to talk to her about her shift in thinking earlier. He looks at her and says, "Hey, earlier I sensed that something was up with you. But I didn't want to push because we were heading to your parent's house. However, I want to talk about it before I leave." She takes a breath; she knew this was coming.

She doesn't try to deny it she just spits it out. She tells him what was on her mind. He listens intently and when she's done; he says, "Baby, there's nothing Jayson can do to get between us. I refuse to let him or anyone else do that, and I'd like it if you made the same commitment. Because of our situation, we will have allot of haters coming our way, and we have to get our game faces ready." His words settle with her, and she agrees with him; there's no room for doubt if they are going to be successful.

As she looks at him she fills with emotion as she says, "I'm sorry I allowed Jayson to rent space in my head. It was silly of me, and going forward I want you to know it won't happen again. I won't allow anyone else to void my happy thoughts about us."

As she finishes her words; her words touch him, as tears escape from her eyes. He likes her response; she's buying in more, day by day, and he's excited about the progress.

He smiles at her as he says, "Awe babe; don't cry." She responds, "I can't help it Marc. I feel like for the first time my life is making sense, and I know it's because of you and because of us. It's been so good between us; drama free and peaceful. I want to keep it that way."

He wipes her tears from her cheek as he says, "El, I want you to trust in me, and us babe, because together we've got this, and we've got each other. Everyday won't be fun. With our situation, I know we will have trials. But if I am going to go through anything; I want it to be with you. Because you are the love of my life El, and if it all leads me back to you; it's worth it."

She's overcome with emotion as tears stream down her face; as she sobs, he holds her and comforts her. After her waterworks end. He again cleans her face, this time with kisses and tissues, which makes her smile. He says, "I can still make you cry huh?

She nods in agreement; no man has ever been able to pull her strings like him. He always says the sweetest things to her; turning her into mush in seconds.

He knows her that well, and feeling grateful, she says, "Thank you baby, thank you for saying that to me. I feel the same way. I wouldn't be willing to do any of this right now if it wasn't with you." They share a kiss that leads them both down the path of sexy time.

As the kiss breaks she says, "MMMM I see Iron Man has shown up right on time." He smiles as he says, "You're his only motivator baby." She grins as she says, "I'd better be." He cups his hands around her face as he says, "You are babe. I promise." Something about the way he speaks these words settles her, and makes her feel at peace.

She's never doubted him before; he's never given her a reason to. But with her coming out of a relationship that ended after infidelity; she wasn't sure she'd be so willing to be so trusting again. Yet here she is, and has no regrets. She trusts him implicitly, and their night of love continues through the night.

As they settle into the sheets post love making; Drew and Zoe kiss and cuddle, as they talk about their day with the family. They catch up on everything, and then some. She tells him about her plans for his family to visit this weekend.

He loves watching her talk about his family. She's more excited than he is; it's like the puzzle of life is coming together for them. After discussing the family plans and some wedding plan ideas; they both find themselves yawning.

He kisses her sweetly as he says, "We'd better get some sleep. We have day five of vacation ahead." She smiles as she says, "OOOH another surprise!" He smiles at her as he says, "Yes, and as always. I think you're going to enjoy it." She replies, "I am willing to bet you're right." Before they fall off to sleep she kisses him deeply and sensually. He responds, "MMM what's that for babe?"

She replies, "Because you love me so much, and I can't thank you enough." She sees how her words affect him; his eyes go from passion filled to being filled with love and adoration for her. She touches his face as she says, "I love you Drew." He replies, "I love you too Zoe." The kiss they share lead them into another round of love making, before they fall off to sleep.

When morning arrives; Liv and Fitz are up early. After their morning love work out, followed by their jog this morning, they are now about to have family time with the babies. As they walk into the bedroom; Fitz walks over to Gerry, who's always the first awake. Fitz looks down at his son as he wipes his eyes sleepily, and Liv comes in right behind him.


	539. Chapter 539

Once he clears the sleep from his eyes; Gerry looks up at his father, and is met with a grin. Fitz smiles down at his son, and as Liv walks up next to him; Gerry reaches out for Fitz. As Fitz reaches for him they both hear "dada," Liv's hands cover her mouth to muffle her scream of joy as well as to display her shock. Fitz grins in disbelief, and as Liv looks at her husband, he has tears in his eyes.

The moment touches both of them; she hugs him as she says, 'Awe baby. Don't cry." He smiles as he says, "Man I didn't see that coming." Gerry looks at his father through the bars of the crib as he says, "Dada" again. After sharing an embrace and kiss with Liv; Fitz picks up his son and hugs him tight. Sweetly Gerry hugs him back, as he says "dada" again, and Liv cries tears of joy too.

With the commotion of their joy; the girls pop up in their cribs looking around, and smiling. Liv picks up Faith and kisses her. "Are you going to talk today like your brother?" Faith just giggles and smiles. Liv says, "Looks like you're too cute to talk huh Fay?" She says, as she kisses on her baby girl and greets Felicia as well with a good morning kiss.

As Fitz holds Gerry and they bond for a bit; he also says to both girls. "Can you girls say dada?" But no dice. Liv says, "Well in baseball 1 out of 3 isn't bad." He smiles at her as he nods and says, "True." Fitz gives her a sweet kiss as he holds their boy.

The moment their lips touch; Gerry grunts. When the kiss ends both Liv and Fitz laugh as Fitz says, "Really Gerr? I thought we talked about this." However, his son's face indicates his position hasn't changed. Liv says, "Looks like he's standing his ground." Fitz replies, "It surely appears that way. But I love him anyway." He smiles at his son and he smiles back at him.

Still high off of their son's achievement; they decide to take family time out into the living room. The nannies bring out their carriers, and Liv and Fitz plan to sit in the living room playing with their kids. Their fun time is interrupted as her parents and grandparents come in. "Good morning Grant family" says, her grandfather. They all look up as they reply, "Good morning." Liv says, "Papaw Gerry is talking!"

They all walk into the living room with excitement; as Fitz picks him up once more, and his boy delivers, as he says, "Dada." Everyone is taken by the sweetness of the moment. They congratulate them on the milestone, and Liv jumps to record him saying it. She suddenly decides to make a video diary, to go along with a written one to catalog their milestones.

Upon recording him say it a few times; she scribbles some notes, as she looks up and sees her mother now holding Gerry. Fitz looks on with pride, along with her father and grandfather.

Meanwhile her grandmother appears to be counselling Faith and Felicia. Liv hears her say, "Are you girls really going to let your brother beat you?" Liv laughs as she hears her grandmother's attempt to motivate her daughters to talk, merely because their brother is already speaking.

Liv walks over to the crib and says, "Nana, I don't know if they are ready for your motivational speaking." She smiles as she says, "Well nothing beats a failure; but a try my dear." Liv grins at her grandmother, and she smiles back as she says, "This is what life is all about Peanut. It's all about family and growth. Don't ever forget that baby girl."

Liv replies, "I agree Nana, it's what I hold dearest to my heart. Fitz has changed my focus; from the moment we fell in love. I look at him and all I see is love and family, and more babies." Barbara says, "Are you hinting at something my dear?"

Liv catches her question, and says, "No Nana, not right now. Maybe in another 6 months to a year though. I want the trips to be walking and talking well, before we have any more babies." Barbara says, "That's a good plan. You and Fitz are great parents Livy, and an even better couple." Liv says, "Thanks Nana. That means allot coming from you. You and Papaw have been so happy for so long."

She smiles as she says, "Yeah, we have. 70 years of marriage my sweet, and he still makes my heart pitter pat." Liv finds the love between her Papaw and her Nana adorable, and she prays that she and Fitz have the same feelings after 70 years of blissful marriage.

As they sit down to breakfast, after playing with the little ones for a bit. The family talks about the visit Liv and Fitz have had, and they all agree. It's been the best time. Liv and Fitz both enjoy their last day with her family; she and Papaw even sneak in two games of chess. It's a day of love and family; that they all cherish. After packing up; they say their goodbyes and Liv and Fitz head for the airport, as they fly back to Santa Barbara to relax.

As they prepare for take-off; Liv sends a text to her sisters to say good-bye once more. They both respond and she smiles at their responses. She misses them already and she hasn't left yet. But if there ever was a trade-off for not seeing her family; her life would be it. She settles into her loves arms, as they relax on the plane. Again them agreeing no work; they are still on vacation.

It's late morning, and Marcus, Ellie, and the kids are still in their pajamas. After responding to Liv; she checks back into their family time. Since breakfast; they have been chatting about comic books, and movies all morning, and Ellie, is so in love with this moment. She watches as Jaylen sits in Marcus' lap as he, and the boys chat about the different powers of X-men characters.

The joy in their faces is unreal; despite the call they got from their father pausing their morning fun; they appear to be very happy in this moment. She doesn't know if he has radar or what; but he can always find a way to bring clouds when there's sunshine.

She's sure she'll hear from his complaints later, because he wanted to come get the kids, but they said they'd rather stay home with her and Marcus. But she's not thinking about that right now. Right now it's about this moment, and it's absolutely precious. It's probably the most joyful she's seen them in a long time.


	540. Chapter 540

She gets the urge to take their photo; she looks at it after snapping it and just as she sees in person. They look like a family in the photo. She feels now that Jayson bringing the kids home early, was a blessing, a much needed act, that has helped her see what's right in front of her. This is her life and should be her life, and nobody is taking it from her.

After gawking at them with pride; she decides to join the fun. She sits next to Marcus, as Jay tells him about his favorite character Wolverine. They share a smile at each other as he puts his arm around her, and both she and Jaylen snuggle up to him as they talk with the boys. She's loving their morning, and never wants it to end.

As Zoe flops down on the blanket; she is completely spent. They've been at the beach since 8 am and have enjoyed surfing the waves, jet skiing, and parasailing. Only to cap off the morning joys of hot spontaneous sex in their cabana. As she catches her breath; Drew pulls her into his arms and kisses on her. She giggles, loving how he treats her. He loves her deeper than she could ever imagine.

She turns on her back as he lies beside her, peering down into her eyes. He strokes her face as he says, "I love you so much that it doesn't seem real sometimes." She responds, "Awe baby; me too. I don't know what I did to get you. But I know that I am never letting you go, now that I have you."

He replies, "Good, because I'm never leaving you, and I'd hate to be labeled a stalker." They laugh together the best of laughs; their enjoyment of each other is the best part, and she's truly enjoying him, and their time together.

As they finish lunch; they prepare to go home to shower and change. Once home; they chat as they prepare to go see the Grants. Drew's being very attentive to her feelings as he asks again, "Are you okay babe?" She smiles as she says, "Drew if you ask me if I am okay one more time I am going to scream. The question is are you okay?"

He smiles as he says, "Sorry Zoe, I just don't want you to feel awkward in anyway. But I need to do this. The Grants practically raised me after my parents passed on." She takes his hands as she says, "Drew I get it. You should continue to have a relationship with them, and I am fine with it. The issue between Jill and I is completely over. Let's not dwell on the past; today I am your fiancé, and soon to be your wife, and the mother of your children. So I'd rather dwell in our present and future; if you don't mind."

Her confidence and strength, coupled with her beautiful doe eyes smiling back at him, solidifies her case to him. He rewards her, by taking her into his arms, with a smile of love on his face as he says, "You make a compelling argument counsellor."

She replies, "I think your bias is showing your honor." His eyes deepen as he holds her tight, and he says, "That's not my bias you're feeling." She grins at him sinfully, as she kisses him deeply.

She feels him unzipping her dress; she feels it falling away from her body, and continues to follow the moment. There's no better reason she can think of to be late, than making love to her man. Therefore, she relents, and lets him have his way with her, in every way he wishes. Upon the completion of their early afternoon romp; they shower, get dressed again, and this time make it out of the house, before ending up naked once more.

As Ellie looks in the mirror; she watches as Marcus steps out of the shower. He looks up to see her smiling at him. He walks over to her, and hugs her from behind. "What's up sexy lady?" She replies, "Nothing much; just in thought of how wonderful you are with my kids, and how great you were this morning despite Jayson's call."

He replies, "I am falling hard for your kids El, so being with them is fun. It reminds me allot of when Mi Mi, Marce, MJ, and Mal, were young, so it's a do over per se. As for Jayson, well, he's their father, and we have to expect him to show up from time to time. I don't mind sharing them with him, its cool baby." She smiles at him as she turns to kiss him; they share a kiss that ends with his hands gripping her ass.

She smiles at him as he says, "MMMM are you going to give daddy a little going away present before I go?" She smiles as she says, "Daddy huh?" He replies, "Hey I am just going by your words from last night, and this morning."

She grins as she says, "Oh okay, we are going there huh? Well I would repeat what you said, but I don't speak in tongues." Her joke makes them both laugh as he says, "Damn, you got me." He kisses on her and hugs her as they continue to laugh together.

As he swoops the hair off of her forehead he says, "It's great to hear you laughing like this El; I've missed you so much." She smiles as she says, "Thank you for making me laugh this way Marc; you've always been able to make me smile the most and laugh the hardest, and I love you for it." He adores her response, and they capitalize on the moment; while the kids are preoccupied by the television.

They turn the moment into their sexiest yet, as he turns her around to face the mirror. He removes her towel from her body, and presses himself against her. Her eyes close, feeling the passion and the fire between them, as he cups her left breast with one hand, and lifts her right arm up, as it drapes behind his head, and she caresses his neck, and the back of his head. He then runs his fingers down her arm, and down her body slowly, as he kisses on her neck.

She grabs the back of his neck firmly, as she feels him slip his fingers between her crease. His hand motion is mesmerizing; she feels her arousal spiking, and she releases a moan that lets him know she's enjoying him. She falls into the rapture of the passion, as he finishes her manually, and then bends her over the counter to finish both of them completely. The moment is everything, as their fingers are intertwined, and they release together. He kisses on her neck, as he whispers, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." She's feeling so much love in the moment; the thought of him leaving makes her sad.

He feels the shift in her body; he looks at her and she turns to him with tears in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" He asks concerned. She replies, "I can't take you leaving Marc; this time is the worst." He replies, "El, come on. This is my final time leaving babe, in three weeks I will be back for good, with the kids and all." She knows he's right; he will be back soon, but she hates that he has to go.


	541. Chapter 541

He wipes her tears as he says, "Please smile for me El; I can't leave you like this." She tries to force a smile, and he shakes his head as he hugs her. She hugs him tight, and he holds her until she appears to be calm. When their embrace breaks; he asks, "Are you okay?" She looks up at him as she says, "Yes, I am. Sorry for being so emotional."

He replies, "Don't apologize; it's quite the ego boost that you're so into me." She laughs at his joke, and he smiles at her as he says, "That's what I want to see. Your beautiful smile." She loves that he always wants to see her smile, and goes out of his way to make it happen every time.

She takes a breath and says, "Okay, let's get dressed before they come get us or burn down the house." He laughs as he says, "Agreed." They shower again, and dress. Then share a quick kiss before rejoining the kids in the living room.

They watch one more movie before Marcus leaves, then they walk him out to the car. Ellie is touched to see the kids are sad he's leaving too. He hugs them and talks to the boys as they share their feelings about him leaving. He's patient with them and kind, and reassures them he will be back, and they will be invited to come stay with him at his new house. They take some joy in his promise. It makes them grin and helps reduce their sadness.

As they walk him outside; they share a series of hugs, and she kisses him romantically, and surprisingly, the kids don't say a word. As he gets in the truck; he says, "I will call you when I land babe." She replies, "Okay. Love you."

He responds, "I love you too. Bye Jay, bye, Von, bye, little mama." They all wave at him; as he smiles at them pulling away, and blows his horn as he leaves. After seeing her love drive away; she opts to take the kids for ice cream, they all could use a pick me up.

As Liv and Fitz arrive at their house; it's more gorgeous every time they come home. The flowers are blooming and the air is filled with a sweet smell of summer in the air. As they unpack their bags; Liv tells Fitz that Zoe and Drew are going to be at the ranch today. He says, "Yeah, I know, Drew told me. I am glad that he's finally doing it."

She responds, "I agree; it's important for him to stay in touch with them. Thankfully, the Jill fiasco is over." Fitz replies, "No arguments from me on that one. I know the family will be happy to see him. Especially my Uncle Larry."

Liv says, "Well I am sure they will have a good time. Zoe is looking forward to it, according to her text." He replies, "Is that who you were talking to on the plane?" She replies, "Yes dear; I am surprised you noticed, you were sleeping."

He smiles as he says, "Well your husband is old baby; we seniors need our rest." She laughs at his nonsense, and shakes her head as she says, "You are too much." He kisses her lips lightly as he says, "And you love it."

She nods in agreement, and finishes putting away her clothes. Once the task is complete; they go to visit with the kids. He wants to hear his son say "dada" some more. They spend the next few hours playing with the kids and feeding them. The time spent with them is to be treasured; when they exit the nursery, they are both famished.

So they go to have a late lunch followed by a dip in the swimming pool. They slip into the pool, and play together, and talk. It's just couple's time. Their one on one time is something they both treasure. The talking, the kissing, the hand holding, the necking, and everything in between, are all aspects of their alone time that make it special and perfect in every way.

As they step out of the pool; largely because they are wrinkled beyond measure. They sit by the pool eating fruit and sipping on fruit juice smoothies as they relax together, and chat about their upcoming family dinner with his family. They are both excited about the event, and agree they will all be ecstatic to hear Gerry saying daddy.

She smiles as she asks, "When you heard Gerry saying it Fitz; what was the first thing on your mind?" He replies, "Complete shock, then pride. I was very proud of him." She smiles at the joy in his eyes; they sparkle when he talks about the kids. "You looked very proud; I was proud too. We are truly blessed babe."

He replies, "Yes, we are baby. I'm hoping the girls will come along next." She responds, "Yeah, they will be talking too, very soon. I read that often multiples have their own timeline for development." He responds, "That's interesting."

She says, "Yeah it is. But I think Fay and Fe will likely talk together though." Fitz nods in agreement. He sits back on the chaise with his lovely wife, enjoying the sun, and relaxing, and enjoying the moment. Liv sees him in thought and asks; "What are you thinking about babe?" He replies, "Just thinking about Drew and Zoe; I wonder how their visit is going at the ranch."

She responds, "I'm sure they are doing just fine. I told Zoe to call me when she got a chance to report back though." He laughs at her as he says, "Way to play it cool." She replies, "I am nosey by nature; it's not my fault. Plus I am hopeful everything will work out. Drew's like your brother babe, and your family has been his family for a long time. So it's a good chance all will be well."

He agrees with her; it would be great if everything was able to go back to normal. He says, "Yeah, Drew is my brother, and nothing is going to change that. I am sure the family is letting him know that as we speak. She smiles at him and his wishful thinking; she believes as well it's a done deal, and all is forgiven.

As the car pulls up to the house; Aunt Hellen and Uncle Lawrence are standing on the porch. Drew smiles at Zoe as he says, "Let's do this." She replies, "Ready when you are," as she gets out of the car with his help. They greet the family with hugs and smiles, and when they come in, the whole family is inside.

They are immediately greeted by everyone, and welcomed in a loving manner. Jill gets up and comes over to them; when she approaches, the room gets a little tense. She says, "Hello Andy and Zoe; it's great seeing both of you." Zoe says, "Thank you Jill; it's good to be here, and it's good seeing you too." Jill says, "I'm glad you feel that way Zoe. Again I am so sorry for all of the trouble I have caused both of you, and I assure you that it won't happen again."


	542. Chapter 542

They hear the sincerity in her voice; it comforts them, and everyone else in the room. Drew replies, "Thanks for the apology Jill; that's nice of you, we appreciate it and accept it." She smiles at both of them, and asks, "Can I have a hug from both of you?" They both oblige, and the hugs are innocent and friendly. To the relief of everyone; all is well.

Hellen says, "Now that we have that out of the way; let's eat everybody!" Drew and Zoe have a seat at the table, and the night begins. They socialize with the family over dinner. Drew tells the story of their engagement, and the ladies eat it up. Uncle Lawrence sees the love Drew has in his eyes for Zoe, and it makes him proud.

Aunt Lydia is balling as she listens to the story. When she finishes; Aunt Lydia says, "Sorry for the tears; I am such a romantic, and that was a beautiful proposal story Zoe." She smiles as she says, "its okay Aunt Lydia, no apologies necessary. I cried too." They share a smile, and a hug. The moment helps Zoe feel more comfortable.

The night continues on with food, laughter, and alcohol. A Grant requirement. But most importantly, Drew and Uncle Lawrence talk. They go out to the barn, and Drew explains his distance from the family, and apologizes. But Uncle Lawrence tells him; it's all water under the bridge, and that he has no reason to apologize. He was protecting his lady, and that is what a man does, even if it's from his own family.

Drew feels allot better after having chatted with Uncle Lawrence. After a little while the men have gravitated out to the barn too; leaving the ladies to their discussion. He enjoys the conversation and the interaction with the family; it feels like home.

He opts to check on Zoe via text; he pulls out his phone and sends her a message. She responds a few seconds later; she lets him know she's doing well. It makes him happy to know she's okay; so he continues to hang out with the family. He tells them about him inviting his family to his house. They all give great support on his decision. Uncle Lawrence is extremely proud of him and his progression emotionally and mentally. It makes Drew happy to have his support. He also listens as Uncle Lawrence gives them all marital advice; something Drew is more than happy to take. In this moment; he is very pleased that he decided to reach out to the family. It's these talks that he misses and that he needs to hear. He leans in and soaks up the knowledge; he knows he will have to call upon in the future.

As Zoe sits on the couch; she converses with the ladies. She feels like the guest of honor. All the ladies are asking her questions about her career, and her plans for the wedding, as well as babies. She shares the information gleefully, and they all hang on every word.

She mentions the family dinner she and Drew are throwing for his family, and they all give their praises. The support coming from them is heartwarming. Jamie especially, talks about how great it is he's reconnecting with his aunts and cousins. Zoe has a blast overall talking with the ladies; she now wonders why she was so nervous, and she's happy they came.

Throughout the night Hellen checks on Zoe repeatedly. Zoe says, "You don't have to keep checking on me Aunt Hellen. I am good." She replies, "I know dear; I just want to be sure. We want to see you and Andy more often. I know you're in LA now. But when you come to Santa Barbara it would be good to see you. Or we could be invited to spend some time with you in LA." There is a slight pause; you could hear a rat pee on cotton.

Trying not to feed the awkwardness of the moment. Zoe takes Hellen's response as a hint and she says, "I agree Aunt Hellen; we should see you all more, and that will change I promise." Lydia over hears the conversation and says, "Only you Hellen could manage to invite yourself to someone else's house." Hellen replies, "I didn't; Zoe said we could come." Zoe trying to prevent an argument replies, "Yes I did say that, and I mean it."

Aunt Lydia feels Zoe stressing, but says, "Hellen; I heard the whole conversation. You pushed for the invite, and Zoe obliged you out of kindness." Zoe feels more uncomfortable now, and everyone else, is feeling the pressure too.

Even Jamie looks on nervously, she prays her mother fixes this quickly. Hellen feels all eyes are on her, and realizes she has to make this right. So Hellen says, "You're right Lydia. Zoe I am sorry to be so pushy. It's just that Andy is like a son to me; just like Fitz. So I panicked because I felt like he was pulling away from us. But that's no excuse. I am sorry for being rude by inviting myself to your house. It was wrong, can you forgive me?"

Zoe is a bit unsure of what's going on; she doesn't know what to say. But she manages to say, "Yes I can forgive you; thank you for the apology. I appreciate it. But please know that you and the family are more than welcome to visit with us, and we do plan to visit with you more often too." Her response makes them all smile, and the tension that initially filled the room, after Hellen's comment dissipates.

Lydia feels things settling back in and says, "Well we'd love to come Zoe, just let us know when, but no rush." Zoe smiles at Lydia, and she returns the smile. She likes Aunt Lydia allot, and understands why Liv likes her too. She sits and talks with Lydia and Hellen for a while, then the family gathers for some party games.

They play trivial pursuit and family feud, which entertains everyone. The night is one of great laughter and fun for everyone, and it ends well too. Zoe and Drew leave the ranch; having spent some great quality time with people they care about. Their drive to Drew's house in Santa Barbara is only thirty minutes. The ride is quiet and soothing, as he plays a Wynton Marsalis cd.

As they drive he says, "That was fun." She replies, "Yes it was. I had a good time." He smiles as he says, "Good me too. Once the awkward moment with Jill was taken care of it was great." She responds, "Yeah; I felt her apology was sincere. But I didn't think I'd get two apologies." Drew replies, "What do you mean?"

She explains what happened with her and Hellen. He is initially surprised that she apologized so quickly. But then he feels happy she backed off and admitted fault for the sake of peace. He agrees with her it was genuine. As they chat away about the evening, they continue their drive home.


	543. Chapter 543

They arrive at the house, and it's as beautiful as Zoe remembers. She's always liked this house. When they get out she comments on how cold it is tonight. He smiles at her as he says; "I can fix that." She replies, "I bet you can." He kisses her sweetly and escorts her inside.

When they enter the house; it's dimly lit, but when her eyes adjust she sees the living room. It's set up like a romantic getaway. The fireplace is going; there's a bear skin rug on the floor, champagne is chilling, and there's a fondue tray set up as well.

The setting is sexy, romantic, and very special. It overwhelms her immediately. She turns to him with the biggest smile and tears in her eyes. She hugs him as she says, "Baby; you are too much sometimes." He smiles as he hugs her and whispers, "You're worth it Zoe. You deserve all of this and more." Her tears of joy stream down her face, as they share a kiss. When it breaks he says; "You didn't think I would forget the anniversary, of the first time we made love did you?"

She grins as she thinks about it; realizing this was the exact set up of the first time they were together. She remembers that night so vividly. She couldn't believe that he was going all out for her, and they weren't a couple. It certainly was a memorable evening that still makes her smile.

She snaps out of her haze, as he leads her over to the love area, after removing their shoes. As they get closer, she sees the rose pedals strewn about the floor; just like their first time. She is in awe, as she takes in what he's done. He's recreated every detail of their first night together. He smiles at her as she looks around, and when she finishes gazing at the romantic setting she looks at him. He sees the joy in her face, and he loves it. He says, "Do you remember our first time?"

She replies, "Of course I do babe. It was incredible." He jokingly says, "Now you tell me." She looks away from him; remembering how she attempted to hide her feelings afterwards. She almost forgot about how she acted. He sees her face change; he pulls her close as he says, "Hey, no sadness, this is my attempt of a do over for that night and the next day."

She looks up at him and takes comfort in his words, and the compassion she sees in his eyes. She touches his face as she says, "You are so amazing Drew. Thank you." He smiles at her as he kisses her sweetly, and then says, "You're welcome. Now my love can I have this dance."

She smiles as she says, "Sure, but there's no music babe." He smiles as he says, "Sure there is." He reaches over and presses play on the IPOD, and their song plays. She takes his hand, and they dance together, slowly, intimately, and as in love as ever.

She smiles with her eyes, and he sees it, smiling with his eyes in return. She says, "I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too." They share a sweet peck, and she puts her head in his chest as "You Bring Me Joy." By Anita Baker fills the air. It's the song that played when they danced for the first time. They both fell for each other that night; but it would be another 5 months before either one admitted it.

As the song comes to an end; she feels the need to confess. She looks up at him as she says, "I fell for you that night, and I am sorry I wasted so much time, by not telling you then how I felt." He smiles as he replies, "I fell for you too baby. But I didn't say anything either, so it's not all your fault. Let's just be glad that eventually we got here, and we have no regrets." She replies, "I like that. No regrets at all." He kisses her lips softly as he says, "None."

Despite their song ending, they continue to dance, as the best of Anita Baker, followed by Wynton Marsalis, and Miles Davis continues to play, and becomes the soundtrack for their incredibly romantic, and sensual evening for two. It's truly a night to remember, and she plans to take advantage of every bit of it until sunrise. This is going to be a hell of a do over, she thinks to herself.

Ellie sits on the patio with her mother and grandmother; while the kids play on the jungle gym, and her father and grandfather watch television in the den. She decided to stop by to visit on the way home from the ice cream shop. They watch the kids as they chat about her night with Marcus. She tells them about their conversation, and about how her feelings are heating up for him. She knows she loves him, but she's never felt a love this strong before.

Evelyn says, "When the love is real, its powerful baby, and nothing can hold it back, or hold it down." Barbara says, "You're mother is correct; you're love for Marcus is renewed Princess. The moment you two kissed last year; that planted the seed. Now it's been watered and it's sprouting abundantly due to your interaction with him."

She smiles as she says, "It's so different from anything I've ever felt Nana. I can't sleep without him, I think about him all the time, and when we are together it's amazing." Evelyn and Barbara smile at her; Barbara says, "You've got yourself a case of the love jones baby girl."

Ellie looks at her with a blank stare at first; then her mother says, "You got it bad sweetie, like usher." The term clicks as she smiles and her mother and grandmother smile with her. Ellie says, "So basically there's nothing I can do to dial this back? I mean I don't want to scare him; I feel crazy. We've talked at least twice on the phone already today, since he's been gone, and I was the one calling him."

Evelyn says, "Girl what you're feeling is what women and men have been feeling since the beginning of time, when they are in love. Nothing suffices like the love of your true love period." Barbara says, "So in a nutshell there's no cure baby girl." She sits back in her chair as she puts her head in her hands and sighs, as she says, 'This is going to be the worst three weeks of my life."

Evelyn says, "You will make it baby girl; just keep yourself busy. We are always in need of volunteers at the church." Barbara says, "We still need help with the festival." Ellie considers their offer, and decides to take it. She needs something to do with Marcus being gone.

They are happy to have her help with the function; plus she will be able to see the rehearsals for her kids too, so it's a win win. She enjoys her time with her mother and grandmother; their talk really helps her out.


	544. Chapter 544

With it getting late, and the kids having day camp tomorrow; Ellie and the kids head home after saying their goodbyes to her parents and grandparents. When they get home; Ellie locks up and puts the kids to bed. As the boys climb into bed; her phone rings. She sees its Jayson. She answers, "Hello."

He replies, "Hi, are the boys still up?" She responds, "Yeah, they are." He says, "Okay, I want to speak to them, but I also want to talk to you too okay?" She wants to roll her eyes; but the kids are in front of her. So she refrains from reacting in their presence. She calmly says, "Okay, here are the boys." She passes the phone to Jay and lets Jayson speak to both boys.

When Vonnie hands the phone back to her she says, "Hold on Jayson, let me tuck them in." He replies, "Okay." She kisses them both goodnight, and watches them say their prayers. When they are done; they climb into bed, and she eases out of the room. She then checks on Jaylen, and sees she's sound asleep. Her mind then drifts to showering, and then calling Marcus before going to bed. But she realizes she's still holding the phone.

She takes a breath and says, "Hello?" But there's no answer. The line is dead. She thinks to herself. Thank God for small miracles. So she hangs up once she realizes he's no longer on the phone. She goes to shower, prepares for bed, and calls her man.

When he answers, she smiles. He sounds incredibly sexy on the phone, but also sounds like she woke him up. She always forgets about the time difference between the east and west coast, and looks forward to that difference no longer being a factor. They talk for a few minutes; he tells her how much he misses her and the kids.

He also boasts about how much fun he had with her, and the family over the last few days. She feels the same way. They also talk about the upcoming talk with Jayson; he encourages her to stand her ground, and to not buy into the craziness, because it's not worth it.

She agrees to follow his advice, and they both call it a night. Not because they want to. But because they both have work tomorrow, and he's obviously beat. They say their, I love you's, and she turns over to go to sleep.

After a few minutes the phone rings; she looks at the caller id, and sees it's Jayson. She takes a breath and answers begrudgingly. The call starts calm; but goes left within 20 seconds when Jayson accuses her of hanging up on him earlier intentionally.

She of course pleads her case; advising she said hello, but there was no response. But he's not willing to listen. He wants to argue, that's obvious. But this is petty, even for him, and she's not going to entertain it. So instantly, she sees this for what it is. She knows his feelings are hurt about the kids wanting to stay home when he called.

So she cuts to the chase. She says, "Look Jayson; we both know that this call isn't about me hanging up the phone a half hour ago. So can we skip the nonsense? I have to go to work in the morning." He realizes the change in her tone; it's sharp and direct. It catches him off guard at first, but he says, "Okay, let's talk. Did you keep the kids home because of Marcus?"

She shakes her head as she says, "No Jayson; not specifically because of him. The boys told you they wanted to stay home. Don't you remember the conversation?" He replies, "I recall it yes; but they are kids Ellie, you should've intervened, and encouraged them to come with me."

She can't believe his argument; it's ridiculous. But she's determined to remain calm, so she says, "Jayson it's clear to me that you're really upset about this, because you're taking this personally." He replies, "You're damn right it's personal Ellie; these are my kids, and I am not losing them to anybody!"

She replies, "Jayson, if you want to continue this conversation; you need to lower your voice when you're talking to me." He responds, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just frustrated."

Again, trying to keep the situation calm, she says, "I understand your frustration Jayson. But let me ask you something. Do you trust that I always have our kids' best interest at heart?" He replies, "Come on Ellie. Of course I trust you, especially when it comes to the kids."

She takes a breath, as she replies, "Good, I appreciate you saying that; because I need you to hear me out okay?" He takes a breath, and says, "Okay, I am listening." She says, "Jayson, despite what it may feel like; I promise you that nobody is intentionally, keeping the kids away from you. I didn't intervene earlier today, because the kids were having a good time, and if I am being completely honest, we all were having fun together."

He replies, "So it was about Marcus." She responds, "To a degree yes it was Jayson; but it's not what you think. It was because we were spending time together as a family." He says, "A family? Ellie I am their father." She replies, Jayson, I understand that, but you know that Marcus and I are trending toward marriage, so it's important that we build family moments, and bond as a group, well before we get married."

Her words shake him; he wasn't ready for her to say this to him. But he asks for clarification, "So you're engaged?" She responds, "Not yet Jayson. But that's not the point. The point is we were bonding, and it was great. Just like it was great that you and Rachel took the kids to the circus, and took pictures together. You were bonding right?"

He wants to be mad; but he has to admit she's right. So he says, "Right; we were." She replies, "Okay, so my decision to let them stay home was twofold. One they wanted to stay, and two we enjoyed them, and wanted them to stay too, because of what we are trying to build, and I hope you understand that, and don't think I am trying to hoodwink you."

He now sees her point, as he says, "I don't think you're trying to hoodwink me Ellie; it's just that it hurt when the kids said they didn't want to come with me." She replies, "I know it did Jayson. But we have to understand they are not babies anymore. They can talk and give their opinions about what they want to do, and we said we'd let them have choices. But that doesn't mean they will always pick the choices we want." He replies, "Now you tell me." His comment makes them both laugh, as the mood settles, and she says, "You're a great father Jayson, and for the record, I trust you with our kids too. So please know, that I'd never do anything intentionally, to separate you from them. I hope you believe that to be true."


	545. Chapter 545

He hears her words, and now he realizes that maybe he was being too sensitive. He begins to feel embarrassed for his initial reaction to her. He pauses as he says, "Ellie, I am sorry for being angry toward you. That was unfair of me." She smiles as she says, "Thank you Jayson. I appreciate your apology."

He sighs as he says, "Wow, they are growing up huh?" She replies, "Yeah, they are growing up, and so far so good." He responds, "I agree; they are great kids." She says, "Yes they are, we are lucky to have them." Despite the mood being super relaxed. She still feels the need to make something clear. She says, "Jayson, I feel like we've settled this issue don't you?"

He replies, "Yeah I do." She responds, "Good, because I have one other thing to say. I know that you're not happy about Marcus and I being together, and him being around the kids. But I need you to understand something.

He's not the enemy; he's happy that you, and the kids have such a strong bond and good relationship. He cares deeply for our kids Jayson, and they care for him too. So I don't want this to become a pick and choose situation of who likes who more or less. Do you see where I am coming from?"

He understands her point, and he has to admit, it hits on his fears. She still knows him so very well; he thinks to himself. He responds, "Yes, I understand Ellie. I promise to steer clear of that path; there's no need to go there." She takes a breath; she's so happy her words sunk in for him. She replies. "Thank you for that; I'm glad we could agree on this. Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

He replies, "Only to clarify if I am keeping them through the weekend or not." She responds, "If you want them over the weekend that's fine. But you have to bring them to the rehearsal for the Children's festival Thursday, and Friday at 5."He replies, "Okay I can do that; then I will drop them off on Monday after day camp."

She responds, "Okay sounds like a plan. Talk to you later." He replies, "Okay, bye." She puts the phone down, as she takes a breath; she's beyond happy that she made it through the call, without losing her cool. She says a prayer, thanking the Lord for his grace, and turns over to go to sleep.

Her hair is wrapped around his hand, and her head is tilted back, as he slaps her ass repeatedly, and she screams his name. Passion has engulfed the room, and there is no stopping either one of them from reaching nirvana. Her love sounds are captivating, and his force is overwhelming; they are so close they can feel it.

She calls out, "faster baby faster." He picks up the pace and pounds her, as he grips her waist. She feels his pulsation, and after a bevy of thrusts, her clit twinges, and her back arches as they both scream, "OH FUCK!" Then collapse on the table. They lie together, uncomfortable, but completely drained and unable to move.

Once their mobility returns they both sit up, and look at each other laughing. They share a kiss and he gets down first, only to help her get down next. When he turns around to gather his clothes she giggles as she says, "Babe you have chalk on your ass."

He turns and looks; he has to laugh himself. He replies, "A hazard of having sex on a pool table." She smiles as she slips on her shorts and replies, "Agreed. But not just sex. Very hot sex. There's a difference."

After staring into her eyes; he pulls her close as he says, "Yes, there is a difference beautiful; it was ridiculously hot, as always. But then again most games of strip pool has a 50/50 shot of ending this way." She smiles as she says, "Touché, my dear husband," As they share a kiss and head upstairs.

Before climbing into bed; they shower, which elicits the start of round four before entering the shower, and the end of round five before they make their way to bed.

It's morning, and Liv is finishing her breast pumping post work out. After finishing her morning task; she and Fitz sit down to eat breakfast. He notices her energy level this morning. "Hey you're bright eyed and bushytailed today." She replies, "I know; I woke up with great energy for some reason."

He grins as he says, "Tell me about it; that wake-up call was your best performance ever." She laughs as she says, "So you like it when I take charge huh?" He responds, "That's nothing you didn't already know." She smiles as she says, "True, I just like having you confirm it." They share a smile as they finish their juice, and both go to shower.

After their shower; they are dressing and talking about their day ahead. The plan is to do a little work today; checking in on the prep for Senator Montoya's confirmation, and also checking in on the investigation into who is pulling the puppet strings concerning the Mellie fiasco.

After getting dressed; Fitz walks up behind her, as he sees her pulling her hair back in a ponytail. She says, "I think it's time for a haircut." His eyes get big, and she laughs. She asks, "What's that look for?" He smiles as he says, "Why cut your hair babe? Don't you like it when I pull it?" She smiles as he slides his hands around her waist, as he kisses on her neck. She giggles as she says, "Yes, I do enjoy that, but it's allot to do, and as the kids get older I will want something more carefree."

He understands her point; so he replies, "Baby I will love you no matter what length your hair is; but if you want my vote. I like it long, okay." She responds, "Okay, I will think about it a little more." He shakes his head as he says, "Whatever you say sexy. Come on let's do some work before we hit the pool with the babies."

She smiles at his words; she loves that he's agreed to start putting the babies in the water more often. They thoroughly enjoyed their pool time the other day, so she can't wait for their lessons today. The swimming instructors that are coming today; are going to have their hands full with these babies for sure. She can't wait to get them started swimming; it's something they will be able to do together as a family. She has tons of memories of her childhood around the pool with her family, so she wants her kids to have the same memories.


	546. Chapter 546

When they enter the study; Fitz sits down at his desk, and Liv sits in the leather chair next to the desk. He calls Cyrus on speaker. He answers, and they exchange pleasantries. Cyrus asks, "How's the vacation going?" He replies, "Very well Cy. Thanks for asking, and for holding things together while I am away." He replies, "No problem; it's my pleasure."

Liv thinks to herself; he's probably been sitting in his chair and everything. Cy would die to be president, if he thought that would get him the gig. But he knows his short comings; therefore he lives vicariously through Fitz. Nonetheless, she has to admit he has a dynamic political mind that can be very useful at times, so she's glad to have him on their side most days.

She checks back into the call as Cyrus begins to bring them up to speed on the confirmation prep on Montoya. Fitz asks, "Are the sessions progressing?" He responds, "Yes sir; she's doing well. So far we are impressed with her knowledge of the current bills up for voting."

Liv says, "That's good; that means she's going to be easy to brief." Cy responds, "Yes which is a feather in our cap no doubt. She's sharp as a tack." Liv and Fitz both like what they are hearing; however, Liv wants to see her in action. So she asks, "Cy can you please send me the video footage of your sessions, so I can look at it please? I also want to see the briefing material you put together. I can bone up on the plane on the way back."

He responds, "Sure thing Liv; I will have it uploaded to your tablet in about an hour." She responds, "Thanks Cy." Fitz asks, "How do you feel the prep is going?" He replies, "I think she's perfect; almost too perfect. If you know what I mean."

Fitz gives a confused look; Liv smiles at him and touches his hand as she nods, and says, "Yes, I do Cy. I can help her with her natural appeal better once I see the video." Now Fitz understands his remark. She appears robotic; that can be a problem. It's not just having the right answer; but it's also the delivery, and your likeability factor too.

He thinks to himself; if anyone can help her with this, it's Liv. He hears Liv ask Cyrus, "So Other than that; how does she appear on policy?" He responds, "Excellent Liv. She hits the mark in every way. She's absolutely brilliant, and quick witted when she's relaxed. I will send you footage of her during our sessions as well as when she is unaware of the cameras. It's like night and day." She responds, "Okay that will be helpful."

With the looming issue that is Mellie still on the list of discussion; Cyrus decides to find out where they stand at this point. He asks plainly. "What have we decided to do about Mellie?" Fitz says, "There doesn't appear to be anything we can do for now. There's been no news coverage on it; not even on the lower level blogs."

Cyrus says, "Yeah I know; that's strange." Liv agrees; there should've been news about her at least being eligible for parole on the news by now. Which is why she believes there's more to this thing. Cyrus says, "Regardless of there not being any coverage on it; I think we still need to take a position, we have to be prepared."

Fitz looks at Liv and says, "Right now Cy, we are checking into this further. Liv's people are digging into it, and we are waiting for a complete breakdown." Cy responds, "Well how long is that going to take; I don't want to get caught napping here." Liv hears his anxiety rising but replies, "Cy it will take as long as it takes. I don't want to rush this, we have to be strategic in how we play it. At this point, we don't know if there's anything to react to or not."

Cyrus understands her position; but he still wants to get a feel for what they may want to do. So he says, "So let me ask you Liv; why not just work to keep her locked up? The information on the fraudulent contracts is enough to keep her incarcerated." Liv hates when Cy tries to step into her lane. She replies, "Because that's information we can always use at a later time if necessary, and if we were to suddenly use it now; it would appear that we were piling on, which makes Fitz appear to be bitter. We don't need that negative press."

He doesn't like the idea of Mellie potentially being released, without any objection from them. But he has to admit; Fitz working to keep her locked up, would not play well in the press at all. Fitz nods in agreement with her statement; he says, "I honestly don't have to come down on either side of this Cyrus. Whoever, leaked this information to you, wants me to react, and that's what we have to figure out. Why is my reaction so important, and what's the rush?" Cyrus now gets it; somebody is trying to force a reaction, so finding out the who and the why, to this is the most important part.

He nods as he says, "Damn, I didn't think about it that way." Liv replies, "Yeah, I know; that's why you have me." They all laugh at her comment. She then says, "I will be following up with my team today; you said the email you got about her parole process looked official right?"

He replies, "Yeah it did; I even called the parole board and verified she was eligible for parole, and they said yes. But they also said they didn't send out any formal information about it yet. So yeah I agree the more I think about this it sounds like as set up."

Liv says, "Exactly, we would've gotten notification from them anyway when the process started. So why create a premature notification?" Cyrus says, "Man this is enough to give you a headache." They both laugh at him; he's right though, this is a stressor, it makes absolutely no sense. But Liv says, "It's drama for sure; but we will figure it out. I will contact you once I get a briefing from my team."

He replies, "Okay, great Liv. But before I go; while I have you Fitz; I want to ask your thoughts on the Iraq situation. I have a security briefing in about 20 minutes. Can we go over some ideas?"

Liv looks at him and says, "Well, that's my cue to exit fellas." She leans over to Fitz and kisses him on the lips lightly. He kisses her back as he smiles, and says, "I won't be long." She responds. "It's fine babe. I will call and check on my team. Just come out when you're done." He replies, "Okay, "love you." She responds, "Love you too," And then says, "Bye Cy." He replies, "Bye Liv."


	547. Chapter 547

As she walks out of the study; Fitz continues his call, and she calls Huck to see what they've found so far. He answers quickly; "Hey Liv. I was just about to call you. I am here with Quinn and Harrison." She replies, "Hey Quinn, hey Harrison." They reply, "Hey Liv." She smiles as she says, "Okay team. What do you have for me?"

Huck replies, "It took some digging; but I found something interesting. Mellie has been meeting with a man named Rowan Parker every week for the last 8 months." Liv asks, "Who is he?" Huck replies, "He's a writer; she's writing a memoir, and he's ghost writing it for her."

Liv replies, "Huck not again. That has to be shut down. Please tell me you've done that already." Quinn replies, "No worries Liv; I've read what he's written, as well as the writer's notes. The book doesn't mention Fitz in a negative light at all. It's mostly about her young adult life, and some parts about her life as first lady during his Governorship; but nothing to worry about." She's confused; why would she write about her life. and not use this as an opportunity to trash Fitz?

Like a light bulb flipping on; she gets an idea. She says, "She's going to use this to sell her book." Harrison replies, "Bingo Liv. Huck did a trace on his IP address; he's the one who sent the email to Cyrus about the early release." Liv says, "That sneaky winch; she wants him to respond, knowing what he will say, so she can gather sympathy sales for her book." Harrison says, "Correct again; It's her attempt at relevancy."

Quinn replies, "One would think she'd be too embarrassed to be in the public eye. She's getting out of prison for embezzlement, not rehab." Liv says, "Yeah, but let's not forget who this really shines the light on." Harrison says, "Fitz." They all cosign with a groan; realizing that despite the book not speaking negatively about Fitz. Because of her link to the embezzlement from the Grant Foundation, and being his ex-wife, she will now forever be associated with him."

Quinn replies, "That's some diabolical thinking; how the hell does she come up with this?" Harrison says, "My grandmother always said; Satan never sleeps, or takes days off." Liv says, "Amen to that; your grandmother was a wise woman." They all nod in agreement, as Liv thinks to herself; how did she come up with this? This isn't a plan that Mellie would have the knowledge to put together.

She breaks from her thoughts as Huck says, "So what do you want to do here Liv?" She sighs as she says, "We need to know who's helping her. Someone is putting this together, and I doubt if its all coming from Parker. So I need to know what firm or individual is behind this. We also have to figure out a way to keep her from releasing that book."

Quinn says, "That's a good point Liv. I will dig into all of her communications at the prison. There has to be a link somewhere between her and someone other than Parker." Liv says, "Okay thanks Quinn. Let me know what you find."

Quinn replies, "Sure thing Liv, but also how do we stop her from releasing the book?" She replies, "We get her to kill the book. Because we offer her something that persuades her to see things our way." Huck asks, "Like what?"

Liv responds, "I don't know; leverage something she needs, something she values." Quinn says, "She values power, fame, and fortune." Harrison says, "Yeah but; how do you have fortune without money?" They all say, "What?" In unison. Harrison says, "Huck check her financials; if I am right I think we have a very big trump card we can play here."

As Huck hacks into the banking mainframe; they all hear a familiar voice that makes Liv smile. "So here's where the party is huh?" They all say, "Hey Abby!" Liv says, "Abby you're off today. What are you doing there?" She replies. "I am bored; David had to work, and my sister has Alayna. So I decided to come in. Please tell me you need my help." They all laugh at her desperation to do something useful.

Harrison says, "You're right on time. We are trying to get a beat on Mellie's financials. We namely are interested in her main income." Abby says, "Oh, if I remember right; her father was the CEO, and founder of Blue Grass Oil, which is her main source of income." Quinn says, "How or why do you remember things like that?"

Liv replies, "Because she's a gladiator in a suit." They all chuckle at her response as Huck says, "She's right; here it is. She's actually getting deposits from 3 other companies, and a trust too."

Harrison says, "Checkmate!" Liv says, "Bravo team; I think we have just found our way to handle this to completion." Quinn asks, "Okay, why do I feel like I missed something here." Huck explains, "As a convicted felon; she can't serve on the board of any publicly traded company." Harrison and Liv both cosign as they say, "That's correct!" Which makes both Abby and Quinn both nod with smiles."

As they settle into the idea of having found a way to combat Mellie's attack. Huck says, "Wait, I don't see her name listed on the board's list of members." Harrison says, "How is that possible? She's getting income from the companies as a shareholder." Liv's joy is short lived, when she hears them talking. Fitz walks into the room, and sees she's still on the phone. He also sees the look on her face.

He's a bit confused because he heard what he thought was excitement a moment ago. He walks over to her and asks, "Are you okay?" She says, "I need you to check again guys; something isn't right. Also hold on Fitz just walked in. I need to bring him up to speed." Abby says, "Go ahead Liv, we are here."

She brings Fitz up to speed on what's going on, as her team continues to work on this latest hiccup. As she finishes the story; the stress lines in his forehead deepen, and his anger is rising. "Will this ever be over?" She replies, "Try to remain calm babe. We will beat this."

He hears her reassuring tone; but he wishes this wasn't something they had to deal with. He is beyond tired of Mellie, and now thinks that Cy's idea of working to keep her locked up, isn't such a bad idea; regardless of the bad press this could bring.

Liv sees the look in his eye, and says, "Fitz, are you listening to me? I said, we will beat this. Please trust me." He breaks from his thoughts and says, "Okay Liv; we will play this your way. I am listening." She smiles at him and he returns the smile, as they sit on the couch, and she presses the speaker button. She says, "Okay guys and gals; we are back. What do we have?"


	548. Chapter 548

Abby says, "Nothing yet Liv; but we are trying." She and Harrison are going over the files from Mellie's financials in paper form. While Quinn and Huck are looking at the computer. As Quinn looks at the screen over Huck's shoulder, she scans the list; she doesn't see Melody's name on any of the lists either. But she does see two names that match all four lists."

She calls out; "Who are Marsha Farmer and Marlene Farmer?" Fitz says, "Those are Mellie's sisters." They all hear him, and Huck gets the idea to pull their financials too. When he does he hits pay dirt. They discover the 95% of the deposits have been going to a blind trust, and then transferred to her personal bank account for years. So her sisters, are receiving a mere fraction of what they are supposed to receive from the shares. But are receiving full benefits from the family trust. Whereas Mellie, is getting benefits from a trust, but not the family trust.

After settling with the information they've discovered; Harrison asks, "Why wouldn't she get money from the trust? Why does she have a separate one?" Abby says, "That is odd; she's the only one not listed." Liv turns to Fitz and asks, "How does a family trust work again?"

He replies, "Remember when the babies were born, and we had papers to sign?" She replies, "Yeah." He responds, "Well, when a child is born his or her name is added to the trust, and an account is established, once the paper work is drawn up. Then when the child turns 21 they begin receiving benefits from it all at once or in installments." Liv says, "So what would make it so that a child didn't get an account established?"

He responds, "If the parents didn't set one up or the child was ineligible for one; that could explain it." Quinn replies, "What makes a child ineligible for a trust to be established?"

Fitz says, "The number one reason would be paternity." Abby replies, "So if the baby was adopted or just not the biological child of the estate holder, then the child is deemed ineligible for the family trust. Is that right?" Fitz says, "Yes that's right; either one of those scenarios could cause an account to not be established. Also making things more difficult; after the child is 6 years old DNA testing has to be done to qualify for an account to be established." Liv looks at Fitz as she says, "It's possible that she's not Graham Farmer's biological child."

Harrison replies, "That sounds like a likely scenario Liv, and explains why she's syphoning money from her family. It's like compensation for not getting money from the trust." Fitz says, "Its revenge in the form of embezzlement is what it is. This is unbelievable."

Liv says, "I agree; this is insane. Maybe that explains her relationship with her family, and why she doesn't appear to like them very much." He nods in agreement; if she's never been accepted, that would definitely make sense.

Abby says, "Okay I get she'd be mad, but how would she get the money to be routed to her bank account? This has been in place for over 20 years." Quinn says, "I can answer that; I was thinking the same thing. It looks like she worked in the accounting division of Blue Grass Oil. She took care of money transfers and book keeping."

Fitz replies, "That's right; she worked there right out of high-school, while we were in college. I remember being impressed by her having an actual job while being in college."

Harrison replies, "Looks like that's how she did it. Her sister's wouldn't have seen it coming because they live off of the trust. So they'd never know they weren't getting the money from the shares of the companies. They probably trusted her to handle everything because she's family. It's not like they were interested in actually sitting on the boards. Plus her mother may think everything is fine; since she set her up a separate trust account."

Quinn says, "I don't get why the trust wasn't enough for her. I mean it looks like it's the same amount that each of her siblings have. So what's the big deal? Why steal more money?" Abby says, "It sounds to me like it's not about the money. It's about revenge. If she knows she's not her biological father's child, and doesn't feel close to her family. It has to be about showing them up. Like Harrison said, compensation for being the illegitimate child."

Harrison agrees as he says, "Wow this just gets stranger with every rock we turn over." Fitz says, "Tell me about it." They all are in disbelief. The wealth of information they've found out; has truly surprised everyone. Liv feels the stress level rising in Fitz; he's upset and searching for understanding of what's going on, and she wants to talk him down, before he explodes. She knows he needs to digest all of this; so they can get an idea of what to do next.

So she says, "Okay everyone; great work so far, but there are a few more details we need before we can close this out. Quinn get me that information on who her public relations people are, and Harrison and Abby we need to verify Mellie's paternity. Huck I need you to compile everything for me in a file and send it to me. I also need you to continue to watch Parker like a hawk. Does everyone understand their roles?"

They all reply, "Yes." She responds, "Great, thanks family. Let's move on this immediately; I'd like to have it wrapped up in the next 72 hours." They all say good-bye, and the call ends. After putting down her phone; she looks at Fitz, and he's staring back at her with complete disbelief in his eyes.

She asks, "Babe are you okay?" He responds, "No, I can't believe I was married to her. She's been embezzling money from her own family for a quarter of a century, even while we were married. I feel so stupid Liv. It's hard to believe that she didn't have more of an active role in the embezzlement from the foundation."

She sees the disgust building in his eyes; he asks, "How the hell did I get so hoodwinked, as to end up marrying that woman?" She doesn't want to say it, and as soon as his words settle in his mind he recalls why too. They both know that Big Gerry was a major factor in him marrying her. It's very possible his father was aware of her antics. As these thoughts settle between them.

They look at each other as she says, "Fitz; I know it's unnerving; but at least we know what we are dealing with, and when things come to a head we will be ready." He looks at her with deep frustration in his eyes as he asks, "So where do we go from here?"


	549. Chapter 549

She replies, "We wait to hear from the team over the next three days, and we go from there. I want to know everything about everything before we have a showdown with her." He replies, "Damn I was hoping to avoid that."

She responds, "I know baby; me too. But we will handle this together, like everything else, and we will come out on top. I am not letting her win this." He replies, "I know you won't babe. I am damn lucky to have you in my corner."

She replies, "Yes you are." They smile at each other and share a kiss, and that leads to him holding her in his arms for a bit, They need a moment to decompress from their stress. After taking a moment to let go of the drama; they notice the time.

Liv says, "Oh wow, where's the time gone? Alaina, and the other instructors will be here soon." He replies, "Well, let's go get ready; I need some fun to wash away this craziness." She replies, "Agreed," As they go upstairs excitedly to dress for the pool, and also make sure the kids are ready too.

After changing into her swim suit; Liv waits for Fitz to come out of the bathroom, so she checks her phone to see if Zoe texted yet, and there's nothing. So she assumes that no news is good news, and sends her a message anyway, indicating her assumption, as Fitz exits the bathroom ready to go play with the kids in the pool. "You ready babe?" He asks, with a smile.

She replies, "Yeah, I am ready. I was just texting Zoe." He responds, "Babe, I am sure she's fine. If there was something wrong we would've heard about it by now." She responds, "I agree; but I can't help it. I have to be sure." He walks toward her as he says, "You're a great older sister; but you also worry too much. She went to dinner with my family; she's not meeting with mafia warlords."

She laughs at his silliness, and he says, "Yay I got a smile out of you." She replies, "You're always able to get quite a bit out of me Mr. President." He responds, "Yeah, I am, and I hope that lasts forever." She replies, "It most certainly will my love. I promise." They share a kiss, and then go to spend family time with great eagerness, and joy. But Liv still wonders about Zoe.

It's mid-morning, and Zoe awakes to the smell of bacon and eggs; she grins as she opens her eyes, and sees an empty spot where her love once laid. She sits up, and sees a T shirt and shorts on the arm of the couch; she knows the clothes are for her. She slips them on, and as she walks into the kitchen, she sees two missed messages. She smiles as she responds to Liv's and Ellie's text messages; letting them know she is fine, and will catch up with them later. She loves how protective her sisters can be over her at times; it's the curse of being the youngest.

As she walks into the kitchen; she puts her phone down on the counter, as her eyes take in the beautiful sunshine coming through the stained glass windows. She also takes in the radiance of the rays, as they cascade around the 6ft 4 framed, olive skinned, shirtless man, cooking her breakfast. As he turns to plate their food; he sees her reflection in the microwave.

He turns to her as he says, "Good morning sexy; how are you?" She walks over to him, and he takes her into his arms, as they share a kiss, and she says, "Good morning handsome; I am fine. How are you?" He grins as he says, "With you by my side; I am perfect." She smiles at him as she pecks his lips softly.

He smiles at her as he asks, "Did you sleep well." She responds, "Yes, I did. Thank you for putting me to sleep." He replies, "You're welcome; it was my pleasure." They share a laugh, and share another kiss, before she helps him set the table, and they sit down to eat. After saying grace; they begin to eat, and talk. She smiles at him as she says, "Babe this is really good. Did you use gruyere cheese?"

He responds, "Of course, it's you're favorite." She grins as she says, "You're so good to me baby; I can't say thanks enough for how good you are to me." He replies, "Zoe, you're just as good to me as well as for me. So there's no thanks necessary. But your appreciation is appreciated anyway." She nods in acceptance of his response as she asks, "So what do we have on the agenda for today?"

He replies, "Honestly, it's a free day, I figured since it's our last one before heading back to work tomorrow; we'd chill at home. What do you think?" She responds, "Sounds good to me; we haven't spent much time with Baxter while we've been on vacation, so I am sure he'd like it if we were home." Drew replies, "That's true; it will be good to cuddle with you two all day." She replies, "Ditto."

They finish their meal, clean up the kitchen, and then shower, and prepare for their trip back to LA. As they drive to the air strip; he asks, "So how was your do over?" She replies, "It was amazing. How was yours?" He responds, "Isn't my permanent grin a dead giveaway?" She giggles as they hold hands and continue their drive. They arrive at the airstrip in twenty minutes. After boarding the plane; they sit in the back of the private jet, and she cuddles up to him. They share kisses, and relax, as the plane takes off.

She slips into thought for a moment, and then out of the blue asks, "What do you think about a Christmas wedding?" The look on his face shows he's in shock. She laughs as she says, "Is that too soon for you?" He laughs as he says, "No, it's not too soon babe. I think it would be great. But are you sure you want to have a holiday wedding? It will be a sacrifice for people to come, and not be with their families."

She thinks for a moment; then says, "Yeah, I actually think it would be perfect, because that way it will only be family there, and maybe a few close friends." He responds, "Ahh a clever way to control the guest list. I like it." It then dawns on her that they have some details to discuss about the wedding. She says, "Babe I just realized; I've never asked you about the wedding size or location."

He smiles as he says, "Zoe, we've only been engaged for 4 days. So it's cool. But honestly, I want whatever you want; because all I need is for you, the minister, and me to be present. Everything else is background noise." She responds, "So is that your way of saying this is all on me?"

He smiles as he replies, "No, it's not. It's my way of saying I really don't have a preference of anything specific; I just want you to be my wife at the end of the day. So whatever makes you happy; will undoubtedly make me happy." She replies, "Thank you babe for being so supportive; but I really need your input on this." He responds, "Okay, so let's talk. How many people do you want to invite?" She replies, "I'd say around 50." He nods as he says, "Sounds good; where do you want to have it?"

She replies, "Our church in LA." He responds, "That will be good for travel, since we are having Christmas at your parent's house this year." She responds, "Exactly my point babe. It's perfect. Everyone will already be together." He agrees that will work; but he also has another added special detail. He says, "You know something else that would be great, is if your grandfather would marry us." She smiles as she says, "Baby that would be fantastic. That's a great idea." He replies, "Thanks, but Liv and Fitz had it first. I just realized how special it was, and felt like it would be an added bonus to our day."


	550. Chapter 550

She responds; "he is going to be so stoked." He replies with a smile; then says, "Hey why don't you call the party planner Liv and Fitz used? I am sure she can help us, and take away allot of the stress." She replies, "Yeah, I can give her a call; Liv already gave me her number."

He responds, "That's a plus; I say you call her, and schedule a meeting with her so she can help us kick around some ideas." She's grinning from ear to ear, as she says, "I can't believe we are getting married Christmas Day."

The joy in her eyes warms his heart; her happiness is everything to him, and he enjoys that the thought of them being married is what's giving her joy. As she looks up at him; they share a kiss, and relax as they fly back home, to finish their vacation together at home, and she can arrange their first meeting with the wedding planner.

As Ellie finishes her fourth studio session of the day; she notices that it's already early afternoon. But she hasn't eaten lunch yet. So she's glad when the sound engineer asks, "Can we break for lunch?" She replies, "Sure thing; let's be back in an hour." Everyone agrees, as they clear out for their lunch break. She decides to go home for lunch; since she's now within 20 minutes from her house.

She is truly loving the fact that the new building is ready for them. The only other good part about this is the fact that Marcus' house, is only 10 minutes away from the new facility. So this is a winning situation; no matter how you look at it. After making it home; she warms up some leftover lasagna, and remembers she is supposed to set up the utilities for Marcus at the new house. After finishing that deed, and enjoying her meal; surprisingly, her phone rings.

The sexy smile that pops up makes her grin; she says, "Hey love, I was just thinking about you." He replies, "Hey good thoughts I hope." She responds, "Always babe." They laugh together, and they share the details of their day so far. She tells him that she set up the utilities for him, and he thanks her for the help, because he completely forgot about it. She smiles knowing that she's giving him much needed support and assistance, in his time of need.

However, she can hear something different in his voice, other than gratitude, so she asks, "Is everything okay?" He replies, "Yeah, it is now. I am still coming down off of my emotional drama that is my ex." She replies, "Oh God, what did she do?" He explains that Lauren attempted to cause drama, by quizzing the girls about Ellie and the kids moving in, once they got into the house. Ellie shakes her head in disbelief.

She asks, "Why is she putting the kids in that situation? That's ridiculous! If she has questions about something like that, she should be asking you." He appreciates her annoyance, as he replies, "I agree babe. But this time her foolish antics came back to bite her." She asks, "What do you mean?"

He explains between the girls and Bianca; they held it down, and told her where she could go with her drama. Ellie says, "While it's good that her plan didn't work. That was very cruel of her to do that to them." He replies, "Yeah it was; but my babies listened to their daddy, and handled the situation well, with Bianca's help." She shakes her head as she says, "That's unreal baby. Have you talked to her? How are the girls doing?"

Marcus smiles; he loves how concerned she sounds. He says, "I haven't spoken to Lauren yet because I need to pray first, and be in a better frame of mind beforehand." She understands how he feels; she says a mini prayer before many conversations with Jayson.

She replies, "That makes sense Marc; no need to let her see you upset. But what do you plan to do about her?" He replies, "I thought about modifying the visitation agreement, and asking for supervised visitation. But if I do that it will delay our move, and I don't want to do that right now. So I will wait until after the move to handle it." Normally she'd talk him out of taking such a drastic step; but she understands he has to protect his kids, sadly, even if it's from their own mother.

She replies, "Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do babe. I support whatever decision you make. The kids need to be protected from that craziness." He replies, "Thanks babe. I appreciate your support. I just feel especially bad for Marce, because she's starting to see her mother's manipulative nature first hand. The others are old enough to deal with the reality of their mother's ways better. But she's only 11 El; that's too young to know something so damaging about your parent."

Her heart goes out to him and the kids; he's worked very hard to keep certain things about their mother secret. But it seems that he's not going to be able to keep this secret any longer. She says, "Marcus, I agree with you. This is disheartening. But it's also not your fault. It's not like your bad mouthing her. She's doing this to herself. All you can do is try to help them through it as best you can.

He replies, "I agree babe. It's just really hard to stay positive and non-judgmental, when she's giving me an open door to go there. She's judging me and causing drama in my life, when right now she's living with some guy. So why does what me and the kids do matter?" She nods in agreement thinking about Jayson and their situation. He's basically mad that she's moved on too; but he's already with someone as well. The hypocrisy is unbelievable."

She hears his frustration and agrees with him wholeheartedly, as she says, "You know that I understand Marc; but like you told me. You can't understand crazy; so don't try. Just continue to move forward doing what's right, and it will work out." He takes a breath, and takes comfort in her words, as he says, "Thanks baby; I appreciate you so much right now."

She replies, "I know you do babe, and I appreciate you. It seems like we married, and divorced the same type of person." He replies, "You may be right. Speaking of him. How did your conversation go?"

As she eats her lunch, she replies, "It honestly went better than I thought it would." He replies, "Really? No drama?" She fills him in on their conversation, and he says, "Wow the delusion is real. He still thinks we are in competition or something huh?"

She responds, "Yeah to a degree, I think he does. But hopefully after our talk, he realizes that it was really just about the kids, us moving on, and nothing against him." He nods to himself thinking he hopes she's right. He says, "Well I'm glad you got through the conversation babe, and it sounds like you made headway. But only time will tell." She replies, "I agree. So what are you about to do?" He replies, "Get back to work, so I can finish the last set of production dockets for the New York office before I leave, and let you finish your lunch, that I interrupted"


	551. Chapter 551

His words hit her and settle on her mind; he hears the pause and smiles. He knows the response caught her off guard. She says, "You're not interrupting my lunch; I am almost done anyway." There's a brief silence and then she says, "Wait, you're done with the dockets?" He laughs as he replies, "Yeah, I will be done today. So all of my office requirements will be done, other than a few meetings I have left. Then I can focus on packing up the house, and waiting for the girls to finish summer school."

She is overjoyed as she says, "Baby that is amazing! Do you think you'll be able to come back sooner than you planned?" He responds, "Yeah it's possible. Malcom is already done with summer school; but we are waiting to see if the girls have to take their finals or not. If they pass the class work they may be exempt from the final."

As she finishes her food, she replies, "That's fabulous babe. What about MJ?" He responds, "MJ is good to go; prom was last weekend, and his graduation is Saturday. So we are of course prepping for it and his party." She responds, "Awe babe; I know you are so very proud."

He replies, "Yeah I am. He's a great kid, and I am proud to be his dad." She loves how he loves his kids. He then says something that throws her for a loop. He says, "You know he said something to me this morning that made me think."

She asks, "What did he say?" He responds, "He asked if you were coming to the graduation." She replies, "Wow, really?" He laughs as he says, "Yeah, Really. So what do you think about that?" She responds, "Marc, I don't know what to say. I am honored he'd want me to come. But I don't want to intrude. I know that Lauren is going to be there too; it's family time."

He replies, "Yeah, she probably will show up. But babe, just like you said to Jayson. This is a chance for us to bond as a family. So don't let Lauren be the reason you don't come. If you want to come; I will fly you out here Friday, and you can go back on Sunday."

She pauses for a moment, and the hope in his voice, pushes her over the edge. So she says, "Okay, I'll come." He smiles as he says, "Wow, thanks baby. I will tell MJ, and the other kids. They will be so happy." She replies, "Good. I am happy too. The kids are with Jayson this weekend; so it will work out. I'll have to take a redeye though. I am volunteering for the Children's festival rehearsals on Friday."

He replies, "That's fine." She smiles at his eagerness to accommodate her, as she says, "I can't believe this Marc. It's really sweet. Please tell MJ thank you." He replies, "I will baby. Are you done for the day?" She responds, "No, I have to go back in." She looks at her watch and says, "Wow, I have to get back babe. Good thing I am close by."

He laughs as he asks, "Hey that's right; you're in the new office. How is it?" She replies, "It's very nice babe. I love my office, and the recording studios are insane. But it's not as grand as your new digs." He laughs as he says, "How did you get to see my office before me?" She replies, "Because I am nosey." He laughs at her; but the conversation about work, reminds him of the letter he got from human resources.

He says, "Hey did you get the letter from human resources yet?" She replies, "Not yet, but I haven't checked the mail. Why?" He replies, "I got mine yesterday; it just confirms what we already know. There's no conflict because you don't report to me." She smiles as she says, "Good, I didn't think there'd be an issue. Karen and Michael have been a couple for years from what I heard, and they work in the same division too."

He responds, "Yeah, but it's not a bad idea to do everything by the book. That way there are no issues later." She agrees, as she gets into her car, and he hears her switching her phone to blue tooth. He asks, "Are you in the car?" She replies, "Yeah, I told you. I have to get back babe." He replies. Yeah you did. I'm sorry babe. I will let you go. I need to finish this work up anyway, and I will call you later."

She replies, "Okay baby. Love you." He says, "Love you too." After her call ends; she smiles, as she drives back to the office, to finish her day, and thinking about her love, and her impending trip to New York. She's happy about seeing him, but she isn't sure if it's a good idea or not. Feeling nervous; she now needs to get another opinion.

As Zoe and Drew walk into the house; the dog sitter Sharon is just about to walk Baxter. However, Drew lets her know she can go, and they will take care of it. Once Sharon leaves; Drew says, "Here's the leash my lady." Zoe plops down on the couch as he stands in front of her. She says, "Why are you handing it to me?" He replies with a smile, "Because it's your turn to walk him." She responds, "Babe, can't you do it for me?"

He sees her pouty lips, and doe eyes and says, "Really Zoe? The sad eyes." She continues the sad face as she says, "Please baby; I'll do anything you want." His grin turns from playful to sinful as he says, "hmmm anything?" She responds, "Absolutely anything. Like maybe me being dressed, in your favorite outfit of mine, when you get back."

He licks his lips as he leans down hovering over her; he says, "The red one with all the straps, and the boots." She smiles as she says, "Yes baby the boots and the stockings." He kisses her deeply, and she pulls him down atop her. When the kiss breaks he says, "You need to be ready when I get back."

She replies, "No, you need to be ready." He replies, with a grin, and they share another passionate kiss, which makes them both moan a bit when it breaks, and they smile at each other. He gets up, and she passes him the leash. He says, "I'll be back." She replies, "I'll be waiting." Their lustful stare is broken, by the sound of Baxter's feet against the hardwood floor. They share a quick kiss, and he walks out the door, with their son doggy in tow.


	552. Chapter 552

After arriving back at work; Ellie reviews the last bit of audio from the last session, and they are able to wrap. So she heads to her office. While walking; she decides to call her sister. The phone rings and Zoe picks up; "hey sissy" she hears." Ellie replies, "Hey sissy! How are you doing?" Zoe replies, "I am doing very well; we just got back from our overnight in Santa Barbara, after seeing Fitz's family." Ellie asks, "How was it?" She gives her the lowdown on the evening; telling her it was great, and tells her about their night together as well.

Ellie is so unbelievably happy for her sister, and takes note of the joy in her voice. She says, "Sissy that is incredible; I am glad you had a great time. He's quite the romantic huh?" She replies, "Yes he is, super romantic, and I love it. I hope it never ends."

She responds, "I doubt if it will sweetie; it sounds like he's doing it from the heart." She agrees with her sister, and then says, "But wait the most exciting part is; we set a date for the wedding." Ellie sits down at her desk as she says, "What! Really, when sissy?"

She replies, "Christmas Day this year." Ellie says, "That's different; why did you choose a holiday?" She explains her logic of the abbreviated guest list, and the fact that Liv and Fitz would be free to come to the wedding, with it being over the holidays.

Ellie says, "True, but Liv and Fitz would be able to come anyway; DC is not far from NY. I'm just not sure if a wedding in December in NY is a good idea." Zoe's response throws Ellie for a loop as she says, "Sissy we are having the wedding here at New Horizons." She replies, "Oh, I am sorry I just assumed you were doing it at St Peter; like we all did." She replies, "I know its tradition sissy; but I really want to do it here. It's more convenient for everyone, and it's what Drew and I want."

Ellie hears the strength in her sister's voice, and she's proud of her. She says, "I hear you sissy, and if that's what you want. I support your decision. It's your wedding and you should do things the way you want it. Just understand mama is going to give you pushback."

She replies, "I know; I've been thinking about that, and I don't know what to do other than be honest with her." Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, that's what you should do, and I suggest taking Nana with you for back up." Zoe smiles as she says, "Yeah, if I get Nana on board its smooth sailing." They both laugh in agreement as Ellie says, "Yes indeed."

Oddly Zoe didn't have anxiety about the wedding plans until now; but talking to her sister actually helps settle her feelings. She says, "Thanks sissy I appreciate your advice." She responds, "You're welcome. But I was actually calling you to get some advice from you myself." As Zoe runs the water for her bath; she says, "Really, what's up?" Ellie explains her nervousness about going to MJ's graduation, and lets her know the drama with Lauren.

Zoe listens to her sister's concerns, as she slips into the lilac, rose scented water, and relaxes, while the phone is on speaker. When she finishes; Zoe says, "Well first of all Sissy; I think it's great that MJ wants you to come, and I am sure it's not only because he likes you. But also because he knows that you make Marcus happy, and since he loves his father and wants him to be happy, it makes sense to invite you. Second, it sounds to me like you need to make your presence known for Ms. Lauren. It was bound to happen at some point; why not allow it to happen now? Just let me know if you need back up."

Her comment makes Ellie smile as she says, "Thank you sissy for the offer, but I think I will be fine. I guess I didn't realize how real this was until now." She responds, "Yeah, it is. You and Marcus have been talking about this moment for a while; but now that it's here. It's time to put in the work. The question is are you ready for it?" She replies, "I am very ready for it sissy, and I am confident he is too."

She responds, "I agree. I think you are more than ready. I understand being nervous though. But once you get there and the kids make you feel welcome, along with Marcus, you will be just fine." Ellie agrees, it's just a matter of getting there and settling in with them. She hears water in the background and asks, "Are you in the tub?" Zoe laughs as she says, "Yeah." Ellie smiles as she says, "Lord have mercy; poor Baxter isn't going to get any sleep." She and Zoe giggle as she says, "Whatever Ellie. I'm just bathing."

Ellie replies, "Girl please; we only take baths early evening for one reason and one reason only, and you know it." She replies, "Okay, true story." They both laugh together, as Ellie says, "Well honey I will let you go so you can prepare for your man. Thanks for listening to me."

She replies, "You're welcome sweetie. Thanks for listening to me gab about my wedding plans too." Ellie replies, "You're welcome, anytime hon." As they get ready to hang up; Zoe suddenly remembers the most important part of why she needed to talk to her sister. She quickly says, "Wait sissy, before you go. I wanted to ask you if you'd stand up for me at my wedding, alongside Liv."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Of course I will sissy. Thanks for asking me." Zoe says, "Girl please; you know you and Liv were going to be my maid and matron's of honor." Ellie replies, "I take nothing for granted; you know that sissy." Zoe responds, "I do, and that's one of the reasons, I love you so much sissy." Ellie is touched by her sister's loving words, and she says, "Awe, I love you too sissy, more than words can say. Have you told Liv yet?"

She replies, "No, I haven't. I will probably catch her tomorrow." Ellie says, "Okay, well I will keep quiet, and allow you to do the honors, and let me know if you need back up with mama." Zoe laughs as she says, "Okay, I will. I'd better go he'll be back from walking Baxter soon." Ellie laughs as she says, "Alright Ms. Sexy, I will talk to you later." They share a laugh, and say their good bye's.

Zoe hangs up the phone, and sits back into her bath tub. She smiles knowing that her sister once again has her back. She also puts the idea of her mother not being the happiest about her wedding plans to the side. Right now; she's clearing her head, and thinking about her love, and their upcoming night of pure lust and kinkiness. She closes her eyes, and gets her mind ready for their evening.


	553. Chapter 553

Its mid-afternoon, and Liv and Fitz are sitting at the table enjoying a late lunch. They are both excited post swim lesson and enjoying the beautiful sunshine, as they eat out on the deck, while the babies are napping. Still dressed in their swim attire, with plans to get back into the water together, they chat and laugh together as always.

Liv sees the pride in his face, as he talks about the kids' lesson. He boasts about how strong the babies were kicking, and how well they are progressing according to the instructors. Alaina says, "Gerry, is very strong, and appears to enjoy the water the most.

They both agree with her. The girls both look good in the water, and did well, but Gerry, was a beast in the water today. They both also agree, the best part was Gerry constantly calling for Fitz, and Liv loves all of the still shots, and the video they have of the session, and them playing together. As they finish up their meals; they decide to go get back into the water for a bit.

As they slip into the water; she and Fitz play, and splash around. He chases her around the pool, and when he catches her; he kisses her into submission, which leads to them both getting extra excited. They almost forget that secret service are present; Fitz catches himself as he prepares to untie her swim suit, as he holds her from behind. He whispers in her ear; "Let's go inside." She nods in agreement, and they get out of the pool, and go inside.

After making it up to their bedroom; he closes the door behind them, and she smiles at him, as she walks backwards toward the bathroom. He catches her as she leans against the counter, and he slips between her legs, as he kisses her deeply, while untying her top, as she unties her bottom. As their kiss breaks, he sees her completely naked, and a fire in her eyes so hot, her skin is hot to the touch. He says, "Damn you're sexy as hell." She replies, "MMMM show me how sexy."

He grins as he removes his shorts, with her help, and kisses down her body, starting at her lips, until he reaches his knees. She looks down at him, as he trails kisses to her honey pot. His kisses elicit a feeling in her; that she can't contain. She's been wanting him all day; watching him in the water, bare chested, and perfectly tanned, as their bodies collided, and he touched her subtly. It was truly driving her wild. So to be able to capitalize on this moment, is everything. As she leans against the counter, she places her thighs on his shoulders, as he kisses and licks her inner thighs. She melts as his kisses cause her to give in to the moment.

She prepares for the ultimate prize, and she's not the least bit disappointed, as his talented mouth goes to work. As he tastes her liberally, she moans his name, and sinks into a mode of constant thrusting, and grunting. His suction on her pleasure center is controlling her motion. She feels her arousal ceiling cracking; she's encouraging him verbally, as he continues to lick and suck her into oblivion, with no intention of stopping until nirvana is reached.

His tongue motion is insane, only second to his hand play. She feels his fingers slipping in and out of her core, as he wraps his tongue around her clit. She gasps from the power of his hand thrusts; she's gripping his curls, and refusing to let go, as she celebrates his efforts, she's rounding the corner onto orgasm row, and she's barreling for the end. She feels her ceiling going from cracking, to shattering in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She screams his name in a passion filled thrusting frenzy, and he locks her in place to receive every drop of her essence.

The explosion is plentiful, and delicious. She hears him moaning, and slurping, as he cleans her up. She's resting against the mirror on the counter, unable to move at the moment, and trying to catch her breath. He feels her grip loosening, as he is now free to stand up; as he rises to his feet, she grins at him, as he begins to massage her breasts, and kisses her to break her haze.

When the kiss ends, he slides her to the edge of the counter, and she feels him settling between her thighs. She bites her bottom lip, as their eyes lock, and she feels him sheath into her. Her eyes close, and her tongue hangs out of her mouth slightly, and she moans, "Damn baby." He loves her reaction to full penetration; the sexiness in her eyes does something to him.

She wraps her legs around him, as he establishes a rhythm quickly, and they both are trending toward release. Her wetness and moans are the ideal motivators, and he's enjoying every bit of the moment. The fire in her eyes, and the power in her thrusts, as the ebb and flow rocks them both between pleasure and ecstasy is insane. She's gripping his back, as he quickens his pace. His pulsations are kicking in and aren't slowing down. She's getting wetter and wetter the harder he thrusts, and she's moaning louder and thrusting harder the more he pounds her.

She feels her release is on the brink, and so is his; she wants it badly, and he wants hers too. Stopping isn't an option for either one of them; they see the end, and both know it's near. He feels her walls beginning to contort, and he whispers, "MMMMM Let Go Livy."

She doesn't want to; but she knows she has to. His punishing thrusts, are not giving her a choice, so she lets go as she says, "Take It Baby Take it." He grips her ass, and releases a bevy of thrusts, which push her over the edge, as they both fall off into the abyss, screaming and grunting, until they hit the bottom, and are left a quivering, sweaty, satiated mess.

As they both feel the blood flow return to their bodies; they begin to move, and they share kisses as he holds her. As their kissing ends she says, "I love you, so much." He smiles as he says, "I love you too." They kiss some more, and then he helps her down off of the counter, so they can shower.

After showering; they go check on the kids, and they are still napping. They marvel at how tired they look. Normally, they at least move around when someone comes in the nursery, but this time, you can't pay them to move. When Liv kisses them; they still remain sleep. Marta says, "I would be surprised if they wake up tonight." Fitz replies, "Yeah, they look pretty beat." Liv responds, "Well, at least we know they had fun. They have earned their rest for sure." They all agree; they are taking a well-deserved nap.

After their family time; they opt to go look at the swim video she took. So they curl up in their bed, and Fitz puts in the CD. From the start, they both grin at the screen. "Look at them babe. They look so cute in their little swim vests," Says Liv. Fitz has to admit; they look adorable. He says, "I see them baby," As he kisses her forehead, and they cuddle watching the entire video. It warms their hearts to see all of the laughter on the video between them and the babies. Hearing their kids' laughing and watching them smile is a remarkably sweet experience.

They kiss and hug as they watch their family fun on video, it's one of the best moments of their lives. They have captured pure happiness and love on film, thinks Fitz. He's never seen his kids or his wife happier, and that makes the moment that much more special.


	554. Chapter 554

After the video ends; he turns it off, and says, "That was amazing." She replies, "Yeah, it was. I can't believe how well they did babe, and how much fun we all had." He responds, "True, it was a blast babe. I can't wait to do it again." She replies, "Well, now that we know some of the techniques, we can help them get better. By the time they are walking, they will be full blown swimmers." He replies, "That will be pretty cool." She responds, "I agree."

He leans down to kiss her lips, and they start their make-up session of kisses and giggles, it's their favorite time, when it's just them. But as they kiss and love on each other; they find themselves yawning. It appears all of the swimming and love making, have caught up to them, so they give into their sleepiness, and decide to nap together, as they drift off to sleep in their normal position.

As Drew walks into the house; he sees that Zoe is not downstairs. He figures she's still upstairs getting ready. So after feeding Baxter, and seeing him into his doggy bed, he washes his hands, and heads upstairs. When he makes it up the stairs, he hears music playing. The music he loves, because it's the interlude to their sexy time.

She's gone all out; he thinks to himself. When he enters the room, he says, "Are you ready?" When their eyes meet; she's standing at the foot of the bed, in full make-up, hair, and outfit, he is in complete awe. She sees the look on his face, as she walks toward him. He looks her up and down as she kisses him lustfully, and passionately. Then she says, "What do you think? Do I look ready to you?"

He grins at her, picks her up as he says, "God damn it baby. I can't believe you're mine." She replies, "Believe it; I am all yours, forever babe." He looks her up and down once more; taking note of her red, lacy, strapless corset, with her black fishnet stockings, red leather thigh high boots, and black crotch less panties. He's licking his lips as he pulls her close and grips her ass. As they stand pelvis to pelvis; they share a smile as her man gives her a full frontal salute that she is gladly ready to take on.

As they kiss she undresses him, and when fully naked, he picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes her against the wall, and she feels him slide into her hard and fast. She gasps, and then says, "Oh Fuck!" Reacting to his stiffness, as she grips him tight. He feels incredible, as he pounds her against the wall, diving into her, and pleasing her intensely.

She's never felt him like this before; the power of his thrusts, the passion behind his kiss, and his touch is making her feel things, she didn't know were possible. He's hitting every spot, and she's losing control. She's moaning his name, and he's moaning hers, as they both approach climax. She feels him nearing the end with her. She begs him not to stop, and he doesn't, he thrusts faster and harder, and pushes them both over the edge, as they both scream euphorically.

Breathing heavily, yet still aroused. They kiss sloppily, as they moan post release. He carries her over to the bed, and lies her down. As he climbs atop her; she's untying her corset, and he's helping her. She's never seen a fire like this in his eyes for her before. He's completely tuned into her, and is ready for more. But in the flash of a moment, after kissing her deeply, he asks, "Are you okay?"

She smiles, loving his concern for her, as she replies, "Yes, I'm fine baby." He strokes her face as he says, "If I go too far tell me okay?" She kisses him and then says, "Okay." He kisses her back, and they fall back into their love session, as she gives in completely, and they both work to please each other immensely. They take turns fulfilling each other's needs in every way.

The passion, the fire, and the lust of the moment takes over for both of them, as they reach supreme fulfillment. As they lie together breathless, and sweating; he still holds her tight. She smiles as she says, "Damn that was hot baby." He nods in agreement, as he says, "Yeah, it was. I can't move." She replies, "Me either," As they laugh and smile at each other. He strokes her face as they stare at each other, and lie together, basking in the ambiance of their love.

It's late afternoon, and finally quitting time. Ellie heads home for the day, and as she gets into her car. She's been in thought most of the day about her trip to NY, and she and Marcus. She's definitely going to see him; but she has some uneasiness still about going, despite talking to Zoe about it earlier.

After starting the car; she turns on her radio, and a blast from the past comes on. Bobby Caldwell's What You Won't Do for Love comes on the radio. Listening to the words as she drives causes her to begin to smile, as the chorus plays. "What you won't do, do for love. You've tried everything but you don't give up. In my world only you make me do for love what I would not do."

The lyrics of the song strum her soul, and give her the answer that she needs. She can't believe it took this long to sink in. She starts thinking about Marcus and how he's dealt with her situation with Jayson, as well as in accepting the kids. She then thinks about him telling her that he'll never stop trying to make things work with Jayson, for the sake of the kids, and the situation.

She now understands his plight so much more, since she will get a chance to face Lauren in a few days. She now realizes, just how much this man really loves her, and it's humbling. As she pulls up to her mother's house; she grabs her phone, and sends him a text message. She says, "I know you're busy in the studio. But I wanted to say to you; thank you for loving me. I appreciate you. Call me later."


	555. Chapter 555

As she gets ready to get out of the car; she gets a call. She answers, "Hey babe. I didn't mean for you to call me right now." He replies, "I had to after that text. Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes, I am fine babe. I was just feeling a little sentimental, that's all."

He responds, "Sentimental about what baby?" She feels silly, but she explains her hearing the song and how it affected her. He smiles as he says, "That's sweet El, and the song's right. I've gotta thing for you and I can't let go." She grins as he cites a line from the song's bridge. She replies, "I know you can't; I can't and won't let go of you either."

Hearing the sincerity and sweetness in her voice makes him smile, as he says, "Okay babe. I have to go. But, where are you?" She replies, "I am at my parent's house for dinner." He responds, "Okay, well, call me when you get home okay?" She replies, "Okay, I love you Marc." He replies, "I love you too El. Have fun at your parent's house, and tell them I said hello." She smiles as she says, "I will, bye." He replies, "Bye."

After hanging up with him; she takes a breath, and dries her eyes. She doesn't want her family to think anything is wrong, when she goes inside. As Ellie walks into the house, everyone is about to sit down to eat. "Hey Princess, come on in. You're just in time," Says her father. Ellie says, "Hello everybody; glad I made it. I am starving." She sits down and has dinner with her family, and they have a good visit, and share a delicious meal.

After dinner Ellie tells her parents and grandparents about her upcoming trip to New York, and of course they have their opinions on the matter. Despite them all being in full support of her going; they all have a concern about how she is going to deal with Lauren.

However, Ellie reassures them that this trip isn't about Lauren, it's about MJ and his graduation, and that's what she's there to celebrate. Her mother stresses the fact that Lauren will undoubtedly try her. But Ellie says, "Mama, I can't control Lauren, and honestly, I am not worried about her. What I can do, is control me, and how I react to her." Barbara sees her grand-daughter's resolve, and strength and says, "Bravo to you my dear." Ellie smiles at her grandmother as she says, "Thanks Nana." Her father chimes in by saying, "I am sure that Marcus wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't safe, but be on guard Princess, people are crazy these days."

Ray replies, "I agree with your father Ellie; be safe, and be aware. But most of all, be smart, and don't let her goad you into anything. You're better than that." Ellie nods as she says, "I agree Papaw; thanks for the advice." He smiles as he says, "You're very welcome baby girl." She feels the love and support of her family, but sees her mother's reluctance.

Her father and grandfather see it too, so they opt to dismiss themselves from the table, so they can talk about it more. Her father says, "Come on dad; let's go catch the end of the Dodger's game." They both get up and hug Ellie, and kiss her on the cheek before they retire to the den, leaving her alone with her mother and grandmother.

Ellie turns to look at her mother and says, "Mama, are you okay with me going?" Her mother says, "Yes baby, I am. I just want you to be careful for all the reasons your father and grandfather spoke of. Lauren is desperate Ellie, and desperate people do crazy things." Barbara says, "Evelyn, I am sure she will be fine. Just like Ron said, Marcus will be there with her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Ellie replies, "Yeah mama, don't worry. I will be fine. I promise." She smiles at her mother hoping to get a smile out of her, and she does. They hold hands across the table, and her mother says, "I love you Elizabeth." Ellie replies, "I love you too mama." Their moment is broken by screams coming from the den; apparently, Matt Kemp hit a home run that drove in two runs.

Ellie says, "Daddy still roots for Matt?" Barbara says, "Well, he is still a Dodger; plus we never told him the details of what happened with him and Liv." Evelyn says, "I forgot about that; we surely didn't." Ellie says, "Good call not to tell him; it doesn't matter."

They both agree with her, and they chat about the upcoming Children's Festival, and the rehearsals. She's excited to see the kids participate. After chatting for a while; Ellie decides to head home. She wants to talk to Marcus, before it gets too late. So she says goodbye to the family and goes home.

When she gets home, she calls the kids at Jayson's and talks to them about their day, before they go to bed. She can tell they are still up by their energy. She resists the temptation to remind Jayson to put them to bed before it gets too late. She decides to pick her battles; instead, she tells him about her plans to go to New York for the weekend.

She can tell that he isn't pleased with the news; but he's making an effort to be positive. She lets him know that if he needs to drop the kids off he can take them to her parent's house. She also thanks him for being positive to the news, and that seems to settle the conversation, and it ends on a good enough note that avoids any arguments or confrontation.

Shortly after she hangs up with him; she takes a breath, and calls her love. He answers, and she smiles immediately. They exchange pleasantries, and begin to talk about her text message earlier. He tells her how much she means to him, and how much her appreciation for him means too. They both feel their connection growing amidst this conversation.

During their conversation; he tells her that the kids are happy about her coming, and he's already talked to Lauren. Ellie asks, so what did she have to say for herself about her stunt from yesterday?" He replies, "She had her typical blame game going at first, and then apologized. But sadly, Marce, is pretty much done with her."

Ellie says, "That is sad Marcus. I am so sorry." He replies, "Thanks El; but it is what it is. Lauren was expecting me to rant and rave. But I didn't. I just let the fact that Marce won't talk to her, be her consequence. So now she's allegedly heartbroken, but I have a hard time caring, and so does everyone else." Ellie understands his feelings about it. She then asks, "What's Marce saying?" He loves her concern for his little girl.

He says, "She's looking forward to the move to LA; she says she wants a break from her mother." Ellie says, "Wow, she's wise beyond her years." Marcus says, "Yeah, she is. I'm proud of her. She's handling this better than I expected. Mi Mi has been a blessing talking to her and so has Bianca. We all just want her to know that we are here for her, and her feelings are valid, you know." Ellie replies, "Yeah, I get it. She needs your support Marc." He responds, "Exactly babe."


	556. Chapter 556

Ellie says, so with all of that going on. Does Lauren have a problem with me coming?" He replies, "Honestly yes she does; but I don't care, and neither does MJ. But I don't want you to worry; it's under control." She replies, "I didn't expect her to be happy about it; so it's fine. I'm not coming there to see her anyway. I am coming for you and the kids, and I refuse to engage her."

He smiles as he says, "I know, and we appreciate that baby." She smiles at his response, and he asks, "How did Jayson take the news about you coming to New York?" She replies, "He's not thrilled, but he's at least positive. So let's leave it there." Marcus says, "Well, that's some progress." She agrees, and they chat for a bit about work related topics, before deciding to turn in for the night. They say their I love you's and end their call. She turns over with a smile as she falls to sleep, happy as ever.

It's 9:30pm and Liv looks at the clock, and can't believe it's that late. She and Fitz have been sleep for 6 hours. He wakes do to her moving around. He hugs her as he says, "Babe, what are you doing?" She replies, "I was looking at the clock babe. It's 9:30pm. He responds, "Wow, I guess we were more tired than we thought."

She agrees, as she settles back into his arms, and he holds her. He says, "Are we getting up?" She replies, "For what? The kids seem to still be asleep, and honestly, I am very comfortable right here." He couldn't agree more, as he settles back in with her, kissing her neck, and rubbing her belly, as they fall back asleep.

The morning is beautiful and very busy; by sleeping so long, Fitz and Liv have been up since 5:am. After their usual sex romp, followed by their gym work out, and shower cool down session. They are sitting at the breakfast table finishing their meal, and discussing their busy day, with the family coming.

Liv says, "So what time is the family arriving?" He replies, "Around noon; its slaughter time at the ranch, so Uncle Larry has cattle to prep." Liv grimaces as she says, "I hate to hear about that kind of stuff." Fitz replies, "I know, but it's a necessary process, it's how we get such amazing steak." She has to agree steak is one of her favorites, despite how it makes it to her plate.

As they finish their juice; she asks, "Have you talked to Andy lately?" He replies, "No, I haven't. But Liv I am sure everything is fine. You worry too much." She replies, "I know; I just can't help it. She texted me and said all was well, but I am dying to get the details." He smiles as he says, "Then go ahead and call her. I am sure she's probably up. So make your call, and I will go check on the crew putting together the blow up Fun Park for the kids and the outdoor games."

She smiles at him as they both stand up, and he takes her into his arms. She says, "You're an amazing husband; do you know that?" He replies, "I do know that, and I am happy you recognize it. Because you're just as amazing." They grin at each other and share a sweet kiss that reminds them of their morning sessions, and leaves them both on the verge of a repeat.

When the kiss ends she says, "Damn." He smiles as he licks his lips post kiss and replies, "Damn is right." Their flirtation ends with the sound of her phone ringing. It's Zoe. They both smile as he says, "See she's thinking of you too." She kisses him quickly, and answers, as he winks at her and goes out to check on the outside crew.

She walks into the living room and sits down, as she talks to her sister. "Hey sissy, I was just thinking and talking about you." She replies, "Hey girl, sorry I just got a chance to call you. I am out walking Baxter." She replies, "Oh, I understand honey. But now that I got you on the line. Spill it." Zoe laughs as she explains the night at the ranch, as well as their time at the house in Santa Barbara, and she shares the details of the wedding plans too, in addition to her wanting her to stand up for her at the wedding.

After hearing the facets of the last two days, she's been out of contact with her sister. Liv's head is spinning, but she's beyond happy for her, and expresses it appropriately, which makes Zoe happy. Liv says, "Wow sissy, you have had quite a week. An engagement, a dream vacation, and setting a wedding date. Girlfriend, you are living life, and I love it. Congrats to you sweetie, and of course I will stand up for you at your wedding." Zoe says, "Thanks sissy. I appreciate the support. I haven't told mama though. What do you think that will be like?" Liv says, "In a word, difficult. But honestly sissy, just remember it's your wedding, and it needs to be how you want it. Regardless of what anyone else thinks or feels about it."

Zoe says, "I agree Liv; I just don't want to upset mama. She's so caught up in tradition, you know." Liv says, "I get your point sissy, but remember Ellie's wedding?" Zoe responds, "Yeah, I do, and I don't want to go through that sissy." Liv replies, "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't. Just stay true to your vision, and tell her the truth. You know me and Ellie have your back. It's what maids of honor and matrons of honor do."

She and Zoe laugh at her joke, and she appreciates her sister's support. She knows Liv is right. She recalls Ellie's wedding; it was beautiful, and went well, but it wasn't what Ellie wanted, and she didn't have the guts to tell their mother the truth about it. However, today, she'd definitely speak up. Zoe snaps out of her thoughts as she asks, "Why do you think mama was so relaxed with your wedding?"

Liv says, "I think the situation intimidated her a bit; there were security protocols that she couldn't handle, with Fitz being a presidential candidate. So because Melissa did most of the work, and coordinated with secret service, she stepped back and let them handle it. But trust me, she tried. Nonetheless, I held my ground sissy, and it came out the way I wanted, and that's what was important to me and Fitz. She at least got a chance to make her mark, by handling the matron of honor fiasco for me though. But you won't have such an issue, so it's going to be important you stay true to yourself here sissy, no matter what."

Zoe takes in her sister's advice; it appears both of her sisters agree, she has to be up front and honest about it, and she has to stand her ground. Liv hears her sister's hesitance and says, "I know it may seem a little scary; but it will be fine. She will be mad for a little while, but she'll get over it. Especially if you have Nana or daddy on your side."

Zoe says, "That's what Ellie said too." Liv says, "Well, there you go. We can't both be wrong." They laugh as Zoe replies, "I agree. So what's been going on with you over the last few days?" Liv tells her about the babies' swim lessons, and their upcoming day with the Grants today. Zoe revels in her excitement about the babies swimming, and of course the talking that Gerry's doing by saying dada.


	557. Chapter 557

Her sister is such a mama, and it's absolutely adorable to see how invested she is in the kids. She says, "Sissy I am so happy for you and Fitz; you two have a beautiful family, and watching you with them, or hearing you brag about them is really sweet. I am dying to be in your shoes one day."

Liv says, "Thanks sissy; I appreciate your support and kindness, it's not always easy, but it's truly a blessing, and I am anxious to see you and Andy running around chasing babies too." They share a laugh as Zoe walks into the house, from walking Baxter. She takes off his leash, and he goes to get in his doggy bed, as she washes her hands and begins to cook breakfast before her and Drew, head to work. She hears Drew coming down stairs as she puts the bacon in the skillet.

He walks up behind her as he kisses her on the cheek. "Good morning babe." She replies, "Good morning," Liv yells out. "Tell him good morning." Zoe laughs as she says, "Liv says, Good Morning babe." He smiles as he says, "Tell her it's inappropriate to call anyone other than the commander in chief babe." Liv hears his response, and they all laugh, as Liv says, "Sissy, I will let you get your day started. Thanks for calling me to catch up. Love you." She replies, "Okay sissy, love you too, bye."

After hanging up with Liv; Zoe finishes cooking breakfast, and she and Drew sit down to eat before he heads to the office. Over breakfast Zoe tells Drew about the possible dust up with her mother about the wedding plans. Drew listens to her and asks, "What do Liv and Ellie say?" She looks at him with a smile as she says, "Who says I told them?" He laughs at her, and she has to admit it's obvious she's discussed it with them already, and laughs too.

She tells him their positions, and he agrees wholeheartedly. He says, "That is the best way to handle this Zoe. We are grown-ups, and we are paying for the wedding, so we should be the ones to make the decisions, since it's our day." She replies, "I agree baby, I am just not looking forward to upsetting my mother."

After he finishes his last bite of food, and drinks his juice, he says, "Baby, I get it. But when you make an omelet, you're going to break a few eggs." She nods in agreement, and says, "I know, and I know it will be okay. I just have to suck it up and do it." He sees the conflict in her eyes; he stands up, and says, "Come here."

She stands up and walks into his outstretched arms. After he holds her for a moment he asks, "Do you want me to go with you when you tell her?" She thinks for a moment, and then says, "I appreciate your suggestion baby, but no. I need to do this on my own. It will mean more if I do it this way." He looks down at her as the embrace breaks, and he says, "Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know. I've got your back." She smiles at him as he cradles her face with his hands, and then they share a sweet kiss.

Their kiss heats up a bit, as she gets drawn in by his cologne, and the feeling of a growing erection, pressing against her pelvis. But their mood breaks, when his phone rings. It's his office. After their kiss, he says, "Sorry baby. I have to go."

She responds, "I know; thanks for understanding about my mother." He replies, "You're welcome," As he kisses her lips once more, and he says, "Thanks for breakfast babe. Have a good day." She responds, "You're welcome. Have a good day too. Love you." He replies, "I love you too." She smiles as she watches him pullout of the garage, and driveway, heading to work, and she goes upstairs to dress, and prepare for work too. After dressing, she and Baxter get into the car, and she heads to work, after dropping him off at doggy daycare.

It's her first day back at work, from vacation, and Zoe walks in feeling herself. She's dressed to kill, as always, and ready to get back to work. She's greeted by her secretary Angela, who is all smiles, as soon as she sees her ring. Zoe can't stop grinning, as Angela asks for details of the engagement.

By mid-morning Zoe has repeated her engagement story too many times to count, and she's willing to tell it again, if anyone asks. As she looks at the picture of she and Drew on her desk, she can't stop smiling, and as she picks up her phone to text him a message, there's a delivery of pink tulips delivered to her. Raven comes in smiling; "You have a delivery." Zoe grins as she reaches for the card.

It reads, "Thinking of you. Missing you. Happy First Day Back." Her face lights up; he is simply the best. Raven says, "Girl, can I clone him?" Zoe says, "Absolutely not, he's one of a kind and all mine," As she sends him a thank you text, with some hotness dripping from it. Drew comes back into his office after a morning meeting, and sees his phone flashing. He sees the text, and smiles, as he replies, something equally freaky to her. As his partner Gabriel Peters comes into his office he says, "Wow, she's got you smitten for sure."

As he puts away his phone, he replies, "I hope so; I've put a ring on her finger." Gabriel says, "Good for you. I remember my first wife. She was a real looker like Zoe, also about as young, I was smitten with her too, before she ran off with a chunk of my money, and my new car." Drew looks at his business partner and knows exactly where this is going. This is the, be careful speech, spoken from the ultimate marrying gigolo.

He wants to be kind and let him finish his speech; but he's truly not interested. So he interrupts him as he says, "Gabe, I am sorry. I have to stop you. Zoe and I are solid, and I am very happy. So the last thing I need to do is listen to the doom and gloom speech you're preparing to give right now." He replies, "Damn, I can't even finish the story."

Drew looks at him as he shakes his head no, and says, "Save that story for someone who's making a mistake. What Zoe and I have isn't a mistake. It's real, and it's special. So let's just get back to work okay." Gabriel has never seen his colleague behave this way before. So he says, "Okay, Andy; I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to be helpful."

Drew replies, "I'm sure you were Gabe, but thanks anyway, and no apologies needed. It's cool." At an attempt to lighten the mood Gabriel says, "Does this mean I can still come to the wedding?" He shakes his head as he laughs at him; they both share the laugh, as Drew says, "I will definitely consider putting you on the list Gabe. How's that?" He replies, "Good deal. Have a good day Drew. Good to have you back." He replies, "Thanks Gabe. It's good to be back."


	558. Chapter 558

After Gabriel leaves his office; Drew gets back to work, but first thinks about his love, once more. It's hard to get away from her, considering her picture is on his desk, and on his phone, she surrounds him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

It's almost noon, and Liv is in the nursery dressing the kids. Gerry is ready to go, with his white pants on, and red and white shirt, with matching blue sneakers. She's especially fond of his beautiful blond curls that fill his head, as she takes in his finished look. "One down and two to go," She says to Marta, as she picks up Felicia, and starts dressing her, as Marta starts to dress Faith.

After slipping on the cutest red and white dress with a blue bow, and pulling back her hair into one huge curly afro puff pony tail, with a red and blue ribbon, Liv is all smiles. She looks at her daughter, and props her up in front of the mirror as she says, "Look at you pretty girl." Felicia smiles on cue and grins as she mumbles and puts her fingers in her mouth. Marta says, "She looks adorable Liv." Liv replies, "Thanks Marta, their hair is growing so fast. I am so excited."

As Marta says, "Trade you cuties." She hands her Faith and Liv kisses Felicia, and hands her to Marta, and Pauline is holding Gerry. As Liv starts on Faith's hair, she's blowing bubbles, and cooing. Liv smiles at her as she says, "Hey pretty girl. Mama loves you." She giggles at her in response, and Liv smiles and giggles too.

As Fitz comes around the corner, heading into the nursery. He watches as Liv does Faith's hair. He sees her working away, to get the perfect pony tail, and Faith, cooperating to some degree, but not really. Yet, Liv is persistent and patient, and stays at it, until she gets it done. He's then noticed by Liv through the mirror, as she turns around to face him, holding their little girl, as Fitz comes into the room smiling.

As Marta brings Felicia over next to Faith, she and Liv are holding them side by side. Liv says, "Who's that Fay and Fe?" They both are grinning and giggling, as well as kicking their feet, as they both say, "Dada." Everyone's mouth is wide open. Fitz reaches out to his girls, and grabs them both, they say it again, with great excitement.

Liv looks at her husband, he's overwhelmed yet again. He has tears in his eyes as he kisses on their daughters, and hugs them. Liv has tears in her eyes too; it's one of the sweetest moments, she's ever seen. As the babies continue to say, "Dada," Including Gerry, the room fills with smiles from all of the adults. Fitz says, "It's unreal." Liv says, "It's so precious babe." He nods as he says, "Yes it is."

As they celebrate all three of their babies calling for their daddy; the nannies included, time slips by them, and their guests arrive. However, Liv is determined to document them talking. So she pulls out her phone, and captures her daughter's saying, "Dada." It makes her fuzzy and warm all over, especially with her husband's reaction.

She and Fitz share a kiss, and smile at each other, but their moment breaks, when they hear spit bubbles in threes. They both laugh, as Liv finishes brushing the girls' hair, and puts on their sandals. She takes their pictures all lined up together, and also takes the photo of Fitz holding the girls, as well as Gerry, and Marta does them the favor of capturing all of them together. It makes Liv think about the family photoshoot they did, and the pictures from it. She decides in the moment to text her assistant, to send some pictures to both of their families.

After finishing her text; Liv realizes she doesn't have on shoes. So she advises Fitz to go downstairs without her, and have the babies taken down, while she finishes dressing. He follows her request and goes downstairs to greet their guests. After Liv finishes dressing; she gives herself the once over, and smiles at the finished look.

But before she goes to walk out the door; she gets a call from Ellie. She answers, "Hey sissy. What's up?" Ellie replies, "Hey sissy. What are you up to?" She replies, "Well, all of my babies are saying "dada" now, and I am about to go downstairs with the Grant crew." Ellie says, "Liv that is fantastic. When did the girls start talking?"

Gleefully she responds, "About twenty minutes ago." Ellie replies, "Awe, did you video tape it?" She replies, "Girl, you know I did. I also took their pictures. I will send them to you all, plus the ones we took in the photo shoot last week." Ellie says, "Great, I can't wait to see them. I am so happy for you sissy."

Liv says, "Thanks sissy. What's up with you?" She replies, "I am at work, and about to head to lunch. I just wanted to catch up with you. But I know you're busy, so it's cool." She replies, "I am busy sissy; but never too busy for you. Are you okay?" She responds, "Yeah, I am good." Liv says, "Sissy, I know you. What's the deal?" She smiles, her twin knows her too well. So she explains her impending trip to New York, and the potential drama with Lauren."

Liv says, "Wow, that's allot to handle sissy. I can understand having reservations." She replies, "Yeah, it is allot. I agree. But I don't have reservations anymore. I am just ready to get it over with." Liv says, "I understand; I am sure it's a little annoying to have to wait. But you only have two more days; take this time to clear your mind about everything, and practice how you want to approach Lauren." Ellie says, "That's a good idea sissy."

Liv replies, "Thanks, I know a little something about conflict resolution." They both laugh as Ellie says, "I will try that sissy; thanks. I will also let you go before Fitz sends a search party for you." She replies, "Agreed, but before you go. I talked to Zoe today." She replies, "Really? What did you tell her about the wedding plans?" Liv says, "I told her to do what she wants. It's her wedding." Ellie replies, "I said the same thing girl. She doesn't want to have regrets like I did."

Liv responds, "I told her the same thing; so I think she'll follow her heart." Ellie says, "I hope so. I know that next time I will." Liv says, "OOOH next time huh? Are you hinting at something sissy?" Ellie laughs as she says, "No, not really. I'm just saying that when Marcus and I tie the knot. It's going to be on our terms. No one else's."

Liv nods in agreement as she says, "And that's how it should be sissy. That's for certain." Ellie says, "Amen." They share a laugh and Liv says, "Well, I really better go girl. Thanks for calling me, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me back okay?" She responds, "You're welcome sissy, and thanks for the offer. I Love you. Bye." She replies, "You're welcome; love you too. Bye."


	559. Chapter 559

After the call; Liv opens the door, and Fitz is standing at the top of the stairs. He sees her face of surprise to see him; he says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to check on you." She replies, "It's fine babe; I'm sorry. I got a call from Ellie. She just needed to catch me up on her latest situation."

He asks, "Is she okay?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes babe, she's good. That's why I was on my way downstairs." He smiles at her as he says, "Okay, let's go. Our babies are stealing the show for sure. They haven't stopped saying, "dada" yet. She grins as she takes his hand, and they head downstairs to spend time with the family.

When they get downstairs; Liv is received by everyone with smiles. Aunt Hellen compliments her on her figure. "Liv you look amazing. No way, you had triplets' girl." Liv says, "Thanks Aunt Hellen. I am certainly trying to get my body back." Jill says, "Well, you are definitely on the right track lady. You really do look great."

Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Jill, that's sweet of you to say. You look pretty darn good yourself there post baby." She smiles as she says, "Thank you. I am giving it my best." Sweetly her husband Brian interjects as he says, "You always look great to me Jilly."

Liv notices Jill's love filled expression, when she hears her husband's words." Liv says, "You've been trained well Brian." He replies, "Yes mam." They all laugh and converse more, as the ladies and men separate as usual, and the kids head outside to the blow up Fun Park.

As the ladies relax; Liv brags about her babies' talking, and the ladies enjoy her story about their first words. They also talk to her about her PSA and her Run Like A Girl campaign. She and Jamie talk extensively about the initiatives, and how they will change how people see mental health, and how we as a country treat girls and women.

Liv talks to them about how she was blessed to grow up in a household that supported the growth and development of women's empowerment. But so many girls don't have that option, and it's up to us as a society to develop a pattern of thinking that supports it. It's not a racial or ethnicity issue, it's a human issue, and it transcends all other boundaries that separate us. Every little girl could be president one day or anything she wants to be, and she shouldn't feel like that her opportunity is less, than her male counterparts, just because of her gender.

When she's done speaking; the ladies applaud her words, and stand in complete agreement. Aunt Lydia says, "Wow, girl you almost had me ready to burn my bra." The ladies laugh at her response, but all of them agree; she's definitely saying the very things that women and girls everywhere need to hear.

Aunt Hellen says, "Liv you have quite a way with words honey. Seriously, that was very motivating." She replies, "Thanks Aunt Hellen. I am passionate about this, and I wish Washington could become more serious about it too. Fitz and I have talked about this at length, and hopefully he and I can work together, to make a real change in this nation, for the sake of our girls, and other girls and women across the globe.

Liv sees the pride and love in the eyes of the ladies at the table, and Liv loves what she sees. As they all look up at the door they hear a voice say, "Did I pick the right one or what?" All the ladies smile as they see Fitz standing in the doorway. He comes in as he says, "I am just grabbing a round of beers for everyone. I am not snooping. But I couldn't help but over hear you."

Aunt Hellen says, "It's quite alright Fitz; I am sure she's not saying anything you haven't heard before." He replies, "No, she isn't, and she says it quite well. My lady is gifted that way." Aunt Lydia says, "Yeah, she is." Liv is smiling quite brightly and blushing too; he sees his lady looking at him, and he comes over to her and bends down to kiss her sweetly.

After the kiss breaks he says, "Love you." She replies, "Love you too." The ladies all gasp as they say, "awe," Which makes Liv smile more, and she says, "Get out of here. I am losing my street cred." They all laugh, including Fitz, as they peck once more, and he heads back out to hang out with the guys.

After Fitz leaves the ladies in the kitchen; they talk more about the kids, fashion, politics, and cooking. The ladies have a great time talking, as time flies by, and the gentlemen do the same. They discuss politics, sports, and their families. Fitz tells the guys about his plans to woo Liv for their anniversary. Uncle Larry says, "What about her birthday?" Fitz explains, it's in a few weeks, but they have decided to stay home for her birthday." James said. "Wait, did you decide that or did you both really decide it?"

Fitz replies, "I think we both did." Brian says, "Well you'd better make sure you both did; trust me. I have messed that up before." All the men nod in agreement, and Fitz starts to have second thoughts. He says, "So you all think I should do something special for both occasions?"

Uncle Larry said, "Absolutely, you can't go wrong by doing that. Even if she said she didn't want to do anything special. Do you think she's going to say no if you surprise her with something?" He replies, "Good point, probably not." James says, "Man, listen to dad. He's right. I made that mistake once myself, and I am still paying for it 6 years later." Fitz takes his families words into consideration, and decides they are right; he should do something he knows she'll like, and something that doesn't require them to go too far.

They see him thinking and Uncle Larry says, "You getting some ideas son?" He replies, "Yeah, I am. The one thing Liv and I value more than anything other than our time together as a family. Is being together with family. I heard Marcus talking about throwing a little get together for Ellie's birthday, so coming back here for her birthday weekend would be great. She loves being with her sister on their birthday. But also I can make it super romantic too; because, Catalina Island isn't far away."

All of the men agree with his idea. Uncle Larry says, "Good idea Fitz; knowing Liv, she'd love it. It will be the best of both worlds." He smiles as he says, "Yes indeed." Happy he has decided to surprise his love in a few weeks for her birthday, in addition to his long term plan for their anniversary, he falls back into the conversation with the fellas, about the way the Dodgers are playing. When someone mentions Matt Kemp; Fitz doesn't flinch.

Despite his knowledge of him. He just waits for the conversation to take a different turn. It takes a while, so he mentally checks out, and watches as the kids play on the fun park out back.


	560. Chapter 560

Before he notices it; he's walked away from the conversation all together. Suddenly, his mind shifts toward the impending issue with Mellie. He's bought back to the moment by his Uncle Larry. Larry sees him in thought; he walks over to him and asks, "Hey Fitz, is everything okay?" He replies, "Yeah, I am okay. I guess I zoned out for a moment." He responds, "I see that; what's on your mind?" He sighs as he says, "You have to keep it quiet Uncle Larry." He replies, "Don't I always?"

Fitz nods as he smiles and says, "Yeah, you do." He briefs him on his concerns about the Mellie situation. After hearing his nephew finish his story. Lawrence has a look on his face that Fitz notices right away, and asks. "Uncle Larry, what's that look for?"

He doesn't realize his face is telling on him; but now he can't take it back. He says, "Fitz, I have something to tell you, and please believe me. I would've told you before, but I had an obligation to remain quiet." Fitz is feeling a sense of uneasiness come over the moment. He doesn't know what to think or how to feel. He sees his uncle is struggling, but out of impatience he says, "Uncle Larry, what is it?"

He sighs as he says, "Fitz, I know why she's not drawing from the Farmer family trust." Fitz is in shock as he asks, "How or why do you know that?" What he tells Fitz is something that he can't wrap his head around. It leaves him stunned and enraged. Lawrence sees the anger in his eyes. When he finishes, Fitz is so angry he can't think straight. He has to get away; that's the only way to make sure he doesn't lose it right now. Lawrence feels awful dropping this bombshell, but wans to smooth it over. He says, "Fitz, say something."

He replies, "I have to go." He prepares to walk away; but Lawrence says, "Fitz, please don't walk away. We need to talk about this." Everyone around them is now looking at them. Fitz says, "Talk. Now you want to talk? Somehow, I think this talk is about 15 years too late. Don't you think Uncle Larry?"

The laughter inside, and everything that was calm and easy going, is now disturbed, because of all of the yelling going on outside on the deck. As the ladies look up they see Secret Service is now on the deck. Liv and the ladies get up and rush outside. Liv sees Fitz walking down the steps toward the trail, leading to the woods in the back of their home.

She runs outside and asks, "What's going on?" She sees Fitz; he's almost breathing fire he's so mad. She also notices Uncle Larry is thoroughly upset as well, but he's pleading with Fitz to calm down and talk to him, as James and Brian also work to hold him back.

She then sees Fitz turn to walk away, as she screams, "Wait a minute! What's going on?" Aunt Hellen says, "Larry what's wrong? Fitz where are you going?" Fitz replies, "I know Aunt Hellen! I know about Mellie! Just another Grant family secret coming home to roost right. What's with this family and our damn secrets? I'm sick of it; I'm fed up!" He yells, as he walks away.

Liv still has questions, and is tired of being ignored. She sees Fitz walking away and yells, "Fitz stop! Please stop and tell me what's going on." She says as she rushes forward to chase after him, but trips. Luckily, a secret service agent is there to catch her and prevent her from falling.

Everyone gasps, and Hellen calls her name. Fitz is a few feet away, and hears the commotion at the house, as well as the radio response on Tom's radio, saying Liv is down. Before Tom can tell him what's happened; Fitz is already running back to the house. He gets back in time to see her being helped by the secret service agent. He rushes to her. "Livy baby! What happened? Are you okay?" She looks at him, with tears in her eyes as she says, "I tripped chasing you. I don't know what's going on Fitz; please talk to me."

Seeing how upset she is; nothing else matters except calming her down, and making sure she's okay. He picks her up and carries her into the house; leaving everyone else outside. He carries her upstairs to their bedroom, with some house staff guiding the way, and opening the doors for him. When they get into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed, and she gets comfortable, as he removes her wedge heeled sandals.

He sits on the bed next to her, and she sees he's calmer already but worried about her. He touches her face, as he asks, "Are you okay baby?" She nods as she says, "Yes I am okay. But now that you're calmer. Can you please tell me what's going on?" The look on his face, tells her it's something he obviously doesn't want to talk about. She looks at him as he looks away, and she says, "Baby please talk to me. I need you to talk to me. No secrets remember?"

He looks at her as he says, "Yeah, I remember, too bad my family doesn't understand that concept." She reaches over, and pulls his hand into her lap, as he turns back toward her and she says, "Fitz. Please, I am begging you. Don't' shut me out."

He sees the pleading in her eyes, and sees them fill up again with tears. He hates that she's this upset, and the thought that she could've been hurt following after him, also feeds into the moment. So he says, "Okay baby. I will tell you." He takes a breath and gives her the details of the story, which will undoubtedly change their understanding of everything that's happened up to this point.

**Thanks again for following this fan fiction tale; I know that I said before that this would be the final installment. But I have changed my mind, and decided to continue the story. So I hope this is to the delight of many of you; since I have an inbox requesting it to continue. Thank you so much for your support of this story. I really appreciate it. **

**In the next installment; we find out what the family secret is, and whether it affects how they handle the current situation going forward. Additionally, Zoe faces her mother with regard to her wedding plans, and Ellie has her first conversation with Lauren. All of this and more comes about in the next installment of the candidate. **


	561. Chapter 561

He takes a breath and tries to get his words together; she sees his struggle, and is being patient. Whatever it is; she knows it can't be easy for him to say. He lets go of her hand, and gets up. After standing looking out of the French doors for what seems like hours, but is really a few seconds. He turns to her and begins to speak as he says, "Remember when you said your grandmother told you; the greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was making everyone think he didn't exist?" She nods as she says, "Yes."

He replies, "Well the joke's on us all, because he exists in the form of Melody Farmer, and my father." Liv says, "Fitz what exactly did Uncle Larry tell you?" He sighs as he tells her what he recalls from their conversation, and she is in complete shock.

She can't believe her ears; immediately, she understands his rage. It's unbelievable. But she also recognizes that there's missing details that will make the picture clearer. Despite seeing the pain and anger in his eyes; she says, "Baby, we need to hear Uncle Larry out. There's more to this story."

Fitz says, "Haven't we heard enough? I know I have. What else is there left to say?" She responds, "Fitz, I am not saying you don't have a right or a reason to be angry, because you do. But I am saying, there's more to this story we need to know. Like how this started and why, granted it's bizarre. But there's more to meets the eye here, and we need to know what that is. If we are going to stop Mellie once and for all." Fitz replies, "Well, they are probably gone now anyway, so I doubt if we get answers tonight."

Liv shakes her head as she says, "Babe, I doubt if they've left. Your uncle wouldn't leave like that; he's probably waiting downstairs to finish what he has to say, and I think you should let him finish." Their conversation is interrupted by her phone ringing. It's Harrison. She looks at Fitz and he says, "Go ahead and answer it." She answers, "Harrison, please tell me you've got something for me." He replies, "Do we ever Liv. This reads crazier than a Stephen King novel."

Liv says, "Hold on a second H." She presses mute and walks over to Fitz. She says, "Baby, no matter what we hear; you and I are in this together, and I have your back. We will get through this. Do you understand?" He sees the resolve and support in her eyes, she sees the pain and rage in his.

She touches his face and he closes his eyes, taking in her touch, as he says, "I'm just so tired of this babe. It's always something, and I can't take it anymore." She replies, "I know babe. I know you're tired of the drama, so am I. But there's no time for being tired right now. Right now, we need to figure out how to navigate through this. We can be tired when it's resolved. So please, take a breath, take my hand, and let's face this together." He marvels at her strength, and how quick she is to flip the switch to fix mode. She has his back for certain, and she's right.

They don't have time to waste. So he does as he's told, and she walks with him over to the couch. They sit down together, and she gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. They take a breath together, and she asks, "Are you with me?" He replies, "Yes, I am with you. Let's do it."

She hits the speaker button, as she says, "Okay Harrison, go ahead. You're on speaker with me and Fitz." He replies, "Okay, we are all here too Liv." They all say hello, and Harrison says, "So first thing's first. We started from the beginning to figure out how deep this rabbit hole goes, and it's as far back as half a century ago.

Graham Farmer and Maria Fields were joined in an arranged marriage, which rivals the relationship between Katherine Turner and Michael Douglas, in "War of the Roses." Only it's worse, because they had children. Three daughters, one of them being Mellie, the youngest."

Liv and Fitz look at each other, and they say nothing. They just listen. Abby continues by saying. "It was a real match made in hell Liv. They were both grossly unhappy, and alcoholics. Graham had a real good old boy kind of spirit. He could cheat and do whatever, but Maria, was to be a good girl, and mind the store." The disgust in her tone, is evident, and Liv says, "Okay, so how does Big Gerry get involved in this?"

Quinn says, "Graham and Big Gerry were partners in a business deal that went bad, which turned them into rivals, before Graham and Maria married." Abby says, "This rivalry went on for a decade or more for Oil bids, until 1969, when spouses were added to the equation."

Liv says, "What?" Quinn replies, "Gerry had an affair with Maria Farmer, Mellie's mother. He found out about it, because during one of their many drunken raging arguments, she told him she was pregnant, and the baby wasn't his. It was Gerry's." Fitz angrily says, "Quinn are you saying Mellie is my half-sister?"

Quinn hearing the anger in his voice, quickly says, "No, Fitz. She isn't. The fact is she is Graham's child. But Maria, was angry, and wanted to make him jealous. However, it backfired on her. He refused to accept her cheating on him with Gerry, so while she was pregnant, he walked away from the marriage."

Abby replies, "Which left her with two kids, and a baby on the way, and no father. Despite having trust funds for the two girls. Her newest baby, wasn't entitled to anything. She didn't realize she was jeopardizing the baby's future by her admission to the affair and the pregnancy. Clearly a major oversight on her part."

After hearing the information; Liv says, "So she goes to Big Gerry, and tells him she's pregnant. As a result he sets up the trust, right?" Harrison says, "Yes and no Liv. Although, his name is on the trust as the administrator. He didn't set it up. Lawrence did." Fitz says, "So he knew her mother, and that she was pregnant. So he cleaned up the mess for my father. This is unreal."

Liv has to admit, that's a shocker she didn't see coming. But she tries to keep everything on pace. She says, "So Lawrence sets up the trust for her, but how do things progress from that point? "

Huck says, "We aren't really sure how it happened Liv. But it's a safe bet that Mellie grew up feeling alienated from the family, as the baby of the affair. She probably, had no idea why she never felt accepted, until she discovered the affair.

We believe, when she found out about it, she blamed her mother, and Big Gerry for ruining her life. Based on a letter she wrote to her mother when she was 18. In the letter, she says she is setting out to make things right, and get the family she deserves. The one she was robbed of having."

Quinn says, "We know she and her mother had a vicious knock down drag out fight, which led to her leaving home, and she inconsequentially started working at Blue Grass Oil, doing their books. We thought that maybe her mother got her the job, as penance. But it turns out Big Gerry did." Liv says, "So she contacted him, and he helped her." Fitz replies, "There's no way he helped her out of the kindness of his heart. That wasn't my father's style."


	562. Chapter 562

Huck says, "You're right Fitz. But it's not what you think. She was blackmailing him. She forced him into helping her with various tasks. Like employment and even getting into Harvard." Liv asks, "But what did she have on him? It was common knowledge, that Gerry was a womanizer." She says the words looking at Fitz, and feeling terrible for speaking of his father this way, in his presence." He senses her discomfort, and mouths, "its okay." She nods at him, accepting his response.

Harrison says, "The threat of scandal was real Liv. Yeah, Big Gerry's chances of a legitimate shot at a prosperous political career beyond governorship was done. But Fitz was a rising star in the political world, and was just beginning to shine."Liv says, "So you're thinking he did it to protect Fitz." Abby says, "More like to protect his dream of living through Fitz and his pursuit of the Whitehouse, to be honest."

Fitz says, "Yeah, that sounds like dear old dad, at his finest." Liv says, "I am so sorry babe." He replies, "It's not your fault my father was such a tool, and hooked up with an even grander one in Mellie, to make my life hell." Liv knows it's not her fault, but she feels terrible about his struggle.

A thought pops into Liv's head as she says, "So she hooks up with Gerry, he gets her a job at Blue Grass. That's how she syphoned the money from her family. She's thinking she doesn't fit in with her own family. so she attaches herself to the Grants, by going through Gerry to get to Fitz."

Abby says, "In a nutshell yes Liv." Fitz says, "So I was the last play in their game. He gave her money, employment, and then ultimately me. His son was next on the selling block. He literally made a deal with the devil, with me as the payoff. No wonder he was a proponent of the marriage. He was paying a damn debt."

The realization of the level of deceit involved in this, is evident to everyone. Nobody knows how to take this, or what to do, other than listen. The OPA crew instantly feel awkward, as if they are listening in on personal time between Liv and Fitz. But honestly, there was more to say, and they needed to get through it.

Quinn just starts talking to bring the conversation back to the discussion of what they found out. She says, "While we don't know the details of what happened specifically between Big Gerry and Mellie, which led to the marriage and their bizarre relationship. We do know why this is all coming to a head now. It's because Senator Reston, still has an axe to grind against you Fitz." Coming out of his haze of disdain for his father's antics, Fitz asks, "What does he have to do with all of this?"

Huck says, "He's the one paying for the public relations firm handling Mellie's resurgence back into the public, and he's footing the bill for Rowan's services." Fitz says, "He can't be serious. So this is what, a lifetime vendetta, over the loss of an election. That's absurd."

Abby says, "Well, he's pretty hot over it because he blames your father for him losing the election. The polls had Reston ahead by a wide margin before Big Gerry died, but after his death, your numbers increased. Add that to Big Gerry beating him out, for the senator seat initially, and it feels like the Grant's were out to get him, or at least hinder his political success, in his mind."

Liv says, "He's delusional; none of that makes any sense." Harrison says, "Agreed Liv. It doesn't make any sense at all, but you can't make sense of crazy. Crazy is what it is." They all agree with his comment.

Liv tries to settle with all that she's heard and recounts what they've learned. After they all agree that she's got it right. She's even more convinced, they need to talk to Uncle Larry, to get the missing details of this situation, so they can develop a plan to combat this.

So she says, "You guys have given us a lot to contend with here; but there's still some loose ends we need tied up behind the basis of the story. We also need to put together an attack plan here. Because bottom line; we need to stop her in her tracks."

Harrison says, "How do we do that Liv? There's no crime in publishing a book, and it doesn't appear to be about Fitz necessarily. If we try to stop her from getting it published, he will look like a bully. Even if he doesn't weigh in on her release from prison."

Liv agrees it's a slippery slope. But before she can pose a response; Fitz says, "So what do you suggest Harrison? Because if she publishes that book; I will spend the remainder of my first term talking about her, or answering inquiring questions about her book, that cast aspersions on me and my family."

The question causes Harrison to pause, and the others. No one expected such a question from him. He's obviously thinking clearly, and fully engaged in resolving this issue. So he's more so a contributor than a client in this instance.

Liv smiles inside; her man is a thinker, and much brighter than people give him credit for being. He's so much more than a pretty face, good hair, and an expansive bank account. He's insanely bright.

She snaps out of her haze, in admiring his intelligence and lets Harrison off the hook. She says, "What we need to do is let the book be written." They all say, "What?" Liv says, "Stopping the book is a priority, but it's not a main one. It can't be, because too many people know about it, including Reston.

If it gets out that we are putting the kibosh on the book, it will make major news, like Harrison said. However, if we refute it, by proving that Mellie is the conniving, deceitful, manipulative, waste of space that she is, we can win this, and prevent her from publishing the book, by forcing her to stop it herself."

Abby says, "But what are we refuting Liv? If she writes the truth, we don't have anything to hold her on." Liv says, "If I have taught you all nothing, it's that the truth is relative. While we know that obviously Gerry and Mellie were in cahoots. I am willing to bet they didn't trust each other as far as they could see each other."

Harrison says, "I'm catching what you're throwing. You think there's proof that Mellie's either exaggerating some facts in the book, and maybe there's evidence of it. Especially with her interactions with Big Gerry."

Liv replies, "Yeah, I do and we need to find it, immediately. So get the notes of what's exactly in the book. Let her complete it, so we have an accurate account of what she's going to talk about, and we can work on refuting it. In the meantime, we will work the family angle from here. I think Fitz's family can fill in allot of the blanks we are missing."

Harrison says, "Okay Liv, we will work on getting the rest of the writer's notes, and book content, and if in the meantime, you need anything else. Just call us." She replies, "Okay H. Thanks. Good work everyone." They all say good-bye and the call ends.


	563. Chapter 563

When the call is over; Liv looks at Fitz, who appears to be okay. But she's not sure. Nobody could be actually okay, after what they've just learned. She says, "I am not going to ask if you're okay, because it's impossible for you to be okay, after this. But I am worried about you babe. So talk to me." He sighs as he takes her hand, and says, "I don't know what I am right now Liv, other than tired, frustrated, and annoyed at all of this. But sadly, I can't say I am surprised.

Allot of things are starting to make more sense now, that I hear these details, and I can only guess, that after speaking to Uncle Larry, and my aunts, more of this twisted tail will come unraveled." She then remembers, they are still waiting for them downstairs. She says, "Babe, I applaud your strength in this moment. It's allot to consider, and extremely overwhelming, and if you can't do this right now I understand. We can wait until tomorrow."

He replies, "We don't have time to waste babe. We have to get this over with, so we know how to proceed. I can be mad later. Right now. I need to deal with this. It's been too long already." She agrees with him, and feels a tremendous sense of pride in him, for being willing and able to confront this situation, head on.

She smiles at him as she says, "You're amazing; absolutely amazing, and I love you so much." He returns her smile as he says, "Your strength and support give me the strength to endure anything babe. So it's because of you; I know that we can get through this. So let's see how much worse this story gets, after talking to my family." She replies, "No matter what happens. We've got this babe. We are in this together." He replies, "I agree."

When they go downstairs, everyone is sitting in the living room. When Liv and Fitz enter the room; they stop talking amongst themselves, and the room goes quiet. Fitz says, "Thanks for waiting. I really want to get this out tonight." Aunt Hellen says, "Fitz we are really sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner. But it was an impossible situation." Fitz looks at his aunt; he sees the worry and pleading in her eyes.

He doesn't want to let them off the hook; but he knows that staying angry, in this moment, will not help matters. So he says, "I appreciate the apology Aunt Hellen. But can we please just get through this, so I know what we are dealing with? This has monumental implications for me now, that I need to consider." She looks at Lawrence, and he asks, "What do you mean Fitz?"

Fitz says, "Mellie is writing a book, and we believe she's going to expose everything concerning she and my father's relationship. The basis behind our marriage, her young adult life. The entire enchilada, all for the world to see." Aunt Lydia says, "Oh my God. Someone has to stop her." Jill says, "Can't you stop her book from being published Fitz? You're the president. Everybody has a price."

Her comment upsets Fitz, and before he can find his edit button. He says, "The good old Grant way right Jill. Let's throw money at the problem; surely that will fix it. Clearly funding a trust fund for her, only exacerbated the problem, it didn't fix it, and it's not my way of doing things. That ideal died with my father, as far as I am concerned."

He realizes the sharpness in his tone, by the look on her face. He didn't mean to snap at her. But he couldn't help it. Brian says, "Come on Fitz; she didn't mean any harm."

Fitz says, "You're right. I'm sorry Jill. I didn't mean to be so curt with you. I am just fed up with the vintage Grant way, and it's time we change things. Starting with stopping the secrets." She replies, "I accept your apology Fitz. I understand you're angry, and you should be."

Jamie says, "So what's the plan here? We can't just allow this to happen this way. Can we?" Liv says, "The plan for now Jamie, is to collect more information about the book, and find a way to refute it. So we can work on getting her to pull the book herself. If we go after her directly to stop the book; that will cause a problem, because she's being backed by Sen. Reston."

Jamie says, "So stopping the publishing, will give him ammunition to leak to the press." Liv says, "Exactly, so that's why we need to find out as much about this situation as possible, which is where you all come in. It's time to lay it all out for us Uncle Larry, Aunt Hellen, and Aunt Lydia. We need to know it all, concerning Mellie and Big Gerry."

Larry says, "Okay, here goes. Originally I worked with Gerry at the family oil business. I handled the internal work, and Gerry, had the gift of gab, so he'd do all the talking. Well, we'd had some issues at the time, because I wasn't a fan of some of the deals he was making, and he couldn't just silence me, by me being an equal partner. The last straw was when I found a woman crying alone in his office one night. She told me she was pregnant by your father, and he wanted nothing to do with her."

Liv says, "That woman was Maria Farmer, right?" He replies, "Yes, it was Liv. She was very upset, and as I said, she was with child, and needed help. So I cleaned up his mess, I set up a trust for the baby, and told her the medical expenses would be taken care of. I knew she was Graham's wife. So I understood the implications of what Gerry had set into motion.

When I confronted him about it; things went south, quickly. He was angry I set up the trust, and refused to address his behavior. I called him out on cheating on Felicia, especially with her being sick, and pregnant. But he wouldn't listen to me. Things got physical, and I left the business."

Liv is devastated at what she's hearing, and by the looks on the faces of everyone else, they are too. Jamie says, "My God daddy; we had no idea." Larry says, "I know honey; it's not something we talk about. But anyway, I started the ranch, I sunk all of my money into it, to get things going. But shortly after that, Hellen got sick."

Everyone looks at her, and she takes his hand. She says, "I was diagnosed with breast cancer; it was detected early, and I had surgery to remove the lump. But the expenses for treatment was unbelievable. It nearly broke us."

Larry says, "I needed the money to pay for the business, and I needed to pay the medical expenses. So I had to go to your father, because when I left the company. I signed away my rights to everything. He gave me the money, but we had to sign a non-disclosure agreement, which forbid us from talking about Maria, the pregnancy, and basically anything personal about him, for the remainder of his natural life."

Aunt Hellen says, "So we were trapped. It was either not sign the papers, and lose our livelihood or sign the papers, and get back on track." Fitz is blown away at his father's tactic; he says, "My God, that was evil." Lydia says, "It was unspeakable; I couldn't believe it, and would not have believed it, if I wasn't there to witness how cold the act was myself."


	564. Chapter 564

Larry says, "Anyway, we signed the papers, and we agreed to keep our mouths shut, and we kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. But nothing happened, until 20 years later when this dark haired girl shows up on your arm Fitz, and we find out that you're ready to marry her."

They all see the look on Fitz's face, as he again tries to register all of this information. Liv's heart is breaking, with every morsel of information that is shared; it's getting worse by the second. Fitz says, "So when I bought her home to meet you; you knew who she was?"

Larry says, "We were curious, especially after hearing her last name. I looked into it immediately, and your father came clean with me about it. We discovered she wasn't your sister; but he was in deep with her. She was blackmailing him with your future. Basically, the idea was that she would be your political wife, to help you gain steam on the road to political stardom, and she wouldn't blab to the world about his wandering ways, and she wouldn't expose their affair."

Fitz says, "Wait, you're telling me she slept with him before we were married?" Larry closes his eyes as he says, "Yes Fitz. I am. It's how she got to him in the first place. She seduced him, and afterwards, she told him she was his daughter, and threatened him with that scandal. When he found out she wasn't his daughter and tried to get rid of her; she told him he robbed her of having a family, and he owed her. So he'd either see to it that she got the desires of her heart, or she'd tell everyone he raped her."

Liv says, "Oh, my God!" Jamie says, "That trifling bitch; I knew there was legitimate reason to hate her." No one could deny her sentiment. Fitz says, "This is incredible; I get the non-disclosure agreement issue Uncle Larry. But how could you let me marry her; knowing about her and my father? How could any of you let this happen? Aunt Lydia, you and Aunt Hellen, sat with me for hours, listening to me talk about the woes of my marriage, and not once did you say a word about what was going on."

The rage and hurt, dripping from his words, is felt by everyone in the room. Aunt Lydia begins to cry and Aunt Hellen consoles her as Larry says, "Fitz, I know it's difficult to understand. But we didn't find out about the deal between her and Gerry until after the wedding."

He sees how upset his nephew is and he understands his anger, so he just says, "There's nothing else I can say that will make sense to you about this Fitz. I realize that I failed you, and I will take that shame with me to my grave. Fitz doesn't say anything to him; he just sits back in disbelief and anguish.

Seeing that this is not going to get any better; Larry decides its time they all left. Lydia no longer sobbing, but quiet, holding hands with Hellen, and the others still quiet, out of sheer disbelief and shock. Liv touches Fitz, and he looks at her; she takes his hand and she sees the tears stream down from his eyes. He then looks at his uncle and sees him stand up.

Before Fitz says anything; Larry says, "Fitz we are going to go. I just hope that at some point you find a way to forgive me and your aunts for our choices here. We really didn't mean to hurt you." Hellen says, "Wait, we can't leave things like this. We just can't. We are all hurt and upset, and I get that, but we can't walk away with things being this way."

Liv agrees with her; a resolution needs to be met. But she also realizes, what's happened is too heavy to overlook. She says, "Why don't we agree to let matters rest as they are for now. No malice or rage, just a struggle to settle our thoughts, and resume this after we have all had time to process everything." Fitz looks at her and says nothing; he just nods. She knows he's done. He's tapping out, and she's not going to push him any further.

Seeing that Fitz is simply done, and he can't do anymore talking. His family agrees to leave. But before they leave; Uncle Larry says, "Fitz, please know that we love you very much, and we are here for you when you're ready to finish this." Fitz doesn't say anything, he just looks away, and everyone walks out. Liv walks them to the door, and when she comes back into the room. He's still sitting in the chair, but with his head in his hands.

She walks toward him, and before she gets directly in front of him. He says, "Liv, I know that we said we'd always talk about everything, and not leave each other to sit with our feelings alone. But I can't do this right now. I just can't babe, and I can't act like I'm not affected. I just need a minute."

She's never heard him like this before; but she acknowledges, it's not every day, you learn what he's stumbled upon. Regardless of her being extremely concerned about him; she steps out on faith and relents.

She says, "Okay, I will give you space for now. But promise you won't forget about me, and when you're ready, you will talk to me." He looks up at her now, and sees her face; he feels awful, because he sees the worry in her eyes, but he's being honest with her, and that's something he knows, she can appreciate.

He gets up and walks toward her; he opens his arms, and she walks into his embrace. She feels how rigid and tense he is. But she simply takes in the moment for what it is; he's trying to reassure her and comfort her, despite what he's feeling, and she appreciates him for being so thoughtful, and concerned.

When the hug breaks, they share a sweet kiss, and she looks into his eyes, she sees his struggle. She touches his face, and says, "I will be in the nursery, when you're ready." He replies, "Okay." As she walks away, he says, "I love you Liv." She replies, "I love you too."

When she goes upstairs, he's left alone downstairs, and walks out onto the deck. He looks at the time, and its early evening. After mulling over all the details of the situation, and trying to grapple with the betrayal he's feeling. There's one other person he wants to vent to; in hopes of eventually getting his mind back on track.

He picks up the phone, and makes a call. Drew is out walking Baxter, when his phone rings. He sees the familiar number and says, "Hey man, what's up?" Fitz says, "That's a loaded question; how much time do you have?"

He hears the tone of his friend's voice, and says, "Hey Fitz. What's wrong?" He replies, "I don't even know where to start man; I really don't. I feel like my life has been put into a blender, and I don't recognize anything anymore." Drew says, "Okay man; you've got to help me out here. Talk to me." Fitz sighs, and then unloads everything.

Drew listens intently as his friend shares his feelings, and the details of what he knows. In the end, he's walked Baxter three times around the entire dog park, and when Fitz stops speaking; Drew can't bring himself to speak initially. His head is spinning, and he's struggling to maintain. Fitz says, "You there Andy?"

He replies, "Yeah man, I'm here. Barely, but yeah I am here. Damn man I don't have a clue what to say, except that I am here for you bro. whatever you need I am here for you."


	565. Chapter 565

Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Andy, I am just trying to wrap my head around all of this." He replies, "You mean, you're trying to find a way not to be angry at the family, but you keep coming back to anger, every time you think about it."

Fitz says, "Exactly Andy. I know that I've pulled away from them before, and this was the reason. The secrets in this family are devastating and do irreparable harm. I feel like it's almost a given, something terrible is going to be found out at any moment. It's always something with us."

He feels his friend's pain; he knows all too well how secrets can destroy a family's bond. He and Fitz are kindred spirits in that regard. Drew says, "I know man. It's frustrating, and I wish I could tell you that after this, nothing else is going to happen. But that would be lying." Fitz says, "Damn, thanks for the reassurance."

He and Drew laugh for a moment, and Drew says, "I'm just being honest Fitz, and you know it. At the end of the day, we can't pick and choose our family man. Despite how much we'd like to trade them in and have a do over. What Uncle Larry and the family did was screwed up and twisted. But they meant well, and you have to admit their hands were tied Fitz. They made the best decision, they could make, at the time. You can't fault them for that. Can you?"

He thinks about his words and asks, "But Drew how could they watch me in that marriage, and see the bullshit she took me through, and maintain their vow of silence?" Drew says, "Fitz you know how badly that must have hurt them. I am sure it tore them up inside, and to be fair, I recall having a conversation with you about marrying her. Do you remember?" He suddenly remembers and says, "Damn, yeah. I remember." Drew says, "What did you tell me?"

Fitz sighs as he says, "I don't recall the full conversation." Drew says, "Oh, let me refresh your memory; you told me that I was being jealous and if I couldn't respect your choices, I didn't have to come, and you could find another best man." Fitz shakes his head, as the conversation comes back to mind. He says, "We had allot of tequila that night Andy."

Drew replies, "Fitz, that wasn't tequila talking. That was you being adamant about doing something you wanted to do. But regardless, it's cool bro. I get it. You were protective of someone you thought loved you, and you were right to react that way."

He responds, "Really? Look where that got me." Drew replies, "First of all, your actions weren't wrong. You just did the right thing, for the wrong person. Second, going through that hell got you to Liv Fitz. Loving the wrong person, and learning what that felt like, prepared you for finding, and marrying the right person.

That's where it got you, and right now. What you need to do, is stop feeling sorry for yourself, and contemplating how screwed up things are in the family, and be grateful, that you've got her by your side to weather the storm. Don't shut her out Fitz, she doesn't deserve that; she's hurting too, because you're hurting."

Fitz takes in his words and says, "So you think I am overreacting here?" He replies, "No, I don't think you're overreacting; I just think that you're choosing to react to the parts of the situation you can't control. Granted, what you've discovered is life altering. But at the same time; it's inconsequential." Fitz asks, "How do you figure?" He replies, "Because, you need to focus on how to move beyond this, instead of analyzing every aspect of the situation itself.

You're never going to know why your father did the things he did, or the truth behind Mellie's actions, trying to figure that out will drive you nuts man. Some things need to be left alone, and dealing with those two, that's a motto to subscribe to for sure."

Fitz has to admit; he's right. Trying to understand the why behind everything is what's bothering him. The choices that were made, may not make sense to him, but they made sense to others, and there's nothing he can do about it now, except move forward.

Fitz says, "So you're saying I should focus on the part that matters, like the family taking me in when they didn't have to." Drew says, "Yes that's my point. You know that the family loves you man; they didn't mean to harm you, but when you keep secrets, often that's what happens, even if it's for the person's own good."

Fitz says, "Yeah, tell me about it. That's what's killing me. All the secrets are killing me." Drew says, "Yeah Fitz, but that's who they are, and you already know that. So why expect them to be who they aren't? Zoe is always listening to motivational speeches and tapes, and one of them was from Maya Angelou. She said, when someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time."

Fitz replies, "I like that." Drew says, "I know right. It's pretty cool, when you think about it. People show us who they are all the time, but we choose not to see them, because we have our own views of how they should be or how they are, when in fact, they can only be who they are, and it's when they don't meet our expectation of them, that conflict and unrest ensues."

Fitz takes in his friend's words, and for the first time, since hearing all of the dirty laundry, his nerves are settling, and his thinking is clearing up. Realizing his friend has helped him through a very difficult moment, and given him sublime advice; he says, "Wow, had I known she would have such a profound effect on you. I would've facilitated your union." He and Drew laugh together, as Drew says, "Well, she's definitely been a game changer, and I am thankful." Fitz says, "I understand. I know how that feels."

Feeling like things are settling, Fitz and Drew talk a bit longer. Drew tells Fitz about he and Zoe's wedding plans, and the probable drama they will have when Zoe tells her mother. He also talks to Fitz about his conversation with Gabe, about he and Zoe's marrying.

Fitz weighs in on both topics; telling him to be supportive of Zoe's choice concerning the wedding, but stay out of the argument between she and Evelyn. He asks, "What's making her choose this year for the wedding?" Drew replies, "She's just ready for us to be together, and I can't say I blame her. Why do you ask?"

He replies, "No real reason; it just seems like a 180, compared to how you two have been talking about your future before. You mentioned it being another year before you'd be married, and start having kids, and now it's coming allot quicker. But if you both are ready, that's great, and I am sure it will be awesome."

Drew says, "I agree, whenever we do it. It's going to be great. But you bring up a good point; something I've been thinking about myself. But we haven't discussed it." Fitz says, "Well, maybe you should bring it up to her and see what happens." Drew agrees, and they continue to talk for a while longer.


	566. Chapter 566

The conversation is one that helps both of them, and after they catch up, and the mood of the call shifts to being more positive, they call it a night. Fitz knows he's kept Liv waiting long enough, and he needs to settle things with her too. When their call ends; Drew is walking into the house. Baxter, goes to climb into his doggy bed, and he sees Zoe, hanging up the phone.

She says, "How's Fitz?" He looks at her with a surprise on his face. She says, "It's the downside, to your best friend being married to my sister." He replies, "So you were talking to Liv?" She replies, "Yeah, she called me, while I was talking to Ellie, so we conferenced her in, so she could vent a little." He replies, "Yeah, Fitz did the same." He says, as he sits down next to her, and they share a kiss, as they cuddle on the couch.

Zoe sits in the moment and says, "I am so glad we are starting our relationship with no secrets, and I want to keep this ideal babe." He replies, "No question, I agree with you babe." She hugs him, but something pops into his mind that he's been thinking about. So he says, "Babe, I want to ask you a question." She says, "Okay, "What's the question?" He replies, "Why is having the wedding this year so important to you?"

She's taken back by the question. She's not sure where this is coming from. But she is now concerned. She asks, "Are you having second thoughts?" He replies, "No babe, not at all. I am just asking, because you and I have talked allot about our future, and your career. I am open to do whatever you want. But when I think about some of our previous conversations, you weren't looking to be married for another two years, but now we are talking marriage and babies within the next 9 months. That's drastically different from our original plans, and I just want to make sure; this is what you want, and it's for the right reasons."

She responds, "What do you mean the right reasons?" He says, "I mean that you're ready to plan the wedding now, because it's really what you want, and it's not because you're feeling some sort of pressure. I told you I will wait for you, and I mean it babe. I know that I talk about kids allot and family, and I don't want that to overshadow what you want. I don't want you to have regrets."

She replies, "Drew, I don't have any regrets, and I won't have any. Yeah, we talk about family allot, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't persuade me to a degree. But at the same time. I am the happiest with you, then I have ever been, and I feel like the next logical step for us is to be married with babies."

He replies, "I agree Zoe, the next step for us is marriage and babies, but the question is. Does that have to happen right now, or can it wait? That's what I am saying to you. Don't rush anything on my account, because I am not going anywhere." She hears him and feels his words; she has to admit, he's posing solid questions, she's never considered until now.

He sees her in thought and holds her, he knows he's given her allot to think about. He wouldn't be honest if he didn't say this to her, and he refuses to keep anything from her. He wants their communications to be honest and real, so they can face each other's thoughts openly, and understand one another. After sitting with her thoughts for a while, she says, "So what are you suggesting Drew?"

He says, "I am not really suggesting anything babe; I am just saying that before you start world war three with your mother; let's make sure, we are doing this for the right reasons. That's all."

She responds with a grin as she says, "World War Three babe?" He smiles at her as he says, "Come on Zoe, you wouldn't be conflicted about it, if you knew it wasn't a big deal. You know your mother isn't going to be pleased about our current wedding plans, and I know you don't want to fight with her."

She replies, "That's true, I hate fighting with my mom." He responds, "I know, so it makes sense to be sure right?" She nods her head, understanding his position now, as she says, "So maybe I should think about it a little more; before saying anything about a wedding date to her?"

He replies, "Yes, I think that would be good, again no rush babe. There's so much more ahead of you career wise, and it would break my heart for you to walk away too soon. Even if it's for me and our babies. Your happiness means the most to me."

She replies, "What about your happiness? He replies, "Honestly Zoe, you are my happiness." They share a smile, and a sweet kiss, that cradles them in the moment.

As Liv relaxes in the rocking chair; she cradles Gerry, and rocks as he nurses. She's staring down at her baby boy. He looks so innocent, and sweet. After he's gotten his fill, she repositions him, and burps him, as she thinks about her conversation with her sisters.

They always find a way to settle her, and she is grateful they are always available for each other. No matter what. Regardless, of what's going on in their own lives, they ride for each other, in a moment's notice, without question.

She then thinks of her love. The pain and agony he's experienced is second to none. She's hurting for him, but knows, that once he's figured out his feelings in his head, they will talk this out, and they will be fine. She just has to be patient and give him his space. It also helps to know; he's probably called Andrew, to sort things out. She takes comfort in knowing he's going to provide solid advice.

He certainly needs it, given their latest issue. Hearing her baby boy burp loudly; it shakes her from her haze, and she smiles, as he scares himself, waking himself from is slumber, only to fall right back to sleep as she comforts him. As she repositions him, and rocks him back to sleep; she sees Fitz standing in the doorway. He's smiling at her.

She smiles back at him, and gets up, to lay Gerry down. When she lays him down; Fitz comes over to her, and they watch him together, as he sleeps. She says, "The girls are out like a light too. I fed them first." He replies, "You're such a great mother baby. I love you for that." She replies, "You're welcome. We are both great parents, and I love that about us too."

They share a kiss, and afterwards, he takes her hand and they walk out of the nursery, and into their bedroom. They walk out onto the balcony, and he has a seat on the chaise, followed by her climbing into his lap, and snuggling with him. They lie in silence for a moment; they sit quietly cuddled up and thinking.

The silence breaks, when he says, "I am sorry for stepping away, and leaving you alone babe. But I really needed to take a minute to reassess some things." She repositions, as she looks up at him, and says, "You don't owe me an apology Fitz. I completely understand why you needed space. I think we both needed time to process what we've learned, and we are better for having taken the time apart."


	567. Chapter 567

He knew she'd understand; but he never tires of how she trusts in them and believes in them so openly, and honestly. Her grace amazes him every time. She sees a look in his eyes she can't place.

She asks, "What's wrong honey?" He responds, "What's wrong is how much crap I had to endure to get to you; but in all honesty, I would go through it all again, if it means ending up with you by my side baby. I simply can't believe how deep you love me sometimes." His words touch her and make her eyes water, as she touches his face, and they share a kiss. The kiss is sweet, and subtle, but seals the moment for both of them.

When their moment ends; she says, "So what do you want to do?" He replies, "I want to forget about everything we have learned. But clearly that's not an option." She replies, "Agreed. But at least we know the whole sorted story, and will certainly help us. But I am more concerned with how you're feeling with regard to your family."

He responds, "Babe, can't we just focus on getting through this for now? You know, like taking what we've learned and develop a plan." She says, "Yes, we could to that, but I wouldn't be doing my job as your wife, to let you get away with that approach. Beyond any crisis we face baby; this is your family, and they are the constant here we can't escape."

He knows she's right; he can't ignore them; as Drew said, no do overs, or replacements allowed, he thinks. She sees him in thought and then he says, "I am battling with the betrayal Liv. I just can't see past it. I mean, I get they had their reasons, but it still feels wrong."

She replies, "I know Fitz, and you're right. It does feel wrong. But you know it wasn't done with ill intent." He replies, "Yes, I know that, but it feels like I was a part of a 15 year practical joke, and I can't find the humor in it."

She replies, "That's because there isn't any humor in this baby. Nobody who loves you, is laughing here. What your family did is certainly hard to swallow; but again, as your aunt said, it was an impossible situation, and they all regret it immensely."

He responds, "I'm sure they do; but it feels like maybe they took care of me out of guilt, instead of truly loving me, you know." She ponders his response for a moment, and says, "But they still didn't have to do it Fitz. Regardless, of what moved them to step in. They didn't have to. They could've just as easily looked the other way. But they didn't."

He has to admit, she's right. His family could've just as easily tossed him aside. She says, "You know there's nothing fake about how they look at you baby; they love you like a son, not a nephew, and there's no doubt in my mind, the pain of seeing you suffer, was real for your aunts and uncle."

He listens to her and again, he can't refute her words. He knows the love they have for him is real, and when the dust settles, they've always been there for him, no matter what, and its' always felt genuine.

He replies, "I hear what you're saying Liv, and I can't argue with your logic. You're absolutely right. I know they love me, and that they meant well; but it's going to take me some time to really settle with this, and move on. Does that make sense?"

She replies, "Yes, it does babe. I don't expect you to walk away from this happy and settled, right now. I just want you to acknowledge, that this turn out wasn't their intention, and as screwed up as their actions were, there was no intended malice. I just hope your forgiveness for their actions comes soon babe."

He replies, "Thank you for understanding Liv, and I know I need to forgive them. I am sure that I will; but right now it's just too fresh." She replies, "Okay, as long as you're contemplating on it; I will take that, for now." He's grateful she understands, and she's willing to let it rest for now. He also realizes, how the advice Andy gave him, and her advice are the same. Clearly, he has the right people around him, and he's thankful for that fact.

However, at second thought, he's anxious to figure out where they go from here professionally. So he asks, "So now that we have the details of the situation; how does this help us? Or does it?"

She entertains his desire to return to the work aspect of this issue; he's earned the distraction for now. So she says, "It has helped us to a degree; because we know more of what Mellie knows, and she's unaware of our knowledge. I just wish we had more information to refute her responses; with Gerry being gone, we have little to go on here." Fitz says, "You mean like something in his own words to combat what she's saying?" She responds, "Yes, like a diary or a confidant we could vet, anything at all."

He replies, "Well, he trusted nobody, the only people he talked to really was Uncle Larry or Aunt Lydia. Since it's clear they were already in on the secret; I don't see who he'd confide in about something like this." Liv agrees, the likelihood of him confiding in anyone else is slim.

Suddenly, Fitz looks at Liv and says, "Wait, my father said, one day I would see him for who he was, and not for who I thought he was. He said things would make more sense and I'd understand him better when he was gone." Liv replies, "Okay, so what do you think that meant?"

Fitz says, "I don't know, but it seems like he was trying to tell me something. I didn't push him, because he was on his death bed, but maybe he was trying to tell me something that could help us." She agrees, anything is possible, she's just not sure what he could've been trying to say. But it's making her think, there's hope.

She picks up her phone, and he sees her grab it. He says, "Who are you calling?" She replies, "I am texting Huck; if there's any bread crumbs your father could've left to help us; he will find them." He agrees, her team should be able to help them dig up something.

After sending the text; she looks at him and he's lying back on the chaise, with his eyes closed. She snuggles up to him and says, "We will figure this thing out baby. I promise you it's going to work out." He replies, "I know we will babe. I believe in you." She smiles as he looks at her and smiles in return, and they love on each other, in the moment.

After their make out session; they lay still. He yawns, and she does too. Neither of them are hungry, so they decide to call it a night; skipping dinner. As they climb into the bed. His phone rings. He hears it's his uncle's ring tone; he pauses before reaching for his phone. Liv looks at him and he nods, as he grabs the phone. She sits up, so he can grab it.

He takes a breath, and answers, as he hits the speaker button, "Hello." Lawrence says, "Hey, Fitz. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But something came to mind, and I had to call you." Fitz replies, "What is it Uncle Larry?"


	568. Chapter 568

He replies, "Well, Hellen and I were talking, and it came to me. Your father read people Fitz, and did so very well. He knew what they'd do, before they did, which is why the idea of Mellie having a leg up on him seems off to me. So I contacted Mr. Billings, the estate planner, and he's messengering over the paper work your father left for you." Liv looks at Fitz, with some confusion; just as Fitz looks confused too.

Fitz says, "What does that have to do with this situation Uncle Larry?" He replies, "Well, in the collection of documents he's sending you; there's some notes, and some paperwork, he wanted you to have. If I know your father Fitz; he had to leave something in those files for us to fix this." He replies, "So you think he saw this coming?" Liv's eyes get big as saucers, with excitement. She agrees, this is what she was hoping for.

Larry says, "Yes, I do. Think about it. Why would he specifically say in the non-disclosure agreement; that the ban was in place until after he died. He had to know that this would be a vulnerable point for Mellie to strike; I am sure she probably signed something too."

Fitz has to admit; his thoughts appear to be in line with his father's thinking. It's exactly something he'd do. He says, "You may be on to something Uncle Larry; when can I expect the package?" He replies, "I hope so Fitz. I want to help you fix this. It's the least I can do. But you should have the delivery mid-morning, at the latest."

Fitz feels his uncle's plea in his voice; he's searching for a hint of his willingness to forgive. Liv feels it too, and sees Fitz's struggle in his eyes, he wants to relent, and say the words, but he's not quite there. However, in a turn of sweetness, he says, "I know you did the best you could Uncle Larry, and I want you to know, I appreciate all that you and my aunts have done." It's not complete exoneration, but it's close enough, to let Lawrence know, his chances of redemption are very high, so he accepts it.

He says, "Thank you for that Fitz; I appreciate it. Let me know if you need anything at all. I want to help you." Fitz replies, "I will; thanks. Have a good night." Their call ends and Liv looks at him. He sees the look in her eyes and asks, "What's that look for?" She replies, "I am so proud of you Fitz. That was really good."

He replies, "Thank you babe. I want to be mad. But I can't bring myself to remain angry." She responds, "That's because you've changed for the better babe; you're more forgiving now, and that's a good thing. It won't be long before absolute forgiveness has set in, and this will be in the past."

He loves her optimism; it's always right on time, and helpful. He gives her a sweet kiss, and she accepts it willingly. When the kiss ends; she asks, "Do you think the package from the attorney will help us?"

He replies, "I don't know; I hope so. Uncle Larry bought up a good point, my father was never one to get caught up. So we will see what this package yields." Liv is hopeful too. He sees her thinking, but he's tired of thinking about this.

So in his true form he slides down onto his back, and pulls her close, as he nibbles on her neck. She breaks from her thoughts, and giggles as she says, "What are you doing? We are talking."

He replies, "I think we are done with that for now; we both need to relax and let this go for now babe." She sees the shift in his eyes, and agrees to let it go, and allow his kisses to wash away the drama, and carry them both off into a pleasure filled evening of bliss.

As he kisses her she lets go, and all she can think about is him and his touch. His hands roam her body, freeing her of her clothing. He's stripped her naked; as they both lie in their natural state, they captivate each other with their motions of passion and pleasure. They manage to push each other to the brink and back, repeatedly.

As he handles her body, massaging her and caressing her, she moves from one orgasm to the next, with him not being far behind. The intensity of his grip is second to none, and she's enjoying every bit of it, as he grabs her waist firmly, and thrusts powerfully, sending her into a realm of pleasure, that causes her to moan insanely with delight.

No matter how many times they've been together, her body never adjusts fully to him. His girth is always a pleasant surprise, and this time there's no alcohol in his system, which means, this is pure passion.

As their bodies freefall into orgasm, achieving release number three; they are whimpering and shaking. They kiss sloppily as he lies in rest atop her, and she's still gripping him with her legs wrapped around his waist, long after he's emptied fully into her.

The moment is still and soft, as he stares into her eyes, and she stares back at him. She smiles suddenly, and he smiles back, as he says, "I love you Livy." She replies, "I love you too." They kiss some more, as romance continues to fill the air, and they feel another round afoot, needing each other and fulfilling each other through the night, and into the morning.

It's 9:00 am and Liv and Fitz are finishing breakfast; the doorbell rings, and the house keeper, brings in a package. However, secret service, has to check it first. As Liv and Fitz wait for their inspection to be complete; Liv says, "This is nerve wrecking." He replies, "I agree. But it's almost over."

The French door opens, and Tom says, "Its clear Mr. President, you can come back inside now." He and Liv go inside, and into the study, where the box sits, with most of its contents removed. There are several audio tapes, and one cd, in addition to a stack of color coded folders, with dates, times, and location stamps.

Looking at the material, Liv says, "My goodness, babe there must be years of documentation here." He replies, "Yeah, I have no idea where to start." It's clear they have their work cut out for them. Liv says, "Let's start with the cd." He takes it and slides it in his laptop, as Liv sits on his lap, and they watch it together.

When it starts, Big Gerry appears. His image causes them both to pause. Liv sees Fitz's response. It's one of disbelief, because he looks so well in the video, but they know he's gone. She says, "Its okay babe. It's just a video." He replies, "I know Liv. I'm okay." She kisses his lips and they share a brief smile.

Their moment is interrupted, when a voice on the video says, "If my instructions have been carried out; I am dead, and Fitz, you are watching this video." They both sigh at his words, as they hang in the air. "Fitz, I filmed this video, because I wanted to tell you the truth. The whole truth behind the most heinous caper I have ever been involved in, and it's something that I undoubtedly regret. It's my biggest regret."

The video goes on to confirm everything they'd learned about Big Gerry and Mellie's relationship, and explains that he has left more than enough evidence, to bury Mellie once and for all, if he should choose to do so. He explained every transcribed file and cross referenced audio tape.

He also included voice analysis authentication documents, and each entry was logged and notarized. By the end of the video; Big Gerry wasn't kidding, he had truly given them what they needed on a platter.


	569. Chapter 569

Despite the majority of the tape being about the caper and his involvement; the ending was the most interesting. Before the tape ends; he says, "Fitz, I hope that we have quashed things before I met my end. But in case we haven't, you need to know, that I am sorry for hurting you. Your mother would be terribly angry for my actions.

The single biggest regret of my life is not being the father you deserved, and not telling you, that there was nothing you did wrong, to deserve how I treated you. If I am being honest, I was jealous of how connected you were to Fe Fe. She loved you from the moment she found out she was pregnant, and you were her world, her everything.

I was angry that she chose you Fitz; angry that she chose to have you, instead of being here for me. In the end that's the truth; the horrible truth. Now that I am facing my own mortality; I get it. I get what she knew right away; I get that you are a gift.

You are special, and you were worth it; I am just sorry it took me a lifetime to see it. So in short; I am sorry Fitz. With all that I am; I am sorry, and I hope you forgive me someday. For you and your unborn children's sake. I hope you're a better man than I am. Actually, I know that you are, because you're more Fe Fe, than me. Good-bye son."

Liv looks at Fitz, and his eyes are watering; she reaches out for him, and he hugs her. Hearing his father admit fault and apologize was more than he was prepared to hear. It overwhelmed him, and she let him have his peace. She holds him as he sobs, and releases his inner pain.

When he's done; she's still hugging him, and she's managed to dry her own tears. He looks at her and says, "That was unreal." She replies, "I know baby. It really was shocking. How do you feel?" He replies, "I feel relieved, and somewhat sad."

She responds, "That's understandable; you and your father had a very heavy exchange before he passed, and to get confirmation by this video that his feelings were genuine, has to be bitter sweet."

He nods in agreement, as he says, "Yeah, it is." She replies, "He didn't say it outwardly, but he loved you Fitz." He responds, "If I hadn't seen this tape or experienced our time together, before he passed away, I would've challenged that statement. But even with all that he did against me; I agree with you. He did love me. He loved me in his own way. Me expecting him to love me the way I wanted, was probably too ambitious." Drew's words from yesterday, are making more sense than ever. Expect people to be who they are, and not who you want them to be, and you won't be disappointed.

She agrees with him; despite his failings, he loved Fitz in his own way. They take a moment to take in all that they've heard. They are still holding each other, and now sharing kisses. Once the moment settles; Liv says, "He really didn't trust her huh?"

He replies, "My father didn't trust anyone babe. It wasn't in his nature to trust. He always thought someone would double cross him, and he was always prepared." As he speaks, she looks over the files, and realizes, the files are not just concerning he and Mellie, but there are files for his communications with state senators, governors, and even other family members, including Fitz. It was unbelievable.

The one name in particular that sticks out like a sore thumb, is Senator Reston. Liv grabs it, and Fitz looks along with her. About two pages in; they are in awe of what he's dug up on him. Liv asks, "Who was his investigator?"

Fitz says, "I don't know. Why do you ask?" She replies, "Because honestly, I want him on our team. He had to have high level security clearance to find out 80% of the information in these files. There's no way Reston knows that anyone has this on him. He'd be a fool to come after you if he knew you or your father had this information." Fitz says, "Sounds like we have found our leverage."

Liv says, "Nothing spells leverage, like the cover-up of sexual harassment, and sexual assault allegations against his son, by staffers in his campaign he paid off. Or his own extra-marital affairs." As Fitz reads over the files, he can't believe the wealth of information his father accumulated either.

He says, "This information in the wrong hands, could bring down every major political hopeful in Washington Liv." She replies, "I agree, not to mention it will seal Mellie's fate as well, which is why we have to lock this information up; once we clear this case." He nods in agreement; he trusts her to take care of it.

Suddenly her phone rings; as she presses the speaker button, she answers, "Hey Huck, thanks for calling. We got the files you located; the messenger just dropped them off. Just like you said earlier, there is a wealth of information here. Did you show audio tapes and paper documents, when you hacked into his personal computer?"

He replies, "Yeah, I was able to retrieve everything from his computer, including the cd." Liv responds, "Good, then I need you to compile all of the pertinent information into kill folders for me for everyone eventually. But for now Mellie and Reston are our priorities. It looks like we may have enough to take care of both of them for good, thanks to Big Gerry. But did you find out who his guy was?"

Quinn says, "Hey Liv. It's Quinn. We not only found out Charlie was the investigator, but also we found out more about the book." Liv responds, "Hey Quinn. You're saying Cyrus' guy Charlie is the investigator, who compiled all of this intel?" Huck replies, "Yeah. I was surprised too. But it's him. Charlie works for a paycheck. He doesn't care whose paying." Liv says, "That's clear, and a little scary."

Quinn replies, "Ordinarily I'd agree; but as of late it appears he's gone straight. He's a legit private eye now, with a wife and kid. So I doubt if he works for anyone else, the way he worked for Gerry and Cyrus in the past."

Liv asks, "Do either of you believe him?" Huck replies, "Of course not. So I will keep an eye on him, and I will let you know if something doesn't look right." She responds, "Thanks to both of you. Have we heard anything on the book? Quinn replies, "Yes, and it's exactly what we thought. She's playing the victim card to the hilt, including the relationship between her and Gerry. She even says she was pregnant by him Liv."

Fitz says, "That's impossible. He had a vasectomy after my mother died. I remember Uncle Larry talking with Aunt Hellen about it." Liv says, "I'm sure she's mixing false truths, half-truths, and then some to come up with a page turner of a book.

But here's where we even the playing field, by refuting every claim in her book, with the information in these files. This is why we need those kill folders Huck as soon as possible. With what we've got here, we can take her down once and for all."


	570. Chapter 570

Huck replies, "You got it Liv." Quinn asks, "After we get the files done Liv. How do you want to handle this? The book is almost done. All they need is some fine tuning, and then a publisher." She replies, "Once we get the folders done, we have our showdown, starting with Reston." Huck says, "Okay, I will let you know when the files are ready." Liv replies, "Okay, great."

They hang up and Fitz asks, "Why meet with Reston first Liv?" She replies, "Because to stop the blood flow, you have to first take out the source. Reston is the money source for this gig; if we freeze that, we can let Mellie twist in the wind, until we are done working with Senator Montoya's confirmation prep. She's not set to go before the board for another 30 days. So even if the book is done early, she's not releasing it until she is ready to be released herself."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Why do I bother questioning you?" She replies, "Maybe you're trying to keep me on my toes." They both laugh as they share a kiss, and he says, "We need to call Cy, and fill him in. He's going to love this."

Liv says, "Yeah we do, and you're right. He is going to flip when you tell him. The idea we are close to ridding ourselves of Mellie, is a tantalizing thought. He replies, "Amen to that. I'll call him and then you and I will have family time. How does that sound?" She replies, "I like the sound of that." She loves seeing him lighten up; he's feeling better about this and so is she.

It's late afternoon, and Ellie is smiling, as she watches the final run through for the children's festival. She's marveling at how well her kids are doing in the rehearsal. As the curtain closes, there are applause from everyone in the sanctuary. Ellie looks over and sees Jayson, standing with Rachel. She waves at them and they wave back.

She then goes backstage to help the kids change, and get ready to go with Jayson. She's talking with her mother, while the boys change, and she helps Jaylen out of her costume. Her mother says, "You did so well Jay Jay." She smiles at her grandmother and they share kisses. Ellie loves how close her mother and grandmother are to her kids. It's so sweet, and reminds her of when she and her sisters were little.

After getting her out of her costume; Barbara asks, "Are they going with Jayson tonight?" Ellie says, "Yeah, they are. It's his weekend coming up. So he wants to keep them the rest of the week through the weekend, which works, since I leave for NY tomorrow."

Evelyn says, "I was meaning to tell you; you don't have to come to the rehearsal tomorrow honey. Just go ahead to NY after work." Ellie asks, "Are you sure mama?" She replies, "Yes I am sure. We have more than enough help, and besides. You and Marcus need time together." Ellie smiles as she says, "Thank you mama. I appreciate it."

Just as their conversation ends; Ellie feels Jaylen bolt away from her. She looks and sees her running toward Jayson. None of them knew he was backstage, until that moment.

He waves to them and speaks, after picking up Jaylen. But he doesn't walk away, a key sign, he wants to talk to Ellie. So Ellie says, "Can you two get the boys, and let them know their father is waiting for them, while we talk?" Evelyn says, "Sure princess." Barbara says, "He needs to stop sneaking up on folks." They all laugh as they walk away. Ellie walks over to Jayson and says, "Hey, did you enjoy the parts of the rehearsal you saw?" Jayson says, "Yeah, they all looked good, really good. I didn't realize Jay has a voice."

Ellie smiles as she replies, "Yeah, he does. He sounds pretty good. I'm proud of him. Vonnie is good too, he's just not as invested in performing as Jay. It reminds me of Liv and Zoe. Zoe just didn't care as much as Liv. But anyway, it's something Jay could work on and do well. If he's interested." Jayson enjoys seeing her so happy, but it hurts to know being without him, has given her such peace and happiness. She's glowing.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, and agreeing with her about Jay, he says, "Yeah, he has a natural talent for sure." She nods in agreement, and he casually asks, "By the way, what work function did you say you were doing while in New York?"

She smiles in her head; he's curious about her trip. She replies, "I didn't say it was a work related trip Jayson. It's a personal trip, and I will be back on Sunday evening or Monday morning. Either way, it will not conflict with me getting the kids next week." She's hopeful he's satisfied with her reply, but she's wrong. He says, "So you're going to visit Marcus?" She looks at him, with a desire to roll her eyes, but she doesn't. She remains calm, as she says, "Yes, I am going to see Marcus. Why is that a concern of yours?"

She sees her reply bothers him; his attitude shifts as he says, "I was curious for the sake of the kids. If they ask, I want to know what to say." She's annoyed at him using the kids' angle, when he knows it's for his own information. She replies, "Jayson, the boys already know I am going to see Marc, and clearly Jay Jay is too young to know anything. So why would you have to address questions about my trip to NY?"

He replies, "I didn't realize you told them you were going Ellie, and I was just trying to be prepared, in case they have questions." Ellie senses dishonesty in his tone. So she says, "Jayson come on. What reason would I have to lie to the kids?" He responds, "I'm not saying you'd lie Ellie, I am just saying I didn't know what you were telling them." She replies, "Then ask me that Jayson, if that's the case."

He responds, "Why are you getting upset?" She sighs as she replies, "Because I feel like you're being dishonest. There's no reason for you to talk to the kids about me being in NY. I have already had that conversation with them, and they are fine with it. So you bringing it up to them, will only confuse them. When you went to Michigan with Rachel, I let you handle talking to them, so why would this be any different?"

He's visibly upset, as he replies, "With all due respect Ellie, they are my kids too, and we can talk about whatever I want. This isn't tit for tat here; again I am just trying to be prepared." She doesn't want to argue, but she's beyond done with him. Thoroughly frustrated, she says, "Jayson, if you even think about quizzing our kids about me and Marcus, it will be a huge mistake on your part. So please don't go there, okay?"

He asks, "Are you threatening me with something Ellie?" She replies, "No, I am advising you that if you have pertinent questions, about me and what I am doing, as a grown woman, you need to ask me. Don't ask my children, they don't speak for me, and if you put them in a position to do so, there will be a problem." He sees the attitude shift in her eyes, and knows she is pissed.

Their conversation ends with the boys running over to them, and hugging Jayson, while he's holding Jaylen. He hugs them back, and flashes smiles at them. She does the same, smiling at the boys. She hugs them and kisses them. She says, "Hey boys, remember when mommy said she would be here at practice tomorrow?" They reply, "Yes." She responds, "Well, mommy is going to actually leave earlier than she thought for NY. So I won't be here. Is that going to be okay with you?"


	571. Chapter 571

Jay says, "Will Granny and Nana be here?" Ellie says, "Yes, they will, and you can skype with me tomorrow night after practice." Vonnie says, "I'm going to miss you mommy." She smiles at him as she says, "Awe Vonnie. I am going to miss you too. But remember, you would've been over daddy's anyway. So you wouldn't have been with me this weekend."

He replies, "Oh, yeah." She responds, "So is it okay if I am not here tomorrow boys?" They both nod yes, and she kisses and hugs them, along with Jaylen. She says. Bye babies." They say, "Good-bye," And she walks away, saying nothing to Jayson, as he walks out with the kids, knowing that once again, he put his foot directly in his mouth.

She grabs her purse, and meets her mother and grandmother in the front of the church. Evelyn sees her daughter is annoyed, and asks, "What's wrong Ellie?" She tells them about the exchange between she and Jayson, and both her mother and grandmother, shake their heads. Barbara says, "He's an absolute ass clown." Ellie is pissed off, but her grandmother's comment, makes them all laugh.

Ellie says, "Nana what exactly is that?" She replies, "Girl I don't know, but it sums up what I am thinking about him." They shake their heads, still laughing at her comment, as Ellie drives them home. Evelyn says, "So what are you going to do princess?"

She replies, "Right now nothing mama. But I swear if he starts putting our kids in awkward positions; there is going to be hell to pay. There's no place for that." Evelyn says, "Amen baby girl. I will say a prayer for you." Ellie says, "Thanks mama. I am going to need it."

Barbara says, "I agree princess, and he knows better. What has gotten into him?" Ellie replies, "I don't know, and I don't care. But whatever it is; it had better pass, because I have no time for it." Barbara agrees with her, and asks, "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" She replies, "I think after work. I have to check to see if I can move my ticket time up. Marc has me on a red eye."

Evelyn says, "Well, if they can't move it up. Just cash it in, and see if you can use Fitz's plane." Ellie and Barbara both say, "That's a good idea." Evelyn laughs as she says, "Well thanks ladies. I have my moments." They all laugh together, and Ellie considers her solution.

They arrive at her parent's house, and after sitting down to dinner with them, and filling in her father and grand-father in on the Jayson drama. Both her father and grandfather, are in disbelief. But Ray offers some wisdom, he says, "It sounds like pure desperation; he is just acting up, to get a reaction out of you. He's not going to bother the kids. You have to learn to ignore those games Princess. All the ladies, and Ron, agree with him, and Ellie tries to take the advice under advisement.

After dinner she heads home, to work on changing her travel plans. On her way home; she gets excited, because if this works out. She will be able to surprise Marcus, and they will have some free time, before the kids are home.

When she gets home; her phone buzzes. She picks it up and it's a text from Jayson. "I am sorry to upset you. I hope you know I'd never put undue stress on our kids." She replies, "Jayson, I'd like to think you wouldn't do that, and I hope you don't. They deserve better than that. Don't you agree?"

He replies, "Yeah I do Ellie. Don't worry, I won't do anything like that. Have a safe trip." She shakes her head as she replies, "Thanks. I will check on the boys after practice." He responds, "That's cool, we should be home by 8 our time." She replies, "That's fine. Good night." He replies, "Good night."

Thankful that mini saga is over; she smiles knowing her Papaw was right. She picks up the phone, and calls the airline to see if she can move up her flight. Just as she thought; there were no sooner flights for the slot she needed. So she opts to exercise the cash in option, and advised them to credit the card used to purchase the ticket, knowing there is a 24 hour cancelation hold, in case she can't use Fitz's plane.

As Liv washes up for dinner; her phone rings. She sees its Ellie. She answers, "Hey sissy?" Ellie replies, "Hey Liv. Are you busy?" She responds, "No, I am not busy. Is everything okay?"She replies, "Yeah, everything is fine sissy. I was just calling to ask a favor." Liv responds, "Oh, okay. What did you need?" She replies, "Can I use Fitz's plane to go to NY and back from tomorrow through Monday?"

Liv replies, "I don't see why not. But hold on, let me ask." Ellie replies, "Wait Liv, I didn't know you had to ask him. Is it a good time? With everything going on, I didn't want to intrude." She smiles as she says, "Sissy, it's fine. We settled everything, and I am working on a final solution to that issue."

Ellie says, "Good, I am glad." Liv says, "Me too. Hold on while I check on this for you okay?" Ellie replies, "Okay sissy." Liv goes into the study. Fitz is hanging up the phone, and says, "Babe, is the plane at LAX?" Not seeing she has her phone in her hand. He replies, "Yeah, why? You want to do something kinky?"

She laughs as she says, "Really babe? I'm on the phone with Ellie." He laughs as he responds, "Damn, sorry." She shakes her head as she laughs, and Ellie is cracking up too, overhearing him. She thinks to herself; he and her sister are a perfect match, they are both freaks.

Liv says, "Oh goodness. I am asking because Ellie needs to borrow the plane to go to NY tomorrow, and she doesn't come back to LA until Sunday or Monday." He replies, "Yeah, that's fine. We have to use Air Force 1 or Marine 1 for travel; so it' I can call it in; just let me know what time she wants to leave. Or better yet, I will add her to the list; that way if her plans change, she can handle it without calling us."

She replies, "Thanks babe. You're the best." He replies, "You're welcome. What time does she want to leave?" Ellie replies, "2:00 pm would be good." She relays the time, and sets up her flight. While she's talking to Liv; the flight confirmation comes through to her phone. She says, "Wow that was fast. I just got the confirmation."

Liv replies, "Yeah, it doesn't take long." Ellie smiles as she says, "Thank him for me sissy." She replies, "I will. No worries." Ellie laughs as she says, "Yeah, I am sure you will. Wait do I need to take some sanitizing wipes for this plane ride?" Liv laughs as she says, "Girl no, excuse my crazy husband. That's a place we haven't christened yet, so you're in the clear." She and Liv share a laugh, as Liv walks into the kitchen, waiting on Fitz to join her for dinner.


	572. Chapter 572

Curiously Liv asks, "So why did you need the plane?" Ellie explains her situation with the flight change. Liv replies, "Oh, okay. That's where having one's own plane, comes in handy." Ellie responds, "Yes, I see that."

Liv asks, "Other than that, are you ready for the trip?" Ellie replies, "Yeah, I am excited. I am going to surprise Marcus. He thinks I'm not coming till late tomorrow." She responds, "Awe, he's going to flip." She replies, "I know. I can't wait."

Liv says, "Well I am sure you'll have a great trip sissy; just don't let the drama spoil it." She replies, "I won't. I refuse to let Lauren or Jayson do that." Liv asks, "Wait, what about Jayson?"

Ellie explains their dust up, and Liv asks, "Is he on medication?" Ellie busts out into laughter, as she says, "Livy that's something Zoe would've said." Liv replies, "True, but she'd have a point. He's ridiculous sometimes sissy."

Ellie agrees, he definitely is a hot mess at times. She says, "I know, and it's so random. One minute all is well, and then bam. It's unexplainable. I don't even try to understand it. I have to learn to ignore his craziness, and not let it annoy me. Which is what Papaw said to me tonight. Lord knows I am working on it."

Liv says, "Honey, you are doing much better than I ever could. I applaud you, and I couldn't agree with Papaw more." She smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy. I try. How are you doing today? I know your vacation is ending soon."

She replies, "My day has been a doozy. Actually the last 24 hours has been like Alice in Wonderland." Ellie says, "Yeah I know. But like you said, you've got it under control. Nonetheless, when I heard you telling the story last night, it sounded more like a plot for somebody's Soap Opera, and I would surely tune in." Liv can't help but laugh at her remark.

Still laughing she says, "Stop it sissy." Ellie replies, "Livy damn; what the hell? You know that's bananas." She responds, "Yeah, it is. But such is life. I am just glad we have a path through this jungle." Ellie responds, "A path carved by the great Olivia Pope-Grant of course." She and Liv laugh, once more, as Fitz walks into the kitchen, and dinner is being served.

Seeing her love is ready to eat, Liv says, "Okay sissy, we are sitting down to dinner. So I will talk to you later. Call me if you need anything though, okay?" Ellie replies, "Okay sissy. I will. Love you." She responds, "Love you too." After finishing her call; Ellie decides to shower, climb into bed, and call her love to end her evening.

They talk for a while; she briefs him on her day, and he does the same. It's never a dull moment when their exes are involved. She tells him about Jayson, and he says, "That dude has problems." Ellie acknowledges he's correct, those are her thoughts too. However, she has to wonder the same thing about Lauren, when he tells her, he had a meeting with the church elders today and Pastor Greggs, to discuss the rumors about their extramarital affair being the cause behind his divorce.

Ellie sits up in bed and says, "Marcus, please tell me you're kidding." He responds, "El, I wish I was. But trust me, I set them straight. I am sick and tired of her lying about the details of the divorce to get sympathy." Ellie asks, "Marcus what did you say?"

He replies, "I told them everything babe, and when I got done; I think they needed a drink." She and Marcus laugh heartily at his humor. But she says, "Marcus that is crazy; she's out of control." He replies, "I agree, she and I definitely need to chat; she must know something, because she's been busy, every time I called today. But when she picks up the girls tomorrow to go shopping, we are going to have a discussion, because this has to stop."

Ellie replies, "Yes, it does. This makes people question both of our character. I can't have people there looking at me crazy when we return there for events or services."

Marcus replies, "I agree babe. That's why I set the record straight with the reverend, and the board, and I will take care of Lauren tomorrow. Honestly, they all told me they didn't believe the rumors; they know us and our families, and know we wouldn't do anything like this. But they had to address it, because I am still an officer of the church."

She sighs and relaxes, realizing he has everything under control. She lies down as she says, "Thank you for taking care of this babe." He replies, "Of course babe. I've got this. No worries. She started it, but I am going to finish it. It's ridiculous, I don't want my kids hearing this stuff, it would mess their heads up. It's the same reason I don't want them to know the details of the divorce. I'm trying to be the nice guy and prevent the kids from knowing her dirt, but meanwhile, she's throwing you and I under the bus, to make herself look good. That's just unreal to me, and unacceptable."

Ellie replies, "I couldn't agree with you more Marc. Just try to remain calm during your talk." He replies, "I will babe." She hears him yawning, and looks at the clock.

She realizes it's after midnight for him; she says, "Babe I am so sorry. I keep forgetting the time zone difference. I will let you get some sleep, and I will see you tomorrow." He replies, "Okay babe. Luckily I am working from home tomorrow. So I can sleep in a bit." She replies, "Good, I want you rested for my visit, at least for the first night."

He replies, "Now you know I am never too sleepy to please you baby." They share a laugh, as she says, "Yes baby, I know, and you never disappoint. Sleep well my love. I love you." He responds, "I love you too."

Liv and Fitz sit down to dinner. He asks, "How's Ellie doing?" She replies, "She's doing well. She's going to MJ's graduation. That's why she's going to NY." He replies, "That's cool. Is Jayson giving her crap about it?" She responds, "Is the sky blue?"

He laughs as he says, "I knew it. He really needs to stop. It's beyond tiresome at this point." Liv agrees, it makes no sense. She explains their exchange at the church. Fitz says, "If he keeps playing these games, he's going to lose visitation with his kids."

Liv replies, "I agree; I hope it doesn't go that far. But I can see Ellie doing that, if she finds out he's using the kids to spy on her." He responds, "It would serve him right; if that was the case. The kids don't deserve to be dragged into the middle of this."

Liv replies, "Amen babe." They continue to eat, and Liv asks, "Babe, did you call Uncle Lawrence?" He looks at her as he swallows his food, and says, "Yes Liv. I called him, and thanked him for sending the package." She smiles as she says, "And that's all?"

He smiles as he says, "Babe. I talked to him, and the conversation was decent. I really don't know what else to say right now. I even talked to Aunt Hellen an Aunt Lydia, just to let them know I am working my way through this."


	573. Chapter 573

She replies, "Okay babe. I didn't mean to push you too hard. I am sorry." He responds, "Don't apologize babe. I know you mean well, and I want you to understand, I have every intention of working things out with the family. But it's going to take some time." She nods in agreement, as she says, "I get it babe, and I am proud of you for trying."

He responds, "Thank you." They share a smile, and finish their meal. After eating; they decide to finish the night with more family time, knowing that they will be heading back to DC tomorrow afternoon. As they go into the nursery, and take the babies out of their cribs, so they can crawl around, and all play together, into the evening.

It's 9:00 am and Liv and Fitz are finishing their packing, so they can head home. It's bitter sweet. After the last of the bags are in the car; they sit down to a late breakfast. Spending some extra love time this morning; has put them behind on their travel plans.

As they eat breakfast; Liv goes over the plan for dealing with Reston. Their meal is a working breakfast; they have Cyrus on speaker, as they eat. Cyrus asks, "When did you want to meet with him?" Fitz replies, "I want to meet him today, in my office."

Cyrus responds, "Going for the full guns blazing affect huh?" Fitz replies, "Well, I think he needs to be reminded, he's going after the President, and not one of his contemporaries." Liv responds, "I agree, we need to send a message, and shut him down where he stands. When he sees what we have on him, he will fold without a doubt."

Cyrus says, "Wow, I like it. You need to go on vacation more often." They laugh at his comment; Cyrus always likes when Fitz responds, with great fire, as long as he's not the object of the anger. Liv asks about Senator Montoya, and Cyrus sends her the information she requests, she wants to look over some of it on the plane ride. After tidying up all the loose ends with Cy; they end the call, and finish their breakfast.

Fitz says, "So the grind starts again." She replies, "Yeah it does. But I kind of miss it." He smiles as he says, "Me too." They laugh together, as they get up prepare to leave, as the babies are loaded into the car. They stand on the porch of their home, as they witness the final items being loaded into the car. He holds her close, as he asks, "Are you ready first lady?" She replies, "With you by my side, absolutely." He grins at her; they share a kiss, and they head to the car.

On the plane ride; they continue to catch up on the Montoya confirmation prep, and they discuss how they want to handle Reston, in case their plan doesn't work. Liv likes his responses, and his approach. If he can keep calm, they will be in business. But she also feels, unleashing some of his rage, could work in their corner too, given the leverage they have against him.

When they arrive at the White House, Cyrus is waiting in the oval. Liv gives him her take on the Montoya tapes she's watched, and she advises of an approach they can use to help her likeability factor. He takes her instruction, and forwards the information to two of the aides, running the prep. Cyrus says, "We will start on this right away Liv. We have sessions set to restart on Monday. She replies, "Good Cy. I'm anxious to get started."

They nod in agreement, and Cyrus asks, "So what's the plan with Reston?" Fitz says, "We are going to let him know we are on to him, and remind him why, coming after this White House is a mistake, that will be forgiven only once, before he finds his political career ending, much sooner than he thought." Both Cyrus and Liv give him looks of approval, acknowledging his strength and the conviction in his speech.

Liv replies, "Agreed, he needs to be put on notice, and who better to do that than the President of the United States." Cyrus says, "Absolutely Liv. He needs to show some respect, and accept the fact he lost." Liv says, "He certainly appears to be a sore loser, which is very unappealing."

Fitz says, "I'd say more like sad and ridiculous. But it doesn't matter, because it stops today. People in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones." Liv loves his fire, and enjoys seeing it bubble in his eyes. She makes a note to have him tap into it later, in their alone time.

Her moment of haze is broken by Lauren buzzing the office intercom. She says, "Mr. President. Governor Reston is here to see you." Fitz say, "Thank you Lauren. Send him in." He looks at Liv and Cyrus and says, "It's ShowTime."

They nod in agreement, and Liv says, "Okay babe; Cy and I will be in the control room. Here's the folder, for reinforcement." They share a kiss, and Cy says, "Are you sure you want to do this alone sir?" Fitz says, "Yes, I am. I need to put an end to this ridiculousness." They both say, "Agreed." Then leave out the back hall, going to the control room.

Moments later, the door swings open, and in walks Reston. He's surprised to see Fitz standing alone, reading a folder. Fitz looks up at him and greets him. They shake hands politely, and Fitz sees him looking around the office. He says, "Nice digs huh? Sometimes I forget how nice it is, seeing it every day." The dig he makes is noticeably affecting Reston; Fitz can see it on his face.

Cyrus says to Liv, "That was a good one." Liv replies, "Yes, it was. Let's just hope he stays calm enough to handle this the right way." Cy says, "Have faith." Liv smiles at him, as he repeats to her, what she says to Cyrus often, pertaining to Fitz.

Reston attempts to act as though he is unbothered by the comment, despite the truth being expressed in his demeanor. He says, "Yes, it is very nice in here. Did you bring me her to brag?" Seeing that Reston is on edge; Fitz is willing to pick up the pace too.

So he says, "I didn't bring you here to brag John. I asked you here, because I wanted to remind you of who you're attempting to cross, before you commit career suicide. So maybe consider it a warning shot."

Reston smiles as he says, "A warning shot for what?" Fitz hates that he's playing coy. He says, "I know about you paying Rowan to help Mellie write her book, and I know about you trying to instigate a public viewing of my personal life, to shame me. I get that you're angry about losing John, but is it worth it to go this far?"

Reston says, "You think this is about just losing an election. It's about a hell of allot more than that. The mere fact that you're in this office is a clear example of nepotism at its finest golden boy, and besides that, the world needs to know the man they elected, and the family he's a part of. I guess the sins of your father are yours to bare, despite his demise."


	574. Chapter 574

Fitz says, "Golden boy? What the hell are you talking about? You and I both went to the same colleges John, and both of our families have money. So please tell me how we are so different?"

Reston says, "We are different, because I worked for everything I have Fitz. My father didn't help me through my political career, calling in favors and using his political influence to get me added support. Not to mention you flashing your pretty boy looks and charm to boot, despite divorcing your wife while still in public office, and yet you end up as the Republican presidential nominee.

How the hell does that happen? Then conveniently you fall in love with a woman of color while pursuing the presidency, and no doubt locking up the African American vote, hands down. You Grant's are all the same. You think you own everything, and if you don't own it, you take it, by falling short on false promises, or it fucking falls in your lap."

Cyrus says, "That's total bullshit; Fitz has not had a cake walk, He's earned his spot despite Gerry's antics. What false promises is he talking about anyway? What a dick!" Liv can't believe his words either, he's clearly incensed over the Grant's. No doubt Big Gerry had a hand in upsetting this apple car first, and pure frustration took over after that.

Fitz clearly walked into the path after the fact, and is getting the brunt of his rage, that started with his father. Liv says, "Maybe he hasn't gotten over the Senate seat snubs Big Gerry headed against him; but Fitz had nothing to do with that, and he never promised him anything." This sticks in Liv's mind as weird, and it bothers her. But she puts it to the back of her mind for now.

As Cyrus says, "He's making no sense at all right now. But to make matters worse, Mellie has him snowed completely; that's a damn shame. He's going to feel like an absolute ass, when he discovers the truth."

Liv agrees, he's definitely playing with an empty hand, and is clueless about it. Liv says, "That's unfortunate for him, he's truly being a schmuck, and I can't wait for him to realize it." Cyrus says, "Very unfortunate; it looks like this is about plain old jealousy. What an idiot. He's behaving like a child."

Liv replies, "It's one of the deadly sins, and one of the oldest reasons for most acts of betrayal. No surprise there. I'm just surprised he's harboring so much hate against the Grant's. He's been in politics for over twenty years, he knows the game. Also, what's with him still thinking Fitz and I are just public relations? Not everyone in Washington is a paper couple, and it's complete lunacy, to think that anyway."

Cyrus says, "Yeah, well a smart person once told me; you can't understand crazy, so why try. Besides, he's obviously assuming everyone is living by the paper copy model, especially since he probably did it himself." She has to agree with him. But they also smile at each other, as she shakes her head. That's twice he's used her words on her today.

Fitz is outdone by his remarks and reasoning. He sees the look on Fitz's face and asks, "What's that look for?" Fitz says, "It's the look of disbelief John, and annoyance, with your misguided thoughts of me. Yes my father may have used his influence to help me get in position politically early in my career. But I haven't accepted his help or asked for it since my first term as governor."

John says, "Yeah, but even then you married well first right? To legitimize the family name and blood line." Fitz says, "John, I am not going to justify my actions to you about my past relationships with Mellie, the women I've dated, or my wife. That is my personal business and has nothing to do with my political success."

John says, "It' has everything to do with it." Fitz says, "This argument can go on all day John, but at the end of the day, you can put a person in position to be successful. But the person has to perform to make it happen, and what I am hearing from you is pure jealousy that you made it to the end of the game, but when it counted, you couldn't or shall I say didn't perform. Now you want to cry foul and blast your opponent, like a sore loser. Well this isn't pick-up basketball, it's the NBA, the games over, everyone has left the building and it's time you did too."

Cyrus says, "Nice NBA reference; he's on fire today." Liv smiles as she says, "Yes he is." She marvels at her man standing strong and defending his honor and their family's honor too, with such confidence and strength. It's one of the many reasons she loves him so much.

Seeing that he's painted John into a corner of sorts. He feels that entertaining his delusions any further is an immense waste of time. So he says, "John, it's clear that you have issues with my father, I can't begin to understand, or to be honest give a damn about. But let me be clear; this witch hunt you're on to embarrass me, and this White House ends today. Effective now, you will pull Rowan, and you will not follow through with this plan of yours."

Reston says, "I think your position has gotten to your head. We can add abuse of power to the list of reasons you're not the right man for this job. Freedom of speech is still important in the United States Mr. President."

Fitz is growing annoyed and is ready to end this; so he says, "I agree. Freedom of speech is important. The world needs to know about who they almost voted as the President, and the dynamics of his family. I think you said, you can tell allot about a man by his family make-up right?"

Reston asks, "What are you talking about? My life is an open book?" He replies, "Is it John? Because I don't recall you saying anything about the allegations of sexual misconduct performed by your son with three of your female staffers, or should we address your wandering eyes as well, while your wife was battling cancer in a hospital bed. By the way, how is Marian's health these days?"

The fire in Reston's eyes heats up his body, as he rises out of his chair and asks, "How the hell did you get that information?" Fitz says, "Well, like you said. I'm a Grant, and we think we own everything, and what we don't have we take. So having that much power, makes it easy to get my hands on information like this.

But let's not waste time talking about how I got the information, as much as you need to take the time to figure out why it's important for this information to stay quiet. I'd imagine, the healthcare options we have as governmental employees, bode well for Marian and her after care, am I right?"

The realization of what's going on is sinking in for Reston. He realizes, he doesn't have a play here. Exposing Fitz, will have an undoubtedly harsher effect on his life than Fitz's. He says, "Damn you Fitz! Leave Marian out of this."

Fitz replies, "You mean the way you're leaving my family out of this? How do you think this will affect my family John? I have a wife and three children, who are my legacy, beyond this administration. I vowed on my wedding day to love, honor, obey, and protect my wife for eternity; so there's no way in hell, I am going to buckle, and allow you or my hateful, deceitful, lying ex-wife to come after me, and destroy or threaten to destroy our dreams, without a fight.


	575. Chapter 575

So trust me, as much as I hate to be like my father in this instance, or use the same political processes that's plagued us since the beginning of time. If you push me; I will. So tell me. What is it going to be John?"

Cyrus says, "Gotem. Well played Mr. President. Well played!" Liv says, "Yes indeed. He's done." Feeling unsure of what to do or say, but knowing that he's truly caught. Reston sits back down, and thinks for a moment.

After some time passes; Fitz says, "John, time waits for no one. I need your answer. Is this over or is it just getting started?" Reston says, "It's over. It's over okay? But there's allot of moving parts here. It's not just me."

Fitz says, "I know it's bigger than you right now. So I will offer you some assistance. In a few hours, you're going to get a call from someone, who is going to aid you in ending this situation sooner rather than later, and with no waves. So wait for the call."

He responds, "Okay, I will." Fitz says, "Good. Now we are done, and you can go." John gets up still upset; but says, "Good-bye," As he leaves out the door; Fitz says, "I hope you're sincere in putting an end to this. Don't make me regret handling this quietly. Or think about trying to double cross me."

He responds, "I won't Fitz. I'll do whatever you want. I'm standing down. I promise." Fitz replies, "Your promises don't mean anything to me John. But for your sake I hope you mean what you're saying. Have a good day John." He replies, "I'll try," Walking out and closing the door behind him.

As soon as he leaves; Liv calls Huck, and advises him that part two of the plan is in effect. She advises him to continue to monitor all of Reston's communications closely. He agrees, and she and Cyrus head to the oval.

Fitz is sitting in his chair, when the door opens, and Liv walks over to him on one side, with Cyrus standing in front of the desk. Cyrus says, "Sir that was magnificent." Liv says, "I agree babe, you were fantastic." He replies, "Thanks to both of you. But you know I hated that right?"

Liv says, "Yes we do. But it couldn't be helped. He gave us no choice." He nods in agreement as Cyrus cosigns too. Fitz asks, "Are your people in place Liv?" She replies, "Of course; Huck is already tapped into all of his communications, and will be contacting him soon. It's under control honey."

He looks at her and sees her loving eyes, looking back at him. They make him crumble, and wash away his hesitance and annoyance with the use of dirty politics.

Cyrus says, "If I may sir, there's still the matter of Mellie. What's the play there?" Liv explains that pulling the support around her is what they needed to do first, which is why getting Reston to back off is so important. But the way the plan will work. She won't know the book deal has been intercepted, until after it's completed.

They are going to let her get it all out, every sordid and fictional detail, and then swoop in to crush her dreams once again of coming after Fitz. Then to keep her honest, using the files they got from Big Gerry to refute her books details, the lawsuits from the jilted artists she hoodwink being publicized, and her current ongoing embezzlement from her own family coming to light, soon she will be an after-thought, and won't consider doing this again for sure.

Cyrus says, "Well, if all goes well, her parole may be denied for sure." Liv says, "Yes it will, and it's her fault, so she can only blame herself." Fitz replies, "I agree Liv. She deserves everything she gets, and then some. I just can't wait for this to be over."

Liv responds, "I know. Me too." Cyrus is thinking as they speak and says, "We are well on our way to making this happen. I can feel it." She responds, "That's highly optimistic of you Cyrus, and trust me I am doing all I can, to be sure we are on the clear path beyond Mellie. In addition to what we already know; I am hoping to find more dirt to seal her fate."

Fitz says, "Good call Liv; there's no telling what else she's gotten herself into we can use to hang her." Cyrus asks, "When do you meet with her?" Liv replies. "Very soon; she's almost done with her book. Both she and Rowan will be in the dark until the end. We have bought us some time now that Reston has been neutralized, and I am hopeful we will have more on her by the time we meet as well."

Cyrus asks, "That brings me to another question; what keeps Rowan from going rogue?" Liv says, "The file I have on him, tells me after a visit with Huck, he won't be a problem."

Cyrus says, "Well it sounds like you have all of the loose ends covered." Fitz says, "Cyrus do I detect some initial doubt on your behalf?" He responds, "No, of course not. Just checking. We can't afford for this thing to go sideways."

Liv replies, "I agree Cy; trust me. We've got this under control, my team knows the risks, and that's why we are the best to take care of it. Stop worrying." Cyrus says, "It's my job to worry Liv." They all nod in agreement acknowledging his role in their dynamic.

Their conversation is interrupted, by Fitz's phone buzzing. Liv sees his face as he reads the screen. She asks, "What's wrong Fitz?" He replies, "Nothing, looks like Ellie's leaving earlier than she originally stated. The plane's being prepped." Liv says, "I hope all goes well." Fitz responds, "You worry too much; I am sure she'll be fine." Liv smiles, and remains hopeful, for her sister's trip and return.

It's after 10:00am and Ellie is excited because she is done for the day. Which means, she can leave for New York sooner than she thought. She's on her way back home to finish packing. So she can head out.

On the way home; she calls her mother, letting her know she's leaving earlier than she thought. They talk for a while, with her wishing her well. They exchange I love you's and she soon arrives home. She finishes packing her clothes, and grabs MJ's graduation gift off the table, on the way out. Feeling like she can't leave before seeing her babies.

She swings by their day camp, and has lunch with the kids. The kids are excited to see her, and she enjoys their time together. They want to give MJ a present for his graduation, so they do a video, she records to show MJ, when she arrives. It's the sweetest gesture, and Ellie is touched by their desire to congratulate MJ on his accomplishment.

After talking with them and spending the lunch hour with them; she kisses them good-bye, and leaves for the airport, with some tears in her eyes. She didn't think it would be this hard, but it's killing her. When she arrives at the airport, the plane is ready, and she takes off.


	576. Chapter 576

While on the plane, she shoots Jayson a text, and tells him she's leaving now, and she stopped by the school. He wishes her well on her trip and safe travels, which she appreciates. But shakes her head thinking how bipolar he can be sometimes, with his reactions.

After settling into the seat, she relaxes, and thinks about being in her loves arms in the next few hours. She also sends her sisters' text messages, letting them know she's on her way to NY. She gets replies of good luck from both of them, which make her smile.

When her plane lands; she heads to Marcus' house. When she arrives, she sees his truck parked outside, and as another car pulls out, she sees the driver is Lauren, and she looks upset. They make eye contact, but the response doesn't appear to be one of joy. Suddenly, she feels like maybe she should've called first. But it's too late now, she's here. What happened now? She thinks to herself.

She walks up and rings the doorbell; when the door opens. It's Marcus. He is in pure shock, as she says, "Hi." He replies, "Oh, my God baby. What are you doing here so soon?"

She smiles at his reaction; he hugs her and swoops her up into his arms, showering her with kisses. He holds her tight, and swings her around. She screams, "Marc, don't drop me! Please don't drop me!" He replies, "Never babe." As he puts her down, and she sees he's happy to see her.

However, she also has thoughts of an angry Lauren leaving a moment ago. So she asks, "Is everything okay babe? I only ask because I saw Lauren leave, when I pulled up." The expression on his face shifts, as he says, "You kind of walked in on some more drama babe. But it is what it is." She asks, "Really, what happened?"

He says, "El, I don't want to bother you with more of my craziness. You just got here, and you didn't come here for this." She looks into his steely grey eyes, and says, "Marc, I am here for you. So if you need me to listen I can do that. Lord knows you've done it for me on many occasions. So spill it if you need to talk. But don't hold it in on my account." He smiles as he says, "Okay, let's have a seat."

After he escorts her over to the couch; they sit down, and he proceeds to tell her the latest drama with Lauren. He tells her that he initially started by checking her about the conversation he had with Pastor Gregg, and how he had to also talk to the kids, because they'd heard a few rumors. He lastly advises her of the newest drama with her as well, happening today at the mall. When he finishes. Ellie is in disbelief; Marcus sees the look on her face and asks, "It's unbelievable huh?"

She replies, "Yeah, forgive me. I am just a bit in awe of everything. What did she say about the conversation with Pastor Gregg, and you talking to the kids about the rumors?" He replies, "She tried to play dumb, but when she saw that wasn't working on me.

She tried crying and telling me how upsetting this situation is for her and blah blah blah. The usual feel sorry for me bullshit, she's been spinning for others. But of course, all I did was hand her a box of tissues, and wait for her to finish, which made her more upset."

Ellie says, 'Jesus take the wheel; that's insane. She didn't apologize or admit fault?" He nods as he says, "She uttered nothing even close to an apology. But I don't want her apology. I just want her to stop spreading these lies, and putting our kids and me in such an awkward position. Is that too much to ask?"

Ellie replies, "No, it's not. It's a reasonable request. But clearly reasonable isn't where her mind is." He replies, "That's for sure." Ellie asks, "So what did you say to the kids?" He responds, "I asked them what they'd heard.

MJ and Malcom told me they heard a few different stories, but refuted them when they came up. But the girls, hadn't heard anything. So that was a relief. But I just didn't like having to have the discussion at all. It's a blessing that MJ and Malcom didn't believe that foolishness."

Ellie responds, "That's because they know you babe. They know the kind of man you are, and the kind of men you're raising them to be." He smiles at her as he says, "Thanks baby. I swear, you always have the right words, at the right time."

She replies, "That's because I am the right one." He grins as he pulls her close, and says, "Amen to that baby, and this time; this is forever." She replies, "It sure is." They share a sweet kiss to seal the moment.

After the kiss, she sees he's still sort of in thought. She asks, "What's on your mind babe?" He replies, "Despite the drama with the rumors, and Pastor Gregg, the mall drama today was surely the icing on the cake."

Ellie replies, "That is probably the craziest of it all. Let me get this straight; she gave all the kids the business for being on their cell phones last week, at their grandmother's house. But she plans a girls' day with the girls, and gets upset when they take her to task, for being on her cell phone, when they are supposed to be spending time together."

He replies, "Yes." She shakes her head as she asks, "Okay, but how does that turn into world war three at the mall, complete with screaming and yelling? She should've taken control of the situation and prevented the fallout from happening in a public place."

He replies, "That's what I said, and sadly she isn't willing to take responsibility for her part in the debacle. If she hadn't started yelling at them, and making Marce cry. I know that Mi Mi wouldn't have gone off on her.

But still I had to reprimand her, for losing her cool in public. Because that's unacceptable, and despite her mother deserving the lashing she gave her, it wasn't appropriate for her to give it to her."

Ellie says, "I understand your point Marc, but she's a young girl. She can't be expected to know how to handle that situation. I hope you didn't come down too hard on her."

He replies, "I didn't ground her; I just talked to her about not allowing her emotions to get the best of her, and understanding that being angry, isn't an excuse for acting a fool and being disrespectful." She replies, "I agree. But to have to learn that lesson, while dealing with your mother, has to be disheartening." He nods in agreement.

She asks, "So where are the girls now?" He says, "They went with MJ and Malcom to get dinner, they will be back soon." She sees he's really struggling with this. She asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

He replies, "Yeah, I will be fine. I know how she is. But it bothered me to hear Marce so upset at her mother. I have tried to protect them from seeing her at her worst. But it's impossible at this point. One by one, she's losing connection with the kids. Marce was the last hold-out; the others have already written her off. I just don't know what more I can do."

Ellie says, "That's terrible babe. But I will be honest with you. There's nothing more you can do or should do. This is Lauren's mess, not yours. You can't help shape the view of her to the kids anymore; they are forming their own views, based on their experience with her, and if it's negative, that's not on you."


	577. Chapter 577

He smiles at her as he says, "Thanks for saying that El; I guess you're right. My family keeps saying the same thing." She responds, "Good to know I am in good company with my advice. They smile at each other, and he sees she's in thought. He asks, "What are you thinking about?"

She replies, "I was just thinking, with all you've told me. It's no wonder she was pissed off when she left." He responds, "Yeah, she feels I'm taking the girls' side because I am upset about the rumor situation. According to her, I am being too lenient on them, for their behavior toward her, and I should be punishing them harshly out of respect for her."

Ellie says, "Wow, she's delusional. You're not taking sides. It's about right and wrong, and accountability." Marcus says, "Exactly, and trying to explain that to her was like beating my head against a brick wall. But yet both Marce and Mi Mi at the ages of 11 and 13, understood what I was saying perfectly, and both admitted fault, for their contribution to the situation almost immediately. How is that possible, when Lauren is grown and is completely clueless?"

Ellie says, "Wow that's scary." He replies, "More like freaking terrifying. So we are at an impasse; because despite both girls apologizing to her, which they've done. I don't see any need to punish them any further, but Lauren wants me to bring down the hammer on them, especially Mi Mi. But how is that fair, when she was clearly provoked?"

Ellie agrees with him completely; when a situation arises between a parent and child. The parent has to be in control of the situation, and not cause things to escalate, then look to punish the child afterwards. The situation getting out of control falls on Lauren, not the kids. She says, "I agree with you Marc. But what happens now? Is she still coming to the graduation?" He replies, "I assume so; I really don't know, but we shall see."

She looks at him with a calm smile, he asks, "What's the grin for?" She replies, "I am very proud of you. You're such a great father." He responds, "Thanks baby. I am trying to be."

She responds, "You're succeeding." They smile as they share kisses, and the kisses heat up quickly. After a few minutes, she finds herself flat on her back, and him between her legs.

However, their moment of passion is interrupted, by the sound of people coming through the back door. She gasps and says, "Oh God, get up Marc." He laughs as he gets up hurriedly, and he takes her into the kitchen. When they round the corner; she sees the kids. They all greet her happily, and they share hugs.

MJ smiles as he says, "Wow, we didn't expect you until later." Ellie replies, "Yeah, I know. I decided to come a little earlier. So I could spend time with you all." Malcom says, "Seriously?" They laugh as Ellie says, "Yes Malcom. Seriously. Is that okay with you?" He replies, "Yeah, its fine with me."

As the laughter ends, she sees they have bags with Rooso's on them. She says, "OOOH, you went to Rooso's?" Marcus smiles as he says, "Yeah, it's our cheat meal for the week; I was planning on getting you some. But I wanted it to be hot for you. So I was going to get it for you when I picked you up."

She replies, "Awe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise." Marcus says, "You didn't ruin it. I am happy you came earlier." She replies, "Thanks babe, me too." They share a quick kiss. Micah says, "Babe?" The kids laugh, as Marcus smiles, and MJ says, "Dad are you blushing?" The laughter intensifies, and Marcus says, "Hey let's eat before the food gets cold." Ellie laughs as he attempts to end the teasing.

Sweetly, Marcus shares his food with her, and the others also oblige, Mi Mi states she can't eat all of hers anyway, and Ellie is happy to take advantage of the offers. They sit down to eat, and bond as a family. Its good conversation and great food. Ellie and Marcus reminisce about the Friday nights at Rooso's, after basketball and football games, when they were in high-school.

The kids eat up the stories of their youth; the comfort ability of the moment is tremendous. Ellie, never thought it would be this easy or fun. But she's having a blast. When dinner is done; Ellie gives MJ his graduation present, and the video the boys made. He appreciates both gifts, but hugs her extra hard, when he opens his new wireless Beats by Dre headsets. He thanks her profusely, and she cracks up at his reaction.

As the evening winds down; MJ and Malcom go out to a party, and the girls, Ellie, and Marcus play board games. Ellie enjoys getting to know the girls; they ask her questions about her life as a whiz kid. She tells them about she and Liv's experience, growing up in the media, and the conversation gets interesting when Mi Mi asks, "Why did you and my dad break up?"

Ellie looks at her and says, "Because when you're that young; you aren't ready for the kind of love that your father and I share. So you do what you need to do, like going to college and living life, instead of what you want to do, which is chasing love." Micah says, "So you followed your head and not your heart?" Ellie smiles at her as she says, "Yes, that's exactly right. Very perceptive Mi Mi."

She and Ellie share a smile and Marcus says, "Okay, its late girls, enough grilling Ellie for the night. You can pick up where you left off tomorrow." They all laugh, as Marce asks, "How long are you staying Ellie?" She responds, "Until Sunday evening Marce, why do you ask?" She replies, "Because I like it when you visit." Ellie responds, "That's sweet honey, I like when I visit too." They share a hug, and the girls head off to their rooms.

As they walk away, Ellie notices, it's almost 8pm West coast time. So she says, "Hey Marc, I have to call the boys." He responds, "That's cool. Go ahead; I'll be in my bedroom; come up when you're done. It's the room at the end of the hall on the left." She smiles as she says, "So you'll be waiting for me?" He responds, "Yes, waiting and ready." They share a kiss, and he leaves her to make her call.

She watches as he grabs her bag, and takes it upstairs. She dials Jayson's number, and talks to the boys. The conversation is short but sweet. She misses her babies, especially Jaylen. She kept saying, "Miss you mama." Ellie's heart fluttered and her eyes watered every time she heard it. After speaking with the kids; surprisingly, she and Jayson have a decent exchange, and the call ends without incident.

Forgetting she hadn't contacted her mother, since arriving. She calls her too. When her mother answers, they talk for a few minutes. She fills her in on her having safe travels, but doesn't mention the drama with Lauren. She just tells her she's having a good time and all is well.


	578. Chapter 578

Her mother wishes her luck, and agrees to tell the family she made it safe, and they call it a night. She lastly, sends a text to her sisters' letting them know everything is going well. Then she goes to meet Marcus.

As she goes upstairs she surveys the house. It is beautifully decorated, and exceptionally clean, his neat freak side is showing. As she walks down the hallway, getting closer to his room. She passes a door ajar, and hears voices. It's Mi Mi and Marce; she hears Marce say, "I really like her. Do you think they will get married?" Mi Mi says, "Yeah, they love each other. So I hope so." Their words of support makes her smile.

As she continues her journey down the hall, she arrives at the master bedroom door. When she gets to the door; she turns the knob, and when the door opens; she's in awe. There's sexy mood lighting, and a trail of rose petals leading to the bed, and Jaheim's, "Gotta Find My Way Back" is playing.

She smiles as she takes in the view of the lit candles, and the beautifully decorated room, in addition to her love standing in the middle of the floor, holding a glass of wine, and grinning at her. He sees she's a little overwhelmed, and says, "I was about to send a search party for you. Is everything okay?"

She replies, "Yes, everything is fine. Marcus, what is all of this?" He replies, "This is me trying to romance my lady. How did I do?" She smiles as she walks toward him, and takes the glass of wine from him, as they share a kiss, and she says, "You've outdone yourself. Thank you baby." He responds, "You're welcome."

They sip wine for a bit, and chat, as they sit on the love seat in his room, listening to music. He stares into her eyes, and she stares into his. By the second glass, they are slow dancing in each other's arms, standing pelvis to pelvis, and completely locked in to each other. She settles into her love's arms and takes in all that is right, and special about this moment.

As the mood escalates, she walks backwards undressing, leading to the bed. She smiles as she says, "I love your bed." He follows her undressing too, as he says, "Thanks, it's new, just for you."

She grins as she falls back onto the bed, as she says, "Babe you didn't have to do that for me." He replies, "It's no problem. It was my pleasure, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. You're the first woman to be in this bed with me, and the only woman that has my heart baby, for the rest of my life." She smiles with love in her eyes, as he climbs atop her, and kisses her passionately.

The moment is perfect from the start; his touch causes her to transcend, and balance between pleasure and ecstasy. He knows her body and gives her what she needs, with no hesitation. He whispers in her ear, "Damn, I missed you baby." She replies, "MMMM I've missed you too." She feels him knocking at her door, and she is happy to allow him entry.

He massages her below; capturing her pleasure center in his grasp, as he stimulates her to the point of completion, causing her to scream his name incessantly during, and after the release. Upon feeling her release, he opts to taste her; something he does so well, that she can't believe she accepted other's efforts, in comparison.

He clearly is a scholar and could teach a class, for all the slackers. She arrives at her release point four times, in 20 minutes, causing her to feel like she is floating, after the last release.

As he drinks from her; he sees her eyes are half open. As he kisses up her body to her waiting lips, and after he delivers a sensual and deep kiss. He asks, "Do you have anything left for me?" She replies, "Yes, always." He smiles as he slides inside her and they both moan, "MMMM." The fit is tight and wet, a perfect match.

As she stretches to accommodate him; he hears her gasp, as she grips his back. She says, "Oh Marc, MMM." He responds, "Just breathe baby." His stroke pace is perfect; he allows her to settle into it. He feels her loosening, and so does she. She's thrusting back, improving the ebb and flow of the session. Once she adjusts, they are on one accord, and everything goes impeccably well, as they make love continually through the night, and into the morning.

As Liv puts Gerry down for the night, after already rocking Fay to sleep, and Fitz having done the same to Fe Fe. They watch their babies sleep for a moment, before walking out hand in hand. As they walk to the bedroom; they can't believe their day. As they prepare for bed; they both are beat.

They climb into bed, as Fitz says, "Quite a day huh babe?" Liv replies, "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. I can't wait to see all of the communications from Reston. According to Huck; he was shook after your meeting with him."

Fitz responds, "He should be. I meant what I said. Nobody is going to threaten you or the kids, on my watch." She smiles as she says, "Thank you baby. You're such a great husband and father." He replies, "You're welcome babe. I love you." She responds, "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss, which leads too much more very quickly.

As they kiss intensely; he massages her folds, and brings her to climax within seconds. She's moaning incessantly, and dripping wet, just for him. After finishing her off, he licks his fingers, and moans as he savors her sweetness. The sight of him enjoying her essence, as he cleans his fingers, excites her immensely.

She pulls him down onto her and kisses him passionately, as she wraps her legs around him. The taste of her on his lips increases her desire for him. He feels the tension in her body rising; she's more than ready for him. She's craving him, and he knows it. She moans his name as he relieves her anguish, by entering her. Upon entry, she says, "Oh Yes, MMM." He replies, "MMMM you like that baby?" She responds, "Yes, Yes baby. It feels so good."

He agrees, it feels incredible. Their connection is so intense; it's unimaginable. They kiss as he thrusts, his body is a machine delivering significant pleasure. As he glides in and out of her seamlessly, she grips his ass, aiding in his impact. He grins at her as she grips his cheeks, and she smiles back sinfully. He quickens his pace, feeling her contortion starting, and his pulsations on the cusp too.

As she feels her climax racing and his not far behind, she begins licking his ears, as he starts to pound her. She's getting wetter as his pace increases. She begins to moan his name and encourage his efforts via dirty talk. Something she knows he loves. Feeling his pulsations increasing and her body tension at its hilt, he knows explosion is imminent for both of them.

She's gripping his back, and sucking on his neck, as he thrusts hard, and fast, gripping her tight. She loves his aggression, it's driving her arousal. He feels himself sliding to the edge and she's just ahead of him. She says, "MMM baby, cum with me." And just as she requests, they both explode together, with him screaming with pleasure.


	579. Chapter 579

They convulse for several minutes, and kiss lovingly as their bodies recuperate. They smile as they lay lovingly, and cuddle, as they fall asleep together, like always. As she drifts off to sleep; she smiles, tucked away in her loves arms.

It's just after dinner, and Drew and Zoe are relaxing on their balcony, off their bedroom, with a bottle of Zoe's favorite wine, and cuddling. It's been a long day of work for both of them, and this is their alone and unwind time, they both love. He talks to her about Gabe's attempted intervention, and she appreciates his defense of their relationship. They also discuss his family arriving tomorrow, and how fun it will be.

She asks, "Are you nervous about your aunts coming?" He replies, "No, I am excited. I want us to spend more time with them." She responds, "Good, I agree, we should. Family is very important babe. Maybe next time I will invite my family and we will have a big gathering." He responds, "That will be fun." She agrees with him it will be fun.

As she settles into his arms; she feels his body language change. He says, "Zoe, are you going to talk to me about your day?" She replies, "It was uneventful for the most part. I talked to my mom; we are having dinner after church Sunday as always, and I've Just been thinking about some assignments coming up."

He sighs as he says, "Okay, I am just going to say it. Why haven't you told me about the Vogue offer Zoe?" She sits up and looks at him as she asks, "How did you know about that?" He replies, "What difference does it make how I know Zoe? You've known for the last two days and you haven't said a word yet. So what gives?"

She replies, "I didn't say anything because there isn't anything to say. I'm not doing it." He asks, "Why not?" She replies, "Because my life is different now. It's not the same as when I applied for the spot, and I like where it's going. I don't want to mess it up."

He instantly realizes what she's saying. He says, "So you're turning it down because of us being engaged and planning a wedding?" She says, "Yes, plus we are starting a family after the wedding; so there's no way I can do that project and be with you too. So I choose you. I choose us."

He caresses her face and says, "Baby, what you're saying is sweet, and I appreciate you for it. But there's no way I am going to stand in the way of you doing this project Zoe. You've talked about Vogue being your dream project since I've known you. You've wanted this since you were a kid. So what kind of man would I be if I allowed you to walk away from this amazing opportunity? Baby that's not love and that's not right."

She appreciates his response, but she says, "Drew I wanted that before us. I thought that would make me happy. But you make me happy. The thought of us makes me happiest. So I don't need to do that project to be happy." Drew feels as though she's still not being truthful to herself. So he asks, "What are you afraid of Zoe?" She responds, "I'm not afraid of anything Drew."

He replies, "I disagree. You're afraid of something, and you need to face it. It isn't me keeping you from doing this. It's you. You've made up in your mind that you can't do this project, because of us. But I am telling you, that I want you to do it, and we are solid. I am not going anywhere. So talk to me, what is it about this project that makes it impossible for us to be as we are?"

She sighs thinking to herself, he knows her too damn well. It's a blessing and a curse. She says, "It's a two part project for American and French Vogue. One part is shot in LA and the other is in Paris. I'd have to be in Paris for 4 weeks, and I can't and won't be away from you that long. Not again."

He sees the fear in her eyes, and he says, "Baby, come here." He holds her as she sheds a few tears, and holds onto him. He realizes now that this could have other implications too.

He says, "Zoe, I'm sorry. I thought this was an open and shut case about us, but I completely misjudged it. Are you scared something bad will happen if you go to Paris?" She replies, "Yes, to a degree I am. But mostly, I just don't want to leave you behind. It would be terrible. Despite me being in Paris, which I love. What is the point if I'm alone?"

She sees his eyes light up as he says, "What if you're not alone?" She replies, "What do you mean?" He says, "What if I am with you?" She responds, "Babe, the international travel is a beast, and you'd spend more time on a plane, then we would together. I don't want that." He replies, "Zoe, what I am saying to you is, I would go to Paris with you when you go for the month. We'd be together the entire time you're there for work."

The look on her face changes to sheer shock and awe, as she says, "Drew, you'd do that for me?" He smiles as he says, "I'd do absolutely anything for you Zoe. I told you, I am not going to stand in the way of you and your dreams. I want you completely, and without regrets about your professional life."

She giggles as she hugs him and kisses him, then she breaks the kiss as she says, "Wait. What about work?" He replies, "What about it? I will work it out with Gabe. It will be fine. I will much rather spend time with my love in the most beautiful and romantic city in the world, as you follow your dream, than be involved in litigation."

She is ecstatic about his response, and can't believe how willing he is to let her be who she is. She says, "Thank you so much Drew." He asks, "What are you thanking me for Zoe." She replies, "For really loving me completely and unapologetically. I love you so very much, and I promise you won't regret believing in me and supporting me this way. I will love you forever for this, and then some."

He grins as he sweeps the fallen tears from her cheeks, as he says, "I told you baby. I love you more than anything. Like the Lauryn Hill song says, "Without you, nothing even matters, at all." She smiles as he recites the words from one of her favorite songs, and they share a kiss.

She is happy that the news of her new project isn't a strain on their relationship. But she can't help but wonder how he knew about it. So she asks, "Are you going to tell me how you knew about the project?"

He smiles as he says, "Only if you promise not to get mad at Angela." Zoe says, "She told you?" He says, "Not on purpose. When I called your office, she assumed I knew already, and mentioned it." He sees the irritation on her face and says, "Zoe don't be mad at her, if you'd told me about it. She wouldn't have spilled the beans."


	580. Chapter 580

Zoe has to admit; he's right. He sees her relenting and she says, "You're right." He responds, "So you won't be mean to her, or reprimand her right?" Zoe replies, "No babe. I won't. I promise." He smiles at her as he says, "Good, now can we stop talking?" She giggles as she says, "I'd like that very much."

They begin to kiss, and as the kiss heats up; she feels his hands gripping her bottom. She looks up at him, and he smiles at her. She smiles back, and says, "You're so bad." He replies, "I don't get that from your screams." She hits him playfully, as they continue to kiss, and make out, which leads to a night of passionate love making on the balcony, carrying them into the morning.

As he pulls her head back, smacking her ass in rhythm of their thrusts, moaning incessantly, as they both release, and fall down onto the bed, breathless, spent, and smiling. Ellie hears a beeping and buzzing sound. Marcus sits up and tries to normalize his breathing; when he does he hits the button on the wall.

He says, "Hello." A voice says, "Good morning daddy, the family are on their way over, and Ms. Nancy wants to know how Ellie likes her eggs." He replies, "Good morning Marce, she likes them slow scrambled with sharp cheddar cheese." He looks at Ellie as he places her order, and she blows a kiss at him, acknowledging he knows what she likes.

Marce says, "Okay, I will tell her daddy. Are you coming down?" He replies, "Yes, we will be down in a few minutes." She replies, "Okay. Bye." As he looks over to Ellie, he sees she's no longer in bed. He hears the shower running. So he goes in to join her. He steps inside, and she turns to face him. He says, "Good morning beautiful." She replies, "Good morning."

They share kisses and as always, his hands are ravaging her body. She says, "Marc, we have to get dressed. Marce said the family is coming, and your housekeeper is cooking breakfast, which means the kids are waiting for us, so they can eat." He's listening to her loosely, since he's kissing on her neck as she speaks, and she's beginning to falter to his seduction, as she feels his staff pressing against her.

He feels her relenting; so he whispers in her ear, "One more time baby. Or are you going to make me beg for some more? You know I aint too proud to beg." She giggles initially at his silliness. Then she melts as he grips her ass, and she feels her feet leave the floor. Deciding things are already in motion, she gives in as she says, "Okay, one more time. Then we shower and dress."

He replies, "Yes mam." She grins at him as they kiss, and he pushes her back against the wall, sheathing into her. Her nails raking across his back, and the grunt she elicits, relays the power in his punishing thrusts, as she receives him willingly and happily, enjoying the intensity of the pounding, and appreciating his girth. He's always been gifted, but damn he's learned how to handle his big stick with authority and purpose. She melts into their passionate moment, and the upcoming stress of the day, is far away from her mind.

The morning arrives with a busy morning ahead for Drew and Zoe; as they get dressed after their work outs, they discuss the plan for the day. She hears the excitement in his voice, and she's just as excited. She can't wait to share their home with his family, and spend more time getting reacquainted with them.

After they dress, she and Drew sit down to breakfast. They split a Belgian waffle and have eggs, bacon, and grits, prepared by the kitchen staff. Zoe is still beaming from last night, and he sees it in her eyes. He says, "You're chipper this morning. Do I have anything to do with that grin?"

She replies, "You have everything to do with this grin baby. I love you." He replies, "I love you too." He asks, "So when are you going to tell your family about Paris?" She responds, "We can tell my parents and grand-parents at dinner tomorrow. Maybe it will distract my mother from getting the wedding news, she won't want to hear."

He asks, "So you're still going to tell her about it now?" She replies, "Yes, I am. I feel like I need to tell her now, and let her get the drama out. I want to live my life on my terms, and not make decisions just because it makes other's happy, despite me loving them." He smiles at her and she asks, "What's the smile for?"

He replies, "You sound confident, strong, and decisive. I am very proud of you babe, and I support you gladly." She smiles as she says, "I know you do. You always do, and I can never repay you for it."

The sweetness of the moment is ended by Baxter coming in through the doggy door. They look at him as he climbs into his doggy bed, as if he's tired. They both laugh as Drew says, "I guess he had a rough night."

They clear the dishes, and allow the kitchen staff to take them, as they check on the arrangements for his family, and the food. They both want everything to be perfect for the visit, and bubble with excitement for their impending arrival. As she finishes inspecting the food prep, while he oversees the work done in the back yard, for the blow up Fun Park; her cell phone rings.

She answers, "Good morning sissy." Liv replies, "Good morning, sissy how are you doing today?" She responds, "I am doing well, we are waiting for Drew's family to arrive. What about you?" She responds, "I am doing well also; we just got done eating breakfast, and playing with the kids. But Fitz got called away for work in the oval. So I figured I would check in with you."

Zoe says, "Awe, thanks for thinking of me sissy. Drew and I are doing really well. In fact, I got a fantastic offer I haven't told anyone about except him last night. I got an offer to do a two part shoot for American and French Vogue." Liv says, "Oh my God Zoe. That is fantastic! Are you serious?"

She laughs as she says, "Yes, I am serious sissy. I am so excited." Liv asks, "When did you hear about this, and why haven't you told anyone?" She replies, "I got the official offer a few days ago; I didn't say anything, because I was thinking of turning it down, due to things being so good between Drew and I, and it will take me away from him for a month in Paris."

Liv says, "Paris France sissy?" She replies, "Yes Liv, Paris France." Liv says, "Sissy, you've been wanting to work for Vogue since we were kids. I can't believe you were thinking of turning it down. I mean I get that you don't want to be apart from Drew, but I think you'd be making a mistake to say no."

Zoe responds, "I agree sissy. Drew and I talked about it last night, and he helped me see that I was making a mistake. He also made me the happiest fiancé in the world, by saying he'd come to Paris with me." Liv says, "Wow! So he's going to be with you for a month in Paris?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes! Can you believe it?" Liv says, "Honestly, because he loves you so much. I really do believe it. I am so happy for you sissy." Zoe squeals as she says, "Thanks sissy. I am so stoked. He is incredible. I am unbelievably blessed!"


	581. Chapter 581

Liv says, "Yes, he is, and you deserve him." She responds, "Yeah, I am starting to believe that more every day. Thank you for continuously reminding me of that. After my luck with men; it's been ridiculously difficult to trust again. But when I did; I have been blessed in spades."

Liv hears her sister tearing up; so she says, "Awe sissy; don't cry. You'll make me cry." She smiles as she says, "They are tears of joy Liv, for sure." Liv says, "Yes, honey tears of joy are the best ones."

They laugh and chat together, both saying they are excited about Ellie's weekend with Marcus, and can't wait to hear about it, when she gets back. She also fills Zoe in on the progress with the Grant family drama, and the drama Ellie encountered with Jayson, before her trip to NY. Zoe is still in awe of it all. But she's glad it's being handled well, and has faith her sister will take care of everything concerning Fitz, and she agrees with Liv, Jayson has issues.

They talk for another few minutes, before Drew, comes in grinning like he's hit the lottery, and carrying a beautiful green eyed baby girl, that could easily be his daughter. She says, "Livy, I have to go, the family is here." Liv says, "Okay sissy, enjoy. Love you." She replies. "Love you too."

As Liv hangs up her phone, looking off the balcony of the White House. Her phone rings, and she sees its Harrison. She answers, "Hey Harrison. What's up?" He replies, "Hey Liv. You won't believe what we've found out. Huck and I are here along with Quinn." She says, "Hey Huck and Quinn." They respond, "Hey Liv." She asks, "Did you find anything in the communications?"

Quinn says, "Yes, and then some Liv. First of all; not only does Reston have a mistress, but also a child." Liv says, "Oh my goodness. Does his wife know?" She replies, "Yes, she knows. But she's staying with him anyway because of their arranged marriage, and her failing health. The medical bills alone from her treatments, would eat up any settlement she'd receive."

Liv says, "That is incredibly sad." Harrison replies, "Agreed Liv. But what's more interesting is how panicked he was on the phone with Huck earlier." Liv says, "Yeah, he looked pretty shook after the meeting with Fitz. So I'm not surprised. But did he cooperate?"

Huck says, "Yes, he gave up everything Liv. He's not playing us at all. I instructed him to wait out the writing process with Mellie and Rowan. It looks like we have about two weeks before they are officially done." Liv says. "That's good to know. But do we trust he won't tip off Rowan or Mellie?"

Harrison says, "Yes Liv. We are covered there. No worries. He's scared straight for sure. Right now his mistress is squeezing him for more money, and he's completely tied to keeping her happy, for fear of exposure. So he doesn't have the energy to double cross us right now. Especially, with him dipping into campaign funds to take care of his second family."

Liv shakes her head as she says, "I knew he had skeletons, but this is a graveyard. I can't believe he tried to expose Fitz, when he has this much going on in his own life." Harrison says, "Come on Liv; you know nobody throws stones like the guilty." She nods in agreement as she says, "Good point Harrison."

Quinn says, "So Liv are we still monitoring all communications for everyone?" Liv replies, "Yes Quinn. Until I say otherwise, I need a steady stream of surveillance done on all of them. We need to know as much as possible, especially over the next two weeks. So when we have our show down with Mellie, we have everything we need."

They agree with her plan, and Huck offers daily updates via text and email. She then asks, "Huck did you compile all of those files yet?" He replies, "I am almost done; I can send them to you tomorrow." She replies, "Great, that will work. Well, it looks like we play the waiting game for now people. Good work though. I appreciate you all, for all you do." Harrison says, "No problem boss. So you're focusing on Senator Montoya's confirmation now huh?"

She replies, "Yeah, we have breathing room to do that now. Thank goodness." Quinn says, "Well, if you need anything else from us Liv, just give us a call." She replies, "I will. You all take care, and go home and enjoy the rest of your day, and your weekend."

When the call ends Liv takes a breath, and goes back out onto the balcony. As she stares at the phenomenal view. She takes in the air and relaxes; as she tries to think of the best way to relay this bombshell to her husband.

After mustering up the appropriate words. She decides to meet him in the oval; knowing that he and Cyrus will be there. Since he hasn't come back yet, from their earlier meeting. But before she walks out the door; she remembers the files the attorney sent for Fitz to read, and seeing a file on Reston. They have plenty on him, but she never read all of the file. So she decides to finish reading it.

She doesn't know what she's looking for, but will know when she finds it. After shuffling through the papers, she finally finds the answer to the question. What was the broken promise that Reston was talking about?

The answer is going to floor Fitz; but she has to tell him. It's unavoidable. She can barely believe it herself, and she's sort of angry she didn't see this in the file before. This is their ticket for sinking Mellie for sure, and keeping Reston silent for a lifetime.

When she arrives at the door of the oval, Lauren tells her to go in. When she enters, she sees her husband, and Cyrus wrapping up a conversation, and by the looks of it, it was pleasant. When Fitz sees her he says, "Hey honey, have you come to claim me? I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Blame Cyrus." She smiles as she shakes her head, and says, "I have come to claim you. But actually I need to talk to both of you."

They both stop smiling, as Cyrus asks, "What's happened?" She replies, "What's happened is we have information on Reston's communications, and we've learned something more that we didn't know before." Fitz says, "What is it Liv?" She sighs as she says, "Well for starters, Remember when Reston talked about broken promises?" They both say, "Yes."

Liv says, "Well I thought maybe he was talking about Big Gerry, and the Senate seat snubs; but then I remembered seeing a file on Reston in the documents the attorney sent. After reading it it's clear that Reston was the Democrat that Big Gerry was going to use to defeat you in the election."

Cyrus says, "So he was feeding him information about Fitz, and setting him up to win over Fitz?" Liv says, "Yes. But he was going even further than that." Cyrus and Fitz both look at her with confusion, as Cyrus asks, "What do you mean?" Liv sighs as she says, He was going to fix the election Fitz, and Mellie was helping him." She sees her husband is devastated. Fitz says, "Damn, I didn't think he'd go through with it. But he actually had a plan in place, and was going to commit a felony to make it happen."


	582. Chapter 582

Liv says, "Yes he was baby. But he pulled back, because he didn't have the heart to continue it. That's what sent Reston on a rampage of anger. He was jilted by your father, and wanted to take it out on you. So because he knew certain elements of the plan to rig the election; he tried to finish what was started, with Mellie's help. But the plan fell apart, and you won fair and square."

Cyrus says, "Damn, that's a new one for sure. Election rigging? Mellie goes for the gusto when she screws up huh? Nothing like the threat of federal prison to make you straighten up and act right." Liv says, "Yeah, she's finally gone too far. One hint of this information to the parole board, along with her other laundry list of capers, and she's toast." As she looks at Fitz, she sees he's quiet. She asks, "How are you doing with this new information about your father honey?"

Fitz sighs as he says, "There's nothing new when it comes to Big Gerry; he always knew how to let you know how he felt, and didn't care how it left you feeling. He clearly did that to everyone he came in contact with, even me. " Liv feels bad for him; he's taking the news well, but she knows it hurts him.

Trying to get out of the personal element of the situation Fitz asks, "What else did you learn Liv?" She says, "I learned that Reston is legitimately scared, and has yet a graveyard in his closet, not just a few skeletons." She tells them about the mistress, the child, the healthcare situation, and arranged marriage, as well as him misappropriating funds from the campaign account.

Cyrus says, "Damn, he's in bad shape. Are we sure he's reliable?" Liv says, "Because he's in such bad shape; he's super reliable Cy. He messes this operation up, and its prison, not just public embarrassment."

Fitz says, "The desperation on him was significant; so I agree, he's willing to do whatever we tell him too. Plus his behavior makes more sense now; he had an arranged marriage, and made political moves in his marriage, so he thought I did the same thing. He was also jilted by Mellie and my father. Both lied to him and misled him. So he's a man scorned, and the only person that is his ally, is the one person he was trying to sink."

Cyrus says, "That has to be the worst feeling ever." Fitz replies, "I agree with you Cy, and that's why the plan we have is going to work. He has nowhere to go, but the direction we send him in." Liv loves that Fitz is thinking politically, but she knows he's doing it to escape the thoughts about his father. It's weighing on him, especially with the current state of things between him and his uncle Lawrence, and his aunts.

Cyrus says, "That's a valid point Fitz; I am shocked you saw the political aspect of this." Fitz responds, "I have my moments, and after my conversation with John today; I think I proved it." Liv says, "Yes, you surely did babe, and you did it well." He takes her hand and pulls her into his arms, as they share a sweet kiss.

This is definitely Cy's signal to clear out; so he says, "Well, I am going to go. Unless you need me for anything sir." Fitz says, "No, you're free to go Cy. Do you have plans?" He replies, "Yeah, if I leave now; I will make it in time for Ella's play date at Chuck E Cheese." Liv says, "Awe, she is going to have a blast Cyrus; please have James take pictures." He replies, "Do I really have to tell him to do that Liv?" Fitz and Liv laugh knowing that it's a forgone conclusion that he's loaded and ready to take plenty of photos and send them out to everyone.

Fitz dismisses Cyrus, allowing him to enjoy his Saturday, as he and Liv are still holding hands, and the door closes behind Cyrus. Liv says, "Babe, do you want to talk about your father's hand in this?"

He replies, "No, not really Liv. Not right now; it is what it is. We knew he was working to put someone else in office, and was willing to let a democrat win, or any other Republican other than me."

Liv says, "Babe we knew he wanted someone else to win. But we didn't know he was actually working with someone from the other side to make it happen, and to go as far as attempting to rig a national election is insane. In addition to Mellie's involvement. That level of betrayal is unimaginable; so please talk to me babe. Tell me what you're feeling."

He sighs as he says, "What I am feeling right now; is the need to hold our son, and hear his laugh. Can we please take a break from this for now baby?" She replies, "Yes, of course baby. But when you're ready. I am here, okay?"

She knows he needs to talk about it; but she's willing to let him do it when he's ready to do it. He kisses her softly, as he says, "I know, and I love you for that." They smile at each other, and go spend more time with their babies.

Its early afternoon, and Zoe and Drew have a house full of family. Zoe is holding Drew's younger cousin's baby Nala. She's gorgeous; she looks exactly like Drew's mother, green eyes and dark hair. She's the cutest little 2 year old, and Zoe is taken by her.

As she plays with her; his Aunt Anna comes over to her. She says, "Hello there Zoe; looks like you're a natural, with Nala." She replies, "Yes, I hope so. I can't wait to have babies with Drew." She smiles as she says, "Well, that's good honey because if nothing else, we love babies, and make lots of them." She and Zoe laugh as she admires her ring; she says, "My goodness, your ring is spectacular Zoe, congrats again, on your engagement."

Zoe responds, "Thank you so much Aunt Anna, I appreciate it. We are so incredibly happy. She replies, "Yes, I see that Drew is very happy, and it does my heart good to see that, and know you are the reason he is so happy. Thank you for helping him find his happy." She replies, "You're welcome. But he's helped me find mine too, so we've helped each other."

Their conversation continues, as Zoe is handed another baby to hold, and Nala goes with her mother. There are enough little children to fill a daycare. Zoe is happy they got the extra staff and the outside fun park for all of the younger children and school age kids. As she interacts with the newest baby in her lap, Rayna. She notices how she takes to her immediately too, which makes Zoe smile.

As the day goes on, she mingles with additional family members she hasn't met before, cousins, aunts, and uncles. Andrew gazes at her as she plays with all of the children and talks with his family. She's fitting right in with them, and he couldn't be happier. It's turning out to be better than he could've dreamed.

After socializing for a while, they all are outside. The kids are playing on the blow up Fun Park, and swimming. The caterer is grilling the food, and music is playing too. It's a fun day for the family, with not a cloud in the sky, and laughter everywhere. As Zoe talks with his Aunt Beverly, Drew comes up behind her and kisses on her neck, and hugs her.


	583. Chapter 583

She smiles as she looks at him and then back at his aunt. His aunt notices, how she responds to his touch, and says, "OOOOH child, yawl, are going to have a house full of babies for sure."

Drew says, "What makes you say than Aunt Bev?" She replies, "Because the way you two look at each other, is the way your Uncle Henry, and I used to look at one another, and honey we had 8." Zoe said, "Eight?"

Drew could feel her body tense, and he couldn't help but laugh. He quickly says, "I am sure we will get to more than one Aunt Bev. But eight kids isn't in the picture."

She replies, "We shall see." She then sees the look on Zoe's face, and says, "I didn't mean to scare you child." Zoe says, "That's okay Aunt Bev. But I can't lie, that threw me for a loop."

They all smile and laugh together, as Zoe suddenly thinks about Ellie. She's thinking about her balancing 7 after she and Marcus get married, and she's tired just thinking about it.

It's 4pm in the afternoon; the music is playing, and the food and drink are flowing, as everyone enjoys the celebration of MJ's day. The graduate is dancing and laughing with his siblings and friends, along with his uncles and grandparents. The commencement was fantastic, and now it's time to cut lose.

Ellie and Marcus' older brother Mike, are in the corner talking, and watching everyone as they talk and interact. Mike says, "So what's up with you Ms. Ellie?" She replies, "Nothing much Mike. I am just living life happily."

He replies, "Yeah, by the look of that smile on your face, that's obvious. Especially, when my brother is wearing the matching smile. Congrats to both of you."

She responds, "Thanks Mike, I know that couldn't have been easy for you to say. I know you're not a fan of us being together." He replies, "Damn, he still tells you everything huh?"

She responds, "Yes, he does. But I won't hold it against you. I get it. You're concerned for him, he's your older brother, and you're looking out for him. I can't blame you. I'd do the same for my sisters." He nods in agreement with her; He's happy she understands his position. He replies, "Yes, that's all it is Ellie. When you two broke up; it crushed him."

She replies, "I know. It crushed me too Mike. But we are beyond that now, and what we have today, isn't teenage love. It's grown, sexy, and real. Almost twenty years later, I love him more now than I ever have, and this time, I am not walking away." He nods as he says, "Well alright. I am glad to hear that, because he's told me and Malcom the same thing."

She smiles as she says, "Great minds think alike." Suddenly, Malcom the youngest brother, comes over to them. He says, "Mike I hope you're not trying to run my friend off here." He replies, "No, I am not. I am being good. I just congratulated her and Marcus."

He says, "What? Is he telling the truth Ellie?" She laughs as she says, "Yes, he is Mal; he even smiled when he said it." Malcom says, "Well, I will be damned I am proud of you brother. Good job. That lessens the hater group, at this party by one member." Ellie and Mike crack up at his comment. Both know he's referring to Lauren's mother, her friend Leslie, and herself.

Lauren has been mean mugging her all day, and so has her best friend Leslie, from high-school. Her mother has been indifferent, and distant, but not rude like Lauren. Mike says, "I don't understand why they are here. I mean the commencement was one thing, but why come back to the house?" Malcom says, "Because they like to keep confusion going; there's no other reason for it." Ellie has to agree; that's the way it looks.

Mike says, "Well, Lauren could've thought of a better person to bring for backup than Leslie. We remember what happened the last time she and Ellie met up." Ellie says, "Come on Mike; that was forever ago, and it's not going to happen today. We are too grown for that."

Malcom says, "True we are grown Ellie, but you can't lie, you enjoyed whipping her ass. Didn't you?" She laughs as she shakes her head, and says, "I plead the fifth to both of you."

Mike says, "You don't have to be classy with us girl, we are family. But I hear you. It's just funny they are being so damned childish. But no worries, we've got you're back, if she tries anything. I'm ready to toss them all out the door."

Ellie says, "Thanks for the offer of protection; but I think we are good. I can handle it." They both laugh as they say, "Yeah, we remember." They all start laughing once again.

As their laughter ends, Ellie sees Marcus' mother and father, and opts to go spend some time with them. So she dismisses herself from Mike and Mal. Malcom says, "Yeah go build some brownie points girl. I see you." She laughs at him as she says, "You are a nut."

When she gets to his parents; they chat for a while about MJ and his plans, and they also talk about plans for them to visit with her parents. His mother tells her they have double date lunch plans next weekend. She loves that their parents are such good friends, and she enjoys talking with them.

During their chat Marcus comes up to her, and holds her from behind, as they talk. His mother says, "You too still look so adorable together." They both grin and say, "Thank you." His father nods as he says, "It's good to see you too back together, and happy. Good luck to you both. It's going to be difficult, but I can tell you're ready." Marcus says, "Yeah, we are ready dad. I have the right one this time." Ellie smiles as she looks up at him and they share a quick kiss."

After talking with Marcus and his parents; his parents step away, to talk with other family members. Before she and Marcus disperse to do the same. Marcus asks, "So how are you doing babe?"

She replies, "I am doing fine. Don't worry about me. I am having a great time. Your brothers are hilarious as usual." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, they are, Mal is ridiculously funny. How has it been with you and Mike?"

She responds, "He told me he supported us." Marcus replies, "Wow, that's good to hear. I told you he'd come around babe." She responds, "I know babe. I figured it would just take some time. I appreciate his concern for you. I think we bonded over being the older sibling."


	584. Chapter 584

He laughs as he responds, "Yeah, you two take that role seriously. Some would say too seriously." She laughs at his teasing, as he says, "I appreciate him too though. He's been great through all of this. Actually he and Mal, have been great. We know Mal's definitely not a fan of hers; he wanted to throw me a divorce party." Ellie says, "Stop it. You never told me that." He laughs as he says, "I know; I wish he hadn't told me about it either." They laugh together, at his comment.

He then says, "How are you and Lauren doing? Is she still rolling her eyes? Like a five year old." She sighs as she says, "Unfortunately yes, but I am good with it. She can remain silent, I am not here to see her anyway. As far as I am concerned; no news is good news."

He shakes his head as he says, "She's so damned childish." She looks at him and says, "Babe, let it go. It's only for a day, and it's almost over. Remember, this is about MJ, not her messiness."

He nods as he says, "Okay, you're right babe. You always keep me focused." They share a smile and another kiss. Afterwards, his brother Mal calls his name, and he goes over to him, as Bianca comes up to them. Feeling good about leaving her with Bianca, Marcus walks away with ease.

Ellie and Bianca talk for a while. She also congratulates them on their relationship, and like Mal and Mike let her know, she has her back with Lauren, and her friend. Ellie thanks her, and after a few more minutes of conversation, Ellie goes to get some more punch.

As she walks back toward the party area; she sees Leslie, who comes over to her. Leslie says, "Hello Ellie." Ellie says, "Hello again Leslie. It's a great party isn't it?" She replies, "Yeah, it is. I loved watching Marcus and Lauren's toast to MJ, with all the other kids around them. That was nice, wasn't it?" Ellie smiles inside; knowing where this is going, and that she's not going to give her an inch to run with.

She says, "Yes, that was special. MJ is an amazing young man, he is sure to do great things in this world, on and off the court. He's going to be blessed, for sure." Her comment throws Leslie off, and Ellie knows it. Despite Ellie refusing to allow her to fan any flames of nonsense; she says, "So tell me is it awkward for you being here?"

Ellie laughs at her and shakes her head, as Leslie asks, "Did I say something funny?" She replies, "Yeah, you did. Because I don't know why I'd feel awkward, when I was invited by MJ, and I am in a relationship with Marcus. The way I see it. I belong here; but I get why you and Lauren would feel awkward given the fact they are divorced." Leslie says, "Yeah, they are divorced; you had some help with that though right?"

Ellie says, "Leslie, I am not going to do this with you, or anyone else. Not here, not now, not ever. So unless you want to talk about how exciting MJ's future is; you can miss me with the bullshit accusations, fueled by Lauren's lies that you've bought, hook, line and sinker. Their divorce had nothing to do with me, despite what you've been told, and that's all I have to say about it."

She responds, "So you don't want to tell your side?" Ellie laughs as she says, "Girl bye. Believe what you want. I'm done with this conversation. She sighs as she walks away, ending their discussion. As she walks away, the announcement for the food being served is made, and Ellie heads to the table, where she meets with Marcus, and the kids.

MJ sits at the head of the table, Lauren sits to his left, and Marcus sits to his right, with Ellie sitting next to Marcus, and his brother Malcom, and his sisters sitting on either side of the table too. Ellie makes it a point to keep her cool, despite sitting across from Lauren. She refuses to let her win, by acknowledging her tomfoolery.

She reminds herself, it's about MJ, not her, or anything else. She hears Liv saying; "She wants to mess up what you have, don't give her the satisfaction, because she's not worth it."

She takes a breath, and handles the interaction with class and grace, with no one being the wiser, of her annoyance with Lauren, and her latest antics. She reminds herself, it's almost over. But she takes great solace in watching the interaction between Bianca and Leslie. From the looks of it. She's taking Leslie to task, for her attempt to stir the pot with Ellie a moment ago.

Ellie also notices Lauren looking on too; it's funny how she's not rushing to her friend's aid. Ellie feels bad for Leslie, she's die hard friends with someone, who clearly doesn't feel the same about her. After the conversation; Leslie sits down at another table, with Lauren's mother and she's putting on a brave face. But Ellie knows, she probably wants to run out of here screaming. But she grins and bares the circumstances, and remains quiet. Ellie is glad that their conversation, didn't draw much attention, thankfully only a few people saw it.

As Liv sits on the couch; she watches as Gerry lays on Fitz's shoulder, as he falls asleep. She smiles watching him hold their son, and she finishes feeding Faith, after just putting Felicia down for her nap.

Something about seeing him in this moment, as the proud dad, reveling in his time with his son, touches her. She can tell the time they have spent in the nursery today, was needed, and he's released all of his anguish and anger concerning the situation with Reston, Mellie, and his father.

As she stares at him; he looks over at her, and she says, "You know he's sleep right?" He replies, "Yeah, I know. I like holding him while he's sleeping though." She responds, "I know, you're such a good daddy." He grins as he says, "Thanks babe."

She replies, "You're welcome." She goes to lay Faith down, and she whines, so Liv picks her back up, and walks her as she pats her back. It's her favorite. She has to do this for at least ten minutes, before she will lie down peacefully, and sleep for the night.

So she does her motherly duty, and Fitz smiles, as she walks Faith as Felicia sleeps peacefully. Their little ones couldn't be more different, besides being triplets. They have their own likes and dislikes, and they only thing that's the same, is their hair color and skin tones.

Once Faith finally burps, she settles down, and then drifts off to sleep, the cutest part is now they mumble with m's, and Liv swears she hears mama. But she's waiting for clarification.

Once she hears her snoring; she knows her job is done. She kisses her little girl on her forehead, sweeping her hair to the side. Their hair is growing like weeds; she's so excited, because she can make full pony tails now, and if she combs their hair out or stretches their curls, their hair touches the top of their shoulders.


	585. Chapter 585

Whereas they are counting down the days for Gerry's first haircut. Their first birthday is far away, and Liv is certain, he's going to look like cousin it, by the time he's ready for his hair cut. So a haircut sooner rather than later could be in his future.

After she lies Faith down, she shifts a little, then she's still, and continues to snore. Liv smiles, as she stares at their little girl for a bit. Then after checking on Felicia, and kissing her good night too. She turns to Fitz; he's leaning back with his son on his chest, holding him for dear life, as they both rest their eyes. Gerry is snoring and Fitz is beginning to snore. The vintage Grant snore, with their mouths open, is right in front of her, and she loves it.

Feeling bad for having to wake him; but she goes over to him and sits down next to him. She brushes her hand against his face, and says, "Babe, it's time to put him down." He wakes and looks at her, as he says, "Okay." He yawns, as he stands up.

He walks their son over to the crib, and attempts to lie him down, but Gerry has a grip on him, and whines at first, which causes Fitz to hold him a little longer, and then he manages to lie him down, and he remains sleep.

She stands next to him, as they peer down at their son. He sleeps sweetly, and she looks back up at Fitz. She sees the love he has in his eyes for their baby, and it makes her so happy.

He takes her hand, kisses her lips, and leads her out of the nursery, after kissing both of their daughters' goodnight. As they walk to their suite; they walk slowly, holding hands. No words needed, just quiet, so they can settle into the moment.

When they get to their suite; their food is waiting for them. They sit down to eat a late lunch. As their meal starts; he says, "I will never make our kids feel the way my father made me feel." She replies, "I know baby. You are not your father by any stretch of the imagination."

He agrees he's not him. Suddenly he says, "I'm angry that he waited until he was dying to treat me like his son. I'm angry that even after he's gone; his antics of the past, are still coming back to haunt me. When will the lunacy end?"

She says, "I know you're angry baby, and you should be. I wish I could tell you it was over, as far as the different things he's done. But we both know, by looking at those files he left you; he's not done. But at least he left you a map of who to look out for. So it's almost like he's trying to right his wrongs after death."

He replies, "Do you really believe that?" She responds, "Yes, I do. Babe, he kept those files because he's meticulous yes. But he didn't have to give them to you. He could've just as easily kept them in a safe.

But he gave them to you. He knew he was wrong for what he'd done to you Fitz; he just wasn't strong enough to say it to your face, and make a change for the better, before passing away." He sees her point and has to agree with her; that makes sense.

He replies, "You're probably right; all signs point in that direction. I just wish I didn't have the boogie man as my father. I shudder to think of all of the people he's hurt politically and personally."

She responds, "Yes, it's allot to consider babe, and we may never know the depths of his actions. But understand, no one blames you for your father's behavior. He was his own man, and you most certainly are your own man too. Even he said himself, you're a better man than he could ever be, and I may be a little bias but, it's true."

Her comment makes him smile; she's his biggest cheerleader, and always has the right words waiting in the wings to soothe him. As he finishes his food, he puts down his fork, reaching across the table for her hand.

She gives it to him by instinct, and he says, "Thank you so much Liv, for loving me this way and this much." She responds, "It's my pleasure Mr. President." They smile at each other, as he kisses her hand, and he lets her hand go, so she can finish her meal.

When lunch is over; they opt to relax together. He goes over to the IPOD docking station, and turns on some music. She smiles from the start, as she hears the beginning of a song she heard often as a child. As he takes her into his arms, he asks, "Can I have this dance Mrs. Grant?" She smiles as she says, "Of course Mr. Grant. As **_"Shining Star"_** plays, by the Manhattans, she settles into his chest.

The song overwhelms her as the lyrics fill the air; it's the song her mother and father danced to at their own wedding, and a song that she's seen her mother and father hand dance to as a child. It means the world to her; he chose this song, knowing its significance.

From the first verse; she's in tears already. **_"So many have tried; tried to find a love like yours and mine. Girl don't you realize, how you hypnotize, make me love you more each time. Yeah baby. Honey I'll never leave you lonely, give my love to you only. To you only, to you only. "Honey, you are my shining star. Don't you go away. Oh baby. Wanna be, right here where you are, till my dying days." _**

Before this moment she knew he loved her, and knew they were committed to each other, but this song somehow reconfirms and strengthens that knowledge. He hears her sniffling as they dance, and he says, "I hope those are tears of joy."

She smiles through her tears, as she looks into his eyes, and says, "Yes, they are tears of joy. I love you so much baby. Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome baby. I love you too. You're my shining star."

They share a kiss that deepens as he sweeps her off her feet, and carries her into their bedroom. The music follows them as Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's, "Precious Love" fills the air. From beginning to end, the song works as a soundtrack to their love making.

As Marvin sings, **_"Everyday, there's something new, honey to keep me in love with you. And with every passing minute, Oh baby. So much joy wrapped in it. Heaven must have sent you from above; heaven must have sent your precious love." _**

He cups his hands around her face, as he kisses her lips, and they stare intensely, with unyielding love in their eyes. As he undresses her slowly, his hands run all over her body. His touch is like turning the key in the ignition of a car. However, he's warming her up slowly; there's no rush. This session is about the journey, not the end game.

As the second verse begins, Tammi sings, **_"And now I've got a song to sing. Telling the world about the joy you bring. And you gave me, a reason for living. And OOOh you taught me. You taught me the meaning of giving, Oh heaven must have sent you from above, oh heaven must have sent your precious love." _**


	586. Chapter 586

As their eyes settle on each other, he sweeps aside her bangs, and they both see tears, in each other's eyes, as she says, "Tears of joy." He nods yes, as they kiss romantically, as Marvin's voice delivers the lyrics, **_"What you've given me; I can't return, cause there's so much girl, I've yet to learn." _**As Tammi replies, "**_And I want to show; I want to show my appreciation. Cause when I found you. I found a new inspiration."_**

Allowing the lyrics to cradle them, and motivate them further. He kisses her sweetly, sensually and methodically, as he makes sweet love to her, and she melts into him, as the haze of passion and love take over.

She's never felt this level of intensity and fire before with him; they are both captivated by the sweetness of the moment. As they stare into each other's eyes, locked into one another, nothing else exists or matters. It's just them and their love, in this moment and forever, and always, as their love making and their love for one another takes center stage.

The soundtrack of love continues as Marvin Gaye's, **_"Let's get it on"_** plays, followed by **_"Sexual Healing."_** The Isley brothers, "**_Living for the love of you,"_** and **_"In between the sheets," _**rounds out the rotation. From one song to the next; their love overflows.

Followed by the deliverance of immense pleasure shared, capping off one of the most special moments they've ever had, as they come to rest in each other's arms, kissing romantically, and still desiring to remain in their bubble, as long as possible, before reality comes calling again.

After dinner is served, and everyone is mingling and continuing to have fun; Zoe sits and talks with his Aunt Beverly and his Aunt Anna, about their wedding plans. They are both very excited, and Zoe is overjoyed they are so positive about her plan, and understand her reasoning behind it.

They both agree it should be the way she wants it. Anna says, "Don't worry Zoe, I get the feeling your mother will eventually come around to the idea." Zoe replies, "I hope sooner rather than later."

Beverly says, "Well I get that it's your wedding Zoe, and I agree it's about you. But try to take it easy on your mother, by involving her in some capacity. That will help lessen the sting of you making such significant changes." Zoe replies, "Thanks Aunt Beverly, that's a great idea. I will keep that in mind." Drew sees Zoe interacting with his aunts, and smiles at her. He's so happy she's getting along with everyone, and they like her so much.

As he talks with his cousins about some of everything; his male cousin Ryan says, "Hey, are you here with us man?" Drew stammers as he says, "Oh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry." They laugh at him as Ryan says, "Man you've got it bad, like usher."

Drew smiles as he says, "Yeah, I do. But can you blame me?" His cousin Chris says, "Absolutely not; she's gorgeous man. Congrats for sure. You're one lucky guy to come home to her every night." Drew says, "Yes, I am. Thanks man."

Ryan responds, "I couldn't agree more; she's very beautiful. Does she have any single cousins or something?" Chris replies, "Down boy, why do you make every situation a hook up for yourself?" Ryan replies, "You've been married so long; you don't remember that every situation is a potential hook up, when you're single." They all laugh as they agree with his statement.

As they continue to laugh and talk Zoe glances up; she sees her love hanging out with his cousins, laughing and having a blast. It's great to see him so happy and enjoying himself.

She's relieved that all is going well, and returns back to her conversation, with Chris' wife Mallory, and three of Drew's cousins Michelle, Adrian, and Alicia. They chat about Zoe's career, and she shares her Paris plans with them. They all ooh and ahh at the idea of spending a month in France, right after their wedding.

Alicia says, "Girl you're sure to come back pregnant after that trip." The other ladies cosign, as Zoe says, "I hope so; I can't wait to have our baby." The way she glows as she speaks, makes all of the ladies say, "Awe." Mallory says, "Zoe you two are too cute together, and are sure to have some gorgeous babies." Zoe says, "Thanks Mallory. Lord knows it won't be for lack of trying." All the ladies giggle, as the men approach them, and hear them laughing.

Chris says, "We don't want to know do we?" Zoe says, "Honestly, probably not." The guys all shake their heads in laughter, and Drew says, "Thanks for the honesty babe. We are going to go catch the end of the Yankee game."

She replies, "Okay honey." He gives her a quick kiss, and the ladies say, "Awe." Drew and Zoe laugh as he says, "Bye ladies." They all say "Good-bye," and the guys have already headed to the basement. She watches her love, and as she thinks about him going to watch the Yankees, she thinks about Ellie.

It's late in the afternoon, and the crowd has dwindled; most of MJ"s friends are gone, except a few, and some family is left. Lauren left but is coming back later to get the girls. As the family sits around; the kids all playing in the various bedrooms. The adults sit down in the living room relaxing. Bianca and Shawn, Malcom and his wife Riley, Mike and his wife Lynn, Marcus and Ellie, and Marcus' parents "Brenda and Mike."

The conversation is great; they are reminiscing about their youth, telling stories about everything and then some. Mike couldn't help but spill the beans about the number of times Ellie and Marcus would sneak into each other's bedrooms or sneak out together. Marcus says, "Man my kids are upstairs. Don't give any ideas."

Mike says, "True, they don't need to know their dad and step mom were rebels without causes." They all laugh at his comment as Mal says, "Man we had the best time growing up here huh?" They all chime in saying, "Yes, absolutely." As they all converse, the moment is fantastic. It's full of laughter and joy, and definitely a time to remember for sure.

Not realizing the time is flying by; Marcus gets a call on his phone. He steps away and answers it. It's Lauren, she says she's on her way to pick up the girls, so she wants them to be ready. Marcus agrees to get them ready, and hangs up.

When he goes back into the living room; Marce comes downstairs to get some water. He says, "Hey, I was just coming to get you baby girl. Tell your sister to get ready, your mother is on her way to get you two."

Her smile fades as she says, "Awe daddy, do we have to go? I want to stay here with my cousins. We are having fun." He replies, "I know baby, but she's on her way, and this was preplanned. Don't you want to spend time with your grandma Rebecca?" She replies, "Not right now. Besides, it's boring at mom's, she's just going to be on her phone, and we will be watching television. We can watch television here."


	587. Chapter 587

Marcus can't argue with her; but knows he needs to encourage her to go with her mother. He just doesn't have the words. Like a godsend; Ellie walks up next to him, having heard the entire exchange, and says, "Come here Marce, let's go upstairs so we can talk." She asks, "Can I get some water first?"

Ellie says, "Sure." She goes to get some water from the fridge, and Marcus says, "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what to say babe." She replies, "No worries, I've got your back." He kisses her sweetly, then says, "What are you going to say?"

She replies, "I am going to explain to her what commitment means, and how keeping one's word is essential. It will be fine. Trust me." As Marce comes around the corner; he says to Ellie. "I do. Good luck." She responds, "I don't need luck, but thanks." They share a smile, and Ellie asks, "Are you ready Marce?" She replies, "Yes. I am ready."

They go upstairs and Marcus goes into the living room to join the conversation going on with the family. As he takes a seat; Brenda asks, "Where's Ellie Marcus?" He explains she's talking to Marce, because she doesn't want to leave.

His father Mike Sr. Says, "Wow, she's taken to the girls pretty quickly huh?" Marc smiles as he says, "Yeah dad; she has, and they've taken to her too. There was a brief cold period between her and Mi Mi. But the ice has been broken, and they love her like a mother, even the boys."

Mal says, "That's what happens when you feel a real mother's love." They all look at him, and he says, "I'm sorry, was that too real to say out loud." Mike says, "Well, it's too late to take it back, if it was man."

Marcus says, "Its cool Mal, it sounds bad. But it's true. We all know Lauren has never been maternal. So maybe that's why the kids are so in tuned with Ellie. She skypes with them and talks to them on the phone, like she's already their mother, and I can see the care in her eyes for them. When Marce was sick, she was extremely worried and engaged. She helped me get through that moment for sure."

Brenda says, "That was a difficult time for the family son. I think we were all worried." He replies, "Yeah, we were. But I feel the way she kept me calm, and prayed with me, was instrumental in me being strong for the kids and Lauren, during that time."

Bianca says, "It's great that she was able to be such a good friend to you during that time Marc." He replies, "Yeah, that's just who she is B. She's always been my best friend." Shawn says, "That's incredible Marc; you've got a good one in her for certain." He replies, "Oh, trust me I know, and this time, she's not going anywhere."

Bianca says, "Well, from our conversation earlier; she's not letting you go either. So yawl are stuck together." They all smile and laugh as Mal says, "Is it still considered stalking if you're married to each other?" Marcus says, "Mal, you're a fool, and I love you for it."

Mike replies, "It's obvious you love him; you did name your son after him." Malcom says, "Here we go again. Man come on are we going to do this every time?" They all laugh as Mike says, "Yes, so get over it."

Marcus says, "Mike you do realize he has your middle name right?" He replies, "Yeah, but that doesn't count. Nobody uses their middle name. I'm the oldest and I've known you longer." Even he has to laugh at his logic, understanding that Malcom is barely 2 years younger than Marcus.

Mike Sr. says, "That argument didn't make sense then and doesn't make sense now. Let it go son. Besides, if he'd named him after you, what would you have named little Mikey?" His wife says, "Yes dear what would we have named him?" He pauses and says, "Okay good point, but we would've come up with something."

Brenda says, "Child hush, you are making about as much sense as putting a square peg into a round hole." They continue to laugh at him and his logic, and talk about the party and how nice it was. However, the mood shifts a bit, when Malcom mentions Lauren's antics, and Leslie's talk with Ellie.

Marcus saw some of the eye rolling going on, and standoffish attitude, but didn't pay Lauren any mind. But hearing about Leslie's attempt to start drama, ticks him off. He asks, "Where was I when this happened?" Bianca says, "You were probably busy being a good host Marcus. Don't worry about it." Everyone cosigns her statement. But he says, "This is ridiculous, she has once again gone too far. This has to stop."

Bianca says, "I agree Marc. But no worries. I saw the whole thing, and trust me. Ellie handled her very well. I also made sure she understood what the deal was, and approached her afterwards. So it's been handled."

Marcus says, "Thanks B. But it's still nonsense." They all agree. Mike Sr. Asks, other than being displeased with you being with Ellie, what else did she do son?" He explains the meeting he had with Pastor Gregg, his conversation with the kids about the rumors, and the mall fiasco. They all shake their heads as his mother says, "Oh my God. What is wrong with her?"

Mal says, "She's obviously desperate and looking for attention as always." Marcus looks at him, and he says, "Sorry bro, but you know how I've always felt about her. I don't mean any disrespect. I know she's the mother of your children. But damn!" Marcus says, "I feel you Mal. Trust me, I am feeling the same way these days. That's why I am putting an end to this today. We have got to talk, and this will be the last time I address this mess."

Brenda says, "Son don't let your emotions carry you here. You have to stay in control. He says, "I know mom. I will. No worries. It just needs to be handled. I'm tired of it." They all nod in agreement, the situation has arrived at its breaking point.

Riley and Lynn start feeling like the mood is too heavy. So Riley says, "Hey where's MJ and lil Malcom?" Marcus says, "They are out back with some friends. They are getting ready to go to some more graduation parties." Lynn follows with, "I am so proud of him, and happy for you too Marcus. The move to California will be great for you all." He replies, "Thanks, I am proud of him too, and you're right. The move will be great."

With her mission being accomplished of changing the course of the conversation, Riley sits back with her husband next to her, as they all continue to converse about a happier topic. Mal says to her; "Good call babe." She smiles at him as she says, "Thanks," As they share a quick kiss, and Mike and Lynn do the same. Nobody wants this to be about negativity, and Marcus picks up on that, as he enjoys the change in conversation.


	588. Chapter 588

A few minutes later, Ellie emerges from upstairs, and sees the family still talking and laughing. She rejoins the group, and sees Marcus is missing. She asks about him and Mike says, "He went out to the car to get something." She replies, "Oh okay," and goes into the kitchen to get something to drink.

As she turns around from drinking her water; he comes into the kitchen from the garage. He says, "Hey beautiful." She replies, "Hello handsome." He walks over to her and hugs her, as they share a sweet kiss. He asks, "So how did it go upstairs? You were gone for a while." She smiles as she says, "Well, I had my work cut out for me. Neither one wanted to go."

He shakes his head as he says, "But you managed to turn that around huh?" She replies, "Yes, I did. I reminded Mi Mi that she's the older sister, and has to set the example. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do and you don't get to do what you want all the time.

But it's a necessary part of life. In addition to reinforcing the aspect of commitment." He smiles at her as he says, "You're incredible babe. Despite how Lauren treats you. You still continue to do what's right, knowing it helps her."

Ellie says, "Because it's not about her Marc. It's about the kids. Like I told you before. This situation only works, if the adults put the kids first, and that's my focus. Not Lauren and not her antics." He replies, "Yeah, I heard about you and Leslie. Why didn't you tell me babe?"

She responds, "Because it doesn't make a difference. She's who she is babe, but I can handle her and all she throws at me. Because I am not walking away from you." He grins with pride as he steps closer to her, and they share a sexy and sensual kiss, that begins to heat up, as he presses her against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Knowing they need to stop, but not sure if she can stop herself or him, she's giving into the moment, when the doorbell rings. They stop and he says, "Damn." She smiles as she says, "We can continue this later." With a grin he replies, "You're damn right." They kiss once more, and then walk into the living room.

MJ and Malcom are in there with the family, and Lauren is too. MJ and Malcom are heading out to go party hop with their friends, and they say good-bye to everyone. Ellie elects to go get the girls, and Marcus asks Lauren to come into the kitchen to talk, as the family continues to talk and relax.

When they get into the kitchen; she says, "What's up Marcus, we have a movie to get to. I asked if you could have them ready." He replies, "Relax, the girls will be down soon; but in the meantime. I want to talk to you." She replies, "About what?"

He responds, "About you disrespecting my house and Ellie, by rolling your eyes at her all day, and sending Leslie to try to provoke an argument. All because you are determined to play the victim here and paint Ellie and I as villains. But it stops now Lauren. It stops right fucking now! I am done with this and you need to be too. Because the next time we have this discussion it will be in court."

She looks at him with great surprise as she says, "Wait a minute. What do you mean court?" He replies, "What you're doing is the definition of defamation of character Lauren." She replies, "You're going to sue me?"

He responds, "Yes Lauren I am; I am tired of defending myself and Ellie against your bullshit. I tried keeping the details of our divorce quiet, for the sake of the kids, but clearly that's not important to you. So why not take it to court, since you can't seem to stop playing the role of victim, so you can bash me in public." She responds, "Marcus, you can't be serious. This is hard for me. Don't you get that?"

He replies, "What I get Lauren is you're the architect of this mess. It all starts with you and your lies, deception, and infidelity. What I get is you're not the only person going through this divorce. It's not easy for any of us. I am tired of you not taking responsibility for anything you do, and lastly what I get is you think that you're going to have a free shot at disrespecting Ellie whenever you want.

But I have news for you; that's not going to happen anymore. So you have a choice. Either stop the bullshit and grow up, or not only do I sue you for defamation of character; I have the child custody agreement modified to you having supervised visits. Take your pick."

She angrily replies, "You're not taking my kids from me Marcus; she's not their mother." He replies, "She's not their mother Lauren, but she's been more of one to them since we've been together than you have their entire lives. Yet despite your childish behavior; she has bent over backwards to encourage our girls to go with you tonight."

She asks, "What do you mean?" He replies, "Our girls didn't want to go with you Lauren, but Ellie stepped in and helped them see how going with you is the right thing to do. So how ironic is it that you want to vilify her, but she continues to have hope for you and our kids?"

She responds, "Is this your way of showing how much better she is than me?" He replies, "No it's my way of showing you that you need to grow up Lauren, and stop making this about you and your feelings. Like Ellie says, It's not about the adults. It has to be about the kids, if this is going to work."

She hears his words, and she can't refute anything he's said. Because it's all true, and she knows it. She says, "Marcus, I am sorry for how this has played out. It wasn't my intention for it to be this way."

He hears the emotion in her voice, and feels that maybe, he's broken through to her, as he replies, "Lauren, you have to face what happened; so you can move on. I am not blaming you for the marriage ending; I played a part too. But you have to assume your responsibility for your part, and not blame others."

For the first time since they've been talking; she seems like she's listening. She says, "I hear you, and I don't want to go to court. So I promise I will get better, and I will apologize to Ellie."

He responds, "Thanks for agreeing to try to change your behavior. I appreciate it." She replies, "You're welcome." Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the girls coming into the kitchen. Lauren quickly steps into the bathroom, off from the kitchen, to get herself together.

When the girls and Ellie come into the kitchen; Marcus says hello to them, and lets them know she's in the bathroom. When she comes out. Her face is clear, and she smiles at the girls. For the first time since she's been in Ellie's presence; she smiles at Ellie, and Ellie smiles in return. The girls give her a hug and they leave.


	589. Chapter 589

When the door closes behind them; Marcus faces Ellie, and she asks, "Are you okay?" He replies, "No, I'm in need of some of your affection." She smiles as she approaches him, and he takes her into his arms. They kiss sweetly, and they embrace. Their moment is interrupted by his mother coming into the kitchen.

She says, "Well, I see all is well here huh?" They both laugh as Marcus says, "Yes, it's all good now." Brenda responds, "Good to know. Are you two up for a game of spades?" Ellie says, "Of course we are."

Brenda replies, "Then let's do it." They all go into the dining room, where the table is already set up. They know they need to talk; but they can do that later. Right now it's much needed family time together.

Both Fitz and Liv awake to the sound of Fitz's phone buzzing. The room is dark, and they both look over and see the bright 9:30pm on the clock. Liv says, "Oh wow; we've been sleep for 4 hours." He replies, "Well between the drama we've dealt with today, and our activity, I'd say we needed to rest." She smiles as she kisses his lips lightly, and he hugs her tight.

As she looks into his eyes, she says, "I want to go out." He responds, "Go out where babe?" She replies, "What about dinner? The kitchen is closed, so that will be our excuse to leave our prison."

He laughs as he says, "I wouldn't call it prison, but I get it. We have to consider security protocols though babe." She sighs as she says, "Is that your way of saying no?" He hates when she pouts, or gives him the sad eyes.

He says, "Come on Livy, don't do that to me. I am just saying to you, what Tom will say to me." She replies, "Then let me talk to him." He responds, "I don't think it will make much of a difference, unless you plan on doing it in your current state, which I'd bet he'd say yes to anything you said, if that's the case."

She hits him playfully, as she says, "Fitz, stop it. I'm serious. We never go out, and I want to go out with you, tonight. Just dinner, nothing crazy." He looks at his lovely wife, and says, "Okay, I will talk to Tom."

She giggles as she kisses him quickly, and hops out of bed, as she says, "I'll start getting ready." He replies, "We don't know if we can go anywhere yet." She's already in the bathroom, and the shower water is running, but she says, "I have faith in you babe. You can make it happen." He shakes his head as he smiles to himself thinking, I am the leader of the free world, and yet I can't tell my wife no. Sounds about right.

He puts on some pants and a shirt, and steps out into the hallway. He sees Tom coming around the corner, and says, "Good evening Tom." He replies, "Good Evening Mr. President. Did you need something?"

He replies, "Yes, it seems that the kitchen is closed, and Liv would like to go out to eat." Tom says, "Out as in a restaurant sir." Fitz replies, "Yes, I know its last minute. But she's really got her heart set on it."

Tom says, "I understand sir; may I suggest Mitchel's sir? It's close by, they have a private dining area, and exit, and the food is delicious." Fitz is floored by his response; he asks, "Not that I am complaining Tom; but why are you so agreeable to this idea, at the last minute?" He replies, "Honestly, because I want to stay on the First Lady's good side sir."

Fitz says, "You're a smart man Tom, a smart one and a good one. Thanks. We will be ready in the next half hour." Tom replies, "Yes sir, we will be ready." Fitz goes back into the suite, and when he walks into the bathroom, his love is out of the shower and doing her make-up.

She looks at him with the biggest smile, and says, "Well, what did he say?" He replies, "He said yes." She responds, "Yay!" He smiles at her joy and they share a kiss, just before he showers.

Once he's done she's already out of the bathroom, and getting dressed. He finishes his hygiene routine and partially dries his hair, and runs some product through it to emphasize his curls.

He also puts on her favorite cologne she likes on him. He walks into his closet, seeing she's still in hers, and they meet in the bedroom approximately 15 minutes later.

They both are beaming when they see each other. He normally likes her hair down, but tonight, she's got it up in a French twist. A style he hasn't seen on her since the night he received the Republican nomination. Her make-up is flawless, and the light blue, fitted dress she's wearing is making him drool. She says, "Hey there Mr. President." Shaking him from his stare.

He says, "Wow, hey there yourself madam first lady. You look remarkable babe." She responds, "Thank you honey, you're looking damn good yourself. She surveys his open collar light blue shirt, and navy slacks, with his hair super curly, and bright smile.

She walks up to him and says, "Damn my husband is fine." With a grin he replies, "My wife is hotter, than your husband, hands down." They both smile as they share a sweet kiss, and they walk out together, hand in hand.

From the moment they get into the car; to the moment they arrive at the restaurant, there's non-stop flirting going on between them. The sexy word play whispers in each other's ear, the sensual touching, and the seductive looks, have the sexual tension between them steadily, at an octave 8.

When they get to their table, the restaurant is busy. Something Liv is happy to see. She wanted the night to be as normal as possible. Their table is in a quiet area, but not completely secluded.

The environment is nice; he loves the light in her eyes, she's really happy to be out with him. Most of the patrons see them, but they keep a respectful distance, allowing them to be together in peace.

As they go over the menus; he says, "So this is like a real date huh?" She replies, "Yes, it is. We haven't had many of those." It dawns on him how their relationship has been so atypical.

He says, "I'm sorry I didn't really notice how deficient I am in the number of dates we've had babe." She replies, "Its fine honey, I am not complaining; I love our life most times. But sometimes, I want to be two people at dinner, out and about."

He understands her point, and remembers her father said to him, if you want a happy life with a happy wife, you never stop courting her. He does a great job of keeping the romance, with love notes, and flowers, as well as dancing and planning nice trips. But something as simple as dinner and a movie, could mean so much more for them.

Seeing the fire in her eyes, and the happiness in her demeanor, he makes a mental note to do this more often. She sees he's in thought, and asks, "Is everything okay honey?" He replies, "Yes its fine." She asks, "What are you thinking about?" He replies, "I'm thinking I need to step up my game, and start dating my wife more often."


	590. Chapter 590

She smiles as she says, "You're too sweet baby. Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome." After they order, she says, "By the way I am free to drink tonight. I have extra formula in the fridge." He replies, "MMM then let the games begin."

She responds, "Does that mean you're going to take advantage of me, in my drunken state?" He replies, "Absolutely." They both laugh, as the waitress brings an excellent bottle of wine to their table.

Fitz tastes it first, and gives the go ahead for him to pour a full glass for both of them. He sees Liv's eyes perk up, the moment she tastes it. She grins as she says, "Oh my goodness this is delicious."

He smiles as he says, "I'm glad you like it. She places her hand atop his, as she sensually says, "I more than like it, and the company I am sharing it with."

She's turning on the flirtation strong already, he's getting excited about the possibilities of this evening. She sees the grin on his face, as he says, "I can't wait to get you home." She responds, "Me either." As she finishes her sentence; their food is delivered, and they start their course.

As they eat; they have good conversation. She tells him about Zoe's new project offer, and being in Paris for a month. Fitz responds, "That's great! She and Drew are going to love it, being fluent French speakers." She replies, "I know. I am so excited for her. Paris is so amazing." He responds, "Yes, it is. We should go, maybe in the spring."

She replies, "Really baby?" He responds, "Yeah, we can probably string together a week to spend there, maybe a little longer." She responds, "I'd love that babe." He replies, "Me too. It's the most romantic city in the world."

She smiles as she replies, "That's true, but anywhere with you is super romantic." He smiles as he says, "Damn, you're going to get it good tonight." She responds, "I hope so. If I remember correctly, you owe me a spanking."

He smiles as he says, "Babe, you're killing me here." She replies, "Sorry honey, I think the wine is taking effect. He responds, "That's clear, and I like it." They both smile, as they finish their food, and then order dessert. They order one piece of chocolate fudge cake with a strawberry sauce.

When the cake is delivered; he moves his chair closer to her, and they feed each other, and kiss between bites. They completely tune out the public, and secret service shield's them from the immediate view of the patrons.

By the time they finish their cake, her hand is in his lap, and he's licking her neck, as he whispers, "If we don't leave now; there's going to be an incident." She giggles as she looks at him and says, "A very big one," As she massages him, and he moans.

Feeling the desire to be alone outweighing everything else, they leave the restaurant, and head home. But from the moment they get into the car, they are all over each other. Their fires are raging, and they are losing control. Thankfully the restaurant is only 15 minutes away. They arrive at the White House, and they race to the residence suite.

When they make it to their room; the door leading to the hall, barely closes before they are stripping. By the time they make it into the room; she is in her bra and panties, and he's naked. As she walks backwards toward the balcony, the moonlight shines through the doors.

As she backs up to the doors, he walks her down, and he kisses her deeply, as he grips her ass in both hands. Feeling their pelvis' pressing close together, the heat index is on hell, and an explosion is imminent.

His touch is so damn sensual, she feels like she's going to blow. Feeling his happy stick pressing against her has her ready, willing, and able, right now. He feels her arousal peaking, and knowing her like he does, he grabs her panties, and rips them off of her. She gasps, as he kisses her deep, and slides his hands between her folds.

The amount of wetness, has him in disbelief. He's barely touching her for two minutes before she explodes. Feeling her juices running down her legs, he licks his fingers, and smiles at her. Then he gets the look in his eyes she loves to see. After kissing her lips once more he kisses down her body, until he reaches his knees.

As he kneels; like clockwork she lifts her leg, placing it on his shoulder, and he gives her a smile, as he goes to work. He dives face first into her goodness, and has her pulsing, shaking and screaming his name, in addition to speaking in tongues five times in 15 minutes.

When the final round comes, he's got her pressed against the wall, and he's standing upright as she grips his curls, and swears like a sailor as he delves deeper into her, than she's ever felt, and sucks all of the goodness out of her.

Upon her release, she experiences an orgasm, complete with leg tremors lasting for several minutes. Once he puts her on her feet, and he makes sure she can hold her own weight.

She feels him pulsating against her stomach. The feeling overwhelms her, as she breaks the kiss, he initiates and grabs his manhood stroking him. He caresses her face sensually, as he submits to her touch, and she revels in his acceptance of her hand play.

Feeling he's on the cusp and wanting to feel her, clearly drunk off of her juices. She knows he wants her so badly, he can barely contain himself. He also feels her fire for him too. They are completely consumed by each other.

As their kiss breaks, she opens the door to the balcony, and he follows her outside. He grins as he follows her; as she reaches the railing, she turns her back on him, and looks at him over her shoulder. He walks up behind her, and removes her bra, as he kisses her neck.

Knowing that the darkened sky and lack of lighting off the back of the house at night, will serve as cover for their antics. She pushes back against him, and he grips her waist, as he steadies himself and in one motion pushes inside her. She groans with pleasure, and gasps.

His entry is powerful and strong. She grips the railing as she feels him pound her. He's gripping her tight, and slamming into her, as she moans his name, and revels in the motion.

With every thrust she's closer to the end, and so is he. He feels her walls contracting, as she begins to moan louder. She begs him to speed up and he delivers, as he pounds her viciously and smacks her ass with every thrust, causing them both to careen down the road of pleasure Ville, to the edge of orgasm and beyond.


	591. Chapter 591

Post release, he's still gripping her body tight, and lying atop her, unable to move. They are both crippled by orgasm for several minutes. Once able to move, they fall onto the chaise, with her atop him. She looks up at him, and they share kisses, as she says, "Damn I love you." He replies, "I love you too."

Their kisses heat up, and she feels him growing beneath her. She's getting the hankering to taste him, so she does. She breaks their kiss and takes to pleasing him right away. She consumes him immediately, and he moans, "Oh Baby!"

She's taking him on a wild ride, he never wants to exit. She feels him fighting her, as she implores her great technique and skill. But he's no match for her, they both know it.

She knows she has him when he says, "No wait baby. Not yet. Oh Fuck!" Just like that, the explosion happens and he massages her shoulders, as she cleans him up, and continues to work him, until he's ready to go again.

Scurrying up his body; she straddles him and once he feels her wetness against him, he pulls her down onto him. She looks at him with a sinful grin, as she feels him enter her, and she falls into her trance, he loves to see. He feels her settle in, as he grips her hips. As she leans back, she begins swirling her hips, driving him crazy. He's moaning incessantly, and he's harder than Chinese Arithmetic.

As she works her body from the top; he works his from below, and together they make music. The ebb and flow of the moment is perfect; she's bouncing and grinding on him and he's thrusting with power. She's coming to the edge, he feels it and encourages her.

Her dirty talk is better than he's ever heard her, and he's enjoying it immensely. She's rounding the corner, and he wants her wetness. She feels herself slipping, then she falls off the edge.

Her release is massive, and strong. She rains down onto him like a tsunami, and instantly, he hits another gear, and manipulates her hips despite her being on top. As she floats thru her orgasmic haze, and slips out of it in time to feel him thrusting vehemently, she knows he's on the cusp of release. He's moaning her name. So she quickens the pace and takes over the flow. She leans back and straightens her back, removing his hands from her hips.

Her sudden move shifts the weight, and now he's crossing her pleasure center with ever whip of her hips. Within seconds they are both at the edge, as she bounces and thrusts, and he grips her thighs, feeling the end coming, and embracing it fully. 1, 2, 3 and they fall into the abyss.

She collapses onto him, sweaty and out of breath, as he takes hold of her body, and holds her tight, as they kiss sloppily, and exchange I love you's. She settles into him and he lies still, holding her as they both rest. They regain movement, and peel themselves off the chaise. Wanting to shower, but lacking the energy, instead, they climb into bed and fall asleep.

Morning arrives with sunshine and birds chirping; they sound louder than normal, as Liv awakes. She looks over and sees the doors are still open, leading outside.

She smiles thinking; they were too intoxicated to close the door, before going to bed. She looks over at her love, and sees him still sleeping. Looking at the clock, she sees they still have another hour of sleep they can use, before getting up for church.

So willingly, she settles back into his arms, and he wakes slightly, only to hold her and kiss her forehead, before going back to sleep. They wake up an hour and a half later, to the sound of breakfast being delivered in the living suite. Thankfully, they remembered to close those doors, because the staff would get quite a show, with them both being stark naked.

He looks at her as she wakes and says, "Morning beautiful?" She replies, "Good morning. I don't usually sleep with men on the first date." He laughs as he says, 'Then I must be special." She responds, "Very special." They share a sweet kiss, as their alarms go off. They need to get ready, if they are going to make it on time for church.

They roll out of bed; shower, and dress, then sit down to breakfast. Breakfast is delicious as always, eggs, bacon, waffles, and juice. They recap their evening; from what they remember, and smile the entire time. Liv says, "Thank you for taking me out." He replies, "You're welcome babe. I enjoyed it too." They share a kiss, and then go to say good morning to the kids, before heading to service. Their time in the nursery is brief, but fulfilling. She swears the kids are growing by the second. They are now pulling up on their bars, as if they are trying to walk.

Liv is in complete amazement of their babies' development, and excited about it. After playing with them for a bit; they leave them be, and head off to worship.

It's Sunday morning and Zoe and Drew are heading to church. On the drive, they discuss their day with his family, and how enjoyable it was. He tells her how impressed his family is with her, and how much they love her. She advises of how much she enjoyed them too. As they arrive at church together, her parents pull up, and they all walk into service together, after sharing hellos.

Church arrives for the Dalton family too; everyone is up and dressed. Ellie, Marcus, MJ, and Malcom all ride together. The girls will be there, but they are riding with Lauren. Ellie was skeptical about coming to service at St Peter, since Lauren has spread her lies. But Marcus urges her to come, and tells her it will be fine.

They arrive at service, and his family has already arrived. Marcus directs the choir one more time, at the request of Pastor Gregg. He does a phenomenal job, as MJ and Malcom sing, **_"I'm not perfect"_** by JMoss and Anthony Hamilton. The congregation gives them a standing ovation, and Marcus beams with pride.

Ellie smiles as she hears Brenda say, "Those are my grandbabies, singing for Jesus. Thank you Lord." It's a great moment for the family. After their performance, Pastor Gregg acknowledges MJ's graduation, and he commends him on his accomplishments, and his Christian walk. He also receives a leadership award of recognition, surprising everyone.

Service goes very well; despite Ellie's fears. When service is over she goes to the bathroom and runs into Lauren. She says, "Hello Lauren." Surprisingly, Lauren says, "Hello Ellie. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She responds, "Sure, what's up?"

Lauren says, "I am sorry for how I have behaved toward you, and I want you to know, I am going to work on myself, so things can be better between us." Ellie replies, "Thanks for the apology Lauren, and I am glad you're working on you. I have forgiven you already, so no worries." She asks, "How do you do that?" Ellie replies, "How do I do what?"


	592. Chapter 592

Lauren asks, "How do you just forgive, I mean genuinely forgive people and move on?" Ellie says, "It starts with understanding the big picture. This situation, is complicated enough. We don't need egos and we don't need added drama. The kids are the priority, giving them the best we can is what they deserve and what we owe them. They follow our lead."

Lauren says, "Marcus wasn't kidding; he said you felt that way." She replies,  
"Yeah, I do Lauren. We must put the kids first period. You and I don't have to be friends, but we have to be good parents." Lauren says, "I agree with you completely. Thanks for being such a good person Ellie, you've always been who you are. It's no wonder my kids love you."

She responds, "You're Welcome Lauren; I know things are tense between you and the kids. But they love you. MJ called you up onto the stage with him and Marcus when he got his award. That says allot. Don't give up Lauren, you'll always be their mother. I am just an accompaniment to what you and Marcus are doing with the kids. I am not trying to replace you." Her words help Lauren settle with the situation better. She says, "I appreciate your kind words. Thanks again." Ellie says, "You're welcome. Take care Lauren." She responds, "You too."

Ellie walks out of the bathroom and meets up with Marcus and the family. They head home to spend her last day in NY together as a family, and she is set to enjoy every moment of it, because she feels like she settled some things.

They get home from church, and sit down to eat. After eating together; everyone changes to go bowling as a family. While they change Marcus and Ellie talk about her conversation with Lauren today.

He is satisfied with at least the effort to make things right. She tells him his words must have had a strong impact on her yesterday. He responds, "That and maybe the boys singing today. I know it got to me." Ellie nods in agreement.

He says, "You seem happier." She replies, "I am. I am more comfortable, having faced her and dealt with her. I can move on now." He responds, "Good, I am glad." They share a kiss, and are interrupted by the intercom. He presses the button, and "Mi Mi says, "Daddy, we are ready to go." He laughs as he says, "Yes mam, we are on our way." He shakes his head as he says, "I swear she's just like my mother. I should've named her little Brenda." Ellie laughs as they head downstairs.

Liv and Fitz return home from service, and are doing their usual family time. The babies are up and playing with toys, as Liv and Fitz play with them too. It's the best time of their week, when they can go into the nursery and just be parents.

They laugh and play with their babies and enjoy their time together. Fitz is making them laugh by making faces, and Liv is laughing at their laughter. In her opinion; they have the cutest laughs in the world.

She takes their photos, especially of the girls' hair, and sends the pictures to the family. Surprisingly, she gets a response from both of her sisters right away, and then her mother and grandmother.

They all send smiley faces and reference how adorable they are right now. Liv also sends a few to her blog line up. She can't wait to upload new pictures of them and update her blog tomorrow. After sending the pictures, she checks back into their family time.

After changing clothes; Zoe and Drew head over to her parent's house, and decide to take Baxter with them, because they will be gone longer than normal.

They arrive at the house and it's a typical Sunday; her dad and grand-father are in the den and her mother and grandmother are in the kitchen. She brings Baxter in and sets him down. She bought his doggy bed with them, and he climbs into it, when she puts him down.

Drew goes to chill in the den; while the ladies sit at the table conversing. They talk about Ellie's run in with Jayson before she left. Barbara has Zoe in stitches recalling the story, Liv had already told her. Her grandmother should've been a comedian.

The conversation is light and fun; they finish prepping dinner, and finally sit down to eat. As the meal goes on Zoe decides to break the news first about the Vogue project. The amount of elation is insurmountable. They are all ecstatic for her and Drew beams with excitement, as if he's just hearing it for the first time.

Everyone especially likes the idea of Drew being with her while she's traveling. The announcement goes over like gangbusters, Zoe couldn't be happier. She also talks to them about Drew's family visit, and they are happy to hear the details of that as well. They ask questions back and forth about the project and Drew's family, and everything appears fine.

However, things change when Zoe advises of their wedding plans. Zoe says, "So to add to all of the good news we have; I wanted to tell you that Drew and I have set a date for the wedding." They wait with baited breath, and then her mother says, "The Spring would be beautiful." Zoe takes a breath and says, "It's going to be December 25th of this year, in California at New Horizons."

Zoe sees the changes in their faces; most noticeably her mother's. But Barbara says, "Sweet Pea what's making you have the wedding so soon?" She sees her father looking at Drew, and she says, "I am not pregnant everybody; we just want to do it now because it feels right."

Barbara sees Evelyn already rejecting the idea, and prays that she listens and hears Zoe out. Ron asks, "What feels so right about doing it on Christmas Zoe?" She replies, "Well a couple of things. First of all, we will all be together this year for Christmas in LA. Which means easy travel.

Second, it will be intimate; just family and maybe some close friends. I want a limited amount of people, because I only want to share my day with those people who support us and will be a help to us on our journey."

Her answers satisfy her father, and her grandparents. Ray says, "Well congrats to you and Drew Sweet Pea." Drew says, "Thanks Ray, we also would love it, if you'd commit to performing our ceremony." Ray smiles as he says, "Of course I will Drew; I would be honored." Zoe says, "Thanks Papaw."

He replies, "You're welcome Sweet Pea." She looks at her father and asks, "Daddy, what do you think?" He replies, "I think you should do what you want honey; it's your day. Just tell me when and where to show up." She smiles at her father, and he smiles back. But sees his wife isn't pleased.


	593. Chapter 593

Zoe looks at her mother and grandmother, and says, "Nana, mama, what about you two? You've been quiet." As her mother still sits quietly, Ron says, "Come on gentlemen, let's let the ladies finish this discussion." Drew looks at Zoe, and she nods as she says, "it's okay." He leaves her, but gives her a quick kiss.

When the gentlemen leave the room; she looks up again at her mother and grandmother, and Barbara says, "You seem to be joyful about this decision Zoe." She replies, "I am Nana. I have thought about it for a while, and the more I think about it; the more I want to do it."

Evelyn says, "What is a while Zoe?" She responds, "About a week." Evelyn replies, "Zoe I just don't understand this, why wouldn't you want to have the wedding in NY, at St Peter? It's tradition."

She replies, "Mama, I know its tradition. But it's not what I want. There's nothing wrong with St Peter, it's just not my preference. My life is in California now. Drew's from here, and his family is here. When I told his family yesterday; they were thrilled with the idea. So why not have it here?"

Evelyn says, "So this is about appeasing Drew and his family? You didn't know he had a family until a few weeks ago Zoe, why would they get a vote?" Barbara says, "Hold on Lynnie, that's not fair." Evelyn sees how the remark hurts Zoe, she didn't mean to hurt her.

She instantly says, "Sweet Pea I'm sorry. I am just struggling with this. I never thought either of you girls would decide not to get married in our home church." Zoe says, "Mama, I know you're upset. I get it. So I accept your apology. But please don't make this harder than what it is. This is my wedding and I want to plan it and have it the way I want it."

Barbara catches her word choice and says, "So this is about doing things on your terms. Am I right Zoe?" She replies, "Yes Nana. That's exactly it." Evelyn says, "Well, you could do what you wanted; having the wedding at St. Peter." Zoe says, "No mama I couldn't. Because you'd take over, and it wouldn't be my wedding anymore."

Zoe shutters at saying the words, but knows they have to be said. Her mother says, "What do you mean? I don't take over." Evelyn looks at Barbara, and she gives her a look that tells her she agrees with Zoe's statement. So she says, "Wait a darn minute. Are you saying I took over Liv and Ellie's weddings?"

Zoe says, "Mama you completely ran Ellie's wedding, and she let you because she loves you, and she didn't want to fight with you. But by the end of it, she didn't have half of the things she wanted." Evelyn looks at Barbara and Barbara says, "She's right Lynnie."

Evelyn says, "I can't believe this. No one has ever said a word about this to me. I thought the wedding was beautiful." Zoe says, "Mama, the wedding was beautiful. But it wasn't what Ellie wanted." She's really upset now; Zoe feels terrible, she hates upsetting her mother.

Evelyn asks, "What about Liv's?" She replies, "Liv's was more of a challenge for you, because of the security protocols due to Fitz. So you didn't have leeway with hers, and her party planner had already taken care of everything, by it being in such a short time frame."

It's like her words hurt her more; Zoe can see the pain in her mother's eyes, as her mother says, "I just wanted to be a part of my girls' special days' I didn't mean to ruin them."

Barbara says, "Come on Lynnie, she's not saying that. She's just saying she wants to have a wedding that captures what she wants, and wants to do it her way. That's all. Am I right Zoe?"

Zoe says, "Yes Nana, that's exactly what I am saying. Mama I still want you to be involved in the planning with me and the planner. I just want to be the one making the decisions, and I need you to respect my choices."

Evelyn falls into a full cry; Zoe comforts her, and begins to cry too, along with Barbara. After a few minutes; Evelyn raises up her head, and says, "I've had enough of this for tonight. I can't do this. I'm going to bed." She gets up and walks off to her bedroom, and closes the door.

Zoe doesn't chase after her, she lets her go. Barbara sits there with Zoe and says, "Sweet Pea, you know how your mother is. Don't worry. She will be fine. Let her get this out, and you will be just fine."

Zoe says, "Nana, I didn't mean to hurt her." Barbara says, "Zoe, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong. You did very well. You stood your ground, and you should, if it's what you want and you feel it's worth it. Is it?" Zoe says, "Yes Nana."

She replies, "Then don't worry about it. Come back tomorrow, and we will talk about it some more. But don't fret, Nana has your back baby." Zoe smiles as she wipes her tears, and says, "Thanks Nana." Barbara says, "You're welcome baby girl."

They sit back for a moment trying to calm themselves. Ron comes into the kitchen to get something to drink and sees Zoe getting up, as if she's getting ready to go, and doesn't see Lynnie.

He asks, "Hey where's your mother?" They look at him and Zoe says, "She got upset and went to bed daddy." He shakes his head as he says, "Are you okay baby girl?" She replies, "Yes daddy I am okay." He puts his arms out, and she walks into his embrace.

He says, "Don't you worry baby. It's going to be just fine. I will talk to her." She replies, "Thanks daddy. I will be back tomorrow to check on her." He responds, "Okay baby girl. But don't stress okay?"

She replies, "Okay. Can you tell Drew I am ready to go please?" He replies, "Sure." He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and another hug. Then grabs a drink out of the fridge, before going to tell Drew she's ready to go.

Drew comes down the hall and he sees Zoe and Barbara, he says, "Awe babe. I'm sorry." He knew right away it didn't go well. So he hugs her, and she hugs him back. She is trying not to cry again, but it's hard. She can't stand to see her mom upset this way, and the fact that she's the source of it hurts her even more.

He comforts her and gets her to stop crying; as she dabs her eyes. She hears, "Are you leaving without saying good-bye?" She turns and sees her mother standing in the doorway. She goes to her mother and says, "Please don't be mad at me mama."

Her mother cries as she holds her daughter, and says, "I'm not mad at you Sweet Pea, my feelings are just hurt honey. But I will be okay. I promise. We will talk about this again later okay."


	594. Chapter 594

Zoe replies, "Okay mama. I love you." She replies, "I love you too baby girl." As their embrace ends; Zoe appreciates her mother not letting things end, the way she left the table. They never leave mad, and didn't want to start doing that now.

She goes home with Drew, knowing that things aren't completely settled, but at least they aren't in complete shambles either. Nonetheless, she's happy she held her ground, and hopes she and her mother can get through this.

_**Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. I know I've been gone for a while. Thank you so much for all of the inboxes and kind words. I had to take a break. But I am back. I hope you enjoyed this installment. I look forward to reading your comments and critiques. Please continue to share the story. **_

_**In the next installment the face off with Mellie happens, but is if for good this time? Now that Fitz has found out the family secret held in highest regard. How will it change his relationship with the family? He says he needs time; but time waits for no one. Now that Zoe has told her mother about the wedding; will things get better or harder going forward? All this and more in the next installment of the Candidate. **_


	595. Chapter 595

Liv is sitting and talking on the phone to her grand-mother; she hears her say, "Livy, you have to talk to him, and tell him how you feel." She responds, "I know Nana, I just don't want him to be mad at me. He's invested a lot of time preparing for this moment." She replies, "He won't be mad Liv; he can't be if you're being honest with him. He will only be upset if you don't tell him what's on your mind. No secrets, remember."

She responds, "Yes Nana, I remember. I know you're right, and I need to handle this now. I just don't want to upset him. I feel like I'm pulling the rug from under him and everyone else involved. I just wonder if I am being selfish."

Barbara says, "While I agree, it is a sudden change in direction; you have to own it. You know better than anyone how you feel and why. So speak up. The others may not agree initially, but they will understand, once you let them know the reason behind your change of heart." Liv agrees with her, she has to use her voice. She says, "I hear you Nana. I am going to take care of it." Barbara replies, "That's my girl. I have faith in you."

Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Nana, I am glad one of us does." They laugh together at her comment, and Barbara says, "All better now?" She replies, "Yes Nana, as always thanks for talking me down." She responds, "What else are grandmother's for child?" Again they giggle as Barbara asks, "So when will you and Fitz be arriving?"

She smiles as she responds, "We will fly out tomorrow morning. I am super excited to be there, and about the gathering at Marcus' house." Barbara says, "Me too, the gathering will be fun. It will be great to see you girls with the guys from the neighborhood. You know your grandfather is chomping at the bit to see you." She replies, "Yeah, I do. We talked yesterday and the happiness in his voice was obvious. But he also went on and on about the trip to Comic Con."

Barbara says, "Yes child. He and your daddy have been jabbering about is since they got back. I think they had more fun than the boys. Actually, I am quite confident the men definitely had more fun than Jay or Vonnie. But I hope he didn't wear you out too much talking about the trip." Liv laughs at her grandmother's comments, and says, "No, not at all Nana. I loved hearing his joy. Both he and daddy were super excited. I am so glad Marcus took them along. I hear the meeting between you and mama and Marcus' kids went super well too."

Barbara says, "Yes honey; I just love those kids. Peanut, MJ and Malcom are super handsome and polite, and Marce and Mi Mi are very pretty and sweet too. I commend Marcus on how well behaved they are. Well, I should say were, until the girls got to bickering like you girls did when you were little." Liv laughs as she says, "Well, did you break up their fussing like you did our disagreements?" Barbara says, "Well, I didn't want to scare them to death, but they got my drift."

Liv cracks up, according to Ellie, those girls got to see a side of Nana that Liv and her sisters knew all too well. Liv says, "Yeah, Ellie told me you and mama left quite an impression." Barbara laughs as she says, "Yes we did, and we had no issues going forward. I appreciated Marcus letting me discipline them." Liv says, "He knows you're family Nana, and you mean no harm. Plus he was probably afraid to say anything to the contrary."

Barbara replies, "Hush girl, what could I do to him or those kids. They all tower over me." Liv says, "Nana please, you're the scariest five foot seven I have ever encountered." She and her grandmother laugh heartily as they reminisce about her disciplining them when they were little. Liv and her grandmother laugh until they are crying. It's quite the release; this is why she enjoys talking to her nana so much. She always makes her day, and knows what to say.

She continues to tell Liv about how sweet Marcus and Ellie look together, and how happy they look. She tells Liv that she hasn't seen her this happy in a long time. Liv tells her grandmother, she has noticed the pure happiness in her tone when they speak. They are both insanely happy for them. She's found her groove, and is enjoying life with her love by her side. They also discuss the initial drama.

Jayson initially had an issue with the kids spending the week over Marcus' house with Ellie, and while things got heated initially. Marcus handled it like a gentleman, and made sure that things didn't get out of control. But Jayson now understands where the line is, and he and Marcus have an understanding.

Liv says, "Yeah Nana, Ellie and Zoe told me about that situation. I couldn't believe Jayson was being so childish." Barbara says, "I could. I told Ellie this was inevitable. I am just glad it happened and it's over. Jayson needed to see how far he could go, and Marcus needed to show him where to stop. Now things can move forward. I think between that situation, and the conversation Jayson and Ellie had after the fact; is why the trip to Comic Con went off without a hitch. Boundaries are important, especially when dealing with exes."

Liv nods in agreement as she says, "You're right Nana, I am just glad that finally got resolved too. Mama was telling me how fun it was for everyone on the trip. Daddy was sending pictures of all the different things they were doing. I think after Jayson saw all the pictures, he couldn't be mad anymore. The kids had too much fun for him to be mad." Barbara says, "I agree, but I am sure he will attempt to top their trip to Comic Con." Liv says, "No Nana, you don't think it's going to be a competition do you? Like who takes the kids to the best places or something."

Barbara says, "Sweetie, jealousy is a funny thing, it can turn the sanest individual into a complete lunatic. Jayson isn't too close to the line of sanity to begin with, so I am quite sure he's going to try to turn this into a pissing match. But the one saving grace we have, is that I am willing to bet Marcus isn't going to play his game. So it will be short lived." Liv says, "I can't disagree with you there Nana. It seems like Marcus is playing this perfectly. He's not falling for Jayson's games."

Barbara replies, "That's because while Jayson is playing checkers, Marcus is playing chess." Liv has to agree, it does appear that Jayson is out of his league, and failing miserably to affect Marcus and Ellie negatively. Which is exactly where she wants her and Fitz to be concerning Mellie. That's why her plan change is something that she knows has to happen. She's ready to be free of her and all that involves her. It's time to take back their lives from the drama. No more living to thwart Mellie's plans. She wants to live to live, and enjoy her life with her husband by her side.

Liv responds, "You've got a good point there Nana. Marcus seems to be one step ahead at every turn. I guess that's what maturity brings to the table." Barbara says, "Yes mam. You are correct. That's why I am not worried. Your daddy and papaw also sat down and talked to Marcus about this too. They are also confident that Marcus is ready to handle whatever Jayson does. But they also feel like the reality of the situation has sunk in, and they don't anticipate any real issues from him either."

Liv replies, "I should hope not. Does he know that Marcus has a black belt in Karate?" Barbara says, "I am not sure. But the devil inside of me hopes he gets to show him he does." Liv laughs as she says, "Nana come on. You don't hope it comes to that." Barbara says, "The Christian in me says no. But the angry grandmother and great grandmother in me says yes. So I guess I am somewhat conflicted. But I think Marcus will do the right thing; he and Ellie are determined to keep this non-violent and civil."

Liv responds, "I agree, Ellie was saying that last night. Zoe on the other hand was ready for Marcus to take it to another level." Barbara replies, "Yeah, you know Zoe and I are of the same school of thought." They both laugh knowing it's true. Zoe and her grandmother are like two peas in a pod. Their conversation is briefly interrupted by the sound of her little people waking; she can hear them gurgling and giggling through the baby monitor.

But before she can end the call with her grandmother, Barbara says, "Oh Livy, I wanted to tell you how adorable my great grand babies are on that vlog of yours. Your mother and I were up half the night last night looking at all the new posts you've put up." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Nana, they are a joy and are growing so fast. It's so hard to believe they will be eight months in two weeks." Barbara says, "Yes, time is flying by. Their hair is so pretty too Livy; those sailor outfits were absolutely precious."

Liv responds, "Yeah, I love those too Nana. They are my favorite outfits on them. I felt they were proper, with Fitz being ex-Navy." She responds, "Yes, they were quite proper indeed Peanut. What will they be wearing for the photo shoot today?" Liv smiles as she says, "I have a few matching outfits for Gerry and Fitz. I also have the cutest dresses for the girls and I, and then of course Fitz and I take our official portraits today too. So it's going to be crazy and yet very rewarding."

Barbara smiles as she says, "I am so very proud of you Peanut, and so happy for you. You deserve all the blessings you're experiencing." Liv's eyes fill with tears of joy and gratitude as she says, "Thanks Nana, I appreciate your kindness, and I am grateful for the blessings God has given me. A wonderful husband, a thriving career, healthy babies, and a wonderful family. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Barbara says, "I agree sweet heart. You have an embarrassment of riches for sure. I hate to go, but I am going to let you go Peanut. I have to get your grandfather's breakfast on, and your parent's should be back from their walk soon. They are out with the Dalton's walking on the track at the park." Liv is surprised at her response and says, "Really? I can't believe mama got daddy walking anywhere." Barbara replies, "Girl he has been ripping and running, every since he and Mike hooked up. You can't keep him in the house." Liv says, "Well I guess it's good he's getting exercise. But how is that playing for Papaw?"


	596. Chapter 596

Barbara replies, "He's doing well with it. He goes with them sometimes. He's just in the house today because we have a doctor's appointment to go to, a follow up on his last exam. By the way, thanks for you and Fitz being available to him so much lately, it's been a big help Liv." Liv replies, "Nana, no thanks necessary. It's my pleasure, whatever you need, we are here."

Barbara says, "Well, thanks all the same. He loves talking with his Peanut, and is very fond of Fitz too. He's a proud grandpa, and you know we don't take anything for granted around here." Liv responds, "I know Nana, and you're welcome. Before you go Nana. I heard things have quieted down with mama rebelling during the planning of Zoe's wedding."

Barbara says, "Child, yes indeed. Ronnie put his foot down honey, and Lynnie has been an absolute angel since that day." Liv knows that her father is very mild mannered and quiet. Whereas, her mother is very vocal. But when her father is upset; the world stops and everyone in that house listens. So he clearly gave her a good talking too, to straighten her up.

Liv recalls her last conversation with her mother about Zoe's wedding, since her dad talked to her. Zoe wasn't kidding when she said her mother was like a different person. Liv has been on the side of a talking to by her father before, and when it happens. You close your mouth and open your ears, and follow whatever instruction he gives. Because you don't want to know what happens if you don't follow his directions.

Liv says, "Well, I guess she deserved it, given what Zoe told me." Barbara says, "Yeah, she did, and she knows it. She means well, but you know we all step out onto the wrong path from time to time. So it's good when those who love us bring us back to the right path, with love." Liv laughs as she says, "Yeah, nothing like being cursed out with love."

She and her grandmother laugh once more, that is something she used to say to them when they were kids. The laughter is a good one and a needed one. The call ends as Barbara says, I am going to go for real this time Livy. I will tell your mother you called, and you be sure to bring us the pictures from the photoshoot." Liv responds, "Okay Nana, I will be sure to grab some copies, and I will talk to you soon. Love you." She replies, "Love you too Peanut. Bye." She says, "Good-bye," And they hang up.

As she sits back on the couch; she revels in the moment for a while. She and her grandmother's conversation was quite helpful. She'd been toying with this idea of how to tell Fitz that she doesn't want to go through with their original plan, and meant to tell him sooner. But she was chicken. Now the moment of truth has arrived, and there's no way out of it. She has to tell him how she feels about it.

But first, she hears the little people again. As she gets up to finish dressing. Her love comes through the door. He says, "Hey baby; You're up and getting dressed already?" She replies, "Good Morning handsome. Yes, I am. I couldn't stay naked forever." As he takes her into his arms he says, "If that were the case, I'd never get anything done."

They smile sinfully, and share a sweet kiss, as she says, "Well, I am glad you're here. It's time for the kids first feeding, and I want to talk to you. Before we meet everyone in the conference room this morning, and the craziness of our full day begins." He replies, "Uhoh, what did I do?" She smiles as she says, "It's nothing you did wrong babe. It's just something I need to get off my chest." He sees the seriousness in her eyes and says, "What is it Liv?" They both hear the babies again, but Fitz says, "Let the nannies take care of them Liv. Go ahead and tell me what you have to say."

She agrees, this doesn't need to wait any further. She says, "It's about the plan of how we are going to deal with Mellie." He takes her hand, and they have a seat, as he says, "Okay, what about it?" She replies, "I don't want to do it." He looks at her and says, "What do you mean you don't want to do it Liv? We can't just let this go

She replies, "I know babe. I agree. She needs to be dealt with. But I don't want to be the one to do it per se, and I don't think you should either. I don't have any desire to see her at all, or ever speak with her again. I think that's the element we should change here."

He hears her and asks, "Why the sudden change of heart? You were so adamant before of seeing the look on her face, when we dropped the bomb." She sighs as she says, "You're right. Initially, I was excited to be the one to shut her down in person. But honestly babe, the more I think about it. The more I see we would be giving her a win, by giving her our undivided attention once again. Since we finished the Montoya prep; it's consumed us. The last three weeks, we have talked about Mellie and our plan every day.

We haven't really had a chance to celebrate the acceptance of Senator Montoya's confirmation, which is huge. She's the first woman of color to hold the position. Not to mention the babies saying "Mama now, the photo shoot we have today, or discussing our upcoming trip to California to be with the family for my birthday. Babe, it's been too much about Mellie, and not enough about us enjoying our professional successes and family milestones."

He's starting to see her point, and she's right. He's tired of talking about her too, and wants it to be over like yesterday. She thinks he's getting her point, but his silence is making it tough to read him. So she asks, "Are you with me here babe?" He nods in agreement, as his thoughts break, and he says, "Yes, I am with you Liv. Tell me how you want to handle this. What are we changing with the plan?"

She smiles as she says, "Well, instead of us going to the prison; we can alert her attorney of the new findings, and create a video message for her explaining our take on the situation. I also believe including a clip of Big Gerry exposing their long term caper, would be most adequate as well. Then have it delivered by Harrison and Abby, escorted by secret service. I just don't care to see her, or her reaction. It's absolutely pointless to me, because I am sure it will just be a hate filled rant anyway, especially when the parole board gets wind of her antics, and they deny her early release. Or she finds out the district attorney plans to file new embezzlement charges against her for her lifetime thievery from her family."

Fitz has to admit; her change in plan is quite good. It removes the one element, neither one of them wanted to deal with, which is seeing Mellie or dealing with her at all. So he says, "I like it. Any time I can get away with not seeing her; I am a fan of it." Liv smiles as she says, "So you're not mad that I am saying this at the last minute?"

He replies, "No babe. I'm not. I'm sure it will ease Tom's mind. He didn't like the idea of going to the prison anyway. So I think you just made it easier for all of us. I also think having Abby and Harrison deliver the message is genius. But it could be seen as a dismissive tactic. Are you sure you want to give her more motivation to hate us?"

Liv responds, "Fitz, she's going to hate us regardless. This isn't something that ends overnight. I am just done with her. I've accepted the fact that she will always have it out for us. But I won't spend an ounce more of our lives planning on how to deal with her. We will deal with her next action when it happens, but in the meantime, we will enjoy our lives. She's done renting space in our heads. Other than having her closely monitored going forward, by Huck. Who has instruction to only alert me if necessary, I am completely done caring about her and her bullshit."

He loves how resigned she is to moving forward and shaking off the curse of Mellie. She's completely accepted the idea of them being happy and not worrying about their past. He sees this as a wonderful shift in their relationship, and feels closer to her. She's simply choosing their love, their lives, and their family over everything else, understanding things may happen, and that's okay. They will deal with them when they happen, but she's not going to obsess about what's to come or dealing with those that try to do them harm.

She sees him staring at her and says, "Talk to me babe. What are you thinking?" He replies, "I am thinking I am the smartest and luckiest man on the planet; to have a wife like you. Your perspective is amazing Liv. Instead of taking advantage of the chance to attack her; you simply prepare a defense, set it in place, and move forward handling it like something else to do on your list. You're completely disregarding her and her foolishness, and choosing not to let the hate she has for us to block us from being successful in our lives. Not many people could walk away from the chance to take revenge on her, especially after what she's done. I commend you for your strong character."

She smiles as she says, "Thank you babe. I don't deal in revenge. It makes you paranoid, and I refuse to let inconsequential people or things consume my time." He kisses her sweetly as he says, "Well said first lady." After sharing kisses, they converse about their morning, as breakfast is delivered. They sit down to eat, and he talks about his work in the Oval this morning, with the Middle East briefings. He tells her the talks are progressing, which is positive. She tells him about her conversation with her grandmother, and fills him in on the family gossip she shared.

She explains Zoe's wedding planning issues with their mother, and Ellie and Jayson's recent beef and resolution. The information she shares has his head spinning. He was a little surprised at her mother's behavior, but doesn't judge her for it. He remembers how she was when they were planning their wedding. He also recalls his conversations with Drew about what's been going on too. Drew thanked him the other day for the advice of him staying clear of what was going on between Zoe and Evelyn. Fitz saw it coming a mile away, and knew it wouldn't be long before Ron stepped in. So he's glad it's all been settled.


	597. Chapter 597

Regarding Jayson and his antics, Fitz shakes his head and says, "If Jayson didn't know before. He should know now; Marcus is for real about him and Ellie being together forever, he's not budging." Liv says, "I agree. I think he sent a message. I just hope Jayson heeds it." Fitz responds, "Me too. Enough is enough. He should be at home with his girlfriend, not causing trouble purposely for Marcus and Ellie. It looks desperate and weak." Liv agrees with him, and hopes the worst of it is over.

They continue to eat, as he fills her in on the latest with his side of the family. Apparently, Jamie called him this morning, and they talked for a long time. She's happy to see that they are moving forward, and happy to hear that James and Kara had their baby girl.

Another baby in the Grant family is a good thing. She smiles as he speaks about him and his Uncle Larry's recent conversation too. He tells her how happy and free their interactions are now. He boasts about how proud Uncle Larry is of him, and their family. He advises how giddy Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia were, talking about how they follow the blog, and their excitement of them coming to visit.

Liv smiles at him as he beams; he asks, "Why are you looking at me like that babe?" She replies, "Because I couldn't be happier that this is slowly but surely moving into our rearview mirrors. You making up with the family is such a great thing baby." He replies, "Thanks babe. I feel it's time. I think Uncle Larry getting sick, really jogged my memory as to how important forgiveness is, and how we aren't promised tomorrow. So why hold on to anger and bitterness?" She responds, "Well said baby. I couldn't agree with you more."

As they finish their meal; Fitz says, "You know the one person that will fight this change in plan is Cyrus, not to mention the approach we are using on the video." Liv replies, "I know he won't be happy about it. But honestly, he doesn't get a vote here. This is something we need to do for us babe. It's not about him, and hopefully he will see it our way after seeing the layout and hearing our reasoning for the change. I am ready to forgive and move on."

He responds, "I agree with you baby, I am tired of feeling annoyed whenever I hear her name lately. We'd made great progress in leaving her be, before this whole mess exploded and I want to get back to that space." She responds, "Yes, me too. No more Mellie stress, that's the zone I want to be in right now. I'm confident this move will get us there." He gives her a quick kiss, and a hug, as he says, "From your mouth to God's ears." Liv smiles as she says, "I see my Papaw and his sayings are rubbing off on you."

He replies, "Yeah, I guess they are. He's a great influence, and I appreciate him and the rest of your family for welcoming me so openly." She responds, "Awe, you're welcome babe. Nana is so thankful we've been talking to him so much lately, she says it really makes him happy. You've left quite an impression on him." Fitz responds, "I think we've impacted each other, it's not one sided at all." She nods in agreement, as she says, "Well thank you for continuing to be the man that I love, and the man that I married. I love you." He replies, "You're welcome babe. I love you too."

After sharing a sweet kiss; they both are in the mood for some family time, before they start their day. As they walk to the nursery. He says, "By the way, Lauren told me to tell you how absolutely adorable the blog is too. Even Cyrus commented on how it's doing wonders for our approval rating." She smiles as she says, "Well tell Lauren thanks, it appears our little people are sweeping the nation with their cuteness. The videos of them saying mama and dada, have over a million hits. I'm so proud of them." As they enter the nursery, he says, "Me too. They are absolutely perfect babe." They share a sweet kiss, and prepare to spend quality time with their little ones.

As they enter the nursery, Gerry sees Liv and excitedly says, "Mama." The girls hear him and immediately join in saying it too. Liv's eyes water, and Fitz smiles at her. It's like she's hearing it for the first time all over again. He hugs her and Marta hands her a tissue, as she asks, "When am I going to stop crying when I hear them say my name?"

Marta replies, "It's going to take some time Ms. Grant. These three saying it in stereo every time would bring me to tears too." Fitz enjoys seeing her reaction, and kisses her on the forehead as he holds her for a moment. She looks up at him, and she says, "Look at our babies Fitz." He responds, "Yes Livy, I see them. They are calling for their mama." They share a kiss, before going to play with their babies.

Liv marvels at their babies, their hair color is darkening, and their texture is changing somewhat. It's thicker and curlier. Now the length of Gerry's hair length is not a real issue, other than in the front. The poor boy is almost blinded by his curls. Since they are taking pictures today, Liv has given consent for the stylist to trim his hair in front, so he can see, and his beautiful blue eyes can be seen too. As she holds him in her lap he babbles and drools, clapping his hands and saying, "mama." She smiles at him as he appears to say it just to make her smile.

Fitz watches her with him, and revels in her love for their son. As she sits on the floor, with him in her lap; the girls crawl over to her too. Fitz smiles as now all the kids are attempting to get in her lap, and she's laughing trying to corral them. He snaps a picture before going to save her from the baby invasion. As he intervenes, and they play with their babies side by side. The mood is calm and sweet. They share a kiss briefly and on cue, Gerry grunts. It still makes them both laugh, that he's not a fan of daddy kissing mommy.

After spending much needed family time with the kids; Liv and Fitz, go back to their suite to pack. They leave bright and early tomorrow for their trip to California. Marcus is having a get together at his house for her and Ellie's birthday. Nothing fancy, just family hanging out together, and getting to know one another again. Even Harrison is going to be there; unfortunately Abby has a family engagement to go to, and Huck and Quinn are going on vacation. But at least she will have all of her biological family around.

As Liv packs, she calls Harrison and lets him know about the change in plan, and that she would like him to handle it. Harrison offers to go alone; but Abby begs to go too for back-up. Liv agrees and fills them in on how she wants things to go; but advises she trusts their decisions, if something should go awry. They appreciate the leeway, and they agree to take care of it.

After Fitz finishes packing, he sees Liv sitting on the couch after her call. He asks, "How did it go?" She replies, "It went well. Abby and Harrison accepted the job. They actually seemed giddy to handle it. We will talk about it more in the meeting this morning." Fitz replies, "I am not surprised. Abby isn't a fan of Mellie's, and neither is Harrison. They are insanely loyal to you. So their desire to help us, makes perfect sense to me."

She nods as she says, "You're right. I am a very lucky woman to have such great people around me I can trust." He responds, "Yes, you are. You are also very smart to trust those people implicitly to help you, and be there for you. I love you for being you babe." She replies, "Thank you honey."

They share a kiss, and he holds her tight as they slip into their moment of love time. It's just them and their moment. Nothing matters except them and their time together. It's exactly what she wanted. To enjoy her life and her love for her husband in peace. Letting go equals peace for sure, and they surely deserve it.

He picks her up and swoops her into his arms. She giggles as she says, "Babe, what are you doing?" He replies, "Finishing up where we left off earlier. Do you object?" She's lying down on the bed, with him staring down at her shirtless. Staring at him, she can't think of anything more important than feeling him right now; despite knowing, their meeting is in an hour and a half.

He sees her initial pause, and says, "We will be done in time for our meeting baby, and if not. They can wait a little bit." He sees a sinful grin come over her face, as he caresses her thighs. She responds, "I like how you think Mr. President."

He replies, "Good, now less talking, and more moaning." She smiles as he kneels between her thighs. As he tops her, he feels her grip his manhood with her left hand, as she unbuckles his pants with her right hand, without missing a beat. She's a woman of many talents, and he's pleased to enjoy every one of them that brings him pleasure.

He feels his pants loosen, and fall down. He stands to step out of them, as she lifts her body from off the bed, to remove her panties. He assists her with her efforts, pulling them down her leg the rest of the way, as he kisses her left leg down to her knee, then kisses and sucks on her inner thigh. As she takes in his kisses on her thigh, he sees her stimulating herself. She knows he loves to watch her please herself, it's one of his favorite parts of their love time.

He watches her meticulously bring herself to climax; he enjoys seeing her finish, as he saturates himself in her juices as they run free from between her folds. As she moves her hands out of the way, he begins to tease her as he strokes her pleasure center, with the tip of his staff.


	598. Chapter 598

She moans his name sensually, and her love noise is music to his ears. As he slips out of his haze of her musical moans, he notices that somehow during their interaction she's managed to strip completely naked, and he's staring at her bare breasts. The fullness of her breasts are an immediate party pleaser for him, and she knows it. As she rubs her essence soaked fingers over her nipples he licks his lips. She sees the intensity in his eyes, as she says, "MMMMM give it to me baby."

Enjoying her words he's completely overtaken by her; she sounds incredibly sexy and sensual. Despite wanting to play with her a while longer. He gives in and slides inside her, making her grip his arm and gasp loudly. He moans as he enters her hard and fast, and she moans in return. He anxiously takes her left breast into his mouth, after licking and sucking her fingers clean, while still stroking her deeply. His ability to multitask is fantastic, and just another reason why he's truly the best lay she's ever had.

As he tastes her essence he gets hotter for her, and strokes harder. He cleans both of the breasts of her juices, and begins to power thrust her. She's absorbing his blows willingly, and enjoying every moment. He's got her left leg on his shoulder, as she grips his hip tight. She's pent down, and not moving anywhere. He's relieving all of his tension in this moment, as he pounds her mercilessly, and she takes it without objection.

She feels his pulsation, it's speeding up, and so is her next release. She wants to give it to him, it feels too good to stop. So she flexes her muscles internally, and lets him have it. He begs for her release, and within three strokes they both fall over the edge together. The moans and yells they expel, could wake the dead. Luckily secret service is accustomed to hearing them by now.

As they lie together breathless, they share sloppy kisses, as he strokes her hair. They smile at each other and she says, "Damn babe." He smiles as he replies, "I agree." They laugh together, and kiss and cuddle afterwards. He holds her in his arms as they stare into each other's eyes; taking in the moment for what it is.

As they catch their breaths, Liv asks, "Are you ready for our trip tomorrow?" He replies, "Yeah, it will be good to see everyone again. Especially gathering to celebrate your birthday." She smiles as she says, "Yeah, but you've already given me the best birthday present of my life. I will never forget it baby. Thank you for making my birthday extra special, by asking me to be your wife."

He sees tears in her eyes, and he kisses her lips sweetly, as he says, "You're very welcome baby. Anything for you my love. I will never forget that day either. Every day I wake up; I can't believe you said yes."

She grins at him, his love for her is beyond special. She adores him for how he loves her. It never gets old for her; what they have is truly extraordinary, and it pains her sometimes to know it almost didn't happen. Had she continued to handle this situation, like she's always handled her relationships, she wouldn't be here right now. It's something she's never said to him before, and feels she needs to relay it to him. So she says, "You keep saying that you're the lucky one babe. But I honestly feel like it's me that's the lucky one. I didn't make it easy for you to love me, and I almost missed out on the greatest love of my life."

He feels her getting sentimental, but he lets her off the hook with humor, as he responds, "Liv, you were never in danger of not being here with me right now. Because I was never going to stop, until you said yes. Haven't you heard? We Grant's take what we want." She laughs at his silliness and he laughs with her. He loves that they can laugh together, through anything. The mood lightens, and they share kisses as they revel in their special time on the eve of the anniversary of their engagement weekend.

It's mid-morning, and Ellie is in the midst of enjoying her breakfast; while sharing the breakfast table with all the kids and Marcus. It's loud and chaotic, but it's her new life. It's been an amazing two weeks. But it's bitter sweet, because they are dropping MJ and Malcom off at UCLA this morning.

MJ will start his freshman year when fall comes, but he has to be on campus for basketball workouts. Malcom is joining his baseball team for early practice camp, until high-school starts in a few weeks. As she looks around the table, she is smiling. She sees all that is right with her life. It's crazy, but it's hers and she loves it.

Her thinking is interrupted by Marcus saying, "Okay people, we need to get going. Traffic is going to be a beast heading into LA. So we need to finish up our food, get showered and dressed." They all finish up, and are dressed and heading out the door. As she stands in the doorway, she sees everyone climbing into her truck.

Mi Mi cautiously buckles Jay Jay into her car seat, and Jay Jay claps when she hears it click. Ellie laughs at her response, and loves how sweet Mi Mi is to her. Marcus comes up behind her and says, "So are you ready to run for the hills yet?" She laughs as she says, "Not yet, but the day is young."

He laughs as he says, "True. It's pure crazy. But it's our life huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah, it is, and I can't lie. I'm scared as hell, but I am ready to do this. Because it's with you." He takes her hand, as he closes the door behind them, and says, "Ditto." She laughs at his response, and they share a kiss, as they walk out to the truck, and drive off.

Zoe awakes to the sweetness of her loves kisses. When she opens her eyes, he has a tray with breakfast on it by the bed. She smiles as she looks at him. He says, "Good morning beautiful." He smiles back at her as she says, "Good Morning babe. What's this for?"

He responds, "It's for you to eat my love. I made your favorite." She grins looking at the tray as she says, "I see that, thank you baby." He gives her a kiss, and she moans afterwards. He says, "Damn you're sexy." She responds, "MMMM why don't you show me how sexy you think I am?"

He replies, "Your breakfast will get cold babe." She responds, "That's why they make microwaves Drew." He laughs as he says, "Touché." He pulls her over to him, and kisses her deeply. Their kisses are instant fire starters for their libidos. They find themselves in the midst of passionate love making quickly, and satisfactorily.

His kiss, his touch, his everything is all she needs. She enjoys him beyond measure, and craves him constantly. She's never wanted a man the way she wants him, and only him. Their connection is everything to her, and she feels it every time he's near her. She feels him, and knows him, and he knows her too. She knows he's hers and she's his.

Their morning is filled with love making, and rewarming breakfast food twice, before getting out of bed, and getting dressed to start their day. As she walks down the stairs she gets a call from the wedding planner. She has the samples for the dresses and wants her to see them. She agrees to come by the house for the meeting. Zoe is so happy she shrieks at the end of the call. Drew comes to the top of the stairs and says, "Babe are you okay?" She laughs as she says, "Yes baby. I am fine. Sorry, Melissa is coming over with the swatches for the dresses."

He laughs as he shakes his head, coming down the stairs. When he reaches her he says, "You're pretty excited about this wedding huh?" She replies, "I am more excited just to be your wife babe." He smiles at her; she always says the right thing. She's always said this is about them becoming one, and not so much about the production of it. It's all about them starting their life together, and he appreciates her focus on what's most important.

She sees him thinking as he gazes into her beautiful brown eyes. She asks, "What's on your mind Drew?" He replies, "Making you the happiest woman in the world for the rest of your life. I am determined to make that happen Zoe, no matter what."

She smiles as she says, "You've already accomplished making me the happiest woman in the world baby. The forever part is yet to come, but we will get there. I can feel it. Regardless of the roadblocks that come our way. We've got this."

He responds, "I love you babe." She replies, "You'd better. I've started world war three with my mother for you." He laughs as she laughs too. He's happy to hear her joking about her mother's latest antics. It means she's getting through it, and making the best of a stressful situation.

They share a kiss as she says, "I love you too." After the kiss he asks, "Is your mother coming over too to look at the swatches?" She replies, "No. She and daddy are out with Brenda and Mike. Besides, it's our wedding so the colors are up to us." He smiles as he says, "Yes Ms. Bride to be." She grins in reply to his response.

Their moment is broken by the doorbell ringing. They both look at the monitor, and it's Melissa. Zoe says, "Wow, she got here fast." Drew and Zoe meet her at the door. As she enters she says, "Wow, this house is gorgeous. Great decorating you two." They both reply, "Thanks Melissa." Baxter comes out to see who's visiting, and she comments on how cute he is. Zoe smiles like a proud mama, as Drew picks him up and pets him, and they walk into the dining room.

They sit down and Melissa lays out the swatches. Drew and Zoe look at the colors and decide on the shades. With it being a winter wedding; Zoe selects periwinkle blue, grey and white decorations. She also chooses grey tuxedos suits for the men, and periwinkle blue dresses for the ladies.


	599. Chapter 599

The dress styles selected complimented the shapes of her sisters perfectly. She is in love with the material, as well as the color, and she knows they will love it too. She sends her mother and both of them pictures of the fabric; she can't wait for their responses.

Drew sees the glee in her eyes, and he adores her response. If she's this happy just to plan the wedding. He knows she will be equally happy about being his wife, for the rest of their lives. Over the course of the meeting Drew weighs in, and takes an active role in the planning. It makes Zoe smile, to know he cares about the wedding details, and she appreciates his interest.

After picking out the fabrics and some of the decorations, she decides to wait before selecting the flower arrangements. Because she wants her mother's input on the flowers, as well as the actual set up of the decorations. But she does take Melissa's opinion on some choices, in case she can't figure out anything with her mother.

It's her olive branch of peace she's agreed to extend to her. She's certain it will be appreciated, and it's something she wants her mother to be a part of too. After finishing up with the wedding planner; they are still in their love bubble. Zoe escorts Melissa out, and they set up a follow up appointment before she leaves. When she's gone, it's like their libidos take over. They can't keep their hands off of each other; but their moment of lust is interrupted when Zoe's phone rings. It's her mother calling.

To Drew's dismay she answers, "Hey mama. Did you get the picture of the material for the dresses?" She replies, "Hello baby girl. Yes, I did and the color is gorgeous." Zoe smiles as she says, "I'm glad you like it mama. We got a lot of things done today, but we still have to do the flowers and decorations. But I can talk to you about that today when we get there." Evelyn says, "Sure thing sweet pea. I can't wait. I was actually calling to see if you two were on your way over for brunch?"

Zoe responds, "Yes mam. We are actually getting ready to leave out the door." Drew gives her a look, as he grabs his shirt. Realizing they are about to leave, instead of finishing what they've started. She almost laughs at his look of disappointment. But manages to hold it in, as he holds the look of a scorned teenage boy who was about to get lucky, on his face.

Her mother says, "Okay honey. We will see you soon." She hangs up with her mother and says, "Babe, why so serious?" Referencing the look on his face. He says, "Is that a trick question?" She laughs as she gets up, and walks toward him. He says, "It's not funny babe. I'm so ready." As she kisses him, she feels him pressing against her, and says, "MMMM I can see that."

She continues to kiss him, as she unbuckles his pants. He breaks the kiss as he says, "Babe, what about your mother?" She replies, "Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" He grins as he says, "No, not really." She pushes him down onto the couch as she says, "Good, me either."

As he lands on the couch, he sees the look in her eyes, which tells him she's going to finish what they started, whether he wants to or not. So he'd better get ready. The look of fire in her eyes turns him on immensely, as she sheds her clothes and climbs atop him, within a moment's notice, and has him encased in her goodness soon after that.

She takes him aggressively, and he falls into her motion, with great delight. As she pleases him, he lays back and enjoys it. Seeing this side of her is something he is sure to encourage more often. She sees he's taken by her, and she revels in his look of shock and pleasure he has on his face. As she works her hips her dirty talk starts, and he enjoys every moment of it, as he takes part in the exchange willingly.

He's not sure what he did to deserve this, but he's a grateful recipient. As she continues to work him aggressively, and their thrusts synchronize. It's clear that they are going the distance and everything else will need to wait.

The last of MJ's things are unloaded from the truck, and carried into his room. He and Malcom both are super excited. Malcom will be able to room with MJ and his roommate while on campus for baseball camp. The joy of the moment is evident in their eyes. They both have yet to stop thanking Ellie for the surprise food stash she bought for them, and their roommate. She ordered both of them refrigerators and they are fully stocked, along with boxes of dry foods they love and canned goods. In addition to toiletries, bedding, and cleaning supplies, she also gave them both gift cards for other things they may need.

They hug her tight and she accepts their gratitude; she's happy to see their joy. The moment of them saying goodbye to the girls is sweet; they even hug her boys and say goodbye to Jay Jay. However, the sweetest moment, is their goodbye's to Marcus. Ellie takes the kids down to the car, and leaves them alone in his dorm. She knows they need a minute, a father to sons' moment.

Marcus comes down a few minutes later, and she sees he's coming down off of his emotional high. His nerves are settling. He gets in the car, and she looks at him. She says, "They'll be fine babe." He responds, "I know they will." Mi Mi, and Marce chime in too, saying the same thing. He replies, "Yes, they will. But I am going to miss them." Marce says, "We all will dad. But if I know MJ; he will be home for Sunday dinners, and any other time for free food." They all laugh at her joke, knowing it's true.

They leave with everyone smiling, as they head to Ellie's mother's house for brunch. They all walk in the house, to her mother and grandmother in their usual spots, and her father and grandfather in theirs too. Despite them just meeting her family; the kids are settling in quite well.

The girls go downstairs in the basement to watch television after speaking to her mother and grandmother, the boys go speak to their grandfather and great grandfather, then head outside to the jungle gym in the back yard. Marcus stands in the kitchen with Ellie, and her mother and grandmother chatting for a bit. Before he joins the guys in the den too.

Shortly after Marcus leaves the room; Barbara asks, "So, how is it having your love with you every day?" She replies, "Nana, it's amazing. Despite seeing each other throughout the course of the day, at work, and sleeping together almost every night. I can't believe we aren't tired of each other yet." Evelyn says, "That's good sweetie. It will take a while to get there. It's still kind of new. If you know what I mean."

Ellie laughs as she says, "Yes mama. I get it." They all smile as they process the meaning of Evelyn's words. Ellie catches them up on the details of the week, and them dropping off MJ and Malcom at school. In addition to what it's like being step mother to four children. She confides in them of her struggles, and they provide reassurance that she's doing well, and acknowledge that every day is a battle. Ellie takes their advice and appreciates their support.

Evelyn comments on how good both of the girls are with Jay Jay. Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, they are sweet to her, and she is glued to them as you can see." Barbara says, "It's that sisterly connection honey, there's nothing like it." Ellie smiles as she says, "That's true Nana. I love my sisters." Evelyn says, "Yes, you three love each other, and that is one of the best things about you all." The ladies all nod in agreement, as they finish preparing the food.

As they continue to chat; Ellie calls the girls upstairs, and asks them to set the table for brunch. Jay Jay is determined to help too. So Marce gives her napkins to carry, and the plastic cups for the kids table. Ellie marvels at how well they are getting along, it's quite amazing to see.

When the girls finish, do a great job of setting the table, the way Evelyn advises them to do. Once the table is set; Evelyn gets ready to call Zoe, but they walk through the door. They walk in smiling and hugging everyone. Evelyn smiles as she says, "Hey Sweet Pea, are your ears burning? Because I was just about to call you." Zoe smiles as she replies, "Sorry mama, we had to walk Baxter before we left. Plus I had to gather some of the information from the wedding planner regarding the decorations, so we can pick them out. Otherwise we would've been here sooner."

Ellie doesn't believe her excuse, and says, "I thought he was litter box trained." Zoe quickly responds, "Girl he was, until he discovered the great outdoors. Now that plan has passed by the wayside." Drew replies, "Yeah, it's my fault. Between the doggy door and taking him to the dog park, he's spoiled and doesn't want to use the litter box anymore. So when we will be gone for a while, we like to walk him before we leave." The cover story seems to be working on them. So Zoe says, "Let us go say hello to the men, and I will be back to help finish helping with the food."

After they walk out of the kitchen; Ellie says, "I will give them an A for effort for that story." Both Barbara and Evelyn crack up with Ellie, as Barbara says, "Zoe is the worst liar ever. Poor thing. But I will say she's getting better. Too bad we know her too well." They shake their heads knowing that if they both worked on that story, it was because they were doing something they didn't want to share with them.


	600. Chapter 600

Evelyn says, "If I didn't love her so much, and didn't care about embarrassing her. I would call her out on her fib. But because I know how sensitive she can be. I will leave it alone." Barbara says, "Good idea Lynnie. I think that's the best thing to do." Ellie says, "I agree."

Shortly after their conversation ends; Zoe comes back into the kitchen, and begins helping them plate the food and put the food on the table. When the table is ready; they call everyone to the table, and they sit down to have a meal together. The food is delicious as always, and the conversation is pleasant. Marcus is talking about Malcom and MJ; dropping them off at school, and them both chasing their dreams of playing college athletics.

Barbara asks, "Why is Malcom gone already? Isn't he still in high-school?" Marcus explains, he's just working out over the summer. But he will be attending high-school for half of a year. Because he already has the requirements to graduate, so if he wants to he can graduate early. But he's letting Malcom make the choice. Ron says, "Congrats again man on raising such fine young men. I am sure you're proud." Marcus says, "Yes sir. I am very proud of my boys. They are great young men." Ray responds, "Indeed they are, and I pray God continues to bless them." They all say amen.

Conversation continues, as the girls talk about their move to California, and the new friends they've made in the neighborhood. Barbara loves to hear them speak; their New York accents remind her of home. It's a great time had by everyone, as the family bonds together. During the meal Evelyn says, "I wish your parents could've come for brunch Marcus."

Marcus says, "Yeah, I know. Me too. They have the pastor's anniversary luncheon today though at New Hope." Evelyn replies, "Yes. It's been great having them around again. We were just with them this morning, and may play cards with them later on."

Marcus says, "Yeah, I know. Dad told me you all went walking this morning. That's great. Exercise is the key to good health." Ron replies, "I agree; Mike and I have talked. It's good to get out and walk. We've been going weekly, every other day. I am adjusting to it pretty well. My goal is to get to doing it every day." Ellie says, "I am proud of you daddy. It's really good to see you exercising." Ron says, "Thanks baby girl. I have mom and dad with us sometimes."

Ray responds, "Yeah, I go too. But I take my scooter. I can't walk as far as they can." Marcus says, "it's all about doing what you can, and not stopping Ray. Not about over working yourself." Ray replies, "Thanks Marcus." He responds, "You're welcome. Besides, I saw you at Comic Con and you couldn't be stopped, with or without that scooter."

They all laugh as they recount his joy at the convention. The boys chime in as Jay talks about his favorite parts of the convention, and Vonnie does the same. It does Ellie's heart good to see them all contributing to the conversation. Mi Mi and Marce both chime in talking about the fun they had with Ellie and the ladies, while the guys were at the convention. Marce grins with delight as she talks about her first pedicure, and smiles at Ellie. It's a great family moment, one of many Ellie hopes to see more of in the future.

As Abby and Harrison get the conference room organized; Cyrus watches them put everything in order. Liv and Fitz are running late, something that always drives Cyrus crazy. He says, "Abby, are they on their way?" She looks at him and says, "Yes Cyrus, they are coming. They should be here shortly." Harrison responds, "It's not that big of a deal Cy; chill out, they are only fifteen minutes late. We have plenty of time to get this done, and they will still be on time for their photoshoot."

Cyrus says, "I don't understand how they could be late; they live upstairs." They all laugh at his obvious annoyance, despite them trying to calm him. Harrison says to Abby, "If he's mad that their tardy, wait until he hears about the plan change." Abby replies, "I know right. He's going to hit the ceiling. I can't wait to see how this plays out." Harrison says, "Me either. It's sure to be interesting."

Watching Cyrus' anxiety building, Quinn whispers to Huck; "if he asks what they were doing when they get here, I am going to crawl under the table." Huck responds, "It will be crowded, because I will be under there with you." They smile at each other and laugh to themselves.

Not a moment too soon; Liv and Fitz arrive. Harrison whispers to Abby, "Thank God." Liv and Fitz arrive to good greetings from everyone except Cyrus. He gives Fitz a look, which shows his annoyance with their tardiness. But Fitz ignores his expression, as Liv calls the meeting to order and they have a seat to discuss the new plan.

Initially Liv goes over the Intel Huck has on Rowan and Reston; they have both played along well, from what they could gather from the surveillance. Although, it took a second visit to Rowan, to convince him they weren't playing games. It's clear now that he understands they mean business. He tells them about how Rowan and Quinn connected, and it appears she left quite the impression on him. Harrison says, "Is that what you call it when a grown man wets himself, at the sound of her name?" They all chuckle as Cyrus says, "Damn Quinn; what did you do to him?"

Quinn smiles as she says, "I did my job, as I was trained to do, and we got the results we needed." Abby says, "Well whatever it was, good job girlie." Quinn responds, "Thanks Abby." Everyone is starting to see the effects of Quinn being with Huck. He's completely transformed her into someone different. She's stronger, more confident and steadfast in her decisions. Not to mention her body being in incredible shape. Besides their thoughts of how well she and Huck work together; nobody wants to know the details of their tactics.

After reviewing the information, and covering the ground work of how they will proceed. Liv announces the change in plan concerning the visit. The only person surprised by the news is Cyrus, and just like they all thought. He is against the idea of Liv handing this off to Abby and Harrison. He says, "Liv, you need to handle this to the end. It's like handing the ball to a cold running back, with ten seconds to go on the goal line of the game. You're the best person for the job, because you've been in this the whole game; so how can you not finish it?"

Liv replies, "Cyrus, I may be the best person for the job. But, I don't have to be the one to handle it. Because I am more than certain, Abby and Harrison will do a great job in my place. In some instances they may do a better job, because they aren't as connected emotionally as I am. Both Fitz and I want to put an end to this foolishness as much as anyone. But we don't feel it's necessary to handle every detail."

Cyrus responds, "I completely disagree Liv; I think you're making a mistake. But I know you don't need my approval." His tone appears condescending and rather rude. Everyone in the room feels a shift, and they gear up for what's coming next. Before Liv says a word; Fitz says, "You're exactly right Cyrus. We don't need your approval. We are involving you as a courtesy, so damn it you need to act like it. Either you get on board with this, or you can leave. Pick one, because either way this is happening, and it's happening the way Liv wants it to; unless you have a plausible reason as to why it shouldn't, other than your damn feelings. Do you understand?"

The room is completely silent; the intensity of the moment is evident, and no one is sure of what to do or say. Cyrus' response is what's holding anyone back from saying anything. He's angry that Fitz decided to chastise him in front of everyone. But seeing that he acted out in front of everyone, he didn't leave him much of a choice. Fitz is waiting for his reply, and based on what he says next, will determine the next step.

Cyrus is aware of how critical his response is in this situation. So he takes a second to phrase his next words carefully, as he finally says, "Yes, your point is clear Mr President. I didn't mean any disrespect. I just wanted to make sure this is handled right. We can't afford for it to blow up in our faces."

The sincerity in his response is felt by everyone; he has good intentions. So the intensity level begins to drop. But they all need him to understand their position in comparison to his own feelings. Fitz responds, "Cyrus, everybody here understands the gravity of this situation. No one is walking into this taking it lightly, and we need you to trust us, when we say we feel this is the best way to handle this."

Cyrus replies, "Not to be a total buzz kill here. But what about the details of the situation? Nobody knows the details better than you and Liv Fitz. So how can Abby and Harrison stand in for you two? Is it fair to them to put them in this situation? That's the question I have; not because of their abilities, but because it's not their situation, it's yours and Liv's. The personal element could work better."

Feeling the need to get involved in this conversation, and defend Liv's choice to have them handle this. Harrison says, "Look, I get what you're saying Cyrus. But I need you to understand that Liv is like my sister. I have her back 100% and nobody is going to come for her, on my watch. Abby and I have listened to her talk about all the things she and Fitz have gone through, as a result of Mellie and her deluded acts, and I would argue there's no one else better to stand in for her and Fitz than us."

Abby says, "I agree, we know the details, and we have an emotional connection to this too. This isn't just about Fitz and Liv, this isn't just their issue. This effects all of us one way or the other, so make no mistake about it. Harrison and I will get this done, and we will shut Mellie down once and for all. Besides, I think the major point being made here, is that Mellie isn't going to monopolize their time anymore, and score points with the media by getting Fitz to come see her. Think about the whispers that will begin, once he shows up and the word of her writing a book surfaces. It inadvertently gives her book credit. With us going to see her; nobody knows what to think. Hell, nobody will even notice we were there. Because they don't know us."


	601. Chapter 601

Quinn jumps in as she says, "She's right; this would be nothing short of publicity for her book, and allow it to jump into the mainstream media very quickly. We'd be fools to allow this to be in the mainstream press. Would you like spinning that visit to the press core Cy?" After hearing them out, Cyrus is now convinced, He has to admit they are making a valid argument, and he's struggling to combat their points.

Trying to spin this wouldn't work to their advantage at all; in fact it would cause people to look closer, which would cause larger problems they may not be able to easily contain. They all see him thinking, and it's apparent they've stifled him. He can't come up with a reason, as to why Abby and Harrison handling this would be so bad. Liv is smiling inside, as she reflects on her friends' words of support, and she knows more than ever she's making the right choice.

The emotions are riding high, and everyone feels it. The silence is becoming more comfortable, but is broken by Fitz saying, "So what's the deal Cyrus? Are you with us on this, or not?" Cyrus says, "Yes, I am with you. I am inclined to agree. Having Harrison and Abby handle this, will be a great move. Because Mellie will not see it coming, and it will go unnoticed by the mainstream media."

Liv responds, "It won't go totally unnoticed; because I am sure the indictment and possible trial for her current embezzlement scam on her family, will definitely make headlines. But we can always brush that off, with little impact. By breaking the news first. Her being his ex-wife, prior to him being aware of this situation, will leave us in the clear."

Cyrus says, "People will still speculate that he knew about it." Fitz says, "Speculation isn't fact Cyrus, and besides, there's nothing to suggest I had any knowledge of her embezzlement with her family, or the organization, because I didn't know about it, and anyone who questions that is simply looking for something that doesn't exist, and their free to waste their time looking for it."

Liv replies, "He's right Cy; if Fitz was involved with her behavior, or even aware of it. He would've been complicit, and there's no way Mellie would've gone down without telling the world of his involvement. So even if she tried to sing that song now; no one would believe her, because of how he handled the situation, once he was aware of her embezzlement with the Grant Foundation. Because he chose to out her and handle this openly, that has garnered him great likeability in the public. While some will doubt him, the majority will believe him, and that's all we need to set the stage for reelection."

Abby says, "She's right; the press will have no choice, but to fall back on his record. He's shown everyone where he stands, when it comes to doing the right thing, when it's the hardest." Harrison chimes in as he says, "Yeah, so anyone who really doubts you publicly, will be seen as a blowhard and a conspirer; which will garner only the attention of the crazies and the tabloids. But nothing credible. So I have to say, I think this breaks our way in the end." Quinn replies, "Score one for the good guys." Everyone laughs at her remark, and enjoy the lightening of the mood.

Fitz smiles internally; he's still contemplating Liv's words. His lady is already thinking about their second term, and securing his legacy of being a man of decency and integrity. It's exactly what he would expect her to do; have is back and hold him up, just as he would do in this same situation. He squeezes her hand under the table, and she looks at him, they share a smile, and everyone in the room takes a breath.

The heaviest of the moment has passed; they are all in agreement with how they will proceed and agree to get started on their video message to Mellie. Huck sets up the video camera, and Fitz and Liv go over their statements together. After listening to them practice, everyone is convinced they are ready to go. So they begin the recording session, and get it completed in two takes. Upon playback, everyone is very satisfied with their message.

As Huck works with samples of the video from Big Gerry's will, and splices it together with their video. He manages to edit the complete copy for them to view, before calling it a day. They all sit down and watch it together, and agree it's perfect.

The video starts with the clip from Big Gerry explaining him and Mellie's caper over the years, starting from when they first met. It covers everything from the affair through the blackmail up to current day. Once the clip ends, Liv and Fitz are sitting together, holding hands, as they prepare to address the camera. He wants her by his side, as he speaks, despite her saying he should do it by himself. But how could she argue when she heard what he was going to say on the tape. As a result, she had to prepare a message too. The dramatic effect is strong, as the camera focuses in on them.

Fitz starts as he says, "Hello Mellie, Mr. Briggs, Abby, Harrison, and everyone else present for this video message. Mellie, the initial purpose of me addressing you in this video, was to state whether or not, I would be signing a letter of leniency for your upcoming parole hearing. But after watching the proceeding clip of Big Gerry's last will and testament, I'm sure you've figured out that, the jig is up. Clearly, I am not signing anything that would allow you to be released early from prison. Instead, I am going to give you the gift of forgiveness, and a lesson in accountability.

Despite the long term plot you had with my father, against me, which included you blackmailing him, and your most recent caper with Reston and Rowan to write a shameful tell all book. That's right, I learned of that too. I am forgiving you once and for all, and letting go of everything that allows me to harbor bad feelings toward you, and I am choosing to focus on what I am thankful for in my life.

He squeezes Liv's hand as he continues to say. "Mellie, I want to thank you for showing me what love wasn't, so that I would be able to identify it, when I finally found it. I want you to know, a lot has changed over the last year for me. The majority of it was outstanding, and getting better day by day, which is something I am grateful for, every day when I open my eyes. The pictures in the background of me and Liv, and the kids, aren't to gloat. I wanted to have everything around me that signifies what I am thankful for, while I shot this video.

In the end I feel sorry for you Mellie, and hope that you find a way to redeem yourself, and unlike my father it doesn't happen on your death bed, like it did for him. While I commend him for acknowledging his wrong doing and accepting responsibility for his actions, it didn't have to end that way for him, and I am hopeful it doesn't end that way for you.

In closing, after the video ends; I want to be honest and tell you that both Abby and Harrison have more information for you and your attorney, as to how the accountability piece of this is going to work. So be sure to pay attention, Good-bye Mellie."

Liv is taken by his words of strength, faith, and integrity; she marvels at him for being such a good and honest person, and most of all her husband, and the father of her children. But she clears her mind as she begins her part of the video response. She says, "Hello Mellie, I am sure you're madder than hell right now. Fitz covered the majority of what we wanted to say to you. But I wanted to address something more specific.

When I think about the hurt you caused Fitz, and his family over the years; it saddens me but at the same time it makes sense. In respect to this, I think of a phrase my grandmother used to say. She said, hurt people, hurt people. Before learning of your troubled life; I thought you were just naturally callus and wretched. But at the root of it, you're just hurting and in need of real love and support. Ironically, you had a chance of that with Fitz, but because you'd never experienced love, you didn't know what it was. So you didn't invest in the relationship, due to you having entered the relationship with other plans.

Anyway, like Fitz, I pray that one day you will be free from your anger and rage, and learn to let go and allow yourself to grow and be better, before it destroys you. But the choice is yours, because at the end of the day. No longer will we be consumed with you and your antics. Which is why we chose to address you in this way. Because we are done Mellie, and we hope you are too. Despite all that you've done. We do wish you well, and I also forgive you for your hatefulness and your anger toward us. Be well Mellie, and Good-bye."

As the video ends, there's a clip of their wedding and clips of Liv and Fitz kissing and hugging on the kids. It's the best sign off that could be put together at the close of the video, sending a message to Mellie that they have truly moved on physically, and emotionally. After reviewing it in its final status; Liv looks at everyone and asks, "What do you all think?" Quinn says, "I think it's brutally honest, and balanced."

Abby replies, "I agree, it is definitely genuine, and despite your right to be angry with her. You both showed her compassion, which is more than I ever could." Harrison replies, "I have to admit; I am pleasantly surprised at your approach with it. I think it show growth and maturity, with a subtle undercurrent of bye Felicia." His remark makes them all laugh, and breaks the seriousness of the mood.


	602. Chapter 602

As the mood settles Fitz asks, "Cy, what do you think?" He replies, "I think it's quite different from what I expected. But in the grand scheme of things, it appropriately sends out the appropriate intended message, which is we are done with you." Fitz and Liv smile at his response; he finally gets it. This isn't about getting revenge on Mellie, it's about simply saying good-bye, and moving on.

Cy sees the look of approval on their faces, and is glad they are back on one accord. He would've wanted the video to be more menacing; but he realizes their point. There's no need for them to be angry; they are free, and she's locked up. They've already won, so why beat a dead horse, by tormenting her with their happiness as well as attacking her. Liv sees him thinking and says, "Cy, we know you would've done things differently, but we hope you understand our path and respect it."

He replies, "You're right Liv. I would've done it differently, but I respect your choice, and I have to admit; it's definitely taking the high road as the president and the first lady should." Fitz replies, "I know that hurts you to say Cy; so we will leave it there." Cyrus responds, "Thank you." They all smile and chuckle at his forced smile and discomfort he feels in the moment, until Fitz lets him off the hook.

With the video being done; the last of the meeting goes quickly. Liv relays to both Harrison and Abby how she wants everything to go, when they meet with Mellie. Huck advises everything is in place; her attorney has been notified to be there, when they arrive. Quinn says, "The DA is ready to serve the papers to the attorney, and will contact him after the visit. Rowan of course will not be showing up. He will be otherwise engaged."

They all look at him with worry, he says, "Relax, he's alive." Quinn jumps to his defense as she says, "We aren't animals guys, please don't always assume the worst." Abby responds, "You made a grown man wet himself Quinn, merely by the sound of your name; let's not act like that's normal." Harrison replies, "She's got a point." Quinn nods as she says, "Whatever, the bottom line is Rowan is fine, and will stay that way." They agree with her statement.

After working out the fine details of their attack plan; Liv is happy with the result, and Cyrus admittedly is too. He likes that they have all the bases covered, and in short it's a good chance Mellie won't see the light of day any time soon, if these new charges hold up.

As the food is served by the white house staff; everyone sits down to eat at the adjournment of the meeting, and relax. It's been a long morning, and everyone is due for a break. Liv and Fitz share a brief meal with them, but leave them as they rush off to do their photo shoots. They say good-bye to everyone, and head to the area for the photo session.

As they walk over they hold hands and talk. "So how do you feel about the video tape?" She asks, as they approach the East Wing. He replies, "I feel good about it. I'm glad we both decided to take the forgiving approach; I don't want to waste any energy being mad at her, or relaying any negative energy toward her. I want my heart to remain clean and full of love for you, and our family."

She smiles as she says, "You are amazing baby, and I love you for who you are." He smiles at her as she says, "You're welcome, I have had a great teacher. Thank you for teaching me about forgiveness and how it works. I would never have been able to forgive her, without you." She replies, "You're welcome. I love you." He replies, "I love you too. What about you? What did you think of the tape?"

She replies, "I found it balanced, like Quinn said. I think we said what we needed to, and left it all on the tape. So I have no regrets." He responds, "I agree, we did leave it all on the tape; so let's leave that situation be, and go take pictures with our babies." She smiles as she says, "Yes, let's." They share a kiss, and as they enter the blue room; they are met by staffers, including her assistant Monica, who ushers them both into separate fitting rooms, with outfits hanging on the doors.

They dress in the various fashions, and take the cutest family photos. Every time they come to the set, the babies are dressed in corresponding outfits. The nannies do a great job dressing them all quickly, and they look adorable. As they pose for each picture, the babies ham it up, especially Gerry. His affinity for Liv is captured on camera, and the girls love for their daddy is evident too. But Liv's favorite picture is the one of Fitz holding Gerry, and their dressed in matching suits down to the shoes.

That one is her favorite next to the one of him holding both of their daughters. They are dressed in white dresses with a red sash, and he's wearing a black suit with a red tie, and holding both of them, on each arm. Their smiles are like the sun. Liv beams as a proud mama, as her babies and her husband look remarkable together in print.

Of course they take the typical mother and son pictures too, along with the mother daughter photos; which gives Fitz a chance to marvel over the pictures of Liv with the kids. He loves watching her with them; the love she has for their babies is unreal, and he adores her for the way she loves him and their children.

The final shots of them as a family are taken, as well as Fitz and Liv together. But before they finish the shoot. The babies are taken to the nursery, and Liv and Fitz's official portraits are taken. Liv dawns a black dress with white trim and pearls, along with black heels, and her hair up in a French twist. Fitz wears a black suit with a blue tie, and black shoes. After the shots are taken, they review them, and Liv is completely awed by his photo. He looks amazing. She looks at him as he stand beside her. She says, "My goodness, that's a very handsome picture of you Mr. President."

He smiles at her as he replies, "Why thank you madam first lady. You look incredibly beautiful as well." The photographers smile at their banter, and a staffer says, "They are too cute." It's apparent she was trying to whisper, but failed, and Fitz says, "Well thank you. But she's the cuter one." All the ladies smile and giggle at his comment as she gives him a quick kiss.

They continue to look over the negatives, and make choices of which pictures they want to keep. As they select the various photos, they enjoy the moment with each other, and bask in the ambiance of their time together. Liv is sure to get extra copies of photos for her mother and grandmother, and sends other pictures digitally to her sisters. As much as she enjoys their life in DC; she's ecstatic about going to California tomorrow to see the family. As the photo shoot ends, Liv has Monica post some of the pictures on the vlog; she can't wait to see the reaction of the public. The cutness of their family pictures can't be denied.

It's mid to late afternoon, and Marce and Mi Mi are playing in the pool with Jay Jay, while the boys are playing catch with Drew, Marcus and Ron, as Ray critiques their throwing and catching. The ladies sit on the patio, watching the girls swim and the men interact with the boys. It's another beautiful Southern California summer day, and it's been a great one.

They chat about the weather and the upcoming Children's festival this Sunday. Ellie is excited, because it's all the boys have been talking about other than Comic Con. Ellie says, "I can't wait to see the boys and Jay Jay on stage on Sunday." Barbara says, "Me either. It's going to be so wonderful. Are Rachel and Jayson coming?"

Ellie responds, "Yes, they are supposed to come. The boys clarified with him last night, after his last minute tryst to the skating rink." Evelyn says, "What do you mean?" She explains that Jayson called rather last minute, and wanted to take the boys skating. Since they were just hanging out, and nothing planned. She let them go."

Zoe says, "I understand you want them to spend time with him sissy; but that last minute stuff is for the birds." Ellie replies, "Yeah, I agree Zoe. But it's not often he does it. So I let it go. Jay Jay didn't go because she was napping. I figured they wouldn't want to deal with her grouchiness when she's sleepy." Evelyn says, "Yeah, she's her mama's child for sure, when it comes to being sleepy." Ellie laughs as does all the other ladies, she knows she's a nightmare when she's sleepy, and being kept up.

As their laughter dies down; Ellie says, "Hey sissy, before I forget. I wanted to tell you your wedding colors are gorgeous. I really like the dresses too." Zoe responds, "Thanks sissy. I was hoping you liked them. I think Liv will like them too." Ellie nods in agreement, as Evelyn says, "I agree Zoe, I love the color choice. It's sure to look very nice on both Liv and Ellie." Barbara says, "I didn't get to see it yet; do you have picture of it Zoe?"

She responds, "Of course I do Nana. I was going to show them to you. Oh, and mama I also wanted to show you the schemes, and I need your help deciding on the decorations and flower arrangements." Evelyn perks up with a smile, and Zoe sees the glee in her eyes. Hearing her ask for her help, makes her feel needed, and that's what Zoe wanted to do. She wanted her mother to feel needed.

As Evelyn looks at the choices that Zoe has selected, with Drew's help. She beams, and she actually likes the choices. Barbara says, "Wow, you and Drew decided on all of this Zoe?" She replies, "Yes Nana, we did. He helped pick the colors and the styles for the suits. He wanted to wear tails. He says, it's what a groom is supposed to do." They laugh at her account of his response. Ellie replies, "Well, I think it's going to be beautiful. That grey and periwinkle blue is going to be exceptional, and will look gorgeous on your cake too."


	603. Chapter 603

Zoe smiles in agreement; as she and her mother look over the flower arrangements, and her sister and grandmother weigh in too. When it's all said and done; the flower selections are made, and the decoration choices are picked too. Zoe sends a text to Melissa, and she responds back with a confirmation. Zoe says, "Okay, she's got the list. So we are golden. Thanks mama for your help." Evelyn says, "You're welcome baby. Thank you for letting me help you." They share a smile and their moment is broken, by hearing a loud shriek, followed by laughter.

When they look over at the pool, Jay Jay is clapping and laughing, as she plays with Marce, as Mi Mi chases them in the pool. Zoe says, "They look so cute playing together. You'd never know they've only been hanging out for the last three weeks." Ellie says, "I know. It's really cool. They are getting along really well. The boys too." Barbara says, "Looks like things are moving along pretty quickly huh Princess?" Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, they are Nana. But I am comfortable with the pace. It feels right." They all are happy to hear her say that; because that's one of her contingencies for her and Marcus being able to move closer to engagement.

Evelyn says, "So, how are the living arrangements going?" Ellie replies, "They are going as well as they can be expected, actually better than expected. I like to have the kids in their beds as much as possible. But honestly, that's been a challenge, because now Marcus has beds for them at the new house." Zoe smiles as she nudges her sister and replies, "So he's making it harder and harder for you to resist huh sissy?" Ellie laughs as she says, "Yes he is, and he knows it. Admittedly, the kids love staying at the new house, and so do I." Barbara asks, "So what's stopping you from saying the magic words Princess?"

Ellie replies, "Nothing really Nana, we have talked about it, and I feel like we are closer to that point. We are just still figuring out the details." Evelyn says, "I think it's great you two are taking your time Princess. There's no reason to rush, but don't stop or slow down for anyone other than yourselves either."

Zoe responds, "I agree sissy; there's no need to rush. But I will say this. There's no such thing as perfect timing, so don't wait on a timing that doesn't exist. Just let it be and let it happen. You and Marcus have waited 19 years for this moment, so no one is accusing you of rushing into anything. You've earned the right to do what you feel."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy. I appreciate you." They share a smile, as she says, "You're welcome sissy." As they continue to talk about Liv and Fitz visiting, they relax, enjoying their time together. As they chat, they also watch the boys play with the men, and the girls still playing in the water. Their conversations are interrupted by the sounds of them all getting emails.

When they pick up their electronic devices; they all go to their emails and almost in unison say, "Awe!" They all get the pictures of the triplets, as well as digital copies of their official portraits as First Lady of The United States and President of The United States. As they grin and gush over the pictures, Liv responds to Zoe's picture of their bridesmaid's dresses. She loves them just as much as Ellie, which makes Zoe very happy. Zoe says, "I can't wait to see them tomorrow. The kids are so darn adorable, I can't take it."

Evelyn says, "Yeah they are precious; those beautiful blue eyes, are so amazing." Ellie responds, "Yes, they have their daddy's eyes. That Gerry is going to be a heartbreaker too. He already has his father's swag; the ladies can't get enough of him." Zoe laughs as she says, "Girl Liv had me dying telling me how he flirts with the nannies." Barbara says, "That's hilarious and typical of a male child." The ladies laugh in agreement. Zoe says, "Drew and I are super excited to have them staying with us this visit."

Ellie replies, "When will secret service be evaluating the neighborhood?" She responds, "It's already done; from what I understand, the agents will begin arriving tomorrow morning. It's drama, but it's worth it. It's been a while since Drew and Fitz have had time together. So I am sure they'll be making up for lost time." The ladies all nod in agreement. Barbara says, "I am getting excited about the gathering too. It's going to be really nice to have all of Marcus' family there, it will be like the old block parties."

Ellie laughs as she says, "That's what Marcus said last night Nana. He's going to have a DJ and a stage, in case anyone wants to perform." Evelyn says, "That's going to be a treat; I'd love to see you all singing together again. Do you think you all can make it happen? I think Liv said Harrison was coming to the party too."

Zoe responds, "Mama, none of us have sung together in almost two decades; we can't throw something together that fast. Plus, who's to say any of the guys will want to do it?" Barbara says, "The fact that Marcus has a stage at the party, says that they'd love to do it Sweet Pea. So it's not so farfetched. Zoe has to admit she's right. But Ellie says, "Well, I have no plans of singing anything, just enjoying the party. But if the mood strikes me, who knows, and if I hit the stage my sisters will be joining me." Zoe shakes her head as they all laugh in agreement.

As the moment calms, the girls get out of the pool, and decide to shower and dress. Ellie goes to make sure the girls get cleaned up. While the guys come inside and Barbara and Evelyn begin cooking dinner. As Marcus walks past the bathroom; he sees Ellie talking with Marce and Mi Mi as she dresses Jay Jay. He stands and watches them for a moment, and Ellie looks up and sees him smiling at them. She smiles back, and Mi Mi looks over and says, "Hey daddy."

He replies, "Hey there. Are you girls having fun?" Both of them say, "Yes." He grins at them as he says, "Good. Ms. Pope is making dinner, so why don't you go see if she needs any help setting the table, since you two are dressed." Marce says, "Okay, can Jay Jay come?" As Ellie puts her down, Jay Jay grabs Marce's hand. Marcus says, "Looks like you've got your answer."

Marce looks down at her and says, "Come on Jay Jay let's go help in the kitchen." Mi Mi walks out first, and Marce and Jay Jay follow. Jaylen says, "Bye mommy." Both Marcus and Ellie beam at how well they are getting along. Ellie says, "Bye baby."

After the girls leave the bathroom; Ellie stands up and says, "They are adorable together." He replies, "Yes, they are." As he takes her into his arms, she feels a pulling in her gut. As he wraps his arms around her they share a kiss, as their bodies touch, and she melts.

Their kiss is sweet, and the heat begins to rise. But they manage to keep it clean. When the kiss breaks he says, "I got a text from Collin; he wanted to know if we were game for going to his club opening tonight." She responds, "Yeah, I got a text from Jessie about it too. I don't know babe. We have the kids." He replies, "Yeah, but we also have my parents coming over tonight to spend the night anyway. So it's a win win. They get to spend time with the grand kids, and we get to step out for a minute. Don't you think it will be fun?"

She sees the glee in his eyes, he wants to take her out. But she wants to make sure everything is still i order. They have a busy weekend. She responds, "Yes, it would be fun. We haven't been out together to a club in ages. But I don't want to stay out too late; we have a busy morning tomorrow, before the party with the rest of your family showing up, and picking up MJ and Malcom." He smiles as he responds, "Yes task master, I am aware of our schedule. It's also your birthday weekend, and I want you to have fun and it be memorable for you."

She smiles as she says, "Just being with you, makes it memorable babe. I don't need anything else. This is going to be my best birthday ever." He grins as he responds, "Better than your sweet 16." She grins recalling their first night together, as she says, "Okay almost the best I've ever had." They laugh together, and smile as they reminisce about their first time. As they slip out of their haze, and share a sweet kiss. They join the family as they prepare to sit down to dinner as a family.

When Marcus and Ellie walk into the kitchen; they hear a familiar voice. It's Liv, she's talking to the family about the pictures. Ray beams as she says, "Peanut, you look so beautiful. I am so proud of you." Liv responds, "Awe Papaw, thank you." She can hear the emotion in his voice, and Barbara comforts him as she rubs his shoulders. He looks up at her and says, "Our grandbaby is the first lady." Barbara smiles as she says, "Yes she is Ray."

Evelyn says, "We are all so proud of you baby girl. You and Fitz looked amazing in your portraits, but my grand babies stole the show." Liv laughs as she says, "Yeah they did." Fitz replies, "Agreed, they really did. I know I had fun watching them on camera, especially their shots with Liv." Zoe says, "Yes sissy, the shots with you holding Gerry, are absolutely adorable."

Ellie replies, "Agreed that one is cute, but I adore the one with Fitz holding the girls. That one is special too." They all nod in agreement as Ron asks, "I want to know what you all are feeding my grand babies; they look like they are big enough to walk already." They all laugh as Liv says, "I know daddy; they are getting so big already. They are all pulling up on their bars, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were walking sooner than we think they will." Evelyn says, "That's when the real fun begins baby girl."

Liv responds, "God help us when that day comes. I can barely keep up with them now, and they are just crawling." Fitz says, "Yes, they are fast. We have to close the doors to the nursery when we take them out of their cribs. Even the nannies have to chase them, so I don't feel to out of sorts, watching them chase them." Drew laughs as he says, "I guess its reassuring to know that professionals struggle to keep up with them too huh?"

Fitz laughs as he responds, "Yes, definitely. I don't feel so old when I see them chasing them." Everyone laughs, as Marcus says, "These are the fun times, and the most precious. Treasure them." Liv responds, "We will Marc. We are having a blast and wouldn't change a thing."

As they talk a little longer, Liv hears room service bringing in their dinner. So they talk for a bit longer, and then Liv says, "Well, guys and gals, our dinner is ready. So we will let you all go." They all say good-bye and trade I love you's.

When Liv hangs up the phone, she looks at Fitz and he sees her smile. He says, "That was a fun call." She replies, "Yeah, it was. They loved the photos." He replies, "Yeah, who wouldn't. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia did too." She grins as she says, "The way they screamed looking at them is beyond funny." Fitz agrees, the joy in their voices was so evident and sincere. He's happy they've mended fences, and can't wait to see them too on their California trip. He promised they would swing by the ranch before leaving for the East Coast.


	604. Chapter 604

As they lay in bed, still naked from their impromptu love session after the photoshoot. Liv says, "Our food is getting cold." He replies, "It won't be the first time we ate cold food." She laughs as she says, "So true." They share a kiss, then go wash up for dinner.

As they share their meal, they talk about the day, and they discuss their calls of cheer after their families got the pictures. They talk about them inviting her OPA crew to LA with them, for the party. She's a little bummed that Abby, Huck, and Quinn can't make it. But she's happy Harrison will be front and center. She smiles as she says, "It's going to be crazy fun to have all of Marcus' family there. It will truly be like old times." Fitz responds, "Ah yes, you mean having his brother there right?"

Liv smiles as she replies, "Babe please, that was eons ago, and it was nothing." Fitz smiles as he says, "I'm sure it wasn't, but just in case secret service will be on hand." She looks up at him and his seriousness fades as he laughs, and she laughs too, as she says, "You are too much." He replies, "You know I am joking. I am sure it will be fine. Although from what I understand Malcom and Zoe's relationship was a little different." Liv looks at him with surprise, as she asks, "How did you know about that?"

He smiles as he replies, "Drew told me. Was it supposed to be a secret?" She replies, "No of course not. It's old news, it was just a fling one summer. There was no real relationship." Fitz has a teasing grin as he responds, "So you three Pope women were just breaking all the Dalton men's hearts huh?" She laughs as she says, "Fitz stop it. It wasn't like that at all. We were kids, doing what kids do. But we are all grown and married now. So my guess is, no one remembers it."

Fitz finds it hard to believe they don't remember their relationships as teens. But he replies, "So you're telling me I don't have any competition huh?" She laughs at his silliness as she says, "Of course not babe." He smiles as he responds, "That's good to know." She shakes her head as she finishes her last bite of food, and they go spend family time in the nursery.

After spending the next hour and a half playing with the kids, bathing them, feeding them, and putting them to sleep. Liv and Fitz marvel at their sleeping bundles of joy, as they stretch out in their cribs and sleep like angels. Fitz holds Liv from behind, as they stand in the middle of the nursery, looking at their babies. She says to him, "Sometimes, I can't believe this is our life." He replies, "I know. It's pretty remarkable babe. I get caught up in them too. We are truly blessed." She responds, "Yeah, we are." After kissing them goodnight, they walk out of the nursery, and head to bed.

As they climb into bed, after changing into their bed clothes. Fitz, is watching television, and the news of their photo shoot is already in the press. Liv says, "It hasn't been 24 hours yet, and they are covering the photo shoot already." Fitz replies, "You can't be upset about this babe. We knew this was coming. The pictures of your updated blog are barely up ten minutes, before twitter explodes." She has to admit he's right. She responds, "I know, but sometimes, I just want things to happen for us that are still private babe."

He pulls her close to him and she smiles, she loves when he wraps his arms around her. By the time she reaches him, she's in full grin. He sees her smile and says, "Some things we do are still private." He kisses her lips and she replies, "I know I am being whiney, I'm sorry." He responds, "You have nothing to be sorry about Liv. It's tough living in our situation. It can feel like a prison sometimes, or like nothing we do can be kept to ourselves. I get it. But it's a tradeoff."

She responds, "Yes it is, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, because being here with you makes it worth it for sure. He responds, "Well, that's good to know." They share another kiss, and they slip under the covers and into another session of passionate love making. No matter what's going on around them, his kiss and his touch are the ultimate distraction for her.

Their session begins slow and heats up as the moment draws on; once he has her naked, they are off to the races. She knows how much ice blue against her skin turns him on. She sees the flash or passion in his eyes, as he licks and sucks on her nipples. His tongue is a masterful tool he uses to deliver great pleasure to her in numerous ways.

She slips into the undertow of passion as he pleases her oh so effortlessly; she's seesawing back and forth on the cusp of release, as he devours her left breast, and simultaneously massages the right. As he increases his suction she moans louder, he knows he has her, and she's about to release. As he holds on to her nipple, refusing to release it, she's beginning to thrust her hips uncontrollably. She's completely sliding over the edge, as he sucks harder and harder, and suddenly she feels the euphoric release, as she moans his name.

Hearing her screams of pleasure as he pushes her over the edge, incites him as he releases her breast and she grabs his face, kissing him deeply. As their lips lock; she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her. She feels him pressing against her and she breaks the kiss, as she says, "Oh baby I want you so badly." He kisses her once more, as he lifts her slightly, and slides into her, quick and hard. She gasps as she says, "Oh God Yes." He loves her reaction, watching her eyes roll back into her head, as he works his hips is a sure motivator to make her release.

As he works her deep and slow; she licks on his ears, knowing that's his spot. He begins to moan, the more she licks them. She's clenching his back as his pace increases, and his moans get louder. She whispers in his ear, "I love you. Damn I love you." He replies, "I love you too. Oh baby." She knows he's coursing toward the edge, and he's unable to slow down. She's loving his chase for her release, because she's chasing his too.

He feels her wetness increase, as he puts her leg on his shoulder, and begins to pound her. She's moaning his name, and he's moaning hers. They are deep in the middle of it now; nobody's relenting. She grips him tight, as he thrusts with all of his might, and she withstands the blows, until seconds later they both fall off into the abyss.

The aftermath of their session is sweet, and sensual, as he kisses her sweetly. They allow their bodies to relax, and restore their mobility before moving. As he settles behind her in their normal position; he kisses on the back of her neck, and she giggles like clockwork. He smiles at her response, it never grows old. He loves how they make each other feel. It's the feeling he knows they will share the rest of their lives. As they cuddle up together, he whispers. "I love you Livy." She replies, "I love you too baby." As they settle in; they fall asleep together resting in each other's arms as always.

When the morning comes; it's a busy one, as Liv finishes packing. She and Harrison are talking on the phone. He and Abby are at the airport, and heading out to the prison. He promises to fill her in on the details, as soon as they leave. After hanging up the phone, she finishes packing. Just as she puts her bag by the door; Fitz comes in from his morning workout. He says, "Good morning beautiful. Wow, you're already showered, changed, and packed. Why'd you cut your workout short?"

She replies, "Well our break of dawn session, and our pre-workout refresher kind of threw off my workout time, and I still had to pack and pump before the trip. So I had to cut it short." He replies, "Should I apologize for wanting you so much?" She smiles as she says, "Oh, I'm not complaining. I am just answering your question. You don't ever have to apologize for wanting me baby. In fact, since I am done packing. I could use some extra cardio, if you're still interested." He smiles at her, as she unbuttons her shirt and they share a kiss. However, their kiss is interrupted by phones ringing.

By his ring tone; he hears it's Cyrus. The other ring is the house phone. She answers it while he talks to Cyrus. As Fitz begrudgingly answers his phone, he says, "Good morning Cyrus." He replies, "Good Morning sir. I wanted to confirm the details of this morning's briefing." Fitz replies, "Okay, what is it?" Cyrus goes over the details of their strategy, and together, they come up with a sufficient plan that Fitz feels comfortable with.

When they are finished Fitz says, "Was there anything else Cy." He responds, "Not regarding this no sir. But is the plan still in motion for the meet?" Fitz replies, "Yes, the B team left this morning to escort Harrison and Abby to the prison. So looks like all systems are go. Are you nervous?" Cyrus responds, "A little sir. I am still not completely convinced this is the best step. But I respect your choice."

Fitz appreciates his willingness to step aside and let their plan work. So he says, "Thanks for standing down on this Cy, we appreciate it." Cyrus replies, "You're welcome sir. We will all be better for the ware, once this is over." Fitz replies, "On that we can agree." Realizing time is getting away from him; he says, "Look Cy, we have a plane to catch, so if there's nothing else I am going to go. But I will inform you of our progress with the plan." Cyrus responds, "Good deal sir. Bye." Fitz replies, "Good-bye." When his call ends, he sees Liv is no longer in front of him, but he hears the water running in the bathroom.

When he walks into the bathroom; he sees her in the shower. He undresses hurriedly, and steps in with her. As he steps in behind her; he pulls her close to him, and she basks in the ambiance of his grip. As their embrace ends, she turns to him, and he asks, "Why are you in the shower? You were already dressed."


	605. Chapter 605

She smiles as she says, "I thought you could use an extra hand." As she grasps his manhood, and strokes him. He falters to her touch, his eyes close and he begins to moan. His grip on her waist intensifies, as she strokes him repeatedly, and increases her stroke motion.

He's giving in to her; it feels so good. He's moaning her name and she's adoring the sound. She whispers, "MMM cum for me baby." He's thrusting his hips with the flow of her hand motion, and is on the cusp. He can't stop it; so he lets go and gives it to her.

After he explodes, he pulls her into him, and kisses her deeply and passionately. She holds on to him as he pushes her against the wall. Despite his release seconds ago; she feels him lift her up against the wall, and her legs automatically go around his waist.

As their bodies are wrapped around each other; she feels his body tension rise, and suddenly she feels him sheath into her. Their kiss breaks, and she says, "Oh Baby." He's rock hard and ready to go. He loves her response to him; she's gripping onto him for dear life, and her eyes are glazed over, as he begins to pummel her.

He's slamming into her hard and fast, she's completely taken by his strong thrusts, and his massive erection. She's extra wet as he prefers, and it's driving him down the road of release quickly, with her release neck and neck with his.

Moans fill the air, as they both stroke at an alarming pace. He's gripping her ass, as he bangs her unapologetically, and she calls out his name in passion, as they round the corner onto orgasm road. She feels him nearing the end, as his pulsations increase.

The stimulation of her nub is oh so overwhelming; she wants his release once again, and wants it now. To ensure they fall over the edge together; she flexes her internal muscles as well as licks on his ear. Together, that does the trick, and within ten seconds, they explode together.

As they catch their breaths, they smile at each other, and kiss sloppily. As she settles down, and regains her full body function. He kisses on her neck causing her to giggle, because of her body sensitivity post release. He smiles at the sound of her giggle. As he looks into her eyes, she's still smiling at him. He says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." The moment is sweet, but short lived, as the house phone rings again.

She then says, "Oh yeah, the car is ready. We'd better get going." He laughs as he says, "Now you tell me." She laughs as she says, "Hey, I know it was important, but we have to prioritize, and our love time takes priority over that for sure." They share a kiss as he says, "Touché baby." He puts her down, and they shower quickly and dress. When they go into the living room; their bags are already gone.

Clearly secret service came in to get them, while they were in dispose. Which is something that used to freak Liv out; the idea of people coming and going, right outside their bedroom, despite what would be going on inside was flat out unnerving. But now, she doesn't have a care in the world; except for the fact she's now aware the house staff talks about their loud love sounds.

She walked in on two maids talking about it; but she couldn't be mad, it's true and she's proud of it. She took it as a compliment, because the one housekeeper said; the Obama's were the same way. So she's glad to hear she and her husband, are in good company concerning their affinity for being together, and having a good time.

As they load into the car, babies, and baggage. They head to the airport, where they board Air force One, and they head to California. On the plane ride; they cuddle and kiss, like teenagers. As they sit in the back of the plane, while the nannies take care of the babies toward the front.

They discuss their trip plans in detail; they will spend today and tomorrow with her family, and the following day with his family at the ranch; before they head back to DC. They are both excited to see their family and spend time together. Liv's especially excited to spend time with Zoe and Drew.

She's ecstatic that Tom and the security team, were able to secure their home as a viable place for them to stay. Fitz is happy too; spending time with his friend is something that is a rarity, but over the last few weeks they've talked more and they realize how much they miss talking to one another. So this should be a good trip to catch up and regroup. As they settle in together, she gets a text from Harrison; they've arrived in California, and are in route to the prison.

Fitz sees her expression and asks, "Is everything okay baby?" She replies, "Yes, it's fine. Harrison just texted me to let me know they are in route to the prison." Fitz says, "Well, the game is about to begin. Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes, I am good. I am ready for this to be over. The best part about this is we were able to do it at a moment's notice, and she will be none the wiser, until they are in front of her."

He smiles as he says, "So is this your way of saying it's a brilliant plan, with little to no probability of anything going wrong?" She smiles as she replies, "Nothing is full proof babe. But this plan is pretty close to it. There's no way she comes out of this getting what she wants. If everything goes right; we can bank on another ten years before we have to deal with her being released from prison."

He responds, "The sound of that spells relief for sure. I am surely hopeful it works out that way. At least we will know where she is for the next decade; if it happens that way." Liv responds, "I suppose that is one saving grace, but the best part is not worrying about her for a while period. Being free to live our lives despite the drama she's tried to bring into our lives." Fitz replies, "I agree babe. I think we all will rest a bit easier, once this situation comes to pass."

He yawns after his statement, and she smiles at him. She's a little tired too. Knowing they have a few hours before they land, and they are sure to be up for the rest of the day; they decide to nap as they travel. So Liv grabs a blanket, and they cuddle up as they fall asleep together. As they revel in each other's arms, Liv's mind goes to Harrison and Abby. She's wishing them well, and hopeful all goes as planned.

When the black armored detail pulls into the gates of the prison; Abby takes a breath. Harrison says, "You okay red?" She replies, "Yeah, I am fine. I am just a little anxious that's all." He responds, "Yeah, me too. This is a big deal." She replies, "Yeah, it is; so we can't fuck this up." Harrison laughs; he knows she always swears when she's focused. But it's a good thing, because that's when she's at her best. He enjoys working with her in instances like this, because she could be falling apart on the inside; however, her game face is stellar.

As the truck comes to a stop; he grabs her hand and says, "We've got this red. This is our moment, and we are going to bring this home for Liv." She nods as she says, "Got it. I'm ready. Let's do this." He nods in response, and they climb out of the truck. After passing through the security gates; they walk into the meeting area, where they see Mellie's attorney Alan Briggs.

Harrison and Abby walk over to him, and he looks surprised as he says, "Mr. Wright. I didn't expect you. I thought we were meeting with the First Lady, and the President this morning." Harrison says, "Well, unfortunately, there's been a change of plans. Mrs. Rosen and I will be meeting with you and your client this morning." Abby chimes in as she says, "The President and the First Lady, send their regrets. But I assure you this matter will be handled in finality today."

Alan hears her sense of resolve and is intrigued by it. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen for certain today, other than them getting a signed letter of leniency from the President, with the consent of the First Lady. But now he feels that something different is afoot.

He asks, "Okay, what exactly is going on here Harrison? When you skyped with me a few days ago, everything was set for the President to be here, potentially with the First Lady. But neither one of them show up, and now you're standing here with someone else I don't know. Trying to convince me all is well. What kind of sham is this? We are meeting you in good faith, and I don't like being sandbagged. This meeting doesn't have to happen."

Harrison feels his anger rising, but plays it cool as he says, "First of all, like I told you before; this is Mrs. Rosen, and if you must know, she's a colleague of mine who works for the firm. So she's not some random person, and you need to show her some respect." His aggressiveness causes the mood to shift, and Alan steps back, looking nervous.

Harrison sees him relenting in his position, and calms himself before speaking again. He manages to continue calmly as he says, "Look, we are the ones you will be dealing with today, so in our eyes, you can take it or leave it. It's your choice. Because the way we see it. The only thing you have right, is that this is a courtesy meeting; but we are paying you the courtesy. Because your client is the one locked up, and what I have in this case right here, has a definite effect on her release date."

Seeing that he doesn't have much of a choice. Alan says, "Very well, we can listen to what you have to say." Harrison says, "Good. But before we proceed; I think there's something you need to say, am I right?" He looks at Harrison, and then says, "Oh yes, I am sorry. Mrs. Rosen, please forgive me. I didn't mean any disrespect." Abby smiles politely as she says, "Thank you. No offense taken Alan. You don't know me from a can of paint, but by the end of this meeting. That'll change I am sure."


	606. Chapter 606

In the moment; her confidence is higher than ever, and the nervousness is gone. Harrison smiles internally, knowing the fire has been lit, and she's about to do what she does best. He knows she's going to be mad at him, for forcing her into the damsel in distress roll. But he'll take the hit for it later. He had to set the stage for her to shake her nervousness off early, so her best would shine through.

As they enter into the meeting room; the room is empty. Abby and Harrison sit at the far end away from the door, and Alan sits nearest the door. As they wait, Harrison sets up the laptop and once he's done. The door opens and Mellie walks in. The smile that dawns her face initially, leaves as she sees Abby and Harrison sitting at the table, as well as her attorney.

It's clear she thought Fitz would be here; especially seeing secret service standing outside the door. Before she says anything Alan says, "Good Morning Mellie. Please have a seat." She responds, "What is this Alan? Where is Fitz?" He replies, "Mellie please, have a seat. So we can explain what's going on." She's clearly upset, as she begins to yell at him.

Abby and Harrison watch their interaction, and it becomes clear that there's more to this than meets the eye. It clicks for both Harrison and Abby at the same time. This is why it took so long for her visit logs to reveal anything about her visitations. Visitations between an attorney and an inmate is privileged and in some cases, the attorney doesn't have to sign in; he or she just flashes his or her badge. It was only when Rowan started seeing her that the visitations showed up on the log, alerting them that something had changed with the visitation history. Which means Briggs was the initial go between.

Ready to get this going, and tired of hearing them bicker; Harrison says, "Hey, I hate to break up this love fest, but some of us have better things to do today, than watch you too have a lover's quarrel. So can we please get this going?" Despite the levied accusation, neither one of them dispute his words. Mellie simply looks at him and asks, "Who the hell are you two, and why are you here?"

Abby stands up as she says, "Who we are, isn't as important as what we have to say. But I guarantee if you'd sit down and shut up long enough to allow someone else to talk, you'd find out everything you need to know about us being here." Mellie is taken back by her response; but stills says, "This has bull shit written all over it; but let's hear what you have to say. You've got my attention." Abby says, "Good. Harrison, go ahead."

Inside, Harrison is clapping and laughing at Abby's approach to Mellie. However, after shaking off those thoughts; he stands up as he says, "Look, I am not going to mince words; we are here to deliver a message to you from the President and the First Lady. If you take a look at this screen; and watch this video, most of your questions will be answered, and we have some additional information to cover with you too.

Mellie says, "Whatever, let's see this video." Harrison turns the laptop toward them, and he and Abby sit back and watch them, watching the video. The look on their faces, as the video plays is absolutely hilarious. They both sit in stunned silence until the end of it. It's the best thirty minutes Abby and Harrison ever spent. Listening to Mellie swear and grimace as she hears Liv and Fitz basically tell her good riddance, was worth the travel to get there.

At the end of the video; Mellie is enraged as she says, "What the hell is this? I don't need their fucking forgiveness. A lesson in accountability, who the hell do they think they are? I knew this was going to be total bull shit. They didn't have the balls to face me themselves, so they send these minions of their kingdom here to piss me off. Well so be it. Because when my book hits the stands tomorrow. We will see who has the last laugh here." Abby and Harrison notice that Alan is completely quiet. He looks like he may vomit. It's obvious he had no idea of Mellie's past antics.

Nonetheless, Harrison replies, "Minions? Are you kidding me? Instead of attempting to insult us. Why don't you relax and listen to what we have to say next. Because I guarantee you, its of great importance to you." Mellie realizes she's hit a nerve, so she replies, "My aren't we sensitive. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Although she seems to be invested in giving Harrison and Abby a hard time; Alan understands what time it is, and he's fed up with her. So the mood breaks as he says, "Damn it Mellie; stop it. Are you listening? Or is it too hard for you to understand that right now; they have the upper hand. Largely because you've once again failed to tell me the truth about everything involved here. So please stop taking jabs at them, and lets hear what they have to say."

Surprisingly, Mellie replies, "They don't have the upper hand genius, my book is going to blow his administration out of the water. He doesn't want to write a letter of leniency. So what, we don't need it. The parole board is probably going to release me anyway for good behavior."

Abby replies, Wow, you really don't know when you're down do you?" Mellie responds, "What the hell are you talking about?" Abby asks, "Did you hear the video? The jig is up Mellie; we know about the book, and guess what. It's not being published." She replies, "The hell it's not; I have a confirmation from the publisher. Tell them Alan." Alan responds, "She's right; it's already confirmed, a copy is going to be delivered to her today."

Harrison says, "Do you really think we'd be here if that was the case? Ask yourselves something. Why did it take two weeks after the completion of the book, for you to get a confirmation letter? Better question, when was the last time you saw Rowan?" The reality is settling on Mellie's face, as well as Alan's.

Mellie says, "Damn it. Damn him. God damn it!" She now sees that once again, her plan has been foiled. "How in the hell does this keep happening? This is bull shit. I am going to the press, and I am going to tell them everything. He can't do this. Alan do something! I didn't fuck you for your looks!" Harrison whispers, "Well that went south fast." Abby almost bursts out into laughter, as Alan replies, "Mellie, there's nothing I can do. You completely screwed us by holding back this information."

Mellie continues to talk, but Harrison says, "Mellie, he's right. His hands are tied. He can't fix this for you." She looks at Alan, and he confirms Harrison's statement. She responds, "Then like I said, I am going to the press. I will tell the world my story. They will care, someone will care."

Abby says, "That's doubtful Mellie, because the last time I checked the press doesn't give interviews to inmates in federal max; which is where you're going. Also, if you're going to tell it all. Make sure you include admitting to blackmailing Big Gerry, after sleeping with him under false pretenses." Harrison replies, "Yeah, it may not be wise to admit to additional felonies, when you're already locked up. That's just stupid."

Mellie's flustered and doesn't know what to say other than, "You deceitful bastards. How dare you come here like this? Alan don't just sit there do something damn it!" Alan replies, "Damn it Mellie, let me do my job please. Stop yelling for God's sake; enough is enough!" After he shuts her down, Abby and Harrison want to burst out into laughter, seeing the look on her face. But they keep calm and straight faces, as Alan says, "Wait, what did you say Abby?"

Harrison's thinking she must be a spectacular lay, because there's no way, he'd still be her attorney with all they've just learned to this point. But he responds, "You heard her. She's going to have a change of scenery soon." Mellie hears him and says, "I am up for parole. How could I be moved to a federal max prison, even if my parole is denied; I am a first time offender with only 4 years left on my sentence."

Abby replies, "Yeah, that was before your prior bad acts, came back to haunt you. The District Attorney is reviewing your embezzlement of funds from your families trust, over the last twenty years." Alan looks at her and says, "What the hell are they talking about Mellie?" The look on her face tells it all though. She didn't expect this at all. He says again, "Damn it Mellie! tell me what they are talking about."

In her silence, Abby explains the details of the situation to him, and quickly he realizes, that once the parole board gets wind of this. Even if the District Attorney doesn't move forward, she's not getting out early. Additionally, Abby explains the book will forever be a non-issue; since they have evidence that everything in the book is false or misrepresented, and the non-disclosure agreement that was a part of their divorce settlement actually covers this too. So, if she wants to blab about things that didn't happen, or any aspect of her married life with Fitz; she will be sued.

Therefore, no publisher is going to touch it, once they receive their follow up that will go to them before its published. No one wants to be on the hook for printing false information about the President of the United States. That's professional suicide. Hearing the breakdown as Abby describes it; Mellie becomes increasingly angry. She knows that every card she's had to play is exposed.

Alan says, "Damn it I can't believe you kept this from me Mellie. How can I help you if you keep things like this from me?" Mellie looks at him as she says, "Shut up! Stop your damn whining. Had you not been so damn scary and kept taking notes for the book yourself; they wouldn't have had a chance to stop it." Her statement confirmed Harrison and Abby's thoughts. The more Mellie speaks, the more evident it becomes that she used Alan like she does everyone else. They fill a need of hers, and once that need is met; she's done with them and on to the next.


	607. Chapter 607

Her refusal to accept responsibility for her actions is scary; Harrison and Abby both shake their heads at her misplaced anger. Seeing their job is done; Harrison gets up and begins packing up the laptop, so they can leave, as Mellie and Alan continue to talk. Noticing them preparing to leave Mellie says, "You need to give that bastard and his whore a message for me."

Harrison looks at her, and is unable to respond before Abby says, "You can think whatever you want about Liv and Fitz. But when you speak of them in our presence; you will show some respect. Or damn it; I will teach you some." Harrison grabs Abby, as he sees her going for Mellie, and Mellie jumps in fear as she almost climbs over Alan, in an effort to get away from her grasp. It's the first time Harrison has seen Abby this angry, and also the first time he's seen true fear in Mellie's eyes.

He has to admit; if things were different, he may have let Abby take her. But instead, he pulls her back and Abby walks out the door as she says, "Good bye and good riddance, you evil, deceitful bitch. May you rot in hell for eternity for what you've done to the people you've come in contact with." Harrison looks at them and knows that he can't follow her exiting words with anything better, so as he walks out he smiles as he says, "The District Attorney will be in touch. Have a great day!" As the door closes, he hears Mellie screaming at Alan once again. He shakes his head as he walks away smiling.

After they leave the prison they head to a local restaurant for lunch, to confer about the case and call Liv. After climbing into the SUV, it pulls off, and Harrison smiles as he says, "So, deceitful bitch huh? You broke out the big guns." Abby hits him and they share a laugh. He's glad to make her laugh, but then she hits him as she says, "That's for defending me in front of that moron. I could've handled his rudeness myself Harrison." He replies, "I know you could've. But it was instinctive, you know that. I didn't mean anything by it." She nods as she says, "You're a good friend and colleague Harrison, thanks."

He responds, "I aim to please." As they ride to the restaurant; Abby has wanted to address something with him, and this seems like the best time to do it. She looks at him as she says, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." He looks at her and already knows what it's about. So he thinks he can cut her off at the pass. He says, "I'm not sleeping with Cassidy Abby; we are just friends." Abby laughs at his response, and he asks, "What's so funny?" She responds, "The fact that you're so defensive about what you're doing, behind Dana's back I might add, is a dead giveaway for you being guilty as hell Harrison."

He sighs as he says, "Whatever Abby. Cass and I are just friends, like you and me." Abby's smile fades as she says, "Really? So when was the last time she came over to have dinner with you and Dana?" He's getting annoyed; Abby sees it in his face. He shoots her a look of angst, as he says, "You need to mind your own business Abby. I know what I'm doing. There's nothing wrong with us being friends." The fact that he's trying to brush her off is aggravating her. Inside she's screaming, but she knows she can't take that approach with him. She doesn't buy into his ploy to start an argument to avoid discussing this.

Instead, she stays on track as she responds, "You're right Harrison, it's not any of my business. But despite that fact; I am talking to you as a friend, a real friend. You need to stop this before something happens you can't take back. Bottom line, you need to man up and talk to Dana about your cold feet, instead of potentially doing something stupid to break her heart, and ruin your relationship."

He sees the seriousness in her face, and the concern; he knows she's trying to help. He also knows she knows him too well. So trying to hide how he feels isn't going to work. So he says, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Abs. I don't know what I'm doing. I love Dana." Abby replies, "You're doing what people like us do when we are scared Harrison. Remember when David proposed to me?"

He looks at her and they share a moment, as they think briefly about what almost happened that faithful night, as he nods and he says, "If I weren't a better man." She smiles as she says, "Yeah, but you are a better man. You're a better man than you're being right now in this situation. That's who you are, not this guy." He sighs as he says, "So what do I do Abs?" She replies, "You talk to Dana. You tell her that you're scared, and let her help you through this. Just like you encouraged me to do with David." He replies, "I don't want to scare her; she'll call off the wedding."

Abby replies, "Harrison, if it comes to that, it's better to postpone it, and give you both time to work on how you feel, then to marry her in your current state. Besides, you never know, she may be scared too. But you'll never know how she feels, unless you talk to her."

Her advice is sinking in; she can tell he's hearing her. He sighs as he says, "Thanks Abs, I appreciate you. Do you have any other advice?" She smiles as she replies, "Just one other thing." He responds, "What?" She replies, "Stay away from Cassidy. Trust me, she's not me. So it's guaranteed not to end well." He smiles at her as he says, "No, she's not Abs, and I'm sorry I implied my relationships with you two are even similar."

She smiles as she replies, "You're forgiven." Despite the progressive talk; she sees him looking a little worried as she says, "You've got this Harrison, you know what to do; just don't fuck it up. You deserve the love, stability, and commitment that Dana gives you." He smiles at her as he recalls him giving her the same advice about her and David. She returns the smile, and they share a hug, as they pull up to the restaurant. The hug settles the mood, and leaves them both in a better place. The moment that almost changed everything between them, until decency prevailed. Has become a good thing, and a help to both of them, strengthening their friendship for the ages.

After ordering their food; they talk about their morning. They both agree that what they have on Mellie, is more than enough to keep her locked up for the rest of her current term. However, the real question is if the DA can try her for the other crimes, and get a conviction, to lengthen her stay.

While they wait for the food; Harrison gives the DA a call, to see where they are in their progress. He speaks to an ADA, who gives him some hopeful news about the case and the progress. When he hangs up he's smiling, and Abby awaits to hear the good news.

He wants to call Liv, but their food is delivered, shortly after he fills Abby in. So he decides to wait until after they eat to call her, on the way to the airport. So they relax and enjoy their meal, as they shoot the breeze and catch up on office gossip, as well as personal conversation. They laugh and talk, enjoying each other's company, and the moment is great.

Liv and Fitz are having the best time with family; they've been at Drew and Zoe's for four hours so far, and they haven't stopped laughing since they arrived. Her parents, grandparents, and Marcus' Parents' are gushing over the babies, and she and her sisters' and their beaus' are relaxing by the pool, as the kids play in the pool. As the guys sit together laughing and talking, the ladies huddle together too.

The conversation and the company is ideal, as they catch up and discuss the recent events. As they talk, Liv sees Ellie texting and asks, "Who are you texting sissy?" She replies, "It was Jayson. He wanted to confirm the time for the Children's program tomorrow." Zoe says, "I bet he did. He wants to get in and out before the Holy Ghost takes a hold. Heaven forbid he gets saved."

They all laugh as Ellie says, "Sissy, that's not nice." Zoe replies, "I know, and I would apologize. But I'd be lying, so why make it worse?" They continue to laugh and embrace her dislike for Jayson, as Liv says, "Speaking of him; has he still been acting right since the conversation he had with Marcus?"

Ellie replies, "Honestly, yes. He's been cool. It's different, we don't talk as freely as before. But it's a necessary change. So I am getting used to it." Liv says, "So it's hello and good-bye now huh?" She responds, "Yeah, pretty much." Zoe asks, "Well that's a good thing right sissy?"

Ellie responds, "Yeah, it is to a degree. But I was hoping we could remain friendly. It's what I enjoyed about co-parenting with him. The friendship made the relationship easier. But it's clear that's not an option right now. He's just too bitter." Liv says, "Well, I am proud of you for recognizing things had to change and you're accepting it sissy. I know that's making it easier for you and Marc too right?"

Ellie sighs as she says, "Girl yes. He was so upset when me and Jayson got into it. It was clear that if he and I were going to be together, I had to come up with a way to balance this situation better." Zoe responds, "That was a scary moment sissy. I thought Marcus was going to kick his ass when he came over to the house."

Ellie replies, "You aren't the only one sissy." Liv says, "Good thing the kids weren't present, and it didn't come to violence." Ellie replies, "Yes, that's my only saving grace sissy. Marcus was so angry; I hadn't seen him like that since we were kids. Afterwards, he went and worked out on the heavy bag in the basement for an hour."

Liv replies, "Damn, he was enraged. It's good he was able to harness it and redirect it in a healthy way." Ellie says, "Yeah, it is. I'm proud of him for holding back physically. Because that would've been all bad." They all agree with her.


	608. Chapter 608

Zoe responds, "Well, we all agree he had every reason to be that mad Ellie. Jayson was out of control, and no real man would allow another man to talk to his lady that way, let alone approach her that aggressively." Ellie replies, "I agree sissy. I am just happy it's over, and cooler heads prevailed. I really think Marcus would've seriously hurt him."

Zoe responds, "I know he would've sissy. When a man thinks the woman he loves, or his loved one is being disrespected, or harmed in anyway. He will fight to the deaths to protect her." They all nod in agreement, as they flashback to their father's altercation with Shawn, Zoe's ex-boyfriend who assaulted her in high school. Her father beat him up so badly, he was in a coma for two weeks. No charges were filed and her father walked away without an arrest on his record, because he was defending his child.

After recalling the details, they all shake off the difficulty of the moment as they hold hands, and Liv asks, "Are you okay sissy?" She nods as she says, "Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't affect me the same way anymore. I've finally put that behind me. Therapy is a wonderful thing." Ellie says, "Amen to that girl, say it again. I keep my weekly appointment."

Liv responds, "Wow, I didn't realize you were still in therapy Ellie." She replies, "Yes honey. It's necessary for me. I feel like it's the one place I can go to release my inner stress and walk away from it, with a clear mind. Does that make sense?"

They all nod yes, and smile at her. Zoe cosigns as she says, "I agree sissy. It does the same for me." Liv is happy her sisters' are doing so well. It does her heart good to see them in loving relationships.

As she continues to enjoy their fun time together; she's beyond glad she and Fitz were able to take this trip. As she's handed a fresh virgin Pina Colada by a house staff member. Zoe says, "Oh, tell Liv how cute Mi Mi was gushing over you about the spa day." Liv smiles as she says, "Yeah, you didn't finish telling me about that."

Ellie replies, "Okay, "So we had brunch at mama's and the boys were talking about how much fun they had when the men all went to Comic Con. Well, apparently Mi Mi wanted it to be known that she and Marce had the best time with me and the ladies, when we took them to a spa day and shopping." Zoe says, "It was too cute Liv. Mi Mi praised Ellie for taking them, and you could feel it was genuine. I've never seen a child so grateful." Liv replies, "Awe, that's sweet sissy. Things are really going well between you and the girls, that's awesome."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, I am happy about it. They both were so happy, and couldn't stop talking about it. I found it weird at first, because I know they've had a spa day before, with Lauren having her shop. But Marcus told me it's not what you do sometimes, but who you do it with." Zoe replies, "Yeah, that's true sissy. I have to agree with him on that one. We did have a lot of fun with the girls. They are so cute and intelligent. It was a blast hanging with them." Ellie nods in agreement as she sips her drink, and Liv says, "Well, I am extremely happy for you sissy, and it seems like you've made quite the impression on them." Ellie responds, "I hope so. I really like them, and I am committed to this working."

Zoe replies, "Well, for what it's worth. I think they are committed to it working too. So I don't think you're alone in this." Ellie responds, "I know you're right sissy. It's just important we stay balanced you know. I'm not their biological mother, but I am a parent and soon to be married to their father. So I need them to respect my authority, more than I need them to like me. If that makes sense."

Liv responds, "It makes perfect sense sissy, and I am sure you and Marcus will strike that balance. Look at how well you did when Marce was acting up and her friend was sent home." Both Liv and Zoe nod in agreement, as Zoe says, "She's right sissy. You're worried for nothing. Stop worrying about stuff that hasn't happened yet. If and when it happens. You and Marcus will handle it together."

Ellie smiles at her sisters for their support and reassuring words. She replies, "Thanks sisters, I appreciate you both." They both say, "You're welcome." Which makes them all laugh at their simultaneous reply, as they cling glasses. After finishing their sips, Zoe says, "Now let's hear about this marrying their father soon comment miss lady."

Ellie laughs as she says, "While there's nothing to report as of yet; I am just stating the facts. He is my husband; I know he is." Liv says, "Awe sissy, that's so sweet." Ellie grins as she says, "It's true; it's always been Marc. Nobody else has ever had my heart." Zoe responds, "I get it sissy. Real love is special and when you find it. You have to grab it and hold on tight to it." The ladies cling their glasses once more as they say, "Amen." In unison, and smile.

As Liv sips her drink, she feels her phone vibrate. She looks down and sees it's Harrison's number. She says, "Sorry ladies, this is the call I've been waiting for. I will be right back." Ellie responds, "I hope it's good news sissy." Liv replies, "Thanks sissy, me too. It's time for this to be over and done with."

After she gets up and excuses herself from the conversation, Fitz sees her stand up, and as she heads toward the house. She looks over to him, and he nods as she goes into the house. He looks at Marcus and Drew and says, "Sorry fellas; I will be back. The call we've been waiting on is coming through." Drew says, "Go ahead and use my office for privacy Fitz. The door looks from the inside, so you won't be interrupted. I showed Liv where it is." He nods in acknowledgment; they excuse him, but continue to talk as he follows Liv.

When he gets in the house; she's standing in the hallway leading into Drew's office. They step inside, as she says, "Okay, I have Fitz here. What's up?" Harrison replies, "It all went as well as could be expected. Mellie was her charming self, and I am pretty sure Briggs had no clue what she'd been up to prior to being incarcerated."

Fitz asks, "Was he was aware of the book?" Abby replies, "Absolutely, also Harrison and I figured out that not only was he aware of her writing the book. But he was taking notes for her initially, that's why it took so long to learn about her visitor log changing. Additionally, it appears she was giving him some added incentive to do things for her."

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Some things never change." Liv replies, "Clearly she's using what she knows works." Harrison says, "Well, this time it didn't net such a great result. She had no clue we were aware of the book, and was quite thrown by the added investigation being done by the District Attorney."

Abby says, "So in short, we foiled her plan and no surprise, she's not happy." Fitz replies, "So what happens now?" Harrison says, "Well, I told Briggs that the District Attorney would be in touch. After we left the prison I called the District Attorney's office, and was told they'd be rendering a decision in a few days. But regardless of that, a letter has already been sent to the parole board. So she's definitely not going to be released early, no matter what happens with the current charges."

Liv replies, "That's good. But I wonder what's taking so long for the decision to be made." Abby replies, "They still have a lot of vetting to do with the witnesses Liv. There were over 15 names on that list of artists she defrauded, and the countless monies she took from them. Not to mention going through her financials. So it will pay to be thorough, because they won't get a second crack at her if they expose their hand." They all agree, it's better to be patient and work out all of the possibilities, before proceeding with this too fast and making a mistake.

Fitz says, "So it sounds like we are on track for a win here huh?" Liv smiles as she says, "It sounds like it. But I will be happier when it's official." Harrison chimes in as he says, "I think we all will. This is a time bomb nobody can afford to explode. The media mess behind this would be catastrophic." Abby replies, "Speaking of that, how do you want us to handle the media blowback on this Liv?"

Liv responds, "Once we get the confirmation from the parole board, Fitz will release a statement. That's going to be unavoidable, since we heard on the news she was up for early parole on the way here. Cyrus is already having a conniption, because of the aggressiveness of the press core, so we have to at least acknowledge we are aware of what's going on."

Harrison replies, "I agree with that play, but what about Rowan and Reston?" Liv responds, "We continue to surveille them for now; just until this blows over. Huck's already cleaned Rowan's lap top, and Quinn has the injunction to halt any publishing of the book; just in case there are any copies we don't know about. So all of the bases are covered."

Abby responds, "I agree to a point; but I think it would be smart to keep an eye on Briggs too Liv. Since he knows the details of this situation, and he's not the most ethical individual. We need to be sure he doesn't start wagging his tongue to anyone else. Obviously client privilege would apply here. But again, I don't trust him to do the right thing."

Liv replies, "Good idea Abby. Can you pass that along to Huck?" She replies, "Sure thing, I am texting him now." Liv smiles as she says, "Looks like we are all set here. Thanks so much. I really appreciate all of your hard work."


	609. Chapter 609

Abby and Harrison responds, "You're welcome." Fitz replies, "I agree, you two are rock stars, we can never thank you for how you come through for us. Harrison I owe you a beer when you get here." Harrison responds, "I am surely taking you up on that Fitz."

Abby replies, "Hey, what about me?" Liv says, "I've got you Abby. When we get back to DC, a girls night on me." She grins as she says, "I'd love that Liv. It's been too long." Liv responds, "I agree. What time will you be here Harrison?"

He replies, "We are at the airport now; I am waiting for Dana's plane, which should be arriving soon. So I'd say with LA traffic. I will see you in about an hour." She replies, "Sounds good. We will see you then. Have a safe flight Abs, and let me know you made it safely." She replies, "I will. Take care guys." She and Fitz reply, "You too. Bye."

When the call ends; Fitz says, "Is it really possible, that we could be done with this in a few days?" She replies, "I surely hope so babe. I am so over it. I feel like we should celebrate, for making it this far." Wanting to keep her in a good mood, and also to seize the moment, he picks her up and she giggles.

He hugs her and they kiss, as he lays her on the desk. Their kisses heat up and she says, "Babe, we can't." He replies, "Why not? The door locks automatically." She laughs as she asks, "How do you know that?" He laughs as he says, "Drew told me." She smiles as she says, "So you planned to get lucky in his office." He responds, "Not really, but if the opportunity presents itself, why not?"

She laughs at him and they begin kissing some more, but they are interrupted by a knock on the door. They hurriedly get off the desk, laughing as they straighten their clothes, and Liv goes to open the door. It's Tom. He says, "Sorry mam. It's Cyrus Bean, for the president." She smiles as she says, "No problem Tom." She takes the phone from him, and hands it to Fitz. Fitz says, "Cock blocking from a thousand miles away, that's a new one." Liv hits him as he unmutes the phone, and they share a laugh.

He takes the call as he says, "Hello Cyrus, what can I do for you?" He replies, "Hello sir; I was calling to get a beat on how the meeting went. News of the parole board hearing coming up is all over the news. So far, I have maintained a no comment response. But the natives are getting restless." He replies, "I know, we just got word that everything has been settled."

He and Liv give him the details of the meeting and the result, as well as their plan of how they want to proceed. Cyrus agrees to wait until the parole board meeting happens to render a response. But until then, he will acknowledge they are aware of the meeting happening.

But advise they are staying clear of the situation, because it's not a White House matter. Liv agrees with the statement. She helps him write it, while they are on the phone. While she speaks with Cyrus, Fitz retreats to primitive thinking, as he stares at his wife's body.

She's walking in circles, and he stares at her body from head to toe. She's wearing an ice blue bikini, with a white cover up, tied around her waist. Despite the cover-up doing it's job; he knows what lies beneath it, and right now, it's all he can think about.

He's been waiting to get her alone, since they got out of the pool. Pool play with her, always gets him going. When she stops just in front of him, as he leans on the desk. He pulls her near him, and she looks at him as she continues her conversation with Cyrus.

As she settles against him; she feels him pressing against her, as he removes his shirt. He's clearly about to bust out of his swimming trunks, and he's trying to throw her off. But two can play that game. Despite how good he's looking, standing shirtless behind her, and clearly swollen. She begins rocking her hips back and forth against him, and watching him stare down at her covering his bulge aggressively.

He grips her hips, and removes her cover-up. He almost swears loudly, in reaction to her rocking motion. She's feeling herself, and enjoying his reaction to her; so she mutes the phone, as Cyrus speaks, and she says to Fitz, "You like that baby." He's grunting as he grips her tight, his horniness is at an all-time high, as his voice deepens and he says, "Yes baby. Damn I want you so bad."

His hands are roaming all over her body, and she's close to giving in to his touch mid-sentence. As she skillfully pleasures him, while finishing the statement with Cyrus on the phone. He's getting hotter for her. As she finishes the call; he's on the brink of explosion. Cyrus says, "Thanks Liv, is Fitz still there?" She looks back at him and sees, he's in no condition to speak to him. She says, "Uhm, no he stepped away Cy." He replies, Okay, well I will get on this, and call you if there's anything else." She replies, "Okay, bye."

As soon as she hangs up the phone; she feels her body going forward toward the couch. Her hands grip the sides of the couch, and before she can speak, her swim suit bottom is removed. He grips her breasts, and she feels his hot breath on her neck. The passion in his hands are radiating down his body. His aggression is so high, she can feel it in his touch. The power in his grasp causes her to feel her arousal spike, she turns her head, and they kiss over her shoulder, as he pleases her manually.

Completely swept up in the moment; she gives in and the pleasure overtakes her. He works her feverishly, and her body responds to him almost immediately. Her release is hard and strong. She grips the arm of the couch as she falls forward, moaning, and thrusting. Giving her no time to recover, his trunks hit the floor and she feels a sudden force of pressure, which turns into pleasure. His entry is hard and strong; she moans quietly, trying not to alarm anyone. But she's struggling, as he towers over her from behind her. She hears his moans and grunts, as he too attempts to quiet himself.

His thrusts feel so good; she suddenly forgets where they are, and falls into the moment. She arches her back and pushes back against him, giving him full access to her. His aggression spikes as he grips her hip, and smacks her ass. She grunts and moans louder, encouraging him to finish her the way he likes to. She prepares for him as she thrusts harder and faster; she feels him run his hand up her back, and grip the back of her neck, as she bends over the side of the couch.

Her grunting increases, and so does her wetness, he responds with a loud groan, as he says her name. She responds, "MMM, Yes baby, Oh yeah don't stop!" He obeys her command and power thrusts her, as he smacks her ass in rhythm with his thrusts, and they both feel their arousal ceiling's shatter simultaneously, and they release heartily and loudly. When the moment settles, she's slumped over the side of the couch, and he's atop her, with his hands in her hair. They are breathless and trying to recover.

After a few seconds of rest; he stands up, and steps back helping her up. As she faces him, he holds her in his arms and they share a kiss. When the kiss ends, they are smiling. She shakes her head as she says, "That was so wrong." He replies, "Funny, it didn't feel wrong." She laughs as she hits him playfully. They kiss a bit longer, and then clean up in the office bathroom.

After cleaning up; he stands behind her, as she fixes her hair. He's holding her from behind, as he watches her in the mirror. She smiles at him as she says, "You like watching me huh?" He grins as he says, "Is that a surprise?" She laughs as she says, "No, you know I like it." He responds, "Yeah, I do. That's why I do it." She responds, "I hope you always look at me like this babe."

As she finishes her hair, and turns toward him. He says, "You know you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me Livy. Not just because of your insanely sexy body, and gorgeous face, but because of your beautiful heart, and spirit. I didn't marry your looks, I married your soul." His words touch her, as tears fill her eyes.

He sees her becoming emotional, and says, "You're such a cry baby." She laughs as he hugs her, and he allows her to have her moment. When her moment processes, they share a kiss and a smile. She hits him playfully and he asks, "What's that for?" She responds, "That's for calling me a cry baby." He kisses her again, and they share a smile. He touches her face as they gaze into each other's eyes. The love in his eyes for her, always takes her breath away.

As he holds her she says, "I could stay here all day with you." He responds, "Ditto." She smiles as she says, "I love you so much babe; thank you for making this weekend possible." He replies, "You're welcome baby. Anything for you." She knows he means it; he'd do anything for her, and that thought gives her great comfort.

He kisses the top of her head, as she lies her head onto his chest. Their moment is broken, by her phone buzzing. Its Ellie asking her is everything okay. As she responds to her saying, she's on her way out. She says, "Our absence has been noticed. We are being paged." He replies, "So much for slipping away." She smiles as she says, "I'll make it up to you later." He responds, "MMM it's a date." They share a kiss, and rejoin the party.

When they walk through the kitchen; the babies are being fed by the nannies. As they are all lined up in a row; they get excited when Liv and Fitz approach them. Both Fe Fe and Fay are finishing up, and are being taken out of their high chairs, as they say, "Mama and dada." Fitz holds Fe Fe, she almost jumps into his arms making them laugh. Liv takes Fay, and kisses her as they all look over at Gerry. 


	610. Chapter 610

He is savoring his food; so he's not quite done. He has sweet potatoes all over his face, and he's smacking like a snapping turtle. When he sees Liv, he grins and says, "Mama, Mama." He's raising his hands up for her to pick him up, and kicking his feet. It's the cutest moment, and Liv has a nanny snap his picture. After kissing Fay once more, she hands her to one of the nannies, it's their nap time. After kissing Fe Fe too; she turns her attention back to Gerry. He's so excited, and looks so cute. She kisses him and hugs him, as she says, "You have to eat baby."

He realizes she's not picking him up, and he's not happy. She feels bad that he's upset, and says, "Awe Ger, don't fuss." Fitz sees him playing her, and says, "Hey Ger, come on. Mommy will hold you after you eat." Although he still whines, he does calm down after hearing Fitz's voice. Liv says, "Maybe I should sit with him while he eats babe." He replies, "No, you shouldn't Liv. Let him eat, and then you can come back in to hold him. He will be okay."

She doesn't want to give in; but the nanny confirms his statement. She says, "I will come get you when he's done Ms. Liv." Liv replies, "Okay, Jenna. Thanks." Liv says, "Bye Ger, mommy will see you soon." Fitz says, "Come on babe. He's going to whine as long as we stand here." She looks at him with sad eyes, and he smiles as he says, "Nope, you're not getting me with those." She laughs, as he leads her outside by her hand.

As they step outside; Brenda notices her face and asks, "What's wrong Livy?" She replies, "Fitz won't let me pick up Gerry." Everybody cracks up at how she sounds. Ray says, "It's amazing how your whining hasn't changed at all since you were five." They all laugh louder, including her. She knows it's true, she's whining. But she can't help it. It broke her heart to leave him in the chair, knowing he wanted her.

As the laughter dies down; Mike asks, "So why wouldn't you let her pick him up Fitz?" He replies, "Because he was eating, and he needs to finish so he can get his nap like his sisters." Evelyn says, "Well, I guess father has spoken." They all chuckle, as Liv says, "But he was reaching for me, look at that face mama." She shows her the picture she took. Evelyn passes it around the table, and the ladies all say, "Awe." As her mother says, "Awe, he looks so adorable Liv. But Fitz is right honey, he does need to finish eating. You don't want to throw off his schedule." Liv pokes her lip out, in protest of her agreeing with Fitz. Her mother shakes her head at her and laughs at her silliness.

Barbara smiles as she says, "Livy, it's tough to say no to your baby. We all understand how that feels. But honey, you'd better get accustomed to doing it now. Because it's not going to get any easier as they grow up." Ellie says, "That is the truth Nana. I struggle with that royally. But I have to do it. Or they will run over me, and I am not having it. The boys get me with those eyes, and I have to look away."

They all laugh and nod in agreement. Marcus says, "See the boys' eyes don't work on dads. But those little girls are another story." Mike says, "He's right. None of my boys could use the eyes on me growing up. But it always worked on you didn't it Brenda?" She smiles as she says, "I plead the fifth." They all laugh at her comment.

Both Ray and Ron say, "Preach on about those little girls, and their eyes Marc!" They all crack up again in agreement. Evelyn smiles as she says, "Yes, it is very hard to say no to them sometimes. But like your grandmother said. It's necessary when being a parent Liv, and I promise it will be fine. I told you three no growing up, and you survived."

She smiles as Zoe says, "Barely, we were always told no." Liv, and Ellie crack up at Zoe's response, and their mother shooting her a look. Even as grown-ups, their mother can still shoot them a look that will stop them in their tracks.

Zoe feels like she's a little girl in the moment. She found herself getting scared for a brief second. Hysterically, Ron doesn't help matters when he says, "Uhoh Zoe, by the look on your mother's face, you may end up getting grounded in your own house." They all burst out into laughter, even Evelyn. She didn't realize she had a sour look on her face, until Ron said something. Ellie says, "Some things never change." Liv replies, "Agreed."

The moment is light and fun; their laughter is cleansing and happy. As the laughter dies down; Ron says, "Seriously though, my message to you young parents, is to understand the importance of being a united front in front of the kids. If they see you're divided, they will sense it, and take advantage of it. So be careful not to disagree in front of them, when it comes to disciplining them."

Barbara says, "That's very true; I've counseled many families that ended in divorce, because the parents couldn't come together in parenting the kids. You have to work together, it's not about right and wrong all the time. Sometimes it's just about compromising and hearing each other." Evelyn follows with, "Yes indeed; there can be no good guy bad guy situation. That's the worst thing you can do. You have to be supportive across the board."

Ron responds, "Amen, otherwise the inmates will be running the asylum." Mike says, "Yes sir. These kids will run all over you, if you don't discipline them. Keep in mind Ellie and Marcus, your situation presents a unique set of challenges, considering the ages of the kids you're dealing with. So consistency is going to be very important." Brenda says, "Establishing boundaries is going to be key for you two for sure." Both Marcus and Ellie says, "We agree." The others nod in agreement too. Fitz and Liv look at each other, and share a sweet kiss. Ellie and Marcus share a look too; it's exactly what they've been talking about lately.

It makes them think about the recent drama they had at the house; when Marcella was acting out because she had company, and was taunting Micah. Micah fell for her taunting, and let her goad her into an argument and a physical altercation, that ended with Ellie grounding her. Because she's older and should know better, and she grounded Marcella, for antagonizing the situation, and her sleep over ended early because of her behavior.

Marcus was out of the house, when this occurred and the shock on their faces, when Ellie rendered a punishment on them was priceless. Micah was sure the situation would change when Marcus came home. But to her surprise the punishments stood, and both Marcella and Micah were very upset. But they got over it. Especially, when Marcus and Ellie had a meeting with all of the kids, and explained how the family dynamic was changing, and why." Now they have a better understanding of the parental dynamic, and since then, there's been little to no drama.

As the couples with kids take in the advice more to heart. Zoe and Drew, the only childless couple absorb the information for future reference. But Zoe can't help but look for a way to lighten the mood. So she says, "Okay, I'm going to need yawl to repeat this pow wow, when Drew and I have our kids." They all laugh at her silliness, and Liv says, "No worries sissy. Me and Ellie will be happy to remind you."

Ellie says, "Yes we will sissy." Zoe responds, "Thank you sisters." Marcus says, "Sisterly love, isn't that cute." Ellie hits him playfully, as everyone laughs. As the laughter settles, Harrison and Dana come through the door. Everyone is excited to see them; they are met with hugs, as Harrison makes his rounds to everyone, and Dana waves. She's familiar with everyone, except Marcus' parents.

While Harrison and Dana settle in and get comfortable; Liv goes to nurse Gerry, and put him down for his nap, and returns to the table. Marcus and Ellie get the kids inside to shower and dress. He takes the boys, and she takes the girls. After taking care of Jay Jay, while Mi Mi and Marce shower and dress. She meets Marcus and the boys in the living room. Marcus says, "Looking good ladies; teamwork makes the dream work." He and Ellie slap hands and the kids laugh. Seeing that dinner is about to be served; they head back outside to join the group.

Moments later the food is served and they all sit down to eat; the spread is great. Grilled salmon over garden vegetables, and chocolate cake for dessert. The food is fabulous, once again the kitchen staff does an excellent job, and the conversation is entertaining and fun. Harrison and Dana talk about their upcoming wedding, and Dana beams as she describes her plans and her dress. She and Zoe compare notes, and they both have some great ideas. They are happy to know that despite having the same wedding planner; their wedding designs and layouts are completely different. Another testament to how great Melissa is at helping a bride find her own style for hers special day.

After finishing their meals, Mi Mi, Marce, and the boys, are chomping at the bit to disappear. So as promised, they get to go inside to watch television. The boys go into the room to watch Thor, with Baxter in tow, and the girls go downstairs to watch Fast and the Furious Seven. Jay Jay however, is sleepy. Ellie realizes she didn't have her nap earlier, and says, "Somebody's sleepy."

She looks at Ellie and yawns, as she rubs her eyes. Marcus reaches out for her, and she climbs into his lap as she whines. Ellie says, "You don't want me Jay Jay?" She shakes her head no, and lays her head on Marc's chest. Her grandmother says, "Awe, isn't that sweet." Ellie says, "I guess I've been replaced." Marcus smiles as he replies, "Stop it babe. She's just tired."

Liv marvels at him holding her niece; she looks so safe and happy, as she nods off to sleep in his arms. Seeing that she needs to lay down; Liv says, "Marcus, you can give her to one of the nannies. They will take care of her. She's going to be out like a light soon."


	611. Chapter 611

Agreeing with Liv; he gets up and takes her inside, and the nanny takes her. She whines initially, when he hands her over, but quiets down and goes willingly. He returns to the deck, and the conversation continues. Ray says, "Fitz, I didn't get to congratulate you on appointing the first minority woman to the position of Senate Majority Leader." Fitz smiles as everyone claps and congratulates him.

He responds, "Thanks everyone. But it wasn't just me. I have a team of people who helped me vet her, and she's an excellent choice." Liv replies, "Don't be modest honey; you picked her from the start, but she wasn't the popular choice." He nods in agreement, as Evelyn says, "Well, it's amazing that you made the pick, and she was confirmed Fitz. It was a brilliant move, to quote Fox News."

They all laugh as he says, "Well, if Fox said it. It must be right huh?" Laughter erupts as they continue to talk politics and sports. Zoe brings up the baby pictures again, and Liv beams as they all talk about their photos. Fitz grins as Liv takes in the complements of their outfits. She took pride in picking their outfits, and getting their hair done for the shoots. Liv could talk about and hear about her kids all day. She's a true mother, and it makes her mother and grandmother proud to see her enjoying her motherhood role.

Additionally, they all discuss more wedding plans of Zoe and Drew and Harrison and Dana. The late day turns into night, as they drink coffee, play cards and listen to music, as they continue to chat. Everyone is in the most pleasant of moods, as they also talk about the big party tomorrow. Marcus smiles as he describes the gathering, and promises something special for his lady. Ellie grins as he speaks of her glowingly.

Barbara asks, "Are the boys coming home Marcus?" He replies, "Yeah, they are coming. You're picking them up tomorrow right dad?" Mike replies, "Yes sir, at your service son. Grand dad's cab service is at your disposal." Everyone smiles and chuckles. Brenda says, "I can't wait to see my grandsons. it seems like they've been gone forever." Marcus says, "I know mom; I miss them too, and I talk to them every day." Ellie says, "He's not kidding, every day they talk. He can't go to bed without talking to his baby boys." She says teasing him, and he kisses her on the cheek, as he grabs her playfully.

Mike says, "I know you're teasing Ellie. But there's nothing wrong with a man missing his kids, and letting them know their missed. Especially as fathers. I don't care about that macho crap; I am going to see about my boys; I want them to know I care. All this man up nonsense is just wrong; boys need their father's, and they need to see that it's manly to care."

Barbara replies, "Preach Mike. So many men have a twisted view of what being a man is, and a lot of that came from their fathers who got the same treatment as their fathers." Brenda responds, "Yes, it's a sad cycle that is very prevalent in our community, and it needs to stop."

This subject hits home for Fitz, as he says, "I think it's an issue that crosses racial lines Brenda. My father, rest his soul was a lousy father, and not the best guy either, if I am being honest. But because I had my uncle who is very loving and kind. In addition to my aunt's raising me, after my mother passed away.

I was able to see that being a man and showing love, is one and the same. So I didn't have that hard mentality like my father did, and neither did my uncle, who is his brother. But that's because he made the decision to be different. My father was like their father, and my uncle wasn't by choice. He didn't want to do to his kids what was done to him, which is exactly how I feel. My kids will never know what it is to be unloved by me, especially not my son."

Liv is so proud of him in this moment, as he speaks so freely about his relationship with his father without reservation. She squeezes his hand, as Ron says, "I didn't know that about you and your father Fitz. I am sorry you had that experience." Fitz replies, "No worries Ron, it's not something I talk about often. Until recently, I never would've spoken about it. But everything I have experienced in my life over the last year has taught me to be proud of everything I've gone through, not ashamed. Because if I hadn't experience what love wasn't, I wouldn't have known what it was when I found it with Liv."

They all smile at his response as Liv beams, and he hugs her as they share a kiss. Brenda says, "Lord Lynnie you weren't kidding when you said he was a charmer." Barbara says, "Girl, he's just warming up." Fitz smiles and shakes his head, as the ladies tease him. Liv grins, staring into his eyes as she says, "Yes he's quite the charmer ladies, and he's all mine." Harrison brings the mood back to the fun side, as he says, "Fitz man, there you go again making all of us guys look bad. Come on man you're killing us average guys here." Everyone laughs at his joke, they can always count on Harrison to bring the laughter.

As the evening comes to an end; they all acknowledge how late it's getting. They all go inside and moments later Marcus, Ellie, their kids, Marcus' parents and Harrison and Dana, head to Marcus' house. With the Pope's leaving shortly after them. Which leave Liv, Fitz, Zoe, and Drew alone. They chat for a bit longer, before heading to their bedrooms for the night.

After showering Liv and Fitz check on the kids, and they are sleeping well. They kiss them goodnight and go to bed, after making sure all is well. As they climb into bed; they talk about their day. She asks, "How was it hanging with Drew and the fellas?" He replies, "It felt good babe. I loved it. All the guys are great. It was cool to see how much progress Marcus and Ellie have made, as well as Zoe and Drew. I'm extremely happy for them."

She replies, "Yeah, me too babe. Did Marcus tell you about their night at the club?" Fitz shakes his head as he replies, "Yeah, he did. That was crazy. People have no respect for other people's relationships anymore." She responds, "I agree, I was in awe of how bold they were babe. How do you wait on a couple all night, and then slip the gentleman your number when the woman isn't looking? That is beyond rude and disrespectful."

Fitz replies, "I agree babe; it's ridiculous. She should be ashamed of herself. But honestly, Ellie's ex coworker Josh was no better either. He shook Marcus' hand and they had a conversation. Yet at the end of the night; while Marcus is getting the car, he tries to slip Ellie his number. That is just unbelievable to me. That guy has a lot of nerve. I'll never understand punks like that." She responds, "I know you won't baby; because you're a real man, and real men don't do stupid things like that."

He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you babe." She kisses him sweetly as she says, "You're welcome." She's happy her sister and Marcus made it through that situation without incident, and were able to turn the negative into a positive, with some good jealous sex, which makes her laugh inside as she recalls her sister describing their antics. She knows first-hand there's nothing better than when your man feels like he has something to prove; when that testosterone kicks in during sexy time, it's a wonderful thing.

As they continue to chat; he tells her about the conversations he had with the guys. He tells her how excited Drew is about the wedding, and how he can't stop talking about it. He shares Harrison's comments about getting married too. It dawns on Liv that all the special people in her life, are finally getting settled, and are finally happy.

With the happiness of the day being discussed; they converse about Mellie, and how the situation unfolded. He explains that Harrison provided a more detailed account of how things transpired between him, Abby, and Mellie, after he arrived at the house. Liv listens closely as Fitz shares the details with her, and the more she hears, the happier she is she decided to allow them to handle it for her. She knows it was the right decision, and Fitz agrees with her. Neither one of them is surprised by anything that happened, and they are both glad this is almost over.

If they'd been the ones to handle it; they wouldn't have been able to enjoy themselves as much today, and this weekend needed to be about them and family. Liv reviews the series of events in her head. She's glad Abby shook Mellie, and had her afraid. Fitz was right; her people are fiercely loyal, and for that she's grateful.

Despite still having to wait another day or two, for things to be finally resolved. They are very thankful for the progress thus far, and will take it as it comes. Their conversation reminds him of something he wanted to talk to her about concerning this situation. He asks, "Babe, why didn't you tell your parents the details about our current situation with Mellie?"

She replies, "I didn't tell them or anyone else, because it's not my place to tell them babe. It's personal for us and you, and I didn't want you to be approached about something you're still dealing with. I figured if you wanted them to know, you'd tell them. My sisters' only know because you know I tend to tell them everything, and I knew they wouldn't say anything to you about it." He smiles at her as he takes in her sweet nature; he loves that she is so thoughtful and supportive of him.

She sees his smile, as he pulls her closer to him. She asks, "What's the smile about?" He replies, "The smile is about how great a wife you are, and about how much I love you and appreciate you." She grins as she says, "Baby, you're so sweet. Thank you. You're an amazing husband too, and I love you for that." Their moment of sweetness consumes them, as they kiss and make out, which leads them into a love session to end the night and usher in the new day.

It's almost noon, and Liv and Fitz are dressing after their love and workout filled morning. She woke him up first thing this morning with a birthday wish of love making. He of course obliged and they managed to make it to the gym downstairs, as well as finish their fourth love session of the day, after eating breakfast with Zoe and Drew, and spending some time tending to the kids. Liv loved watching Zoe with the kids; her eyes were so big and full of love.


	612. Chapter 612

They conversed about her desire to be pregnant and starting a family, while Drew and Fitz spent time talking and hanging out. Despite the apprehension Liv heard in her voice previously about when to start a family, she knows that her sister is ready. It's funny how love can change everything in an instant.

During him and Drew's conversation, Fitz marveled at how in love Drew appeared to be with Zoe; he talked about her every other second, and it made him smile. His brother is in love and its great to see and hear.

While they talked, Drew said, "You know, I never officially asked you to be my best man." Fitz replied, "Yeah, I noticed that. But I figured you'd get around to it at some point. Or else I'd just end up crashing the wedding party table during the reception." They shared a laugh and Drew said, "Man, I can't thank you enough for finding Liv. Because if you hadn't met and fell in love with her, I never would've met the woman of my dreams. So it goes without saying you'd be my best man."

Fitz smiled as he said, "You're welcome Andy; I am happy that you two hit it off, and I am proud to be your best man. Despite me urging you not to talk to her." He smiled as he said, "I know, and I am glad we didn't listen to you and Liv. She said the same thing to her." Fitz replied, "Me too Andy; I can see the risk was worth it." He responded, "Indeed it was, and I won't ever stop making sure she feels the same way. She means everything to me man." Fitz smiled as he said, "Yeah, I know the feeling. I couldn't imagine life without Liv, now that I've found her."

Drew said, "I know; I feel the same way. It makes me appreciate Marcus' situation even more. I get why he's so amped about getting back together with Ellie." Fitz nodded as he replied, "I agree; I commend him and Ellie for their restraint. I don't think I could've walked away from Liv a second time or the first." Drew said, "Agreed, but they were kids then. So it makes sense. However, he's determined to make it work now, and I don't blame him."

Fitz said, "He does seem to be dedicated to the situation, and handling it better than most of us would. I think I would've knocked Jayson out by now, especially when he showed up at the house acting a fool." Drew replied, "I can't lie, that was a real test I think I would've failed too. But it's good he kept his cool, and it speaks to his willingness to do whatever it takes to make it work. Blended family situations can be tough, but he and Ellie seem to be handling things with class."

Fitz said, "Yeah, they are, and it's great to see it working out. So the gathering tonight should be fun, with all the family present. Are you ready for it?" Drew replied, "Yeah, it will be cool to meet the remaining Dalton brothers. This way we can get dirt on our ladies, they won't tell us."

Fitz laughed as he said, "That's true; but honestly I don't know if I want to know too much. Some things should be left buried." Drew nodded in agreement as he said, "I can see your point; but it's inevitably going to happen. Plus I can't lie; I am curious about Malcom." Fitz paused as he said, "You can't be jealous Andy. That was forever ago."

Drew replied, "I'm not jealous, just curious to see what he looks like that's all." Fitz shook his head as he asked, "Andy, who do you think you're talking too? You're not fooling me." Drew laughed as he said, "Okay, I am a little jealous okay. But I am not going to do anything. Besides, I heard he's married with kids, and I trust my lady so I am not worried about anything. What about you though?"

After Fitz finished sipping his juice he asked, "What about me?" Drew had a look on his face, which triggered Fitz's memory. He said, "Oh, you mean about Mike and Liv, right?" Drew took a breath and said, "Man yeah, don't scare me like that. I thought I dropped a bomb on you or something."

Fitz laughed as he said, "Sorry, I forgot about it until now. But the answer is no, I am not worried about it; it's not about who she was with. It's about who she's with now and forever, and trust me, she's not going anywhere." Drew smiled as he said, "I hear you Mr. President." They laughed together as they continued to talk a while, until they realized it was getting late, and they should be going to dress, so they can get to the party on time.

Having already showered, he's in the closet dressing while Liv continues to get ready in the bathroom. She finishes her make-up and smiles, recalling her and Zoe's chat this morning. Zoe shared with her how happy she is with Drew, and how thankful she is to be getting married. She also smiles at her comments about her and Fitz being happy, and how proud she says she is of her being first lady. The approval of her family means everything to her, and with this being her birthday weekend, and her whole family being present, she feels immensely blessed and excited.

After finishing her make-up and giving her hair the once over, she steps back to check her appearance. She smiles with delight, as she goes to slip on her dress. In the moment, she wonders if her loving husband is ready or not, along with Zoe and Drew; they need to be leaving soon to get to the party.

After she slips her dress over her head; he walks up behind her to zip her up. She loves how the ice blue straps look against her chocolate skin, and is in love with the neck line and open back. It's the cutest summer dress she's ever had, and it's perfect. He smiles at her reflection, and she smiles in return. "Wow, you look beautiful birthday girl." She grins as she says, "Thank you baby; this dress and Tiffany charm bracelet are gorgeous. I can't believe you sometimes. You're so good to me."

He responds, "You're welcome my love; you're equally if not more good to me and good for me. I saw the dress, and I knew you'd look incredible in it. The bracelet, was something I was going to get for you anyway. Happy birthday, I love you." She replies, "Awe baby. Thanks so much. I love you too."

They share a kiss, and a sweet and warm embrace, as he wraps his arms around her holding her close. He loves her scent, and revels in her touch, as she does the same. When they touch, it always feels like time stands still. When the embrace ends, they kiss once more, and she says, "Are you ready to go?" He replies, "Yeah, I am ready when you are. The kids are already dressed, and Marta is having the car loaded." As he speaks, she notices how cute he looks.

He's wearing a light blue open collar shirt, with some black casual slacks, and black shoes. The shirt makes his eyes pop, and she can't stop looking at him. His smile, his eyes, his skin, and oh that sexy curly hair. Damn, he looks good, she thinks. He's smiling at her and calling her name as he says, "Earth to Liv. Are you okay?" She grins as she says, "Sorry, yes I'm fine. I guess your sexiness distracted me."

He replies, "MMM flattery will get you naked again for round five Mrs. Grant." She smiles as she says, "Damn, that's tempting baby." He takes her in his arms, and they kiss. But the kiss is broken by a knock on the door. The kiss breaks and they both say, "Damn." Their simultaneous response makes them both laugh, as their embrace breaks, and he opens the door.

He sees Tom standing at the door. He says, "Hello sir. The car is ready, the children are inside, and Drew and Zoe are also in the car. So, we are ready when you are." Fitz replies, "Hello Tom, thanks. We are ready. Babe, are you ready?" She replies, "Yes baby, I am ready." Tom leads the way, and together they walk out the house and head to Ellie and Marcus' house for their birthday bash.

They all arrive at the house, and are greeted immediately by the house staff. They show the nannies where to go, so they can set up a nursery for the babies. They are in the middle of their noon nap time. As the nannies take the babies, Fitz and Liv marvel the ambiance, it's amazing. Through the windows; they see everyone is outside in the expansive back yard, where the music is playing and people are already on the dance floor.

Zoe says, "It's gorgeous isn't it sissy?" Liv replies, "Yes, it is sissy. Ellie and Marcus have done a great job." Zoe replies, "Yeah, they did. I helped her pick you most of the pieces for the living room and dining room." Liv smiles as she says, "You have great taste sissy, and you both did well." Drew smiles as he watches his lady boast about her decorating skills. Fitz catches him grinning at her, and he laughs. Drew looks at him and says, "What?" Fitz replies, "You're so gone over her man, it's great to watch." Drew smiles as he says, "Guilty as charged."

As they talk; Liv and Zoe walk into the busy kitchen, where house staff is at work making the food. But through the window, they see Harrison and Dana outside, along with Mal and Mike and their wives, Riley and Lynn. Hearing from the house staff her sisters have arrived; Ellie and Marcus go to greet them. As she and Marcus walk into the house Ellie says, "Hey sisters. You both look beautiful."

They reply, "Thank you sissy." Liv says, "You look beautiful too. I love your hair, oh my and that dress. Red is really your color sissy." Zoe responds, "Agreed, you look amazing Ellie." Ellie replies, "Thanks sisters. Liv, you're both killing it in your dresses. That blue is everything on you Livy, and that lavender on you is heaven Zoe." After reveling in her compliment and commenting on each other's accessories. The men wait to be noticed by their ladies, as they chat among themselves.


	613. Chapter 613

A few minutes pass as the ladies chat, and Ellie walks over as she says, Hey Fitz. Hey Drew" They both smiles as they say, "Hello Ellie, happy birthday to you." She responds, "Thank you both." The moment causes Liv to say it too, as she hugs her sister, and they both giggle as they say, "Happy birthday."

Marcus, Drew, and Fitz smile and chat as they watch them enjoy their moment. Marcus asks, "How are you Fitz?" He replies, "I am doing well. Thanks. You have a beautiful home Marc." Marcus responds, "Thanks, it's coming along. Ellie is still putting her touch on the place." She replies, "Hey you said you liked it babe." He responds, "I don't like it El, I love it. I'm not complaining, I am praising you and Zoe. You both have done a great job."

Zoe smiles as she says, "We're glad you like it Marcus. Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome." Liv replies, "He's absolutely right ladies; everything looks fabulous, from what I've seen." Ellie smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy." Realizing this is their first time at the new house; Marcus says, "Wow, this is your first time here. Hey El, let's give them a tour of the house." She replies, "Good idea babe."

Drew says, "Since we've seen the house, we will meet you all outside. If that's cool." Marcus says, "Yeah, that's fine. We will see you two in a minute." Zoe and Drew say good bye, and head out to the party. Liv smiles at her sister, as Ellie grins at her love, and he takes her hand, as they show them around their amazing new house.

As they walk around from room to room; Liv and Fitz complement them on the furnishings and the décor. Ellie and Marcus beam with pride, as they take in the complements. Liv gushes over Jay Jay's room; she has a princess bed. Liv says, "Awe, look Fitz. Isn't it adorable?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes babe, it's very pretty, and it appears we will need two of those soon." Marcus responds, "Yeah, that's right. It won't be long before your little ladies will be running around and giving you orders."

He replies, "They already do man. I can't say no to them. Fe Fe loves to be walked before bed. She will whine for hours if I don't do it. So I have to walk with her for at least a half hour now before she will go to sleep."

Liv chimes in, "I told you not to start that honey; now she has you and you can't break her from it." He replies, "Yes dear, the I told you so mantra is coming through loud and clear." Marcus and Ellie laugh at their cute bickering back and forth. They finally catch on that they are entertaining Marcus and Ellie, as Liv asks, "Hey what's so funny you two?"

Ellie replies, "You two are what's funny sissy." Fitz and Liv smile at each other as Marcus says, "You two sound like an old married couple with kids." Fitz puts his arms around Liv as he says, "I'll take that with pride." Liv smiles as she says, "Me too." They share a kiss, and Ellie says, "Okay love birds; let's finish this tour before we are missed, and the natives get restless."

After they finish the tour; Liv and Fitz go to check on the babies, and they are doing well. They soon join the family outside. Liv's parents and grandparents arrive as Liv and Fitz join the party. After greeting her parents and grandparents; Liv introduces Fitz to Marcus' brothers, and their wives.

The setting is fantastic; the kids are playing outside in the pool, as well as running around in the back yard, and climbing on the jungle gyms. MJ and Malcom are in the pool with Marce and Mi Mi, as well as their cousins. Everyone is having a grand time, which makes Liv and Ellie feel great. After greeting her parents and grandparents, as well as Marcus' family, Liv feels somewhat parched.

She asks, "Does anyone want anything? I am going to grab me some lemonade." However, everyone already has a drink, or doesn't want anything. So they all say no. Nonetheless, she decides to grab herself something to drink, while Fitz talks with her parents and grandparents.

Marcus follows her to the table a few seconds later, after his mother changes her mind and asks him to get her a drink. Liv sees him and says, "You have a change of heart?" He replies, "No my mom did. So here I am." She responds, "Some things never change." They share a laugh remembering how he always complained about her sending him or his brothers somewhere, after the fact.

As she looks around, after getting her drink. She's impressed and says, "Marc, this is a great party. Thank you for doing this for us. It's very relaxing and fun. We really appreciate it." He replies, "You're welcome Livy. It's my pleasure. I wanted to do something for both of you, especially El. She deserves it. She's been amazing through everything."

She smiles, his words touch her heart, so she says, "Thank you for loving my sister this way Marc. It means a lot to me and the family to see her this happy. I know a large part of her happiness is because of you." He responds, "You're welcome. I love her with everything that I am; that's never changed. We will always be each other's only love, and I know that's hard for some people to understand. Because it causes us to do things others don't approve of."

She feels the need to inquire more; so she asks, "Who are you talking about Marc?" He smiles as he says, "I'm talking about you Liv. I know you weren't a fan of El, and I talking when Marce was sick, and I get it. But I just want you to know it really was about friendship, and not about sex or our relationship. I needed a friend and she was there as a friend, and I will never forget her reaching out to me, and letting me cry on her shoulder, despite what others may have been telling her."

Liv feels a little torn in the moment. She recalls her conversation with Ellie about her staying in contact with him. She takes a breath and replies, "Marcus, you're right I didn't like you and Ellie continuing to talk. But at the end of the day, I am glad she did call you. Because you are the best thing that's happened to her, and she deserves the best. Just understand I was protecting my sister." He replies, "Absolutely Liv; like I said. I get it. Mike was the same way; he wasn't a fan of us hooking up either. But now we have his and the rest of the family's full support. So life is good."

Seeing the grin on his face; as he speaks about the love he has for her sister, and how well things are going, makes her think that they are closer than she thought they'd be at this point. So she says, "Yes, life is good Marc, and I know it will continue to be good for you two. You have my full support." He responds, "Thanks Liv. I appreciate that. It means a lot to have you in our corner." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome."

The laughter stemming from the pool breaks their conversation, as they look over and see Jay on Malcom's shoulders and Vonnie on MJ's as they play in the water. Liv says, "They look like they are having a blast."

Marcus says, "Yeah, it's always like that with the kids. They really get along well." Liv responds, "Sounds like you've got something on your mind." He replies, "I want to propose. But I don't want to scare her.

This is the first week she's stayed with me at the house, when it was her week with the kids." Liv hears his struggle, and says, "Marcus, it's sweet that you're trying to be sensitive and not rush her. But, the fact she stayed the week and hasn't left yet says a lot." He asks, "So you think she's ready?"

She smiles as she replies, "Look at her Marcus. What do you think?" When he looks over at her; he sees her dancing with Marce and Mi Mi by the pool, while she holds Jay Jay in her arms. The joy in her eyes and her carefree nature makes him smile. He looks at Liv and says, "I think you're right Liv. Thanks for the advice." She replies, "You're welcome. Now, let's get back over to the table brother in law to be; there's no telling what stories my Nana is telling Fitz about all of us growing up." He laughs as he says, "Good point."

When they make it back over to the table; it's just as Liv thought it would be. Barbara is in the middle of an embarrassing story from their childhood, that she is determined to finish. The details make everyone laugh, and it turns out it's not so bad. Liv takes a breath, as Fitz whispers in her ear, "Relax baby, nothing I hear will change anything." She smiles as he kisses her on her cheek, and she settles into his arms as he holds her from behind.

The day goes on and it's a blast for everyone; the music is playing and the conversation is great. Fitz and Drew meet Mike and Mal, and they all hit it off well. They all sit around and swap stories about childhood and family life, as well as current affairs. The gathering is just as Liv and Ellie hoped it would be; it's about family and good times.

Ray is definitely feeling the party spirit; he makes a toast to Liv and Ellie, for their birthdays and tells them how proud he is of them and how happy he is for them too. He adds Zoe in the mix too, she's beaming as he praises her for her accomplishments and boasts about the success of his granddaughters with pride. His praises are well received, and his granddaughters grant him a dance. Everyone enjoys the sight of Ray dancing with his grandbabies and having a good time.

After much socializing and dancing throughout the day, in addition to the food that is to die for, as well as dessert with Barbara's famous sweet potato pies. The entertainment of the evening is the best part. In addition to the DJ playing all of the old school classics of R&amp;B, they all grew up listening to. There was great fun that included karaoke and laughter. Liv and her sisters, loved watching their parents and grandparents dancing together, singing to each other, and having a good time. Zoe sings "You Bring Me Joy" By Anita Baker. One of Drew's favorite artists.


	614. Chapter 614

The way he smiles at her as she sings to him makes all the women grin and say, "Awe." As the guys all marvel at the performance too, as Zoe sings with such conviction and control. Barbara says, "She's feeling every word of that song." Evelyn says, "No kidding. My baby is singing her face off." Ron pulls Barbara close and says, "Yes, she is." Her performance ends to great applause and a kiss from her beau, showing his appreciation.

After more relaxing conversation and dancing between the Pope Ladies and their beaus; the night of music and love continues, as Marcus surprises Ellie by calling her onto the stage. She is completely caught off guard, and is unsure of what to think. She looks at Liv and Zoe, but they just smile at her, and push her to go onto the stage.

The intensity and excitement shifts a tad, when they joined hands. He looks into her eyes and says, "I wanted you to come up here, because I wanted to know if you remember what today is, other than your birthday." She replies, "Uhm Liv's birthday?" The crowd laughs and so does he. He smiles and says, "Okay, I will take that as a no. Which is even better. Today, 19 years ago. We sung at your sweet 16 birthday party. Do you remember that?"

She's grinning now, and has tears in her eyes as she says, "Yes. I remember." Al the ladies in the crowd say, "Awe." The moment is special; he asks her to join him in song, as they sing their song together. She dabs her eyes, and they hold hands as they sing "My First Love." By Avant and Ke Ke Wyatt. Liv smiles, as she watches her sister sing with great love and devotion.

She's so incredibly happy for her, and is even more excited when she sees their kids sitting down at a table near the stage smiling at them. They look like a happy family of siblings, watching their parents with love and admiration in their eyes. Things are settling for her sister, she can feel it, and she couldn't be more proud of her for her progress and resilience.

After watching the performance, and loving it. Liv feels Fitz take her hand, and lead her toward the dance floor. She smiles as he takes her into his arms; but she soon realizes she and Fitz are the only ones on the floor. She looks up at him and he's smiling; she asks, "Babe, what's going on?" Before he responds, she hears a familiar voice.

She looks at the stage and Harrison has the microphone. He says, "Ladies and gentlemen; let's hear it again for Ellie and Marcus. They sounded amazing as always, and once again Happy Birthday Ellie." Ellie smiles and waves at Harrison as she says, "Thank you." Everyone agrees with his sentiment and smiles, as they clap for them, and Ellie and Marcus are sitting with the kids, as they share a sweet kiss.

When the applause settle; Harrison says, "Now the next birthday girl is up to bat." Liv smiles at him, and he smiles back. She then notices Fitz has a microphone in his hand, and there's a spotlight on them. She gets nervous and he sees it in her eyes. He calms her by saying, "Relax, although I'd do it again in a heartbeat; we know I'm not going to propose."

Everyone says awe, and laughs as she shakes her head with a smile as bright as the sun. But she's freaking out a tad, so she says, "What is this Fitz?" He responds, "This is my attempt to honor my beautiful wife on her birthday, and our engagement anniversary. I know you said we didn't have to get anniversary gifts, but I saw that you broke your own rule by buying me cologne. So I am not going to be outdone in the gift department." She giggles, and everyone else laughs too, as she says, "Babe, I don't need anything else, I have you and our families and that means everything to me."

He replies, "I disagree, I think you need and deserve this babe. I had to do something to show you how much you being my wife means to me, on your special day that is shared by our special moment." Her eyes are filling with tears, because of his incessant need to show her how much he loves her, at every turn. His love for her never ceases to amaze her; no matter how many times he expresses it so eloquently. He smiles at her and she's smiling through the tears.

He caresses her face with his hand as he says, "I came prepared for the water works." He hands her a tissue out of his pocket, which makes her smile as well as the crowd as they admire their moment. She dabs her eyes, and when she's done he says, "I love you so much Livy, and I won't stop making you feel as special as you've made me feel, since the day you told me you'd be my wife. But to give you this gift, I had to solicit the help of a singer; because baby, you know I can't sing."

She laughs as does everyone else, as she says, "You're not that bad." He responds, "Yes, I guess I have a voice that only my wife could love." Again she smiles as he says, "I wanted you to enjoy the words and melody of this song, because it expresses how I feel about you, and decribes what bought us to this moment. So here's where your brother comes in."

She smiles as Harrison says, "Happy birthday to you Liv; my pseudo sibling and friend. I couldn't think of what to get you. Because you have everything, and you're a bear to shop for." Everyone laughs, including her. He says, "So, I was stumped. Until Fitz asked me to partner with him in a present for you."

She looks at Harrison as he says, "Music, has always been something we both appreciate Liv, and it's my honor to say happy birthday to you. By serenading you and Fitz, with a song from his heart, as you dance to a song that commemorates your birthday, as well as the anniversary of your engagement.

She looks at Fitz and beams as the music plays, and Harrison belts out his rendition of "You." By Jesse Powell. As he sings, they slow dance lovingly. He holds her tight as the lyrics flow through the air, touching their souls. As she stares at him, with tears in her eyes he says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

They share a kiss, as they continue to dance, and Harrison continues to sing. Everyone looks on as they admire them dancing in their own bubble; the sweetness of the moment touches all of them, making all of the couples hold each other a little tighter and a little closer.

Love is in the air, and it feels like magic. When the second verse starts, a shift happens. The lyrics propel Harrison to look at Dana exclusively, as he sings "**_Let's call this day, our anniversary. The day I put my heart in your hands, and told you it was yours to keep. From this moment on, say that you'll always be mine. Cause girl when I'm alone with you. There's only one thing that's on my mind. And baby it's you." _**

Other couples begin joining them on the floor, and the song rocks everyone into the most romantic mood. As Harrison rounds out the song, with a remarkable performance, he's focusing on Dana more intensely, as she sits nearest the stage smiling at her love. He sings with great conviction, pulling from his love for his lady, and his wish to make things right between them.

He bit the bullet, and came clean with her last night about his relationship with his ex, and his cold feet. To his surprise, she forgave him and he is overwhelmed by her graciousness. She could've walked away, and called off the wedding. But instead, she took his hand and they talked it out, which makes this moment so much more special than before.

In this moment singing the words, "**_I just want to be yours, from this day forth."_** Reignites his love for her, and he is so happy he didn't ruin things with them. Marcus and Abby's advice was right on time. He smiles as he locks in on Dana, and finishes the song complete with a series of runs that makes all of the ladies scream, and clap as he walks over to Dana, and she greets him with a huge hug and kiss. He lifts her off of her feet, and mouths, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They share another kiss to thunderous applause, as Harrison smiles as he comes out of his love stupor post kiss, and waves to everyone.

The DJ takes over the microphone and praises Harrison for his performance, as well as Ellie and Marcus for theirs. He then says, "Well, that was the gift that keeps on giving. I don't know about yawl, but I think I am about to go call my wife after that." Everybody laughs as he says, "Everybody, grab the one you love and let them know how much you love them."

As he plays the next song of the night, "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey. The mood is still romantic, but still social as people continue to dance and celebrate. Moments later the birthday cake is bought out, and the birthday girls blow out the candles with their loves by their side. The fun and flirtatiousness between the couples is unmistakable. It's clear the love train is rolling tonight for everyone. Especially with the DJ playing Luther Vandross and Brian McKnight in succession, rounded out by Jaheim and Anthony Hamilton.

Liv smiles as she sees her grandparents holding hands, as they talk and smile at each other. Fitz sees her looking at them, and whispers in her ear, "That's going to be us in forty years." She replies, "Yes, it will be, and it will be so special baby. I love you so much." He responds, "Yes, it will be babe. I love you too." Their moment is sealed with another sweet kiss, as they reflect on their love.

After the cake cutting and more socializing; Liv talks with her grandfather, as they dance and laugh together. She enjoys him and his silliness as he makes her grin like no other. He tells her how happy he is to see her and the family. She smiles as he gushes over her and her successes; he's always been in her corner, and she appreciates him very much.


	615. Chapter 615

Fitz looks on, as he sees his love dancing with her Papaw, and he adores it. The happiness in his tone and demeanor whenever she's around him is incredible. She gives him life, and it's special to see. As he admires them having fun; he snaps out of his haze to Ron's voice.

Ron says, "Hey, are you okay Fitz?" He replies, "Yeah Ron, I am good. I was just watching Liv and Ray. They look so happy when they're together." Ron says, "Yeah, they do. It's been that way since Liv was a baby." Fitz says, "She's always been his favorite huh?" Ron smiles as he says, "Don't get me wrong. He loves all of my girls. But Liv has always been able to calm him, it's quite remarkable to see. They are connected, and it's special." Fitz responds, "I understand, and I agree it is special to watch."

They smile as they look on at them dancing, and it's not long before they join them and the others on the dance floor. They all dance the night away, into the early morning before calling it a night. The party ends with everyone leaving with smiles on their faces, and love on their minds.

It's morning, and it starts with a bang for sure, or in this case, a continual bang. These love birds didn't get much sleep, they are still flying high on the fumes of a great evening of love and celebration, from the birthday gathering.

If the water wasn't running down their bodies; you could see the sweat dripping from both of them, as he slams into her harder and harder, gripping her hips and thrusting with all of his might, as she screams his praises, and he moans in return. They're both on the edge, and are ready to blow. She feels him pulsating, and she knows she's hanging on the edge of falling over the cliff.

But she's enjoying him, and doesn't want him to stop. It's what she loves about him most; his ability to keep up with her, and always deliver when she needs him to. It's why she's addicted to him, she's never had a lover like him before; he pleases her in every way, without judgment and without pause. She asks for it, and he gives it to her, no questions asked, just how she likes it, and she returns the favor to him too.

He feels her resistance to release, so he smacks her ass in succession with his thrusts, which pushes them both over the edge as they both scream and curse loudly. Thankfully the water muffles their screams, because otherwise Liv's confident secret service would be standing in front of them right now.

As their bodies regain mobility; she stands up in his arms, and faces him. He kisses her deeply, as she wraps her arms around his neck. Their kiss breaks and he says, "Damn, I love you." She replies, "After last night and this morning; you'd better." They grin sinfully, as they think about their long term sex session they started early this morning, after the party, carrying them to this moment.

He kisses her once more, and they shower and start dressing. As they dress; Liv says, "Thank you for this morning baby, and of course right now." He responds, "Anything for you baby; you know that. I just hope your family isn't upset with us for not being able to eat with them at the church." Liv replies, "No, babe; they will be fine. They understand that due to the security protocols you can't eat everywhere. Which gave us a reason to break away a bit, and do our own thing before meeting them back at the church for the children's festival."

He smiles at her as he stands behind her and kisses on her neck. She grins as he says, "So basically, you used my security protocols to get laid." They both laugh together, as she says, "Guilty. But I don't think you mind." He responds, "Not at all Mrs. Grant. For you, anytime, anywhere." She grins as he kisses her neck once more; but their moment breaks when her phone rings. They both sigh at the sound, and she reaches for the phone on the counter.

He steps away, and finishes his hygiene routine; knowing it's her sister calling. She answers, "Hey sissy." Ellie replies, "Hey Liv. I was just checking in to make sure you two were on your way." Liv responds, "Yeah, we are dressing and about to head out the door. So we will see you soon." She responds, "Okay that's good, the performance starts at three." Liv replies, "I know sissy, I promise we will be there before it starts. No worries." Ellie replies, "Okay love you. Bye." She replies, "Love you too. Bye."

When she hangs up she sees Fitz is no longer in the bathroom with her; she finishes brushing her teeth and doing her make-up. When she walks into the bedroom; he's sitting down on the bed watching television. He asks, "Is everything okay babe?" She replies, "Yeah that was just Ellie, making sure we were on our way."

He responds, "Well if you weren't such a freak; we'd be there by now." She laughs as she says, "Really, because I don't recall you saying no, after round two or three. Despite our post party antics." He smiles as he pulls her close, and kisses her on her neck as he whispers, "Guilty as charged; it shouldn't be so good." He has her blushing; she can feel her cheeks getting red.

They share a kiss and afterwards, he zips her dress and they prepare to head back to the church. But first; they actually eat, like they were supposed to do when they came back to the house. They devour the food, and kiss the babies before leaving. Liv makes the decision to leave them at home with the nannies for this round of travel. She doesn't like taking them out in public if she doesn't have to, and they've been a little cranky because they are starting to teethe.

Although she's excited about their development she's a worrying mother too, because she doesn't want them to be in pain. Luckily, Marta spotted the signs early, so they have the proper medication and soothing aides on hand to keep them comfortable. Despite her knowing they're in good hands, she still feels some guilt for leaving them. Fitz sees her struggle, and says, "Baby, it will be fine. You know that right?"

She nods as she says, "Yes, but look at them Fitz. Gerry isn't smiling, and the girls are just sleeping. I miss them laughing and playing." He smiles at her as he says, "Babe, your mom and Marta both told you that this is normal. So worrying isn't going to help. Let's let them rest, and by the time we come back, maybe they will be a little more playful." She responds, "I know you're right. But I can't help but worry." He smiles as he says, "I know, and that's why you're such a great mommy." His words bring her comfort. They share a sweet kiss, and they head back to the church.

While in route to the church; they relax in the back of the car together. They talk about the Children's festival they'll be seeing today, and going to the boy's last baseball game of the year, as well as their plans to see his side of the family next. Fitz says, "I can't wait until we are going to games for our kids." She replies, "Me either. It's going to be so fun." He agrees with her; it's the life he really wants, and he's ecstatic to experience it soon.

They pull up to the church a few minutes later, and they walk in just behind Jayson and Rachel. They exchange pleasantries, and it's not too bad. But there's definitely some awkwardness in the moment; especially, when Marcus comes over to greet them and he doesn't hesitate to smile and extend his hand to both Jayson and Rachel, ushering them over to the family area. His politeness forces Jayson to reciprocate with a smile as he introduces Marcus to Rachel, and they walk over together and have a seat behind Ron and Evelyn.

Liv and Fitz are ushered over to the secured seating area, which is apart from the family. But it's a sacrifice they're willing to make. Liv just wants to see her niece and nephews perform, so she's willing to do whatever that entails. Despite some press being at the event, because word of them being there has somehow gotten to the media. Everything is going as well as can be expected. However, Tom tells Fitz that they will have to leave as soon as the performance is over, for safety purposes.

When they make it to their seats, Fitz can see Liv is still a little distracted. So he tries to take her mind off of the kids. He says, "Well, seeing Jayson wasn't awkward at all." Liv giggles as she says, "Nope, not in the least bit." Fitz responds, "I know I said it before; but Marcus is a class act for sure." Liv replies, "Yeah, he is. He's working hard to keep this from blowing up." Fitz replies, "You're right about that." As they settle into their seats; Liv gets a text from Zoe.

She reads it and responds with a smile and replies to her as she shakes her head. Fitz asks, "Why do you have your phone out Liv? If something goes wrong, Marta will call secret service. Before calling your phone." She replies, "I know honey. I'm responding to Zoe. She's being silly; she sent me a not so appropriate text about us being late coming back, and wanted to make sure we locked up before leaving."

He smiles as he says, "Given the fact they left the church before we did, and probably got back not long ago; I'd say she has little room to talk." Liv giggles as she says, "I couldn't agree with you more Babe. But you owe me an apology." He smiles as he says, "I'm sorry for assuming you were stressing over the babies. Do you forgive me?"

She replies, "Always." She kisses his lips lightly, and when the kiss breaks she sees some of the parishioners looking over at them. She still forgets she's first lady sometimes, but these moments remind her, as she sees security walk over to one of the ladies and asks her not to take photos.

With the sanctuary completely full; Liv and Fitz cannot walk around, despite her seeing her family across the aisle from them. So, she texts her parents and grandparents hello, and they respond with smiles. Liv also takes note that all of Marcus' family is present too, which is an added comfort. Moments later the show begins, and Liv and Fitz grin in expectation.

Ellie comes out onto the stage, and introduces the event to great applause, and from the beginning to the end, every act is fantastic. Liv is floored by how well her nephews sing. In fact, Jay's voice is absolutely amazing, and he's starting to realize how good he sounds. The confidence in his voice is outstanding, and compliments Vonnie's very well. Her nephews and another little boy sing "Tomorrow." By the Winans, and they blow it out of the water. These 8 year old boys, have everyone in the church on their feet praising


	616. Chapter 616

In addition to the sweet performances of the toddler group, where Jaylen performed with her group members, "Yes Jesus Loves Me." All of the groups were fabulous, very talented young people indeed, especially the older children who performed. There was a young lady that sung Victory, By Yolanda Adams, and she had the sanctuary rocking and praising. It was the best Children's festival the church ever had, to the happiness of the pastor and the congregation.

Liv enjoys seeing Fitz enjoy the kids; they hold hands as they watch them, and she says, "Someday that will be our babies up there honey." He responds, "Yeah, it will." After the performance ends, Liv's mother, grandmother, Ellie, and Marcus come out on the stage to take a bow. The minister Pastor Roberts congratulates them on a job well done, praising Marcus for the music arrangement and Ellie, Barbara, Evelyn, and the other volunteers for their help in putting everything together.

After the performance; Fitz and Liv are quickly escorted out of the church and head to Marcus' house to wait on the family to arrive. Liv and Fitz arrive shortly after leaving, and text Ellie to let her know they made it to the house. After being let in by house staff; Liv calls and checks on the kids, and they are doing fine. When she hangs up Fitz says, "Come over here and have a seat; relax, and take a load off of your feet. The kids are fine, and your family will be here soon so we can go to see the boys play baseball."

She knows he's right; she's stressing for no reason and she needs to stop, and enjoy the moment. She says, "Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome beautiful." They share a smile and a kiss, and they are interrupted by everyone coming through the door. They greet the family, and it's amazing how they go from being the only two people in the room, to their being double digits.

After they change clothes into something more fitting for a ball game, Liv hugs and kisses the kids, and praises them for their good work. After sending the boys off to eat and get changed for their baseball game; Liv goes into the kitchen to talk with the ladies. Fitz settles in with the fellas, as they wait to leave for the game shortly.

Liv walks into the kitchen and hears laughs and conversation, as everyone talks about how nice the performance was and how well all the kids performed. Evelyn and Barbara of course had to gloat about their grand kids and great grandkids stealing the show, which makes them all laugh and smile at their joy and bragging.

It's great to see such happiness in the room, as all the ladies give their two cents about the performances and parts of the program they liked. Liv praises her mother and grandmother as well as Ellie for their hard work, in addition to Marcus' input. She didn't know he worked on the music with them. But it's clear everyone put in great work to make the show a success.

Barbara says, "Oh Livy, how are the babies doing?" Liv responds, "They are doing well Nana. I just checked on them. Marta says their fever is still low grade, and they are resting." They hear the sadness in her voice, and Ellie says, "Sissy it will be okay. It's harder on you, then it is on them hon."

Liv replies, "I know you're right. I just hate to see them like this that's all." Evelyn says, "Well honey, you'd better get over that now. Because this is just the beginning. The skinned knees, and bitten bleeding tongues are just around the corner." Liv responds, "Oh God, I am going to be a wreck." They all laugh as Brenda says, "Livy, you will get through it. As a mother of three boys, I can tell you. That there will be rough moments, but they will pass because Fitz will help you get through it."

Liv smiles as she says, "Yeah, he will. He's been great as always, Mr. Calm cool and collected." Zoe says, "Yeah, wait till Faith or Felicia bring a boy home. That will change." All the ladies laugh in agreement. They know that's the equalizers with dads. Evelyn says, "Lord knows that's the ultimate game changer." Barbara laughs as she says, "I must admit; my Ronnie lost his mind every time a boy knocked on that door for one of you girls." Zoe says, "Tell us about it. It was quite the experience indeed."

All the ladies agree, Ron was never happy about boys coming around, and Liv, and her sisters are glad their mother was there to help him along with the transition. It's something Liv looks forward to experiencing with their kids. She and Fitz will balance each other out, when dealing with the kids.

After a few minutes more; they all saddle up and head out to the game. They arrive at the field, and get settled in. The area is secluded, which is just what secret service wanted. The ladies sit together, and the men gather together too. While the older kids sit in their group, and the younger kids sit and play together, watched by the nannies.

As Ellie, Lynn, and Riley come from the play area, where the nannies are watching the younger kids. Ellie is stopped by Jayson, and Lynn and Riley keep walking. They talk for a few minutes, and when Ellie continues to walk toward them, she doesn't look happy. When she gets half way to them, Marcus meets her, and it's apparent he's checking on her. But she shows him a smile, enough to calm him, and he backs off and returns to his seat with the guys.

When she gets to the ladies, she sits down and looks at her sisters. Liv asks, "What was that all about sissy?" Ellie replies, "Girl, Jayson being Jayson. He's upset that Jay asked Malcom to speak to their team before the game. Because he'd asked him previously, if he thought it would be okay, and Jayson said no. So, Jayson is upset because he feels Jay undermined him." Zoe says, "That's absolute bull shit. Oh boy, I'm sorry." Despite the crass response, they all laugh because they agree she's right.

Barbara says, "So what did he say to you Princess?" Ellie sighs as she says, "He wanted me to agree to banish him to his room, and take away his television privileges for the weekend, for undermining him." Evelyn says, "That's way too harsh; he doesn't deserve that, he's overreacting." Ellie responds, "I agree mama. Don't worry about it. He's not going to be punished. But I will talk to him about it. Just because he has to learn to take what we say as his parents as the final word. I just need to talk to Jay first, so I can get his side."

Liv says, "I agree with you sissy, a talking to is needed. But you do realize this is coming out of pure jealousy right?" Suddenly there's a feeling of awkwardness as Ellie looks at Brenda, Riley, and Lynn. Brenda says, "No worries child. Marcus told us about the situation with Jayson, and to be honest. I think Liv is right. Jayson is jealous but regardless of his motives, Jay does need to be reprimanded for going behind his father's back." Ellie is happy that Brenda isn't upset about this; she doesn't want her worrying about Marcus and Jayson.

Ellie says, "What do you think mama?" Evelyn responds, "I think the way you're handling it is right. But from the looks of that conversation; he doesn't agree with you. So you do know that conversation isn't over right?" She nods as she says, "Yes mam. I do."

She takes a breath and Riley says, "Ellie, if it's any consolation; you are doing a very good job with this situation. Both you and Marcus are putting the kids first and that's what you should keep doing." Lynn says, "I agree Ellie, it will be fine. Marcus isn't going anywhere girl. He loves you and the kids. You're family and you're stuck with us." Her comment makes them all smile, and lightens the mood.

Ellie says, "Thank you ladies for being so supportive; I surely need it. I have to keep Marcus calm." Brenda says, "Marcus is tough Ellie, and when he sets his eyes on something he doesn't walk away. Like Lynn said, he loves you and the kids. Just stay honest with him, and let him help you through this, don't take it on yourself because you don't have to." Her words reassure Ellie, and they share a smile. The moment is sweet, and settles the mood for everyone.

The mood is broken shortly, by the umpire saying play ball. The game is eventful and exciting. The best part is when Jay clears the bases with a home run and he runs with such glee. When he gets to home plate, all of his team mates including Vonnie, who he drove in with his hit are hugging him, as they all celebrate. The ladies look to see all of the men cheering, and it warms Ellie's heart to see Malcom and MJ cheering along with them.

After the game; the boys go to get ice cream with their team and the family heads back to Ellie's. Unfortunately Mal and Mike and their families have to go. They have planes to catch, and Marcus' parents are also heading home, after they drop MJ and Malcom back off at school. Ellie and Marcus say their good bye's to them, and so does the rest of her family.

Her parents and grandparents go home too; it's been a long day and Ray, needs to lay down. He didn't get his nap today. Liv asks, "Papaw, are you okay?" He replies, "Yes baby girl. Papaw is just old. I need my rest honey and today has been exhausting for me. I will see you tomorrow." She replies, "Okay, love you." He replies, "I love you too peanut."

When the good-bye's are all given; it's Liv, Fitz, Zoe, Drew, Marcus, Ellie, and the girls. After checking in on the babies. Liv and Fitz relax in the living room with the other adults, while the girls go watch a movie upstairs, after eating their ice cream. Thanks to Jaylen not thinking it was fair that the boys got ice cream for playing baseball. Marcus stopped and got the girls ice cream too. Ellie laughed at him and teased him for being a push over, and he grinned with admission of caving in.


	617. Chapter 617

As they sit back and relax Drew says, "Man it's been a great day people. I really enjoyed that game." Fitz replies, "Yeah, it was fun. I really enjoyed it too. Your boys are beasts in the batter's box Ellie." She grins as she says, "Thanks Fitz; I am so happy for Jay, he was so excited." Liv responds, "Yes, he was adorable running around the bases." Zoe replies, "He was screaming, I did it I did it!" They all laugh recalling the moment and smiling.

Ellie says, "It was special to see. I am so proud of them." Marcus replies, "You should be. They played hard this season, and they've gotten better. Mal says, Jay has real skill." Ellie smiles as she says, "Really babe?" He replies, "Yeah, really, and I agree with him. He's not afraid to stand in the box, and he swings the bat with purpose. So if he continues to get better and work on his craft, he could play ball later in life too." All the guys agree and chime in with him.

Suddenly there's an alert on Marcus' phone. He looks at it and it's the alert for the Yankee game. He looks at Ellie and she laughs as she says, "Go ahead. You're excused. But we will be cooking soon. So don't get too invested." He smiles at her as Fitz and Drew look at Liv and Zoe and they dismiss them too. After kissing their ladies as a thank you, with promise for more later they go downstairs to watch the game and leave the ladies to their talk.

As the men go downstairs; the ladies go into the kitchen to cook. The meal of choice is chicken Lombardy, with garlic mashed potatoes and a side salad. Zoe starts the salad, as Liv works on the potatoes, and Ellie handles the chicken.

As they work they talk about the party, and all the different interactions, and Ellie tells Liv about her over hearing Marcus and Harrison talking. She explains Harrison's dilemma, with cold feet, and how he encouraged Harrison to come clean with Dana. Liv is surprised; but also happy that Marcus helped Harrison make the right choice.

It causes a discussion to occur between them though. Zoe says, "I don't know how I'd handle something like that. Did he sleep with the other girl?" Ellie says, "No, but he was talking to her, and it's likely it would've happened because he was basically playing with fire. When you're attracted to someone or they're your ex. You need to stay away from them."

Liv replies, "Agreed, it just sets you up to make a mistake, by keeping them around. So the theory is he had cold feet and was scared to tell Dana, so he was going to sabotage the relationship by either cheating, or just by having this inappropriate relationship disguised as friendship, with the other woman. It's betrayal regardless of how you look at it. But he came clean, because he knew he was wrong, and he realized that he doesn't have feelings for the other woman, he was just scared to talk to Dana about his apprehensions about getting married."

Zoe says, "Well, I hear what you're saying. But honestly, that's not something I would want Drew to tell me." Liv says, "Are you serious sissy?" Zoe replies, "I am dead serious sissy. The way I see it. If you didn't sleep with that person, and you're not leaving me for that person. I don't need to know about it. Just work through it so we can move on. But don't bring unnecessary drama into our relationship."

Ellie says, "But sissy it was weighing on him and he needed to get it off his chest." Zoe responds, "Girl, that's why you have friends, family, and Jesus to talk to. I am not telling Drew I almost slept with someone, or that I have feelings for someone. If my plans are not to leave him for that person, it just seems like unnecessary drama to me."

Liv and Ellie listen to her response and understand her point. But Liv says, "Sissy, I get your point. But think of it like this, if you had a warning sign that something was wrong in your relationship. Don't you want to know about it, so you can fix it?" She replies, "Yeah. I guess." Ellie says, "That's what this would be. It's a sign that something is wrong, and it needs to be addressed, so you and your mate can be happy and move on.

Through this your relationship can get stronger, and if it falls apart, maybe it wasn't the right one in the first place. Only battle tested relationships make it in this world. Trust me when I tell you; honesty is the best policy. I'm divorced now because I wasn't honest about how I was feeling and what I was thinking."

Zoe says, "You really feel that way sissy?" Ellie replies, "Absolutely sissy. If I am being honest with myself; I knew early on what Jayson expected of me. I just told myself if I loved him enough he'd change his mind about wanting traditional gender roles. But I was kidding myself, and he did the same thing. He knew I wasn't a stay at home mom type. But he thought, if he loved me enough, I'd forget about it, and submit to what he wanted. We basically lied to each other, and kept the lie going for a decade, and now we are paying the price through divorce after three kids."

Liv says, "Wow, I didn't think of it that way sissy." She responds, "For the longest time; I didn't either. I wanted to say it was the affair or the birth control tampering. I even thought maybe my feelings for Marcus, after that kiss was the problem. But although those were factors, they were really just symptoms of a bigger problem, which was a lack of respect for each other, and us having an acceptable level of deceit between us. The bottom line is secrets kill relationships, and now that I know that for certain; I will never do that again."

When she finishes talking, she looks at Zoe, and sees the look of understanding in her eyes. She says, "I guess you're right sissy. The deceit starts in the simplest places. Something as random as having feelings for someone, and not analyzing it and dealing with it can lead to serious issues in your relationship."

Liv says, "That's right sissy. You can't be afraid to face things with your mate. If you're afraid to face the issues, they will consume you. Your love will help you conquer anything, but you have to believe that in order for it to be true."

Ellie responds, "Yeah, not just believing it, but practicing it too. He tells me about ladies at our office that have approached him, and I tell him about guys who have approached me. We keep it honest, and it helps us. Because it reminds us that we have to be diligent in keeping each other interested."

Zoe says, "That doesn't drive you crazy Ellie? I would be showing up at his job every day, if Drew told me that." Liv and Ellie laugh as Liv says, "Sissy, you're acting like you don't take the benefit of this situation already." Zoe says, "What do you mean?"

Liv responds, "Remember that time you went to Drew's office in his favorite skirt on you, and he asked you to wear it when he got home." Zoe grins for a moment as she recaps the nigh, and then says, "Yes. I remember. Damn, do I remember?" Ellie and Liv laugh as Ellie says, "You wore that skirt because you knew Drew liked it. But you also knew Kayla was there, and you wanted her to see you looking good, am I right?"

She replies, "Yes I did, and remind her that he has a woman at home." Liv says, "Exactly, which is why when you saw Drew, and he of course liked what he saw, as well as saw other men looking at you. It spurred him to want to please you. You marked your territory when you went to his office, and when he came home he marked you, to remind you both of how attracted he is to you, and you are to him."

A light comes on in Zoe's head as she says, "So you're saying that telling each other about this type of situation, will cause you to work harder at being together. Am I right?" Liv says, "Bingo sissy. I know when a woman is attracted to my man, and I don't buckle. I am very quick to let her know that he's taken, but more importantly, he let's her know he's taken. Which frees us up to go home and have great jealous sex." Both Ellie and Zoe say, "I will drink to that." They cling glasses of apple juice, as they laugh and joke together.

Their fun time is interrupted by the secret service coming in with the boys in tow, and Jayson standing at the door. She hugs the boys, and they go get washed up for dinner, after saying good night to Jayson. As he stands in the hallway, she invites him inside. He looks around, and she can see he's impressed by the size of the house. But she can also see some annoyance in his eyes, when he settles on a picture hanging on the wall of her and their kids, and Marcus and his kids in a family photograph.

She is not sure what he's about to say next; but an interruption occurs, when Liv and Zoe walk into the living room, and speak to Jayson, before heading downstairs. The boys come out of the bathroom, and Zoe and Liv take them with them downstairs with the guys. The tension between them is rising, and she just wants to get this over and done with. But she invites him to have a seat.

As Liv and Zoe sit and talk with the boys and the guys downstairs, Ellie and Jayson talk in the living room. Marcus calls Malcom at the boys' request, to thank him for speaking to their team. The boys credit his speech for their win, and Liv and Zoe enjoy seeing the boys talk with Malcom on speaker. They really look up to him and he enjoys talking to them too.

By the end of the conversation; Ellie comes downstairs and says, "Hello people. Dinner is ready." They all get up to go eat; but Marcus is the last one to walk past her. He takes her hand and says, "Hey, are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, I am more than okay. I am with you." She wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply. When the kiss breaks he says, "Damn, I guess you are okay." She giggles as she says, "Yes I am, and we can talk about it later. Right now, we have hungry people to feed." He nods in agreement as they head upstairs and sit down to dinner.


	618. Chapter 618

Dinner is entertaining, as the boys talk about the game and their winning season coming to an end, and they ask about going to campus to watch Malcom and MJ play. Marcus promises to take them to see them play when their seasons start, which makes them super excited. Liv and Zoe ask the boys about the Children's festival and they both talk about how much fun they had. Liv loves hearing them complement each other on their performances, as well as how they praise Jaylen. Micah says, "She's clearly aware of her part. She's been singing that song since we left church." They all laugh as Marcus says, "This is true, she serenaded us all the way home, even after ice cream."

The conversation is light and fun during dinner, and they all enjoy each other's company. After dinner, Liv and Zoe help Ellie clean the kitchen, while the guys relax on the deck, and the kids disperse to their rooms for bedtime. After wiping down the table, Zoe asks, "Sissy are you going to tell us what happened between you and Jayson?" Ellie replies, "Nothing happened. After fighting back his jealousy of the family picture in the living room He just apologized for jumping to conclusions about Jay going behind his back to ask Malcom to talk to the team."

Liv responds, "Wow he was going to make an insulting comment, while standing in another man's house?" Zoe replies, "Pure class that guy." Ellie responds, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, and it annoyed me. But then I realized he can only be who he is. So I let it go. I give him credit for not saying anything negative. To me it means he's trying to correct his behavior."

Liv responds, "That's a mature way of looking at it sissy. Good for you. Because I don't think I would've seen it that way." Zoe responds, "Amen to that sissy. I think I would've just cut him off from apologizing and kicked him out. Because it would seem disingenuous." Ellie sighs as she says, "You both have a point. But, I am just glad the conversation was had without incident. I accept Jayson for who he is and that's all it is to it. I'm not investing any more thought into his actions."

Liv says, "Well, good for you sissy. I'm glad it worked out, and he realized Jay didn't do anything wrong." Ellie replies, "Me too. Apparently the coach recognized Malcom from the feature in the paper, and when he found out the boys knew him. He asked Jay to go get Malcom, and he did." Zoe replies, "So he was ready to punish him for nothing."

Ellie responds, "Yeah, but at the time he didn't know what had transpired. He was just reacting off of emotion, and on the premise of what they'd talked about previously. He admitted he was wrong. So I assume he felt pretty silly when he learned the facts." Liv says, "If he'd just make peace with this situation, he wouldn't find himself in these positions."

Ellie replies, "You're right sissy, I told him the same thing. I'm tired of him overreacting because of his paranoia and jealousy. Especially when it comes to him handling the kids." Zoe asks, "What did he say after that sissy?" Ellie replies, "He said he understood my position, and he's going to make it a point to work on himself. He's going back to therapy, because he realizes he needs it." Liv says, "That's promising sissy. Maybe that will help." Ellie responds, "Well, it certainly can't hurt. But whatever the case may be. I am beyond over it. I just want to enjoy your last night with us sissy." Liv replies, "Thanks sissy. I am glad you're over it and I am game for enjoying our last night here too." They share smiles and the men come back inside. Fitz asks, "Are you ladies ready for the movie?" Liv replies, "Yes we are handsome, just lead the way." She walks over to him and he leads her to the movie theatre down the hall, and her sisters and their beaus follow.

The feature of the night is "The Gift" starring Jason Bateman. The movie is just creepy enough to be the perfect date movie. As the ladies climb into the arms of their loves throughout the film. Which, none of the men have an issue with at all. In fact it's preferred, when you're cuddled up with your love watching a semi scary movie, and she's gripping onto her man for safety and security. By the end of the movie, they all agree it was definitely a good one.

As they exit the theater Zoe says, "And that ladies and gentlemen is why you don't bully people in high-school. They grow up to be psychopaths and come back for revenge." Marcus responds, "True story, you never know how you can affect someone positively or negatively just by how you treat them."

Drew replies, "That's true Marc, but bullying doesn't stop when you graduate high-school. They are everywhere, and if you don't deal with them when you're younger, you won't be able to deal with them later. I can't tell you how many divorces I've done, where the spouse or my client was a bully and that's why the marriage was falling apart. At some point people get fed up."

Ellie responds, "So you're saying that bullying is like a rite of passage or something Drew?" He responds, "It sounds terrible when you say it out loud. But yeah, I guess I am to a degree. If you learn to deal with them when you're young, it helps you notice the signs when you're older, so you can avoid the drama."

Fitz replies, "That makes sense to me." Liv says, "Babe, you're not suggesting it's okay for kids to be bullied right?" He replies, "No Liv, nobody is saying that. Drew and I are just saying that it's going to happen, and when it does it's important that you learn to deal with it. Preferably by defending yourself, so it stops sooner rather than later and no unredeemable damage is done." Marcus says, "I will agree to that. I taught my kids the same concept. Treat everyone with respect. But when someone makes it a point to disrespect you; you need to make it a point to check them or it will just get worse."

His words make sense to everyone, and seems to settle the conversation quite easily among them. Until Ellie says, "You all make valid points, but I am not one to accept bullying. If I see it I am saying something. I can't just allow it to happen, and if more adults stepped in and the aggressors were reprimanded, kids wouldn't have to face it. I get defending yourself; but sometimes, some things just shouldn't happen."

Marcus responds, "I am in absolute agreement with that babe. More adults should step in if they suspect it, or see it happening. But also those kids being bullied have to learn to defend themselves emotionally, mentally, and physically babe, because this world out here is ferocious." Liv responds, "He's right sissy. As parents we have to educate our kids about bullies so they don't fall prey to them, and they don't become one." Zoe responds, "Agreed sissy. Mama always said that nobody is going to protect you like yourself." Ellie nods in agreement at her mother's words, and says, "I guess you're right. It does start with educating the kids of what to expect. I just hate that though."

Drew smiles as he says, "You know it makes me think of something my mother used to say. The first ten years of a child's life you teach them to be nice and respectful to others, and everyone is your friend. Then you spend the next twenty trying to teach them to be selective of who they befriend, because everybody isn't to be trusted." Ellie says, "Isn't that the truth?" They all agree with the sentiment.

Seeing it's getting late, and feeling the effects of the long day; Fitz, Liv, Drew, and Zoe head home. Marcus and Ellie head to bed, after checking on the kids, and of course Jay Jay has wandered her way to Mi Mi's room and lying between her and Marce. Ellie smiles as she shakes her head looking at them. She asks, "Should I go get her?" Marcus replies, "Why? She'll just end up back in there anyway." She agrees, and they shut the door. After checking on the boys, they go to their room.

As she prepares for bed, Ellie hears water running in the bathroom and then Marcus calls her name. She goes into the master bathroom, and he's in the tub filled with bubbles and smiling. She grins at him and asks, "What are you doing?" He responds, "I am looking to bathe with my lady, if you don't mind. It's been a long day babe, and I just want us to have some alone time." She smiles as she undresses and he reaches out to help her step down into the tub. She settles next to him, and he puts his arm around her. The water instantly soothes her, and her body relaxes. The jets and the lavender and chamomile bath salts, begin to work their magic and she is loving their affects.

As she lays back in the tub in his arms, he strokes her face and she looks up at him. She says, "Your eyes are so beautiful babe." He responds, "Thank you El." They share a kiss, and afterwards they sit in silence as he holds her, they rest in the bubbling water, with no care in the world. It's just them, and their thoughts of each other. She knows they need to talk, and they will. But for now it's just about them.

As they walk inside; Drew says, "It's Good to be home." Zoe replies, "Agreed, I am beat. What about you two?" Fitz responds by yawning, and they all laugh as Liv says, "Clearly, we are right behind you guys. I just want to check on the little people and go to bed." Zoe replies, "Sounds like a plan; we will see you two in the morning. Don't forget brunch is at 11, and mama wants us there on time sissy." Liv replies, "I know. Night." She responds, "Night."

As Fitz yawns once more Liv takes his hand and says, "Come on sleepy, lets check on the kids and call it a night." He replies, "Yes mam." They go to the nursery, and the babies are sound asleep. Marta is on duty, and she tells them that their fevers are dropping, and they have been doing well. Their appetites picked up, and their liquids are at a normal level. The news makes them happy. But Liv still wants to see them smiling. Fitz holds her from behind, as they look at the kids. Liv strokes their faces and they move slightly and smile. He whispers, "They know their mama's touch." She smiles at his words, it surely seems that way.


	619. Chapter 619

After kissing each one of them; they leave the nursery, and go to their room down the hall. After undressing, and climbing into bed they talk about their day. Liv tells him she isn't sure why, but she's worried about her grandfather. He reassures her he's just tired, due to all the activity of the day. She lets it go, but it still bothers her that he wasn't able to be with them after the game.

Her thoughts fade as she begins to feel familiar hands on her midsection, as well as familiar lips on her neck. She smiles as she says, "I thought you were sleepy." He replies, "I am. But some parts of me aren't." She suddenly catches his drift, as she feels him pressing against her firmly. He licks her ear, as he say, "He needs help getting to sleep. Can you help him out?" She giggles as she says, "I know just the trick."

She faces him as they share kisses that heat up immediately, and together, they find a way to remedy his pressing situation. After three tries, the mission is accomplished, and they come to rest in each other's arms, with bright smiles on their faces.

The morning comes bright and early, and catches Fitz, Liv, Zoe and Drew at the breakfast table. After their after work out snacks; they are relaxing at the table. After finishing the fruit parfait; they go to check on the kids, before getting dressed. When they walk into the nursery, Marta turns to them, with Gerry in her arms. He's smiling and when they get closer to him, he's got two teeth at the bottom of his mouth.

Liv says, "Fitz, he has teeth!" She's jumping up and down with excitement, and Fitz laughs at her giggling loudly. She's so loud that Drew and Zoe come into the nursery. She grabs Gerry and kisses on him, as he says, "Mama." She's holding her baby boy to her chest and crying tears of joy. Zoe smiles as she says, "What's going on?"

She yells out, "He's got teeth sissy. My baby boy has teeth." Zoe smiles as she says, "Awe, Livy that's wonderful hon." Gerry is grinning widely as Liv holds him, and Fitz films her holding him, as well as his two teeth showing through. Fitz says, "No more breast feeding for you little guy. You've graduated to bottles."

He giggles and blows spit bubbles in response and says, "Dada." Which makes Zoe and Drew laugh. Moments later the two other nannies bring in the girls from their baths, and they are dressed so cute, only in need of getting their hair done.

As Liv gives Gerry to Zoe to hold, she grabs Felicia and sees her teeth right away. As Fitz takes Faith and she also brandishes her teeth. They are giggling and kicking their feet with excitement, as they say Mama and Dada to them. It's the sweetest scene, and Drew and Zoe take it all in. Drew offers to tape them reacting to the girls' teeth. He catches their responses and the kids laughter, and its adorable.

They spend several minutes with them in the nursery. Liv does the girls' hair and Zoe assists her, by holding Faith. While Fitz and Drew play with Gerry. Zoe says, "My God Liv these girls have a lot of hair." Liv laughs as she says, "Yeah, they got it honest. But at least it's easy to manage." Zoe agrees. When she finishes Felicia's pom pom ponytails, she shows her the mirror and says, "Look at that pretty girl." Felicia smiles brightly, as she drools and claps her hands, which warms Zoe's heart as she says, "Awe, she is too cute Livy. Her eyes are gorgeous." Faith claps too and says, "Mama Mama."

Her response makes them all laugh as Liv smiles and she says, "Thank you sissy. Say thank you Fe Fe. Can you say thank you to your God mother and aunt?" Felecia blows bubbles and giggles, as Zoe says, "Trade you babies."

Liv hands her Felicia, while she takes Faith off of Zoe's hands. As Liv does Faith's hair in the same style as Felicia's. Zoe plays with Felicia and Drew watches her as she blows bubbles with her, and kisses all over her. They catch each other's eye and share smiles. Fitz looks up and says, "Uhoh I know that look."

Drew says, "What look?" Fitz replies, "The baby fever look you two are sporting." Liv looks over at Zoe, and she grins back at her and says, "It's tempting. We do want a baby." Liv says, "You'd make a great mommy sissy." Zoe responds, "Thanks sissy."

Fitz replies, "I agree, you two would make great parents. " Drew responds, "Thanks man. I appreciate that. Because after the wedding, it won't be for lack of trying." Liv teases as she says, "Well alright; ready or not Zoe. It's going down."

They all laugh at her comment, as she finishes Faith's hair, and turns her to the mirror too. She does the same mantra, "Look at the pretty girl." She giggles just like Felicia did and they laugh at her response.

Liv looks at her and kisses her sweetly, as she claps and says, "Mama." After finishing the hair of both the girls; she takes Gerry and combs his hair out. His curls are so long, she has to comb it back so he can see. Zoe asks, "When's his first hair cut?" Liv replies, "We keep trimming it. But I think it's going to be sooner than we thought. In a minute he's going to look like a curly cousin it."

They laugh at her comment, and Marta offers to trim the front again. Liv allows her to do it, and Gerry sits still allowing her to cut it. When she's done Liv says, "Let mama see those beautiful baby blues." He smiles brightly for her and she gives him a kiss. He has the prettiest baby blues like his daddy. Drew says, "He has you wrapped around his finger Liv." Liv replies, "You're probably right Drew, I can't help it." Zoe responds, "Well, judging by these two little ladies, Fitz has some trouble of his own." Fitz responds, "Yeah, I've accepted my fate already. I'm a goner." They crack up at his response, and decide to go start getting ready for brunch.

After showering and dressing Liv and Fitz pack up their clothes, and secret service loads their SUV with theirs and the kids' belongings. They'll be leaving for Santa Barbara when they leave Liv's parents' house. As they wait for Drew and Zoe to come downstairs; Liv says, "I am so glad the kids are doing better." Fitz replies, "Yeah, me too. But this is just the beginning babe. They still have more teeth coming in." She replies, "I know. But at least we know what to expect as the others come in." He responds, "That's true."

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of paws on the hardwood. Liv looks and sees Baxter, he looks at Liv and comes over to her. She pets him and he rolls over on his back, giving her access to his belly. She obliges, and he grunts and closes his eyes. Fitz says, "I never thought I'd see you please another man in front of me."

She laughs as she says, "You're a nut." He laughs as he responds, "I'm just being observant. He's enjoying the hell out of you rubbing him." She responds, "Stop it Fitz; he's just a puppy. It feels good to him that's all. It's like when I scratch your scalp." He responds, "Yeah, and what happens after you scratch my scalp?"

A lightbulb pops up over her head; she realizes he's right. It's like foreplay for him. The thought makes her laugh as she shakes her head, and he laughs too. Luckily Zoe and Drew come downstairs, which gives her a reason to stop rubbing Baxter. Zoe sends him to his doggy bed, and Liv goes to wash her hands before they leave. While she's gone; Fitz tells Zoe and Drew about the stomach rubbing she was doing to Baxter, and his reaction.

When Liv comes back into the room, ready to go. She sees the looks on their faces and they burst out laughing as she says, "Fitz, you told them?" He laughs as she says, "Babe, I couldn't help it. It's funny." She laughs with him, and plays the role of good sport. But she didn't want him to tell them. She says, "Well, don't tell anyone else please." Zoe says, "You bet sissy."

They arrive at their parents' house, and as they get out of the car. They see Ellie and Marcus and their crew arriving at the same time. They all walk into the house, and the smell of the food is outstanding. Ron dusted off the grill, and grilled some ribs and chicken, and Evelyn took care of the sides. She made six cheese macaroni and cheese, greens, potato salad, and baked beans. While Brenda and Barbara took care of the desserts. Brenda made peach cobbler and Barbra made cheesecake.

The food is amazing, and the company is even better. All of the cooks receive rave reviews as everybody eats until they cannot eat any longer. Fitz says, "I am so glad I worked out today. Because I know that meal was about three thousand calories." Liv replies, "You and me both babe." They all laugh in agreement, as they relax after such a hearty meal. Barbra and Evelyn marvel over the triplets teething success, and Brenda joins in with them.

As they fawn over the babies, Liv plays chess with Ray. They catch up during their two games, and she enjoys making him laugh, as much as he enjoys making her laugh. Fitz takes a photo of them playing together, because he loves how bright her smile is when they are together. The visit is fun and endearing, and is full of laughs.

While the guys huddle up in the den; to catch the Dodger game. The girls play in the basement, and watch television, and the ladies sit outside on the deck, enjoying the gorgeous weather. As they relax and chat about everything and then some. Barbara asks, "Princess, did you and Jayson get to talk yet?" She replies, "Yes Nana we did, and it was as eventful as always." Evelyn says, "Okay, you know we need details right?" She nods as she says, "Yes mam." She spills the beans about their conversation.


	620. Chapter 620

They react with the same thoughts she had; no surprises. He's struggling with his own drama, and that's not her problem. Brenda says, "I think it's a good sign that he's aware of his crazy behavior, and it's probable he will fix it." Ellie says, "Yeah, that's true Brenda, and I hope that's the case for the sake of the kids. But Marcus and I talked about it, and we've decided we aren't giving his issues a second thought. He's not slowing us down or distracting us from our plans."

Barbara asks, "Are you making an announcement Princess?" Ellie laughs with everyone else, as she says, "No nana not really. I am just saying that we are living for us, and doing what makes sense to us. We aren't going to worry about the happiness or comfort level of people who we aren't responsible for anymore." Evelyn replies, "Good for you Ellie, I am so glad to hear you say that honey." All the ladies chime in agreeing with her sentiment, and with Evelyn's words.

Liv says, "I am proud of you sissy, and I wish the best to both you and Marcus." Ellie responds, "Thanks sissy. We appreciate the support." Brenda says, "It's going to be so good having you around Ellie. I am so excited for you two." Ellie replies, "I am excited too Brenda." As the ladies chat more, the moment lightens and it's filled with more laughter and fun girl talk. As all the ladies testify to the romantic mood that swept through their bedrooms, after the birthday party.

Most of the day is spent socializing with the family, as they again discus the good old days, and plans of the future. The visit is sweet and happy. Liv's parents and grandparents play with the kids once more before they prepare to leave. It's a moment of sadness initially. But they know it's only temporary until Thanksgiving.

After showering everyone with hugs and kisses, Liv, Fitz, and the babies' head for Santa Barbara. After boarding the plane, they settle into their normal snuggle position in the back of the plane. No secret service, just them being together. As she lies in his arms, they talk about their time with her side of the family, and their upcoming time with his.

They've decided to stay at the ranch tonight. Since they are traveling with the kids, and it will be late when they finish eating. She says, "I'm so glad you've patched things up with Uncle Lawrence babe." He replies, "Me too babe. I told you it would happen. I just needed space." She responds, "Yeah, you did, But I am still happy its done."

He smiles at her as he kisses her sweetly. As they kiss, they both feel the heat rising. He whispers in her ear, "You want to join the mile high club?" She giggles as she says, "Uhm not with our kids aboard babe. We don't need their next words to be the sound of an orgasm." He laughs as he says, "That's true. But how funny would that be?" She shakes her head as they laugh together. He loves making her laugh, and she loves that he makes her laugh so hard.

As they continue to chat; he tells her how great it was to spend some quality time with Drew. She can tell he is really happy they were able to reconnect and hang out together. It's always good to reconnect with those you love and care about. They chat about the party, and his gift to her. She's still beaming, because it was so sweet. They discus Harrison's dilemma, and they both agree it's good that everything worked out, without the wedding being canceled.

Overall they agree that the trip has been amazing and a much needed change from their day to day. But they know reality awaits them and will come knocking soon. On cue his phone rings; breaking up their reflecting moment. He knows it's Cyrus. He tells Fitz that the situation is escalating in the Gulf, and he's not sure how much longer they can hold out hope of resolving things peacefully.

Liv sees his demeanor change, as he listens to Cyrus. He's sitting up now, in thought as he talks on the phone; he looks concerned and extremely invested. Fitz was worried about this happening at all, let alone now when he's traveling. Cyrus is asking how he wants to proceed. After hearing the briefing of the situation, it appears military forces are recommending they back away from the table, and settle it through war tactics to send a message.

But Fitz never wants to enter into war haphazardly, so instead he advises they stand down, and allow more time for negotiations. Cyrus doesn't agree with him and says, "Sir, with all due respect. I think you are making a huge mistake. I think we need to strike now, and be decisive and swift with our action."

Fitz stands up suddenly, his voice deepens as he goes from focused to pissed off, and Liv just watches him. She can't hear what Cyrus is saying on the other end, but she knows that whatever he's said, it's managed to anger Fitz significantly. She takes a breath as he says, "Then it's a good thing I am the president and you're not. Because I disagree with you wholeheartedly. Despite what you may be willing to do in this situation Cyrus. You need to understand, that I am not taking the lives of the men and women who have sworn to protect and serve this country lightly. We will not go to war, unless it is absolutely necessary, and right now it appears that is avoidable. So that is what we are going to do; you have my decision. Now do as I am asking you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

Cyrus hears the forcefulness in his tone and knows the decision is final; so he responds, "Yes sir. Crystal clear sir." Their call ends, and Fitz stands in the middle of the plane gripping the phone angrily. A few seconds slip by, before he snaps out of his trance, and he doesn't see her lying on the couch anymore.

He turns to walk down the hall, and sees she's upfront checking on the kids. She's playing with them; he can hear their laughter, and hers. The sight of her with their kids shakes him from his mood, and washes away his annoyance with Cyrus questioning his judgment. He takes a breath, and takes in the view.

Liv looks up and smiles at him; he walks over to her and says, "Hey, I was looking for you. But I see you've found some cuter people to hang out with." She smiles as she says, "Well, they are adorable that's true. But since you helped me make them to a degree, I think you're pretty adorable yourself."

They share a smile and a sweet kiss; their kiss breaks on cue to their loving son voicing his displeasure. His response makes them both smile, as Fitz says, "We talked about this son. Can't you give daddy a break here?" As if he understands anything he's said; Gerry grins and laughs at him. Liv smiles as she says, "I guess he didn't take you seriously." Fitz shakes his head as he replies, "I guess you're right."

Realizing they will be landing soon; they head back to their seats. When they sit down; he says, "I'm sorry for ruining our moment." She responds, "No apologies necessary Fitz. We both know you're always on call." He responds, "How did I get so lucky to have a woman as understanding as you are? She replies, "You're too sweet babe. It's a part of the package. I get it. Don't worry about me. Did you and Cyrus work out your differences?" He sighs as he says, "Yes, after my encouraging words. He seemed to understand quite well." She smiles as she says, "I'm sure he did understand babe. From what I heard he didn't have much of a choice."

He says, "Babe, he needs to respect my authority and do as he's told. It's one thing to suggest something. But its another to attempt to disregard what I've already decided." She takes his hand as he speaks, and he looks at her. Her eyes are so calm and sweet; they get him every time. He realizes she's grabbed his hand, because he was getting worked up all over again.

Her touch calms him as he stares into her eyes. When she sees he's ready to listen, she says, "You don't owe me an explanation Fitz. I trust your judgment; I am just saying you have to stop expecting Cyrus to be who he isn't. Of course he's going to challenge you sometimes; but that's a part of who he is. So don't let it get to you when he does what he always does. It's not worth the added stress."

He sighs as he says, "You're right bae. I will work on that." She responds, "Good, I am glad. Now can we refocus on our family time?" He replies, "Of course we can baby." He takes her into his arms and holds her tight; she settles into him and they relax together. They sit in quiet just reveling in the moment. She doesn't ask about their conversation; that's none of her concern, and he appreciates her sense of discretion and willingness to simply let him do his job. He loves that she understands him and his situation so well; it's why they work so well together.

An hour later they land, and are in route to the ranch. He calls ahead to get the gate access code, and Jamie answers. She screams with joy when she finds out its him, which makes him and Liv crack up. When they arrive, it's to great expectation and delight. As always, they are barely inside the house, before Jamie, Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen have the babies out of their carriers and are smothering them with kisses. Uncle Larry, John, James, Brian, and Fitz all laugh at the ladies' reaction to the kids.

Larry says, "Fitz, you're never getting your kids back." Lydia replies, "He sure isn't. Not until after I've kissed all the sweetness off of these gorgeous babies." Fitz and Liv smile with pride at her comment. His aunts and cousins rant and rave about how big they've gotten, and how cute they are, as well as how sweet they look with their two teeth coming in. Liv and Fitz grin with joy as they continue to gush over their babies. Jamie says, "Look at those pony tails. My goodness their hair is so long, thick and pretty."


	621. Chapter 621

Liv replies, "Thank you. But it's really easy to manage." Jill asks, "Liv you do their hair?" She smiles as she responds, "Yes Jill, every day I comb their hair, bathe them, feed them, and change them. Despite having staff that helps a lot; we are very hands on parents." Kara replies, "That's great Liv. I think motherhood is the most rewarding job ever." All the ladies agree, it's the toughest job with the biggest benefits.

Uncle Larry says, "Sounds like that's our cue to go gentlemen." Fitz replies, "I am right behind you Uncle Larry." After giving Liv a wink and a smile, he follows his uncle and cousins to the den. But as they walk out, Lydia says, "Dinner will be ready soon guys. So don't get too comfortable." James responds, "Okay Aunt Lydia. But you two have to put those babies down before you can cook anything." Brian says, "I don't see that happening anytime soon." They all laugh knowing it's true.

As the gentlemen leave the ladies sitting in the kitchen with the kids. Kara is holding her new bundle of joy Ariel, and Jill also with her daughter Joy. Liv marvels at how sweet both babies are, and holds them both while her own children are being loved on by her in-laws. Liv plays with them both, making them laugh, and Jill says, "Liv, you are a natural for sure." Kara responds, "I agree Liv; you're so good with babies." Liv replies, "Thanks ladies, I have gotten good practice playing with my little people." They smile at her response.

When the newness of the moment settles, Jamie sees Liv getting a drink of water and says, "Livy, look at you. I see you're holding on to that baby weight in all the right places." She smiles as Jill says, "I'm sure Fitz isn't complaining." Suddenly, they hear "Wow, is this what you talk about when I'm gone?" The ladies laugh, and his face turns beat red. Lydia says, "That's what you get for sneaking up on people Scooter."

He laughs as he says, "I wasn't sneaking Aunt Lydia, I was sent in here to get beer for the guys." Aunt Hellen replies, "Well the joke is on you now isn't it?" He grins as Jamie says, "So Fitz, tell us. Are you enjoying Liv's new body?" He grabs the beers out the fridge and smiles as he says, "Yup, that's my cue to exit."

The ladies blush and laugh at his reaction, as he kisses Liv and then scurries out the door." His exit cracks the ladies up, and after they settle in. Liv sees Jill holding her daughter Joy. She says, "Awe Jill, she's gorgeous." She replies, "Thanks Liv." Liv smiles at her as she plays with her, and interestingly enough, Gerry grunts as soon as she takes Joy back into her arms.

Hellen says, "Oh boy, we have a jealous one here." Liv responds, "Yes he is. Stop it Gerry." He looks at her and gives her his sad face, and she feels guilty immediately. Lydia says, "Oh my goodness. Do you see that Hellen?" She grins as she says, "Yes, I do." All the other ladies are confused, as Jamie asks, "Uhm what are you two talking about mama?"

Hellen says, "Well, when you kids were babies, Fitz was very particular about who got to sit in Fe Fe's lap. He would scream and cut a fool whenever she would hold another baby. It was the sweetest thing, and Fe Fe would look at him, just like Liv is looking at lil Gerry here."

Lydia responds, "Yes, that's right, and the look on lil Gerry's face is identical to Fitz's face." Jill replies, "Awe, that's sweet." Liv responds, "Yeah, it is. Thanks for that story Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia." They smile at her as Lydia says, "You're welcome Liv. It's remarkable how bonded this little guy is to you Liv. It's special."

Liv replies, "I know. I feel it too. I have a connection with all of our babies, but Gerry is a little more attached to me at times. Hellen responds, "Yes, boys are like that with their mothers honey, and girls tend to be more attached to their fathers." She nods in agreement, it makes sense when she thinks about her own family.

Jamie replies, "I can attest to that; Jackson wouldn't leave my side for nothing when he was little. But Jordan was all about her daddy." Liv smiles listening to her talk about her kids, as Jill responds, "Yes I have to cosign that too. The girls are like that with daddy too. It's that grandfather daughter connection." Liv replies, "Yeah, I have to agree. Me and my dad and grandpa have a bond. So that makes sense.

Hellen replies, "Yes you do darling. How is your grandfather doing Liv?" She replies, "He's doing well. He isn't as mobile as he used to be. But he's keeping in good spirits." Lydia responds, "That's good hon. It's rough recovering when you're older, after being sick." They all nod in agreement as Liv says, "Well Uncle Larry looks good."

Jamie says, "Yeah, he's doing well too. Now that he's taking his medicine regularly, and James and John are helping out more at the ranch. He can rest more; he doesn't like it. But he realizes he can't do it all anymore. So he's scaling back some, and it's working well." Jill replies, "I'm so glad he's listening to the doctor. He scared me so badly when he got sick. The thought." She stops as she gets choked up, and Kara comforts her.

Hellen says, "It's okay Jill, your daddy's fine. Don't cry baby." She nods as she dabs her eyes, and says, "I know mama. But seeing him sick like that was just too much." Kara says, "We are never ready to see our loved ones pass. But it's a reality we all will face one day, and if we are lucky it's when they are older and prepared to go. But that's not always an option."

Her words cover everyone and the mood settles, as they all for a moment think about their own mortality as well as the mortality of their loved ones. Liv's mind goes to her grandfather specifically, and she thinks to call him before she goes to bed. Her thoughts are broken by Liv hearing, "Mama." She looks and sees Faith and Felicia looking at her, and she smiles back at them and gives them kisses. She sees Lil Gerry is sucking on a bottle, as Lydia feeds him.

While Lydia feeds Gerry, and the nannies take the girls to feed them. Liv helps Hellen finish cooking and set the table, as Jill and Kara nurse their babies. Their moment alone is sweet, Hellen fills Liv in on some more random stories about Fitz as a baby, and his interaction with his mother, that really touch her heart.

When they are done Hellen says, "Liv, I want to thank you so much for coming into Fitz's life. He has a light in his eyes, I haven't seen since his childhood when Fe Fe was alive." Liv smiles as she says, "Aunt Hellen, you're welcome. But trust me; he's helped me find my happy too." They smile at each other and share a hug.

The alarm setting on the stove sounds, and their moment ends. After setting the table with the food, and calling the men to eat. The babies are put in the nursery, and the adults sit down to eat. Dinner is fabulous as always, and the conversation is pure entertainment. They talk about everything and then some; from politics, to movies, to plays.

Additionally, Fitz fills them in on the Mellie saga, and Liv helps to tell the story. Aunt Hellen says, "May she rot and serve as much time as possible behind bars." Uncle Larry says, "I couldn't agree with you more Hellen. She deserves every day of her punishment in prison." They all agree with his sentiment, and quickly change the subject.

Jamie asks about Zoe and Drew. Liv smiles as she talks about their upcoming wedding. They are all pleased to hear the details, and are excited about it. Lydia says, "The wedding day will be very special. Christmas Weddings are magical." Liv replies, "Yeah, it will mean something special for reasons of faith, as well as for their personal wishes. So, I can't wait." After catching up on all the fun of changes going on in their lives; dinner rolls into dessert, which changes into drinking and card playing, late into the night.

After finishing her last hand of gin rummy with the ladies; she looks up to see Fitz walking toward the bedroom. Moments later she gets a text that says, "Come here." She smiles as she says, "Give me a reason." As she is asked if she's in for another hand; her phone buzzes, and she clicks on the picture mail icon she almost drops her phone. Trying desperately to hide her reaction to what she sees, she says, "Uhm, I think I will sit this hand out. As a matter of fact, I think I am going to turn if that's okay."

Aunt Lydia says, "It's absolutely fine honey; it's been a long day. You go ahead to bed." Liv replies, "Okay, thanks ladies. I will see you all in the morning; by the looks of the guys nobody's driving anywhere tonight." Hellen replies, "That's about right sweetie, Larry passed out an hour ago trying to hang with the young people."

They all laugh as Liv prepares to go meet Fitz, as she walks away she sees Jill, Jamie, and Kara picking up their phones. She's glad to know she and Fitz aren't the only horny ones in the house. As she goes down the hall, she can her Aunt Lydia say, "I guess it's just us for this last hand." She shakes her head, and rounds the corner to Fitz's room.

When she walks in the room; he's sitting on the side of the bed, completely naked. He's smiling at her, and she smiles back. As he walks toward her; she can feel the intensity in his eyes. He wants, no he needs her. He craves her, and she is more than willing to give in. Especially seeing what he has waiting for her.

As he walks toward her fully naked, she begins to undress. He says, "I take it you liked the photo." When he reaches her; she's in her bra and panties, and smiling as she says, "Nah, I was on my way to bed anyway." They laugh briefly, until again she notices his throbbing appendage, and takes it into her hand. She looks down at it and then back up at him as she says, "Damn baby, is this all for me?" He smiles as he says, "That depends on if you can handle it or not." She responds, "MMMM if not, I'm going to die trying." Her grip tightens and his smile turns into moans of pleasure. She's stroking him slow and deliberate, and his arousal level sky rockets.


	622. Chapter 622

He's standing in front of her with his hands on either side of her, as she continues to manually stimulate him, and he continues to enjoy her touch. The one thing she loves most about him when he's been drinking, is he's at his boldest when they make love. His eyes are locked onto her, and she's getting hotter by the second. She feels her arousal climbing, and she's in need of his touch. As if he can read her mind; he caresses both of her shoulders, and kisses her.

After cupping her face with his hands, his hands travel down to her breasts. After removing her bra, her amply bosom springs free, and his excitement level increases. Between her strong and sensual touching, and her nakedness, he's approaching the payoff round quickly. As she continues to stroke him she feels his intensity building, and his desire for her. He's an eager beaver, and she knows the situation is about to escalate.

As she backs up against the wall, he kisses her once more. His kiss is rough, deep, and hard. It's pushing the intensity up yet another notch. Feeling the pressure of her hand play and enjoying it; he decides to bring her into the moment deeper. After breaking their passionate kiss; she feels him slide his left hand into her panties, and between her legs. Her wetness is welcoming and her gasp is a sign of her heightened sensitivity, as he handles her pleasure center so methodically. She grips his arm, as he stares into her eyes and he says, "MMM I want to hear you baby. Cum for me."

His hand play is amazing; she's right on the edge and feels herself slipping off already. She wants to release, and he knows it. He's feeling his arousal peaking just as he knows hers is turning the corner too. She thought her stimulation would derail him, but she was wrong. She lets him go, and lets him have his way. She knows he's going for it and she can't stop him. But just in case she's got any other plans, he seals the deal by saying, "Give me what I want first, and you'll get what you want."

Her body being so Intune with his; she grips his arm harder and thrusts her hips faster in synchronization with his hand play. As he licks her neck, simulating him tasting her below, and then sucks on her earlobe, her damn breaks and she moans loudly as her release runs down her leg.

Feeling her wetness drip through his fingers, he whispers in her ear, as she tries to recover. "Damn you're so fucking hot." The sound of his hot baritone voice, in the midst of her orgasm haze, snaps her conscious in time for her to realize he's ripped off her panties, and has her in his arms. He's lifter her off of her feet, and her legs are wrapped around him. As he slides inside her; her eyes open wide and she says, "Holy Fuck!" He responds, "Liv damn." He's so hard, neither can believe it. Her wetness encases him and they fall into rhythm right away. He feels every inch of her and she feels all of him.

The moans come fast and furious, as they settle into their motion, and he begins to pound her religiously as she holds on for dear life. Their bodies are sweating, and their focus is undeniable. They are rushing for the finished line, and the race has never felt this damn good. He wants her release more than his next breath, and he's determined to get it. She's searching for his release as well, and will not stop until she gets it.

They lock eyes as their thrusts sync; he releases a bevy of thrusts that push her to the brink. He thinks he has the upper hand, until he feels her squeezing him internally. She's staring at him, and he grips her tighter. She knows he's feeling her, and she's loving his reaction. He's moaning louder as she thrusts harder, she's enjoying his pace as she moans his name. The more he thrusts the harder she squeezes, and its taking it's toll. He feels his pulsation and he can't stop it. She feels the shift in his motion and says, "MMM give it to me baby." He responds, "MMMM Liv. Damn it. Oh baby." She replies, "MMM yes baby, oh God it's so good."

He wants to hold back but he can't; it's just too good. The rhythm of the moment carries them to the end of the road, as they round the corner of orgasm together. He's power thrusting, and so is she, as she grips his neck and she throws her head back, as she falls over the edge. With him following directly behind her, and they plummet into the abyss of orgasm.

As they come to rest against the wall, until they catch their breaths, they share a kiss and he carries her over to the bed. As he lays her down, they kiss more and he strokes her face. She feels him hanging between her legs, and wraps her legs around his waist as she says, "MMMM I think you need to finish." He smiles as he kisses her and lifts her leg; she feels him slide into her and they both moan. She closes her eyes, as he works his hips masterfully. The ebb and flow is perfect from the onset. It's smooth and rhythmic, powerful, and strong.

They are both floating through the moment; they are deeply connected and entranced by passion. He's licking her neck, as he strokes her deep and long. Her motion is complimenting his, as she grips his ass and pulls him into her. She's beyond turned on, and wants to feel all of him. He quickens the pace for her and she moans, "MMMM is it good baby?" He replies, "Yes, it's so good." She replies, "Show me how good it is baby." At her request, he rises up on his knees and begins to pound her like a jack hammer.

She grunts and moans his name as he drills into her and she gets wetter and wetter. He feels her wetness increase and she sees him slip into a trance. His aggression rises and he pounds her out like his life depended on it. His aggression and drunkenness allows him the energy to push them both over the edge twice, before they both fall into a deep slumber.

When morning arrives; Liv and Fitz are sitting at the breakfast table with the family post baby time. Breakfast is interesting, given their common reasons for abandoning Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia last night. After breakfast, Liv and Fitz prepare to leave. Fitz has a briefing he has to attend via video conference. So after saying their good bye's they gather the kids and head to their house.

During the drive Liv and Fitz talk about their day with his family. He tells her about the talk he and Uncle Lawrence had, and he feels good they have made amends. She's happy to see he's back to talking about him with love, as he did before the Mellie debacle. She shares with him some of her conversation with the ladies. She tells him about the stories Hellen told her about him and his mother when he was a baby. He smiles listening to her; he always loves hearing stories about his mother. He also adores the idea of how Lil Gerry is emulating his motherly attachment. Although short; their time with his family was fun and well spent.

When they arrive at the house; the house staff has already prepped the office for the video conference. Fitz dresses for work, and Liv watches him as she sits on the floor with the kids. Faith crawls over to him as he finishes tying his tie. She looks up at him and says, "Dada." He looks down at her and smiles, he picks her up and kisses her. She giggles as he walks her back over to Liv and says, "You lost one."

She smiles as she says, "No I didn't; I was hoping she'd distract you from going to work." He responds, "Liv, come on baby. I have to do this briefing, and then I am all yours." She replies, "You're all mine regardless." He smiles as he says, "Point taken my love." He bends down to kiss her, and hands her Faith. After kissing Gerry and Felecia, he heads to his office.

Remembering she needed to update her vlog; she uploads new pictures and videos of the babies. After finishing the uploads, she reads the comments by her followers. She's always happy to see such kind and sweet comments about the kids and the information she shares. People can't get enough of the babies. One lady said she cried when she heard them speak for the first time. Liv can relate; she remembers being a crying mess too. Whenever she's having a rough day, logging onto this vlog always makes her smile.

After finishing the vlog, and checking her emails. Her phone rings. She answers the phone and in a matter of seconds, her mood of calm and quiet is destroyed. Perhaps she should've been ready for this, but she wasn't and she doesn't know how she's going to handle it. Life can truly change in an instant. Her mind is racing, as she tries to wrap her head around what she's hearing.

**_Thank you for continuing to follow this fan fiction tale. Sorry for the delay in updating; but I appreciate your patience. In the next installment we find out if Jayson is finally done causing trouble, we also see what happens when the truth comes to the surface for the wrong reasons. Also have we heard the last of Mellie? Lastly we see just how much life changes in an instant, and how our reactions to those changes can shape us. This and more to come in the next installment of The Candidate. _**


	623. Chapter 623

Barbara, Ron, and Evelyn walk into the kitchen, returning from the church, after finalizing the service details. They walk in to Ellie, Zoe, Marcus, and Drew sitting at the table talking. After exchanging pleasantries, Barbara looks out the window, as she says, "I see the kids are enjoying themselves. Nothing like laughter to cure what ails you."

Ron replies, "Amen mama. They appear not to have a care in the world." Evelyn says, "Yes, and that's how it should be." Marcus smiles as he responds, "Yeah, they are happy as clams. MJ says your pool is better than ours." Evelyn grins as she responds, "Everything is better at grandmas." Drew replies, "Very true." They all smile watching the kids playing and smiling.

After looking around the room, Evelyn inquires, "Where's Livy?" As the laughter ends, Ellie replies, "Mama, don't be mad." She responds, "What do you mean Ellie? Don't be mad about what?"

She sighs as she says, "She's in her room mama, and won't come out." Barbara replies, "Princess, I thought you were going to talk to her while we were gone."

Zoe jumps in to help her sister, as she responds, "Nana, she tried. We both tried, but Liv wouldn't listen. You know how she gets when she's decided on something. She blocks you out and shuts down."

They all nod in agreement with her response. There's no forcing her to do anything, either she's going to do it, or she isn't. Barbara says, "Well, I will talk to her myself." They all look at her as Evelyn says, "Barb, you've been through enough today. Why don't you go take a nap until lunch time, and let us handle Liv."

They see the resistance building up in her, and no one wants to argue with her. So Zoe says, "Nana, you know you'll need your rest, to deal with all the people that will be dropping by tonight, and you want to feel, and look your best. Bishop Roberts and his wife, already left a message saying they'd be here."

Barbara wants to argue, but she has to admit, it's been a long day already, and she could use some rest. Plus they are making good points. She will need the rest, especially since there's no doubt people will be crawling all over the house paying their respects and checking on her.

So she relents and says, "Okay, I will rest. But when I wake up I'd better see my peanut sitting at the table and this mess is resolved. Do I make myself clear?" They all respond in unison, "Yes mam."

Ron walks over to his mother, kisses her on the forehead, and attempts to usher her out of the room, as he says, "I love you mama. Sleep well." She replies, "I love you too Ronnie. Mama loves you so much."

It's a tender moment. Everyone feels it, as he stares at his mother and she stares back, they both feel the cloud of loss hovering over them and embrace, to comfort each other.

As they all look on, everyone has sadness and some tears in their eyes, as they all remember why they've gathered. The moment doesn't require words, just feeling. Ellie and Zoe take comfort in the arms of their loves, and dab their eyes with tissues, as Evelyn grabs a tissue of her own.

When the embrace between Ron and Barbara breaks, Barbara says, "No more tears. He wouldn't want this. He'd want music and laughter." Evelyn hands her a tissue, as she says, "We will put on some music then Barb, and everything will be in place when you wake from your nap."

Barbara smiles and says, "Do you promise Lynnie?" She returns the smile as she says, "Yes, I promise Barb. Come on, let's get you in bed and rested." Barbara allows her daughter in law to take her hand and lead her toward the bedroom. But as they leave the kitchen, she says, "I love you all very much." They all respond, "Love you too."

Once she leaves, Ron says, "This is going to be much harder than I ever thought it would be." Ellie replies, "I know daddy; it's heartbreaking to watch us all struggle with this. I can't believe he's gone." Marcus holds her hand, attempting to console her, hearing the pain in her voice, and seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

He strokes her face as he says, "It's going to be okay baby. Your grandmother said it best. Your grandfather wouldn't want us to be sad, and we promised to turn this around by the time she wakes up. So let's not disappoint her."

She looks into his eyes, and sees the love in them, and his urging for her to settle down, which allows her to relent, and dry her tears, after he kisses her sweetly.

As everyone manages to pull themselves together, and focus on the situation at hand, outside of the obvious. Zoe says, "We've got to get Liv out of that room people." They're all in agreement with her, but no one is sure how to make that happen. They know she's dug in.

Ron sighs and says, "Well, has she talked to Fitz yet?" Drew responds, "No, she hasn't answered his calls since their last talk. But I spoke with Fitz an hour ago, and he's on his way here." They all look at him as Zoe says, "Drew, you didn't tell me that."

He responds, "I know, because if I did you would've freaked out. But this needs to happen Zoe. They need to talk, being separate like this at a time like this isn't helping anyone."

Before anyone else can respond, Marcus says, "I agree with you Drew. Liv and Fitz have to talk about this, and it's only by talking that they will quash whatever is straining them."

Suddenly, Ellie gets protective and asks, "What do you mean whatever is straining them? We all know it's because he's not here with her, and it's upsetting her. She needs him. She won't say it. But she needs him."

Ron replies, "That may be the case Princess, but it's not like he's on vacation. Being the President of The United States, isn't like any other job, and he can't treat it that way. He's clearly engaged in something that's keeping him away, and Peanut has to understand that."

Drew sighs as he responds, "He's right. Not to mention all the press surrounding the decision made about Mellie's parole, and now new charges being on the brink. The press can't get enough of it."

Marcus replies, "Agreed, it's crazy. They're like a dog with a bone. But with Ray passing, it's seemed to calm down somewhat." Zoe responds, "Yeah, I guess the press has a heart to some degree. But I'm sure that will fade once the funeral is over." It's a reality they all agree with.


	624. Chapter 624

Evelyn, having returned from tucking in Barbara says, "Well, regardless of what's going on in the media, and with Fitz. Logically speaking, we know she understands his absence. But, emotions aren't logical, and right now we are all reveling in pure emotion. But at least we are together, and I imagine that's at the heart of her feelings."

Ron responds, "That's true Lynnie. But we have to help her see that she has to deal with her feelings about this fairly, not blame him for not being here, when she knows he has a good reason to be gone. She has to process this, so she can move through this situation without making things worse for her and Fitz later."

Hearing her parents speak with such concern about this, Ellie responds, "I agree. Do you want me to talk to her again daddy?" He smiles at her and says, "No baby girl. I think we need to let your mother handle this one. Maybe a new voice can help us get to her." Zoe responds, "That's probably best. She can't yell at mama and kick her out, like she did with us."

They all laugh knowing that's the case. The laughter feels good, it's cleansing, and much needed given the stress and grief they've all weathered over the last week.

As Liv looks out the window, she's watching Jaylen, Micah, and Marcella run around outside. While MJ and Malcom, play catch with Jay' Von and Jaymen.

They are laughing and smiling, something she wishes she could do right now. She'd give anything to be able to shake what she's going through in this moment.

As she watches them play, she looks down at her hands. She's holding the queen chess piece. She smiles briefly, remembering the last time she played chess with her papaw. It almost brings her to tears again, as she thinks about their last conversation.

"Take care of those babies, and let Fitz take care of you as you take care of each other. That's the secret Peanut." He was always giving her words of wisdom to live by, and it always came right on time. She could never figure out how he always had the right words at the right time. Even if she hadn't told him about anything pressing. He simply always knew what to say.

As her thoughts settle, she replays the last week in her head, up to and including the phone call that started it all. One minute she's sitting on the floor playing with her children, and the next she's getting a call about an accidental fall that led them to this moment.

Apparently, her grandfather got up in the middle of the night, and went to the bathroom, without assistance from anyone. In the process of making it to the bathroom, he fell and hit is head. He was found some time later, by her grandmother, and rushed to the hospital immediately.

Upon further examination, it was discovered, that he had a serious head injury, he slipped into a coma, only waking up just before passing away, a few hours later from his injury.

The only solace Liv can take, is that she was by his side when he passed. He'd asked for her specifically, and she was able to make it there in time. She held one hand, and her grandmother held the other, as he drifted out of this life, without pain, as they serenaded him, at his request with his favorite song, "Precious Lord."

The moment was heartbreaking, and extremely emotional for everyone, and the thought of it, hurts more than anything she can remember experiencing.

Between setting up all of the funeral arrangements, and caring for her grandmother, and father. She's been running on auto pilot, since his passing, with no end in sight. She's trying to keep it together, but the struggle is real, and she's not sure how much longer she can do this.

Suddenly, her vibrating phone shakes her from her moment, and when she looks at the caller id, she wants to answer, but she doesn't. She can't. She doesn't know what to say, their last conversation wasn't the best, and right now she doesn't want to deal with it, she just doesn't have the words.

Moments later she hears a voice, and turns to meet it. "Livy, you can't hide in here forever." She replies, "I'm not hiding mama, I am just in thought."

Her mother walks over to her, and stands by her side, she sees her watching the kids play. Something she finds herself doing too, whenever she needs to relax or her mind is cluttered. She then notices the chess piece in her hand, and it breaks her heart to see her baby struggling in this way.

She consolingly says, "Livy, you need to eat something." She looks over, with tears in her eyes as she says, "I'm not hungry." Evelyn feels her daughter's pain, and sees it in her eyes as she says, "Baby, I am worried about you. You haven't eaten in two days, and you're just doing, you're not feeling, and that's not good."

Liv responds, "Mama, please don't start. I am fine." Evelyn hears her emotions rising, and sees her struggle. She takes her hand, and says, "Come here Livy."

Liv walks over to the couch in the spare bedroom with her mother and sits with her, as her mother takes her hand. She says, "Livy, I know how you feel, we are all struggling through this.

But baby, you've got to keep your strength up, and you've got to deal with this as it happens. Liv finally breaks as she says, "Mama, I can't I just can't do this. I miss him so much. What am I going to do?"

She's clutching the chess piece tightly in her hand, and her mother hears her cries of grief and frustration. For Evelyn, its gut wrenching to hear her baby sobbing uncontrollably. As she comforts her, she hopes this will help her gather herself, before she addresses the other elephant in the room.

When her moment is done; Liv has released her tears, and some of her anxiety and pain reduce. After cleaning her face, with the tissues her mother provides. Her mother smiles at her as she asks, "Do you feel better now?" Liv replies, "A little better, yes." Evelyn says, "Good, I love you Livy." She smiles through her stained eyes, as she replies, "I love you too mama."

She pats her back, and Liv places her head on her mother's shoulder. It's quiet, and soothing. Evelyn looks at Liv's hands and asks, "So are you going to carry that piece with you everywhere now?" Liv looks down at her hand too, and says, "Yes, for a little while. It makes me feel like he's near me." Evelyn nods, understanding her need to feel her papaw's presence.


	625. Chapter 625

She takes a breath, because she knows they need to talk, but she's not sure how Liv is going to take this. Suddenly, Liv feels her mother's body language shift, and she asks, "Mama what's wrong?" Unable to hide it or delay it any further, she blurts it out.

"You mean besides you avoiding Fitz's calls for the last two days?" She sighs as she says, "Mama don't. Please." Evelyn says, "Liv, it needs to be said, now your sisters have approached the subject with you, and you've managed to shut them down. But it's time that you address this."

Liv wants to shut her down too. But that's not an option, and she knows it. So, she sits back as she says, "Mama, I'm not avoiding him. I've just been busy, like he's been busy." Evelyn shakes her head as she says, "Liv, that's a lie and you know it. You're punishing him for staying in DC, and that is unfair. You know he had to stay because of work. In fact, you told him to stay."

Liv hears her mother's logic, but she still says, "But he could've refused and come back with me. Why didn't he come back with me? He said our family came first and his job second. But when I need him the most he's not here. He needs to be here!"

As she gives her passionate plea for her husband to answer for what she feels is neglect, but is really her not saying what she needs, and allowing him to be there for her.

They both hear a familiar voice say, "And when were you going to tell him that Peanut?" They both look over to the door, and see Barbara standing in the doorway.

Liv instantly says, "Nana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. You should be lying down." As Barbara walks over to them both, and sits on the other side of Liv she says, "No, I am tired of laying down, I'm in mourning, not a sleep study." Her joke makes them all laugh momentarily. Leave it to Barbara, to lighten the mood, just at the right time.

Barbara goes on to say, "It appears I am right where I need to be." Liv looks at her grandmother, and sees her insistence in staying with them, as well as her appearing to be in good spirits.

But she says, "Nana, honestly, my issues pale in comparison to yours. How are you feeling?" Barbara replies, "Peanut, I am fine. Please let me do this. I need this right now." Liv relents, and says, "Okay Nana." Barbara takes her hand and says, "Now why don't you answer my question? Why haven't you told Fitz you need him here?"

Liv sighs as she says, "Because he's supposed to know that Nana. He's supposed to put us first. That's what he said to me on election night." Barbara understands her feelings, but asks, "Peanut, do you really believe he wouldn't rather be here with you right now?" Liv looks at her and the answer is right in front of her. But she'd rather answer with anger than the truth.

Evelyn sees the look in her eyes, and she says, "Livy, answer honestly, not emotionally." Liv admittedly says, No, I don't Nana. But why does he pick this time to listen to me?" Barbara surprisingly bursts out into laughter, and initially, it startles both Evelyn and Liv, as they stare at her.

After a few minutes, she sees the look of worry and the uncomfortable smiles on their faces and says, "Relax you two. I'm not losing it. Your response reminded me of an argument Ray and I had in a similar situation. I can laugh now, but at the time it was no laughing matter. I didn't realize how unfair, silly, and selfish I was being at the time."

Their faces relax, and her demeanor shifts, as she explains that when her mother got sick, and passed away. Ray was in the military, and he asked her if she wanted him to come home on leave prior to her passing.

But she told him no, in hopes he'd come home anyway. Like Liv, in that moment, she felt like him coming home should've been something he decided to do, not something she should've had to tell him to do.

She went on to tell them how she allowed that situation to taint their marriage, and it wasn't until years later that they finally had a discussion about it, and resolved her anger and bitterness.

But they lost allot of time in between, which, caused significant issues in their marriage, including them separating for a while. All because she didn't communicate how she was really feeling, and refused to work through it. Despite knowing better, especially with her being a trained psycho therapist.

After hearing her story, Evelyn says, "Barbara, I had no idea that happened." She responds, "I know Lynnie. It wasn't my proudest moment, and I don't think we told anyone about it.

Ronnie and Robbie both were very young at the time, so I am sure Ronnie, probably doesn't recall it very vividly either. Ironically, my mother's death was the precipice for our break down, but Robert's death, was the source of our healing."

Liv is intrigued by her response as she asks, "Really Nana?" She responds, "Yes child. Because I learned from the loss of my mother, that when we lost our child, I needed to rely on my husband, and let him know how he could help me. How he could be there for me, and let him see me at my weakest, because that's what helps us become our strongest.

Through our pain we grew stronger together, and it healed the gaping hole left by how I handled the loss of my mother. I am thankful every day, that I got the chance to see my errors and fix my marriage before it was too late. I almost lost the love of my life because of me being selfish and unrealistic about my expectations of him, and not effectively communicating with him."

Liv feels her grandmother's words settling with her, and then she hears her mother say, "Barbara, that's beautiful. I am glad you and Ray were able to get past that moment." Barbara smiles as she says, "Me too."

They both look at Liv, and Evelyn says, "Livy, you can't blame Fitz for doing what you told him to do." She begins to feel extremely sad and upset, realizing how unfair she's been to Fitz.

Prior to her recently ignoring his calls as of the last forty eight hours. He's tried to reach out to her, but she's shut him down every time, and she knows he's only held back, because he didn't want to make matters worse, by forcing her to talk.

Both Barbara and Evelyn see her sitting with her thoughts, and they both are happy to see she's thinking this through now. They both know that in a matter of minutes, she will be facing her truth whether she's ready or not.

Liv responds to her mother and asks, "My God mama, what have I done? He must be so upset with me." A voice rings through the air, catching them both off guard, as he says, "I'm not upset with you. Worried, but not upset." She looks up and sees her love standing in the door way.


	626. Chapter 626

Their eyes meet, and Liv stands up, as she goes to him. They meet in the center of the room, and both Barbara and Evelyn, take in the moment for a few seconds, before slipping out the door, giving them time alone.

As the door closes, Liv falls into Fitz and melts into his chest, as he wraps his arms around her. It's a feeling she's missed for the last two days, and she didn't know how much she missed him and missed this until right now.

The moment cradles both of them; he doesn't say anything, he simply holds her and lets her be, he's missed her too, and in this moment, he realizes just how much she needed him, and he regrets not pushing her to say it sooner.

As he takes in her sent, and relishes in the moment. He clears his mind of what's kept them apart for now. He knows they need to talk, but in this moment they simply need each other more.

Several minutes pass, and Liv sheds tears as she continues to have her head buried in his chest, and he sits on the couch, with her in his lap, her favorite place to be, it's the safest place in the world. Upon spilling all of her tears and feeling more vulnerable than ever, but also more relaxed and ready to talk, she looks up at him.

As she stares into his eyes, she then kisses his lips. He kisses her back, and cradles her face in his hands. As the kiss breaks she says, "I'm sorry." He replies, "Me too." She smiles as she asks, "What are you sorry for?" He responds, "For not being able to come to you sooner, and allowing you to push me away."

She hears him and it causes tears to well up in her eyes again, as she says, "You are amazing." He responds, "Not as amazing as you Livy, and I am sorry I wasn't here for you."

She feels bad hearing him apologize to her. She responds, "Fitz, stop. Don't let me off the hook for this. You deserve an apology from me." He sees the seriousness in her eyes, and he understands she needs to do this. So he responds, "Okay."

She smiles at him as she sees him relent to her, as he smiles back, and cups her face with one hand. She presses her face into his hand, and takes comfort in his touch.

The mood settles, and she takes a moment before saying, Fitz, I need you to know that I realize, you've always been here for me, and this isn't your fault, it's mine.

I haven't allowed you to be here the way you've wanted to be, and have unfairly blamed you at the same time for not being here. I've basically acted like a lunatic, and you don't deserve that baby. I promise you right here, right now, that I will do better. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you."

He sees the genuineness of her apology and wipes the lone tear, as it falls down her cheek, as she takes his hand and kisses it, making him smile. She asks, "Fitz, can you ever forgive me for how I've behaved?"

Without hesitation he responds, "Yes, of course I can baby." Although she's glad to hear his response, she's surprised at how quickly he said the words. So she inquires further as she asks, "How can you be so quick to say yes? You don't deserve how I've treated you. You should be angry with me, I know I'd be angry."

He sees her heading for a babbling session of guilt ridden words and accompanied by buckets of tears. But he heads it off at the pass, as he cups her face with both hands as he says, "Look at me Livy." She looks at him as he says, "You never have to worry about losing me. There's absolutely nothing you could do, that I wouldn't forgive."

She replies, "Nothing?" He responds, "No, nothing baby. I told you, we are forever. My love for you is forever, so you're stuck with me."

His words warm her all over, and she smiles at him with great gratitude, as they share a sweet kiss, sealing the moment. They both know all is forgiven, and they settle in the moment together.

While Liv and Fitz take a moment to reconnect and regroup. The kids are still outside playing. Barbara and Evelyn are sitting at the table drinking tea, and talking with Ellie, Zoe, and Brenda.

Mike and Brenda have come by to spend time with them, two of the many people to be coming by as the day goes on. The guys are in the den chatting and watching television.

If you didn't know better, it would feel like a typical gathering at the house. But in their minds, they all know that someone special is missing. Nonetheless, laughter is filling the air and everyone is enjoying each other, making the best of a difficult situation.

While they continue to socialize, Liv sits up in Fitz's arms, and he's holding her close. He's kissed off all of her lip gloss, and she sees it all over his face. It makes her smile. He asks, "What are you grinning about?" She replies, "You look good in cherry lip gloss." He shakes his head, as he licks his lips and smiles at her, as she pecks his lips again.

As she releases a sigh he asks, "How are you doing baby?" She responds, "I am doing babe." He nods acknowledging her internal turmoil, as he says, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She responds, "No, you've done it all baby. Being here with me now, and being with me when my papaw.." She stops, she can't finish the words.

He takes her hand and says, "It's okay Livy. We don't have to talk about it." She responds, "Fitz, it just hurts so much. I can't believe he's gone." The tears are streaming again, and his heart is breaking. Seeing her in this much pain, knowing there's nothing he can do, is killing him. But on the flip side; he's glad to see she's now processing his death.

So, he lets her have her moment once again as he comforts her, and her tears slow down as he holds her and kisses her forehead. She calms down in a matter of seconds, he's helping her through her pain, and settling her nerves.

After blowing her nose she says, "I'm sorry for crying so much. I must look a mess." He looks into her tear stained eyes, and also at her red nose, as he says, "Stop apologizing Livy. You look beautiful as always." She smiles at him, she appreciates his love for her and his kindness.

He can feel her appreciation and it makes him feel better, that he can help ease her pain somehow. As they share more kisses, he hears her stomach growl, which interrupts their kiss.

She giggles and he says, "Damn babe. That was loud." She replies, "Sorry." Her doe eyes staring back at him make him smile, as he says, "Let's go get you some food."


	627. Chapter 627

Suddenly eating sounds like a good idea, and she knows if she refuses, he'll just push her to eat anyway. So why bother fighting it. But before they get up she says, "Babe, before we go eat. Can we talk a little more first?"

He replies, "Livy, you're going to eat something regardless of how long we stay in this room." She responds, "I know. I will eat. I just wanted to talk to you a little more about the last few days. That's all." He brushes the bangs off of her forehead, and says, "You really want to talk about that now? Babe it can wait."

She replies, "Yes Fitz please. I want to talk about something different. I need a little distraction please." He understands how she feels, so he gives in.

They discuss the success of the negotiations in the Middle East, without going to war. They discuss the news coverage praising his stance on all of the networks, even the liberals were impressed he avoided war, and resolved the problem peacefully.

Of course some deemed his decision weak, citing he was afraid to go to war. But the majority rallied to his defense, stating it took courage and strength to avoid war and hammer out a compromise, which benefitted all parties.

She sees his eyes light up as they talk and she says, "I am so proud of you baby, and so are the kids." He laughs as he says, "Thanks Livy, but they don't know what's going on."

She responds, "No, but one day they will read about how brave and strong their daddy is. You're a good man Mr. President." He kisses her lips as he says, "Thank you Madame First Lady."

When their kiss ends, Liv gets a sudden thought. He sees her eyes focus, as she says, "I saw Cyrus' statement about Mellie." He replies, "Yeah, looks like not only was her early parole denied, but the district attorney has decided to file additional charges against her. The press on this has been more aggressive than we thought it would be."

She sees his eyes shift, and wonders about his reaction. So she asks, "Are you okay Fitz?" He responds, "Yeah, I am okay. Why do you ask?" She replies, "Because at the end of the day she was your wife, and this can't be easy for you. Especially considering the press response. Maybe you should make a statement. I could craft something for you."

He loves how she tries to fix things, even when it's not necessary. He takes her hand and kisses it, as he says, "Livy, I don't need you to fix this, you do realize that right? We have public relations people that can help us with this."

She squawks as she says, "Who's better than me and my team at crisis management?" He feels her territorial tone, and says, "Baby, you know that if I needed you and your dream team. I'd be tapping you. But, I don't, at least right now I don't."

She responds, "Fitz it can't be easy dealing with this so openly. I know how you hate this." He adores the way she knows him. But says, "Liv, I can't lie, it's annoying to be dealing with this. You're right, I'd rather not have my personal life on television. But I know it comes with the territory." She touches his face as she says, "I'm sorry this is happening honey. You don't deserve it at all."

He smiles as he says, "You're too sweet my love. I appreciate your concern. But don't worry about me. I've made peace with this, so I am fine with the outcome. Right now I am here for you. This isn't about me. I need to make sure you're okay, and I help you through this."

She smiles at him as she says, "You're already helping me through it, and you're doing a wonderful job." He grins as he says, "Is that right?" She responds, "Yes, that's right." They share more kisses, which leave them both feeling better and back in sync. It's like all that ailed them had been fixed.

After discussing the news coverage of her grandfather's passing, and the outpour of support from across the world. They feel blessed, so many people are praying for them in their time of bereavement. After feeling like the air between them is clear, and they are ready to face the world.

They prepare to walk out into the hall, when he notices the chess piece on the floor. He says, "What's this?" He picks it up and she says, "Oh, I must have dropped it." He smiles at her as he hands it back to her.

She asks, "Do you think it's silly I'm carrying it?" He responds, "No, I don't. Do whatever you need to, for you to cope with this." She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you baby for being so sweet." He replies, "You're welcome. I love you." She responds, "I love you too. Now let's go get something to eat." He laughs as he says, "Yes, let's."

When they step into the hall, their plan of going to eat gets derailed. Liv sees Marta, and she tells them that the kids are awake. So both Fitz and Liv go to the nursery instead. When they walk into the nursery, as soon as Gerry sees Fitz he says, "Daddy Daddy."

They both grin, as Gerry reaches for Fitz and he walks over to his son, who appears to have missed him greatly. Liv giggles as she sees Fitz pick up their son, as he says, "Hey daddy's boy. I've missed you."

Gerry claps his hands on Fitz's face as he holds him, and he gives his father the sweetest, wet kiss, that makes Fitz light up like a Christmas Tree.

Liv revels in the sight of her two favorite men loving on each other, and it makes her smile thinking about her grandfather's words about letting Fitz take care of them.

Seeing that now Fitz is sitting on the floor, and he's being attacked by all of the kids, Liv smiles with tears of joy in her eyes, as she says to herself, I hear you papaw. I hear you loud and clear.

The wonderful scene of the kids laughing and drooling, as Fitz also takes such delight in playing with their babies, shakes her from her sadness and thought. She comes back to the moment fully, and she joins the fun of family time.

Gerry is suddenly very attached to his daddy, and refuses to let him go, as they all play together. Liv kisses and laughs with her girls, loving their laughs and tickling them until they turn red from struggling to breathe, which cracks her up even more.

As she laughs at them, she and Fitz catch each other's glance and they smile at each other. He loves that she's embracing this moment, her smile is everything to him, especially at times like this.

It's amazing how big they are now, they are fully standing, but not yet walking. But it's believed, that will be happening very soon. Their speech development is incredible, their words are so clear now when they say mommy and daddy.


	628. Chapter 628

More words seem to be on the horizon very soon. After playing with their little people, and then feeding and changing them. Liv's stomach growls loudly, which makes Gerry look at her funny, since she was holding him when it happened.

She asks, "Gerry, why are you looking at me like that?" Fitz responds, "Because he's looking for the bear that's in your belly." She laughs at him and says, "Very funny mister." He responds, "I agree. Now let's get you some food, we can take them with us."

She gives in with no argument, and the nannies help them take the babies out to the living area with the rest of the family. As they walk down the hall, he takes her hand and says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

As they get closer to the living room, they hear the sound of laughter and music. Al Greene is playing, the song is "Let's Stay Together." As it blares Liv sees her grandmother and father dancing together. She remembers that was her grandparent's favorite song.

It makes her smile to see her Nana and father dancing and smiling to it. She recalls her grandmother's insistence, since her grandfather's passing, that this isn't a time of bereavement, it's a celebration of his life."

Initially, Fitz stands behind her, as he holds her from behind. She looks up at him and he kisses her lips. He sees the smile on her face, and it makes him smile in return.

A few minutes after joining the gathering, they are greeted with smiles and hugs, as Ellie and Zoe both pull Liv down onto the couch with them, and their mother. Fitz joins the conversation with Marcus and Drew, while the bigger kids sit around the kitchen table talking and playing with their electronic devices, and Jaylen comes to sit in Ellie's lap.

The moment is fun and there's no crying or sadness, it's just family time. A time of bonding and healing. Everyone knows with the funeral being tomorrow, there will be plenty of time for tears. But tonight it's about togetherness and support.

Fitz helps the nannies set up the area for the babies. But they don't stay in their play pen long. Shortly after they are placed in the play pen; Liv grabs Gerry and starts dancing with him in her arms, as Fitz holds the girls dancing with them too. It's a night of pure enjoyment.

Liv catches her grandmother looking at her and smiling, she smiles back at her. Their glance is broken up as Marta comes over to her and reaches for Gerry.

Liv looks at her and says, "It's okay Marta. I have him." She smiles at Liv and says, "Mr. Grant says it's time for you to eat madam Liv." She shoots Fitz a look and he waves at her and smiles, which makes her grin and shake her head.

She kisses Gerry once more and he goes with Marta willingly. She waves at Gerry as Marta walks away from her, and he waves back and blows her a kiss. She giggles at him mastering that trick, he's quite the fast learner, she thinks to herself.

As she walks toward the kitchen, Fitz is now baby free too, as Brenda holds Faith and Evelyn holds Felicia. He takes Liv into his arms and she hits him playfully as he kisses her cheek. She says, "You interrupted our mother son dance."

He smiles as he replies, "Good try sexy lady. Now you go eat. Your grandmother made you a plate already." She smiles at him and says, "You take such good care of me."

He replies, "Yes, I do. I promised Ray I would take care of you forever, and that's a promise I will always keep." His sentiment touches her and she kisses his lips sweetly, causing her sisters to say, "Awe."

Their noise breaks their kiss, and makes them both laugh. Ellie grabs her hand and says, "Fitz, can I borrow my sister?" He replies, "Yes, as long as you bring her back." She replies, "Sure thing Mr. President." They all share a smile and Liv kisses him once more before walking away with Ellie.

He stares at her as she walks away, and she catches his stare as she rounds the corner. Suddenly, they both realize it's been a few days since they've been alone together, and they need to make up for lost time.

Drew interrupts his gaze by saying, "Down boy." He looks at him and says, "What?" Drew and Marcus both laugh at his reaction, and Marcus says, "Wow, somebody's jumpy."

Fitz catches on as he takes a swig of his beer and smiles at them. He thinks to himself, they don't know the half of it. He's truly ready to catch up with his lady tonight.

As Liv and Ellie sit at the table, Zoe and Barbara joins them. Liv begins to eat, as Ellie fills them in on the latest with Jayson and Lauren. She explains that he has an issue with the kids going to the service. Because he feels they are too young. He's also being difficult about the holiday visitation.

Barbara replies, "So he expects the children to skip seeing their great grandfather being laid to rest?" Ellie responds, "Yes Nana, that's what he thought. But it's not an option. The kids are going. They need to be there, so they understand why they won't see their great grandfather anymore."

They all agree the service will give them all closure, and the kids need it too. Liv responds, "I wish he'd leave well enough alone. He's really pushing his luck. I can't believe he's still complaining about getting them for Thanksgiving instead of Christmas." Ellie responds, "Yeah, I know. He's so irrational sometimes."

Zoe responds, "What's there to argue about? He's getting them for the entire holiday, and the week of New Year's, and you're getting them for Christmas."

Ellie replies, "He wanted to switch holidays, and before I said no completely. At Marcus' urging I agreed to split Christmas with him by letting them spend Christmas Eve morning with him, and then I pick them up. Since we'll be heading to Santa Barbara that day to open gifts with you all, and they'll be in the wedding Christmas Day."

Barbara asks, "And what's the objection to that?" Ellie replies, "He said that he wanted to take the kids to Michigan for Christmas." Zoe responds, "He's delusional. He knows I am getting married Christmas Day, and they're in the wedding. Why would he want to try to cause drama?"

As Liv finishes the last bite of her meal, she says, "Because he's being selfish, and likes causing trouble for Ellie." Barbara chimes in as she says, "I'm inclined to agree with Liv. He's creating issues for you two to argue about."


	629. Chapter 629

Ellie sighs as she says, "I know. I agree with both of you. That's why I told him that we can just go to court, and have a judge set up the visitation options." They all looked at her with great surprise.

Zoe says, "No sissy, what did he say?" She replies, "Oh, he backed off real quick. Because he knows that having a judge set up the visitation, would mean that we'd have guidelines that would completely disrupt how we've been co-parenting." Barbara says, "Well it's good to see he has some common sense."

Liv replies, "I wouldn't give him that much credit Nana. She just called his bluff. He knows he doesn't want to go to court over this. He'll look like an idiot complaining about it to a judge, especially when the judge finds out about how generous she is with the visitation."

Zoe responds, "Yeah, I agree. It's either that, or Rachel talked to him about it. Either way, I am glad to hear he backed off." Ellie responds, "Me too sissy. Between him and Lauren. I don't know who's worse."

Liv takes a drink as she asks, "What's up with her? I thought everything was cool and she was coming to visit the kids soon with her mom."

Ellie replies, "Well, you're half right. She was supposed to come visit, and Marcus agreed to fund the trip, like the divorce decree states. Everything was set up, until he found out she was trying to change the name on one of the tickets, and when he confronted her about it, things went south real fast."

They are all confused and curious as to where this is going. Liv replies, "Wait, so who does she want to bring with her, if it's not her mother?" Ellie replies, "She said she wasn't sure and wanted to leave the ticket name blank."

Zoe laughs, and rolls her eyes, as she replies, "Sounds to me like she wants to bring a man out here, on her ex-husband's dime. That's just trifling."

Barbara responds, "Yeah, Brenda was telling me and Lynnie about that yesterday. I must admit that is quite unsettling. Both Brenda and Mike were very upset about it."

Liv responds, "As well they should be, and Lauren should be ashamed of herself. That's crazy, what about seeing her kids. I'd think that would be her priority. She hasn't seen them in a month."

Zoe responds, "Clearly, her priority is being vengeful and trying to stir the pot." Ellie replies, "Amen sissy, that's exactly what I told Marcus. She's trying to get a rise out of him, and she got one all right. But it wasn't the one she wanted."

Barbara asks, "Wait, what did he do Ellie?" Ellie replies, "He called her bluff. He told her that he'd leave the ticket open, because he wants to meet the kind of man who'd fly on another man's dime, with his alleged lady."

The ladies all laugh as Liv asks, "What did she say to that sissy?" Ellie replies, "Girl she folded like a cheap table, and suddenly has decided to bring her mother."

Zoe replies, "She's a wimp, she probably didn't have a man to bring with her. She really was just trying to see if he'd be jealous." All the ladies agree with her statement as Barbara says, "Well Princess, don't you let her get in your head. Marcus is all yours honey, you two belong together."

Ellie appreciates her grandmother's words of encouragement, and takes her hand as she says, "Thank you Nana. I am not worried about her. But I am worried about you. How are you doing with all of this?"

She sighs as she replies, "I am doing well my dear." She notices her granddaughter's staring at her with concern in their eyes. She smiles as she says, "Girls stop it. I mean it. Your Nana is going to be just fine. I am taking it day by day, as the good Lord intended."

Zoe responds, "You certainly look well Nana." She replies, "Thank you sweet pea. It's a process, and I am making my way through it." Liv asks, "Do you need to talk about it more Nana, or anything specific?"

She smiles as she says, "No Peanut, I don't. I am enjoying the current flow of conversation. It's a great distraction, and it keeps my mind moving." Her response is understandable, and they decide to let it go. She appears to be handling things quite well.

However, Zoe asks, "So Nana, have you thought out how you want the ceremony to go tomorrow?" She replies, "Yes honey, I have the programs and they're at the church. You and your sisters will give your words of remembrance together. I will share some memories too, and then your father will speak. The Pastor will preach, and give us some good word, and lastly you girls' selection, along with a choir selection will round out the day, before we go to the cemetery."

They see her settling with the finality of her words, and Liv takes one hand, as Ellie takes the other, and Zoe touches her arm. Despite the joy and laughter coming from the living room; as they sit in the kitchen, they have their moment to comfort her.

Tomorrow she is laying her dearly beloved to rest. The only man she says, she's ever loved in her life, and who she's spent the last seventy years of her life with.

Seeing the tears begin to stream down her face; Liv hands her some tissues, and at first she tries to fight the tears. She says, "No, I don't want to be sad."

Liv replies, "Nana, it's okay to be sad. We are all sad, we all miss him and nobody probably misses him more than you. So if you want to cry, you have earned that right. Nobody here is going to judge you."

Zoe responds, "Livy's right Nana, our tears honor him. He's touched all of us profoundly, and he'll never be forgotten."

Barbara allows their words to cover her, and comfort her as she allows the tears to flow. Although they are all now in tears, the crying is one of relief and acceptance, and it bonds them.

After drying their eyes, and sharing hugs and kisses. Barbara says, "Thank you girls, I really appreciate you three." Ellie responds, "You're more than welcome Nana, there's no thanks necessary. We've got you covered." She shares a smile with her eldest grand baby, and takes in all the love she's being showered with.

As the mood settles back down, the laughter and loudness of the fun being had in the other room is making them more curious about rejoining the group.

The ladies share one last hug, before going into the living room. But before they leave the kitchen Barbara makes them promise to help her honor their grand father's wishes, of keeping this about celebrating his life, and not mourning his death. They all promise to help her, by keeping things upbeat and light. Despite the loss they are all feeling inside. 


	630. Chapter 630

Their promise makes her happy, and they enjoy making her smile, especially at a time like this. With a renewed view; they go back into the living room, and hang out with the rest of the family.

As the evening rolls by, more friends and family drop by to pay their respects, as expected. However, there's not much sadness. There are some tears, but for the most part, everyone is laughing as they share stories about Ray, and they all talk about how much he loved Barbara.

Barbara shares the story of how they first met, and cute stories about Ray, and how he fawned all over their three granddaughters and their great grandchildren. It's a very pleasant evening that leaves a smile on everyone's faces.

While Barbara sits with some church friends, as well as Evelyn, Ron, and Mike. Liv, Ellie, and Zoe decide to get some more practice in for their performance for the service, with Marcus' help for direction. Marcus agrees to join them, and Drew and Fitz tag along, as well as the kids.

Once they gather in the basement, Marcus sits at the keyboard, and he plays the song. As the music flows through the air, the pope women stand together holding hands. The sound of their grandfather's favorite song, feels different in this instance.

Different because he's not here to hear it, and rejoice as they sing. But they know, that he'd be proud. As Zoe begins to sing, everyone focuses on her. Her voice is calm, and soothing, and fits the tone of the melody perfectly. She gets to the chorus, and Liv and Ellie join in, still holding her hand and giving her the energy to finish her portion strong.

Ellie follows her, and Ellie and Liv split the final bars. The performance is spot on, and when they finish, there are applause and tears. However, they just hug each other and comfort one another. Their tears cleanse them, and gives them great relief.

After the tears are dried, they look to their audience and ask, "How did we do?" Jay, Vonnie, and Jay Jay say, "Yay mommy." Which makes everyone laugh, as Micah and Marce say, "You all sound really good."

Both MJ and Malcom reply, "Yeah, that was a very nice rendition." Marcus replies, "Absolutely, you sound amazing. Your grandfather would be very proud of you ladies. Great job."

Fitz and Andrew both chime in as they say, "Agreed. Bravo." The compliments make them smile, and gives them the reassurance to work on their speech.

After practicing their speech, and practicing their song once more. They finally feel comfortable with the flow of the ceremony, and are settled with their performances.

It's unexplainable, but the mood is lighter. The impromptu practice session comes to an end, and they realize how late it's gotten, because the music from upstairs has quieted.

Liv looks at her watch and says, "Oh goodness, it's almost 11pm." Fitz replies, "Really, I didn't think it was that late." Zoe responds, "Me either, I guess we'd better get home so we can get up tomorrow."

Ellie responds, "Agreed, the service is at 9 ladies. So we'd better get to bed." Agreeing with her sentiment; they all prepare to go home for the night.

After the kids and the men go upstairs, Liv calls to both her sisters. Both Ellie and Zoe turn to her and Ellie says, "What's up sissy?" Liv replies, "I just wanted to thank you both for trying to talk to me before, and I want to apologize for not listening to either of you."

Ellie replies, "Girl please, we understand. You know we don't judge, and we have your back no matter what." Zoe responds, "Yes sissy, we get it. We're just glad you made it through it. I'm sure Nana had allot to do with it."

Liv nods in agreement as she says, "Yeah, she did. Her strength and bravery are amazing. I pray to be half as strong as she is as I grow older." They both agree with her statement, their grandmother is a force to be reckoned with and a sheer blessing.

They share hugs once more, as they hear Marcus calling down to Ellie. He's loaded the car, and the kids are ready to go. She smiles as she says, "Duty calls ladies." They share a smile with her as they head up the steps to conclude the night.

When they enter the living room, Marcus and Ellie and the kids along with Drew and Zoe say good bye. Fitz and Liv see them off, and they notice the crowd of family and friends has dwindled, as Barbara, Evelyn, and Brenda are still sitting at the table talking, and Mike and Ron are in the living room.

Ron sees the glow on his daughter's face, and says, "Hey there you two. I see all is well in wonderland." Fitz and Liv smile as Fitz holds her from behind, and she leans against him with the brightest grin.

He replies, "Yes sir. Everything is fine." Mike responds, "We had no doubt you two would work it out. Love makes it worth it." They all nod in agreement.

They all chat for a minute, discussing the ceremony tomorrow, and the plans for the food. After finalizing the details, Mike says, "Well, we are going to be going Ron and Lynnie. But we will see you two tomorrow."

Ron replies, "It's after midnight. Are you two okay to drive home so late?" He replies, "Yes, we will be fine. It's only 45 minutes away." Brenda responds, "30 minutes tops, the way you drive." Her comment makes them chuckle.

Afterwards, Barbara yawns as she replies, "Lord, excuse me. I guess I'd better lay down. I am beat. But you two be careful, and we will see you both tomorrow."

Brenda responds, "We will. You get some rest Barb." She smiles as she says, "I will. I am heading to bed now." They all say good bye, and Barbara heads to bed, as Evelyn and Ron finish their tea.

Liv kisses her grandmother goodnight, and she and Fitz sit with her parents for a few minutes. Ron asks, "So did you and your sisters' get some practice in?"

She replies, "Yes daddy, and it went well." Fitz interjects, "Don't be modest Liv. It went fantastic. You all sound great." Evelyn and Ron smile at how proud Fitz is of Liv. Evelyn responds, "I am sure we will all enjoy the selection and the speech. It's so wonderful that we all will play a special part in the ceremony."


	631. Chapter 631

Ron replies, "Yes we will, and it will be a fitting end to a great man's life. He'd be proud to see how he was being laid to rest; he will be honored accordingly."

Liv responds, "Yes he will daddy, and he deserves it and more." Fitz replies, "Agreed. He really was a great man, and I am blessed to have met him and spent time with him."

Ron replies, "Yes, he was fond of you too Fitz, and he was proud of how you and Liv are together. Seeing her happy was a true blessing for him. He talked about you two often."

Liv replies, "Yes, he mentioned it to us allot when we talked to him daddy. I will surely miss him, his smile, his laugh, and the way he used to call my name."

Evelyn responds, "He was always so excited to see you sweetie. It was really cute. We will all miss him." They all settle with the moment and allow it to work its way through the room.

Once the silence settles, Ron says, "I guess we'd better head to bed Lynnie, if we are going to be up and ready." She responds, "You're right. But let me finish my tea."

Fitz says, "Come on babe, lets go see the kids before we turn in." She replies, "Okay." They say good night to her parents, and head to the nursery to say good night to the kids before bed.

When they arrive, Gerry is still awake, because he's just been changed, and laid back down, according to Marta. Regardless of what time of day it is, his giddiness whenever he sees his parents is adorable.

He spies them as they walk into the room and claps and coos, then says mama, da da." The cuteness never dies, as Liv and Fitz smile at him. Fitz says, "Quiet buddy, you're going to wake your sisters."

As they stand in front of his crib; Gerry sits up, and reaches out to be picked up, which Liv obliges. Fitz sits down on the couch, and Liv says, "Is this seat taken?"

He smiles as he says, "Not until you fill it." She smiles in return, and sits in his lap, as she holds their baby boy. They sit in a moment of quiet, before Liv starts to hum a lullaby.

Despite his burst of energy, when he saw them. Gerry lays his head on Liv's chest, takes a deep breath, and seemingly falls asleep quickly, as she leans back onto Fitz's chest. He loves hearing her hum or sing, especially to the kids. It's calming and special.

As he listens to her croon, he kisses her forehead, and she settles in as she finishes the song. He's rubbing her back, as she holds their little one, and looks up at him as she says, "I love you so much babe. Thank you for coming back."

He replies, "I love you too Liv, and I wouldn't have missed this for the world babe. I was just giving you space." She sighs as she says, "I know, and I love you for being the man you are, to see me in my craziness, and not run from me."

He wraps his arms around her and their son, as he says, "You're welcome baby. I missed you and the kids so much. I couldn't wait to see you, hold you, and be with you like this again. Our bed sucks without you in it."

She smiles as she looks up at him, realizing now that it's been at least four days since they've seen each other and been alone together. Still holding Gerry, she says, "Baby, I missed you too. I really made a mess of things huh?" He jokingly says, "Yup."

His smile after his comment, makes her smile again, and they share a sweet kiss, which not surprisingly interrupts their son's sleep time. He grunts during and after their kiss ends, which still makes them laugh as Fitz says, "I see some things haven't changed."

She replies, "You're correct. He's his father's child, he's very possessive of me." He responds, "When it comes to you, on that we both can agree, you belong to us, and we want you to ourselves."

She sees the intensity in his eyes grow, as he grips her thigh, and they share one more kiss. This kiss is a game changer for both of them, and quickly they discern it's time to go to bed.

After their kiss ends, she walks over to the crib, and lies Gerry down, as he continues to sleep. After kissing their babies good night, Fitz takes her hand, and leads her out of the room, and into the hall. They stop just before they turn the corner, heading toward their bedroom, because their path to their room, requires them to go through the living room.

Overcome with desire for her, and ensuring she's on the same page as he is. He pulls her toward him, and presses her back against the wall. Before she can speak, he engulfs her into his arms, and she submits fully.

A fire of desire shoots through her body, and her motor is raging. She wants, no, she needs him right now. But he stops the kissing and removes his firm grip on her ass, as she looks at him with some confusion and surprise.

As she comes out of her haze, she says, "Baby why'd you stop?" He smiles as she replies, "That's your motivation, to end the night with your family hurriedly, so we can get to bed."

Seduction is a game they play oh too well. Feeling the moment, and wanting to remind him that two can play this game, she responds, "Message received Mr. President." He grins at her sinfully, as he says, "You know I love it when you call me that."

In her sexiest voice she pecks his lips as she says, "Yes, I do know, and I know what else you like that I do with my mouth." As her words leave her plump, sexy lips, she runs her tongue along the opening of her lips lightly, then she extends her tongue further, licking her lips fully, and moaning slightly.

He's entranced by her mouth, he knows her skills, and craves them. Suddenly, his game of seduction has been flipped on him, and now she's in control, and they both know it. He caresses her face, and she grabs his hand, slipping his thumb into her mouth, just beyond her lips and wrapping her tongue around the tip.

Being pressed against her, she feels the growth in his pants strengthen, and sees the sultry grin on his face. He whispers, "Damn baby." She winks at him, as she continues her lick and suck lesson, much to his liking.


	632. Chapter 632

After giving his thumb a quick pass with her tongue a few times, and enjoying how he's staring at her, as he bites his bottom lip. She feels the heat rising faster, between them, as her arousal ceiling is being reached.

So she releases his thumb, and they share a deep kiss, that ends with him saying, "If we don't stop this right now, we're both going to be naked right here."

She smiles in agreement with him, but kisses him once more as she says, "Agreed. Let's go." As they round the corner, heading toward the living room, they are pleasantly surprised by everyone being gone to bed already. They grin at each other and make a beeline for their room, for a night of great and much needed make-up sex.

When they make it into the room, they're both naked before they reach the bed. The heat feels like it's on hell, and getting hotter by the second. As she slides back onto the bed, she gapes her legs open to receive him, and the first thing he does, is plunge his tongue deep into her waiting mouth.

The kiss is hard, and deep, just like she likes it. The deeper he kisses her, the more entranced she falls. She feels his hands roaming her body, as he kisses her. He massages every inch of her, before she notices the steady motion of his hand play between her thighs. His hand skills are quite spectacular, and she reaches her point of climax within seconds.

Loving her panting, and moaning as she thrusts, releasing the climax from her body. He's more turned on by her than ever. Breaking the kiss, that was used to muffle her moans. He licks his fingers clean, and she watches as he devours her sweetness, as she strokes him below. She's biting her bottom lip as she strokes him, and he sees the look in her eyes.

He knows what she wants, and he wants her to have it. So he lies down beside her and allows her to take over the session. She grins with delight, the fact that he knows her this well makes her even hotter for him.

As she stabilizes herself atop him, and he lies flat on his back. Their eyes lock, and his hands run up and down her thighs. His touch is like magic. She's getting super excited, as she strokes him, she feels his grip on her thighs getting stronger, and his erection bulging.

She grips him like her life depends on it, as she stares into his eyes, and she works her hand play motion, that elicits quite the moaning fest from him. He's trying to be quiet, but it's a battle he's not winning. He's enjoying her, and she's enjoying watching his ride.

He's completely consumed by her, but wants to edge her on further. His hands run all over her body, he's caressing her breasts, which causes her to moan.

He's getting her even more excited, and she's now close to another release. Catching on to the tension flow in her body, he slips one hand under her honey pot, as he massages her right breast with the other.

She instantly throws her head back, as her arousal spikes and she begins to work her hips, she feels him working his as well. They are both trending down the road to release, and there's no end in sight. As she feels his pace quickens, she increases hers too, and one, two, three, we have lift off.

The explosion is ample on both of their parts, and they are both moaning in satisfaction. But Liv is so not done. After he removes his fingers from her sweet spot, dripping with her goodness. She leans back, and says, "Stroke it for me baby." He obliges her, and after a few quick stroke motions, she eagerly moves his hands away, as she devours him completely.

Her sudden move causes him to pop up off the bed, as she goes into a sucking and hand maneuvering motion, he's never felt before with such strength and speed. She's taking him for all he's worth, and he's loving it, as he moans her name, and grips her hair. She hears his sexy chants of encouragement, and it turns her on more.

The taste of her on him, and the mixing of their essence on her tongue drives her harder. She's deep into it now, and isn't stopping no matter what.

His moans are getting louder, and she doesn't care. It's what she wants to hear, it pleases her to hear him being so satisfied. As he grips her hair harder, she feels him beginning to pulsate.

Her favorite part is on the cusp, and she's ready for the pay off. With a few swivels of her left hand, and a deep throat motion that causes his toes to curl, and a grunt that is closest to child labor to escape his lips, she hits pay dirt.

When the release is complete, he lets go of her hair, and falls back onto the bed, as she cleans him up generously, and thoroughly, and he hears her moans. She's enjoying his sweetness about as much as he enjoys hers.

Once operation cleanup is complete, she scurries up his body and he wraps her in his arms, as they kiss deeply and passionately. He rolls her over onto her back during the kiss, and she wraps her legs around him, she feels him dangling between her thighs and the thought of what she's about to receive, makes her wetter and hotter.

He sees the desire in her eyes as the kiss breaks. He pulls her pelvis toward him, as he pushes her leg aside, and slides into her simultaneously. Upon entry they both moan, as she grips his back, and bites his shoulder. Despite her wetness, the tightness is unreal.

He moans, "Damn it Livy." She replies, "MMMM Fitz. Oh my God!" He feels her body tensing, he asks, "You want me to stop?" She responds by shaking her head no, as she says, "No. Don't stop" He continues his motion, and then feels her giving in.

Her muscles are relaxing slowly, and she's receiving all of him now. She moans, "Damn get it baby, oh yes baby." He smiles, knowing she's more than pleased. Other than feeling her, hearing her is the next best thing that does it for him.

The more she loosens the harder he digs, and the faster he goes. She's gripping his back now with all of her might, as he fulfils his need to pound her out.

His aggression is raging, and it's taking over the session. He's letting it all go, and she's taking in every bit of it. Her encouraging words, and intensifying wetness are motivating him to keep going.

As she rounds the corner to climax number three of this session, and her body is riddled with sweat, he finds himself approaching release too. She feels his spasm starting, so she pulls him into her harder. He works his hips and dips and digs into her, which pushes her harder and him too. He feels himself letting go, and he lets it happen, as they fall into the abyss together.


	633. Chapter 633

His release is strong, and zaps his strength, as he collapses atop her, and she strokes his back, as he lies on her. His breathing is elevated and so is hers. As they catch their breaths, he smiles at her as they stare into each other's eyes.

They share kisses as he asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "When I am with you. I am more than okay baby." He lies beside her and pulls her into his arms. She lies with her back to him, and he wraps his legs around her.

She settles into him, as he kisses on her neck, and they rest together falling off to sleep as he whispers, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too."

The morning comes early and quickly; after having breakfast as a family. Liv and Fitz manage to get two more love sessions in, before they are forced to part in an effort of being dressed on time to leave with the family.

She helps her beloved tie his tie and they share kisses as she is partially dressed, and he's trying to keep his hands to himself but it's not working well. His kisses make her giggle, and they smile at each other.

Realizing the time, he says, "I have to go baby. I need to make this call before we leave." She responds, "I know, but I don't want you to." He smiles at her as he says, "I know. But I will be done soon, and then I am all yours."

She smiles as she says, "Do you promise?" He replies, "Yes, I promise." He pecks her lips and he heads out the door, winking at her before he closes it.

When the door closes, she goes into the bathroom and finishes her makeup and hair. The mood is settling as she finishes her hygiene routine, and she slips into her black dress and heels.

Her phone buzzes, and she sees it's her sister. She answers, "Hey sissy." Ellie replies, "Hey sissy. Zoe is on the phone too." Zoe responds, "Good morning Livy."

They all laugh, and as the laughter calms. Liv asks, "So what's up ladies? Are you all ready?" Ellie replies, "Yes I am." Zoe responds, "Me too. I am ready to do this. Let's honor our Papaw."

Liv replies, "Well said sissy. That's what mind set I am trying to stay in. it's all for him." Ellie responds, "Amen ladies. I am dressed. We are just waiting for Marcus' parents to arrive, and we will meet you all at the church." Liv replies, "Okay sissy. What about you Zoe?"

She responds, "I am putting on my shoes now, and Drew is walking Baxter. So we will be ready to leave out in the next hour, and meet you all there too. What about you Livy?"

Liv replies, "I'm dressed, and ready physically. I am just getting my mind right. But Fitz is on a conference call, and he should be done in the next hour too. So I guess we are on schedule."

Ellie responds, "Oh, okay. I talked to daddy and Nana this morning. I called to check in." Zoe replies, "Wow, me too." They laugh as Liv says, "Yeah, he told me at breakfast. It was a little weird sitting down to eat without Papaw."

Zoe replies, "I know sissy. But it's good you got through it." She nods as she says, "Yeah, I did. I think it's settling in more day by day. But it's still difficult. Nana is doing wonderfully though. She was smiling this morning and singing. So it looks like she's making peace with our loss."

Ellie responds, "True, she's a trooper. I love her strength." Zoe says, "Amen sissy. Nana is the best. She keeps us all in line." They all smile as Liv says, "That's for sure. We can take our cues from her. Anyway, I'd better get going ladies. I still have to change purses. But, I will see you both at the service." They all say good-bye, and hang up.

When the call ends, Liv packs her purse, and checks her messages on her phone. She still has tons of emails from her employees at OPA, as well as clients, and friends she's met since living in Washington. She also sees a message from Sally, who is in China right now. Seeing the message makes her smile, because she thought of her.

Additionally, she sees one from Cyrus and James. She responds to both of those, and her OPA family and employees. She makes a note to respond to the others at some point, but not right now.

After taking advantage of the silence, she's standing in the mirror looking at herself. Suddenly, she's experiencing some anxiety. She's trying to calm her nerves, as she thinks about giving her part of the speech, in a few hours. She knows what she wants to say, but she's just hopeful she will be able to get it out when the time comes.

As she takes a second to process what she's about to encounter, she's disturbed by a knock on the door. She takes a breath, and turns to say, "Come in." The door opens and it's her dad. "Are you okay Peanut?" She smiles as she says, "Yes daddy, I am doing okay. How about you?" He replies, "I am making it baby girl, and relying on the Lord above to continue to give me strength."

Liv walks over and takes her father's hand, and they stand face to face. She sees the tears in his eyes and he sees the tears in hers, and at the same time they both say, "I'm really going to miss him."

Their coincidence makes them both smile, and they embrace. As the hug breaks Ron says, "We are going to make it Peanut. I know we are, because daddy will be watching out for us."

She nods in agreement as she says, "Yes, I agree daddy. Papaw wouldn't let us down. He's always here for us no matter what."

They both take a breath, and he asks, "So have you finished practicing your part of the speech?" She responds, "Yes, I have. Now the trick is being able to say it out loud, without crying."

He replies, "Well, at least you'll have your sisters up there to help you, as they deliver their parts too. But honestly, I feel the same way. Your mother and I were up early this morning going over my speech, and I don't know how well my part is going to go either. But, I am going to give it my best, because he deserves my best and more."

Liv smiles as she says, "Well said daddy, he definitely deserves our best. Mama said they are laying him to rest in style too. I saw the uniform they are dressing him in."

Ron responds, "Yes, he wanted to be laid to rest in his dressed blues, so that's what we're doing. Laying him to rest as a soldier; the ceremony will be special, he will have a gun salute and everything."


	634. Chapter 634

Liv sees the pride in her father's eyes as he speaks about his father, her grandfather, and it warms her heart. Liv lays her head on her dad's shoulder as she says, "I am sure it will be very special daddy, just like him." He half hugs her as he says, "Yes baby girl. Just like him."

Their moment breaks as there's another knock on the door. Liv says, "Come in." Barbara walks in and says, "Hello you two. I've been looking for both of you." Ron responds, "Is everything okay Mama?"

She replies, "Yes son. Everything is fine. I just wanted to check on you two." The fact that she's checking on them, when she's lost her husband, just as they've lost a parent and grandparent between them, is remarkable.

Liv reaches out to her while still holding on to her dad as she says, "Nana, its sweet of you to worry about us. But how are you?" She replies, "I am blessed Peanut. I am sad that my Ray has gone to glory. But I am also happy, because I know that he's preparing a place for me to be by his side one day." Her strength and her faith makes Liv feel more settled in the moment.

Barbara looks at her son and granddaughter and says, "Today is not a day of sadness. It's a day of love and celebration. Do you two hear me?" They both nod in acknowledgement as they wipe their tears, and she says, "Ray wouldn't want us crying, and you both know it. If he were here he'd say what Livy?"

She smiles through her tears as she says, "Life is too short to spend it being sad. Life is about living, loving, and growing." Barbara smiles as she replies, "That's right baby girl. Your Papaw is not hurting anymore, and he's not sad anymore. He's dancing with Jesus, and that is something to sing about, am I right?"

Liv and Ron both say, "Yes." Their reply and smiles make her smile and she hugs them both. When the embrace ends they all smile at each other, and Ron says, "Before we go. Can we pray?" Barbara says, "Of course we can baby. You lead." He responds, "Thanks mama."

After his prayer of guidance and support through this moment of grief, and the desire to make his father proud today, and every day. They all walk out of the room with a sense of calm they didn't have before.

As they walk into the kitchen where everyone is gathered and ready to go. Fitz walks over to Liv and they embrace, as they prepare to walk out the door.

As they all head to the church, for the service. Liv sits with Fitz in their private car. He holds her and per her request, they talk about happy things, to keep her mind settled. He takes out his tablet, and they read her vlog. He notices pictures of them as a family on the vlog and it makes him smile, and her too.

She notices that Monica, her assistant. Has updated the vlog with the kids' development pictures. So they talk about the babies development, how their teeth have come in, and they are actually chewing solid food now.

The video of them eating a cookie for the first time, has 10,000 hits. It's the sweetest video, as they kick their feet while gobbling up the cookie. Liv and Fitz laugh, as they both hear Gerry saying, "MMMM." Fitz asks, "Where did he get that from?" Liv replies, "I think Marta is responsible for that one. I remember seeing her feed him one day, and she was saying, "MMMM good." He smiles as he says, "Well, I guess that's how he feels about that cookie." She nods and smiles, as they continue to laugh at the video.

Although them being able to eat solid foods is great, and they are happy to be past the teething stage. The most exciting development so far is the fact they all are threatening to take their first steps.

Every morning when Liv and Fitz go to wake them, they are standing in their cribs, so it won't be long now before they will be surely walking.

As they continue their ride together, Liv looks up at him, as she says, "Babe, they are so beautiful, and so special. We are so blessed." He responds, "Yes, we are babe." They share a sweet kiss, and he stares into her eyes.

As their eye lock fades, he says, "Your grandfather would be so very proud of you and your family for the celebration you've planned for him." Liv replies, "You think so?"

He responds, "I know so. It's great that you've decided to honor his wishes, by terming his home going as a celebration, and not an actual funeral. I know it's hard to be happy, but if it's any consolation, you look amazing and you're pulling it off very well."

His praise makes her smile, and she appreciates his support. She kisses his lips to show her appreciation, as the car pulls into the parking lot of the church.

They take a moment, and then get out. They are escorted inside with the family and seated, but apart. Liv sits with her sisters, Fitz sits with Drew and Marcus, and Ron sits with Barbara and Evelyn.

Ellie looks over to check on the kids. She's very happy that Micah and Marcella are there. They are doing a great job of keeping Jaylen entertained, as she sits with them. Looking around the church, Ellie also sees Brenda, Mike, Malcom, and MJ sitting with Jay' Von and Jaymen.

She thinks of how wonderful Marcus' kids and family have been to her little ones in their time of mourning, as well as every day, and she's thankful for their kindness.

As everyone enters the worship center, the music being played is fast paced gospel songs, her grandfather loved. It's helping everyone's mood. Although they all know it will be the last time they see his body, they are more focused on how well they are honoring his memory.

As the church fills up, Liv looks up and sees familiar faces and she can't stop smiling. She sees the Grant family, and her OPA family appear. She and Fitz get up to greet them, but are initially halted by secret service. She plainly says to Tom. "Not today Tom. Today is about my grandfather, okay?" He normally would remind them about protocols, but thinks better of it, and lets them pass.

They greet the Grant's first. Exchanging hugs, and smiles. Liv says, "Thank you all for coming. I didn't expect you to make the trip." Hellen says, "Nonsense Liv. You're family, and when you're family you show up for one another."

Liv smiles and she and Aunt Hellen share another hug. She appreciates their kindness and thanks them again for coming. Fitz thanks them all for coming as well, and stays to talk with them a little longer, as Liv goes to greet her OPA crew.


	635. Chapter 635

She greets her work family with hugs, and they all are happy to see her too. She leads them to sit behind the family in the family section, behind Fitz's family, and they all oblige.

As they take their seats she says, "Thank you all for coming. I appreciate it." Harrison replies, "No problem Liv. We've got your back." She smiles at him, as he sits next to Dana, who gives her a comforting smile.

Abby says, "You look great Liv. How are you?" She replies, "I am doing really well Abby. I am trying not to be sad, in honor of my grandfather. But it's tough. I miss him terribly already."

Abby touches her hand in comfort, and she and Liv have a moment. Abby sweetly says, "If you need anything, just call me Livy." Liv replies, "You've done enough already, listening to my rants and cries. So thank you. I am sure you're tired of me keeping your wife up late, right David?" He smiles at her as he replies, "Of course not Liv. Whatever you need. We are here."

Abby follows with, "He's right Livy. No worries, like Harrison said. We've got your back hon." She responds with a smile and a nod. Liv suddenly sees her father head to the pulpit, and she knows it's time. So she says, "Well thank you again for being so kind. It looks like we are about to start, I will see you later though okay."

Abby replies, "No sweetie you won't. We are all leaving after the service. You need to be with your family. We are just here to support you, the way we know you'd support us." Liv appreciates her kindness and understanding, and says, "Are you all sure you don't want to come back to the house?"

Quinn replies, "Yes Liv, we are sure. We're just here to show support, and let you know we care. But your family needs you more than we do." She smiles as she says, "Thanks Quinn. Thanks again everybody. I will see you all later." They all say good bye and she goes back to sit with Fitz and her family.

As she sits down, Fitz takes her hand and they share a smile. As the service starts, her grandfather's casket is wheeled into place, in the front of the church, and as the armed forces representatives, position the casket, there's not a dry eye in the room. A wave of emotion comes over everyone, realizing what this moment represents.

As he lies in front of the pulpit of the worship center, with the American flag draped over the coffin, and the head of the casket opened, for plain view. The pastor takes the pulpit and begins to pray. Despite being tearful himself, the prayer is beautiful and comforting.

At the end of the prayer, Barbara is called up to the pulpit to speak first. She opens up the service looking amazing, as she speaks some words of love and support for her family.

She makes it through her speech, without shedding a tear, and she surprises them with a song. The family smiles as she sings "Amazing Grace."

A song Ray loved to hear her sing every Sunday, at church. She sings the song, and it touches everyone. When she finishes, she goes to the casket and touches it once as she prays silently over his body, and then claims her seat, as she dabs her eyes with tissues.

After she takes her seat; Evelyn takes to the podium as the master of ceremony. She speaks for a moment about her relationship with Ray, and how he was instrumental in helping her and Ron during their marriage, without judgment.

She speaks of the nights he prayed with her, and prayed over their children, and she thanked him for being such a positive and driving Christ like figure in their kid's lives.

As Evelyn speaks about Ray, Liv and her sisters prepare to take the stage. Liv, Ellie and Zoe, begin to warm up their voices, and moments later.

They hear the introduction, and they take the stage. Their entrance on stage is met with great applause. When they give their remembrance speeches, all eyes are on them.

They all speak eloquently, and support each other through it. It's clear that they are leaning on one another, and they're stronger together than separate.

Their speech elicits strong praise and applause, and the look of pride in their parent's eyes, as well as from their grandmother, makes the struggle worth it.

After completing their speech, they sing their rendition of "Precious Lord." They sing acapella, and the congregation is floored. They all rejoice in their singing and the movement of the spirit is clear.

When their done, they receive an abundance of applause, and smiles, and leave the stage happy and feeling the blessings of the moment, as they each place their hand on the casket, and say a silent prayer.

The musical selections come fast and furious after that. One of the soloists at the church, along with the choir sing, "Don't Cry For Me, and Marcus surprises the family, as he leads the choir with James Cleveland's rendition of "Give Me My Flowers."

The smile on Ellie's face can't be matched as she grins, watching her love pay homage to her papaw. He'd already won her heart, but this simply further confirmed why she loves him so much. These two songs were two of Ray's favorite's, and he requested them to be sung on various occasions.

Barbara is over joyed as she stands listening to Marcus belt out the words with such power and control, as the choir backs him up. The spirit is moving through the congregation, it's felt by everyone, as he delivers in every sense of the word.

At the end, the audience erupts, and everyone has tears of praise and worship in their eyes, including him. He didn't want to cry, he tries to hold back the tears. But they flow anyway.

When he exits the stage; Ron and Barbara are among the plethora of people giving a standing ovation. Ron takes his hand and shakes it, with a hug.

He whispers, "Thank you." Marcus smiles through his tears, as he says, "You're welcome." When their hand shake ends, Marcus looks at Barbara who is still standing, and reaches to hug him. They share a hug, as he says, "I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Pope."

She replies, "Thank you honey; you've done us all proud. Especially Ray, you can be sure, he's smiling on us right now." Her words give him comfort, and their embrace ends, as she kisses him on the cheek, and he returns to his seat.


	636. Chapter 636

It's a special moment they all take in and relish. As he takes his seat next to Ellie, she gives him the biggest hug. She's beaming with pride, and crying at the same time, out of appreciation for his love for her grandpa. She says, "I can't believe you did that Marc. That was amazing."

He smiles as he finishes drying his tears, as he says, "I had to El, he was a great man, and he deserves to be celebrated. I'm glad you liked it." She smiles as she wipes her tears and says, "Babe, I didn't like it. I loved it. Thank you. It really touched us."

He smiles as he responds, "You're welcome." They hold hands, and she lays her head on his shoulder, as she enjoys the rest of the upcoming performances. As he glances over, he sees Liv and Fitz, and the rest of the family giving him the thumbs up and smiling in his direction.

When the moment settles, Evelyn introduces the next speakers. Several young men that Ray worked with at the church spoke of their love for him, and how he helped them. A woman speaks of how Ray prayed over her son, when he was sick, and how he never forgot a face or a name.

Between the speakers, and the minister. The love shown for Ray, is overwhelming and when it's time for Ron to give the closing words. He is almost unable to do it. The love for his father was overwhelming, it's rendering him speechless.

But he remembers this is for his father, and he musters up the energy to take the microphone. Evelyn stands with him for support.

He says a few words, and thanks everyone for coming, before pausing at the casket, and paying his respects, before sitting down. He's so grateful and happy that his father is being honored in such a great way, that he is overjoyed.

The Pope sisters' love seeing their father so proud in this moment. Their mother and grandmother comfort him, as he takes it all in and processes it. As the service ends, the family goes up to the casket together, and say a final good-bye to Ray.

He looks incredibly handsome in his uniform, and beyond all else he looks rested and at peace. Colonel Raymond Elijah Pope, wore his medals of Honor and valor proudly, and he was greatly appreciated for his service to his country, and the love he showed to his family.

The tears are flowing as the Pope family, stand together, hand in hand. Saying their good-bye's, and shedding their tears. As they prepare to turn and walk away. Liv places the queen chess piece in his casket, and says, "You still owe me a game Papaw."

When she turns around, Fitz is standing behind her. She looks at him, and he puts his arm around her, and kisses her on the forehead. They walk through the procession, and everyone makes their way out to the cars.

As they leave the church, heading to the cemetery, the press has begun to gather outside. However, they are respectful, and they just take photos, and no one is being too aggressive. But still, them calling their names, was a bit annoying. Nobody is camera ready at a funeral.

Liv wishes they were not there at all. But she understands they're just doing their jobs. So she tries to overlook it. Fitz hurriedly ushers her to the car, and she climbs inside. When everyone gets into their cars; the mood in each car is quiet. Everyone is attempting to center themselves, and process the experience as it happens.

As the car pulls off, Fitz holds Liv in his arms, and says nothing. She tucks her head into his chest and listens to his heartbeat as he holds her, and she cries. She needs this time to let go, and she lets him help her through this moment. It's the hardest time she's ever had in her life, and she's grateful for his support.

By the time they reach the cemetery, everyone's boning up to keep it together a little longer. When the family arrives and are met by the armed soldiers saluting them. The scene is impressive. The family walks under their raised guns, and are seated at the grave site.

There are again some words shared by family, and a twenty one gun salute is fired. When it's all said and done; Ron is laid to rest like the hero that he is, and Barbara is given the folded American Flag, from his casket. She cries both tears of sadness as well as of pride. She speaks with great pride about her love at the grave site, before saying good-bye to him once more.

She is proud of him as a man, a soldier, a father, a husband, a grandfather, a friend, and a man of God. He truly was everyman, and in her eyes there will never be another one like her Ray. They all agree that he is one in a million, and he will be forever missed, but he's definitely dancing with angels right now.

The end of the grave service is touching, but it was also cleansing for the family, and another bonding moment, as they sing "Amazing Grace," In closing.

As they all ride back to the house, the mood feels different. Emotions are settling and the tears have lessened. Liv sits with Fitz in the car, and they hold hands, as they make small talk.

He calls his family, at her request, and he invites them back to her parents' house. When he hangs up with Jamie. He asks, "Are you sure you're up to this baby?"

She replies, "Yes, I am sure babe. It's what Papaw would've wanted, and this is about him. Let's relax and be with family. It's the perfect way to honor him, it's what he would've wanted." He nods in agreement with her message, as he kisses her on the forehead, and they enjoy the ride.

They arrive at her parents' house a few minutes later, and everyone is ready to hurriedly change clothes, in preparation for greeting guests, and get the food ready.

However, when they arrive they are greeted by church members who have already set up the food and have everything in order. It's a great relief to Evelyn and Barbara.

After changing clothes, Barbara tries to pitch in, but she is quickly encouraged to have a seat, and allow someone else to take care of her. She wants to argue, but she realizes she's outnumbered, and takes advantage of the offer.

She takes a seat with Evelyn and Brenda on the deck, as they sit down to eat together and talk, and watch the kids play in the back yard. Barbara says, "Brenda, that son of yours is an amazing young man. His performance really touched me. Ray would've been beaming."


	637. Chapter 637

Brenda smiles as she says, "Thank you Barb. It was his pleasure. He said he wanted to do something special for him. He and Ronnie have always been such good father figures to him, he really loved him, like a grandfather."

Evelyn responds, "Yes, and it showed honey. He put his heart into that performance. I am glad Ray passed knowing that Ellie and Marcus were together, and happy. He was exceptionally fond of Marcus."

The ladies all agree and smile, as they hear the squealing of the kids running and playing together. They marvel at their grandchildren, and continue to talk and relax, as more guests arrive to visit.

The guests are coming and going, fast and furious, and so is the food. The family appreciates all the support given by their congregation and neighbors, who stop by and pay their respects.

Uncle Lawrence and Ron talk for some time. Liv enjoys seeing her father laughing and smiling with him. She's happy to see how well he's come through this, and he seems to be better every day.

She also notices her mother and grandmother enjoying themselves too. Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia, have them both engrossed in conversation.

Despite this being a time of gathering because of a loss. The moment feels like a family moment, it feels like a celebration, which is what her grandfather would've wanted.

Ellie and Zoe see Liv standing in the doorway, and they approach her. Standing on either side of her, Zoe says, "A penny for your thoughts sissy." Liv smiles as she says, "I am just thinking about how happy everyone looks, and how blessed we are to have such support here today."

Ellie responds, "Yeah sissy. It's been remarkable. He's touched allot of people in his life, and everyone's lives are better for having known him." Zoe replies, "That's so very true. There will never be another one like him." They all nod and smile and wrap their arms around each other for solidarity, and comfort.

A few seconds pass, and Ellie smiles as she says, "Hey, remember that time mama caught me sneaking back in the house from seeing Marcus?"

Both Liv and Zoe smile as Zoe replies, "Yes, after Marcus found out you were grounded, he came to the house and talked to daddy and Papaw." Liv responds, "Yes, that was deep. I remember thinking he's either crazy, or not too bright."

Ellie replies, "Yeah, I didn't know what to expect either. But Papaw told me later that he knew Marcus was a good guy. Because he wanted them both to know that we hadn't done anything. I just fell asleep at his house that night."

Liv replies, "That made a real impression on Papaw. He always was a great judge of character." Zoe replies, "Agreed. If he didn't like you there was a reason, and it usually revealed itself at some point."

They smile in agreement, as Liv says, "I will miss him forever." Ellie replies, "We all will sissy. But at least we have our memories, and of course we have Nana." Zoe responds, "Yes, we do. I am so proud of her, and daddy."

Liv says, "I know right. They are both doing well. Faith plays a major part in how they're handling this." Ellie responds, "Amen, through Christ all things are possible."

Zoe smiles as she says, "You'd better preach, sister Pope." Her remark makes them laugh, as they recount the many times their grandfather made that very statement in church, whenever their mother or grandmother would give an encouraging word.

Time flies as they all mingle with the guests and trade stories about Ray. Before long most of the visitors are gone, and it's just the immediate family left at the house.

They all sit down to eat a meal together, and everyone weighs in on the ceremony, and the time spent today with family and friends. Everyone agrees it's been a great day, and fitting for such a great man, who will be missed for always, and never forgotten.

After dinner, Liv and her sisters clean the kitchen, while everyone else relaxes in the living room talking. The ladies laugh and talk as they perform their dish washing routine.

Ellie says, "Sissy, I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. It's been so good seeing you and Fitz." Zoe chimes in, "Agreed sissy. We are going to miss you."

As Liv puts away the last dish, she smiles as she says, "Awe, thanks ladies. I will miss you too. But I've got so much I've let go, due to losing Papaw. If I don't get back into the swing of things soon, I will never dig my way out."

Zoe nods as she says, "I understand that sissy, my assistant sent me a laundry list of tasks I have flaked on, I really need to take care of like yesterday." Ellie sighs as she says, "I guess real life responsibilities wait for no one huh?"

Liv replies, "No, they don't, but that's okay. We'll see each other when we do the press tours for the documentaries." Ellie says, "Yeah, that's true. I guess you're right. We won't be apart too long." Liv smiles as she says, "I'll miss you both too. You're not alone." Zoe responds, "Well, after the tour, Thanksgiving isn't that far away."

After she says it, she realizes it's their Papaw's favorite holiday, and this will be their first without him. It's like they all feel it at the same time, as they take each other's hands and Zoe says, "We've got this ladies. We've got to be strong for Nana, and daddy."

Ellie replies, "Yeah, we do. So let's make this simple. We will do it here at mama's and as always, we will help with food preparation." The ladies look at one another as they nod in agreement.

Liv says, "We won't have him physically, but we've got him in spirit. So let's make him proud." Ellie replies, "Yes, let's." They share smiles and another hug, settling the moment.

Their time of reflection and planning as a group ends, when they are joined by their beaus. Each being taken into their love's arms, and going without a fight, as they share kisses of love and comfort. The picture is perfect, and Barbara can't help but notice.

As she smiles at her grandbabies; she thinks about how proud Ray was of their family, and how special they all are to each other. The thought that more life events would happen and he wouldn't be physically present for them saddens her. But she's also happy she's here to see them, and she's even more convinced he will be there in spirit.

As she continues to watch the ladies interact with their loves, she's interrupted by Ron. He comes over to her and says, "Hey mama. Are you okay?"

She responds, "Yes son. I am fine. I am just marveling at our family. I am so happy for the blessings we have, and it fills my heart with such joy to see the masterful job God has done in our family."

He responds, "Yes mama. It's all surreal sometimes. We are blessed, and I am thankful. You know daddy, would be grinning like a Cheshire cat seeing all of this."

She replies, "Yes, he would son. He'd say, life is all about loving, laughing, and learning." They smile together, and share a laugh, as he puts his arm around her and pulls her close. She leans in as they reminisce about Ray.

When the embrace ends, she hears familiar sounds, and sees that the ladies are now in the living room sitting down, with their loves, and playing with the babies. While the other great grandchildren sit on the floor laughing and talking.

It's a sight to behold, as Evelyn comes up to Barbara and Ron, and asks, "Is everything okay over here?" Both Barbara and Ron smile, as Ron says, "Yes babe. It's more than fine, it's the circle of life, and it's amazing to watch.

She smiles as he puts his other arm around her, and pulls her close, as she says, "Amen Ronnie." All is good in this moment, as they remain thankful and hopeful for what they have, and for what they will experience going forward.


	638. Chapter 638

Four Months Later

Liv awakes to the familiar sweet sounds of her babies cooing through the monitor. As she yawns, and stretches, she looks over and realizes, she's in bed alone. However, there's a tray of food in the space where her love usually lies, and a note.

She reaches to grab the note, and winces a bit, she smiles thinking of the night they had last night. She notices the leather sex swing is still hanging from the ceiling.

She smiles and makes a mental note to take it down before it's discovered by one of their house guests or the staff. She's sure their antics were heard anyway, but at this point it is what it is.

As she reads the sweet love note, and enjoys her breakfast in bed. She grins, reveling in her love's sweetness, and his promise to return soon, so they can carry on their plans for the day.

As she finishes her food; she sees the flashing light of a message on her phone. She reaches over and grabs it, but once more, she's plagued by some joint soreness, but not complaining.

She reads the text from Ellie. It says they are on their way. When she sees the time of the message, she realizes they should be arriving in the next two hours.

She finishes her juice, and goes into the bathroom. She needs to take a hot bath in her wonder tub, to ease her muscle pain, before she can dress. After removing the swing, and putting it away. She slips into a hot bath, to soothe her muscles.

As she relaxes in the water, her mind drifts, as she allows the bubbling water to cradle her, and massage her aching body. She thinks about the rollercoaster of life they've been on for the last four months. So much has changed, some for the better, and some is just a change.

She thinks about the interviews they've done, and the success of her Run like a girl campaign, as well as her women's health initiative. The press coverage has been extremely positive. She has been on every top magazine cover, and every talk show discussing her commitment to women's health and the plight of girls in our society.

She never thought she'd see the day where she'd be so happy and comfortable in her own skin. She did a photo shoot recently, for Time magazine, where they featured her as a working mother of three, the first lady of the country, and the wife of the most powerful man in the world.

She grins thinking about how proud Fitz and the family were, reading the article. She has to admit she's also very proud of what she's accomplished personally, and professionally.

At the top of her list of successes, the collection of documentaries she's produced on women's issues are sweeping the nation. With the help of her mother, grandmother, and sisters, she's been able to put together an impressive collection of work, that's proven to be a great help to thousands of people.

Monica, her assistant, has been inundated with tons of mail from women all over the world, who are thanking her for making the videos, and speak about how helpful they've been.

The most talked about documentary was the one about women's assaults. Zoe's story touched so many women, and gave so many survivor's hope. The baby blues video, and the discussion of losing a child, also received lots of attention, and it's through sharing their trauma, the Pope Women are closer than ever.

The success caused them to tour all over the country, speaking to women everywhere, doing town hall meetings, and helping the country understand the importance of putting together programs to support women's issues. In the media, they've been praised for their openness and their strength, and recognized for their bravery.

A story was even done on her parents, people wanted to know who these people were who raised such successful and powerful women. Liv loved seeing her parents recognized for their strong parenting and tough love at times.

She knows without them, she'd be lost, as well as her sisters.' She recalls helping them prep for the interview, and the hilarity of it all. Her parents are quite funny, she and her sisters' almost forgot how comical they can be.

The other producers on the set, talked about them unsparingly, and all she could do is smile. In the interview her parents spoke frankly about raising them, and how they managed to keep them under control to a degree, but how Liv and her sisters were very normal teens, despite the fame of Liv and Ellie's superstardom, of being academic geniuses.

It's the one thing that Liv appreciates most about her life growing up. She was always seen and treated as a normal child, no matter what happened, she was their daughter first, and everything else was secondary.

She now understands how important that concept is, as she and Fitz raise their babies, and she's sure to take a page out of her parents' book in that department.

After winning over the country with her family, and people in awe of the many successful projects they've featured. Many feel that they've managed to turn women's issues into a community issue. Which is why Liv was recently recognized for her activism by the National Coalition of Women. An honor she will cherish forever.

Her life as first lady is coming together quite well, and she's excited to see how she can continue to do more things to help more people. The importance of her role, may seem less important to some.

But now she sees just how impactful she can be, and she can't wait to start new projects to continue to be an asset to her country. Fitz jokes with her that she's more popular than he is, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His support and love are a blessing, and it makes her swoon.

Professionally, OPA couldn't be more successful. Harrison has easily moved into the pilot seat, and with Abby by his side as his number two. Business is steadily growing and excelling, which makes her beam with delight. That has always been a concern for her; she's never wanted to lose herself, in becoming Fitz's wife, the first lady, and a mother to their kids.

Somehow, with the help of everyone in her life, she's managed to have it all, and she's so very grateful. She can hear her papaw saying, "It's always about balance Peanut. If you strike the right balance, anything can be accomplished." Remembering his words, and knowing how proud he'd be of her gives her comfort.


	639. Chapter 639

Her moment of silence breaks as her phone rings. Normally she doesn't answer when she's in the tub, but she recognizes the ring. She answers and the sexy voice she loves says, "Good morning sexy lady, are you awake?" She smiles as she replies, "Yes, I am. No thanks to you. You were supposed to wake me so I could work out."

He responds, "I know babe. But you looked so peaceful, and you really needed your rest. It's been crazy this week with all the family drama." She responds, "You're right. It has been pure chaos. Thanks again for being so understanding and helpful honey. You've really been amazing through all of this."

He smiles as he says, "You're welcome my love. I'm just glad the craziness has died down, and Zoe and Drew can enjoy their day, along with the rest of us."

She responds, "Amen babe. Will you be home soon?" He replies, "Yes, we are about to leave now. So we will see you soon. The kids are chomping at the bit to open gifts."

She replies, "I bet. I miss you, be safe babe." He responds, "I miss you too babe, I will. Love you." She replies, "I love you too."

After hanging up, she slips back into the water, and her mind goes to their recent drama. About a week ago, Jayson got into an argument with Ron, because he was late picking up the kids from her parents' house, and he didn't seem to care that he was inconveniencing them.

Because Jayson was late, Ron wasn't able to go to the reception menu tasting with Zoe, Drew, Barbara, and Evelyn. Which upset him greatly.

So Ron addressed his behavior, and suddenly Jayson went off on a tangent about how Ron never liked him, so he's exaggerating the situation on purpose. He also said he's always treated Fitz and Drew better, than him, when they aren't any better than him, especially Drew.

When Ron inquired as to what he was talking about, Jayson told him how Liv and Drew met, before Drew met Zoe, and told him the details around Drew's incident that led him to meeting Liv.

The news hurt her parents and her grandmother greatly, and Jayson knew it would hurt them, when he told Ron. But he didn't care, because his feelings were hurt about Ellie's engagement, and the impending sale of the house. So he wanted to hurt someone else, as badly as he was hurting. It also didn't help that he knows Zoe doesn't like him.

This news coming out at all was a real issue, let alone days before Drew and Zoe's wedding. It caused a great rift in the family. Evelyn and Ron, as well as Barbara were very upset with Liv as well as Drew and Zoe.

But luckily, working together, they all were able to calm her parents and grandmother's concerns. The deception, was the major problem. It took a few days for her father to really deal with it.

He felt like he'd been deceived as to what type of man Drew was, and maybe he wasn't good for Zoe. He also questioned Liv's loyalty to the family, and questioned how she could keep this from them.

Remarkably, Drew took her father's response well. He didn't shy away from it. He owned it, and let Ron know his intensions with Zoe, and that he's not ashamed of what happened in his past. Because it helped him become a better man, so he could be the man that Zoe deserves.

But Ron challenged him asking, why didn't he tell them about it? Drew advised, he didn't talk to them about it, because he didn't feel it was of any consequence.

He isn't the same person now as he was when the incident happened. He's moved on. But he did tell Zoe, because he felt she had a right to know, by her being his future wife. But he didn't feel like telling anyone else was necessary.

It was a back and forth that lasted for days, but he eventually won over her father. Evelyn and Barbara forgave him quicker, but that was in large part because of Zoe, and how she stood by him unwavering in her support for him and their relationship.

When they challenged Zoe, saying she may be making a mistake, and questioning if she was sure she knew him. Zoe fought for her relationship, and made it known, that she knows exactly what kind of man Drew is, and he was going to be her husband, regardless of what anyone else thought.

She also stated that only those who were in support of their union need to attend, because she wasn't willing to entertain any negativity on her day.

This was a bold move, and it caught her parents and grandmother a little off guard. But Liv and Ellie, knew how serious she was, and both stood by her and supported her decision. Which, also helped their parents and grandmother relent.

Another aspect of the situation that caused tension, was Liv not telling them she knew about Drew. They struggled with her explaining she couldn't talk about her clients. Her father felt like she should've considered the fact they were family. But Liv argued she had to keep her client's information in the strictest of confidence.

However, her father was still very upset, and it was the first time Liv had ever seen her father that angry at her. Seeing how heavy this weighed on her, Fitz had to do something. He approached Ron as a husband and a father first, and a son in law second.

He spoke with her father, and somehow her father's attitude about her role in the matter changed, and he respected Fitz that much more for how he approached him.

He was protecting his wife, and the mother of his children. He let Ron know, that this had to stop, for the sake of everyone. He reminded Ron of how important family is, and how Ray would feel, if he saw them arguing this way.

The message hit home, Ron knew how important family was to Ray. Fitz was right, at the end of the day, it's about family, and Liv did what she had to do. Their conversation helped Ron see the light, and he forgave his little girl, and appreciated how Fitz handled him.

Liv had never been so happy that Fitz came to her aid, and helped her with her father. His intervention was just what she needed, and she didn't think it was possible, but it caused her to love him more.


	640. Chapter 640

She remembers thinking at the time, it looks like she's not the only fixer in the family. As she thinks of him and their love, she's finding more reasons to love that man, and she's hoping it never stops.

Feeling much better now, Liv bathes, and then gets out of the tub. She smiles thinking of all of the happiness surrounding the family right now. It's Christmas Eve, and the day before Zoe and Drew tie the knot.

Ellie and Marcus are on their way with the kids, Fitz is on his way back with his family, and everyone else is downstairs. She feels the blessings and the spirit of Christmas in the air, and it makes her gleeful.

After drying off and dressing, she heads to the nursery. From the moment she opens the door, the sounds and smells of holiday time hit her. She smells her nana's pie, and hears Nat King Cole playing. This experience makes her grin, she absolutely loves the holidays with her family.

Her mind goes to her Papaw again. This is their first Christmas without him, and it's bitter sweet. She knows they will get through it, she recalls how they managed to have a blast during Thanksgiving, despite it being his favorite holiday.

They remembered him, and celebrated for him, and it turned out great. It was just as it should've been, all about family. The days together were precious and joyous, and unforgettable. Especially when Ellie showed up at dinner with a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Liv smiles as she remembers the glow on her sister's face. She held out her hand with pride, as she announced her engagement, with her love by her side. It gave them more of a reason to celebrate and be happy over the holiday.

When she enters the nursery, she's greeted as Gerry comes running toward her, half naked, and screaming her name. It never gets old, to see her babies laughing and running, despite them being active walkers now for the last two months. They've all mastered walking very well, and Liv is so very proud.

As she picks him up and she kisses him sweetly, she says, "Merry Christmas, mama's naked boy." He grins and claps and puckers up for a kiss. She laughs as Marta says, "He loves kissing huh?" Liv replies, "Yes, he does."

She gives him his kiss and he hugs her neck, which melts her heart. He's such a sweetie. Clearly seeing their brother is getting all the attention, and are jealous.

Once the girls are finished being changed, Liv sees her little ladies run to her too. As they stand at her feet looking up. Faith says, "Up mommy." She's reaching up as she leans against Liv's legs, and Liv smiles as she sees Felicia mimicking her sister, wanting to be picked up too.

Liv wants to pick them up, but she only has so many arms, so she says, "I can't baby girls. One at a time okay." Liv sees the look of sadness on their faces, and it almost makes her tear up. So she goes to the couch, and sits down. Faith and Felicia follow her, with long faces and all.

When she sits down, she places Gerry on her lap, and helps the girls climb up onto the couch, with help from Marta. When they are all on the couch, Faith and Felicia clap and climb onto Liv, as all three try to share her lap, which makes her laugh, as she struggles to corral them.

They are no longer infants, they are definitely well into the toddler stage of development, and bigger than most kids their age. Their last well baby check-up has them in the 100th percentile for development. Liv marvels at how sweet they are, and how adorable they are too.

Their piercing blue eyes are amazing, and their brown sugar tans are even more special, paired with their dark blond curls. They are the absolute best mix of she and Fitz, and it makes her smile seeing how perfect they are.

After kissing on them and playing with them a bit longer, and finally getting them dressed, and the girls' hair done, along with Gerry's. She takes note of their adorable outfits. They are dressed in Christmas elf costumes, and they look precious.

She's ecstatic about the cute Christmas gift shaped bows she found online for the girls' hair. She and Marta smile at each other, as Marta says, "That deserves another photo." Liv laughs as she says, "I agree." So Marta and Janis line them up, and Liv snaps their photos again.

The babies are giggling as always, and loving being the center of attention, a trait she is sure they get from their father. As always, Gerry is of course being the biggest ham, and his sisters are not far behind.

She thinks about the added cuteness that awaits them downstairs, and she knows she has to get a photo of them, in their customized Christmas decorated bouncers, that her grandmother and mother worked on. The excitement of the moment, shakes her out of her thoughts, and she and the nannies go downstairs.

As she walks into the family room, she sees the beautiful Christmas tree, they decorated as a family, and all of the gifts beneath it. She also sees the bouncers set up, with a great view of the tree for the babies.

She's smiling at how bright the kids' smiles are, as they stare at the tree with its lights blinking, and they coo and clap. She takes more photos of them with her phone, and posts them to her vlog for people's enjoyment.

The video she posted of them decorating the tree, in their diapers and Grant 1, 2, 3 T' shirts got over a million hits. People can't get enough of their babies. They are termed in the media as America's babies.

After posting the pictures, she sees the kids in their bouncers playing happily, as Nanny Julia watches them. She gives them kisses and watches as they giggle afterwards, she snaps a few more shots of them, grinning at their response to her kisses.

However, her moment is disturbed by voices from the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen, she sees her family sitting at the table talking and laughing as always. "Merry Christmas and Good morning everyone," She says as she pours herself a cup of coffee, and she joins them.

Evelyn says, "Good morning, and Merry Christmas to you too Peanut. We were about to come get you. If you didn't come down soon." Liv laughs as she says, "Well, I am sorry to keep you waiting mama. I slept in a little and took a nice hot soaking bath this morning. I figured it didn't matter, since Ellie and the crew wouldn't be here until a little later." Evelyn replies, "That's true." Barbara responds, "Well, you look well rested Peanut." Liv replies, "Thanks Nana. I guess sleeping in a little more agrees with me."


	641. Chapter 641

Zoe smiles as she replies, "That was more than a little sissy, it's almost 11:am. But it's understandable. We were all up pretty late, and had our share of drinks too." Barbara teasingly says, "Yeah, some were up later and louder than others."

The ladies all break out into laughter at the table, as Drew and Ron both shake their heads, as Ron says, "Hey now. I am still eating here."

Barbara laughs as she responds, "Stop it Ronnie, it's not like we all haven't been privy to any of you and Lynnie's performances." He replies, "Come on mama. That's different."

Barbara smiles as she responds, "Keep telling yourself that Ronnie, but these girls didn't get here by osmosis, and neither did your grandbabies, or any of us for that matter." Evelyn replies, "Agreed Barb. Lighten up Ronnie. It's all in fun."

He knows he's defeated in this argument, so he's quiet, as Zoe replies, "She's got a point daddy. Besides we are all grown now. So we know it's a part of life."

Drew chimes in as he says, "I think we all know that babe. But at the same time. I get where your dad is coming from. It's obvious that it happens, but no parent really wants to talk about it or think about their kid doing it." Ron replies, "Exactly Drew. Thank you."

The ladies laugh at how uncomfortable both of them look, and Liv says, "Okay gentlemen, we get your point. We will move on to another topic." Ron replies, "Thank you Peanut." She smiles at her father as she says, "You're welcome daddy."

As he finishes his eggs, he asks, "By the way where's Fitz this morning? I didn't see him in his study." Liv replies, "Oh, he left early this morning, he had to meet with Uncle Lawrence, and the family attorney to take care of some financial dealings of his father's."

Drew replies, "That's right, they finally settled the estate. It took long enough." Liv replies, "I agree. But at least it's done. So, they will be arriving soon, along with Ellie and her clan."

Evelyn replies, "Yeah, Brenda texted me earlier. She said the kids are ecstatic about opening gifts early." Zoe responds, "Yeah, I am sure of that. It's going to be fun watching them all rip into their gifts."

Liv responds, "Yeah, it will be. I'm excited too. I think our little people will be able to open some stuff." Barbara replies, "I am sure you've got the camera ready too don't you?" Liv grins as she says, "As always." They all laugh, and suddenly hear the chime of the gate opening.

Liv smiles as she replies, "Looks like Fitz is here." Barbara smiles as she asks, "Where are the babies' Liv?" She responds, "They are in their bouncers Nana."

Her mother and grandmother both say, "Well why didn't you say so. We want to see them." Before Liv can respond, they fly past her, and she tries to get out of their way before being bowled over.

Zoe, Ron, and Drew crack up, as does Liv, at how quickly her mother and grandmother move when it comes to their grand babies. Their laughter is broken by the shrieks of how cute the babies look in their outfits and bouncers. With them being done eating, everyone comes into the living room.

Zoe says, "Oh my goodness Livy, they are adorable. I need a picture for my phone." She snaps a picture, and of course so does her mother and grandmother. Liv marvels at how cute the kids look and the reactions of the family. With the thought of Fitz coming up the driveway, Liv gets an idea.

She calls Fitz's phone. He answers, "Hey babe, I am coming through the gate." She replies, "Hey honey. I know. But I want you to make sure you're the first one through the door okay." He grins as he says, "You do know I'm not alone, and we've got company right?"

She laughs as she shakes her head and says, "Yes, I know that honey. But I'll definitely take more of that later." He laughs as he says, "Okay, I will be the first through the door. See you in a second." She responds, "Okay. Love you. Bye." He replies, "Love you too. Bye."

She's filled with excitement of her idea, and turns to her family and says, "Quick, mama and nana, bring the babies to me." They look at her with confusion, as Ron asks, "What's going on Livy?" She replies, "I want to surprise Fitz, with a cute Christmas greeting. But I need the kids to do it."

Zoe quickly figures out what she wants to do, and says, "Awe Livy, that's sweet. I'll grab the camera." Liv responds, "Thanks sissy, I appreciate you." Zoe winks as she says, "No worries, I've got your back." They smile and giggle, as Drew says, "Well Ron, I guess you and I are the only ones that don't know what's going on." Ron replies, "Yeah, I'm used to being the last to know. Let's just sit and watch what happens."

As Zoe grabs her camera, and sets to record the moment. Liv sits at the end of the hallway, on her knees, with the babies in front of her facing the door, and her mother and grandmother stand behind her. Liv tells the kids, "Look at the door babies. Here comes daddy." As soon as she says it, the door opens, and their heads go toward the door.

When it opens, in comes Fitz, and Liv says, "Go get daddy!" They smile and jump up, and run toward him screaming for him. He's overcome by joy and surprise, as he drops to his knees with the biggest grin on his face, and takes his little ones into his arms. He hugs them and kisses them, as they hug him back.

It's a beautiful moment, and everyone stares and smiles. The ladies are tearful, because it's so cute and memorable. Aunt Hellen, says, "Oh my goodness, look at them."

Aunt Lydia replies, "I can't believe their walking so well. Lord have mercy, they are too cute." Jamie responds, "I can't believe it either. Look at Scooter, he's so happy."

As he plays with them, tickling them and making them giggle loudly. Zoe snaps pictures of them. While Liv records a video of it. She and Liv compare pictures, and smile at the results. They look absolutely adorable.

Everyone focuses on Fitz, he's so happy he can't stop grinning. He's completely consumed by them, and hasn't looked up since they've been in his arms. He snaps out of his great happiness, as he hears the call button. Ellie and her crew are at the gate.


	642. Chapter 642

He looks up, and has tears of joy in his eyes. Liv looks at him and goes over to him, after buzzing Ellie in. He stands up as the nannies take the kids, and he grabs her close. He kisses her sweetly, and they share a hug. She says, "Merry Christmas baby." He replies, "Merry Christmas babe. Thank you for that." She replies, "You're welcome."

Zoe responds, "We've got it all on tape people." They all clap, as Barbara says, "Yes, that's a keeper for sure." Fitz asks, "Hey, that's not going on the vlog is it?" Liv smiles as she says, "No, this is going in our personal memory diary."

He kisses her on the forehead, as he says, "Thank you. The last thing we need is for the country to see you making me cry." They all laugh and smile at his comment.

With happiness being so ever present, they all begin to gather in the living room, as Ellie and her group come through the door. They all greet with hugs and kisses, as they all get settled and prepare to open gifts.

Liv loves how happy her sister looks and how happy the kids are too. MJ and Malcom are great brothers to Jay Jay, Vonnie, and Jay. Just as Mi Mi and Marce are great older sisters to them too. Barbara sits next to Liv and whispers in her ear, "They look like a real family don't they?" Liv replies, "Yes nana, a happy family."

Seconds later, Brenda comes into the living room, and says, "We'd better get the gift opening done ladies, we've got some cooking to do." Mike says, "In that case, let's get this show on the road, because food is a must."

They all laugh as Ron says, "Especially when it's topped by mama's sweet potato pie." Marcus responds, "Amen Amen." The laughter grows as they all chime in, and they begin distributing the gifts.

An hour later, all of the gifts are opened, and some of the kids are outside playing with their new toys, while the other young adult kids are playing with their new indoor gadgets, and the adults are doing their usual. The ladies are manning the kitchen, as the men sit in the man cave and watch television, as well as play some pool.

The holiday spirit is in the air, and everyone is definitely enjoying the break from their everyday life. The men catch up, and bond over beer, sports, life talk, and politics. As they talk Ron asks, "So Drew, tomorrow is the big day huh?" He replies, "Yes, it is. I finally get to make Zoe my wife."

Ron replies, "Yes you do, and I have never seen my baby girl happier." Fitz replies, "It's going to be a great day for sure. Are you nervous though Drew?"

He smiles as he says, "If I'm being honest, yes, I am a little. I just want everything to go well." Marcus responds, "Hey, everything will be fine man. Don't worry about it. The important thing, is you and Zoe will be husband and wife at the end of it. That's the best part."

Mike responds, "Spoken like a true man in love son. When are you and Ellie walking down the aisle?" He grins as he says, "We've thrown around some dates, we haven't nailed down anything yet. But it's coming, Liv already gave her Melissa's number."

Drew replies, "Then yes, you're right my friend. It's coming soon." They all laugh as Ron says, "That young lady is cleaning up off of us. I think she's happier than any of us we keep having events." Lawrence replies, "Well, I for one, am very happy for both of the potential grooms here.

Finding that special someone is rare, and when it's right it's magic." Ron responds, "I will drink to that." They all nod in agreement, and cling glasses, as they bond over their affinity for love, marriage, and commitment.

The smells in the house have now switched from sweet to savory, and food has never smelled so good. This year the menu is expansive, they are preparing to feast on turkey with oyster dressing, rack of lamb, and Aunt Hellen's classic holiday ham, upon Fitz's request.

They'll also enjoy collard greens, sweet potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and okra hash. Desserts also leave nothing to be desired, and boasts, apple and peach cobbler, sweet potato pie, apple pie, and Evelyn's special Christmas cake.

With all hands on deck, finishing the sides, as the rack of lamb finishes in the oven. The ladies catch up about their lives over the last year, and discus the celebratory moments and milestones.

Aunt Hellen begs to hear about Liv and Fitz's first wedding anniversary celebration. Liv is overjoyed and a smile breaks out on her face, because she can't contain her joy. She gives them the clean version of their trip, and leaves out them joining the mile high club with pride.

The long walk on the beach, making love on the beach, as the sun sets, and the water rushing up and down your bodies, is a feeling like no other. The romance of it, makes her swoon. She also tells them about the sweetest gift he gave her.

She shows them the chess piece charm he bought for her, to add to her charm bracelet, in remembrance of her grandfather. They all smile and tell her how sweet the gift was, and comment on how thoughtful he is. She grins with pride, thinking about her love, and how special he is.

They ask more questions about the trip, and she's so happy. She ends up disclosing more than she intended. She talks about their special time alone. They gave each other massages, and bathed together. Ironically, one of the best parts of the trip, was him washing her hair for her.

She thinks about his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp, and running his hands through it, as he rinsed it and kissed her, got her hotter than anything she's ever felt. Thinking about it as she tries to keep the story clean, has her holding the image in her head, and desperately ready for a repeat.

Hearing her story, and sensing the obvious omissions of constant love time. Barbara says, "So basically it was a love fest beyond all love fest's huh peanut?"

The ladies all burst out into laughter as Liv nods and smiles, as she says, "Yes Nana, and it was awesome." Evelyn grins as she sees her daughter more comfortable than ever in who she is, and it makes her proud.

She leans over and hugs her and says, "I love you." Liv looks at her mother and says, "I love you too mama." They share a smile, and continue to enjoy the conversations.


	643. Chapter 643

Ellie says, "I am glad you enjoyed your trip sissy. With that bathing suit I saw. I figured there was going to be some serious fun going on."

Zoe replies, "Agreed my dear. Thank me later for that gift." Liv laughs as she says, "thank you sissy. It was a hit." Brenda replies, "Well that's clear honey by the look on your face."

Jamie responds, "Agreed Livy, the pictures you sent us of your trip show you and Fitz happier than I've ever seen you. Especially Fitz." Liv replies, "Thanks Jamie. We needed that trip. It was great to be alone, no kids, no phones, just us."

Hellen says, "I'd imagine that's tough with your responsibilities. But it's good you make time for each other." Lydia says, "Yes, it is. That's very important Livy. Don't lose sight of that."

Liv replies, "We won't Aunt Lydia. We both agree to always make time for us. We talked allot about us taking more trips together every few months, you know to keep it fresh."

Jill replies, "Good for you Liv. That is the secret to a strong marriage. Keeping it fresh and continuing to always work to keep each other happy."

Zoe replies, "Yes indeed, it's all about working it out together, and finding your way back to each other. The outside world can be a real beast, and sometimes tear you apart if you're not careful."

Ellie chimes in as she says, "Say that again sissy. If you're not strong enough, outside sources can ruin you. But I refuse to let that be the case for me and mine." Brenda responds, "Well al righty then Ms. Ellie. You're preaching now girl."

The ladies crack up at Brenda's reply, and they all cling glasses as Barbra says, "To putting family and love first." They all agree, and share in the toast, as they finish up their food duties.

As some of the sides go into the oven, along with tending to the lamb, the ladies sit down, and continue to converse. Hellen asks, "So Zoe, how are you doing my dear?"

Zoe smiles as she says, "I am doing very well Aunt Hellen. I'm just nervous." Aunt Lydia says, "That's normal honey, but I am sure you will be fine. You're certainly going to make a beautiful bride."

Zoe smiles as she says, "Thank you Aunt Lydia. I just want everything to be perfect." Ellie responds, "It will be perfect sissy. Me and Livy will make sure of it. We've got your back." Zoe suddenly has tears in her eyes as she responds, "Thank you sissy. That means allot to me."

Brenda says, "Awe Zoe, don't cry honey. You're going to make us all cry." Jamie responds, "Agreed, and I am an ugly crier." They laugh at her remark, and as the laughter settles. Zoe looks at her grandmother and when their eyes meet.

Barbara says, "It's okay sweet pea. I miss him too. But don't you fret, he'll be there with us tomorrow. I am confident, he will help me officiate your nuptials."

The moment becomes clear for everyone. A part of her nervousness or uneasiness about tomorrow is related to the loss of her grandfather. He was supposed to perform the ceremony. Luckily for her, Barbara agreed to do it, and the choice has made them both very happy. It's a special moment that no one will forget.

Succumbing to the moment, all the ladies hold hands, and comfort Zoe. They realize her conflict, and they all know, no words are needed. Just love and support, is what she requires, as she moves toward another milestone in the journey of her life, with a hole in her heart, from missing her papaw.

The moment allows them all to release tears, and anxiety. The tears wash it all away, as they bond through their emotions, and the mood settles and lightens.

Sometimes tears are what you need to shed, to feel better. This moment was proof of that, because at the end of it, they were laughing and smiling, as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later, dinner is served. Micah and Marcella set the tables, and Mj and Malcom help set up the additional seating to accommodate everyone. Instantly, Liv is thankful that Fitz had such a large dining room built, when he built this house.

He literally built it with their family in mind, and it makes her smile. Before he knew her, he prepared for her and their life together, just like he said. He built this house for them, and their life. She's seeing her life come full circle, and it's everything she could've dreamt and more.

Her mother sees her grin, and asks, "What's got you grinning so much baby girl?" She replies, "How blessed I am mama. I am so happy that God has blessed us so richly, and it makes me smile."

Her mother says, "I understand my dear, but remember. You deserve this and more baby. He's rewarding you, with your just desserts." She smiles as she says, "Thank you mama." She replies, "You're welcome baby."

Their moment of love is broken by the sound of Ellie yelling, "Come eat everyone!" The footsteps sound like a heard of water buffalo on the hardwood floors.

Seeing everyone seated comfortably at the two tables needed to bring everyone together, and see it filled with food from one end to the next, on a beautifully dressed table, was an amazing sight. Liv takes pictures of the dressed table, with the food. Fitz allows Ron to give the blessing, and they all dig in moments later.

During dinner the conversation flows, most of it surrounds the wedding tomorrow. Drew's family will arrive tomorrow, and he's extremely excited. Zoe grins at him, she loves his childlike excitement about their day, as he speaks about the church, and the decorations. He praises her for her selections, which makes her feel good.

Jokingly Marcus says, "She's already marrying you Drew, you can stop the complimenting." Everyone laughs as Ellie says, "Not if he wants to stay married." Marcus grins as he says, "Touché my love." They share a sweet kiss at the table and continue to eat and socialize.

The conversation turns to MJ, as Ron asks about his first year in college, and he also asks Malcom about his adjustments to high-school here. Both boys speak highly of their experiences, MJ is excited about the success of their season, and he thanks everybody for continuing to come to his games, and supporting him and his team. Ron says, "You're very welcome MJ. You boys just keep playing hard, and winning." MJ replies, "Will do."


	644. Chapter 644

Evelyn asks, "Malcom, I see you decided to stay in high-school huh?" Malcom smiles as he says, "Yes, mam. I decided to go ahead and go to school my senior year, instead of testing out. It's actually pretty fun. I like it allot."

However, Micah spills the beans by saying, "It's more like he likes Alicia, than the school." The men laugh as Drew says, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's high-school, you're young. Enjoy it Malcom, don't grow up too fast."

Marcus responds, "I agree, that's what I told him. It's his senior year, and it should be enjoyed. You only get one senior year in high-school."

Fitz chimes in as he says, "There's no doubt. Your senior year is your best year, am I right Malcom?" Malcom smiles as he says, "Yes sir. You're right."

Ellie replies, "Well, I am happy he's decided to go to high-school here. It's good having him home." Malcom smiles at Ellie as he says, "It's cool being home. The food's certainly better than the dorm." MJ replies, "I agree. Thanks again for sending me care packages Ellie." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome MJ. It's my pleasure." Everyone smiles at their interaction, it's really sweet.

Mike smiles and teases Malcom, as he replies, "See the truth comes out. He's staying home for women and good food. Good choice grandson." Brenda says, "Mike stop it."

Everyone laughs as Brenda scolds her husband about his remark. Uncle Lawrence comes to his defense as he says, "Hey he's got a point, teenaged boys have priorities, and we all recall them don't we?" Hellen responds, "He's speaking the truth. I recall a certain three teenaged boys, who really gave us a run for our money." Fitz, Drew, and James all look at each other, and then laugh, recalling their antics as kids. Fitz says, "Yes, those were the days, and thank goodness we made it through." Jamie replies, "From what I remember. It was just barely." Jill laughs and chimes in as she says, "Agreed." They all laugh at her teasing, and continue talking.

As the meal goes on, MJ talks about him majoring in accounting, and Malcom plans to be an attorney. This excites most of the adults, since there are four attorney's at the table.

The conversations going on are entertaining and fun, everyone enjoys the interactions. Micah and Marce are asked about their time in California.

Brenda brags about their grades, like a proud grandmother. Barbara and Evelyn can relate, because Evelyn does the same thing, when she talks about Jay and Vonnie being in the gifted and talented program at school.

Zoe whispers to Liv as she says, "Is this the part where someone says, my grandchild is better than yours." Liv cracks up, and since Zoe is terrible at whispering, Ellie hears her too, and also laughs. Ron sees them laugh and asks, "What's so funny over there girls?"

They quickly feel like they are kids again, as they say, "Nothing." Their reply in unison screams guilt, which makes everyone at the table laugh. Ron shakes his head as he laughs and says, "Some things never change."

Mike replies, "Agreed. Those three still keep each other's secrets close to the vest huh?" Evelyn responds, "Yes they do. They are the real three amigos." Everyone smiles and laughs, as they continue to talk and enjoy each other's company.

Ron asks Lawrence about the ranch, and how it's doing with him not running it daily anymore. He admits the ranch is doing well, despite him not being in control, and it's tough to let go. But he smiles at his son James, giving him credit for its success.

James explains the changes they're making at the ranch to make things run smoother, using great technological advances. Everyone is impressed with his knowledge, and Fitz says, "Wow, I guess the MIT degree is coming in handy huh cousin?"

He smiles as he says, "Yes, it appears that's the case." Hellen replies, "That's good to know. Lord knows it cost enough." Ron replies, "Isn't that the truth. Higher education is highway robbery." Jamie says, "Tell me about it. I am hoping for scholarships for the kids. But from what I gather, there's still more money to be spent."

The adults at the table agree completely, which fills the rest of dinner conversation. Marcus and Ellie talk about the extra expenses kids have, despite having full scholarships. The conversation is enlightening, and informative, and engages everyone.

Normally with a family this size there's conflict. But they all manage to get along very well, despite the gap in ages of the kids, and the number of people at the table. Everyone gets along well, and converses back and forth, for the remainder of the meal, through dessert.

After cleaning their plates from dinner and dessert, the crowd begins to dwindle. The Grants head home, because tomorrow will be a long day, with them traveling to LA for the wedding and back to Santa Barbara.

So they call it a night a few hours after dinner ends, and Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia get done chasing the babies all over the house. It's hard to see them leave, but it's understood they want to get some rest for the trip.

After they leave, Liv, Ellie, and Zoe go out onto the deck to take in the crisp air. While Brenda, Mike, Evelyn, Ron, and Barbara drink coffee, and play cards, Drew, Fitz, Marcus, MJ, Malcom, Micah, and Marcella watch a movie, and Jay Jay, Vonnie, and Jay get ready for bed.

As Liv and her sisters relax on the deck, they recount the evening, and how fun it's been. Zoe smiles as she talks about her impending wedding tomorrow, and the excitement in her eyes is adorable.

She says, "I can't wait to be his wife." Liv replies, I can't wait to see you become his wife sissy. I am so happy for you." Ellie responds, "Absolutely sissy, you're going to be so gorgeous tomorrow." The happiness is intoxicating, as they all grin and laugh together.

Ellie smiles at her sister as she says, "Sissy, I want you to know. If Jayson had ruined this for you I would've taken him out. I'm so happy everything worked out."

Liv and Zoe both crack up with laughter, and Zoe hugs her sister as she says, "Thank you sissy. I appreciate you. I don't think you would've had trouble finding an accomplice. Drew was pretty worked up about it too, despite his half ass apology."

Liv replies, "How does one apologize for the havoc he caused, when it was intentional." Ellie responds, "It's what he does sissy. It's one of the things we argued allot about during our marriage, and it appears it's still an issue for him. He thinks if he apologizes everything goes away, as if it never happened."

Zoe responds, "Yeah, that's what people do when they don't want to face what they've done. They want to apologize, thinking it rushes them past the atonement stage." Ellie replies, "Exactly sissy, they don't want to deal with the consequences of their actions."


	645. Chapter 645

Liv says, "Well, something tells me he's really feeling the heat now; especially since Rachel wasn't a fan of his antics." Zoe shakes her head as she says, "Sissy, I'm sorry but he doesn't seem too bright. Why would he try to sabotage my marriage, at the risk of sabotaging his own relationship, by doing this? Its crazy."

Ellie replies, "Sissy when have you known emotions to be rational? He obviously didn't think this would blow back on him, and he thought wrong. He let his jealousy about Marcus and I getting engaged, and me selling the house get to him. But, I will say her apology was heartfelt." Zoe responds, "I agree, she seems like a nice person. I wish her luck with him."

Ellie replies, "Yeah, me too." Liv sees the look of contentment on her sister's face. But she's curious about the other drama in her life. So she says, "Moving on to the next drama, how's it been going since Lauren's visit?"

Ellie replies, "Well the visit itself was better than I expected. Her mother was really nice, and seemed genuinely invested in the kids. Whereas Lauren was of course her usual combative self; which rubbed the kids the wrong way during the visit."

Zoe responds, "When will she ever learn?" Liv replies, "If what she encountered while she was here doesn't turn her around. I don't know what will. Her own kids checked her behavior; as a mother, I can't imagine how that had to feel."

Ellie responds, "I agree sissy. I would've been mortified too. But I really do think it bought her down a peg or two. It helped that Brenda and Mike weighed in on it too."

Zoe responds, "Girl yes, mama was telling me about that. She said Brenda went off on her and her mother about her behavior toward you, and her comments."

Ellie shakes her head as she says, "Yeah, she did. But at least she did it in the absence of the kids. They didn't need to see or hear that at all."

Liv responds, "You're right sissy. But it needed to be said. Sometimes you give in too much to her, and she takes advantage of your kindness."

Ellie nods in agreement as she says, "I know, Marc said the same thing. I just want us to get along. Is that too much to ask?" Liv replies, "No, it's not. But you can't work on mending a relationship with someone, who isn't interested in working on it." Zoe replies, "Preach sissy; it takes two to make it work. Otherwise, it's pointless."

Ellie sighs as she says, "I get what you're both saying, and I agree with you. It's why I've changed my approach to this, and I think having had this experience has helped solidify our bond as a family."

Zoe replies. "Yeah, it had to feel good to have MJ and the kids stick up for you with Lauren." She responds, "Honestly, initially I felt guilty." Zoe asks, "Why?" Ellie sighs as she says, "Because she's their mother, and I guess I felt some guilt about them sort of choosing me over her. I know I'd be crushed if my kids ever did that to me."

Zoe replies, "Sissy, please. You'd never be in her position. Because you are a mother from the core of your being. Lauren on the other hand, is just playing games. She knows she's falling down on the job, as their mother, and you're showing her how it's supposed to be done, so she's jealous." Ellie replies, "Yeah, Marcus and his mother said the same thing, and I must admit it makes sense."

Liv responds, "I couldn't agree with them more. You deserve their support sissy; you've been a great mother to them, and they know it. That's why they're loyal to you, and when Lauren started bad mouthing you to them, they didn't believe the bull she was spinning, so they defended you. Therefore, you have no reason to feel guilty, if there's anyone who should feel guilty it's her. Why would she want to mistreat the woman who's basically raising her kids? That's insane." Zoe responds, "Because as Nana says, common sense ain't always common sissy." They all smile and laugh at her comment.

Ellie responds, "Thanks sissy. I try to be a good mother to all the kids, with no intension of taking over anything. But if it happens, it happens you know?"

Zoe responds, "Yes, we get it. She was wrong to come at you like she did. Marce reached for you when she needed someone, because she's used to you being there for her, and Lauren couldn't deal with the reality of it, that's all."

Liv responds, "Agreed. I remember starting my menstrual; and despite knowing what it was, I still wanted my mommy." They all laugh remembering their individual moments of entering womanhood, and how they all clung to their mother, and grandmother for support. It was a vulnerable moment they will never forget.

Liv says, "It's great that you were able to be there for Marce sissy; you should be proud." Ellie responds, "I agree sissy. I am done feeling guilty about being happy with our family. I love those kids like my own, and Marcus feels the same way about my munchkins. So both Jayson and Lauren, can kick rocks, because we are moving onward happily. Despite their hate-filled tactics."

Liv responds, "That's right, you don't need their approval sissy, do what makes you happy." Zoe responds, "If I had a drink, I'd drink to that." Ellie replies, "I think we all would sissy."

Liv smiles as she asks, "So when will you and Marcus be officially living together?" She smiles as she says, "The mover's will be coming next week to bring over the last of our personal things. So I guess it will be official then."

Zoe replies, "Awe sissy. I am so happy for you and proud of you for taking this leap of faith." Ellie responds, "Thanks sissy. I believe in us, and we are ready to do this."

Liv is excited for her sister, but she asks, "If you don't mind me asking. What changed your mind sissy?" She sighs as she says, "Papaw dying so suddenly really shook me. It made me see that life really is too short to deny yourself happiness."

Zoe responds, "I can understand that. I think it made all of us feel a sense of urgency to live life with a fuller mentality." Liv replies, "Amen. I know it made me rethink some things too."

Ellie says, "It seems like it lit a fire under Marcus too. Which is why I am sporting the most beautiful ring I've ever seen right now." Liv and Zoe smile and laugh at her braggadocios comment.

Liv says, "Well, according to your story of the engagement, it almost didn't happen." Ellie laughs as she says, "True. My libido almost got the best of me." They laugh together at her response, keeping the mood light.

After enjoying their time together outside, reminiscing and relaxing, the night comes to an end, largely because of the long day they will have tomorrow. So everyone makes their way to bed, in preparation for the big day.


	646. Chapter 646

As Liv and Fitz climb into bed, after spending some time loving on their little ones as they sleep. They both begin to yawn, before their heads hit the pillow. They snuggle as Fitz kisses her on her neck, and she nestles into him.

She feels him rising to the occasion and she smiles as she says, "Looks like Mr. Happy wants to play." He replies, "When you're near, always." She turns her head slightly, and they share a kiss.

When the kiss breaks, she says, "We have a long day tomorrow babe." As he helps her out of her night shirt and boy shorts, he says, "Then let's have less talk, and more action, so I can put you to sleep." She smiles at him and surrenders to his touch, as he caresses her body, and kisses her sweetly.

He's making love to her, and she feels every motion of his fingers, and lash of his tongue. As he pleases her beyond measure, and she slips further into a love haze, she gives him all of her, and he accepts her offering gratefully, as he loves her intensely into the morning.

Their morning sun shines brightly, and it catches them at the airport. They've landed at LAX and are heading to the church. When they arrive, everything is absolutely perfect. The ladies are whisked away to get their hair and nails done, and the men are taken to get haircuts.

The time flies, but when show time arrives, everything is in order. As Zoe sits in her bridal suite. Her makeup artist finishes up, and turns her around to see her finished look. Liv, Ellie, Barbara, and Evelyn all shriek with excitement. Evelyn says, "Zoe, you look absolutely amazing." She replies, "Really mama?" They all reply, "Yes!"

The tears in their eyes can't be faked. They are blown away at how beautiful she looks. Miranda, the make-up tech says, "It's time to get your dress on Zoe." Zoe smiles as she stands up and says, "Gosh I am so nervous."

Liv takes her hand and says, "We've got you sissy. You are going to be fine." Ellie responds, "Agreed sissy. Lean on us if you need anything at all. That's what we are here for. Now breathe for us please, and relax."

Zoe nods as she says, "Okay, I am okay." Evelyn responds, "Yes, you are baby girl. Now let's get you dressed." She takes a deep breath, and she steps into the bathroom, with Evelyn, who helps her get into her dress.

As she dresses, Barbara says, "She's going to be so beautiful. I so wish Ray was here." Liv and Ellie take her hand, and Liv says, "We do too Nana. But he's here. We know he is. Because everything is going great, and he'd make sure that was the case, for Zoe."

Barbara replies, "You're so right Peanut. He really would move heaven and earth for you girls." Ellie responds, "And we'd do the same for him. So no worries Nana. We've got this for sure."

They share a hug, and dry their tears, again praising water proof make-up. Liv and Ellie look at themselves in the mirror, after fixing their faces, and they share a smile. They really do love the fit of their dresses, and the color.

As they finish admiring their looks, Barbara clears her throat, advising Zoe is coming out. When the door opens, Liv has her camera up, and when she sees Zoe, she gasps as she says, "Oh My God Zoe!" Zoe beams as she asks, "Do you like it?" Ellie says, "Sissy, we love it. It fits so well on you. What do you think Nana?"

Barbara's face is a look of great surprise. She can't speak. She just waves for Zoe to come to her, and Zoe walks over to her. They embrace for what seems like forever, but it's understandable.

Evelyn says, "I told you she'd be shocked." Liv responds, "She's more than shocked mama. I've never seen her speechless." Ellie replies, "Somebody write this moment down, so we have documentation of when it happened." They share a giggle, and then hear their grandmother say, "I heard that you two."

They smile after they're busted, but don't mind the reprimand at all. She dries her tears, and says to Zoe, "Sweet Pea, you are a beauty. I don't think I looked this beautiful in this dress." Zoe responds, "I am quite sure you did Nana, even more so. I saw the pictures."

Barbara replies, "What pictures honey?" Zoe turns around, and she takes out a photo of Barbara on her wedding day, wearing the same dress. Barbara tries to hold back the tears, but she can't. She recalls the day like it was yesterday. She looks at Zoe, and realizes, her hair, earrings, and dress are the same as her picture.

She also sees her love standing by her side, wearing his dressed blues. He looks so handsome. She remembers how in love she was that day, and how she still feels the same way today, despite him being gone.

It overwhelms her, and she cries harder. Not out of sadness, but out of pride. She's so touched that her grandbaby, wants to honor her in this way, on her special day. All the ladies are in full cry in the moment too, and Zoe takes her grandmother into her arms as she says, "Nana, please stop crying. We will never get out of here."

Her words cause them all to chuckle, as Barbara says, "I said the same thing to my mother on my wedding day." The sentiment makes them smile, as they clean their faces. After drying their eyes. Barbara says, "Zoe, I am so touched at your gesture honey. Thank you. What made you do this?"

She replies, "Other than mama and daddy, you and Papaw are my favorite couple. I adore how you loved each other, and how you still love him, despite him being gone. I wanted to include you both in my special day as much as possible.

So I picked your dress, hair, and earrings, even the shoes, and daddy will be giving me away, in his dressed blues too. Just like papaw was dressed when he married you."

Barbara replies, "Zoe, you're so sweet honey. I love you so much, and your Papaw is here honey. I feel him here." Zoe responds, "I feel him too Nana. I think we all do." Liv, Evelyn, and Ellie, nod in agreement, as they blow their noses, making them all laugh.

The laughter cleanses them, and helps them regain their stability. They've come through a very deep, and heartfelt moment, and are shedding tears of happiness.

After sharing hugs and fixing each other's looks. There's a knock on the door. Zoe says, "Come in!" Ron walks in and he stops as he says, "My goodness, all of this beauty in one room is unfathomable."

The ladies smile and giggle, as Evelyn walks over to him, eyeing her love in his dressed blues, and says, "Flattery will get you everywhere soldier." He smiles at her as he says, "Remember that later."

Barbara replies, "See that's what we're talking about Ronnie. Fair is fair now." He nods as she says, "Okay mama. I get it." They all laugh, as Barbara walks over to him and says, "You look great in your uniform son. So handsome, just like your daddy."

He responds, "Thanks mama. I wanted to honor daddy." She touches his face as she says, "You do that every day son, by the way you take care of your family. He was immensely proud of the man you'd become, and he loved you with all of his heart."


	647. Chapter 647

Ron is touched by his mother's words, and he takes them in, as he hugs her. The moment is sweet, and they all process it together. Their embrace breaks, and Ron says, "Thank you mama." She replies, "You're welcome son. Now if you excuse me family, I have a wedding to officiate." She smiles and winks at Zoe, and Zoe smiles in return.

After she leaves, Ron hugs Zoe, and kisses her on the cheek as he says, "You are so beautiful baby girl, and daddy is proud to walk you down the aisle."

She smiles as she says, "Thank you, but stop it daddy, you're going to make me cry again." He responds, "I come bearing gifts." He pulls out a pack of tissues, and they all laugh.

Their moment pauses, as another knock occurs, and Evelyn says, "Come in." The door opens and Melissa smiles as she says, "Oh my goodness. You all look amazing!" Zoe beams as they all reply, "Thank you."

Melissa replies, "You're welcome. I hope you're already. Because it's time to start the ceremony." Zoe excitedly replies, "Yes, we are ready!" Liv and Ellie look at her and give her another once over, making sure she's perfect. She looks at her sisters, and her mother and father. She waits for their stamp of approval as she says, "Well?" In unison they all say, "Perfection."

Their response makes her smile brighter, and she calms down. The anxiety is fading, and she's ready to do this. Liv, Ellie, and Evelyn, can see her calming down, and know she's ready. Liv says, "We will see you out there sissy." Ellie responds, "Don't keep us waiting girlie."

She smiles as she says, "Well, you can't start without me." They laugh as Evelyn says, "My baby is getting married. Ronnie, our baby is getting married." Liv and Ellie shake their heads, as they slip out the door. They know how this scene ends.

As Liv and Ellie leave, Ron grins, knowing how sentimental his wife gets when their daughters are marrying, but he appreciates her love for them too.

He hugs her as he says, "Yes Lynnie, she is. But only if we get out of this room honey." Realizing they'd better go, Evelyn says, "Okay, I will see you in a second sweet pea. Love you." She replies, "I love you too mama."

As Zoe and Ron stand in the hallway, they await their turn to round the corner. She watches as the bridal party procession as gone down the aisle, along with her handsome ring bearer nephews. Her beautiful flower girl, Drew's cousin Amelia, smiles at her, and Zoe and Ron smile at her in return.

Zoe hears the music change from the wedding party march song, to her song, and excitement is bubbling up inside her. As she hears her music begin, she looks at her father, and he sees the tears in her eyes. He grabs a tissue and hands it to her, and she smiles as she dabs her eyes.

The doors open, and she walks down the aisle to Marcus singing, "You are so beautiful" by Joe Crocker. As the lyrics cut through the air, love fills the room. Zoe floats down the aisle, with such elegance and grace. No one can take their eyes off of her. Especially her groom.

As she approaches the altar, she focuses on Andrew standing at the end of the aisle. He's staring back at her, with a smile bigger than his face, and tears streaming down his face. She smiles at him, through her tears too, as she arrives at the altar.

Barbara smiles, as she dabs her eyes, and says, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Ron replies, "Her mother and I do." He kisses her on the cheek, and hands her over to Drew. But before he steps away, he says, "Take care of my baby girl." Drew replies, "Always Ron, I promise." He nods at Drew, and steps away with a smile, sitting with Evelyn.

The wedding proceeds without a hitch. Zoe and Drew exchange their own vows, and there's not a dry eye in the house. Their vows to each other are beautiful and sweet, and leaves everyone in the loving mood for sure, that carries over to the reception.

The reception is as loving as the wedding. Before the family cuts loose on the dance floor, as only they can. Drew and Zoe have their first dance. They dance to Anita Baker's "Angel." As they dance together, she sings in his ear, and he holds her tight.

He loves when she sings to him, and this is no exception. His lady is serenading him on their wedding day, with a song from one of his favorite singers.

Zoe melts into his arms, as his cologne fills her nostrils, and she takes in his scent. She's never felt so loved, or loved anyone the way she loves him. She's waited for this day all of her life, and it's finally here.

He looks down at her, as the song ends, and sees her tears. He asks, "Are you okay baby?" She replies, "Yes, I just love you so much." He responds, "I love you too baby." They share a kiss, at the end of the song, which is interrupted by the applause of their guests.

They break their embrace, as Zoe dabs her eyes. Liv and Ellie cheer for her. She hears her sisters over everybody and laughs at them hooting and hollering for her and her new husband.

Drew and Zoe make their way to the bridal party table, and take a seat. They are both super excited about celebrating their big day. The daddy daughter dance is announced next. The dance is special, because they selected a song near and dear to her grandfather's heart, as well as her father's. "My girl" By the temptations. The dance is so sweet, and brings tears of joy to everyone's eyes.

After their dance, Drew and Evelyn cut a rug, and he also dances with Barbara. Zoe beams watching him dance with her. The smile on her face is everything. Ron stands with Zoe, as he says, "That was nice of him to include mama." Zoe replies, "He's a great guy daddy." Ron replies, "I know he is sweet pea. I'm not doubting your choice."

She smiles as she says, "Yes you are daddy. But its okay. I get it. You wouldn't be doing your job as my dad if you didn't have doubts. But thank you for trusting me anyway."

He smiles at his baby girl. She's not a baby anymore, and she knows her old man too well. All he can do is say, "I love you sweet pea." She grins back as she says, "I love you too daddy."

When Drew and Barbara's dance ends; she grins at him as she says, "Thank you for making an old lady happy Drew." He replies, "You're not old to me, and the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for dancing with me." Barbara smiles at him, she appreciates his sweetness, and thinks to herself he's definitely one of the good ones, just like her Ray.


	648. Chapter 648

It's a day of love and laughing, that no one will forget. They are showered with gifts and sentiments that they take to heart. Zoe spends time with her in-laws. Aunt Beverly, is taking her around to everyone and bragging on her. She feels like a princess at an elegant ball. It's her wedding day, and she is soaking it all up.

Liv and Ellie watch their sister enjoy her day, and they also enjoy the party too. Liv and Fitz dance like rock stars, and laugh until it hurts. The dancing is fast and furious for all of the guests. They are no doubt trying to burn off the delicious food they've been served.

The succulent surf and turf menu is all the rage, among the guests, as people eat to their heart's content, as well as drink and be very merry. Zoe dances with Mal and her sisters,' dance with both Mike and Marcus. Drew watches Zoe laughing and talking, and Fitz comes up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Drew replies, "Yeah man; I am good. I am just pinching myself. I can't believe she's my wife; I can't mess this up Fitz."

Fitz hears the worry in his voice, and slips into sibling mode as he says, "Hey man; calm down. You're not going to mess this up. You know why?" He nervously asks, "No, why?"

Fitz smiles as he says, "One, because if you do I'll kick your ass, and two because you love her more than anything Andy, and she loves you the same. So I know, you won't hurt her. Unless you don't use your resources."

Drew smiles as he sees his best friend and brother smiling back at him. They share a hug as he says, "Thanks man; I couldn't have gotten through this without you." He replies, "What are brothers for Andy?" They share a smile, and continue to relax and enjoy the night.

The night continues, with loving displays from Drew's family about him, and well wishes to him and Zoe, as they start their lives together. The sentiments, are pouring out from everywhere. But those compliments come after the Maid of honor and Best man speeches.

Fitz's speech touches Drew deeply. In his speech, he speaks of how special his kinship is with him, and how he learned that DNA doesn't make you family. Love does. The speech gets loving applause, as Drew and Fitz embrace.

Then Uncle Larry speaks for Drew as well, calling him a man, he's proud to call a son. He plainly says, "You'll always be my son. You can't get rid of us. You're family." Again Drew appreciates the sentiments and shares a hug with Uncle Larry.

Zoe loves seeing love shown toward her beau. She sees how touched he is, and sees his tears. He tries to fight them, but it doesn't work. She takes his hand and says, "it's fine baby. It's all love." He nods as he grabs tissues, and hugs her, as they share a sweet kiss.

As the mood seems to be settling, and Zoe has gotten Drew settled. The mood begins to shift, when her sisters take the stage. As they stand on the stage, Liv says, "Our sister Zoe, is special.

She's always been special to us, as our sister, and our friend." Ellie replies, "Yes, that's true. Even though we didn't always show it, she was our third twin for sure, and over time she made an exceptional imprint on our lives."

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, so thank you mama and nana. For not letting us kill Zoe when you bought her home." The crowd laughs, understanding the sibling rivalry.

After the laughter settles, Liv says, "Seriously though. Zoe is an amazing individual. Those who don't know her, may not know her struggles. You don't know how strong she is, and that she's a fighter, and a survivor. No matter what. I'm putting my money on her to overcome any obstacle."

Ellie begins to cry, as she says, "It's not something I've ever admitted in public. But I get my strength from my younger sisters'. All that I know about strength comes from them. But specifically, Zoe isn't just our sister, and our friend, but she's our best friend." Tears are streaming down their faces, including Zoe's, and everyone else's too.

But Liv continues as she says, "Sissy, we wanted you to know. Although we know that you've picked a great man to spend the rest of your life with. Who's proven he's got your back. We need you to know. You can always count on us too."

Ellie dabs her eyes, as she responds, "Yes, you can count on us too, forever and always. We will be here for you, for whatever you may need. So here's our tribute to you and our bond.

The music starts to play, and Zoe's tears intensify. They sing "Count on Me." By Whitney Houston and Ce Ce Winans. Evelyn says, "Awe, look at my babies." Ron comforts her as she cries tears of joy and love.

Zoe is balling as she listens to her sisters' serenade her, and perform for her with pure love in their hearts. She's waving her hands in the air, and crying uncontrollably, as Drew comforts her. By the end of the song, she's on the stage with them, and they share a touching hug, as they cry and hold each other.

It's a tearful moment, but a special one. Evelyn and Ron watch their girls' show love to one another, and they couldn't be more proud. Barbara says, "Those are my grand babies. Ray is surely smiling down on us today. I feel his presence. He'd be a bowl of tears if he were here."

Ron responds, "You're right mama. Daddy would be proud. Strike that. He is proud." Evelyn responds, "Amen Ronnie." They all share a smile, and take in the moment.

When the night comes to an end; Zoe and Drew are on cloud nine. As Zoe changes into her traveling clothes, with the help of her sisters. She's full of excitement and can't stop giggling.

Liv puts Zoe's dress in a storage bag, with the help of her mother, and grandmother. When Zoe steps out of the bathroom, slipping into her travel wear, with Ellie's help. They all look at her in awe. Liv says, "Sissy, you look fantastic. Doesn't she ladies?" They all nod and excitedly say, "Yes!"

Zoe grins as she spins in front of the mirror. She loves her periwinkle Versace dress, with black stilettos. Ellie says, "Girl, you're doing the most with those shoes. But I am not mad at you."

Liv replies, "Yes, I agree. Those shoes say one thing, and one thing only." Evelyn says, "Lord those are surely baby making shoes." They all crack up at her remark, and Zoe says, "Let's hope so mama."


	649. Chapter 649

Barbara replies, "Well alright sweet pea, let's not keep him waiting, your love time awaits." She smiles at her grandmother, and they share a hug.

She hugs her sisters and her mother, and they walk her out to the reception line. She and Drew meet at the head of the line, and Drew whispers in her ear, "Damn baby." She smiles as she says, "I take it you like." He laughs as he says, "Baby, I more than like, and I'll be showing how much very soon."

Her attire has done the trick, and she can't deny, she's a bit turned on by his look as well. Armani has never looked so good. His black open collar shirt, against his olive skin, seems to highlight his green eyes. Add his fragrance of choice to the mix, and yes, all systems are go. After saying good-bye to their guests, the happy couple get into their awaiting car, and they head to Bermuda for their honeymoon.

After seeing them off; Evelyn and Ron thank everyone for coming. They both give a heartfelt speech that gets them great applause. There's a final dance, and then everyone disperses. As they prepare to leave. Ellie says, "Hey Livy, are you coming back with us?" Liv replies, "No sissy, we are going back to Santa Barbara. Remember, we didn't bring the kids."

She replies, "Oh, that's right. You're spending the week with the Grant's right?" Liv responds, "Yes, and I am looking forward to it. I really need the kids to get to know them. They're family too, you know."

Evelyn responds, "We will miss you baby girl. But I agree, family is important. So I guess we won't see you again until New Year's in Hawaii, when we meet for Harrison's wedding, and Zoe's birthday." Liv responds, "Yes mama; but that's only a week away."

Barbara smiles as she says, "We know Peanut. But it's been fun being with you, Fitz, and the kids here this week. I guess we've gotten spoiled."

Liv hugs her grandmother as she says, "I promise we will visit more Nana. Especially with the kids getting bigger." Ellie responds, "We're holding you to it sissy." They share another hug, before saying good night.

Liv and Fitz make sure they say goodnight to her father, before leaving, and Fitz's family also says good night as well. They arrive at the airport and share a plane back to Santa Barbara.

On the ride back, they all talk about the wedding. All of the ladies boast about how beautiful Zoe was, and how gorgeous the church and reception were decorated. They also compliment Liv on her and Ellie's song for Zoe. Liv smiles as Jamie says, "Livy your voice is amazing."

Liv responds, "Thank you Jamie." Fitz kisses her hand, as he puts his arm around her and says, "She's my little song bird." Jill asks, "Do you sing to the babies Liv?" She replies, "Yeah, I do. They seem to like it."

Fitz replies, "Yeah, especially Gerry. Her voice puts him right to sleep. When they were teething, it was like a miracle." Liv nods as she says, "It's true. It was a relief to figure that out." They all laugh understanding their point.

The conversation is fun and light, as everyone relaxes. Aunt Hellen beams as they talk about the week ahead. Aunt Lydia says, "Livy, we are so excited to spend the week with you all. Maybe we can babysit too. That will give you and Fitz added time alone."

Fitz responds, "I think we can arrange that, what do you think Liv?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, I think that's in order." The smile on Aunt Lydia's face is worth it. Liv loves how happy she is to see their kids.

A few short minutes later, the plane lands, and they all go their separate ways. Liv climbs into the armored car, and snuggles up to Fitz. He holds her tight, and they share a sweet kiss. He whispers in her ear, "I love you."

She smiles as she says, "I love you too babe." They share a kiss, which leads to some deeper kissing and making out. Somehow, her shoes end up off, and he rubs her feet. She loves when he massages her feet, its like instant foreplay.

When they pull up to the house, Liv steps out of the car, onto the cold ground, forgetting she's shoeless. Fitz notices it immediately, and comes to her rescue, as he hands her shoes to her, and her purse, and he sweeps her off of her feet.

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, and he smiles back. Carrying her into the house, as she holds onto her belongings, and his neck.

After they enter the house, he doesn't put her down. He continues up to the bedroom. She smiles as she says, "Somebody's in a hurry." He replies, "Yeah, I've been waiting to do this all night." She suddenly feels the power in his grip, the way he's holding her, let's her know, he's beyond eager, and he's focused, which excites her.

When they get into their room. There are rose petals on the floor and the bed, and there are candles lit, surrounding the bed. Liv smiles at him as he puts her down on her feet.

She asks, "Baby, what's all of this?" He replies, "It's me being romantic with my beautiful wife. Do you have an objection?" She grins as she says, "MMM, the only objection I have, is that we're not naked yet."

He grins at her, and they begin to strip. It's a world wind of clothing going everywhere, and afterwards, it's clear it's set to be a night of passionate love making for the record books. After kissing her intensely, and laying her on the bed, he hits play on the IPOD, and the sounds of Luther croon through the air.

He's always the most romantic just because, and he's always so Intune with her. She allows his kisses and his touch to bring her to climax, before intercourse happens.

He's immensely invested in pleasing her repeatedly pre sex, a skill he's certainly mastered. After kissing her into oblivion, and licking her nipples, into submission. He kisses down her body, and licks in between kisses, making a trail down to her honey pot.

When he arrives, he uses his superpowers for a rousing twenty minutes, leaving her breathless and quivering as she rounds the corner of climax four times.

He's dedicated to pleasing her, and giving her just what she desires. He loves seeing the drunken look in her eyes, and yet her affinity for more. She wants more of him and he wants more of her too. As he grips her hips, after drinking from her, and cleaning her up extensively, post spill. He kisses her up her body to her lips.


	650. Chapter 650

She tastes herself on his tongue and she moans from the onset. He feels her wetness, still dripping from her thighs, and she feels him pressing against her.

She slips out of her haze, to pull him into her. He teases her slightly, as he rubs his tip against her clit. She whines as she says, "MMM don't tease me baby."

He responds, "Beg me." She tries not to, and he can tell she's resisting. So he intensifies his teasing. She gives in as she moans, "MMM, Baby please, please give it to me."

He instantly gives in, and slides into her. She grips his back, and moans in his ear, as he works her slow and steady, at her request. He's working her slowly, and she's moaning incessantly. His pace is perfect. But she feels her arousal wall cracking already, as he slides in and out of her, establishing the perfect rhythm.

She's tightening internally, he feels her body shifting, and her nails digging into his back, as her legs tighten around his waist. Her moans intensify, as her clit begins to twinge.

She wants his release, as badly as he wants hers, and she knows he's close. She feels his pulsations increasing, but he's trying to hold back. She's turning the corner, and wants to pull him with her. But she's not sure if she can slow it down.

She hears him moan, "MMM let go Livy. Let me feel you baby. Cum for me." He pushes her to the limit quickly, but she's not going down without a fight.

She licks his neck and begins to squeeze him internally. His pace quickens, and so does his pulsation, and his moaning intensifies. He knows her angle, but he can't fight it. His body is betraying him.

She also knows she has him, and he's now on pace to release with her. He wants to stop himself, but gives in as he plows into her, until she lets go, and he follows right behind her. As they both moan, post release. They are still very much in the moment.

She feels his erection, and she smiles. She says, "Turn over." He grins as he says, "With pleasure." Once he's turned over, she sits atop him. She takes him fast, and drops down on him, making them both yell, "OH FUCK!"

Her wetness and his girth, are a perfect match. She hits her stride immediately, and he falls in line. He grips her breasts, and she feels her clit tingling. She's reaching the end of the road, and she wants to rain down on him.

She doesn't fight the release, she lets it happen, as she quickens her pace and bounces on him like a bouncing ball. His hands slip off of her breasts, and he grips her hips. The momentum of her stroke is unreal. He's moaning her name, and it's turning her on. She loves to hear him call out her name.

Despite how good it feels for him, his release is on the cusp. He feels her release coming too, and he holds her tight. She begins to swear, her dirty talk is his favorite. He encourages her as she strokes harder and deeper.

Suddenly, her stroke goes on a set of power thrusts, and he feels the inevitable, she grips his chest as her ceiling shatters, she throws her head back, and lets out a yell, as the tension leaves her body, and he sits up the hold her in place.

She wants to stop, but he won't let her. He's guiding her body, as she sits atop him. Her clit is quivering, and she is coasting through her haze. Her wetness is unreal, he's moaning her name and loving her motion. He feels his ceiling cracking, the pulsating increases and he holds her tighter.

Despite her being in a haze of euphoria; they begin to stroke in rhythm, and she awakes out of her haze. She whispers, "MMM is this what you want baby?"

He feels her working her hips on a swivel, and moans. "Oh Yes, Baby. You know what I like." She feels him on the cusp, she loves making him talk. She pulls her legs closer to his body, she's in a crouching position, his absolute favorite. As she feels his body jerk, and he screams, "Fuck, Oh Fuck!" She asks, "MMM who's is it baby?"

He thrusts his hips and feels the shift in the moment, as he says, "Fuck, it's all yours baby. Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She feels it too, the drive is intense, and she feels it pulling her over the edge too. She responds, "MMMM give it to me baby!"

Suddenly, synchronization happens, and within seconds they are riding the wave of release together. The release is so hard, and so plentiful. She falls onto his chest afterwards, and they are both out of breath.

They are panting and sweating, unable to move. Their bodies are sticky, and their legs don't work. She looks up at him and says, "I would move. But I can't." He smiles as he sweeps the bangs off of her forehead, and says, "It's fine babe. I can't move my legs either."

He runs his fingers up and down her spine, and she giggles due to the sensitivity. Her giggle makes him laugh, and he continues to hold her. When their movement returns, they lie next to each other, and they stare into each other's eyes.

As they lay together, the moonlight from the skylight illuminates them, and kisses their naked bodies, as they lie intertwined. As their minds settle. He says, "I really had a great time with you and the family today baby."

She replies, "Awe babe. Me too. I loved the ceremony. It was so beautiful. Melissa rocks as always." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, it was very nice. I liked how intimate it was too. I think Zoe and Drew had the right idea, limiting the guest list."

She replies, "I agree. I am just glad we made it through it without any more drama. Lord knows we've had enough." Fitz responds, "Agreed. It's all over, and now they can start their lives. I'm so proud of Drew."

She hears the love in his voice for his friend, and says, "I can tell, and I can also tell your words, and Uncle Lawrence's really touched him. You did a great job baby."

He smiles as he says, "I just spoke from the heart babe. But thank you. I meant every word." She replies, "You're welcome." They smile at each other, and kiss sweetly, as they settle in, before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	651. Chapter 651

After tucking in Jay Jay, and checking in on Jay and Vonnie. Ellie climbs into bed. The older kids are with Marcus' parents, and she can't wait until Jayson comes to pick up her munchkins for the week. Operation home alone will be in full effect, which makes her smile.

As she settles in bed, she hears Marcus in the bathroom. As she stares at her ring, she smiles. It's absolutely flawless, and she loves it. As she gazes at her ring; she thinks about her conversation with her sisters,' about her engagement.

She recounts how it all happened. It had been a rough time for them emotionally and mentally. With the kids, their conflicting work schedules, the drama with their exes, and to top it off the loss of her grandfather, with the holiday's starting. They really needed a break from life, a time to reconnect.

She remembers going to work that morning, and being rather weepy before leaving home. Marcus had been so sweet to her, making her some breakfast in bed, while he got the younger kids ready for school, and even dropped them off for her, so she could have the morning to herself.

She arrived at work, and about an hour after arriving, there were three dozen roses delivered, which made her grin for the rest of the day. It took everything in her not to go to his office, and thank him appropriately.

But they have agreed to keep their romance out of the workplace. So she sent him a sexy thank you text, and he agreed to collect on her promise later.

She went through her day, and left work early. Stopping to get waxed, and a manicure and pedicure on the way home. When she arrives home. The house is dark, but when she enters she sees candles and a beautifully set table, with all of her favorites. The aroma of the food is amazing, and she stares in awe.

As she calls his name, he comes into the dining room, wearing a tuxedo, and sporting a fresh cut and shave, her favorite look on him. He sees the desire in her eyes, and she sees it in his, as they share a smile.

She asks, "What is this?" He replies, "It's us reconnecting baby. The kids are gone for the night. So it's just us." She smiles and steps to him, and begins removing her clothes, as she pulls him close. Initially he melts into her and almost forgets what he's planned. But to her dismay, he manages to stop her from derailing his plan for the evening. He manages to send her upstairs to change into a dress he bought her.

She showed, and dressed in the beautiful backless red dress, with strappy, come and get it pumps. She grins thinking about how hot she knew she looked, when she walked into the dining room, and he laid eyes on her.

After sharing a delicious meal, and sharing a dance to their favorite songs. He gave her the best surprise of her life, by asking her to be his wife. His words were so heartfelt, she couldn't stop crying. She smiles remembering he teased her later saying, she's lucky he speaks cry. Because none of her responses were understandable in the moment.

The day he asked her to be his wife, will always be the most special moment of her life, and she'll never forget it. It was after that experience, she's felt more relaxed and happy in her life with him, and their family.

Especially after telling the kids about their engagement. They were so happy and excited about it, that it felt like it was the easiest conversation they'd ever had with them.

She then thinks about her conversation with Jayson about the engagement, which went well for her. But not so well for Jayson. Largely because like she told her sisters', she's done being apologetic for being happy, and those who aren't happy for them, don't matter.

It's a mantra that they've adopted, since getting attitudes from their exes about their engagement, and it seems to be working, as they move forward with no obstacles in their way.

Still staring at her left hand, she's grinning and feeling so special. It's been a month, and she still can't believe she's engaged to her love. She's so entranced with her ring, she doesn't see her phone flashing, from a missed message, and she doesn't feel Marcus getting into bed.

She snaps from her haze as she hears, "Babe, your phone is flashing." She looks over at him, and his words finally process, as she says, "Oh, okay." She grabs her phone, and he asks, "Are you okay?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes, I am more than okay." He leans over and kisses her, and her phone is still in her hand. She forgets about the phone, and it falls down onto the floor, as she takes him into her arms, and they fall into a sweeping love session, which carries them into the morning.

When morning arrives, Marcus and Ellie are cooking breakfast, as the younger kids sleep. She loves that they cook breakfast together every weekend. It's as important to her as their sexy time, and she knows he enjoys it too.

As they finish up he asks, "Hey, when is Jayson coming to get the kids?" She replies, "He's supposed to come after breakfast. He texted me last night. But I didn't respond until this morning." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, you were busy."

She laughs as she says, "Yes, very very busy." He responds, "Sounds like somebody's looking for a do over." She replies, "I'm certainly not going to stop you."

He pulls her close, and has her leaned against the island in the kitchen, as they share a kiss. The kiss heats up, and she feels him growing as he presses against her. But they suddenly hear feet on the stairs.

They break apart hesitantly, and just before the kids come in. He whispers, "After breakfast, back to bed." She smiles as she says, "okay."

As the kids come into the kitchen, they greet them, and they sit down to eat. Breakfast is a hit, and the little ones are happy to be going to spend the week with their father, leading into the New Year. After they finish eating, Ellie gets a call from Jayson. While she's on the phone. Marcus sends the boys to go start getting ready to go.


	652. Chapter 652

When Ellie answers the phone, she learns Jayson is ready to pick up the kids, and he wants to talk to her before they leave. Marcus hears her response, and when she hangs up he asks, "What's wrong babe? You look confused."

She replies, "He said he wants to talk to me when he picks up the kids." Marcus replies, "I wonder why?" She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Your guess is as good as mines. But whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine."

He nods in agreement, as he says, "Well, let's get operation home alone started." She laughs as she finishes loading the dish washer, and he plays with Jaylen, until she's done.

While the boys shower and dress; Ellie bathes and dresses Jay Jay. Jayson arrives shortly after the kids are dressed and packed. The kids greet him with excitement and hugs, which warms Ellie's heart.

She loves how they are with their father, it means they are doing something right as parents, when their issues as adults don't affect how the kids see either one of them.

After the excitement dies down; the meeting between Marcus and Jayson, is about as pleasant as could be expected. But Marcus doesn't disappoint, he's polite to Jayson, and Jayson is cordial, and respectful, which is all that Marcus expects.

Ellie sees the tension in Jayson's face, and so does Marcus. So Marcus takes the kids into the family room, while she and Jayson talk. When the kids are gone; she and Jayson have a seat in the living room.

The moment is somewhat awkward for both of them; because Jayson isn't sure where to start, and Ellie isn't sure of what he's going to say. But she's praying he keeps it polite and respectful, and he doesn't bring up the recent drama again. There's a pause, and then Ellie says, "So what's up Jayson. What did you want to talk about?"

He clears his throat as he says, "Uhm I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First, I wanted to let you know I've decided to buy the house and move back in. I called the realtor today." He can see the look of confusion and surprise on her face, as she says, "Really? Why are you moving back into the house?"

He replies, "I am not an apartment person, it's not enough room for me to entertain. Like when my parents visit, or if I want to have a gathering. I need more space; plus the kids are at home there, and I promised the boys they could get a dog. So since you're not using their old bedroom furniture; I figured why not just buy the house, and move back in."

Ellie thinks the sentimentality is a bit odd, but replies, "Okay, if that's what you want to do. But what about the divorce decree, with us splitting the revenue from the sale?" He replies, "Don't worry about it; you can have it, and I'll pay the asking price."

She's impressed, she thought he'd still expect the decree to be upheld and get a discount on the price. So she's relieved to know he's made such a reasonable decision on his own. She thinks to herself, maybe God is answering her prayers after all, and this will become the new normal for them, a conversation without drama.

She smiles as she says, "Wow, that's nice of you Jayson. I appreciate it." He replies, "You're welcome. I don't want to take money from you Ellie."

She nods as she says, "Okay, so was that all you wanted to talk about?" He replies, "Mostly yeah; I'm just trying to fix some things. Rachel is still pretty upset with me about my argument with Ron." She replies, "I'll bet." After her sentence, she feels a shift in the mood.

He sits back as he says, "Wow, really?" She replies, "Wow, really what?" He responds, "I mean can I get some empathy, or compassion here Ellie?" This is what she was afraid of; here's the jerk he could be, rearing his head. She knew it was too good to be true, he couldn't be considerate for too long without screwing up.

She shakes her head as she says, "Jayson, you can't be serious. You really expect me to empathize with you after what you did? Your selfishness, and vindictiveness almost ruined my sisters' wedding." He sighs as he says, "Ellie, I apologized to you and your family for that."

She reacts to him and doesn't hold back, as she laughs, and says, "I figured you'd say that. Same old approach huh Jay? You're sorry so everybody needs to get over it right? No wonder why Rachel is still pissed, you're a real piece of work."

He replies, "You know what? I don't need this Ellie. I really don't. I was hoping for some encouraging words from you. But I see you don't have any for me." She responds, "No, I don't Jayson. But I wish you well nonetheless. Because you're going to need it." He shakes his head as he says, "So I guess you haven't forgiven me after all."

She sighs as she replies, "Jayson, this isn't about forgiveness. This is about accountability, and your lack of it. She feels herself getting angry, and decides to cut it off. Before her voice begins to carry, and Marcus is standing beside them.

So she says, Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm over it. So I am going to go get the kids, unless there's something else you need to talk about."

Seeing that he's not getting the support he wanted, he lets go and says, "Okay, fine. I'm done." She nods as she says, "Good. I'll be back." She goes to get the kids and when they return, he's smiling as Jay Jay runs to him. She kisses and hugs the kids, and they hug Marcus too, before they leave.

Marcus is standing with her, and feels the awkwardness. He knows something transpired, and is chomping at the bit to know the details. When the door closes, Marcus says, "You look like you need a drink." She laughs as she says, "it's not even noon yet Marc." As he takes her hand, he leads her to the couch, as he replies, "My point exactly, so spill it. What's up?"


	653. Chapter 653

She sits down next to him, and explains she and Jayson's conversation. When she finishes, he says. "Wow, the delusion is real. He needs professional help." Ellie replies, "Agreed babe. It's a special kind of crazy for sure. They share a laugh as he says, "I'm sorry you have to deal with him baby." She replies, "It's not your fault; I will gladly deal with him. Because it makes me appreciate what you and I have even more."

He smiles as he pulls her close, and they share a kiss, that changes the mood, and settles them. Being together always does that for them, and she's never appreciated it more, than in this moment. She's finding her balance, and her normal, and it feels great.

It's midday, and the laughter and fun time is taking over the moment, as Liv and Fitz run around on the beach with their little ones. They're at Aunt Lydia's house, and all of the family are present. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the waves are crashing ashore.

Liv and Jamie are lying on the beach, tickling Faith and Felicia, until they turn red, matching their bathing suits. Liv loves their laughter, it makes her and Jamie laugh harder. She's never had so much fun. Jamie says, "Their laugh is infectious Liv." Liv replies, "I know. I love them so much. Their laugh makes my day." Jamie responds, "I'll bet."

There's a pause and Jamie says, "Look at Fitz." Liv sits up as she puts Faith between her legs, and Jamie does the same to Felicia. They face the water and Liv starts grinning. It's the sweetest sight. She sees Fitz and his cousin James standing further into the water, and Fitz has Gerry on his shoulders. Gerry's clapping and grinning, and saying yay daddy, as he plays in Fitz's hair and giggles, and James splashes Gerry with water.

Jamie says, "Looks like Gerry's having a ball too." Liv replies, "Yeah, he loves his daddy to pieces." Jamie responds, "Yeah, I can see that." As they sit and talk with the girls sitting between their legs, and the water rushing up on them, the girls seem to be fascinated by the water. Their wonderment, makes Liv giggle, their innocence is so precious.

It's their first time at the beach with the kids, and they are loving it. But as the day goes on, it's proving to be quite the adventure for both Liv and Fitz, as they repeatedly try to keep them from eating the sand or running out into the ocean. Luckily, they have the nannies with them, as well as family to provide support.

Despite the worries of keeping their little people safe, Liv and Fitz enjoy watching them run along the beach edge with their cousins. It's a sight that warms Liv's heart, and it's exactly what she wanted this week to be about.

After several hours of beach sandcastle building, and water based horseplay, by mid-afternoon the kids are exhausted. Liv puts them down for their nap, and they're sleep before she leaves the room. As she leaves the nursery, Fitz comes up to her and says, "Hey there sexy." She replies, "Hello there handsome." They share a kiss, which heats up quickly.

When the kiss breaks, he says, "You want to take another shower?" She laughs knowing he's basically wanting to repeat what they just did in the shower, not more than an hour ago. She hits him as she says, "I told you that was a one-time deal Fitz. You're not tricking me again."

He laughs as he says, "Really? Tricking you babe. Is that what you're calling it?" She laughs too, knowing how she sounds. But she'll never admit out loud, that she was as horny as he was, and needed that fix too. She snaps out of her thoughts as she says, "Okay, point taken. But you know I've never been a fan of having sex at your family's house. I'll die if they heard us."

He cups his hands around her face as he says, "I know babe. But don't worry about it. It's just sex, and we are all adults." His words give her some comfort, but she's still prayerful their antics in the shower went undetected. He sees her feelings settle, and he makes her laugh by saying, "Thanks for giving in sexy lady. It was amazing as always." She smiles at him and he kisses her lips sweetly, as she says, "You're welcome."

Unable to end the teasing just yet, he kisses her surprisingly, as he whispers, "Thanks to your moaning, I know you liked it too." The look on her face is priceless, she is blushing, and in pure shock. Her expression makes him laugh, and she giggles too, as he says, "Close your mouth, before you catch a fly." She hits him playfully, and they share another kiss, as they continue to laugh together.

Their laughter is heard from the living room, and Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia shake their heads, as they hear Liv and Fitz carrying on. Lydia says, "Those too are insatiable." Hellen replies, "I told you they are quite the performers. She must have some strong birth control." Lydia smiles as she replies, "Agreed." The ladies laugh together, and Fitz and Liv walk into the living room, catching them amidst their laughter.

Fitz asks, "What's so funny ladies?" Aunt Hellen replies, "Hmm wouldn't you like to know." Lydia giggles as she replies, "Not that you shouldn't already know." Fitz and Liv look at each other, and they instantly realize they were probably heard, during their session. A look of embarrassment shows up on Liv's face, and Aunt Hellen notices it immediately.

Liv feels terrible, her fears have come true. She instantly says, "Ladies, we are so sorry if we offended you…" Aunt Lydia cuts her off as she says, "Liv, there's nothing to apologize for. We are just teasing you, and we don't mean any harm honey."

Hellen replies, "Yes Liv, relax sweetie. It's okay." Fitz still has his arm around her, and he feels her body tension reduce.

She looks at him, and them looks at Lydia and Hellen as she says, "Okay. Thank you for being so understanding." Lydia replies, "No worries darling, we want as many little Grant's as possible, so we encourage it as much as possible." Liv replies, "Good to know Aunt Lydia."

They all smile and laugh, as Fitz holds her close, and kisses her sweetly. He's happy she's moved through her embarrassment, and is feeling relaxed, as she enjoys the family.


	654. Chapter 654

Their conversation ends when everyone starts coming in from outside. Soon the house is overflowing with laughs and people. It's the ultimate family gathering, as some of Fitz's family from Northern California, swing by as well. Liv meets an aunt and an uncle she didn't know Fitz had.

She enjoys meeting them, and talking with everyone. But mostly she enjoys the atmosphere of family in general. The conversation is great. His Aunt Cecilia, Liv just met, asks about her vlog.

Liv brings it up on her tablet, and the babies become a part of the discussion for several minutes. Liv beams as they all praise their babies, and Fitz loves seeing her enjoy the attention.

Uncle Lawrence sees him staring at Liv and says, "It's great to see you two so happy son." Fitz smiles as he says, "It's great to be this happy Uncle Larry. I can't believe it sometimes."

Lawrence hears the gratitude in his voice and says, "Well, you deserve it Fitz. You've always deserved to be happy, and I am elated to know you've found the one." Fitz grins as he responds, "Thanks Uncle Lawrence. Me too. I can't wait until the kids get bigger."

Lawrence replies, "Yeah, I saw you with them today. It made me proud to see you so engaged with them. Especially with Gerry." Fitz replies, "Yeah, he and I have a bond. He's my little man." Larry responds, "Yes, and your twin." They laugh as Fitz says, "It's funny to see my face when I look at him. He's all mine for sure." Lawrence nods as he says, "Yes, he is. Enjoy it son. They grow up fast." Fitz replies, "I certainly plan to."

As Fitz sits and talks with his uncle; he thinks about how blessed he is to have his family. He feels more secure than ever in his life, and can't remember ever being this happy. His life has truly changed for the better, and he's enjoying the ride.

He looks around the room, and sees Liv engaged in conversation with his Aunt Cecilia and her husband Jacob. It makes him smile, as they are all sitting around talking and enjoying one another. He thinks to himself, Liv was right.

Being with family drama free is a cure-all for just about anything. He's very happy she planned this for them, and encouraged him to do it. This is going to be a very fun week, he thinks to himself.

The week does fly by for them, and the family time they spend is precious. During the week, Liv and Fitz go out with Jamie and John on a double date. While Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen babysit. It makes them feel extra special, being trusted with the babies, while Liv and Fitz are out.

Liv allows them to have the full experience of caring for them, by letting the nanny support have the night off. This delights Hellen and Lydia, as they fulfill the babysitting duties with pride.

Their final day in California, they have a cookout at their house. The day is again full of fun and laughter. The best part is watching the kids play on the fun park.

Liv gets plenty of pictures of the kids sliding down the slides and playing in the ball chamber. She also gets shots of them running across the grass, with their cousins, as well as the cutest shot ever of Fitz and Gerry in their swimming trunks, standing together, by the pool. He's his daddy's child for sure, she thinks to herself. They are standing side by side, and are duplicates, just in different sizes and a few shades different in skin color.

Between all of the water activity, and the fun park, the kids are delirious and in tears when their nap time comes. Liv and Fitz put them to bed, much to Aunt Lydia and Aunt Hellen's dismay.

Because they know it's the last time they are going to see them for a while. But they understand they have to get their rest; especially when they become extra whiney. Liv picks up Gerry, and swoops him off to bed, as Fitz follows her, with the Felicia and Faith.

Liv and Fitz return to the gathering, after putting them to bed. When they sit down; Jamie says, "You two are quite the team I see." Fitz replies, "What do you mean?"

Jill replies, "She means with the kids. You two work together to take care of them, and it's cute to see." Liv responds, "Thank you. Like I said before, we are parents first, and while we rely on some help from our staff. We'd rather have the most contact with the kids."

Jamie replies, "I agree with that Liv. Parenthood is the best." Liv smiles as she replies, "Yes, it can be the best at times. But it can also be rough too." They all nod in agreement as James says, "I will drink to that." His wife Kara says, "I'll take a double drink to that." Her comment makes them laugh heartily, as they bond over their parenting woes.

The conversation is enlightening, and takes a host of twists and turns, as they approach a variety of topics. But for the most part they talk about their kids and family life. The ladies comment on relationships and sexy time, when they separate from the men. As the men talk about sports and some family life too.

The day goes by seemingly quickly, and ends way too soon for all of their tastes. When the house empties of their family; they take a bath together, that leads to sexy time during and afterwards.

As she stands in the mirror naked, after the bath, brushing her hair. He stands behind her, and says, "Can I help?" She smiles as she hands him her brush.

As he stands behind her, bare chested, with shorts on; he takes her brush out of her hand, and kisses the back of her neck, after sweeping her flowing locks, to the side.

She stares at him through the mirror, and watches as he puts the brush on the counter. She smiles knowing his next move, and getting excited.

Her mind goes to their antics from yesterday, and leading to this moment. She recalls her hair washing, and she feels her arousal rising, as she thinks about him massaging her scalp, as he washed her hair.

She's submitting to him now, and falling into a haze, as she feels his fingers on her scalp. Her eyes are closed, and she's completely into the moment.

He hears her begin to moan, as he continually massages her neck and scalp. She moans his name, and he whispers in her ear, "Just relax baby. I want to make you feel good." She Feels his breath on her skin, and the sultriness in his voice.

Suddenly, she's aware of her body, and she feels his manhood pressing firmly against her back, and no longer is she in awe of just his large, strong, masculine hands, delivering such great pleasure to first her head and neck, and then her shoulders.


	655. Chapter 655

Despite his hands clearly being on her shoulders, she can't explain why she feels him all over her body. When he touches her, she feels warmth from her head to her toes, and a pull in her gut, which draws her nearer to him. It's like her body reacts to him involuntarily, she literally can't stop herself.

She now feels his strong, firm, hairy chest against her bare back, and she smells him. His scent fills her nostrils, and she relents even more. He smells so good, and feels even better. The power in his touch, has her passion drunk. She's so turned on, she's getting wetter by the second. She smiles thinking about how much he loves her wetness.

Feeling the heat from her body, and the sexual tension between them on an octave twelve. His hands move from her shoulders, down the front of her body, after caressing her arms, and then cupping her breasts. A moan slips from between her lips, as she leans back against him for support, and his left hand reaches between her legs. His muscular arms, now surrounding her, makes her hotter for him.

She knows she's ready to explode, and that she's sure to enjoy the ride, because he can get her to the point of release faster, and more enjoyably, than anyone has ever been able to before.

She grips his thigh with anticipation, as he slips his fingers between her legs, and then between her folds. He feels her wetness seeping out, as he enters her, and he whisper's, "Damn baby." She bites her bottom lip as she moans, "MMM don't stop baby."

Her voice sounds so sexy; the passionate pleading in her tone, and her wetness encasing his fingertips, stimulates him so much, he begins to pulsate. He feels her hips responding to his hand motion. He works his magic down low, as well as up top, as she grinds against him.

Despite the pleasure he's giving her, she's doing some giving of her own. He's enjoying her hip movement, they are moving in sync, in vehement pursuit of release.

They are both entranced in the moment, and coming closer and closer to the payoff. He's manipulating her right breast with one hand, as he continually works her undercarriage with the other, and licks the back of her neck.

The simultaneous stimulation proves to be all she needs to let go, because in a matter of seconds, she thrusts hard four times, digs her nails into him, and releases plentifully. Her juices run down her thighs, and she shakes from her climax.

Regardless of her release, she continues to work her hips, and grinding against him. He's moaning profusely, and she feels his pulsations. She leans forward, gripping the counter for balance. She looks over her shoulder, and says, "MMMM give it to me baby. I need to feel you."

He kisses her over her shoulder, and continues to manually stimulate her, as she single handedly pulls the string on his shorts, causing them to fall to the floor.

He hurriedly steps out of them and bends her over further. She's almost face down on the counter, as he runs his right hand up her back, and grabs a hand full of her hair.

He gives it a tug, and she moans loudly, as she thrusts her hips, and he rubs her nub with his left hand. As he manipulates her clit with his ring and middle finger. She feels her orgasm on the cusp, and her sexy talk ensues.

The heat index hits another degree, and he smacks her ass three times, as she moans for him, and he whispers, "MMMM can you make it wetter baby?" She moans, "MMMM yes. Just don't stop."

She suddenly feels him slide between the base of her cheeks. She gasps, as she feels his candy stick against her, and instantly, her juices stream, like running water, as she says, "MMMM Is that wet enough baby?"

He feels her wetness increase, and he says, "Oh Yeah baby. Damn you know what I like." She prepares herself for him. His aggression is raging all of a sudden; his voice deepens as he says, "Is this how you want it?" Before she can reply, she feels significant pressure, followed by immense pleasure.

He strokes from the onset; while not stopping his manual stimulation. She feels her pleasure threshold after three strokes, and her damn breaks. She screams his name, as he pounds her mercilessly, and she enjoys every blow.

He's hitting it hard and rough, which shakes her from her orgasmic haze. She's feeling his blows and sees his head cocked back in the mirror. He's got a hold of her hair, and he's smacking her ass, harder and harder, in sync with his thrusts.

She's thrusting back with him, and the pleasure is mutual. He's moaning and thrusting and so is she, the wetness is unreal, she's standing in a puddle, and sweating like a whore in church. She grips the counter, to keep from slipping, she knows they're rounding the bend.

She holds on tight, and begins squeezing him internally. She feels his grip on her hip tighten, and his head pops forward. She's working her hips harder, as her arousal wall cracks. She wants his release, and he wants hers too.

He lets go of her hair, and has both hands on her waist. He's squeezing her hip with one hand, and smacking her ass with the other.

He's grunting and moaning, his pulsations triple. Their eyes meet, and he says, "Fuck. Fuck Liv!" She feels a bevy of thrusts, and she responds, "MMMMM Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!"

After they simultaneously combust, they continue to lean on the counter. He kisses on her neck, which makes her giggle. The feeling returns to his legs first, and when she tries to stand, she feels her legs weaken. He sees her wobble, and he sweeps her off her feet. She lands into his arms, as she squeals.

She looks into his eyes, and he says, "I'll never let you fall." She smiles at him, and they share a kiss, as he carries her to their bed. He lays her down with great care, and she sits up, as she says, "Babe. We need to shower." He replies, "Why? I'm not done with you yet." She grins as he leans down to kiss her, as she sits on the side of the bed.

After the kiss breaks, her eyes go to his mid-section, and she licks her lips as she says, "Damn." He smiles hearing her words, and seeing the excitement in her eyes. He enjoys watching her anticipation of feeling him grow, as she grips him, and begins to stroke him manually, as her tongue is slightly showing through her lips.


	656. Chapter 656

He sees her tongue, and wants to taste it, and suck on it. He knows that drives her crazy, but he's slipping into a haze, as her hand play causes his erection to strengthen, and his release appears to be imminent.

She's working her magic, and he's moaning incessantly. She's growing more excited, the more he moans, and the tighter his grip on the sheets gets. She can smell her essence on him, as she works her hand play, and it's making her hotter for him. The melding of their juices, always turns her on. She continues to work him hard and fast, just like he likes it.

He's turning the corner, and she knows it. His hips are swaying, and his moans are getting louder. She's growing impatient, and wants to taste him now. She suddenly slips forward, as he stands on one leg, and kneels on the bed with one knee, slipping him into her mouth.

The move is so sudden, it catches him off guard, and he gasps, as he goes from feeling her touch, to being encased by her wetness. Feeling her tongue pleasure him from tip to base, as he instantly begins to thrust his hips, in synchronization with her head movement.

Between her suction power, and her hand play, he's sliding down the aisle of release, faster than he's ever done before. He's out of control, there's nothing he can do, so he relents and let's her have it. She's like a dog with a bone, and she's not letting go.

The taste of their essence mixed, along with his verbal encouragement, is motivating her to finish, and finish strong. She's now craving his sweetness, it's the only thing that will satisfy her.

As his hands leave the sheets, and he grips her shoulders, he feels the release coming, and says "MMM Livy. Yes baby." She moans in enjoyment, as she deep throats him three times back to back, sending him over the edge, as he screams, "Oh Fuck MMMMM!"

The explosion is powerful, and she cleans him up enjoyably, and thoroughly. But in the process, she also ensures, she helps him achieve renewed status, with her post release licks. She's not done with him, and she knows he's not either.

After giving him one more intense lick, she feels him slipping out of his orgasmic haze, as his grip on her shoulders relents. After releasing him from her grip, she feels him move forward, pulling her hair from behind, and forcing her to look up at him.

He plunges his tongue deep into her mouth, and she receives him happily. She feels the elevated aggression in his kiss as he lies atop her. She feels him grip her thigh, as he aligns his body with hers. She prepares herself just in time, to feel him slam into her. The entry is rough and powerful. She grips his back, and bites his neck, as she groans.

His stroke is hard and fast, and she has her head buried into his neck. He feels her grip on him; she's digging into his skin. He thinks to slow down, but he hears her say, "Oh baby. Don't stop!" Giving him permission to finish his assault. He delivers punishing blows, pushing her to climax twice, before he finally explodes, several minutes later.

Despite the energy expended during this session, they kiss deeply for several minutes, and enter the next round of passionate love making, as eager as they did the first. She climbs atop him, and rides him like her life depends on it, backwards and forwards, forcing him to scream uncontrollably, and rip the sheets from the bed, with the last round.

As she passes out atop him, unable to move, and barely able to breathe. She says, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He smiles as he says, "Yes, but I never tire of hearing it." She sits up, and they kiss sweetly, as he caresses her back, and she settles into him, in the afterglow of their session.

After a few minutes, their breathing evens out, and she dismounts, as she lies next to him, and he wraps her in his arms. They both yawn, making them both laugh. He kisses her neck, as she says, "We still have to pack babe." He replies, "I know. We can do it in the morning."

She smiles as she replies, "I'm so excited to see everybody, especially Zoe." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, it will be good to see her and Drew. I'm sure they had a blast." She responds, "Well, it's pretty tough to have a bad time in Bermuda."

He laughs as he says, "Touché my love." He yawns again, and she says, "Looks like somebody is sleepy." He replies, "Yes, I am. Can your sex slave rest master?" She playfully elbows him, and he kisses her sweetly. They laugh together, before falling asleep intertwined as always.

It's 11:00 am, and they are landing in Hawaii. It's bitter sweet; because they are saying good-bye to their kids. The kids will be heading back to DC with the nanny staff. While Liv and Fitz attend the wedding, and return home in four days.

After completing their thirty minute good-bye scene, primarily because of Liv's tears. Fitz finally gets her off the plane. They cuddle in the car, as they ride to the hotel. As they ride, her phone buzzes, and when she checks it. She sees missed text messages from Zoe, Ellie, and Abby. She replies to all of them, and confirms they will be able to make the family brunch that starts in the next hour.

She smiles after responding to the text messages; she can't wait to see her family and her OPA crew. Once they arrive, they are greeted by the concierge, and escorted to their room.

When they are let into their penthouse suite; they are given a tour, and when they are alone. They end up on the balcony of their suite. The crashing waves against the rocks below, and the beautiful blue water, which stretches father than the eye can see, makes for an absolutely breathtaking view.

Fitz holds her from behind, as he says, "This is amazing huh babe?" She replies, "Yeah, it is. I can't believe how gorgeous it is." The subtle wind blowing, and the warm sun, as well as the sweet smells in the air, remind them that they are indeed in the tropics, and it reminds them of their anniversary getaway to Barbados.

They neck, and reminisce. But before they get too relaxed, their enjoyment of their surroundings, is short lived, when there's a knock at the door. Liv opens the door, and there stands her sisters' and their beaus.

Liv squeals as they come inside, and share hugs. Once the greetings are done. They all have a seat and catch up; Liv shares pictures of the kids, from their time hanging out with Fitz's family, Zoe shares her honeymoon pictures of her and Drew, and Ellie shows them pictures of their last two days in Hawaii. They converse and laugh for a bit, before they realize they need to head down to the family brunch.


	657. Chapter 657

When they arrive at the brunch location, Liv sees Abby and Quinn, as well as her parents and grandmother, sitting with Harrison's family. She and Fitz go over to greet all of them, before having a seat at the table.

Liv and Harrison talk for a bit, and they promise to catch up a little later. She also talks to Abby and Quinn, she finds out Huck couldn't make it. The social aspect of the event was too much for him, and since David had to work. She and Abby decided to be each other's dates.

As they take their seats, Liv and Fitz are introduced to Dana's family, by Harrison. The food is served, and everyone digs in. The food is amazing, and the ambiance is to die for. They are sitting in a garden, surrounded by beautiful trees, and flowers, as well as the gorgeous water.

As they eat, the discussion is nice and light. During the meal, Liv sees everyone engaging in conversation, and having a good time. But something feels off. She can't put her finger on it, but something isn't right.

She tries to shake it, and reinvest in the conversations around her. She manages to push aside her concern for the rest of the afternoon, and as the event winds down. She sees Abby and Quinn talking with Zoe and Ellie. She walks over and joins the conversation.

"Hello ladies, how are you all doing?" When she looks at them, they all look nervous. Liv picks up on it immediately and says, "Okay, What's going on over here? Why do you all look like you're about to be audited by the IRS?" Ellie says, "Let's all walk over here away from the group." They all follow her lead, including Liv, more curious than ever.

When they all stop together, "Liv asks, Okay, now can someone tell me what's going on?" Zoe says, "Quinn, tell Liv what you told us." Quinn says, "Liv, last night, Abby and I overheard Dana talking to her sister and cousin about Harrison. It appears, they don't like him, because of his womanizing past, and the recent issue with Cassidy. So they are basically lobbying for her not to marry him."

Liv is flabbergasted, as she says, "What? Are you serious? That's insane, they are getting married in two days. Why are they a part of the bridal party, if they're not in support of the wedding?" Abby says, "These are all questions we've gone through, and the only logical answer is that they're her family, and she wants them here. Regardless of whether they're supportive or not." Zoe says, "Yes, they are her family, but if they're not supporting her decision to marry him; they are not going to be supportive to their union later either."

Ellie replies, "That's certainly true, she definitely can't count on them to talk her through any emotional crisis she may have in the future." Liv says, "This is awful, Abby have you talked to Harrison about this?" She sighs as she says, "Yeah, I have Liv, and he just says he feels their love will change things. Meaning he thinks he's going to win them over." Quinn shakes her head, as she replies, "That's wishful thinking. But it's not smart thinking."

Liv responds, "We've got to do something ladies. This can't be. They don't stand a chance with this cloud of drama around them." Ellie asks, "What are you going to do Liv? Stop the wedding. Because that's about the only play here." Zoe responds, "She's right sissy; what can you do? Especially, if both Harrison and Dana are aware of the situation, and are proceeding anyway."

Her sisters have made excellent points, but Liv feels terrible, and feels that something has to be done. They all see her in thought, so they give her a minute. When she comes out of her haze, she says, "Let's do an intervention."

Abby says, "You mean confront them on this in front of the bridal party, and their parents?" Quinn says, "How is that not going to make things worse?"

Liv replies, "Relax you two. I was thinking more like between Harrison and Dana, and maybe Samantha and Casey. That way, we can help Samantha and Casey see how wrong and hurtful they are being."

They listen to her plan, and although there is a chance it could help. They all feel Quinn's question is valid, and this approach could make things worse, instead of better.

She sees the reluctance on their faces, and says, "Come on ladies. We have to do something." Ellie replies, "Livy, I get that you feel the need to fix things, when you see they are wrong. But I don't know about this one sissy; it feels like we'd be dipping in their business."

She's surprised at Ellie's response, and when she looks at the faces of Zoe, Abby, and Quinn, she asks, "What do you three think?" Abby hesitantly replies, "I agree with Ellie." Zoe and Quinn both in unison say, "Me too." Liv is frustrated and in shock, as she says, "We can't let this happen people. It would be wrong, Harrison and Dana both deserve better. Don't you agree Abby?" Abby sighs as she says, "Liv, we all think they deserve better. But it's their choice, not ours."

Liv is now getting more irritated as she responds, "Then why tell me about it Abby? I mean if it's all okay, why say anything?" Abby replies, "Because if we didn't tell you; you'd be upset we kept it from you. Plus, Quinn spilled the beans to Zoe and Ellie, just before you walked over to us. So we didn't have time to clean it up."

Liv shakes her head, and says, "You all are driving me nuts; I can't believe neither of you are willing to intervene. The funny thing is; I knew something was off. But I couldn't figure out what it was. What am I going to do? This is going to kill me to sit through this wedding in two days, knowing about this drama."

Ellie wants to calm her down, so she results to playful banter, as she says, "Well, at least you can drink. That should help mellow you out." They all burst out into laughter, as her comment sinks in, and moments later, they are interrupted by a request to come back over to the table.

When they walk back over to the group, a toast is given, by Dana's mother, to Dana and Harrison. When Liv sees her sister Samantha and her cousin Casey, with their fake smiles, she feels sick.

She wants to scream at them; but she controls herself, and takes part in the toast. Thinking to herself, she's got to do something to fix this, with or without help. But the question now is what can she do?

**_Thank you for continuing to follow this story; in the next installment we find out if Liv leaves well enough alone? Or does she step in being the fixer that she is by nature. Sometimes doing what's right has bigger consequences, than we're ready to face. Will Liv be able to Liv with the result of her choice? _**

**_ Now that Zoe and Drew are married, life really begins. But are they ready for it? Also with all the happiness around them. Does that guarantee happiness for Ellie and Marcus? All of this and more, in the next installment of the Candidate. _**


	658. Chapter 658

When the toast ends Liv shares smiles with everyone, and despite her feelings about Samantha and Casey, she tries to enjoy the party. She sees everyone having a good time, and doesn't want to be a killjoy, so she puts up a good front.

As she drinks champagne, she feels familiar arms around her waist. She smiles as she hears him say, "Hello pretty lady, are you here alone?" She replies, "No, I am here with my husband, and if he sees you. You will be sorry. He has an army at his disposal."

He laughs as he kisses her on the cheek, and she turns to face him. When their eyes meet, he sees a look in her eyes, he recognizes. He asks, "What's wrong Livy?" She doesn't want to lie to him, but she doesn't want to talk about this right now either.

So, she says, "Can I tell you later?" He gives her a look of confusion, and she says, "It's not something I want to talk about here. But I promise to tell you later, when we are alone." He doesn't want to let it go; but he does because he knows they are in public, and he figures she must have her reasons for not wanting to discuss it now.

However, he wants certain assurances; so he asks, "Am I in trouble?" She smiles as she says, "No baby. You're not in trouble. It's not about us. That much I can tell you." He takes a breath and says, "Good to know."

Seeing the look of relief on his face, makes her smile as she says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too." Despite being in a garden full of people, they are staring at each other, as if they are the only ones in the space.

Their moment ends as her sisters' and beaus come over to them. Zoe says, "Hey you two, get a room." They all laugh at her joke, and the laughter settles when they hear Harrison's voice. He gives a beautiful, heartfelt toast to his bride to be. It melts all of the ladies' hearts.

When he's done, Liv, Zoe, and Ellie share a look that reflects they are on the same page. Hearing his toast to her, and seeing how he looks at her. How can anyone doubt their love? The more this sits on Liv's mind, the more she feels something needs to be done.

After the toast, Liv sees Abby, Quinn, and Harrison conversing, and walking toward them. Liv is saying in her head, stay calm, and don't say anything. When they reach them, Harrison says, "How are all of you beautiful people doing today?"

His joy is undeniable, and they all say, "We are good." He smiles as he says, "That's awesome. But it's difficult to be anything but good in paradise."

Suddenly Dana pops up next to him as she says, "You've got a point honey." They share a sweet kiss, and they all smile at the lovebirds. Wanting to be supportive; Liv compliments them on the gorgeous decorations, and how happy they look. Everyone else showers them with compliments too, and they engage in friendly conversation.

Liv observes Harrison and Dana, and they appear to be extremely happy. This still boggles Liv's mind, because of their circumstances with Dana's family.

She starts to wonder if maybe love will conquer all. But just as she starts to relent, with her plans to intervene. She notices Samantha and Casey whispering to each other, while sitting at the table, and her desire to address the situation renews. But she manages to retain her cool, and checks back into the conversation.

As the day goes on, the group mingles, and before long the brunch is over, and everyone is free to go enjoy the island for the rest of the day, since they have a full day of activities planned for tomorrow, including the rehearsal dinner.

As they all head to their rooms; Zoe says, "Hey Liv, are you and Fitz coming out on the beach with us?" Liv replies, "Not right now sissy, we still have to unpack, and Fitz has a conference call to make." Ellie replies, "Come on sissy, you have people that can unpack for you. You can come with us, and when Fitz gets done he can join us. We are just going down to the beach, we have a private bungalow and everything." Liv looks at her sisters; they are both giving her the sad eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Liv happens to see Fitz, Drew, and Marcus soaking up the moment, and grinning like Cheshire cats. Instead of answering her sisters right away, Liv asks, "Why are you three smiling?"

Fitz responds, "We want to see if those Pope sad eyes work on you too." She hits him playfully, and he hugs her, as Zoe says, "Well sissy, are you coming?"

Liv smiles and relents as she replies, "Yes sissy. I will come down. Just let me get settled, and we will be down." Both Ellie and Zoe clap and squeal, which makes the men laugh and shake their heads, as Liv and Fitz go to their private elevator, and everyone else uses the main elevator.

When Liv and Fitz get back to their room; they begin to unpack. Fitz asks, "Babe, Ellie is right. The staff can unpack our suitcases. Why not let them do it?" She smiles as she says, "Because I'd rather handle our personal things myself honey. It's at least a touch of normal."

He nods understanding her constant desire for normalcy, and says, "I get it babe." She replies, "I know it sounds weird, its okay if you think so." He responds, "Nope, you're not walking me into that one. That's a trick invitation to get me into trouble, and I'm not falling for it."

She laughs at his silliness, as she lays out her swim suit for the day, and her sandals. As he prepares for his conference call, he says, "Before I forget, are you going to tell me about your sad face earlier?" She sighs as she says, "Yes." She explains what Abby and the ladies told her about Harrison and Dana.

Fitz listens to her intently, and when she finishes she asks, "What do you think?" He responds, "I think it sucks that they're going through this, especially when they're in the midst of getting married." She replies, "Yeah, me too and it shouldn't be happening. That's why I'm intervening. I knew you'd agree with me. Thanks babe."

Fitz suddenly realizes he's left her with the wrong impression, so he says, "Liv wait a minute. I'm not saying you should intervene. As a matter of fact, I think you should stay out of it." She can't believe what she's hearing. He sees the smile on her face disappear, and he knows she's getting upset. Oh boy, this is just the type of situation he wanted to avoid, he thinks to himself.


	659. Chapter 659

She's clearly upset as she asks, "What do you mean stay out of it Fitz? He's like a brother to me, and he deserves better than this, they both do. How can his marriage survive, if it's being railroaded by Dana's family?"

Fitz responds, "Liv, that's not fair. You don't know the whole story. Have you talked to Harrison about this at all?" She replies, "No, I haven't talked to him about it yet. But what else is there to know? This isn't some mystery, its unnecessary drama. Dana just needs to boss up and tell her family to back off, and defend her relationship."

Fitz hears her anger rising, and he doesn't want to fight with her. So he says, "Livy, please baby, I don't want to fight with you about this." She quips, "Then agree with me so we can stop."

He shakes his head and she's now even more upset. She says, "Don't do that Fitz. Don't blow me off like I'm crazy or I am overreacting. You said yourself this was a lousy way to get married." He sees now that the fight is on, and there's no slowing it down.

So he takes a breath as he responds, "Yes, I do agree with you on that point. But what I am saying is there's probably more than meets the eye here, so we shouldn't get involved. It's their marriage Liv not ours. Besides, if Harrison needs your help, he will ask for it babe."

Liv understands his point, but she feels he's still missing hers, so she replies, "Fitz, you know as well as I do, no bride or groom wants to look back on their wedding, and think of drama. They should have fond memories of their wedding day."

Fitz is getting frustrated too, because she's not being reasonable at all. But he tries again to reason with her, as he says, "Babe, again, I agree. But how do you know that won't be the case for them?"

She groans as she says, "You can't be serious Fitz. How could they be happy?" He replies, "You just saw them twenty minutes ago. You even said they looked happy."

She has to admit, they did look happy. But she holds on to the fact they are hiding this situation, and that is an issue. He sees her thinking, and hopes he's making headway with her.

As she stands in front of him; he says, babe, I get that you have Harrison's best interest at heart. But you're making assumptions based on how you feel about the situation, and you're not considering the two people that matter the most in this. You honestly don't know what Dana has or hasn't done where her family is concerned, and neither do I. But regardless, that's between her and Harrison, and all I know, is if he's okay with what's happening, we have to find a way to be happy with it too."

He sees that her anger is reducing, and she's listening to him. But he can't be sure until she speaks. She understands his point, and his perspective is one she hadn't considered.

Perhaps she is reading too much into it, and being too emotional. She needs to know more about what's going on in this, if she's going to help resolve it.

Her silence is eerie, which makes him suspicious of her thinking trance. But before he can say anything, she says, "I hear what you're saying Fitz. Maybe you're right; we don't know all of the details. I just can't stand the thought of people judging Harrison; he's come so far, and done so well.

He doesn't deserve to be raked over the coals for being young and single. We all were young and single once, people do grow up eventually. Not to mention the toll this must be taking on Dana. I can't imagine the stress she must be under, dealing with her family being so negative about their relationship."

As he hears her response, he smiles inside. Her passion for her friends and loved ones is second to none. She'd defend them to the death. He takes her into his arms and says, "Baby. Your defense of Harrison and Dana is noble, but just remember, they are grown, and they are more than capable of defending themselves. You can't fight all of their battles."

She knows he's right, she may need to back up a bit. At this point, despite her intention, she feels like approaching Harrison now, she'd be forcing her thoughts onto him. Which means, she'd be no better than Samantha and Casey, if she approached him like a raving lunatic, giving her two cents.

She knows she needs to settle her thoughts, so she says, "Okay, you win. I will stand down for now." He wants to challenge her, but he will take the small win of the battle. Because he's interested in getting to the beach, and that won't happen if they continue to talk about this.

He looks at her as he says, "Thank you for hearing me on this Liv. I trust that your heart is in the right place. But can you also make me a promise?"

She looks into his beautiful blue eyes and asks, "What is it?" He replies, "Promise me you won't go through with this intervention approach. Let them handle this on their own." She hesitates for a moment, and he sees her pause.

After a few seconds he says, "Liv...Liv…" She hears his urging, and responds, "Okay, I won't Fitz." He's staring at her intensely now, and she says, "I promise, I won't do it. But I won't lie to you. I am not settled with this. I am just stumped for now."

He can appreciate her honesty and says, "I understand. I love you." She smiles as she says, "I love you too." They share a kiss, which sweetens the moment, before they finish changing into their beach attire, and they check in with the kids via skype.

When the screen lights up, it's the sweetest image ever. Marta is holding Gerry, and Julie and Anna are each holding Faith and Felicia.

They have the monitor far back, so they all fit in the shot, and as soon as the kids see Fitz and Liv they begin to clap, and say mommy and daddy. It's the cutest sight, and Liv and Fitz light up with joy.

They spend a few minutes playing with them, and getting an update from the nannies. All is well, which makes Liv feel good about leaving them. She's still not over leaving them when they travel, and she isn't sure she ever will be.

When they finish talking with the kids, Fitz says, "Okay babe. I have to get on this conference call. I will meet you downstairs when I am done."

She replies, "Okay, I am going to get changed." They share a kiss, and when it breaks he says, "We have a date with that balcony before we check out." She grins as she says, "It's a date Mr. President."


	660. Chapter 660

He pecks her lips once more, and they share a smile, as he smacks her on the ass, as he backs away. She giggles as she says, "Don't get something started you can't finish." He laughs as he says, "Oh, I can finish. But we'd never leave this room."

She shakes her head as she says, "touché my love." He blows her another kiss, and winks at her as he leaves, and says, "I love you. See you in a bit." She replies, "Love you too."

When he leaves, she lays on the bed and relaxes for a minute. She just needs to free her mind for a second. Admittedly, she is still in thought about how to handle the Harrison situation. But her thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing.

She looks at the screen, and sees it's her mother. She answers, "Hey mama." She replies, "Hey Livy, I am surprised you answered. Since I didn't see you with the girls on the beach; I thought maybe you and Fitz were busy."

Liv laughs as she says, "Mama, you're too much. We are a little busy. But it's not what you think. I had to unpack our clothes, and Fitz has a conference call. But we will be joining them soon. What are you, daddy, and Nana up to?"

She replies, "Well, we were invited to join Dana's mother, and Harrison's parents, for a ride on a yacht Harrison's father rented. Liv replies, "Oh, that sounds nice mama. We know daddy's love of boats."

Evelyn replies, "Girl yes, he's giddier than a baby with a cookie right now." Liv suddenly hears her father say, "Lynnie, did you pack my waterproof shoes?" Liv laughs as her mother says, "Jesus be a fence. Liv let me go before he drives me crazy, looking for something that's right in his face."

Liv laughs as she replies, "Okay mama. You all have fun. Will you be at dinner tonight?" She responds, "I don't know, we may eat on the boat. It's supposed to be very elegant. So I will let you know." Liv responds, "Okay mama. Love you." She replies, "Love you two Peanut. Have fun with your sisters. Bye." She responds, "I will. Bye mama."

She hangs up the phone and takes a breath; she decides to finish unpacking, change, and go meet the group. When she gets done dressing, she takes a photo of herself, and sends it to Fitz. The caption says, "Thinking of you."

She's wearing a red one piece bathing suit, with red matching sandals, and a red and white wrap. She's keeping it respectable, since they will be around company.

As she walks out the door, she hears from Fitz. He replies, "I've never been so happy to know that you have a secret service detail." She laughs and responds, "I miss you. Hurry up, smiley face." He responds, "Almost done. Love you." She replies, "Love you too."

After leaving the room, she text messages Ellie, and finds out which bungalow they are in. She takes the public elevator, and when she steps onto the main floor. She notices some people watching her and smiling.

She never gets used to the crowds of people recognizing her. Luckily, secret service swoops her through the lobby, and they make it to the beach bungalow safely.

She arrives just in time for cocktails, to be served. As she enters, Zoe puts a drink in her hand, and she smiles gladly. However, she sees its Ellie, Dana, and Zoe. Liv asks, "Hey, where are the guys?"

Ellie replies, "They are water skiing, we didn't wish to participate." Liv replies, "Well, maybe they will get all of the dangerously fun stuff out of the way, before Fitz shows up. That way he won't be tempted to join, and give Tom a heart attack."

They all share smiles and laugh together. Then Liv realizes Quinn and Abby are missing. So she asks, "Where's Quinn and Abby?" Dana replies, "They are with my sister Samantha and my cousin Casey getting massages and pedicures."

Zoe replies, "That sounds good. Maybe we can do that before we leave ladies." Everyone agrees with her, as they sip their drinks and relax. Liv smiles inside, she knows they are getting intel on them. They are just as curious about them as she is.

As they drink and be merry, the ladies catch up with one another. Dana tells them about her wedding details, and also tells them about their honeymoon cottage they are staying in, after the wedding. She also shows them pictures of her dress, and they all smile with delight. She receives compliments from all three of them, which makes her very happy.

After discussing the wedding, and the honeymoon. Liv asks, "So Mrs. Nichols' how was your honeymoon my lady?" Zoe beams as she speaks about the romance of the trip; she talks about the yacht they stayed on overnight, making love under the stars, while the boat was at sea. Also walking on the pink sands, and making love in the ocean.

She also talks about the long walks on the beach, and watching the sunset together, as they cuddled on the beach. Her story makes them all swoon, as Dana says, "Dang girl. That was pure magic." Zoe replies, "Yeah, it was seven days of magic, and I am even more in love with him than ever before."

Ellie replies, "Sissy that is amazing. I am so happy for you." Zoe responds, "Thanks sissy. I appreciate it. I have never been so happy." Liv smiles as she responds, "So how is operation baby making going?"

Zoe laughs as she says, "Let's just say that I will definitely be pregnant in the next few months, because my husband is on a mission, and won't be denied." They all laugh as Ellie asks, "Did you already stop your shot?" Zoe replies, "Yes, I didn't take my last one after Thanksgiving. So we will see what happens."

Liv responds, "How do you know you're not pregnant already sissy?" She replies, "I've taken a test, and I have my annual before we leave for Paris. So I will double check before leaving."

Dana says, "Wow, you're going to Paris!" Zoe replies, "Yeah, we are going in January, and we will be there for two months for my job." Dana replies, "That's fabulous Zoe, you're sure to be pregnant by the time you return. Valentine's Day in Paris, is a definite baby maker." Zoe smiles as she responds, "That's the plan for sure."

Ellie grins a she says, "Well with the sounds I've been hearing for the last two days, coming from your bedroom. You're definitely on track to make something happen." They all laugh as Zoe says, "Well you and Marcus are surely getting your practice in too sissy." Ellie laughs as she says, "Guilty. Practice makes perfect."

A question pops into Dana's mind, so she asks, "So Ellie, are you and Marcus having more kids?" Ellie almost spits out her mimosa, and the look on her face is priceless. They all catch it and laugh, making Ellie laugh too.

As the laughter settles Ellie says, "Sorry that caught me off guard. We really haven't talked about it in detail." Liv replies, "Okay, but what do you think about it?"

Ellie sits for a moment, and says, "Honestly, I don't know sissy. With us working so much, and the little ones we already have. I just don't know if it's something we could do, and keep the integrity of our current life intact."

Zoe responds, "So basically you're not ready." Ellie looks at her and realizes it's just that simple. She's right. So she says, "Yeah, in a nutshell you're correct sissy." Dana says, "Well, if you and Marcus are on the same page. I think you'll be fine."

Liv replies, "She's got a point sissy. You and Marcus need to talk about it, and I am sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." Ellie nods in agreement as she sips her drink, and says, "Agreed, it's something to talk about at some point."


	661. Chapter 661

Zoe smiles as she says, "Since we are giving our opinions; I think it would be great if either one of you had another bundle of joy." Liv interjects as she says, "Sissy, you just want somebody to be pregnant with you." Zoe laughs as she says, "Don't state the obvious girlie." They all smile and laugh at her silliness.

The moment is fun and filled with laughter, as the ladies continue to converse about everything and then some. Liv takes the moment to talk to Dana about her cousin and sister. Liv finds out they are both single. Her sister is divorced, and her cousin recently broke up with her boyfriend. Neither have been lucky at love, they seem to pick the playboys, instead of the sturdy guys.

Her account of them gets Liv and the other ladies thinking. It would appear that this is about pure jealousy. While it annoys Liv that two people who are supposed to be the most supportive of Dana, on her special day, are basically sabotaging her wedding experience, she can also understand the human element here. So she still tries to give them the benefit of the doubt.

She learns that Casey is more like a sister, than a cousin. She came to live with Dana and her family when her mother passed away from breast cancer. Liv sees the look in Dana's eyes. It's a look of sadness, which fits, given the loss of her aunt. But it seemed like a deeper hurt too. She manages to snap herself out of it, as the ladies all apologize for her loss, and she smiles through it.

Now Liv is starting to understand the closeness between them, and why she'd put up with their craziness. She's trying to hold it together for the family.

Liv's heart goes out to Dana; she's obviously trying to make everyone happy on her wedding day. But yet, Liv wonders, why more people aren't doing more of that for her in return.

The ladies converse for a bit longer, before they are finally joined by their loves. Fitz comes in just as the guys get back, and just as Liv hoped, he missed the jet skiing. When he asks what they were up to, his eyes lit up with excitement.

However, Liv quickly reminds him it wasn't an option, which took the wind out of his sails a little. But Dana reminds him, there are plenty of activities planned for tomorrow. So there's bound to be things he can do that won't be a threat to national security.

They talk a bit about tomorrows planned tours, but Dana refuses to give away too much about it. Harrison backs her up stating it's going to be a great surprise.

Wanting to get some sun; they go out on the deck, and lay out in the sun. The men put sun screen on their ladies, and it makes for a nice intimate moment between lovers.

After the ladies return the favor, they kick back and enjoy the alcohol being served, as well as some water play, and the sun. It's a great day, they all have a blast, laughing and drinking until their hearts content.

By the end of the afternoon, Casey, Samantha, Quinn, and Abby show up. Liv asks, "Hey where have you four been? You were supposed to just go get massages and pedicures." Abby replies, "Yeah, we did that, and then we went sight-seeing around the island on a tour bus."

Zoe smiles as she replies, "That sounds fun, did you see anything interesting?" Quinn responds, "Yeah, we saw some celebrity homes, and watched a surfing contest. It was amazing." Samantha responds, "I agree. I've never seen anything like that before."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah, surfing is the best." Casey asks, "Wait, a President who surfs?" They all laugh as Fitz says, "Well, I wasn't born the president. I am a California boy through and through, so yes. I surf. Don't we Drew?"

Drew smiles as he says, "Damn right. It's like a birthright." Marcus says, "Well, I commend you both. Because that looks far too difficult to me."

Fitz replies, "Marc, you'd be a natural at it because of your athleticism." He replies, "I don't know. But it looks fun." Liv replies, "Uhm I don't like where this is going." Fitz responds, "Babe, relax. We could just do some basic body boarding."

Harrison says, "Well, we could see what's up with the North Shore tomorrow." Dana hits him as she says, "Harry, stop. You're going to tell them everything."

He replies, "Babe, they are adults, not kids at Christmas." Everyone laughs as Ellie says, "Well, I agree with Liv. I don't know how safe it would be for you to be surfing Marc."

He takes her hand as he says, "It will be fine El. It's not like we're going to hang ten. Or at least I'm not." Drew and Fitz smile at him and laugh, as Zoe says, "As long as you three are careful; I think it would be cool to watch you."

Harrison smiles as he says, "Hey, don't count me out. I want to try too. Marcus and I can fall together." Marcus and Harrison smile, and give each other grip, as Marcus says, "Alright, I think we're doing this."

Liv is still concerned; but doesn't want to be a kill joy, so she says, "Well, if Tom okay's it Fitz. I am okay with it." Fitz replies, "Thank you dear." She's praying he says no, and is almost certain he will. Making the moment even more comical, Marcus says, "Can I go too babe?"

Ellie laughs as she says, "As long as you come back in one piece, yes." The guys get pumped, as they get confirmation that they have the go ahead from their ladies' to surf. The ladies look at them, they are like little boys with a new toy. Their chatter is cute.

They spend the next hour, wrapping up the surf chatter, before Liv gets a text from her mother. She says, "Hey peeps, looks like the seniors are eating on the boat tonight. So we have the dinner table to ourselves."

Samantha grins as she says, "Drinks, good food, and good music, without talk of arthritis and hip replacements, sounds divine." They erupt in laughter, and in agreement. Seeing that it's getting late, they all decide to go wash up, because dinner will be served soon.

They disperse to their rooms, to shower, and dress for the night. However, they are all a tad late, it appears all of the water play and alcohol definitely was taking it's toll. So some relief was needed, as they all had play time before dinner.

Dinner is a hit, there's again good conversation and tons of laughter. Throughout the course of the night; Liv and her sisters, manage to catch up with Abby and Quinn. They end up out on the deck together, as they both tell Liv and her sisters' about Samantha and Casey.

Her story confirms what they heard from Dana earlier, explaining their closeness, which let's them all know Dana has probably talked to them at length about her feelings for Harrison.

She's confided in them, and they are refusing to let her forget about what she told them. It's the most selfish action a confidant can take, but it's a common one among friends and family.

We are so quick to judge each other, but freak out when others do it to us. These are the thoughts in Liv's mind, and the more she thinks. The more she sees how complicated this situation is. She realizes Fitz is right; there's allot more to this than she thought.


	662. Chapter 662

She thanks Abby and Quinn for the Intel. They all have a better understanding now of what's going on. However, Liv still not sure of how to approach it, other than to wait until she's needed. Abby asks, "Do you still think you need to intervene Liv?" Liv replies, "Honestly, I don't know Abs. But I do know that I am keeping an eye on them."

Quinn replies, "Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do. I really think it's just good old fashioned jealousy, coupled with trying to prevent Dana from making their mistakes." Liv replies, "You may be right Quinn. But that never works. I know first-hand. You have to let people make their own mistakes, so they can learn from them."

Abby responds, "You're right Liv. It's not their place to talk Dana out of marrying Harrison. It's all her choice, and they need to accept it." Liv replies, "Agreed, and if they love her unconditionally, that's what they will do."

Ellie responds, "As a person who's been there. Her family just needs to stand by her period, and prepare to be there for her, if and when she needs them."

Zoe responds, "I agree with you all, but I don't get why they are being so rude about it. I mean it's one thing to not like him. But to persecute him for something we've all done, before finding the right one, is ridiculous."

They are all in agreement, as Liv says, "Mama always says, emotions are not logical." Ellie and Zoe both say, "True." The conversation leaves them all with some things to consider, as they return to the table, and finish the night with smiles and laughter.

The night comes to an end, with the couple's dancing with one another into the evening, before taking the romance to their bedrooms, and the unattached ladies, calling it a night as well.

The night is pure romance, and love takes center stage for all of them. Liv and Fitz, keep their appointment with the balcony, and the experience doesn't disappoint. It's a definite repeat of their time in Barbados.

Between all of the drinking, and sun, and then their love time; Liv and Fitz are beat. They fall asleep, on the chaise on their balcony, where they awake the next morning, as they often have at home, after a night of drunken love making.

The day begins with breakfast in their room, as they eat breakfast in bed, and manage to awake with no hang overs. As they eat, they talk about their night, as well as the day ahead.

She briefs him on what she learned about Casey and Samantha, and Fitz is proud of her for not being a nag about this with Harrison. He knows she still wants to get involved. But he's happy she's showing restraint.

Feeling the need to let her know he's proud of her, he says, "Thanks for keeping your promise babe." She replies, "You're welcome." They share a kiss, and after they shower and dress, they meet everyone downstairs to start their day.

Liv has on her shades, and wearing her comfy shoes, and some denim shorts with a tank top. All of the ladies seem to be rocking similar attire, other than her mother and grandmother who are wearing sun dresses.

The men dress in shorts and comfortable shoes as well, as Dana and Harrison advised. They are all revved up and ready to go. But to Liv's surprise Tom has given Fitz the go ahead to surf. Although she's a little concerned, she goes along with it, trusting all will be well.

They begin with some sigh-seeing around Honolulu. They visit such grand sites as the USS Missouri and Pearl Harbor. It's a great chance for Ron and Fitz to re-live their Navy days. Ron tells stories Ray told him about his time working on the ship, and he also tells his own stories too.

They all listen with glee, as her father tells the most heroic stories about Ray, and Liv sees the smile on her grandmother's face. It makes her proud to hear him being spoken of so bravely. They all remember him and smile fondly.

Of course Ron doesn't miss a chance to tease Fitz, about his flyboy status, in comparison to the real man's work as a sailor at sea. However, Fitz takes the joshing with a smile, and they all laugh and enjoy the boat tour.

After leaving that tour, they go to lunch, and this gives the group time to spend together over a meal. During the course of the meal; Liv manages to put her concerns about Casey and Samantha aside, and she engages them in conversation.

As they talk, she notices them warming up to her, now that they are past her status of first lady. When lunch ends, Harrison and Dana announce the next part of their tour today, and it's the best part.

Harrison says, "I hope you all have your energy, because now we get to have some real fun." Marcus says, "Don't keep us in suspense, what's up?" They all laugh at his giddiness.

Harrison replies, "Relax bro, we are in paradise, everything takes time." Dana smiles and shakes her head as she says, "Harrison stop teasing him." Marcus responds, "Thank you Dana. Now can you please tell us where we are going?"

Laughing at his impatience Harrison says, "Yeah Mr. Impatient. We are going on the Oahu Grand Circle Island Day tour, and to the Dole Plantation." Dana smiles excitedly as she responds, "It's a great tour; we will go to Diamond Head, Halona blowhole, Hanuman Bau, and Nu'uanu Pali."

Fitz asks, "What about the North Shore or Waimea Bay? We talked about doing some surfing." Liv's eyes raise as she says, "Excuse me."

Everyone laughs at her tone, it was definitely a wife's tone of no the hell you're not. But in the most polite way possible. Fitz hears it too, and so does Liv, and she has to laugh with the rest of the group. She realizes Tom has already agreed to him surfing, but clearly she's not settled with the idea.

He smiles at her as he says, "I will be fine babe, I promise." Ron replies, "Liv give him a break. You only live once. Hey I may even join you guys." Evelyn says, "Uhm, no you won't Ronald Pope."

He laughs as he responds, "Dang, not my whole name Lynnie." She has to laugh realizing how quickly she flipped into protective mode, and everyone else laughs too.

However, Ron says, "I am just joking anyway. Surfing is for young folks. Not me. I will enjoy watching you fellas do it though." Barbara says, "That's a good answer Ronnie." Debra, Dana's mother says, "Well you will be in good company. Because we will be watching too."

Shelly and Howard, Harrison's parents chime in as well. Shelly says, Yes, you can add us to the watching list." Harrison says, "Come on dad, join us." Howard looks at his son as he says, "Son, I think the sidelines is where I need to be." Shelly smiles at her husband, knowing he's relenting to appease her.

With the determination of the surfers and non-surfers made; they all board the boat, and prepare for the next leg of the tour. The sights are amazing, when they stop at Diamond Head they snorkel and take pictures of the beautiful scenery.


	663. Chapter 663

They all take some fabulous pictures as couples and as groups with the gorgeous backdrop of the water. All of the couples steal kisses from each other, and enjoy the beauty of their surroundings.

As the parents and grandparents of the adults watch all of the activity. Evelyn tells Dana's mother, "Lord, if I were young enough. I'd surely leave here pregnant. All of this testosterone and sexual tension flying around here is dangerous."

Dana's mother Debra cracks up as she says, "You and me both honey." These two are kindred spirits for sure, and are having a blast, watching as the young people have fun together.

After spending time in the water swimming, snorkeling, surfing, and body boarding. Liv can't lie, watching Fitz on a surf board, was actually hot. He looked amazing, after falling a few times, he gets the hang of it, and he and Drew are all over the place.

Liv looks at Zoe as she says, "Wow, our men look hot huh?" Zoe responds, "Girl yes. I am impressed. Good to know those stomach muscles aren't just for show." All the ladies laugh, as Liv and Zoe slap hands in agreement.

Marcus and Harrison are on the beginner's leg, but doing well, the longer they stay on their boards. It is a great time for everyone, and after great water fun, the day completes with a stroll through the Dole plantation. They team up, and walk through the pineapple plantation in groups, eating fresh pineapples.

As they sit in the shade of the beautiful trees on sight; they all feast on pineapples and relax by the ocean. It's a day of great fun and relaxation, they can't deny. All of the laughter, conversation, and travel, makes the trip fabulous for everyone, as they fill up on pineapples.

After eating until their heart's content; they all head back to the hotel, where they will have some down time for a few hours before the rehearsal dinner and party tonight.

When they arrive at the hotel, they all go on their own journeys. Liv's parents, Barbara, and Debra, all decide to relax on the deck off the pool. Quinn and Abby lay out, and Samantha and Casey go swimming, while the couple's head to their rooms for some alone time.

As they all step onto the public elevators, Drew pushes the buttons. Liv says, "Oh, I didn't know you were all on the same floor." Harrison teases as he says, "Well, not everyone stays in the presidential suite, with a private elevator Liv."

Dana hits him playfully, as they all laugh at his comment, and Liv says, "Thank you Dana." She responds, "You're welcome Liv." Abby smiles as she says, "That was a good one Harrison." He responds, "Thanks Abs."

Liv shakes her head smiling at them, as Drew says, "We have a two bedroom suite, so the four of us are staying together, Dana and Harrison, and Quinn and Abby are down the hall."

Quinn replies, "True, but Abby and I have our own suites, at the end of the hall, with killer views." Liv asks, "Is there a bad view in any room in this place?" Fitz responds, "I doubt it. It's gorgeous, no matter where you look."

They all agree, as Liv asks, "So where are mama and daddy and Nana staying?" Ellie responds, "They have a two bedroom suite too, they are across the hall from us."

Fitz replies, "Sounds like a grand sleep over." Marcus smiles as he responds, "I don't recall sleep overs where the girls stayed overnight."

Ellie smiles as she whispers in his ear; "that's not what I remember." He smiles at her and they share a sweet kiss. Zoe busts them out as she says, "Hey, no whispering, it's rude." Ellie replies, "Somethings shouldn't be shared." Drew responds, "Well damn. Now I want to know what you're whispering about."

They all laugh, enjoying the moment, as the elevator doors open, and they step out, saying good bye, and leaving Fitz and Liv alone. As Liv and Fitz go to their penthouse suite, they smile and kiss, like honeymooners. When the doors open, they step out into the hall, and are let into their suite by secret service. When they walk in, Liv sees two massage tables set up in the living room, complete with masseurs waiting for them.

She turns to him and says, "Babe, what is this?" He smiles as he says, "It's us relaxing babe. I figured we'd have massages, and enjoy whatever comes next, during our down time."

The raised eyebrows, as he finishes his statement makes her smile, as she gives him a quick kiss. They change into their robes, and enjoy their massages. It's an hour of bliss and relaxation, they enjoy immensely.

While Liv and Fitz enjoy their massages, the other couples make their way to their rooms, enjoying each other's company. Post shower, and midday romp, Harrison and Dana are lying in bed. She says, "I hope you have this much enthusiasm on our wedding night." He replies, "Have I ever disappointed you?"

She grins as she says, "Never, your track record is pretty good." He grabs her and she shrieks as he says, "Pretty good!" He kisses her and they roll around on the bed playfully, passing the time, and enjoying each other.

Love is in the air, and it's rolling from one room to the next. As Ellie rounds the bases, and she and Marcus achieve orgasm number four. The passion hovers over the Nicholas' too, as Drew and Zoe continue on the honeymoon train.

The love doesn't stop there, it finds Fitz and Liv, post massage. When Liv's massage ends, she looks over and sees that Fitz is done already. When her female masseur leaves, she gets up and makes her way into the bedroom.

When she enters their bedroom, she hears music and bubbling water coming from the bathroom. When she walks into the bathroom, she sees her love sitting in the bubble bath, waiting for her.

She smiles at him and he smiles in return, as he extends his hand to her. She opens her robe, and drops it to the floor, as she takes his hand and steps down into the tub.

She loves how he looks at her, his eyes are wide open with anticipation. She sees his craving for her in his eyes, and she's just as excited to have him, as he is to have her.

After getting in the tub, she instantly mounts him, and kisses him deeply. The kiss goes from sweet to passionate in seconds, as she begins working her hips on him, as his hands ravage her body. His touch is everything, and within seconds he manages to bring her to release just by massaging and sucking her breasts.

She releases mightily, and screams his name in relief as she floats through her orgasmic haze. Wanting her more than ever in this moment, he doesn't wait for her to come down off of her high. Instead, he pulls her down onto him, and enters her sharply. Her body stiffens as he enters her, and she snaps out of her haze, as she moans, "Oh baby. MMM."


	664. Chapter 664

He agrees with her responds, she's warm and gushy and he's hard as a metal pipe. She's working her hips, and he's enjoying every swirl of her motion. She's looking into his eyes, and moving at a steady pace, as his hands grip her waist. She sees the intensity in his eyes, and hears the moans slipping from between his lips.

He's close but he's fighting it, and she refuses to lose this battle. As she grinds on him, she dips her hips, causing him to exclaim, "Fuck!" She smiles as she watches his head go back, and his eyes close. She's working him deep and hard, and he can't control himself. He's moaning her name and she's enjoying it greatly.

She knows she has him as his grip tightens, and he goes on a passionate swearing tirade. He's rounding the corner, she can feel his impending release as he spasms. But as he gets closer, so does she and she feels her clit begin to twinge. He feels it too and opens his eyes, He stares at her as he says, "MMMM cum with me Livy."

She moans his name, and he sees her struggle, but knows she's sliding to the edge too. He wants her release as badly as she wants his, but to assure he gets it. He begins gripping her ass, and when she rounds the corner, he smacks it repeatedly.

The rhythm of the smacks, paired with his dynamic stroke, causes her to speed up her pace, and within seconds she grips his neck, and holds on for dear life as they both fall off into the abyss, swearing and riddled with spasms.

They kiss sloppily and romantically, which leads to her giggling, as he kisses on her neck. As the mood settles, she rests in his arms, and they sit in the tub together, letting the bubbles lull them into relaxation.

As they relax, she says, "This is really nice." He replies, "Yes, it is. Alone time with you is always nice." She responds, "True. Thank you for the massage, that was fantastic." He replies, "You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it."

She smiles as she says, "Yes, I did. Not as much as the ones you give me. But it was good." He grins at her as he kisses her sweetly, as he says, "Someone is searching for another do over huh?" She replies, "Absolutely."

They smile and kiss some more, as they continue to let the bubbles and the jets soothe their muscles, after an active day. When their bath ends, they get out and shower together, before climbing into bed, and napping.

As Liv slips on her pajamas, she looks over and sees Fitz waiting patiently. She smiles at him and says, "Can I help you?" He smiles as he walks over to her, and stands behind her, and he picks up her brush. She smiles at him as she takes the clip out of her hair, and her dark brown, long tresses fall down beyond her shoulders.

She watches his face, as her hair hangs down her back. His eyes meet hers in her mirror and he says, "You're so beautiful baby." She smiles as he wraps her arms around her and she settles into his chest.

The embrace is warm, and comforting. When it breaks, he sweeps her hair to the side, and kisses her neck, his favorite action, and hers too. She always giggles when he does it, even when she knows it's coming.

Her giggle makes him smile, and he begins to brush her hair, from front to back. It feels so good, she closes her eyes as he brushes it, and he hears her begin to moan. His hair brushing is the ultimate foreplay for her, and always gets her going.

However, they never quite finish styling her hair, because they are always distracted, and this time proves to be no different, as he sweeps her off of her feet, and carries her off to bed.

As they engage in what is probably one of the sweetest love sessions they've ever had. They enjoy each other, and allow the moment to consume them completely. The balcony doors are open, and the breeze right off the ocean is coming into their room.

With the soothing sounds of the water, working as their soundtrack. They love each other completely, and convincingly, until they are spent. Liv comes to rest, as she collapses on her stomach, and he falls down next to her.

Their shared six orgasms, leave them both with nothing else to give, and they are grateful they can nap before getting up to dress for the rehearsal dinner and dancing later.

After a two and a half hour nap, Liv wakes up still wrapped in her loves arms, and completely naked. She smiles as she tries to move, and his grip on her tightens. She giggles as she says, "Babe, we have to get up." He doesn't open his eyes, he just says, "Why?" She smiles as she responds, "We have to get dressed for the festivities tonight."

He opens his eyes as he says, "But I'd rather stay in bed with you. It's comfy here." She smiles as they share a kiss, that's interrupted by her phone alarm. They both groan a bit, but manage to get out of bed.

After a quick shower, they start getting dressed. She says, "You know you looked damn good today on that surf board." He grins as he says, "Really? You liked what you saw huh?"

She walks up to him, as he slips on his shirt, and his pants are still unbuckled. She stands in front of him as she peers down at his chiseled chest, and perfect abs.

Her eyes are locked onto her hand motion, as she runs her fingers down his chest, to his belly button, and then gazes into his eyes as she says, "Oh, I more than liked it, I loved it. You looked so fucking hot."

He smiles as he takes her into his arms, he feels her passion rising, and sees her desire for him in her eyes. She feels his intensity too, as she grabs him below, as he kisses her deeply, and presses her against the wall.

The kiss is hotter than fire, and she feels her desire raging. They know they have to go, or they'll be late. But, just as they begin to give in to their passions, her phone rings. The sound stops them, because she identifies it as her grandmother's ring tone.

She doesn't want to, but she breaks the kiss and says, "Damn it. It's my Nana." He's still kissing her neck, and her dress is now around her waist, as he's stepped out if his pants, and ready to go.

She hears the phone still ringing, and manages to say, "Fitz, we have to stop." He comes out of his zone, and says, "Damn." She kisses him sweetly, and says, "I will make it up to you later I promise." He responds, "You'd better."


	665. Chapter 665

She pecks his lips once more eliciting a smile out of him, as she grabs her phone, as he lets her out of his embrace, and he continues to dress, as she answers the phone.

During the call, Barbara asks her to come down to her room, and help her with her hair. Liv agrees, and tells her she will be down shortly.

When she hangs up, she turns around, and sees him dressed and ready to go. He looks so damn good. He sees her staring at him, and he says, "You see something you want sexy lady? I'm always game for a quickie." She replies, "I'd love to babe. But if we start, you know we can't stop." He smiles as he nods in agreement.

She stands up, and walks toward him. He gives her a sweet kiss and says, "So you're meeting with your Nana?" She replies, "Yeah, she wants me to do her hair for her. So I guess I will meet you at the venue. I will walk over with the ladies."

He replies, "Okay." She sees him staring at her, and she asks, "Why are you staring at me?" He replies, "Because you're so beautiful baby, and sometimes, I can't believe you're mine." His words make her heart flutter as she says, "Fitz, stop it. You're going to make me cry."

He smiles as he responds, "As long as they're tears of joy, it's all good babe." She smiles as she says, "Yes, it is. Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome beautiful. I will see you in a minute. Love you." She responds, "Love you too." He leaves after one last kiss, and she finishes dressing.

After giving herself the once over, she gives her stamp of approval, and goes to her parents, and grandmother's room. When she arrives, her sisters, her mother, Quinn, and Abby are sitting in the living room.

Liv walks in to happiness and laughter, as they all hang out together. She loves how her family can turn any event into a party.

After greeting everyone, and exchanging compliments with everyone, on how nice they look. Her mother says, "Livy, your hair is so long honey."

She smiles as she says, "Yes it is mama. I keep saying I am going to cut it. But Fitz loves it long. So I keep letting it grow." Zoe replies, "I know what you mean Liv. That's why I am growing mine out too. Drew loves my hair long, he looked a little peeved when I told him I was getting a trim."

Liv laughs as she says, "Girl, that sounds like Fitz. I told him I was going to cut my hair, and you would've thought I said I wanted a divorce or something."

They all laugh as Abby says, "What's with men and long hair? I don't get it." Quinn unguardedly responds, "They like having something to tug on." All of the ladies laugh loudly, including Liv's mother, as they clap, hoot, holler, and slap hands in agreement.

As the laughter dies down, Ellie walks up to Liv, and touches her hair, as she says, "Sissy, your hair really is pretty. I wish I had the patience to grow mine like this. But I can only stand it as long as my shoulders." Liv smiles as she says, "Yeah, I get it. But yours is still longer than you normally wear it."

She replies, "Yes, only because between home life and work, I haven't had a chance to find a hair stylist. But I will probably keep it somewhat long, for Marcus' sake." Evelyn says, "Yes Princess, keeping the mister happy is essential." All of the ladies nod in agreement.

As they all continue to converse; Liv slips into thought. She's looking forward to the rest of the night, especially the dancing afterwards. She finds herself getting excited about the evening's planned events. But mostly, she's thinking about being in her love's arms again, after a night of drinking. Her love being fueled by passion, and tequila, is time well spent for sure.

Suddenly, her thoughts are broken when Liv hears her mother and sisters talking about her parent's day on the boat. Liv hears her mother talk about Dana's father passing away when Dana was young, and how her mother raised her and her sister, as well as Casey as a single mother.

Liv says, "Mama, that's so sad." Evelyn responds, "Yeah, it sounds like it at first. But Debra is a real trooper. She's a fighter and a survivor. Her spirit is amazing, it's infectious. She really kept us laughing the whole time." Ellie smiles as she says, "That's great mama. I am glad you all had fun."

Evelyn replies, "Yes Girl, we had a ball. The boat, the ambiance, the people. It was all very nice. Everyone got along very well." Unable to help her curiosity, Abby asks, "So Debra and Harrison's parents mingled well?"

Evelyn looks at Abby as she says, "Yes, Abby. Why do you ask?" Realizing the door she's opened, and unsure of how to fix it. Quinn jumps in as she says, "Because she's a worry wart. We all just want to make sure Harrison is being treated right. He's family."

Liv helps their story as she says, "Yeah, we don't know much about Dana's family. So we all were a little cautious about them. That's all mama." Her mother hears their reply, but her antenna is still up, because she knows when her girls are pulling her leg.

She looks at Ellie and Zoe, and they cosign Liv's response, but her gut tells her something more is going on. However, before she can ask more questions. They all hear Barbara say, "Livy, I am ready honey."

Liv is thankful for the interruption, and she smiles as she says, "Okay everyone, looks like I am being paged." They all smile as she goes into Barbara's room. Quickly Ellie runs interference as well with Evelyn, and says, "Mama, let me show you the new lipstick line by MAC." Zoe jumps in as she says, "Yes, they have a mocha frost I know you'll love mama." Knowing their mother's affinity for cosmetics, they wins her over, temporarily distracting her, as she says, "Oh, I didn't know they had new colors. Let me see." They all take a breath, happy the distraction is working.

Liv walks in, and sees her grandmother sitting down at the vanity. Her hair is down, hanging below her shoulders. Her hair is the most beautiful, silkiest salt and pepper mixture, and it's texture is just like her own. She realizes, that this will be what her hair will look like when she reaches her grandmother's age, and it makes her smile.

Her grandmother looks at her with the brightest smile as she says, "There's my peanut. Come here. I feel like I haven't seen you since you've been here." She grins as she goes to her grandmother, and she gives her a hug as she says, "Hello Nana, I feel the same way. How are you?"

She replies, "I am blessed by the best my dear, and I see you're dressed to break some hearts." With a grin she responds, "Thanks Nana. But it's just a simple dress, and sandals, nothing spectacular."

She grins as she says, "Girl please, you know what you're doing with that dress. With that figure, I can't tell you had three babies.


	666. Chapter 666

You look amazing, and I know Fitz isn't complaining about you holding on to those boobs and hips post pregnancy."

Liv blushes as she says, "Nana, stop it." Barbara smiles as she sees her grandbaby's embarrassment fill her face. She takes her hand and says, "I am really proud of you Peanut. You and your sisters are my treasure. You've all grown up to be the best versions of yourselves, and it warms my heart to see you all so happy, healthy, and in love."

Liv replies, "Awe Nana, thank you. We love you and appreciate you so much. You've always been an amazing role model for us, giving us guidance and support when we need it."

She smiles as she says, "You're welcome honey. It's my job to lead you and teach you as your grandmother, even when you don't want me to."

Liv nods as she says, "Yes mam." Liv smiles at her grandmother and says, "So what did you want me to do with your beautiful hair Nana?" She replies, "I was thinking an up do would work. Maybe one of those buns, you used to do for me."

She smiles as she says, "Okay, I can do that. Do you have bobby pins?" She responds, "Of course my dear. Look in that drawer." Liv opens the drawer and takes out the pins, and she stands behind her grandmother, as she brushes her hair.

As she begins to pull her hair back, and work her magic. Barbara says, "Peanut, I wanted to ask you a question." She replies, "Okay, what is it Nana?" She asks, "What have you decided to do about Harrison?"

Liv looks at her grandmother and says, "Nana, what do you mean?" Barbara gives her the all-knowing look in return, and Liv asks, "Nana, how did you know about Harrison's issue?"

Barbara replies, "I overheard Zoe and Ellie talking about it." Liv smiles as she says, "So you were spying?" Barbara replies, "Not spying, just being observant, without them knowing I was listening." Her comment causes them both to laugh, and Barbara says, "So, I heard you were going to stage some type of intervention, but changed your mind."

Liv continues to work on her hair as she says, "Yeah, I did, because after talking to Fitz and the ladies, it seemed like that would be the worst action to take. I don't want to cause more trouble. I just want Samantha and Casey to realize how wrong they are, and I want to be sure Harrison and Dana know that they can count on my support."

Barbara says, "Your heart is in the right place sweetie, but you know, things have a way of working out on their own. Dana strikes me as the type that can handle hers, but she's quiet with it. I think if you let her be, she will handle it, and she should be the one to do it anyway, not you, or anyone else." Liv replies, "But Nana, it just bothers me to know what they must be putting her through."

Barbara hears her, but wants her to understand why Dana should be in the driver's seat here. She says, "Liv, remember when Ellie was dating Jayson, and Ellie's friend Marcia tried to dissuade her from marrying him?"

Liv recalls the interaction vividly, and says, "Yes Nana. I remember it very well." Barbara says, "What did you do when she told you and Ellie how she felt?"

Liv responds, "I told her she had no right to tell Ellie who she should or shouldn't marry, and like it or not it was Ellie's choice, and she needed to respect her choice."

Barbara smiles as she says, "Yes, that's exactly right peanut. Do you see any parallels here?" Liv sighs as she says, "Yes I do Nana." Liv now understands what she needs to do. She sees that this really isn't her fight, and she sees how her intervening could be conceived as her stepping on Dana and Harrison's toes.

Fitz is right; even though it's not her ideal situation to get married in. It's not her choice to make, and if something needs to be handled, Dana needs to be the one to take care of it. Barbara sees Liv in thought, and lets her have silence to process everything.

A few seconds pass, and Barbara sees her wake out of her trance, as she says, "Thank you Nana. It's kind of scary to know you and Fitz give the same advice." Barbara smiles as she replies, "You're welcome sweetheart. You know, great minds think alike."

They share another smile, as Barbara says, "Livy, always trust in those you care about to make the right decisions. I know you want to be there for your loved ones, but sometimes you have to let them ask for your help if they need it. Don't just assume they need it.

Harrison is family, but he's also a man, and men don't always ask for help immediately. They need time to ponder first. But if he needs you he will ask you, and you of course will be there."

Liv smiles as she finishes up the hair style, and says, "You're wise beyond your years Nana, and you look amazing as always." Barbara smiles as she says, "Thank you dear. I love my hair." Liv smiles as she kisses her on the cheek, and replies, "You're welcome."

She hugs her grandmother, and then helps her with her make-up. But then remembers the awkward moment in the living room earlier. She asks, "So Nana, you didn't tell mama about this huh?"

Barbara replies, "No, I didn't. But you know your mother, she'll find out eventually." Liv says, "Yeah, she will. I guess we can fill her in after the wedding." Barbara responds, "Good idea Peanut. For now, the fewer that know about it. The better." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Nana."

After another hug, Zoe and Ellie come in afterwards, and help get her dressed. When they're done; they take pictures of them all dressed and ready to go. It's a great moment of the Pope Women all together, dolled up and ready to party.

After some last minute freshening up, they all walk over to the venue. It's just down the path from the hotel, a beautiful space overlooking the ocean. When they walk upon the site, the lights are lit, and the decorations are up. They are greeted by Melissa, who is beaming with joy.

She walks them over to the area to be seated, and they all sit together, except Marcus, who is in the wedding. The rehearsal goes well, and everyone applauds how beautiful their vows are, as well as how happy Harrison and Dana appear to be.

Liv also notices more of their families have shown up too. The joy in the eyes of the happy couple, looking out at the crowd of friends and family is something special.

However, most noticeably, once again, it seems like maybe Casey and Samantha have calmed down on their antics, because they are acting like they are at least being considerate toward the nuptials.

When the rehearsal ends, they all walk over to the food area, and socialize, Harrison and Dana are the life of the party, and the food is delicious. There's a pig roasted for the occasion and tons of dishes specific to Hawaiian tradition.


	667. Chapter 667

There's also music playing and plenty of laughter and good times, everyone seems to be letting themselves relax. Liv and her sisters dance with their loves, and enjoy the moment.

While they dance and talk; Liv tells her sisters about Nana knowing the secret. Zoe replies, "Oh no. We didn't think she heard us. I'm sorry sissy." Liv responds, "It's okay Zoe. Nana isn't going to say anything to Mama right now. We can tell her after the wedding." Zoe feels relief that Liv isn't mad at them, and both Ellie and Zoe agree, the issue should be kept quiet.

After dinner, and just before dessert is done. The night has been very entertaining, and everyone is enjoying the ambiance. Liv watches as Dana smiles and laughs with her other family members, and she and Harrison grin at each other.

It's just what Liv wanted for them; they are having a great time, and love appears to be conquering all. This may just go off without a hitch, she thinks to herself.

As nature calls, she excuses herself from the table, and Liv goes to the bathroom. As she's finishing up, she washes her hands, and when she's done. She realizes she left her phone on the ledge in the stall.

She goes back into the stall, and grabs her phone. As she picks it up she sees a text and goes to respond to it. Monica, her assistant, wants her to approve some uploads to the vlog.

She quickly reviews the material, and smiles as she sees video and stills of the babies, as well as the talking points for the upcoming interview, with her and Fitz. Her little people are just growing up right before her eyes, and she can't believe how blessed she is to be their mom.

She sends the approval for the footage to be posted, and briefly skims the interview information. The idea of the work load waiting for her is a bit daunting, but for now, she's going to enjoy the fun. While she's responding, she hears a person come into the bathroom. She steps out and sees Dana.

She asks, "Hello Dana. Are you enjoying your night?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah, I am Liv. It's great. I am having so much fun. You're looking good out on that dance floor too girl. You're not done yet right?" She laughs as she replies, "No, not by a long shot. I am just getting warmed up."

She responds, "Agreed. Well, I am going to use it before I burst." Liv responds, "I hear ya, I already took care of business. But forgot my phone. So I will see you out there."

Dana responds, "Okay, bye." She goes into the stall, and Liv turns to go out the opposite exit door. However, as she turns to walk out, she hears two more people come in, and their voices stops her in her tracks.

They are engrossed in conversation, and Liv hears one person say, "What's with him and Abby?" The other voice says, "I know she's married, but she and Harrison seem way too close for my liking. How much do you want to bet they've been together before?" Liv instantly recognizes the voices as Samantha and Casey.

Casey replies, "Yeah, I don't trust that relationship as far as I can throw either one of them. I honestly think he may have been with Olivia too. She's surely high on him. He can do no wrong in her eyes."

They laugh with one another, in agreement, as Samantha says, "I don't think he's been with Olivia, she seems to like the other variety. Her husband is fine as hell though, I'd love to take a run at that fine vanilla specimen."

Liv has gone from shocked to pissed off, she can't believe what she's hearing. The nerve of these two doing this here. She's trying to remain calm, but she's losing her battle, the struggle is real.

She then remembers Dana is in the stall, she's got to be hearing this, but why isn't she saying anything. Thinks Liv. Casey says, "Yeah, he is fine to be an older white guy. I didn't know his body was like that. Zoe's husband is fine as hell too. Who knew they grew them like that in California."

The ladies laugh again, but as their laughter fades. Casey sees Samantha's mood shift as she says, "I just can't believe Dee is actually going through with this. He isn't even that cute. Hell if he looked as good as Ellie's man Marcus, maybe I could see putting up with him. But he's far from that status."

Casey grins as she responds, "Yes girl, that tall drink of water right there is something. I couldn't have asked for a hotter partner to walk down the aisle with. Honey, did you see his abs yesterday? I have a sweet tooth that chocolate can surely fix, and he's paid."

Samantha responds, "Yes, I did. He is definitely a looker. Oh and that Presidential Rolex proves he's rolling, as well as the ring on Ellie's finger. She's lucky as hell. Why couldn't Harrison be that paid?"

Casey replies, "I know right, he isn't as paid as them, but his sex must make up for the rest, because that's my only answer to why she's choosing him."

Samantha replies, "I agree, but let's just get the I told you so's ready. He's not worthy of her and she's going to have to find out the hard way. Orgasms don't fix everything. Especially when he's probably giving them to other women too."

At this point, Liv is outdone, and raving mad, she's walking back toward the bathroom area, when she hears the door swing open and the toilet flush. She then hears Samantha say, "Oh my God Dana. We didn't know you were in here."

Dana angrily replies, "Apparently you didn't care who was in here, by the way you two were carrying on." Casey says, "Dana, calm down, we really didn't mean it, we were just talking smack…"

Dana interjects as she says, "Shut up Casey! I've heard enough." Samantha says, "Wait a minute Dana, we are trying to apologize." Dana responds, "Samantha, what part of I don't want to hear another fucking word out of your mouths, don't you understand? It's my time to talk. So both of you need to shut up and listen, because I won't be repeating myself!"

They are both looking at her, and are unsure of what to do. They've never seen her this upset before. Liv is listening and not moving a muscle. When Dana knows she's got their attention she continues.

She says, "I know you both haven't been proponents of my wedding, and I accept that. But for you to be so damn disrespectful, as to stand in a public bathroom and dress down my fiancé, at our rehearsal dinner, as well as make inappropriate remarks about our friends, and our boss' husband who, is the President of the United states, is fucking insane, and an all-time low. You have both clearly lost your minds here, because there is no way in hell you could think this shit is acceptable by any stretch of the imagination."


	668. Chapter 668

Samantha tries to interject and Dana says, "Don't you dare interrupt me. Damn it I am not done! Samantha backs off again, she sees the rage in her sister's eyes, so she relents.

Dana continues as she says, "These people have been nothing but nice to both of you, and have honored us by showing up to share our special day with us, and this is the thanks you trifling heifers give them!"

She's so angry she's shaking and she can't control it. Casey is sobbing and Samantha is now pleading with her, as Dana says, "If it weren't for mama; I swear I'd stand up alone at that altar tomorrow. But hear this, after tomorrow. Don't bother calling me, or texting me. I'm done." Samantha says, Come on Dana, you don't mean that."

She replies, "I mean it in spades, in fact, stay away from me for the rest of the night. Oh, and if you don't feel like showing up tomorrow. That's actually fine with me too, because honestly, I can't stand the sight of you right now." Casey, still in tears says, "What about Aunt Debra?"

Dana's eyes narrow with rage as she says, "What about her Casey? You two sure as hell didn't care about her when you were talking smack as you say. I guess you two can figure out how to tell her what you did. Damn you both for doing this, knowing her condition!"

Tears now filling Samantha's eyes, as she says, "Dee, we can talk this out, I know we can." Dana finishes washing her hands as she says, "Sam, I am all talked out, so back off. Because I am real close to forgetting you're my sister." Samantha backs away, and Dana storms out of the bathroom.

Liv hears the silence, and then the sniffling as Casey continues to cry, and Samantha is comforting her. Liv was going to slip out the opposite door, but she decides she wants to confront them about their remarks.

She rounds the corner, and the look on their faces when they see her, and realize she's aware of what's transpired is priceless. Casey is cleaning her face with tissues, as her eyes meets Liv's. Liv sees the embarrassment on their faces, as well as the guilt, and it satisfies her emotions, and realizes her words would be overkill.

The awkwardness of the moment breaks when Casey says, "I am afraid of what you must think of us right now Olivia. But regardless of how it appears, please know that we didn't mean what we said." After hearing her statement, all of the compassion Liv was feeling for them dissipates.

She tries to hide how she's feeling, but doesn't do a good enough job. It clearly annoys her, and she can't fight it. So she says, "Casey, let's not compound the situation by lying." They instantly become offended as Samantha says, "Olivia, I get you're upset. But there's no need to be rude."

Liv scoffs as she responds, "That's surely the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" They both realize her point, and she sees the concession on their faces. She calms herself as well, and gathers her thoughts, before this gets worse.

Keeping Harrison and Dana in mind, but needing to at least call them out on their behavior. She says, "Look, I'm not trying to be rude Samantha, I am being honest. You're not sorry for what you said, you're sorry we heard you saying it."

Casey replies, "Liv, we were just spouting off." Liv is getting frustrated, she can't believe their audacity. So she asks, "Really? So you're telling me you really like the idea of Harrison and Dana marrying, and this was all a joke?"

Suddenly, it sinks in. Casey says, "Maybe you have a point." Liv feels some genuineness in her tone, but feels like they need reassurance.

So she says, "I am not here to judge you ladies. I believe you love Dana. But you've been lying to yourselves, saying you just want what's best for her, to justify your actions. But really, you've both let your jealousy of her happiness, and your selfishness, overshadow your love for her, and that's what got you to this point. You've made it about you, and not about her and her feelings."

The reality of the moment is settling in for them, and Casey says, "I never thought of it like that. But I guess you're right. We've really messed up this time Sam."

Samantha nods as she says, "Yeah, I've never seen her this angry. I don't even know what to say." Liv sees their struggle, and says, "Yes, she's quite angry. But mostly she's hurt. Give her some time, and she will come around." Casey replies, "Do you really think so?"

Liv says, "Yes. Because she loves both of you, otherwise she wouldn't be so angry. Just do yourselves a favor, and be honest when you talk to her. Don't try to BS your way through it, own what you've done, and she will appreciate it."

They both nod in agreement with Liv's advice, and they both know what they need to do. For the first time since Dana left, they are starting to feel it's possible that they can salvage their relationship with her. But they realize she needs time, and space. So they agree to stay clear of her for the rest of the night.

There's some heavy silence, after their realization, and after a few minutes, Liv breaks it after seeing the missed messages from Ellie, on her phone. She says, "I am going to go now ladies. I am sure our absences are being noticed. So you two should make your way back to the table too." They nod in agreement, and say thank you, before Liv walks out.

When she enters the hall, she hears the music still playing, and walks back outside, where she sees the guys hanging out talking, except for Harrison, and she doesn't see Abby or Quinn.

As she looks around the room, Ellie comes over to her, and says, "Hey, I've been texting you. Something's up with Dana. Harrison went to check on her, and Abby and Quinn discreetly pursued her too." Liv responds, "So nobody knows what's going on?" She replies, "No, they don't. Everyone is too engrossed in conversation, eating and drinking to really notice."

They share a smile and she asks, "So what's going on Liv?" She wants to tell her everything, but decides timing is of the essence, and for now it's best just to give her the pertinent information.

Liv sighs as she replies, "In a nutshell, Dana and I both overheard Samantha and Casey trashing Harrison." Ellie's eyes widen as she says, "You're kidding me right?"

Liv responds, "I wish I was kidding sissy. Dana read them like a cheap magazine, and left, and I must admit she took care of business." Ellie replies, "Good for her, but poor girl. No wonder she was so upset."

Liv nods in agreement with her, and then notices her phone flashing. She checks it and says, "Abby wants me to meet them." Ellie sees the question forming in her eyes, and says, "Go, I'll cover you." She smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy." Ellie responds, "You're welcome."

Liv goes to the ballroom, and sees Abby and Quinn, watching Harrison and Dana embrace, through the glass doors, leading to the balcony. Liv walks over to them and Abby says, "I've been texting you like crazy." Liv replies, "I know. I'm sorry. I was talking to Samantha and Casey."


	669. Chapter 669

They both look at her, and she says, "Relax, I already know what happened in the bathroom." They are both confused as to how she's so knowledgeable about the situation. She picks up on it and says, "I was in the bathroom too, and I heard everything." Abby replies, "Damn, how big is this bathroom?"

Her response makes them all chuckle, as Liv says, "Abby, you're a nut." Abby responds, "Hey, I am just trying to understand, how they didn't see you two in there, while they were yammering away."

Quinn smiles as she replies, "Abby, who says yammering?" Again they all laugh, as Liv says, "The reason they didn't see me is because, there's a second exit on the other side, I was using to leave. But as I was leaving, I heard Casey and Samantha come in talking, which made me pause when I heard what they were talking about."

Abby asks, "So where was Dana?" Liv replies, "She was in the stall, so they didn't see her either, until she opened the door, and came around the corner." They both nod as Quinn replies, "So basically, all hell broke lose in that bathroom. I can't believe they'd be that damn careless and make such classless remarks about you all, in such a public place."

Liv nods as she says, "Yeah, it was definitely not their most shining moment, it was a complete mess. I've honestly never seen anything like it. But I must say, Dana gave them both the read of the century, and it made me smile. She pulled no punches." Abby responds, "Well, it appears it was warranted based on what Dana told us. How did you end up talking to them anyway?"

Liv explains she had every intention of giving them a piece of her mind, after Dana left. But decided against it, because she felt it wasn't necessary. It was senseless to validate their obvious jealousy, and further take away from Dana and Harrison's day.

Despite agreeing that she did the right thing, by not confronting them. Abby says, "I just don't get why she's still allowing them to be in her wedding." Liv responds, "Well, from what I heard, it's complicated. After the argument, she told them she didn't want them there. But because of her mom, she was making a concession. Yet in the same breath, it was clear she'd prefer if they didn't show up for the ceremony at all tomorrow."

Abby replies, "She's certainly better than me, because I don't think I could look at them, let alone have them in my bridal party. Not even if my mother wanted them to be in it."

Quinn replies, "I agree. If it were me, I think I would've slapped both of them, and kicked them out of the wedding." Abby responds, "I know she wants to make her mother happy, but there's got to be a major reason why she's suppressing her own happiness and sanity for her mother's happiness."

Liv agrees with her sentiment. But reminds her of how they all grew up together as a family, and she tells them about Dana growing up without her dad. Which probably adds to their closeness.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I guess that makes sense. But I wouldn't want to deal with all of that drama. It's just not worth it. If you don't approve of my wedding, don't come."

Abby replies, "I have to agree with you there Quinn. But sometimes family means well, they just don't always show it. Lord knows I've had my not so shining moments."

She and Liv look at each other, and they all remember the stress around Liv's wedding. Abby smiles at her as she says, "I'll be apologizing to you forever for that Livy."

Liv smiles as she says, "it's okay Abs, you made up for it and I appreciate your effort." Abby then concedes in her thinking about Casey and Samantha, and realizes sometimes those you love do terrible things, but they are still loved ones, and deserve a second chance to fix things.

They share a smile, that's broken by the sound of the door to the balcony opening and closing. They look over and see Dana and Harrison walking hand in hand, and Dana is smiling.

When they approach, Liv asks, "Dana are you okay honey?" She replies, "Yes, I am good Liv. Thank you all for your concern. I am so embarrassed by my family's actions."

Abby replies, "Dana, no apologies are necessary from you. It is what it is. We are all just glad you're okay." Harrison says, "Amen. We are very happy you're okay baby. Let's not allow that craziness to further negatively impact our night, okay?" Dana smiles at him, and Liv sees the looks in their eyes, as they stare at each other.

It makes her smile to know they are so happy together, and in that moment. Liv gets confirmation of her grandmother and husband's advice, and right now she's glad she didn't intervene.

She witnesses them have a sweet kiss, and when it breaks, he looks at Liv as he and Dana continue to hug. He's beaming, which makes them all smile.

Abby smiles as she says, "You two look adorable together." Liv replies, "Yes, you do." They both say thank you in unison. The moment is special, but Quinn feels the need to get an answer to her question. So she says, "Dana, this may not be the right time. But I am curious what you've decided to do with Samantha and Casey." Abby replies, "Quinn, that's none of our business."

Liv gives Quinn a look of annoyance, as she chimes in saying, "I agree. Dana, you don't have to answer that." Dana responds, "It's okay. It's a fair question. I know you're all wondering why I'd bother having them around, if they're keeping up so much trouble." Liv replies, "Yes, we do Dana. But still, it's your call and you don't owe us an explanation."

Harrison replies, "They're right babe. You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to." Dana smiles at him as she says, "It's fine. I want to." Harrison replies, "Okay."

Dana takes a breath and says, "The reason I am putting up with them is because of my mother. She has early Alzheimer's, and I just want to give her as many happy memories as possible, as long as she's able to experience them. If it wasn't for her, I would've cut them lose a long time ago."

Her news takes their breaths away; they are speechless. They see her standing strong, with Harrison by her side. He has his arm around her and she dabs her eyes, as Liv, Quinn, and Abby try to contain themselves.

As Liv dabs her eyes, she says, "Dana, I am so sorry." Abby replies, "Yes, we all are." Feeling guilty about asking her the question in the first place, Quinn says, "My goodness Dana, I feel awful for asking you about this. I am so sorry too." Dana replies, "It's not your fault Quinn. You didn't know, and the question was valid. I would've wanted to know too. It's okay."

Liv replies, "We are speechless here Dana. Why didn't you tell us Harrison?" Dana responds, "Because I swore him to secrecy Liv. We knew that people would be sad, and we didn't want that at our wedding. So my mother has no idea that I've told anyone, including Harrison. So don't be mad at him."

Liv looks at Harrison, and then back at Dana as she says, "I understand your logic Dana. But never feel like you have to keep things from us. We will support you no matter what. Especially in times like these." Quinn responds, "Yeah, you're becoming one of us now, because of this guy. So blame him."

Harrison laughs as he says, "Don't try to scare my bride away Quinn." Dana responds, "No worries, you're stuck with me babe. I don't scare easily."

Abby responds, "Well, there you go. She's ready to gladiate." They all laugh, as Harrison and Dana share another kiss. The mood is settling, and they're all feeling good.


	670. Chapter 670

They decide to return to the party, and when they arrive. The electric slide is starting. Dana says, "Oh this is my jam." Liv responds, "Yep, you're family alright. Let's do this girlie." Dana, Abby, and Quinn. Join Liv's mother, grandmother, and sisters on the dance floor, along with Harrison's mother, and Dana's mother too.

Liv sees Dana's mother laughing and smiling, and it makes her feel good. She's getting her boogie on and having the best time, just as Dana intended. She also notices that Casey and Samantha join them.

But Dana continues to laugh and smile through it, putting her moment of anger aside, for the sake of her mother's happiness. The scene makes everyone in the know, take notice and smile, understanding how special the moment is.

Surprisingly, it's not long before more people join the dance. The fun continues from one song to the next. Everyone is having a grand time, and by the end of the night, love is definitely in the air, as the couples reconnect on the dance floor.

Fitz takes Liv's hand, and they slip into dance form. Fitz smiles at her as he says, "Hello beautiful. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She replies, "Not a chance handsome. I have plans for you Mr. President."

He smiles as he says, "MMM I love a woman with a plan." She laughs as she says, "Well, you know I always have one of those on hand. It's kind of my thing."

He kisses her lips as he says, "Yes, and you're the best at it. It's just one of the many reasons I love you." She smiles as she kisses him in return, as she whispers, "I love you too."

The music plays, and they dance for a bit longer, as Fitz says, "So, I take it all is well on the home front with Dana now huh?" She's taken off guard by his statement, and doesn't know what to say. He sees her nervousness, and says, "Relax baby. I'm not mad. Ellie told me what happened. I know you were checking on Dana."

She feels immense relief at first, but also feels a little irritation from knowing Ellie told him. He sees the shift in her eyes, and says, "Liv. Don't be mad. I pressed her to tell me. She didn't want to. But it was either that, or I send secret service to find you."

Liv is getting upset as she responds, "Fitz, I was going to tell you. I just didn't have a chance." He hears her temper forming, and he doesn't want to fight with her. So he replies, "I know you would've told me. But I was anxious to know where you were. I missed you. So don't be mad at Ellie okay?"

She sees the pleading look in his eyes, and how could she stay mad at him. He's freaking gorgeous, and his eyes are amazing. She's feeling her annoyance relent, as she replies, "I am not mad. But I will be talking to her about ratting me out."

He laughs as he says, "Okay, but don't be too hard on her." She smiles as she says, "I will make no promises." They smile as they share a kiss, and finish their dance. She knows there's more of the story she needs to share, but not now. She just wants to enjoy their night.

As their dance ends, they head back over to the table, and notice the crowd has thinned greatly. All of the parents, and her grandmother seem to have called it a night, in addition to Casey and Samantha.

When they sit down, Liv asks, "Where'd everybody go?" Abby replies, "Well, while you two were cutting a rug, they all decided to turn in, and I honestly can't blame them. I am beat." Liv replies, "Awe Abs, one more drink." Abby replies, "I'm sure I've hit my ceiling Liv. I really think I am going to turn in. So I am fresh for the wedding."

Quinn chimes in as she says, "Me too. Plus I'm drunk." They all laugh at her comment. Looking at Quinn, it's clear she's done. So Fitz has secret service escort her and Abby to their room. Just to be sure they make it safely.

Agreeing they all are not ready to end the evening yet; the conversation shifts to the New Year's Eve celebration they do on the island, and the yacht party Drew has planned for the family to celebrate Zoe's birthday, after the wedding.

Dana says, "Zoe it's going to be an amazing show over the water. They really do a grand fireworks show." Zoe responds, "That's so awesome. I love getting fireworks every year for my birthday." Drew responds, "You're definitely deserving of the celebration babe." Everyone smiles as the women say, "Awe."

Harrison smiles as he says, "Hey Drew, I love you man. But you've had your honeymoon. Don't come here stealing my romantic mojo." Everyone laughs as Drew says, "My apologies kind sir. But you never stop courting her. If you don't want to lose her."

Fitz replies, "I'm with Harrison. Andy you're laying it on pretty thick. Leave some romance for everyone else man." Marcus replies, "Agreed gentlemen." They all laugh together at the joking comments.

The night progresses as they all talk, drink and be merry, well into the evening. Liv has a chance to talk to Ellie about her spilling the beans to Fitz. She pretends to give her a hard time about it, but relents quickly, understanding the situation, and not really being too upset about it. They laugh it off, and continue to party together, sealing the deal with a hug.

The night carries on, and the celebration is winding down. The bride and groom to be, prepare to leave earlier than everyone else, because their day starts earlier than everyone else's tomorrow.

Despite them sleeping apart tonight; for the purpose of tradition. They want to take a romantic walk on the beach, before they separate for the evening.

But before they leave. Harrison catches Liv at the bar. He approaches her and they are both smiling as he says, "Hey there." She replies, "Hey there yourself." He laughs as he says, "Wow, you're toasted." She smiles as she says, "A little." He responds, "Well, I am happy you all are having a good time."

She smiles as she responds, "Thank you. It's a beautiful place and we are having a blast. Wait, are you two calling it a night?" He replies. "Yeah, we are. We have a full day ahead."

She sees the smile on his face, and says, "I am really proud of you Harrison. You and Dana, are going to be great together." He smiles as he says, "Thanks Liv. I am the happiest I've ever been and it's all because of her."

She replies, "That's sweet Harrison. I can't wait to see the wedding tomorrow." He laughs as he says, "If you don't ease up on those drinks, you may not see much tomorrow." She laughs as she says, "I've got this. Go enjoy your night with your lady."

He responds, "I will. But first I wanted to make sure you and I were okay. I know you had to be upset with me that I didn't tell you about the static with Dana's family."

She sighs as she sips her drink and says, "You know me too well, and yes. I was upset. But now I realize it was silly to be mad. You're more than capable of handling yourself, and honestly you needed to handle this. You and Dana needed to handle it together."


	671. Chapter 671

He's taken back by her reply, and Liv says, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He replies, "I'm shocked at your response. That's mighty big of you Liv."

She grins as she responds, "Thank you. But I can't take all the credit. It took some convincing by others." He laughs as he says, "Yeah, I can see that being the case." She laughs with him as he says, "We're growing up huh Liv?"

She replies, "Yeah, it had to happen sometime, and it looks good on you. You've been doing so well at OPA. I can't thank you and Abby and the team enough. You're helping my dream be possible, and I appreciate you."

He smiles as he responds, "You're making our dreams come true too Liv; we owe you as much as you owe us." The moment is dear and kind, and they both feel it.

She puts her drink down and reaches for a hug. They share a hug, which makes them both feel their friendship's growth and strength. When the hug ends, Liv says, "I know you've got this Mr. Wright. But if you ever need me. I'm here for you. We all are."

He replies, "I know Liv, and I appreciate you." They share another smile, and Harrison says, "I'd better go. Dana's waiting for me." She replies, "Go, and enjoy. I will see you tomorrow." They say goodnight and she returns to the table, only to end up back on the dance floor with her love.

After a night of dancing and drinking the night away; everyone finally retires for the evening. Ending their night dancing to sexual healing, after finishing off an impressive amount of alcohol, all three couples seem to be heading for the most motivated love sessions ever.

After the couples say their good bye's. Liv smiles as Marcus sweeps Ellie up into his arms and carries her to the elevator, as she carries her shoes. By the looks of it, her being carried is the safest bet. However, Zoe appears to be in complete control, as she walks hand in hand with Drew, and they all board the main elevator.

Liv and Fitz board the private elevator, going to their room, and just before secret service attempts to board with them, Fitz says, "This ride needs to be private, and make sure the suite is clear."

Initially, the agent hesitates, but realizes the elevator is an express, so there's no danger of anyone else getting on with them. Plus they clearly want to be alone, and Fitz isn't budging on this request.

Fitz sees him relent, and Liv pulls Fitz's arm as she stands with her back against the wall, and a look of passion in her eyes, as she says, "Baby it's bed time." Fitz steps into the elevator, and as the doors close behind him, he walks up to her and grabs her face, as he kisses her deeply.

She feels his grip on her face, and with her hands free, she pulls his body tightly against hers. The intensity of the moment is unbelievable, their bodies are riddled with sexual tension, on the brink of release.

As the kiss continues, their tongues dual for dominance. But within seconds they fall into rhythm, and somebody hits a switch, because the heat index in their bodies skyrocket.

She suddenly feels the throbbing from below, and his hands securely grip her ass, as he lifts her up against the wall, and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

The power in his hands, and the pure sex in his tongue, as he licks her neck, makes her moan his name incessantly. They are fit to be tied, and unwilling to be denied unbridled passion.

As she secures herself around his waist. She feels his hand slide under her dress, and his hand pushes her panties aside. Despite knowing where this is headed, when she feels him thrust his fingers deep into her crease. The motion is still jarring, and strong.

She has her arms wrapped around his neck, as he slides his fingers in and out of her wetness, staring deeply into her eyes. He watches as her face tells the story of her pleasure ride. Her moans, and body movement, are on pace with his motion, and he loves it.

She's so hot for him, he almost can't stand it. She's turning him on with every stroke of her hips. The deeper he digs, the more she moans, and the wetter she gets. He knows her release is on the cusp, and he wants it now. He also knows the elevator will be stopping soon, but he's determined to finish her before that happens.

She feels herself nearing the end too, as he continues to work her. She's rounding the corner, and sliding off the edge, until, he licks her neck, and draws circles on her collar bone with his tongue, mimicking him tasting her.

Suddenly, her body tension breaks, and she screams his name, as he delivers a grand performance, with due diligence and a methodic cadence, sending her from 0 to 100 in seconds, and she explodes mightily.

The power behind the release is so strong, she's gripping his neck now with both hands, and she's panting, smiling and giggling. She's floating through euphoria, as the doors open behind them.

He kisses her sweetly, as he says, "Perfect timing." She grins as she says, "Indeed, your finest work to date." He smiles at her as he turns around with her legs still around his waist, and he says, "Well thank you. It's already very different from our previous elevator ride."

His reference to their first kiss, makes her smile as she says, "Yes, and you can be sure this will have a much better ending." He smiles as he says, "It already has." They share more kisses as he carries her into their bedroom, and lays her on the bed.

After he lies her down, she slides out of her dress, and underwear, as he steps back removing his shoes, and pants. She's getting impatient, so she sits up and pulls him to her, as he unbuttons his shirt.

He sees the desire in her eyes, and kisses her. As their kiss deepens, he feels his shirt being pulled from his body. He breaks the kiss, and realizes she's ripped off the buttons. She smiles at him as she says, "I'll buy you another one." He grins sinfully as he says, "Let's call it even." She nods as she recalls all of the lingerie she's lost, thanks to him, ripping it off of her body.

Their matching sinful grins intensify, as he sheds his button less shirt, and she runs her hands down his chiseled chest, which leads down to his rock hard abs. She's biting her bottom lip as her eyes fill with desire, and enjoys her getting turned on.

As her hand travels further south, their eyes lock, and he allows her to work her magic, with her magic hands. He's knelt down on the bed, as she massages and works him intimately, and they share kisses, between his moans. He's swollen to the gills, the result of him drinking tequila, as well as his desire for her. She's doing cartwheels inside, and can barely contain her excitement.


	672. Chapter 672

Her hand play intensifies, and he moans more. He'd like to feel her longer, but would rather be inside her, and she feels the same way. She's on tilt at this point, and needs to feel him right now.

As she lets him go, she stares at him longingly, before laying down and turning over on her stomach. She knows him so well, it's scary sometimes, he thinks to himself.

As she lies on her stomach, he strokes himself, staring at her bare, pretty brown, round. She feels him climbing into the bed, and she pushes up onto her hands and knees, as she looks over her shoulder at him. She sees the intensity in his eyes, as he strokes himself with one hand, and smacks her ass with the other.

She moans, and he does it again. He loves her reaction, and she loves how his touch feels. He grips and grabs her ass cheek once more, before establishing a repetitive pattern of smacks, that cause her to elicit a bevy of moans, and hip thrusts, which lead to her feeling her pleasure ceiling shatter into several pieces.

As her release happens, she screams and grunts, as what could only be described as a tidal wave runs down her thighs, and immediately exciting both of them. She feels him between her cheeks, and she moans louder. The thickness of his staff, rubbing against her, and slipping in her juices, has them both in awe.

Completely swept up in the moment, her sexy talk is on full throttle, as she gives him the verbal encouragement to take her, and take her now.

She feels him grip her waist securely, as he kisses the small of her back, and smacks her ass once more. She moans for him, and looks at him over her shoulder. She sees him staring at her ass, so she gives him a bit of a show, as she goes down on her elbows, and twerks for him.

She hears him say, "Damn baby." She smiles knowing, he's enjoying his view. His hands run up and down her back, from her neck to her ass, as he caresses her and kisses down her back. His touch feels amazing, and intensifies her desire for him significantly.

The anticipation is everything, she wants him so badly, and he wants her just as much. He can't take waiting any longer, watching her long hair flowing down her back, and her ass moving in circles and bouncing for him, almost sends him over the edge.

She feels the moment of penetration nearing, and she gets more excited. He grabs her hips tightly, stopping her body motion. As he thrusts forward, she grips the comforter. He excitedly slams into her, and she grunts loudly, before they hit their stride.

He's slamming into her, and grunting loudly too. He's at the top of his aggression height already, and unable to slow down. He's turned on, and can't stop. He's been thinking of having her like this all night, and he's determined to enjoy every stroke.

She's feeling the power behind his stride. He's settling in and delivering the hardest and strongest strokes, she's ever felt. Sweat's building on their brows, and the pace is brisk and strong, which is attributed to their intoxication.

She's reveling in it, and adjusting quickly; loving every moment of it. The harder he thrusts, the wetter she gets, and the more she moans for him. The excitement between then is soaring, as he pounds her, and she rewards him with the gushiest of wetness.

As he works his hips, and she matches his flow; they slip and slide on the road to orgasm. He feels his pulsation picking up, along with her twinges. Knowing they are both rounding the corner, he decides to incite her, to push it along further.

As he nears the end of his rope, and feels her beginning to squeeze him internally, as they both are moaning and yelping, he smacks her ass in succession, and suddenly they synchronize, and they both stroke into submission in a matter of seconds, and fall down onto the bed together at the end of it.

Trying to catch their breaths, they lie together, with him still atop her. He kisses her neck, and then slides over to lay next to her. He sweeps the hair out of her eyes, and kisses her lips sweetly. She smiles as she says, "What's that for?" He replies, "Because I love you." She grins harder as she says, "I love you too baby."

They share romantic kisses, and moments later, he's between her legs. Their kisses are deepening, and he's rising by the second. But he's interested to see how much wetter she can get. So he breaks the kiss, and slides down to her neck, and then her breasts.

He slides back, and as he sits on his knees, with her lying flat on her back. She puts her foot on his chest, and he takes it into his hand, as he kisses her left foot from her ankle, all the way up to her honey pot. The amount of swirling tongue motions and kisses along the way, has her release, before his tongue reaches her hot spot.

He enjoys listening to her release, as she says his name so passionately, and shakes mightily post orgasm. Knowing he has her, he's still greedy. So despite reaching his destination, he continues on his pursuit, as he dives right in, tongue first.

Quickly, he wraps his tongue around her clit, and she immediately gasps, from the sensitivity. He's working his tongue action and she is trapped by his lasso of pleasure, as he holds on to her clit, and refuses to let go. He's holding it hostage, and aggressively pushing her orgasm to the forefront.

He's immersed in her, and gripping her thighs, locking her in place, as he enjoys her, and she enjoys him, enjoying her. Her hands are rushing through his luscious locks, as he continually works her, and she squirms, as he hits her spot several times, and she begins to mumble, moan, and swear loudly.

She's cursing and talking the dirtiest he's heard her, as he devours her goodness, and she encourages his efforts, as she turns the corner, and races to the edge. She gladly falls off the end seconds later, after he plunges three fingers into her hard and fast, as he licks her clit mercilessly, and forces her release.

The orgasm is amazing, she's completely out of it, shaking and moaning, as her river is flowing like Niagara Falls. He drinks from her plentifully, and licks her from her clit to her lips, missing no space in between, as he kisses up her body.

Her arms grip his biceps; somehow her hands always find his muscular arms. Even in a moment of release haze, her hands are appreciating his guns.

When their faces meet, he kisses her passionately, waking her from her stupor. She wakes to feeling his throbbing appendage on her stomach. The feeling of him against her, increases her desire for him.

As he looks into her eyes, he feels her wrap her legs around him, as she smiles at him. They share another kiss, as she feels him knocking on the door, and ready for entry.


	673. Chapter 673

When their kiss breaks, he kisses her neck, and then licks her earlobe, making her moan. His tongue always elicits pleasure out of her, no matter where he uses it on her. She's holding onto him, feeling her release level rising by the second, and waiting for the next explosion.

He feels her body tension, and he knows she wants him. But he can't help himself, so at first, he teases her. He rubs his tip up and down her crease, and watches as her body shifts. Her hips thrust forward, she's attempting to force him to come inside. But he withstands her attempt. He hears her whimper, as she says, "Baby, Please….."

She's hotter than fire, he can feel the heat emitting from her body. He gives her neck a sensual lick, as he whispers, "MMM Please what?" She knows he's playing with her. But she gives in as she says, "MMMM Please fuck me."

After she kisses on his neck, she slips his earlobe into her mouth, he suddenly feels the need to give in himself. He kisses her deeply, and slides into her simultaneously. The entry is smooth, and rewarding for both of them, as the kiss breaks, and they instantly begin to moan.

Her wetness is unbelievable and his erection is stronger than cement. As he works his hips, they continue to kiss, and she grips him tightly. His muscular shoulders and arms surround her, and she enjoys the view, as he hovers over her.

She's feeling him in every way, the rhythm of his stroke is lulling her and giving her all she can handle. He's hitting all the right spots, and saying all the right things, to push her over the top. She joins in with him, motivating his ego, and they both find themselves chasing each other's release.

The motion is strong, and the pace increases, as he feels her clit twinge. He instantly knows she's turning the corner, and he wants to feel her explosion. However, she refuses to do so alone. Feeling his pace quicken, and his stroke strengthen. She pulls out the old faithful trick, as she squeezes him internally, and he begins to pulsate.

The pulsation picks up, as she sucks on his neck, and he can't help himself. He speeds up once more, and their thrusts match, pushing them both over the edge quickly.

The fall into the abyss is plentiful, and extremely satisfying for both of them. They kiss sweetly, post release, as he still lies atop her. She's cradling him between her legs, and refusing to let him up. He brushes her hair off of her forehead, and says, "Hi."

She giggles as she says, "Hi." He smiles at her as he caresses her face, and she continues to smile at him. The moment is sweet and loving, and it settles them.

She lets him up, and he lies next to her. She's snuggling up to him, before his body rests on the mattress next to her. He loves how excited she always is for them to cuddle. It excites him too.

As she lays in his arms they get comfortable, and take in the moment. Their bodies come to rest, in their usual positions, as he kisses on her neck, and she smiles. She looks back, and he kisses her over her shoulder, after she yawns, and they call it a night.

Despite them falling into slumber easily. The love train doesn't stay parked in the penthouse suite, it makes it's rounds for all of the couples. Which guarantees, they will all be getting a later start tomorrow morning.

The alarm sounds, but it's of no use. Because as it sounds, Liv and Fitz end round two, as she collapses onto him. They catch their breaths, and Liv reaches for the night stand to turn off her alarm. When she puts the phone down; Fitz flips her over on her back, making her squeal, as he kisses her sweetly.

She giggles as she says, "Good morning." He smiles as he says, "After that wake up call. Yes, it's a great morning." She smiles as she touches his face, and he kisses her once more. She concurs, breakfast sex is the best.

Her phone buzzing interrupts their moment. She looks at her phone, as he still lies between her legs. She sees a barrage of text messages of her family flaking on the family breakfast.

Clearly, everyone needs to sleep in before the wedding at noon. Except her grandmother, who apparently has found an early bingo game to join.

The message makes her smile; she's happy her grandmother is finding things to keep her busy and entertained. She knows it's important for her to stay active, especially now that her grandfather is gone.

As she flips through the messages, he lays his head on her chest, and she strokes his head. She loves the softness of his curls and how good his hair smells.

She puts the phone down, as he rests, and she wraps both of her arms around him. He feels her rubbing his back, and he asks, "Is everything okay?"

She replies, "Yes, all is well. It appears everyone is backing off breakfast, so we will see them at the ceremony." He laughs as he says, "Yeah, we were all pretty lit last night. But what about your parents and grandmother? They seemed pretty sober, especially Barbara."

She smiles as she responds, "Oh, they declined too. Nana has plans. She's catching early bingo." He laughs as he asks, "How does she always manage to find Bingo halls?"

Liv grins as she replies, "I have no idea. But at least she's having fun. She deserves it. It's been rough for her, you know." He nods in agreement, realizing it hasn't been that long since Ray passed on. He looks into her eyes as he asks, "You're worried about her aren't you?"

She sighs as she says, "Yes, a little. But I know she will be fine. She's showing great signs of recovering and making it through, little by little. It seems Bingo keeps her happy."

Fitz replies, "Yeah, it does. I agree it's good for her." Liv kisses his lips as she says, "Yes it is. She's doing really well. I'm proud of her. She definitely still has her wits about her, giving good advice."

He inquires, "Really? What advice?" She explains her conversation with her grandmother, and also discloses the details surrounding her being missing for a while, dealing with Dana and Harrison's issue.

In listening to her, he looks like he's trying to process it all, and she gives him time. She realizes it's allot to take in, and she can see his mind working. After a short pause, he says, "Baby, that's unreal. I can't believe Dana's going through that."

She replies, "Yeah, I know. I feel bad for her. First her mother's health, and then her sister and cousin acting up. The stress must be unbearable; but I think getting it all out last night may have helped."


	674. Chapter 674

He replies, "Do you really think so?" She nods as she says, "Yes, I do. Because last night was the first time I saw her and Harrison really engaged, and having a good time. It was like they were sort of free, from their secrets."

Fitz says, "That makes sense. No wonder Harrison was being so quiet." She replies, "I know right. I guess he had a good reason, and I want to thank you for encouraging me to leave him be. You were right. He needed to handle it himself."

He smiles as he says, "Wait, I don't think I heard you correctly?" She laughs as she says, "Oh you heard me, and I am not repeating it." He kisses her cheek as he says, "Relax, I am not right often." She giggles as she replies, "On that we can agree."

They share a laugh and another sweet kiss, as he repositions next to her, as she lies on her back, and he still holds her. As they lie together, he says, "Now that you mention Dana's mother's situation, it makes sense now, as to why Harrison kept saying how important family has become, and why he kept saying things needed to be perfect."

She sighs as she says, "I really feel terrible about her diagnosis. I can't imagine how her mother must feel, or Dana, and the family, knowing the inevitable is coming."

He responds, "I'm sure it's a struggle, but it really makes them more aware of how valuable life is, so they can make the most of her time." Liv nods as she says, "That's true. Perhaps it's a blessing in disguise you know."

He nods as he says, "Yes, that's one way to think of it. Hopefully Casey and Samantha see it that way, and fix things with Dana, before the wedding." Liv says, "I think they will. They seemed genuinely remorseful. So they will fix it for now. But I just hope they fix it for the future too."

Fitz sighs as he says, "Only time will tell for that babe. They have allot of making up to do, and I can't blame Harrison or Dana for still being angry. I know Harrison was still a little miffed about it last night."

Liv says, "Really? He mentioned it to you too?" He replies, "Yeah, he was saying he's glad her family aren't local to them. So they can get some space after the wedding."

She nods as she says, "He's right; the space will do them some good. With the holidays being about over, they won't have to see them again at least until summer."

Fitz replies, "Exactly, I think that's his motivation to get through this." Liv replies, "I can see that being the case for sure. Other than checking on her mother, they really can put Casey and Samantha on the back burner." He replies, "Agreed."

As they intertwine fingers, listening to the sounds of the beach, coming through their balcony doors. Fitz smiles as he says, "So wait. You didn't tell your sisters about Casey and Samantha's comments yet?"

Liv replies, "No, not yet. I figured I'd wait until after the ceremony." He responds, "That's probably a good idea. I don't know how they'd handle hearing that, and being around them."

Liv laughs as she says, "I am one step ahead of you there babe. We've had enough drama going on. I want this to be a drama free zone, going forward for Dana and Harrison."

After agreeing with her sentiment, they both hear the outer door open and close. Fitz looks at the clock, and says, "It's breakfast arriving." She smiles as she says, "Perfect timing. We need to start getting ready." They share a kiss, and get up to eat.

After sharing a Belgian waffle, with bacon, and eggs. They chat about the fun they've had on the trip, and their plans for the day. They discuss the gathering later on the yacht for Zoe's birthday, and them having one more night of alone time, before heading back to DC.

Neither want to think about getting back to work; but they both feel like it's been ages since they've been in their own bed, and can't wait to be back home. Feeling a little nostalgic; Liv opts to check in on the kids. So they have a seat on the couch, and make the call.

When they call; the kids have just finished eating breakfast, and are amped up. They get to hear them singing and laughing as they talk with them, and it warms Liv and Fitz's heart. The sweetest part is when they get ready to hang up, and Fitz and Liv say, "I love you."

Surprisingly and sweetly, they all say it in return, which makes Liv tear up. Fitz holds her as they say good bye, and hang up. He loves how touched she gets, where the kids are concerned. The way she loves their kids, makes him love her that much more.

After finishing her weeping session, she says, "I miss them so much." He replies, "I know baby. I do too. But at least we will be home soon, and it will be like we never left." She smiles as she replies, "I know. One more day right?" He nods as he say, "Yes, one more day."

They share a kiss, and an embrace, settle into the moment, until his phone rings. They both sigh, knowing they both have some work to do, before the ceremony. She kisses him sweetly, and says, "Duty calls." He nods as he says, "Sorry baby." She replies, "No worries. I have some things to do too."

She allows him to take his call, as they each sink into their work mode. She checks emails, and returns emails, as Fitz checks in with Cyrus. When she finishes, she notices he's still on the phone. So she goes to lay out their clothes for the ceremony.

After she pulls out her cobalt blue dress, with her matching handbag, and shoes. She takes out her jewelry, and smiles as she looks at the ensemble.

She's wearing her platinum charm bracelet he bought her for their anniversary, as well as the new diamond earrings, and necklace he surprised her with, around thanksgiving, just because.

She marvels at his gifts for her; her man has exquisite taste, and she loves benefiting from his desire to shop for her. She's gotten used to being spoiled by him, and adores it, more than she ever thought she would.


	675. Chapter 675

Realizing time is getting away from her, but still wanting to make sure he's all set. She turns on her curling irons, and lays out her make up. Just before she gets his clothes together.

She pulls his suit, out of the closet, and checks his matching pocket square and tie, to her dress, with his presidential Rolex, she bought him for Christmas, and his cufflinks she purchased for his birthday last year. She smiles looking over their outfits, and loves what she sees.

Hearing her curling irons beeping; she snaps out of her trance, and she starts her hair first. After pulling her hair up in the back into an elegant ponytail, with elongated curls, and a sweeping bang, over her eye. She begins her make up.

As she finishes her foundation, and her eyeliner. She hears Fitz come into the bedroom. She looks up and he's standing in the doorway. He's smiling at her and she says, "What's the smile for?" He replies, "The smile is for my hot wife."

She grins as he walks toward her, and she at first forgets that she's dressed in his favorite bra and panty set, with garters. When he reaches her, she says, "Babe. No. We have to get dressed, and I don't want to mess up my hair."

He laughs as he says, "Trust me, I am not going to touch your hair." She laughs as she shakes her head at him. She smiles at him, and they share a kiss, he is trying to push forward. She manages to stop him, but not before she realizes, he already has her sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

When the kiss breaks, she laughs as she realizes her position, and he asks, "What's so funny?" She replies, "How deceptively quick you got me on this counter, and damn near naked, without me realizing it."

He smiles as he says, "Well, to be fair, I don't have much farther to go." She giggles and smiles at him. She feels him pressing against her, from between her legs, and the feeling is quite enticing. It makes her lose her thoughts, and she kisses him sweetly, falling back into the moment.

The kiss progresses, and she's slipping out of her bra, as he unbuttons it from the back. She's unbelievably hot for him right now, but somehow, she snaps back into reality as she says, "We have to get ready to go babe."

He whines a little as he says, "We can't have a quickie?" Due to time constraints, she knows she should say no. But she can't. Staring into his crystal blue eyes, with the pleading look staring back at her, she relents, and lets him have his way with her.

After their twenty minute session; Liv manages to wash up, retouch her hair, and dress, in minimal time. However, they are still later, than she wanted to be.

Nonetheless, in her book she had a good reason. Denying her love sexy time, isn't something she's inclined to do on most occasions, and she can't lie. She enjoys it as much as he does.

With both of them ready to go, she gives him the once over. As she takes in his finished look, she takes a whiff of his cologne, and notices the subtle touches of her, that complete his wardrobe.

She straightens his tie, as he smiles at her and subtly places his hands on her hips. She smiles at him as he stares at her, and he asks, "Do you approve first lady?" She grins as she responds, "Yes, Mr. President. I do approve. You look very handsome."

He pulls her closer, and places her arms around his neck, as he kisses her sweetly, and says, "Thank you. You look beautiful as always my love."

She giggles and he loves her response. He knows that's when she's happiest. That cute little giggle she makes, with her stunning grin, is a dead giveaway, and he loves seeing it, as well as being the reason for it.

Their staring session is broken by the door opening, and Tom advising them they needed to get going. They share one last kiss, and head down to the wedding venue on the grounds.

They take the private elevator downstairs, and are ushered to the venue by secret service. They walk hand in hand, enjoying the ambiance. It was quite beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was a warm 75 degrees, with a subtle wind, that barely kisses the skin.

When they arrive, the scene is gorgeous. The purple draped alter, decorated with the white lilies looks so amazing. Liv comments, "Wow, this is so beautiful."

Fitz replies, "Yes, it is." They see everyone sitting down, and preparing for the ceremony. They are sitting up on a hill, overlooking the ocean, and the setting couldn't be any more spectacular.

Fitz sees Andrew talking with Liv's father, and goes to join them, while Liv joins her family, and friends already sitting down. As Liv joins everyone, she's all smiles and sits down next to her grandmother, and everyone shares greetings.

Barbara looks at her granddaughter, and sees the glint in her eye. She says, "Livy, you surely look rested. I wish I could say the same." Liv doesn't get the comment, until she sees the looks on her sister's faces, and hears their giggle, after looking at their mother's face.

Before she can respond, Evelyn says, "Barb, not here. We already apologized for keeping you up." Barb laughs as she says, "What about for waking me up?"

They all laugh together, as Evelyn says, "Okay that too. Sorry." The laughter is fitting, and makes them all smile. Especially, when they all notice their silly banter hasn't offended Quinn or Abby.

The mood settles and the ladies talk about the party plans for the evening, and also about the decorations of the venue. Moments later, Melissa's assistant comes out and lets everyone know, they are prepared to start. Everyone takes their seats and the ceremony begins.

The music begins and the bride's maids and groomsmen come down the aisle. They are followed by the ring bearer and the flower girl, and lastly the bride.

Dana is escorted down the aisle by Harrison's father, and she floats down the aisle to Marcus singing "Ribbon in the sky," By Stevie Wonder. The moment the music began, tears filled everyone's eyes. Mostly, because of seeing how touched Harrison appeared to be.


	676. Chapter 676

The ceremony is special, and Dana, looks absolutely amazing. Liv loves seeing that Samantha, is standing at her side, and handing her tissues. Both Samantha and Casey appear to be very supportive and genuine in the moment, which makes all knowing parties of the underlying drama satisfied.

The ceremony ends to great applause as Dana and Harrison walk down the aisle together, and Liv notes the grin on both of their faces, as they walk by hand in hand, and in love as ever. Liv looks at Fitz and he puts his arm around her, as they think about their wedding day, and share a kiss.

Their kiss ends, with them both smiling, and they join the rest of the group, walking over to the reception area. The reception hall is beautiful, it's a huge room with a balcony, which looks out over the ocean.

There's a live band, and everyone is being seated. Liv and Fitz sit with the family, as everyone waits for the bride and groom. Liv sees the bride and groom table, and sees Casey talking to Marcus. Instantly, Liv remembers she hadn't told her sisters about the comments made about Marcus and Drew.

She plans on telling them, but not now. Her stare is broken by the announcement of Harrison and Dana coming into the hall. They take to the dance floor and have their first dance. "You are." By Charlie Wilson. They look fantastic as they dance together seamlessly, looking happy and content, as they should on their day.

The day seems to fly by, but it's full of laughter and fun for everyone, as they all dance into the evening, and see the happy couple off to start their honey moon.

But not before there are wagers made on if Dana will be pregnant on the honey moon. Apparently, everyone noticed they were very much into each other.

When the bride and groom leave, everyone says good night to Harrison and Dana's family. As they all prepare to leave, Liv sees Zoe and Ellie talking to Samantha and Casey.

Her antenna is up, and she's suddenly concerned her sisters will find out about the comments made about Drew and Marcus, before she's had a chance to address the situation.

She's worried about the fallout, and hopeful it's not too bad. Before she can walk over to them, to see what's going on. She sees them part, and notices the looks on her sisters' faces.

But then notices her mother and father talking to Dana's family, and Fitz, Marcus, and Drew talking to Harrison's father and cousins. While Abby and Quinn, converse with Harrison's mother.

When she looks again to see where her sisters went, Barbara walks up next to her, and she jumps. Barbara asks, "Sorry Peanut. I didn't mean to scare you. What's got you so anxious?" She wants to say it's nothing. But she already knows, that won't work.

Liv takes a breath, looks at her, and explains the situation. Barbara replies, "It sounds to me like you did the right thing. You were just waiting for the right moment to tell them, and I think they will understand."

She responds, "I hope so Nana." She sees the worry in her granddaughter's eyes as she says, "You worry too much. It's going to be fine honey. Besides, it's not like it's the first time women have lusted over Drew, Marcus, and Fitz, and it won't be the last. You girls should take pride in how fine your men are, and enjoy them coming home to you every night. I am sure they all have encountered similar comments made about you three, from other men."

Liv pauses as she smiles, and says, "I honestly never thought about it that way. But is that what you did Nana?" Barbara smiles as she replies, "Yes, I cashed in on that with your grandfather as much as possible honey. He was quite the looker, and got more attractive as he got older." Liv smiles in agreement, as they share a laugh that calms her nerves, and she enjoys her moment with her grandmother.

Their laughter ends as Ellie and Zoe approach them. Liv sees them coming, and prepares for the conversation. Her grandmother sees them too, and the looks on their faces. Luckily, the crowd around them has thinned, so no one can hear them.

Liv looks at them as Ellie says, "Nana, can you please excuse us for a minute?" We want to talk to Liv." Barbara hears the calm in her voice, and agrees to let them talk in private.

So she says, "Okay, I will see you ladies in a few minutes for the boat ride. Be good." They all say good-bye to her, and are left standing together.

Feeling their eyes on her, Liv doesn't know how to start, or what to say. Before she can think of anything; Zoe sighs as she asks, "Liv, why didn't you tell us about the comments they made about Drew and Marcus?"

Liv replies, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until after the ceremony. I didn't want to add any more drama to the wedding, and I wanted our last night together as a family to be drama free."

Ellie replies, "Livy, we understand your intentions, but as noble as they may have been, it still pisses us off you kept this from us. We looked like idiots when they apologized."

Liv responds, "I know. I am sorry. I didn't know they were going to approach you. Otherwise I would've given you a heads up." Zoe replies, "Yes, that would've been appreciated. It would've stopped me from talking to them unedited."

Liv's eye brows raise as she says, "Oh God Zoe. What did you say?" Ellie busts out into laughter recalling the moment to herself, as Zoe explains. After receiving the apologies, and the explanations from Samantha and Casey, Zoe says, "Are you two really that thirsty?" Liv places her hand over her mouth and shakes her head in disbelief, as she says, "No Zoe."

Zoe replies, "Yes. I did and honestly I meant it. It was rude as hell sissy, and they deserved my response." Liv couldn't disagree with her, the comments were rude, and she understood her sister's anger. Ellie replies, "It was definitely an interesting moment I don't think any of us will forget." Liv responds, "That's for sure. But you looked like you all walked away on good terms."

Zoe replies, "Yeah, we did to a degree. I guess they didn't want to make a scene. So we just let it go and cut our losses and walked away." Liv replies, "See, I was hoping to avoid this type of situation."

Ellie responds, "Sissy when you make rude or ignorant comments, you're entitled to know how your comments affect the people you addressed. Now they know how we feel and hopefully they will learn not to repeat the behavior. It's a lesson learned."

Liv can't argue with her, she's got a point. Zoe sees Liv thinking and says, "Sissy, you can't fix everything. No matter how hard you try, some things just are what they are, and need to play themselves out. Those two women have deep issues, and need help. I just can't believe Dana has to deal with them. There's no way I would've had them in my wedding."

Liv replies, "I know sissy. But it's complicated." Ellie responds, "What else aren't you telling us Liv?" She takes a breath, and explains Dana's mother's condition. Both Ellie and Zoe are touched by the story.

They realize now that Dana was just trying to give her mother happiness while she could. But the news also makes Zoe feel vindicated, as to how she handled Casey and Samantha for their behavior.


	677. Chapter 677

They knew about Debra's health issue, and were still being selfish by making things more difficult for Dana, instead of making the situation easier for her on her special day.

Ellie says, "I am so sad to hear about her mother. You were right to keep this quiet until after the fact sissy." Zoe replies, "Yes I agree sissy. Well done."

Liv smiles as she asks, "So we are all good now? You two forgive me?" They smile at each other and then at her as they open their arms and hug her.

Liv feels much better after the embrace, as they all smile at one another, and realize they need to get changed before the boat ride. They rush off, after meeting up with the rest of the family, and everyone goes to change and meet back downstairs in a half hour.

After changing clothes and meeting downstairs, to go to the docks. They all climb into the vehicles, and arrive to the boat waiting for them to board. Once Secret Service has swept the boat, they board and sail off onto the water.

The night has a slight chill, but it's nice. The stars are lighting up the sky, and the water is calm. It's a fabulous night, and they all sit back and enjoy the ride on the huge yacht.

After drinks are passed out, and everyone is settling in on deck, everyone let's their hair down. They all speak of how great the wedding and reception was, and how happy Harrison and Dana looked. Ellie says, "It's too bad Abby and Quinn had to go?"

Liv responds, "Well, it was clear they both wanted to spend the New Year with their men, and I can't blame them for that at all." Zoe replies, "That's for sure. Times like these it's good to know someone with a private jet." They all laugh in agreement.

The night is special, as they all realize this will be the last time they are all together, until the summer holidays. Zoe and Drew will be heading to Paris in a week, and everyone else will be heading home tomorrow.

The mood is happy and light; everybody is enjoying the evening. The couples are paired up and everyone is sitting, laughing, and drinking, as the boat sails, and the wind blows.

As the boat pulls into position, the captain calls out on the loud speaker. "We have arrived, and the fireworks will be beginning shortly. So please everyone get ready for a spectacular show."

They all fill their glasses and prepare to start watch the show. As they all get ready, Liv feels a sudden sadness. She looks over at her grandmother, and sees her sitting down. She walks over to her and says, "Nana, are you okay?" She smiles up at Liv as she says, "Yes honey. I am okay. I am just in thought. Looking at you and your sisters, and father. I really do miss your grandfather right now."

Her heart breaks for her grandmother as she sits down next to her, and takes her hand. She says, "Nana, I miss him too. I miss him every day." Barbara nods as she replies, "Yes, me too Peanut. It's a struggle for me sometimes.

Some days are better than others, and right now is a rough one." Liv leans over and hugs her and they embrace for a moment. It's brief, but it does the trick, because it settles both of them.

When they part, Liv says, "Nana, I want you to be closer to us. I want us to spend more time together." She smiles as she dabs her eyes and says, "Livy, that's not necessary honey. We can call and skype." Liv replies, "I know, but I would feel better if you were in the flesh, and I will be grounded for a few months once we get back to DC."

Barbara sees the pouting coming on, that only her Livy can perform, and make her feel insanely guilty. However, she cuts her off at the pass, and says, "I tell you what. I will spend a week with you at the White House, when we come out to visit for the triplets' birthday." Liv grins with excitement and squeals, making her grandmother giggle.

She loves seeing her grand baby so happy, it makes her chuckle. She hugs her once more and Liv says, "Thank you Nana. I love you so much." She replies, "I love you too baby girl." The moment is sweet, and much needed.

The mood shifts, as everyone comes back over to the sitting area, interrupting them. Everyone has their drinks in hand, and suddenly Evelyn asks, "Is everything okay you two?" Liv smiles as she says, "Yes mama. Nana is going to spend the week with us, when you all come to the kids' party."

Evelyn responds, "Really? That sounds like fun. What do you think Ron? Did you want to stay for a week too?" Ron replies, "I'd love to. It's time I get to see how my baby girl is living." It dawns on them, other than the inauguration, he and Ray never got to visit them in the Whitehouse.

There's a brief hush that falls over them, before Marcus stands up and says, "To Raymond Pope, one of the best men I've ever known. He's deeply loved and missed." Everyone raises their glasses in respect for the toast. As they cling glasses, the festivities begin, as the countdown starts.

They all turn facing their loves, and holding hands as they count down into the New Year as a family. The fireworks the follow the countdown are remarkable, and leave everyone speechless. The show lasts for a half hour, and when it's over, they all continue to laugh and talk.

Zoe and Drew talk about the villa they are staying in when they arrive, and about all of the sights they plan to visit. The excitement in their eyes is undeniable, and it warms Barbara's heart to see how happy her sweet pea is.

Barbara looks around at her family as they all talk about the various changes that have happened in their lives over the year, and the ones to come in the New Year.

Liv talks about the kids turning one, and Fitz being a year into his first term, as well as OPA doing so well, and the plans she has for the business as well as initiatives she's tackling as first lady.

Ron and Evelyn talk about going on some cruises and more vacations to enjoy life more. Barbara advises of her plans to do the same. Marcus and Ellie talk about their plans for their wedding, they are shooting for a summer wedding, which makes her mother smile.

The look in Evelyn's eye makes Liv, Ellie, and Zoe crack up. They know her mind is already planning everything, and in this moment, that's fine. Ellie figures she'll deal with that drama later. For now it's about relaxing and enjoying each other. After a last toast, the boat pulls into the dock, and they all exit the boat.

When they arrive at the hotel, everyone says their good-byes, with a promise of breakfast in the morning before they leave. They all go their separate ways, and enjoy their last night in paradise, before returning to their lives back home.

Wanting to enjoy the ambiance of the beach at night alone, Marcus and Ellie go for a walk together. The romance of the night sweeps them up, as they walk and kiss along the beach, and end up in a cozy area Marcus had waiting for them.


	678. Chapter 678

His thoughtfulness is something Ellie will never get tired of, he's always thinking of their alone time. She takes in the love she feels from him, and allows it to carry her away, as they make love on the white sands, use the crashing waves as their sound track.

The moment of love carries from one place to another, as Drew and Zoe find themselves in the shower, and amidst an epic love session too. There's nothing like being in the arms of the love of your life, and knowing that this feeling is forever and always.

As Liv and Fitz sit out on the balcony of their suite, he holds her tight as she leans back onto him on the chaise. He kisses and nibbles on her neck, and she giggles as she enjoys his kisses and his caresses.

It's times like these she treasures most, as she lets go and lets the moment take over. This time tomorrow they will be in DC, and thrown right back into their home life. Although she misses their children and their routine. She's definitely going to capitalize on the present, and make sure this is yet another memorable love session, for their record books.

When morning comes, Liv and Fitz awake on the balcony. They never made inside. Once again, they've fed their fetish of sex outdoors. She wakes to the cool ocean air, but she's not cold, because it appears her love got a blanket for them at some point during the night.

She smiles as she feels him kissing her neck, as he says, "Good morning beautiful." She replies, "Good morning handsome. Happy New Year!" He responds, "Happy New Year baby." She yawns as she says, "What time is it?" He looks at his watch and says, "It's 9:00 am."

She responds, "Wow, we've never slept this late. Breakfast is at 10:30 babe." He replies, "I know. But early morning sex games are tiring." She laughs as she agrees with him.

As he sits up he says, "It was a great night; I really enjoyed everyone." She replies, "Yeah, it was great. I enjoyed it too. I am excited about all of our family plans this year. I can't wait to see how everything unfolds you know." He nods as he says, "Yes, it's sure to be exciting. Especially with the kids. I can't believe they'll be one."

Liv smiles as she sees the look of pride in his eyes, and she says, "Yes, our little people will be entering toddler hood. It's unreal. I am so stoked."

He laughs seeing her excitement, and says, "You know Katie wants to do that special on us, right before their birthday?" She nods as she says, "Yes, Monica already sent me the practice questions. I skimmed through them. She'll be checking in on you being a quarter into your first term, and also addressing us as a family. People love a good family story."

He smiles as he says, "What do you call that again? Good optics." She grins as she says, "Yes honey. Good optics. But ours is better than most." He responds, "Why do you say that?" She smiles as she faces him, and says, "Because ours is real. Our love is real, and our family is real."

He touches her face, and they share a kiss, as he says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too babe." Their kiss heats up, and they manage to steal some time for the sexy time, before getting showered, dressed, and meeting the family for breakfast, before leaving.

As they leave their suite, secret service takes their luggage to the car, and they proceed to the dining room. When they arrive, everyone is being seated, and they greet each other warmly. They all are smiling and happy as can be. The sight is warming and kind.

After sharing a meal, and finalizing plans for the visit for the kids' birthday party. Liv and Ellie hug and kiss Zoe, knowing they will be leaving for Paris very soon. Liv hugs her extra hard, and they cry together, which elicits tears from Ellie, Barbara, and Evelyn too. It's a sweet moment, which ends in laughter as Barbara cracks jokes to lighten the mood.

After some last hugs, they all head to the airport. Fitz and Liv board Airforce one and the family take Fitz's private plane back to LA. As their planes take off in opposite directions, ringing phones remind them they are headed back into reality. The vacation is indeed over.

_**Thank you all again for continuing to follow this story; I appreciate all of the support. I've been crazy busy with some other projects, so I've fallen behind a bit on my fan fics. But again thanks for your interest. I will be updating my other story Timing is Everything next week, so please stay tuned for that too.**_

_**Anyhow, life is good for the Pope's and Grants, they've been through allot. But I've been told the Lord doesn't give you any more than you can bear. Well that's about to be tested in spades for our couples. **_

_**Life is about balance, and that can be tricky, because somebody is always going to feel left out. Moving forward sounds good, but everyone doesn't do it in the same way, and what happens when you're not moving forward together? Or when your past comes knocking, affecting your present, and maybe your future.**_

___**Too cryptic? I wish I could say more. But you'll find out what I mean, in the next installment. There's going to be challenges for everybody. Family, love, and business are key elements we all try to keep in check, but it sounds allot easier than it really is. **_

_**Secrets always have a way of coming out, especially the big ones. Also, just because you've moved forward, it doesn't mean your past is ready to let you go. Let's see how our couples deal with this and more. All this and more in the next installment of the Candidate. See you next time. Be blessed. **_


	679. Chapter 679

It's been a fast moving three weeks, and if it hasn't been one thing it's been another. Liv and Fitz have been running non-stop, since their return home from their holiday break, as well as their impromptu getaway for Fitz's birthday, and it seems like it will never be over. They are now trying to catch their breaths, and relax, just after celebrating Fitz's birthday earlier in the week.

The celebration was amazing; Liv planned an unforgettable romantic weekend for them, and he sat in awe the entire time. She whisked him off to a cabin in the Poconos, with a winter loge motif, which mimicked their honeymoon.

The cabin boasted a massive fire place, a Jacuzzi on a private deck, that they got great use out of, and of course there was the infamous bear skinned rug. These were just some of the many details that was reminiscent of their honeymoon, only second to the hot love making, that never disappoints.

The weekend of love, came to an end quicker than they'd like, and this week they've been trying to get back on track. However, in the wake of various tabloids, publishing an array of articles about them, allegedly having problems as a couple, citing possible infidelity, and deep rooted secrets from Liv's past and Fitz's, and the sit down family interview they did last week about to air, things couldn't be more hectic.

However, with everything going on, she's actually glad they did the interview, because it will hopefully help calm the negative rumors about their marriage. With the week coming to an end, the kids birthday being tomorrow, and some of their families arriving soon for the birthday bash, they are finally catching a break, and sitting down to watch the finished copy of the interview they did with Katie Couric, before it airs on Sunday.

Liv has the popcorn ready, and the wine glasses, and Fitz, comes in after changing clothes, as they sit on the couch, preparing to watch the taped interview together. Fitz sits back on the couch, and kisses her sweetly. He says, "Hello beautiful." She replies, "Hello handsome. I'm glad you made it."

He responds, "Hey, I told you I'd be here. It just took a little longer to calm Cyrus down." Liv responds, "Yeah, I know. I talked to him earlier. He's a wreck. This tabloid drama, is stressing the hell out of him. I wish he'd relax. I told him I have my people looking into it."

Fitz replies, "Babe, when have you ever known Cy to relax?" She smiles as she says, "Good point. But he has nothing to worry about. We are solid." He smiles as he stares into her eyes, and says, "Yes, we are, and we have nothing to hide. Let them come for us. They won't find anything worth reporting. Hopefully his vacation will help him unwind."

She responds, "Agreed. I am sure James will help him unplug." Fitz says, "I hope so. The last thing we need is for him to have another heart attack." Liv responds, "Don't remind me. That was brutal." He says, "Yeah, it was. But the break from us and all things political should recharge him if he lets it."

She smiles as she says, "Yes, it should. But admittedly, in the meantime. I want to know what the press thinks they know." He nods as he says, "Me too, and with any luck. Huck will turn up something for us soon." She agrees as she says, "Yes, If it's out there. I trust he will find it."

He loves her confidence, and trusts her and her team implicitly. She kisses him once more, and after the kiss, he says, "You'd better press play, if we're going to watch this interview." She giggles feeling the rise of temptation too, and settles into him, as she presses play.

The interview is a two hour special, which captures them as a couple, and their family life as parents, as well as their successes in their professions. They have a segment together, as well as a part, and it's incredibly balanced. Katie is floored by their honesty, and genuine love for each other, as well as their life views on all things political.

Overall, the interview is thorough and strong. Despite Katie being a friend, she doesn't give them a complete ease of an interview. She asks questions about Liv's past, as far as her dating pool in college and beyond, being so private.

She questions them both about the Edison Davis fiasco, and how that situation may have impacted her marriage, as well as people questioning if her past relationship with Edison, gained him the job in the first place. The point was to address all of the rumors that had been swirling, as well as get an update on their lives, since the election.

Despite the veracity of the questions, Liv and Fitz respond with the best answers ever, which impress Katie. Liv states her personal life has always been one of great privacy, not because she has anything to hide.

But because the very nature of her business is discretion, and advises, her dating history wasn't extensive, because she had a business to build and run. She says leading up to meeting Fitz; she was completely unattached, as far as having a steady boyfriend, and explains, she had pretty much gave up on traditional relationships since her college years, for the sake of her career.

She also explains when she met Fitz, she wasn't looking to fall in love, it just happened, and it was the best experience she's ever had. Fitz follows with explaining, how he had to chase her to be noticed, and how happy he is, she made him earn her, because she is more than worth it.

His comment makes Liv blush, and causes Katie to say, "You two need to stop the cuteness." Katie's remark makes them all smile, and the conversation continues, as Fitz addresses the insinuation that he hired Edison at the urging of Liv, or to keep an eye on him, as the tabloids have indicated.

Fitz plainly says, "Let me be clear here; when we were considering candidates for the Senate Majority Leader position, the reason Edison's name was mentioned was because of his political track record. I can assure you, his past relationship with my wife, had nothing to do with the decision to select him. In fact, in hindsight, that may have been a mistake of mine and my advisors." Katie asks, "Really? How do you figure Mr. President?"

He responds, "Because had we considered his personal feelings for Liv, maybe we could've headed off the potentially dangerous situation." Katie responds, "Were there indicators he had feelings for her at the time he was being considered for the position?"

Fitz replies, "No. Of course not." Katie says, "Then how can you blame yourself for what happened? If there was no way you could've known about his obsession with her, it's not your fault."

Fitz takes a breath before he responds. Then he says, "I am going to step out of the role of president for a moment to answer your question, okay?" Katie replies, "That's fine. Go ahead."


	680. Chapter 680

Fitz glances at Liv, and takes her hand, as he replies, "Katie, despite you being correct in your statement, of the situation not being my fault per se. It's important that you, and the world understand, that as a man, and a husband, it is my job to protect Olivia. I swore on our wedding day, to love, honor, protect, and obey her for the rest of my life, and I take that role very seriously. So I can't simply say, that because I wasn't completely aware of Edison's mental instability, pertaining to my wife, I am off the hook for hiring him.

Because had something happened to her, by his hand. I know that I would never be able to forgive myself. So I am insanely grateful, the situation unfolded without her being harmed in any way."

His response solicits a strong look of approval on Katie and Liv's behalf, as Katie says, "I understand your position Mr. President, and you bring up a good point. Given your response, I guess we can determine, chivalry is not dead. At least not for you two."

Liv smiles as she replies, "No, it's not. We have more traditional values than people may realize, and to be honest. The situation with Edison has made us stronger as a couple, and more aware of one another. So we've managed to turn it into a positive for us. He's my protector, and I value that immensely. Because I know he's doing it out of love and dedication to me, our family, and our relationship. Which is a testament to us living in a matter that suits us, just as any couple should."

Katie decides this is a great time to segue into the photos shared recently, of Liv serving Fitz dinner, which caused a stir online. She smiles at them as she says, "I agree madam first lady. Let's talk a bit more about the dynamic of traditional gender roles in your marriage. Because it appears you are quite happy with this ideal. Let's talk about some photographs you posted on your twitter account of you serving your husband a plate. It's being called the photo that set women back thirty years for some women's groups. Also, some of your critics say it was a stunt to spark conversation. But I am curious what you two have to say about it?"

Fitz sighs as he replies, "its pure nonsense Katie. I honestly don't understand the uproar about this, and in my opinion, its much ado about nothing. My wife fixing my plate is something she does of her own free will, and of course, I benefit from it. But it's not a mandate at all, it's simply an act of love on her part, nothing more."

Katie nods in agreement, and looks at Olivia as she says, "What about you madam first lady? Do you care to elaborate on this?" Liv shakes her head and smiles as she says, "Yes, I'd love to Katie." Katie replies, "Be my guest, you have the floor."

Liv looks at Katie directly, in a very calm, sophisticated, and resigned manner, as she says, "It's very interesting to me, how such a basic image, of me placing a plate down in front of my husband at a dinner table, now somehow threatens my feminism, when women across the world, do the same thing every day, and yet their feminism isn't called into question."

Katie follows by saying, "Yes, but every woman isn't the incomparable Olivia Pope-Grant. You can't deny that you're seen as a leader in the woman's movement for equality in all things, outside of the home. So is it possible the idea of traditional values threatens this ideal to a degree?"

Liv poignantly responds, "No, in my view, it doesn't do that at all. Because I grew up in a household, where both of my parents and grandparents worked outside the home. My grandmother was a psycho therapist, and my mother was a corporate attorney.

They are the strongest, fiercest women I know, who effectively and efficiently balanced traditional family values, with successful professional careers beautifully, and yet these women, were not above doing house chores, raising their children, or fixing their husband's plates. They took their home life responsibilities and practices as a badge of honor, because it reflected them taking care of their families."

Katie says, "So this was something that was an everyday occurrence, sort of part of the routine for them."

Liv replies, "Yes, that's exactly right. They each saw fixing a plate as being a basic act of kindness, which was appreciated greatly by my father, and grandfather, and it is appreciated by my husband as well, when I fix his plate."

Katie follows with, "Just in listening to you, it sounds like you're saying, the idea of being domestic, and being in support of women's equality, shouldn't be a line of division, but two ideals that work in concert, correct?"

Liv nods as she says, "Yes, because everything I've learned about being married, being a woman, and being a mother. I learned by watching my parents and grandparents, and I'd argue I turned out quite well, considering what I've accomplished in my life, and my beliefs as a whole. Therefore, the idea that somehow, my actions of me being domestic, threatens my vision for woman's equality is absurd. If the picture was of him fixing my plate, which he's been known to do before. I doubt if anybody would be questioning his virility as a man. In fact, they'd be cheering him, and that's the kind of double standard nonsense, we need to remove from our speech."

Katie nods as she responds, "So just to clarify, to you two, this is a natural, and everyday occurrence, that's being blown out of proportion. An action you're proud of, is that right?"

Liv smiles as she replies, "Yes, that's exactly right. I am not ashamed of the fact that I cook for my family on occasion, and I daily interact with my kids as a parent should, in addition to working outside of the home. I am no different than any other mother and wife around the world. So the mere notion, that me cooking for my husband, and children, is somehow a ploy, is ridiculous. I am simply following the examples I saw growing up, and I am thankful I had such remarkable examples of love, commitment, and marriage."

Katie smiles as she replies, "I see. So are you saying it is possible to have it all? As women we all struggle mightily with this ideal." Liv responds, "Yes, it's possible to have a family and work outside the home. But in no way am I saying it's easy, or it's something every woman should aspire to do. Every woman doesn't want a family life and a career.

Some women are fine with having one or the other, and that's what works for them. In the end, no woman should be judged for her choices, of how she wants to live her life. I know that my life is only possible, because of the massive amounts of support I have in my life professionally as well as personally. I couldn't be the woman you're looking at right now, without the help of many others, like God, my husband, the nannies, my family, my colleagues, and my assistant Monica, as well as many others."


	681. Chapter 681

Katie responds, "Wow, you sound very grateful for their support." Liv replies, "That's because I am. I believe that nobody can truly do it by themselves, it takes help from others to help a person be truly successful, and I thank God daily, for the blessings of the help he's given me, and my family."

Katie nods as she looks at Fitz, and asks, "Sir Do you agree with your wife?" He nods as he says, "Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. We are a team, and we are committed to doing this together. We are tackling this thing called life together, day by day, with the help of outstanding friends, family, and staff. She's right, we couldn't be the people we are today, or every day, without their help."

Katie says, "That's remarkable, it's good to hear you two echo the same sentiments about family and working together. But in looking over some of the tweets concerning the picture we just discussed, and other social media comments, it seems like you are highly scrutinized as a couple. Why do you think that's the case?

Fitz defers to Liv, as she says, "In a nutshell, we are perfectly imperfect, and that scares our critics, because it makes us more relatable, and that's uncomfortable for some people. But not us, we welcome the comparison."

Katie follows with, "Why do you feel you're so relatable to the public?"

Liv defers to him, as Fitz replies, "Katie, we both realize, we are not the typical white house family, in comparison to previous president's families, with respect to us meeting on the campaign trail, me being once divorced before we met, and us embracing social media as a part of our everyday lives.

I also think, our authenticity is a part of the reason people relate to us so well. We are two people, who have had similar struggles as many Americans in this country, with regard to previous failed relationships, being remarried, and being working parents, trying to get it right, and not looking as if we have it all figured out.

Because we don't, we are literally learning as we go, like everyone else. While some people may not like my politics, they can't dispute our honesty about the things we all can relate to, like being human, and learning from our mistakes and challenges in life personally, and professionally."

By the end of the interview, Katie is in awe, of how effortlessly they responded to her questions, and follow ups. She looks at Liv and sees her smiling in support of her husband, and says, "Madam first lady, it appears you are in agreement with the president as well, by the smile on your face, am I right?"

Liv smiles as she chimes in and she says, "Yes, I am Katie. At the end of the day, we don't need gimmicks, our love and interaction is real, and anyone who questions that, obviously doesn't know us. We pride ourselves on being who we are, no matter what, and we are as open as we are comfortable being, about our lives in the public eye."

Katie replies, "Seeing you two together, over the last few days, shooting this interview and interacting with you and your family. I must ask, how often do you two disagree?"

Fitz and Liv both smile as Fitz says, "We are like every other couple Katie. So we don't always agree. But we do agree on the things that matter the majority of the time. Like faith, commitment, and family. So that leaves plenty for us to disagree about."

They all share a laugh as Katie asks, "Do you have anything to add to that Madam First Lady?" Liv replies, "The only thing to add, would be for me to say that we truly pride ourselves on communicating and compromising. Not just telling each other how we feel, but listening to one another, and working together to resolve our issues. We don't walk away angry, we stay, and we work it out.

So it's not that we don't argue, or disagree. But that we have mastered the art of true conflict resolution, which is not being worried about who's right or wrong, but being concerned with getting the matter resolved for the greater good." Katie replies, "Spoken like two true attorneys." Again they share a laugh together, agreeing with her comment.

The mood settles and Katie says, "Tell us what you've learned anything about this experience of being in the Whitehouse, and being as open as you've been?" Liv replies, "I have learned to see myself through the eyes of others, and get a better understanding of what that looks like." Katie smiles as she says, "Mr. President, what about you?"

He smiles in return as he replies, "I have learned many lessons in my short time as President Katie. But one of the primary lessons, is the importance of balancing life's challenges, and I have gotten a bigger understanding of accountability, through this experience as well. Each day, I am learning to be a better father, husband, and man, and I know that those lessons, will help me be better at my job as President, because this job is about growing and developing. You can't come into this position and leave it with the same mindset. You have to be open to change, and open to compromise in order to be effective, which is something I am learning more about little by little."

Liv chimes in as she says, "Well said honey." He smiles at her and she smiles in return, as Katie responds, "There's that cuteness again. You two are too much." They share a laugh, as the moment shifts.

Katie says, "We've talked a lot about your relationship as a couple, and I appreciate your canter on the subject. But let's now talk about the exciting New Year and what it brings. Starting with again saying happy belated birthday to you Mr. President."

Fitz replies, "Thank you Katie. I appreciate it." She responds, "You're welcome. From what I understand, it was a private gathering for your birthday. Is that correct?" He replies, "Yes, it was. My wife took me to the Poconos, it's absolutely beautiful this time of year." Katie says, "That sounds wonderful, and very romantic." Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, it was, and we enjoyed the getaway."

Katie smiles as she says, "Good to hear. Despite your big day coming and going, there's a few other birthdays around the corner too, am I right?" They both excitedly reply, "Yes!" Their joy makes them smile together, as they catch glances, and look at Katie, and she says, "So your children are turning a year old. Are you ready for that?"

Still smiling, Liv says, "We are very ready for it. You met them earlier, and they are absolutely precious. I just can't believe they are turning one though."


	682. Chapter 682

Fitz responds, "It surely does feel like we just bought them home from the hospital. But we are definitely ready for the developmental changes they are going to go through, them talking and walking, as of late has been the best part so far."

Katie smiles as she says, "Yes, seeing them earlier today, and watching them play together, and run around, was special. They are very lively, and happy babies for sure."

The clip with the babies' is the best, as the world gets to see them interacting with the kids, and the kids playing. Seeing them on the screen, makes Liv grin as a proud mama, and Fitz watches her glow, as she stares at the screen.

She looks over at him as their now watching the tape, and asks, "What's that look for?" He smiles as he says, "I just love watching you with the kids, and now the world gets to see how great of a mom you are." Liv gets teary eyed at his comment, and they share a kiss, but continue to watch the rest of the interview.

They go on to talk about his upcoming birthday, and also the passing of her grandfather, Katie gives her condolences, and they discuss Liv's various projects with the women's initiative, and the official crowning of the Run Like A Girl campaign, contest winner.

Liv speaks about the young lady in glowing terms, her name is Stephanie Brooks, and she's going to be an absolute winner at life, for sure. She's beautiful, intelligent, motivated, and dedicated. She exemplifies the slogan for the campaign, of claiming excellence in all you do.

Liv is continuously praised for her community work, throughout the interview, and so is Fitz, for his contributions to her women's initiative platform. He's also praised for his hiring of Senator Montoya, and they discuss how successful she's been. Additionally, they talk about the immigration reform implementation, which makes Fitz smile, knowing it's his greatest accomplishment to date.

Katie asks a defining question at the end of the interview, that frames the interview in its own right. She asks, "With you two admittedly being a team. What do you say to those who suspect, the lines blur between professional and personal between you two?"

Liv allows Fitz to answer first, as he says, "I realize it may be hard for some people to understand this. But despite me being a dedicated husband and father, and my wife being extremely intelligent, and very politically minded. I am the President. It's my administration, and I am the commander in chief period.

She doesn't come into the oval for favors, and she certainly doesn't affect policy either, because that's not her role, and she understands that fact. Just as I do not go into her office, instructing her of how to conduct her business or asking her for favors. We both understand where the line is, and we dare not cross it for any reason."

Katie replies, "Madam First Lady, did you have anything to add?" Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, I want it to be clear as well, that Fitz and I respect each other as individuals in our marriage, as well as professionals. We both know that there will be times, when our jobs could conflict, and I think we've done a great job working in instances where that crisis was avoided."

Katie responds, "You're referencing the Alexander Lavish case." Liv responds, "Yes, I am. That case was handled without any help from the White house, and I am very happy we were able to get justice for the Colbert family, they certainly deserved it." Katie replies, "So, in the event. The outcome was different, and fraud wasn't a part of the story. You would've had to walk away with the results of him being free?"

Liv takes a breath as she says, "Honestly, I would not have liked it Katie. But my hands would've been tied. So I am so grateful, as I said, that it all worked out." Katie replies, "I think we all are very happy, for the outcome we received, versus the one we could've gotten."

Fitz replies, "Amen to that." The answer and the question, puts it all in perspective. They are aware that there is always a possibility, their professional worlds, may cross. But they are more than prepared to handle it, when and if it does come to pass, and do so with integrity.

After watching the finished product, they both are quite impressed, and give it a thumbs up. When she stops the cd, Fitz says, "Wow, we look and sound great huh?" She replies, "Yes, we do. Because we are great." He replies, "Agreed. We are better than great, if that's possible." His comment makes them both crack a smile, and their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door.

When Fitz yells, "Come in." The door opens, and Tom steps in, as he says, "Sir, your families have arrived, and are coming through the gates." Fitz responds, "Thank you Tom, we are on our way down." He nods as he dismisses himself, and walks out.

Liv replies, "Damn, I was hoping for a little action, before they arrived." He replies, "It's not like they can't wait babe." She laughs as she says, "No, we'd better go honey. My mother isn't one for waiting patiently, besides, she knows this white house better than anybody, and she's not one for respecting closed doors at all times." He smiles agreeing with her statement, as they get up, and go downstairs to meet the gang.

With the kids' birthday being Saturday, representatives from both sides of their family decided to join them for the celebration, and make it a big shindig. Fitz's side of the family visiting was Uncle Lawrence, Aunt Hellen, Aunt Lydia, Jamie's daughter Kelsey, and her son John Jr. As well as Jill's daughter Meagan and her son Michael. Liv's side visiting was Barbara, Evelyn, Ron, Ellie, Micah, Marcella, Jay, Vonnie, and Jay Jay.

When Fitz and Liv walk into the living room, they are met with hugs and smiles from everyone, as they get comfortable in the surroundings. They are offered beverages, and the kids are shown to the game room that's been set up for them. They all go with delight, with staff, after getting a full tour of the grounds.

With it being close to lunch time, the adults sit in the living room talking and catching up, since the last time they saw one another. Liv loves how well their families get along with one another. They make their way into the dining room, and sit down to eat. The conversation is light and fun, and everyone enjoys their meal.


	683. Chapter 683

After they eat, everyone sort of splits off on their own, to get comfortable in their rooms. Liv finds herself alone with Ellie, Barbara, and Evelyn, waiting for the kids to wake from their midday nap, while the others get unpacked and settled, and Fitz talks with her father and his uncle, and they prepare to do a tour around the grounds too.

Since Liv's mother, sister, and grandmother, have already been on the tour, they wait with Liv. As they sit in the living room, drinking coffee. Liv says, "So have you ladies heard from Zoe?" Ellie replies, "Yes girl, I spoke with her just before we got on the plain. How about you?" Liv replies, "Yes, I talked to her yesterday, she says everything is going very well. But she mentioned some changes being made to the project."

Barbara replies, "Yeah, she said they changed one of the artists she's going to be working with. She wasn't happy, because she said it's going to set them back at least a week from their original date." Evelyn says, "Lord be with her, and whomever she's working with. We all know how happy Zoe is about last minute changes." They all laugh after the comment, and knowing exactly what Evelyn means.

As the mood settles, Liv says, "Sissy, I see Marce is looking well. I am happy to see both she and Micah came with you." Ellie smiles as she says, "Yes, it's been a real experience girl. But we are making it through; it's been a rough one for her. However, she's a tough girl, and I think she will be fine."

Barbara replies, "I have to agree with you there Princess, she's finding her way, and I think she will be okay eventually. Or as okay as she can be." Evelyn responds, "That's for sure. It's not every day, you find out the man you've known as your father, isn't your biological father, and your conception, was the icing on the cake for your parent's divorce."

Her words hang in the air, and their weight settles in for them. They all agree, it's a secret that carries a lot of damage with it. Liv says, "While it is definitely going to be a battle for her; I think it's great that Marcus was able to tell her, instead of her finding out some other way."

Ellie replies, "Sissy, that's the one saving grace in this whole thing. In addition to how great Micah, MJ, and Malcom have been, as well as Brenda and Mike. They've all rallied around her, and made her feel extra special. Even Jay and Vonnie have been closer to her as a result of this."

Barbara replies, "That's important in cases like these Ellie. Marce needs to feel like she belongs, and you've all done a great job of showing that to her. I know Brenda said she and Marce had a heart to heart, and she told her she was her grandbaby regardless of what any DNA says. She said she could tell that really helped her."

Ellie responds, "It really did Nana. You and mama have had a hand in helping her too. When you and mama introduced her as your second oldest grand-daughter at church, the smile on her face was special." Barbara smiles as she replies, "Well, I am glad to know we're all having a hand in her healing, it takes a village to raise a child my dear."

Evelyn says, "Amen Barb. At the end of the day, I think we all just want her to know, DNA doesn't make you family, love makes you family, and we love her more than anything. But I must admit, my heart breaks for her though. I just can't imagine her pain."

Ellie says, "Mine too mama. The look in her eyes, when Marc and I sat down with her was pure heartbreak. It tore us all apart to have to have the conversation. But like I said, the response of the family has been amazing. Bianca and Shawn, and their family, as well as Mal, and Mike Jr and their families came out to visit last weekend, for her track meet, and she was ecstatic to see them. I can tell she really appreciated us being there for her; she was very grateful. So, I think she gets the message, that nothing is changing, she's still family."

Liv smiles as she replies, "That's fantastic sissy. I am so happy for her, and glad she's taking it in stride. Her therapy must be helping too right?" Ellie replies, "yeah, it has been a blessing too. She goes once a week, and according to her therapist she's responding well, and working through her feelings. She hasn't really spoken much to her mother since she found out. She's struggling with her anger toward her."

Barbara sighs as she replies, "That's understandable, Lauren is going to have to let this run its course, you can't exactly push this." Ellie says, "I agree nana. But she isn't being very reasonable about this at all. She's angry at us because she thinks we've turned Marce against her. She wasn't in favor of us telling Marce in the first place." Liv replies, "Well, did she think it was going to be a secret forever?"

Ellie shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I don't know what she was thinking, but it's clear she deserved to know the truth, and I am glad we told her. It's just too bad Lauren wants to make this about her, and not about Marce. She's determined to make herself the victim in this, which is the saddest part. She's not a victim, she was a willing participant."

Evelyn says, "Brenda was telling me about that foolishness. She said something about her trying to sue Marcus for violating the custody agreement. Since the kids don't want to come see her this summer." Ellie replies, "Don't even get me started on that Nana. She's convinced herself we told Marce about this to stop her from seeing the kids this summer." Barbara asks, "Was it already determined they'd be going to spend the summer with her?"

Ellie replies, "No. it wasn't. As a matter of fact all of their cousins were coming to Marc's parent's house this summer, and MJ and Malcom will have summer workouts for school, so they won't be traveling anywhere this summer anyway. Therefore, this plot of hers is all in her head. Not to mention the fact she's the one who was supposed to come out twice a month to see them, and has only come out three times since they've been here. Yet she's manages to go to Vegas, like it's down the street from her."

Barbara says, "That's a shame. I don't understand what she's so mad about then. If she's not fulfilling her part of the agreement. How can she try to say he's not doing his part?" Ellie says, "Nana, you tell me. So we both know. I give up trying to understand her logic." Liv responds, "She really needs to see somebody about her delusion." They all agree, something is definitely wrong with her.

Thinking about it further, Evelyn says, "I am just baffled at how she's going to now contest the custody agreement, after agreeing to full custody, and having no basis for the alleged custody agreement violation."

Liv responds, "Mama, great minds think alike. I was thinking the same thing." Ellie says, "Well, that's also what Marc's attorney said. Marcus is upset he has to pay for litigation, but he says it's worth it, if it keeps her at bay."


	684. Chapter 684

Barbara says, "So is he willing to allow her to see Marce?" Ellie replies, "Yes nana. He even told her that she should come out to see Marce, so they can talk. But she refused because she said she had to work, which pissed Marcus off, because if she was so concerned about Marce, she should've been on a plane to see her by now."

Evelyn responds, "That's so sad. No wonder Brenda says she's a mother when it's convenient or easy. But when things get tough, she disappears." Barbara says, "I'd imagine she's a bit embarrassed too. I know I would be." Liv chimes in as she says, "I agree nana. I can't begin to understand how Lauren is dealing with knowing her kids know about her infidelity, and the effect it had on her marriage."

Ellie says, "I am sorry ladies, but I have no sympathy for her, or her actions. She cheated on her husband, got pregnant, and led him to believe the baby was his, when she knew it wasn't. That's unforgivable. She could've contracted a sexually transmitted infection, and gave it to Marcus, or even the baby. She is 100% responsible for the hell she's going through right now, and she's so lucky things didn't turn out to be much worse."

Evelyn feels her anger, but says, "Princess, I don't think anyone is saying they feel sorry for her, I think we are saying it must be tough to deal with the facts of the situation. No matter if she's the cause of the drama, it can't be easy to deal with this." Liv says, "Exactly mama." Barbara replies, "Agreed. You hit the nail on the head, Lynnie."

Ellie understands her mother's position, and says, "I guess you're right. It must be a real struggle for her. But it's hard for me to see her side, when all I can do is think about the kids. Obviously Marce is heavily affected, but so are the other kids too, as well as Marcus. He never intended for the kids to find out about the underlying factors of the divorce. But he's had to answer some very uncomfortable questions, and that pains me, because he's wanted to protect them from the truth, and he can't."

Barbara sees Ellie's reaction for what it is, and says, "Princess, I think the reason you're so upset about this is because you're reacting to what you may be facing in the future, when the kids start asking about you and Jayson's divorce. Although it's similar, it's not the same, and you have to keep your emotions out of this, if you're going to be a help to Marcus."

Ellie pauses for a moment, in fact, they all do. Because it makes sense. Maybe Barbara is right, it definitely seems like a plausible reason. After a few minutes of quiet. Ellie says, "Nana, I didn't think about that until now. But you're right. I don't want to have that conversation either, and I am not sure how I will handle it, when the time comes."

Liv says, "I think this is your practice sissy, without the paternity issue of course. But regardless, this is your moment to take notes, to do the best you can, when your turn arrives."

Ellie sighs as she says, "God, I hope I'm ready when the time comes." Evelyn says, "You will be. That's for sure, and Marcus will be by your side. So like your grandmother said, make sure you're the voice of reason for him now, because he will need to be your voice of reason later."

Ellie nods as she says, "You're right mama. I have got to get a grip on my emotions here. I need to be a good example." Barbara responds, "Yes honey you do. But at least you're aware of what you're doing, and you're willing to correct it.

Admitting fault and making amends is a sign of true growth and development." Ellie says, "Thanks nana." Barbara replies, "You're welcome sweetie." They share a smile, as they all finish their coffee, and hear voices coming down the hall.

Seconds later, the rest of the family have rejoined them, and they can't stop talking about the tour, and everything they've seen. Aunt Hellen asks, "Liv, how does it feel to live in a museum?" Liv smiles as she says, "It feels wonderful Aunt Hellen, and frightening at the same time, with the kids running around."

Aunt Lydia replies, "My word, I would be a nervous wreck for sure." Barbara says, "I agree ladies, it's got to be a challenge chasing one year old triplets around priceless artwork. But that's why secret service is paid the big bucks." They all laugh, as Evelyn says, "Yes, they certainly have their work cut out for them keeping track of those little people. Where are they anyway Livy? Where are my grandbabies?"

Liv smiles as she says, "I will call for them mama. They should be up from their mid afternoon nap." Just as she picks up the phone, Marta comes in, with Jen and April, as they are carrying a baby each. They are all rubbing their eyes, having just woke up, but when they see everyone, they perk up.

Gerry sees Liv and begins to kick his feet, and Faith and Felicia follow suit, as the nannies put them down. As soon as their feet hit the carpet, they take off, as Gerry runs to Liv, and Faith goes to Fitz, as Ron reaches to pick up Felicia. The kids are all smiles and giggles, and are enjoying the attention, as they are passed from lap to lap, and the adults all continue to socialize.

A few hours later, while some of the adults play with the kids, Ellie and Aunt Hellen, go to check on the older children. As they walk together, they make small talk, and when they walk into the room they see the younger children watching television, and playing with toys, as the older children play on their tablets. The ladies check in with them, and they all seem well, with no complaints. Ellie is especially concerned with Marce, but she's all smiles as Jay Jay, her, and Mi Mi watch a movie on a tablet.

Seeing that all is well, the ladies leave the children to their fun. As they walk back toward the living room, to rejoin the group. Aunt Hellen says, "Jay has taken a real shine to Mi Mi and Marce huh?" Ellie smiles as she responds, "Yeah she has, they are thick as thieves at times, until boredom sets in."

She and Aunt Hellen share a laugh as Aunt Hellen says, "I know what you mean. Sisters can be a blessing, but there's a limit to how long girls can get along." Ellie replies, "Exactly, and when you have the age differences we have, it's a challenge for sure. The other night when Mi Mi was going out with friends, Jay Jay had a tantrum because she couldn't go."

Aunt Hellen says, "Awe. That's too sweet." Ellie says, Yes, it was sweet to a degree. But to another extent it drove everyone in the house nuts for a good ten minutes." Aunt Hellen cracks up with Ellie, as she listens to her describe the family drama that bought the house to a brief standstill.

As they enter the living room, Aunt Hellen says, "Well, I am sure it's a joy for all of the kids to be getting along well. It could be worse." Ellie replies, "Yes, we know, and we are so very happy that's not the case. It's a blessing for sure." Aunt Hellen smiles at her as she says, "Amen."


	685. Chapter 685

Their conversation is broken up by Liv saying, "It's been bought to my attention, that most of you are interested in watching the interview of Fitz and I and the kids, which is set to air on Sunday. So if you will follow me into the screening room, we will put it on for you."

Aunt Hellen says, "Oh goodie, I am dying to see this interview, the hype about it is driving me crazy." Ellie responds, "I agree, it's been on every channel." They nod in agreement, as they follow the crowd into the screening room. The nannies come to get the kids, and the adults prepare to sit down to watch the interview together.

Fitz and Liv having already seen the interview, are the last ones to walk into the room. As they walk in Liv asks, "So are you doing okay without your peanut gallery?" Fitz smiles as he responds, "Peanut gallery huh?" She laughs as she says, "Yes, and you know it's true. You, Drew, and Marc are like the three musketeers at gatherings."

He nods as he says, "Okay, I can't deny its a little weird to be at a family gathering, and not see them. But obviously Drew and Zoe are unavailable, and I understand Marc wanted to be at MJ's game. I would've done the same thing. Luckily, we can catch it on television tomorrow night, after the party."

Liv smiles as she says, "I'm sure you would've." He pulls her close, and they share a sweet kiss, that's interrupted by Ron saying, "Let's go love birds, we are ready to watch the video." They head into the room, and watch the interview again, this time with their family.

**_Paris France_**

Zoe is sitting at her desk, and reading over the file she received of the new artist's work, that will be joining the project. As she peruses the samples, she must admit she's excited. The artist is very talented, and she can't wait to meet him. He asked to meet her before the session, to make sure creatively they are on the same page.

She's used to these kinds of meetings, so she's not too concerned. But she realizes too, that artists can be difficult to work with at times. Therefore, she wants to get a feel for what he likes, and hopefully reading this file will help her get some insight on him.

She can't afford any more delays with this project, it took long enough to find another replacement for the previous artist, they lost due to an unfortunate contract issue that hadn't been worked out. But this artist's contract is signed, and they are ready to roll.

As she stares at the artwork, some parts of it feels oddly familiar. But she can't put her finger on why she's so fascinated by his work. Her attention is averted by the sound of her cell phone ringing, and a familiar ring tone. She smiles as she says, "Well hello sleepy head." Drew replies, "Hello beautiful. Why did you leave without saying good-bye?" She smiles as she says, "Because if I woke you, I wouldn't have left."

He grins as he says, "Sounds like a plan to me." She laughs as she replies, "You are a mess Mr. Nichols." He responds, "For you absolutely Mrs. Nichols." They share a laugh, and he asks, "So how's your day going so far? Have you met the new artist yet?"

She responds, "No, not yet. He's supposed to be here in a few minutes, so we can pair his work with some fashions, and a model, and hopefully get his segment set up and shot today." Drew replies, "That sounds promising, have you finished the shooting of the other work?"

She smiles as she says, "Actually yes. We finished this morning. Which is why I came in earlier than normal. I spent the earlier parts of the day at the studio, before coming into the office." Drew says, "Babe, you do know the purpose of having an assistant curator, is so they can take care of things like studio time, running sessions, and set prep for you right?"

She sighs as she replies, "Yes, I know honey. But my name is on this project as head curator, and project manager. So I have to be sure everything goes as planned. If it fails it's my neck on the line."

He nods as he says, "I understand baby. I just don't want you to over work yourself. One great aspect of being a leader, is knowing when to delegate, and how to use your team. You don't always have to be Jordan in the fourth quarter babe. That's all I am saying."

She understands his stance, and she knows he's right. But she feels like she's too close to the end to pull the reigns in now. So she says, "I hear you loud and clear babe, and I am working on delegating some responsibilities. But this will be our last segment for this edition, which is good. Because this reshoot has already put us a week behind, and its holding up the next installment of the project. So now isn't the time for me to step back. Besides, it took the great Jordan a few years to find the perfect teammates to trust, so give me a break here okay?"

Her comment makes them both laugh, he loves their banter, it's incredibly sexy to him, and one of the many reasons he's so attracted to her. She's every woman for sure. But despite her jokes, Drew hears the stress in her voice too, and he doesn't want to make things worse, by continuing to pressure her about slowing down.

He knows her well enough to know, she's not backing off yet, so he decides to relent, and focus back on helping her relax. So he says, "Well, just know that I believe in you, and I am confident, it's going to work out. So don't stress. You've got it under control."

She smiles as she replies, "Thanks baby. I appreciate your support. I will try not to stress, but no promises." He knew that would be her response, so he says, "I tell you what. When you're done for the day, I am taking you out okay?" She smiles as she says, "Really babe?" He replies, "Absolutely, I can tell my lady needs some unwind time, and that's what she's going to get. Are you game for that?"

She laughs as she says, "HMM, sounds like somebody's trying to get me drunk, and take advantage of me." He laughs in return as he says, "Hey, I am a team player; therefore, whatever it takes to benefit team Zoe. It's done without question."

She smiles thinking of how sweet he is, he always knows how to make her feel better. He's truly a blessing, but she keeps the fun going as she says, "MMMHMM I bet." They continue to laugh together, and it's a much needed break for her. He's helping her manage her stress, and she appreciates him.


	686. Chapter 686

As she sits back in her chair, she relaxes in the moment. As she looks up, while she's on the phone. She sees her assistant coming through the door with someone behind her. She realizes it must be her appointment, so she says, "Babe, I think he's here. I have to go." He responds, "Okay, good luck baby, and I will see you after work." She replies, "Thanks baby. I love you." He responds, "Love you too."

She hangs up the phone with a smile, and has just seconds to gather her thoughts before the gentleman walks in. She turns her back to the door, as she takes a breath, to calm her nerves. As she hears voices approaching her door, she takes a sip of chamomile tea, and gives herself a quick pep talk, as she says, "You've got this Zoe."

She turns around to face the voices, and luckily her desk is within reach, because the face she sees, catches her off guard. He walks in with a grin being escorted by Valerie, her secretary, leading the way, and says, "Hello Zoe."

She smiles nervously, as she replies, "Mark! What are you doing here?" Valerie smiles as she says, "Zoe, he's the new artist's work you've been looking at." By the look on Zoe's face, and the pause in the air, Valerie can tell there's something wrong.

She sees the eye contact between Mark and Zoe, and it's definitely not positive. It's more like an awkward moment from hell. So clearly something's up, but she's not sure what.

Inside Zoe's screaming. She can't believe this is happening. How the hell could this be happening? Is the question that's playing on a loop in her head? That, and what is she going to do now? However, she manages to keep her cool, and she dismisses Valerie, so she and Mark can talk. But before Valerie leaves, she says, "Are you sure Zoe?" Zoe nods as she says, "Yes, it's fine Val. Mark and I used to work together in the states, and it's been a while since we've seen each other. So I am just surprised to see him. That's all. No worries."

Valerie smiles with relief as she says, "Oh, okay. That makes sense. I'll leave you two to get the details worked out. Did you want me to close the door?" Zoe says, "Yes, that's fine." Valerie looks at Mark, and says, "If you need anything just let me know." He nods at her and their eye contact seems strong, for two people having just met. But Zoe disregards it.

When the door closes behind her, Mark says, "Wow, you look amazing!" She's looking at him, and he's never been bad looking. In fact, he looks great. But she's certainly not looking to give him any encouragement. So she responds, "Thank you. You look well. Have a seat." He sits down in the chair opposing her desk, as he says, "Thanks."

As she looks at the folder, with the snapshots of his paintings, and then looks up at him, she feels him staring at her. Their eyes meet and he says, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare, but damn you're more beautiful than ever." She takes a breath, to calm her emotions and to settle her thoughts. He hasn't changed a bit, but his charm is getting him nowhere fast with her.

She doesn't want to snap on him, but he's annoying her. So she looks up at him, and her return stare sobers him. He realizes she's not looking at him the same way he's looking at her.

Time for plan b, he thinks to himself. So he says, "Zoe, I am not here to cause any problems. I honestly didn't know you were heading this project, until I saw you just now. The name on the paperwork was Z. Nichols. So how could I know it was you?"

Initially, she sees his point; she hasn't seen him in almost two and a half years. So it stands to reason he wouldn't know she was married, and she'd changed her last name. But then she remembers a mutual friend of theirs Amber, telling her he called her to confirm she'd gotten married.

Which aggravates her a bit, because it now appears, as always he's lying to her. At first she feels her aggravation rising, but then she looks down at her left hand, and her nerves settle immediately.

She thinks to herself, why does his dishonesty matter? He's of no consequence, so busting him out in his lies is pointless. He's someone else's problem now. The sense of calm clears her mind, but the fact he's sitting in front of her right now is still rather awkward and bothersome.

Nonetheless, she has a job to do, and right now. She knows the best thing to do in the moment, is to be professional. So she says, "Mark, I've been looking at your work, and it's obvious you've improved greatly, and you're taking your painting seriously.

Otherwise, I am sure Michael, the assistant curator, wouldn't have selected you for the segment. But, I need you to understand we are under the gun, and need to hit the ground running today, with shooting your segment, so we can move on. So we must be prepared to quickly move past any personal issues, and keep this professional. Can you do that?"

He pauses at first. But then replies, "Yes, I can Zoe. I am ready to do whatever it is you need me to do." She responds, "Good. Right now I need you to go with Valerie. She will take you over to the studio where the photo shoot is being done. Michael is there, and he will show you what we've come up with. If there are any questions or problems, he will be in touch."

Seeing that she quickly shifted into all business mode, he responds, "Okay. Well, I guess we are done then huh?" She replies, "Yes. It appears to be the case. Unless there's something else you needed from me."

The moment the words left her lips, she felt instant regret. She could feel the momentum changing, and before she could say anything else to reclaim it. He says, "You can tell me who put that ring on your finger, and explain to me why he'd allow you to travel to Paris alone, given the incident in Japan."

Realizing he wasn't leaving without a clearing of the air session, and completely surprised at his reference to the assault in Japan. She says, "Not that it's any of your business, but I am married to Drew, and he's actually here with me. So my safety isn't an issue, and I'm not sure why you felt the need to bring up the Japan incident. Because it has no bearing here."

He sees that his comment upset her, and that wasn't his intension. So he says, "Zoe, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you at all. Bringing up the attempted sexual assault was very insensitive of me. I was honestly sickened by it, reading about it in the paper, and I tried to reach out. But you'd changed your number, and moved. So I had no way of contacting you."

She can't believe his nerve, he never could figure out when to stop talking. That was just one of his many annoying qualities he couldn't stand. But beyond that, the question was, where exactly was he going with this? She looks at him as she replies, "So you felt bringing it up now was going to do what? Make me wish I'd been with you on the trip, as to say this was somehow my fault because I broke up with you?"


	687. Chapter 687

Seeing this completely went in the wrong direction, he says, "No, of course not Zoe. I am not saying that at all. Forgive me. I was dead wrong for saying anything at all. You're right it has no bearing on this discussion. I will not bring it up again, I promise."

Zoe is beyond pissed now, and feels the need to set him straight, and give him the air clearing moment he's searching for. She looks at him and says, "Look Mark, I don't need your apologies or your promises. Because much like before, they mean nothing." He interjects, "Zoe please, I didn't mean to bring up the past."

She scoffs as she responds, "Oh, but you did, so let's do this. So we can be done with it!" He sits back in his chair, and lets her have the floor. She says, "I get our break up was rough, but it was forever ago, and I really hope you've moved on, because I certainly have. Maybe you're sitting in front of me now, and you're looking for closure or even revenge. But forgive me, as I say, I don't know what you're looking for here, and I really don't care.

He again attempts to interrupt, and she gives him a look, that lets him know she's not done. As she says, "Let me be perfectly clear, and I hope you're listening. If you think your mental abuse tactic of mentioning what happened to me in Japan, out of the blue, is going to somehow bully me or shame me, into meeting some ridiculous creative demands with your segment in this project, you're wasting your time.

Because the Zoe you knew before, and the woman I am now, are not the same. A hell of a lot more than my last name has changed since you saw me last Mark. I've found out more about me, than I've ever known possible. I've learned that all of my experiences have made me grow, the good and the bad, and I will not stand in shame of any of it, not even the assault.

So if your plan is to make trouble for me, now that you know I am in charge, I suggest you think again, and maybe you should take the 30 day out option in your contract. Because I am not going to allow you to ruin this for me, either you get on board, or get the hell out of my way. Do I make myself clear?"

He sees the rage in her eyes, and it's a side of her he's never seen. In the years he knew her, he's never seen her so confident, and so strong, especially after he's challenged her. Realizing he's clearly done more harm than good in this meeting. He just wants it to be over, without getting fired.

So he backs off, and says, "Zoe, I understand your anger, and I know you don't want to hear this. But I am really sorry for my comments, and I only wanted to make sure you were okay after the incident, as well as now. So I hope you can accept my apology and we can move on from this."

She feels his apology is a crock, and she takes no stock in it. She decides to finish the conversation with as much vigor as her rant started, by saying, "Well, thanks for your concern, but just like then, right now, I am in good hands. So your concern for my wellbeing isn't necessary. Trust me, my husband has me covered, and then some."

Knowing the story, he realizes she's referring to Drew being her knight and shining armor. Her remark clearly bothers him. She could see his mood shifting, his play was backfiring on him big time, and he wasn't ready for that.

Sensing his need to avoid any more personal conversation, and his desire to end this awkwardness. She feels herself calming down, and she says, "Anyway, was there anything else, work related I can help you with before you leave?" He's beyond ready for her to dismiss him. If he could he'd run out of the office right now.

But he's trapped. He knows that he's screwed up this meeting, but he also wants to try to fix this situation, so he's trying to phrase his words better, so he doesn't tick her off again.

She sees him thinking, and she's hopeful, he's going to get up and leave, so she can get on with her day. Gratefully, he stands up as he says, "No, that's it. I will be going now." She's feeling more relieved as he approaches the door, but he then turns around to face her as he opens the door, and says, "I know you may not believe me Zoe, but I want to say, thank you for complimenting my work.

Your input means a lot. You were always very supportive of me painting, and honestly, you're encouragement gave me the motivation to focus on it. So, in many ways, I owe my success to you, because I never would've had the courage to quit the magazine, and paint full time. So again thank you."

She hears his words of gratitude, but she refuses to accept them. Because she knows him too well. This is him attempting to weasel his way back into her good graces, and it's not going to work.

So she stops him in his tracks again, as she says, "Mark, I am glad you're doing well professionally with your painting, and I do wish you well with future projects. But your success is all yours, so there's no need to include me in it at all. That's for you and your loved ones to enjoy the benefits, not me."

He picks up on her brush off; he sees she's not taking the bait. But yet he still can't help himself. As he walks out of the door, he says, "Well, despite everything, it was wonderful seeing you Zoe, and I hope to see you again before we're done with the project."

She dismissively replies, "Have a good day Mark. Michael is at the studio waiting for you, and Valerie will drive you to meet him." The coldness of the good-bye couldn't be more obvious. But he still smiles at her and walks out.

When the door closes behind him, she sits back in her chair and groans, with her head in her hands. The only thing better than him being gone right now. Is the fact that she can count on Michael to work directly with him through the project, limiting their interaction. Looks like Drew's suggestion of delegating is going to work to her advantage, because it's definitely going to be her go to option.

She suddenly remembers to call Michael to give him a heads up, so he knows how to handle Mark. She picks up the phone, after gathering her thoughts, so her story sounds good when she gets him on the line. She knows he was expecting her to actually run the shoot today, but she's confident, he can get it done.

He's seen her run the previous ones, so this should be a piece of cake. She hears the phone ringing, and he finally answers. She takes a breath, and begins to work her magic. After some arm twisting, he agrees to take over the shoot, and she couldn't be more grateful. She hangs up the phone with a great sense of relief. Now all she has to do is tell Drew. She's certainly not looking forward to that conversation. But it has to be done.


	688. Chapter 688

Regardless of her brewing issues, her mind drifts to her sisters. She knows the family is at Liv's, in preparation for the party tomorrow. She looks at the clock and sees it's got to be about 6:30pm in DC. Suddenly, she needs to vent to someone, before she talks to Drew. So she picks up her phone and makes the call.

The interview is almost over, and Liv's cell rings. She feels the vibration in her pocket. She doesn't want to disturb them. So she slips out. When she steps into the hallway, she sees its Zoe and she smiles. Just as she answers, Ellie comes around the corner, from the restroom.

Ellie hears her say, "Hey sissy." She grins too, knowing she's talking to Zoe. Liv hits the speaker button, as they walk into the living room, and Zoe says, "Hey there sissy." Liv replies, "You're on speaker. Ellie's here with me." Zoe responds, "Good, I surely need all the help I can get."

Both Liv and Ellie can hear the strain in her voice, and says, "What's wrong Zoe?" Zoe takes a breath and explains what's going on. After hearing her out. Both Liv and Ellie are speechless at first, and Zoe says, "Hello." Thinking she lost connection.

Liv says, "Sorry sissy. We are here. We just didn't know what to say." Zoe responds, "Come on sisters. I need some encouragement here. I know I need to tell Drew. But I also need the strength to get through this without killing Mark, and ending up in prison."

Liv and Ellie laugh at her comment, and it makes Zoe crack a smile too. Ellie takes a breath and says, "Okay sissy. Seriously though, we've got your back. I think the professional angle you're taking is perfect. But let me ask you this. How did you feel when you were talking to him?" Zoe replies, "I felt awkward, angry, an annoyed." Liv asks, "So there were no butterflies, or inquiring thoughts at all?"

Zoe pauses and says, "No, there weren't any. I didn't even ask about his personal situation, as far as his marital status or the baby. Because I don't care. I just don't want or need the drama." Both Liv and Ellie understand her position, and they are sure their sister is completely over this guy, which makes them happy.

Ellie smiles as she says, "Good girl sissy. We are proud of you, and happy that you're over him." Zoe smiles as she says, "Thanks sisters. I have been over him. But it's good to see him and know it's a wrap too. I just don't want his craziness to affect this project. I don't have time for any delay tactics."

Liv asks, "Do you have to work with him directly?" She replies, "No, I actually have my assistant taking care of it. I honestly don't want to be around him. I figured that was best. So when I tell Drew about it. He will be at ease too."

Ellie responds, "Good thinking sissy. It sounds like you've got a solid plan, and don't need us. We are just confirming what you've already conceptualized." Liv smiles as she says, "Agreed sissy, we approve your approach." They laugh together as Zoe says, "I guess you're right. I just needed some reassurance I was handling this correctly, and you've both helped me with this. Thank you."

Ellie replies, "You're welcome hon. it's our pleasure." Liv says, "Correct, that's what big sisters are for." They share a smile. Zoe feels much better now. So she asks, "So what are you all up to? The house sounds quiet." Liv replies, "We are showing everybody but the kids, the final cut of the interview airing on Sunday of our sit down with Katie. While the kids hang out in the game room."

Zoe replies, "Oh okay. I forgot about that. What network will it be on?" Ellie says, "NBC. But how will you watch it there sissy?" Zoe responds, "I can tap into my cable at home through the internet sissy, and watch it live when it airs on Sunday. It's only a six hour time lapse. That way I can live tweet you as I watch."

Liv smiles as she says, "That's sweet of you sissy. I will be looking forward to it." Zoe says, "Good. Because I can't wait to see it either. Did it go well?" Liv explains the experience and tells her sister it went very well, and she thinks they appear very favorable, and it should help mask the new drama in the tabloids.

Ellie shakes her head as she says, "I saw that when I was at the grocery store Liv, it's complete rubbish. There's no way Fitz would cheat on you, and what secrets do they think they are going to find?" Zoe says, "I agree, sometimes things just are what they are, no further deep rooted analysis needed. What jerks! I am sorry to hear you're going through that sissy. You should sue them."

Liv smiles as she says, "I appreciate your support ladies, but it's going to be fine. The interview will definitely calm the naysayers and rumors for a bit. While me and my team figure out the angle for these rumors, so we can get to the bottom of this." Ellie says, "I didn't realize you were taking this seriously Liv."

Liv sighs as she responds, "Well, in my business sissy; you often have to disprove something before it becomes known. Because once that happens, your time to dispute it is limited." Zoe replies, "She's right sissy. These days, all someone has to do is make an accusation and people will believe them, without a shred of proof. Especially in politics."

Liv says, "You couldn't be more correct sissy. Which is why we are definitely looking into it. So we can head it off at the pass you know." Zoe says, "Yes, I get it sissy, and I wish you luck." Liv replies, "Thanks sissy. I appreciate it." Ellie says, "So other than dealing with jackass, are you and Drew enjoying Paris?"

Her comment makes Zoe laugh, as she says, "Girlfriend yes. We are surely making it happen. It's been wonderful. The late nights, and early mornings are fabulous, and the work is good too." They all giggle as Ellie says, "Yes girl, get it in honey, I am not mad at you."

Liv responds, "Absolutely sissy, baby making practice is the best." Zoe chimes in as she says, "I cannot agree with you more, and I can't wait for it to pay off." Liv and Ellie hear the desire in her voice, and they want her to achieve her ticket into motherhood too, and soon.

Liv smiles as she says, "Well, we will be praying for you sweetie, and you two keep practicing." Zoe responds, "Roger that, we have that part down to a science." Ellie giggles as she says, "We are sure you do sissy."


	689. Chapter 689

They laugh together some more as Zoe says, "Well ladies, I will let you go. I have to finish up some work before I can leave for the day. But before you go. Please wish my nieces and nephew a happy birthday for me. I am so sad that I am missing the party."

Liv smiles as she says, "No worries sissy, its fine. We understand you have to work. You can make it up to them, by visiting us when you and Drew return to the states." Zoe replies, "It's a date. I can't wait to see them. They are getting so big sissy, and are absolutely adorable."

Liv replies, "Thank you sissy. I can't believe how big they are myself, and I see them every day. By the way, thank you for the gift. They love those knew mobiles over their beds."

Zoe smiles as she says, "You're welcome Livy. I saw them and had to grab them." Liv says, "Well, you did a great job, thanks again." Zoe replies, "You're more than welcome. You ladies take care. I love you, and thanks for the advice." Both Liv and Ellie say, "You're welcome. Tell Drew we said hi." Zoe replies, "I will bye." They both say, "Love you Bye."

When the call ends, they smile as they think about their sister. Liv says, "I am so proud of her, she is doing big things." Ellie replies, "I know. She is kicking butt, and I love her for that. Girlfriend is fierce. But more than that I love her plan to handle her ex, with his trifling ass."

Liv nods as she says, "Yeah, me too. It sounds like she has that taken care of though, and read his ass good. He has a lot of nerve trying to punk her or shame her. She may want to keep that detail from Drew. When it comes to Zoe, Drew will take anyone out, without question."

Ellie agrees with her statement, and also thinks jealousy could also be a play Mark uses with Drew to goad him into being physical. However, Ellie says, "But, despite him being so protective of her, he also doesn't want to embarrass her. So I am quite sure he will behave."

Liv nods as she says, "You're right. I love that he always wants to see her win. He loves her too much to ruin this experience for her." Ellie smiles as she says, "Yeah, me too. He's her biggest cheerleader, next to us." Liv responds, "Agreed, and that's why he's so amazing, just like our guys."

Ellie says, "Yes mam. You're so right. We have some winners for sure." Liv asks, "So are you going to be okay being a part from your bae for the next twenty four hours?" She smiles as she replies, "It's going to be a struggle, but yes. I miss him already, and I just saw him this morning before I left." Liv smiles as she says, "I love seeing you so happy sissy. It's been forever since I've seen you this happy."

Ellie nods as she says, "It's been forever since I've truly been happy Liv, and I feel so blessed to get a real second chance at it with the love of my life. It hasn't been perfect, but I don't need it to be. I just need him, that's all. Everything else will fall into place, you know."

Liv replies, "Yes, I do know. Facing adversity is hard for anyone, but when you have the right person by your side, it makes it that much easier. It's great you have him and he has you, especially with the exes you two have."

Ellie chuckles as she says, "Girl, tell me about it. We joke all the time, we married the same person. They are so similar in regard to their selfishness, and unwillingness to take responsibility for anything. Or my favorite, their thought that just because they see the light now, they should get another shot."

Liv shakes her head as she responds, "Yeah that caught me off guard when you told me about Lauren asking Marcus if he would ever give her another chance. I can't believe she asked him that."

Ellie responds, "At first I couldn't either, given what she'd done. But knowing how good of a man he is, I get why she wants him back. But she's out of luck, because I will not be making her mistake, I am claiming my blessing for sure, and thanking God she let him go."

Liv smiles as she takes her sister's left hand, and says, "Well, you're surely blessed honey, because that rock is flawless." Ellie laughs at her teasing as she says, "Uhm don't front my dear. Your left hand is sporting a nice piece of real estate too." Her return teasing leaves them cracking up, giggling like school girls, and having fun together, as always.

Their conversation ends as they hear voices, and the kids come into the living room. According to Micah, the tribe is hungry. Before Liv can say anything, the adults come out of the screening room.

Simultaneously, Maria comes in announcing dinner is ready, which makes everyone smile. They all go wash up for dinner, and head for the dining room table.

Dinner is a blast; the conversation is free flowing and interesting. Of course the interview dominates the topic of discussion for most of the meal. Everyone voices the parts they like and dislike. Nobody was a fan of the questions posed to Liv about feminism, and the delving into her past.

Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia seemed to be as upset as Barbara and Evelyn, concerning the line of questioning. Both Liv and Fitz found it endearing, and did their best to calm their concerns. Liv advises Katie was doing her job, and she didn't mind answering the questions, because she understands it comes with the territory.

Ron and Lawrence also weigh in, as they both share the same sentiment. Both feel Liv should be off limits, because Fitz is the President not her. So her life shouldn't be up for discussion, and they both feel it was a tactic to get him to lose his cool. Especially the questions about Edison.

Ellie also chimes in, regarding that segment; she felt like that discussion was unnecessary, and a definite goading tactic too. However, Fitz settles the argument by explaining, giving them what they want, by getting angry, isn't the way to deal with it. He understands by being honest, and giving them the real emotion behind the answer, yet remaining cool. We've shown the world, that I am not easily rattled, so using my wife and children won't be an option."

After a few seconds, they realize his statement makes sense. They all replay his response in their heads, and it's like a light comes on. For clarification, Ron says, "So this was like a preemptive strike, sort of letting them know that coming after your family was not acceptable. But if they wish to do so, you will protect them to the end."

Fitz smiles at him as he says, "That's correct Ron. Nobody and I do mean nobody, is going to come for my family, without feeling my wrath. But I have to be strategic about how I speak about it. Otherwise, I am inviting unnecessary drama, designed to distract me from my duties as president."


	690. Chapter 690

His response gives them all a great sense of comfort, as Ellie says, " Well, I commend you both, for having the wherewithal to balance your emotions in the heat of the moment like that, because I know I wouldn't be able to do it." Barbara replies, "Yes, politics demands a certain mentality most people don't have." Hellen replies, "What do you mean Barb?"

Barbara replies, "Well, you have to be comfortable with manipulating information to fit your audience, and be convincing, regardless of what's being said. You have to be a jack of all trades if you will, and look good doing it. Balancing between being a regular person, and a politician is the key, meaning knowing when to show that vulnerability, and when to show the power of your position is very important.

Also, being attractive, competitive, intelligent, quick on your feet, personable, and unassuming, are imperative for someone in that profession. These are feats most people can't manage, because of the degree of stress and difficulty. But Fitz, you and Liv seem to do it flawlessly. So kudos to you on jobs well done. Especially the way you shut down those questions surrounding your beliefs about traditional gender roles. You did a remarkable job peanut, and I am sure the American public will agree."

Liv replies, "Thanks Nana, I was just speaking from the heart, and I meant every word." Aunt Lydia says, "And it showed Liv. It really did. I believed every word you said, and many women needed to hear your take on this. Especially the younger women."

Hellen replies, "Yes, I agree. As we said before, there aren't many role models for young women to focus on in the media anymore. Whether it be television shows or real life people in the press." Evelyn says, "Amen to that. Today it's all about the Kardashians or some other crazy reality TV show. So you are a definite breath of fresh air Livy."

Liv replies, "That's sweet of you to say mama. But I am not interested in being a role model. I am just interested in being myself, and being honest about my views with the public. If that somehow makes me a role model so be it."

Ellie responds, "That's a great attitude to have sissy, because whether we like it or not, we are all seen as role models at some point, and we can't control it. Someone is always watching us, if not our own children, someone else's or some other adult. Influence can come from a variety of sources."

Lawrence says, "Yes you're correct Ellie. We can be inspired by anything and anyone. That's why you have to watch what you say and do, because you don't know who may be following your lead. Knowing how to handle things is a key part of life, as Barbara eluded to when she broke down the life of politicians, and folks like Liv who know how to handle situations politically. I know I'd love for my kids to see Liv as a role model, in fact I'd encourage it."

Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks Uncle Larry, that's sweet. I agree Nana gave us a great break down of what we do, and why only a select few are successful at it." Fitz smiles as he says, "I agree, I've never heard my position detailed the way Barbara described it either, but I am pretty sure she nailed it." Everyone nods in agreement with him, her assessment is dead on.

The conversation takes a turn, when Evelyn mentions the segment with the children. Everyone chimes in talking about the clip of the kids playing, and how cute they looked, as well as how comfortable they all looked as a family together. Evelyn says, "It made me so proud to see you sitting there together Peanut, and I know your papaw would've been beaming too."

Her words cause everyone to pause, as they all take a second to remember their fallen family member. Liv responds, "Thank you mama. I know he's smiling down on us. I could feel his presence during the interview, I always channel him before an appearance. His memory gives me courage, and gives me peace."

Barbara replies, "I didn't know that sweetie. I am happy he is still helping you long after his time here with us." Liv responds, "Yes nana. He will always be a help to me, his passing doesn't change that." Ron says, "Amen, I think we all take strength from those who've passed on before us. I know for me, thoughts of my father keep me balanced."

Lawrence and Fitz chime in agreeing with them too. Fitz says, "For me, thinking of my father reminds me to be balanced too, when it comes to family and work, and I think it makes me a better person in every way." Aunt Hellen and Aunt Lydia also agree with him, and share their feelings of losing Felicia.

Aunt Lydia says, "Losing my dear sweet sister helped me to see how precious life was, and her leaving myself, and the rest of the family, the gift of raising her treasure of a child, was an amazing experience. So I agree, those who have passed on, always leave us with something we can use to make a difference in our lives, or the lives of others. We are blessed for having known them all, for as long as we had them."

Everyone feels the warmth from Lydia's words. Fitz feels a need to share his feelings as he says, "Thank you Aunt Lydia. I appreciate you and the family, for how you all stepped up when my mother passed, and how you've all continued to love me and support me through every milestone in my life. I can never repay you for the kindness, and unconditional love you shown me. I am forever grateful."

Their sweet interaction leaves a pause among everyone, as Aunt Hellen says, "Darn it you two, I wasn't trying to cry." Hellen's comment causes them all to reflect for a moment, as they all dab their eyes, and take a breath.

The silence in the room is calming, but also uncomfortable for some, who aren't sure what to do. The silence is so significant, the whisper of Jay saying, "Is this the time to ask for dessert mommy?" His question makes them all smile, and then laugh. As Fitz says, "A boy after my own heart. Everything is better after dessert."

The laughter causes a shift in the moment, and the mood lightens. Liv and Fitz catch each other's glance at the table, and they smile. Both of them love having their family together, they only wish everyone was present.

Conversation picks up, as dessert is served. Barbara surprises Fitz with some sweet potato pie, and he is like a kid in a candy store. She wishes him a happy belated birthday, and he thanks her profusely for the pie, but comments he wishes he didn't have to share.

However, when he finds out she bought four pies to ensure he has one left for himself. He literally does a happy dance, as he eats it, making all of the ladies grin at his silliness and his joy. The mood is fun and joyous, as everyone eats a slice, and enjoys the pie, as well as the conversation. After finishing their meal, Fitz says, "This has to be the best birthday ever."


	691. Chapter 691

Aunt Hellen laughs as she says, "Even better than the year you got that star wars set for your birthday?" Fitz replies, "Honestly, yes. It's the best because of you all being here, and sharing it with me, especially our little people."

Ron responds, "It's a pleasure to be here with you Fitz, happy birthday to you." He smiles as he says, "Thanks Ron. It's a blessing having you all here. 47 has never felt so good."

They all cheer him and break out into the song of happy birthday, which makes him smile. As they sing to him, he thinks about the private happy birthday song Liv sang for him at the cabin, and he holds her tight, as he rejoices in the present, as well as the moment in his head. Like he said, this is the best birthday he's ever had, and he knows it will just keep getting better.

After the singing and socializing, they realize it's later than they thought, and they all head to their rooms. The kids are excited about the birthday party tomorrow, and so are the adults. Liv and Fitz say good night to everyone, and make their way to the nursery, for their nightly ritual.

They give them baths, and feed them, and now the new routine is to read to them, something they've come to enjoy. Liv sits on Fitz's lap on the couch, and they read Cinderella to their babies, as they lie in their beds. It's not long before they hear snoring, and it's the sweetest sound ever, to hear them all snoring, and see them sleeping soundly, without a care in the world.

After easing out of the nursery, and walking back to their suite. They change into their night time attire, and climb into bed. As Liv snuggles up to him they talk about their day. They both have enjoyed their visit from their families. It's been great reconnecting with them.

Fitz tells her proud Uncle Lawrence and her father looked during the interview, listening to their answers. Especially, when she talked about the serving plate photo. Uncle Lawrence said she was quite a woman, and her father agreed with a great sense of love and pride. Liv smiles as she says, "We are two blessed people to have families like ours who support us so much honey." He responds, "Yes, we are."

As she yawns, he asks, "So since you missed the end of the interview with the family, talking to Zoe. How is she?" She replies, "She's doing well, just battling with some drama with Mark showing up." Fitz replies in a voice of surprise, as he says, "He what?" Liv explains what happened and how Zoe's handling it, which gives Fitz a reason to relax. But he asks, "So has she told Drew?" Liv says, "She will babe. But she literally just found out a few hours ago."

Fitz says, "I know. I just hope she tells him as soon as possible. He deserves to know Mark's lurking around." Liv says, "I agree honey, and I am sure she'll tell him. But I don't think there's anything to worry about, as long as everything is kept professional. Plus that read she gave him, leaves no doubt she set him straight." Fitz replies, "I agree. Keeping it professional is the right way to do it. But something tells me he has other plans." Liv asks, "Why do you say that?"

He sighs as he says, "Because it's obvious he was trying to upset her. That's why he bought up Japan, but he didn't expect her reaction. Now that she's put him in his place, all he can do is remain professional at work. But I'll bet anything, he will try to cause problems for her and Drew, just because. That's why she needs to tell Andy, so they can work together through this. Guys like Mark are vipers, they seek out opportunities to cause trouble. It's all they know."

Liv can't disagree with him, her and Ellie thought the same thing, and according to Zoe, she's confident he's got some type of ulterior motive too. But she's just not willing to give it credence by worrying about it. She's trying to get through the project, so they can move on.

Liv says, "Well, let's hope this is over much sooner than it started." Fitz replies, "I agree babe." They share a kiss and settle in watching television together.

As they watch the evening news, and converse about the party plans for tomorrow. They both feel themselves getting sleepy, as they yawn, one after the other. However, Fitz gets other ideas, when he feels Liv's leg rubbing against his. He looks down at her and she's grinning, looking up at him.

He smiles as he says, "I thought you were sleepy." She replies, "I am sleepy, but I always sleep better when you put me to sleep." He licks his lips as he says, "Challenge accepted." They share a kiss, and she feels his hand slip between her folds. Her legs fall open, as if he pushes a button, to gain access to her. He loves how she always gives in to him, it turns him on from the start.

His hand play soothes her, and she moans from the onset. He feels her wetness already at play, and that excites him. Their kiss breaks, and he kisses on her neck, and runs his tongue in circles, as he manually stimulates her down low. She's moaning incessantly, as she approaches stimulation overload, from top to bottom.

Feeling herself slipping over the edge, she grips his arm, as he continues to pound her with a four finger formation, that makes her back arch, and her moans strengthen as she calls out for him to finish her, and he obliges.

Her release is so powerful, she's still moaning, and her hips are still thrusting. Her boy shorts are soaked and useless, so she helps him remove them, as she sits up and takes off her top. She lays back, completely naked, with a look of drunkenness, as her eyes are half closed. He stares at her, as she lies in front of him in a horny haze. She has one hand massaging her breast, as the other slides between her folds, and her legs gaped open.

He watches as she pleases herself for his pleasure, a sight she knows he loves, and is guaranteed to get her a serious pounding. He sits between her legs, naked and stroking himself, and focusing on her. She's moaning, and thrusting, and she's already dancing on the edge of release.

She's watching him as he works his hand play too, and instructs him on how she wants him to work it. They tease each other with seductive word play for several minutes, until she reaches climax.

As soon as she releases, he moves her hand, and he slides into her. The entry is hard, and strong, and causes her to grunt loudly, as she settles into his thrusting pattern.


	692. Chapter 692

His aggression is high, and she's absorbing the blows without complaint. He watches as she works her hips and she watches him slam into her repeatedly. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she grunts and moans, between begging him not to stop.

He's enjoying her response to him, she's wetter than ever, and letting him set the pace and the stroke pattern. As he pounds her he gets more aggressive, and he hears her say, "MMM, Let Go Baby."

She knows he's holding back, and she wants it all. But he doesn't want to hurt her. But she's working the hell out of him from below, and it feels too good to stop. She's determined to get him to let go, and do so right now. So her dirty talk increases and her thrust speed picks up.

In a matter of seconds, he's up on his knees, and her legs are wrapped around his waist, with her damn near lifted off of the bed, as he drives into her with all of his might.

She feels herself reaching the edge, and so does he, as they both face falling off the edge together. They fall into a bevy of thrusts, which pushes them both over the edge, and causes them to plummet to the bottom, as they scream loudly, and he falls onto her, panting and sweating.

She's holding him tight, as they both try to catch their breaths, and kiss sloppily. Their bodies are riddled with orgasm, and dripping with sweat, as they both are unable to move, and their bodies continue to shake from their muscles pulsating.

As she strokes his back, and their kisses turn from passion filled to sweet. They share a smile, and simply stare at each other. He strokes her face, as he looks into her eyes, and says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They kiss once more, and then assume the position, as they drift off to sleep, post sex, and absolutely beat.

**_Meanwhile in Paris_**

It's about twenty minutes until quitting time, and Zoe is feeling some pressure. She's been rehearsing her words since lunch, and isn't sure how it sounds, but she's got to have the conversation. About the only thing that is giving her reason to smile right now is the fact, they were able to get some shooting done, despite some push back from Mark.

According to Michael, he was somewhat difficult to work with, but the finished layout looks good, and tomorrow he will make sure they finish up, so they can figure out if they have enough for a final cut. Michael seemed thankful she gave him full autonomy with this segment, and that she warned him in advance.

Because while he was difficult, once he realized, that his word was final, and he and the photographer Felipe, were not budging, he relented, and they got a lot of work done.

She had a bad feeling about this when Mark was in her office, and it's turning out to be true. He's being difficult on purpose, but she's not going to let it bother her, or at least let him know it's bothering her.

She's going to let Michael and Felipe handle him, and let the chips fall where they may. Right now, she needs to focus on talking to Drew, and filling him in on the situation.

She snaps out of her thoughts, to a familiar voice. When she looks up she sees her love standing in the door way, looking as fine as ever. She smiles as she hears him say, "Hello beautiful lady. Are you ready to go?"

She replies, "Yes, my love. I am." She gets up and walks over to him, and they share a kiss, that makes her moan afterwards, and leaves him saying, "Damn."

She giggles at his reaction, he's turned on beyond belief. He's staring into her eyes, and her smile fades as he kisses her once more, and this time, she finds herself lying on her back on her desk, with her skirt pushed up above her waist. She knows they shouldn't be doing this again, but she can't stop him. She wants it as badly as he does, and since they're alone, she relents.

So she gives in, and he has his way with her. The passion in the moment, is greater than anything she's ever felt. His touch, his kiss, his thrust. Together, it felt like they were making love for the first time, but yet he knew what she needed, and gave it to her without question.

When they finish, he helps her off of her desk, and follows her into her bathroom. As they walk into the bathroom, he says, "I am picking you up after work more often." She laughs at his silliness, and they share a kiss, as she says, "At this rate, we will have christened every part of this office."

He smiles as he recalls she's right. They've been here for almost a month, and have made love on almost every surface, except the couch. She sees his smile as she asks, "What are you smiling about?"

He replies, "The fact that we've made love everywhere in this office except for the one obvious place." She giggles after it pops into her head, and she says, "The couch." He nods as he kisses her lips sweetly, and they both crack up about their insatiable nature.

After they clean up, they continue to share more kisses, and then redress. He's ready before she is, and she's still in the bathroom, as he waits for her in her office. She hears him say, "Sorry about making such a mess in your office babe. These files are all over the floor." She says, "No apology necessary honey, they were collateral damage."

They share a laugh, which quickly turns into the laugh of one, and when she walks back into her office she sees him standing with a file in his hand. He's looking at the ark work samples in the folder, and when he looks up at her he says, "These are really good baby. Is this the new artist replacing Derrick?" She wants to scream, but she doesn't. Instead she says, "Yes, it is." He responds, "Wow, he's incredible. How was he in person?" She's looking at him, and he sees a look of discomfort.

He asks, "Zoe honey what's wrong?" She walks over to him, and says, "Sit down Drew. I need to talk to you." He takes a seat, and says, "Hey, why so serious?" She faces him, as she sits next to him on the couch in her office, and she says, "The artist's work you're looking at is Mark's."

He gives her a look of confusion at first and then says, "Wait, you mean your ex-boyfriend?" She takes a breath as she replies, "Yes." The look on his face turns to one of disbelief and then anger. She touches his hand and he looks at her as he asks, "How did this happen Zoe? Is he stalking you or something?"

She shakes her head as she says, "No, I don't think so babe. But I swear, I honestly don't know how this happened. All I know is after our phone call, he walked into my office this morning, and I almost fell over. I had no idea he was the artist I was meeting. The file you were looking at, is all the information I had to work with, and as you can see there's no mention of a name or a picture of the artist."


	693. Chapter 693

He can't believe this is happening. He thought this guy was long gone, but apparently he's back. She sees him sitting in silence and doesn't know what to say, or what to do. She's just praying he believes her.

Drew's mind is going a mile a minute, as he processes what's happening. His thoughts are broken by the sound of sniffling. When he looks over, he sees Zoe looking out the window, with her back to him, and it's obvious she's crying.

He takes a breath and walks over to her, and says, "Zoe, don't cry baby." She looks at him and says, "I can't help it. I'm so annoyed he's here, and I know he's going to try to cause trouble. I can feel it. This was supposed to be my dream job Drew, and it's turning into a nightmare."

He takes her into his arms and comforts her. Her tears stop after a few minutes, and she calms down. He hands her a tissue, and they have a seat on the couch, as she tells him the details of their conversation.

When she finishes, she sees him looking back at her. She says, "Baby, say something." He sighs and then says, "I'm just thinking Zoe that's all. I am trying to understand his play here." She replies, "It feels like is play is to disrupt my life. It's like he's playing games with me, games I don't have time for."

He understands her anger, he's not happy with this either. But he knows there's an end game here, they're not seeing. He asks, "Are you telling me everything he said baby?"

She replies, "Yeah, I've told you everything. I was so close to simply getting through our conversation. But he had to push me by making that reference to Japan. That's when I flipped out on him. I wish I hadn't because as warped as he is. He might think I actually care about what he thinks or something. I just want this leg of the project to be over, so I can get away from him."

Knowing about the comment he made to her, and the mind games he's obviously trying to play, pisses Drew off, and he says, "What an asshole. He was clearly trying to get to you."

She replies, "I know babe, and he did get to me. But not the way he wanted to. After telling him I wasn't alone, because you were with me. He was ticked off, showing he's just jealous."

Drew gets quiet again, and Zoe can see he's thinking. She says, "This is becoming worse by the second. Maybe I should withdraw from the project." Drew looks at her and says, "No Zoe. You're not going to do that. This is your dream, and nobody is going to stand in the way of you completing this job."

She sighs as she responds, "But at what cost Drew? He's poised to make this hell for me. Michael already said he was a handful today, and only God knows how he will be tomorrow. If we don't meet the deadline, it's as big of a blunder as me withdrawing."

He sees she's spazzing out, and says, "Zoe listen to me baby. First of all you don't want to be sued for not finishing a project. It's too costly financially, and will doom your reputation. Second, you're not the only one with something to lose here. You said he's focusing on his painting full time right?" She replies, "Yes. So what?"

He says, "So, that means he needs this project to work just as badly as you do. It's his only paycheck. So while he is clearly playing mind games, and being difficult. He's not trying to stop the project. So he will soon start doing what's required, so the show can go on. You just have to keep your cool, and not feed into his bullshit antics. He's shown his hand, he's trying to engage you, now that you know that's the case, you know what to expect, and that's half the battle."

She replies, "I am trying baby, but thinking of having to be nice to him or work with him is making me sick. Especially when I know he's just being an ass on purpose." He touches her face as he says, "I know Zoe. But think of it this way. Michael and Felipe are working directly with him, and he's assembling his own segment right?"

She nods as she says, "Yes." He replies, "Then, that's it. Let him work with your team, instead of you directly, just as you planned, and run things remotely. This way you can start on the second half of the project, to ensure you meet your deadline, and your contact with him is limited."

Zoe replies, "You think it will work? Will he buy it?" Drew responds, "Yes, because it will appear that you're delegating the responsibility, and not necessarily avoiding him. Maybe he will get bored and move on, who knows. But at the end of the day, don't let him rent space in your head. You're better than this, and you're not alone in this either."

She hears him, and agrees her plan sounds good, even when he repeats it to her. But she's more worried about how this is going to affect them. So she says, "Regardless of my plan to handle him Drew. What about us? Are we going to be okay? I don't want this to stress us. I mean, we don't know how far he's going to take this, and I just don't want to let this negatively affect us. This is supposed to be like an extended honeymoon for us, and I don't want that to change. "

He smiles at her and says, "Baby, we are going to be fine. You are stuck with me forever my love, so no worries about this hindering us in anyway. Understand Zoe, no matter what. I will be right by your side through this, and through many other challenges that come up. Nobody has the power to affect us negatively, unless we give it to them. As long as we are honest and true to each other, we can whether anything. I know we've got this, and you need to believe that too. Don't doubt us."

She loves his support and his confidence. The way he talks her through things always settles her, and makes her love him even more. For the first time since they've been talking about this, she feels like she can breathe. She looks into his beautiful green eyes and says, "You always make me feel like I can face anything. So it's impossible for me to doubt us. I believe in us too, and I know we've got this baby."

He replies, "Good. I'm glad you're on board." The sweetness of his words warm her, and she leans in to kiss him as she says, "I love you so much baby. Thank you for loving me this way." He replies, "I love you too, and you're very welcome." They share a sweet kiss, and she lays in his arms taking advantage of the moment, before heading to dinner as promised.


	694. Chapter 694

As they walk to the car, she's smiling, and he's smiling too. But he's also in thought, because he knows he has to find a way to deal with Mark, that won't upset the apple cart for Zoe. He refuses to let him bring her down, and now that he's aware of his intensions he is going to be sure to keep an eye on him.

**_The Birthday Party_**

The day starts early, and the house is abuzz with the party preparations for the kids. The blue room has been transformed into a magical space for the party. The theme of the party is the magic kingdom. On behalf of Walt Disney, Cinderella and Prince Charming will be on hand, greeting the children, and the triplets will be dressed as a Prince and two Princesses.

The music sound track to the movie Cinderella, plays on a loop, and there are face painters available, as well as a puppet show scheduled for the kids, and party games planned, with cool prizes for all of the children.

The air of excitement and joy fills the house, as Lydia and Hellen gather the kids for the party. When they enter the room, the kids are giddy, as they all run to get their faces painted, and snack on the delightful, and tasty food on the trays.

Hellen and Lydia are in awe of what they see, and smile lovingly as they take pictures of the kids enjoying themselves, they can't wait for Liv and Fitz to bring the babies down stairs for the party.

The joy of the day flows through the house, and catches Liv in the process of dressing her daughters' for their party. As she stands in the nursery, Liv is grinning with glee, as she puts the finishing touches on Felicia's ponytail, and Ellie finishes strapping her pudgy little foot into her pink beaded, princess shoe, that matches her pink and white princess dress.

When they both step back, Felicia and Faith are sitting side by side, on the changing table clapping and grinning, as Liv says, "Look at mommy's pretty girls. Smile for mommy." Their partially toothless smiles are adorable, and Evelyn snaps their picture.

Barbara smiles as she says, "Oh my goodness, they are too precious. Look at them Livy." Liv replies, "Yes Nana I see them. My babies are so gorgeous." Ellie replies, "Yes they are. But where is their big brother? I bet he's looking handsome."

Liv says, "Let me go check on him, and see if his daddy is done getting him dressed." Barbara says, "It's too cute that he wanted to dress him Livy." Liv replies, "I agree Nana, I will be right back."

Liv happily walks to their suite, and when she enters the bedroom area, she walks in to the sweetest sight. She sees her baby boy standing on a padded foot stool, fully dressed in the cutest prince charming outfit, complete with a jacket with tails and a top hat, and baby oxfords. He sees Liv in the reflection of the mirror, and turns around as he says, "Mommy, Mommy."

Liv giggles as he attempts to get down, and Fitz catches him before he falls, and puts him down on the carpet. He takes off running to her, and Fitz smiles as she picks him up, and says, "Happy birthday mama's handsome little man. Don't you look adorable?" He hugs her neck, and she laughs with such joy, as Fitz walks over to them, and says, "How did I do?"

The tears of joy in her eyes answer him. She doesn't need to say a word. He hugs his wife, as she holds their son, and says, "I love you so much Livy. Thank you for making me a daddy." As she continues to sob, tears of joy, she says, "You're welcome baby. Thank you for making me a mommy."

As they hug, their moment is sweet, and only made cuter, by the sound of Gerry blowing spit bubbles as they embrace, which makes Liv and Fitz laugh, and the embrace breaks.

He grabs her a tissue, and she puts Gerry down, and goes into the bathroom, to clean her face. While she cleans up, Fitz plays with Gerry, and asks Liv, "How are the girls?"

She replies, "They are adorable babe. I can't wait for you to see them. They are so excited. Mama, Nana, and Ellie are with them. He smiles as he says, "So the princess dresses are a hit huh?" She smiles as she walks into the bedroom, and says, "Yes, they are. You did a good job daddy."

He nods as he says, "See, I told you they'd look great in them." Liv responds, "Yes you did babe. You have all the credit for picking out the outfits."

He stands up as she approaches him, and he's holding their son. She smiles at him and says, "My two favorite men." He smiles at her as he grabs her hand, and he leans in to kiss her. They share a kiss, and Gerry reaches up and taps Fitz's cheek, as he grunts.

Their kiss breaks, and Fitz and Liv laugh, as Fitz says, "Come on buddy, we've got to come to an agreement about sharing mommy." Gerry grins as he shakes his head no, and blows spit bubbles, making them both laugh. Fitz kisses him on the cheek, and Gerry giggles, and hugs him. It's the cutest moment, and it warms Liv's heart.

She's so in love with her family, and can't believe this is her life. But, she snaps out of her moment of wonderment, when her phone buzzes. It's the timer she set to be ready for the photographers. The babies are having their photos taken, before the party. Fitz thinking its work says, "Liv not today. It's family day."

She smiles as she says, "Calm down babe. It's my alarm, not a call. I already suspended all business today. So we are golden. But we'd better get downstairs, I am sure we are being missed." As she walks in front of him, he's staring at her ass, and says, "MMM, I was hoping you were being naughty, so I could threaten you with a spanking."

She playfully stops short, and turns to him as she says, "Is it really a threat if I like it?" They both laugh as he swats her on her ass, and Gerry gives him a look of disapproval, and Fitz says, "Uhoh, we'd better stop before he beats me up." They laugh harder after his comment, as they go to take pictures before the party.

While the pictures are being taken, Liv is in tears watching the proofs. They look so cute, she can barely hold it together. Fitz comforts her as he holds her, and she seems to be a ball of nerves. But she makes it through it.

When the shoot ends, Liv and Fitz meet the nannies in the hall, at the top of the stairs, and they hand Gerry over to Marta. They come down the stairs, and see the guests lining the walk way.


	695. Chapter 695

When they get downstairs, a trumpet plays, and a house staff member says, "Here ye, Here ye, behold the royal children, in celebration of their first year of birth. I present to you, the handsome Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV, and the beautiful baby Princess' Felicia Catherine Grant, and Faith Allyssa Grant." The guests' all clap and cheer, and so do Liv and Fitz, as the nannies carry them downstairs, and set them down to walk over to Fitz and Liv.

The kids are absolutely thrilled, as they grin and laugh, and point to all of the balloons and decorations for their party. They are in complete amazement, and everyone enjoys seeing them smile.

After walking the babies into the blue room, the adorable excitement of the kids continues, as the girls react to seeing Cinderella and Gerry sees Prince Charming. Everyone thought, the kids would be scared. But they were overjoyed, which eases Liv's nerves.

The party takes off on a grand note, and goes on without a hitch. The kids and the adults all enjoy the party immensely. There is entertainment for everyone of all ages. The puppet show is the best part, as the adults find themselves being completely entertained, laughing at all of the jokes and interacting with the puppets too.

The music at the party shifts later in the day, to more of Motown, the eagles, the Beatles, and the Beach Boys, to appease the adult crowd too. But the fun of the day, remains about the children. The food is delicious, and the sight of the babies eating their first piece of cake is hilarious, and adorable. Of course they make a mess, getting cake and ice cream in their hair, as well as all over their clothes and their faces. But, it's their prerogative, and they have a blast doing it.

In the midst of the party, they are bathed and their clothes are changed, before they open gifts. They get an array of gifts from stuffed animals, to sports toys, and dolls. The basketball hoop and ball, is the biggest hit. But quickly, it's discovered they will need more than one.

The joy on the guests' faces as the kids play with their toys, especially Liv and Fitz, as they watch the kids play, is incredibly sweet. Liv and Fitz both have the expressions of proud parents, as they laugh and mingle with family and friends, and enjoy the kids' party.

By the end of the party, tons of prizes are won by all of the attending children, and the adults are still pumped. All of the visiting guests, are gone by 7:30, and the house is partially back to normal.

Liv walks David, Aliyah, and Abby out, and thanks them for coming, and when she returns to the party room, she sees their kids are still watching the end of a movie. It floors her how consumed they are with Cinderella, but it captures their attention and they sit entranced the whole time. However, she sees they are getting sleepy. Because it's almost at the end, she tells Marta to come get her when it's over, so she can put them to bed.

Marta agrees, and Liv goes to the den to check on everybody else. As she approaches the den, she hears screams and cheers. And she knows the television must be on. When she arrives, she sees yes, the television is indeed on, and it's turned to the UCLA vs Oregon basketball game.

It appears to be a family event, because everyone is tuned in, largely because MJ is killing it. There's about five minutes left in the first half, and he has 22 points, 13 rebounds and 8 assists. Seeing the pride on Ellie's face, along with Mi-Mi's and Marce's makes Liv smile, and she takes her seat next to Fitz.

As she sits watching the game, the camera scans the crowd during the time out, and the camera catches Marcus and the family behind the bench, at the game. Marce says, "Look there's daddy!" Mi Mi replies, "Yeah, that's him. Wait, he has grandpa and grandma there too. Oh there's Malcom, and Mrs. Charlene."

Ellie grabs her phone and says, "Let's send your daddy a text to let him know we see them." The girls all say, "Yeah." Ellie sends the text, and surprisingly, Marcus responds back in a matter of seconds, saying hello and sending them his love.

When the game rolls into half-time, Liv and Fitz are paged to go put the kids to bed. They go take care of their parental duty with pride, and spend some time with them, before lying them down. They are so tired, they literally are sleep within seconds.

It's like someone hit a switch, they didn't even get to hear a story. Liv says, "Wow, they must have been pooped." Fitz smiles as he says, "Well, they had a full day babe." Liv smiles as she reflects on the day, as she says, "Yeah, it was grand wasn't it?"

He takes her hand, as they walk out of the nursery, and says, "Yes, it was, and very special. You really out did yourself baby." She grins as she says, "Thank you baby. It was their first birthday, so it had to be special." He replies, "I agree, and they deserved it all." She loves that he enjoyed the party too. They walk hand in hand, as they return to their guests, and they are just in time for the second half to start.

But Liv notices her mother, grandmother, Hellen, and Lydia, aren't in the den anymore. They are sitting in the living room, drinking tea. While Fitz's nieces are in the game room watching movies, and his nephews are in the den with the rest of the family. Not wanting to be a bad host; Liv goes to sit with the ladies in the living room.

When Liv sits down, she asks, "What caused you ladies to come in here?" Hellen says, "Well honey, I have had enough screaming for one day, and my husband around sporting events is enough to make you go deaf." The ladies all laugh, cosigning sports fanatics can be challenging to be around.

Still being interested in what's going on, Evelyn asks, "Is UCLA still winning?" Liv replies, "Yes mama, they are winning and I believe at last glance MJ has another ten points, so he's doing well."

Barbara says, "Wow, he is having a great game. I am sure Ellie is still sporting the proud mama look." They smile at one another, as Hellen says, "Yes, I am sure she is. She loves those kids. It's so easy to see. I really enjoyed talking with her earlier."

Evelyn responds, "Yes, I saw that you two were talking, when you came back from checking on the kids earlier." Hellen replies, "Yeah, she's a great girl Evelyn, but I am sure you don't need me to tell you that."

Evelyn replies, "Thank you Hellen, all of my girls are great. But I know what you mean. I'm glad you two had a good chat." Hellen says, "Yes, she was telling me about the trials of having kids in the house of varying ages, and Jay Jay's attachment to Mi Mi. I think that's adorable. Jill was the same way with Jamie when they were little."


	696. Chapter 696

Barbara smiles as she says, "It is cute to watch, I've never seen a toddler sit still to watch a sporting event before, but she's in there right now sitting in Mi Mi's lap, and actually watching the game."

Liv smiles as she says, "I know, Fitz was saying it's quite remarkable, considering she's even clapping at the right times. She's a basketball fan at 3 years old, who knew?" They chuckle, and continue to sip their tea, as they relax.

As the laughter fades and the moment settles, the ladies discuss how wonderful the party was, and how much they enjoyed it. Evelyn talks about how absolutely ecstatic the babies were, and how much fun they had. While Barbara talks about their outfits, and Hellen and Lydia speak of their entry being the cutest part.

Liv enjoys their comments as she chimes in about her favorite being them eating their cake. Liv says, "The look on their faces when they tasted sugar for the first time, was too cute." They all agree, their excitement over the sugary taste was quite sweet.

The day was a real joy for everyone, it appears all in attendance had a blast. Evelyn smiles as she says, "I really enjoyed talking to Zoe and Drew, it was sweet of them to call during the party."

Liv replies, "Yeah, I loved hearing from her and Drew too. I can't wait for them to come back to the states." Hellen asks, "When will they be back?" Barbara replies, "Not until mid to late February, unless Zoe's project is completed sooner." Liv nods in agreement and Lydia says, "Well, I am sure they are not opting to rush home, it is absolutely gorgeous in Paris this time of year."

Evelyn responds, "Isn't it gorgeous there all times of the year? I mean it's Paris for goodness sake." Barbara says, "You're right Lynnie, I can't think of a better place to be, especially right after a wedding."

Hellen says, "Oh that's right. I am quite convinced we will be talking baby shower soon for those two." Liv responds, "I surely hope so, because it won't be for lack of trying, that's for sure."

All the ladies laugh and blush at her comment. As Evelyn says, "She really did sound good though. Despite Mark showing up." Liv looks at her mother and says, "Mama how'd you know about Mark?"

Barbara starts laughing as she says, "She punked Ellie into telling her." Liv shakes her head as her mother says, "Barb, that's not true. I just asked her and she volunteered the information." Hellen chimes in, "No offense Evelyn, but even I can't believe that story."

Lydia laughs as she says, "Agreed, there's asking and then theirs mama asking, and we all know there's a difference." Evelyn wants to take offense, but she can't, they are right. She did pull it out of her. So she laughs about it with the ladies, because it's true.

With the laughter settling, Evelyn says, "I hope she and Drew get through this without there being much drama." Hellen says, "Well, from what Andy has told Larry, this Mark guy is a real piece of work. So I doubt if its completely drama free, but I am sure Andy can handle him if he goes too far." Liv says, "Yes, I agree with you Aunt Hellen, my sister is in great hands. But I don't think it will come to anything physical. Zoe says this is his first real break, so he's not looking to ruin his chance at real recognition."

Barbara says, "Let's hope you're right Peanut. Jealousy isn't rational, and I am quite certain Mark is jealous and maybe a little obsessed with Zoe, which may explain his behavior toward her."

They all nod in agreement, as Lydia says, "Well, I for one will be praying all goes well, and they return home soon. But for now, I am going to be heading to bed ladies. I am seriously beat." Hellen replies, "It's not that late Lydia, why are you going to bed so early?"

Lydia stands up as she says, "Hellen, you need to put on your glasses, it's almost midnight." She scoffs at first, until Evelyn says, "Oh my, she's right. It is late. No wonder I am feeling drowsy."

They all laugh as Barbara says, "Time does fly when you're having fun for sure. We'd better get to bed. We have to fly out early tomorrow." Liv frowns as she says, "Wait, what time are you all leaving?"

Barbara says, "Around noon honey, because the girls have a sleep over Ellie has to get them ready for, and its Jayson's week with the kids, so she has to drop them off at his place."

Hellen says, "Yes, and we have chores to be done for the week at the ranch Livy, so I am sorry hon. we have to go." Liv doesn't want them to leave, but she understands.

Evelyn says, "Livy, stop the sad eyes girlie. We don't want to go." Liv replies, "I know you don't. I just hate seeing you all go. That's all." Hellen says, "Well, that just means we have to visit more, let's make it a point to do that more often. We can come to you all, much easier than you can come to us. So we will make it a point to visit more."

Liv replies, "I like that a lot Aunt Hellen." Aunt Lydia says, "We do too honey." They share hugs, and their hugs end as they hear one last yell, from the den, signaling the game being over.

As everyone files out of the den, in great spirits, one would've thought some of them were in the game, as tired as they look and as excited as they are. Liv asks, "So did UCLA win?" Micah says, "Did they ever! It was amazing." Marce says, "Yes, MJ was incredible tonight. He couldn't miss."

Fitz says, "You ladies are right. Spoken like proud siblings. MJ is lucky to have you as his sisters." Micah replies, "Thank you." As Ellie responds, "We are all proud of him, he really played well tonight."

Ron says, "Not just tonight; he's been playing well all season, and shows no signs of slowing down." Lawrence says, "Yes sir, I agree with that. UCLA is set to make some noise in the tournament this year because of his play."

Ron replies, "Absolutely, it will be fun to see." They all agree, as Fitz says, "Man, I can't imagine how Marcus and the family are feeling right now, or even MJ. It's got to feel good to win like that." Ellie smiles as she says, "I am sure they are on cloud nine right now after that excitement." Everyone agrees, it's a game to remember.


	697. Chapter 697

Not forgetting the hour, Lydia says, "Well again, I am heading to bed dear people." Everyone looks at their watches, and agrees, the night has come to an end, following her lead to bed, as they say good night.

Ellie climbs into bed, about an hour later. She was finishing up her packing, so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning. As she rests, she is drifting off to sleep, as her phone rings. She answers the phone, and it's her love. He's super excited, and she laughs as he says, "Babe are you sleep?"

She smiles as she replies, "Yes, honey, it's what people do at 1:30 a.m." He looks at his watch and says, "Damn, I am so sorry baby. I forgot you're on east coast time." She smiles as she says, "I know babe. It's fine. Congrats on the game though. I am sure MJ is stoked."

Marcus grins as he says, "Yes, he is. I am so proud of him babe." She smiles as she says, "I know honey. We are too. The girls and I, as well as the rest of the family were cheering from DC."

He laughs as he says, "I'll bet. I miss you baby." She misses him too, but decides to pull his chain a bit by saying, "Are you sure about that? I see Charlene is standing by for anything you might need."

He responds, "Babe, come on. You know better. All I see is you. You know she's just a booster mom." She smiles as she replies, "Good answer." He laughs as he says, "Hey, it's the only answer. When will you and the kids be home?"

She responds, "We will be there when you and the boys get home from church. But the boys and Jay Jay will be at Jayson's." He nods as he says, "Okay, and the girls have that sleep over right?"

She responds, "Yes, so they'll be home when you and the boys get back. We can drop them off after dinner." He replies, "Sounds like a plan my love. I guess I will see you tomorrow then." She responds, "Yes you will, in all of my entirety." He groans as he says, "Damn, you know I can't wait for that. I'm really missing some you."

She moans as she says, "I'm missing some you too baby, oh so much. I love you." He replies, "Damn, you sound so good. I love you too." She giggles as she says, "good night." He replies, "Night." Their call ends with both of them lying in bed, sexually frustrated, and counting down the hours, until they are together again.

With her hands entangled in the sheets, and her body locked into place. She's grunting and moaning, at every swat on her ass, as he thrusts harder and faster. She's egging him on, and begging him to finish her, as he pounds her mercilessly and rounds the corner, of release number three.

She's feeling the passion deeper, with every stroke, and the room is definitely hotter, as she sweats herself into a tizzy, and allows the pounding motion to bring her to the brink of ecstasy, with his release is right on the cusp too, despite three previous releases, that left him completely busted, not even ten minutes ago.

He's thinking of how good she feels, the wetness is incredible. Between those thoughts, and the grand hand and head play he received, he is on a mission, to pound her into submission.

He's delivering punishing blows, as he recounts how good she made him feel, and she joins him in the tawdry word play, as she describes how good he tastes, and how much she enjoys feeling and tasting him. The vivid nature of her sexy talk is all he needs and more. His fire isn't lit, it's raging, and she feels his aggression spiking.

She's getting super excited a she baits him, with more sexy talk, and the dirtier the better. His hips are swinging, and dipping low, as she drops to her elbows, and he gets full access to her.

The smacking sounds, of skin on skin, is driving them both. The sweat is dripping, and the heat is on hell, and they can't seem to stop. The harder he thrusts, the wetter she gets, and the stronger she feels his stroke.

He's working her right, just the way she likes it. His strong hands gripping her hair, as he pulls it taught, and smacks her ass three times in a row, is enough to shatter their arousal ceilings.

After a host of thrusts, that have no end point, they explode together, screaming and cursing throughout the moment, until they both pass out onto the bed.

Their bodies are shaking as they attempt to recover. They lie together for several minutes still moaning, and unable to move, and their bodies sticking to the sheets.

As they finally come to rest, catching their breaths, Liv kisses his lips sweetly, as he smiles at her, and pulls her close. He sees the smile on her face, as he says, "Not bad for an old guy huh?"

She laughs as she says, "Baby, stop it. You're not old. We go through this every time you have a birthday. You're not old baby. You're experienced." He smiles at her as he asks, "Experienced huh?"

She responds, "Yes. You're very experienced, and trust me, it's not a bad thing." He kisses her lips with care, as he says, "By the sounds you were making, I tend to agree with you."

She hits him playfully, as they roll around on the bed, tussling, kissing, and laughing. They enjoy their moment of laughter and sweetness, caught up in the rapture of their love, and enjoying their time in their bubble.

After their rumble tumble activity, she comes to rest atop him, straddling him no less, and lying on his chest. She's staring into his eyes, and he's stroking her arms as he stares at her in return. She smiles at him as she says, "Our babies are a year old honey."

He replies, "Yes, they are Livy, and I can't believe it. They had such a great time today." She nods as she says, "Yes, they did. I loved seeing them run and play. "Fitz laughs as he says, "Yes, until world war three broke out over that hoop Marcus and Ellie got them."

Liv laughs as she says, "Yes that is definitely on the list of things to be corrected. Ellie said she would order two more, so they each will have their own, just in case."

He smiles as he says, "Good idea." She suddenly recalls him being on the phone with Drew at the party and asks, "Hey, I saw you dip out when you were talking to Drew. Is everything okay?"

He smiles at her and he asks, "What's the smile for?" He replies, "Nothing. You're just a worry wart." She laughs as she says, "I can't help it. Mark being there is bothering me." He responds, "Well it's bothering them too honey." She nods as she says, "Touché. But what did Drew say?" He responds, "He said that Zoe told him about Mark, and he's wrestling with a good approach to use with him. Sort of a way to keep him from breaking his jaw." Liv replies, "Oh God."


	698. Chapter 698

Fitz laughs as he says, "Relax babe. He's not going to do anything. Simply because of Zoe. He's going to keep his cool. That's why he needed to vent to me to ensure it."

She breathes a little easier as she says, "Why can't Mark just go away?" Fitz says, "Because that would be too much like right babe. I told you, guys like him only know how to keep up confusion."

Liv says, "True. I don't get why he's not home with his girlfriend and baby." Fitz responds, "Who knows babe? It's obvious something is off with him. But as long as he doesn't touch Zoe, I think they will get through this without any real issues." She nods in agreement. He's right. At this point, it's about getting through it, and if there's anybody who can do that, it's Zoe."

As they get comfortable in bed, she hears Fitz yawn. She smiles as she says, "Awe, are you sleepy?" He replies, "Just a tad, since you're working me like your sex slave." She grins as she says, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't like it."

He laughs as he says, "Oh, I more than like it, and I think you can feel that." She feels him thrust his hips, as he speaks, and boy does she feel what he's saying.

In fact, she feels every inch of it, as she says, "MMMM, yes. I think you're right. I feel it baby." She suddenly feels herself rising up, as he says, "No, I don't think you do yet." She gasps as she clinches the pillow with her hands, and she feels strong pressure, that changes to pure pleasure in seconds, as she slides down onto his pleasure pole.

The entry is strong, and he moans, "MMMM now do you feel it baby?" She instantly works her hips as she moans, "Oh Yes baby. Yes I feel it. Damn, MMMM." Looking at her face as she receives him, is everything.

He watches as her eyes dance as he engulfs her with pure pleasure with every stroke. She moans his name repeatedly, as he works his hips, and she begins to work hers too.

He slides his hands up her stomach, and places his hands between her breasts, as she bounces on him, and he watches her full breasts bounce for him. As she peers down at him, he stares up at her, and she sees the fire in his eyes.

She knows how he likes her to ride, and kicks it into high gear, to please him. As she leans back mid stroke, putting her hands on his knees. She hears him grunt, as she shifts her weight, and begins leaning backwards as she glides up and down.

She feels his muscles tighten, as his body falls into her rhythm and she takes over the session. His hands grip her waist and then slide up her body, as he palms her breasts, and that causes her to hit her stride.

He knows how she likes him to tug and squeeze her breasts, it's like hitting her easy button every time. She tries to withstand it, but she can't. She feels her clit twinge, and she can't stop it.

So she gives into the moment, and decides to force his release too. She breaks the stride, and dips her hips, causing him to open his legs wide. He's feeling her now, and she's breaking him down.

He's trying to prevent release, but it's all he can think of. So he lets her pound him, as she sets the pace, and changes the rhythm. She's riding him like a crazed cowboy and refuses to quit, he feels her arousal dancing on the edge like his own, and asks her to come with him. She wavers for a moment, and then within seconds they both shatter, as the rainfall of release claims them both.

As she falls down onto him, she kisses him sloppily, as they both again attempt to recover. She manages to dismount him, but falls directly by his side, as he swoops her up, and lies behind her. After catching their breaths, they lie in silence until he kisses her neck from behind, and she says, "Night baby." He smiles as he says, "Night."

**_The Following Day In Paris_**

Zoe sits at her desk smiling, as she tries to find a comfortable way to sit. But she's struggling to do so, because of the hurt so good feeling she's sporting. Their late night last night, and early morning this morning, has her a tad swollen in some places, but she's not complaining. She's merely enjoying the fact, they can't get enough of each other.

In the moment, while at her desk. She's trying to focus on work, but she and Drew have been going back and forth via text, and she is completely unfocused. As she puts her phone down, after telling him to knock it off, so she can work, she's still sporting a smile.

Her moment is interrupted when the phone rings, and she sees its Michael. In a chipper tone she answers, "Morning Michael." He replies, "Good morning Zoe, how are you today?" She smiles as she says, "I am very good, and you?"

He smiles as he responds, "I am great actually. I just wanted to tell you some very exciting news." She responds, "Really? What is it?" He smiles as he says, "We shot the last of the stills early this morning, and Felipe is scrolling through the scenes as we speak."

Zoe is impressed and excited, she says, "Oh my goodness, that's great Michael. I certainly didn't expect this news. How did you pull this off?" He responds, "Mark showed up today on time, and he agreed to every suggestion we made, and made some really good suggestions himself. So in essence we compromised. It was a complete 180 from yesterday."

Zoe smiles, she almost wants to cheer she's so happy, as she says, "So what's up now?" He replies, "Well, once Felipe is done going through the shots, I will messenger them to you. Carla, has already started the mock up for the second segment, from the specs you sent over this morning. So we should be beginning phase two in the next two days, and have the final prints done for this segment then too, for the reveal."

Zoe excitedly says, "Wow Michael, I can't tell you how happy this makes me. It looks like we are right back on schedule, especially if the second half is completed, by the time the prints come back." Michael says, "Yes, I agree. Now maybe I can get to bed before midnight for the next few days."

Instantly Zoe, feels awful about the hours he's been keeping, to get everything done. So she says, "You and the crew have been working very hard Michael, and I really appreciate it. Why don't you all take the rest of the day off, until Tuesday?"


	699. Chapter 699

Michael says, "Really Zoe? A whole two days." She smiles as she says, "Yes. A whole two days. I feel you deserve it. Plus if the photos are perfect, which I am sure they will be because of yours and Felipe's eye. I am sure that I will love them when I see them today, and I can submit them to print. That way they are done when we come back on Tuesday anyway."

Michael says, "That's much appreciated Zoe, thank you. We will definitely take you up on that. Kim and I can finally go to the winery tonight." Zoe responds, "Yes. You should go. Drew and I went last night. It's magical, and the food is amazing."

He smiles as he says, "Good, because I could use a good meal." She laughs as she says, "Well, you're certainly in for a treat. Just let me know when the currier is on his way. So I can have someone buzz him up. Val's off today."

Michael says, "Yeah, I know I saw her this morning." Zoe asks, "Really? Where?" He responds, "She came to pick up Mark after the session." Zoe is a little surprised by what she's hearing. So surprised she didn't realize she'd gotten quiet. But she thinks to herself, damn that was fast. Michael says, "Hello."

Zoe replies, "Yeah, I'm here Michael. That's a bit of a surprise to me." Michael replies, "Yes me too. I didn't really expect it. But I guess when you're single, hook ups happen right."

She laughs as she says, "Right. We've all had our fair share of those." He responds, "Agreed, and you just hope they don't come back to bite you. Like this one might."

Zoe asks, "Why do you say that?" He says, "Because the guy's a tool Zoe. You know it as well as I do. He's a charmer for sure, and I'm hopeful she doesn't fall for him for real." Zoe responds, "I agree, let's hope for the best. But I will admit. I am not saying a word."

He replies, "Oh I get it. I'm not saying anything either, it's none of my concern." She responds, "Exactly." He nods as he says, "Well, it looks like Felipe is almost done. So I will be texting you soon with a delivery time for the samples okay?" She replies, "Okay great. See you Tuesday." He responds, "See you Tuesday."

Zoe hangs up the phone, and feels her excitement of the shoot going well, and being completed, dimmed a little by the news of Valerie and Mark hooking up. She's hopeful this doesn't become something that causes more drama. But knowing Mark, it's sure to do just that.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her alarm clock. It's lunch time, so she decides to head home for lunch. She knows the studio is an hour away, and she'll be back before the messenger comes. If not someone else can buzz him up, and she can look at the photos when she gets back.

Before leaving, she tells Meagan to keep an eye out for the messenger, in case she isn't back. She agrees to do so, but also notices she's printing off the posters for the event. She asks, "How'd you get access to the printer?" She replies, "I called Valerie and got her code. I hope that's okay." Zoe replies, "Yeah, its fine. I just wonder why she didn't let me know she gave it to you."

Meagan says, "I don't know. She did sound otherwise engaged when I called her though. Maybe she just forgot to notify you." Zoe says, "You're probably right. It's no big deal. Just make sure you get those all copied, and then give them to the advertising rep when she gets here." Meagan responds, "Okay, enjoy your lunch." Zoe replies, "I will."

As she walks to their house, down the street. She uses the time to clear her head. Something about this situation with Mark and Val seems off. But she can't put her finger on it. Also, should she tell Val about Mark's baby mama drama? Or should she leave it be?

The thoughts run through her mind for the entire two block walk, and when she arrives home. She decides to leave it be, just like she and Felipe discussed. It's simply not her business.

When she walks into the house, and hears Drew on the phone. When she walks into the second bedroom, he has made an office. He's standing up looking out the window, wearing a T shirt, and boxer briefs.

She's loving the view, of her man, as the briefs hug him perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. As she stands in the door way staring at him, he turns to face her and smiles as he ends his call.

As his eyes settle on her, she's walking toward him, and undressing on the way. He grins as he says, "Hey baby. How long were you standing there?" She meets him in the middle of the floor, in her bra and panties as she says, "Long enough to get turned on by your sexy ass." Her fire for him always gets him going, and she knows it. He kisses her deeply, as he picks her up, and carries her over to the couch.

She helps him out of his shirt and boxers, as he helps her out of her undies. The sex is off the charts as always, accomplishing two rounds of love making that hits the spot for both of them. When they come to rest, and catch their breaths, she kisses him sweetly, as they smile at each other, and he caresses her face.

He smiles as he says to her, "Maybe we should move to Paris." She grins as she says, "Or maybe you should walk around in boxer briefs and a fitted T shirt more often." He laughs at her as they share another kiss.

As she settles in lying atop him; he asks, "Hey, what happened with the shoot today?" She replies, "Oh. It actually went well. According to Michael, they wrapped. I am just waiting for the finished photos to be sent to me. So I can verify them, and send them to print."

He smiles as he says, "That's great babe! Why aren't you excited?" She sits up as she says, "I am excited. But honestly, something else happened that has me a little leery."

They reposition, as he says, "What's wrong?" She sighs as she says, "Well, Michael says he saw Valerie and Mark together this morning, and he thinks they hooked up."

Drew says, "Wait, your secretary Valerie?" She nods as she says, "Yeah." Drew shakes his head as he says, "This guy is unreal. He's really pushing it." Zoe asks, "What do you think he's up to?"


	700. Chapter 700

He replies, "It could be anything Zoe. He may be setting you up to fire her for fraternizing with him, or he could just be using her to make you jealous, or using her just because she's available. Hell she could even just be using him because he's available. The possibilities are endless, and that's the part I don't like."

She suddenly realizes why this felt off to her; because just as Drew said. It could be anything. Drew sees her thinking and says, "What are you thinking about babe?" She responds, "I am thinking about how he's possibly planning to screw me on this."

Drew says, "Take a breath here babe. I know what I just said. But it's also possible it's nothing, and it will fade away into the night. I mean we both agree you're not going to talk to her about him right?"

She nods as she says, "Yeah, after thinking about it. I don't think I should say a word. It's none of my business. That way I don't have to address them sleeping together at all. The last thing I need is to give him grounds for a lawsuit."

Drew nods as he says, "Look at you thinking like an attorney." She smiles as she says, "Well, when you're married to the best one in the state of California, some things rub off on you."

He kisses her lips sweetly, and they share a smile, as he says, "Okay, so we know they may be sleeping together. But that's all, and since you're not using the fraternization clause on her. I say we act like we don't know anything.

Sort of don't ask don't tell. But you will get a clue as to if he's trying to start something by the way she acts toward you." Zoe says, "You mean if she's nervous, or if she's avoiding me."

He nods as he says, "Yes, that's correct." Zoe sighs as she says, "Well, I think it's safe to say that may be the case. Because she gave her code to the printer to Meagan today, but didn't tell me about it. That's not like her. She always lets me know stuff like that."

Drew says, "That's one instance babe. Let's just see how this unfolds. We don't want to act prematurely on this. The less we do, the less we can be blamed for later. But I just have one question."

She asks, "What?" He says, "Are you going to regret not giving her the low down on him, as far as your history with him or about him having a child?" Zoe says, "Honestly no. Because I don't see how it's relevant. She's a grown woman, and if she needs or wants to know about a man she's sleeping with. It's her responsibility to find out the information."

He lovingly caresses her face, as he says, "I agree babe. I am just checking in with you, that's all." She nods as she says, "Thanks. But are we going to talk about this my entire lunch break? Or are you going to feed me before I go back to work?" He smiles as he says, "Come with me beautiful."

They get up and go into the kitchen, where she sees, he has a table set for them, with her favorite salad and soup from the eatery down the road. They share a kiss and sit down to eat, as they spend some mid-day time together, chatting and reconnecting, agreeing to talk about them, instead of work, or the impending drama with Mark.

It's mid-morning, and the house is full of laughter, as Liv and Fitz watch the babies play with their cousins. Liv enjoys seeing them play together. Despite them being much older than the babies, they are very patient with them, especially Jay Jay, which is a warming sight to see.

As they play with blocks, and watch videos, the family sits around post breakfast, socializing before they all get ready to leave. Again the party dominates the conversation, and so does the game last night. Of course Marcus talking with Micah and Marcella this morning, and ending up talking to Fitz is probably the cause of the game still being the topic of conversation.

Liv smiles as she sees Fitz and the other gentlemen huddled around the phone, all talking about the game with Marcus, as if he were a sports analyst. They all were giving their two cents, as if it matters, making the ladies laugh as they all shake their heads.

The morning ends with Liv and Fitz saying good-bye to their family, and seeing them off, with hugs and kisses. The visit was very enjoyable for everyone, and they agree they will do it again soon. After the family leaves, they find themselves with nothing much to do. So they decide to go for a brisk walk through the garden, on this unseasonably warm January day.

But before they can get their jackets on, Liv's phone rings. She looks at Fitz, as she sees the name on the caller ID, and the look on her face is one he doesn't particularly like. She holds the phone in her hand, and he sees the screen too. Instantly, he knows what happens next, won't be something they are going to like.

**_Thank you for continuing to read my Fan Fiction tale. I surely appreciate your support and comments. Please continue to comment and share this story, as well as my others. Realizing the Dream, Timing is Everything, and The Road to Vermont. _**

**_In the next installment we find out who's calling Liv. Perhaps there's more in her past than she thought. We now get to see what happens when there are things in our closet we didn't know about come knocking. We also find out what happens with Drew, Zoe, and Mark. Is it something or is it nothing? All of this and more in the next follow up to the Candidate. _**


	701. Chapter 701

The phone is ringing, and Liv is holding it in her hand in disbelief. What could he possibly want? She hasn't spoken to him in over a year. She sees the look on Fitz's face, and he's just as curious. So she answers, and puts the phone on speaker.

She apprehensively answers, as she says, "Hello." The voice apprehensively asks, "Liv. Is that you?" She responds, "Considering the fact that you called me. Who were you expecting to answer?"

He clears his throat as he says, "You sound upset. Did I catch you at a bad time?" She rolls her eyes, and plainly says, "Matt, anytime you call, it's a bad time. So what do you want?"

He sighs as he says, "I want to see you. Scratch that, I need to see you. I need your help." She rolls her eyes as she replies, "Matt, I am sorry, but I don't think we should have any connection whatsoever, if you need representation for crisis management, or with your contract negotiations. I can refer you to other firms. But, I am not comfortable being involved with you in any way."

His reply almost makes her scream, when he says, "What's wrong? Is this the part where you confess, that you don't trust yourself around me, out of your husband's sight? Because I'm flattered."

His nerve appalls her, and obviously pisses Fitz off; so she says, "No, actually, this is the part where I inform you that you're on speaker, and my husband is with me."

The phone goes silent, as Fitz says, "What's wrong Matt? Cat got your tongue?" He fumbles over his words, in embarrassment. But manages to say, "Damn, I'm sorry. I was just joking man."

Both Fitz and Liv are shaking their heads in total annoyance of him. As Fitz says, "Yeah, being a joke seems to be your strong suit. Just like your apparent affinity for attempting to resurface in my wife's life, like a bad rash. What has to happen for you to understand you're not welcome in her life?

Because clearly her telling you to leave her alone, isn't working. So maybe hearing it from me will help you understand, or maybe a visit from secret service will work. Tell us Matt, what will it take for you to get the message? Because I am beyond tired of the disrespect you're showing me and our marriage."

The level of anger dripping from his words, is undeniable. Liv sees the rage, and she is here for it. She doesn't regret one bit, not telling Matt she wasn't alone or that he was on speaker. His actions are blatantly disrespectful, and he needs to be called on the carpet for his behavior.

However, in the midst of her championing her husband's response. She isn't ready for what Matt says next, and neither is Fitz. Matt boldly replies, "Look, I didn't mean any disrespect when I placed this call. I was calling Liv to talk to her about an urgent matter, which concerns her and me. She did have a life before you, you know, and I was a part of it, whether you like it or not."

Liv's eyes get big, as she sees Fitz is ready to go through the phone, as he says, "Matt you really need to tell us what you want, because I'm done with your insolence, so speak and be heard or hang up the phone, and don't call back. Or actually do me a favor and call back, because I can show you better than I can tell you, why you're going to stop stalking my wife."

Liv is certainly enjoying her man's defense of her, but she also sees they are getting nowhere fast. She still doesn't know why Matt is on the phone. So she interjects as she says, "Matt, let's hear it. What urgent matter are you talking about?"

Matt clears his throat as he nonchalantly says, "I need your help Liv. There was a robbery, and some sensitive video material was taken, I need back, and only you can help me, which is fitting because you're on one of the tapes."

Fitz looks at Liv and she's enraged, as she processes his cavalier response, advising she's on video with him. She angrily asks, "What! What the hell are you talking about Matt? What tape? I never consented to you taping us." Matt again fumbles his words, and can't get the words out. Fitz is beyond frustrated as he says, "Answer her you spineless, slimy, sneaky son of a bitch! What tape?"

Matt nervously replies, "It was when we went to my lake house in Vancouver. There were cameras everywhere, I meant to tell you about it. But in all the excitement I guess I forgot."

Fitz is about to explode, she can see the anger in his eyes. She hits the mute button, just in time to mute the slew of expletives that leave his lips like a rocket headed for the moon.He's hotter than fire, and not in a good way. She's never seen him this mad, but she understands his position, and knows that she needs to calm him down. So she lets him vent for a moment, before she says, "Baby, give me a second. Please, just try to calm yourself. Please trust me honey. I've got this."

She knows he's a step away from having him hauled in by secret service, and as much as she'd love to make that happen. They can't afford to do that right now. They need to first get to the bottom of who has the video. She takes his hand, and he grips it.

She breathes with him, and she feels him calming. She can hear Matt still talking. But she's not paying him much attention. She's focused on Fitz, and getting him to calm down. She's not willing to consider anything else, until she knows he's okay.

Fitz looks into her eyes, as he finally calms down, and his grip on her hand reduces. He's looking at her, and she's looking back at him. She can see he's relenting, but she needs to be sure. So she quietly asks, "Are you with me babe? I need to know you're with me." She knows he's still angry, but what she's seeing now is mild compared to how he was a second ago.

His silence is pushing her to believe, this is simply too much to handle, all at once. She sees his struggle, and decides to pull in the reigns before continuing. So, while staring at him intensely, she says, "Baby, I can tell him I will call him back. If you need a moment." He hears her, and understands what she's trying to do. But he is struggling to calm down. Instead, he says, "This is bull shit Liv!"

Again, she feels his anger returning, and says, "I know honey, and we can fix this. But I need you to trust me, and let me do my job. I can't do that if you're not with me on this. You have to let the emotions go for now."

Unfortunately, her response sets him off, he can't believe her words; he yells, "Let it go! Liv he has a fucking tape of you, doing God knows what, and we don't know where it is! How do I let that go?"

She's now past understanding his feelings about this, and is feeling her own creep into the picture. So with no regard for how he takes her reply, she angrily replies, "Fitz! I heard him, and I understand the situation very well! But I need you to fall back, and let me do what I do!

Like I said. I've got this. But I need you to calm yourself. You yelling, flailing your arms, or having a heart attack, isn't going to help this situation. So damn it get ahold of yourself, so we can get to the bottom of this, and we can be emotional later, or you can walk away and I can handle this myself!"

He sees her anger, and finally relents, understanding her point. This isn't the time to have a meltdown. She needs to be focused, and he's preventing her from focusing. He looks at her, and he starts to feel bad, for his tantrum.

He wants to apologize, but the moment is interrupted, as they hear Matt saying, "Hello? Liv are you there?" Fitz looks at the phone, and then back at Liv. He takes a breath as he nods at her, and he says, "Okay, I'm with you. I'll be quiet." She takes a breath and unmutes the phone, as she says, "Yes, I'm here. Matt, who else knows about the video?"

He responds, "I am the only one who knows about them." Liv catches his response just as Fitz does, and asks, "How many tapes are there Matt?" He clears his throat as he says, "fifteen." She asks, "So you taped fourteen other women, without their consent. Is that what this is about?" He hesitates, but then says, "I'm not proud of it Liv, but yes."

Fitz clearly forgets his promise as he says, "Not proud. What a fucking douche!" Liv looks at Fitz, and he suddenly remembers his promise. Luckily she hit the mute button after Matt's reply. Partly because she too had the same thought as Fitz, and it wasn't staying in her head either. So she couldn't be too mad at him for his outburst.

Liv wants to laugh at the coincidental thought between them, but she doesn't. Instead, her annoyance with Matt sobers her, and she wants to lay into him. But she has to keep her emotions in check. Just as she told Fitz. Right now she has to work.

So she takes a mental breath, as she says, "Matt, I think I have enough for now. But I need you to meet me in my office tomorrow at 9am, and bring a list of everything that was taken." He thankfully replies, "Okay, thanks Liv." She's obviously annoyed, as she curtly responds, "Don't thank me. This isn't about you. Good bye."

After hanging up the phone, she realizes Fitz isn't holding her hand anymore. He's not even in the room. Before going to look for him, she calls Huck and gives him the low down. She asks him to vet Matt's story, and asks him to pull everything he can find on the robbery concerning police reports, as well as on the street, and online chatter about the stolen contents.


	702. Chapter 702

He agrees to take care of it, and tells her they've made some headway in their previous investigation concerning the rumors in the tabloids. But what she's giving him now, is much more to go on, so he will fill her in on everything tomorrow. She agrees and their call ends.

Taking a breath, she considers the weight of the situation, and she can't believe this is happening. She knows she has her work cut out for her. This video getting out isn't an option.

There's not enough spin in the world to combat this, especially if all of the videos are leaked. It will be like Tiger Woods all over again, only worse, and she and her husband's reputations will be irreparably damaged, as she's added to a running list of sex tape victims.

Their biggest critiques would eat them alive, and she refuses to be the first woman of color in the white house to also be linked to a sex scandal, not to mention the judgment that will ensue, when Matt being married at the time gets out. She knows there's no way anybody would ever believe she didn't know he was married, or understand the nature of their relationship.

The thoughts of doom and gloom dominate her thinking for a moment, but she snaps out of it, as she hears a door close. It's a secret service agent going out to the garden. She's now back in the moment and knows there's somewhere she needs to be.

She hurriedly goes to check on her partner, her love, her rock. She has to make sure he's as okay as he can be. She asks secret service where he is, and she's told he's in the garden.

She grabs her coat, and follows him out to their favorite bench. She sees him sitting down with his head in his hands. She walks over to him, and when she gets near him, he looks up at her.

She sees the angst in his face, and doesn't say a word. She just sits down next to him. He sits up and turns to face her and she says, "I'm not going to ask you how you're doing, because that's a stupid question, given the situation."

He sees the emotional struggle in her eyes, and he takes her hand. She feels the warmth of his touch and says, "I am so sorry Fitz. I am so very sorry this is happening because of me."

He feels her anguish, and says, "Liv, this isn't happening because of you. This is happening because of that poor excuse for a human being, whose narcissism took center stage, and allowed him to violate multiple women for his enjoyment. What he did is criminal Liv. I almost wish the tapes were leaked, so he could go to prison."

She looks at him with some surprise, and he says, "Relax. I know that would be the kiss of death for us. I'm not stupid. I am just so fucking pissed off Liv, I can barely see straight. This is a true clusterfuck! I just don't get why, or how this could be happening to us?"

She sighs as she says, "I don't know Fitz. I truly had no idea he did this." He sits back as he says, "I know you didn't babe. It's just that, this could ruin us. It could ruin everything. Everything we've worked a lifetime for could be blown away because of this asshole's compulsion to watch himself in action, without anyone's consent. What a douche bag." She nods as she says, "Yes, it could. But it won't. Because I am not going to let that happen babe."

He looks at her as he says, "Liv, it's not that I don't believe in you, or that I don't think you're going to do your best here. But this has the potential to be an issue for the rest of my presidency, and the rest of our lives, as well as our children's, and grand children's lives.

Especially if there are copies of it." She understands his thoughts, and she knows he's just thinking out loud. She has the same concerns, so he's not alone in how he's thinking.

She admittedly says, "You're right babe. I can't refute what you're saying. But what I can do, is tell you that there's no way in hell we are going to let this situation get that far. I am going to find that tape, and I am going to take care of this, because it's what I do, I promise you."

He touches her face, and says, "I love you so much Livy." She replies, "I love you too. Just don't give up on me." He says, "Liv, I would never give up on you or us. No matter what, we are in this together." She appreciates his commitment to their marriage and to her, and they share a kiss to seal the moment.

He holds her in his arms, as he asks, "So what's the plan now?" She explains she has Huck working on vetting Matt's story, and they will launch a plan of attack tomorrow." He accepts her answer, and says, "I need ice cream." She smiles as she says, "Ice cream?" He nods as he says, "Yes, ice cream and brownies." She laughs as she says, "Are you making fun of my chocolate cravings when I am stressed?"

He nods as he says, "A little. I think this qualifies don't you?" She responds, "Yes, I think it does. Come on." They get up and go inside, in search of dessert, to drown their concerns, until morning, when they can get to work on handling this disaster.

**_In LA_**

Ellie arrives home with the kids, and she's thankful they made it. She comes in and puts down her bags, and plops down on the couch. Marce says, "Ellie, are you okay?" Ellie hesitantly replies, "Not really honey, I think I have a case of jetlag. I am a little nauseous and suddenly kind of tired. Can you do me a favor?" Marce responds, "Sure, what did you need?"

Ellie says, "Can you go in our bedroom, and grab the Emetrex from the medicine chest?" Marce nods as she says, "Sure thing. I will be right back." Mi Mi comes into the living room, just in time to see Jay Jay asking for some attention from Ellie, while the boys watch television.

She sees Ellie sitting down, and looking out of it. Having heard her conversation with Marce, she comes over and says, "Hey Jay and Vonnie, let's get your bags upstairs and unpacked, so you can get ready to go to your dad's." They admittedly don't want to move at first, but Mi Mi enacts her big sister voice, and they fall in line immediately.

The interaction makes Ellie smile, as she sees Mi Mi take control. Even Jay Jay gives her full attention in the moment. As the boys get up, Mi Mi comes over and grabs Jay Jay too. She says, "Hey little mama. Let's let mommy rest for a minute, while we get you ready to go too okay?" Jay Jay nods and smiles at her, as she waves and says, "Bye mommy."

Ellie smiles as she replies, "Bye baby. Thanks Mi-Mi." She turns and smiles at Ellie as she says, "You're welcome. We'll be back in a minute." They pass Marce on the stairs, and Marce brings her the pills and a glass of water. She thanks her for getting the medication, and Marce asks, "Are you going to be able to cook? It looks like Madison went shopping already, and everybody will be here right after church."

Ellie suddenly remembers she was supposed to cook dinner for the family. She takes a breath as she says, "I think I can do it. I just need a little time for the medicine to kick in." Marce says, "Okay, well. Mi- Mi and I can get it started. I know how to make mashed potatoes, and you can tell her how to make the meatloaf mixture."

Ellie smiles as she replies, "Thanks sweetie. But you and your sister have been super helpful already. I don't want to put the burden of dinner on you two. That's my job." Marce smiles as she responds, "It's okay Ellie. We are family, and family looks out for each other, right?"

Ellie can't argue with her logic, so she says, "You're right Marce." Marce smiles at her as she says, "Okay, so I am going to get the potatoes started, and when Mi Mi comes back down, she will get the meat preparation started, with your help. You just relax, okay?"

Ellie smiles appreciatively as she says, "Yes mam," As she remains laid back on the couch. As Marce walks away, Ellie says, "Thank you Marce." Marce grins happily as she replies, "You're welcome."

As she walks away, Ellie can't believe how blessed her life is. She is so incredibly thankful in this moment. She allows herself to take a moment, and rest as she was instructed, thinking she'll just close her eyes for a few minutes, or just until Mi Mi comes down stairs.


	703. Chapter 703

However, she awakes to the smell of something familiar and delicious, and feeling much better. When she sits up on the couch; she hears movement in the kitchen, and sounds of a movie coming from the den.

She curiously gets up, and walks toward the kitchen, passing by the den, and sees her little ones watching a movie. When she gets into the kitchen, she sees Mi Mi pulling the meatloaf out of the oven, and Marce setting the table.

Ellie stands in the kitchen in shock, as she says, "Girls, you weren't supposed to do the cooking. You were supposed to just get it started." Mi Mi says, "It's cool Ellie. You were sleeping so well. We didn't want to bother you. So we took over. I just need your help making the tomato relish for the meatloaf. I haven't mastered that yet."

Ellie is in awe, as she says, "You girls are amazing. Thank you so much. Group hug." They give her a hug, and she cherishes the moment, it's special. They hug her in return, and smile at her when the embrace ends.

Looking at the clock, Ellie says, "Wow. I was sleep for almost two hours. I must have really been tired. It feels like I just closed my eyes for a second. But the delicious smells from this kitchen woke me."

Marce and Mi Mi both are grinning like Cheshire cats, as Mi Mi says, "Really Ellie?" Ellie smiles as she says, "Yes, really hon. You two did a great job. But let's get it finished right. Mi Mi, Chop up those bell peppers and onions for me, and I will check on the meatloaf, to make sure it's done. Marce, you can continue setting the table, and I will also check on the green beans and mashed potatoes."

Both Mi Mi and Marce say, "Yes mam!" Ellie laughs at them as they commit to their assignments, and she says, "Lord, I have turned into my mother." They all laugh, as Ellie recalls her days in the kitchen with her sisters and mother.

After pondering her past cooking adventures as a teen, she checks on the meatloaf, and it's perfect, she got every detail right, down to the bacon slices covering the loaf. It looks so good and smells so heavenly, she forks a piece, and the sight doesn't disappoint, it's absolutely delicious. She then happily checks the mashed potatoes and green beans, and despite needing a little more salt, which she adds, the food is great.

Ellie is very proud of the finished results, but inquires as to how they were so successful. She asks, "Mi Mi how did you know how to season the meatloaf?" She smiles as she replies, "I've watched you make it enough times, I just eye balled the measuring. I just don't remember how to make the relish."

Ellie is impressed, just as she and the family discussed yesterday at dinner, you never know who's watching. She smiles as she says, "Well, you did a phenomenal job honey, the food tastes awesome. Both of you did well. The green beans and mashed potatoes taste fantastic Marce." Both of the girls beam with pride, and Ellie beams with them.

Seeing time is getting away from them. Ellie helps Mi Mi with the relish, giving her the ingredients to make it, and she perfects it with little help from her, making all of the ladies very proud. They slap hands after tasting it, in celebration of success. With the smells of dinner filling the air, the thought of the meal they've prepared makes their mouths water.

But there's no room for delay, the rest of the family will be arriving in the next half hour. Ellie knows she needs to go upstairs to unpack and change clothes. However, she goes to check on the little ones first. She sees that they are ready to go, with their back packs and everything. Even Jay Jay's hair is done, and she's sitting like a darling, watching the X-Men movie with her brothers. How amazing are Mi Mi and Marce, as big sisters? She thinks to herself.

Ellie goes to sit with them, as she asks, "Did you boys call your daddy to see if he's home from work yet?" Jay says, "Yes, Mi Mi called him for us and he will be home soon. Are you going to take us over there?" Ellie responds, "Yes, I will after dinner. Are you excited to see your daddy?"

Vonnie smiles as he says, "Yes, we are supposed to go to water world, with our cousins." Ellie thinks to herself, it's good that the boys are spending time with Jayson's family too.

It's just too bad, they didn't do more of that, when she and Jayson were married. But maybe the divorce has helped Jayson understand the value of family, and that is something to cheer about, even if it does involve her kids spending time with their aunt Carole too.

Shaking the icky feeling of thinking about Carole's involvement, Ellie smiles as she says, "That's good honey, I am sure you'll all have fun. Just make sure you be on your best behavior okay?"

They both say, "Yes mommy." Ellie also takes the moment to check in with them, about the recent changes in their living situation, so she asks, "So do you boys like being back in your old room?" They both say yes, and she sees a genuine happiness in their demeanor.

Regardless of how well they appear to be. She always worries about how the change in their lifestyle has affected them, with them now living back in their old house, with their dad and Rachel, versus with them as the family they were before the divorce.

But they seem to be adjusting well, and she leaves it be. It's the one thing she and Jayson have gotten right. She can hear Marcus in her ear saying, "You worry too much." But she can't help it. As a mother, you never stop worrying about your kids.

While she talks with the boys, "Jay Jay comes to sit in her lap and hugs her. Ellie hugs her back and says, "Love you." She sweetly replies, "Love you." It's the cutest thing ever. She takes in the moment, and watches the movie with them for a little, before remembering her task at hand.

After checking on them, and being very pleased. She goes upstairs and showers, and changes clothes because she feels sweaty after her nap. She dresses and unpacks her clothes. When she's done putting away her suitcase, a familiar voice is heard coming into the room. She grins as she hears, "Babe. Where are you?"

She comes out of her closet and he's standing in their bedroom, with his tie undone, and jacket removed. But still looking dapper as ever. Something about him in a suit, drives her nuts.

But if she's being honest, him naked drives her nuts too. She walks into his arms as their eyes meet, and he sweeps her off of her feet. She squeals, and they share a kiss, that causes a wave of warmth to wash over her.

The kiss heats up immediately, and when it breaks he places her back down on the floor, but his hands are permanently glued to her ass. She smiles looking into his eyes as he continues to massage it.

He smiles at her too, as he says, "I can't help it. I have to do something with my hands." His comment makes them both laugh, and she says, "I missed you so much." He smiles as he replies, "I missed you too babe. Dinner smells amazing."

She smiles as she says, "You can thank your daughters for that." He replies, "Really? Did they help?" As their embrace breaks, so he can change clothes. She says, "They did more than help honey. They actually did the cooking. All I did was taste test, and chip in here and there with the seasoning."

The look of surprise on his face is adorable, as he says, "Wow, I didn't see that coming." She grins as she says, "Me either, but it's true. We have the best kids Marc. They are a true blessing. With me feeling sick when we got home. There's no way I could've gotten dinner together on time without their help, or in this case intervention."

As he hangs up his suit, and grabs his jogging pants and shirt. He says, "Yeah. We do have great kids. But what do you mean you weren't feeling well?" She explains her nausea, and needing to take medicine as well as a nap. She sees a look on his face she can't place. So she asks, "Why are you looking at me like that Marc?"

He responds, "Like what?" She says, "Like you have something to say, but aren't sure how to say it." He sighs as he says, "Well, I will say it. If you promise not to flip out on me." She smiles as she says, "That will depend on what you say, so I am not making any promises." He nods as he says, "Okay, fair enough. Is it possible that you're pregnant?"

She gives him a look of confusion, which fades to the idea being one of realization. Pregnancy never crossed her mind until he mentioned it. He sees her mind working, and doesn't want her to stress. So he says, "El, talk to me baby. Don't shut down. It's just an observation given your symptoms. I could be wrong."

She looks at him, as she sits down on the bed, and says, "I don't know. I guess it's possible. Oh my God. It's possible I could be…" He sees she's freaking out. So he sits down with her and says, "Look, I don't want you to worry about this. Until we get confirmation, it's all just conjecture. But no matter what, we will handle this and everything will be fine. Do you hear me?"

He sees she's still quiet, and takes her into his arms. He knows she's in thought, and needs a minute to contemplate. So he holds her and she sits in his arms, as she thinks about this possible life changing event.


	704. Chapter 704

**_Back in Paris_**

It's been a few days, and as Zoe walks into work, having given the staff the last three days off for their hard work, and being very happy with the proofs Michael and Felipe sent her a few days ago to review. She knows that they are on a roll and back in a position to not only complete the project on time, but based on the quality of the work being done, they are going to knock it out of the park.

The only thing weighing on Zoe's mind, is the connection between Val and Mark. She can't help but to think that maybe their new found relationship, is the reason Val has been acting odd around the office, as well as off the clock over the last few days.

Recently, Michael invited the whole staff over for a cookout, and Val didn't show up, which is strange, because she's been at every off the clock event from the start.

Additionally, Zoe learned that when she was gone out to lunch the other day, Val came into the office, but left before she returned. It certainly felt then, like it does now, that Val is suddenly avoiding her. But the question is why?

Does she think Zoe is mad at her for sleeping with Mark? Is Mark filling her head full of lies, making her feel uncomfortable, or does the fact she's sleeping with Mark, after maybe finding out Zoe and Mark used to be a couple, making things awkward for her to face Zoe.

These thoughts and others have clouded Zoe's mind for the last few days, and today she is probably going to get some answers to at least one of those questions, since everyone is back to work today.

As Zoe walks into the office, she passes by Val's desk and sees her working away. She's on the phone, so Zoe speaks to everyone, and waves at her. She waves in return with a smile, a good sign that all may be well, and perhaps the worry is in Zoe's head.

When she gets into her office, she sees her tea is already on her desk, just as she likes it, and the promo video for the project is cued up on her lap top. Again, another clue that maybe, things are settling back to normal. But she wants to be sure.

After finishing reviewing the promo video, she's excited about it. The snippets of the various shots of the project look remarkable. She's filled with goosebumps, and can't wait to see the reactions of the others.

Filled with renewed excitement, she looks up and sees Valerie is no longer on the phone, and asks her to come into her office. She comes in and Zoe greets her and asks her about the promo. Val critically replies, "Yes, its good. But it's incomplete. Since all of the artists' works are not present."

Zoe responds, "Well, it's not going to show all of the pieces featured in the magazine. It's just supposed to highlight the well-known artist's of the project, you know to lure in the interest." Valerie says, "But what about the other artists? Don't they deserve the publicity too?"

Zoe isn't sure where she's coming from, so she explains all of the artist's will get their due, because despite all of their names not being in the promotion video, they are all featured in the magazine, and if a stage production show is done, each artist will then get their individual moment's in the sun to shine. After listening to her, Valerie replies, "Oh, and who selects the artists for those shows?"

Zoe can feel tension rising between them, and now she's pretty sure where this is leading. But she doesn't want to insinuate anything, despite the ones currently being subtly made by Valerie's responses. With Drew in her head, she replies, "I'd imagine whomever is running the production would make that determination. But, I know that I haven't been advised of such a project being developed, or been asked to head up anything though."

Valerie says, "So there's no guarantee that will happen then huh?" Zoe nods as she says, "No, there isn't Val. But let me ask you something. Is there a reason you're suddenly so interested in the media recognition of the artists,' involved in this project?"

Valerie replies, "I wouldn't say it was sudden, it was just a thought. You asked what I thought of the promo, and I made an observation, based on what I saw. Am I not allowed to ask questions?"

Hearing the obvious attitude in her voice, Zoe says, "Okay Val. Let's have it. What is going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me for the last few days, and why are you sitting in front of me right now, talking in riddles, with an inherent attitude?"

Zoe doesn't want to have an argument with her, but she can't take this anymore. She wants to clear the air, because it feels like the conversation is inevitable. Valerie didn't intend the situation to become hostile either, but it's clearly headed down that path. So, realizing she's painted herself into a corner, with no escape, without having the discussion.

Valerie says, "First of all, I don't have an attitude, and I haven't been avoiding you. I have been busy, spending my personal time as I see fit, and I am not the only one who noticed that Mark's work was left out of the video. The move wreaks of bitterness on your part by the way."

Zoe is flabbergasted at her suggestion, that she'd purposely leave Mark's work out of the promo video, as a form of revenge or jealousy. She wants to light into Valerie, but she also has Drew in her head, realizing that this is the very thing he warned her about. This in fact could be the set up that Mark has been aiming for.

So she calms herself before speaking, and says, "Valerie, I am sorry something I said put you on the defense. I didn't mean to imply anything negative toward you. I was just asking about your interest in artist recognition, because you'd never mentioned it before, when we sent over the information for the promo video to be made. In fact, you are one of the ones who said the format was fabulous, because it sparked attention about the project. Do you remember that?"

The question clearly throws Valerie off, because she didn't remember that detail until Zoe mentioned it to her. Zoe then says, "Also, it helps to understand that the specs for the promo were sent over before Mark joined the project.

According to the legal department, we couldn't use his work in any form, until his contract was negotiated and signed, which as you know wasn't completed until last week, and then he arrived a few days later."

The logic of Zoe's statement diffuses Val, and she's left feeling somewhat embarrassed and confused. Zoe sees her mind at work, and knows that she's struggling. It's clear that this conversation unintentionally went left, and Valerie is searching for a way to fix this.

Because she's such a good employee, and Zoe knows the feeling of biting off more than you can chew, or in this case allowing someone else's anger to mask as your own, and cause you to make a bad decision.

She decides to give her a break, because this conversation has given her the answers she needed. It's apparent Mark has already started his manipulation tactics with Valerie. Which lets Zoe know what she's working with.


	705. Chapter 705

Wanting to bring this to a close, as quickly as possible, and minimize Valerie any further embarrassment, as well as prevent any discussion about her new found relationship with Mark.

Zoe says, "Look Val, it's obvious there was a miscommunication between us, and I am all for leaving it at that, and agreeing to let this go. I need you at your best, as we get closer to the deadline. I just can't have any delays going forward. So I am asking, can I count on you to help finish strong?"

Valerie gets the gist of what she's saying and says, "Zoe, I am sorry for being so abrupt and rude. I have no idea where that came from. Please forgive me for my comment, I was completely out of line. I had no right to speak about your past with Mark."

Zoe thinks to herself, she knows exactly where the irrational thinking is coming from, it's called being dickmatized. Inside she's shaking her head and realizing Mark had her the same way, until she woke up.

Zoe doesn't want this to become a conversation about her past with Mark, so she says, "It's fine Valerie. I appreciate your apology. Let's just move on. No harm no foul."

She's hoping this puts an end to it, but then Valerie says, "I get you don't want to talk about it. I know it must be hard to see him after he broke up with you, and you took it so badly. Even though you're married now, it probably still bothers you huh?"

Zoe can't believe her ears; she's thinking these two deserve each other. Neither one of them knows when to stop talking, diarrhea of the mouth is apparently their common trait. Zoe is trying not to blow up on her, because she doesn't want to give Mark any ammunition to use against her later. So she manages to calm herself, as she again looks down at her left hand, and thinks about Drew.  
The silence in the room is heavy, and suddenly Valerie says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your pain Zoe. I just don't want there to be any issues between us, since Mark and I are seeing each other. But if this is too heavy for you to deal with right now, we can talk more later. I'll go back to my desk and let you get back to work. As she gets up, Zoe thinks whether to let her go or to set her straight.

She opts for the latter, in the classiest way possible, as she says, "Valerie, I appreciate you wanting to be upfront with me about you being involved with Mark, and even being considerate about our past affiliation, with respect to all of us working together.

But I think you have the wrong idea about me; despite what you may have been told. I don't hold grudges and I don't seek revenge on people, because it's too time consuming and against my belief as a Christian.

While I am not going to review the details of my relationship with Mark ending, because I feel that to be none of your business, and not appropriate to discuss at work anyway, I will remind you that there are multiple sides to any story, so the truth, is relative.

I know my truth, and it's apparent, he's told you his. But at the end of the day, our romantic relationship ended over two years ago, and I assure you that has no bearing at all on this new business relationship. So, I'd appreciate it if this conversation is the first and last we have concerning that topic, and we keep this between us, okay?"

Valerie hears her reply, and is blown away by Zoe's professionalism, in ending the conversation. It's evident that Zoe is done with this, and there's nothing more to be said. So she politely says, "Okay, I am good with that."

Zoe responds, "Great, I'm glad. Let's get back to work. I think the release forms were sent to you via email, can you forward those to me so I can look them over? I have to get those to legal today, before their hair catches on fire." Valerie responds, "Yes, I am on it." Zoe replies, "Good. Thanks Val." Valerie smiles at her as she walks out, and says, "You're welcome."

Zoe watches her walk out the door, and inside she's doing cartwheels. She can hear her grandmother's mantra playing in her head, "Not today Satan. You are a liar." She almost cracks a smile, thinking of how witty her nana can be, and some of the sayings that have stuck with her from her youth.

As she sits back in her chair, sipping her tea. She's proud of herself for remaining cool, despite what was being said. She really can't blame Valerie completely, because she knows she just shut down the crazy of Mark's Jedi mind trick, he's playing on her.

Momentarily, she feels sorry for Valerie, because she knows she has no clue what kind of guy Mark is, and it's unfortunate, because if he's managed to brainwash her this fast, it's scary to think of what he will be able to manipulate her into doing, the longer they are together. She table's the thought of whether she can trust her, or not going forward, it's something to think about for sure.

The more she thinks about the situation, the more guilt she feels. She doesn't want to be deceptive. But then she says to herself, we all have to learn sometimes, that life isn't always fair or fun, but it always teaches us a lesson. This saying does make her smile, because it's right out of a past conversation she had with her Pa Paw. Out loud she says, "Amen Pa Paw. Amen."

Zoe's thoughts break when she hears the signal from her email. She opens up her screen, and sees the email from Valerie. Back to work, she thinks, score one for the good guys. She can't wait to talk to Drew about her day; she looks at her clock, and begins counting down the hours till lunch.

**_Meanwhile in LA_**

Ellie's driving back home from dropping the kids off at Jayson's, and she can't get the odd look Jayson had given her, when she was leaving. She replays the moment in her head, as she recalls them talking about him and Rachel taking the kids to the water park this week, and when the conversation ended. He was attempting to say something else, but Rachel walked in.

It was clear to her that whatever he was about to say, he didn't want her to hear it. But what exactly could it have been? When Rachel left the room, she asked him to finish what he was saying, but he said he forgot. So, it must not have been important. But she didn't believe him, because she knows when he's lying. Which annoys her to no end, because now she wants to know what he was going to say, and has to wait to find out.

As she pulls into the driveway, she sees their parents are still there, but MJ and Malcom's cars are gone. She remembers they'd offered to drop off Marce and Micah on their way to campus. With the kids being out of school for professional days tomorrow and Tuesday, it was a great time to have a break. It's a rare break, they both are sure to enjoy. Her thoughts of the next two days being kid free, erases her thoughts about Jayson and what he may or may not have had to say to her.


	706. Chapter 706

As she walks into the house, she sees everybody standing up, as if they are ready to go. She enters speaking to everyone, and Evelyn says, "Hey baby, we are about to go. So, I am glad we didn't miss saying good night to you." She smiles as she says, "Awe, you all don't have to go, do you mama? It's rather early."

Ron responds, "Yes Princess, we do. Your grandmother has a bingo game to get to in the next half hour." They all laugh as Barbara says, "That's right. So let's get going. Mable is coming to pick me up. We all have our vices."

Ellie smiles as she replies, "I know that's right Nana, enjoy your game." She smiles at Ellie as she says, "Thank you Princess, I will." They share a hug as she walks out the door, followed by Ellie's parents who she hugs, and Marcus too. Brenda and Mike also advise they are leaving, and Brenda says, "Ellie, again thanks for the delicious dinner. You and the girls did a phenomenal job."

Ellie grins as she says, "Thank you Brenda, but again your grand babies did most of the work. I just supervised." Mike says, "Well, you are a great supervisor, because the food was great."

Ellie grins with delight, as Marcus stands behind her, holding her, as he kisses her on the cheek, and says, "My lady is awesome huh?" Mike and Brenda reply, "Yes, she is. Now, you two enjoy the empty house."

The way she says it, makes Marcus and Ellie laugh and shake their heads, as Marcus says, "Bye mom, love you." She replies, "Bye baby, love you too." As they walk out, they hear his father Mike say, "Lord that was good eating." Marcus looks at Ellie and says, "Wow babe. You were a hit. Dad's going to be talking about that meatloaf for life."

She laughs as she says, "Well, like I told you before, bacon changes things." They share a laugh together, thinking about the appeal of her meatloaf being wrapped in bacon. That's the game changer, along with the tomato and bell pepper relish it's served with.

As they walk back into the house, he takes her hand and says, "So, what do we have on the agenda my love?" She smiles as she says, "How about cuddling and a movie?" He grins as he says, "HMM, we could make a movie instead, I have a host of things I want to to you right now, that probably should be documented on video, to enjoy when we're old."

His kinkiness turns her on, and his overzealousness makes her smile, as she says, "You are such a freak." He kisses her lips passionately, as he grabs her ass firmly, causing her legs to open widely to receive him, as he presses himself against her lady parts, and she locks onto him, as he grinds against her, making her grip him tighter with her arms and legs.

She feels her passion rising, and his too. Damn, what he does to her, and how her body responds to him is insane. His stiffness is unbelievable, and it's all for her, every inch of it.

The thought of what he feels like inside her makes her moan loudly. She then breaks the kiss, as she says, "The staff baby." As he pecks her lips, he says, "They are gone babe. Nobody is here. Just us. Now relax, and let it happen. Let us happen."

She sees the love and passion in his eyes, and then feels him begin again, to press against her. She moans again, as she's swept up in his passion once more, and she focuses on what awaits her. She wants, no she needs this, and is ready and willing to claim it. So she gives in, and allows him to carry her up the stairs to bed.

The moment is special, as the connection they feel drives both of them. She melts into him, and he lets go too. All that matters is each other, and their time together. The sweetness of it, is all that she could hope for. He always knows how to treat her, and how to love her, and he never makes her feel bad about how she feels.

When their moment of passion settles, they lie together, and her mind drifts back to their previous conversation, before dinner. He feels her mood shift, and looks down at her. After kissing her lips, he asks, "What's wrong El?" She sighs as she says, "I was thinking about our conversation earlier."

He nods as he strokes her shoulder, as he holds her in his arms, and he asks, "What are you thinking?" She says, "If I'm pregnant; I want to keep the baby Marc. I want to have our baby." He responds, "Are you sure?" She pulls away a bit, and looks at him as she says, "Yes, don't you want our baby? I thought you made that clear earlier."

He strokes her face as he says, "Yes, I do El. But it's not just about me. I know that you will have a much greater sacrifice than I will, if or when you're pregnant with our child. So I don't want to force anything on you. I love you too much to do that to you."

She instantly realizes his point; she carries the baby, and it's her career that will be put on hold, not his. Despite all the support he gives her, and of course he will without question. She will bear the brunt of the responsibility, while the child is in utero, and be the primary care giver, right after birth.

He sees her thinking, and says, "Baby, I want whatever you want. Because I want you to be okay. Do you understand?" She feels his words, and they settle in her mind. She appreciates him for seeing her, and loving her completely.

He truly trusts her and loves her enough to let her be herself, without any reservation, and that is more than enough for her. He has her back, without judgment, despite how he may feel. This is what love is, she thinks to herself. This is how a man loves a woman, and she's blessed to have this with him.

So she says, "Yes. I understand, and I want you to understand that I love you more than anything, and although I know it will be difficult. The thought of us having a baby makes me smile, and because of how you love me, I would be the happiest woman in the world, if we were to have another baby."

He smiles at her as he stares into her eyes, and says, "I feel the same way El, I'd love to have another baby with you. I love you so much." She responds, "I know. I love you too." They share a kiss, which leads them back to another round of love making, as they slip into their most passionate session yet.


	707. Chapter 707

**_Back in Paris France_**

As Zoe sits in Drew's T' shirt, at the kitchen table, while Drew sits across from her shirtless, in his boxer briefs. They finish up their mid-day meal, hoping to refuel themselves, after a hot love session that surely burned at least 1000 calories, and left some interesting bruising patterns on Drew's back.

He gives her a kiss, after he grabs her plate, and puts it in the sink. She notices the bruises and says, "Damn baby, I am sorry about your back." He grins as he turns to face her, as he says, "I wear my scratches as a badge of honor, clearly, I am doing something right."

She smiles as she meets him in the middle of the floor, and they share a kiss, as she says, "That's for damn sure. You're doing everything right and then some." Their kiss is sweet, and romantic. But she knows she has to get back to work soon, and her thinking about it causes her to sigh, as their embrace ends.

He sees her beginning to worry, and says, "Hey, no worrying. I told you that exchange with Valerie was unavoidable, given the way she came at you. Let's just stick with the idea of having her shadowed, for your protection." She responds, "Drew, I hate being deceptive, and having her watched. He leads her into the bathroom, so she can start getting ready to go back to work.

When they enter the bathroom, he starts the shower, as she leans against the sink. He stands in front of her, and takes her into his arms, as he says, "I know you don't want to do this. But there's a difference between wanting to do something and having to do something.

You have to protect yourself Zoe. You said yourself that Mark has already started working his magic on her, and based on how irrational she was being, I agree with you. He could talk her into just about anything at this point, and she'd do it. So think of the big picture. Like you said, your name is on this project, so you have to protect your reputation."

She knows he's right; she has to do what's best for her. She just hates lumping Val in with the likes of Mark. But then again, as she said before, Val is grown, and it's her choice. At the end of the day, she's certain Val would do this to her too, if the shoe was on the other foot.

He sees that he's getting through to her, by her eyes lightening. He sees a smile come to her face, as she looks up to him, and says, "Thank you." He smiles as he says, "For what?"

She grins as she says, "For always being my voice of reason, and for always having my back. But most of all, for all of the multiple orgasm moments you provide me with." He laughs as he kisses her, and says, "You're welcome. Now let's see if I can make the latter happen once more, before you leave."

She removes her shirt, and he removes his underwear, as she says, "MMM, you read my mind counselor." He smiles at her as he helps her into the shower, and they get dirty, before they get clean, which is their favorite kind of moment to share.

**_Back in DC_**

As Liv and Fitz cuddle in bed, after their ice cream and brownie tryst, and family time. Liv looks up at her darling husband, as he holds her in his arms, and says, "This is nice."

He responds, "Yes, it is. I missed this when we were traveling." She nods as she says, "Me too. I missed us being together in our home, in our bed." He says, "Agreed, I thought I'd never hear you say you missed this place though. I recall you saying it was prison."

She laughs as she says, "To be fair, I said like prison. Not actual prison." He acknowledges the difference in statements with a nod and a laugh. He kisses her lips and says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

She lovingly responds. "I know you are honey. I forgive you. You were angry at the situation, not me. I get it. We both were losing it in the moment." He replies, "I think we can agree I was the one losing it the most. You were your usual calm self, amidst the drama, until I forced you to reign me in." She smiles as she says, "I wasn't going to say it, but since you did. I agree." He kisses her nose sweetly, and they share a laugh.

As the mood settles, he asks, "Are you worried about tomorrow?" She replies, "No. not really. Just nervous about him being straight with us. We can't be effective if he's not straight with us about everything."

He asks, "So what do you plan to do to make sure he's not staging this to get to you?" She looks at him intensely as she replies, "Baby, he can't get to me. Because I am not available. So even if he is trying anything of the sort, it will be all for not. You have me completely, I need you to know I only have eyes for you."

He adores her love for him, and her commitment to their marriage, and to him. But says, "Liv, I trust you. This isn't about you at all. This is about him, and his games. He obviously doesn't respect women, and he's taken a liking to you, that borders on obsession. It feels very Edison like to me, so I am concerned about him. The only thing worse than this video surfacing, is me going to prison for murdering him, for harming you."

She takes his comment in jest, understanding his point, and says, "I get your concern honey, and that's why I am sure Tom and the other agents will be on high alert. Which will ensure my safety, plus my staff will be with us at all times, so there will never be a chance for him to attempt anything. Besides, he's never seen me as first lady, so this will certainly help sober any fantasies he may have, about approaching me with the wrong intensions."

He agrees with her, she will be protected. But of course, being the protector he is. He'd rather be there with her. So he says, "So what are the odds of me being with you tomorrow during the meeting? I can wait in the observation room, while you meet in your office."

She likes that he's conceded to being out of sight, but wanting to still be present. But she says, "Babe. Come on. You know as well as I do; that's not a good idea." He says, "Why not Liv? I promise I will be good."

She smiles at him as she says, "Fitz, don't make this harder than it has to be. It has to be this way, you know this. Our worlds cannot entangle, we have to keep this separate." He understands her point but says, "Liv, I am speaking as your husband, not the president. There's a difference."

She nods as she says, "And I recognize that, but my husband has to let his wife do her job. I can't do my job if I am worried about you allowing your emotions to get the best of you. The truth is, I don't know what I am going to hear from him tomorrow Fitz. But I do know that my ability to compartmentalize will serve me well, and I know that you won't be able to do that, because you love me so much, and I love that about you. So much that I don't want to take you through an emotional uproar for no reason."


	708. Chapter 708

He looks at her squarely as he says, "So basically, you're scared I am going to beat him within an inch of his life." She has to smile at his candid response, as she says, "Yes, I am." He's quiet at first, and Liv sees the struggle in his eyes as she says, "Tell me I'm wrong babe. Tell me you wouldn't love to break his jaw, or do harm to him significantly for this."

He wants to say she's wrong, but he can't. The husband and protector he is, won't allow him to hold back. So he concedes to her by saying, "Okay. You're right. But promise me you'll tell me everything." She strokes his face as she says, "Yes, I will. I promise. Thank you for letting me do this baby. I know it's hard for you, and I appreciate you for being man enough, to let me handle it."

He smiles at her, she really knows how to stroke him, and he can't be mad at her. She knows him too well, and that's not a bad thing. She's his lady, his love, his everything, and she should be able to get to him, like nobody else. He trusts her implicitly, so he knows it's the right thing to do.

She sees him relaxing and letting her words settle him, so she snuggles up to him. He holds her tight, as he says, "There is one good thing about this." She asks, "What's that?"

He says, "Cyrus is on vacation until Friday." Liv says, "Yes, that is good. Let's hope to have the gist of this handled by then. I don't want to think about his reaction to this."

Fitz replies, I agree. It certainly won't be pretty or positive. I'm still not sure he's actually cut ties with Charlie." Liv says, "Me either, and I honestly don't want to know, that way we have plausible deniability." They smile at each other, and share a kiss.

It's a kiss that settles them, and opens the door to more, slowly but surely. For the first time since the phone call, they are sinking back into themselves and allowing themselves to come through this, without altering their mood. They understand what's at stake, but they also know they are stronger together, than they are divided.

The love of this evening signifies their commitment to each other, and their desire to stand together, and to stand strong. Their love making is never just about the physical, it's the connection they have that transcends that factor. This is them stepping out of reality, and into their alternate universe, where it's all about them, and how they feel about each other, as well as how they make each other feel.

The kisses, down low or up top, carry something extra tonight. As he caters to her, with soft and subtle licks and swirls of his tongue. He pleases her without hesitation, as the talents of his mouth go to work, pushing her to the limit and beyond, as she screams in innate pleasure.

Loving her release, but still not being done. He slides up her body, as she recovers from the twenty minute lick fest he unleashes on her, leaving her a mumbling, and quivering mess. Her body is sweaty, her hair is a mess, and her skin is hot to the touch. He knows by the level of sweetness in her essence, she's right for the taking.

So after kissing up her body, from her honey pot to her open mouth, awaiting his kiss. He feels the caress of her hands up and down his back, as well as her legs wrapping around his waist.

He knows what she wants. He pulls her hair taught, and her eyes pop open, abandoning the drunken look she was sporting previously, and he grips her tight, as he slides into her with one motion. Her moan is deep and loud, as she calls his name, and digs her nails into his back.

The expression on her face, of pure passion motivates him, as he swings his hips, and thrusts into her rhythmically. His motion is fluid, strong, and powerful. He's immersed in her, so deeply, they feel attached. The passion meter is on tilt, as he feels all of her and she feels all of him.

The moans they are eliciting are ones, which mimic the lustful sounds of unbridle bliss, as they please each other, with every stroke or sway. She's locked onto him, and gripping him extra tight, as she licks and sucks on his neck and ear lobe. It's fire engine red, and his skin is also warm to the touch. She feels the blood coursing through his veins, as his pace increases, and they head for explosion together.

Their sweaty bodies are intertwined, and all they can focus on is releasing, as she moans, "MMM, MMM, get it baby." As he feels her clit twinge, and her leg begins to shake. He hits her spot, as he replies, "MMMM, whose is it baby?" She feels the devastating blows, he's delivering, and feels her release on the brink, as she grips his muscular arms, and her climax rounds the bend.

The power of his thrusts, and the rhythmic nature of their synchronizing motion takes over, as he hits her with a flourish of thrusts, and she screams, "Oh baby! It's yours. MMMM It's all yours. Oh God, Oh, Oh Fitz!"

He thrives off of her moans, as he pleases her, and feels her release is on the cusp, as well as his own, as he begins to pulsate, as he pushes himself, and pounds her out, until he feels them both fall over the edge.

As he releases, he screams, "Oh Fuck, Fuck MMMMM!" She hears him, and sees his head thrown back, as he thrusts will of his might, and she spies him ramming into her fast, deep and hard, which adds to her excitement and her release, as they free fall into the abyss of orgasm, and she moans incessantly.

He falls onto her, sweating, and panting, and she embraces him, as they kiss sloppily, sticking to the sheets, and unable to move. She's trying to catch her breath, and so is he. But that doesn't stop her from running her fingers through his locks, as they kiss romantically, and he rolls over, putting her atop him, as he holds her.

She lies atop him giggling, as he runs his fingers up and down her back, a move that always makes her laugh the loudest and the cutest to him, which is why he loves to do it. She squirms a bit, and he stops as he just holds her, and she stares into his eyes.

They lay in stare mode for several minutes, it's their thing. Just staring into each other's eyes, settles them. Until they reposition, and lay in their natural position, and fall asleep, with their fingers intertwined, to end the night.


	709. Chapter 709

When morning arrives, Liv is already at OPA bright and early. She wants to get a head start on what they've come up with concerning Matt, and his story, before they meet with him. After sleeping on it, and talking with Fitz this morning, as well as her sisters, on the way to work. She admits, she doesn't trust Matt any further than she can throw him, and something Ellie said to her has her thinking more about the who, behind this, as well as the why?

She now has a different focus, and feels more prepared to deal with this situation, and get the results she needs. She smiles inside thinking of how she and her sisters, always find a way to help each other, despite what may be going on in their own lives.

However, she's greatly aggravated to hear about Mark's possible drama. She's happy that Andy is there with her, and she's proud that together, they've come up with quite a plan to handle him. But of course, she offers her assistance, if need be.

She also thinks about how good it is for things to be righting themselves in the family order. With Ellie giving such great advice to her, and also cosigning Zoe's handling of her saga, things feel like they are getting back to normal.

Ellie is reclaiming her big sis status, like old times, and Liv couldn't be happier for her sister, or the family. Nonetheless, right now, there is work to do, and they don't have much time to get it done.

As she snaps back into the discussion, taking place in her office. Harrison, Quinn, and Abby have all been bought up to speed, and they are waiting for Huck to join them, with some last minute analysis results, he discovered this morning. After Liv told him her theory, about searching deeper into who would be behind the alleged robbery.

Liv comes back to the conversation as Quinn says, "Is it just me? Or does it feel like we are playing defense here, against our own client?" Harrison says, "No, it's not just you."

Abby responds, "Liv, what aren't you telling us about these videos?" Liv wants to continue the charade of keeping the added detail of her being involved at bay. But she knows she can't hide it for long from them. So she says, "I am one of the women on the tapes."

Immediately, her words suck the air out of the room, nobody is talking, or apparently even breathing, because the tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The pause in the moment, feels like it's forever, but it's literally a few seconds. The noises of the gasps' and the groans of shock and awe between them, that follows, last much longer than the silence.

But Liv sits in silence, listening to their reaction; they are entitled to it. Lord knows she and Fitz have already had their moment to swallow this, and truth be told, they still haven't fully managed to do it.

When the period of groans ends, Quinn asks, "If Fitz knows about this already, how is Matt not dead or detained?" Abby replies, "Good question." Harrison responds, "Because Matt's the symptom of the problem, not the problem itself. That would be the fact the video is out there, and we don't know who has it, or their intentions of using it."

Liv smiles inside, she and Harrison are always on the same page. She mentally pats herself on the back, for picking him to be her number 2, as she says, "That's correct Harrison. But look, I know this is a shock to you all, and I didn't mean to mislead you. I just didn't want to talk about my involvement. However, it's clear that's unavoidable, given the situation. I just don't want me being involved to affect us working this case. Can I have that commitment from you?"

They all nod as they say, "Yes Liv." As Harrison smiles confidently, and says, "We've got your back Liv." Liv smiles in return and says, "Thanks Harrison. By the way, welcome back to work." He nods as he says, "Thanks, it's great to be back. Now let's kick some ass!"

Quinn replies, "Agreed, we need to be as prepared as possible for that pervert when he gets here." Abby smirks as she says, "Well, I guess we know who's not going to be in on the interview." As Harrison says, "That's for sure. But I can't say I blame her."

Liv shakes her head as she says, Quinn, I appreciate your disgust for his actions. Trust me. I feel the same way. I think we all do. But he's still a client. So, I need you to be objective here."

Quinn hears her, and she understands what she's asking from her, so she relents as she says, "Fine Liv. For you. I will bite my tongue." She replies, "Thanks Quinn."

As they all get back to work Liv says, "Okay, so what do we know?" Harrison replies, "We know that approximately five days ago, Matt found out there was a burglary at his Washington home. He had some of his personal affects in a box, as a result of him surrendering the lake house property to his wife, as proceeds from the divorce." Liv asks, "What about a police report?"

Abby picks up a folder and says, "According to the police report, some jewelry was taken, some cash, stocks and bonds, but there's no mention of the tapes." Quinn replies, "That makes sense, I wouldn't admit to a felony either. At least he got that part right." Liv groans as she says, "No, he actually may have made it worse." Quinn asks, "How do you figure? He didn't mention the tapes."

Harrison sighs as he replies, "Not mentioning the tapes is worse, because it shows whomever has them they are of great value, and probably secretive. Because he didn't mention them to the police." Quinn nods as she says, "Good point. But why hasn't he been contacted about the videos?" Abby responds, "Because either they are waiting for the right time to strike, or they don't know what they have yet."

Liv nods as she says, "Abby's right; most of these types of robberies are done in clusters, where multiple houses are hit at once. According to the data Huck found there were a round of burglaries during that time. So it's quite possible the thieves haven't gotten a chance to go through their take yet. Therefore it's just a matter of time before they stumble upon what they have."

Harrison sits up, as he replies, "Then we'd better hurry up finding out who has them, because all we have is the element of surprise working for us right now. Once that's gone, we are pushing our luck for sure. We need something solid to work with.

He'll be here in the next half hour, so we need to have something more to go on, other than his word." Everyone feels Harrison's dislike for Matt showing, but overlook it. Nobody wants to help this guy, but it's about Liv, not him.

Abby confidently says, "Well, one good thing, is we now know all the tabloid chatter was fake. They were basically fishing, and making up stories. I can't believe they thought you'd use Fitz's personal plane to go visit your alleged lover."

Quinn shakes her head as she responds, "Yeah, that's probably the best part about the rumor. Huck said he was surprised it got so much play, in mainstream media." Harrison shrugs his shoulders, as he replies, "It's not that shocking to me. In the media, if dissention and strife don't exist, just make it up."

Liv nods as she says, "You're right Harrison, we've all seen the media take the smallest occurrence, and change it into something more than it was, or simply fabricate stories, to sell papers. I personally wanted to see them publish the story about me cheating on Fitz with Marcus. I almost wish they didn't vet the photos and check their sources, before printing the pictures of Ellie and Marcus at LAX."

Harrison smiles as he asks, "Would you have sued them Liv?" She replies, "No, I wouldn't have sued them. But I am pretty sure Ellie and Marcus would've. Just because." They all agree, it would've served them right it they'd gotten sued.

Minutes later, the door opens, and Huck walks in with a blue folder, that looks like the ones Fitz and Liv got from Big Gerry. Liv asks, "Huck, is that one of Big Gerry's files?" He nods as he says, "Yes, and you won't believe the connection I found."


	710. Chapter 710

Liv asks, "What?" He puts down the folder, and takes out three photos, placing them on the board. One male, and two females. As he does this, he says, "The one thing the string of burglaries have in common the police haven't figured out yet. Is they all had work done by Barnham Construction, and guess what two sisters own it?" Liv recognizes the photos of the women right away, and says, "Cynthia Bailey, and Rebecca Barnham-Waverly."

They all look at her, as Abby says, "Wait, are you saying Senator Cynthia Bailey is involved with this?" Quinn follows with, "Like Fitz's ex Cynthia Bailey." Liv replies, "Yes, that's her." Harrison says, "Damn, I didn't see that coming. But why would someone like Cynthia Bailey and her sister be involved with a robbery ring?"

Huck responds, "Neither one of them would be. But Cynthia's nephew, Gregg Waverly, Rebecca's son. Has a nasty meth habit. He's been in and out of trouble all of his life. He got out of rehab about a year ago, and a rash of burglaries started in various areas the company services about two months ago."

Liv curiously says, "But other than proof the victims of the robberies all had work done by them. What do we have that suggests Gregg was in on the robbery?" Huck replies, "Well, one sign is someone fitting his description being seen pawning a host of jewelry from the robberies yesterday, at a Southside pawnshop. The feeds grainy, but it certainly looks like him."

Liv looks at Harrison and asks, "Harrison, why are you so quiet?" Harrison says, "Something seems off. I mean I know he has a past. But for him to be clean for a solid year, and then end up running a burglary ring to support a drug habit seems unlikely." Abby replies, "Harrison, recovering addicts relapse, it happens more than people realize." Harrison says, "Yes Abs, relapsing is one thing. But graduating to grand larceny from being a meth head, when your family is loaded, is quite different. I'm telling you. This doesn't sound right. It's just a hunch. If anything. I'd bet he's being framed, because of his past."

Huck nods as he responds, "I agree with Harrison, I like him for maybe being involved. But there's no way he's the ring leader of this. However, an inside connection, does speak to how the burglaries were able to be done, without anyone noticing until later. There must be tons of people involved with the projects."

Quinn says, "That's true. But even more interestingly enough. How much of the stolen items are actually being reported is the question?" Abby asks, "What do you mean Quinn?"

She replies, "If Matt didn't report the video tapes to the police, then it's fair to say there could be other items stolen from other houses too, the owners don't want to report missing." Liv nods as she says, "Yes Quinn that is a real possibility. This has all the markings of a great blackmail scheme, on top of a robbery."

Harrison admittedly says, "Good point ladies, secondary homes are great stash places for things you don't want people to know you possess." Abby replies, "Man, this really could open up a whole new can of worms, nobody wants to claim."

Liv shakes her head as she says, "Right. I see the potential for this nightmare. Damn it. There's nothing neat and tidy about this at all. We have to explore all options."

Everyone agrees with her, and there's a brief silence, until she says, "Okay, we are going to have to dig deep here people. We need results and we need them like yesterday. We have to be thorough, but we also have to be quick. So what are your thoughts?"

Abby sighs as she says, "Well, the best way to find out who's the top dog. Is to find out how involved Gregg is, and find that tape, without tipping off Cynthia." Quinn replies, "Provided she doesn't already know about it."

Harrison looks at her as he says, "Do you really think she's in on this Quinn?" Quinn responds, "I think it's more likely she's aware of it than not. Otherwise, explain how out of all of the houses in the world. Her nephew just happens to pick the house owned by Liv's ex."

Abby says, "Yes Quinn, but very few people knew about Liv and Matt. So for her to organize something like this, she'd have to be in the know." Harrison says, "Right, and not only that. Why hold on to the tapes? Why not come after Liv? Or even release them anonymously if she knows what she has?"

Huck replies, "Maybe she's waiting to figure out a way to explain how she came in possession of them. Even if she doesn't release them herself, it's likely they can lead back to her nephew, which in fact connects them to her, and possession is 9/10 of the law." Liv replies, "Hmmm, imagine having an ace in your pocket to win the game, and not being able to play it, without taking yourself down with it too."

Quinn replies, "Ish just got real." Harrison says, "Very real indeed." Liv's in thought about what they've come across, and says, "Yes. It did get real. Now let's see how real. We need to find out how much everybody knows about this caper, as well as the location of the videos. We already have Gregg pawning proceeds from the robberies, so he's our starting point. But we need leverage on him to make him roll on the top dog."

Everyone looks at Abby, and she says, "Come on guys, you know how David feels about going outside the box of processes, and being used as a pawn." Harrison says, "It's not like he doesn't get a win here too Abby. If we are correct, he gets to take down a major robbery ring, and maybe a dirty politician."

Quinn sees a chance to hedge the vote in their corner as she says, "If I'm not mistaken, didn't she represent Bortles, for district attorney, when David was running against him."

Huck replies, "Yes, according to the files, she was his advisor on his campaign. I recall some not so nice antics she pulled, like implying he fixed cases, calling his integrity into question."

Their prodding is beginning to work; they can all see Abby's mind working, and her emotions shifting, as she recalls the rumors that almost negatively impacted David's campaign. Suddenly, she says, "It would be good to put her in her damn place."

Liv responds, "Indeed it would. What do you think Abby?" She responds, "I think I will be calling David. But first, we need to be clear on how we want him to proceed. We don't want to expose our plan before we get everything in place."

Liv says, "I agree. So let's wait until after our meeting with Matt today, and our recon with the staff of the construction company, before we talk to David. I want those tapes back before he's involved. Are you okay with that Abby?" She nods as she says, "Yes, I am." Harrison replies, "Sounds like a plan everybody. But I just have one question Huck."


	711. Chapter 711

Huck looks over at him and asks, "What is it?" Harrison asks, "How are the files from Big Gerry apart of this?" Huck explains that after Cynthia Bailey and Fitz broke up. Big Gerry was still impressed with how she handled his campaign. So he kept her on his payroll, and funded some of her campaigns to get clients."

Abby replies, "So he was able to control the local politics, despite not backing Fitz directly anymore, after their fall out." Quinn says, "Damn, that's sneaky. So she was the other factor working with Fitz during the election. She counteracted what he'd started with Reston, to take Fitz down."

Liv nods as she says, "I guess that's evidence he really was trying to help right his wrongs huh?" Abby replies, "Yeah, it is Liv. Big Gerry was twisted. But even he couldn't completely turn his back on his own son." Everyone agrees with her statement, as the realization sinks in, that maybe Gerry wasn't a total bad guy after all, when it came to Fitz.

As the mood settles Quinn says, "This all seems kind of eerie to know there's so much useful information in those files." Liv says, "Which is why we have to keep them safe. Good thinking tapping into those Huck. What made you think about it?"

He replies, "When I was cataloging them, and putting them in the safe. I remembered seeing one that said special interests, and seeing her name, as well as the name of her company. So when I looked at all of the cameras at the houses, and saw the vans, it clicked."

Abby is impressed, as she says, "Damn, that's smart. I never would've remembered that Huck. You haven't seen those files in a year." Quinn smiles as she responds, "He has the mind of a steel trap. Trust me. Once he knows it. It never goes away."

They agree with her statement, as Harrison says, "It amazes me that Gerry's been dead for almost two years, and he still has his hand in things. That's what you call political immortality."

Liv replies, "I have to agree with you. Now let's be sure to put all of this knowledge to good use. Our client will be here shortly. So Quinn you and Huck go see Gregg, and nail him down. Find out if he has the tapes, and make sure he doesn't link you to OPA.

We don't need to tip off Cynthia. Abby, I need you to dig around all of the phone logs, to see who else may be knowledgeable about the robberies. Harrison and I will join you when we are done here. Does anyone have any questions?"

Nobody has any concerns, and everyone is ready to work. It's perfect timing, because just as Abby, Huck and Quinn head out. Dana buzzes Liv, telling her Matt has arrived. Liv tells her to send him in, and says, "Let's go party people. It's game on." They all nod as they go about their duties, and Harrison takes a seat at the corner of her desk, awaiting Matt's entry.

He looks at Liv and asks, "Are you ready for this?" She replies, "As ready as I'll ever be. Just do me a favor." He responds, "Anything?" She says, "Don't judge me. No matter what you hear okay?" He looks at her with confidence, and care, as he says, "Never Liv. Like I said we've got your back, and nobody's going to see that video." She appreciates his support and his loyalty. It's the boost she needed, before their interaction with Matt.

As the door opens, Matt's eyes go directly to Liv, despite Harrison being present. He gives her the elevator eyes, checking her out, as he walks toward her, escorted by Dana.

Harrison picks up on him making eyes at Liv, as well as how he looks at Dana, as she turns to walk away. But Harrison remains calm, and says, "Good morning Matt." He shakes his hand with a strong grip, which causes Matt to take notice.

Matt smiles reluctantly as he says, "Good morning Harrison. That's quite a grip you have there." Harrison nods as he releases his hand, as he says, "Yeah, sometimes I don't know my own strength." Liv laughs inside, at the bravado Harrison is showing. It's a typical man move, and Matt has no idea what he's started, just by eyeing Dana. Liv thinks to herself, this is going to be interesting.

When Mat turns to Liv, she declines the hand shake, and takes a seat at her desk, as she says, "Good Morning Matt. My team has already began working some angles of your case. But we need some details from you. To tie up any lose ends. Do you have the information I asked you to bring?"

Matt, being the joker he can be, says, "Wow. I forgot you're all about getting right to it. You don't like to waste time." Liv thinks to herself, oh boy, here we go. Suddenly, the door opens, and in walks Tom. He closes the door behind him, and stands in the corner, by the door.

Matt feels a sudden air of uneasiness, as he now has a large man standing behind him, who no doubt is possessing a weapon, and by all accounts, appears to be prepared to do whatever he wants to him, at a moment's notice. He recalls hearing that secret service men, can read lips. So it's clear he must have read his lips, through the glass wall of the office.

Liv and Harrison notice, his eyes begin to shift, as he nervously says, "Uhm, I think we all need to calm down, I was just joking. I'm sorry." Liv shakes her head as she says, "Nobody's disagreeing with you there. Sorry is just one of the many words one could use to describe you." Liv wants to laugh at his discomfort, as he realizes what's happening. She doesn't, but the look on Matt's face is priceless.

But unfortunately, him being taken to task doesn't stop there. Harrison takes a stab at relieving his frustration for his initial tasteless comment, as he replies, "You know Matt, wasting time is for losers, kind of like chasing after people that are already taken."

The air in the room just reduced, and Liv is hoping her face doesn't show how she's cracking up inside. She knows Harrison has been waiting to square off with Matt, ever since he learned about his interaction with Liv.

Suddenly she's thinking, maybe Abby would've been a better choice for the interview. But who's she kidding. No matter who she chose, Matt was going to have a long road to hoe. Liv sees the smirk on Matt's face fade after Harrison's comment.

The awkwardness of the moment is obvious, and intentional, she knows that Harrison is breaking him down, so he knows they mean business, and there's no time for any more antics.


	712. Chapter 712

Matt gets the point, and says, "Look, I want this handled as quickly and as cleanly as possible. I can't afford for this to get out. I could lose joint parenting with my kids if this goes public. Not to mention the integrity clause in my contract, I'd be finished in baseball."

Liv thinks for a moment. She doesn't recall him having an integrity clause in his contract. Something's not right, but that's neither here nor there. She'll follow up on that later. Getting back down to business, she says, "It's good that you finally see the seriousness of this matter Matt, we also have a vested interest in resolving this ASAP. So, let's get started."

He nods as he says, "Good deal." Harrison begins the interview, by asking him about the remodel done on his home, and how the tapes ended up being at his Washington home, to confirm the details they know.

He also asks Matt details about the videos, and he provides some names of the women, but claims he doesn't remember all of the names. Harrison thinks this is odd, and so does Liv. But they don't press it.

His answers align with most of what they know. During the interview, they are both careful not to disclose what they already know about the tapes, or who the suspects are involved, because they don't trust him.

Instead, they make him believe they are in search of possible suspects, including maybe one of the women on the tapes, or someone else, who may know about the tapes, like his security staff or even his ex-wife.

They manage to get all of the information they need from him, which satisfies them. But when the meeting adjourns, and he asks to meet with Liv alone, things get interesting.

Although, he swears it's legitimate. Liv says, "Harrison doesn't have to be present. But if you want to speak to me Matt. You will have to do so with at least my security staff in the room. Otherwise, I can't help you."

He realizes she's not budging, so he relents, as he says, "Okay, Tom can stay. Harrison do you mind, leaving us alone?" Harrison says, "Actually, I do. But since Tom is here. I will leave. But not before I say, men like you, give good men like me a bad reputation.

You're the reason so many men have such a hard time winning over good women. My only solace is that one day your daughter is going to meet a man just like you, and maybe then you'll see the true effects of your actions, when she's crying in your arms, devastated and heartbroken."  
His words rest heavily on Matt, he didn't expect it.

To be honest, Harrison didn't think he was going to say it either, it just came out. But in the moment, he doesn't regret it. He says, "I'm going to go help Abby Liv. See you later."

Liv replies, "Okay Harrison, I will join you in a moment." He turns to walk away, and stops before he reaches the door. Harrison turns to him as he says, "Oh, and Matt, if you look at my wife Dana, or any other female again as disrespectfully as you did earlier, in my presence, you and I are going to have a serious problem. So watch your step; you've been warned."

Matt then realizes the secretary that escorted him into the office is Harrison's wife. He can't believe his luck. Now all of Harrison's behavior is making sense to him. However, when he attempts to respond to Harrison, he's already walked out the door.

So, he focuses back on Liv. He takes a breath, and turns toward her. She's still sitting in her seat, and she's looking directly at him, with the same look she's had, the entire time he's been in her office. There's no feeling in her eyes, no connection at all.

He thought if he saw her, somehow things would be different. But he was wrong. She's as done with him now, as she was the night she walked away from him at the fundraiser, as well as at the mall, when she found out about his marriage.

Nonetheless, he still wants to talk to her. He needs her to know how he feels. The silence of the moment is heavy, and Liv is waiting for him to say something. Her feelings haven't wavered where he's concerned, and won't.

Before she can hurry him, he responds, "Liv, I just want to apologize again, for this, and everything else. I really feel terrible about the position I've put you in, and I hope one day, you can forgive me."

She looks at him as she sits back in her chair, and says, "Matt, I told you before that I don't need your apology. So I can only gather you're doing this for yourself, and I can respect that, I can even appreciate you trying to clear your conscience. But the forgiveness part from me, is something I can't offer you right now. I just want to handle this situation to resolution, and continue moving on with my life.

Besides, I am not the only victim here. There are fourteen other women, you've hurt, and violated, and if it were up to me. I would send your trifling ass to prison myself. So while I can't give you forgiveness, I can give you some advice. You really need to consider contacting every woman on those tapes, and apologizing to them for what you've done. Maybe you'll find absolution then, because otherwise, it's going to stick with you for sure."

The coldness in her tone, sobers him, as he sees the rage and disdain in her eyes. He feels instant shame, understanding she's right. He's wronged multiple women, and he needs to atone for his actions.

Agreeing with her position, but not being sure of how to handle it. He asks, "Liv, how do I make this right? I mean, without the liability. If I apologize to everyone, they may sue me, exposing my actions."

She scoffs as she replies, "Matt, I am not your therapist. I merely suggested apologizing to them because they deserve one. But it's up to you as to how you go about atoning for your sins. I honestly can't help you with that."

He's obviously in search of direction, and it's unfortunate he doesn't have it. Realizing there's more to consider here, then he originally thought. He says, "Damn, I guess I've got a lot to think about huh?" Liv replies, "Yes. It would appear to be the case."

He stands up, as he looks at her and says, "Okay, well, good bye Liv." She responds, "Good bye Matt. We'll be in touch." He turns and walks away, looking somewhat affected, by what has transpired, and Liv feels no pity for him.

But she can tell that this may be the first time, he's really settling with his actions, and their consequences, and while that's a start. She can't help but think that if the tapes hadn't been stolen, he never would've considered his actions as wrong, and that's the saddest part of this situation.


	713. Chapter 713

When he leaves, the door closes and Tom says, "Are you okay madam first lady?" Liv replies, "Yes Tom. I am fine. Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome mam. I will be stepping out now."

She responds, "Very well. Thank you. Oh, and Tom." He says, "Yes mam." She asks, "Can you give me a chance to talk to my husband about the details of our conversation, before you report back to him that Matt and I talked alone?" He nods as he says, "Yes mam." She nods in return, and says, "Thank you."

Left alone in her office, she settles with the conversation she had with Matt, and she's glad it's over. Now she can focus on the case itself. She remembers she promised to help Harrison and Abby with the phone logs, so she heads to Abby's office to chip in. The faster they get this handled, the better off they will all be.

**_Back In LA_**

It's mid-morning, and Ellie is getting ready for her doctor's appointment, when her phone rings. She smiles as she answers, "Hello my love." He replies, "Hello sexy. I was just calling to check on you, and make sure you make it to your appointment this morning."

She smiles as she says, "You mean you want to know whether to come home or not after work." They both laugh at her joke, and he says, "Funny lady. I'm coming home regardless baby, you know that." She smiles as she says, "You'd better."

He replies, "Yes mam. I really wish I could go with you babe." She responds, "It's fine Marcus, it's just my annual, and of course we are adding in one additional step. I will be fine regardless, and I will text you when I am done. Because you'll probably still be in your finance meeting." He nods as he says, "Okay babe. Well I will be waiting. So let me know as soon as possible okay?" She grins as she says, "I will babe. I love you." He responds, "I love you too."

She hangs up the phone smiling, she really feels that no matter what, everything is going to be okay. She feels a little bad about not telling her sisters, but she figures, she'll tell them when she has a chance. With everything going on with them right now, as far as Mark's and Matt's craziness. Her issues pale in comparison. After getting dressed, she heads to her appointment with an open mind, and a praying heart, that she can accept whatever is said.

**_Back At OPA_**

After working through lunch, looking through the phone logs. Harrison, Abby, and Liv finally find some heavy call traffic they can work with. But it appears a little odd. Liv discovers calls made between Cynthia's daughter's boyfriend's phone and her own phone.

Abby asks, "Why would Cynthia be talking to her daughter's boyfriend so much?" Liv responds, "Good question. I don't like where my mind is headed though." Harrison responds, "Well you're not alone. Especially when you consider the times of night the calls are being received and made. Plus, she's not exactly a nun, if you catch my drift."

Abby flashes a look of disgust, as she says, "What would make a 22 year old boy, who's dating her daughter appealing? She's married for Pete's sake." Harrison laughs as he says, "And what exactly does her being married have to do with it Abby? A year ago she was trying to bed Fitz." Abby shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I really don't like her."

Liv agreeably replies, "You're not alone. But let's keep this in perspective. Cynthia doesn't do anything without a reason. So if she is sleeping with him, there's something we aren't seeing."

Harrison responds, "With all of these files, can you blame us?" She nods as she looks at the mounds of paper work, and then she says, "Wait. I have an idea. Abby, do you have access to the mainframe from your office?" She nods as she says, "Yes." Liv replies, "Good. Call up a search for Travis Martin and Cynthia's daughter Morgan. I need to see a history on them."

Abby pulls up the information, and all three of them read the information as it appears on the screen. After reading, they discover both of them work for the family business. In fact, Travis is a foreman on the installation crew, and Morgan coordinates the jobs.

As they look at the photos, the likeness between Gregg and Travis is uncanny. So much that Harrison says, "What if the guy on the video pawning the jewels is Travis and not Gregg?"

Abby excitedly replies, "That would make sense. If he's a foreman, he'd be available on every job, and he'd have the lay of the house. Meaning, he'd be able to be there even when nobody else was on the site." Liv nods as she says, "And with Morgan coordinating the jobs, she'd be able to make sure he got the jobs he wanted."

Harrison says, "You know, this is looking more like Gregg, isn't our guy." Abby replies, "I am starting to agree with you Harrison. I mean, it's evident now that Travis is our key player, and Gregg is just an easy mark, because of his past." Liv responds, "The proverbial smoking gun is going to be seeing if Travis worked the jobs of the burglarized homes. Do we still have the file Huck had earlier?"

Harrison says, "I think so. Let me look." He starts looking over the files with the job site assignments, and he says, "Bingo, it says here, Travis was the foreman on all of the jobs, where some of the robberies were reported."

Abby follows with, "Check this out, according to this file, Gregg hasn't been on the work sites in months. So there's no way it's him at the pawn show." Liv says, "We need to call Huck."

Harrison hurriedly calls Huck, putting him on speaker. When he answers, he says, "Hey, Huck. We don't think Gregg was the one at the pawn shop. We think it was Travis." Huck replies, "I agree. We have eyes on him now. We went to the pawn shop. To get a better view of the footage, and when we were in the back. Guess who walks in to pawn more jewels and other merchandise?"

Abby replies, "Damn, that's the best luck ever." Harrison says, "Tell me about it." Liv asks, so did you talk to him Huck?" He replies, "No. We are following him now."

Quinn says, "It seems kind of shifty to me Liv. He pawned the stuff, but didn't take the money. Who does that?" Liv replies, "Somebody who doesn't want the money. Somebody who's just getting rid of the property." Huck responds, "Exactly Liv. The pawn receipt wasn't even in his name. So it's clear he's using the pawning as a dumping ground for the merchandise."


	714. Chapter 714

Abby asks, "Why wouldn't he just throw it away? If he wants it gone." Harrison says, "Because it would be located easier by police if he tosses it, than if he pawns it under an assumed name." Quinn replies, "Who the hell thinks of this?"

Harrison says, "Criminals or those with a deceptive mind." Abby smiles as she says, "No wonder you're an attorney." They all laugh at her response, as Huck says, "Hey guys, run a check to see who owns the pawn shop. I have an idea." Abby sits down at the computer, and says, "Okay, what's the name?"

Quinn replies, "The Golden Goose Pawn Shop." As Abby does the record search, Harrison asks, "What are you thinking Huck?" He replies, "I am thinking that maybe this is how the blackmail is happening. What better way to publicly drop off merchandise, without drawing attention?" Liv says, "Wow, that's a novel idea. This way they can contact the owners, and tell them to come to the shop to get their items, as well as pay up."

Huck says, "You got it Liv." Abby responds, "Got it. Looks like the owner of the shop is, "Julio Martinez. Do you recognize the name Huck?" He replies, "Not off hand. But let me check into it, and I will call you guys back. Travis is pulling into a parking lot anyway." Liv replies, "Okay, report back when you can." He responds, "Okay, bye."

When the call ends, Liv says, "I hope they find what we need soon. It's getting deeper than I anticipated." Harrison replies, "Clearly there's a hell of a lot more going on here than we all thought. Maybe Matt was just one unlucky bastard after all."

Abby unapologetically says, "Regardless of that. I don't feel sorry for him. If this hadn't happened, Liv would never know about the tape." Harrison responds, "I know that Abby. Trust me, I am not defending him. I am just saying, getting caught up in a robbery ring, is a hell of a way for your sex tape secret to be discovered."

Liv nods as she says, "I hate to admit it Abs, but he's right. Given what we know so far, it appears that Travis may have picked Matt's house randomly. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. Matt was just careless, and left the tapes sitting out. Instead of packing them away. So this is good and bad. Bad someone else got them. But good we now know they exist."

Abby sighs as she says, "Well, I can't wait to see who's sitting at the top of this scandal. But I hope they fall hard." Harrison responds, "I think we can all agree to that. I still want to know what the conversations between Cynthia and Travis are about. If they aren't lovers, what could they be talking about?" Abby says, "Let's hope we unearth that answer soon, because this whole thing is starting to give me a migraine.

They all nod in agreement, as Liv says, "Hey, enough work talk. I am starving. We have some time before Huck and Quinn check in. Let's get some food." Harrison says, "Yes mam. I can eat." Abby replies, "So can I. Let's do it." They head off to lunch, in hopes the next time they talk to Huck and Quinn, more of this picture will have unfolded.

**_Paris France_**

As Zoe finishes up her teleconference with her Editor, she is very pleased to hear the head director is very happy with what they've turned in, as well as the overall progress of the project. However, they are chomping at the bit, for them to finish, and are asking if it's possible to finish sooner, so they can release the project in the spring collection, instead of it's special addition.

The idea of tightening up the time line, to get this done any sooner, is racking her brain. But Zoe knows the sooner they finish this project. The sooner they can return to the states, and their lives back home. Although she loves Paris, she misses Baxter, her job, and her family. Talking to Liv this morning, really made her homesick, especially when she thinks about missing her god babies' birthday party.

Finding a new motivation, to get the project finished. She wants to brain storm with her crew, to see what ideas they can come up with to streamline production, to get more work done in less time. But when she buzzes Val, there's no answer. So she looks up, and doesn't see her at her desk.

She calls Meagan, and is told Val never came back from lunch. However, she called and stated she'd be back in tomorrow. This annoys Zoe, because she knows one of the many things they need is for people to be present, to get work done. She decides to follow through with her plan, and calls a staff meeting. She advises every one of the proposition made by the editor, and her accepting that challenge.

They all agree it's attainable, and they begin brain storming some ideas to increase production. Zoe likes what she's hearing, and they come up with a variety of ideas, by the end of the session. Ideas that are easily implemented, and workable.

The most noticeable difference is Meagan shadowing Valerie, if not taking her spot all together. Zoe is beginning to question her reliability, and with her neck on the line, she isn't willing to leave failure as an option. She knows Valerie will have an issue with the changes, but she doesn't care. You have to be present to be heard, and this is what happens when you're not present.

After the meeting ends, Zoe decides to chip in and do some of the graphics work herself. She puts in a solid two hours, and manages to get the remainder of the color work done, for the next project piece, and shares the work with Meagan's desktop, for her to make some changes. With any luck, they will be able to complete this sample by tomorrow, and send it for approval and print.

Upon submitting the file, she realizes it's about quitting time, so she logs off her computer, and heads out for the day, advising Meagan of her portion needing completion, but telling her not to stay too late, and giving her the keys to lock up. Zoe says good night to everyone, and heads home for the evening, knowing her love awaits her.

**_Back in Washington_**

As Huck and Quinn sit in their car, behind some trees, with a parabolic microphone. They are able to hear everything going on inside the condominium Travis just went into.

What they are hearing now, after spending time at a job sight, previously, and seeing the crew working on a house. Helps them understand what's going on, and they are both sure that nobody expected this rabbit hole to lead to where this is going.

The admissions in the conversation, as well as what they've learned from the work site, has yielded details to the story, which fills in most of the blanks. But when the conversation ends abruptly, and Travis storms out of the house, they now know their evening is just starting.

After a late lunch; Liv, Harrison, Dana, and Abby, are sitting in the break room reminiscing about Harrison and Dana's wedding, and how much fun they all had. Dana and Harrison share their excitement about the honeymoon, and they look at photos taken while on the trip.

Liv asks about her mother, and Dana advises she's doing very well, and sends her love. Abby asks her about Casey and Samantha, and Dana tells them, everything is as good as it can be, and that's all she is willing to say, other than, if they can't respect her marriage, they aren't welcome in her home.

Abby and Liv both agree with her, and Harrison tells them, he's hoping they are able to rebound from this, because family matters. But the ball is in their court. Everyone agrees with his position, and hope for the best.

After finishing desserts and drinks, along with plenty of laughs and good conversation. Liv's phone rings. Liv says, "Hey Huck. What do you have?" He replies, "Hey Liv. We have uncovered some information about the connection to the head honcho of the robberies, but we need more time. So Quinn and I are going to stakeout some places tonight to get answers."

Harrison asks, "So you still don't know who's in charge or where the tapes are Huck?" He replies, "No Harrison, not yet. But I think those two questions may be mutually exclusive anyway." Abby asks, "So what did you find out when you followed Travis?"


	715. Chapter 715

Quinn says, "We found out that Travis and Cynthia are not having an affair. Travis, was pawning the merchandise because of Morgan. But we don't know why or how she's involved in this specifically. She's the one Travis went to meet, after stopping at a job site, which had some interesting workers."

Liv asks, "What do you mean interesting Quinn?" Quinn says, "They all look like gangbangers Liv. They all had jail ink." Abby replies, "What in the hell is going on here? Why would gangbangers be working at their construction site?" Harrison responds, "Sounds like somebody owes somebody else a favor." Liv looks at Harrison and says, "Yes, a big favor."

Huck responds, "Exactly, so like I said, we have a lot of pieces but they don't all fit yet. However, once we do some more digging, things should make sense. The one thing we do know, is Travis is working under direst, so I am thinking, he's going to be our in." Liv says, "Okay Huck, you two be careful, and we will see you tomorrow." He replies, "Okay bye."

After the call ends, Liv says, "Gangbangers?" Abby replies, "I know right." Harrison shakes his head as he says, "Every time I think we are getting a handle on this, another twist or turn happens."

Abby replies, "I know, it feels like I am in Alice in Wonderland." Liv agrees as she says, "Well, it looks like we won't get any real answers today. So we may as well head home. I already have some explaining to do."

Harrison says, "You worry too much Liv. Fitz is a good guy, he will understand. At least we know Cynthia isn't banging Travis. We just don't know what she's got him doing for her though." Abby says, "I agree Liv. It's not a lot. But it's something. I think it's a given she's protecting Morgan, and maybe forcing Travis to help her protect her." Liv sighs as she says, "That's a good possibility Abby. I'll just be happy when we have more answers, than questions to this."

Harrison replies, "Amen." Abby nods as she says, "Well, either way. You'll be fine. Especially after you tell him how you read Matt's punk ass." They all laugh as she says, "Thanks for the vote of confidence you two. Good night." They say good night, and she walks out, heading home.

As she sits in her car, relaxing on the ride home. Liv remembers it's been all day since she has seen her babies. Despite being on her way home, she checks in with her tablet, and sees Gerry riding the rocking horse, as the girls literally run around the nursery.

She sees nanny Jen and nanny April chasing them, and Liv can't help but laugh. Fitz was right; it does make them feel better to see the nannies chasing the kids too. Even they can barely keep up with them.

After spying on them for the next ten minutes, during her ride. She checks her emails and finds a few she needs to respond to. She then sees a missed call from Ellie. But she figures she will call her later; right now she needs to prepare to talk with Fitz.

Just as she pulls into the gates, her phone rings, and she answers, as she says, "Hello." He replies, "Hey, are you on your way home?" She replies, "No, I am home. We are pulling into the gate. I guess your paid stalkers are slipping." He laughs as he says, "Funny ha ha. I will see you when you get here. I'm in the oval." She responds, "Okay, see you soon." They hang up, and the door opens.

When she gets to the oval, Fitz is sitting down on the couch, waiting for Liv. When she comes through the door, his face lights up and so does hers, as he greets her with a hug and kiss. When the kiss ends, he says, "I missed you." She replies, "I missed you too babe. How was your day?"

He says, "My day was typical, but I understand you had a much more interesting day than I did." She gives him a look as she says, "I told him I would talk to you." He replies, "In Tom's defense, he didn't tell me everything. But he did tell me he entered the office when you were talking with Harrison and Matt."

She sighs as she says, "Babe, I was going to tell you what happened." He responds, "I know you were Liv. I don't doubt that. I just had to ask, and he told me some parts. But not all. So don't be mad honey. Just talk to me."

She wants to be mad at Tom, but she can't be. He was doing his job. At the end of the day, he reports to Fitz, and she knows it. She takes a breath, and sees him looking at her with those piercing blue eyes, and says, "Okay, I will tell you everything. Are you ready?"

He nods as he sits back, and gives her his full attention. She explains their fact finding session, of determining there's a robbery ring going on, as well as something off, between Cynthia and Travis. In addition to possible blackmail happening. He shakes his head as he says, "What in the hell?" She laughs as she says, "I know. It's crazy honey. I definitely didn't expect all of this." Lastly she lets him know about the meeting with Matt, and explains their talk with and without Harrison.

When she's done, he's quiet for a moment and says, "I don't know what to say Liv. I mean damn, can anything ever be simple?" She smiles as she says, "No, apparently we attract complicated and crazy." He responds, "You're not kidding. What kind of caper is Cynthia running with Travis? I know she's out there, but damn, that's beyond weird."

Liv responds, "I agree. I don't know what she's got him doing. But it's obviously not on the up and up." He nods as he says, "Yeah, and then there's asshole of the year. I think you handled him well babe. But I surely would've loved for Tom to have a reason to punch his lights out."

Liv replies, "I understand honey. I wasn't a fan of his either, and I think he gets that now." Fitz says, "Let's hope so. Did you find out anything about the tabloid rumors?"

She laughs as she says, "Oh, yes, I did, and you won't believe what story they were going to run with." He responds, "What?" She says, "They were going to print a story that I was cheating on you with Marcus, using your plane to fly to NY and back."

He laughs as he replies, "So they were following my plane, not realizing Ellie uses it, and they thought she was you?" She nods as she says, "Yes, I almost wish they printed it. So they could see how ridiculous they looked, when we released pictures of us being elsewhere when those photos were taken."

Fitz says, "Yeah, that would've been funny. What idiots. So all of that was a smoke screen huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, it was honey. I told you they had nothing. So there goes that drama. But there is one more thing we need to talk about." He sees a slight change in her demeanor, and asks, "What is it Liv?" She says, "Your father's files helped us tremendously with this." He gives her a look of confusion, as he says, "I don't follow."


	716. Chapter 716

She explains that Cynthia was working as a double agent for Big Gerry, and she was counteracting the deal Big Gerry made with Reston. Fitz hears her and sits for a moment in silence, until he says, "So he was trying to help me?" Liv responds, "Yes, he was trying to help you baby."

She sees her words settling with him, and he smiles as he says, "Damn. He loved me huh?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. He did Fitz. He loved you very much. He just didn't always know how to say it."

He nods as he says, "I agree with that. I just wish he could've found the words." She replies, "I know baby, and I am sorry you didn't get that from him until the end. But it must feel good to know he tried to show it before he was on his death bed."

He sighs as he says, "It does. Thanks babe for sharing this with me. I appreciate it." She smiles as she says, "Of course my love. Anything for you. We are in this together, remember?"

He pulls her into his arms, as he says, "Yes, I remember. I am willing to face anything, with you on my arm, my lady." She smiles as they share a kiss, and she says, "Ditto." They kiss again sweetly, before going upstairs to spend family time with the kids.

**_In LA_**

As Ellie drives home listening to her music, and singing along the way. Her song is interrupted by her phone ringing, so she answers via Bluetooth. "The sexy voice says, "You're making me stalk you." She laughs as she says, "OOOH I like it when you stalk me baby."

He laughs at her comment, as he says, "I got your message. Are you okay?" She responds, "Yes, I am okay. How are you?" He replies, "Can I be honest?" She says, "Always." He replies, "I am a little bummed. I was kind of hoping you were pregnant."

She smiles as she says, "I know babe. I was scared I was, and thinking how crazy our lives would be right now. But then I kind of settled into the thought. So when I found out I wasn't pregnant, I was kind of sad. But that just means we know we want a baby, right?" He replies, "Yes, we know we want one, and I can't wait to make that happen El."

She grins as she says, "I know. Me either babe. What time will you be home?" He replies, "Uhm I should be there around 8pm. What are you cooking for your man tonight?" She replies, "How about a nice steak, with a baked potato with the works and a salad."

He responds, "Sounds good baby. What about dessert?" She replies, "Oh that would be me." He says, "MMM can I have that first?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, first, second, and third baby, as much as you want. I'm all yours, for always."

He laughs as he says, "Girl you better stop. You're going to make me leave work early." She giggles as she says, "No rush baby. I will be home when you get there." He smiles as he says, "Okay, I love you. Bye."

She responds. "Love you too. Bye." She hangs up the phone, and her music restarts, at her favorite part, and she continues to sing, as she drives home, thinking about them having one more night without kids.

As she nears the house, she remembers she needs more mushrooms. She can't make him a steak without them, they are his favorite. So, she stops by the market, and while shopping, she runs into Margo and Jennifer. She hasn't seen them since she and Jayson divorced.

She stops to talk to them, and the first thing Margo says, is how sorry she was to hear about her grandfather passing, which Ellie appreciates. Ellie mentions not seeing them in a while, and how she misses their game nights, and Ellie sees they both get kind of quiet, as if they were attempting to avoid the topic, of them hanging out before the divorce.

Suddenly, Ellie realizes the issue. But, before she can say anything, Jennifer says, "We do miss you too Ellie, it's just that things are so hectic now, with the kids and everything."

Margo appreciates her excuse, so she chimes in as she says, "Me too Ellie, it's crazy nowadays how busy we are with the kids." Ellie smiles as she says, "It's fine ladies, I understand, you don't have to apologize, or lie, not to hurt my feelings. I know you two feel a sense of obligation to Jayson, since both of your husbands' work with him."

The looks on their faces is priceless, and Ellie wants to laugh at them, but that wouldn't be right. Jennifer breaks the awkward pause as she says, "Ellie, I am sorry. I really am…" Ellie stops her as she says, "Seriously Jennifer, it's fine. I get it. You don't want to appear disloyal to Rachel, and I don't want to make things awkward for anyone. So let's leave it be."

Margo sighs as she says, "See, I told you she'd understand Jen." Ellie nods as she says, "Yes, I truly do. Rachel is a great person, and I wish she and Jayson all the best. Besides, I am sure you all are having a great time having fresh blood in the group of fire fighter wives."

Jennifer smiles as she says, "Yes, it's been good, for sure. Thanks for being so understanding Ellie." Ellie prepares to end the conversation. But Margo says, "Wow, that ring girlfriend is fierce." Ellie says, "Thank you Margot." Jennifer then sees the ring and she too is floored by it as she asks, "Okay, what is it your fiancé does for a living?"

Margo bumps her, and Ellie laughs as she says, "He's a record company executive, for Capitol records." Jennifer is surprised that Ellie answered the question, so now she feels it's fair game and says, "Well, the record business must be mighty good, looking at that ring."

Ellie smiles as she says, "Yes, it is. Very good ladies. Well, I won't hold you. I have to get going. But it's been good talking to you. Have a great day." She walks away, and hears Jennifer say, "Damn, I guess she has no regrets." Ellie smiles as she says to herself, nope, and she's not looking back.

Ellie gets home and gets dinner started, and the conversation with Jennifer and Margo, has her laughing. When the phone rings, she answers seeing its Micah. She says, "Hello Mi Mi, is everything okay?"

Micah says, "Yes, it's fine. I was calling to ask you to do me a favor." Ellie replies, "Okay, what is it?" She says, "I am going to put you on speaker, and I want you to sing the V Bozeman song, what is love. Can you do that?"

Ellie is caught off guard, as she asks, "I could Mi Mi, but why do you want me to do that?" She says, "Because Marce and I told Ariana and Asia how great your voice is, and they don't believe us."


	717. Chapter 717

Ellie smiles as she says, "Mi Mi thank you honey for the compliment. But I don't usually sing on command." Marce says, "Please Ellie, just maybe the first half of the song."

She hears their friends in the background, and doesn't want to disappoint the girls, so she agrees to do it, and belts out the first verse through the chorus. As she sings, Marissa, the mother of the girls hosting the sleep over, comes into the room.

When Ellie finishes singing, Mi Mi and Marce are beaming, and Marissa says, "Oh my God, who's that on the phone?" Mi Mi proudly says, "It's my dad's fiancé Ellie, doesn't she sound amazing?" Ellie is so touched, as she hears the compliments and hears Mi Mi's pride.

Marissa says, "Wow, Ellie I didn't know you could sing like that girl. You sound great." Ellie says, "Thanks Marissa, I appreciate it. Am I done singing on cue Ms MiMi?" Collectively Ellie hears, "Yes, thank you." The girls all say it together, and Ellie smiles as she says, "Good. Is there anything else I can do for you girls?"

Micah says, "No, but where's daddy?" Ellie looks up and sees the door opening, as she says, "He's actually coming through the door right now. Did you want to talk to him?"

She responds, "Yes, please." Marcus walks in untying his tie, as he walks into the kitchen, and sees Ellie handing him the phone. He gives her a quick kiss, and she says, "It's Mi Mi and Marce, they wanted to talk to you." He nods as he takes the phone, and talks to his girls.

While he's on the phone with them, Ellie gets the steaks on the grill, preps the salad, and dresses the baked potatoes. While she's waiting for the steaks, to come off the grill. She hears Marcus say, "Okay, see you tomorrow, love you." He comes back into the kitchen, having changed his clothes for dinner, and smiling, as he sits at the island, while she cooks.

He smiles as he says, "My babies, I swear they are growing up too fast." She responds, "Tell me about it. It doesn't last long, I remember bringing mine home from the hospital. It feels like yesterday."

He responds, "Yeah, me too. I just hung up with MJ and Malcom. They checked in too. Malcom has been loving his time on campus with his brother." Ellie says, "Yeah, I'm sure. I love how close they are. It reminds me of you with your brothers." He nods as he says, "Me too. So how was your day today?"

As she checks the steaks, and pulls them, seeing they are ready, she plates them, so they can rest, as she says, "It was good. I did some studio work after the doctor's appointment, and talked to Zoe and Liv. Oh, and on the way home I ran into some fire fighter wives at the store, who were feeling a bit awkward about seeing me."

Marcus looks at her as he asks, "Did they say something to you?" She nods as she plates the rest of the food, and says, "Yeah, we talked for a minute. I just let them know it's fine that we don't talk as much, and I don't hang out with them. I get they're friends with Rachel now, so it's fine."

He replies, "Ah, the proverbial who do we stay friends with post-divorce." She smiles as she says, "Exactly, it's always a hard moment for people I suppose."

As he looks at his plate, he smiles as he says, "Yeah, it can be. Damn, dinner looks amazing baby." She replies, "You're welcome. Can you set the table for me, while I grab the wine?"

He responds, "Of course." He sets the table with both of their plates, as she uncorks the wine, and they sit down to dinner. As they eat, they finish talking about their day, and he explains the finance meeting, and the company's new vision for the New Year.

They discuss the family, and Ellie watches as he beams talking about the kids. He brags about MJ, and how well he's doing this season. They also talk about the upcoming away game they are going to, with Liv and Fitz in Washington State.

Additionally, they discuss the kids' ever changing relationship with Lauren, and how Marce is doing with her therapy. But the best part of the conversation is how he grins about Jay and Vonnie's new found interest in basketball. They are joining a kid's league, at school, which makes him smile. It's a sign that their older brother, is having an influence on them.

He's incredibly proud of them, and it warms her heart to see his smile. He loves them like they are his own, and it's plain to see even little mama, Jay Jay, has also won his heart. It's a great evening of conversation, and laughter. They cap off their final night in the house alone with the Jacuzzi, before enjoying their dessert of love time.

**_Five days later_**

The week is coming to an end, and as the weekend approaches. Everybody is amped for the upcoming weekend, as they prepare to spend some much needed family time. With UCLA playing Washington State, Fitz will finally get to see MJ play in person, and they will all be able to spend time together too.

As Liv gets dressed, running late because of her and her loves last minute antics this morning, making her smile. She slips on her shoes, and walks out of her closet, to see Fitz slipping on his jacket.

She walks into his arms as she says, "Good morning my love." He replies, "Good morning sexy lady." They share a kiss, which makes him say, "Look at you trying to get something started again."

She laughs as she says, "I am not doing any such thing. I just enjoy kissing you. That's all." He grins as he says, "Well, your screams, as secret service almost broke down the door on us proves you were satisfied." She hits him as they relive the moment Tom almost saw much more of them, then they wanted.

As their laughter and playful nature dies down, he says, it's good to see you smiling baby. I know it's been rough for us over the last few days. This case has been a nightmare, with all of the leas falling apart."

She responds, "Yes, it has, and I am sorry I have been such a grouch. Thanks for putting up with me." He smiles as he says, "You're too good in bed to let go. I'm hooked."

She hits him playfully, as she says, "Stop it." They share a kiss, as he says,  
Hey, seriously babe. Go to work, and have a good day. You never know. Today could be the day you get good news about the tapes, and you close this thing out, before family time tomorrow." She nods as she says, "Agreed my love. I hope so. Cyrus' head is about to explode."


	718. Chapter 718

He laughs as he says, "You let me worry about Cyrus. I will keep him at bay, while you take care of your part." She smiles as she says, "I am so very lucky to have you." He responds, "Yes, you are. But I am the luckiest of all. I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They share a kiss and when it breaks, they are off to start their day.

They smile at each other, and he walks her out, before heading to the oval. As she sits in the car, she thinks about the craziness of the last few days with the case. Leads have come and gone, as they search secretly for the tapes, and try to finalize this case. Today has to be the day, it all comes together, and with the progress they'd made yesterday, before calling it a night, she feels they've got to be close.

As her car pulls up to the building, she gets out and her phone rings. It's Matt. He's calling to check on the case proceedings, and she tells him she will call him back shortly, after she finishes the briefing with her team. She hangs up thinking, this can't be over soon enough.

Him calling her has got to stop. It's aggravating her, and pissing Fitz off too. She can tell he's trying to be patient, but it's become very taxing, and the sooner it's over the better.

Liv enters the building, and meets Harrison on the elevator. They greet each other and walk in together. As they walk down the hall they see Quinn and Abby in the conference room working diligently. Liv looks at her watch and says, "It's barely 9:30, Abby's already drinking coffee." Harrison responds, "She never drinks caffeine this early, whatever they're working on it must be good." She nods as they enter the room, and greets them, and they both smile at her.

Liv asks, "What's the grin for ladies?" Abby says, "Liv, all of the pieces are fitting together, and you won't believe how this plays out." Quinn says, "I agree, have a seat. This is going to blow your minds."

Harrison and Liv have a seat, as Harrison asks, "Where's Huck?" Quinn replies, "Oh, he's following a lead on the tapes." Liv asks, "Really? Is it solid?" Quinn says, "We believe so yes, and it will make more sense, once you hear the story."

Liv sits back and says, "Okay, let's have it." Abby clears her throat, and together, she and Quinn begin to spin a tale so crazy, Harrison and Liv both put in an order for coffee, and by the time it arrives, they are almost looking to have another cup, if not something stronger.

When the dust settles, Liv is outdone, and can barely make sense of it all. She's trying to get the facts straight, so she can understand them, as well as be able to recount the details to Matt, when she brief's him. Harrison also is in wonderment about some facts, and asks some clarifying questions, that still leave him almost mentally exhausted.

However, Liv finally recaps the story Abby and Quinn shared. Apparently Cynthia and Rebecca are arch enemies, despite being sisters. Cynthia, won over the board several years ago, for control of the company, as Rebecca sat on the board as number two in command, after their father died.

Until about five years ago, the company was doing well, and hit a serious rough patch financially. Instead of going to her sister, and admitting certain business dealings that led to the company's financial issues, like the expansion into remodels, she championed against Rebecca's agreement. She decided to fix the situation herself, because she didn't want to shut down the expansion project, mainly, because it was her contribution to the company, and it's how the silent partner gets his added share of the profits.

In hopes of saving the business, she took money from a local mob boss, Alphonso Rivera, who her father used to be in contact with, and who secretly already owned a chunk of the company under a an assumed name. He agreed to bail her out, only if she allowed him to own more stock in the company. She didn't have much of a choice in her mind, so she agreed to the deal.

He loaned her the money, and she was able to pay it back with interest, but that wasn't good enough for him. He took the idea of being a part of the business more seriously, so he intended to be more of an active participant, which is where Travis came in.

Travis, is Alphonso's nephew, and he began dating Morgan, Cynthia's daughter. Since he is clean on paper, being an entrepreneur, according to his tax returns, he was the perfect cover for the money laundering operation for Alphonso's money, and be the added name on the paperwork, to avoid the feds from scrutinizing the ownership or the financial transactions.

All was well for several years, until Morgan and Travis broke up, and Morgan went away for a while. When she returned some time later, she was whacked out on drugs and had gotten involved with a street gang leader of the yellow dragons, named Juan Martinez. Because Cynthia wanted to keep an eye on Morgan, she allowed her to work for the company, and for a while, it was fine.

The business was running well, and the revenues almost doubled, making the idea of expanding into remodels seem ingenious. Cynthia rode the wave of success for a year. Until her nephew Gregg partnered with Rebecca and persuaded the board to take the company public, to the stock exchange. This news flash was a shock, because it would force the company to open to public scrutiny.

But everything was in order, with Travis' name being on the paperwork, instead of Alphonso's. So, there was no reason to panic, until the robbery reports started. The bad publicity could ruin the IPO, so they needed to get a handle on the situation.

After looking into them, Cynthia found out Morgan, who was running the control center, responsible for coordinating jobs and crews, had a particular crew working each house that had a robbery. It was then Cynthia learned her daughter was indebted to Martinez, and the crew performing the robberies were his guys.

When she tried to fire the men, they threatened Morgan, and Cynthia's life, and also threatened to expose their secret, of money laundering. This tied their hands, and forced them to continue to allow the crews to work. But they agreed to hold off on their activities, until after the IPO is done. Once the deal is done, and the company goes public, they can resume, but be more discreet.

However, despite them stopping the break-ins temporarily, they've moved into blackmail to supplement their robbery cash flow. Which is where the latest round of craziness comes in. Huck found out some of the crew members were contacting the homeowners and blackmailing them for some of the contents, they found when they robbed their houses.

The pawn shop they saw Travis at previously, is owned by Juan's cousin Julio. The presumed designated place for the blackmail transactions to occur. Which explains why police weren't notified when the merchandise Travis was allegedly pawning, wasn't reported.


	719. Chapter 719

They also found out in some cases, the home owners were forced to file insurance claims and split some of the proceeds with the crew. This was the part that Liv feared; she didn't want someone to get their hands on those tapes, and use them.

Listening to everything that happened. She'd basically learned that Cynthia was neck deep in this, but she wasn't directly involved with trying to come after her and Fitz, it was just dumb luck.

So going after her seems like more work than its worth, especially with a mafia mob boss and a street gang involved with the business. Even Abby is game for walking away from this one, because it isn't a clean case to handle. But despite all of that, the main concern for Liv is those tapes.

After recounting everything, she gets the confirmation from Abby and Quinn that she hit the nail on the head. However, she still wonders where Huck is. Her worries end, when he walks in with a black bag, and a smile.

Liv stands up as she says, "Huck?" He responds, "We got them Liv, every one of them." Liv screams with joy as she says, "Thank you Huck. Thank you so much." He replies, "No problem. I would've been here sooner. But I had to authenticate them first." Harrison asks, "Where'd you find them?"

He says, "I found them in the safe house the gang was using to sort through their take. They hadn't gotten to the stash from Matt's yet, because a few of them have been in jail for the last few days. So they never knew what they had. I was able to get in and get out, without disturbing anything, and here I am."

Liv hugs him, as she says, "I can never repay you for this Huck, you have saved me once again. You all have saved me. Thank you." He hugs her in return, and when the embrace breaks, Liv says, "My God I need a drink." Harrison replies, "Why did I just look at my watch and contemplate drinking with you? It's barely noon."

Abby responds, "It's the nature of the job. It gives a rush, but it can also give you a damn heart attack any minute." Quinn says, "I would so drink to that." They all agree, as they cling their coffee mugs.

Feeling like she has hit the lottery, Liv can't stop smiling. She knows she can't talk to Fitz, because he's in a meeting right now. But she sends him a text, advising they have the package and all is well.

She then turns to Huck, and she breaks their celebratory moment as she asks, "Hey, Huck. When you authenticated the tapes. Did you watch them?" He replies, "No. not completely. I just took some stills."

When he says he authenticated them, she gives him a look, he picks up on right away, and he says, "No judgement Liv. I just watched enough to see the faces of the women, and tagged the videos." She has a look of relief and appreciation on her face, and he smiles at her, as he says, "Here's your tape. I kept it separate from the others, and you can do whatever you want with it."

She looks at the case, and she doesn't know what to feel or to think in the moment. While she's silent, Harrison says, "You're a good man Huck." Quinn says, "Agreed." Liv and Abby chime in, in agreement too. She thinks to herself, finally this nightmare is almost over.

As Liv takes a sip of her coffee, Harrison says, "So, do you want me to brief Matt?" Liv replies, "No, I can do it Harrison." Abby says, "Damn, you get to have all the fun."

Liv smiles as she says, "It's no fun to do this Abs. I am just so ready to get this over with, so we can start our weekend." They all agree it's been crazy around the office, and a break is needed.

As the chatter subsides, Abby sees the bag on the table, and asks, "Liv what are you going to do with the other tapes?" Liv sighs as she says, "I want to destroy them. But they are his property. I don't have any legal claim to them." Quinn says, "Liv, you can't do that. Especially not your tape." Harrison says, "You could return all of them except yours Liv, and I wouldn't fault you."

Abby angrily asks, "Harrison, how could you say that. Those women are victims too." Harrison replies, "Yes, but she can't break a binding agreement Abby. You know the rules. If she destroys those tapes or doesn't return them, he can sue her, and win."

Quinn is annoyed at his response and says, "But if that's the case, she can always tell the judge what the tapes are, and they'd understand her destroying them."

Harrison gets frustrated as he replies, "It doesn't work that way Quinn. This judge won't care. It won't be a criminal court, it will be a civil one, which means Liv would be on the hook for tons of cash, and we all know the idea of us being sued in the public, by a client isn't a good look."

Abby is upset and pleads as she says, "Liv come on. You can't do this." Liv understands Abby and Quinn's point. But she agrees with Harrison. She looks at them and says, "Unfortunately ladies, Harrison is right. We can't afford to be sued publicly by a client."

Quinn desperately goes to Liv as she says, "Liv, I am begging you. Don't do this. What about these women's dignity? He could use these later, as blackmail. Are you really going to hand these over to him?"

The rage in her voice, along with the pleading makes her think. It makes her think long and hard at what she's saying. Her heart and her gut are in sync. She can't do this. She knows what the consequences are, but she has to do what's right.

She breaks the silence as she says, "No. I am not going to hand him the tapes. He's going to give them to us." Harrison says, "What? How is that going to happen?"

Liv says, we are going to help him do the right thing. Huck, these are the hard copies, but are there digital copies?" He replies, "Yes, he has a cloud." They all groan, as Harrison says, "So he had them in his cloud too?" Quinn replies, "What a fucking pervert. So even if we hadn't found the hard copies, he would've had the digital copies for his own perusal. Something seems inherently wrong with that to me." Abby says, "Man I'd love to introduce him to Lorena Bobbitt." Harrison and Huck both in unison say, "Damn."


	720. Chapter 720

Liv shakes her head as she says, "I think we all agree something needs to be done here. But violence isn't the answer." Begrudgingly, they all agree, But Liv is finding herself getting angrier about it too, as she continues to think.

Abby's response breaks her thoughts as she says, "Liv, there's got to be a way to make this right. I mean, I know we can't contact the women or out him in anyway legally. But he needs to pay for this some way." Liv asks, "What do we know about his contract?" Harrison says, "Not much, but that can change. We can look it up. What did you want to know?"

Quinn asks, "What are you thinking Liv?" Liv replies, "He mentioned an integrity clause in his baseball contract. But I don't remember one. So I want to see what is actually in it that will help him take responsibility for this. He needs to fix this.

Maybe not publicly, the way we'd like to see him own it. But nonetheless, something needs to be done, and maybe something in that contract will help us force him to see things our way. Meaning we keep the tapes, and we also destroy the digital images too."

Abby replies, "Yes, I like when a plan comes together. Huck what can you tell us about his contract?" He types away on his laptop, and gives them the rundown of the standard agreement. Harrison reads through the fine print, and says, "There's no integrity clause here Liv." She replies, I didn't think so. He's lying about it. But why?"

After reading the further, Huck says, "Wait a minute. I think we just found our way to keep the tapes." They all look at him, as Harrison says, "Spit it out man. What's up?"

Huck says, "He videotaped Lisa too." Quinn replies, "But she's his wife. That could've been consensual." Abby says, "That's true. Are you sure it's his wife Huck?" He responds, "Yes, here are the stills." He shows them the folder with the stills, and when they examine them further, another discovery is made.

Quinn says, "Hold on, number two looks similar to number five, but it's not the same person." Harrison says, "She's right. Their features are similar. Huck bring up a picture of Lisa Kemp next to these stills."

He pulls up Lisa's social media page, and her cover photo, as well as a few random pictures on the page, compared to the two stills, and after the comparison, it answers all of their questions right away.

Liv replies, "That son of a bitch; that's why he'd want the hard copies back." Abby says, "He's such a slime ball. Not only sleeping around on his wife. But damn, with her own sister, and the nanny too."

Harrison says, "Wow, this dude has serious issues. Who the hell tapes affairs, and doesn't expect to get caught?" Huck replies, "Someone who's not quite bright." Quinn responds "Liv, this takes things to a whole other level. Don't you agree?"

Liv nods as she says, "Absolutely, I am disgusted. Absolutely disgusted." Abby says, "Liv, we need to put a face on these victims, and give them an identity. They deserve to be protected." Liv feels her pain, and agrees more should be done. So she asks, "Huck, can you identify any more of these women?"

He replies, "Yeah, I probably could run them through facial recognition software, why?" She replies, "Because they deserve to be heard, and something tells me, we will only get a full understanding of his selection of recordings, by knowing their names anyway."

Huck says, "Okay, I'm starting it now." Liv replies, "Good." Liv sees the glee on the faces of Abby and Quinn, as Quinn says, "Thank you for doing this Liv." Liv replies, "Don't thank me yet Quinn. It's a start. But we have to be careful here, in handling this. Despite how repulsed we are at his moral disposition, we can't afford to let this go badly for us. We have to shut him down discreetly."

She sees Harrison in thought, and asks, "Harrison, are you okay with this?" He replies, "If we can get him, without taking ourselves down with him. I am game." The ladies are happy to see he's on board with their thoughts.

Liv smiles as she settles with the idea of making Matt pay the piper, and says, "Okay, while Huck gets the photo images tagged, we need to come up with a plan here. We are supposed to be meeting with Matt today, to let him know about us recovering the tapes, and closing the case."

Abby says, "So, let's go over what we know. He was obviously sleeping with multiple women, and chose to tape 15 of them, that we know of, and he wants the tapes back. I still don't get why he has hard copies."

Huck says, "The hard copies are probably from his security network. The system automatically records and produces a hard copy of certain feeds, if you set it up that way, or you can keep it all digital. But you can't access all of the feeds remotely." Quinn replies, "So he has them for convenience?" Abby says, "I'm going to be sick. I can feel it."

They all agree, his actions are despicable, and the more they hear about it, the worse they feel about him, and the situation. After mulling over the ideas surrounding why the tapes exist, and Huck finishing the facial recognition process, they are able to come up with a plan, that's sure to make them all more comfortable, with how they will close out the case.

Once the details are hammered out, Liv says, "Harrison, have Dana call Matt. Let him know we have resolution on the case, and we need to meet in person. Quinn and Huck, I want you to set up a recorder in my office. Abby, I need you to put together the material folder with the stills."

Abby smiles a she says, "I love it when your mind goes devious. Count me in, whatever it is. I want to take this bastard down." They all agree, they are all invested. But before Abby puts the folder together. Liv takes a look at the stills, and she sees a name that makes complete sense now.

Harrison says, "What are you looking at Liv?" She replies, "I am looking at why Matt said he had an integrity clause in his contract." Abby says, "What do you mean?" Liv shows them the photo and says, "Meet Allyson Baker, the wife of the owner of the La Dodgers." Harrison says, "Damn, when he screws up, he swings for the fences."

Quinn says, "No doubt. I bet her prenuptial agreement has an integrity clause, and if that video leaks, she's out millions." Liv says, "Agreed. Not to mention Matt being out of a job. This is about his career. He doesn't want to make amends. What an asshole." Abby replies, "I hate this guy." Huck responds, "I can't say I blame you."


	721. Chapter 721

Liv finds a renewed sense of urgency, to get this done. She says, "Okay people. We now know everything we need to know. Let's get this show on the road, and make this count"

They all agree, and they all prepare to do their parts. Wanting to make sure no measure is missed. She explains, every detail needs to be in place. Because they will only have one shot at this to get it right. They all agree, and everyone goes to prepare for their roles, in the most elaborate scheme they've ever pulled, and nobody wants to be the person to mess it up.

As Liv walks back to her office, she sees a response from Fitz. He's happy that they have the tapes back, and he can't wait to see her later. She sends him back a loving reply, and takes a seat at her desk. This is the riskiest thing she's ever done, and she hopes it pays off. It has to pay off. She's doing it for all the right reasons.

Moments later, Huck and Quinn set up the recording devices. Once they are done, they leave out through the opposing door, and set up in the observation room, after setting up the recording devices.

Liv then takes a sip of tea, Dana bought her to calm her nerves. She can't believe she's so nervous. She needs reassurance, and she finds it when she looks over at the black bag, containing the video tapes, sitting at the edge of her desk.

She sits in quiet for a moment, until she hears a knock on the door. It's Harrison and Abby. They come in, and Liv says, "Hey, come on in." Harrison asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She replies, "Yeah, I am fine Harrison. I am just a little anxious."

Harrison smiles as he says, "Good, I am too." Abby replies, "You too aren't alone. Thank God we work best under pressure." Harrison replies, "Amen to that, because there's no turning back now." Liv sighs as she says, "Agreed."

Liv sees Abby looking like she has something on her mind. So she asks, "Hey Abs, are you okay?" Abby sighs as she says, "Yes, I was just thinking I would so love to turn Matt's ass over to David. I hate not bringing him in on this." Liv says, "I understand how you feel, but it's for the best Abs."

Harrison replies, "I agree Abby. You know David, he shoots for excellence in everything he does. So Matt's actions would be the tip of the ice berg. He'd keep asking questions beyond the tapes, and once he found out Cynthia's involvement. There's no way he would've wanted to back down from trying to prosecute someone, and end up getting himself, or you hurt, messing with a mobster and a street gang."

Abby hears him and she has to agree, he's right. Liv sees her thinking and says, "He's right Abs. David's like a dog with a bone. So it's good we didn't get his help on this one. Other than being a decoy." Abby replies, "I know. But you two don't have to hear him whine later." Harrison responds, "Ahh, the joys of marriage." They all laugh at his silliness.

Just as his words fade, there's a buzz from Abby's phone. She grabs it and says, "Oh, speak of the devil. He's in the elevator bay." Liv says, "Good. Abby, let's go meet him, and bring him into the conference room."

She nods as she hears her office phone ring. Liv pushes the button, and says, "Yes Dana." She replies, "Liv, Mr. Kemp, and his attorney are on their way up from the main lobby."

Liv wasn't expecting him to bring an attorney, but she remains calm as she says, "Okay, I need you to greet them at the door Dana, and escort them to my office. Make sure they see us in the conference room, as they walk by." Dana replies, "Yes mam."

Harrison smiles as he hears his lady's voice. She loves to help, when they are setting up plans. It makes her feel like one of the team. However, he also realizes what she said. He says, "He bought an attorney. This should be interesting." Abby replies, "Well, considering how you two verbally eviscerated him the last time he was here. Can we be surprised he bought back up?"

Harrison and Liv both smile as they recount their last conversation with Matt. Harrison says, "It was a thing of beauty for sure." Liv says, "Agreed. But let's see how they play this, and go from there. You two ready?" They nod yes.

Liv stands up, as she says, "Okay, it's show time." They all take their places, as Liv, Abby, and David, go into the conference room. They stand together, with David facing the glass wall, and Abby standing across from him, as Harrison, goes back to Liv's office, and waits his turn to join the party. As the elevator doors open, Dana walks by Harrison, and meets Matt and his attorney as they exit the elevator.

She introduces herself, and as she walks then by the conference room. Harrison comes down the hall, looking in a folder, and talking, as he says, "Hey, Dana, where's Liv? We have a meeting in a few minutes."

He looks up as he approaches Dana, Matt, and his attorney. He smiles as he says, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you had already arrived Matt, and who is this with you?" She smiles as she says, "Hello, I am his attorney Robin Marshal, and you are?" He replies, "I am Harrison Wright, one of the attorney's on staff here. It's nice to meet you."

She's smiling as she replies, "Nice to meet you as well." Dana is annoyed at her making sexy eyes at Harrison, and tries to keep it professional, by saying, "Liv looks to be in a meeting already." Harrison looks over and says, "Oh, there she is. Hmm that's odd. I wonder what the attorney general is doing here."

Suddenly Robin and Matt, look like they want to throw up. It takes all of Harrison's strength not to laugh, as he says, "If you two will excuse me. Dana, will escort you both to Liv's office. I need to check in with Liv, and remind her of our current appointment. We will be joining you both soon."

They want to inquire about the meeting, but they don't. They follow Dana, and as they walk to her office. Dana hears Matt ask, "Why the hell is the Attorney General here?" Robin says, "I don't know. But keep your cool Matt. It may not have anything to do with you."

Dana almost chuckles at how worried Matt is about seeing David in a serious pow wow with Liv. After escorting them to her office, and offering them some tea, and water. She goes back to her desk, and calls Harrison to tell him, they took the bait.

Harrison informs the group, the trick worked. They stay and talk a few more minutes about their weekend plans, and Abby shows Liv new pictures of her baby girl, as Harrison brings up the audio and video feed from her office, on the conference room monitor. They all hear Matt and Robin quibbling about what's about to happen, and it makes them all laugh.


	722. Chapter 722

However, the laughter stops, when Liv's phone rings. It's Huck. Liv answers, "Hey Huck. Are you watching these two?" He replies, "Yeah, we are watching them. I'm calling because the woman at the table with him is one of the women in the photos." Liv's shakes her head as she says, "Well damn, this is going to be really interesting. Thanks Huck. We are on our way."

She hangs up the phone, and turns off the feed from the office, as Abby asks, "What's wrong Liv?" Liv says, "The craziness, just got crazier. Huck says Matt's attorney is one of the women from the videos." Harrison laughs as he says, "Damn, this dude is incredible. I guess nobody is off limits." David responds, "Liv, it sounds to me like you could use my help here."

Abby says, "Babe, we talked about this, we can't have this case prosecuted, because Liv would be implicated." He nods as he says, "Okay, I get it. I am just good to scare folks into cooperating." Harrison responds, "Hey, at least you do a good job at it." They all laugh, as he says, "Okay, I am out of here. See you at home babe. I'm going to stop to see Lee Lee before I go." Abby gives him a kiss, and says, "Okay, bye babe."

They shake off the niceties of the moment, and prepare to get back to business, as they approach Liv's office. Abby gives Liv the folder with all the stills in it, before she goes into the observation room, through the opposing door.

Liv takes another quick look at the photos, to settle herself. She wants to be prepared not to react to emotionally when they open the folder in front of them. She sees all of the pictures again, this time with the names. She also notices, Huck didn't print hers, something she's grateful for. She has no desire to see that footage. She just wants it destroyed.

They all see her mind working and give her a moment. When she snaps out of her haze, she looks up and sees them looking back at her. She says, "Sorry, I had to take a moment to mentally prepare." Harrison says, "No worries Liv. We get it. Are you ready?" She replies, "More than ever. Let's do this."

Liv and Harrison walk into Liv's office apologizing for the delay. After greeting them, Liv and Harrison sit across from Robin and Matt. Liv puts on her face of concern, as she says, "Thank you for your patience, that was an impromptu meeting, that ran longer than I expected. But anyway, let's get you two taken care of. I can address that later."

Matt picks up on her facial expression, but before he speaks, Harrison says, "We called you here to debrief you Matt, on your case. We not only found the tapes, but we found out the circumstances surrounding the burglary. Now it will be up to you to press charges or not." Robin quickly says, "We aren't looking to press charges. We just want the tapes back."

Liv feels her sense of urgency, and that confirms what she already knows about Robin's involvement with this. Liv says, "Well, I can appreciate your desire to be done with this Robin. So in the spirit of moving forward, let's recap everything, to make sure all bases are covered."

Matt says, "Is that really necessary? I mean. You have the tapes, and that's the important thing right?" Harrison says, "Yes, that is important Matt, but we need to also explain the circumstances surrounding the robbery too. It's just procedural. So let's get it out of the way okay?"

Robin responds, "If this gets us to the end of this situation quickly, let's hear it." Liv smiles as she says, "Okay." Liv explains the details concerning the tapes being taken, and after listening to the story, Matt and his attorney are clearly shocked at how deeply the situation goes, involving the robbery, and they both thank Liv for her help in resolving it.

As Matt picks up his pen to sign the release forms, concluding their business, Liv says, "Before we are done. We had to authenticate the tapes, so we want you to verify the images are accurate on each tape." Robin realizes what's about to happen, and says, "That's not…." But before she can get the words out, the photos are uncovered, as Harrison lays the pictures out on the table, and says the names of each woman.

Purposely, Robin's photo is the last one, and the look of embarrassment, and horror in her eyes is evident, as she says, "I believe we are done here." Liv says, "How can you be so sure? He hasn't looked at them. In fact, he hasn't looked up at all. Why is that Matt? Don't you want to witness your handy work?"

Robin looks at Matt, and sees the discomfort he's displaying. His cowardly nature is annoying her too. But still, she wants to escape the situation, so she covers her own photo as she replies, "I really don't see the point of this." Liv does feel for her, she knows how embarrassing this is, and doesn't want to hurt her at all, but she's talking to her as an attorney representing him, not to her as a fellow victim of his shenanigans.

Attempting to get him to speak, Liv responds, "Like we said, the point is to authenticate the images, to ensure they are authentic. Are they Matt?" Matt responds, "Yes, those are the pictures….." But before he can finish speaking Robin gets more defensive, the more embarrassed she feels, so she says, "It feels like you're trying to embarrass my client, and that's not necessary. I demand you turn over the tapes right now and we halt any further discussion about this!"

Harrison leans toward Robin, as he says, "Robin, we get that you don't want to be here right now, and we see why. But have you stopped to think of why your client is being quiet? Take a look at the pictures again, I bet you two don't have the same reasons for wanting them back. Isn't that right Matt?"

Robin then opens the folder back up, and looks at the pictures closely. She sees the names of the women on the photos, and after a few seconds she's beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. You can almost see the light bulb lit above her head. Harrison and Liv think she's trying to gain clarity, until she says, "I'm looking at these photos, and I don't see why we are continuing to belabor the point here. Yes my client is unwise for letting the tapes out of his sight, but these are just documented love sessions between consenting adults."

Harrison scoffs as he says, "Wow, is that what he told you? He told you these women consented to being taped?" Robin says, "Yes, all but Olivia, which is why I am assuming her photo is missing."

Liv says, "Robin, I had no idea I was being filmed, and I am willing to bet some of the other women in these shots didn't know either." Check the names on the photos again, and you'll see my point."

Robin looks at four photos, Harrison shows her specifically, and you can hear a rat pee on cotton. Abby says to Quinn and Huck, "It's about to go down." Quinn replies, "You're so right. Secret service might need to come in on this one."

Suddenly Robin says, "You sick, idiotic bastard. You recorded yourself sleeping with your sister-in-law, your nanny, and your team owner's wife, without their permission. This is why you wanted the photos back, not because you cared about me. But because you wanted to cover your own ass!"

Matt looks at her sheepishly, as he says, "I'm sorry…" She cuts him off as she says, "You're sorry! Sorry, is all you have to say to me right now! I could rip your head off of your shoulders right now. I can't believe you did this to me, to all of these women." He replies, "I didn't tape all of them without consent. You were a willing participant."

Robin is floored, she can't believe what she's hearing. She stands up as she says, "I don't know what's worse. The fact you just let those words come out of your mouth, or the fact that you believe the shit you're saying. Just because mine was consensual, it doesn't negate the others that were taken, genius."

She grabs her purse, and begins to walk away, as Matt asks, "Where are you going?" She angrily replies, "I am going far away from you, that's where I am going." He says, "You're my attorney, you can't just leave." She responds, "Yes, I actually can, because you're not paying me. I was here to protect my own interests as well as yours. But it's clear our interests aren't the same. So I am leaving this situation, but I assume you won't be turning over the tapes to him, am I right Olivia?"


	723. Chapter 723

Matt says, "She doesn't have a choice. They belong to me." Huck says, "This guy can't be serious." Quinn and Abby nod in agreement as Abby says, "This is unbelievable." Quinn replies, "He's unbelievable."

Harrison is aggravated with him, and leans toward him as he responds, "You've got to be the dumbest person I've ever laid eyes on! You can't think you have a play here Matt. You're not getting the hard copies of the tapes dude, and you're too dumb to know why you shouldn't want them back. So let me help you out. Given the fact you just confessed to violating these women's privacy, which news flash, is a felony, that carries five years per recording, oh and that includes the digital ones too. You'd be better off having them disappear, than have them at your disposal."

The look of astonishment washes over Matt's face as Robin says,  
Wait, there are digital recordings too?" Liv replies, "Yes, he has access to them via his cloud. Well, he did, until I had someone delete them." Matt replies, "You what? How in the hell did you do that?"

He pulls out his phone to verify her claim, and as he does, Robin shakes her head again in disbelief, as she says, "You kept these digitally too. What kind of person does that? You need help, serious help! I am out of here, before I catch a case my damn self. Lose my fucking number you perverted son of a bitch!"

Abby says, "Yes girl, read his ass, I am loving this." Quinn and Abby slap hands as Quinn says, "Damn, I need some popcorn." Huck laughs at both of them as he says, "You two are enjoying this too much." They all laugh in agreement.

Matt is flipping through his phone as he replies, "This is unreal. This wasn't supposed to happen this way." Harrison responds, "Oh, I guess your digital, secret self porn, was supposed to stand the test of time huh?"

Matt stares at Harrison, and Robin's response breaks their stare, as she says, "You are unreal Matt, if you'd been honest from the start this wouldn't be happening! This is why you're divorced. Lisa was right. You're a selfish narcissistic, prick, and I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to us. I can't wait to tell her, and everybody else about your trifling ass!"

As much as Liv is loving this read she's giving him. She knows things need to calm down, so she can be sure they are all on the same page. So she says, "Look, I know we are all upset here. But we need to calm down, so we can settle this once and for all." Robin says, "Oh, God, there's more? I can't take any more."

Harrison says, "Come over on this side, and have a seat Robin." She looks hesitant initially, but then Harrison gets up, and gives her his seat. When she sits down, he says, "We have a proposal that will work in the best interest of everyone."

Harrison looks at Matt, as he says, "Are you game to hear this Matt or what?" Matt replies, "I'm still here aren't I? Let's get this over with so we can be done with this."

Liv says, "You're impossible. You don't have a shred of dignity, or genuine remorse in your body do you?" Matt responds, "Whatever Liv, I'm over it. Let's hear your proposal."

Harrison says, "You need to show some damn respect dude." Matt is sensing that he's getting under Harrison's skin, and wants to push the envelope further. But before he can respond, Tom walks inside, and stands by the door again. Abby says, "Well, that's a game changer." Huck and Quinn agree.

Tom's entrance catches everyone off guard, and they all look over at him, as he looks back at them, but doesn't say anything. They know why he's there. Robin says, "Should I be afraid?" Harrison says, "Only if you're planning to be menacing toward Liv in any way."

She responds, "Good to know." His presence changes the mood quite a bit, as Liv says, "Okay, moving on. What Harrison was going to say, is Matt, we are keeping the tapes and will destroy them for you. Which will prevent you from being prosecuted criminally, and losing your children, as well as your freedom. Also, there are non-disclosure agreements that we will all sign, to ensure, nobody speaks about this outside this office going forward. What do you think?"

Matt hears their proposal, but says, "What if I don't agree?" Robin is about to jump the table, before she looks at Tom, and remembers he's present. She then sits back in her chair, and says, "You've got to be kidding me." Harrison sits on the corner of the table as he says, "If you don't agree Matt, it will be a losing situation for everyone involved, including your kids. So what's your answer?"

Matt sighs and sits in silence for a moment, and then says, "Fine, I'll sign whatever you want. I just want to get the hell out of here and away from all of you." Robin replies, "Amen, the feeling is mutual."

Liv takes out the non-disclosure agreements, and they all sign on the dotted line. When the signing is complete, Matt is the first to leave. The look he gives all of them, let's them know he's pissed. But none of them can bring themselves to care.

When he leaves, Robin says, "Is this finally over?" Liv replies, "Yes, it is. The digital copies have been wiped from the cloud, and all of his devices, and the hard copies will be destroyed today."

Harrison follows with, "We can assure you these images will be destroyed, and nobody will ever see them." Robin sighs as she says, "Thank you. Thank you both. I really appreciate your help." Liv says, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure, and the help was mutually beneficial." She smiles as she says, "Agreed. But can I ask what was with the Attorney General doing here?"

Harrison smiles as he responds, "That was a little ploy we put together to scare Matt, and it looks like it worked." Robin says, "Yes, it scared both of us. Good job." Liv replies, "Thanks. You have a great day Robin, and it was nice meeting you." She replies, "Same here Olivia. Have a great day."

When she leaves, Tom walks out shortly after her, and the rest of the gang comes out of the observation room, as Harrison says, "Man, I wasn't expecting that ending. Good job boss lady." Liv replies, "Thanks Harrison, but we all get the credit for this, as always. We definitely all did our part and did it well."

Abby says, "I agree this was a team effort, and I for one am glad it's over." Quinn responds, "Do you really think it's over Liv?" She replies, "Why do you ask Quinn?" She says, "Because he was so sneaky, how do we know he doesn't have any other videos?"


	724. Chapter 724

Her question causes everyone to pause, as Harrison says, "Damn Quinn, you think too much." Abby says, "Well, she's right. We don't know if that's the case. We just know what he told us, which is that was the only video collection he had. "Huck says, "I think we can be sure he's not lying, because I checked all of his devices, when I was wiping them, and he didn't have any other video content on them, or in his cloud. I even wiped the mainframe of his security system, to be sure nothing was stored in the memory bank."

Liv says, "I'm not doubting you Huck, but are you sure?" He replies, "Yes Liv. I am sure. You're in the clear on this one. He's a creature of habit. He records in a pattern, and apparently, he stopped recording about a year ago. That's when the last tape was made, according to the cloud." Harrison responds, "I'm just glad we got this cleared up, with no public incident occurring. But I would've loved to clean his clock."

Liv responds, "I know Harrison, and we appreciate your restraint. Besides, I think Tom was ready to handle it." Quinn replies, "God, was he! He came into the room like somebody wasn't walking out alive." Huck laughs as he says, "Really Quinn?" She responds, "It was pretty brass, you've got to admit."

Abby replies, "It definitely shocked me, so I see your point, because he surely made his point when he entered the room." Liv says, "I agree, hell I was a little scared, and I know he's there to protect me." They all laugh together, sharing their down time, and reflecting on their success.

Their moment ends, as Liv says, "Wow, it's almost 2:30. I'd better get going if we are going to make our flight." Harrison says, "Yeah, you should. Traffic is a beast getting to the landing strip this time of day. Especially with this great weather we are having."

Liv smiles as she responds, "Yes, I know. Gotta love Washington in January. Although, it's supposed to be warmer upstate." Abby replies, "That makes no sense. But when does the weather ever make sense?" They all nod in agreement as Liv says, "Before I go. Huck take care of those tapes today, and can all of you make sure your contributions to the case file are included, and the final file is filed away?"

Quinn replies, "Yes we will take care of it." Huck says, "Agreed, the tapes will be destroyed." Abby replies, "Now go woman, before Tom comes in here to drag you out of here." She smiles as she says, "Okay, good-bye everyone." They say, "Good-bye." She grabs her bag, and she heads home for the day, and prepared to enjoy her upcoming weekend.

As she sits back enjoying the ride, she calls her husband to let him know she's on her way home. However, he doesn't answer. She figures, he must be in a meeting.

Needing to decompress, and settle her feelings about the day, she uses her tablet to check in on her babies. When she does, she sees something incredibly sweet. Her loving husband is sitting on the floor, with the kids draped all over him, as he reads them a story. The sight warms her heart, making her smile. She's the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like hers, and she can't wait to get home to her family.

As she stares at the screen entranced, her phone rings, breaking her attention. She looks at the phone, and rolls her eyes, as she answers the phone. Right away the voice kills her mood, as she hears, "Hey Liv. Are you alone?" She sighs as she says, "No, but that never stopped you before. So why should that matter?"

She hears a sigh, and then he says, "Liv, can we please have a conversation without you being pissed at me?" Liv says, "What makes you think I am pissed at you Matt? You're the one who stormed out of the meeting today. So I would assume you're done talking, which is fine with me, because I've been done for over a year."

She can tell he's getting frustrated, and yet still eager to talk to her, but he can't seem to understand, she really doesn't care to hear anything he has to say. Despite knowing this is probably going to go badly, but he's determined to make something happen, says, "Liv, I walked out today because I was done with that situation, but not with you. I don't believe I will ever be done with you."

Liv hears his words and she is instantly annoyed, as she says, "Matt, I am hanging up." He responds, "Wait Liv. Don't hang up. I am trying to talk to you." Liv replies, "No, you're trying to sweet talk me, and it's not something I want or need to hear. In case you've forgotten again, I am married, very very happily married at that, and I don't care to hear about you pining for me. It's insulting and disrespectful to me and my husband, as well as to the concept of love in general, because you never loved me Matt. It was never about love between us, and the sooner you recognize what we had for what it was, the better off you will be."

Matt hears anger in her voice, and feels like she's hiding how she really feels about him. So he says, "Liv, I know you're angry. You have a right to be. But devaluing what we had, to elevate what you have with your husband won't make things better."

Liv is outdone by his illogical response, and asks, "Matt, are you sober?" He replies, "Liv, come on, you know I don't drink or use drugs. There's no need to go there." She responds, "Well, I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. But now I see you're just delusional, if you thought for one second that I loved you, or that we were in love."

He responds, "Don't be mean Liv. If we weren't at least trending toward love. Why do I feel this way? Be real about this Liv. Just admit the truth to me, and I will leave this alone. I promise."

Liv didn't want to have this in depth of a conversation with him, but it looks like it's unavoidable. He hears her silence, and thinks he's gotten to her, or at least gotten her thinking, and says, "Are you there baby? Talk to me."

Liv shakes her head as she says, "First of all, if you want me to stay on this phone, don't you dare address me by anything other than my given name, or Mrs. Grant. Do you understand?"

He hears the shift in her tone, and knows this isn't going to play out the way he intended, and before he can say anything to try to change the mood, she says, "Matt I need an answer from you. Or I am hanging up." He sighs as he replies, "Okay Liv. I heard you. I won't say it anymore. But let's not make this a fight. I don't want to fight with you or upset you."

Liv responds, "I'm not fighting with you Matt. I am just not saying what you want to hear." He sighs as he says, "Why are you making this difficult? I just want to clear the air." She replies, "Okay, fine. If we are going to have a real conversation, let's do that. But the only way we can do that is for us to both be real. Don't you agree?" He replies, "Yes, and I am being real with you Liv."


	725. Chapter 725

She laughs as she says, "It's bad to lie period Matt. But it's even worse when you lie to yourself, when you begin to believe your own lies." He replies, "Liv, that's not fair. How can you accuse me of lying? What exactly am I lying about now? I am just trying to give you and I closure."

She scoffs as she says, "Closure? Matt, I don't need closure. I have it. When I look at my family every night, like I was before you interrupted me with this call, I have closure. So thanks but no thanks. I have that covered. It's obvious this is about you needing closure, not me. It always goes back to you. Doesn't it?"

He hears her annoyance, but he's unwilling to let go, as he says, "It's not always about me. This really is about you too. Right now, you're saying you're fine. But can you really say you didn't have love for me before you met him? Can you really say you didn't want a life with me?"

Out of frustration she replies, "Matt, what difference would it make if the answer to that was yes? What would be the difference now? Even if I did want that then, you weren't able to give it to me because you were already married, remember? This whole thing was about your ego, and your desires. Never once did you consider anyone else's feelings. It was all about you!"

He understands her anger, and says, "I see your point Liv, and you're right. I know what I did was wrong. But I want you to know; I am trying to be better for my next relationship Liv. I am trying to learn, and be a better man."

Liv can't believe how lost he is, and her patience is shot. So she says, "The main issue here Matt, is you knew you were married and yet you entered into a sexual relationship with me as if you were single. That's not a mistake that's a choice, and you need to man up and accept that for what it was. As for the past; I asked about trying to have a relationship with you, because we got along well, and I liked you.

But I'd never say I was in love with you or we were trending toward anything serious. I am just glad we didn't get to that point, because if I'd found out about your wife and kids, after walking away from Fitz. I really don't know what would've happened to you."

Matt realizes his mistake in how he's approached this, and says, "Okay, you're right again. I was wrong from the start, and for that I am sorry Liv. I really am sorry for putting you in that situation. You didn't deserve that at all, and neither did Lisa, or my kids. I feel really bad about my behavior."

His apology falls on deaf ears. He hears the phone go silent, and he says, "Are you there Liv?" She replies, "Yes, I am here." He says, "Okay, I didn't hear your response, so I thought maybe I lost you."

She replies, "No. I am just sitting in awe of what I am hearing that's all." He hears the sarcasm in her voice, so he asks, "What do you mean Liv? I am being serious. I hope you can accept my apology here. I am being genuine, and I'm really trying to grow from this experience to be better."

She replies, "So in your pursuit to be better, have you addressed all of the women you taped illegally?" He stumbles across his words, and it almost makes Liv laugh, but she doesn't. She just shakes her head in disbelief of his delusion, as he says, "No, but I plan to do something to rectify that. I am still thinking on it. One thing at a time. I just felt like you were my priority. Because you meant the most to me."

Liv wants to scream, but she says, "Matt, tell me how are you trying to learn anything? When you're calling another man's wife baby, and trying to cause unrest in my marriage, by calling me up to talk about a relationship from my past, asking me to tell you I loved you? How does that make any sense? Let me help you, it doesn't. It makes no sense Matt, because it's nonsense. You're lying to yourself, telling yourself something to make you feel better about the poor choices you made. That's not going to make you a better man."

He's getting frustrated again as he says, "Liv I am trying to correct my mistakes, I am not saying I'm perfect, or doing this perfectly. Give me a break here."

She replies, "Give you a break? Or give you some truth. Which one is it Matt because it can't be both?" He sees he's not going to win, so he says, "Fine, what's the truth Liv as you see it. Since you keep telling me I'm delusional and I'm lying."

She hears his anger bubbling, and it makes her crack a smile of delight, as she says, "Here's the truth Matt. We were bed buddies, who actually liked each other as people. But that was it. There was no love on either one of our parts, it was just sex, and it was enough, because it's all we both wanted or needed from one another. Why you don't see that is beyond me." He sighs as he says, "Then again I am asking, why do I feel this way about you Liv? Why do I feel like losing you was the worst thing ever?"

She responds, "Because you always want what you can't have. When you had a chance to have me you didn't want me. But when you found out I was taken, you suddenly wanted me, and have convinced yourself now that you always have wanted me, when you didn't. It also doesn't help that now that your world has blown up with your divorce, you're alone, and you're living in a world of fantasy, thinking about what could've been. The reality is, we were never on track to be real, we were always an escape from our own realities for each other, and that's not love Matt. That's codependency."

Her response quiets him. It's the first time she's said something to him that has registered. She can tell her words have made an impression on him, and she's glad she's making progress, because at this point she's ready to be done with him forever.

But before she can say good-bye, he says, "Thank you Liv." She replies, "For what?" He sighs as he says, "For being honest with me, and giving me closure." She responds, "You're welcome. Just make sure you keep your promise, by not calling me again." Her reply summed it up for him, she really is done. He says, "Okay Liv. I won't call again." She replies, "Thank you. Good bye." He says, "Good-bye."

She hangs up the phone and takes a breath, and ironically she feels better about the situaiton. She didn't realize it until they talked, but maybe she did need to have that conversation, because it made her feel even more appreciative for her family. Being with Matt was a teachable moment for her, and that relationship was representative of how she was living at the time.


	726. Chapter 726

Back then, she didn't have any allegiance to anyone but herself, it was about her feelings, and desires, and that's why the relationship worked. But it wasn't until she met Fitz she understood what living and loving was all about. She didn't realize what love was until now, and if she hadn't experienced what it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to appreciate what she found with her love.

Her thoughts settle her, and as she comes back into reality, the car pulls up to the house. She grins as the driver opens the door, and she walks into the house. She goes directly to the living suite, and changes her clothes, before going to the nursery, to spend time with her family, before they pack and prepare to leave for their trip. This family time is going to be the best ever.

**_In Paris_**

Everyone is gathered in the conference room for the unveiling of the final prints for the second installment of the project. The air of excitement is unreal, everyone is on edge, because nobody knows what artist the committee chose to be the feature for the second half of the project or what the cover artist will be for the project either.

As they all settle in, Valerie walks in, and everyone turns their attention to her, by her being late. Some people are in amazement she has the gall to show up at all, given what happened a few days ago.

Zoe doesn't let her appearance rattle her, she takes a breath, and continues to speak, as she takes her seat in the back of the room. After thanking everyone for their hard work and dedication, in getting the project done early, she says, "Okay everyone, let's tune into the meeting. We will be on teleconference with corporate in a few seconds. So, let's look our best."

Everyone gets ready, and the call comes through. The screen lights up, and the top brass for vogue were all present, which scares Zoe at first. She was told it would just be two members from corporate, and maybe the editor.

But she doesn't panic, she smiles as Jill Martin, the arts and fashion editor greets her and her team, as well as introduces everyone in the room. There are a series of questions posed by key members from corporate about the arrangement of the designs, and some of the color choices, that causes Zoe more anxiety. She's now not sure if they liked the finished product or not. Especially, since she took the lead on the graphics for the project.

It's a painstaking five minutes, before she hears the news she's been waiting for. In the end, she hears Jill say, "Congratulations Zoe, you and your team have all did a phenomenal job. Cheers to you all, for making history with this campaign. Take a look at the finished, approved copy of the first edition."

When the unveiling is done; everyone cheers. It looks amazing. Zoe is thrilled and the cheers behind her get louder, by the second. She's grinning like a Cheshire cat as she claps with them.

When the cheers die down, Jill says, "Again congrats to you all, especially the artist Michelle Donovan for the selected cover piece. Her photo spread is amazing, and will make a fantastic cover." Zoe is ecstatic about the choice. She and most of the team members, thought her work was the best of all of them.

In fact, they all thought she'd get the feature piece, as well as the cover. So, they are surprised the board has decided to split the honor, between multiple artists.

Nonetheless, she doesn't show her disappointment. Instead, Zoe replies, "I agree Jill. I will make sure Felipe gets that print rolling, and you'll have it tomorrow. But what about the featured artist?" Jill smiles as she responds, "That one we will reveal tonight at the wrap party."

Everybody groans as Jill says, "Come on people, you didn't think we'd give you all the information at once did you? That would ruin the fun." They all smile and laugh as Zoe says, "I guess we'd all better show up then huh? Jill responds, "Yes, you will. See you all tonight."

They all say good-bye, amidst the cheers, as the conference ends, with the screen going black. Zoe turns to her team and says, "Fantastic job everybody, thank you all so much for your efforts once again. I am so proud of all of you for pushing through and getting this done, despite the setbacks we had, and as you see it paid off. So let's finish strong, and get everything wrapped up. So we can get ready for the wrap party, and get home to our families." Megan asks, "So what time is quitting time today?"

Zoe smiles as she replies, "We can shut down at 4:00 today, as long as we are back tomorrow by noon to get back to work on whomever the featured artist is the committee selects."

Jada asks, "So you really don't know who it is?" Zoe smiles as she says, "No, I really don't. I thought it would be Michelle. But clearly the committee feels they want to pick two different artists. Therefore, we will find out together tonight. So, is everyone game to come in by noon tomorrow? If we leave by 4 today." Everyone says yes, and agrees to the offer, as they begin leaving the room.

As the room empties, Zoe notices that Valerie is gone. As she walks to her office, she sees Valerie at her desk, and Mark is sitting on the corner of her desk, a sight Zoe is looking forward to not seeing anymore, very soon.

As she approaches them, Mark has the nerve to say, "Good Morning Zoe." She looks at him and says, "Good Morning Mark. Good Morning Valerie. Valerie, can I see you in my office please?"

Valerie says, "Sure. I'll be there in a minute." Zoe walks into her office, as she walks away, she sees Mark staring at her through the mirror hanging on the wall. As she gets closer to the mirror, she can see him actually lick his lips, which annoys Zoe. But she ignores it as she walks into her office.

She sits in her chair, and says to herself, this can't be over soon enough. She looks at a picture on her desk of her, Drew, and Baxter, and smiles as she thinks of her baby. It's been over a month and a half since she's held him. If it wasn't for the nanny cam system, they have set up at the house, she uses to see him every day, she'd go crazy. She's so happy they found a dog walker they could trust to stay with him, and care for him.

She can't wait to get back to him, as well as her family soon. Her haze of joy is broken by a knock on her door. She looks up and sees a smiling sexy face, and stands up as he walks over to her. He takes her into his arms and she falls into them sweetly, as they share a sweet kiss, with promise for much more.


	727. Chapter 727

When the kiss breaks she says, "Babe, we can't do this when people are in the office." He replies, "You shouldn't be so damn beautiful and tempting." She laughs as she says, "You are too much, you know that?" He grins as he says, "Yes, I do. Are you ready to go? Your hair appointment is in an hour, and you also have your nail appointment too."

She responds, "Damn, I forgot babe. Oh what about my dress, and your tux?" He replies, "I picked those up this morning after my meeting." She smiles as she says, "What would I do without you?" He grins as he says, "You'll never have to find out baby."

They share a kiss, which leads to her being pushed against her desk. She manages to break the kiss, before it goes any further, and says, "You are not making it easy to say no to you." He grins as he says, "I know, so why fight it? We can go home and have a little mid-day fun, before I go to get my haircut, and you go to the shop."

He's kissing on her neck, and she's struggling to think. She almost falls for his suggestion, until she remembers talking to Valerie. She says, "Uhm I have to meet with Val first. Then I'll be ready."

He replies, "She actually showed up huh?" Zoe says, "Yes, she arrived late today too, and wasn't alone." He looks at the door and says, "He must have left. He wasn't out there when I walked in."

She smiles as she says, "Maybe you ran him off." He replies, "If only we should be so lucky." She smiles at him as she says, "Agreed. I love you." He responds, "I love you too baby." They seal their moment with another kiss, that's interrupted by a knock at the door.

He steps away from her begrudgingly, making her laugh, as she says, "Can you wait for me out in the lobby babe? This won't take long." He responds, "Okay sexy." She smiles and pecks his lips, before stepping in front of him, and leading him to the door. She then hears him say, "Damn." Then, as she stands by the door, she feels his hands on her ass.

She looks at him and he says, "What? You can't blame me babe. Have you seen your ass in this skirt?" She cracks up and shakes her head as she says, "Drew, stop it. I am at work, and you say that about every skirt I wear." He says, "True, it's your sexy curves, I can't help it babe. You look great in everything." She smiles at him as she says, "Awe baby. Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome."

She kisses him again, and again there's a knock on the door. When the kiss breaks, Drew says, "She's ruining my groove." Zoe laughs as she says, "I know right." They both laugh, as he pecks her lips once more, and says, "Get her babe." She smiles as she shakes her head and he opens the door.

Valerie looks at him and says, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting? Zoe told me to come see her." Zoe opens the door further and says, "It's fine Valerie, come on in." Drew steps back and lets her in as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

Zoe sits down at her desk, and Valerie sits in the chair in front of the desk. Zoe says, "Valerie, I am going to cut to the chase. Why are you here today?" She nonchalantly replies, "I am here because I made a commitment when I joined the project, and I want to see it through."

Zoe is laughing inside as she says, "HMM, so despite you accusing me of sabotaging Mark's chances of getting a cover for the magazine project, or be a featured artist of the project. You're saying that you are committed to finishing the job you were hired for, to work with the team. Am I understanding you correctly?"

After hearing the words flow from Zoe's mouth. The confidence Val walked in with, is clearly gone. She's obviously struggling with what to say, but she knows she has to say something. So she says, "Look Zoe, I know I said a lot of bad things to you, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply you were intentionally trying to hinder Mark's success. I was just upset, because I felt you pulled me off the project unfairly, and I took it out on you."

Zoe doesn't believe her, and she's tired of dealing with her. So she says, "Well Val, in order for your apology to be valid. You have to fully acknowledge your wrong doing, and what you did wasn't an act of implying anything. It was an outright accusation that I don't appreciate or deserve. I have been nothing but professional and courteous toward you, and I have gotten nothing but disrespect in return. So let me be clear when I say this, after this project wraps tonight. Don't worry about returning to the staff. Because you don't have a place here anymore."

Her face changes immediately as she says, "Wait, you're firing me?" Zoe says, "No, you fired yourself two days ago, when you went on that horrid rant, and tried to broadcast my personal business among the staff, trying to embarrass me. Simply because I pulled you off of the project, due to you being late for work daily, and not finishing your portion of the work when you're here, leaving everyone else to cover for you and pick up your slack, and causing us to miss our initial deadline. You let the team down, and you need to be held accountable. This meeting here is just to confirm, what we all know, which is that you don't want to be here anymore."

Valerie is shocked at her response and Zoe sees the look on her face. She's confused at her reaction, so she asks, "Valerie, what exactly did you expect to happen here?" Valerie says, "I expected you and I to talk about this Zoe. I didn't expect you to fire me. I guess Mark is right. You're firing me because of my relationship with him."

Zoe laughs out loud. She hears her grandmother saying, "You can't fix stupid, so why try." Valerie is beyond angry at Zoe's laughter and asks, "What the hell is so funny?" Zoe responds, "You're what's funny Valerie, and the saddest part is you don't realize it yet. But trust me you'll see it soon enough."

She angrily replies, "Whatever Zoe, I'm out of here, and you're going to be hearing from my attorney. You can't just fire me without cause. Zoe replies, "Okay, I'll be waiting. Take care."

Her calm response makes Valerie more upset, as she groans loudly, and storms out slamming the door, screaming obscenities, as she gathers her things, and walks out.

Drew comes back from the lounge, with a cup of coffee and sees Valerie take off out the door like a rocket. He goes to Zoe's office, and when he opens the door, he sees her about to stand up, and their eyes meet.

He asks, "Hey, are you okay? I just saw Valerie leaving." Zoe says, "Yes I am fine babe. It had to be done, and just like we thought. She's in need of some help. She didn't realize she was being fired until after I said it, despite how she'd behaved." He puts down his cup as he takes her into his arms and says, "Well, like you said. Mark has her head messed up pretty good. But regardless, you did the right thing baby. Don't worry about it." She replies, "I'm not worried. I've got the best attorney in the state of California."


	728. Chapter 728

He smiles as he says, "So true. If she takes this to court. She will lose. You have cause, and maybe after she calms down, she'll see that." Zoe replies, "Maybe she will, or maybe she'll see it when Mark dumps her."

Drew sighs as he says, "Yeah, which will be the other motivator for her to see she's been played. But that's for her to deal with. Let's go, we have things to do before I display you on my arm tonight, as the beauty that you are."

She grins as she says, "Yes, let's go my love." He takes her hand, and they head out the door, seeing everyone has finished for the day, in preparation for the nights event.

**_Back in LA_**

It's Friday, and Ellie is leaving the nail shop with Micah and Marcella. They've spent the afternoon getting their weekly manicure and pedicures, and now they are heading home to pack for their trip. As Ellie drives home with the girls, they talk about the crazy week it's been, with the girls activities at school, and their last conversation, and visit with their mother.

Lauren finally came out to see them, and it went better than anyone could've hoped. MJ and Malcom managed to remain calm with her, but still distant, and Micah and Marcella were about the same. Ellie is hoping they are finally turning the page on the paternity debacle and the family is finding some peace with it.

Their conversation is lively, and fun, despite them talking about Lauren. But it gets interesting when Micah says, "Ellie, why are you so nice to our mother?" Ellie replies, "Because I don't have a reason to be mean to her Mi Mi." Marcella asks, "But doesn't it make you angry that she kept you and our daddy apart?" Luckily, they are pulling into the driveway, when the question is posed, and Ellie is able to stop the car.

She says a quick prayer, and asks, "Who told you two that?" Marcella says, "We heard MJ and Malcom talking about it the other day." Ellie says, "Okay, well, I will be honest. When I first found out about it, yes I was upset. But then I realized, the reality is, everything worked out for the best. You two and your brothers, as well as my three bundles of joy, are absolutely fabulous, and I can't imagine life without you all being as perfect as you are."

Micah smiles as she says, "So you're happy things turned out the way they did?" Ellie replies, "Yes, I am Mi Mi. Because when things happen that are out of your control. All you can do is find a way to deal with them as they come, and focus on the good aspects, instead of the negative ones. You and your siblings are the good that came out of all of this situation." Marcella says, "We're happy you're going to be our mother Ellie." She smiles as she says, "So am I Marce. Thank you." They both reply, "You're welcome."

Ellie loves how close they've become, and can't help but love these kids. It's all been worth it. All of the drama has been worth it, and heaven knows, they've had enough of it over time, as well as of late. Snapping out of her thoughts, she says to them, "Now, lets get inside and get our bags together. We have to get ready for our flight." The girls cheer, as they get out of the car, and they all go inside.

After finishing packing, they all prepare to head to the airport. Ellie looks at her boys and Jaylen strapped in, while Micah, Marce, and Malcom play on their wireless devices, and Marcus drives, while they listen to music. The moment causes her to think about her conversation with Jayson, when she picked up the boys, and the overall drama they just went through.

She arrived early, so she could go through the items in the basement, as he requested. From the moment she got there, the mood felt odd. Truthfully, things had been off between them, since his recent accident at work.

He got hurt on the job, and was rushed to the hospital. Surprisingly, she was called, because he still had her listed as his emergency contact. This was a surprise to her, and everyone else, in light of their divorce. When she arrived at the hospital, it was a matter of her signing some paperwork for his surgery, and making decisions about his care.

It was a stressful moment, for sure. Because she could feel a sense of strain between she and Marcus, during this period. One that she wasn't sure how they'd get through. But at the end of it, he was still there, and their love for each other couldn't be stronger. Which made her conversation with Jayson bring everything full circle.

Jayson was full of gratitude for her being there for him at the hospital, and her visiting him with the kids as well. It was something she was glad to do for him, because she does care about his well-being. By him being the father of her kids. But the moment became more interesting, when after thumbing through the pictures and other items in the basement. Jayson decided to tell her what he was going to say to her weeks before the accident.

He told her he was still in love with her, and that he wished that she'd give him another chance to make things right. He said that he'd been wanting to tell her how he felt for some time. But there was never a good time to do it.

However, after his accident, he realizes life is short, and he now knows how much family means. He also told her he can tell she still loves him, by the way she looked after him, and made sure the kids came to see him. She listened to him pour his heart out to her.

But while he was talking to her; every time he referenced missing his family. All she could think about was her family with Marcus, including all the kids. After hearing him out, the awkwardness of the moment was evident. But he urged her to talk to him.

She took a deep breath, and she expressed to him how wrong he was, about how she felt about him. She explained how his accident cemented her love for Marcus and their new family, instead of drawing her closer to him, and helped her to see, how important living life to the fullest is.

Needless to say, he didn't like her response, and his response to her wasn't pleasant. But, she didn't care. She walked away from the situation feeling like for the first time, since their divorce, she stood up to him, without any guilt or regret, afterwards, and if he didn't like it that was his problem, not hers.

It's been two days since their conversation, and apparently he's seen the light, because when she picked the kids up earlier today, he didn't mention it once, he appeared to be happy, and moving around quite well. Her moment fades into darkness, as they reach the airport. Marcus looks over at her and asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, I am more than okay." He sees the smile on her face, and leans over to kiss her, making the kids all groan, as kids do, and they laugh at their response. Marcus looks back at them as he says, "Calm down peanut gallery. Everybody, grab your things. We have arrived." They all exit the truck, and prepare to board the plane.


	729. Chapter 729

**In DC**

After some family time, Liv is extremely relaxed. She and Fitz hold hands as they walk to their suite. They have a seat on the couch, and Liv sits next to him, as he asks, "So are you ready to tell me about your day?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes. We can talk about it now." He gives her his undivided attention, and she begins to explain the details of everything they found out, and how everything ties together, as well as her conversation with Matt.

He looks at her and says, "I knew he wanted you back. But I didn't expect him to be that damned clueless, to think it was possible." She replies, "Yeah, well, people in hell want ice water." Her remark makes him smile, and she kisses his lips lovingly.

He looks at her and asks, "Do you think we are finally done with him?" She replies, "I do, and to be honest. I don't wish to talk about him anymore, because he's inconsequential to us."

Fitz responds, "I am proud of you Liv." She replies, "I'm proud of me too." He smiles as he asks, "Really? Why?" She finds herself getting sentimental, and he sees it in her eyes. He strokes her cheek, as he says, "What's wrong babe?"

She smiles with tears in her eyes, as she says, "Nothing is wrong Fitz. I just realized how blessed I am. I was looking at you and the kids on my tablet, before he called me, and I felt immense pride in the moment." He says, "I know what you mean baby. I feel the same way. I am proud of our family too, nothing makes me happier than thinking about you, and us being together as a family."

She grins as she says, "Yeah. I am so happy that I made the right choice to choose love when I found it, and I didn't get caught up in how I thought things were supposed to be. Every day, and I mean every single day, I am so proud to be your wife, and be the mother of our children. I thank God for you, and for us baby. Thank you for your love and your eternal support, I appreciate it very much."

Her words touch him, and she sees it in his eyes, as he takes her into his arms and they kiss lovingly, as he holds her. She's said thank you before. But this feels different, it feels more special somehow, and they revel in the moment together, for what it means. She begins to think that maybe she did need closure, and she's so glad she got it.

As they settle into the moment; Fitz's phone rings. The ring tone makes them both groan, knowing it's Cyrus. Liv says, "Shouldn't he be gone home by now?" Fitz says, "No. He stayed late to finish some briefs with Sally. She just returned from Bengazi."

Liv replies, "Well, I'm sure he's not calling to wish us well on our trip. So you may as well answer it." He nods as he answers, "Yes Cy, you're on speaker." He replies, "Sir, I was just calling to find out if the video tape issue has been resolved yet." Liv says, "Yes Cy. The situation is taken care of."

He sighs as he says, "Good. Care to share the details." Fitz says, "Only if you promise not to use the information to go after Cynthia, just for revenge." He responds, "HMMM that may be tricky." Liv laughs and shakes her head as she says, "At least you're being honest." Both Fitz and Cy agree, he's being honest. But because he'll die from nosiness, if he doesn't know the details. He says, "I promise not to go after her Liv."

She smiles as she agrees to explain what happened, and how they solved the issue of recouping the video. Cy is satisfied with the resolution of the matter, as well as with the information pertaining to the tabloid rumors being handled. He says, "Well, it appears you've saved the day once again huh Liv?" Fitz replies, "Yes, it appears she has Cy. Just as she always does. There's nobody better."

Liv smiles at Fitz and he kisses her sweetly, as Cy says, "I couldn't agree more sir. We are beyond lucky to have Liv at our leisure." Liv says, "Why thank you Cyrus. I appreciate that." He responds, "You're welcome. Are you two leaving for the game?"

Fitz replies, "Yes, we are. It's only a three hour flight." Liv looks at the clock and says, "Then we'd better get done packing babe. It's getting late." Cyrus replies, "I agree, I'll see you on Monday." Fitz replies, "Okay, bye Cy." He responds, "Bye."

When the call ends, Liv says, "I still have to finish packing." He responds, "As always." She laughs at him as she hits him playfully, and they prepare for their trip. After packing, they kiss the kids good-bye, and head for the air strip, arriving in time for their flight. They cuddle up on the plane, as they relax, and enjoy the ride.

**_In Paris_**

The party is amazing, and Zoe and Drew are having a blast. Surprisingly, Drew was a big hit at the party. He actually went to school with four of the board members. Zoe enjoys seeing him reconnect with his friends, and hearing stories about their college days.

Zoe is a hit with Drew's old college buddies wives too. They are impressed with her ability to speak French fluently, and she fits in very well, despite their age differences. Zoe can tell she's successful in winning them over, and sees Drew look at her, giving her a wink, making her laugh.

One of the ladies named Catherine sees their interaction, and says, "You two are adorable Zoe. I never thought I'd see the day Andy would be so smitten." Zoe responds, "Thank you Catherine. I've heard the stories of him being quite the ladies man." Melanie replies, "Indeed he was, but then again. We've all been there at one point or another."

Zoe replies, "Agreed. Which makes finding the right one even more special." The ladies cling glasses with her in agreement, and they continue to chat, and laugh together.

The mingling continues, and all is well, until dinner. Zoe and Drew are seated at the table across from Valerie and Mark. They make it through dinner and dessert, and not a moment too soon. When they finish, Drew asks Zoe to dance.

During the dance, Drew says, "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Zoe replies, "I know right. It's got to be a record or something. I've never had dinner with someone I fired a few short hours ago."


	730. Chapter 730

Drew responds, "Yeah, I have to say that is different. But you're handling it well." She smiles as she says, "Thank you honey. We knew they'd be here, and it was a given we'd have to deal with them."

Drew nods as he says, "True. But we didn't know Jill was going to offer you the solo project for the featured artist." Zoe says, "That's true." She feels him looking at her and she says, "Why are you looking at me that way?" He replies, "Because you're acting like this isn't a big deal babe, and I just want to make sure you don't have any regrets about turning it down."

She adores how he tries to protect her. But it's not always necessary. She doesn't want to fight about this, so she decides to remind him nicely, how she feels. She smiles as she asks, "Drew, do you trust me?"

He replies, "Of course I do." She says, "Okay, then do me a favor, and let me handle this. Right now, I need you to trust that what I am saying, is congruent with what I want, and there are no discrepancies. Can you do that for me?"

He sees the confidence in her face, and says, "So, this is your way of nicely telling me to leave you alone and mind my business huh?" She laughs at him as he joins her in laughter, as she replies, "In a word, Yes. I know what I want counsellor."

He responds as he says, "Really? Tell me again what that is." She replies, "I want you. I want us, and I want to start a family. There's no project greater, than that experience." He smiles at her as the song comes to an end, and they share a kiss. Nothing else needs to be said, she's put his concerns to rest.

As their kiss ends, they hear applause, and begin applauding the band as well. Jill, takes the stage and commands everyone's attention. Everyone looks at the stage, as Jill makes an announcement, which leaves both Zoe and Drew thankful for small miracles.

When they hear the words, "The new artist, being featured in this year's American and French Vogue project, with a solo project feature to be shot later this fall is, Mark Thomas." Both Zoe and Drew look at each other, and smile, as Drew says, "Not today Satan."

Zoe cracks up as she replies, "Amen." They laugh together, as they recall her grandmother's saying. Zoe loves how he's embraced her family, and they share a private moment, in public.

After returning to the present moment, and coming out of their bubble. Drew says, "Looks like your suspicion was right about Mark getting the gig. How did you know?" She replies, "I honestly didn't know for sure. It was a vibe I got." He asks, "Did that factor into your decision not to take the job when Jill offered it to you?"

She replies, "No, because I'd already decided not to do anymore projects before she asked me about it. Like I said, I know what I want, and that starts with us babe." He smiles at her as he says, "I know. I hear you, and I believe you. I just want to be sure. But you've convinced me for certain. If not now, definitely by how you dismissed him when he was talking to you."

She smiles as she says, "Well, he had it coming. I have no words for him. Not because I am angry, but because I am done, and moving on. I got my closure when I sent his stuff via UPS, when we broke up. So there's nothing to discuss, especially when I am here with you. It's simply not appropriate or necessary to have any type of conversation with him."

He sees his lady in a different light as she speaks. She's more confident than ever, and more secure in her stance too. He can't lie, seeing her put Mark in his place, definitely made his night. But in this moment, he finds her sexier than ever.

She sees him eyeing her, and asks, "What's that look for?" He smiles as he says, "It's for you being so incredibly sexy, I love it when you're in control. It's hot as hell." She smiles as she says, "Well, if you play your cards right. I'll duplicate it for you tonight." His eyebrows go up, as he says, "It's a date." They laugh together, and share a quick kiss. Before they continue to mingle with her team, and their spouses, as well as Drew's friends and others, enjoying the night. As the night winds down, Drew goes to the bathroom, before they leave.

As he rounds the corner, entering the restroom, he hears someone on the phone saying they would be home tomorrow, and trading romantic I love you's. When he looks up, as he turns the corner. He gets quite the surprise, and shakes his head, with a grin, as he sees the face behind the voice.

After handling his business, he goes to wash his hands, and they both meet at the sinks. Mark sees the smirk on Drew's face and as Drew walks away, Mark says, "Nothing to say?" Drew responds, "Other than have a safe flight. Not at all."

Mark can't believe he's walking out without engaging him, and says, "Why don't you have anything to say? Clearly that look on your face says otherwise."

Drew stops as he says, "This look says, some things never change." Mark responds, "What's that supposed to mean?" Drew laughs as he says, "Mark, come on. Clearly you weren't talking to your mother a moment ago. Tell me, does Valerie know about your family in the states? Or that you've been trying to make Zoe jealous this entire time, but you've failed miserably?"

Mark replies, "This isn't about Zoe." Drew responds, "Yeah, okay. That's why you were trying to talk to her earlier and she shut you down, Right?" Drew sees the anger in his eyes, and Mark says, "She took what I said out of context." Drew laughs as he says, "Yeah, whatever you say man. Just like you cheating on your girlfriend back home with Valerie could be taken out of context too right?"

Mark says, "That was a private conversation, and therefore, none of your business." Drew responds, "Here's a tip. Having a private conversation in a public restroom, makes it a public conversation."

Mark scoffs as he says, "Whatever man." Drew laughs at him and walks away, seeing that Mark is pissed he's been caught. Mark is feeling a bit antsy. He isn't sure of Drew's intentions. So he says, "Is that all you have to say?"

Drew stops as he says, "What's to be said Mark? You're being who you are. No worries, I'm not saying anything to Valerie. The way I see it. You two deserve each other."


	731. Chapter 731

Mark responds, "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear?" Drew replies, "I don't. But I don't completely ignore it either. From where I'm standing, the proof is in the pudding." Mark acknowledges the smile on his face and asks, "What are you smiling about? Did you win the lottery or something?"

Drew replies, "To a degree yes. I'm reveling in the fact your plan failed, Zoe and I are happy, and we are leaving this situation, moving forward with you in our rearview mirror."

Mark responds, "What plan are you talking about?" He laughs as he says, "Are we really doing this Mark? Are you really going to act like you didn't plan to show up here in Paris, to work with Zoe?"

Mark gives him a look of realization, and Drew says, "You didn't expect me to be here did you? I mean, you knew she was married. But you thought she was traveling alone, and you'd catch her here alone, and vulnerable. Must have been a kick in the ass when you found out she wasn't alone, and she wasn't interested in your tired game."

He smiles as he responds, "Is that what you think?" Drew says, "That grin on your face confirms it, doesn't it?" Realizing his face has betrayed him, he says, "I assume you haven't told Zoe."

He replies, "You assume wrong. Unlike you. I don't lie to her and I don't deceive her either. That's not something grown men do." Mark tries his hand at slighting Zoe as he replies, "Sounds like she gave you quite the sob story about me. Let me guess, I was a bastard blah blah blah."

However, Drew's response throws him. As Drew says, "So, you didn't cheat on her more than once, and end up getting someone pregnant?" The facts Drew shares, wipes the smirk off of Mark's face immediately.

Mark is pissed, and Drew knows it. Mark says, "This is bull shit. She didn't mean anything to me anyway. I should thank you for taking her off my hands." His words hit a sore spot with Drew, and he wants to respond physically. But he hears Zoe in his head praising him for not going after Mark or letting him goad him into fights.

Wanting to stay true to his promise to Zoe, he says, "You're right. I should thank you. Thank you for hurting her, and helping her to see that she deserved better. Because that opened the door for us to find each other, when we needed each other the most."

Mark is aggravated at his response, and tries to goad Drew by saying, "She's going to leave you. You're holding her back from accomplishing her dreams. If you loved her you wouldn't stand in her way, you'd let her be the curator for my solo feature."

Drew takes a breath as he says, "The Zoe you knew probably would feel that way Mark. But the Zoe I know. The one I married, and the one who will be the mother of my children isn't her. She knows what she wants, and who she wants. I don't control her, or manipulate her.

I respect her and let her be who she is. That's one of the many reasons she'll forever be my wife, and your ex." After speaking his peace, he turns and walks away, leaving Mark befuddled and speechless, game, set, match.

He walks out of the restroom, he sees Zoe talking with a group of his college friends, and sees how she's dominating their attention, and holding her own, looking good doing it. That's his lady, she's amazing, and she's all his. He says once more, thanks again Mark.

One man's trash, is another man's treasure for sure. He walks over to the group, and takes his place by her side. They finish out the evening, having fun. Before calling it a night, and making their way home.

As they sit in the back of the car, they snuggle up, and he talks to her about his talk with Mark. She says, "Baby, you didn't have to defend me to him. He doesn't matter." Drew says, "I know. He doesn't. But what's said about you does matter. I will never stop defending you." She smiles as she says, "I know, and I love you for that. Thank you."

He responds, "You're welcome." They share a kiss, as their car pulls up to their house. When they get out, they stroll up the pathway, and go inside. When they enter the house; he takes her into his arms, and they kiss once more. The kiss seals the moment, and motivates them to have the most passionate love session, ever, sweeping them into the morning.

**_In Washington State_**

It's game time, and Liv and Fitz, are wearing their UCLA apparel, as they enter the stadium. Liv is ecstatic, as she sees a text from her sister, asking if they are there yet. Liv replies to her, and advises they are on their way.

When they reach the lodges, there's a host of screaming between Liv and Ellie, as they hug and the boys and Jay Jay hug on Liv and Fitz. It's a great moment, among family.

Liv asks, "Why didn't the rest of the family come?" Ellie says, "Daddy and Mike had a meeting at the center, he couldn't get out of and mama, Brenda, and nana went to bingo." Liv replies, "Lord, nana has mama and Brenda hooked on bingo now?"

Ellie responds, "Yes and no. I think mama and Brenda just go with her to keep her company." Liv replies, "That's sweet." As she and Ellie converse, she sees Fitz and Marcus catching up, before tip-off. As the kids sit together talking and eating snacks.

As they watch the kids, Ellie says, "I wish you'd bought the babies'." Liv replies, "I know. But they aren't ready yet. Maybe next year. But year old triplets at a basketball game seems a little too ambitious." Ellie nods as she says, "Agreed."

The game begins, and for the first time. Liv actually watches the whole game. She and Ellie talk a bit between quarters, but for the most part they watch the game, and enjoy watching MJ play, as they root for him, and his team.

MJ has another great night of shooting, and they ride his wave to victory once again. Malcom says, "They don't call him Mr. Fourth quarter for nothing." Marcus responds, "Say that again son. My boy is hot in the fourth." They slap hands and Liv and Ellie smile. Liv adores seeing how much Ellie grins looking at Marcus speak about MJ's success. It's cute.


	732. Chapter 732

After the game; Fitz and Liv head back to the hotel, while Marcus and the family go see MJ before joining them back at the hotel for dinner, in their suite. Dinner is great. The kids finish quickly, to go watch movies, and the adults sit around afterwards drinking coffee and catching up.

It's a great night of conversation and fun for everyone. While Fitz and Marcus discuss the game, out on the balcony. Liv and Ellie get to catch up a bit too. Liv unloads her drama with Matt, and how that ended. While Ellie advises about her drama with Jayson, and how it ironically bought her and Marcus closer together.

They both see the common themes, and it makes them smile, as Liv says, "It's crazy to think adversity makes your relationship stronger. But I can honestly say for us it has."

Ellie smiles as she responds, "Us too sissy. I was scared at first. But Marcus was amazing through the whole ordeal. He didn't panic, he just held my hand, and waited for me." Liv responds, "I told you he would sissy. He loves you too much to let you go." Ellie replies, "Yeah, you and Zoe both did. You two give the best advice."

Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks sissy. We try. Speaking of Zoe. I heard she's going to be back in LA sooner than we thought." Ellie says, "Yeah. She said the project was wrapping earlier, because the magazine wanted to publish it sooner than they originally thought." Liv responds, "I am so proud of her. I can't wait to see the magazine."

Ellie says, "Me too. She's worked so hard on it. This will be the first issue I actually buy. I think I'll even cover it, so I can keep it as a keepsake." Liv responds, "Great idea. I am sure she will want to commemorate the work. But not necessarily her time there. Given her issues with her assistant Valerie messing around with Mark, and then trying to throw it in Zoe's face to make her jealous, as if that foolishness would work. Did she miss the rock on her left hand? Zoe ain't checking for Mark's punk ass. What the hell is wrong with people?"

Ellie laughs at her sister's comments. She loves when Liv drinks, that brown girl from Brooklyn comes oozing out real quick. As she enjoys her sister's response, she replies, "Girl, you tell me what that's about. So we both can know. I didn't see that coming."

Liv says, "These crazy folks come out the woodwork I swear. Especially that craziness with Mark in general. I mean what the hell was he thinking?" Ellie says, "Honey, tell me about it. I can't wait to hear how this plays out." Liv says, "Hopefully it ends without Drew being arrested for murdering his simple ass."

Ellie laughs and nods as she says, "For real. It's unreal to think he'd have the gall to come for her, knowing she's married." Liv sighs as she responds, "I don't know. If you think about it. He's no different than Jayson or Matt. They both knew we were taken, and despite how they treated us, in the past. They thought they could get us back, simply because they wanted us back. They never considered we would never want them back."

Ellie has to agree. That's how she feels about it now too. So she says, "You're right sissy. I guess the saying is true. You always want what you can't have." Liv replies, "Yes, I believe that is true, and it fits perfectly with these dweebs."

Ellie laughs as she says, "Dweebs sissy?" Liv responds, "Yes. I didn't stutter." Ellie smiles as she says, "No, you didn't. But you're showing your age for sure with that reference." Liv replies, "Uhm, we share the same age my dear. Besides, 35 has never looked so good." Ellie smiles as she says, "Agreed." As they slap hands and laugh together.

As the ladies hang out, Fitz and Marcus hear them laughing from inside, as they enjoy an unseasonably warm January night, out on the balcony. Fitz says, "Well they are having a blast."

Marcus laughs as she replies, "Don't they always?" Fitz replies, "Yes, they do. But it's cool seeing them together. Liv misses her and Zoe." Marcus responds, "Yeah, Ellie misses her and Zoe too. I know they are both stoked about her coming back to the states soon."

Fitz responds, "Yeah, Liv keeps talking about it. They skype and talk on the phone almost daily. I think they've probably all talked more since Zoe has been in Paris, than ever."

Marcus says, "You're probably right. It's cool how close they are though. I hope my kids are the same way when they get older. I'm almost sure the girls will be." Fitz replies, "Agreed. It's good to see family be family, you know?" Marcus replies, "Yes. it is. Unfortunately, sometimes family can be an issue too though." Fitz sips his beer as he says, "Ah, yes. I know what you mean. I heard about Jayson and Lauren's antics."

Marcus says, "Man, those two are like synchronized hurricanes with a planned attack schedule. When one hits, the other is not far behind." Fitz replies, "Well, for what it's worth. You and Ellie are handling it well man. You have to whether it to be together, if it's worth it. You have to stay strong."

Marcus agrees as he says, "No doubt man. Trust me. I'm not wavering. I'm here to stay, and I know El is too. It's just annoying to feel like you have to always be prepared for the tomfoolery. I almost think that fool got hurt on the job on purpose."

Fitz asks, "Wow, you think so?" Marcus says, "I can't prove it. But I wouldn't put it past him. When I think about how he was trying to suck El in. Asking her to bring the kids by almost every day, and having her make decisions, like he's still her husband. I can't lie. I was getting pissed off man. Thank God I have a gym in my basement."

Fitz laughs, but he knows where Marcus is coming from. He hits the gym extra hard too when he's upset, and he's been doing double workouts since this Matt situation has been unfolding.

So he says to Marcus, "Hey man. You know I understand your pain. But at the end of the day; our ladies come home to us. So no matter what guy is vying for their attention, an ex, or a new guy. We have to trust that they know where home is. Otherwise we'll go crazy."

Marcus responds, "I hear you. I'm learning man. I honestly think this has been a good thing for us in a way though." Fitz asks, "Really? Why?" He sips his beer and says, "Because I feel like we are more committed than ever to being together. Like now we are choosing to be together, not because of not being able to be together before. But because we want to be together. Does that make sense?"


	733. Chapter 733

Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. It does, and that's great Marc. Because being together out of spite or trying to recapture your past, isn't the best foundation for any relationship or decision." Marc says, "Exactly, and that's not where we are. I feel like we are stepping beyond that, and learning to love each other for who we are now, not for who we used to be."

Fitz smiles as he says, "That's awesome man. Kind of like a new relationship huh?" Marcus says, "Absolutely, and I couldn't be happier man. Since we've been living together, everything has come full circle. We get to see each other all the time, and get to figure each other out you know. There's no hiding. We get to see the good, the bad, and the ugly, and deal with it. I love that we are both dug in, no matter what. Whenever hurricane Lauren or Jayson strike, we rally, we don't buckle, and that's important."

Fitz responds, "That's the truth. There's no hiding when you're cohabitating, and it's good you two can rely on each other to support one another when drama hits, that's huge. You know your exes are just trying to pull you apart."

Marcus says, "Yeah, we do. But like I said, we rise above all the hate and drama, and keep moving. Our love is too strong to be shook by nonsense." Fitz replies, "Good for you. I think it's amazing you two are doing so well, especially with the kids under the same roof. By the way, how's Marce doing overall, as well as after her mother's recent visit?"

He replies, "Thanks man. The kids present their own challenge. But honestly, they've been a saving grace too. Lauren tries to throw shade, but I love that the kids ignore her. It's really funny to watch, to be honest. With this last trip, the kids found out Lauren kept Ellie and I apart years ago. Because of her running her mouth, on the phone in earshot of MJ, and none of the kids were thrilled with her. I think it further damaged how they see her. Because she tried to lie her way out of it at first, and then came clean when MJ pressed her about it." Fitz asks, "How do you lie to someone who already heard you admit to something?"

Marcus says, "I have no idea, but she tried it. She then got angry because MJ and Malcom told her how wrong she was, an she felt they were playing favorites, choosing Ellie over her."

Fitz responds, "So basically, she's always the victim." Marcus says, "Yes. She's always the victim, and it's always my fault. I'm waiting for her to find a way to blame this one on me. I'm sure soon I will get a phone call telling me how this visit going badly is all my fault."

Fitz says, "Damn. You're a patient man. I thought my ex was bad." Marcus laughs as he says, "Yeah, I have to be man. El is worth it. She and the kids are why I am so patient. Man, seeing El with my girls, or just with the kids in general, makes me know she's the one. My girls adore her, and my boys think she's the best mom ever.

So when we have family time with all the kids, it's the best experience. I couldn't ask for a better mom for my kids. It's even got us happy about having a few more."

Fitz almost spits out his beer as he says, "Are you serious?" Marcus laughs as he says, "Yeah, I know it sounds insane. See, we thought she was pregnant recently. But she wasn't, and I must admit. I was sad she wasn't. So we talked about it, and we both agree that we'd like to have one or two more." Fitz says, "Wow, that's huge. Congrats man. Looks like Zoe and Drew aren't the only ones looking to board the baby train."

Marcus grins as he says, "Thanks man. You're right. But, I am sure Drew and Zoe will get it done before we do." Fitz says, "Yeah, but as soon as you and Ellie say I do. It's off to the races right?"

Marcus replies, "Yes sir. Let the games begin." They laugh together, as they cling bottles and continue to chat for a few more minutes, before going back inside, to join the ladies.

They all sit together as couples relaxing, until they realize the time, and agree, it's getting late. Luckily, they are staying in the same hotel. When they decide to call it a night, Ellie, Marcus and their tribe head to their three bedroom suite, leaving Liv and Fitz alone in their penthouse.

The night ends with pure love and happiness in the air, as Ellie and Marcus put the little ones to bed, and then climb into bed themselves. As Liv and Fitz also climb into bed too. Both Liv and Ellie talk to their loves, as they snuggle, before both couples top the night off, with passionate love making, after their night time chat.

The morning comes quickly, and is very unforgiving, as Marcus and Ellie, are only able to get in two rounds of morning love making, before little mama tries to bust into their room, just as they finish. Marcus kisses her as he says, "Thank God for locked doors." She laughs as she says, "Amen."

They get up, and shower, realizing they agreed to eat breakfast with Liv and Fitz, before they check out, and head to New York, to visit Marcus' brother Malcom. So they rally the troops and go to breakfast.

Breakfast as a family is great. Everyone enjoys the time together, and afterwards. Liv and Ellie sneak off, to talk to Zoe. While, Fitz and Marcus watch television with the kids.

It's approximately 3:00 in Paris, and Zoe and Drew are relaxing, enjoying their Saturday, when Zoe's phone rings, and by the ring tone. Drew says, "That's my cue to exit, stage left." Zoe laughs as she says, "Don't be that way babe." He laughs as he says, "It's cool baby. Talk to your sisters." I'll go check emails, and you can come get me when you're done." She gives him a sweet kiss, and then answers' the phone.

Liv and Ellie squeal when she answers, and Zoe laughs as she hears them. They kick back and talk for the next hour, as Zoe fills them in on her evening, and they give their commentary on the craziness she experienced. Liv advises she's happy that Drew held his own, and kept calm. Zoe agrees, he did well, and she's proud of him.

Ellie and Liv both commend her on a successful project, and she thanks them for their support. She advises, she just spoke to their parents and grandmother about two hours ago, and they were excited for her too. Liv asks, "When will you be back in the states sissy?" She replies, "I am shooting for valentine's day weekend. But it's a stretch."

Ellie says, "That will be awesome if you can make it sissy. We can all be together on Valentine's Day this year." Zoe says, "Yeah, which will be special. I am going to do my best to make it happen. Livy, are you coming to LA for valentine's day?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. This year I am, because Fitz will be in California, for the peace summit." Zoe says, "Yay.


	734. Chapter 734

That's awesome. I can't wait to see you both. I am really home sick." Ellie says, "I bet. But are you sure it's not morning sick?"

Zoe laughs as she says, "Anything is possible." Liv says, "Sissy, they have pregnancy tests in Paris." Zoe replies, "I know. But I'd rather wait until we get home. I have a doctor's appointment anyway. So I will find out soon enough."

Ellie smiles as she says, "I know the feeling. When you think you're pregnant, it can be the scariest and the most exciting time of your life." Liv responds, "I agree sissy. It will happen for you and Marc too."

Zoe says, "Uhm, hold up, what did I miss here?" Liv and Ellie laugh at her response, and Ellie fills her in on her almost pregnant thoughts. Zoe replies, "That's great sissy. Maybe we will be pregnant together."

Ellie says, "Yeah, it's possible. If Marc and I start right after the wedding, in June. We could be pregnant by Christmas." Liv smiles as she says, "Look at you with a plan, and everything."

Zoe responds, "Hey now sissy, don't act like you can't join in on this." Ellie says, "Yeah sissy. We could all be pregnant at the same time." Liv laughs as she says, "I don't know if our husbands or the universe, would be able to handle that."

Zoe replies, "Well, our husbands, would have each other to lean on." They all laugh as Ellie says, "Yeah that would be a hell of a support group." They all laugh together, as they normally do, enjoying one another's company and input. After talking for a while longer, they end their calls, and return to their days' after sharing I love you's.

**_Seven Months later_**

Over the next seven months, life changes drastically for everyone. Drew and Zoe return to the states, in time for Valentine's Day. The family has a grand celebration of love in California, where all of the couples get together, and relax. It's a weekend of love, and Zoe and Drew announce they are expecting their first baby.

The idea of another little pope grand baby coming into the world makes Evelyn, Ron, and Barbara smile with glee. Liv and Ellie also celebrate, thinking of another niece or nephew to spoil.

Summer comes, and Ellie becomes Mrs. Dalton, with all of the hoopla, and love anyone could ever imagine. As Harrison, and both of Marcus' brothers serve as groomsmen, Mike Sr, Marcus' father serves as the best man. While Liv, Zoe, Marcella, and Micah, served as the bride's maids, and matrons of honor.

The wedding is beautifully done, in California, on a private island. The ambiance is special, as the bride and groom serenade one another, and for old time sake. The old band gets together, as Harrison, Marcus, Mike Jr. Mal, Liv, Zoe, and Ellie, perform for their guests. The sight makes Barbara's day, as she cheers them on, and smiles, along with Evelyn, Ron, Mike Sr. and Brenda.

It's the family party of the year for sure, and it brings about a difference that everyone notices, as Barbara dances with a date for the entire night. It's a sight that makes everyone smile, except Ron. He's not happy about it. But he's happy to see his mother happy, understanding, everyone deserves somebody to be with.

As the summer winds down, Liv and Fitz finds themselves among the group of those experiencing life changes too. On the heels of his rousing State of the Union Address, and his speech about the attack on Planned Parenthood, by some of his own party members.

His popularity soars to new heights. He shows little to no regard for those who don't stand with him, on the matter, and receives the ultimate compliment from many of the talking heads, when he is asked if he's afraid he's being too radical for his first term, and he answers, "This isn't about politics, it's about doing what's right. I will worry about politics later, and do right by those who need it now.

The attack on Planned Parenthood by our government needs to stop. It goes against the spirit unto which this country was founded. Planned Parenthood isn't just about abortion. It's about giving care and providing services to those who need them, far reaching beyond abortion, and it's time we stop skewing facts to scare people into going against abortion and Planned Parenthood, as if that's all they do.

When in fact, they do much more, like providing mammograms, gynecological visits, wellness checkups, and nutrition education, and to be honest, even if that was their only purpose, abortion is still legal. So, we need to focus our efforts on real issues in this country, instead of deceptively using government to enforce our personal or religious feelings about abortion. There are bigger fish to fry."

While his speech is definitely a conversation spark; nothing gets him the most acclaim, like his response to a woman's question posed at a town hall, he does a few weeks after the speech.

A woman asks, if he is a man of faith, and his wife wouldn't have an abortion, how can he support abortion?" Fitz so eloquently says, "What's your name?" She responds, "Marcia Randall."

He replies, "Hello Marcia, and thank you for coming. In answering your question, I want to be clear that I don't necessarily support abortion, as much as I support a woman's right to choose.

You see, pro-choice doesn't mean pro-abortion, it means as it states one being in favor of choice. My wife and I believe that people should have the right to choose what they want for themselves, and their families. So my personal and religious beliefs are second to my duty as the president of this great nation.

Just because the choice isn't one my family would make, doesn't mean it's not the right choice for others to make, and I don't condemn those who make that choice. As long as abortion is legal, then I will support a woman's right to choose. Does that answer your question?" Amidst the applause from the crowd, the woman nods and says, "Yes."

She takes a seat, and after listening to his speech, Liv stands applauding him vehemently, as the camera pans over to show her reaction. Afterwards, he receives tremendous media attention and his poll numbers of approval hit 90%. Cyrus is beaming at all of the positive press.


	735. Chapter 735

He of course takes credit for the success of the moment, making Liv and Fitz laugh, knowing he couldn't have been more against the idea of Fitz's stance. They are just glad that he's on board now.

Over the coming days, Fitz wins many people over, even on the other side of the aisle, with this approach. Some criticize him and say, it's always about politics, and optics. But those people also admit his response is bold, and should be respected.

One anchor says, "He's saying what many people are thinking, but he's doing it publicly. It's about time we got someone in Washington who's willing to pull the covers back, and address real issues, regardless of what term they're in, or their political parties plan.

It's after all of the attention, Fitz graces the cover of Time magazine and voted sexiest man alive by GQ. Additionally, OPA is added to the Forbes list, and Liv is voted most Influential woman, by Time magazine, as her run like a girl campaign is featured as one of the most inspirational programs for young women.

The accolades roll in for both of them, from a variety of sources, as they're deemed the power couple of DC. In their latest shoot, they dawn the cover of Essence Magazine, with the kids, and the title family first or the first family.

The newest cover and article is the way Fitz and Liv make their formal announcement, of their family growing, yet again. The internet explodes with well wishes, once the magazine hits the stands. The article has gorgeous pictures of them as a family playing together, and some intimate photos of Fitz and Liv. The favorite is the one of them standing on the balcony off the Whitehouse, with him standing behind her, with his arms around her waist, as he subtly kisses her neck, and she has her eyes closed, with their fingers intertwined, as his hand rests on her belly. Looking at the image, it's as if she's allowing herself to be taken in by him. Many say the photo shows their vulnerability as a couple, and their closeness.

Another photo getting attention of the pictures taken, is Liv changing little Gerry, and needing a diaper. Fitz is handing it to her, and she's smiling at him, and showing a sense of relief. When asked about the photo, she says, "I depend on him, and I make no apologies for depending on my husband, or needing him. We are in this together. It's because of us that I am at my strongest."

The interviewer asks, "What do you mean when you say you're at your strongest because of your marriage?" Liv replies, "I am a very strong person in general, and I was successful before meeting my husband. I am not minimizing my identity prior to being Mrs. Grant.

I am merely saying that I personally found more strength post marriage, meaning I got better after marriage and kids, personally and professionally. Because I was happier and from my happiness I got stronger. Marriage and kids doesn't have to be the end of your life as a woman, it can be the beginning or your throughway to something better."

People love her response to the question, and the response on social media, just shows how much the public loves her, and her realness. The nation celebrates the news of another baby Grant coming. But the family celebrates even more in private, as Ellie and Liv find out on the same day, they both are expecting new bundles of joy. The excitement for the family is unreal, as per their initial thoughts, all of the pope girls are pregnant at the same time.

As they all enter into the next steps in their lives; they all expect trouble, because they know they can't have triumph without it. If nothing else, they've all learned, that it's through adversity that they've grown closer to each other as a family, as well as to their mates, and that is what life is all about. So they step forward, ready, willing, and able, because they have each other and their faith to sustain them.

**_Thank you for following this story. It's the longest story I've ever posted. But hopefully you've enjoyed it. I know I've enjoyed writing it. Please continue to follow my other stories. Such as Realizing the Dream, The Road To Vermont, and my terryfic Timing is Everything. Thank you again for your support and critiques. Be blessed, and have a happy new year. _**


End file.
